Lo Que Somos Ahora
by Sunny Honey
Summary: Con Sunset Shimmer de vuelta a Equestria, los recuerdos y secretos mejores guardados y olvidados, erupcionan a la luz; revelando el enemigo que alimentado por la misantropía, buscará esparcir su magia oscura afectando a ambos mundos, por lo que deberán unirse en la lucha por devolver la armonía, si logran hacerlo. A continuación del fanfic "Canterlot High Tales".
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenida de Vuelta**

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó Sunset Shimmer caminando sin control hacia adelante levantada con las dos patas traseras apenas cruzó el portal, hasta perder el equilibro y caer de boca, haciendo que su mochila se deslizara en el liso piso del salón donde se mantenía el espejo.

-¡Sunset!- la llamó Twilight galopando enseguida hacia ella y la ayudaba a erguirse -. ¿Estás bien?

Pero Sunset no respondió al sentir que se levantaba en cuatro patas. Bajó la mirada, para verse los cascos.

-Casi cuatro años, Twilight- exclamó mirando hacia abajo, viendo como lentamente sus patas se movían dándose la vuelta para alzar la cabeza y quedar con los ojos tiesos, mirando en el espejo a una unicornio dorada de melena de fuego mirándola fijamente, con curiosidad.

-¿Sunset?- la llamó, colocándose a su lado, mirando su reflejo.

-Necesito…procesarlo…- murmuró, llevándose un casco hacia su hocico y luego al cuerno -. La última vez que vine para robar tu corona…no tuve tiempo de ver con atención mi reflejo- soltó un suspiro -. Llevo demasiado tiempo siendo humana, que se me hace raro ver…mi forma original. Me hace sentir… - se interrumpió al percatarse recién de que aún llevaba puesto el sombrero de punta purpura de estrella que le dio Trixie antes de irse, y que estaba inclinado hacia un lado de su cabeza mientras que la capa se había volteado, producto de la caída, saliéndosele una corta risa con una sonrisa de lado cerrándosele los ojos, cambiando suavemente el semblante.

-¿Estás bien, Sunset?- preguntó Spike colocándose frente a ella y Sunset abrió los ojos lentamente para verlo.

-Sí, Spike… ¡Spike!- se sorprendió y elevó una sonrisa avergonzada -. Ya hasta había olvidado que eras un dragón.

Spike se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo.

-Bah… ¿Es eso un insulto o un halago?

Sunset se sonrió, acariciándole bajo la barbilla y Spike la miró dubitativo y ella se sonrojó para apartar el casco.

-Lo siento. Viejo hábito de cuando eras perro.

-Sí, fue molesto, pero descuida- dijo despreocupado para voltear y curvar las cejas -. Extrañaré esos mimos…- lamentó en voz baja.

-Entonces…- le dijo Twilight colocando un casco sobre Sunset -. ¿Mejor? ¿Procesado?

-Eso creo- admitió asintiendo para iluminar su cuerno y teletransportarse dos veces en diferentes lugares -. Wow, la magia es como andar en bicicleta- se maravilló para volver iluminar su cuerno y levitar algunas decoraciones del salón, haciéndolas danzar de varias maneras cada una mientras flotaban por todo el lugar –nunca se te olvida.

-Deja eso y ven- sonrió ampliamente Twilight, emocionada -. Tienes que ver tu cuarto.

Y Sunset perdió la concentración para mirarla con ojos grandes y cejas curvadas mientras todas las cosas dejaron de levitarse y cayeron al suelo, algunas rompiéndose.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé, iré por la escoba!- exclamó Spike antes de que se lo pidan.

-Lo siento, perdón… es que…- reaccionó Sunset y retrocedió la cabeza mirando a Twilight levantar la mochila que había salido chispeado del portal -¿Viviremos bajo el mismo techo?

-¿Y adónde más vivirías?- preguntó incrédula mientras levitaba la mochila y caminaba hacia ella.

-Ah…bueno…no lo sé…creí que alquilaría un cuarto…traje dinero…

-Sunset, esos papeles verdes…

-Billetes.

-¡Eso! Bueno, no sirven aquí.

-Es cierto pero creí…

-Nop.

-Pero es demasiado- y se cohibió mirando el lujoso salón -. Es un castillo. Me incomoda.

-Nop.

-Pero Twili…

-Nop- la calló colocando un casco sobre su boca, divertida. Sunset la miró ceñuda. -. Deja de verle "peros" y sígueme.

Twilight galopó sonriente fuera del salón, pero no escuchaba las pisadas de Sunset y se volteó sólo para levantar la mirada y encontrarla flotando sobre una brillante bruma mágica cyan mientras tenía el cuerno iluminado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Dejo de ver "peros" y te sigo- exclamó sonriéndole de lado y bajó un casco para callarla -. ¿No es lo que querías, Twilight?- se burló levantando ambas cejas.

Y Twilight movió la cabeza para apartar su casco.

-Sí, ¿pero es necesario flotar en vez de caminar?

-Lo siento…creo que estoy algo emocionada con usar mi magia…- se revolcó en la bruma mientras seguía avanzando, dejando atrás a la alicornio -. Magia…- balbuceó cerrando los ojos y abrazando la bruma -…olvidaba la sensación de tener el control de usarla…

El dragón miró la escena sacando los restos de los adornos rotos y levantó la cara cuando Twilight volteó a verlo.

-¿Debería…?- preguntaba Sparkle.

-¿…preocuparte?- adivinó -. No lo creo. Recuperó su cuerpo y la magia unicornio. Ha de estar emocionada como lo estabas hace pocos segundos para mostrarle el cuarto.

-Sí, tienes razón- exclamó sonriendo para relajarse -. Creo que a veces puedo preocuparme demasiado… ¿no?

-¿A veces?- dudó sarcástico, levantando una ceja.

-No molestes, Spike- resopló y caminó hacia Sunset.

Subieron unas escaleras y la dirigió a un pasillo, aún Sunset mirando curiosa las paredes de cristal.

-¡Esta será tu habitación!- anunció Twilight abriendo la puerta de golpe con mucha emoción.

-Oh…por…Celestia…- balbuceó haciendo desaparecer la bruma y aterrizar al piso, viendo una habitación grande, con las paredes de cristal decoradas con soles estilizados y una cama con sábanas y cojines rojas y doradas.

-Lindo, ¿no?- sonrió Twilight al ver a Sunset caminar con lentitud mirando cada rincón del cuarto y se quitaba el sombrero y la capa, dejándolas sobre la cama -. Rarity pasó la madru…

-¿Rarity?- se desconectó de la hipnosis del cuarto para voltear con brusquedad hacia Twilight.

-Sí, Rarity, ya sabes, la contraparte pony de…tu Rarity.

-Claro…- parpadeó lentamente -. Twilight…no sé qué incómodo será conocer a…tus amigas, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo- aceptó relajada -. Pero debes darles la oportunidad. Ellas están ansiosas por conocerte, darte la bienvenida y convivir contigo. Querían estar aquí para cuando llegaras pero consideré mejor dar pasos pequeños pero seguros. Digo, tampoco fue fácil para mí procesar cuando vi sus contrapartes humanas.

-Debe ser…

-Pero te sorprendería lo rápido que puedes acostumbrarte- la motivó. -. Iremos presentándola una por una.

-Bien…

-Y un primer pequeño paso, podría ser ir a agradecerle a Rarity por la decoración de tu cuarto.

-Ajám- asintió, suspirando.

-Sólo eso. Un "hola, soy Sunset Shimmer, gracias por decorar mi cuarto" y boom, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? De camino a su casa, puedes ir conociendo el pueblo. No tienes que hablar con nadie, sólo mirar. ¿Está bien?

-Está…bien.

-¿Segura? Mira, no voy a obli…

-Terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿Sí?- suspiró -. Algún día de todas formas me toparé con ellas, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Pues habrá que intentarlo- y se teletransportó.

-¿Sun…?

-¡¿Vienes o no?!- gritó Sunset desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy!- y se teletransportó en la entrada del castillo frente a Sunset. –Por cierto, hace algo de frío afuera- observó -. Deberíamos usar algo para calentarnos.

-Okey.

 _Diez minutos después…_

-Me…gusta tu gorro- sonrió forzadamente Twilight, que usaba un bufanda mientras caminaban a la casa de Rarity.

-Es horrible, Twilight, dilo- comentó Sunset sonriéndole de lado, usando el gorro de colores cálidos malhecho de Trixie, algunas de las cosas que se trajo.

-Quise ser educada- admitió con una sonrisa.

-Pues más bien fuiste mentirosa-bromeó y ambas soltaron una risita.

La mañana estaba muy tranquila en Ponyville, para suerte de ambas, ya que sería el colmo que alguien haga alguna ocurrencia, apareciera algún peculiar personaje, o un enemigo o monstruo, o lo que sea.

-Hace mucho que no veo Ponyville- murmuró Sunset mirando con nostalgia los ponies y las casas.

-¿No vivías aquí?

-No…vivía en el…orfanatorio en el pueblo del otro lado del bosque Everfree.

Twilight miró de reojo a Sunset. "Con que eres huérfana".

-¿Venías seguido por aquí?

-No…- respondió con un profundo suspiro nostálgico -. Sólo en especial para la Noche de Nightmare. Pero era una potrilla.

-¿Y con quién venías?

" _-¿No te cansas de Star Swirl?- le preguntó Sunset a Moon White por su disfraz._

 _-¿Y tú de Celestia?- le reprochó para intercambiarse miradas y una sonrisa"._

-Con…una familia…- habló incomodada ante el recuerdo para suspirar -. Nunca he hablado de ellos con alguien porque prácticamente los olvidé…- le sonrió -. Me llamaban "Sunny" de cariño.

-Aaww- sonrió Twilight dándole un empujoncito amistoso, suponiendo que hablaría de la familia de Moon White y se llevó un casco a la boca por la risa que se le salió en tan sólo imaginar a aquel unicornio de seca personalidad siendo cariñoso diciendo: -. "Sunny"…- se le salió decir para volver a reír.

-¿Es divertido?- preguntó levemente sonrojada cohibiéndose avergonzada y miró al suelo -. Rayos, Twilight, era una potrilla y no sé, para mí se escucha lindo, aunque no dejaba al principio que...- paró en seco sacudiendo la cabeza -…que el potrillo me diga así.

-Hey, no me burlo. Es verdad, se oye lindo- se apresuró en decir al ver que se había vuelto a cerrar. De alguna forma podría llegar a conocer su pasada amistad con Moon White y qué ocurrió entre ellos -, lo siento, lo siento. Si sirve de consuelo, tenía un peluche llamado Sabelotodo a quien le daba lecciones de lo que estudiaba y así al mismo tiempo repasaba mis materias.

-Aaww- le tocó Sunset decir levantando la mirada hacia ella y sonreírle -. Eras tan nerd desde chiquitita…

-Sí… ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?

Y Sunset se rió de nuevo animada, por lo que Twilight se alivió con sonrisa relajada. La unicornio mantuvo la sonrisa mirando de reojo a Sparkle. Por un momento creía que estar junto a ella se sentía igual de extraña o incomodada pero sentía todo lo contrario, estar a su lado era algo magnético.

Al llegar a la Boutique Carrousel, Sunset se detuvo para contemplarlo.

-Es tan…Rarity- sonrió de lado con cierta melancolía. -. A mi Rarity le gustaría.

-Eso sin duda- contestó para ponerse frente a ella -. ¿Estás lista?

-Eso creo- suspiró, asintiendo. -. Sólo un poco nerviosa. Sólo un poco.

-Es normal.

-Claro, es normal ver la contraparte de quien fue una buena amiga, ¿cierto?- dijo sarcástica.

-Aquí vamos- avisó y tocó la puerta.

-¡Ay, mi…!- jadeó Sunset blanca como papel con un casco sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó enseguida.

-Me vino de golpe los nervios.

-Jajajajaja- se le rió mientras la puerta se abría.

-¡Twilight!- exclamó Rarity emocionada para mirar a su acompañante, ensanchando la sonrisa -. Con que tú eres la famosa Sunset Shimmer. Es un gusto conocerte al fin, querida. Como se debe claro, sin persecuciones- rió amistosamente -. Mi nombre es Rarity.

Sunset no pudo hablar, en realidad, había abierto la boca para repetir fielmente la línea de diálogo que Twilight le dijo que dijera, pero no salió nada de su boca, quedándose con la quijada abajo, los ojos sobre Rarity y con el corazón latiéndole fuerte. Hasta sintió que se le vidriaron un poco los ojos. Era su Rarity…sin ser su Rarity. Los ojos azules, las pestañas largas y cabello, bueno, en este caso, melena ondulada y bien peinada. También su voz, su "querida" ¡y usaba los lentes rojos! Sin embargo, no sentía nada, seca, ni porque se le pareciera le despertó algo.

-Ay, mi…- jadeó al fin, pero aún atragantada con las palabras -. Soy…hola…Shimmer…gracias…Sunset…cuarto…decorar….por…mi….- parpadeó ante la mirada confusa tanto de Rarity como de Twilight. Rió tensa -. ¿Y si mejor me voy a morir por allá?- jadeó sonrojada de la vergüenza señalando unos arbustos para agrandar los ojos ceñuda, para regañarse -. Ahí sí hablas bien, ¿No?

-Relájate, querida- exclamó Rarity sonriendo mientras se le salía un bostezo y Sunset recién notó sus ojeras y mirada agotada.

-Se ve muy cansada- comentó, casi culpable -. No se hubiera molestado en desvelarse decorando mi habitación.

-Fue todo un placer para mí- sonrió con honestidad entre su rostro agotado -. Además, no me ocupó más que un par de horas. Lo que sí desveló fue diseñar unos bocetos y los patrones que voy cosiendo.

-Creí que ya habías terminado tu nueva colección- le exclamó Twilight.

-Ehm, sí, pero ya sabes- se rascó la cabeza dubitativa -. Uno no puede contra la inspiración, ¿cierto? Son las reglas de Rarity y…- se detuvo para parpadear rápido y abrir mejor los ojos, contemplando el gorro de Sunset -. Oh…eh…Sunset…- forzó una sonrisa de amabilidad para no reaccionar con horror al ver tan feo diseño -. Es un interesante gorro el que llevas puesto.

-Ah, gracias- contestó con corta sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? No me molesta diseñarte uno con el que…- pensó bien las palabras -…puedas resaltar tu melena, ¡Sí! Resaltaría mejor si no fuera casi del mismo color.

-Eh, no, gracias- exclamó pero tensó el rostro cuando Rarity iluminó su gorro con su cuerno y se lo sacó.

-No es ninguna molestia, querida- comentó sonriente levitando el gorro hacia ella -. Será todo un placer. Te haré uno nuevo que...

-¡Hey!- exclamó ceñuda Sunset y arranchándole con fuerza el gorro con un casco -. ¡Dije que no!

-Sunset…- le dijo Twilight arrugando la frente mientras la unicornio dorada volvía a ponerse el gorro.

-Sé que para los demás es el gorro más horrible del mundo pero aunque lo sea, me gusta, ¿Está bien?- exclamó seria manteniendo su ceño frunciendo hacia Rarity, quien curvó las cejas algo incomodada.

-Oh, de acuerdo, lo siento- musitó la modista.

-Gracias por decorar mi habitación- dijo secamente y con ojos tiesos miró Twilight -. Listo. ¿Podemos irnos?- se dio vuelta y empezó a galopar de vuelta sin esperar respuesta de la Princesa.

-¡Sun…!- la llamaba Twilight pero sintió el casco de Rarity sobre su hombro y volteó a verla. -. Lo siento, Rarity.

-Está bien, Twilight. Déjala. Recién se está adaptando y tal vez fui muy atrevida, pero quería ser atenta para ganarme su confianza…pero tal vez exageré, no sé.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Nos veremos después ¿sí?, iré tras ella.

-Claro, querida. Nos vemos.

-Eso no fue nada amable- regañó Twilight una vez que alcanzó a Sunset -. Ella sólo quiso ser atenta.

-¿Metiéndose en donde no le importa?

-Sunset- gruñó ceñuda y la iluminó con la magia para frenar su andar. Sunset le frunció el ceño también, encarándola.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás usando magia conmigo?

-Escúchame- la ignoró mirándola a los ojos -. No fue la manera correcta de reaccionar. Hubieras expresado lo mismo pero de manera más gentil. Ella sólo quiso ser generosa contigo y tú le hablas con esa dureza.

-Twilight, puede parecerse a mi Rarity pero no es ella- contestó ceñuda y miró a un lado, molesta de estar inmovilizada -. No es mi amiga. Apenas la conocí hace tres minutos y me pareció muy atrevido de su parte querer deshacerse de mi gorro, que es lo que buscaba.

-No es pretexto- replicó ladeando la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran -. ¿Escuchaste? No es pretexto para dirigirte de esa forma con los demás. Y Sunset…- agregó observando esa dureza de sus ojos -…yo sí soy tu amiga, no me mires así.

Sunset dudó y le miró mejor, dándose cuenta de ese hormigueo pesado en su pecho. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta resignarse y bajar los ojos, soltando un suspiro, relajando el rostro y sus ojos se suavizaron.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Pues la tengo- dijo rompiendo el hechizo al ver el cambio -. Supongo que tendremos que dar pasos más pequeños- se dijo a sí misma, relajándose. -. Y conozco a la pony que los daría.

-Twilight…

-Sunset, confía en mí- la envolvió con una pata delantera -. El día de hoy será para acostumbrarte a ver las contrapartes de tus amigas y adaptarte al ambiente. Mañana podremos empezar por lo que viniste, ¿Está bien? Debemos ir a Canterlot para anunciarle a la Princesa Celestia las…

Sunset se apartó de ella palideciendo curvando las cejas.

-Pues sí, Sunset- exclamó Twilight sabiendo su reacción -. Tendremos que hablar con ella.

-¿Con qué cara podré presentarme?- murmuró para sí sintiendo un abrazo de lado de Twilight.

-Hey…tranquila, estoy contigo, ¿sí?- le sonrió con suavidad y paciente -. No curves las cejas y deja la vergüenza a un lado. Ya te has disculpado con los que has lastimado antes, ¿cierto?

-Sí pero con Celestia…- decía para interrumpirse ella misma, cerrando los ojos tensando la barbilla. -. Tú no sabes…

-Ella estará muy feliz de verte- le aseguró suavizando la mirada y Sunset levantó una sonrisa, esperanzada y a la vez agradecida con Twilight por su paciencia y comprensión.

…

-…entonces lo que tendría que hacer es conectar ambos cables para que la máquina empiece a funcionar por sí sola- concluyó un pony terrestre con voz triunfal a la vez que bajaba de su rostro un pliego de papel con bocetos de un futuro invento. -. ¿Me hago entender?

Una pegaso gris, rubia y ojos dorados bizcos lo contempló con una adorable expresión divertida en su rostro para tirar una pequeña risa que ocultó con ambos cascos.

-Pues la verdad no- dijo muy risueña mientras un mesero se acercaba a la mesa que compartían fuera de un restaurante, para llevarse las dos copas vacías y depositar otra tanda de malteadas.

-A veces me pregunto por qué te juntas conmigo- confesó frustrado el terrestre de ojos azules mientras miraba a Derpy llevarse el sorbete a la boca y tomar de su vaso. -. Siento que te aburro con mis cosas. Pero no puedo evitar compartirlo contigo.

-Oh, Doc, claro que no. Sabes que siempre me diviertes cuando dices cosas graciosas que no entiendo- comentó con una amplia sonrisa -. Además me pone feliz verte muy feliz al contarme esas cosas y me gusta escucharte. Aunque no siempre te entienda- y soltó una risa cerrando los ojos y Turner sonrió de lado, conmovido -. Y por supuesto, ¡Me gustan mucho tus garabatos!- expresó más alegre arrastrando uno de los pliegos hacia ella.

-Son planos- corrigió.

-¿Puedo hacer mis propios planos?- preguntó agitando sus alas emocionada -. Traje mis propios colores- avisó sacando una caja de marcadores. -. Nunca salgo de casa sin ellos…bueno, en realidad sí, pero hoy no.

-Claro que sí- sonrió y le arrastró un pliego sin usar. -. Asegúrate ser el mejor para colgarlo en mi laboratorio con el resto.

-¿Lo harás?- se emocionó inclinándose a él, brillante de la ilusión.

Whooves se rió asintiendo cuando desvió la mirada y cortó la risa de golpe.

-¡Santos corceles relinchantes!- exclamó sacudiéndose fuerte la cabeza -. ¿Sunset Shimmer?- escupió frunciendo el ceño y con el rostro tieso.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién?- preguntó Derpy mirando su alrededor -. ¿A quién buscamos?

-Shhh- la calló Whooves inclinándose hacia ella colocando un casco sobre su boca, para que sigiloso, le señalara con el otro casco hacia donde estaba Sunset platicando con Twilight -. ¿Qué hace en Ponyville? ¿Es amiga de la Princesa? ¿Amiga? Ella no es de tener amigos, ¿Vivirá aquí?- preguntaba con mala gana.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Derpy soltándose de su casco para reírse y burlarse -. ¿Es tu ex?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Ella te dejó, ¿Cierto?

-¡Muffins!

-A lo mejor no encontraba graciosas tus cosas con garabatos- se rió.

-Son planos- volvió a corregir, ceñudo -. Y no fue mi novia.

-Cierto…nunca has tenido una- y volvió a reír.

-Y tú no has tenido novio.

-¿Y?- soltó encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupada.

Whooves cerró los ojos sobándose la sien pero soltó una sonrisa.

-No puedo enojarme contigo- admitió.

-Claro que no. Soy tu mejor amiga- expandió la sonrisa y tomó un marcador para continuar su "plano" -. Entonces, ¿quién es ella?

-Vamos, Muffins, te hablé de ella, acuérdate- le dijo arrastrando de su vaso, mirando el contenido -. Es la razón por la que te recibí mal cuando vivía en Canterlot- le recordó nada orgulloso.

-Más bien es la razón por la que nos conocimos- le corrigió, cambiando de marcador sin desprender la mirada del pliego.

-Bueno, sí, es cierto- admitió arrugando la frente y bebió de su sorbete.

*Flashback*

 _Whooves terminó de empacar sus dos maletas, lanzándolas cerca de la puerta del cuarto en la que se quedada en una de las torres del castillo, ido del enojo. De todos modos, se va de allí tal como vino; con un par de objetos personales y ropa. El resto del inmueble pertenecía al castillo, donde se suponía podría explotar sus habilidades matemáticas y científicas, poco tomado en cuenta en Equestria como lo es la magia, pero eso iba a cambiar, con él en la cabecilla del proyecto, pero cierta unicornio había obstaculizado sus planes._

 _En tan sólo recordarlo soltó un gruñido molesto como de resignación y abrió la puerta ceñudo arrastrando las maletas. No quería regresar a la casa de sus padres. Ser un superdotado en las materias exactas e ingeniería a tan temprana edad lo hizo estudiar la escuela a distancia y en corto tiempo, por lo que sólo quería seguir con su vida, con su destino._

 _Cuando alguien saludó._

 _-¡Oh, buen día!- saludó una pegaso gris volando a pocos centímetros del suelo abriendo el buzón a un lado del cuarto de la torre._

 _El terrestre resopló conteniendo el mal genio y tiró la puerta, haciendo respingar a la pegaso que arrugó la frente pero mantuvo la sonrisa y alejarse del buzón para estirarle un sobre manila._

 _-¡Correo para Time Turner!- anunció lo más amable que pudo ojeando su nombre en el sobre y allí recién Turner la miró bien, y debió admitir, que no pudo evitar mirar fijo por un segundo sus ojos bizcos tomándolo desprevenido. Parpadeó y aclaró la garganta, ignorándolo para expandir el panorama._

 _-Tú no eres mi cartero._

 _-Buenos días para usted también- exclamó ceñuda colocándose los cascos alrededor de su cintura._

 _-Buenos días- dijo impaciente -. Tú no eres mi cartero- insistió._

 _-Así está mucho mejor- aprobó sonriéndole ignorando su mala vibra -. Hoy es día de práctica- se explicó aterrizando al suelo y le volvió a estirar el sobre -. Estoy entrenando para ser cartera._

 _-Sí, sí- exclamó tomando la carta de una vez._

 _-Uuuh, ¿Se va de viaje?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia sus maletas._

 _-Hey, ¿No les enseñan a respetar la privacidad o te ausentaste ese día?_

 _-jajajaja- se limitó en reírse -. Que tenga un buen día y disfrute su catálogo- expresó sonriente la pegaso y el terrestre acentuó su ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Revisaste mi correo?_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no- se defendió._

 _-¿Y cómo sabes lo que contiene?_

 _-Aaahh, he repartido muchas con ese remitente y son catálogos de lugares de Equestria. En este mes es de Ponyville. Ahí vivo yo._

 _-¿Ponyville?- repitió y tiró de un extremo del sobre para sacar el catálogo._

 _-Sip. Es el mejor lugar de Equestria, bueno, para mí. Los ponies son muy buenos y es tranquilo._

 _-Tranquilo…- pensó mirándola más relajado -. ¿Qué tan tranquilo?_

 _-Bueno, nunca sucede nada allí y es pequeño, pero ahí todos somos amigos, lo que lo hace muy especial. Además hay una reciente pastelería llamada SugarCube Corner donde venden los mejores muffins de Equestria- celebró muy risueña y sobrevoló cortamente del suelo, abrazándose._

 _-Mira…sí me voy de viaje pero no sabía dónde dirigirme, pero es tentador ese lugar del que me hablas, Ponyville- confesó ojeando el catálogo mostrando fotografías del pueblo y reseñas del mismo._

 _-¿Te mudarás a Ponyville?- preguntó emocionada._

 _-Puede ser. Si dices que es muy callado, es ideal para concentrarme en mis inventos._

 _-¿Eres inventor?_

 _-Sí, lo soy- le sonrió levantándole la mirada._

 _-¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! Debes ser muy listo._

 _-Pues…sí._

 _-Y eres muy joven._

 _-Pues…sí._

 _-Y eres lindo._

 _-Pues…- calló, sonrojándose avergonzado por el cumplido, pero miró su rostro resplandeciendo con una adorable sonrisa, con la inocencia que dijo el comentario y tiró una risa, relajándose. Ella también era linda -. Lamento recibirte mal. No tienes la culpa de mi malgenio. Lo siento._

 _-Está bien, normalmente nosotros los carteros no siempre nos tratan como deben. Ya nos advirtieron que los portazos suelen ser pan de cada día- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Gajes del oficio tal vez?_

 _-De todas formas. No quiero que lleves una idea equivocada de mí. Perdón por eso…eh…_

 _-Derpy Hooves- le dijo estirando un casco y Turner se lo recibió -. Mi nombre es Derpy Hooves pero mis amigos me dicen…- dudó para reírse -. Neh, nadie me llama de forma especial._

 _-Bueno, Derpy Hooves, tras este mal viaje a Canterlot, debo decir que es un alivio encontrarme con la pony más dulce de Equestria._

 _Derpy se sonrió suavemente._

 _-¿Soy un muffin para ti?_

 _Turner arrugó la frente, divertido._

 _-Sí, eres un Muffin- exclamó conmovido y se sonrieron mutuamente pero entonces sacudió la cabeza con fuerza -. ¡Santos corceles relinchantes! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo llegué a decirte eso? ¿No estaba furioso hace un minuto?_

 _-¿La fuerza de la amistad?- comentó divertida para aplaudir -. Y entonces… ¿Te mudarás a Ponyville, serás mi amigo y me dirás de forma especial Muffins?"._

Whooves miraba a Derpy cambiando de colores para seguir dibujando en su pliego.

Ambos apenas tendrían los dieciocho años de edad cuando se conocieron y había pasado casi cuatro de su repentina, peculiar, pero muy linda y unida amistad.

Aunque Ponyville tuvo algunos años siendo un pueblo muy tranquilo y silencioso…eso cambió hace casi más de un año con la llegada de Twilight Sparkle. Con villanos, alocadas situaciones en el pueblo y todo eso. Al haber perdido ese silencio que fue lo que motivó a instalarse allí, alguna vez pensó mudarse, pero se había encariñado mucho con el pueblo y sus ponies que con ellos, se acostumbró a cada acontecimiento que ocurría.

O principalmente se quedó por alguien…

-¡Terminé!- anunció la pegaso levantando el pliego, mostrando un dibujo de él y ella compartiendo un muffin con un arco que decía "Mejores Amigos Por Siempre".

-Santos corceles relinchantes- dijo con serenidad suavizando los ojos -. Es hermoso. Pero creí que harías unos…- se sonrió – "garabatos".

-Sí, pero cambié de opinión. ¿No es mejor así?

-Muffins…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por presentarme Ponyville.

-Siempre dices eso, Doc- sonrió torciendo los ojos.

"Es que nunca terminaré de agradecerte" pensó y regresó la mirada hacia donde ya se iban Sunset y Twilight, manteniendo la sonrisa y concentrando su mirada a la unicornio dorada. "Si ese día no hubiera estado en mi cuarto al obligarme salir antes del laboratorio, no me hubiera encontrando con Muffins. Supongo que de forma indirecta, gracias a ti la conocí".

-Brrrr- exclamó Sunset sacudiéndose.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Twilight mientras galopaban.

-No sé, me siento como observada.

-Estás paranoica- jugó codeándole y Sunset sintió una electricidad que se paseó como una delgada y fría línea por su cuerpo, lo que la hizo mirar de reojo con curiosidad a la alicornio.

Desde su redención, no le costaba admitir lo mucho que admiraba a Twilight y perderse para hablar tan bien de ella. Como le dijo a Flash Sentry antes de irse, ella era lo que necesitaba cuando tenía un dolor en su corazón. Era inteligente, fácil de querer y admirar, talentosa, portadora de una magia poderosa, ahora incluyendo la alicornio, una monarca con súbditos que la aprecian y buscan consuelo y consejos con su sabiduría sobre la amistad gracias a sus cinco amigas, quienes aparte eran portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, uno de los medios más fuertes de defensa más fuertes de Equestria, capaz de detener alguna vez al mismísimo Espíritu del Caos y Nightmare Moon, en dos ocasiones. Twilight era luz, una brillante, demasiado fúlgida. Por eso no podía escribirle en su libro los cambios negativos que sentía dentro de ella, con el temor de defraudarla. Porque era todo lo contrario a ella.

Twilight Sparkle era lo que todo pony quisiera ser y tener.

-Es gracioso…ahora yo me siento…- decía la alicornio con gracia para mirar a Sunset y ver la embelesada mirada sobre ella -…observada…-completó torciendo el gesto, incomodada. -. ¿Qué?

-Twilight…

-¿Sí?

-Ahm…- regresó su mirada enfrente con los ojos hacia algún lado -…nada…

-Dime. ¿Qué veías tanto?

-Nada. Olvídalo.

-Vamos, Sunset…

-Nada.

-Ya te lo sacaré. Tengo mucho tiempo. Vives bajo mi mismo techo, ¿Recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo…es un castillo…

-Y es tuyo también. Es el Castillo de la Amistad y tú eres mi amiga, ¿Entiendes?

Sunset suspiró.

-Entiendo…- murmuró dándose cuenta que estaban más cerca del bosque Everfree.

Unos minutos después, Sunset y Twilight cruzaban el camino que dirigía a una humilde cabaña, encontrándose con una pegaso de crin rosa pálido alimentando algunas ardillas, volando en un árbol.

Sunset curvó las cejas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fluttershy- murmuró para sí y Twilight le asintió.

-Sí que tenían apetito- dijo la pegaso sonriéndole a los animales para escuchar pasos entre el césped y bajó la mirada, sorprendida de ver de vuelta a Sunset Shimmer.

Se cohibió un poco y aterrizó frente a ellas con mirada gacha, haciendo cubrir su melena un poco su rostro.

-Buen día, Fluttershy- saludó Twilight expandiendo una sonrisa -. Te presento a Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, ella es Fluttershy.

-Ho-hola- saludó la pegaso.

-Ho-hola- también tartamudeó Sunset, incomodada. Asimismo como le pasó con Rarity. No sentía nada. Seca, lo que exteriorizó con un gesto y cuerpo tieso, lo que cohibió más a la pegaso.

Y se hizo el silencio. Ambas ponies mirando hacia un lado entumecidas. Sunset la miraba de reojo, escéptica y Fluttershy contrariada.

-Emmm- pensó Twilight aclarando la garganta para romper aquel ambiente que hasta ella se incomodó y miró a Fluttershy -. ¿Y…qué hacías en el árbol?

-Alimentaba…las ardillas…- dijo con voz aguada de la vergüenza.

-Oh.

De nuevo silencio.

Twilight miró a Sunset y con un movimiento de cabeza la motivó a decir algo. Sunset tenía las cejas curvadas y miró a la pegaso.

-Ahm…emmm…- "'¿Qué digo? Esto es tan incómodo" pensó -…eh…me…me gusta tu crin…

Como alérgica a los cumplidos, Fluttershy se cohibió más, sonrojándose.

Sunset suavizó la mirada, nostálgica y lamentándose. "Bueno…a **él** le funcionó…" se recordó y desvió la mirada, rascándose más incómoda a un lado de su pata delantera.

-¿Nos das un minuto?- le preguntó Twilight a Fluttershy para apartarse con Sunset.

-Lo siento pero esto es demasiado extraño para mí- le dijo antes de que la regañara.

-Lo sé pero debes hacer un esfuerzo.

-Bueno, tu amiga no ayuda mucho que digamos.

-Entiendo pero tú conoces a Fluttershy, la primera vez suele ser muy tímida.

-Mi Fluttershy no lo fue conmigo- defendió mirando a un lado.

-Las circunstancias fueron distintas.

-¿Entonces debo convertirme en demonio para que la tuya me muestra amabilidad?- ironizó. -. Vaya…- lamentó, pensando… ¿Entonces su Fluttershy fue su amiga para "arreglarla"? O más bien…todas las amigas que ganó, sólo fueron por eso, porque Twilight se los pidió…Sunset curvó las cejas con sus reflexiones. ¿Habían construido su amistad…por el simple hecho de que no volviera a recaer, no porque realmente les nacía?

-¿Sunset?- la llamó Twilight y entonces ella la miró.

¿Twilight era comprensiva y amable…por las mismas razones, no porque realmente le importaba por ser ella misma?

"No son tus amigas porque realmente te quieren sino por…temor".

-Twilight, no me siento bien- exclamó con una repentina jaqueca, queriendo dejar de deducir cosas sin control.

-Hey…- la llamó, viéndole los ojos aguados -. ¿Qué sucede?

Pero Sunset sacudió la cabeza retrocediendo, rechazando su casco estirado.

-¿Quieres un té?- ofreció Fluttershy aún con voz muy suave pero mostrando amabilidad al ver que se descomponía.

"¿Lo ves?" pensaba mirando a la pegaso "Sólo estiran su casco cuando pareces perder el control".

-No, gracias- rechazó con voz seca -. Sólo necesito estar sola.

-Por supuesto que no- señaló Twilight poniéndose firme.

-Oh, sí, no pueden dejarme sola, ¿cierto?- comentó con voz molesta, frunciendo el ceño -. No te culpo…Las Rainbooms también hacían eso…

-Sunset, no me refería a eso- se explicó la alicornio enseguida –solo que recién llegas a este mundo después de mucho tiempo y tal vez te sientas incómoda como para que andes sola por allí.

-En cualquier mundo terminaré sintiéndome incómoda- refunfuñó y se dio vuelta, hacia…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- la llamó Twilight al verla dirigirse al bosque Everfree.

-Justo dónde empezó todo- murmuró para sí, sintiendo los pasos de Twilight tras ella e iluminó su cuerno y se teletransportó, desapareciendo frente a ella.

-¡Sunset!- lamentó Twilight.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se apresuró Fluttershy -. Es mi culpa. Fui muy tonta. Muy tímida y la espanté. Lo lamento tanto.

-No es tu culpa. En realidad, se portó también extraña con Rarity- comentó con las cejas curvadas -. Creo que esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

-¿Pero por qué fue al bosque Everfree?- cuestionó preocupada y lanzando una mirada temerosa hacia el ambiente oscuro y tétrico del bosque.

…

-¿Rarity?

-Hola, Querido- saludó la modista notoriamente agotada frente a la entrada de la casa de Moon White.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dudó levantándole una ceja.

-Vine a ver cómo andan las cosas en la boutique que tengo en Canterlot y aproveché a ver cómo estabas después de lo de anoche.

-Pues…estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar- se la quedó mirando -. Pero usted no se ve muy bien. Parece agotada.

-Ideas tuyas, ¿Puedo…?- preguntó señalando el interior de la casa.

-Claro- aceptó intrigado y se hizo a un lado, sólo para ver a la unicornio entrar arrastrando con su magia un exhibidor con ruedas en el que colgaban algunos trajes -. Rarity…- dudó levantando de nueva la ceja.

-Antes de que preguntes, me di cuenta que tenía algunos diseños en la boutique...

-Ajám- le siguió la corriente.

-Y que se quedaron sin vender.

-No te creo- dramatizó sorpresa.

-Y bueno, como eres maestro, vine a…

-¿Venderme algunos?

-Regalártelos, querido. No harán más que bultos si los conservo y…

-Ok, ya seguí el juego suficiente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Rarity… tú diseñas para yeguas…y estas prendas son de corcel…lo que me hace pensar que los diseñaste especialmente para mí, ¿Me equivoco? Creo que no.

La unicornio bajó los hombros, resignada.

-¿Qué hace en realidad aquí?- le preguntó ojeando los trajes.

-Me siento muy mal por lo de anoche y no sé, quise compensar algo diseñándote unos trajes aunque no compenso mucho, ¿cierto?

-Rarity…- suspiró desviando su mirada en ella-. No tiene nada de culpa de lo que sucedió. Twilight ya te lo dijo.

-Sí pero fui cobarde, tenía miedo y eso a lo mejor me retuvo a…

-Rarity- le interrumpió con un suspiro para darle una suave sonrisa -. ¿Quieres té? Se nota que te urge un té.

-Ahm…-dudó, parpadeando sorprendida por la oferta -…bueno, está bien…

-Sígueme- exclamó caminando hacia la cocina y Rarity obedeció.

La modista se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras veía a Moon White cerca de los anaqueles y sacó una caja de té, encendió la hornilla y puso calentar el agua.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tenía miedo- rompió el silencio el unicornio.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Todos en ese salón teníamos miedo!- exclamó expandiendo la sonrisa con obviedad dándole la cara -. Vamos…sé que puedo ser serio pero no soy de piedra. Pero lo que me ha enseñado estos años practicando la magia y bueno, con mi condición, es que nunca debes perder la concentración. Aunque hasta el mejor puede fallar…-miró hacia la olla que se calentaba -…como a Twilight con mi hechizo, y me estaba pasando a mí, por eso tuve que sacarlos del salón, para retomar la concentración…aunque tener a mis cascos dos princesas perdiendo su magia y debilitando su cuerpo en el proceso me hicieron difícil la tarea…- lanzó un suspiro mientras apagaba la hornilla, sacaba la olla y colocaba el agua en una taza con un sobre de té en ella. Todo levitándola con su magia.

-Oh…bueno, no parecías temeroso, bueno, algo ansioso pero…- se interrumpió al ver que todos los objetos levitados cayeron en el mesón.

Moon White frunció el ceño, rascándose la barbilla.

-Interesante…- murmuró él para sí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No…mejor, sí- dijo para mirarla -. Cuando diga hable, hágalo.

-Ah…está…bien- dudó sin entender.

Moon White volvió a levitar todo, con la mirada fija a la caja de té, la pequeña olla y un sobre.

-Hable- dijo después de unos largos segundos.

-Bueno…eh…lo que trataba de preguntarte era de qué en sí tenías…- y calló al ver que de nuevo los objetos caían -. ¿Moon White?

-Ouh…- lamentó curvando las cejas -. No puedo dividir mi atención al levitar- se dijo para sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Por lo que veo, desde ahora, si presto atención a algo, como a lo que usted dice mientras use magia- se explicó mirándola -, no tengo la fuerza para mantener la levitación y se romperá el hechizo. Tal vez suceda en otros también- miró el rostro triste de Rarity –pero…creo que si empiezo a practicar aumentando la concentración, podría recuperar a hacer ambas cosas a la vez a la larga, no sé- trató de animarla y levitó la taza humeante hacia ella…aunque lo pensó mejor y se lo puso en un casco -. Seamos precavidos…- sonrió amable, para evitar que la taza se rompa al caer si lo levita.

-Tú sólo tratas de hacerme sentir menos culpable.

-Trato de ser optimista- sinceró dejando la taza frente ella. -. ¿Cuál era su pregunta?- quiso retomar el tema.

-¿De qué temías?- preguntó para tomar un sorbo de té.

-Lo mismo que ustedes. De que las princesas terminaran por perder su magia y ser más débiles.

-Como tú- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Moon White concentró mejor su atención en ella -. Por eso lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-No querías que ellas sufran algo parecido a lo que tú, ¿Cierto? Por eso te sacrificaste al entregar parte de tu magia.

Moon White se sentó a una silla frente a ella, posó un codo a la mesa y sostuvo la cabeza con el casco.

-Eso…creo…digo, yo puedo asimilar mejor si pierdo parte de mi magia, estoy acostumbrado y soy un simple maestro. Pero ellas…son Princesas. Les urgen más su magia que lo usan para y por Equestria. Por nosotros…- miró hacia un punto vacío -…yo no tuve opción, pero ellas sí, y no podía…no iba a desaprovecharla, costara lo que costara.

-Ese ha sido uno de los actos más generosos que he visto- admitió con sonrisa relajada y Moon White regresó la mirada en ella con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es un honor escucharlo de la portadora del elemento de la generosidad.

-Te siento diferente… ¿Lo de ayer te ha hecho pensar mejor las cosas?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Estás siendo muy amable- tiró una risa –días atrás si vendría a tu casa con esta oferta de ropa, me hubieras teletransportado afuera con un "ya le dije que no"- hizo la boca un lado entrecerrando los ojos en él, pensativa -. O…más bien estás usándome de excusa.

-¿Excusa?- dudó arrugando la frente.

-Sí, excusa de atender una visita para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar que Sunset Shimmer ya debe estar en Equestria.

Moon White retrocedió la cabeza, sorprendido y…atrapado.

-Rayos…- se abrumó arrugando la frente -. Usted da miedo.

-Acerté, ¿No es cierto?- rió divertida para susurrarle -. Soy buena observadora y en los detalles- suspiró -. Entonces… ¿Quieres saber lo que sé de ella?

-No me importa- exclamó cruzándose de cascos y desviando la mirada.

-Estuvo en mi casa.

-No…me importa.

-Hablé con ella.

-No…me…importa.

-Se veía muy incomodada.

-Que…no me…- suspiró resignado, mirando hacia el tumbado -. No quiero que me importe.

-Moon White…

-Ya se los dije ayer- recordó regresando la mirada en ella -. Cumplí mi trato con la Prin…¡Con Twilight! Yo le enseñé el hechizo, ella me dijo la verdad, punto. Se acabó. Me desligué de todo. Anoche fue lo último que sabrán de mí. No me involucraré más en sus cosas.

-Querido… te importa.

-Yo no…

-Dijiste que no quieres que te importe, lo que significa que te importa.

-¡Escuche…!- bramaba ceñudo.

-Y poniéndote defensivo y terco solo lo hace más obvio.

-¡Basta de sus observaciones!- se abrumó -. Quema esa mirada…- admitió viendo los ojos sabiondos de Rarity pegados a cada reacción de él con una ceja levantada.

-Te preocupas por ella- le dijo más suave, viendo que al fin su rostro se ablandaba, resignándose -. Tú aún le tienes cariño.

-Pero…- la miró de reojo -. ¿Cómo es posible? Ella…fue…-frunció el ceño, dolido –cruel…

-Pero tú no lo eres- observó -. Por eso. Y por más resentido que estés con ella…tú aún sientes estima por ella. No puedes ser malo…sí terco, muy terco, irritablemente terco, hasta ridícul…

-Ya entendimos- interrumpió levantando una ceja

-El punto es, que tienes buen corazón, uno marcado por el resentimiento, pero que no puede odiar aunque dices hacerlo.

-Pero no tiene sentido- murmuró, realmente confundido.

-La magia a veces no tiene sentido. Sin embargo está en nosotros- comentó para tomar de su té y observar la mirada del unicornio. Estaba desarmado. En serio parece haberle afectado la llegada de Sunset…y quería aprovecharlo -. Moon White… ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Sunset Shimmer?

Moon White soltó una pequeña risa, negándose la cabeza, divertido.

-La…conocí en un parque…tendríamos unos ocho años. Yo caminaba cuando tuve esa sensación, esa necesidad de voltear la mirada y cuando lo hice, vi a una potrilla dorada de melena bicolor amarilla y roja, mirando fijo una flor, ignorando las risas de los potrillos en los juegos, saltando por allí. Tenía un lazo rojo en el cuello…-se le salió una sonrisa –me llamó mucho la atención y me le acerqué.

*Flashback*

 _-"Hola- sonrió anchamente el unicornio blanco detrás de la flor que Sunset miraba fijo. -. Mi nombre es Moon White, ¿Y el tuyo?- pero los ojos cyan se limitaron en lanzarle una mirada dura y regresar su vista a la flor -. ¿No hablas?- dudó, y miró la flor -. ¿Qué tanto la miras?- preguntó curioso para escuchar una exhalación fuerte de la unicornio -. ¿En serio no hablas? Yo conocí un pegaso que no podía oír pero cantaba muy hermoso…- curvó las cejas –pero me da tristeza saber que jamás podrá escucharse- conversó para caminar y sentarse a su lado -. ¿Por eso estás apartada del resto? ¿Se burlan de ti porque eres muda?- y Sunset cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño -. No les hagas caso. Yo puedo ser tu amigo aunque no hables. Sólo asientes para un "sí" y sacude la cabeza para un "no" ¿entiendes?- pero no tuvo respuesta -. Oh… ¿Serás sordamuda?- se preguntó y esa fue la gota que rebosó el vaso._

 _-¡POR CELESTIA!- bramó ceñuda y plantándole la mirada -. ¡Qué irritable eres! ¡¿Qué no te callas?!_

 _-¡Es un milagro!- dramatizó forzando a que los ojos vidrien y la abrazó de golpe, enfureciendo más a Sunset -. ¡Puede hablar! ¡Yo le devolví el habla!- la apretó más mirando al resto de potrillos -. ¿Escuchaste Equestria? ¡La muda ya no es más muda!_

 _Su actuación hizo que algunos dejaran de jugar para mirar con rareza a ambos y otros simplemente se reían. Sunset acentuó su ceño fruncido, sonrojada por la vergüenza._

 _-¡Apártate lunático!- exclamó empujándolo hacia adelante para verlo reír._

 _-Estoy bromeando…_

 _-Ja-Ja, mal chiste- exclamó con fastidio._

 _-Al menos te hice hablar, ¿no?- se divirtió levantándole una ceja y Sunset se tapó la boca, sorprendida de que era cierto y frunció el ceño. -. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Ni loca te diré mi nombre._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Eres raro, qué si te lo digo, buscas dónde vivo y me haces caldo._

 _-Jajajaja- rió -. Eres divertida. Me agradas._

 _-Iuk, tú no._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿No te juntas con corceles?_

 _-No me junto con nadie._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Te crees especial?_

 _-No, pero algún día lo seré- aseguró para decir con fastidio: -y preguntas demasiado._

 _-Wow, ¿Qué crees que serás un día para hacerte especial?- preguntó y sintió que atinó con la pregunta correcta porque algo brilló en sus ojos cyan._

 _-Seré una princesa alicornio como Celestia- aseguró, firme._

 _-¿Admiras a Celestia?- se emocionó -. Yo a Star Swirl. Espero algún día ser un hechicero como él._

 _-¿Quién es Star Swirl?- dudó y Moon White retrocedió aspirando con drama._

 _-¡Monstruo!_

 _-¡Hey!- reprochó._

 _-¡¿No sabes quiénes es Star Swirl?! ¡Es el padre del hechizo anamórfico!_

 _-…_

 _\- Ha hecho más de 200 hechizos._

 _-…_

 _-¡Uno de ellos es poder viajar en el tiempo momentáneamente! ¡En el tiempo!_

 _-…_

 _-No te culpo…- se resignó desinflándose -. Muy pocos saben de él._

 _-No debe ser tan especial para ser que unos cuántos sepan de él- comentó para sonreír petulante -. Al menos la Princesa Celestia es muy conocida y adorada por todos. Es poderosa, es muy hermosa, vive en un gran castillo, ¡En Canterlot! Gobierna toda Equestria y hace que todos hagan lo que dicen sin que chisten. Deja a tu…- torció el gesto -¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?_

 _-Star Swirl._

 _-Bueno…ése…lo deja pisoteado, un nada._

 _-No lo creo, digo, no debe serlo tanto pues para tu información, Star Swirl fue prácticamente el casco derecho de tu querida Celestia tras la corrupción de la Princesa Luna- exclamó desvainando la espada ante el ataque a su héroe y Sunset lo miró, impresionada -. Como oyes y para que veas que no miento, la próxima vez, vendré al parque con un par de libros que tengo de él y veas lo genial que puede ser. Quisiera tener su colección completa pero son caros y mis padres no pueden pagarlo._

 _-Eres un nerd._

 _-Tomaré eso como un cumplido- se sonrió._

 _Una campanilla sonó y Sunset elevó las orejas enseguida._

 _-Tengo que irme- avisó Sunset levantándose y Moon White la imitó._

 _-¿Estarás aquí el próximo sábado?_

 _-No contestaré eso._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque no quiero volver a encontrarme contigo._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque no somos amigos._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque yo no tengo amigos._

 _-Podrías ser el primero._

 _-¡Jamás!_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¡Para empezar no dejas de hacer mil preguntas!- se quejó._

 _-Ah…si es eso, preguntaré menos. Pero antes, ¿Por qué mirabas la flor?_

 _-¡Dijiste que preguntarías menos!_

 _-Es la última, lo prometo._

 _-Trataba de hacer un hechizo._

 _-¡Cool! ¿Cuál?_

 _-Lo siento- se sonrió de lado -. Dijiste que la anterior sería la última._

 _-¿Me lo dirás la próxima vez?_

 _-…- y empezó a caminar hacia donde se reunían otros potrillos también con lazos rojos en su cuello._

 _-¿Me dirás tu nombre?- le gritó mientras se alejaba._

 _-¡Deja de preguntar!_

 _-¡Me…me gusta tu crin!_

 _Sunset paró a raya para voltear y reclamar con un gesto el cumplido._

 _-Bueno…- habló, removiendo la tierra con una pata y mirada cohibida -…escuché por allí que a las yeguas le gustan que le digan que su crin es bonita… ¿Así serías mi amiga?- y levantó la cara de prisa -. ¡Aunque sí creo que la tuya es bonita!- exclamó enseguida para que no creyera que era solo por decirlo -. ¡Palabra!_

 _Y los labios de Sunset no evitaron curvarse en una sonrisa divertida._

 _-¡Lunático!- soltó y se le escapó una risa mientras daba la vuelta y continuaba con su marcha._

 _-¿Eso fue una risa?- se animó._

 _-¿Qué? ¡NO!_

 _-¡¿Entonces nos vemos el sábado aquí mismo?!_

 _-¡Sí!- cayó en su juego y agrandó los ojos- digo… ¡NO!- gruñó y Moon White rió"._

-Para ser alguien que dices odiar…- dijo Rarity viendo la mirada perdida y dulce de Moon White -…hablas de ella con mucho cariño…pero, ¿Qué sucedió para que se enemistaran?

Y los ojos grises perdieron el brillo y se endurecieron, lentamente frunciendo el ceño y el rostro se expresó rudo, devolviendo la mirada en Rarity, quien curvó las cejas al ver el repentino cambio de humor.

-No quiero saber nada de ella, ¿Sí?- dijo con voz seca.

-Pero creí…

-¡No me importa! Es la pony más egoísta y fría que he conocido. Además me contaron lo que hizo en el mundo tras el espejo. ¡Sólo solidifica mi postura!

-Pero no lo fue siempre por lo que veo.

-¡Siempre lo fue, sólo que sacó lo peor de sí en el momento justo, en el momento en el que yo…!- se interrumpió, reteniendo un gruñido concentrando su mirada dura sobre la unicornio. -. No volveré a mirar atrás.

-Moon White…

-Pierde el tiempo- refunfuñó mirando hacia un lado y el relajado ambiente se entornó incómodo y pesado.

Al ver la actitud esquiva y terca, Rarity tomó el último contenido de té y se levantó de la silla.

-Gracias por el té.

-De nada- levantó la mirada aún endurecida -. Y ni crea que aceptaré sus regalos…- relajó un poco los ojos -. Pagaré por ellos, ¿Está bien?

Rarity le regaló una amable sonrisa.

-Por ser amigo, te los dejo en oferta y facilidad de pago.

Moon White abrió la boca para contradecir eso de "amigo" pero se resignó. No podía negarlo y Twilight tenía razón. Esas seis ponies habían roto sus reglas y sería tonto negárselo más.

Tal vez lo había sido demasiado tiempo y está cansado de serlo.

…

 _-"¿No tengo padres?_

 _-Los tienes sólo que…no están aquí._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Querida… ¿Has visto el bosque que tienen prohibido acercarse?_

 _Un potrilla dorada de ojos cyan asintió con una mirada de profunda tristeza y ojos llorosos._

 _-Bueno…dos jóvenes potros te encontraron sola dentro de él cuando apenas tenías días de nacida._

 _-¿Qué hacía allí?_

 _-No lo sé, querida- consoló una pony terreste de crin verde y cuerpo rosa._

 _El corazón de la huérfana le dolía con cada palpitar mientras se le desbordaban unas lágrimas._

 _Desde muy pequeña, muchos ponies adultos se encargaron de educarla y explicarle el mundo que le rodea con otros potrillos en un gran edificio. Ahí dormía. Ahí estudiaba. Ahí se desenvolvía._

 _En realidad, su único mundo era el orfanato._

 _-¡¿Bosque Everfree?!- corearon un grupo de potrillos mirando con ojos alarmados y espantados a Sunset._

 _-¿Ahí te encontraron?- se horrizó un pegaso naranja._

 _-Pues…sí- respondió Sunset bajando la mirada._

 _-¡Qué horrible! ¿No tenías miedo?- preguntó otra unicornio._

 _-¡Dah! Era una bebé- le respondió otro potrillo. -. No sabía._

 _-¿Te abandonaron en ese lugar?- se preguntó un potro terrestre, mirándola receloso -. Debiste hacer algo muy malo como para que te dejaran allí._

 _-O no te querían ni un poquito- opinó otro._

 _-¡Pudo comerte un monstruo!_

 _-Sunset "carnada de monstruo" Shimmer- lanzó uno con una risa que no evitó que algunos se le salieran una también._

 _-No es gracioso- musitó Sunset con la cabeza gacha y los ojos hacia arriba._

 _-Pero es verdad. ¡Te dejaron de carnada en el bosque más tenebroso de Equestria!_

 _-Las criaturas pudieron haberte comido._

 _-Hubieran dicho algo como "ñam ñam ñam. Me sentó mal esa unicornio"- se carcajeó con voz gruesa como imitando a un monstruo haciendo que otra tanda de risas se elevaran._

 _No todos se reían. Otros simplemente miraban las burlas sin inmutarse ya que si hablaran, sabrían que ellos también serían blancos de burlas. Sunset no podía evitar pensar que tenían razón. ¿Tan poco valía como para no sólo ser abandona, sino serlo en el bosque Everfree con lo peligroso que es?_

 _Ella pensó que compartir su historia, como los demás lo habían hecho, se sentiría menos afligida, pero qué equivocada estaba. Por abrir la boca, el rumor corrió, y como todo rumor, empiezan a llover suposiciones y tergiversar historias, concluyendo que como su origen fue en aquel misterioso y tétrico bosque, algo malo había con ella. Inventando historias que nació de la oscuridad del bosque, o que sus padres eran brujos de magia oscura, o que simplemente no la quisieron nada y la abandonaron allí porque sabrían que no dudaría ni mediodía._

 _Aquella mala fama la hacían ganar miradas fijas y curiosas. Empezaron a ignorarla o simplemente molestarla con más malos chistes de ser devorada o que era la menos querida de todos los abandonados por su historia._

 _Sunset sólo podía reaccionar con lágrimas y lamentos, siempre llorando buscando el consuelo de alguna de las cuidadoras que pese que hablaran con los potrillos, más podía el peso del rumor y burlas._

" _No los tomes en cuenta" le recomendaban, y ella empezó a hacerlo, logrando encerrarse en su burbuja y acostumbrarse a su soledad, además, de que en su mundo, nadie podría ser su amigo, sólo alguien a quien ignorar e importarle muy poco, siendo su única prioridad, ella misma"._

-¿Cómo encontrar respuestas?- se preguntó Sunset rompiendo el recuerdo, en algún lado del bosque, caminando despacio y con la mirada alerta. -. ¿Pero en realidad qué estoy buscando?- se frustró, sentándose. -. ¿Qué hago aquí?- reconoció su estupidez pero no se resistió a la idea de salir de la presencia de esas ponies, que la incomodaban, huir.

O más bien huir de lo que pensaba.

¿Quieren ayudarla? Ya se sentía asqueada de tanta ayuda inútil que sólo la empeoraba. El pensamiento la hizo respingar, sacudiendo la cabeza curvando las cejas. A veces, simplemente, sentía que perdía el control de lo que recordaba, pensaba y sentía. Y muy seguido le pasó el día de hoy.

Miró su alrededor. Se había perdido ante el recuerdo y desconoce cuánto lleva caminando, respingando por algún movimiento de las plantas y de su propia frágil sombra entre la poca luz del bosque. Llevaba el cuerno iluminado, encerrada en un campo de fuerza. Si alguna criatura se lanzaría a atacarla, debía pensarlo dos veces, ya que apenas haría contacto con la magia que la rodeaba, una descarga eléctrica lo dejaría paralizado del ataque dejándole suficiente tiempo para escapar. "¿Demasiado? No lo creo. Es tonto no usar hechizos de protección que a la vez ataquen a tu enemigo por ser… ¿muy cruel?" pensó, mirando el campo de fuerza. "bueno…la descarga es fuerte y puede que dañe permanentemente…hasta probabilidades de afectar de hecho el corazón pero…estoy defendiéndome" suspiró rodando los ojos con fastidio "Y nadie lloraría por un monstruo menos. Deberían agradecérmelo. Bien pensaba Moon White. Los buenos hechizos deben ser compartidos para el uso de todos los unicornios, no sólo deben ser conocimientos de las prince…"detuvo el pensamiento al notar que había mencionado al unicornio. "Moon White…"repitió arrugando la frente y miró de nuevo el…

 _-"¿Campo de fuerza?- preguntó el potrillo blanco de ojos grises viendo a Sunset concentrada frente a una flor en el parque -. ¿Es lo que intentabas hacer el sábado pasado?_

 _-S-sí- forzó a contestar mientras de a poco, la luz del cuerno parpadeaba tratando de lograr el hechizo pero la flor no se cubría en un domo de su magia. Sunset se detuvo con un resoplido ante el esfuerzo. -. Recién empiezo a practicar. Ya lo lograré._

 _-¿Por qué quieres hacer uno? ¿Dónde oíste de él? ¿Estás interesada en la ma…?_

 _-¡Dijiste que preguntarías menos!- se quejó frunciéndole el ceño._

 _-Lo siento- exclamó, tapándose la boca con ambos cascos -. Soy muy curioso._

 _-O muy irritable._

 _-¿Irritablemente curioso? ¿O curiosamente irritable?_

 _A Sunset se le soltó una risa que detuvo al instante._

 _-Hey, te hice reír de nuevo- celebró el unicornio._

 _-No es cierto. Estaba…tosiendo._

 _-¿Por qué haces eso?- dudó -. ¿Por qué no admites que te hago reír?_

 _-¡Y de nuevo las preguntas!- se volvió a quejar y se levantó para irse._

 _-¡Ya, ya, no vuelvo a preguntar!_

 _-No te creo- exclamó ceñuda y empezó a alejarse._

 _-¡Traje los libros de Star Swirl!- avisó y Sunset volteó, viéndolo quitarse la alforja que colgaba en su lomo, haciendo caer un par de libros de pasta dura y purpura. -. Ven. Te mostraré algunos datos que te gustarían._

 _-¿Por qué tan seguro?- preguntó mientras retornaba a él._

 _-Porque tiene que ver con la Princesa Celestia- aclaró buscando las páginas mientras torcía el gesto -. Aunque debo admitir que no son más que un par de líneas. Se sabe muy poco de la vida privada de Star Swirl, tanto, ¡Que nadie lo recuerda de juventud! Sólo siempre anciano y con espesa barba blanca._

 _-¿No te aburre leer?_

 _-Si es algo que te interesa, no._

 _-¿Y qué te interesa?_

 _-La magia- levantó la mirada con una sonrisa -. Y Star Swirl pasó toda su vida estudiándola. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo. Quiero ser un gran hechicero como él. Por eso…- miró la flor e hizo brillar su cuerno, llevando un casco a un lado de este y sacó la lengua a una comisura de su boca, concentrando su mirada en la flor para hacer aparecer un pequeño campo de fuerza gris y Sunset aspiró emocionada sonriéndose. -…desde ahora estoy practicando._

 _-¡Debes enseñarme!- exclamó radiante._

 _-Mejor aún. ¡Seamos compañeros de clases!_

 _-¿Compañeros?- dudó, bajando el ánimo._

 _-Sí. Estoy en un curso de magia intensivo. Desde muy pequeño mostré habilidades de la magia así que mis padres con sacrificio, me inscribieron a ese curso, así cuando intente aprobar las pruebas de la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados pueda estar listo._

 _-¿Puedes ir más lento? Explícame qué es ese curso, esa escuela. ¿Hay más interesado en la magia como nosotros?_

 _-No sales mucho, ¿eh?_

 _-Mmm, no…- contestó desviando la mirada, ciertamente avergonzada y Moon White lo captó._

 _\- ¿Conoces otro hechizo?- quiso cambiar de tema._

 _Sunset le devolvió la mirada y asintió lentamente. Cerró los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno. El resplandor de su magia cyan la cubrió entera, haciéndola desprender de a poco del suelo y la magia se desprendiera de ella formando una nube cyan brillante bajo su pequeño cuerpo y se recostara en ella, flotando y siendo dirigida por ella. Al abrir los ojos, vio la boca desencajada de Moon White._

 _-Eso…es…wow…es demasiado genial…no…cómo…es…_

 _-No te entie…_

 _-¡Eres muy talentosa!- celebró resplandeciendo y Sunset retrocedió la cabeza, asombrada por el cumplido -. ¡Es magia complicada para un potrillo lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Yo aún debo practicar para mantener una levitación! ¡Y tú te levitas entera!_

 _-¿Qué? Yo…sólo desprendí mi magia para hacer una nube. No es gran cosa. Cualquier unicornio puede hacerlo._

 _-Sí pero, ¿Desprender magia? ¿A nuestra edad? ¿Sabes el poder de concentración que debes tener? ¿Y aprendiste sola?- disparaba cada vez más maravillado. Sunset asintió lentamente. -. Wow, ¡Sabía que tenías algo especial!_

 _Sin darse cuenta, Sunset empezaba a dibujar despacio una sonrisa a la vez que un rubor cubría sus mejillas y sus ojos se iluminaban divertidos al ver a Moon White celebrar desde el suelo su habilidad, disparándole preguntas._

 _Los halagos los sintió tan extraños, porque normalmente recibía apodos o bufas._

 _Se suponía que ella no traía nada bueno._

 _Se suponía que solo era un chiste._

 _Se suponía que en su mundo no tenía amigos._

 _Pero esta vez, alguien se expresaba ante ella, positivamente. Alguien era muy amable. No la juzgaba. La divertía. La motivaba. La hacía querer dejar de pensar por primera vez en ella misma._

 _Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su mundo era más grande que el orfanato. Y en ese mundo, estaba Moon White"._

-Ese Lunático…- murmuró Sunset vidriándole los ojos con ceño fruncido cuando sobresaltó al escuchar el movimiento de las copas de los árboles. -. ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- preguntó y más copas fueron movidas con velocidad.

Sunset acentuó su ceño fruncido, parándose con mayor firmeza y a la defensiva, concentrando más magia de su cuerno y cargó su campo de fuerza haciendo que hasta unos pernos de electricidad chispearan cuando la silueta se dirige hacia ella y Sunset expande su campo de fuerza para deshacerla, haciéndola levantar y aterrizara sobre su amenaza.

-¡Hey!- alcanzó a advertir la víctima para hacerse a un lado de prisa, alcanzando a evitar el ataque pero la fuerza de la misma la empujó violenta contra un árbol y rodar en el suelo.

El cuerpo quedó echado mientras jadeaba de dolor y Sunset se acercó para conocer a la criatura y encontrar a…

-¡¿Rainbow Dash?!- escupió agrandando los ojos, viendo malherida a la pegaso con su ala derecha entumecida y plumas que alcanzaron a ser quemadas.

…

 **¡Buen viernes para todos! Y regresamos con la a continuación de la segunda temporada de esta historia bajo el nombre "Lo Que Somos Ahora". Como verán, ya se empezará a revelar el pasado de Sunset y de otros personajes para entender lo que sucede en su presente.**

 **Bienvenidos a todos y espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. ¡Comenten y denle fallow y/o fav! :3**

 **Ahora actualizaré los días VIERNES, así que atentos xD**

 **Les deseo un buen fin de semana y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera! *ya extrañaba escribir esta despedida xD***


	2. Un Ardor de Corazón

**Un ardor de corazón**

Sunset tenía los ojos agrandados con un casco en su pecho y un fuerte ceño fruncido, viendo la contraparte pony de quien fue alguna vez su amiga sacudir su cabeza, asimilando lo que ocurrió para levantar la cabeza hacia ella, furiosa.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! ¡Auch!- se quejó la pegaso celeste gesticulando dolor.

-Lo siento pero ¡Tú tienes la culpa!- se descargó Sunset con voz nerviosa.

-¡Claro! ¡Yo tengo la culpa de que me lances una descarga!

-¿Rainbow?- habló una nueva voz a lo lejos.

-¡Twilight!- avisó la pegaso mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Rainbow!- exclamó la alicornio morada al divisarla y voló a ellas enseguida. -. ¿Qué te…?

-Sunset me atacó- se limitó en decir mirando con profundo recelo a la mencionada.

-¿Qué?- jadeó Twilight mirando a Sunset.

-¡No fue intencional! Bueno sí, sí lo fue, pero creí que me iban a atacar. ¡Ella volaba como desquiciada por los alrededores!

-¡Desquiciada de preocupación porque estás demasiado adentro en el Bosque Everfree!- bramó la pegaso aun echada al suelo -. ¡Twilight me pidió sobrevolarlo para encontrarte! ¿Tanto tiempo lejos te hizo olvidar lo peligroso que es si vas sola?

-¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?!- reclamó para guardarse lo que quería decir "aquí me abandonaron a mi suerte".

-¡Bueno basta!- exclamó Twilight entre las dos -. Debemos salir de aquí ahora y llevarte al hospital- mencionó tomando con sus cascos delicadamente el ala de Rainbow -. ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó para ver a la pegaso parpadear de sorpresa dejando entreabrir la boca.

-No…no siento mi ala- musitó Rainbow curvando las cejas recién dándose cuenta de que su ala lastimada se mantenía entumecida, sin poder doblarla -. No puedo moverla - insistió con cierto pánico mirando a Twilight. -¡No siento mi ala, Twilight!- gritó casi al borde de las lágrimas del susto.

Y una ola fría de culpa ahogó a Sunset mientras veía a Twilight calmando a su amiga y ayudarla a erguirse.

…

Trixie se miraba en el espejo que colgaba en la puerta de su gaveta, envuelta en toalla y el cabello húmedo en los vestidores de la escuela tras la que sería la última clase de gimnasia del semestre. Mañana iniciarían los exámenes finales y ella aún no estaba al día en las materias. "¿Por qué siempre cuando te ausentas es cuando más materias dan?" se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

Aunque no estuvo ausente ni una semana, fue justo esa cuando reventaron con clases que faltaron dictar y que valdrían en suma importancia para las pruebas.

"Trixie necesita ayuda para ponerse al día" se dijo aún con la mirada sobre sus ojos rosas oscuros.

Pensaba pedirle ayuda Whooves. Pero de seguro estaría Derpy, aunque en realidad, ella y Turner eran de las parejas más tolerables en el sentido que no pasan cada cinco minutos mimándose mutuamente y podías pasar un buen rato con ellos sin esa incómoda sensación de que estabas de más…pero se dio cuenta que a la hora del estudio, eso era distinto. Ya recordaba esa ocasión en los últimos exámenes que tuvieron…

 _-"Awww. Eres muy listo- decía Derpy derretida cuando Turner terminaba de explicarle una fórmula. Él la miró dulcemente con una sonrisa de lado._

 _-Y tú tan empeñosa, jamás te das por vencida- le dijo dándole un boop en su nariz, haciéndola sonreír aún más y ella le sostuvo la mano con el que le había hecho el mimo._

 _-Te ves tan lindo cuando te concentras...en especial en tus inventos._

 _-Bueno…doy todo de mí, en especial con la ayuda de la más atenta y tierna asistente._

 _-Podría verte hacer garabatos todo el día._

 _-Son planos- corrigió sonriéndose conmovido._

 _-¿Eso importa?_

 _-Sólo importas tú._

 _-Awww- se enterneció abrazando su brazo -. Te amo mucho._

 _-Yo te amo más._

 _-No es cierto._

 _-Sí es cierto._

 _-No es cierto._

 _-Si es…_

 _-¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE?!- rugieron Lyra, Bonbon, Trixie y Bicmac limitándose a fruncirles el ceño igual de fastidiado, cada uno con respectivas caras cansadas y molestas, viendo a la pareja darse besos esquimales para después ser chitados en un fuerte unísono por los demás alumnos en la biblioteca_

 _-Trixie no te creyó de esos de montar alguna repentina escena melosa- le había dicho Trixie a Whooves en confianza al rato mientras salían._

 _-Yo tampoco. Simplemente sucedió- le sonrió para endulzar la mirada en Derpy, quien platicaba animada en medio de Lyra y Bicmac, sonriéndose más -. Pero el amor saca cosas de ti que no sabías y es increíble descubrirlas- la miró entrecerrando los ojos -. Y no sé por qué nos da esos arranques mientras estudiamos. Terminamos aprendiendo y empalagados uno del otro con palabrerías y mimos para después burlarnos de lo que habíamos dicho- se rió mientras Trixie le arrugaba la frente con una sonrisa torcida. Eran adorablemente raros"._

"Descartados" pensó Trixie de vuelta al presente tachándolo de opción "Entonces Bonbon…" pero torció el gesto. Esa podría ser buena elección…pero ahora estaba Cherry y hacía sesión de estudio con ella. Trixie le agradaba Cherry…pero…conocía lo molestosa que podría ser la rockera buscando maneras de sonrojar a Bonbon. Sucedió el día en que fue a visitar a Bonbon a su departamento cuando llegó de Inglaterra.

" _-Dejando las malas noticias de lado- decía Trixie sentada en un mueble de la sala, tratando de animarse tras escuchar lo acontecido con Sunset._

 _-Sí, debe ser horrible ser tú- comentó Cherry y sintió un fuerte jalón de oreja._

 _-Tú, sutil como siempre, ¿no?- le refunfuñó Bonbon._

 _-¡Se me salió!- se defendió sobándose la oreja y mirar a Trixie -. Lo siento, guapa- y regresó la mirada en Bonbon -. ¡Y auch! Esa dolió._

 _-Pues si fueras prudente no te halaría la oreja._

 _-No me molestaría si lo haces con amor- le dijo sonriéndole de lado y levantó una mano para acariciarle el largo de la oreja y estirar con delicadeza el lóbulo, haciéndola agrandar los ojos celestes mientras las mejillas eran cubiertas por un fuerte rubor. -. Usar la mano es opcional. Puedes ser creativa- y le rosó un dedo a los labios._

 _-¡Suéltame!- exclamó ceñuda y le apartó la mano -. ¡Está Trixie!- avisó señalándola._

 _-¡Trixie está aquí!- avisó Lulamoon ceñuda también._

 _-¡Ni estando solas me dejas!- se quejó Cherry cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¡Porque estamos estudiando y empiezas a desviarte! ¡En un momento estamos leyendo y en otro haces el cliché de tv de "bostezar" y estirar el brazo sobre mis hombros!_

 _-No te quejes, que bien que eso logra desconcentrarte- replicó para decir pensativa -. Con esa táctica te dejaste dar el primer beso en el cuello. Es un viejo y usado cliché de tv pero sí que funciona. Quién lo diría…_

 _-¡Cállate!- rugió roja de vergüenza mientras Trixie no sabía a donde mirar realmente incomodada. "Mal…teeercio"-. ¡Y deja tus monerías cuando estudiemos!_

 _-¡Tú tienes la culpa, Bonbon!_

 _-¡¿Yo?!- se indignó, señalándose._

 _-¡Sí! Quién te manda ser tan irresistible._

 _-¡Cherry!- se quejó más sonrojada pero ya la "pelea" terminó por hacer reír a Trixie, sin embargo, por otro lado, Cherry quería cubrir el terreno y transformó su rostro por una sonrisa galante, ojos relajados pero destellando cierta chispa traviesa y dulce, inclinándose hacia el rostro de Bonbon._

 _-Oh, Lady- habló elocuente y le tomó una mano para llevarla a la altura de su corazón -, tal tu nombre, eres un caramelo de capa dura de chocolate amargo, que cuando te dejas acercar lo suficiente, puedo sentir la contextura suave y dulce de lo que escondes, y deshaces de a poco aquella dureza para dejarme explorar su extravagante sabor…- levantó su mano y le besó el torso para acercar el rostro a un nada de sus labios para susurrarle con los ojos concentrados en los de ella -… dejándome queriendo más._

 _Bonbon… hasta la propia Trixie, quedaron solidificadas, con la cara enrojecida, la de Lulamoon de infinita incomodidad del mal tercio, pero la de Bonbon parecía a punto de reventar como termómetro, hirviéndole el rostro, hasta vidriar levemente los ojos de la propia vergüenza._

 _-Y así Cherry Crash deja a su chica sin aliento- triunfó Cherry soltándola para guiñarle el ojo y desplomarse en el espaldar del sofá con los brazos tras el cuello contemplando el rubor de Bonbon"._

Trixie tenía torcida la boca, debatiéndoselo frente al espejo. "¡JAMÁS! Esa Cherry es un peligro y no quiero escucharla más. Bonbon también descartada". Así que esa pareja sería peor que la primera. Aunque la siguiente opción pareciera muchísimo peor: Lyra y Bicmac… ¡Ni pensarlo!

Tal vez no sólo debía ponerse al día en las materias, sino también en lo que sucedió con sus amigos, en especial con esa pareja.

Según algo le dijo Derpy, se habían peleado y aunque parecía que…olvidaron el asunto, se podía sentir la tensión fuerte entre ellos.

 _-"¿Tienes clase de gimnasia?- le preguntó Bicmac cuando se encontraron en los pasillos con su grupo hace un rato._

 _-Sí- le contestó Lyra seria, sin apartar la vista de enfrente y parar de caminar. El resto se intercambiaron miradas._

 _-¿Quieres que te acom…?_

 _-No._

 _-Bien. No podré dejarte a casa hoy. Tengo…_

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Bien._

 _-Bien._

 _-Nos vemos._

 _-Adiós"._

Trixie torció aún más el gesto. ¡Qué incómodo fue eso! Esas palabras tan tiesas, frías y apagadas. "Descartados" se resignó, bajando los hombros. La peor pareja para estudiar. Era el doblemente de incómodo estar con una pareja que tienen asuntos por resolver.

-Se te va aparecer el diablo con tanto que te miras, Lulamoon- la despertó la voz de Rainbow Dash. Trixie levantó la mirada, viendo tras de su reflejo el de una acomodada chica paseándose en aquel pantalón negro que usa usualmente bajo su falda, y un brasier -. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la cintura.

-Todos los amigos de Trixie tienen parejas- se quejó frunciendo el ceño -. Y necesito ayuda para estudiar si Trixie quiere sacar sus perfectas notas y con ellos no podré. En momentos así se lo pediría…- suavizó el rostro, nostálgica, mirando más sus ojos y vio sus cejas caídas.

-A Sunset, ¿Cierto?- adivinó.

-Esa geniecillo hubiera salvado a Trixie- lamentó con la mirada triste -. Es una lástima que haya tenido que irse pero Trixie entiende…digo, se va por su bien pero…no sé…hace falta y no lo digo solo por los exámenes. Sólo…la extrañé mucho al irme y al volver…creí…- suspiró, pegando su frente al frío vidrio del espejo -…hace falta…

Rainbow observó su semblante decaído y suspiró colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, llamando su atención.

-Vamos, Trixie. Quita esa cara. Yo sé que te animaría.

-¿Qué me anim…?- se interrumpió cuando sintió el violento jalón de la toalla, dejándola expuesta en tan solo bragas estilo "cacheteros" de pequeñas estrellas. Trixie emitió un grito por la sorpresa mientras trataba ide cubrir los pechos con sus brazos sobre ellos, pero antes de que pudiera darse vuelta y reclamar la toalla, el grito se elevó a varias octavas al hacerlo de dolor y a la vez de ira, cuando Rainbow le dio un latigazo en sus posaderas con su propia toalla. -. ¡Maldita Dash!- gruñó dándose vuelta y fulminándola con la mirada mientras Rainbow se doblaba explotando en carcajadas. -. ¡Y eso no me animó en nada!

-¡Pero a mí sí!- exclamó entre risas. -. ¡Tienes pompas de bebé!

-¡Dame mi toalla!- se quejó arranchándosela para taparse la parte de enfrente -. ¡Y las pompas de Trixie serán las más hermosas que hayas visto en tu cochino mundo!

-¡Jajajajaja!- reventó más -. ¡No puedo creer lo que dijiste!

Trixie refunfuñaba entre dientes apegándose a las gavetas y sostenerse la toalla, para ver a Rainbow cesar la risa y bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo con curiosidad. Trixie frunció aún más el ceño.

-¡Deja de violar el asombroso cuerpo de Trixie!

-Estoy mirando tu Cutie Mark, Lulamoon- aclaró.

Trixie parpadeó y bajó la mirada, hacia un lado de su pierna, viendo la varita de punta de estrella que hacía un arco mágico.

-No puedo evitar pensar pudiste adquirir la magia- comentó Rainbow pensativa mientras Trixie suspiraba y volvía a envolverse con la toalla. -. Nosotras la perdimos y no teníamos una Cutie Mark.

-Apenas Sunset se fue esta mañana- recordó cruzándose de brazos -. Quién sabe cuándo nos dará respuesta.

-Sí, lo sé- suspiró para aclarar la garganta -. Bueno…no soy Sunset…pero podríamos estudiar juntas.

Trixie levantó la mirada en Rainbow, quien le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora pero Trixie...

-¡Claro que no eres Sunset! ¡Eres Rainbow Dash! Y el estudio no es cosa que se te da muy bien. Trixie saca mejores notas que tú.

Cierto orgullo de Rainbow se bajó a sus pies.

-Pero que malagradecida saliste, ¿no? Te estoy dando mi ayuda y me sales con tu petulancia.

Trixie parpadeó, inocente.

-Perdón…pero es la verdad…Trixie es mejor que tú.

Rainbow se llevó una mano a la frente, resistiéndose, aunque…

-De cierta forma tienes razón- reconoció Dash. Su última nota alta fue un siete y tenía que mejorar su puntaje total si quería pasar más que rosando el semestre. Y al parecer el propio deseo de destacar lo "grande y poderosa" que era, hacían de Trixie una buena alumna. Torció la boca para sacudir la cabeza -. Igual. Podemos hacer sesión de estudios con las demás chicas, así ambas podemos poner de sí, ¿Qué te parece? ¡Apuesto que esta vez saco mejores notas que tú!

-¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras superar el Gran y Poderoso intelecto de Trixie!- bramó queriendo levantar los brazos con su pose de reina del mundo pero recordó que dependía de la toalla y cerró más los brazos a su alrededor. No se arriesgaría a otro latigazo.

-¿Es un reto?

-Tómalo como quieras, Dashie. Después de todo, siempre fuimos rivales… ¿cierto?

Y ambas se sonrieron con cierta complicidad amistosa.

-¿Podrías terminar de vestirte de una vez?- se quejó Rarity a Rainbow acercándose a las chicas. Tenía una toalla envuelta en su cabeza y un elegante bata de baño con una "R" a un lado. -. Nadie quiere ver ese brasier deportivo mal escogido- y miró a Trixie -. Y tú también. Se te dañará el cabello si dejas que se te seque enredado. Después no te andes quejando de que tienes las puntas abiertas.

-Cielos, ¿Por qué la actitud?- se quejó Trixie.

-Andará en sus días- comentó Rainbow Dash y le sonrió de lado cómplice. -. ¿La "animamos" como te "animé" a ti? Te divertirá si eres la que está en el otro lado.

-¡Trixie apoya la noción!- bramó triunfal y le lanzó una toalla extra de su gaveta.

-¿De qué…?- se quejaba Rarity cuando vio la mirada maliciosa de ambas mientras se acercaban sigilosas tal puma con su presa y Rainbow enrollaba la toalla. Agrandó los ojos, cerrando más su bata y salió corriendo con las dos tras ella -. ¡Aléjense, rufianes!- bramó entre las risas de Trixie y Rainbow.

…

Tras un buen rato de terapia, de a poco, la sensibilidad de su ala se recuperaba.

Para la suerte de la pegaso, podría recuperar complemente el movimiento del ala con el pasar de las horas y volver a volar tras unos días de reposo.

Rainbow estaba ceñuda en la cama de un cuarto de hospital, con las patas delanteras cruzadas y sus amigas a su alrededor, excepto por Rarity, que no se hallaba en su Boutique.

-Rainbow…Sunset se siente muy culpable- empezaba Twilight y la pegaso resopló.

-¡Pues debería de estarlo!- refunfuñó -. ¡Me atacó!

-Estaba en el bosque conocido por lo impredecible que es y las criaturas que viven en ella. Se defendió creyéndote una amenaza.

-¡Fue una explosión!- se quejó -. Por más en peligro que estábamos, tú nunca usabas un hechizo tan peligroso como ese por el mismo riesgo de lastimarnos.

-Y Sunset se siente culpable por eso.

-Se veía más enojada que culpable cuando me vio en el suelo.

-Debió haber entrado en pánico.

-¡Vamos, Twilight, admítelo! ¡Es un problema!

-¡Rainbow!- retó la alicornio ceñuda.

-Fue grosera con Rarity. Rara con Fluttershy ¡Y a mí me atacó!

-No ha sido fácil para ella- la defendió.

-Twilight…esto no es un caso simple de amistad ¡Hay magia oscura de por medio!

Twilight abrió la boca para seguir refutándole pero sintió un casco en su hombro.

-Algo de razón tiene Rainbow- le dijo Applejack apartando su casco una vez obtenida su atención -. Sé que quieres ayudarla a que se adapte pero, tal vez tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados y la ponen a la defensiva. Todavía no la conozco pero con todo lo que sabemos, debe ser demasiado difícil vernos, recordándoles a sus amigas cuando en realidad, aún nosotras no lo somos de ella por más que nos asemejemos. Y eso de que se transforma sin control…debemos ser más precavidas, ¿entiendes?

-Creo…que trato de manejar la situación como lo haría con cualquiera- admitió Twilight -. Es mi amiga, no quiero tratarla como si…

-Vamos dilo- motivó Rainbow -. Como si tuviera algo malo, ¿cierto? Pues novedad, Twilight. ¡Lo tiene! Es una amenaza.

"Lo sabía…" se dijo Sunset fuera del cuarto de Rainbow, escuchando todo. Se puso ambos cascos en la boca mientras apretaba los párpados entre sí al sentir arder sus ojos, así como su pecho. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y caminó despacio por el pasillo. ¿Por qué este sentimiento le era tan familiar?

*Flashback*

 _-"Ven- le dijo Moon White mientras se erguía y ella se mantenía flotando con la bruma mágica._

 _-¿Adónde?_

 _-Vamos a que mis padres hablen con los tuyos sobre las clases y la Escuela- se explicó y Sunset curvó las cejas, desconcentrándose del hechizo y la bruma cyan desapareció, cayendo al suelo con pesadez. -. Hey, ¿Estás bie…?- decía estirándole un casco para ayudarla._

 _-¡Déjame en paz!- bramó ceñuda y apartando el casco de un golpe._

 _-¡Hey!- reprochó frunciéndole el ceño y sobándose el casco -. Solo quería ayudarte._

 _-¡No necesito tu ayuda!- exclamó poniéndose en pie -. No necesito tontas clases y escuelas. Seré la mejor unicornio que hayas visto, ¡Sin la ayuda de nadie! En especial la tuya. ¡Ni siquiera eres mi amigo porque no los necesito!_

 _-¡Hey, no me grites!- exclamó enojado -. Y que tonta eres si piensas de esa manera._

 _-¿Acabas de decirme…?_

 _-¿Tonta? Pues sí, eres tonta si crees que puedes todo sola._

 _-¡Pues me ha funcionado hasta ahora! aprendí ese hechizo por mí misma sin necesidad de unas tontas clases como tú, Señor Entrometido._

 _Moon White se la quedó mirando mientras ella terminaba de exhalar por la nariz y mantenía el ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó serio y Sunset parpadeó, aún ceñuda. -. Una vez contesté mal a papá cuando fuimos a la piscina y no quería nadar. Estaba muy enojado con él por insistir y se me salió gritarle, pero él me dijo que en realidad yo estaba enojado conmigo- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza -. No tenía sentido para mí pero me hizo dar cuenta, que estaba enojado porque tenía miedo a nadar y que se burlaran de mí, y descargué la frustración contra él. Tal vez tú también tienes miedo y te cierras a los demás, y claro, te descargas conmigo. ¿Por qué?_

 _Sunset no le dijo nada, sólo le tiró una última mirada y se dio vuelta mientras se alejaba"._

…

-¡Bueno, basta!- exclamó Pinkie Pie ante la discusión entre Twilight y Rainbow -. ¡Olvidan lo esencial! ¡Sunset es amiga de Twilight y necesita nuestra ayuda!

-Ella no es mala, Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy -. Sólo necesita ayuda. Ella tampoco sabe lo que le sucede.

-Y estar enojada por la condición de tu ala te hace decir esas cosas- opinó Applejack.

-Además, era lo que nos faltaba para vencer a las sirenas. ¿Eso qué te dice?- agregó Twilight y Rainbow torció los ojos con un resoplido, lo que hizo que se enojara y mejorara su discurso -. Yo no le temo. Tal vez lo hice sin darme cuenta pero ya no. La trato como lo haría con cualquiera de mis amigos porque eso es, mi amiga. Lo menos que necesita es ser tratada como una delincuente cuando no lo es, no por su voluntad. Por eso está aquí. Para hallar respuestas así que lo que menos necesita es tu mala actitud, ¿oíste? Fue un malentendido lo de tu ala y lo lamento mucho pero ella aún más. Está afuera esperando para disculparse y no quiero más recriminaciones. ¿Entendido? Fuiste tú precisamente quien me dijo que estarían para ayudarme hasta el final, ¿Qué pasó?

Rainbow Dash quedó con ojos grandes fijos, enmudecida, contemplando a la muy protectora enojada y reprendedora Twilight inclinada hacia ella con firmeza y entrecejo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rainbow exhalando para serenarse -. Tal vez me dejé llevar. Perdón. Tienes razón, Twilight. Prometí estar hasta el final y cumpliré. Tienes mi apoyo.

-Es lo que quería escuchar- se relajó sonriendo y apartándose de ella para acomodarse en su lugar -. Gracias. Iré a ver a Sunset para que pase, ¿Está bien?- miró a Applejack y Pinkie Pie -. Así aprovechan en saludarla.

-Claro que sí, Caramelo.

-¡Saludo Pinkie a la orden!- chilló dando un brinco y sobrevolando en sus amigas al usar su cola como hélice mientras Twilight salía del cuarto.

-¿Sunset?- dudó al ver el pasillo solitario. -. ¡Sunset!- la llamó caminando y mirando cada rincón.

-Aquí estoy- avisó, saliendo de un baño.

-Oh, bueno. Ven, te están esperando.

-Claro- aceptó caminando lento y rostro apagado.

-Hey…- la motivó con una sonrisa y la acercó -. Tranquila. Rainbow ya no está enojada. En realidad no lo estaba realmente contigo, sólo estaba…

-Asustada- completó saboreando el recuerdo de hace poco mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto -. Sí, sé lo que es eso- murmuró pasando de lado de Twilight y adelantarse al cuarto, dejando a Twilight con mal sabor de boca su ánimo.

-Sun…

-¡Twilight!

-¿Rarity?- exclamó dándose vuelta y ver a la unicornio corriendo hacia ella -. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo…lo lamento- jadeaba de la carrera y se acomodaba la melena un poco desalineada mientras hablaba con prisa -. Fui a verte al castillo para contarte lo que me dijo Moon White cuando Spike me avisó que…

-¿Moon White?- jadeó Sunset, parando su andar y con ojos bien abiertos y cejas curvadas se dio vuelta, mirando a las ponies -. ¿Acabas de decir…"Moon White"?

Rarity no supo qué decir. No había visto a Sunset por concentrarse en explicarse a Twilight. Se limitó en intercambiar miradas con su amiga.

-Sí, Sunset- exclamó Twilight caminando hacia ella -. Conocemos a Moon White y sabemos también que alguna vez fueron amigos. Él fue quien nos enseñó ese hechizo de transportación de magia para entrar en tus sueños- y los ojos de Sunset se agrandaron aún más.

-Es decir…que él…sabe…todo…

-Pues…sí.

-Oh…- murmuró arrugando la frente de angustia y bajó la mirada, inmensamente aplastada de vergüenza y tristeza.

Se sentía tan miserable, desafortunada y muy, muy desalentada. Su pecho se llenó de un sentimiento amargo que le encogía el corazón hasta volverse seco como una pasa.

-¿Mi vida podría ser peor?- musitó cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas que retenía ya hace rato se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Querida…- murmuró Rarity conmovida y Twilight la miró.

-Entra al cuarto y diles que tuvimos que irnos. Ya después nos reuniremos.

-De acuerdo- afirmó asintiendo una vez y caminó pasando al lado de Sunset para entrar al cuarto.

-Sunset…ven…- la llamó Twilight pero ella retrocedió.

-Es muy doloroso…- jadeaba con un casco en el pecho -. Me duele…me duele mucho, Twilight…algo me pasa, llama a un doctor…

-No necesitas un doctor para lo que sientes- exclamó para iluminar su cuerno y hacerlas teletransportar, encontrándose en el balcón del castillo con la vista a Ponyville.

Sunset tenía las cejas caídas sintiendo las tibias gotas de lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos, ardiéndole el corazón, cuando sintió algo suave, cálido y reconfortante envolverla, haciendo que el dolor de su pecho ardiera un poco más, pero extrañamente sintiera a la vez alivio. Esa sensación le recordó…

 _-"Está bien, Sunny- le sonreía una pegaso crema de ojos azules mientras la acurrucaba a su lado, abrazándola con sus alas…"._

Sólo por una pegaso fue alguna vez abrazada con alas. Por Speed Power, la madre de Moon White. Y ahora por…

-Twilight…- murmuró llenándose más de lágrimas al sentir la alas de la alicornio rodearla entera.

-Tranquila- musitó acercándola más, acurrucándola a su lado y Sunset se sentía avergonzada de estar tan cerca, en esa intimidad de ser recogida por sus alas, pero a la vez no quería que la soltara. -. Estás bajo mis alas. Nada te lastimará.

Sunset no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar con la calidez que le reconfortaba sus alas, cerrándosele los ojos aún con el fuerte ardor en su corazón, por lo que curvó un poco las cejas y se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho, apretando los dientes mientras se le escapaban unos gemidos de un nuevo llanto, sintiendo que sus alas se encerraban más en ella, consolándola.

Sunset no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado como lo hacía ahora. Ni aquel día después de la visita de Serverus lloraba como ahora, con el pecho que subía y bajaba violento, dificultándola respirar, con las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de golpe de sus ojos. Toda esa frustración. Toda esa impotencia. Todo ese dolor…lo estaba liberando.

Para cuando su llanto empezó a descender, pudo ser más consciente de su alrededor, como que no se contuvo en comparar las alas de aquella pegaso con las de Twilight, siendo su amiga una alicornio, sus alas eran más grandes, por lo que la cubrían entera.

Esperó que Twilight dijera algo, pero se mantuvo callada, igual que ella. Por un lado, agradeció el silencio, agradeció ser de nuevo sólo ellas, y por supuesto, agradeció que Twilight de una forma le comunicara lo importante que era como para abrazarla con sus alas. En Equestria, ser abrazada por alas era señal de estima muy fuerte.

Como bien había advertido Twilight hace horas atrás, hacía mucho viento, por lo que de una forma le venía bien estar arropada con sus alas, sintiendo su melena danzando al son del viento y al abrir los ojos, cuando no derramaba más lágrimas, levantó la mirada a comprobar que la melena morada de franjas rosas de Twilight se levantaban a un lado de su rostro y ella tenía una mirada serena y profunda hacia enfrente. Entonces Sunset miró lo que tanto ella miraba con cariño, concentrando su mirada en la hermosa vista al pueblo.

De a poco, dejó de pensar. De una forma, compartir esa cercanía y el silencio, en serio le estaba aliviando el ardor de su pecho, no del todo, pero se había relajado bastante.

Twilight tenía razón. El malestar que sentía no se quitaría llamando a un doctor. Aunque tampoco un abrazo de alas, pero al menos sintió un alivio temporal que la dejaría descansar.

Sunset tiró un profundo suspiro, sintiendo que le picaban las mejillas por el rastro húmedo que dejaron sus lágrimas y aún no se decían nada, siendo envueltas por el silencio, mirando el fúlgido sol brillando tan hermoso como siempre sobre el cielo, lo que le recordó su encuentro con Celestia de mañana. Y tal vez, un pasado más.

Twilight había apartado sus alas y Sunset se movió hacia el barandal del balcón. La alicornio podía sentir cierto dolor y melancolía cubriéndola entera a su amiga.

-Lo lamento mucho- se le ocurrió decir mientras se ponía junto a ella y Sunset elevó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, yo también- exclamó para mirarla -. Twilight, no tengo que ser amigas de las tuyas. Parece que no nos llevaremos muy bien.

-No te desanimes.

-Sólo soy realista. Además, no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, sino para deshacer esa magia oscura.

-Lo sé, pero no te caería mal sentir el calor de la amistad que…

-Contigo es suficiente- le interrumpió viéndola -. Hasta con Spike- cerró los ojos torciendo el gesto y llevándose un casco a la altura de su corazón -. Me gustaría tener la de otro pero…ahora que sabe lo que hice en el otro mundo, incluyendo lo que le hice…- tiró una risa triste -. No lo culpo si me odia. Yo alcancé a odiar a Trixie por romperme el corazón tan fríamente.

-Ya veo…- conectó algunas cosas Twilight al escuchar con atención sus palabras y ver el casco sobre su pecho con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro -. Tú le hiciste algo parecido de lo que te hizo Trixie, ¿Cierto?

-Trixie lo hizo para salvarme- exclamó con voz amarga -. Yo, por simple egoísmo.

-Sunset…- la llamó, tomándole el casco de su pecho para tenerlo entre los suyos, invitándola a mirarla con aquella fresca sonrisa -. Déjame ayudarlos.

-Será inútil- comentó apartándole el casco y desviando la mirada.

-Por favor. Sólo inténtalo- motivó y la cabeza de Sunset brilló con magia purpura y contra su voluntad regresó la mirada en Twilight, haciendo que sonría con fastidio al verla parpadeando rápidamente con puchero -. Vamos. Vamos.

-No te humilles, Twilight.

-Sunset- dijo más seria y firme -. ¿No creíamos en las nuevas oportunidades?

Ahí Sunset destensó un poco el rostro, dejándole ver a Twilight que había atinado a algo.

-Tú déjamelo a mí- le aseguró la alicornio. -. Pero dime, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó, con sutileza debía empezar a sacarle información, por ahora, empezaría con algo que podría ver fácil pero no lo era tanto.

-Es un poco borroso- comentó con un suave masaje en su cabeza -. Éramos unos potrillos solamente.

-Vamos. Inténtalo- alentó abriendo una ala y la cubrió, para que sintiera seguridad y confianza.

Sunset sonrió de lado, mirándola y haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Creo…que estábamos en un parque…

…

-¿Por qué no sentí tanta honestidad en tu voz?- le preguntó la pony granjera a Rainbow Dash.

-Seré leal a mis palabras- le respondió -. Estaré en su ayuda hasta el final.

-Sin bajar tus recelos en Sunset- se aventuró a decir.

-No me gusta para nada- sentenció -. Me da mala espina.

-No seas tan pesada, querida- habló Rarity -. Ya les conté que se quebró muy fuerte al saber que Moon White sabe lo que hizo en el otro mundo. Le está costando adaptarse aquí.

-Y prometiste a no tratarla como criminal- recordó Pinkie Pie mirándola con profunda seriedad -. Y una pony no rompe sus promesas.

-Seré prudente- avisó la pegaso acomodándose en su cama para respingar al escuchar una explosiva carcajada.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- rió Pinkie Pie tirando hasta lágrimas -. ¿Tú? ¿Prudente?- exclamó señalándola y volvió a reventar en risa hasta caer de espaldas.

-Comparto el punto de Pinkie de cierta manera- exclamó Rarity -. Tú, querida, no eres para nada la buena definición de prudencia y eres muy agresiva para cuando sospechas de alguien.

Rainbow resopló moviendo la cabeza a un lado, como esquivando el comentario y acarició su ala lastimada manteniendo su ceño fruncido, pero detuvo el movimiento al ver un casco amarillo claro sobre el suyo. Rainbow exhaló por la nariz y levantó la cabeza para ver a Fluttershy.

-Sentiste mucho miedo en el bosque, ¿cierto?- preguntó la pegaso con su particular suave voz pero con una cálida sonrisa -. Te pones defensiva cuando sientes miedo- le susurró en confianza.

Dash acentuó su ceño fruncido. Odiaba que su amiga la leyera con tal facilidad.

Cuando divisó a Sunset y voló en picada, en serio no se había dado cuenta del hechizo lanzado por la unicornio. Su corazón se paralizó frío del susto al ver aquellos choques de electricidad dirigirse hacia ella con violenta rapidez. Por un segundo, se veía envuelta de los pernos, siendo electrocutada, pero su instinto la hizo actuar con prisa y logró desviar a tiempo el ataque, pero no lo suficiente para evitar ser lanzada por la misma detonación y estrellarse contra un árbol, dándose el mal golpe en el ala. Y aumentó el susto con tener que comprobar que había perdido la movilización de su ala herida, para solo comprobar que fue temporal pero la tan sola idea de ser incapaz de volver a volar…

La pegaso sacudió con violencia la cabeza, borrando las ideas. Lo que hizo que Fluttershy sintiera que había dado en el clavo.

-No desquites ese temor que sentiste con mala actitud hacia Sunset- aconsejó dándole tocas a su casco -. Podrías hasta empañar el trabajo de Twilight. Sé amable, si sientes que rechinas, puedes mantenerte a mi lado y me aseguraré calmarte.

Rainbow no se resistió en sonreírle. De todas sus amigas, Fluttershy era la que más sentía cercana y quería tanto. ¡Se conocen desde potrillas! Amaba a todas sus amigas, pero se arriesgaría a decir que Fluttershy, era su mejor amiga pese ser diferentes y le irrite su personalidad tan tímida. Así que suspiró relajando el rostro y le asintió.

-De acuerdo- le aseguró y se sintió mal al ver a su amiga pegaso emitir un "yay" aplaudiendo suavemente con sus cascos y que sus demás amigas emitieran asimismo exclamaciones de convencimiento, pues aún no estaba nada convencida.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que una no celebraba tan segura como las demás. Applejack. La pegaso herida supuso que no le creía, y por un lado mejor. De todas sus amigas, la vaquera era la única que le dio la razón cuando discutió con Twilight. No había que dejar de ser precavidas. Tal vez no estaba sola en esto después de todo. Ya hablaría bien con ella.

…

-¡Y el grupo está completo de nuevo!- celebró Derpy expandiendo su mejor sonrisa en una mesa de la Cafetería de Canterlot High.

Los demás se sonrieron para concentrar sus miradas en Trixie, quien trataba de hacerse la importante pero una sonrisa conmovida y emotiva se le desprendió.

-¡Por Trixie!- exclamó Bicmac levantando su vaso de jugo para un brindis y todos levantaron los suyos. Derpy levantó un muffin.

-¡Por Trix…!- decían pero se interrumpieron al escuchar lo que decía Trixie al mismo tiempo:

-¡Por la Gran y pode…!-enmudeció Lulamoon por el silencio del grupo y los miró-. ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Jajajaja!- se rieron en gajo.

-Está bien. Está bien- exclamó Whooves a los chicos -. Vamos a darle el gusto, ¿bien? Creo que se lo merece. A lo cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

-¡Por la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!- brindaron chocando sus vasos…y muffin.

-¡Definitivamente son dignos de Trixie!- lloriqueó Lulamoon soñada con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos brillantes. -. Reconocieron lo grande y poderosa que es Trixie.

-Sí…no te ilusiones, sólo fue por tiempo limitado- le bajó la nube Bonbon con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Booo! Debí grabarlo para la posteridad…- lamentó sacando su celular y se esperanzó, poniéndolo en modo de grabación -. ¿Lo repiten?- sonrió ampliamente con ojos de cachorro.

-¡No!- corearon todos divertidos tirando risas y Trixie frunció el ceño para soltar una risa con ellos.

-Al menos tengo cómo encararles que alguna vez lo hicieron- se quiso salvar.

-¿Hicimos qué?- se hizo la desentendida Derpy.

-Sí, no sé de qué está hablando- le siguió el juego Bicmac y Trixie infló los cachetes.

-¿Acaso harán como si nunca sucedió?- bramó y sacudió el brazo de Bonbon -. ¡Defiéndeme!- reclamó y Bonbon la miró actuando sorpresa.

-¡Ah, hola, Trixie! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¡Bonbon!- rechinó Lulamoon y los demás volvieron a reventar de risa que hasta Bonbon se tuvo que apoyar en el hombro de la propia Trixie que era abrazada de lado por Derpy.

-Rayos…cómo extrañé a Lulamoon- murmuró Whooves descendiendo la risa.

-¡Ja! Y no te culpo, Turner- se lució Trixie haciéndose para atrás el cabello y Derpy terminaba de frotar su cachete con el suyo y la soltaba -. Y no me importa si lo niegan. Al menos Trixie sabe la verdad y no hay mejor verdad que la de la ¡Gran, Poderosa y sí, Mágica Trrrrixie!- bramó levantándose de la silla de golpe y levantando los brazos con su pose de reina del mundo, molestando a Bonbon por estar sentada al lado de ella.

-¡Ya déjate de ridiculeces y come!- ordenó Bonbon con entrecejo y Trixie se sentó, intimidada, pero entonces le frunció el ceño, llevándose las manos la cintura.

-¡Trixie no recibe órdenes de nadie! ¡Trixie se sentó porque quiso!

-¿Vas a comer o no?- se sulfuró con voz autoritaria.

-¡Sí, Señor!- exclamó viendo su plato.

-Soy mujer.

-¡Sí, Señora!-corrigió y se llevó una cuchara de arroz a la boca para tragar y verla -. Por cierto Bonbon, ¿Cherry no almuerza con ustedes?

Y el agradable rato se fue tal como llegó.

-Digo, ¿No somos todos amigos de ella?- observó pero al levantar la mirada a los demás, se dio cuenta que todos se metieron comida a la boca, incómodos, pasando la mirada de Bonbon y Lyra, que quedaron congeladas. -. Ouh…- comentó concentrando su mirada en Heartstring y luego en Bonbon -. ¿Pasó algo que Trixie no sabe?

-Cherry…prefiere estar con su grupo- improvisó Bonbon para recién meterse comida en la boca.

-Ya veo…

"¡Nada se le escapa a la intuitiva y observadora Trrrrixie!", exclamó triunfal en su cabeza y miró a Lyra.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Perdón?- parpadeó Lyra.

-Digo, Trixie recuerda que estabas más que desquiciadamente feliz e ilusionada cuando dedujiste la muy resplandeciente sonrisa de Bonbon, de que estaba enamorada. Allí estábamos Trixie y Derpy, ¿Recuerdas?

-Yo recuerdo- intervino Derpy y curvó las cejas -. Creí que haríamos las citas triples pero…

-Ditzy…-le susurró Whooves-. Terreno delicado-advirtió.

-Oh, ¿Trixie no sabe que Lyra no quiere a Cherry y no se habla con Bonbon?

Whooves cerró los ojos reteniendo la respiración mientras el resto se entumecieron de la incomodidad por su imprudencia.

-Eso no es cierto, Derpy- se defendió Lyra ceñuda hacia su amiga -. No digas palabras que no he dicho y peor aún, deduzcas cosas sin sentido- y le frunció el ceño para decir con voz más cargada -. Soy tu amiga, ¿Cómo te atreves a calumniarme?

-Hey, Heartstring- exclamó Whooves -. Baja el tono- aclaró y Lyra le lanzó una mirada nada amigable.

-Estoy hablando con Derpy, relojito.

-¿Me acabas de decir..."relojito"?- dudó arrugando la frente -. ¿Fue un intento de ofenderme al decirlo despectiva?

-Bueno, tu novia acaba de hacerme quedar mal. Lamento no tener un buen humor para ti- exclamó defensiva y sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento…- murmuró cabizbaja Derpy a Lyra.

-Sabes que no fue su intención- la defendió Whooves -. Además, últimamente no estás de buen humor para nadie. Y lo que dijo tiene sentido.

-¿Y qué? ¿Yo no?

-Pues no has dicho mucho.

-¿Qué?- reclamó Lyra hacia Bicmac, quien había hablado.

-Pues…sí. No has dicho nada desde ese día en la pizzería.

-¿Y se te ocurre abrir la boca justo ahora frente a mis amigos para hacerme ver como una arpía?- le escupió violenta y con Bicmac se intercambiaron ceños fruncidos y miradas ácidas.

-Uuuh…pelea de novios…incómodo…- murmuró Trixie y desvió su mirada en Bonbon que estaba con los ojos cerrados, quien era la que moría de la incomodidad -. Bonbon…

-Yo mejor me voy- le avisó en voz baja mientras se ponía en pie con su charola.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- ironizó Lyra, haciendo a Bonbon arrugar la frente hacia ella -. Claro, vete. Vete y también hazme quedar mal. Porque Lyra es la mala amiga, ¿cierto? Ella es la que oculta, miente y la de la mala actitud. Bonbon es la víctima, ¿Cierto?- decía con ácido sarcasmo.

-Lyra, basta…- le murmuró serio su novio.

-Claro, porque si es Bonbon la de mala actitud, está permitido, porque "así es ella" pero si soy yo, ¡Todos contra Lyra! ¿Se pusieron en complot?- le preguntó, señalándolo, para después a Bonbon y al ver Trixie, sonrió con ironía -. Aaaah, claro, es que Trixie es la mejor amiga de Bonbon ahora.

-Lyra…- hablaba Bonbon.

-Debes estar contenta ahora que Trixie regresó, ¿no?- le recriminó con voz dura para mirar a Trixie -. No te confíes, Lulamoon. En un principio puede verse genial pero después conoces que le apesta todo lo que le rodea, incluyéndote, y te reemplazará, ¡Cómo lo hizo conmigo!- regresó su mirada en Bonbon y la señaló, solo para que Bonbon lo sienta como un puñal -. Eres la peor amiga que he tenido.

-¡¿TE VAS A CALLAR DE UNA VEZ, EGOÍSTA RESENTIDA?!

Todos, incluyendo a chicos ajenos a la discusión de otras mesas, se giraron a ver a la mesa de los rockeros, a menos de dos mesas de distancia de la de ellos, donde Cherry Crash se había parado, acentuado su ceño fruncido, tirándole rayos a Lyra por los ojos con sus brazos estirados con fuerza hacia abajo y manos hechas puños, apretando los dientes.

Su silla le hizo estorbo y de una fuerte patada la hizo deslizar a un lado haciéndola rechinar con fuerza para caminar con pasos fuertes hacia ellos con el pecho inflado. Mistery Mint de forma inconsciente hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero dudó y se sentó, pero de nuevo se levantó y miró hacia Brawly Beats, quien le sonrió.

-Ahora sí te nace, ¿cierto?- se divirtió el baterista.

-Es Cherry- le dijo haciendo para atrás la silla -. Procuraré que no mate a nadie.

-Qué sabia…

-Aprendí del mejor- le lanzó una sonrisa de lado y caminó en defensa de Cherry.

-Cherry…- exclamó Bicmac poniéndose de pie al verla rodear la mesa para acercarse a Lyra y Bonbon se quitaba de su silla para retenerla.

-Lo siento, guapo, pero la bronca no es contigo sino con tu novia que no deja la mía en paz - y miró a Lyra -¡No esperes que me quede mirando mientras la hieres!

-Y bastante hiciste cuando Sunset la golpeaba, ¿cierto?- atacó Lyra, señalándola.

-Repito: Eres una egoísta resentida. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? La diferencia entre la pelea de Sunset y tuya, es que en la primera, Bonbon respondió, supo defenderse y poner en su lugar a Sunset. No me necesitaba. Ella sabe cuidarse sola. Pero ahora…- señaló a una cohibida Bonbon -. ¿Te está respondiendo? ¿Se está defendiendo? ¡No! ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Porque eres su maldita mejor amiga! y no va a lastimarte y se deja atacar con tus palabras mientras se pudre de la tristeza por dentro. ¡Vamos, Derpy tiene un punto! ¿El problema soy yo? ¡Entonces a mí ven a gritarme pero no te descargues con Bonbon!

Cherry respiraba agitada del enojo, amenazante sobre Lyra pero entonces sintió una mano enredarse a la suya y miró a un lado, a Bonbon, con un suave mirada entre sus ojos vidriosos.

Crash tiró un bufido y desinfló el pecho, relajando el rostro y ver a una desconcertada Lyra y después al resto de mesas, comprobando el silencio que se hizo en la Cafetería…hasta chocar con los ojos morados de Mistery Mint, quien le mantenía la mirada, que combinada con tener la mano de Bonbon, anestesió su ira y regresó la mirada en Lyra.

-Lamento el show…y maldecir- le dijo con voz más moderada –pero no me dirás que te enfurecería si fuera a Bicmac al que estuvieran atacando…en especial alguien que llamó amigo, en este caso, mejor amigo. Por lo que tus palabras duelen mucho.

Y tras una última mirada, en la que Bonbon y Lyra se miraron cortamente, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron por los pasillos que se forma entre las mesas, hacia la salida de la Cafetería.

Pero entonces Lyra sintió una mano en la suya.

-¿Bicmac?- dudó, curvando las cejas.

-Ya fue suficiente. Vienes conmigo- y la hizo caminar con él también fuera de la Cafetería.

-¿Deberíamos…?- dudó Trixie mirando entre Derpy y Whooves.

-Eso es entre ellos…supongo…-comentó Derpy.

-Deben hablarlo ellos y nosotros estar preparados para ayudarlos- opinó Whooves.

Bicmac y Lyra salieron en el pasillo vacío.

-¿Me arrastrarás a disculparme?- preguntó ella con real curiosidad.

-Lyra…- suspiró -. ¿Qué sucede contigo? No eres la misma desde haces días. Últimamente o estás incómodamente callada y si abres la boca, es para contestar mal y traté de ser paciente pero ahora quiero saber qué sucede.

-¡Ya te lo dije! Se los dije a todos. Bonbon siempre ha sido egoísta conmigo. Nunca confió en mí como lo hice con ella y siempre peleábamos por eso y me cansé. Ustedes parecen estar en su lado y en mi contra.

-Pero Lyra, esto nunca se trató de ti, sino de Bonbon. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tu amiga tomó el valor de importarle nuestra opinión sobre su relación con Cherry. Buscó nuestro apoyo ¿y tú qué hiciste? ¿Reprocharle por qué no te lo dijo antes? Pero lo hizo ahora, Lyra. Acusas a Bonbon de egoísta cuando tú estás siendo egoísta con tu mejor amiga, sin ponerte a pensar que tal vez no te lo dijo porque tenía miedo. Justo cuando más necesitaba oírte, cuando necesitaba sacarse ese peso, escucharte como exigías siempre ¡pero no! le diste la espalda. Te está dando lo que tanto reclamabas y no puedes verlo por orgullosa. No voy a mentirte, pero me sorprendió saber esa relación porque no es algo de lo que he manejado o hablado. Pero es mi amiga, y trato de al menos respetarla. Te quiero, Lyra, y por lo mismo, debo ser sincero y decirte cuando estás mal, como declarar una guerra con pobres bases. Así no sea lo que quieres escuchar.

Lyra se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, mirando fijo los ojos verdes de su novio para resoplar y desviar la mirada.

-Vete… ¿Quieres?

-Lyra…- musitó, tomándole una mano rompiendo el cruce de brazos que tenía -. ¿Por qué me alejas últimamente? Me lastimas.

Lyra cerró los ojos, endureciendo la barbilla, tragando con dificultad la saliva.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- aclaró regresando su mirada en él -. Déjame sola…- murmuró para alejar su mano de la suya y darle la espalda, caminando sin rumbo.

…

Sonó el timbre concluyendo el almuerzo y Las Rainbooms caminaban juntas en silencio.

Habían pasado casi toda la mañana mirándose mutuamente, de que el tema de conversación no dejara de ser Sunset, sea recordando su tiempo con ellas, sus cambios y lo que estaría haciendo en Equestria, suspirando sin conocer cuándo regresaría…si es que regresaría.

De a poco, se fueron dispersando para dirigirse a sus casilleros. Cuando Applejack se encontró sola, caminó hacia el suyo como si diera pasos en el espacio. Se sentía extraña, como le faltara algo. Entonces agrandó los ojos deteniéndose en medio camino, mirando su alrededor a los alumnos caminar, pero nadie estaba a su lado caminando con ella hacia el mismo lugar. La vaquera bajó las cejas con una corta sonrisa. Hacía falta la compañía de Sunset. Siempre, siempre, iban juntas caminando hacia sus casilleros al ser vecinas y ahora…ya no sería así. Retomó su camino aun sintiéndose fuera del aire. Llegó a su pasillo y abrió su casillero, tomando un par de libros, pero mientras lo hacía, miraba de reojo el casillero de adjunto. Tomó aire y levantó un brazo hacia él y quitar el seguro para comprobar que se abría nomás. Ya no tenía combinación, que era 33-42-85. Sonrió de lado. Sí, se sabía la combinación de Sunset porque pese lo lista que podría ser, siempre olvidaba el último número, cosa que la frustraba. A veces Sunset no le decía que no recordaba con claridad, quedándose mirando el casillero y la vaquera se le reía para limitarse en decirle el número correcto y su amiga le mirara media sonrojada de vergüenza que se diera cuenta de su olvido.

Applejack soltó el seguro y abrió la puerta, observando el casillero completamente vacío, al igual como se sintió su pecho. Celestia ya debió haber recogido sus útiles.

-La extrañas mucho- aseguró alguien tras de ella.

Applejack se infló el pecho y cerró el casillero para darse vuelta y ver a Thunderlane.

-Sí- se limitó en contestar para abrazar contra su pecho los libros -. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Quería, bueno, ya tú sabes, hablar contigo.

La vaquera levantó una ceja con sonrisa divertida al ver a Thunderlane removiéndose en donde estaba parado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó -. Te ves… ¿nervioso?

-¿Nervioso? No estoy nervioso. No puede ser... pues cuando estoy nervioso me da ¡Hip!- exclamó agrandando los ojos y llevarse de golpe ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Hipo?- dudó divertida ensanchando la sonrisa y ponerse una mano en la cintura -. ¿Te da hipo cuando estás nervioso?

"¡Mano en la cintura! ¡Mano en la cintura!" se recordó Thunderlane viendo la pose "Sunset dijo que era una señal de que le gusto… ¡Y eso me pone más nervioso!".

-¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hip!- exclamaba y frunció el ceño, dándose manotones en la boca pataleando fuerte el suelo, como si así cesara el hipo.

-Oye, tranquilo- habló aun sonriéndose haciendo a un lado su cintura, empeorando la situación. -. ¿Qué te pone tan nervioso?

-¡Hip! ¡Tú cintura! ¡Hip!- exclamó señalando su cintura.

-Oh…por mis corrales- se quejó ceñuda -. ¿Qué me andas viendo, Thunderlane?

-No…no ¡Hip! ¡Hip! No es eso ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Ya no lo hago.

-¿"Ya no lo hago"?- repitió, más enojada. -. Es decir que antes… ¡¿Cómo nos pensabas a mí y a Sunset?!

-¡HIP, HIP, HIP, HIP, HIP, HIP!

-¡¿Así de pervertido?!- gruñó.

-¡No me hagas HIP esto HIP!- se venció tirándose de rodillas al suelo -. ¡Lo lamento! ¡Era HIP sucioooo HIP sucioooooo! ¡Pero ya no! ¡No soy el mismo, lo juro! ¡Hip! ¡Debes hip creerme hip! – gruñó completamente ceñudo para gritarse: - ¡Maldito hipo! ¡HIP!

Applejack parpadeó, y el enojo de disolvió tal como vino para inflar los cachetes y reventarse en risa, llevándose las manos al estómago, carcajeándose hasta darle la espalda y golpear un casillero con puño. Thunderlane la contempló suavizando la mirada. Le daba tanto gusto verla reírse tan suelta, y que él sea la causa de eso. La verdad, la risa le duró bastante. Applejack se recostó de espaldas al casillero, llevándose una mano al borde de sus ojos, secándose las pocas lágrimas que brotaron reacción de la risa.

-Estaba tan triste toda la mañana- hablaba ella -, y más hace un rato, y tú en menos de un minuto me devuelves la sonrisa con tus tonterías- exclamó, aun soltando risas de vez en vez hasta cesarla, pero mantuvo una sonrisa de lado, que detectó Thunderlane, otras de las señales que le advirtió Sunset, pero miró también sus ojos verdes destellando alegría y su rostro estaba más animado -. Gracias- le dijo llevándose un mechón de su cabellera rubia tras su oreja y el corazón del joven se bañó de un agradable calor.

-Pues…de nada- le sonrió para parpadear rápidamente, sorprendido -. ¡Se me fue el hipo!

-Jajajaja- rió un poco para acercarse y darle la mano, para ayudarlo a levantar -. Eres tan naturalmente gracioso…y honesto- comentó y lo miró fijo una vez de pie -. Sentí honestidad en tu disculpa.

-Y era en serio. Ya no pienso así- exclamó enseguida para regalarle una sonrisa que dictaba su corazón-. Ahora pienso diferente…porque pienso en ti, en lo maravillosa que eres y admiro con respeto tu belleza, tal como se contempla hasta sin dejar palabra la misma naturaleza- dijo con seguridad pero a la vez dulce, que hizo a Applejack entrar en una extraña incomodidad, jurando sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas pecosas.

-Thunderlane…- lo paró, sabía adónde iría. Abrió la boca pero de nuevo sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

-La próxima vez no estaré tan nervioso- le aseguró sonriente. -. Ya verás- advirtió caminando de retro sin apartarle la mirada -. ¡Te lo prometo!- continuó con voz gruesa para darse un par de golpes en su pecho y hacer la seña de paz, y al caminar de espaldas, se fue tropezando con alguien y su reacción al tomarlo desprevenido hizo que la vaquera elevara la sonrisa de lado y negará suavemente con la cabeza, pero arrugó la frente por sus gestos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienes tiempo para esto- se dijo y miró el casillero de Sunset.

…

 **¡Finito!**

 **Otro nuevo cap espero les haya agradado, so… ¡Reacciones!**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios del regreso de la historia. En serio agradezco mucho los que lo leen y desconozco, y los que comentan y me alientan xD ¡Gracias en verdad!**

 **So… ¡Mañana es Halloween! Digo…¡Nightmare Night para nosotros! xP Yo iré a una convención dedicados a los villanos y estará Rubén León, doblador de voz de El Guasón. No, no me disfrazaré xD**

 **Así que tengan una buena semana, coman sus platillos tradicionales por el Día de los Difuntos y recuerden con mucho más cariño a aquellas personas que desde donde estén, nos miran con una sonrisa :)**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	3. ¿Me Perdonas?

**¿Me perdonas?**

Era un nuevo amanecer, de vuelta a su… ¿Hogar?

Sunset abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo que dormía en nubes con ese suave colchón y aterciopelada tela de sábanas rojas que le escogió Rarity.

Se quedó aún acostada, sin moverse, mirando a la nada con parpadear lento, tan ajena a su cuerpo, pensamiento y sentimiento. La verdad, no tenía ánimos de levantarse, mucho peor volver a salir. Ayer había sido un día…horroroso. Y el de hoy, sentía que iba a ser peor.

Pero entonces aquella voz sureña y firme que apareció en su cabeza le hizo sacar una sincera sonrisa.

" _-Muy bien, Sunset, muévete. No sacarás nada dejando crecer raíces en la cama. No lo permitiremos"._

-Ese cariño maternal- se dijo tirando una corta risa al recordar aquella reprendedora voz de su Applejack cuando no quiso levantarse de la cama cuando… -. Oh…- lamentó, de nuevo desanimada al recordar que la vaquera le había dicho eso al día siguiente de que su antigua yo salió a flote, de nuevo.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta, seguido para nombrarla y entrar al cuarto.

-Sunset, ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó Twilight caminando hasta llegar a un lado de su cama y moverla suavemente. Sunset volvió a sonreír sintiendo que era balanceada. Al estar de espaldas se hacía la dormida. -. Vamos, dormilona. Verás que este día será mejor. Te dije que me dejaras todo a mí, ¿recuerdas?- y Sunset frunció el ceño, dándose vuelta para verla y notar su sonrisa a un lado -. Sabía que eso te "despertaría"- jugó.

-¿Qué planeas, Twilight?- dudó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Primero lo primero- avisó iluminando su cuerno para levitar la sábana y apartarla, empezando a doblarla mientras hablaba -. Hoy tenemos audiencia con la Princesa Celes…- se interrumpió cuando la sábana cambió de color a cyan y caía de nuevo sobre Sunset, ocultándose en ella. -. Pero qué bebé- se quejó ceñuda y volvió a levitar la sábana pero…

-Estarías igual si te reencontraras con la persona que traicionaste- comentó seria agarrando el otro extremo de la sábana con su magia.

-La Sunset que derrotó a las sirenas no hablaba así- exclamó halando del otro lado la sábana.

-Esa Sunset se perdió no sé dónde- le refutó, continuando halando la sábana.

-Pues estamos aquí para encontrarla- afirmó haciendo para atrás con fuerza la cabeza y logrando quitarle la sábana. -. Sé que ayer no fue un buen día para ti pero, oye…- se acercó y levantó un ala para cubrirla de lado -. Estás bajo mi ala… ¿entiendes? Y no la apartaré. Tú no la apartas. No tienes por qué.

Sunset suspiró, mirándola. Tenía una expresión tan dulce, decidida y esperanzadora. En serio quería que esa actitud se la contagiara.

-¿Tanto confías en mí?- le preguntó con real curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- contestó sonriendo apartándose del abrazo. -. Pero no puedes dejarme toda la carga a mí sola.

-Lo sé- coincidió con un suspiro y esbozar una sonrisa más firme -. Intentaré mantenerme más positiva.

-¡Y esa es la Sunset que recuerdo!- celebró expandiendo la sonrisa -. Ahora bajemos. Spike preparó un gran desayuno en tu honor.

-¿En verdad?- sonrió apartándose de la cama.

-Claro que sí. Eres nuestra invitada y por supuesto, amiga. Te lo mereces. ¡Vamos!- motivó.

Mientras Twilight galopaba con ánimo fuera del cuarto, Sunset mantuvo una serena sonrisa y suave mirada hacia donde desapareció Twilight. Alguien que sólo estaría con ella por temor no se comportaría tan…amigable y buena como lo hacía la alicornio. Pero al mismo tiempo, ese comportamiento de tenerla hasta en la sopa, la inquietaba un poco.

Ayer después de charlar en el balcón, Sunset trató de relajarse conociendo el castillo…y Twilight le pisaba los pasos con la excusa de que quería darle el tour. Luego buscó qué leer en la biblioteca, pero enseguida tenía a la alicornio pegada a ella levitando como diez libros, recomendándole por qué leer algunos de estos, sin parar de parlotear y mirar hasta el mínimo movimiento de su casco. Le hacía conversaciones de dónde más podía, para no sé, tal vez mantenerla distraída pero Sunset en tan sólo menos de un día, se sentía ciertamente harta de la compañía de Twilight, que ella misma le dolió darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- preguntó Twilight asomándose de nuevo a la habitación -. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Quieres hablar?

-No- contestó torciendo la boca conservando un semblante gentil aunque por dentro estaba tiesa de la frustración.

¿Habría sido un error haberse quebrado ayer y por eso andaba tan a la expectativa? Sunset resopló y salió del cuarto, sintiendo el fuerte calor de la mirada de Twilight prenderse en ella.

Era el doble de peor que Las Rainbooms.

En serio Spike se había lucido con el gran desayuno de bienvenida a Sunset, que cuando la unicornio llegó al comedor, se llevó ambos cascos a la cara al verla llena de suculentos platillos.

-¡Buen día, Sunset!- saludó Spike entusiasta -. No sabía cuál era tu desayuno favorito así que decidí hacer un platillo de cada uno que conozco para acertar. Tenemos panqueques, avena, todo tipo de huevos; revuelto, frito, cocido, tortilla. Trozos de frutas. Yogurt. Jugo de naranja, manzana, uva, pera. ¡Cereal! También tenemos cereal ¡Y ah…!

-Gracias Spike- le interrumpió Twilight abrazándolo de lado -. Estoy más que segura que Sunset puede elegir su desayuno- y levantó la mirada hacia la mencionada -. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- acertó Sunset acercándose más a la mesa -. Vaya…nunca alguien me ha hecho un gesto como este. Muchas gracias, Spike.

-Fue un placer- contestó para sentarse con las demás.

-En realidad no soy muy quisquillosa- confesó la unicornio levitando un tazón de avena -. Me conformaba con solo esto- dijo mirando la comida fingiendo sonrisa. la verdad no tenía apetito.

-¿Y jugo?- le preguntó el dragón-. Aparte de naranja, manzana, uva y pera, puedo prepararte el que quieras. Frutilla, mango, papaya, piña, coco…

-Estoy bien, gracias- exclamó un tanto incomodada por la atención.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó Twilight olfateando en el ambiente.

-¡El pay!- exclamó Spike - ¡También hice pay! ¡Ya lo traeré!- y corrió de la mesa hacia la cocina.

-Es demasiado, Twilight- le comentó Sunset enseguida.

-Tranquila. Sólo se esfuerza para hacerte sentir cómoda.

-Pues no lo está logrando mucho- murmuró para pensar "Y tú tampoco", llevándose la primera cucharada de avena a la boca.

-Sí…aún conservas esa cara de hastío de ayer- admitió para mirar el masticar lento de Sunset -. Y no tienes mucho apetito, ¿cierto? Vamos Sunset, dime lo que te molesta. La magia oscura que está dentro de ti puede jugar con tus emociones y es necesario que me digas…

Mientras Twilight seguía hablándole, Sunset contuvo un poco cierta reacción de incomodidad en las observaciones de Twilight en cada detalle que haga y recalcarle su situación. La hacía sentir tan expuesta, desnuda, obligándola solo a retraerse más.

-Sé que quieres ayudarme- le dijo Sunset dejando de masticar y mirarla -. Pero no tienes que violar mi mente de esa forma.

-¿Cómo?- dudó.

-Así, tan…osada, de sacarme las cosas. No es fácil, ya te lo dije.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero sólo me preocupo por ti.

-Pues relájate- exclamó para suspirar y forzar a comer otra cucharada.

-Yo no hago nada para que te sientas de esa manera. Tal vez sean los nervios por el encuentro de Celestia, ¿cierto?

-No sé, tal vez- le siguió el dúo. "Puedes ser testadura", pensó levantando una ceja. Aunque una parte le daba la razón. -. Bueno, sí- admitió -. La verdad no sé qué decirle. Tal vez me quede muda y salga huyendo de allí.

-No, claro que no lo harás- la motivó con sonrisa suave -. Sólo dile lo que tu corazón te dice cuando la tengas en frente. Deja de maquinar tanto con la cabeza, no pienses las palabras, siéntelas.

"Y esa es la Twilight que quiero" sonrió Sunset suavizando más relajada el rostro, hasta con un poco más de apetito.

-¡Aquí el pay!- avisó Spike triunfal con el molde del postre sobre sus garras. Sunset torció los ojos con una sonrisa de lado.

-De acuerdo. Sírveme un trozo- le exclamó e intercambió sonrisas con Twilight al ver la emocionada reacción del dragón para complacerla con el postre.

…

Trixie tomó sus cuadernos y los colocó en su mochila azul. Se la colocó en hombro mientras caminaba fuera de su cuarto, sólo para encontrarse a su padre que caminaba sentido contrario. Ella parpadeó y le dio una suave sonrisa.

-Buenos días, papá.

-Buenos días, Trixie- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa rápida, asintió una vez y se hizo a un lado para continuar su marcha hacia el fondo del pasillo, hacia su despacho.

Trixie escuchó la puerta cerrarse casi al minuto, aun encontrándose de pie en medio pasillo. Dejó resbalar la mochila por su brazo para agarrarla con la mano, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho y los ojos vidriosos, ardiéndoles por las ganas de llorar que tenía.

No sabía que era peor. Que su padre fuera un estricto con ella, o que la evitara como si tuviera algo encima. Al menos en la primera le hablaba, ahora, apenas cruzan palabras o siempre ve la forma de no estar en la misma habitación con ella.

La verdad esta convivencia incómoda la tenía casi como si fuese una intrusa dentro de su propia casa. Tal vez ella lo incomodaba. Tal vez necesitaba tiempo para asimilar cómo tratarla. Tal vez…¿Deba irse con su madre?

-Señorita Lulamoon- le llamó una mujer de servicio y ella se dio vuelta mientras sentía una lágrima correrle la mejilla -. El desayuno está servido.

-No…no gracias- murmuró pasándose el torso de la mano a la mejilla y se acomodó la mochila de nuevo -. Trixie no tiene apetito. Lo siento.

-Pero es waffle- insistió sonriéndole y Trixie se le salió una sonrisa.

-¿Waffle? A nadie le gusta waffle en esta casa. Usted sólo lo hacía por…- se interrumpió, entumecida, dubitativa, y vio que la mujer le asentía expandiendo la sonrisa. -. No juegue…- exclamó para empezar caminar a prisa hacia las escaleras y bajarlas, correr a la cocina y encontrar a -. ¡Driver!- exclamó iluminándosele el rostro al ver el fiel exchofer de la casa injustamente despedido.

-Buenos días, Señorita Trixie- la saludó divertido al ver su reacción, terminando su waffle. -. También me da gusto volver a verla.

-Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó incrédula y se dio cuenta que usaba el uniforme de trabajo.

-Su padre me llamó anoche- explicó -. Y me devolvió el empleo.

-¿Será de nuevo nuestro chofer?- se emocionó.

-No…más bien seré su chofer.

-¿Mi chofer?- repitió -. ¿Trabajará para mí?

-Pues sí. Donde quiera ir o algún mandado…- decía mientras se colocaba su elegante sombrero negro a juego del uniforme y expandió la sonrisa -…estoy a sus órdenes. Sólo las suyas, según me explicó su padre y sólo usted puede pues…despedirme.

-¡Nunca lo haría! Usted siempre fue muy bueno con Trixie pese que no siempre lo fui con usted y lo último que hizo por mí…arriesgando su trabajo…- recordó triste -. Trixie trató de hacerlo recapacitar, en serio, para que recupere su empleo pero él…

-Tranquila, señorita- le interrumpió gentil -. Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice ese día, pero veo que su padre sí se arrepintió.

Trixie asintió con sentimientos encontrados. Su padre la evita, pero le hace gestos como estos, de devolverle el empleo a Driver y hacerlo su chofer. Lo hizo por ella, pero, ¿cuándo la trataría como debe tratarla? Como su hija.

-Sí…- le dijo Trixie -…está arrepentido…

…

" _Lyra Heartstring salía de la escuela entre la marea de alumnos. Tenía un leve ceño fruncido, irritada de que el timbre de salida estaba sonando innecesariamente largo. Infló los cachetes e hizo una bomba con su chicle mientras bajaba las escaleras y relajaba el rostro cuando al fin acabó el ruido de la campana. Se quedó en pie mirando metros más adelante a aquella chica nueva que gracias a Derpy, se sentaba con ellas para almorzar. La bomba de chicle reventó tomándola desprevenida y se pegó en toda la parte inferior de su rostro, escuchando una risa de Pinkie Pie y Rarity, que caminaban junto a ella. Lyra se limitó en sonreírse y se quitó el chicle pegado corriendo hacia la nueva alumna._

 _-¡Bonbon, espera!- la atajó._

 _La nombrada paró su andar y miró tras su hombro, sonriéndose al comprobar quién era._

 _-Hola, Lyra._

 _-Hola- devolvió el saludo terminando de limpiarse la barbilla y masticar de nuevo el chicle. Bonbon torció la boca -. ¿Tomas el autobús?_

 _-Ehmm, sí, debo caminar unas cuadras._

 _-Te acompaño- se ofreció. -. A mí me vienen a recoger pero tardarán una media hora._

 _-No es necesario, Lyra._

 _-Oh, vamos. No te hagas de rogar, Bonboncito._

 _-Cielos, Lyra- gruñó ceñuda -. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así?- se quejó con voz dura._

 _-¿Infinito?- bromeó pero Bonbon resopló manteniéndose ceñuda._

 _-Hablo en serio, no lo hagas que me molesta. Tienes el gran don de amargarme el humor, ¿no?_

 _-Ya, ya, lo siento- exclamó arrugando la frente y aclaró la garganta para cambiar el ambiente -. Entonces… ¿Me dejarás acompañarte? Seré útil si un rufián quiere aprovecharse de ti._

 _La joven de piel crema le sonrió de lado entrecerrando los ojos con cierta incógnita._

 _-Créeme cuando te digo que puedo cuidarme sola- dijo para sonreírse con ella misma, como si fuese una broma personal -. Más bien yo terminaría por protegerte a ti._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- reclamó dramatizando ofensa -. ¿Qué Lyra Heartstring no sabe defenderse de los rufianes?- exclamó levantando los puños montando una escena de pelea en la que daba patadas, sacándole una risa a Bonbon y al levantar una nueva patada cerca de ella, Bonbon se la atrapó con un rápido y casi invisible movimiento de mano, reteniéndola con el tobillo, y con la otra mano cubrió sobre la punta de los pies, dejando a Lyra sorprendida mirando la posición de sus manos._

 _-Un movimiento y te rompo el tobillo, Lyra. O bien puedo levantar tu pierna sobre mi hombro y con otro, romper la pierna- disfrutó decir sonriéndole de lado muy a su estilo y liberó su pie._

 _-Wow- se admiró para verla caminar hacia la esquina de la calle -. ¿Eres Bruce Lee?- preguntó mientras corría tras ella y colocarse a su lado._

 _-Sólo soy Bonbon- dijo manteniendo la sonrisa y caminaban juntas a su parada._

 _-Me intrigas- exclamó -. Qué bueno que tenga mi guardaespaldas personal. Es decir, ¡¿Quién sospecharía de la chica del vestido de logo de caramelos?!- bromeó para tirar una risa._

 _Bonbon se sonrió cortamente de lado mirándola de reojo, disfrutando escuchar la risa de la joven._

 _-Me agradas mucho, Lyra._

 _-Y tú a mí- contestó cesando la risa -. Lograste robarte mi amistad en menos de una semana de tu llegada a Canterlot. Tus amigos de la otra escuela deben extrañarte, ¿no?_

 _-Ehm…- dudó -. Bueno, en mi otra escuela no tenía amigos._

 _-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? Digo, si puedes decirme- comentó terminando cruzar la calle._

 _-Suelo ser…complicada- sinceró mirándola y Lyra la vio con ojos curiosos y atentos -. Como por ejemplo, la forma en que te contesté cuando te dije lo de "Bonboncito". Puedo ser…_

 _-¿Ruda? ¿A la defensiva?_

 _-Sí que lo captaste rápido, ¿no?_

 _-Bueno, ayer miraste mal a unos chicos por reírse muy alto. Frunces mucho el ceño. No aguantas muchas bromas. Te amargas muy fácil._

 _Bonbon desvió la mirada hacia el frente y se detuvo al llegar a su parada. Se había incomodado y Lyra pudo percibirlo. Tal vez tendría problemas en su escuela pasada por eso._

 _-Oye…- la llamó Lyra y Bonbon suspiró resignada para devolverle la mirada -. Eres muchísimo más que eso. Tienes una linda esencia que encontramos entre esa actitud y por eso Derpy y yo te queremos. Si las personas no juzgaran de inmediato, te aseguro que se ganarían una gran amiga en su vida._

 _Bonbon arrugó la frente, parpadeando varias veces mientras Lyra le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que contempló._

 _-Así que no te preocupes- continuó y le sacudió un hombro -. Somos tus amigas y te hemos aceptado tal como eres._

 _-Gracias, Lyra- sinceró suavizando la mirada mientras el autobús se detenía frente a ellas. -. Y…puedes decirme "Bonboncito"._

 _-¿En serio?- se emocionó -. Mejor ni lo pregunto o si no te arrepientes- rió._

 _Y al día siguiente, Bonbon le estiró a Lyra un collar con dije de lira, en agradecimiento al comentario._

 _-Oh, Bonbon- se emocionó tomando el regalo hecho por ella, mirando cierta vergüenza agradable en Bonbon por dárselo._

 _Así como suele expresar con fuerza cuando se amargaba, el rostro de Bonbon se iluminaba dulcemente cuando estaba feliz y lo vio ese día cerca de la estatua del caballo con la mañana fresca de apenas del comienzo del día. Lyra se conmovió e ilusionó mucho por el lindo gesto. En serio le intrigaba aquella joven. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan difícil pero a la vez, tan fácil de aceptarla y querer._

 _Los amigos eran únicos. Derpy era única a su manera y Bonbon…lo era a la suya, y se había convertido en una nueva manera de sentirse feliz._

 _-Lo cuidaré mucho…- le aseguró Lyra colocándose el collar y una vez que colgó de su pecho tomando el dije, se le escapó una animada sonrisa y levantó la mirada, viendo la muy resplandeciente que le ofrecía Bonbon, tan feliz de su felicidad -. Lo cuidaré fielmente… ¡como nuestra amistad!- le prometió abrazándola"._

Lyra Heartstring mantenía el ceño fruncido saboreando agridulce aquel recuerdo, apretando entre su mano derecha el dije del collar de lira que usaba fielmente durante casi tres años.

Estaba sentada en su banca, sola, en el salón de clases. Muchos se encuentran en la biblioteca o pasillos repasando o estudiando a última hora para el examen de Historia. Ella era de las que una vez que estudiaba, no volvía a tocar el cuaderno. Tenía el pensamiento de que si repasaba sin césar, terminaría por enredarse y olvidando todo.

Mantuvo la mirada seria, cruzada de brazos, borrando restos de aquellos recuerdos de alguna amistad que creyó sólida y que duraría por siempre. Sonrió con amargura. "Nada está asegurado en esta vida" pensó entrecerrando los ojos "Nada te asegura nada", sentenció sintiendo ardor en sus ojos cuando de repente una mano dejó un muffin sobre la mesa de su pupitre.

Lyra levantó la mirada enseguida para ver a Derpy con los hombros abajo, jugando con sus dedos y mirada decaída hacia a un lado.

-En serio lamento mucho haberte hecho enojar ayer- le dijo para mirarla con ojos esperanzados -. No fue mi intención… ¿Me perdonas, Lyra?

"Oh, maldición" se quejó Hearstring resoplando "Esto sólo me hace sentir peor". Pero se limitó en asentirle una vez. Derpy devolvió el gesto, un poco insatisfecha, y se dio vuelta para irse pero se detuvo, prefiriendo sentarse en la banca frente a Lyra.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lyra?- le preguntó -. Nunca te había visto así de…cerrada e irritable.

-No siempre podemos estar felices, Derpy- comentó con voz amarga, mirándola -. No entiendo como alguien como Pinkie Pie se la pase siempre de buen humor y sonriéndose, pese el estrés que pasa con sus amigas de Sunset y esos asuntos mágicos. O como tú.

-¿Yo?

-Siempre estás con una sonrisa también- le hizo ver -. Eres tan cariñosa con todos. Por ti, fueras amigo de todo el mundo. Siempre dando abrazos y dando esos besos de mejillas- frunció el ceño, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos -. Tienes una vida tan tranquila, eres despreocupada con un atento novio que te quiere mucho y eres feliz con sólo mirar el aleteo de una mariposa. Con cosas tan simples.

Derpy miró los ojos adoloridos y vidriosos de Lyra. Sintió que… ¿su amiga sufría en silencio? ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Se lo debo- le dijo Derpy y Lyra despertó del pensamiento para verla -. A la niña que fui. Se lo debo. Porque ella lloraba mucho- confesó arrugando la frente pero manteniendo la sonrisa -. Lloraba mucho, Lyra, y no hubo nadie que la consolara. Ella sabía que pensaba diferente a los demás y…veía diferente las cosas, literalmente- se burló señalándose los ojos -. Pero fui creciendo y me cansé de llorar, entonces le prometí a mi yo niña, que no volvería a llorar tanto, que al contrario, reemplazaría todas esas lágrimas que derramó y tristeza, con sonrisas y al fin aceptando que ser como soy…no es tan malo después de todo. Y así fui más feliz- concluyó expandiendo la sonrisa. -. ¿Cómo esperar que la gente me quiera tal como soy si yo no lo aceptaba primero?

Lyra dejó correr una única lágrima, admirando las palabras de su amiga.

-Sea lo que te molesta- continuó hablando -. Son cosas que normalmente le confiabas a Bonbon, ¿cierto? Entonces búscala y díselas.

Lyra jadeó un suspiro y pegó su frente al pupitre.

-Ya, ya, Lyra…- sonrió Derpy acariciándole la cabellera de su amiga -. Siempre piensas demasiado a prisa y te enredas, como hacer todo un escándalo por darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a Bonbon, ¿recuerdas? Algo tan…pequeño lo volviste toda una travesía pero que terminó bien porque dejaste de pensar y escuchaste lo que dictaba tu corazón. Tal vez debas hacer lo mismo en esta ocasión.

-Eres un genio…- murmuró sonriéndose aun con ganas de llorar.

-Whooves siempre me lo dice- se sonrió -. Emmm… ¿Lyra?

-¿Sí?

-¿Te comerás el muffin que te di? Me está guiñando el ojo.

-Y…volviste- comentó sonriéndose al fin con sinceridad y levantó la cabeza, tomó el muffin y lo partió por la mitad. -. Gracias.

-¡A ti!- exclamó muy risueña tomando la otra mitad y le dio un mordisco que elevó su sonrisa cerrándosele los ojos y balaceándose.

Lyra dejó ampliar la sonrisa, mirando con ternura a su amiga.

…

Si había un ambiente más incómodo como este, lo dudaba.

Es lo que pensaba Sunset compartiendo el mismo vagón del tren, encerrada en un mismo sitio con las contrapartes de sus amigas, camino a Canterlot.

Aunque ya se disculpó con Rainbow, quien aún no podía volar pero tenía un buen pronóstico, y se presentó ante Applejack y Pinkie Pie, que esta última le dio una reverenda sacudida de casco que le hizo desbaratar la melena, aun así la tensión ondeaba en el aire. Al menos la vaquera fue más madura y prudente, limitándose a una agradable sonrisa y darle la bienvenida a Equestria. Un calor, uno pequeño, sintió, ya que es la actitud que tendría su Applejack. Pero era inevitable sentir tanto recelos ante ellas, pero entonces se le curvaron las cejas, ¿No era el mismo recelo que le nació en los últimos días con Las Rainbooms? Se llevó un casco a su cabeza que empezaba a dolerle.

Esto era tan complicado para su corazón. Ya tenía sobre ella mucho con dónde la dirigía el tren.

Quería ser optimista, no sentirse nerviosa, pero el corazón le latía muy fuerte y mantenía una cara de preocupación al saber lo cerca que estaba de estar frente a Celestia…después de casi cuatro años…tras cómo terminaron las cosas con ella…y lo que hizo…

Sunset pegó un lado de su rostro en el vidrio de la ventana, más qué ver el paisaje, parecía mirar su propio reflejo descompuesto de los nervios.

Contempló su rostro. Lo miró fijamente cuando un rayo de sol cruzó por su reflejo. Sunset levantó la mirada hacia el sol que levanta Celestia, pensando inevitablemente en ella y luego mirar de nuevo su reflejo…pero esta vez, su rostro era más pequeño, sus ojos se veían cansados y serios, al igual que un rostro resignado.

Se estaba viendo de potrilla.

Y de nuevo un rayo de sol cruzó su reflejo y la hizo hundir en ese rostro.

*Flashback*

 _-"Ordenados. Todos en sus sillas- advertían las cuidadoras del orfanato a los potrillos, quienes se hallaban sentados en un grupo de sillas en el patio central._

 _Todos estaban realmente emocionados, ya que los habían reunidos para una sorpresa._

 _-Mejor sorpresa sería que venga un monstruo a adoptar a Sunset- se burló un potrillo terrestre con risa torpe mirando bufón a Sunset, quien tenía una cara amarga de resignación cruzadas de patas delanteras, mientras sentía cómo el potrillo le tomaba mechones de su melena y se los levantaba -. Uuhh, "Hola, soy la fea carnada Shimmer"- decía con voz extremadamente aguada como arremedando su voz._

 _Pero Sunset ni se inmutaba, esperando que terminara por zacear su chiste y que esta reunión terminara de una vez para volver a recluirse a su cuarto y practicar con su magia._

 _Cuando al fin encendieron el micrófono, el potrillo lanzó las mechas de su melena en la cara y se sentó en su sitio de nuevo. Sunset se limitó en soplarse el mechón que le cayó entre los ojos mientras escuchaba al director del orfanato darles la bienvenida y un pequeño animado discurso que todo el rato Sunset ignoró por completo, obediente a su papel de encerrarse en su domo para rechazar todo lo que tenga que ver con el resto, cuando respingó por la presentación triunfal del director seguido de la euforia de los potrillos al anunciar a la…_

 _-¡Princesa Celestia!_

 _Sunset agrandó los ojos entre los chillidos de los huérfanos al ver a la esbelta alicornio blanca apareciendo frente a ellos, con una hermosa sonrisa y mirada tierna hacia los potrillos, mientras su crin de colores pasteles ondeaban a un lado de su cuerpo. Tenía sus alas expandidas mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante y elevó la cabeza a la vez que su largo cuerno brillaba, haciendo aparecer espectáculos de luces e ilusiones de hermosas criaturas mágicas, entre Parasprites y breezes, que lanzaban distintas especies de flores luminosos a los huérfanos._

 _Sunset quedó maravillada, contemplando esa pose líder pero a la vez dulce de Celestia, el cómo manejaba la magia tan hábilmente y se sonreía divertida al ver la emoción de los potrillos en alcanzar alguna de sus ilusiones y extendió la sonrisa para hacer aparecer arcoíris que cruzaban sobre sus cabezas. Cuando terminó de festejar, fue adulada y aplaudida por todos, hasta por los trabajadores del orfanato, quienes la miraban con admiración y profundo respeto._

 _-Me alegra mucho ver tan alegres sonrisas- habló al fin la princesa mientras los potrillos iban descendiendo el festejo para escucharla con ojos irradiando emoción -. Cada cierto tiempo al año, hago una visita a los orfanatos y hospitales, para ver si todas sus necesidades están satisfechas. No me he dado la oportunidad de agasajar yo misma con ustedes porque el tiempo es mi único enemigo que no he podido vencer- sonrió graciosa -. Pero he mandado representantes a que cada celebración que tengan sea de su disfrute. Espero que el mío sea igual de bueno._

 _-¡La amamos, Princesa!- gritó un potrillo._

 _-¡Es la mejor!- exclamó otro._

 _-¡Es el sol de Equestria!- bramó entusiasta el potrillo terrestre que hace un rato había molestado a Sunset, dejándola a ella intrigada de ver que no sólo comentarios negativos salían de su boca, sino también buenos, y fueron hacia la princesa._

 _Y así cada potrillo fue lanzándole adulaciones hasta corear "¡Princesa Celestia!" con júbilo y al mismo ritmo de aplausos, uniéndoseles hasta los adultos._

 _Sunset parecía haber sido testigo de una epifanía. Siendo la única sentada en su silla sin seguir el coro, rodeada de los huérfanos levantados celebrando la visita de Celestia, escuchando lo que la Princesa les hablaba, Sunset empezó a entender que la única forma en que podría borrar su pasado, su origen y su horrible presente, era…_

 _-Seré una Princesa Alicornio- se dijo a sí misma con ojos pegados a Celestia._

 _Tras terminar su discurso, Celestia dejó la tarima para acercarse a los potrillos y recibirlos, pasando el día jugando y conversando, sea haciéndolos levitar o seguirles el dúo en sus juegos, todo el rato siendo completamente rodeada por ellos que hasta le costaba caminar un poco pero toleraba bastante bien, contestando preguntas tan pueriles como cuál era su sabor de helado favorito para que después el potrillo anuncie "sorprendido" que también era el suyo, lo que la hacía carcajear de ternura._

 _Sunset trataba de acercarse a ella. Quería también hacerle preguntas. Como qué tenía que hacer para ser alicornio. Qué se sentía ser poderosa, tan querida. Tener la mejor vida que cualquier pony podría tener. Sin embargo, era empujada por otros entusiastas o simplemente no le daban paso._

 _-A un lado, carnada- bramó el mismo potrillo abusivo de siempre delante de ella, que siendo un pony terrestre, le bastó con una sola pata trasera empujarla con la fuerza suficiente como para que sienta el latir del golpe en su hocico y hacerla caer de espaldas._

 _Sunset se llenó de ira y a la vez de tristeza, conteniendo el vidriar de sus ojos no solo por el golpe, sino el trato, el apodo, el mal sabor de la humillación, el estar cansada de ser la burla por más que esté encerrada en su domo. Sintió claro como algo amargo pero a la vez placentero cubría despacio cada espacio de su cuerpo, concentrando más la furia contra el potrillo._

 _Entonces apenas tocó el suelo al caer, se levantó, acentuó su ceño fruncido con el color de ojos opacos y apretando fuertemente los dientes entre sí, iluminó su cuerno y disparó un rayo contra el potrillo que la golpeó, dejándole una quemadura a un lado de su pierna y lo hizo caer de lado al suelo._

 _El potrillo jadeó sorprendido del ataque que no vio venir, miró su herida e hizo un puchero para reventar en llanto del dolor mientras la espesa negra sombra de Sunset lo cubría, sintiéndola más cerca de él con aire pesado y la vio, mirándolo con nariz respingada y sonrisa de lado, para reforzar su duro rostro e inclinarse hacia él mientras lo veía llorar._

 _-¡Y no vuelvas a meterte conmigo, ¿Oíste?!- bramó fuertemente ceñuda amenazándolo tirando chispas en su cuerno mientras los potrillos que estaban cerca de la escena quedaron boquiabiertos y mirando con ojos engrandecidos a Sunset, retrocediendo despacio._

 _-¡Sunset!- regañó desconcertada una cuidadora, trotando de prisa hacia ella mientras la caravana de potrillos se alejaban, dejando a Shimmer y al pony terrestre aun llorando en el suelo._

 _-¡Se lo merecía! Él empez…- decía Sunset con voz aun pesada del coraje cuando sintió la abofeteada que le desvió el rostro. Pero tal vez necesaria, porque aquella amarga sensación empezó a desvanecerse, relajándole el cuerpo entera y cayendo a la realidad de la situación._

 _-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Reacciona! ¡Fuiste cruel, muy cruel!- le gritó la pony furiosa para acuclillarse hacia el herido y ver la quemadura -. No es profunda pero esto es grave, Sunset, ¡lo atacaste con un rayo! ¡¿En qué pensabas?!- le reclamó._

 _-Él…él me…molestaba…me empujó…- decía con voz torpe, sin saber si llorar del coraje, de la impotencia o de tristeza, ardiéndole el pecho profundamente._

 _-¡Pero no puedes lastimar de esta manera a los demás! Debes controlarte y… ¿Desde cuándo puedes lanzar rayos?_

 _Sunset apretó los labios. La verdad tampoco estaba segura…pero le iba a decir que estaba interesada en la magia, que practicaba mucho sola, sin embargo…._

 _-¡No quiero saberlo! No quiero volver a verte usar magia, ¿oíste?_

 _-¿Qué? Pero…_

 _-¡No volverás a usar magia!- sentenció más fuerte cargando al potrillo para llevarlo a la enfermería -. No hasta que sepas usarla para bien, no para herir a los demás. ¿No escuchaste el discurso de la Princesa Celestia?_

 _Y Sunset bajó las orejas. Por estarla mirando y soñando despierta, no había escuchado palabra alguna. La adulta negó con la cabeza._

 _-Siempre andas en otro mundo, ¡Aterriza! Tienes mucho que aprender de ella. ¡Y estás castigada! Te veré en tu habitación en unos minutos así que ve de una vez, ¡ya!_

 _Mientras daba la vuelta consolando al potrillo, Sunset retuvo la respiración, con la cabeza que le latía y cada movimiento que hacía parecía impropio de ella. La verdad, estaba asustada. Asustada de lo que le había hecho ese potrillo. Asustada que al verlo herido sintió un placer por haberse vengado de tantas que le había hecho pero ahora, sintió una fuerte punzada de culpa apenas esa sensación que la impulsó a lastimarlo se había desvanecido. Entonces no se resistió y dejó que unas lágrimas rodaran en sus mejillas, cohibida del regaño bien merecido, sintiendo que tal vez todos tenían razón. Ella tenía algo malo._

 _Así, fue caminando por los pasillos hacia su habitación, hundida._

 _-Querida… ¿Está todo bien?_

 _Sunset paró su lento andar, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa para sentir una larga pata rodearla a un lado, en un abrazo._

 _-¿Por qué esas lágrimas?- preguntó Celestia mientras con el otro casco le secaba las mejillas húmedas._

 _Sunset no podía creerlo. La princesa estaba allí, a su lado, estaban solas. Era su oportunidad de hacerle las preguntas pero no podía hablar. O no quería hacerlo. Le daba vergüenza ahora estar en su presencia tras lo que hizo._

 _-No quieres decirme, ¿eh?- comentó risueña para cerrar más el abrazo -. Tranquila, querida. El dolor que sientes ahora ya pasará. Es temporal. No es el fin del mundo. Tu sonrisa volverá a subir como el sol que levanto cada día por Equestria, por ti._

 _Sunset la contemplaba, aún con los ojos grandes y Celestia se conmovió, se veía tan tierna con aquellos ojos cyan brillantes de la última capa de lágrimas y rostro inocente._

 _-Eres una unicornio encantadora y estoy segura que harás grandes cosas- levantó un casco y lo llevó a su pequeño pecho -. Si sigues el ritmo de tu corazón- completó para suavizar la mirada al ver que dejó de llorar -. ¿Mejor?_

 _Sunset asintió lentamente una vez. Celestia rompió el abrazo y le regaló una resplandeciente sonrisa._

 _-Espero hayas disfrutado la visita. Yo lo hice bastante pero el deber llama. Sin duda es algo que debo repetir. Cuídate, mi pequeña pony- se despidió y allí recién se dio cuenta Sunset que tras ella le seguían cuatro guardias de relucientes armaduras doradas._

 _Mientras Celestia se marchaba, Sunset se intrigó más en saber de ella y el por qué todas la adoraban. Ella también quería serlo. Quería tener ese poder de tener a todos bajo su encanto. Tal vez sintió una clase de poder por un momento. Cuando todos prendieron una mirada de contemplación cuando atacó al potrillo. No era lo mismo pero…la hizo sentir por primera vez tan completa y con la fuerza suficiente de que sola, pudiera conseguir lo que tanto quería, con el resto mirarla bajo su gran sombra y ella, desde arriba. Entró en duda por un momento por el repentino cambio de parecer, de sentirse culpable a… ¿motivada?"._

-Está muy…bloqueada- comentó Rarity entre sus amigas, mirando a Sunset, quien se mantenía un poco aislada, a un siento aparte del de ellas, aun mirándose el reflejo.

-Debe estar nerviosa- opinó Fluttershy.

-¿Nerviosionada?- preguntó Pinkie con amplia sonrisa.

-No lo creo- le dijo la pegaso tímida -. Sólo…nerviosa.

-Y no la culpo- opinó Applejack -. Debe ser duro enfrentar sus errores ante Celestia.

-Sí, pero… me perturba un poco- confesó Rainbow, haciendo que todas se las quede viendo, en especial Twilight, que le tiró un entrecejo -. ¡Vamos! No me digan que no le da algo tétrico la cara que trae.

Entonces las miradas se posaron más en Sunset, quien mantenía una mirada fija y fuerte, con el rostro endurecido. Twilight arrugó la frente, dándole la razón a Rainbow. Un aire pesado venía de su dirección y aquel gesto la delataba.

-¿Sunset?- la llamó Twilight inclinándose un poco a su dirección pero la unicornio se mantenía…en un domo, con los ojos tiesos y fríos, concentrada en el reflejo, en los pensamientos, en los recuerdos -. Hey, Sunset- insistió bajándose de su asiento y caminó hacia ella, mirando mejor esa expresión dura de su rostro -. Sunset- volvió a llamarla y levantó un casco para tocarle un hombro y apenas Sunset sintió su presencia, movió bruscamente su cabeza hacia ella, pudiendo ver Twilight algo diferente en sus ojos, los opacos que estaban. Parpadeó con cautela -. ¿Estás…bien?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Segura? Te veías…como en otro lado. Te perdimos- y miró su ventana, el paisaje -. ¿Qué veías?

-¿Tengo que decirte hasta lo mínimo que veo ahora?- se quejó con fastidio. -. ¿Por qué no regresas al cuchicheo con tus amiguitas, Princesa?- continuó con voz despectiva, haciendo a Twilight ponerse más firme.

-No era necesario esa contestación- exclamó arrugando la frente y devolviendo sus ojos en ella. -. Sé que estás tensa pero no tienes por qué descargarte conmigo. Tú no eres así, recuérdalo. Somos amigas, no nos hablamos así.

Twilight le mantuvo la mirada, sutilmente reprendedora. Sunset la miró también, con aquellos mismos ojos fríos pero de a poco, suavizó el rostro, dándose cuenta de cómo le habló. Twilight observó el cambio de sus ojos por aquellos aguados de angustia de últimamente. Sunset bajó los hombros con un suspiro.

-Lo siento…no sé lo que me pasó.

-Pasa…que estás dejando que lo que sea que está en tu interior muy fácil el dominarte- le dijo sin preámbulo, haciendo que Sunset curvara las cejas ante la advertencia -. En serio digo que por unos segundos, te perdimos. ¿Qué viste? ¿O más bien, qué recordaste?

Sunset abrió la boca pero de nuevo ese rayo de sol cruzó su vista, haciéndola parpadear y al mirar de nuevo a Twilight, dudó.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté qué recordaste- repitió.

-Ahm…nada, que yo sepa. No pensaba en nada.

-Sunset, vamos, dime la ver…

-En serio. Tengo la mente en blanco. Hasta un poco de jaqueca- reconoció sobándose a un lado de la cabeza.

-¿Y si vienes con nosotras? Te dije que no debes estar sola.

Sunset la miró de inmediato. Sabía que la quería cuidar…pero la sobreprotección la estaba empezando a incomodar demasiado. O más bien Twilight la estaba molestando. Como si le ordenara, y empezaba a irritarla de a poco tenerla cerca.

-¡Siguiente parada, Canterlot!- anunciaron, rompiendo el intercambio de miradas.

…

-Y…entonces…- decía Rainbow Dash de brazos cruzados frente a Trixie, quien mantenía la misma pose, ambas mirándose a los ojos de forma penetrante y algo intimidante, afueras del salón que acababan de salir tras el examen de Historia -… ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Ja! ¡Por favor!- exclamó sonriendo petulante y levantando una ceja con expresión segura -. Estás hablando con Trixie ¡A Trixie siempre le va bien!- bajó un poco la cabeza y sonrió de lado, desafiante -. ¿Y tú, Dashie?

-¡Pfff! ¡Eso fue un insulto!- dijo haciendo adelante la cadera y posando una pierna sobre el balón que estaba en el suelo -. ¡Estaba demasiado fácil!- y con un movimiento rápido del pie levantó la pelota de fútbol hasta sus brazos para tomarla con pose de victoria -. Fue un gol seguro.

-Ya veremos eso…- decía Trixie pero un grito las hizo respingar y mirar hacia un lado.

-¡SÍ SÍ, CLARO QUE SÍ!- chilló la deportista rubia de ojos violetas, Cloud Kicker, abrazándose a Ringo, quien sonreía divertido por la reacción de la chica.

-Y…empezamos- refunfuñó Trixie con mala gana, como si le apestara algo.

-¿Qué con esa actitud, Trixie? ¿Celosa?

-¿Disculpa?- se ofendió, ceñuda.

-¿O frustrada? Tal vez hasta desalentada…

-¿De qué hablas, Rainbow?- preguntó fastidiada.

-Hablo a que este sábado es el baile de fin de semestre y nadie te ha invitado aún. Aunque a decir verdad, nunca lo han hecho y tampoco te he visto con pareja.

-¡Nadie es digno de Trixie!- se defendió colocando su mano a la cintura. -. Y tampoco eres la persona para decirlo. De todas Las Rainbooms eres la más incogible para pareja. Fue un milagro que Soa…

-Auch…- le murmuró mirándola con el rostro ciertamente dolido. Trixie se mordió la lengua, incómoda por ser imprudente y bajó la mirada. …- le dijo y Trixie levantó los ojos aún culpable –la verdad no sé si contarlo a él…ya sabes…dudó de mí al primer chisme y fue muy duro y…

-No se han hablado desde ahí, ¿no?

-No- respondió con voz amargada, bajando la mirada al balón.

-¿Y…quieres hacerlo?

-¡No!- respondió deprisa ceñuda devolviéndole la mirada pero entonces bajó un poco las cejas -. No lo sé.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo como para pensar mejor las cosas.

-Creo que no el suficiente- musitó bajando las cejas torciendo el gesto.

Trixie miró su cara desanimada. Ayer en los vestidores, Rainbow al verla nostálgica al extrañar a Sunset, la aminó…sí, le hizo pasar vergüenza al quitarle la toalla y darle un latigazo…pero al final cumplió con su objetivo de cambiarle el ánimo y ofrecer su ayuda para ponerse al día. Además que sí la animó corretear a Rarity por todo el vestidor.

Pasaron la tarde con Las Rainbooms estudiando y pese la "competencia" que tienen de quién sacará el mejor promedio, entre ellas se ayudaron, explicándose mutuamente los conceptos. Tenía que pensar en algo, entonces tiró un escandaloso resoplido que llamó la atención de Rainbow.

-¡Pfff! ¡Por favor! ¡Míranos! Somos demasiado geniales como para que cualquiera se nos acerque, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Eso…creo?- dudó y respingó con la afirmación de Trixie:

-¡Pues eso cree! Trixie se retracta. Sí tienes mucho por qué ser elegible. Eres leal, graciosa, talentosa, tienes carácter y eres muy fuerte. Eres la número uno en todos los deportes ¡En todos! ¡Eres asombrosa! ¿Soarin perdió a alguien como tú? ¡Pues que tonto! Y Trixie no se queda atrás, ¡Es hermosa, gimnasta, maratonista, inteligente, increíble actriz, cantante, guitarrista, gran amiga, espléndida con la cocina, intuitiva, mágica! ¿Has visto mi cuerpo? ¡Puedo ser una gran modelo! ¡Todos babean por Trixie y es que destello tanto que por eso no se atreven a acercarse, porque ella es la Gran y Poder…!- se interrumpió de golpe cuando la mano de Rainbow le estampó la boca.

Trixie le frunció el ceño al hacerle parar su inspiradora descripción hacia su persona pero suavizó la mirada al ver que carcajeaba. Al menos le cambió el humor.

-¡Te inspiraste demasiado al halagarte que da asco!- exclamó aun riéndose.

-¿Qué?- reprochó de buen humor quitándole la mano -. Sólo dije lo genial que es Trixie. Y bueno, tú también, cualquiera se animaría en invitarte al baile al escucharme.

-Y con esa descripción tuya hasta a mí me darían ganas de invitarme a mí misma al baile- mencionó para iluminar su rostro expandir una sonrisa -. ¡Eso es!- celebró tomándola de ambos brazos -. ¡Me diste una idea!

-¿Qué?- la señaló torciendo el gesto -. ¿Me invitarás al baile?

-¡¿Ah? No!- exclamó y Trixie se señaló.

-¿Yo te invitaré al baile?

-¡Ninguna se invitara al baile, Trixie!

-¿Entonces?- se desorientó.

-¡Reunamos a nuestras amigas despechadas y nunca invitadas y vayamos en grupo!

-Oh…es decir lo que Las Rainbooms y tú hacen usualmente- dedujo nada convencida de que era una buena idea.

-Pero será diferente ya que nos apoderaremos del baile- sonrió con malicia.

-Trixie está asustada…intrigada…y emocionada…pero asustada.

-Tranquila, Trixie- calmó rodeándola de los hombros -. Te aseguro que este será el mejor baile que hayamos tenido y los chicos que no nos invitaron lamentarán no haberlo hecho.

-A Trixie le gusta ese tono de tu voz…- hizo el dúo y se sonrieron mutuamente.

…

Las cinco ponies veían cómo Twilight y Sunset caminaban para ingresar primero a la Sala de Tronos en el castillo. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, pudieron respirar con cierto alivio, como deshaciéndose de un peso.

-No pensé que esto fuera así- sinceró Fluttershy en voz baja hacia las demás.

-¿Así cómo?- le preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-De…complicado- suspiró mirando a todas -. No me malinterpreten pero…Sunset tiene una…energía que no inspira ser buena compañía.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Rainbow Dash. -. Hasta que me diste la razón.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Caramelo?- le preguntó Applejack a Fluttershy.

-No lo sé. No digo que sea mals…o…bueno…es que…estar encerrada en el vagón con ella encerró esa sensación y… sé que me avergüenzo mucho cuando recién conozco a alguien pero con ella…no sé- y sacudió su cuerpo -. Me intimida un poco.

-Sí, creí que sería más fácil, llevándose bien con Twilight…- comentaba Applejack. -. Pero cuando nos saludamos…hay algo en ella que me hizo como si probara una manzana echada a perder.

-O…- pensaba Rainbow –lo que sabemos de ella nos hace sentirnos así de recelosas como en un principio con Discord.

-Algo…- dudó la vaquera.

-Pero Twilight no parece importarle en absoluto- observó Rainbow Dash. -. Y sabe más que todas juntas de lo que fue o es, ¡O como sea!

-De lo nerviosa que estaba Twilight antes de entrar al mundo onírico de Sunset, pasó a una posición mucho más firme y protectora hacia ella- pensó en voz alta Pinkie Pie con seriedad.

-La pesadilla personal que haya tenido debió sacudirla muy fuerte- opinó Fluttershy.

-O más bien advertirle que debía ser más fuerte- se aventuró Applejack.

-Ya estamos aquí- le dijo Twilight a Sunset una vez frente a las enormes puertas del salón.

-Sí, estamos- contestó con un suspiro.

-Recuerda lo que te dije- avisó colocando un casco sobre su hombro -. Siente las palabras.

-Okey…- afirmó, sin evitar sentir un repentino frío en su cuerpo y boca seca.

Twilight apartó su casco de ella e hizo brillar su cuerno para abrir las puertas con su magia, haciendo que el corazón de Sunset empezara a latir más ansioso, al divisar desde la entrada, a Celestia sentada en su trono y Luna a su derecha.

Los ojos magenta del alicornio blanco se suavizaron, con el rostro un tanto sorprendido, aun incrédulo, de que realmente aquella unicornio dorada con la que pasó buenos años con su compañía, hasta que revelará sus verdaderas intenciones, estuviera frente a ella.

Los ojos cyan se engrandecieron, concentrándose sobre Celestia. Sunset quedó tiesa, escuchando el grave sonido de su corazón latir más fuerte cuando vio a la Princesa del Día levantarse de su silla y esbozar una delicada sonrisa que de a poco, hizo desbordar un hilo de lágrimas de sus ojos, lo que hizo que automáticamente los ojos de Sunset también vidriaran con fuerza, pero aún no podía sentir que podría moverse, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos.

-Acércate, Sunset- le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa pero Sunset curvó las cejas, retrocediendo un par de pasos para mirarla sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No…no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento…- jadeó para mirar de nuevo a Celestia -. Lo siento- y se dio vuelta para huir.

-¡Sun…!- la llamaba Twilight cuando una ráfaga de viento le levantó la melena, mirando a Celestia volar tras Sunset.

-¿Esa es Sunset?- pregunto Rarity a sus amigas, viendo a la unicornio corriendo por el pasillo pero antes de pudiera pasarlas de largo, un cuerpo más grande y blanco le llevó la delantera y se posó frente a ella, deteniendo en seco su carrera.

-¡Sunset!- exclamó Celestia ceñuda y levantando sus altas con su pecho inflado. La unicornio hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándola con cierto temor pero entonces se dio cuenta que pese el entrecejo, Celestia no se expresaba molesta sino más bien…dolida -. No puedes hacerme esto… - reclamó inclinando su cabeza hacia ella -. ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado este momento…para que me des la espalda y te vayas corriendo? ¿Me das la espalda de nuevo…? ¿En serio?

-Hermana…- dijo Luna parando de a poco su galope, metros más atrás de Sunset, con Twilight a su lado, viendo cómo Celestia rompía su pose firme al descomponerse frente a la unicornio.

Celestia levantó la mirada hacia Luna y cerró los ojos con cierto dolor para volver a mirar a Sunset.

-Después de…perder a mi hermana por culpa de Nightmare Moon, mi vida se volvió muy solitaria. Todos podían verme sobrellevarlo bien, tener una sonrisa, una buena actitud sin quebrarme y que no afectaba mi papel como gobernante, cuando en realidad por dentro estaba rota, completamente rota- hizo una corta pausa para pasarse un casco a sus ojos -. Fuiste tú la única que logró hacerme sentir un especial cariño. Me hiciste creer que me querías y tu encantadora personalidad y apariencia me hicieron estimarte tanto…

-Basta…- jadeó Sunset cerrando los ojos con dolor, sabiendo lo que decía.

-Nunca ibas a ocupar el hueco que tenía mi corazón al perder a Luna, pero lograste ocupar tu propio espacio sin mucho esfuerzo. Eras más que una alumna, eras parte de mi familia.

-¡Basta!- reclamó pisando fuerte el piso.

-Te di una mejor vida que la que tenías en el orfanato. No solo lo digo porque te invité a vivir en el castillo. Sino que te di el calor de comprensión, amor, atención, motivación. Te enseñé lo que sabía. Hacía tiempo para pasar tardes contigo, hacer los picnic viendo el atardecer… Pero… me diste la espalda…me usaste todo este tiempo, por la ambición.

-Princesa, por favor…-jadeaba, descorazonada.

-Dejaste otro hueco en mi corazón…y una vez más…nadie vio mi silencioso sufrir…y ahora, ¿me das la espalda de nuevo?

-¡LO SIENTO!- reventó, sintiendo el desgarre del corazón, echándose sobre ella, levantando su cabeza sobre su pecho-. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento!

-Sólo quería oír eso…- jadeó Celestia desbordándole lágrimas. La rodeó con una pata delantera y bajó su cabeza hacia la suya para frotarla con cariño, consolándose mutuamente.

-Yo…yo…lo lamento tanto…- lloriqueaba con profundo dolor, sintiendo en vez de alivio en el abrazo, un ardor en su piel, lastimándola.

-Por supuesto que te perdono, querida- respondió sonriéndose conmovida -. Bienvenida de vuelta.

Sunset sólo podía repetir "perdón" "lo siento" mientras se deshacía en lágrimas, sintiendo un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Twilight tenía un casco en su pecho con los ojos cubiertos de gruesas capas de lágrimas que cuando pestañeó, éstas resbalaron en sus mejillas, profundamente conmovida. Jamás se imaginó el cariño que Celestia le tenía, sus convivencias, su sufrimiento…pero Sunset sí. Por eso estaba tan nerviosa. Por eso sentía no tener cara para verla de nuevo. Por eso huyó.

Tenía razón. La disculpa de Celestia era la más difícil de todas. Porque la usó y aprovechó su pérdida de Luna a su conveniencia. Ella nunca estimó a Celestia como lo hizo ella, la misma Sunset se lo había dicho a la contraparte de su gobernante, el día en que se despidió y dejó el otro mundo.

Luna estaba desconcertada ante lo que había presenciado. No lloraba, pero estaba realmente admirada del sufrimiento silencioso de su hermana mayor. La última vez que la vio quebrarse fue después de la celebración en Ponyville cuando se liberó de Nightmare Moon. Una vez en el castillo, ambas habían quebrado en llanto en un abrazo que pareció eterno. Cerró los ojos, con un peso sobre su corazón.

El resto de las amigas de Twilight habían reaccionado de diferentes maneras.

Pinkie con su escandaloso y conmovido llanto a cataratas.

Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos vidriosos.

Rarity tenía el rímel corrido con un elegante pañuelo entre sus cascos.

Rainbow Dash estaba con la frente poblada de arrugas, admirada de lo que Sunset le había hecho a Celestia… ¡A Celestia! ¿Hasta ella había caído redonda en sus manipulaciones por tanto tiempo? Esto… ¿Sólo nutría sus recelos? Entonces sintió el casco de Applejack sobre ella, y se compartieron una mirada, las únicas que más allá de ver la conmovedora escena, se dieron la molestia de darse cuenta otros puntos importantes.

-Lo siento…- decía Sunset ya en susurro forzoso, ahogada con sus propias palabras, lágrimas y saliva, con la mirada casi vacía, muerta de dolor, de culpa, sintiendo el cuerpo adormecido, muy débil, pesado, con la cabeza maquinando a toda prisa, viendo recortes de flashback que no podía controlar, casi sintiendo como una tortura y apretó los ojos.

-¿Sunset?- la llamó Celestia al sentir que su cuerpo dependió de apoyarse sobre el de ella.

-Perdón…- jadeó, realmente cansada de tanto dolor.

-Sunset…- volvió a llamar para erguirse con mayor precisión al sentir que el cuerpo de la unicornio terminó por vencerse y se fue a un lado -. ¡Sunset!- se alarmó, abriendo sus alas y retuvo la caída, cubriéndola con sus enormes alas.

-¡Sunset!- llamó Twilight acercándose como las demás, rodeando a Celestia que se recostó en el suelo con Sunset inconsciente en sus alas.

-Se desmayó- exclamó Celestia con cejas curvadas -. Creo que fue demasiado.

-Ella está sufriendo mucho, Princesa- le dijo Twilight aflorando su preocupación. -. No sólo vinimos a que se reencontraran…

-Yo sé, Twilight- le dijo Celestia desviando la mirada que tenía en Sunset hacia ella -. Luna y yo no hemos parado de teorizar y consultar en viejos pergaminos de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del castillo.

-El hecho que tenga control de lo que sueña Sunset y crear pesadillas personales- intervino Luna –nos hace pensar que…

-¿El Rey Sombra esté involucrado?- se aventuró Twilight incrédula -. Pero él no está…ya sabe…nos deshicimos de él.

-Lo sé, Twilight- interrumpió Celestia -. Pero más que pensar que Sombra esté involucrado, son los hechizos que él dejó. ¿Cómo crees que aprendí el hechizo de magia oscura para cuando te hice la prueba de ayudar a salvar el Imperio de Cristal?

-Antes de desaparecer el Imperio y yo…haya deshecho la forma física de él por sombra- decía Luna con cierto recelo ante el recuerdo -. Me llevé conmigo un libro de hechizos que escribió.

-Sombra antes de atacar el Imperio creó sus propios hechizos, convirtiéndose en un Hechicero de Oscuridad que lo ayudó a tan corto tiempo, correr la magia oscura en el Imperio y apoderarse de sus habitantes, él solo- continuó Celestia -. Ambas lo leímos pero Luna no pudo manejar la magia oscura, en cambio yo sí.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- preguntó Fluttershy, haciendo que todas concentraran su mirada en ella y la pegaso se cohibió un poco -. Es decir…digo… ¿Para qué manejar magia oscura? Es peligroso.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, querida pony- le dio la razón Celestia -. Y por esa misma razón debí estudiarla. Para comprobar qué tan peligrosa era y lo es. Por eso lo recluí en la sección prohibida para continuar estudiándola porque es compleja y silenciar de su existencia que sólo sabía yo y Luna.

-Entonces…está queriendo decir que tal vez Sunset tuvo contacto con él- teorizó Twilight.

-Quién sabe si esa noche que la atajé en la biblioteca al leer el libro sobre el espejo no haya sido la primera vez…- concluyó Celestia para regresar su mirada en la unicornio en sus alas -…si esa no fue la primera vez que me desobedeció- suspiró -. La dejaré en una de las habitaciones y haré llamar al médico del castillo para que la revise.

-Haga eso…- dijo Twilight con un entrecejo, pensativa para mirar a sus amigas -. Por favor, quédense con Sunset hasta que vuelva.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó Rainbow Dash y las demás se inclinaron para escucharla.

-Será demasiado difícil que Sunset nos hable de su pasado- se explicó -y peor justo en lo que involucra la magia oscura, la misma que provoca bloquearla de los recuerdos y de nosotros- miró a Luna -. Ella lo dijo aquella noche al salir de sus pesadillas.

-Tienes razón- afirmó la alicornio oscura asintiendo una vez -. ¿Pero qué pretendes hacer?

-Primero necesito hacer una visita.

…

 **Otro viernes. Otro capítulo. So… ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué van deduciendo? ¿Qué les parece las posiciones de los personajes? Como sea, gracias por leer, es un placer ;)**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	4. Suspiros Nostálgicos

**Suspiros Nostálgicos**

Twilight caminaba entre los pasillos de la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados.

Era obvio que no podía pasar por desapercibida, ya que siendo una exalumna de aquí que se convirtió en Princesa, era una leyenda viva, y cada paso que daba levantaba un casco en saludo y agradecimiento a maestros y personal que se cruzaban en su camino.

Continuó su andar hasta levantar más la cabeza al sentir una luz fuerte del día en el resto que quedaba del pasillo, que al llegar a su fin, hacia a un lado, había un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, arbustos y unos cuantos árboles. Cuando caminaba para llegar hacia su entrada, la sorprendió una… ¿enorme burbuja que…frotó su cachete en un intento de…lamido…le ladró amistosamente…y brincaba del suelo hacia arriba ansioso para salir volando y sea atrapado por una magia color verde?

-¿Qué…?- se preguntó con gesto de confusión en el rostro y adentrarse al jardín para abrir mejor los ojos y ver que había muchísimas más de esas burbujas, que saltaban y volaban por los alrededor del jardín y eran perseguidas por un grupo de unicornios pubertos, que iluminaban su cuerno tratando de atraparlos.

-Practican su concentración en retener un objeto en movimiento.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Twilight para girar la cabeza y ver a Moon White con uno de los trajes diseñados por Rarity, a pocos metros de ella. Tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia ella y una suave sonrisa de lado.

-Ya sabe- se explicó -. Normalmente levitaríamos cualquier objeto o un animal. Pero…quise que sea más…interesante…

-¿Dándole actitud de cachorro a unas burbujas sin reventar de cincuenta centímetros?- preguntó Twilight divertida trotando hacia él.

-Cincuenta y cinco- corrigió viéndola acercarse.

-Si no me lo explicabas, podría decir que Discord estaba tras de esto- admitió mirando como los unicornios no dejaban de mirar hacia arriba, sin notar su presencia, y entre risas hacían uso de su magia para atrapar cuantas burbujas pudieran y retenerlas, que si se le escapaba alguna, lanzaba un comentario de lamentación para ponerse más determinado y atraparla de nuevo -. Pero… ¿Por qué burbujas?

-Ahm…- dudó para darse toques en la barbilla -. Es el único objeto con el que pude hechizar sin problema.

Twilight volvió su mirada en él enseguida. Claro. Ya Rarity le había conversado su dificultad para hechizar.

-Pues…es una forma divertida de enseñar…raro viniendo de ti- comentó Twilight para cambiar de tema y le arrugó la frente -. No fuiste divertido conmigo.

-Porque eres una pony adulta, Su Majestad- le contestó recuperando el buen humor -. ¡Ellos no son niños ni adolescentes! Tienen entre once y doce años, necesitan una manera más dinámica de enseñar que no caiga en lo infantil ni tampoco en tanta complejidad. Y qué mejor que una sano reto personal mientras aprenden.

-Ya me hubiera gustado tener un profesor como tú a esa edad.

-Te tocó Strict Time también, ¿eh?- comentó y Twilight asintió con espanto ante el recuerdo del estricto maestro. -. Esta generación se salvó ya que se retiró.

Twilight tiró una risa con él, sintiéndolo algo diferente. Bien le comentó Rarity en su visita con él, y es que desde la noche en que había perdido la concentración del hechizo del otro lado del portal, Moon White estaba más abierto con ellas. "De alguna forma ver de cerca que alguien más pasaría la complejidad que él tiene" le conversó Rarity "le hizo valorar mejor la amistad que le estirábamos".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le despertó la voz del unicornio.

-Ah, pues, pasé por tu casa pero no atendiste. Supuse que estarías aquí ya que las vacaciones escolares terminaron.

Moon White torció el gesto con un suspiro mientras levantaba las cejas algo cansado.

-Admito que ya estabas tardando demasiado. Me gustaría decir "es un placer verte" sino fuera siempre para hablarme de Sunset.

-Si lo pones así…suena que estoy abusando de ti.

Moon White exhaló y caminó a los bordes del jardín. Twilight lo siguió sabiendo que tendrían la privacidad para hablar. Ya cerca de las rejas que rodean al jardín y se escuche en murmullo la emoción de los alumnos en el ejercicio, Moon White empezó a hablar:

-Mira. Estoy en clase y seré breve, ¿sí? No sé si te lo dijo Rarity pero yo…

-No quieres saber nada de Sunset ni involucrarte- le completó -. Eso lo sé pero…Te necesito- exclamó y él frunció el ceño -. Sé que más puede tu resentimiento, que no quieres volver a involucrarte pero…- relajó el rostro suspirando -Ella te necesita. No puedes permitir que el resentimiento termine por condenar a mi amiga cuando puedes ser una pieza importante para ayudarla. Hazlo por lo que una vez tuvieron- suspiró, llevándose un casco a su pecho -. Sino lo haces por ella, al menos hazlo por nuestra amistad. Porque somos amigos. Harías lo que fuera por un amigo y me lo demostraste hace dos noches. Por favor, ayúdame. Y no quiero tener que rogarte para que me estires tu casco. Es ahora o nunca que me digas si te comprometerás a ayudarme- y estiró su casco hacia él -. ¿Lo harás?

Moon White se la quedó mirando para después desviar la mirada a su casco, queriendo resistirse pero cierta inquietud le despertó con aquella expresión de su rostro, su voz y las palabras a decir. Peor aún escucharla decirle "Por nuestra amistad".

"Me estoy ablandando demasiado" se quejó ceñudo exhalando por la nariz resignado mientras levantaba de golpe el casco hacia el de Twilight, haciendo que ella respingara de la fuerza.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó y Twilight le sonrió queriendo celebrar pero se puso seria de nuevo.

-Necesito tus recuerdos cuando Sunset Shimmer estaba en tu vida.

Moon White parpadeó con rostro tieso y apartó el casco enseguida.

-¿Que dijo qué?

-La mente de Sunset está bloqueada. No puede acceder a ella como queremos por la magia oscura y si hace esos impedimentos, es por una muy buena razón de que no quiere que sepamos algo que ocurrió tiempo atrás. Durante el camino a Canterlot, Sunset se nos perdió un momento y mantuvo una actitud dura. Sé que recordó algo pero al momento de contarlo, lo "olvidó".

-¿Y si está mintiendo?

-¿Mintiendo?- dudó sacudiendo la cabeza -. No creo, ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Claro que lo haría- comentó asintiendo para sí mismo.

-¿Lo ves?- le encaró señalándolo con un casco -. Por eso necesito tus recuerdos. Tú conociste a Sunset mucho antes que nosotros en un pasado que desconocemos.

-Pero mis recuerdos no son los de Sunset- observó -. Yo no estoy en su cabeza para decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

-Pero sí sus actitudes y lo que sabes de su vida porque, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

Moon White le sostuvo la mirada con barbilla tiesa.

-Mucho- admitió a regañadientes.

-¿Entonces? ¿Colaborarás?

El unicornio abrió la boca, para que le interrumpa el timbre y un grito de júbilo escuchara de su grupo de clases. Twilight sonrió divertida.

-Timbre de salida, ¿eh? Yo en cambio me lamentaba cuando sonaba- comentó nostálgica mientras Moon White deshiciera su seriedad y relajara el rostro.

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una mejor idea para ayudarla...- apretó los dientes para corregirse -. Ayudarte. Una mejor idea para ayudarte, Twilight.

…

Mistery Mint cerró su casillero para encontrarse con la exponente cara de Rainbow, sonriéndole de lado posando sobre un brazo contra los casilleros.

-Así que… ¿Quieres divertirte en grande en el baile?- preguntó para señalarse -. Porque te garantizo de hacer este baile inolvidable si está tu compañía presente.

Mint dudó parpadeando, observando su adulador comentario y pose tan prominente.

-Eres despechada y nunca invitada- habló Trixie atrás de Mistery, quien volteó levantando una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No quieres cambiar eso y pasar el mejor baile que hayas tenido?- prosiguió Lulamoon.

-¿Tú también?- dudó, asombrada.

-¡No intervengas Trixie!- le regañó Rainbow -. Yo la vi primero.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Yo la vi antes que tú- se defendió Trixie.

-Pero le hablé primero.

-¿Y? ¡Yo después!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¡Silencio, la idea fue de Trixie!

-¿Qué? ¡Fue mía! ¡Yo pensé en ella primero!

-¿Y? ¡Yo después!- repitió ya burlándose y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Qué irritable aun eres, Trixie!- se quejó golpeándose la frente con una mano.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- preguntó Mistery admirada, abrazándose de sus libros contra su pecho, en medio de ambas escuchando la discusión -. ¿Ambas se pelean por invitarme al baile?

-¡Sí!- corearon y Mistery se sonrojó, agrandando los ojos.

-¿En…serio?- se admiró más, inevitablemente halagada.

-Pero no- exclamó Trixie rascándose la barbilla.

-Sí, no como crees- continuó Rainbow.

-Queremos que vayas al baile con nosotras- dijo Trixie, señalándose para después señalar a Rainbow, como explicándose.

Mistery parpadeó, incrédula.

-Déjenme ver si entiendo- exclamó Mistery con la frente arrugada, aún confundida y sorprendida, mirando de Trixie a Rainbow -. Ustedes…

-Sí…- coreaban.

-Quieren invitarme al baile…

-Sí- acertaron, sonriendo.

-Para ir… ¿Juntas?

-Sí.

-¡Hey!- se quejó ceñuda y ofendida -. No soy un pedazo de carne qué compartir con dos personas para una misma cita. Y además, no iría con ninguna porque sólo me gustan los chicos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!- gritaron las dos y al estar a sus lados, le gritaron en plenos oídos, haciendo que Mistery se tapara las orejas, soltando los libros.

-¡No es una cita!- exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-Ya quisieras tener algo con la gran Trixie- dijo Lulamoon desinflándose.

-¡Entonces no entiendo!- se abrumó ya con ceño fruncido.

-Queremos reclutar amigas que no tendrán cita en el baile de este sábado para pasarla en grande entre nosotras- explicó Rainbow y Mistery le fulminó con la mirada.

-Y como a ti nunca te invitan…- explicó Trixie.

-¡¿Y no pudiste haber empezado por allí?!- reclamó la rockera a Rainbow para fruncirle el ceño a Trixie -. ¡Mira quién habla, a ti tampoco!

-No me dejaste proseguir…- se explicó Rainbow Dash y miró de reojo a Trixie -…o cierta personita me interrumpió.

-Es que Trixie no sabe a quién reclutar…- se defendió con voz baja.

Mistery torció los ojos acuclillándose al suelo y recoger sus cuadernos.

-¿Y? ¿Entonces? ¿Te nos unes?- le preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Ya qué- respondió resoplando -. Igual el chico que quiero que me invite no lo hará- lamentó.

-¿Ves? Sabía que era la despechada y sin invitar perfecta para reclutar- comentó Lulamoon y se acuclilló a su lado para cubrirle los hombros en un abrazo con lástima e irritando a Mistery-. Únete al club y abre la botella. ¿Nos tocamos el violín más pequeño del mundo?

-Tienes a la de tres para soltarme, Trixie- gruñó a lo bajo amenazante y Trixie la soltó, poniéndose ambas de pie.

-Trixie te suelta porque tiene que irse no porque…- se excusaba.

-Ajám- asintió Rainbow torciendo los ojos -. Ya, vámonos a reclutar más- y miró a Mistery -. Si tienes una amiga sin pareja, invítala.

-De acuerdo- aceptó. -. Y por favor no des tantas vueltas para reclutar para que no sea malinterpretado, ¿sí?

-Anotado. ¡Ah! Por cierto…- recordó y se acercó para susurrarle -. ¿Tú bebes?

-¿Alcohol?- dudó Mint.

-¡No, fíjate, batido!- dijo sarcástica Trixie.

-Sí, alcohol- le respondió Rainbow Dash.

-Pues…no.

-¿No? ¡Pero si eres rockera!

-¿Y?

-¿No eres rebelde, anarquista, fuera de la ley?

-Emmm no…yo solo sigo la música…quien sabe de eso es...- miró a un lado, con un sentimiento agridulce, casi inevitable no ver en su cabeza a... -...Cherry.

-¡Cherry!- corearon Trixie y Rainbow Dash chasqueando los dedos.

-Pero ella tiene a Bonbon. Obvio que tendrá pareja para el baile- señaló Mistery. -. No creo que se nos una.

-No es para eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Sabes demasiado…- le amenazó Trixie violando su espacio personal -…deberíamos deshacernos de ti…

-¿Y qué harás?- se sonrió bufona -. ¿Mostrarme tus bragas cachetero de cursis estrellas?

-¿Cómo….?- jadeó agrandando los ojos mientras Rainbow reía.

-Oh, vamos, casi todas la vimos en el vestuario- exclamó para reírse -. Eres todo un personaje, Lulamoon- sonrió para sacar una cajita blanca del bolsillo -. ¿Mentas?-ofreció y Trixie parpadeó, ceñuda.

-¿Qué les estás queriendo decir a Trixie? ¿Que le apesta la boca?

-Ah…no…sólo ofrezco para compartir…

-Pues no, gracias, la boca de Trixie huele bien por naturaleza…

Rainbow y Mistery se intercambiaron una mirada con un gesto.

-Acostúmbrate, Mint- le dijo Dash y Mistery se sonrió para tirar una risa.

-Sí que será interesante el baile si voy con ustedes- admitió.

-Si está Trixie siempre será interesante- sonrió triunfal cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que tú digas. Lulamoon. Vámonos a buscar a alguien más- dijo Rainbow Dash retomando el paso y ambas caminaron sentido contrario a Mistery, entonces Rainbow divisó a Roseluck -. ¡Hey, hola, Roseluck!- saludó.

-¿Roseluck?- dudó Trixie.

-Solemos hacer equipo juntas. Es agradable, así que sí- explicó sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

Roseluck miró quién la había llamado y al ver a Rainbow Dash, tensó el rostro y caminó más a prisa, como si no fuera con ella. Rainbow dejó la mano arriba, congelada.

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que acabo de ver?- preguntó.

-Si es a Roseluck huyendo de ti…pues sí- contestó Trixie -. Acaba de pasar lo que acabas de ver.

-Ah pues no se queda así- confirmó -¡Hey!- la llamó con mayor motivación frunciendo el ceño caminando tras la joven. -. ¡Hey, Roseluck!

Roseluck pareció no tener más salida y se detuvo, tomando aire y se volteó con una forzada sonrisa desentendida.

-Oh, hola, Rainbow- saludó.

-¿Es en serio? "¿Oh, hola, Rainbow?"- enfrentó -. Te saludé primero y pasaste de largo ¿Por qué?

-Ahm…andaba con prisa. Lo siento. ¿Para qué me llamas?

-Pues…Trixie y yo estamos reclutando chicas que no han sido invitadas al baile para ir en grupo. ¿Tienes pareja? Porque si no, puedes unírtenos.

-Ahm...emm...uhhh…- balbuceaba pálida y notoriamente incómoda.

-¿Roseluck?- dudó Rainbow, en vez de enojada, intrigada. -. No vayas a gritar "¡El horror!" para después desmayarte. No tener pareja no es el…

-No. Yo…lo siento, no…sí…tengo pareja- suspiró, mirándola -. Creo de todas formas lo sabrás. Me invitó Soarin.

Rainbow se petrificó y sintió claro cómo el corazón dejó de funcionar de golpe, helándole no sólo el pecho, sino cada rincón de su cuerpo. Trixie curvó las cejas tras ella, escuchando a Roseluck, quien también estaba incomodada.

-Yo le dije que sí- se explicó la joven de ojos rojizos con las cejas curvadas -. Yo…por eso huí de ti al principio ya que…no sé…tienen una historia, una corta, pero la tienen y…temía que…

-Está bien- le interrumpió Rainbow, recuperando de a poco la movilidad -. Digo…como dijiste, tuvimos una historia corta y llevamos bastante tiempo separados y sin hablarnos. Es libre de elegir a otra chica y tú de aceptarlo.

-¿Segura?

-Claro que sí- murmuró un poco decaída pero mantuvo la sonrisa y la sinceridad -. Eres genial. Me alegra que escogiera a alguien…genial.

-Gracias- musitó con una corta sonrisa. -. Nos…vemos en clase.

-Claro- asintió haciéndole de la mano mientras ella le devolvía el gesto y retornaba su camino.

-¿Rainbow?- la llamó Trixie.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás…bien?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le recriminó dándose vuelta para verla, ceñuda -. Claro que lo estoy. Soarin y yo no somos nada. Tiene toda la libertad del mundo de invitar a quien se le dé la reganada gana. Además para mí es un tonto, ¿lo olvidas? Y no lo he perdonado. Así que sí, Trixie, sí estoy bien.

-De…acuerdo...- dudó, sin creerle una palabra …

-¡Nada de "peros"! Tú misma lo dijiste. Somos demasiados geniales como para estar con cualquier tonto ¡Y él es un tonto!- rugió golpeando una puerta del casillero.

-Cierto…- contestó con cejas altas mirando el metal hundido de la puerta de casillero para después ver los fuertes ojos vidriosos de Rainbow, obviando cómo luchaba por retener las lágrimas -. Yo…iré por allá a reclutar, ¿sí? Tú…por otro…

-De acuerdo- acertó de prisa y se dio vuelta enseguida.

Trixie la dejó ir. Sabía lo orgullosa que era para retener un llanto frente a ella, y que no iría a reclutar, sino buscar algún lugar donde llorar.

Pensaba si debía decírselo a Las Rainbooms para que estén atentas, pero apenas se vio sola, sintió aquella molestia de la mañana en casa. Esa sensación de nudo presionando en su corazón. Suspiró con la frente arrugada cuando dio media vuelta y agrandó los ojos al ver a Snails y Snips, con una rodilla al suelo y la otra doblada, con una rosa cada uno estirada hacia ella y la cara más idiotamente enamorada posible.

-¡Oh, Gran y Poderosa Trixie! ¿Quieres venir al baile con nosotros?- corearon expandiendo una sonrisa con ojos brillantes.

Trixie se congeló, literal, sintiéndose fría y petrificada, pero a la vez sentía cierto calor en sus mejillas del rubor de la vergüenza. Tensó una sonrisa con cejas curvadas mientras miraba de reojo al escuchar unas cuantas risillas de algunos compañeros que caminaban por allí presenciando la escena.

Pero entonces se destensó y frunció el ceño.

-Un momento… "¿con nosotros?"- repitió. -. ¿Piensan llevar a Trixie al baile…los dos?

-¡Sí!- explotaron ambos emocionados, estirando más la rosa en su cara.

-Ahora entiendo a Mistery…- murmuró bajando los hombros -…Trixie se siente un pedazo de carne.

-Una muy buena- comentó Snails picarón levantándole varias veces las cejas y Trixie le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Trixie no es carne de nadie!- bramó para suspirar, tratando de relajarse.

La antigua Trixie los hubiera gritado, tomado la rosa y arrancar los pétalos para tirarlas sobre ellos, ofendiéndolos con que ni muerta aceptaría ir al baile con ellos. Aunque sabía que sus insultos y maltrato nunca les afectaban, como hasta "enamorándolos" más; no podía hacerlo, ya no le nacía, haciéndole dar cuenta, que aún le sorprendía el cambio que había dado su vida de pasar a esa Trixie a la actual.

Fugazmente, pudo recordar aquella mirada y sonrisa cálida y sincera de Sunset Shimmer, con un resplandor hermoso cubriéndola con sus alas de fuegos extendidas y cabello iluminado; estando ellas en aquel callejón tras que Sunset haya amenazado a Aria y Adagio tras su ataque.

" _Conozco esa sensación, Trixie"_ le había dicho mientras Trixie sentía las palabras como cierto bálsamo que necesitaba para calmar el ardor de su interior " _de descubrir que eres mejor de lo que esperabas que eras"._

Trixie esbozó una suave sonrisa casi con los ojos vidriosos, muy conmovida por el recuerdo y con una extraña mezcla de alivio y felicidad, acordándose de aquel abrazo que buscó al abalanzarse sobre Sunset para romper en llanto, frente a alguien, frente a ella, destrozando hostilmente su fuerte orgullo.

Cómo su vida había cambiado en este año escolar. En estos últimos meses. A partir de esas palabras. A partir de que Sunset se involucró en ella positivamente y ante recordarla, aquella energía que sentía estando cerca de ella o en un abrazo, recorrió su cuerpo. lo que hizo tocarse a un lado de la pierna, a su Cutie Mark. Aún creía que no había que darle tanta vuelta al asunto. Tenía la magia por el lazo que compartía con Sunset. Sólo eso le bastaba. Un lazo que no compartía con nadie más.

Expandió la sonrisa mirando a los chicos con mucha gentileza y les estiró una mano. Ellos emocionados se la tomaron y Trixie los ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento, pero Trixie no puede corresponderlos.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?- preguntó Snips desanimado mientras Snails torcía el gesto, desilusionado.

-No, pero mi corazón no me dice que los acepte. Algún día lo hará con alguien, pero por ahora no, y no es con ninguno de los dos. Lo lamento. Pero no significa que alguien no pueda sentir algo por ustedes. Deberían de olvidarse de Trixie y dejar que los suyos se fijen en alguien más y de su edad- tiró una risa -. Les llevo de ventaja como seis años y…- les frunció suavemente el ceño -. Uno con una chica diferente claro está- esclareció. -. No deben gustarle las mismas o compartirla. Es raro…y hasta ofensivo.

-¡Pero eres la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!- quiso convencerla Snips. -. ¡No hay nadie como tú!

-Sí pero…así como Trixie es de única, alguien más también lo es.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Snails curioso ante su serena voz y rostro suavizado, acostumbrado a sus hostiles rechazos y este era muy…amable, intercambiándose miradas con Snips, dándole la razón.

-Mejor que nunca no ha estado Trixie- aseguró cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos a su cintura.

-Ten- dijo Snips y al abrir los ojos, vio las rosas de nuevo inclinadas hacia ella.

-Chicos, en serio Trixie no…

-Lo sabemos- exclamó Snails con una sonrisa -. Pero queremos que las conserves.

-¿Eso sí puedes aceptar?- preguntó Snips y Trixie sonrió, asintiendo.

-Trixie acepta eso- aseguró tomando las rosas -. Gracias.

-¿Y acepta un beso de despedida?- corearon para cerrar los ojos y estirar los labios.

Trixie les frunció el ceño pero entonces se relajó y sonrió. Eran chicos apenas de octavo, aun eran unos niños por decirlo y no estaban "enamorados", sino más bien atraídos por ser una chica mayor... "y hermosa, claro", se sonrió para sí Trixie.

Snails y Snips se quedaron sin moverse al sentir los labios de Trixie besar sus frentes. Abrieron los ojos de golpe y ella les hizo de la mano, oliendo las rosas y se iba con otros alumnos hacia su salón para el siguiente examen.

-¿Por qué siento que me enamoré más de ella?- preguntó Snails, aun petrificado sintiendo sensorial la zona de la frente besada.

-Porque realmente es genial- le contestó Snips para acariciar su frente -. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues…ya la oíste. Concentrarnos en alguien más.

-¿Sabes quién también es bonita pero de nuestra edad?- preguntó y se miraron.

-¡Diamond Tiara!- corearon para fruncirse el ceño -. ¡No compartiremos chicas de nuevo!- y se pusieron a discutir.

…

-¡Dos amigos, una visita!- chilló emocionada Minuette viendo a Twilight y Moon White frente a su puerta -. ¿No es eso lo más genial del mundo?- preguntó expandiendo más la sonrisa y se colocaba en medio de ambos, estirando sus cascos sobre ellos para apretarlos entre ella, en un intento de abrazo.

-Sí que lo es- le siguió el dúo Twilight.

-También me da gusto verte pero más que visita vinimos a recurrir tus servicios- habló Moon White apartándose del abrazo.

-Creí que dijiste que no volverías a recurrirlas- comentó la unicornio colocándose frente a ellos.

-¿Eso hiciste?- le preguntó Twilight y él rodó los ojos para mirar a Minuette.

-Bueno, cambié de parecer.

-Pero soy tu amiga- recriminó firme y con entrecejo -. Y no haré que rompas una promesa sólo porque…porque…- dudó torciendo el gesto -. ¿Por qué lo harás?

-Escúchame- le exclamó -. En realidad no es para mí. Es para una unicornio. Necesitamos ver su pasado.

-Okey. Okey- asentía.

-Porque no puede acceder a ellas porque una magia oscura se lo impide.

-Oooh- exclamó con voz grave arrugando la frente, dudando.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te hará difícil?- le preguntó Twilight.

-Pues…sí…algo…- reconoció seria y pensativa -. Es fácil cuando estás dispuesto a saber lo que quieres descubrir de los recuerdos pero si hay una barrera…es más complicado pero no imposible pero con magia oscura…- se interrumpió, dándose toques en el cuerno, con la mirada hacia la nada, pensando. -. Mmm- seguía pensando.

-Recuerdo la pócima de Zecora- conversó Twilight -. Al cambiar de color podía beberla y ver el pasado que me ayudó a descifrar qué ocurría con las extrañas raíces.

-Aah, sí, pero no es tan fuerte como para deshacer ese bloqueo…a menos que lo fortalezca- pensó-…sí…podría ser…

-¿Cómo sabes de la poción?

-Porque se lo enseñé yo- comentó Minuette, sorprendiendo Twilight.

-¿Tú se lo enseñaste a Zecora?

-Ella es experta en pócimas para sanar y cosas así- explicó -. Yo, para observar recuerdos en el tiempo. Ella me enseñó unas cuantas pociones y yo otras.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-En el Bosque Everfree hay muchas de las plantas que uso en mis pócimas y yo… ¡Melena!

-¿"y yo…melena"?- repitió Twilight dudosa intercambiando miradas con Moon White.

-Melena- asintió -. Necesito la melena de quien quieren ver su pasado. Es algo así como su "raíz", si me entienden, y sino, no es su problema. Yo me entiendo que es lo importante- sonrió divertida.

-Si agregas su melena… ¿funcionará?- dudaba Moon White torciendo el gesto.

-Tal vez. No lo sé. No he hecho pócimas para una barrera tan fuerte. Sólo traigan a la pony y…

-No puedo traerla- interrumpió Twilight -. Si le digo a Sunset para qué quiero su melena tal como mis amigas del otro espejo le dijeron que Luna entraría en sus sueños…

-…la magia oscura estará advertida y nos impedirá con más fuerza acceder a sus recuerdos…- le completó Moon White la idea, para resoplar con frustración. -. ¿Entonces planearás robarle la melena sin que se dé cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones?

-Me temo que sí- contestó.

-Pero aparte de la melena necesitaré también una lágrima.

-¿Qué?- corearon ambos agrandando los ojos, más frustrados.

-¿Cómo traeré una lágrima sin que se vea sospechoso?- se quejó Twilight sujetándose la cabeza.

-Y no cualquier lágrima- aclaró Minuette -. Una lágrima de amor.

-¿Amor?- volvieron a corear, arrugando más la cara de frustración.

-Sí, pues, ¡Qué más contrario a la oscuridad que la pureza del amor en una lágrima! ¡La máxima expresión de los sentimientos! ¡Perla líquida, cristalina y pura! ¡Lo más conectada al corazón! ¡El…!

-¡Ya entendimos!- corearon Twilight y Moon White algo irritados.

-Estaba inspirada…- lamentó -…como sea, la cuestión es que la lágrima sirve de llave para dejar abrir la mente.

-Pero ella no está enamorada, que yo sepa- dijo Twilight.

-Ay, Twilight…- exclamó Minuette dándole toques a un lado de la cara -…el amor se expresa en mucho ámbitos, no sólo el romántico, tontita. Así que no necesariamente debe de ser de ese.

-Entonces…- decía Moon White.

-Puede ser lágrima de amor familiar, amistad, de algo que le conmueva o le apasiona hacer, y así- se explicó terminando con una sonrisa.

-Sunset llora…pero de tristeza…- murmuró la alicornio pensativa y Moon White agudizó las orejas, curvando las cejas de preocupación.

-¿En serio?- se le salió preguntar y Twilight levantó la mirada enseguida y él retrocedió la cabeza, aclarando la garganta y enseriar el rostro -. No me importa.

"Y….regresa el terco" se quejó ella.

-Aaahhhh Sunset- exclamó Minuette mirando a Moon White -. Esa Sunset. Es la misma razón por la que prometiste no volver a mirar atrás.

-Minuette- advirtió ceñudo hacia ella pero la unicornio azul le sonrió, dándole a él toques a un lado de su rostro con su casco.

-Ya, ya, ya. Me callo- exclamó para suspirar manteniendo una optimista sonrisa -. Entonces…mientras me dan esas dos cosas, yo iré a visitar el Bosque Everfree para otras plantas que necesito para esta pócima. Si me preparo ahora, ya para el mediodía de mañana estaré aquí.

-Cuídate- le dijo Moon White y Minuette le sonrió anchamente.

-Relájate- le restó importancia moviendo un casco hacia adelante -. No es la primera vez que voy y siempre me acompaña Zecora ya que conoce el bosque como suyo propio.

-Igual. Activa el escudo que te enseñé para ambas y si oscurece regresa o ve a la casa de Zecora, sabes que la noche es cuando más peligroso se pone ese lugar.

-Bien, papá- se burló rodando los ojos y lo abrazó de lado, sacándole una sonrisa, y ella miró a Twilight, que los miraba con una sonrisa conmovida por el trato -. Sí, lo sé, tengo suerte, ¿eh? ¿No es un pesado este preocupón?- rió ocultando su boca con un casco.

-Sí que lo es- se unió a la risa.

-Okey. Entonces nos vamos- exclamó Moon White separándose del abrazo.

-Buena suerte con la melena y en especial, la lágrima- dijo Minuette a Twilight en un abrazo de despedida.

-Gracias. Y gracias por tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué son los amigos?- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos salieron de la casa compartiendo un mismo silencio, pensando y sintiendo cierta preocupación a la vez. Bajaron las escaleras y al llegar al asfalto, se intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Crees que lo logre?- le preguntó Twilight.

-Es la mejor pony que conozco con las pócimas del tiempo pero ya la oíste- comentó para dar un profundo suspiro para desahogar cierta frustración -. Es la primera vez que trata con una barrera tan fuerte. Con magia oscura. Nos queda esperar y ser optimistas.

-Pero sino puede… ¿Tú podrías compartir tus recuerdos?- le preguntó y él la miró, debatiéndoselo -. ¿Tan importante fue para ti y tan fuerte te hirió?- se aventuró en preguntar y lo vio abrir la boca enseguida con el ceño fruncido, como si iba a decidir sus típicas respuestas tercas y en negación, pero de su boca no salió nada, más que un suspiro y la cerró, torciendo el gesto.

-Sí.

-¿Y…algún día me lo contarás?

-No- contestó para mirarla con aquella expresión de duda en su rostro -. No lo sé.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien? ¿A Minuette?

-No, a nadie- confesó -. Y ella sólo sabe que tomaba las pócimas para ver algo de mi pasado con Sunset, pero no conoce a fondo todo.

Twilight le asintió. Ella le había prometido a Sunset ver la manera de cómo arreglar su amistad y aunque aún estaba ciertamente bloqueado, Moon White estaba dispuesto para charlar algo.

-Podemos dar una vuelta un rato- propuso Twilight.

-¿No tienes pendientes con Sunset?- preguntó levantándole un ceja.

-Está con mis amigas y sólo será un rato- sonrió para darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro -. Además, me nace charlar un rato contigo. ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que tramas algo.

-¿Yo? Pfff ¿yo?- jugó haciéndose la desentendida y Moon White le sonrió entrecerrándole los ojos.

-Pues yo también tramo algo- exclamó empezando a caminar y Twilight frunció el ceño sorprendida y le siguió el paso, mirando la sonrisa de lado del unicornio que la vio de reojo mientras avanzaban-. Dime más que hay del otro lado del espejo.

…

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y Trixie lo agradeció profundamente con un suspiro de alivio. Con el resto de sus compañeros, estaba en hora de estudio repasando con el maestro el examen a dar mañana. Sin embargo, los alumnos y hasta el propio maestro, preferían aprovecharlos para otras cosas y de vez en vez llamar la atención para aclarar algo. Trixie se le había pasado con la mente dormida, sin prestar atención ya que después de todo iría esta tarde a la casa de Fluttershy a la sesión de estudio con Las Rainbooms. Así que tenía un codo sobre la mesa de su pupitre, más allá que acá, bloqueada del resto ocupada sintiendo un malestar dentro de ella, por lo que se sorprendió cuando volvió en sí al sonar el timbre y sentir unas manos jugar con su cabello. Parpadeó frunciendo el ceño para ver a Derpy concentrada en un peinado que le hacía.

-Ah…- emitió Lulamoon dubitativa.

-Falta poco- le avisó amarrando la punta de su cabello -. ¡Listo!- celebró y asomó un espejo de mano en ella.

Trixie apretó los labios entre sí, conteniendo un grito de queja al ver tan fea trenza de lado que le había hecho, pero aun así su rostro entumecido y ojos agrandados expresó mucho lo que quería decir.

-Sí, lo sé…- reconoció Derpy bajando el espejo-…no me salen como a Lyra…

-Al menos lo intentaste- comentó Trixie tocándose el peinado con cejas curvadas.

-Quítatelo si quieres- sonrió guardando el espejo a la mochila -. Ven, vamos a almorzar.

-La verdad…- suspiró levantándose del pupitre -…Trixie no tiene mucho apetito.

-Habías mencionado que tampoco desayunaste…- frunció el ceño, seria -. Debes comer algo.

-En serio no…

-¡Whooves!- llamó Derpy en un grito dándole la espalda y en otra fila el joven de ojos azules levantó la cabeza entre las bancas que lo rodeaban de chicos que ayudaba a enseñar la materia -. ¿Te comerás el muffin que te di? Es para Trixie- explicó señalándola tras de ella con el pulgar-, no quiere almorzar y no ha desayunado. Si no lo comerás, ¿podría dárselo para que al menos tenga algo en el estómago?- sonrió parpadeando rápidamente -. Yo podría darte algo mucho más dulce a cambio- ofreció tirando besitos al aire sin vergüenza a que todo el mundo levantara una ceja ante tal actuación.

Turner esbozó una sonrisa divertida mirándola con profunda ternura y le asintió. Derpy se sonrió y miró a Trixie.

-Soy irresistible. Ñaca ñaca ñaca- rió acariciándose las manos en forma "malvada".

Trixie terminó aceptando el muffin y mientras caminaba sentido contrario sonriéndose un poco al haber visto a Derpy "compensar" a Whooves con un suave beso en los labios, empezaba a admitir que sentía una molestia dentro de su pecho y en la boca del estómago, como una presión. La verdad no le apetecía ni el muffin, así que lo guardó en su mochila y optó por sentarse en una banca en el área de descanso, en donde había un par de alumnos sentados comiendo algo ligero que habían traído de casa.

"Trixie no debería de sentirse…cómo se siente" pensó arrugando la frente subiendo las piernas en la banca para doblarlas entre sí y colocar su mochila sobre estas, abrazándola dejando caer las cejas. "Es decir… parece que al irse Trixie el alumnado dejó de juzgarla. Nadie la molesta o evitan. Tiene amigos geniales que se preocupan por ella y Las Rainbooms al fin dejaron de ser recelosas por su credibilidad a que cambió y nos estamos llevando bien. Pero…" suspiró mirando el suelo, quedándose quieta para sentir con mayor fuerza el peso sobre su pecho "… ¿Por qué se siente tan mal? ¿Por mi padre? Es que Trixie no sabe qué hacer. Debería hablarlo con alguien pero…" curvó las cejas "…la persona con quien hablaría no está…" suspiró sintiendo los ojos vidriosos "Sunset no está…" se recordó descomponiendo un poco más el rostro con la garganta que le ardía.

En serio le hacía falta. No es que menospreciaba a sus demás amigos pero Sunset…Sunset era diferente. Era su confidente. Era con la persona que más se identificaba y sentía que se moldeaban tan bien. Como lo había reflexionado en su tiempo en Inglaterra, lo que la hacía diferente Sunset de los demás, hasta del propio ser que podría asemejársele físicamente y hasta con gestos característicos, Sunshine, era lo que había dentro de ella. Era su esencia, su energía, su calor. Era única e irremplazable. Todos los amigos lo eran. Especialmente ella. Nadie le hacía sentir tan cercana, como lo hacía sentir ella. Compartían un único lazo fuerte que pese la distancia, creía que no podría romperse, aunque no supiera cuándo la volvería a ver de nuevo. El pensamiento sólo la entristeció y le vidriaron más fuerte los ojos, sintiéndose tonta e infantil en llorar porque un amigo se fue…su mejor amiga…pero no podría ser infantil que la persona que quieres te haga falta. Se pasó una mano a los ojos con la nariz algo constipada producto del llanto que dejó salir un poco para retenerlo después y sacó su celular, encendiendo la pantalla y dejar esbozar una suave sonrisa que le hizo arder un poco más de nostalgia, pero al menos también sentía felicidad.

-¿Por qué esa carita de gatito abandonado?- escuchó decir y levantó de prisa la cabeza para ver a Cherry Crash inclinada a ella y Bonbon a su lado. -. Te pareces a Pervertido antes de que lo rescatara.

-¿Perver…tido?- dudó Trixie torciendo el gesto.

-Así llamó al gato sarnoso ese que recogió en la calle por más que le dije que no- le explicó Bonbon.

-Ya se curó de la sarna gracias a Fluttershy- le retó Cherry para mirar a Trixie con una sonrisa -. Es que cuando lo cargué, posó sus patitas sobre mi blusa y como tenía las uñas muy afiladas se quedó aferrado a la tela justo sobre mis pechos y se quedó prendido allí…- soltó una risita -. ¡Pervertido!

-…- no dijo nada Trixie, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Bonbon le sonrió.

-No te culpo, Trixie. También quedé así. Pero como sea, no venimos hablar del gato.

-Aahh- lamentó Cherry bajando los hombros y Bonbon le palmeó la espalda en consolación mientras hablaba:

-Derpy me dijo que te vio cabizbaja y que por eso de seguro no fuiste almorzar.

-Sí, tienes una carita achicopalada- comentó Cherry estirando el brazo para tomar el celular de Trixie -. En especial cuando mirabas el…- se interrumpió sonriéndose mirando la pantalla , mira, Bonbon- le dijo acercando el celular a ella.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Trixie ceñuda poniéndose de pie.

-Trixie…- dijo Bonbon también sonriéndose mirando el teléfono -… ¿Tienes como fondo de pantalla una selfie tuya abrazándote con Sunset?- preguntó levantando la cabeza hacia Lulamoon al mismo tiempo con Cherry y Trixie se avergonzó mirando a un lado algo ruborizada.

-… ¿Sí?...

-¡Aawwwww!- corearon Bonbon y Cherry compartiéndose una mirada haciendo que Trixie se sintiera más avergonzada.

-Qué tierna es Trixie- jadeó Cherry.

-¡Trixie no es tierna!- rugió la ilusionista.

-Es una ternurita- dijo Bonbon.

-¡No lo es!- bramó Lulamoon pisando fuerte el piso.

-¿Entonces por qué me provoca hacer esto?- preguntó Bonbon y le pellizcó un cachete.

-Oohh, tienes razón ¡A mí también!- exclamó Cherry y pellizcó el otro cachete de Trixie.

-¡Aléjense de los cachetes de Trixie!- se quejó sacudiéndose dando manotones al aire para apartarlas y ambas se empezaron a reír con ganas, haciendo que Trixie se sintiera…menospreciada, un chiste. -. Dame mi celular- reclamó arranchándole el teléfono a Cherry, tomó su mochila y caminó con pasos rápidos y fuertes para alejarse de ellas, sorprendiendo a ambas que en verdad había estado enfadada, creyendo lo que era en broma.

-¡Hey, Trixie!- la llamó Bonbon tras ella -. Lo siento, fue inevitable no reírnos un poco- se explicó para detenerse al ver que Trixie se detuvo y se volteó bruscamente a ella, ceñuda y algo adolorida.

-¿Te hubiera gustado que se burlaran de ti cuando me extrañabas?- le preguntó, señalándola. -. ¿Cuándo creías que no volverías a ver a Trixie? ¿Te hubiera gustado que se burlaran de tu dolor, de la impotencia de hacer algo al respecto para ayudar cuando no puedes hacer absolutamente nada y debas aguantar la ausencia de alguien que se volvió importante?- preguntaba ya con la voz pesada, descargándose en algo lo que tanto le molestaba por dentro que se dio cuenta…era eso.

La impotencia la tenía así. El hueco de la forzada ausencia de Sunset estaba allí y la idea de que no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla…la llenaba de frustración y se sentía inútil.

Bonbon se quedó sin habla, sosteniéndole la mirada, recordando a Trixie frente a su puerta para despedirse aquella madrugada, el berrinche con lágrimas que hizo de la impotencia y los días que no dejaba de pensar que debió demostrar que la valoraba y sólo Cherry vio ese dolor. Bonbon cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza.

-…No me hubiera gustado…- admitió Bonbon -. Lo siento, Trixie.

-Yo también. Perdón, guapa- dijo Cherry colocando una mano en el hombro de Bonbon -. ¿Perdonas a este par de brutas?

-Hablas en plural - le murmuró Bonbon mirándola de reojo. -. Yo sólo veo una- se burló y Cherry le sacó la lengua para hacerle un puchero a Trixie y parpadear.

El ceño fruncido de Trixie se reemplazó con una suave sonrisa, relajando el rostro.

-Claro que Trixie las perdona- exclamó -. Es decir… ¿Qué sería la vida de ustedes sin Trixie?

-Oh, sería horrible- bufó Cherry.

-No puedo ni pensarlo que me deprime-bromeó Bonbon con sarcasmo.

-Sí…tienen suerte de que Trixie las perdone- terminó por bromear también y las tres compartieron una misma risa.

-Pero sí, sí sería horrible- le sonrió Bonbon cubriéndole los hombros -. Sé paciente, Trixie. Sunset estará bien. Ya verás. Apenas se fue hace dos días.

-Trixie sabe eso…pero no sabe cuándo volverá, si volverá…si la está pasando mal y Trixie no está con ella como Sunset lo estuvo con Trixie- lamentó de nuevo cabizbaja.

-Buen punto. Tú estás aquí y ella allá. No puedes hacer nada- pensó en voz alta Cherry y Trixie bajó los hombros más triste y Bonbon le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué, Cherry? Siempre es lo mismo ¿Por qué eres tan imprudente?- se quejó Bonbon.

-¡No lo sé!- se frustró Cherry -. ¡Se me sale!

-Pero lo que siempre dice es verdad- murmuró Trixie -. Por más imprudente que sea Cherry…

-¡Hey!- reprochó la rockera para torcer el gesto-. Sí…es cierto…

-..tiene razón en lo que dice- continuó Lulamoon -. Yo estoy aquí sin poder ayudarla.

-Trixie…-suspiró Bonbon, pensando qué decir -…ehm…- dudaba y miró a Cherry, que suspiró y se puso frente a trixie.

-Cuando te fuiste, Bonbon andaba igual o peor de mal y paranoica que tú- conversó para mirar a Bonbon -. ¿No es cierto?

-Ahm…-dudó, sonrojándose de vergüenza y miró el suelo -…sí…

-Quería ayudar, te quería de vuelta y te extrañaba mucho- continuó Cherry.

-Lo sé…- sonrió Trixie -…lo sentí cuando me abrazó al ver que regresé…- recordó mirando a Bonbon, quien estaba ceñuda y sonrojada mirando el suelo. -. Yo también la extrañé mucho. A ella, a los demás y Sunset. Por eso Trixie quería hacer lo imposible para volver.

-Pues pese que te fuiste, su amistad no se había quebrado- observó Cherry -. Estaba intacta. Estoy segura que Sunset también te extraña, como a Las Rainbooms, y puede usar esa motivación, como tú lo hiciste, para superar el momento que pasa. Así que tranquila, Lulamoon. Si el lazo que comparten es tan fuerte como se lo ve, ya la estás ayudando.

Trixie sonrió más aliviada, encontrándole sentido a sus palabras. Confiaba enteramente de que Sunset estaba consciente de que la unión que tenían era fuerte, y que se esforzaría para poder regresar lo antes posible porque sabía que aquí tenía amigos aguardándola ansiosos.

-Gracias, Cherry- exclamó Trixie tomando una bocanada de aire -. Creo que Trixie se siente un poco mejor…

-Se nota…- rió Cherry al escuchar el rugido del estómago de Trixie.

-Creo que después de todo me servirá el muffin…- sonrió haciéndose a un lado a una banca para posar allí la mochila y sacar el postre.

Cherry se llevó una mano a la cintura, satisfecha de haberle cambiado el humor cuando sintió una mano tomarle un lado del rostro que la hizo girar para después sentir un corto beso en los labios.

-Eso fue genial- le sonrió Bonbon -. Tú eres genial.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- bromeó, tomándole de una mano y la besó sobre esta -. Tú también, Lady.

-No hice más que meter la pata…

-Yo también lo hice, tontita, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero mejoraste la situación con tu sorpresivo arranque de sabiduría.

-¿Gracias?- dudó arrugando la frente.

-Últimamente sólo meto la pata…- lamentó. -. No me perdonaría si pierdo también a Trixie.

-Lyra te perdió a ti así que no tienes porqué lamentarte. No vale la pena- observó Cherry con cierto enojo sin recibir respuesta, sólo un rostro achicopalado que veía muy seguido desde la pelea de la Cafetería y que sin que se lo dijera, Bonbon evitaba almorzar con ellos o reunirse...para no encontrarse con Lyra.

Cherry frunció el ceño. "Estúpida Hearstring" se gruñó para sí misma.

…

-Esto va de mal en peor- le susurró Derpy al oído a Whooves, en su mesa de la Cafetería.

-Mmm- pensó él mirando tres sillas vacías y Bicmac concentrado en unos libros y documentos casi ignorando su almuerzo -. Ya lo creo- le contestó para dirigirse al chico de ojos verdes -. ¿Lyra almorzará con nosotros?

-Nop.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Nop.

-¿Siguen peleados?- preguntó Derpy.

-Eeeyup.

-¿Esos son los papeles de la beca?

-Eeeyup.

-¿Quieres…ayuda?

-Nop- suspiró y levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de los rostros preocupados de sus amigos -. Estoy bien…- avisó para ponerse en pie y recoger sus cosas -. Pero estoy muy ocupado en la universidad como aguantar los caprichos de los demás- se puso en pie y se alejó de la mesa.

-Y…quedamos solos…- comentó Derpy -. ¿Se refería a Lyra con eso de los caprichos?

-Supongo…

-Esto es horrible- lamentó mirando las ahora cuatro sillas vacías -. ¡El grupo se está desintegrando!- exclamó curvando fuertemente las cejas y posar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Whooves, quien le daba toda la razón.

En tan poco tiempo, del grupo unido de amigos…ya parecía no quedar nada.

Ahí mismo en la Cafetería, en la misma mesa de siempre comiendo su almuerzo en silencio, Las Rainbooms, a excepción de Rainbow que no veían desde la hora de estudio, llevaban su alimento a la boca con un silencio anormal. Un silencio que empezaba a molestarlas, en especial a Pinkie Pie. Aunque ella tuviera también sus cosas con las que lidiar, nunca dejaba su personalidad chispeante, aunque estos últimos par de días había bajado mucho sus revoluciones y se daba cuenta en sus amigas también. Dejó de beber de su vaso para hacerlo aterrizar innecesariamente ruidoso a la mesa para llamar la atención de las demás, cosa que logró.

-El baile es este sábado- recordó con una sonrisa lo más optimista. -. ¡Y tengo la increíble idea de pedirle a Sonata que cante para esa noche!

El anuncio hizo que las demás iluminaran su cara con una sincera sonrisa. Excepto por Applejack, que se limitó en asentir y llevarse con mala gana comida a la boca.

-Oh, querida, es una muy buena idea- exclamó Rarity.

-Ella canta muy hermoso- dijo Fluttershy juntando las manos. -. Estoy segura que a los demás les gustará.

-Ni hablar de esa buena energía que emana- pensó Pinkie más emocionada -. Si todavía habrá alguien escéptico con ella, ¡Eso cambiará con su mágico humor tan positivo!- y esparció serpentinas y globos de la nada al levantar los brazos en celebración é esta tarde a pedírselo antes de ir a tu casa para la sesión de estudio- le dijo Pinkie a Fluttershy para mirar al resto -. ¿Me acompañan?

-Yo sí- aceptó la modista.

-Yo también- apoyó Fluttershy.

Las tres miraron a la vaquera, quien ya hace rato dejó de escuchar la conversación y jugaba con el tenedor escarbando en su comida.

-Applejack- la llamó Rarity y ella levantó la cabeza hacia ella -. ¿Vienes con nosotras a visitar a Sonata?

-Ah…no creo…- murmuró devolviendo la mirada a la comida -…tengo que terminar el inventario de unas cajas de manzana si quiero ir a la sesión de estudio.

-Bicmac podría…- decía Pinkie Pie pero fue interrumpida por la vaquera.

-Bicmac está demasiado ocupado con sus exámenes de grado y la entrada a la universidad- exclamó -. Así que ya debo de hacerme la idea de tener más responsabilidad de la granja a mis hombros.

-Bueno…pero al menos has tiempo para ir el jueves a comprar el vestido para el baile- exclamó Rarity elevando la sonrisa -. He visto unos diseños que muero a que se prueben.

-El baile será muy divertido- motivó Pinkie Pie. -. Esta vez la decoración será diferente y tuvimos suficiente presupuesto para comprar unas nuevas luces de colores.

-Oh, qué bien- celebró Fluttershy.

-Podría usar un vestido con lentejuelas para brillar con las luces- pensó Rarity encantada.

-¿Podremos cantar en esta ocasión?- preguntó Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie aspiró emocionada.

-¡Sííí!- chilló inquietada y las dos se rieron coloreando muchísimo su humor pero…

-¡BASTA!- exclamó Applejack soltando el tenedor y mirarlas con el ceño fruncido -. ¿En serio? ¿Hablan del baile en estos momentos como si no pasara nada? Hay una silla vacía entre nosotras, ¿o lo olvidan?

Las tres amigas hicieron diferentes gestos de incomodidad al ver a la vaquera señalar la silla a su lado, la que usualmente usaba Sunset para sentarse.

-Por supuesto que no lo olvidamos- se defendió Rarity -. En especial si tú andas con esa actitud de recordarnos que Sunset no está.

-Pero es que…- decía Applejack.

-A Sunset no le gustaría que anduviéramos con las caras laaaaaaaaargas- le interrumpió Pinkie Pie estirando su cara con ambas manos. -. Y ya basta de estar así desde su partida.

-Se ve que no entienden lo delicado de la situación- refunfuñó la vaquera.

-Ahm…sí que sabemos pero…- decía Fluttershy -…no podemos estar todo el tiempo preocupadas…está a salvo con Twilight, en buenas manos así que…

-¿Es decir que porque está allá debemos celebrar eso?- preguntó ceñuda cruzándose de brazos. -. ¿Hacer como si no pasa nada cuando pasa mucho?

-Sólo te pedimos que te relajes- dijo Rarity más seria.

-Sólo me parece egoísta que se la pasen bien mientras Sunset la pase mal- señaló.

-¿Entonces por eso nosotras debemos pasarla mal?- se horrorizó a preguntar Pinkie Pie -. ¡Al contrario! Debemos estar positivas, optimistas a que todo saldrá bien. Mantener la buena actitud para que todo salga a nuestro favor. Si la pasamos mal… ¡Estamos atrayendo lo malo! Y ya mucho estuvimos tristes hasta ahora. ¡Quién sabe si hasta por eso perdimos nuestra magia!

Applejack se la quedó mirando, procesando sus palabras, a las que vio sentido y fue relajando el rostro.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-suspiró sobándose la cabeza mirando a todas -…lo siento…sólo me preocupo, me siento inútil aquí sin hacer nada.

-Por ahora- le dijo Rarity -. Pinkie tiene razón. Debemos estar preparadas para cuando soliciten nuestra ayuda, cuando estemos en contacto con ella transmitirle mucho cariño en lugar de preocupaciones.

-Supongo…-admitió poniéndose de pie -. Iré…a caminar, a despejar la cabeza- avisó arrastrando la silla hacia atrás y se apartó de la mesa, caminando un poco ensimismada.

-Hey, Applejack…- dijo Thunderlane aun en la fila para servir la comida.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Thunderlane- se limitó en decirle muy cortante sin mirarlo ni parar su andar para terminar saliendo de la Cafetería.

El muchacho suspiró frustrado y se restregó los ojos con fuerza. "Me vuelve loco…locura del bueno y del malo…" pensó cuando sintió unos toques en su hombro derecho y apartó la mano de los ojos para darse la vuelta y ver a una simpática joven de cabello naranja ondulado peinado hacia delante, de ojos verdes y piel amarilla, sonriéndose con ternura.

-Disculpa…pero la fila está avanzando- avisó con su voz delicada señalando hacia adelante y Thunderlane giró a comprobar el espacio que había al no haber continuado con el paso.

-Lo siento. Ando distraído, bueno, siempre estoy distraído.

-No fue muy amable de su parte- comentó jugando con la punta de su cabello mirándolo fijamente y él arrugó la frente -. Applejack- se aclaró.

-Ah…sí, pero…- resopló sonriéndose -. Estoy acostumbrado.

-Lamento oír eso- comentó mirándolo decaída -, pero no te enojes con ella. Tal vez tuvo un mal día- pensó llevándose un dedo índice a un lado de su rostro, pensativa -. Todos tenemos uno, así que por favor, piensa qué podría estarla molestando para actuar así y ayudarla para que no lastime sin querer a sus amigos- motivó para mirar la comida que reposaba en bandejas -. Me pregunto si tendré la suerte de que hayan servido zanahorias bebés- se desconectó de lo que hablaban y sonrió entusiasta formándoseles unos hoyuelos y posando su cabeza a un hombro casi avergonzada de haberlo dicho en voz alta, por lo que sus mejillas se entornaron de un rosa pálido devolviéndole la mirada -. Son mis favoritos- se excusó con una delicada risa. -. Es que son tan chiquitas que me da ternura.

Thunderlane se sonrió muy conmovido. Aquella chica, Carrot Top, era la persona más tierna, amable y dulce de toda la escuela. Era casi inevitable no emitir un "aaw" así sea en la cabeza por su modo de hablar, sonreírse y personalidad tan atenta y educada, y ni hablar su apariencia que invitaba a tratarla casi con un profundo respeto por su delicadeza.

-Descuida y gracias por el consejo. Lo consideraré- exclamó él para regresar su mirada en frente y continuar la cola.

-Está bien. Si puedo ayudar en algo, no dudes en decírmelo por favor- contestó con sincero ofrecimiento para divisar las zanahorias bebés en bandejas más adelante. Amplió la sonrisa, con una mirada más ansiosa, por llegar a su turno.

…

-Por… favor…- suplicó Sunset Shimmer con un torpe balbuceo mientras se removía en la cama, siendo contemplada por las mane5.

-¿Está teniendo una pesadilla?- preguntó Fluttershy con cejas curvadas.

-Eso creo- respondió Rarity levantando la mirada hacia las demás -. ¿La despertamos?

-El doctor dijo que la dejáramos descansar- recordó Applejack aunque con duda en su voz -. Está empezando a mostrar cuadro de mucho estrés.

-¿Y no crees que tener una pesadilla no es más que estresante?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

Pero antes de ponerse de acuerdo, una fuerte aspiración les robó la atención para ver de nuevo a Sunset, despierta con el rostro húmedo del sudor y respirando agitadamente.

-Iré por una toalla- avisó Fluttershy y voló fuera de allí.

-¿Estás bien, querida?-le preguntó Rarity para que Pinkie Pie se ponga delante de ella.

-¡Sí! Estabas haciendo así- y empezó sacar y botar aire de la boca exageradamente y Rarity la hizo a un lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que Pinkie quiere decir que te viste muy ansiosa, Caramelo- habló Applejack. -. Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿cierto?

-Sí- respondió con voz débil y cejas curvadas, mirándolas recelosas y buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-Twilight no está- habló al fin Rainbow Dash, adivinando lo que buscaba Sunset con sus ojos, los cuales se posaron en la pegaso que estaba a los pies de la cama con ese recelo ya característico -. No debe tardar en llegar- avisó mientras Fluttershy regresaba hacia la cama y le pasó una toalla húmeda en el rostro, refrescándola.

-Gracias- le murmuró Sunset a Fluttershy y la pegaso de crin rosa pálido le dio una sonrisa amable, casi con lástima.

-Sunset- la llamó Applejack y la unicornio la vio -. ¿Recuerdas qué pesadilla tuviste?

Sunset cerró despacio los ojos con frustración, para negar con la cabeza.

-Applejack- le habló Rainbow y la vaquera volteó a verla a hacer señas de que salieran de la habitación.

La vaquera le asintió y se alejó de la cama con Rainbow caminando hacia ella.

-Sé para qué me llamas- le dijo la pony terrestre abriendo la puerta para salir.

-No podemos confiar en ella- sentenció de una vez estando afuera del cuarto y Applejack cerraba la puerta tras ellas. -. Si pudo manipular a Celestia…

-Sé por dónde vas- le interrumpió con seriedad -. ¿Crees que no me sorprendí también? El hecho que Sunset haya llegado tocar el corazón de Celestia bajo su manipulación para rompérselo después, traicionándola…es…- parpadeó arrugando la frente.

-¡Vamos, dilo! ¡Es alarmante! Nos está queriendo decir el buen enemigo que tenemos enfrente. Es decir, ¿Cómo estar seguras que en serio no está manipulando a Twilight? Apenas despertó la buscó.

-Porque es la única con la que se lleva bien de aquí- le hizo ver y Rainbow gruñó para agarrarle el rostro y mirarla fijo.

-¡¿También te está convenciendo?!

-Creo que estás siendo paranoica- exclamó ceñuda apartándola con un casco. -. Mira, te doy la razón de dudar de ella. Pero también dudo de dudar…si es que eso tiene sentido. Porque, ¿Cómo estar segura que está mintiendo o diciendo la verdad? Tampoco podemos gritar con antorchas y trinches algo de lo que no estamos seguras.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Hablarlo con Twili…

-¡Por favor!- exclamó torciendo los ojos -. Ella no escuchará. Está sobreprotegiendo a Sunset y cada que decimos algo contra ella se pone a la defensiva y terca… ¡Lo que me preocupa más si se repetirá la historia de Celestia con Twilight!

-Tal vez no te escuche a ti- comentó acomodándose el sombrero -pero tal vez a mí sí.

...

 **¡Buen viernes para todos! ;)**

 **Debo decir que escribir sobre la nostalgia de amistades que se van y aquellas que se rompieron me deja mucho por reflexionar...como sea, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Comenten, gracias por leer y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	5. ¿Cuánto me quieres ahora?

**¿Cuánto me quieres ahora?**

-¿Celu qué?- dudó Moon White arrugando la frente, sentando en un banco de un parque junto a Twilight.

-Celulares- repitió con una risa -. Sí, suena extraño.

-Hablar con otra persona en tiempo real… ¿por un aparato?- se sorprendió, incrédulo para hacer atrás la cabeza, mirándola receloso -. ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?

-¡No!- se divertía -. Y puedes escuchar música, tomar fotos y además saber cosas de muchas cosas escribiendo en su pantalla. ¡Cómo una bola de cristal!

-¡Cielos!- se maravilló pensativo -, eso suena demasiado tentador. Ya de por sí que describes que tu cuerpo se transforma más largo y te paras en dos patas.

-Pies- corrigió.

-¡Eso!- dijo mirándose las patas traseras y después levantar las delanteras viendo sus cascos -. Y manos se llamaban en los…brazos.

-Sí.

-Y tienes dedos.

-Sí- dijo para reírse al ver que el unicornio se sacudía entero apretando los dientes.

-Perturbador, ¿No te asustaste?

-¡Claro que sí! Si no fuera por Spike creo que andaría desquiciadamente ansiosa por ahí- reconoció recordando con risa el terror que le invadió esa primera vez que cruzó el portal -. Me alegra que haya saltado tras de mí. Fue de mucha ayuda.

-Y esas criaturas…personas… ¿viven en bien común?

-Pues sí- contestó para corregir: -. Aunque su mundo es diferente al nuestro. Allá han pasado por cosas muy fuertes en el que el bien no siempre le gana el mal.

-Oh- comentó curvando las cejas, hacia el sol que empezaba a bajar. -. ¿Pero cómo son? Ellos. ¿Es exactamente iguales a nosotros? Si hay contrapartes, ¿Tendré una yo? ¿Qué tan diferentes seremos y por qué? ¿Existirá un vínculo que une este mundo del otro? Pero me desvié. Dime, ¿Qué tan diferente es ese mundo con Equestria? ¿Lo que sientes por las contrapartes de tus amigas es igual o diferente el sentimiento? ¿Qué se siente caminar solo en dos extremidades? ¿Tienes las mismas necesidades?

Twilight parpadeó con la boca levemente abierta para tirar una risa.

-Sabía que podías ser curioso al ser un hechicero…pero no imaginé que lo fueras tanto. ¡Me mareaste de preguntas!

-Oh, lo siento- comentó llevándose ambos cascos a la boca, tic que tiene desde potrillo -. Pero no prometo preguntar menos. Siempre que lo prometo, lo rompo. Las preguntas las vomito- confió torciendo el gesto y fingir una arcada para dibujar con su casco en el aire un signo de interrogación, lo que hizo reír a Twilight.

-Descuida. Pregunta lo que quieras- sonrió ampliamente -. Contestando algunas cosas, ellos tienen costumbres muy diferentes- continuó Twilight, mirando también el astro descender -, la jerga, las actitudes y sus aparatos, muchos de esa…tecnología tienen. Allí usan mucho la ciencia y matemáticas para construir cosas, máquinas. Mientras aquí la prioridad es la magia, allá la ciencia.

-Eso me recuerda a un peculiar pony- pensó en voz alta haciendo memoria -. No recuerdo su nombre pero Celestia estaba interesado en él por su inteligencia en aparatos y llegó hacerle un recorrido en la Escuela. Era un pony terrestre. Pero a la final no pasó nada. Creo- se encogió de hombros -. No sé.

-¿Time Turner?- se aventuró -. Tu descripción concuerda con un pony que vive en Ponyville y se la pasa en su casa inventando cosas raras que la verdad no muchos están interesados. Sólo una pegaso gris.

-Creo que así se llamaba…aunque creo que se llamaba él mismo Doctor y decía expresiones raras- rió un poco -. Todo genio tiene algo de loco.

-¿Tenías muchos amigos durante tu época de escuela?

-¡Hey!- reprochó -. No contestaste todas mis preguntas.

-¡Son demasiadas!- se quejó divertida y abrió la boca para decir algo pero se le salió una risa negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada…sólo pensé…neh…

-Twilight…nunca dejes intrigado a un curioso- advirtió entrecerrando los ojos en son de juego -. No me has visto neurótico por la intriga de saber algo y te lo aseguro, no querrás hacerlo- dramatizó estirando los parpados inferiores de sus ojos con los cascos, arrugando la frente con un divertido gesto de desesperación y Twilight volvió a reír.

-Pues querré hacerlo- aseguró cruzándose de patas delanteras. -. Era una locura lo que pensaba.

-¡Y esos son los mejores pensamientos!- reprochó.

-Puedes ser divertido cuando te lo propones- admitió con sonrisa de lado -. ¿Ves lo que pueden perderse buenos ponies por no darles la oportunidad?

-Ya estaba tardando el sermón- se quejó rodando los ojos.

-Yo estaba rodeada de cinco geniales unicornios pero nunca las consideré como tal- lamentó -. Tanto así que al mudarme a Ponyville ni siquiera me molesté en despedirme.

-¿Por qué?

-Me temo que tanto tiempo en los libros se me durmió ese sentimiento de compañía, y sólo tenía a Spike, pero una vez en Ponyville, me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que me perdía en expandir mi amistad. Entre esas amigas que no supe valorar está Minuette. Después arreglé las cosas con todas.

Moon White asintió en silencio.

-Me alegro por ti.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Debes sentir…paz.

"Ya estoy en terreno" pensó Twilight para pensar bien en el siguiente paso.

-Así que… ¿No te sientes en paz?- se aventuró y Moon White miró con mayor atención el atardecer caer.

-La verdad es que no. Creé estas tontas reglas, me volví alguien tan receloso, porque no quería que nadie más me menospreciara cuando estirara mi amistad, porque aunque no lo parezca, una vez que la doy, es un compromiso- parpadeó inflando su pecho para suspirar suavizando los ojos -. Es doloroso.

-En especial si viene de alguien a quien estimaste mucho.

Moon White tiró una risa sacudiendo la cabeza para mirar a Twilight.

-Sé lo que tratas de hacer.

-¿Ayudarte?- preguntó desviando la mirada de lo que quedaba de sol hacia él.

-¿Por qué eres así?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad ya, sin molestarse -. ¿Tan fastidiosamente insistente con esto?

-Porque soy la Princesa de la Amistad- sonrió levantando sus alas – y porque Sunset y tú son mis amigos y quiero ayudarlos a hacer felices.

-Un dolor de años no puedes curar repentinamente.

-Sí puedo. Alguien lo hizo conmigo.

-Pero somos ponies diferentes. Puede que mi veneno se haya esparcido muy adentro.

-¿Veneno?

-El resentimiento.

-Reconoces que es malo.

-Claro que lo hago pero es inevitable no sentirlo.

-Y es que yo no puedo succionarlo, ¿cierto? Sino la pony que te empujó a beberlo.

Moon White se quedó en silencio, contemplando sus palabras sin apartar la mirada de la seguridad y serenidad de Twilight.

-No sé si esté listo- confesó.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas- aclaró -. Ella quiere recuperarte.

-Twilight- le interrumpió apartándole la mirada con barbilla tiesa.

-Te necesita. Ella mismo lo dijo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó tirando una risa seca -. No me sorprende. Siempre me necesitó. Siempre. Y estuve allí. Le daba todo lo que quería tan ciegamente, pero entonces le fui inútil, se le acabó todo y me traicionó.

-¿Qué?

Moon White parpadeó y miró a Twilight, sorprendido, como si no supiera que estuviese allí, o que haya dicho lo que acababa de decir, o ambas.

-Olvídalo, Twilight.

-Vamos, Moon White- lo motivó -. Sé que quieres verla pero como dices, has dejado correr hace mucho ese veneno.

-Tú no sabes nada- exclamó expresando cierta impotencia y dolor en sus ojos grises.

-Entonces dime más para entenderte y ayudarte.

-¡Y es que ni yo mismo me entiendo!- exclamó fuerte, realmente frustrado y señalándose con un casco sobre su pecho. -. No entiendo por qué no puedo olvidarla. Deshacerme de ella para siempre. Sigue en mi retina. Y cuando creo que la voy olvidando, prometiéndome no mirar atrás, ¡Apareces tú en mi puerta! Quiero echarte, no haces más que poner sal a la herida pero tampoco puedo- se descargó algo agitado, más que decírselo a Twilight, se lo estaba diciendo a él mismo.

Sus ojos se levantaron hacia los de la alicornio, que lo miraba con ojos comprensivos y amables, haciéndole curvar mucho más las cejas y el corazón arderle al igual que sus ojos.

-Estás cansado- se limitó en decir -. Sólo eso. Estás cansado de hacerte el duro y alejar a todos. Porque no es tu naturaleza, no fuiste así siempre, y tu interior te lo está reclamando. Y está bien llorar.

-¿Llorar? Yo no quiero llorar- replicó ceñudo y los ojos fuertemente vidriosos viendo a Twilight enarcando una ceja.

-Por favor… ¿Es en serio? ¿Te pones terco ante algo tan obvio?- suspiró -. No hay nadie a nuestro alrededor. Nadie va a juzgarte. Yo no lo haré. Parece que lo necesitas. Si quieres me volteo- avisó y se alejó a la punta de la banca dándole la espalda.

-Me alegra tanto no conocer a alguien más como tú- se quejó acentuando más su ceño fruncido -. Eres molesta, entrometida e insistente que no para de contradecirme siempre- suspiró contrariado, sintiendo los bordes de sus ojos húmedos y se los secó enseguida aspirando fuerte, resistiéndose a dejar caer más lágrimas. -. Pero una gran pony- admitió mientras las luces de los faros del parque empezaban a encenderse -. En serio si Sunset está en tus cascos, va estar bien. Pero no me metas de nuevo en su vida.

-Eres injusto- comentó, aun dándole la espalda.

-¿Con Sunset?- preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza -. Ya te dije. Tú no sabes nada.

-No- replicó mirándolo por encima de su hombro -. Me refiero que eres injusto contigo mismo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Por una buena razón te dejas llevar por la nostalgia de tu antigua amistad con Sunset. Una parte de ti quiere perdonarla, darle una segunda oportunidad que a la vez, es darte una oportunidad a ti mismo. A tener fe de nuevo en los demás y romper los recelos que construiste como muro.

-Los cuales te has empeñado en romperlos.

-Más bien desarmarlos- corrigió sentándose derecho y mirarlo mejor, dándose cuenta que lloró al menos un poco. Era algo -. Desarmarlos porque aún quedan bloques por quitar que Rarity también ha estado ayudando a levantar.

-Sí…-admitió arrugando la frente -. Es muy buena en los detalles que inquieta.

-¿Verdad que sí?- preguntó tirando unas risas y al unicornio se le soltó una corta sonrisa, con una mezcla de dudas en su interior sobre él mismo, pero respingó del susto cuando Twilight aspiró con fuerza abriendo sus alas de golpe, volando a poco metros de la silla.

-¡Oscureció!- reconoció alarmada mirando su alrededor -¡Sunset! ¡Las chicas! ¡Novedades! ¡Irme ahora!- y tomó vuelo enseguida para regresar frente a él -. Nos vemos.

-Tranquila. Vete- despidió sonriéndose.

-Trataré lo más rápido posible en tener la melena y la lágrima. Te avisaré enseguida lo que prepara Minuette.

Moon White le asintió y ella volvió a tomar vuelo, alejándose con prisa. Él volvió a mirar donde se había ocultado el sol y cierta sensación de esperanza florecía lentamente sobre su pecho, saliéndosele una sonrisa…que empezó a temblar mientras su garganta se enredaba en un nudo.

*Flashback*

 _-Lo lamento._

 _-No puede ser…- farfulló la pequeña Sunset sin apartar la mirada en un nuevo intento de hacer el campo de fuerza en la flor del parque. Suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia Moon White -. ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

 _-Por decirte "tonta" la última vez que nos vimos. No debí hacerlo._

 _-Pues no._

 _-¿Me perdonas?_

 _-Da igual._

 _-Claro que no. Me siento mal- se explicó culpable. -. Pero es que me dio mucho coraje que me alejaras._

 _-¿Por qué? No somos amigos._

 _Moon White se dejó sentar con cejas curvadas, muy frustrado sin saber qué hacer ya para agradarle, pero levantó la cabeza al escuchar la risa de Sunset. Una más que de alegría era pesada, como de amargura._

 _-No fue para tanto- aclaró para devolver la mirada a la flor -. Estoy acostumbrada a los insultos. El tuyo fue muy blando y no me afectó._

 _-¿Acostumbrada?- exclamó con pena -. Te prometo que de mí no volverás escuchar un insulto más._

 _-Ahám…-exclamó sin importancia, volviendo al intento de hechizo._

 _-¿Quieres…que te enseñe a hacer el campo de fuerza?_

 _-No. Te dije que puedo sola._

 _El unicornio la quedó mirando con las cejas bien curvadas, muriéndose de frustración._

 _-¿Le dijiste a tus padres de tu interés con la magia?_

 _Sunset paró el hechizo para mover la cabeza con fuerza hacia él._

 _-No. Y no lo haré nunca. Jamás se me presentará la oportunidad y nadie cree en mí como para manejar la magia y por eso debo hacerlo a escondidas._

 _-Pero yo sí creo en ti._

 _Sunset pareció muy incomodada con la respuesta, moviendo su cabeza sin rumbo alguno y parpadeando. Entonces sonó aquella campana y la vio levantarse de golpe, como queriendo huir._

 _-Me tengo que ir._

 _-Siempre te vas cuando suena esa campana, ¿qué significa?_

 _-No te importa- contestó para darse la vuelta e irse con el resto de potrillos que se reunían._

 _Entonces Moon White se levantó y caminó con andar rápido hacia una pegaso crema y un unicornio color cerúleo, que reposaban en una banca, mirándolo acercarse._

 _-Necesito ayuda- exclamó con frustración en el pecho._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Speed Power._

 _-Una unicornio es muy talentosa pero creo que sus padres son malos con ella._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó High Line, más interesado arrugando la frente._

 _-Ella es muy ruda, dice que está acostumbrada a que la insulten y se pone muy rara cuando los menciono porque, mami, es muy talentosa para la magia pero creo que tiene miedo en decírselo a alguien._

 _-¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó la pegaso levantando la mirada hacia los potrillos del parque. -. Te he visto que te juntas con ella pero no la he visto bien._

 _-Ya te dije. Es ruda y rara, pero no sé, es talentosa y lista, le gusta reírse aunque lo niegue y…_

 _-Me refiero físicamente- aclaró con una sonrisa divertida._

 _-Ah, es bonita, muy bonita…-curvó las cejas -. ¿Qué?- preguntó mirando la sonrisa de lado y ceja levantada de sus padres mirándolo para después intercambiar una mirada entre ellos-. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me miran así?_

 _-Nada, nada- rió conmovida -. Describe su melena, sus ojos…para poder ubicarla._

 _-Su pelaje es dorado, su melena bicolor roja y amarilla, sus ojos son cyan. ¡Ah! Siempre usa un lazo rojo en el cuello._

 _La pegaso movía la cabeza viendo a algún potrillo con esas características._

 _-Speed- la llamó su esposo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Sunset reunida con otros potrillos con mismos lazos rojos._

 _-Oh…- comentó asintiendo una vez para mirar a Moon White -. Querido, no vuelvas a insistir con lo de sus padres._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Es huérfana- y señaló al grupo para que mirara -. ¿Ves que todos usan ese lazo? Es como un uniforme. Para identificarlos cuando salen del orfanato, un lugar en que vive ella con esos otros potrillos que han perdido a sus padres también. De seguro la lastimas cada que mencionas a sus padres porque ella no los tiene._

 _Moon White miró a Sunset perdida entre la multitud de los demás potrillos con aquel semblante serio y apagado, con los demás potrillos mirándola mal y apartándose de ella, dejándola a un lado. Cuando empezaron a caminar en fila vio a un potrillo que le robó el puesto en el que estaba parada al darle un empujón de lado haciéndola caer, sólo para ser regañado por una cuidadora pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Moon White curvó las cejas con lástima pero a la vez sintió que se le entumecía el cuerpo de la rabia por el trato que recibió. Como si su madre le leyera la mente, le tomó de un hombro para que la mirara._

 _-Quiero ayudarla- le robó el habla a su madre -. Con razón siempre está enojada y se le hace raro cuando se ríe, cuando se siente feliz, porque no lo es. No quiero que esté triste. Siento algo raro aquí- se apresuró en decir llevándose un casco a la altura de su corazón._

 _Speed se sonrió suavizando los ojos y lo abrazó con una pata delantera contra su pecho mientras High Line le desbaratada la melena negra y le decía:_

 _-Sé su amigo. Es todo lo que necesita"._

Y el recuerdo al disiparse como neblina, hizo que recién Moon White prestara atención cuánto le ardía el pecho, que también subía y bajaba ante el corto jadeo que dio al ahogarse en un silencioso llanto que a la vez, empezaba a limpiarle por dentro.

…

¡No sé porque insistimos en esto!- se quejó Soarin completamente irritado cerrando de golpe el cuaderno. -. ¡Se me van todos de mi casa, ya!- gruñó, lanzando una mirada a su grupo de amigos.

-Qué clase de anfitrión eres- se quejó Caramel.

-Sí, vaya amigo…- comentó Flash.

-¿Queso?- preguntó Cheese estirando una bandeja de cubitos de queso amarillo.

-¡Yo, por ser buen amigo, acepté a prepararlos para el examen de matemáticas de mañana!- se explicó Soarin poniéndose de pie -. ¡Pero el deportista anda con los ojos pegados al ESPN y me manda a callar cuando trato de enseñarle!- señaló a Caramel quien estaba a cinco centímetros del televisor viendo un partido.

-¡Shhh!- lo chitó ceñudo para volver su mirada a la pantalla -. ¡Touchdown!- celebró levantando el puño.

-¡El músico anda fastidiando que tiene bloqueo creativo!- continuó su queja y señaló a Sentry que andaba con guitarra en mano y varias bolas de papel a su alrededor.

-¡Tú no entiendes la mente creativa!- le refutó ceñudo-. No puedo concentrarme hasta tener algo.

-¡Y Cheese!-concluyó, señalando al chico -. ¡Cheese está loco!

-Gracias- sonrió el fiestero con un sombrero de plástico de vaquero montado en un caballo de palo y miró a una esquina del cuarto, en donde estaba un pollo de hule usando una corona india de plumas. Cheese entonces entró en personaje y empezó a hablar en "indio" -. Jefe Deshuesado. Hombre blanco…venir en paz…apoderarse de tierras…usted…abrir casinos…

-¡Increíblemente el único que está tranquilo es Thunderlane…y es Thunderlane!- avisó Soarin y todos cayeron en cuenta que tenía razón.

Desviaron su mirada hacia el chico que estaba recostado en la cama de Soarin, con las manos tras su cabeza y mirada perdida al techo.

-Oh…esto es grave…- comentó Flash mientras se dirigía hacia él con los demás y Thunderlane no se movía, ignorándolos perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Debe estar muriendo- bromeó Caramel sonriendo de lado.

-¡A un lado!- exclamó Cheese con una bata blanca y botiquín, se inclinó a su amigo con la mirada en su reloj de muñeca, sin darse cuenta que colocaba el estetoscopio hacia su frente y al no escuchar latidos… -. ¡No oigo su corazón!- jadeó agrandando los ojos. -. ¡Está muer…!- gritaba para virar la mirada hacia donde en realidad apuntó el aparato. Miró a los demás quienes se sonreían con cara de resignación acostumbrada -. Ya lo sabía- sonrió para colocar el estetoscopio a la altura de su corazón -. Esto no se oye bien…

-¿Según tú qué tiene?- le siguió el juego Flash.

-Mal de amores- exclamó para sacar una medicina de su bata y lo tiró a la boca del estómago -. Tómate una Paracetamol. Disque cura todos los males.

Eso al menos les robó unas risas a sus amigos y una sonrisa sincera en Thunderlane, que desvió la mirada en ellos.

-Pues el diagnóstico es correcto. Me tiene así una chica- suspiró restregándose los ojos.

-¿Una?- se asombraron todos.

-Es decir…- decía Caramel.

-Sí…- contestó sentándose en la orilla de la cama -. Me gusta Applejack. Me gusta mucho pero no sé qué hacer realmente para, ya sabes, hacer un buen movimiento y convencerla de que soy bueno para ella. Que no piense en "peros" si siente algo.

-Thunderlane…- suspiró Flash sentándose en su lado izquierdo -. Sólo sé tú mismo.

-Sí, hombre- apoyó Caramel acomodándose en su lado derecho y le palmeó la espalda -. Sólo sé cómo eres siempre.

-Verás que se dará cuenta que eres lo suficientemente maduro y capaz para ser su pareja- continuó Soarin asintiendo una vez.

-¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez se transforme en algo serio y formen una familia de ensueño- concluyó Cheese.

Pasó un segundo y entre los cinco se intercambiaron miradas para inflar los cachetes y reventarse en risas a todo pulmón.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Sólo faltó la música melosa y cursi de fondo!- exclamó Caramel dando palmadas a la espalda de un Soarin que se ahogaba en su propia risa.

-¡Jajaja esto supera todos mis chistes jajajaja!- dijo Cheese.

-¡Por un minuto casi me lo creo!- exclamó en risas Thunderlane para pararla de golpe -. ¡Hey!- reclamó recién. -. ¡Esto es serio!

-Bien, hablemos en serio- mitigó el chiste Flash -. Thunderlane…eres nuestro amigo…compadre…compinche…y te queremos…

-Pero…- exclamó Soarin torciendo el gesto y miró a Caramel -. ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Applejack…es una manzana que está en la copa más alta del árbol- explicó Caramel levantando una mano más arriba de su cabeza -. Y tú…- siguió, dudando en qué tan abajo ponía la otra.

-Para qué enemigos si los tengo a ustedes, ¿no?- murmuró Thunderlane con entrecejo.

-Mira Thunderlane- habló Soarin con mayor seriedad -. No es que seas tan malo. Sólo que te has fijado en una chica difícil. En el sentido que Applejack está muy alto.

-Y si en verdad quieres algo con ella- agregó Flash -. Tienes que esforzarte en serio.

-Y tú historial no es el mejor que digamos- comentó Caramel -. Para empezar, fantaseaste con un Thunsunjack desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo saber si en serio te gusta cuando compartías esa atracción con otra chica?

-Sunset ya no me atrae- confesó con sinceridad -. Ya no. En serio. Sólo pienso en Applejack- suspiró bajando las cejas -. Y tienen razón. Ella está muy alto… por lo que en serio debo esforzarme.

-Vaya…- comentó Caramel sonriéndose de lado con la mirada hacia Cheese -…creo que los golpes que le dábamos en serio le quitó todo…- bromeó y su amigo rió con él.

-Chicos…-los llamó Thunderlane con seriedad y eso los intrigó bastante -…les agradecería que paren los chistes. En verdad quiero demostrarle que puedo estar tan alto como ella.

-¿Así de serio van las cosas?- le preguntó Cheese.

-Sí. Me gusta y no me daré por vencido, al menos haré el intento de demostrarle cuánto me importa- afirmó poniéndose en pie y Cheese desvió la mirada saboreando sus palabras e inevitablemente pensó en Pinkie Pie, mientras su amigo continuaba con voz decidida: -. ¡Así que ya verán, lo lograré!

-Eh… ¿Cómo con exactitud?- preguntó Caramel dubitativo.

-Ah…pues- murmuró -. Aún estoy en eso- y se volvió a recostar en la cama.

-¿Me pregunto si puedo hacer una canción sobre esta situación tuya?- se preguntó Sentry y empezó a jugar con palabras caminando de vuelta hacia su guitarra.

-¡Segundo tiempo!- gritó Caramel regresando al televisor.

-… ¿Cómo quedamos con los Casinos?...- dijo Cheese repentinamente usando de nuevo su sombrero de plástico de vaquero hablando con Deshuesado.

-¡¿Podremos estudiar de una vez?!- gruñó Soarin al verlos de nuevo como quedaron desde el principio.

-Tú, como siempre, el aguafiestas- se quejó Thunderlane y Cheese sopló desanimadamente una serpentina sobre su cabeza.

-¡Se me van de mi casa sino van a estudiar!

-¡Shhhh!- lo chitaron en coro.

-¡Entonces me voy yo!- gruñó y tomó un par de libro y salió del cuarto tirando la puerta.

-Cinco…-contó Caramel.

-…cuatro…-continuó Cheese.

-…tres…- siguió Thunderlane.

-…dos…- concluía Flash.

-Uno- corearon los cuatro y se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Qué fue?!- les regañó Soarin.

-Ya vamos- corearon y dejaron sus distracciones sonriéndose divertidos.

…

-¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?- preguntó Sunset con las cejas curvadas a Twilight -. Pero si me siento bien.

-Lo sé pero ya oscureció y no llegaremos a tiempo al último tren- se explicó.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Aun siento mucha vergüenza encontrarme con Celestia.

-Pero ella te perdonó.

-Lo sé, lo sé- comentó sacudiendo la cabeza y Twilight se acercó a ella tomándole un casco.

-¿Sabes qué te animaría?

-¿Qué?- preguntó con resoplido, como si no hubiera nada que le animaría en este mundo.

-Me traje algo conmigo en este viaje- avisó sonriente mientras levitaba un pesado cuaderno hacia Sunset, abriéndolo en las primeras páginas y la unicornio dejó abrir la boca de sorpresa reconociendo la letra.

-¡Es Applejack!- exclamó expandiendo una sonrisa tomando el libro entre sus cascos -. ¡No tu Applejack, mi Applejack!

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió con gusto al verla un poco más animada mientras Sunset empezaba a devorar cada palabra de su amiga:

" _Querida Sunset:_

 _¡¿Cómo estás?! Aquí nosotras te hemos extrañado mucho. Estamos en exámenes así que ya sabrás la lata que estamos con Rainbow Dash"._

Ante esto Sunset asintió dándole la razón con una pequeña risa, que hizo a Twilight asentir aprobando su plan en marcha.

" _Pero como sea"_ continuó la vaquera _"Relájate, amiga. Deja de preocuparte por todo y centra esa cabeza tuya. Te conozco como cada hectárea de mi granja y sé lo frustrada que te puedes encontrar. Pero recuerda que estás allí para descubrir lo que te molesta así que no te bloquees con el temor. Nosotras, tus amigas, estamos enviándote mucho energía positiva, porque te queremos"._

Sunset se conmovió llevando un casco a la altura de su corazón. Twilight podría ver sus ojos un pocos aguados. Sunset quería responderle pero entonces otra letra apareció. Una cursiva y elegante. "Rarity" se dijo sonriendo mientras leía:

" _¡Querida! Me da gusto saber que al menos podremos comunicarnos de esta manera. ¡Oh! Soy Rarity por si no reconoces mi letra jejeje. Te mando muchos saludos y espero no descuides mi trabajo en tu cabello con aquellos productos que te recomendé, ¿cierto?"._

La naturalidad de la acusación hizo que Sunset sintiera por primera una relajación de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar.

" _No le hagas caso a lo que dijo Applejack. ¡Estoy mejorando! Sino, pregúntale a Fluttershy con quien estoy haciendo la sesión de estudios. Ya te la acerco"._

Sunset sacudió la cabeza divertida ante la reacción defensiva de Rainbow Dash.

" _Ahm, hola, Sunset. Soy Fluttershy. ¿Cómo anda todo? En serio esper...Ahm...perdón pero_ _Rainbow no deja de insistir que te diga que está poniendo todo de sí para salir muy bien en estos exámenes…pero sólo porque anda en una competencia amistosa con Trixie Lulamoon"._

"Trixie…" pensó la unicornio con nostalgia bajando las cejas.

" _Te extrañamos y te queremos mucho"_ agregaba Fluttershy y se le salió una corta sonrisa a Sunset. _"¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET"._

No había que ser genio, "Pinkie Pie" se divirtió Sunset.

" _¡Amiga! Ni te imaginas lo atareada que estoy con estos exámenes y la organización del baile de fin de semestre. Pero tú sabes cómo soy de súper dúper hiper comprometida cuando hago fiestas y ésta no será la excepción pero al mismo tiempo lo soy con los estudios así que pongo mucho mucho de mi parte para poder salir victoriosa en ambos y que mis amigos pasen una noche inolvidable porque debe ser inolvidable ya que si lo olvidan no será inolvidable y quiero que sea inolvidable porque si no es inolvi…"_ y ahí terminó su escrito, lo que hizo pensar a Sunset enseguida que sus amigas le pararon la pluma por escribir como carretilla, como lo haría hablando, lo que hizo soltara una risita con un "típico de Pinkie".

" _¿Estás cuidando bien del sombrero y la capa?"_ fue la siguiente oración que apareció en la página y Sunset quedó mirando las palabras, con sus ojos sobre ellas por un rato, como si las saboreara. _"Soy Trixie_ " se especificó y Sunset miró a Twilight quien le tenía levitada una pluma con una sonrisa. Sunset la tomó con su magia y colocó la punta sobre la hoja.

" _Hola",_ escribió con torpeza.

" _Hola"_ devolvió el saludo.

" _¿Qué tal todo?"_ escribió para enseguida contestar su primera pregunta _"Sí, sí. Estoy cuidando bien de tus tesoros. No te preocupes. Están en buenos cascos"._

" _Hey, lo sé, Trixie sólo bromeaba"._

Sunset dibujó una suave sonrisa, mientras a un espejo de distancia, en la habitación de Fluttershy donde se llevaba a cabo la sesión de estudio, Trixie Lulamoon mantenía la misma sonrisa mirando su respuesta.

" _Así que cascos…"_ escribió haciendo que Sunset haga un mohín en su boca.

" _Sí…debe ser incómodo para ti recordarte que no soy humana, que mi verdadera forma es de un unicornio. Con cuatro patas, cola, melena, un cuerno en la frente…"._

" _Claro que no. Trixie te quiere por lo que eres_ ".

Sunset cerró los ojos con un ardor en el pecho, releyendo la conversación y sin evitar preguntarse "¿Quién soy según tú?" _,_ mientras, Twilight se mantenía distante, casi sin moverse ni hacer ruido. Mejor.

" _¿Cómo te ha recibido la escuela?"_ preguntó tras unos minutos contemplando sus respuestas.

" _No me quejo. Nadie molesta a Trixie. Bonbon y los demás siguen siendo geniales y extrañaron mucho a Trixie. ¡Reconocieron que es grande y poderosa!"_

"…"

" _¡¿No me crees?!"_

" _¡No dije nada!"_

" _Ah"_

"… _pero tú lo hiciste…"_

" _¡¿Cómo te atreves dudar de Trixie?! ¡Sabía que tenía que grabarlo para la posteridad!"_

Sunset soltó una carcajada ante su reacción.

" _Como sea"_ escribió Lulamoon _"Sé que no es fácil por lo que estás pasando. Pero sabes que tienes mucho amor rodeándote, ¿cierto?"._

Sunset arrugó la frente, viendo las palabras aparecer.

Desde el cuarto de Fluttershy, Trixie estaba sentada en su cama y lanzó una mirada a Las Rainbooms, quienes en silencio miraban expectante a Trixie con su conversación con Sunset.

" _Aquí tienes muchas personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti"_ leyó Sunset _"Confían en que ese cariño te dará la fuerza suficiente para vencer la magia oscura"._

Trixie levantó la pluma para llevarse un extremo a la barbilla con la mirada hacia la hoja, escogiendo las palabras correctas a decir. Entrecerró un poco los ojos concentrada en su cabeza y llevó la punta de la pluma de vuelta a la página.

" _Hace meses atrás le dijiste a Trixie que cada persona tiene una luz que ilumina la vida del otro"_ le recordó _. "Dijiste que hallaste esa luz en mí y por eso creías en Trixie, tenías la seguridad que podría ser muchísimo más de lo que era. Pues tú también tienes luz Sunset, y la usaste para iluminarme el camino correcto. Que mi luz logré hacer lo mismo que lo que hiciste por Trixie"._

Sunset se recostó en el espaldar de la cama, profundamente conmovida con los ojos vidriosos levitando con torpeza la pluma hacia el papel.

" _Me haces falta"_ admitió.

" _Y tú a Trixie"._

" _En serio quisiera tenerte aquí cerca"_

" _¿En serio?"_ sonrió suavemente y sus ojos se expresaron alegres _"Pese la distancia, Trixie siente algo de ti cerca"._

" _¿Y qué sientes?"._

" _No sé…algo así como tu presencia. Como si estuvieras frente a mí pero invisible. Siento ese calor y tu energía. Ese fiel cariño"._

Sunset curvó las cejas, descomponiendo de a poco el rostro. Twilight no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

" _No sé cuánto tiempo pasará para volver a verte…tal vez pase mucho…no sé…"_ contestó Sunset " _¿No te vas a olvidar de mí?"._

-¡Qué estúpida pregunta!- se quejó Trixie ceñuda haciendo que Las Rainbooms se intercambiaran miradas.

" _¡Por supuesto que no, Sunset!"_ escribió con cierta rabia _"No debes dudar eso nunca. Trixie te promete que jamás te va a olvidar. Te promete que no vas a perder el espacio que ganaste en su corazón. Te promete estar sólo a un espejo de distancia, pero siempre estará su presencia latente. Te promete a ser siempre cada día la mejor versión de sí misma, a no recaer a su pasado, como sé que no recaerás tú. Te prometo serte leal y nunca, nunca, abandonarte ¿No sabes lo importante que eres? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, quien me ha salvado de mí misma! soy más feliz de lo que fui antes y por eso siempre Trixie estará en deuda contigo"._

Sunset no se resistió y lanzó un quejido con una torcida sonrisa, pero con el pecho que ardía en llamas mientras sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta del rápido brillo purpura que atrapó las primeras gotas y se levitaron el pequeño frasco que sostenía Twilight, tapándolo y ocultándolo enseguida. "Espero y no sean de tristeza" pensó para mirar a una muy conmovida Sunset queriendo como arrancarse el pecho, sonriéndole a la página "aunque creo que no".

Sunset pasó un largo rato maniobrando más conversaciones con Las Rainbooms, haciéndola al fin sonreír con una real sinceridad después de estos días difíciles.

Tras despedirse, Sunset le entregó el libro a Twilight. Ella salió de la habitación levitando el libro.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Applejack caminando en el pasillo hacia ella.

-Parece que el plan funcionó- comentó levantando la mirada hacia la vaquera -. Si lloraría conmovida, sería por sus amigas de Canterlot High.

-Twilight…-la llamó como preámbulo -. ¿Qué has pensado sobre la reconciliación de Celestia y Sunset?

-¿Debería pensar algo en específico?- dudó por el tono extraño de voz de la vaquera -. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Pues sí- contestó. -. Twilight, creo que no debes confiarte mucho en Sunset.

Twilight frunció el ceño tensando de golpe el rostro y sus ojos se expresaron enojados.

-¿Ahora tú? ¿Rainbow Dash ya te convenció?

-¿Podrías abrir tu mente, por favor?- continuó manteniendo la calma -. No estoy del lado de nadie. Estoy en el mío y pienso, que si Sunset antes pudo manipular a su antojo al mundo, cayendo en ello la propia Princesa Celestia, debemos ser precavidas.

-Ella no me está manipulando si eso quieres decirme.

-¿Por qué tan segura?

-Porque es mi amiga. Está aquí porque quiere ayuda. Ya vieron esta tarde cómo le afecta emocional y físicamente esta situación.

-Y… ¿No has pensando que está aquí por otra cosa?

-¿Qué?- dudó torciendo el gesto -. ¿Cómo qué?

-Pues…por magia.

La alicornio mantuvo la mirada sobre su amiga sin inmutarse y de a poco, bajó los hombros y desvió los ojos hacia un lado, pensando.

-No la acuso de nada- aclaró Applejack -. Sólo estar precavidas para no caer en su manipulación. Me preocupas porque eres quien está todo el tiempo con ella. Vive bajo tu techo.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Applejack- contestó con voz neutra, mirándola -. Lo tendré presente- le mantuvo la mirada -. En serio.

-Bien- asintió una vez con sus ojos enseriados, dejando un nido de preocupación en Twilight.

Si Applejack, una de las ponies más centradas que conoce, está recelosa de Sunset...debía tomar en serio sus comentarios, pero a la vez, sin perder la esperanza en la unicornio.

…

Una pony terrestre crema de ojos celestes y melena bicolor rosa y azul estaba sentaba en una de las mesas del Sugarcube Corner, mirando con normalidad una dona glaseada de frutilla siendo movida con un resplandor de magia dorada, como si fuese un muñeco.

-"Oh, soy tan apetitosa y redonda"- le hacía hablar a la dona con voz aguda una unicornio color menta con su mirada concentrada en el postre -. "No vayas a perderte en mis curvas"- continuó para fruncir el ceño con amenaza y levitarla entre sus ojos para hablar con su voz natural: -. Ooooh pero se me antoja esas curvas- advirtió con juguetona malicia, para agarrar con ambos cascos la dona y la devorara de una mordida, llenando sus cachetes -. Ñom. Ñom. Ñom. Sí que eras apetitosa… ¡Eras!- exclamó con la boca llena y un rostro "malvado" levantando sus cascos hacia arriba, haciendo efectos de rayos y truenos en su cabeza.

-Lyra…

-¿Sí, Bonbon?- preguntó viéndola para tragar con fuerza el postre pero torció el gesto y se le salió un tosido al atragantarse un poco y se golpeó el pecho con un casco sonando como tambor, para que al fin ruede.

Toda su hazaña hizo que la terrestre soltará una corta risa. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Eres rara- le dijo con una suave sonrisa y bebió de su café negro.

-También te quiero- pestañeó exageradamente rápido inclinada a ella para desviar el rostro apenas sonó la campanita de entrada del Sugarcube Corner -. ¡Derpy!- saludó radiante viendo a la pegaso entrar volando.

-Hola, chicas- saludó volando hacia ellas.

-¿Te sientas con nosotras?- le preguntó Bonbon.

-¡Sí! Podemos hacer pelear mi dona con tu muffin como la última vez- avisó Lyra.

-La última vez usaste mi café para "ahogar" el muffin de Derpy- se quejó Bonbon ceñuda.

-¡Y lo volvería hacer!- exclamó.

-Deberías dejar de jugar con la comida.

-Como sea- restó importancia la unicornio y le sonrió a la pegaso -. ¿Te nos unes? No hay tres mosqueteras sin nuestra cartera favorita.

-No puedo- se disculpó con una sonrisa -. Tengo que ir a ayudar al Doctor.

-Oh…con que así van las cosas…- dramatizó llevándose un casco a su pecho -…está bien…vete con el corcel…es decir… ¿Quién te necesita? ¿Tus mejores amigas? No…qué va, ellas no necesitan de ti- dramatizó con puchero y curvando las cejas.

-Pero soy su asistente- trató de calmarla aunque más de una vez Lyra actuaba de esa manera en juego pero la pegaso lo tomaba en serio. -. Debo ir con él cuando tiene un nuevo proyecto.

Bonbon le tiró un resoplido a la unicornio.

-No le hagas sentir mal- se quejó para mirar a Derpy -. Está jugando. Ve con Turner.

-Mañana- le dijo a Lyra -. A las once. Lo prometo. Y ahogaremos mi muffin en el café de Bonbon.

-¿Qué?- reclamó la terrestre.

-¡Sí!- celebró Lyra burlándose de Bonbon.

La pegaso asintió y se dirigió hacia la barra para ordenar.

-Es tan linda y tierna- sonrió Lyra.

-Sí pero no juegues así con ella, se lo toma a pecho. No me gusta.

-Es broma. Sabes que todo bromeo.

-Para ti, no para ella.

-Somos sus amigas hace mucho y ella sabe que no la lastimaría.

-Igual- sentenció llevando su taza a la boca.

-Eres muy protectora con Derpy. No es una potrilla, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé pero es…- se interrumpió al ver la ceja levantada de Lyra -…ya sabes, ingenua. ¿Crees que no me cuesta dejarla ir…a la casa de ese corcel…solos?

-Sé que no te agrada Turner- suspiró con un casco estirado hacia su plato de donas -. Pero han pasado tres años, Bonbon. ¡Tres! Exageras en que no debes confiar en él. Son como pan y mantequilla. Como tú y yo, que completamos nuestras oraciones. Apuesto a que adivinas en lo que estoy pensando.

-¿En que soy una exagerada sobreprotectora?

-Eres tan lista- se burló para dar un mordisco a su segunda dona.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- despidió Derpy con una bolsa en un casco.

Ambas ponies le sonrieron y sacudieron sus cascos en despedida.

-¿En dónde estábamos?- dudó Lyra -. ¡Ah sí!- y levitó la dona -. "Oh, soy tan apetitosa y redonda"- habló con la voz aguda y la llevó hacia la cara de su amiga -, "¿no te provoco acaso, Bonbon? ¿Eh, eh, eh? Lo redondo es porque tienes donde agarrar"- y no evitó en soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué hice para juntarme contigo?- se burló sonriéndose de lado para arrancharle la dona y llevársela a la boca torciendo los ojos porque Lyra daba grititos de agonía que provenían de la dona supuestamente. -. Psicópata.

Derpy llegó a una sencilla casa de tejas rojas. Tocó y tocó pero nadie abría. Ya sabía lo que significaría, así que simplemente abrió la puerta. Cruzó la sala hasta la cocina, donde abrió una puerta y bajó las escaleras, donde conducía a un espacioso sótano que terminó convirtiéndose en un improvisado laboratorio lleno de estantes, aparatos terminados y sin terminar, papeles, planos que empapelaban la pared, que no evitó soltar una sonrisa chueca por lo que retenía la bolsa con su boca al ver el dibujo de mejores amigos que hizo hace un par de días. Se detuvo frente a un desordenado escritorio, con un pony terrestre roncando suavemente sobre unos papeles llenos de fórmulas y planos por terminar.

Derpy Hooves sonrió conmovida curvando las cejas y dejó la funda de papel para sacar un muffin y dejarlo a su lado.

"Tonto, anoche te desvelaste, ¿cierto?" pensó en su cabeza ocultando una risa con su casco para que no haga ruido para despertarlo. Se dejó sentar a su lado, mirándolo con cierta cálida comodidad dentro de ella, sin poder borrar la sonrisa. Derpy acomodó sus patas delanteras sobre el escritorio y colocó su rostro sobre ellas, tal como estaba acomodado Turner dormido. La pegaso no podía dejar de contemplarlo, sintiendo el siempre raro ritmo de su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido cuando estaba con él. "Siempre se pone muy feliz" pensó bajando la mirada hacia su pecho. Trataba que su corazón se pusiera igual de feliz al pasar tiempo con Lyra o Bonbon, pero no pasaba igual. Sólo con él. Experimentaba otra clase de felicidad.

Suspiró curvando las cejas, con la repentina necesidad de algo que no se atrevía hacer por vergüenza. "Pero está dormido" pensó, suavizando el rostro. Si estaba dormido, no se daría cuenta y no pasaría vergüenza…¿cierto? Por una razón la idea hizo que su corazón se acelerara más y un raro calor se esparció por todo su cuerpo, entrando en unos absurdos nervios. Aun dubitativa, ella se acercó más hacia él, escuchando el suave ronquido cansado de una mala noche, sin percatarse de cuánto se empezaban a ruborizar sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos instintivamente mientras abría el ala izquierda y se posaba con apropósito lentitud al lomo del corcel. El rubor explotó en su cara cuando apenas lo abrazó con su ala, unos ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, mirándola enseguida.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin saber reaccionar.

Whooves se quedó tieso de la impresión. El corazón se le paró, agrandando sus ojos azules. Lo estaba abrazando con su ala. Nunca lo había abrazado con su ala antes. Y sabía lo que significaba esa costumbre. Sintió una mezcla de alegría y ternura, suavizando una sonrisa, agradecido del gesto y lo cercano que ella lo sentía para abrazarlo de esa manera.

Miró su enrojecido rostro, sus largas pestañas, el gesto dulce y su loca melena rubia desordenada a sus lados, con el cerquillo cubriéndole la frente. Ella era tan cálida, tan tierna y siempre olía a dulce, a…muffin. Time tiró una delicada sonrisa con un repentino buen humor y no pudo resistirse en inclinarse un poco para darle un delicado beso sobre su cabeza, que iluminó su cuerpo por completo en una indescriptible felicidad mientras Derpy agrandaba los ojos, sorprendida pero a la vez indescriptiblemente feliz de la calidez de sus labios sobre su cabeza que pese se apartó, aun podía sentirlos ahí, sellados.

El terrestre no apartó el ala de ella, que al separarse del beso que le dio, se mantuvo en una distancia aun muy cercana, casi intima, contemplándola. Aún sonrojada, Derpy quiso arremedar el gesto que le hizo y cerró los ojos para inclinarse rápido y darle un beso sobre la cabeza pero sus labios aterrizaron en su mejilla al no apuntar correctamente. Al sentir su rostro en lugar de melena, su corazón palpitó más fuerte.

Whooves la miró enseguida, sorprendido, con sus rostros tan cercas que le heló el cuerpo en una incomodidad agradable, viendo lo enrojecida que estaba ella con los cascos sobre su pecho. Pero tenía un rostro asustado.

-Muffins…

-Me siento rara- le dijo con hilo de voz.

-Esto…fue raro…

-Pero en serio me siento rara- insistió, asustada.

-Pues… ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás…algo roja…

-¿Te contagié?- se asustó más.

-¿Qué?- dudó.

-Es que también tienes la cara roja.

-¿En serio?- preguntó agrandando los ojos y llevando sus cascos a su cara.

-Sí. ¿Por si acaso también te duele el pecho?

-Eh…- dijo colocando su casco en el pecho -…pues me late anormalmente el corazón.

-¡El mío también!

-Y tengo la boca seca.

-¡Sí!- coincidió agitando sus alas -. ¿Y sientes escalofríos?

-¡Sí! ¿También tienes esa sensación rara…?

-¿En los labios?- le completó -. Pues sí.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?- preguntó y se quedaron mirando para corear: -. ¡El virus del corazón loco!

-¿Ya llegó a Ponyville?- exclamó Derpy volando a pocos metros del suelo.

-Las Pegasus fue la última ciudad en llegar- recordó -. Será mejor ir al hospital que nos revisen antes de contagiar a alguien.

-¡Buena idea, Doc!- exclamó y ambos salieron de allí directo al hospital.

…

La oscuridad se alzaba a su alrededor.

Podía sentir su corazón agitarse, desenfrenado.

Tenía el casco sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba descontrolado.

Su respiración era irregular, empezando a sacar y entrar aire por la boca, dejándosela seca y con los labios endurecidos.

No podía ver absolutamente nada. Sólo sentir mucha angustia, mucho miedo y cómo perdía el control de sus movimientos. Como si el cuerpo se durmiera. Podía percibir que tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, como si se esforzara en ver a través de aquella pesada negrura que hasta la cubría a ella misma. Sus cejas estaban curvadas, con los cascos helados y escuchando el sonido de los jadeos angustiosos salir con fuerza de su boca.

Una brisa fría empezó aparecer de a poco, erizándole su pelaje y ponerla más nerviosa al sentir un aliento hirviendo que quemó su oreja: "Te advertí que no te encariñaras con nadie".

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, acelerando los jadeos mientras el frío la envolvía hasta impedirle moverse, haciéndole perder el control de su propio ser.

"¿Te lo dije o no?", reclamó la voz una respuesta y esta vez el aliento le quemó el rostro. "¿U olvidaste lo que le hicimos al último a quien quisiste?" Y Sunset sintió su corazón arder, en recordar un pasado al que se avergonzaba tanto pero a la vez asustaba, por lo que fue inevitable cruzarse inconscientemente por su mente las personas y ponies que le importaban, lamentando haberlos conocido. Escuchó una profunda risa y el aliento secó un poco sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. "Te lo advertí…tú no puedes querer ni ser querida. Atente a las consecuencias ahora".

Aspirando con fuerza, Sunset Shimmer despertó de lo que vendría ser la segunda pesadilla en un solo día. Respirando por la boca y el casco sobre su pecho donde su corazón latía desbocado, la unicornio trató de calmarse, sintiendo la boca completamente seca, mirando el alrededor de la oscura habitación de la madrugada. Lamentó una vez más no tener ni el más remoto recuerdo de lo que sueña, a la vez que sentía la necesidad urgente de beber agua. Quitó las sábanas levitándolas y salió de la cama, con un andar lento salió del cuarto, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertar a nadie.

Podía escuchar los leves sonidos de sus pasos y mientras se dirigía a la cocina, podía recordar que hace mucho, había pisado estos mismos suelos.

Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió el agua. Al terminar de beber, sólo sintió más sed que antes y llenó el vaso de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Curvó las cejas paseando la lengua a los labios, secos. No tenía sentido. Llenaba de nuevo el vaso cuando una voz la hizo respingar.

-Noche difícil, ¿eh?- le preguntó Luna atrás suyo mientras Sunset se recuperaba del susto y se daba vuelta para verla -. Esa cabecita tuya está muy bloqueada- comentó acercándose mientras iluminaba su cuerno y tomó la jarra para llenarle el vaso. -. Tú y yo no nos conocemos. Tú sólo has oído de mí y yo he oído de ti- le levantó una ceja -. Tenemos un historial interesante, ¿no lo crees?

-Eso creo- murmuró levitando su vaso hacia sus cascos y ver su reflejo en el agua.

-No somos tan diferentes, Sunset- exclamó Luna con la mirada hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver la luna, iluminando con su luz el rostro de alicornio oscura. -. Yo también fui poseída por magia oscura. Fui forzada a dejar Equestria por mi ambición. Estuve sola…por mil años, en el frío satélite que lleva mi nombre.

Sunset bebía de su agua mientras Luna le hablaba que al terminar de escucharla, dejó el vaso sobre el mesón y caminó para detenerse a su lado, con la mirada hacia el rostro de la Princesa que observaba la luna con mucha atención.

-Supongo que tiene razón- le dijo Sunset -. Pero usted está libre de esa magia. Yo no. Y no entiendo por qué.

-Somos casos diferentes. Ponies diferentes- comentó para bajar la mirada hacia ella -. Tal vez yo fui más fuerte que tú, o la magia es más fuerte que la que tuve yo. Pero el punto es, que pase lo que pase, no dejes de luchar, no puedes olvidar quién eres en realidad y nunca dejes de sentir pureza en tu corazón.

-¿Usted hizo eso?

-Supongo- contestó parpadeando frunciendo levemente el ceño -. Creo que lo que me mantuvo aún viva dentro de Nightmare fue el volver a ver a mi hermana- confesó con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Celestia sufrió muchísimo por mi corrupción.

-Y por mi culpa también- murmuró Sunset desviando la mirada, sintiendo una culpa que le ahogaba el pecho. -. La engañé, la usé y traicioné. Convertida en demonio con la corona de Twilight, iba a Equestria a reclamar el lugar que según yo, merecía; su trono.

-Ella te ha perdonado- le comentó Luna -. Ya no tienes por qué sentirte mal. El pasado es lo que es, pasado. Este es el presente y debes aferrarte a él.

"Es tan sencillo decirlo" pensó Sunset sin decirle nada más a Luna que despedirse para retomar el sueño y la Princesa desapareciera para continuar su papel en el mundo onírico de los ponies. "Es tan difícil no dejar de pensar en lo que hice, en lo que sentí, en cuántas personas y ponies dañé. Escuchar y escuchar consejos que ya no sé cómo poner en práctica. Es frustrante, complicado y muy, muy agotador" se quejaba camino a su cuarto para detenerse en medio pasillo hacia su habitación y levantar un casco para acariciarse la cabeza "Ya estoy cansada de…".

"¿Luchar?".

Sunset detuvo su pensar y abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido, apartando el casco y mover la cabeza en ambos lados. Alguien le había interrumpido el pensamiento. Pero sí, era cierto, estaba cansada de luchar. Pero no quería pensarlo demasiado fuerte, porque estaba mal pensar eso, ¿cierto?

Pensó que ya debía volver a la cama y dejar de pensar tanto. Deshacer esos pensamientos perdiéndose en el sueño…aunque le aguardaría de seguro una pesadilla. Ni allí estaba a salvo. Tal vez en ningún lado lo estaba en realidad.

Continuó caminando pero entonces el sonido de un aleteo la retuvo. Volteó la cabeza, no encontrando a nadie, pero si agudizada sus oídos, podía continuar escuchando aquel aleteo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Rainbow Dash?- preguntó dándose la vuelta y caminar donde percibía el aleteo. -. Eres tú, ¿cierto?

Con tal de espiarla, podría desobedecer las órdenes médicas del reposo de sus alas. Frunció el ceño y llegó al siguiente pasillo para ver al fondo de este iluminándose brevemente. Acentuó su ceño y se teletransportó hasta allá.

-¿Me estás espiando?- preguntó apenas apareció para deshacer el ceño y sobre un candelabro ver una esplendorosa ave de plumas carmesí brillante claro y ámbar brillante, que se mantenía quieto, mirándola fijamente. -. ¿Un…fénix?- dudó parpadeando varias veces -. ¿Qué hace un fénix…aquí?

El ave le mantuvo la mirada y por una razón, Sunset se sintió incomodada. La mágica criatura parecía una estatua y sus ojos fijos sobre ella parecían atravesarle la piel. Sunset empezó a pensar que estaba a la defensiva el ave, tal vez un mal movimiento y se atrevería a atacarle.

-Se llama Philomena.

Sunset volteó de inmediato para chocarse con los ojos de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurró Sunset.

-Ehm…bueno…escuché ruidos cerca de mi puerta- aclaró señalando con su casco el pasillo y levantó la mirada hacia el fénix -. Ella es Philomena, la mascota de la Princesa Celestia. Es amigable- le aclaró al ver la pose defensiva de Sunset.

-No lo creo. Me mira muy ruin.

Fluttershy miró mejor al ave. Tenía razón. Normalmente Philomena era juguetona, bromista y muy amigable que no dudaba en volar alrededor de algún pony nuevo para conocer. Pero ahora no. Nunca la había visto en esa pose tan dura y distante hacia alguien.

-Oh, ¿Le hiciste algo?- se le ocurrió preguntar.

-No, Fluttershy- contestó con voz pesada endureciendo el rostro, -. Sólo me vio y bastó para ponerla así. ¿Siempre tengo que tener la culpa?

-Yo…no quise…lo siento…

-Te agradecería que no me trataras como alguien que va esparciendo su veneno por allí.

-Lo siento…

-Y deja disculparte- refunfuñó mirándola cuando ambas respingaron del susto en cuanto Philomena trinó violenta expandiendo sus alas incendiadas.

-¿Phi…Philomena?- tartamudeó Fluttershy al ver el ave aletear con fuerza y no paraba de trinar.

-¿Se enloqueció?- reclamó Sunset mientras escuchaba varias puertas abrirse a la vez.

-¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!- se quejó Rainbow Dash salir de una habitación del pasillo mientras las demás ponies salían de los suyos.

Mientras se reunían hacia Fluttershy y Sunset, Philomena saltó del candelabro y voló envuelta en llamas sobre ellas descuidadamente cerca, haciendo que ambas ponies se echaran al suelo y cubrieran sus cabezas con sus cascos, para después el ave perderse entre los pasillos de aquella torre del castillo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Twilight galopando enseguida hacia ellas, más bien hacia Sunset.

-¡Y yo qué sé!- se quejó ceñuda irguiéndose -. ¡Sólo sé que hasta esa tonta ave me odia!

-Aquí nadie te odia, Sunset- le corrigió.

-No, claro que no- contestó irritablemente cansada.

-¿Qué hacías levantada? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿No podías dormir? Mejor ven a mi cuar…- decía estirando un casco para posarlo sobre su hombro pero Sunset se lo apartó de un solo golpe violento que sorprendió tanto a Twilight, a las demás y hasta la misma Sunset.

-¡Hey!- le reclamó Rainbow ceñuda interponiéndose entre ambas -. No te atrevas a golpearla y peor aún frente a nosotras.

-Rainbow- llamó la atención la alicornio para mirar a Sunset.

-Perdón- dijo la unicornio sacudiendo la cabeza y los ojos vidriaron -. Te golpeé…a ti…- dijo con voz aguda. -. Pero es que me vuelves loca con tu sobreprotección y preguntas y…- jadeó cerrando los ojos -. Sólo estoy cansada de todo esto…- exclamó mirando a todas -. Yo no soy mala…yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie…pero es muy difícil…Ustedes no comprenden lo que pasa dentro de mí.

-¿Y qué pasa?- le preguntó Applejack con pose firme de recelo y Sunset la miró, doliéndole que no tuviera nada de lo que tiene su Applejack pero igual se limitó en contestarle.

-Caos.

...

 **So...ya vamos entrando en terreno...**

 **El diálogo de indio de Cheese es un especie de guiño al capítulo "¿Dónde está mi rancho?" de los Simpson. Es que lo vi el día en que escribía esa escena xD**

 **So, comenten, tengan un buen viernes, pasen un increible fin de semana y ya saben, si beben no conduzcan.**


	6. Dime más

**Dime más**

La tranquila brisa moviendo su melena despertó con suavidad a Twilight. La alicornio parpadeó lentamente para abrir los ojos y verse recostada en el balcón del cuarto donde pasó la noche en el castillo de Canterlot. Lo primero en ver al despertar, fue a Sunset Shimmer, así mismo acomodada en el suelo con una sábana cubriéndola del frío. Por una razón, la unicornio no quería dormir dentro del cuarto, sino afuera, donde podía sentir la libertad del viento chocar contra su cuerpo, como si así se llevara todo lo malo. Sintiendo como consuelo el libre viaje que hace por toda Equestria. Bueno, eso fue lo que le dijo a ella.

Aún podía recordar su rostro abrumado e impotente al confesarle a ella y sus amigas el caos que existía dentro de ella…

*Flashback*

-" _Es como si fuese una guerra…- decía Sunset con un casco en su pecho y cejas curvadas mientras las seis ponies la escuchaban con atención -…mis pensamientos positivos contra los negativos…uno da un golpe y el otro le responde…ya ni sé cuál está en desventaja…- suspiró descomponiendo el rostro -…ya ni sé qué pasará conmigo…estoy asustada…siento que retrocedo…creo…creo que esto lo sentí antes y tengo mucho miedo…- lamentó con lágrimas ya en los ojos y mirando especialmente a Twilight -…miedo a cambiar…_

 _-No, Sunset- respondió ella sin saber mucho qué decir y se acercó para abrazarla -. No temas. Yo estoy…_

 _-Sé que estás conmigo- le interrumpió -. Pero… ¿Será suficiente?_

 _-Quiero que lo sea- admitió muy frustrada también, apretando el abrazo. -. No te olvides de mí. De Las Rainbooms, de Trixie…_

 _-Las extraño mucho…- jadeó cerrando los ojos con fuerza -. ¿Pero por qué cuando las tenía cerca las quería alejar? ¿Por qué estando con ellas sentía vacío y ahora lejos las añoro tanto?_

 _-Sé que no es lo mismo…- intervino Rarity acercándose un poco -…pero…nosotras estamos aquí y queremos…_

 _-No es lo mismo- le interrumpió Sunset separándose del abrazo y miró a las cinco contrapartes de sus amigas -…no es lo mismo porque no somos amigas._

 _-Sunset- quiso detenerla Twilight._

 _-No compartimos un lazo- continuó sintiendo las lágrimas rodar -. No porque se parezcan a las Rainbooms automáticamente seremos amigas…además…ustedes no quieren ser mis amigas…- arrugó la frente -… ¿Creen que no percibo que me temen? ¿Qué no confían en mí? Y no las culpo ¡Yo también lo haría si fuese una de ustedes! Bien lo dijo Rainbow Dash- señaló la pegaso con un casco -. Tengo algo malo…soy una amenaza…_

 _-Sunset- le llamó Twilight tomándola del casco que usó para señalar a Rainbow, mirando sus ojos cyan completamente aguados y cansados -. Lo siento._

 _-¿Qué?- dudó arrugando la frente._

 _-Lamento presionarte tanto. Creo que todos pensamos que no luchas lo suficiente cuando lo haces a diario, cada hora, cada minuto, dormida y despierta, y por eso estás tan cansada…me recuerdas a alguien…alguien que tú conoces mejor que yo…a Moon White- se interrumpió para contemplar la mirada incrédula pero curiosa de Sunset y luego desviar la mirada hacia sus amigas -. Chicas…regresen a sus cuartos, yo me encargo…_

 _-Twilight- dijo Applejack quedamente en un reproche y la alicornio la miró, como si con los ojos le dijera que sabía lo que hacía. La vaquera frunció levemente, sin evitar lanzar una mirada a Sunset._

 _-De…acuerdo- aceptó Rainbow._

 _Mientras, Twilight hizo caminar a la unicornio hacia su habitación, que una vez dentro, la llevó hacia el balcón, sonriéndose al ver el rostro un poco relajado de su amiga al sentir el suave golpe del viento fresco de una hermosa noche de luna llena, brillante como diamante que iluminaba Equestria._

 _-Aunque las circunstancias no sean exactas- dijo Twilight mientras se acomodaban en el barandal del balcón -, ambos luchan por bloquearse de ustedes mismos y de los demás. Él para no ser herido, y tú para no herir. Pero en ambos salen igualmente lastimados de alguna forma._

 _-¿Por qué lo mencionas?- preguntó con la garganta agarrotada._

 _-Porque ambos se necesitan en estos momentos._

 _-Tienes tanta fe en los demás…- comentó casi sin aliento -… ¿Por qué no aceptas que jamás me va a perdonar?_

 _-Lo mismo creíste de la escuela, de Celestia…y todos te han perdonado. Y aunque lo dudes y te pongas incrédula, él te extraña, no te ha olvidado._

 _-No me mientas…- jadeó vidriándole más fuerte los ojos -…no me mientas, Twilight, porque si lo estás haciendo…será cruel…_

 _-No lo hago- aseguró sonriéndose un poco mientras pasaba un casco a un lado del rostro de Sunset para secarle las lágrimas. -. Trata de tranquilizarte para que puedas recuperar el sueño._

 _-No…- replicó apartándole el rostro para ella misma secarse las lágrimas y mirar el cielo estrellado, sintiendo su melena danzar por el viento -…quiero quedarme aquí…-cerró los ojos, inhalando el aire -…con el viento…de alguna forma me tranquiliza…_

 _-¿Por qué?- quiso saber sentándose junto a ella._

 _-No lo sé…- confesó -…me hace sentir bien… me alivia…como si fuese un abrazo- se rió un poco ardiéndole sus ojos -…me recuerda mi amistad con Trixie…_

 _-Se unieron bastante desde mi última visita, ¿eh?_

 _Sunset cerró los ojos apenas una nueva brisa chocó contra ella, elevándole una sonrisa._

 _-Como no tienes idea- admitió pero tembló en un escalofrío que le cortó la sonrisa, con la mirada perdida hacia algún lado, a un lado que Twilight quería conocer"._

Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto le interrumpieron el recuerdo. Twilight se enderezó de inmediato para que no despertara Sunset y voló hacia allá abriendo la puerta con su magia, encontrándose con sus amigas.

-Buen día, Solecito- saludó Pinkie como siempre enérgica y presionándole los cachetes a Twilight.

-Buenos días- contestó Twilight con dificultad al tener la boca hacia adelante por la presión de sus mejillas.

-Hola, querida. ¿Cómo andan las cosas?- preguntó enseguida la modista.

-Sunset aún duerme- avisó apartando los cascos de Pinkie y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella para continuar hablando en el pasillo-. Así que aún no lo sé, pero recuperó el humor ayer tras salir al balcón, donde dormimos.

-¿Durmieron en el balcón?- desaprobó Fluttershy -. Pudieron resfriarse o peor aún, contraer ese virus del corazón loco.

-¿Quién le habrá puesto ese ridículo nombre?- torció el gesto Applejack.

-A mí me agrada- sonrió Pinkie -. ¡Uh, uh! Cierto, Twili. Tengo pensado hacer una fiesta para Sunset. Ya sabes, para animarla.

-Ehm…es una genial idea, Pinkie….sólo si realmente lo sienten así- observó Twilight. -. Si siente ganas de hacerla su amiga.

-¿Entonces le creíste cuando dijo eso?- dudó Rainbow Dash levantándole una ceja.

-¿Me vas a decir que no tuvo razón?- le preguntó -. Tiene un punto al sentirse desaprobada por ustedes ya que no hacen más que comentar entre ustedes lo "rara" que es.

-…- dudaron todas intercambiándose miradas.

-¿Lo ven? Mejor no hagas nada Pinkie a menos que realmente lo sientan- suspiró -. Bien. Cambiando de temas, necesitamos organizar el día- comentó haciendo aparecer una libreta y pluma.

-Ya estaba tardando- murmuró Applejack.

-Aún hay temas que no se han tocado- habló la alicornio revisando una lista-. Como la magia despertando en el otro mundo.

-¿Irás allá?- dudó Rarity.

-No lo sé. No puedo dejar a Sunset. Soy lo único seguro que tiene en Equestria. Además estaremos ocupadas descubriendo lo que tiene.

-¡Aish! ¿Por qué no le damos una buena dosis del Rainbow Power y listo?- se quejó Rainbow Dash. -. ¡Solucionado!

-¿Y las cosas se solucionaron cuando yo con mis amigas de Canterlot High la derrotamos la primera vez?- preguntó bajando la libreta de la cara -. No. De alguna forma resistió el poder de la armonía. De todas formas, necesitamos saber qué es. Quién sabe qué fuerte es, cuál es su origen, si es algo que puede depositarse en otro pony o hay más. ¡Hay muchas dudas! Debemos investigar a fondo en la historia oscura de Equestria, en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca o hasta en el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas si hay algo que nos guíe a encontrar el por qué y su solución definitiva. Además de beber la poción de Minuette, a quien debo enviarle la lágrima.

-Las cosas se te hicieron fáciles con la lágrima cuando vi que el libro brilló- comentó Applejack.

-Sin duda aproveché esa charla con sus amigas que la conmoverían y esperé paciente para robarme la lágrima- agregó Twilight -. Fue una idea improvisada ideal y... ¡Rayos!- se quejó golpeándose la frente -. La melena. Necesito la melena de Sunset y olvidé cortarle un mechón anoche mientras dormía. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer que en serio no sé por dónde comenzar, bueno, por ahora con la melena para dárselo a Minuette- habló sin césar viendo su lista aun sin poder tachar.

Las demás torcieron el gesto, preocupadas.

-Ahora que lo dices así…suena demasiado complicado todo esto…- pensó en voz alta Rarity.

-¿Y recién lo captan?- preguntó sin perder la concentración de sus pensamientos. -. Lo que empezó como una idea en broma…creo que terminará siendo seria…- se dijo a sí misma rascándose la barbilla.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Ya les explicaré. Por ahora necesito un mechón de la melena de Sunset antes de que ella...

El sonido de una puerta abrirse interrumpió su oración, dándose vuelta para ver asomada del cuarto a Sunset, siendo observada mutuamente con las demás.

-Ah… ¿Buenos…días?-dudó Sunset forzando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dijeron todas con diferentes caras.

-Qué bueno que despertaste- le dijo Twilight -. ¿Por qué no vas al baño para que bajemos a desayunar juntas, eh?- propuso haciéndola salir del todo de la habitación.

-Ahm, claro- aceptó sonriéndole de lado y galopó por el pasillo.

-Minuette estará en Canterlot al mediodía con las hierbas que necesita para la poción- avisó Twilight sin perder tiempo -. Así que necesito la melena ya. ¿Alguna idea de distraerla sin que se dé cuenta que le cortaremos la melena?

Las demás enmudecieron con la mirada lejana pensando, cuando Pinkie Pie chilló de emoción dando brinquitos.

-¡Tengo una maravillosa idea!

Sunset abrió la puerta del baño para quedarse quieta al ver una silla de peluquería con Pinkie Pie usando un bigote negro y traje de clásico barbero.

-¡¿Quién quiere un nuevo corte?!- chilló acercándose a ella con velocidad, tomarla y tumbarla a la silla.

-Yo…no…- decía Sunset dubitativa.

-Tranquila, sé lo que hago- le dijo Pinkie y sacó una serrucho de su melena, haciendo que Sunset agrandara los ojos en pánico y la pony rosa la vio para reírse -. ¿Qué crees, tontita? ¡Por supuesto que no usaré esto!- avisó lanzándolo por allí y se escuchó un vidrio romperse -. Eso es para rasurar- esclareció y un guardián barbudo que se paseaba por allí respingó alerta y salió de allí antes de que lo viera -. Usaremos unas simples tijeras- exclamó y se lanzó sobre ella, con la lengua hacia un lado de la boca y entrecerrando los ojos, concentrándose -. Descuida…sólo será un leve cambio…- y le cortó un pequeño mechón. -. ¡Ooh, por Celestia!- jadeó guardando la melena y tijera en su propia melena para agarrar a Sunset de la cara -. Sunset, ¿Eres tú? ¡No te reconozco ya que quedaste como toda una beldad!

-Ah…Solo cortaste un mechón…- observó realmente extrañada.

-¡Pequeños cambios hacen grandes diferencias!- exclamó entusiasmada arrancándose la ropa de barbero -. ¡Vamos a mostrarte a las demás!

-Olvidaste sacarte el bigote.

-No lo olvidé. Me gusta que mi labio superior tenga cabello- rió acariciándose el bigote -. ¿No se ve lindo?

-…

-¡Vamos!- la levantó y la cargó para arrastrarla al pasillo directo al comedor, donde estaban las demás -. ¡¿No quedó esplendorosa?!

Las demás torcieron el gesto sin entender, intercambiándose miradas.

-Pinkie…me cortó la melena…un mechón…- explicó Sunset seria, siendo colgada de cabeza por como Pinkie la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

-¡Oooh, te ves genial!- exclamaron las demás improvisando con sonrisas forzadas.

-¡De nada!- la abrazó Pinkie del costado de Sunset -. ¿Lo ves? ¡Podemos ser amigas!

-Claro…emm… ¿Me bajas ya?

-Oh, sí- exclamó y la soltó haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo -. ¿Hay panqueques? ¡Amo los panqueques!- anunció brincando hacia la mesa.

-¿Estás bien, Sunset?- le preguntó Twilight volando hacia ella.

-Sí, sí- respondió irguiéndose y sobándose la nariz-. Eso fue raro…pero es sólo Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

-Sí jejeje la semana pasada me cortó a mí un milímetro de mi cerquillo y me hizo desfilar en todo Ponyville para "lucirlo"- improvisó -. Tuviste suerte que no te haga pasear por las calles de Canterlot.

-Supongo- le sonrió de lado y caminaron hacia la mesa.

…

 _-"Hola, mi nombre es Derpy Hooves- saludó la joven rubia cerca de la puerta de la oficina de la directora Celestia mientras agitaba la mano a la nueva alumna que salía de la Dirección._

 _-Hola, yo soy Bonbon- contestó la joven de ojos celestes hacia la chica cerrando la puerta tras suyo._

 _-Bienvenida a Canterlot High- sonrió. -. Como parte del Comité de Bienvenida te haré un recorrido en la escuela en tu primer día._

 _-De acuerdo- asintió sonriente mientras era dirigida por Derpy hacia los pasillos._

 _Derpy se mostró muy animada, amistosa y amable mientras le indicaba los salones y platicaba novedades de la escuela. Bonbon no tenía tiempo de abrir la boca y preguntar o comentar algo, ya que de la misma emoción de ser su guía, Derpy no paraba de hablar dando hasta el más mínimo detalle, siendo muy clara y sin dejarle duda alguna._

 _-Debo decirlo- comentó Derpy, tras un rato largo del recorrido y señaló su ropa -. Lindo vestido, Bonbon. Aquí unos pocos usan uno y no tan elegante como el tuyo._

" _Hasta que puedo hablar" pensó Bonbon de buen humor._

 _-Gracias- le contestó -, algunas queremos conservar ese toque femenino- sonrió, encantada por el cumplido._

 _-¿Te gustan mucho los vestidos?_

 _-Es lo único que uso- admitió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-¡A mí me gustan mucho los muffins!- celebró con una risita dando unos leves brinquitos._

 _-In…teresante- sonrió amable cuando sonó el timbre._

 _-Es hora del almuerzo- aspiró emocionada -. ¡Justo para un muffin!- y le agarró una mano para salir corriendo arrastrando a Bonbon en el proceso -. ¡Te van a encantar!_

 _Normalmente Bonbon le enfadaría aquel trato brusco. Pero contuvo un típico reclamo suyo por la inocencia de aquella chica._

 _Ambas entraron a la Cafetería y Bonbon miraba curiosa a todos los chicos y chicas. Como Derpy le dio el recorrido durante las clases, no pudo observar bien a sus nuevos compañeros. Caminaba tras Derpy, imitando lo que ella hacía de tomar una charola, hacer la fila y elegir las porciones. Se sonreía encantada viendo a Derpy. Sólo pasó un rato para que la sintiera como si fuese una hermana menor, con esa chispeante energía dulce._

 _-¿Con quién te sueles sentar?- le preguntó Bonbon saliendo de la fila con Derpy una vez que sus charolas estuvieron llenas._

 _-Con Lyra Heartstring. Es genial. Te va agradar, te lo aseguro- se rió -. Bueno, si no tienes nada en contra de las chicas que odian los vestidos. En serio los detesta._

 _-¿Y detesta a las chicas que usan uno?- preguntó arrugando la frente y bajando la mirada al ver el suyo._

 _-No…sólo los vestidos. No les gusta ni en ella ni en nadie. Es rara…- comentaba mientras acariciaba su muffin al cual sonrió -. Es tan lindo… ¿No lo crees?_

 _-Ahm…claro que lo es- comentó con una sonrisa y Derpy dejó de ver el muffin para mirarla con cierta seriedad._

 _-Bonbon…gracias._

 _-¿Ah?- dudó._

 _-No me miraste feo…ni hiciste preguntas…_

 _Bonbon bajó los hombros con una suave sonrisa, mirando fijo a quien sería una de sus buenas amigas._

 _-Lo dices por…tus ojos- aseguró y Derpy asintió de inmediato._

 _-A veces me provoca desistir ser parte del Comité de Bienvenida porque…bueno…mis ojos los distraen...y…me miran…raro…- curvó las cejas, un poco desalentada._

 _-Derpy- la interrumpió -. Tus ojos son hermosos. Eres una chica genial, encantadora y excelente guía. Me alegra mucho que no hayas desistido, sino, no me hubiera encontrado contigo. Si alguien se le ocurre molestarte…- frunció el ceño –que el vestido no te engañe. No me importa si se me levanta la falda durante una pelea._

 _-Espero y no llegues a eso- comentó con una risa que se le unió Bonbon -. Gracias._

 _-Hey, tranquila. Gracias a ti por el recorrido._

 _-¡Derpy!- la llamó alguien mesas más adelante entre el bullicio común de la Cafetería._

 _-¡Ya vamos!- avisó también con un grito que Bonbon resistió torciendo el gesto._

 _Ambas caminaron hacia una mediana mesa redonda, en donde una joven de short corto morado, blusa celeste y diadema rosa ya comía su almuerzo._

 _Bonbon levantó la mirada hacia Lyra Heartstring, y ser recibida por la sonrisa de aquella chica de piel color verde mentolado y cabello rebelde color cyan brillante con una línea blanca. Sus ojos dorados resaltaban con el tono de piel claro, irradiando mucha energía y cortesía, pero a la vez algo inquietos, juguetones. Automáticamente la sonrisa se expandió en Bonbon._

 _-Uuuhh la nueva- exclamó Lyra manteniendo la sonrisa hacia Bonbon -. Mi nombre es…_

 _-Lyra Heartstring- completó con voz suave, más bien como diciéndoselo a ella misma -. Derpy te mencionó. Yo soy Bonbon._

 _-¿Bonbon?- quiso asegurarse mientras la joven de cabello bicolor le asentía y buscaba un lugar en la mesa con Derpy._

 _-¿Y te gusta el bon bon?-le preguntó Derpy a la nueva -. Ya sabes. El chocolate._

 _-¡Derpy!- le llamó Lyra -. No porque su nombre sea Bonbon a ella le…- se interrumpió al ver a Bonbon sonrojada y ceñuda, asintiendo una vez._

 _-Me…gustan…mucho…- contestó avergonzada. -. Es una horrible ironía- dijo cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿No dirás una "dulce ironía"?- se burló Lyra y Bonbon entrecerró los ojos, saboreando el mal chiste -. ¿Puedo decirte "Bonboncito"?_

 _-Claro que no- frunció el ceño. -. Y apenas me conoces…¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

 _-Pero se oye lindo y combina con esa apariencia de niña buena que tie…_

 _-¿Y? no lo digas sino me gusta, Lyra- contestó con voz seria, al igual que su semblante._

 _-Uuuuh, esa actitud. Puedes ser ruda cuando quieres, ¿no?- exclamó agradablemente sorprendida. -. ¿Ruda y de vestido? Me intriga, de una buena forma._

 _Bonbon le mantuvo la mirada en esa sonrisa de lado con los ojos tan vivos que tenía ella, casi podía sentir que no podía soltarle la mirada, tenía algo magnético, haciéndole soltar una corta risa sonriéndole de lado relajando el rostro._

 _-A mí puedes decirme Muffins- intervino Derpy hablándole a Lyra levantando en alto el postre mencionado -. Ya sabes, me gusta el muffin._

 _-Pero no te llamas así en cambio Bonbon sí- le hizo ver lyra._

 _-Oouh- lamentó Derpy llevándose el muffin a la boca. -. En algún lado del universo alguien me llamará así. Lo presiento- aseguró colocando una mano sobre su corazón, haciendo que Lyra y Bonbon torcieran los ojos sonriéndose._

 _Las tres tuvieron un buen almuerzo. Sonó el timbre y caminaron a clase._

 _Transcurrió una semana de la llegada de Bonbon y las jóvenes se estaban llevando muy bien. Bonbon podría sentir en Derpy y Lyra la amistad que tanto necesitaba, experimentando una nueva clase felicidad"._

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- preguntó Cherry a Bonbon, ambas dentro del baño de mujeres.

Bonbon estaba arrimada en la pared con la cabeza ladeada mirando hacia un lado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando paciente que Cherry se terminara por arreglar el maquillaje y en la espera se había puesto a recordar su primer día en Canterlot High.

-A cómo pasamos Lyra y yo de amigas a…no sé qué somos- le contestó para suspirar con una leve sonrisa de lado al mirar a Cherry inclinada lo más que podía hacia el espejo, retocando su maquillaje.

La verdad, le agradaba verle aquella mirada de concentración al pasarse el delineador, empolvar un poco el rostro y en especial, la delicadeza con la que se pasaba el labial rojo a sus labios. Hasta había detectado la costumbre que tenía de morderse el labio inferior una vez terminado y sonreírse a ella misma al espejo, contemplando su obra. Entrecerró los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba…

-Nunca te he visto sin maquillaje- exclamó y Cherry la miró de reojo.

-No querrás hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi cara es muy descolorida- se explicó para regresar su mirada a su reflejo y retocarse el delineador pero la risa de Bonbon la atajó.

-¿Descolorida?- preguntó tirando otra risa -. ¿Qué cara es descolorida, Cherry?

-Pues la mía- contestó sonriéndose, feliz de escucharla reír ya que desde su último encuentro nada bueno con Lyra, Bonbon andaba muy ensimismada… como hace unos segundos, y más que seria, andaba apesadumbrada -. Además…- suspiró inclinándose un poco sobre el lavabo y pasarse el delineador bajo sus ojos -…me gusta pincelar el rostro como si fuese un pintor creando su obra de arte.

-Eres muy linda, Cherry- exclamó sonriéndose -. No puedo imaginar cuánto más lo serías si te dejaras al natural.

Cherry viró el rostro dejando caer el rímel sobre el lavamano, sorprendida del cumplido, ya que Bonbon no era de darlos, eran muy raros y cuando los daba, no sabía cómo reaccionar. "No entres en pánico…no entres en pánico…" se dijo Cherry y soltó una risa torpe con sonrisa chueca con las cejas tensadas, que hizo a Bonbon levantar una ceja.

-Te tomé desprevenida, ¿cierto?

-¿Se notó demasiado?- entonces dibujó una sonrisa juguetona. -. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Ciérralos y no los abras sobre cualquier cosa. Quiero tomarte desprevenida también.

-Déjame adivinar. Me vas a dar un beso- resopló.

-Nop. No es eso- sonrió de lado -. Pero eso no evita a que te dé uno.

-Cherry…

-Vamos. Hazlo.

-No qui…

-¡Ciérralos, caray!- gruñó desesperada.

-Ya, ya, bueno, patrona- exclamó ceñuda y cerró los ojos -. Más vale que no hagas una tontería si quieres salir de aquí viva.

-Correré el riesgo.

-¡Cherry!- abrió los ojos para verla reírse.

-Estoy bromeando. No es una tontería.

Bonbon suspiró resignada y cerró los ojos. Entonces sintió las manos de Cherry pasar por su cabello, acariciándolo…no, más bien parecía acomodarlo. La estaba peinando. Borró su ceño fruncido al sentir como tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo arreglaba, para ser sujetado con un objeto a un lado de su cabellera, lo mismo hizo en el otro lado. Debían ser vinchas. Le hizo el cabello hacia delante, acomodó sus ondas y le robó un rápido beso en los labios.

-¡Ya!- avisó y Bonbon abrió los ojos para asomarse al espejo y verse peinada con el cabello a un lado y dos vinchas plateadas en forma de caramelo sujetarle el cabello. -. Es un regalo. Las vinchas- se explicó asomándose al espejo -. ¿Te gus…?

-Me encantan…- le interrumpió mirándolas con una suave sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados, como ilusionados -. Gracias.

-Esperaba que al menos eso te desprendiera una sonrisa- le dijo -. Desde anteayer andas pegada a mí y no es que me moleste sólo que pareces evitar a tus amigos a excepción de Trixie. Supongo que es por Lyra.

-Además de linda muy lista- comentó sonriéndose cortamente. -. Estoy bien.

Cherry negó suavemente con la cabeza y pegó su frente con la suya.

-No lo estás.

-Lo estaré entonces- aseguró -. No te agradecí por defenderme ese día en la Cafetería… - se explicó mirando hacia abajo -. Gracias…Es lindo ser defendida de vez en cuando.

-Sé bien que puedes defenderte sola- le dijo levantando ambos brazos sobre sus hombros, limitándose a rozar sus labios con los suyos y mirar sus ojos celestes-. Tú eres mi Lady de espada...pero voy a defenderte cuando esos ojos tuyos expresen lo quebrada que estés por dentro aunque no lo muestres por fuera.

Bonbon le sonrió muy conmovida y se inclinaban a darse un beso pero…

-¡Yeep!- se escuchó y las dos se separaron de golpe para ver entrar a Carrot Top, que tenía las manos sobre la boca y sus ojos verdes bien abiertos -. Perdón, no quise gritar…- se apresuró en decir para llevarse las manos hacia las puntas de su cabello, acariciándolas -…es sólo que…nunca las había visto así…y me tomó desprevenida…

-Y contigo somos tres- exclamó Cherry sonriéndose y mirando a Bonbon.

-¿Ah?- dudó Carrot sin entender.

-Nada, nada, y Tranquila- calmó Cherry despreocupada mientras Bonbon le entrecerraba los ojos a la pelinaranja.

-Me dijeron que estabas aquí- comentó Carrot acercándose a Cherry y del bolsillo de su falda con un logo de zanahorias a un lado, sacó un bolígrafo y se lo estiró -. Gracias por prestármelo.

-Ah…sí… te lo presté ayer en el examen. Neh…Quédate con él.

-¿Eh? No- replicó levemente ceñuda sin perder la amabilidad -. No podría. Es tuyo. Lo necesitarás.

-Ya tengo uno. Consérvalo ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez te dé buena suerte en los exámenes.

-¿Segura?- dudó parpadeando con aquel semblante tierno característico en ella, su cabello ondulado acomodado sobre sus hombros y aquella mirada que parecía derretir hasta el corazón más frío, hizo que Cherry se sonriera, conmoviéndose.

-Sí, segura.

-Oh…gracias, Cherry- se sonrió cerrando los ojos abrazando la pluma. -. Es muy amable de tu parte.

-De nada, guapa.

-Te podría dar algo a cambio… ¡Ya sé!- y soltó su mochila para sacar un cuaderno, abrirlo y mostrarle la primera página, en el que viene stickers -. ¡Elige el que más te guste!

-Awww- se conmovió arrugando la frente llevándose una mano a su pecho, viendo en la página de sticker que todos eran de corazón, y escogió uno de un corazón flechado. -. Este me gusta.

-Entonces es tuyo.

-Gracias- exclamó desprendiendo el sticker.

-¿Tú quieres uno, Bonbon?- preguntó Carrot y ella negó con la cabeza con su temple serio. Carrot le levantó las cejas -. Oh…insisto.

-No te preocupes, Carrot- le dijo Cherry para pegarle el sticker en la frente de Bonbon -. Escogí justo este para dárselo a ella.

-Ah, está bien- exclamó Carrot cerrando el cuaderno -. Bueno, las dejo. Gracias de nuevo por la pluma.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Cherry mientras Bonbon se quitaba el sticker de la frente para pegarlo a un lado del vestido.

-Hasta luego, Cherry- dijo para mirar a Bonbon y expandir su sonrisa abriendo más los ojos-. Adiós, Bonbon.

-Adiós- contestó aun con aquella mirada entrecerrada para ver a Carrot sonreírse y caminar fuera del baño.

-Aaawww- soltó Cherry sacudiéndose -. Es tan tierna… dan ganas de abrazarla tan fuerte hasta quitarle el relleno- exclamó con voz presionada abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza para voltear al espejo y terminar de arreglar su maquillaje.

-Sí…- contestó, aun mirando donde se fue -…lo es…

-¡Hey, Carrot!- llamó un chico acercándose a ella apenas la mencionada salió del baño.

Algo brillaron en los ojos de Carrot mientras expandía una sonrisa de satisfacción para borrarla enseguida y darse la vuelta.

-Hola, Thunderlane. ¿Qué tal los exámenes?- saludó abrazando el cuaderno contra su pecho.

-Bien…bien. Oye…bueno, en realidad…-suspiró, tomando fuerza -. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que no dudara en pedirte un favor?

Carrot dejó salir una sonrisa de lado abriendo más los ojos, como saboreando la situación.

-Oh, claro que lo recuerdo…

…

Rainbow Dash caminaba por los pasillos realmente asqueada viendo los carteles promocionando el baile, el gran muro en el que se hace la cuenta regresiva y la decoración festiva de las paredes. Para rematar, mientras caminaba, se encontraba a cada paso a tantos chicos con sus parejas de baile. Le parecía increíble creer que en este baile haya tantas parejas… ¡Cómo nunca! Era como si el universo conspirara contra ella. Suspiró. Al menos tenía su plan en marcha…

…Al menos eso creía…

-¡¿Que tú qué?!- bramó Rainbow Dash casi saliéndosele los ojos.

-Que tengo pareja para el baile- le dijo Rarity con tranquilidad.

-¡Pero tú siempre rechazas!

-Pero ya era hora de darme la oportunidad, ¿no?

-¡¿Con quién irás?!

-Con Caramel- sonrió, recordando la invitación.

*Flashback*

- _Veinte, veinte y uno ¡Vamos, vamos! Veintidós…- contaba el entrenador mirando a los estudiantes haciendo abdominales como parte del examen de gimnasia._

 _Rarity estaba ejercitándose y por ironías de la vida, le había tocado como pareja de entrenamiento Caramel, el mariscal de campo. Él le sostenía los pies mientras ella forzaba a levantar la espalda para llegar la cabeza hasta las rodillas._

 _-Regula a un solo ritmo la respiración para que no sientas que te ahogas- le recomendó el joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño._

 _La modista levantó sus ojos hacia él. No podía evitar que cada que se encontraba con Caramel, recordaba cuando la invitó al baile de otoño y lo rechazó, sólo para que después se le acuse de sospechoso de haber alterado la imagen de una mujer desnuda y colocado su rostro en ella. El muchacho había pasado un trago amargo pero pese esto, él se había acercado a Rarity a decirle que aunque al principio se había enojado, entiende las razones por lo que lo hizo y que eso no afectaría la visión que tenía de ella._

" _Es un caballero" pensó Rarity con una sonrisa "Me gustaría ir al baile con él" reconoció para resoplar al llegar a los cincuenta abdominales._

 _-Cambio- dijo Caramel y esta vez, él se recostó en el suelo para hacer el ejercicio mientras Rarity le sostenía los pies._

 _-Caramel- empezó mientras lo veía subir y bajar sin problema al hacer el ejercicio, acostumbrado a muchos peores._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Se acerca el baile del sábado._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-¿Conseguiste pareja?- peguntó y él se sonrió._

 _-Neh- contestó despreocupado -. Iré tranquilo con mis amigos esta vez._

 _-Ah- exclamó arrugando la frente -. Es decir que no vas a invitar a nadie._

 _-No._

 _-¿No hay una chica que te llame la atención?_

 _-No._

 _-Bueno…- seguía pensando –yo he recibido algunas invitaciones._

 _-Oh, es difícil ser tú, ¿no?- comentó risueño._

 _-Sí pero he desistido. No me ha invitado con quien deseo ir._

 _-Ya veo. ¿Tiene pareja ya?_

 _-No. No la tiene. Dijo que no quiere porque prefiere ir tranquilo con sus amigos._

 _-Ah. Lástima._

" _¿no lo capta?" se sulfuró Rarity arrugando la frente frustrada y torció los ojos sacando las manos de sus pies y concentrar la mirada sobre él, lo que llamó la atención de Caramel y se quedó sentado al ver ese gesto extraño en su rostro._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó él._

 _-¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?_

 _-¿Me estás invitando al baile?- se asombró._

 _-Pues…sí- sonrió de lado y él también"._

-Entonces no te invitó sino que tú lo invitaste- habló Rainbow Dash mientras Rarity se miraba en un espejo de mano.

-Una dama moderna sabe lo que quiere- sonrió mirándola.

-Claaaaro- torció los ojos frustrada.

-Tranquila. Las demás chicas de seguro irán. ¡Mira! Ahí viene Fluttershy- avisó viendo a la mencionada caminar hacia ellas -. Querida, calma a Rainbow diciéndole que irás a su plan de ir al baile sin pareja en grupo.

-…- dudó Fluttershy curvando las cejas, lo que hizo que Rainbow y Rarity agrandaran los ojos.

-No…- dijo Rainbow.

-…puede…- decía Rarity.

-¡SER!- chilló Pinkie Pie apareciendo repentinamente saliendo de un casillero entre sus amigas. -¡¿Tienes pareja?!- preguntó a Fluttershy pegándose nariz con nariz.

-Ahm…em…pues…- balbuceaba avergonzada y nerviosa.

-¡HABLA!- corearon las tres, admiradas.

-¡Sí!- exclamó fuerte para taparse la boca -. Digo…sí- contestó con voz particularmente suave.

-¡¿Quién?!- volvieron a corear.

-Ah…pues… eh…

-¡¿QUIEN?!- insistieron más desesperadas acercándose más.

-¿Recuerdan a Nat?- escupió Fluttershy -. ¿Naturally Hope?

Rarity iba a hablar pero entonces Pinkie Pie le ganó el turno:

-¿El chico de la Casa Hogar que fue a nuestro evento de beneficencia y tenía una apariencia horrible pero entonces entró al cambio de look dirigido por Rarity y se lo veía súper súper bien y con quien pasaste el resto de la noche subiendo a los juegos y se hizo voluntario del refugio de animales?- preguntó Pinkie Pie como carretilla.

-Sí…ése- contestó bajando la mirada levemente sonrojada.

-¿Cómo fue, querida?- preguntó Rarity emocionada -. ¡Detalles, detalles!

-Ah…sólo…le mencioné que mañana no podría estar en el turno de la tarde porque…ahm…porque…iría a comprar un vestido para el baile del sábado. Me…me preguntó…si…si…tenía pareja. Le dije que no. Preguntó si pueden personas fuera de la escuela ir… y yo…bueno…le dije que sí, solo debía comprar el boleto y…entonces…bueno…me lo pidió…y dije…"sí".

Para esas alturas Fluttershy estaba tan roja que hasta le vidriaron un poco sus ojos de la misma vergüenza que sentía y Pinkie y Rarity la abrazaron celebrando a la vez que trataban de relajarla. Rainbow Dash se quedó petrificada aun procesándolo… ¡Hasta Fluttershy tenía pareja! Y resopló contrariada.

El universo debía odiarla…demasiado.

…

En la larga mesa del comedor del castillo de Canterlot, las mane6 y Sunset Shimmer, aguardaban la llegada de la Princesa Celestia y Luna, que no tardaron mucho. Mientras ambas entraban al comedor, las ponies se levantaron de sus sillas en señal de respeto.

-Por favor, no es necesario- sonrió Celestia -. Buenos días con todas.

-Buenos días- corearon las invitadas mientras las princesas se sentaban con ellas.

-Bueno días, Sunset- saludó Celestia especialmente y la unicornio se le encogió el corazón desviando la cabeza hacia ella -. ¿Cómo has amanecido?- preguntó con interés.

-Ahm…bien…-contestó reservada pero queriendo mantenerle la mirada -. ¿Y…usted?

-Radiante como el sol teniéndote aquí de nuevo-sonrió con gentileza y el comentario hizo sonrojar a Sunset de vergüenza sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Aunque con una noche difícil- comentó Luna levitando una tetera a su taza.

-¿Difícil?- preguntó Celestia.

-Me desperté con sed…- aclaró Sunset -…y me encontré con la Princesa Luna.

-Entonces te despertó…la sed…- insistió Celestia y Sunset le mantuvo la mirada.

-No…la sed no…- admitió -. Una pesadilla.

-Fue literal cuando dije anoche que tu cabeza estaba bloqueada- anunció Luna para beber un poco de su té -. Intenté entrar pero no pude…hay una barrera.

-Pero dime, Sunset- conversó Celestia -. ¿Qué sientes después de tener una pesadilla?

-Miedo…y mucha, mucha impotencia- admitió mirando su taza de leche a medio beber.

Tanto Celestia como las demás se miraron con ese mismo sentimiento de frustración y lástima. Pero Rainbow Dash no se dejaba ablandar tanto. Quería hablar con las propias princesas sobre sus teorías, si Twilight se limitó sólo a "tenerlo en cuenta", según le contó Applejack.

-¿Hay desayuno para tres ponies más?- preguntó un corcel y todas giraron hacia la derecha para ver a…

-¡Shinning Armor!- celebró Twilight con una gran sonrisa saltando de su silla viéndolo junto a su esposa - . ¡Cadence!- exclamó al mirarla mientras tomaba vuelo enseguida hacia ellos y abrazarlos de golpe -. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo pregunto- sonrió su hermano devolviéndole el abrazo con Cadence. -. No creí encontrarte aquí.

-Emm asuntos de la realeza- se limitó en decir Twilight.

-¿Con qué si, eh?- exclamó Cadence levantando una ceja hacia sus tías -. ¿Y por qué yo no me he enterado?- reprochó sin perder su buen semblante.

-Son asuntos muy…complicados de los que puedes lidiar por ahora…- dijo Celestia y Twilight parpadeó, dubitativa.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué?- preguntó regresando la mirada hacia su hermano y cuñada quienes se sonrieron en complicidad.

-En realidad íbamos camino a Ponyville pero quise a pasar saludar a mis tías…- dijo candence.

-Por algo pregunté si había desayuno para tres- recordó Shinning y Cadence se llevó un casco a su vientre.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- anunció con radiante sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- reventó Twilight con sus amigas para después explotar en una sonrisa llevándose los cascos a la cara agitando sus alas -. ¡Tendrán un bebé!

-¡Sí!- coreó la pareja rejuntándose.

-¡Serán padres!

-¡Sí!

-¡Seré tía!

-¡Sí!

-¡Seré la organizadora de baby shower y todos sus cumpleaños!- explotó Pinkie Pie.

-¡Sí!

-¡Será su modista personal!- jadeó Rarity encantadísima.

-¡Sí!

-¡Le enseñaré todos los postres de manzana que sé!- celebró Applejack

-¡Sí!

-¡Yo a nunca darse por vencida a ser la mejor!- aseguró Rainbow Dash.

-¡Sí!

-¡Yo a que ame y cuida mucho de la naturaleza y los animales!- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Sí!

-Si pudiera…yo a no prejuiciar de quien se enamore…

Al escuchar aquella voz, Cadence borró la sonrisa para arrugar la frente y ladear la cabeza, buscando a la dueña de aquella voz, encontrándose con Sunset Shimmer, haciendo que su rostro se endurezca un poco y Sunset descompusiera el rostro.

-Regresaste- se limitó en decir.

-Cadence…- musitó Sunset y la mencionada levantó un casco, deteniéndola.

-¿Por qué mejor no salimos un rato, te parece?- preguntó y ella asintió para bajarse de la silla con aquel silencio muerto que se hizo en el comedor.

Twilight hizo el afán de ir también pero Celestia la detuvo aclarando su garganta. La alicornio lavanda la miró y Celestia sólo negó con suavidad la cabeza. Apenas Cadence y Sunset salieron del comedor, Celestia habló con mejor confianza.

-Supongo que no sabes del todo lo que Sunset le hizo a Cadence- empezó…

…

Cherry Crash y Bonbon compartían un audífono escuchando música sentadas bajo las gradas del campo de fútbol. La verdad, era difícil acordar bien qué canción escuchar, teniendo ambas diferentes gustos musicales. Después de dar el examen, Cherry le animó a buscar su grupo de amigos, pero apenas Bonbon divisó a Lyra caminar por el pasillo, tomó de la mano a Cherry y se desvió.

La rockera le parecía increíble ver ese lado de Bonbon. Un lado nunca creyó ver. Un lado cobarde.

Cherry sacrificó su "escondite" para enfrentarla mejor sobre todo este drama entorno a Lyra.

-Gracias por darme refugio aquí- rompió el silencio Bonbon.

-Bueno…no sólo es mío- le cortó importancia sonriéndole -. A veces encuentro a Rainbow Dash o Vinyl, también espanto a otros que vienen a fumar. Dejan ese mal olor.

-Pero eres torpe…ahora sé dónde hallarte cuando te fugas de clases.

Cherry agrandó los ojos y chasqueó los dedos con ceño fruncido.

-¡Rayos!- se frustró ante verse en futuras escenas siendo halada de la oreja por Bonbon.

-Lo siento…pero detesto tu ruido- se quejó quitándose el audífono.

-No sólo es ruido…también hay baladas como…

-Sólo no tengo ganas- murmuró.

-Tampoco tengo ganas de escuchar- sinceró quitándose el suyo y mirarla fijo -. En realidad te traje aquí para saber qué sucede entre tú y Lyra.

Bonbon le frunció el ceño, desconcertada. No lo vio venir.

-Ya sabes…- empezó a decir Bonbon -…ella está enojada porque le oculté que…

-¿En serio?- le interrumpió incrédula -. ¿Te crees eso? ¿Qué todo este embrollo es porque le ocultaste que eras gay? ¿Entonces por qué Derpy, Whooves, Trixie y Bicmac no reaccionaron así?

-No…no lo sé…

Cherry le mantuvo la mirada remojándose los labios y le tomó una mano con suavidad.

-He estado pensando…

-¿Sí?- motivó a que continúe.

-Bonbon…no va ser bonito lo que diré…

-¿Puedes por favor escupirlo?

-¿No has considerado que…Lyra está así contigo porque…?- se interrumpió un momento para soltarlo con un suspiro -. ¿Qué si Lyra es intolerante?

-¿Qué?- escupió apartándole la mano.

-¿Qué si dejó de hablarte y actúa así contigo porque eres gay?

Bonbon quedó de piedra, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y ceño fruncido.

-¡No!- le gritó ceñuda y retrocediendo la cabeza -.¡No, no, no, no!

-Bonbon…- le dijo acercándose pero ella le apartó los brazos sacudiéndose.

-¡No me toques! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ella no me haría eso!- gruñó -. ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga…ella no me juzg…ella no…!- se interrumpió vidriándole los ojos con enojo hacia Cherry -. ¡Tú no la conoces como yo!

-No pero…

-¡No "peros"! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy su mejor amiga…ella no…me dejaría de querer porque…porque…!- pero dejó de hablar, sintiendo las gotas de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, con el corazón ardiéndole de dolor-. Ella no…- seguía diciendo descomponiendo el rostro y soltó un jadeo, para cubrirse la cara, rompiendo en llanto -. Ella no…- continuaba, sintiendo un abrazo de Cherry, consolándola -…por favor…de todos…ella no…

*Flashback*

" _Pasaban las semanas, los meses, y Derpy, Lyra y Bonbon se habían convertido aquel inseparable grupo. Aunque Derpy fue la primera persona que conoció y se encariñó al instante; a quien siempre verían con Bonbon como imán era a Lyra._

 _Lyra era muy extrovertida y risueña, pero Bonbon se mantenía tranquila y con calma, lanzando uno que otro ceño fruncido refunfuñando para risa tanto de Lyra como Derpy, quienes se acostumbraron a esa actitud._

 _Bonbon sentía una indescriptible felicidad con la amistad de ambas chicas, pero admitía una conexión especial con la joven de diadema rosa._

 _Bonbon se había ganado rápido la confianza de Lyra y viceversa. Y pese ser un trío, eran ambas a las que siempre verían pegadas, ya que Derpy solía vivir en su propio mundo y entretenerse con otras cosas, así sea sola. Por lo que ya era demasiado común ver al dúo siempre junto y decir: "Ahí van Lyra y Bonbon"._

 _Y es que Bonbon le agradaba todo de Lyra. Sabía que el cariño que le tenía a Lyra era diferente al de Derpy. Por lo que dedujo un por qué:_

 _-Eres mi mejor amiga- confesó Bonbon ya un día, mientras ambas veían una película a oscuras en un cuarto, sentadas en el piso y apegadas al espaldar de la cama de Hearstring._

 _Lyra se sorprendió agrandando los ojos ignorando la película para verla._

 _-¿En serio?- exclamó expandiendo la sonrisa -. ¡Oh, Bonbon!- y se lanzó a ella para ahogarla en un abrazo, lanzándola al suelo._

 _-Hey, suéltame, no exageres tampoco- reclamó ceñuda._

 _-¡No puedes ponerte con esa actitud en un momento como este!- le reclamó también -. ¿En serio me consideras tu mejor amiga?_

 _El rostro iluminado de Lyra hizo que un calor en el centro de su pecho hiciera su corazón latir un poco más rápido._

 _-Pues… sí…_

 _-¡Nunca he sido la mejor amiga de alguien!_

 _-Bueno…-suavizó la sonrisa –ya eres la mía._

 _-Aawww también te considero la mía, Bonbon- confesó y la abrazó._

 _Pero un enorme y repentino rubor coloreó el rostro de Bonbon._

 _La posición en la que estaban, estando Lyra sobre ella, reteniéndola en el suelo y su cuerpo apretado al suyo a causa del abrazo…_

 _Bonbon se quedó quieta, sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte que hace un rato y una rara sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, confundida ante el agradable calor del cuerpo de Lyra, quien muy inocente la había abrazado, por lo que al corresponderlo, Bonbon levantó los brazos tan lento y al cubrirla con los suyos, se le cerraron los ojos y sentía cómo una luz se encendía fúlgido y lento dentro de ella mientras su corazón aceleraba los latidos._

 _Pero lo sorprendente, es que el abrazo duró unos míseros tres segundos. Nada más. Pero fueron suficientes para dejar aun en el suelo a Bonbon, con cejas curvadas, desconcertada mientras su amiga se separaba de ella y la sensación la envolvía más al ver apenas un segundo el rostro de Lyra cerca del suyo cuando se alejaba del abrazo, mirando sus ojos dorados, radiantes, con un desconocido brillo hermoso que le cortó el aliento, y aquella sonrisa resplandeciente con sus cabellos cayendo a los lados de su rostro, aterrizando las puntas en su cara, acariciándola en el trayecto de cuando se separaba._

 _Bonbon se esforzó en tragar saliva e ignoró la sensación, incorporándose para volver a sentarse a su lado y retomar la película mientras su corazón se normalizaba._

 _Sin embargo, episodios así se repetían pero lo volvió a ignorar. Aunque no era fácil._

 _La risa, la mirada, los gestos y hasta la voz de Lyra; las percibía distinto Bonbon cada día que pasaba, haciéndola helar las manos y que le sostuviera la mirada con una sonrisa que nunca había dado. Una sonrisa entre suave, delicada, que a veces se expandía mucho con un rosa muy pálido en sus mejillas. No podía evitar contemplarla, mirarla, y sentirse tan feliz por ello. Y cuando no estaban juntas, no podía evitar especular qué estaría haciendo, pensando en ella y sonreírse por eso._

 _Una vez mientras estaban sentadas una a la otra en el autobús escolar para un paseo extracurricular, Lyra pareció sentirse demasiado expuesta y miró a Bonbon para arrugar la frente y ver aquella rara expresión en su rostro._

 _-Bonita rara sonrisa._

 _-Tú tienes todo bonito- se le salió decir para agrandar los ojos y sonrojarse horrible mientras Lyra…se carcajeaba._

 _-¿Me estás coqueteando, Bonbon?- se burló parpadeando inclinándose a ella -. Háblame más sobre mis bonitos ojos._

 _-Idiota, no digas tonterías- murmuró frunciéndole el ceño con amargura, desviando la cabeza hacia la ventana, viendo la fila de alumnos que avanzaban._

 _Lyra había tomado por costumbre aguardarla en su casillero. En realidad, la esperaba allí pocas semanas después de su primer día en Canterlot High._

 _Pero fue en aquella ocasión, cuando Bonbon se admitió lo que en realidad sentía por Lyra._

 _Bonbon caminaba hacia su casillero y divisó a Lyra, con aquella característica pose que le encantaba que optara. De estar apegada de espaldas a su casillero, con una pierna sobre otra y brazos cruzados. Inconscientemente, Bonbon paseó sus ojos sobre ella mientras volvía a cubrirla esa agradable sensación, mirando a su mejor amiga colocarse un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y los dedos de Bonbon se volvieron muy sensoriales, como si los dedos que acaban de pasar por su oreja no fueron los de Lyra, sino los suyos._

 _Tendrían apenas unos quince años._

 _Pero para los ojos de Bonbon, Lyra tenía un cuerpo delicadamente hermoso formándose a mujer._

 _No pudo evitar mirar la pose en el que estaba su cuerpo, las curvas de su cintura recién construida de la adolescencia y ver su piel que se veía muy suave… ¿Lo sería al tacto?_

 _Cuando levantó los ojos devuelta hacia su rostro, vio como Lyra se remojaba los labios, sin percibir cómo había hecho reaccionar al cuerpo de Bonbon, que sus labios nunca habían estado tan despiertos, que su corazón se desbocaba en tan solo tenerla ahí, de frente, contemplándola._

" _Es tan hermosa" pensó con ojos dulces hacia ella y apenas lo escuchó en su cabeza, percibir recién los pensamientos y sensaciones, como su rostro caliente del rubor, se espantó, llevándose las manos a la boca, como si lo haya hablado y alguien la hubiera escuchado._

 _Quiso de nuevo ignorar las ideas y sensaciones…pero no pudo. Con cejas curvadas y ojos agrandados, tratando de retener lo que pensaría pero…se soltó de golpe._

" _Quiero…besarla" descubrió sintiéndose fría mirando a Lyra ver la hora en su celular al tal vez comprobar que ella tardaba. "Quiero besarla. Quiero hacerlo…desde hace mucho. Quiero decir que la quiero. Mi corazón ya me lo había dicho y lo ignoré. La quiero…demasiado…yo…yo…" vidrió de golpe los ojos "¿Me enamoré de Lyra?"._

 _-¡¿Qué esperas para venir?!_

 _El grito de la propia Lyra que recién percibió a su amiga de pie del otro lado del pasillo la hizo golpear contra la realidad y saboreó con gusto extraño su descubrimiento, para sólo ignorarla, dar la vuelta y salir corriendo._

 _-Oye, ¿Qué…?- logró sólo escuchar desconcertada a Heartstring._

 _Bonbon llegó a los baños y tras comprobar que estaba vacío, lloró desconsoladamente, sintiéndose confundida, desconociéndose e impotente por el sentimiento. Se miró al espejo, enrojecida y sus mejillas húmedas en lágrimas, subiendo y bajando el pecho. Concentró sus ojos en su reflejo, al descubrir que…_

 _-Me…enamoré de Lyra- se confesó a ella misma con la mirada prendida a sus ojos celestes mientras se le resbalaban más lágrimas -. De una…mujer…- jadeó para cerrar los ojos con dolor -. Ella nunca me va a querer…Tengo…miedo…de querer._

 _-¿Bonbon?- escuchó la voz de Lyra a la par que se abría la puerta._

 _-¡Vete!- le gritó ceñuda y llorosa, sorprendiendo a Lyra._

 _-Bonbon…¿Qué…?- preguntaba acercándose y estirando una mano hacia ella._

 _-¡Que te vayas!- volvió a gritar, apartándose de ella. -. Aléjate- insistió pero entonces el rostro descompuesto de Lyra hizo olvidar su propio dolor._

 _-¿No me quieres contigo? - preguntó para fruncir el ceño con los ojos vidriosos, entre tristes y enojados -. ¿Quieres que me vaya?- insistió endureciéndole el cuerpo -. ¡Pues me largo, Bonbon!- bramó para darse la vuelta haciendo el ademán de irse._

 _-¡Espera!- la atajó, tomándola de la mano, odiándose. -. Perdón- habló con suavidad -. Olvidé…que esas palabras te lastiman._

 _Hubo un silencio tenso y ambas no se movían. Bonbon escuchó la exhalación fuerte de Lyra._

 _-En especial de alguien a quien quiero- le dio la razón con voz frágil para regresar su mirada frente a ella, aun con los ojos aguados._

 _-Lo siento- jadeó Bonbon y la abrazó -. Olvídalo._

 _-¿En serio quieres que me aleje?- preguntó, aun con el cuerpo tenso, sin devolverle el abrazo. Bonbon se odiaba tanto esos momentos. Por lastimarla como lo hizo por su estúpido arranque._

 _-Por supuesto que no._

 _-Entonces no digas cosas como esas…- reclamó escuchando su voz muy seria y dolida._

 _-Lo siento- reiteró abrazándola más fuerte -. Yo…yo te quiero, Lyra. Yo no te voy a dejar- aseguró y sintió como los brazos de Lyra empezaban a envolverla, sintiendo inevitable el calor de su corazón esparcirse loco por todo su cuerpo._

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _Bonbon acarició su cabello, cerrándosele los ojos dándole su calor y cariño en el abrazo._

 _-Lo juro"._

El silencio las envolvió a ambas. Bonbon miraba el piso, ya más calmada pero a la vez algo asustada por revelarle el recuerdo a Cherry, de contarle todo la verdad. Bonbon levantó la mirada y vio la incómoda expresión de la rockera, lo que hizo que Bonbon se le acelerara el corazón de los nervios.

-Di algo…- le pidió con hilo de voz.

-Debo decirlo…- dijo Cherry parpadeando varias veces y la miró -. Es…incómodo escucharlo.

-Lo sé- reconoció.

-Te enamoraste de Lyra, de tu mejor amiga, por años. O más bien siempre te gustó pero creías que era sólo…

-Una fuerte amistad- le completó, mirándola. -. Eso creí pero después todo fue confuso. Era nuevo lo que sentía y bueno…- se interrumpió con un suspiro.

-¿Y qué sucedió después de que lo descubriste?

-Nada. Le dije que había peleado por celular con mi mamá y por eso estaba llorando. Seguimos como siempre.

-Y…- dudó en preguntar pero igual lo hizo -. ¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?

-¿Por qué rayos lo preguntas?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño -. Si no fuera así no estuviera contigo.

-Ahm- asintió, desviando la mirada.

-Hey…- la llamó acercándose y le levantó el rostro a ella -. Tú estás conmigo ahora. Es como si te reclamara por Sweet Breeze o Stormy Crush. Es pasado…y por eso mismo te lo conté. Por qué no puedo decirle a Lyra que Trixie lo supo antes que ella…porque Trixie lo supo cuando lloré al resignarme a olvidarla….-bajó la mirada -…te lo conté porque si tienes…razón…en lo que dijiste…jamás puede enterarse que alguna vez la quise más que mi mejor amiga…- cerró los ojos con la barbilla tiesa -…no resistiría su reacción…

-Ahm- se limitó en emitir, aun con esa expresión de incomodidad en su rostro.

-Cherry… ¿Qué te molesta?- le preguntó levantando una mano a un lado de su rostro -. Dime- pidió y Cherry levantó sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-Lyra…siempre ha estado allí. Aún lo está pese que no se hablan. Y tienen una amistad de años…no sé si yo tenga razón con mi teoría…puede que sí o no…pero, aún la quieres, la consideras tu mejor amiga, tú estabas enamorada de ella…por años…apenas nosotras unos meses de ciertos encuentros y…no sé…lo otro tiene más peso y…- se interrumpió al sentir los labios de Bonbon callándola pero Cherry movió la cabeza para apartarse -. No, Bonbon, hablo en serio, yo…- pero de nuevo fue callada por un beso -. No, espe…

-Cállate, Cherry- le susurró para besarla rodeando su cuello.

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó rodeándole la cintura y la abrazaba.

-Te quiero- aseguró entre los besos.

-¿En…serio?

Bonbon se apartó y miró los ojos aguados de Cherry.

-Claro…que lo hago…

-¿Entonces por qué no me miras cómo describiste que mirabas a Lyra?

-Cherry…- exclamó frunciéndole el ceño.

-No me miras así, Bonbon- lamentó bajando las cejas pero aún la mantenía entre sus brazos.

-Tú sabes lo que siento.

-La verdad es que a veces no.

Bonbon dejó entreabrir la boca, desconcertada.

-Ya te lo dije. No eres expresiva, Bonbon- sinceró colocando su frente sobre la suya -. Y si lo eres…no siento que lo hagas como lo hacías con Lyra. Parecías más…no sé…más…con ella.

-No tienes por qué compararte con ella. Tú eres una y Lyra otra.

-¿Es que…y si querías más a Lyra de lo que me quieres a mí?

-¡Cherry!- se horrorizó, curvando las cejas y apartándose del abrazo. -. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡Porque me dejas todo el trabajo a mí!- confesó con ojos vidriosos -. ¡Sí, sé lo que dije! Que no me importa ser la cursi y que te conocí así pero… quiero que tú también lo seas más seguido. Quiero que me hagas juegos, quiero que me busques un cariño o que me trates más amorosa y quiero no sentirme extrañada cada vez que lo eres porque no debería de sentirme así. Sí, es atractivo que te hagas la difícil pero ¿tienes que ser fría todo el tiempo? Por ratos siento que yo te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

Bonbon no dejaba de verla, con la boca entreabierta. Pero Cherry se aguantó algunas lágrimas que quería tirar y curvó las cejas, preocupada, al ver los ojos celestes de Bonbon vidriándose, expresando mucha tristeza y dolor.

-Oh, no…Bonbon, no…no quiero hacerte llorar, yo…

-Tú misma lo dijiste…- le interrumpió cayéndole unas lágrimas -. Fue muy difícil ocultarle a Lyra que sentía amor por ella y tuve…que aprender a no expresarlo. Ya no podía dejar que se me salgan palabras dulces a ella, mirarla, o dominarme por las sensaciones que crecían en mí cuando estaba cerca o me conmovía. Tuve que aprender a no expresar mis sentimientos para no arruinar la amistad porque Lyra…- tiró una risa entre sus lágrimas -…Lyra es genial y la quería mucho, como persona, me escuchaba, me animaba, me aceptaba tal como era…-cerró los ojos descomponiendo más el rostro -… y no quería perder a mi mejor amiga. Tuve…que ser más fría, más dura, más seria si quería salvarla. Y mira qué conseguí. A ser una persona inexpresiva, inmune a emociones fuertes, ocultando siempre mis sentimientos, logrando solo crecer desconfianza en Lyra por mis evasivas y actitud más de piedra, y a ti…- suspiró, abriendo los ojos -. Te hiero con mi frialdad… no sé cómo expresar lo que siento por ti…lamento si no lo hago lo suficiente…pero sí siento mucho por ti. Tal vez todo fue rápido entre lo nuestro y aún estamos descubriéndonos pero no, no puedes pedirme que te mire o te quiera como lo hice con Lyra porque tú no eres Lyra, tú eres Cherry Crash, eres otra chica, te quiero diferente de lo que quise a Lyra pero de la misma intensa manera sólo que no sé…yo…

Bonbon se calló para sentir el abrazo de Cherry.

-Acabas de expresarte como hubiera querido. Gracias. - le murmuró. -. Lo siento por dudar. No lo volveré hacer.

Bonbon no dijo nada, sólo se quedó abrazada, aún muy culpable.

…

-¿Por qué hay gente tan perversa en este mundo?- preguntó Sonata Dusk, con un libro en mano en un círculo de jóvenes en el Club de Lectura de la Casa Hogar -. ¿Por qué una chica con tantas ganas de vivir, amar, de hacer la paz…tuvo que morir?- insistió con un dolor fuerte en su corazón de la impotencia.

-Ana Frank y su familia sufría mucho encerrados tantos años por culpa de los nazis- le dijo un compañero a cinco sillas de distancia, desviando los demás la mirada de Sonata a él -. Supongo que al morir, le quitaron ese dolor.

-¿Entonces más fácil es morir que cambiar al mundo?- preguntó ella con entrecejo.

-Es una realidad cruda del mundo, Sonata- le dijo un voluntario que manejaba el club -. No siempre el bien triunfa contra el mal e inocentes pagan por ello.

-Es tan injusto…- murmuró ella apretando el libro -. Creí que tendría un final feliz.

-Pero si lo miras de esta manera- habló una joven -. Ana deseaba entre tantas cosas, que de alguna manera ella siguiera viva y recordada después de que haya muerto, y lo es a través de este libro. La publicación de su diario que ha hecho conciencia y reflexionar más sobre la vida y el mundo. Es como si estuviera conversando con ella, como si fuese una amiga que tienes en la palma de la mano.

-Amiga- repitió, mirando la portada del libro.

-De una forma su espíritu está presente en este mundo- opinó otro.

-¿Entonces tuvo un final feliz?

-Según la forma que quieres verlo.

Los ojos cerezas de Sonata pasearon a los chicos a su alrededor, que la miraban con cierta atención agradable, interés y una sonrisa.

-Nuestra vida no fue tan buena hasta venir aquí, ¿cierto? Estamos dibujando nuestro final feliz- arrugó la frente -. No, no. No es un final. Es un comienzo. Uno nuevo. Escribimos un diario nuevo que podemos compartir para ayudar a los demás, como lo hace esta chica con haber escrito este libro. Tal vez este mundo sea un lugar en que no siempre tiene finales felices, pero si podemos cambiar de a poco el pensar de los demás, la cadena puede continuar y propagarse el mensaje de paz, ¿verdad?

-Verdad- dijo el voluntario con una sonrisa. -. Es lo que tratamos de hacer aquí.

-Pues está funcionando- observó inocente y unas risas amistosas se escucharon de sus compañeros.

La lectura terminó y se pusieron de pie. Algunos rodearon a Sonata, dándole cumplidos por sus observaciones y aquella manera de pensar tan optimista del mundo y de las personas.

En el tiempo que tenía residiendo en la Casa Hogar, Sonata se había ganado un cariño especial con los demás. Su inocencia e ingenuidad la hacían adorable y su visión de un mundo de paz inspiraba a los demás.

A veces Sonata pensaba que su propia magia, de transmitir armonía a su alrededor, era la causa de aquella popularidad positiva entre los demás, y podría serlo, pero su forma de ser contaba mucho también y lo largo de su instancia, empezaba a mejorar sus ideas y no ser tan…"torpe", como recordaba les decía Aria y Adagio.

Tras un momento de charlas, Sonata se despidió. Tenía que ayudar en el voluntario para servir la merienda. No era obligación de los refugiados trabajar para la Casa Hogar, pero Sonata le encantaba aportar en todo lo que podía. En realidad, estaba considerando que podía aportar más en el cambio de los demás, fuera de la Casa Hogar, pero aún no sabía cómo. Si con su magia podría ayudar de mejor manera que cualquier humano de buena voluntad.

Mientras caminaba, se llevó la mano a su pecho y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa suavizando la mirada. Aún conservaba aquella agradable sensación de la energía del amor que sintió hace días atrás, con la visita de Pinkie Pie. "¿Por qué se mantiene?" dudaba, confundida. No veía sentido conservar tanto tiempo aquella energía que ni siquiera era suya. Nunca antes una energía se había concentrado dentro de ella por tanto tiempo. No era una queja o la molestaba, siendo todo lo contrario, pero quería entenderla.

Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza al llegar a la cocina, donde ya podía oler el humeante olor de la comida preparada y lista para ser servida. Al parecer era la primera en llegar. Normalmente eran cuatro voluntarios quienes ayudaban servir las porciones. Sonata entró y se acercó hacia un cuarto en donde colgaba mandiles, mascarillas y guantes que se debían usar por salubridad.

Cuando de nuevo percibió la fuerza de aquella energía.

"¡Está aquí!" celebró iluminando su rostro y tratando de acelerar el paso de su vestimenta pero cada vez la sensación de la energía la envolvía por completo, inyectándose bajo su piel haciendo que su corazón lata gozoso por tan agradable sensación.

-Lamento la tardanza- escuchó una voz masculina tras ella -. Tenía voluntariado en otro…- se interrumpió de golpe cuando Sonata se giró con una sonrisa a celebrar, quedándose petrificado y Sonata también, dejando caer el guante que se estaba colocando, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos -. Tú…- balbuceó, patidifuso, señalándola con el dedo índice -. Tú…

-Yo…- jadeó, curvando las cejas y vidriándole los ojos de alivio -…no estás muerto…no te maté…- murmuró para sí y aquella energía atrapada en su pecho se expandió de golpe en todo su cuerpo, erizándole hasta el más mínimo vello de su cuerpo, dejándola más asombrada al ver que un aura azul eléctrico cubría al joven, el color de aquella energía que ahora al envolvía entera.

Pero entonces parpadeó, recordando de golpe en realidad QUIEN era la persona frente a ella, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y retrocediera.

" _-Siempre me gustaron las ternuritas- le mordió el lóbulo y bajó una mano, levantando el vestido y tocó su intimidad"._

-¡Tú quisiste abusar de mí!- bramó tirando el otro guante al suelo, ceñuda, reconociendo con odio al hombre de piel clara y de ojos y cabello azul eléctrico de aquella noche de la discoteca -. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Vienes aprovecharte de otra "ternurita" haciéndote pasar de voluntario? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Espera, espera- exclamó caminado precipitoso hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques más o …!

-¡No, escúchame, no soy el mismo!- exclamó enseguida -. No sé qué pasó esa noche, que hiciste cuando absorbiste esa cosa de mí pero no soy el mismo.

Sonata mantenía el rostro aún receloso y asqueado, pero al escucharlo, parpadeó, dándose cuenta que no sentía el "ardor" dentro de ella cuando percibía alguna energía negativa. Todo lo contrario. Podía asegurar que la energía que sentía dentro de ella desde hace días…era la suya. Podía sentirlo, podía verlo. Entonces no le pertenecía esa energía a Pinkie Pie. Sino a él. ¿Por qué?

-¿Eres bueno ahora?- preguntó confundida y curiosa, un poco más relajada pero aun a la defensiva.

-Esa noche…cuando me atacaste …se te iluminaron los ojos y aspiraste una cosa verde de mí para inhalar como un humo luminoso azul claro que me bañó y me hizo perder el conocimiento.

-¿Te quité la energía negativa?- se admiró boquiabierta.

-Eso…creo…- dudó, también confundido -. Quiero entender qué eres, qué hiciste, porque cuando desperté en el cuarto…lloré, muerto del remordimiento de cosas malas que había hecho. Fueron días horribles consumidos de culpa hasta que decidí limpiar lo que hice con ayuda social.

-¿Y eres voluntario de aquí? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace poco. Hace unos…

-¿Cuatro días?

-Sí, exacto. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque hace cuatro días sentí una energía positiva diferente, muy fuerte, y no se va de mí- parpadeó sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros -. No sé por qué.

-Sentir energías…- pensó, interesado, mirándola con mayor interés y atención, y Sonata se sintió cohibida ante sus ojos tan concentrados sobre ella -. ¿Qué eres? Cuando me atacabas esa noche decías ser una…sirena…- dudó incrédulo torciendo el gesto -. ¿Cómo es eso?

Sonata lo miró con la cabeza ladeada con un entrecejo aun confundida, sin entender, explicarse qué significaba todo esto, si podía realmente confiar en él…aunque no tenía que dudar si sentía la mayor energía positiva en todo este tiempo que puede percibirla. Era bueno. Tenía una pura energía, una muy hermosa, cálida, agradable que deseaba nunca perder. Entonces suavizó el rostro y la mirada, deshaciendo el entrecejo y mirarlo de frente. Levantó una mano y se acercó para colocarla sobre su pecho, mirando a la altura de su corazón y así comprobar del todo la energía que emanaba. Ésta corrió por su extremidad, iluminándose del color azul eléctrico, sintiendo el palpitar fuerte de su corazón. Sonata levantó enseguida la mirada y se dio cuenta cómo la observaba, con un respeto y admiración que le hizo desprender una suave sonrisa.

-Tu nombre era Rain Shining, ¿cierto?

-Sí…- contestó con un nudo en la garganta, curvando las cejas y levantó una mano para cubrir la que tenía sobre su pecho -. Lamento tanto haber querido abusar de ti- exclamó él con profundo arrepentimiento y sus ojos expresaron ahora dolor, culpa y vidriaron un poco. -. Estaba muy tomado…no lo he hecho antes…y que bueno que no pude hacerlo contigo... en verdad, lo lamento mucho.

-Me alegro tanto que estés vivo- le dijo sin apartar su mano de su pecho, dejándola atrapar con la de él y levantó la otra mano, para colocarla sobre el suyo, sonriéndose divertida de descubrir tan agradable confusión -. Mi nombre es Sonata Dusk y soy una sirena equestriana en el cuerpo de una eterna jovencita…

* * *

 **Concluye el sexto capítulo así...**

 **Vaya, vaya, que en serio es un poco largo, quise cortarlo pero lo dejé así mejor. Mucho qué hacer y lo subo desde ya porque estoy a full, pero cumpliendo con mi compromiso a como dé lugar jejeje.**

 **¿Cadence y Sunset?**

 **¿La conspiración del universo contra Rainbow Dash?**

 **¿Carrot y Thunderlane?**

 **¿Cómo terminarán Lyra y Bonbon?**

 **Chan chan...CHAN (?**

 **xP**

 **So...reacciones, bienvenidos.**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	7. ¿Qué Nos Queda?

**¿Qué nos queda?**

-No entiendo- dijo Twilight colocando sus cascos sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poco en dirección a Celestia -. ¿Sunset conocía a Cadence?

-Pues…ella solía vivir conmigo- le explicó la Princesa del Día mirando de reojo a Luna, quien se escudó levitando su taza de té. -. Cadence fue mi primera alumna y cuando invité a Sunset a vivir al castillo, parecía encantada con Cadence…- hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar con una voz más profunda -… incluso se mostró tan feliz el día de su coronación…- miró a Shinning Armor -. Creo que tú deberías contarle el indicio de todo.

-¿Yo?- dudó y la Princesa asintió.

-Sí…fuiste el primer pony que Cadence confió para abrirse.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó Twilight y Shinning la miró

*Flashback*

 _-"Felicidades, Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza._

 _La recién coronada Princesa sonrió con un palpitar diferente de su corazón. Se llevó un casco a su pecho para darse vuelta y contemplar al joven pero prometedor unicornio Shinning Armor._

 _-Shinning…- murmuró ella muy risueña, realmente feliz de verlo. Hace pocos días había sido coronada como Princesa y su buen amigo Shinning Armor no pudo estar presente por deberes qué cumplir en otra ciudad con otras tropas. -…sabes que puedes seguir llamándome…- le recordaba acercándose para un abrazo, pero el unicornio retrocedió un par de pasos sin perder su buen semblante._

 _-Cadence- le completó con una serena sonrisa -. Lo sé, pero como ahora con su nueva distinción, no es correcto que un guardián se tutee a su autoridad._

 _Algo en el rostro de Cadence cambió mientras detenía su acercamiento._

 _-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó, ciertamente preocupada -. Somos amigos…es decir, no cambia nada el que me hayan nombrado Princesa. Soy la misma Cadence, de siempre. No he…cambiado…- dudó un poco al final, agitando sus alas y contemplar el rostro dubitativo de Shinning por esto último que dijo._

 _-Bueno…- admitió, mirando desacostumbrado el cuerno de la frente de Cadence -…sí has cambiado…- dijo para bajar la mirada hacia sus alas -…hace un par de días eras una pegaso y ahora…tienes un cuerno, magia, y tus alas son más grandes que las de antes…_

 _Cadence apretó los labios arrugando la frente, concentrando su mirada en él._

 _-¿No…te gusta mi nueva apariencia?_

 _-¡No, no, no!- se apresuró en decir._

 _-¿No?- jadeó acentuando su ceño, desconcertada y muy avergonzada._

 _-¡No! No dije "no" de no, sino "no" por negar que no me gustaba tu nueva tú- se explicó enseguida, nervioso._

 _-¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí, Shinning?- preguntó y abrió sus alas y centró su mirada en un intento de ver su cuerno -. Soy alicornio. No pedí ser uno. No lo vi venir…- admitió separándose un poco para mirarlo con los ojos resplandecientes -…pero acepto la responsabilidad con gusto…- tembló un poco la sonrisa y Shinning se acercó un poco más._

 _-Pero…- le animó a continuar._

 _-Pero…estoy algo…_

 _-¿Asustada?_

 _-Pues sí- admitió con un suspiro. -. Es decir…sabía las pruebas que me mantuvo Celestia…sus enseñanzas pero…no creí que sus intenciones iban más allá…a…pues…convertirme en una monarca…yo…- sacudió la cabeza, entrando en pánico -…sólo me tomó por sorpresa…yo no soy una líder…temo equivocarme…a defraudarla porque ha sido tan buena conmigo y…y…- se detuvo para mirar desconcertada la sonrisa divertida del joven guardián -. ¿Y tú de que te ríes?_

 _-Pues…- amplió la sonrisa y sus ojos irradiaron tanta dulzura y cariño, que la alicornio empezaba a sentir el rubor decorar sus mejillas -…con cuerno o sin él…sigues siendo la misma paranoica Cadence que quiero._

 _-¿Que…quieres…?- repitió abriendo mucho los ojos y el rubor se esparcía más. Shinning se ruborizó también, entrando en unos absurdos nervios._

 _-S-sí, ya sabes, eres mi amiga y te quiero. Todos te quieren. ¿Quién no te querría? Es decir, eres divertida, astuta, un poco paranoica e inhalas y exhalas agitadamente cuando te estresas por detalles pero eres tan bondadosa, caritativa, dulce, amable, cariñosa y siempre me parecerás bonita, no me importa si tienes uno, dos, los cuernos que tuvieras o alas más grandes o pequeñas, o seas una Princesa, o por último, se te aparezca un tercer ojo… sigues siendo la Cadence que quiero…y mucho…y…y…- para esas alturas, ambos estaban completamente rojos, mirándose mutuamente, comunicándose con la mirada todo lo que sus corazones, que golpeaban bruscos sus pechos, se gritaban el uno al otro, lo que hizo que esbozaran simultáneamente, una misma sonrisa._

 _-Yo también te quiero, Shinning- amplió la sonrisa -. Te amo._

 _-Te amo también, Cadence- se declaró y ambos se acercaron lo suficiente para que sus labi…"_

-Y creo que ya me desvié- aclaró el corcel sonrojado mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-¡Noooooo!- jadeó Rarity con un pañuelo de seda entre sus cascos -. ¡Continua, continua!

-Es…hermoso…- se conmovió Fluttershy con ambos cascos sobre su pecho.

-Debo admitir que eso se oyó cursi…- murmuró Applejack pero sonrió -…pero muy lindo…

-Zzzz- roncaba Rainbow Dash y Rarity le dio un codazo que la hizo respingar -. ¿Qué, ah? ¿Ya terminó?

-Aaawwww- jadeó Pinkie apareciendo repentinamente junto a Shinning, rodeando sus hombros con una pata delantera para acercarlo a su lado -. Eran unos tortolitos… ¿Y qué hicieron después? ¿O no es apto para niños? ¡Oh! ¡No hay niños! ¡Cuenta!

-¡PINKIE!- reclamaron todas sus amigas, en especial Twilight, quien se llevó ambos cascos a su orejas sin querer imaginarlo mientras Luna le levantaba una ceja en reprobación a la pony rosa y Celestia ocultaba una delicada sonrisa con un casco.

-El punto de la historia- dijo Shinning ceñudo apartando a Pinkie -. Es que Cadence era una pony ejemplar y muy especial sin duda, pero no dejaba de ser una pony, y era joven, y como dije, paranoica y se estresaba por detalles…después de nuestra declaración, ella se mostró aún muy escéptica con el destino trazado…

*Flashback*

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Pinkie Pie acercándose a Shinning acusatoriamente -. ¡¿Entonces no nos vas a contar qué pasó después de la declaración?! ¡¿Así de no apto para menores está?! ¡Insisto! ¡No hay menores!

-¿Alguien podría callarla?- se sulfuró Shinning golpeándose la frente.

-¡No me obligues a usar el hechizo que usó Trixie para quitarte la boca!- le amenazó Twilight y Pinkie agrandó los ojos asustada y se devolvió a su asiento con un aureola sobre ella…la cual tanto Applejack y Rarity miraron desconcertadas preguntándose de dónde lo hizo aparecer.

-Como decía…- continuó Shinning.

*Flashback*

 _-"Celestia es sabia- le conversó el unicornio, tomándola de ambos cascos y le devolviera la mirada, para tranquilizarla -. Ella te dio este cargo, porque fuiste destinada a él y harás maravillosas cosas por tu gente- le sonrió -. Nadie entiende el amor como tú..._

 _-¿En serio lo crees?_

 _-Claro que sí y Celestia también lo considera, sino, jamás se le ocurriría darte un cargo que no crea que podrás lidiar._

 _-Supongo…_

 _-Supones bien- sonrió levantándole el rostro -. Confío en ti. Ten más confianza en ti misma"._

-Nunca creí a la Princesa Cadence tan…insegura- comentó Fluttershy ante la reciente información.

-Y entonces llegó Sunset- habló Twilight y Celestia cerró los ojos y asintió.

…

" _Cadence despidió a Shinning con una amplia sonrisa, entre agradecida y enamorada, mirándolo irse para continuar con sus labores._

 _-Enamorarte de un simple guardián…- escuchó decir y se dio vuelta para ver a una muy joven Sunset Shimmer salir de la siguiente sala, caminando con sereno andar hacia Cadence -…eso sí que es echar a perder tu título…_

 _-Cuando al corazón elige no se ve más que el corazón del otro- le replicó ceñuda y sorprendida por el comentario. -. Si prestaras atención al que dice el tuyo…_

 _-¡Y presto atención!- le interrumpió con un ácido gesto sin que ella lo viera -. Dice: "bum bum bum bum" porque eso es lo que se limita a decir. Mi corazón no dice nada, Cadence, y el tuyo tampoco. Tu cabeza es lo que te dice qué hacer, qué sentir cosas que no deberías decirle a Celestia como que te emparejaste con un simple plebeyo…_

 _-Sunset…- exclamó admirada por su forma hostil de hablar._

 _-Oh, Cadence…- dramatizó curvando las cejas -. Cuanto lo siento si sueno mala…quise ver si podía hacerte cambiar de opinión así…es que me preocupo por ti…_

 _-¿Por qué?- dudó y Sunset se llevó un casco a su pecho con falsa preocupación._

 _-Es decir… ¿Qué no sabes del juramento que hicieron las hermanas?_

 _Y Cadence arrugó la frente, confundida._

 _-Ohh…- fingió pena -…parece que no…tal vez te adoptó como tu sobrina pero no te cuenta todo como a mí, ¿cierto?- lanzó y Cadence parpadeó, incrédula -. Tal vez lo guardaba cuando te llegara el tiempo- sonrió apoyando un casco sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de falsa gentileza -. Pero no te preocupes. Yo puedo decirte el compromiso eterno que hicieron las hermanas en velar por el bienestar de Equestria todos los días de su vida inmortal, sacrificando la oportunidad de compartir el resto de su vida con su pony especial, porque su amor es por y para Equestria. Ellas juraron fidelidad y lealtad a su reino, como su posición de princesas, por lo que nunca contraerían nupcias._

 _Cadence se mostró admirada, con la quijada tiesa._

 _-¿Por qué me ocultaría eso?_

 _-¿Ocultártelo como tu proceso para convertirte en alicornio?- lanzó el jaque y Cadence frunció el ceño, dándole la razón. -. Ella debe tener sus motivos. De seguro te lo dirá cuando tengas un reino qué gobernar._

 _-Pero…eso lo decidieron ellas…_

 _-Pero tú eres Princesa, Cadence. Y es lo que se espera que hagas cuando te llegue el turno de gobernar tu propio reino._

 _-Pero yo lo amo- replicó con dolor en sus ojos._

 _-¿Más que tu título?_

 _-Pues fíjate que sí, Sunset._

 _-¿Entonces eliges al corcel sobre tus responsabilidades reales, sobre todo lo que hecho por ti Celestia? Te guió a aprovechar tu talento especial, te convirtió en alicornio, eres princesa… ¿Y así le pagarás?_

 _La manipulación hacía que Cadence le diera una jaqueca, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Sunset seguía hablando._

 _-No puedes defraudar a tu tía política, quien te acogió tras mostrar tu valentía al salvar al pueblo que te recogió, de la maldición de una mala hechicera que se deshizo del amor, ganando así tu Cutie Mark, para aprender de Celestia y superar pruebas que terminaron convirtiéndote en Princesa Alicornio. No puedes darle la espalda, pero tampoco a tu pony especial. Tú más que nadie sabes del amor y debes estar completamente segura que hallaste al fin el tuyo en el prometedor guardia real, Shinning Armor._

 _Cadence se dejó sentar con un casco sobre su pecho, con los ojos vidriosos, realmente sin saber qué hacer._

 _-No quiero herir a nadie…- jadeó saliéndosele unas lágrimas y miró a Sunset -. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?_

 _-¿Yo?- dramatizó -. Pero si apenas tengo quince años. No podría decirle qué hacer…es decir, es una Princesa. ¿No debería decidirlo usted? ¿O no se siente capacitada para decidir usted misma?- pregunta con "inocencia"._

 _-Pero eres muy aguda para tu edad, Sunset. Por algo mi tía te acogió en su castillo para que seas su pupila, además, somos amigas y quisiera tu opinión- le hizo ver -. ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?- insistió._

 _-Bueno…si fuese yo…mantendría oculta la relación con el…guardián. Pero no sería tan vil de fingir delante de Celestia. ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo ser hipócrita de pasearme por su castillo mientras me enredo con uno de sus guardias? Preferiría vivir fuera del castillo para eso._

 _-¿Ocultarlo?- dudó negando con la cabeza -. No podría…no puedo hacerle esto…_

 _-¿Entonces burlarás a Celestia?- preguntó con asombro -. Cadence… ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu tía?- reprochó indignadísima, señalándola._

 _Cadence mantenía la mirada sobre el rostro preocupado y defraudado de Sunset. Los ojos de la joven y novata Princesa bailaban mientras se vidriaban más fuertes de la impotencia._

 _-No quiero herirla…pero tampoco a Shinning…-confesó rodándole las lágrimas -. Él no aceptará que lo oculte…pensará que me avergüenza y no es así…- jadeó bajando la cabeza pero entonces sintió un casco tomarle un lado del rostro y levantó la mirada, viendo la suave sonrisa de la unicornio, con sus radiantes y comprensivos ojos, haciéndola sentir que la entendía, que tendría su apoyo y Cadence no se resistió en buscar un abrazo de esa encantadora pony._

 _-Si te ama, como dices, entenderá, Princesa- sentenció Sunset recibiéndola en sus cascos acariciándole la melena en consuelo. -. Un amor tan puro como este, es igual de comprensivo y sacrificado- suspiró -. Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarte…en serio…mereces ser feliz…pero no puedes hacer felices a ambos sin sacrificar algo a cambio…_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó y agrandó los ojos cuando sintió que le despojaba la corona._

 _-Tu título, Cadence- sentenció sosteniendo en alto su corona y la alicornio rosa se apartó del abrazo para ver a Sunset admirar la corona. -. Puedes renunciar si quieres y ser feliz con tu pony especial…- bajó la mirada en ella con una sonrisa para colocarle de nuevo la corona a su cabeza -…o puedes aceptar la responsabilidad real y mantener en las sombras tu amor prohibido, pero no podrás quedarte. Yo respeto demasiado a Celestia como callar mientras la traicionas en su propio hogar…pero también te entiendo a ti…- curvó las cejas -…esto es difícil para mí también, Cadence. Mi lealtad hacia ambas me pone en una posición complicada._

 _-Y no deberías. Es mi decisión._

 _-Así es- acordó asintiendo una vez y sentenció: -. Entonces vete._

 _Días después, Cadence pasó de vivir en el castillo, a una cómoda casa en Canterlot manteniendo la relación de Shinning en la clandestinidad. En algo tenía razón Sunset, y por amor, el guardián decidió respetar la difícil decisión de su amada. "El corazón siempre ha sido el blanco más fácil" pensó Sunset caminando por el pasillo que conducía hacia el balcón para montar su personaje. "Y el más estúpido" sonrió con malicia._

 _-Así que la Princesa Cadence se fue- dijo Sunset acercándose a Celestia, quien veía nostálgica la carroza en el que partía su sobrina política._

 _-Ya es mayor de edad- exclamó -. Entiendo que quiera independizarse y vivir sola para valerse de sí misma. Dijo que lo necesitaba y yo lo respeté- suspiró para sentir un casco sobre el que posaba ella en el barandal, desviando la mirada hacia Sunset, que le mostraba mucho cariño y apoyo incondicional._

 _-Puede estar usted segura, que yo nunca le daré la espalda de esa manera, por más mayor que fuese. Jamás abandonaré este castillo…jamás la abandonaré usted…a menos que así lo quisiese._

 _-Nunca haría eso, Sunset- le sonrió conmovida. -. Tú eres parte de mi familia desde que te invité a vivir en mi hogar- exclamó para inclinarse y darse un abrazo mientras Sunset sonreía satisfecha con su plan._

 _Había conseguido echar a Cadence del castillo y distanciar su relación con su tía… para tener sola a Celestia"._

Sunset cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo mientras caminaba por los pasillos con esa misma princesa rosa. Ni Cadence se salvó de sus planes y manipulación.

-Cadence, yo…- empezaba la unicornio.

-Lo sé, Sunset- le interrumpió -. Sé que lo sientes y entiendo por lo que tuviste que pasar. Mi tía me contó todo lo que ignoraba sobre ti cuando me entregó a cuidar el espejo en mi castillo y estuve allí cuando Twilight regresó del otro mundo. Te aseguro que no tengo nada contra ti.

-¿En verdad?

-Supongo que sólo fui una más que cayó en tu manipulación, ¿cierto? Es decir…pasé años de mi vida ocultando mi noviazgo con Shinning, luego lo que empezó como excusa de ofrecerme de niñera de Twilight para conocer más a su familia terminó con un cariño de hermandad entre ambas- entrecerró los ojos en el recuerdo -, su familia era tan buena y hermosa… lo que me hizo pensar no sólo a mí, sino a Shinning, de cómo podríamos tener la nuestra…no podría ser más un secreto- suspiró poniéndose seria -. Nuestra relación terminó.

-¿Qué?- se asombró.

-Hubo una pelea. Dijimos tonterías y terminamos- confesó con cierto dolor -. No lo culpo. Aguantó mucho mi egoísmo. Fue un tiempo duro en el que creí que moriría de pena. Yo era tan débil…tan cobarde…-dijo con rabia -…pero creo que todo eso fue necesario…para fortalecerme, para darme cuenta lo injusta que estaba haciendo con él y conmigo misma- suspiró -...y con mi tía; y cuando al fin me armé de valor, decidí hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio; decirle mi relación con Shinning y que eso no alteraría para nada mis responsabilidades reales… - tiró una risa irónica -. Es difícil entender cómo funciona el destino…pero fue a dos días de que tú cruzaste el espejo y mi tía se limitó en decirme que decidiste irte para seguir sola en tu búsqueda de lo que tanto querías pero que siempre esperaría tu regreso. El asunto del juramento que hicieron las hermanas no era ningún compromiso como Princesa, era optativa, y la potrilla de la que era niñera era muy lista y talentosa, que terminó siendo la nueva alumna directa de Celestia. No busqué a Shinning hasta ser una pony digna de él; más fuerte, valiente, segura y decidida. Nada de la Cadence frágil que temblaba ante las decisiones, no podría ser buena gobernante así tampoco. Maduré y lo busqué. Pese el tiempo, nuestro amor nunca cambió, nos perdonamos y decidimos no esperar más para comprometernos y casarnos enseguida…aunque nuestro amor se puso aprueba una vez más con La Reina Chrysalis…- sonrió risueña -. No dudo que Twilight se enfadara con él cuando se enteró que repentinamente su hermano se casaba, cuando tuvo una relación de años conmigo en la clandestinidad. Ahora es princesa, pero en especial, mi cuñada y tía del fruto de mi amor con Shinning.

-Se oye que todo les fue a bien a todos en esa historia…-paró su andar mirando el suelo -…excepto a mí…

-Siempre elegiste mal, Sunset- comentó Cadence -. Ya ves que también tomé malas decisiones de las cuales no me enorgullezco, sí, caí en tu juego pero porque aun no tenía carácter. Pero eso hizo en convertirme en la pony que soy ahora.

-¿Y quién soy yo ahora?- preguntó mirándola.

-Lo que eres, sólo tú puedes contestar- sonrió llevando un casco al pecho de Sunset -. Escucha tu corazón y no, no solo hace "Bum bum bum".

Sunset sonrió en complicidad con ella.

-Felicidades por el bebé, Cadence.

-Gracias, Sunset- exclamó -. Así que regresaste…

-¿En serio Celestia no te avisó?- dudó y Cadence rió un poco torciendo los ojos.

-Como dijo…cree que no puedo ni levantar mi propio casco desde que le conté de mi embarazo. Si me pides mi opinión, creo que se ha puesto el lugar de una madre paranoica- resopló con molestia pero a la vez divertida -. Como mi tía, fue a la primera pony que se me ocurrió decirle y le envié una carta.

Sunset asintió lentamente, procesando que Celestia no le dijo a Cadence de su regreso para no molestarla por el embarazo…no quería tomárselo a mal, pero de una forma se sintió así.

…

-¿Alguna vez se te ha tragado un billete esta porquería sin darte el producto?- preguntó Cherry viendo a Bonbon depositar un billete de un dólar a la máquina expendedora para tomar un jugo.

-No llames a la mala suerte- contestó mirando dentro de la máquina el resorte que sostenía la botella de jugo girando, sólo para quedarse estancado. Bonbon gruñó -. Esto es patéticamente irónico.

-Permíteme, Lady- dijo con voz clara apartándola y se colocó frente a la máquina -. Esto necesita de estrategia, concentración… ¡Y fuerza!- exclamó para empezar a sacudir la máquina -. Maldita cosa, dale su jugo. ¡Pagó por ella!

-¡No maldigas, Cherry!

-Todavía que quiero ayudarte…- se quejó ceñuda mirándola de reojo aun sacudiendo la máquina y Bonbon volvía a regañarla pero entonces vio que el jugo se movía del resorte.

-¡Está funcionando!- le avisó con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- se asombró viendo de nuevo la máquina para aclarar la garganta-…Es decir…¡Claro que está funcionando!

-No te detengas- la alentó dándole masajes en los hombros para animarla - y apresúrate, no sea que una autoridad venga y…

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?!- exclamaron con un zapatazo fuerte en el piso sorpresivamente tras de ellas en un unísono grito, haciéndolas saltar de susto y apoyándose de espaldas a la máquina, viendo a unas bromistas y sonrientes Rainbow Dash y Trixie.

-¡Maldición, se me cayó el corazón!- reclamó Cherry con un mano en el pecho -. Cuidado y me lo pisan, ¡Ahí está Bonbon!

-Oh… por todos los cielos- refunfuñó ella recuperándose también del susto -. Ni porque nos asustan dejas de decir tonterías cursis…¡Y no maldigas!

-Necesitamos hablar contigo- le dijo Rainbow a Cherry, quien se señaló, dubitativa.

-¿Conmigo?

-A solas- agregó Trixie mirando a Bonbon -. Adiós, Bonbon.

-¿Me están echando?- gruñó ella. -. ¿Qué le dirán que no puedo saber?

-Uuhh. Alguien está curiooosa- jugó Cherry hincándole con el dedo índice un cachete y Bonbon le dio un manotazo para apartarlo.

-Me huele mal- dijo Bonbon -. Alguna tontería estarán planeando para su ridiculez ese para el baile y no quiero que te arrastren a cometer alguna locura.

-Tonterías…-farfulló Trixie -. ¿Y lo que estaban haciendo con la máquina no era una tontería?

-N-no- se defendió Bonbon tratando de mantenerse firme ante el jaque de Trixie -. Se me trago el dinero y…y…

-Tranquila, Bonbon- le interrumpió Cherry con voz serena rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola a su lado y en esa cercanía le ofreció una suave sonrisa que contempló Bonbon un poco perdida en el choque de sus ojos a los dorados suyos -. No aceptaré tonterías y te contaré después cualquier cosa, ¿sí?- prometió elevándole la sonrisa con una rápida caricia a un lado de su rostro para terminar tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, haciéndola sonrojar y levantó una mano en señal de promesa.

-Mmm- se limitó en decir Bonbon, se le había olvidado qué decir, en realidad, se sentía idiota con el trato que le dio…odiaba sentirse idiota...pero a su corazón le encantaba y golpeaba su pecho sin tregua.

Se limitó en tirar una última mirada a su par de amigas como de advertencia con un casi imperceptible ceño fruncido y dio la espalda para irse, pasando su mano el lado del rostro que fue acariciado saliéndosele una suave sonrisa.

-La tienes donde quieres- murmuró Rainbow Dash admirada por lo que acababa de ver -. Domas a Bonbon… ¡A Bonbon!

-Cuando tengo suerte…- admitió -. Y estas es una de las pocas… ¡Pidan un deseo!

-¿Y en serio le contarás?- preguntó Trixie y Cherry sonrió para darles la espalda y mostrar que había cruzado los dedos tras ella, en señal de falsa promesa. -¿Le mentiste a Bonbon?

-¡Es una mentira piadosa! ¡Es fin de semestre!- exclamó de frente con entusiasmo -. ¡Es el tiempo ideal para hacer tonterías! ¿Y qué planean? ¿Ir a carreras callejeras?

-No- contestó Rainbow.

-¿Ir a un Streap tease?

-¡No!- bramó Trixie.

-Ah…quieren perder su virgini…

-¡NO!- corearon en un grito.

-¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?!- le reclamó Rainbow Dash mientras la sacudía de los hombros.

-Ahora no culpo a Bonbon de cuidar a que no cometas tonterías- opinó Trixie.

-¡¿Entonces?!- reprochó Cherry apartándose del zamarreo.

-Queremos beber alcohol- se explicó Rainbow.

-¿En serio?- reclamó con un gesto-. ¿Es ese tu plan para el baile?

-Tú sólo sabes esa parte- exclamó Trixie -. No sabes el resto.

-Y suponemos que ya has bebido- agregó Dash.

-Pues sí. He ido fiestas que sirven bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿Puedes conseguirnos alcohol?

-Sí…aunque normalmente es una chica quien me las consigue con un pago adicional.

-El dinero no es problema para Trixie- avisó Lulamoon sacando un fajo de billetes entre su brasier, dejando a Cherry y Rainbow incómodamente sorprendidas.

-¿Siempre sales con billetes de cincuenta en tu brasier?- dudó Rainbow mirando el dinero.

-No, claro que no… - contestó Trixie para aclarar: -…a veces es de cien…

-Rayos, Trixie, tendremos que meter la mano en tus pechos de ahora en adelante- bromeó Cherry para carcajearse con Rainbow Dash.

-Si Bonbon te hubiera oído…- murmuró Trixie. -. ¡Y ya quisieran!

-Con fajos de billetes de cincuenta… ¡Ya quisiera!- rió Rainbow.

-¡Silencio o Trixie no dará el dinero!- amenazó.

-¡Pero ve! ¡Tú te ofreciste a pagar!- le recordó Rainbow.

-Y tú sí que no te opusiste.

-A ti te sobra, Lulamoon. No me duele aceptar si te ofreces.

-Sunset no lo recibiría por nada del mundo- pensó en voz baja contando los billetes pero igual fue audible. -. Trixie tuvo que suplicarle para que aceptara el dinero para ponerla bonita para la gala- recordó con una suave sonrisa.

-Ya, ya, okey- calmó Cherry -. Para esto… ¿Al menos han bebido alguna vez?

-Ehmm, yo no- contestó Rainbow. -. Pero por eso mismo quiero hacerlo por primera vez.

-Trixie sí- sonrió como queriendo lucirse. -. Cuando Trixie estuvo en Inglaterra se fugó del internado para ir a un bar con una identificación falsa- contó orgullosa inflándose el pecho. -. Es toda una rebelde.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Dash -. ¿Y cómo te fue?

Y Trixie agrandó los ojos.

 _-"-¡¿Grummy Dummy?!- se indignó Trixie al leer su identidad falsa -. ¡¿Qué clase de tonto nombre es ése?!"._

" _¡ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA!- chillaba sentada con la frente pegada en la barra y con un vaso lleno en su mano derecha mientras daba golpes sobre la barra con la otra"._

" _-¿Cómo que…? ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Trixie?- reclamó Harmony._

 _-Oh… La Escocia…_

 _-¡Escoria! Estás ebria._

 _-No, no lo estoy- inhaló y exhaló, dejando a un lado el vaso -. Sólo a Trixie le pesa un poco la cabeza"._

" _-¡NO SOY POLICIA PERO LOS LLAMARÉ PARA QUE LOS DETENGA POR INGERIR ALCOHOL!-"_

" _-¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin tocar?! ¡¿No sabes quién soy yo?! ¡Estoy semidesnuda, ESTOY SEMIVIOLADA!- reprochó indignadísima la contraparte de Sunset Shimmer para inflar los cachetes y soltó carcajadas -. ¡Jajajajajaja! Debiste ver tu cara jajajaja. Sin rencores. Estamos en la nueva Europa- y soltó la blusa, dejándose ver sólo en brasier y bragas"._

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Cherry esperando con Rainbow al ver la cara entumecida de Trixie, quien al escucharla, soltó una sonrisa chueca.

-Pues…lo que pasa en Inglaterra… se queda en Inglaterra. Jejeje.

Cherry y Rainbow se intercambiaron miradas cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Así de mal fue?- se burló Cherry haciendo reír a Rainbow.

-¡Silencio, Crash!

-Bueno, bueno. Enfoquémonos- interrumpió Rainbow mirando a Cherry -. Te daremos el dinero y consigues las botellas.

-¿Cuáles?

-¡Yo qué sé! Tú eres la que sabes. Sorpréndenos.

-¡Esto es tan genial!- se sacudió de emoción -. ¿Algo en especial te motiva a esto?

-No, claro que no- contestó pero inevitablemente se le cruzó a la cabeza Soarin, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño. -. Nada.

Trixie le estiró unos billetes a Cherry y el trato se cerró.

-Antes de que me vaya- retuvo Cherry -. Tengo que saberlo- agregó mirando a Trixie-. ¿Por qué guardas tanto dinero en tu brasier?

-Ah pues…Trixie tiene gustos caros de vez en cuando…- miró a un lado algo avergonzada -…y Trixie pierde muy seguido sus billeteras…

-Ooohh. Buen punto- coincidió Cherry y metió la mano dentro de su blusa para guardarlo en el brasier.

-Ponlo debajo de tu pecho.

-Uhhh, que Señorita Lulamoon me saliste…- jugó la rockera.

-Trixie es Señorita a su modo- se defendió guardando el resto del dinero de vuelta a su brasier.

-¿Por qué nadie en esta escuela puede ser normal?- se quejó Rainbow Dash torciendo el gesto al ver a ambas acomodando el dinero en su brasier.

-Claaaaro. Lo dice quien ha luchado con seres de otro mundo con orejas de pony lanzando arcoíris- exclamó Cherry con sarcasmo cuando el sonido de un golpe les llamó la atención y provenía de la máquina expendedora, mirándola por dentro. -. Pues ya era hora- dijo Cherry expandiendo la sonrisa al ver que la botella de jugo de Bonbon al fin cayó.

Bonbon estaba caminando sin rumbo, en realidad, andaba ensimismada cuando entre la marea de alumnos, ve a la tan querida y tierna Carrot Top, caminar con su grupo de amigas de Roseluck, Minuette, Daisy y Lili, con quienes charlaba con aquella suave sonrisa en el rostro. Bonbon despertó de sus pensamientos para verla y Carrot dejó de hablar para mirarla también. Ambas se intercambiaron miradas. Bonbon depositó sus ojos sobre los de ellas, en escrutinio, y Carrot sonrió lentamente con los ojos más abiertos, lo que hizo que Bonbon agrandará los suyos. "Conozco esa mirada…" se dijo a sí misma y sonó su celular para leer el siguiente mensaje: "¿No se supone que debemos tomar distancia en la escuela…Sweettie Drops?".

Bonbon levantó la mirada y volteó hacia donde el grupo de Carrot se marchaba, se dio la vuelta para aspirar de sorpresa al ver a la pelinaranja a un nada de distancia frente a ella, con ese algo en sus ojos y sonrisa mística.

-¿Qué tramas?- le preguntó Bonbon sin evasivas levantándole una ceja.

-¿Yo?- sonrió levantando el celular -. ¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas a tu novia?

Y en la pantalla le enseñó el encuentro que hace poco tuvieron Cherry, Rainbow y Trixie, de alta calidad y con claro audio. Al terminar de ver los dos minutos de video, Bonbon levantó la cabeza, con un gesto desaprobatorio que Carrot expandió la sonrisa, disfrutándolo.

-Puedes agradecérmelo después- le dijo ella.

-Detesto cuando haces esto.

-¿Qué?

-Ya tú sabes.

Carrot no pudo evitar gesticular de confusión con una sonrisa desentendida.

-Ahm...- dudó arrugando la frente -. No te entiendo, Bonbon.

-No actúes como Carrot Top ahora- le susurró mirando hacia ambos lados.

-Aún no te entiendo…- le dijo parpadeando dubitativa levemente ceñuda y Bonbon entrecerró los ojos.

-Okey. Tú ganas, pero vas a decirme qué tramas- continuó en susurro- . Tienes esa chispa rara en tus ojos y se te ilumina el rostro.

-Ahm…- emitió sonrojándose rascándose tras el cuello -. Son palabras muy bonitas de tu parte, Bonbon.

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando te emocionas por una tontería que involucre a nuestros compañeros- le ignoró el comentario y frunció el ceño -. La última vez que grabas a mis amigas- amenazó.

-Oh, Bonbon…- musitó Carrot colocándole una mano sobre el hombro -…tranquila…tal vez el estrés de los exámenes te tienen así…si quieres, puedo ayudarte…

Bonbon la quedó mirando, captando su intención.

-¿Dónde te encuentro?- preguntó y una tierna sonrisa se esbozó en Carrot.

-¡Será un gusto tenerte en mi estudio!

…

Después del desayuno, Sunset fue guiada por Twilight hacia la biblioteca del castillo. Al entrar ambas, Sunset podía verse mucho más joven, hundida en los libros…lo que Twilight hizo también.

-Sunset… ¿Qué te parece si investigas sobre los fénix?- le propuso escuchando el eco que se hacía dentro de la gran biblioteca.

-¿Fénix?- dudó mirándola mientras caminaban -. ¿Importa ahora?

-Pues…-pensó -…el comportamiento de Philomena fue muy extraño anoche. Sería bueno averiguar por qué reaccionó así.

-¿No es mejor llevarla a un veterinario o yo qué sé?

-Sunset…el fénix no es cualquier ave, ni cualquier criatura. Son seres mágicos con historia y facultades únicas dentro y fuera de Equestria. Un simple veterinario no puede diagnosticar a un fénix porque para empezar…los fénix nunca se enferman y renacen de sus cenizas cada quinientos años. Además…- la miró -…¿No parecías tener la facultad de asemejarte en uno cuando te transformabas en el otro mundo?

-Entonces…

-Te invito a leer sobre ellos- alentó iluminando su cuerno para levitar un libro de un estante -. Leí este libro hace mucho pero nunca lo terminé pues me mudé a Ponyville y se quedó aquí- se lo inclinó a ella y Sunset lo sujetó con su magia -. Léelo.

Sunset torció el gesto, mirándola. ¿Por qué tenía la rara sensación que esto sólo era un excusa para mantenerla distraída de algo?

-Twilight…- exclamó y levantó la mirada para ver los radiantes ojos de la alicornio con una sonrisa ancha -…nada…- se resignó con un suspiro -…leeré…lo que me pides…

-Bien.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-Tengo una audiencia con Celestia. Estaré aquí en un par de horas. Tiempo suficiente para avanzar algo, ¿no lo crees?

-Eso creo- asintió.

-Perfecto- aprobó.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo Applejack entrando a la biblioteca y Sunset le levantó una ceja, interrogando con la mirada a Twilight.

-Applejack viene a averiguar otras cosas- le explicó.

-Ah…- exclamó Sunset viendo recelosa a la vaquera acercarse a ellas.

-Descuida. No muerdo- trató de relajar a Sunset la terrestre pero ella se limitó en tirarle una forzada sonrisa para darle la cola y caminar hacia una silla para empezar a leer.

-Ya sabes qué hacer- le susurró Twilight a Applejack -. Iré a ver a Moon White y dejar lo que falta de la poción a Minuette. Vendré lo más rápido que pueda.

-Por favor- suplicó con entrecejo -. Ayer tardaste demasiado por quedarte parloteando con el unicornio- y la alicornio parpadeó ceñuda.

-Pues lo siento- exclamó torciendo los ojos -. Además, esa charla me servirá de mucho más que nada ahora.

-Ya vete- dijo haciendo una pata hacia adelante y caminó a un estante para sacar un libro.

-Nos vemos al rato, Sunset- despidió Twilight y la unicornio alzó la mirada para asentirle.

Ni bien Twilight se retiró de la biblioteca, Applejack tomó aire para mostrarse lo más amable que pueda. Aunque esté recelosa, no debe hacerse la difícil para ayudar a su amiga. Sacó la cabeza de los estantes para agrandar los ojos al ver que Sunset dejó a un lado el libro y caminaba hacia ella con un entrecejo.

-¿Por qué Twilight me trajo aquí como un potrillo con un camino de dulces?- se quejó, señalándola -. ¿Qué me están ocultando? Soy yo la perjudicada… ¡Deben decírmelo!- bramó ceñuda pisando fuerte el piso pero Applejack ni se inmutó, serena.

-Mira, Sunset, te diré la honesta verdad, ¿Sí? La verdad, ninguna te diremos qué estamos planeando.

-¿Qué?- se indignó.

-Decírtelo a ti, es como decírselo a esa magia oscura. No repetiremos el error que tus amigas de Canterlot High hicieron de revelarte la intervención de Luna, impidiendo conocer tus pesadillas.

-¿Y qué debo hacer yo mientras tanto?- se quejó -. ¿Quedarme de cascos cruzados desconociendo lo que planean conmigo?

-¿Confías en Twilight o no?- preguntó y ella le mantuvo la mirada.

-Es mi única amiga aquí.

-Entonces más vale que obedezcas lo que te encomendó- alentó señalando el libro caído bocabajo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y tú estás aquí para vigilarme?- preguntó levantándole una ceja.

-Prefiero decir que para acompañarte- corrigió.

-Al menos no eres Rainbow Dash- murmuró regresando a su escritorio.

-¿Ya tienes a tu pony favorita, eh?- comentó con sarcasmo caminando hacia ella.

-A este paso hay muchas por escoger- ironizó sentándose en la silla y recogió el libro.

-¿Sabes, Sunset? Esa actitud más vale que la vayas cambiando- dijo la vaquera cerca de ella y Sunset la miró -. Twilight puede decir que luchas a diario…pero dijiste estar cansada, me preocupa eso, que les des ventaja a lo que diablos sea lo que tengas.

-Pero no por mí- farfulló -. No te preocupas por mí sino de lo que puedo hacer.

-Suns…

-Olvídalo- le cortó abriendo el libro de golpe.

Applejack no dijo nada, sólo suspiró, realmente contrariada y Sunset alzó el libro sobre su rostro para empezar a leer…o más bien ocultar sus ojos por el ardor que sentía en ellos. "Tú no eres mi Applejack para nada" lamentó curvando las cejas, muy triste.

…

Por un lado, era bueno que la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados se ubicara a pocas cuadras del castillo. Así que simplemente volando, Twilight llegó a su antiguo campo de saber.

No gustaba de sacar privilegios siendo Princesa…pero debido a la urgencia de la situación, fue primero hacia la Dirección para que se le permitiera retirarse un momento un maestro de la clase por asuntos de la realeza.

El Director era un unicornio ya pasado de edad, gris, de ojos dorados y crin café. Al escuchar la petición de Twilight y de qué docente se trataba, el pony arrugó la frente, ciertamente incomodado para informarle que Moon White había sufrido un desmayo.

Twilight enseguida voló hacia la enfermería, avisando a la recepcionista a quién venía a buscar.

-Hace unos quince minutos despertó- avisó la pony señalando en qué cubículo se encontraba.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Fue un desmayo por agotamiento- esclareció arrugando la frente. -. Debe guardar mucho reposo y evitar esforzarse demasiado, sino, a la larga su salud podrá presentar mayores complicaciones- se inclinó, en más confianza -. No es la primera vez que visita la enfermería por un mismo caso, pero este ha sido el peor de todos. Nos asustamos.

Twilight hizo un mohín en la boca y agradeció para acercarse con lento andar hacía el cubículo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

¿Qué podría decirle? Según le conversó el Director, se había desmayado frente a toda la clase. Sus alumnos habían comentado que llegó demasiado esmirriado y tenía movimientos y caminar muy lentos, e intentando hacer la práctica de la clase, cayó inconsciente frente a todos, teniendo que un par de alumnos salir a pedir ayuda.

Twilight torció el gesto. No tenía mucho de conocerlo…pero sabía que esta experiencia debió haberle afectado. Sin duda se lo encontraría bloqueado y terco. Suspiró, tomando fuerza para enfrentar ese lado suyo que tanto debía ser paciente. Más aun su sospecha que este desmayo debió ser provocado por su debilidad en el uso de la magia. Pensó que tal vez intentó hacer algo anoche y eso lo noqueó, pero aún así, su terquedad y compromiso, lo hizo ir a clases al día siguiente, forzándose de más y provocando el desmayo.

Tomó aire y entró, encontrando al unicornio acostado en una cama con las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Tenía un rostro duro, serio y la mirada muerta hacia enfrente. Pero asimismo, se mostraba muy agotado, débil y pálido, mucho peor que la vez que lo vio agotado por usar magia el día en que lo conoció. La alicornio sintió mucha lástima de ver alguien aún muy joven y prometedor, sufrir lo que él.

-Buen día- saludó Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa al pie de la puerta para sorprenderse del resoplido del unicornio, quien se sacudió la cabeza restregándose los ojos.

-No puedes ser…- farfulló sin mirarla -…¿Por qué tenías que venir?

-Yo…- decía tragando saliva -…vine a proponerte algo pero…- continuó, adentrándose a la habitación -…puede esperar un momento…

-Olvídalo, Princesa- exclamó secamente restregándose más fuerte los ojos.

Twilight parpadeó. La había llamado por su título, de nuevo. Eso indicaba distancia, de nuevo la brecha. Y se asustó.

-¿Qué?- jadeó.

-¡Que lo olvide!- le gritó levantando la cara furiosa hacia ella -. ¡Olvídese de todo! ¡Olvídese de mí!

-Moon White…

-¡Olvida mi promesa! ¡La rompo, no me importa! ¡Sólo vete! ¡Vete de una buena vez de mi vida, Princesa! ¡Sólo me haces daño!

-¡Para ti soy Twilight!- replicó ceñuda pero a la vez sentida por sus palabras. -. ¡Y no me voy, eres mi amigo y me necesitas justo ahora!

-¡No te necesito!- gruñó con un fuerte entrecejo -. ¡No necesito a nadie!- gritó para levantar un casco apuntándola -. ¡Peor a ti!

-¡Oh, pues, qué irónico, ¿no?!- habló torciendo los ojos -. Una unicornio usaba esas mismas palabras cuando quería todo lo contrario, ¿recuerdas?- encaró y Moon White tensó la barbilla, aun ceñudo, saboreando con mal gusto que tenía razón. -. Te desmayaste porque forzaste magia, ¿cierto?- lanzó de una vez su hipótesis, viendo su rostro colérico pero sus ojos, sus ojos grises expresaban mucho dolor y tristeza. -. La usaste y te afectó demasiado, ¿cierto?

Moon White respiraba agitadamente y de a poco, fue suavizando el rostro, mirándola arrepentido pero dejó cerrar los ojos, bajando su casco.

-Vete.

-Moon White…

-¡Vete!- gritó queriendo señalar la puerta pero el impulso de levantar de nuevo el casco lo llevó hacia adelante y su cuerpo débil se dejó vencer.

Twilight reaccionó enseguida y abrió sus patas delanteras para atraparlo y evitar que caiga al suelo. Ambos se quedaron quietos. Ella lo sostenía pero podía sentir su cuerpo entumecido de la vergüenza de haber caído, de mostrarse tan débil. Ella arrugó la frente con las cejas curvadas y reemplazó la posición de sus cascos para cubrirlo en un abrazo.

-Lamento tanto por lo que estás pasando- murmuró con voz suave y con sincero dolor en su pecho al verlo tan frágil -. Pero no me odies por no poder devolverte la magia que diste para salvar la mía y la de Luna. Créeme, que si pudiera, lo hubiera hecho en el primer instante…cosa que hice esa noche, pero no funcionó- apretó los labios, sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos -. Sé que fue inevitable no dejarse dominar por el temor en las pesadillas personales pero…- cerró los ojos, dejando caer unas lágrimas -…realmente debes creerme cuando digo que lamento mucho que por mi descuido hayas empeorado…

-Lo siento- le interrumpió mientras se movía para romper el abrazo. Twilight lo ayudó erguirse y entre sus patas delanteras se apoyó él, quedando frente a ella con una mirada muy acabada -. Lo siento en serio, Twilight…- suspiró encorvando las cejas -. No mereces que te trate como lo hice…como suelo hacerlo a veces…es sólo que…- miró a un lado -…yo…no hablo de mi condición con nadie…absolutamente nadie y tú me has visto más de una vez en mis momentos más débiles…eso me…molesta y mucho…me pongo…me pongo…- trataba de decir para sentir un casco de Twilight mover su cabeza para que la volviera a ver al rostro, pudiendo ver él la delicada sonrisa y sus comprensivos y serenos ojos violetas que siempre le daba.

-Vamos, dilo- motivó y él torció la boca.

-Terco…- admitió para sonreírse un poco al ver a Twilight tirar una delicada risa.

-Aprecio cuando lo admites. Es como ver llorar a Applejack. Así de raro y emocionante.

-Pues este terco lo admite, y admite también ya no querer…explotar como lo hice- negó con la cabeza -. Fuiste lo suficientemente entrometida como para que yo siga inútilmente con esta terquedad.

-¿Eso es bueno?- dudó arrugando la frente y él se encogió de hombros. -. Creo que lo es.

-Como sea…- suspiró -…ayúdame a acostarme…

-Oh, claro- asintió ayudándolo a subir de vuelta a la cama.

-¿Sabes…?-escuchó decir mientras veía a Moon White acomodarse sobre el colchón con movimientos lentos, como si su cuerpo le pesara -. Ya no puedo crear hechizos que he estado estudiando…lo intenté anoche…pero sólo me golpeó el cuerpo…

-Moon White…

-Y las clases- continuó negando con la cabeza sin mirarla -. Ya no puedo darlas.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a renunciar a mi docencia.

-¡Moon White!

-No les sirvo, Twilight- le interrumpió, mirándola fijamente -. Mis alumnos no pueden sólo llenarse de teoría. La magia no puede aprenderse con pura palabrería, se necesita mucha práctica y nadie más que tú lo sabes, y yo no puedo dárselas. Ellos no merecen un maestro a medias…ni a medias…sólo soy residuos de lo que fui. Además, dudo que dure demasiado y mis fallas harán que me despidan.

-Ellos no…

-Ellos sí- le replicó -. Me conocen desde que soy alumno. Saben de mi condición y mi talento fue lo que me permitió ejercer la docencia pero ahora…prácticamente no tengo el talento ya…soy débil, demasiado frágil…no puedo hacer simples hechizos… ¡No puedo levitar sin doblar mi atención! ¡No me queda nada!- elevó la voz al final que lo hizo callar en seco para amenguar la frustración y mirarla de nuevo con el rostro más relajado -. Lo que dijiste. De que por ti estoy así…- negó con la cabeza -. No te culpo…tal vez lo pensé hace un par de minutos pero…no es tu culpa. Perdón por eso. Fue mi elección darles de mi magia y créeme que no me arrepiento- sonrió cortamente pero con sinceridad, iluminándose un poco sus ojos -. Me da alivio verte y saber que estás bien, que sea el único con este peso y no ver a nadie más así, eso al menos mengua mi amargura.

-Y es algo de admirar, ¿Sabes?- comentó con mirada suave. -. Yo lo hago.

-Eso creo…- murmuró mirando hacia un lado, sintiéndose cohibido por el cumplido.

-Pues créelo, y siéntelo también- concluyó aquella idea -. Entonces… ¿No me echarás de tu vida?

-No, Twilight.

-Bueno, eso me alivia- confesó llevándose un casco en el pecho.

-Te prometí que te ayudaría y cumpliré. Así que sí, siente el alivio.

-No sólo lo digo por eso- le hizo ver sonriéndole -. Tú eres mi amigo, y hace un rato, me dio miedo perderte.

Las palabras lo sorprendieron, mirándola de vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos. Las saboreó algo extrañado pero al mismo tiempo se le formaba una lenta sonrisa, sintiendo que esas palabras calmaban un poco el ardor dentro de él. Amplió la sonrisa, muy conmovido, así como un sentimiento de esperanza floreciendo, mirando el gentil gesto en el rostro de Twilight. Casi, casi, podía sentirse como un potrillo de nuevo. Como si empezara aprender todo de nuevo. Empezar a creer en algo. Tal vez, a recuperar su esencia, que él mismo dejó perder y tanto su interior reclamaba. Pese que ahora las cosas parecían ponerse más oscuras para él…no le impidió pensar en ese momento que quería ser enteramente feliz de nuevo.

-¡Maestro!- se escuchó la voz de un potrillo y ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta, en donde un grupo de unicornios estaban asomados. -. ¿Está bien?

-¡Nos asustamos!- se apresuró en decir una unicornio morada mientras los demás tenían las cejas curvadas, asintiendo dándole la razón…excepto uno…

-¡Eso fue cool!- exclamó un unicornio de crin celeste y cuerpo naranja, dramatizando un giro de ojos y dejarse caer al suelo con la lengua afuera para romper el acto y sonreírse anchamente y mirarlo -. ¡El mejor desmayo de mi vida! ¿Lo repite?

-¡Smiling!- regañaron en coro el grupo de compañeros.

A Twilight le pareció fuera de lugar el chiste pero se asombró al escuchar la risa de Moon White entre su rostro débil, cosa que entonces ella dejó salir una sonrisa y reírse también.

-Gracias, Smiling- comentó Moon White -. Necesitaba reírme y quién mejor que tú- reconoció y miró a todos -. Estoy mejor. Gracias por su preocupación.

-¡Woooooow!- gritó una unicornio con ojos grandes al desviar la mirada de su maestro a la alicornio -. ¡Es la Princesa Twilight!

-¡Woooooow!- corearon todos mirándola, haciendo a Twilight incomodar por la atención.

-Las fotografías le quedan corta… ¡Es tan linda de frente!- jadeó un unicornio y el comentario hizo invadir de vergüenza a Twilight a la par que se ruborizaba mientras Moon White se burló de su reacción tirando unas nuevas risas.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó otro y miró a su maestro -. ¿Son amigos?- y Moon White cortó la risa.

-Ah….- emitió casi dubitativo de admitirlo. Nunca lo dejarían tranquilo al saber que conocía y ayudaba a la más reciente Princesa de Equestria y salvadora de la misma. Pero entonces la miró, un poco cohibida con sonrisa vergonzosa y cejas curvadas ante las miradas brillantes de los alumnos sobre ella. ¿Cómo hace un minuto lo enfrentaba y encaraba tantas cosas, y ahora la simple admiración de un grupo de alumnos la avergonzaba de esa manera? Se sonrió suavemente. Era lo que le agradaba de ella. Lo que motivó en aceptarla. Era tan normal, alguien tan ordinaria, pero que hacía cosas realmente extraordinarias de admirar-. Sí- contestó mirando de frente al potrillo que hizo la pregunta -. Debo admitir la suerte de tenerla de amiga.

-¡Eso es más cool que el desmayo!- chilló Smiling en un brinco -. Y eso que no digo "cool" muy seguido- y miró hacia a un lado para aspirar emocionado: -. ¡Cool! Desde esa ventana se ve el patio de la escuela. ¡Cool!- los volvió a mirar -. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-¡Sí! ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?- preguntó otro.

-¿Estudiaron juntos?- dudó alguien más y así otros continuaron preguntando:

-¿Princesa Twilight, siempre viene a visitarlo?

-¿Son BFF?

-¿Quién accede cuando se pelean?

-¡Profesor, profesor! ¿Qué se siente ser amigo de una princesa?

Estas y otras preguntas se aglomeraban entre sí y esta vez eran ambos los tensos con cejas curvadas y sonrisas forzadas.

-¡Okey, okey!- exclamó Moon White con la voz más alta que podía y aplaudió tres veces, cosa que siempre hacía para que obedezcan pero le salió muy suave los aplausos y voz, por la que fue dada por desapercibida su característica táctica, a lo que Twilight se dio cuenta y deshizo la vergüenza para erguirse hacia el grupo.

-¡Clase, silencio! Están visitando un enfermo- les recordó con seriedad y firmeza, lo que los hizo caer de vuelta al motivo por la que estaban allí.

-Lo sentimos- dijo una alumna.

-¿Dará clases el resto del día?- preguntó uno mirando a Moon White.

-No…- respondió -…me tomaré el resto del día…- hizo una pequeña pausa y asintió para sí mismo, decido -. En realidad, no seré más su maestro.

Nadie dijo nada. Se hizo un silencio tan muerto que Twilight miró con atención los gestos patidifusos y hasta aún incrédulos del grupo, para lo que se escuchó una risa. De Smiling.

-¡Jajajaja! Buena esa, profesor- rió el unicornio naranja -. Qué ingenuos son mis compañeros ¡Se creyeron el chiste!- exclamó y galopó a su lado para levantar un casco -. ¡Choque esos cascos!

-Smiling…- suspiró sonriéndole de lado y levantó el casco, pero para acariciar cortamente su cabeza -. Hablo en serio.

El alumno bajó despacio su pata, curvando las cejas y la chispa risueña de su rostro se apagó lentamente.

-¿Qué…?- dejó salir con hilo de voz.

-Yo…no puedo enseñarles como se merecen- empezó para mirar a todos doliéndole ver caras largas -. Estoy enfermo.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó enseguida un alumno dando dos pasos hacia adelante -. Mis padres son médicos. Pueden revisarlo. Yo hablaré con ellos para que no le cobre demasiado o…

-Gracias- interrumpió con la garganta agarrotada por el ofrecimiento es algo que lidio desde que tengo más o menos su edad y no tiene cura. Soy débil y si continúo dando clases, me voy a empeorar.

-Pero…- decía otra alumna pero no dijo nada más, agachando la cabeza mientras los demás se intercambian miradas tristes.

-¡No es justo!- exclamó Smiling ceñudo.

-Smiling, escucha…

-¡Usted es cool!- exclamó con reproche -. Es el maestro más cool que he tenido. Me ha dado confianza para tomar en serio el estudio. No quiero otro. ¡Lo quiero a usted!

-Después de todo no siempre podré ser tu maestro- le hizo ver -. Tienes que mantener esa creencia, de que puedes dar más lo que crees si conservas esa confianza en ti mismo.

-Pero…

-No hay "peros"- le replicó levemente ceñudo -. Tengo fe en ti- miró a los demás que hacían mohín en su boca en reproche -. En todos ustedes. Son un buen grupo, con diferentes talentos y harán grandes cosas si luchan por ello. No dependan de nadie. Alguien siempre los defraudará, como alguien siempre estará allí para apoyarlos, pero siempre, siempre, todo dependerá de nosotros mismos. Sin esa confianza, no importa cuántos halagos o apoyos escucharán. Si no lo creen ni lo sienten por ustedes, no llegarán a ningún lado- miró a Smiling a su costado, que le prestaba atención a lo que decía y él se sonrió, levantando un casco -. Y ustedes irán más allá de donde yo he ido. Choca esos cascos.

Smiling sonrió con sinceridad aunque manteniendo las cejas curvadas. Chocó su casco con la de él y lo abrazó de lado. Los demás se acercaron más hacia la cama para agradecer sus clases y consejos. Twilight se hizo a un lado, dándoles su espacio, en realidad, se decidió por salir del cubículo. Reconoció que al menos, él había llegado a lo que quería hacer pese todos los obstáculos y creyó completamente en las palabras que dirigió a sus ya exalumnos. Pero ahora, no tenía el talento, no tenía la docencia. Había perdido lo que le daba sentido en su vida en sí y comprendió si en un principio se sintió enojado, frustrado y triste, y puede que aún lo esté, pero como él mismo lo dijo, todo depende de uno mismo al final para recuperarse, pero no estaría solo, al menos ella no lo abandonaría. Además, el motivo a lo que vino aquí, no se frustró para nada, siendo todo lo contrario.

Le vendría bien a Moon White más que nunca.

…

-Hola, hermano- saludó Applejack subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, viendo a Bicmac sentado en un escalón leyendo un libro de materia -. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Eeyup- suspiró sin desprender la mirada de la página.

-Okey- exclamó sentándose a su lado -. Bicmac… no eres el mismo en esta semana- comentó mirándolo -. Tú y Lyra aún no han arreglado las cosas, ¿cierto?

-Nop.

-¿Estás enojado con ella?

-Eeyup…- dijo pero desprendió la mirada del libro, mirando enfrente -. Nop…- suspiró -…no lo sé…

-Como sea…ya han pasado como cuatro días desde la última vez que se hablaron…y falta sólo dos poco para el baile. ¿Irán juntos estando peleados o no irán?- no recibió respuesta y lo tomó como un "no lo sé" -. Pues deberían aclarar sus diferencias de una vez. El tiempo sólo empeora las cosas, porque ni tú la buscas ni ella a ti, de seguro esperando que el otro se acerque y como ninguno no lo hace…

-Applejack- le interrumpió desviando la mirada en ella -. Hablaré con Lyra, ¿Sí?

-Bien- asintió y levantó un brazo para cubrir sus hombros para abrazarlo de lado. -. Sólo no quiero verte así, ensimismado y decaído.

-Lo sé- le dio la razón y pegó su cabeza a un lado de la suya. -. ¿Te han invitado al baile?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- contestó arrugando la frente y su hermano sonrió.

-Qué bien…una preocupación menos…

-¿En serio?- le murmuró incrédula mirándolo.

-Eres mi hermanita. Nunca estaré listo para confiar en alguien a una de mis hermanas pero…eso no evita que suceda y no debo preocuparme, ¿cierto? Eres sensata y madura. Sabrás escoger bien.

-Sabes que no pienso en esas cosas.

-Pero eso no evita que suceda.

-Cuando ese día suceda…me comeré mi sombrero…- tiró una risa -…Alguien sensato y maduro- murmuró y como invocado…

-Hola, Applejack- saludó Thunderlane apareciendo en la orilla de las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa y ella le frunció el ceño.

-¡Ahora no, Thunderlane!

-Claro…- exclamó para darse la vuelta pero fue virado por alguien más.

-Hola Applejack- sonrió Carrot Top junto a Thunderlane -. Disculpa, creo que no fuiste muy amable con tu amigo.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Exacto- sonrió ampliamente -. Una disculpa no caería mal, ¿no lo crees?

-Me perdí- murmuró Bicmac.

-No querrás saberlo- le contestó la vaquera para volver a verlos -. Sí, tienes razón pues no ando en mis mejores días y Thunderlane sólo los complica sinceramente así que…lo siento.

"Rayos, me odia" lamentó Thunderlane curvando las cejas.

"¡Rayos, lo odia!" celebró Carrot para sus adentros.

-Mucho mejor- sonrió la pelinaranja, quedándosela mirando en escrutinio y Applejack se sintió intimidada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Oh, no…es que eres tan bonita…- elevó una suave sonrisa, manteniendo la mirada -. Tus ojos verdes, tu cabello largo y rubio, y ese aire toda confiable…lástima que esa actitud que mantienes le haga contraste haciendo que pierda todo lo que acabo de decir.

"¿Acaba de decirme fea?" dudó Applejack con un parpadeo rápido, incrédula.

-¡Como sea!- llamó la atención Carrot manteniendo la sonrisa -. Más vale que colorees ese ánimo, vaquera…o sino a la larga la gente puede terminar por darse por vencido y te hayas perdido de algo bueno- miró a Thunderlane -. Vámonos.

-Claro…- murmuró mirando a Applejack -. Lamento haberte molestado- exclamó algo cabizbajo y se fue de allí con Carrot.

-Applejack…- llamó Bicmac.

-¿Sí?

-Eres una cretina.

Ella le frunció suavemente el ceño pero curvó las cejas torciendo la boca.

-Lo sé…

-Es peor de lo que imaginé- le conversó Carrot caminando con Thunderlane por el pasillo.

-Vamos, dilo, me odia.

-Te odia- dijo y Thunderlane le arrugó la frente y ella se disculpa con una sonrisa -. Pero tendrá sus motivos, ¿No lo crees?

-¿Cuáles?

-Thunderlane- lo llamó parando su andar y levantó sus manos hacia su rostro, acunándolo, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa con aquella mirada suave y tierna-. Créeme cuando te digo, que te ayudaré, ¿Sí?

Thunderlane se sintió algo chocado con el trato y ver esa expresión de su rostro que lo había conmovido, cortando de hecho la nube gris que se posó sobre él tras el mal trato de la vaquera.

-De…acuerdo…- respondió y ella expresó felicidad con la respuesta, haciendo que se conmoviera aún más, saliéndosele una sonrisa.

Era un talento de Carrot tocar la sensibilidad de las personas, así como inevitable no dejarse conmover con sus actos y gestos. La joven le sonrió de lado y soltó las manos de su rostro para llevárselas hacia su cabello y acariciar las puntas.

-Confía en mí…y si las cosas no salen como parece- sonrió -. Me gustaría mucho acompañarte al baile.

…

Twilight levantó la cabeza cuando el grupo de alumnos salieron exclamando las últimas palabras de despedidas. Mientras salían, se despidieron también de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Twilight mientras entraba.

-Pues…mejor. Lo estaré…- suspiró viéndola colocarse a su lado-…al final siempre termino por resignarme. Supongo que debo hacerme la idea de qué hacer ahora que no puedo hacer nada de lo que hice de mi vida hasta ahora…- frunció el ceño -Rayos…eso me deprimió…

-¿Pues qué dirías si digo que tienes la oportunidad de hacer una de tus más grandes investigaciones de tu vida?- preguntó con sonrisa de lado y poniendo en alto las cejas, pero Moon White le frunció los labios.

-Diría que ese olor penetrante del gel antibacterial de la enfermería te afectó la memoria…- dijo sarcástico levantándole una ceja -. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste por qué estoy aquí?

-Si, lo sé. Pero lo que te diré no tienes por qué usar magia.

"Es más, creo que de alguna forma, puedes sentirte mejor físicamente donde quiero enviarte porque no dependerás de ella" pensó dándose toques en la barbilla. Moon White mantuvo su ceja levantada, mirándola incrédulo.

-Twilight, realmente no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

-Moon White, la razón por la que vine aquí a verte en primer lugar, fue para encomendarte una misión.

-Misión- repitió, interesado pero dubitativo, poniéndole atención.

-¿Recuerdas esa idea loca que pensé ayer cuando estábamos en el parque y me reclamaste no habértelo dicho? Pues bien. Lo que había pensado decirte porque querías que contestara tus tantas preguntas sobre el otro mundo era: "¿Por qué no vas tú mismo a averiguarlo?". Y eso es lo que vengo a ofrecerte.

Moon White dejó caer la quijada, patidifuso, y ella sonrió complacida por la reacción.

-Así es. Quiero que cruces al espejo a investigar por qué hay cambios mágicos allí y afectan a quienes viven en ese mundo.

El unicornio se quedó de piedra para entonces esbozar una enorme sonrisa y abrir mucho los ojos, encogiendo los hombros de la emoción.

-¡TWILIGHT!- exclamó con esfuerzo y se inclinó para sujetarla a los lados de la cabeza y acercarle el rostro hacia el suyo y mirarla de cerca endemoniadamente emocionado -. Acabas…de darme… ¡El estudio de mi vida!- explotó fantaseándose investigando y apoyó a Twilight sobre su pecho en un incómodo abrazo que hasta sus alas se abrieron de mala forma. -. ¡No puedo creerlo! Voy a cruzar el espejo. A conocer a los humanos… ¡A estudiarlos! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas y espero tantas respuestas!- aspiró con fuerza -. Esto es maravilloso, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

-kjljwenjde.

-¿Qué?

-jahdeqoe.

-No te entien…- decía pero al bajar la cabeza comprobó como la tenía presionada contra él -. Oh…- murmuró avergonzando y la soltó -. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo.

-Se nota- exclamó arreglándose un poco la crin -. Pero Moon White. El espejo es información clasificada. No puedes decírselo a nadie.

-Hablas con el unicornio que ha ocultado sus hechizos por más de diez años a Equestria. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Y porque confío en… ¿Diez años?- se interrumpió enarcando una ceja y él se encogió de hombros -. Eres joven… ¿Desde potrillo puedes crear hechizos? ¿Acaso así conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?

-No se interrumpe, Alteza- la acusó arrugándole la frente.

-Dijiste que ya no serías terco conmigo- reprochó arrugándole la frente y él torció los ojos.

-No soy terco. Sólo que no quiero que te interrumpas. Detesto que se vayan por las ramas y tú siempre lo haces.

-Claro que no lo hago- se defendió llevándose un casco a su pecho -. Yo soy muy organizada hasta para hablar.

-¿Lo ves? Ya te fuiste por las ramas.

-Y sigues siendo terco al decir que me voy por las ramas.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que contradecirme?- se frustró ceñudo masajeándose la sien.

-¿Por qué siempre debes ser terco diciendo que no eres terco?- reprochó con un jaque.

-Esa…- dijo para soltar una sonrisa resignada -…es una oración graciosa e irónicamente con sentido…- admitió sonriéndose de lado. -. ¿Podrías, por favor, Twilight, volver al tema central?

-Bien…- se resignó para sonreírse con astucia-…terco…- quiso torearlo y él le lanzó una mirada con ceño fruncido y abrió sus patas delanteras hacia ella.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a hundir en mi ahogante abrazo?- amenazó en broma.

-¡No, gracias!- contestó sonriéndose divertida mientras retrocedía un par de pasos para regresar hacia él-. Pero volviendo al tema…

-¡Gracias, Celestia!- celebró con un suspiro hundiéndose en la cama.

-Lo que te decía es que porque confío en ti es que te deposito esta misión. No conozco a alguien más capacitado para averiguar a ciencia cierta los sucesos mágicos de allí. En ese mundo pierdes la habilidad mágica pero no tú genialidad investigativa en la magia y claro, tu irritable curiosidad.

-Eso último que dijiste lo tomaré como un cumplido- sonrió y ella torció los ojos risueña negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, has eso.

-En cuanto me recupere, cuenta conmigo- prometió decidido -. Pero debes explicarme más ampliamente cada detalle de esos sucesos.

-Serás informado de la boca de la misma fuente- le avisó -. Hablaré con las chicas de ese mundo para que te reciban y te detallen todo al respecto.

-¿Cómo? ¿No vendrás conmigo?

-No tengo tiempo.

-Twilight….- exclamó levantándole una ceja -…voy a sufrir una transformación para convertirme en un criatura bípeda con manos…- torció el gesto -…que come…come…- cerró los ojos haciendo puño el rostro -. ¡Carne!- escupió y se sacudió entero, erizándole el pelaje -. ¿En serio me dejarás cruzar solo? Al menos tuviste a tu dragón para lidiar con eso y no conozco a esas criaturas que me recibirán.

-Bien. Bien. Te acompañaré para que asimiles tu nuevo cuerpo y regresaré. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- sonrió con sus ojos radiantes de entusiasmo, llevándose los cascos sobre la boca, conteniendo la emoción.

-Pareces un potrillo…- se burló sonriendo.

-Esto es realmente emocionante…no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí. Hoy ha sido el peor y mejor día hasta ahora…- comentó inhalando y exhalando, para mitigar un poco la emoción que le hizo hasta doler un poco la cabeza.

-Pues…me alegra que al menos lo haya mejorado. ¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó y miró el reloj de pared -. Once y media. Debo ir con Minuette.

-La poción- recordó -. ¿Conseguiste…?

-Sip- contestó triunfal. -. Entonces me despido. Sé sensato y cuídate.

-Buena suerte y gracias por la misión. En serio.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarlo.

-Hey, tenemos un compromiso- le recordó de buen humor -. Somos amigos- sonrió levantando un casco para chocarlo con el suyo.

Twilight se sonrió, aliviada y contenta que no parecía quedar rastro de la amargura con la que la recibió apenas llegó, y levantó su pata para chocar su casco con la de él, sonriéndose ambos mutuamente en una armoniosa complicidad que ella jamás creyó crear en el terco unicornio.

-Amigos- respondió, elevando la sonrisa.

…

 **Sé que existe un cómic en que se cuenta la relación de Shinning Armor y Cadence…pero esta es mi versión en un intento de cubrir ciertos huecos argumentales como…¿Por qué rayos Twilight desconocía que su hermano tenía pareja como para casarse repentinamente? Es decir, cuando le reclama a su hermano de que se casaba sin avisarle antes, recién conocía a la novia y reconoció que era Cadence, su niñera… ?**

 **¿Cadence habría conocido a Sunset? Puede que sí, no, más la última opción, pero quise trabajar con eso en esta historia. Así…¿Qué opinan?**

 **¡Y ah! Además por si no lo sabían, Cadence es huérfana, fue recogida por un pueblo que la crió y era una pegaso. Ella con su habilidad especial de amor, venció a una hechicera que le quitó el amor a ese pueblo y Cadence fue trasladada mágicamente a un lugar frente a Celestia, donde allí esta reconoció su potencial y la invitó a mudarse al castillo, le enseñó, le hizo pruebas y la última que hizo de reconciliar dos familias, se volvió Princesa. (Sí lo sé, parece que Cadence fue la primera alumna de Celestia, después Sunset que no funcionó y luego Twilight, que también logró pasar las pruebas y convertirse en princesa) Estos datos son oficiales en el libro "Twilight Sparkle y el hechizo del Corazón de Cristal".**

 **So ahora, ¿Quién rayos se cree Carrot Top? xD**

 **¿Moon White investigando el otro mundo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría con la transformación de su cuerpo? xD**

 **Thunderlane…Thunderlane…ya me da pena Thunderlane T.T**

 **Fénix y Sunset…**

 _ **AVISO**_

 **Puede, puede ser que no pueda actualizar el próximo viernes. Estoy en exámenes xP pero hay una probabilidad de un 70% que sí actualice y un 30% de que no. Con todo dense un paseo para revisar si actualicé y puedan continuar su lectura ;)**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y el seguimiento de la historia, que siempre velo por no defraudarlos y me sienta a gusta con como la continuo jejeje.**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	8. A Punto de Reventar

**A punto de reventar**

Cuando Twilight Sparkle apenas levantó un casco para tocar la puerta en forma de reloj de arena de Minuette, ésta se abrió de golpe con la unicornio con su crin despeinada, usando un sombrero negro de punta y vestido largo del mismo color, y la hizo entrar con un rápido movimiento.

-¿Minuette?- dudó parpadeando.

-Llegué…hace…como…un…nada…y…me puse…a…preparar la…poción…- decía agitada regresando hacia dentro de la casa, desapareciendo -. ¡Sígueme!

-Te ves muy acelerada- comentó con cejas curvadas entrando a la habitación donde escuchaba su voz, viendo un cuarto de estantes con frascos con contenido líquido, sólido hasta gaseoso de colores, encontrando a la unicornio tras una enorme cacerola burbujeante color verde, incorporando diferentes plantas y líquidos de botellas de vidrio, todo usando su magia. -. ¿Y por qué usas un atuendo de…bruja?- dudó.

-Te dije mediodía- aclaró agitando un frasco que tenía levitado -. Y para mi es importantísima la puntualidad- se explicó para darse un suave golpe en su costado con su Cutie Mark de reloj de arena. -. Además…me gusta entrar en personaje cuando hago mis pociones- sonrió acariciando su sombrero y dando una vuelta para hacer bailar la caída del vestido -. ¿Te gusta?

-Mmm- dudó ella pero le asintió con la cabeza. Minuette podría ser todo un caso. -. No quiero sonar exigente, pero tengo algo de afán- admitió. No quería dejar a Sunset sola más de lo necesario.

-Sólo un poco de esto…- decía vertiendo el contenido del frasco a la olla y un humo en forma de reloj de arena salió por el aire. -. Okey, ¿Trajiste la lágrima y la melena?

-Si- confirmó estirando con su casco los ingredientes faltantes.

-¿Es de amor?- preguntó tomando con magia el frasco con las gotas de lágrimas.

-Eso creo. Espero que sí- admitió esperanzada.

-Pues ya lo comprobaremos- exclamó destapándolo y vertió las gotas y la melena, que apenas lo hizo, el color de la pócima cambió al rojo claro -. Mmm- aprobó con una sonrisa -. Parece que lo es- confirmó para brillar su cuerno y a la vez se iluminó la poción que hervía, dejando repentinamente de burbujear y levitó un poco de él para trasladarla a su propio frasco. -. Bebe- le dijo inclinando el frasco hacia ella.

-¿No está caliente?

-Una vez en contacto con mi magia, se enfría y las mezclas terminan por fundirse- informó mientras Twilight recogía el frasco con su magia -. Es un don. Literal- sonrió destellante y volvió a darse un suave golpe en su costado.

-Entonces…sólo bebo y…

-Lo que quieras saber, lo vivirás con escenas retrospectivas- le completó -. Tal y como sucedió con la pócima que te dio Zecora ¡AH! Te manda muchos saludos, a ti y tus amigas- recordó chocando sus cascos entre sí con una sonrisa.

-¿No debo cambiarle de color como la anterior?

-No. Esta poción es diferente a la que conoces.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-¡Que la hice yo! Jijiji.

-…

-Bien, bien, aish, pero qué seria- se quejó acomodándose el sombrero -. Es diferente porque es de un solo pony. Tiene definido ver sólo su pasado, del de nadie más. La que te dio Zecora, podías ver el pasado de cualquier criatura sobre Equestria, y por esa misma razón, se necesitaba una magia poderosa para poder recibir ese privilegio; la alicornio. Por eso pedí la melena, y la lágrima para dejarte entrar, usando el amor en su forma más pura.

-Entiendo- afirmó asintiendo y acercó la botella a su boca, pero la detuvo, dudando un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…sólo, que no sé con qué encontrarme…

-Tranquila. Tú controlas el recuerdo que quieres ver y cómo salir de allí.

-Lo sé. No me refiero a eso es sólo que… ¿Qué cosas malas debió pasar Sunset?

-Twilight…es pasado. Cualquier cosa que veas no podrás evitar. Ya se cumplió.

-Tienes razón, pero por eso mismo…es donde inició todo, lo que puede responder lo que ocurre ahora. Tantos misterios y preguntas sin responder- suspiró asintiendo con firmeza -. Muy bien. Aquí voy.

-Buena suerte- deseó sonriéndole y Twilight bebió un sorbo, y enseguida quedó estática y sus ojos se iluminaron de un color rojo suave.

Apenas parpadeó, Twilight se llevó un casco a sus ojos, restregándoselos.

-¡Arrghhh!-escuchó una queja y ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una pequeña habitación oscura y al darse vuelta, vio a una potrilla dorada de melena bicolor roja y amarilla, con el ceño bien fruncido y mostrando los dientes hacia un lápiz en el suelo -. ¡Estúpida cosa, enciérrate!- gruñó para cerrar los ojos e iluminar su cuerno, en dirección al lápiz pero por más que pujaba y se concentraba, no pasaba nada -. ¡AAhhh!- volvió a quejarse pisando fuerte el piso -. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo él? ¡Lo hace ver tan fácil! ¡Puedo desprender de mi magia para levitarme entera pero no hacer un estúpido campo de fuerza!

-¿Él?- dudó Twilight, contemplándola mientras Sunset empezaba a hablar con voz torpe, arremedando a alguien:

-"Ah, hola, soy un molesto unicornio lunático a las preguntas que no deja de cuestionar cosas sobre muchas cosas que a nadie le importan y puedo hacer un campo de fuerza porque voy a la escuela…blablablá la escuela es importante blablablá…y… Bauuu bauuuu".

-Moon White- adivinó sin problema formándosele una sonrisa.

-¡Sunset!- llamó alguien golpeando la puerta del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué?!- contestó de mala gana.

-No contestes así- regañó al otro lado de la puerta -. Abre la puerta.

-Estoy ocupada.

-¡Sunset Shimmer abre la puerta!

-Arghh- exclamó con mala actitud que hizo a Twilight arrugar la frente mientras ella galopaba a la puerta y quitaba el seguro, mostrando una pony terreste mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no cierres con seguro?

-No las he contado, ¿Empiezo desde hoy?- respondió sarcástica.

-Sunset, no me contestes- reprendió.

-Pero hizo una pregunta, ¿No se hicieron para ser contestadas?

-Sigues así de graciosa y no saldrás esta tarde al parque con el resto- amenazó ceñuda.

-No me importa- se quejó cruzándose de cascos. -. Odio usar ese lazo. Me molesta el cuello y todos los potrillos del parque son tontos.

-Sunset- suspiró, cansada -. ¿Qué hacías encerrada? Sal con el resto a jugar. Es sábado.

-No quiero. Hace mucho sol.

-Pues no te caería mal- comentó mirando la oscuridad que encerraba el cuarto -. Siempre estás en tu habitación y no socializas con los demás.

-Sólo saben molestar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Hace mucho dejaste de reunirte con tus compañeros.

-A diferencia de ellos, me preparo para un mejor futuro.

-¿Preparar?- dudó -. ¿Qué haces aquí dentro?

-Estudiar.

-¿Con qué?

-…

-Sunset…

-Bien, saldré con los demás- interrumpió queriendo salir pero la pony le bloqueó la entrada.

-¿Estás usando magia, cierto?

-Yo…

-¿Qué te dije?- preguntó con seriedad -. Tienes prohibido usar la magia hasta que cambies de actitud.

-Oh- murmuró Twilight, mirando el entrecejo de Sunset.

-Soy un unicornio- murmuró entredientes.

-¿Qué?

-¡Soy un unicornio!- le gritó, ceñuda -. ¡No puede impedirme lo que me hace unicornio, la magia! Usted sólo está celosa de mí, por ser una simple terrestre sin nada especial como yo.

-¡Sunset Shimmer!- reprendió, enojada pero más indignada -. No voy a tolerar que te declares superior por ser un unicornio, ¿En qué tiempo crees que estás? Hace mucho las tres razas de ponies dejamos nuestras diferencias para fundar Equestria. No puedes tener una mente cerrada cuando compartimos la armonía de convivir juntos. No eres superior a las otras.

-Aún…cuando sea alicornio, seré indiscutiblemente superior a los demás.

-¡Estás castigada!- vociferó -. No hay salida del parque para ti y harás quehaceres por un mes. Sabrá el director sobre esto.

-Cómo tiemblo…- fue sarcástica mientras la pony salía del cuarto, fúrica.

-Oh, Sunset- lamentó Twilight cerrando los ojos arrugando la frente -. Más vale ir más atrás- pensó para concentrarse y cerrar los ojos, pero al volverlos a abrir, se encontró en la misma escena, con Sunset renegando del hechizo. Parpadeó, confundida, y se retornó en casa de Minuette.

-Tenías la carga larga- dijo la unicornio azul mientras Twilight se restregaba los ojos.

-Sunset era igual de dura de potrilla- comentó con un leve ceño fruncido mirándola -. Minuette…al recuerdo que fui trasladada, está muy hacia adelante. Intenté retroceder pero me llevó de nuevo por donde inicié.

-Ooh- murmuró enseriándose un poco -. Entonces no logré romper del todo el bloqueo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó preocupada -. ¿Entonces no podré ver los recuerdos que quiero?

-Tal vez pero…por saltos…por escenas…- contestó decepcionada -. Lo siento, Twilight. Te dije que es la primera vez que preparo una poción con un bloqueo tan fuerte como la magia oscura. Pero puedo ponerme a investigar nuevas formas para romperlas del todo. Pero no entiendo cómo Sunset ha resistido tanto tiempo esa magia oscura.

-Yo tampoco- respondió encorvando las cejas llevándose un casco a su frente -. Me hace pensar…que está esperando algo.

Minuette se mordió el labio mirando a un lado, mostrándose preocupada.

-Yo voy a ponerme a investigar, Twilight- le dijo devolviéndole la mirada -. Te ayudaré con esto- se comprometió sonriéndole en esperanza -. Pero mientras tanto, podrías ir recogiendo información de lo que logres ver con esta poción.

Twilight le sonrió entre su rostro frustrado y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Minuette. En serio eres de gran ayuda.

-Amigas para las buenas y las malas- le recordó elevando la sonrisa.

-Y sí me gusta tu traje de bruja.

-Lo sé, jijiji.

…

Caminaba con pasos lentos y mecánicos, rozando sus manos a los casilleros. Masticaba un chicle, con el mismo movimiento lento, igual que su pausado parpadeo, aunque los demás no podrían notarlo, ya que sus gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos. Apenas sintió el relieve de una característica abolladura de una puerta metálica, se puso frente a ese casillero y logró acertar los dígitos, después de cranearlo un poco. Lo abrió y miró su reflejo en el espejo, mostrando a una joven de piel color cereza y cabello lavanda. Ella torció el gesto al verse y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas sobre su cabeza, mostrando unos muy cansados ojos fucsias.

-¡Hola, Berry!- saludó alguien con fuerza y ella gesticuló dolor en su rostro para mirar a su lado a Cherry Crash.

-Cherry…te amo…te adoro…todo lo que quieras…pero por favor, te lo suplico, por todo lo más sagrado…- y le estampó la mano sobre la boca -. Modula tu voz. De por sí es escandalosa y alta, y ando con una jaqueca del demonio. ¡Me late el cerebro!- avisó para bajar la mano y ver a Cherry asentir.

-Okey- susurró y Berry le sonrió, más relajada.

-No exageres tampoco- suspiró volviendo la mirada a su casillero.

-Entonces sí fuiste a la "reunión" de ayer- conversó con voz suave, lo cual está de más decir lo que le costaba.

-Estuvo looooco- comentó sonriendo ante la noche de rumba mientras Cherry se apoyaba contra los casilleros negando con la cabeza.

-Se te ocurre ir en época de exámenes.

-Eso no te detuvo antes- comentó sacando unos libros.

-Tenía sesión de estudio.

-Insisto- sonrió cerrando despacio su casillero y la miró bajando sus gafas a los ojos -. Eso no te detuvo antes.

-La sesión era con Bonbon.

-Y esa sí es una respuesta válida- exclamó con una corta risa -. Te ves feliz.

-Me siento muy feliz- admitió elevando la sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti…- exclamó para colocarse una mano en su cintura con una sonrisa astuta -. Muy bien, Crash. Tú estás aquí para algo más que comer delante de los pobres.

-Pues sí, la verdad necesito...de tus servicios.

-Ya me lo olía- sonrió de lado -. Pues para mi amiga de nombre como el mío, sólo que cambiamos la "Ch" por la "B", llegaron nuevas marcas en la licorería de mi padre- contaba -. Hay una que se llam…

-¡BUENAS TARDES ALUMNOS DE CANTERLOT HIGH!

-¡MI CABEZA!- jadeó Berry dejándose caer al piso y Cherry miraba incrédula a Bonbon, que cargaba un megáfono en mano sobre su boca, tras donde estaba Berry.

-¡HOLA CHERRY!- saludó ella con una malvada sonrisa disfrutando esto.

-¡Para, para!- se quejó Berry con las manos en sus oídos.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES, BERRY?! ¡¿MÁS ALTO?!- continuó hablando por el aparato inclinándose hacia abajo, donde Punch estaba echada y quien reaccionó con un gruñido, levantándose desesperada del suelo para huir de allí mientras se quejaba a gritos de la resaca sin importar qué maestro la escuchara, directo a la enfermería por una aspirina. -. ¡ESO ES! ¡MÁS VALE QUE CORRAS!

-¡¿Perdiste la sensatez?!- se quejó Cherry ceñuda y Bonbon le dibujó un entrecejo, encendiendo de nuevo el megáfono.

-¡¿Y TÚ LA TUYA?!- habló por el aparato para bajarlo -. ¿Qué hacías con Berry Punch?

-¿En serio? ¿Me estás celando con Berry?

-Cherry, Cherry, Cherry- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza y le dio dos palmadas en una mejilla -. Confío lo suficiente en ti como para andar celándote.

-¿En…serio…?- se conmovió sonriéndose suavemente.

-Claro que sí- contestó acariciando el megáfono con una corta sonrisa -. Es decir…no quisieras despertar con las extremidades rotas desnuda en una bañera de hielo sin un riñón que usé para venderlo a cambio de la laptop que tanto quería viendo desde allí cómo despiertas pidiendo auxilio y devoro un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

-…- enmudeció, pálida y asqueada a la vez.

-Estoy bromeando- aclaró, seria.

-Pues…fue perturbador…

-Como si no fuera perturbador tu plan de enredar a tus exnovias con granadas y dinamitas en un campo minado mientras comes palomitas con las piernas alzadas a la mesa en una distancia prudente, viendo tus víctimas desde un telescopio mientras preparan un misil a su dirección.

-Awww- se conmovió juntando las manos -. Recuerdas al pie de la letra mis diabólicos planes…

-En el mío mencioné las palomitas haciendo un guiño al tuyo- avisó sonriéndose guiñándole un ojo.

-Plan que nunca tendrás necesidad de "cumplir"- aseguró sonriéndose -. Yo jamás te lastimaría de la manera como lo hizo Sweet Breeze conmigo.

Bonbon suavizó la mirada pero mantuvo el rostro duro, recordando con odio a la primera novia de Cherry. La infiel, la posesiva. Definitivamente a ella le haría lo de la bañera…

-Y puedo hacerlo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡CÓMO SEA!- exclamó colocándose el megáfono a la boca haciendo a Cherry gesticular molestia-. Te pregunté qué hacías con Berry- preguntó apagando el aparato.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Lady?- preguntó tratando de destaparse un oído -. Creo que quedé medio sorda…

-No es momento de "Lady"- advirtió ceñuda -. Sé de la fama que tiene Berry Punch de "traficar" alcohol de la licorería de su padre a los estudiantes tontos y rebeldes... ¡Cómo tú!

-¿Y? ¿Porque esté hablando con ella debe ser para eso?- quiso esquivar el ataque.

-Pues sí, ya que hablaste con Trixie y Rainbow que planean no sé qué tontería del baile- se remojó los labios, suavizando su entrecejo -. Cherry, dime la verdad. ¿Ibas a comprarle bebidas por ellas?

Cherry parpadeó mirando a un lado mientras Bonbon trataba de no mostrarse preocupada. Ella sabía la verdad gracias a la entrometida Carrot. Si le mentía…no sabría cómo reaccionar realmente…sólo…crecería desconfianza. No debió pasar ni tres segundos pero ella se mostró preocupada y desvió la mirada bajando un brazo y se rascó a un lado para escuchar los pasos de Cherry acercarse a ella.

-Sí- admitió con pesadez la rockera y Bonbon la miró de prisa con ojos grandes -. Iba a comprar alcohol para Trixie y Rainbow… ¿Estás enojada?

-¿Enojada?- preguntó sonriéndose de a poco y la sorprendió con un abrazo -. ¡Estoy furiosa!

-¿Furiosa?- dudó, parpadeando -. ¿Y me abrazas?

-Pudiste mentirme, pero no lo hiciste.

-Pues…como mirarte y hacerlo…la verdad…eso hice…- hablaba mientras rompía el abrazo para verla -…yo hice una falsa promesa…no debí hacerlo- sinceró curvando las cejas, decaída -. No…volveré mentirte así. Lo siento, Bonbon.

-Es momento de un "Lady"- le murmuró sonriéndose agarrándole el rostro y se inclinó a darle un beso y Cherry la recibió rodeando su cintura.

-¡¿Qué advertí de los besos en las instalaciones de la escuela?!- llamó la atención Luna caminando por su lado y ambas se separaron de golpe con las manos hacia atrás, mirándola marchar.

-¿Entonces me salvé?- sonrió Cherry emocionada hacia Bonbon y ella le bajó un poco la cabeza con una delicada sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que…- se puso seria -…no- exclamó y le dio un zape en la frente.

-¡Maldición!- se quejó llevándose las manos a la frente.

-¡No maldigas!

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! ¡Me dolió!

-Pues lo mereces por mentirosa piadosa y querer hacer una tontería como comprar alcohol siendo menor de edad.

-¿Eso significa…?

-Pues devolverás el dinero.

-¿Qué?

-No alenatarás las tonterías de Rainbow y Trixie. Después andarán lamentando y yo tendré que escuchar los lloriqueos de Lulamoon. ¿Te contó lo que hizo en Inglaterra?

-No.

-Se nota- se quejó cruzándose de brazos -. Pues es de las borrachas lloronas.

-¿En serio?

\- Yo no te dije nada si pregunta. No te entrometerás en sus tonterías.

-No eres mi patrona- se defendió y Bonbon acentuó su ceño fruncido pero Cherry tiró una risa burlona -. ¿Qué? ¿Porque te cruzas de brazos, me lanzas un entrecejo y das esa mirada que despelleja, crees que yo, voy a ceder? ¿A que Cherry Crash se pierda de ayudar a ellas de hacer una noche aburrida de sodas a una diver…?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se quejó Rainbow Dash viendo a Cherry estirándole el dinero en la entrada de la escuela mientras terminaba de sonar el timbre de salida -. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO HARÁS?!

-¿Por qué a todos se les ocurre gritar hoy?- se lamentó Berry que pasaba a su lado, sujetándose la cabeza arrastrando los pies y la mochila.

-Baja la voz- le dijo Cherry tranquila a una muy crispada Rainbow -. Y no lo haré por el bien de ustedes.

-¡Oh, Cherry! ¡Esa tontería ni tú te lo crees!- bramó indignada.

-Cierto- sinceró torciendo la boca.

-¡Bonbon te convenció, ¿cierto?!

-…

-¡Qué humillante, Crash!- bramó tomando el dinero de un violento jalón -. No puedo creer cómo te dejas controlar por ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Cherry Crash no se deja controlar!- se defendió para ensanchar una sonrisa tonta enamorada mientras abría mucho los ojos y su rostro se ponía completamente rojo -. ¡Se deja querer!

Rainbow dudó, frunciendo el ceño y abrió la boca arrugando la frente, impresionada.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Bonbon usó su cuerpo!

-Bueno fuera…- murmuró para sí con voz rasposa para fingir toser y aclarar la garganta -. No, mi Bonbon es una Lady. No se rebaja de esa manera.

-¿Entonces qué hizo?

-¡Me llevó al cielo!- celebró sacudiéndose de nuevo sonrojada, emocionada, y se abrazó a sí misma -. ¡Ida y vuelta!

-¿Sin usar su cuerpo?- dudó y Cherry le tiró una mirada seria entre su autoabrazo.

-No todo tiene que ser sexo, Dash.

-Mejor lo dejo ahí- se resignó mientras bajaba las escaleras -. ¡Gracias por nada!

-De nada- bufó, bajando los escalones tras ella con brinquitos alegres tarareando un canción feliz.

…

 _El fénix es un ave del tamaño de un águila que está siempre envuelto en fuego que cuando llega el final de su vida, se consume en llamas, quedando sólo cenizas de las cuales surgirá el nuevo Fénix. Pueden vivir entre los mil y quinientos años._ _Su plumaje es rojo, anaranjado y amarillo incandescente, de pico y garras fuertes. La inmortalidad es una de sus habilidades más conocida y sus lágrimas son curativas. Su cuerpo está envuelto en fuego mágico, lo que hace casi imposible acercarse a él, a menos que éste mitigue las llamas para lucir sus majestuosas plumas rojas y doradas incandescentes. Además, cualquier intento de apagar este fuego que no sea su propia voluntad, es inútil, porque no es fuego convencional. Por esta habilidad, a menudo, el fénix ha sido asociado con el sol._

 _Los machos en su juventud, presentan un cuerpo largo y fino, pero al llegar a la edad madura, su pecho se infla, de esbelta apariencia robusta y su cola es más larga, mientras que la apariencia de la hembra, su silueta es más delicada y fina, y tiene una cresta parecida a la de un pavo real. Sin embargo, sus diferentes apariencias físicas no influyen en nada en sus habilidades y poderes, teniendo la misma fuerza y dones que caracterizan a estas criaturas._

 _En Equestria, estas aves místicas se han encontrado en diferentes bosques en la zona norte, pero sólo se han reportado la existencia de un número reducido y son muy raros en presentarse ante otras criaturas pese que se haya logrado comprobar su personalidad amistosa y amable; aunque pueden ser feroces y de peligrosidad extrema cuando presienten amenazas, trinando como advertencia y envolviéndose en llamas para volar en su dirección con el afán de espantar y defenderse._

-Entonces no estaba equivocada.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Applejack, sentada en una mesa aparte del que estaba Sunset en la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot. Levantó la cabeza del libro que leía a la par que lo hacía la unicornio.

-Nada…- murmuró devolviendo la mirada al libro -…sólo compruebo algo que me temía.

-¿Se puede saber qué?

-Sobre Philomena- contestó continuando su lectura -. Ella también me cree una amenaza.

 _El mítico pájaro de fuego puede ser muy protector, en especial con sus huevos y polluelos, los cuales han sufrido ataques de los dragones más jóvenes que invaden sus nidos para romperlos y así matar a la cría, puesto que al no terminar de eclosionar, la cría dentro del huevo no ha desarrollado del todo su habilidad mágica de resistencia física y puede morir al acto sin tener la capacidad de resurgir de sus cenizas._

A partir de ahí, se muestra fotografías y gráficos que Sunset no tomó de mucha importancia pero que de todos modos revisó.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño a medida que avanzaba la lectura, dándose cuenta que aún faltaba mucho por descubrir de esta ave. Prácticamente los datos más importantes estaban al comienzo del libro. Desde entonces, son capítulos de estudios y exploraciones fallidas. Las aves no se dejan mostrar. Se acercan pero no demasiado tiempo para desaparecer entre los árboles. Han atacado cegando la vista con un brillo encandecedor en su cuerpo, así como incendiándose entero lanzando leguas de fuego.

No pudo evitar pensar cómo Celestia pudo convencer, por así decirlo, a Philomena, de vivir con ella.

Continuó revisando, mirando que no decía nada sobre cuál era su origen, dónde realmente es su hábitat, cuántos fénix existen y los esfuerzos fallidos por estudiar con mayor precisión esta criatura.

Sunset mantenía la lectura sobre el testimonio de un pegaso explorador y teorías que sólo quedaban en eso, teorías, cuando escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse. Era Pinkie Pie, que con brinquitos, se acercó a Applejack y le estiró un viejo pergamino, indicándole que lo encontró Fluttershy. Sunset arrugó la frente al ver que la vaquera le dio una mirada rápida a ella para revisar el documento estirado por Pinkie.

La unicornio tensó la barbilla con molestia devolviendo los ojos al párrafo, pero ya no leía, sólo era una excusa para pensar en cuánto le incomodada no saber lo que ellas andan averiguando. Sabía que lo hacían por su bien pero…el hecho que sean esas cinco que estuvieran averiguando lo que podría tener. No confiaba en ellas. No tenían un lazo, no compartían nada. Eran unas simples extrañas que la juzgan con esas miradas, comentarios y ese tenso ambiente con intercambios de miradas cada que ella aparece o abre la boca. ¿Pero no se sentía así de mal también cuando lo hacían Las Rainbooms? ¿Por qué le incomodaba tanto recibir ayuda? Detestaba todo esto. Sólo quería que acabase. Quería tirar todo a su paso y ser libre.

Podía sentir las esposas apretar sus cascos, impidiendo caminar por las bolas acero y pesadas y gruesas cadenas. No podía avanzar. No podía huir. No podía sentir libertad. Estaba estancada y sentía que los demás sólo la miraban, sin encontrar las llaves que podían liberar uno a uno sus candados. O más aún, que procuraban que se encontrara así de bloqueada porque libre, era una amenaza. Y sus amigas…estaban tan lejos. Su prisión no le permitía acercárseles. No permitía sentirlas cerca. Escuchar sus risas. Sus voces. Sus novedades. Compartir con ellas las tardes, las clases, las sonrisas. Como dolía quererlas, extrañarlas. Sintió su pecho arder a la par de sus ojos. Sólo quería un abrazo grupal con su calor. Y uno individual, con Trixie. Su garganta le dolía al contener las lágrimas. Ya estaba harta de llorar a diario. Ya no quería soltar una gota más. No debía ser débil. Debía…¿Contenerse? ¿Más? ¿Hasta cuándo? Esta frustración, esta impotencia acumulada, sólo la hacía querer…estallar.

Entonces percibió un olor.

Un olor como a combustión, como un mismo fuerte ardor de su corazón, pero en sus cascos. Esto le despertó el diluvio de pensamientos para parpadear y reaccionar al bajar la mirada y ver que efectivamente, sus cascos sobre las hojas del libro, estaban brillando sutilmente y quemaban despacio las páginas, empezando a subir una delgada línea de humo. Aspiró con fuerza de la sorpresa y apartó los cascos para esconderlos tras su espalda, levantando la mirada de inmediato a las terrestres, quienes desprendieron sus ojos del pergamino al escuchar su aspiración.

-Yo…- jadeó Sunset bajando de la silla -…iré al baño.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de inmediato Applejack poniéndose de pie -. Estás sudando mucho.

-Sólo iré a remojarme el rostro…no necesito que me acompañes- aclaró al ver que la vaquera daba un par de pasos adelante hacia ella.

-Está bien- aceptó y Sunset caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, saliendo. La vaquera miró a Pinkie -. Ve tú.

-Pero dijiste…

-Le dije que yo no iría. No le mentí.

-¡Okie Dokie Lokie!- captó la idea Pinkie Pie sin haber perdido su buen humor y se dio vuelta dando brincos hacia la salida.

…

Twilight controlaba los recuerdos que quería ver y pese los saltos de escenas, se dio cuenta que Sunset tenía la misma rutina diaria: despertar, ir al baño, desayunar, recibe clases, receso y está a un lado, alguien la molesta, de nuevo clases, almuerzo, sale y realiza los quehaceres de castigo, es regañada porque contestó mal, se encierra a su cuarto a renegar el hechizo que no puede realizar. Y se repite lo mismo al día siguiente. Todo con un ceño marcado entre sus cejas, sin casi emitir palabra, sólo para lo estrictamente necesario.

Se veía muy seria, intimidante. Algunos evitaban caminar en el mismo pasillo y otros, simplemente le tomaban de chiste. Pero para Twilight…sentía una profunda lástima. Verla allí, sentada sola por el patio o en la oscuridad de su cuarto, le nacía unas enormes ganas de rodearla en un abrazo contra su pecho, calmar algunas lágrimas si salían y acariciarle la melena en un suave movimiento con su casco mientras le decía que todo saldría bien, que no tenía por qué verse tan infeliz cuando tenía toda una vida por delante.

Quería darle cariño, enseñarle las cosas que se perdía, casi en una forma fraternal. Pero por lo que veía, nadie, ningún pony se molestaba en atender realmente lo que molestaba a Sunset. Tal vez porque habían demasiados huérfanos y pocos cuidadores, o simplemente se limitaban en tildarla de malcriada. Pero nunca vio un verdadero esfuerzo por descubrir qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquella unicornio. Se le hacía duro ver a una potrilla tan carente de ánimo, sin sonreír, ni jugar, ni de actitud risueño como la de cualquiera de su edad.

Casi…casi…era ver como la Sunset que debía estar en la biblioteca ahora mismo, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Es un nuevo día y Sunset luce su moño rojo en el cuello. Twilight la contempla mientras se mira en el espejo. Se arregla la crin y se queda viendo su rostro. Puede ver que una pata se mueve monótonamente, en un tic de ansiedad y apenas la puerta se abrió, Sunset saltó de la silla para mirar a su cuidadora.

-¿Ya estás lista?- se sorprende a preguntar y Sunset se limita en asentir una vez. -. Pues qué milagro que no tenga que suplicarte.

-Puedo quedarme si quiero- le replica mirando a un lado.

-¿Quieres quedarte?

-N-no.

-¿Aprendiste la lección?

-…

-Sunset…

-¡Sí!- escupe mirándola ceñuda -. ¿Me va a llevar al parque o no?

Twilight sobrevuela la carroza en el que van los huérfanos. "Hasta ahora no he descubierto nada relacionada con magia oscura" meditó mientras seguía el camino al parque "La poción me trajo directo a este recuerdo…me pregunto si algo tendría que ver con ese parque…".

Cuando aterriza en el césped de la zona de juegos, varios potrillos salen de la carroza saltando y corriendo directo a jugar. Sunset sale de última, caminando pausadamente pero como si buscara algo con la mirada. Es cuando Twilight reconoce a simple vista un potrillo galopar con prisa hacia Sunset.

-¡Tú!- exclama el unicornio blanco de crin negra, sin poder frenar a tiempo y cae sobre Sunset, arrastrándola un poco en el césped.

-¡Moon White!- se queja pero no tiene tiempo, el potrillo está sobre ella, tomándola de los lados del rostro.

-¡Estás viva! Creí que te había pasado algo- exclamó con una sonrisa de alivio para apretarla en un abrazo -. Estaba tan angustiado. No viniste en cuatro sábados. ¡Cuatro!

-¿Podrías dejarme levantar?- se quejó entredientes.

-Lo siento- exclamó haciéndose a un lado -. Es que me emociona verte. Pero dime, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás completa? ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!- contó tomando cada una de sus patas haciéndola tambalear para después agarrarle el rostro -. ¡Dos ojos!- le bajó la cabeza -. ¡Un cuerno!- exclamó para hacer brillar su cuerno y halarle…- ¡Una cola!

-¡Deja mi cola!- reclamó sacudiendo sus caderas y Moon White apagó su cuerno.

-Parece que no fue nada exterior, ¿Fue interior? ¿Qué te dolió? ¿Aún te duele? ¿Vas estar bien? ¿Qué medicinas tomas? ¿Vas a morir? ¡No te mueras!

-¡Silencio, lunático!- exclama ella con un gruñido y Twilight no puede evitar sonreírse llevándose ambos cascos sobre la boca, conmoviéndose que fue literal cuando Moon White le dijo que desde potrillo tenía esa costumbre de disparar preguntas…aunque parecía que en ese entonces era mucho más irritable...y mucho-. No estaba enferma.

-¿No? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no vini…?- preguntaba pero Sunset levantó un casco y lo colocó sobre su boca, callándolo.

-Porque no quise y punto, ¿Sí? Ahora déjame en paz.

-No puedo dejarte en paz- dijo mientras le apartaba el casco y bajó las cejas -. Te extrañé...

-Aawww- jadeó Twilight para callarse y arrugar la frente -. ¿Esa fui yo?

-Exageras- farfulló Sunset sobándose a un lado de la cabeza -. No eres nadie. Eres un desconocido.

-Mmm…- pensó para sonreírse con astucia y ladeó la cabeza hacia ella -. Soy un desconocido que se quiere dejar conocer para ser tu amigo.

-Por Celestia…- murmuró agotada.

-Dime tu nombre. Se me hace raro no saberlo.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré.

-¿Entonces cómo te llamo?

-No es mi problema- suspiró con rostro cansado y caminó hacia el lado del campo donde estaban las flores.

-Oooh, ¿Entonces puedo darte un nombre? ¡Qué bien!

-¿Qué? ¿Soy un perro?- se quejó ceñuda mirándolo de reojo -. No vas a nombrarme.

-Entonces dime cómo te llamas.

-¡Nunca!

-Pues pensaré en ponerte en un nombre.

-Aarrgh- gruñó para detenerse frente a la primera flor que vio.

-A ver..a ver…- pensaba Moon White dándose toques en el cuerno con una lengua afuera, mirando fijamente a Sunset.

-Con que eras insistente para hacer amigos- pensó Twilight contemplando al potrillo -. Y ahora de adulto, dejaste de serlo…

-Deja de mirarme- avisó Sunset concentrando su mirada en la flor e hizo brillar su cuerno.

-Es que mirarte me hace sentir como cuando es mi estación favorita- comentó sin pensarlo entonces abrió grande los ojos con una sonrisa -. ¡Eso es!- festejó y se puso frente a ella, desconcentrándola del hechizo y que hiciera apagar su cuerno.

-¡Hey!- se quejó levantando la mirada hacia él.

-¡Sunny!

-¿Qué?- dudó, parpadeando.

-Sunny- repitió sonriéndole -. Voy a llamarte Sunny.

-¿Por qué?- reclamó arrugando la frente pero a la vez intrigada.

-Mirarte me recuerdas al cálido verano y por supuesto, sus tranquilos días soleados. También al color del cielo cuando está por caer la noche. El atardecer. Además, ¿No crees que se escucha lindo "Sunny"? ¡Te queda genial!

Twilight miró los ojos suavizados de Sunset, como el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, casi a punto de formándosele una sonrisa pero la contuvo apretando los labios.

-Estás loco- murmuró pero su voz salió diferente. Ya no era tosca, ni fría. Se había suavizado. -. Y no responderé a ese nombre. Ni siquiera es nombre. Es un apodo y no me gusta. Así que no te atrevas a volver a decirme así porque no…

-Sunny- la llamó interrumpiéndola y Sunset calló para levantar la mirada hacia él -. ¿No que no ibas a responder a ese nombre?- preguntó divertido y ella frunció el ceño, avergonzada -. ¿Quieres olvidar eso? ¿Qué tal si te enseño lo que tanto intentas hacer?- preguntó mirando la flor e iluminó su cuerno para hacer aparecer el pequeño domo color gris sobre la flor.

-¿Por qué tú puedes hacerlo y yo no?- se quejó.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe entonces?- preguntó realmente emocionado con sus ojos brillantes.

-No- aclaró -. Sólo quiero saber por qué tú puedes hacerlo y yo no. Y no me digas que porque vas a ese curso intensivo de magia. ¿Qué tienes tú que yo no? Soy mejor que tú.

-Sunset…esa actitud…- reprendió Twilight aunque sabía que era inútil y miró a Moon White, quien torció el gesto. Parecía un poco disgustado por su comentario petulante. Pero lo dejó pasar.

-Pues...- le dijo él -…no puedes crear hechizos que no comprendes.

-¿Eh?

-No lo comprendes, por eso no puedes hacerlo. Es decir, dime, ¿Cómo haces para levitarte?

-Yo…no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- reprochó.

-Pues no lo sé- insistió y él arrugó la frente retrocediendo un poco la cabeza.

-No puedes decir "no lo sé" a algo que tiene una respuesta. Contéstame.

-Sólo lo hago- resopló Sunset.

-Pues explícame- insistió ceñudo abriéndole un ojo inclinándose hacia ella.

-Fue espontáneo, fácil- aclaró para gruñir por sus gestos -. ¡Por eso no entiendo por qué no puedo hacer algo más sencillo como el campo de fuerza!

-Sunny…

-Que no me digas así.

-…piensa…- ignoró su comentario para continuar:-… ¿Qué tienes en la mente, cuando te concentras para levitarte?

-Yo…no lo…

-No digas "no lo sé"- advirtió levantándole una ceja y ella arrugó su frente.

-¿Acabas de levantarme la ceja? ¿Qué significa?

-Supongo que es cuando me pongo firme y serio- torció la boca -. También cuando me siento incrédulo, más que nada en eso. También para bromear y para…

-Aparte de gustarte hacer preguntas te gusta contestar, ¿eh? No pregunté por la historia de tu vida.

-¿Quieres saber la historia de mi vida?- aspiró emocionado para aclarar la garganta y decir:-…Todo empezó cuando vine al mundo un 9 de abril de….

-¡No quiero saberla!- se quejó y el unicornio se rió.

-Estoy bromeando, Sunny. Ahora dime, ¿Qué sientes aquí y aquí cuando te levitas?- preguntó señalando su cabeza y luego su pecho, a su corazón.

-Pues…no lo…- decía pero miró la ceja levantada de Moon White y resopló -. Fue algo sin pensarlo mucho -contestó algo frustrada -…mi cabeza está vacía y mi pecho también…y después mi cuerpo…y cuando me doy cuenta…levito.

-Wow- emitió sonriéndose de lado -. Te deshaces en brisa.

-¿Brisa?- preguntó mostrándose interesada.

-Sí… ¿Quieres ser brisa?

-Quisiera ser libre- murmuró y abrió grande los ojos apenas lo dijo para mirar a Moon White, que también reaccionó igual a ella, sorprendido.

-¿No lo eres?

-Olvídalo.

-Yo no voy a juzgarte. No lo hago. Te dejaré ser así que…sólo sé tú misma- sonrió -. No tengas miedo de ser libre. Como tampoco tengas miedo de aceptar mi ayuda.

-No la necesito.

-Aceptar ayuda sólo refuerza lo que puedes ser…en este caso hacer un hechizo. Te enseñaré a hacerlo, a que puedas comprenderlo como lo haces para levitarte. ¿Aceptas?- propuso levantando un casco y Sunset dudó mirándole la pata extendida. -. Vamos…¿Cómo lograrás ser una Princesa Alicornio si te niegas a aprender?

-No tengas miedo, Sunset- dijo Twilight perdida en este recuerdo.

Sunset se mostró muy dudosa hasta ciertamente con miedo, pero entonces tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó su casco a la de él para sacudirla una vez, cerrando el trato.

-¡No te arrepentirás, Sunny!- celebró Moon White con una ancha sonrisa -. Ahora…puedes llamarme Maestro White, o Profesor Moon. También mi gran y letrado unicornio que me hará pasear por las sendas del conocimiento de la magia equestriana…

-Ya me arrepentí- murmuró con un resoplido bajando la cejas pero se miraron y levantaron una misma sonrisa tirando unas cuantas risas.

Twilight se sonrió, muy a gusto. Al fin algo bueno había visto en la vida de Sunset. Y esa parte, fue su relación con Moon White.

-No te estoy echando- dijo Minuette apenas vio a Twilight de vuelta al presente restregándose los ojos que perdían el brillo del hechizo de la poción, mientras ella levitaba unos frascos, probando mezclas para bloquear la magia oscura para echar un vistazo a los recuerdos -. Pero me dijiste que tenías algo de afán y ya te dije que tomo en serio eso de la puntualidad- y se golpeó por tercera vez su costado.

-Sí, deberé continuar estas observaciones más tarde- explicó levitando el frasco con la poción -. Por ahora debo volver con Sunset y las demás, a quienes dejé encargado revisar unos archivos.

…

Applejack tenía la cabeza apoyada en un casco, leyendo el pergamino viejo que detallaba información sobre el Bosque Everfree cuando se decidió por levantar la mirada en la mesa donde había estado Sunset, con una inevitable molestia sobre su pecho. Acompañar a Sunset durante este tiempo en la biblioteca…se dio cuenta el trato arisco y defensivo que se daban. No sólo la unicornio, sino ella también. Resopló. "¿No puede ser…me siento mal por ser tan recelosa?" se cuestionó rascándose la cabeza y salió de su asiento caminando hasta llegar frente a la mesa de Sunset "Tal vez estoy siendo muy dura" pensó torciendo un poco el gesto y arrastró una silla frente a la que ocupaba la unicornio. "Tiene un punto. No somos amigas y no le damos una oportunidad" continuó su pensamiento quitándose el sombrero para colocarlo sobre la mesa con una suave sonrisa mientras se sentaba "Tal vez sólo necesita saber que puede confiar en nosotras lo que sea que le moleste. Es decir…podría empezar a darle el beneficio de la duda…" concluyó la idea para levantar la mirada hacia el libro que leía de los fénix pero arrugó la frente endureciendo la quijada al verle algo extraño y al arrastrarlo hacia ella, vio el par de páginas levemente quemadas. "o no".

-¡Por mis corrales!- expresó alarmada para galopar fuera de la biblioteca hacia al baño más cercano, corriendo por el largo pasillo, encontrando a Pinkie Pie parloteando sin parar frente a una puerta. -. ¡Pinkie!- la llamó algo agitada de la carrera y la rosada la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah, hola, AJ! Le contaba a Sunset sobre aquella vez que…

-¿Está allí?- preguntó para golpear la puerta dos veces -. ¿Sunset?- llamó -. ¿Sunset? Abre.

-Pierdes el tiempo- exclamó sonriente haciendo un lado la pata y la vaquera la miró -. Desde que entró le hago charlas para que converse pero hasta ahora no ha emitido palabra.

-¿No?- dudó para mirar la puerta -. ¡Sunset, responde!- pidió golpeando la puerta -. ¡Sunset!- pero no recibió respuesta y miró a Pinkie Pie que la miraba confusa -. ¿Segura que la viste entrar aquí?

-¡Sí! La alcancé y la vi con estos ojos que se lo ha de comer los gusanos, que entró aquí.

-A menos…- pensó curvando las cejas -…que ya no esté allí.

-¿Qué quieres…?

-¡Ella puede teletransportarse!- exclamó para colocarse en posición de cuando va a cosechar manzanas y dio dos patadas fuertes que aflojó el seguro de la puerta y se abrió, mostrando lo que sospechaba Applejack -. ¡No está!- jadeó preocupada mirando el baño vacío.

…

-¿El mundo de cabeza?

Lyra Hearstring abrió los ojos. Estaba sentada con los pies hacia arriba en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol de la escuela, viendo de cabeza a Bicmac. Ella no dijo nada, se quedó callada y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Él suspiró colocándose las manos al bolsillo.

-Te guste o no, debemos hablarlo.

-Lo sé- respondió secamente sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Mañana? ¿Cafetería de siempre?

Lyra no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó lo que parecía dormida hasta que asintió cortamente.

-Después de la escuela. A las cuatro- citó Bicmac dándose la vuelta y empezar a bajar las gradas. -. Ya no hay nadie en la escuela. Ve a casa- avisó sin parar su marcha.

Pero Lyra siguió sin responder como si estuviese dormida.

Simplemente quería eso.

Permanecer dormida.

Así era más fácil.

No lidiar con la realidad y soñar lo que quisiera real.

Calles más adelante de la escuela, Bonbon andaba caminando con una sonrisa tatuada, encerrada en un recuerdo que realmente selló de buena manera el día.

*Flashback*

 _-¿Qué? ¿Porque te cruzas de brazos, me lanzas un entrecejo y das esa mirada que despelleja, crees que yo, voy a ceder? ¿A que Cherry Crash se pierda de ayudar a ellas de hacer una noche aburrida de sodas a una diver…?- se quejaba Cherry pero se interrumpió al sentir que su muñeca era rodeada por la mano de Bonbon, quien la haló, arrastrándola por los pasillos -. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me secuestras? Es inaudito- continuaba su queja para dejarse guiar hacia el salón de música, y entró, viendo a Bonbon cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a ella -. No importa qué torturas harás. Yo les prometí que les consegui…- calló al ver una pequeña flor rosa que levantó Bonbon hacia su rostro._

 _-Roseluck tenía libre un par de horas y me la consiguió- explicó, viendo a Cherry contemplar la pequeña flor sin entender pero con una mirada profunda y tierna que le cortó el habla -. Es la flor del fruto de melocotón y…hay, bueno, lenguaje de las flores y…este tiene un significado y significa…"Tus encantos no tienen rival"- habló casi con torpeza, de la propia vergüenza que bien podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas, más aún a ver a Cherry de a poco reaccionar, recogiendo la flor de su mano y mirarla con los ojos vidriosos y ella sonrió lentamente -. Yo…Cherry…es tonto…muy tonto lo que te voy a pedir porque…es decir, somos novias y…se supone que por lógica tenemos que ir juntas pero igual…yo quiero decirlo y…esperaba…- suspiró, bajando los hombros, tomando fuerza y le quitó la flor para acercarse y colocarla tras su oreja y sonreírle, más confiada -. Cherry, déjame hacerte mi Lady al menos por una noche… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?_

 _Cherry sonrió lentamente, vidriándose más fuerte los ojos._

 _-Es…lo más cursi que te he oído decir…- balbuceó rodándole un par de lágrimas. -. Lo único…_

 _-¿Es lo que se te ocurre decir?- preguntó elevando la sonrisa pasando una mano a su rostro -. ¿Es eso un sí?_

 _-Sí- murmuró expandiendo la sonrisa, mostrando los dientes -. ¡Sí, sí, sí, acepto!_

 _-Tampoco te pedí casarnos._

 _-¡Bonbon!- jadeó abrazándola -. No sabes…tú…Bonbon…- la apretó más fuerte -. Me haces tan feliz…quiero que lo sepas. Me has…Bonbon…- quebró en llanto y ella torció los ojos._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Lloras, Cherry? Le quitas la emoción a todo._

 _-Cállate y no me sueltes"._

Bonbon tiró una liviana risa que juraba se la podía llevar el viento, dejando sus pasos por detrás. Tal vez debía ceder más. Tal vez debía ser más dulce, más…cursi. No podía desprender la imagen de la sonrisa de Cherry…aunque debía admitirlo. Invitarla al baile era un jaque para que cediera de no ayudar a cometer tonterías, al menos que no se involucrara. No imaginó que Cherry se emocionaría tanto que fue lo que le puso nerviosa a seguir hablando para la invitación. Podía recordar cómo la rockera tarareaba melódicamente el resto que quedaba de clases, casi invocando animales como Blancanieves y claro, luciendo la flor tras su oreja. Con esto, se dio cuenta que Cherry era el tipo de persona que le encantaba los detalles cariñosos. Y ella no era de darlos como ella quisiera. Se sintió un tanto culpable por eso, pero fue golpe de suerte. La hizo feliz y ella terminó muy satisfecha con su felicidad. Aunque torció el gesto. En serio podía ser un poco fría.

Hoy no tendrían sesión de estudio pues mañana tenían examen de dibujo y diseño gráfico, y Cherry era un as en eso y ella…pues por ahí se defendía. Y no caminaba hacia su casa. Resopló con resignación. Tenía otro tipo de cosas qué hacer.

…

Trixie Lulamoon bailaba por un pasillo de la casa de Fluttershy, mientras la anfitriona la dirigía hacia su habitación. La ilusionista tenía los audífonos puestos, moviendo los labios sin vocalizar la letra de la canción e irradiaba una gran pasión al escucharla y la amante de los animales no se resistió en tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención una vez que entraron al cuarto y Trixie paró un poco su baile mientras se quitaba un audífono para escucharla.

-Yo…lo siento por interrumpirte pero…¿Qué escuchas? debe ser genial para que te expreses así.

-¡Oh, Fluttershy! ¡Sólo escucha la mejor y gran canción que se haya compuesto en toda la existencia!- vociferó con su pose de reina del mundo y le colocó un audífono mientras ella continuaba escuchando con el otro.

" _No quiero ruido, ya no, mi música es destrucción. Lo que me arrojes a mí, te lo regresaré, solo espera y ve. No vas a reír, al ver trucos aquí, te cautivaré…"_

-… _Soy genial ya lo sé…yeih yeih…-_ continuaba la canción Trixie moviendo la cabeza a su ritmo mientras Fluttershy se quitaba el audífono.

-Ah…tú canción.

-¿Verdad que es genial?- preguntó muy sonriente y su amiga dejó bajar los hombros con una suave sonrisa resignada.

-Sí, Trixie, lo es…

-¡Yay!- celebró colocándose de nuevo los audífonos -. Trixie debería componer otra, ¿No lo crees? Pero meh…ésta es tan perfecta… ¡La perfección no se repite!

-Claro…- respondió mirando el reloj -. Llegaste muy temprano para la sesión de estudio. Las demás ya deben estar por llegar.

-Aham. Aham- respondía sacudiendo las caderas en un feo baile perdiéndose en su canción.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena porrista con pasos como esos?- murmuró mirando su baile.

-¿Ah?- dudó, mirándola.

-Que iré por las golosinas- sonrió y caminó para salir del cuarto.

-¡Más vale que tengas galletas con mantequilla!

-Mmm- dudó deteniéndose al pie de la puerta y mirarla -. No tengo, pero en la tienda de enfrente venden.

-¡Aww! Gracias por conseguirle un par de paquetes a Trixie.

-Yo no…

-Por algo eres el elemento de la amabilidad- sonrió parpadeándola y Fluttershy sonrió.

-Claro…regreso enseguida.

-Tómate tu tiempo- exclamó para dar media vuelta y querer acostarse a la cama pero entonces un brillo rosa llamó su atención, dejando caer los audífonos ensanchando la sonrisa -. ¡Sunset!- exclamó emocionada corriendo hacia el estante de madera donde reposaba el pesado libro brillando y vibrando. -. ¡ _Sunset Shimmer escribió y Trixie Lulamoon lo recibió!_ \- cantó en celebración tomando el libro y abrió enseguida las páginas.

" _Queridas amigas:_

 _Hola chicas. Yo…realmente no sé por qué les escribió. Sólo me siento muy sola ahora y mal acompañada. Quería ver si había alguien por allí ahora… ¿Alguien?"._

Trixie arrugó la frente, muy triste. Tomó una pluma que reposaba en el escritorio de Fluttershy y escribió.

" _Querida Sunset:_

 _Hola, está Trixie"._

" _¡Trixie!"_ leyó y sonrió. "¡ _Trixie… ¿Cómo estás?!"._

" _Trixie está bien…pero parece que tú no. ¿Qué ocurrió?"._

" _Es complicado"._

" _¿Dices que Trixie es tonta y no lo entendería?"._

" _Dices eso para hacerme sonreír"._

" _¿Lo logré?"._

" _Siempre lo logras"._

" _Sunset, ¿Qué sucede?"._

" _Sólo me siento extraña…y quería alguien amable cerca"._

" _¿Twilight no lo es?"._

" _Salió"._

" _Oh"._

" _Y me quedé con…las contrapartes de Las Rainbooms"._

" _¿Tan malas son?"._

" _No son malas sólo…no me quieren, y la verdad, no me nace quererlas tampoco"._

" _Sunset, tal vez si les dieras la oportunidad podrías sorprenderte que pueden ser tus amigas"._

" _Ellas sólo saben lo malo de mí. No me conocen realmente. Aunque la verdad, me siento muy contrariada, frustrada con esto, Trixie. Yo "._

Dejó de escribir y Trixie se llevó el libro contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Le dolía mucho el pecho. Se sentía tan mal, tan impotente, tan… ¿Cómo Sunset? Quería ayudarla, hacerla sentir mejor, ¿Pero cómo? Ella siempre lograba animarla, motivarla, esperanzarla. Quería hacer lo mismo. Suspiró, bajando el libro para comprobar que aún no había escrito. Tuvo el presentimiento que debía estar llorando.

" _Sunset "._

" _¿Sí?"._

" _Tengo…miedo a perderte"_ confesó un poco dubitativa " _Por favor…no te pierdas"._

" _Tampoco quiero perderte. A ninguna"._

" _¿No…puedes venir de visita?"._

" _¿Cómo?"._

" _Ya sabes. A visitarnos un rato. Puedes…venir al baile. ¡Sí! Ven al baile. Será genial. Twilight puede venir también para que esté junto a ti. Estarás con nosotras. Pasaremos una noche genial y te sentirás muchísimo mejor de lo que te has sentido en esta semana"._

" _Suena…maravilloso"._

" _¡Lo será! Será genial verte. Recordarás por quiénes luchas día a día y todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo, Sunset. Y pongámoslo interesante"._

" _No, Trixie, no me busques pareja"._

" _¡Eso no, Tocino!"._

" _¡Hey! Jajaja"._

" _¡Reíste! Qué bien. Ahora escucha. No le diré a nadie de aquí que vendrás, así cuando crucen el portal será toda una sorpresa. Las Rainbooms perderán la cabeza. En serio te extrañan y sólo el baile las ha animado. Luna anda huraña cuando es la autoridad alivianada, de seguro porque no tiene a su "sobrina" para bromear y compartir ratos, así que supongo que Celestia también debe estar extrañándote"._

" _¿En…serio?"._

" _Tienes mucho amor aquí, Sunset, Trixie ya te lo ha dicho"._

" _Claro que lo hiciste"._

 _"Y tal vez esos últimos días aquí no te diste cuenta y ahora estando lejos, lo haces"._

 _"Tal vez, Lulamoon"._

" _Entonces, ¿Mejor?"._

"La verdad, sí. _Muchísimo. Gracias a ti"._

" _Jejeje Trixie sabe lo que hace"._

" _Gracias, Trixie, por cier "._

Trixie esperó que completara la frase pero pasó los segundos, que se convirtió en minutos y nunca sucedió.

…

-¡No puedes desaparecerte así!- regañó la terrestre naranja adentrándose a la habitación de Twilight, donde Sunset estaba sentada en el balcón con el libro a un lado, deteniendo la conversación con Trixie.

-Sólo quería estar sola para hablar con mis amigas- aclaró levemente ceñuda levitando el libro para mostrárselo.

-Pero debiste decirnos la verdad- se quejó -. Dijiste que irías al baño y no te encontramos allí.

-Ya me estoy hartándote de ti. Déjame en paz- bramó con entrecejo, encarándola.

-¡No, claro que no! Y debes explicar algo- y mostró el libro de los fénix en un casco -. ¿Por qué están quemadas las páginas?

-No…no lo sé- tartamudeó, sudando frío mirando el libro.

-Mientes- acusó, más enojada -. No te conviene mentirme, Sunset, sólo dejas crecer mis recelos. ¡No me la haces fácil creer en ti!

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. Tú no entiendes lo que me pasa.

-¿Y tú sí?

-¡No!- gritó parándose de golpe con los ojos vidriosos, furiosa -. ¡Y no me hagas enojar!

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-¡Claro que no!- jadeó descomponiendo el rostro -. Te estoy…advirtiendo, que es diferente…

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- exclamó Twilight agitadamente entrando a la habitación con Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy tras de ella -. Apenas llego recibo la noticia de que están peleando- avisó, mirando la pose defensiva de Applejack y la apesadumbrada apariencia de Sunset. La alicornio frunció el ceño en dirección a la vaquera -. En serio no me lo esperaba de ti.

-¿Qué establos hablas?- jadeó arrugando la frente girando el cuerpo hacia Twilight.

-Escuché tus gritos, tenías esa pose contra ella y Sunset está destrozada.

-Ella…- decía levantando el libro.

-Applejack, ¿Por qué no entiendes que necesita nuestra ayuda? No puedes arrinconarla en el balcón exigiéndole con rudeza respuestas, porque te conozco, se te mete algo en esa terca y dura cabeza tuya, y no hay nada que te haga pensar lo contrario hasta que tú misma reconozcas que fuiste una tonta.

Todas, incluyendo Sunset, miraron anonadadas a Twilight. Applejack enserió el rostro y tiró el libro a un lado.

-Sólo quiero protegerte- aclaró con voz pausada -. Pero tú también puedes ser un poco tonta cuando metes algo en tu cabeza dura.

Sunset curvó las cejas e iluminó su cuerno creando la neblina mágica.

-Estaré abajo en los jardines- avisó -. Yo…- no dejó terminar la frase para levitarse fuera del balcón y bajar.

Twilight la miró irse para devolver la mirada hacia la vaquera, que se mantenía firme a su posición pese todo.

-Chicas- jadeó Fluttershy queriendo impedir más confrontación.

-Applejack, Twilight; basta- intervino Rarity.

-Yo…- contestó Twilight, sacudiendo la cabeza suavizando la mirada y el rostro hacia la vaquera -. Applejack, lo siento- pidió acercándose a ella -. Realmente lo siento.

-Lo sé- exclamó suspirando y la recibió en un abrazo-. No es fácil para ti admitir que…se te va de los cascos una amiga.

-Applejack…

-Sunset quemó páginas del libro- avisó cortamente rompiendo el abrazo y señaló el libro caído -. Mira tú qué hacer. Y abre tu mente. Después hablaremos. Todas.

-¿Qué hay que hablar?- preguntó incrédula -. No voy a dejar a Sunset por nada de este mundo por más difícil se me haga ayudarla.

-Lo sé, Twilight. Pero mira…date cuenta que pudo haberse transformado esta tarde. ¿Qué hacíamos nosotras? No estabas. Tú proteges a Sunset, ¿Quién a nosotras, a Equestria?

-Si protejo a Sunset, estoy protegiendo a Equestria. ¿Crees que no me asusta que se me vaya de los cascos? Sí, pero no puedo olvidar que es la misma Sunset que nos ayudó a vencer a las sirenas, la misma con quien me escribía casi a diario y era tan agradable saber de ella.

-Twilight…- murmuró Applejack colocándole un casco sobre su hombro -. ¿Esa Sunset…es la misma que está aquí ahora?

-No…- le dolió contestar, entendiendo el punto. -. Pero por eso mismo me aferro a proteger lo que queda de esa Sunset.

-Por eso la sobreproteges.

-Yo no la…

-Twilight…- regañó con suavidad.

-Sí…eso creo…

-Querida, sabes que nos tienes a nosotras- intervino Rarity caminando con las demás hacia la alicornio -. Podemos entenderte mejor esa actitud tuya con Sunset. Creo que cualquiera de nosotras se pondría así por salvar a una de las nuestras.

-Tal vez no sea nuestra amiga…-opinó Fluttershy -…pero…eres la nuestra y queremos ayudarte…no molestarte o hacer sentir mal a Sunset. No es nuestra intención tampoco hacerle el mal y lo sabes.

-Yo no hago nada para caerle mal- lamentó Pinkie Pie con un exagerado puchero.

-Chicas…- suspiró Twilight abriendo sus patas delanteras para unirse en un abrazo grupal que se acercaron todas -. Tienes razón. lo siento y gracias…- dijo sonriéndose suavemente para dudar -. Un momento. ¿Por qué Rainbow no está aquí con nosotras?

…

-Con todo respeto, Twilight está dejándose manipular y no podemos permitir que caiga en ella como usted, Princesa Celestia- decía la pegaso de crin multicolor frente a la Sala de Tronos ante Celestia, Luna y Cadence. -. Sunset manipuló no sólo a usted, la Princesa Candence también, y la Princesa Luna se salvó pues en ese entonces estaba desterrada. El mundo humano también tuvo que soportar su manipulación. No podemos caer de nuevo en su juego.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué punto quieres llegar?- preguntó Luna con seriedad mientras Celestia asimilaba las teorías de Rainbow.

-Sunset Shimmer no puede andar libre por allí con el afán de que en cualquier momento se convierta de nuevo en un monstruo. Estamos más lejos que cerca de averiguar lo que es ella y no sabemos cuánto más contendrá ese lado suyo- aquello hizo que las hermanas y Cadence coincidieran en un gesto de duda en el rostro -. ¿No se han puesto a pensar, que tal vez no existe una magia oscura que se depositó en Sunset, sino que ella es la magia oscura?

…

 **Pues sí actualicé xD me hice el tiempo y aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo.**

 **So…parece que las cosas se van mezclando para todos…**

 **Saltos en los recuerdos…**

 **Minuette contra reloj…**

 **El universo aún conspirando contra Rainbow… xP**

 **Bonbon es una terrible persona XD**

 **Cherry es amor, Cherry es vida (?**

 **Trixie y su idea de invitar a Sunset al baile…**

 **Sunset se convierte en discordia…**

 **Y Rainbow pony se salió con la suya de hablar con las princesas sus teorías…**

 **Chan chan…CHAN**

 **So, reacciones, comenten y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	9. ¿Preparados?

**¿Preparados?**

-…y así me traicionó Cherry Crash…-concluyó Rainbow Dash cruzándose de brazos malhumorada.

-Sí…- contestó Applejack mirándola muy cansada -…lo entendimos las primeras diez veces que lo repetiste.

-¡Pero es que…!

-Ponte a practicar el gráfico para el examen de dibujo en vez de andarte quejando- regañó Rarity con entrecejo.

-¡Es dibujo!- reprochó Dash, sentada en la silla del escritorio, viendo a las demás en el suelo dibujando. -. ¿Qué clase de persona estudia para un examen que sólo se dibuja?

-¡Pues más vale que Trixie lo haga perfecto para tener el puntaje más alto en nuestra competencia!- exclamó Lulamoon muy entusiasta sin desprender la mirada de su dibujo, a lo que Rainbow abrió mucho los ojos y tomó la hoja y lápiz del escritorio para ponerse a practicar.

Trixie levantó la cabeza para comprobar que su plan funcionó y sonrió, para sentir la mirada de alguien, de Applejack sonriéndole.

-Qué astuta.

-Trixie siempre es astuta- respondió con risa cuando una exagerada aspiración de sorpresa de parte de Pinkie Pie llamó la atención de todas.

La rosada anchó la sonrisa y señaló el estante de libros.

-¡Sunset!- avisó y las demás vieron donde ella señalaba para comprobar que el libro se iluminaba. Entonces las seis se intercambiaron miradas, expectante al movimiento de la otra.

-¡Yo leo!- pidió Applejack de prisa mientras hacia el ademán de ponerse en pie pero alguien le aplastó la cabeza, deteniéndola para tumbarla al suelo.

-¡No, voy yo!- exclamó Rainbow Dash poniéndose de pie de la silla y apenas dio un par de pasos, alguien la tomó del tobillo, haciéndola caer.

-¡Ustedes ya fueron alguna vez primeras, me toca a mí!- reclamó Rarity frenando a Dash sujetándola del tobillo y con la otra mano agarrando por la blusa de la vaquera, pero sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro, mirando a un lado a Fluttershy.

-Emmm, yo…quisiera ser la primera que lea…

-¡A un lado!- dijo Trixie gateando de prisa y con un golpe de cadera, hizo que Fluttershy cayera sobre Rarity, Rarity sobre Rainbow Dash y Rainbow Dash sobre Applejack. -. ¡El triunfo es para Tri…!- decía mientras lograba ponerse en pie, pero Pinkie Pie se montó en su espalda, que el impacto de sentarse sobre ella la hizo caer de barriga al suelo.

-¡Arre, arre, más rápido para ganar yo! ¡Ay, pero que tontita, mejor corro!- se rió de ella misma y se levantó de Trixie para correr en brincos, logrando esquivar los intentos de las demás de retenerla, para ser ella quien alcanzara primero el libro. -. ¡Wiiii!- celebró.

-¡Bah!- reclamaron las demás una sobre la otra en el suelo.

-Bueno, pues, empieza a leer- reclamó Rainbow incorporándose como el resto.

-¡Okie, Dokie, lokie!- avisó muy sonriente y abrió el libro -. Oigan… ¿Por qué están arrancadas dos páginas?

-¡Cofcofcofcof!- soltó Trixie con tensión -. ¡Ahora no, Pie, lee!

-¡Bien, bien!- avisó y paseó sus ojos con rapidez a lo escrito, haciendo diferentes gestos entre asombrada, intrigada y divertida.

-¡PINKIE!- gritaron todas ceñudas.

-¿Qué?- reclamó apartando los ojos del libro para verlas.

-Tienes que leer en voz alta- aclaró Rarity mientras las demás hacían diferentes gestos algo desesperantes e irritadas.

-Aaaah- exclamó la rosada regresando su mirada a la página. -. _"Queridas amigas, les habla Twilight Sparkle. Me comunico con ustedes para avisarles que el proceso para investigar la magia en su mundo comenzará a más tardar, el día de mañana"._

Para ese párrafo, las demás se mostraron interesadas y serias, rodeando a Pinkie Pie mientras continuaba la lectura.

 _-"Tuvimos un inconveniente hace un par de horas. Sunset tuvo un enfrentamiento con Applejack"-_ las demás concentraron la mirada hacia la vaquera, quien parpadeó y arrugó la frente.

 _-_ ¡No me miren así!- reclamó -. No me hago responsable de los actos de mi contraparte.

 _-"Esto ocurrió debido ya que al parecer, Sunset casi se transforma esta tarde y quemó las páginas de un libro que leía. Esto sólo me hace comprobar lo cerca que tengo que estar de ella y acelerar la investigación la raíz de su cambio, por lo que no puedo ser yo quien se ocupe de indagar la magia de su mundo, por lo que enviaré a alguien más y confío en que ustedes puedan recibirlo. Su nombre es Moon White…"._

 _-_ ¡¿Dijiste Moon White?!- chilló Rarity sujetándose el rostro con emoción. -¿Moon White, Moon White?

 _-_ Moon White, Moon White- aclaró Pinkie y la modista chilló ilusionada. -. ¿Sabes a quién se refiere?

 _-_ ¿Qué si lo sé? ¡Claro que sí! Es…

 _-_ …hijo de High Line, un famoso diseñador- completó Trixie, más calmada, por lo que las miradas se concentraron en ella -. Y Moon White es el próximo heredero de la millonaria marca de ropa para caballeros Gentlefancy que fundó su abuelo.

 _-_ ¿También fan?- bufo Rainbow Dash rodando los ojos de brazos cruzados.

 _-_ No. Trixie sí lo conoce de verdad-expresó Lulamoon -. Con esas fiestas de gala, eventos sociales y todo eso, conozco a muchos herederos. Entre ellos, a él- concluyó haciendo que Rarity elevara más la sonrisa y abrió enorme los ojos.

 _-_ ¡¿Lo conoces, son amigos?!- chilló la modista -. ¡Dices tantas tonterías y no dices eso! - bramó agarrándola de su suéter y acercar su desquiciado rostro emocionado -. ¡¿Puedes presentarnos?! ¡DEBES PRESENTARNOS!- gritó sacudiéndola con otro chillido entusiasmado pero entonces Applejack hizo aclarar su garganta, haciéndola despertar de la emoción. Rarity miró a Trixie toda despeinada y suéter desarreglado por la sacudida. La modista aclaró su garganta con una sonrisa avergonzada y la soltó como si nada, - Digo, Oh, ¿Lo conoces, querida? Qué bien…jejeje.

 _-_ Si…- contestó Trixie mirándola con entrecejo y arreglándose la ropa como su cabello -. Yo…conozco a un Moon White…Nos hacemos compañía y charlamos entre nosotros cuando hay esos eventos porque nos parece aburridos y no aguantamos a esos estirados- suspiró para mostrarse pensativa -. Entonces, el que vendrá de Equestria será…la contraparte pony del Moon White que conozco.

 _-_ Es más probable- opinó Fluttershy.

 _-_ Esto será raro- comentó Trixie torciendo la boca -. Continua.

 _-_ Oki- respondió Pinkie Pie y regresó la mirada al libro, que no le daba tiempo de responder o algo ya que seguían apareciendo palabras -. "… _Su nombre es Moon White y es un unicornio muy talentoso con la magia. O al menos lo fue alguna vez. Larga historia. El punto es, que tiene el perfil para esta misión. Es un hechicero, un investigador mágico y tiene un muy agudo sentido de curiosidad que lo convierte en el pony ideal para esta tarea. Por lo que él cruzará el espejo para encargarse de estudiar esos cambios mágicos y teorizar razones de por qué han perdido su magia. Así que les agradecería que estén atentas a recibirlo y guiarlos en su mundo a la vez que les dé toda la información de lo que ha sucedido desde que la corona llegó a Canterlot High, aunque yo le conté, fue un resumen y ustedes pueden profundizar lo ocurrido. Yo cruzaré con él la primera vez pero sólo estaré un corto momento para que asimile su cuerpo. Ya después sólo serán ustedes y él. Pero debo advertirles, que Moon White conoció a Sunset Shimmer. Fueron amigos pero ahora, no puede siquiera tolerar saber de ella, así que agradezco prudencia acerca de hablar de Sunset. Aunque vendría bien en rescatar lo buena amiga que ha sido con ustedes, ya que trato de enmendar esa amistad._

-¿Ahí concluye?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Así parece- dijo Pinkie -. ¿Qué le escribimos?

-Diles que cuente con nosotras y vengan a partir de las dos de la tarde- habló Applejack -. Tenemos esas horas de repaso para el último examen pero podremos pedir permiso a la Directora Celestia por este caso especial y así enseñarle a Moon White la escuela en donde ocurrieron los hechos mágicos.

-También dile que conozco su contraparte- avisó la ilusionista -. Tal vez él conoció a la contraparte de Trixie. Si va haber momento incómodo más vale esté prevenido.

-Qué más incómodo que hablar con las amigas de la que fue suya y ahora detesta- murmuró Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie sacó una pluma de su loco cabello y se puso a escribir.

…

Llegó un nuevo amanecer. El sol ya estaba alto, filtrando su luz en la ventana de aquel cuarto. Moon White abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se le hizo tan raro despertar tarde entresemana, el no preparar la clase del día siguiente o trabajos qué calificar, y también no haber dejado colgado anoche el traje que usaría para trabajar. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Aún se sentía somnoliento y cansado. Se rascó tras el cuello. Se negaba a sentirse aún mal. Dio su palabra. Tenía una misión qué cumplir. Un compromiso qué mantener. Así que sacudió la cabeza, abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces para despertarse mejor y saltó al suelo para ir al baño. Es decir… ¡Cruzaría el espejo! Descubriría todo un mundo nuevo en donde predominaban los aparatos… ¡Aparatos por todos lados! Cuando entró al baño y miró su reflejo al espejo, miró la sonrisa de entusiasmo que decoró su rostro, sintiendo cómo esa emoción se envolvía en todo su cuerpo, enteramente recuperando mejor el ánimo.

-Okey, cálmate, amigo- se llamó la atención apuntando un casco a su reflejo, poniéndose firme y serio -. Esto es un asunto que hay que tomar con mucho tacto, prudencia y… ¡¿A quién engaño?!- soltó sonriéndose de nuevo -. ¡Me siento como si fuese el día de los corazones cálidos!- exclamó para presionarse los cachetes hacia delante y hablar con boca de pescado -. No lo arruines. No lo arruines- se sonrió para reírse de él mismo -. Mmm. Esta misión me hace sentir demasiado contento y ridículo.

-Yo sí que sé lo que es ridículo.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó dándose vuelta para iluminar su cuerno abriendo el espejo que era botiquín también, en un intento de levitar la tijera y guillette, para amenazar lo que sea que le habló. Pero obviamente, la levitación le duró escasos segundos y las cosas cayeron, pero no eran necesarias de todas formas. -. ¿Esto será costumbre?- se quejó ceñudo mirando a Discord. -. Un día de estos me pescarás en el trono y no te gustará…y a mí peor…

-También es un gusto verte, pequeñín- se burló Discord dándole toques en la cabeza haciéndole aparecer un gorro multicolor con hélice que se movía por sí sólo sobre la cabeza mientras que en un casco, apareció una enorme paleta con la cara de Discord del tamaño y peso de una sandía, que hizo bajar un poco su extremidad.

Moon White no tuvo tiempo para quejarse ya que al mismo rato, fue abrazado incómodamente de lado por el draconequus, quien chasqueó los dedos de su pata de león y lo hizo aparecer en algún elegante salón frente las manes, a excepción de Rarity y Rainbow.

-¡Misión cumplida, querida!- celebró Discord hacia la pegaso amarilla, soltando a Moon White, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

-Gracias, Discord- le sonrió Fluttershy volando hacia él con una tierna sonrisa que Discord se infló el pecho, como si recibiera una medalla de honor.

-¿No conocen las cartas?- se quejó Moon White ceñudo para mirar en especial a Twilight-. ¿Sabes qué es que se te aparezca alguien atrás tuyo en el baño? No es nada bonito…- aclaró para enterrar su mirada sobre ella con seriedad, quien le sonrió en disculpa -. Créeme…no lo es.

-Lindo gorro, niño- se burló Applejack para carcajearse y él la miró confundido, para recordar y levantar sus ojos hacia su cabeza, recordando el tonto accesorio.

-Bah…

-¡Linda paleta!- saboreó Pinkie Pie pasando su lengua a los bordes de su boca, inclinándose hacia el dulce devorándolo con los ojos. -. ¿Te lo vas a comer?

-Es tuya, Globitos- ofreció y se lo estiró.

Pinkie ensanchó la sonrisa tomándola con ambos cascos y apenas pasó la lengua, sus ojos se agrandaron, pasando a varios colores. Rojo, amarillo, azul, verde, blanco, morado, café ¡Todos! Para sonreírse con locura y despegarse hacia el techo con un chillido de emoción.

-¡ES EL DULCE MÁS SABROSO QUE HE PROBADO!- celebró abrazando la paleta y empezar a lamer sin control, con sus ojos cambiando de un color a otro sin parar, lo mismo empezó a ocurrir con su melena, hasta los globos de su Cutie Mark lo hacían, excepto su pelaje del cuerpo.

-Dulce del Caos- dijo petulante Discord haciendo aparecer cinco más en su garra de águila -. Ámalo u ódialo… ¿Pero cómo odiarlo con este rostro?- preguntó mostrando las paletas con su cara loca sonriendo -. ¿Quieren?- ofreció estirándolas hacia el resto.

-¡NO!- corearon los otros ponies ceñudos menos Fluttershy, que se limitó a curvar las cejas en negación también.

-¡YO SÍ!- respondió Pinkie dando brincos altos por todo el salón.

-Ustedes se lo pierden- se encogió de hombros Discord para llevarse una garra hacia su barba de chivo, mirando al unicornio -. ¿Saben? Segunda vez que las veo con este tipo. Debo decirlo…- comentó mientras se paseaba como serpiente alrededor de Moon White, como si lo inspeccionara y él lo miraba con molestia -. Es toda una novedad que se junten con un corcel para variar. Empezaba a creer que eran alérgicas a ellos. Aunque…- dudó arrugando la frente, tocándole la punta del cuerno - ¿Este es el mejor que pudieron haber encontrado? Parece muy usado.

-¡Oye!- reclamó el unicornio agitando un casco para apartarlo y se quitó el gorro para lanzarlo sobre un asta de Discord, usándolo de perchero.

-¡QUIERO MÁS, DULCE, DULCE, DULCE!- balbuceaba Pinkie Pie relamiendo la paleta y se acercó a Discord, apartándolo de Moon White.

-En serio- dijo el corcel hacia Twilight -. No invoquen al espíritu del caos para irme a ver.

-¿Y de qué otra forma más rápida vendrías?- preguntó para mirar hacia la terrestre rosa -. ¡Pinkie Pie ya basta!

-¡Ahora no, Twilight!- avisó inclinada e insistente hacia Discord -. ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero más!

-¡Todavía no te terminas el otro!- regañó ceñudo, levantando las cinco paletas sobre su cabeza.

-Será mejor que estos dos salgan de aquí- opinó Applejack y Twilight iluminó su cuerno hacia ellos.

-¡No, no, no me dejen solo con…!- decía Discord pero desapareció tanto él como Pinkie Pie -¡…ella…!- terminó de hablar, en algún otro lugar del castillo, con Pinkie Pie brincando y saltando por todos lados saboreando la paleta cambiando de colores y exigiéndole más.

-Emmm- dijo Fluttershy volando hacia Twilight -. Tal vez deba estar yo con ellos para que…

-¿No se maten el uno al otro de la irritación?- preguntó Applejack.

-¡Oh, no!- se preocupó la pegaso y Twilight rodó los ojos con una sonrisa e iluminó el cuerno hacia ella y la desapareció también.

-Okey- suspiró la alicornio de vuelta a Moon White, quien esperaba impaciente posando su cabeza sobre un casco -. Te hicimos traer aquí para establecer los respectivos puntos a tratar con la misión que te hemos encargado- dijo con voz elocuente haciendo aparecer una libreta -. Preparé una lista…

-¿Siempre haces lista para todo?- preguntó para mirar a la vaquera.

-Ya te acostumbrarás- comentó Applejack.

-Pues sí- exclamó Twilight para aclarar la garganta e iba a empezar a hablar.

-Antes de que empieces- le interrumpió Moon White -. ¿Estoy en el Castillo de Canterlot, cierto?

-Sí- respondió frunciendo el ceño mirando su libreta -. Y acabas de arruinar el primer punto a tratar; la presentación- avisó torciendo el gesto.

-¿Y…?- preguntaba mirando a un lado -. ¿Sunset está aquí?

-Se encuentra con Rainbow y Rarity desayunando en el comedor- avisó desprendiendo la mirada de la lista -. Le dijimos que…

-Continúa con tu lista- suspiró regresando su mirada en ella.

-Bueno…- murmuró mirando la hoja -. Segundo punto…- avisó -. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¿En serio eso está en tu lista?- corearon Moon White y Applejack levantándole una ceja. Twilight se limitó en alzar un poco la mirada hacia él.

-…sólo quiero saberlo…- aclaró para mirarlo mejor. Se veía aún un poco agotado, como Discord dijo que parecía "usado" -. Digo, ayer te desmayaste y te veías muy esmirriado.

Moon White suavizó la mirada, percibiendo preocupación en su voz mientras seguía hablando.

-No voy a enviarte sabiendo que aun estás enfermo- continuaba llevándose un casco al pecho arrugando la frente preocupada …

-Twilight…- le interrumpió, casi, casi, tenía la intención de decirle que despertó aún con cierto cansancio, pero miró sus cejas curvadas, su libreta levantada con neurótico tema hacer lista para todo y su mirada sobre la suya. Él rodó los ojos y sonó la boca, restando importancia -Estoy bien.

-¿Estás segu…?

-¡Oh, sí, estoy bien!- le respondió sarcástico para sonreírse de lado -…aunque casi me infarta un draconequus apareciendo en mi baño por segunda ocasión y me hace pensar que no será la última- expandió la sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros cargando su voz con ironía -. Pero aparte de eso estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Tal vez otro día nos citemos para platicar nuevas formas de hacer parar mi corazón del susto. Si tienes suerte llegarás al infarto.

-¿Sarcasmo?- preguntó con obviedad sonriendo, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia él acusatoriamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-continuó con ese tono de su voz fingiendo sorpresa pero le sonrió en confianza al ver la suya. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente estás bien- aprobó volviendo su mirada a la libreta -. Siguiente punto. Estás recuperado. Podrías empezar hoy tu paseo por Canterlot High.

-¿Ya?- preguntó con emoción para aclarar la garganta y corregirse -. Quiero decir…oh…está bien, si quieres. Me da igual- exclamó pero se le salió una sonrisa con ojos brillantes colocando sus cascos a los lados de la cabeza.

-Claro que no te da igual- comentó para ella misma lanzándole una mirada rápida y volver a ver la lista -. Anoche les escribí a mis amigas de Canterlot High avisándoles sobre tu ida- se interrumpió, mirándolo con mucho interés -. Moon White…

-¿Sí?

-Por si acaso… ¿Conoces a Trixie Lulamoon?

Y él la miró con mucha atención, parpadeándole.

*Flashback*

" _Moon White caminaba por las fueras de una elegante casa de Canterlot, quitándose la corbata con un ceño fruncido entre su traje fino. Llegó hacia una enorme pileta con un esbelto pony parado en sus patas traseras que escupía agua de su boca. Posó sus cascos en la orilla de esta y miró su reflejo, muy resignado y acabado. No era más que un quinceañero y se sentía que había vivido muchas vidas._

 _-Por lo que veo Trixie no es la única que le apestaba esos perfumes caros._

 _-¿Ah?- dudó el unicornio levantando la mirada hacia una pony que estaba del otro lado de la pileta. Era de pelaje azul grisáceo, ojos rosados oscuros y melena cyan grisáceo de franjas celestes._

 _-Trixie no resiste estos eventos- comentó con un gesto desaprobatorio, rodeando la pileta para acercarse a él._

 _Estando a pocos metros, la vio que usaba un vestido de cóctel lila y zapatillas a juego. Tenía unas delicadas flores plateadas con brillantes, que decoraban su melena peinada con ondas, acomodada a un lado de su rostro, dándole un aire de belleza distinguida propio de la clase alta._

 _-Eres una Lulamoon- reconoció y ella torció los ojos con molestia._

 _-Soy Trixie._

 _-Creí que tu nombre era Bea…_

 _-¡Soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie para ti!- corrigió frunciéndole el ceño y parándose con sus patas traseras, expandiendo las delanteras hacia arriba, en su pose de reina del mundo. -. ¡Soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie para toda Equestria!- aclaró para al posar sus cascos delanteros con firmeza al suelo, hacer explotar una cortina de humo y aparecerse con su sombrero de punta y capa purpuras de estrellas, inflándose el pecho y nariz respingada hacia él. Lo que está de más decir la fusión del vestido elegante…con un sombrero de punta como ese._

 _-Bueno…- expresó extrañado -…esto es lo más interesante que he visto en toda la aburrida noche- admitió sonriendo de lado"._

De vuelta al presente, Moon White se sonrió divertido y empezó a reír. Applejack y Twilight se intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Claro que la conozco!- reconoció cesando de a poco la risa -. Sólo la vi un par de veces. La última vez se hastío tanto de la vida que llevaba, que me dijo que dejaría todo para recorrer Equestria y mostrar lo Gran y Poderosa que era- sacudió la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa -. Era una pesada pero su forma de ser, era petulante, pero no por ser elitista, y se me hacía muy graciosa. Pero… ¿Por qué preguntas eso específicamente?

-Pues…su contraparte humana al parecer asimismo conoce la tuya- avisó Twilight y él congeló su sonrisa, muy intrigado con sus ojos grises brillantes y redondos. Twilight se mordió la lengua. Conocía esa mirada.

-¿Hay una Trixie Lulamoon allí? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Le dijiste de mí? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Mi contraparte vive en esa ciudad? ¿Asiste a esa misma escuela? ¿Qué pasa si me encuentro con él? ¿Tendremos la misma vida? ¿Qué si…?

-¡Sigamos con la lista!- interrumpió la alicornio ocultando su rostro con la libreta pero un casco de Moon White se la hizo bajar, y miró su rostro ceñudo.

-¡Contéstame!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Odio esa contestación!- refunfuñó.

-¡Pues no lo sé!- repitió y él gruñó, frustrado.

-¡Se pregunta!

-¡Ni que vomitara preguntas como tú!- se quejó y él apretó los dientes con quijada dura, molesto por quedarse con dudas y ella se rió. -. Una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo, ¿eh?- sonrió con burla -…Maestro White…- dijo para ver al unicornio mirarla agrandando los ojos -… ¿O mejor te digo Profesor Moon?...- continuó disfrutando al hacer referencia los comentarios del unicornio de potrillo, viendo a Moon White mirar a un lado, avergonzado -. ¿Cuál era el otro? ¡Ah sí! Gran y letrado unicornio que hará pasear por las sendas del conoci…

-Twilight- le interrumpió devolviéndole la mirada y ella no pudo evitar reírse más de su sonrojo -. Te agradecería muchísimo que te guardaras para ti cualquier recuerdo que veas. Reconozco las tonterías que decía de potrillo y no estoy orgulloso de ellas.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan duro- exclamó torciendo los ojos con una sonrisa. -. Eras divertido.

-¿Y ahora ya no?- preguntó incrédulo, levantándole una ceja.

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta?- dudó torciendo el gesto pero eso hizo que el unicornio soltara una risa. -. Pero sí, sí lo eres- admitió pensativa -. De a poco, estás dejando acercar más tu verdadera personalidad.

-Mmm- exclamó cesando la risa y recuperando el color de su rostro. -. Sigue con tu lista.

-¿Es normal que no haya entendido?- preguntó la vaquera encorvando las cejas.

-Es que de potrillo Moo…

-¡Twilight!- advirtió ceñudo y ella rodó los ojos.

-No diré nada- calmó y levitó de nuevo la libreta sobre su rostro para susurrarle a la vaquera: -. Después te cuento.

-¡Twilight!- volvió a gritar sonrojado.

-Jajajajaja- rió la alicornio con la terrestre al verle la cara.

…

 _\- Oops!... I Did It Again…_ \- cantaba muy alegre una mujer de mantenimiento rubia mientras terminaba de barrer un lado del gimnasio de la escuela.

-Odio a Britney- se quejó su compañera de cabello café a la altura de los hombros, con un muy marcado ceño fruncido, lanzándole una mirada mientras barría su lado, por la entrada del lugar, aunque sabía que la otra no la escucharía. Estaba muy ocupada rompiéndose los tímpanos con el volumen alto con los audífonos puestos mientras sacudía las caderas, moviendo el trasero, perdida en la canción.

-¡AL FIN!- chillaron de pronto Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwinch abriendo de golpe las puertas del gimnasio, manteniendo una enorme sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, con Celestia tras ellos con una sonrisa resignada -. ¡CANTERLOT HIGH SERÁ CHEESEPINKIEFIESTADA!

-Odio a los niños- dijo la huraña mujer hacia Celestia, terminando de recoger el polvo y caminó hacia afuera mientras agregaba: -. Sólo quería que lo supiera- farfulló con hastío y mala gana.

-Fue lo que dejaste en claro al concluir tu entrevista de trabajo- le recordó con gracia la educadora.

Conocía a esa trabajadora. Tenía una mala actitud pero era una buena persona, aunque no era la preferida entre el alumnado, siempre estaba allí lealmente cuando se la necesitaba, por más que diga odiar todo lo que tiene vida. La mujer se fue refunfuñando con su escoba de allí y la rubia fue tras ella muy animada siguiendo su baile perdida en la canción, mientras, Pinkie y Cheese no paraban de celebrar.

-Pues ya todos hicieron sus exámenes de educación física- recalcó la Directora Celestia atrás de ellos, viéndolos dar brinquitos, conteniendo lo más que podían la emoción. -. Pueden empezar la decoración del baile.

-¡No nos lo tiene que decir dos veces!- avisó Cheese entusiasmado, colocándole un gorro de fiesta, un silbato en la boca y ofreciéndole un vaso de ponche en una mano. Celestia agrandó los ojos, parpadeando incrédula.

-¡Esto será rehiperrecontraquesúperhiperdivertido!- chilló Pinkie Pie haciendo explotar su cañón de fiesta, atacando a Celestia con serpentinas, confetis y globos amarrados con un hilo, los cuales se enredaron en la directora, dejándola toda CheesePinkiefiestada.

-Ahm…- murmuró quitándose el silbato de la boca -…los dejo trabajar…- avisó resignada y les dio la espalda bebiendo un poco del ponche -…pero no lleguen tarde a sus exámenes.

-¡Nop!- corearon sonriéndose mutuamente para darse las caras y tomarse de ambas manos.

-¡Al fin nuestro plan de organización de fiesta se hará realidad!- le exclamó Pinkie Pie.

-¡Noches conectados hasta tarde darán sus frutos!- agregó él con ancha sonrisa.

-¡Esto será genial contigo!- corearon y enredaron más sus dedos, lo que recién cayeron en cuenta que mientras se hablaban, habían acercado cada vez más sus rostros, quedando a pocos centímetros del otro, mirando él sus ojos celestes y ella sus ojos verdes. Sus gestos alegres fueron reemplazados por un rostro algo cohibido pero dulce.

-Pinkie…- murmuró, perdiéndose en la cercanía.

-¿Sí, Cheese?

-¿Tú…quieres…?- preguntaba y ella abrió más los ojos con ilusión pero él suspiró -¿…que cantemos en dúo como lo hicimos para el evento de beneficencia?

-Ah…- murmuró incrédula, apagando su rostro ilusionada -…claro…- sonrió cortamente y soltaron sus manos. -. Aunque ya tenemos confirmada la intervención de Sonata Dusk como cantante en varios números, podemos hacer tiempo… ¿Cierto?

-Claro…

Se limitaron a hablar sobre tema en relación al baile, desde el alquiler de ciertas cosas, el de ya traer los artículos de decoración y saber actuar con posibles contratiempos. Pinkie Pie se mostró de buen humor pero no muy en el fondo, se sentía…no sabía…sólo, la compañía con Cheese le incomodaba. Era casi como si le… ¿molestaba? De a poco, empezó a contestarle cortamente y después los chistes que él hacía encontraba irritable… ¡¿Irritable?! ¿De cuándo acá le irritaba un chiste? ¡Y de él! Lo miraba hablar, sonreír, de buen humor, tan tranquilo… ¡Y eso la enojaba tanto!

Ella frunció el ceño con un pequeño gruñido y se alivió al salir de su presencia cuando sonó el timbre para dar su examen. Pinkie caminaba dándole la espalda pero entonces él la atajaba.

-Nos encontramos después para…

-Sí, sí- contestó ella con voz seca.

-Eh… ¿Pinkie? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí!- contestó dándose vuelta para que Cheese viera sus ojos bien abiertos y fríos, sonriendo con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y ancha, con el rostro tieso. -. Claro que sí, ¡¿Por qué no debería?!- preguntó congelando la mueca y su loco cabello se puso completamente lacio, mientras hacía un tic en un ojo.

Cheese torció el gesto retrocediendo un poco. Parecía…desquiciada. Ella rió agudamente acariciándose las manos entre sí y no dijo más, sólo volvió a retornar su salida sin dar brinquitos, caminando robóticamente.

Él lo sabía. Claro que lo que sabía. Sabía que estaba muy enojada. Sabía también por qué debía estarlo. Suspiró mirando a un lado. "Lo siento, Pinkie" se dijo "Pero no voy a invitarte al baile".

…

" _Dio un último jadeo de dolor en cuanto sintió el hincapié en la boca del estómago que la hizo hasta lanzar una profunda arcada pero igual no salió nada. Por algo le advirtieron no consumir nada para este entrenamiento. Apenas pudo respirar cuando la levantaron un poco del piso, agarrándola de la camiseta y el puño aterrizó sobre su rostro, que el impacto la llevó de nuevo al suelo._

 _Ya no podía. Era demasiado. Tenía tantas ganas de que acabara. Sentía que el dolor de los golpes y patadas se fusionaron y se hizo un solo dolor que se expandió en todo su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar, moverse. Debía admitirlo. Estaba asustada. Pero aun así, sabía en lo que se había metido. Estaba muy consciente de esto y no debía sorprenderse. Pero, tampoco lo imaginó tan rudo._

 _-No llores- le advirtió su atacante -. Y no te atrevas a suplicar. Quieres hacerlo. Lo leo en tu rostro y temblores, pero más que nada, en tus ojos llenos de pánico. Pero no puedes. Aunque asimismo, veo resistencia. Estás decidida a resistir por más que quieras que pare. Eso es bueno, pero sigues siendo débil. Muy débil- agregó y el sujeto se acuclilló a su lado, tomándola de la quijada para que lo viera a sus ojos celestes -. Pero eso se va a terminar ahora, a punta de golpes si es preciso, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no importa si es hombre o mujer tu enemigo. No importa la edad que tenga. Si es más grande que tú. Si es más pesado. No sólo es cuestión de fuerza, es de agilidad, estrategia, coordinación, concentración y hacer todo eso a la vez y con rapidez. No importa si eres mujer, si eres una niña, eso no los detendrá para molerte a golpes, como yo ahora, o hasta violarte cuantas veces quieran, donde les plazca, tus atacantes que te rodearán. Tienes que ser más astuta y fuerte, y yo voy a enseñarte eso…- soltó su quijada -. ¿Entendido, Sweetie Drops?_

 _Ella lo contempló, conteniendo todo. Asintió. El agente sonrió de lado con se segunda, levantó una mano y le apretó un seno con fuerza, estirándoselo, haciendo que gruñera, sacudiera su cuerpo y cerrara los ojos del dolor. Los tenía tan sensibles al forzarlos en una faja, para detener que continúen creciendo, además, de tomar pastillas y hacer ejercicios para eso._

 _-Repetiré. ¿Entendido, Sweetie Drops?_

 _La joven, que no pasaba de los trece años, hizo a un lado el rostro para escupir la sangre contenida, que era lo que le impidió contestarle con voz y le dio la cara para mirarlo a sus ojos._

 _-Entendido, mi Superior._

 _-Así se responde- aprobó para acercar más a su rostro -. Es amor duro, querida. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Los alumnos, bajo mi tutela, hacen que el mundo tema de ellos y no viceversa. Esto fue apenas tu primer entrenamiento. Los siguientes lo harás mejor…es decir, más te vale si no quieres terminar de nuevo como ahora, aunque no perdiste el conocimiento como otros estudiantes y claro, la fuerza que tienes dentro te hace valiosa y te la voy a sacar ya te dije, así esa la fuerza. Te daré un punto a favor por eso- sonrió casi de forma paternal y frotó su mejilla -. Ahora, ve a la enfermería. Aprovéchala cuanto puedas porque después tú misma serás la que curará tus heridas. Ve, si quieres llora, pero ya sabes el tiempo límite. ¿Cuál es?_

 _-Un minuto._

 _-Exacto. Vete ahora- exclamó para ponerse en pie y ayudarla a levantar. -. ¿Lista para tu turno, Golden Harvest?- preguntó mirando a la mencionada, una joven de la misma edad de Sweetie, pelinaranja y piel amarilla, sentada en aquel gimnasio, pálida y con sus ojos verdes dubitativos, observando con cierto dolor ajeno, cómo la chica con quien fue emparejada, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, agarrándose la boca del estómago, encorvada, con sangre saliendo de su boca y zonas del rostro, así como moretones, quien la miró con sus ojos celestes aguados pero a la vez, firmes, tratando de transmitirle fuerza, lo que hizo que Golden dejara ver que tragaba saliva, infló su pecho y emanó más seguridad en los suyos, aunque sabía que terminaría igual o peor que ella. Él sonrió -. Sí. Estás lista"._

-Ya se me hace costumbre verte ensimismada.

La voz de Cherry despertó a Bonbon, que se había perdido en su cabeza con la punta del lápiz sobre la hoja en la que practicaba el gráfico. Estaban ocupando una mesa en la biblioteca de la escuela. Bonbon miró a Cherry de forma ausente, para caer mejor en la realidad y parpadear, sonriéndole.

-Perdón…no es lo mío dibujar y pues, me perdí un momento.

-¿Segura que es eso?- interrogó haciendo a un lado su cuaderno -. No me digas que pensabas en Lyra.

-Ahm…-dudó -. Algo así- contestó contrariada cuando sonó su celular. Lo levantó de la mesa y lo acercó a su rostro para leer-. Debo irme. Te veré después.

-Okey- contestó mirándola tomar sus cosas con rapidez y levantarse del escritorio.

-Hola, Bon…- saludaba Flash Sentry entrando a la biblioteca pero ella lo ignoró, saliendo sin parar su andar. -. No me extraña- sonrió para sí y levantar la mirada hacia la mesa donde Cherry estaba sentada. Sus miradas chocaron y ella levantó la mano en saludo con una sonrisa. -. La artista- bromeó acercándose a su mesa con las manos en el bolsillo divisando sus dibujos bien hechos. -. No sólo esas manos saben moverse para tocar la batería. Te defiendes dibujando.

-¿Preparado para el cero?- preguntó en burla expandiéndole la sonrisa -. No eres bueno dibujando cosas que no sean notas musicales.

-A eso venía aquí- admitió para juntar las manos, en súplica -. Cherry…

-Siéntate, Sentry- le interrumpió para palmear la silla donde había estado sentada Bonbon -. Te ayudaré lo más que pueda a último minuto.

-Y por eso todos aman a Cherry Crash- exclamó chasqueando los dedos en su dirección para sentarse.

-Sí…excepto una…- murmuró con cierta amargura, acordándose de lo que ya no quedaba nada de su amistad con Mistery Mint y miró mejor Flash. Y pensar que porque lo besó a él. Aún se preguntaba la estupidez que la empujó a besarlo. ¿Tan necesitada estaba? De todos los chicos de Canterlot High, tenía que ser justo con el que a Mistery le gustaba. Y un chico. Era el primero y estaba segura que el último. En serio cuando hacía tonterías, lo hacía en grande -. A veces me caes gordo, Sentry- refunfuñó ceñuda.

-¿Ah?

-Coge la hoja y lápiz- lo ignoró desviando la mirada hacia sus dibujos para empezar a aconsejar.

…

-¡Esto estuvo delicioso!- exclamó Rainbow Dash terminando su desayuno para saltar de la silla y dar unas piruetas en el aire. Cualquiera cosa serviría de excusa para mover sus alas ahora que podía al fin volar. Aterrizó de vuelta a su silla levantando sus patas traseras sobre la mesa, ganándose una mala cara de Rarity, pero la pegaso la ignoró para mirar a la pony dorada que estaba sentada junto a su amiga-. ¿No es verdad, Sunset?

La unicornio levantó la mirada de su plato a medio comer para verla y le asintió en silencio. Ni Celestia ni Luna habían desayunado con ellas, por atender asuntos de emergencia. Al mismo tiempo, Rainbow Dash estaba muy risueña.

-Querida- la llamó Rarity y Sunset la miró -. Estás muy callada- le hizo ver y ella suspiró, regresando su comida al plato. La modista inhaló inflando su pecho y sonrió suavemente -. Sunset, ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi boutique aquí en Canterlot?

Tanto Rainbow como Sunset reaccionaron sorprendidas, mirando a Rarity.

-¿Yo?- dudó Sunset, señalándose con un casco.

-Sí. Necesito cerciorar si todo anda en orden.

-P-pero Twi…

-Twilight no se molestará que salgamos un rato tú y yo- animó levantando la sonrisa -. Podrías ayudarme a cambiar la prenda de los maniquís. Quisiera conocer tu punto de vista de mis diseños y si tienes alguna sugerencia.

-¿Es un truco?- dudó arrugando la frente y Rarity le sonrió de lado.

-No te culpo, Sunset. No hemos sido las más tolerantes y admítelo, tú tampoco. ¿Qué si hacemos todo eso a un lado y empecemos de cero? Es decir, debes tener una joya oculta para que Twilight te considere tanto y no quisiera perdérmelo construyéndonos muros.

-Yo…

-Dices que no somos amigas. Pues permíteme presentarme entonces- y le estiró un casco. Sunset lo miró y después a ella y su sonrisa. -. Soy Rarity, la unicornio- se presentó moviendo su melena con el otro casco.

"… _si les dieras la oportunidad podrías sorprenderte que pueden ser tus amigas"_ recordó Sunset las palabras de su conversación con Trixie de ayer. Entonces sonrió con más seguridad y le estiró el casco.

-Sunset Shimmer…también la unicornio….alguna vez humana, pero ahora unicornio.

Ambas ponys se sonrieron y Rainbow Dash quedó de piedra con la frente poblada de arrugas.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- preguntó la pegaso, incrédula.

-Sí, Rainbow- respondió Rarity mirándola con seriedad -. Y puedes venir con nosotras si estarás en buen plan.

Rainbow miró a la modista y después a Sunset, tiró un gruñido y salió de allí volando.

-No te preocupes, querida- alentó Rarity al ver cierta preocupación en Sunset -. Rainbow puede ser muy recelosa con enmendar amistades. Cuando se reconcilió con su amiga de la infancia, Gilda, le costó mucho.

-¿Así? ¿Cuántos días?

-Bueno…fue uno…pero ya llevaban bastante tiempo separadas y no tenía ánimos de reconciliarse con ella. Pero ya ves cómo cambió de parecer. Lo hará contigo. Sólo dale tiempo para asimilarlo.

Sunset no estaba segura de eso. Pero sintió muy…cálido el hecho que Rarity intentara sentirla cómoda.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió -. Será mejor al menos avisarle a Twi…

-¡No!- se le salió decir mirando a Sunset bajando de la silla y claro, su rostro confundido por la reacción -. Quiero decir…yo iré…jejeje…

-¿Y…por qué no puede ir a verla yo? Sólo está trabajando con Pin…

-Porque…porque…- pensaba y miró su plato -. ¡Ajá!- señaló su comida -. No has terminado tu desayuno.

-No tengo mucho apetito.

-No, querida. Ya saben lo que dicen. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Yo iré- avisó bajando de la silla -. Mientras, tú termina de comer. Estaré aquí en un minuto- le sonrió para darse la vuelta y pensar la de pasillos y escaleras a subir para llegar a la torre donde estaría Twilight con Moon White. Refunfuñó. En momentos así en serio deseaba poder tener la habilidad de teletransportarse.

…

-¡Vinyl! ¿Ya sales?- reclamaba Rainbow Dash con ya mucha insistencia.

-Uno no puede ni hacer pipí en paz- se quejó la DJ dentro del cubículo del baño de mujeres.

-Déjala hacer pipí en paz- regañó Trixie a Dash, mirando su tenso rostro -. Esto ya no es divertido…- murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- se quejó ella mirándola -. ¡Todo nos sale mal!- y volvió a golpear la puerta del cubículo -. ¡Vinyl! ¿Estás haciendo del dos o del tres?

-¡Rainbow!- bramó Vinyl irritada, abriendo de golpe la puerta y mirarla con el ceño bien fruncido -. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-Pues Trixie y yo queremos reu…

-¡Ah, no pues, ya me sé esa historia!- le interrumpió haciéndose a un lado para caminar hacia los lavamanos -. Quieres reunir chicas…blablablá…baile…blablablá…sin parejas…blablablá. ¡Todas las chicas de Canterlot High lo saben!

-¡Y es que todas se nos han negado!

-Me da pena tú caso pero….

-¿Entonces te unes?- preguntó viendo a la DJ lavarse las manos.

-Rainbow…- suspiró -. Sabes que tengo el compromiso de ser quien ponga la música en el baile.

-Pero podrías en esta ocasión…

-La verdad- volvió a interrumpirla dándose vuelta y sacudir sus manos lavadas –es un compromiso que tengo con Pinkie Pie y yo soy alguien de palabra. Además disfruto del baile viendo a todos gozar la música que mezclo- sonrió petulante -. ¿Crees que es fácil rechazar la lluvia de invitaciones a que sea pareja con estos ojos?- preguntó sacándose las gafas y parpadear sus coquetos ojos color cereza.

-Aarrghh- se irritó Rainbow -. Bien. Has lo que quieras. Ahora me queda Octavi…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se carcajeó de golpe Vinyl agarrándose el estómago pero al levantar la mirada vio la cara seria de Rainbow y el gesto dubitativo de Trixie -. Oh… ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó torciendo la boca -. Rainbow… ¿De verdad vas a decirle a Octavia Melody? ¡Tienes que estar realmente desesperada para pedírselo a esa estirada!

-Lo está- contestó Trixie entredientes.

-¡Silencio, Lulamoon!- regañó Rainbow y Trixie se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Dash miró a Vinyl -. ¿Dónde está Octavia ahora?

-¡¿Y yo qué sabré?! ¿Acaso soy su niñera?- reclamó pero Rainbow y Trixie se la quedaron mirando. Vinyl suspiró mirando a un lado -. Debe estar en el salón junto al de manualidades practicando su guitarra gigante.

-Es chelo- corearon ambas.

-¡Lo que sea!

-Bueno, iré ahora a pedírselo- avisó caminando hacia la salida -. Vamos, Trixie.

-En realidad…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rainbow volteando para ver a Trixie firme con los brazos cruzados -. No…Trixie…tú no.

-Esto dejó de ser divertido hace mucho- sinceró ceñuda -. Y sólo te la pasas gritándole a Trixie, discutimos y por el bien de nuestra amistad, abandono esto porque Trixie ya ha aguantado mucho tu actitud esta semana.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy perfecta!

-Claro que no. Ayer en la sesión de estudio no dejabas de quejarte y no nos dejabas concentrar. De seguro Trixie te ganara en puntaje por eso.

-¡Pues gáname! No me importa, traidora.

-Trixie no es…

-¡Pues bien! ¿Quién te necesita?

-Pues tú- contestó -. Si cambiaras esa defensiva, Trixie se queda.

-¡Yo no estoy defensiva! ¿Por qué dices que estoy defensiva? ¡Tú estás defensiva! ¡Deja de estar defensiva!

-Cielos…qué defensiva está- comentó Vinyl posando una mano en su cintura.

-Rainbow, algo más te molesta, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Trixie con cuidado rompiendo el cruce de sus brazos -. Es por…ya sabes…la pareja de Roseluck…- susurró y Rainbow acentuó su ceño fruncido.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, Lulamoon! Apenas empezamos hacer amigas esta semana ¿y crees conocerme? La única razón por la que te invité a la sesión de estudio con las demás es porque dabas lástimas con tu preocupación por Sunset.

Apenas lo dijo, Rainbow se mordió la lengua, viendo el rostro descompuesto de Trixie, que dejó de mirarla por desviar la cara.

-Así como me preocupo por Sunset- le murmuró firme para devolverle la mirada -. Tú también me preocupas. Trixie sólo quiere ayudar.

-Oh, Trixie…- exclamó Vinyl posando una mano sobre su hombro, mirando en regaño a Rainbow. -. Hey, estás siendo dura con Lulamoon.

-Trixie…- dijo Rainbow con un suspiro mirandola suavemente -. Lo siento, no quise…yo…no te preocupes. No te voy a obligar- avisó dando la espalda y se fue del baño.

-Rainbow anda hecha la muy…- se quejaba la Dj.

-Déjala- le interrumpió Trixie -. Tiene el corazón roto. No piensa lo que hace. Ya lo solucionaremos. Al menos Trixie lo volverá a intentar.

Vinyl suspiró, contemplándola para suavizar el rostro con una sonrisa.

-Vaya…nunca pensé que llegaría este día.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dudó levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-El día en que…- rió un poco -…defendería a Trixie Lulamoon- y soltó otra risa que Trixie hizo sonreír. -. En serio, Lulamoon. Antes eras una pesadilla. Era demasiado molesto tú sola presencia. Llegabas y te juro que me arruinabas el día. El desayuno me lo hacías devolver con esas frases e irritable petulancia que me daban ganas de coger tu sombrero y…

-¡Ya entendí!- gruñó mostrando los dientes.

-A lo que quiero llegar es, que de esa Trixie…no ha quedado prácticamente nada. Emanas otro tipo de energía. Es…agradable estar contigo- dijo muy, muy extrañada, arrugando la frente y torciendo la boca -. Realmente no creí que llegaría este día- concluyó sonriendo y la abrazó de lado.

-Wow, ¿En serio?- se asombró sonriéndose -. ¿Desde cuándo ves a Trixie así?

La Dj posó su cabeza junto a la de Trixie, pensativa, haciendo memoria.

-Mmm…al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ver que te juntabas con Sunset Shimmer.

-Oh…- murmuró.

-Sí…fue raro verlas juntas. Es decir, Sunset se había reformado pero, ya sabes, ella tiene su carácter. Cuando empezabas con tus comentarios y peleas con Las Rainbooms, Sunset no temía apretar el puño y defenderlas. Hasta lograbas acalorarle la cara. - recordaba riéndose pero Trixie arrugó la frente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Es cierto…Shimmer detestaba a Trixie. Pero…Trixie también a ella…sólo porque siempre me regañaba, me llamaba la atención. Me sentía muy tonta al lado de alguien tan…lista y admirable con esa historia de reformación.

-Mmm- pensó la Dj, pensando en alguien que la hacía sentir así -. Entiendo.

-También empecé a sentir celos por eso…

-Y entiendo eso también.

-Pero entonces Sunset defendió a Trixie. La hizo sentir que valía la pena sacrificarse por Trixie cuando pensaba que estaba sola y nadie la valoraba. Admitió que los regaños y sus acercamientos eran porque veía luz en mí, y confiaba en mí.

-Ajám.

-Quería que fuera mejor. Que fuera feliz. Creía en mí y eso hizo que creyera en mí misma. Que ya no quería estar sola. Que quería amigos. Que podía querer y merecía ser querida. Por eso…ella se ganó mi lealtad, mi cariño, mi respeto. Por eso la extraño tanto, Vinyl. Lamento si puedo ser nostálgica pero es inevitable no ponerme triste cuando mi mejor amiga se fue sin poder explotar más nuestra amistad y no sé cuándo volverá. Está lejos y yo acá. Puedo escribirme con ella pero no es lo mismo. Al menos ella sabe lo que Trixie piensa de nuestro lazo y me tranquiliza bastante- suspiró, asombrada del peso que se sacó encima y miró mejor a Vinyl, quien parecía sorprendida, sus gafas habían caído a la punta de su nariz y sus ojos…sus ojos estaban grandes y vidriosos …¿Vinyl?- llamó ante su rara reacción.

-¡TAVI!- jadeó con un puchero y salió corriendo del baño.

-¿Qué…?- exclamó Trixie realmente extrañada y fue tras ella.

* * *

-¿Tengo cara de querer ir?- preguntó Octavia Melody a Rainbow, con una cara enseriada, sentada en una silla con su chelo a su lado.

-¡Oh, vamos, Octavia! ¡Sacúdete un poco!

-¡Por favor, Rainbow! No rebajaré mis modales en una salida nocturna como esa que planeas- se indignó con ese acento inglés y refinado para fruncir el ceño -. ¿Por qué no se lo dices mejor a la inculta de mi compañera de cuarto? De seguro que aceptará.

-Ya le dije y no puede por mantener el compromiso con Pinkie de ser la Dj en sus fiestas.

-Mmm sí, Vinyl es alguien de palabra… ¡Quiero decir! Pues lástima, Rainbow. Pero mi respuesta seguirá siempre un "no". Y cuando digo "no" es un "no". ¡Hum!

-Octavia…- suspiró, ingeniando otra manera de convencerla -. Tú eres estudiante de intercambio, ¿no es así?

-Así es.

-Pues todos los chicos de intercambio, se irán este domingo.

Octavia no respondió enseguida, dejando suavizar el rostro con cejas caídas, mostrándose algo triste.

-Pues…- emitió con voz suave -…así es.

-Y eso de renovar el intercambio no es seguro para el próximo semestre.

-Ajám…- murmuró, más triste.

-Por eso, tienes que aprovechar el último día que te queda en Canterlot High. Hacerlo inolvidable, ¿Entiendes?

-Eso creo…supongo…- contestaba ya mirando a un lado, más decaída -. Hacer las cosas que…me retuve por tanto tiempo…

-¡Exacto!- celebraba ya expandiendo la sonrisa. -. Esa noche podrías aprovecharla para hacer lo que tanto retenías por tu tonto orgullo.

-Sí…sí…- asentía, mirándola más decidida. -…ese tonto orgullo…

-Para que cuando estés en el avión, puedas sentirte satisfecha y tranquila que disfrutaste tu estancia aquí.

Octavia juntaba piezas, asintiendo en acuerdo, sorprendida.

-No puedo creer lo que diré pero, Rainbow, ¡Tienes toda la razón!

-¡Así es!- se emocionó -. ¿Entonces cuento contigo?

-¿Qué?- dudó, frunciéndole el ceño de nuevo -. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No me refería a eso. ¿No escuchaste cuando dije que soy firme cuando digo un "no" como respuesta?

-¡Y es que eres la persona más terca que conozco!- gritó alguien más y Octavia se levantó de la silla en un salto haciendo a un lado a Rainbow.

-¡VINYL!- celebró juntando las manos, viendo la Dj al pie de la puerta del salón y a Trixie jadeando de la carrera que hizo para alcanzarla.

-¡TAVI!- exclamó ella con las gafas levantadas sobre su cabeza -. ¡Tavi, yo…lo siento tanto por ser una pesada todo este tiempo!- decía empezando a caminar hacia ella.

-¡Yo también!- admitió, también en marcha hacia la Dj -. Fui muy orgullosa con mis costumbres y no respeté nuestras diferencias.

-Yo tampoco lo hice, Tavi, y lo lamento mucho. Pero Trixie me hizo dar cuenta cuánto te me harás falta cuando te vayas este domingo sin haber aprovechado tu amistad.

-¿Ah, sí?- dudó Trixie.

-Y Rainbow me hizo reconocer que debía dejar a un lado el orgullo para ser sincera contigo al fin porque si no, me iría intranquila de aquí- le dijo Octavia.

-¿Qué yo hice qué?- dudó Dash también.

-Y es que…- coreaban ambas, ya frente a frente -. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!- exclamaron muy sonrientes y se abrazaron.

-¡¿Qué, cómo?!- jadearon Rainbow y Trixie, patidifusas, explotándoles la cabeza. -. ¡Ustedes se odian!

-Voy a extrañar tanto tus ruidosas mezclas por las noches- confesó Octavia para sonreírse -. Aunque admito que una que otra pueden escucharse muy hermosas. Cuando no estabas… ¡Las reproducía!

-La verdad tenías toda la razón en cuanto musicalizar con clásicos mientras estudias- admitió riéndose un poco -. Tú te quejabas de mí por estudiar con los audífonos puestos…cuando en realidad andaba escuchando al Pelos Locos y al judío pelón.

-Beethoven y Arnold Schoenberg.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla -. Eres la persona más culta que conozco y admiro mucho eso de ti. También celaba un poco tu elegancia y tu cultura. Pero eso después se convirtió en admiración y te termino de aceptar.

-Y tú eres la persona más creativa que alguna vez me he topado. Admiro tu facilidad de hacer las cosas diferentes aunque me irriten…admito que me ponía un poco celosa por esa seguridad y actitud alivianada que presentas. Pero asimismo, se convirtió en admiración y sólo te deseo lo mejor. También te acepto tal cual eres.

-¡Tavi!- sonrió y se volvieron abrazar -. Voy a extrañarte mucho.

-También me harás falta, Vinyl.

-¡Tenemos que aprovechar lo que nos queda juntas de aquí al domingo!- dijo Vinyl rompiendo el abrazo.

-¡Apoyo la noción!- sonrió -. ¡Podemos fundir nuestros géneros musicales para estrenar en el baile!

-¡Y sigues siendo lista!- exclamó en acuerdo y ambas enroscaron sus brazos para salir del salón, charlando los planes a hacer antes de que Octavia marche a Inglaterra.

Trixie y Rainbow las miraron irse para compartir una mirada entre ellas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Trixie, aun procesando todo.

-Lo obvio- murmuró ceñuda -. ¡El universo ataca de nuevo!- reclamó para suspirar y mirar a Trixie -. Oye…lo que dije hace rato…

-No lo dijiste de verdad- le interrumpió mirándola -. Lo sé.

-Lo siento mucho- sinceró arrepentida -. Yo…ando…

-Aún te gusta Soarin, ¿cierto? Quieres perdonarlo pero eres muy orgullosa.

-No lo entiendes, Trixie- murmuró -. ¿No te das cuenta? Él…no luchó por mí…fui dura pero…una parte muy profunda quería que no se diera por vencido.

-Mmm- pensó -. ¿Qué acabamos de ver?

-¿Me tomas el pelo, Lulamoon?

-Me refiero que…acabamos de ver a dos personas que decían odiarse cuando por dentro, se querían, pero por puro orgullo no supieron aprovechar su amistad. Casi era tarde…

-Veo por dónde vas…- admitió, viendo las semejanzas con su situación -. Lo siento, Trixie. En serio. Tal vez tengas razón y ando…un poco defensiva.

-¿Sólo un poco?- ironizó.

-Sí…un poco…- respondió para sonreírle de lado. -. Eres una buena amiga, Lulamoon.

-Gracias… ¿Verdad la suerte que tienes de tener a Trixie de amiga?

-Debiste arruinarlo con tus comentarios, ¿no?- reprochó pero con buen humor y Trixie se infló el pecho.

-Así aman a Trixie jejeje.

…

-¡Qué sí!

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¡Dije no!

-¡Moon White!

-¡Twilight!

-¡Por Celestia!- intervino Applejack mirando a ambos ponys ceñudos para enfocarse en el unicornio -. Pero cómo olvidé lo terco que eras. Admítelo. Twilight tiene un buen punto.

-No. No lo tiene- se negó el unicornio.

-No tienes empleo y vas estar ocupado en esta misión que no tendrás tiempo de algún otro- recalcó la terrestre -. Deja que Twilight te pague por tus…

-¡Es un favor!- le interrumpió -. Le estoy haciendo un favor y los favores no se cobran.

-Pero tú…

-¡Qué no!- contestó…una vez más.

-¡Qué sí!- dijo esta vez Applejack.

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Dije no!

-¡Que digas sí, caray!- se sulfuró.

-¡Basta!- reclamó Twilight y se puso firme ante el unicornio -. Acepta el sueldo, Moon White, o no cruzas el espejo.

-Eso te perjudica más a ti que a mí.

-Oye, ¿No que no ibas a ser terco conmigo?- reprochó y él suavizó un poco el ceño -. No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que te quitaré el tiempo para otro trabajo que puedas hacer.

Moon White le mantuvo la mirada, aun cerrado, pero aunque costándole, le dio la razón. Prometió no ser más terco. Suspiró, destensado su cuerpo de la defensiva.

-Twilight…

-Acepta el sueldo.

-No lo haré- exclamó con serenidad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no lo necesito.

-Claro que sí.

-No lo necesito- continuó con esa calma, mirándola-. Créeme cuando te digo que no lo necesito.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes una bóveda oculta con millones de bits?- fue sarcástica.

-…

-Un momento…- murmuró y Moon White le asintió suavemente.

-En serio, créeme cuando digo que no necesito el dinero.

-Porque tienes el suficiente- habló Applejack -. Claro…tu padre, ese High Line que tanto habló Rarity, era de familia adinerada. Pero creí…

-Larga historia- farfulló él -. Será cuento para otro día…o nunca, sí, mejor lo último.

-Hey…- reprochó Twilight.

-Pasado ese punto de tu lista, ¿Algo más?

-No…- avisó viendo su libreta -…ese punto lo dejé al final porque sabía que te pondrías terco.

-Entonces…nos vemos en la tarde en tu castillo…realmente a veces olvido que eres Princesa.

-¡Se las devuelvo!- exclamó Discord apareciendo entre ellos con Fluttershy volando a su lado y sosteniendo a Pinkie Pie con una pata, ya que andaba toda flácida y cara relajada, como si acabó todo su combustible.

-¿Qué es esas cosas?- preguntó Applejack viendo unos parches en el cuerpo de Pinkie.

-Emmm…parches que calman la ansiedad del Dulce del Caos- contestó Fluttershy estirando las patas de Pinkie, mostrando los parches con la cara de Discord en ellos. -. Fue lo único que la tranquilizó.

-Eran…deliciosos…- balbuceaba Pinkie con una floja sonrisa.

-Demasiados para ti- exclamó Discord para chasquear los dedos y hacerla desaparecer y reaparecer apoyada en la vaquera. -. Entonces, ¿Ya terminaron su jueguito?- preguntó para gruñir -. Aun no recuerdo porque ando haciendo este favor, de hacer expreso a…a…- dudó y miró al unicornio -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Moo…

-¡Cómo sea!- interrumpió -. ¿Me recuerdan por qué interrumpo mi ordenada rutina caótica por…? ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Moo…

-¿Me dirán o no?- volvió a interrumpir y el unicornio rodó los ojos resignado.

-Somos amigos y simplemente es un favor- contestó Twilight.

-Sí…sí…- contestó sin interés.

-Sí, somos amigos- sonrió Fluttershy chocando sus cascos entre sí tiernamente y Discord sonrió encantando.

-¡Claro!- respondió destellante -. ¡Oh, la amistad! Una de las cosas más valiosas que enriquece a la bella y amada Equestria- exclamó para inclinarse hacia la pegaso conteniendo emoción -. En especial amigos como tú, querida Fluttershy. ¡Y, ah! Claro, ustedes también- agregó con una pata hacia adelante en dirección a la alicornio y la terrestre.

-Claaaaro- rodó los ojos Twilight. -. Pues Moon White ya se iba.

-¿Quién es Moon White?- dudó Discord enarcando una ceja.

-¡Yo!- bramó el unicornio con entrecejo. -. ¿Tan difícil es grabarte mi nombre?

-Ya, no seas llorón- reclamó y chasqueó los dedos para hacerle aparecer un chupón en la boca y un babero en el cuello. El unicornio le frunció el ceño y escupió el chupón hacia él y se quitó el babero.

-¿Quién para aguantarte?

-Tú ya te ibas, pequeñín.

-No me dig…- sólo se escuchó decir cuando desapareció tras el chasqueo de Discord.

-Me agrada- sonrió Discord -. Es tan trolleable. ¡Discord tiene un nuevo pony a quién fastidiar! ¡Digo!- se reprendió mirando a la pegaso -. Un nuevo amigo. Porque Discord tiene mucha amistad que dar- agregó colocándose una aureola sobre su cabeza, la cual se incendió para aparecerle unos pequeños cuernos rojos cerca de los que ya tenía.

-¡Twi…Twilight…!- balbuceó Rarity entrando al salón totalmente cansada.

-¿Rarity?- dudó ella acercándose.

-Debi…debieron estar…en…el último salón…de la torre más alta…y distanciada del…casti…- no terminó de hablar para dejarse caer al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sunset y yo saldremos…a mi boutique…- avisó -. Ya sabes. Con lo que hablamos…anoche. De pasar cada una tiempo con ella…

-Gracias, Rarity. Vayan pero por favor, nada de atacarla o mala vibra. Y ya sabes, si ves algo anormal, usa una de las esferas de invocación para que Discord llegué y puedan regresarlas de inmediato hasta mí.

-Tú tranquila, querida- contestó recuperando ya el aire e irguiéndose. -. En serio quiero cambiar las cosas con ella. Aunque aquí entre nos, Rainbow no está feliz con eso.

-Es la única que se negó realmente anoche- recordó arrugando la frente. -. Eso me preocupa.

-Ya hablaré con ella- avisó Applejack dejando a Pinkie sentada y se acercó a Twilight, colocando un casco en un hombro en son de apoyo.

-Gracias pero…- dijo mirándola fijo -…esta vez no te dejes influenciar tan fácil.

-¿Disculpa?- soltó crispando el rostro y apartó el casco con un entrecejo -. Yo no me dejé influenciar por nadie, Twilight. ¿Es que este tema no va cerrarse nunca?

-Tú anoche admitiste darle la oportunidad a Sunset, pero también ser fiel a lo que dicen tus instintos, y éstos sólo te llevan a dudar de ella.

-Estás siendo sobreprotectora justo ahora, Twilight, y dijimos que podemos entenderte pero también dije que abrieras tu mente, cosa que no has hecho. Sigues igual de cerrada.

-Uuuh, ¿Problemas en el paraíso de la amistad?- disfrutó preguntar Discord a Fluttershy. -. Hasta los elementos de la armonía tiene sus buenos tiempos de tensión y diferencias.

-Sólo un poco- le contestó pero con cejas curvadas. -. Aunque admito que en esta ocasión está durando demasiado.

…

Con un suspiro de liberación, Applejack salió del salón tras el examen. Se restregó los ojos caminando directo hacia el bebedero. Podía escuchar sus pasos como ecos. Caminaba sola. Gran parte de los alumnos se hallaban en pleno examen y la escuela era casi desolada a esas horas. Siendo una de las primeras en terminar, quiso aprovechar esa soledad y recordó las calientes miradas de sus compañeros, celosos y frustrados al verla terminar mientras ellos aún se las ingeniaban para salir bien.

Sí, era dibujo, "materia fácil"…pero por pensar eso, es justo por lo cual todos hacen sus garabatos al no practicar como se debe y saquen esos horrores de calificaciones.

Cuando la vaquera terminaba de cruzar el pasillo hacia el bebedero, se encontró a la joven de piel amarilla, ojos verdes y cabello naranja, que terminó primero que ella el examen, bebiendo primero en el bebedero. La vaquera le lanzó una mirada escéptica mientras terminaba de acercarse y Carrot Top levantaba la cabeza para sonreírle amable.

-Hola Applejack, ¿Qué tal el examen?-preguntó.

-No me quejo, Carrot- se limitó en contestar y se inclinó a beber.

-Estuvo fácil los gráficos que mandó- conversó acariciándose el cabello para soltar una delicada risa -. Cherry es la mejor de la clase en la materia pero es muy perfeccionista- rió adorable -. Siempre se queda hasta sentir que su obra maestra está perfecta. Ella volvió a pedirme prestado mi borrador en forma de corazón aunque tiene el suyo. Supuse que le gustaba mucho y se lo terminé regalando. Es que ella me regaló un bolígrafo y yo…

La voz suave y agradable de Carrot…de alguna forma Applejack la sintió muy melosa y la asqueó.

-Te ves…cansada- escuchó decir a la par que dejaba de beber y levantaba la cabeza.

-Algo- admitió parpadeando lento mientras se secaba la boca-. La granja, los exámenes y…otros asuntos personales, me tienen un poco estresada pero no es nada que no pueda lidiar.

-Ya veo…al menos tendrás una distracción en el baile del sábado- le sonrió. -. ¡Ya mañana es último examen y allí fiesta!- celebró juntando las manos para posarlas a un lado de su rostro con una entusiasta sonrisa.

-Sobre eso…- suspiró levantando ambas cejas -. Dudo que asista.

-¿Cómo así?

-No estoy de humor.

-¿Ni con tus amigas?- preguntó y ella se infló el pecho para exhalar con la nariz con fuerza, sin contestar. -. Tal vez si vas con alguien…

-¿Con una pareja?- le preguntó incrédula.

-Sí…ya sabes…- se sonrió juntando las manos -. ¿No sería lindo tener una cita en el baile?

-Pues la verdad no pienso en esas cosas así que…no sé qué decirte.

-Yo sí que las pienso- comentó jugando con las ondas de un mechón de cabello -. Quisiera que cierto chico me invitara…- suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara un poco sonrojada -. Es que Thunderlane es tan tierno.

Applejack frunció el ceño agrandando sus ojos para mirar de prisa a la embobada mirada de Carrot. Odiando más que nunca su voz.

-¿Acabas de decir…?

-Sí…- le interrumpió mirándola -. Thunderlane es tan lindo, gracioso, cada que lo veo…- ni completó la frase sacudiéndose para sonrojarse más.

-Oh por…- jadeó torciendo el gesto devolviendo la mirada en frente. -. ¿Te gusta Thunderlane?

-¡Sí!

-¡Cielos, ¿Qué mal ocurre contigo?!

-Ninguno- contestó arrugando la frente sin perder aquella ternura de siempre -. No me vas a decir que no es un gran chico.

-Bueno, lo es…

-Y también es muy gracioso- se sonrió.

-Eso creo…

-Y me gustan sus ojos…

Applejack le torció el gesto, entumeciéndose entera.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Oh… ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó con repentina preocupación y Applejack dudó arrugando la frente -. Parece que en serio quieres vomitar…como si vas a desmayar…

-Me siento bien. Es ridi…- contestaba cuando sintió un pequeño e insignificante hincón, como cuando te pica un mosquito, tras su hombro derecho que la hizo balancearse.

-¿Applejack?- fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento y se vencía hacia adelante.

Carrot la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo, transformando aquella cara tonta enamorada y dulce, por una seria y ojos penetrantes hacia la inconsciente.

-Es tu culpa por hacerte la difícil.

...

 **Bueno, en este capítulo ya vimos lo que introducirá la vida de un agente, en este caso, la de Bonbon y Carrot top...quién tiene en sus manos a Applejack, literalmente xD**

 **¿Una vida algo dura? Pues...¿Qué esperaban?...ya se desglosará mejor para explicar, so, ¡Preparados! *en especial quién es el superior que es tutor de ambas* chan chan...CHAN xD**

 **Este capítulo, como dice el título, se están preparando algunos personajes con lo que vendrá, como Las Rainbooms con la llegada de Moon White, que en serio deberán prepararse del lúnatico a las preguntas xD y encontrarse con la contraparte de la Trixie que conoció. ¿Qué teorías le tendrán preparadas?**

 **Y...Pinkie Pie humana enojadísima...¿a qué lado de ella les recuerda? xD**

 **Pero bueno, so...¡Reacciones!**

 **Gracias a todos por los reviews, me agrada saber las reacciones que van teniendo con cada capítulo :)**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	10. ¡Ahora es Cuando!

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **De esta manera recibo a mis lectores, deseándoles una muy feliz y cálida navidad, de todo corazón :) y como navidad, me debatía si subir doble capítulo como, ya saben, ¡regalo! Pero me decidí en hacerlo uno solo pero es mi segundo capítulo más extenso. El primero fue el último capítulo de "Canterlot High Tales", pero bueno, considero que realmente vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerla ya que algunos andan reclamando qué sucedió con Applejack, Pinkamena a flote, el cruce del portal y etc, so...¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y de paso ¡UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Así que el próximo capítulo ya estamos 2016 xD Sin más qué agregar, los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **¡Ahora es cuando!**

-Es tu culpa por hacerte la difícil- dijo Carrot Top para abrir la puerta junto al bebedero, que era el cuarto del conserje y la hizo entrar, levantándola para colocarla dentro de una carretilla de lona con vestuario del Club de Teatro-. Yo le habría golpeado tras la nuca- dijo al escuchar pasos tras ella.

-Es mi amiga….no lo haría…

-¿Y dormirla contra su voluntad fue más humano, Sweetie Drops?- preguntó dándose vuelta con una sonrisa de lado, mirando a Bonbon, que posaba con una peculiar pistola roja a un lado de su rostro y su mochila colgando en un hombro, mirándola entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se supone que sólo en la Academia nos llamamos con nuestros verdaderos nombres… Golden Harvest- recalcó bajando el arma terminando de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

-Pero somos parejas de misión por orden superior y estamos en una ahora- comentó con el afán de torearla mientras se llevaba las manos a los botones de su blusa.

-Por favor… ¡Esta no es una misión!- se quejó quitándose la mochila y estirarla a ella, Golden la recibió, dejando la blusa abierta, mostrando su plano y duro vientre -. Es una estupidez tuya a la que me vi obligada a involucrarme porque conozco el objetivo; tú no eres piadosa y ella es desbocada, así que era una mala combinación y estoy aquí para que no te pases de lista.

-Sabes que no puedo decirle "no" a una misión, cualquiera que sea- se divirtió.

-¡Thunderlane te pidió celarla!- gruñó -. ¡Esa no es una misión!

-Sí para Golden. Date vuelta- pidió y Bonbon se abrazó a sí misma, obedeciéndola -. Cualquier cosa que me ayude a prepararme para mi futuro como profesional del espionaje… ¡Bienvenida sea!- agregó, bajándole el cierre.

-Es obvio que él no sabía en lo que se metía- murmuró para sí dejando caer el vestido, dejándose en ropa interior de encaje de delicados diseños florales.

En realidad, sus cuerpos no se diferenciaban mucho. Ambas tenían casi las mismas medidas pequeñas de pechos. Tenían un tronco largo, esbelto, de estómago plano e igual de duro y marcado. Su cintura, eran curvas bien definidas y de delicadas caderas. Una espalda de rara postura recta para el humano promedio, con una línea marcada que se dibujaba hasta la parte baja de esta, y sus piernas eran delgadas pero de músculos firmes, en realidad, todo su cuerpo tenía esa primera impresión. Un cuerpo esculpido para ser ágil. Para resistir. Para pelear.

Todo esto fruto de un estricto entrenamiento que iniciaron a los trece años. Y véanse como se veían, eran dos jóvenes que a simple vista ya eran consideradas muy bonitas. Si se arreglaran y usaran ropa más tipo Rarity, era más que seguro que llamarían la atención de los varones y lo populares que se volverían. Pero Golden había adoptado el personaje de una tierna hija de agricultores, usando ropas conservadoras y dulces; más provocando ternura que atracción; y Bonbon, era Bonbon. No adaptó ningún personaje como Golden, sólo era ella misma. Seria, fría, y huraña que usaba vestidos con toques elegantes, y siendo ella misma, alejaba a muchos, sólo se quedaban los que realmente se interesaban en conocerla. Los valientes, por así decirlo.

-No pierdo la oportunidad de práctica- se defendió Carrot sonriéndose y quitándose su blusa. -. Entre más rango subas, más dinero recibes, porque más arriesgado es, aunque… ¿Te imaginas cuánto ganaríamos si reveláramos los acontecimientos mágicos de Canterlot High?

Bonbon giró con brusquedad para mirarla con profunda seriedad, amenazante e intimidante, que cualquiera se echaría para atrás sintiendo puñaladas con esa simple mirada, pero Carrot no, ella se sonrió como si acabara de escuchar un buen chiste.

-Tranquila. Tú eres mi pareja, nos cuidamos las espaldas entre ambas y eres amiga de ellas, al menos más con Lulamoon, la nueva involucrada en sus líos mágicos- dijo con serenidad bajándose la falda -. ¿Lo ves? No todo se trata de dinero, agente.

-Aún no somos agentes, Golden- dijo cansada, no era la primera vez que se consideraba como tal, aunque eran catalogadas como agentes juveniles, estaban en entrenamiento, no profesionales -. No hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad- se recordó acomodando algunas prendas livianas sobre Applejack para ocultarla. "aunque nos falta un nada", se recordó para resoplar -. Acabemos esto de una vez- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza -. Me incomoda tener a alguien que conozco en esto, en especial por algo tan estúpido. ¿Cómo le explicarás a Thunderlane que…?

-Drops…- le interrumpió relajada, tomando la mochila de Bonbon para abrir el cierre -. Ya lo estudiamos. Sólo se confundirá y nada más. Es un objetivo demasiado blando y fácil. No hay riesgos.

-Has lo que quieras. Ya es tu problema y acordamos en que no menciones que te ayudé- refunfuñó mirándola sacar prendas de su bolso-. Detesto cuando usas la doble identidad para tu beneficio.

-Si hicieras lo mismo que yo…- le dijo lanzándole un conjunto gris -…hace rato sabrías lo que pasa con las personas que te rodean. Como Lyra.

-Golden…- suspiró, impaciente, mientras la mencionada se colocaba el pantalón -…deja de hablar tonterías y apresurémonos de una vez- se quejó sacudiendo la blusa de botones -. Antes de que se nos termine el tiempo.

-Tenemos el suficiente, ¿Lo olvidas? La dosis de la droga la mezclamos para tres horas y eso solo dormida…- sonrió abrochándose la prenda, mirando la carretilla -. ¿Verdad, Applejack?- dijo con un tono malicioso que hizo a los oídos de Bonbon agudizarse mientras Carrot se inclinaba rápidamente hacia la izquierda, levantó la pierna para doblarla con la intención de dar una patada lateral (técnica de artes marciales) hacia la carretilla, pero apenas estiró la pierna para ejecutarla, una mano la interrumpió, agarrándola del tobillo, apretándoselo y girándoselo un poco para evitar devolver la pierna y la haló hacia adelante, con una mano sobre la rodilla en presión, para dejar tensa la pierna. El movimiento era doloroso, pero la pelinaranja se dejó hacer y ni se inmutó, encarando con seriedad a Bonbon.

-¡Golden!- se quejó ceñuda con la blusa entreabierta para regañarla con la mirada sosteniendo la inmovilización. -. Más te vale controlarte, ¿Oíste?- exclamó enojada tirando su pierna para devolverla al suelo -. Él no te quiere, la quiere a ella, lo sabes y por eso lo ayudas, aunque te conozco demasiado y más lo haces para joder a Applejack. Por eso me metí en esta payasada.

-Yo la hubiera soñado con un tubo- la ignoró, apretando los puños, mirando con coraje la carretilla, como si tuviera visión de rayos equis -. No sé qué le ve Thunderlane…- dijo entredientes.

-No sé qué le ven ustedes dos a Thunderlane- sinceró, abotonándose la blusa.

-Es tierno- decía con una sonrisa para escuchar el sonido de la perilla de la puerta girar.

-¿Ustedes que…?- preguntaba repentinamente el conserje abriendo la puerta para callarse de hecho y caer hacia adelante.

" _Sweetie…" le llamó la atención su Superior, colocándose tras de ella para rodear sus manos a la posición que tenía el arma, apuntando en el hombro derecho, para corregir dónde apuntaba para hacerlo en la cabeza "Estás usando una pistola cargada de balas, ya no de dardos" le corrigió "Allí se apunta. Un solo disparo, un estorbo menos y rápido" agregó "Ahora, ¿… qué haces si tienes un descuido, Drops? " preguntó y ella remojó sus labios, concentrando su mirada en la cabeza del blanco, apretó las manos en la pistola y su corazón dio un brusco vuelco a la par que soltaba el gatillo y agujeraba la cabeza del maniquí, que dejó chispear sesos de utilería. Debía acostumbrarse"._

-Disparas- farfulló Bonbon en respuesta al recuerdo, con sus ojos celestes duros, y el arma roja bien sujeta entre sus manos firmes, que tomó a una velocidad casi invisible, en prácticamente en instinto, aun apuntando donde había estado el hombre, y ahora estaba inconsciente por el dardo que disparó en su hombro derecho. Bonbon bajó el arma y pasó por encima de él, cuidando de no pisarlo y cerró la puerta para revisar la perilla. -. El seguro de la puerta está dañado- avisó.

-Espero y piense que tuvo un sueño erótico con dos chicas a medio vestir en su cuarto de limpieza cuando se escapaba un rato de sus tareas para una siesta- sonrió Golden cortamente de lado. -. Al menos eso nos encargaremos de que lo crea… ¿verdad, Sweetie?- agregó para mirar a Bonbon apretar el dije del delicado collar que colgaba en su cuello y Carrot expandió la sonrisa, realmente emocionada. -. El medallón hipnótico de tu padre…- murmuró complacida -. Dime lo que quieras, Sweetie…pero también aprendiste a amar este trabajo…

-Nunca dije lo contrario- aclaró, sacándose la cadena y contemplar el medallón de plata para mirar luego al conserje -. La sangre es más espesa que el agua. No se puede corregir lo que heredas.

…

-Esto no me agrada- sinceró Cadence frente a sus tías en la Sala de Tronos con un baúl abierto lleno de pergaminos enrollados.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí sí, sobrina?- preguntó Celestia con las cejas curvadas. -. Una reunión de Princesas sin citar a Twilight, me hace sentir que le estoy dando la espalda.

-¿Y no se la estamos dando?- preguntó Luna con seriedad levitando unos pergaminos -. Rainbow Dash soltó algo que sin querer, nos hizo pensar en una posible razón de lo que ocurre con Sunset Shimmer.

-Twilight es la Princesa de la Amistad y quiere mucho a Sunset- habló Cadence, ayudando a Luna a buscar algo en los pergaminos -. Pero eso mismo la está limitando a ayudarla. Involucrar los sentimientos hace difícil mantenerse imparcial.

-Sabes que si acertamos en lo que teorizamos, tendremos que decirle a Twilight la verdad que le hemos estado ocultando- conversó Luna desprendiendo la mirada de su lectura y miró a Celestia -. O más bien tú.

-Luna…- murmuró, incomodada.

-Será mejor que me quede aquí el tiempo suficiente- aclaró Cadence -. Shinning puede gobernar sin mí el Imperio de Cristal hasta que yo…

-Cadence- le interrumpió Celestia -. Por favor. Estás en cinta. Es suficiente preocupación la que tienes con tu pueblo como para que…

-No soy una inútil- se quejó ceñuda. -. Y Twilight es mi cuñada, mi hermana, y entiendo cuán confundida puede estar si se le dirá la verdadera razón de su…

-Sé que no es sencillo- interrumpió Celestia.

-¡Claro que no!- levantó un poco la voz, pero la fue alzando mientras hablaba: -. Un día eres una pegaso viviendo tranquila con un pueblo que la quiere y al siguiente, tengo una magia guardada que detectaste, me haces tú estudiante sin revelarme que tus intenciones era descubrir si tenía la magia alicornio hasta que despertó y me convertí en uno. Sabías lo asustada que estaba, lo confundida y tan desorientada. Me dejaste marchar del castillo, después volví, aún así nada ¡Nada! ¡Sin decirme nada de todo hasta el día en que recuperamos el Imperio de Cristal!- concluyó asentando con fuerza sus cascos delanteros al suelo.

Para al terminar de hablar, había levantado lo suficiente la voz para que la última letra retumbara en toda la espaciosa sala. Cadence estaba mirando enojada y ceñuda a la alicornio blanca, agitada del mismo mal humor y reproche, hasta que se dio cuenta de su arranque y suavizó el rostro, tratando de calmarse porque no debía tener este tipo de enojos en su periodo de gestación, llevándose un casco hacia su vientre, como disculpándose con su bebé, mientras sentía el casco de Luna rodearla en un abrazo.

-Y por eso no te quiero aquí- habló Celestia con serenidad y pausadamente -. Es demasiado y no queremos que pases malestares. Mereces un embarazo tranquilo.

-Tía, yo…lo sien…

-Está bien- le interrumpió.

-No lo está. Yo lo siento mucho. En serio- le dijo apartándose de Luna para acercarse a Celestia. -. Lo lamento. Ya lo habíamos dejado atrás, yo…

-Cadence- emitió con mucho cariño sonriéndose y la recibió con sus alas, abrazándola. No importaba si ya era una adulta, si era una gobernante, si tenía un esposo y pronto sería madre. Siempre, la vería cómo la dulce pegaso rosa que invocó con su magia al ganar su Cutie Mark de amor -. Entiendo si aún estás enojada- le dijo maternalmente, arropándola con sus grandes y suaves alas y Cadence se dejó, apoyándose en su pecho.

-Sólo…quiero estar aquí. Por Twilight.

-Lo sé.

-Yo no tuve a nadie que entendiera mi posición…pero ella sí, me tendrá a mí porque pasé por lo mismo, bueno casi lo mismo. Pero soy su caso más cercano.

-Tienes tanto amor, Cadence- aludió apartando la cabeza que había posado sobre la de su sobrina para mirarla -. Es un amor puro y limpio el que tienes por todos, en este caso, tu cuñada. Pero no puedes descuidar tu salud con más preocupaciones. Ella no estará sola. Tendrá la ayuda que necesita. Estoy yo, Luna, Las manes, ahora Moon White- al mencionar a este último, no evitó crispar un poco el rostro.

-Ja. ¡Cómo olvidarlo!- soltó Luna rodando los ojos, burlándose de su hermana, rompiendo el momento que compartía con su sobrina. Clásico de su hermana menor buscando cómo molestarla -, ése casi te hace soltar la sopa, Cely.

-No me lo recuerdes- murmuró con un gesto de reproche.

-Cómo olvidar el día en que en serio acorralaron a la Princesa Celestia, bueno, una de algunas, otra fue cuando desapareció Sunset y descubrió el espejo. Ese tipo con sus buenas preguntas te hicieron sudar. ¡Y era un alumno de último curso de tu Escuela!

-Insisto-farfulló mirando con cierta molestia a Luna, quien disfrutaba verla irritada mientras Cadence salía de sus alas y se erguía para escucharlas -. No me lo recuerdes, hermanita.

-Debo recordártelo. Ya que por eso, desconfiana tanto de la Corona y nos tiraba la puerta en la cara cuando descubrí su mejor hechizo en sueños.

-E irónicamente e amigo de Twilight ahora- pensó pero entonces dudó -. Y Twilight pertenece a la Corona.

-Pero Twilight…no es como nosotras, admítelo- exclamó para murmurar -. Para empezar, no oculta cosas.

-Pero eso no quita que pertenece a la Familia Real, que es su Princesa. Es una y él desconfía de las Princesas.

-Insisto- exclamó Luna mientras se daba vuelta y levitaba los pergaminos -. Ella no es como nosotras. Tiene un modo de sobrellevar su cargo de forma distinta a la nuestra. Eso la hace diferente, y fue lo que lo convenció.

-Y yo insisto- continuó Celestia mientras Cadence escuchaba con atención ambas partes -. Sea como sobrelleve su status de Princesa, Twilight pertenece a la Corona y él me dejó claro aquella vez que jamás se inclinaría ante las Princesas y rompió el compromiso de lealtad ante nosotras, por eso nos trataba sin el respeto protocolario que normalmente los súbditos nos ofrece y, pues, nos echaba de su casa y debíamos retener a los guardias ante su indignación del trato que nos daba.

-Ay, hermana…- suspiró Luna con paciencia -. Era un adolescente haciendo un berrinche porque no contestaste sus preguntas para su tesis. Además, creí que confiabas en las decisiones de Twilight como Princesa, entre ellas confiar en Moon White, pero veo que aún lo recelas, ¿cierto?

-¿Y por qué tú no y pareces defenderlo tanto?

-Para empezar, salvó de que mi magia alicornio vagara por allí el día en que crucé el portal en mi estado en magia y de que me dejara con la insuficiente para cumplir mi rol como Princesa de la Noche y Guardiana de los Sueños que como tal, créeme- comentó con una suave sonrisa -, él no tiene malas intenciones con Twilight.

-¿Sueña con ella?- dudó arrugando la frente.

-En realidad no. Cada pony tiene un mundo onírico al que puedo acceder para protegerlos y aconsejarlos ante las pesadillas- recordó -. El de Moon White, siempre ha tenido sueños que involucren cosas que pasó durante el día que su subconciente recepta como importante o bueno, y ahí es cuando entre sueños descubre algo que no percató despierto. Como últimamente ha pasado tiempo con ella, soñaba recuerdos que había pasado durante el día con Twilight y créeme, no hay nada malo allí. Se han vuelto buenos amigos. Por eso te digo que Twilight es diferente.

-Al menos para él- murmuró Cadence.

-¿Dónde está ese pergamino?- se quejó Luna.

-Si no lo encontramos, sólo tendré mis recuerdos- avisó Celestia -. Pero me gustaría tener el pergamino en mis cascos. Son casi más de 2000 años que ocurrió, tendría al menos la edad de Twilight, aún tenía mi crin rosa y descubría la magia que crecía en Equestria mucho antes de que lo poblaran las tres razas de ponies. Mi memoria no conserva tan frescos esos hechos.

-La edad pesa hasta en los inmortales- se burló Luna. -. En especial a ti, Cely, que eres la más vieja de entre todas. El hijo de Cadence en vez de "tía" deberá decirte "abuela".

-¿Te encanta fastidiarme, cierto?- preguntó ceñuda.

-Tú sabes que sí- le sonrió en juego y Celestia le rodó los ojos para revolver su melena con mucho cariño, como si fuera una potrilla otra vez mientras Luna se dejaba, cerrando los ojos con una liviana risa.

"En serio me alegra haberte encontrado esa noche en la orilla del lago" pensó para sí misma la alicornio blanca, sonriendo con infinito amor a su hermanita, amor que percibió Cadence con una sonrisa.

…

Cheese estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo y normal en su vida… ¡Odiaba que estuviera tan tranquilo! Verlo ahí sentado, en una banca de la zona de descanso, conversando con Caramel. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo y ella tan intranquila? Movía los dedos en ansiedad, y hacía un tic en la comisura derecha de su boca, levantándola cada tanto, taladrándolo con la mirada fría. Siempre le había gustado su cabello. Su esponjoso, loco y café cabello. Era muy hermoso, debía ser muy suave al tacto, pero nunca lo sabría. Pero en este momento, ¡Lo odiaba! Odiaba tanto ese cabello. Era horrible. Espantoso. No debía estar en su cabeza. Así que abrió su mochila y sacó unas tijeras. Sonrió anchamente, con una aguda risita profunda mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba donde el joven estaba sentado, dándole la espalda. Su risa empezó a ser más profunda. La sonrisa se alzó bastante y sus ojos se abrieron más mientras con unos imposibles movimientos rápidos con sus manos, le dio unas tijereteadas, haciendo que todos sus rizos locos cayeran al piso, Caramel quedara pálido y boquiabierto a un extrañado Cheese, que sentía frío en su cabeza…ahora calva.

El chico se llevó las manos a su pelada, abrió los ojos en pánico y lanzó un grito mientras Pinkie Pie se carcajeaba a todo pulmón con los brazos hacia arriba durante un fondo negro donde se estrellaban rayos y relámpagos.

-Me siento demasiado observado- comentó Cheese a Caramel mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-¿Sabes? Yo también- le dio la razón y ambos voltearon, para ver a una extraña Pinkie Pie de cabello lacio de rosado opaco, sentada en una banca de atrás, riéndose sola, abriendo y cerrando unas tijeras en su dirección. -. Rayos, ¿eso es normal? Aunque bueno, hablamos de Pinkie Pie y nada de ella es normal- comentó para mirar a un ceñudo Cheese, desaprobando el comentario -. Quiero decir…eso es parte de su encanto, ¿cierto?- quiso reparar el daño con una sonrisa tensa.

-Oye, Pinkie- llamó Rarity caminando hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- gruñó ceñuda y la boca estirada, mirándola con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras lanzaba aun tijereteadas. Rarity parpadeó, quieta.

-Oookey, querida- exclamó quitándole las tijeras con cuidado -. ¿Está todo bien? Digo, has estado muy callada y si hablas, es para ti y entredientes. ¿Algo te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? Nada podría molestarme, ¿Verdad, Señor Nabo?- preguntó sacando dicha verdura de su cabello para hacerlo hablar mientras lo movía de un lado a otro: -" _Oh, claro que no, es decir,_ _mañana es el último día de clases, el último para dejar listo todo para el baile e iremos a comprar los vestidos. ¿Por qué deberías estar enojada?_ " _-_ ¡Exacto, Señor Nabo!- dijo ella lanzándolo por allí y se escuchó a alguien jadear del dolor -. ¡Yo siempre estoy feliz a vísperas del baile! ¡Mírame que feliz estoy!

-Emmm...- dudó la modista, incomodada -, no estoy segura de eso…

-¡Pues te lo aseguro!- chilló con forzada sonrisa, saltando de la banca juntando las manos- ¡Mira como nos reímos Rocky y yo!- exclamó mostrando en sus manos una pila de piedras montadas una sobre otra, para acercar su cara a ellas -. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- soltó ruidosamente para dejar caer la pila y congelar la mueca para hacer el tic de la boca.

-Aaaahh…claro…oye, ¿Has visto a Applejack?

-No lo sé.

-Nadie la ha visto después de salir del examen.

-A lo mejor la secuestraron.

-¡Pinkie! No digas eso ni en juego.

-No estoy jugando. Apuesto que la durmieron y la llevan en un carrito.

-En serio estás mal.

-Apuesto todos mis dulces que fue Carrot Top que en secreto es una espía- sentenció segura cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una vez…pero Rarity tenía una mirada escéptica con la boca entreabierta.

-Okey. Oficialmente perdiste un tornillo- exclamó incrédula tomándola de la mano para llevársela -. Vamos a la Enfermería a que te recuestes. El estrés de los exámenes y la organización de la fiesta ya te tiene mal- comentó para hacer sonar la boca y murmurar para sí -. Carrot Top…como si esa dulce chica tuviera hielo en las venas para esas cosas…esa sí que estuvo buena…

…

-¿Qué tal saliste en el examen?- preguntó Brawley acercándose a Mistery, quien estaba sentada en el suelo por un pasillo. La guitarrista andaba con un cuaderno abierto sobre sus piernas.

-Creo…supongo…quizás…tal vez…

-Buenos sinónimos- se burló con una sonrisa para sentarse a su lado e inclinar su cabeza hacia el cuaderno.

-No creí que nos tomaría preguntas además de dibujar- se quejó sin desprender la mirada del cuaderno y señaló un párrafo, torciendo el gesto -. Sólo que en la cuarta pregunta puse la respuesta equivocada.

-¿En serio? ¡Era la más fácil!

-Para ti, Cabeza de Tambor…- sonrió levantando la mirada hacia él y la cercanía de sus rostros congeló las palabras a salir, concentrando su mirada en sus ojos.

-¡Así se miraban mi hermana y su novio y ahora ella debe mandar arreglar por tercera vez su vestido de graduación por su loca panza de embazarada!

-¿Qué rayos?- exclamaron ceñudos y miraron pasar a su lado a dos mujeres de mantenimiento.

Una era rubia de cabello recogido en un alto moño y de flequillo algo desarreglado de los propios quehaceres, de ojos lilas con sutiles pecas regadas por su rostro, de labios rosa claro, moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente por los audífonos que usaba, cantando con voz baja pero aguda la estrofa de una canción moviendo las caderas en una actitud muy divertida y despreocupada; la otra, la que tiró el comentario, tenía el cabello corto café desmarañado, ojos cerezas y rostro enseriado como aburrida mordiéndose el labio inferior, apoyada contra la agarradera de una carretilla, lanzándoles una mirada de pocos amigos.

-No se hagan…- farfulló ella con molestia mientras continuaba su andar -…se puede oler sus hormonas desde un kilómetro de distancia…

-¿Quién se cree?- se quejó Mistery ceñuda.

-Ya sabes cómo es esa trabajadora…- le murmuró Brawley. -. Déjala.

-Pero se pasa ya- farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

- _You say I'm crazy…I got you crazy…You're nothing but a…_ _Womanizer…_ \- coreó la canción la más alegre con una amplia sonrisa para continuar su marcha con su baile de caderas.

-Odio a Britney- se quejó la otra torciendo los ojos. -. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Brawly…- lo llamó Mistery.

-¿Sí?- preguntó con la mirada clavada en el baile de la rubia, para sentir un golpe tras su cabeza. -. ¡Auch, Mistery!- se quejó ceñudo regresando la mirada en ella, también con su entrecejo.

-¡Deja de verle el trasero!

-¿Ah, qué? ¡No es mi culpa! Lo mueve muy bien.

-¡¿Qué?!- se indignó.

-¡Que lo mueve muy bien!

-¡Y lo repites!

-Tú preguntaste.

-Eres un idiota- se quejó tomando su cuaderno y se levantó de allí para irse.

-¿Y tú cuando miras embobada a un chico?

-¿Qué? Yo no hago eso- se defendió continuando su caminata.

-¡Lo haces con Fla…!- gritaba pero se interrumpió a tiempo, mirando por el pasillo que había alumnos por allí, ya habiendo pasado un buen rato del primer examen. Mistery paró su andar y lo miró sobre el hombro. No le dijo nada, sólo regresó su mirada enfrente y continuó caminando -. Lo haces con él- se repitió para él mismo, mirando a un lado, incomodado.

-¿En serio?- se quejó la mujer de cabello corto hacia la rubia, metros más adelante -. ¿Britney Spears?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia ella señalándole los audífonos y la otra le sonrió de lado, entrecerrándole los ojos, con suspicacia.

- _I'm addicted to you. ¿Don't you know that you're_ _ **toxic**_ _?-_ cantó una misma del repertorio de esa cantante y su compañera dibujó una sonrisa entre su semblante serio captando la referencia espía de esa canción, para detenerse en una puerta que llevaba a las escaleras que dirigía hacia la azotea de la escuela. Apenas ingresaron y se vieron solas, resopló -. ¿En serio acabo de sacudir el trasero frente a Brawley?- preguntó rompiendo su chispeante actitud por una mucho más seria. Una muy característica de cierta chica.

-Así es, Drop- se burló la otra. -. ¿Qué? ¿Aún no se lo sacudes a Cherry?

Bonbon torció la boca ceñuda con un gruñido.

-Eres insoportable.

-Por cierto- interrumpió subiendo con cuidado la carretilla por las escaleras -. ¿Cherry sabe tu verdadera identidad?

-No…

-No se lo has dicho.

-Debo mantenerlo bajo perfil, ¿Lo olvidas?

-Como se lo dijiste a Lyra.

-Y ves cómo resultó todo. Así que aprendí mi lección y es un error que no volveré a cometer.

-¿Entonces no confías en Cherry lo sufi…?

-Bueno, ¿A ti qué te importa? Limítate en subir a Applejack, Golden- refunfuñó con entrecejo.

-…- dudó mirándola de reojo.

*Flashback*

-" _Aquí tienes, querida niña- sonrió el vendedor de la tienda estirando la bolsa de compra._

 _-Gracias- exclamó la joven sonriéndole -. Que tenga buena noche._

 _-Cuídate, dulzura._

 _La tienda del que salió quedaba a tres cuadras de su casa. La pelinaranja salió de allí de buen humor y sonrisa en el rostro. No pasaba de las cinco y se podía ver gente caminando por la calle de enfrente del que ella caminaba, que en un pestañeo, no se habrían dado cuenta del rápido movimiento de algo rodear fuerte la muñeca de la joven, para ser halada con violencia, obligándola entrar a una casa. Su agresor la lanzó al suelo, haciendo que los productos que tenía en la bolsa se dispersaran y antes de que pudiera reaccionar del golpe, se abalanzó sobre ella. Pero la joven logró levantar la rodilla para golpearle el estómago y aterrizar un puño, pero no se comparaba con la fuerza de su atacante. Éste le agarró la blusa y de un solo halón le rompió la línea de botones, abriendo la prenda, pero ella estaba toda fajada, por lo que no estaba descubierta del todo. Golden no dejaba de moverse, aterrizar cuántos golpes recordaba de su primeros entrenamientos, pero sólo lograba cansarse y dejarse dominar por la fuerza de los golpes del otro mientras lograba arrancarle la falda hasta dominarla y voltearla, quitando los corchetes de la faja con los brazos mal ubicados sobre su cabeza. Sólo en brasier y bragas, la arrinconó en la pared presionando las muñecas, apretándose a ella y respirándole sobre la cara. La garganta de la joven estallaba y sus lágrimales querían reventar, mirando a los ojos a su atacante._

 _-Te falta pensar más rápido ante situaciones como estas._

 _Golden dejó de curvar las cejas y destensó el cuerpo al reconocer la voz de su Superior. No lo había reconocido. La ropa, las facciones, el color de ojos y cabello…estaba muy bien disfrazado._

 _-Mostraste inseguridad al querer atacarme- dijo negando con la cabeza -. No puedes asustarte, entrar en pánico, te vuelve tonta, devuelve los golpes con torpeza. Te voy a ser sincero. Dudo de ti siempre. Si no apruebas hasta el entrenamiento final, quedas fuera de integrar al… ¿Estás llorando?- se interrumpió al ver a Golden descomponer el rostro y bajar la cara -. Hice una pregunta. Contesta a tu Superior._

 _-Usted…_

 _-¿Yo qué?_

 _-…es muy duro…_

 _Golden mantenía la cabeza gacha, realmente empezando a llorando desconsolada, por un lado, lo hacía más de alivio. Alivio porque el ataque de violación sólo era un simulacro. Ya estaba advertida de ellos. Los famosos simulacros ante cualquier situación de riesgo. Hoy tuvo el primero y falló redondamente. Sabía que no debía llorar, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Empezó a hipar y jadear, ahogándose en sus lágrimas cuando sintió unas manos posarse a los lados de su rostro, levantándoselo y ver ese cara desconocida pero esa mirada en esos falsos ojos cafés, y voz, reconocía que era de su Superior._

 _-Novedad, Harvest- le dijo calmadamente, secándole las lágrimas con sus manos, sin ninguna malicia en tenerla acorralada en ropa interior -. El mundo tiene gente buena y gente mala que lo hace duro y es a la que vas a enfrentar. Esa es la parte del mundo que nadie quiere conocer, que no admiten que existe que cuando sale a la luz, se horrorizan y tiemblan, como tú ahora; ese es nuestro campo de trabajo, nuestra misión;r al menos reducir esa parte del mundo para que no exista y tú estás entrenando para eso. Debes conocer todo ese lado, por eso el entrenamiento a tu edad, para cuando sean adultos, conozcan todo ese lado del mundo y tener idea de lo que se van encontrar. Empecé por algo suave, un ataque de violación. Y créeme, con mis años de experiencia, que no has visto nada aún. ¿Entendido?_

 _-S-sí, mi Superior._

 _-Ya debió pasar el minuto así que basta de lágrimas, ¿Entiendo?_

 _-Entendido, mi Superior._

 _-El mundo es duro- le suspiró - y tú debes ser más dura que él. No puedes confiar en los demás. Tu pareja, Sweetie Drops. A ella le di este simulacro en la mañana y respondió mejor que tú, me dio buena pelea, pensó más rápido y aunque estaba asustada, eso no la detuvo. Aunque terminó en la misma situación que tú pero al menos no lloró, no fue más débil. Pero debes entender algo. En las parejas, una no puede ser mejor que la otra. Deben estar igualadas. Pensar, moverse y respirar al mismo tiempo. Predecir sus movimientos, como si fueran una sola persona. La una no puede detener lo que hace por salvarle el pellejo a la otra. Por su incompetencia. Las parejas son sólo herramientas de misión, Harvest. No son amigos así que más vale la alcances porque si te jodes, te jodes sola. Ahora vístete, coge tus compras y sal de aquí. Te veo a primera hora a entrenar para fortalecer tus falencias._

 _Golden secó sus lágrimas y obedeció. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, empezó a refunfuñar la comparación que le hizo con Drops. No sólo pelearía por llegar a su nivel, sino hasta por el respeto y admiración de su Superior. De una forma si Sweetie se jode y ella no, le daría cierto gusto. El mundo era duro. No tenía tiempo para salvarla sino salvarse, aunque en el proceso estuviera salvando a los demás. A medida que llegaba a su cuadra, increíblemente divisó que una silueta familiar la aguardaba en las escalinatas hacia la entrada de su casa. Era Sweetie Drops, quien levantó la mirada apenas se puso frente a ella. La joven de cabello bicolor contempló esos ojos llorosos y rostro pálido, entonces se levantó y no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó._

 _-A mí me lo hizo esta mañana- se aclaró. -. Me asusté, Golden, mucho y yo…no tengo a nadie con quién hablar con esto. Sólo tú._

 _Hace unos minutos, su Superior encaró la fuerza de su pareja, hasta hacerle tener rabia y prácticamente tenerla de su competencia, rival, pero esa misma, era la que ahora la abraza con voz temblorosa. No era de hierro, tenía miedo, quería consuelo, igual que ella. No eran tan diferentes, como lo creía su Superior. Después de todo…_

… _en algo estaban igualadas._

 _Harvest dejó caer la bolsa, vidriando de golpe los ojos y rompió de nuevo en llanto, apretando a su pareja en el abrazo._

 _-Lo sé. Yo también- balbuceó._

 _-Es muy duro._

 _-Lo sé también._

 _-Pero es…la vida que elegimos._

 _-Lo sé. El mundo es duro._

 _-No somos jóvenes normales._

 _-No…- jadeó, ocultando su rostro en su cuello._

 _-Pero vamos a ser más duras que él, juntas, apoyándonos las espaldas. Sólo querías que lo supieras, tú…no eres una herramienta, nos cuidaremos una la otra. ¿Está bien? Nos tenemos a nosotras, no será tan duro con nosotras contra el mundo- acordó y Golden quedó asombrada, esta sería la parte buena del mundo…dentro del lado duro, y realmente se sentía aliviada. No tenía a nadie a quien contarle todo la dureza que debía pasar y ahora, que tenía la bienvenida de Drops, al fin tendría a alguien a quien calmar el dolor. -. Será, nuestro secreto._

 _-Haremos…nuestras propias reglas…- exclamó aferrándose más al abrazo._

 _-Empezando… por ser amigas"._

-No sólo somos pareja, Drops- exclamó Golden en contestación a su comentario defensivo, rompiendo el recuerdo para verla -. Me importa porque también somos amigas, ¿Lo olvidas? Tal vez no sea la misma Golden de hace cinco años, como tú no eres la misma Sweetie, aunque siempre fuiste de temperamento fuerte, pero, mantenemos la misma promesa. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Sí- contestó, sin mirarla pero suavizando la mirada -. Porque nuestra amistad es la única parte buena del mundo…

-…en su parte más dura- le completó.

-Lo siento, Golden. Por contestar como lo hice.

-Descuida- le sonrió, llegando frente a la puerta de la azotea -. No tenemos la culpa de ser como somos- y dio una patada lateral al que abrió de golpe la puerta y recibió de golpe la brisa, haciendo danzar su falso cabello café. -. Porque es necesario.

…

Twilight sonreía, viendo con mucha dulzura al par de potrillos frente al campo de flores en un nuevo recuerdo de Sunset Shimmer. Mientras la unicornio había salido con Rarity, Twilight había aprovechado a dar nuevos vistazos en su pasado. De nuevo, vio su amargada rutina diaria; sin embargo, hubo un cambio. Ya que la potrilla empezaba a tachar los días para que llegara el sábado. Esto, porque empezaría recibir clase por Moon White. El sábado pasado no habían podido avanzar porque faltaba "algunas cosas", según el potrillo, y en vez de eso, le conversó las cosas que hacía en los cursos intensivos de magia por las tardes después de la escuela, de milagro, sin hacerle tantas preguntas. Twilight sabía lo que tramaba. Trataba de convencer a Sunset de asistir a esos cursos.

Twilight se reía de Sunset viéndola con su lazo rojo en su cuello, caminando en círculos ansiosa hasta que su cuidadora abrió la puerta para avisar la salida al parque y ella corriera fuera.

Apenas aterrizó al césped, caminó de prisa mirando hacia ambos lados, buscándolo con la mirada.

-¡Sunny!- la llamó desde el campo de flores agitando un casco, con una emocionada sonrisa y cargaba una alforja en su lomo

Sunset dejó salir una sonrisa igual de emoción pero la escondió dibujando un entrecejo mientras se quejaba que no la llamara así.

-Sí, sí, también me da gusto verte- sonrió el unicornio mientras la veía acercarse -. ¿Lista?

-Lista desde ya.

-Esto es genial. Eres mi primera estudiante- celebró aplaudiendo un poco. -. Así que no seas tan dura conmigo, que es mi primera vez como maestro.

-¿Estás consciente que sólo te pedí que me enseñaras un hechizo, cierto?

-Sip- contestó iluminando su cuerno para quitarse la alforja para ponerla delante de él, abrirla y sacar unas cosas, todo con su magia. Sunset abrió los ojos elevando la sonrisa.

-¡Ya puedes levitar!- le celebró pero se mordió la lengua -. Quiero decir. Pues ya era hora, ¿no? Es decir, yo hace mucho sé levitar objetos, además yo me…

-"levito entera"- repitió rodando los ojos mirándolo un poco molesto -. Eres algo presumida, ¿cierto?

-¿Y tú algo irritable, cierto?

-Decías un cumplido y te interrumpiste para alabarte a ti misma.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Sunset…- se quejó Twilight.

-Y…que haces mal.

-¿Disculpa?- se quejó ceñuda. -. No eres nadie para corregirme. Como si fueras tan mayor, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré nueve el siguiente mes.

-…- evitó contestar y él se sonrió.

-Eres menor que yo, ¿cierto?

-N-no- se quejó, cruzándose las patas delanteras.

-Awww- se burló pellizcándole un cachete -. Pues respeta a tus mayores.

-¡Sólo cumples años seis meses antes que yo!- se defendió apartándole el casco -. No es mucha la diferencia así que…

-Ya, ya, Sunny.

-¡Que no me dig…!

-¿Empezamos?- preguntó levantándole la ceja.

-De nueva la ceja levantada, ¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no puedes?

-¡Claro que puedo!- se defendió para mirar a un lado y murmurar -. Sólo que la otra ceja se pone celosa y se levanta también.

-¡Jajajaja!- se rió Moon White con ganas -. Eres…eres muy divertida. Jajajaja. La otra se pone celosa y se levanta también- recordó para reírse más y Sunset, que estaba escéptica, se sonrió mirándolo con mejor humor y soltó unas cortas risas para acabar expandiendo la sonrisa y liberar más cómoda las carcajadas, mezclándolas con las de él.

Twilight le pareció tierno y hasta graciosa la escena y también se puso a reír, cerrándosele los ojos pero entonces escuchó unos golpes que la desconcentró y al abrir los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en su habitación en el castillo.

-Buuu- refunfuñó arrugando la frente, escuchando que los golpes eran de su puerta -. Ya voy- avisó para acercarse y abrirla girando la perilla con su magia -. Cadence.

-Hola, Twilight- le sonrió -. Shinning y yo ya nos vamos.

-¿Ya?

-Así es. No podemos tener abandonado por tanto tiempo el Imperio de Cristal. Me hubiera gustado mucho quedarme más tiempo para ayudar pero…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió acercándola para un abrazo -. Tienes un Imperio que dirigir y además…- dijo apartándose para sonreír anchamente con los cascos juntos mirando hacia su vientre -. Un futuro sobrino que cuidar desde adentro. No debes esforzarte con tantas actividades y preocupaciones a la vez. Lo tengo bajo control y no estoy sola.

-Lo mismo dijo mi tía Celestia- comentó con una sonrisa -. Ven, despídenos en la salida del castillo. Shinning está esperándote.

-Claro- asintió saliendo del cuarto y a empezar a caminar por el pasillo con su cuñada.

-Y Twilight…

-¿Sí?

-Cualquiera cosa, si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre algo, por lo que estás buscando y todo eso, puedes escribirme enseguida o visitarme, o yo vendré enseguida. ¿Entendiste?

-Entiendo- aseguró -. En serio te ves más preocupada que yo, Cadence. Relájate. Por tu hijo.

-Lo sé, sólo te quiero mucho- le dijo rodeando una pata hacia ella -. Eres mi familia y me preocupo por ti.

-Estoy bien. Soy fuerte. Podré con esto.

-Lo sé- murmuró, juntándola más. -. ¿Hasta ahora cómo va el avance?

-Algo lento debo admitir pero estoy segura que la convivencia con las demás mejorarán a Sunset. Es decir, incendió esas páginas porque habría tenido un breve roce con Applejack mientras le hacía compañía en su lectura. Después de la pelea que tuve con Applejack, Sunset se distanció un poco de mí. Creo que quiso darme mi espacio para solucionar mis conflictos con mis amigas.

-Ya que ella es la discordia.

-Cadence…

-Pues lo es, Twilight.

-Tal vez pero por eso mismo pasará tiempo con ellas, para que no exista más esa discordia. Pasará la tarde con Rarity y me da tiempo para continuar según lo planeado. Además, puede que algo encuentre Moon White.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hará él?

-En un par de horas estará en Ponyville para cruzar el espe…- se interrumpió al ver que Cadence paró el andar para mirarla.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo dejarás cruzar?

-Sí… ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

-Bueno…no es por nada malo, sólo que…debes confiar ciegamente en él como para hacerlo cruzar a una dimensión distinta que es secreto de estado.

-Tal vez…digo, puedo confiar en el pony que entregó parte de su magia para salvar a Luna y a mí por mal usar su hechizo y que sea la razón por la que no tiene el control de su magia ahora.

-Oh, bueno - acordó mientras retornaban su caminar.

-Además, resultó ser un buen pony, algo terco y orgulloso, pero al final, un buen amigo- agregó continuando el andar para soltar una risa, risueña, pero arrugó la frente al sentir el fuerte calor de una mirada y levantó la cabeza para ver a Cadence, quien la miraba divertida con una sonrisa -. ¿Qué?

-…- calló devolviendo la mirada enfrente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada, cuñada, nada- murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza bajando las escaleras hacia el salón principal. -. ¡Shinning, aquí la traigo!- avisó a su esposo que estaba al final de los escalones, quien expandió sus patas delanteras para recibir a su hermanita en un abrazo de despedida, haciéndola girar entre ambas risas y Cadence sonreía muy enternecida, en especial mirando a Twilight.

…

-No está nada mal- comentó Sassy Saddles, la esbelta unicornio de crin naranja con franjas amarillas, ojos naranjas brillantes y pelaje azul persa. La gerente de Carrusel Canterlot miraba junto a Rarity a Sunset Shimmer levitar un sombrero purpura decorada con una orquídea a un lado, sobre el maniquí con un conjunto que ella combinó. -. Ha sabido captar el estilo del Carrusel Canterlot.

-Demasiado…- coincidió intrigada -. Sunset- la llamó acercándose a ella.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿No te gusta?- se disculpó quitando el sombrero.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que…las prendas que elegiste y las combinaciones, cumplen con la visión de nuestra boutique y me da curiosidad cómo captaste nuestro estilo si, ya sabes, es la primera vez que lo visitas.

-Ahm…bueno, para ser justas, mi Rarity tiene tus gustos- se explicó, regresando el sombrero a la cabeza del maniquí -. Y pues, yo solía modelar para ella ya que al resto no les gustaba servirles de modelo. Así pasábamos la tarde entre charla y charla, bromas y risas- sonrió con nostalgia, mirando su obra terminada -. Cuando me dijiste que ayude a vestir los maniquís, me pregunté: ¿Qué le gustaría ver a mi Rarity? Y pues, salió esto.

-¿"Mi Rarity"?- dudó Sassy hacia la modista, quien se limitó en darle unas risitas cuando vieron por las vitrinas del local, a varios ponies correr en cierta dirección.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rarity.

-Ah, debe haber llegado para su función- sonrió la gerente animadamente -. Es una unicornio que está de paso en Canterlot esta semana. Viene a esta hora por esta calle a dar actos de ilusión en su tarima que tiene en su carreta. Pero más que nada es para los potrillos y les pinta caras.

-¿Ilusión?- corearon Rarity y Sunset, mirándose mutuamente para salir de la boutique inmediatamente.

-Por Celestia…no pensé que les gustaba tanto las ilusiones- comentó para sí la unicornio azul.

Tanto Sunset como Rarity galoparon siguiendo a los ponies que ya con sonrisa en el rostro, se acercaban al colorido escenario de una carreta, en donde varios potrillos ya estaban sentados, aguardando con emoción la función cuando una voz empezó a hablar:

-No se desesperen más. Ya vino por quien demandan, y vino para deleitarlos con su magia y los mejores cuentos que ha escuchado en cada paso que ha dado por Equestria y otras lejanas tierras. Siéntanse afortunados de estar en primera fila para admirar los fabulosos y encantados dotes de…- y una enorme cortina de humo rosa se expandió por el escenario, seguido de varios fuegos artificiales reventarse sobre las cabezas de los presentes mientras aparecía la dueña de la voz en pleno centro del pequeño escenario -. ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie!- vociferó la unicornio azulada con sonrisa ancha y ceño firme, con su sombrero de punta y capa purpuras de estrellas, iluminando su cuerno y haciendo aparecer tallos de flores que lanzó hacia el público infantil, quienes elevaron sus cascos y celebraban su aparición con los adultos sonriéndose con su carismática actuación.

-Trixie…- dijo Rarity, para mirar a Sunset, quien tenía los ojos agrandados, mirando la contraparte pony de su mejor amiga.

…

Pinkie Pie andaba un poco ansiosa durante el almuerzo. Movía un pie frenéticamente y enrollándose con el dedo índice un mechón de su lacio y rosado cabello mientras con la mano libre hacía chocar su cuchara contra el borde de su vaso de jugo, haciendo un sonido delicado pero que ya empezaba a ser molesto. Sus amigas tenían diferentes caras de hastío mientras trataban de comer su almuerzo.

-Pinkie Pie…-resopló Rarity acariciándose la sien -…si quieres ir al baño, hazlo.

-No…quiero ir al baño- respondió aun con esos movimientos de ansiedad con la frente bien arrugada y la mirada hacia algún lado de la Cafetería.

-¡¿Entonces qué rayos te ocurre?!- se sulfuró Rainbow Dash colocando los codos sobre la mesa y agarrarse sus cabellos, desesperada -. ¡Me tienes con los nervios de puntas! ¡¿Y dónde diablos se metió Applejack?!- preguntó señalando el asiento que usualmente usa la vaquera, ahora vacío junto con el que fue el de Sunset.

-¡Yo soy quien está con los nervios de puntas!- exclamó ceñuda Pinkie desviando la mirada hacia ella.

-Pero…emm… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Fluttershy con cuidado y Pinkie Pie le tiró una mirada asesina deteniendo el choque de la cuchara.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- chilló inclinándose hacia ella -. ¡¿Me estás preguntando por qué?!- rugió más fuerte abriendo más los ojos amenazándola con la cuchara, como si fuese un cuchillo.

-Ehh…- dudó intimidada y asintió lentamente.

-¡PUES PORQUE CHEESE ES UN IDIOTA!- chilló en un grito desesperado que hizo eco en toda la Cafetería.

-Te llaman- se burló Caramel hacia su amigo de cabello rizado café en su mesa, quien se atragantó al escuchar el grito.

-No la culpo- opinó Flash dándole palmadas en la espalda de Cheese para que se recuperara del ahogo. -. Tú y ella se gritan que se gustan con la mirada desde hace meses y no han hecho nada. Tú no has hecho nada.

-Teme arruinar las cosas- habló Soarin moviendo el contenido de su vaso en círculos y miró de reojo la mesa de Las Rainbooms, donde las chicas trataban de calmar a Pinkie Pie…pero sus ojos se posaron en Rainbow Dash. -. Teme arruinar algo genial.

-¿Y porque ese miedo a arruinarlo?- preguntó Flash. -. Digo, no puedes estar peor que Thunderlane. El pobre chico intenta por todos los medios llamar la atención de Applejack que se saltó el almuerzo, y ustedes se tienen tan en sus narices, tan compatibles y comparten un envidiable química que estás desperdiciando en una tonta inseguridad.

Cheese se lo quedó mirando una vez que se recuperó del atragantamiento y levantó la cabeza cuanto escuchó el sonido de una silla arrastrarse que provenía de la mesa de Las Rainbooms. Pinkie Pie se levantó de su asiento con un celular y caminó hacia la salida de la Cafetería.

"Me gusta y no me daré por vencido, al menos haré el intento de demostrarle cuánto me importa" recordó las palabras de Thunderlane durante la sesión de estudio. Entonces se puso de pie.

-¿Sonata?- contestó Pinkie apenas sintió la vibración de su celular mientras salía de la Cafetería.

- _¡No era tu energía!_

-¿Ah?- dudó.

- _Lo que sentí. No era por tu amor por Cheese. No era tuya, era de otro. ¿Sabes de quién? ¡No vas a creerlo! No te lo dije antes porque quise pasar tiempo con él a ver qué cambios ha tenido y es tan lindo y genial, ade…_

-Sonata…seré sincera y por ahora no puedo concentrarme en lo que quieras decirme. Te llamo después y prometo escucharte, ¿Sí?

 _-¿Está todo bien?-_ preguntó con preocupación -. _Te escuchas triste. ¿Estás triste? No estés triste ¡Me pongo triste si tú lo estás!_

-Es sólo que…- suspiró, apoyándose en la pared -. No eres la única que no entiende del amor.

- _Tú sabes lo que es eso. Lo sientes por Cheese, ¿O no?_

-Sí pero…no entiendo cómo lidiar con esto. Es una sensación divertida, genial y que hace feliz.

 _-Sí…sí…_

-Tu corazón brilla y esa felicidad cubre todo tu cuerpo.

 _-Ajám._

-Pero… ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan triste?- murmuró -. ¿Por qué el amor me pone muy triste, Sonata? Cada que me encuentro con Cheese para organizar el baile y eso…me siento muy molesta.

- _Se supone que amor es felicidad…-_ pensó en voz alta.

-Sí…

- _Y estás triste y enojada._

-Sí.

 _-¿Entonces…ya no lo quieres?-_ dudó.

Pinkie Pie abrió la boca para contestar pero entonces unos pasos le hicieron levantar la cabeza, para mirar a Cheese acercarse a ella.

-Sí lo quiero…- contestó, sintiendo ese cambio en su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca pero se puso ceñuda -…pero me enoja…

- _¿Lo quieres pero te enoja? Pero el amor es felicidad, no tienes por qué enojarte ¡Estoy confundida! Nunca voy a entender el amor_ \- se frustró, decepcionada.

-Te llamaré después de clase.

- _Bien_ \- y colgó.

-Pinkie Pie, lo siento- exclamó enseguida apenas la vio colgar. -. Te he lastimado, ¿cierto?

-No… no sé de qué hablas.

-Acabas de gritar frente a toda la Cafetería que soy un idiota.

-Ah…eso…sí, eso hice…- curvó las cejas -…y lo siento pero es que me siento muy confundida y preocupada y molesta y triste y…

-Es porque no te he invitado al baile, ¿cierto?

-…

-Pinkie…- empezó -…soy estudiante de intercambio y me voy el domin…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió desviando la cabeza.

-Yo…- se interrumpió tragando saliva -…te quiero…

-Yo también- murmuró en voz baja, aun sin mirarlo.

-Sí pero…te quiero de forma especial…

Pinkie tenía la mirada a un lado y cabeza gacha, pero sintió una mano posarse a un lado de su rostro que se lo movió para que lo vea de frente.

-Me gustas- se declaró, acariciando su mejilla ahora sonrojada mientras de golpe su cabello volvía a ponerse del color rosa fuerte y se esponjaba con sus locos risos-. Me gustas mucho…desde siempre- continuaba. posando su frente con la suya -. Eres la chica que más me hace feliz, la única que le ha dado a mi corazón una clase diferente de felicidad…pero nunca tuve el valor de declararme porque…

-…te ibas a ir de todas formas…- le adivinó. -. Te ibas pero yo me quedo…

-Sí. Creí que si estábamos juntos y después me iba…debíamos romper y arruinaría la hermosa amistad que creamos. No quería perderte…me daba y aún me da mucho miedo pensar la idea de perderte, pero entonces alguien dijo sobre demostrar cuánto le importas a alguien y tú, Pinkie, me importas demasiado y, al menos quiero que sepas que eres la chica más dulce y divertida, con los más bonitos ojos celestes, en realidad, hasta tú forma de decir que soy un idiota es bonita.

-Cheese…- sonrió suavemente -…aunque te vayas…tú no me perderás…- y se le abalanzó en un abrazo, pegando a un lado de su rostro sobre su pecho -. Porque también te quiero de forma especial.

Cheese le devolvió el abrazo, aliviado, posando sus manos sobre su cabeza para acariciar su suave y esponjado cabello.

-Lamento mucho hacerte enojar- le susurró -, si te lastimé, pero quería evitarnos un sufrimiento cuando sólo quiero hacerte sonreír.

-Tú me haces feliz- aseguró apartando su rostro de su pecho para mirarlo de frente.

-Y tú a mí- elevó la sonrisa.

-Entonces…vale la pena intentarlo… ¿No lo crees?

-Y mucho- sonrió apretándola más, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte que nunca -. ¿Sabes qué me haría más feliz en estos momentos?

-¡¿Un cupcake?!- quiso adivinar sacando el postre de la cabellera de él.

-Además de eso- sonrió divertido -. Que seas mi pareja en el baile.

-¡Eso es mejor que un cupcake!- chilló tirando el postre tras de ella y se colgó de su cuello -. ¡Sí, claro que iré contigo! ¡Y desharé el plan de entrar a tu cuarto por la madrugada para dejarte calvo y hacer cupcakes con tu cabello y hacértelos comer!

-¿Eh?- dudó.

-¡Que te quiero muchísimo!- apaciguó el comentario para besarle la mejilla y mirarlo de frente, compartirse una mirada tierna con ambos sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

…

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había viajado a Ponyville. Bueno, Moon White no contaba como "visita" cuando fue traído por Discord para llevarse el buen susto de su vida al ver a la Princesa Luna y Twilight descomponerse mientras perdían el control del hechizo, y con él, su magia.

Estaba sentado en una de las acolchonadas sillas en un vagón del tren, mirando hacia la ventana mientras terminaban de ingresar los pasajeros. Parpadeó lentamente. Le había entrado ganas de cerrar los ojos y hundirse en un profundo sueño. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en un casco, mirando hacia la ventana cuando levantó un poco la cabeza arrugando la frente al reconocer a alguien. Miró a ese alguien extrañado pero aun así le ofreció una sonrisa y saludó sacudiendo un casco. Apartó la mirada de la ventana para apuntar los ojos hacia la entrada del vagón, en el que poco rato vio ingresar a Twilight.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el unicornio.

-Pues, debo ir a Ponyville para cruzar el espejo contigo mientras Sunset pasa la tarde con Rarity- obvió mientras se acercaba para sentarse frente a él.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero eres una Princesa.

-¿Y?

-Estás usando el tren público.

-Aún no entiendo por dónde quieres llegar.

-Pues como tal debes tener tu carroza alada por pegasos respaldada por guardias, o el mismo tren exclusivo de la realeza, igual de asegurado y tú…- se interrumpió mirando a los lados y tras de ella -. Vienes sin guardias. En realidad, siempre vienes sin guardias. Por eso es que siempre olvido que eres Princesa. No eres nada protocolaria. Además no usas tu corona y accesorios como las demás.

-Bueno, no me agrada del todo tener guardias siguiéndome donde quiera que vaya y usar esos privilegios, si bien puedo usar el tren como cualquier otro pony. Tampoco eso de andar con las tradicionales joyas de la Corona. Apenas y me acostumbro al castillo.

-El cual ese sí debe estar respaldado por guardias.

-Bueno…- dudó con una sonrisita y él frunció el ceño con ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Twilight!- se quejó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?

-¿Disculpa?- arrugó la frente llevándose un casco a su pecho.

-¿Un castillo sin defensa? ¿Es en serio? Cualquiera podría entrar y…

-Pues es el Castillo de la Amistad- le interrumpió, firme -. Y cualquier pony puede entrar. Hasta la biblioteca está abierta para todo aquel que quiera estudiar o averiguar algo, por eso Spike se quedó para atender y dar la bienvenida a quienes ingresan mientras no estoy.

-Pero cualquier envidioso o lunático podría entrar y ¡Yo qué sé! ¿Robar tu corona tal vez y trasladarlo a otro mundo? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso ya pasó!

Twilight se lo quedó mirando cortando de hecho lo que tenía pensado decir. Eso fue un ataque a Sunset…aunque torció gesto reconociendo que tenía razón en cierto punto. Pero aparte de eso, lo veía expresarse alterado, como indignado, hasta se sentía...¿Sermoneada?

-¿Qué clase de guardias tienen ustedes?- se quejó, ceñudo -. Estabas en el Imperio de Cristal cuando sucedió eso. Al menos no te lastimó pero mira en el embrollo en el que te metió, las consecuencias de haber llevado un elemento de armonía que es por la misma razón por la que me pides cruzar el portal- sacudió la cabeza para señalarla con un casco -. No puedes andar por allí sin guardia- continuó el unicornio hablando, más que enojado, parecía preocupado -. Un día de estos estás dando un paseo y querrán secuestrarte, o abusar de tu magia o de tus poderes que tienes como Princesa de Equestria o…

-Con razón Minuette te apodó Señor Preocupón, ¿Te estás escuchando?- le interrumpió con paciencia.

-Sí, lo estoy- le respondió, mirándola, pero entonces la vio mejor, con ese porte firme, seguro, mostrando templanza que la hacía ver alguien fuerte, recordando que no hablaba de cualquier pony. Hablaba de ella precisamente. -. Sí, me estoy escuchando…y estoy equivocado- suspiró recostándose en el espaldar de su silla mirando hacia la ventana mientras el tren empezaba a marchar -. Tú no necesitas que te protejan. Has atravesado peligros más de una vez, uno peor que el otro y estás aquí, sana y salva, y Equestria también.

-Pero…- le incitó y él le devolvió la mirada arrugando la frente -. Siento que hay un "pero" atravesado allí.

Él la miró un momento para sacudir la cabeza y regresar la mirada en la ventana.

-Pero eso no evita que los demás dejen de preocuparse por ti.

-¿Hoy es el día de "preocúpense por Twilight"?- quiso hacer chiste -. Cadence también mostró preocupación por, bueno, tener bajo mi tutela a Sunset.

-No la culpa- murmuró entredientes para aclarar la garganta y verla mejor -. ¿Cómo vas con los recuerdos?

Twilight contó los saltos en los recuerdos como la información del Bosque Everfree donde fue abandonada Sunset y podría haber algo que delate alguna magia oscura por lo impredecible que es. Sin embargo, su voz fue bajando de intensidad de información al ver que el unicornio frente suyo empezaba a cabecear y parpadear de forma lenta.

-¿Mala noche?- se interrumpió y él respingó un poco.

-No, no, lo siento, perdón- balbuceó restregándose los ojos para abrirlos y cerrarlos varias veces dándose leves golpes en la cara para despertarse -. Continúa.

-¿Entonces te duermes en los viajes?

-La verdad…

-Entonces…- arrugó la frente -. ¿Aún sigues afectado por lo que te ocurrió ayer? ¡Moon White!- reprochó -. Me dijiste que te sentías bien.

-¡Lo estoy, en serio! No me dejaste terminar de hablar. Viajar me hace dormitar. Es todo. Punto. Pero no me voy a dormir- y se estiró los párpados -. Tienes mi atención.

-Te ves realmente cansado. Te hubieras quedado dormido hace rato si no fuera porque estuviera hablando.

-No me dormiré.

-Te vas a quedar dormido.

-No lo haré- aseguró con firmeza.

-Aish- suspiró pero con una sonrisa -. No seas terco. Aprovecha y duerme hasta llegar a Ponyville.

-Puedo estar despierto y apuesto por eso. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te gusta?- insistió.

-Ahm…- dudó pensando rápido -. ¿El helado de vainilla?

-¡Pues bien! Si me quedo dormido, cosa que no pasará, te debo por todo un año saciar tus ganas de helado de vainilla. No importa si vivo en Canterlot y tú en Ponyville, vendré expresamente a cumplir y sólo es una hora de viaje.

-¿Es en serio?- se burló sonriendo de lado.

-Muy en serio, porque sé que no me quedaré dormido- confirmó cruzándose de cascos. -. Ahora, sigue hablando.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Te has mantenido despierto porque estoy hablando, pero si estoy callada, te vas arrullar más y quiero ver cómo pierdes lo que tú mismo apostaste.

-No va hacer así- la retó con la mirada y ella también lo hizo cruzándose de cascos.

-Es un reto entonces.

No pasó ni quince minutos y mientras miraba absorto el paisaje ya acercándose a Ponyville, Moon White comenzó a cabecear. Twilight se contenía, haciendo el menos ruido posible para verlo perder. Veía sus ojos cansados parpadear con lentitud, su rostro suavizado y somnoliento, y cómo de a poco, se abandonaba hasta cerrar los ojos e inconscientemente se acomodaba de su posición y quedarse quieto, dormido, con la respiración tranquila inflando su pecho para salir suave de su nariz, envolviéndolo una serenidad que la alicornio contempló por un momento.

-Terco- murmuró ella, sonriéndose, y levitó un libro para entretenerse.

…

-Doce y cuarenta y cinco. Pasillos despejados. Hora de almuerzo. ¿Posiciones?- preguntó Carrot con su apariencia habitual de siempre en la azotea de la escuela.

Desde debajo de las escaleras del campo de futbol, Bonbon asintió tocándose el audífono de su oreja, escuchando claro.

-Conserje dormido e hipnotizado. Mujeres de mantenimiento dormidas e hipnotizadas. Cámaras encendidas. Excelente señal- avisó -. ¿Audio?

-Claro y sin ruido- corearon ambas.

-Ya está subiendo las escaleras- avisó Bonbon viendo la pantalla de la laptop frente a ella.

-Lo oigo- aseguró para darse vuelta con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras la puerta apenas se abría y aparecía Thunderlane -. Misión cumplida- anunció.

-¿En serio?- se maravilló acercándose a ella -. ¿Mi plan de celar a Applejack funcionó?

-Técnicamente, sí- contestó sonriendo con su segunda para hacerse a un lado y….

-¡¿Está muerta?!- reventó el chico al ver desmayada a Applejack, atada de brazos y piernas en una silla y Carrot se carcajeó. Su gesto entumecido y pálido valía oro.

-No seas tonto. Claro que no- le dijo para sonreírse de lado con malicia -…aún…

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio creías que hacer como que me gustaras la convencería de considerarte buen partido?- preguntó enseguida, incrédula -. ¿Ese era tu brillante plan?- se sonrió para decir con broma personal: -. Al menos ese plan funcionó para MI plan.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Mirémoslo de la siguiente manera: La única forma de que Applejack salga contigo es que te conviertas en un tirano rey y la secuestraras…lo primero nunca sucederá y lo segundo, ya está hecho.

-¿Qué quieres…?

-Pues dime dónde dejarla para que le dé el síndrome de Estocolmo y termine siendo tuya hasta el final- se burló con una sonrisa.

-¡Carrot, ¿Cómo pudiste?!- se quejó Thunderlane. -. ¡Eres Carrot…la tierna y dulce Carrot Top!

-Esto se pone bueno-escuchó Carrot la voz de Bonbon a través de un auricular prácticamente invisible en su oído.

-Y se pondrá mejor- le contestó para volver con Thunderlane -. ¿Dónde la quieres a la final para que puedas pagarme e irme?

-¿Hay dinero de por medio?- dudó Bonbon.

-¿En serio crees que voy a pagarte después de semejante tontería?- se quejó el chico.

-Eh…sí- obvió ella.

-Pues fíjate que no lo haré. ¡Es una locura lo que acabas de cometer!

-Hazlo hablar- avisó Bonbon en el auricular.

-¿Por qué, Thunderlane?- le preguntó Carrot parpadeando con ingenuidad y tierna apariencia -. Creí que es lo que querías.

-¡No me pongas esa cara de agricultora dulce!- se quejó -. ¡Planeaste secuestrar a Applejack! ¡Estás loca!

-Tiene un punto- se burló Bonbon y Carrot la insultaba en su cabeza sin salirse de su papel.

-¿De qué te quejas?-le preguntó al chico. -. Le haremos ceder a la fuerza- sonrió tirando unos buenos ganchos.

-Te pedí hacer que Applejack sienta celos para que se admita que le gusto ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡La traes inconsciente y con la idea que la secuestre! ¿En la azotea? ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!

-Pues nadie sube aquí y sólo hasta el baile…no tiene que ser toda la vida- sonrió con malicia -, a menos que…

-¡No! Y punto. No te pagaré.

Carrot le frunció el ceño y levantó una pierna para empujarlo sobre la boca del estómago, haciéndolo rebotar de espalda contra la pared donde estaba la puerta y ella se lanzara sobre él, presionando su cuello con su brazo, cortándole de hecho la respiración.

-Muy bien, amigo- amenazó Carrot-, o me pagas o te daré verdaderos motivos para creer que la dulce y tierna Carrot Top se ha ido.

Thunderlane la miró intimidado y ella soltó una sonrisa, apartándole el brazo haciendo que recupera la respiración.

-Bromeo…si no estás satisfecho con el servicio entonces es gratis- comentó.

-¿Quién… eres… tú?- jadeó -. ¿Y dónde está la dulce Carrot que todos se derriten de ternura al verla?

-Justo aquí- sonrió con ternura parpadeando, aguantando la risa de Bonbon en su oído. -. Y tranquilo…sólo estoy ayudando…

-¿Eso…significa que le explicarás a Applejack que todo fue un malentendido?- se aventuró a decir con una sonrisa torcida sobándose el cuello.

-Hasta aquí llega mi trabajo- avisó -. Ya el resto es problema tuyo cuando despierte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me va a odiar por el resto de su vida!

-Y es mi problema porque…- jugó.

-¡Porque ese no era mi plan sino el tuyo!

-Lo hice para ayudarte…- comentó jugando con su cabello -. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es ir al baile conmigo si la vaquera te odia- ofreció.

-No quiero ir al baile contigo.

-Nadie debería ir al baile contigo- comentó Bonbon a Carrot.

-¡¿En serio me dejarás solo en esto?!- le gritó Thunderlane para ya suspirar resignando -. Ella no va creerme que fuiste tú…ni yo me creería si alguien me dice que Carrot Top…¡Carrot Top! Hizo esto- se lamentó mirando a la inconsciente Applejack en la silla. -. No importa lo que haga, siempre terminaré haciendo tonterías… nunca la convenceré de que soy una buena opción…estoy demasiado abajo…

-Thunderlane…- lo llamó Carrot colocando una mano sobre su hombro, con sincera preocupación -. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. En serio creo que no eres tan mal partido.

-Porque lo investigaste- le dijo Bonbon y Carrot se hastío de sus comentarios y lanzó el audífono para no escucharla.

-Me hiciste rubia… y bailarle a Brawly… ¿Y ahora me ignoras?- se quejó Bonbon frunciendo los labios.

-¿Y si le mentimos?- propuso Carrot y él arrugó la frente viéndola -. Ya sabes. Para que ninguno de los dos salga perjudicado.

-Dudo que puedas idear algo para salir de esta. Además, no quiero mentirle… ¿Cómo mirarla a los ojos y decir una mentira?- preguntó ceñudo y sacudiéndose -. Que me odie por decir la verdad a salvarme con una mentira.

-Pues es maduro de tu parte.

Thunderlane se congeló, dejó de respirar, tragando con dificultad la saliva para alzar la cabeza y ver a Applejack despierta. Pero lo más extraño, era que no parecía enojada. Tenía una sonrisa de lado y lo miraba de forma agradable…pero después desvió la mirada en Carrot y transformó el rostro en un fuerte entrecejo, furiosa.

-¡¿Qué mal pasa contigo?!- rugió. -. ¡Y esta vez lo pregunto en serio, Zanahorias!

-Después arreglamos eso, Manzanas- devolvió el golpe con una sonrisa de astucia mientras la vaquera la asesinaba con la mirada -. Por ahora ustedes dos tienen que hablar. Escúchalo por una vez en tu vida, terca mula.

-¡Oye, tú, no te…!- se quejaba tratando de desamarrarse pero Carrot se limitó en ignorarla y darse vuelta para salir de la azotea. -. Y se fue…- murmuró cesando su lucha.

-Lo lamento mucho- exclamó Thunderlane para arrugar la frente y parpadear -. Un momento… ¿Escuchaste todo?

-Supongo que lo necesario- admitió para hacer un gesto de confusión -…aún no entiendo qué pasó, sólo recuerdo que hablaba con ella y despierto aquí…- torció el gesto -…en realidad desperté pero no podía moverme ni hablar…sólo escuchar hasta que al fin recuperé el control de mi cuerpo- explicó para fruncir el ceño -. Ya la cazaré- amenazó para verlo -. ¿Me ayudarás a salir de aquí o no?

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamó acercándose para desamarrarla.

Una vez afuera, Applejack se pasó las manos para arreglarse el cabello y ver a Thunderlane inclinarse donde había resbalado su sombrero pero no se lo dio enseguida, se lo quedó mirando aun con cara frustrada. Applejack le sonrió.

-Pese el riesgo de ganarte el desprecio de alguien… - le dijo llamando su atención -…conservaste decir la verdad ante todo. Así que descuida. Oí lo suficiente para saber que no tienes la culpa y tu postura correcta en todo momento.

-¿Y si no hubieras oído?- preguntó mirándola -. ¿Me habrías creído?

-Sí- expandió la sonrisa -. Lo hubiera hecho.

Él le mantuvo la mirada, estirándole el sombrero. Applejack se acercó un poco y lo tomó del otro extremo.

-Me gustas mucho.

La vaquera mantuvo la mano en ese lado del sombrero, sosteniéndolo con Thunderlane aun manteniendo su mano en el otro extremo. Ella no dijo nada, sólo quedó mirando ambas manos, separadas, pero sosteniendo algo en común que tenían, algo que no querían soltar y no le molestaba aferrarse en él. Arrugó la frente. Ya no hablaba del sombrero.

-¿Me escuchaste?- le preguntó Thunderlane.

-Te oí- contestó a media voz para levantar la mirada -. Suéltalo.

-¿Qué?

-El sombrero- aclaró y él lo miró, bien agarrado entre los dos -. Tienes que soltarlo.

-¿Y qué si no quiero?- se aventuró en preguntar -. ¿Qué si me agrada sostenerlo…contigo?- preguntó levantando la mirada y ver sus ojos verdes impresionados. -. ¿Qué si quiero quedarme…a sostener lo que tengo?- haló un poco el sombrero hacia sí, obligando que ella cediera al movimiento, rompiendo un poco la distancia -. ¿A sostener lo que tenemos tan de frente, en plena mano, tan obvio?

-Pues…lo siento, pero…debes dejarlo ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú quieres quedarte…-y haló su sombrero de golpe, arrebatándoselo -. Y yo me quiero ir.

-¿Y si quiero ir tras de ti?

-No lo hagas- suplicó mirando a un lado y abrazando el sombrero contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué, Applejack? Dame una buena razón porque sabes que no hablamos del sombrero.

-Porque no tengo tiempo para esto.

-¿Y qué es "esto"?

-No lo sé.

-¿Entonces si tuvieras el tiempo…las cosas fueran diferentes?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces sí quieres darme la oportunidad.

-¿Qué?- dudó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué te lo impide?- preguntó para bajar los hombros -. ¿Es por cómo soy? Estoy muy abajo, ¿cierto?

-¡No!- bramó ceñuda vidriándole los ojos. -. Eso oí también. Por supuesto que no estás abajo.

-¿Entonces por qué me rechazas?

-¡Por Sunset!- escupió, apretando el sombrero -. Por Sunset…- murmuró desviando la cara. -. No tengo tiempo…porque ella nos necesitará…en cualquier momento y debo estar pendiente. Hay una magia rara quitándome a mi amiga ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¿Cómo estar tranquila, feliz pensando en un tonto muchacho o tonto baile cuando mi amiga la está pasando muy mal, Thunderlane? En serio no sé qué hacer con todos los gestos que haces por mal que te salgan…lo haces por mí y eso me…me… ¡Me lo haces más difícil!- reclamó fuertemente ceñuda resistiéndose a llorar pero se llenó de coraje al ver que él se sonreía mirándola con expresión divertida -. ¿Te burlas de mí?

-No me burlo de ti es que…- sonrió más hasta soltar una sola risa, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Me parece graciosamente irónico…pues Sunset…para mí, siempre supo que se iría a…donde pertenece, y pocos días antes de en verdad irse, ella fue a verme en el restaurante familiar a hablar conmigo expresamente de ti, a comprobar qué intenciones tenía contigo, si era la persona correcta para ti… y a decirme que con lenguaje corporal…bueno…expresabas que gustabas de mí… y que no me diera por vencido por más terca te pusieras.

Ella quedó tiesa. Parpadeó tres veces seguida con la quijada hacia adelante, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué…hizo eso…?- preguntó con la garganta hecha nudo.

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo…y me dijo que lo hacía por la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron y pese que no es la misma Sunset de en ese entonces…igual consideraba que merecías ser feliz porque le parecía tonto que dos personas que… se gustan… no estén juntas porque nadie cede.

Applejack mantuvo la mirada a él y de a poco, dejó dibujar una sonrisa, muy conmovida, con los ojos fuertemente vidriosos.

-Fue una entrometida- comentó con una pequeña risa. -. La mataré apenas ponga un pie en este mundo.

-No dudo eso- le hizo el dúo y ella elevó la sonrisa -. Applejack…tienes que relajarte.

-Thunderlane…-suspiró.

-Te preocupas demasiado y haces demasiado. Entre la escuela, la granja, tus amigas y el asunto de la magia. Mereces relajarte porque te estás agotando.

Ella se mantuvo callada. Odiándolo por tener razón.

-Y…bueno…- jadeó Thunderlane rascándose a un lado del brazo -…si tú…ya sabes… ¡Hip!

-¿En serio? ¿El hipo? – se burló -. ¿Estás nervioso después de todo esto?

-¡Hip! Lo sé ¡Hip! ¡Hasta yo pienso que es tonto! ¡Hip!- se frustró y Applejack soltó una risa -. Estoy ner ¡Hip! Nervioso porque…- retuvo la respiración y exclamó: -. ¿Quieres ir al ¡Hip! Baile conmigo? ¡Hip!- y miró el rostro de ella sorprendido, deteniendo la risa -. Sólo como amigos ¡Hip! Pero te aseguro que haré que sea ¡Hip! Muy divertido, que te relajarás y puedas estar tranquila. ¡Hip! Por favor…ignora el ¡Hip! Hipo.

La vaquera de a poco suavizó el rostro, sonriéndose. Ya no le vidriaron más los ojos. En realidad, estaba más tranquila y cómoda, aunque no era de asombrarse tanto, así se sentía con él cerca, pero ahora aún más, entrándole cierta agradable vergüenza. El saber que Sunset lo empujó a que ceda… hacía las cosas diferentes. Su amiga quería que fuera feliz.

Ya le tocaba ceder a ella.

-De acuerdo- aceptó y Thunderlane agrandó los ojos, boquiabierto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí…pero sólo como amigos- aclaró.

-Entonces… ¿Irás al baile?

-Sí.

-Conmigo.

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Emm, sí, Thunderlane.

-Porque no es obligación.

-Lo sé.

-Y…se me fue el hipo.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo divertida empujando una suave sonrisa que hizo al joven mirar con mayor atención la nueva expresión de su rostro, con aquella curva a un lado que hacían sus labios con sus ojos verdes más brillantes y risueños, mirándolo fijamente, como si le tomara una fotografía para tenerlo grabado el resto del día.

Ya estaba aprendiendo a captar sus señales…y en tan sólo verla allí, contemplarla feliz, sentía el calor de su corazón esparcirse el resto de su cuerpo. Le dieron ganas de levantar las manos hacia sus mejillas pecosas, que recordaba tan tiernas al tacto, y se le despertaron los labios, con ganas de acercarlos a los finos suyos para acariciarlos con los suyos y hundirse en esa confusa pero poderosa sensación de perderse en un beso, haciendo que su corazón se desbocara por completo.

Pero no. No lo haría. Un paso a la vez. Sería paciente, comprensivo, hacerla sentir cómoda más que nada. Se sonrió al comprobar, qué tanto podría cambiarte la persona correcta.

-Applejack…sea como terminen las cosas…me has dado la motivación para ser mejor, para escalar hacia la punta y contemplar las grandes cosas que me esperan…y si tengo suerte, encontrarte para al fin ser tan digno de ti.

Applejack apretó los dientes, ardiéndole el pecho y conteniendo el sonrojo, pero se relajó, asimilando sus palabras.

-¿Sabes?…- dijo ella sin dejar de contemplarlo -. Yo también estoy escalando hacia allá…aún me falta para llegar y de alguna forma…nuestros caminos se cruzaron y ahora estamos escalando juntos…- admitió y él le sonrió en acuerdo. Ella resopló sacudiendo la cabeza, rompiendo ese ambiente sentimental y se colocó el sombrero -. Advierto de una vez que no te pases de listo – amenazó sonriendo ruda con los puños alrededor de su cintura. -. No conseguirás nada esa noche.

-Tú tampoco te aproveches de mí- exclamó para susurrarle como top secret -. Podría serte irresistible en terno.

-Jajajaja. Más vale que no o mi hermano montará a toro tras de ti jajajaja.

-Estaba hablando en serio- aclaró arrugando la frente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no, Dulzura? Es mi primer baile con una pareja, así que más vale estés preparado a su actitud protectora con su hermanita-rió guiñando un ojo y él sonrió, uniéndose a su risa.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Carrot Top a Bonbon, ambas bajo las gradas de campo de fútbol, viendo en streaming la escena de ambos en la azotea por la laptop -. Nada de esto pasaría si no fuese por mí.

-Claaaaaro- rodó los ojos con una sonrisa -. Debo admitir que fue divertido instalar mi equipo de vigilancia allí- dijo abriendo una lata de soda y se la ofreció mientras bebía un poco de la suya.

-Te dije que tenía todo fríamente calculado- exclamó aceptando la lata y abrió una carpeta con el perfil de Applejack -. Se tiene ventaja el haber estudiado a los estudiantes desde mi llegada. Fue fácil predecir cómo terminarían reaccionando ambos. Applejack puede ser prudente y sensata…pero desbocada al mismo tiempo. Y la razón por lo que lo alejaba, era porque no resistía contener sus verdaderos sentimientos. Es terca…oh sí, muy terca. Así que…no hubo opción que dormirla con una suave droga que la paralizaría los próximos veinte minutos para que escuche a Thunderlane…porque no le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo y por eso lo hice hablar…Thunderlane es tierno- admitió con una sonrisa, esta vez sacando una carpeta con el perfil de él y ojearlo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su lata -. Sabía que terminaría aceptando la responsabilidad solo- comentó, -. Es un chico peculiar…pero ha demostrado ser leal y honesto. Fiel en lo que cree. – torció el gesto -. Rayos…realmente me hubiera gustado ir al baile con él después de espiarlo. No es tan mal partido.

-Pero todo terminó como lo planeado- comentó satisfecha.

-Siempre hemos sido un buen equipo- exclamó levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-Y pensar que nos emparejaron porque fuimos las únicas en reclamar el nombre de cambio de identidad- sonrió de lado arrugando la frente -. ¿"Bonbon"?- levantó una ceja, desaprobándolo.

-¿"Carrot Top"?- torció el gesto, desaprobando igual.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser alusivo a la comida?- corearon para reírse en unísono y chocar las latas entre sí, en celebración.

…

-¡Destino a Ponyville!- avisaron en el vagón del tren mientras se detenía en la parada y aquella voz fue que hizo a Moon White despertar.

La siesta le había sentado bien. Se despertó con más energía. Se removió un poco, restregándose los ojos mientras soltaba un bostezo y movía su cabeza hacia la alicornio morada que lo miraba con su segunda, ocultando una risa tras su casco. Él arrugó la frente, sin entender el motivo de la gracia cuando abrió los ojos de golpe aspirando de sorpresa.

-¡Perdí mi propia apuesta por terco!- exclamó y fue suficiente para que Twilight soltara varias carcajadas -. No te rías. ¿Sabes que es venir a Ponyville para saciar el antojo de helado de vainilla a su Majestad?- preguntó contrariado pasando un casco a la cara pero a la vez en broma, soltando una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza -. Me paso de tonto.

-Recoge tu alforja y salgamos- exclamó bajando de su silla de buen humor y caminando por el pasillo con otros pasajeros.

Siendo Ponyville un pueblo pequeño, galopando nomás, llegaban hacia el castillo. Moon White aprovechaba en ver cuánto había cambiado el pueblo que no visitaba desde potrillo, comentando con nostalgia que donde ahora había un local de verduras, solía ser una fuente de sodas, o que en el parque había un pegaso que hacía de mimo llamado Silence Noisy (Silencio Ruidoso). Twilight arrugó la frente ante la ironía del nombre y él asintió con sonrisa de lado, diciendo que por eso era gracioso recordarlo y además el pony era muy bueno, ya que de alguna forma, en serio lograba encerrar a los demás en cajas y halarlos con una cuerda invisible. Twilight por su lado le habló que eso no era nada a comparación de las acciones imposibles de su amiga Pinkie Pie.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- rió él -. Aun craneo cómo rayos Globitos entró a mi casa aquel día que nos conocimos, cuando yo tenía bloqueadas todas las entradas con un hechizo. Y cómo encontró utensilios de repostería ¡Yo no hago postres, no los tenía en mi cocina!

Con una Cutie Mark no se discute, acordaron.

-¡Twilight!- celebró Spike desde un balcón del castillo viéndola acercarse a la entrada.

-¡Spike!- sonrió emocionada también acelerando su galope a la puerta, que la abrió con su magia para recibir al dragón en un abrazo. Ella frotándole la cabeza y Spike riéndose.

Moon White miró el encuentro con una mezcla de sentimientos. "Debe ser lindo llegar con alguien esperándote en casa" pensó al pie de la entrada del castillo.

-Hey, pasa- le rompió el pensamiento Twilight.

-Claro- exclamó caminando lentamente, mirando los alrededores del castillo; su decoración de cristal y su extensión que parecía muy espacioso -. Es…muy hermoso.

-Gracias, ¿Recuerdas a Spike?- preguntó sonriente señalando al dragón.

-Claro que sí- sonrió estirando un casco hacia él -. El fiel asistente- exclamó, más que nada recordando al dragón llorándole en desesperación por ayudar a Twilight noches atrás. El pequeño sí que supo sacudirle el corazón.

-Ah, sí, hola- saludó Spike algo contrariado, estrechando su casco. -. Creo que iré a ver si está todo en orden el salón donde está el espejo- se excusó mientras iba retrocediendo de espaldas hasta darse vuelta y correr hacia allá.

-¿Qué le pasa al pequeño?- dudó Moon White mirando con Twilight la actuación del dragón.

-Ahm…tal vez esté incomodado, ya sabes, por haberte llorado y todo eso- pensó para llevarse un casco a la barbilla -. O porque esa vez que te hicimos esa visita a tu casa para convencerte a enseñarme el hechizo, llamaste la atención de Rarity, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, y él tiene ese amor platónico hacia ella - exclamó para mirarlo y verlo reflexivo, hasta levantar una ceja y una sonrisa de lado, mostrándose interesado y halagado. Twilight aclaró la garganta -. Pero entonces ella conoció cómo eras realmente e hiciste que se le acabara todo. Fin- agregó y él arrugó la frente deshaciendo ese semblante, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla con una risa.

-Por Celestia, tú sí que sabes subir mi autoestima, ¿no?- lanzó el sarcasmo. -. Disfrutas molestarme, ¿cierto?

-Lo que disfrutaré es el helado gratis por todo un año- exclamó con gracia galopando en donde desapareció Spike -. Ven, vamos al salón.

-Tomaré ese comentario como un "sí"- se dijo a sí mismo siguiéndole el paso.

Dentro del salón, el unicornio caminó con lento andar, contemplando casi como flashback la última vez que estuvo en el salón, bajando la mirada hacia el lugar del suelo en que encontró los cuerpos de Luna y Twilight; el pánico de esos jadeos y aspiraciones, viendo el inútil intento de Rarity de traspasarle de su magia a su amiga. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y levantó la mirada para verla parada cerca del espejo y se encaminó hacia ella.

-Aquí estamos- exclamó Twilight reflejándose frente al espejo para mirar el reflejo de Moon White posarse a su lado, mirando el espejo muy intrigado.

-Sí, al fin- suspiró cerrando los ojos para abrirlos con gesto de mayor seriedad y determinación. Twilight rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, sé que te estás conteniendo la emoción.

-No- contestó mirándola con firmeza -. Esta vez, no, claro que… ¡Meh! ¡Es cierto! Ya me conoces- celebró agrandando los ojos y anchando la sonrisa llevándose ambos cascos a los lados de la cara. -. ¿Ya te agradecí por autorizarme? Si no es así, gracias, gracias, graci…

-Silencio, Profesor Moon- lo calló colocándole un casco en su boca y él le frunció el ceño.

-¡Que te guardes los recuerdos para ti!- recordó apartándole el casco. -. Y sí, estoy muy emocionado pero sé el enfoque que debo tener para mí investigación- aclaró llevándose un casco a su pecho con decisión pero a la vez saliéndose esa sonrisa de emoción.

-Ahora. Repasemos- avisó Twilight y brilló su cuerno para hacer aparecer una lista.

-Argh- reclamaron tanto el unicornio como Spike mirándose mutuamente y al hacerlo, se compartieron una sonrisa por la divertida similitud de sus reacciones, destensando ese incómodo ambiente entre ellos.

-Punto Uno; cruzaremos. Punto dos; ayudarte a mantener la calma para que asimiles tu cuerpo. Punto tres; la bofetada si es necesario.

-¿Acaso dijo bofetada?

-Punto cuatro; presentación a las contrapartes de las ponies que conoces- continuó la alicornio -. Punto cinco; me iré. Punto seis; dejaré a cargo a Spike para que se mantenga atento al espejo para cuando cruces de vuelta. Punto siete; regreso a Canterlot.

-¿Punto ocho?- preguntó Moon White.

-Mmm. No hay punto ocho- aclaró haciendo desaparecer la libreta.

-¿Ya podemos cruzar, por favor?- reclamó con cierta ansiedad trotando en un mismo sitio.

-Sí, sólo deja que…

-¡Twilight!- reclamó ceñudo. -. Deja de ser tan meticulosa.

-Y tú tan ansioso. Todo debe salir bien según la organización que yo…- decía mientras él se llevaba un casco a su cara, impaciente.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- le murmuró Spike mientras ella se perdía en su monólogo.

-Pues tú mundo es horrible- bromeó en susurro.

-No la has visto neurótica, ahí sí que mi mundo es horrible…literal…

-¿Estás bromeando? He tenido que lidiar con esta entrometida desde que golpearon mi puerta. Alteró mi mundo.

-¡Los escuché!- reclamó Twilight brillando su cuerno para iluminar a ambos y acercarlos a su ceño, Spike sonriendo en tensión y Moon White divertido.

-Claro, aprovéchate del dañado unicornio que no puede responder a tu magia- comentó resoplando en son de chiste, pero Twilight no se lo tomó así, rompiendo el hechizo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? No me gusta que te dirijas así hacia ti, al menos no frente a mí.

-¿Nos iremos hoy?- preguntó restándole importancia.

Ella parpadeó lanzando un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encender el espejo.

-¿Cómo haces que funcione sin que pasen las treinta lunas?- preguntó intrigado viendo bombillos y cables funcionar y brillar, para ver que el campo de energía que hacía trabajar todo, venía de un libro -. Magia y tecnología…- murmuró sorprendido -. Es algo complicado aunque no imposible, pero la magia no viene de ti sino directo de un objeto, en este caso el libro.

-Pues…se me ocurrió esta llave, por así decirlo, de abrir el portal basándome en el intervalo entre dos puntos que se define como la raíz cuadrada…

-…de la suma de los cuadrados de separación en los puntos a lo largo de tres dimensiones espaciales- concluyó Moon White mientras abría bastante los ojos. -. Por supuesto, es de las teorías de Star Swirl sobre las dimensiones a base del portal de los breezies y tú lo pusiste en práctica aquí…Wow…- decía con admiración devolviendo la mirada de vuelta al espejo-. Tú eres demasiado lista- aludió admirando el portal.

-Jejeje, sí, algo- respondió avergonzada rascándose tras el cuello para aclarar la garganta y mirar a Spike -. Muy bien, Spike, sabes cuál es tu papel mientras no estamos.

-¡Así es!- confirmó haciendo un saludo militar y elevó sus piernas para erguirse con su corta pero resistente cola de dragón.

-Aquí vamos- avisó poniéndose junto al unicornio, quien sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse y la miró.

-Aquí vamos- acordó, aspirando por la boca y retener el aire con las mejillas infladas. Twilight se sonrió.

-No vas a zambullirte a un lago. No tienes que retener la respiración- avisó y él rodó los ojos soltando el aire mirando directo al portal. -¿Listo?

-¡Listo!

-A la de tres- avisó -. Uno, dos…

-¡Tres!- exclamó cerrando los ojos y saltó en un brinco hacia el portal. Twilight enseguida fue tras él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giros, giros, giros y más giros.

Aunque ya había cruzado como cuatros veces, aún se mareaba un poco cuando cruzaba. Al llegar al final del túnel, Twilight logró retener la violenta fuerza con la que siempre era impulsada en ese loco cruce hacia el mundo humano. Ahora, con sus pies en esos zapatos negros con largas medias moradas, frenó a raya con toda su fuerza para no salir chispeada por allí como las primeras veces. Pero se quedó aun parada, inmovilizada, digiriendo el hecho de ver a la apariencia humana de Moon White.

Un chico, aparentemente de su edad, siendo humana, claro, estaba echado al suelo un par de metros de ella, obviamente, había salido disparado de allí con violencia como le sucedió a ella las primeras veces. No dijo nada, mirando cómo de forma lenta, aquel joven se movía del suelo, irguiéndose poniéndose de rodillas y posaba sus manos al piso, colocándose en cuatro, como fuerza de la costumbre, pero eso mismo lo hizo respingar y aspirar de asombro, para levantar hacia su rostro lo que antes eran cascos, ahora manos con extremidades más largas. Twilight no podía ver la reacción de su rostro, ya que estaba ubicada tras de él, y por una razón, ella se sentía algo recelosa, incomodada de verlo en su forma humana, como si no fuera él mismo. Empezó a acercarse con pasos lentos mientras Moon White se dejaba sentar, como tratando de mantener la calma y estiraba sus brazos y piernas, moviendo precipitadamente los dedos y después sus pies. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para tocarse el cabello y después pasó sus dedos a su frente, sin sentir su cuerno y luego a su rostro para comprobar que no tenía hocico y su nariz era pequeña, aspirando de sorpresa varias veces.

Una cosa era que se lo contara Twilight y otra, comprobarla él mismo.

Cuando ella se puso frente a él, sus ojos violetas quedaron quietos, mirando con mucha curiosidad al joven que levantó los suyos grises hacia ella apenas la percibió.

Tenía el cabello negro azabache peinado como hacia abajo y un cerquillo a un lado, vestía una camisa gris claro con unas delicadas líneas blancas casi imperceptibles, de mangas largas pero estaban recogidas hasta unos cinco centímetros bajo los codos. Sobre esta, usaba un chaleco ajustado tan negro como su cabello, y del lado derecho tenía grabado su Cutie Mark del eclipse solar semiparcial, terminando el conjunto con un pantalón de mezclilla color terracota y zapatos de cuero negro.

-¿Twilight?- preguntó él, entre incredulidad y sorpresa, mirándola de la misma forma como ella lo miraba a él.

Al escuchar su voz y ver la expresión de sus ojos grises, ella pudo realmente sentir que se trataba del mismo Moon White que conocía, relajándola.

-Soy yo- le confirmó acuclillándose frente a él con una sonrisa como para relajarlo, estirándole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Él dejó salir la suya en forma lenta, muy emocionado e impresionado de verla en ese extraño cuerpo y posó su mano en forma de puño sobre la suya. Ella tiró una risita elevando la sonrisa, mirándolo risueña.

-Estira los dedos, Moon White.

-Oh- murmuró, con cierta vergüenza y estiró despacio los dedos para tener abierta la palma, mirando su mano sobre la de ella, juntas, tan rara y extraña forma de lo que eran esas cosas a comparación de sus usuales cascos y se le salió una sonrisa divertida, para mirarla de nuevo al rostro, y ella se mostró igual de entretenida y divertida también, viendo cada una de sus reacciones.

Él la vio comprobando que también estaba sin su cuerno, tenía nariz pequeña y esas nuevas facciones en su rostro, pero sin embargo, era ella, sin ser ella, aunque sonara sin sentido, le parecía lógico. Y eran sus ojos lo que más expresaban que definitivamente, era Twilight, esa siempre gentileza como seguridad que emanaban, sólo que vestía esa falda morada con su Cutie Mark a un lado, blusa celeste de mangas cortas bombachas y lazo rosa en el cuello. Bajó la mirada por donde su cabello morado de franja rosa reposaba sobre sus hombros, pero entonces sus ojos se detuvieron de la bajada para concentrarse en cierta zona y arrugó la frente, borrándosele la sonrisa y entreabrió un poco la boca, mostrándose desconcertado y apartó su mano de la suya.

-¡Twilight!- exclamó, casi en un grito.

-¡¿Qué?!- se asustó ella y él señaló con ese puño cerrado, desacostumbrado de tener los dedos, cierta parte de su cuerpo, impresionado, ya que él no las tenía.

Y ella prefirió evitar por comentárselo antes.

-¡¿Qué son esos dos bultos redondeados que sobresalen de tu pecho?!

...

 **¡Debía concluirla así! xD jajajaja**

 **"los puntos que puse en vertical fue para un modo de "chan chan..CHAN" jajajaja meh, me divertí haciéndolo, ¡No me juzguen! *se hace bolita en una esquina* Meh xP**

 **Bien, aquí pasó mucho de todo un poco(?)**

 **¡Y sí! ¡Applejack le dijo un "sí" a Thunderlane! ¡Con razón llovió en mi ciudad! jajaja (Literal, LLOVIÓ xD) apoyó la noción de Golden, Thunderlane es tierno... :3 tonto...pero tierno.**

 **Debo admitir que amé las escenas de Pinkamena, no pude explotarla más como quería, pues cuestiones de tiempo y complicaba más la trama que ando desarrollando y todo eso, pero aún así me gustó lo que resultó.**

 **So...¿Qué les pareció las agentes juveniles Golden Harvest y Sweetie Drops? ¿Alguna escena que más les gustó de ellas? (Sí, Golden es un tanto rara con su lógica, y no la culpo xP no se diferencia mucho de Bonbon, ¡ojo! mucho, pues sí tienen sus diferencias, que se verá más adelante)**

 **¿De qué hablarían las tres princesas?**

 **¡Brawley le vio el trasero a Bonbon sin saberlo! xD**

 **Hasta que al fin Moon White cruzó el espejo, y con qué buena pregunta inició, ¿no? xD ¡Amé escribir esa escena de cuando cruzaron! xD**

 **Y debo admitirlo...en serio Twilight debería tener una escolta de guardias...aunque viendo que son inútiles, más bien está mejor sola xD Lo que va, ¿Cómo ven su amistad con Moon White?**

 **¡Y la contraprte de Trixie pony! xD ¡Tenía salir, ¿no lo creen?! *ya tardaba* ¡Shh! Silencio, una cosa a la vez y tengo friamente calculado, como Carrot, Golden...¡Ustedes me entienden! xP**

 **¡Pero bueno!**

 **Ya saben, dejen review, comenten lo que piensan o sospechan, pasen unas hermosas festividades y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	11. Usted Está Saliendo de Equestria

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! HOLA 2016 X3 LES DESEO MUCHA SUERTE Y FELICIDAD. ¡QUE ESTE AÑO SEA MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR! LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL 2016 XD**

* * *

 **Usted Está Saliendo de Equestria**

Twilight se petrificó, con los ojos agrandados y un fuerte rubor incendiando sus mejillas al tener aquellos ojos apuntando atrevidamente sobre cierto lugar privado en este cuerpo.

-¡Mo-Moon White!- alcanzó reclamar con voz torpe.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó en inocencia arrugando la frente y concentrando más su mirada sobre sus pechos -. ¿Qué son? ¿Deberías tenerlas yo?- preguntaba con rapidez y se tocó su pectorales -. ¿Por qué no las tengo? ¿Mi cuerpo tiene un defecto físico? ¿O tú lo tienes?- aspiró asustado -. ¡Twilight! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te molestan? ¿Te duele si las toco?- decía para estirar los brazos hacia su pecho.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- bramó al fin reaccionando, ardiéndole toda la cara de golpe mientras se llevaba ambos brazos sobre sus senos y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sentada al suelo.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso…?

-¡Por Celestia! ¡Cállate, cállate, Moon White! ¡No es tiempo para tus fusiladas de preguntas!

-¡Por supuesto que lo son!- se defendió inclinándose a ella -. ¿Y podrías explicarme de una vez que te sucede?

-¡Nada!

-¿Entonces qué son esos dos bultos?- preguntó de nuevo apuntándolos con su puño, arrugando la frente mirándolos en escrutinio, como queriendo descifrarlo por él mismo.

-¡Moon White! ¡Basta! ¡Deja verlos!- suplicó con el rostro que le ardía mientras cerraba más los brazos sobre ellos.

-¡No puedo! Me intriga y me preocupa a la vez. ¿Y por qué estás roja?

Twilight sabía que si no se calmaba ella primero, nunca terminaría esta estúpida conversación.

-Dame un minuto- pidió.

-¿Por…?

-¡Que me des un minuto!- le exigió en un grito profundo amenazándolo con un puño y fuertemente ceñuda entre su enrojecido rostro.

-Okey okey- aceptó mal resignado con su entrecejo al verla alterada, para refunfuñar: -. Cielos, el traumado aquí debo ser yo.

Twilight ignoró su queja y reproches y sólo le dio la espalda, sentada con sus piernas dobladas, haciendo el ejercicio de respiración que le enseñó Cadence hasta que sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle tan afanado y cómo el calor de su rostro bajaba, por lo que debía estar perdiendo el rubor. Suspiró, sintiendo algo vidriosos los ojos de la propia vergüenza. Arrugó la frente. Esto es definitivamente lo más vergonzoso que le haya pasado en su vida.

-Bien- suspiró, manteniendo la postura mientras le daba la cara de nuevo, viéndolo sentado como ella. Le había imitado la posición para sentarse.

-¿Podrás ya responderme?

-Sí- contestó sintiendo como de nuevo su corazón volvía a latir un poco más de prisa y sus músculos se contraían de la vergüenza, pero ya no era tanta como la del principio -. Moon White- empezó, tratando de explicar tal como lo leyó en el libro de anatomía que encontró esa noche en la biblioteca de la escuela en la primera vez que cruzó el portal -. En este mundo, el género femenino humano, que como mamíferos que son, tienen mamas o senos, en la región anterosuperior lateral del tronco, que se desarrollan como uno de los signos de la madurez sexual femenina. Por lo que por esta razón, las mamas son algo privado e íntimo que no debes hacer preguntas, ni quedarte mirando cómo lo hiciste conmigo y mucho menos tocarlas. ¿Me hice entender?

-Sí- se limitó en contestar quedamente, habiéndola escuchado en silencio y con mucha atención, sólo para que Twilight vea cómo en cámara lenta, sus mejillas se iban sonrojando y sus ojos se mostraban culpables y cohibidos, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo para desviarla hacia a un lado mientras se enrojecía más, presionando sus labios entre sí y subiendo y bajando sus manos en la agarradera que cruzaba su pecho de su bolso, forma que adaptó la alforja que llevaba.

-¡Moon White!- se quejó.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hice?!- habló de inmediato casi arrastrando las palabras. -¡No las estoy mirando!

-Lo sé pero no te sonrojes- aclaró ceñuda de nuevo sonrojándose -. Me haces sentir rara.

-¡Ah pues, discuuuulpa por sentirme avergonzado por no estar orgulloso de haber sido un mirón pervertido!- lanzó el sarcasmo torciendo los ojos con un suave ceño fruncido para mirarla al rostro, y al verse ambos sonrojados y avergonzados, de a poco suavizaron el rostro y sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa para soltar una misma carcajada que los hizo hasta impulsar la cabeza hacia adelante. -. ¡Lo sien… lo siento tanto, Twilight!- exclamó entre risas. -. ¡No me envíes al tártaro por esto!

-¡Yo también lo siento!- contestó ocultando la risa con su mano -. Debí advertirlo con más calma antes de venir.

-¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!- reclamó expandiendo la sonrisa entre la risa.

-¡Me daba vergüenza!- admitió entre las carcajadas tapándose los ojos y sacudiéndose la cabeza.

-¡Oh, por favor!- ironizó riéndose, levantando su mano en ese puño para apartarle las manos de sus ojos y lo viera -. ¡Cómo si esto fuera menos vergonzoso!- agregó haciéndola reír aún más y manteniendo un suave color rosa en las mejillas de ambos.

La risa fue menguando de a poco, pero la sonrisa se mantuvo, mirándose de forma agradable con cierta complicidad y alegría irradiando no sólo en sus ojos, sino en sus rostros. Twilight estiró la sonrisa a un lado, con cierta acusación en su mirada divertida.

-Estira los dedos.

-¿Ah?

-Deja hacer puño las manos- se aclaró para bajar la mirada y tomarle ambas manos para que con sus pulgares, lo animó a abrirlas y expandiera sus dedos -. Aunque a veces se me sale hacerlas puño también- admitió devolviéndole la mirada con esa sonrisa de lado y ojos amables y risueños.

Moon White la miró para bajar sus ojos y ver sus manos entre las suyas, sintiendo cierta intriga de en qué momento le permitió tanta confianza, le permitió romper sus reglas, tontas, pero necesarias reglas, según él, como si se conocieran desde siempre, o habían sido amigos que por cosas del destino, se separaron pero al volver a encontrarse, esa complicidad y lazo nunca cambió, quedando intacto.

Él le desvió la cara mientras atraía de vuelta sus manos hacia sí y sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro, al fin prestando atención a su alrededor.

-Entonces…este es el otro mundo…

-Sí…- respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo y le estiraba una mano -…por ahora, debes ponerte en pie y caminar.

-Esto será interesante- admitió sonriéndose de lado dándole la mano para impulsarse y ser halado por ella para encontrar equilibrio con dos piernas, que al ponerse en pie, tambaleó un poco que debió apoyarse en Twilight. -. Oh por Celestia, mi cara está tan lejos del suelo- murmuró para sí sorprendido y bajar la mirada, viendo sus prendas -. Qué conveniente que aparezca vestido al cruzar a este mundo. Me dijiste que aquí usan ropa todo el tiempo y ante nuestra vergonzosa discusión ya sé por qué. El cuerpo de aquí es mucho más revelador que el nuestro.

-¿Nunca olvidarás eso, cierto?

-Vamos, tú tampoco- se burló.

-¿Quieres que ponga en práctica el Punto Tres de mi lista?- amenazó levantando una mano abierta.

-Un momento, ¿Por eso era la bofeteada?

-Pues…- cantó sonriéndose con burla.

-¡Twilight! Sabías que esto ocurriría.

-Bueno, eres curioso, pero creo que no estaba tan preparada mentalmente y la vergüenza pudo más. Ahora, un paso a la vez- avisó para terminar ahí la conversación mirando sus pies y ayudarlo a caminar.

Twilight lo guiaba para que mantenga el equilibrio, enroscando un abrazo alrededor del suyo, que cada paso que daba Moon White, una pierna se doblaba y ese lado del cuerpo se vencía, haciendo que el chico se quejara de cómo alguien puede andar por allí con estas cosas largas y Twilight tenía ganas de acariciarse la sien para aguantar sus quejas, aunque se le salió una sonrisa comprensiva, ya que asimismo la primera vez que tuvo que lidiar con las piernas, le urgió las ganas de recuperar rápido la corona para no permanecer más tiempo en ese mundo tan extraño y no volver más.

-Llegamos- suspiró ella después de subir las escaleras de la escuela.

-Tengo ganas de verme el rostro- admitió con una mano acariciándose la cara.

-Lo haremos adentro. Se supone que las chicas estarían en la entra…- decía abriendo la puerta de la escuela para respingar ambos ante un repentino grito unísono.

-¡TWILIGHT!- celebraron Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, que esta última tenía la mano estirada como si disponía de abrir la puerta también.

-…da- completó la joven de cabello morado sonriendo cariñosa a sus amigas humanas y ellas se le abalanzaron en un abrazo.

-Wow- se admiró Moon White apoyado a la puerta, con los ojos grandes, mirando a las contrapartes de las amigas ponies de Twilight -. Esto es…wow…- celebraba expandiendo su sonrisa, intrigado. -. Son…idénticas, pero diferente…pero idénticas…- se le salió una risa de emoción -. Esto es increíble.

Su voz hizo que las demás cortaran el abrazo y lo miraran con curiosidad. Pinkie sonrió anchamente, abriendo la boca para empezar su loca bienvenida cuando por primera vez alguien le ganó el turno.

-Hola- saludó la modista empujando a Pinkie Pie del camino y sonrió de lado con coqueto parpadear hacia Moon White -. Mi nombre es Rarity- se presentó moviendo su rostro seductoramente para hacer danzar las ondas de su sedoso cabello.

-¡Oh por…!- se quejó Rainbow Dash golpeándose la frente -. ¡Ya te lo dijimos! ¡Es su contraparte, no el verdadero Moon White que tanto balbuceaste ayer!

-¡Pero es que es igual de lindo!- le susurró con voz extremadamente aguda hacia la deportista para volver a él con ese parpadear rápido con sus ojos azules entrecerrados en plan de conquista.

-Hola- sonrió él dudando en cómo saludar, levantando una mano hecha puño para sacudirla y estirar los dedos -. Soy Moon White y sé quién eres- dijo mientras Rarity encantada estrechaba su mano mientras él levantaba la mirada a Pinkie y a Dash -. Y a ustedes también. Bueno, conozco sus contrapartes y ya he lidiado con ellas. Pero será interesante descubrir si realmente tienen sus personalidades y costumbres exactas aunque no las conozco del todo a ellas creo que sí algo característico, como... ¿Te gusta la velocidad?- le preguntó a Rainbow y ella resopló con petulancia.

-Pfff ¡Claro que sí! ¡No por nada soy el arma secreta en mis partidos de fútbol por ser la más veloz!

-¡Uh, uh, uh! ¡Pregúntame a mí, pregúntame a mí!- se emocionó Pinkie Pie estirando un brazo como si estuviera en clase.

-¿Te gustan los cupcakes?

-¿Qué si me gustan?- chilló emocionada estirando sus brazos para hacer reventar serpentinas y globos -. ¡Me encantan!

-Definitivamente se parece a Globitos- le sonrió Moon White a Twilight viendo que hacía uno de sus trucos imposibles.

-¿Globitos?- dudó Rainbow mientras miraba con mala cara la idiota mirada de Rarity sobre él.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que nuestro primer encuentro con sus contrapartes no sabía sus nombres y las llamé por apodos. Llamé a tu amiga "Globitos", a ti "Alas Locas".

-¡¿Y a mí?!- se emocionó Rarity mirándolo expectante.

-Ahm…"Moditas"- contestó con sonrisa educada pese lo incomodado que lo hacía sentir y ella aspiró emocionada con ojos brillantes.

-¡Me encantas! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Me encanta el apodo, querido!

-Okey, basta de tonterías- reclamó Twilight apartando a Rarity de él y miró a las demás. -. ¿Dónde está Applejack y Fluttershy? Y claro, Trixie, ¿Dónde están las tres? Les dije que debían estar todas. ¿Por qué no siguen las especificaciones que dejé?- reclamó.

-Fluttershy y Trixie se quedaron varadas recibiendo sus calificaciones de su examen de Lengua pues la maestra no las dejaba salir y bueno…la verdad es que no encontramos a Applejack- sonrió Rainbow con tensión.

-Ah…la que me tumbó mi puerta…- recordó Moon White cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que no la encuen…?- dudó Twilight.

-¡A UN LADO!

-¡¿Applejack?!- gritaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo viendo a la vaquera caminar con pasos fuertes y rápidos hacia el otro lado del pasillo camino al siguiente, ignorándolas mientras se hacía paso entre los pocos alumnos que ingresaban a sus salones, buscando a alguien con la mirada…mientras hacía girar en círculos una cuerda sobre su cabeza.

-¡Tiene una cuerda!- chilló Pinkie Pie alerta y no esperó nada para salir chispeada hacia donde desapareció la vaquera.

-¡Rayos! ¿Quién se jodió? ¡Será genial!- celebró Rainbow Dash para correr tras ella.

-¡No alientes los actos de rufianes!- se quejó Rarity para sonreírle a Moon White -. Ya regreso, querido- avisó para ir tras sus amigas.

Tanto él como Twilight quedaron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Interesante- dijo intrigado.

-Sí, no sé qué pasó con Applejack. Será mejor ir a ver.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, eso también, pero me refería a que llamé la atención de la contraparte de Moditas también.

-No es que baje tu autoestima- aclaró mirándolo con entrecejo -pero no es momento para eso.

-No es que me importe- se aclaró mirándola tranquilo -. Sólo me impresiona que aunque se desenvuelven en diferente entorno y propias costumbres que las hace discrepar de cierta forma, realmente estas contrapartes están fuertemente conectadas como para que pasen por parecidas situaciones, tengan mismas personalidades, gestos, hasta el grado de tener la habilidad de recibir la magia como representantes de los elementos de la armonía en un mundo adverso…- calló arrugando la frente, reflexivo. -…me hace pensar qué tanto afecta lo que le ocurre una contraparte a la otra…

-Reten esa información hasta que todas estén reunidas y hay que ir a ver qué pasa con Applejack- suspiró -y tú caminando como momia no ayudas en nada.

-¡Hey!- reprochó ceñudo -. Puedo caminar mejor.

-Como no.

-En serio- insistió y se soltó de la puerta para ir caminando despacio, un pie delante del otro, un poco tambaleando para ir cogiendo equilibrio y caminar con mayor seguridad. -. ¿Decía, Su Majestad?- se burló mirándola sobre el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Sigue caminando- se limitó en decir sonriéndose -. Hasta que al fin me ganaste en algo- admitió tras de él. -. Ha de llover.

…

-¡Es realmente hermoso!- aludió Roseluck a Minuette viendo en la pantalla de su celular el vestido que compró para el baile mientras caminaban ya a su salón.

-¡Lo sé! Tuve que trabajar doble turno en la relojería pero valió la pena- sonrió anchamente para mirar hacia su izquierda, donde vio la suave sonrisa de otra de sus amigas -. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Carrot Top?

-Oh, Minuette- se sonrió lentamente levantando sus ojos verdes hacia ella -. Te verás encantadora. A tu pareja del baile le fascinará sin duda, aunque siempre te ves muy bonita y eres muy agradable, lo que le animó de por sí a invitarte.

-Gracias- contestó con cierta ternura por las palabras de su amiga, quien sonrió más.

-Sabes que es un placer.

-No entiendo cómo nadie te ha invitado a ti- comentó Roseluck -. Eres todo un pan de dulce.

-No te preocupes- sonrió -. Yo soy feliz mientras vea a los demás con una sonrisa en sus rostros- algo en su expresión de sus ojos cambió un poco pero manteniendo la sinceridad de sus palabras -. Realmente lo soy- se dijo más a sí misma.

-Me sorprende que Rainbow Dash no te haya dicho sobre su dichoso plan del baile, pero a lo mejor lo hizo porque ya sabes, no eres de esos andares- resopló Minuette con una sonrisa, pero al nombrar a la deportista, Roseluck curvó las cejas torciendo la boca, lo que percató enseguida Carrot.

-Roseluck- la llamaba -. ¿Está todo bi…?- decía cuando abrió de golpe los ojos y sus oídos se agudizaron, pero no hizo nada, sonriéndose mentalmente mientras sentía la cuerda caer sobre ella para encerrarse a su alrededor, reteniéndole los brazos y ser halada mientras sus amigas miraban boquiabierta la endemoniada mirada de la vaquera.

-¡TÚ!- bramó Applejack con un brazo hacia atrás donde sujetaba la cuerda, con Carrot cerca de su rostro y con la otra mano la señalaba -. ¡Vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones!

-¿A-Applejack?- balbuceó la pelinaranja con las cejas curvadas.

-¡No finjas, impostora!- gritó ceñuda haciendo que Carrot curvara más las cejas, entreabriendo los labios, asustada.

-¡Applejack!- gritó Roseluck con Minuette ceñuda a su lado -. ¿Te volviste loca?

-¡¿Yo soy la loca?!- rugió mirándola para tomar en sus brazos a la amarrada Carrot -. ¡Ella es la loca que me durmió, me llevó a la azotea de la escuela y me amarró a una silla con la idea de secuestrarme para gustarle a Thunderlane por la fuerza!

Roseluck y Minuette se la quedaron mirando sin mover un músculo mientras Carrot parpadeaba muy confundida.

-Applejack, en serio, tienes que relajarte- suspiró Minuette. -. Ya estás delirando.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Suéltala- dijo Roseluck.

-Ustedes no entien…

-Applejack- habló suavemente Carrot. Su voz dulce la hizo hacer un tic en el ojo y la vaquera vio con el rostro endurecido y asqueado, aquella mirada suave, sonrisa pequeña con expresión amable y comprensiva en la joven -. Tranquila, no estoy enojada.

-¡Claro que no si la enojada debo ser yo!

-¡Ya basta, suéltala!- reclamó Minuette.

-¡No hasta que admita quién es en realidad!

-Me estás asustando- murmuró Carrot arrugando la frente con voz frágil y parpadear lento, haciendo que las defensas de sus amigas se despertaran más.

-¡Basta, Applejack, sólo estás haciendo el ridículo!- se quejó Roseluck acercándose y tomando una parte de la cuerda en la mano que la sujetaba.

-¡No, espera!

-¡Applejack!- llamaron Pinkie Pie y Rainbow caminando enseguida hacia ellas.

-¿Qué rayos haces con Carrot Top?- reclamó la deportista admirada.

-¿Y dónde rayos estabas?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¡Secuestrada por esta lunática!- respondió sujetando a Carrot a los lados de sus brazos, estirándosela a ellas, mostrando el gesto asustado, confundido y preocupado de la dulce chica.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Pinkie Pie triunfal -. ¡Sabía que Carrot te durmió, te llevó en una carretilla para secuestrarte porque es una espía!

-¡Ja! ¡¿Lo ven?!- celebraba la vaquera para ver las miradas incrédulas de las chicas, hasta de Rainbow Dash.

-Applejack…es Pinkie Pie, no cuenta- dijo Roseluck.

-¡Hey!- reprochó la fiestera.

-Vamos, es verdad- comentó Rainbow dándole palmaditas a la rosada -. Sabes que te quiero, pero tú lógica no tiene lógica.

-¡Se lo diré a Rocky! Se pone de malhumor cuando son injustos conmigo- y se inclinó a Dash: -. Me dice que haga cupcakes con restos de cabellos humanos.

-¿Lo ves?- corearon las dos amigas de Carrot Top hacia la vaquera mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

-Ayúdenla, me preocupa que el estrés que lleva la están confundiendo de la realidad- dijo la pelinaranja con voz frágil.

-¡Deja de actuar!- se quejó la vaquera acercando de nuevo su rostro al suyo.

-Tal vez subiste a la azotea a descansar, te quedaste dormida, soñaste eso y el estrés de tu vida agitada te confunde- le habló Carrot con preocupación curvando las cejas -. Sólo quiero ayudarte, Applejack. No importa si me ataste y me acusas en falso- sonrió suavemente enterneciéndose con la mirada -. Tú eres mi amiga, y te perdono.

-¡Aaawwww!- corearon las cuatro chicas presentes abrazándose entre sí conmovidas, haciendo rabiar a la vaquera, quien les tiró una mirada ácida.

-¡Nada de "Aaww"!- advirtió -. ¡Carrot Top es una falsa! ¡Está loca! ¡No es lo que ustedes creen! ¡No es tierna, ni dulce ni gentil! ¡Es fría, calculadora, y maniáticamente lista haciéndome quedar como una loca cuando la loca es ella! ¡Saben que soy honesta y sólo digo la verdad!

Para cuando terminó de descargar su enojo, escuchó unos jadeos lamentosos. Retrocedió la cabeza y bajó la mirada para ver entre sus manos, a Carrot Top con el rostro descompuesto, los ojos fuertemente vidriosos, llorando, subiendo y bajando su pecho, con un delicado hipar, mirándola con infinita tristeza mientras sus lágrimas rodaban en sus suaves mejillas.

-Oh, Applejack…no mereces tanto estrés en tu vida. Me entristece no poder ayudarte- jadeó para ponerse sobre su pecho en un intento de abrazarla.

La vaquera dejó abrir la boca, parpadeó tres veces, sintiendo claro cómo se le subía sangre del coraje e impotencia. Debía reconocerlo. Carrot top era buena…

-¡Hija de…!- iba a descargar su coraje pero fue empujada por Minuette, haciendo que suelte la cuerda mientras Roseluck liberaba a Carrot y la abrazaba en consuelo.

-Ve a dormir, vaquera- comentó Minuette -. Tal vez no mientas pero estás segura de algo que debió ser un sueño. No vuelvas a meterte con ella- advirtió ceñuda hacia ella mientras se escuchaba el triste llanto de aquella chica que hizo realmente desanimar el ambiente, hasta cierto grado, hacer sentir mal y culpable a Applejack… ¡Eso no tenía lógica!

-Zanahorias es realmente muy buena- murmuró para sí mientras veía cómo la pelinaranja era conducida por sus dos amigas hacia el baño mientras mantenía el llanto con ambas manos a la altura de su corazón, como si le doliera, diciendo que no se enojaran con la vaquera. -. Demasiado…¡Y más la odio por eso!

-¿Ahora nos dirás qué pasa contigo?- reclamó Rainbow cruzándose brazos y Applejack la miró enseguida.

-Es que…yo…ella…Thunderlane…bah…- se resignó torciendo la boca -. Es inútil.

-¡Hasta que las encuentro!- exclamó Rarity caminando hacia ellas mientras más atrás venían Twilight y Moon White.

-¡Applejack!- gritó más atrás Thunderlane y ella gruñó a lo bajo.

-¡Llegas tarde, ya quedé en ridículo!

-¡Te dije que debía ir al baño primero!- recordó mientras se acercaba y las demás no terminaban por entender. -. ¡Y tú andabas toda desbocada y no quisiste esperarme!

-¡¿Quién rayos le dan ganas de hacer pipi por la emoción?!

-¡A mí!

-Bah- murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Igual sigue en pie que irás al baile conmigo, cierto?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se asombraron todas, pero en especial Rainbow, quien le frunció el ceño a la rubia y empezó a zamarrearla.

-¡Carajo! ¿Ahora tú? ¿Por qué el universo me odia?- bramó empujándola y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, levantando los brazos hacia arriba dándole la cara al tumbado y la luz que estaba sobre ella e iluminaba ese pasillo, se oscureció, dejándola en penumbras. -. Olviden todo. No vale la pena…- lloriqueaba con puchero. -. Aunque…aún tengo a Mistery…- se animó un poco.

-¡Momento épico!- celebró Rarity encantadísima abrazando incómodamente a la vaquera -. ¡La rufiana más querida tiene novio!- chilló.

-¡No es mi novio!- aclaró enseguida sin evitar sonrojarse un poco. -. Iremos como amigos.

-Eso le dijo la abuela Pie al abuelo y después se casaron y tuvieron catorce hijos- comentó Pinkie con risas con cara de "7u7".

-¡Sólo como amigos!- aclaró en un grito.

-Ajám- coreaban solamente Las Rainbooms con su cara de "7u7", mientras Moon White y Twilight miraban algo perdidos la situación.

-¡Es cierto!

-Claro- "7u7".

-¡Dejen de mirarme así!

-Por supuesto- "7u7".

-¡Pero…!

-"7u7".

-Son insoportables- murmuró bajando su sombrero a su rostro enrojecido para ocultarlo mientras Thunderlane se sonreía enternecido.

-Ya, no la molesten- dijo el chico con calma -. Las cosas sucederán como deben de suceder- acotó y eso hizo que Applejack apartara un poco el sombrero para despajar un ojo y mirarlo saliéndosele una sonrisa. Thunderlane le elevó la sonrisa para mirar a las demás para prestar más atención el hecho de que estaba Twilight. -Oh, Twilight, ¿De visita? ¿Vendrás al baile?- preguntó para mirar al chico parado a su lado, que en vez prestar atención al momento, ya se hallaba mirando todo su alrededor con grandes ojos curiosos -. ¿Quién es él?

-¡Como sea!- aplaudió Rainbow Dash -. Confidencial. Ya te ibas, Romeo- aclaró girándolo para hacerlo caminar a la fuerza.

-Pero…- se quejaba.

-Tienes hora de estudio así que vete.

Mientras Thunderlane era echado, Moon White miró una cartelera de anuncios de la escuela, la cual estaba dentro una vitrina. El chico se acercó aun caminando con cautela y se acercó lo suficiente mientras sus ojos se mostraban asombrados viendo su reflejo al fin. Se llevó las manos al rostro, casi incrédulo, sonriendo lentamente.

-Es tan raro…pero increíble- dijo para darse vuelta para verlas -. Ustedes son increíbles. Y esta escuela es increíble. Es…-no tenía palabras.

-¿Escucharon eso?- les susurró Rarity -. Me dijo que era increíble.

-Dijo que todas lo somos- aclaró Applejack para sacudir la cabeza y mirarlo -. Bueno, Moon White, ¿Cierto? Yo soy Applejack.

-Claro, un placer- sonrió para arrugar la frente -. Con lo que acabo de ver…veo que tienes un temperamento igual que tu contraparte.

-¿Cómo así?

-Pues…digamos que tú contraparte tumbó la puerta de mi casa, me ató a su cuerda, amordazó y colgó del candelabro "torturándome" haciéndome reír.

Applejack parpadeó dos veces para sonreír de lado con una risa.

-Jejeje, sí, es algo que haría yo, pero realmente debiste hacerme enojar si usé la cuerda. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Eh…larga historia- aclaró haciendo como si tosiera cuando respingó al escuchar una música y Rarity sacó de su bolsillo su celular.

-¡Es Fluttershy!- avisó y contestó -. ¿Hola? Sí, ya está aquí, estamos…- decía la indicación de donde estaban cuando Moon White se acercó manteniendo los ojos agrandados.

-Eso…eso es…el ¿Celular?

-Sí- contestó Rarity terminando de hablar y colgó para estirar el aparato hacia él. Moon White lo tomó con mucho cuidado, viendo la colorida pantalla con aplicaciones.

-¿Es cierto que puede tomar fotos, escuchar música y saber cosas de muchas cosas?

-Eso y tiene agenda, alarma, juegos, localizar lugares, leer libros, ver videos, grabador, uuuf, la lista continúa, y ah, sí, llamadas, hace llamadas también.

-Pero es tan pequeño…- murmuró admirado mientras hacía girar por todos los ángulos el celular -…y hace tantas cosas…- continuó, sonriéndose encantando mirando absorto el aparato en sus manos -…casi mágico…

-Pues sí- sonrió, sintiendo ternura en ver su reacción mientras las demás reían entre sí divertidas-. Y eso que dijiste de saber cosas de muchas cosas, es internet. Tengo una aplicación de Google para eso- aclaró para colocarse a su lado y tomar el celular, inclinándolo hacia él para que vea, empezando mover la pantalla hasta el ícono tricolor de ese navegador y lo abriera, escribiera con rapidez en el teclado táctil y saliera el resultado de búsqueda, impresionando más y más a Moon White.

-¡Wow!- se admiró como lo manejaba -. Lo haces ver tan fácil. Eres muy buena manejando estos aparatos.

-Ah…bueno…yo…- se cohibió por el cumplido, sonrojándose un poco -, sí, soy muy lista. Jejejeje

-Ni tanto- aclaró la vaquera -. Un humano de once meses puede hacer eso- agregó sonriéndose hacia a Rarity, quien también la miró enseguida en reproche por entrometida.

-¡¿Era necesario hacerme quedar mal?!- se quejó la modista mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Moon White.

-Pues no apoyaré una mentira. Además, no engañes al foráneo. Está aquí para investigar nuestro mundo y no le conviene información falsa, ¿Verdad, Moon White?... ¿Moon White?- insistió al ver que no le respondía, para mirarlo absorto en el celular, deslizando el dedo índice en la pantalla tal como le vio a Rarity.

-¡Yuuuhuuuu!- llamó Pinkie en su oído, pero él seguía con los ojos pegados a las funciones del celular, sonriéndose y haciendo diferentes gestos de admiración.

-Lo perdimos- murmuró la vaquera.

-¡Jajajaja!- rió Rainbow Dash -. Como todo joven humano, adaptando costumbres dependientes a la tecnología.

-Hey- le llamó Twilight pasando su mano de arriba abajo entre su rostro y el celular y él alzó la cabeza hacia ella sin perder esa mirada de fascinación -. Enfócate a lo que viniste.

-¡Y eso hago!- aclaró sonriéndose mientras abría su bolso y sacaba una libreta y pluma de tintero. -. ¡Esto debo anotarlo!

-¿Ustedes escriben con eso?- dudó Pinkie Pie para que de su loco cabello sacara un bolígrafo -. Toma mejor esto.

-Wow- se asombró una vez más soltando su pluma y en vez de estirar la mano, estiró su cabeza y agarró el bolígrafo con la boca.

-Eh… ¿Moon White?- le llamó Twilight con una sonrisa divertida y él giró su rostro hacia ella. Twilight levantó su mano, le quitó la pluma de la boca, le tomó una mano, se la abrió y acomodó sus dedos entre el bolígrafo, como debe sujetarlo para escribir. Él captó la idea.

-¿Ustedes…escriben…con las manos?- preguntó con la mirada en el bolígrafo entre sus dedos para después mirarlas a ellas -. Eso no tiene sentido para mí- dudó levantando una ceja mirando de nuevo el bolígrafo.

-Claro. Porque más sentido tiene escribir con la boca, ¿cierto?- ironizó Applejack.

-Perdón. Lo siento- sacudió la cabeza, mirándolas con firmeza -. Son sus costumbres y debo respetarlas y adaptarlas mientras estoy aquí. Así que…- dijo, colocando la punta del bolígrafo en la cara de la hoja de su libreta pero no movió ni un músculo -. ¿Y ahora cómo escribo?

-Awww- dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa divertida -. Está tan perdido. Como un cachorrito. ¿Podemos quedarnos con él? ¡¿Podemos, podemos, podemos?!

-No es una mascota, Pinkie- aclaró Rainbow Dash.

-Puedo adaptar el grabador de mi celular para que grabes la información que quieres- ofreció Rarity encantada de lucirse.

-Rarity, ellos no tienen la tecnología de nosotros- recordó Applejack. -. ¿Cómo lo escuchará de vuelta a Equestria?

-Ahm- gruñó mirándola con entrecejo por hacerla quedar mal de nuevo -. Bueno, entonces dicta lo que quieres y yo lo escribo en tu libreta- ofreció tomándole la libreta y pluma. -. Mi caligrafía es perfecta y elegante.

-No es neces…

-¡Tonterías, querido! Es un placer. Así que, ¿Querías anotar las funciones del celular?

-Ehm, sí y su descripción.

-Lo haré- sonrió ampliamente empezando escribir.

-Me siento mal- le susurró él a Twilight.

-Pues aclárale las cosas- aconsejó -. Rarity puede ser demasiado persistente cuando pone los ojos en alguien sin importar cuanto deba cambiar. Pero su contraparte aprendió la lección con el último corcel que andaba ilusionada, sin embargo, esta parece que no.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Sólo sé sincero.

-¿Pero no es raro?- dudó arrugando la frente -. Es decir, yo no soy un humano, soy un unicornio. ¿Cómo un humano puede fijarse en alguien que en realidad está en un cuerpo temporal humano, siendo el suyo de un pony?

-COFCOFCOFCOF- fingió toser Twilight sin evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza y culpa pensando en Flash Sentry y ni se diga ella, gustándole un humano.

-Lamento la tardanza- jadeaba Fluttershy acercándose a ellos comprobando que había corrido -. Esa maestra tardó más de lo necesario- aclaró cuando una cortina de humo apareció, haciendo toser a todos.

-¡Le puso 9.5 a Trixie!- celebró Lulamoon triunfal entre su entrada con pose de reina del mundo. - ¡En tu cara, Dash, que tuviste un ocho!

-¿Por qué hiciste esa entrada? ¡Ya te vimos llegar con Fluttershy!- reclamó Rainbow Dash.

Trixie iba a contestarle cuando concentró su mirada en los ojos curiosos de Moon White.

-Oh, Ho-hola- saludó Trixie con cierta incomodidad de saludar a alguien que conoce pero que realmente no porque ese no era él y ella no era la Trixie que conoce y…¡Se enredó! -. Yo soy la contra…

-¡Es maravilloso conocerte!- celebró Moon White sorprendiendo a todos y le estrechó la mano en saludo con ambas manos, sacudiéndosela con fuerza -. ¡Vaya, realmente te pareces a la Trixie Lulamoon que conozco! ¿Eres igual de petulante? ¿Te llamas a sí misma "Gran y Poderosa Trixie"? ¿Haces trucos? ¿Los sobrevaloras también? ¿Dónde está tu sombrero y capa? ¿O no lo usas? ¡Es un dato interesante! ¡Anota eso, por favor, Rarity! ¿Aún recelas las ruedas?

-¡Trixie está mareada, ayúdenla!- suplicó mirando a las demás mientras se reían.

-¡Y hablas en tercera persona! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Para llamar la atención? ¡Pues funciona! ¿Cómo conociste a mi contraparte? ¿Se llevan bien? Yo me llevaba bien con la tuya. ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Es igual como me ves? Debe serlo. Todas aquí se parecen mucho a sus contrapartes ponies. ¡Oh por Celestia! ¿Estudia aquí?

-¡Ayuda!- repitió arrugando la frente-. ¿Y acaba de decir por expresión "Celestia"?- decía, realmente desconcertada.

Este no era para nada el Moon White que conoce.

…

-¿Cómo amanecieron los potrillos de Canterlot hoy?- preguntó con una sonrisa la unicornio azulada hacia su público, paseándose sobre su escenario mientras le contestaban entre sonrisas y respuestas cortas como "bien" o "genial". -. Pues se sentirán mucho mejor con el cuento que yo, ¡La Gran Trixie! Les tiene preparado- y lanzó otra cortina de humo para formar con su magia, ilusiones del paisaje de una selva -. Esta es una historia que Trixie conoció en la lejana tierra de las cebras…- iniciaba con elocuente voz y expresiones para cada diálogo mientras mantenían su cuerno iluminado y daba forma a diferentes escenas según continuaba el cuento.

Rarity estaba impresionada. Los números de sus actos habían cambiado demasiado desde aquella vez que visitó Ponyville. Ahora, parecía haber perfeccionado sus ilusiones y se dedicaba a crear escenarios de los cuentos que recolectaba en sus viajes. Después de acabar la historia, decía una moraleja y contaba otro de sus vivencias durante sus viajes por Equestria y hasta fuera de ésta. Después hacía trucos con su magia como los hacía en su pueblo, pero no para para humillar, sino para entretener más que nada a los menores, aunque los adultos se quedaban embelesados viéndola dominar tan bien el escenario y su simpática y carismática forma de actuar.

Al concluir, levitaba su sombrero para recoger bits, que debía admitir Rarity, ganaba bastantes, y cómo no apoyar a que esta unicornio continúe con sus actos y viajes para deleitarlos con más maravillosos cuentos e ilusiones. Después de concluir sus actos, acomodaba dos sillas y sacaba un cajón de madera con pinturas faciales, para pintar caras gratis a los potrillos que quisiesen e ir conversando con ellos.

La unicornio blanca se sonrió muy a gusto, no podría ver la hora de llegar al castillo a decirle a Twilight Sparkle que Trixie Lulamoon realmente se había reformado.

-¡Usted es fabulosa!- le dijo un potrillo sentado en la silla frente a Trixie dejándose pintar la cara por ella.

-¡Ja! ¡Y que no se te olvide, pequeño, que soy la más grande y talentosa unicornio que hayas conocido!- exclamó con gestos respingados.

Bueno…casi…

Rarity sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Tan absorta quedó de la sorpresa y sus actos, que al fin pudo disfrutar, que olvidó a Sunset. Miró a sus lados pero no la encontró, tampoco tras ella.

-¿Sunset?- dudó, curvando las cejas, tratando de encontrarla entre la multitud aun aglomerada.

-Y eres un hermoso y feroz tigre como el del cuento que acabo de contar- sonrió la ilusionista terminando de pintar los bigotes de la fiera en la cara del potrillo.

-Gracias Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

-Emmm, está bien si sólo me dices Señorita Trixie- le susurró en confianza con sonrisa de lado.

-Nop. Usted realmente es Grande y Poderosa.

-Te dije que…meh...no se puede discutir con lo que está más claro como el agua, ¿cierto?- le sonrió revoloteando su melena -. Adiós y cuídate. ¡Siguiente!- avisó para mirar con incredulidad a una pony mayor sentarse en la silla …¿No es estás algo grande para pintarte la cara?

-Hola- saludó Sunset Shimmer, deleitándose mirando el parecido de su Trixie con ésta.

Era extraño. Cuando conoció las contrapartes ponies de Las Rainbooms, lo tomó muy mal, con altos recelos que conservaba hasta ahora pero empezaba a ceder un poco. Sin embargo, con Trixie, era diferente, aunque no fuese su Trixie.

Siempre había sido así. Trixie siempre fue diferente y aún no entendía del todo el por qué. En sólo verla allí cerca, era como de alguna forma, sentir a la Trixie que estiró su amistad, a la que abrió su corazón, a la que le hizo tener tanta confianza. Sentía en su amistad esa conexión tan cercana, que como corriente de una ilusión y felicidad grande, recorría su cuerpo, tal energía fluyera sin césar. Fue en ese momento, que Sunset se dio cuenta que tal vez lo mismo ocurría con Trixie. Esa felicidad que les daba su amistad, recorriéndoles… ¿Se convirtió en magia? ¿Pero por qué? ¿O cómo?

Mientras se perdía en su mente, la unicornio azulada levantó una ceja, entre la incredulidad y curiosidad, mirando fijamente a esa pony.

-No te le haces conocida a Trixie- sinceró rompiendo sus pensamientos.

-No me conoces- recalcó -. Pero más o menos a ti. Mejor dicho, te he visto antes.

-Jejeje- sonrió algo petulante -. Trixie deja marcado a su público con sus grandes actos, ¿eh? Aunque ya lo sabía- agregó haciendo sonreír a Sunset. La ilusionista le dio mejor cara -. ¿De qué pueblo eres?

-Yo…- dudó un poco -…soy de Ponyville.

-…- calló, incomodada -. Oooh. Trixie no tiene buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Digo, no se anima a dar la cara allí para mostrar sus nuevos talentos.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo digamos que era petulante- Sunset la quedó mirando. Ella rodó los ojos -. Bueno, más de lo que soy ahora. Trixie hizo cosas terribles cegada por la vanidad que huí de allí realmente desorientada sin saber quién realmente era, cuál era mi destino. Se supone que Trixie dejó la vida que no le gustaba por ser libre, viajando por Equestria y lo hizo pero…no era feliz. Estaba haciendo lo que más deseaba, ¿Por qué no lo era? Entonces Trixie recordó que era lista y se puso a pensar que hacía actos pensado solamente en su felicidad, cuando debía pensar en la del resto. O eso reflexionó cuando vio a cierta unicornio dando un espectáculo frente a los invitados de la Princesa Celestia- sonrió, sin saber Sunset que se refería a Twilight -. Trixie mejoró su número de levitar animales silvestres haciendo aparecer fuegos artificiales. Esa pony dio ese acto para ser felices a los presentes y mientras lo hacía, al mismo tiempo ella se veía feliz. Así que Trixie pulió sus ilusiones, viajó, recolectó cuentos y reorganizó sus números de actos. Los potrillos fueron los más entusiasmados así que me enfoqué en ellos, contando historias con moralejas para que…bueno, no cometan los errores de Trixie.

Sunset quedó admirada, contemplando el rostro reflexivo de Trixie que se dejó llevar en la conversación en aquellos tiempos en el que pareció haber tenido una epifanía. La ilusionista despertó del todo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te pinte o sólo vienes aquí a conocer de cerca a tu admiración? La fila aguarda.

-No, gracias- dijo a media voz, mirándola mejor, de a poco, empezaba sentir que no trataba con la misma Trixie. Sin embargo, ese magnetismo seguía allí. Sonrió -. Me alegra que seas feliz.

-Eres rara- sonrió con simpatía y Sunset también, pero entonces ella tensó el rostro al ver que repentinamente, los ojos rosados oscuros de esa pony, cambiaron bruscamente a rojos, transformando su semblante suave a una más estirado, serio, prácticamente transformándole el rostro. -. Vaya, vaya, vaya- habló sonriéndose con una sombra mística en su rostro, con un tono de voz diferente manteniendo sus ojos rojos -. ¿Cuántos milenios han pasado? Nos volvemos a ver.

-¿Trixie?- dudó, confundida.

-Reencarnaste en un pony. Debía saberlo. Supongo que tu contraparte también- continuó, que más que hablando con Sunset, parecía con otro -. Esto se pondrá bueno. Pero ella se contiene, ¿cierto? Debe ser fuerte. Sabe resistir, pero tú también eres fuerte. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo, de que algo la haga detonar- se sonrió con esa segunda, misteriosa -. ¿Crees que fue fácil controlar para ir a la superficie de esta pony cuando quiera? Fue difícil pero vivimos en un tranquilo equilibrio. Es decir, ella no tiene de otra y la pony en la que estás, tampoco. Al menos la mía fue por su imprudencia al encontrarme en el Amuleto del Alicornio.

Sunset retuvo el aire, sintiendo realmente que hablaba con otra pony, no más con Trixie. Sus músculos se entumecieron y un frío recorrió su cuerpo, con la frente poblada de arrugas y los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de entender lo que decía.

-No puedo esperar cuando llegue la hora- sonrió con complicidad -. En lo más profundo dentro de esta unicornio, estaré esperando con ansiedad verte en acción- concluyó que apenas calló, Trixie recuperó su semblante suavizado y el color de sus ojos, abriéndolos como platos sobre Sunset -. ¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó con su tono normal de voz, intrigada -. Vamos, ¿Quién eres tú para que viera la necesidad de surgir? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me estás asustando- balbuceó, bajándose de la silla mientras Trixie se bajaba de la suya y se dirigiera hacia la cola de potrillos.

-¡Lo siento, pero la Gran y Poderosa Trixie debe marcharse!

-¡Ooowww!- corearon decepcionados.

-¡Mañana Trixie promete compensarlos!- avisó para darse la vuelta y ver a Sunset galopar, huyendo de ella -. ¡Hey, espera!- la atajó tras ella.

-¡Sunset!- llamaba Rarity haciéndose paso entre los ponies, cuando ve a la mencionada corriendo a su dirección -. Sunset, ¿Dón…?

-¡Rarity!- la llamó en pánico para llegar frente a ella -. Algo raro pasa con esa ilusionista.

-¿Ah?

-¡Tú! ¡Espera!- gritaba Trixie, divisando a Sunset y reconociendo a Rarity. Resopló, ceñuda -. Esto se pone mejor- murmuró para sí.

…

Tras ser fusilada de preguntas, Trixie se mostró recelosa buscando escudarse entre Las Rainbooms.

-¿Crees que fui agresivo?- le preguntó Moon White a Twilight.

-Siempre eres agresivo cuando preguntas- aclaró.

-Ehm. Lo siento- dijo él en dirección a Trixie -. Creo que empezamos con el casco incorrecto.

-Dijo "casco"- se rió Rainbow a Fluttershy para ser codeada por Applejack.

-Trixie debe admitir que fue realmente incómodo- exclamó Lulamoon -. No te pareces en nada a tu contraparte humana y me sorprendiste.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Có…?- empezaba a preguntar pero Twilight le puso la mano sobre su boca mientras miraba a Trixie.

-Explícate- le cedió el habla a ella para destaparle la boca a Moon White -. Y tú muérdete la lengua.

-Pues…- empezaba Trixie -. Tú eres…perdón, él es más calmado. Su personalidad es muy serena y tranquila. La tuya parece ser más entusiasta.

-Me entusiasmo cuando estoy intrigado- se defendió -. Y apenas llevamos cinco minutos de conocernos- observó.

-Pues en segundos mostraste ser muy curioso y la verdad él no lo es- reconoció -. Al contrario. Es muy prudente al preguntar sobre alguien y no es insistente si la otra persona no quiere decir. Es muy educado y refinado, un caballero- "Por eso Trixie lo eligió para su primer beso" pensó torciendo el gesto, dato que NO pensaba decirle a su contraparte.

-¿Acaba de decirme patán?- dudó levantando un ceja para sacudir la cabeza -. -¿Qué sabes de él?- preguntó intrigado pero conservando la calma, deduciendo ya algo.

-Bueno, es heredero de la marca Gentlefancy.

-¡¿Qué?!- se le escapó, realmente sorprendido -. ¿Cómo? Es decir…¿Él sí aceptó la herencia?

-Pues…sí. Cuando su padre le accede su puesto pasará a su nombre.

-Mi pa…su padre…- decía pero su voz desapareció, llevándose la mano hacia su boca, levemente ceñudo, realmente sorprendido, casi venciéndole el cuerpo y su rostro perdió color, dejándoselo lívido.

-¿Moon White?- lo llamó Twilight con las cejas curvadas, preocupada, pero él parecía ido -. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Su padre…- insistía con voz forzada a salir -. ¿Está vivo?

Entonces el ambiente se tensó completamente, dejando una sensación entre incomodidad y consternación. Trixie asintió una vez en afirmación y abrió la boca pero no salió nada, captando como las demás, el choque emocional del chico, que se dejó apegar a la pared, aun con la mano en su boca. Se veía realmente afectado y sus ojos brillantes de las capas de lágrimas que se resistía a soltar. Le temblaba un poco la mano y la garganta estaba completamente hecha nudo, impidiéndole completamente emitir algo, ni siquiera un suspiro, tratando de asimilar que mientras la contraparte humana de High Line vivía…la suya pony, no.

-¿Quieres sentarte? Debes sentarte- habló enseguida Twilight haciéndolo caminar hacia la escaleras cercanas para que se siente en los escalones.

-Agua, agua. Iré por agua- decía Fluttershy.

-¡Aquí tengo!- avisó Pinkie Pie sacando un termo de su cabello y se la pasó a Twilight.

Ella quitó la tapa y se la inclinó a él pero Moon White se la hizo a un lado, con la mirada ausente y desvió el rostro. Twilight tapó el termo y miró a las demás.

-Denos un momento, ¿Sí?- pidió y las ellas asintieron.

-Yo…lo siento…- decía Trixie, culpable -. Fui imprudente, yo…

-No hiciste nada- habló Moon White con voz seca, aun con la cabeza hacia un lado, sin mirarla.

-Sí, pero…

-Trixie- la llamó Rainbow Dash rodeándole los hombros, incitándole a irse con ellas.

-Estaremos en el otro pasillo- avisó Rarity abrazándose de la libreta con cejas curvadas mirando al chico para darse la vuelta y con las demás, se fue.

-Moon White- lo llamó Twilight una vez solos, y se sentó en el lado que él desviaba la mirada del escalón-. Debes calmarte.

-Lo sé- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza y ponerla de frente, restregándose los ojos -. Lo sé. Sólo…me cogió desprevenido.

-Entiendo- admitió -. ¿Fue hace poco? Ya sabes. Su…muerte.

-No. Ya ha pasado unos años- suspiró, de a poco recuperando el color de su rostro -. Lo siento por reaccionar así pero…es que me vino de golpe recuerdos y, escenas cortadas. La sola idea que viva aquí y no en Eques…-suspiró, contrariado, aun con los dedos posados sobre sus ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé, lo sé- decía, sin saber mucho qué hacer o decir -. Debió ser duro. Digo, mis padres aún viven pero…la tan sólo idea- se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza, quitándose el pensamiento.

-Lo fue- reconoció -. Murió cuando se descarriló el tren a Canterlot mientras dejaba unos trajes en Manehattan- contó -. Era sastre- suspiró entrecerrando los ojos -. Le afectó mucho a mi madre. Tuvo que volver a vivir a Cloudsdale mientras me quedaba en el Programa de Internado en la Escuela de Celestia. Tendría mis catorce años. Ambos lidiamos a nuestro modo su muerte, pero al final lo lidiamos- se mordió el labio, pensativo -. Supuestamente lo habían desheredado y olvidado por casarse con mi madre pero al morir, no sé, su familia, más que nada su padre, mi abuelo, se sacudió por completo y nos dio la bienvenida. Mi madre aceptó las disculpas pero no quería tener que ver con esa familia, pero dejó a mi decisión si quería ser recibido. Eso conllevaba a ocupar el puesto de heredero de mi padre. Terminé aceptando, pues siempre supe que mi padre quería su aceptación y ese puesto, si le daba la mía, creí que, ya sabes, enorgullecería su memoria, pero, esos eventos sociales, los ponies, los recelos de ciertos parientes, la vida de los ricos…no era para mí- sacudió la cabeza -. Yo no quería diseñar, ni administrar la compañía. No tenía ese talento. Para eso, hasta me habían pedido dejar la Escuela de Celestia que se concentra más en la magia y en lo que me dedicaría, eso no influía. Querían quitarme con lo que me tocó de destino por un lugar que mi padre era el que siempre quiso pero que debió dejar por mi madre y yo. Era su sueño, no él mío. Él supo cuál era el que me pertenecía y desde potrillo me animó a explotar mis habilidades en la magia y supe entonces que él no estaría contento si dejaba de hacer lo que más quería y soñó conmigo. Así que…dije "gracias pero no gracias" y me fui. Mi familia lo tomó mal, excepto mi abuelo. Él cambió mucho después de la muerte de mi padre y nos veíamos esporádicamente y nos escribíamos cartas, hasta que murió, hace unos dos años. Y pues, heredé cierta fortuna que dejó para mí.

-Vaya…- suspiró ella -. ¿Ésa era el "cuento para otro día o nunca" que mencionaste esta mañana cuando dijiste no necesitar el sueldo?

-Sí- admitió para arrugar la frente y mirar a Twilight, extrañado-. ¿Y te lo conté ya? ¿Por qué te conté todo esto? Es decir, a ti qué te importa, ¿no?

-Claro que me importa- se limitó en contestar dibujando un suave ceño en medio de sus cejas, entre sus ojos que mostraban interés, absorbiendo cada palabra que había salido de sus labios. -. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Tus amigos no mostraban interés?

-No…-respondió, aun con la frente arrugada -…porque no se lo había contado a nadie hasta ahora.

-Y ahora que lo hiciste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Moon White abrió la boca manteniendo una expresión de curiosidad en ella, como si iba a reclamar algo o hacer una de sus preguntas. Pero la cerró, conteniéndose, y sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, contrariado. Ella miró a un lado, sonriéndose.

-Puede que todo salió distinto para tu contraparte, que al parecer es diferente a ti, tal como dedujiste hace rato de que el estar en otro entorno y situaciones discrepen con la vida que tú llevas. Que sea refinado, calmado y tiene todo lo que tú no, pero a sí mismo, él no tiene todo lo que tú tienes. No eres un patán… aunque eres terco, orgulloso y puedes ser cerrado cuando te empeñas en algo que crees tener la razón...

-Si tú propósito es hacerme sentir mejor…- le interrumpió virando el rostro para verla, aun receloso levantándole una ceja -…permíteme decirte que no lo estás haciendo.

-Déjame terminar de hablar- regañó -, eres todo eso, pero también muy listo, preocupado, aunque demasiado, pero es porque eres empático. Eres divertido con esas caras raras, esos gestos y sarcasmo. Y te confié esta misión, porque me has mostrado pasión en lo que haces que cuando tus ojos se agradan y tu sonrisa se expande de forma lenta de la emoción de descubrir algo nuevo… demuestras que la vida tiene muchas cosas aún qué revelar y es agradable dejarse sorprender. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que me alivia tanto que sólo tú tengas y doy gracias por eso?

-¿Qué?

-Vómito verbal interrogatorio crónico- se burló para hacer un arcada y dibujar un signo de interrogación con su dedo índice, tal como lo había hecho Moon White días atrás cuando hablaron en el parque. -. Ya de por sí vuelves loco a cualquiera- agregó riéndose.

-Twilight…- se quejó sonriéndose, pasándose una mano al rostro mientras escuchaba su risa cerca, que le había hecho sentir tan afortunado de…ser él mismo, de lo que le tocó vivir si todo lo llevaba hasta aquí, hasta ser lo que era ahora. Resopló -. A veces simplemente me desespera el…- no completó la oración para tirar una liviana risa seguido de un suspiro y levantarse.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó mirándolo colocarse frente a ella, con el humor mejorado reflejándose en su rostro.

-Ya lo procesé así que vamos, Twilight- motivó ignorando su pregunta y estiró la mano para ayudarla levantar. -. Como tú misma me has estado diciendo: concentrémonos. Te agradezco lo que dijiste y diría las cosas buenas de ti como las cosas que dan ganas de halarme la melena, pero tengo una misión qué cumplir.

-¿Qué te desespera?- preguntó igual, tomando su mano y levantarse.

-¿Y el curioso después soy yo?- disfrutó preguntar caminando hacia el pasillo donde estaban las demás.

-Sí, lo eres, pero ahora yo quiero saber- pero fue como si hablara con su espalda.

Twilight torció la boca en reproche, caminando para encontrarse con sus amigas pero a la vez apresuró los pasos para alcanzarlo e insistir. Entonces tocó el timbre de entre horas, lo que significaba la avalancha de alumnos salir de golpe y al mismo tiempo de los salones hacia sus casilleros, ir al baño o comer algo rápido en las máquinas dispensadoras para que en menos de diez minutos, regresar a las aulas. Ella sí que recordaba cuántas veces era empujada hasta hacerla caer al suelo y perderse entre la aglomeración de alumnos. No convenía perderlo en la multitud.

-¡No te separes!- alcanzó advertir caminando en zancadas y tomarlo del antebrazo para no perderse entre la marea de jóvenes que salieron al mismo tiempo al abrirse la puerta de los cursos, siendo ambos acorralados y chocados con algunos que caminaban de prisa por el poco tiempo que disponían.

Twilight se abría paso para terminar de atravesar el pasillo entre la multitud, mientras Moon White miraba absorto los diferentes atuendos de esas criaturas, sus cabellos, la mayoría con celular en mano o "celular gigante" (tablet). Se sonreía realmente admirado la forma en que se trataban, la rara música que escuchaban en altavoz en esos aparatos, saludos raros en las manos, la habilidad que tenían de manejar las piernas al hacer patear una pequeña pelota y se la pasaban uno al otro, así como las jergas que no entendía pero eso mismo lo hacía emocionar más, convenciéndose cada vez más lo maravilloso que era este mundo, que si no fuera porque Twilight lo halaba, era capaz de perderse por todo lo que había a su alrededor y sin duda, acercado a fusilar con preguntas. Por un lado quería reclamarle de haberse quedado tan indiferente y corta al hablar de este mundo ¡Cuando era realmente grandioso!

-¡Twilight!- saludó con emoción una chica pelirroja cruzando el pasillo -. ¡Es un gusto verte! ¿Vienes por el baile?

-Ah…- dudó en contestar.

-¡Genial! ¡Tienes mi voto!

-¡Sabía que vendría!- cuchicheó otra chica que con su grupo le hizo de la mano a Twilight -. ¡Tienes mi voto!

-¡Y el mío!

-¡El mío también!

-¡Eres una Wondercolt de corazón!- dijo un chico mientras caminaba.

-¡Cómo no votar por la heroína que no es de aquí sino de otra dimensión!- dijo otra.

-Eso sonó a la intro de una serie animada- comentó su amigo.

-¡Sí, viva el Starco!

Y así cada alumno que se tropezaba con Twilight, fue saludándola con ancha sonrisa y asegurando su lealtad para votar por ella como Princesa del baile, el cual gracias a Sunset Shimmer, ahora en los bailes no habían nominadas, y cualquiera podría votar por las chicas que quieran para que todas tengan la oportunidad de ser Princesa.

-Con que no sólo eres popular en Equestria, sino también en este mundo- comentó Moon White mirando a otro grupo más de chicos que alentaron a Twilight para ganar la corona de este baile.

-Eso creo- murmuró avergonzada ante la atención de los alumnos -. Pero no es mi plan ir al baile- admitió hasta que al fin llegaron al otro extremo y encontraron a Las Rainbooms y Trixie, quienes estaban hablando con Whooves, Derpy, Cherry Crash y Bonbon.

-Todo bien chicas- anunció Twilight sobre el pequeño inconveniente y las demás sonrieron aliviadas.

-¡Hey, Twilight!- corearon el par de parejas sonriéndose prestando atención a la llegada de la mencionada, quien ya estaba mareada de tanto escuchar saludos pero les sonrió con sincero agrado.

-¡Me da gusto verte!- la abrazó Derpy de golpe, frotando su cachete con el suyo y levantó un muffin -. ¿Muffin?- ofreció para no esperar respuesta y metérselo en la boca a la fuerza -. ¡Y tienes mi voto para el baile!- sonrió anchamente soltándola para dar brinquitos mientras aplaudía cuando vio a Moon White -. Uh, ¿Quién es él? ¿Viene contigo?- aspiró emocionada -. ¿Es un príncipe de dónde vienes?

-¡Prefiero quitarme el cuerno!- desaprobó Moon White torciendo el gesto, ganándose una mala mirada de Twilight, quien aún masticaba el muffin-. No me mires así. Sabes desde el principio lo que pienso de las princesas, a excepción de ti.

-Él es Moon White- lo presentó Applejack a los recién llegados -y viene ayudar con asuntos de magia. Agradecería discreción sobre el asunto.

-No hay problema- sonrió Derpy -. Aunque creí que vendrías por el baile, porque vendrás al baile, ¿Cierto, Twilight?

-Sin duda si Twilight está aquí va a ganar- comentó Whooves con media sonrisa pero entonces su mirada cambió descendiendo esa sonrisa al mirar mejor a Moon White. "¿Qué? Es…", pensó arrugando la frente.

-Qué va, también tendrá mi voto la Princesita Pony- exclamó Bonbon dando una sonrisa muy a su estilo mientras levantaba la botella de jugo para beber.

-Tú sabes que te quiero igual que todos y siempre estaremos en deuda contigo por defendernos y blablablá- le dijo Cherry a Twilight pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ésta, quien ya terminaba de masticar el postre-. Pero no votaré por ti, guapa, teniendo a la chica más linda y genial de la escuela en mis narices- se explicó para juntar las manos conteniendo emoción, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y ojos brillantes -. ¡Votaré por mi Lady!- anunció y Bonbon agrandó los ojos y escupió de su jugo que Pinkie Pie sacó un paraguas rosa de la nada para evitar que le escupiera encima.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!- reclamó pasándose el torso de la mano en la boca -. ¡No te atrevas, Crash!- amenazó señalándola con un fuerte entrecejo.

-Ooowww ¿Por qué?- se desanimó curvando las cejas y le hizo un puchero -. Haría lo que fuese por convencer a los demás de votar por ti con tal de ver lo linda que te verías con esa corona sobre tu cabeza.

-No necesito una corona de fantasía y de frío plástico para verme linda- aclaró seria rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es cierto- sonrió de lado coqueta guiñándole un ojo, rodeándole la cintura mientras Bonbon le fruncía el ceño con un sonrojo, devolviendo el comentario para empezar sus típicos lanzamientos de observaciones, lo que hizo hacer un gesto de sorpresa en Twilight y miró a Applejack interrogándole con la mirada, quien le sonrió de lado levantándole ambas cejas y le asintió.

-Twilight- llamó Moon White en susurro junto a ella.

-Sí, son pareja- se adelantó susurrándole -. También me sorprendió…porque siempre creí que terminaría con Lyra.

-No te llamo por eso- aclaró en murmullo para mirar a Whooves, que mientras los demás veían la divertida discusión entre Cherry y Bonbon, el joven de ojos azules miraba sigiloso a Moon White -. Ése chico. Se parece a Time Turner. ¿Es su contraparte, no?

-Sí, es él.

-¿Y por qué me mira así?- preguntó pero más a sí mismo, con una mirada inquisitiva hacia él. -. Ya lo atajaré- se decidió entrecerrando sus ojos grises.

-¡Bueno, adiós!- les dijo Rainbow tanto a Cherry como Bonbon, interrumpiendo su pleito cotidiano -. Vayan a hacer teatro a otro lado. Estamos ocupados aquí. Así que los que no tienen que ver con magia, adiós. Especialmente las traidoras malas amigas que prometen cosas que no van a cumplir después- gruñó asesinando con la mirada a Cherry.

-¡No me mires así, quema!- reclamó Crash sacudiéndose entera, con un inevitable sentimiento de culpa.

-¡Hey! ¡Sólo yo puedo mirarla así!- reclamó Bonbon con un fuerte ceño fruncido y miró a Rainbow con una penetrante mirada intimidante mostrando sus fríos y duros ojos celestes, que apenas se la lanzó, Dash casi por instinto se hecho para atrás sintiendo un hincón filoso y helado atravesándole el centro del cuerpo, mientras que el resto tensó el rostro y retrocedieron un par de pasos ante la temible mirada de Bonbon.

-¡Ay, maldición, es buena!- lamentó Rainbow con gestos de ardor y con una mano en la boca del estómago. -. ¡Tú ganas, tú ganas, pero deja de mirarme así, no quema, MATA!

-¡Aaawww! se conmovió Cherry encantadísima abrazando de lado a Bonbon. -¡La apuñalaste con la mirada, por defenderme!

-Sí, sí, camina, camina- motivó Bonbon restando importancia y rompió el abrazo para empujarla por la espalda para irse de allí.

-Nosotros también, ya ha de sonar el timbre- avisó Derpy tomando de la mano a Whooves.

-Sí, cierto- acordó él para lanzar una última mirada a Moon White y éste último no se quedó atrás, viéndolos irse. Suspiró suavizando el rostro posando una mano sobre el hombro de Twilight.

-Adiós, Twilight.

-¿Eh?- dudó.

-Pues ya me presentaste a tus amigas, ya estoy en ambiente y tú tienes otras cosas qué hacer en Equestria. Más vale no sigas atrasando pendientes mientras yo avanzo aquí.

-Sí, cierto- reconoció.

-Y no te preocupes. No más distracciones…bueno, haré lo posible- admitió sonriéndose para sí.

-Eso espero- admitió con sonrisa de lado para mirar a las demás -. Nos vemos, chicas.

-¡Abrazo!- chilló Pinkie Pie y reunió a todas para un abrazo grupal.

-¿Twilight?- la llamó Trixie mientras se separaban del abrazo -. Trixie…te acompaña al portal.

-Claro- aceptó intrigada. La verdad no había intercambiado tantas palabras con esta Trixie y se le hizo muy extraño su ofrecimiento. Tal vez la quería sola. Quería hablar con ella. Y sabría de quién. -. Me quieres hablar de Sunset, ¿no?- le ganó el habla mientras caminaban hacia las puertas frontales de la escuela en dirección al portal.

-Pues sí- contestó colocándose las manos dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo azul -. Es que como no le has mencionado nada a Trixie- pensó en voz alta, llamando más la atención de Twilight -. Sunset y yo cuando nos escribimos, siempre se expresa triste y contrariada.

-No ha sido muy sencillo- suspiró ella mirando sus pies, uno delante del otro -. A veces siento que se me va de las manos y con los recelos de mis amigas, realmente no ha ayudado mucho la situación, aunque ahora se mostraron dispuestas a ceder un poco para aliviar las cosas, a excepción de Rainbow Dash. Y esos roces entre Applejack y ella, y…- suspiró.

-Exacto- exclamó -. Sunset está en un ambiente de tensión que en vez de ayudarla la están bloqueando más. Ella es alguien firme, de buen carácter y fuerte, que no duda dos veces en salir en defensa de los demás como de sí misma, impidiéndose ser intimidada. Pero también es muy empática y sensible- una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras abría las puertas de la escuela y empezaban a bajar las escaleras -. Así que, siente mucho lo que pasa a su alrededor, con los pensamientos y sensaciones de angustias, que cuando se siente amenazada o juzgada, puede alterarse y bloquearse, sino no sabes atinar bien las palabras, que he llegado a pensar que algo no estarás haciendo bien para que esté tan angustiada.

Twilight miró a Trixie con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Estás dudando el cómo estoy ayudando a Sunset?- preguntó y ella levantó la mirada a ella.

-Sólo no quiero que la próxima vez que me escriba esté llorando, Twilight. No me lo tomes a mal. Trixie sólo quiere ayudar, para ver si corriges lo que va mal o algo- suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Trixie se siente inútil estando lejos de ella, sin poder ayudar en este tiempo difícil que pasa. Por eso la última vez que nos escribimos, le dije que sería buena idea despejar todo viniendo al baile.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédula, deteniéndose frente a la base de la estatua. -. Ella no me ha dicho nada, bueno, no hemos podido hablar del todo bien después de la pelea con Applejack y yo investigando.

-Pues se lo dije- aclaró -. Que venga a disfrutar de quienes sí son sus amigas, con personas con las que se siente realmente cómoda y no se sienta juzgada.

-Pero Trixie- dijo negando con la cabeza -. Por gusto le dijiste eso. No es buen momento.

-Ven tú con ella para que estés tranquila si quieres- trataba de convencer -pero dale la oportunidad a Trixie de recordarle que nosotras estamos aquí y la queremos, porque Las Rainbooms también la extrañan y están atentas a cualquier momento ofrecer su aportación, por eso es un secreto la llegada de Sunset al baile- sonrió con emoción -. Sorprendería a su grupo y se morirán del gusto- tiró una risa -. Trixie ya quiere ver su reacción al ver que todas tienen una pareja de baile, bueno, menos Rainbow, que sin duda reprochará que su plan fracasó y ella se limitará en reírse cruzando miradas con alguna de sus amigas, o con Trixie, disfrutando del momento ameno entre nosotras, recordando anécdotas y creando nuevas, llenarla de esperanza de nuevo si está flaqueando, y ese corazón tan sensible puede sanar el ardor de la incertidumbre sobre ella misma.

Twilight miraba realmente admirada cada palabra que Trixie decía, sintiendo tanta sinceridad, preocupación y cariño; como su expresión tan gentil y humilde de su rostro, con aquella sonrisa llena de ilusión de tan sólo visualizar el baile. Twilight dejó dibujar una sonrisa en serio conmovida.

-Realmente la quieres mucho, Trixie-acotó llamando la atención de Trixie -. Yo también haría lo que fuera por un amigo y como me has demostrado ahora, no dudo para nada si llegaste tener la magia de la amistad por tu relación con Sunset.

Trixie no dijo nada, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por el halago, con un repentino dolor en su garganta hundiendo más sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero le sonrió levantando bastante sus mejillas, llenándose de ilusión, casi como una niña que espera ansiosa el regalo que quería en la navidad.

-¿Eso es un "sí" entonces?- preguntó abriendo más los ojos -. ¿La dejarás venir al baile?

Twilight inhaló hasta inflar su pecho, pensativa, hasta que soltó el aire de golpe por la boca, asintiendo.

-Sí, Trixie. Ambas estaremos aquí el sábado.

-¡JA!- bramó triunfal expandiendo sus brazos -. ¡Sabía que no te negarías ante la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!

-Y…se te fue toda la humildad- bufó riéndose -. Nos vemos, Lulamoon- despidió girándose para atravesar el portal, dejando a Trixie haciendo un baile de celebración que combinaba la Macarena y el Gangman Sytle.

...

 **So...este capítulo fue dedicado más a cómo Moon White se adaptaba al mundo humano...¿Qué tal? xD parece que le gustó demasiado.**

 **Seee tuve que hacer referencias a Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal después de ver cierto video de EG ¡Lo siento! xD**

 **Y Twilight prometió llevar al baile a Sunset...quien descubrió algo raro en la contraparte de Trixie y su revelación. chan chan...CHAN(?**

 **Así que, feliz año de nuevo, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	12. Los Libros Dicen Mucho De Nada

**Los Libros Dicen Mucho De Nada**

Tanto Sunset Shimmer como Rarity, se intercambiaban una recelosa mirada sentadas en un largo sofá purpura dentro de la carreta de Trixie, la cual con un hechizo en la ruedas, estas se movían, transportándose sin conductor. El interior era modesto, limpio y de pocos adornos. Ideal para una sola pony que pareció nacer para ser una errante, marcando cada tierra que viajaba con su carreta y sí, iguana. Fue lo que espantó a Rarity apenas ingresó al ver al reptil acostado largo a largo sobre el espaldar del sofá. Trixie tuvo que hacerlo levitar para que la unicornio quisquillosa pudiera sentarse y aprovechó en traer a su mascota cerca de su rostro y frotar su nariz con la suya.

-Disculpen a Condesa. Pero era su siesta de belleza de la tarde. No tiene ese posa majestuosa porque sí…neh, sí lo es, es natural, innato ¡Como Trixie!- y acomodó a la mascota sobre un cojín, en donde el animal se quedó tieso, en una pose con la cara alta y respingada, su larga cola formando una "c" a un lado de su cuerpo, con ese aire de majestuosidad, siendo admirada por una enternecida Trixie. -. Ella vio a Trixie y Trixie a ella. Fue amor a primera vista durante mi viaje en Appleloosa.

Mientras la ilusionista se ofreció a servir un té, ambas visitantes habían accedido a dar un…paseo con ella, para aclarar qué rayos sucedió hace un momento.

-Rarity- había saludado Trixie apenas alcanzó a Sunset -. ¿Vienes con ella?

-¿Qué sucedió?- interrogó enseguida la modista.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sunset recelosa y contrariada a la par que veía el rostro Trixie, ciertamente sereno pero serio.

-¿Quieren dar un paseo mientras hablamos?- invitó mirando a ambas.

-Yo no…- decía Sunset pero se interrumpió. Tenía miedo de lo que escucharía, pero si se trataba de lo que le sucedía, no debía dejarse llevar por la inseguridad y miró a Rarity -. No hay nada que perder- se decidió, firme.

Con solo el sonido de las ruedas rodando en el suelo, Sunset y Rarity esperaban ya impacientes lo que Trixie tenía por decir.

-El té- avisó Trixie dándose vuelta con una bandeja con tres simpáticas tazas de té.

-Gracias- corearon las invitadas iluminando su cuerno para levitar sus respectivas tazas hacia ellas, siendo Rarity la que dio el primer sorbo mientras Sunset le enterraba la mirada a Trixie.

-¿Podrías hablar de una vez?- preguntó Shimmer, casi como exigencia. El miedo se le había ido no sabía dónde, pero se fue y a cambio, se puso más a la defensiva.

Trixie se limitó en arrastrar con su magia un pequeño sillón individual y sin espaldar cerca del más grande donde estaban sentadas sus invitadas, siendo estos los dos únicos muebles por el mediano tamaño de la carreta. Se sentó ahora levitando su té y reposarlo en su regazo, levantándole la mirada precisamente a Sunset.

-Mi nombre es Breatrix Lulamoon pero siempre me agradó que me digan Trixie- empezó -. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Sunset Shimmer. ¿Qué eres?- contestó sin rodeos, aun sin probar su té.

-Una simple unicornio- confesó con cejas curvadas –que cometió muchos errores, como te dije. Pero el peor de ellos, lo estoy pagando hasta ahora y tal vez el resto de la vida de Trixie.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rarity, intrigada como preocupada por ella.

-El Amuleto del Alicornio- dijo sin preámbulo mirando a la modista, que en solo ver la expresión de sus ojos azules, sabía que recuerda muy bien ese día -. Ustedes me liberaron de ese collar y con él, su poder. Pero…se quedó algo de él en Trixie.

-¿Qué?

Trixie curvó más las cejas y miró a un lado, levitando su taza hacia su boca, mostrándose cohibida y muy avergonzada.

-El que portó alguna vez ese poder- habló devolviendo la mirada a ellas –poseyó a Trixie.

-¿Cómo?- corearon ambas.

-Tampoco sé muy bien en el lío en el que me metí- aclaró de prisa -. Pero es como si un alma además de la mía, habita en mí y no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta hace casi dos semanas atrás, cuando empecé a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza. Trixie creyó que estaba enloqueciendo cuando aclaró que ella fue encerrada en el Amuleto del Alicornio por Celestia y pasó miles de años atrapada allí. Dijo que no sabía cómo salir de Trixie pero que no tenía nada en mi contra y no me haría daño- arrugó la frente -. Sólo una vez salió a la superficie. Hoy segunda, por ti. Cuando lo hace, Trixie no está consciente de lo que pasa cuando ella domina su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sunset.

-No…no lo sé.

-¡No mientas, dinos!

-¡Trixie no miente!- aclaró con un suave ceño fruncido -. Trixie pocas veces ha podida comunicarse con ese ente y sólo sabe eso…- paró en seco, bajando los hombros -. ¿Quieren hablar con ella mejor?

Ambas unicornio torcieron el gesto, incomodadas.

-Veo que no- murmuró Trixie.

-Sí- aceptó Sunset, sorprendido tanto a Rarity como Trixie -. Déjame hablar con ella, ya que es ella la que tiene respuestas a mis preguntas.

…

-Proteger.

-Mmm.

-Dime, ¿Qué piensas al escuchar "Proteger"?

-Moon White- lo llamó la potranca dorada hacia el pequeño unicornio de crin negra a su lado -. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver…?

-"Proteger".

-No entiendo.

-Exacto.

-…- suspiró, mirando la flor roja frente a ella.

-Tú problema es ése- aclaró a su lado -. No comprendes el sentido de protección. Entonces, cuando estás por intentar el hechizo, ¿En qué te concentras?

-Pues…- decía Sunset -…en bloquear.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues eso es lo que sirve ese hechizo- obvió mirándolo con la frente un poco arrugada -. Sirve para bloquear del resto. De todo lo demás.

-No, Sunny- negó la cabeza con una suave sonrisa -. Estás errada. Por eso no te sale el hechizo. Tal vez piensas que hacer un campo de fuerza es bloquear, pero no. Puede que eso aparenta, pero lo que en realidad estás haciendo, es protegiendo el algo o alguien cuando lo ejecutas, ¿Me explico?

-¿Tú qué piensas cuando lo haces?

-Contestas con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué piensas?- insistió.

-Ahora veo porque me quedan mirando mal resignados mis padres cuando les contesto con otra pregunta- se dijo para sí con media sonrisa -. Pues, pienso en quienes deseo proteger. Me concentro en lo que nace aquí- dijo colocando un casco sobre su pecho -. Y después siento como la magia fluye dentro de mí y obedece lo que quiero hacer.

-¿En quiénes piensas?

-En algunos ponies- respondió sonriendo con gusto, de seguro por escucharla más abierta -. Entre ellos mamá, papá…-al nombrarlos, vio cierto sombra de tristeza en Sunset, recordando que ella era huérfana -…pensar en alguien a quien desees proteger.

-¿En mí misma?

-Sí…- dudó en responder curvando las cejas -…pero, ¿No es ya suficiente de ti, Sunny? ¿Por qué mejor no piensas en alguien más? Alguien a quien estimas y tengas cariño.

Sunset no contestó, endureciendo la barbilla. Moon White se incomodó un poco, sospechando que tal vez, en verdad esa potrilla no tenía a nadie a quien querer. Sus ojos grises mostró lástima e impotencia, para sólo inhalar hasta inflar el pecho, como tomando valor, y se acercó sólo un poco más a ella.

-Tal vez…- decía, pensando a la vez -…yo pueda ser el primer alguien a quien puedas estimar.

Sunset giró la cabeza hacia él enseguida, expresando incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…nada pierdes aceptando mi amis…

-No- le interrumpió -. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Porque quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar, casi desesperada -. ¿Por qué querrías hacer amigo de alguien como yo?

-¿Cómo tú?- dudó. -. ¿Y qué tienes que no puedo ser tu amigo?

-No lo entiendes- se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza, ardiéndole los ojos -. Yo no puedo ser querida.

-¿Qué dices?- se asustó ante sus palabras -. Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Todos lo piensan. Yo lo pienso. Yo no puedo ser querida porque soy mala, ¿entiendes? Soy mala con todos y todos son malos conmigo- aclaró con dolor en su voz mientras su rostro empezaba a descomponerse -. Soy mala contigo. Te grito, te contesto mal, te humillo pero sigues aquí, diciendo tonterías como ser mi amigo y eres tan bueno y me haces sentir tan incómoda, quiero alejarte pero no puedo, yo…- se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos soltando un jadeo mientras sentía sus lágrimas escurrirse -yo…debo apartar a todos. Debo estar sola, yo…haré grandes cosas y todos se van arrepentir. Todos. Hasta mis padres por haberme abandona…- calló en seco aspirando de susto mientras sus ojos se abrían en pánico al revelar que no tenía padres, mirando el rostro conmovido de Moon White -. Olvídalo. No dije nada.

-Sunny…

-¡No me digas así!- lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer de bruces al césped y se dio vuelta para huir pero entonces un aura gris de magia la cubrió entera, petrificándola.

-¿Y si ya no dejo que me trates mal?- preguntó él, incorporándose de la caída con su cuerno iluminado, mirando donde había congelado la huida de Sunset -. ¿Y si quiero, te pido, que dejes de ser mala conmigo?- continuaba, caminando hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente, mirando el rostro confundido y cejas curvadas de Sunset -. ¿Qué si quiero dejar que me estimes? ¿Que cedas a devolver lo que te dan, en mi caso, amistad? No todos afuera son malos, Sunset. Lo quieres ver así pero estás mal, muy mal. El mundo es muy grande, más grande que tú orfanato- al decir esto, ella agrandó los ojos -. Sí, ya sabía que eras huérfana. Sé que los potrillos de allí no son buenos contigo. He aguantado tu actitud no porque sea un tonto o me dejaba mangonear de ti. Lo hacía porque quería hacerme conocer, darte la oportunidad de acercarte a alguien, demostrarte que no soy malo como crees que los son todos- hizo una pausa, viendo el rostro incrédulo, incomodado y triste, pero intrigado y admirado de Sunset -. Sunny, mi amistad podría ser la concentración de protección para que hagas el hechizo, porque muy en el fondo, sé que quieres aceptarla- concluyó, apagando su cuerno, deshaciendo su hechizo para liberar a Sunset de la petrificación. -. Y no voy aguantar tus malos tratos toda la vida, porque no es justo- y estiró un casco hacia ella -. ¿Aceptas de una vez mi amistad?

Ella se lo quedó mirando, bloqueada, encerrada en sus pensamientos, para finalmente cerrarle los ojos y darse la vuelta, caminando para alejarse de él, dejándolo con el casco extendido.

-Esto es realmente frustrante- pensó Twilight regresando al presente ante este recuerdo de Sunset, restregándose los ojos mientras se miraba dentro del vagón privado que pidió en el tren para avanzar con observar los recuerdos de Sunset. -. Estos saltos- resopló -. El recuerdo termina allí. Aunque no vea nada de magia oscura- hizo un gesto de frustración para mirar hacia la ventana -. Al menos espero que Moon White dé mejores progresos.

…

-¡Y así Trixie consigue sus deliciosas galletas de mantequilla!- concluyó la ilusionista mientras se erguía después de agacharse a recoger su paquete de la maquina dispensadora.

-¿En serio no hay nadie detrás de la máquina que la hace mover?- preguntó Moon White a un lado de la dispensadora, como si esperaba encontrar una puerta -. ¿Todo lo hace la máquina por sí sola?

-Yo de peque creía eso- sonrió Pinkie Pie -. También lo pensaba de los cajeros automáticos.

-Sip- le contestó Trixie a Moon White mientras abría su paquete de galletas-. Todo lo hace la máquina.

-Ustedes tienen una habilidad tan privilegiada para la ingeniería - pensó para sí con una sonrisa de admiración, mirando de arriba abajo la máquina.

-¿Podemos seguir nuestro camino a la biblioteca?- aclaró Applejack arrimada en la pared frente a ellos.

-Trixie tenía hambre- se defendió Lulamoon -. Trixie no funciona al cien por ciento sino come algo realmente delicioso- agregó para darle un mordisco a la primera galleta. -. Además- decía con la boca algo llena –el turista empezó a taladrar de preguntas sobre la máquina dispensadora…

-…y cuando vio el autobus por la ventana…- mencionó Rarity.

-…y cuando un chico pasó con su laptop…-agregó Fluttershy.

-…y cuando intentaba chasquear los dedos con las dos manos al mismo tiempo…- comentó Rainbow Dash.

-Esta será la última distracción- prometió él y las demás se lo quedaron mirando entrecerrando los ojos, incrédulas.

-¡Eso prometes cada cinco minutos!- corearon algo frustradas y él les frunció el ceño.

-¿A poco no se volverían locas también de preguntas si visitaran Equestria?

-Ah…pues…

-Exacto- contestó empezando a retomar el camino con el resto -. ¿En serio tenemos que ir a la biblioteca?- reprochó.

-Ya me está empezando agradar más- rió Rainbow. -. También detesto entrar a la biblioteca.

-No es que la deteste sólo…-decía para asomarse a la entrada para ver la espaciosa biblioteca de dos pisos -…a veces los libros dicen mucho de nada.

-Oh…y nosotras creíamos que te iba a encantar- murmuró Fluttershy – digo, como eres de estudios y todo eso.

-No me malinterpretes. Me gusta leer. Es necesario empaparse de información pero…no lo es todo- concluyó la idea, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Twilight siempre reacciona como la primera vez cada que viene a la biblioteca- comentó Rarity con una risita -. Prácticamente se le salen los ojos y no sabe por dónde empezar.

-¿Se emociona por investigar una biblioteca en vez del hecho de estar en un mundo adverso al suyo para preguntar directo a la fuente en tiempo real?- ironizó levantando una ceja -. No entiendo cómo puede mostrarse tan indiferente- mostró frustración entrando a la biblioteca con las demás -. Es realmente sorprendente su ambiente, costumbres y las cosas que hacen, que cada minuto que paso aquí, solamente quiero saber y conocer más.

-¿Soy yo o cada que este tipo abre la boca me hace sentir orgullosa de ser humana?- preguntó Applejack a las demás.

-Podríamos prestarte unos libros para que te lleves y leas de vuelta a tu mundo- exclamó Trixie mientras terminaba su segunda galleta.

-Sí…leer información, pero…- pensó insatisfecho con la idea, pasando sus manos a una hilera de libro de unos estantes -. No hay nada como una verdadera investigación de campo. Sondeos, entrevistas, observación, experimentos. Una teoría o descubrimiento siempre estará hueca e incompleta, sin una buena investigación de campo. - negó con la cabeza apartando la mano de los libros al ver que las demás se detenían hacia una mesa para sentarse -. Los libros es apoyo, enriquecen para conocer lo que ya se ha conocido, pero hay que pisar el terreno si lo que quieres es descubrir. Por ello sólo cuenta como uno de los pasos en un progreso de investigación. Si queremos realmente comprobar o dar razón la existencia de algo, debemos tener un buen olfato explorativo y ser creativos para mirar lo que el ojo de los demás ignora.

-Oye, en serio…- se quejó Rainbow sentándose de golpe en su silla -…estoy a un día de terminar las clases así que no quiero que me dicten más de lo necesario.

-¡Rainbow!- regañó Applejack con entrecejo mientras las demás sí habían mostrado curiosidad e interés por lo que acababa de decir Moon White.

-Ahm, lo siento, supongo que es fuerza de la costumbre- se sonrió él mientras también se sentaba -. Yo solía ser maestro.

-¿De Aburrimiento Nivel Avanzado?- bostezó Rainbow alzando las piernas sobre la mesa para que Rarity se las apartara de un manotón.

-En realidad daba clase de magia- respondió -. De unicornios de los doce a dieciocho años y era tutor de tesis en otra áreas de investigación.

-Twilight mencionó que eras también un hechicero- comentó Pinkie Pie moviendo los dedos precipitadamente mientras hacía caer brillantina, como haciendo referencia a polvos mágicos.

-Sí, también- suspiró mirando a un lado.

-¿Eres todo eso tan joven?- dudó Fluttershy.

-Esta no es mi edad- aclaró -. No sé por qué mi cuerpo se rejuvenece a un joven colegial. Y no les pregunto nada por qué sé que ninguna podrá responderme.

-Igual debes ser muy joven para saber todo eso- comentó Trixie.

-¿Por qué no le preguntaron todo eso a Twilight?- dudó levantando una ceja.

-Pues cada que viene es porque hay alguna criatura de su mundo- respondió Applejack -y no podemos tomar un milkshake en el que el tema de conversación no sea sobre eso.

-Bueno, tenemos algo llamado Cutie Marks- explicó con brevedad -nuestra marca de destino. Está en nosotros, como si la habilidad con el que naciste despertara una vez descubierto y por sí solo empiezas a empaparte todo sobre ese talento desde muy temprana edad.

-¿Entonces no van a la universidad?- preguntó Pinkie Pie y él arrugó la frente, mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es universidad?- dudó y las demás parpadearon al mismo tiempo.

-¡Quiero vivir en Equestria!- bramó Rainbow Dash levantándose de golpe de la silla. -. ¡¿Dónde firmo para cruzar?! ¡Lo hago ahora!

-¿Qué es universidad?- insistió él al ver la reacción de Rainbow. -. ¿Tan malo es?

-Es como la escuela pero más horrible- se limitó en decir Rainbow regresando a su asiento mientras las demás le torcía los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Pero bueno, ahora sí, enfoquémonos. No estamos aquí para hablar de mí o de Equestria, sino precisamente, de ustedes- aclaró la garganta Moon White -, quienes son las afectadas directas desde que la magia llegó a este mundo a través de la corona.

-¿Cómo una simple corona nos metió en este lío?- ironizó Rarity.

-¿Corona?- dudó enseriando el rostro y levantó una ceja-. La corona no vino caminando hasta aquí- soltó con voz seca. -. Así que no, la corona precisamente, no fue quien las metió en este lío.

-…- callaron todas mirándose entre sí, incomodadas.

-Pues, no. La trajo Sunset Shimmer- fue Trixie quien respondió su comentario y las demás la miraron. Tenía sus ojos rosas firmes, encarando a un receloso Moon White mirándola a ella también.

-Sí, lo sé- le contestó sin inmutarse mucho -. Estoy bien informado sobre eso.

-¿También te informaron que nosotras somos sus amigas?- preguntó -. En realidad, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Moon White le mantuvo la mirada hasta sonreírse cortamente de lado, desviándole la cabeza mientras expandía la sonrisa con cierto cinismo, casi disfrutando su reacción, ya que algo así se esperaba. Le divertía tener la razón.

-Claro, claro- confirmó asintiendo para ampliar el panorama y retomar el tema. -. Contestando tu pregunta, Rarity- avisó haciendo que la modista respingara un poco para prestarle más atención -. Esa corona, no era cualquier corona. Tenía al elemento de la magia incrustada en ella. Un elemento esencial que activó después de más de mil años el resto de los elementos: generosidad, lealtad, honestidad, amabilidad y risa- dijo, mirando a cada una de las representantes según mencionaba sus elementos para volver su mirada en Trixie un momento y volver a ampliar la vista en las demás -. Es una de las defensas más poderosas que tenemos en Equestria y sólo Twilight y sus contrapartes ponies, pueden activarlas por el fuerte lazo de amistad que las une, por lo que si se rompe ese lazo, se rompe la conexión con los elementos- levantó ambas cejas con un suspiro, bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos -. Por eso la pony que atravesó el espejo desobedeciendo las advertencias de la Princesa Celestia, las separó a ustedes, para cuando ella trajera el elemento de la magia a este mundo, su amistad esté dividida y no se activara su conexión con sus contrapartes como representantes de sus elementos y no puedan detenerla- levantó los ojos hacia ellas, quienes se mostraban calladas y receptando sus palabras esperando cómo reaccionar ante ellas -. Pero ella no contaba que Twilight cruzara. No contaba que por algo ganó el título de Princesa de la Amistad, logrando unirlas de nuevo, y no sólo a ustedes, sino a toda la escuela. No contaba que la corona corrompida iba a romper su oscuridad, ante el poderoso valor y fuerza dentro de Twilight y se activó no sólo su magia, sino las suyas para ayudar a vencerla después de recuperar su vínculo. No contó con nada de eso y ese fue su error siempre. En realidad, siempre tuvo ese error. Vivía errada, el de creer que todo es tan malo como lo es ella.

-¡Okey basta!- bramó Trixie fuertemente ceñuda.

-Lo siento pero estoy de acuerdo con Trixie- habló Fluttershy ciertamente tímida pero decidida -. Sé que Sunset cometió muy malos errores. Pero tú no la conociste cuando realmente se reformó y se convirtió en la agradable y amable persona que se ganó la confianza de todos de nuevo.

-Ya Twilight nos advirtió el asunto de entre Sunset y tú- exclamó Applejack de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?- preguntó él manteniendo esa seriedad.

-Sólo que fueron amigos y pues que ya no lo son más- aclaró Pinkie Pie, más que disgustada, preocupada -. ¡Eso es muy triste! Debe tener arreglo.

-Simplemente algunas amistades no están hechas para ser recuperadas- contestó él sin evasivas. -. ¿O me dirán que si Twilight nunca hubiera cruzado el espejo, se estarían hablando como ahora?

-Me agradabas más antes de sentarnos a la mesa- farfulló Applejack.

-No, en serio fue una pregunta. ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Pues…seguiríamos disgustadas- reconoció Rarity mirándose entre ellas, mal resignada, dándole la razón. Trixie se hundía más en su silla, fuertemente ceñuda.

-Y la mayor razón que les impedía perdonarse era por el ambiente agresivo y dividido de la escuela- recordó -. Twilight me dijo que todos estaban separados, en grupos.

-Sí, cada uno con su cada quien- dijo Applejack -. La verdad yo sólo pasaba con mis hermanos y no es que lo menosprecie, pero a veces me daban ganas de sentarme en cualquier mesa con otros, compartir.

-Yo siempre pasaba sola- murmuró triste Fluttershy.

-Y ni hablar el miedo y terror de los pasillos cuando pasaba Sunset- recordó Pinkie Pie para sacudirse.

-Pues…era necesario si quería mantener ese idealismo de que bajo la intimidación y división funcionaba todo a reloj según como ella quería- comentó Moon White -. Pero ahora he visto que eso cambió en su grupo, el cómo se divierten y molestan inocentemente entre ustedes y que no sólo se limitan en hablar con las…personas que integran su grupo, ya que las vi hablar con misma confianza y buena vibra con las dos parejas que estaban con ustedes. Asimismo vi en los demás humanos, cuando sonó el timbre y los pasillos se llenaron, había mucho compañerismo y…sí, amistad, pese verse diferentes. Me pareció ver a una chica elegante que en un brazo cargaba al parecer unas partituras, y con el otro, estaba enroscada del brazo de una chica de cabello rebelde que usaba unas gafas.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Rainbow señalándose petulante -. Trixie y yo las ayudamos a que se dieran cuenta que su amistad podía más que sus diferencias culturales.

-La verdad lo hicimos sin saber que provocaríamos eso- corrigió Trixie, aun hundida en su silla -. Todo fue el conversarle mi amistad con Sunset que motivó a una de ellas a darse cuenta que siempre tuvo a su mejor amiga en sus narices y no se había dado cuenta- resopló para mirar mejor a Moon White, acomodándose en su silla para reposar sus brazos sobre la mesa y señalarlo -. ¿Sabes? A Trixie no le importa que pasó entre Sunset y tú. La Sunset que fue mala contigo, no lo es más y fue quien le enseñó de amistad a Trixie aunque lo dudes. Cambió mi vida solitaria y egoísta para tener una más recíproca, empática y humilde. Así que si no la quieres perdonar, allá tú, pero te pierdes de darle no sólo la oportunidad a ella, sino de ti mismo, de no sólo tener una gran amiga, sino de recuperarla a tu vida.

Moon White se la quedó mirando, entre incomodado, orgulloso y sí, conmovido. Ambos se dieron ese cruce de miradas mientras el silencio profundo de la biblioteca los envolvía por completo. Las Rainbooms intercambiaron también miradas entre ellas, sin saber mucho qué hacer hasta que Applejack se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Saben qué?- preguntó la vaquera -. Ya nos desviamos del tema así que…por favor, Moon White…- motivó con la intención de romper la tensión, que pese que la escuchaba, no le apartaba la mirada de Trixie ni ella de él, pero no era una mirada intimidante o recelosa, ya era una mucho más compresiva y comunicativa, prácticamente decidiéndose por una tregua, por lo que sus ojos y rostros se suavizaron.

Por un momento, Moon White en serio vio mucho de él en Trixie, y eso le hizo asombrar como preocupar. Porque sabía cuán duro Sunset podría romper el corazón de alguien que cayó en sus redes.

…

Tanto Fluttershy como Rainbow Dash sobrevolaban unas casas de la zona clase media alta de Canterlot. La pegaso amarilla miraba con las cejas curvadas a su amiga de infancia, realmente ensimismada con ceño fruncido, hablando entredientes.

-Mmm ¿Rainbow?- la llamó con esa peculiar voz suave y la peliarcoiris la miró manteniendo el ceño. -. ¿Podrías, no sé, dar una mejor cara?

-Sólo no puedo creer que Rarity en serio se lleve a Sunset a su boutique. Es decir, es una zona muy transitada y si pierde el control allí…ya ha pasado unas horas y…

-Rainbow- le interrumpió -. No puedes seguir con esa actitud tan defensiva hacia Sunset. Prometiste…

-Sé lo que prometí- le interrumpió ella ahora –prometí estar con Twilight y ayudarla, y eso es lo que hago. Nunca prometí bajar la guardia con esa pony. Es decir, con Discord liberado usábamos los elementos de la armonía porque todas desconfiábamos de él aún, hasta después reformado la propia Celestia nos dijo que tengamos cerca los elementos por si acaso. Sunset no se diferencia mucho de Discord porque también quiso gobernarse de Equestria y no sólo eso, controlaba a la criaturas de ese otro mundo que...¿Fluttershy?- paró al ver su amiga con la carga larga.

-Sabía que podías ser orgullosa, pero no tan rencorosa.

-No es rencor, es precaución. Sólo quiero proteger a mis amigas, a Equestria, y como Twilight no me escucha, fue que hablé directamente con las otras princesas- avisó y Fluttershy la miró con más interés mientras ambas aterrizaban en la esquina de cierta calle.

-¿Eso hiciste? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije la probabilidad que tal vez Sunset sea la magia oscura y ellas aprobaron mi teoría.

-¿Teoría? ¿Y con qué bases?

-¡Con las obvias! Esa pony ha sido un problema desde potrilla, según nos ha platicado Twilight en sus vistazos a sus recuerdos. Tal vez nació con ello o yo qué sé. Su origen es del Bosque Everfree, Fluttershy, eso ya dice mucho.

-…- no dijo nada, pensando, la verdad, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Por eso de todas, era la que menos opinaba, porque no sabía qué decir. No sabía qué era Sunset. Se cohíbe tanto estar con ella que no sabría cómo quedar bien tras prometerle a Twilight darle la oportunidad. No sabía si era miedo, o también recelo, o impotencia, o…no sabía. Suspiró, bajando un poco la cabeza, hundida en ese mar de dudas y sintió un casco acomodar su larga melena rosa pálida. Levantó los ojos, viendo una media sonrisa de la pegaso cyan y sus ojos cerezas más suaves y amables.

-Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien al final, como siempre hemos podido salir de problemas y amenazas, ¿cierto?

-Cierto- respondió con una suave sonrisa que aprobó la otra pegaso.

-Bien- suspiró para empezar a caminar por la acera, mirando los números de la puerta -. 306 era la casa de Minuette, ¿no?

-Creo que no será difícil encontrarla- aclaró señalando una puerta que sobresalía de todas. Ya que tenía la forma de un reloj de arena.

Ambas se acercaron enseguida y comprobaron el número. Rainbow fue la que golpeó.

-¡Ya voy!- avisaron desde adentro y tras unos sonidos de frascos, la puerta se abrió, presentando a una ojerosa, despeinada y agitada Minuette.

-Ah…- corearon ambas pegasos, mirando su descuidada apariencia.

-Vinimos de parte de Twilight- habló Rainbow para señalar a su amiga -. Ella es Fluttershy y yo Rainbow Dash.

-Oh…hola…-saludó un poco desalentada, arrugando la frente -. No me digan. Vienen a ver cómo va mi progreso con perfeccionar la pócima, ¿cierto?

-Ehhh sí- contestó Fluttershy.

-Pasen-suspiró haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio mientras las veía entrar -. Lamento decirles que aún no he hallado la forma de romper esa barrera- conversó para cerrar la puerta con su magia -. He pasado día y noche mezclando, revisando ingredientes y leyendo de plantas y otras hierbas, así como usar de mi magia pero…- se interrumpió para sacudir la cabeza y restregarse un ojo, propio del cansancio -. Nada aún.

-Ya veo- murmuró Fluttershy, mirando a Rainbow Dash cerrar los ojos con frustración inhalando con fuerza por la nariz.

-Pero igual seguiré intentando- motivó Minuette con una sonrisa entre su rostro desvelado y se pasaba los cascos a su crin en un intento de acomodárselo -. Sé lo importante que es para Twilight y la urgencia que lo necesita.

-Más vale que duermas un poco- opinó Rainbow Dash -. Cansada no aportarás muchas ideas que digamos.

-La verdad me decidía a una siesta cuando llegaron- admitió parpadeando mientras se le salía un bostezo. -. También pensaba visitar de nuevo a Zecora a ver qué opinaba. Si intercambiábamos ideas y así llegar a algo.

-Oh, espero que no estemos abusando de tu hospitalidad- exclamó Fluttershy preocupada pero Minuette le amplió la sonrisa con sinceridad.

-Descuida. Está bien. Lo tomo también como un desafío del que me ayudará llegar a otro nivel de mi habilidad- soltó otro bostezo mientras estiraba sus patas delanteras hacia arriba -. ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber o…?

-Oh, no, no mejor nos vamos- exclamó Fluttershy –para que puedas descansar.

-Apenas llegues de tu visita a Zecora, envíanos una carta- exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-Lo haré- asintió.

Ambas pegasos salieron de allí con el peso de la frustración sobre ellas.

-Esto va demasiado lento- se quejó Rainbow.

-Emm, los libros y pergaminos que hemos leído no han aportado mucho. Bueno, tenemos ese del Bosque Everfree que encontró Pinkie Pie y sobre los fénix.

-¡Yo opino que acorralemos a Sunset y escupa todo de una vez!

-Pero ella no recuer…

-¡Pues le haremos recordar!

-Rainbow, no depende de ella- contradecía ya con cierta firmeza -. Además no puedes ser agresiva con ella o acorralarla de esa manera porque Twi…

-¡Twilight la pone encima de nosotras!- sentenció levantándose del suelo unos centímetros para volar con su pecho inflado mostrando su ceño fruncido -. Ella nos regaña y se queja de nosotras cuando no se detiene a ver todo lo que hacemos por ayudarla, despolvando libros viejos, buscando algo que no sabemos todo el día, mientras ve inútiles recuerdos que no sirven de nada y pasa el tiempo o con Sunset o ese White Moon.

-Moon White.

-¡Cómo se llame!

-Rainbow- llamó serena, tomando vuelo junto a ella y se elevaron para volver al castillo -. Debes confiar más en Twilight. ¿Por qué ahora dudas de ella después de todas las otras pruebas que hemos tenido con ella a cargo?

-Porque este no es cualquier prueba. Involucra a una amiga. Las veces que hemos sido afectadas sea por la magia del caos de Discord o cuando cambió nuestras Cutie Marks, ella ha demostrado un Aquiles. Se deja llevar por sus sentimientos que tiene hacia al pony y eso la retrasa más de la cuenta o se desborona.

-Pero termina tomando valor al final para recuperarnos- la defendió.

-Sí, pero estamos hablando que esa amiga, es Sunset Shimmer y no sabemos qué es ella, lo que tiene y si en serio no está manipulando a Twilight como la hecho toda su vida con cada pony que se haya encontrado.

-¿Y qué propones?- preguntó con cierto enojo -. ¿Avisar a Equestria lo que hizo para que la rechacen?

-No…

-¿Encerrarla en un calabozo?

-Flutter…

-¿Llevarla al Tártaro de una vez?

-Espe…

-¿Qué quieres, Rainbow?

-¡Sólo quiero protegerlas!- contestó con fuerza deteniendo el camino de su vuelo para mirarla con la frente poblada de arrugas -. No quiero ser la mala, shy. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme defensiva con Sunset porque me preocupo por ustedes y lo que pasa. Sólo…-suspiró suavizando el rostro -…quiero que todas estén bien.

-Lo sé- le murmuró, rejuntándose a ella, en consuelo, pudiendo entenderla mejor. -. Tampoco sé qué hacer.

…

-…pero entonces simplemente tocamos los instrumentos como siempre y ¡puf! Descubrimos que ya no teníamos la magia- concluyó Pinkie Pie.

-Y ahí termina todo lo que ha pasado aquí respecto a magia- agregó Applejack.

-Hemos perdido nuestros poderes, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rarity decepcionada, viendo el rostro profundamente pensativo de Moon White, quien absorbió como esponja toda la información detallada de los sucesos de este mundo desde la llegada de la corona.

-Perder…-habló entre sus pensamientos -…no sabría decir de verdad si la perdieron pues... la energía nunca desaparece, muta o se contiene. La magia es un tipo de energía- aclaró para mirarlas mejor -. Tal vez no la perdieron, sino que se durmió, pero permanece en ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Fluttershy confundida.

-La magia debe contenerse en un huésped para ser utilizada- aclaró -. Ustedes sirven algo así como un contenedor de esa energía una vez que ésta encontró en ustedes dónde depositarse, porque aunque no lo crean, la magia responde por sí misma que, los tipos diferentes de magia existen por un propósito, y la magia de los elementos de la armonía que se activó en este mundo, reclamó de inmediato depositarse en ustedes por representar lo que ellas están formadas.

-Si existen por nosotras, ¿Por qué entonces se "durmió" como dices?- preguntó Rarity.

-Debe haber otra variable que las haga despertar- pensó no tan seguro –pero puede presentar cambios, que no sean tales como lo fueron antes. En algún punto de la escuela se encuentra ese contenedor de la magia que trajo la corona aquí, ya que Las Dazzling captaron la magia en este mundo en su escuela y no en otro punto de la ciudad. Siendo el elemento de la magia, al activarse y repartir suficiente energía para crear el poder de los elementos de la armonía aquí y en ustedes por ser su representación, dejó aquí esa energía y se mantiene.

-¿Pero por qué despertó en Trixie esa magia o en Sonata?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Ustedes tienen magia por lo que representan y por la intervención del elemento de la magia…entonces…- deducía, mirando a Trixie.

-¿Estás pensando que Trixie y Sonata representan un elemento también?- preguntó Applejack, incrédula.

-Pero eso es imposible…¿O no?- preguntó Fluttershy -. Digo, sólo existen seis elementos según nos han dicho Twilight y tú.

-En Equestria…-respondió para mirarlas con atención -…y esto no es Equestria. -pensó, suavizando la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más - Claro…- dijo más bien para a sí mismo, dejándose llevar ante la luz que sintió encenderse en su cabeza -…este es un mundo adverso que aunque tenga similitudes con el de Equestria, no es fiel al cien por ciento. La magia de aquí se ha ido adaptando lentamente en este mundo, se ha estado mutando en este ambiente y esencia de las criaturas que lo habitan, siendo diferente al de Equestria. Es decir que su mundo…está pasando por una transición- parpadeó, casi sonriéndose al ver que daba forma a sus deducciones -. Por eso su magia se ha apagado. Está cambiando, despertando en otras, y puede que en un futuro la magia terminará por formar parte de este mundo.

-¿Qué, qué?- corearon las seis, asombradas pero muy incrédulas.

-¡Estás loco!- exclamó Trixie.

-¡Exacto!- se emocionó -. Siempre una teoría empieza por creerse que es una locura y asusta porque es nuevo- miró a un lado, sonriéndose -. Voy por buen camino.

-¿Pe-pero…?- tartamudeaba Rainbow -. ¿Ya no seremos las únicas asombrosas con magia?

-¿En serio? ¿Eso te preocupa?- le refunfuñó Rarity. -. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si la magia empieza revelarse en la ciudad? ¿Las explicaciones y las reacciones? ¿Cómo tomará los demás de que van a mutarse de magia? ¡Habría que revelar todo! Sin duda van asustarse. ¿U olvidas cómo reaccionó el padre de Trixie con delatarnos para estudiarnos como si fuéramos pruebas de laboratorio?- y sin querer, todas las miradas se posaron en Lulamoon.

-Él…ya no piensa igual…- lo defendió con cejas curvadas.

-Tal vez, pero eso sólo nos probó que no seremos bien comprendidas por todos- opinó Applejack -. Como dice Moon White, todo lo nuevo, asusta, y si asusta a las personas equivocadas, es decir, con poder…quién sabe qué sucedería.

-Tienen un buen punto- acordó el joven con cierta preocupación -. Además, si se revela la magia aquí, habrá que mencionar de dónde provino…admitir la existencia de Equestria…

Callaron, compartiendo una misma preocupación. Moon White resopló, levantó las cejas rascándose la cabeza, contrariado.

-Esto hay que pensarlo con cuidado y prudencia- admitió viendo mismos gestos de preocupación en ellas -. Es sólo una teoría, pero si estoy en lo correcto, estamos hablando de un cambio que marcará ambos mundos por siempre. Más vale actuar ahora y tratar de predecir cuánto demorará esta transición, que ya de por sí tendrá casi un año, ¿cierto?

-Sí, sí- contestó Rarity acompañado con un suspiro para relajarse.

-Pero si nuestra magia se apagó porque está cambiando- decía Fluttershy -. ¿Por qué Trixie y Sonata no pasan por lo mismo?

Moon White levantó ambas cejas, asintiendo dándole la razón para lanzar un suspiro.

Mientras ellas perdían su magia, Sunset Shimmer presentaba estos cambios de una magia inestable, que no podía controlar y la dominaba en sentimientos de rabia. A la vez una reformada Sonata Dusk, cada vez entendía mejor su magia que era contraria a la cual tenía antes, que había sido negativa y oscura, y ahora es positiva y armoniosa que puede usar sin necesidad de un amuleto.

Moon White se recostó mejor en su silla, con la mirada ausente perdido en sus pensamientos. La raza de las sirenas era tan agresiva, ambiciosa, egoísta y vanidosa, y su magia era innata en ellas, corrompidas por naturaleza. Entonces, ¿La magia oscura puede mutarse a buena? La magia se adapta a su poseedor y esa sirena en el cuerpo humano había logrado eso.

-¿Por qué Sonata Dusk no está aquí?- preguntó.

-La llamé pero nunca contestó mis llamadas, le dejé un mensaje de voz- respondió Pinkie Pie -. y cuando fui a buscarla había salido a ayudar a recoger unas donaciones- agregó y Moon White inconscientemente miró a Trixie.

Trixie Lulamoon despertó la suya tras su reconciliación con Sunset. Pero…

-¿En sí cómo te has sentido tras recibir la magia?- le preguntó y ella parpadeó, dubitativa.

-Trixie se siente como siempre.

-¿Pero te has vuelto transformar después de esa primera vez?

-No…

-¿Y no sabes cómo transformarte?

-No…

-¿Lo has intentado?

-No…

-¿Puedes decir otra cosa que no sea "no"?- se frustró.

-No…- se le salió responder y él le levantó la ceja -. Digo, sí, digo, ¡No sé qué digo!

-Pero hay un patrón- comentó –sobre todo esto. Es decir, tanto Sonata como tú, despertaron esa magia, cuando algo positivo les ocurrió. En caso de esa sirena, se ha reformado y tú…-calló, incrédulo.

-Vamos, dilo- motivó ella sonriéndose y cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

-…por tu amistad con Sunset…- admitió, arrugando la frente -…dices que cambiaste de una persona egoísta y vanidosa, a una mejor cuando ella estiró tu amistad…

-Es lo que Trixie ha estado diciendo todo el rato- exclamó.

-Pero…- sacudió la cabeza, como si le fuera difícil de entender.

-Moon White- llamó Rarity y él la miró -. Sunset se ha reformado y es muy querida por muchos aquí aunque lo dudes. Si lo piensas bien, fue ella la primera persona en recibir magia fuera de los elementos de la armonía, al transformarse en su forma híbrida para ayudarnos a vencer a las sirenas. Ella resistió los recelos y malas caras de los demás hasta demostrar que en verdad cambió. Todos la hemos perdonado- entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Por qué tú te esfuerzas en no hacerlo?

-Insisto- se limitó en decir con ese rostro entumecido -. No vinimos hablar de mí.

-Pero…podríamos ayudar- dijo Fluttershy con esperanza.

-¿Y quién les pidió ayuda?- le preguntó -. Yo no vine aquí a hablar de Sunset. Si la menciono, es porque tengo qué. Allá ustedes con ella.

-Que eres bien terco, ¿no?- se quejó Applejack-. El orgullo y el resentimiento a la larga van a pesarte mucho- agregó, no sólo incomodándolo, ya que él mostró cierto enojo en su rostro e hizo un movimiento de lado de su cabeza, para sacudirla con una risa seca.

-Bueno, me avisan cuando dejen de entrometerse en mi vida privada- exclamó al mismo tiempo que arrastraba la silla hacia atrás y se ponía en pie adentrándose más a la biblioteca, declarando su espacio.

-Hey- lo llamó Pinkie Pie haciendo el ademán de ir tras él pero una mano sobre el hombro la retuvo.

-¿Saben qué?- dijo Rainbow Dash, quien fue que detuvo a Pinkie -. Yo…hablaré con él.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rarity con cierto asombro.

-Sí- contestó poniéndose de pie -. Si alguien sabe de orgullo y resentimiento, y paga por eso, soy yo.

...

-¡Me rindo!- se sulfuró Ringo sólo para ser chitado por el resto de alumnos que se encontraban en el salón.

-Si no vas a estudiar, deja estudiar- le exclamó Flash, y Mistery y Brawly Beats asintieron apoyando la noción, estando los cuatro con sus bancas unidas.

-Me conformo con un cinco- declaró para recoger sus cosas y levantarse -. Yo me voy.

-¿A fugarte para desahogar las penas jugando on line?- exclamó Brawly levantándole una ceja, y los oídos de Cherry se agudizaron, estando sentada con Bonbon y Derpy, cerca de ese grupo, bien que oía con claridad.

-Lo que hace el vicio del juego- murmuró Mistery sin desprender la mirada de su libro.

-No es vicio. Es un estilo de vida- replicó Ringo con gracia agarrando su mochila y levantarse de su silla -. Buena suerte, tripulantes. Y estudien bien para que me ayuden después en el examen de química- advirtió con risas mientras se alejaba.

-¡Ringo…aguarda…!

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- regañó Bonbon con entrecejo hacia Cherry, quien tenía un brazo estirado hacia al otro rockero, que detuvo su marcha ante la llamada de la peliverde.

-De todos modos iré a tu casa hoy a estudiar- sentenció Cherry cerrando su cuaderno siendo observada con desaprobación por Bonbon.

-Cherry no…

-¿Qué?- se hizo la sorda mientras colgaba su mochila y se ponía en pie -. ¡No te oigo, Bonbon! ¡Pierdo señal! Entro en un túnel…y con túnel me refiero al cuarto de Ringo a apapillarlo en su propio juego.

-No existe "apapillar".

-¡Bonbon…no te oigo…!- insistía para inclinarse y besarle sobre la cabeza -. ¡Adiós!- exclamó tanto para ella como la rubia y caminó en zancadas hacia Ringo.

-Jejejeje- se rió Derpy -. Que torpe es Cherry. No hablaba por celular ni conducía para…- se interrumpió -…ahhh…estaba bromeando…eso lo hace más chistoso jajajaja.

-Sí, Derpy, sí- le sonrió con cariño Bonbon.

-¿Me repites cómo soluciono esta fórmula?- preguntó estirándole el cuaderno.

-Claro- aceptó y aunque inclinó su cuerpo hacia su lado, sus ojos se levantaron para mirar a una solitaria Lyra del otro lado del curso.

Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, con los ojos hacia su cuaderno, toda retraída y distante, no sólo con ella, sino con todos a su alrededor. Ni cediendo a los intentos de Derpy y Whooves, y ni la veía ya con Bicmac. Pero entonces se sintió algo así como en un Deja Vu. Ya había visto así antes a Lyra…

Bonbon tensó la barbilla, con tristeza y nostalgia. Qué ganas de acercarse, hacerle un juego y llevarla a rastras hasta donde estaba con Derpy, para así animarla, verla sonreír y con sus ojos tan brillantes, chispeando entusiasmo, ser el trío que habían sido siempre…y ya no.

-¿Bonbon?- la llamó Derpy, viendo los ojos celestes de Bonbon ciertamente aguados y llenos de añoranza.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué quieres?- reaccionó para mirarla.

-Ibas…a explicarme…

-Ah, sí, sí- asintió disculpándose con una corta sonrisa entre su rostro apagado. Derpy la miró con atención. Casi nunca, para no decir nunca, veía a Bonbon expresar abiertamente tristeza, pues sabía ocultarlo bien.

-Bonbon- la volvió a llamar y su amiga la miró -. Yo también la extraño.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, con un agria sensación en sus pechos, en un silencio en el que compartieron un mismo dolor e impotencia.

-No hagan caso a Ringo- sonrió Flash a sus dos amigos -. Igual no está tan complicado- comentó lanzando una mirada optimista hacia ellos.

Mistery desprendió la mirada de la teoría para chocar con los ojos azules de Flash, saliéndosele una suave sonrisa que Brawly observó suspirando devolviendo la mirada a su cuaderno, observar una página y cerrarla.

-Flash, ¿Aún no te decides por una pareja de baile? Ya falta un día- le preguntó el baterista que hizo a Mistery darle un vuelco al corazón.

-No…- contestó mirándolo rascándose el cuello -. Creo que después de lo de Twilight…quiero darme tiempo, ¿sabes? Por ahora quiero estar tranquilo.

-Tal vez si invitas a alguien te despejarás más- alentó encogiéndose de hombros -. No tiene que ser una cita. Sólo pasarla bien con una chica agradable, ¿no lo crees? Por ejemplo, podría invitar a Mistery, ¿No son amigos desde ufff tres años? Eran inseparables antes de que se mezclaran con nosotros. Podrían pasar una noche genial.

Mistery dejó caer la quijada con la frente poblada de arrugas, mirando de inmediato al baterista. Flash mientras tanto pasó su mirada en Mistery, pensándolo.

-Yo sólo digo- agregó Brawley como cortándole importancia.

-Pues no debiste decirlo- reprochó Mistery ceñuda -. ¿No te molestaste primero en preocuparte en qué pensaría yo? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un pedazo de carne que ofreces en charola de plástico? ¿Tan necesitada me ves?- recriminaba con voz más cargada, con Brawly y hasta Flash mirándola con ojos asombrados -. ¿Pues adivina qué? ¡No necesito que me busques una pareja que no quiero!- bramó furiosa a la vez que se ponía en pie, violenta.

-¡Shhhh!- chitaron en coro algunos compañeros y Mistery los miró apretando los puños.

-¡Pues "shhh" para ustedes también! ¡No oigan los que no les importa!- bramó con mirada ácida, haciendo que todos le tiraran miradas molestas y regresaran a su estudio.

Mint resopló con un gruñido, recogiendo torpemente cuadernos de la mesa ante aún mirada atónita de sus amigos y se alejó con pasos acelerados y fuertes.

-A veces olvido el miedo que da cuando se enoja- comentó Flash a Brawley, quien lo miró odiándose profundamente.

-Soy un idiota, ¿Sabías?

-Hey, amigo, sólo querías ayudar- lo consoló -. No fue tu intensión ofenderla.

-No…- murmuró mirando la silla de al lado, donde había estado sentada Mistery -. No lo fue.

…

Sunset y Rarity vieron cómo Trixie suspiraba, dejando a un lado su taza de té y cerraba los ojos, relajando el cuerpo, para que a los pocos segundos, su rostro se estirara dándole otro aire y abrió de golpe los ojos mirándolas fijamente, con ese color rojo como un par de rubís. La unicornio azulada sonrió complacida, mirando a las ponies frente a ellas, quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero al menos Sunset aprovecharía.

-¿Eres amiga o enemiga?- preguntó Sunset de inmediato y esos ojos rojos se posaron en ella, extendiendo su sonrisa, con gusto.

-La verdad no tengo idea- contestó riéndose profundamente. -. Yo no hice nada malo. Nunca lo hice y sin embargo fui castigada. Ahora yo castigo a este unicornio teniéndome dentro de ella- tiró una risa seca -. Créeme, tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero al menos no estoy encerrada en ese rubí del amuleto.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué planeas con esa unicornio?- preguntó.

-Te aseguro que no planeo nada malo con ella- contestó -. Si lo tuviera, hace rato lo hubiera hecho, ¿No lo crees?- se sonrió de lado -. Me recuerda tanto a mí…- murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- insistió Sunset -. ¿Y qué fue todo lo que me dijiste?

-A ti no te dije nada- aclaró juguetonamente.

-Claro que sí.

-Insisto- contestó sonriéndose con cierta malicia al divertirle su desesperación -. A ti no te dije nada.

-Basta de juegos y dinos quién eres- habló Rarity esta vez.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- disfrutó preguntar desviando la mirada hacia la modista-. Ni esta unicornio sabe quién soy. ¿Qué les hace pensar que se lo diré a ustedes?

-Porque sabes algo que nosotros estamos desesperados por saber- contestó Sunset -. Dijiste sobre reencarnar, de que haré algo, lo que sea que hay en mí. ¿Qué es? ¿Es cómo tú? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!

-Si pudiera usar la magia de esta unicornio- dijo ella con cierta indignación respingando la nariz –te aseguro que te hubiera lanzado de la ventana por hablarme de esa manera. Se nota que no sabes quién soy yo para semejante falta de respeto.

-¡Pues dinos!- se encolerizó.

-Sunset, cálmate- pidió Rarity.

-¿Cómo calmarme cuando estoy frente a la fuente de respuesta de todo lo que me ha pasado?- reclamó ella hacia la modista para mirar de nuevo a la posesión de Trixie -. Empieza a hablar.

-¿Te atreves a exigirme?

-Me atrevo de muchas cosas.

Sunset vio cómo la unicornio azulada bajaba un poco la cabeza, concentrando su mirada en ella para sonreírse lentamente hasta mostrar los dientes.

-Hagamos un trato.

-No haremos tratos contigo- exclamó Rarity con un resoplido de indignación -. No sabemos quién o qué eres, como para pedir…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sunset?- reclamó Rarity admirada ante su reacción rápida, mirando esos ojos cyan firmes que tenía sobre aquellos rojos.

-Yo, contestaré todo lo que desees- habló aquella extraña –lo que quieras, querida, lo sabrás. Mi nombre, lo que soy. Tu pasado, el porqué de tu presente, y lo que sucederá en el futuro.

-Sunset…- advertía Rarity al ver cada vez el interés en el rostro de la unicornio dorada.

-El poder que posees- continuó ella seduciendo –lo que podrías hacer, lo que al final el destino te ha tenido preparado hasta aquí, y créeme- sonrió complacida en verla tan atenta a sus palabras –es algo grande lo que te espera. Descubrirás lo que tanto te has preguntado…si haces dos pequeñas e insignificantes cosas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de una vez.

-Quiero que me devuelvan el Amuleto del Alicornio- dijo y enseguida Rarity palideció sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Sunset no se inmutaba aun –y que me concedas una audiencia con la linda y sabia Princesa del Sol, Celestia- concluyó, casi saboreando el nombre mientras sus mejillas se alzaban en una amplia sonrisa entre un brillo único en sus ojos carmesí, un brillo de tener la victoria cerca, reflejándose en aquellos absortos, interesados y sí, dispuestos ojos cyan.

...

 **¡Lo sé! ¡NO publiqué el viernes pasado! T.T Primera vez que sucede y la verdad que me dolió, pero tenía full cosas que hacer. Por eso haré la excepción y publicarlo hoy miércoles. Y bueno, hay un 80% de que sí publique este viernes, so, ya saben, se dan la vuelta por aquí para leer el cap. Espero les guste. Gracias por la comprensión (? xD**

 **Pdt: adoro dejar escenas chan chan...chan para el final(?**

 **Disfruten, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	13. Se Nos Acaba El Tiempo

**Se Nos Acaba El Tiempo**

 _"Ante descubrir la realidad de esa pony dorada, de ser huérfana y no tener buen trato en el orfanato, Moon White se había puesto más firme que nunca en no perderle la paciencia y convencerla de su amistad._

 _-¿Se puede saber ahora sí qué estás buscando?- preguntó High Line mirando con curiosidad a su hijo revisando libros de un estante de una librería. -. No quieres decirme y llevas una hora dando vuelta. Tu madre ya ha de llegar a casa tras su entrenamiento con los Wonderbolts._

 _-Son cosas mías- contestó levitando un libro para mirar la portada. El unicornio mayor levantó ambas cejas ante su contestación._

 _-¿Ah sí? No me diga, señor. ¿De cuándo acá sus asuntos no son mis asuntos?- llamó la atención con cierta firmeza en su voz que Moon White identificaba que hablaba en serio._

 _-Sólo quiero ayudar- sinceró mirándolo manteniendo la levitación -. Por mí mismo._

 _-Pero no está mal pedir ayuda para ayudar- sonrió divertido por la oración y Moon White devolvió forzadamente la sonrisa. High Line lo miró con astucia-. ¿Es esa potrilla, no?_

 _-¿Có-cómo lo sabes?- reclamó sorprendido y sintiéndose atrapado._

 _-Está en tu cara- rió señalándolo y el potrillo le frunció el ceño llevándose un casco sobre su rostro, tanteándolo, para suspirar resignado._

 _-Pues…sí. Es ella._

 _-Te has tomado muy en serio sobre esa unicornio._

 _-Me intriga mucho- murmuró devolviendo el libro a su lugar, curvando las cejas_

 _-¿Y por qué no nos preguntaste a tu madre o a mí?_

 _-No sé…- sinceró encogiéndose de hombros -. Me daba… ¿vergüenza?_

 _-No tienes por qué- sonrió sentándose a su lado mientras el potrillo dejaba el libro que levitaba a su lugar._

 _-Quiero encontrar un libro que me diga cómo ayudarla porque no sé cómo. Pero ninguno me convence y aunque tengan palabras no me dicen nada._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _-Pues… no las entiendo._

 _-Moon White- se rió él colocando una pata a sus hombros para abrazarlo de lado -. No vas a entender ciertos libros porque son complicados para tu edad._

 _-¿Y entonces cómo sabré para ayudarla?_

 _-Pues…a veces la respuesta está justo frente a nuestras narices- comentó levantando el otro casco para tocar la punta de su nariz, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. El potrillo levantó un casco para frotar su nariz. No le agradaba que se la tocaran -. Sólo debes saber escuchar y observar. Y…te conozco- lo acusó con suave ceño -. Preguntándole como loco lo que le pasa no conseguirás nada más que cerrarla y no te va a contestar._

 _-Pues eso es cierto- admitió frustrado mirando a un lado._

 _-Por tanto debes ser más prudente, tener tacto para ayudar a alguien que tal vez se niegue en un principio porque el peso de la costumbre lo hace comportar defensivo y bloqueado. Si eres prudente, puedes descubrir muchas más cosas en sus gestos, en su voz, lo que dice puede tener varios significados y la forma en cómo lo dice, durante el tiempo que compartan en el parque._

 _-Si descubro algo, ¿Qué hago?_

 _-Sabes que puedes pedirnos a tu madre y a mí nuestro consejo. Y puedes hacer lo que hacen los amigos. Ser paciente, desinteresado y muy empático._

 _-¿Empá qué?_

 _-Empático- repitió -. Quiere decir que sientes lo que lo que el otro pony siente. Compartir los sentimientos te hará saber mejor qué hacer en los momentos que lo requiera, porque te gustaría que alguien más lo haga por ti si fueras tú el que necesite ayuda._

 _-¿Y si tal vez ella no quiere ayuda?- pensó -. ¿Qué si por eso se niega? No quiere ayuda._

 _-Bueno…- iba a hablar pero el potrillo sigue hablando._

 _-¿Tal vez pierdo el tiempo? ¿Pero si es así, por qué no me doy por vencido? No quiero darme por vencido aunque puede ser dura. Tal vez antes de ayudarla, debo ser su amigo- pensó y abrió sus ojos levantando una lenta sonrisa, aquella que hace cuando descubre algo -. ¡Eso es! Sólo tengo que ser su amigo y dejar de ayudarla para ayudar._

 _-…- dudó, arrugando la frente -. No entiendo tú lógica._

 _-Sólo seré yo y no la ayudaré pero así le doy ayuda- se aclaró apartándose del abrazo y extiendo un casco, en celebración. High Line aún lo miraba sin entender. -.Sólo debo demostrarle que en verdad me importa ser su amigo. He estado tan ocupado preguntando y preguntando que no me molesto en platicarle o jugar. Aunque ella sólo se empeña en aprender un hechizo._ _Nunca la he visto jugar. ¿Qué juegos le gustará? Podría llevar algunos juguetes y ver qué le gusta. Aunque ella es una yegua, no sé si le guste lo que tenga…pero podría intentarlo. Una pelota le gustaría, ¿verdad? O podría enseñarle el hechizo y tal vez así animarla a ceder, ¿Será buena idea? ¿Qué dices, papá? - preguntaba para mirar los ojos celestes de aquel unicornio mayor, algo aguados -. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo? ¿Estoy mal? ¿Pasa algo?_

 _-No, no- negó mientras sacudía la cabeza, sonriéndose conmovido pasando rápido un casco sobre sus ojos vidriosos para resoplar, por un momento mirar hacia arriba, pensativo, como recordando algo y luego sonreírse más, devolviéndole la mirada en el rostro curioso del potrillo -. ¿Sabes cuánto te amo, cierto? A ti y a tú madre. Lo son todo para mí- agregó para decirse a sí mismo: -. En momentos como este…sólo refuerza que sé que decidí bien._

 _-Papá…_

 _-Sólo quería decirlo- agregó, manteniéndole la mirada y sonrió -. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _-Bueno…y yo de ti- respondió con inocencia y el unicornio cerúleo soltó una carcajada para desbaratarle la melena._

 _-Más vale ya ir a casa. Sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando llega de la práctica y la casa está vacía cuando nos pide aguardarla._

 _-Te mira así- dijo para hacer un ceño fruncido con la boca torcida. -. Y a mí así- agregó levantando una ceja, subiendo y bajando un casco. -. Y agita sus alas un poco._

 _-Porque está enojada- rió -. ¿Y lo ves? Eres buen observador. Y ya, vámonos si no queremos observarla con sus reproches- motivó con gracia y ambos empezaron a galopar fuera de la librería platicando de otros asuntos"._

Moon White cerró los ojos. Estaba entre unos estantes con la frente pegada sobre una hilera de libros. No sabía si decirse tonto, ingenuo o las dos cosas. Suspiró. Han pasado tantos años, y en serio hasta ahora no podía liberarse del todo de Sunset. Ni estando en otro mundo. Hizo un gesto de molestia. Empezó a sentir un agudo dolor en su cabeza. "Genial", se quejó.

-Pueden ser algo entrometidas- escuchó decir y levantó la mirada hacia Rainbow Dash que caminaba hacia él -. Pero sus intenciones son buenas porque se preocupan.

-Apenas me conocen.

-¿Y eso nos quita la empatía?- preguntó y Moon White sonrió con ironía.

-Empatía…- repitió con un suspiro mientras se apoyaba de espaldas del estante.

-No voy a sermonearte- aclaró una vez cerca de él -. Tampoco me gustan los sermones. Pero sí puedo decirte que entiendo completamente tu posición. Tus motivos tendrás para recelar a Sunset, mantenerte resentido y no aceptar que haya cambiado.

-¿Qué estás jugando?- preguntó levantando una ceja, desconfiado por sus palabras -. ¿Psicología inversa?

-Llámalo como quieras. Pero digo la verdad- hizo una pequeña pausa con cierta expresión de sus ojos -. Alguien puede convertirse en el peor dolor de tu vida, porque alguna vez fue lo mejor de ella- exclamó en un hecho y él quitó el ceño para tomarla más en serio -. Pero eso nos queda, compañero, dolor- agregó, cruzándose de brazos y desvió la mirada -, si me permites decirlo, yo he aguantado un dolor presionando mi pecho varios meses por cargar un resentimiento hacia alguien…- tiró una risa triste, visualizando a Soarin mientras sacudía la cabeza-…y es horrible y estoy consciente que de cierta manera, ha afectado mi persona y no de una buena manera. Tal vez para los demás sea algo minúsculo las razones o exageración, pero, es nuestro dolor, ¿cierto?- preguntó devolviéndole la mirada -. Sólo nosotros lo entendemos y debemos lidiar con ello hasta decidir dejar de sentirlo pero es difícil, el orgullo lo hace difícil, y no precisamente hablo de ti, tal vez de mí, pero más bien en general- suspiró, como para retomar mejor su compostura -. No soy quién para decirte que perdones a Sunset. Pero como tú mismo lo dijiste: un investigador tiene que ver lo que los demás no. Mira tú alrededor y pregúntate, si la perso…bueno, la pony que conociste, sigue siendo la misma que es ahora. Y sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Es algo que he olvidado de ver, o simplemente me negué a ver.

Moon White tenía un suave ceño entre sus cejas, mirando absorto a Rainbow Dash, entre sorprendido e incrédulo. No se imaginó que esa…persona, precisamente, le confiera de cierta manera que también se mantenía resentida. Y lo que había dicho, tenía sentido. Pero aún así, ese peso que presionaba su pecho, le impedía reaccionar como quería. Por un lado se sintió frustrado. Tal vez ha pasado tanto tiempo con ese veneno recorriéndole entero, que se ha vuelto parte de él y le sea casi imposible cambiar de parecer. Era doloroso tan sólo pensar en volver a verla. Si era sincero, no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar si eso sucedería…más bien, no quería que sucediera para saberlo…tal como lo dio entender esa humana de pelo de arcoíris. Era algo tan…cobarde de su parte y lo sabía, pero era tan difícil y detestaba esto. Frunció más el ceño, contrariado y suspiró apartándose del estante.

-Regresemos con las demás- se limitó en decirle.

Era perfecto. Sólo quería evadir el tema, como siempre, y mientras caminaba con Rainbow Dash, podía sentir como le pesaba las piernas para caminar, porque las gruesas cadenas que arrastraba nunca le habían pesado tanto como ahora, cubriéndole por un momento en su mente, ese mirar de esos ojos cyan, la sonrisa astuta y segura. Tenía algo magnético y podría ser muy atenta, a su manera, y tierna, pese mantenerse como alguien petulante, y de una personalidad que era demasiado independiente…hasta llegar al egoísmo. A excepción de él. Siempre, de alguna manera, fue su excepción…o fue lo que creyó.

Tonto o ingenuo. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Al llegar con las demás, se limitó en sentarse y retomar el tema.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- le preguntó Trixie a Moon White.

-Sugiero recorrer cada espacio de esta escuela y sus alrededores, a ver si…- respondía poniéndose de pie para tambalearse repentinamente, teniendo que apoyarse en la mesa enseguida.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fluttershy de inmediato.

-Lo estoy, sólo…-decía, un poco mareado y con la cabeza pesada, haciendo que cerrara los ojos -…me levanté muy rápido…

-¿No quieres ir a la Enfer…?- ofrecía Pinkie Pie pero fue interrumpida por él mismo.

-Estoy bien- exclamó con una suave sonrisa soltándose de la mesa -. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Ya fue mucho con mis preguntas- agregó acomodando la silla sin evitar parpadear lento por el dolor de cabeza.

Mientras las demás rodeaban la mesa, Moon White no pudo evitar parar su andar de por sí lento para sostenerse de nuevo a una silla, sintiendo que todo se movía a su alrededor y le hincara la cabeza.

-¿Moon White?- lo llamó Fluttershy preocupada.

-Nada de nada. Hay que llevarlo a la Enfermería- sentenció Rainbow Dash dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de él -. ¿Oíste?

-Oí, oí- contestó de mala gana posando una mano a la cabeza.

-Aun así caminemos despacio- ofreció Applejack con gentileza posando una mano a su hombro.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en serio no se sentía muy bien. Se sentía, como cuando abusaba de su limitante uso de su magia. Pero aquí no tenía magia, no la estaba usando, ¿Entonces por qué se sentía así? Pese el latir de su cabeza, pensaba si la magia se contenía en la misma escuela, a su alrededor, paseándose en este…contenedor. Abrió un poco los ojos, mirando el alrededor de los pasillos que cruzaba. La magia estaba impregnada en el ambiente de esta zona, ¿porque quedaba cerca del portal de dónde provino? ¿Por la nueva convivencia estudiantil? Maquinaba de forma lenta porque ya la migraña le punzaba hasta las ideas.

-172/96- sentenció la enfermera desinflando el tensiómetro del antebrazo de Moon White, sentado sobre sobre una camilla -. Hijo, tienes la presión muy alta. Será mejor que te recuestes un rato- aconsejó mientras se daba vuelta a ver las medicinas.

-Claro que no- replicó dejando de mirar con curiosidad un cartel didáctico con la anatomía humana, queriéndose bajar de la camilla.

-Claro que sí- replicaron tanto Trixie como Pinkie tomándolo de cada hombro para retener su afán.

-Voy a estar bien- avisó frunciéndoles el ceño -, estoy acostumbrado, sólo…

-Recuéstate- habló Applejack -. No seguiremos sabiendo que estás indispuesto de todos modos. Así que no tienes de otra que quedarte aquí.

Él mantenía la mala cara con ceño fruncido. Les desvió la mirada con un gruñido, contando el latir de las punzadas de su dolor de cabeza.

-Hay mucha gente aquí y la Enfermería no es grande que digamos- exclamó la enfermera apareciendo con una bolsa de hielo y dos pastillas en la otra mano -. No se va a perder.

-Ella tiene razón- murmuró él tomando la bolsa y la medicina, esperando por el agua -. Vengan en media hora. Es suficiente.

-Tal vez en media hora, tal vez más, quien sabe- jugó Rarity sonriéndose encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Vendremos después del anuncio sorpresa!- chilló Pinkie con repentina emoción, sólo logrando que Moon White gesticulara dolor y se llevara rápidamente la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada de fastidio y reproche-. Ooopsip. Lo siento.

-Sí, será mejor irnos antes de que le termines de reventar su cabeza- comentó Rainbow tomando de la muñeca a Pinkie.

-¿De qué sorpresa hablas?- le preguntó Fluttershy mientras salían.

-Volvemos al rato- avisó Rarity saliendo tras las demás.

-Ajá- suspiró él, recibiendo el vaso con agua -. Rarity- la llamó antes de que atravesara la puerta y ella giró a verlo. Él pensó un momento, manteniéndole la mirada hasta que la desvió, bajando un poco el rostro -. Sólo…sobre esto, no se lo comenten a Twilight.

-Mmm, ¿Por qué?

-Exagerará, se pondrá neurótica con esto y no me dejará trabajar tranquilo. Es todo.

La modista lo contempló un momento, pensativa, hasta suavizar una sonrisa.

-Descuida, no diremos nada. Y por cierto, ya terminé de apuntar la información que querías.

-Ah, gracias, en serio- le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Sí…- suspiró manteniendo la sonrisa para cambiar un poco la expresión de su rostro -. Moon White, sobre mi comportamiento en cuanto llegaste, yo…

-Sólo soy el reflejo de mi contraparte humana- le interrumpió comprensivo y restando importancia con los ojos cerrados por el malestar-. No soy él y acabas de darte cuenta.

-Sí. Ya lo noté- contestó con buen humor -. Tal vez sea Trixie quien lo conozca en persona, pero he visto entrevistas y leído sobre él, y la verdad, no eres nada de lo que esperaba- sonrió en disculpa al ver que le abrió los ojos -. Sin ofender.

 _-…llamaste la atención de Rarity, ya sabes a lo que me refiero…- había dicho Twilight -…pero entonces ella conoció cómo eras realmente e hiciste que se le acabara todo. Fin._

Moon White parpadeó tres veces seguidas antes de sonreír por el recuerdo que se le cruzó, ya que de una forma Twilight tenía razón. Rarity lo termina por conocer realmente y se le acaba todo. Su simple forma de ser… ¿la pasmaba? ¿Ahuyentaba? ¿Debería ofenderse? pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar eso, pues le pareció gracioso aplicar de nuevo esa observación de la alicornio, y soltó una pequeña risa, pensando de inmediato que debería sin duda comentárselo a Twilight, para de seguro recibir una risa y algún chiste de su parte, no tomándolo a mal, ¿Cómo hacerlo con esa expresión inofensiva y alegre que emana su rostro mientras trata de esconder esa larga sonrisa con su casco?

-¿Dije algo gracioso?- dudó la modista contagiándose un poco de su sonrisa.

-No tú, Twilight- sinceró, con la mirada hacia algún lado.

-Ah- pensó, haciendo la boca a un lado y entrecerrando los ojos, sólo para soltar una risa para ella misma y darle la espalda –. No te acostumbres a las mentiras. Solo ahogan la verdad y tendrás cadáveres con qué lidiar después.

-Qué macabra- pensó en voz alta para verla irse. Suspiró y bebió el agua con las pastillas. Se recostó y mantuvo la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Parecía que sólo tenerlos abiertos le hacía doler más la cabeza -. Nunca dejas de hacer el papel de inútil- se recriminó con amargura-. Ni en otro mundo. ¿Cierto?

-¡YEAHH!

-Eso fue irónico- exclamó, recibiendo esa expresión como una respuesta afirmativa, para erguirse con cuidado y saber la razón de ese grito, viendo desde la puerta abierta de la pequeña habitación, que daba vista hacia el escritorio de la enfermera.

Un chico alto, musculoso y ojos rojos, sonreía con firmeza, cargando diez cajas en sus fuertes brazos.

-Me haces sentir un debilucho- bromeó el chico a su lado, cargando sólo dos de las cajas.

Entonces Moon White concentró más su mirada en ellos, en especial al de cuerpo promedio, no exageradamente en forma, y tal vez su penetrante mirada fue lo que hizo que el observado, sintiera la necesidad de mirar su alrededor al sentirse tan expuesto, sólo para chocar sus ojos azules sobre los grises que lo miraban inquisitivamente.

-Tú tienes algo que decirme y yo quiero escucharlo- fue lo que se limitó en decir Moon White, siendo la Enfermería pequeña, lo dijo con voz moderada, pero lo suficientemente clara para ser escuchado.

Whooves se lo quedó mirando hasta asentir, dejando las cajas sobre el escritorio escuchando casi sin prestar atención al agradecimiento de la enfermera por recoger los folletos de salud que se debía entregar antes de que concluyeran las clases.

-Ignora la bolsa de hielo y el hecho que esté en la Enfermería- avisó Moon White en cuanto vio al chico abrir la boca y con la mirada hacia su cabeza donde sujetaba la bolsa de hielo. -. Sé quién eres, al menos quién es tu contraparte- empezó sin evasivas, tratando de ignorar las punzadas de dolor de la migraña mientras Turner se cruzaba de brazos contra su pecho y se apoyaba en la pared a pocos metros de él, mirándolo con atención -. Eres Time Turner…

-Sí…y tú eres Moon White- le interrumpió -. Eres un unicornio. Fuiste estudiante en la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados y ayudante de cátedra de un estricto maestro que convenientemente, se llamaba Strict Time. Conociste a Sunset Shimmer, y estudiaban en la misma Escuela.

-…- calló, dejando caer la bolsa de hielo con sus ojos bien abiertos, asombrado. Whooves sonreía de gusto al ver que Moon White abría la boca y tartamudeaba y balbuceaba, sólo logrando emitir palabras incomprensibles hasta que frunció fuertemente el ceño -. ¡Tengo tantas preguntas que se acumulan y mezclan todas por la boca!

-¿Sabes? Mi vida no es épica sólo porque asista a una escuela que acoge a criaturas mágicas de otra dimensión- se limitó en decirle para entrecerrarle los ojos, como examinándolo -. Debes ser de confianza.

-¿Disculpa?- reclamó levantando una ceja.

-Digo, para que Twilight te traiga aquí, debes ser de confianza, ya que nadie más que ella cruzaba.

-Supongo- sinceró.

-La estás ayudando con esto de la magia y sobre Sunset Shimmer, ¿cierto?

-Eehh- emitió forzadamente, dubitativo, con los dientes apretados -. Sí y no. Digo, no la ayudo por Sunset. Lo hago porque se lo prometí y yo cumplo con mi palabra- agregó, colocándose de nuevo la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza con un suave parpadear -. Es importante que apruebes mi confianza, ¿verdad?

-Si tienes la confianza de Twilight, tienes la mía.

-¿Y por qué me mirabas tan…?- decía pero calló al ver que Whooves lo ignoraba, al bajar la mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo, que levantó para con la otra mano, ajustar su peculiar reloj.

Moon White arrugó la frente mirándolo acercar y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Whooves lo tomó de la muñeca y…

-Oh, chicos, ya llegaron- dijo la enfermera expandiendo la sonrisa tras su escritorio.

-¡YEAH!- rugió en triunfo Bulk Biceps, estirando su cuello con sus venas brotadas a un lado de la pila de cajas que cargaba, para mostrar su rostro triunfal.

-Me haces sentir un debilucho- recriminó en chiste Turner con sus dos cajas.

Por un momento, realmente no lo captó enseguida, sintiéndose como en una ¿Alucinación propia de la presión alta? Pero no, realmente Moon White estaba viendo lo que hace un par de minutos ocurrió. Quedó boquiabierto, a un lado del armario donde reposaban las medicinas, para sólo después, repentinamente el escenario cambiara y estuviera de nuevo sentado en la camilla, sintiendo que su muñeca era soltada. Tenía la boca entreabierta, con la expresión de sorpresa congelada en su rostro.

-¿Impresionado?- preguntó Whooves acomodando su reloj para mirarlo con una sonrisa y cejas en alta -. ¿Qué? ¿En tu mundo son imposibles los viajes en el tiempo?

Moon White parpadeó enseguida, reaccionando al fin, sólo para buscar de nuevo la bolsa de hielo y ponérsela en la cabeza, gesticulando ardor pero…

-¡Se me parte la cabeza en dos y no me importa! ¡¿Realmente acabo de retroceder en el tiempo…con un reloj?!

-¡Shhh!- lo chitó arrugando la frente -. Contadas personas lo saben. Así que sé discreto.

-¿Un aparato puede hacer eso?- preguntó con voz baja -. ¿Los humanos pueden viajar en el tiempo? ¿Por qué Twilight no me lo dijo? Esto es sorprendente. En nuestro mundo tenemos un hechizo pero está limitado sólo por unos breves minutos. ¿El tuyo también?

-No, no lo está- le respondió -. Puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera en ese pasado. Sólo debo ajustar las direcciones y coordenadas del reloj- explicó, enseñándoselo.

A diferencia de un reloj normal, éste tenía a sus lados varios botones del tipo de presión y giratorios. Donde debía indicar la hora, tenía grabados en latín, fechas, números, y grados. Presionando un lado del reloj, Whooves hizo desaparecer esas funciones, camuflándolo como un reloj común, sólo que era más grueso y pesado que otro.

-Es…sorprendente, una genialidad- exclamó Moon White absorto en el reloj con un suave ceño entre sus cejas -. ¿Por qué lo sabe contadas personas? Esto sin duda alguna es la mejor creación de la humanidad.

-Digamos que está avanzado para su época…aunque fue mi bisabuelo que lo creó…y él se lo dio a mi abuela, ella a mi padre, y mi padre a mí- suspiró -. El mundo no está listo para aceptar este invento. Un mal uso no es conveniente. No sé cómo sea tu Equestria pero aquí, la ambición, el interés individual y el poder, predomina mucho.

-¿En serio?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Desafortunadamente, sí.

-¿Pero cómo fue creado? ¿Qué usaron? ¿Tiene…magia?- dudó preguntar, torciendo el gesto -. Aunque lo dudo.

-Se dice el milagro, no el santo.

-¿Qué milagro? ¿Qué santo? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó levantándole una ceja, no captando el refrán.

-Es un dicho popular de aquí- aclaró -. Quiero decir que me reservo el derecho de información.

-Enton…

-Sí. No te lo diré.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- se quejó levantando la voz para presionar la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza -. Pero yo…

-No.

-No haría…

-No.

-Pero déjame…

-Ni a mi novia le digo, quien es la persona que más confío y ciegamente en este mundo- "aunque no sé si lo comprenda", admitió -. El punto es, que no te lo diré, ni a ti ni a nadie más, por encima de ella.

-Ay, pero qué cursi me has salido- se quejó con un gesto -. Okey, okey, no me lo digas- se mal resignó con ceño fruncido. -. Pero sí me dirás qué tiene que ver tu reloj conmi…un momento… ¿Viajaste al pasado…en Equestria?- dedujo por sí mismo.

-Así es.

-¡Por Celestia!- se quejó tirando la bolsa de hielo -. Sólo me haces doler más la cabeza. ¿También hace eso tu baratija? ¿Pero por qué viajaste al pasado?

-Para ayudar a una amiga- aclaró -. Para ayudar a Sunset.

-Aclárate mejor.

\- En una limpieza del funcionamiento de reloj, al parecer moví o cambié algo, que nos hizo a mi novia y a mí viajar en el pasado de otra dimensión, que esta resultó Equestria. Esto pasó mucho antes de que supiera el verdadero origen de Sunset Shimmer. Empecé a viajar a ver su pasado para comprobar qué pasó con ella para que esté afectada de esta manera…con esa magia. Sin embargo no tuve el éxito que esperaba- renegó -. Es muy, muy complicado acertar con posición del pasado de otra dimensión. Pasé noches enteras deduciendo las posiciones y viajé unas pocas veces en el tiempo que Sunset vivía ya en el castillo. Dejé de hacerlo, porque le di mi palabra, al ella mostrarse en contra de "fisgonear" su pasado.

-¿Y qué descubriste?

-Creo que nada que valga pena. Sólo veía a Sunset siendo…la Sunset que gobernó esta escuela- entrecerró los ojos -. La vi con mi contraparte. No vi todo el pasado, pero tomó mal que la Celestia de allá, que es una Princesa, lo tomara por estudiante. Te vi a ti. Eras…muy cretino con tus compañeros.

-Bueno, el más grande se come al pequeño- aclaró.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Se dice el milagro, no el santo.

-Touché.

-Tenía mis razones- se limitó en contestar.

-Sin embargo, sí tenías compañía. Un par de ponies por ahí con quienes al parecer pasabas el rato, fue lo que deduje ya que sólo una vez vi ese pasado.

-¿Observabas el pasado de Sunset o el mío?- recriminó levantando una ceja.

-Es que no entiendes- se explicó -. Vi todo eso de ti…porque Sunset te seguía.

-¡¿Que Sunset qué?!- se le salió casi en un grito, realmente indignado y enojado, sólo provocando una nueva punzada del dolor de cabeza -. ¡¿Esa pony me espiaba?! ¡Ja!- rió con ironía -. Esto es realmente genial. ¿Y por qué rayos lo hacía?

-No lo sé- sinceró -. Pero…sólo fue en un pasado. No sé si sólo fue por esa ocasión o lo hacía siempre o de vez en cuando. Sé cosas de ti por esa tarde en que ella por alguna razón, decidió seguirte.

-¿Y por eso me miraste mal cuando me viste aquí?

-No te miraba mal…sólo me sorprendí, pues, es irónico que tengas amistad con la perso…pony que es amiga también de quien solía ser la tuya y el hecho que tú ayudes a Twilight sin querer ayudar a Sunset…es algo raro de procesar. Además, claro, en ese pasado te vi cómo alguien muy hermético que era defensivo con los demás que no fuesen los que considerabas tus amigos, así que estaba atento si te pasabas de cretino, especialmente con mi novia cerca.

-Era mi regla- murmuró más para sí y suspirar, dándose cuenta que usó un verbo pasado en esa oración.

Y es que era verdad. Aunque más viejas costumbres estaban más arraigadas que otras.

…

-¿Te sabes algo?- le preguntó Cherry referente al examen de mañana a Ringo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Aaaah…Mmm…¿Algo?- contestó torciendo el gesto para sonar la boca -. Me conformo con un cuatro.

-Y sabes que es imposible copiar con Luna. Es la autoridad cool pero se pone peor de estricta que Celestia a la hora de exámenes.

-Claro, pues. Lo dice quien ya tiene experiencia- se burló -. Luna con su "¡Cherry Crash! ¡Se romperá el cuello si sigue estirándolo hacia su compañero de al lado!".

-Jejeje, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Al menos lo intento- sonrió de lado llevándose una mano a la cintura -. Pero esta vez sí estudiaré. Mi Lady me enseñará esta tarde.

-Ah ya veo…- sonrió -. Cherry Crash ¿Estudiosa? Eso está bueno- se rió -. Veo que las cosas les van bien entre tú y Bonbon, ¿No?

-Sí, sí- suspiró -. Eso creo…

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó -. ¿Percibí algo de duda?

-No. No es duda- respondió con un ceño hacia él para suavizar el rostro, torciendo un poco la boca -. Sólo…no sé…a veces, su forma de ser…puede ser muy dura.

-¿Noooo? ¿En serio? ¡Vaya, Cherry! ¡Si no me dices ni por enterado!

-Sí, ya sé- contestó ante su sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos -. Bonbon siempre ha sido así. Dura, directa, algo huraña. Desde siempre. Pero también tiene muchas cosas cool…sin embargo, creí que conmigo sería diferente. Es decir, soy su novia, no cualquier persona, ¿entiendes? Y…es igual de dura conmigo…del tiempo que hemos estado juntas…son muy escasas las ocasiones en que se muestra cariñosa conmigo y…- arrugó la frente, mirando hacia sus pies -…eso me frustra mucho.

-¿Se lo has comentado?

-Sí, lo hice pero, no sé, las cosas siguen igual. Bueno…me invitó al baile y me dio una flor y…yo lloré…

-Qué novedad, Cherry- se sonrió -. Tú eres muy sensible a esas cosas.

-Sí pero…no lloré sólo por eso…-aclaró para detener el andar y Ringo también lo hizo, mirándola más interesado al ver su rostro ciertamente decaído -…lo hice porque deseé tanto que fuera así todo el tiempo. Que sea más seguido esos detalles. Y me entristeció saber que quién sabe cuándo sería así de tierna conmigo de nuevo. A mí siempre me nace, decirle algo cariñoso, abrazarla, coquetearle, y lo hago pero…me tilda de cursi, se retiene a reaccionar o me interrumpe. Está bien por un rato, en juego, pero…lo hace siempre. Yo hago como si no me importa cuando en realidad…me duele- sinceró para mirarlos con sus ojos dorados vidriosos -. Siento que rechaza mi afecto, Ringo.

-Hey, hey, bonita- consoló rodeándole los hombros para una abrazo de lado. Cherry se dejó y estiró un brazo para rodearle la cintura con el -. No pongas esa carita larga. Eres nuestra Cherry Crash. La muy alegre y entusiasta Cherry Crash.

-Lo siento…- susurró ardiéndole la garganta y sintiendo más fuerte las capas de lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, sólo para que al pestañear, se le cayeran gotas gordas por las mejillas. -. Yo la quiero mucho, Ringo.

-Tú siempre eres muy entregada cuando tienes pareja, Cherry- exclamó él, ya abrazándola enteramente -. Y sólo esperas lo mismo de la otra persona.

-Y nunca lo recibo…- jadeó, con un doble dolor, porque entonces recordó a Sweet Breeze y Stormy Crush. Sintió el ardor de su pecho más fuerte así como un repentino coraje. Se apartó de golpe del abrazo para quitarse las lágrimas con fuerza mientras sacudía la cabeza -. No. No voy a llorar. Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Nosotras estamos bien. Soy feliz- aclaró para mirarlo fijamente -. Sé…que me quiere. A su modo, a su frío y duro modo, pero lo hace. No la conocen como yo y aunque no lo exprese seguido, ella sí me quiere.

-Cherry…- suspiró él, acercándose con cierta expresión de preocupación en su rostro -. ¿Dices eso para convencerme a mí o a ti?

Cherry le agrandó los ojos, frunció el ceño, enojada, expresándose hasta ofendida por la pregunta.

-¿Sabes? Ya se me quitaron las ganas de apapillarte- resopló contrariada, dándose la vuelta para caminar sentido contrario a ese pasillo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con un hormigueo molestándola en su pecho, con un repentino odio hacia su amigo, por esa estúpida pregunta. ¡Claro que sabía que la quiere! ¿Por qué dudaría lo contrario? ¿Y acaso era malo entregarse a alguien? ¡No, claro que no! No cuando estás seguro de que realmente quieres a esa persona.

Pero entonces chocó de frente con alguien que también parecía no ver por dónde iba, haciendo caer sus libros.

-Lo siento- corearon apresurando la disculpa, para solo callarse y suavizar la mirada una a la otra.

-Mistery.

-Cherry.

Ambas se miraron como si fueran una aparición, pero a la vez, reflejando cierta melancolía en sus ojos al tener de nuevo así de cerca, a alguien a quien alguna vez llamaste "mejor amiga" y ahora… ya no sabían nada de la vida de la otra.

-Lo…lo siento- exclamó Cherry con torpeza, para acuclillarse y recoger sus cuadernos.

-Déjalo. Está bien- dijo Mint acuclillándose también agarrando los cuadernos que se habían desparramado al suelo.

Había uno que había caído abierto y al pasar la vista rápido, Mistery reconoció que esa no era su letra y acercó el cuaderno, para leer lo que decía.

"Mistery, sé que no soy a quien quisiera que te invitara pero…de todas formas quiero arriesgarme, por eso… ¿Considerarías ser mi pareja de baile?".

La rockera de cabello purpura sintió que perdió la movilidad, que sus ojos no podía dejar de releer aquella oración, que pese estar tachada, logró reconocer que esa letra era de…

-Brawly…- murmuró suavizando una sonrisa y sus ojos vidriaron un poco.

El muy tonto queriendo invitarla al baile, prefirió tratar de que Flash la invitara a ella…por hacerla feliz. Aquel baterista siempre estuvo a su lado. Todo este tiempo. Y últimamente, se había tomado con seriedad el papel de estarla animando, buscándola más seguido, preocupado cuando su sonrisa no estaba. Ella siempre estaba feliz cuando estaba con él que tras días de haberle llorado por Flash, se sentía menos infortunada y más optimista, agradecida por su amistad, pero ahora con esta pregunta de ser pareja de baile…esa felicidad se transformó en una cosa, en ilusión, en esperanza, y la idea de ir juntos, le agradaba bastante, y descubrió, que su corazón también.

-¿Mistery?- la despertó Cherry dubitativa, sin saber el porqué de aquel rostro ensimismado con sonrisa conmovida.

Mint parpadeó volviendo a la realidad, tomó los cuadernos del suelo y los que tenía Cherry, para salir corriendo de allí, y regresar por donde vino.

-Fue…un gusto verte…supongo…- murmuró Crash, más desanimada ahora.

Mistery caminaba por los mismos pasillos de hace rato cuando vio que Brawly caminaba sentido contrario que al verla, apresuró el paso.

-Mistery, fui a buscarte. Lo lamento, yo no quise…

-Sí- le interrumpió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que arrugara la frente, confundido -. Mi respuesta, es "sí"- explicó, estirando su cuaderno con la página con la pregunta, haciendo que Brawly abriera la boca y no saliera nada, sonrojándose levemente. -. Sí quiero ser tu pareja de baile.

-Yo…iba a pasarte la nota mientras estudiábamos pero…- sacudió la cabeza -. Pe…pero…- balbuceó, incrédulo devolviéndole la mirada -. Te mueres por Flash. Hasta me lloraste por él.

-Lo sé- reconoció -. Pero…un sabio me dijo que debía dejar de torturar a mi corazón y empecé a trabajar en eso. En darme la oportunidad de sanar- sonrió -. Y ese mismo sabio, siempre estuvo para mí, hasta justo ahora, no deja de ser tan atento como siempre lo ha sido conmigo- cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio -. Yo… me molesté contigo hace rato… fue porque creí que no te importaba.

-Mistery…- la llamó delicadamente, suavizando la mirada -. Claro que me importas. Lo suficiente como…para dejarte ir.

-Pero no quiero irme- confesó empezando a sentir un rubor -. No sé. No sé qué significa eso, todo vino de golpe, sólo que…no quiero irme. Ya no.

-¿Estás…segura?

-¿Por qué crees que regresaba?- preguntó sonriéndose -. Quiero ir al baile contigo. Con nadie más.

Entonces Brawly liberó una sonrisa que lentamente se fue ensanchando, iluminándosele el rostro, ilusionado y lleno de alegría, lo que hizo a Mistery ruborizar más saliéndosele una pequeña risa.

-¡Dijiste que sí!- recién celebraba y Mistery ascendió la risa, más aún al sentir que la abrazaba y la hizo girar -. ¡Irás al baile conmigo! ¡Iré al baile contigo, Mistery!

-¡Sí, lo sé!- exclamó entre risas. -¡Está bien, bien, entiendo pero ya, ya me estoy mareando!

-Lo siento- dijo deteniendo los giros y Mistery se sostuvo de sus brazos, un tanto mareada pero sin borrar la sonrisa ni un momento para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias por estar siempre ahí y no haberte ido.

-No lo haría nunca, Mint- respondió y se dieron un abrazo pero…

-¡TRAIDORA!- rugió Rainbow Dash interrumpiendo el momento sin esperar respuesta, ¿Para qué? Ya vio y escuchó todo.

Se fue de allí con pasos fuertes mientras Brawly y Mistery la miraban con ojos agrandados aun abrazados.

-¡Rainbow!- gritaron sus amigas tras de ella.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora sí no me queda nadie!- refunfuñó Rainbow con mal gesto para detener su andar, cerrar los ojos, estirar sus brazos hacia abajo con un puño y gritar a la nada: -. ¡Dime, universo! ¡¿Esto podría ponerse peor?!- reclamó en el grito para apenas abrir los ojos, sólo para ironía, mirar a Soarin y Roseluck bajar la escaleras que había frente a ella, juntos, sonriéndose, conversando alegremente. -. Sí…podría ser peor- pensó con amargura bajando los hombros, con un ardor en sus ojos y el latir más lento de su corazón.

-Rainbow…- llamó Fluttershy colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Déjenme sola, ¿sí?- pidió, no defensiva como lo había estado toda la semana, pero aun así no era mejor, ya que su voz salió forzada y quebrada. -. Sólo…un minuto…- agregó para caminar dirección contraria a ellas, sin mostrar la cara.

-Siento mucha lástima por Rainbow- comentó Pinkie Pie con un puchero exagerado.

-Debemos hacer algo por ella, definitivamente- sentenció Applejack.

-¿Cómo cumplirle su plan?- dudó en preguntar Fluttershy.

-¿El cuál era…?- dijo Rarity sin completar la pregunta para que las cuatro miraran a Trixie.

-Ahm…¿En serio quieren saber?- preguntó incrédula.

-Tal vez el universo esté en su contra…-dijo Applejack.

-…¡Pero no con nosotras!- chilló Pinkie Pie con ancha sonrisa.

-Pero ustedes tienen pare…

-Eso es lo que menos importa- aclaró Rarity con determinación -. Sólo dinos lo que planeaba para cumplírselo de una manera u otra, así no llenemos su requisito de no tener pareja, pues nosotras mantendremos el compromiso con las nuestras.

-Ah, sí, porque bastante comprometida estás con la tuya que coqueteaste con Moo…- decía Trixie pero Rarity se acercó a ella tapándole la boca con un gesto de reproche en su rostro.

-No es necesario que eso salga de aquí, ¿cierto?- preguntó y Trixie hizo una mueca de burla con una sonrisa para quitarle la mano.

-Okey, okey- suspiró -. Entonces, les contaré lo que planeaba Rainbow.

 _Quince minutos después…_

-…y así terminaría la noche…- concluyó Trixie, viendo las caras congeladas con ojos bien abiertos y boquiabiertas de las demás, para ser Pinkie Pie y Applejack las primeras en soltar carcajadas.

-¡¿De qué se ríen?!- reclamó Rarity ceñuda -. ¡Esto es tan descabello y complicado que no me causa chiste!

-Jajajajajaja- seguían riendo ambas, sin reaccionar al comentario de la modista.

-Uhm…en serio será difícil…- opinó Fluttershy -. Pero…lo que sea por subirle el ánimo a Rainbow.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- aprobó Trixie abrazándola de lado.

-¡Tienen que admitirlo!- habló Pinkie aun soltando unas cuantas risas -. ¡Dashie cuando se propone a planear algo, lo hace en grande!

-Pero…por un lado…- lo pensó Fluttershy -…creo que me sentiría mal por…

-¡Muy tarde!- le interrumpió Trixie -. Ya aceptaste. Ahora todas estamos metidas en el mismo costal- respondió y entonces sonó el timbre.

-¡Aaaaahh!- chilló Pinkie Pie -. ¡Debo anunciar la sorpresa antes de la otra campana de salida!

-¡Tienes razón!- acordó Cheese Sandwhich apareciendo repentinamente tras de ellas, haciéndolas asustar, a excepción de Pinkie. -. Tenemos que ir a la oficina de la directora Celestia para anunciarla en los altavoces que están en la escuela.

-¿Qué sorpresa es?- se frustró Applejack.

-Pues tendrás que estar atenta de oído para saberlo- corearon Cheese y Pinkie para señalarse uno al otro por la sincronía, se dieran una sonrisa única que sólo entre los dos podrían darse, para tomarse de las manos e irse de allí con una risita cómplice.

…

-Entonces…- dijo esa voz en el cuerpo de Trixie, con la mirada fascinada en Sunset -. ¿Hay o no hay trato?

-Sabes que lo que me pides es imposible- habló con seriedad.

-Lo mismo digo para ti- jugó sonriéndole de lado, con sus ojos rojos bien abiertos -. No es cualquier información la que me pides, como no es cualquier cosa lo que pido yo. Estaríamos iguales. Me parece un trato muy justo.

-Por una buena razón Celestia te encerró en ese rubí del amuleto- dijo Rarity ceñuda.

-El tiempo se agota- anunció ignorando a la modista para mirar a Sunset.

-Déjame pensar- pidió ella y la unicornio blanca la miró enseguida.

-No hay que pensar nada. Sunset, si aceptas de una forma u otra, vas a traicionar a la Princesa Celestia, quien perdonó tus errores y acogió al castillo para ayudarte.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- reclamó ella dándole la cara -. Por eso mismo pido pensarlo.

-Repito: no hay nada que pensar.

-¿Y quedarme sin respuestas como lo he estado toda mi vida?- preguntó con esos ojos firmes pero que empezaban a vidriar -. No sabes, Rarity, cómo ha sido vivir bajo mi pellejo.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac- decía la unicornio azulada con una divertida sonrisa.

-Dame un día- pidió Sunset mirando de vuelta a esos ojos rojos.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó -. Si sales de esta carreta sin una respuesta, el ofrecimiento termina allí. Así que piénsalo bien.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Yo no hago nada. ¿Crees que tu vida ha sido difícil? Pues novedad, querida. No eres la única que sufre una injusticia.

-Yo…no quiero traicionar a Celestia…

-Ja, por favor, como si ella fuera tan digna. Tendrá el poder o la sabiduría que quieran, admirarla por su habilidad de manejar el sol y defenderlos, pero ella no deja de ser una pony, imperfecta y comete errores, y eso, no lo ven nunca cegados por esa majestuosidad que emana...su luz…- decía, más que por odio, se mezclaba algo así como resignación para sacudir la cabeza y mirar mejor a Sunset -. Respóndeme de una vez.

Sunset empezó a sentir la respiración agitada, así como el latir de su corazón, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía lo que era correcto e incorrecto. Lo bueno y lo malo. La luz y la oscuridad. Sin embargo…se le hacía tan tentador…

-Sunset…¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo?- le preguntó Rarity y ella la miró, con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia y ansiosos, para mirar después a esos ojos rojos, esperando, mejor dicho, ambas esperaban una respuesta de ella, una respuesta distinta y contraria a la otra.

"¿Qué tan mala podrías ser?" escuchó Sunset y paró en raya su agitación para mirar sólo a la posesión de la unicornio azulada, quien cambió la sonrisa. "Retienes tanto…y sufres tanto…deja de hacerlo, déjate ser y libérate. Las respuestas…están en tus pesadillas ¿Y sabes? Nunca, nunca, podrás acceder a ellas, porque es mi morada, tu subconciente, ¿Quieres entrar? Entonces deja de luchar y déjame en libertad". Sunset frunció profundamente el ceño y mostró los dientes, rabiosa, y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Trixie.

-¡Sunset!- llamó Rarity admirada y la quiso tomar de la cintura para apartarla pero apenas la tocó, sintió sus cascos arder y los apartó en reacción.

-¡Dímelo de una vez antes de que te vuelva cenizas!- bramó Sunset sobre la unicornio y su cuerpo empezó a brillar un aura amarilla, emanando un fuerte calor que al tener un casco sobre el pecho de la unicornio para retenerla al suelo, ésta empezó a gesticular ardor en su rostro, pero aún sí, la miró fijamente.

-¡Ahí está tu respuesta, no tienes salida!- exclamó para de golpe, sus ojos cambiar a rosas oscuros al igual que se suavizaba el rostro -. ¡Auch, auch, Trixie arde, ah, ah, me estás quemando!- reclamó removiéndose, tratando de quitársela encima.

-¡Estoy harta de esto!- reclamó en un grito mientras se apartaba de golpe -. Si esta soy yo…entonces más vale que…

-¡No!- gritó Rarity tras ella -. Sunset, esa no eres tú.

-¡¿Tú cómo lo sabes?!- reclamó dándole la cara, y su melena se movió casi como flamas, avanzando su transformación -. ¡No me conoces! ¡Nadie lo hace, ni yo me conozco!

-Esa no puedes ser tú…porque no eres feliz en ese estado- aclaró, tratando de calmarla, sin poder evitar contemplar ese brillo de su cuerpo y la sensación de varios grados de calor que emanaba y sentía en sólo estar cerca de ella, lo que la hacía intocable o te quemabas -. No puedes dejar de luchar porque las cosas se ponen difíciles. Si lo haces…jamás volverás a ver a tus amigas de Canterlot High. ¿Eso quieres?

Eso, impactó a Sunset, suavizando un poco su ceño, mirando a Rarity y después a Trixie, que suavizó más el rostro, culpable y triste, al ver a la pony con una quemadura sobre su pecho.

Tal vez no era su Trixie pero…haber herido a su contraparte…

Sunset dejó vidriar los ojos, descomponiendo el rostro y soltar un jadeo.

-Lo siento mucho, Trixie- dijo con voz quebrada, y su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad -. Perdóname, no quise…yo jamás…lo siento tanto…

-Trixie… lo… sabe- contestó, resistiendo el ardor de su herida con garganta agarrotada -. No era a mí … a quién querías… las..lastimar- aclaró, para morderse el labio y torcer el gesto del dolor y al bajar la mirada para ver que en su pecho ya no tenía pelaje, teniendo a cambio una brotada piel rojiza que ardía, como si continuara quemando.

-Déjanos llevarte el médico inmediatamente- le exclamó Rarity inclinándose a ella, mirando con tristeza su piel quemada -. Es lo menos que podemos hacer- agregó con voz amarga.

…

-¿Entonces viajas con tu…asistente, recolectas información…que archivas para no revelar jamás?- preguntó Moon White tras un rato de charla, sintiendo menguar el dolor de cabeza -. De seguro el mundo agradecería tus aportes.

-Es una tradición familiar. Casi un pacto- se sonrió -. Si una generación se atrevería a romperla, esa no será la mía.

-Pero mantener en secreto algo tan…- no concluyó la idea.

No podía juzgarlo. Es decir…este mundo no lo conocía del todo, pero mencionar que aún no estaba preparado para recibir este tipo de descubrimientos…

-Sé que te parecerá tonto- le interrumpió Whooves los pensamientos -. Pero creo firmemente…que hay cosas que es mejor no descubrirlas, saberlas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó casi horrorizado, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo los ojos en desaprobación.

-Pues…este mundo está tan dividido como lo fue alguna vez nuestra escuela, Moon White. Cuando se ha unido por causas justas…es como si después viniera una marea y arrastrara todo. Porque al final, si nunca terminan aprendiendo la lección, la historia se repite. Créeme, yo lo he visto con mis viajes y comparaciones con el presente. Atentados, guerras, corrupción, injusticias, prejuicios- negó con la cabeza -. Por supuesto, nuestro mundo no está totalmente infestado de esa negatividad y también hacemos que de algún modo, nos den ganas de seguir teniendo esperanza y fe al despertar por la mañana. Sin embargo, tendemos a creernos dueños de todo y explotarlo. Por eso digo que es mejor no saber ciertas cosas, porque no todos somos lo suficientemente responsables para cuidar y proteger.

Moon White asimilaba lo que le decía, ciertamente…asustado. Sí, asustado. Si este era tan individualista e interesado… ¿En serio tendrían consideración con las personas en quienes está despertando la magia? ¿Con él o con Twilight, que no eran humanos y querrían "adueñarse" y "explotarlos" por eso, como si fueran una atracción o peor, pruebas de experimentos, como contó la propia Rarity?

-Esta escuela…- habló Moon White -… ¿Por qué no han reaccionado como dices que el mundo lo hace en cuanto los hechos mágicos que han sucedido?

-No me malentiendas- aclaró -. Porque así como existe esas brechas y crudeza, hay bondad. Hay luz entre la oscuridad que guarda el mundo y esas luces comparten el brillo con los demás. Sobre lo que me dices, nosotros hemos asimilado su existencia y guardado el secreto, porque representa todo lo que hace bueno en nuestro mundo, ¿Me sigues?

-Eso creo.

-Twilight Sparkle no es tan estimada por la escuela por el simple hecho de ser una criatura de otra dimensión mágica. Sino por sus valores, sacrificio, la unidad que trajo…de alguna manera, su magia de la amistad no sólo funcionó en Las Rainbooms, sino en todos nosotros. Aunque cometamos errores y podemos ser unos asnos a veces- se sonrió -. Es porque somos…imperfectos. Lastimaremos a alguien o erraremos, por el simple hecho de que no somos perfectos, pero mantenemos ese espíritu de amistad y unión que Twilight dejó una vez pisada esta escuela. Como la amiga que se necesitaba para hacernos ver más allá de nuestras diferencias.

-Has observado mucho a esta escuela, ¿cierto?

-Oye, soy un inventor e investigador del tiempo- se sonrió de buen humor -. Si no soy observador y curioso, estoy haciendo mal las cosas.

-Tú sabes lo que dices- le siguió el dúo con una sonrisa.

-Por eso te digo que mantengo el secreto del reloj- agregó Whooves tras una breve pausa -. Porque el mundo no está listo, y no sé cuándo lo estará. Y mira que han pasado cuatro generaciones.

-El tiempo no cura ni cambia nada- suspiró Moon White. -, somos nosotros.

-Si hay algo que he reflexionado, es sobre el significado del tiempo en nuestra vida. El tiempo se conoce como una medida del transcurrir de un ciclo. Algo así como trazar el límite de esta, cuando podemos darle otra percepción- aclaró la garganta mientras Moon White absorbía lo que decía -. El tiempo no sólo es un límite, es evolución en una forma de energías-tiempo, no como límite-tiempo, como es empleado en la actualidad. El tiempo es oportunidad de crear, de crecer, de corregir, y como tal, debe ser aprovechado antes de que éste termine.

-Y evolución es avanzar- habló, con la mirada ausente, hundido en sus pensamientos -. Y nada nos hace avanzar más que el aprendizaje. El aprender cada escenario de nuestros días- aportó y sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante formar una idea -. El tiempo sólo es una eterna oportunidad para aprender de lo que transcurre en nuestra vida y la convivencia con nuestro entorno nos hace compartir lo que adquirimos. Sentir el paso de la enseñanza sobre nuestro ser y cuando nuestro reloj deje de correr, nuestra alma- decía, llevándose una mano a su pecho –se llevará consigo todo lo que aprendió y recuerde, dejando lo que compartió a los que aún tienen esa oportunidad de formarse, porque es lo que somos, sólo una eterna evolución infinita.

-Buen argumento- aprobó Whooves para arrugar un poco la frente al ver que Moon White se mantenía quieto, aun pareciendo dar flujo a sus ideas en silencio, de a poco, abriendo más los ojos y levantando la sonrisa.

-No puede ser…-se dijo en un susurro, parpadeando entre la incredulidad y emoción -. No puede ser…- repitió ensanchando la sonrisa, ya en celebración para mirar a Turner -. ¡Debo regresar a Equestria ya!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debo intentarlo- lo ignoró, hablando consigo mismo mientras se bajaba de la camilla-. No me importa cuánto me afecte. Debo intentarlo y hacer que funcione- y lo miró -. ¿Sabes dónde pondrían estar Las Rainbooms?

…

-¡ _Muy buenas tardes Wondercolts!-_ se escuchó el entusiasmado saludo de Cheese desde la oficina de Celestia, usando un micrófono que hacía que su voz se escuchara en los parlantes que se ubican en varios puntos de la escuela. -. ¡ _Ya mañana al fin será nuestro último día de clases y para celebrar el cierre de este grandioso año escolar, tendremos nuestro tradicional baile de fin de semestre este sábado!-_ emocionó a los alumnos, quienes emitieron diferentes exclamaciones de júbilo y alivio en las aulas.

- _¡Tienen mi pinkiepromesa que será sin duda la más genial porque será CHEESEPINKIEFIESTADA!_ \- se oyó ahora la voz de Pinkie Pie.

-¡ _Y de mí tienen mi palabra de scout!_ \- comentó Cheese.

 _-Pero tú no eres scout-_ se escuchó la risa de Pinkie.

 _-Pero si fuera uno la tendrían. Debería ser uno, ¿no? Aunque soy muy viejo…_

 _-Pero estoy segura que serías un buen Guía de Campamento._

 _-¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué lista! ¿Conoces un buen campamento?_

 _-¡Uh, uh! Mis hermanas y yo íbamos a uno de rocas._

 _-¿Existe campamentos de rocas?_

 _-¡Sip! ¡Ahí Limestone descubrió su juego favorito: "Esquiva la roca" y Marble perdió su primer diente de leche…a la fuerza!- suspiró nostálgica -. ¡Qué tiempos!_

 _-¿Podrían por favor dar el anuncio?-_ llamó la atención una voz a la distancia de la de los chicos, pero bien se pudo alcanzar escuchar y reconocer que era Celestia…para reconocer también la risa de su hermana Luna. Los alumnos también levantaron unas risas.

 _-¡Okey, muy bien, a lo que venimos!-_ anunció Cheese. _-Hemos propuesto a la Directora Celestia un plus para emocionar esta votación de nuestra Princesa, que bien saben, se cierra la misma noche del baile. Aprovecho para recordarles que pueden hacerlo a través de la aplicación para Android, creada por nuestro compañero Bright Idea, ¡Un gran aplauso de agradecimiento para él!_ \- motivó para seguido escucharse que aplaudía junto con Pinkie Pie y los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir también, haciendo que Bright en el curso que estaba, se cohibiera un poco, pero agradecido por el reconocimiento mientras sus compañeros le sonreían y levantaban el pulgar.

 _-¡Ahora sí!-_ dijo Pinkie Pie _-. Sin más preámbulo, queremos informar que…_

 _-¡TENDREMOS PRINCIPE ESTE AÑO!-_ corearon ambos.

 _-_ ¡¿QUÉ?!- se sorprendieron más que nada los varones, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al principio. Bueno, casi todos.

-¡Ya era hora!- gritó Caramel saltando de su pupitre y miró a los demás de su clase -. ¡Por fin reconocerán al gran mariscal de campo!

- _¡Hey, primero deben votar por ti!-_ reclamó Cheese desde el parlante.

-¿Pe-pero cómo rayos me escuchó?- se impresionó, mientras en otros puntos de la escuela se veían otras reacciones.

-Yo ya sé por quién votar- le sonreía Mistery a Brawly, quien le sonrió.

-Creo que no es tan mala idea- pensó por otro lado un chico que jugaba cartas a escondidas con un grupo en el vacío laboratorio de ciencias.

-¿No sería genial si fuera Príncipe?- preguntó Snails en son de conquista hacia el lado izquierdo de una chica.

-No, más cool sería yo de Príncipe- contradijo Snips, del lado derecho de ella.

-¡No, yo!

-¡Yo! ¿Te has visto al espejo? ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Se rompe!

-¿Y tú qué? Sin duda no votaría por ti.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo peor por ti!

-Pero ella sí lo haría sobre mí.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, porque lo hará por mí!

-¡Por mí!

-¡Por mí!

-¡Diamond Tiara, ¿Por quién votarías?!- corearon frustrados, mirando a la joven que estaba en medio de ellos, quien tenía un fuerte entrecejo, encolerizada, y rechinando los dientes.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?! ¡Ninguno me gusta! ¡Déjenme en paz!- exclamó frustrada y Silver Spoon ocultó una risa.

 _-¡Este será el primer baile en el que coronaremos Princesa y Príncipe!_ \- prosiguió Pinkie Pie.

 _-Además, empezará la tradición de que ellos sacarán tres nombres de chicas y tres de chicos al azar-_ anunció Cheese _-para que sean nombrados como Damas y Caballeros de su Corte, quienes recibirán una banda de tela en reconocimiento al título-_ concluyó mientras el alumnado empezó a cuchichear más emocionados.

 _-Después de la coronación y reconocer su Corte, la Princesa y el Príncipe, serán quienes inauguren el primer baile lento, seguido de su Corte-_ agregó Pinkie Pie para chillar con emoción _: -¡Cantado por la talentosísíma Sonata Dusk!_

 _-Pero que no cunda el pánico. Ya saben que se ha reformado desde ese día en el parque de diversiones y ella ha recuperado su melódica voz por su cambio positivo._

 _-Así que ya saben, estén listos porque cualquiera puede salir Dama y Caballero. ¡Y saber quiénes serán Princesa y Príncipe!_

 _-¡Esto es todo, cambio y fuera!-_ exclamó Cheese con voz de sargento para soltar una risa y decir antes de apagar el micrófono _-. Siempre quise decir eso._

…

-Creo que esto le dará un toque diferente al baile- pensó Whooves al lado de Moon White, terminando de escuchar el anuncio. -. ¿Ustedes tienen bailes?

-No a cada rato como ustedes- se burló retomando el camino -. Pero el más importante es la Gran Gala del Galope. De ahí tenemos muchas festividades y actividades que celebramos con toda la comunidad. Yo organizo y financio uno.

-¿Ah sí?

-Un museo ambulante del mayor hechicero de mi mundo llamado Star Swirl, el Barbado- contó orgulloso -. Lo inicié hace unos tres años para hacer conocer sus logros ya que pese su genialidad, no era bien conocido, así que, qué mejor que un museo itinerante que visite cada ciudad, pueblo y rincón de Equestria. No fue fácil llegar a un acuerdo para adquirir algunos bienes personales, pero asimismo no imposible- se aclaró la garganta -. Puedo ser una molestia insistente si me lo propongo- confió con burla -. Él creó el espejo que se puede cruzar a su mundo.

-Genial- expresó con una sonrisa sorprendido -. Veo que también creó artefactos pero a base de magia. Eso es increíble.

-Lo era. Pero tristemente son sus hechizos los únicos mejor conocidos. De sus artefactos no dice mucho- se quejó frunciendo el ceño-. Simplemente se sabe que lo creó a finales de su vida y sólo…la Princesa Celestia sabe a conciencia de los espejos dimensionales, los cuales, como todo… ¡Se los guarda para ella misma y no suelta las cosas hasta que se ve Equestria amenazada y deba actuar contrareloj para ser salvada, sólo para ser inútil y sea Twilight la que le salve su Real trasero una vez más!- se descargó con voz acelerada y pesada, dibujando un fuerte ceño y expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¿Tenías eso contenido hace mucho, eh?- preguntó Whooves.

-Algo- sinceró para resoplar para relajar sólo un poco su expresión, manteniendo el ceño -. Por eso no confío en las Princesas. Ocultan demasiado a sus súbditos. Nosotros tenemos el derecho de saber qué pasa con nuestro Hogar en vez de entrar al pánico sin saber qué ocurre cuando aparezca.

-¿Y qué hay de Twilight? ¿No es ella una Princesa?

-Sí pero…ella es diferente. Digo, ha sido la única que me ha demostrado que puedo confiar. Mantiene sus promesas y dice la verdad, eso es importante para mí. Además…las otras Princesas le ocultan cosas a ella también, pues ha sido Twilight la que ha ayudado a Equestria con cada villano en busca de venganza y enterada de todo a última hora, según me han informado mis contactos de la guardia.

-Mmm- pensó Whooves mirándolo de reojo -. Piensa en lo que te dije.

-¿Ah?

-De que algunas cosas- decía para detenerse en una puerta -es mejor no saberlas. Yo no oculto el reloj por hacer el mal, al contrario. Esa Celestia y sus Princesas tendrán sus razones… ¿no crees?

Moon White le mantuvo la mirada, asimilando sus palabras mientras Turner le levantaba las cejas y asentía, como diciendo "considéralo", para después abrir la puerta, siendo éste el salón de música, encontrando a Las Rainbooms allí.

-Hey, ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Applejack apenas lo vio y las demás se movieron de donde estaban.

-Sí, me pasó bastante- respondió sobándose la cabeza -. Pero debo regresar a Equestria ya.

-¿Qué? Pero creíamos…-decía Rarity.

-Lo sé y lo siento pero debo intentar algo que puede ayudar mucho a Twilight- se disculpó -. Pero mañana vendré más temprano para retomar donde nos quedamos.

-Umm, mañana por ser último día tenemos clase hasta las diez- recordó Fluttershy a sus amigas.

-Es verdad. Puedes venir a esa hora- acordó la vaquera -. Te estaremos esperando en la base de la estatua.

-Está bien- sonrió en aprobación.

-Gracias por guiarlo a donde estaríamos nosotras- exclamó Rarity hacia Turner.

-Ah, no hay problema. En realidad…fue interesante nuestro encuentro- sinceró mirando a Moon White y él se colocó las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón levantando los hombros, asintiendo en acuerdo.

Las Rainbooms acompañaron a Moon White al portal y él colocó una mano hacia la base, atravesándola con ese esplendor mágico que se hace con apenas un contacto cuando está abierto. Las miró sobre el hombro para suspirar y darles la cara.

-Antes de irme, lo siento si fui un pesado- se disculpó.

-Ah…sí… lo fuiste un poco…- admitió Trixie pero con una sonrisa.

-Pero como sea- suspiró -. Espero respeten mi posición, aunque no estén de acuerdo con ella.

Ellas expresaron diferentes gestos en sus rostros, pensativas, pero al fin, asintieron, como aceptándolo a regañadientes, con una esperanza de que tal vez, puedan hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero usando otras tácticas. Después de todo, lo harían también por limpiar el nombre de su amiga.

Moon White las miró por última vez, les dio la espalda y con ojos cerrados, cruzó el portal.

-Woooo- exclamó en cuanto atravesó al espejo, parado en sus patas traseras con mal equilibrio y se impulsó hacia adelante para estar en cuatro patas, inmediatamente sonriéndose con alivio trotando en un mismo sitio, sacudir su cola, tocarse la melena y… -. ¡Mi cuerno!- exclamó con emoción para reírse de sí mismo.

-Se siente bien recuperar su cuerpo, ¿cierto?- dijo Spike haciendo a un lado el cómic que leía y bajó del mueble hacia el portal.

-Pero debes admitir que ese mundo es realmente grandioso- comentó viéndolo apagar el portal -. Aunque…parece ser más individualista que el nuestro- admitió un poco desalentando.

-No lo sé- contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -. Creí que tardarías más.

-Sí pero surgió algo…- exclamó -. Algo que conviene en lo que busca Twilight. Pero estaré mañana aquí nueve y media en punto para cruzar de nuevo y proseguir.

-¿Pero adelantaste alguna información?

-Oh, dragón, ni que lo digas- respondió levantando ambas cejas mientras asentía. -. Eso lo anotaré, ahora que ya puedo escribir, para que Twilight lo lea. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un tren que tomar.

-¿Por qué un tren cuando me tienes a mí?- preguntó enroscándose a su alrededor…

-¡Por Celestia, no, Twilight!-se quejó Moon White con ceño fruncido hacia Discord -. Dije que no quería volver a…

-Ah, bah, no seas chillón- exclamó y lo hizo aparecer dentro de un corral con juguetes de bebés. Moon White dibujó un ceño y le lanzó una sonaja que Discord evadió partiéndose por la mitad y volverse a juntar -. Además, Twilight no me dijo que viniera por ti- aclaró mientras Moon White forzó el rostro para teletransportarse fuera del corral, haciéndolo tambalear un poco.

-¿Entonces por qué…?- preguntaba, sobándose la sien ante el hechizo.

-¡Porque somos amigos, pequeñín!- exclamó interrumpiéndolo para abrazarlo incómodamente mientras frotaba los nudillos de sus garras en su cabeza. -. Así que no seas malagradecido si me ofrezco en esta ocasión para hacerte de transporte- aclaró, para soltarlo y hacerlo caer sobre una pila de plumas que salieron volando como mariposas. -. Lo que más entendí de la amistad es ser amable- se justificó juntando las manos mientras parpadeaba con "inocencia".

-¿Qué hago para deshacerme de él?- le preguntó Moon White a Spike.

-Es el Espíritu del Caos…nada.

-Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- exclamó Discord con emoción.

-¿"vamos"? Me suena a manada- resopló caminando hacia la puerta del salón.

-Oh, vamos, yo te llevo, ¿Dónde quieres ir?- insistió deteniendo su andar y lo alzó del cuerno para hacerse aparecer en cada lugar que decía Discord: -. ¿Las Pegasus? ¿Cloudsdale? ¿Manehathan? ¿Appleloosa? ¿Cañón Letal? ¡Ése me encanta!- se detuvo en ese lugar -. ¿No son lindas sus zarzas espinosas, y anguilas quarray?- preguntó volando cerca de los orificios donde residían esas criaturas violentas aun sujetando a Moon White del cuerno, quien tensó el rostro al verse expuesto a ese peligro y tanto su melena y pelaje se movieron en cuanto una fuerte exhalación salió de una anguila.

-¡Canterlot, Canterlot!- exclamó removiéndose colgado de su garra mientras escuchaba el movimiento de la anguila que ya iba a salir a atacar a los intrusos.

-Pfff, como quieras, pequeñín- resopló bajando las cejas y desaparecieron justo a tiempo que la anguila salía violenta mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Discord lo hizo aparecer en la sala de su casa.

-Me saliste aburrido igual que las otras ponies- se quejó Discord soltándolo y viéndose las garras de su pata de león.

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?- reclamó cayendo al piso.

-Estaba aburrido mirando la pared secar…literalmente. He pintado mi morada, ¿Quieres visitarla?

-¿A tu mundo caótico? ¡No! Increíblemente no si eres el Guía- respondió para erguirse y empujarlo por la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-. Ahora vete, tengo cosas qué hacer a diferencia de ti.

-Ay, pero qué mal anfitrión- se quejó dejándose empujar -. ¿Así tratas a las visitas en tu casa?

-Las no deseadas, pues sí, pregúntale a tus mismas amigas- contestó para caer hacia adelante cuando Discord se hizo desaparecer y apareció tras de él de brazos cruzados.

-Pues me has defraudado, pequeñín. Yo, que creí que podríamos ser el dúo dinámico.

-¿Disculpa?- dudó levantándole una ceja.

-Pues si no te has dado cuenta, eres el único corcel que conozco, ¿No es eso triste?- dramatizó, dejándose caer a un sillón largo que hizo aparecer -.¿Estar rodeado de yeguas todo el tiempo cuando eres el único varón?

-¿Qué hay de Spike?

-Es un niño- aclaró levantando una de sus pobladas cejas.

-Pues hay millones de corceles allá afuera- aclaró levantando un casco. -. Ahora, déjame solo.

-Como quieras. Igual, mi pared ya debe estar seca. Conserva el mueble- y chasqueó los dedos para desaparecer.

-Mmm- pensó Moon White mirando el mueble cuando éste comenzó a saltar como si fuera un cachorro y se le abalanzó encima en emoción de saludo -. ¡Discord! ¡No lo quiero, llévatelo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Diiiiiscord!

-¡Sabía que cambiarías de parecer!- celebró el draconequus retornando.

-¡Sólo sácame esta cosa de encima!- reclamó.

Discord hizo aparecer un juguete de hule en forma de hueso, mostrándoselo al mueble, que al verlo se apartó de Moon White e iba hacia Discord, pero éste abre otra dimensión y tira el juguete allí, haciendo que el mueble con personalidad de cachorro salte y desaparezca por allí.

-¿Adónde lo enviaste?- dudó levantándose del suelo.

-Ah…yo qué sé. Lo hice al azar- restó importancia.

-Tú puedes abrir portales a otras dimensiones- pensó -. ¿No puedes…?

-¿Al que deja cruzar su dichoso espejito? Pues no. Soy el espíritu del caos. Sólo puedo abrir aquellos mundos carentes de sentidos y caóticos… ¡¿No es eso una bendición?!- celebró para abrir otro con varios colores chichones mezclados -. ¿Quieres visitar uno?

-Por Celestia…- refunfuñó llevándose un casco en la frente -. Insisto. Hay otros corceles a quien puedes fasti…es decir, hacer amistad.

-Pues digamos que no hay una fila aguardando por tener el privilegio de mí amistad, así que siéntate afortunado- aclaró cerrando el portal y se acarició su larga y blanca barba -. Me hace pensar… ¿Por qué rehusar mi amistad sin haberla probado antes?

Moon White abrió la boca pero no salió nada. Ya había escuchado eso antes. De él mismo. Cerró la boca con un suspiro resignado.

-Okey, va, vamos a probarla- sentenció y Discord aspiró sorprendido.

-¿En serio, pequeñín?

-¿Tengo opción?- resopló -. Sólo deja de decirme "pequeñín" e intentar infartarme ya no sólo apareciendo en mi baño, sino llevándome como cebo de anguilas quarray. Y claro, dándole vida a muebles que se me tiran encima.

-Jejeje. Admite que hice de tu día más interesante.

-Sólo déjame trabajar- suplicó con un suspiro cansado.

-De todos modos Smooze viene de visita- hizo un gesto -. Amistad es amistad…aunque tu amigo deje sustancia babosa por todo el piso y debes ocultar todo lo brillante.

-Creí que no tenías amigos varones.

-Smooze no tiene género aunque me le dirija con un "él" . Es un baboso…literalmente.

-Ah.

-Bueno, me voy, pequeñín.

-Que no me dig…- decía pero al verlo desaparecer, calló.

…

Hay muchas clases de dolor.

Unos que clavan el centro de tu corazón, en especial cuando son sentimientos que no puedes controlar, porque lo que dicta tu interior, es más fuerte y convincente de lo que realmente hubieras preferido para ti, en especial para alguien más que crees que no merece tu decisión, porque sabes que vas a lastimar.

Era esa clase de dolor que sentía Lyra Heartstrings apenas divisó la mesa en la que estaba sentado Bicmac en el Café.

Hubo alguna vez, en que pasaron sus mejores momentos de su relación en este lugar. En el que compartían la risa, la tierna mirada, el entrelazar los dedos y dejar un rubor por allí. Envuelto en un indescriptible sentimiento de cariño, todo agradable y divertido.

Pero mientras más Lyra se acercaba a aquella mesa, más podría darse cuenta, que esa sensación había desaparecido…y sentía tantas ganas de llorarle. Llorar desconsolada de rodillas y abrazarlo por la cintura, por sentirse diferente y de saber que esas escenas, no volverían más.

Era esa clase de dolor que sentía. El dolor de enfrentar, cuando se te acaba el amor.

-Hola- dijo Lyra sentándose en la silla frente a él.

-Hola- contestó Bicmac, con sus ambos brazos sobre la mesa, rodeando un vaso largo de plástico transparente para deslizarlo hacia Lyra -. Pedí el frappuccino para ti.

-Gracias- aceptó tomando el vaso y tenerlo entre sus manos, con la vista clavada en ese café helado. Lanzó un suspiro con los ojos vidriosos, empezando a descomponerse. -. Lamento haber sido una tonta.

-No estoy enojado, Lyra- se apresuró en decir, estirando una mano sobre su muñeca, haciendo que la joven levantara sus ojos dorados vidriosos hacia él. -. Te puse en una encrucijada con la decisión de la beca. Eso te tiene tensa y evitas hablarme.

-Lamento dudar tanto- jadeó y cubrió su cara con sus manos -. Pero no es sencillo- agregó para destaparse la cara y mirarlo enseguida -. Yo te quiero. De eso no hay duda. Te quiero. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así en mi vida. Solo tú.

-Pero…

-Pero…no quiero ser el ancla de un prometedor futuro.

-No lo serás, Lyra. Podemos seguir nuestra relación a distancia. La ciudad en la que me mudaré no es tan…

-Eso decimos ahora- le interrumpió -. Pero después las cosas van a cambiar.

-¿Por qué tan segura?

-Sé que no funcionará. No va a funcionar.

Bicmac se la quedó mirando, dejando expresar cierto dolor en sus ojos verdes.

-Te quiero pero…- decía ella dubitativa, rodándole las lágrimas.

-Muchos "peros", Lyra.

-Lo siento.

-Y muchos "Lo sientos" que suenan a excusas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- jadeó.

-Que tengas fe en nosotros- admitió con tristeza -. Pero no lo tienes.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Yo no sé qué pasará más adelante. No sé. Pero sé lo que siento y pienso ahora, y es que te quiero. Si me quedo…

-No me lo perdonaría- le interrumpió -. Tú y tu hermana tienen que mantener el negocio familiar. La abuela Smith necesita descansar. Se va retirar ya de la Cafetería por cuestión de salud y mientras tú estudias, Applejack mantendrá la granja sin más ayuda que la suya y la de su pequeña hermana. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Te quiero lo suficiente como para velar por tu bienestar y el de tu familia. Quiero que no te compliques. Quiero saber que tienes toda la libertad y serenidad de construir un mejor mañana para ti, Applejack, Applebloom y la abuela Smith- miró a un lado -. Tú eres bueno…y te vas para una mejor vida por ellas…por tu familia…- se le cayó una gruesa lágrima -…y yo sólo seré un ancla en tus planes…por más que me contradigas…

Lyra sintió la calidez de las manos grandes de Bicmac cubrir las suyas. Él le miró sus ojos vidriosos y rostro enternecido, mirándola con un inmenso cariño que le hacía doler el pecho con cada latir de su corazón.

-Lo lamento…pero…- sacudió ella la cabeza -…no puedo continuar con lo nuestro.

Hubo un pesado silencio, uno que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Bicmac se limitó en asentir un par de veces, con sus ojos en ella pero no precisamente mirándola, sino encerrado en sus pensamientos.

-No ha sido fácil asimilar tantas cosas…- continuó Lyra -…entre ellas que te vas… ¿Estamos bien?

-Claro que sí- contestó sin saber qué expresar en su rostro -. Supongo que esto significa que no iremos al baile juntos.

-Pues…ya no.

Cierto ambiente penoso los envolvió, sin saber bien qué decir. Lyra resopló y se levantó de la silla. Ahora que ya no eran pareja…cierta incomodidad los envolvió. Ella se esforzó en sonreírle de lado.

-Yo…me tengo que ir.

-Claro. Yo aún me quedaré un rato- avisó y estiró su brazo a la bebida para entregárselo -. No olvides tu frappuccino.

-No- contestó con mirada suave tomando el café-. Cuídate- deseó con la garganta hecha nudo.

-Siempre lo hago- sonrió.

Lyra se fue caminando de prisa para que no la viera llorar y él se quedó allí, dejando al fin soltar un profundo suspiro de frustración, restregándose fuerte la cara. Por supuesto que no lo tomó tan bien. Eso fue realmente incómodo. Un rompimiento algo frío, algo…no sabría expresarlo, era tan extraño. Sólo sabía que su relación que pendía de un delicado hilo ya terminó por romperse. Se quedó con los codos sobre la mesa, pasando las manos a su cabellera, pensando qué había hecho mal o cuándo ella mostró signos de que las cosas estaban cambiando. Bueno, todo fue a partir de la beca que ganó en una buena universidad en otra ciudad. Desde allí no es la misma y si se queda por ella, ¿Qué le asegura una estable relación? La quería, sí, pero, ¿la amaba?

¿Podría perder la oportunidad de estudiar el tercer nivel en una buena universidad, enorgullecer a su familia y a la vez, ayudar a administrar mejor la granja, por una relación que desconoce tenga futuro? Está en el presente, y la quiere, pero, Lyra le hizo ver más allá ahora. ¿La ve a ella años después, como su pareja? Tampoco él se perdonaría si se quedaría para una relación sin futuro. Encorvó las cejas, porque ahora era él quien dudaba de lo que sentía. Ahora podría entender mejor a Lyra. Sintió un sabor amargo no sólo en la boca, sino una amargura también en su pecho mientras le vidriaban un poco los ojos.

Tiró un gruñido.

Estaba muy confundido. Había terminado su primera relación y no sabía realmente qué sentir.

-Ahm…- escuchó una delicada y suave voz cerca. Trató de componer la postura y levantó el rostro para ver a la mesera -…eh…- balbuceaba con sus ojos concentrados en su libreta…más bien un ojo, ya que el derecho estaba cubierto por un mechón de su cabello lacio y gris oscuro -…¿P-piensa ordenar…algo más?- preguntó con profunda timidez para levantar la cabeza y al verlo, apretar los labios y agrandar un poco sus ojos violetas que destacaban por su tono de piel gris claro, entumeciendo los músculos de la cara y apretar con fuerza las manos en la libreta que sostenía para después como tic, llevarse una mano hacia su collar, que era de tres rocas.

Bicmac le sostuvo la mirada ante la posición cohibida y avergonzada de la joven, que usaba sus típicas botas conchevino largas hasta la rodilla, una falda color canela y blusa violeta de botones en frente. La ternura y aquella energía que emanaba, tan dulce, le alivió bastante la frustración de hace un rato. La joven, al ver que la miraba tan detenidamente, perdió la lucha contra el rubor y sus mejillas se colorearon lentamente de un tono rosa pálido. Curvó más las cejas, levantando la libreta sobre su nariz y boca, como una forma de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Hola…- saludó Bicmac con esa extraña vergüenza envolviéndole la garganta, casi ahorcándolo. Siempre se encerraba en esa vergonzosa sensación cuando estaba cerca de…-…Marble Pie.

Ella levantó la mirada tímida y soltó la mano de su collar, para saludarlo sacudiéndola de un lado a otro lentamente.

-…Uhumm…- emitió ella formándosele una pequeña pero no insignificante sonrisa.

…

-¿Dónde están?- se sulfuró Luna apretando los dientes caminando por los pasillos. -. Sonó la campana hace media hora y ninguno se ha reportado. Mejor dicho ¡No he visto a ninguno en casi toda el día!

-Tranquila…de seguro tuvieron una emergencia…- la calmaba Celestia con un juego de llaves en mano, se pararon frente al cuarto de limpieza para abrirlo y encontrar al conserje y ambas mujeres de limpieza durmiendo.

-Emergencias mis polainas- se descargó Luna para dirigirse a ellos -. ¡A LEVANTARSE QUE CANTÓ EL GALLO!

-¡Luna!- regañó Celestia mientras los tres trabajadores se sobresaltaron, despertando al mismo tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¿Se pasaron mediodía durmiendo?- exclamó Luna con entrecejo.

-Lamento la reacción de mi hermana- se disculpó Celestia lanzando una mirada acusatoria a Luna -. Pero tiene razón, ¿Por qué están durmiendo aquí en vez de cumplir con sus labores?

-¿Britney…?- parpadeó la rubia de ojos lilas, buscando su reproductor para ponerse los audífonos y suspirar aliviada -. _Oops!... I Did It Again…_

-Sólo fuimos por una siesta, doña- calmó la trabajadora de cabello corto café con desaire, parándose del suelo.

-Aun me pregunto por qué la contratamos…- le murmuró Luna a Celestia.

-Acabo…de tener…un sueño…- se interrumpió el conserje, recordando a dos alumnas en ropa interior en este mismo cuarto, miró a sus autoridades y él sacudió la cabeza -…olvídenlo…lo siento, haré doble turno.

-Eso iba a decirles- exclamó Luna con entrecejo para darse vuelta, enfadada.

-Debo advertir que otra situación así y me veré obligada a tomar medidas más serias- alertó Celestia -. A trabajar- exclamó para irse también.

-¿Cómo pudimos hacer esto?- se preguntó la rubia con solo un audífono. -. Me recuerdo tan despreocupada aceptando la siesta…

-Me importa un comino- exclamó la otra mientras salía.

-Evitaré a esas alumnas…siempre… - pensó el conserje tras ella, avanzando en el pasillo.

-¡Hasta mañana, Señor Clean!- despidió con una radiante sonrisa mientras le hacía de la mano…Carrot Top.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó separándose de ella. ¡Era la joven del sueño!

-¿Le pasa algo malo?- le preguntó con "inocencia", acercándosele jugando con las puntas de su cabello con ese tierno parpadear. -. Parece nervioso.

-N-no, jovencita. Hasta mañana- exclamó para decir entredientes mientras se iba: -. Necesito terapia…¡ya!

-¡Hasta mañana!- despidió ella con esa voz dulce, para subir una lenta sonrisa con una profunda risa, disfrutando la situación.

…

 ***Cañón Letal es el lugar donde Rainbow Dash hizo la última prueba para escoger a su mascota.**

 **Pues el 20% ganó la semana pasada xP lo siento por no subir el viernes como creí pero ya saben, cosas qué hacer y además quiero darles un capítulo de calidad. He aquí el resultado, so... ¿Qué tal? Puede que me salió largo el cap…pero decidí dejarlo así para darle fin ese arco de Moon White en su primer viaje. A ver si adivinan de cuál se centrará el siguiente xD*sí, ya lo tengo fríamente preparado xP***

 **So, ahora…**

 **La charla del tiempo.**

 **¿Qué teorizará Moon White con la magia del mundo humano tras la charla?**

 **Brawly y Mistery xD**

 **La duda de Cherry…**

 **¡Una nueva transformación de Sunset! D: pobre Trixie T.T**

 **¡EL universo de nuevo haciendo de las suyas! xD Pero las rainbooms querrán contrarrestar esta mala semana a su amiga xD**

 **El baile con su nueva tradición, ¿eh?**

 **Y LyraxBicman…no va más…pero apareció alguien…la linda y tierna Marble x3**

 **¡Y pues debía poner qué sucedió con el conserje y las mujeres de limpieza tras el "secuestro"! xD**

 **So…comenten, es gratis (? xP jajaja gracias por leer y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	14. Fuimos y Seremos

**Fuimos y Seremos**

Una mujer de ojos verdes claros, piel crema y cabello rosa estaba terminando de tejer lo que sería un bonito tapete. Sentada de piernas cruzadas en una silla de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, Floral Knitting le dio el último punto que faltaba que al concluir, levantó su obra orgullosa con una sonrisa cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

-Y justo a tiempo- se comentó divertida para dejar el tejido sobre la mesa y levantarse hacia la puerta que apenas abrirla…

-Hola, sue…¡Mamá de Bonbon!- corrigió de prisa -. ¡La muy encantadora mamá de Bonbon!

-Buenas tardes, Cherry- saludó haciéndose a un lado para que pasara sin extrañarse al ver a la rockera con un molde de comida en mano -. ¿Qué traes ahora?

-¡Lasaña!- celebró levantando el molde tapado con papel aluminio.

El olor al queso derretido y carne molida se anudó en la nariz de la mujer, despertándole de pronto el apetito.

Floral le sonrió divertida. Y pensar que la primera vez que Bonbon la presentó, congeló una educada sonrisa al ver su vestimenta, su cabello y ni que se diga aquella voz innecesariamente alta pero enérgica y carismática.

-Sabes que si te encuentro un piercing donde sea que te lo hagas, te lo arrancaré de un jalón- le había dicho su madre al atajar a Bonbon mientras conducía a Cherry a su cuarto. -. No me agrada que te juntes con ese tipo de gente.

-Sabes que sé lo que hago. Tus advertencias están demás. ¿Podrías conocerla primero antes de juzgar, por favor?- le gruñó con entrecejo. -. ¿Qué con ese refrán de "No juzgues el libro por su portada"?- y Floral torció los ojos con resignación.

-Touché, Muñeca.

-No me digas así. No delante de Cherry- torció el gesto -. No dejaría de molestarme con eso.

Floral regresó al presente, mirando la entusiasta Cherry con la comida preparada estirada hacia ella. En el poco tiempo que había estado hiendo a la casa, especialmente por la sesión de estudio, se dio cuenta de lo encantadora, divertida y agradable que podría ser. En serio no debió juzgarla con sólo mirarla.

-Es muy atento de tu parte que en cada visita traigas comida hecha por ti- agradeció Floral tomando el molde.

Al principio creyó que sería la madre de Cherry quien preparaba la comida, pero fue sorpresa al descubrir que era la propia Cherry que los cocinaba. Otro punto para admirar a la nueva amiga de su hija.

-Bueno, algunos traen flores, otros chocolates… ¡Pero Cherry Crash comida italiana!

-¿Flores, chocolates?

-¡Y…!- le interrumpió sacando del bolsillo de su maleta una hoja doblada -. Aquí le anoté la receta de los canelones de la última vez- se inclinó hacia ella susurrando: -. Un pajarito me dijo que no dejó de repetir dejando a Bonbon sin probar bocado. Así que le dejo la receta para que los infortunados coman.

La mujer se sonrojó de vergüenza con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la receta, culpable. Cherry se le rió con la suma confianza que siempre tiene.

-¿Debería matar a ese pajarito?- preguntó Floral Knitting.

-Bueno…usted le dio la vida, pueda quitársela también- se burló y ambas se rieron.

-A este paso mi madre ocupará la capacidad de dos personas en el ascensor- exclamó Bonbon saliendo del pasillo que conduce a los cuartos, caminando hacia ellas.

-¡Bonbon!- le regañó su madre ceñuda.

-Hola, Cherry- saludó Bonbon una vez cerca.

-Hola, Bonbon- se limitó en devolverle el saludo.

-¿Y qué tal los exámenes?- preguntó Floral a Cherry y ella agrandó los ojos.

-¡Oh, mire la hora!- exclamó Cherry queriendo liberarse de contestar, viendo su muñeca izquierda.

-No estás usando reloj, Cherry- murmuró Bonbon con entrecejo.

-En las caricaturas funcionan…

-¿Con que así de bien saliste?- se burló Floral para fruncir levemente el ceño -. Bonbon le fue bien, ¿Por qué a ti no? Se supone que tienen sesión de estudios.

-Lo sé- corearon ambas jóvenes, con Cherry dibujando una sonrisa de disculpa hacia Bonbon y Bonbon acentuando más su ceño hacia ella.

-En realidad me saqué un seis- confesó Crash volviendo su mirada a la mujer-. No está tan mal.

-Pero tampoco tan bien- corearon Floral y Bonbon sincronizando un cruce de brazos que hizo a Cherry parpadear al ver la similitud.

-Señora…ya me regañó su hija, no se le una, esté de mi lado, ¿sí? Soy la de los platillos que tanto le gusta- pidió haciendo un puchero y parpadeando con ojos de cachorro, lo que hizo a Floral soltar una carcajada y que Bonbon se golpeara la frente.

-No perdamos más tiempo- exclamó Bonbon -. Mañana tenemos química así que más vale empezar.

-Ya, ya- le dijo Cherry caminando tras ella -. Con permiso- le dijo a Floral.

-¡Oh, Cherry!- interrumpió la mujer su marcha para caminar hacia la cocina y volver con el tejido -. Te tejí este tapete como agradecimiento por tus atenciones con la comida.

-¿Para mí?- sonrió agradablemente sorprendida tomando el tapete azul con diseños de cerezas, como el logo de su camiseta. -. Oh, rayos…- musitó vidriándole los ojos y abrazó el tapete contra su pecho levantando la mirada hacia Floral -. ¡Me encanta! Gracias.

-¡Sí, gracias, madre!- exclamó sarcástica Bonbon viendo a Cherry pasarse una mano bajo sus ojos, secándose las lágrimas.

-Oh, no seas así, Bonbon- le llamó la atención su madre-. Se conmovió.

Bonbon miró de reojo a Cherry. La sonrisa y rostro agradecido de Cherry sí le habían emocionado, pero como siempre, su actitud pesada le hizo decir un comentario tan…típico de ella.

-Ahora veo de dónde sacó Bonbon su arte para tejer y hacer regalos de agradecimiento- comentó Cherry mirando a Bonbon con una bonita sonrisa que ella no evitó esbozar una, suavizando la mirada -. De nuevo gracias- exclamó hacia Floral.

-Todo un placer, querida. Ahora así, las dejo estudiar- le frunció el ceño a Cherry -. A estudiar- enfatizó.

-¡Sí, señora!- exclamó asintiendo una vez y caminó con Bonbon hacia el pasillo -. Rayos…algo de tu actitud tiene.

-Cállate, Cherry.

Entraron al cuarto de Bonbon. Uno de paredes color rosa pálido, muy, muy ordenado y pulcro, con una cama de sábanas blancas y franjas rosas, armario blanco y un escritorio grande con un librero sobre él.

La primera vez que Cherry lo vio, dijo algo como "y tú me dices cursi…".

-En serio deberías de dejar de traerle comida- exclamó Bonbon sentándose en la silla de ruedas frente al escritorio.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- refutó caminando frente a ella y dejó la mochila sobre el escritorio -. Dicen que para conquistar debes primero hacerlo por el estómago- sonrió para dar palmaditas en la barriga de Bonbon, haciendo que ella se la quitara enseguida y Cherry sonriera cortamente con un suspiro resignado -. Y creo que ya conquisté también su corazón si me hizo este tapete- argumentó volviéndolo a levantar sobre su rostro. -. ¿Me pregunto cómo te conquisté a ti? No recuerdo haber hecho algo en específico.

-De todos modos deja pasar unas semanas más antes de decírselo.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione?- le preguntó, un poco nerviosa.

Bonbon miró la expresión de Cherry. Era una pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta aún. Una cosa era decirle a sus amigos su relación y otra, su madre. Habían llegado un acuerdo ambas, y era que dejarían pasar semanas en las que Cherry la visitaría constantemente para que Floral la conociera y se acostumbrara a su presencia. Pero la relación entre su madre y Bonbon era casi…vivían en la misma casa pero…se rascó la cabeza y suspiró mientras se dejaba girar en la silla, dando vueltas sin parar. Últimamente era así como se sentía y temía que en cualquier momento saliera chispeada por ahí y no sabría qué tan fuerte sería el golpe.

-Por cierto…- le despertó la voz de Cherry a sus pensamientos y la vio guardar el tapete en su mochila y sacar una fotografía, lo que la hizo despertar de nuevo el ánimo.

-Oh, la apuesta- recordó mirando con diversión la cara un poco forzadamente resignada de Cherry.

-Dijiste que si me sacaba de siete para arriba en este examen, tú me mostrarías una foto de pequeña. Si era menos, yo te mostraría una… mía…-jadeó para estirarle la foto de una vez.

Bonbon la tomó y soltó una sola carcajada.

-¡Cherry! ¡Qué vestido! ¿Tú madre te odiaba?

El comentario hizo congelar la expresión de Cherry, quien inhaló y habló de prisa:

-Lo diré rápido y no contestaré preguntas: Sólo somos mi padre y yo. Mi madre tuvo complicaciones en el parto y falleció. No te lo dije antes porque no me gusta hablar del tema. Ahórrate los "lo lamento" y "lo sientos". No quiero escucharlos.

Bonbon se la quedó mirando, con los labios sellados. Aquello la sorprendió. Tenía ganas de decirle que así como eran sólo su padre y ella, Bonbon sólo tenía a su madre. Entumeció la barbilla.

Su padre había muerto hace unos ocho años durante una misión. El avión en el que detenía a unos terroristas se estrelló. Hubo sobrevivientes, entre ellos su pareja, hasta los hombres con quienes peleaban, pero él no. "Es la vida que elegimos" era la frase de él cada que se despedía, en realidad, una muy célebre entre los agentes. "Pues ahora la elijo yo", le prometió ella, a una tumba vacía, porque su cuerpo se extravió con otras víctimas. Dos años después, con la edad para empezar su entrenamiento, le cambiaron de identidad de Sweetie Drops a Bonbon y la trasladaron a Canterlot High con Golden Harvest, conocida como Carrot Top, por ser parejas de misión, cerca una de la otra por una misión de simulacro, pero debían tomar cierta distancia, evitar encuentros y si los hay, muy escasos que deben pasar por desapercibidos.

Los agentes no podían socializar entre sí en su identidad falsa.

Golden tenía razón. Ella no era la misma Sweetie de hace cinco años. Y quien más pagaba ese precio, era su madre.

Bonbon asintió una vez, respetando el pedido de Cherry y devolvió la vista a la foto.

-Entonces… ¿Tu padre te vestía así?

-En realidad mi abuela me regalaba esos horrendos vestidos- contestó torciendo el gesto retomando el tema mientras Bonbon contemplaba a una pequeña Cherry usando un vestido exageradamente pomposo con dibujos enormes de lazos. -. Sino los usaba "le rompía el corazón". Así que le di gusto hasta los doce años con los primeros pares de botas que me engancharon.

-¿Qué edad tienes en la foto?

-Siete.

-Si ignoramos el vestido…cosa difícil por lo tan mal llamativo que es…eras adorable.

Cherry miró a un lado rascándose el brazo, sonrojada.

-Gracias- dijo con la garganta inflamada de la vergüenza.

-Aquí tienes el cabello muy largo y el peinado que traes aquí es lindo- comentó y acarició la imagen, sintiendo como el corazón le latía más fuerte, conmovida. -. Pese usar ese feo vestido, te ves muy feliz. Conservas esa expresión divertida y traviesa. Eras así desde niña. Desde siempre…

Cherry sintió su voz muy dulce, sin que apartara la mirada de la foto, lo que la hacía sentir más vergüenza, una agradable, pero seguía siendo vergüenza.

-Te la regalo.

-¿Qué? No- le refutó levantándole la mirada.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no la quiero- quiso restarle importancia con una corta risa. -. Por mí te daría todos mis álbumes de niña.

-Ya quisieras- suspiró para mirarla -. ¿Cómo lo tomó tu papá? Ya sabes. Cuando descubriste tu orientación.

-Pues…- parpadeó -...él se enteró antes que yo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

*Flashback*

 _-Buenos días, tenemos cita- saludó amablemente un hombre frente a la recepcionista de un consultorio dental._

 _-¡Mis dientes están bien!- se quejó una Cherry Crash de trece años a su lado. Tenía los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, el ceño marcado entre sus cejas y miraba hacia un lado._

 _-Cherry…están más inclinados que la Torre de Pisa._

 _-¡Nada! No me manipularás llevándome después a comer pizza._

 _-…- se la quedó mirando -. Sólo vete a sentar._

 _-Pff- refunfuñó pegándose a la base del escritorio y se dejó resbalar para sentarse en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza al sentir el calor de la mirada de su padre, que la miraba ya con ceño fruncido -. No dijiste dónde, papi- lo toreó._

 _-En…la…silla…ya…-habló entredientes e impaciente._

 _-De…acuerdo…patrón…- contestó arremedándolo de mala gana, torció los ojos y se levantó._

 _-Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hija- exclamó el hombre hacia la recepcionista, quien le sonrió._

 _-Sí, hazlo tú porque lo que soy yo…- dijo Cherry sin completar la oración mientras se tiraba al largo asiento y se recostó en él sin escuchar más lo que hablaba con la mujer._

 _Se miró las botas de cuero largas que tanto le habían encantado. Usaba un short corto color gris y una blusa negra. Refunfuñaba entredientes, con la mirada hacia sus pies con el ceño bien marcado. No quería usar brackets. Era para tontos. Además, se vería horrible. Amargó más la expresión de su rostro. Tendría que venir a varias visitas y le andarían en la boca con esos dedos ajenos._

 _-¿Cómoda como en casa?- le preguntó alguien y apenas levantó la mirada, deshizo todo malhumor, ceño y mala cara, al ver inclinada hacia ella una bonita y aun joven mujer, de ojos cafés, piel rosa claro y cabello celeste, sonriéndole con un gesto divertido. -. Tú eres Cherry Crash, ¿cierto? Yo soy la doctora Healthy Smile y seré tu dentista._

 _Cherry dejó abrir sus ojos, paralizada y sentía un suave rubor calentar sus mejillas._

 _Aquella mujer fue su primer crush. Pero no lo supo enseguida._

 _-¡Papá, muévete!- gritaba Cherry ya dentro del auto una semana después._

 _-Creí que odiabas ir al consultorio dental._

 _-Pues…ya no._

 _Cherry esperaba con ansias cada consulta. Antes y después de ser atendida, le hacía conversación a su doctora, para sacarle más informalidad al asunto. Y cada detalle, el más minúsculo que fuere, le parecía asombroso. El cómo se movía su largo cabello sobre sus hombros, tener que ver su rostro, sus ojos, cerca del suyo por revisarle los dientes, su sonrisa, su risa…la hacía sentir tan bien. Hasta que empezó a sentir curiosidad por el cuerpo que escondía bajo esa ancha bata blanca que siempre usaba. Sólo por curiosidad se decía. Hasta que un día, Healthy llegó tarde por el tráfico, y llegó sin su bata. Sólo una palabra pasó por su cabeza y quería salir por su boca: "perfección"._

 _Ella admiraba su suave belleza. Solía comentarle a su padre lo que le gustaba de su rostro, o de su cabello, para decir que ya quisiera tener la beldad de esa mujer, le conversaba detalles de ella que sabía, aunque no fuesen la gran cosa, pero lo hablaba con una única emoción. Se le soltaba decir que hasta su nombre le parecía bonito._

 _Un sábado su padre la invitó a comer hamburguesas en su lugar favorito._

 _-Cherry…-la llamó mientras ya estaban casi por terminar de comer -… ¿Qué tal los chicos?_

 _-Ah, cool- exclamó terminando de masticar lo que tenía la boca -. Ya sabes. Son unos payasos- rió -. El otro día…Ringo…_

 _-No, no- le interrumpió con serenidad -. Me refiero que si te gusta alguno._

 _-Ah- soltó -. No. Ninguno._

 _-¿Y no hay alguno que te parezca…lindo?_

 _-Eehh, sí…-contestó con desinterés torciendo un poco la boca sacudiendo la cabeza mientras veía a su padre -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _-Nada, sólo que…no sé…nunca te escucho hablar sobre chicos, que es un tema muy común a tu edad…_

 _-Bueno, no soy común como el resto. ¿No es eso genial?_

 _-Sí, pero…- decía, entrando a cierta incomodidad, como buscando las palabras correctas -…me refiero que en vez de escucharte hablar sobre chicos…hablas…- se aclaró la garganta -…hablas sobre chicas._

 _-No es…cierto- contestó con inseguridad, arrugando la frente y rememorar._

 _-Te he estado mirando- continuaba -. Y te quedas viendo a las jóvenes o fotos de revistas. Y últimamente te emocionas más de lo que debes con tu dentista y…vi la expresión de tu cara cuando se encontraba con ropa casual, sin su uniforme de trabajo y…- suspiró resignado-. Cherry, ¿Eres lesbiana?"._

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó Bonbon.

-Le dije que no- sinceró, cruzándose de brazos -. Pero esa charla, me hizo dar cuenta más cómo actuaba frente a las chicas y los chicos y descubrí que tenía razón y...ya. Lo asimilé y ya.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?- dudó y Cherry tiró una risa.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que después de esa charla jamás volvimos a tocar el tema? El pobre hombre sudaba de la incomodidad pero…-suspiró con la mirada lejana -…yo también. Pero entonces apareció Sweet Breeze y…nos hicimos novias. Simplemente la llevé a casa y le dije, "es mi novia" y él me miró, no sé qué pensó pero sé que no estaba sorprendido. Y…nuestra vida siguió igual.

-Eso fue…sencillo.

-Más o menos- confió -. Aún me parecía incómodo llevar a Sweet a casa o hablarle de ella. Hasta que él mismo empezó a preguntarme sobre ella, que la llevara más seguido para darle el visto bueno- tiró una risa y se mordió el labio -. Nunca le agradó Sweet- murmuró con suavidad -…tenía razón sobre que no me convenía. Él siempre tenía razón en lo que me decía pero yo era o soy aún muy necia. Sabes que Sweet Breeze no era buena conmigo pero yo no quise verlo y…

-Cherry- la llamó, viendo que descomponía el rostro con sus cejas curvadas.

-Lo siento, yo…-decía, llevándose los mechones cortos de su cabello tras su oreja -…supongo que aún me afecta. Bueno…sí, eso…- tartamudeaba para sentir una mano de Bonbon tomarle a un lado del rostro, verla cerrar los ojos y recibir sus labios.

" _Quiero que me hagas juegos, quiero que me busques un cariño o que me trates más amorosa. ¿Tienes que ser fría todo el tiempo? Por ratos siento que yo te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres a mí"._

No supo por qué, pero mientras la besaba, Bonbon recordó aquel pedido de Cherry. Abrió los ojos y detuvo el beso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cherry acariciándole el cabello.

-Tus ojos.

-¿Ah?

-Fueron tus ojos- dijo -. Hace un rato preguntaste cómo me conquistaste. Fueron por tus ojos.

-¿Mis ojos?- repitió para sonreírse de lado -. Oh, sí, siempre te me los quedas viendo.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Desde el primer momento en que nos hablamos- contestó sonriendo -. Ese día cuando caminabas a prisa y quejándote en voz alta en el área de descanso de la escuela.

-Tú estabas desparramada en esa banca- recordó con ella sonriéndose también.

-Sí y aunque no me trataste bien…

-Lo sé…

-No dejaste ni un segundo en verme los ojos. A partir de entonces, cuando nos encontrábamos, me daba cuenta que era lo que te me quedabas viendo fijamente- reconoció sin detener la monótona caricia a un lado de su rostro, mirando sus ojos celestes y Bonbon mirara los suyos -. Siempre lo haces. Lo haces sin darte cuenta creo. Lo estás haciendo ahora- rodeó su rostro, acercando más sus ojos -. Siento… que me haces tuya con la mirada- musitó para acortar la distancia y empezarla a besar.

Cherry la besaba a la vez que se ponía en pie lentamente y aunque no sabría la reacción de Bonbon, se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó su cuello para sostenerse, sólo para sorprenderse de que Bonbon rodeara su cintura para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio y hundiera más sus labios.

-Bonbon…- la llamó, apretándose a su cuerpo, empezando a enrojecerse el rostro y casi sentía el corazón tumbar su pecho cuando su piel se erizó al sentir que una mano de Bonbon empezaba a bajar suavemente con la palma abierta hacia su pierna, acariciándola, haciéndole despertar cierta desesperación agradable.

Cherry desprendió una mano de su cuello para acariciarle el rostro y Bonbon movió su cabeza para besarle bajo la barbilla, error que cometió, porque una vez probado su piel, sus labios le pidieron más, y casi de forma inconsciente le siguió besando, con pequeños y cortos besos en diferentes zonas del cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, que Cherry se inclinó para detenerla, solo para emboscarle la boca, masajeando sus labios con los suyos y sintieron un extraño nuevo sabor, sintiendo de a poco la pérdida del mundo entre las caricias, para concentrarse en el que ellas estaban por crear.

-Me encantas…- le dijo Cherry, sintiendo ese cuerpo duro de Bonbon, despertándole más la ansiedad de descubrirlo, y es que ya había llegado al cierre de su vestido tras su espalda y se lo bajó, tomando sus mangas y se lo deslizó hacia abajo de un solo halón y descubrir ese cuerpo en forma, de pechos pequeños pero tan provocativos levantados entre el elegante brasier de encaje, como esa curva delicada y vientre plano y marcado, quitándole el aliento de golpe, ardiéndole el rostro hasta las orejas de vergüenza como pasión, y dejar dibujar un ceño fruncido, sorprendida con la mirada perdida en ella al descubrir el cuerpo que ocultaba su novia tras esos vestidos -. Rayos…rayos- suspiró, latiéndole más de prisa el corazón y la necesidad de tocarla, paseando sus manos entre sus curvas mientras Bonbon se mordía el labio, sintiendo la piel erizarse ante la caricia.

-Bonbon, querida…- se oyó la voz de Floral del otro lado de la puerta a la vez que la golpeaba con los nudillos.

Su madre nunca ¡nunca! les interrumpía cuando tenían la sesión de estudio. ¿Tenía que hacerlo justo ahora?

-¡Ahora no, estoy estudiando!- avisó Bonbon con voz entrecortada para volver a besar a Cherry, temblando al sentir sus manos que parecían moldearle el cuerpo a la forma de sus caricias.

-Es que vino Lyra- explicó mejor Floral, haciendo que Bonbon abriera los ojos de golpe y que detuviera todo tal como vino.

-¡Lyra!- exclamó agrandando los ojos y poniéndose de pie en un salto, haciendo caer a Cherry al suelo -. ¡Ya salgo!- avisó y miró a Cherry -. ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Sí, Bonbon…- contestó echada al suelo cerrando los ojos, regulando la respiración -. Es toda una matapasiones.

-¡Olvídate de eso, ¿Quieres?! ¡Porque vino Lyra!- estalló para sonreírse esperanzada juntando las manos -. Lyra vino a buscarme- se dijo con ilusión.

-Olvídate de eso…- repitió con voz amarga, incomodada de ver la repentina emoción de Bonbon, quien apenas se subió el vestido, había entrado en pánico caminando en círculos.

-¿Por qué vino? ¿Qué significará? ¿Qué dirá? ¡¿Qué le diré?!

-¡Pues yo qué sé!

-¡Levántate de allí y ayúdame!- se quejó y Cherry movió la cabeza hacia ella.

-Para empezar, límpiate los labios.

-¡Oh, cierto!- recordó y pasó con fuerza el torso de su mano a la boca, frunciendo el ceño con molestia quitándose los residuos del labial de Cherry…quien sintió cierto hincón en el pecho al ver la forma en que se limpiaba.

-Yo mejor me voy- avisó levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡No lo hagas!- pidió acercándose a ella me dejes sola con esto.

-"Esto" es Lyra- aclaró - y son cosas de ustedes. No tengo por qué meterme. No soy vela en ese entierro.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-¡Porque es Lyra!- chilló fingiendo sonrisa y emoción, haciendo que Bonbon frunciera el ceño, desconcertada, mientras Cherry mantenía su actuación: -. ¡Vino Lyra!- celebraba dando un giro entero -. ¡¿No es eso maravilloso?!- fingió con rostro tieso, sonrisa ancha y cínica, y un tic tenso en el ojo.

Bonbon parpadeó, incrédula con la boca levemente abierta.

-¿Me estás…celando con Lyra?

-¿Qué? Pfff no- exclamó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos para empezar hablar y así, iba hablando más acelerada del coraje: -. Claro que no. Es decir… ¿Por qué lo haría? Tal vez porque fue suficiente distractor para rechazarme y dejarme en el suelo, pareces demasiado emocionada al saber que viene la chica que te enamoraste por años, pedirme que "me olvide de esto" cuando para mí, fue algo importante, ¡Y sentí que despreciaste aquel momento al limpiarte con molestia los labios! ¿Y para qué?- y entrelazó los dedos de nuevo fingiendo emoción y sonrisa -. ¡Porque vino Lyra!

Bonbon la miró con fastidio.

-Okey. Estás consciente que estás actuando como una completa idiota, ¿cierto?

-Y tú como una insensible a cómo me sentiría ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Eres así el 99.99% del tiempo! ¿Y por qué tienes que insultarme? ¿Insultabas también a Lyra?

-¿Por qué buscas compararte con ella, Cherry?- reclamó.

-¡Porque he estado contigo todos estos días secando tus lágrimas por esa ingrata y tú celebras porque al fin se digna en mostrar su cobarde cara!

-Suenas como si la odiaras.

-¡Pues la odio!- bramó pisando con fuerza el piso -. La odio, Bonbon, la odio porque te lastimó, no solo una, sino dos, tres con su frialdad y el ignorarte. Tú no mereces eso de nadie, peor de quien se dijo mejor amiga. Es una malagradecida y no te merece- lanzó las palabras con reclamo y Bonbon acentuó su ceño, más enojada por cómo atacaba a Lyra.

-¡Pues novedad, Cherry! ¡Gracias a esa malagradecida como dices, me fijé en ti! Ya que ese día del área de descanso, huía y me quejaba, porque la vi besándose con Bicmac. ¡Si no hubiera pasado eso, tal vez ni te hubiera conocido y ni estuvieras en mi cuarto ahora!

Bonbon se la quedó mirando, con la barbilla tiesa hacia adelante mientras Cherry se mostró insegura, sin saber dónde posar los ojos. No podía verla, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esto? Pero en tan sólo pensar en que lo que dijo Bonbon, de que no estuvieran juntas sino hubiera sido por Lyra…la llenó de rabia, endureciendo su cuerpo y su mirada, volviendo sus ojos sobre los de Bonbon.

-Pues…no le daré las gracias a esa cretina- ironizó la rockera con cierto dolor e hincón en su corazón.

-Y no es cierto.

-¿Qué?

-La odias, es verdad, pero la odias porque ella fue mi primer amor y no tú. Así como yo no soy el tuyo.

Cherry entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo cuán profundo iba siendo el hueco en su pecho.

-Auch…- le jadeó, dolida.

-¿Y sabes qué? Por el mismo hecho que fue mi mejor amiga la voy a recibir y si no estarás en buen plan pues…tienes razón. Mejor vete.

-Sí, ¿no? No vaya espantarla, ¿cierto?- dijo con cinismo -. Porque es Lyra.

-¡Vete! Estás insoportable. No tengo tiempo para aguantarte.

-¡Claro que no tienes tiempo! ¡Porque vino Lyra!

-¡Vete!- gruñó, ardida.

-¡Ya me iba!

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-¡Me estoy hiendo!

-¿Por la ventana?- preguntó, viendo a Cherry con una pierna fuera de la ventana.

-Sí, me bajo por las escaleras de incendio. No vaya ser que me vea…- y volvió a entrelazar los dedos con sonrisa tonta -¡Lyra!

-Te odio mucho en estos momentos- gruñó frunciendo fuertemente el ceño y formando puño las manos.

-Y pensar que hace un rato parecías que me querías demasiado- decía asintiendo con cierta ansiedad pero no se resistió, dejando caer los hombros, dibujando un suave ceño fruncido apartándose de la ventana-. Sabes que esto me lastima y lo haces, Bonbon. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no voy a ceder a tus celos, Cherry- admitió cruzándose de brazos, encogiéndose de hombros. -. Y no he dicho más que la verdad.

-Pero no debes ser tan dura…desquitándote lo de Lyra conmigo- dijo arrastrando las sílabas -. Ella te lastimó- insistió, casi desesperada -. No la mereces. ¿Lo haces por molestar, para tener la razón? Pues te la doy, Bonbon, pero…

-Esto nunca se trató de ti- le interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza -. Es sobre ella y yo- aclaró para suspirar -. No sé para qué viene, pero sea lo que sea, quiero tratar de arreglar las cosas, Cherry. Digo, tú lo harías por Mistery aunque…bueno, no has hecho nada para solucionarlo, pero al menos Lyra está aquí.

Cherry retrocedió la cabeza como si le hubieran escupido en plena frente, haciendo un gesto de dolor en el rostro, de nuevo con un hincón en su pecho.

-Auch, Bonbon, deja de lanzar balas.

-Yo no…

-¡Tú sí!- le gritó rabiosa, con los ojos vidriosos, haciendo respingar a Bonbon, sorprendida. Nunca le había gritado antes -. ¡Ahora la que comparas eres tú!

-¿Qué? Yo no…

-¡Tú, sí, maldita sea!

-¡No maldigas!

-¡Maldigo lo que se me da la gana!- contestó manteniendo el tono alto.

-¡No me grites!

-¡No me lastimes!- gritó acercándose -. ¡No compares que Lyra es mejor amiga que yo!- continuó, cortando más la distancia -. ¡Y no me digas qué hacer! ¿Crees que puedes andar por allí, rechazando mi forma de darte cariño, mi manera de actuar, pero yo, tengo que aguantar tu estúpida actitud de chica pesada y amargada, que cuando le da la gana es cariñosa y responde a los míos y después no? ¿Ah? ¿Crees que es justo? Yo nunca me quejo de ti, ¡Nunca! Pero tú sí todo el tiempo de mí- decía con voz firme, fuerte y de reclamo. Todo lo que había retenido, explotaba en este momento, aterrizando de golpe sobre Bonbon sin darse cuenta, mal sorprendida.

Esta no era su Cherry. Su Cherry era tierna, sensible, alegre, risueña y esta…esta…no sabía quién era ésta.

Cherry terminó por agarrarle de los brazos con cierta fuerza, mirando a Bonbon sin inmutarse a sus reclamos.

-¿Crees que no me consumía de rabia, de celos, saber que estabas a mi lado, pero estabas ensimismada pensando en Lyra? ¿Deprimida por no tenerla junto a ti? ¿Qué Lyra ocupara tu atención cuando estabas conmigo?- preguntó muy adolorida, casi arrastrando las palabras, como si le costara pronunciarlas -. No sé por qué te quiero, Bonbon, créeme que no lo sé, pero maldita sea, te quiero- aclaró bajando ya la voz, descomponiendo el rostro dejando caer las lágrimas y pegó su frente con la suya -. Te veo y mi corazón se acelera…tu voz, tus ojos, el verte…te quiero muchísimo…yo…creo que te amo…- le susurró, adolorida, viendo los ojos agrandados de Bonbon -…y eso, da miedo.

Cherry se pegó a ella, acorralándola en la pared, sintiendo ese estómago plano y duro pegado al suyo, casi en insinuación. Pese sentirse tan triste, sólo quería hacerle cariños, si es posible robarle un suspiro atrevido, lo haría, terminar lo que habían empezado y paseó una mano sobre la curva de su cintura, en una caricia, y sin avisar, hundió su cabeza a su cuello de forma brusca.

-Cherry…-le llamó la atención, sintiendo cierto afán y desesperación en sus caricias que le daba, como los besos.

No se comparaba como las que se daban hace un momento. Eran torpes, bruscos e inseguros, como si no supiera qué más hacer o no se sentía tan segura en estos momentos como para seducirla.

Aparte, los músculos del cuerpo de Bonbon se contrajeron, casi en instinto, dejándolo más duro de lo que ya era, sintiendo tan extraños el paseo de sus manos, en rechazo, cosa que le hizo parar en seco su corazón y gesticular confusión en su rostro. Sentía el rozar de las yemas de sus dedos a su cuello, y era como si miles de alfileres le hincaran al mismo tiempo. Bonbon giró el rostro con brusquedad, sintiendo tan incómoda sus labios en su cuello y tras la oreja. Y es que no era el momento, no lo era. Algo la molestaba por dentro, una espina se paseaba por todo el cuerpo y no dejaba que disfrutara las caricias que Cherry le daba con esa desesperación por despertarle algo, pero que no había conseguido.

No había sin ningún espacio ya que las separaba, aunque nunca habían estado tan cerca, como a la vez tan, tan lejos. Cherry terminó de subir sus manos hacia sus brazos y para mirarle el rostro hasta levantar la otra mano a un lado de su cabeza y con el pulgar, acariciar su labio inferior, mirándolo con ese dolor en sus ojos y latir pesado y amargo de su corazón. "Temo tanto perderte" pensó cerrando los ojos, haciendo que se desbordaran más lágrimas y se inclinara a buscar alivio a ese dolor en sus labios.

-Tú buscas cosas que yo no puedo ofrecerte.

Ante sus palabras, Cherry paró su intención de besarla, abriendo de golpe los ojos y se separó, soltándola, para verla mejor, ver sus cejas curvadas pero sus ojos celestes y temple, eran serios. Eso era lo que le desesperaba tanto, ¿Por qué debía ser tan seria hasta en un momento como este?

-Sólo te quiero a ti- murmuró la rockera, dejando caer otra lágrima.

-Esto siempre va estar mal mientras sigas creyendo que no te quiero lo suficiente- sinceró con garganta agarrotada, mirándola en escrutinio, entrecerrando los ojos sin perder ese semblante duro de su rostro -. ¿Nunca seré suficiente para ti, Cherry?- reclamó.

Ella no supo qué decir, sólo se la quedó mirando, tan impotente. Ambas lo hicieron, sin saber qué movimiento correcto hacer o qué decir. No sabían nada. Cherry sólo quería abrazarla y besarla, expresarle cuánto la quería pero verla allí, mirándola de esa forma y con ese tono de voz…dejando esa pregunta ondeando por el aire. Una a la que no tenía respuesta…o tal vez sí, pero sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Y se limitaron en mirarse a los ojos, con impotencia y dolor…y seriedad.

-Bonbon- llamó detrás de la puerta su madre -. ¿Está todo en orden?- preguntó mientras ambas aún se mantenían la mirada, sin contestar -. Lyra te está esperando- avisó.

-Es cierto- dijo Cherry pasando una mano rápida a sus mejillas -. Lyra está esperando.

-Cherry…- susurró casi imperceptible, viéndola moverse para tomar su mochila de encima del escritorio y dirigirse hacia la ventana para irse.

-Adiós- despidió mientras saltaba a la ventana y tiró un profundo gruñido. -. Adiós- volvió a decir, bajando con cierta rapidez las escaleras -¡Adiós!- gritó más fuerte, ceñuda, sin poder detener la velocidad con la que bajaba, como descargándose en cada bajada -. ¡ADIÓS!- bramó furiosa para meter mal el pie en los últimos escalones y bajarlos más rápido…al caer y resbalarse.

Tres metros cayó. Suficiente para atolondrarla un rato. Suficiente para perder el hilo de la realidad pero aun así, lo suficiente para sentir cómo se agujeraba en el centro de su corazón ante la inseguridad.

-No llores- se dijo Bonbon, mirándose en el espejo de su peinadora -. No…llores…- se repitió, con los ojos clavados a su reflejo, viéndolos duros pero brillantes de las capas de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. - se advirtió con seria amenaza, viendo como de a poco sus ojos se dejaban obedecer.

Para bien o para mal, había aprendido a contener las lágrimas. No tenía tiempo para llorar, si lo hacía, contaba los sesenta segundos, como el rápido berrinche que hizo cuando Trixie se despidió de ella. Suspiró, aprobando sus ojos ya secos pero la presión de su pecho seguía latente. "Para eso no me entrenaron" pensó tomando aire y caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla deprisa.

-Sabía que andaban peleadas- dijo Floral atajando a Bonbon cuando salió del cuarto. -. Tú y Lyra- se especificó.

-Ah…pues sí.

-Y ahora tú y Cherry- aclaró -. No soy sorda. Escuché gritos. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada- dijo para caminar pero de nuevo fue atajada.

-Lyra y tú dejaron de hablar por teléfono y no ibas a visitarla ni ella a ti- le tiró una mirada de esas en las que un hijo podría sentirse completamente desnudo -. Y al mismo tiempo aparece Cherry.

-Ya Lyra esperó demasiado, mamá- le dijo para continuar su andar pero Floral se le puso enfrente de nuevo, haciendo que Bonbon le arrugara la frente y pegara sus ojos a los verdes de su madre.

-No me pongas esa cara de "no te metas"- le llamó la atención -. Aunque no me confías muchas cosas, soy tu madre y percibo las cosas, Bonbon. Sé lo dura que puedes ser. No sé qué le habrás hecho a Lyra y te juntes con Cherry, que ahora Lyra llega y te peleas con ella.

-Creí que te agradaba Cherry- comentó.

-Y me agrada. Pero no por ella vas a dejar de lado la amistad tan bonita que tenías con Lyra, tu mejor amiga. Y se me hace extraño ahora que hayan pelea…

-¿Y por qué tengo que tener yo la culpa? ¿No puedes pensar que es Lyra la que me lastimó a mí? ¡Sigues juzgando sin saber las cosas!

-Porque tú no me las cuentas- le recriminó. -. Dejaste de hacerlo hace mucho. No me tienes la confianza de antes. No desde que entranas para la Agen…- se interrumpió, mirando con seriedad el rostro de su hija -…entrantes a Canterlot High- se corrigió -. Mi Muñeca cambió bastante desde allí, y aunque tienes amigos que no tuviste en tu… "anterior escuela", algo cambió en ti y te encerró. Dejándome afuera. Dejaste de necesitarme demasiado pronto, ni en los asuntos de tu escuela estoy al tanto porque...unos terceros están a cargo.

-Mamá…- suspiró tratando de mantenerse serena -. No es momento, por favor. ¿Me dejas ir donde Lyra?

-Voy a estar en el cuarto de estudio, para darles privacidad- avisó para inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente, esparciendo el calor de su cariño en Bonbon, cerrándole los ojos. -. Te amo, Muñeca.

-Yo también…- murmuró para aclarar la garganta y terminar de cruzar el pasillo.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada hacia la sala, viendo cómo Lyra alzaba sus ojos hacia ella, toda cohibida, incomodada.

-Puedo ser breve- le avisó Lyra parándose del sofá que estaba sentada -. Tu mamá me dijo que estás estudiando con Cherry y bueno…no creo que esté feliz de verme.

-En realidad Cherry ya se fue…por la escalera de incendios- especificó al ver duda en el rostro de Lyra y lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta del departamento.

-Ah…- asintió regresando su mirada en ella pero la bajó enseguida -. Terminé con Bicmac.

Bonbon arrugó la frente sorprendida y confundida, caminando hacia ella. Uno, porque no esperaba semejante notición y dos… ¿Para eso vino?

-Sé lo que puedes estar pensando- le ganó el habla Lyra tomando aire y levantó de nuevo los ojos, con las cejas fuertemente curvadas de angustia -. "¿Se atreve a venir a que le dé consuelo después de ser una…egoísta resentida?"- y Bonbon cerró los ojos al saborear ese calificativo que Cherry le puso cuando la defendió en la Cafetería. -. Pero es que…no pensé en nadie mejor que tú…- confesó ya con la garganta hecha nudo y descomponiendo un poco el rostro -. Pasa muchas cosas, Bonbon…y me hace falta mi mejor amiga…-tiró una sonrisa triste parpadeando con rapidez como si así evitaría las lágrimas, cosa que no -. Mi vida ha cambiado tan estrepitosamente en tan pocos y míseros días- se descargó sintiendo ya las lágrimas rodar sus mejillas mientras Bonbon curvaba las cejas, escuchándola. -. Mis padres…- jadeó explotando en llanto, dejándose caer en el sillón.

*Flashback*

" _Lyra se había ausentado en la escuela._

 _Bonbon miró su pupitre vacío, pensativa, recordando que hace un par de días la sentía algo apagada y de respuestas cortas, optando por último dejar de juntarse seguido con ella y Derpy. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Algo la estaría molestando? Había pasado sólo dos meses desde el nuevo año escolar, ¿Le era difícil el primero de bachillerato? Como sea, las respuestas sólo las encontraría tras golpear la puerta de su casa una vez que terminaron las clases. La recibió su madre, y dudó en hacerla pasar._

 _-No creo que quiera visitas ahora, Bonbon._

 _-¿Podría decirle que soy yo, por favor?_

 _Aunque dubitativa, su madre fue a avisarle, sólo para regresar a la entrada y dejarla pasar._

 _-Lyra…- lamentó ella preocupada al abrir la puerta de su cuarto y ver aquellos ojos dorados aguados y vidriosos, mirándola desde su cama, donde estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas._

 _-Bonbon- jadeó cerrando los ojos con más fuerza, rompiendo en llanto._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó enseguida adentrándose a la habitación para sentarse cerca de ella en la cama. -. ¿Por qué faltaste hoy? Estos días has estado extraña y distante, ahora…lloras- le costó decir al final, con una presión amarga en su pecho. -. ¿Qué sucede?- insistió sólo para recibir de inmediato a Lyra en sus brazos cuando se lanzó sobre ella, buscando cobijo y consuelo._

 _-Mi madre…- empezaba, tratando de articular bien las palabras -…la que conoces…no es mi madre- confesó mientras Bonbon fruncía el ceño, confundida -…es mi tía…mis tíos…me adoptaron cuando….cuando…- y volvió a romper en llanto._

 _-Shhh- trató de calmarla._

 _-Cuando…- trataba de continuar._

 _-Lyra, no tienes que hablar ahora._

 _-…cuando mis padres me abandonaron…- escupió para hacer una pausa, aferrándose en el abrazo -…tenía siete años…cuando me trajeron aquí, a vivir con mis tíos…porque se iban a otro país a trabajar…para tener una mejor vida…y prometieron volver por mí…pero nunca lo hicieron._

 _Bonbon sentía la garganta que ardía en llamas, en un horrible nudo aguantando las lágrimas de tristeza e ira, al escucharla._

 _-No recuerdo bien escenas de ese día…- admitió con voz frágil -…pero recuerdo algo bien claro, lo que dijo mi…madre, para calmarme...-tragó saliva con la mirada perdida -… "Si no lloras, cuando regresemos por ti, te daré el vestido más bonito que usarás para iniciar a vivir con nosotros"…- dejó resbalar una lágrima que aterrizó sobre sus labios -…nunca escribieron…ni llamaron…donde dijeron que estarían eran datos falsos…nunca volvieron por mí…y hace un par de días llamaron…por primera vez en casi diez años…y querían verme…pero mis tíos se enfurecieron…y lo prohibieron como mis tutores… y…ya no resistí seguir fingiendo que todo está bien en mi vida cuando me siento abandonada…una cosa que hicieron a un lado…sé que me tuvieron muy jóvenes…tal vez les estorbaba en sus planes…- le tembló los labios entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Bonbon cerraba más sus brazos en ella y le acariciaba el cabello -. Gracias por venir- escuchó decir._

 _-Claro que vendría, Lyra- le murmuró -. Entonces… ¿Por…eso odias los vestidos?- preguntó y eso justo provocó que Lyra rompiera el abrazo y se la quedara mirando._

 _-¿En serio? Te cuento que fui abandonada de pequeña y que mis tíos pelean por enjuiciarlos mientras ellos querían volver a verme… ¿Y te preocupas mi desprecio por los vestidos?_

 _-…- parpadeó cohibida y sonrojándose de vergüenza -…es lo único que se me ocurrió decir…- murmuró abochornada e impotente -…no soy buena en esto…lo siento…-admitió, pero algo en el rostro de Lyra cambió, y es que una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se asomó con una corta risa._

 _-De acuerdo…de alguna forma eso me hizo reír- admitió manteniendo la sonrisa -. Siempre me hará reír cogerte sonrojada ya que es como ver llover en el desierto- se burló y Bonbon se sonrojó más mirando a un lado mientras Lyra se pasaba las manos a la cara para secarse las lágrimas._

 _-Lo siento tanto, Lyra- exclamó sin saber mucho qué decir -. No tenía idea, pero tus tíos…se ven que te quieren mucho._

 _-Lo hacen._

 _-Y vas a superar esto- le aseguró sonriéndole con esperanza -. Y tus padres…No los necesitaste y tampoco los necesitarás. Tienes a tus tíos, a Derpy…me tienes a mí- exclamó con el afán de colocar una mano sobre la suya pero se detuvo ella misma, aguantándoselas y la posó sobre su misma pierna -. Siempre me tendrás a mí- aseguró._

 _-Lo sé- sonrió conmovida.-. Yo te admiro muchísimo, Bonbon, y lo sabes._

 _La joven la quedó mirando, sabiendo por qué lo decía y fue la mano de Lyra que se posó sobre la suya, y Bonbon no pudo evitar sentir cómo daba un vuelco su corazón y suavizándole los ojos, para mirarla con todo el cariño que le guardaba en secreto._

 _-¿D-Derpy sabe que…?- se le salió tartamudear a Bonbon, que al percatarse de eso, contuvo de expresar las sensaciones de tener esa mano sobre la suya y aclaró su garganta, dejándose seria para ocultar todo lo que provocaba, hasta la expresión de sus ojos._

 _-Nadie lo sabe. Eres la primera persona a quien se lo cuento- aclaró, manteniéndole la mirada -. Y la única a quien podría confiarle algo tan privado…como tú a mí…- sonrió en complicidad, mientras se inclinaba para susurrar: -…Sweetie Drops"._

-Se han quedado en la ciudad definitivamente…eso nos informó un viejo amigo de familia que se encontró con ellos- anunció Lyra sacudiendo la cabeza -. Caminan las mismas calles que yo…pero esta vez no tienen intención de verme pues llevan un año y medio viviendo aquí y no han llamado…-tiró una risa triste -…qué han de llamar con el conflicto que tuvieron con mis tíos años atrás cuando lo intentaron…

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

-Hace casi un par de semanas…yo…yo traté de mantenerme como si nada pero…de a poco me fui quebrando…hasta ser una peste para todo el mundo.

-¿Y tú…quieres verlos?- preguntó con cuidado, sentándose a su lado en el mismo sillón.

-No sé…- respondió levantando su rostro, avergonzada -…sólo quisiera saber por qué… por qué me dejaron… aunque debe ser obvio, ¿no? Pues no me quieren, nunca lo hicieron y nunca lo harán.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con que hayas roto con Bicmac?

Lyra resopló, modulando sus lágrimas.

-Este no es sólo el fin de semestre de Bicmac. Es su último año. Va a graduarse y hace meses atrás estaba en un Programa de Becas. Ganó una. Pero fuera de la ciudad. El muy tonto no sabía qué hacer. Si ir o no, por mí… ¡Pero qué oportunidad es ganar la beca en una buena universidad! yo vine después de que entrara a ese Programa…no quería que se vaya pero tampoco quiero que pierda la beca.

-Pueden…pueden tener una relación a distancia- comentó Bonbon con voz frágil y retrocedió la cabeza al ver a Lyra tirar una risa con ojos de…

-¡Por favor! ¿Crees que funciona eso? Claro que no…Bicmac propuso lo mismo pero…- lamentó sin completar la idea para sentir la mano de Bonbon sobre la suya que descansaba sobre su pierna. Lyra la miró mejor y notó el rostro amable y confiable de Bonbon.

-No porque tus padres se fueron y te dejaron…signifique que Bicmac hará lo mismo. Él es un chico admirable, ha sido bueno contigo y estoy segura que no querrá perder alguien tan valioso como tú.

-Pero dudo, Bonbon- comentó -. Dudo y no debo dudar. Lo quiero pero…dudo mucho si nuestra relación sobreviva la distancia y él debe concentrarse en su carrera para ayudar a mantener la granja familiar. Yo sólo sería un mal distractor.

-O una motivación más para empeñarse- contradijo.

-O…no le quiero lo suficiente- jadeó con dolor, descomponiendo el rostro en admitirlo. -. Pero él ha sido tan lindo conmigo…¿Por qué no lo amo?

-Peor es engañarlo con un sentimiento que no tienes.

-Nunca he sido tanta inseguridad y miedo en mi vida- admitió continuando su desahogo -. Ya vamos al último año y no sé qué hacer. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué será de mí después de Canterlot High. Me da tanta…envidia ver a personas como Rarity, que sabe que quiere ser modista; o hasta de nuestros propios amigos: Derpy, que quiere trabajar en la aduana ¡Whooves es un genio inventor! De seguro ganará algún Nobel, ¿Trixie? ¡Trixie tiene la vida arreglada con una millonaria empresa y herencia! y hasta tú sabes qué hacer, que dices querer seguir contabilidad…y tienes…ya sabes…la otra carrera, ¿Pero yo? Yo no tengo sueños ni motivación alguna.

-¡Claro que tienes sueños!- replicó tomándola de las manos y la hizo levantar del sofá -. Te encanta la música.

-Bonbon…- jadeó tirando una risa amarga -. Moriré de hambre con eso.

-Eres feliz tocando la lira, sabes cantar y eres muy buena con el piano- sonrió -. Fuiste una de mis mejores alumnas.

-Fui la única alumna- se burló al fin con una corta sonrisa honesta y divertida.

-Pasábamos horas frente al piano. Nunca te diste por vencida. Sé que estábamos bajo la influencia de esas sirenas…pero esa motivación de la práctica, el haber tocado y cantado juntas en la Batalla de las Bandas, te veías tan libre, tan dichosa, con una luz en tu rostro. La música es lo tuyo. Es parte de ti, parte de tu encanto. Y si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, puedes hacer de ese sueño tu trabajo, que ni sentirás que es trabajo porque estarás tan ocupada siendo feliz que lo dejarás desapercibido, no como una obligación, sino como un compromiso. "La Melodía de Bonbon", ¿Recuerdas? ¿Mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Es una pieza hermosa!- levantó las manos de Lyra y dejó sus palmas hacia arriba -. Tienes talento, Lyra, en tus manos, para la música. Ese tal vez es tu destino- concluyó la motivación para cambiar el semblante y mirarla bien -. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido decisiones serias que tomar y que afectará tu vida pero… ¿Qué culpa tengo yo para que me hayas tratado mal?

Lyra dejó vidriar los ojos, apartando sus manos de las de ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Es que tú cuentas como parte de esos cambios- confesó con el nudo más fuerte en la garganta -. Tú también cambiaste.

-¿Qué?- jadeó arrugando la frente -. Claro que no. Soy la misma Bonbon de siempre…para desgracia. La dura, fría, inexpresiva y amargada Bonbon…pero con Cherry de pareja- se acomodó en su asiento -. ¿En serio me ves diferente porque me confesé?

-En realidad…explica muchas cosas por las que cambiaste conmigo- admitió, secándose las lágrimas -. ¿Recuerdas que nos peleamos hace meses atrás cuando te dirigiste mal a Bicmac?

-Sí…- reconoció nada orgullosa.

-Cuando nos reconciliamos, te dije que no me perderías como mejor amiga por tener novio.

-Lo sé y cumpliste.

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo para abrir la boca y dejar escapar un suspiro -. Pero tú no.

Bonbon parpadeó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú…empezaste a ser distante conmigo- empezó a confesarse -. Y me daba cuenta que pasabas más tiempo con…Trixie. Si te buscaba, estabas con Lulamoon o…Cherry. Seguía dividiendo mi tiempo entre Bicmac y tú para que no te sientas a un lado pero entonces tenías otras cosas qué hacer. Dejé de buscarte para ver si tú me buscabas…para ver si me extrañabas…pero no…

-Claro que lo hacía.

-Intercambiar ciertas palabras entre las pausas de las clases no cuenta.

-…

-Me dejaste a un lado- dijo cerrando los ojos -. Y yo pese que me mostraba sin afectar…yo alcancé a sentirme muy celosa de Trixie y de Cherry, porque te habían robado la atención. Sentía que me robaron a mi mejor amiga…

-Lyra…- jadeó descorazonada Bonbon.

-Y ese día en la pizzería…se mezcló todo. Lo de mis padres, lo de Bicmac, lo de miedo al futuro, la sensación que te perdía…para entender ahora sí, que pasabas tiempo con Trixie porque ella sabía una gran intimidad tuya y con Cherry pues…por la obvia razón de que eran…pareja. Me sentí tan…a un lado, tan nada y herida, traicionada porque yo, Bonbon, yo sí cuidaba nuestra amistad pese tener pareja pero tú no. ¿Fue tan fácil deshacerse de mí?- preguntó cerrando los ojos con dolor -. ¿Por qué siempre les es fácil deshacerse de mí?- jadeó para un nuevo llanto -. ¿Por qué las personas que quiero terminan por abandonarme?

Bonbon no sabía qué decir, anonadada de la revelación de Lyra. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, las cejas curvadas y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no le salían ni una lágrima. Quería abrazarla, moría por abrazarla, pero estaba tan petrificada, que no pudo responder como quería.

-Perdóname por lo de la Cafetería- exclamó Lyra mientras esperaba una reacción de Bonbon -. Simplemente reventé al ver a todos contra mí defendiéndote…estaba muy resentida que no me di cuenta de algo sino fuera por Bicmac. Tú me confiaste algo, necesitabas de mí, de tu…mejor amiga si es que aún me ves así, pero no estuve allí para ti.

-Tenías demasiado en la cabeza- dijo Bonbon.

-Pero no estuve allí- continuó lamentando para tirar una nueva sonrisa triste-. Al menos Trixie sí.

-Lyra…

-Aún no sé por qué lo supo ella y yo no. No entiendo por qué no confiaste en mí. No sé qué te hizo perder la confianza que nos teníamos, qué hice para que no sintieras que podías acercarte y confesarme que te habías enamorado…

"¿De ti?" pensó Bonbon cerrando los ojos.

-…de Cherry- fue lo que concluyó Lyra. -. Debo decir que….fue algo inesperado. No lo vi venir pero…eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero muchísimo, Bonbon. No me digas por qué si eres tan difícil pero debe ser la misma y mayor razón por la que Cherry te quiere a ti. Me haces falta. Pude estar furiosa contigo, ciega de tantas cosas que no dejo de parar de pensar pero…no dejo de sentir una molestia no tenerte, que no encontraré deshago o alivio, sino te lo cuento a ti, Bonbon. ¡Y mira! Pese lo tonta que me comporté, me recibes sin juzgarme, escuchas con atención mis problemas y me tratas de motivar. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga. Sé que vas estar ahí para mí y yo también quiero estarlo, si me dejas. Si me das la oportunidad. Por eso estoy aquí. A reclamar mi puesto, a recuperarlo. No quiero perderte. Te necesito. Y no sólo eres la amargada, dura, lo que quieras llamarte… eres la persona más abierta, sincera, divertida a tu estilo, leal y confiable, y cuando quieres a alguien, lo haces muy fuerte aunque no sepas expresarlo, sé que lo haces y con esos pequeños pero tan atentos detalles lo demuestras…yo…yo…- se encogió de hombros con un profundo suspiro y expandiendo una sonrisa al ver la cara de Bonbon sin salir del asombro de lo que escuchaba -…yo te quiero, Bonbon.

Bonbon sonrió lentamente y al parpadear, se le cayeron unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Yo… también te quiero, Lyra- murmuró, para que sincronizadas, ambas se inclinaran y se fundieran en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo el calor de la otra, con un sentimiento de profundo alivio -. Eres asombrosa, Lyra. Demasiado que no merezco tu amistad.

-No digas tonterías, Bonbon- replicó acomodando su cabeza sobre su hombro, apretando más el abrazo, sintiendo el alivio, como si una pieza de su desorganizado rompecabezas calzaba al fin -. Te extrañé tanto- le susurró.

-También yo.

-No volvamos a pelearnos así, por favor.

-No, ya no.

-Jurémoslo- exclamó con seriedad, separándose del abrazo pero manteniendo la cercanía. -. No quiero volver a perderte.

Bonbon vio esos ojos suplicantes de Lyra, como esperanzados. Siempre todos le creyeron la mala amiga. Sí, la hirió. Sí, no se comportó bien. Pero…sufrió. Estaba sufriendo durante todo este tiempo, sola, sin nadie a quién poder decírselo con libertad. Sin poder decírselo a ella. ¿Cómo pudo dejarla a un lado y no darse cuenta de su sufrimiento? Estaba tan ocupada con su relación con Cherry que no lo vio venir. Dejó a un lado a Lyra, y le idea le carcomió entera. Bonbon le sonrió, tomándole ambas manos.

-Siempre me tendrás a mí, ¿Recuerdas?

Lyra mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, mirando con un enorme sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia Bonbon, sonriéndose y dejó caer una última lágrima de alivio, apretando su dije de lira del collar que le había regalado Bonbon en símbolo de su amistad.

-Recuerdo...

…

 **Como verán, este capítulo fue dedicado al arco de Bonbon y Lyra, incluyendo a Cherry, pues después de días de Ley del Hielo, una Lyra zombie y Bonbon mirando de lejos a quien fue su mejor amiga por temor a que la trate mal ya que realmente le herían sus palabras y conductas, hablan al fin.**

 **Al final alguien tiene que ceder, dejando a un lado el orgullo, si no deseas perder a alguien que realmente te importe.**

 **Así una amistad se recupera y una relación que parecía estar bien, se pone a prueba.**

 **¡Falta un día para el baile! Y créanme, no querrán perderse lo que viene xD hablando en todo sentido de la palabra, con cada trama desarrollada e intervención de personajes, que no de por gusto desarrollan un papel cada uno xP**

 **So…comenten, reacciones, pasen un buen fin de semana y…**

 **¡Sunny Ho…!**

 **Ah, pero antes…Aprovecho para agradecer su fiel seguimiento a este fanfic y darles la oportunidad. Es un honor saber sus reacciones, aquellos que siempre dejan un review en cada capítulo, o alternando, como:**

 **ShineARTx**

 **Juanca29**

 **Yara sosa**

 **Asr0910**

 **Galleton**

 **Aquiles Vaesa**

 **Orochivan (Agradecimiento adicional por sus fanarts inspirados en escenas. GRACIAS, amigo xD)**

 **Little Tigres**

 **Gracias si se me escapa alguno xD y asimismo gracias a aquellos que dejan como anónimo y pues, los que no dejan es una satisfacción observar los views que recibe el fic. En serio, GRACIAS por su preferencia(? xD Sólo quería expresar mi agradecimiento pues darles un capítulo cada semana, me ha hecho crecer también como escritora y es una gran satisfacción entretenerlos, como si llega a inspirar a más de uno a la reflexión o conmoción, hasta identificación, con las circunstancias de los personajes, como a la emoción por lo que ocurrirá con la magia de ambos mundos. Hasta pasé navidad y año nuevo con ustedes dejando caps xD jajajaja.**

 **Gracias a todos, de todo corazón. Ahora sí, les deseo un magnífico fin de semana y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	15. Incondicional

**Incondicional**

Cherry mordisqueaba ansiosa la pluma, rompiendo la punta del plástico en pedacitos, tan pegada la mirada al examen de química que en cualquier momento parecía que iba a quemarla solo con los ojos. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, algunos igual de ansiosos, otros mirando las caras de los demás como ella y el resto escribiendo sin parar en la hoja, una persona de esas era Bonbon, quien parecía haber estudiado tranquila el día anterior pese la pelea.

Cherry tiró un suspiro amargo. Ella apenas pudo abrir el cuaderno. No dejaba de pensar en el pleito, en su vergonzosa escena de celos la cual en realidad, era la primera vez que hacía una y de tal forma.

Ubicó sus ojos enfrente, donde la subdirectora Luna, quien era que impartía esta materia, miraba concentrada cada movimiento de sus estudiantes con ojos de halcón. Con Luna, era muy difícil copiarse.

Cherry volvió a suspirar, perdiendo su mirada en Luna.

*Flashback*

 _Cherry estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de la oficina oscura de la subdirectora._

 _La joven estaba simplemente sentada de piernas cruzadas, mirando a Luna, que desde su asiento telefoneaba a Celestia, quien parecía no contestar. La mujer resopló, cerrando por ni se cuanta vez el teléfono y miró a Cherry._

 _-Por favor- sonrió la rockera -. Es Luna, la autoridad cool. Déjeme ir y le prometo…_

 _-Cherry…- le interrumpió, seria y firme-. ¿No estás consciente en el lío gigantesco en el que te has metido? Te encontramos droga en tu mochila- hizo una pausa para que lo asimilara -. Podrías ser expulsada por esto._

 _Cherry parpadeó, al fin mostrando alguna reacción acorde a la situación._

 _-Subdirectora Luna- interrumpió la secretaria abriendo la puerta -. La solicitan en Contabilidad._

 _-Ahora no._

 _-Pero dicen que es importante. Hay unas contradicciones que…_

 _-Ya voy- interrumpió mirándola con sus ojos enseriados -. Vaya adelantándose usted. Gracias. Ya voy para allá- respondió para devolver la mirada en Cherry -. Lo siento pero tendré que llamar a tu casa- avisó tomando el teléfono._

 _-No hay nadie- avisó. -. Mi padre salió de la ciudad y no regresa hasta el domingo._

 _-Cherry…- suspiró contrariada mientras se ponía en pie -. Quédate aquí. Ya regreso. Si cuando regrese no estás aquí…definitivamente considérate expulsada, si aún te interesa la escuela._

 _Ante la advertencia, Cherry tensó el rostro, casi odiándola. Luna suavizó la mirada, relajándose._

 _-Vamos ayudarte- exclamó con voz maternal. -. Pero debes dejarte ayudar y ser sincera._

 _-¿De qué habla?_

 _-Esas drogas… ¿Eran tuyas o se las guardabas a alguien?_

 _-¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _-Coincide…-decía, pensativa -…que tenemos sospechas de un grupo de alumnos consumen drogas. Ese grupo, se reúne bastante con tu amiga Sweet Breeze._

 _-Sweet no es mi amiga- aclaró -. Es mi novia._

 _-Ah…- respondió ciertamente sorprendida para aclarar la garganta -…perdón. Entonces, tu novia se junta con esos alumnos que ya estamos tratando de ayudar._

 _-¿Está acusando a Sweet de consumir drogas?- mostró indignación_ _-. A la persona que halló con la hierba fue a mí, no a ella. No la meta en mis líos. Ella ni siquiera asistió a clases hoy. No toleraré esa acusación. Es mi droga. Es mi culpa. Es mi castigo._

 _Luna torció el gesto con cejas curvadas, mostrando que no se creía ni una sola palabra._

 _-Déjate ayudar- repitió -. Ya regreso- avisó, rodeando el escritorio._

 _Luna salió y Cherry se dejó hundir en la silla, pateando con fuerza el piso en un intento de descargarse la frustración que tenía al estar atrapada en este lío. Sacó su celular y marcó._

 _-¿Me echaste de cabeza?- oyó enseguida._

 _-Por supuesto que no._

 _-Bien. Bien. Te han de castigar nomás. Tú historial con ellas es más limpia que la mía._

 _-Sweet…puedo ser expulsada._

 _-No lo serás._

 _-Pero qué si…_

 _-Por Dios, Cherry, deja de ser tan idiota para variar- se quejó con fastidio -. Además tú sola te metiste en este lío. Quién te manda ser tan ridículamente cursi al hacernos usar mochilas iguales y te hayas confundido con la mía. Quién te manda ser tan distraída. Es lo que me molesta de ti._ _Así que es tu culpa. No mía._

 _-…- se dejó hundir en la silla, tan…idiota, como lo dijo Sweet.-. Bien - contestó con hilo de voz y un ardor en su garganta._

 _-¡Hey, ya cuelga, Sweet!_

 _-¿Quién es?- preguntó Cherry enseguida al no reconocer esa voz-. ¿No se supone que estabas en tu casa después de esa "reunión" de anoche?_

 _-Sabes que detesto que me interrogues- se quejó con voz pesada._

 _-No es una…- decía con esa voz baja de inseguridad cuando solía hablar con ella, cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse. -. Debo colgar._

 _-No me eches de cabeza, Cherry- advirtió para terminar la llamada._

 _-Buen día sub…oh…no está- escuchó Cherry la voz extraña a la par de sus pasos acercarse a ella. Levantó la mirada mientras se guardaba el celular, viendo a una joven de cabello largo morado, al igual que sus ojos y de piel azul claro. Vestía genial para su gusto, ya que se notaba que le gustaba el rock, reconociendo que la había visto con su grupo últimamente, aunque nunca se habían dirigido la palabra ya que todo el tiempo se lo consume Sweet-. Hola, ¿Sabes dónde está la subdirectora Luna?_

 _-Salió._

 _-Eh…eso ya lo noté…- contestó pasándose una mano a la cintura -. ¿Sabes si tarda? Necesito rogar por mi vida- confió, sentándose en la silla junto a Cherry._

 _-Ya somos dos entonces- sonrió._

 _-Me va mal en química- contó andando en los bolsillos de su falda -. Quiero ver si puedo hacer algún trabajo que me haga ganar unos puntos o al menos me ponga un tutor por más que no quiera- sacó una cajita blanca del bolsillo derecho y lo levantó con una amigable sonrisa de lado -. ¿Mentas?- ofreció y Cherry sonrió lentamente._

 _-Ya rugiste- aceptó estirando su mano y cinco caramelos salieron de la cajita. -. ¿Sabes? te he visto que últimamente te juntas con unos amigos de mi grupo con tu novio._

 _-…- la miró con ojos tiesos -. Se llama Flash Sentry y…no es mi novio- miró a un lado, mordiendo innecesariamente con fuerza los caramelos._

 _-Ah…como siempre son los dos...- decía, para mirar el rostro tenso de la chica -. Pero quisieras, ¿no?- se burló y la joven le devolvió la mirada con un ceño fruncido, levemente sonrojada. Cherry se le rió -. Sí, el tipo es guapo y ya va ganando popularidad entre las chicas así que más vale marques tu territorio- agregó metiéndose de golpe los caramelos a la boca._

 _-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y te he visto sólo de lejos, y ya me das consejos amorosos- se sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _-Arreglemos eso entonces. Mi nombre es Cherry Crash- se presentó estirándole una mano._

 _-Mistery Mint- exclamó -. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?- preguntó._

 _-Aaaah. Lo habitual. Esperando sentencia._

 _-¿Qué hiciste?_

 _-Tonterías- se encogió de hombros -. Es usual en mí._

 _-Es usual en todos- murmuró -. Pero ya dime. ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _-Qué entrometida, chica- se burló._

 _-¿Es porque tocaste con tus baquetas en la espalda del profesor Gruñón Rebuznón?_

 _-Jajajaja. No, no- rió -. Él y yo tenemos una relación amor-odio pero sólo me mandó a la Sala de Castigo._

 _-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?- curioseó risueña._

 _-Pues se me ocurrió una nueva tocada, él estaba cerca y… ¡yap!- justificó y alzó la sonrisa al ver a esa Mistery sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, sonar la boca y darle un empujón amistoso._

 _-Ya, ahora sí, dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _-Rayos, guapa, qué te importa- rió._

 _-¿Acabas de llamarme "guapa"?- dudó ciertamente incómoda pero sonrojada._

 _-Jajaja, no te ilusiones. Suelo decir así a la gente. Además ya tengo pareja y no eres mi tipo._

 _-¿Qué rayos…?- se quejó con una sonrisa suavizando un ceño -. ¿Puedo saber por qué? Apenas me estás conociendo._

 _-No sé…no me malinterpretes…la estoy pasando cool pero…- se la quedó mirando, como en análisis -…neh…no me atraes._

 _-Okey…- expresó levantando ambas cejas con media sonrisa -…siento dos barritas debajo de mi autoestima ahora…_

 _-Ya, ya, guapa- consoló dándole palmaditas en su antebrazo -. Mira, te admito que creo que tienes unos bonitos y sexys pómulos que de seguro alguien se morirá de morder- sonrió en confianza pellizcándole uno y lanzó dos mordiscos al aire._

 _-¡Silencio, Crash!- se quejó risueña, apartándole la mano de su mejilla y sacó de su caja un par de caramelos que se los tiró encima que Cherry abrió la boca en un intento de atraparlos, sin éxito, y compartieron una risa -. ¡Ahora sí dime!_

 _-¡Y dale! ¿Por qué sigues con el tema?_

 _-Es que para que no me digas debe ser una travesura genial- se justificó -. Mira, te diré una mía- ofreció y se aclaró la garganta para contar -: En mi antigua escuela, me llevaron a la oficina del director porque lancé un borrador a la cabeza del maestro de Lengua mientras estaba de espaldas escribiendo en la pizarra._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _-Era un idiota conmigo por cómo vestía…y me sentí con el derecho de hacerlo._

 _-Jajajajaja- se carcajeó con gusto. -. Qué cool._

 _-Ahora dime tú qué hiciste- insistió juguetona-. Yo ya te dije una de las mías._

 _-Porque quisiste, yo no te dije "dime"._

 _-Pues ahora me siento con el derecho, ¡No me hagas lanzarte el borrador! Tengo un brazo fuerte._

 _-Jajajaja- volvió a reír, realmente muy cómoda con esa chica que apenas empezaba a conocer. Su actitud toda alivianada, segura, confiable y amistosa, le sedujo a decírselo -. Tú has sido muy sincera así que yo también: me encontraron droga en la maleta._

 _La pelimorada detuvo el movimiento de sus caramelos en su boca, agrandando sus ojos morados sorprendida hacia Cherry, que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y saboreaba los caramelos._

 _-¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _-Excelente pregunta- suspiró, pasándose los dedos entre su corto y desbaratado cabello verde. -. Sólo fui a una fiesta anoche, me ofrecieron y acepté._

 _-Eso no es bueno- sonó preocupada y Cherry se la quedó viendo -. ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila? ¿No te importa cómo esas cosas van afectar tu vida?_

 _-No sabes lo que dices- replicó -. No las has probado de seguro. Por eso dices eso._

 _-¿Y de qué me pierdo?- preguntó levantando una ceja._

 _-Mmm ¿La felicidad infinita?- dudó, la verdad, nunca las había probado aunque siempre le tuvo curiosidad, pero cómo veía a Sweet…debía ser eso, ¿no? -. Mi novia siempre se pone tan risueña y divertida. Muy cariñosa y linda conmigo. Es felicidad- contestó, aunque cuando no lo estaba…la mayor parte del tiempo la trataba…como la trataba hace un rato. Suspiró._

 _-Dirás una temporal- corrigió -. La felicidad que siente al consumirlas, es falsa, es temporal. Es un espejismo. Una ilusión. Se esfuma. Si de verdad quiere ser feliz, tiene que concentrarse de vuelta a la realidad._

 _-No la conoces, guapa- se incomodó por el regaño y le frunció el ceño._

 _-Pues su "felicidad" te trajo a este lío. No me parece correcto que te meta en problemas por su vicio._

 _-No me conoces como para decir eso._

 _-Lo sé pero…te he mirado- sacudió la cabeza -. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero…ella es algo posesiva contigo._

 _-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó con voz seca._

 _-Pues…mi amigo Flash Sentry y yo nos estamos juntando con dos chicos de tu grupo, y pues, han hablado cosas geniales de ti y con lo que llevamos conversando lo pude comprobar por mí misma, pero dicen que últimamente solo la pasas con Sweet, porque siempre te lleva al grupo de ella, separándote del tuyo y ya no sales con ellos...por ella._

 _-Ya me caíste mal- gruñó -. Y ellos no deben andar diciendo esas cosas._

 _-Lo hacen porque están preocupados por ti._

 _-No te metas- le desvió la cara._

 _-Te incomoda oír la verdad- la escuchó decir -. Lo siento si fui entrometida. Me gustaría charlar de nuevo contigo. Salir después de la escuela, ¿Qué dices? Pareces alguien genial._

 _Cherry no le dijo nada, sin mirarla. Escuchó un suspiro, una despedida, el sonido de la silla moverse un poco y sus pasos al irse._

 _-Tú…también lo pareces…- respondió al final, bajando las cejas"._

Cherry sacudió la cabeza, para bajarla hacia su hoja vacía, sólo con su nombre. Sostuvo su cabeza con la mano, sin dejar de pensar en Sweet, en Mistery, en Bonbon…le dieron ganas de robarle una mirada de nuevo, pero al alzar la cabeza hacia donde la había visto sentada, se percató que el pupitre estaba vacío. ¿Ya había terminado? Miró de nuevo su hoja, torció los ojos resignada y se levantó tomando su mochila. Se la entregó a Luna, quien apenas vio su examen vacío, la llamó pero Cherry la ignoró por completo, claro, cojeando de una pierna que se había lastimado de la caída que se dio bajando las escaleras. Salió del salón cerrando fuerte la puerta, para buscar a Bonbon.

Ya no quería lidiar con esta rara mezcla de sentimientos.

Reconocía que actuó mal, ida de los celos y no culpa si Bonbon no la ha buscado en toda la mañana, ya que ella tampoco la buscó.

Pero ahora quería encontrarla, acabar con esto y pedirle perdón. Aunque sentía que Bonbon también le debía una disculpa…aunque no estaba segura, tampoco se lo pediría. Se echaría la culpa de ser posible, pediría perdón por ser una idiota celópata y la tendría de nuevo con ella. Torció el gesto mientras hacía un esfuerzo para hacer mover su pierna derecha, la cual además tenía un corte largo y rasguños, que latían del dolor, por lo que no sólo se ganaba miradas por su andar rápido como raro cojeo, sino porque usaba pantalón, dejando de usar sus tan características faldas cortas cuadriculadas, con tal de no enseñar su pierna dañada. Suspiró con ironía, pues era la pierna que había recibido la caricia de Bonbon ayer.

Al primer lugar que se le ocurrió buscarla fue en su casillero, ya que a veces estaba allí arrimada sola con su celular o hablando con Trixie. En cuanto giró la esquina del pasillo donde se encontraba su casillero, se detuvo en seco al ver que sí, efectivamente estaba allí arrimada, pero Lyra Hearstring estaba allí, recostada a un lado de ella, ambas conversando distraídamente que al decir algo Lyra, Bonbon sonrió ampliamente con una mirada demasiado alegre hacia ella para ambas corear una risas musicales. Pero para los oídos de Cherry fueron ruidos.

Suspiró, volviendo a la otra esquina para apegarse a la pared cerrando los ojos. Perfecto. De nuevo se llevan bien, ¿Demasiado bien? No, Lyra era novia de Bicmac. ¿Y? ¿Eso detenía algún resurgimiento de sentimientos por parte de Bonbon? Tres años son demasiado, ¿Cómo competir con eso? Además, ¿No le afectó la pelea de ayer? Ella no podía dejar de lamentarse y darle vuelta al asunto pero Bonbon…ahí, tranquila, porque… ¿Tenía a Lyra?

Sintió un profundo hueco en el pecho, gruñó con una gran frustración y se giró con fuerza para caminar sentido contrario a ese pasillo, ya harta de cojear. Sentía un frío helado congelar su corazón, lo que lo hacía pesado y que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, y sintió miedo, mucho miedo a que se rompa…de nuevo. "Por favor, no…" suplicó mientras caminaba, sintiendo sus ojos vidriar ante las dudas, la inseguridad y miedo. Junto sus manos y estaban frías. Sólo pensaba en buscar a Mistery Mint. Pero…ella ya no la quería. Sólo lo comprobó aún más ayer, cuando simplemente le quitó los libros de las manos y le dio la espalda mientras la veía correr…alejándose de ella. Cherry descompuso más el rostro y entró al baño pero por andar distraída no se dio cuenta a cuál entró…

-¡AAAHHHH, UNA CHICA!- gritaron Thunderlane y Soarin, que estaban frente a los urinarios, rápidamente buscando subirse el cierre.

-¡Ah, como si me importara lo que están escondiendo!- les gritó ella haciéndose a un lado mientras los dos corrían fuera del baño -. Aunque bueno…me da curiosidad…- admitió, rascándose la barbilla.

-Cherry…- suspiró Flash Sentry paciente, que estaba en los lavamanos. -. ¿Qué haces en el baño de hombres?

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer que espiarlos orinar.

-…

-Y misión cumplida. Ya me voy- exclamó dándose la vuelta y se fue, por supuesto dejando nada convencido a Flash.

-¡Cherry, espera!- la llamó saliendo tras ella, pero la peliverde sólo aceleró el paso. No quería lidiar con nadie ahora, si ni ella misma se aguantaba, pero por tratar de huir forzó su pierna lastimada y se venció, y por el dolor, no tuvo la agilidad de recuperar el equilibrio y empezó a caer de lado -¡Cherry!- volvió a llamarla tomándola en el aire que, aunque de todos modos cayó, fue suave el aterrizaje, ya que un impacto mayor se impidió el que Flash la haya atrapado, colocándola despacio al suelo. -. ¿Por qué huías de mí? ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? ¿Te duele mucho?

Pero Cherry sólo mantuvo la cabeza baja, para que no la viera. Flash descompuso el rostro. Aunque no pudiera verla de frente, sabía que lloraba, pues escuchaba gemidos de un repentino llanto.

-Cherry…- la nombró por última vez, con una voz suave, reemplazando la posición de los brazos para rodearla y abrazarla, consolándola -. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

…

En un cuarto de hospital, una unicornio azulada despertó tras mover dormida un casco hacia su pecho, el cual estaba vendado. Trixie Lulamoon hizo un gesto de dolor y respingó, para acomodarse bocarriba, mirando el vendaje cuadrado de unos veinte centímetros de largo y ancho, que ocultaba la huella del casco de Sunset marcada por la quemadura. Suspiró curvando las cejas. Se sentía mal y culpable. No echaba toda la responsabilidad a Sunset. Sentía que debió ser prudente y no dejar hablar a ese…ente, con ella. Fue lo que le mencionó a Shimmer cuando entró al cuarto de hospital donde se quedaba.

Aunque no pudo convencer para que sus gastos médicos no corrieran a nombre de las Princesas, Trixie se negó rotundamente a quedarse en el castillo. Si ese ente quería encontrarse con Celestia con el Amuleto del Alicornio como le contaron, no era para nada una buena idea siquiera la probabilidad de ese encuentro.

Suspiró y sonrió cortamente al recordar también cómo Rarity la elogiaba tanto por el nuevo camino que había optado en su vida, destacando sus habilidades y carisma en el escenario, y con los potrillos especialmente, ganándose la aprobación de las demás ponies, de Twilight Sparkle.

Al principio se sintió muy avergonzada y cohibida ver de nuevo al resto de mane6, pero ante la aportación de Rarity, le dieron una cálida bienvenida y la sonrisa orgullosa de Twilight le hizo sentir mucha seguridad. "Sabía que eras lo suficientemente lista para darte cuenta" había dicho la Princesa de la Amistad y Trixie le sonrió con cierta petulancia "¡Ja! Hasta que lo admitiste, Sparkle. Tardaste demasiado" soltó, tan típico de ella pero en vez de sonar molesto, sonó gracioso. Sin embargo, pese el momento ameno que se consiguió, se puso seria y habló con Twilight para que Celestia revele la historia tras el Amuleto del Alicornio y pudiera contárselo.

Se sentía con el derecho de saberlo, ya que estaba demasiado involucrada como para que se guarde información de lo que le ocurre. Suspiró. Ahora entendía mucho más a Sunset Shimmer. Esa frustración, impotencia y desesperación que guarda por saber lo que le pasa. Nunca había visto a un pony iluminarse y con una temperatura tan alta como para dañar su piso y su pecho en una quemadura de segundo grado…como también hermoso.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose rara, porque al volver en sí, en el momento que era atacada, aquel brillo incandescente que emanaba el cuerpo de Sunset y melena ondeando como flamas, fue algo precioso de ver, aunque no pudo contemplar porque entonces el ardor de la quemadura le robó su completa atención.

Realmente sintió mucha lástima por esa unicornio y le nació ayudarle. Tal vez si ella misma lograra convencer a ese ente de decir la verdad a cambio de nada…

Trixie se sentó en la cama, relajó su respiración y cerró los ojos.

"Hey, sal de dónde estés. Necesitamos hablar"

" _Si es sobre esa unicornio…"_ escuchó enseguida " _…te aviso de una vez que pierdes el tiempo_ "

"Por favor. Tú hablas de injusticias. Ella pasa por una"

" _Ella nos quemó"_

"Quemó a Trixie. Es el cuerpo de Trixie, no el tuyo"

" _Lastimosamente"_ aclaró para hacer una pausa " _¿Te trataste la herida? ¿Estamos en un hospital?"_

Trixie miró a un lado. Por suerte, el ente dependía mucho de Trixie. Nunca sabía dónde se localizaban, ni veía ni escuchaba cuando Trixie tenía el control absoluto de su cuerpo, mucho menos usar su magia, ni siquiera cuando salía a la superficie. Por eso le impresionó tanto que este ente fuera capaz de salir y controlar su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, cuando apareció Sunset. Literalmente, estaba atrapada en el cuerpo. Encarcelada.

"Sí, pasé la noche en un hospital" le contestó.

" _¿Estás bien? ¿Fue grave?"_

"¿En serio te preocupas por Trixie?"

" _Si debo pasar lo que reste de vida contigo, debemos llevarnos bien, ¿no lo crees?"_

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó con incredulidad "¿Y qué te hace pensar que estarás por siempre en el cuerpo de Trixie?"

" _Cuando pasas miles de años encerrada en un rubí, tratando de salir pero nunca conseguirlo, es tiempo suficiente para encontrar un poco de paz con el único pony que al fin puedes hablar"_ contestó con amargura " _Fui usada por dos ponies alguna vez, pero sólo en ti pude trasladarme, aunque sin mi poder. No sé por qué, pero tu energía era compatible conmigo. Supongo que no estás corrompida lo suficiente y tu magia limpia impidió la mía. Impresionante. Nunca fuiste lo suficientemente egoísta"_

"Dime quién eres" pidió con suavidad, amable. "Trixie merece saberlo"

" _¿Por qué?"_

"Pues…como dijiste. Ya que parece que tendremos toda una vida juntas…más nos vale llevarnos bien" hizo una pequeña pausa "Ser amigas".

" _Amigas…"_ repitió.

Trixie respetó su silencio. Debía ganarse mejor su confianza si quería sacarle información. Pero si alguna vez fue alguien merecedor de ser encarcelado en un rubí que se convirtió en un amuleto de magia oscura, ahora, que han pasado siglos, pareciera no ser la misma. Tan sólo, pudiera. Pues fue cruel con jugar con la situación de Sunset. No bajaría la guardia. Sería astuta, cuidadosa y recelosa.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Canterlot, Twilight abría las cortinas de su cuarto para darse vuelta y ver a Sunset aún dormida en su cama. Últimamente la unicornio no dormía en su cuarto, sino en el de Twilight, compartiendo el colchón. La alicornio se sintió contrariada. Ya van dos ocasiones en el que Sunset casi se transforma, y la segunda fue peor que la anterior, pues había herido a alguien.

Twilight sintió una presión amarga en su pecho, con los ojos arderle un poco. En realidad, anoche, cuando escuchó el suave ronquido de Sunset, había soltado unas lágrimas.

Las primeras lágrimas de frustración. Las primeras lágrimas de tristeza. Lágrimas de añoranza, de recuperar la felicidad de su amiga. Lágrimas de dudas, de inseguridad. Unas lágrimas que rodaron a sus labios, saboreándolas tan saladas. Se sentía en un laberinto que en cada vuelta que daba, sólo encontraba un callejón sin salida, con un muro más grande que el anterior. Empezaba a sentirse incapaz, a dudar.

Ayer, antes de notificar lo sucedido con Trixie a Celestia a través de un carta puesto que se encontraba en Yakyakistán, estaba con Pinkie Pie en la sección oscura de la biblioteca. Ambas tenías diferentes expresiones de un mismo sentimiento, tanto de incomodidad como de temor. La magia oscura en su nivel tan avanzada era tan misántropa y cruel. Le parecía increíble que Celestia fuera capaz de estudiarlas en su tiempo. Contradecía toda la armonía y mensaje de segundas oportunidades y esperanza de Equestria.

Allí encontró el libro de hechizos del Rey Sombra. En sólo verlo, tanto ella como Pinkie se lanzaron una sincronizada mirada, para abrirla.

Por más que le costara decirlo…Sombra era un genio, un villano inteligente que usó para mal su habilidad de crear hechizos pero que no pudo ejecutar a su tiempo al ser detenido por Luna precisamente. Leyó con mayor claridad las características y estudios respecto a cómo penetrar los peores miedos de los ponies y crear pesadillas a base de él, logrando dejar afuera la magia de la Princesa Luna cómo Guardiana del mundo onírico de sus súbditos.

-La Princesa Luna de todos modos no podría meterse en los sueños de Sunset- había dicho Twilight en voz alta -. Porque el hechizo bloquea su magia, impidiendo saber lo que sucede en su mundo onírico, manipulando la subconciente al estar en la última etapa del estado REM del sueño.

-Tal como le ocurre a Sunset- opinó Pinkie Pie con seriedad -. Entonces, ¿Ella está bajo ese hechizo?

-Eso…creo…- respondió con cejas encorvadas pasando páginas del libro -. Si es un hechizo del Rey Sombra, Luna no podía tener contacto con la pesadilla, porque no puede intervenir su magia. Entonces lo que sea que está dentro de Sunset, nos dejó entrar apropósito para intimidarnos con las pesadillas personales de nuestros peores temores. Dejó usar a Luna su magia para entrar como salir y cuando la Princesa quiso de nuevo meterse sin esta vez ser Sunset advertida, no pudo, porque se terminó de bloquear por completo su mundo onírico.

-¿Pero quién le hace esto?

-Yo...- dijo muy frustrada -…aún no lo sé...

Twilight abrió las puertas de su balcón ante ese recuerdo, para recibir el aire dejando danzar su melena. Dejaría dormir a Sunset. Anoche concilió el sueño muy tarde, casi al amanecer. Para ser sincera, Twilight no durmió más que unas tres horas. Se dejó sentar cerca del barandal, con la mirada hacia los jardines del castillo, recuperar la fuerza para otro nuevo día, cuando divisó que un humo verde mágico viajaba en su dirección. Twilight reconoció enseguida que se trataba de una carta enviada por Spike. Se incorporó enseguida apenas el humo se detuvo frente a ella y recuperó su forma de pergamino. Lo desenrolló y lo abrió de inmediato, leyendo la carta.

Al parecer, Moon White le había confirmado que iría a las nueve y media, y ya había pasado un poco más de una hora y no llegaba.

-¡Genial, lo que me faltaba!- se quejó con el peso del estrés sobre su lomo.

Si lo conocía bien, sabría que cuando da su palabra y compromiso a algo, cumplía con ella. Si tardaba, era porque algo debió haberle pasado.

Se acercó al cuarto de Applejack, donde encontró a la vaquera frente a un espejo acomodándose el sombrero.

-Debo salir- avisó con prisa -. Por alguna razón Moon White no ha ido a Ponyville a cruzar el espejo. No tardo. Por favor, atiendan bien a Sunset y díganle…

-…una de las tantas excusas que has usado- le interrumpió mirándola -. Tranquila. Ya estamos acostumbradas- arrugó la frente al mirar su rostro -. ¿Estás bien, Twilight?

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba para salir del cuarto.

Una vez fuera en el pasillo, no le dio tiempo a Applejack a que la atajara por la mentira y apretó los ojos e iluminó su cuerno, teletransportándose afueras del castillo, concentrarse de nuevo y volver a teletransportarse en otra zona de Canterlot.

Así hizo un par de veces más hasta que se encontró frente a la casa de Moon White. Tocó la puerta insistentemente pero no recibió respuesta. Curvó las cejas. ¿Habría salido ya? Debía estar fuera. Sí, eso sería. Aunque… volvió a tocar, esta vez posando una oreja sobre la puerta, comprobando el silencio de la casa. Por alguna razón le daba mala espina y sintió preocupación, sólo para asegurarse…allanaría su casa por segunda ocasión y se teletransportó en su sala.

-¿Moon White?- lo llamó, moviendo la cabeza mirando el alrededor de la modesta sala. Se asomó a la cocina, encontrándola igual de sola. -. ¡Moon White!- lo llamó desde debajo de las escaleras que dirigía a los cuartos.

Subió los escalones y al llegar al siguiente piso, recordó cuál era su cuarto y comprobó que su puerta estaba entreabierta que mientras se acercaba a ella, pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba allí…durmiendo.

"¿En serio?" se quejó ingresando al cuarto "¿Te quedaste dormido? Qué poco profesional" comentó en su cabeza para desviar la mirada hacia el escritorio. Estaba desarreglado, con hojas dispersas, libros y cuadernos abiertos. La lámpara aún estaba encendida y había una taza de café a medio beber. Twilight sabía muy bien ese tipo de escenario. Una noche en vela de estudio. Entonces, ¿Se había desvelado? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Por eso se quedó dormido? ¿Sería sobre lo que avanzó ayer en el otro mundo? La curiosidad le hizo caminar hacia el escritorio y levitar unas hojas pero torció el gesto, devolviéndolas en su lugar. Las vería cuando despertara o si no sentiría que estaba fisgoneando. Y con "cuando despertara" se refería a que ella lo iba a despertar.

-Moon White- lo llamó con suavidad, para tampoco asustarlo.

Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia el unicornio, quien estaba acostado bocabajo, casi al filo de aquel lado del colchón, con una pata delantera que colgaba de la cama, la melena negra desarreglada y la boca un poco entreabierta. Se veía cansado pero a la vez en un plácido sueño, con esa serenidad que ya le había visto cuando se queda dormido, que realmente sintió lástima despertarlo.

-Hey, Moon White- insistió, levantando un casco, dudando si darle un pequeño toque sobre el lomo, o mejor en la cabeza.

Torció el gesto. Mejor le levantaría esa pata que colgaba…o le arreglara la melena que tenía sobre sus ojos haciéndola hacia atrás y que el movimiento lo despertara. Aún no se decidía cuando empezó a acercar su casco.

No sabría bien si fue por su sombra sobre él, o el calor de la mirada que le tenía, o la misma sensación de cercanía que estaba, pero sea lo que sea, eso, despertó a Moon White, levantando con un movimiento rápido la pata que colgaba, que no dejó tiempo para reaccionar a Twilight…cuando retrocedió unos pasos al recibir un golpe en el rostro.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?!- gritó el unicornio ceñudo irguiéndose en la cama y levantando el casco en amenaza, para agrandar sus ojos y dejar caer la quijada, al ver a la alicornio con ambos cascos a un lado de su rostro -. ¿Twilight?- se sorprendió.

-¿Moon White?- dudó también, impresionada, aun tocándose donde recibió el golpe.

-¿Te…golpeé?- dudó, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Me… golpeaste?- dudó también, para mirarlo y apartarse los cascos del rostro, mostrando un moretón que ya le latía del dolor. Moon White apretó los labios, agrandando aun más lo ojos.

-¡Te golpeé!- gritó en pánico saltando de la cama. -. ¡A una yegua! ¡A ti!

-¡Me golpeaste!- gritó también, ocultando de nuevo el moretón con los cascos.

-¡Oh, por Celestia!- exclamó preocupado y avergonzado, curvando las cejas -. Yo…lo lamento tanto. Lo siento, perdón- decía, acercándose con un casco en alto.

-¿Pero qué ocurre contigo?- se quejó, ceñuda -. ¿Acaso tenías puesta una herradura? ¡Me diste un buen golpe!

-P-pero…¡Tú tienes la culpa!- la señaló.

-¿Cómo? ¡Yo fui la que recibió el golpe!

-Pues vivo solo. ¡No se me hace natural sentir a alguien respirándome la cara! Creí que eras… ¡Yo qué sé! ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un lunático? ¡¿Un lunático ladrón?!

-¡No te respiraba en la cara! Y vine porque te quedaste dormido.

-Hice una siesta de quince minutos a las siete y media ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Más de diez y media!- exclamó.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué poco profesional!

-Lo mismo dije- reprochó y él cerró los ojos exhalando con fuerza por la boca, para quedar mirando donde la alicornio mantenía su casco.

-Twilight…- suspiró en un lamento, apartándole sus cascos para ver el moretón. Sus ojos se expresaron muy avergonzados y arrepentidos -. Lo siento tanto- se volvió a disculpar con una voz que hizo que Twilight se lo tomara más en serio.

-Lo sé- se limitó en contestar viéndolo sacudir la cabeza, en reproche y contrariado.

-Déjame…revisar…-decía con cierto afán, caminando hacia el baño del cuarto -…el botiquín…debo tener algo qué ponerte o saldré a comprar…

-No me duele tanto- aclaró para llevarse un casco al moretón y presionarlo, sólo logrando que torciera el rostro en gesto de dolor.

-Sólo quieres hacerme sentir menos culpable- le decía desde el baño -. Esto es simplemente genial- dijo con amargura -. Primero soy un mirón, después, te golpeo, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Halarte de la melena hasta mi cueva?

-Jajajaja ¡auch!- se quejó durante la risa por estirar la mejilla.

-No era un chiste- aclaró serio saliendo del baño con un tubo de crema -. Enhorabuena aún tengo un poco de esta crema mágica- anunció acercándose.

-¿Medicina mágica?- preguntó ella viéndolo acercar -. Bueno…sé que Canterlot está muy avanzando en esa rama de estudios, aunque sus medicinas son muy caras al estar en pruebas y son especiales.

-Dímelo a mí…- farfulló para sí.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada- suspiró para estirarle el tubo de crema-. Cura cualquier golpe al restregarte con la crema en movimientos circulares en el área afectada durante un minuto.

-¿Y aún queda?- dudó ella arrugando la frente, viendo el tubo exprimido hasta más no poder.

-Lo usaba más para mis alumnos. Ya sabes. Durante el receso o las propias prácticas salían unos por ahí lastimados…y sí que pasaba a menudo como verás- recordó con una tenue sonrisa para pasarle el tubo. Twilight lo tomó con su magia y exprimió, logrando sacar lo que quedaba de crema. -. Creo que con eso será suficiente- aclaró levantando la mirada y descompuso de nuevo el rostro al ver el moretón -. Golpeé a una yegua… a ti- se repitió y curvó las cejas, con horrible remordimiento molestándole el pecho -. Mi padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba y cuando pase a otra vida, me halará de la oreja no importa la edad que tenga- arrugó más la frente -. En serio, perdóname. Me siento terrible- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Hey- lo llamó con media sonrisa mientras se llevaba el casco hacia el moretón y restregárselo con la crema. -. Fue un accidente.

-De todas formas…lo siento…-insistió para mirar cómo se colocaba la crema -. Movimientos circulares- recordó.

-Eso hago.

-No. Estás haciendo arriba abajo.

-Creo que sé lo es que un círculo, Moon White.

-Sí, pero subes y bajas, pero no vas bien hacia los lados- corregía y ella le frunció el ceño.

-¿Todavía que me golpeas te me pones terco?

-Sólo quiero que lo hagas bien o no hará el efecto.

-Hazlo tú entonces, ya que eres el doctor- reprochó, bajando el casco.

-¡No!- advirtió levantando su casco de inmediato para colocarlo en su mejilla y continuar el movimiento -. Si no es continuo, no hará efecto y ya no hay más crema- llamó la atención.

-Auch.

-Lo siento- dijo suavizando el masaje sobre su rostro, mirando donde su casco presionaba con delicadeza el golpe, casi en una caricia.

Twilight le miró la expresión de su rostro, aun culpable pero a la vez atento mientras la curaba, con un ceño suave entre sus cejas, concentrado. Lo vio aún ciertamente cansado, esa apariencia "usada" que dijo Discord. Nunca le había mirado con atención su rostro ni tenido tan cerca, dándose cuenta que había perdido elasticidad de su piel, tenía cierto arco bajo sus ojos, como huella del propio cansancio, así como la piel ciertamente apagada, dándole aspecto frágil. ¿Siempre había tenido esa apariencia? Y es que pese se expresaba así físicamente, algo, el semblante, su siempre disposición, de alguna forma dejaba pasar desapercibido esa apariencia en Moon White. Y es que había mucho más en ese rostro, un algo, un destello que cubría esa apariencia, no estaba segura, pero sea lo que sea, era encantador de ver.

El unicornio apartó los ojos de donde le colocaba la crema y le dio una mirada rápida hacia sus ojos para devolverla hacia donde tenía su casco, pero entonces arrugó la frente y regresó su mirada hacia sus ojos violetas.

Twilight miró también los suyos grises al ver cómo había devuelto la vista hacia sus ojos, la forma en que los miraba tan directa, incluyendo el pensamiento que había tenido, más el movimiento suave de su casco en su mejilla, le hizo sentir una extraña incomodidad de vergüenza, como un extraño calor en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó él.

-¿Ah?

-Te pasa algo, ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Tus ojos…- decía para darle una última mirada a ellos y desviar sus ojos devuelta hacia donde terminaba de masajear el moretón, el cual el dolor cada vez mitigaba más -…tienen una expresión apagada…- respondió arrugando un poco la frente.

-Nada, sólo estoy cansada. También me desvelé ayer.

-No, no- negó levantando una sonrisa de satisfacción por su seguridad de contradecirle y la volvió a mirar con astucia -. Yo sí que sé cuando hablamos de desvelo y cansancio, y esos ojos, no están gastados de mala noche.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó casi en instinto de continuar la conversación, mirando su reacción.

Moon White abrió la boca pero la cerró, apretando los dientes mirando de nuevo donde le curaba el golpe.

-¿De qué?- insistió ella y él dejó el masaje, pero mantuvo el casco en su mejilla, sin mirarla. -. Moon White- lo llamó alzando una pata delantera para apartarle el casco del rostro y mientras se lo bajaba, él le devolvió la mirada y lo soltó rápido:

-Están gastados por llorar.

Twilight sintió cómo si un telón cayera delante de ella y fuera expuesta ante una millonaria multitud. Una ola de vergüenza la revolcó, como el recuerdo de estar descargando un llanto silencioso en la madrugada. Se sentía tan exhibida, avergonzada, como desalentada y frustrada. Y es que no importaba lo que haga, no encontraba nada en lo que leía. Tampoco en lo que veía en los pasados y sus saltos. Sus amigas la ayudan, están ahí pero…no las siente tan cercanas como antes. Como si estuviesen ahí como…obligadas, porque realmente no les nacía ayudar a Sunset, porque ya parecían haberla condenado mucho antes.

No sabía qué hacer. Ya estaba por desesperarse. Pero no debía hacerlo. Jamás. Era una líder. Debía mantener la compostura. Pero era tan difícil ver cómo una amiga se le va de sus cascos, y deja de ser la pony que alguna vez quiso tanto y ahora…ya no sabía cómo tratar. Esa frase, la de "no puedes salvar a todos", le había quitado el sueño, la energía, la esperanza, y la bloquearon mentalmente. Ya no sabía qué camino escoger y no sabía bien a quién preguntar. Porque nadie sabía nada. Se sentía mucho peor que cuando entró en pánico cuando no sabía qué hacer para romper el hechizo de las sirenas…que irónicamente, quien la alentó y animó…fue la propia Sunset Shimmer.

Podía sentir que la garganta se le inflamaba y se hacía nudo, se mordió el labio inferior en resistencia, pero igual se le descompuso el rostro, sintiendo el fuerte ardor en sus ojos, exigiendo llorar como se debe, no en silencio ni en resistencia como anoche, que no la dejó desahogar enteramente, que pese su lucha, se humedecieron tan rápido que apenas pestañeó, se le cayeron, paseándose de nuevo en sus mejillas.

Moon White la miró impresionado. No fue su intención hacerla llorar y…¡tampoco se esperaba tener que lidiar con su llanto! Así que no supo cómo reaccionar, quedándose en su lugar, con una presión en su pecho, mirándola mientras a ella se le escapó un jadeo de lamento, sólo haciendo que se sintiera más avergonzada y agachara la cabeza. Con el temor de que se fuera de allí en ese estado, Moon White soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Twilight…- la nombró con una voz que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, casi en un suspiro, acercándose a ella-…está bien llorar...- le susurró, como si fuese un secreto, a la par que bajaba su cabeza para ver su rostro-…eso no cambia lo que eres. Sigues teniendo la fortaleza, la templanza y la valiente pony que ha dado la cara por nosotros sin esperar nada cambio. Yo…no te juzgaré. No lo haré. Puedes…si quieres, confiar en mí y dejar las lágrimas escurrirse y decirme…por qué lloras.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, acumulándose más de lágrimas y levantó la cabeza con un ceño.

-Estoy llorando por Sunset- exclamó con voz quebrada pero conservando cierta firmeza -. Y sé que no te importa Sunset. No puedo decirte nada sin que hagas amonestaciones de rechazo hacia ella, cosa que me duele pues hablas de mi amiga- agregó, saliéndosele más como un reproche -. Tú no vas a entender mi posición. No sabes…lo que es estar en mi lugar- calló, negando con la cabeza -. Me siento tan…impotente. Tan atrapada…- se dijo más para sí misma, sintiendo otra nuevas tiras tibias de sus lágrimas recorrer su rostro, cuando la envolvió una repentina suavidad, un calor, aquel único que se siente, cuando te dan un abrazo.

Así. De golpe. Sin pensarlo, ni dudarlo, Moon White se acercó a ella y abrió sus cascos para envolverla.

Twilight se pasmó ante el repentino abrazo, abriendo más los ojos mientras aún le caían ciertas lágrimas.

-Alguna vez…me importó- habló, sorprendiendo a Twilight -. Fue la pony que más me importaba…en ese entonces- agregó con voz lejana y apagada -. Ella fue mi…- suspiró, cerrando los ojos -…mi mejor amiga, Twilight, y…ese tipo de lugar que ocupa un pony, se te queda en el corazón…y donde lo estuvo ella, dejó una herida que aún supura y me molesta al mismo tiempo sentirme y reaccionar así. Pero eso no importa. Yo… no sé lo que es estar en tu lugar…- intentaba concluir la idea -…tal vez no…estime a Sunset como lo haces tú pero… sé que quiero ayudarte. Quiero comprenderte, para poder…cumplirte mi promesa. Habla lo que quieras, yo…no voy a hacerte sentir mal. Lo que quiero decir…es que…-se interrumpió, con esa presión en el pecho y la verdad, descubriendo las propias palabras que decía -…que ahora me importas tú.

Tras decir eso, se silenció, mirando el alrededor del cuarto sin necesariamente prestarle atención, al igual que Twilight, algo extraños tras decir y recibir respectivamente, esas palabras, que podría interpretarse de varios significados.

La alicornio dejó dibujar una sonrisa torcida entre sus lágrimas, percibiendo esas palabras como un bálsamo para aliviar la angustia que residía en su corazón y recién, alzó sus patas para corresponderle el abrazo. Envolver su cuerpo con ellas. Acomodar su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, dejando sus alas descansar, dejando caer las lágrimas con ciertos jadeos, terminando de liberar en un llanto todo lo que acumulaba dentro.

Necesitaba sacarlo. Necesitaba limpiarse para despejar su mente. Encontrando un puerto seguro. Un pedazo de tiempo para encontrar alivio de sus problemas, estrés y preocupaciones.

Entre aquel silencio que los envolvió, Twilight percibió un corto movimiento de los cascos de Moon White en su lomo, que rozaban también sus alas, en un intento de mostrar consuelo. Parpadeó lento, con un calor en su rostro al despertarse un perezoso rubor al sentirse…tan enternecida por el gesto.

Él sintió su pelaje y plumas tan tiernas y suaves al tacto, y esa sensación que atrapó de sus cascos, había subido por sus patas y recorrido hasta las puntas de su melena, conmoviéndolo entero, ardiéndole las mejillas, sonrojándose. Pero arrugó la frente y detuvo el movimiento, por la sensación que provocó. Se quedó quieto, asimilando lo que sentía.

Ella sólo pegó un lado del rostro en su hombro, dejando caer la última lágrima y soltó un profundo suspiro, de esos que pareces que te desprendes un pedazo de algo, sintiéndose mejor.

No era su primer abrazo. Ya habían tenido uno. Pero éste, había provocado sensaciones diferentes. Sólo mantuvieron el abrazo. Uno cálido, reconfortante, que los hizo sentir una mezcla extraña de paz, sosiego y bienestar.

En ese silencio, ya más relajada, cayó en cuenta en la situación en la que estaba ahora, en ese cuarto, abrazada de quién, pensando en qué parte de la línea habían cruzado, despertándole más la curiosidad de descubrirlo, de qué más era, porque sinceramente, este gesto, la sorprendió, pero de una forma agradable. Sólo pensó, en que esta amistad estaba más íntima, más unida, de lo que pensó que tendría con él. Y no le desagradó la idea.

Con la cabeza ciertamente nublada por las sensaciones despertadas en ese abrazo, al mismo tiempo se fueron separando, aun sin emitir palabra alguna, y por un momento corto, tener los rostros cerca, intercambiándose una mirada suave hacia sus caras. Algo tenían atravesado en la garganta, en el pecho. Pero se limitaron a ese cruce de miradas.

Ella se pasó los cascos a los ojos y mejillas, secándose el rastro de sus lágrimas, mientras a su vez, miraba con una sonrisa agradecida al unicornio, quien ya mantenía una suya levantada, mirando que esos ojos violetas empezaban a recuperae ese brillo usual, y sonreír más al ver que el moretón había desaparecido por completo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que Twilight pudo soltar con seguridad.

Fue una sola palabra, una simple, una de las primeras que aprendes cuando recién empiezas a aprender modales; era un simple agradecimiento pero cargaba tantas cosas y salió tan suave, tan dulce, al menos así las sintió Moon White, que por su parte, le sonrió de lado, con ese esplendor que decoraba su rostro, levantándole una ceja inclinando un extremo de su rostro hacia ella, con sus ojos grises bien abiertos y seguros mirándola firmemente, con un delicado ceño, sagaz.

Ella soltó una corta risa, tan liviana que parecía flotar al son del viento, expandiendo más la sonrisa, no teniendo idea de lo que diría, pero sin dudarlo, reconocía que con esa mueca que sacó de su gran repertorio, expresaba que tenía planeado algo.

…

-¡¿Dónde está?!- se quejó Rainbow Dash frente a la base de la estatua con las demás.

-¿Hablas de Moon White o de Sonata?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-¡Pues ambos!- contestó ceñuda mientras un autobús se estacionaba en la calle frente a ellas, para al retomar su camino, dejar a la vista a Sonata Dusk.

-¡Viniste como invocada!- chilló Pinkie Pie alegre y la sirena expandió la sonrisa, cruzando la calle enseguida.

-¡Pinkie Pie!- celebró Dusk mientras la fiestera se apartaba del grupo para recibirla.

Y es que ambas habían creado su propio saludo. Con un juego de manos, que cambiaban de lugares las palmas, llevándoselas hacia arriba y abajo, repitiendo movimientos, chocando las manos, corearon:

-¡Dan! ¡Dan! ¡Debi! ¡Debi! ¡Toca la sinfónica! ¡Zibi! ¡Zibi! ¡Jota! ¡Jota! ¡Zibi! ¡Zibi! ¡ZA!- finalizaron con un chasqueo de dedos y un choque de caderas, para abrazarse con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eh…eso es nuevo…-murmuró Rarity.

-¡Te extrañé mucho!- corearon aun en el abrazo.

-¡Lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada de voluntaria!- se disculpó Sonata para separarse del abrazo -. Además, he pasado toda la semana con Rain Shinning para probar qué tanto ha cambiado- comentó para sonreír delicadamente mirando hacia arriba -. Es muy lindo, y divertido, y bueno, y muy lindo, ¡También le gusta cantar! Aunque no se atreve en público. Es tan lindo, y dedicado, ¿ya dije que era lindo? Por si las dudas ¡Es muy lindo!- celebró juntando las manos con una enorme e inocente sonrisa. -. Y su energía…- murmuró suavizando la mirada -. Es hermosa…- comentó para llevarse las manos a su pecho y ver sólo ella, esa energía azul eléctrico, manteniéndose en ella.

-¿A alguien le gusta el chico nuevo?- se burló Pinkie Pie hincándole una mejilla de Sonata.

-No, no lo creo- contestó apartándole el dedo manteniendo la sonrisa -. Solo digo que es lindo, como humano. Además no es un chico. Es un adulto y nos llevamos bien aunque yo…bueno…soy yo…una sirena milenaria en el cuerpo de una colegiala. Puedo ser su bisabisabisabisabisabisabisabisabi…

-¿Podrían decir de qué hablan?- le interrumpió Applejack.

-¡Uh, uh! ¿Recuerdan al malvado que quiso abusar de Sonata hace meses atrás y ella lo atacó y le absorbió algo que no sabía y lo dejó inconsciente y ella creyó que lo había matado?- preguntó Pinkie como carretilla y las demás asintieron -. ¡Pues ahora es bueno!

-¿Qué? ¿Segura?- preguntó Fluttershy admirada, como las demás, mirando a Sonata.

-Pues sí. Al parecer yo le quité su energía negativa, lo limpié- dijo mientras hacía como si limpiara una ventana -. Y estoy segura porque lo siento en su energía- anchó la sonrisa cerrando los ojos, ubicando sus brazos tras su espalda -. Está limpio.

-¿Puedes…erradicar…la energía negativa…?- preguntaba Applejack, pensativa como esperanzada -. ¿Podrás…hacer lo mismo con Sunset?

Las demás levantaron cabeza enseguida, más atentas ante la probabilidad. Sonata parpadeó, mordiéndose el labio y juntando sus dedos índices con una pierna doblaba sobre la otra.

-Ahm…no tengo idea… ¿no es una magia oscura? Creo que es diferente… ¿no?- dudó torciendo el gesto, rascándose la cabeza, y las demás no supieron qué contestar.

-¡¿Dónde está Moon White para esta cosa de magia?!- se volvió a quejar Rainbow Dash y dio una patada en el que dejó posando su pie sobre donde se cruzaba al portal.

…

Sunset había despertado, pero no tenía ánimos de salir de la cama. A ratos, se quedaba dormida de nuevo, para volver a despertar y mantener los ojos cerrados, arropada en esa suavidad de la sábana. Lo creyó mejor para todos. Que se quedara sola, en el cuarto, en cama lo que reste del día…o de su vida. Parecía entrar en otra etapa de emociones. Primero; pasó por angustia; después, defensiva; ahora, depresión.

No tenía que decírselo Twilight, pero la forma en que le cruzaba palabras, como si no hubiera acabado de visitar a alguien que mandó al hospital. Sunset sintió mucha angustia de que Twilight perdiera la fe en ella. Si lo hiciera…no le quedaría a nadie confiable en Equestria. No sabía dónde estaba, y ya ni le importaba. La verdad, ya no importaba nada.

No recordaba sentirse tan desalentada y triste desde…

Suspiró, cerrando con fuerza a los ojos al sentirlos vidriosos.

Sabía lo que era que alguien de quien te acostumbraste, cambiaba contigo.

Sunset estaba consciente lo cambiante y difícil de tratar que siempre fue. En especial desde potrilla. Recordó aquella ocasión que rechazó el casco de Moon White, rechazando así su acuerdo de amistad. Para la siguiente vez que fue al parque, ya no fue recibida con él abalanzándose. Tampoco aguardándola con esa entusiasmada sonrisa en el campo de flores.

Estaba, sí, pero jugando con otro grupo de potrillos, cuando Sunset comprobó…que al fin la había dejado en paz. De que había conseguido captar el mensaje que no lo quería cerca. De que ya nunca más volvería a lidiar con sus molestas preguntas, molestas atenciones, molestas motivaciones, molestas sonrisas, esa molesta compañía…y sintió el amargo sentimiento de abandono crecer en su pecho, recorriéndole lentamente el cuerpo, como carcomiéndola.

Apenas comprobó que se fue, ya lo extrañaba.

Lo había perdido.

Estaba sola, de nuevo.

Pero… ¿No era lo que quería? Ya no lo sabía.

Sólo se sentó sola, en el campo de flores, como siempre lo había hecho antes de que él empezara a frecuentar el parque. Intentaba inútilmente el hechizo…pero se distraía para mirarlo jugar, sosteniendo con su magia una pelota que era lanzada por cinco potrillos más entre diferentes razas. Se veía feliz…pero ella tan miserable. Siempre estuvo sola toda su vida, pero desde ese momento, jamás se había sentido tan inconforme de estarlo. Había probado la amistad…le había gustado…y no supo aprovecharlo. La ignoró ese sábado y para el próximo, él no apareció, lo que le hizo pensar en pánico, que dejaría de venir. Que ya ni lo volvería a ver. Jamás. ¿Mejor o peor? No sabía. Sólo sabía...que lo quería de vuelta. Y exactamente es cómo se sentía ahora.

Desde donde estaba acostada en la cama, Sunset dejó caer una lágrima, estirando un casco a una almohada y abrazarla, cerrándosele los ojos, con ese ardor en el corazón.

Lo extrañó en su momento…y lo extrañaba más que nunca ahora. El único amigo que hizo en Equestria. A quién dañó. Por eso temía tanto querer. Su destino estaba marcado con la desgracia de sólo provocar daño por donde pasaba, hasta en otro mundo. Por eso apenas se reformó, dudaba tanto en juntarse con Las Rainbooms. Se le hacía tan difícil volver a entregarse. Volver a ser feliz por la compañía de alguien y de dar lo mismo. Pero Applejack no la dejó apartarse como quería. La sinceridad con la que hablaba sobre la amistad, sobre creer en ella, de mostrar interés en conocerla realmente; le hizo pensar en la tan sola probabilidad, de ser feliz rodeada de otras personas, que no sea ella misma. De nuevo. Y así creció el lazo entre las seis, cuando permitió dejarlas pasar. Se permitió aceptarlas.

Entendía lo que era amistad, porque aprendió a valorarla.

Dejó abrir la boca, como si le faltara el aire. Ocultó su rostro en la almohada, recordando de golpe escenas cortadas de ese lazo que tuvo con Moon White hasta la adolescencia. Una amistad en la que entregó poco y recibió demasiado. Una en que no supo apreciarlo en su momento, que sólo reformada, la venda cayó de sus ojos y se horrorizó de ver que pudo aprovecharla tan bien como la que tiene con Las Rainbooms y Trixie, pero no lo hizo; una en la que se aprovechó de los sentimientos y confianza del otro, usándolo a su favor. Si tan mal se sintió por lo que le hizo a Flash Sentry por jugar con él, pues sentía el triple con Moon White.

Forzar su cabeza a recuerdos tan antiguos le hacía provocar jaqueca, como en una repentina desesperación. "Te lo dije" escuchó de nuevo la voz y aspiró del susto "tú no puedes querer en ninguna de su máxima expresión". La unicornio se quedó quieta y se atrevió a hacer algo que no quería "No te vayas, quiero escucharte" dijo a la nada, esperando respuesta.

-¿Sunset?- la llamó Rarity desde la puerta -. Se hace más tarde, ya están hasta preparando el almuerzo de mediodía y nos has desayu…

-No tengo apetito- contestó, manteniendo esa posición.

-Querida…debes co…

-Sólo déjame, Rarity. Descuida. No saldré de aquí. A ningún lado.

-Pero eso tampoco está bien.

"Nada de lo que hacemos está bien" pensó para sí, apretando más la almohada, invocando de nuevo el sueño. Un momento…¿habló en plural?

-Me preocupa- susurró la modista apenas salió del cuarto y encontrarse con el pasillo con las demás -. El estado en el que está…no es bueno para ella.

-¡Esto es un desastre!- chilló Pinkie Pie abriendo mucho los ojos. -. Yo no sé ustedes pero lo que menos puedo tolerar es alguien deprimido.

-¿Y si está fingiendo?- dudó Rainbow.

-Pues Applejack se hubiera dado cuenta, ¿O no?- preguntó tomando de los cachetes a la vaquera.

-Tal vez pero juega muy bien con las emociones- exclamó la terrestre apartándose de los cascos de Pinkie y acariciarse las mejillas. -. Puedo sentir que no miente pero puedo estar equivocándome.

-Y no nos señales con el casco- le dijo Rainbow a Pinkie -. Tú también la recelas.

-Sí pero…-decía con voz baja y descomponiendo el rostro -…está triste. Muy triste. De seguro perdió su sonrisa… ¡Y eso me afecta!

-Ponies- saludó Celestia caminando hacia donde estaban. Ellas enseguida dejaron de hablar e hicieron una reverencia mientras la alicornio blanca se detenía frente a ellas -. Buenos días.

-Buenos días- corearon irguiéndose y dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Sigue dormida Twilight?- dudó -. No la he visto y necesito hablar con ella.

-Ella salió- avisó Fluttershy delicadamente.

-Asuntos del espejo- resumió Pinkie Pie.

-Esa pony no para- comentó Celestia, "ninguna" pensó, para sacudir la cabeza -. Por favor, apenas llegue, le dicen que vaya a buscarme. Me urge hablarle.

-Claro- respondió Applejack -. Princesa…sobre el Amuleto del Alicornio…

-Es precisamente lo que quiero hablarle- le contestó sin perder la seriedad -. De eso y otras cosas más- agregó mirando la puerta de la habitación de Sunset para darse vuelta e irse.

Las ponies se intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa. Si sólo solicitaba a Twilight… ¿No podría saberlo ellas?

…

Bonbon estaba sentada, al filo de la terraza de un edificio. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el suave viento refrescar su rostro humedecido por el sudor tras una misión de simulacro. Podía sentir la cercanía de su pareja sentada a su lado, dando cara al paisaje de la ciudad.

Golden movía las piernas tal niña como si se tratara de un columpio, ignorando ambas por completo los 300 metros de altura en el que estaban.

Ambas usaban una camiseta negra de cuello de tortuga con mangas hasta los codos, un pantalón del mismo color con altura hasta las rodillas, botas de cuero y un cinturón multifunción.

Repentinamente, ambas pieles se erizaron al mismo tiempo, para expandir una sonrisa y abrir los ojos transmitiéndose un rápido mensaje, para sincronizadas, lanzarse hacia atrás, caer y rodar por el piso y de uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón, tirar con precisión y fuerza una tira metálica que se deslizó al suelo y chocar con algo, cerrarse con fuerza, uniendo y apretando unos tobillos con las pequeñas pero numerosas y afiladas púas enterrándose en su piel.

Una joven con el mismo atuendo que usaban ellas, retardó su silencioso ataque hacia ambas ante el punzante dolor de aquella herramienta, que también le impidió continuar su andar, dándole suficiente tiempo para ser tirada al suelo cuando Golden se deslizó hacia sus tobillos ya como punto referencial de debilidad y la pateó allí, haciéndola caer, enredar sus piernas con las suyas en una retorcida posición mientras le sostenía los brazos, estirándoselos más de lo que llegaban, cruzándolos sobre su cuello, apretándolo, enrojeciendo el rostro.

Por otro lado, la pareja de aquella chica ya vencida, un joven fornido, resistió tener esa tira metálica enterrada en un sólo tobillo, dirigiéndose a Bonbon, quien impulsándose con las piernas, se levantó de un salto del suelo y rodeó su brazo tras el cuello de él, apretando el cuello de su camiseta con el ademán de alzársela para ubicarla sobre su cabeza y ganar tiempo cubriéndole el rostro con ella, pero él le tomó el brazo y con un movimiento rápido, se lo torció, enredó su piernas tras una suya y la hizo flaquear al atinarle detrás de la rodilla, impulsándola hacia adelante, sin embargo, ella resistió el dolor de la torcedura del brazo y con esa misma, hizo puño la mano y apretando los dientes la levantó, golpeándole bajo la mandíbula, darse vuelta manteniendo la pierna de él con la suya, enredándola y así hacerle perder el equilibro, levantar el otro brazo hacia atrás y golpearlo tres veces seguidas con el codo sobre la mandíbula, dejándosela ya lo suficientemente herida para empezar a sangrar por la boca, mientras con el brazo herido se las arreglaba para quitarle de su mismo cinturón, y tirar una esfera que hizo explotar entre ellos, pero él alcanzó a tomarla del brazo torcido y no la dejó ir mientras se expandía la cortina que explotó de la esfera, siendo que ésta contenía gas que dificultaba la respiración. Sin poder ver ni respirar, Bonbon se resistía a ceder a él y le daba pelea.

No importaba el género. El tamaño. La edad. No era cuestión de fuerza, sino de agilidad, pensar rápido…de usar tus "herramientas" necesarias.

Entonces Bonbon sintió unos brazos enroscarse por detrás de ella, impidiéndole continuar la lucha, pero se dejó, porque su cuerpo, su ser, su conciencia, reconocía como una parte de ella misma esa intromisión, y cedió a ser halada con fuerza rápida hacia atrás, separándola violenta de su atacante, pero haciéndole emitir cierto jadeo de dolor ante su brazo torcido. Sin embargo no era impedimento. Salieron de donde estaba el gas y sincronizadas, Golden y ella levantaron a la otra atacante, que tenía ahora la tira metálica enredada en sus muñecas, y la lanzaron hacia donde estaba la cortina de gas, esperando el malentendido y sí, se sonrieron cuando su propia pareja atacaba a la suya por confundirla con Bonbon.

Sin esperar a que el gas se dispara, salieron de allí por el ascensor, ardiéndoles el pecho provocado por el gas, así como el latir loco del brazo izquierdo de Bonbon por la torcedura, pero apenas se inmutaban a algo. Habían recibido golpes muchísimos peores. Casi se quejaban de la facilidad de este encuentro. Aunque a juzgar de todo, ellos parecían cansados ya. Eso pasa cuando lidian por su parte la misión, no en equipo. Entonces Bonbon sacó un celular de tapa y color negro de su bolsillo y marcó al único número, lo puso en altavoz y en medio de ellas.

-Ése eran los últimos que quedaban en el contrareloj- avisó su Superior apenas contestó-. Ustedes fueron la pareja que aprobaron este simulacro. Pero…Sweetie Drops- llamó la atención y la joven del cabello bicolor sintió helarse la sangre -. Estabas distraída.

-Lo sé, Superior.

-No puedes distraerte.

-Lo sé, Superior.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo…-dudaba en responder, mirando a su pareja, quien también miraba con cierto reproche por su distracción, pero a la vez, con interés -…cosas de Bonbon.

-Sweetie…- soltó con un suspiro, mostrándose contrariado-…es tu vida falsa- recordó con voz seca, lo que tensó el ambiente de ellas -. No tiene por qué afectarte. Todo lo relacionado con Bonbon es sólo un montaje y no, ¿Me escuchas? no debe por qué afectarte. Estás con un pie dentro en la Agencia para terminar de ser una agente profesional ¿Y debo repetírtelo?-reclamó con la voz más acelerada y dura.

-No- contestó con firmeza -, yo lo sé, Superior.

-Entonces que sea la última vez que lo repita.

-Lo será, confíe en mí.

-Y lo hago- relajó más su voz -. Vayan a casa.

-Gracias, Superior- corearon ambas para cerrar la llamada.

\- Tú no te distraes en las misiones- exclamó sin rodeos la pelinaranja, con acusación -. Sweetie, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es momento?

-Lo es si vas andar molestando al Superior y obvio, yo salvándote el trasero por distraída.

-No necesitaba tu…

-¿Qué te ocurre?- insistió perdiendo la serenidad y con exigencia -. Escúpelo de una vez, Drops.

Bonbon le torció los ojos y bajó la mirada. Sabía que Golden se tomaba muchísimo más en serio su papel de agente y le enojaba que le llamaran la atención. No aguantaba fallar, aunque no fue ella quien falló, le molestaba las fallas. Bonbon endureció la barbilla, moviéndola de lado a lado.

-Me peleé con Cherry- se limitó en decir mientras levantaba la cabeza y mirar esa sonrisa burlona de Golden, más relajada al oírla.

-Su primera pelea fuerte, ¿no?- preguntó para molestarla -. ¿No es eso tierno?

-No- contestó con esa seriedad sobándose el brazo, viendo los números que se encendían sobre las puertas del ascensor mientras bajaban de piso en piso -. No lo es.

Golden levantó ambas cejas, asintiendo, mordiéndose el labio, esperando.

-¿Me dirás lo que sucedió?

-Hizo una escena de celos y tú sabes como soy- contestó cortante, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, sé cómo eres- exclamó con obviedad para negar con la cabeza -. La dureza del mundo termina de absorber lo que queda del bueno- habló para colocarse frente a ella y quitarle la mano con la que se acariciaba el brazo, siendo ella quien continuara el masaje -. Algunos se preguntan, cómo disfrutar de las cosas buenas, sabiendo cuanta dureza existe, y eso lo sabemos tú y yo de antemano- sonrió un poco con la mirada sobre sus ojos -. Y "Carrot Top" representa ese deseado lado bueno, el lado que todos queremos pero sólo es eso, una realidad parcial, porque existe otra verdad, otra que otros más lo quieren, el crudo, el oscuro- entrecerró los ojos -. Pero, cuando pasan realmente cosas buenas siendo Carrot…destella con fuerza lo que vive Golden, por eso disfruto tanto esos banales y divertidos momentos cuando soy Carrot Top así que, no es que finja, realmente disfruto lo que puedo ese lado del mundo antes de enfrentarme al otro, como Golden- miró a Bonbon, quien mantenía característica seriedad pero escuchándola con atención -. Así como tú empezaste a disfrutar mejor cuando nos transfirieron a Canterlot High bajo la identidad falsa. La vida que elegimos es dolorosa y dura, pero necesaria, para que no expanda su intoxicación a ese lado bueno que tanto queremos disfrutar sin que se infiltre la dura realidad de su otro lado.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?- escupió reteniendo un suspiro.

-Para que disfrutes con más pasión lo bueno que tienes como Bonbon, Sweetie.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de un patrón?- le interrumpió -. Sabes que te conozco más de lo que crees, como tú a mí. Hasta siento que yo te parí- rió y Bonbon gruñó.

-¡Ay, pero qué metáforas las tuyas!

-Puedes ser una pesada- continuó -, sin embargo, ¿Has visto con la gente que te rodea siendo Bonbon? ¿Derpy, Lyra, Lulamoon, y tienes de pareja a Cherry? Todas, o son alegres, extrovertidas, risueñas, cariñosas o te hacen reír. Y eso que no menciono al resto, a Whooves, Las Rainbooms, y no tienes nada en contra de nadie del alumnado, te importan, que los ignores es diferente…te gusta Canterlot High aunque no lo expreses.

-Me hace feliz- dijo a media voz.

-Eso…- dijo -. O representa el lado bueno del mundo que vamos a proteger. Sabes que lo veo todo, he estudiado a cada estudiante desde mi llegada y veo, que esa dureza que debe mantener Sweetie Drops, dejas que se infiltre en tu vida como Bonbon- negó con la cabeza -. Ya no lo hagas.

-Golden…- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-. No entiendo…

-Claro que no- suspiró -. Aún te falta aprender que querer y expresar ese cariño, no te hace débil. Detesto a Applejack por tener la atención de Thunderlane pero…seamos realistas…pueden querer a Carrot Top pero… ¿Alguien querría a Golden Harvest?

-Yo creo que sí- le sonrió de lado y Golden expandió la suya.

-Me halagas Drops, pero tienes novia...y no le doy a ese bando.

-¿Te he dicho que eres insoportable?

-Más de lo que imaginas- se burló sonriéndole anchamente -. Disfruta ser Bonbon, Sweetie, es parte de tener esa falsa identidad. Nuestras reglas, ¿recuerdas?- avisó -. Ve y has lo que te haga feliz. No seas tan dura con tus amigos, exprésales más seguido cómo te hace feliz su amistad, deja de ser tan fría con la gente, y por supuesto, ve y hazle el amor a tu pareja en vez de estar peleando.

-No tienes remedio- farfulló incómoda bajando la mirada pero soltó una sola risa para hacer a un lado la boca, devolviéndole la mirada -. Gracias, Golden.

-Oh…es un placer, Bonbon- contestó con la suave voz que usa como Carrot, jugando con su cabello y parpadeándole, para ambas soltar una misma sonrisa.

…

Twilight caminaba en el castillo de Canterlot con un ánimo que por mucho, contrastaba con el que se fue. Mantenía un firme galope, al igual que una sonrisa alta y sus ojos tan despiertos y vivos a los que estaban antes. Y en su boca…aun podía saborear el dulce y frío sabor de…

*Flashback*

 _-Creo que no debí aceptar- murmuró Twilight con cejas curvadas caminando con Moon White por la calle -. Debo volver al castillo de inmediato._

 _-Twilight…necesitas este paseo rápido- replicó con serenidad -. No quería decirlo…pero tienes un aspecto…- se detuvo de hablar al ver las cejas levantadas de Twilight, pero también veía su melena crispada, las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Él entrecerró los ojos rascándose la barbilla para señalarla -…digámoslo así; tienes la palabra "estrés" en mayúscula en toda tu cara._

 _-¿Y crees que es para menos? Ya te conté lo que…_

 _-Lo sé- le interrumpió con suavidad deteniendo su andar, haciendo que ella también detenga el suyo -. Vamos arreglar esto. No te frustres. Podemos hacer lo siguiente: Vas a ir al castillo y hablarás lo que tengas que hablar, y recolectar todo lo que tienes ahora. Cuando regrese del espejo, yo organizaré mi información y teoría, compartiremos ideas que algo se te puede escapar y puedo captar, como asimismo algo se me puede escapar a mí y tú lo captes. Hallaremos el modo, la forma- le sonrió de lado suavizando un ceño con acusación -. Pero por ahora, date unos minutos para mantener el ánimo que necesitas y no caigas en tus neurosis- cerró los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa y levantó un casco -. ¿Está bien?_

 _Twilight exhaló por la nariz el aire que retenía de aun de la frustración que le quedaba, como expulsándolo enteramente, de alguna forma le contagiaba ese positivismo de Moon White y le devolvió la sonrisa, levantando su casco a la de él para el choque._

 _-Está bien- acordó compartiendo la sonrisa y continuar su camino, sólo para un par de cuadras más, saber dónde la llevaba. -¿Es en serio?- preguntó la alicornio con una automática sonrisa para lanzar risas._

 _-Soy un pony de palabra- se defendió llevándose un casco al pecho-. Y aunque lo dudes, un buen perdedor…así que…- animó empezando a galopar hacia la puerta de vidrio del local y se la abrió -…con confianza. Pide la cantidad de helado de vainilla que quieras._

 _-¡No me lo pidas dos veces!- exclamó risueña mientras pasaba por su lado para ingresar a la heladería._

 _-¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle!- reconoció enseguida la unicornio que atendía en la Caja, de pelaje verde, pecas en pómulos y sobre la nariz, melena dorada y ojos del mismo color. Su Cutie Mark era un cono con tres bolas de helado. El resto de ponies que comían se limitaron en posar sus ojos en ella y hablar entre sí, entusiasmados -. ¡Es un honor! ¡Bienvenida, bienvenida a Froosty Ice Cream! ¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Hermana!- gritó hacia el fondo, donde se asomó una unicornio igual a ella, sólo que no tenía pecas y su Cutie Mark era de una jarabe de fresa que caía. Eran gemelas. -. ¡¿Adivina qué Princesa está aquí?!_

 _-¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle! -_ _decía acercándose de prisa, para ensanchar la sonrisa -. ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Al fin puedo conocerla personalmente! ¡Soy su más grande admiradora! ¡Me siento tan honrada de que haya venido a consumir de nuestras especialidades heladas!_

 _-Ahm…de nada…-contestó arrugando un poco la frente, avergonzada._

 _-¡Ay! ¿Pero no es un ternurita? El cómo se encoge y se avergüenza ¡Es tan modesta!- celebró._

 _-Dígame, ¿Qué sabor desea?- preguntó la pecosa manteniendo el entusiasmo._

 _-Sin duda si la ven comer ese helado, ¡Todos querrán hacerlo también, como el vestido de Miss Rarity! ¡Oh, por todos los cascos, es que se veía tan divina! ¡Compré dos!- exclamó la otra llevándose ambos cascos alrededor de su cara conteniendo emoción y con su hermana se dieron una risita cómplice en acuerdo._

 _-Ah…pues…-decía, hundida más en la vergüenza para mirar de reojo a Moon White, a quien se lo imaginaría incómodo por la exagerada atención que recibía, pero lo encontró que se mantenía en silencio con una sonrisa divertida, mirando todo el show, o más bien esos ojos grises risueños la miraban precisamente a ella, entretenido, viendo su típica reacción de mostrar sencillez en momentos así. Twilight dejó bajar las orejas y sintió que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta para regresar la mirada a la vendedora -…va-vainilla. Un sencillo cono, cono de vaini-vainilla- pidió para aclarar la garganta de lo que sea que se le atravesó y volteó enteramente la cabeza hacia él -. ¿Y tú?_

 _-¿Yo?- preguntó deshaciendo la expresión de la mirada para levantar un poco la cabeza, como volviendo en sí-. No qui…_

 _-No comeré sola- insistió -. Pedí mi favorito- acusó con una sonrisa -. Ahora pide el tuyo._

 _-Va. De acuerdo- accedió sin dejarse de rogar más y con media sonrisa miró a la vendedora -. Un cono asimismo, por favor. De Menta granizada._

 _-¿Menta? ¿Es tu favorito?_

 _-Oye, yo no critiqué que el tuyo fuese el de vainilla._

 _-Es que el helado de menta…- sacudió la cabeza -…me sabe a pasta dental frío._

 _-…- se la quedó mirando con incredulidad y le levantó la ceja. -. ¿En serio, Twilight? ¿Pasta dental frío? ¿Lo dice quien tiene de helado favorito el más clásico pero que quedó relegado?_

 _-No es tan relegado._

 _-Bueno, para mí lo es. No lo como hace años._

 _-Pues…no por eso tiene que ser relegado. No tienes la última palabra._

 _-¿Contigo? Muy escasas- admitió con ese buen humor, dibujando una suave sonrisa, desviando la mirada hacia la vendedora que estiraba el cono de vainilla que Twilight tomó con su magia._

 _Teniendo ambos sus conos, detuvieron una carretela que recogía pasajeros, que es un carruaje abierto para dos pasajeros, para llevarla al castillo._

 _A medio camino, Moon White la convenció de darle una segunda oportunidad al helado de menta. Al menos este tenía trocitos de chocolate. Mientras ella saboreaba, él se burlaba diciendo que sería el colmo que le salga en que sabría a pasta dental frío…con chocolate. Para esto, Twilight levitó su helado, para que también le diera otra oportunidad al de vainilla. ¿Veredicto?_

 _-La menta no es está tan mal después de todo…al menos este…sabe diferente…- decía ella aun moviendo la lengua en su paladar -…es un poco pungente pero es fresco…es suavemente picante, pero se mantiene dulce…_

 _-Lo mismo digo, con la vainilla…es sencilla pero…tiene su encanto…es dulce, sutil pero concentrado…y se mezcló bien con el sabor a menta que tenía._

 _-A mí también, la menta se mezcló con el sabor a vainilla que tenía- agregó, para mirarlo y percatarse del rostro reflexivo de Moon White, que mantenía la mirada hacia su cono para después mirarla con los ojos suavizados, con un bonita expresión pero asimismo algo distraídos, de lo que pensaba también._

 _-¿Y no crees que hacen una buena combinación?_

 _Por alguna razón, las orejas de Twilight se movieron hacia atrás ante la pregunta. Moon White levantó la mirada hacia ellas y se le salió una sonrisa, como si ese simple movimiento le divertía ver, para regresar su mirada hacia ella, manteniendo esa sonrisa que levantaba sus pómulos y le hacían ver el color gris de sus ojos más brillantes, como un par de lunas que se posaban en ella para bañarla con su mágica luz, mientras su oscura melena revoloteaba por el aire, dándole un rara necesidad de acomodársela ella misma._

 _-Eso…creo- respondió con hilo de voz y el parpadear lento-. Sí"._

Twilight había detenido su andar, en medio pasillo, con la frente arrugada, ¿en serio se referían a los helados?

-¡Twilight!- la interrumpió el pensamiento la voz de Pinkie Pie brincando hacia ella. -. ¡Qué bien que no tardaste demasiado! ¡La Princesa Celestia le urge hablar contigo!

-Ya me lo esperaba. De todas formas teníamos una charla pendiente- comentó tomando aire y expulsándolo con suavidad, para no perder la postura y firmeza que debía mantener.

Apenas puesto un casco en la Sala de Tronos, Twilight no pudo evitar ablandar un poco el rostro de asombro al tomarla desprevenida la seriedad con la que expresaba el rostro de su antigua maestra. Celestia la miró llegar desde su trono y se irguió. Twilight aún estaba incrédula de aquella posición que la Princesa del Sol estaba poniendo frente a ella. No la había visto así desde que tuvo su ataque de neurosis y lavó el cerebro de todo Ponyville con tal de aprender una lección de amistad.

-Twilight- dijo apenas la vio frente a ella -. Lo siento. Pero tendré que declinar a que Sunset Shimmer esté bajo tu tutela.

...

 **Chan chan...CHAN(?**

 **So...mucho qué procesar y sentir xD**

 **Qué bueno que tenía escrito ya este capítulo porque he estado a full esta semana T.T cuento los días para que termine este trabajo jejejeje. Al menos sus reviews y el saber que les dejo un capítulo más, me hace dibujar una sonrisa :)**

 **Tenga un buen fin de semana, reviews bienvenidos y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	16. Un Paso Enfrente y Otro Atrás

**Un Paso Enfrente Y Otro Atrás**

El corazón de la alicornio lavanda paró de golpe que hizo que el cuerpo se volviera tan débil, como de fideo. Sólo podía parpadear incrédula. ¿En serio escuchó lo que acaba de decir Celestia?

No le salía la voz, sólo unos intentos de balbuceos, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras un frío le recorría entera. Celestia se limitó en continuar hablando mientras bajaba los escalones de su Trono, manteniendo ese porte decidido y serio.

-Twilight, no podemos dejar pasar por alto otra transformación de Sunset Shimmer. Mucho menos si ya atacó.

-Espere, ella, ella no…- buscaba defenderla.

-Sé que dirás que no lo hizo a propósito. Que fue lo que hay en su interior y se siente mal por ello. Pero Twilight, admítelo: pasa el tiempo y entre más transcurra, ella sólo ha avanzado su cambio; por otro lado tú, te has quedado estancada- hizo una pausa una vez frente a ella, viendo los ojos aguados y ansiosos de su exalumna. Pero eso no le hizo perder su semblante firme y continuó: -. Twilight, una Princesa de Equestria, siempre buscará el bienestar de sus súbditos. Hemos recibido dones que otros ponies no, para proteger y defender nuestra amada Equestria. Estamos aquí, las cuatro alicornios, por una sola misión y es usar los dones que hemos recibido para buscar siempre mantener la armonía sobre todas las sombras, maldad y oscuridad que oculta Equestria. Tú, Princesa Twilight Sparkle, apenas estás aprendiendo a responder tu responsabilidad como la más reciente alicornio de Equestria, recibiendo el título de Princesa de la Amistad. Tú deber es sanar y transmitir tu sabiduría adquirida empíricamente sobre la necesaria fuerza que otorga ser amigable unos con otros, que hace la fuerza de Equestria, con las cinco ponies que, aunque no hayan sido destinadas a ser alicornios, han recibido los dones de la magia que guarda cada Elemento de la Armonía y ser sus representantes. Sin embargo, ser Princesa no te abstiene de ser tan natural e imperfecta como cualquier otro pony y tú, querida exalumna, caes en un mismo error.

-¿Error?- repitió con ojos grandes, sintiendo más helados sus cascos.

-Has caído al abismo sentimental con Sunset- exclamó levantando más el rostro -. Tus sentimientos han predominado sobre la razón. Sobre la objetividad e imparcialidad que debe mantener una Princesa sobre asuntos que involucren la paz de Equestria.

-Pero estamos hablando de Sunset, hablamos de mi amiga.

-Exacto- respondió a la raíz de su comentario -. De eso mismo me refiero, Princesa Twilight. Tus ojos están conectados directamente con tu corazón y sólo ven eso, pero es necesario que estén también con tu mente- agregó levantando un casco sobre su pecho -. Es digno de admirar tu preocupación por un amigo, sobre un pony, pero… ¿Qué hay de los demás?- preguntó apartando su casco adornado con esa dorada zapatilla -. Con tal de no hacerla sentir incómoda, has tomado a la ligera el trato con el que se debe manejar el Caso de Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Caso?- dudó, aun sintiendo ese frío recorriendo su cuerpo pero ya ordenando ideas y reaccionando a sus argumentos -. ¿Es eso para usted la desgracia que pasa Sunset?

-No me malentiendas, Twilight. Yo he perdonado a Sunset, me preocupo por ella…pero también por nuestro Reino.

-Y yo también- se defendió. -. Me he quemado las pestañas leyendo, observado pasados, teorizando qué puede estarle ocurriendo porque a más de ser una amiga a quien estoy ayudando, envié a Moon White a descubrir la magia que Sunset dejó desatar en el otro mundo, intento entender qué es esa magia o cosa que está dentro de ella para que ningún otro pony se vea perjudicado como Sunset. Defiendo mi posición frente a esta situación porque sé que puedo con ella. Muchos antes de ser Princesa, ya he pasado por varias de sus pruebas. Sí, en algunas me puse sentimental y reaccionar mal bajo presión pero salí adelante. Puedo con esto. ¿O es que acaso duda de que pueda encargarme? ¡Jamás ha dudado de mí! ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? No puede hacerme a un lado sobre la situación de Sunset. No es la primera vez que me encargo de una amenaza que…- se interrumpió cortante y con un amargo sentimiento.

Acababa de dirigirse a Sunset, a su amiga, como una amenaza. Finalmente, tras escucharlo de tantas bocas y negarlo…ella misma se dirigió a ella, como una amenaza. Celestia le mantuvo la mirada, percibiendo su reacción. Suavizó un poco el rostro, en consuelo.

-Twilight, no tienes que demostrarme nada. No hablamos de una unión de alianza entre Equestria y Yakyakistán…aunque casi provocas un conflicto armado…

Twilight entreabrió la boca, sorprendida de que lo sepa puesto que nunca alcanzó a saberlo pues todo se había arreglado para cuando ella llegó a Ponyville.

-¿Cómo…?

-El propio Príncipe Rutherford me lo dijo ayer, en la reunión para oficializar nuestro acuerdo diplomático y finalmente unir lazos con armonía en ambos reinos- hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando un ambiente más serio a la situación -. Debo admitir, que fue desagradable enterarme por él y no por ti, semejante acontecimiento entre ambas naciones.

-Yo…quería hacerlo pero…entré en pánico- sinceró a regañadientes y avergonzada.

-Como bien sabrás, Equestria se salvó de una primera amenaza de guerra por parte de su antepasado, tras entregar la región norte de nuestra tierra tras el conflicto de límites entre Yakyakistán y el Imperio de Cristal. Se decidió ceder la frontera del norte del Imperio, tomando ellos su aislamiento con Equestria fundando oficialmente Yakyakistán, libre de nuestras políticas y declararse soberano, y así, un pacto de tregua pero que sin embargo, las relaciones eran difíciles y especiales de tratar por su propia cultura y descendencia de guerreros y temperamentos impulsivos. Así que realmente fue delicada la segunda amenaza de guerra, Twilight. Tenías buenas intenciones como siempre, pero estabas tratando con un conflicto de proporciones mayores para tu inexperiencia en temas políticos de Equestria, como me hace pensar… ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme una amenaza de guerra?- preguntó mal sorprendida -. Por lo que dictamino, que ese tipo de información debes notificarme inmediatamente. Estamos hablando de la seguridad de nuestros súbditos. No puedes entrar en pánico o pensar que quedarás mal frente a mí cuando nos han declarado la guerra. Como mismo dices, has lidiado con muchas amenazas, pero jamás con las políticas y diplomacia de Equestria. Por lo que asimismo, antes de que hagas una toma de decisiones que involucre las políticas equestrianas, deberás primero consultarme a mí o a Luna para ser aprobadas. Una cosa es leer libros y nuestras leyes, y otra, es pasar a la práctica. Podrás tener un magnífico don con la magia, ser audaz, lista, pero Twilight…- bajó la cabeza hacia ella -…recuerda que apenas tienes diecinueve años. Tu talento es la magia y eres innata en eso, pero no para las políticas y sigues formándote en eso. Aun eres muy joven para tomar ese tipo de decisiones en nombre de Equestria. Deja eso a Luna y a mí hasta que estés capacitada para la política. Para cuando Cadence fue nombraba para gobernar el Imperio de Cristal, ya tenía años de estudios bajo nuestra tutela y aún así, era asesorada por nosotras a través de cartas los primeros meses hasta que finalmente ella pudo desempeñarse por sí misma y con Shinning Armor, establecer el orden de su Imperio. Tú apenas has comenzado unos meses, a pasos pequeños como dirigir la Gran Cumbre Poni de Equestria, que te agotó mental como físicamente y eso para que te acostumbres la vida impredecible y agitada de un monarca. Por ello, no puedes adelantarte de esa manera tan precipitosa, Twilight.

-Princesa Celestia…-trataba de decir, sin evitar sentirse regañada y profundamente avergonzada, no sabía ni cómo mirarla.

-Permíteme terminar de contestar tu argumento- le interrumpió manteniendo esa serena autoridad, lo que solamente hacía sentir a Twilight que aún le faltaba mucho por llenar los zapatos de una Princesa -. Comparto la situación con los yaks con lo de Sunset, porque en ambas no has podido lidiar con ellas. Sabes cuánto es el aprecio que te tengo, pero no olvido mi posición, y aunque me duela tener que ponerme de esta manera tan rígida contigo, es porque estoy pensando tanto en ti como en todos los ponies de Equestria. Si alguien sabe lo que es cegarse por cariño incondicional, soy yo- suspiró curvando las cejas, con esa expresión de culpa y tristeza que Twilight reconocía perfectamente -. Si yo no hubiera tomado a la ligera la acumulación de rabia y celos de Luna, tal vez nunca el Rey Sombra le habría maldecido con darle forma a todos esos negativos sentimientos creando a su alter ego, Nightmare Moon. Aunque ella lo atacó a su vez, para convertirlo en sombra, de todas formas fue infestada de su magia oscura- sacudió la cabeza, mantenido ese semblante triste -. Pasé mil años sin mi hermana, porque no fui lo suficientemente hábil, fuerte, para ella. Por eso Twilight, no es que no confíe en tu capacidad. Has llegado y llegarás hacer demasiado por Equestria, pero no puedes quedarte estancada porque tus sentimientos han predominado tu instinto y razonamiento. Aun te falta aprender.

-¿Entonces…está diciendo que no me considera la Princesa lo suficientemente capacitada para tener bajo mi tutela a Sunset Shimmer?

La pregunta salió de su boca con voz temblorosa, mostrando las cejas curvadas y una expresión de preocupación como de esperanza en su rostro. Celestia suavizó su semblante, sintiendo lástima por su exalumna. Sabía cuánto le afectaba defraudarla, de no sentirse capaz a algo o cumplir con lo que se ha propuesto. Pero esto no se trataba solamente de ella. Debía pensar más allá de la empatía por Twilight, porque tenía toda una nación de ponies qué proteger. Tal vez no haya sido la protagonista para las últimas amenazas de Equestria, pero sus razones tenía. Pero no porque haya perdido el papel principal, no signifique que ha estado de lado en cada una de ellas. Siempre estuvo allí para informar, alentar y dar un sabio consejo a su alumna. Con el último villano que regresó a destruir la paz de Equestria, con Lord Tirek, ella le dijo a Twilight lo que debía hacer para enfrentar al centauro, cuando le encomendó preservar su magia alicornio, como la de Luna y Cadence, poniendo sus vidas en alto riesgo. Sin magia alicornio, bien pudieron perder la vida como el resto de ponies sin magia, siendo dependientes de ellas como parte de su ser. Así era su compromiso por Equestria, las tres.

Celestia levantó un casco hacia un lado del rostro de Twilight, en un acaricia, y suavizó sus ojos, expresando su cariño incondicional hacia ella, pero sin perder su imponente firmeza como monarca. Veía tanto de sí misma en esa inexperta Princesa. Ni con Cadence se sintió tan identificada como lo hacía con Twilight. Para llegar a ser la Princesa del Sol y pasar a la admiración de los ponies por sus enfrentamientos pasados, como su sabio gobierno; debió pasar por muchos errores, derramar varias lágrimas, sacrificar parte de su libertad, saber decidir ante la más dura situación que fuera, explorar, aprender y reflexionar sobre la magia, las relaciones, la naturaleza, la bondad, la maldad, la muerte y el misterio que guarda el mundo.

Porque veía tanto de ella en Twilight, es por lo que le devolvió la mirada sobre aquellos esperanzadores ojos violetas a que cambiara de parecer, en que le dé una segunda oportunidad, a que asegurara su confianza en que podría ayudar a Sunset sin dejarse manipular por sus propios sentimientos, por lo que Celestia suspiró acercando su rostro, ondeando su melena de colores pasteles a los lados de Twilight y responder su pregunta:

-Me temo que no eres la Princesa adecuada para este trabajo- le afirmó, y Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro desalentado resistiendo el vidriar de sus ojos, llenos de impotencia y vergüenza.

Recibir esas palabras de desconfianza de su máxima admiración…era una daga profunda en su corazón.

-¿Twilight?- preguntó Sunset asomando la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse, viendo a la alicornio lavanda dentro del cuarto, con un rostro que no le agradó nada, por lo que se incorporó en la cama. -. Twilight- la llamó con el ceño fruncido de preocupación -. ¿Qué sucede?- retrocedió la cabeza descomponiendo el rostro -. Si estás así por lo de ayer, claro que no te culpo, yo…

-Sunset- la llamó interrumpiéndolo, mirando esos ojos cyan temblándoles un poco.

Twilight tragó saliva. ¿Cómo decirle que ya no estaba más bajo su tutela? ¿Que eso significa que estaba fuera de su caso? ¿Que ahora estaba bajo la de Luna y que cualquier estudio o teoría, debía pasar primero por la Princesa de la Noche para su aprobación? ¿Que mientras ella debía regresar a Ponyville con sus amigas, Sunset se quedaba en Canterlot? ¿Y que además…Celestia le había prohibido ir al baile de mañana? Eso al menos intento con mayor motivación cambiarle de opinión.

 _-"Usted no entiende- le había dicho Twilight –no es un simple baile para Sunset. Es un reencuentro con sus amigas de Canterlot High, un pequeño destello de luz entre su oscuridad. Antes de marcharse, no había sido del todo amable con ellas y una vez aquí, se dio cuenta y las extraña mucho. Son los únicos seres que ama con real amistad._

 _-Twilight, no hago esto por querer que sufra por sus errores- exclamó Celestia para entrecerrarle los ojos -. ¿Crees que estas decisiones no son difíciles para mí? Pero debo hacerlas. No puedo arriesgar no sólo la seguridad de mis ponies, sino de esas otras criaturas de ese mundo. Tal vez no sea su gobernante pero de alguna forma es mi responsabilidad porque una súbdita mía es la que ha alterado su mundo. Sunset no puede exponerse ante los demás con lo impredecible que es. No podemos arriesgarnos._

 _-¿Piensa entonces ponerla en cuarentena? ¿Alejada de todos? ¿Incluso de mí?_

 _-Permanecerá en el castillo. Puedes visitarla, cualquiera puede visitarla. Pero estará supervisada por su tutora, Luna._

 _-Insisto en que me dé otra oportunidad. Soy la única pony de este mundo que Sunset confía y…_

 _-Twilight, tanto Luna como Cadence, hemos estado hablando sobre esta situación más de lo que tú crees. Las tres creemos en ti pero eso no quita tú inexperiencia para lidiar con situaciones que involucran tus sentimientos. Por eso te dimos el plazo de hasta el viernes. Si dabas algún progreso, el más mínimo, te concederíamos otro plazo más de una semana, sin embargo te has estancado pero Sunset, no. Por eso te comunico lo que hemos pactado las tres Princesas en aquella reunión, que se votó como mi hermana la mejor opción de tutora._

 _-¿Hicieron…una reunión de princesas…a mis espaldas?- se asombró en preguntar, cosa que hizo a Celestia descomponer un poco el rostro, sin poder evitar ceder un poco a sus sentimientos por la alicornio lavanda._

 _-Lo siento tanto, Twilight. Pero…cuando tengas las experiencias que hemos tenido, sabrás por qué actuamos cómo lo hacemos. Apenas tú estás teniendo las tuyas._

 _-No puedo discutir eso. Principalmente con usted. Me lleva de ventaja miles de años de experiencia como Princesa. Tal vez no tenga ni un año de ser Princesa alicornio, pero…- cerró los ojos, luchando por esos sentimientos tan común de temor y ansiedad cuando se encontraba bajo presión, que la hacía caer en su famosa neurosis. Se concentró en buscar una parte de su ser para recuperar su temple, para entonces sentir claro como era envuelta en un abrazo, en un peculiar calor, de apoyo incondicional, casi, sintiéndose en Deja Vu, de cuando fue envuelta por Moon White, encontrando credibilidad en su consuelo y sus palabras de aliento. Sentir tan vívido ese abrazo y sentir revolotear sus palabras en su cabeza, la hizo tomar una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos, estos expresándose con mayor firmeza y seguridad, mirando de frente a su exmaestra -. Tengo la fortaleza, tengo la templanza y la madera de dar la cara de cualquier situación que se me cruce en frente. Tal vez tenga momentos de debilidad, pero eso…- se erigió, con un ceño firme después de mostrar tanta aflicción, levantando sus alas y alzando su pecho, sorprendiendo a Celestia ante su cambio de humor -…no cambia lo que soy. Por eso no espere que me quede de cascos cruzados. Tal vez me quite la tutela de Sunset, pero no me quitará las ganas de ayudarla y buscar sin césar respuestas, de algún modo u otro, y si debo desobedecerla en el proceso, lo haré, con tal de seguir los instintos que usted misma ha aprobado y halagado en todas mis demás pruebas- concluyó para darse vuelta y salir de su presencia._

 _-Pero yo soy la Princesa de mayor rango y te exijo que acates mis órdenes._

 _La voz de Celestia salió con toda la tristeza por decir aquellas palabras. Nunca las usaría de ser realmente necesarias. Twilight se quedó paralizada donde estaba, asimilando sus palabras, sólo para continuar su andar._

 _-Entonces será como usted ordene"._

La unicornio dorada esperaba impaciente alguna reacción de Twilight, pero ésta apenas podía abrir la boca para continuar hablando, sólo la cerró agitando la cabeza. Debía ponerse firme. Ya no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Levantó la cabeza y caminó hacia Sunset.

-Sunset, hay algo que debes saber.

…

" _-¡Crash, corre!- gritó el entrenador, despertando a Cherry de golpe de su ensimismamiento, cayendo a la realidad de la carrera de resistencia alrededor de la cancha de fútbol como examen de gimnasia._

 _Cherry entonces parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño y empezó a correr con seis compañeros que le ganaban en ventaja. Pero el trago amargo del recuerdo de unas firmes Celestia y Luna, sentenciándola la abrumaban: Si bajaba el promedio, la más mínima travesura de las suyas, o le vuelven encontrar droga en las inspecciones sorpresas de la escuela, con ojo especial en ella; tomarían medidas más drásticas, que incluían situaciones legales, puesto que sus leyes penan la tendencia de droga, mucho peor en un menor de edad, que puede ser acusado de microtráfico. Ahora Cherry debía ir dos veces por semana a la Dirección para unas cursis charlas para descubrir lo que le molesta, las drogas, blablablá. ¿Sweet Breeze? Apenas se inmutó de cómo la rockera había perjudicado de tal manera su año escolar, insistiendo que fue su culpa._

 _La mezcla de sentimientos entre enojo, frustración y tristeza por la situación en la que estaba, le dieron fuerza y motivación para descargarse dándole movimientos resistentes, rápidos y fuertes a sus piernas. Luciendo esa camiseta blanca de algodón con el escudo de "C" en forma de herradura de la escuela y pantalón corto azul del único uniforme que usaban para gimnasia, Cherry empezó a rebasar de a uno a los demás corredores, hasta que al fin llegaba a ser una de las primeras, corriendo a la par con esa popular deportista. Rainbow Dash. Cherry la miró respirando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca y percibió una mirada igual de enredada de cosas como la de ella. De seguro también descargando emociones en el carrera, ya que algo había oído de una pelea que tuvo con una Apple._

 _Jamás se habían intercambiado palabra. Es decir, ella era del grupo de los rockeros y Dash de los deportistas. Aunque bien podían ser amigas. Ambas eran muy extrovertidas, bromistas, popular en su grupo y sí, atléticas. A Cherry le gustaba mucho correr. Le agradaba la idea de ser parte del equipo de atletismo de la escuela pero…cada uno con su cada quién. Ella no podía "mezclarse" con los deportistas. Crash desvió la mirada de nuevo enfrente, superándola un poco; pero no tardó la peliarcoiris en acelerar los pasos y como de costumbre, ganar el primer lugar._

 _Cherry llegó segunda, impresionando a sus amigos, ya que normalmente era muy floja con esto de las carreras, sin importarle llegar de último. Lo hacía apropósito. Le daba igual. Pero en esta ocasión, se vio en la necesidad._

 _Cherry recuperaba el aliento cuando fue un brazo le rodeó los hombros a la vez que le entregaban una botella de agua._

 _-Creo que ahora en adelante te llamaré "Piernas Locas"- se burló Ringo mientras Cherry le daba una muy corta y rápida sonrisa para empezar a beber de la botella._

 _-¡Segundo lugar!- celebró Brawley Beats, dándole apropósito fuertes palmadas tras su espalda para hacerla atragantar con el agua, tirando unas risas con Ringo al verla agrandar los ojos y retirar la botella de su boca tirando fuertes tosidos._

 _-¡Animal!- rugió Cherry con ceño fruncido para tomar un trago largo de la botella y tirarle agua de la boca, fallando en el intento ya que el chico fue rápido y se apartó._

 _Brawley salió corriendo de allí siendo perseguido por Cherry mientras seguía tirándole agua de la boca como de la botella, con Ringo atrás de ella._

 _-¡Hey, hey, es mi agua no te la gastes en monerías!- regañó el tecladista inútilmente._

 _Trixie se acariciaba distraída las puntas de su cabello cuando Brawly apareció y se ocultó tras ella, tomándola de escudo. La ilusionista entonces vio a Cherry con los cachetes inflados de agua y le frunció el ceño._

 _-¡Atrévete, sucia rockera, atrévete a escupirle a Trrrixie!- amenazó. Cherry se detuvo a raya, frente a ella, aún con los cachetes inflados mirándola fijamente. Trixie se sonrió petulante llevándose el cabello hacia atrás -. Así me gusta. Que obedezcan a…- calló de golpe al sentir el agua aterrizar sobre su rostro._

 _-¡Jajajajajaja!- se escandalizó en una risa Cherry -. ¡Lo siento pero tu jajaja cara me hizo reir jajajaja!_

 _-¡El bello rostro de Trixie…MANCHADO!- lamentó con dramatismo._

 _-Más bien escupido- corrigió Cherry sonriéndose de lado, para ver a su amigo queriendo huir, pero alcanzó tomarlo por detrás del cuello de la camiseta y se llevó la botella a la boca pero… -. ¡Está vacía!_

 _-¡Gracias, Crash!- reclamó Ringo arranchándole la botella y saliendo de allí enojado._

 _-Me salvé- triunfó Brawley apoyando el brazo sobre la cabeza Trixie, como si fuese una mesa, para mirarla sonriendo de lado al verla que le fruncía el ceño -. Eres chaparrita, Lulamoon, ¿no es eso tierno?_

 _-¡Aléjate de Trixie!- vociferó furiosa sacudiendo la cabeza para apartarle el brazo -. ¡Trixie es demasiado grande y poderosa para estar rodeados de…de…orangutanes pulgosos!_

 _-¿Escuchaste eso, Brawly?- se burló Cherry -. ¡Orangutanes!- y ambos hicieron gestos de monerías, hasta haciendo como si comieran las pulgas de su cabello y aullidos de monos._

 _-¡¿Qué esperar de unos rockeros?!- bramó furiosa e indignada -. ¡Son una peste! ¡Lamentarán el día que humillaron a la Gran y Poderosa Trrrrixie!- rugió Lulamoon para lanzar una de sus bolitas y hacer que se dispersa la cortina de humo, haciéndolos toser, sólo para escuchar el sonido de un choque, una caída, como el de un mismo…_

 _-¡Auch!- corearon de dolor Trixie y Mistery, estando la ilusionista sobre Mint mientras se disipaba el humo._

 _-¡Estorbaste en la sorprendente huida de Trrrrixie!- reclamó poniéndose enseguida de pie y salir corriendo._

 _-Ay, ¿Pero no hay gente cuerda en esta escuela?- se quejó Mistery aun en el suelo._

 _-Venga esa mano- exclamó Brawly estirándole el brazo y Mistery le recibió el gesto para levantarse mientras miraba a Cherry._

 _-Hey, hola, buena corrida- aludió con una sonrisa, dándole una mirada rápida a Beats como agradecimiento por la ayuda._

 _-Hola - sonrió con repentina emoción. Hace días que no había vuelto hablar con ella y verla de nuevo realmente la emocionó -.Sí, bueno, no fue nada._

 _-¿No fue nada? ¡Estabas nariz a nariz con Rainbow Dash! Y es la mejor deportista de la escuela. Seré nueva pero no ciega, y pude ver que la mayoría de los trofeos en la vitrina tienen su nombre._

 _-Eh…de acuerdo, sí, admito que soy buena- sonrió._

 _-¿Y cómo quedó esa salida?- acusó de buen humor y palmeó el estómago de Brawly. -. Los chicos y yo iremos a Rock And Cold a ver si nos dejan tocar._

 _-¿Tocas un instrumento?_

 _-La guitarra- contestó -. Y pues ahí me salvo cantando también._

 _-Yo…toco la batería._

 _-¿Y eres buena?_

 _-Muy buena…-dijo Brawley con picardía -. ¡Ah! Sí, también es buena en la batería- se burló._

 _-Dime algo que no sepa, guapo- sonrió Cherry con petulancia._

 _-Anímate y ven con nosotros- insistió Mistery para darle un manotón amistoso en el brazo -. Toquemos juntas una canción. Quiero estar con una amiga para variar. Sólo estoy rodeada de hombres._

 _-¿Eso es malo?- levantó la ceja Brawley._

 _-No, pues todos sensuales… - sonrió, codeándolo -. ¿Captas el sarcasmo? ¿Eh, eh, eh?_

 _-Claro que lo capto…ya que sólo hay un sensual…- contestó levantando ambas cejas, haciendo reír a las dos, cuando repentinamente Cherry siente que su cintura era rodeada, siendo halada hacia atrás, siendo apartada de ambos chicos._

 _En vez de recibirlo como un gesto de cariño, lo sintió como un reclamo de propiedad._

 _-Hey- le exclamó Sweet en su oído para besárselo y mantenerla atrapada en sus brazos, mirando con esos ojos defensivo "camuflados" de divertidos hacia Brawly y en especial, Mistery -. ¿Por qué tanta risitas que no invitan?- acusó con la mirada a Cherry -. ¿Quién es ella?_

 _-Mistery- contestó cohibida -. Mistery Mint._

 _-¿Y no nos piensas presentar?- reclamó "divertida", mirando a Mistery y apretar más sus brazos a su alrededor, sólo incomodando a Cherry._

 _-Claro…- musitó para mirar a la pelimorada, que tenía una recelosa cara con una ceja levantada -. Mistery, ella es…_

 _-Sweet Breeze- le interrumpió la rockera -. Tu novia. Lo sé._

 _-Ah- sonrió lentamente Sweet -. Pues qué bien._

 _-¿Y bien?- preguntó Mint a Cherry -. ¿Te apuntas al Rock and Cold?_

 _-Yo…- dudó con la voz torpe y curvando las cejas, mirando hacia Sweet._

 _-Cariño…- le susurró ella -…ya teníamos planes._

 _-Entonces mañana- dijo Mistery inmediatamente -. O pasado. El sábado. Cuando sea. No creo que tengan toda la semana planeada._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sweet manteniendo ese buen humor como disfraz, abrazando más a Cherry, quien sólo podía sentirse atrapada ante la situación._

 _-Sólo quiero ser su amiga- aclaró para sonreírle y cruzarse de brazos -. Descuida. Soy heterosexual. No te la voy a robar. Así que déjala de asfixiar en ese abrazo reclamándola como si fuera de tu propiedad…cosa que no es._

 _-¿Tienes algo qué decirme?- preguntó soltando a Cherry, más defensiva -. Apenas me conoces, recién llegada._

 _-Sólo sé lo necesario y no me agradas- aclaró ceñuda, viéndola cómo se le acercaba._

 _-Para lo que me importa. No te metas entre nosotras, entrometida._

 _-Haré lo que quiera, porque no tolero las injusticias._

 _-Aléjate de mi novia- reclamó impaciente ya._

 _-No, porque quiero ser su amiga. Es demasiado cool- sentenció, conmoviendo y asombrando a Cherry. -. Demasiado cool para ti- y eso la desanimó._

 _-No molestes el toro que sentirás los cuernos- amenazó Sweet con voz cargada._

 _-Sweet, basta- reclamó Cherry con suavidad, tomándola del brazo pero Sweet se lo apartó, violenta, tirándole una mirada ácida de advertencia y le tomó el brazo con fuerza, halándola a ella de golpe._

 _-No te quiero con ella, ¿Oíste?- le exigió autoritaria._

 _-Hey, más vale que bajes el tono con Mistery y nuestra Cherry- intervino Brawly y Cherry suplicó con la mirada que se callara._

 _Ya habían peleado Sweet y él por algo parecido y Cherry le había hecho prometer que no se vuelva a meter, pero parece que no toleró más y recién intervenía a la discusión._

 _-Le hablo como se me plazca- le contestó ceñuda -. Y es mi novia. MI Cherry._

 _-No te da derecho tratarla mal._

 _-¿Otra vez quieres hacerme perder la paciencia?_

 _-A nosotros nos estás haciendo perder la paciencia, abusiva- exclamó Mistery y Sweet gruñó, ardida y regresó la mirada en la peliverde._

 _-¡Cherry, no te quiero con ellos!_

 _-¡Cherry, no tienes por qué humillarte por ella!- dijo Mistery._

 _-¿Hasta cuándo esta situación? No mereces esto- reclamó Brawly._

 _-¡Cállense los tres!- gritó Crash con voz quebrada, con el latir brusco de su corazón para salir corriendo de allí._

 _Corrió y corrió, hasta llegar bajo las escaleras de la cancha de fútbol, que había cogido de escondite últimamente, para desahogar en lágrimas todas las penas. Le dolía tanto el corazón y la cabeza. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía tan inútil y torpe. Sólo podía llorar. No entendía por qué debía ser tan débil y frágil. Era tan idiota, tan estúpida, tal como lo decía Sweet._

 _No sabría cuánto tiempo pasó cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Tenía la frente pegada a sus rodillas, pero no había necesidad de levantar la mirada para saber quién era. Una mano que se posaba alrededor de sus piernas recogidas y fue tomada, para ser levantada y besada varias veces. Cherry sólo continúo llorando, mientras sentía esos besos pasearse por el torso y palma de su mano, para después sentir que le apartaban la cabeza del refugio improvisado y le besaran los labios, devolviéndole el beso con mucha necesidad, con ganas de encontrar alivio en ellos, para que el miedo se deshiciera y dejara de pensar en lo que sucedió. El beso era calmado pero con él, borraría todo lo que sucedió hace poco y poder disfrutar de lo que era tener su compañía._

 _No lo entendía. No entendía cómo podía querer a Sweet Breeze entre tanto dolor, tantas lágrimas e inseguridad. Pero la quería. Lo hacía aunque le gritara, le insultara, la apartara del resto, le hacía doler sus agarres y amonestaciones. No le hacía bien querer a Sweet, pero cómo deshacer ese incomprendido cariño._

 _-Perdón por lo sucedido- dijo Cherry apartándose un poco de sus labios, mirándola aun derramando un par de lágrimas, tan delicada, culpable, frágil y sumisa, entre los brazos de esa dominante chica de problemática personalidad._

 _-Te perdono, Cherry- le contestó, para volverla a besar"._

-Cerecita- le interrumpió esa voz el recuerdo.

-Te dije que estaba muerta, papá- contestó Cherry, bocabajo en su cama, sintiéndolo que se sentaba a la orilla de esta y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Lo sé pero más vale que resucites. Tienes visitas. Es Bonbon.

Cherry hundió su rostro a la almohada y dio un grito.

-Sí, lo sé- coincidió él -. Pero deben arreglar las cosas- tiró una risa amarga -. Debieron pelear para conocerla. Debo admitirlo. Es muy bonita. Toda una señorita.

-Lo sé- jadeó, apartando el rostro de la almohada -. Es una Lady- susurró para cerrar los ojos con dolor -. Pero mírame…estoy sin maquillaje.

-Y eres hermosa así.

-Y he llorado mucho.

-Así sabrá que en verdad te duele la situación.

-Y tengo miedo…

-Siempre los tendrás- aseguró, subiendo su mano a su rostro pálido y desmaquillado – Pero debes aprender a enfrentarlos para crecer.

-Eres un sabelotodo- bromeó para sonreírle con suavidad -. Qué bueno que te quedaste hoy en casa.

-Por ti, todo, Cerecita- le dijo con cariño pero Cherry le suavizó el ceño.

-Ah…pensé que era porque hiciste una apuesta con tu editor sobre quién se postularía para candidato de alcalde en el popular partido político y perdió, ganándote el día libre.

-Sí…por eso también- sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. -. Vamos, Cherry. Solucionen sus problemas que tienen un baile mañana, el primero que irás con pareja.

Era cierto. Era su primer baile con pareja pues, Sweet no le agradaba esas cosas por ser "tontas" y si ella no iba, pues Cherry tampoco. Con Stormy Crush alcanzaron el baile de otoño…pero al ser su relación clandestina, no fueran juntas tampoco. Ahora, con Bonbon, sería su primer baile con pareja…y se pelean. Suspiró contrariada pero a la vez se puso en pie.

Cherry bajó las escaleras que dirigían a la sala y encontró a Bonbon arrimada a la pared, con la mirada hacia Cherry y se sorprendió verla porque la vio…extraña. No por verla por primera vez desmaquillada, sino por la ausencia de esa traviesa mirada y semblante risueño y enérgico tan característico en ella. Eso la entorpeció un poco, a lo que venía a decir. Como si se le borrara todo lo que venía practicando en el camino.

-Todo resultó bien ayer- inició Bonbon ante el silencio pesado que se formó, lo que hizo a Cherry dudar mientras terminaba de caminar hacia ella -. Con Lyra- aclaró.

-Me di cuenta- se limitó en decir cruzándose los brazos.

-Yo…- decía para resoplar -…no quiero estar enojada contigo. Sólo olvidémoslo, ¿sí?

-…- enmudeció, manteniéndole la mirada. -. Ah…bien.

-¿En serio?

-Pues…sí.

-No me gusta enojarme con nadie.

-Claro que lo sé.

-¿Entonces…estamos bien?

Cherry se quedó ahí parada, como si había lanzado raíces. Por supuesto que quería arreglar las cosas. Quería que la tensión terminara pero… ¿Así? ¿Ya? ¿De esta manera? ¿Se acabó? ¿Esto es todo? ¿Sólo esto le ofrecía Bonbon? ¿No quiere hablarlo sólo…dejarlo pasar?

-Estamos bien- fue lo que se limitó en contestarle, sí, soberbia y orgullosa.

Estaba harta, harta de tener que ser la que ceda. Bonbon está aquí pero…es como si no estuviera. No podía evitar pensar que su reconciliación con Lyra fue más…más que esto. Comparar su reacción de ayer. De comparar el cómo Lyra y ella hacían reaccionar de diferente manera a Bonbon, quien se había expresado más entusiasmada y dispuesta a todo por arreglar las cosas con Lyra pero ahora, que debe hacerlo con ella fue…seria, directa, fría…cómo siempre. ¿Habría sido así con Lyra también? ¿Por qué lo pregunta si siente por seguro que no fue así, que debió ser mejor que esto? Cherry sentía que Bonbon le ofrecía tan poco, que no debía recordarle que debía ser más abierta o cariñosa con ella, no tenía por qué. Si ayer y hoy en la mañana se deshizo en lágrimas, pero ahora, estaba enojada, frustrada…y resentida. Por primera vez, le molestaba su presencia. Por primera vez, le fue cortante y usaba monosílabos constantemente a sus respuestas de cómo coordinaban para encontrarse en el baile. Por primera vez, no le calentaba el corazón. Por primera vez, no le nacía hacerle bromas, besarla, abrazarla, coquetearle, ser suelta. Ser ella. Por primera vez, sintió que ceder, entregar, expresarse, le haría débil. Y ella ya no quería serlo más. No de nuevo.

-Si sigues enojada dímelo de una vez- se quejó Bonbon resoplando molesta ante su ensimismamiento y distancia -. Todavía que dejo pasar tus berrinches de celos sin sentido, ¿Permaneces reacia conmigo?

-Yo estoy bien, Bonbon- le contestó, permaneciéndose seria y distante, para levantarse del sofá que se había sentado junto a ella -. Estoy bien. Tú estás bien. Lyra está bien. Todos estamos bien.

-Ay, Cherry…- se quejó con amonestación de molestia parándose junto a ella -. Te lo suplico. Deja el drama de una vez, ¿sí?

-Ok- dijo seca asintiendo una vez, inexpresiva.

-Cherry…- decía meneando la cabeza, impaciente.

-Lo dejo. Dejado- suspiró -. ¿Es todo? Porque estaba ayudando a mi papá en su oficina revisando unas fuentes- mintió.

Bonbon contuvo la respiración, en verdad molesta. Pero no sólo con Cherry, sino con ella misma. Por supuesto que no era todo pero…se le hacía tan difícil hablarle sobre este asunto. Algo se lo impedía y le entumecía el cuerpo, las expresiones, su voz, su contestación, haciéndola expresar tan…tan como ella. Suspiró.

-Sí. Es todo.

-Nos vemos en el baile entonces.

-Sí, sí. Hasta mañana- despidió, esperando que Cherry se acercara para que la besara en despedida, como siempre, pero la rockera permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados, asintiendo, como esperando que diera la vuelta para abrirle la puerta y se vaya.

No había que ser genio y Bonbon sabía que no la quería en su casa. En su presencia. Al menos no ahora. Nunca había pasado por tanto drama, ponerse tan distraída y pensar a toda máquina sin necesariamente concluir a una idea concreta. Era torpe. Se sentía perdida. Y sentía que Cherry no le facilitaba las cosas. Sólo le dio gusto y se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la casa, Cherry la siguió y sí, como lo pensó, le abrió la puerta. Bonbon la miró por última vez antes de estar afuera y escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella, que le hizo sentir de golpe, cómo se le carcomía los bordes del corazón y se llenaba de una repentina preocupación ante su actitud.

Su Cherry…estaba perdiendo a su Cherry…

…

-¡Lo siento!- fue lo que exclamó Moon White apenas atravesó el portal al mundo humano, interrumpiendo a las demás y reteniendo la fuerza en la que era disparado de allí por lo que no cayó esta vez. -. No es excusa pero yo… ¿Qué están comiendo?- se distrajo mirándolas masticar y con un pan largo en la mano, con obvias razones de que ella se incomodaran.

-Ah…-dudaron todas, mirándose las caras, pero siempre hay alguien imprudente.

-¡Hot Dog!- exclamó Pinkie Pie estirándole la comida hacia su rostro y la sangre de Moon White huyó de su cabeza, agrandando los ojos y abrió la boca para reaccionar en un grito de pánico pero la dejó así, sin emitir nada, para mandársela cerrar, tratando de ser prudente. Es su mundo. Sus costumbres.

-¿Co-comen perro?- exclamó sin evitar la necesidad de retroceder un par de pasos para alejarse de esa...comida con carne. Forzó una sonrisa -. In…teresante. ¿Buen…provecho?- pero se le revolvió el estómago y se le salió un arcada. Se tapó la boca, avergonzado y más incómodo-. Perdón por eso.

-¡Jajajajaja!- se rió Rainbow Dash disfrutando la situación para señalarlo -. ¡Pues bien hecho! Por dejarnos plantadas.

-Y no es perro, querido- calmó Rarity -. No comemos perro.

-Ah…- soltó, con cierto alivio, un poco, igual era carne lo que comían y estaba asimilándolo.

-¡Al menos no nosotras, pues en otras partes del mundo sí comen perro!- anunció Pinkie Pie con ancha sonrisa, haciendo que las demás se entumecieran ante su imprudencia y la sangre de Moon White volviera a bajar. Pinkie sólo empezó a hablar como carretilla -, como en el lado oriente del mundo, en China, pero nosotros no lo comemos. El Hot Dog puede estar hecho de carne de res, pollo, pavo, cerdo, cordero. También los humanos comen pescados, patos, algunos iguanas, tortugas, conejos, en la tv supe de uno que cazaba las palomas del parque para comerlas y…- se interrumpió cuando Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash le taparon la boca para mirar el gesto congelado de Moon White.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Applejack mirando su rostro lívido-. Tú tardabas y vino una carretilla de Hot Dog y teníamos hambre y…

-No, no- le interrumpió tragando saliva y voz temblorosa, tratando de sonreír -. E-está bien. S-son sus…costumbres y yo…- se interrumpió para llevarse una mano al estómago y taparse la boca -…yo debo…respetarlas…yo… ¿Soy el único que está sudando sintiendo frío?

-Sí- corearon todas.

-¿Por qué tú no reaccionas así?- le preguntó Rainbow a Sonata.

-Con mil años aquí…hasta yo adopté esa dieta. ¡Siendo mi comida preferida los tacos!- se sonrió para llevarse el hot Dog a la boca. Sólo eso bastó para que Moon White agrandara los ojos y se llevara una mano a la boca con el rostro verde.

-¡Alguien que lo lleve al baño, ya!- exclamó Rarity y Pinkie Pie lo tomó de la muñeca para salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

-¡Tienes suerte! Está abierta hasta la hora normal en la tarde por los últimos detalles para la organización del baile- le dijo Pinkie para detenerse frente al baño de hombres y empujarlo dentro –. Hasta aquí llego yo.

Moon White no perdió tiempo y se encerró en un cubículo, llevando su rostro cerca del retrete y empezar a vomitar.

¿Perros? ¿Iguanas? ¿Conejos? ¡¿palomas?! ¡¿Por qué comerlas?! Es decir… ¿A qué sabrían? ¡No! ¡Siquiera soportaba la idea!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz masculina golpeando tres veces su puerta.

-Sí- avisó con voz torpe y realmente avergonzado.

Tal vez Twilight no había reaccionado como él al ver a los demás comer carne pero…él era muy místico para la comida y se asqueaba con facilidad. Y no había nada más asqueroso que la repugnante idea de comer car…mejor ya ni lo pensaba que se le volvía a revolver el estómago.

Se sintió mejor tras devolver el sandwich de margarita que comió durante su viaje a Ponyville en el tren. Bajó la válvula del escusado y se puso de pie.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó esa misma voz apenas salió del cubículo.

-Sin duda- contestó hacia el chico de cabello azul y chaqueta de cuero que se lavaba las manos manchadas de tinta. Era Flash Sentry. -. Lamento musicalizar el baño con mis arcadas- bromeó con una tenue sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia los lavabos y empezaba a lavarse las manos y la boca.

-Descuida- contestó que al verlo, arrugó la frente -. ¿No eres de aquí, cierto?

-No tienes idea- contestó sonriéndose, como broma personal.

-Sí, se nota- exclamó con profunda obviedad dándole una mirada rápida y Moon White arrugó un poco la frente.

-¿Y se nota porque…?

-Pues por cómo vistes. Sin ofender pero…- sonrió, tratando de amortiguar el comentario -…no muchos visten como tú por aquí tan… ¿adulto?

Moon White levantó la ceja y miró su reflejo, para verse esa camisa gris, chaleco negro, el pantalón y zapatos de cuero negro, dándole cierto aire distinguido y formalidad. Aunque su cuerpo se rejuveneciera a un adolescente, su ropa coincidía con un estilo cercano de su edad, de madurez y personalidad. Desvió la mirada ahora hacia el reflejo de Flash. Sin duda, sus atuendos marcaban sus diferencias de edades y su vestimenta podría ser considerada "aburrida" o "seria" para su percepción. Así que recibir ese comentario de ese joven…era…

No se aguantó tirar una corta risa y se sonrió, porque le recordó mucho su época de estudiante. Ya había conocido a tipos cómo él en su momento, aquellos que no podrían ser tan malos pero sin embargo, eran corderos y seguían el rebaño; verlo era un cliché típico de la adolescencia, y era una gran satisfacción ponerlos en su lugar, dejarlos descubrir que hay algo más en su molde que han elegido seguir, aunque aquello le hiciera ganar fama en la escuela de cretino y aguafiestas, pero tener la razón sobre algo era uno de sus defectos que mejor admitía disfrutar, como el poner a pensar por sus palabras, así que se divertiría un rato con la situación.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendido viniendo eso de un adolescente?- preguntó con sarcasmo para sonreírse de lado, con malicia. -. Tú usas ropa típica de un colegial con aires de estrella de rock, con esas características camisetas estampadas, pantalones jeans ajustados y con ese peinado de cabello levantado- elevó la sonrisa -. Por tu apariencia y estilo, dime si me equivoco, de seguro eres considerado…"lindo" para la mayoría de las chicas, a juzgar de tu apariencia de preferencia a un estilo de música y los callos en las yemas de tus dedos…- dijo con la vista hacia sus manos y Flash las hizo puño en instinto -…eres guitarrista y te sientas por allí con la guitarra para verte "cool" y no aguantarías que alguien deshiciera lo que te cuesta peinar ese cabello cada mañana con un "cuidado con mi cabello, dude"- fingió una voz en la última oración y se le salió una pequeña risa en solo imaginarlo.

-¿Disculpa?- dudó mirándolo, ciertamente incomodado por sus aciertos y atrevimiento -. ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Acaso no tendremos la misma edad?

-Nah. Te llevaré de ventaja al menos unos seis años.

-¿Ah?- dudó aún más torciendo el gesto pero le frunció el ceño -. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un exwondercolt? Pero te ves tan… ¿Y por qué tan seguro sobre mi actitud?

-Porque aun así no ha pasado mucho desde que fui un adolescente, soy un buen observador y he sido maestro- le sonrió de lado, sacudiendo las manos mojadas -. He conocido algunos po…alumnos cómo tú. Pero descuida. Estás creciendo, es parte de la adolescencia, ya definirás tu personalidad, descubrirás que en buena parte, sólo usabas un disfraz y te reirás de ti mismo años después- le entrecerró los ojos, divertido -. Yo lo haría.

Flash se lo quedó mirando, entre curiosidad e impresión, con un suave ceño.

-Eres…algo cretino, y extraño- se limitó en reaccionar.

-Y tú un joven que cree saberlo todo por juzgar el atuendo de los demás- arrancó papel para secarse las manos, manteniéndole la mirada -. Para la próxima, no te creas tanto por ser el…-suspiró levantando ambas cejas -…"niño bonito" de un bachiller. Eso no importará en absoluto en la vida real, una vez te gradúes. Piénsalo- tiró la bola de papel y salió del baño.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Pinkie Pie viéndolo atravesar la puerta.

-Oh, claro que sí- sonrió con su segunda.

-Ah, hola Flash- saludó la fiestera al verlo salir también -. ¿Aun ensayando para tu número de mañana?

-Sí…- contestó mirando a Moon White con desconfianza y continuar su camino.

-¿Amigo tuyo?- le preguntó Moon White a Pinkie y ella rió.

-Sí, y de Twilight también.

-Ah, ya ve…¿De Twilight también?- se sorprendió mirándola con más interés.

-Sí, ya sabes- le sonrió con ambas cejas levantadas y codearle las costillas -. "Amigo"- repitió haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Él le mantuvo la mirada, dubitativo. Ella torció los ojos -. Aish, ¡Es el interés amoroso de Twilight!

-…- parpadeó -. ¿Él? ¿En serio?- preguntó fingiendo serenidad y naturalidad, siendo sarcástico y llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras continuaba hablando: -. Si, bueno, pues no sé si ella se dio cuenta, tal vez lo dejó por desapercibido, o se le fue por alto, no sé, pero él… ¡ES UN HUMANO!- reventó acorde a su reacción, haciendo respingar a Pinkie -. ¿Cómo puede ser su interés amoroso un humano? ¡Ella es una ponie, y él…un adolescente rockero!- se descargó indignado -. ¡Un colegial! ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en alguien cómo él? No…no lo entiendo. Ella es…y él es… ella es tan…y él tan…

-Pero igual no iba a funcionar.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás!- acordó cruzándose de brazos-. Es tan absurdo- comentó sacudiendo la cabeza y Pinkie Pie le frunció el ceño.

-Sea humano, colegial, lo que quieras, a ella le gustaba y cuando él aclaró que confundió sus sentimientos con admiración pues, eso la entristeció. Así que más vale que no toques el tema, peor si vas andar juzgándola por gustar de él.

La voz de esa peculiar chica era seria, por lo que Moon White tomó en serio su advertencia para mirar donde se alejaba Flash y recordar…cuánto eran de diferentes. Resopló bajando las cejas y por cualquier razón, sintió que le acaba de dar un "Touché".

…

-¿Twilight?- llamó Celestia mientras golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto.

Quien abrió la puerta fue Fluttershy, dejando espacio para que pasara y vea al resto de las ponies acomodadas en la pequeña sala de la habitación, con Twilight en el centro, como si se dirigía a ellas. La alicornio blanca se acercó a ella. Uno de los guardias fue a reportarle que Sunset y Twilight habían discutido y Celestia estaba consciente del por qué.

-Perdón si las interrumpo- exclamó la monarca -pero, ¿Podrían dejarnos solas un momento?

-Por supuesto- asintió Rarity y con las demás se dirigían fuera del cuarto mientras Twilight le daba la cara a Celestia. -. Twilgiht…- inició una vez viéndose solas.

-¿Cómo lo hace?- le interrumpió.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cómo lo hace?- repitió mientras dejaba curvar las cejas -. ¿Cómo puede hacer a un lado sus sentimientos para ponerse firme sobre alguien cuando sabe que vas a lastimarlo?

-Twilight- suspiró mostrándose en consuelo, viendo a la alicornio lavanda pasar un casco por su melena, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Le dije su disposición y…la hubiera visto- sacudió la cabeza -. Traté de mantenerme sin afectar, como usted lo hizo conmigo pero…es muy difícil. Se lo tomó muy personal. No hablé con un pony común, sino con una amiga. Siento que le doy la espalda. Que me obliga a darle la espalda y no la juzgo si Sunset cree lo mismo. Se vio en la necesidad de hasta abandonar mi cuarto. Tal vez ya no quiera pasar la noche conmigo. O ya no confía más en mí. Yo...sólo…- no concluyó la idea para posar los cascos a sus ojos -. Es difícil.

-El hecho que no demuestre cuánto me afecta mis propias decisiones- le decía Celestia –no significa que no las sienta. Pero es algo que aprendes con el tiempo, la experiencia y tú recién estás empezando. No seas dura contigo misma- trató de motivarla apartándole los cascos que ocultaban sus ojos -. Eres muy empática con tus amigos y darías todo por ayudarlos. Crees en ellos y los defiendes sobre todas cosas. Eso, Twilight, es lo que te hace realmente única, una bien coronada Princesa de la Amistad. Pero…debes reconocer que tu trabajo irá más allá de eso y tomar decisiones que no te gustarán pero serán bien necesarias, serán pan de cada día. Pero siempre será por el bienestar de los demás.

-Si aún me falta por llenar esos zapatos…- dijo con voz suave y casi sin querer decirlo -… ¿Por qué me convirtió en alicornio?

Celestia no se inmutó mucho por la pregunta. Ya lo había oído antes y quien sabe, lo oirá después. Reaccionó con una delicada sonrisa y cerró los ojos para iluminar su cuerno e invocar un pequeño baúl.

-Luna, Candence y yo, alguna vez fuimos inexpertas Princesas. Nunca elegimos ser lo que somos ahora, pasó lo que tenía que pasar y nuestro instinto, nos hizo aceptar nuestra responsabilidad en nuestro mundo- abrió el baúl y Twilight contempló con sentimientos encontrados lo que había en él -. He respetado tus decisiones. Siempre Twilght. Pero es una verdadera lástima que no uses los accesorios Reales- sinceró levitando las zapatillas doradas con su Cutie Mark de estrella incrustada en frente, y el collar que hacía juego del baúl. -. Tal vez creas que son simples adornos. Pero no lo son- le dijo sonriéndole de forma maternal y estiró una zapatilla hacia ella. Twilight suspiró y levantó su casco derecho, para dejar que se lo coloque, dejándose vestir con esos accesorios por Celestia, como una joven hija que cede por darle gusto a su madre. -. Estos accesorios, representan lo que somos y para qué estamos. Por y para Equestria. Las zapatillas, el collar y la corona, son símbolos de que somos representantes de nuestro reino. Vestimos para él, por respeto y señal de compromiso. En señal de un profundo agradecimiento de recibir la magia más fuerte de Equestria que puede recibir un pony; la magia de un alicornio. Hemos sido privilegiadas al obtener estos dones de servir a nuestro pueblo. De defender nuestra tierra siempre amenazada de peligros. Sacamos la cara por él y por respeto, por nuestra obligación y responsabilidad, lucimos estos accesorios, en símbolo de eterno compromiso.

-Yo lo sé- contestó ya vestida por ella -. Me lo dijo cuándo me entregó los accesorios antes de la Coronación.

-Y como ahora, no dices nada. Porque hasta ahora, pese todo lo que has enfrentado, no te sientes del todo segura de lidiar con este compromiso- le hizo ver, le levantó el rostro para que la vea -. Por eso no usas los accesorios, ¿cierto?- preguntó con seguridad y Twilight miró a un lado, atrapada. Celestia le sonrió conmovida. En serio veía tanto de ella en Twilight, pero estaba consciente que cada una, daría cosas diferentes -. ¿Trajiste la corona?

-Siempre la llevo conmigo cuando vengo aquí. Al menos Rarity se ocupa de recordármelo- contestó regresándole la mirada con una tenue sonrisa e iluminó su cuerno hacia una maleta que descansa en una esquina y de allí sacó la corona dorada de cinco puntas.

Celestia la tomó con sus cascos y se la colocó, como si la coronara de nuevo, para darle la vuelta hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero, donde Twilight podía verse vestida como debería estarlo todos los días, como el resto de las Princesas.

-Debes creer más en ti misma, Twilight- le dijo Celestia mirándola con un rostro iluminado, viéndola usar los accesorios y sonrió con mucho cariño -. Todo te llegará a su tiempo, querida. No dudes de lo que puedes dar por temer en lo que vendrá, en lo que no logres entender y desconoces. Eres lo de ahora, porque así fue destinado.

Twilight vio sus reflejos para concentrarse el de la alicornio blanca.

-¿Y me dirá sobre el Amuleto del Alicornio?

…

La escuela estaba vacía, a excepción de algunos pocos alumnos y maestros. Moon White recorría todas las instalaciones mientras Sonata Dusk le platicaba de su propia boca su cambio y lo que logró con Rain Shinning. Subían las escaleras del tercer piso, aún Las Rainbooms no entendiendo del todo qué buscaba. Y es que entre más Moon White caminaba y pasaba tiempo dentro de la escuela, más pesadas se volvía sus extremidades, con un peso sobre los hombros y ya le molestaba la cabeza. Aun así, pese los achaques, se pujaba a continuar el recorrido. De algún modo que no sabría explicar aún, estar aquí, le afectaba físicamente. En silencio hilando ideas, recordó que una de las razones por las que confiada Twilight le había pedido esta misión, era porque no dependía de la magia y no le afectaría causándole daño. Moon White levantó una mano temblorosa para pasear los dedos a la pared, un modo de sostenerse. Sí, sí le afectaba. Y estaba consciente de eso desde que se le subió la presión ayer y pasó la madrugada teorizando e…intentando algo. Y no había tomado una siesta, quedándose dormido cuando Twilight lo encontró.

Se había desmayado.

Apretó los dientes continuando el andar, haciéndole preguntas a Sonata, ignorando por momentos sus pensamientos.

-Deshaces la maldad, ¿pero podrás con la magia oscura?- preguntó. -. Eso habría que intentarlo con ella.

-Pero para eso Sunset debe estar aquí- pensó Applejack.

-Pero no sabemos cuándo volverá, si le permitirían volver ahora- opinó Fluttershy.

-¿Y si enviamos a Sonata de vuelta a Equestria para que lo intente?- pensó Moon White y apenas lo dijo, la mencionada aspiró con fuerza manteniendo la boca abierta, en pánico lanzándole una mirada alerta.

-¡Nooooooooo!- chilló Sonata horrorizada y lo agarró del chaleco para zamarrearlo mientras gritaba: -. ¡Todo menos eso!- agregó para paralizar su rostro del horror poniéndoselo cerca para que viera lo que provocó -. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- continuó el zamarreo -. ¡Monstruuuuuooooo!

-¡Suéltame!- reclamó ceñudo zafándole las manos y recuperaba el equilibrio -. ¿Y qué pasa con Eques…?

-¡No puedo volver!- le interrumpió halándose los cabellos hacia abajo con un gesto de profunda preocupación acuclillándose al suelo, mirando a los demás desde abajo con ojos aguados -. No puedo. No después de lo que hice allá. ¡No tengo cara! Bueno…tengo cara… ¡Pero saben a lo que me refiero!

-Espera- interrumpió Moon White, pensativo -. Sólo…un momento…- decía mirando concentrado en Sonata. -. Tú…¡Rayos, Sonata!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tienes magia! ¡Recuperaste tu magia! ¡Cambió!

-Sí, sí, sí- afirmaba en lo que decía.

-Es decir que nunca la perdiste del todo…despertó ante el perdón y cambió positivamente. Se mutó a su portador. Entonces quiere decir que las otras dos sirenas andan por allí con su magia dormida.

-¿Y crees que despierte de nuevo?- preguntó Rarity.

-Pues es probable. En cualquier momento. Pero no sé si sería negativa o positiva en el caso de Sonata- miró a la exsirena, quien se halló seria pensando en todo lo que escuchaba mientras volvía ponerse en pie. -. Dices que no las vuelto a ver desde esa vez que te golpearon y echaron a la calle.

-No…

-Sonata… ¿No has pensado volver a verlas?

-Mucho- sinceró con el rostro suavizado -. Todos los días. Siempre las pienso y esperaba entender mi magia para poder ayudarlas. Por eso le dije a Pinkie Pie mi plan una vez que supe lo que podía hacer con mi magia.

-¿Plan?- preguntó él y como el resto de Las Rainbooms, miró curioso a Pinkie Pie.

-Pues- decía la rosada –Sonata me pidió acompañarla donde podrían estar Aria y Adagio, para quitarles su energía negativa y así ayudarlas- curvó las cejas, compartiendo una mirada preocupada con Sonata, pues no sabrían si en verdad las encontrarían. Sin su magia, su cuerpo era débil, como se puso Sonata antes de ser hallad por Las Rainbooms.

-Rain Shinning también irá conmigo- agregó Sonata desviando la mirada Pinkie para ver al resto -. Él sabe todo sobre mí y aceptó ayudarme para servir de ejemplo del antes y después.

-¿En serio crees que te van a escuchar?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos -. Lamento ser la aguafiestas pero dudo mucho que ellas accedan a que las cambies.

-Podría intentarlo.

-¿Y arriesgarte a que abusen de ti de nuevo? Podrían mentirte, engañarte, y tienes un buen corazón, Sonata, pero…eres ingenua.

Sonata le frunció el ceño, ofendida.

-No lo soy. Sé que puedo con esto. He leído y platicado mucho en la Casa Hogar y este mundo necesita mucho de personas que busquen ayudar a aquellos que van por mal camino. Personas valientes al cambio y yo seré una. Y si mi magia me permite convertir a las personas en mejores, lo haré.

-¿Y si ellas no quieren?- preguntó Rainbow -. Pueden elegir entre el bien y el mal. ¿Si eligen maldad, de todos modos las erradicarás en contra de su voluntad?

Sonata le mantuvo la mirada seria y con ceño, para mover un poco la cabeza a un lado, apretando los puños.

-Daría todo por limpiar el mundo. Me lo agradecerán.

-Igual no hay opción-dijo Moon White -. Si Sonata puede limpiar su magia oscura dormida antes de que despierte por la negatividad, sabremos que puede ayudar a Sunset.

-Pero… ¿Tendría que ir a Equestria?- dudó Sonata curvando las cejas.

-No necesariamente- dijo Trixie suspirando resignada y miró a un lado, triste -. Iba a ser una sorpresa pero…Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle vendrán al baile.

-…- callaron todas para sonreírse anchamente y lanzar un solo grito de alegría, ganándose una mirada fastidiada de Moon White que se tapó los oídos ante el repentino festejo.

-¡Qué emoción, qué emoción, qué emoción!- exclamó Rainbow Dash presionándose los cachetes dando brinquitos para mirar las caras divertidas de las demás por su reacción. Ella aclaró la garganta, irguiéndose -. Quiero decir. Oh, qué bien, 20% más genial- la quiso acomodar pero se sonrió anchamente con las demás.

-¿En serio la traerá al baile?- dudó Moon White torciendo la boca para ponerse serio, con un ceño-. No estoy de acuerdo. No creo que sea buena idea- sentenció.

-¡Aish, ya tardabas!- se quejó Trixie con mala cara.

-¿Tardaba? ¿Qué dices si te digo que Sunset casi se transforma y atacó tu contraparte pony?

-¿Qué? No…- dijo sin terminar la oración, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Las demás arrugaron la frente, mal sorprendidas.

-¿Eso pasó?- preguntó Applejack con una sombra de preocupación en su rostro.

-Me temo que sí- le contestó, mirando los rostros preocupados y tristes de las amigas que había hecho Sunset aquí. Suspiró apoyándose de espaldas al pared y miró a Sonata -. Tienes hasta la noche de mañana para ir con las dos sirenas y ver si puedes cambiar su magia.

-Sí- asintió con firmeza.

-Y sigues contando conmigo- le sonrió Pinkie Pie a Sonata, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. La joven suavizó una sonrisa para verla y ambas se intercambiaron una misma alegre expresión en el rostro.

-Bueno…terminemos el recorrido- avisó Moon White después de ese paréntesis que aprovechó para descansar y comenzó a caminar del otro lado de la escuela -. Rayos…es muy grande y pareciera pequeña- comentó, maquinando sus pensamientos y resistiendo su cuerpo cansado.

Su teoría era, que la magia extraída de la corona, estaba circulando en el ambiente de la escuela, que se contenía en ella tomándola como su contenedor. Y aunque sonara masoquista, entre peor se sentía, mejor, porque así sabría por dónde transita y si existiera algún punto ciego en el que no, probar por qué en ese sitio era la excepción. Además, si la magia le afectaba el cuerpo, eso quería decir que de algún modo, también lo haría con quienes pasan desenvolviéndose a diario en la escuela. ¿Eso traería consecuencias después? ¿Mutarían de la magia y despertarían como el caso de Trixie Lulamoon? ¿Qué si se guarda dentro de ellos hasta que algo se los haga despertar? Un momento… ¿No es eso entonces lo que necesitan Las Rainbooms?

Cuando empezaba a sentir las piernas entorpecidas, se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, pegándose a la pared, de vuelta en la planta baja y se dejó resbalar para sentarse en el suelo y sujetarse la cabeza.

-Dulzura, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Applejack acuclillándose a su nivel.

-Hay demasiada magia aquí- exclamó ignorando su pregunta y mirarlas. -. Sinceramente creo, que no son las únicas con magia dormida.

-Pero…

-La prueba es Trixie- dijo mirando a la ilusionista -. La tuvo y despertó. La magia deambula activa como energía por la escuela y eso podría haber afectado a algunos alumnos, o maestros, o a todos, no lo sé, pero las probabilidades son altas.

-¿Entonces tu teoría que despertará en la ciudad…?- decía Fluttershy.

-Si la magia está estancada aquí…dudo si en la ciudad, pero sí en aquellos que han estado muy de cerca con esta magia- suspiró pensativo, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza dejándola en alta -. Esta magia es una neófita y se está adaptando con lo que encuentre, muy susceptible al cambio. Sin embargo, si se queda aquí, es porque algo de esta escuela la mantiene porque si no, se habría extendido fuera de esta y no es así. Podrían ser ustedes- abrió los ojos mirándolas pero concentrado más en lo que pensaba -. Me pregunto qué diría Twilight.

-Bueno, de seguro hablaría de la amistad- dijo Sonata encogiéndose de hombros y Moon White la miró por lo que dijo, abriendo bastante los ojos y sonreía lentamente ante la brillante sensación de una idea.

-Amistad… ¿Eso? ¿Podría ser?- se decía -. Es probable. Yo mismo he visto ese compañerismo y unión de los alumnos. Whooves me platicó que desde la llegada de Twilight han mantenido la enseñanza de la amistad. Antes estaban divididos y muy independientes hasta ser egoístas, pero eso cambió rotundamente y para esto la magia llegó de la corona.

-Entonces…-decía Pinkie Pie aun sin entender por dónde iba.

-La amistad de los alumnos es lo que mantiene la magia aquí- concluyó la idea e hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie, siendo Fluttershy y Applejack que le dieran cada una la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -. Ese ambiente de armonía es un magnetismo para la magia…pues proviene de la magia de la amistad que emanaron ustedes una vez que se activó la corona.

-Eso…tiene sentido…- pensó Applejack.

-Lo tiene- se sonrió él, orgulloso -. Por eso la magia de aquí y despertó en Trixie. Cuando…-borró la sonrisa para mirar a la mencionada -…te reconciliaste con Sunset.

-Es y siempre ha sido la magia de la amistad- le dijo ella.

Aunque se había aclarado mejor las cosas, aún faltaban detalles a entender, como el descubrir la forma para despertar de nuevo la magia de Las Rainbooms, si aún tendría que ver la probabilidad de existencia de un elemento en Trixie porque ha sido la única que ha podido obtener del todo la magia en ella y el resto de alumnado no. Sonata Dusk probaría primero con Adagio y Aria erradicar su magia para la noche del baile hacerlo con Sunset Shimmer.

Pero Moon White ya tuvo suficiente de ese mundo por ahora. Mal resignado y con ganas de seguir explorando, se encaminaba hacia el portal tras horas expuesto a esa magia.

-Debilucho- fue lo escuchó decir de esa voz rasposa de Rainbow Dash. Bajó las cejas torciendo la boca mientras continuaba forzando en ese andar lerdo -. ¿Un recorrido en toda la escuela y ya te arrastras? Pffff.

-No sabes lo que dices, niña- refunfuñó entredientes llegando a la base de la estatua y mirarlas -. Como sea. Mañana…

-¡Nooooo!- gritaron todas en coro, haciéndolo de nuevo fruncir el ceño con fastidio y taparse los oídos.

-¡Mañana es el baile!- chilló Pinkie Pie -. ¿No podemos tomarnos un día libre de ti?

-También las quiero- exclamó con voz amarga de sarcasmo levantándole la ceja.

-A lo que Pinkie Pie se refiere a que mañana estaremos…ocupadas- explicó Trixie con mirada cómplice a las demás.

-¿Ah sí?- dudó Rainbow -. ¿Cómo qué?

-Ya sabes, querida. Vestidos, ir al Salón, y cosas así- respondió Rarity enseguida.

-¿Pero por…?

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas!- gritó Pinkie Pie sacudiéndola para lanzarla a un lado que Rarity debió agarrarla o sino salía dispara por allí, para después sonreírle a Moon White anchamente -. Entonces mañana día libre.

-Ah…okey…hasta el domin…

-¡Nooooo!- chilló de nuevo Pinkie Pie con un puchero -. Cheese se va el domingo.

-¿Quién es ese?- dudó.

-¡Mi novio!

-El cual aun no has besado…-farfulló Rainbow y Pinkie la miró ceñuda.

-¡¿Tú que sabes?!

-Me lo dijiste esta mañana.

-Ah…cierto...

-¡¿El Lunes te parece?!- exclamó Moon White ya cansado e irritado. - ¡¿O tienes un bautizo, un matrimonio?!

-Ay, pero qué genio- se quejó ella -. Oki doki loki, el lunes.

-Bien. Hasta el lu…

-¡Nooooo!

-¡PINKIE!- reclamaron todas ya también irritadas.

-¡Es que cómo pude olvidarlo!- dijo ella dramatizando y se colocó junto a Moon White para señalarlo -. ¡Él es nuestro nuevo amigo!

-¿Ah sí?- dudó él manteniendo su rostro serio.

-¡Sí! ¡Así que puedes venir al baile también!- chilló emocionada soltando serpentinas y globos de la nada -. Habrá música, comida, amigos, ¡Y muchas sorpresas!- aspiró exageradamente de emoción y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo -. ¡Amo las sorpresas! ¿Qué dices?

-Wow, rayos, Pinkie- le dijo serenamente -. Me conmueves - y le suavizó una sonrisa con una mirada risueña, haciendo que ella se emocionaría por su reacción

-¿En serio?- anchó su sonrisa conteniendo emoción, preparada para estallar en celebración.

-Claro que…- decía, sólo para que manteniéndose en ese gesto, él apartara delicadamente su brazo de sus hombros y expandió la sonrisa para decir: -. No. Hasta el lunes- y se dio vuelta cruzando el portal con toda tranquilidad, dejando algo schockeada a la rosada.

-¿NO?- reclamó Pinkie Pie y hundió su rostro al portal y gritó:-. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! ¡Y ESO FUE EDUCADAMENTE SARCÁSTICO!

-¡Pinkie, sal de allí!- reclamó Applejack y la haló fuera de portal que en pocos segundos se cerró mientras Rainbow Dash se reía de la situación.

-Y qué pregunta. Obvio que no vendría- exclamó Trixie cruzándose de brazos mirando el rostro mareado de Pinkie por haber metido su cara al portal -. Porque vendrá Sunset y la detesta- agregó, mirando la base de la estatua. -. Pues él tampoco es mi persona favorita.

…

Twilight no podía dejar de ver su reflejo.

Celestia hace rato había abandonado su cuarto y quiso estar sola para pensar algunas cosas, recordando lo imposible que le fue ponerse tan firme con Sunset, pero sin embargo, le dijo lo que le tenía que decir.

" _-¡¿Me vas a dar la espalda?!- fue lo que preguntó Sunset manteniendo la boca abierta y cejas profundamente curvadas -. ¡¿Finalmente te diste por vencida conmigo?!- reclamó entre la discusión que habían mantenido._

 _-Sunset, por favor…no…- suplicó acercándose al lado de la cama donde estaba la unicornio acostada. -. Entiéndelo. Es por tu bien. Luna es la princesa adecuada para ayudarte- trató de sonreírle para darle seguridad -. Dale la oportunidad._

 _-¿Y tú?- preguntó ciertamente avergonzada, tomándole un casco._

 _Twilight le vio el rostro muy quebrado, cansado y perdido, ya sin ganas de seguir discutiendo. Sentía como el corazón le ardía, conmovido, al igual que sus ojos._

 _-Yo…soy tu amiga, Sunset. Jamás te daré la espalda. Jamás me daré por vencida contigo- y esta vez sonrió con más convencimiento -. Jamás dejarás de ser la Sunset Shimmer que me extendió la mano al atravesar el portal por segunda vez._

 _-Twilight…- jadeó para halarla a ella y abrazarla, agarrándola fuerte con sus cascos temblorosos, como si temiera…soltarse. Y Twilight la abrazó más fuerte, porque no fue capaz de decirle toda noticia completa. No le dijo que no podría ir al baile"._

El sonido de una característica explosión le interrumpió el recuerdo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño para encontrarse con Discord pero en vez de él se encontró con…

-¿Moon White?- preguntó sorprendida al verlo tendido en el suelo. Al escucharla, él la miró para fruncir el ceño y gritar a la nada:

-¡Al menos déjame preparar para el aterrizaje!

-No me digas- sonrió ella acercándose mientras él se levantaba con las patas que le temblaban un poco, ella paró de golpe -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sólo estoy cansa…- decía para recién darse cuenta que aquella alicornio, usaba los accesorios reales y la corona. -. Rayos, Twilight…vestida así casi me haces sentir ganas de hacer una reverencia…

-Ah…-se le salió decir, sin saber si tomarlo para bien o para mal, pero él enseguida le suavizó un ceño con una sonrisa de lado.

-Dije "casi", no te emociones.

-No lo hice- se defendió con una sonrisa -. Discord volvía esperarte que regresaras al espejo, ¿no?

-En realidad cuando te fuiste esta mañana y regresé a casa, apareció quejándose que llevaba mucho de retraso- torció el gesto -. Se tomó muy en serio eso de teletransportarme.

-Se lo pidió Fluttershy. Por eso.

-Su amistad es rara- confió.

-Tú eres raro- se burló elevando la sonrisa.

-¿Lo dice la ponie que se…?- se interrumpió y ella arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué?

-Que se…- "enamoró de un humano", iba a decir pero…- …que se hace líos con tantas listas.

-¡No te metas con mis listas!- lo acusó -. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-También me da gusto verte.

-¿Ah? ¡No, no! No quise…

-Estoy bromeando, Majestad- se burló con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en el suelo con un suspiro -. Pues venía a reportar lo que he avanzado en el otro mundo…

-y yo debo decirte lo que he avanzado con lo de Sunset.

-Lo que me recuerda…¿Hablaste con la Princesa Celestia del Amuleto del Alicornio?

-Mmm- dudó en decir. Él dejó caer los hombros.

-No te lo dijo.

-No es eso. Me dijo que quería primero hablar con Trixie al respecto porque tendría que ver mucho en el caso de Sunset.

-¿Y? tú manejas el caso.

-…- curvó las cejas, triste -. Ya no.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sunset no está más bajo mi tutela. Celestia considera que no soy la Princesa adecuada y ahora Luna está a cargo de ella- confió dándose la vuelta hacia el espejo, para verse con aquellos accesorios que sentía que contrastaba con ella -. No puedo interferir. No puedo ayudarla- agregó desalentada profundizando sus cejas encorvadas, viendo cómo se acercaba el reflejo de Moon White y se quedaba al lado del suyo, con una cara en consuelo.

-Lo siento mucho, Twilight. Sé lo que significa para ti.

-Mucho- admitió para mirarlo -. Y lo que sepas del espejo…me temo que ya no irá directamente a mí.

-¿Qué?- dudó incrédulo dibujándole un ceño. -. Eso no tiene nada que ver con Sunset.

-Una de las razones por las que te dejé cruzar es para averiguar los cambios mágicos. Eso involucra a Sunset pues sus cambios resultaron en ese mundo.

Moon White mantuvo el ceño, mal resignado, pensando que sí tendría que ver con Sunset si Sonata Dusk probaría suerte si podía deshacerse de esa oscuridad.

-Twilight…

-Lo que sepas, deberás decírselo a Luna- le interrumpió.

-No voy a decirle nada- replicó serio -. A quien le di mi palabra, fue a ti, no a ella. Tú me encomendaste esta misión, es a ti quien te lo diré. No se lo diré a la Princesa Luna o cualquier otro pony. Es una estupidez hacerte a un lado en este Caso después de todo lo que has hecho.

-Pero aún sigo siendo una novata, Moon White. Aún se me van de los cascos algunas cosas que debo corregir e interfiere con mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como mis sentimientos- contestó y él deshizo el ceño, contemplándola. Ella suspiró -. Además, regresaré a Ponyville con las demás.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó levantando ambas cejas en asombro -. ¿Ya?

-Algún día de todos modos me iría, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo sé…- suspiró para mirar su reflejo. -. Entonces… ¿cuándo te vas?

-Mañana al mediodía-contestó arrugando la frente y torciendo el gesto, porque antes de irse, tendría que romperle el último rayo de esperanza a Sunset con que no podría ir al mundo humano.

-Pues…yo mañana no cruzaré el espejo. Por ese baile que habrá.

-Ah. Claro, claro.

-Sí…

-Ajám.

-…

-…

Ambos enmudecieron, con un raro silencio que por alguna razón, daba una sensación sensible en la piel y agudizara los sentidos. Miraban los reflejos, pero se tentaron en chocarse con las miradas. Ella lo vio ensimismado, con un algo en sus ojos grisáceos, suaves pero firmes a la vez viendo los de ellas, que estaban muy abiertos, curiosos, hasta como aguardando algo, expectantes en tratar de leer aquellos que le miraban.

Tenía esa sensación que recorre todo el cuerpo cuando presientes una acción a ejecutar del otro, y esta vez, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a hablar. Y no hacía falta tener un Pinkie Sentido. Era algo ya de muy adentro que no lograba entender del todo.

-¿Twilight?- la llamó con suavidad casi arrastrando su nombre, desviando la mirada de los reflejos para verla directamente. Ella le dio la cara, intrigada de verle esa expresión en el rostro que al final, se vio resignado y dio dos pasos para romper un poco la distancia y preguntar con toda la firmeza que pudo antes de que los nervios lo traicionaran: -. Antes de que te vayas... ¿Quieres…salir conmigo?

…

 **XDDD**

 **¡LO SÉ, LO SÉ! Ok, ok, ok, va.**

 **Antes que nada…¡Sorry por no publicar el viernes pasado! T.T pero ando a full y creo, creo, que el próximo viernes no podré actualizar :/ pero trabajo es trabajo. Sin embargo no se preocupen, que NO voy a abandonar la historia. Saben lo comprometida que estoy con este fanfic y no me perdonaría dejarlo inconcluso.**

 **¡Y Ah! ¡Ya rebasamos los cien reviews! ¡Yay! xD ¿Debería hacer algo para celebrarlo? Mmm, ¿Qué dicen? El viernes próximo como no publicaré capítulo, podría sorprenderlos con algo para compensar… xD**

 **So…**

 **Aún hay problemas en el paraíso de Cherry y Bonbon.**

 **¡Sonata se reencontrará con Adagio y Aria! :00**

 **¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Flash Sentry y Moon White?**

 **¿Las cosas solo empeoran con Sunset?**

 **¿Están de acuerdo con la posición de Celestia?**

 **¡Demasiadas cosas a suceder el día del baile! xDD Y sobre la edad de Twilight...es la que supuse pues desde el primer cap se ve que aun anda de estudiante, hasta aun encontrándose con sus viejas amigas, bueno, así considero yo, y ha pasado un poco más de uño y le calculé diecinueve, camino a los veinte xP**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review, pasen un fin de semana increíble y no hagan lo que yo no haría y si lo hacen, ¡inviten!(?**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	17. Especial

Bueno, como les dije, no subiré capítulo este viernes :/ sin embargo, les dejo un top de curiosidades en torno la fanfic. Creo que esto es como un mini especial xP

Nunca imaginé dedicarme tanto en este fanfic ni hasta dónde he llegado a concluir tramas e ideas, xD no los conozco del todo, con algunos he tenido el gusto de escribirme asiduamente y otros no pero leo su review con una sonrisa y leo sus comentarios, y debo decir que me siento muy feliz y honrada que me acompañen en esta aventura. So…dejaré unos datos curiosos o sabías qué, de algunos detalles en general de la historia, desde "Canterlot High Tales" a "Lo que Somos Ahora", así que…¡Comencemos!

1\. Originalmente, "Canterlot High Tales" tendría capítulos autoconclusivos. Es decir, que no tendría una línea temporal en sí y podría leerse con cualquier capítulo ya que no afectaba al otro ni la historia. Ya tenía en borrador la personalidad y trama de cada personaje, desde los principales a los secundarios. Un slice of life. Puede que se note eso en los primeros capítulos; sin embargo, saben que eso cambió y aproveché en mantener esas historias para mostrar la vida tranquila de Sunset y sus amigas, antes de que una nueva amenaza de magia, detonara sus vidas de nuevo, así como las situaciones divertidas y dramáticas que pasan los personajes secundarios que también tratarn de descubrirse.

2\. El primer capítulo que subí, "De Lyra para Bonbon", era un one shot, y originalmente, en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto de Lyra para Bonbon, Lyra se da cuenta que está enamorada de ella. Al final, cuando le toca la lira con una melodía que creó para ella y usa un vestido para darle gusto, se le declara, y Bonbon le corresponde…y Derpy las atrapa en pleno beso cuando entra con su regalo…el pastel en forma de muffin xD

Como sabrán, eso no sucedió una vez que subí el capítulo para el fanfic xP pues quise darle un giro de trama al romance que tiene el fandom de LyraxBonbon. Ya saben cómo terminó todo.

3\. Como dije, el fanfic tendría capítulos autoconclusivos y slice of life; sin embargo, a partir del capítulo dos "Era Cuestión de Tiempo", se me vino a la mente varias ideas para escribirle un pasado y una vida a mi personaje favorito, Sunset Shimmer, así como otras ideas que tenía con respecto a la magia y darle justificantes a ciertos sucesos de Equestria Girl como en la serie My Little Pony, desde mi punto de vista. Así que, por lo tanto, mezclé la idea original de un slice of life, con capítulos que deben llevar una continuidad con la trama de magia y desarrollo del cambio de Sunset.

4\. El capítulo 23 de "Canterlot High Tales", "La Escoria del Moutain River Academy", la escena de la presentación de Sunshine y la canción que canta, está inspirada en una escena musical de la película "Scott Pilgrim vs The World", cantada por "Clash at demonhead". La canción que canta es "Black Sheep" y pertenece originalmente a la banda indie The Metric. Lean la letra, me inspiró muchísimo en la posición de Trixie "reencontrándose" con "Sunset".

5\. He escrito historias con personajes originales de mi autoría. Pero definitivamente, este fanfic se lleva el premio del manejo de varias tramas de varios personajes al mismo tiempo.

6\. Trixie Lulamoon iba a tener una pareja para el baile. En realidad, iba ser de Thunderbass, que es un humano de fondo del grupo de los rockeros. Ella acepta ser su pareja pero no está feliz y entre el reclamo que le hace Rainbow por "traicionarla", se da cuenta que Trixie sólo lo usaba para "sacarse" la curiosidad de tener a alguien que se fija en ella por primera vez, pero no porque realmente quiera estar con él cuando Thunderbass sí parece realmente ilusionado con la idea. Trixie reacciona y ya no va al baile con él.

7\. Las Sirenas quise poner una ironía: son atractivas y símbolos de sensualidad y belleza, como cuenta la leyenda de estas criaturas, sin embargo, en mi fanfic, no poseen deseo sexual y sólo lo hacían para reproducirse, como se explicó en el capítulo 14 de Canterlot high Tales, "Algo que ocultar y algo qué contar".

8\. Moon White es el primer pony original de mi autoría en todo el fanfic. El resto ha sido ponies de fondo y conocidos por el fandom, autoría de Hasbro. Bueno, él, Smiling, el estudiante carismático que le encantó ver desmayar a su profesor xP (y quién no? xD)y que todo le parece "cool" xD y a las gemelas unicornios heladeras del capítulo 15 de "Lo que somos ahora", "Incondicional" xD las cuales por cierto, están ciertamente inspiradas en las gemelas de la película Cars, fans del Rayo McQueen, lo hice como una especie de elegía xP pues para mí la franquicia de Cars se echó a perder con la segunda parte y esos cortometrajes de Mate que se me hacen muuuuuuuuuuyyy monótonos y repetitivos, y como siempre ponen a las gemelas en ellos pues, que de lo que me parecieron carismáticas en la primera cinta, ahora me arde la vista y oídos verlas xP

9\. Tengo en mi mente, la idea de cómo fue el romance de Speed Power y High Line, los padres de Moon White. He estado pensando hacer un one shot de ellos pero el tiempo no juega a mi favor xP asimismo, tengo la idea de los padres de Bonbon/Sweetie Drops. Les puedo...spoilear algo, y es que High Line es unicornio puro, es decir, de un descendencia de solo unicornios, sin mezclar la raza, lo cual eso hace de su familia las muy pocas en la actualidad que mantienen "limpio" ese linaje. Ya saben con quien se casó él, no? una pegaso. Pero eso es sólo la punta del iceberg. Y con los padres de Bonbon, pues...se conocieron en la Agencia xD ¿hay algo más qué agregar?

10\. Originalmente, no tocaría el tema de Bonbon, la agente especial Sweetie Drops ya que cuando empecé el fic, aún no salía el capítulo 100 que reveló eso; sin embargo, jugué y corrí el riesgo con la idea, dándome cuenta que ayudaba mucho con la evolución del personaje que le tenía a Bonbon y tratar la existencia de su Agencia en el mundo humano también, sólo que en Equestria combatían monstruos y...¿Qué consideramos monstruos en nuestro mundo? Terrorista, pedófilos, narcotráfico, etc. Además, agregué al nuevo personaje de esta segunda temporada...¡La muy querida como odiada Carrot Top/Golden Harvest! xD En serio, me alegra haber corrido el riesgo. Le dio un toque más explorativo a la trama.

11\. Me encanta el diseño de Mistery Mint y Cherry Crash. *-* La veía de humanas de fondo como rockeras y no sé, me emocionaba verlas xD Por eso siempre les busqué la manera de agregarlas a mi fic y he aquí el resultado.

12\. Hay canciones que escucho, y enseguida identifico al personaje y la trama que sucede. Este es un listado de algunas de ellas:

- **I am just your problem, cover de Nicole, orginal, Marceline, Hora de Aventura.**

 **-Somebody to you, The Vamps ft Demi Lovato**.

 **-Somebody That Used To Know**. **Gotye**.

 **-Shatter me. Lzzy Hale ft Lindsey Stirling.**

 **-Bring me to life. Evanescence.**

- **Two is better than one. Boys like Girl.**

 **-Smile. R5.**

 **-Bad Blood. Taylor Swift.**

 **-Ignorance. Paramore.**

 **-B** **rick by boring brick. Paramore.**

 **-Girls like Girls. Hayley Kiyoko.**

La lista sigue pero nah, ahí nomás les dejo jajajajaja.

So...eso es todo por ahora. Les diría más pero...no quiero spoilear xD así que tuve cuidado. Si tienen algo qué comentar sobre este top o cualquier cosa, o alguna pregunta o duda, háganla por review o mensaje privado y trataré de contestarles ;)

So, tengan una buena semana, ya les tendré listo para el prox viernes el cap xD y...

¡Sunny Honey, fuera!


	18. La Excepción

**La Excepción**

 **Parte I**

Twilight mantuvo esa expresión de curiosidad, en escrutinio sobre el rostro de aquel corcel que juraba que hace un momento estaba metros más atrás pero ahora, estaba más cerca. Sus ojos violetas se veían un poco desentendidos, hasta confundidos con la pregunta, como si no sabría del todo bien su significado.

-Sal conmigo, por favor- escuchó que le repitió, pero esta vez con mayor seguridad en su voz, casi en susurro inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, como invocando a tener más intimidad entre la conversación.

Le vio sus labios quietos, sin esbozar una carismática sonrisa, con los ojos suavizados y atentos sobre los de ella, mirándole puntos diferentes de su rostro.

Twilight abrió la boca, exhalando un poco del aire retenido, como si iba a hablar, pero no salió nada, sintiendo como de pronto el tiempo volvía correr y apreciar más perceptible la reacción de su cuerpo, tan frío, tan inmóvil, realmente confundida por qué se sentía así, si nunca se había sentido así con él, todo lo contrario. Siempre estaba cómoda y en confianza. ¿Por qué ahora lo sentía diferente, lo miraba diferente? casi sintiéndolo ajeno a ella, y lo reprochó casi inconsciente, porque no quería sentirlo lejos, sino cerca, como siempre lo habían estado, más aún, como lo estaba él de ella ahora. Sí, sentía una incomodidad. Pero una agradable. Una extraña forma de hacerla sentir diferente, pero bien. Parpadeó despacio, con las cejas curvadas, confundida cómo se mezclaba lo que sentía y pensaba, sintiendo de a poco como se le ruborizaban las mejillas sin poder emitir alguna palabra. Fue cuando Moon White sonrió y cambió su expresión por una más típica de él y retrocedió de vuelta a su lugar, dándole espacio y Twilight podía sentir que podía respirar de nuevo, bueno, casi, porque el fuerte latido de su corazón parecía golpear no sólo su pecho, sino todo dentro de ella, así como un repentino remolino frío en su interior.

-¿Qué pasa, Twilight?- se le ocurrió preguntar él, como quien no quiere la cosa-. No te pedí que desorganizaras tus libros. Sólo que salgamos antes de que regresaras a Ponyville. Como lo hicimos esta mañana cuando salimos por el helado para distraer tu mente- arrugó un poco la frente -. A menos, claro, que no te haya agradado.

-Claro que no- consiguió decir y abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar su voz. ¿Ahora sí podía hablar? Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse aunque sentía un poco tensa la barbilla -. Quiero decir. Fue agradable salir contigo por el helado y el que hayas sido bueno conmigo cuando me quebré- decía empezando hablar aceleradamente -también cuando me haces reír o tuerces el ceño de forma rara y me divierte que te pongas terco pero admites cuando estás errado y has mostrado ser determinado, alguien de palabra y...¡Ayúdame!- chilló crispándosele la melena con una exagerada mueca, desesperada-. ¡No puedo dejar de hablar cuando estoy nerviosa!

-Y…- preguntó casi disfrutando sonreírse y verla agitada, mirándolo fijo con las cejas curvadas y ese rubor aun coloreando sus mejillas -. ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

-¡Yo no estoy nerviosa!- se quejó frunciéndole el ceño y lo señaló -. ¡Tú estás nervioso!

-¡Yo estoy tranquilo!- anchó la sonrisa y le levantó la ceja sonriendo de lado -. ¿Estás neurótica ahora, no?

-¡No! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!- reclamó defensiva con un tic en el ojo que parecía el derecho más grande que el izquierdo e infló sus cachetes, pero la divertida expresión de Moon White, mostrando obviedad que no conseguiría engañarlo y con toda la dulzura y diversión mirándola en ese estado, le hizo desinflar de golpe los cachetes pero acentuó más el ceño - ¡Bueno, sí!- admitió a regañadientes para darse la vuelta y sentarse, para hacer los ejercicios de respiración que le enseñó Cadance mientras trataba de acomodar su melena. – Y deja de mirarme así…- agregó con la voz más serena pero aún un poco acelerada con la mirada hacia un lado, en un intento inútil de verlo y regresó sus ojos en frente, relajando el rostro pero la frente poblada de arrugas -…me siento expuesta- murmuró para sí.

-Twilight…- la llamó caminando hacia ella.

-Dame un minuto, ¿sí?

-Twilight Sparkle- la nombró casi pudiendo saborear las palabras. El llamado hizo que detuviera su agitada respiración típica de su neurosis y levantara la cabeza para verlo ya frente a ella con esa suave sonrisa, ya que nunca la había llamado con su nombre completo -. Soy yo- le dijo estirando un casco, pidiendo uno suyo. Twilight lo miró con esa curiosidad, con un casco que posaba sobre su pecho y el otro que colgaba libre, lo levantó despacio hacia el suyo y él se lo tomó para hacerla levantar, sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento -. Sólo soy yo- le recordó levantando los hombros, quitándole importancia -. No tienes por qué ponerte así. Ser diferente. Sólo soy yo. Y tú…- sonrió bajando un poco más las cejas -…eres tú. Somos nosotros. Y eso, siempre nos pareció bien. Deja que siga siéndolo.

Twilight le mantuvo la mirada, discerniendo sus palabras, con su casco atrapado al suyo y aun manteniendo el otro en su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón agitado se calmaba, pero no perdía ese latir fuerte y prepotente, pero que en lugar de repartir ese frío nerviosismo, una sensación cálida empezó a reemplazar aquel frío, bueno, no en todos lados.

-Tienes el casco frío- le murmuró Moon White y Twilight levantó al fin una sonrisa con sus ojos iluminándose, encerrando un poco más su casco con el de él.

-El tuyo también- gozó en encarar y él abrió mucho los ojos, atrapado.

-Ah…- soltó sin querer, así como se le escapó un sutil color rosa de sus mejillas.

Ella no era la única nerviosa en esa habitación, sólo su neurosis lo hizo obvio, y ahora que le descubrió que él también lo estaba, Twilight anchó la curva de su sonrisa con la mirada más risueña y conmovida mientras Moon White le soltaba el casco y carraspeaba un poco girando el rostro, como queriendo impedir que notara el calor de su rostro. Twilight frunció el ceño, y sonrió de lado, iluminando su cuerno para resplandecer con su magia la cabeza de Moon White y forzara a que volviera a verla e inclinó su cabeza frente a él manteniendo esa expresión divertida.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos?

…

Ya el sol había bajado cuando la unicornio azulada había terminado de leer un libro de leyendas que eligió después de que una enfermera pasara a su habitación empujando una carretilla con varias opciones de lectura. Trixie Lulamoon tenía muy buena memoria y tras leer el libro, sabría relatar las historias y trabajar en sus ilusiones para un nuevo número. Ya mañana temprano tendría el alta. Podría volver a su carreta ¡A compensar a su mascota, Condesa, por su ausencia! "Debe estar muerta en vida sin Trixie" pensó con preocupación la ilusionista dejando el libro a un lado cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante- avisó para ver que la puerta se abría y enseguida se acomodó con rectitud en su cama, asombrada pero a la vez alerta. -. ¡Princesa Celestia!- exclamó viendo a la alicornio blanca asomarse a la habitación con una delicada y dulce sonrisa que siempre tiene para los demás.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí pero…no puedo estar con Trixie. La cosa dentro de mí quiere perjudicarla ¿Acaso no…?

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Señorita Lulamoon?- preguntó calmada cerrando la puerta con su magia y se acercaba al lado suyo.

-Trixie está bien- le aseguró un poco incomodada en su presencia. -. Princesa…

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Me agradaría mucho que aceptaras mi propuesta de quedarte en el castillo hasta que te recuperes. Podrías alojarte en una de las torres. No necesariamente en contacto con Sunset Shimmer, si temes que te lastime de nuevo.

-No temo…pero sí recelo- sinceró, ya dejándose llevar por la conversación de la alicornio.

-Entiendo- asintió -. No eres la única- suspiró descomponiendo un poco el rostro para ponerse más firme y verla -. Señorita Lulamoon…

-Dígame "Trixie"- sonrió -. O "Gran y Poderosa Trixie".

-"Trixie" está bien- le sonrió divertida para desvanecerla casi enseguida-. Trixie… ¿Qué sabes de ella?- preguntó señalándola y Trixie captó que se refería al ser dentro de ella.

-La verdad nada…sólo que usted la encerró en el rubí de ese amuleto y…la recuerda con mucha antipatía y hasta con rencor, me arriesgaría a decir.

-Ya veo…- asintió ella tratando de mantener esa figura de autoridad y determinada -. Trixie… ¿Puedes llamarla?

-¿Qué?- se le salió en preguntar, incrédula -. Pero ella quiere…

-No puede hacerme daño sin el amuleto- le interrumpió con tranquilidad -. Por favor, inténtalo.

Trixie la miraba muy reacia aunque sabía que no poseía su magia ni podía controlar la suya, pero de todas formas, le incomodaba ser el vaso que contiene ese ser.

-Pero…¿Me dirá quién está dentro de Trixie?- preguntó con esperanza y Celestia cerró los ojos, resignada para asentir con seguridad.

-Sí, Trixie. Mereces saberlo- abrió los ojos -. Pero merezco saber tu confidencialidad en este asunto. Lo que sabrás, no puede salir de esta habitación hasta que yo crea sea necesario decirlo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Trixie ahora es una pony de palabra- aseguró con firmeza en su voz y expresión. – Puedo confiar en Trixie- sentenció y Celestia le sonrió.

-Lo puedo sentir.

Entonces la unicornio cerró los ojos, mostrándose concentrada y muy quieta, hasta que respingó un poco y abrió lentamente los ojos, luciéndolos con ese color rojo carmesí y ese diferente semblante de su rostro que la distinguía de Lulamoon que, apenas recuperaba la vista y entendía su alrededor, miró a la alicornio blanca a su lado, quien se hallaba con los labios entreabiertos, la frente arrugada y sus ojos brillantes y grandes mirando aquellos rojos que apenas la reconocieron, se abrieron de golpe, fríos y duros, agitándose en el momento.

-¡Celestia!- reclamó con su voz y la Princesa pudo reconocerla enseguida, dejando vidriar más fuerte los ojos y no pudo resistirse en inclinarse y extender sus patas delanteras hacia ella, sorprendiéndola en un abrazo -. ¡No!- reclamó con torpeza, completamente ceñuda al ser envuelta por ella -. ¡No, suéltame, traidora!- exclamó desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras se removía en un intento de zafarse de ella aunque le doliera la herida de su pecho en el proceso -. ¡Quítate! ¡Te odio!

-Yo te quiero- le murmuró con voz quebrada -. Yo aún te quiero- aseguró, apretándola más y la posesión de la unicornio se quedó un momento quieta, tragando las palabras mientras sentía que se le vidriaban los ojos.

-No es cierto…-reclamó aun con esa voz amarga de rencor y tristeza.

-Claro que lo hago- le susurró adolorida, abriendo sus enormes y blancas alas para también abrazarla con ellas. La posesión no pudo evitar disfrutar con resignación el sentir la suavidad y calidez de aquellas alas, ablandándose un poco y sus ojos fríos y duros, se empezaron a suavizar sin dar tregua a la tiras de lágrimas que caían y absorbía el resto de palabra con un gran dolor en su pecho-. Nunca dejé ni dejaré de hacerlo.

-Tú…no me escogiste. Me diste la espalda- reclamaba mientras sentía que se le escurría las lágrimas -. Te recibí. Te di todo de mí. Mi vida entera giraba en torno a ti. Pero tú…me traicionaste. Me quitaste mi esencia, ¡Mi destino! ¡Mi poder! ¡Mi cuerpo!- rugió de vuelta con ira y pese el dolor de su herida, la lanzó de ella para alejarla y romper el abrazo, a la par que gruñía del ardor de la quemadura, soltando lágrimas de rabia y tristeza, viendo a Celestia a pocos metros de la cama, con sus brillantes ojos de las capas de lágrimas que estaban por derramar y con sus mejillas húmedas del silencioso llanto que llevaba y un casco sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba agitadamente. -. ¡No tenías derecho a escoger mi destino!

-¡Tú misma lo araste al querer hacerlo el de todos los ponies!- se defendió.

-¡Ibas estar conmigo!

-¡No iba a dejar a Luna!

-¡¿Y por eso me dejaste a mí?!

-¡Tú lo hiciste cuando estabas por condenar Equestria con tu tiranía!

-¡Y me condenaste a mí!

-¡Mí, mí, mí!- se le salió levantar la voz con reproche -. ¡Siempre fue sólo tú!- la acusó con dolor punzante en su pecho mientras la señalaba -. ¡Y apenas sabía lo que hacía, Shadow!- se defendía de nuevo acercándose a ella -. Apenas descubría lo que era, mi deber, qué hacía aquí.

-¡Excusas tuyas!- le escupió con desprecio -. ¡Yo te guiaba lo que podíamos ser los alicornios! ¡¿Me vas a decir lo que éramos?! ¡Yo soy la primera alicornio!

-¡Pero tú estabas mal! ¡Muy mal!- encaró con firmeza y con el ceño marcado -. Equestria no era nuestra. Te creías su dueña. Era de ellos y tú se lo ibas a quitar. Y nosotras, somos Equestria. Somos de ellos. ¡Pero jamás lo entendiste y te creíste superior por ser alicornio!

-¡Hubiera preferido la muerte a que por tu culpa dejara de ser una y me encerraras en el rubí!- gritó en un arranque de llanto. -. ¡Por eso te odio tanto, Celestia! ¡Fuiste egoísta conmigo! ¡Te crees tan buena cuando conmigo fuiste muy injusta y traidora!

-Shadow…por favor…- suplicó constándole respirar ya, en serio afectándole el reencuentro y sus palabras y le colocó un casco a un lado de su cabeza, mirándole los ojos carmesís tan heridos, rabiosos y tristes. -. Pagué con lágrimas y el peso de lo que hice que hasta hoy cargo y me rompe el lomo. Erré de nuevo con Luna. También me vi forzada a desterrarla a un nuevo hogar, a la luna, porque le cegó la envidia y no pude ayudarla a tiempo...- le acarició la mejilla -…como contigo.

-¡No me trates como si fuera Luna!- se quejó apartándole el casco del rostro -. ¿Cuántos ponies más deben pagar tu incompetencia?- le preguntó con sus ojos de vueltas duros, mirándola mejor. El rostro, la melena, su tamaño y sus alas -. Estás exactamente igual a la última vez que te vi- exclamó levantando un casco y pasarlo por su melena larga que se movía por sí sola y de colores pasteles, mirando cada hebra -. Aunque el rosa te quedaba mejor…- sonrió de lado y soltó su melena para mirarla con advertencia -. Pero eso no te va a durar para siempre y lo sabes.

-Lo sé- jadeó en un último suspiro de lamento para recuperar de a poco la expresión de firmeza de su rostro -. Y lo que es incompetencia, egoísmo y traición para ti, ha sido la paz y armonía de millones de ponies. Mis sentimientos no podían poner en riesgo el bienestar de los demás.

-Y por eso los escogiste a ellos, a una bola de invasores, ordinarios y extraños, sobre mí- exclamó secamente y le mantuvo la mirada con reproche, pero asimismo, se dio cuenta de la imponente pose de la alicornio que pese la firmeza de su rostro, sus ojos magentas eran suaves y con un destello magnético, que mezclaban mucha añoranza, tristeza como resignación a cómo sucedieron las cosas. Pero asimismo, guardaban ese cariño que alguna vez las unió por cientos de años. Shadow lo sabía. Celestia siempre fue diferente, utópica, soñadora, muy gentil, inteligente, reflexiva y devota. Tensó la barbilla casi inconsciente del intercambio de miradas que se daban y lo admitía. Siempre lo hizo. Celestia era demasiado buena, siempre lo fue, pero demasiado para ella. Shadow le desvió la mirada para sacudir la cabeza -. Ya vete, Celestia, y vuelve sólo cuando sepas cómo sacarme de aquí. Es lo menos que puedes hacer si te duele tanto lo que me hiciste, según tú.

-Claro que sé cómo liberar esa pony de ti y tú también- le respondió y Shadow la miró de inmediato con sus ojos alertas, leyendo los suyos.

-Celestia…

-Es la única forma.

-¿Por qué?- reclamó vidriándole de nuevo los ojos -. ¿Por qué debo seguir pagando el castigo que me has impuesto? ¿No puedes ver otra manera de darme una vida más digna?

-He hecho esa búsqueda desde el día en que te encerré en el rubí- confesó más calmada -. Hasta con ayuda de un gran hechicero, a quien tuve que convencer por años a que me ayudara tratándose de ti y lo que hiciste, pero no he visto la forma.

-¿Y por qué sí pude trasladarme en el cuerpo de esta pony?

-Más vale que lo descubras, ¿no?- la desafió bajando un poco la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos con firmeza -. Tu odio es hacia mí, no por ella o sobre los demás, así que déjate de misterios con Trixie. Confío en ella y además tiene el derecho de saberlo- agregó para darse cuenta de la mirada a un lado y pensativa de aquel ser que alguna vez, fue la razón que aunque a las malas y dolorosamente, le hizo entender la verdadera misión de los alicornios en Equestria -. ¿Qué pensabas hacerme si Sunset Shimmer te hubiera entregado el Amuleto del Alicornio, eh? ¿Vengarte de mí? ¿Desahogar tu odio azotándome con tu magia corrompida? ¿Dejarme herida para después ir por Equestria? Pues existen ahora tres alicornios más y una de ellas representa el elemento perdido de nuestro medio de defensa más poderosa de Equestria, así que no te recomiendo tontería semejante.

-¿Ahora te haces la dura?- reclamó mirándola con seriedad. -. Además, me importa muy poco ya Equestria. Es a otra de quien deberías preocuparte mejor.

Celestia le entrecerró los ojos y Shadow le sonrió de lado.

-Con que a eso venías, ¿no?- preguntó con decepción que quiso disfrazar con burla, aunque Celestia lo notó -. Por casi un minuto en serio creí en tus palabras…- comentó para tirar una risa seca -…siempre tuviste la labia de hacerme ablandar y caer en la sabiduría Celestiana- se burló para agregar más amargamente: -. Bueno, no siempre. Y mi hoy es prueba de ello.

-Lo que dije fue en serio- replicó -. Cada palabra que salió de mi boca, es lo que siento por ti, por nosotras. Pero ahora, hablo por Equestria, mis súbditos y esa unicornio. Por lo que fuimos, por lo que tuvimos…- abrió la boca con la mirada hacia ella pero también entre tantos recuerdos, entre frescos y borrosos -…hermana, dime, por favor, que tienes más años que yo sobre esta tierra… ¿Qué va a suceder con Sunset Shimmer?

…

Twilight estaba acostada de lado en su cama, con la mirada no precisamente en algún lado, con la oscuridad de una temprana noche cubriéndola.

No podía conciliar el sueño, de poder parar de pensar en tantas cosas. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en todo su cuerpo que no sabía del todo bien cómo reaccionar y decidir con seguridad. Suspiró entre la monótona caricia que se daba con un casco al otro, sintiendo aun sensorial aquel agarre seguro y delicado de hace unas horas atrás.

No tenía que ponerse así. Como lo dijo Moon White, sólo era él, siempre fue sólo él y siempre pareció irles bien así. No tenía por qué cambiar. Pero siendo sólo él, le cambiaba el ritmo del corazón. Siendo sólo él, no podía evitar sentir que se moldeaba a él. Siendo sólo él, había seguridad como dejarle tomar el casco y sentir que podía superar cualquier cosa. Siendo sólo él, hallaba una nueva clase felicidad que no hallaba ya en lo que conocía en la amistad, porque sentía nuevas necesidades, que le avergonzaba y por ende evitaba pensar, o al menos negar, porque son cosas que no sentiría con un simple amigo.

Pero sentía confusión. Porque esto, se supone que ya había sentido antes. Se suponía que estaba segura y dejó ceder. ¿Y cómo terminó todo? En un falso sentimiento y mucha decepción y tristeza. ¿Cómo estar segura que esto también lo era? ¿Cómo estar segura que era la excepción? No quería poner en juego lo que tenían, que sea lo que sea, estaba creciendo.

No se daba la idea de perderlo.

Empezó a restregarse la cara en un intento de sacarse tantas ideas de la cabeza, así como el hecho que le tocaba anunciarle a Sunset que no iría al baile.

Quería también escribirles a sus amigas de Canterlot High para avisar que no irían y no las esperaran, sin embargo, el libro lo tenía Sunset y la unicornio se la pasó encerrada el resto del día y la noche, y Twilight no hallaba valor para verla porque se arriesgarían a hablar del baile y aun no sabía como lidiar con esa verdad. Sunset debía odiarla. Twilight curvó las cejas con mucha tristeza y preocupación. ¿Cómo podía lidiar con tantos sentimientos provocados por dos ponies que estaban enemistados? Moon White y Sunset Shimmer cubrían toda su atención, su mente y su corazón en los últimos días. Quería hacer como Celestia y controlar todos esos sentimientos y decidir firmemente bajo cualquier situación. Pero ahí estaba, hecha ovillo en la cama, sintiendo en la boca del estómago toda la frustración de su indecisión. No quería decírselo a sus amigas, pues quería aprender a lidiar por sí sola sus sentimientos. Debía aprender a tomar decisiones por voluntad propia, sin la intervención de terceros y así lograr llenar los zapatos…o más bien zapatillas de Princesa, ganarse ese honor de vestirse para Equestria.

Twilight tomó una bocanada de aire y salió de la cama. A las diez de la mañana tenía su…salida con Moon White, la cual después de esta tendría que ir a la estación de tren para regresar a Ponyville a las dos de la tarde. Cuatro horas. Con él. Por primera vez, solos.

"Es sólo él. Es sólo él" se repetía, sin dar descanso a su mente y cuerpo de lidiar la entreverada preocupación entre él y Sunset, no permitiéndole ser feliz o qué sentir verdaderamente. Por supuesto, antes de irse, debía hablar con la unicornio. Entró al baño y se aseó para ver si la ducha la relajara.

No desayunaría aquí, pues Moon White le advirtió que no lo haga y aunque intentó sacarle a dónde la llevaría, no lo consiguió, pero se detenía ver la gracia que provocaba su insistencia en el corcel, mirándola con mucho afecto entre su semblante risueño Entre sus músculos tensos de la cara, Twilight logró dibujar una corta pero suave sonrisa mientras su melena se pegaba al rostro, cuello hasta los hombros, haciéndola ver más larga de lo que era y bajó la mirada hacia su casco acariciado por él y de nuevo dio ese monótono movimiento mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo…confundiendo sus lágrimas.

No sabía por qué lloraba, pero como sea, estaba llorando entre la sonrisa que tenía, doliéndole mucho el pecho y agarrándose los cascos. Le dolía mucho el corazón y sus latidos fuertes. Le dolía sentir sus labios despiertos y sensoriales, solos. Le dolía dudar un sentimiento que se supone debía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo. Dolía haber caído a un agujero que no notó cuando empezó a caer y sólo quería ser agarrada para amortiguar la caída, ser agarrada por él. Soltó un jadeo entre su rostro ya descompuesto, confundiendo sus lágrimas con las gotas de la ducha, sintiendo que se ahogaba de tanto sentimiento que le embargaba. Quería abrazar a su madre. Decirle cómo era difícil no saber qué hacer con dos sentimientos fuertes, con dos ponies que quiere de diferente manera, pero consideraba igual de importantes, como la inseguridad de reaccionar correctamente con los mismos. Había prometido tantas cosas y ahora se ponía a prueba esas promesas.

-¡Basta, Twilight!- se reclamó en un grito, ceñuda y pasando sus cascos violentos por sus mejillas -. ¡Deja de llorar, ahora y ponte firme!- se ordenó con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado -. ¡No puedes seguir así! ¡Claro que no! ¡No puedes ponerte así! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Eres una Princesa de Equestria y debes actuar como tal!- cerró la ducha y abrió la cortina, escurriendo agua de su pelaje y melena para asomarse al espejo, mirándose sus ojos ciertamente rojos pero fuerte ceño y rostro firme -. Las lágrimas se terminan aquí y ahora- se ordenó e iluminó su cuerno para tomar una toalla y secarse para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Sunset, despierta o dormida, debía hablar con ella y decirle la verdad.

Una vez lista, respiraba hasta llenar por completo su pecho y cuando abrió la puerta, aspiró de sorpresa, pero no sola, pues también lo hizo Sunset.

-Twilight…creí que dormías- habló la unicornio sorprendida.

-No, yo…iba a tu cuarto justo ahora- aclaró y botó aire -. Debo hablar contigo.

-Yo…también.

Twilight se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Sunset se encaminó hacia el balcón del cuarto, donde normalmente se ponían a charlar. Twilight la siguió enseguida y ambas posaron la mirada en frente.

-Sunset…

-Twilight…

Ambas se habían llamado al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que se miraran entre sí y tirar una suave risa.

-Yo…sólo quiero decir que lo siento- confesó Sunset -. Por alterarme esta tarde.

-Descuida. Creo que es comprensible.

-Estaba muy aturdida y…no había tenido un buen día- sinceró regresando la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, mirando a la luna blanca. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta -. Yo…pasé todo el día muy triste y había pensado en… bueno…-suspiró para escupirlo: -. Twilight, ¿Te sigues viendo con Moon White?

La pregunta la sorprendió un poco, pero no le hizo bajar la guardia.

-Sí- fue sincera. -. A diario.

-Y… ¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Creo que bien- respondió mirando con curiosidad sus cejas curvadas como su semblante nervioso.

-Twilight…-titubeó para mirarla -… ¿Aún me odia?

Twilight le mantuvo la mirada, esta vez sí que no sabía qué contestar puesto que justo hoy, Moon White le dijo que no le importaba Sunset. Pero…

-Yo…no creo que te odie…

-Por favor sé sincera.

-Lo soy- aclaró -. No creo que sea el tipo de pony que guarde odio, tal vez sí un resentimiento, pero dudo mucho que te odie.

Sunset asintió en silencio, con la mirada en algún lado, menos ahí.

-Él era mi único amigo en Equestria…y ahora, tú lo eres…y te vas.

-Sunset…

-No te repro…bueno, tal vez lo reproche, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me harás falta, como me hace falta él.

-Sunset pero, ¿Qué le hiciste?- interrogó y ella cerró los ojos meneando la cabeza.

-Tú sabes todo lo que he hecho a pony o persona que se cruzara en mi camino y no era nada bueno. Sólo que a él le dolió mucho más y me avergüenza más, porque era su mejor amiga. Lo que hice…se supone que no hacen los mejores amigos.

-Sunset…- la llamó colocando un casco sobre uno suyo que descansaba en el barandal -. Dime. Yo…te prometí que te ayudaría a arreglar esa amistad y he descuidado un poco esa promesa por investigar y ayudarte- le sonrió -. Podré no ser tu tutora pero en esto sí te puedo ayudar, como tu amiga, así que esta soy yo reafirmándote que te ayudaré a recuperar esa amistad y quien sabe, ya no estarías completamente sola porque él vive en Canterlot y podría visitarte, ayudarte- sonrió entusiasmada, contagiando a Sunset.

-¿Tú…crees?

-Tiene buen corazón y se preocupa mucho por los demás, así que creo ver una luz de esperanza. Es listo y vivo y podría hacer de mucha ayuda para ti. Tiene todo eso entre esa masa de sarcasmo, orgullo y terquedad que si le das tiempo, te parece divertido que otra cosa- elevó la sonrisa -. Por eso no podría odiarte, a nadie. Es…un gran corcel. – se dejó llevar en decir, "Al menos para mí lo es" pensó con la sonrisa elevada y la mirada hacia algún lado, ¿Dónde había quedado ese remolino de dudas? Parece haberse ido. Sonrió más. "Sí…podría estar segura", agregaba mientras Sunset arqueaba una ceja, incómoda. Estaba hablando de quien fue su mejor amigo y le pareció que le restregaba de lo que se perdía, sintiéndolo de cierta manera, que era insensible de su parte.

-Veo…que se llevan muy bien- le rompió el ensimismamiento y Twilight recuperó la concentración, mirándola.

-La…convivencia de trabajo hizo eso- quiso restar importancia y tosió un poco -. El punto es, que ahora que lo conozco mejor, puedo ver la forma de que abra la cabeza dura que puede ser y ceda si usamos el método correcto- tiró una risa para torcer los ojos -. Del pony que me cerró la puerta en la cara a que me invitara a salir maña…- se interrumpió de golpe en cuanto vio los ojos sorprendidos de Sunset mientas retrocedía un poco la cabeza.

-¿Te invitó a salir? ¿Moon White? ¿Es…una cita?

-¡No es lo que crees!- se apresuró -. Es sólo una salida, ya sabes, somos amigos y sólo quiere subirme el ánimo pues también pasé muy tensa hoy. Por eso te digo que es muy preocupado. Es todo.

-Ah…- murmuró sin saber mucho qué pensar pero suavizó una sonrisa -. Pues…supongo que vendrás a tiempo para irnos al baile, ¿cierto?

Twilight sintió que los músculos se le volvían a contraer pero no dejó notar su tensión. Sunset arrugó un poco la frente ante su silencio, para ver que la alicornio exhalaba resignada y cerraba los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Sunset. Pero Celestia no cree que sea buen momento para que cruces el portal.

La unicornio la miró con incredulidad. Abrió la boca a la par que sacudía la cabeza y sentía un frío glacial paseándose por la espalda.

-No… ¿Cómo…?- decía para fruncir el ceño y entrecerrarle los ojos ya vidriosos -. ¡Jamás les haría daño a ellas!- exclamó indignada.

-No tú pero…-decía señalándola.

-¡¿Por qué Celestia me hace esto?!- reprochó sintiendo que se le caía una de sus tantas lágrimas que derramaba desde un tiempo acá -. ¿Me hace pagar lo que hice, cierto? ¿Lo merezco? ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

-Sunset, entiende que es por seguridad- decía queriendo mantenerse calmada y no ceder a su subjetividad-. No es por nada personal ni contra tuya. Lo hacemos por tu bien, por el de Equestria y por ese otro mundo. No conviene que vayas al baile. Si vuelves a transformarte estando fuera de Equestria, ¿Cómo detenerte después? Las Rainbooms no tienen su magia, Trixie no conoce la suya y sin la conexión de los elementos en ese mundo dudo que pueda transformarme. Además…no queremos arruinar otro baile, ¿cierto?

Sunset la escuchó, congelando esa expresión desorientada y crispada, con sus ojos cyan moviéndose sin buscar un punto en específico mientras retrocedía. Apenas podía recordar la última vez que fue feliz y si lo hacía, eran flashback entre su infancia y su tiempo reformada en Canterlot High. Escenas entrecortadas, rápidas y sonidos mezclados entre ellos dominaban su mente. Se pasó un casco a la melena y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes. Podía escuchar su voz risueña, su risa, sus comentarios entre la de sus amigas, la reconciliación y charlas con compañeros. Aquella voz, su voz, se había perdido.

-Sunset…- la llamó Twilight, preocupada, estirando un casco hacia ella.

-Estoy cansada- farfulló abriendo los ojos con la mirada ausente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que estoy cansada!- le gritó mirándolo con mucha recriminación.

-Sunset, sé que es duro para ti…

-¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú, Twilight?! ¡Tu vida…no puedes compararla con la mía! ¡Es perfecta!- exclamó señalándola con ambas cascos -. Eres una alicornio, una Princesa. Tienes un castillo, tienes a tus amigas, toda Equestria te quiere, hasta el otro mundo te quiere, ¡Todos quieren ser tus amigos! ¡Incluso Moon White!- agregó para pisar con fuerza el piso -. ¡Lo tienes todo! ¿Y yo? ¿Qué tengo? ¡Nada, nada, nada!- quebró para jadear del llanto rabioso y triste.

Twilight se había cubierto la boca con un casco, mirando con dolor y tristeza a su amiga ante sus reclamos y comparaciones. De alguna forma…sentía que tenía razón. Ella, pese todos obstáculos de su vida, era feliz. Hallaba felicidad en su vida y mucho apoyo y cariño. Ella siempre agradecía lo que tenía. Pero Sunset… ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía aquí? Estaba sola. Siempre lo estuvo en gran parte de su vida y cuando al fin hallaba a alguien a quien estimar, lo perdía.

Twilight se había prometido ser firme y de ser posible, estricta con ella como lo es Celestia pero debía reconocerlo. Ella no es Celestia. Es Twilight Sparkle.

Una vez desafió la orden de Celestia, cuando le contó sobre el espejo a Moon White y lo dejó cruzar. Celestia había cedido al confiar en Twilight y además que Luna abogó por ella y confió en su decisión, la cual resultó al final bien, tanto, como que aunque la destituyera de tutora, había querido que Moon White permanecería en el caso de Sunset por demostrar confianza y capacidad en el tema. Entonces…¿Por qué dejar de escuchar sus instintos esta vez?

Twilight suspiró y caminó hacia Sunset, tomándola sobre sus patas delanteras y la unicornio la vio con ese color cielo de sus ojos, tan brillantes y llenos de añoranza, que veían los decididos y firmes violetas de Twilight.

-Sunset, me intrigas mucho- exclamó con seriedad pero a la vez con mucha serenidad. La unicornio reemplazó el modo de mirar sin saber bien qué decir. -. Demasiado. Eres como un código indiscutiblemente difícil de desbloquear. Nuestra amistad se ha construido de una manera extraña. La hemos mantenido a distancia a través del libro. Pero…una vez que dejas acercar a alguien, es difícil resistirse a quererte.

-¿Qué quieres…?

-Que te quiero tanto como quiero a mis demás amigas- le interrumpió, diciéndolo más bien como tratar de entenderlo para agregar con mucha seguridad: -. Y haré lo que sea por darte un rayo de felicidad.

…

El sol de esa mañana se había levantado con un brillo hermoso y relajante. Al menos así lo sintió Shinning Armor.

El corcel bostezó y se estiró con una sonrisa después de unas buenas horas de sueño. Detuvo su estiramiento y cambió la sonrisa al sentir que su esposa se movía a su lado. En realidad, fue ese movimiento constante de la cama lo que le terminó por despertar. Shinning se dio vuelta para ver el aún somnoliento rostro de Cadance, parpadeando lerdamente mientras se pasaba un casco a un ojo.

-Buenos días, cariño- la saludó él, estirando una pata delantera para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla en un abrazo. Cadance se sonrió abriendo mejor los ojos, encontrándose con los azules de su esposo. Pasó un casco a un lado de su cabeza, en una caricia mientras se acercaba para darle el primer beso del día y lo saludaba:

-Buenos di…-se interrumpió de golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos para apartarse e iluminar su cuerno y teletransportarse…al baño.

-Esta vez fue más temprano- pensó mirando la posición del sol a la par que salía de la cama mientras escuchaba los arcadas de la madre de su futuro hijo.

Galopó al baño de la habitación y la encontró inclinada al retrete. Shinning se puso tras ella y le acomodó la melena hacia atrás mientras le acariciaba la espalda, en un gesto de apoyo. Fue por esos mareos matutinos que Cadance sospechó su embarazo, descubriendo que llevaba dos meses y medio de gestación y ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Tranquila- la calmaba mientras la alicornio rosa aún se hallaba vomitando.

-¡Odio vomitar!- se lamentó en cuanto encontró una pausa, sólo para volver a sentir la necesidad de inclinarse y lanzar arcadas.

-A nadie le gusta- respondió el comentario con una tenue sonrisa, sujetándole la melena.

Un par de minutos después, Cadance se apartó del escusado y se lavó en el lavabo, enjuagándose la boca y cepillarse los dientes. Sin embargo, pese vomitar tras el mareo que la aquejaba minutos antes que despertara Shinning, aún se sentía achicopalada y con malestar. Además con mucho sueño. Lanzó un bostezo mientras buscaba de nuevo cama.

-¿No dormiste bien?- le preguntó el unicornio viéndola acomodarse entre las sábanas.

-La verdad no…me sentía muy incómoda…- contestó, mirando los ojos expectantes de su esposo a una explicación del insomnio. Ella miró a un lado, para admitir a regañadientes con cierta verguenza -. Tenía muchos gases que nunca salieron. Tomé té pero no sirvió.

-Hey…- le sonrió acercándose para sentarse a la orilla de la cama a su lado -. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- preguntó comprensivo -. Pude haberte ayudado, acompañado- decía para sonreírse y pasar su casco sobre el vientre de su esposa. -. También mimado- agregó y ella le sonrió con cariño entre su rostro descompuesto. Shinning continuó la caricia mientras se inclinaba y le besaba los labios pausadamente. Cadance rodeó tras su cuello con un casco, saboreando la unión de sus bocas hasta sentir que él separaba la suya para susurrar: -. Quédate en cama a descansar.

-Shinning…- murmuró con un leve ceño.

-Debes descansar- le hizo ver apartándose para sentarse de nuevo.

-Pero no puedo- replicó poniéndose seria -. Tenemos temprano una reunión programada para negociar el…

-Me encargaré yo, querida- le interrumpió -. No estás en condiciones para dar tu cien por ciento. No es la primera vez que voy solo.

-Sabes que detesto estar sin hacer nada.

-Y no te quedarás así. Mandaré a que te envíen la correspondencia. Deben haber llegado los informes de Celestia para coordinar el primer encuentro que tendrá el Imperio de Cristal con el Príncipe Rutherford. También es mejor que te revise el médico del castillo y te recete algo mejor que té para esos gases, y sé abierta en cuanto tus malestares, no vaya ser que te estés enfermando- exclamó para darle un beso rápido en sus labios y levantarse a hacer lo que dijo.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, había traído él mismo la pila de sobres y cartas. La cantidad hizo que Cadance silbara con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿No que no querías quedarte sin hacer nada?- bromeó su esposo.

-Ve tú a ducharte. Tienes una reunión- lo calló divertida, iluminando su cuerno para sostener la correspondencia. Shinning le frunció el ceño. Ella sabía por qué lo hacía y le rodó los ojos. -. Es una simple levitación, querido.

-Pero están pesadas y había un paquete entre los sobres. Y hace rato te teletransportaste. Cadance, no puedes abusar de tu magia en estado de gestación- le recordó con suavidad.

Ya lo había dicho el médico en su primer chequeo. La magia al estar conectada al cuerpo, el hacer esfuerzo para ejecutar un hechizo roba la energía que necesita con mayor razón conservar para mantener fuerza y podría afectar al bebé directamente.

-Es la fuerza de la costumbre- le dijo Cadance reprochándoselo a ella misma -. No será tan seguido. Lo prometo.

-No te regaño, sólo me preocupo por ustedes.

-Lo sé, querido- le sonrió para señalar su vientre -. Y estoy segura que el bebé también- agregó para compartirse ambos una sonrisa.

Mientras Shinning se encaminaba a la ducha, Cadance soltó un suspiro y miró su vientre aun plano para acariciarlo. En serio estaba entusiasmada con el bebé, pero…no le agradaba todos los achaques y límites en su embarazo. Si no eran mareos, le daban calambres, o le olía mal lo que antes siquiera sabía tenía olor, o sentía muchos gases que le hacían doler el estómago o cierta comida le sabía a otra cosa. Sonrió de lado. Pagaría todo ese precio con tal de tener entre sus cascos a la o el pony, fruto de su amor con Shinning. Suspiró y juntó las cartas hacia ella, esparciendo los sobres que entre los abanicos de cartas, una en específica llamó su atención. Rompió un extremo del sobre y abrió la hoja, la cual sólo tenía una oración. La alicornio rosa se sonrió, nada extrañada.

-No pudiste preguntármelo en mejor momento- exclamó para sí y abría el cajón de la mesa de noche para sacar una hoja y tintero para responder de inmediato.

…

-Vaya…es muy hermoso…-musitó Twilight contemplando el brillante color azul y los pernos de electricidad encendiéndose sobre sus cabezas. -. ¿Por qué me traes aquí?- le preguntó a Moon White, parado a su lado viendo el mismo paisaje.

Se hallaban en el bosque de Canterlot, ambos en su estado en magia, materializados con ese color purpura brillando y gris respectivamente, en forma de sus cuerpos, mirando a los Twittermites sobrevolar en el prado aquella noche que Twilight había aprendido a transportar su magia.

-No lo sé- sinceró él, encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de las criaturas -. Creo que es un regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Por ser paciente, buena alumna, felicitaciones por aprender el hechizo- suspiró -. Y también como disculpa. Ya sabe, por todo mi mal genio, terquedad y…lo que dije sobre las princesas- desprendió la mirada de arriba y la miró -. Fue muy cretino y descortés de mi parte. En serio lo lamento.

-Nunca creí escucharte decir eso a una Princesa…- intervino una nueva voz y Moon White frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada hacia la luna, de donde salió una silueta brillando fúlgidamente para expandir sus alas y volar hacia su dirección.

-Hace mucho que no se mete en mis sueños- comentó nada feliz mirando a Luna posarse a su lado, donde habría de estar Twilight, pero ya no estaba. Frunció más el ceño.

-Pero lo protejo igual que el de cada pony de Equestria- sonrió agradable -. Y debo decir, que nadie sueña tantos recuerdos como tú. Y últimamente tienes sueños como este- acotó, levantando la mirada hacia arriba mientras expandía su casco en el paisaje nocturno del prado con los Twittermites aun volando sobre sus cabezas, expandiendo esa bonita luz azul.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó receloso con ella, levantándole una ceja y Luna pareció demasiado feliz en escuchar la pregunta, pues gustaba un poco sacar de la zona de confort a los demás, no sólo a su hermana, aunque con ella lo disfrutaba mucho más. Así que le devolvió la mirada con una divertida sonrisa.

-Con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

-…- enmudeció, frunciéndole más el ceño, ciertamente enojado e irritado -. Eso no le incumbe…¡Además no dependo de lo que sueño!

-Sí que sí- anchó su sonrisa "troll" guiñándole un ojo y señalarlo con un casco -. Uno sueña con lo último que piensa antes de dormir, o con lo que no ha dejado de pensar. No tienes cómo discutir eso con la Guardiana de los Sueños.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!- reclamó profundizando su ceño, jurando que si lo fruncía más, le partiría la piel, resistiendo el calor de sus mejillas para no darle gusto pero entonces suavizó sus cejas fruncidas, sólo un poco, mirándola firmemente -. No. Yo sé qué hace aquí.

-Hablaste con Sparkle- reconoció poniéndose un poco más seria.

-La sacaron del caso de Sunset Shimmer y usted es su nueva tutora- reprochó.

-Y como tal, toda información que se vaya descubriendo sobre…

-No- le interrumpió cortante y secamente, frunciendo más el ceño y Luna hizo lo mismo.

-No haremos un Deja Vú de discusiones en las que…

-Ya dije "no"- volvió a interrumpir para mirar a un lado con la barbilla endurecida.

-No habrá discusión- sentenció en ella con esa serena autoridad, parecida a la de Celestia, cuando se metían más en su papel de gobernante -. Por si se te olvidó, lo que estás investigando en el otro mundo a través del espejo, es secreto de Estado, que sólo la Corona lo sabe y las representantes de los elementos de la armonía. No puedes omitir información que no te pertenece.

-Por supuesto que no me pertenece- coincidió para mirarla sin perder su firmeza -. Le pertenece a Twilight.

-Que es de la Corona, por lo tanto a nosotras también- contestó -. Fue la decisión de una Princesa a nombre de Equestria, por lo que nos compete también y mucho más ahora, que no trabajas más con ella directamente, sino con nosotras, conmigo precisamente como la nueva a cargo en el caso de Sunset Shimmer por lo que dictamino aquí y ahora, se me informe qué has averiguado del otro mundo- concluyó la idea y él retrocedió un poco la cabeza, contemplándola sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero aun así mantuvo el ceño.

No sabría si estar seguro, pero no percibió que fue la… "orden" de una Princesa Alicornio que recibió la misión de investigar la magia cruzando el espejo, sino de…Twilight. La sencilla, sensible pero vehemente Twilight Sparkle. Ahora, tenía frente suyo la segunda Princesa de mayor rango que, aunque con mil años de ausencia, mantenía su devoción y compromiso por Equestria como su gobierno que comparte con su hermana Celestia.

Moon White suavizó el ceño. En confrontación a Luna la miró firme y seguro a sus ojos turquesas, irguiéndose derecho haciendo levantar un poco el pecho, en muestra de su sólido parecer, aunque ella le doblara la altura.

-Twilight fue la que confió en mí- respondió a su comentario con serena pero firme voz -, me encomendó a averiguarlo, informó los acontecimientos mágicos y monitoreaba mi progreso que gracias a ustedes, no pude decírselo porque se negaba a escucharlo por no desobedecer las órdenes de su hermana mayor. Lo hace porque les prometió lealtad y compromiso hacia las Princesas, como todos los ponies de Equestria, pero olvida algo- frunció el ceño -…que yo no. Así que no espere nada de mí. Yo le di mi palabra a Twilight, como ponie, como mi amiga, no por el título que carga ni la raza que pertenece ahora. Por lo que es a Twilight y solamente a Twilight, a quien le diré lo investigado hasta ahora. Caso contrario, mi boca está sellada.

-No puedes negarme información que compete a Equestria- le replicó con más seriedad por su negativa. -. Mucho menos, filtrar tus sentimientos por Twilight en lo estrictamente profesional.

-Hay algo llamado "lealtad" y "fidelidad"- contestó tranquilamente con un tono sarcástico mezclado con sinceridad -. ¿Lo ha aprendido bien, Princesa Luna?

-Por supuesto que sí y esta soy yo siendo leal y fiel a nuestra Equestria- respondió perdiendo un poco lo estribos concentrando su ceño, Moon White le sonrió de lado relajando el rostro.

-Las otras veces que venía a mis sueños a pedirme que revele el hechizo de transportación de magia, no perdió la calma tan rápido como ahora- contó en son de burla y elevó su sonrisa -. ¿Estoy mejorando mi irritable terquedad, Princesa? ¿O los miles de años ya le caen encima? Lo que tiene de joven afuera, tiene de vejez por dentro, ¿no?

Luna agrandó los ojos sintiendo que le hervía la sangre. "¡Eso sólo está bien si lo digo yo a Celestia!" pensó la alicornio oscura con molestia para apretar los dientes casi evaporizándolo con la mirada "En serio que no sé cómo Sparkle ganó su amistad… ¡Es un estólido!". Pese lo irritada que se mostraba, se concentró en relajar sus músculos entumecidos. A diferencia de Celestia, Luna tenía un temperamento más fuerte y la paciencia más limitada, que su hermana siempre le regañaba o llamaba la atención con esa suave, serena y comprensible voz. Mil años de ausencia, son mil años. Nadie lo sabía, pero Luna al recuperar su lugar como Princesa tras la derrota de Nightmare Moon, tuvo que aprender de nuevo a ser Princesa. Había pasado demasiado desde la última vez que estuvo al mando. Moon White por su lado mantenía su sonrisa de lado, ya para nada molesto ni indignado al comprobar que había logrado darle un pequeño touché a Luna por sus…entrometidos comentarios respectos a sus últimos sueños. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-Moon White- lo nombró Luna más relajada y serena mientras abría sus ojos hacia él y se acercaba -. Te respeto. Has sido un ejemplar maestro en la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados, entregaste de tu magia para que Twilight y yo preservemos nuestra forma mágica y llegar a nuestros cuerpos, y eres un habilidoso hechicero, que sin duda mereces el título oficializado por mi hermana y yo, que es una lástima que te niegues a que lo hagamos y compartas tus hechizos….

-Vaya al grano, por favor- le interrumpió torciendo los ojos girando la cabeza para detenerla frente a ella y levantarle una ceja -. ¿O me lanza flores para que hable de una vez?

-No lo hago y no es necesario hacerlo para que lo hagas. Debes hacerlo porque hiciste un compromiso con…

-¡Twilight!- recordó ceñudo.

-Con la tutora de Sunset- corrigió -. Quien ahora soy yo.

-Sabe cómo terminará esto- resopló -. Sucedió cuando insistían las tres princesas con lo del hechizo. No conseguirán nada. No conseguirán sacarme nada.

-Si no hablas, le estás fallando a Twilight.

-¡Ah, no! No meta a Twilight como su próxima jugada- reclamó casi ofendido.

-Pero es verdad. Prometiste ayudar con la magia en el otro mundo y si te niegas a hablar, no eres de ayuda, y si no serás de ayuda…me temo que no tendrás nuestra autorización para seguir cruzando el espejo.

-¡Demonios!- se quejó pasándose un casco en su melena, exasperado ya. -. ¡Sólo devuélvanle el cargo a Twilight y ya!

-¿Por eso te niegas en decirlo?- preguntó admirada.

-Pues a diferencia de ustedes, yo sí creo en su capacidad.

-Y nosotras.

-No lo parece- comentó.

-Admiro la tenacidad y fidelidad de Sparkle, pero sus sentimientos se inmiscuyen demasiado en su investigación, retrasándola y no podemos darnos ese lujo- se erigió -. Pero ella mejorará y dará todo el potencial que guarda y ha demostrado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, por ahora, debe primero domar sus emociones.

-Ella lo hará.

-Lo sé.

-Pero…si no la dejan ser la tutora, al menos déjenla involucrar con la investigación, y yo- suspiró para mirarla con firmeza -le daré mi palabra que hablaré.

-Eso no lo decides tú- le dijo y él le frunció el ceño.

-¿No tengo decisión sobre la orden de una Princesa, cierto? Porque soy un simple unicornio, si es que puedo llamarme uno, soy un súbdito y mi voz no vale tanto.

-Claro que no es por eso- replicó con serenidad -. La opinión de un súbdito vale tanto como la de nosotras y siempre estamos atentas a escuchar a nuestro pueblo. Lo digo, es porque no sabes de lo que estás hablando- hizo una pequeña pausa, cambiando un poco la expresión de su rostro -. A veces, hay cosas que no está en decisión de nadie. Ni nuestra y simplemente, sucede porque debe suceder. Como dice mi hermana- sonrió con cariño -, a veces, simplemente debemos amar el mundo con todo y su misterio.

"Me recuerda a ese humano, Time Turner", pensó con molestia. No concebía la idea de dejar en incógnita cualquier cosa.

-Todos somos un mundo- continuó Luna -. Yo, tú, y cada criatura que camina en la tierra. Nunca terminaremos de descubrirnos realmente. No alcanza el tiempo de vida. Y es que somos tan amplios y ambiguos, que lo que creíste ser hoy, puedes dejar de serlo mañana y nunca verlo venir. Pero aun así, debemos vivir con nosotros mismos, un mundo que está en evolución y en descubrimiento constante. Somos un mundo que debemos aprender a amar y aceptar nuestras propias incógnitas.

-Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado- farfulló él con un suspiro para levantar la mirada en la delicada luz que emitía esas criaturas eléctricas cerca de las copas de los árboles, perdiéndose un momento en el bonito resplandor y recuerdo de esa noche, que otras veces, había venido solo a verlos. Y en esa ocasión, por cualquier razón, llevó a Twilight. Bajó los hombros. Luna tenía razón. Nunca creyó tratar diferente a una de las Princesas, así como que sus prioridades haría cambiar…por una de ellas. Entonces relajó el rostro e hizo a un lado esa actitud defensiva y terca -. Pero…- agregó pensativo devolviéndole la mirada a Luna y ella lo miró interesada por su cambio de actitud -…podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

…

-¿Entonces…?- decía Rainbow Dash realmente incrédula en la habitación de Twilight con las demás -¿…no te irás con nosotras…porque vas a…salir con White Moon?

-Moon White- corrigió arrugando la frente deteniendo su empaque para mirar a la pegaso y a las demás. -. Pues…sí. Así que adelantase ustedes. Yo…- suspiró mirando su maleta para cerrarla -. Aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí.

-Pero ya no eres tutora de Sunset, ¿Por qué se van a reunir?- preguntó Rarity. -. ¿No debería hacerlo con la Princesa Luna?

-Se los diré cuando llegue a Ponyville- prometió sonriendo suavemente -. Mientras tanto no se preocupen. No tienen nada más qué hacer en Canterlot y deben extrañar a sus familias y mascotas.

-¡Uh, uh! No nos molesta acompañarlos, ¿cierto?- exclamó Pinkie Pie mirando a las demás y ellas asintieron al mismo tiempo en acuerdo.

-Gracias Pinkie- le dijo cerrando su maleta para levitarla hacia ellas para que se lleven su equipaje y lo toma Fluttershy -. Pero lo que debo de hacer, sólo yo debo hacerlo. De todas maneras ya en la tarde estaré allí.

-Bien. De acuerdo. No insistimos más, terroncito- le sonrió Applejack -. Además…creo que te debemos una disculpa.

-¿Ustedes?- dudó.

-Ehm…Tal vez no hemos sido de mucha ayuda- intervino Fluttershy con las cejas curvadas y suave sonrisa.

-Lamentamos si hemos sido muy reacias con Sunset, pero quiero que sepas que nos preocupábamos por ti todo el tiempo- agregó Rarity.

-Pero debes reconocer que motivos teníamos, eh.

-Rainbow…- le regañó suavemente Pinkie Pie.

-Descuida, Pinkie, la entiendo- le dijo Twilight para mirar a cada una -. Y por supuesto que fueron ayuda en revisar los pergaminos y atender a Sunset cuando no estaba. Entiendo a cada una de ustedes y el hecho que estén aquí pese estar en desacuerdo conmigo, les agradezco su fidelidad y presencia. Significa mucho.

-Sabes que para las que sea- le guiñó el ojo la terrestre naranja y Pinkie Pie brincó tras suyo para sentarse en su lomo y ponerse su sombrero.

-¡Así es, prima! ¡Abrazo grupal!- chilló con emoción expandiendo sus patas delanteras y bajarse de ella y todas se unieron en un abrazo.

Twilight acompañó a sus amigas hasta la puerta del castillo, haciéndoles del casco mientras una carroza se marchaba en dirección a la estación de tren. Suspiró y regresó dentro, caminando hacia la Sala de Tronos. No iba a hablar con Celestia o Luna, en realidad, ya tenía que irse para encontrarse con Moon White, sólo se quedó mirando la puerta de la sala, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y mirar a las gobernantes. No le agradaba la idea de actuar a sus espaldas pero…ya era tiempo de que tome sus propias decisiones. Sus orejas se levantaron cuando escuchó el pestillo y la puerta se empezó a abrir, quedando no sólo ella con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, sino también el pony que salía de allí.

-¿Qué rayos…?- se le salió decir, schockeada -. Moon White, ¿Qué haces en la Sala de Tronos?

-Emmm… ¿Buenos días para ti también?- dudó levantándole una ceja tratando de no mostrarse igual de sorprendido que lo haya atrapado. -. En mis tiempos se saludaba antes de…

-¿Qué haces en el castillo? ¿Y saliendo de la Sala de…?- preguntaba interrumpiéndolo, pero entonces levantó las cejas manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos -. No…no me digas que…- una comisura de su labio se empezó a levantar, esperanzadora -. ¿Te reconciliaste con las Princesas?

-Ah…- dudó entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo -…algo así…-forzó a decir rascándose tras el cuello y miró a un lado -…más bien…creo que es un primer paso para eso…pero creo que estoy optimista que eso suceda…- sinceró para devolverle la mirada -. ¿Sí?- preguntó y Twilight levantó la sonrisa y agitó sus alas en celebración mientras chocaba sus cascos entre sí.

-¡Lo sabía!- se emocionó y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó en abrazarlo tomándolo desprevenido, cortándole de hecho el movimiento y la respiración -. ¡Yo sabía, lo sabía! ¡No puedes odiar a nadie! ¡Puedes ceder y romper tu orgullo! ¡¿Ves que sí puedes, torpe y testarudo unicornio?!

-¿Acabas de llamarme "torpe"?- dudó levantándose una ceja.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- agregó al final con la voz cargada de esa emoción y él dejó relajar su cuerpo para sonreírse y recién levantó sus cascos para corresponderle el gesto.

-Bueno…- le habló risueño que por el abrazo, su voz aterrizaba cerca de su rostro, de su oído, sintiendo Twilight su aliento aterrizar con mucha suavidad, erizándole el pelaje de su lomo -. Esto compensa el que no hayas deseado "Buenos días".

Twilight paró su emoción tal como vino, cayendo en cuenta que lo había abrazado. Sintió una suave vergüenza mientras arrugaba la frente y se apartaba para romper el abrazo con una avergonzada sonrisa y esa rara mezcla en su pecho.

-Yo…lo siento por eso. Creo que me entusiasmé de más.

-No es para menos- sinceró haciendo un lado la boca y levantando ambas cejas -. Tampoco yo me la creo- se reprochó un poco.

-Pero… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Y no temes que te vea Sunset?- preguntó para sonreír de nuevo conteniendo emoción -. ¿O también vienes a…?

-Un milagro a la vez, Sparkle- le interrumpió entre advertencia y gracia-. En realidad nadie puede verme.

-¿Ah?

-La Princesa Celestia usó un hechizo de invisibilidad conmigo para que nadie pueda verme u oírme, a excepción de quienes sí quieras que te vean, en este caso ella, la Princesa Luna…y le pedí que tú. Se deshace con un marco referencial, en este caso apenas ponga un casco fuera del castillo.

-Nunca he oído de ese hechizo.

-Es…mío.

-Oh.

-Y no es que haya cambiado de opinión, es decir, un poco, pero…-suspiró sin saber cómo explicarlo -. Últimamente he pensado muchas cosas y sólo quiero darles el beneficio de la duda, ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo- coincidió con una sonrisa satisfecha. -. Entonces…sobre Sunset…

-Twilight- le interrumpió para suspirar -. Hoy no nos veremos para hablar de las Princesas, o de Sunset Shimmer, o del otro mundo o cualquier otra cosa que han dominado nuestros encuentros- aclaró mirándola con suavidad y sonreírse de lado -. Hoy sólo se trata de Twilight Sparkle y Moon White. Dos ponies sin problemas y quehaceres reales o mágicos, por al menos las siguientes horas. Sólo seremos nosotros, ¿Recuerdas?

-Suena…bien para mí- admitió esbozando una nueva sonrisa que Moon White disfrutó ver salir y le compartió una suya. -. Pero…- dijo de forma divertida -… ¿Al menos me vas a decir qué hablaste con las Princesas?

-...- se la quedó mirando con una ceja levantada. -. No- contestó para galopar hacia las puertas del castillo -. ¡Andando, Twilight! ¡Tenemos todo un cronograma!

-¡¿No me dirás?!- reprochó para alcanzarlo. -. ¿Por qué eres así? En Canterlot High también me dejaste en ascuas cuando no quisiste decirme qué te desespera.

"Es tan…divertida curiosa" pensó él con un calor conmoviéndole el pecho.

-Digamos que tendrás que amar el mundo con todo y sus misterios.

-¿Qué rayos…?- volvió a sorprenderse para frenar de golpe viendo continuar su galope tranquilo -. ¿Tú diciendo eso?

-Yo diciendo eso- le dio la razón sonriéndose para sí y se detuvo para mirarla con esa sonrisa -. Gracias.

-¿De qué?- se intrigó regresando su andar hacia él.

-Solamente eso- aclaró esperando a que lo alcanzara -. Gracias- repitió y una vez que Twilight se puso a su lado, lo miró en escrutinio.

Lo sentía de muy buen humor, muy optimista, más suelto, abierto y risueño. Casi expuesto ante ella. Más bien, esas reglas y muros que tanto le había platicado que había hecho…ya no estaban. Al menos para ella. Twilight parpadeó, sorprendida, sin saber exactamente cuándo o cómo sucedió esto. Es lo que le intrigaba y maravillaba a la vez, cómo tiene…lo que sea que tiene con él, sin haberse dado cuenta. Ahora, lo tenía ahí enfrente, y estaba muy feliz, y esa felicidad, podía palparlo en él también, logrando deliberar de poder disfrutar lo más que podría, lo que le daba la compañía de Moon White.

-Fue un placer- le contestó bien resignada. No había que ser genio. Sabía lo que le agradecía, pues ella también lo hacía -. También agradezco haber aparecido en tu puerta ese día.

…

Habían llegado al centro de dónde ocurre todo en Canterlot… el centro de Canterlot.

La mayoría de ponies allí, eran acaudalados e iban los corceles con sus trajes elegantes y finos, como las yeguas con vestidos pomposos y joyería cara, a excepción, claro, de algunos ponies, siendo los predominantes de su población los unicornios, era la única raza que estaba a simple vista. Entre ellos estaban Moon White y Twilight, que se habían bajado de una carretela. Ambos estaban levemente ceñudos acomodándose cada uno su crin lo más que podían.

-¿Ese tipo tenía demasiada prisa o qué?- se quejó ella -. Juro que me duele la cara con los azotes de la velocidad…y el oído izquierdo con tus gritos de que desacelerara.

-"No puedo. Es mi única velocidad" ¡Qué clase de repuesta es esa!- se descargó para luego pasarse un casco a la barbilla -Mmm… Aunque debí suponerlo con su Cutie Mark.

-¿Qué era?

-Pues era una herradura ubicada en el frente de un cometa en picada.

-…- se lo quedó mirando -. ¿Y aun así detuviste ese?

-¿Pero…llegamos rápido, no?- sonrió mostrando los dientes tratando de cubrirse.

-…- mantuvo la mirada y él cubrió la sonrisa.

-Como sea- se resignó con un resoplido y Twilight torció los ojos saliéndose una sonrisa -. La próxima vez escoges el carruaje tú. Por ahora...- dijo mientras levantaba en alto un papel -. ¡Tengo esto!

-¿Qué es…? Un momento ¡¿Una lista?! ¿Es una lista?

-Lo es- agitó la hoja frente a ella mientras Twilight esbozaba la sonrisa.

-¿Hiciste una lista?- preguntó para tirar unas risas. -. ¡Hiciste una lista!- repitió para volverse a carcajear cubriéndose la boca con un casco.

-Me alegra que te divierta esto…aunque no sé cuál es el chiste.

-Sólo me parece irónico. Siempre cuando puedes te metes con ellas… ¡Y ahora las usas!

-Pues las uso cuando son necesarias, no para hasta hacer listas de futuras listas por hacer- comentó con risa y ella detuvo la risa con los ojos grandes.

-¿Có-cómo sabes eso?

-Spike- se limitó en decir con una tranquila sonrisa -. Nos quedamos charlando un rato antes de que Discord ponga de cabeza la sala…cosa que hizo- decía pero con gracia mientras ella fruncía el ceño con un gruñido, apretando los dientes, jurando que podía escucharle el dragón. -. No te rompas los dientes y escúchame- le llamó la atención, divertido, pasando un casco frente a sus ojos. -. Y sígueme a la primera parada de la lista- motivó para empezar a caminar por la asfaltada y pulcra calle. -Entonces…-dijo mientras caminaban -. ¿Has vivido siempre en Ponyville?

-¿Qué? No. Yo nací en Canterlot.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió.

-Sí. Llevo apenas unos dos años viviendo en Ponyville para aprender de la amistad y… la verdad, lo siento más mi hogar que este lugar… ¡Pero no me malentiendas! Es hermoso pero…no va conmigo. Nunca lo hizo. Mi familia permanecía en la clase media alta y sí tiene ciertos lazos con ponies de la crema y nata pero éramos muy prácticos. Soy más…práctica- tiró una risa -. Quien parece de Canterlot es Rarity. Tú tampoco pareces de aquí, aunque no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

-No. Nací en New Potropolis. Lo separa de Ponyville por el bosque Everfree en medio de ambos.

-Interesante…Tu papá de Canterlot. Tu mamá de Cloudsdale. Y tú, New Potropolis.

-Jejeje. Sí- le sonrió girando una esquina -. Esa ciudad empezaba prosperar y mi padre buscaba eso. Ya sabes. Desheredado y recién cumplido los dieciocho años- la miró, viendo sus ojos más intrigados e interesados. Le gustaba esa expresión-. Sí. Eran muy jóvenes y no estaban nada preparados cuando me tuvieron. No te detallaré el drama. Sólo que sacrificaron muchas cosas por…la familia y se vieron solos. Al final mi papá tuvo un estable negocio de sastre que terminó atendiendo pedidos en otras ciudades y mi madre logró regresar a los entrenamientos de vuelo y se volvió una wondercolt y después capitana.

-¿Y llegaste a vivir a Canterlot para estudiar magia en la escuela de Celestia y te quedaste, no?- se aventuró en deducir.

-Mmm- lo meditó a la par que detenía su andar -. No. Fue cuando me enfermé- expandió su casco hacia adelante -. Llegamos.

Twilight miró donde apuntaba su casco para encontrarse con un bonito jardín rejado sin techo. Tenía varias mesas, con algunos unicornios bebiendo en delicada tazas. Una construcción sencilla pero elegante con decoración de naturaleza servía de barra para atender y cocina, y al fondo del lugar, había un kiosco hecho de madera y decorado con ramas, plantas enredaderas y flores, en donde había un escenario que descansaban algunos instrumentos musicales en las que se divisaba dos ponies acomodándose.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Moon White ciertamente nervioso y curioso.

-Es…sencillo, tranquilo y lindo- contestó levantando lentamente una sonrisa y mirarlo -. Me encanta.

-Y se pone mejor- apostó mientras ingresaban y buscaron una mesa donde se sentaron y no tardó un mesero unicornio acercarse para levitar dos menús.

-Es un honor servirle, Princesa Twilight Sparkle- mencionó el mesero antes de irse y dejarlos pensar qué ordenar. Eso hizo que la alicornio diera un vistazo a su alrededor y que los ponies presenten discretamente volteaban a verla con una sonrisa entusiasmada y hablaban entre sí.

-Por una buena razón escogí este lugar-aclaró Moon White haciendo que Twilight regresara su vista en él, que la miraba con su menú abierto para señalar una fotografía -. Aquí sirven un delicioso rollo de canela- levantó la mirada hacia ella, un poco cohibido-. Y…te encanta ese pan.

-Lo recuerdas- se sorprendió sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Cuando preparaste panqueques la noche que pasé contigo para aprender el hechizo y Minuette llegó con un canasto lleno de ese pan.

-Sí…tú te aventaste a la mesa como si tu vida dependiera de eso- se burló elevando la sonrisa y acercándose el menú de nuevo.

-¡Tampoco exageres!- reprochó de buen humor logrando sacar una risa al unicornio que levantó la mirada a ella mientras reía.

-Entonces, ¿Ordenarás el rollo?

-Ordenaré el rollo, claro que sí- obvió regresando la mirada al menú -. Y creo que ordenaré un chocolate caliente… ¡Uh!- se emocionó apuntando a la carta -. ¡Viene con mini malvaviscos!- se emocionó agitando un poco las alas -. Tal vez ordene algo de fruta- parpadeó, pensativa -. ¿Darán los trozos de manzana con o sin cáscara? Estoy acostumbrada con cáscara. Debería consultarlo con el mesero, ¿O lo sabes tú para no molestarlo?- preguntó aun con los ojos plantados en la lista de opciones para levantar los ojos y chocarse con aquellos grises que parecían realmente entretenidos. -. ¿Qué…?

Moon White no le dijo nada y se puso el menú a la cara, ocultándosela. Twilight dudó levantando las cejas e iluminó su cuerno para quitarle el menú y sorprenderlo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No he ordenado la porción de frutas- le habló acelerado, evasivo, para volverse a cubrir el rostro -. Llama al mesero, al chef, al gerente, a quien quieras.

Twilight lo dejó tranquilo…sintiendo que se sonrojaba por verlo sonrojado. "¿qué dije? No dije nada ¿o sí?" se cuestionó arrugando la frente pero entonces el sonido de un micrófono encenderse no sólo llamó su atención, sino del resto de clientes que dirigieron su mirada hacia el kiosco, donde en la tarima, estaban dos ponies. La que había encendido el micrófono era una unicornio de pelaje azul claro, tenía la melena y los ojos morados. Su Cutie Mark era un corazón rosado con un rayo blanco en el centro. Tenía una guitarra entre sus cascos, afinando las cuerdas con una suave sonrisa. La otra ponie estaba tras ella, asimismo encendiendo el micrófono que se inclinaba sobre la batería. Era una pegaso de pelaje amarillo claro, ojos dorados y melena verde. Su Cutie Mark eran dos cerezas que compartían un mismo tallo que hacía alusión a una mecha de explosivo. Sobresalía más que la unicornio por sus labios rojos y c pestañas largas y negras que decoraban y hacían resaltar el color de sus ojos. Además, claro, parecía ya no resistir las ganas de tocar al tener las baquetas inquietas en sus cascos y miraba muy entusiasta y encaradamente al público, anchando la sonrisa, guiñando un ojo y agitando un casco en saludo sin desprenderse de su baqueta.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó calmadamente la unicornio hacia el micrófono y sosteniendo la guitarra -. Mi nombre es Mistery Mint y con mi compañera Cherry Crash, somos Heart On Fire. El tema a continuación se titula "Dos Es Mejor Que Uno". Disfruten- dicho esto, empezó a mover sus cascos a las cuerdas en un pequeño solo, dando inicio a lo que sería una sutil balada, mientras la baterista aguardaba su entrada. -. _Recuerdo lo que llevabas el primer día, entraste en mi vida y yo pensé: "Oye, tú sabes, esto podría ser algo". Porque todo lo que haces y cada palabra que dices. Tú sabes que todo eso me quita el aliento y ahora me quedo sin nada- sonrió con la mirada hacia al público para llegar al coro con compañera -. Porque quizás es verdad. Que no puedo vivir sin ti. Tal vez dos…es mejor que uno. No hay mucho tiempo para averiguar el resto de mi vida y tú pensabas que ya no estaba interesado. Ahora pienso que dos…es mejor que uno._

-¿Desean ordenar ya?- interrumpió el mesero la atención tanto de Moon White como de Twilight a la interpretación de la banda.

-Ah, sí- corearon y la sincronía los hizo mirarse y sonreírse mientras escuchaban la intervención del manso sonido de los tambores y platillos, cantando la pegaso la siguiente estrofa mientras le indicaban lo que querían al mesero:

\- _Recuerdo cada mirada hacia tu cara. La forma en la que mueves tus ojos. La forma en que lo notas. Tú haces que respirar sea difícil. Porque cuando cierro los ojos y floto, pienso en ti y todo está bien. Finalmente empiezo a creer…-_ sonrió dando unos golpes seguidos a su tambor para darle a los platillo _s_ para cantar a dúo con la unicornio _-… que quizás es verdad…Que no puedo vivir sin ti. Tal vez dos es mejor que uno. No hay mucho tiempo para averiguar el resto de mi vida. Y tú pensabas que ya no estaba interesado. Ahora pienso que dos…es mejor que uno._

Mientras llegaban a otro coro con un acompañamiento más acelerado de los instrumentos, se había entornado un silencio entre Moon White y Twilight, cada uno en su cabeza, para lanzarse ciertos cruces de miradas que decían tantas cosas como para decirlas, para terminar sonriéndose, sintiéndose algo tontos.

-Tocan bien- comentó él para romper el hielo.

-Sí, es bonita la canción- arrugó la frente -. ¿Pero la pegaso no te hace familiar?

-Algo…- sinceró para mirarla mejor mientras llegaban al final de la canción. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordarla…pero nada. La verdad, no tenía tiempo para eso y quitó importancia -. Ya la ubicaré- admitió encogiéndose de hombros y regresar su atención en la alicornio.

-¡Y entonces vino Celestia como invocada y logra romper el hechizo para que dejen de pelearse por mi muñeco!- concluía Twilight después de un rato ya por terminar su desayuno. Tal vez en ese entonces no le parecía nada divertido lo que sucedió, pero ahora, confundía su risa con la del corcel -. ¡Perdí la cabeza por algo tan…tan…!- decía apoyando su barbilla a la mesa y los cascos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Banal?- la ayudó manteniendo la sonrisa y levantándole una ceja a su dirección.

-¡No lo era para mí en ese momento!- se defendió irguiéndose de nuevo -. Fue la primera vez que Celestia me regañó enojada- reconoció pensativa para borrar de a poco la sonrisa con cierta decepción. -. Y no me gustaría que provoque algo que lo haga de nuevo.

-Pareces más sensata ahora- comentó para dar un sorbo del café que pidió -. Esas lecciones te maduraron y formaron.

-Pues cambió mucho lo que era- admitió para mirarlo bajar su taza innecesariamente lento, entre una mirada que no sabría bien interpretar.

-Conozco esa sensación. Pueden cambiarte para mal- reconoció con una expresión apagada hacia el interior ya vacío de su taza para levantar la mirada que al verla, cambió el gesto de su rostro para volver a sonreírse -. O para bien.

-Eso es genial- comentó para arrugar un poco la frente -. No puedo dejar de pensar…cuando llegamos dijiste que llegaste a Canterlot cuando…enfermaste.

-Tú misma lo dijiste ayer- le contestó enseguida, como si quisiera acabar rápido con el tema aunque apenas recién se lo tocaba -. Canterlot es la ciudad donde desarrollan la medicina mágica y yo no me recuperaba, sólo empeoraba y los médicos no sabían qué hacer. Mis padres estaban desesperados, tanto, que mi papá pidió ayuda a su familia. Después de diez años los buscó y sólo tuvimos su ayuda económica como notificar mi progreso y nada más. Nos mudamos aquí y aunque no me curé, me estabilicé- suspiró -. Para eso tuve que pasar tres años de rehabilitación que me impidieron hacer la prueba para entrar a la escuela de magia de Celestia, pero al mismo tiempo, me preparaba para cuando llegara ese día y aprendí a ejecutar hechizos sin hacerme daño; sólo cuando abusaba de su energía decaía.

-Ya veo…- murmuró absorbiendo esa información con mucho interés -. ¿Y ahora…no puedes ejecutar ninguno?- preguntó que aunque lo hizo con cuidado, el unicornio se mostró un poco incomodado y acomplejado por la pregunta por lo que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Cosas banales y por un muy escaso límite de tiempo. Si no quiero vulnerarme…prácticamente, no.

-Moon White…- lo llamó estirando un casco sobre uno de él que descansaba sobre la mesa y él levantó la mirada para ver esa alentadora sonrisa de Twilight -. Eso no te hace menos de lo que eres… ¿Entendido?

El corcel le mantuvo la mirada para volver a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y despertar esa expresión de sus ojos que tanto le agradaban ver a Twilight. Sentía tantas ganas de descubrirla, como la urgente necesidad de descubrirse para ella. Nunca creyó volver a sentir la seguridad y confianza de exponerse ante alguien y querer estar en la vida de ese alguien.

Podría ser insistente cuando eso pasa…

-Entendido- le aseguró, moviendo su casco para sujetar el suyo, mirándole ese pestañear rápido que hace cuando empieza avergonzarse, con un suave y delicado ceño entre sus cejas, con sus profundos ojos violetas mirándole casi magnéticos como cohibidos, y el cómo sus comisuras de sus labios temblaban un poco antes de sostenerse en una sonrisa y la brisa que movía su melena provocaba que levantara su casco libre para acomodarse inútilmente la crin de vuelta a su lugar.

Todos esos pequeñísimos detalles…eran suficientes para cautivarlo.

"¿Qué me hiciste?", le reprochó él, quedándose sordo por los latigazos que daba su corazón y aguantaba con esfuerzo el calor subiendo por sus orejas y mejillas.

…

 **Como verán, ahí no terminan las cosas xP**

 **Ya revelamos lo que es ese ente que poseé a Trixie…¡El primer alicornio! Chan chan…CHAN(¿ Xp Bueno…por algún motivo quise justificar por qué se llama el Amuleto del Alicornio…¡Pues habitaba uno en él! xP**

 **¡Y aparecieron ponificadas Mistery y Cherry! xD Siempre imaginé a Cherry como pegaso xD y para esto, descubrí fanarts de ella ponificada…¡Como una! Asimismo encontré una de Mistery Mint y como unicornio. ¡Me encantó! So…allí fueron el guiño ;)**

 **Por cierto, la canción que cantas es Two Is Better Than One de Boys Like Girls, una de las canciones que puse en el mini especial xP**

 **Además, en este cap quise profundizar un poco más los sentimientos de Twilight y Moon White, pues lo que sentían empieza a brotar con más fuerza y presente ahora que se admiten más abiertamente pues…que se gustan. Aaawww xD**

 **Pero asimismo, ¿Qué acuerdo habrá llegado Moon White con las princesas? ¿Qué tanto medita Twilight para ayudar a Sunset? ¿Sunset irá al baile o no, y cómo la ven emocionalmente?**

 **¡Esto y más sabrán en el próximo capítulo! El cual espero y anhelo esté para el sgt viernes xP pero ya saben, se dan la vuelta si lo subí y si no, quedaría para el otro viernes asegurando que valdrá la pena la espera ;)**

 **Como siempre, un gran fin de semana, dejen review, gracias por seguir la historia y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	19. La Excepción Parte 2

**La Excepción**

 **Parte Dos**

Algunos darían un ramo de flores, pero Moon White…había decidido llevarla a explorar la flora del Bosque de Canterlot, después de todo, tenían a disposición ponies guías que explicaban su biología y curiosidad a los visitantes que lo quisiesen; Sin embargo, Twilight había preferido tomar el folleto con la lista de plantas y flores que contenía el bosque, atinar su ubicación y encontrarlas ella misma. Siendo una ponie de estudios, el unicornio sospechó que le agradaría esta actividad y la verdad, no se equivocó. "¿O no encontraste suficiente valor para darle un ramo?" decía su conciencia y él frunció el ceño, mandándola a callar. Aunque a aparte por timidez, también lo hizo por…no espantar a Twilight. Si nomás para invitarla a salir parecía a punto de arrancarse la melena…no quería provocarle otro arranque de su neurosis.

-¡¿Viste el tamaño de esa Dalia?!- había dicho Twilight galopando muy entretenida hacia la mencionada flor -. ¿Sabías que "Dalia" no es su único nombre, que también se la conoce con la lengua antigua como "El Aztaxóchitl" aunque su nombre completo es "Quaiztal-Acocoxóchitl", que significa "Flor de Tubo Acuático con Cabeza Blanca"?- había informado con demasiada emoción, perdiendo su mirada en aquella bonita flor de tallo grande y pétalos agrupados entre sí, dándole un aspecto frondoso -. Además, ¡Sus pétalos pueden llegar a ser más de 500 por flor! de tamaños que van desde seis a 30 centímetros de diámetro, y una gama que cubre todo el espectro de colores, incluyendo los bicolores y vareados, excepto el azul y verde claro- concluyó con mucha fervor y levantar la mirada hacia el unicornio, que sonreía con una mirada entretenida entre la flor y Twilight.

-Puedes tener por seguro que no sabía eso- obvió de forma risueña.

-Ah…claro…jejeje- exclamó ciertamente avergonzada continuando su andar y él iba a su lado -. Lo siento, me entusiasmé.

-Eh… ¿Por qué te disculpas?- dudó arrugando la frente y levantándole una ceja.

-Pues si te aburro con mis parloteos cerebritos- contestó con la voz vergonzosa levantando el folleto a su cara y torció la boca -. Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto y hacer algo que te agrade tam…

-No me canso de escucharte- contestó casi por inercia pero al hacerlo, casi se arrepiente, pues era muy ambiguo y Twilight detuvo su andar sin evitar sentir más vergüenza, otra clase de vergüenza, claro está -. Me refiero…- quería acomodar su comentario mientras carraspeaba un poco -. Que no tienes que avergonzarte si te apasiona decir sobre algo que aprendiste. Si quieres compartirlo…está bien. Además, ser culta es una virtud. Es decir…yo me limité en saber de magia pero tú…te dedicaste a aprender de muchas cosas sobre varias cosas. Y por si se te olvida…- prosiguió sonriéndole con una mirada más confiada -. Me gusta descubrir. Y no me desagradaría para nada, descubrir nuevas cosas contigo. ¿Bien?- concluyó levantándole un casco en acuerdo y Twilight le sonrió conmovida y levantó su casco para chocarlo con el de él.

-Bien- coincidió.

-Entonces…- partió la charla mientras retomaban el andar -. ¿Leíste un libro de flores?

-En realidad fue una enciclopedia…

-Wow. Debiste gastar horas de sueño, ¿cierto?

-Sí- admitió con una risa.

-Pero no habías visto directamente las flores que estudiaste, ¿cierto? Como esa dalia.

-Exactamente- le dio la razón para mirarle una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ves que hay cosas que los libros no pueden darte? No vas a comparar una fotografía con palpar, observar y oler la flor que estudiaste.

-Veo por qué camino vas- se divirtió en decir -. ¿Esperas que diga que los libros no lo son todo?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- se hizo el desentendido pero con obviedad haciendo amonestaciones exageradas de hacerse el desatento para diversión de Twilight.

-Pues sigue esperando- rió acelerando un poco el paso para dejarlo atrás y él reclamara un "Hey" para alcanzarla.

El cielo estaba muy claro, el sol en su punto alto pero entregando su calor de manera suave por lo que estar bajo a el se sentía agradable a la par de la brisa que refrescaba si el ambiente empezaba ponerse caluroso. Para continuar el recorrido de las flores en el folleto, debían caminar mucho, subir ciertas colinas y cruzar uno que otro puente. No llevarían menos de una hora, pero Twiight sentía que hace algún rato, Moon White se quedaba atrás.

-Podemos tomar un descanso- le había dicho en su momento al frenar su andar para esperar a que la alcanzara.

-Estoy bien, sigamos- le replicaba optimista ocultando incomodidad y cansancio, pero Twilight podía ver lo que le costaba acelerar su paso, pujando un casco delante del otro, comprobando con cierto sabor agridulce, que no sólo su cuerpo era débil cuando usaba magia. Lo era para esfuerzos físicos también y no lo sabía, aunque debió suponerlo. ¿O no? Y no se lo preguntaría. Era orgulloso, así que no le daría la razón y no quería discutir. Al menos no ahora. Suspiró con resignación -. Okey- le siguió la corriente y continuar caminando, esperando ansiosa unos diez minutos para decir que ella se estaba sintiendo un poco sedienta y que mejor se sentaran un rato al riachuelo.

Ambos se sentaron frente él y Twilight se inclinó a beber de la limpia y transparente agua, escuchando una repentina risa ligera del unicornio.

-Me siento en un Dejá Vu- le dijo él antes de que ella le preguntara el motivo de la risa -. Estamos sentados exactamente cómo la mañana siguiente después de hacerte practicar toda la noche el hechizo de transportación de magia. Aunque no sea esta la ubicación precisa del lado del riachuelo.

-Ah…sí…- recordó con gracia y estiró un casco más adentro de donde estaba sentada, topándose con algo. Arrugó un poco la frente y miró sobre su hombro, quedándose helada, para mirar su alrededor -. ¡Moon White! ¡Mira dónde estamos!- advirtió y él miró el campo de flores un poco chocado de si en realidad era importante pero pronto lo sabría -. ¡Estamos rodeado de… _un campo de la flor "Broma Venenosa_ "!- habló pero las últimas palabras restantes salieron extremadamente agudas *tipo Alvin y Las Ardillas *, que se llevó ambos cascos a la boca de la sorpresa -. _¡Oh, no, mi voz!_ \- se preocupó arrugando la frente y mirar al unicornio.

Moon White se la quedó mirando, sólo para levantar la sonrisa de golpe y empezarse a reír a largas carcajadas. Twilight frunció el ceño.

- _¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, es gracioso-_ fue sarcástica y lo empujaba fuera del campo mientras seguía riéndose _-. Más vale que salgas de aquí antes de que te afecte también._

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.

- _¡Sí, ya sé que mi voz es chistosa!-_ reclamó un tanto irritada. - _Estamos en el Bosque de Canterlot y podremos encontrar los ingredientes para el anti…_

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.

 _-Más vale que dejes de reír y pongas atención para que me ayudes a buscar lo que nece…_

 _-_ Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

 _-Moon White, creo que exage…_

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- _¡Okey, basta!_ \- se quejó ya enojada con el ceño más profundizado pero entonces el unicornio la agarró del rostro para que lo viera.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

 _-Un momento…-_ se dijo, mirando que su cara no expresaba diversión o bufa por lo que contrastaba con su escandalosa risa, mostraba más bien confusión -. _¿No…puedes parar de reír?_

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- _¡No puedes parar de reír!_ \- confirmó y entre ese semblante desesperado, Moon White le asintió. _-. ¡Te afectó la flor con reír sin parar!_

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- _¡Rayos! Ahora que recuerdo. En el libro "Super Natural" había una clasificación de esas divertidas e inocentes enfermedades. Había dos tipos de risa. La risa solitaria y jajajajaja la risa jajajajaja conta jajajajaja contagi jajajajajajajajajaja-_ empezó a reírse sin parar agudamente a la par con Moon White para aspirar con sorpresa y gritarlo: - _¡La risa contagiosa! ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!_

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Entre risa en risa, Twilight se movió rápido para encontrar los ingredientes del antídoto; sin embargo, su cuerpo respondía torpe por toda la risa que sacaba sin control. Hasta arrancar unas hierbas se le hacía tan complejo por cerrar los ojos en instinto y escandalizarse en risa y caer sentada al césped, por lo que con la misma torpeza pero era una ayuda, Moon White la ayudaba arrancar la hierba. Mientras iban buscando y recolectando, ya les dolía la quijada, el estómago y por supuesto, se les hacía difícil tomar aire, así que era mejor apresurar las cosas si en serio, no querían asfixiarse. ¡Esto era una broma de mal gusto!

Se supone que debían verter la mezcla en agua…pero no tenían donde contener el agua y no resistirían salir del bosque y Twilight no podía volar en ese estado, por lo que en mímica, se pusieron de acuerdo en lanzar la mezcla al riachuelo y zambullirse rápidamente en ella antes que la corriente se la lleve por completo. Por suerte el apenas contacto con ella, deshacía la "enfermedad".

Se tomaron de un casco y contando mentalmente hasta tres con asentimientos de cabeza, lanzaron la mezcla a la vez que se tiraron al riachuelo, lanzándose entre sí el agua y podían sentir cómo de a poco, la risa iba descendiendo y la voz de Twilight se recuperaba.

-¡Mi garganta!- fue lo primero que logró decir, o más bien quejarse Twilight.

-¡Mi quijada!- coincidió él sujetándose la parte baja de la boca.

-¡Me duele la cara!

-¡Creo que me rompí uno o dos huesos!- agregó para mirarse ambos y…reírse.

-¡Nooooo!- reprochó con cierto dolor mientras trataba de detener esa risa voluntaria -. ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Me duele!

-¡¿Y crees que a mí no?!- le contestó divertido mezclándose su risa con la suya mientras se miraban y empezaban a descender la risa, aunque con dolor en los músculos de la cara, era inevitable no tener una sonrisa levantada.

Twilight tenía su melena morada empapada y se mantenía pegada a su cuello mientras con sus cascos movía un poco encima del agua del riachuelo, ya casi acostumbrada estar bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos grisáceos, que miraban con cierta admiración la belleza de aquella alicornio, viéndola encantadora y…atractiva, sin llegar a la morbosidad, sólo...admirándola. Ella le miró su melena negra pegada a su cráneo y ciertos mechones estaban cubriendo zonas de su rostro. Sus facciones, sus ojos, su cuello, su pecho… Ya antes había visto un "no sé qué" que la llamaba a quedárselo mirando, pero ahora, dejó escapar una mirada más profunda sobre él, sintiendo cómo le atraía también. Lo veía simpático, lindo, que le hacía sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho…pero ahora…le parecía atractivo. Se hizo un corto silencio, escuchando el ritmo del viaje de la corriente, las hojas de los árboles chocar al son de la brisa y uno que otra criatura del bosque.

-Twilight…- la llamó rompiendo el silencio manteniéndole esa mirada suave.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te mareas en los botes?

-Ah…- dudó un poco extrañada por la repentina pregunta -. ¿Me llevarás a un bote?

-No, Twilight. Sólo es curiosidad.

-Ah, jajaja, no, no me mareo en los botes.

-¡Entonces iremos a uno!- avisó con entusiasmo levantando ambas patas delanteras y aterrizarlas con intencionada fuerza para salpicarla de agua.

-¡¿Quién te entiende?!- se quejó con una sonrisa y arremedó lo que él hizo, salpicándolo de agua también.

La primera cosa en la lista ya estaba tachada. La segunda también. Ahora vendría la siguiente. Tras un hechizo de secado rápido por parte de Twilight, fueron al lago en el que los botes con un hechizo, daban un recorrido por sí solas hasta acabara el tiempo y retornaran a la orilla. Eso sólo hizo que Twilight volviera reírse de sí misma y le contara a Moon White la vez que intentó ejecutar ese hechizo con el arado para cuando quiso intentar ayudar a los ponies terrestres para envolver el invierno en Ponyville, saliéndose de control y llevara a sus casillas a Applejack. La terrestre era alguien muy trabajadora y arraigada a sus tradiciones, así que el haber arruinado el trabajo por su insistencia, ignorando sus advertencias, y además, haber usado magia cuando la tradición era de hacerlo con sus propios cascos, la llevó a su límite.

-No podía creerlo pero me hizo sentir como si fuese, ¡yo qué sé! una potrilla, y suya. ¡Fue raro!- comentó entre risas sentada en un extremo del bote -. Pero entonces, la desorganización de traer el evento, hizo que…

-¡Princesa Twilight!- gritó un unicornio en otro bote a pocos metros de ellos haciéndole del casco. Twilight trató de no mostrarse un poco frustrada por la interrupción y lo saludo también.

-¡Hola, Princesa!- aprovechó otra pony en un bote más adelante saludando con su acompañante.

-¡Hola, buen…día!- saludó de vuelta. Antes de subirse al bote, el encargado tal como el mesero del restaurante, también le hizo ver el "honor" que era servirla, así como un potrillo le pidió una firma. Resopló y miró al unicornio que esperaba a que terminara de saludar. -. ¿No te incomoda?

-¿Ahm?- preguntó él.

-Ya sabes- suspiró -. Esa emoción y atenciones de los ponies al verme. Como lo que ocurrió ahora. Hasta en la heladería de ayer…y en el restaurante…

-Allí no ocurrió nada.

-No me digas que no te sentías muy observado.

-…- calló un momento para torcer un poco la boca -. Algo…

-Entonces… ¿Te incomoda?

-A ti parece incomodarte.

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención- suspiró para mirarlo -. Y no evadas la pregunta.

-No evado nada, Majestad- se burló sonriéndose. -Twilight… tienes esta atención, porque eres la más reciente Princesa. Con el tiempo menguará. Ya verás. Y para entonces, te acostumbrarás a esa atención. Digo, ha pasado miles de años y siempre han sido así ante la presencia de una Princesa. Estás condenada a recibir lo mismo.

-Qué elección de palabras- reclamó.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso-se defendió para ver el rostro de Twilight perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiró, para mejorar sus palabras -. No me incomoda, Twilight.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Pues sí. Digo, tienes razón, era algo molesto sentir cómo miraban hacia nuestra mesa pero…- se encogió de hombros -. Me perdía en la conversación y el buen momento que olvidé que éramos observados.

-Sí…también me pasó- coincidió levantando de nuevo sus orejas con una mejor sonrisa.

-Tus amigas te aceptan pese esa atención, ¿cierto?- le hizo ver -. ¿Entonces por qué yo no?

-Tienes un punto- le sonrió mirando hacia el tranquilo movimiento de la laguna.

-Pide un deseo, Twilight…- elevó más la sonrisa -…acabas de darme la razón…

Ella se limitó en reírse sin desprender la mirada del agua mientras se seguía moviendo el bote.

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Disculpa?- escupió él, entre intrigado y sorprendido por semejante pregunta.

-Ya me oíste…- suspiró entrecerrando un poco los ojos. -. Hasta ahora que me vas…contando de ti, todo suena algo…duro y triste.

-…- se la quedó mirando, algo frustrado -. Sí, pasé muchas cosas, perdí muchas cosas pero sigo adelante…-concluyó curvando un poco las cejas.

-¿Eso contesta mi pregunta?- interrogó levantando los ojos y él le vio cierta mirada de preocupación como de pena. Se animó en sonreírse para animarla.

-Puedes apostar, que estoy viviendo mi mejor época.

-Ahm…- dijo poco convencida -. Pero acabas de perder tu empleo, ya no puedes enseñar como antes y tu magia la has practicamente perdido.

-…- se la quedó mirando con una expresión agridulce para soltar una risa corta -. Touché, Sparkle, diré lo que dijiste hace rato: Qué elección de palabras.

-Lo…lo siento- se apresuró enseguida. -. Sólo…yo…ah…- pensaba en cómo acomodar la situación -. En los saltos en el tiempo pude notar que eras un potrillo muy activo y abierto- conversó para escapar una risa conmovida -. Te esforzabas en hacer reír a Sun…a los demás- se corrigió al ver que Moon White le crispó el rostro cuando casi la nombra. Ella bajó las orejas, sintiendo que no paraba de ser imprudente y dañar su humor-. Mejor me calló- resopló y él desvió un poco la mirada, hacia otro bote en donde había una pareja de unicornios con dos pequeños potrillos asomados en el borde mirando algunos peces que saltaban cerca suyo.

*Flashback*

" _-¿Está mirando ahora?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Seguro? Porque me siento observado._

 _-¿Será porque cinco potrillos esperan a que lances la pelota que retienes por hacer la misma pregunta?_

 _-Ok. Ok. Ya la lanzo pero… ¿Está mirando ahora?_

 _-¡Qué no, Moon White!_

 _-¿Cómo sabes? No miraste hacia ella._

 _-¡¿Por qué no vas de una vez a hablar con ella?!- reclamó una pequeña pegaso._

 _Moon White le curvó las cejas y miró sigilosamente hacia donde la unicornio dorada estaba sola en el campo de flores._

 _-Porque ella no me quiere- lamentó._

 _Aquella potrilla lo había dejado con el casco colgado, rechazando su amistad. Él no sabría decir sobre lo qué era dolor o sufrir. Apenas sabía lo que era eso pero…sintió una punzada muy fría y dolorosa en su pecho al verla voltearse y alejarse de él ante su ultimátum. Había caminado arrastrando sus cascos hacia su madre y le pidió volver a casa. Había fracasado. Había perdido. Y la ilusión que guardaba a diario por verla el sábado se había desplomado con fuerza sobre él._

 _-Pues nadie te querrá en el juego si sigues parándolo- observó un terrestre entre broma y sinceridad, regresándolo en sí._

 _-Está bien. Lo siento- suspiró volviendo su mirada en ellos e iluminó su cuerno para levitar la pelota y la lanzó para ser rebotada en la cabeza de un ponie y se iban pasando así uno a uno._

 _El juego siguió con su curso pese lo distraído que estaba él, pero hasta moon White peló los ojos cuando el mismo potrillo terrestre había pateado el balón con ambas patas traseras y lo hizo tan fuerte, que la pelota salió catapultada hacia el otro extremo del parque._

 _-¡Wow!- corearon los cinco potrillos mirando inútilmente donde caería la pelota pero más aún, cuando los costados del terrestre se empezaron a iluminar, apareciendo su Cutie Mark de un balón disparado por los aires. -. ¡Doble Wow!- se asombraron con las miradas clavadas en su sello de talento._

 _-¡Mi Cutie Mark!- celebró el potrillo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirándose los costados para pararse en sus dos fuertes patas traseras y agitar las delanteras en celebración -. ¡Lo sabía, mi talento es el deporte!_

 _-¡Felicidades!- empezaron a decir cada uno de los potrillos, muy admirados y risueños mirando la Cutie Mark de su compañero._

 _-¡Debo decírselo a mis padres! ¡Ya regreso!- avisó entusiasmado mientras galopaba hacia los bancos donde generalmente se sentaban los adultos a conversar y vigilar a los potrillos._

 _-Más vale ir por la pelota- pensó la pegaso._

 _-Yo iré por ella- se ofreció Moon White._

 _-Irás porque debes pasar cerca de esa potrilla, ¿cierto?_

 _-Claaaaaaaro que noooooo- "mintió" con sonrisa tensa mientras caminaba de retro hasta darse la vuelta y correr en dirección donde la pelota salió disparada._

 _Para eso, debía pasar cerca del campo de flores. Como quien no quiere la cosa, el potrillo tenía la mirada hacia Sunset mientras galopa, viéndola como inútilmente intentaba el hechizo de campo de fuerza en una flor. Él bajó las cejas, sintiendo que arrastraba su ánimo. Sólo continuó su camino, a donde creería que pudiera estar la pelota, y era en la zona del parque donde no había juegos infantiles, sino más bien era utilizado para eventos…y justo había uno._

 _El potrillo caminó un poco más despacio, detrás de una cinta de terciopelo que bloqueaba la entrada, mirando a ponies elegantes, más bien, todos eran unicornios, levitando frágiles copas, conversando con nariz respingada y risas algo raras para él. Había una pequeña orquesta tocando suave música en una tarima con arco de flores, mesas con manteles pomposos y mucha comida. Obviamente interrumpía una fiesta. La verdad…estaba pensando olvidar la pelota, sintiéndose cohibido por la apariencia de los ponies y el tipo de fiesta que era. Pero no pudo salir airoso de allí._

 _-¡Ajá! ¡Ya tardaba en aparecer el responsable de esto!_

 _Aquella voz se había dirigido hacia él. Una unicornio de edad madura, de pelaje blanco, melena roja y ojos celestes fue la que habló, de una forma dura y molesta, asustando al potrillo, quien tragó saliva al suponer que algo habría golpeado la pelota al aterrizar. La yegua usaba un hermoso vestido purpura, perlas en su cuello y tenía esa nariz respingada igual que el resto. Su cuerno estaba iluminado, levitando la pelota…que tenía embarrada de lo que interpretaba como merengue. Tras de ella se veían otros invitados hablando entre sí enojados, ceñudos, mirando entre el potrillo y retirando un postre echado a perder._

 _-Lo…lo siento- se le ocurrió decir mientras miraba acercarse a esa unicornio, atravesando la cinta -. Mi amigo…cutie mark…pelota…lo siento…- balbuceaba ahogado en vergüenza con la frente totalmente arrugada y cejas curvadas. Realmente la mala suerte lo perseguía._

 _Cuando la unicornio llegó frente suyo y su espesa y negra sombra se posó sobre él, sólo hizo que su corazón se acelerara de los nervios. Esperaba un sermón. Un grito. Un…¡no sabía! Pero sólo aguardaba el desahogo de esa yegua de dura cara que mirarla le daba hasta cierta desconfianza, por lo que tenía sus ojos clavados hacia sus cascos, con su cabeza gacha, como todo pequeño arrepentido y abrumado esperando su sentencia._

 _-¿Moon White?- dudó en preguntar ella y el potrillo levantó sus orejas como sus ojos hacia la unicornio, que al mirarle, ella levantó una comisura de su boca, soltando una seca risa. -. Qué ironía…sacaste los ojos de tu abuelo…- soltó mientras él no le apartaba la mirada entre admirado y expectante -. Entonces no me extraña esta travesura…- exclamó, apagando su cuerno, dejando caer la pelota sucia del postre entre ellos, salpicando un poco de merengue el patas cortas del potrillo -…pero… ¿Qué más esperar de un mestizo, y de un pegaso mucho menos?_

 _Apenas podía entender lo que esa yegua decía, cuando de repente, algo aterrizó de golpe junto a él, tomándolo desprevenido y sintió un casco sobre su pecho, empujándolo para hacerlo retroceder y colocarlo tras su cuerpo más grande, de adulto._

 _-¡No se le acerque más!- reclamó Speed Power, encarando a la unicornio y levantó sus alas, defensiva, agitándolas un poco._

 _-¿Mamá?- la llamó él al ver la posición de sus alas. Las tenía así cuando estaba muy enojada._

 _-Buenas tardes- saludó la yegua mayor sin desearlo realmente, carente de emoción al ver a la pegaso -. No esperaré un saludo tuyo…con semejante aparición y tu hijo arruinando un costoso y fino postre, no esperaba menos de la crianza de una raza tan salvaje como la tuya, pajarraca._

 _-¡Mamá!- reclamó el potrillo admirado como indignado._

 _-Sólo no vuelva a dirigirle la palabra- se limitó en decir Speed con voz dura y seria -. Debe ganarse ese lujo._

 _-Lujo…-repitió con diversión, mirándola despectiva y después a Moon White. Tiró una risa seca -. Lujo- repitió una vez más para darse la vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario a ellos -. Váyanse de aquí. Es un evento privado con invitación. Sólo para la familia._

 _-Vámonos- exclamó enseguida la pegaso tomando la pelota sin importar ensuciarse y lo apresuró en caminar de vuelta hacia la sección de juegos infantiles. -. Te he dicho mil veces que no te alejes de mi vista. Me asusté al no encontrarte._

 _-¿Quién era ella? Mencionó mi abuelo, creí que era muy enfermo y por eso no podía verlo. ¿Crees que ya puedo verlo?_

 _-Moon White. Ahora no- advirtió, tratando de calmar su enojo reprimido._

 _-¿Soy mestizo? Dijo que soy uno, ¿Qué es ser mestizo? ¿Es malo? ¿Por qué fue tan mala contigo y miraba feo? Te dijo "pajarraca". ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

 _-¡Moon White, no estoy para aguantar tus preguntas, ahora dame silencio!- reprendió, deteniendo repentinamente su andar, saliéndosele con voz brusca y con un fuerte ceño y mirada severa, haciendo que el potrillo se callara pero mirándola con los ojos aguados, intimidado, afligido como confundido. Speed al verlo descompuso el rostro, agitando la cabeza liberó un largo suspiro y soltó la pelota para expandir sus alas y abrazarlo con ellas. -. Lo siento mucho, pero mamá está muy enojada- le dijo con su voz suave y dulce, reconociendo al fin a quien sí era su madre, él se dejó hundir en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, aun sintiéndose triste -. No debí gritarte. Perdón, querido. No tienes la culpa, ¿oíste?- apretó más sus alas en el abrazo -. Absolutamente nada de culpa- susurró -. Nadie la tiene. Muchísimo menos tú._

 _Más tarde, él sabría bien el significado de esas palabras, y entre el abrazo, Moon White abrió bastante los ojos…porque se habían encontrado con unos cyan mirando toda la escena"._

-Lamento dejarte…así…-se lamentó Twilight llevándose un casco a la cabeza, frustrada, mirando los ojos ausentes de Moon White que al escuchar su voz, rompió su bloqueo y la miró.

-No dijiste nada que no sea cierto- reconoció sonriéndose calmadamente y levantar la mirada hacia el cielo -. ¿Sabes? De potrillo, solía subirme al lomo de mi madre y ella volaba sobre las nubes. Prácticamente todo el cielo azul era un techo y las esponjosas y blancas nubes su suelo. Y…

" _-¿No me caeré?- titubeó la voz temblorosa de una potrilla en su mente._

-¿Moon White?

 _-Claro que no…- le había respondido él -…a menos la segunda vez no…esta es tu primera, ¿Cierto? ¡Buen aterrizaje!_

 _-¡Moon White, no asustes a Sunny!- reprendió la pegaso crema para torcer el rostro del dolor al ser apercollada por la unicornio dorada que tenía en su lomo, aferrándose más fuerte a su cuello con su frente poblada de arrugas, angustiada._

 _-¡Sólo bromeo!- se defendió él para mirar a Sunset -. ¿Por qué siempre te tomas en serio lo que digo?_

 _-Porque eres mi mejor amigo, tonto, por eso- reprochó ceñuda -. Así que no juegues conmigo"._

-Nunca lo hice…- suspiró con los ojos aun clavados en el cielo.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Twilight suavizando un ceño.

-Ah…- murmuró para agitar la cabeza y devolver la mirada en ella -…nada…

El paseo en bote no había salido tan bien como lo fue el desayuno y el recorrido a las flores. Pasaron una buena parte en silencio y el resto de las charlas fueron cortas. Twilight sintió que había metido la pata. Moon White parecía distraído y sus ojos estaban apagados. "Lo arruiné" se frustró ella "¿Pero qué arruiné? Tal vez no era el momento o…Agghhh" se molestó agitando la cabeza pisando fuerte el piso.

-¡Princesa Twilight!- reconoció un potrillo a orillas de la laguna, que entusiasmado corrió hacia ella.

No hubo que esperar demasiado para que otros ponies se acercaran queriéndola saludar y hasta sacarle charla como si hayan sido viejos amigos. Incomodada, buscó a Moon White con la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos ausentes que ya la miraban. Él le dio una sonrisa y movió su casco hacia adelante, como si estuviera bien si atendiera a esos ponies. Twilight lo vio caminar hacia una de las tantas mesas de madera donde se podía comer o charlar al pie del lago mientras se enredaban las voces de aquellos ponies desconocidos. "Pero quiero estar contigo…" lamentó para fijar su atención en sus súbditos, bloqueándose también en sus pensamientos.

*Flashback*

" _No había ido ese sábado al parque. La verdad, no estaba de humor en toda esa semana. Se sentía extraño. No se sentía él mismo. Estaba hasta distraído en sus cursos intensivos de magia que tenía después de sus clases normales en la primaria. Le dolía el estómago, pero era un dolor que no se podía tratar, a menos que decida que así fuera si tratara de cambiar el humor, o al menos ese fue el consejo de sus padres. Por alguna rara razón, no pensó en nadie mejor de hablar de esto, más que con la unicornio que lo rechazó. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que había descubierto de su familia que tras sus muy insistentes preguntas, se vieron obligados a decirle la verdad. Pasaba la tercera semana en el que parecía estar en un cuerpo ajeno, aguardando llegara el sábado, ir al parque y sentarse en el campo de flores para esperar a Sunny. Y así lo hizo. Estaba de cara hacia aquellas plantas cuando sintió cascos aterrizar sobre el césped cerca de él y una silueta negra de su sombra le pareció tan familiar. Sólo levantó la mirada, sin voltearse, y sintió como todo se le movía por dentro cuando ella se sentó junto a él._

 _-No viniste la semana pasada…- empezó ella con una voz algo insegura, como si no supiera qué decir -…creí que no volvería a verte…_

 _-¿Querías verme?- le interrogó, entre curiosidad y sorpresa._

 _-Pues…algo te pasó la última vez que te vi…yo…tu mamá se acercó a ese grupo de potrillos cuando no te vio y voló hacia donde tu desapareciste y…creí que pasó algo malo y…_

 _-Viste todo, ¿cierto?_

 _-Casi…- confesó jugando monótonamente con las puntas del césped, como tic -…sólo tu mamá estaba muy enfadada…y…_

 _-Mi familia me odia- la volvió a interrumpir, escupiendo las palabras y cerrando a la vez los ojos -. Me odian porque mi mamá es una pegaso y papá se casó con ella cuando eran muy jóvenes. Él no debía hacerlo con una peqaso o terrestre, sino una unicornio, sólo porque todos en su familia son unicornios desde hace muchísimos años y tenían una "reputación" y querían que siguiera así. Por eso no quisieron a mamá._

 _-Pero…tú eres un unicornio… ¿Por qué te odian?_

 _-Porque soy mestizo- le contestó abriendo los ojos vidriosos y al mirarla al fin, pudo comprobar la marca de preocupación en ella, como de curiosos, aquellos ojos cyan grandes y tiernos tan expectante por oírlo. Nunca la había visto así y se entorpeció un momento, para concentrarse mejor -. Un mestizo…no es un puro en su raza. Me costó un poco entenderlo pero me dijeron que tengo en mi interior una mitad de la raza de mamá, y el otro de la de papá. Cuando crezca y tenga una familia, podría ser papá de un pegaso y aunque fuese unicornio, heredarían la probabilidad de tener un pegaso como hijo. Entonces es como…estar sucio para ellos. Soy quien contaminaría todo ese árbol genealógico ¡sólo porque mi mamá es un pegaso!- se descargó con rabia -. ¡Es tan absurdo! Creen que los unicornios son la raza superior y querían mantenerse así. Por eso no quieren a papá tampoco, por preferir a una pony inferior, según para ellos._

 _-Pero…- dijo Sunset -…los unicornios sí somos la raza superior…_

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo, si de por sí estaba enojado, ahora aún más. ¿Pensaba como ellos?_

 _-Pues tenemos magia, Moon White. Eso nos hace superiores que un pegaso y un terrestre._

 _-¿Cómo puedes ser tan petulante y tan apática?- se quejó, concentrando su ceño -. ¡Y mi mamá no es inferior! Ella es la yegua más buena, graciosa, responsable, bonita y fuerte que conozco. Se despierta antes de que Celestia levante el sol para dejar todo en orden en casa para partir a Cloudsdale y entrenarse en la Academia Wondercolt, trabaja medio tiempo en la fábrica del clima, regresa en la tarde para recogerme del curso de magia, cocina para papá y para mí, me ayuda con la tarea cuando papá se queda hasta tarde trabajando, quiere a papá, lo atiende, lo hace reír, le gusta robarle besos cuando está distraído y siempre tiene una ala rodeada sobre él mientras están en la sala conversando antes de dormir, es algo enojona y no tolera mucho las bromas pesadas pero les gusta hacerlas. Tal vez no tenga magia como papá, como yo….como tú, y si eso la hace inferior pues…¡entonces estoy orgulloso de ser hijo de una raza inferior y no me importaría haber nacido como una!- para esas alturas, aquella molestia en su estómago, inseguridad y aflicción, se desprendió totalmente de él, mirando muy determinado y firme a Sunset, que se había quedado prácticamente boquiabierta con sus palabras. Él resopló y se levantó -. No me importa si no me quieres. Que bueno que me rechazaste, porque no me hubiera gustado ser tu amigo si piensas así de los ponies._

 _-¿Qué…? No…- reclamó ella casi sin aliento pero eso no lo detuvo y se dio la vuelta para caminar sentido contrario a ella, sin querer mirar atrás…pero lo hizo._

 _-Sunset- escuchó decir y casi en instinto frenó su andar._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Sunset Shimmer- exclamó ella y él le dio la cara de nuevo, admirado de que al fin le haya dicho su nombre, mirando que caminaba hacia donde estaba, acercándose lo suficientemente cerca para iluminar su cuerno y cerrar los ojos, como para concentrarse-. Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer…y quiero ser tu amiga- concluyó, para a continuación, invocar un campo de fuerza cyan que los cubrió a ambos, dejando a Moon White con los ojos realmente abiertos, iluminándose el rostro y expandiera la primera sonrisa realmente sincera en estas semanas._

 _-¡Sunny! ¡Lo hiciste, hiciste el hechizo!_

 _-¿Lo hice?- preguntó abriendo los ojos, mirando las paredes del domo mágico, levantando de golpe la sonrisa -. ¡Lo hice, lo hice!- celebró devolviéndole la mirada y expandió sus patas delanteras para abrazarlo -. ¡Y gracias a ti!_

 _-Yo…no hice nada…- balbuceó con torpeza con una repentina alegría atrapado de los cascos de Sunset._

 _-Dejé de pensar en mí y puede hacerlo. Porque pensé en proteger nuestra amistad. Pero…- se apartó, preocupada -… ¿Sí serás mi amigo? ¿Somos amigos? No sé si soy muy buena siendo una amiga…soy un desastre, perdón por lo que dije de la raza de tu mamá, sólo lo escupí, pero trataré de cuidar mi boca yo… no quiero que te vuelvas a ir. No quiero estar sola. ¡Extraño que me hagas preguntas!- se asombró -. ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!_

 _-¡Nada!- sonrió y fue él esta vez que la abrazó -. ¡Y no te preocupes, Sunny, no sólo seré tu amigo, seré tu mejor amigo!_

 _-Ah…Ya sabes mi nombre…dime Sunset._

 _-¡Jamás! ¡Moriré diciéndote Sunny!_

 _-Has lo que quieras…- tiró una pequeña risa devolviéndole el abrazo -…mejor amigo._

 _Para él, el hecho de que haya revelado su nombre y logrado el hechizo pensando en él, fue suficiente para hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva. Le fue demasiado rápido y simple, perdonar a Sunset"._

-Aggghh- se quejó restregándose con fuerza la cara, como si así pudiera sacarla de la cabeza, dejándose su rostro cubierto. -. ¿Por qué justo ahora tengo que acordarme de ella?- gruñó contrariado.

En serio lo sentía por Twilight, pero hablar de pasado, era hablar de tristeza, aunque estos fueron en su momentos felicidad.

-No mires atrás…mira hacia adelante…- se recordó para apartar los cascos de su rostro y encontrarse frente a él a una apresurada Twilight, ingeniándosela la manera más amable de despedir a aquellos ponies -. Hacia adelante…-se repitió sin apartar la mirada de la alicornio.

" _-¿Qué le hace pensar que usted y sus amigas son la excepción?- le había encarado Moon White desde su ventana, esa primera e insistente visita de Twilight y las demás manes._

 _-Bueno- exclamó Twilight -, para empezar no estoy aquí para convencerte para aceptar un título que no quieres ni para que compartes tus hechizos para ampliar los conocimientos en magia de Equestria- lo miró firme -. Por el momento no puedo fijarme en esos detalles, en ti, ya que mi prioridad ahora es una amiga mía que necesita ayuda y da la casualidad que un hechizo tuyo nos ayudará._

 _Moon White levantó una ceja. Tenía una pata delantera doblada en la reja de la ventana y su cabeza reposaba en su casco._

 _-Mmm, bueno…debo admitir que eso es nuevo. No lo había escuchado._

 _-Entonces, ¿Ayudarás?- se esperanzó._

 _-Lo siento- sonrió -. Ya dije que no- se apartó y le cerró la ventana cortándole el habla"._

Moon White se sonrió, tirando una risa ante el recuerdo. Podría ser tan testarudo, y cerrado, como se puso aquel día…pero ella también lo era a su modo, a un mejor modo y no se dio por vencida hasta entrometerse de un momento a otro a su vida. "Bueno…no todo pasado es tristeza" reflexionó, mejorando su humor y suspiró levantándose de la banca. Y mirando hacia adelante…descubrió a Twilight. Así que se negaba a seguir empañando la buena mañana con la que habían empezado. Se la debía.

-Con permiso que voy pasando - interrumpió Moon White la habladuría de los ponies que rodeaban a Twilight, quien al escucharlo enseguida levantó la cabeza, mirándolo hacerse paso entre la pequeña pero tediosa multitud como pudiera, pero lo hacía con un caminar demasiado recto, cabeza alzada y pecho en ato, emanando cierto aire…respingado -, Disculpe, Princesa, pero ya debemos irnos. La aguardan-agregó con esa voz seria y fina, expresando elegancia, tal etiqueta de un corcel de alta sociedad de Canterlot que mientras los ponies se habían callado mirando de forma intrigada hacia lo que dijo el aparecido, Twilight contenía una risa pero no una sonrisa, captando su intención, así que lo dejó hacer.

-Uh, ¿Dónde va, Princesa?- curioseó un pegaso.

-¡Confidencial!- exclamó Moon White intimidante sin perder esa elocuencia, inclinándose exageradamente hacia el pegaso, quien tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos -. Situación de la Corona que ya no puede aguardar, así que por favor solicito le den su espacio y no interrumpan más su andar- advirtió aun con ese acento refinado y se sentó al césped con nariz respingada, cerrando los ojos y una confiada sonrisa -. Se agradece su comprensión- dijo para hacer un casco hacia delante y atrás -. Gracias, gracias. Disfruten del paseo en canoa y cuiden a sus potrillos. Y no lo olviden, la Princesa los quiere.

-Ah…de acuerdo…- respondió el pegaso mientras el resto de ponies de haber oído y con qué forma, se empezaron a dispersar dejando tranquila a Twilight sin dejar esperar los murmullos.

-¿Quién era ese?

-Venía con ella.

-A de ser su chambelán.

-¿Chambelán? Las Princesas nunca han tenido uno, sólo están rodeadas de guardias.

-Pues es la primera Princesa sin escolta real, pero sí con chambelán. ¡Qué moderna, me encanta!

-No sabía que se te podía salir ese actitud de alta alcurnia- comentó Twilight caminando hacia él, deteniéndose frente suyo con una sonrisa. -. Debo admitir que me sorprendí tu estrategia de retirarlos.

-Aún recuerdo las clases de etiqueta y ese comportamiento cuando viví un tiempo con mi abuelo, ¿Recuerdas?- le hizo acuerdo con ese acento y porte, para sonreírse y cambiar ese semblante -. Además si no lo hacía creo que te hubieras quedado todo el día allí- le contestó risueño y con su voz habitual.

-Gracias y…- decía para reemplazar su sonrisa por curvar las cejas, culpable -…lo siento.

-¿Por qué te…? ¿Es por lo del bote?- se aventuró y ella asintió. Él dejó caer los hombros -. Twilight…no hiciste nada. Yo no debí ponerme tan melancólico. No tienes de qué disculparte, ¿Está bien?- le dijo comprensivo pero ella hizo cerrar sus ojos con cierta amonestación de culpa. Él suavizó la sonrisa y le colocó un casco sobre el hombro -. Al contrario, yo lo siento por arruinar el paseo y que te sientas así- agregó y dudó un momento pero levantó ese mismo casco hacia la barbilla de Twilight para levantarla solo un poco, para que pudiera concentrarse en lo que le decía, logrando que ella abriera de golpe los ojos y mirarle fijamente esa sonrisa segura y amable, con esa expresión de sus ojos que le hacía latir diferente el corazón -. Dame una sonrisa, ¿sí?

Twilight dejó esbozar lentamente una sonrisa y él expandió más la suya para inclinarse un poco, con una mirada traviesa y divertida para susurrarle:

-Esa es la curva que quería ver de vuelta, Majestad- le había dicho, haciéndola sonreír con cierto color rosa en sus mejillas, sin estar segura si era por esa cercanía que tenía de su rostro al suyo, la voz que la sintió muy cautivadora o la combinación de ambas, pero como sea, se le salió el pequeño sonrojo y la sonrisa acompañada con una risa, sin poder dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos violetas que parecían querer saltar sobre aquellos grises que de alguna forma, los habían encantados.

Le nacieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo muy fuerte, que la abrazara también con el mismo entusiasmo que ella guardada, como a la par que sus labios se despertaban, una vez más, cosa que la puso un poco nerviosa y avergonzada, sonriéndose dejando salir un poco esos nervios y se acomodaba innecesariamente la crin.

-Entonces… - dijo tratando de amortiguar su reacción -. ¿Qué sigue en la lista?

-Ah…- pensó para sacar la lista y leerla que ver la cuarta cosa a hacer, expandió más su sonrisa, recuperando por completo el buen humor y la miró -…donde tú digas...

Tal vez Twilight había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Canterlot, pero no solía salir muy a menudo por dedicarse a estudiar y las visitas que hacía a esta ciudad, se limitaba ir directo al castillo, a excepción de la tienda de donas de su viejo conocido Joe. Así que se sorprendió ver un tanto cambiado al parque, así como el ni bien puesto un casco dentro, le recibieron toda una nubes de burbujas y una música, siendo ella como Moon White sorprendidos de ver una vez más, a la unicornio y pegaso que habían tocado para el restaurante que fueron.

Mientras ambas yeguas tocaban, había muchos ponies reunidos viendo a mimos soplar numerosas burbujas. Todos los potrillos saltaban y corrían tratando de reventar las burbujas, mientras el ambiente animado se alzaba con la interpretación de la banda, siendo solo instrumental, sin acompañamiento de voces, y que el resto de mimos bailaban alegremente, invitando a los demás ponies a bailar también.

-Apuesto que te sacarán a bailar- le exclamó Moon White con diversión.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Qué pregunta, Twilight- exclamó rodando los ojos -. Eres la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y llamas la atención-se le salió una risa.

-…- le frunció el ceño -. ¿Y si me sacan a bailar qué?

-¿No te daría vergüenza?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Para tu información, a mí me encanta bailar.

-¿En…serio…?- dudó demasiado en preguntar con incredulidad, y ella acentuó más su ceño.

-¿Por qué la duda, eh?- toreó hincándole el pecho dos veces.

-Pues…nada.

-Dilo. Ya empezaste, ahora termina.

-Ya, ya, okey. Lo digo porque eres muy vergonzosa y no te imagino bailando en un parque con mimos que soplan burbujas.

Twilight mantuvo el ceño entre sus cejas, con la boca un poco abierta con la barbilla tiesa. Él tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué tengo miedo de que me mires así?

-¡Porque me encanta no darte la razón!-exclamó con firmeza y le dio la cola para caminar hacia donde todos bailaban y reventaban burbujas.

-¡Twilight, ¿Es en serio?!- preguntó incrédulo pero fue ignorado, sólo para ver cómo Twilight se dejaba tomar los cascos de un mimo y se unía a los demás en el baile, sorprendiéndolo no sólo a él, sino a los demás, que entusiasmados siguieron bailando a su alrededor.

Y es que lo curioso era…los pasos de bailes de la alicornio.

Una cosa es decir que le encantaba bailar y otra es…saber bailar. Y Twilight bailaba…con movimientos tan exagerados. Pero se veía tan feliz y tan segura sin temor a ser ridiculizada, que en serio pasaba desapercibido su…peculiar manera de bailar. Algunos ponies al principio sí la miraban algo chocados y extrañados, incluyendo a la banda, pero ya después lo dejaron pasar para disfrutar del buen momento entre todos, tocando más entusiasmadas la canción.

Moon White la miraba bailar admirado por su atrevimiento. Así como el resto, quedó algo sorprendido al principio pero verla tan feliz, con esa sonrisa y confianza, lo conmovió entero, quedando mirando el cómo se dejaba mezclar entre todos como si fuera un grupo de amigos grande que se hayan puesto de acuerdo para bailar, aunque todos fuesen desconocidos, no se sentía así.

Repentinamente, un mimo, que era un pony pegaso, se acercó a él y le colocó sin previo aviso un collar plástico de colores en su cuello.

-Ah…Gracias- dijo receloso y el mimo estiró un casco haciendo amonestaciones que se una al baile. -. Oh, no, no. No quiero bailar- decía mientras el mimo le reprochó con la mirada para ponerse a danzar a su alrededor levantándose con sus cascos traseros.

Moon White no sabía a dónde esconderse, el mimo no dejaba de hacer monerías para terminarlo de convencer mientras bailaba exageradamente pero él no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, entumeciendo los músculos, empezando a fruncir el ceño, ya irritado.

-Dije que "no", amigo- le dijo más serio y con molestia para clavarle la mirada pero entonces algo le hizo frenar su negativa -. Un momento…yo… ¿te conozco?- dudó mirándolo ahora mejor.

El mimo detuvo su danza y se lo quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos, rascándose la melena café con ciertos mechones grises, levantando sus alas, sin ubicarlo. Pero Moon White borró su ceño elevando de a poco la sonrisa.

-¿Silence Noisy?- preguntó y el mimo abrió más los ojos, para asentir -. ¡Oh, rayos!- se emocionó nostálgico con una sonrisa amplia -. ¡Eres el mimo de Ponyville! Era un potrillo cuando antes hacías tus funciones allí- se explicó y el pegaso expandió su sonrisa, asintiendo eufóricamente -. ¡Qué te acordarás de mí! Sólo fui un par de veces a Ponyville y en ambas pedía ir al parque sólo para verte actuar. ¡Rayos, me siento viejo!- se burló de él mismo tirando unas risas que el mimo también rió pero en mute y aprovechando su mejor humor, con el casco lo alentaba a salir a bailar -. Oh, no, lo siento, yo…no soy el mismo de ese entonces. No me importaba bailar frente a tantos ponies pero ahora es distinto- se disculpó y Silence le frunció el ceño cruzándose de cascos -. Yo sólo…estoy para ver…- trataba de convencerlo pero nada. -. Bueno, ¿qué harás, eh?- toreó.

 _Un minuto y medio después…_

-Soy tan torpe…- se quejó, siendo halado por el mimo por una soga invencible -. Debía suponerlo. En serio. Verlo venir. Pero noooo…- se renegaba. -. Tal vez me dejé llevar por esa tonta nostalgia de la niñez.

-¡Moon White!

-Hola, Twilight- saludó casi inexpresivo ya adentrándose entre la multitud mientras Twilight dejó de bailar para seguirlo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Te hala con una cuerda…invisible? Me hablaste un ponie así cuando eras potri…

-Eh…es una tonta historia como llegué aquí…- le interrumpió resoplando siendo aún arrastrado mientras Twilight caminaba para seguirlo -…pero en resumen, sólo quiere que baile…

-¿Y qué? ¿No quieres?- preguntó y él le levantó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo crees que acabé arrastrado por un mimo?

-¡Ja! ¿Y te burlabas de mí porque creías que yo no quería? ¡Eras tú todo el tiempo!

-Yo no me burlé, Sparkle. Sólo te juzgué mal. Pero no me vas a decir que para otras cosas sí eres vergonzosa.

-Pero no para el baile como decías.

-Pero ya no hablo del baile, sino en general.

-Tú también lo eres. No te hagas el listillo.

-Ya tardabas en contradecirme.

-Agghh, ¿No estarás tranquilo hasta sentir que ganaste, no?

-Así es.

-Pues vive con ello.

-¡Twilight!

-Jajajajaja- se rió para asomarse hacia Silence -. Disculpe. Aquí está bien halado. Yo me ocuparé.

-Está bien, Princesa, como ordene- habló con tranquilidad y Moon White agrandó los ojos.

-¡Habló, habló! ¿No es eso casi ilegal? ¡¿Qué clase de mimo habla?!

-Es una Princesa, no puedo desobedecer una orden y debo contestarle-se explicó para sonreírse y "sacudir" la soga para dejarlo libre.

-Aún no sé cómo hace eso…- comentó Moon White refiriéndose a la cuerda invisible, pudiendo al fin mover su cuerpo tras estar atado.

-Así que no bailas…- sonrió de lado Twilight.

-No…yo no puedo ser tan…valiente y bailar como lo haces tú frente a todos. Además, nunca he bailado. Bueno…sólo sé bailar música lenta que aprendí cuando viví con mi abuelo un tiempo y asistía a sus fiestas- tiró una risa -. Una vez bailé con Beatrix Lulamoon…- la miró -…baila perturbadoramente mal.

-Mmmm- pensó ella -. Espera- le dijo y caminó enseguida hacia la banda -Hola- saludó Twilight y tanto Mistery como Cherry la miraron enseguida sin dejar de tocar.

-¡Princesa Twilight!- saludaron entusiasmadas.

-También me da gusta verlas de nuevo.

-Déjame adivinar- sonrió de lado Cherry con coquetería levantándole ambas cejas -. Me vio durante el desayuno y me siguió hasta mi próxima presentación porque no se resistió en acercarse e invitarme un trago después de mi show para entrar en ambiente- miró a la unicornio -. ¿Ves, Mistery? Hasta la realeza cae con los encantos de Cherry Crash.

-Ah…- dudó Twilight incomodada sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso mientras Mistery solo tenía su cara de poker acostumbrada a los comentarios de su amiga para regresar su atención en la alicornio.

-Ignórela. Yo lo hago para permanecer cuerda. ¿Qué se le ofrece, Princesa?

-Me preguntaba… si podían tocar una canción lenta.

-¿Lenta?- dudaron ambas para intercambiarse una mirada.

-Si no es mucho pedir…

-Mmm- pensó Cherry -. Lo siento, gua…Princesa, pero no creo que una música lenta cuadre con el tipo de público que tene…

-La complaceremos- interrumpió Mistery, dejando a Cherry con la disculpa en la boca y Twilight sonrió aunque con duda.

-¿En serio? ¿Segura? Porque si no pueden yo entien…

-Segura- asintió la unicornio con una confiada sonrisa, que Cherry reconocía así que la apoyó.

-¡Así es, Guapa! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Así es, Princesa!- se corrigió y sonrió confiada -. No se preocupe. Sabemos lo que hacemos.

-Ah, de acuerdo, gracias- sonrió para volver con el unicornio.

-Querida y muy estimada Mistery Mint- empezó diciendo Cherry y la unicornio elevó su sonrisa sabiendo lo que diría -. ¿Qué carajos planeas con estos dos?

-Se quieren- dijo confiada y con tranquilidad -. Lo presiento aquí- dijo colocando un casco en su pecho.

-O más bien en tu Cutie Mark- corrigió, a referencia del corazón rosa con un rayo blanco en el centro.

-Puedo presentir el amor correspondido- se justificó -. Y desde que los vi en el restaurante, me envolvió esa sensación. Ahora los volvemos a ver- se sonrió más tocando la parte final de esa melodía -. Es el destino diciendo que me toca intervenir para hacer lo que mejor hago…provocar que se den su primer beso.

-¡Amo tu Cutie Mark!- se entusiasmó la pegaso agitando sus alas.

-Porque amas el romance, eres entrometida y claro, eres cuuuuuursi- se burló, ambas parando la canción instrumental mientras escuchaban los aplausos de los presentes.

-Lo adoro y mucho. Pero dime, ¿Con qué les damos el empujón?

-¿Quiere una canción?- preguntó en desafío -. Le daremos una canción- sentenció para susurrarle unas indicaciones a Cherry, quien se sonrió, le guiñó un ojo en acuerdo y agitó sus alas para salir volando.

Entonces un sereno solo de guitarra dio entrada a la canción mientras Mistery se apartaba de su lugar y tocando la guitarra, caminaba cerca de los ponies, con una especial atención a un par.

-Busquen una pareja. Armonizaremos un poco el ambiente con una balada, ¿Qué dicen, eh?- invitó Mistery y la bonita tocada no hizo dudar en darle la oportunidad a la canción lenta, los mimos apartándose y como caballeros, invitando al baile lento.

-Ya tenemos música lenta- desafió Twilight a Moon White -. Ya no hay excusas para que no bailes.

-¿A eso fuiste?- reclamó intrigado -. ¿Por qué?

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de pedir una canción lenta para nosotros?

Twilight sintió que le cortaron las cuerdas vocales al sentir aquella pregunta cómo una trampa. Se lo quedó mirando y él la miraba a ella, no divertido ni con ese humor de bromear, sino más expectante, concentrando su mirada en su rostro.

-No…quiero dejarte ganar- fue lo que le contestó con la voz insegura y suave.

-Eso me suena a excusa- respondió inmediatamente, mirándole esas facciones, como si fuera la primera y última vez que se verían. -. Pero eres una Princesa…¿no?- preguntó tentándola y le tomó ambos cascos para colocarlos sobre sus hombros, aun cara a cara, sin desviarlas de ellos ni un momento, dejándose Twilight manipular sin darse cuenta que se había perdido entre su rostro y su mirar -. Será mejor que obedezca… ¿Cierto?

Twilight no emitió ni una palabra, sólo se acomodó para empezar a bailar al ritmo de la canción cuando Mistery empezó a cantar.

- _Ahí estás mirándola…justo enfrente de ti…_ \- cantó la unicornio -… _ella no tiene mucho qué decir pero hay algo sobre ella…_ se sonrió -. _Y tú no sabes por qué pero te mueres por intentarlo…_ \- tiró una risa divertida para cantarlo susurrando -… _Tú quieres besarla._

Tanto Twilight como Moon White al escuchar la letra, se tensaron un poco, pero aun así, continuaron bailando.

- _Sí, la quieres_ \- continuó cantando Mistery paseándose con su guitarra en casco con una sonrisa al ver cómo había captado la atención no sólo de esa pareja de baile, sino del resto que empezaban también a tomar espacio para bailar, improvisando la letra de la canción de acuerdo iba observando los gestos del unicornio -. _Mírala, tú sabes qué debes hacer_ \- continuó cantando y él miró a Twilight mientras continuaba la canción _-. Es posible que ella te quiera también, sólo hay una forma de preguntarle. No es necesaria una palabra, ni una palabra. Tan sólo ve y bésala._

Moon White sintió cómo empezaba a sonrojarse como llenarse de vergüenza, sólo la miró mal a la cantante por hacerlo sentir así y la ignoró pero sus orejas se agudizaron ante el coro:

- _Shalalalalala ¡mi oh mi!_

 _Parece que el corcel es muy tímido y no la besará._

 _Shalalalalala ¿no es triste? es una vergüenza. Que mal._

 _Así…vas a perderla. Tan sólo… bésala._

"¿Y quién dice que sólo sea el corcel que dé ese paso?" pensó Mistery con diversión para moverse y quedar frente a Twilight y mirarla mientras cantaba:

- _Ahora es tu momento-_ cantó mirándola la expresión ida entre el baile que compartía con él -. _¿Te sientes como si flotaras en una laguna azul?_ \- continuó sonriéndose y dirigir su mirada en donde Moon White y cantara más entusiasmada -. _Chica, mejor hazlo pronto. Ningún otro momento será mejor. Él no dijo palabra y él no dirá palabra…. hasta que lo beses._

Twilight abrió un poco más los ojos, sonrojada mientras entonaba un nuevo decepcionante coro:

- _Shalalalalala ¡mi oh mi!_

 _Parece que la yegua es muy tímida y no lo besará._

 _shalalalalala ¿no es triste? es una vergüenza. Que mal._

- _Así…vas a perderlo_ \- le recalcó y ella la miró muy frustrada -. _Tan sólo bésalo._

- _Shalalalalala ¡No te detengas ahora!_

 _No intentes esconderte._

 _Tú quieres besarlo._

- _Y tú quieres besarla_ \- cantó la unicornio en dirección de Moon White, cuando el terreno donde se daba el baile se oscureció por completo.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, dándose cuenta que una pegaso verde claro había reunido nubes y los movió donde estaba el sol. Cherry guiñó un ojo hacia Mistery como señal, y ella iluminó la punta de su cuerno con su magia color morada mientras dejaba la mejor parte de la canción entonarla con toda su pasión, invocando que los demás, siendo todos unicornios, también encendieran sus cuernos, emanando diferentes luces por el color de su magia, dejando a Moon White y Twilight envueltos en esa tenue oscuridad con varias luces de colores a su alrededor. Entonces Twilight encendió también su cuerno como el resto, pero Moon White torció un poco el gesto y ella adivinó sus pensamientos.

-Hey…- lo llamó moviendo un poco su cabeza a la suya para que la mirara, manteniéndose con una dulce sonrisa e hizo más brillante su luz-. Mi cuerno será el más fúlgido, porque lo Ilumino por los dos, ¿Está bien?- acordó y él suavizó una sonrisa para ella mientras sonaba la canción con una voz delicada que iba ascendiendo como una petición, que Mistery lo cantaba porque sabía que era algo mutuo que sentían ellos, ahora a dúo con la pegaso que hizo sonar recién sus tambores:

- _Lalalalalala. Tú quieres besarla._

 _Lalalalalala. Tú quieres besarlo._

 _Tan solo… ¡bésense!_

 _Shalalalalala ¡mi oh mi!_

 _Parece muy tímido y no la besará._

 _shalalalalala ¿no es triste? es una vergüenza. Que mal._

 _¡Así…vas a perderla!_

 _la la la la la la la la..._

 _tú quieres besarla._

 _la la la la la la la la..._

 _y tú quieres besarlo._

 _Tan sólo…bésense._

Tanto Moon White y Twilight se miraron como lo habían hecho hace un rato. Mirarse con esa mirada llena de cariño, de devoción y ternura. Lo que al principio pareció una canción fuera de lugar, cada que avanzaba, sólo les hicieron darse cuenta de…efectivamente, las ganas que se tenían de besarse, de quien tenían enfrente, era quien tal vez… pudiera ser su pony especial.

La suave oscuridad cubría a todos los ponies alrededor, y la tranquila y cálida luz de diferentes colores que emanaban de sus cuernos, sólo le daba un toque fantástico y hasta fantasioso al momento que en serio, parecía casi un sueño que una realidad. Es decir…hace un momento estaban en un parque con mimos bailando con un entusiasmo contagioso y ahora…parecían flotar sobre una laguna azul, rodeados de luces y una canción que sólo decía lo que ellos hasta ahora no podían.

No existía un mundo humano con magia cambiante. Tampoco una pony con una transformación impredecible. No había obligaciones Reales. Tampoco remontar a pasados que sólo embargan de tristeza.

Sólo había…ellos.

Moon White había cumplido con su promesa. Simplemente eran ellos por estas horas. Y ahora, querían llamarse "suyos".

-¿Qué te desespera?

Moon White arrugó un poco la frente, apartándose un poco de ella interrumpiendo el baile.

-¿Qué te desespera?- le volvió a preguntar Twilight -. Lo que no quisiste decirme en Canterlot High.

-¿Por qué importa eso ahora?

-Tengo un presentimiento…-confió mirándole cada parte de su rostro -…Por favor, dime qué te desespera y yo…trataré de aliviarte…yo…siempre trataré de aliviarte…

Moon White no podía más con todo el sentimiento que le embarga en tan sólo tenerla entre sus casco, tan cerca, escuchar su voz, tener sus ojos fijos hacia él, lo que decía, lo que callaba también. Casi podía sentir que lloraría ahora, pero de alivio. En serio, en serio, quería a Twilight y por alguna razón, le dolía hacerlo pero era un dolor agradable.

Cambió la expresión de sus ojos ya sin poder controlar lo que gesticulara, o lo que haría, como casi por instinto, se le empezó a acercar, cortando la distancia de nuevo. Twilight por alguna razón retuvo la respiración, dejó abrir un poco los ojos, se puso nerviosa, pero a la vez, no se movió, como esperándolo, sintiendo que los párpados querían cerrársele y sentía el raro latido de su corazón, extrañamente emocionado.

-Me desespera…- habló Moon White -…que hayamos tardado tanto en conocernos- confesó, para inclinarse y acercar su cuerno al lado del suyo, acariciándolo.

El sonrojo de Twilight explotó en su rostro.

Los pegasos expresaban su cariño incondicional abrazando con sus alas, los terrestres entrelazaban sus colas, y los unicornios, juntaban sus cuernos. Sólo con su familia y Celestia había mostrado ese gesto, y ahora, lo había hecho con él…y una enorme dicha la revolcó, sonriéndose conmovida y le devolvió el gesto.

No importaba si alargaban la canción… ¡Tanto Mistery como Cherry querían gritar al cielo! Este era el talento de Mistery Mint. Motivar el amor correspondido a su primer beso…a través de la música. Su mejor amiga la ayudaba con la batería y no por nada se llamaron Heart on Fire. Pese la emoción que sentían por a punto de lograr lo que buscaban en una sola canción, siguieron tocando sin perder la magia que no sólo los encerró a ellos, sino a las parejas de unicornios que los rodeaba.

Twilight tenía un casco rodeado a su cuello y él uno sobre su hombro, aun con sus cuernos unidos y mareados por la sensación que les cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial el pecho y la cabeza, la cual parecía pesada, llena de un suave y dulce humo cubriendo toda su mentalidad, pero aun así, no detuvo que los pensamientos de Moon White se pusieran en marcha.

Pensaba, que tal vez existía algún corcel mejor que él.

Que tal vez tuviera muchos defectos y malacostumbres.

Que alguien más podría ser una mejor opción para sostenerle su casco, para tenerla así de cerca, para robarle la mirada y el aliento.

Podría hacerse para atrás y dejar a alguien más entrar en su vida, en su corazón, porque Twilight…Twilight era demasiado. Demasiada felicidad junta y se sentía casi indigno de ella. Así lo sentía.

Ella era tan bondadosa, muy utópica, perdonaba tan fácil, tiene una visión hacia el mundo y los ponies diferente a la de él. Tan independiente, justa, sacrificada y valiente.

Él solía ser contestón, impaciente, irritarse más fácil, sarcástico, con una actitud ácida sin medir si pudiera ser grosero y no importarle lo que piensen de él, orgulloso y terco. Además…era frágil. Duela admitírselo, tenía un cuerpo débil, se cansaba rápido y no era muy fuerte, a menos que la adrenalina ayudara, pero generalmente, no lo era.

Así que sí. Tal vez tendría razón. Alguien podría superarlo fácilmente. Existiría o existe un corcel mejor que él. Alguien más a la altura o digno de querer, entretener y cuidar a Twilight Sparkle.

Pero aun así, pese que estaba consciente que no podría estar al porte de ella…quería que lo escogiera. Quería que estuviera con él. Quería estar con ella. Es decir…él no podría ser tan mala opción después de todo, porque de alguna forma, la hacía sonreír. De alguna forma, ella se entretenía con su compañía. De alguna forma, seguía aquí.

De alguna forma, no se apartó aunque él la alejara desde el primer momento que la conoció, por el hecho de ser una Princesa y a lo que venía a su casa. No se apartó cuando la trató mal a estar recuperándose de un desmayo en el Enfermería.

De alguna forma, decidió quedarse con él y de alguna forma…él la hacía feliz. Y su felicidad era un frío bálsamo que curaba cada herida e iluminaba por completo en una sensación que sólo ella provocaba.

Él podría hacerle eso. Prometerle mantener la felicidad que le daba, que no podría dárselo cualquiera. Le prometería siempre apoyarla, ver la manera de ayudarla en sus líos, sean cual sean estos. Serle paciente. Escucharla, y es que no se cansaba de hacerlo, como el de verla., porque era tan sencillamente hermosa. Le prometería lealtad, fidelidad, discreción, contradecirla cuando vea necesario, acompañarla en sus silencios, usar sus cascos como pañuelos de lágrimas, abrazarla en consuelo cuando no tenga las palabras…Tan sólo…amarla.

La amaba. Amaba a Twilight con todo su corazón. Estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Eso importaba? No, no importaba. Sólo sabía que la amaba y era suficiente.

Aún estaban unidos sus cuernos, con la distancia tan corta y aquella muestra de cariño no parecía ya ser suficiente para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento y la tan solo idea de acercar un poco más el rostro…le azotaba el corazón contra su pecho. Pero no pareció ser el único con la misma idea.

Twilight abrió los ojos, perdida en la música del ritmo de sus latidos, como tener la cercanía de aquel corcel. Sólo era cuestión de inclinarse unos cinco centímetros para romper por completo la distancia…entre sus labios. Tenía esa urgente necesidad de besarlo desde hace más de doce horas y la estaban desesperando ya, y pareciera que con sólo ese cruce de miradas, le había dado permiso para que lo hiciera. Cerrando el acuerdo con un silencio y una mirada, Twilight se venció y dejó caer sus párpados lentamente, percibiendo su acercamiento, el aire cálido exhalado cayendo suave sobre su rostro y en cuanto sintió apenas el filo de sus labios, provocando que le ardieran las orejas como las mejillas del sonrojo…no llegaron a presionarse y se separaron de golpe.

Twilight abrió los ojos, confundida por la interrupción y vio el rostro del corcel completamente inexpresivo, con los ojos tiesos mirando sobre el hombro de ella, para regresar su vista a su rostro.

-¿Qué…hace ella aquí?- preguntó con la voz seca y Twilight parpadeó, aun sin aterrizar bien.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué hace Sunset Shimmer aquí?!- exclamó más fuerte y pujando con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó un rayo de su cuerno, apuntado hacia la nube que cubría el sol que apenas el contacto, las nubes se abrieron, deshaciéndose y dejando de nuevo la clara luz en el parque.

Por el hechizo, Moon White apretó tanto los párpados como los dientes al sentir cómo una punzada que inició en su cuerno, se fue expandiendo en toda su cabeza, tonteándolo, pero ahora con luz, quería cerciorarse bien, aunque no podía ni abrir bien los ojos que si lo hacía, veía distorsionado y el dolor de cabeza era penetrante, haciéndolo tambalear a los lados.

-¡Moon White! ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?- reclamó Twilight tratando de tomarlo para que dejara de tambalear. -. Eso era un rayo, es un hechizo de defensa y no puedes forzarte a ellas, son…

-¡No me trates como un inútil!- se quejó apartando sus cascos y buscaba él mismo equilibrarse, abriendo y cerrando los ojos para recuperar la calidad de su visión.

-¡No lo hago!- le replicó seria y frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Y qué sobre Sunset? ¡Ella está en el castillo!

-¡La vi! ¡Sé lo que vi! Estaba allí- se explicó afanado, levantando un casco hacia un punto pero no había nadie.

Para esas alturas, tanto la banda dejó de tocar repentinamente y con el resto de unicornios concentraron su mirada en el escándalo perpetuado por el unicornio.

-¿La trajiste aquí?- le preguntó insistente mientras caminaba hacia donde decía haberla visto.

-Moon White- lo llamó tras de él, dejando atrás al resto.

-Nos estaba mirando…- decía llegando al lugar y mirar su alrededor -…me miraba a mí y tenía esa tonta sonrisa suya…- continúo, con sus ojos buscándola pero sin ver dónde pudo haber huido a menos que se haya teletransportado -…con esa mirada cínica y fría- agregó, un poco ausente, recordando esas miradas y crispó el rostro -. Se estaba burlando.

-Moon White- lo volvió a llamar.

-Siempre ha sido así…- murmuró más para sí, vidriando un poco los ojos desviando la mirada sin un lugar en específico -. Siempre se entromete, de alguna forma busca la manera…cuando siente que soy feliz.

-Basta- exclamó ella con voz suave colocándose a su lado -. Sunset está en el castillo.

-¡Pudo haberse escapado!

-No pudo haber salido.

-¿Por qué estás segura?- le preguntó devolviéndole la mirada, muy afectado.

-Porque ella…- decía un poco insegura pero tomó aire y le reveló: -…no está aquí. Está en Ponyville.

-¿Qué?- preguntó torciendo el gesto, con incredulidad. -. Pero ella no puede salir del castillo. Tú me dijiste que la Princesa Celes…

-La desobedecí- escupió enseguida cerrando los ojos -. Viajé con ella anoche mientras todos dormían. Yo regresé en la madrugada con indicaciones a Spike. Mis amigas no lo saben- abrió los ojos, determinada -. Voy a llevarla al baile. Cruzaremos el portal apenas llegue a mi castillo.

-¿Perdiste la razón?- se quejó mal admirado -. No puedes… ¿Es en serio? Celestia creerá que huyó.

-Dejé una carta sobre la cama de Sunset explicando que estaba conmigo, cruzado el espejo y que sabía lo que hacía, que no debía alterarse porque debe confiar en mis instintos. Sunset volvería al castillo esta misma noche- curvó un poco las cejas -. Y que lo siento pero se lo debo a Sunset.

-¿Deberle? ¿Qué podrías tú deberle a esa unicornio?

-Soy su amiga- respondió con firmeza -. Ella está deprimida, Moon White. No tiene nada, ni a nadie aquí excepto a mí y si puedo darle un rayo de esperanza, de alegría, lo haré.

-Desobedeciendo las advertencias de Celestia y arriesgando aquel mundo por lo impredecible que es ella, ¿no?- habló con su voz pesada y cargada de ironía, tirando una risa seca mirándola casi sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Defendiendo a Celestia?- preguntó con cierta diversión -. Eso está bueno. Con tal de arruinarle la felicidad a Sunset te alianzas con ella y te vas en mi contra.

-Creí que esas lecciones te hicieron sensata pero estás siendo irresponsable e imprudente- se limitó en contestar su comentario.

-No esperaba que entendieras- reconoció sin sorpresa de sus reacciones. -. No iba a decírtelo. ¿Después de todo esta salida no era sólo nosotros? Ahora hablamos de Sunset, del otro mundo, realeza y magia en menos de un minuto.

-No puedes hacerla cruzar. No puedes jugar con fuego…y ella es de eso.

-Creo que estás olvidando por qué terminamos de hablar de Sunset en primer lugar- evadió su comentario -. Dices haberla visto cuando no está. ¿Qué pasa?

-Quisiera poder contestar eso- sonrió con ironía -. ¡Pero no puedo! Yo sé lo que vi.

-¿Antes te había pasado esto?

-Nunca- contestó inmediato y ella levantó ambas cejas con acusación.

-¿Seguro? ¿No me mientes?

\- No estoy loco, Twilight- contestó acariciándose la cabeza gesticulando un poco de dolor. Aun la punzada le hacía querer romperse el cráneo.

-Pues más vale lo tomes como una señal- resopló -. De que debes dejar ese resentimiento y seguir adelante si ya andas alucinando cosas.

-Yo sigo adelante- le corrigió defensivo -. Y no la perdono. Lo siento. No lo hago.

-¿Sabes? Ella quiere verte. Ella quiere recuperar lo que tuvieron, recuperar su amistad. Te necesita de nuevo y te extraña. Pero teme tanto acercarte por escucharte con tu negativa.

-Pues muy sabio de su parte- lanzó el sarcasmo con una ácida sonrisa y Twilight le reprochó con la mirada.

-Es por eso- le dijo llevándolo más adentro del parque, apartados y viéndose con mayor privacidad -. Vamos. Dímelo de una vez con toda la sinceridad. Si ella viniera a ti, a pedirte disculpas, como lo ha hecho con cada pony y persona que lastimó… ¿Cómo la recibirías?

-¿En serio quieres que conteste eso?

-En serio quiero que contestes eso- afirmó con sus ojos exigentes sobre los suyos. Él parpadeó lento una vez mirando hacia otro lado sólo para devolverle la mirada.

-Pues…me conoces- se limitó en contestar.

-¿Lo hago?- preguntó y eso le obligó a él a prestarle más atención a sus expresiones, viendo su rostro serio, con un aire desilusionado como amargado. -. Lo hago…- confirmó asintiendo lentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Moon White no importa cuán terco te pongas y me contradigas, pero tú…no sigues adelante. No si el tan sólo hablar de tu vida te pone…"melancólico" como dices. Lo que fuiste es una parte de ti que no puedes arrebatar.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-No podrás seguir adelante si no perdonas- le aseguró -. Es un peso que tienes que arrastrar toda tu vida.

-Insisto, ¿Crees que no lo sé?- exclamó con la voz más pesada.

-¿Entonces por qué no haces ni el esfuerzo de intentarlo? Así como estás cediendo con las Princesas puedes hacerlo con quien fue tu mejor amiga.

-Twilight…- le interrumpió con resignación y la miró determinado y fue directo: -…no todos pueden ser amigos de todos. No toda amistad puede recuperarse. Y no toda amistad es para siempre. Para mí, la amistad es efímera y por eso nunca me entrego lo suficiente para que no me vuelvan a lastimar.

Twilight le mantuvo la mirada, sin inmutarse, sin expresar, cómo cada oración suya que dio, se le clavaron en el pecho. Las sintió tan amargas, tan…egoístas.

Nunca tuvo problema del que fueran de genios y personalidades diferentes, pero esto, esta diferencia y contradicción, le pesaba, y mucho.

-Me niego a creer en eso-le afirmó ella manteniéndose seria tratando de ignorar ese repentino dolor en su pecho -. No puedo creer eso porque… ¿Sabes cómo me gané la corona? ¿Sabes cómo se ha recuperado Equestria con las últimas amenazas? ¿Sabes quién soy yo? Soy la Princesa de la Amistad, Moon White. La amistad es lo que une y fortalece a Equestria. Da armonía y felicidad a todos. Mi deber es protegerla, mantenerla y creer en ella. He ayudado a muchos ponies a solucionar sus problemas, a cambiar su mentalidad y abrir su corazón hacia la esperanza, las oportunidades y por supuesto, el perdón.

Moon White se la quedó mirando, reacio ante sus palabras.

-¿Y qué si soy la excepción?- dijo él.

-Tú eras mi excepción- admitió saliéndosele un poco la voz quebrada y resistiendo el vidriar de sus ojos, realmente decepcionada pero al mismo tiempo, llenándose de coraje. -. ¿Cómo puedes seguir…pensando como la primera vez que te conocí?- reclamó dibujando un ceño -. Después de todo lo que hemos hablado, te he platicado y abierto para ti. ¿Cómo puedes seguir…?- decía sintiendo como ese dolor en su pecho, se transformaba en otra cosa, en una mezcla rara que la hacía entumecer completa, que el nudo de su garganta fuera más fuerte y le diera rabia el tan sólo verlo ahí enfrente…sin inmutarse. Odiaba ese lado suyo. Lo detestaba. Pero eso era lo que o hacía él, lo que es, y siendo así, aún así…logró quererlo...y eso sólo le hizo dar más rabia -. ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo un terco amargado resentido que no le importa nada más que tener la razón?- se descargó sintiendo que se le desbordaban las lágrimas.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le reclamó, igual de decepcionado y sintiendo como burbujeaba del enfado -. ¡¿Qué rayos hago contigo entonces?! Planeando salidas, abriéndote mi pasado por más que me duela, rompiendo mi coraza, ser más feliz de lo que he estado con alguien… ¡Jamás había hecho esto por nadie! ¡Nadie más que para ti! se supone que no debía dejarte entrar, a nadie de esta manera en mi vida… ¡Pero entonces te apareces tú en mi puerta y lo arruinas todo! Todo lo que pensaba y sentía lo olvidé… ¡Por ti! ¿Y quieres saber qué me hizo Sunset?- preguntó en desafío, encolerizado -. Sunset me dañó. Me hizo el unicornio dañado que soy ahora… ¡Y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo! Sólo despierto en el hospital y había obtenido mi Cutie Mark. ¡No recuerdo cómo gané mi Cutie Mark! Sunset fue incapaz de visitarme mientras estuve hospitalizado. Ni cuando me llevaron a casa porque no había nada qué hacer. Prácticamente me estaba muriendo frente a mis padres…¡Y Sunset nunca vino a verme!- rugió pisando fuerte sobre el césped, resistiendo el ardor de sus ojos -. Y yo aún creía en ella. Yo tuve la esperanza de que podría estar asustada…pero entonces ella apareció…y sólo empeoró las cosas…- agitó la cabeza -…yo…no puedo, Twilight. No puedo perdonarla. Pídeme lo que quieras, lo haré, pero a Sunset, jamás la voy a perdonar.

Twilight le mantuvo la mirada, mirando el estado inquieto y muy afectado del unicornio, que tenía su frente arrugada, resistiendo las lágrimas que querían desbordarse de sus ojos, aquellos grises que brillan de las capas de lágrimas contenidas, pero veía la lucha interna que él tenía, de resistir sentirse afectado, dibujando un ceño determinado pero que perdía consistencia al verla, con ojos suavizándose con cierta preocupación al ver…quién sabe el tipo de expresión que mantenía ella en su rostro.

-Twilight…di algo…- le pidió intrigado como ansioso a algún comentario en respuesta a lo que acababa de decirle.

¿Qué podría decir? En realidad, pensaba demasiadas cosas a la vez. "Él jamás entenderá que esa Sunset no existe… ¿cierto?" pensaba pero no lo dijo en voz alta, porque intuía la respuesta. Sólo seguía mirándolo, dio un par de pasos y simplemente se inclinó y lo besó.

Un suave y delicado beso, corto, casi ni dos segundos, que el escaso tiempo que se mantuvo sobre los de él, fue sensible, tan sensorial, tan lleno de toda clase de emociones que recorrieron entero el cuerpo de ambos, haciendo que ese humo que mientras bailaban les había invadido el pecho y la cabeza, volviera de golpe a nublarles la mente y el corazón. "…lo que más odio todo esto es…que no puedo obligarte a que dejes ser lo que eres sino quieres…".

Fue la misma Twilight que se separó, haciéndolo con la mirada gacha, incapaz de verlo, tanto confundida como avergonzada de su arrebato, desconociéndose.

-Perdón por eso- le dijo, costándole mucho emitir las palabras mientras se apartaba con la cabeza a un lado.

Pero entonces un casco se colocó hacia el lado del rostro del que estaba girado, moviéndole la cabeza para que le mirara sus ojos, sus ojos que estaban hermosos, para la vista de Twilight, brillantes, cautivantes, llenos de todo y de un nada a la vez, contrastando con el semblante de su rostro serio y reservado.

-No te disculpes- le murmuró y fue él esta vez quien acercó los labios.

Y apenas existió el contacto, sintió como desde adentro se deshacía en la boca de Twilight, presionando con firmeza pero con una lenta delicadez, saboreando el néctar de los labios de aquella yegua, ardiéndole el pecho, sintiendo que se volvía polvo, cenizas, en el ardor de sus labios, aquellos que quedaron un pasmados, incrédulos que en serio se estaban dejando atrapar por aquellos que tanto velaban. Twilight levantó un casco para apoyarlo en la pata que él tenía agarrada su rostro mientras abría un poco más su boca y empezar a mover sus labios, para masajear los suyos, muriéndose de vergüenza pero también de la brillante sensación que cubría cada espacio de su ser.

No sabía besar, pero sabía que lo estaba besando.

Tampoco que podría amar, pero sabía que lo estaba amando.

No sabía que esto pasaría de esta manera, pero estaba pasando.

Casi por inercia, levantó una ala y lo envolvió con ella, para acercarlo más y sintió que el casco que él le tenía en su rostro subió a su cabeza, para recibir un tierno movimiento en su melena, en una suave caricia que conmovió su corazón, haciendo que levantara su otra ala y lo terminara de cubrir con ambas, sintiendo como el casco libre de él se levantó para rodearla de la cintura y llegaran a juntarse lo suficiente para presionar sus pechos uno contra el otro, pudiendo ser golpeados, azotados, por el loco pulso de su corazón.

Separaron sus labios con delicadeza, ciertamente mareados y entorpecidos de esta rara sensación envolviéndoles por completos. Tomaron aire, manteniéndose aun muy juntos y con los ojos cerrados, casi desorientados del uno al otro. Moon White aun acariciaba su melena para bajarla y rodearla tras su cuello e inclinarse para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, tan suave y corto que sólo hizo que a ella se le agitara la respiración, queriendo que permaneciera allí y no se apartara, sólo para sentir que le besaba el pómulo derecho con cierta insistencia, y Twilight recién abrió los ojos, reconociendo el lugar donde la besaba, y era donde ella había recibido el golpe accidental de cuando despertó defensivo. Entonces ella le interrumpió moviéndole la cabeza y buscara otro beso de sus labios, esta vez perdiendo cuidado, más territorial, cogiendo más confianza, provocando que su beso sea devuelto de la misma forma, sintiendo que le robaba el aliento y reclamara suyo sus labios. Y es que le había encantado besarlo. Le gustaba su suavidad, sus movimientos entre sus labios, su sabor, lo que emanaba, el cómo sostenía sus labios entre los suyos y le aceleraba el corazón y la hacía sentir tan…tan brillante.

Al separarse de nuevo, compartieron una misma exhalación salir de su boca y abrieron sus ojos, mirándose mutuamente y se dieron un abrazo, sin poder Twilight evitar a derramar unas silenciosas lágrimas, porque sabía, que esta clase de felicidad, no se volvería a repetir.

-Lo siento pero no puedo estar contigo- exclamó queriendo ponerse determinada pero las últimas palabras salieron en un quebrado suspiro. Apenas las dijo, sintió que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte.

-Lo sé…-le murmuró con la voz frágil -…a eso sabía el beso…a despedida.

-Moon White…- jadeó apretándolo más entre sus alas mientras se le caían más lágrimas. -. No me voy. No te dejaré. Tú…siempre tendrás mi amistad. Seguiré ahí para ti, ayudándote. No me iré a ningún lado.

Los ojos del corcel vidriaron con fuerza entre su rostro descompuesto mientras sentía lo pesado que se había puesto su corazón, tanto, que juraba que se derribaría al suelo sino fuera porque estaba entre los cascos de Twilight.

-Tu amistad…- repitió parpadeando dejando sus ojos cerrados mientras se le desbordaban las lágrimas y el peso de su corazón arrancó lo que lo mantenía colgado, cayendo al suelo y romperse en varios pedazos.

-No le negaría amistad al que se la merece…-decía pujando las palabras -…y tú, sin duda alguna, mereces eso y más pero…- se interrumpió para apretar con fuerza los dientes -…mi prioridad ahora es Sunset. No puedo dejarla sola. Ella me necesita y soy la única pony que confía y tiene. Mientras no la perdones con sinceridad y se mantenga esa enemistad… ¿Cómo podría estar en medio de ambos? Si llegamos más lejos…sólo la lastimaría y no puedo darme el lujo de hacerle perder más la esperanza. La perdería.

-Eres la Princesa de la Amistad, Twilight- le interrumpió exhalando un pesado suspiro -. No voy a decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo. Y seamos sinceros- tiró una risa triste -. Tú sabes más de eso que yo, además…Sunset llegó primero que yo. No elegiste. No había elección. Siempre Sunset estuvo en el intermedio y tu prioridad…me lo dejaste claro desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos…

 _-Bueno- exclamó Twilight -, para empezar no estoy aquí para convencerte para aceptar un título que no quieres ni para que compartes tus hechizos para ampliar los conocimientos en magia de Equestria- lo miró firme -. Por el momento no puedo fijarme en esos detalles, en ti, ya que mi prioridad ahora es una amiga mía que necesita ayuda y da la casualidad que un hechizo tuyo nos ayudará._

Twilight sacudió la cabeza en reproche ante el recuerdo mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello.

-No planeé sentir esto…- jadeó como si la acababan de golpear -. Sólo no puedo quererte ahora. No lo siento correcto, no lo siento justo…

-Para Sunset…

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!

-Yo también- coincidió abriendo los ojos sin dejar tregua a las gotas saladas que aterrizaban sobre sus labios, atrevidamente queriendo ocultar el sabor de los labios de Twilight. -. Yo te amo, Twilight.

-Moon White…- quebró más en llanto.

-No te pongas así- le pidió con tristeza -. Sólo quería decirlo. Mereces saberlo. Aunque creo que ya lo sabías. Pero tenías que escucharlo- se apartó del abrazo, pasándose rápido un casco en ambos ojos y mirar con el corazón encogido sus radiantes ojos violetas, tan aguados y tristones, mirándolo. -. De los dos soy el más directo, y sabes que nuestra…amistad es difícil que sea la misma, al menos no por ahora. La tendrás pero…necesito pensar- sinceró con cierto dolor desviando la mirada -. No sé…necesito…afrontar esto. Lidiar con esto. Procesarlo.

Twilight quería decirle que no tenía por qué hacerlo…pero si a él le ardía tanto el pecho, el solo respirar le era doloroso, como inevitable fabricar más lágrimas que quería derramar como a ella…entonces podría comprenderlo.

-Entiendo…- exclamó ella con la voz frágil.

-¿Te llevo a la estación de tren?- le interrumpió resistiendo el vidriar de sus ojos -. O detengo un carruaje para ti. O caminar. Sólo dilo.

-Creo…que mejor vuelo- contestó ardiéndole los ojos acumulándose más de lágrimas.

-Está bien- asintió remojándose los labios -. Yo ya me voy también. Ten un buen viaje, Twilight. Y en serio, en serio, espero que sepas lo que hagas y que todo resulte bien en ese baile- sonrió fugazmente -. Tus amigas humanas son peculiares pero agradables. Recuérdales que el lunes cruzo el espejo.

-Lo haré. Gracias- exclamó arrastrando las palabras y el corcel sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en despedida y caminó pasando por su lado para salir del parque, pudiendo con libertad descomponer de nuevo el rostro al igual que Twilight.

…

De vuelta a Ponyville. Volando desde la estación de tren a su castillo para no ser atajada por nadie, no quería encontrarse con nadie por ahora. No se molestó en entrar por la puerta principal, sino que aterrizo sobre el balcón. Acomodó sus alas en su lomo y caminó con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tratando de convencerse, que en serio acaba de pasar lo que tanto daba vuelta en su cabeza durante su viaje y vuelo.

De verdad, había rechazado a Moon White. Lo había hecho aunque en ese momento quería saltar a sus cascos y decirle que olvide lo que dijo y la volviera besar. Pero una parte de ella le impidió hacerlo.

Una parte que le decía que sería egoísta el disfrutar de la felicidad que le daba el corcel que guardaba un profundo rencor hacia su amiga que está en un momento difícil. Sintió que era una cuchilla a su espalda el tener que estar con él, si de por sí en tener su amistad le dolía un poco, porque tenía lo que Sunset tanto le había dicho que quería recuperar y que parece, ese día estaba muy lejano e incierto. Si eran algo más…sólo el golpe sería más fuerte para ella, estar entre los dos cuando se comprometió primero con ella, así que…por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Sentía que no podían quererse con libertad y tranquilidad si no podría llevarse bien con Sunset, porque ella venía en el paquete, y Sunset…no podría traicionarla, no podía romper su compromiso de apoyarla y ayudarla. Era su amiga, la quería y le era leal. Y aunque comprendía lo duro que pudo haber sido lo que Sunset le haya hecho a Moon White…ya no trataban con la misma Sunset, pero el unicornio parecía realmente afectado por eso y aunque estuviera con él… ¿No lo estaría lastimando por estar unida sí o sí con Sunset? ¿Y hacer lo mismo con Sunset al estar con él? Estaba en medio de ellos, aunque siempre lo estuvo, y en cualquier momento algo iba a detonar y no lo pensó bien. No lo hizo. Y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo, aunque pensaba que rechazándolo, salvaba a ambos de una explosiva fricción y dolor. Pero si hacía eso… ¿No le estaba dando la razón a Moon White? ¿En serio existían amistades que no tenían arreglo? No quería pensarlo así pero ver este caso, involucrada ella… Suspiró.

Primero lo primero. Se ocuparía de liberar a Sunset por completo del mal que la condena y a partir de entonces, una vez que pueda lidiar con esas emociones más fuertes, ayudarlos a ambos a comunicarse y sanar la herida dentro de ellos. Tal vez ayudar a Sunset y recuperar su amistad al mismo tiempo no era buena idea como lo pensó, y debía ser por partes. Pero mientras, no podría estar como hubiese gustado, estar con Moon White.

Tal vez ese era el tipo de sacrificios que una Princesa Alicornio debía hacer, como le decía Celestia, y ella ahora, sacrificaba su oportunidad de amar por amistad. Era la Princesa de la Amistad y le pareció muy lógico, injusto para ella, para Moon White, pero no para su amiga, para Sunset, y ella ya muchas injusticias había recibido en su vida.

Sólo se acarició la sien resistiendo el ardor de su pecho que parecía querer incendiarla entera.

-¿Una chaqueta? ¿Es en serio?- escuchó el reclamo de Spike mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquel piso del castillo, que dirigía a los cuartos, dirigiéndose ella al de Sunset.

-Quedaría bien con el vestido- lo convencía Sunset levitando un vestido color melocotón de falda pomposa. -. Y unos botines negros- continuó diciendo con los ojos radiantes mirando su vestido mientras Spike la miraba incrédulo.

-¿No quieres un pañolón o guantes de motociclistas tal vez?- ironizó y Sunset agrandó los ojos ante su comentario para levantar una emocionada sonrisa.

-¡Los guantes serían genial!- exclamó entusiasmada haciendo a un lado el vestido para sacar Spike de la pila de prendas del suelo y acercarlo a ella para abrazarlo -. ¡Qué buena idea!

-¿Sabías que era sarcasmo, no?

-¡Sí, lo sé!- contestó risueña y tirando unas risas -. Verás que no queda mal como lo piensas. Habrá también que ayudar a escoger a Twilight su vestido- dijo para aspirar de emoción apagando su cuerno haciendo caer a Spike -. ¡Vamos a sorprenderla con varias opciones de conjunto antes de que regrese a Ponyville!

-Eeeww- reprochó para sólo ser reprendido con diversión por Sunset y levitaba las prendas para escoger las opciones.

-Tengo influencia de mi Rarity y podré elegirle buenas prendas- cerró los ojos tal niña -. ¡Veré de nuevo a Las Rainbooms!- chilló para abrir los ojos con la sonrisa suavizada -. Veré de nuevo a Trixie…- exclamó con suavidad y abrazar un vestido que tenía entre sus cascos mientras meneaba su cuerpo de un lado otro en emoción. -. Al fin unas agradables caras conocidas…

Twilight, desde donde estaba parada en el pasillo, pudiendo divisar y escucharla, sentía de nuevo sus ojos vidriarse. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio así de contenta? ¿Así de optimista? ¿Así de…feliz? Cerró los ojos dejando caer solo un par de gotas, con una sonrisa temblorosa y un casco en su pecho, para tomar aire, secarse de prisa las lágrimas y levantar una sonrisa y teletransportarse dentro del cuarto, sorprendiendo tanto a Sunset como Spike por su llegada temprana al pueblo, entre comentarios y risas.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la salida con Moon White?- terminó preguntando Sunset con cierta desazón, con una sombra de incomodidad que opacó su previa alegría.

-Ah, normal- exclamó para sonreírle y abrazarla de lado para animarla -. Una salida normal que no se comparará con el baile de esta noche- le celebró haciendo reír muy alegre e ilusionada a Sunset, mientras Twilight disfrutaba con un inevitable dolor la melodía de su risa.

…

 **Finito de este capítulo…¿Qué opinan?**

 **La canción que canta Mistery Mint es la versión en español de "Kiss The Girl" originalmente de La Sirenita, sin embargo le hice unos muy ligeros cambios para que se ajuste al momento. Okey, me atraparon, Ariel es mi princesa clásica de Disney favorita xDD por no decir que la única que me gusta xP**

 **Y por si las dudas, el chambelán, popularizado como el que acompaña a la quinceañera, tiene su origen de una persona noble que acompaña al rey en sus salidas oficiales. Por eso Moon White tomó ese papel de alcurnia de Canterlot xP**

 **Y tal parece que iré publicando saltando un viernes :/ pero bueno, el deber llama, chicos, pero aquí me tendrán ;D**

 **So…**

 **Nos leemos después, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	20. ¿Es Buen Tiempo Para Bailar?

**¿Es Buen Tiempo Para Bailar?**

-¡LUUUUUNAAAAAAA!- retumbó una voz con un increíble y casi imposible alto volumen.

El llamado pudo escucharse retumbando cada pared del castillo. Los cocineros dejaron caer una clla y utensilios, las criadas respingaron soltando el plumero con el que levantaban el polvo, y la alicornio oscura como el ministro con el que hablaba en una mesa redonda con el resto de nobles a cargo de asuntos financieros del Reino, área que Luna estaba a su dirección, cortaron de golpe su hablar y abrieron los ojos con una corriente fría paseándose en su espina dorsal.

-¿E-Esa fue…la Princesa Celestia?- titubeó el corcel incrédulo intercambiando miradas con el resto de ponies.

-Y usó la voz tradicional de Canterlot…- murmuró para sí Luna curvando las cejas y con un casco en su barbilla -. No lo hace desde hace más de mil años. Debe ser serio- se dijo para levantar el rostro hacia los funcionarios que especulaban entre sí -. Será mejor que dejemos la reunión hasta aquí y cerciore para qué me solicita mi hermana- avisó mientras se levantaba de la silla principal de la mesa y se retiraba.

Luna recorrió los pasillos para encontrarse con un mayordomo, que apenas la vio, no dudó en indicarle sin esperar preguntaba dónde se hallaba la Princesa Celestia: en la habitación de Sunset Shimmer.

-¡¿Qué ocurre con Twilight?!- fue el recibimiento que Luna tuvo apenas se asomó al cuarto, viendo a su hermana con un fuerte ceño entre sus cejas y con el cuerno iluminado, le estiró la carta que había dejado sobre la cama, exageradamente cerca al rostro de Luna que la alicornio tuvo que retroceder la cabeza.

-" _Querida Princesa Celestia: Para cuando lea esta carta, Sunset ya no está en Equestria_ …"- empezó a leer Luna, enseguida arrugando la frente, incrédula. Dejó de hablar en voz alta para leerlo dentro de su cabeza mientras Celestia hablaba caminando en círculos frente a ella.

-No puedo creerlo. Simplemente no puedo creer que Twilight me haya desobedecido. Le dejé claro que debía hacerme caso. Pero no lo hizo.

-Celestia…-suspiró ella haciendo a un lado la carta. Ya había leído lo suficiente. -. Alguna vez fuimos una Princesa joven y quisimos actuar con independencia nuestros roles. Hasta Cadence, que mira las decisiones que tomó mientras asumía su rol como Princesa Alicornio, que le costó más de lo que le costó a Twilight y...

-Luna, ya no la defiendas- exclamó como ultimátum deteniendo de golpe su andar ansioso y con la mirada firme hacia ella. -. Esto ya es un acto de rebeldía por parte de Twilight.

-Yo fui una Princesa joven rebelde que te provocaba tempranas canas- se sonrió con cierta burla para calmar a su hermana, enfadada que no la tomara en serio.

-¡¿Y mira en lo que te convertiste después?!- encaró con voz cargada y Luna parpadeó varias veces mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, desprendiendo la sonrisa y agrandándole los ojos, mostrándose dolida e hizo a un lado la cabeza. Fue entonces que Celestia recién cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo, dejando a un lado su cabeza caliente. Luna simplemente le devolvió la mirada con un ceño firme.

-¿Cómo esperar que supere mi pasado si tú aún no lo haces, hermana?

-Luna, por supuesto que lo he superado- le replicó con suavidad y profunda sinceridad, acercándose a ella -. Lo siento, querida hermana. No me malinterpretes, por favor. Sólo…

-Te preocupas- le adivinó suavizando el rostro con un suspiro, dejando relajado el rostro -. Lo sé, Cely, lo sé. Entiendo tu frustración y hasta enojo el que Twilight te haya desobedecido. La verdad, fue una artimaña casi propia de su edad. Apenas ha dejado de ser una adolescente y creo que sólo quiere demostrar que no lo es más y puede ser lo suficientemente madura para acomodarse la corona en su cabeza tomando sus propias decisiones.

-Pero esta no es la manera. Pudo haber…

-¿Hablado contigo? No, Cely. Puede ser ventajoso, como una desventaja, que tengas esa imagen maternal. Ella piensa y se maneja diferente a ti, así que habrá cosas que tal vez no logres entenderla del todo o más bien, aprobar, y prefiere mejor no decírtelas para tomarlas ella misma, confiar en lo que hace, determinada.

-Y es por eso mismo que admiro tanto a Twilight- exclamó entrecerrando los ojos -. Sin embargo, es muy joven aún…

-Pero seamos realistas, hermana. Ya viene tiempo que Twilight empiece a tomar sus propias directrices, al menos pasos pequeños como lo ha estado haciendo con los deberes que le encomendamos- suspiró -. Aunque las está dando agigantados con Sunset.

-Pero ha pasado por demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas pruebas que le encomendé, a ella y sus amigas- comentó con mirada firme -. Ella tiene lo necesario, Luna- le dijo y su hermana le sonrió.

-Lo sé, Celestia. Aunque no haya estado presente el día en que percibiste que podría ser la próxima alicornio, yo también creo que es la Princesa adecuada, sólo que es una pony muy sentimental, aunque justificable, siendo la Princesa de la Amistad, tenderá a ser más impulsiva con sus sentimientos aunque ese lado determinado y temple que tiene la ayuda a tirar las cuerdas de su desbocar.

-Aun así…- pensó Celestia enseriándose -. No debió desobedecerme. No que ya no estaba en el caso.

-No me digas que planeas sacarla de nuevo- le dijo Luna casi en reproche. -. Celestia, le dimos nuestra palabra a Moon White.

-Lo sé- contestó para suspirar -. Aun no puedo creer que haya cedido a ese acuerdo, uno muy injusto- frunció el ceño -. Después de revisar sus hechizos, debió aceptar el título de Hechicero Real a cambio de que nos entregara la potestad de sus hechizos.

-Pero él tiene un punto aunque nos duela admitirlo. ¿Cómo ser titulado hechicero, y todavía uno de la Corona, título que sólo Star Swirl fue nombrado hace más de cien décadas, si ya no puede ejecutar ninguno?

-¿Pero darnos sus hechizos sin recibir reconocimiento?

-Dijo que podemos hacer lo que sea con ellos. Publicarlos, tenerlas para nosotras, lo que queramos- frunció el ceño con la mirada en el recuerdo de la reunión temprana de esta mañana en la Sala de Tronos -. Ceder a nuestras insistencias de compartir sus hechizos y conocimientos…si regresábamos a Twilight al caso de Sunset.

-En serio me conmovió y cedí al acuerdo, después de todo, es un desperdicio no contar con Twilight Sparkle e involucrarla en el caso como investigadora aunque ya no sea tutora de Sunset- suspiró levantando ambas cejas -. No puedo creer cuán amigos se convirtieron para que él haga eso…

-Ay, Cely- se burló Luna de su hermana -. Tanto tiempo ocupada dejas desapercibido lo obvio.

-¿Obvio?- dudó enarcándole una ceja.

-Sí, Cely, lo obvio- rió -. No importa lo sabia que seas, eras algo despistada en las situaciones cotidianas de la vida, ¿eh? Eso te hace adoraaaaable- se burló pellizcándole con un cachete, haciéndola fruncir el ceño y apartara su rostro del gesto.

-Déjate de vueltas y dime a qué te refieres Luna- le pidió y Luna levantó más la sonrisa.

-Él adora a Twilight.

-¿Qué?- escupió con un gesto de sorpresa entre su ceño fruncido.

-La quiere. Le gusta. Está enamorado de ella. ¿Otro sinónimo quieres?- se burló mientras se reía -. Sip. Lo que oyes. Y tal parece que Twilight le corresponde.

-¡¿Qué?!- volvió a escupir más admirada.

-Está cien por ciento aprobado por Cadence- tiró una risa -. Apenas lo sospeché por los sueños de él, me metí en el mundo onírico de Cadence y le pregunté si había percibido cierto sentimiento de aspecto romántico en Twilight y me dijo que sí, se le hacía inevitable no sonreírse conmovida y mirarla casi acusatoriamente cuando le platicaba de él y de golpe le venía toda esa presencia de amor, que es una energía que percibe- contó para reír más al ver el gesto congelado de Celestia, quien abría y cerraba la boca, en balbuceos, sin saber mucho qué decir.

La idea de que esa potrilla lavanda que tomó por pupila, que prácticamente terminó de criarse en su castillo, su querida y muy estimada alumna, su Twilight…no se daba la idea, no es que lo sintiera mal o estuviera en contra solo… no la veía como una pony interesada en esas cosas, es más, la tan sola idea le parecía casi ridícula y se echaba a reír con ternura, pues su único interés en la vida siempre ha sido estudiar, su familia, sus amigas, lucirse ahora como Princesa, por eso le cayó como balde de agua fría. No estaba preparada para si es que llegara el día y ya llegó, ¿Y en serio justo ahora con tantos líos? y ella ni por enterada. Luna sólo disfrutaba casi endemoniadamente la cara de Celestia.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- se quejó ella perdiendo toda esa pasiva y serena cara que siempre mantiene, por un casi vivo retrato de neurosis de la alicornio lavanda, en un actitud que pondría más bien un padre sobreprotector sobre su niña.

-¡Has estado muy ocupada estos días!- se defendió -. Y te escabulles, como ayer por ejemplo, que bajé a cenar y tú no estabas, habías salido- la acusó de manera sospechosa -. ¿Dónde fuiste, Cely?

Celestia retornó a su rostro serio como sereno.

-Ocupándome de asuntos pendientes- se limitó en decir -. Los cuales debo ocuparme de nuevo hoy.

-Cely…- la acusó -. Detesto que a mí me ocultes cosas.

-Sé lo que hago.

-Eso lo sé pero igual quisiera saber lo que haces cuando no miro.

-Mientras me ocupo de eso quiero que hagas algo- le ignoró lo que dijo y Luna suspiró en resignación parpadeándole asediada, en espera -. Quiero que busques a Moon White y que por favor, cruce el espejo. No lo molestaría sino fuera el único aparte de Twilight y Spike, que sabe mucho mejor de ese mundo que nosotros juntas.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó recuperando mayor interés en lo que le pedía.

-Quiero de vuelta a Twilight y Sunset aquí- afirmó con seriedad -. Escribiré una carta para que él le entregue a Twilight, que le pido yo expresamente, que regrese a Equestria pues su decisión contra las mías son preocupantes para mí.

-Celestia…

-Debe aprender a acatar órdenes superiores de nuevo si lo ha olvidado- le interrumpió -. Lo siento por ella, y en serio por Sunset, pero yo tengo un pueblo y un mundo alterno que cuidar que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Entiendo- asintió.

-Espero que cuando regrese de mi pendiente, ellas estén de regreso al castillo de Canterlot.

-¿Y es que ese pendiente tiene que ver con lo que sucede con Sunset?

-Puedes apostar que sí- contestó dándose media vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices?- acusó frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que pare su andar -. Yo soy su tutora y debo saber todo sobre su caso, incluso lo que haga la Princesa Celestia- sentenció.

-Voy... a interrogar el ente dentro de Trixie Lulamoon- resopló con resignación y Luna levantó la cabeza en sorpresa.

-Bueno…¿Qué esperas? Vamos entonces.

-Me ocuparé de eso yo, Luna, gracias.

-Sí pero…

-Tienes que pedirle a Moon White que cruce el espejo- le recordó.

-No me llevara mucho- replicó, oliéndole mal lo que le ocultaba -. ¿Qué pasa, Celestia? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Y tú con tanta desconfianza e interrogatorio- acusó dándole la cara pero con una sonrisa divertida -. Por favor, Luna. Déjate de detective y vamos a trabajar.

-Aggghhh- reprochó con un mal gesto de resignación caminando también fuera del cuarto -. Tendrás pesadillas esta noche. Ya te lo advertí. Ya puedo verlo…una Equestria sin dulces ni golosinas, sólo yo puedo tenerlo y me empachó de ellos mientras tú suplicas inútilmente por mis migajas de mi pastel.

-Uuuhh qué maldad la tuya…- se burló mirando el ceño fruncido de su hermana, que al ver que se separaban para sus distintos fines, borró la sonrisa por una más seria.

" _-¿Por qué mañana y no hoy?- le reprochó Celestia ayer en la visita de Trixie en el hospital._

 _-Porque ya tuve suficiente de ti por hoy. Largo- exclamó con fastidio el ente poseyendo a Trixie._

 _-No tengo tiempo para que te pongas especial, Shadow._

 _-¡Y yo no tengo tiempo para aguantar tu presencia, Princesita Celestial!_

 _-Shadow…_

 _-¡Ya dije, vete!- sentenció y el semblante que caracteriza a la ilusionista retornó, parpadeando varias veces sus ojos color rosa oscura y mirar la cara enseriada de la Princesa. -. Uuh. Trixie supone que no le fue tan bien"._

Celestia suspiró y continuó su andar. No se había estresado tanto desde…sí, desde hace casi mil años, con el exilio de Luna.

…

" _Celestia tomó una carpeta manila de su escritorio y la miró un momento antes de alzar la mirada hacia Cherry, quien ya la miraba ciertamente aburrida de tener que verla cada semana. La verdad, sentía que perdía el tiempo quedarse cuarenta minutos más de lo necesario de la escuela._

 _-Esta vez haremos algo distinto- le dijo la directora estirándole la carpeta, rompiéndole el ensimismamiento -. Este es un cuestionario. Quiero que analices sus preguntas y…_

 _-¿Es un examen?- le interrumpió secamente mientras tomaba la carpeta con mala gana._

 _-No, Cherry, no lo es. No tiene calificación alguna. Sólo necesito que seas completamente sincera con ellas. Sólo marca con una "x" el casillero junto al "sí" o "no" según tu respuesta y después reflexionaremos juntas las respuestas. ¿Está bien?_

 _-¿Una encuesta?- preguntaba mientras abría la carpeta y tomaba sin permiso un pluma de un portalápiz que se notaba, había sido hecho por algún alumno y obsequiado._

 _-Podría decirse._

 _Cherry tiró un suspiro pesado y empezó a leer las preguntas, que apenas leyó la primera, se incomodó por lo…rara que era. Leyó la otra y le parecía más rara que la anterior. ¿De dónde venían estas preguntas? Frunció levemente el ceño, con ganas de preguntarle a la mujer frente a ella por qué le hacía estas interrogaciones, pero una vez que empezó a leerlas, no pudo detenerse:_

 _¿Cómo es tu pareja contigo?_

 _-¿Se enfada si inviertes más tiempo en tus amistades o familiares del que considera necesario?_

 _-¡No te quiero con ellos Cherry!_

 _Respuesta mental: "Sí"_

 _-¿Controla tu celular y tus redes sociales?_

 _-Quítale la contraseña, Cherry. Más vale no te haya escrito ese Beats._

 _Respuesta mental: "Sí"_

 _-¿Le quita importancia a tus intereses o logros?_

 _-No creo que sea buena idea que participes a ese Maratón. Sí, eres veloz, pero ¿Te has visto? Te ves ridícula mientras corres. Jajajaja._

 _Respuesta mental: "Sí"_

 _-¿Si tiene un problema fuera del ámbito de la pareja, te hace sentir responsable de ello?_

 _-Es tu culpa por comprarnos mochilas iguales y te hayas confundido con la mía. Es tu culpa._

 _Respuesta mental: "Sí"_

 _-¿Te hace sentir que no sabrías seguir adelante si no estuvieras a su lado?_

 _-¿Sientes que en los ratos de ocio tienes que consultarle en que invertir tu tiempo?_

 _\- ¿Cuándo se ha dado una discusión, en la mayoría de las ocasiones cedes tú aún teniendo la razón porque podría pasarse días sin hablarte y haciéndote el vacío?_

 _-Si estás en público, ¿temes decir lo que opinas por si acaso te trae consecuencias con tu pareja?_

 _\- ¿Temes cómo decirle algunas cosas porque sabes que su reacción puede ser desproporcionada?_

 _\- ¿La manera en la que se dirige a ti ha cambiado transformándose en imperativa?_

 _-¿Sientes que no puedes ser tú mismo/a cuando estás con tu pareja?_

 _Respuesta mental: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!_

 _Y la última que fue lo que más le cayó como bomba:_

 _-¿Sientes miedo?_

 _-¡¿Qué es esto?!- reclamó al fin con sus cejas bien fruncidas hacia Celestia -. ¿Qué significa esto?_

 _-¿Las respuestas fueron positivas?- preguntó mirándola con mucha comprensión y suavidad._

 _-¿Cómo se atreve a entrometerse así en mi relación? ¿Por qué ataca a Sweet?_

 _-Cherry, escúchame- le pidió -. ¿Sabes? El maltrato entre pareja no sólo es físico. También psicológico._

 _-¡Sweet no me maltrata!- se indignó levantándose de golpe de la silla y lanzando la carpeta sin marcar sobre su escritorio. -. ¿Por qué piensa eso? ¿Quién le di…?- se interrumpió de golpe abriendo bastante los ojos, para marcar más su ceño y gruñir -. ¡Fueron ellos, ¿Cierto?! ¡Vaya amigos los míos!_

 _-Porque son tus amigos vinieron hablar conmigo. Están preocupados por ti- le contestó poniéndose de pie sin perder los estribos -. Cherry, tienes que abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que no mereces el trato que te da tu pareja. Lo que te da, no es amor._

 _-¡Usted qué sabe!- bramó, furiosa, para tirar una risa seca -. Ah, ya sé lo que intenta. Quiere separarnos, ¿cierto? Quiere que se separe la única pareja abiertamente homosexual porque está en contra de nuestra orientación, ¿verdad? Le damos "mala imagen" a su preciada Canterlot High._

 _-Eso no tiene que ver con su orientación- le replicó más firme -. Es su vida y no tengo por qué decirles a quien querer y a quien no, pero sí a orientarlos, a educarlos y formarlos en este mundo en esta edad tan complicada. A ayudarlos a hacer ver lo que es amor y lo que tienes con esa jovencita, no lo es._

 _-¡No voy a…!_

 _-Y tus notas- le interrumpió -. Tus notas están muy bajas, Cherry. Nunca fuiste excelente alumna, pero tenías un promedio dentro del establecido; sin embargo ahora has reprobado la mayoría de las materias aún pese nuestra advertencia que eso perjudica tu matrícula condicionada. Algunos profesores en la última reunión te mencionaron porque siempre estás distraída en clase, no entregas los trabajos a tiempo- hizo un pausa para inclinarse hacia ella y olfatear -. Hasta acá puedo oler el tabaco. Soy catedrática y alguna vez tuve tu edad, y lo que puedo interpretar, que fumar, es tu forma de liberar esa ansiedad que sientes con tu pareja, ¿O me equivoco?_

 _Cherry se la quedó mirando, sin inmutarse. Sólo se quedó ahí de pie, con esa mirada de odio y reproche hacia ella. Simplemente tomó su mochila y se fue de allí pese las llamadas de Celestia._

 _A la mañana siguiente, mientras sus amigos se reían cerca del casillero del nuevo alumno, Flash Sentry, Cherry llegó convertida en un toro y empujó a Brawly mientras reclamaba a todos por querer arruinar su relación con Sweet._

 _-¡Y no me vuelvan a hablar jamás! ¡No somos amigos!_

 _-Hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Esa voz que se involucró hizo que Cherry se volteara y viera a Mistery Mint, caminando hacia ellos sigilosamente._

 _-¡Tú! ¡Recién llegada!- bramó Cherry y Mistery parpadeó._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-¡Para ti también va el mensaje! ¡Déjanos en paz a Sweet y a mí!_

 _\- Eso no es amor, Crash- le dijo saliéndole la voz suave -.. No corresponde a tus sentimientos y se nota por el trato que te da. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras sufres por un amor mutuo que no existe._

 _-¿Entonces… fuiste tú quién habló con Celestia?- preguntó con un hilo de voz para apretar los puños -. ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Harta de tus entrometidos comentarios contra mi novia! ¡No soy tu amiga y jamás lo voy a ser de una rata entrometida como tú!_

 _-¿Ahora sí encontraste valor pero para descargarte con las personas equivocadas? Ojalá fueras así cuando tu novia te está tratando como si fueras una basura._

 _-¡Tú eres una basura!- le gritó para tirar su mochila al suelo y en un empujón, descargar todo la ira contenida dentro de ella._

 _Mistery al estar mal parada cayó de espaldas al suelo hasta deslizarse en el liso piso del pasillo saliéndosele un jadeo de dolor. Pero apenas lo hizo, la neblina que cegaba a Cherry se disipó y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo._

 _-¡No la toques!- fue Flash el primero en reaccionar, tomando de la muñeca a Cherry antes de que se le ocurra lanzarse sobre ella. Cherry le dio la cara con sus cejas curvadas, mirando los azules firmes del rockero y su ceño fruncido, muy enojado e indignado -. No te conozco. No sé quién eres. Pero Mistery sólo se preocupa por ti. Y si así es como le pagas, entonces no vuelvas a acercártele más y yo la convenceré de que no vuelva a dirigirle la palabra a una malagradecida como tú._

 _-Flash…- le había llamado Mistery siendo levantada entre Ringo y Brawley._

 _Sentry se separó de Cherry, quien lo miraba sorprendida y admirada cómo había defendido a esa Mistery. Lo vio terminando de ayudarla de levantar y la rodeó con sus brazos mostrando preocupación en su mirada y le preguntaba si le dolía algo. Aunque Mistery pudiera disfrutar de esa atención del chico que le gustaba, posó sus ojos morados en Cherry, muy triste y sin saber qué hacer a la par que el resto miraban a la peliverde entre decepción y preocupación._

 _Cherry sólo se fue de allí antes de llorar de rabia y confusión frente a ellos._

 _Si antes estaban distanciados, ahora definitivamente ya no tenía amigos. Corrió hacia la entrada de la escuela. No quería estar en clase y se daría a la fuga, para su suerte, Sweet Breeze venía caminando hacia la entrada, atajándola enseguida y verla deshacerse en llanto._

 _-¿Y ahora por qué las lágrimas, Crash?_

 _-¿Tú me quieres?- le preguntó de golpe, tomando desprevenida a Sweet -. Dime la verdad, por favor. ¿Tú me quieres? Porque eres lo único que tengo ahora._

 _-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ocurrió, Cherry?_

 _-Mis amigos me odian- balbuceó con mucha pena y vergüenza._

 _-Cherry…- le murmuró con un suspiro y la abrazó. Crash sintió una luz en su cuerpo al sentir que sería consolada por Sweet, entre toda la duda y tristeza que la embargaba, logró que un poco sus labios tuvieran la intención de levantarse para una sonrisa -. ¿Lo ves? Siempre te lo dije. Tenía razón todo el tiempo respecto a ellos. Sólo quieren separarnos porque nos envidian. Vas a estar mejor sin ellos- se separó un poco con una relajada sonrisa -. Mis amigos son los tuyos, Cherry. No vas a estar sola- aseguró y la volvió a abrazar -. ¿Ves? Tú…no eres nada sin mí._

 _¿Te hace sentir que no sabrías seguir adelante si no estuvieras a su lado? Retumbó esa pregunta del cuestionario de Celestia en su memoria._

 _Cherry dejó cerrar los ojos, aferrándose a ella con mucha necesidad._

 _Respuesta mental: Siempre"._

-Mi vida apesta- dijo Cherry con la mirada al tumbado, desparramada en su cama. -. Soy un desastre.

-Y conmigo somos diez- dijo una voz masculina y su comentario hizo que Cherry diera una corta risa. Ella también tenía esa costumbre de imitar diálogos o acciones de caricaturas que se le hacían divertidas.

-¿Por qué tu vida apesta, Sentry?- le preguntó rodando por la cama hasta la orilla para ver al chico sentado en el piso, apoyado de espaldas en su cama.

-Algo raro pasó ayer- le confió para verla desde donde estaba sentado -. Digamos que tuve una epifanía.

-¿Una epifa qué?- dudó torciendo el gesto -. No te me hagas el intelectual con palabras raras que el resto de la humanidad no entiende- se quejó y él le sonrió.

-Que tuve como una revelación- aclaró para suspirar -. Creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo en algo que…no me hace sentir yo realmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé quién soy yo- le soltó arrugando la frente.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Eres Flash Sentry! ¡El cool y guapo Flash Sentry!

-…- se desagradó en escuchar eso para regresar su mirada enfrente -. Exacto…a eso me refiero.

-No entiendo, Flash- sinceró -. Eres el chico popular. El músico. El atractivo. El cool. Todos quieren ser tus amigos y mayoría de las chicas se mueren por una oportunidad contigo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que ven? ¿Soy sólo eso? ¿Es una vida real?- preguntó apegando su cabeza hacia atrás, en la cama. -. ¿Soy real?

-Rayos- exclamó ella -. Esas preguntas existenciales, guapo. Estás igual o más jodido que yo- ante eso último sacó una sincera risa en el chico y la miró.

-Tienes tu encanto, Crash.

-No me coquetees- se burló sonriéndole de lado para acordarse de lo que había recordado hace rato. Suspiró con una sonrisa de lado -. Y pensar que antes me odiabas.

-Nunca te odié…- dijo para sonreírse y verla burlón -…"Cerecita".

-¡No!- reclamó repentinamente sonrojada -. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Odio a ese hombre! ¿Por qué debió llamarme así frente a ti?- reclamaba muerta de vergüenza refiriéndose al apodo que le tenía su padre mientras Flash se reía.

-Es tierno- admitió entre risas.

-¡Yo no soy tierna!- reprochó ceñuda entre su sonrojo.

-Decir que no eres tierna sólo te hace más tierna.

-Eres un idiota- exclamó divertida y le lanzó una almohada a la vez que le daba un golpe en plena cara haciéndolo hasta retroceder un poco-. ¿Qué tan tierna soy ahora, guapo, eh?

-También te quiero, Crash- concluyó apartándose la almohada y se levantaba del suelo para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, cerca donde ella estaba acostaba y se puso un poco más serio. -. Cherry, debes ser sincera con Bonbon y decirle que aún estás enojada.

-¿Para qué?- reclamó borrando el semblante risueño que había logrado sacar -. ¿Para que me diga que soy una cursi, exagerada y con celos infantiles? Paso.

-Sí, bueno…no soy experto en noviazgo…pero…no creo que sea bueno que tengas esa…espina.

-¿Espina?

-Sí, ya sabes. Una espina que se entierra y se hace presente cuando estás con cierta persona con la que tienes diferencias o problemas.

-Entonces con ella siempre tuve una espina- resopló colocándose un brazo sobre la frente -. Porque siempre tuvimos diferencias y aunque no lo vi en su momento, problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Pues ya sabes-volvió a resoplar -. No es linda conmigo todo el tiempo, rechaza mis gestos de cariño y…nah…- suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros -. Sólo…ya me cansé.

-¿En serio?- preguntó torciendo un poco el gesto -. ¿Te cansaste de Bonbon? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Así?

-¿Crees que es fácil para mí?- le preguntó con voz suave y frágil, cerrando los ojos -. No lo es, Sentry. Yo…la quiero pero…no voy a suplicarle cariño y cosas que ella ya me dijo que no puede darme. No voy a…estar con alguien con la esperanza a que cambie por mí…cuando sé que no lo hará- sacudió la cabeza con una risa seca -. Oh, no. No lo haré. No de nuevo. Fui idiota una vez, fui idiota dos veces… ¿Una tercera?- tiró otra risa -. Soy idiota pero no tanto.

-Cherry…- la llamó apartándole el brazo y ella al abrir los ojos, los tenía completamente vidriosos. -. ¿Te vas a dar por vencida?

-No es fácil…- le murmuró con la voz ronca del esfuerzo por retener el llanto.

-No pero si la quieres…debes hacer el esfuerzo para que…

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- reclamó con voz alta y se le salió un exhalación lamentoso, cayéndole ya las lágrimas -. ¡¿Por qué siempre soy yo?!- reprochó muy triste, incorporándose para sentarse y verlo mejor -. ¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo la que debe hacer algo? ¡Estoy cansada de eso! Siempre es mi culpa- lamentó entre lágrimas, conmoviendo mucho a Flash.

-No quise…

-Siempre soy la que arruina la relación- lo interrumpió de golpe -. No importa lo que diga o haga, mi simple forma de ser las aísla y se hartan de mí. ¡Yo solo quiero a mí manera pero nunca es suficiente! ¡Y nunca tengo suficiente! Me gusta ser detallista, romántica, cariñosa… ¿Eso es malo?

-Claro que no.

-Si no digo cómo me siento, ¡Está mal! Si lo digo ¡También lo está! ¡¿Entonces qué rayos hago, maldita sea?! ¡No importa que haga siempre estará mal!

-Por supuesto que no, Cherry- le respondió estirándole los brazos para abrazarla en consuelo.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo enseguida. En momentos como estos, normalmente acudía a Mistery Mint, pero como su amistad no podría estar más naufragada, su segunda opción en situaciones así, era Flash Sentry. Y no era la primera vez que él la consolaba durante su relación con Bonbon. Siempre estaba allí de salvavidas. Y en una de ellas…se pasó de tonta y lo besó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Después del…beso que se dieron, temía mucho que su amistad no fuera la misma. Pero siguió tal cual. En realidad, desde ese día, jamás volvieron hablar del beso y por mucho ella se lo agradecía. Podía cerrar los ojos y recordarse llorando muerta en vida bajo las escaleras de la cancha de fútbol, cuando todo había terminado entre Sweet y ella, y sentir una sombra posarse sobre ella, levantar la mirada, y ver al mismo chico que la miró mal por defender a Mistery…mirándola con mucha estima y preocupación, sentarse a su lado y pasar hasta el anochecer ahí abajo, con ella, escuchándola, hasta acompañarla a su casa para asegurarse que llegara bien. A partir de ahí, ganándose su confidencialidad y amistad cómplice. En los buenos y malos momentos.

Flash tenía un punto. Él era de una forma con sus compañeros. Un poco superficial y mostrando que su vida giraba en torno a su guitarra, la música y…su peinado. Pero si te acercabas lo suficiente, como ella y otros pocos lo habían hecho, podrían descubrir al chico incondicional, al buen oyente, muy reflexivo, que podía dar más de lo que podían imaginar. Pero se había metido tanto en su papel, satisfaciendo a los demás…que se perdió.

-Flash…- lo llamó entre su voz quebrada sin romper el abrazo, sólo se apartó un poco para mirarlo de frente con sus ojos aun vidriosos pero con una sincera sonrisa -…tú eres real para mí…

El joven elevó la sonrisa, entre agradecido y conmovido.

-Y tú no eres sólo error, Cerecita- se volvió a burlar entre sinceridad, haciéndole un "boop" en su nariz con el son de torearla de nuevo, pero esta vez Cherry no se sintió avergonzada que usara el apodo ni el gesto. -. Bonbon te quiere a su rara manera- continuó la charla y ella parpadeó entre incredulidad y frunció el ceño, quebrando el buen humor que logró tener. -. Sabías cómo ella era…en lo que te metías…

-Pero ella no es así con todos- escupió con cierta carga en su voz -. Bonbon aún quiere a Lyra. Yo lo sé. Lo presiento.

-¿Lyra?- dudó -. Ella es sólo su mejor amiga, Cherry. Sé que se ven muy unidas pero no por eso…

-Bonbon siempre estuvo enamorada de Lyra- le confesó apartándose del abrazo -. Siempre. Eso…tiene mucho peso.

-Cherry, ella te quiere…

-Pero no como yo a ella…

-¿Entonces qué quieres, Cherry? ¿Vas a terminar con Bonbon?- le preguntó y Crash le mantuvo la mirada con seriedad, sólo para resoplar y tumbarse a la cama de nuevo con la mirada al tumbado. Realmente no quería otra vez que le rompan el corazón…y no entendía el de Bonbon.

…

" _-¿Tu…cumpleaños?- preguntó Sunset sin dejar de ver una invitación en un casco._

 _-¡Sí! Cumplo nueve el próximo martes, ¿Vendrás, cierto?- se esperanzó el potrillo._

 _-Ah…Moon White…- se decepcionó -…no sé si me den permiso del orfanato…_

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Digamos que no soy un angelito…y no creo que den el permiso. No podemos salir así como así. Tendrían que entrevistar a tus padres, una cuidadora tendría que ir conmigo, no tendría cómo darte un regalo… además habrá muchos ponies que son tus amigos y no los míos._

 _-No tienes que darme un regalo, y mis padres no les molestarán ir a esa entre…_

 _-No me sentiré cómoda, lo siento- le interrumpió cabizbaja._

 _-Ya veo…- se desilusionó dejando caer la orejas pero enseguida las levantó -. ¿al menos estarás este sábado en el parque?_

 _-Eso sí- aseguró con una sonrisa -. Dalo por hecho._

 _Y aquel sábado, cuando Sunset se bajó del carruaje del orfanato, como siempre, Moon White la recibió y la hizo caminar hacia el otro extremo del parque, donde se hacía eventos…donde se estaba haciendo su cumpleaños. Sunset quedó boquiabierta, mirando admirada las mesas de colores, el pastel, los globos, la música, los juegos, los potrillos y sus risas._

 _-P-pero…tu cumpleaños es el martes…no hoy…_

 _-¿No puedes ir a mi cumpleaños? ¡Mi cumpleaños va hacia a ti!- exclamó entusiasmado-. Y…- agregó colocándole una corona de cartón pintado con tempera con sus colores cálidos -. ¡Eres mi invitada especial! Y como tal, puedes estar con el cumpleañero todo el tiempo si es que te da nervios estar con otros potrillos- levantó un casco en señal de compromiso -. Es mi promesa- anchó la sonrisa -. ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Digo…- exclamaba aun sin saber bien cómo reaccionar un poco nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada, hasta apartar la mirada de la matiné y le sonrió -…que estás loco._

 _-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- le sonrió estirándole un casco y ella se lo tomó, para correr y disfrutar de la fiesta"._

-¡Pero si es mi querido amigo Moon White!- recibió Minuette apenas abrió la puerta de su casa con una de sus tantas anchas sonrisas, la cual descendió de golpe y curvó las cejas al ver la apariencia apesadumbrada y ojos apagados del corcel, pero muy aparte de eso, tenía el rostro descompuesto, con mal aspecto de enfermo.

-No quiero estar solo- admitió comiéndose su orgullo. En serio no quería estarlo. No pensaba pisar su casa y estar solo en esas cuatro paredes que lo sentirá como si lo asfixiara.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó preocupada -. ¿Estás enfermo?- dudó colocándole un casco en su frente.

-No, pero me siento como si lo estuvie…

-¡Estás enfermo!- le interrumpió confirmando su sospecha y él dudó curvando las cejas mientras ella le tomaba de una pata delantera y lo hacía entrar a la casa -. Tienes la frente muy caliente sin mencionar tu mal aspecto.

-¿La tengo?- dudó colocándose su casco en la frente y parpadeó admirado. Era verdad. Sabía que se sentía mal, pero no pensó que también era físicamente.

-Puedes recostarte en el cuarto de huésped- exclamó enseguida empujándolo hacia dicho cuarto -. Yo buscaré si tengo algún remedio en el botiquín ¿O te duele algo más? Mejor llamo a un doctor.

-No, Minuette, espera- le interrumpió haciéndose el pesado -. Mejor no te molesto y nomás voy a…

-Lo siento pero no voy a ceder a tus necedades- le replicó determinada y la verdad, él no estaba de humor ni con energía para andar contradiciéndole así que la dejó nomás.

Un poco incomodado por la atención de su amiga, se acostó en la cama y pudo sentir como sus músculos se lo agradecían. Cerró los ojos, con ese malestar aun en la cabeza y admitiendo que sentía su cuerpo pesado mientras caminaba hacia esta casa. No podía creer que en serio se le descompuso el cuerpo, ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por el hechizo de defensa? Suspiró. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Sólo se quedó ahí para sentir una toalla húmeda y fría sobre su frente y Minuette levitando un vaso con agua y unas pastillas.

-Lo siento- le dijo casi en suspiro al acabar de beber.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?- le dijo con una sonrisa -. Me gusta ayudar. Aunque no pude ayudar a Twilight con la poción de tiempo- lamentó torciendo la boca y Moon White la miró mejor -. Ni con Zecora supimos cómo mejorar la poción para que vea sin problema el pasado de esa pony.

-Minuette…- la llamó -…yo he estado intentando un hechizo de tiempo.

-¿Qué?- se admiró -. ¿Hechizo de tiempo? Pero según recuerdo lo que dictaban en nuestra escuela, el único que pudo a menos manejar el tiempo fue…

-Star Swirl, lo sé- le completó -. Pero con una charla con un…especialista en el tiempo, tuve una idea para crear una burbuja temporal lo suficientemente fuerte como el domo mágico de un campo de fuerza, para viajar en el tiempo que al estar encerrado no se deja visto y le impide afectar cualquier cosa del pasado que afecte peligrosamente el presente. No habría necesidad de recurrir a los recuerdos de Sunset, sino visitar su pasado directamente.

-¡Eso es genial!- celebró con una amplia sonrisa -. Twilight debe estar construyéndote un altar- bromeó y el solo mencionarla sintió que le supuraba el pecho.

-Ella no lo sabe.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún no logro del todo terminarlo.

-Ooh. ¿Y por qué?

-Porque no tengo la fuerza para ejecutarlo.

-¿Es complicado?

-Si eres bueno en la magia…no mucho.

-Tú eres bueno.

-Minuette…-suspiró cerrando los ojos -. ¿Sabes cómo terminé enfermo? Haciendo esfuerzo por un hechizo.

-¿Ah?- dudó -. ¿Cómo? No entiendo. No he oído de alguien que se enferme por usar un hechizo.

-Pues…ya lo conoces- sonrió agridulce abriendo los ojos.

Minuette le mantuvo la mirada. No quiso hacer preguntas, al menos no ahora que no lo veía tan bien de salud. Le hizo compañía un rato, tratando de animarlo consiguiendo al menos una vez hacerlo sonreír. Ya después le recomendó dormir. Si aún se sentía mal, llamaría al doctor.

…

-Chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan- cantaba Trixie Lulamoon caminando sigilosa por los pasillos de Canterlot High.

-¿Es una imitación barata de la canción "Misión Imposible"?- preguntó Applejack caminando con naturalidad por el mismo pasillo que ella.

-¡Shhhh!- la chitó Trixie estampándole la mano a la boca -. ¡Se supone que estamos en una misión para alegrar a Rainbow Dash!- le recordó y la vaquera rodó los ojos quitándole destapándose la boca.

-No hay nadie en la escuela, Lulamoon- la calmó asomando unas llaves -. Pinkie Pie tiene el juego de llaves de la entrada por organizar le baile y sólo es cuestión de abrir la oficina de Celestia y sacar la información que queremos. No hay que ser paranoicas.

-Hola, Applejack- saludó repentinamente una voz dulce, tierna y amable…que hizo asquear a la vaquera.

-¡¿Zanahorias?!- se admiró a ver a Carrot Top calmada y sonriente acercándose a ambas.

-Oye, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- curioseó Trixie a la vez que miraba el atuendo diferente de Carrot mientras Applejack se cruzaba de brazos, toda reacia con la recién llegada.

-Oh. Los sábados soy Jefe de las niñas exploradoras y tenemos permiso para hacer las reuniones aquí. Justo ahora acabamos la de esta semana- se explicó deteniéndose frente a ellas con sus manos hacia atrás y mirada inocentemente atenta en ellas -. ¿Y ustedes?

-Eh…pues…-decía Trixie pero Applejack dio un paso enfrente.

-Secreto…¿O ya lo sabes, Zanahorias?

-Eh…te agradecería que me llames por mi nombre- pidió con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Tú empezaste diciéndome Manzanas! y no actúes como...como...¡Como si no rompieras un plato si los rompes todos!

-Ay, pero que mala frase- se quejó Trixie mientras Carrot le curvaba las cejas.

-Veo que aún te tiene mal el estrés- lamentó con mirada triste -. Pobre, Applejack.

-Aggghh- se asqueó mientras Trixie resopló y se dirigía a Carrot,

-Queremos entrar a la oficina de Celestia.

-¡Lulamoon!- reclamó Applejack.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es Carrot top! Podemos confiar en ella.

-Agghhh, ¡Claro que no! Porque precisamente es Carrot Top no podemos confiar en ella.

-¿Y para qué quieren entrar?- preguntó la pelinaranja para curvar un poco las cejas con una suave sonrisa -. Si se puede saber, claro. No desearía molestarlas. Oh no. pero me agradaría ayudarlas- y amplió la sonrisa cerrándosele los ojos.

-¡No la soporto!- se descargó la vaquera apretándose el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-Es que queremos el número del Superintendente- se explicó Trixie -. Y tratamos de buscarlo en internet pero no nos sale, sólo un correo y un número pero es de su oficina y estamos sábado.

-¡Ah! Pues es su día de suerte- sonrió con entusiasmo -. Yo tengo su número de celular justo aquí- informó levantando su teléfono.

-¡Oh, sí, qué día de suerte!- ironizó Applejack poniéndose en medio de ellas con especial atención a Carrot Top -. Justo tiene reunión de exploradoras a esta hora, pasando justo en el mismo pasillo nuestro, justo teniendo la información que queremos. ¡Qué universo para más complaciente el nuestro!

-En serio a veces me asusta- murmuró Carrot a Trixie con su voz temblorosa y cejas curvadas.

-No te preocupes, Carrot, debe estar hormonal o yo qué sé.

-¡No estoy hormonal!

-Ve a descansar - le dijo Trixie sacando su teléfono.

-Aquí tienes- le sonrió Carrot a Trixie pasándole su celular con el número ya en la pantalla y miró alegre a una irritada Applejack -. Por cierto, me enteré que tendrás de cita del baile a Thunderlane.

-¿Qué?- escupió evitando el sonrojo -. ¡Él no es mi cita!

-¿Ah no?- parpadeó sorprendida caminando más hacia ella.

-¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Vamos como amigos y punto!- aclaró ceñuda y cruzándose de brazos. -. Así que tu "plan" para unirnos fracasó rotundamente, sicópata.

-Oh, ya veo- exclamó para cambiar su semblante para sonreírse maliciosa y concentrar su mirada penetrante sobre la suya, haciendo que Applejack abriera mucho los ojos -. Pues qué bien. Entonces no te importara que juegue mis piezas para que la Reina gane la partida derrumbando al Peón, o en este caso, a la granjera. Así que gracias por la cancha libre, Manzanas ¿O es mejor deshacernos de ti de una vez?- tiró una pequeña y profunda risa perturbadoramente divertida y sagaz -. Sí...eso disfrutaría más...

-¡¿La escuchaste?!- reclamó Applejack hacia Trixie.

-…5789 ¡Listo! ¡Trixie tiene su número!- exclamó triunfal, haciendo comprobar a Applejack que no había visto nada.

-Nunca he odiado a nadie…pero definitivamente te odio a ti…- le dijo Applejack a Carrot y ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Eres tan graciosa. Tus amigas son afortunadas de tenerte. Ojalá seamos así de unidas algún día.

-Primero me como una pera de la competencia.

-Gracias, Carrot- sonrió Trixie devolviéndole el celular.

-De nada. Fue un placer- contestó anchando la sonrisa -. Nos vemos en el baile, chicas. ¡De seguro lucirán hermosas!

-Trixie siempre luce hermosa- dijo y Carrot se rió, les hizo de la mano y se fue. -. Aww, esa chica me agrada. Deberíamos juntarnos más con ella- comentó y Applejack formó una pistola con su mano, la apuntó a su cabeza rubia e hizo como si se diera un tiro.

…

-¿En serio crees que conservemos la ropa y el peinado al cruzar el espejo?- preguntó Sunset mientras se colocaba los guantes de motociclista que le consiguió Spike, terminándose de arreglar.

-Espero que sí- sinceró Twilight con una sonrisa caminando hacia ella con su vestido turquesa puesto -. Lo más probable que sí- aseguró, recordando que la alforja y los objetos dentro de ella, se habían adaptado a ese mundo cuando cruzó la primera vez, lo mismo sucedió con la de Moon White, por lo que intuía que pasaría con la ropa.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos al tener que mencionárselo en su cabeza y el ardor que le molesta en el pecho, se encendiera, lastimándola.

Quiéralo o no, debió reunirse con sus amigas para tranquilizarlas que ya había llegado al pueblo. Le preguntaron sobre la salida que tuvo pero ella fue cortante, restando importancia y que sólo hablaron del otro mundo, que se sentía cansada por el viaje y el trabajo y estaría descansando en el castillo. Todas se comieron el cuento, excepto una.

-¿Segura que todo bien?- preguntó Applejack quedándose de última. -. Porque en serio te siento algo cambiada.

-¿Cambiada? ¿Qué dices, Applejack?- trató de restarle importancia.

-No lo sé, pero algo te pasa. Lo presiento.

-Estoy bien- le sonrió suavemente -. Descuida.

-Twilight, te dejaré descansar, pero sabes que no me equivoco y algo te pasa- suspiró para sonreírle que puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿Está bien?

-Lo sé, gracias.

Twilight suspiró, dejándose manipular la melena por Sunset para peinarla.

-¡Twilight!- la llamó Spike entrando a su cuarto -. Te llegó correo.

-¿A esta hora? Casi anochece- dudó Twilight.

-Es correspondencia Real- se explicó acercándosela -. Sabes que no tienen horario cuando es asunto de las Princesas. Es una carta de Cadence.

Twilight aspiró de sorpresa. Lo había olvidado. Le había escrito una carta a Cadence ayer cuando entró en esa neurosis por lo que sentía por Moon White. Y en sus cascos, estaba la respuesta a la simple pregunta que le había escrito en él.

-¡Ábrelo! ¡Tal vez sea algo sobre el bebé!- apresuró Spike ansioso.

-No, no es sobre el bebé- le aseguró seria y le estiró la carta -. Déjala por ahí. No puedo leerla ahora.

-Aún tenemos tiempo- le aseguró Sunset con una sonrisa arreglándole el peinado -. Puedes leer una simple carta.

-No quiero leerla. Es todo- insistió seria y levitó la carta directo a las garras de Spike. -. Déjala donde sea, por favor.

-Ah…de acuerdo…- dudó el dragón caminando hacia un lado del cuarto.

Si conocía bien a Twilight, y lo hacía, debía ser importante lo que había dentro y cuando se ponía terca y seria, era porque tenía esa tonta lucha interna de sí leerla o no. El dragón rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y colocó la carta dentro de su bolso ya arreglado que usaría esta noche.

Por otro lado, en Canterlot, la Princesa Luna regresaba al castillo resoplando con decepción. No había encontrado a Moon White en su casa. Lo esperó por una hora pero al ver que no llegaba, le dejó la carta con una nota indicando el favor. Quería notificarle lo sucedido a su hermana pero aún no había llegado de su…"pendiente".

Luna rodó los ojos molesta. En serio detestaba que Celestia le anduviera con secretos, pero sabía que nunca la hacía de por gusto, ya que ella misma le había alcahueteado secretos. Se sentó en su trono, un poco recordando cómo flashback la charla que tuvieron temprano en la mañana con aquel unicornio de melena negra, pelaje blanco y ojos grises. Celestia había dicho que hace seis años exactamente, fue la última vez que él había pedido un audiencia con ella, y por frustrarle sus investigaciones para su tesis como requisito para graduarse en la Escuela Para Unicornios Superdotados, sobre todas esa oscuridad que amenaza a Equestria, desde allí, y ante su negativa, el unicornio le dijo que no podría ser súbdito de un Principado que ocultara información importante a su Pueblo. Hoy, ante que Celestia le recordara aquello, le hizo al unicornio tragarse su orgullo, algo increíble de ver, y darle el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Por qué?- le había preguntado su hermana.

-Porque he prometido mi lealtad a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle- aclaró lo más serio y determinado para mostrarse -. Lo hago con todo y sus misterios- usó la frase que Luna le dijo en su sueño, haciéndola sonreír y ver la reacción de su hermana -. Y quisiera ser justo y darle la oportunidad al resto de las Princesas.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso- admitió Celestia con una sonrisa -. ¿Sólo eso te trae por aquí o vienes a pedirme algo?- fue astuta en preguntar.

Y allí, Moon White hizo pasar un baúl donde guardaba pergaminos de sus hechizos, cosa que impactó tanto a Celestia como Luna, pues era lo que tanto ellas quería convencerlo, de publicarlos y nombrarlo Hechicero. Pero él se negó, entregándoles toda su autoría a ellas, a cambio de que Twilight retornara a la investigación.

Luna suspiró recostándose en su trono, recordando cómo Moon White había abogado por Twilight, entregando lealtad a ellas y colaborar con el otro mundo y cualquier otra investigación para ellas, si tuvieran ese acuerdo. Celestia cedió, conmovida por su acto pero sin aceptar que no accediera al título y la potestad de sus hechizos. Pero él estaba tan seguro del trato que acordó y de entregársela, que se negaba también a aceptar un "no" al pie como lo había presentado. Era terco y Celestia también al negarse por parecerle injusto aunque él esté de acuerdo. Luna llegó un punto de hacer un tic en el ojo al escuchar la eterna discusión entre su hermana y él hasta que ella intervino y aceptó por su parte.

-¡Ya di "sí" de una vez, hermana, antes de que envíe a ambos al Tártaro, me tienen loca!- gritó exasperada.

-¡Luna!- regañó Celestia indignada. -. Por favor. Prudencia.

-¡Celestia! ¡Por favor! ¡Cállate y asiente ya!

-¡Luna!- le reclamó con disciplina y le punzó la mirada.

-¡No me mires así, Cely!

-"Celestia", Luna. "Celestia". Formalidad y respeto para nuestros súbditos y cuando estamos en labores- le recordó para regresar su mirada en el unicornio -. Lamento mucho por eso- se disculpó mientras Luna torcía los ojos.

Pero Moon White se le había reído ante tal escena tan común de hermanas que Luna sonrió porque lo había hecho apropósito, para que se dierta cuentaa que lo que ve no es el todo y pudieran ser informales y más…comunes de lo que se cree, y sumó esa sonrisa y mejorado humor en él, como puntos a favor para ellas y dejara de ser tan reacio.

Luna rió para suspirar ante el recuerdo y bajar de su trono.

Le sacaba de casillas pero le agradaba. En serio ya se estaba ilusionando si lo viera más seguido por aquí, sea ayudando, o mejor aún, con un casco junto al de Twilight. Chilló ilusionada. Se perdió gran parte del romance de Cadence y Shinning, pues cuando se comprometieron, la boda fue casi prácticamente al día siguiente y ella estaba lidiando con un criatura nocturna que ni a la boda pudo asistir, así que este posible romance entre Moon White y Twilight Sparkle, ya quería meter los cascos en el asunto si ambos tardaban.

…

" _-No te pongas nerviosa._

 _-No lo estoy- aseguró lanzando una bocanada de aire dentro de un aula._

 _-Recuerda lo que practicamos._

 _-Si, sí._

 _-¿Sunset Shimmer?- preguntó una pony terrestre junto con una unicornio de melena verde un poco mayor ingresando al aula cuando Sunset se lanzó de rodillas al suelo con cascos delanteros juntos para empezar a rogar:_

 _-¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Me he portado bien, digan que sí!_

 _-¡Sunny!- se quejó Moon White ceñudo._

 _-¡Lo siento, me puse nerviosa!- se excusó poniéndose de nuevo en sus cuatro patas._

 _-Dijiste que no lo estabas._

 _-¡¿Cómo no estarlo?! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa que digan que no!_

 _-¡Qué pesimista!_

 _-¡No lo soy, sólo pienso en todas la posibilidades y el que digan "no" es una de ellas!_

 _-¿Y ahora cómo te tomarán en serio para que te den permiso?_

 _-¡No me regañes, no eres mi patrón!_

 _-¡Pero en serio quiero que vengas conmigo!_

 _-¡Si sigues así no iré a ningún lado contigo, lunático!_

 _-¡Sunny, ponte seria!_

 _-¡Estoy seria, tú que te crees maduro porque tienes diez! ¡Los cumplo también en dos meses más!_

 _-¡No es cierto! ¡Me comporto normal!_

 _-¡Agghh! ¿Ves? ¡Y aparte eres terco!_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo soy!_

 _-¡Sí lo eres!_

 _-¡Basta!_

 _-¡No, basta tú!_

 _-¡Tú!_

 _-¡Tú!_

 _-¡Eres una molestia! ¿Qué fue lo que te vi para que seas mi amigo?_

 _-Y tú una amargada, no sé por qué fui tan insistente en querer ser tu amigo._

 _-¿Es en serio esa pregunta? ¡Tan sólo mírame!_

 _-Agghh. Qué petulante a veces olvido que eres._

 _-¡Así me quieres! ¡Hum!_

 _-¡Bueno, lunático así también me quieres! – y la imitó -. ¡Hum!_

 _-Jajajajajajaja- fue la carcajada que se escuchó e interrumpió la inocente pelea. Ambos arrugaron la frente confundidos para mirar a las adultas._

 _-Sunset, tranquila- habló la más joven mientras su acompañante aún seguía riendo -, acabamos de hablar con los progenitores del joven Moon White- aclaró para sonreírse -. Ha pasado un año ya desde que conocemos a esta familia y has tenido avances positivos en cuanto a tu actitud así que…sí, te daremos la autorización para que vayas con ellos a Ponyville para el Nightmare Night._

 _-¡¿En serio?!- corearon ambos para mirarse y levantar sus cascos para chocarlos entre sí._

 _-¿Ves?- exclamó Sunset moviendo su cabeza para hacer danzar su melena ondulada -. Te dije que todo saldría bien…y tú andabas preocupado…_

 _-¡Sunny!- reclamó divertido entre risa"._

-¿Moon White?- lo llamó Minuette cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. La unicornio tenía los ojos alarmados y su ceño fruncido al verlo temblar entre dormido y con un aspecto peor que hace un par de horas atrás, con su rostro muy pálido. -. Hey, compañero, despierta- lo animó meneándolo un poco para dejar abrir la boca de sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo demasiado caliente y se vencía fácilmente-. Okey, amigo, vamos, debemos ir al hospital. No me gusta esto.

-¿Twilight?- balbuceó moviendo lentamente sus párpados, con la vista distorsionada y la cabeza demasiado pesada, más bien, todo el cuerpo lo sentía así, pesado, sin poder moverlo realmente, sintiéndolo ausente, sin control. Sentía cierto dolor en su pecho, sin saber bien si era porque realmente le dolía el corazón, o era por sólo mencionar aquel nombre.

-Soy Minuette- le susurró ya más preocupada y el sólo escuchar su voz y la corrección, él no evitó mostrar decepción y dejó cerrar los ojos de nuevo con un fuerte ceño, respirando como si le costara.

-Dile que lo siento- murmuró abatido y su cuerpo se relajó de golpe, aplastándose ya sin moverse de la cama y literal, lanzar un último suspiro abatido.

-¡Moon White!- se desesperó la unicornio y le quitó las sábanas de encima para sacudirlo -. ¡Hey! ¡Moon White, Moon White! ¡Reacciona!- lo llamaba pero el cuerpo sólo se iba hacia atrás, queriendo desperrararmse de vuelta a la cama- .No...No...- entró en desesperación para levitarlo y ponerlo sobre su lomo y cubrirlo con la sábana de nuevo.

No importa cuánto pesara, resistió bien el peso sobre su lomo manteniéndolo también con su magia. Salió de su casa y gritó desesperada que se detuviera una carreta, para esto un pasajero detuvo al chofer al ver la emergencia y los dejó subir.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó el unicornio que iba a bordo mientras veía cómo ella acomodaba a Moon White a su lado, con la sábana sobre sus hombros, cubriéndolo, tal si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé!- exclamó desesperada sin evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de impotencia y susto. -. No estaba tan mal cuando lo dejé dormir, ¡Se lo juro! Hasta hablamos, nos reímos un poco y todo, yo…- se interrumpió para soltar un jadeo lamentoso cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

 _-"Minuette…- la llamó -…yo he estado intentando un hechizo de tiempo"._

-No, no.

 _-"¡Eso es genial!- celebró con una amplia sonrisa -. Twilight debe estar construyéndote un altar- bromeó._

 _-Ella no lo sabe._

 _-Ooh. ¿Y por qué?_

 _-Porque no tengo la fuerza para ejecutarlo"._

 _-_ ¿Tú…?- decía, cruzando ideas.

 _-"Minuette…-suspiró cerrando los ojos -. ¿Sabes cómo terminé enfermo? Haciendo esfuerzo por un hechizo._

 _-¿Ah?- dudó -. ¿Cómo? No entiendo. No he oído de alguien que se enferme por usar un hechizo._

 _-Pues…ya lo conoces"._

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!- lo acusó con rabia entre sus lágrimas al cuerpo inconsciente que descansa apegado a su lado. -. ¡¿Intentaste hacer el hechizo de tiempo, verdad?!

 _-"¿Twilight?_

 _-Soy Minuette._

 _-Dile que lo siento"._

-¡Torpe, tonto, unicornio testarudo!- se descargó con mucho reproche y coraje para después abrazarlo -. Eres muy cerrado y muy reservado en tu vida. Pero éramos amigos. Pudiste confiar en mí. Advertirme mejor… Si algo malo te pasa…- no terminó la frase, sólo para tratar de menguar su llanto y poder estar concentrada para cuando llegaran al hospital.

…

 **¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, sopresa! ¡Un nuevo cap seguido del otro! xD Sé que dije que estaría para dos semanas pero… tuve el tiempo, la inspiración y ¡Salió otro cap para deleitar! Lo que debo anunciar que el próximo capítulo ya será del todo en el baile así que… ¡Más vale prepárense! xD porque se viene ¡Locuras, dramas, revelaciones y más!**

 **Pasen una buena semana, los quiero xD *Sí, ando muy contenta aunque no debería de estarlo con ese final...pero me agradó como quedó, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?***

 **¡Y Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	21. Lo Inevitable,Y la Fiesta Recién Empieza

**Lo Inevitable:**

" **Y la fiesta recién empieza"**

Eran las siete y media de la noche, y ya la mitad de la escuela estuviera en camino para llegar al tan esperado baile de fin de semestre. Las votaciones a Princesa y Príncipe del baile concluían a las nueve de la noche y aunque no lo pariecese, las votaciones que más cambiaban eran la de Príncipe. Tal parece que esta nueva tradición había emocionado más al alumnado y chicos como Caramel, ya sentía la corona sobre su cabeza para ser recordado como el primer Príncipe de Canterlot High.

-Es decir…¡Soy el mariscal de campo!

-Lo sé, querido- le seguía la corriente Rarity con una sonrisa divertida mientras estaban en el asiento de atrás de un bonito auto negro con un chofer para la ocasión.

El joven usaba un elegante traje negro con una corbata azul claro…escogido por la propia Rarity para que combinara con su vestido strapple del mismo color, con lentejuelas en el área del tronco y una larga falda de tela opaca pero al estar cubierta de una tela transparente con puntos brillantes, le daba el toque distinguido y propio de la modista, luciendo sólo de accesorios un fino collar con un dije de una piedra que pareciera un diamante, un par de aretes a juego y zapatos plateados de tacón.

Apenas el chico la miró cruzar la entrada de su casa para dirigirse al auto, no pudo evitar contemplar lo hermosa que estaba y hacérselo saber, robándole una sonrisa y que ella aprobara su apariencia también. Aunque sólo irían al baile juntos, sin compromiso a algo más, estaban contentos de tener la compañía del otro como pareja, pues se agradaban mucho y tenían ciertas semejanzas en su personalidad.

Antes de que empezara a llegar gente, Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich arreglaban la decoración de último minuto. El gimnasio estaba completamente iluminado por focos de color lila y una enorme bola disco giraba reflejando pequeñas luces dando un ambiente relajado pero a la vez divertido. Pinkie estaba en la ubicación del Dj, donde Vinyl terminaba de arreglar sus controles y esta vez tenía acompañante. Octavia Melody estaba en la cabina con ella haciéndole compañía y ansiosa por reproducir la melodía que ambas estuvieron trabajando toda la semana para esta ocasión. La chelista lucía un vestido plateado sencillo y elegante al cuerpo con su cabello lacio recogido en una larga cola que descansaba sobre un hombro, como si iba a dar un concierto con una orquesta, haciendo contraste con Vinyl, quien tenía su desbaratado y rebelde cabello de siempre, un vestido de falda corta de color fuscia neón, que con la tenue oscuridad brillaba fúlgido como el labial amarillo neón que usaba.

-Parece la sonrisa flotante del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas- comentó risueña Pinkie Pie, con su peinado más loco que nunca y usando, como siempre, el color rosa en su vestido pomposo con cinturón negro y un collar de globos. Muy festiva lucía, como siempre.

-¡Pinkie, llegó Sonata!- avisó Cheese desde la tarima y ocultarse tras las cortinas para acomodar detalles del sonido.

El joven no usaba un traje de color negro, o azul, u otro color típico para los bailes. Usaba uno de color amarillo brillante, camisa negra y cortaba blanca con diseño de trozos de queso. Algo peculiar y raro pero puesto en él…la verdad se veía bien, elegante y sin perder su estilo.

Pinkie no pudo evitar borrar un poco la sonrisa al voltear y ver como el rostro de Sonata contrastaba con aquel sutil maquillaje de sombras claras y labial rosa, usando un vestido rojo de corset y falda corta globo que hacía juego con su piel azul claro. Un vestido que fue obsequiado por Rarity. No importa la manera de actuar o apariencia de jovencita que tenía, el cuerpo de Sonata estaba por de más desarrollado, de cintura pronunciada, el ceñido del vestido moldeaba la silueta de sus pechos medianamente grandes, y sus piernas lucían largas y atractivas con aquella falda, un cuerpo muy coqueto sin querer serlo, propio de su raza.

No usaba su típica cola de caballo, dejándolo suelto y su cabello había crecido un poco. Tenía un simple peinado a un lado con una diadema rosa. Se veía realmente encantadora y su carita algo marchita la hacía dar cierto aire simplemente adorable.

Pinkie Pie sabía la razón de su humor apagado, y es que cuando fue con Rain Shinning y ella a encontrar a Las Dazzlings, no estaban en el departamento que solían usar. El casero dijo que las obligó a dejar la pieza pues no pagaban la renta y eran muy problemáticas. Eso había pasado hace un mes y medio más o menos. Sonata lo había tomado muy mal. En realidad se puso a llorar.

-Hey…- la llamó Pinkie Pie acercándose con una sonrisa alentadora -…¿Lista para tu debut?

-Supongo…- murmuró forzando una sonrisa entre sus cejas curvadas.

-Sonata. Las encontraremos- la esperanzó aunque eso no animó mucho a su amiga.

-Pero también no probamos si puedo ayudar a Sunset- lamentó bajando la mirada -. Siempre termino siendo una…

-No te atrevas a decir "inútil"- la reprendió con suavidad y Sonata levantó sus ojos cerezas dulcemente tristes hacia ella -. Eres parte de nuestro equipo y sin duda, tu colaboración y ayuda nos han dado algunas pistas. Además eres una voluntaria valiosa dentro de la Casa Hogar, todos te quieren y admiran mucho- le sonrió -. Así que no, no eres una inútil

-Pinkie…- suavizó una sonrisa para abrazarla fuerte.

-Y descuida- agregó respondiéndole el abrazo -. Pues con Sunset, tendremos que hacer el intento directamente con ella- sonrió para apartarse y levantándole un poco la cabeza para que le viera mejor la sonrisa -. Vamos, anímate, vas a cantar ante todos por primera vez como la Sonata Dusk reformada- elevó la sonrisa juguetona -. Y frente a Rain Shinning.

-Ah…sí…-murmuró levantando una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada con un sutil sonrojo, cosa que Pinkie no quiso dejar por desapercibido.

-Sonata…dime la verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida -. ¿Sientes algo por él?

-¿Sentir?- dudó mirándola atentamente.

-Ya sabes…¿Te gusta?

-¡NO!- contestó enseguida frunciendo el ceño -. Es imposible. Yo no puedo sentir eso, Pinkie.

-¿Y cómo sabes si sientes amor o no, si nunca antes lo habías sentido?- le hizo ver -. Tal vez no sea "amor amor", pero es un comienzo si sientes un cariño diferente hacia él, si te atrae y te hace feliz diferente a como lo hago yo o los demás.

-Pero tú me haces muy feliz- le dijo como si fuese imposible quererla menos -. Eres con quien mejor me llevo. Nunca nadie me había comprendido como lo haces tú. Nunca haces malas caras cuando creo decir algo tonto, juegas conmigo, me llevas la corriente. Sabes calmarme y siempre eres atenta conmigo- decía tomándole las manos, pensativa -. Tú… eres la persona que más me hace feliz en este mundo- exclamó arrugando la frente, manteniéndole la mirada -. ¿Y no es ese el amor? ¿Felicidad?- preguntó confundida como admirada mientras Pinkie Pie parpadeaba, empezando a sentirse algo cohibida y vacilante por dónde iba cuando se petrificó al ver a Sonata cerrando los ojos con fuerza y…la besó.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- chilló Pinkie Pie sin casi pensarlo apenas sintió sus labios y su cabello esponjado se puso lacio y su color rosa se opacó -. ¡SONATA!- reclamó apartándose hacia atrás con un ceño -. ¡ACABAS…DE…ROBARME MI PRIMER BESO!- rugió -. ¡DEBÍA SER CHEESE!

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó el chico saliendo por allí jalando unos cables mientras Vinyl y Octavia se habían quedado heladas siendo el único público que vio el beso.

-Yo…yo…- jadeó Sonata descomponiendo el rostro y vidriándole los ojos de golpe sacudiendo la cabeza confundida -. ¡No entiendo esto!- lloriqueó cerrando fuerte los ojos para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Sonata?- la llamó Pinkie que al escuchar su llanto, su cabello regresó esponjoso de nuevo y recuperó su color rosa normal -. ¡Sonata!- volvió a llamarla yendo tras ella y las primeras parejas empezaban a llegar.

…

Bonbon se miraba al espejo de su cuarto, mirándose realmente cómoda y aprobando el vestido que usaría, uno color blanco, en el que en el área del tronco era completamente de encaje que cubría las zonas necesarias, como sus bustos, que compartía con una tela traslúcida blanca, aquella que se usa mucho ahora en la ropa femenina. Tenía una cinta blanca en su cintura, partiendo el vestido moldeando su figura y dejaba caer una cola larga que llegaba hasta el piso, de la misma tela traslúcida blanca con varias capas de la delgada tela para llegar un color completo blanco.

Estaba muy elegante, femenina, dándole ese aire típico dulce aunque su personalidad no lo era tanto. Tenía una sombra oscura en sus párpados y labial rosa en su boca, con un peinado completamente recogido, alto, con un cerquillo en su frente.

-Oh, Sweetie- jadeó conmovida la voz de su madre que la escuchó tras ella. Bonbon se dejó voltear para ver a la mujer con una mano en la boca, mirando de pies a cabeza a su única hija. -. Estás…realmente preciosa- aludió con la voz suave, casi pudiendo sentir que se le vidriaban los ojos.

-Gracias- se limitó en decir con aquella voz seria mientras caminaba hacia su peinadora y recogía su bolso.

-Querida, me hubiera gustado tanto que tuvieras pareja para este baile- admitió para sacudir la cabeza y levantar la cámara que tenía entre sus manos -. Pero no importa. Algún día alguien apreciará a mi Muñeca- agregó para tomarle una foto desprevenida.

-Mamá- le llamó la atención con un suspiro, dándole la cara y su madre levantó la mirada hacia ella. Bonbon se la quedó mirando, debatiéndoselo con la barbilla tiesa hasta suspirar resignada -. Sí tengo pareja.

-¡¿Qué?!- se emocionó levantando la sonrisa para fruncir el ceño -. ¡Sweetie Drops! ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarle semejante hito en tu vida a tu madre?- reclamó.

-Ah…- se limitó en decirle encogiéndose de hombros para caminar en su dirección, sólo para salir del cuarto mientras escuchaba a su madre tras suyo.

-¡Vamos, dime! ¿Vendrá a recogerte? ¡Debes hacerlo pasar! ¡Prometo comportarme!- decía para tirar un chillido de emoción -. ¡Con razón te esmeraste tanto para arreglarte en esta ocasión y es que estás bellísima! ¡Realmente debe gustarte!

Bonbon cerró los ojos con un suspiro sin parar su andar.

-No, no vendrá recogerme. Nos veremos en el baile directamente.

-¡¿Por qué?!- reprochó tal niña disgustada -. Sweetie, debo conocerlo. Más por curiosidad, debo aprobar tu pareja. No vaya ser un…

-¡Por favor!- ironizó con una risa deteniéndose para darse la vuelta -. Mamá… ¿Con quién tratas? ¡Estoy a un paso de tener permiso para matar! ¡Los demás deben de temer de mí no yo de ellos!

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- exclamó ya más seria -. Sweetie, no importa cuán me tengas apartada de tu vida, tengo el derecho y el deber de saber a quién escoges para estar en tu vida. Soy tu madre.

-Descuida, "madre"- le sonrió con cierta bufa-. Tú ya la conoces- se dio la vuelta y sacó el seguro de la puerta principal -. Es Cherry Crash. Estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses- la miró sobre el hombro -. Por si no quedó claro…soy gay- salió y cerró la puerta. -. Okey. Ya está hecho- suspiró y caminó hacia el ascensor, para al levantar la mano para presionar el botón, sus oídos se agudizaron y dejó la mano estirada para dejar que un pie bloqueara la barra donde estaban los botones.

-¡¿Eres gay?!- salió la pregunta casi escupida de admiración tras suyo mientras veía aun levantada la pierna de su madre sobre la pared al lado del ascensor.

-Sip- se limitó en contestar sin voltearse, sintiendo como se le enrojecían las orejas, con cierta vergüenza en pasar por esto.

-¡No puedes soltar semejante cosa e irte así como así!- reclamó apartando la pierna y la tomara de un hombro para hacerla voltear y mirar su ojos serios como dolidos sobre los de ella -. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Sinceramente no sabía, y la verdad…- encogió los hombros sacudiendo la cabeza y entrecerrándole los ojos -. ¿Te incumbe?- preguntó y Floral retrocedió un poco la cabeza, dolida.

-Me incumbe porque me hubiera gustado que te acercaras a mí y me lo dijeras con confianza, saber cómo te sentías, si tenías miedo, si pensabas mal de mí, que me necesitabas- reclamaba en reproche y enojada, más por la revelación, era la forma en que se lo dijo y la falta de confianza. Le dolía tanto ser un cero a la izquierda en su vida.

-No te necesito- obvió con una sonrisa cómica.

-¡No me importa! ¡Soy tu madre, te duela o no!

-¡Oh, pues me duele que lo seas, Agente Ingenious Force!- la nombró en un fuerte susurro, con su verdadero nombre, no siendo Floral Kitting.

-Bonbon- le reclamó -. No ahora. Ya lo hablamos.

-No te incumbe mi vida- resopló dándole la espalda y presionando el botón del ascensor -. Es decir, sólo soy un tapete del montaje de tu vida y tú de la mía.

-Bonbon...

-Yo no tuve mamá. Sólo una agente que se casó con otro por orden de su Superior y tuvieron que tener un hijo para darle el toque final al montaje que la Agencia les solicitó en su vida falsa - las puertas del ascensor se abrieron -. Una que peleaba con papá porque se "involucró" demasiado en su vida falsa. En mí- entró al ascensor y miró a su madre con una sonrisa ácida de lado -. ¿Necesitarte? Tú me enseñaste a no necesitar a nadie y no esperar nada. Recién fui tu hija cuando murió papá. Recién decidiste saber que existía muy aparte de la función que teníamos que dar- le frunció el ceño -. ¿Pues sabes?…fue demasiado tarde- y las puertas se cerraron.

…

¿Qué tanto le podían sudar las manos? ¿O qué tanto el corazón podría latir ansioso, casi derribándole el pecho? Sentía un frío que le cubría toda la línea de la espalda. Sus labios se secaban, le costaba tragar saliva y sentía que su voz la había perdido, en especial cuando un muy buen enternado, pero alto, fortachón y estricto Bicmac, abrió la puerta en cuanto Thunderlane la golpeó.

-Bue-buenas noches- titubeó el joven intimidado ante la mirada seria del hermano mayor de Applejack, sólo para aclararse la garganta y botar el aire, para tragar seguridad y ponerse recto en un intento de estar a su altura, aunque inútil, el granjero le daba ventaja unos diez centímetros al menos -. Buenas noches, Bicmac. Vine a recoger a Applejack.

-¿Recoger? ¿Qué será ella? ¿Una jaba de sidra? ¿Un canasto de manzanas?

-Por supuesto que no- se defendió frunciendo un poco el ceño. -. Es sólo uno de tus tesoros que puedo asegurar cuidaré, porque…-miró a un lado, sonrojado -…se convirtió en el mío también.

-Eso fue asquerosamente cursi.

-Lo sé. ¿Lo siento?

-Aprobado.

-¿En serio?- se ilusionó con ojos brillantes.

-No.

-Oooww- lamentó.

-Sólo bromeo- sonrió el pelinaranja sacudiéndole el hombro -. Pero espero no bromearas al decir que la cuidarás.

-No, para nada. Soy una persona muy seria.

-…

-…

-…

-Sí…tampoco lo creí, ¡Pero sabes a lo que me refiero y soy sincero!- se defendió determinado y Bicmac soltó una risa sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Eso fue lo que te habrá visto en ti?- le preguntó pero más a sí mismo.

-Más vale lo dejes tranquilo- se escuchó la voz de Applejack a la par de unos pasos que se acercaban y Bicmac se hacía a un lado de la puerta -. No quiero que ande toda la noche cuidando sus pasos paranoico por si se te ocurre una amenaza- concluyó apareciendo con una sonrisa divertida frente a la entrada de la puerta.

Applejack lucía un sencillo vestido de seda color verde esmeralda, que hacían juego con sus ojos. Sus mangas que se cruzaban en su pecho se anudaban tras su cuello, con un corte en su cintura y una cola larga que por la tela de seda, tenía una suave caída liviana que se movía con el menor movimiento, bailando. Su cabello rubio resaltaba sobre el color del vestido, con un trenzado cruzando a pocos centímetros de la orilla de su frente, luciéndose como una diadema. Unas pequeñas argollas doradas decoraban sus orejas y lucía zapatillas doradas con un tacón muy pequeño, siendo ella de usar muy poco este tipo de zapatos. Un muy sencillo maquillaje con sus labios de un bajo color rojo, rímel y tal vez un poco de base que no dejaba ocultar sus mejillas pecosas.

-Applejack…- la nombró Thunderlane con la mirada suavizada en la joven vaquera -. Applejack…Applejack…Apple…

-¿Me estás invocando o asegurando que ese es mi nombre?- le interrumpió con diversión elevando la sonrisa. -. También te ves bien- comentó mirando el traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, aunque su intención era darle una simple vista, sus ojos se posaron un poco más de lo que planeó, percatándose el cómo el traje se había ajustado a su cuerpo y cambiado la apariencia. En serio, no se veía mal.

-Ajám- carraspeó ciertamente incomodado Bicmac, sacando del trance a los dos y Applejack le frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, pues, no te quedes ahí parado. Toma la foto para la abuela Smith.

-Oh, déjame pasar a saludarle- exclamó Thunderlane.

-La pobre se quedó dormida en su mecedora- le contó rodando los ojos. Tan común de su abuela.

Ambos posaron frente a la granja que más de una vez ha pasado por una mano de pintura roja y reconstrucción. Bicmac tomó algunas fotos y después los dejó tranquilos, es decir, se metió a la casa.

-No quiero sonar…exigente pero…no veo el auto- exclamó Applejack caminando a orillas de donde estaba la calle.

-¿Auto? ¿En serio?- le preguntó para llevarse dos dedos a la boca para chiflear, saliendo detrás de los árboles y arbustos frente a la calle, un hombre que tiraba de dos caballos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula.

-¡Iremos montando a caballo!

-¿Qué?- aún no salía del asombro.

-Pues hay un camino entre el bosque detrás de la escuela. Podemos ir montados a caballos hasta allí sin perdernos y lo mejor… ¡Sin tránsito! ¿Qué dices?

-Pues…- aun decía incrédula para elevar bastante la sonrisa-. ¡Yeehaa!- se emocionó -. ¡Hablas mi idioma, Dulzura!- exclamó entusiasta palmándole fuerte la espalda, haciéndolo hasta irse para adelante.

-¿En serio?- sonrió con orgullo.

-¡Claro que sí! Creo que primero aprendí montar a caballo que caminar- rió -. No pensé que sabías montar a caballo- comentó y él dejó abrir los ojos.

-¡Sabía que me había olvidado de algo!

-Thunderlane…-suspiró con una sonrisa conmovida -. Descuida, te ayudaré. Así que tranquilo- calmó para ver que no pasaba más autos y cruzar la calle sin borrar ambos una misma emocionada sonrisa.

…

El sonido de un claxon le llamó la atención. Rainbow Dash salió de su casa de inmediato de mala gana. Hasta no se molestó en hacer gran cosa para arreglarse, usando el mismo peinado desbaratado, un vestido strapple color lila de falta corta con una de esas botas largas. Nada más. Por más que intentó persuadir a sus amigas para que no insistieran en convencerla de ir al baile, terminó aceptando para que la dejaran en paz, en especial lo decía por Pinkie Pie.

No se sorprendió de ver una larga limosina negra estacionada, pues Trixie Lulamoon dijo que vendría a recogerla para irse juntas; además había pedido alquilar la limosina para cuando todavía sus planes se mantenían en pie. Suspiró y caminó hacia el transporte. Pero apenas abrió la puerta, un bullicio entusiasmado la hizo respingar y retroceder al ver a Trixie no estaba sola. Lyra Heartstring, Berry Punch y Carrot Top estaban adentro haciendo ruido emocionadas al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rainbow.

-¡Aquí estamos las solteras y sin parejas!- exclamó Trixie asomándose de su asiento.-. Bueno, lo que alcanzamos…

-Pe-pero…- titubeó.

-¡Oh, vamos, Rainbow!- dijo Berry levantando un vaso pequeño con contenido transparente pero de fuerte olor -. ¿Quién quiere su primera vez?- y todas se las quedaron mirando, con Carrot tapándose los oídos sonrojada -. Su primera vez tomando alcohol- aclaró con obviedad torciendo los ojos y se tomó de golpe del vaso -. Oh…era para ti, cierto, jejeje, viejo hábito, ¡Te serviré otro!

-Trixie- dijo Rainbow empezando a sonreír. -. ¿Tú hiciste…?

-No, no, no. Trixie no lo hizo sola- comentó risueña saliendo de la limosina y Rainbow Dash aspiró de sorpresa y se empezó a reír.

-¡La maldición del uniforme!- exclamó señalándola en carcajadas.

-¡Era parte de nuestro plan, ¿recuerdas?!- exclamó divertida y meneó sus caderas, haciendo bailar su falda corta de tablones del uniforme de porrista que usaba en lugar de vestido -. ¡Todos lamentarán no haber invitado a la gran, poderosa y sensual porrista Trixie Lulamoon!- exclamó con pose de reina del mundo y la tomó de la muñeca para hacerla entrar de una vez. -. Las Rainbooms ayudaron a reclutar lo más pronto posible a chicas sin parejas.

-Yo siempre tengo parejas- dijo Berry con una sonrisa levantando ambas cejas, luciendo un vestido plateado de falda bombacha-. Pero son de tragos.

-Pero Lyra tiene a Bicmac- observó Rainbow y Heartstring arrugó la frente, contrastando con el vestido al cuerpo de falda corta pegada a sus piernas, de lentejuelas doradas que hacían juego con sus ojos.

-Eh…terminamos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Terminó contigo o terminaste con él?

-¿Eso importa?

-¡Sí!- corearon todas.

-Ah…yo…terminé con él.

-¡Uuuh!- volvieron a corear.

-¿Y cómo se siente terminar con alguien?- preguntó Berry para beber del vaso servido, -. ¡Diablos! ¡Lo olvidé de nuevo! Te serviré otro Rainbow.

-Muy triste- murmuró Lyra bajando la mirada con las cejas curvadas.

-Toma, amiga- le dijo Berry pasándole una botella-. Bebe del pico. Te sentirás mejor- exclamó confiada y Lyra parpadeó sin tomarla.

-¿Qué rayos andas sirviendo, Berry?

-Vodka.

-¡Rayos, Punch! Empecemos con algo más ligero- se quejó Trixie. -. Por algo te pago.

-No me pagas.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Te pagué porque quisiste cobrar por ser nuestra bartender!

-Ah…sí…te sacaste unos billetes del brasier.

-¿Del brasier?- dudó Carrot.

-No negociemos cuando tengo resaca- murmuró Berry. -. Entonces, ¿No quieren vodka aun?

-¡No!

-Pufff. Me hace falta Cherry en sus tiempos mozos- se quejó abriendo el minibar.

-Yo sólo quiero mi soda. Gracias- exclamó Carrot. Su cabello ondulado había sido planchado y usaba una gabardina rosa sobre su vestido.

-¿Por qué invitaste a Carrot Top?- le dijo Rainbow Dash a Trixie. -. No creo que sea de estas salidas.

-Porque nos ayudó en el plan. Además, es un amor.

-Awww. Gracias Trixie- se sonrojó la pelinaranja conmovida.

-Pero sí estás bien con este ambiente, ¿no?- preguntó Berry sacando una botella pequeña marrón.

-Mientras estemos juntas- dijo parpadeando suave levantando una sonrisa tierna -, siempre estaré bien.

-Mi kokoro- jadeó Lyra.

-¡Aghhh! Eso fue asqueroso- jadeó Rainbow llevándose una mano al pecho -. Pero me llegó.

-¿Quién de aquí ha probado cerveza?- preguntó Berry.

-…

-…

-…

-…-se escuchó el sorbo de Carrot bebiendo del sorbete la soda.

-Santurronas-tosió Berry -. ¿Pues quién se bautiza?

-Yo digo que Rainbow- opinó Lyra.

-Yo opinó que Lyra- replicó Raindow -. ¿No eres la que acaba de romper con alguien?

-¿Seré el mono de circo de la noche?- se quejó ella.

-¡Me gusta el circo!- opinó Carrot anchando la sonrisa.

-¡Que beba! ¡Que beba!- empezó a cantar Rainbow y le siguió trixie, después Berry. Carrot se limitó en escudarse en su vaso.

-Aghh- reclamó Lyra y cogió la botella, recibiendo las miradas expectante de las demás. Torció los ojos y dio un sorbo.

-¿Y? ¿Y? ¿A qué sabe?- pregunto Rainbow mientras Lyra sonaba la boca al saborear entrecerrando sus ojos para concentrarse y hacer un gesto.

-Sabe…a viejo.

-Jajaja no pues, ¿te andas levantando maduritos?- se divirtió Berry y Lyra bebió otro sorbo.

-¡Le gustó!- se carcajeó Rainbow -. Pásame una a mí.- le dijo a Berry.

-¿Normal o dieta?

-¿Me ves gorda?

-Entonces dieta.

-¡Berry!

-Jajajaja- rió pasándole una normal y miró a otra -. Tú, Triunfos Robados.

-¿Le hablas a Trixie?- dudó Lulamoon.

-Sí, bailarina.

-Porrista.

-Lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-¿Quieres cerveza?

-Mmmm, ¿Trajiste vino?- interrogó y todas la miraron -. ¡¿Qué?!

-Tenía que salir con sus bebidas sofisticadas- resopló Dash.

-¡Silencio!- bramó ella para volver a mirar a Berry -. ¡Dame la cerveza!

-Sale una.

-¿Tienes copa?

-…

-¡Lulamoon! ¡¿Guardas dinero en tu brasier! ¡En tu brasier!- hizo enfásis Rainbow -. ¿Por qué sales hecha la Señorita Lulamoon ahora?

-Agghhh- se quejó tomando la botella de Berry y se llevó a la boca enseguida, sólo para agrandar los ojos y escupirla al azar hacia adelante, sólo salpicando pocas gotas a ellas. -. ¡Sabe a viejo!

-Se los dije- exclamó Lyra para tomar de su botella, hacer mala cara y volver a tomar -. Pero le vas cogiendo el gusto.

-Es muy amargo para Trixie- dijo estirando la botella -. A Trixie le gusta las dulces.

-Ooojojojojo- disfrutó reír Berry mientras recogía la cerveza -. Esas son las amagadoras.

-¿Ah?

-Son dulces que no sientes el alcohol y sin darte cuenta estás borracha.

-Ah…- titubeó Trixie recordando su borrachera en Londres. Había bebido solo las dulces -. Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¡Silencio!

-¿Te gusta mandar a callar a la gente, no?

-¡Silencio!

-Sí, así parece.

-Jajaja sabe raro- rió Rainbow Dash tras beber de su botella -. ¡Sabe a adultez!

-¿Entonces el plan es beber camino al baile?- preguntó Lyra meneando su botella.

-En realidad daremos una vuelta por la ciudad- sonrió Trixie -. Probaremos los tragos que trajo Berry y…

-¡Yo soy Berry!- saludó la pelimorada dejando de beber de golpe de su botella.

-¿Ya te está cogiendo el trago?

-Claro que no…- fingió.

-Viene de otra fiesta- dijo Carrot masticando el hielo que había en su bebida y Berry le arrugó la frente.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- preguntó y Carrot le sonrió.

-¿Adiviné? ¿Hay soda de uva?

-¿Van a dejar hablar a Trixie?- se quejó para aclarar la garganta -. Como Trixie decía…vamos a probar las bebidas en un paseo por la ciudad y obedeceremos las penitencias que Pinkie Pie y Rarity- decía alzando un bolsa con papelitos dentro –preparó para nosotras. Debo agregar que ni Trixie sabe lo que hay dentro así que para todas es la sorpresa.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar a Pinkie Pie escribir las penitencias?- le preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Es creativa- dijo sacudiendo la bolsa -. ¿Quién mete mano?

-La virgen- exclamó Berry y las tres levantaron las manos. -. Pffff. Santurronas. Una de las penitencias debe ser perderla con el chofer de la limosina. ¿Es guapo?

-¡Nadie tocará a Driver!- se quejó Trixie y miró a Rainbow -. Tú, mete la mano.

-Oookey- exclamó para tomar de su botella, hacer mala cara y meter la mano en la bolsa. -. Esto será genial- chilló para sacar la mano y desenvolver el papel -. "Buena idea Berry. Que alguien pierda la virginidad con el chofer de la limosina"- leyó para alzar la cabeza -. ¡Esto fue obra de Pinkie Pie! ¡Exijo otra!

-No me lo digas dos veces- gruñó Trixie estirándole la bolsa.

-A ver…- decía Rainbow con la mano de nuevo en la bolsa y sacó el papel -. "¿Cómo sería tu proposición de matrimonio de ensueño?"- leyó para mirar a las tres -. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Rarity?

-¡Ya contesta esa!- le dijo Lyra.

-Aghh. De acuerdo. Eh…¡Yo qué sé! No pienso en esas cosas. Supongo que nada cursi. Nada de música. Nada de ponerse de rodillas. Ni flores. Ni anillo. Nada elegante. Nada de carita de perro arrepentido. Ni un monólogo de lo maravilloso que es el amor.

-Eres jodida. ¿Cómo Soarin pidió ser tu novia?- dudó Berry y la pregunta fue como una daga al corazón para Rainbow.

-Ah…Bueno…lo fuimos cuando nos besamos mientras comíamos donas viendo en mute un documental de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hablando de Hitler.

-…- se intercambiaron miradas las cuatro.

-A eso llamo romance- ironizó Lyra.

-Lo fue- murmuró Rainbow con la mirada ausente y suspirar. Carrot torció el gesto. Su amiga, Roseluck, era pareja de Soarin, y según observaba, ella no se sentía agusta siéndolo. No había que verlo dos veces y comprobar que Rainbow aun siente algo por él. Lo lamentó por Roseluck, pero veía lo mismo en el chico.

-Bueno…- llamó la atención Trixie -. Berry, probamos la cerveza. ¿Qué otra más tienes?

-Ya déjense de santurradas y prueben el vodka- se quejó sacando la botella.

-Un solo dolor. Va- dijo Trixie.

-Mientras que Carrot sea que saque la siguiente penitencia- dijo Rainbow más animada -. Ya que no bebes, al menos participa de una vez.

-Está bien- sonrió metiendo la mano enseguida y leyó: -. "Pídele la hora a un transeúnte…".

-¿Nada más? ¿Eso es todo?- se quejó Berry pasando los pequeños vasos a las demás.

-"Pídele la hora a un transeúnte…mientras corres en círculos a su alrededor".

-Jajaja. Te verás ridícula- rió Berry y se llevó el pico de la botella de vodka para un trago rápido.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-¡Trixie!- se quejó Rainbow -. Tiene que hacerlo.

-Pero es Carrot. No lo hará- dijo Lyra mientras estiraba su mano para tomar su vaso…pero otra mano se la quitó y la bebió de un sorbo largo. Esa había sido Carrot.

-Claro que lo haré- aseguró, sorprendiendo de las demás y se levantó de su asiento hacia el techo de la limosina -. Trixie, ¿Sabes cómo abrir esta cosa? Elegiré al traseúnte.

Trixie se puso de pie y presionó un botón donde la puerta corrediza del techo se abrió, allí ambas se asomaron.

-Chicas, miren esto- susurró Rainbow a Berry y Lyra, acercándose sigilosamente y le levantó la falda de tablones a Trixie, que aunque usaba short por debajo, era corto, mostrando su Cutie Mark -. ¿No es lindo?

-¡Aaahhh!- gritó Trixie bajando la mirada y moviendo las piernas -. Maldición, ¿Por qué siempre morboseas a Trixie?

-Ooohhh- murmuraron Lyra y Berry viendo de cerca la Cutie Mark mientras aun Rainbow le mantenía la falda levantada.

-¡BÁJALA!- gritó avergonzada y se bajó de vuelta adentro para darle torpes manotones a Rainbow que respondía muriéndose de risa.

-¡Teníamos público!- exclamó Berry entre risa señalando hacia atrás, y tanto Trixie como Rainbow vieron que el chofer tenía la mirada hacia el parabrisa para mirar en frente pudiéndose ver un poco las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Te odio!- rugió Trixie ceñuda con sus mejillas encendidas y se abalanzó encima de Rainbow.

-¡Hey, arruinas mi vesti…!

-¡Para lo que me importa!- decía desbaratándole el cabello entre la pelea tonta.

-¿Soy la única que siente la necesidad de grabar esto?- preguntó Berry mirando la pelea y levantó la botella a su boca.

-Ya me adelanté- sonrió Lyra con su teléfono grabando la escena.

-¿Ya no haré el reto?- preguntó Carrot bajando la cabeza y vio la pelea -. Apuesto por Rainbow.

-Rainbow- dijo Lyra.

-Lulamoon. El uniforme le da puntos- sintió el calor de la mirada y vio a Carrot y Lyra -. ¿Qué?

-¡Y eso pasa cuando te metes con Trixie Lulamoon!- sentenció quitándose de encima despeinada y ni se diga Rainbow, que tenía la cabeza hecha nido.

-Me batiste el cerebro.

-¡Ja!- triunfó orgullosa y presionó un botón para que se levantara una puerta para bloquear la vista del chofer hacia atrás. -. Trixie debió hacer esto desde el principio.

-En realidad lo hiciste pero yo lo bajé- dijo Berry.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería ver si era guapo- se justificó para sonreírse y decir cantado: -. _Y debo decir que puede hacerme las carreras que quiera cuantas veeeeeeeeeeces deseaaaaaa Laaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

-Berry estás ebria.

-¿Qué? No es cier… ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste ebria?- rió levantando la botella-. Sí, es cierto, ¡Estoy ebria! ¡Yay!- alzó la vista -. Hasta veo muy alta a Carrot. ¡Yuujuu! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el clima allá arriba?

-Ah…me ves alta porque estoy de pie, Berry…

-Bueno, cuida lo que bebemos para llevar el resto al baile- le dijo Trixie.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rainbow Dash admirada -. ¿Cómo…? ¿Lo consiguieron?

-En eso estamos- sonrió Trixie guiñándole un ojo.

…

-¡Cherry, hace ya veinte minutos que vinieron por ti!- exclamó su padre, un hombre de piel celeste claro, ojos cafés y cabello azul al pie de las escaleras -. ¡O bajas o le digo que se vaya nomás!

-¡Papá!- le gritó desde arriba en su cuarto.

-¡Tú sabes que lo haré!

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡La belleza tarda!

-¡Cherry Crash, baja o te bajo!

-¡Aghh!- se descargó mientras se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de un cajón cerrarse, seguido de la puerta y pesados zapatos de tacón aterrizar con fuerza como apresurados desde los pasillos de arriba. Su padre sólo sonrió divertido.

-Así me gusta, Cerecita. Que me obedez…-decía para interrumpirse al ver a su hija bajar las escaleras con prisa.

-¿Crees que es demasiado?- preguntó mientras se pasaba ambas manos en sus pómulos, corriendo el rubor que se había puesto.

Si había demostrado antes lo buena que era maquillándose…para esta noche, sin duda alguna ganaría el título de la mejor maquillista de Canterlot High. Estaba despampanante con ese juego de colores en sus párpados y por supuesto, su infaltable labial rojo en sus labios, realmente hermosa y atractiva, luciendo un vestido cuello halter: de cuello cerrado y con espalda escotada, ajustado en su cintura, resaltando su curva, acompañado de un peinado que dejaba atrás su estilo despeinado y rebelde, acomodando su cabello que era corto al ras atrás y largo adelante, dejándolo de lado, cubriendo un lado del rostro de forma coqueta, complementaba una apariencia elegante pero a la vez seductora, marcando ese estilo de ella de coqueta y segura que ha tenido siempre en su imagen.

-Eres una mujer- fue lo que se le salió a su padre, casi sin aliento con la mirada conmovida sobre su hija, quien lo miró enseguida apenas aterrizó al piso de abajo -. Cherry…ya no eres una niña.

-¿Recién te das cuenta?- se burló sonriéndose.

-Quisiera decir que me recuerdas a tu madre pero…- se interrumpió con una risa nostálgica -….no. Ella era tan quietecita, tan reservada…¿Y tú? ¡Todo lo contrario!- rió, haciendo sonreír más a Cherry -. Tampoco te pareces tanto a mí. Sólo eres…tú. Tan única, tan…tú. Siempre ha sido así y es lo que me encanta de ti- suspiró acercándose para tomarle las manos -. Sí que diste qué hacer Cherry- le reprochó con cierta diversión -. Fuiste una niña muy inquieta, traviesa y berrinchuda. Hiperactiva. Después llegaste a la pubertad y fuiste muy rebelde, altanera y contestona- sacudió la cabeza -. Fuiste adolescente y te enamoraste…- agregó y Cherry enserió su rostro -. Cuántas veces se me partía el alma mientras me tenías afuera al pie de tu cuarto, escuchándote llorar a cántaros por tus parejas. Tener que abrir con llave y encontrarte bocabajo en la cama echa ovillo. Tus escapadas, salidas... - hizo una pausa, rememorando todas por las que tuvo que pasar-. Hubo momentos en que me preguntaba qué hubiera hecho tu madre. Sentía que tal vez podría decir algo mejor. Era mujer, más sensible, creo, supongo. Yo hice lo que pude como padre soltero. Ser tu mejor amigo. Un buen guía. No sólo un buen papá sino…mamá- tiró una risa sintiéndose que le hacía un nudo el garganta -. Te amo tanto, Cerecita- sonrió, compartiendo los ojos vidriosos con Cherry -. Sólo quiero que sepas, que vas a seguir llorando. Habrá gente que va a fallar. Pero tú dale. Adelante. Canaliza esa rebeldía lo más provechosa y correcta posible. Y tienes que ser fuerte. Eres realmente hermosa y encantadora a tu manera. Pasaste tantas evoluciones y aunque sigues creciendo, descubriéndote, no quiero que pierdas tu chispa tan risueña, por nadie. Porque la necesitarás, si quieres aprovechar el regalo de la vida… que sin duda tu madre hasta el último segundo de su tiempo en este mundo, terminó aprovechando lo mejor que pudiera de la vida, dándote a luz.

-Papá…-jadeó y lo abrazó de golpe, con fuerza, sintiendo sus brazos a su alrededor, al hombre que sin importar lo raro que parecía, era quien iba a los eventos del Día de la Madre en la primaria, ayudó a su hija a descubrir, ambos, cómo comprar un brasier, explicarle cómo su cuerpo cambiaría. Pudiera pedirle esos favores a una tía, prima, cualquiera de las mujeres que rodearon a Cherry, sin que una sea su madre. Pero no. No lo quería porque sentía que era su obligación con su doble rol. Quería hacerlo él. Siempre eran los dos. Siempre fueron solamente los dos. Él era lo único que tenía. Su papá mamá. Y en serio ella no le había hecho fácil el trabajo…Lo apretó más fuerte -. Te amo muchísimo. Lamento haber sido un pelo en el trasero.

-¡Cherry! ¡Qué asco! ¿Debías arruinar el momento?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo dije en serio!- contestó apartándose un poco y ambos se miraron con los ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa levantada -. Seré la mujer hermosa, encantadora y fuerte, que quieres que sea.

-Que debes querer ser- le corrigió levantando el rostro para besarle la frente -. Más vale salgas ya. Flash debe estar hasta dormido en el volante- se burló, haciéndola reír.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy.

-Pero antes, Cherry, dime, por favor, a qué hora vas a llegar. En serio no quiero que me digas una hora y pasen tres, cuatro y yo angustiado sin poder pegar el ojo.

-Papá…- suspiró con una sonrisa, culpable. Cuántas veces le había hecho eso, escuchado fastidiada el regaño, sin dedicarse a pensar en los mini infartos con cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj sin saber de ella -. No te preocupes. Te juro que a más tardar medianoche llego. Te doy mi palabra.

-Y creeré en ella- sonrió -. Diviértete.

-Trataré- sinceró, le besó la mejilla en despedida y salió de esa casa con una sonrisa motivadora. En serio quería ser la mujer de su descripción.

…

-Sonata…- insistía Pinkie Pie al pie de la puerta del cubículo del baño donde se encerró Sonata. Ya se podía escuchar la música, cosa que señalaba que habían venido más alumnos-. Sal. Lo siento mucho. No debí gritarte, yo…lo siento. Sólo me tomó desprevenida y no sabía que…sentías eso por mí. Perdóname por favor. No fue mi intención. Si me enojé pero es que tú sabes que ahora estoy con Cheese y no debis…- se interrumpió cuando la puerta al fin se abrió y vio a Sonata de pie abrazándose a sí misma con el rostro descompuesto en confusión.

-No, Pinkie, yo…lo siento. Fui impulsiva y…- lanzó un suspiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza -. Creí que te quería…creí que podría…sentir amor al besar. Eso hacen las personas que se quieren. Pero apenas lo hice me arrepentí. No sentí nada…- admitió empezándole escuchar la voz forzosa -. No puedo sentir amor. No puedo amar- cerró los ojos fuerza y desesperada -. ¡No puedo dejar de ser lo que soy! ¡Un egoísta y fría sirena!

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?- le exclamó tomándolo de los hombros y sacándola de allí -. Por supuesto que no eres egoísta y mucho menos fría. Y…Sonata…tú amas demasiado.

-¿Qué?- interrogó incrédula abriéndole los ojos con la frente arrugada, mirando la sonrisa gentil de Pinkie Pie.

-Tú me amas- le aseguró, mirando aquellos ojos cerezas realmente confundidos mientras sacudía la cabeza -. Sonata, hay muchas clases de amor. Y el amor que sientes por mí, no es el romántico, es de amistad. Amas de muchas maneras y muy fuerte. Amas a los chicos de la Casa Hogar. Amas ayudar a los demás. Amas la vida- sonrió -. Amas los tacos- bromeó logrando que se le saliera una corta pero sincera sonrisa entre sus lágrimas -. Sonata, tú siempre fuiste la excepción entre Adagio y Aria. Eras mala porque era el mundo que te enseñaron, ignorando el otro, el bueno, el del amor y empatía hacia los demás- aseguró para suspirar y llevarse una mano en el bolso que cruzaba sobre su pecho -. Iba a dártelo cuando acabara la noche y tu debut pero…-decía para levantar un collar con un dije de cristal traslúcido con el color de sus ojos, de unos diez centímetros. El solo verla, Sonata sintió un "clic" en su cabeza y en su pecho, dejando de llorar, mirando el accesorio con mucha atención mientras escuchaba a su amiga -. Esto es lo que representas Sonata Dusk. El amor que quieres esparcir en todos y cada uno, para un mundo con menos oscuridad, lleno de paz- concluyó y apenas lo dijo, Sonata elevó la sonrisa a la vez que brillaba su cuerpo fúlgido, al igual que el dije del corazón, sorprendiendo a Pinkie Pie.

-Tal vez ese sea mi destino- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, tomando el dije con una mirada suave y determinada -. Estoy en este mundo, para servir a los demás…- apretó el dije entre sus manos y lo abrazó contra su pecho -…con el corazón- concluyó, brillando un poco más fuerte tanto con el dije hasta que tal como apareció, el brillo se fue.

-Moon White tiene trabajo para el lunes- comentó Pinkie Pie para sonreírse con Sonata, quien arrugó un poco la frente.

-Pinkie…yo te quiero mucho…creo…tal vez…no sé…

-No estás enamorada de mí.

-No, no es eso. Ya lo sé. Sólo…¿Podría llamarte mejor amiga?- sonrió -. Eso es lo que realmente siento por ti.

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!- aceptó con una ancha sonrisa salpicando serpentinas haciendo reír a Sonata y se abrazaron. -. Yo también te quiero mucho, Sonata.

-Gracias- sonrió -. Y…Pinkie...

-¿Sí?

-Creo…que Rain Shinning es lindo…

-¡Yay! ¡Lo sabía!- celebró y ambas rieron en complicidad.

…

Un unicornio sopló el vapor salir de la taza de cartón de café que levitaba. Su melena era naranja, su pelaje aguamarina y ojos azules. Su Cutie Mark, un corazón resplandeciente con un bisturí y una inyección cruzándose sobre éste. Ya era algo entrado en edad, rondando más de los sesenta años. Estaba por beber su café cuando los altavoces retumbaron en cada pasillo del edificio.

- _Doctor Light Hope, se lo solicita en el Sala de Infectología. Doctor Light Hope, se lo solicita en el Sala de Infectología._

-Ya oí, ya oí- contestó el unicornio a la voz, para dar sólo un sorbo de su café y dejarlo sobre el mesón.

Estaba en su hora de descanso en la Cafetería de los médicos del Hospital de Canterlot. Pero en su profesión, realmente era escasas las ocasiones en tener un descanso entero en su turno. Salió de la sala con un galope moderadamente de prisa hacia la Sala de Infectología. Apenas iluminó las puertas con su magia se abrieron y caminó directo hacia una enfermera de pelaje crema y melena rosa, que ya lo aguardaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tomando con su magia una ficha médica que le estiró la pony.

-Es su paciente. El unicornio Moon White.

El médico enseguida leyó la ficha. Trataba su condición médica desde que tendría al menos unos doce años y desde ahí lo ha visto prácticamente crecer hasta el adulto que era ahora. Es su médico de cabecera y al único que podría recurrir en caso de Emergencia ya que sabía su historial médico y extraña condición. Tenían una manera formal de tratarse pero a la vez casi muy familiar, de parientes.

-Ay, muchacho. ¿Qué tiene esta vez?- resopló con infortunio.

-Una amiga lo trajo en su lomo- explicó mientras caminaba junto a él -. Llegó inconsciente con una temperatura de 42 grados de fiebre. Previamente parece había convulsionado en su casa, cosa que se repitió aquí cuando lo atendimos. Le hicimos los exámenes habituales cuando tiene un episodio y me temo que la fiebre fue provocada por la considerable anormalidad en el número de glóbulos blancos, por la ausencia de las reservas de la médula ósea para la producción de neutrófilos (glóbulos blancos más abundantes de la sangre),

-¿Tomaron muestra para ver si se trata de leucemia?- le interrumpió deslucido. Ese era siempre su temor cada que este paciente pasaba un cuadro de disminución de neutrófilos, descartándose, hasta ahora, aquella enfermedad. Pero ahora con un número alarmantemente bajo…

-Ahora se están examinando, Doctor.

-De acuerdo- suspiró -. ¿Está despierto?

-Sí, Doctor.

-Bien. Hablaré con él- avisó caminando hacia el cubículo donde se encontraba, encontrando al unicornio aplastado en la cama, pálido y con muy mal aspecto con una unicornio azul y melena bicolor sentada en una silla a su lado, quien levantó enseguida la cabeza al ver a Light Hope. -. Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Nos permite un momento?

-Cla-claro- contestó con torpeza subiendo una rápida sonrisa. Le dio una mirada a Moon White y le acarició un casco en confortación y apoyo, provocando que el corcel le sonriera un poco entre su semblante marchito.

-Así que…- decía el médico apenas Minuette salió, caminando hacia él con una agradable sonrisa -…de nuevo por aquí.

-Me va a decir que no me extrañaba- trató de bromear pero su voz salió cansada y baja. El otro unicornio se limitó en mantenerle la mirada aun con esa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si fuera masticado y escupido por un Timber Wolf- suspiró cerrando los ojos -. ¿Qué tan mal estoy?

-Aún estamos esperando las pruebas de sangre- le explicó -. Es tu problema con la neutropenia- se puso serio -. Prácticamente se han destruido como dominó tus glóbulos blancos y tu sistema inmunológico está completamente indefenso. Una simple gripe en este momento puede convertirse en neumonía y matarte.

-Es lo que me agrada de usted. Es directo- tragó con esfuerzo saliva sintiendo su boca muy seca -. Ahora veo porque me trajeron aquí…

-Moon White, ¿Has abusado de tu magia últimamente?

-Yo…- resopló acomodándose en la cama y se le salió un gesto de malestar.

-Sé sincero para poderte ayudar- le interrumpió con voz más seria y una mirada severa.-. Desde que entregaste parte de tu magia, ¿Qué te dije? Que no puedes más usarla. Fuerzas más tu cuerpo, cuerpo que es frágil para esfuerzos físicos porque la magia por alguna razón que desconocemos te destruye por dentro- se interrumpió con un ceño -. Moon White, esto es serio. Mírate cómo estás. No has entrado un cuadro así desde que eras muy joven ¿Qué tanto has estado expuesto a la magia?

-Tenía que intentar algo…- se trató de justificar abriendo los ojos.

-Por terco juegas con tu salud.

-Soy un unicornio- le musitó con esa voz frágil con movimientos lentos tratando de acomodarse en la cama y gesticuló de dolor al sentir como si cientos de agujas le hincaran el lomo -. Es lo que soy, lo que hago mejor. No puedo simplemente dejar la magia, dejar de crear hechizos, es como respirar- jadeó temblando un poco del escalofrío. "Quería ser aún útil" se sinceró por dentro, curvando las cejas.

-¡Pues problema resuelto!- ironizó -. Estás aquí porque me desobedeciste y listo- regañó enojado para tomar aire y relajarse -. Moon White, la neutropenia que sufres, es por tu magia, que funcionara como si fuesen pequeñas dosis de radiación que provoca los desmayos, la fatiga, la migraña, el adormecimiento muscular, la presión alta y hasta alucinaciones. Pero esta afección es más grave que eso- dijo levitando la ficha médica -. Son síntomas que se despiertan tras días de una fuerte radiación, cosa que explicaría el por qué esa destrucción masiva y alarmante de glóbulos blancos. Mi pregunta es… ¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo o expuesto con magia?

Moon White se lo quedó mirando y tenía una respuesta inmediata a eso.

La magia contenida en Canterlot High.

Estar mucho tiempo allí, expuesto a ella lo descomponía más rápido que cuando lo usaba normalmente. Pero ¿Cómo decirle eso a su doctor? Se supone que sólo contados ponies sabían de su origen. Se supone que le confiaron el secreto.

-¿Y bien?- motivó Light Hope levantando una ceja.

-Doctor- llamó la enfermera desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

-Enseguida regreso- le dijo Light a Moon White y salió del cuarto.

Una vez al fin solo, sin médicos, enfermeras o Minuette, lanzó un pesado suspiro lamentoso y se llevó los cascos a los ojos, como si así amortiguara las lágrimas que querían salir.

Estaba asustado. Por primera vez, estaba asustado con una de sus recaídas porque su médico tenía razón. No recaía de esta manera desde muy joven. ¿Y si estaba retrocediendo? ¿Si sólo empeoraría? Aun sentía esas agujas en su espalda y que hervía entre los temblores del escalofrío. Sus labios y su boca estaban completamente secos, y su cuerpo…sentía que se resistía a obedecerlo, sintiéndolo ajeno.

Realmente se sentía muy mal. Aspiró con cierta desesperación, destapándose los ojos completamente vidriosos por las capas de lágrimas. Sólo podía pensar en cómo de un momento a otro de estar bien pasa a sentirse terrible.

Él tenía una vida tranquila. Daba clases. Creaba hechizos para su sola satisfacción. Tenía su propia burbuja que lo protegía para no acercarse a los demás. Tenía sus problemas de salud, pero nada grave, sabía lidiar con él.

Pero era una vida…resignada, que lo forzaba a conformarse con lo que le quedaba y no discutir lo que le quitaba, haciéndose el fuerte. "¿Eres feliz?" resonó esa pregunta que escuchó esta mañana.

-Twilight…- murmuró, dejando caer una lágrima con un dolor en su pecho y asomó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a Light Hope entrar al cuarto levitando lo que sería el resultado de sus exámenes.

Su mirada angustiosa contagió a su médico, y él sólo cerró los ojos, casi como Dejá Vu, transportándose al momento que sintió unos labios despidiéndose con un beso, dejando caer otra lágrima mientras sentía que el mundo le caía encima.

Definitivamente lo había perdido todo.

…

-¡Potros de Canterlot, con ustedes, la talentosa Sonata Dusk!- presentó Pinkie Pie desde la tarima, haciéndose a un lado del micrófono mientras la mencionada se acercaba recibiendo los aplausos y euforia del gimnasio lleno ya de estudiantes.

Vinyl hizo sonar la pista y Sonata agarró el micrófono con ambas manos mientras se menaba un poco y empezar a cantar:

- _Some people wake up, scared of living their dream_

 _They'll settle for anything…_

Su voz salió tan clara, dulce y suave, robando la atención enseguida a los presentes, que se animaban de a poco a tomar un espacio en la pista mientras el coro motivaba más a reunirse a bailar:

- _If Cinderella was here tonight_

 _She wouldn't walk out the door leaving you behind_

 _Midnight calling but she don't care_

 _She'd be a fool not to follow you everywhere_

 _Because for you I would lose both, both of my shoes_

 _Stay all night, see the light_

 _That's all I wanna do._

Mientras era entonada, Bonbon hacía su entrada, buscando enseguida a alguien con la mirada.

-¡Bonbon!- celebró una inconfundible voz para ella, mirando a su derecha a Derpy, que tenía su común pelo suelto pero un lindo vestido largo color gris, acercarse a ella realmente emocionada. Más atrás de ella, le seguía Time Turner con su traje e infaltable corbatín verde.

-Wow. Bonbon, estás realmente bonita- aludió Whooves.

-¿Bonita? ¡Está preciosa!- corrigió Derpy mientras tomaba de las muñecas a Bonbon, manejándoselas -. ¡Parece una muñequita y dan ganas de jugar con ella! ¡Creo que lo haré! ¡Lalalalala!

-Eh… ¿Han visto a Cherry?- preguntó ella mientras se dejaba manipular paciente por su amiga.

-Ah, sí- le dijo Whooves -. Llegó hace rato con Flash Sentry.

-¿Disculpa?- interrogó con voz pesada.

-¡Sí! llegaron juntos- intervino Derpy mientras le hacía ponerle las manos en la cintura aun en su juego -. Está coquetísima con ese vestido de espalda descubierta- tiró una risa inocente -. Si no supiera que son novias, diría que Flash es su pareja de baile. Andan juntos desde que llegaron.

-Ah…- titubeó Whooves al ver cómo su novia seguía jugando tarareando…mientras Bonbon había endurecido su rostro con una mirada fría y penetrante a ningún lugar. -. Bonbon, ¿Estás bi…?

-¿Dónde…está…Cherry?- preguntó con pesadez y profundidad sintiendo cómo los músculos se le contraían de una repentina rabia, haciéndose dura que Derpy ya no pudo seguirla manipulando y le frunciera el ceño con un puchero para cruzarse de brazos, en reproche.

-No lo sé. Creo que…-decía pero Bonbon lo ignoró y se movió con zancadas a buscarla ella misma.

-Esto me huele mal…- comentó Derpy.

-Más bien huele a celos…

…

-Agghhh. Tenía que usar una canción cursi de cenicienta para iniciar la noche- decía una voz irritada sentada en una de las mesas que rodeaban el gimnasio. Era una joven de cabello corto, lacio y gris a la barbilla. Su piel era color violeta grisáceo y usaba un vestido simple gris oscuro -. Preferiría una de rock.

-¿De rocas?- le preguntó una voz poco entusiasta sentada a su lado, una joven un poco más alta que ella de cabello violeta y piel gris y usaba un vestido azul grisáceo de una sola manga.

-Dije rock.

-Ah…igual preferiría una de rocas- opinó inexpresiva -. Pero esta me gusta, ¿Y a ti?- le preguntó a la más baja de las tres, quien al escuchar que le pedía su opinión, respingó un poco, se encogió y sonrió tímidamente, asintiéndole. Su cabello largo y lacio le tapaba un ojo, usaba un vestido conchevino con brillos.

-¡Oh, queridas, sí vinieron!- exclamó Rarity caminando hacia su mesa junto con Caramel.

-Trata de decirle "no" a Pinkie Pie- resopló con ceño la más amargada mientras la de en medio asintió una vez y la menor…simplemente se encogió más cubriendo el rostro con su cabello.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- preguntó Caramel a Rarity.

-Oh, disculpa, querido. Ellas son las hermanas de Pinkie Pie.

-¡¿Pinkie Pie tiene hermanas?!

-Sí. Y una de ellas es su hermana melliza.

-¿Melliza?- dudó, mirando a las tres, ¡Ninguna parecía ser ni familiar de la fiestera rosa!

-Soy Maud Pie- se presentó con un simple pestañeo y señaló a su derecha -. Ella es Limestone Pie- dijo para señalar a su izquierda, haciendo que su hermana se deslizara de su silla por la atención-. Y ella Marble Pie, la melliza de Pinkie y menor por unos minutos.

-Ah, un gusto. Soy Caramel- respondió en general la presentación con una sonrisa amable.

-Nos sentaremos con ustedes- avisó la modista mientras halaba una silla -. Las demás no tardarán en llegar- avisó dándose cuenta de la mirada distraída de Marble, sigilosa mirando a su alrededor -. Querida, ¿Buscas a alguien?- le preguntó gentilmente y Marble la miró con los ojos agrandados sonrojándose intensamente, sacudiendo de un lado otro la cabeza enseguida en negación.

-Rarity, ¿Sabes si viene algún Apple?- exclamó Maud con esa serenidad natural en ella en su rostro, haciendo que la menor se espantara y se sonrojara más.

-Applejack debe estar en camino- le contestó -, Appleboom vino con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo hace un rato y Bicmac vendría un poco más tarde.

-Ah, okey- afirmó Maud y miró sigilosa a su hermana menor: -. De nada- le murmuró saliéndosele una pequeñísima sonrisa que suele dar y Marble arrugó cohibida la frente y le sonrió también.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa aquí? No entiendo- se molestó Limestone viendo la complicidad entre las dos.

-Hablamos de rocas…

-Uhumm- afirmó Marble.

-Oh…- dijo y miró a Rarity y Caramel -. ¿Saben que soy la Jefe de la granja de rocas?- empezó su discurso de mandamás -. ¡Nada se hace o se dice a menos que sea bajo mi orden!- se entusiasmó hablando con esa agresividad con una sonrisa sagaz y fuerte ceño, haciendo que la modista y deportista sonrieran forzadamente intercambiando una mirada.

…

-Estás muy lindo.

-Ya me lo dijiste.

-Quiero decirlo de nuevo.

-Ah…¡Está bien! Continúa.

-¡Estás muy lindo!

Mistery Mint estaba con su brazo enroscado con el de Brawley Beats, muy juntos y ella posando su cabeza en su hombro. La joven lucía un vestido de tiras morado tal como su cabello con una falda larga, usando guantes negros largos hasta el codo tipo red. Sentía el traje oscuro de su pareja tan suave y perfumado, que se había idiotizado por completo sin querer ocultarlo.

Ambos caminaban de esa manera tan unida por la entrada de Canterlot High cuando…

-¿Estás viendo lo que yo?- le preguntó él admirado y ella levantó la cabeza para ver a Applejack y Thunderlane llegar a la escuela en caballo.

-Sí…estoy viendo lo que tú.

-¡Yeehaa! ¡Nada mal para tu primera vez en caballo!- exclamó la vaquera deteniendo su caballo.

-Sí…sólo me caí cuatro veces y perdí mi reloj en una caída ¡Pero nada mal!- contestó él optimista sin poder detener el suyo y Applejack se estiró a su cuerda para detenerlo. Thunderlane le sonrió –. Jejeje. Gracias.

-¡Wow! ¡Vinieron a caballo!- les exclamó Mistery mientras hasta con tacos, Applejack se bajó del animal con agilidad entregando la cuerda del caballo al encargado que venía con ellos, mientras Thunderlane hizo maromas y hasta se le atascó el pie, pero al final aterrizó al suelo "sin perder el glamour". A todo esto la vaquera sonrió con una mirada suave para prestar atención a la rockera.

-Sip. Sólo a él se le ocurriría.

-Pero das gracias a que se me ocurrió, ¿Cierto?- le dijo él.

-Hey, que no se te suban los humos- bromeó.

-Sólo quiero aprovechar mi crédito. Aunque con una sonrisa tuya basta y sobra.

-Eso fue innecesario- comentó pero saliéndole la voz algo suave jugando con sus dedos casi inconscientemente, dejando a Mistery una cálida sensación sonriéndose enternecida.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Quién lo diría, no?- dijo Mint conmovida entre mirando a Applejack y Thunderlane -. Ambos resultaron ser una linda pareja.

-Pareja de baile- le aclaró la vaquera -. Sólo eso. Pareja de baile.

-Es lo que dice ella- comentó Thunderlane relajado y Applejack lo miró ceñuda en advertencia, pero él mantuvo la sonrisa sin inmutarse.

-Como sea parece que la pasarán genial- exclamó Brawly y a eso sí ambos le asintieron en común acuerdo y el par de parejas entraron juntos. Mistery de nuevo enroscándole el brazo a Brawly y Thunderlane estiró el suyo a Applejack.

-Sigue caminando, Dulzura- se limitó en decirle sin tomar el brazo, pero el chico sólo se sonrió y la dejó tranquila.

…

-Jajajajajajaja- reían en unísono un grupo de amigos frente a la mesa de bocadillos, la mayoría con su vaso de ponche. Entre ellos, estaban Cherry Crash y Flash Sentry, que entre risa, el chico colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella por inercia.

-Vas a amanecer paralítico y con las cuencas donde deberían estar tus ojos, vacías, si no apartas tu brazo de mi novia a la de ya… ¡YA!

La voz perturbadora, fría y amenazante se escuchó entre los dos, separándose ambos inmediatamente mirando la entumecida cara de Bonbon con sus ojos apuñalándolo con la mirada y conteniendo el aire entre el rechinido de sus dientes.

-Ah…¿Bonbon?- titubeó Flash y el resto también quedó choqueado con la llegada de la joven.

-Adiós.

-¿Qué…?

-¡DIJE ADIOS!- rugió profundizando el ceño y todos salieron disparados de allí, a excepción de Cherry, que miraba a Bonbon con un suave ceño y la boca semiabierta, indignada.

-Okey, ¿Qué fue eso?- reclamó ella y Bonbon la miró manteniendo el gesto.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Andas por allí dando de qué hablar al estar pegada como garrapata con Flash Sentry. ¿Viniste con él al baile?

-Pues me dio el aventón, ¿y?

-¿Y?- reclamó -. ¡¿Y?!

-Sí, ¿y?- obvió -. Es mi amigo. No veo nada malo- lanzó una sonrisa -. No puedo creer que me celes con él. ¡Es un chico!

-¡Un chico!- la imitó forzando una sonrisa -. Sí, sólo un chico…el chico que besaste pero no importa, ¿no? Sólo es él… ¡Un chico!

-…- se la quedó mirando de mala gana -. ¿Es en serio?- resopló bebiendo un poco de su ponche como tragarse la situación -. ¿Sabes? No quiero esto ahora. Es un baile, déjame tranquila ¿sí? estaba bien hace un minuto.

-¿Y ahora estás mal porque llego yo?- se quejó y Cherry sólo bajó los hombros, mal resignada y sin sorprenderse, pasando la mirada desde su peinado hasta sus zapatos.

-Te ves hermosa, Bonbon- se limitó en decirle evadiendo la discusión -. ¿Quieres ponche?- le ofreció estirándole del suyo.

Bonbon contuvo un momento la respiración mientras fingía no sentir el trato de Cherry tan…vacío. Trató de relajarse y tomó su vaso de ponche para beberlo. El contenido lo saboreó raro, mirando a Cherry, que tenía sus ojos dorados cesados e indiferentes y una serenidad que le incomodaba. Tan impropia de ella.

Una angustia le hincó el vientre mientras sin decirse nada más, ambas caminaron hacia una mesa dónde sentarse con algún conocido, con alguien que rompería la sensación de las miles de espinas que tenían enterradas en sus cuerpos cuando ahora estaban juntas. Casi podía decir que Cherry...¿ya no la qui...? ¡No! ¡Qué tontería!

Si no lo piensas...no es real...¿Cierto?

¿...Cierto...?

…

-¡Celestia!- gritó Luna concentrada en el espejo mientras se cambiaba por tercera vez el color de su labial mientras sonaba el timbre -. ¡Ve a abrir la puerta!

-Luna…- murmuró Celestia a pocos metros junto a ella -. Estoy justo aquí.

-Ah…- exclamó mirándola y le sonrió -. Por favor, Cely. Ve abrir la puerta- pidió y Celestia le sonrió pasando una mano a su cabeza cariñosamente y salió del cuarto. Luna volvió a mirar al espejo, debatiéndose si dejarse ese color cuando…

-¡Aaaahhhhh!

-¡Cely!- exclamó ella saliendo corriendo del cuarto y llegó a la sala principal encontrándose con Celestia que caminaba sentido contrario -. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gri…?

-Hagas lo que hagas, no abras la puerta- pidió alarmada mientras sonaba el timbre de nuevo. Luna ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Saldremos por la puerta de atrás- ignoró su pregunta, apresurándola-. Toma tu bolso y vámonos.

-¿Qué sucede?- tiró una risa burlona -. Ni que haya venido Discord.

-…- calló con mirada de pánico y Luna congeló su sonrisa agrandando los ojos.

-¡Vino Discord!

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- preguntó travieso asomándose en la ventana cerca de la puerta y ambas respingaron. -. ¿Así saludan a un viejo amigo o más bien, a su jefe?- preguntó un hombre de piel gris, ojos rojos, cabello gris oscuro y una barba de chivo blanca.

-Discord…ahora no es buen momento- suplicó Celestia.

-¡Claro que es buen momento! ¡Hay un baile!

-¿Cómo rayos se enteró?- interrogó Luna.

-Se supone que evitamos justo esto porque hará cualquier cosa por poner de cabeza todo. No puedo creer que sea el superintendente. Ordenó que en el Día de la Marmota teníamos que estar disfrazadas de ese animal todo el día o nos multaban… ¡Y tuvimos que hacerlo!

-Yuuuhuuuu ¿Serían tan amables de abrir la puerta, queridas?

-Qué más da- farfulló Luna y se dirigió a la entrada para recibir un abrazo de oso incómodo por parte del superintendente.

-¡Ay, Luna! ¡Pero qué hermosa estás, aunque te prefiero de marmota, pues te cubre la cara jajaja, sólo bromeo, querida, reluces como la luna de esta noche!- aludió para soltarla de golpe haciéndola casi caer para dirigirse a Celestia -. Aww. Celestia. Radiante tal el sol en su punto más alto. Veo que te creció la ceja que cof cof sin querer volé durante mi última visita a Canterlot High.

-No quiero recordar cómo sucedió eso…ni que tuve que pintarme una ceja allí por dos meses y medio- farfulló y aclaró la garganta -. Discord…estamos algo retrasadas así que te agradecería que…

-¿Les de el aventón a Canterlot High y sea su chaperón?- le completó -. ¡Pero Cely!

-Hey, sólo yo puedo decirle así- reclamó Luna ceñuda.

-¡Es por eso que me tienen aquí presente!- sonrió codeándola juguetonamente -. Me llegó el mensaje para llevarlas al baile y que necesitaban un chaperón. ¡Qué mejor opción que yo, Discord! ¡Amo las fiestas y sé cómo arruinar una, digo, animar una!

-¿Qué? Nosotras no mandamos a….

-¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Ya me tienen aquí!

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- ofreció Luna fingiendo una sonrisa relajada -. Nosotras salimos en un momento.

-Oh, van a terminarse de arreglar, entiendo. La verdad que con ese color en tus labios parece que tuvieras una reacción alérgica.

-Claaaaaro- contestó con un tic en el ojo y sonrisa tensa.

Ambas caminaron de prisa hacia un cuarto y se agradaron los ojos tratando de contener todo y pensar.

-¡Celestia no podemos ir al baile con él!

-¡Yo sé, Luna, yo sé!

-¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Cómo deshacernos de él?

-¿De Discord? ¡Será imposible! Pero debemos idearnos el modo de liberarnos de él.

-¡Quien sabe cuánto nos lleve! Somos las únicas chaperonas de los bailes. El resto de maestros ya iniciaron sus vacaciones y es de noche. ¿Quién va a reemplazarnos si no aparecemos?

-El baile está mejor solo que con él allí.

-¿Prefieres dejar a los chicos por su cuenta que llevar a Discord?- preguntó y se quedaron mirando fijamente para corear determinadas: -. ¡SÍ!

-¡Hola, Directora Celestia!

-¡Pinkie Pie!- la nombró Celestia desde su celular -. Tardaremos un poco de llegar al baile. Debemos…deshacernos de un problema. ¿Podrían ocuparse Cheese y tú hasta que llegamos?

-¡No hay problema! Si quieren podría conseguir un adulto responsable para que sea nuestro chaperón así que no se preocupen si no pueden llegar.

-¡Oh, Pinkie, sería maravilloso! La verdad estamos en una complicación.

-¡No se preocupen, déjenme todo a mí! ¿Cuándo les he mentido y fallado en un baile?

-La verdad…nunca.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?- preguntó Luna apenas la vio colgar.

-Sé que es un poco…entusiasta, pero es de Las Rainbooms. Es confiable.

-¡Todo va de acuerdo al plan!- telefoneó Pinkie Pie a Trixie Lulamoon. -. ¡No vendrán Celestia y Luna!

-¡No chaperones!- celebraron en la limosina pues la tenía en altavoz.

-¡Estoy ebria!- gritó Berry en el celular. -. ¡Y el chofer le vio el poto a Trixie!- carcajeó mientras Trixie la miraba mal.

-Ah… ¿Genial?- dudó Pinkie para retomar el entusiasmo -. ¡Ya vengan con todo para que se encienda la fiiiiiiiesta!

-¿No nos meteremos en problemas?- preguntó Carrot Top.

-Yo fui quien habló con Discord- dijo Pinkie Pie -. Él sabe todo lo que pasa. Es el superintendente más cool y genial del mundo y nos dio permiso para hacerse el ciego. Dijo que hará que Celestia y Luna no puedan deshacerse de él por nada de este mundo ¡Que es su especialidad!- rió.

-¿Cómo alguien como él puede ser la autoridad máxima?- dudó Lyra.

-No lo sé. Pero ahí dónde lo ves…tiene mucho poder y hace lo que quiere y salir ileso.

-Como cualquier autoridad máxima…-resopló Carrot Top en un hecho, aunque más bien fue Golden Harvest.

-Además tenemos al adulto responsable en todo caso. ¡No mentí!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

-¡Rain Shinning!

-¿Quién es ese?- dudó Berry.

-Un amigo de Sonata- explicó Pinkie -. Él tiene veintisiete años… ¡Es adulto!

-…- se miraron todas dentro de la limosina.

-Funciona para mí- se encogió de hombros Rainbow y las demás hicieron el mismo gesto.

-¡¿Pero aún no ha llegado Sunset?!- preguntó Trixie preocupada.

-Y Twilight- le dijo Rainbow -. También venía Twilight.

-No- contestó Pinkie para hablar como carretilla -. Están tardando. ¿Será que no vendrán? Después de lo que nos dijo Moon White de que casi se transforma y atacó a tu contraparte tal vez la Celestia de Equestria no quiere que cruce el espejo por temor a que se trasforme aquí pero puede que Twilight no le obedezca y la llevó a su castillo a hurtadillas en la noche, dejándole una carta a Celestia mintiendo de que ya habían cruzado cuando no pero en realidad están arreglándose para venir acá. Entonces, ¡sí vendrán!

-…- enmudecieron las demás mirándose las caras.

-¿También oyeron eso?- preguntó Berry -. Porque si no, creo que ya tuve suficiente alcohol por hoy.

-Pronto estaremos para allá- avisó Trixie y colgó. Miró a Lyra -. Entonces, Heartstring…cumple tu reto. Baja del auto.

-Ah... ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-¡Sí!- corearon todas.

-Yo tuve que correr alrededor de un chico mientras preguntaba la hora- dijo Carrot.

-Y yo tuve que revelar que el peor beso fue cuando fue interrumpido por vomitar- exclamó Berry -. Claro, la que vomitó en su boca fui yo…¡Pero igual fue el peor!

-¡Trixie debió...!

-Aghhh ¡De acuerdo!- se quejó Lyra y abrió la puerta para salir de la limosina y la cerró. El transporte empezó a moverse y Lyra corría al lado de él -. ¡Y aquí un poema!- exclamó cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza mientras los transeúntes la miraban -. ¡Ahí viene el perro arrepentido, con su mirada tan tierna, con su hocico partido y el rabo entre las piernas! ¡Ahí viene el perro arrepentido, con su mirada tan tierna, con su hocico partido y el rabo entre las piernas!

-¡Ahora versión gangman style!- exclamó Trixie desde la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no decía!

-¡Pero si no lo haces no te abrimos!

-¡Lulamoon!

-¡Jajajaja!- se escuchó desde adentro.

-¡Y tiene que bailarlo!

-¡Carrot!- se quejó Lyra al escucharla.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡No, es buena idea!- apoyó Trixie.

-¡Apura hazlo!- gritó Rainbow. -. Ya están sacando celulares la gente!- rió y Lyra miro avergonzada a su alrededor.

-¡¿Cómo lo hago?!- reclamó mientras seguía corriendo al lado del auto para gruñir en resignación y empezó a moverse con las manos juntas hacia adelante tal el peculiar baile -. ¡Ahííííí viene el perro arrepentiiidooo! ¡Op, op, op, op,! ¡¿Oppa gangman sytle?!

-Jajajajajajajaja.

-¡Eso fue terrible!- exclamó Rainbow.

-¡Ya déjenme entrar!

-¡Rayos, debimos grabarla!- se quejó Trixie -. ¡Hazlo de nuevo Lyra!

-¡No me busques, Lulamoon!- reclamó ella para ver que se abría la puerta y mezclara una risa con las de las demás.

-¡Aquí viene el zhumir!- avisó Berry alzando la botella en celebración. -. ¡El sexto trago que prueban esta noche!

-Siento la cabeza pesada ya- dijo Trixie.

-Yo también- opinó Rainbow y la miró -. ¡¿No es eso genial?!

-¿Están ebrias?- dudó Lyra.

-No, pero casi…casi…- decía Berry conmovida y dramática –digan con orgullo…que fue Berry Punch quien les dio su primera noche de alcohol…

-¡Foto!- avisó Carrot sacando su celular y empezaron a improvisar una sesión de fotos.

…

 **¡Les dejo la primera parte de lo que es el baile de fin de semestre! xD**

 **La canción que canta Sonata es "Cinderella" de Diana vickers. ¡Escúchenla! La amo *-* aunque detesto a esa Princesa esta canción en el coro le da el pescozón por sonsa xD**

 **Más diversión, reencuentros, decisiones y revelaciones en el siguiente capítulo xD Mientras tanto, ¿cómo vieron este?**

 **So, gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	22. Lo Inevitable,No vas a olvidarme

**Lo Inevitable:**

" **No vas a olvidarme"**

Cada una de Las Rainbooms empezaron a llegar, haciéndose su mesa la más grande al juntar las suficientes para que entraran todas con sus parejas y amigos.

Fluttershy había llegado con Natural Hope, el chico voluntario del Refugio de Animales y residente de la misma Casa Hogar de Sonata. Al cabo de un rato llegó Bicmac que a insistencia de Pinkie Pie, lo hizo sentar junto a Marble Pie.

-¡Marble quiere saber cómo estásBicmac!- chilló Pinkie entusiasmada para mirar a su hermana -. ¿No es cierto?

-Mmm…Uuhumm…- asintió avergonzada y sonrojada mirando con ternura a Bicmac.

-¡Y de seguro Bicmac dirá que está bien!- volvió a hablar Pinkie con los ojos en él -. ¿Verdad?

-Ah…eeeyup…- contestó él un poco cohibido con una atenta sonrisa en la menor.

Un poco fuera de lugar, Rain Shinning había llegado. Estar en un baile de escuela repleta de adolescentes no era lo que diría una noche de distracción, pero había asistido por invitación de Sonata y la vería en su primer debut como cantante tras recuperar su voz. Rain se mantenía cerca de la tarima, desde donde Sonata le lanzaba miradas con una entusiasmada sonrisa mientras esa energía positiva fuerte que le invadía el pecho cada que estaba con él se hacía tan presente que nunca. Sonrió mientras entonaba la canción que hacía bailar eufóricos a todos.

Definitivamente estaba donde quería estar, y estaba feliz por eso. Pero deseaba tanto que esta dicha la viviera Aria y Adagio. Miraba a Rain mientras pensaba eso, recordando cómo lo había conocido, en esa discoteca donde sus compañeras sirenas solían…ir…

Sonata aspiró de sorpresa.

¡Claro! ¿Podrían estar ahí?

-¡No hay chaperones!- gritaron repentinamente haciendo su llegada Rainbow Dash, Lyra, Berry y Carrot, llamando la atención.

-¡Llegaron!- anunció Pinkie y le dio una señal a Vinyl, que asintió una vez e interrumpió la pista que cantaba Sonata e hizo que sonara una vieja conocida. "Party Rock Anthem".

-¡A un lado por favor!- anunció Rainbow a la par que Cheese le acercaba un micrófono -. ¡El lado derecho acomódense los vírgenes y el izquierdo los que no!- se burló.

-Rayos, estás ebria- se quejó Lyra.

-Nah, sólo estoy molestando. ¡Se terminó el semestre! ¡Aloquémonos!

-¿Escuchaste a Rainbow?- se oyó la voz de Derpy halando a Whooves -. Debemos ir a la izquierda.

-¡Ditzy!- reclamó él haciéndose el pesado sonrojado de vergüenza por la inocencia de su novia en la broma mientras se levantaba la risa de los que escucharon.

-¡Ahora, los de primero, adiós! - anunció Rainbow.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo!- se quejó Applebloom ceñuda con el resto de sus compañeros de clase, aunque no pasaban de los veinte.

-¡Este baile será para los de los dos últimos años como debe ser!- se defendió Rainbow mirando a los menores -. ¡Ustedes siempre se colan a nuestros bailes!- decía mientras ellos se iban aglomerando frente a ella mezclándose sus quejas.

-Rainbow más vale que les digas cómo serán compensados- le aconsejó Carrot.

-Es que me gusta verlos rabiar. Son como cachorritos- le dijo fuera del micrófono para aclararse la garganta y volver a dirigirse a ellos con él -. ¡Ustedes tendrán una fiesta de limosina!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron entre incredulidad y emoción.

-¡Lo que oyen! ¡La tendrán y podrán beber y comer todo del mini bar!- anunció, -. ¡Hemos ambientado la limosina para ustedes! ¡Hay gaseosas y comida chatarra para vomitar hasta decir basta! ¡Así que adiós!

-¡Iremos a una limosina!- se emocionaron las Crusaders celebrando con otros de sus compañeros colados.

-Yo siempre voy a limosinas- aclaró Diamond Tiara con petulancia.

-¡Mejor, no vayas!- celebró Sweetie Belle con el resto corriendo fuera del gimnasio.

-¡Pues ahora sí iré!- reprochó con ceño y fue tras ellos.

-¡Pues ahora sí, que inicié la verdadera fiesta!- anunció Rainbow con emoción y con las demás recién llegadas se apartaron de las puertas laterales para dejar pasar, haciendo su entrada, una en una, las porristas de Canterlot High.

Las porristas sacudieron sus pompones, que con largas y rítmicas zancadas, hacían despejar la pista para que ellas se acomodaran en sus posiciones y les entregaran una presentación, llegando con varias volteretas en el centro de la coreografía, Trixie Lulamoon con una pose cruzando una pierna sobre la otro, la cadera a un lado y sonrisa sagaz.

-¡¿Quién se arrepiente ahora de no haber invitado a la Gran Trixie?!- preguntó acercando sus pompones a la cara y guiñando un ojo, y en diferentes puntos del público que rodeaba la pista, un numeroso grupo de chicos levantaron la mano, hipnotizados con el inevitable atractivo de la maldición del uniforme, ganándose algunos manotones y malas caras de los que tenían pareja.

Trixie miró a su derecha, hacia la líder de las porristas y ambas se dieron una señal asintiéndose una vez son una sonrisa cómplice.

Después de que Trixie Lulamoon haya regresado de Inglaterra y demostrara más de una vez que no era la misma chica que menospreciaba a los demás, empezó a tener una mejor relación con el alumnado.

El día en que se despidió de Sunset, habían tenido cierto público antes de que Celestia despachara a los estudiantes, entre ellos, estaba la peliroja líder de las porristas, comiéndose sus palabras ante tal acto de amistad. La antigua Trixie no habría hecho eso. Así que cuando Trixie se acercó a ella para proponerle hacer una presentación sorpresa durante el baile y tratar de convencerla en una nueva oportunidad para ella, la joven líder no lo dudó,y por su rango, logró convencer a las demás de aceptar la proposición de Trixie.

Así la música continuó, y con un señal de palmadas, todas empezaron a moverse sincronizadas entre el ritmo del electro house, entreteniendo a todos con sus pasos, volteretas y trucos, que se animaban a moverse rítmicamente la audiencia, mientras Berry servía el alcohol en las mesas para los que quisiesen.

Cuando llegaban a la parte cúspide de la canción, las porristas se movieron para formar la pirámide, llegando Trixie a la punta de esta, entre la respiración agitada por los movimientos manteniendo su entusiasta sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor cuando un par de siluetas traspasando la entrada del gimnasio, le cortó la concentración.

-¡SUNSET!- gritó anchando de golpe una alocada sonrisa emocionada, haciendo que los que la escucharon voltearan hacia donde veía y ver cruzar en la entrada a una arreglada Twilight Sparkle con una sonrisa avergonzada por la atención y Sunset Shimmer con una muy igual a la de Trixie, mirando a Lulamoon en la punta de la pirámide, maravillada e incrédula de verla de vuelta como porrista, así como emocionada.

La distracción hizo que Trixie perdiera el equilibrio y empezara a tambalear, haciendo menear la pirámide y de golpe, todas empezaron a caer al piso.

-¡Trixie!- llamó Sunset corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Trixie está bien!- anunció desparramada en el suelo enredada entre las porristas que aunque adoloridas, no pudieron evitar empezarse a reír mientras se levantaban.

-¡Se te ve la cutie Mark, Lulamoon!- le gritó Rainbow para carcajearse y Trixie agrandó los ojos sintiendo su falda levantada.

-¡¿Trixie está destinada a ser morboseada por el mundo?!- se quejó bajándose la falda.

-Eres porrista, Lulamoon, lo que más hacen es mostrar las piernas- escuchó esa voz que no había oído lo que le parecía una eternidad y levantó la cabeza para ver a la joven de piel dorada usar un vestido strapple melocotón de falda corta bombacha, usando una chaqueta negra de cuero, guantes de motociclista y botines de tacón negros, haciendo uso de su estilo de combinar la femineidad con la rudeza de sus accesorios.

-Sunset…- la nombró sonriéndose de nuevo lentamente.

-También me da gusto verte- le dijo sonriéndose emocionada y le estiró una mano ayudándola a levantar, para halarla hacia ella y abrazarse enseguida. -. Te extrañé muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti- correspondió fundiéndose más en el abrazo -. En serio estás aquí.

-Casi no- admitió con una risita separándose para verla mejor, entonces parpadeó-. Trixie…¿Estás llorando?- preguntó sorprendida al ver una rebelde lágrima escaparse de un ojo de ella.

-No. Claro que no- se negó con la voz un poco quebrada para suspirar y pasarse la mano hacia ese ojo -. Bueno…tal vez. Un poquito. ¡No juzgues a Trixie!

-Claro que no lo hago- le dijo levantando una temblorosa sonrisa y sus ojos cyan se aguaron conmovidos y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza -. También me hizo falta mi mejor no tienes idea. Mi Trixie…

-¿Y no hay abrazos para nosotras?- se quejó bromeando una voz sureña.

-¡Mi Applejack!- la nombró separándose del abrazo y voltearse, viéndola a ella y al resto de Las Rainbooms, sintiendo que su corazón enloquecía de dicha, sintiendo los ojos más vidriosos -. ¡Por Celestia, están más lindas que lo que recuerdo!- jadeó sintiendo que ya no resistía más las lágrimas y dejó rodar un par mientras todas reaccionaban igual para moverse enseguida en un abrazo de grupo -. ¡Mi Rarity, mi Pinkie Pie, mi Fluttershy, mi Rainbow!- decía entre el calor del abrazo mientras el resto miraban conmovidos la escena.

Cheese le dio la señal a Vinyl y ella hizo sonar una canción para colocar la música y dar ambiente a la fiesta de nuevo.

Twilight sintió toda una mezcla de sentimientos mientras veía a Sunset reírse de dicha rodeada de sus amigas. Ver ese reencuentro, esa felicidad que compartían…suspiró cerrando los ojos con una suave sonrisa. Le hacía sentir que había valido la pena cada decisión que dio, por más duro hayan sido y todavía son para ella. Realmente se sentía aliviada por la felicidad que al fin recibía su amiga.

-¡Es un gusto verte, Twilight!- empezaron a saludar algunos chicos sacándola del ensimismamiento y sea recibida por Las Rainbooms.

-¡Querida, estás divina!- elogió Rarity, viendo su vestido turquesa sencillo con accesorios de plata y un peinado levantando con un par de mechones rizados a los lados de su rostro con su habitual cerquillo, pero mantuvo un poco la mirada en su rostro al verle una sombra de congoja…una especial que reconocía.

-Gracias, Twilght, por traerla- agradeció Futtershy y las demás asintieron en acuerdo.

-Merecían verse- exclamó con esa sonrisa suave y pequeña.

-¿Y podrás quedarte toda la noche?- preguntó Rainbow con esperanza.

-¡Claro que sí!- se entusiasmó Sunset en responder con una risa que contagió a las demás que no podían dejar de mirarla en verdad contentas de verla tal niña entusiasmada.

-¿Entonces solo ustedes cruzaron el portal?- preguntó Pinkie Pie y Twilight le asintió -. ¡Oooowww! Es una lástima. Creí que Moon White al final cambiaría de opinión.

-¿Moon White?- dudó Twilight con repentina atención y con cierto destello en su rostro, que Rarity no dejó pasar desapercibido, uniendo cables.

-Pinkie lo invitó a venir pero dijo que "no"- contestó Rainbow -. Supongo por qué- exclamó con obviedad hacia Sunset, quien suavizó un ceño, frustrada. -. ¡Nah! Se lo pierde- restó importancia para sonreírle a Sunset y pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y sacudirla con diversión -. ¡Lo importante es que estás aquí y la pasaremos en grande!- motivó improvisando un baile con la canción que pasaban.

-Ajám. Se lo pierde- murmuró Twilight bajando la mirada rascándose un lado del brazo en medio de la celebración.

La música se volvió a encender, y esta vez, quien se colocó en el escenario fue Vinyl y Octavia, quien la una con sus mezcladores y la otra con su chelo, empezaron a tocar la melodía que compusieron para la ocasión, empezando como si fuese una marcha nupcial, terminando con una fusión de ambos estilos, lo que sólo encendió muchísimo más el ambiente y los alumnos bailaban entre saltos y puños al aire al ritmo de las amigas, la tenue oscuridad y el detalle de beber alcohol.

Las Rainbooms con Sunset bailaban en la pista, entre risa y comentarios graciosos tan de ellas que hacían más de una vez reír a Sunset y les tiraba esa mirada llena de cariño. No mencionaban absolutamente nada de su estancia en Equestria y no tenían pensado hacerlo, no al menos hasta el final de la noche. En realidad, les importaba poco en este momento. Ver a su amiga de vuelta, con esa sonrisa y entusiasmo que siempre tuvo, al menos después que se reformó. Con tanta gente y la distracción, no se percataron cuando Twilight buscó asiento de nuevo, quedándose muy poco tiempo en la pista.

Regresó a la larga mesa, donde estaban entretenidamente conversando Maud y Limestone, Bicmac y Marble se notaba a leguas que se morían de vergüenza pero de alguna forma, tenían la comodidad de expresar la vergüenza que provocaba el uno por el otro y compartían un silencio con esas miradas tiernas. Las parejas de Las Rainbooms se reían a muerte, en su momento de chicos. Caramel palmeando la espalda de Cheese mezclándose los comentarios de Natural y Thunderlane. No sabía de qué rayos reían y hablaban, pero al menos la estaban pasando bien. Sonata estaba hablando con Rain de forma calmada pero muy alegre y entretenida. ¿Y ella? pues se sentó en una silla, escuchando por millonésima vez las promesas de la mayoría de los chicos de votar por ella para Princesa.

No podía creer que Pinkie Pie admitiera que entraran votaciones para ella sin ser alumna, pero al parecer, el alumnado la consideraban una Wonderbolt de corazón, y la verdad, era su modo de agradecimiento por venir a proteger su mundo.

Suavizó un ceño entre sus cejas, con ese malestar latente cubriéndola entera, que le impedía compartir toda la alegría que la rodeaba, sin duda, el mejor baile que hayan tenido, y ella…sintiéndose como si estuviera enredada de raíces, inevitablemente recordando una y otra vez, la aventura de la salida de esta mañana y el cómo terminó. Suspiró abatida y contrariada, pensando qué estaría él pensando, haciendo. Si se sentía igual que ella, si se sentía mal e irónicamente, querer ser ella quien buscara hacerlo sentir mejor cuando era ella misma la razón de su tristeza.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿La trataría como siempre o…cambiaría su forma de ser con ella? Ese pensamiento le hizo acelerar el corazón de preocupación, ardiéndole el pecho y sentir los ojos un poco vidriosos. No quería eso. Que fuera diferente. No quería perder lo que tenían. Bajó la mirada aplastada en el desánimo, cerró los ojos con molestia, apretando las manos que estaban sobre sus piernas, sin saber qué hacer ya. Le estaba costando aceptar el precio de sus propias decisiones.

-¡En serio extrañaba esto!- gritó Sunset para hacerse escuchar entre tanta música mientras bailaba con sus amigas, quienes se sonreían sin evitar mirarla con alegría al verla tan dichosa. Sunset agitó sus piernas y sus brazos apropósito, como jugando con ellas -. ¡No puedo creer lo que diré…pero extrañé mi cuerpo humana! ¡Hasta se me hacía raro no tener estas!- dijo para llevarse ambas manos a sus pechos…cosa que se congeló ella misma. Torció el gesto avergonzada mientras sus amigas reventaban en risa -. Creo que debí guardarme eso para mí…

-¡Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta! ¡Tenemos tanto qué contarte!- exclamó Applejack mientras le rodeaba los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la estrechaba hacia ella. Sunset suavizó una sonrisa.

-Tú sí me haces sentir querida- murmuró respondiéndole el abrazo, a referencia a su mala relación con su contraparte pony. Más bien todas las contrapartes de quienes quería tanto aquí.

-¡No se muevan!- les avisó Rainbow Dash y les tomó una foto enseguida con su celular.

-¡Trixie también quiere!- anunció posándose entre Sunset y la vaquera, con los brazos abiertos sobre ellas y sonrió anchamente a la cámara.

-Ah…¿dónde está Twilight?- preguntó Fluttershy a Rarity, mirando a los lados, buscándola.

-Es cierto- reconoció mientras las demás seguían posando y riendo entre foto y foto.

La modista se dio cuenta que Twilight no parecía tan entusiasmada como ellas al estar aquí, ni con ganas de bailar, pues reconocía su peculiar modo de llevar el ritmo y en el corto tiempo que estuvo en la pista…apenas se movía. Se cruzó de brazos pensativa, mientras Fluttershy era halada por Trixie para que posara una ridícula manera graciosa con ellas. Intuía algo, algo seguro. Sonrió. Avisó a las demás que iría a beber algo que de seguro encontraría allí a Twilight y se retiró.

Mejor iría hablar con su amiga.

Pinkie Pie posaba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, cachetes inflados y la lengua afuera para la foto, cuando una mano le tomó el hombro y la haló hacia atrás.

-¡Soy tan torpe! ¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?!- le dijo Sonata mientras Pinkie Pie la miraba sin entender aun con su mueca congelada en la cara. -. ¡Sé dónde pueden estar Adagio y Aria!- se explicó mejor y la rosada desmontó la mueca.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sipi! Bueno…eso creo… ¡Pero nada perdemos intentarlo!- exclamó entusiasta y una sonrisa alta. -. Ellas suelen frecuentar un sitio donde seducían a esos hombres a robarles. Normalmente iban muy tarde. Pasada las once de la noche. ¡Podemos ir después de la coronación!

-Pero…- dudó. -. Sonata, no es buen momento…

-¡Es más que buen momento!- insistió -. Podremos ir y probar con ellas antes que con Sunset- se pudo más seria con la mirada hacia la aparenta normal y risueña actitud de Sunset entre las fotos -. Aun puedo sentir esa pesada energía negativa en ella. Si fallo, no sé si empeore las cosas pues sabemos que cuando Sunset baja la guardia enojándose o frustrándose…

-Esa cosa la controla…- terminó su oración y asintió una vez -. De acuerdo. Iremos apenas se anuncie la coronación.

-¡Wiiii!- sonrió y la abrazó dando unos brinquitos con un chillido de emoción y Pinkie se encogió de hombros e imitó el brinco y chillido también…ante la mirada extrañada de quienes la rodeaban.

…

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos a bailar!- chilló Derpy a Whooves, que no dudó ni un segundo en satisfacerla y se levantó de su silla para ir con ella a buscar, si es que se podía, un lugar en la pista, así dejando solas a Cherry y Bonbon.

Bonbon estaba con su mirada pegada a la pantalla de su celular y la peliverde tenía la mirada hacia sus compañeros distraídamente con un vaso servido por Berry, en realidad, miraba a una pareja en específica, a una muy alegre Mistery Mint bailando con sus brazos rodeando al cuello de Brawley, brincando entre el ritmo del remix de la música. Levantó una sincera sonrisa de felicidad por ella y lo feliz que le hacía su pareja, sólo para mirar de reojo a la suya e ir bajando la sonrisa. Suspiró dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Bonbon…- la llamó, pero alguien más la nombró al mismo tiempo con ella, provocando que tanto ella como Bonbon levantaran la cabeza, viendo a Lyra Heartstrings acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa cohibida.

-Lo siento. ¿Las interrumpo?- preguntó Lyra.

-Por supuesto que no, Heartstrings- dijo Cherry a la vez que se ponía en pie, haciendo que Bonbon la quedara mirando -. En realidad. Vienes justo a tiempo. Caliéntame el puesto que daré una vuelta- miró a Bonbon con relajada sonrisa -. Ya regreso- le dijo para llevarse el vaso a la boca y salir de allí.

-¿En serio no interrumpí nada?- dudó aun así Lyra torciendo incomodada el gesto.

-No le hagas caso. Yo lo hago- suspiró para mirarla y sonreírle divertida -. Con que…usando vestido.

-Ah…sí…- admitió ciertamente avergonzada bajando la mirada para verse el vestido de lentejuelas doradas -. Es hora de dejar tontos temas…creo…¿no?- pensó devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa y animarse a sentarse a donde había estado Cherry. -. Cierta persona me centró y me hizo aterrizar a tierra- le miró juguetonamente con la cabeza ladeada hacia ella -. Me pregunto quién- dijo y Bonbon levantó ambas cejas manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Lyra…tu aliento casi me quema las cejas- bufó -. Hueles a alcohol puro. ¿No estás ebria?

-No…casi. Tuvimos cuidado de que no- admitió con risa -. ¡Debiste vernos en la limosina! ¡Fue genial! Bebimos un poco de todo. Hicimos tontos retos. Hasta nos asomamos al techo de la limosina a gritar tal desquiciadas y coquetear con chicos que veíamos por allí- lanzó una risa -. ¡Berry invitó a uno a subirse! Tienes que ver las fotos que nos tomamos.

-Así que disfrutas tu soltería- comentó para apuntar con barbilla hacia las mesas unidas que llamaba la atención, la de Las Rainbooms -. Pues otro tampoco se queda atrás- le dijo con diversión apuntando hacia Bicmac y Marble, que Lyra apenas fijó su mirada hacia la mesa, se le salió parpadear admirada y retroceder la cabeza.

-Oh. Ooh. Oooh.

-Esos fueron muchas "o".

-Bueno…- levantó un poco las comisuras de su boca pero volvieron a bajar -…veo que ya me superó. Eso es bueno. Digo. Le fue fácil, sólo fue ¿Qué? ¿Tres días desde que rompimos? y eso es…bueno, supongo- asintió con incomodidad sintiendo que no podía desprender la mirada de ellos -. Eso es genial. Él es genial y merece alguien genial. Le va genial. Le irá genial. Yo estoy genial. Geeeeeeeenial.

-¿Terminaste?

-Sí- jadeó y bajó su cabeza para pegar su frente contra la mesa -. ¿Por qué me siento…rara?

-Ummm, ¿Aun te gusta?

-No lo creo…-suspiró acomodando la cabeza de lado para ver a Bonbon -. No. Por eso terminé con él.

-Entonces te duele el orgullo.

-Mejor voy por un trago- suspiró poniéndose de pie -. ¿Quieres uno?

-Quisiera la botella- admitió pensando en Cherry, y Lyra como que le leyó la mente y se volvió a sentar.

-Bonboncito…ábrele tu corazón de una vez- le aconsejó y Bonbon la miró. Lyra le sonrió -. Ya basta, Bonbon. Sé justa con Cherry.

-¿Y qué es ser justa con Cherry? Ella te odia. Eso no hace justo nada- se le salió decir y se lo reprochó apenas lo dijo.

-¿Por eso la tensión entre ustedes?- interrogó admirada -. ¿Por mí?

-Lyra- suspiró contrariada e incómoda. Sí, era por ella, pero no como lo pensaba.

-¿Es porque volvimos a ser amigas?- siguió preguntando, más para sí misma -. ¿No me quiere de nuevo como tu mejor amiga por haber sido una tonta contigo?

-Ah…sí, Lyra, por eso- le siguió la corriente.

-No la culpo…- murmuró triste -. Fui una cretina ese día en la Cafetería que saltó a defenderte. Parecía que iba a golpearme. Me odia- lanzó un suspiro y se puso firme -. Entonces déjame arreglar las cosas con ella- se determinó levantándose de la silla de golpe. -. ¡Soy tu mejor amiga y ella tu novia, debemos llevarnos bien!- aseguró e hizo el ademán de irse pero Bonbon aspiró alarmada poniéndose de pie también y le tomó el brazo, atajándola.

-No, Lyra, no es necesario por favor. No intervengas.

-Si yo soy la discordia, le haré ver que no- sonrió con entusiasmo -. ¡Ya verás, Bonbon! Le haré ver cuanto te quiero, que nunca te lastimaré, ¡Que siempre te trataré como princesa y jamás, jamás, me separaré de ti!- triunfó con determinación….y Bonbon la miró acabada. ¡Es lo menos que tenía que hacer!

-Lyra, en serio no intervengas. Son…cosas de pareja…¡sí! cosas de pareja. Así que por favor no te metas.

-Pero no pueden seguir así, Bonbon- le hizo ver poniéndose seria -. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia- admitió triste -. Así empezamos Bicmac y yo. A tratarnos indiferentes. Lo más mínimo nos molestaba del otro. Estar juntos era vacío. No hicimos nada, nos dimos cuenta tarde y…terminamos separándonos- suspiró y miró aquellos ojos celestes con profundidad -. ¿Eso quieres, Bonbon?

Bonbon arrugó la frente, se abrazó a sí misma mirando hacia a un lado, sin contestar. Lyra le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla.

-No dejes que sólo Bonbon quiera a Cherry, también hazlo tú, Sweetie Drops- le susurró en confidenciay separarse un poco con una sonrisa de complicidad con los ojos de su amiga abiertos en par en par.

…

-Twilight- escuchó un llamado y ella levantó la mirada hacia Rarity, rompiendo su ensimismamiento para ver que le sonreía comprensivamente, estirando una silla y sentarse cerca de ella.

-¿Ah? ¿Sí? Dime- le contestó despertándose de tantos pensamientos levantando una sonrisa y prestarle atención.

-Eso dime tú- exclamó a sabiendas -. ¿Qué pasa Twilight? Tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu cabeza en otro lado.

-Ahm…no…- replicó sacudiendo la cabeza pero Rarity le entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Se te declaró?

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula sin evitar abrir bastante los ojos.

-Moon White. Se te declaró, ¿cierto?

-Rarity…- la llamó incrédula sacudiendo la cabeza y...sorprendida. La modista se sonrió con cierta diversión.

-Twilight… tu cara lo grita.

-¿Mi cara?- dudó tocándose a un lado del rostro.

\- ¡Ay, querida!- aspiró soñada -. Debo admitir que viéndolos juntos se les veía una muy linda química- aportó con emoción -. Sabía que él gustaba de ti. Por eso creo que se te declaró y no supiste cómo reaccionar, ¿cierto?- se aventuró.

-Algo así- se contrarió acariciándose la cabeza. -. Pero te agradecería que no lo estés divulgando.

-¿Por quién me tratas, querida?- se defendió con exagerada indignación.

-¿Y…cómo sabías que él me quería?- preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa aunque le intrigaba muchísimo -. ¿Te…lo dijo acaso?

-¡Me lo gritó!

-¿Ah?- dudó frunciéndole el ceño.

-¡Él lo gritaba con tan solo sonreírse porque te recordaba!- disfrutó decir pero se interrumpió -. Bueno…no es tan obvio para los demás. Pero yo tengo muy buen ojo, así que fue lo que percibí cuando se recuperaba en la Enfermería y aawww- se le salió conmoverse encantada -. Se empezó a reír solo, con ese no sé qué que yo sé qué es, en su cara, sólo porque se acordó de ti. ¡¿No es romántico?!- celebraba, cosa que incomodaba a Twilight en vez de ayudarla.

-Rarity- resopló contrariada -. No tienes idea de lo que pasó y…un momento- frunció el ceño perdiendo ese semblante frustrado por uno más serio -. ¿Dijiste que él se recuperaba en la enfermería?- recién cayó en cuenta…al igual que Rarity, quien se gruñó a sí misma molesta.

-¡Rayos! Se me escapó. Se suponía que no te lo diría.

-¿Decirme qué?- interrogó y Rarity suspiró en resignación.

-Decirte que se sintió mal al rato que lo dejaste con nosotras el primer día en nuestro mundo. No quería preocuparte y me hizo prometer que no te enteraras.

-¿Sentirse mal?- interrogó más intrigada. -. ¿Qué pasó?

-Le dio migraña, no podía equilibrarse bien, y todo porque se le subió la presión- torció el gesto -. En realidad, mejor que te lo haya dicho, pues cuando vino por segunda vez, también se sintió mal. Rainbow fue algo imprudente, pero tuvo un punto. Se cansaba muy rápido durante el recorrido a la escuela, haciendo muchas pausas para descansar. Convéncelo de ver un médico, querida.

Twilight le mantuvo la mirada sin borrar su ceño.

Ahora vio sentido. Con razón lo veía más cansado. Más lento. Más ojeroso. Más débil. La magia de la escuela lo estaba afectando y él seguía viniendo. Todo… ¿Por cumplir su promesa? Por ayudarla. Por ella. Se estaba debilitando frente a sus ojos y no se dio cuenta, porque estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de su compañía, de su colorido humor, de la paz y suavidad de sus ojos grises posarse en ella con esa sonrisa de lado. Esa sonrisa que se levantaba con un minúsculo comentario o movimiento suyo. No había perdido la sonrisa, pese sentirse mal. É conocía su cuerpo, bien pudiera saber cómo el afectaba el venir al mundo humano. ¿Y aun así venía? ¿Por esa promesa? Qué tontería más grande la de él. ¿Por qué haría eso? Twilight se pasó la mano a la cara con un suspiro abatido, peor de cuando antes Rarity viniera hablar con ella. Se levantó de la silla.

-¿Twilight?- la llamó la modista colocándose a su lado -. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? Dime. Podría ayu…

-No quiero arruinar la noche- le avisó dándole la cara con una forzada sonrisa -. Sólo necesito poner en orden las ideas. Iré a…tomar un poco de aire- avisó para caminar sentido contrario a ella.

En realidad, sentía que le faltaba el aire por la presión de su corazón inflarse tal globo a la par que sus ojos empezaron vidriarse, con un repentino mal presentimiento. Salió del gimnasio, teniendo que disculparse con los que querían invitarla a su charla, una bebida o bailar, encerrándola el silencio de los pasillos de la escuela mientras trataba de relajarse. En serio no quería arruinar la felicidad de los demás, pero le era tan difícil ese ardor en su pecho quemándola. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, resistiéndose a llorar, sólo dejando una lágrima salir. Dolía mucho, sea lo que sea, le dolía muchísimo. Jadeó y abrió su bolso para sacar un pañuelo, encontrándose con un sobre muy familiar.

-¿La carta de Cadance?- se sorprendió arrugando la frente -. ¿Pero cómo llegó…?- decía mientras la tomaba y suspiró -. Spike- adivinó con un resoplido y se pegó de espaldas a la pared, mirando el sobre.

¿Era buen momento leerla ahora?

Lanzó un suspiro más, sintiendo que se deshacía en ellos mientras abría la carta y se decidía darse un pequeño paseo por los pasillos. Se tentó a leerla, pero no sintió que sea buen momento. En realidad, nunca existiría buen momento.

Quiso volverla a guardar pero sus manos repentinamente le eran pesadas. Apretó los dientes entre sus ojos aguados. Aspiró fuerte y con rapidez rompió un extremo del sobre. Sacó la hoja, la sostuvo entre sus manos temblorosas, y leyó:

" _Querida Twilight:_

 _Considero todo un honor tener que contestar la pregunta que me has enviado. Una única, simple, pero que desencadena el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás podrás imaginar. Me preguntas… ¿Cómo saber qué es amor? Y yo sólo puedo sonreír, acariciar mi vientre donde crece mi bebé mientras escucho con diversión los desafinados cantos de mi esposo, tu hermano, que toma una ducha tras cuidarme, atenderme y estar pendiente de mí y su hijo._

 _Twilight, no se necesita saber mucho, sino sentir, porque es difícil darle verdaderas razones el impredecible sentimiento del amor, porque es algo único que sientes, por lo que es algo que por mucho, es distinto a la amistad, porque es el sentimiento que solamente tendrás con un solo pony. Así de especial es._

 _Contesto tu única pregunta, en el mejor momento de mi vida para eso; sabes qué es amor, cuando solo con ese alguien, tus imperfecciones pueden compatibilizar con las suyas, lo que crea la perfección en su estado más puro al fusionarse ambos en una misma luz que brota del corazón hasta envolverte entera._

 _La luz que ese pony te provoca, hará menos sus imperfecciones, porque es perfecto en las tuyas, y tú serás perfecta en las de él, por lo que sólo ustedes podrán lidiar, mejorar y vivir con ellas._

 _Porque eso es amor._

 _Reconocer la perfección entre sus imperfecciones. Usar de sus virtudes para hacerse más brillante de lo que son. Más felices. Porque tu felicidad es sólo brillo para él y viceversa. Y es doloroso verlo apagarse._

 _O perderlo._

 _Por eso amar es entrega, es sacrificio, es doloroso; pero la placentera sensación de su cálida luz iluminar cada parte de tu cuerpo, de tu esencia, compensa todo. Así que cuando sientes esa luz esparcirse en tu corazón en sólo saber su simple existencia y te nazca hacer todo lo que expliqué, felicidades, Twilight, has encontrado a tu pony especial"._

-Yo lo amo…- se dijo con voz frágil y quebrada, con sus ojos violetas cubiertos de lágrimas, sosteniendo aun la hoja en sus manos -…y él hizo todo eso por mí…cegado por la luz…por su amor hacia a mí…- murmuró para cerrar los ojos y dejar rodar las lágrimas para que crearan caminos sobre las siluetas de sus facciones de las delgadas mejillas.

-¿Twilight?- preguntó alguien y con vergüenza levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules preocupados al verla llorar.

…

En cuanto Mistery y Brawley salieron de la pista hacia las mesas para beber algo, Cherry no perdió tiempo y se encaminó inmediatamente a ellos. Había aguardado con el corazón nervioso y ansioso a que terminaran de bailar y poder hablar con Mistery. No sabía muy bien que decirle, sólo quería dejar hablar a su acongojado corazón.

-Mistery- la llamó con cierta presión mientras se acercaba. La pelimorada se volteó enseguida a verla, quedándose quieta sin saber mucho dónde mirar.

-Yo iré por las bebidas- le dijo Brawley con una sonrisa -. Me tardaré lo que sea necesario- advirtió con diversión y comprensivo.

Mistery le dio una mirada insegura, pero no le funcionó a que se quedara, el chico le sostuvo la mano y se la sacudió con ternura, para irse hacia donde Berry servía las bebidas. Mistery juntó las manos y tomó aire mientras veía a Cherry detenerse frente a ella, viéndola con un ceño suavizado y se mordía el labio inferior con una tensa sonrisa. Sabía que eso significaba que estaba muerta en nervios.

-Mistery, yo…- empezaba para sacudir la cabeza y sonreírle -. Te ves muy linda. Y bailaste con Brawley. No me lo esperaba. Jejeje.

-Sí- contestó con vacilación -. En realidad es mi pareja de baile. Yo…bueno, últimamente hemos pasado juntos y…me invitó al baile y…aquí estamos.

-Ah…- dijo con torpeza, parpadeando varias veces -. ¿Ah…sí?

-Sí…

-Eso…eso es genial, digo, genial y…y…- hizo un puchero vidriándole de golpe los ojos. -. ¡¿Me lo perdí?!- reventó para sorpresa de Mistery -. ¡Siempre soñaba despierta el día en que esto sucediera!- lamentó -. El cómo me contarías cuando te invitaran a salir, tenía planeada la pijamada. Discutiríamos lo que usarías, lo que podrías decir y lo que no, si te atacaba los nervios y yo te tranquilizaría con ese tazón de canguil de jalapeño. Si me pidieras espiarlos por si las cosas salen mal y tenía mi disfraz de abuelita o…¡Yo qué sé!- jadeó escapándoseles las lágrimas-. ¿En serio me lo perdí?- lamentó pasándose una mano a los ojos sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos cargados de añoranza -. Perdí a mi mejor amiga por bruta. No quiero perderme de más cosas. Ya no te gusta Flash, ¿cierto? Entonces… ¿Podrías olvidar el beso, por favor?- parpadeó -. Te extraño mucho. Extraño llegar a tu casa sin avisar. Registrar tu clóset como mío y el tener que comprar el bote de yogurt de durazno aunque ni a mí ni a papá nos guste pero a ti sí, y cuando ibas a casa los bebías directo del pico paseándote descalza en mi casa como tuya- suspiró con dolor -. Extraño decirte Mentitas.

-Y yo escucharlo- admitió en un murmuro, sin poder evitar que le ardieran los ojos, añorando también esos tiempos -. Pero Cherry…esto va más allá de mis sentimientos por Flash. El beso…me hizo sentir que valía poco a comparación de que lo que valías para mí.

-Pe-pero…-dijo sin en realidad saber bien qué decir.

-No me gusta encararlo. Nunca lo hice. Pero yo…hice mucho por ti. Siempre estuve para ti con lo de Sweet Breeze aun cuando fuiste grosera conmigo y después con Stormy Crush. Cuando te peleabas con tu papá, cubrirte en tus escapadas, en tus travesuras. Lo hice porque te quería mucho. Eras realmente genial. Nunca me había llevado tan bien con alguien. Y tú… ¿Besaste al chico que me gustaba?- preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza en reclamo entrecerrando los ojos -. Sentí que menospreciabas todo lo que hice, todo lo que hacíamos, lo que compartíamos. Nuestra amistad. No fuiste leal, Cherry. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? Era tu mejor amiga. No podía verte como siempre, si lo hacía, sólo podía pensar que…que…no me apreciabas.

Cherry permaneció callada, manteniéndole la mirada entre sus ojos vidriosos. La música, las charlas, las risas que se mezclaban en el aire no ambientaban para nada lo que sentían en ese momento. Podría ponerse a llorar, a lamentarse, contradecirle y decirle lo equivocada que estaba. Hacer un famoso berrinche y salir corriendo. Pero eso no haría la mujer hermosa, encantadora y fuerte que quería ser, porque estaba cansada de ser la débil. Contuvo su típica reacción para sentir…que Mistery tenía razón. Cherry jadeó asintiendo varias veces sin dejarla de mirar.

-¿Sabes? Estoy de acuerdo contigo- exclamó dándole la cara -. No fui leal. No valoré nuestra amistad, me perdonaste muchas que prometía no repetir y lo hacía. No te culpo que te sientas diferente conmigo, porque sé qué es entregar y no recibir que lo quieres, no sentirse apreciada con lo que da. Tú más que nadie en mi mundo lo sabes- sonrió con tristeza -. No sé nunca actuar con mis parejas. Soy tan ingenua, insegura y emocional…- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza -. No he sido muy lista, sólo buscaba llorar y lamentarme. Pero estoy cansada, Mistery. Quiero ser más inteligente. Más justa. Más fuerte. Y esta vez lo digo en serio- se determinó eso aunque con miedo aun así me acerqué a ti y te pido en serio disculpas. Lo lamento mucho. Fui egoísta al besar a Flash. Perdón que lo hayas tomado como si no me importaras cuando en realidad eres de las personas que más me importa en el mundo- exclamó con una mirada de cariño y levantó una sonrisa mientras Mistery sólo se mantenía de pie absorbiendo todo lo que escuchaba -. Eres como mi hermana y aunque te distancias, estás en mi sangre y en serio estoy feliz de que hayas sido correspondida con Brawley, de que no me necesites cuando en realidad fui yo siempre la que te necesitó, te lo agradezco pero ya va tiempo que empiece a limpiar sola mis propios desastres, yo…

-¡Cállate y abrázame, Cherry!- exclamó para abalanzársele encima y rodearla con sus brazos. -. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, claro que te necesito! ¡Me haces falta!

-¿Lo soy aun?- preguntó incrédula devolviéndole enseguida el abrazo sintiendo sus ojos volviéndose a vidriar.

-¡Rayos, sí!- lo dijo casi como queja -. ¿Cómo seguir enfadada después de ser la única testigo viviente de tu arranque de sabiduría?

-Es que tuve una epi…epinía…epinirifía…¡Una revelación!

-¿Epifanía?- le adivinó separándose un poco del abrazo.

-¡Eso mismo! ¿Ves? ¿Yo soy la hermana sensual y torpe, y tú la bonita e inteligente pero malvestida que vive de mi sombra!- se burló.

-¡Y regresó la Cherry que aguanto y quiero!- bromeó también y ambas corearon una risa para volverse abrazar -. Perdón por ser distante.

-Lo merecía, Mentitas. Me sacudiste.

-¡Mejor sacudámonos en la pista de baile!- exclamó entusiasmada para separarse y estirarle un brazo, estirándole una ancha sonrisa en complicidad y Cherry elevó más la suya.

-¡Hagamos ruido!- acordó enroscándole el brazo y con amonestaciones alegres se precipitaron a mezclarse con el resto y bailar entre ellas.

-Sólo necesitaban escucharse- se dijo Beats a sí mismo con una sonrisa viendo desde la mesa de bebidas a ambas correr a la pista.

…

-Y entonces Rainbow se tiró de rodillas al suelo y reclamó una vez más al universo- terminaba de contar Pinkie a Sunset entre las risas de las demás caminando por el gimnasio mientras la deportista torcía los ojos.

-Rayos, sí da pena pero más risa- exclamó Sunset entre sus risas.

-¡Oye!- reclamó Rainbow para sonreírse cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Pero me salí con la mía con el plan o no?

-¡¿Tú?!- reclamaron sus amigas.

-¿Sabes que es hacernos de la vista gorda todas las tonterías que querías hacer?- se quejó Applejack.

-Ni…ni se diga lo que le hicimos a las pobres Directora Celestia y Subdirectora Luna- lamentó Fluttershy muy culpable.

-¡Pero todo por sacarle una sonrisa a Dashie!- chilló Pinkie emocionadísima salpicando serpentinas.

-¡Eso las hace las mejores amigas del conspirador universo!- celebró Rainbow con alta sonrisa mientras llegaban frente a su mesa.

-Hey, ¿Y Twilight?- preguntó Sunset con un pequeño ceño entre sus cejas a Rarity que estaba sentada allí charlando divertida con Caramel -. Creí que estarías con ella.

-Fue a dar una vuelta- le contestó terminando de masticar un bocadillo. "Aunque ya está tardando", pensó un poco preocupada ya.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Carrot Top caminando hacia la mesa con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro -. ¿Me puedo sentar un rato con ustedes?

-¡Claro que no!- gritaron en coro Applejack y Thunderlane, que éste se levantó de golpe de su asiento. El resto dejaron de hablar para poner su atención a la reacción de ambos.

-Ahm…¿Se sienten bien?- preguntó ella curvando las cejas y ambos se sacudieron.

-¡No finjas!- volvieron a coincidir.

-¿Qué sucede?- dudó Sunset mirando a la vaquera y ella la miró señalando a Carrot.

-Ella es la persona más falsa…

-¡Y psicópata!- aportó Thunderlane tirándole una mirada desconfiada a Carrot.

-¡Sí! Y psicópata que hayas conocido.

-¡De nuevo con eso!- se aburrió Rainbow. -. ¡Fue un sueño, supéralo!

-¡Está loca!- exclamó la rubia para mirar a su pareja de baile -. ¡Diles Thunderlane!

-¡Es cierto!- aseguró el joven con seriedad -. ¡Carrot trató de secuestrar a Applejack para obligarla a ir al baile conmigo y me acorraló a la pared apretándome el cuello cuando me negué a sus planes! ¡Pude haber muerto!

-…- enmudecieron todos incrédulos mirándose las caras mientras Carrot los miraba con preocupación e incomodidad.

-Lo que haces por ganarte puntos con Applejack- exclamó Caramel con un resoplido.

-¡Es cierto!- corearon ambos frustrados.

-¡Es mala!- dijo él.

-¡Manipuladora!- decía Applejack.

-¡Violenta!

-¡Y me amenazó a que me quitaría a Thunderlane!- agregó pero apenas lo dijo sintió que la estrangularan, sonrojándose al ver la cara de todos divertidos ante su reacción, incluso Thunderlane, que se sonrió.

-¿Temes perderme?

-¡N-No digas tonterías!- exclamó con torpeza -. ¡Y no perdamos el punto! ¡Ella es malvada!

-¡Oh, sí, mira la cara de la maldad!- dijo Trixie colocándose junto a Carrot y señalando su rostro que expresaba ese dulce e inocente semblante con sus brillantes ojos verdes mientras levantaba una pequeña sonrisa y parpadeaba un par de veces con mirada inofensiva, lo que provocó que todos emitieran un "Aaawww".

-¡Mi corazón de piedra!- jadeó LimeStone llevándose una mano al pecho ante su expresión.

-Nunca nadie me había conmovido tanto- exclamó Maud con su característica inexpresividad pero saliéndosele un minúsculo rubor por enternecerse.

-Siéntate de una vez, Carrot- le dijo Trixie.

-Okey- le sonrió feliz -. Sólo déjame sacarme mi gabardina- avisó desabrochándosela.

-Claro, no hay proble…- se interrumpió al quedarse pasmada.

No sólo ella, sino el resto, al ver su despampanante figura en un vestido sin mangas de tipo sirena color naranja brillante, que estaba ceñido a ella, dejando dibujar la silueta de su cuerpo delgado y en forma, moldeado en un vientre plano, cintura fina en el que nacía unas presumidas y delicadas caderas. Ella levantó una mirada inocente pero su sonrisa era amplia, sugerente, moviendo sus redondos hombros descubiertos hacia adelante y desnudaba sus brazos mientras la gabardina bajaba haciéndolo con intencionada lentitud, mostrando un escote recatado pero que dibuja la atractiva silueta de sus pechos. De pronto, todas las mujeres de allí, se sintieron alarmantemente acomplejadas por un momento y los chicos tratando de mirar hacia otro lado luchando contra el sonrojo y la inevitable mirada curiosa ante tal descubrimiento en la persona menos pensada.

-Diablos…- fue Lulamoon la primera en reaccionar -. ¡Eres casi tan sensual como Trixie!

-Oh, Trixie- se "sonrojó" Carrot "modesta".

-¡Dije solo "casí"!

Carrot le sonrió mirando a un incomodado Thunderlane sintiendo que solo verla estaría siendo infiel y a Applejack, que repentinamente odiaba muchísimo más a la pelinaranja. Se le salió una sonrisa triunfal… ¡Cómo disfrutaba esto! lanzó aire y enterneció su mirada hacia Thunderlane.

-Thunderlane, creo que estás siendo malagradecido conmigo- lamentó.

-¿Qué, qué?- dudó.

-Yo te ayudé a que tengas valor de invitar a Applejack al baile como tu cita.

-¡Que no es mi cita!- se quejó ella. -. ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?!

-¿Entonces está bien si le pido a Thunderlane que me saque a bailar?

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamaron los dos. Los demás…estaban disfrutando el espectáculo.

-Sí, pues…sería el modo de agradecer lo que hice por ustedes- decía, sólo provocando más a la vaquera, quien no podía imaginar a Thunderlane siquiera estar tan cerca de ella. Una desagradable e incómoda sensación le nacía desde muy adentro la idea.

-¡No hiciste nada!- se quejó Thunderlane ceñudo pero parpadeó dubitativo -. Bueno…sí…

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamó Applejack indignada.

-Es cierto- reconoció mirándola -. Sin ella no te hubiera invitado al baile y creo que tú no hubieras aceptado. De alguna rara forma…nos ayudó a ser honestos.

Eso derramó el vaso y la rubia sintió esa sensación desagradable explotar por dentro.

Obvio, eran celos.

-¡Yo siempre soy honesta!- se quejó Applejack -. ¡Si tanto la defiendes entonces baila con ella!

-No haré eso.

-¡Pues tampoco bailarás conmigo!

-¿Por qué sigues siendo dura conmigo?

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí lo eres y me duele porque te quiero- le dijo con seriedad como determinado, callándola de hecho -. Te quiero, Applejack, y me duele que sigas negándome. Así que no, no siempre eres honesta- reprochó con cierta tristeza.

-¡Hey, amigo, ya para la sorpre…!- había dicho Cheese apareciendo repentinamente entre ellos muy entusiasmado pero entonces vio la tensión del rostro de ambos -. Oooh. ¿Oops? ¿Mal momento?

-Creo que buen momento- resopló Thunderlane para mirarlo -. Sí, ya vamos- le dijo y caminó con él fuera de la mesa.

Applejack lo miró irse ahora con una sensación agridulce creciendo en su pecho, sólo para profundizar su ceño hacia la inocente cara de Carrot. La vaquera apretó los puños para caminar hacia ella, tomarle de una muñeca y llevarla a un lugar a parte.

-¿No la detendrán?- reclamó Limestone hacia Las Rainbooms como una mirada a Bicmac.

-No la golpeará si es lo que piensas- exclamó Rainbow -. Aunque quisiese…

-Applejack sólo hará lo que hace mejor- dijo Sunset -. Va hacerle honesta a Carrot.

-Espero estés feliz- le refunfuñó la vaquera una vez apartadas de la multitud, violando su espacio personal, muy cerca de rostro. Carrot dibujó una rápida sonrisa de triunfo, disfrutando todo, con sus ojos verdes iguales a la de la rubia, brillando de gozo.

-¿Te sientes un adefesio al lado mío, cierto?- se divirtió con esa seguridad intimidante sobre ella, pasando sus manos a su estrecha cintura, encarándole no solo el triunfo sobre ella, sino su cuerpo mejor esculpido para su edad. Applejack sólo la miró en reproche sin perder su semblante serio y sin dejarse intimidar.-. No hago nada. No obligo a nada. Tú solita sacas a la luz lo que eres- se limitó en decir con esa voz profunda y sagaz -. No mereces a Thunderlane.

-Tú no eres quién para decirlo. Déjanos en paz.

-Nunca.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió dándole una mirada rápida -. No eres lo que se supone que aparentabas. Eres manipuladora, falsa, y cínica.

-Nadie va a creerte, Applejack. Ya date por vencida. He construido una reputación pura por años- sonrió de lado ladeándole la cara -. No importa cuánto grites "lobo", verán sólo un cordero.

-¿Por qué eres una cretina conmigo?- exigió saber sacudiendo la cabeza, sin lograr entenderlo -. Yo no te he hecho nada.

-Quiero a Thunderlane.

-Pero él no te quiere a ti.

-¿No me has visto?- sonrió ampliamente -. Lo conquistaré.

-No lo harás- se divirtió decir -. Tú no eres yo.

-¿Por qué defiendes su amor por ti si tú no lo quieres?

-Yo no dije eso- aclaró enseguida.

-Tampoco has dicho lo contrario.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Pues me incumbe ahora.

-¡Basta!

-¡No, basta, tú!- levantó la voz frunciéndole el ceño con una mirada ácida y endureciendo el rostro. Por la música y distracción, camuflaba bien la situación -. ¡No me importa cuántas veces deba humillarte!- cargó su voz en amenaza -. ¡Te quitaré del camino! ¡Te harás a un lado o te haré a un lado yo!

-¡Él me quiere a mí!- le aclaró también con la voz alta -. ¡No a ti!

-¡Pero tú no lo quieres!- obvió con una ancha sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que lo quiero!- le reclamó hastiada y señalándola -. ¡Me gusta! ¡También lo quiero!

-¡Es un tonto!

-¡Si lo hace tonto el ser despistado, atento, honesto y tierno, entonces es mi tonto, Zanahorias!¡Así que la que se hará a un lado serás tú porque no te quiere a ti, sino a mí, y si nos vuelves a molestar te dejaré peor que la manzana hecha a perder tras caer de la copa del árbol a la tierra!

-…- calló dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha deshaciendo su dureza por una relajada y hasta divertida -. ¿Tan difícil era decirlo?

-¿Ah?- dudó parpadeando varias veces, admirada de las palabras que acababa de escupir.

-Acabas de admitir que te gusta nuestro Thunderlane.

-No es tuyo- le advirtió ceñuda.

-¡Exacto!- sonrió y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, sacando de onda a la vaquera -. ¿Ves? ¡No estuvo tan mal después de todo! Te gusta Thunderlane. ¡Vamos, dilo de nuevo!

-Me…gusta Thunderlane- lo dijo de nuevo, admirándose una vez más, no sólo porque al fin logró soltarlo…¡Sino porque cedía a lo que decía Carrot!

-Así son las cosas, Manzanas. No es que no eras honesta, sólo eras incrédula haberte enamorado de él. Así que mientras sigas actuando como una primaria por el chico que te gusta, te seguiré jodiendo la existencia.

-Pe-pero…

-Nada de "peros". Así que déjate de hacerte la difícil. El chico sólo te consiente y tiene una paciencia de admirar. Tienes suerte, así que aprovecha que sea mutuo sus sentimientos. La vida es demasiado corta y dura y se necesitarán.

-¿Ah…gracias?

-¡Es un placer!- se acomodó el vestido y le sonrió como si nada -. Volvamos a la mesa y digamos que aclaramos todo, cosa que no es mentira- le guiñó el ojo codeándola juguetonamente -. Después de todo eres la honesta Applejack, ¿cierto?- rió con diversión de forma muy agradable…y Applejack aún pensaba si esto era real.

-Pero aún no sé quién eres.

-Una amiga- se divirtió con esa sonrisa a un lado -. Sólo…una amiga que no pediste y ni quieres- borró la sonrisa por una mirada fría y seria lo único y te conviene saber- le advirtió con profundidad para sonreírse agradable de nuevo -. Vamos, busquemos a nues…a tu Thunderlane- motivó volviendo rodear el brazo a sus hombros y la hizo caminar.

Applejack se dejó caminar, para mirarla de reojo con mucha intriga y... unas ganas de saber quién era ella. Pero sabía algo seguro.

Carrot Top, era la persona más falsa que de alguna forma retorcida, actuaba en pos de la honestidad.

…

-¿En serio crees que no la matará?- preguntó Trixie a Sunset refiriéndose a la vaquera mientras caminaban hacia la fuente de chocolate, elevando un poco la voz para luchar contra la música alta y el bullicio de celebración de los alumnos. Gruñó -. ¡Ay, pero qué ruidosos!- se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

-No hay chaperones. Tienen que aprovechar- le sonrió Sunset deteniéndose frente a la mesa y tomó una frutilla y la bañó de chocolate. Trixie agarró un pedazo de manzana. -. Mmm- saboreó la fruta con un leve ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi paladar había olvidado que las frutas de aquí saben distintas a Equestria- comentó terminando de masticar y la miró -. Las de donde yo vengo son más frescas, dulces…ricas. Supongo que su tierra y cuidado no se compara con la de los ponies terrestres. Es un arte y talento el cultivo y cuidado de la tierra- tiró una risa -. Aquí la naturaleza está más dañada y usan químicos para cosechar.

-Ah…-murmuró un poco desalentada y se llevó el trozo de manzana a la boca. -. Eso…¿Significa que prefieres Equestria que aquí?

-¿Prefiero Equestria por su fruta?- se divirtió en preguntar. Le dio un juguetón empujón de cadera a Trixie -. Vamos, Trix, este mundo tiene un encanto que es incomparable con Equestria.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó llevándose una uva esta vez a la boca.

-¿Cómo la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?- se divirtió y guiñó un ojo -. Mi Trixie.

-¡JA!- triunfó pero tosió de golpe. Se había atragantado con la uva que tragaba.

-Jajajaja- rió y le abrazó de lado con fuerza y mucha alegría y cariño -. En serio te extrañé, Lulamoon. Dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu papá?

-Ah…- balbuceó torciendo el gesto entre el abrazo -. Supongo que bien. No es duro con Trixie pero la evita- contó mientras Sunset rompía el abrazo para prestarle más atención -. Supongo que no sabe cómo actuar con Trixie pero…- se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, Trixie. Lo siento.

-Las cosas mejorarán- fue optimista. -. Al menos Trixie es libre. Libre para ser Trixie- sonrió llevándose las manos a la cara y menear las caderas para hacer bailar su falda de tablones. Le hacía sonreír hacer ese movimiento.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo suavizando una sonrisa con sus ojos cyan cariñosos -. Cuando me sentía muy triste en Equestria, me asomaba a una ventana o balcón a recibir la brisa, y me acordaba de ti.

-¿En verdad?- se conmovió levantando la sonrisa.

-Sí, me daba paz- confió manteniendo la sonrisa y la mirada -. Tu amistad siempre me daba paz, Trixie. Adoro a Las Rainbooms pero…eras la única que podías más o menos entender lo que era estar…encerrada, ser su propio guardián cuando quieres soltarte y no puedes… de hallarse a sí misma y demostrar que podría ser…libre de su propia realidad, por más dura que esta sea- concluyó la idea con sus ojos idos hacia algún lado, ya no mirándola, pero parpadeó varias veces elevando la sonrisa para volver en sí. -. Admiro lo que hiciste contigo, Trixie. Y eso…te hace especial para mí.

Trixie mantenía sus ojos rosas oscuros sobre la expresión cálida como melancólica de sus ojos cyan, un sentimiento que sabía bien sólo compartía con ella de todas sus amigas. Le suavizó una gran sonrisa.

-Cuando…termines tus asuntos de Equestria y regreses… ¿Quieres vivir con Trixie?

-¿Qué?- exclamó incrédula pero con una emoción embargándola entera.

-¡Sí, ya sabes!- animó con sus ojos radiantes y entusiasta -. Vivir bajo el mismo techo con Trixie. Encontrar nuestras cosas en el cuarto de la otra y pelear por el turno del baño. Aunque hay siete baños en la casa de Trixie…¡Pero sería divertido pelear por uno!- planeaba con emoción y una divertida y casi infantil sonrisa en su rostro -. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Vivir contigo?- interrogó manteniendo la sonrisa alta y sacudió la cabeza -. ¡Eso sería una pesadilla!

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-¡Pero claro que sí!- respondió sin dudar y se abalanzó a abrazarla -. ¡Viviré con mi mejor amiga!

-¡Y en una mansión!

-¡He vivido temporalmente en dos castillos, creo que podré en una mansión!- rió apretándola más fuerte, sintiendo que se le vidriaban los ojos -. Ahora tengo mayores razones para volver lo antes posible- murmuró y arrugó la frente llena de frustración y cierto temor. Tener que volver a Equestria…

-Y yo aguardaré paciente- prometió cerrando los ojos envolviéndola más fuerte, creciendo esa fuerte sensación que se expandía en todo su ser cada vez que sentía quererla tanto, naciéndole hasta la necesidad de protegerla. -. Eres la primera persona que mostró importancia por Trixie, como la primera persona que me importó por primera vez, Sunset. Siempre tendrás algo especial que Trixie apreciará más que a nada... hasta más a ella misma, ¡y sabes cómo Trixie se adora!

-Lo sé- sonrió con una pequeña risa entre el buen momento, manteniendo esa frustración en su gesto alegre para curvar preocupada las cejas -. Lo sé…

-¡¿LISTOS PARA EL RUIDO CANTERLOT HIGH?!- gritó Cheese en el micrófono, lo que las hizo separar y romper el momento, mirando en la tarima al chico, haciendo que el alumnado haga más bullicio de lo que ya había.

Fue entonces que se escuchó una mezcla dubstep por parte de Vinyl, enloqueciendo más el ánimo de los jóvenes, pero la tocada era para algo en particular, e iluminaron el centro de la pista, donde estaba parado Thunderlane, que se sacaba el saco de su traje y la lanzó sin cuidado hacia a un lado, desabrochándose los botones del final de la manga para subírselas y se desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa, cosa que llamaba la atención de todos, principalmente porque se mantenía relajado como si lo que hiciera fuera lo más común del mundo, para después mirar su alrededor con mirada confiada, respiró profundamente y estiró sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, para empezar a contraer increíblemente sus músculos al ritmo de la música, combinándolo con diferentes posturas de su cuerpo, creando movimientos circulares con el pecho y brazos, simulando las de una serpiente, así como en los tobillos y pies, moviendo rápidamente las piernas con una espectacular sincronización con la música.

Lo que bailaba Thunderlane, era popping dance, o también conocido como "el robot", un tipo de baile que lleva hasta el límite con las ondas y desplazamientos de los movimientos del cuerpo, en especial sus extremidades.

Un espectáculo para sus compañeros, en realidad, lo hacía pensando para divertir a su pareja de baile, aunque se sentía un poco frustrado tras la pequeña discusión, pero se concentró en la rutina que había preparado y practicado, asombrando a los presentes por sus complicados pasos y…¡Jamás, en sueños, creerían que Thunderlane tendría tal talento escondido!

-Me lo hace difícil dejarlo ir- se burló Carrot junto a Applejack, quien se mantenía quieta igual o peor de admirada que el resto que no dejaban de chiflear y animarlo a continuar el baile.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es 20% más genial!- se entusiasmó Rainbow entre la multitud que se encontraba rodeando el espectáculo, pero su sonrisa bajó un poco al ver a Soarin disfrutando de la algarabía junto con Roseluck. Ella hizo un gesto.

-No puedes pasar todo tu vida lamentando lo que pudo ser- escuchó para mirar a Carrot a su lado -. Roseluck es mi amiga y ha estado pensando mucho en lo que tuvieron Soarin y tú.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Parece que él trata de seguir adelante- agregó colocándole una mano en el hombro -. Ya va tiempo que tú también. Desafortunadamente…no todas las relaciones pueden salvarse, menos una en la que ninguno de los dos lograron de rescatar.

-Tienes un punto- suspiró. Era mejor ya dejar esa aturada, ese pasado, ese orgullo…¿no? sintiór que su hombro era sacudido.

-Ven, veamos de cerca a este ocurrido- le sonrió refiriéndose a Thunderlane. Rainbow le sonrió de lado y la siguió perdiéndose entre la multitud, la música y el bullicio de alegría y diversión alzarse cada vez más.

Mientras se celebraba la fiesta, había dos personas paseándose por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Veo que no soy la única que no la está pasando tan bien- jugó Twilight con la mirada hacia el suelo mirándose los pies uno delante del otro tras escuchar el cómo se sentía Flash.

Ella se había negado a decirle las verdaderas razones de sus lágrimas, y ante su negativa, Flash la invitó a tomar aire en una caminata entre los pasillos y le platicó aquel problema que le molestaba.

-Pues sí…- suspiró el joven -. Tienes una visión diferente de ver las cosas y quisiera escuchar qué opinas- sinceró para mirarla y Twilight le sonrió gentilmente.

-Te agradezco la confianza, Flash- le dijo -. Pues lo que puedo decirte es, si no estás contento con la imagen que has forzado a hacer, ¿Entonces qué esperas para dejar salir tú verdadero yo?- preguntó.

-No…quiero defraudar a los demás.

-¿Y a cambio te defraudas a ti mismo?- le hizo ver -. No toda la vida mantendrás esa fachada que tienes de ti. Después de todo a la larga te cansarás y caerá por sí sola. Es decir…¿Piensas dedicarte a la música?

-Es buen hobbie- sinceró con una sonrisa -. Para desahogar frustraciones pero…no es mi vida, no es lo que me define realmente ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué lo es entonces?

-No lo sé- sacudió la cabeza -. Creo…me gusta…- resopló -. Olvídalo.

-¿Qué?- lo motivó -. Vamos, dime.

-Yo…- suspiró avergonzando cerrando los ojos -. Me gusta la criminalística.

-¿En serio?- se sonrió.

-La ley, el orden, el servir y proteger. Descubrir casos- se ocultó la cara con las manos -. Es una tontería. Lo sé.

-¡Claro que no lo es!- le replicó deteniendo su andar -. Es maravilloso si es lo que te apasiona, si es el verdadero Flash. Es algo de mucha perspicacia, inteligencia y deducción.

-Lo sé…¡Nada conmigo! Todos sólo me ven como el músico y…nada más.

-Lo importante es que te sientas a gusto contigo, sé leal a ti mismo. Y según me has contado no todos. Están tus amigos más cercanos. Estoy yo también y veo el chico atento, que siempre se dirige a lo justo y la verdad- se rió -. O no habrías actuado con tu intuición para defenderme de la acusación de Sunset Shimmer de haber arruinado la decoración del baile de otoño. Ese es el verdadero Flash- sentenció con determinación y una sonrisa segura, lo que contagió a Flash y le sonrió con mejor humor.

-Gracias, Twilight.

-¿Para qué están los amigos, no?- preguntó risueña y se dieron un abrazo. -. Y gracias a ti también. Necesitaba respirar otro aire. Pensar en otra cosa entre el silencio.

-¿Qué te sucedía?- le preguntó mientras se separaban -. Tal vez pueda escucharte como hiciste conmigo.

Twilight dibujó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica con ese pequeño ardor en su pecho y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero entrar y pasarla bien en el baile. Quiero celebrar con mis amigas- le dijo con una sonrisa alta -. Estoy mejor. Gracias.

-De acuerdo. De todas formas pronto tengo que presentarme con mi banda. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo sé- sonrió y voltearon camino de vuelta al gimnasio decorado…y agrandar los ojos por el bullicio de la celebración del baile de Thunderlane y de resto enloquecidos por ello.

…

" _El timbre de salida sonó y el maestro pareció aliviado que de inmediato despidió a sus alumnos, tomó su maletín y se fue corriendo como si no hubiera mañana._

 _-Patitas para qué te tengo- comentó en broma Moon White viéndolo marchar mientras recogía sus cuadernos y miró hacia su compañera de mesa, hacia la sonrisa de Sunset por su comentario._

 _Claro, debió subir un poco la cabeza para verla. Sunset Shimmer se había dado un repentino estirón como cambiado sutilmente físicamente. ¿Él? Seguía cuán bajo como siempre, y eso lo tenía frustrado. "¿Por qué ella es más alta que yo?" "Es una yegua…las yeguas se desarrollan más rápido que los corceles" "Eso no es equitativo…"._

 _-Él nos odia, ¿De qué te sorprendes?- suspiró ella torciendo los ojos -. Parece que estuviera aquí obligado. Detesto que sea nuestro maestro en este nivel del curso de magia- sinceró. Sunset había conseguido ganar una beca en el curso intensivo de magia que asistía Moon White tras unas pruebas. En realidad, él era algo así como su tutor, pues ella era algo acelerada, queriendo las cosas rápidas, aprender rápido, sirviendo él de su palanca, frenando su loco arranque y meditara el hechizo en vez de ordenarlo sin entenderlo primero, pensó eso para coincidencia escuchar su siguiente comentario: -. Hasta ahora el mejor profesor que he tenido has sido tú- lo miró con una sonrisa con sus grandes y claros ojos cyan que ahora estaban decorados con unas negras y bonitas pestañas largas. ¿También le crecieron las pestañas?_

 _-Ah…- murmuró cohibido bajando la mirada -. Gra_ _ **cias**_ _\- dijo pero en las últimas sílabas su voz se le había quebrado…por tercera vez en lo que iba en la tarde. Se sonrojó tapándose la boca avergonzado por eso. Últimamente se le salían muchos gallos._

 _-¿Kikirikí?- se burló Sunset para lanzar carcajadas y él le frunció el ceño y se metió a un papel y se abrazó a sí mismo._

 _-"Uuuuhh. Soy Sunset"- se burló él lanzando besos. Sunset detuvo su risa -. "abrazo la portada de la revista porque el apuesto Príncipe Blueblood está allí. Yo lo aaaaaaaaaaamo"._

 _-¡Kikirikí!_

 _-¡Jirafa!_

 _-¡AAhh!- aspiró indignada llevándose un casco al pecho -. ¡Retracte! tú…tú ¡Pulpero!_

 _-"Blueblood me hará Princesa"._

 _-¡Cásate con StarSwirl!_

 _-¡Tú con tu Celestia!_

 _-¡Mejor cásense entre ustedes, par de freaks!- gritó un unicornio torciendo el gesto con molestia para seguir su camino fuera del aula con el resto de alumnos._

 _-¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!- gruñó Sunset con su entrecejo e iluminó su cuerno levantando un casco en amenaza._

 _-Sunny, no hagas caso- la calmó dándole un suave tope a su cuerno para deshacer cualquier hechizo que intentó hacer.-. Sabes que siempre nos peleamos en broma. No te enojes._

 _-Pero entre tú y yo. No por ese entrometido- farfulló. -. ¿Cómo se atreve? Apenas puede estar a nuestra altura en magia. No sé qué hace aquí._

 _Moon White suspiró y se bajó de su pupitre con la alforja puesta. Digamos que Sunset no había cambiado del todo y seguía igual de narcisista como la conocía y no le interesaba hacer más amigos, además de ser temperamental con los demás de su edad. Y el ser amigo de ese tipo de pony…no lo hacía tan popular, así que Sunset era casi un repelente para que tenga una vida social más amplia. Pero no se imaginaba el mundo sin ella por más que a veces lo saque de casillas. Algo la ataba a ella._

 _-En vez de tonterías hablemos algo serio- sentenció Sunset acelerando el paso en su andar en el pasillo y se puso frente a él para detener su caminar con una mirada determinada -. Vas a ir al paseo y punto._

 _-Sunny…- suspiró cansado -. Te dije que no me sentiré bien._

 _-No puedes faltar porque uno: somos pareja de todo. ¡Es ilegal que no estés!Dos: ¡Iremos a una excursión al palacio de Canterlot!- continuó con ancha sonrisa -. ¡¿Cuántas veces puedes ir a visitar el hogar de la Princesa Celestia?!- se derritió entusiasmadísima -. Y tres: es completamente, indudablemente, poco probable, que te encuentres con algún "nariz respingada" de tu familia. Si aparece uno, lo mando a la…_

 _-¡Sunny!_

 _-A la cima del asta de la bandera, ¿Qué pensabas? Qué mal pensado- se burló con su segunda._

 _-Y no dudo que lo hagas- comentó._

 _-Además si vas. Dejaré que te sientes en el lado de la ventana del tren ¡Y…! Con los bits que me darán, te compraré tus golosinas de abuelito que tanto te gustan._

 _-Las pasas cubiertas de chocolate no son de abuelitos- replicó levantándole una ceja con una risueña sonrisa de lado._

 _-Yo sólo los como por su cubierta. Chupo el chocolate y escupo las pasas._

 _-Y por eso no te invito a comer a ningún lado- bromeó._

 _-¡Ya! ¡Por favor!- suplicó parándose de sus patas traseras y colocó las delanteras sobre sus hombros, para empezarlo a sacudir -. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Tan sólo mira esta cara de tristeza! ¿No te sientes culpable? ¡¿Cómo podrás seguir viviendo con esta carga?!- dramatizó haciendo un puchero, curvar las cejas y parpadearle varias veces._

 _-Agh…- reclamó desviando la mirada hacia un lado-. De acuerdo._

 _-¡Yes!- celebró devolviendo sus cascos al piso -. ¡Sabía que no te resistirías!_

 _-Ajám…- asintió._

 _-Y Moon White…- lo llamó hincándole suavemente un cachete con un casco._

 _-¿Ahora qué?- reclamó dándole la cara con una sonrisa por el gesto que recibió._

 _-Que no te avergüence la voz quebrada- le dijo para acercarse y susurrarle como cuando dice un secreto: - es lindo"._

Despertó. Abrió los ojos casi en automático, sin mirar algo necesariamente, solo a la nada. Un ardor le quemaba el pecho. Uno que lo estaba consumiendo. Era un dolor lento, que parecía no acabar jamás, a menos que muera para no sentirlo más.Y tal vez ese era el propósito de ese dolor. Terminarlo de acabar.

Un entumecimiento de su cuerpo lo hacía sentir como de concreto. Duro. Un sabor amargo se había concentrado en su boca y su cabeza estaba pesada.

Había soñado con el último "buen" recuerdo de Sunset. Tan sólo nombrarla en su cabeza hizo que endureciera más la mirada, con un parpadear mecánico. Tenía los labios sellados, reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el liberar un grito que quería salir disparado desde lo más profundo de su ser, pues ya no sabía…no sabía nada. No entendía nada. Había llegado en un punto que…todo parecía carente de sentido.

¿Amar el mundo con sus misterios? Trató de creer en ese pensamiento de Celestia pero…no podía. Simplemente no podía. Ya no al menos. Ni el intento. No quería eso. No quería nada. Sólo quería…no sabía lo que quería. Le asfixiaba el sólo vivir. Le ardía estar presente. Aquellos pesados y largos grilletes del pasado que lo arrastraban, fue el presente que, lo terminó de hundir. Lo que fue y lo que era ahora. Ya terminó de caer. Ya tuvo la caída, y se partió todo. No quedaba nada. No tenía nada. Ya estaba hecho. Gracias vida, quería decir, gracias por quitarme hasta la más mínima oportunidad, la más mínima chispa entre la oscuridad. Aquí acaba todo. Así. Esto fue. Ya. Estaba hecho.

-¿Moon White?

¿Aún seguía Minuette aquí? Desvió su mirada en el rostro preocupado de la unicornio que se mantenía a su lado. Parecía asustada y enseguida le tomó un casco pero él se lo apartó con molestia para regresar su mirada a un lado, sin mirar, con esa mirada tiesa e inexpresiva…

Minuette empezó a hablar. No le prestaba atención. Sólo sentía esa presión en su cabeza. Ese grito retenido. Esas ganas de romper todo. Esa fuerza descomunal descargar en…explosión, de rabia, de reproche. Porque la vida le había quitado muchas cosas y su forma de ser fuerte, era el aceptar todo lo que le quitaba, acostumbrándose a lo efímero, a lo temporal, a no creer en algo con ingenuidad, según él. A no aferrarse a nada. A no estimar demasiado nada ni a nadie. Porque sólo habría dolor cuando desapareciera como lo demás que alguna vez conoció y amó.Porque la vida le quitó su salud. A su padre. La presencia de su madre por aguantar un duro luto. Le quitó sentido a la felicidad de su niñez. Una disfrutable adolescencia siendoamargado, serio, juzgado por su actitud aislada. Le quitó disfrutar y entregarse como se debe a quien llamó amigos. Le quitó su magia. Su aula. Su sentido de sentir lo más próximo a realizado en este mundo.

Le quitó a Twilight.

Y ya no resistió.

-Estoy cansado- le interrumpió el hablar a Minuette, quien paró de golpe su inútil monólogo al escuchar su voz seca y seria.

-¿Qué?

-Me cansé- repitió con un suave parpadear, con esa expresión ausente y mirada vacía, que empezaba a perturbar a su amiga.

-Moon White, sé que…

-¡No!- le exclamó con fuerza mirándola de golpe, haciéndola respingar -. No, Minuette, no. No te atrevas. ¡No te atrevas!

-Moon White, tranquilo…

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que me entiendes! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Nada! ¡Así que cierra la boca!- mandó a callar con la voz violenta, incomodando y asustando a Minuette -. ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Lárgate!

-No lo voy hacer…-jadeó con la voz quebrada.

-¡LÁRGATE!- le gruñó con pesadez y fuerte ceño -. ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Cansado! ¡Hostigado! ¡Ya no aguanto, ya no resisto!- se decía más para él perdiendo el enfoque de su mirar -. ¡Quiero que ya esto termine de una vez porque ya no aguanto!- reclamaba rabioso, empezando a salírsele las lágrimas -.¡Estoy harto de ser fuerte!- tiró una risa irónica -. Ser fuerte y soy tan frágil…no me sirvió de nada. Me estoy deshaciendo justo ahora, haciendo pedazos,consumiéndome, esperando que todo termine de caerse y ya. Eso es todo. Se acabó- cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes en un intento de aguantar ese ardor que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, consumiéndolo, un dolor tan deliciosamente agonizante -. Esto fue. Ya…ya no…- suplicó meneando la cabeza entre su almohada y empezaba a sudar. -. Me dejaron sin nada. Estoy tan vacío. Tan…- se interrumpió para quedarse quieto con los ojos cerrados, pareciendo dormido, desmayado, pero estaba despierto.

Minuette temblaba un poco, parpadeando cayéndole las lágrimas. Sentía tanto dolor en sus palabras que no sabía cómo aliviar. Quería tomarle el casco, hacerle un gesto, hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo, o lo veía imposible.

-Lárgate- volvió a pedir sin moverse ni abrir los ojos pero su voz era dura, casi podía sentirlos como golpes y le dolía escucharlo -.Lár…ga…¡TE!

-Bien- respondió con voz lejana y triste bajando la mirada y se le cayó una gota de lágrima-. Sólo…saldré de la habitación. Estaré afuera hasta que te tranquilices. Pero no me iré- avisó con la intención de hacer algo más sin saber en realidad qué y sólo rodeó la cama para salir.

-Lárgate- murmuró mientras escuchaba la puerta con ella afuera.

Ya una vez solo, movió lentamente su cabeza con su cuerpo tan pesado, sintiendo el ardor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Estaba cansado, como decía, y simplemente dejaba que ese dolor lo cubriera entero, sintiendo como si le carcomiera desde adentro. Empezaba a asustarse pero ya para qué. Le veía tan falta de sentido a todo. Estaba acostumbrado al sabor del dolor, aunque el dolor que sentía ahora de alguna forma le daba una sensación extraña a su cuerpo, casi como se acumulaba fuerza, una última, para algo. Si antes podía sentir que se podía mover, ahora sólo quería levantar y derribar todo a su paso. Salir y causar caos, descargando todo lo que contenía por dentro al fin. ¿Para qué contenerlo? ¡Ya qué! Era absurdo. Completamente absurdo. Ya no importa nada. Nada. Qué rayos. Quitarle importancia a todo y a todos lo hacía sentir más tranquilo consigo mismo mientras sólo podía sentir la necesidad urgente de…de…¡No sabía! Pero sentía esa sensación hormigueándolo entero, cubriendo su cuerpo. Se le salió una sonrisa alta, acompañando con una risa de alivio. ¡No importaba nada! ¡Era delicioso! ¡Sentía cómo se iba, cómo se perdía y se dejaba ir! ¡Era maravilloso! ¡Dejarse abandonar! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?! ¡Su solución estaba tan enfrente! ¡Sentir que se hundía en la arena hasta ahogarse y perder la movilidad, el sentido, todo, todo! ¡Se acabó! ¡Se acabó su martirio! ¡Qué importa lo que dejaba atrás! ¡Nada valió la pena! ¡Nada! No dejaba nada ni a nadie. ¡Estaba vacío! Y así como vienes al mundo, te vas de él.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón y pensar tan aprisa, de que el fruto de sus males, tenía forma física, un nombre.

Y entonces sintió como si todo se reventara por dentro, y se hundió en una oscuridad que le azotó desprevenido y lo asustó, y por un instante, quiso aferrarse a la orilla del abismo que caía, pero no importaba.

Había terminado de desaparecer.

Y el dolor se fue.

…

A la hora de la presentación de la banda de Flash, llegó un punto del baile, en que el glamour se estaba perdiendo, puesto que algunos chicos ya tenían los cuellos de la camisa desbotonados y sin sacos, y las mujeres no aguantaban los tacones y se los quitaban, cosa que Rarity hacía gestos desaprobatorios y felicitaba aliviada a chico y chica que veía sin perder su elegancia, una de ellas fue a Bonbon, quien mantenían intacta su imagen como vino, y buena razón era porque se la había pasado sentada todo el rato mirando su celular. Había mirado con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho al ver a Cherry bailando con Mistery. Tal parece habían arreglado las cosas, como lo había hecho ella con Lyra, quien no dejaba de pasearse a su mesa y convencerla a salir a conversar con los demás y a bailar, hasta Derpy, Whooves, la propia Trixie junto con Sunset, pero Bonbon las ignoraba con sus ojos pegados al celular, aunque muy adentro, agradecía sus intenciones y atenciones.

Ya el bullicio de las risas y gritos eufóricos, así como animaciones de Cheese y Pinkie mezclado con la música la tenían estresada. Apagó la pantalla del celular.

-Quiero irme a casa- resopló a Cherry poniéndose de pie, tomar su bolso y mirarla. Cherry parpadeó incrédula.

-Pero falta poco para que anuncien a la Princesa, el Príncipe y el Corte de Honor- reprochó.

-¿Y eso me importa porque…? ¡Oh sí! ¡No me importa!- ironizó

-No lo sé…sería genial que al menos fuera de la Corte de Honor, ¿no?- exclamó optimista con el son de suavizar al fin una conversación, -. Me encantaría que me sucediera, hasta más si te sucede a ti- admitió, sólo logrando que ella ruede los ojos.

-Sabes que no me importa esas tonterías.

-Pero puede que alguno de tus amigos salgan ganadores, al menos ellos te importan.

-…- se la quedó viendo con resignación y se sentó de golpe. Tenía razón. No quería perderse el entusiasmo que no entendía que daba una tonta corona de plástico pero le agrada ver la felicidad de las personas que estimaba.

-Bonbon- la llamó Cherry con el rostro un poco angustioso pero a la vez firme -. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya estamos hablando.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-Ah, pues…recién te acuerdas que existo, ¿no?- reclamó frunciéndole el ceño y Cherry sólo miró a un lado sin perder ese semblante. -. Pasaste buena parte de la noche apartada de mí, ¿Por qué estaba Lyra? ¿Nunca vas a entender que ella siempre ha sido parte de mi vida y lo seguirá haciendo? Así como tú y Mistery.

-Perdón por estar ausente pero debía pensar y Mentitas me escuchó y…- suavizó la mirada -. No fue tanto por Lyra sino…- cerró los ojos con molestia al escuchar un bullicio de celebración por parte de sus compañeros que acaparaba su conversación. Abrió los ojos -. ¿Podemos salir un momento?

Con cierto hincón frío, Bonbon le aceptó la salida.

Salieron del gimnasio, caminando entre los pasillos en silencio. Últimamente sus silencios eran tan incómodos, dolorosamente incómodos. En buena parte, Bonbon no entendía del todo el por qué, si por sólo esa discusión de hace un par de días era todo esto, de que Cherry haya cambiado tanto. Porque era Cherry quien había cambiado. Ella seguía igual de siempre y no había hecho nada que no haría antes.

Se detuvieron en el pasillo frente a las puertas cerradas de la biblioteca. Allí, la incomodidad se hizo más fuerte. Cherry no sabía si a Bonbon se le aceleraba el corazón como el de ella ahora. Y no era una aceleración buena, como aquella que te azota el pecho por tener enfrente a esa persona que hace sentir brillante, especial. Muy al contrario, cada latido, era como si recibiera un golpe a su nombre.

-Bonbon…- empezó Cherry a la vez que arrugaba la frente de tristeza y cerraba los ojos, como si no fuera capaz de verla -…ya no soy feliz contigo- escupió y apenas lo dijo, sentía como algo amargo le invadía el cuerpo pero sólo dándole más fuerza para abrir los ojos y ver el rostro incrédulo y confundido de Bonbon -. Ya entendí…que no puedo hacerte feliz como esperas porque no sé cómo quererte sin sentirme insatisfecha. Si te doy lo que quieres, me siento frustrada, y si doy lo que quiero, eres tú la frustrada, la incomodada. Porque quiero de una manera que no esperas y tú de otra forma que asimismo no espero. Yo…- resopló sacudiendo la cabeza -…no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien, con tal de no discutir y asiento ante las palabras de mis parejas y no escuchar las mías. Callar, tragarme todo. No puedo. Cometí ese error con mis dos relaciones anteriores y no quiero, me niego rotundamente hacerte esto a ti, Bonbon. Yo…no quiero darte mi amor inseguro, porque no lo mereces, yo…

-Espera- la calló secamente, con sus ojos celestes duros sobre los aguados dorados de ella, lo que hizo que Cherry sólo considerara sentido a sus argumentos. Bonbon era tan fría, tan dura, pero a la vez tan dulce, tan provocativamente encantadora de alguna forma. Pero siempre dura. Vio aquellos párpados bajar y subir incrédulos, con la boca semiabierta -. Cherry… ¿Vas…vas a terminar conmigo?- titubeó sin perder ese semblante tieso de su rostro.

-Lo siento, Bonbon- le susurró con cierto dolor mientras sentía arder sus ojos -. Pero no me di cuenta que no estoy lista para querer a alguien. Yo aún tengo cosas con las que lidiar, como cicatrices del pasado que supuran e inevitablemente me asaltan la mente y…y…me hacen dudar tanto entre las dos- jadeó saltándole unas lágrimas -. Porque temo tanto, dudo y no puedo quererte así…y no puedo pedirte nada, absolutamente nada. Te conocí cómo eres y debo estar bien con eso pero no lo estoy y no es justo para ti.

Cherry calló sintiendo que quería caerse de rodillas y romper en llanto, pero se limitó derramar unas silenciosas lágrimas, mirando expectante alguna reacción de aquella joven que la conoció en su vestido celeste tocando el piano hace el semestre pasado. Aquella joven que caminaba por los pasillos, con esa ternura belleza que contrastaba con esa seriedad en su rostro, emanando seguridad, tanta dominación y fuerza, pero a la vez tan dulce, encantadora, con un algo que le hizo robar la mirada a lo lejos y ruborizar. Aquella que le obsequió un pañuelo al verla llorar sin saber que lo hacía por su segunda novia, aquella que compartió asiento en los carros chocones y compartieron la primera tanda de risas al subirse al resto de juegos. A aquella que se dejó acorralar contra los casilleros y entregar su primer beso a ella. Aquella que con sus ojos ardientes, y cariñosos, le miraban los suyos mientras su vestido era bajado aquella tarde en su cuarto y enrojecerse más al admirar todo la belleza que guardaba, de sentir su piel, casi, casi, suya. Cherry no se resistió más y descompuso el rostro dejando escapar con fuerza las lágrimas recordando todo eso, mientras escuchaba la voz acelerada de Bonbon.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le reclamó ella con toda mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho, mirándola rabiosa mientras Cherry lloraba -. ¡Por una discusión no puedes romper conmigo! ¡Ya lo habíamos arreglado, no seas rencorosa!

-¡No lo arreglamos y no es rencor!- le replicó alzando la cabeza entre sus lágrimas -. Siempre tuve esta sensación, Bonbon, pero siempre finjo estar bien. Pero ser optimista, risueña, no significa ocultar la realidad y lo he estado haciendo.

-¿Entonces has estado ocultando que me quieres?- reclamó -. ¿Ocultando entre risas, cada beso, cada palabra bonita, que no te hago feliz? ¿Fingiste felicidad?

-No, no, no me entiendes- decía ansiosa sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡No, tal vez nunca lo hice!- exclamó apretando los puños y dando un pisotón al suelo en descarga.

-Por favor, no quiero que terminemos así- suplicó acercándose más -. No contigo, Bonbon. Por favor. No quiero perderte. No a ti.

-¿Si no quieres perderme entonces por qué terminas conmigo?- interrogó con la respiración agitada, retrocediendo un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos ansiosos.

-¡Porque no estamos queriendo mal!- exclamó parpadeando varias veces -. No puedo…no puedo dejar de sentirme insegura, de darte un amor inseguro. De verte con Lyra y sentir tantas cosas…porque no te entregas del todo a lo nuestro -volvió a cerrar los ojos con dolor -. Una vez entregué todo. Perdí todo, mi dignidad, mis amigos, mi persona, por ella, por Sweet, y me engañó. Me fue infiel. Me dejó por otra. Y después otra fingió quererme. Stormy, me dio amor falso y yo le creí, acepté sus términos y de nuevo me eché al agua a ciegas, sólo para que me rompan el corazón de nuevo y yo…no quiero que eso de nuevo pase. Tengo tanto miedo, me siento tan insegura y tu forma de ser…me lastima sin que lo busques, porque me haces sentir rechazada…otra vez.

-¡Pero yo no soy ellas!- le gritó desesperada, atolondrada a sus argumentos, mirándola con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, dándose cuenta recién cómo le temblaban los brazos y las piernas del miedo. ¿Miedo? ¡Ella no puede sentir miedo! ¡No podía sentirse débil! No podía…no podía perderla. -. ¡Yo no soy Sweet Breeze!- le gritó entre la desesperación y cabeza caliente -. ¡Yo no soy Stormy Crush!- recalcó y señalarla con el brazo tembloroso y nervioso -. ¡Yo soy Sweetie Drops!

Entre el agitado momento, Cherry le frunció suavemente el ceño en confusión.

-¿Quién?- interrogó y ella le parpadeó con molestia ignorante en lo que dijo -. Dijiste Sweetie Drops- le hizo ver y Bonbon sintió que se le enfriaba el cuerpo entero, bajando el brazo de golpe -. ¿Por qué…te llamaste Sweetie Drops, Bonbon?

" _No dejes que sólo Bonbon quiera a Cherry"_ le había dicho Lyra " _también hazlo tú, Sweetie Drops"._

¿Era por eso?

¿Por eso le era tan difícil abrirse ante Cherry? ¿Por eso trataba diferente a Lyra de Cherry? ¿Más expresiva, más emocional…porque quería a Lyra de forma completa y a Cherry…no?

Bonbon jadeó como si le acabaran de dar un golpe en pleno centro del estómago. Ese primer golpe que le dieron en aquel gimnasio cuando tenía trece años ante los abrumados ojos verdes de una puberta igual a ella. Ese golpe que le devolvió lo que había comido. Ese golpe que fue el final para dejarla tendida al suelo haciendo que todo el dolor de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, se hicieran uno solo.

Le dolió, como no tenía idea, demasiado, darse cuenta que Cherry sólo existía en su vida falsa, como todo lo demás. Ella sólo era parte de su fachada. Se había metido tanto en "Bonbon" que en serio, realmente, no reconoció que el día en que se convierta oficialmente en una Agente, deberá renunciar a cualquier cosa que anuncie su Agencia sin chistar por mantener su identidad. Eso enfocaba e incluía muy probablemente y seguro, su relación con Cherry. Pero podía arreglar esto. Había agentes con parejas fueras de alguna orden. Pero para eso Cherry tendría que obedecer las reglas de este juego y como asumir las consecuencias de no seguirlas… ¿Pero en serio quería meterla en esto? Cherry era muy delicada, sensible y tierna. Veía todo con diversión, siempre con una sonrisa. Era lo más cálido y dulce de su vida, de ambas partes. Era lo que tanto le encantaba y conquistó ella pero eso mismo, era su predicamento. ¿Resistiría a su lado una vida llena de violencia y crudeza? ¿De estar días, semanas, hasta meses, ausente por una misión y Cherry con los nervios de punta sin saber si volverá herida, o peor, no regresar más como su padre? ¿Podría hacerlo? …no concebía la idea que supiera ese lado suyo…era tanta dulzura y paz a sus ojos…que no quería contaminarla.

Ya no sabía nada, y en una noche no lo sabría todo.

-¿Bonbon?- la llamó Cherry preocupada ante su repentino rostro lívido y ensimismamiento, al fin pudiendo ver esa dureza desaparecerse en sus ojos, ahora aguados, y su rostro, suavizado ante la bruma y admiración.

-Tienes razón- habló con la voz muy baja y suave, enfocando su mirada en ella -. Tampoco te he querido como se debe. Tampoco he sido sincera y te he ocultado tantas cosas que si supieras, pudieras irte y dejarme con mayor motivo, y lo entendería.

-¿Qué dices?- interrogó con torpeza.

-No eres la única con un amor inseguro- confesó con ese hilo de voz, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad -. Está bien, Cherry. Termina conmigo. Terminemos antes de que en serio, salgamos lastimadas. Me importas demasiado como para seguirte lastimando sin buscarlo porque se me es difícil quererte.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Y qué con "Sweetie Dro.."?- interrogaba insatisfecha con su respuesta para sentir un abrazo, uno tan cariñoso y cálido que la calló de raíz. -. Eso…significa que no me responderás…¿cierto?- se hizo la idea sin sorprenderse.

-Lo siento…- le susurró apretándola, sintiendo su espalda desnuda ante el escote de su vestido, palmando su piel tan suave, tersa y tierna…tan como ella. Se sonrojó vidriándole los ojos. -. Lo siento mucho.

-Siempre fuiste tan misteriosa…- jadeó devolviéndole el abrazo. -. Tan exclusiva, tan cerrada…jamás te entendí del todo…- murmuró muy frustrada -. Pero así te quise, Bonbon. No pienses lo contrario nunca. Yo sí te quise, me hiciste feliz, nunca fingí esos buenos momentos, no lo dudes.

-Lamento no darte suficiente- le interrumpió cerrando los ojos con fuerza -. Te quise todo lo que pude, Cherry. Créeme.

-Lo sé- le respondió colocando su rostro en su cuello, sin evitar nacerle darle un suave beso allí mientras sentía el paseo suave de las yemas de los dedos de Bonbon en su espalda para verla separarse un poco del abrazo y tener cerca su rostro, con ese mirar suave, tocarle una mejilla y romper la distancia para un beso.

Uno diferente que se hayan dado, porque fue uno maduro, uno que expresaba una promesa, uno que les calmaría la pena y frustración de su relación, uno que daría inicio a un camino distinto para ambas, para mejor, uno que sería el último antes de volver al gimnasio, sintiendo que habían dado el primer paso para descubrir cosas sobre sí mismas que parecía no existir, un nuevo comienzo, pero para el resto del mundo, era solo el baile y se aglomeraban frente a la tarima para anunciar a la Princesa, Príncipe y Corte de Honor.

Habían entrado tomadas de las manos, con todas espinas desenterradas de su ser y respirar un alivio entre esa sensación agria de su separación. Se miraron mutuamente para soltarse las manos, para que Cherry le diera una última mirada para dirigirse con su grupo de amigos, y Bonbon hiciera lo mismo, recibida con una aliviada alegría de Derpy, Lyra y Whooves, para que estén con ellos al menos lo que quedaba de la noche.

…

-¡Esto es emocionante!- se sonrió Sunset rodeada de sus amigas con todo el alumnado frente a la tarima esperando la revelación de los ganadores.

-Aunque es obvio quién ganará cómo Princesa- exclamó Rainbow y todas miraron a Twilight, quien sonrió avergonzada y un poco sonrojada.

-Aún creo que me parece muy injusto- murmuró ella.

-Lo mismo pensé cuando gané limpiamente la corona en el Baile de Otoño de este año- le dijo Sunset rodeándole los hombros con su brazo -. Pero si ellos votan por ti sin condición y sólo porque quieren demostrar cuánto te estiman y apoyan, como agradecimiento…lo menos que puedes hacer es ser agradecida- le aconsejó guiñándole un ojo y Twilight se animó levantando la sonrisa, correspondiéndole el abrazo, realmente asombrada y feliz de su mejorado humor, para nada igual que el de Equestria, cosa que pudo comprobar mejor cuando al fin pudo compartir el buen humor del baile al hacer el esfuerzo.

-Gracias, Sunset- exclamó -. ¿Qué tal te la has pasado hasta ahora?

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- se divirtió con sus ojos cyan muy risueños -. He bailado, reído, encontrado con varios chicos- sonrió más -. Estoy con mis amigas de vuelta, en la mejor fiesta que he ido sin duda alguna- tiró una risa -. Enterado del universo conspirando contra Rainbow, la aun inexplicable situación divertida entre Carrot, Applejack y Thunderlane- sacudió la cabeza -. No puedo creer de cuánto me he perdido en más de una semana- pensó bajando la sonrisa -. Y debo…volver esta noche…al castillo bajo la estricta vigilancia de Luna…-borró la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos se ausentó -. De nuevo sola…conmigo…- la miró acongojada -. Twilight…¿en serio no puedes hacer algo?

-Sunset…- suspiró mirando a las demás, que también miraban desanimadas e impotentes. Twilight sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire, sonriéndole -. Sunset, tu mundo es Equestria y sólo debes adaptarte a él de nuevo. Esta semana sólo ha sido el comienzo y tal vez no haya sido la mejor, pero debes afrontar las cosas y sé que puedes. Hoy más que nunca demuestras que sigues aquí y no has perdido tu esencia. Tus amigas seguirán aquí y estoy segura que mantendrán su amistad a través del libro tal como lo hacíamos tú y yo mientras permanezcas el tiempo indefinido en Equestria.

Sunset la mantuvo la mirada y le levantó una rápida sonrisa forzada. No era lo que quería escuchar.

-¡¿Cómo está ese ánimo, muchachos?!- preguntó Cheese apareciendo en la tarima al fin con Pinkie Pie a su lado, ambos teniendo en una mano la corona de Princesa y Príncipe.

-¡Llegó el momento esperado de la noche!- chilló Pinkie entre la emocionada voz del alumnado presente -. ¡Las votaciones para Princesa y Príncipe se cerraron hace una hora y ya tenemos definido los ganadores!

-Debo decir que fue muy peleado el chico que se llevará por primera vez la corona de Príncipe.

-Pero primero anunciemos a nuestra Princesa, ¡Tambores por favor!- pidió y Cheese sacó del esponjoso cabello rosa de ella un pequeño tambor con el que hizo sonar con las baquetas -. La Princesa del Baile de Fin de Semestre es… ¡Twilight Sparkle!

-¡Finge sorpresa, finge sorpresa!- le sacudió Rarity a Twilight casi despeinándola entre los aplausos eufóricos de los chicos.

Twilight sonrió cohibida ante la celebración masiva mientras caminaba hacia la tarima. Una vez arriba, Pinkie sonrió entusiasta para colocarle la corona y los aplausos se eleven más. Twilight sólo podía retener el sonrojo y ampliar la sonrisa agradecida y cariñosa hacia la cálida amistad que sentía de estos jóvenes humanos.

-Pero este año no estarás sola aquí arriba- le dijo Cheese a Twilight en el micrófono para ver al público -. ¡Porque haremos subir a nuestro Príncipe quien es…!- anunciaba dejando el suspenso en el aire y sonreírse más -. ¡Thunderlane!

-¡¿Qué?!- se admiraron en coro todos sus conocidos, incluyendo al propio Thunderlane, parado entre Flash y…¿Cheese? ¡¿En qué momento apare…?! ¡Nah! Es estúpido preguntar eso.

-¡Eres el Príncipe, robotcop!- le dijo el fiestero por micrófono.

-¡Exijo un recuento!- exclamó Caramel apareciendo entre ellos para mirar a su amigo -. Digo…eres mi compinche pero… ¡Soy el mariscal de campo! ¡¿Cómo no pude haber ganado?!

-No te culpo…- le dijo Thunderlane incrédulo -…también pienso que hay una equivocación…

-¡Parece que tu inesperado talento oculto hizo disparar tu popularidad en la noche y antes de que se cerrara las votaciones!- explicó Cheese - ¡Se triplicó tu preferencia como Príncipe!- sentenció que al verlo en no moverse, le tomó del brazo y lo haló hacia la tarima con los alaridos y aplausos de sus compañeros, haciendo que eleve la sonrisa y empezara a reírse de la ironía, chocándose con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con una sonrisa entre emocionada y feliz de su victoria, Thunderlane suavizó la suya al igual que su mirada.

Una vez en la tarima, Pinkie le colocó la corona sobre la cabeza e hizo que se posará junto a Twilight, quienes se sonrieron con cierta diversión de lo que ocurría.

-Ahora que tenemos nuestro Príncipe y Princesa…¡Es hora el sorteo de la Corte de Honor!- anunció Pinkie mientras Cheese acercaba un bol de vidrio con varias papeles dentro hacia Thunderlane y Twilight.

-Aquí están todos los nombres de los estudiantes del último y penúltimo año- explicó Cheese -. Thunderlane, como Príncipe, sacarás tres papeles para darle la banda conmemorativa a los chicos que pertenecerás en tu Corte, y asimismo harás tú, Twilight, para sacar el nombre de tres chicas que serán de la tuya.

-¡Ya, ya, deja que saque!- se entusiasmó Pinkie Pie y entre la expectativa mirada de los demás, Thunderlane metió la mano al bol y sacó de una vez tres papeles con el nombre y leerlos con una sonrisa:

-¡Ringo, Time Turner y Bicmac!- anunció de corrido.

El rockero se enloqueció de emoción dándose empujones agresivos como de festejo con sus amigos, Turner sonrió con resignación como diversión ante el brinco emocionado de su novia mientras Lyra le sacudía un hombro y Bonbon sólo podía cruzarse brazos con una suave sonrisa al ver el teatro de sus amigos. Bicmac en cambio se cohibió un poco mientras era rodeado por el incentivo de los demás de subir, negándose pues no se consideraba del tipo que llame la atención, sólo para sentir un pequeño toque en su hombro y mirar hacia atrás, ver a una nerviosa Marble con su cabello tapándole un ojo, que con el único libre color violeta se expresa alegra al igual que su suave sonrisa.

-E-Estoy…feliz por ti- le dijo atragantándose con su propia vergüenza con un rubor escapándosele en las mejillas.

El joven sonrió conmovido y más seguro, se decidió a aceptar esa atención de la que siempre huía, para recibir el reconocimiento como para de la Corte.

Los tres jóvenes subieron y recibieron una banda azul con letras doradas indicando ser caballeros de la Corte del Príncipe, colocándose del lado izquierdo de Thunderlane, comentando rápido entre ellos con risa por lo que pasaban.

-¡Te toca Twilight!- anunció Pinkie Pie trayendo el otro bol de vidrio con el nombre de las chicas.

Twilight sonrió mirando cómo las chicas se acercaban muchísimo más al escenario hacia ella. Tragó saliva. Las chicas eran por mucho, más competitivas en estos honores que los chicos. Metió la mano dentro del bol y asimismo sacó tres papeles de una.

-¡Nómbralas de una vez!- gritó una de las estudiantes y eso hizo que Twilight sintiera más presión en cuál le habrá tocado sacar, abrió los papeles y nombró:

-¡Roseluck, Vinyl y…!- tragó saliva frunciendo el ceño algo dubitativa -. ¡…Bonbon!

Un coro de aspiración de sorpresa se escucha en el gimnasio, siendo Bonbon la que se robó la mirada de todos, que Roseluck y Vinyl pararon su propio festejo. Todos, sin excepción, conocían la…inquietante y agresiva personalidad de Bonbon, además que parecía odiar a todo ser viviente sobre la faz de la tierra y que jamás, pero jamás, se prestaría a estas cosas. Bonbon mantuvo su seriedad con un ceño mirando molesta la reacción y los ojos de los demás.

-¡Wiii!- celebró Derpy dando brinquitos entre el silencio y la espera de los demás.

-¿Vas…a subir, Bonboncito?- le preguntó Lyra, hasta ella estaba consciente que dudaría mucho en verla recibir la banda como dama de la corte de la Princesa.

Pero Bonbon a lo lejos, encontrándose con la mirada de Cherry, que tenía levantada una emocionada sonrisa hacia ella con sus ojos suaves y ciertamente aguados. Bonbon parpadeó. Esto, es lo que Cherry quería para ella. "Debo estar loca…"resopló en su cabeza.

-¡Si me siguen mirando así…!- advirtió Bonbon repentinamente tensando más el silencio -. ¡…iré golpeando a todo aquel que esté en mi camino mientras voy a recoger mi estúpida banda… ¿Oyeron?!- amenazó y apenas se puso a caminar en dirección a la tarima, por sí solos los estudiantes se hacían a un lado dándole todo el camino despejado con la mirada desviada de ella mientras Bonbon iba a reconocerse como dama, que más atrás iban ya Roseluck y Vinyl.

-¿Quién no la quiere cómo es?- preguntó Pinkie Pie suavizando la situación -. ¡Un aplauso para nuestras damas!- motivó con unos aplausos animando que el resto aplaudieran y celebraran también mientras Cheese les colocaba la banda a cada una y ellas se acomodaron del lado derecho de Twilight.

Photo Finish tomó las fotografías hacia los ganadores de los títulos mientras Sonata subía a un lado de la tarima.

-Me toca entrar para mi última presentación- le dijo Sonata a Pinkie Pie.

-Sí, y tendré mi primer baile lento con Cheese- se entusiasmó.

-Recuerda lo que prometiste- exclamó mientras tomaba su micrófono.

-Lo sé, Sonata. Apenas termine tu canción, iremos en marcha. Después de todo Sunset tiene toda la noche con nosotras antes de que cruce el portal.

-Bien- asintió con sonrisa determinada mientras escuchaba la voz de Cheese en el micrófono.

-¡A continuación, el Príncipe y la Princesa, inaugurarán el primer baile lento de la noche con su Corte de Honor!- anunció Cheese -. ¡Y para esto, denle la bienvenida una vez más a nuestra talentosa Sonata Dusk!- presentó haciéndose a un lado y Sonata arribara el escenario entre los aplausos de los jóvenes, quienes se hicieron a un lado para dejar la pista de baile desocupada mientras los chicos con los títulos bajaban del escenario para bailar.

La pista empezó a sonar. Sonata sonreía meneándose rítmicamente con suavidad, levantar la mirada y empezar a cantar:

- _You're the light, you're the night. You're the color of my blood. You're the cure, you're the pain. You're the only thing I wanna touch._

Ringo sacó a bailar a Roseluck, Bicmac a Vinyl y muy aliviada, Bonbon recibió a Whooves.

-Eres al único chico que no le partiría la cara por estar tan cerca- le dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado entre su amenaza mientras se dejaba rodear las caderas y posaba sus brazos a los hombros de él.

-¿Gracias?- se divirtió en preguntar a su amiga.

-Aun no puedo creer que sea el Príncipe- le comentó Thunderlane a Twilight en el centro de la pista.

-Desearía decir lo mismo- comentó con diversión para mantener la agradable sonrisa y la mirada -. Tal vez sea la Princesa pero…- soltó sus manos de sus hombros haciendo que detuvieran el baile y él arrugó la frente confundido -…no soy con quien deberías de compartir el primer baile lento de la noche.

Thunderlane se la quedó mirando, sabiendo a lo que se refería…porque tenía razón. Twilight le asintió a sabiendas y señaló con su barbilla tras de él. Thunderlane se dio la vuelta, viendo que a orillas del círculo que habían formado los estudiantes por dejarlos bailar primero, estaba Applejack mirándolo. Él sonrió y miró a Twilight.

-¿Te importa si…?

-Ve sácala a bailar- sonrió rodándole los ojos con confianza.

Thunderlane le asintió y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia ella, llamando no sólo a atención de la rubia, sino de quienes bailaban en la pista y los estudiantes que prestaban atención al baile.

-Hola- saludó Thunderlane una vez frente a Applejack.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo y levantó los ojos hacia su cabeza para ver su corona-. Eres el Príncipe…- sonrió para mirarlo de nuevo -. No dejas de sorprenderme esta noche, ¿Verdad?

-No quiero dejar de sorprenderte nunca- exclamó -. Applejack, lamento lo de…

-Yo también lo siento- le interrumpió -. Lo siento- repitió asintiendo con suavidad, mirándose fijamente y Thunderlane le mantuvo la mirada para estirarle la mano.

-Por favor, Applejack, baila conmigo esta canción.

-Claro- le contestó con una sonrisa divertida -. Es decir...una cita de baile no está completa sin una canción lenta, ¿no?- le dijo y él la miró sorprendido.

-Dijiste...

-Sip- sonrió y le entregó su mano. Thunderlane levantó más la sonrisa y se la tomó, para así acercarse al centro de la pista y bailar.

Twilight sonrió al verlos y caminaba para salir de la pista.

-La Princesa no puede quedarse sin pareja de baile- le habló una voz y ella volteó para encontrarse con Flash.

-Supongo- le contestó levantando una corta sonrisa aceptando bailar con él la canción.

De a poco, se fueron integrando demás parejas entre ellos. Al cabo de un rato, Bonbon se movió hacia su mesa y dejó bailar a Whooves con Derpy. Vinyl no resistió moverse tan lento por demasiado tiempo y se disculpó con Bicmac para colocarse sus audífonos y hundirse en lo que sí quera música para ella, pero mejor para el joven granjero, pues con todo y nudo en la garganta, sacó a bailar a Marble. Claro, no sin antes escuchar la agresiva reacción de LimeStone por proteger a su hermanita, a lo que Maud se quedó junto a su hermana para tranquilizarla mientras la menor iba a compartir la canción con Bicmac.

-Definitivamente es el mejor baile que he hecho- dijo Pinkie Pie ya en la pista bailando con Cheese -. Pues porque lo hice contigo.

Cheese le sonrió con ese brillo especial en sus ojos verdes al escucharla y pegó su frente sobre las suya, bailando así muy cerca.

-Pinkie…- la llamó Cheese con suavidad con esa mirada dulce en sus ojos sobre los azules de ella -…sé que…prometimos esperar hasta mañana, como despedida al irme de la ciudad…-decía y Pinkie no pudo evitar una sombra de tristeza al recordar que mañana se iría de donde era oriundo -.,,pero no creo aguantar más…- admitió levantando una mano sobre su mejilla y rozar con suavidad un dedo sobre su labio inferior, sonrojándola -…me muero por besarte…ya…

Pinkie le suavizó la mirada, sintiendo como le latía ansioso el corazón, sólo para cerrar los ojos y sentir cómo sus labios se presionaban por otros, saboreando la cosa más dulce que alguna vez haya probado. Un beso de Cheese. Le devolvió el beso sin poder evitar salirse una gran sonrisa, no sólo a ella, sino a él también y se les escapó a ambos una risa entre beso y beso, porque no sólo era lo más dulce que habían probado…¡Sino lo más divertido también!

-Es más divertido que el de Sonata…- se murmuró para sí muy cerca de sus labios.

-¿Qué?- dudó el chico.

-¡Na-nada!- exclamó enseguida para besarlo rápidamente de nuevo.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Ah?- dudó Rainbow al escuchar la pregunta y mirar a…Soarin. Le tiró una mirada desconfiada -. ¿Es en serio? ¿Me preguntas si quiero bailar cuando tienes pareja? Además, es la primera vez que me diriges la palabras después de…¿Qué? ¿Dos meses?

-Bueno…tampoco has hablado- le dio el jaque.

-¿Y qué te hizo venir a hablar conmigo ahora?

-Roseluck- sinceró y eso hizo que Rainbow le prestara más atención. Él sonrió con gentileza -. Ella se sentía mal por…nuestra historia. Habló conmigo y hasta quiso dejar de ser mi pareja. Pero no la dejé y la convencí de darme la oportunidad, porque tenía que…dejar ir esa historia, ese pasado- sinceró, dejando a Rainbow sin palabras -. Rainbow…lo siento. Por cómo terminó las cosas.

-Eso no arregla el daño- le contradijo -. Puede sonar tonto…infantil…pero no, no lo es para mí. Me dolió muchísimo la desconfianza, la duda hacia a mí y que no creyeras en mi palabra sobreponiendo chismes de mí.

-Sé que nunca lo voy a arreglar- le contestó con sus cejas curvadas-. Pero…en serio quiero que me creas cuando digo que lamento haber arruinado las cosas, que lamento lo que hice y haberte perdido. Yo…no te pido que regresemos ni nada por el estilo solo…- suspiró bajando las cejas -…acepta mis disculpas, aceptando este baile como nuestra tregua.

Rainbow le mantuvo la mirada con ese malestar dentro de ella. hace un par de días, había compartido con Moon White el sentir un resentimiento hacia alguien por el dolor causado. El de mantener el orgullo, el cerrarse en ese dolor que le causaron pero…ahí estaba él, pidiendo de nuevo disculpas, tratando de…dejarla atrás que por más duro lo escuchase, tenía derecho a dejarla, porque ella era pasado. Lo que fueron, ya no son lo de ahora. Rainbow contuvo el aire y cerró los ojos.

-Sólo este baile- aclaró, porque por más resentida que aun estuviese, quería sentirse en paz con ella misma, con él…con razón el universo conspiraba en su contra si no encontraba su equilibrio. Abrió sus ojos -. También lo lamento, Soarin- sinceró con esfuerzo y él le sonrió entre sus cejas curvadas, contagiándola un poco para asentirse y caminar hacia la pista.

-¿Quieres bailar, Fluttershy?- preguntó su pareja, Natural Hope.

-Ah…claro…pero…-decía para mirar su amiga junto con quien estaba parada, a Sunset. Todas habían salido con su pareja a bailar y a Trixie no se la veía por ningún lado, por lo que sólo habían quedado los tres.

-No te preocupes por mí, Fluttershy- le dijo Sunset sonriéndole -. Ve tú a bailar con el resto. Estaré bien.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió con mirada tierna y fue caminando a la pista para bailar.

Sunset mantuvo la sonrisa, mirándola alejarse y ver a cada uno de sus conocidos felices con sus parejas o entre sus amigos, riéndose y conversando, descansando en sus sillas tras horas de bailes y andar de un lado a otro entre fotos y unirse a todo tipo de conversaciones. Toda esta alegría que había sentido…era temporal. Sunset borró de a poco su sonrisa, curvando las cejas pasándose la mano al rostro, ciertamente ansiosa y frustrada. Tener que volver a Equestria, a repetir todas las causas de su estado deprimido de la semana...la idea no le encantaba para nada.

Al fin, por este día, podía sentir y recordar lo que era estar relajada, tranquila y feliz. Lo que era tener amistad, el calor y cariño peculiar que les daba cada una. Quería quedarse. Equestria es donde es oriunda pero…¿Es su hogar? Nunca sintió que haya sido completa y feliz allí, o tal vez sí lo fue…habría sido por un periodo corto entre su infancia y pubertad, con una sola compañía, una que con esa le bastaba y sobraba. No necesitaba a nadie más…sin embargo, sí necesitaba algo más, y ese algo, esa ambición, destruyó lo que le acaba de hacer pensar como hogar en su mundo. Destruyó lo que le quedaba de bueno en ella. Suspiró…bajando la mirada, desalentada, con miedo y se abrazó a sí misma, porque además de estos pensamientos, se sentía descubierta, como cuando alguien te mira de forma descarada, fijamente, concentrada, como queriendo algo de ti, casi desnudándote el alma, provocando que te arda estar bajo su mirada.

Sunset parpadeó y levantó la cabeza, moviéndola buscando si eran ideas suyas o realmente alguien abusaba la mirada quedándosela mirando, cuando detuvo tiesa la cabeza y sintió cómo de golpe la sangre huía de su cabeza, mareándola, entorpeciéndola, sin poder siquiera pestañear, porque ahora eran los suyos los que estaban concentrados, fijos y descarados, sobre unos ojos de color gris que la miraban desde una mediana distancia, sin alguna expresión en específico, simplemente mirarla tras más de diez años sin hacerlo.

-¿Moon White?- se preguntó ella incrédula, con la boca semiabierta mirando lo que podría ser más bien su contraparte, como la que vio en esa gala que la invitó Trixie, pero no…no podría ser porque esa mirada que le daba, ya se la había visto antes en su Moon White.

Una mirada ausente, una que se debate, que se niega, que se resiente y se quiere esconder. Siempre le había gustado esas miradas suyas, ciertamente oscuras, opacas, porque se perdía en su cabeza y solía decir cualquier cosa que reflexionaba, cargado de cualquier emoción, sean están buenas o malas. Y le puso ansiosa saber de qué clase de cosas diría, en especial al verlo empezar a moverse hacia ella, haciendo que su piel se erizara de los nervios, sintiéndose más expuesta y su corazón se empezó a agitar, tal como su respiración.

¿En serio estaba aquí? ¿Había cruzado el espejo? Sus ojos empezaron a arder, porque ya le dolía mirarlo una vez que lo sintió frente a ella, más sensorial, más real, sintiendo su cabeza hueca, sin poder pensar bien lo que alguna vez tenía planeado decir cuando llegara el momento al fin de tenerlo de nuevo frente a frente. Sintió unas cosquillas en sus mejillas, notando recién las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos abiertos de par en par, aun mirándolo sin poder emitir palabra, sin saber qué sentir o expresar al verlo con una serenidad y calma que empezaba a incomodarla, con sus ojos que ahora se expresaban secos y sin expresión, mirando cada parte de ella, como robándole algo y levantó la mano sobre su mejilla húmeda de lágrimas, pudiendo sentir que le ardía la palma y a ella la mejilla con el solo roce. Sin apartarle los ojos, él bajó la mano y le punzó la mirada, viéndose que ahora el más alto era él.

-¿Querías verme de nuevo?- habló al fin con la voz calmada, pero seca y fría, sin desprenderle la mirada profunda sobre los cyan y levantó su comisura derecha en una excéntrica sonrisa con ese semblante tan lejano, pudiendo sentir que la odiaba con cada fibra de su ser y se sentía tan bien en hacerlo, tan bien en verla cohibida y hasta temblorosa bajo su mirada, pero aun así, con sus ojos levantados en los suyos, con ganas de hacer algo y él levantó mejor la sonrisa, retándola con ella -. Ya estoy aquí…Sunny- le ladeó la cabeza con una mirada rápida de arriba hacia abajo -. Hablemos.

...

 **Uuuufff. *Se avienta en el espaldar de su silla* y aquí entrego la segunda parte de la trilogía "Lo Inevitable", y ahora, con este final, nos enfocaremos en el reencuentro de este par. So...¿Qué dicen? no pasó mucho...¿O sí? xD Disfruten el cap, me interesa saber sus reacciones, lo que piensan, qué esperan, y su parecer con las decisiones y reacciones de cada personaje.**

 **Gracias por leer, seguir la historia, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	23. Lo Inevitable,Disturbia

**Lo inevitable:**

 **Disturbia**

Cuando tienes cierta edad, ignoras ciertas cosas.

Esas ciertas cosas, no existen en tu realidad, porque a esa cierta edad, el mundo es un parque de diversiones. Uno en el que puedes subirte a todas las distracciones que deseas, esperar solo reír, mantener tatuada la sonrisa, y con todo ser que te encuentres en este juego, compartir el buen momento, dándole de manera fácil, un pase a pasar contigo toda la eterna tarde de diversión, de colores, de música, de dulces y más, más diversión.

Pero de un momento a otro, los juegos, las luces y la música se detienen. El cielo despejado empieza a oscurecerse y empieza a llover sobre todo. Las nubes negras chocan entre sí y provoca truenos, emitiendo estruendosos rayos que parecen poder partir la tierra. Todos huyen del parque, a buscar refugio. La diversión terminó, y por ende, lo que los conectaba a eso, se rompió, y mientras buscan una manera de encontrar su propio refugio, estás tú, solo, confundido y sin saber dónde dirigirte. Estás confundido. Porque no sabes qué ocurrió. Todo parecía ir tan bien y ahora…todo parece oscuro, frío y distante.

Así era la felicidad para Sunset. Un paseo y temporal momento de dicha que repentinamente acababa y permanecía sola para lidiar con la oscuridad en la que se había quedado.

Y en uno de esos primeros "paseos" de felicidad, su compañero fue Moon White, que en el presente, era uno de sus dolores más latente de su vida. Ahí lo tenía, frente a ella, pudiéndose casi reflejar en sus ojos expectantes sobre ella que, aunque le incomodaba su actitud tan extraña, porque…no lo recordaba así. Él no era de expresarse de manera…al menos no con ella, pero...¿qué esperar después de todo? Era ajena la emoción que veía en su rostro entre esa sonrisa que con sus ojos, de alguna manera extrañaba, disfrutaba verla pero no podría decir que fuera felicidad, lo que empezaba a sentir ella, que pese lo incomodada y cohibida que se sentía bajo su mirada, no podía resistirse a las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo sin decirle nada, que el abrazo sea lo que grite todo lo que su muy arrepentido y cansado corazón quería expresar. ¿Lo había extrañado? Lo había hecho siempre. Él había marcado un antes y un después. Un todo. Y aunque estuvo ausente de su vida por casi diez años, aun las cosas que había hecho tuvieron repercusiones a largo plazo.

Sunset tenía muchas ganas de buscar a Twilight.

No quería hacer esto sola. Si alguna vez lo imaginó, lo hizo con la alicornio presente. Pero ella estaba en la aglomerada pista bailando, todas. Además, sentía que no podía ponerse quisquillosa ni acobardarse. "¿Querías verme?" le había preguntado "Ya estoy aquí, Sunny. Hablemos".

Aunque nerviosa, Sunset contuvo el aire y se puso firme, asintiéndole.

-Sí…- le dijo manteniéndose controlada -. Lo necesitamos.

…

Cuando Sonata concluyó la canción, fue ovacionada de aplausos. La joven los miró con una sonrisa cálida y entusiasta.

-¡A todos, muchas gracias!- agradeció desde el micrófono entre los aplausos -. Realmente no saben lo honrada que estoy por recibirme de esta forma tan…tan… ¡Tan increíble!- dijo sin saber realmente qué palabra describir lo que sentía.

En serio.

No sabía cuál.

Una nueva música ambientó el baile y Sonata caminó fuera del escenario con pasos acelerados y alegres para dar unos agudos chillidos de la emoción por concluir su primera presentación. Al pie de las escaleras del escenario estaba Rain Shinning aguardándola con una sonrisa y la aplaudió apenas la vio bajar.

-¡Felicidades, Sonata!- le exclamó entusiasta y con su sonrisa alta.

La joven elevó más la sonrisa con sus ojos radiantes al escucharlo y apenas bajado el último escalón lo abrazó meneándose a los lados.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por venir a verme!

-Me lo has agradecido toda la noche- le comentó risueño.

-¡Y lo seguiré haciendo!- rió mientras disfrutaba de su energía, haciendo que dejara de menearse y se quede quieta, disfrutando mejor la cercanía del abrazo y lo que provocaba. Solo la suya, sólo él -. Siempre…te lo agradeceré- se dijo más para sí y se apartó del abrazo con la sonrisa suavizada, las mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos brillosos y tan fijos a él.

-Siempre me miras así- admitió con sonrisa de lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Así de…no sé…¿encantada?

-¡Es que me encanta verte! Eres muuuy lindo y divertido y haces que mi corazón haga "pum pum" muy fuerte- sonrió con inocencia acompañado con una tierna risa pasándose las manos a las puntas de su cabello, mientras Rain parpadeaba asimilando lo que dijo -. ¿A ti no te encanta verme?- preguntó con curiosidad sin perder el buen ánimo, haciendo que Rain se la quedara viendo un poco incomodado.

-Ah…

-¿No?- dudó curvando un poco las cejas.

-No dije eso- contestó a la vez que se levantaba el puño a la boca para toser.

-Entonces por fiiis, dime, ¿Te encanto?- insistió con esa inocencia marcada en su rostro, con los ojos bien abiertos, tan vivos y chispeantes, la sonrisa que provocaba unos tiernos hoyuelos entre sus mejillas. Ella siempre dulce y vivaz, divertida, algo despistada pero dispuesta a que le expliquen y aprender, como era de comprometida y preocupada por los demás. Era la…sí, mujer podría decir, más pura y tan llena de…amor que habría conocido jamás. -. ¡Uy, te encanto!- celebró ella brincando dando aplausos al ver al petrificado Rain con sus mejillas sonrojadas al quedársela mirando para luego sonreírse y tirar una risa con la mirada más expectante sobre ella…realmente encantado de verla saltar tan risueña.

-¡Sonata!- llamó Pinkie Pie dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¡¿Ya nos vamos?!- le preguntó Sonata sonriente deteniendo su salto mirando a la fiestera.

-Pues ya van hacer las once, más vale hacerlo.

-¡Yupi! ¡Vamos!- se entusiasmó enroscando su brazo con el de Rain y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro, abrazando su brazo con ambos brazos suyos con un alta sonrisa entre su sonrojo, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre…cosa que no.

Pinkie parpadeó con una sonrisa tensa entre la mirada admirada que disimuló el joven ante su gesto. Tal vez debió explicarle mejor a Sonata que no porque te gusta alguien, debas embarrárselo a la cara como pastelazo. Sí, los pastelazos son dulces y divertidos, pero te cogen desprevenidos y te confunden al principio, y no a todos les gustan los pastelazos. Pero entonces miró una suavizada sonrisa en él como una mirada enternecida hacia sonata. Pinkie anchó más la sonrisa. Parece ser el tipo que le gusta los pastelazos, al menos si los da Sonata Dusk.

-Hey, Twilight- la llamó Applejack con Rainbow y Rarity a sus lados mientras caminaba hacia ella tras la conclusión del baile lento. La mencionada se volteó a verla tras despedir a Flash-. Pinkie Pie ya fue a acompañar a Sonata para probar con las Dazzlings su habilidad de eliminar la energía negativa.

-Según eso, lo hará con Sunset de una vez para evitar, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que la alteraría si no funciona- agregó Rarity.

-Y Sunset no estuvo del todo, ya sabes, contenta con tu respuesta sobre volver a Equestria- comentó Rainbow y Twilight le curvó las cejas.

-Lo sé, ¿Pero qué más puedo decirle? No puedo tomar decisiones sobre su situación, sólo tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, hasta desobedecer a Celestia para traerla aquí- suspiró -. Aunque creo que hago un mal trabajo en eso.

-Estoy segura que Sunset reconoce tu esfuerzo- motivó Rarity con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Sí pero eso no significa que haya sido el suficiente- le replicó con frustración -. Es decir…si lo fuera, ella no habría estado tan deprimida toda la semana, no se hubiera casi transformado en dos ocasiones y Celestia no me habría quitado su tutela- se descargó con impotencia mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Aún puedo recordar cuando Sunset se transformó frente a nosotras en ese callejón cuando Trixie fingió no importarle su amistad y se fue a Inglaterra- recordó Rainbow Dash con seriedad.

-Eso fue…aterrador- sinceró Applejack arrugando la frente. -. La enfrenté y pude volverla en sí pero sí estaba asustada.

-Nunca la he visto transformada- dijo Twilight -. Cuando casi lo hace en Equestria sin llegase a completar, fueron Rarity y Trixie las únicas que la vieron. Ambas ponies coincidían en que daba temor pero asimismo, esa incandescencia que emanaba, era algo…precioso.

-Bueno…si ignoramos el susto que casi nos envuelve en fuego…-dijo Rarity -…sí, es algo muy bonito de ver para ser una…amenaza.

-¿Y quién dice que debe verse mal para que lo sea?- preguntó Rainbow levantando una ceja.

-No entiendes- le dijo Twilight -. A lo que quiero llegar es que para ser una magia oscura, no lo aparenta como normalmente se presenta en Equestria por su naturaleza. Da un contraste a lo que es con lo que aparenta ser. Además de que nos recuerda a la majestuosa apariencia del ave fénix. Esta criatura mágica no es oscura ni mala, sólo violenta cuando se ve en amenaza real y volátil. ¿Entonces por qué Sunset parece transformarse en una y provocar caos a donde vaya, actuando en contra de lo que representa el ave?- se cuestionó con frustración.

-¡Twilight, Twilight!

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Twilight arrugando la frente mirando hacia varios lados -. Se escuchó como…

-¡Spike!- mencionaron las chicas con la mirada hacia el perro que corría ansioso hacia ellas de manera agitada por la carrera y búsqueda.

-Spike, ¿pero qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Twilight acuclillándose para tomarlo en sus brazos y levantarlo mientras las demás se encerraban en un círculo intrigadas al verlo recuperar el aliento entre su rostro ansioso.

-Twilight, tienes que regresar a Equestria, ¡Ahora!- alarmó lleno de angustia, dejando a las chicas impresionadas como inquietadas mirándose entre sí.

…

La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella, escuchándose el doble de fuerte que normalmente sonaría. Sunset se abrazó a sí misma. Pese usar su chaqueta de cuero, lo hizo por instinto al sentir la brisa fría danzarse por la noche en la terraza de la escuela. Levantó sus ojos hacia la silueta de Moon White que caminaba más adentro de la terraza, inmutándose al frío de la época. Se lo quedó mirando en ese silencio. Lo sentía como un…extraño. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo pero…no podía percibir ni un destello del Moon White que conoció. Y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

-No…eres nada de lo que recuerdo- murmuró Sunset en son de iniciar alguna conversación. -. Te siento diferente- reconoció empezando a caminar hacia él.

-Somos adultos ahora- le contestó con sequedad sin voltearse, manteniéndose de espaldas mientras lanzaba una risa corta -. Bueno…al menos uno de los dos lo es. Yo no soy el que sigue victimizándose entre menores de dieciocho en una secundaria.

Sunset bajó la cabeza conteniendo aire, resistiendo el… ¿insulto? ¿Ataque?

-Moon White, sé que debes estar enojado conmigo- dijo sin evasivas continuando su andar hacia él -. Te hice cosas horribles de las que ahora me arrepiento como no tienes idea. Yo…- decía sacudiendo la cabeza con ansiedad -…no soy esa misma Sunset. Debes creerme. Jamás volvería a lastimar a nadie- hizo una pequeña pausa con un fuerte ardor en el pecho y en sus ojos -. Jamás volvería a lastimarte. Tal vez no podamos recuperar lo que teníamos pero…al menos intentemos crear un nuevo capítulo, empezar de nuevo, una nueva amistad- se esperanzaba sonriéndose de a poco-. Me...encantaría tener tu compañía si...debo volver a Equestria- sinceró con voz la un poco apagada -. Dejarnos libres al fin de una vez de esto y poder encontrar paz en nosotros, empezando con un…- decía buscando ponerse frente a él, con un leve ceño, mirándolo firme entre sus aguados ojos arrepentidos y melancólicos -. Perdón.

-¿Perdón?- repitió levantando ambas cejas negras, sin inmutarse a sus palabras. Sunset parpadeó contemplando ese semblante suyo.

-Sí, Moon White. Yo lamento mucho haberte provocado tanto dolor.

-Dolor…-repitió levantando una sonrisa ácida apartando la mirada de ella para mirar el cielo nocturno y estrellado.

-Sí, dolor- le aseguró -. Sé lo que es eso aunque lo dudes. Yo…sólo siento dolor cuando estoy consciente de mí misma y no he dejado de sentir dolor en todos estos días. No tienes ni la menor idea lo que es ser una bomba de tiempo que no sabes controlar.

-Exacto, Sunset- aprobó volviéndola a mirar -. No tengo la menor idea, porque el dolor es incompatible. Nadie comparte tu dolor ni lo entenderá, sólo tú podrás vivir con él y acostumbrarte a su agonía.

-Pues me duele muchas cosas- le contestó entre el vidriar de sus ojos -. Entre ellas verte y sentirme miserable porque…- se lo quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos, como examinándolo -…no queda rastro del Moon White que conocí…ya no me siento en hogar contigo…y todo es mi culpa.

-¿Y qué querías?- le preguntó con sequedad levantando los brazos -. ¿Qué siga siendo el manipulable, ingenuo y emotivo pony? ¿Qué me deje ciego, entregado, por…la amistad?- la señaló -. ¿Por la tuya?- tiró una risa bajando el brazo de golpe -. Pero qué sabrás tú de eso. ¡Yo no tengo por qué explicártelo! Porque tampoco es algo de lo que nací para ser bueno- le pasó una mirada rápida mirando esa intriga expresada en el rostro de ella, que tenía los ojos más abiertos, sólo resaltando ese color cielo que tenía, como su ondulada cabellera desarreglada por la brisa que corría, dándole un aspecto tan natural, rebelde, cayendo sobre sus hombros, con mechones cubriendo su rostro de facciones delicados, dándole ese aire magnético que siempre invitaba a posarse las miradas en ella -. Mírate, tan solo mírate, Sunset. Pones esa cara y esa voz, y derrites a cualquier bobalicón para que perdone todos tus engaños, mentiras, manipulación, ambición y traición- le dijo y cada palabra era un puñal que en lugar de herirla, sólo buscaba torearla, porque en vez de sentirse ofendida, se estaba sintiendo…atacada -. No importa cuánto los lastimes. Lo que hagas y digas. Si amenazaste la paz de este mundo y el de Equestria. ¡Tiras unas lágrimas con esos ojitos de pestañas largas y asunto arreglado! ¡Pues bravo!- ironizó levantando la sonrisa para empezar a aplaudir con Sunset torciéndole el gesto con antipatía entre su mirada disgustada-. ¡Vamos a celebrar sus maldades! ¡Disculpemos a Sunset Shimmer! ¡Disculpemos al demonio furioso! ¡Disculpemos a la pony que no importa en qué mundo esté, sólo existe para crear dolor de quienes la rodean!

-¡BASTA!- reclamó ella con un fuerte ceño, deteniendo sus cínicos aplausos posando una mano sobre estos de golpe, Moon White la miró con mejor atención…pues sus manos estaban calientes -. ¡No tienes que ser cruel! Si no me perdonas, dilo y pun…

-¡No te perdono!- le interrumpió apartándole la mano, punzándole con la mirada amarga y voz sombría, haciendo retroceder a Sunset con el dolor naciente pero con sus suaves facciones estirándose, poniéndose el rostro duro -. No te perdono, Sunset. No lo haré. No tendrás mi perdón, no deberías tener el perdón de nadie.

-Ellos tienen un mejor corazón que el tuyo- le replicó con cierta agitación -. Creen en las…

-¿Nuevas oportunidades?- le adivinó -. No importa cuántas te den por tu manipulable carisma y apariencia, yo no volveré a caer en ellas.

-¡¿Cómo Twilight puede ser amiga de alguien como tú?!

-Es amiga tuya,- ironizó con una fría sonrisa. -¿De qué te sorprendes?

-¡Suficiente!- se descargó furiosa abriendo sus palmas con sus dedos rígidos temblando de la ira.

-Sabía que nunca dejarías de ser un monstruo ambicioso que disfruta del provocar dolor ajeno.

-¡No es verdad!- le gritó en cólera no resistiéndose más y levantó el brazo para hacer su mano aterrizar en una cachetada, pero en el trayecto, ésta se prendió levantando llamas de fuego y él logró retenérsela a tiempo antes del impacto, sujetándola de la muñeca con fuerza, presionándosela hasta provocarle un fuerte dolor que la hizo sacar un quejido sin apartar no solo la mirada tranquila en su mano encendida, sino como su piel dorada empezaba a ponerse incandescente y elevar su temperatura, que bien él pudo resistir en su fuerte agarre -. ¡Suéltame!- exigió dándole la cara entre su ceño, halándose el brazo para zafarse mientras sus cabellos empezaba moverse con esa luz, dando una alusión como si fueran flamas levantándose y jugando al viento, pero solo podía sentir como su muñeca se apretaba más entre su mano, casi pudiendo jurar que podría arrancársela.

-¡¿Si no es cierto entonces por qué siempre te sientes incompleta cuando estás "reformada"?!- le interrogó acercándola más a él, sin inmutarse a su fuego y alta temperatura, hablando en fuertes susurros, como si estuvieran apretados en un espacio pequeño-. ¿Por qué no te sientes libre? ¿Por qué sientes dolor por evitar el de los demás?

-¡Déjame!- reclamó entre su lucha para cerrar los ojos descomponiendo el rostro -. Por favor…

-¿Por qué siempre te tientas en pensar en lastimar a los demás?

-No…- jadeó sacudiendo la cabeza, ardiéndole tanto escucharlo -. No lo sé…- murmuró, tratando de resistir con toda su fuerza esa sensación que empezaba a carcomerla desde adentro, provocándole un dolor agudo, concentrado, un ardor recorriéndole el cuerpo al que debía retener cuando empezaba a sentir que se perdía entre su transformación, de nuevo, pero respingó perdiendo esa concentración al sentir una mano libre a un lado de su cabeza, paseándola a lo largo del rostro. Sunset abrió los ojos para ver esa mirada oscura y fría que cubría sus ojos grises, la intimidante expresión entre sus facciones, y se perdió en ellos, porque esa mirada, la…¿había visto antes?

-Deja de luchar lo que eres- exigió con un susurro fuerte, concentrando esa mirada sobre la suya, como si buscara algo. O a alguien -. -¿Sabes lo que es haber esperado tanto años para usar estos recuerdos y al fin poder acercarme de nuevo a ti?- cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la suya, haciendo cerrar sus ojos, y apretó más su muñeca, donde empezaba a elevarse un hilo negro de humo que envolvía a Sunset -. Porque no hay destino para Sunset Shimmer, sino para ti…Flame…- murmuró abriendo de golpe sus ojos mientras se levantaba de su espalda unas alas tan grandes y negras como la misma espesa negrura que emitía de sus manos que comenzó a envolverla completa, haciendo que Sunset empezara a escuchar varias voces y ver varias escenas entrecortadas que entre más le envolvía la bruma, más se dejaba a merced de lo que sea que la hacía ver en su mente, aun resistiéndose mientras recién era liberada de su mano y se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos pero completamente ausentes y desorientados del presente, mirando más bien dentro suyo, volviéndose opacos el color de sus ojos.

Moon White no se inmutaba a la aún lucha interna de la joven frente suyo. Su mirada era fría y sombría entre la seriedad y quietud de su rostro, sin dejar de desprender la oscuridad saliendo de sus manos abiertas sobre Sunset que lanzaba forzosos quejidos y aspiraciones, con su agitada respiración que parecía ahogarla, sólo mientras su cuerpo se encendía más y más, hasta volverla completamente llamas, empezando a desintegrar con su calor la tela de su ropa, exponiéndole piel.

-Tus pesadillas…son solo recuerdos que ya debes dejar en libertad. Tu dolor, es la fuente de tu deber. Tú deber es acabar con lo que iniciamos…- levantó la cabeza y miró su alrededor mientras los quejidos descendían -…en este mundo…- completó para empezar a sonreírse lentamente sin perder ese oscuro semblante -. Pero Equestria ya se va acordar de mí antes…

…

" _Las noches en Ponyville se caracterizaban por ser muy calmadas y silenciosas. Siempre había una hermosa oscuridad que cubría el pueblo y arrullaba a un buen sueño custodiado por Luna, quien cuando no estaba en el mundo onírico, sobrevolaba los pueblos que debía recorrer de turno esa noche, sonriéndose el cómo algunos estaban despiertos para aprovechar la oscuridad sea contemplando las estrellas, esas charlas profundas, alguna fiesta y por supuesto, ¡Las pijamadas! ¡Cómo la Princesa de la Noche adoraba las pijamadas! Las risas, los juegos, las bromas, la armonía del buen momento, y por su puesto, las historias de terror. Y esa noche en su turno de volar sobre Ponyville, pudo ver una casa iluminada y se escuchaban un coro de risas. La alicornio no se resistió y aterrizó en la entrada decorada con un bonito jardín y se asomó a la ventana que daba a la sala, viendo una unicornio con una sábana blanca levitada, en alusión a un fantasma frente a una terrestre y una pegaso, quienes más se reían de su cuento de terror que asustarlas. Había un juego de mesa a un lado, manualidades, tazones aun con bocadillos y álbumes de fotos abiertos._

 _-¡Grrrooaarrr!- exclamó la unicornio verde menta con una cara "malvada" sólo para el disfrute de sus amigas._

 _-¿No será más bien "boo"?- interrogó la terrestre tirando unas cuantas risas._

 _-¿Quién está contando la historia, Bonbon?- le reclamó risueña._

 _Luna se apartó de la ventana mientras reía muy bajo, cuando repentinamente, su cuerpo entero se estremeció con un escalofrío en cuanto una ventisca súbita se expandió a una violenta velocidad, escuchándose más bien como un sonido de explosión, que la golpeó desprevenida, levantándole hacia adelante su larga melena y cola mientras se levantaba una bruma negra que recorrió todo a su paso desapareciendo junto con la ventisca. Luna enterró sus cascos a la tierra para resistir salir disparada de la fuerza, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno para ver qué criatura provocó la ventisca, pues así solas no se forman, mientras escuchaba el crujido de ramas, vidrios de ventanas romperse, tejados levantándose, como una aspiración y gritos de verdadero susto y pánico dentro de las casas ante la provocación de la violenta fuerza de aire._

 _-¡Lyra!- gritó la terrestre y Luna vio que la unicornio que hace un momento levitaba la sábana, empezaba a tambalearse con un parpadeo lento mientras su cuerno iluminado empezaba a parpadear sin control, empezando a perder el total equilibrio e irse de lado._

 _La pegaso fue más rápida, levantando sus alas de prisa y voló hacia ella para amortiguar el golpe de una caída, agarrándola con sus cascos pero envolverla con una ala suya._

 _-Lyra, Lyra…-la llamaba la rubia con voz temblorosa y sus ojos dorados, vidriándose angustiosa mientras la terrestre se colocaba a su lado y le sostenía el rostro con ambos cascos para mirarla mejor. -. Bonbon, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a Lyra? Bonbon- decía ya entrando en pánico mientras esos ojos celestes miraban desentendidos examinando la propia desorientación de la unicornio y que no reaccionaba a los llamados._

 _-Lyra…- la llamó Bonbon apretando los dientes con mucho dolor viendo sus ojos desenfocados, siendo ella lo último que vea la unicornio antes de dejar el peso total de su cuerpo en la pegaso y perder el conocimiento. -. ¡Lyra!_

 _Luna aún podía sentir esa extraña sensación cubriéndola entera pero en cuanto quiso moverse a ayudar lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, empezó a escuchar el pánico dentro de algunas casas, viendo como una puerta se abría y un pony terrestre con una unicornio desplomada en su lomo, galopaba enseguida hacia un camino._

 _-¡Rápido, debemos ir al hospital!- gritó metros más adelante la Señora Cake sosteniendo en pánico a Pumpkin Cake corriendo del Sugarcube Corner con su esposo mientras Pinkie Pie se asomaba a la puerta para verlos correr, muy angustiada mientras cargaba en sus cascos al pequeño pegaso Pound Cake, quien lloraba con sus cascos estirados donde corrían sus padres con su hermanita unicornio._

 _-¡Princesa Luna!- la nombró Pinkie Pie mientras mecía a Pound._

 _-¡¿Qué pasó?!- le preguntó Luna para sentir cómo Bonbon salía de la casa con Lyra en su lomo y Derpy._

 _-Pumpkin se puso malita- respondió Pinkie con mucha pena mientras galopaba hacia ella enseguida -. Escuchamos esa explosión y fuimos a ver a los bebés y Pound se agitaba de malestar._

 _-No puede ser…lo mismo con esa unicornio- se dijo refiriéndose a Lyra, mirando con sus ojos alarmados._

 _-¡Mamá!- gritó un pegaso adolescente que caminaba fuera de la casa junto a una unicornio que caminaba con lentitud y con gesto de fuerte malestar en su rostro._

 _-Cariño, apóyate en mí…- le dijo su pareja, un pegaso amarillo de melena celeste._

 _-No, yo pued…-decía para vencerse hacia abajo._

 _-¡Star!- la nombró su esposo para sostenerla y acomodarla pronto en su lomo._

 _En la oscuridad en la que estaba Luna, contemplaba sorprendida con Pinkie Pie, cómo algunas casas que se mantenían las luces encendidas, la misma escena se repetía: algún terrestre o pegaso sacando a lomo a un unicornio directo al hospital._

 _-Despierta a las demás representantes de la armonía. Esto no es normal. Algo está afectando sólo a los unicornios y fue provocado- alertó Luna para enseguida levantar sus alas y voló hacia otra casa pero ésta estaba oscura._

 _¿Acaso era una epidemia que sólo afectaba a esa raza? Luna levantó vuelo en dirección al Castillo de la Amistad sólo para frenarse de golpe. Twilight no estaba en Equestria. Pues más vale que lo esté._

 _-¡Spike!- llamó mientras tocaba la puerta del castillo. No era muy tarde para que aun ponies adultos estuvieron levantados, pero siendo bebé dragón, tal vez ya estaría rendido en su cama. Aunque no esta vez._

 _-¿Princesa Luna?- se sorprendió el dragón abriendo la puerta con un cómic en una garra. Cuando una historia lo absorbía, podría quedarse hasta el amanecer leyendo, llevándose el regaño de Twilight._

 _-Spike, debes cruzar el espejo y que Twilight regrese ya. Tenemos una emergencia aquí"._

-¡Sunset!- llamaba Twilight entre la aglomeración de alumnos en el gimnasio. -. ¿Han visto a Sunset?- preguntó acercándose a un grupo de chicos, quienes negaron con la cabeza. -¡¿Dónde se habrá metido?!- se quejó.

No podía irse sin ella. Con lo que Spike le había contado que sucedía con los unicornios tenía que abandonar ya el mundo humano y debía llevarse a Sunset, su responsabilidad.

-¿Supiste algo?- le preguntó con angustia de ambas preocupaciones hacia Fluttershy, que a su lado estaba Applejack.

-No…- contestó con su frente arrugada. -. No debí dejarla sola por ir a bailar- se lamentó con su rostro descompuesto de la culpa.

-Tranquila- le dijo la vaquera rodeándole los hombros -. No es que haga algo malo. Estaba bien- dijo pero miró a Twilight con una inevitable sombra de inseguridad -. ¿No es así?- preguntó y ella le mantuvo la mirada.

-Eso parecía…

-Escucha, saldremos del gimnasio a buscarla por la escuela, ¿sí?- le dijo con una sonrisa optimista y determinada -. No te preocupes. De encontrarla, lo haremos.

-Tienes razón- asintió Twilight y tanto Applejack como Fluttershy caminaron sentido contrario a ella para salir del gimnasio.

-¡Twilight, Twilight!- llamó Rainbow enseguida con Rarity trayéndose a Cherry.

-Sunset fue vista por última vez… ¡Con Moon White!- anunció la modista.

-¿Qué?- exclamó entre incredulidad y admiración acercándose más a ellas, a Cherry. -. ¿Cruzó el espejo? No…puede ser…

-Pues eso creo- dijo la peliverde hacia Twilight -. Digo, lo identifiqué bien pues tú nos los presentaste. Los vi juntos salir del gimnasio. No creí que estaría mal…¿Está mal?

-¿Sabes dónde fueron?

-La verdad no. Lo siento- lamentó suavizando un ceño. -. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Al menos en mi mundo sí- murmuró pensativa -. ¿Por qué cruzó? ¿Fue hablar con Sunset? ¿Después de lo de hoy?- se preguntaba a ella misma para mirarlas -. Esto afectará de algún modo a Sunset. ¿Estará ella bien? ¿Qué le habrá dicho él? Puede ser duro cuando se lo propone y peor con Sunset…- se angustió sin completar la oración, pasándose una mano a la cabeza. -. Debemos encontrarlos con mayor razón ahora.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que ocurre en Equestria?- le preguntó Rarity -. En tu pueblo…

-La Princesa Luna está allí- contestó pero sin perder ese semblante de preocupación -. Y sé que mis amigas no se quedarán de cascos cruzados. Por eso mandé de regreso a Spike, para que anuncie que regresaré tan pronto encuentre a Sunset. Debo volver con ella, pues es mi responsabilidad, ¡Al menos esta noche pues la hice cruzar desobedeciendo a Celestia y exponiendo el mundo al que no pertenezco por mi culpa!- se descargó elevando la voz.

-Twilight, calma- le aconsejó Cherry, un poco insegura de entrometerse, pues normalmente estos problemas sólo se ocupaban Las Rainbooms -. No entenderé del todo por qué el problema, pero, podemos ayudar en algo. En lo que sea. No lo sé. Tú sólo dilo. Cuentas con nosotros también, por si se te olvida, somos tus amigos.

Twilight la miró mientras hacía el ejercicio de respiración que le enseñó Cadence, para recorrer la mirada en las demás que le sonrieron en determinación y apoyo. Botó aire y se puso más firme, ya metida en su papel de temple de acero en situaciones que requerían de su valor.

-Applejack y Fluttershy ya están afuera buscando a Sunset. Será mejor que nos…- exclamaba pero se interrumpió de pronto, cuando todo se puso negro.

Una espesa oscuridad cubrió todo su alrededor de golpe, provocándole una fuerte desorientación hasta hacerle pesada la cabeza y doler los ojos por el cambio violento, pues no podía ver absolutamente nada, sin embargo, sí escuchar unos gritos que se levantaban en sorpresa y miedo que la hizo recorrer un filoso frío en su espina dorsal como su corazón latir ansioso. Sentía que podía moverse, levantar las manos delante de ella…pero no podía ver más que oscuridad y escuchar los gritos y aspiraciones de pánico de los jóvenes que hace un rato había visto disfrutar en felicidad de la fiesta. Quería gritar, llamar a alguien, hacerse escuchar para calmarlos pero sólo no conseguía escucharse. Podía sentir el esfuerzo de su garganta, su boca abierta moviéndose articulando palabras que no se escucharían mientras caminaba a prisa a su alrededor, si así al menos se chocaría con alguien, para encontrarse con otra persona, pero era como correr en una infinita oscuridad, sin escuchar más que aquellos gritos sin poder ella hacer algo para calmarlos o defenderlos, de lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo.

Aquí ya no tenía su magia. Si habían perdido Las Rainbooms la conexión de su propia magia al tocar instrumentos, no despertaría la suya tampoco. Estaba indefensa como cualquiera de los humanos que estaban esta noche en el gimnasio.

Una ola de desesperación empezó a revolcarla al no encontrar salida ni explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin parar de correr a tientas, sin saber dónde se dirigía hasta que se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó en la frialidad y negrura del suelo.

Sus pulmones se contraían violentos por la agitación de la ansiedad que empezaba a entrar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Quién provocó esto? ¿Sería…? No, no podría pensarlo. ¿O…sí?

-¿Sunset?- al fin pudo articular y su voz se escuchó desgastada y rasposa tras los gritos que había pegado hace momentos, y los gritos que había estado escuchando cesaron ya hace rato, envolviéndole un perturbador silencio que parecía aplastarla, sólo pudiendo oír la respiración salir violenta tanto de su nariz como por su boca, sin saber dónde estaba y sola, aun sin poder ver algo más que no sea solo oscuridad -. ¡Sunset!- la volvió a llamar con la voz lamentable.

…

Rainbow, Rarity y Cherry se quedaron de piedras con sus ojos sumamente abiertos al ver cómo Twilight Sparkle había desaparecido frente a sus ojos ante la aparición de un neblina negra que la envolvió entera, recorriéndole como remolino desde los pies hasta su cabeza, borrándola sin que pudieran siquiera botar el aire contenido en su pecho en su respiración.

-Maldición...maldición…- jadeó Cherry reaccionando en pánico -. ¡¿Me están jodiendo?!- elevó la voz coincidiendo a la vez que la energía se apagara, dejando en penumbras el gimnasio y que la música se cortara, haciendo que el resto aspiraran de desilusión a que la fiesta terminara ya y uno que otra de sorpresa por tomarlos desprevenidos.

-¿Qué…está pasando?- preguntó con fragilidad Rarity, una pregunta tonta que sabía que ninguna podría contestarle pero que no evitó preguntarla en voz alta con sus músculos entumecidos y en posición alerta igual que sus amigas, atentas a su alrededor mientras el resto simplemente creían que un simple problema con los fusibles.

Fue entonces cuando unas leguas de fuego recorrieron los bordes de las puertas laterales del gimnasio para que salgan despedidos ante una combustión de fuego que las hizo reventar, elevándose trozos incendiados de la puerta sobre ellos, ganándose el primer coro de gritos y alejarse en pánico de allí, ubicándose al fondo del gimnasio observando un alumbramiento, algo que a simple vista parecía una enorme llama que danzaba al pie donde alguna vez estuvieron la puerta, pero se empezó a mover, más bien, caminar adentrándose al gimnasio.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, vieron la silueta de una mujer que parecía ser más llama que humana.

Caminaba como si danzara, con una gracia y elegancia serena, tal como lo haría las llamas de una hoguera. Su cabello largo y ondulado se elevaban a los lados de su cabeza, como leguas de fuegos nunca quietas, moviéndose como si tuvieran vida propia. La piel de su cuerpo dorado brillaba fúlgida, incandescente, usando algo que parecía ser un vestido color bermellón, de naranja a rojo, que ceñía generosamente su tronco, y la cola de la prenda en sus bordes se levantaban llamas en un eterno movimiento, así mismo sereno como el de su cabello, dándole un aspecto como si flotara.

Todos y cada uno, quedaron hipnóticos ante su presencia, ante el resplandor mágico que emanaba, su sonrisa sugerente y mirada confiada, paseando sus ojos cyan en cada uno de los jóvenes presentes, en el fondo del gimnasio.

Ella era algo, realmente bellísimo de ver. Esa incandescencia que emanaba, era…preciosa. Humana, pony, o la criatura que fuese, Sunset Shimmer siempre había sido un ser hermoso. Pero verla ahora, en lugar de causar pavor o miedo, despertaba admiración, era hasta decir tan privilegiado verla que despertaba esa necesidad de deleitarse de su majestuosidad.

Como el fénix.

Estaban tan hipnotizados de su gloriosa presencia, que no percataban que en cada paso que ella daba…dejaba tras suyo un rastro de fuego que empezaba por sí solo expandirse en el gimnasio.

Sunset se sonreía con gracia y elegante seducción, deteniéndose en el centro de lo que era la pista ante la mirada perdida y completamente fija de todos, siguiéndoles devotos cada movimiento que hacía. Sunset no les apartaba a sí mismo la mirada, manteniendo la espléndida sonrisa con una nueva belleza que marcaba su rostro, sus ojos grandes de un brillo único y cejas finas, sus facciones delicadas y suaves que el arco entre sus pómulos a la barbilla tentaba a sentir con la mano esa curva de una piel que resplandecía y parecía aterciopelada y suave al tacto, cosa que despertaba cuando se abrazó a sí misma, recorriéndose los brazos con sus manos mientras movía sus caderas en una tentadora danza y meneaba su cabeza mientras sus hermosos cabellos flameantes se movían en varias direcciones, para expandir sus brazos hacia arriba con un movimiento de manos provocando que salieran saltando llamas al expandir sus enormes alas de fuego en su espalda con esa preciosa iluminación de ellas para el deleite de la mente dormida del alumnado, ignorando cómo el fuego que había brotados de ellas, habían caído al suelo, alimentando el incendio que estaba provocando sin que nadie se inmutara, deleitándose más al hipnotismo del baile con un espectáculo del fuego que nacía en ella, que saltaban, elevaban, dándole formas en los movimientos y danza mientras se iba consumiendo el frente del gimnasio, de a poco expandiéndose hacia los demás.

-¡SUNSET, NO!

El grito resonó en todo el gimnasio, interrumpiendo el control mental al perder la concentración y detuvo el baile que rompió el encantamiento y los alumnos volvían en sí, con sus ojos desorbitados mirando el fuego que crecía frente a ellos y que los acorraló al estar al fondo del sitio. Sunset endureció el rostro, mostrando los dientes y un rugido furioso, provocando que sus cabellos y cola del vestido se levantaran con violencia y se encendieran más, ahora sí provocando pavor y tomándola como amenaza real, para darse la vuelta y apretar los puños que se envolvieron en llamas ante la ira de ver la entrometida intervención de Trixie Lulamoon y su grito, que estaba de pie a escasos centímetros de la entrada sin puerta con su pecho subiendo y bajando ansioso entre sus cejas fruncidas ante la abominable escena homicida de la intención de un incendio colectivo y mirada vidriosa impresionada, incrédula y afligida a la criatura sádica que parecía haber tomado un nuevo objetivo.

Ella.

…

-Twilight…- la llamó una voz, de forma suave, sintiendo unos cascos subir y bajar sobre una pata delantera. -. Twilight…- volvió a llamar, esta vez sintiendo un casco acariciar a un lado de su rostro.

-¿Mo…Moon White?- reconoció la voz para abrir de a poco los ojos, viendo el alivio en el rostro del corcel entre su sonrisa expandida de forma suave -. ¿Qué…? ¿Don…?- decía suavizando un ceño aun con la vista nublada, agitando su cabeza, aun desorientada, sintiendo la suavidad de unas sábanas que la cubrían en la comodidad de un colchón.

-Tuviste un pesadilla, querida- le dijo para besarle una mejilla, solo ahí dándose cuenta que él estaba acostado también en la cama cuando sintió un casco rodearla la cintura y apretarla contra él en un abrazo.

-Hey…no…- reclamó arrugando la frente removiéndose para apartarlo y sentarse, comprobando que estaba en su cuarto, de su castillo. -. Yo…¿Qué haces en mi alcoba?- interrogó defensiva, tomando los bordes de la sábana que la arropaban para levantarla más y cubrir su cuerpo, sintiendo violentada su intimidad. -. ¿Qué hago yo en mi alcoba?- se desorientó.

-¿No dirás "nuestra" alcoba?- preguntó con una inofensiva diversión en sus ojos -. Sé que lleva tiempo acostumbrarse al cambio, lo entiendo, he llevado más tiempo viviendo solo que tú, pero llevaremos casi el año de casados. ¿No deberías de usar más "nuestro", si lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío?- preguntó sonriéndose de lado confiado mientras Twilight se había petrificado con una mueca patidifusa.

-¿Ca…qué?- preguntó costándole demasiado articular palabra -. ¿Casados? ¿Un año? ¿Contigo?- interrogaba sacudiendo su cabeza -. ¡Estás loco!- se agitó -. ¡Yo…estaba en el baile de Canterlot High! ¡Y tú cruzaste el espejo! ¡Todo se puso negro y…!

-Sshhh- la chitó sonriéndose tomándole rostro a los lados de su cabeza, jugando su nariz con la suya.

-No…espe…-decía pero al levantar su mirada se chocó con sus ojos grisáceos en un brillo que nunca antes le había visto.

En realidad, Twilight le encontró una belleza que no estaba antes. Su rostro estaba tan…cambiado de alguna manera. Tenía algo diferente, algo cambió, se veía igual pero más…atrayente. Y es que ese semblante cansado y abatido había desaparecido. Había perdido esas ojeras tenues color malvas, esa piel apagada y opaca de los achaques que sufría, esa huella de cansancio. Ahora, era como si resplandecía y era seductiva sin quererlo, saliéndosele muy natural.

Su frente dibujaba una suave curva, sus pómulos pronunciados que marcaban unas facciones rectas pero su piel recuperada, la hacía ver tentativamente suaves como si estuviesen pulidos. Sus ojos grises si antes le atraían hasta sonrojarla, ahora le eran desenfrenadamente cautivantes. El color era más intenso, más brillante y fuertes con una presumida gracia. No, no podía dejar de verlo. Era imposible.

-Hey, Twilight…- la llamó él inclinándose un poco a ella, con la voz delicada, suave, musical, ¿o sólo ella lo escuchaba así? Sin notar ese malicioso interés en ella -. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Yo…- dijo, con la mente nublada tras perderse en es magnético encanto, pestañeó de prisa y frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada, confundida -…no lo sé…

Moon White le sonrió levantando lentamente los labios, expresando más ahora esa mística mirada de sus encantadores ojos mientras Twilight lo miraba con cuidado con la frente poblada de arrugas.

-No tienes que saber- le susurró él entrecerrándole los ojos, con esa seductora voz cargada de tantos secretos, mareándola más y que juraba…nunca se la había oído, cuando la sorprendió su acercamiento y que levantara los cascos sobre sus delgados y delicados hombros e ir bajándolos en un caricia que la hizo sentir una desesperación creciendo desde muy adentro que entre más se empujaba hacia afuera, más su corazón se agitaba a la par que su respiración se entrecortaba, realmente seducida en su cualidad hipnótica que sellaba esa belleza.

Su expresión defensiva había desaparecido, suavizándosele el rostro perdiendo el raciocino, siendo carcomido, dormido, por el cómo se le erizaba el pelaje al sentir esos cascos recorriéndole el lomo con una insoportable lentitud en una tortuosa caricia que la empezó a agitar y enrojecerse más con la temperatura corporal elevándose haciéndola entrar en calor.

Si antes en esa oscuridad había sentido ajeno el cuerpo, aquí, justo ahora, lo había perdido por completo, por lo que no objetó al sentir de nuevo la suavidad del colchón al ser acostada y removerse con ojos cerrados al sentirse bajo de él, bajo su pecho, su piel, al colocársele sobre su cuerpo, que apartó el rostro de ella para mirar esos ojos violetas opacos, perdidos del trance ante el poder de sedante p que usaba para tenerla donde quería, mirando con profundo cariño y devoción a ese corcel que la mantenía tan cerca, mirándola con esa profundidad hundiéndose en esos ojos grises, en ese destello de su rostro que lo hacía ver tan cautivante, tan atrayente y la hacía sentir tan extraña de una forma agradable, ignorando la sonrisa maliciosa y triunfal que se le dibujaba en su rostro al haber logrado perder su juicio de la incoherencia y laguna lógica de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Ella sólo quería sentir sus cascos de nuevo en su piel. Sentir sus tiernas y suaves caricias rozar su pelaje y las plumas de sus alas, que sólo pensarlo le temblaba el cuerpo y le secaba la boca. Quería acomodarle la melena negra como quisiese, jugar con ella, desarreglándosela de forma divertida, escuchar su risa, ver la forma que en sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, sostenerlo y no soltarlo. La tan sola idea le cortaba el aliento y la hundía en una clase de felicidad que nunca había experimentado. Entonces abrió de golpe sus alas, se impulsó hacia adelante y rodeó su cuerpo con ellas, acomodando sus cascos en la parte inferior de su rostro, dándole permiso con sus ojos sobre los suyos, mirándose con esa suavidad que se habían compartido aquella mañana más de una vez en su cita, una mirada llena de amor.

-Te amo, Moon White- susurró ya no resistiéndose más para inclinarse y sostenerle los labios entre los suyos, apretando más sus alas para romper toda distancia y mezclar el calor de sus cuerpos.

…

-Sunset… ¡Sunset!- exclamó Trixie en pánico retrocediendo con torpeza fuera del gimnasio y envuelta en miedo al ver a esa mujer de fuego caminar hacia ella, dejando el rastro de fuego.

-¡Sunset, no puedes! ¡No eres esto!- gritó Rainbow Dash entre la aglomeración de gente, teniendo sólo a Rarity, siendo ambas las únicas que quedaban de Las Rainbooms en el gimnasio, pero no podían hacer nada. Había un obstáculo de fuego entre ellas y estaban acorraladas. Y no tenían magia.

-¡Calma todo el mundo, ahora!- exclamó Carrot, más bien Golden, rompiendo su personaje a la vez que tomaba la punta de su vestido y lo rompía dejándole una abertura. Al ser de diseño tipo sirena no le dejaba moverse con libertad.

-¡Bonbon!- la atajó Lyra agarrándola del antebrazo, encontrándose en el extremo contra la pared de la aglomeración al verla moverse. Bonbon la miró sobre el hombro -. No te hagas la heroína- le advirtió seria que hasta sonó como amenaza.

-Alguien tiene que apagar el incendio, ¿no?- le dijo soltándose de un jalón -. Sé lo que hago. Tú no hagas tonterías- se limitó en decirle.

-Y Drops me decía paranoica…- exclamó Golden tomando su bolso y tirar todas sus pertenencias para romper el forro y tomar una pistola. -. Una agente siempre está prevenida- se dijo para levantar el arma y apuntarle a Sunset al estar de espaldas por emboscar a Trixie.

-¡Tiene un arma!- gritó alguien levantando aún más el pánico, lo que hizo que Bonbon enseguida levantara cabeza hacia Golden y no sólo ella, sino también Sunset.

-¡Espera, no, Trixie está allí!- alertó Bonbon empujándose entre la gente que le obstaculizaba el camino por alejarse de Golden.

Al mismo tiempo Sunset regresó su mirada hacia ellos y levantó su brazo creando un arco de fuego frente suyo que recorrió el gimnasio precipitándose hacia el rejuntado grupo.

-¡Abajo, todos abajo!- gritó Bonbon arranchándole el arma a Golden y apuntó hacia el extremo de la pared, disparando algunas veces seguidas puesto que la visión no era buena con las llamas que cubrían la pared donde apuntaba, hasta que dio con el blanco al escuchar el resonido de la alarma de incendios y se abrieran las regaderas del techo mezclándose con el sonido de terror de los gritos.

Pero aun así el arco de fuego les llegó.

Todos se arrojaron al suelo ni bien los gritos de Bonbon, sin embargo, el fuerte calor de la temperatura del arco rozando a pocos centímetros de ellos los hizo clamar de susto.

Para esto Trixie en cuanto vio la intención de Sunset de lanzar el fuego hacia ellos, enseguida tomó el valor de dirigirse hacia ella en un intento de detenerla, pero apenas colocó una mano sobre su hombro, emitió un quejido de dolor y la apartó enseguida, levantando su palma a sus ojos y vérsela roja con ampollas.

Sunset era fuego. Era intocable.

Sunset no se inmutó para nada ante el pánico y ya ciertos llantos de miedo, como tampoco se apagara, por así decirlo, por el agua que la bañaba, es más, el incendio aún se mantenía intacto pese el agua que caía de las regaderas de la alarma, robando el desconcierto de todos.

-¡Sunset!- suplicó Trixie sosteniendo su mano quemada -. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué pasó? No puedes…son tus amigos…tú…no puedes…- decía tratando de buscar las palabras para entender cómo se transformó pero la desesperación le impedía pensar bien qué decir.

Sunset dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en amonestación de molestia y se volteó con rapidez hacia ella y lanzara una cadena de fuego que hizo levantar gritos creyendo que la incendiaría ahí mismo, pero lo que hizo fue dibujar un anillo de fuego en el piso alrededor de ella, que levantaba las llamas hasta la altura de su pecho, dejándola atrapada donde estaba.

-Abres la boca de nuevo y te envuelvo entera, ¿Oíste?- le amenazó con dureza que con las llamas que se levantaban del anillo le hacía dar un aspecto más temible con el fondo del incendio y más atrás el grito y aclamaciones miedo de sus compañeros -. ¡¿Oíste?!- repitió en un grito seco provocando que las llamas encerraran más a Trixie en verdadera advertencia, dejándola completamente inmovilizada. Trixie se limitó en asentir con sus ojos aguados y temblorosos. Sunset se quedó frente a ella para mirar de reojo hacia un lado -. Así que… ¿Querían…dispararme?- habló con un tono de queja y burla, ignorando a Trixie y retomó su andar hacia el gimnasio, con la mirada concentrada en Golden y Bonbon, quienes estaban juntas aun acuclilladas en el suelo al igual que los demás, a orillas del grupo, pero le mantenían la mirada fija y alertas, sin mostrar intimidación -. Humanos...no saben nada...¡Soy un maldito fénix!- les dijo con misantropía reflejada en sus ojos y levantó la comisura derecha de su labio en una rara sonrisa -. Nada me lastima, nada me mata y mi fuego…- decía cruzando a través del fuego sin que las llamas las lastimase, para el terror de los demás, ya empapados por el agua que aún caía, viéndola sin afectar del fuego, siendo ella de eso -… es imposible de extinguir…- concluyó la idea sonriéndose más, manteniendo el fuego donde estaba, parando su extensión para poder concentrarse en quienes de algún modo, tuvieron la intención de detenerla -. Claro, a menos que se me dé la gana…- entrecerró los ojos con cinismo mientras sacudía la cabeza y salía de la zona incendiada, llegando a ellas -…eso no va a pasar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- susurró Rarity a Rainbow Dash con la voz temblorosa durante el hablar de Sunset.

-Rarity…- susurró queriendo conversar fuerza pero se le salió con un jadeo, mirándola entre sus cejas fruncidas -. Sólo estamos tú y yo. Perdimos la conexión de la magia, Twilight…no sé qué pasó con Twilight y Sunset se ha transformada, nos quiso quemar vivos y no le importamos que acaba de encerrar a Trixie en fuego…- hizo una pequeña pausa mirando el rostro temeroso de la modista -. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¿Saben lo sencillo que es alimentar el fuego y hacer una hoguera con ustedes?- alzó la voz Sunset ante ellos -. Lo puedo hacer, lo quiero hacer, lo iba hacer pero…- se encogió de hombros ante la atención que ganó -. Hagamos algo- dijo y agitando las manos enfrente, todas las llamas desaparecieron, dejando intacto el gimnasio a excepción del anillo de fuego donde permanecía Trixie -. Al menos por ahora, los dejaré tranquilos…- dijo sonriéndose deteniéndose a un par de metros frente a Golden y Bonbon que no perdían su total concentración en ella, sin jugar en un movimiento en falso -. ¡Sólo les enseñaré lo que ocurre cuando tratan de desafiarme!- anunció levantando la voz al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos hacia arriba y de sus manos brotaron llamas, creando una bola de fuego que se las lanzó sin previo aviso con el grito de espanto desgarrándoles las garganta de sus compañeros, creando una estampida humana para huir tras ver tal perturbadora escena, aprovechando que no había más incendio obstaculizando la salida, con todo dolor e impotencia, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, pues temerían un mismo destino que ellas.

…

Twilight podría sentir de vuelta el beso, los cascos rodeando su cintura, siguiendo su ritmo ansioso y emocionado pero…no lo sentía a él. Tenía su cuerpo, pero no a él. No podía sentirlo por más que profundizaba el beso y lo abrazaba. No estaba. Estaba hueco. Y toda esa neblina que le cubrió toda la sensatez, se disipó tal como vino. Arrugó la frente, separándose de golpe, mirándolo con ceño fruncido, extraña de verlo allí…pero no sentirlo presente. Era como besar a otro corcel, ni punto de comparación con el beso que recuerda le dio en la cita y su corazón lo rechazaba.

Su esencia, ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Moon White?- titubeó con sus ojos retornando a su color violeta fuerte, al fin entrando en duda y roto el magnético hipnotismo, mirándolo en escrutinio, acomodando las alas de vuelta a su lugar.

-Twilight, soy yo- le confirmó…con su voz. Era la suya pero distinta, con un tono ajeno al que usaba…no, no era él. No tenía lógica ni fundamentos, pero no sentía que era su Moon White quien hablaba.

"Te amo, Moon White" había dicho y su corazón reaccionó mal, rompiéndose el momento...el trance. Porque…no lo reconoció, y recién se percató esa malevolencia de su expresión.

Twilight agrandó los ojos y se agitó, apartándolo en un empujón. Entrando en pánico retrocedió, cayendo de la cama a espaldas al piso pero al mismo tiempo, él se abalanzó encima, brotándole de golpe unas alas más grandes que las de ella, esplendorosas y tan negras como la misma oscuridad que al principio la atrapó.

-¡Aléjate!- advirtió ella iluminando su cuerno con un fuerte ceño. -. ¡Tú no eres, no puede ser él, no eres Moon White!- gritó y lanzó un rayo que sostuvo por varios segundos mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-¡Soy yo, Su Majestad!- le replicó con diversión y burla durante su ataque con una maliciosa sonrisa, sosteniéndola con un fuerza tal que Twilight parecía un pequeño insecto que cayó bocarriba y se removía con inutilidad bajo el triple de su peso. Él iluminó su cuerno con el aura gris y esta paralizó por completo el cuerpo de Twilight, hasta impidiéndole hablar, haciéndola resplandecer de su magia, admirándose de que podía usar sin problema hechizos -. Hipócrita aspirante a Princesa- reclamó tomándole las patas delanteras subiéndolas sobre la cabeza -. Cree lo que quieras, te duela o no, termina lo que ni siquiera empezamos, pero esto no terminará cuando haya hecho mía al menos una vez- se divirtió con crueldad y los ojos de Twilight vidriaron de golpe, que aunque no podría creer sus palabras, sí esa ira y amargura cargada en su voz…tan de él -. ¿Quieres "sentirme", eh?- preguntó inquietamente juguetón -. ¿Eso es lo que quiere la Princesa de la Amistad?- continuó para emboscarle la boca de forma agresiva, asqueándola por completo al forzarla abrir la boca.

Por más que trataba hacer algún movimiento para contrarrestar el hechizo, sólo podía luchar en vano, sintiendo cómo se les desbordaba las lágrimas al sentir esos cascos que alguna vez le habían hasta curado una herida, manosear su cuerpo, su intimidad, con violento tocar. Por fuera podría estar petrificada, pero por dentro, gritaba hasta arderle la garganta y el pecho, en un escandaloso llanto mientras se retorcía de la impotencia, de la repulsión, de la desesperación, al ver que estaba siendo manoseada en contra de su voluntad y a punto de ser violada. De eso no habría duda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Moon White le haría esto? ¿Ocultó toda su atrocidad en esa mirada dulce que le lanzaba sin saberlo? ¿En esos suaves sonrojos que se le escapa? ¿En esas expresiones divertidas? ¿En disposición incondicional, amable y empático? ¿O se estaba vengando por el rechazo?

-Te voy hacer sentir- escuchó en un susurro forzado por la excitación ya completamente despierta en el corcel, sintiendo como le acomodaba sus patas traseras a los lados de su cuerpo, exponiendo su intimidad, aplastándola más contra el suelo -. A ver si así me seguirás viendo de la misma forma- amenazó y cuando le vio el ademán de dar la primera envestida dentro de ella, Twilight cerró los ojos para gritar lo más fuerte que podía que esta vez, logró salir agresiva de su boca.

Un grito que le hizo sentir que le desgarraba por completo por dentro por el miedo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas desbordaban violentas de sus ojos, con su cuerpo agitándose entero, sacudiéndose frenética, pero de vuelta en su cuerpo humana, encontrándose sola de nuevo en esa espesa oscuridad, pero aunque viendose a salvo, aun así no paraba de removerse violenta, percibiendo cómo se rompía por dentro, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo en pánico, ahogándose de su propia saliva que no podía tragar con el arranque del llanto, casi de forma desquiciada.

Estaba de vuelta en esa oscuridad, sin poder ver nada una vez más, pero sentía su cuerpo largo y estiraba los dedos. Estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo humana, sana, pero tan quebrada emocionalmente, con un dolor punzándole no sólo el corazón, sino el alma, sin poder parar de llorar para comenzar a dar gruñidos y chillidos histéricos, golpeando con puños en el piso liso y frío, lastimándose a ella misma en el trayecto, pero dudaba muchísimo que el dolor de su cuerpo, iguale al emocional. Nunca, en su vida, había sentido tal grado de dolor corroerle por completo.

Un show que sólo un espectador estaba disfrutando de contemplar camuflado en esa oscuridad, viendo cómo recién sus pupilas e iris rojos, el resto del ojo era verde escarlata y niebla purpura emanaba de ellos, empezaban a desaparecer en Twilight para devolverle su color violeta.

Ya estaba. La pesadilla había terminado con su deber.

…

-¡Realmente creí que estarían aquí, lo juro!- se lamentaba Sonata levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre el alto volumen de la música dentro del antro.

-Sonata, tranquila- la calmó Pinkie Pie posando una mano en su hombro -. Ya Rain Shinning fue a sacar información a otros hombres a ver si saben de ellas.

-¿Y si no lo consigue?- volvió a lamentar con una suave ceño con un puchero con sus ojos ya aguados.

-Okey, Sonata. ¡Fuera esa actitud!- le dijo aplaudiendo con determinación -. ¿no sabes que la negatividad nunca atrae nada bueno? Sólo deshace lo que mejor hace de ti ¡Y tú tienes cosas maravillosas que debes hacer brillar más fuerte que el pesimismo!- la motivó con una enorme sonrisa expandiendo sus brazos hacia arriba.

-Pero…-dudaba manteniendo su angustiada actitud.

-¡Pero nada!- le replicó acercándola a ella y le presionó los cachetes haciendo que estirara su boca hacia adelante, formándole una "boca de pez". Frente a ellas había una decoración con unos espejos y Sonata al ver tan divertida mueca, logró suavizar la expresión de su cara, saliéndosele unas cuentas risas sinceras, cortas, pero algo era algo. Se apartó de Pinkie sobándose los cachetes con una suave sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón. Me esforzaré. Te lo prometo- se determinó con mejor rostro.

-¡Wiiii!- exclamó con un chillido de emoción y la abrazó, pero se apartaron enseguida para prestar su total atención al ver llegar a Rain hacia ella.

-¡¿Y, y, y?! ¿Pudiste?- preguntó sonata inmediatamente.

-Sí, pude- le contestó con un tono serio en su voz mirando a ambas pero aterrizando más su atención en Sonata -. Tengo una dirección.

-¡Yay! ¡Sabía que podías!- celebró Sonata dando brinquitos con ojos encantados y admiración hacia él.

-Hey, no es cierto…- se divirtió Pinkie en decirle a ella, pero bajó un poco la sonrisa al ver que Rain mantenía la seriedad -. Rain…- lo nombró, intuyendo que se guardaba algo más.

Él las quedó mirando y estiró el pequeño papel con la dirección. Ambas la miraron con atención, sin entender muy bien. Él suspiró en resignación.

-Esa dirección está en la zona roja de la ciudad- aclaró mirando los par de ojos levantarse hacia él con urgente atención mientras el rostro se les ponía lívido al escucharlo hablar -. Están en un prostíbulo.

…

El intenso dolor que sentía Twilight de aquella visión de la pesadilla, sintiéndola angustiosamente real, había acaparado todos los sentidos, cegado completamente y provocado un ardor que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo de manera abismal y demasiado difícil de describir, de decirlo en voz alta. Un dolor que le hacía lamentar con demasía estar despierta para sentirlo.

-¿Verdad que el dolor puede sobrellevarte a actos y pasar límites que creías no cruzar jamás?- escuchó decir mientras Twilight abría bastante los ojos, tratando de ver entre la oscuridad de forma inútil, aun temblándole el cuerpo con espasmos involuntarios ante la ansiedad -. El dolor que corroe la naturaleza de cada ser es diferente, es…único-saboreó decir entrecerrando sus ojos escuchando la agitada respiración de Twilight, concentrando su mirada en ella, disfrutando de sus amonestaciones y expresiones que parecían…matarla -. Es incomprendido. Hasta la amistad no puede ir contra de él cuándo es más fuerte y deja envenenarte. Es lo que menos quieres compartir porque no puede ser compartido, porque no van a entenderlo jamás, del todo. Y a nadie le gusta hablar de eso.

-¿Qué…?- dijo sin aliento arrugando fuertemente la frente, aun tratándose de calmar para concentrarse y entender de una buena vez la realidad, confundida de lo que era real y lo que no.

-Vamos a darte un ejemplo para que la utópica Princesa que depende de la magia de amistad pueda entender mejor de la situación va más allá de lo puede manejar- aclaró con una serenidad que inquietaba-. Rainbow Dash- mencionó y sonrió alto al verla defensiva -. Sí, tu amiga, la humana. Su dolor puede ser tonto o insignificante para alguien, ¿un noviecito de secundaria? Pfff ¿tonto, no? pero para ella no. No importa lo que sea, si causa dolor, es porque hiere algo vital de ti que conecta toda tu esencia y te quiebra, te rompe. Te domina y concentra, cambia lo que eres, tu…naturaleza que te hacían propia, tus creencias, personalidad. Todo el "yo"- decía con esa calma hasta sonreírse con cierta emoción -. Y tenemos a otra, a Applejack- rió entusiasmado haciendo un eco en donde estaban -. No sabes cuánto dolor acumulado ha estado conservando toda su vida. Es el vivo ejemplo de lo que te enseña el mundo: Nadie se molesta en hablarte del dolor, de la pena y el miedo, porque si te concentras en ser feliz, no tienes tiempo para eso- decía mientras Twilight sólo podía escucharlo con ese tono ajeno que se mezclaba con sus pasos por su andar -. Entonces es mejor no exteriorizarlos y tragártelo, porque a nadie le gusta hablar de eso, y si lo haces, sólo te dicen que busques tu lugar feliz, cuando quieres entender la oscuridad que te corroe por dentro, pero entonces te das cuenta que es más fuerte que tú y lo frenas de forma temporal para continuar con tu vida, sólo para que te asalte de nuevo desprevenido, y lo vuelvas a ignorar, creciendo así el círculo vicioso, porque eso es lo que aprendiste; que cuando haya dolor, sólo ignóralo y sigue adelante. Sólo ignóralo…y déjalo crecer… hasta que te termine de dominar… ¿no lo crees?- entrecerró los ojos ante su fascinación ante ese dolor -. Difícil no tentarse a jugar con eso, ¿no?

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?- preguntó quedamente, con la voz quebrada y amarga -. ¿Qué hiciste con todos?- frunció el ceño apretando los puños -. ¿Qué hiciste con Sunset Shimmer y Equestria? Porque fuiste tú, ¿cierto? Tú…contagiaste a los unicornios con tu enfermedad.

-Enfermedad…- repitió -. No, Twilight, no estaba enfermo. Por eso no importaba remedio. Nada funciona cuando no hay nada qué curar.

-¿Quieres decir…?- jadeó uniendo cables.

-Sí, Twilight…- suspiró manteniéndole la mirada con inexpresividad -. Que Equestria pruebe lo que se siente vivir con veneno- sonrió con diversión saliéndosele unas carcajadas profundas deleitándose del pavor marcando el rostro de Twilight -. ¡¿No es divertido?!- preguntó para gritar con gozo: -. ¡¿Quién es el frágil y dañado unicornio ahora?!- disfrutó ironizar levantando la voz en celebración para gritar con unos fuertes y sonoros aplausos: -. ¡YO NO!

-Moon White…- lo nombró resistiendo el ardor de su garganta al igual que sus ojos que vidriaban con mayor fuerza, entre desesperada, triste, colerizada y determinada. -. No entiendo…tú… ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué pasó contigo?!- reclamó con tanta mezcla de emociones que sentía, sin saber con claridad qué hacer, -. ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿O siempre fuiste así? Creí conocerte…podrías ser duro y tener cierta visión negativa de las cosas pero había bondad en ti, lo sé…yo…- decía pero entre más hablaba, más caía a la dura realidad de todo y el dolor de quien había pensado su pony especial, se había transformado…en un monstruo misántropo. Sacudió con ansiedad la cabeza con un gruñido -. ¡¿Pero finalmente te devoró lo peor de ti?! ¡Te di mi amistad, mi afecto y no fue suficiente porque ya estabas podrido por dentro!- se agitó ella ardiéndole todo por dentro para aspirar con fuerza al sentir una mano aterrizar en su cuello y toda la oscuridad se desvaneció como cuando cae un telón, apareciéndose en la entrada de la escuela.

Se encontró cara a cara con la humanización del corcel, que pud haber sus alas negras como la tinta abiertas en posición de amenaza, con el rostro duro, de ojos grises opacos, rígidos y fríos, mirándole entre sus muy fruncidas cejas negras azabache tal su cabello, sus facciones estiradas, marcándole de forma intimidante con ese aspecto cambiado en su rostro. Había perdido ese semblante cansado y abatido, ganándose esa apariencia magnética, pero también esa chispa que le atraía por su determinación y fuerza, amabilidad y bondad, por uno maquiavélico, distante y misántropo.

-Y tú eres parcialmente culpable de eso- le exclamó con su voz cargada en desprecio, mirándole con aborrecimiento para sonreírse con sus ojos abriéndose en entusiasmo -. Supongo…que al menos debo darte las gracias, ¿no? Por dejarme este mundo para mí.

Twilight sólo podía sentir cómo sus ojos acumulaban lágrimas, con un indescriptible sentimiento de miseria y dolor mientras forzaba quejidos ante la mano que apretaba su cuello, se encerraba más con una fuerte rudeza, estrangulándola y jurando que se le rompería el cuello antes de poder perder el conocimiento ante la asfixia. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, sintiendo ella un hormigueo en todo su ser hasta que abrió de nuevo sus ojos mientras se le desbordaban sin tregua el chorro de lágrimas ante su corazón completamente pulverizado al verlo como él disfrutaba del dolor que marcaba sus ojos, que entre más se dominada de ese dolor, él parecía más fuerte, para ser levantada del suelo sin ninguna dificultad con una fuerza abismal que parecía que le arrancaría el cuello, haciéndola lanzar unos quejidos de dolor como de espanto.

-Tú no perteneces aquí- le dijo para caminar con la mirada directa hacia la base de la estatua, arrastrando a Twilight por el cuello en el trayecto. -. Regresarás a Equestria y ahí te quedarás, envenenándote con ella.

-¡Moon White, detente!- exclamó entre continuos quejidos y tosidos, costándole respirar por el fuerte agarre que se aflojó un poco ante el caminar -. ¡No puedes…no…por favor! ¿Qué hiciste? Eques...¡Este mundo…!- se interrumpió para aspirar con urgente necesidad aire y empezar a moverse tratando de golpearlo, pero era tan frágil en sus manos -. ¡Este mundo me necesita como Equestria!

-Ya no más- le dijo deteniéndose frente al portal y la alzaba a la altura de su rostro, expandiéndosele una lenta sonrisa mirándole cada parte del rostro, como memorizándolo -. Porque ya me tienen a mí- concluyó con obviedad para lanzarla al portal.

Apenas la hizo cruzar, expandió su mano sobre el brillo de la base cuando alguien cruzaba y mientras cerraba su mano, el brillo empezó a atraerse a la extremidad, abandonando su sitio original, en la base de la estatua, dejándola apagada como debería de estar ese lado del concreto mientras la magia del portal se absorbía en su cuerpo.

-¿Usar una teoría de Star Swirl para crear una máquina para abrir el portal, sin molestarte a descubrir que su magia es adaptable en este mundo y puede complementarse a ti?- sonrió abriendo y cerrando las manos, sintiendo su nuevo poder recorrerle el cuerpo y miró el frío concreto de la base -. Te lo dije siempre, Twilight- exclamó para expandir su mano brillando con una aura blanca y frente a él, se formó una brecha que se expandió con bordes luminosos, abriendo una ventana dimensional con un paisaje de Equestria frente a él. Se sonrió de lado -. Los libros no lo son todo.

…

 **Pues…¿Qué puede decir? ¿Vaya twist, giro de tuerca?**

 **He allí el principio de un todo. Tanto Equestria como el mundo humano tendrán que lidiar con su…más bien, sus nuevos enemigos.**

 **Debo decir que fue toda una montaña rusa escribir este capítulo pero es como se conduce la trama desde su origen y me siento satisfecha con el resultado de la complicación.**

 **Recuerden que en mi versión, los unicornios dependen mucho de su magia pues es parte de su naturaleza, de su raza.**

 **So… ¿Reacciones? ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	24. El Dolor es Poesía

**El Dolor Es Poesía**

-¡Es una equivocación, se los digo!- decía Sonata mientras salía con Rain Shinning y Pinkie Pie del antro, dirigiéndose al auto que conducía el hombre -. Ellas tienen su orgullo, ¡Su dignidad! Jamás se rebajarían a…a…¡a venderse!

-Sonata…- suspiró Pinkie Pie -. Hemos comprobado que ellas se quedaron en la calle, sin dinero, sin conocer a alguien que las acoja. Tal vez se vieron en desesperación y son bonitas. De seguro alguien…se aprovechó de eso y no vieron opción.

-Pero…- decía pero no terminó la oración, comenzando a aceptar la realidad de los hechos por mucho que les doliera. Suspiró, asintiendo varias veces -. Okey. Pues vamos allá.

-¿En serio?- se admiró Rain con la frente arrugada mientras abría el seguro de las puertas del auto y entraran -. Sonata…es la zona roja, es un prostíbulo. ¿Sabes lo inseguro que es que vayan jóvenes como ustedes allí?

-No me importa. Quiero ayudarlas- se determinó embarcándose en el copiloto esta vez. -. Así que por favor, llévanos allí.

Rain apretó los dientes y colocó las llaves para encender el auto pero…las apartó.

-No.

-¿No?- corearon Pinkie Pie y Sonata.

-No te llevaré allí- le dijo mirándola con seriedad -. Tú…- decía lanzándole una mirada prudente y negar con la cabeza -. Tú y tu amiga, están arregladas. Son bonitas y en un lugar como ese…no pasarán desapercibidas. Te lo digo yo, que por más me avergüence, frecuentaba esos lugares.

Sonata se lo quedó mirando con atención, con una mirada concentrada, como asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar, sólo para dejar escapar un rubor y un parpadeo rápido.

-¿Crees…que soy bonita?- fue lo que preguntó y Pinkie Pie se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y Rain se limitó en levantar las cejas en incredulidad.

-¿En serio?- se quejó la rosada para sí.

-¿Lo ves?- le preguntó él con paciencia a la sirena -. Sonata, no me malentiendas. Es…realmente hermosa tu personalidad pero…- frunció la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas -…no estás hecha para afrontar ciertas realidades de…nuestro mundo.

Sonata respingó y se entumeció, sin aire. Como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en pleno centro del estómago.

-Auch…- se le escapó con sequedad y…aun con incredulidad.

-Aun eres inocente e ingenua para ciertas cosas y en serio sería peligroso si te llevo a…

-¡Wow, wow, wow, wow! ¡Un momento allí!- le interrumpió sintiéndose completamente ofendida -. Me…¿En serio? ¿En serio?- preguntó levantando cada vez la voz, enojada, realmente enojada y ofendida para el asombro de Rain y sí, Pinkie Pie -. Pues, Señor maduro y adulto…- le habló secamente -. No importa qué edad tengas. ¡Yo te supero por más de cientos de años!- le reclamó concentrado su ceño.

-Sona…

-¡Déjame terminar de hablar!- le demandó, callándolo de hecho -. ¡Yo llegué antes que tú a a este mundo y lo que hicieron Aria y Adagio fue mantenerme aislada de todos, sólo interactuando con ellas y obedecer sus órdenes bajo su visión negativa del mundo ¡Pero me dejaron ver y oír cosas que no te agradarían saber pues…¿Cómo crees que me alimentaba con el canto de la energía negativa?! ¡Al principio íbamos a lugares como esos donde no me quieres llevar, y barrios donde se ve sangre en las calles, pero al final, optamos por menos riesgo porque era un mundo en el que ni en Equestria había y era horrible hasta para ellas!- rugió con sus ojos vidriándose -. Y pues lo siento por parecer ingenua e inocente, pero prefiero ser optimista, feliz y disfrutar de la más mínima cosa, pues pasé demasiado tiempo conteniendo mi verdadera personalidad y felicidad. ¡Y prefiero exponer toda mi felicidad que todo lo que sé de mi horrible vida antes de que Las Rainbooms me tendieran la mano! Y dices "nuestro mundo" ¡Pues gracias por recordarme que no pertenezco aquí! ¡Que no soy humana! ¡Que conservo mi esencia de sirena! ¡Que soy infértil aquí porque dependo de un elixir para eso y está en Equestria! ¡Que no me siento identificada en este cuerpo eterno de una adolescente, cuando soy una adulta aunque no lo parezca y por eso nunca, nunca te vas a fijar en mí porque soy distinta ¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡Pues…pues…lástima para ti porque soy genial! ¡Así que mueve tu modelito y llévame donde te digo sin chistar!- pareció terminar para levantar la cabeza -. ¡Y ah! ¡Por si acaso, no me pareces lindo ahora! ¡Eres feo y…y…un tonto! ¡Sé insultos peores pero no lo haré porque no va conmigo! -concluyó, con la cara roja y respirando de forma violenta, manteniendo su mirada concentrada sobre él entre el fuerte vidriar de sus ojos que aunque parecía querer derramar lágrimas, nunca antes habían estado tan fuerte y determinados, confiados y seguros en sus palabras.

Tanto Rain como Pinkie Pie quedaron enmudecidos ante la explosión de todo lo que se guardaba Sonata. Los tres se quedaron mirando, sin saber cómo reaccionar pero…de a poco…sus labios formaron una sonrisa, la cara se suavizó y…explotaron en risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Eso fue genial!- celebró sonata -. ¡Se sintió genial! ¡Uuuufff! ¡Me siento más liviana!

-¡Te tuve miedo!- rió Pinkie Pie.

-Pues a mí me…admiraste- sinceró Rain entre sus risas pero con sinceridad -. No. En serio. Hoy más que nunca te admiro y…lamento mucho si te subestimo.

-Gracias- asintió ella descendiendo la risa y le frunció el ceño -. Pero…aun te ves feo.

-Lo sé- sonrió conteniendo una nueva risa por su comentario pero se puso serio enseguida. -. Realmente lamento que hayas tenido tantos años difíciles.

-Ya estoy mejor- sinceró con una sonrisa, pasándose las manos a los bordes de sus ojos. -. Sólo…quiero que ellas también estén mejor- suspiró -. Sé que no fueron buenas pero…porque nadie les ha salvado, como lo hicieron conmigo así que, no puedo negarles eso.

-Entiendo- le asintió con firmeza y colocó la llave -. Pero tenemos que planear las cosas y establecer acuerdos. Aun así no es un bonito lugar- la miró -. Y tú lo sabes.

-Exacto- aprobó con mejor humor y él se sonrió, manteniéndole la mirada -. Y Sonata…yo sé lo genial que eres- le dijo con voz suave y Sonata levantó una sonrisa conmovida, con esa mirada…encantada que siempre le da y compartieron unos cálidos segundos de silencio.

Pinkie Pie se mantuvo callada, mirándolos. Era ciertamente…extraño verlos, pero lindo. Era… ¿Extralindo? ¡Sí! ¡Extralindo!

Él se veía adulto y Sonata una adolescente pero…Veía cierto "algo" entre ellos y además, ninguna malicia. Para el amor no hay edad, ¿cierto?

En especial si una de ellos tiene más de mil años que tú.

...

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- parpadeó estremecida Rainbow Dash, despertándose de golpe a la vez que se disparaba de su cama, manteniéndose en el aire ante unos seguidos golpes de su puerta de entrada -. ¿Qué sucede?- se quejó con un ceño volando fuera de su cuarto y llegar a la puerta, -¡¿Soarin?!-se admiró para abrir sus ojos como platos y…lanzar por allí su gorro rosa de dormir con corazones y se sonrió avergonzada pero eso ignoró por completo el corcel.

-¡Rainbow, todos los unicornios están presentando cuadros de salud deteriorada y están siendo llevados al hospital!- no perdió tiempo y la pegaso cambió el gesto para hacerse aterrizar al suelo y concentrar su atención -. Necesitamos la ayuda posible para revisar cada casa y sean ayudados aquellos que vivan solos o habitan únicamente unicornios para auxiliarlos. Por eso estamos despertando a todos. Tu amiga rosa me atajó en Ponyville para avisarte personalmente. No creí que seguías durmiendo.

-¿Pero qué?- parpadeó con rapidez sacudiendo la cabeza, admirada - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurri…? ¡Rarity!- se angustió enseguida y lo dejó allí mientras atravesaba el suelo de nubes de su vecindario sobre Ponyville, volando en picada en dirección hacia la boutique, observando en el camino cómo terrestres y pegasos hacían caminar o cargaban a los unicornios.

Llegando enseguida a la boutique, encontró la puerta abierta y empezó a llamarla, sin respuesta alguna.

-La habrán llevado...- pensó en voz alta y salió de la boutique.

-¡Dashie!- escuchó el chillido grito de Pinkie Pie quien repentinamente se apareció aterrizando sobre su lomo, cabalgándola. La terrestre le sujetó la cara y se la hizo virar hacia atrás con incomodidad -. ¡Ya Rarity fue llevada al hospital como los demás unicornios! ¡Es una locura allí!

-¡Ya hicimos llegar a la familia Springs!- anunció Applejack dejando atrás a Bicmac, quien se puso de soporte para un unicornio que era ayudado del otro extremo por Cheerilee.

-¿Y Twili…?- decía Rainbow mientras la veía acercar con ella y Pinkie.

-Tardará en llegar- contestó la fiestera con sus cejas fruncidas -. Y Fluttershy no quiere salir de su casa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó torciendo el gesto pero entonces rodó los ojos -. No me digas que…

-Tiene miedo- corearon las tres.

-Te esperábamos para ver si contigo cambia de opinión- exclamó la vaquera -. Ya sabes, ella atina contigo y tú con ella. Clavó tablas en su puerta y ventanas desde adentro.

Rainbow lanzó un suspiro.

-Vamos a ver a esa pegaso- dijo para tomar vuelo y las otras dos corrieran tras ella.

-¡Váyanse!- fue el grito quebrado del miedo de la tímida pony que recibió a las tres una vez llegando a la puerta de la cabaña.

-¡Fluttershy, vamos!- decía Rainbow Dash.

-¡No saldré nunca de casa! ¡Aquí estoy segura, gracias!

-Pero nuestro pueblo nos necesita. Los unicornios nos necesitan. Son nuestros vecinos, amigos…y entre ellos están Rarity. ¿En serio dejarás que el miedo te haga egoísta con los nuestros?

-N-no- se escuchó con la voz sólo un poco más calmada, aun podía oírse tensa y nerviosa. -. ¡Pero la explosión fue horripilante!- se volvió a alterar -. ¡Ni se diga el monstruo negro que entró al bosque Everfree! ¡En momentos así lamento vivir a orillas de allí!

-¿Monstruo negro?- se preguntaron las tres intercambiándose miradas.

-¿Qué monstruo negro?- interrogó Applejack a través de la puerta.

-¡Esto es inútil!- se quejó Rainbow desprendiéndose del piso para volar -. ¡Fluttershy ábrenos de una vez! ¡Nadie vio nada y al parecer tú sí!- se descargó para botar aire, tratando de calmarse y se asomó a una ventana -. Por favor…- pidió con suavidad entre un suave ceño y cejas curvadas. -. Tú eres más valiente que esto…y te consta.

Hubo un corto silencio, esperando las tres expectantes que se abra alguna ventana o puerta, escuchando a lo lejos algo cerrarse. Un suave puertazo.

-De acuerdo- escucharon más cerca, viendo que de a un lado de la casa, salía la pegaso.

-¿A nadie se le ocurrió revisar la puerta trasera?- ironizó la vaquera con sequedad para acercarse hacia la pegaso amarilla, que caminaba despacio y encorvada, con sus cejas curvadas y ojos aguados, decorando el miedo de su rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Fluttershy…- exclamó Rainbow posándose junto a ella y rodearla con una pata para confortarla y darle seguridad -. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Bue-bueno- titubeó -. Yo estaba preparándome para dormir y fui a revisar el gallinero antes, cu-cuando ¡Se escuchó la explosión!- levantó la voz al final cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y agitando la cabeza -. Me asusté mucho, y como si fuera poco una cosa negra se precipitó por el bosque con una neblina negra, desapareciendo casi al acto. Entonces grité y corrí a mi casa para estar a salvo. Hasta los animales se espantaron y está mi casa invadida por ellos.

-Entonces…¿"Eso" está en el bosque Everfree?- se preguntó Pinkie Pie y todas miraron con rostro crispado hacia la espesa oscuridad del bosque.

-Pues más vale ir a investigar, ¿no?- exclamó Rainbow Dash, haciendo que Fluttershy se apartara de su abrazo con un nuevo temblor en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No podemos ir!- reclamó la pegaso amarilla de nuevo alarmada -. ¡No pueden ir! ¡¿Qué si nos devora enteras?!

-¡Y escupiría nuestros esqueletos para usar nuestros huesos de palillos y quitar lo que quede de nosotras entre sus dientes!- aportó Pinkie en un grito.

-¡Aaahh!- se espantó la pegaso en un fino grito, precipitándose a la puerta de su casa, olvidando por el miedo que estaba cerrada con tablas clavadas y se estrelló contra la madera.

-¿Era necesario eso?- se quejó Rainbow a la fiestera.

-¡Pues si fuera un monstruo lo haría!- exclamó la rosada con real preocupación. -. ¡Tampoco quiero ser bocadillo de medianoche de nadie!- chilló en lamento sacudiéndola con demasía.

-Ok, basta ¡Concentrémonos!- pidió Applejack invocando la seriedad mientras Fluttershy la miraba acariciándose la cabeza por el golpe y Pinkie soltaba a Rainbow, haciéndola caer al suelo -. Si lo que provocó los malestares de los unicornios está en el Bosque Everfree y espantó a los animales, es porque no sólo dejó las cosas con esa ventisca. ¿Para qué más se molestaría entrar allí? Pues recuerden qué está dentro del bosque- dijo para mirar fijamente los ojos de sus amigas -. El árbol de la armonía.

Las tres aspiraron con diferentes amonestaciones de alarma.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Tú crees…?- decía Rainbow levantando vuelo inclinándose a ella.

-Es una suposición que no me arriesgaría a dejar por alto- exclamó expresando lástima de la realidad de sus ideas.

-Hay que avisarle a la Princesa Luna- exclamó Pinkie Pie.

-Ella partió a cerciorar si otro pueblo está afectado. Apenas la Princesa Celestia está notificada con la carta que Spike hizo enviar. Por eso la alcaldesa está al mando de la situación mientras tanto.

-¿Y Twilight ya habrá llegado?- preguntó con urgencia Rainbow.

-Spike ya nos habría dicho o estaríamos con ella si así fuese. Él está en la Sala del espejo de vigilia.

-Entonces… ¿debemos cruzar el bosque nosotras, solas?- dudó Fluttershy.

-Tenemos el Rainbow Power de nuestro lado- trató de confortarla Rainbow Dash. -. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, podemos contar con él- aseguró.

-Pero…no está Twilight, ni Rarity, y funciona cuando estamos juntas, ¿Qué si no se activa?- recordó, haciendo que las demás desplomaran las cejas de preocupación.

-Pues…no es el primer riesgo que corremos- exclamó Applejack, tratando de levantar la seguridad.

-Y…no es la primera vez que cruzamos el bosque Everfree para aventurarnos- agregó Rainbow.

-¡Y siempre salimos airosas de él si estamos unidas!- fue optimista Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa ancha, contagiando una curva suave en los labios de las demás, ganando fortaleza.

-Y todo, por Equestria- dijo la vaquera para poner un casco enfrente.

-Por Equestria- exclamó Rainbow, colocando un casco sobre el de la terrestre.

-¡Por Equestria!- chilló Pinkie asimismo poniendo su casco sobre el de sus amigas, y con ellas, mirar a Fluttershy, quien miró a cada una con duda pero al final, botó aire y levantó con suavidad su casco para ponerle sobre el de las demás.

-Por Equestria- aseguró levantando una corta sonrisa, compartiendo la determinación y valor reflejado en el rostro de las demás.

…

Celestia había estado con Trixie Lulamoon cuando recibió la carta, o más bien, estaba con Shadow. Apenas notificada de la emergencia, Celestia respingó alerta. No sólo por lo que sucedía en Ponyville, sino la idea de que pasara esa extraña epidemia en toda Equestria, y ella estaba en Canterlot, la ciudad en la que la raza dominante de su población, son los unicornios. Por lo que salió de la carreta para contemplar una ciudad fantasma, con los pocos unicornios que aun pasaban por allí, llevándose un casco a la cabeza y con lerdo andar, mismo síntomas que describió su hermana en la carta.

-Esto es… ¿Qué es esto?- exclamó Shadow en el cuerpo de la unicornio Trixie Lulamoon, caminando tras Celestia.

-Ha afectado a Canterlot también…tal vez toda Equestria- se dijo a sí misma para mirar a esa unicornio firme y de pie -. Todos los unicornios están inestables físicamente… a excepción de ti.

-¿Ahm?- dudó mirándose a sí misma.

-Y no me ha afectado a mí ni a Luna. No afecta a la magia alicornio- intuyó arrugando la frente, desconcertada -. Y no le afectó a Trixie Lulamoon, porque tú estás allí. Tú castigo fue separarte de tu forma física. Conservaste tu magia alicornio en tu alma atrapada en el rubí del amuleto.

-Pero mi magia está en el rubí- le recordó con amargura pero cayendo en cuenta -. Si está en el rubí, ¿Entonces por qué protegí a la unicornio? ¿Será…?- la miró -. ¿Será que…?

-¿Qué algo conservas de tu magia?- se preguntó -. No lo sé, Shadow, y no es momento para eso. Mis súbditos están desbastándose con la afectación a los unicornios. Debo hacer algo pronto pero ya.

-Entonces no quieres que continúe el cuento- tentó ella suavizando una sonrisa alta -. ¡Oh cierto! Apenas empezaba, ¿cierto? Qué lástima, Celestia- canturreó con cinismo.

-Tú insensibilidad a la situación me desagrada y decepciona- le dijo con una mirada severa sobre ella -. Realmente nunca te importó ellos, ¿cierto?

-Equestria estaba bien con nosotras dos solas- refunfuñó con amargura entre dientes. Celestia le frunció el ceño ante su actitud egoísta.

-Vamos.

-¿Disculpa?- dudó enarcándole una ceja con los ojos carmesí de vuelta a ella.

-Shadow…- la nombró suavizando más su voz y su mirada -. ¿Quieres que seamos los dos? Seamos las dos. Sería espléndido si nos ayudas en esta nueva calamidad.

Shadow le mantuvo la mirada, para fruncirle severamente el ceño.

-Eres una idiota- le dijo con pesadez y Celestia no se alteró ante el insulto -. Tú sabías, que en Equestria siempre habitaría amenazas y aun así, dejaste que esos invasores se quedaran. Pues bravo, Solecito. Prueba el desagradable sabor de tus necedades en toda tu longeva vida, lo que te quede de ella.

-Shadow…te necesito…- se limitó en decirle.

-Por supuesto que no. Ya tienes a tu linda y queridísima hermanita Luna- se burló con fastidio. -. Tienes a la Princesa Cupido y la de la amistad- levantó una comisura -. Me encantaría encontrarme a ésa y desearla buena suerte. Claro, después de contarle todo lo que le has estado ocultan…

-¡Shadow!- la nombró con sus cejas fruncidas, de nuevo severa.

-Adiós, Celestia- se asqueó rodando los ojos, los cuales al segundo, se volvieron rosas oscuros de nuevo, regresando a Trixie el control de su cuerpo. -. Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué…?

-Te lo resumiré en el camino, Trixie- suspiró por la actitud de Shadow -. Pero por ahora, debes acompañarme, por favor.

-¡¿Pide la ayuda de Trrrrixie?! ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto algún día pasaría!- triunfó con sonrisa confiada pero ante la seriedad del rostro de Celestia, paró -. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es lo que debo averiguar…

…

-¡No dejen ninguna casa sin revisar!- exclamó Luna en New Potropolis, el siguiente pueblo más cercano a Ponyville.

Luna había alertado a la autoridad de aquel pueblo y empezaron en marcha a ayudar a los unicornios e inspeccionar sus casas para aquellos en el que habitaban solamente esa raza.

-¡Princesa, ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?!- preguntó una terrestre atajándole en el camino.

-Al momento no puedo asegurar el motivo de este lamentable suceso pero ya mi hermana está notificada para que nos ayude a averiguarlo y movilice la guardia- le dijo, la misma respuesta que había estado dando a todo aquel que le preguntaba, pero entonces Luna torció el gesto en molestia.

-Princesa, ¿Está bien?- se apresuró en preguntar, agrandando los ojos -. ¿Le estará afectando a usted?

-Estoy bien. No se preocupe- trató de calmarla con una forzada sonrisa que camuflaba seguridad.

Cuando en realidad, Luna sí empezaba a sentir su cuerpo extraño. La mezcla de voces le tonteaba un poco la cabeza y sentía muy pesadas sus patas. No. Se negaba a sentirse mal, a que le esté afectando también. Se movió saliéndosele un parpadear lento y miró el cielo, apresurando en su mente la llegada de su hermana, que deseaba se encontrara bien.

…

Un pequeño balbuceo salió de su boca mientras volvía en sí en… ¿Dónde estaba?

Percibía un calor en el ambiente, también un olor a… ¿Quemado?

Applejack sentía su cabeza muy pesada, como un ardor en su pecho, producto del estar respirando humo. Quería moverse pero, no podía. Echada en el piso, trataba de que sus brazos y piernas le respondieran pero era como si algo se lo impedía.

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de reconocer donde estaba mientras intentaba levantarse del piso, consiguiendo ver con dificultad entre la oscuridad, algunas mesas de trabajos, tubos de ensayo y frascos de vidrios. Estaba…¿En el laboratorio de química?

Ahora que recuerda, estaba buscando a Sunset. Ella y Fluttershy se habían dividido para acelerar la búsqueda. Recorría los pasillos del primer piso, los salones, cuando todo se puso negro.

Se esforzó más en moverse, pero en serio algo…grueso, sentía que la enredaba en ella, impidiéndole moverse con libertad, dejándola incapacitada de mover sus extremidades. Aún estaba algo tonteada por...¿el golpe? Sí, debe ser, pues le dolía la parte baja de la cabeza. ¿Entonces alguien la atacó y la amarró? Tenía sentido por cómo se encontraba, pero uno muy poco de saber quién pudo haberla ataca…

Se cortó su concentración ante la deducción cuando escuchó un pupitre moverse. ¿No estaba sola? Forzó su vista entre la negrura de la noche cubriendo el salón como el del humo…¡Humo! ¡Sí, era humo! ¿Un…incendio? ¿Había un incendio? Cada vez su cabeza parecía concentrarse más en la realidad del presente, tomando en cuenta el peligro real en el que estaba, aunque confundida, Applejack no quiso tomar riesgo y se empezó a mover más para tratar de zafarse, pero al moverse sentía pequeños filos lastimándola, cuando escuchó pequeños pasos en otro extremo del salón.

-¿Quién está? ¿Sunset?- se aventuró preguntar mientras forzaba liberarse pero se detuvo de golpe, incrédula al escuchar un llanto. Uno infantil. ¿Un niño? ¿Había un niño allí dentro con ella? Calló y no se movía para prestar más atención al sonido que escuchaba. Sí, era un llanto e hipar pueril -. Hey…- lo llamó con suavidad y la calidez que pudo sacar ante la confusión de todo lo que pasaba -. Hey, no…no te asustes, tranquilo. No te lastimaré- agregó con gentileza para ganarse su confianza -. ¿Te hicieron daño, Dulzura? ¿Puedes…acercarte a mí? Ven conmigo. Hagámonos compañía, ¿sí?

No recibió respuesta, sólo siguió escuchando ese lamentoso llanto que en serio le estaba conmoviendo el corazón, pero así mismo, escuchaba unos pasos cohibidos, cada vez más fuertes por el estar acercándose. Cuando Applejack vio la pequeña y delicada silueta acercarse, suavizó una sonrisa y una expresión amable para recibirlo, podría desatarla, pero en cuanto más tomaba forma a lo que se acercaba, la rubia desdibujaba la sonrisa, curvando sus cejas y sentir cómo la sangre huía de su cabeza hasta sus pies, enfriándole repentinamente el cuerpo.

 _-"Hola, Applejack. ¿Sabes? Tu nombre es muy bonito- aludió con una sonrisa una mujer -. Applejack- pronunció._

 _-Gracias- contestó la niña con voz frágil, de aspecto delicado, pálida, que hacía que las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y nariz sobresalieran más, restregándose las manos entre sí._

 _-Dime, Applejack, ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?_

 _-Por…porque…- contestó casi imperceptible -. Papá y mamá no…no están más conmigo._

 _La pequeña rubia no miraba fijamente a la doctora. Sus ansiosos y brillantes ojos verdes miraban las paredes, estantes, cuadros y piso, toda a la vez, con ese movimiento monótono en las manos y movía ambos pies en muestra de ansiedad. Parecía muy distraída._

 _-Applejack…- la llamó con suavidad y comprensión._

 _-¿Puedo usar el baño?- preguntó, al fin mirándola, pero con las cejas curvadas y una expresión ansiosa en sus ojos._

 _-Hace menos de diez minutos me pediste antes de empezar a charlar- le recordó viendo cómo la niña cada vez restregaba más fuerte las manos -. Dime, ¿Por qué quieres entrar de nuevo al baño?_

 _-Yo…- dudó mirando a un lado, empezando a hiperventilar._

 _-Cariño, tranquila._

 _-…tengo las manos sucias- contestó._

 _-¿Sucias?- le preguntó amable, mirando que sus manos estaban pulcras -. ¿Sucias de qué?- interrogó y escuchó que su hiperventilación se aceleraba a la vez que sus cejas se curvaban más._

 _-De…de…- calló, con la mirada en punto vacío de la habitación -…sangre"._

¡No, NO, _no,_ no!

Applejack se sentía en un Dejá Vu, hiperventilando, con esa inhalación y exhalación agitada saliendo de su boca que no podía detener, sintiendo sus manos sucias, muy sucias.

Hacia tanto que no se sentía así.

Hacia tanto que no le daba un ataque de ansiedad.

Hacía tanto que no había liberado ese recuerdo, junto con…ese dolor filoso recorriéndole el cuerpo como si de un veneno se tratara. Porque siempre lo había evitado. Siempre buscaba la manera de evitar hablar de ello. Alguien le preguntaba y ella se negaba a hablarlo. Porque si lo ignoras, no sientes.

¿Cierto?

¡No, NO, no, no!

Su corazón latía agitado, descontrolado; viendo a esa niña frente suyo con ropa manchada de sangre al igual que sus pequeñas manos abiertas hacia ella, aun llorándole, cómo esperando algo de ella, suplicándole con la mirada entre sus jadeos y mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, con su pechito subiendo y bajando entre el hipar de su llanto.

Applejack no podía moverse, había olvidado cómo hacerlo, sintiendo tortuosamente ese dolor concentrado carcomiéndole desde adentro, muy adentro mientras se aceleraba su hiperventilación, el ritmo de su corazón enloquecido que parecía escucharlo en su cabeza, sintiendo una tortuosa angustia, desesperación y rabia, mucha rabia, sin darse cuenta, que ramas verdosas con espinas que brotaban de su espalda, continuaban serpenteando alrededor de ella, empezando a enredarla más el cuerpo.

…

El golpe fue seco. Así. Paf. Cayó como si fuera…una cosa que desecharon. Le dolió la boca del estómago y la quijada al aterrizar al suelo, pero el dolor que le cubría toda su esencia amortiguó su caída.

-¡Twilight, ¿Estás bien? por fin has llegado!- escuchó la voz ansiosa de Spike.

Pero la alicornio le hizo caso omiso, tratando de ponerse en pie mientras sentía aun su cuello envuelto en ese agarre brusco que le había impedido respirar.

-¿Dónde está Sunset?- le interrogó viéndola erguirse -. Oh, no la trajiste contigo por lo que sucede, ¿cierto?- se aventuró -. Sí, es mejor así, creo que está bien con sus amigas de ese mundo, tenía mejorado su humor cuando se arreglaban y partieron. ¡Ahora vamos! Ya te están esperan…- decía mientras le agarraba de un casco, y todo el cuerpo de Twilight se sacudió, como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera entera.

-¡No me toques!- habló al fin con su voz alta y agresiva, apartándole el casco y dibujándole un ceño bien marcado entre sus cejas.

-Ah…- dudó el dragón arrugando la frente -. De…acuerdo- parpadeó -. Twilight, ¿Estás bien?- interrogó viéndola mejor con esos movimientos mecánicos, sus ojos de algún modo más allá que acá y su rostro estirado y duro. -. ¿Pasó algo allá? ¿Con Sunset?

-¿Lo dejaste cruzar?- le preguntó escupiéndosele, con una actitud impaciente como defensiva.

-¿Ah? ¿A quién?

-¡No es hora de tus tonterías! ¡¿Lo dejaste pasar?!- le alzó la voz, más que pregunta, parecía un reproche, un reclamo, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la desesperación.

-¡No he dejado pasar a nadie!- le contestó curvando las cejas por la manera en que lo trataba -. ¿Debí hacerlo? ¿A quién? ¿Hice algo mal?

-¡Moon White cruzó el espejo!- explotó y se le salió un gesto de dolor emocional, sintiendo cómo la lengua se le caía por el solo nombrarlo -. ¡Él entró! ¿Y no te diste cuenta? ¡Se supone que cuidas del espejo mientras estoy fuera!

-¡No lo hiciste esta vez! ¡Dijiste que no volverías hasta tarde y que no importaba!- le recordó angustiado que ofendido, pues no reconocía a Twilight en ese estado tan fuera de sí y no era de sus neurosis.

-¡Pues debiste hacerlo!

-¡¿Me estás echando la culpa de algo?!

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Spike, déjame!- reprochó dándole la espalda apretando los ojos y pasando un casco en su ya melena desbaratada de su peinado. Gruñó con profundidad concentrando su ceño -. ¡Tan sólo déjame!- bramó mientras revolvía su melena violentamente con sus cascos, destruyendo por completo su peinado.

Se arrancó el vestido de forma agresiva, con un gruñido tras otro, pasándole por la cabeza escenas entrecortadas de todo lo que había pasado, recordar la pesadilla, esa oscuridad, esa mirada y esa violencia contra ella, mezclándose con sus encuentros, sus charlas, el viaje el tren a Ponyville, el acompañarlo a cruzar el portal, sus risas, sus miradas, el abrazo, el helado, el baile, el beso . Aquellos momentos que atesoraba, ahora carecían de sentido, se habían ensuciado. Lanzó otro gruñido explotando en un repentino llanto, con su respiración agitada por toda la rabieta que descargó en sacarse la prenda.

Alzó la mirada y vio su reflejo en el espejo del portal, viendo su melena desmarañada y enredada, su rostro sudoroso con el maquillaje corrido, sus ojos violetas enrojecidos de llorar con violencia y su pelaje desarreglado, realmente viéndose cómo se sentía por dentro; destruida, hecha pedazos, sintiéndose tan humillada, golpeada, desmembrada.

Cadence había dicho que el amor era también dolor.

Pero no dijo que dolería insoportablemente demasiado, en especial cuando tu amor deja de ser lo que fue lo que te enamoró, hiriéndote no sólo el corazón a propósito, sino destruyendo todo lo que te importaba y también amabas.

-Twilight…- la nombró el dragón, sin haber querido intervenir en su arranque, viéndola cómo se miraba al espejo y aún seguía llorando agitada -. Nunca…te he visto así- sinceró con mucho pesar y se pasó una garra a sus ojos, sintiendo tanto dolor verla así -. ¿Qué…qué pasó allá?- preguntó con suavidad y se posó a su lado, esta vez ella permitiéndole que la tocara, abrazándose él a una pata delantera.

-Spike…lo siento…- le jadeó, posando la cabeza sobre la suya, tratando de confortarse -. Lo siento…- repitió descomponiéndole el rostro de nuevo, en un llanto.

Se abrazaron, formando un silencio en la Sala. El calor del cariño del dragón empezaba a tranquilizarla, pero sólo algo minúsculo, pero de todas formas ella empezó a concentrarse para no volverse a quebrar y concentrarse, para poder pensar con más claridad, buscando un lugar dentro de su ser, dónde abandonar todo ese ardor del dolor para que no la consumiera más, porque le estaba haciendo perder tiempo y cordura que debía mantener para esta nueva amenaza.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, dejando el dragón que se tranquilizara para que pudiera saber a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba, de todas formas, en esas condiciones no podría atender lo que ocurría aquí.

Twilight lanzó un profundo suspiro para romper el silencio, aun percibiendo el ardor pero decidida a ignorarlo para concentrarse en lo que consideraba más importante; Equestria.

¿Querían que aprendiera a no dejarse ceder por sus sentimientos en su rol como Princesa? Pues perfecto. Ya estaba curada.

-Me daré un baño de dos minutos- le dijo con voz más firme mientras desarmaba el abrazo y se pasaba los cascos a las lágrimas secas de su rostro, Spike se hizo a un lado aun con su frente arrugada, mirándole esa nueva seriedad -y pondré al tanto de todo.

-Pero no sabemos lo que está pasando.

Twilight levantó la mirada al espejo, mirándose aun como un desecho, pero sus ojos eran fijos y determinados, empezando a cambiar su semblante en un ceño lleno de temple.

-Yo sí- aseguró con seguridad, para parpadear admirada, cayendo recién en cuenta de algo ahora más tranquila -. ¿Por qué…el espejo no está brillando?

…

La mayoría de las personas no han tenido la experiencia de hallarse ante una situación de peligro inminente, las personas pueden tomar decisiones que incrementan al peligro para ellas y también para los demás. Así, los comportamientos que se producen van desde una actitud de calma hasta un verdadero pánico.

Los simulacros de emergencia jamás llegarán a retratar tal cual frente a un siniestro. Siempre habrá alguien, por no decir mayoría, que no toman con seriedad este tipo de prevenciones en caso de peligro, porque piensan que eso le pasa a los demás.

Nunca a ellos.

Pero cuando esto ocurre, parece un hecho constatado en la historia de los grandes siniestros que el miedo a morir ha causado muchas más víctimas que el siniestro mismo. El pánico ocasiona más daños y víctimas que la catástrofe en sí.

Es lo que ocurría en Canterlot High.

La desesperación y pavor que provocó una estampida humana que salió despavorida del gimnasio con un coro de gritos que se volvieron a alzar, mezclándose, confundiéndose, altos, guturales, saliendo violentas de las gargantas y agitando la respiración y entorpeciendo la mente, al ver cómo ese hermoso "monstruo" de fuego elevó sus manos mientras se cargaban de fuego y sean lanzadas entre ellos, con el fin de atacar a dos de sus compañeras de clases, que mientras el resto huían controlados por el pánico, pocos fueron los que vieron cómo sincronizadas, Bonbon y Golden, que habían estado inclinadas todo momento durante el monólogo amenazante de Sunset, se hicieron bolita, se expulsaron y rodaron cada una a los lados diferentes de ellas, separándolas, pero evitando que les caiga encima la bola de fuego.

O al menos una de las dos, pues el fuego alcanzó a saltar sobre la falda de vestido de Bonbon.

-¡Drops!- llamó Golden frenando su carrera y regresarse al ver cómo la falda del vestido de Bonbon empezaba a consumirse, con ella tratando de apagarlo tirándose al suelo.

Golden corrió en su ayuda, aunque le costara la vida en ello.

Porque ella, era como una extremidad más.

Era como su sombra.

Era su reflejo.

Parecían compartir una misma vena, un mismo corazón, una misma mente.

Una misma sensación.

La manera en la que la sentía dentro de sus venas, en cómo leía sus intenciones.

Eran un alma desnuda. Eran una sola mente. Eran su complemento.

Eran un todo.

Eran una.

Así que dejarla a su suerte, no era opción.

Los compañeros entre los agentes, eran simples herramientas. Pero desde el principio, ellas rompieron esa regla convirtiéndose en algo más fuerte y valioso que no tenía nombre y no había que etiquetarlo. Simplemente si las dos entraban, las dos salían; una filosofía que sólo ellas le verían sentido.

-¡Bonbon…!- jadeó Rainbow Dash, que se había quedado con Rarity.

-¡Sunset, detenlo, detenlo!- suplicó la modista refiriéndose al fuego, pues nada podría apagarlo si no es por mando de Sunset. Pero no recibió más que una mirada desinteresada entre la satisfacción de su rostro de lo que ocurría.

La modista miró lo que estaba más cerca y se encontró un mantel de una mesa que había sido derribada al suelo.

-¡El mantel!- le dijo a Rainbow y lo tomaron, para ir corriendo a la par que iría Golden hacia Bonbon.

Sunset se sonrió con suficiencia, disfrutando su obra y dejar llegar las tres hacia Bonbon, que sentía cómo la pelinaranja le rompía el borde del cierre de la espalda del vestido, ayudándola con Rarity a sacar la prenda que se incendiaba antes de que le tocara piel y le lanzara a los hombros el mantel para taparle su piel expuesta en bragas y brasier strapples.

Una profunda risa gorgoteaba desde la garganta de Sunset, en serio, encontrando divertido cada cosa de lo que lo veía, paseando en un círculo invisible con sus llamas moviéndose con ella. Con toda la rapidez que pasaba todo esto, movió sus brazos en una amonestación de atacarlas de nuevo.

-¡Espera, detente, DETENTE, por favor, POR FAVOR!- suplicó una voz en un grito que le hizo levantar la cabeza a Sunset a la par que detenía la intención de aquel fuego, para cierto alivio temporal para sus objetivos, al mirar a Hearstrings.

-¡Lyra! ¡Bonbon!- llamó Derpy mientras era halada por Whooves entre el gentío, pero entre sus curvadas cejas, los ojos azules del joven se vio en demasiada desventaja y vio la mano de su novia sostenida entre la fuerza de la suya.

Whooves sintió cómo le ardían los ojos y se le rompía el alma en dar una última mirada a su buen par de amigas y obligar a Derpy a abandonar el gimnasio por su seguridad mientras con la mano que le temblaba sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. " _911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?"._

Sunset dejó que la masa de estudiantes se fueran, con su mirada concentrada, viendo a Lyra Hearstrings de pie a metros separada de ella, habiendo frenado su huida del gimnasio.

Contempló con fascinación su rostro marcado por la angustia y el miedo, con sus manos que le temblaban a la altura del corazón, mirando con los ojos temblándoles a Sunset, tirando miradas en donde estaba Bonbon.

-¡Lyra, vete!- logró gritar Bonbon.

-Por favor…- se le quebró la voz a Lyra, temiendo por su seguridad, olvidando la suya.

-¿Por qué me detendría?- se divirtió preguntar Sunset sonriéndole cínicamente con sus ojos empañados de esa extraña expresión de regocijo, inyectándosele como adrenalina la agitación de Lyra, con su pecho subiendo y bajando agresivamente. -. Dame una buena respuesta, Heartstrings. En serio. Quiero oírte- la motivó con un perturbado sentido del humor.

-Sunset…- decía Rarity pero Sunset le advirtió con la mirada.

-Dije… Heartstrings…- repitió con dureza y como quien no quiere la cosa, movió su mano lanzándole una estela de fuego que Rarity retrocedió hasta caer de espaldas, aterrizando el fuego a pocos centímetros de ella -. Escuchémosla- ordenó mientras devolvía con pasividad su atención en Lyra para sonreírse cambiando repentinamente su semblante -. Te escucho.

-Por…porque…- decía sintiendo que se ahogaba de la desesperación, mirando a Bonbon que no se movía de donde estaba con Golden, Rarity y Rainbow, mostrándose cierta desesperación de aun mantenerse ahí con esa impredecible Sunset tan cerca, pero Bonbon no se iría sin Lyra, y Golden no se iría sin Bonbon.

Lyra no tenía tiempo para titubear, no si la vida de Bonbon corría en riesgo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos para gritar.

-¡Porque la quiero!- levantó el rostro con determinación y un ceño seguro con sus ojos fijos sobre los cyan, aunque su voz aun sonaba tensa -. ¡La quiero y significa mucho para mí, es…es…mi confidente, me entiende y es incondicional y leal. No importa cuánta antipatía muestre hacia todos y todo, ella es incondicional y leal por cualquiera de ellos al igual que conmigo!- hizo una muy pequeña pausa para mirar hacia donde estaba Trixie, atrapada en las llamas del anillo de fuego, quien se mostraba indefensa, realmente sin saber qué hacer con una expresión torturada y sus lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas resistiendo con dificultad el ardor de la carne de su mano ante la quemada que se ganó en solo tocar el hombro de Sunset -. ¡Y tú…tú sabes eso!- se atrevió a decir con seguridad devolviendo su mirada en ella -. ¡Tú sientes eso, Sunset, lo sé…lo vi esta noche, lo veo cuando estás…cuando estás con Las Rainbooms, y en especial con Trixie!- le exclamó y Sunset desprendió su sonrisa, cubriéndole una perturbadora seriedad en su mirada y semblante, deslizando sus ojos inexpresivos hacia donde se hallaba Lulamoon mientras Lyra seguía hablando -. ¡Así que por ese cariño incondicional y único que…que coincidimos, por favor, por favor, detén esta locura sin sentido! - le gritó, resistiendo que el miedo controlara sus movimientos.

-Sunset…- intervino Rainbow tragando fuerte saliva, pero aunque le habló, ella no movió su mirada -. Recuerda esta noche. Nuestra felicidad al estar juntas de nuevo, de compartir. Eras feliz sin necesidad de ser…"esto"- agregó mirando su cuerpo fúlgido y sus llamas, hermosas pero peligrosas e intimidantes -. No queremos perder eso. No…no queremos perderte a ti.

-Te queremos de vuelta- agregó Rarity con cuidado pero con seguridad -. Eres una de nosotras y Las Rainbooms jamás serán lo mismo, sin ti. Por favor…detente.

Las cinco miraron esa línea que formaron los labios de Sunset, quien aún mantenía la mirada hacia Trixie, en un inquieto silencio con los ojos expectantes de Lyra, Bonbon, Golden, Rarity y Rainbow, hasta la propia Trixie, sin perder el sentido alerta en sus cuerpos y mente.

Hasta que Sunset parpadeó llevando sus ojos hacia Heartstrings con cierta decepción.

-Respuesta equivocada- le dijo con sequedad entrecerrándole los ojos y todo pasó demasiado rápido.

…

El pánico era tal en Canterlot High, que entre ellos se daban empujones mientras huían entre los pasillos del edificio, forzando sus piernas a que se muevan con la mayor velocidad posible, más de lo que podían, provocando tropezones y resbalones, peor que todos estaban empapados del agua por las regaderas de emergencia.

Aun podían sentir el calor de esa mirada llena de oscuridad y desprecio de sus ojos cyan entre el resplandor casi cegador que emanaba de su cuerpo, en un rostro que expresaba el cuán poco les importaba su seguridad, sus vidas.

Sin embargo, al correr los pasillos para llegar hacia la salida, el cuerpo les tembló con nuevo espanto cubriéndoles enteros al ver cómo se levantaba un espeso humo negro, un intenso calor y la luz de las llamas que cubrían las paredes y piso de la infraestructura, comiéndose todo a su paso, como si tuviera vida propia.

La escuela ya se estaba incendiando antes de que Sunset llegara al gimnasio.

Les dio una falsa seguridad, porque afuera ya les esperaba un incendio avanzado.

Lloriqueos finos y aspiraciones agitadas se mezclaron mientras las piernas les reaccionaban con torpeza para moverse con rapidez hacia alguna de las salidas de la escuela.

Si no estaban obstaculizadas por el fuego.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba Cherry con sus brazos siendo agarrada con fuerza por Mistery. Entre la marea de gente se habían separado del resto de sus amigos -. ¡Maldición, suéltenme!- lloriqueaba exasperada. -. ¡Te odio, te odio!- le decía mezclándose la rabia en un intento de zafarse, porque no la dejó quedarse en el gimnasio, con Bonbon, arrastrándola fuera de Sunset.

-¡Basta, Cherry, basta!- le gritó Mistery entre el horror levantado que estaba pasando y la abofeteó, callándola de hecho, dejándole la cara volteada, provocando que pausaran unos segundos su andar mientras los demás le iban en ventaja -. ¡¿Qué podías hacer frente a…a…esa cosa que es Sunset?! ¡No podías hacer nada! ¡Nadie puede hacer nada! ¡Ahora trata de ser inteligente y cálmate para encontrar una salida de este infierno!- le gritó agitadamente con su respiración entrecortada, sus cejas curvadas y ojos vidriosos para sostenerle el rostro con sus manos, viéndole esa cara descompuesta por el destino de, sí, de su ex -. Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que el pánico te mate. No pienso perderte, ¿Sí? eres…eres mi hermana, Cherry, y apenas te acabo de recuperar- le dijo con más suavidad mientras pasaba sus dedos a sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas para soltarla.

Crash no le dijo nada y ya no impedía que la manejara el andar.

El pánico había provocado una nueva avalancha humana, causando caídas que bien algunos podían levantarse y otros que no, resistiendo las pisadas que aterrizaban sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Aaahh!- gritaba alguien que se había caído y era aplastado por la cegada multitud por huir.

-¡Tranquilo!- exclamó Flash haciéndose paso para ayudar al chico que era pisoteado.

-¡Déjenla levantar, déjenla levantar!- exclamaba hacia otro lado Cheese, intentando ayudar a una chica que a sí mismo cayó.

-¡Applejack!- gritaba Thunderlane con toda la fuerza que le daba su garganta, con su cuerpo haciéndose hacia atrás por los empujones que recibía de algunos compañeros desesperados en su camino, llamándola sin poder verla, ni a ella, ni a ninguno de sus amigos. -. ¡Applejack, por favor!- suplicaba con voz quebrada sintiendo el fuerte vidriar de sus ojos pero su voz se confundía con el resto de gritos despavoridos y el crepitar del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso. -. ¡APPLEJACK!- terminó gritando con más fuerza, con la esperanza de escucharla, de que estuviera a salvo, pero finalmente, un buen empujón de la misma desesperación lo hizo tropezar.

Caerse no era buena opción sino quería ser pisoteado hasta morir o herirlo, entonces se hizo caminar con torpeza, haciéndose a un lado hacia la pared, consiguiendo amortiguar la caída chocándose contra el muro y se sostuvo del marco de una puerta abierta.

Fue entonces que escuchó un llanto.

El joven frunció el ceño dubitativo, pues era un llanto diferente al que había estado escuchando. No era asustado, ni en pánico ni de horror. Era…acongojado, lleno de sentimiento y agudo, escuchándose infantil. No dudó más y entró al laboratorio de química. Si había alguien aquí debía sacarlo antes de que el fuego que le comía los talones llegara a esa persona.

-¡¿Hola?!- llamó adentrándose en la oscuridad de la sala -. ¡Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí! ¿Dón…?- decía a la par que miraba hacia todos lados y quedarse helado al encontrarse con la mirada de una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes deshaciéndose en lágrimas, sucia de lo que parecía ser…-. Sangre…- susurró desconcertado para profundizar la mirada en ella pues, le parecía demasiado familiar. Torció el gesto, con incredulidad. Esas facciones, las pecas y la cálida presencia que sentía sólo por una persona-. ¿Applejack?- dudó demasiado en decir, sólo logrando que la niña apretara los ojos y agachara la cabeza, subiendo y bajando sus pequeños hombros por el hipar de su llanto. -. Okey, okey- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa como reacción a la…¡locura que estaba sucediendo! -. Calma. Tranquilo- se dijo a sí mismo, sin apartar la mirada de la niña y acercarse a ella -. Aquí…ha habido…y hay…demasiadas cosas mágicas y extrañas…así que…¿Por qué sorprenderse con esto? ¿No…? ¿No…?- trataba de convencerse mientras se acercaba a esa versión infantil de la vaquera. -. Applejack…- la llamó con suavidad y la niña levantó apenas la cabeza, con sus aguados y gastados ojos verdes dirigirse a él -. ¿Estás herida?- preguntó, en serio incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando. La niña negó con la cabeza -. Bien. Entonces…¿Por qué la san…?- no pudo completar la frase, pues sólo logró hacerla llorar más. -. ¡Lo siento, perdón, tranquila!- exclamó enseguida ya más cerca de ella, frente a frente, se acuclilló para estar a su altura y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, con un frío recorriéndole en que en serio tenía en frente a esa niña, si podía tocarla, o ya había enloquecido y creía tocarla también. Sí, lo segundo tiene más lógica.

Escuchó el crujido del fuego y eso lo hizo acelerar las cosas.

-Tranquila, te voy a sacar de aquí…lo que sea que seas- le exclamó para ponerse de pie y arrancar tela de su manga larga de la camisa. Siendo laboratorio de química, había un lavabo, donde mojó la prenda y le tomó las manitas para limpiarle la sangre de allí. La niña hipaba, mirando al chico limpiarle las manchas mientras le hablaba con voz gentil para distraerla de alguna forma: -. Tú, tranquila. No te pasará nada conmigo. Te lo prometo. Si estás aquí es por algo, ¿no? Digo, no soy el más listo, ni tengo idea de la magia que te conecta a ti, o bueno, a Applejack porque no sé si seas Applejack o…¡No sé qué eres!- dijo para ver sus manos ya limpias y levantar el rostro de la pequeña -. Pero de alguna forma eres ella- aseguró con una sonrisa pero la deshizo cuando la vio levantar sus manos ya limpias, para colocarla alrededor de su cabeza.

Vio una luz blanca, como el flash de una cámara y se borró su visión.

 _-"Puedes usar los juguetes que quieras mientras hablo con tu abuela- sonrió la psicóloga hacia Applejack en la sala de espera de su consultorio._

 _La niña vio la mesita redonda con muñecas, tableros, fichas y otros juguetes. Se sentó frente a él y tomó un pequeño peluche de un oso. Pero apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse, aventó el muñeco y corrió al pie de la puerta, pegando su oído a la madera para escuchar lo que hablarían de ella._

- _Había riña por tierras- dialogaba la abuela Smith frente a la psicóloga -. Gente ambiciosa y mala querían una gran parte de nuestras hectáreas y estaban jugando sucio con sus elegantes abogados. Crow Happy era un hombre noble pero terco. Nunca hizo caso a las amenazas, dejándolas pasar. Apple Sweet, mi hija, estaba muy angustiada por las amenazas de muerte, y contra la voluntad de mi nuero, puso la denuncia contra esos ricachones- hizo una pausa mientras la niña empezaba a agitarse, pues a su corta edad, nadie le había contado la historia tras lo que sucedió -. Yo estaba cuidando de Applebloom, apenas de meses, y Bicmac salía a las dos de la tarde de la escuela. Applejack por estar en kínder, salía al mediodía y ambos fueron a recogerla- otra pausa por luchar con las lágrimas -. Yo…recibí una llamada. Era un desconocido…un policía…él…m-me dijo que…- rompió en llanto -…que habían disparado contra la camioneta en la que iban mi hijo y su esposa. Applejack estaba con ellos, pero no recibió ni una bala, porque tenía la costumbre de ocultarse en a parte de abajo del asiento del copiloto jugando al "topo" con su madre, quien sentada allí, hacía salir al "topo" con cosquillas- tomó aire, secándose las lágrimas de prisa -. Ver a mi pequeña manzanita…de apenas seis años…con su bonito uniforme escolar…manchado…de la sangre de sus padres- sacudió la cabeza, tirando otra tanda de lágrimas -. No ha llorado, doctora. Está como ida, bloqueada, no responde mis llamados y se irrita si nos acercamos, haciendo berrinches, apartándose de todos. No sé qué hacer para tenerla de vuelta. Se para a cada rato al baño a lavarse las manos y tiene ese tic nervioso de restregárselas._

 _-Tranquila- trató de calmar -. Hablé con ella y según lo que he podido ver, Applejack, tiene síndrome de estrés postraumático._

 _-¿Eso es grave?- se asustó, al igual que la pequeña. Sir era largo nombre, debía serlo, ¿no? -. ¿Se va recuperar? ¿Será la de antes?_

 _-No puedo asegurar si será la de antes. Pero con el tratamiento correcto, podemos ayudarla a sobrepasar este evento traumático que ha perturbado su psiquis. Fue muy buena su reacción rápida para atenderla, señora. Muchos dejan pasar este síndrome que con el pasar de los años, va empeorando. Ha pasado cinco días de ese evento fatídico, y podemos ayudarla enseguida. Pero no sólo dependerá de mí. Su familia debe aportar mucho para su recuperación también._

 _-Doctora, en Los Apple, la familia siempre ha sido primero. Y ahora más que nunca, sé que puedo contar con ellos"._

De nuevo la luz, recuperando la vista tras esa visión, mientras sentía cómo esas manitas se apartaban de su cabeza. Thunderlane quedó realmente sin saber cómo reaccionar o sentir, admirado mirando la apesadumbrada mirada de la niña.

-Eres… ¿Un recuerdo?- se aventuró a decir y la niña sólo asintió. -. ¿Pero cómo tomaste esa forma y…? – se calló -. Se sabe que tú…que Applejack perdió a sus padres y no hablaba del tema pero…- parpadeó varias veces -. ¿Es eso? ¿Estás aquí por…?- decía pero la niña se agitó para desviar la mirada hacia la puerta del laboratorio, donde ya empezó el humo a entrar, anunciando el avance del incendio. -. ¡Demonios!- se apresuró, buscando algo a su alrededor y de un armario donde colgaba mandiles, tomó uno -. Vamos- le dijo a la niña y la cargó en sus brazos, cubriéndola entera con el mandil para protegerla del humo y en caso de que le cayera fuego encima -. Creo…creo que sé lo que debo hacer…espero…

…

Como habían pensado.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Simplemente se prepararon para recibir aquella cortina de fuego que se levantó en cuanto Sunset se desprendió del suelo y se mantuvo en el aire mientras conducía aquella ola de fuego que llegó sobre Bonbon, Golden, Rarity y Rainbow, pero fue amortiguada.

Un grueso muro que parecía de cristal transparente e incoloro, transmitiendo un parpadeante brillo en diferentes partes de éste, se levantó como obstáculo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Sunset fue atacada.

Por un simple rayo mágico, que emitiría un simple unicornio. Un ataque imperceptible considerando el mayúsculo poder que tenía ella.

Fue cuando Sunset dirigió su mirada hacia Lyra de golpe, sonriéndose en alto al ver el ceño firme de la humana con sus ojos concentrados sobre ella, valerosos, amenazantes y determinados…que ahora brillaba de un aura dorada y un luminoso cuerno se formaba en su frente entre su cerquillo.

-¡Déjalas, ahora!- demandó y expandió sus brazos en alto, sin estar segura de lo que hacía pero sentía tanta energía recorriéndole que le dio cierta confianza, provocando que se levitara todo y cada una de las cosas que había en el gimnasio.

Mesas, sillas, parlantes, adornos, todo se iluminó de dorado levantándose del suelo y precipitarse hacia Sunset, que acompañada con una risa divertida se dio vueltas en el mismo sitio, realmente despreocupada mientras formaba un torbellino de fuego que dejó abrirse y se expandiera, fácilmente provocando incendiar todo lo que había levitado y salgan disparados lejos de ella.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, aquella ola de fuego que fue lanzada hacia Bonbon, Golden, Rainbow y Rarity, fue amortiguada y se evaporara por el impacto del muro de cristal que creció repentinamente del suelo.

Tanto Golden, Bonbon y Rainbow se quedaron admiradas viendo cómo Rarity estaba petrificada sí, pero todo su cuerpo se había vuelto de algo que parecía ser diamante que previamente, con un movimiento de sus brazos hacia su frente, como escudo, alzó aquel muro a la par que emanó una luz su cuerpo y fue cubierta de diamante.

Entre aun la admiración de ellas, la gema del cuerpo de Rarity empezó adherirse a ella, desvaneciéndose, dejándola iluminada fúlgidamente de blanco mientras se le daba forma un traje hecho de diamante, funcionando a la vez como armadura por su naturaleza dura, que cubrían su tronco con un strapple con un recatado escote de corazón, luciendo una gargantilla de diamante que destellaba brillante, una falda bombacha blanca con destellos brillantes se expandió en su cintura como unos guantes sólido-diamante que le cubrían hasta el codo, de mismo material que eran las botas largas que cubrían buenas partes de sus piernas. Su hermosa cabellera morada y ondulada había crecido, pero sin un moño, tampoco tenía orejas de pony, conservando las suyas de humana. Rarity estaba tan impresionada como el resto, pero la levitación y la intención de defensa de Lyra les cortó importancia a su repentina transformación.

-¡Váyanse!- le exclamó a las tres -. Puedo defender a Lyra- dijo con más atención hacia Bonbon, que le mantuvo la mirada y confió en ella, asintiendo una vez y con las otras salir de allí, acelerando su huida cuando todas los objetos que había sido lanzado hacia Sunset salieron devueltas disparados al azar e incendiados.

Mientras Rarity hacía sus primeros movimientos, ellas salían del gimnasio.

-Trixie…- exclamó Rainbow al llegar hacia ella cerca de la puerta.

-¡Estoy atrapada! ¿Qué puedo hacer?- exclamó deprisa con su rostro marcado de angustia y dolor por la quemadura que aguantaba.

-¡Tienes magia, Trixie! No sé cómo lo hizo Rarity pero concéntrate- le decía intentándolo con las llamas alzadas entre ellas en esa cárcel de fuego que estaba Trixie.

-¡No sé cómo! Es como acaba de pasar con Rarity ¡Se le da la gana de aparecer!

-Concentrémonos juntas- se determinó y miró a Golden y Bonbon -. Yo me quedo.

-Pues yo tam…- decía Bonbon.

-Ustedes no tienen magia.

-¡Tampoco Lyra y mira!- le recordó.

-¡Bonbon!- se impacientó -. Tenemos e intentaremos hacer despertar la nuestra y ustedes no la entienden. No se arriesguen si no pueden hacer nada- les exclamó con seriedad.

-¡Tú no…!

-No podemos hacer nada- le dijo Golden halándola y hacerla caminar -. No fuimos entrenadas para lidiar con monstruos de otra dimensión, Drops.

-¿Qué…me dices de un incendio?- preguntó deteniendo en seco su andar y ver ambas con los ojos bien abiertos el fuego que estaba llegando al gimnasio, habiendo consumido una gran parte de la infraestructura de la escuela.

Mientras sucedía esto, Sunset se precipitó hacia Lyra que como instinto, se llevó los brazos sobre su cabeza, pero su cuerno brilló a la par que sus manos, invocando un campo de fuerza para protegerse.

-¡Sunset, basta!- exclamó Rarity expandiendo sus manos, creando un camino de diamantes que se levantó al aire que avanzó hacia el rostro de Sunset y la golpeó, que con la velocidad con la que la emitió, el impacto fue fuerte y el suficiente para empujarla fuera de Lyra.

Sunset retuvo la forma en que fue despedida, levantando las llamas de su cabello y bordes de la falda, mirando con un profundo ceño hacia Rarity, y brotó fuego de sus manos que salió despedido girando en círculos, engrandeciéndose cada vez que se iba acercando. Lyra mantenía como podía su protección mientras Rarity pensó simplemente en protegerse y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, la cubrió una esfera traslúcida blanca y destellante que se expandió hasta Lyra, que cuando llegó el fuego, dieron un grito agudo al verlo aterrizar tan cerca de ellas pero que no alcanzó a lastimarlas por el escudo que creó la modista.

-¡Sal de allí, cobarde!- reclamó Sunset estirando y encogiendo sus brazos una y otra vez, lanzando fuego sin cesar pero el escudo era realmente resistente e inmune a su ataque.

Si su magia tenía el poder del diamante, su escudo estaba hecho de eso, por lo que era verdaderamente duro y resistente. Pero eso no impediría las intenciones de Sunset, que llegó un punto de aterrizar sobre la esfera, mirándolas a través de ella y empezó a golpear con puños incendiados.

-¡Basta, Sunset, debes parar!- le gritó Rarity manteniendo su escudo con todas sus fuerzas que aunque no parecía inmutarse a los poderes de Sunset, Rarity sentía el esfuerzo y concentración que debía mantener para conservar el escudo.

-¡Hablarle es inútil!- le gritó Lyra, mirándose las manos y sintiendo su cuerno -. Tengo magia…- se balbuceó incrédula.

-No pueden estar allí para siempre…- encaró Sunset con una risita mientras se alejaba volando hacia el techo, se precipitaba hacia el escudo y la fuerza del impacto hizo que Rarity temblara para preocupación de Lyra.

-Rarity…- la llamó con un parpadeo rápido y levantó sus manos, creando también su domo protector dorado, en un intento de reforzar más el de Rarity, aunque el suyo se veía mucho más fuerte que el suyo.

Se intercambiaron una mirada rápida para sentir el otro impacto de Sunset contra el domo, saliéndosele un quejido a Rarity y provocara que desmoronara el de Lyra, quien gimoteó por el dolor que le causó, haciéndola desplomar al suelo.

-¡Lyra!

-Estoy bien…- avisó enseguida levantándose lentamente del suelo.

Rarity frunció los labios conmovida por su intención pero con inevitable expresión de preocupación de qué atenerse, pensando rápido qué hacer y en cuanto se precipitaba Sunset de nuevo, Rarity apretó los ojos con un fuerte ceño con toda su fuerza y del mismo domo, salieron disparados brillantes versiones mágicas de los diamantes que sería su Cutie Mark, atacando masivamente con ellas a Sunset, quejándose de dolor de las filosas que eran y le cortaban piel, pudiendo hasta enterrarse en ella, enfureciéndola.

" _-Flame"._

Sunset gruñó con su ceño concentrado.

"-Flame".

Levantó sus manos con una enorme llama que llegó hasta el techo del gimnasio, para el pánico de todas.

" _-Flame"._

Un enorme caballo de fuego levantado en sus patas traseras relinchó con sus ojos endiablados, empezando a bajar la delanteras con la intención de caer al suelo, sobre donde estaban Lyra y Rarity, presas del miedo.

" _-¡FLAME!"_

Apenas el caballo parecía aterrizar sobre ellas, se desintegró desde la cabeza hasta los cascos que no llegó a aplastaras la masa de fuego, a la vez que lo hacía Sunset frente al desconcierto de las demás.

" _¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡No puedo dejarte sola sin que pierdas el objetivo! ¡Por eso nunca funcionan tus planes! ¡Planes tontos por desesperada, acelerada, volátil, apenas sientes recuperada el control de tu cuerpo!"._

Sunset se apareció dentro del bosque había tras la escuela, buscando enseguida con la mirada entre la espesa oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Dijiste que me divirtiera!- reprochó frustradísima, con sus manos abiertas y tensas a la altura de su pecho, temblándoles con la desesperación de un adicto -. ¡No sabes lo bien que disfrutaba su dolor cuando estaba por calcinarlas!- dijo casi pudiéndose mirar hacia dentro, como escarbando si aún podía percibir "su" dolor -. Era demasiado…

-Debía comprobar algo- escuchó una voz sobre ella y levantó la cabeza para verlo volando entre el aleteo de sus alas negras que se camuflaban con la oscuridad que cubría el bosque por la noche, para aterrizar a un par de metros frente suyo. -. Y te dije que no podrías dañar a Las Rainbooms- recordó para menear la mano al aire con indiferencia -. Con el resto no importa. Juega con ellos hasta que te satisfaga. Pero ellas no- levantó con lentitud las comisuras de sus labios, disfrutando el cómo se levantaba la sonrisa -. Tampoco a la nuevas que portan la magia despertada.

-No entiendo.

-Yo tampoco- contestó al ras de forma divertida para darse topes en la sien con el dedo índice -. Pero los recuerdos de lo que este tipo sabe y deduce, me está ayudando a hilar la situación en este mundo. Por eso te digo que debes ser paciente.

-El poder que tengo ahora es suficiente ¡No tengo por qué esperar!- le replicó furiosa haciendo levantar las llamas de su cabello y bordes del vestido.

-¡Pues tienes qué!- le replicó elevando la voz poniéndose estricto sobre ella, atravesándole un puñal con solo su mirada hablándole con dureza -. Tu vanidosa seguridad es lo que siempre te impide no abandonar la orilla. ¡No las subestimes!- aclaró con la barbilla endurecida y la dureza de sus ojos grisáceos aplastando ese egocentrismo de ella.

Flame le mantuvo la mirada, comiéndose sus palabras y mal resignada. Increíblemente la descontrolada criatura, siendo obediente.

-¿Y qué?- le escupió aun así ella con mala actitud-. ¿Ya te divertiste tú?

-Siempre lo hago- le contestó aun seco y con seriedad para lanzar una risa áspera mirándose la mano derecha -. Ella es divertida- dijo con voz ronca saboreando sus palabras, concentrando su mirada en la palma abierta, aun pudiendo sentir su cuello atrapado en ella. -. Por eso no pude…- sonrió esperanzador -…quiero seguir divirtiéndome…

Flame endureció la mirada moviendo de un lado a otro la quijada. Sus llamas se elevaron de nuevo.

-Creí que mantendríamos los sentimientos necesarios para sobreponernos a ellos.

-Y eso hicimos- contestó con serenidad devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿Amor?- obvió con incredulidad torciendo el gesto.

-Pues se contaminó- se limitó en contestarle empezando a caminar hacia ella -. Eso me trajo aquí y no correré el riesgo de perder el control- se detuvo al pie de ella y le ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa en una inocencia reflejada y contrastaban con inquietud con la dureza y frialdad de sus ojos, pero conservando esa intimidación superior sobre ella. Podría decirse que se bufaba al usar el sarcasmo en esa expresión inocente ante su observación, pero era difícil descifrarlo, confundiendo la verdadera emoción e intención que expresaba -. Mientras esté aquí, no me contradigas y obedece, ¿Está bien? Ya tuviste suficiente tiempo y oportunidades. Ella no era muy fuerte y lo tuviste demasiado fácil pero tú eres inestable. ¿Tengo que obviarlo más? Así que…- rió de forma musical tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo blanco sonriéndole de lado con esa rara expresión amigable que más bien incomodaba por lo que ocultaba atrás -. Shhh- le chitó bajando el dedo índice a sus labios.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada, quieta, con sus ojos grandes cyan suavizados por los cohibidos que se expresaban, completamente dócil que sus llamas flotaban pasivas y cortas.

-Ahora…deshazte de las llamas…

-Pero…

-Flame…- advirtió de nuevo ladeando la cabeza y arrugó la nariz entrecerrándole los ojos -. Hazlo.

Flame tenía sus ojos fijos sobre los de él, simplemente levantó el brazo derecho y lo elevó para hacerlo caer a un lado de su cuerpo. Ya estaba.

Él sonrió con satisfacción y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y le besó la frente, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y ella se dejó acomodar sobre su pecho, sin abrazo, sólo apoyarse sobre él, sin decir más.

-También te extrañé, Flame- contestó el gesto mirando más allá del bosque -. También te extrañé.

…

-¡Vamos, Cherry, rápido a la Cafetería!- exclamó Mistery corriendo junto a Cherry.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó ella cuando sintió fuertes hincones cuando algo se enredó en su tobillo.

Mistery apenas pudo reaccionar que cuando se volteó a verla, ya no estaba, o más bien, había sido halada hasta hacerla caer el suelo y fue arrastrada hacia atrás manteniendo el grito aterrado.

-¡Cherry!- gritó Mistery desconcertada y fue tras ella, viendo con pánico y el ritmo cardiaco inquietado, cómo era arrastrada directo a las llamas. -. ¡No, no, Cherry!- gritaba con la voz quebrada y los ojos le ardieron repentinamente, perdiéndole el rastro por la oscuridad que envolvía la escuela que mezclado con el humo, le dificultaba la visión, sólo escuchándole quejidos de esfuerzo de seguro de liberarse y uno que otro grito. -. ¡Cherry! ¡No me iré sin ti! ¡Cherry!- gritó con más fuerza sintiendo un enorme pavor como un fuerte sentimiento de cariño hacia ella cuando su cuerpo se sacudió en un respingo por una corriente que le recorrió el cuerpo y una luz le aclaró el pasillo donde estaba que ya ni reconocía, pero parpadeó varias veces al notar que la luz…salía de ella, en especial una más fúlgida, de su frente que al palpar, sintió un… ¿cuerno? -. ¡Cherry!- la llamó expandiendo sus manos que se alumbraron asimismo, dándole mayor iluminación y aceleró los pasos, aun desconcertada en lo que le ocurría, sólo para ver como una luz amarillo claro se precipitaba hacia ella.

-¡Regresa!- fue la voz de Cherry que escuchó a la vez que era sujetada por el brazo y…levantada.

-¡Es-estás volando!- gritó estupefacta encogiéndose las piernas y levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- exclamó tomándola mejor con ambos brazos aleteando con unas alas de plumas amarillos claros, como el color de su piel, volando cerca del tumbado-. ¡Y tú estás brillando! ¡Y Applejack intentó atacarme! ¡Ya nada puede sorprenderme! ¡Ya nada tiene sentido!

-¡¿Que Applejack qué?!- alcanzó en reaccionar cuando escuchó el sonido del restallo de un látigo.

…

-¡Salgan, ahora, ahora!- gritaba Brawley entre otros compañeros, sucio de negro como la gran mayoría por el humo, con un grupo grande de chicos en la salida que tenía la cocina de la Cafetería de la escuela y daba hacia el campo de césped, donde lograron salir. -. Mistery…- se dijo con suma preocupación con la esperanza de verla salir ya entre el gentío, jurando que estaba cerca de él cuando se dirigían a la Cafetería.

Se escuchaban tosidos, lloriqueos y aun voces aceleradas del miedo, algunos no queriendo quedarse allí y dirigirse lejos de la escuela. Whooves sintió la mano de Derpy en la suya y cómo lo abrazaba. Él le devolvió el abrazo, consolándola en su llanto que él compartía.

-Las dejamos, Whooves…- repetía ella en lamento y el peso de la culpa y de la impotencia de qué hacer los aplastaba. Pero en ese momento decidir qué hacer, viendo total desventaja y la sola idea de que Derpy permanezca allí…la apretó más contra él, que ya no sabía nada.

Había pasado alrededor de quince minutos en todo el caos, pero para ellos, la pesadilla fue eterna y aún lo era, pues aún había gente adentro y por supuesto, estaba Sunset.

-¡Esta tontería se acabó!- gritó alguien, un compañero -. ¡Al demonio el pacto, las autoridades deben saber lo que está ocurriendo en la escuela!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó con incredulidad Flash, que el comentario del joven llamó la atención de todos, pues inmiscuía a todos.

-¡Pues la farsa se acabó!- apoyó Octavia caminando sin un tacón para hacerse ver -. ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Seguiremos cubriendo el secreto de esas criaturas después de…esto?! ¡Ya no aguantaré un ataque más!- exclamó furiosa y voces de acuerdo y apoyo se empezaron a elevar.

-¡Sunset Shimmer siempre ha sabido ser manipuladora! ¡De seguro ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo que se había reformado cuando de seguro planeaba todo esto!- exclamó Ringo.

-¡Hemos sido condescendientes demasiado tiempo ¿A cambio de qué?!- agregó Minuette -. ¿De que otra vez vengan a amenazar nuestras vidas? ¡Hay heridos! ¡Puede que haya muertos ahí dentro!- se agitó con la mezcla de voces en apoyo a sus argumentos:

-¡Se acabó! ¡No callaré más!

-¡No más criaturas mágicas!

-¡Fuera de nuestro mundo!

-¡Son un amenaza, son monstruos!

-¡Si echamos de cabeza a Las Rainbooms, ¿Saben lo que pueden hacer con ellas?!- intervino Soarin.

-¡Pues detener la locura!- exclamó Bulk Biceps -. ¡De seguro tarde o temprano ellas se convertirán en lo que es Sunset! ¡No queremos más riesgos, que las encierren!

-¡Estás hablando de mi hermanal, animal!- rugió LimeStone.

-¡Ellas no son de ese mundo y jamás se corromperían como ella!- defendió Cheese y el fortachón lo miró despectivo.

-¡Claro, las defiendes porque ya te andas tirando con una de ellas, ¿no?!- escupió ya inconsciente de sus palabras que sólo se disparaban, a la vez que le daba un solo empujón al fiestero que, aunque le doblaba de altura y fuerza, no dejó pasar y le devolvió el empujón, provocando que la tensión y los nervios a flor de piel del momento, se iniciara una pelea provocando el caos ahora afuera, con gritos, forcejeos y fricciones entre ellos.

-¡Yo ya no sé qué pensar!- lamentó Derpy en lágrimas, asustada de lo que veía.

-Yo tampoco ya- sinceró Whooves contemplando con otros la furia estudiantil ante las poquísimas personas que realmente dudaban en romper el pacto -. Esto es grave, demasiado grave como para ignorar esta vez.

-¡Todos corran ahora!- fue el grito de Mistery saliendo disparada entre los brazos de Cherry que volaba fuera de la salida interrumpiendo el pleito y más atrás, salieron disparadas seis lianas leñosas verdes envueltas en espinas, contrayéndose y estirándose en el aire, provocando explosivos restallos que parecía cortar el aire, apareciendo a la vista…

-¡Applejack!- era lo que gritaba Thunderlane entre tosidos y ya mareado de tanto humo, aun dentro de la escuela con la niña entre sus brazos, que no paraba de temblar y llorar, cuando les cayó enfrente un pedazo de tumbado del piso de arriba. -. Esto ya se está cayendo- dijo ardiéndole la garganta -. Pero no puedo…debo…reunirlas…- musitó entrecerrando sus ojos acunando más a la pequeña cuando escuchó ese grito de Cherry, tan característico de ser alto y escandaloso.

-¡Y tú estás brillando! ¡Y Applejack intentó atacarme! ¡Ya nada puede sorprenderme! ¡Ya nada tiene sentido!- fue lo que escuchó y abrió enormemente los ojos, sujetando más a la niña con seguridad y corrió en dirección a los gritos de Cherry.

La pesadilla parecía no querer acabar para los alumnos de Canterlot High al salir despavoridos en diferentes direcciones con nuevos gritos levantándose nerviosos y pavorosos cuando se les presentó la figura de la vaquera, pero transformada.

La joven tenía su cabellera rubia suelta, con pequeñas hojas de manzano, ramitas y diminutas flores salpicadas, como enredadas en sus hebras doradas. Estaba luciendo lo que parecía un vestido, pero su textura parecían más bien de las hojas de color verde oscuro que tela, siendo su tronco cubierto por una lámina de ese material, con hojas ovaladas que nacían de su cintura y caían, formando una falda, y en sus pies y parte de sus piernas estaban cubiertas del mismo material dando ilusión a unas botas ceñidas a sus piernas. Pero lo que impactaba, era esas gruesas y largas lianas espinudas que parecían estirarse sin límites que nacían de su espalda y parecían moverse a su voluntad.

Parecía una espléndida mágica criatura del bosque sacada de un cuento de hadas, lo sería, sino fuera por ese rostro entumecido entre su mirada duro y fría con sus ojos verdes opacos, rígidos que parecían esmeraldas, manteniendo un concentrado ceño entre sus finas cejas rubias, caminando con lentitud hacia las personas frente suyo, pero que sus lianas se movían de forma desquiciada y agresivas, provocando ese cortante sonido del restallo, estirándose para tomar a algún alumno y simplemente lanzarlo por los aires, entre su mirada obscura y ausente, como si realmente no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo mientras se dispersaban fuera del territorio de la escuela.

Mientras el resto huían, tanto Mistery como Cherry se intercambiaron una mirada. Tenían magia… ¿cierto? Pero… ¿Cómo funcionaba? ¿Qué podían hacer? O su principal pregunta era… ¡¿Por qué demonios la tienen?!

-¡Mistery!- la llamó Brawly pero ella lo miró sobre el hombro.

-¡Tú vete!

-¡¿Qué?!- reaccionó incrédulo y Mistery regresó su mirada en donde una liana se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡Tú vete!- repitió en un grito más determinado mientras expandía sus manos y formó un domo mágico morado que empujó hacia arriba, expandiéndose y golpeando algunas lianas mientras Cherry se desprendió del suelo para tomar con sus manos las lianas pero aspiró de dolor al enterrarse varias espinas.

Applejack mostró los dientes acentuando su ceño e hizo mover descontroladas las lianas para zafarse de Cherry, que era sacudida entre sus movimientos, que lo único que se le ocurrió fue sostener una con ambas manos pese las espinas y se la retorció, provocando que Applejack gruñera del dolor y con un violento movimiento con esa misma liana, desprenderse de Cherry para atacarla con un latigazo mientras que con otra liana se precipitaba para agarrar a Mistery a un lado, pero la pelimorada de inercia se protegió cruzando los brazos enfrente que al hacer el movimiento, salió disparado dos rayos morados de sus palmas abiertas hacia la liana, disminuyendo la velocidad en la que iba pero aún así sin detener su intención. Cherry evitó la liana con la rapidez de su vuelo y se fue en picada hacia Mistery. Se abalanzó a ella evitando el impacto del látigo de la liana y ambas aterrizaron al piso, rodando algunos metros por la fuerza en la que Cherry se precipitó a ella.

-¡Applejack!- gritó una voz nueva, una masculina tras de ella.

La rubia levantó la cabeza y sin espera alguna, mientras se daba la vuelta, sus lianas se movieron enloquecidas, impactando al fin en descarga sus látigos.

-¡Thunderlane!- lo nombró Cherry sintiendo con Mistery como se le rompían los oídos por el sonido del restallo de los latigazos que se impactaban uno tras otro tras otro sin césar sobre la indefensa humanidad del chico que sin evitarlo, clamaba quejidos y gritos de dolor en reacción el cómo su carne se partía con cada impacto de las lianas sobre él.

Thunderlane pese la paliza de su vida que estaba recibiendo, tuvo la conciencia de echarse al suelo de rodillas sin soltar a la niña, exponiéndose más él para recibir los látigos en lugar de aquel "recuerdo".

-¡Detente!- bramó Cherry aunque su cuerpo le temblaba por presenciar con crudeza el ataque que veía y se levantó en vuelo precipitándose sobre ella pero una liana cambió de objetivo en los latigazos para concentrarse en Cherry pero otras dos se levantaron por la presencia de otra amenaza, de Mistery corriendo en su dirección con su ceño marcado y dirigió esa energía que sentía en sus manos, cargándola de ella y expandió sus brazos hacia delante, en dirección a su espalda, más no a las lianas, lanzando un estela de rayos de energía en su columna, lo que provocó que la rubia arqueara la espalda y sus lianas pararon de atacar, manteniéndose en el aire, moviéndose como tonteadas.

Aquella distracción, aquella minúscula pausa, no la desaprovechó, y entre sus temblorosos brazos, un cortado y sangrante Thunderlane liberó a la niña.

En tan sólo verla, el rostro de Applejack se puso lívido y aspiró con fuerza, retrocediendo con torpeza y el temor expresado entre su rostro duro y ojos opacos.

-¡No pue-puedes temerle más!- exclamó Thunderlane con voz ronca, mirando como la niña se mantenía en pie frente a Applejack, quien quedó quieta, mirando con real horror a su versión infantil-. ¡No puedes…ignorarla más! ¡Es parte de ti aunque te duela y sé que te duele! ¡Mucho!- agregó pujando su voz entre el ardor de sus heridas que hasta le rasgaron la camisa, ahora manchada de sangre. Mistery y Cherry se mantenían al margen pero alertas al ver que había logrado hacerla parar -. Pero…ella te necesita- le dijo con voz más suave, sin desprenderle la mirada, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas que le importaban muy poco a comparación del dolor de pensar en perderla en…lo que sea que se había convertido, en otra Sunset. ¡No lo permitiría! -. No necesita el consuelo de nadie, no…no va encontrarlo, porque sólo quiere el tuyo y tú la ignoras, y…y no se lo das- continuó diciendo para agregar: -. Acepta ese dolor.

Aun con esos ojos verdes opacos, Applejack descompuso el rostro, sólo para cerrarlos gesticulando ardor, al sentir unos pequeños brazos rodearla.

Aquel "recuerdo" la abrazó, apretando su carita sobre su vientre, que es la altura que le daba, continuando lo que parecía ser su eterno llanto, haciendo que Applejack torciera el gesto y de su garganta salga un profundo jadeo mientras las lianas se dejaron caer al igual que ella, aterrizando de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo en llanto. Ese, era la simple cosa que detuvo a ese monstruo. Ambas mezclaron su llanto con irritante dolor indescriptible mientras esa luz blanca cruzó tal rayo su mente, recordándole a todos sus familiares, entrando y saliendo en su casa a esa edad. Todos dispuestos a aportar en su recuperación, en hacerla feliz de nuevo, dándole de nuevo vida a su casa, solidarios en ese tiempo de calamidad. Desde Appleloosa y Manhathan; sus primos y tíos, se movilizaron para que el ambiente gris de la granja sea colorido con respetuoso tiempo, para darle fuerza a la abuela Smith y con mayor atención a los más pequeños, en especial Applejack, quien vio la fatídica muerte de sus padres.

Pero nunca les lloró realmente, como debía hacerlo. ¿Su familia la quería fuerte y feliz? Y los complació, mostrándose valiente y toda una Apple seguir adelante, pero para eso, refundió el dolor no sabía dónde, y lo arrastró mientras crecía, incapaz de tolerar el siquiera mencionar a sus padres, porque entonces resurgía y no quería lidiar con él.

Hasta ahora.

Tanto Cherry, Mistery con Thunderlane, veían con el corazón realmente conmovido cómo Applejack se quebraba en llanto, balbuceando "lo siento" "papá" "mamá", abrazando de vuelta a la niña, acariciándole su cabello rubio, al fin consolándola, experimentando ese dolor que era hasta asfixiante pero de una manera extraña, sentía realmente alivio de sentirlo al fin tras haberlo evitado por años. Pero a medida que el llanto crecía, el dolor, disminuía, sin darse cuenta que de un momento a otro, se abrazaba a sí misma. Ya no estaba la niña, desvaneciéndose, pero aun podía percibirla. Dentro de ella. Y jamás se había sentido tan a gusta y fuerte como ahora lo estaba.

Cuando al fin pudo irse calmando, levantó su mirada y sus ojos verdes estaban aguados y llorosos, pero de vuelta a sus color habitual, cálidos y suaves, encontrándose con los de Thunderlane, sintiendo que nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero por otro motivo.

-Lo siento…- musitó sin aire, sintiéndose miserable al ver su rostro con una cortada que cruzaba su frente y partía un ceja, su camisa rasgada y ensangrentada dejando ver varias cortadas largas, dejando la piel brotada, abierta, cubierta de sangre. -. Thunderlane…- jadeó acercándose queriéndolo abrazar pero era se detuvo de golpe pues sería mala idea.

-No importa- le dijo temblándole la sonrisa con ojos dorados vidriosos, queriendo llorar no dolor, aunque este le hacía hasta impedir moverse, sino de un gran alivio al tenerla de vuelta -. No te preocupes.

-Es…es…- frunció el ceño -. ¡Es la mayor tontería que has hecho!- se descargó cayéndoseles gruesas lágrimas. El chico le mantuvo la mirada, saliéndosele una suave sonrisa.

-Y continuaré cometiendo muchas- quiso bromear en un intento de destensarla, sólo logrando que Applejack le frunciera más el ceño, pues consideraba otra tontería esa respuesta pero…¿De qué se sorprende?

-No como yo- respondió suavizando su rostro -. Y esta es la mejor tontería que haré- le dijo para tomarle el rostro con cuidado y besarlo. Un beso corto, suave, delicado y cuidadoso temiendo lastimarlo -. Te amo- musitó enrojecida separando sólo un poco su boca, hablando en los bordes de sus labios -. Gracias por salvarme.

-Tú te salvaste- le replicó para levantar un poco el rostro -. ¡Ah! ¡Y, y! ¡Yo también te amo por si acaso!- se apresuró en decir como si se le hubiera olvidado, sólo ganando que ella se conmoviera y sonriera con sinceridad fugazmente con la mirada derretida a él.

-Ehm…Applejack- la llamó Mistery y ella levantó la mirada en ella -. Se nota que no estás bien consciente de lo que está sucediendo…

-Aunque tampoco sabemos realmente lo que está sucediendo…-exclamó Cherry mientras las sirenas se empezaron a escuchar, tanto de bomberos como policía.

…

-Esto está…demasiado tranquilo- exclamó Rainbow Dash volando a pocos metros del suelo con el resto de sus amigas.

-Demasiado- opinó Applejack caminando atenta y alerta con una linterna como las demás, mirando todo su alrededor del bosque Everfree, camino hacia la cueva en el fondo del barranco donde se encontraba el Árbol de la Armonía.

-Aun así…andar por aquí de noche…es…es…- decía Fluttershy rejuntada a Pinkie quien tenía una linterna enredada en su melena rosa

-¿Aterrador, terrorífico, pavoroso, espantoso, horripilante?- adivinaba Pinkie con inocencia.

-S-sí. Todo eso- tartamudeó la pegaso.

-¡Ssshhh!- mandó a callar Rainbow en un susurro mientras al fin llegaban a la entrada de la cueva.

Todas abrieron bastante los ojos para contemplar la luz brillante que emanaba del esplendoroso árbol con nueve gruesas ramas de cristal que sostenían sus elementos con las forma de sus Cutie Mark, asimismo en su tronco se encontraba en la parte más alta la Cutie Mark de Celestia y más abajo la de Luna…la que estaba cubierta de negro, dejando visible sólo la mitad del sello de su marca, en realidad, esa negrura estaba subiendo por el tronco, que si las vistas no le estaban jugando una broma, se movía, comiéndose la luz de su magia, volviéndola negra.

-Oh, no- lamentó Pinkie Pie y con el resto galoparon enseguida para ver cómo esa negrura iba cubriendo el tronco, la Cutie Mark de la Princesa de la Noche.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- exclamó Fluttershy muy preocupada.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Rainbow inclinándose hacia la negrura del tronco con una pata extendida.

-¡No lo toques!- alertó Applejack atajándola -. No sabemos qué es pero es más que seguro que fue el mismo que provocó la ventisca que hizo esto y no es nada bueno.

-Pero hay que hacer que pare- exclamó Pinkie Pie preocupada -. ¿Qué si esa cosa está haciéndole daño al Árbol? ¿O si sigue subiendo hasta los elementos de la armonía?

-¿Pero qué pode…?- decía Fluttershy cuando la oscuridad logró cubrir toda la Cutie Mark de Luna, comenzando a parpadear su luz hasta que se pensó hundir, dejando hueca esa parte del tronco entre la confusión y asombro de las demás.

…

-¡Celestia!- fue lo que gritó Luna mientras su cuerpo se vencía en el suelo de la calle delante de algunos súbditos, viendo el carruaje de la Princesa del Sol descender en el pueblo donde Luna le dijo que estaría.

-¡Hermana!- gritó Celestia dejando a Trixie en el carruaje, rompiendo la caravana de guardias y salió volando en su dirección, tomándola entre sus cascos, viendo la lividez de no sólo su rostro, sino de su cuerpo que le temblaba y se descomponía alarmantemente rápido, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y llorosos, pero Luna sólo buscaba calor en su cuerpo.

-Te-tengo…frío…- jadeó entre quejidos -. Cely…Cely…- lloriqueaba desesperada por la mezcla de malestares que la dejaban frágil.

-Luna, mírame, Luna- le pidió sujetándose el rostro descompuesto. Ambas se intercambiaron una mirada, comunicándose, como leyéndose la mente entre la forzada respiración de la menor y Celestia le entrecerró los ojos, empezando a vidriarse y mostrar dolor en su rostro. -. No. No. Luna. Aún no. No puede ser ahora. No…no estoy lista…

-Cely…- le interrumpió con su voz fina y aguda, ardiéndole la garganta -. Lo vimos en la visión…me…me estoy muriendo…

-¡Yo soy la mayor!- elevó la voz con su voz ronca -. ¡No puedes irte tú primero! ¡Me niego a ver morir a mi hermana menor!

-Sólo será un momento…- le susurró para levantar la mirada hacia súbditos al escuchar una ola de admiración, incredulidad y lamentos al ver la escena. Los miró con mucho cariño y devoción, cerrando los ojos para dejar derramar un nuevo hilo de lágrimas y mirar a Celestia -. Tardaste demasiado en decirle la verdad a Twilight, Cely. Búscala.

-Luna…

-Búscala…- le dijo tragando fuerte -…que me vas a seguir pronto.

-Lo sé- le jadeó para levantarla a su rostro y tenerla ahí, apretándola a ella con fuerza, como esperando fusionarse, casi hasta posesiva. Porque era su hermanita, su adorada hermana. La traviesa, la rebelde, la bromista e insoportable pero que amaba más que a sí misma -. Pero no estaremos juntas- se le quebró la voz saliéndosele las lágrimas en reproche.

-Lo estaremos- le replicó envolviendo su casco con el de ella -. Lo estaremos, como estaremos para Equestria- aseguró arrastrando las palabras, mostrándose muy agotada y débil sin parar de sudar y temblar-. Pero nuestro trabajo en nuestra forma física…ya se acabó- aguantó un jadeo entre su último aliento mientras su cuerpo temblaba más fuerte, en una convulsión, desesperándola ya -. ¡Perdóname, perdónenme! Por todo. Hice lo que pude. Te amo, los amo…- y se extinguió su voz.

Celestia la apretó aún más, cuando sintió que le dejó todo el peso de su cuerpo a sus cascos. No dijo nada, sabía que ya se había ido.

Celestia, que nunca se había quebrado ni mostrado debilidad frente a sus súbditos, no pudo contener el jadeo lamentoso que se disparó desde el fondo de su garganta, ardiéndole con tortura el dolor de haber perdido a su hermana. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus blanca mejillas mientras empezaba a besarle la frente y la cara entre un meneo suave, como si la estuviera acurrucando para hacerla dormir, como cuando era potrilla y le daba trabajo, pues siendo ella de la noche, era el momento del día en que más activa estaba.

El resto de ponies, testigos de la repentina y creían imposible muerte de la Princesa Luna, callaron y lloraron en silencio, realmente conmovido por el llanto de su monarca hacia su hermana, haciendo una reverencia colectiva hacia donde aún la Princesa Celestia, mecía el cuerpo inerte de su hermana menor para levantar la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y ver el único brillo con el que la luna alumbró sobre ellos.

Nunca había visto esa hermosa luz en ella en más mil años y el suave resplando que emanó y aterrizó sobre ella, logró calmarla, porque sentía su calidez, su presencia, su compañía. Celestia descendió su llanto y miró el cuerpo entre sus cascos, frío y sin vida, contrastando con la confortación del brillo de la luna.

Lo que sostenía entre sus cascos, era el muñeco de carne vacío que abandonó Luna, ese vaso que usó para hospedar por milenario tiempo, lo que era realmente, su esencia, su espíritu.

Desde aquel blanco y hermoso satélite, podía sentir el consuelo de su hermana. Así que Celestia besó por última vez la frente de ese cuerpo y se puso en pie, mirando a pegasos y terrestres inclinados con un silencioso lamento en una reverencia por respeto a la muerta de una de sus gobernantes.

-¡Prepárense!- exclamó con su voz firme -. ¡Vienen tiempos difíciles que pondrá a prueba nuestro valor y unión como una nación!- agregó, viendo como levantaban la mirada hacia ella, absorbiendo como si fuese ella agua en un desierto lleno de sedientos -. ¡Mi hermana y yo no os abandonará! ¡Jamás me iría dejándolos solos! ¡Por eso digan que la Princesa de Sol ha dicho…!- los miró con determinación -. ¡Que es la Princesa Twilight Sparkle la nueva y fresca dirigente del futuro de nuestra Equestria!

…

 **So… ¡¿Qué tal?! ¿A poco no veían venir las intenciones de Celestia de destinar Equestria a Twilight? Hay muchas pistas en los caps pasados de lo que está ocurriendo así que…¡Pilas! Jejejeje.**

 **Pues pude actualizar esta semana… ¡Disfruten!**

 **Es un coctel de todo lo que estaba sucediendo al mismo tiempo y eso que faltó Sonata xP pero eso y más verán para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos, dejen review, disfruten el fin de semana y…!**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	25. Hito

**Hito**

 _Minutos antes del incendio…_

-Emmm, ¿Sunset?- llamaba Fluttershy con voz insegura entre los pasillos que le correspondía su búsqueda.

Tenía sus cejas curvadas, con una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, encorvada de la propia preocupación y asustada por lo que pasaba en el mundo de su amiga pony.

Twilight siempre había estado allí para ellas, incondicional para ayudarlas, no sólo para asuntos mágicos. Fue por ella que su grupo de amigas recuperó su amistad. Pudo abandonar esos años de soledad, escondiendo su rostro tras su largo cabello de la multitud escolar, que no era nada amigable y la pasaban divididos. Un baile como el que acababan de tener, era imposible del que todos mezclados disfrutaran en ese entonces. Todo el ambiente unido, de amistad y compañerismo no habría iluminado los días escolares en Canterlot High, sino hubiera sido por Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Sunset!- la llamó con mucha más seguridad y temple tras recordar todo lo bueno que Twilight les había dado a su mundo -. ¡Sunset, necesitamos hablarte, es demasiado importante!- agregó para titubear de nuevo -. Ahm…por, por favor- pidió, cuando ni bien puso un pie al pasillo que dirigía a la biblioteca, un dolor punzante apagó todos sus sentidos.

No fue un golpe, pero había sentido un dolor en la parte baja de su cabeza, como si lo hubieran hecho. Fluttershy estaba por caer de frente al suelo, pero algo la sostenía donde sentía el dolor. Su cuerpo era aguado tal muñeco de trapo, queriéndose ir hacia adelante, pero algo amortiguaba esa segura caída, pareciendo desmayada, o más bien, como si se haya abierto un paréntesis entre la realidad del presente, pues tenía sus ojos semiabiertos, hacia ningún lado, con su color azul, como empañados.

Él subió el pecho, sintiendo esa fuerza que conservaba desde su encuentro con Twilight, la fuerza que le dio el sentir el dolor de un corazón afligido, roto. Tenía sus manos abiertas posadas en la parte baja de su cabeza, emanando aura negra que, cuando se empezó a escuchar el pánico que envolvía por completo dentro de la escuela, lanzó un sonrisa, suponiendo que le tocó divertirse a Flame dentro del gimnasio, a la par que esa aura de sus palmas se intensificaba. Su rostro era tieso, sus ojos grisáceos intensos estaban ausentes de la concentración, escarbando, buscando, pero no era tan fácil como con Applejack.

En ella había sido demasiado fácil encontrar aquel latente dolor, concentrado, aún muy fresco, como si fuese reciente aunque había pasado once años. Lo conservaba tan bien, que le dio la fuerza para "divertirse" con Twilight. Había miedo, culpa, cobardía, frustración. Era terca, orgullosa. Todo un banquete que disfrutó deleitar y de contaminar. Aun podía sentir sus manos desprendiendo ese pequeño recuerdo, esa vocecita que la rubia ignoraba. "Vamos a divertirnos" sonrió con malicia en ese momento, y usando el dolor de ella, le dio forma a su tortuoso "yo" de seis años, aunque gastara energía, pero al hacerlo, sabía que abriría una caja de pandora que le probó lo que necesitaba saber. Pero entre la inconsciencia de Applejack, su cuerpo brilló de color verde, brotando de su espalda, las seis lianas que serpentearon en ella.

Eso no lo vio venir.

 _-"La magia debe contenerse en un huésped para ser utilizada- aclaró Moon White frente a las demás en la mesa de la biblioteca -. Ustedes sirven algo así como un contenedor de esa energía una vez que ésta encontró en ustedes dónde depositarse, porque aunque no lo crean, la magia responde por sí misma que, los tipos diferentes de magia existen por un propósito, y la magia de los elementos de la armonía que se activó en este mundo, reclamó de inmediato depositarse en ustedes por representar lo que ellas están formadas._

 _-Si existen por nosotras, ¿Por qué entonces se "durmió" como dices?- preguntó Rarity._

 _-Debe haber otra variable que las haga despertar- pensó no tan seguro –pero si se está adaptando, puede presentar cambios, que no sean tales como lo fueron antes"._

Una sonrisa lenta empezó a subirse en su rostro, viendo con una indescriptible fascinación la magia despertada al usar ese recuerdo.

-Con que…yo soy su variable…

O tal vez no.

Frunció sus cejas negras, usando toda la energía para usar su magia y contaminar a esta joven también en la prueba que hacía, pero era impenetrable. Era más resistente que la otra portadora.

-Hay demasiada pureza- farfulló, aun así sin dejar de emanar esa aura negra tras su cabeza -. Mucha bondad, compasión, benevolencia. Mucha…amabilidad. Es un elemento muy fuerte aunque su portadora pareciera la más frágil y débil de las demás- se molestó en deducir y dejó abruptamente destilar la magia, provocando que el cuerpo cayera de sopetón a suelo -. Qué subestimado está- masculló bajando la mirada hacia el cuerpo caído, desmayado-. Podría arriesgar a decir, que su poder es…- torció el gesto en una incómoda resignación -… incorruptible…- levantó la mirada con una sonrisa, aceptando con tranquilidad el reto -…ya veremos…por ahora, de nada sirve si te dejo morir aquí.

…

Applejack estaba acuclillada junto a Thunderlane, mirando a Mistery y Cherry paradas al pie de ella. La rubia se sentía realmente confundida. Su memoria ante los hechos recientes eran confusos y mezclados, por lo que les parpadeó con la cabeza pesada un tanto desorientada por lo que a qué se referían, así como pasmada el hecho de verle con mayor atención un cuerno luminoso de un color morado en la frente de Mint, como las alas abiertas de par en par en la espalda de Crash. Ni se diga su desconcierto de que estaba transformada en algo que…no estaba segura qué ni por qué ni cómo.

Lo único que tenía seguro, es que había sido dominada por algo temporalmente y eso, la hizo atacar, pelear con ellas y herirlo en el transcurso a Thunderlane, que apenas podía moverse por el dolor punzante de las cortadas y golpes de su cuerpo, en especial espalda y pecho, por los latigazos de esas lianas espinudas que salían desde su espalda.

Apenas ella pudo decir o hacer algo, cuando se escucharon las sirenas de policías y bomberos acercarse. Más atrás se podía escuchar la ambulancia.

De un momento a otro, la escuela estaba siendo rodeada, aún saliendo un espeso humo negro de ella, elevándose hacia cielo nocturno y las llamas subiendo y carcomiendo la infraestructura.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que en seguida las cegaron la incandescente luz de los faros de una patrulla conduciéndose por a un lado de la escuela, donde habían salido la mayor parte de alumnos.

-¡Tranquilos, llegó la ayu…!- decía un oficial desembarcándose del asiento del conductor junto con su compañero, cuando retrocedió un paso de golpe con los ojos sumamente abiertos mientras el otro fruncía el ceño con incredulidad por la extraña apariencia de las tres chicas, para enfocar su atención a Thunderlane, ensangrentado echado en el suelo.

Applejack se levantó del suelo, mirando en estado alerta y estremecida ante la repentina audiencia, pero con ella, sus lianas se movieron, levantándose a los lados, sosteniéndose en el aire, lo que desconcertó a los oficiales, que no sólo veían esas "cosas" moverse con vida propia, sino que estaban con manchas de sangre seca.

-¡Alto ahí!- demandó y enseguida la apuntó con el arma, robándoles un resuello espantado.

-¿Esas cosas se están moviendo?- exclamó incrédulo el otro oficial, más nervioso que su compañero, sacando su arma con sus manos temblándoles mientras otra patrulla llegaba a ese recinto.

-¡Espere!- dijo Applejack colocando sus manos enfrente, en señal de que se detuviera, pero a la vez sus lianas se movieron con ella, haciendo más notorio lo que podía hacer con ellas.

-¡Baje las manos!- ordenó el oficial con una autoridad que camuflaba un creciente temor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el oficial que salía de la otra patrulla, sin que los que apuntaban perdieran su recelosa atención en ellas.

-Espere, espere- exclamó Cherry a la vez que daba un par de pasos enfrente, con sus ojos moviéndose ansiosos ante la reacción defensiva y peligrosa de los hombres -. Usted no entiende …- decía pero entonces el otro oficial deslizó su arma hacia ella, apuntándole la frente, haciéndola parar en seco con un frío filoso recorriéndole las venas, provocando que el temor haga que sus alas se agitaran un poco para dejarse caer colgando de su espalda cerradas, desconcertando más a los oficiales.

-¡No se mueva!- exclamó el oficial asustado hacia Cherry, abriendo más los ojos y dirigió su arma hacia Mistery que miraba todo sin saber qué hacer -. Usted. Tampoco se mueva- advirtió, mirándole la frente con ese cuerno saliendo de ella, con el corazón agitándose.

Sin embargo, el crujido del fuego consumiendo la escuela, desapreció abruptamente. Elevaron sus cabezas para ver que… ¿El incendio se había apagado? ¿Solo? Es imposible que un incendio de semejante magnitud se apagara como si se tratara la mecha de una vela. Aquello sólo tensó mucho más la extraña situación que estaba ocurriendo. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo y ser estrangulados, todos, por la propia tensión.

-¡No les apunte, ellas no son las…!- exclamaba Thunderlane pujando sus palabras, intentando al menos sentarse de donde estaba caído, pero le era inevitable no dar quejidos de dolor mientras lo hacía, ardiéndole los latidos del propio dolor de sus heridas abiertas. El que las lianas estuvieran cubiertas de espinas, le habían hasta desgarrado piel.

-Thunderlane, no, no te muevas- le dijo Applejack con preocupación ladeando su cuerpo hacia él, pero el mínimo movimiento hacía que sus lianas se movieran con ella.

-¡Dije que no se moviera!- gritó el oficial asustado y dejándose arrastrar de los nervios, apretó el gatillo.

Apenas se oyó el sonido de la bala salir disparada del arma, Mistery alzó las manos y su cuerno brilló aún más, como sus palmas abiertas, y creó un domo mágico para protegerlos de la bala, la cual rebotó del domo y salió de vuelta hacia los oficiales, hiriendo en el hombro a uno de ellos, que recién salía de la otra patrulla, lanzando un quejido.

Los oficiales engrandecieron los ojos, con la sangre huyendo de su cabeza, contemplando lo que Mistery hizo, aquel domo mágico morado centellando, estando ella petrificada sacudiendo la cabeza lo que provocó de devolver la bala sin querer.

-¡Lo siento, no…no…!- exclamaba alarmada.

-¡Baje las manos, ahora!- demandó un oficial con severidad manteniendo todos las armas levantadas mientras el herido se había entrado a la patrulla, comunicándose con radio.

Mistery se tentó a obedecer, pero no, se mantuvo intacta y les dio la cara.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Mistery!- la nombró Cherry.

-¡¿Qué me asegura que si las bajo, no nos van a convertir en cernidera?!- exclamó Mint concentrada hacia los oficiales, nerviosa pero aún así, con lucidez en la situación -. ¡Sé que lo que ven puede asustar pero no les haré daño! ¡Ninguna de nosotras!- agregó -. ¡Hay un herido aquí! ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Así que no bajaré mis brazos hasta que ustedes bajen las armas y podamos comunicarnos civilizadamente!

Se escuchaban las sirenas, las voces del otro lado de la escuela por atender el incendio. Los oficiales mantenían sus armas levantadas, absorbiendo todo lo que ella decía, muy escépticos, difícilmente debatiéndoselo, mirando sin perder ese desconcierto de lo que realmente estaban viendo, de qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando…

-¡No le crean! ¡No las dejen escapar!- gritó alguien.

El haber escuchado las sirenas, hizo que un grupo de alumnos regresaran a cerciorar la seguridad de las autoridades.

-¡Hay magia en esta escuela y una compañera se convirtió en un monstruo de fuego!- gritó Bright Idea, entre los demás compañeros encaminándose aún así a una distancia prudente de donde estaban, mirándolas siendo apuntadas por las armas -. ¡Se llama Sunset Shimmer y provocó el incendio!

-¡Ella trató de atacarnos también!- anunció otro señalando a Applejack - ¡No es un disfraz, no es cuento! ¡Todo esto es real y ella es un monstruo igual que Sunset!- agregó mientras se levantaban más voces acusadores, mezclándose entre sí:

-¡Nos atacó! ¡El chico está herido porque ella casi lo mata al igual que nosotros!

-¡Ella y el resto de sus amigas son una amenaza!

-¡Les diremos todo!

-¡Hay un portal mágico!

-¡Una magia de un mundo alterno!

-¡Ponies!

-¡Oscuridad!

-¡Sirenas!

-¡Pasado baile de otoño!

Cada una de las exclamaciones salieron disparadas de sus bocas entre su furia y agitación de lo que había ocurrido, enredándose y mezclándose sus voces ante el desconcierto de los oficiales que miraban a los estudiantes a la vez en donde estaban Applejack, Cherry y Mistery, petrificadas del alboroto y el intenso ambiente fogoso, exclamando orden como amenazándolas, mientras anunciaban con sus radios refuerzos.

Mientras aquello ocurría, dentro de la escuela cuando aún permanecía el incendio.

-¿S-se…se fue?- titubeó Lyra aún incrédula, mirando hacia todos lados del gimnasio.

Un repentino silencio cubrió todo, sólo pudiéndose escuchar la violenta inhalación y exhalación del aire salir de sus fosas nasales. Rarity tenía sus ojos enormemente abiertos, aún sosteniendo el domo mágico.

En un momento, un enorme caballo de fuego levantado sobre sus dos patas traseras, caía para finalmente acabar de debilitar aquel fuerte domo que creó Rarity y así, llegar a ellas.

Ahora, no había nada.

-¡Se fue!- gritó Rainbow Dash corriendo hacia ellas a la par que todo el fuego que consumía la escuela se extinguió de golpe.

-¡Trixie!- llamó Bonbon cuando las llamas que la encarcelaban bajaron de pronto y el anillo de fuego se consumiera.

-M-mi mejor amiga…- fue lo único que logró decir Trixie, con su voz quebrada, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y bajando la mirada al suelo temblándole los labios.

-Lulamoon- la llamó Golden incisiva, acercándose con un aire serio y circunspecto, muy impropia de "Carrot", haciendo que Trixie levantara la cabeza entre su pesar, suavizando su ceño tomándola desprevenida su actitud -. Deja ver tu mano.

-¡Bonbon!- la llamó Heartstrings corriendo hacia ella cruzando el gimnasio. Bonbon respingó y sin dudar corrió para su encuentro.

Se abrazaron de golpe. El mantel que cubría a Bonbon se movió un poco, pero en serio no prestaron atención a ese detalle, apretándose más fuerte preocupadas una de la otra.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llegó a lastimarte?- preguntaba Bonbon apresuradamente. -. Lo que hiciste fue demasiado arriesgado.

-Estoy bien- respondió deprisa para apartarse y mirarla entre sus cejas encorvadas -. No pensé en mí. Temía mucho por ti.

-Lo sé- le contestó ablandando más su rostro y la volvió abrazar, sólo para abrir más sus ojos y volverla a apartar para verle la frente. Verle su cuerno.

-Oh…- murmuró ella de alguna forma sintiéndose avergonzada por el cuerno y se lo tapó con sus manos entre su sonrojo y frente poblada de arrugas, mirándola confundida -. No entiendo. ¿Por qué tengo magia? No tengo nada qué ver con todo esto. ¡No quiero tener que ver con todo esto!- se descargó ansiosa y Bonbon no encontraba algo qué decirle. Tampoco quería que estuviera involucrada.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntaba Rainbow a Rarity, con su mirada en la transformada apariencia de la modista.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo…- decía parpadeando varias veces, tratando de entenderlo también mientras miraba sus manos cubiertas de esos guantes duros de diamante, pensando que si daba un puño sobre alguien, de seguro le rompería de un solo golpe la cara -… sentí algo muy fuerte dentro de mí, algo recorrer mis brazos y por eso los levanté por inercia, y ese muro apareció.

Rainbow le mantuvo la mirada, inevitablemente preocupada.

-Ella escapó- le dijo en hilo de voz y Rarity arrugó aún más la frente -. La perdimos. ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¿Sabes la gravedad que magnifica todo lo que hemos enfrentado antes?

-Es sólo la dermis- diagnóstico Golden mirándole la palma rojiza y con ampollas de Trixie, que secaba sus lágrimas con la mano buena -. Afectó la capa externa de la piel. Debiste retirar enseguida la mano. No es tan grave pero debemos curarla para menguar el ardor- agregó con seguridad para mirar el rostro pálido de Lulamoon.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero entonces escucharon el sonido de las sirenas y varias luces parpadeando que se reflejaban por las ventanas superiores del gimnasio.

Los oídos de Bonbon y Golden se agudizaron, y sincronizadas, se intercambiaron una mirada desde la distancia que en la que estaban.

-¡Más vale que desaparezca esa transformación!- gritó Golden hacia Rarity como Lyra, entre los escombros, hallando bolsos, buscando celulares.

-¿Có-cómo hago eso?- dudó Lyra curvando las cejas con torpeza, inmovilizada. Ahora que había pasado la peor parte, la adrenalina que le dio la confianza para encarar a Sunset se había drenado, dejándole una reacción alterada retardada.

-Cálmate, Lyra, ¿sí?- pidió Bonbon y levantó una mano para posarla a un lado de su rostro para hacerla mirar con sus ojos celestes expresándole confianza y seguridad. -. Mírame -agregó con la voz suavizada. Lyra se remojó los labios entre su suave ceño, pero sin apartarle la mirada de encima -. Sólo cálmate y mírame, ¿sí?- pidió concentrándole los ojos sobre los suyos y Lyra se enfocó en todo lo que emanaba sus ojos celestes, regulando su respiración y alteración, sintiéndose, sí, a salvo -. Concéntrate-exclamó con aquel fuerte cruce de miradas -. Ignora las luces, las sirenas y sólo…- decía pero se interrumpió para ver cómo su cuerno luminoso se hundía a su frente hasta desaparecer -. Okey- aprobó con una sonrisa orgullosa hacia ella y Lyra escapó una fugaz sonrisa con una corta risa.

Rarity tenía la frente arrugada, aun afanosa, pero se concentró, llevándose las manos a la altura de su pecho con sus ojos cerrados y un brillo cubrió su cuerpo para retornarla a su apariencia normal con la ropa que usaba para el baile.

-¡Vamos, deprisa!- apresuró Bonbon y las demás corrieron fuera del gimnasio.

-Fluttershy… ¿Dónde está Fluttershy? ¡Y Applejack! ¡No estaban con nosotras!- exclamó Rainbow Dash agitándose de preocupación. Golden y Bonbon se dieron una mirada.

-Sal con las demás- le dijo Bonbon -. Yo me quedo a buscar a ambas. Ellos no pueden encontrarlas primeros.

-¿Qué, por qué?- se apresuró en decir Rarity.

-No nos podemos confiar en las autoridades- contestó Golden, pasándole un celular a Bonbon.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que se las lleven si todo ya se reventó- agregó Bonbon entrecerrando los ojos -. "Ellos" son rápidos.

-Un momento, ¿Por qué hablan así? ¿De qué rayos se refieren?- se molestó Rainbow Dash pero respingaron aspirando en desconcierto cuando escucharon el sonido cortante rompiendo el aire de una bala afuera del edificio.

-¡De eso!- corearon Bonbon y Golden, más que convincentes ahora e hicieron acelerar el paso, Golden dirigiendo a las demás hacia una salida y Bonbon adentrándose corriendo para encontrar a las que faltaban.

-¡Lyra!- la nombró Golden al ver que se salió del grupo y fue tras Bonbon, quien al escuchar que la nombraron, Bonbon se giró a verla con un ceño reprobatorio.

-No hay discusión- le ganó el habla tomándola de la muñeca y hacerla correr hacia donde la vio que se dirigía.

…

-E-esto…- titubeó Mistery manteniendo el domo -… se nos va de las manos- exclamó para sacudir a cabeza, mirando con miedo con Applejack y Cherry, esos rostros desfigurados de la agresividad y desprecio contra ellas. -. No va ser bueno quedarnos. No pienso quedarme.

-Si nos movemos, van a disparar- dijo Applejack sin poder impedir sentirse aplastada con las severas miradas de no sólo los oficiales, sino de sus propios compañeros viéndose la oportunidad de echarlas de cabeza sin saber lo que realmente decían. Sus ojos se vidriaron con la garganta hecha nudo. No podía culpar su reacción pero…tampoco pudo evitar sentirse traicionada. Miró hacia abajo, sin arriesgar a moverse, hacia aquel chico de ojos dorados con su barbilla tiesa, más que seguro resistiendo el insoportable dolor de sus heridas que aún sangraban, igual de desconcertado que ellas. Le ardieron más los ojos -. ¿Y Thunderlane?- masculló para mirarlas a ellas de nuevo-. ¿Si recibe alguna bala? Si tratan de…de…deshacernos de nosotras. Si atacamos, sólo le daremos mayores razones para que duden de nosotras.

Cherry respiraba con brusquedad, de forma hasta dolorosa por el miedo de verse acorralada y ante la situación que ahora, estaba de lleno involucrada. Escuchó cada palabra de Mistery y Applejack pese sentir esas voces rabiosas y atacantes en sus oídos, siendo observada con desprecio y prejuicio.

-Yo saldré primero- se ofreció Cherry llamando la atención de ambas, como de Thunderlane. -. Haré que me presten atención al salir volando- aclaró mirándolas recién, tratando de regular su respiración y calma para enfocarse y darle forma a sus ideas -. Mientras ellos se distraen conmigo, ustedes los desarman para poder escapar a salvo.

-No, pero y tú…- farfulló Thunderlane pujando las palabras.

-Voy a ser rápida- se aseguró asintiendo una vez, decidida, y miró a Mistery. -. Cuando diga "ahora", rompes el domo para que pueda salir- se explicó a Mint, quien la miraba inevitablemente preocupada.

-Eres rápida en atletismo, Cherry, y esto no es atletismo. Esto es gente asustada de nosotras que no descansarán en balearte al verte volar.

-Siento la velocidad de mis pies, también en mis alas- le replicó con más confianza -. Yo puedo- aseguró determinada.

Y Mistery aun así no borró la preocupación, pero sus ojos morados se endurecieron, con un fuerte ceño en acuerdo, confiando en ello.

-Applejack…- la llamó Thunderlane mientras ellas hablaban. La vaquera lo miró, que más allá de su gesto adolorido, tenía sus cejas curvadas de angustia. -. Yo estaré bien, pero tú…- calló con sus ojos suaves muy preocupados -. ¿Qué pasará contigo?

El corazón de la rubia se hizo puño. La vaquera parpadeó sacando aire con una mirada triste.

-Desde siempre, fuiste el único chico que me hacía feliz automáticamente- masculló con voz fina -. Eso…me incomodaba muchísimo y me obligaba a ser, como era contigo- le susurró sacudiendo la cabeza -. Thunderlane, lamento haber tardado demasiado en darme cuenta que te correspondía- sinceró ofreciéndole una sonrisa temblorosa entre sus cejas curvadas -. De nuevo lo siento por dejarte cómo estás- sinceró con dolor en su gesto y culpa entre el vidriar no sólo de sus ojos verdes, sino los de él, compartiéndose una mirada afectuosa pero también con miedo por el incierto de lo que pasaría después.

El chico no se atrevió a decir nada, el nudo en la garganta era enorme y dolorosa, casi o peor que el de sus cortadas en su cuerpo.

Mientras, Cherry miró por última vez a su alrededor, con otra patrulla acercándose. Luego miró hacia el cielo, tomando una bocanada de aire para reunir valor, y asintió hacia la pelimorada.

\- Ahora- avisó y entre el coro de voces enredadas y miradas como si fueran parte de la exhibición de fenómenos, Mistery rompió el domo y Cherry levantó sus alas y se desprendió del piso para salir volando.

-¡Dis-disparen, disparen!- bramó un oficial estupefacto con los ojos pelados como el resto al ver a esa joven salir volando, ¡volando!

Las balas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a salir una tanda hacia Cherry, quien volaba en zigzag sobre ellos, mientras Applejack hizo estirar sus lianas hacia las armas de unos tres oficiales y se las arranchó de un repentino tirón, mientras Mistery les lanzaba un rayo tras otro asimismo en las armas para que salieran arrojadas y se les cayera de las manos varios metros. Pero…

-¡Aaaghh!- jadeó Cherry, cuando repentinamente, sintió el ardor de una bala que le rozó una pierna, solo para sentir un intenso y agudo dolor en una ala, de otra bala que esta sí alcanzó a penetrarse.

-¡Le di!- clamó un oficial para el susto de Applejack, Mistery y Thunderlane.

…

Un quebrado y fino jadeo acompañó el fuerte respingo que hizo temblar el cuerpo de Fluttershy, aún más el sentir cómo le picaban la textura de lo que sentía como…césped. Sí. Era césped.

Su cabeza era pesada y le dolía la parte baja de ésta, pasando allí su mano con gesto de confusión, parpadeando rápidamente al verse a orillas del bosque a unos veinte metros de la escuela, pero que dejó sus ojos alarmantemente abiertos y vidriosos, al divisar espeso humo que salía de la infraestructura.

-¡No, no, no, NO!- se agitó sintiendo como le ardía y dolía todo por dentro, incorporándose del suelo, olvidando súbitamente el cómo llegó allí, para salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

En sólo imaginarse a sus amigas, compañeros, dentro de esa trampa de fuego, el pavor era inmenso, pero muchísimo más, la voluntad de entregarse a su ayuda. Su mente asaltada de los nervios, la hacía escuchar gritos, el crepitar del fuego, imaginarse los pasillos envueltos en el humo negro, quedando personas desorientadas dentro del incendio, jadeando por ayuda, lanzando alaridos de dolor los alcanzados por el fuego, desesperación y pavor.

Pero entonces dio un grito desesperado cuando escuchó una balacera.

-¡Por favor, por favor!- suplicaba sintiendo sus ojos vidriar con fuerza, con un fuerte ceño afanoso, forzando a sus piernas a que sean más rápidas, corriendo con puños firmes moviendo sus brazos delante y atrás, percibiendo algo creciendo desde lo más adentro de ella, una fuerza que se empujaba hacia afuera, empezando su cuerpo a emanar un fúlgido brillo amarillo claro.

Sin detener por nada su precipitada carrera, el brillo se expandió dando forma su apariencia con su magia despertada. Una falda en forma de una flor de loto amarillo pálido bocabajo, partió desde su cintura, abriendo sus pétalos como tablones de la falda, mientras su torso se cubría del mismo color, desmangado y que cubría todo su cuello, con unos collares de flores en sus muñecas y unos botines rosas pálidos con cintas que se envolvieron a las piernas en secuencia de cruz, siendo la de la pierna derecha la más larga y va hasta más de las rodillas, los cuales se desprendieron del suelo cuando centellaron chispas luminosas de su espalda, desenvolviéndose unas traslúcidas alas de mariposa rosado fuerte. Aletearon a pedido de la urgente necesidad de Fluttershy de velocidad y la elevaron.

Ni dos segundos tardó en transformarse, siendo de golpe y tomándola en total desconcierto cuando se vio volando, dejando escapar un pequeño grito y entorpeció su vuelo, pero aun sin salir del asombro, sabía que tenía su magia de su lado de nuevo, frunció más el ceño en intrepidez y se precipitó hacia la escuela, en su ayuda.

 _-¿Ves? No hay que subestimar ese elemento. Ninguna de ellas...- una voz en la oscuridad del bosque, viendo alejarse a Fluttershy._

 _-Aun no entiendo por qué lo permites- reprochó una voz femenina . -. Y la magia se está despertando por mí, ¿cierto?_

 _Una risa divertida se oyó con un suspiro de buen humor._

 _-Eres muy vanidosa, Flame. Tu vanidad es tu encanto pero te limita y es la causa de tus fracasos._

 _-No me contestaste._

 _-En parte- sinceró -. Ellas están comprometidas a proteger a los demás…y les diste una buena razón para hacer despertar su magia._

 _-Son… ¿Guerreras? ¿Guardianas? ¿Todas las anteriores?_

 _-Nunca me aburro contigo, Flame._

 _-Pero no entiendo- se quejó -. ¿Por qué permites esto?- insistió._

 _-Como dije. Eres vanidosa y eso te limita. Por eso no ves lo que yo veo._

 _-¿Y qué ves?_

 _-Quiero que lo veas por ti misma- contestó al ras para sonreírse -. Y te prometo, de que te vas a divertir más de lo que lo hiciste sola._

…

-¡Cherry!- la llamó Mistery horrorizada, sin que lograran el objetivo de escapar al ver con pánico cómo Cherry empezó a caer en picada, inútilmente tratando de mantener su vuelo, sin poder evitar lanzar un grito y cerrar los ojos presa del miedo a la caída de gran altura que le aseguraría heridas de gravedad o una muerta segura.

Pero entonces una repentina ráfaga de viento se cruzó entre la multitud para ver una silueta volando en dirección donde caía Cherry, siendo rodeada de unos brazos que la sujetaron impidiendo la caída.

-¡¿Cherry?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- gritó Fluttershy manteniendo el vuelo, admirándose que quien atrapó fue a ella, para darse cuenta de la ala que sangraba.

-¡Fluttershy!- exclamó ella en un gran alivio, aferrándose con fuerza rodeando sus brazos a su cuello -. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Y nos jodimos!

-¿Qué?

Como si no fuera suficiente esto, el violento arranque de un motor se escuchó, viendo un auto azul que se precipitaba hacia ellos con descuidada velocidad, provocando que todos allí se lanzaran y apartaran antela amenaza de que se les iba encima mientras hacían sonar de manera insistentemente el claxon.

-¡Applejack, Applejack!- la llamó Rarity y Rainbow Dash, dentro del vehículo que se conducía deteniéndose a raya cerca de ella con las puertas ya abiertas.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Applejack sin perder tiempo, para subir con Mistery, no sin antes voltear y lanzarle una mirada a Thunderlane -. Te quiero- movió sus labios sin ser audible pero él las entendió, mirándola sin saber qué expresión poner.

Fluttershy enseguida voló hacia ellas con velocidad entre el desconcierto de los oficiales por sus acciones y enredos de voces de la muchedumbre, y aunque unas encima de la otra, y con puerta abierta, el auto tal como vino, se marchó con urgente rapidez fuera de todo el recinto de la escuela.

-¡Applejack! ¿Qué tu…?…- decía Rarity al verla recuperar la magia pero fue interrumpida por ella misma.

-Cherry está herida- avisó enseguida mientras se acomodaban y Mistery se pasaba hacia adelante para que haya más espacio atrás.

-Aguanto…- masculló Cherry entre el ardor de su pierna pero mucho más de su ala derecha.

-Pero si la desapareces…¿Aún tendrás herida?- interrogó Rarity.

-No puede ocultar su ala. Está dañada, hay que curarla- replicó Applejack con preocupación.

-Serénate, Manzanas. La van a curar donde vamos- interrumpió Golden con voz neutra, quien conducía el auto con la mirada enseriada hacia el camino y pasó el celular a su lado -. Cualquiera de las dos. No llamen, envíen "Vete" en un mensaje a Bonbon. Debe abandonar la escuela a la de ya. Toda una caravana de patrullas debe estar por llegar- aseguró acelerando el auto que robó del estacionamiento.

-Fue horrible- masculló Mistery con su frente poblada de arrugas- . Nos tenían miedo pero…también vi mucha saña en sus miradas…- sacudió la cabeza aun con una mirada nerviosa que contagió aún más al resto, a excepción de Golden.

-Una multitud de alumnos exclamaba en contra de nosotras- dijo Applejack con la voz un poco forzada tratando de que los latidos de su corazón se regulara.

-Esas miradas…- no completó Cherry para cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, recordando esas voces enredadas y punzadas miradas que le hacían agudizar exageradamente los sentidos.

Hubo un minúsculo silencio, compartiendo una misma preocupación. Algunas se lanzaban miradas llenas de angustia y otras se ensimismaron, digiriendo la realidad por la que pasaban hasta que un jadeo ansioso salió de la boca de Applejack.

-Pinkie Pie…

-Llamen a Pie o a Sonata para que indiquen donde están y se comuniquen con Drops- ordenó Golden mirando de reojo a Rainbow que terminaba de textear a Bonbon.

-¿Drops?- dudó Trixie confundida -. ¿Quién es…Drops? Estás actuando raro, Carrot.

La pelinaranja dejó escapar el aire de su boca y levantó sus finas cejas torciendo el gesto en resignación

-Golden- aclaró mirando por un momento por el retrovisor a las demás -. Mi nombre es Golden Harvest, no Carrot Top- confesó tomando desprevenidas a las demás que ahora escuchaban una nueva cosa que lidiar en la noche. -. Carrot es mi nombre falso que me otorgaron, en una identidad falsa para la fachada en mi vida como "Carrot Top", pues soy una agente de seguridad secreto en entrenamiento con mi pareja de misión, Sweetie Drops- dijo para ladear un poco la cabeza -. A quienes conocen bajo su identidad falsa como Bonbon.

-¡Espera un minuto!- interrumpió Rainbow Dash que estaba a su lado, parpadeando perpleja e incrédula -. Estás…estás diciendo que, "supuestamente" tú, Carrot Top, y Bonbon, no son… ¿reales? Era todo una...¿farsa?

-Sep- contestó mientras asentía sin apartar su mirada del camino.

-Una fachada...- decía Trixie tratando de procesarlo mientras sacudía la cabeza -...una fachada para encubrir su verdadera identidad porque son…¿agentes?- preguntó con demasiada incredulidad y tiró una risa seca sarcástica de mal humor -. ¿Cómo Man in Black o qué?

-¿Estamos en condiciones para bromear ahora?- exclamó con voz severa y cortante-. Por eso deben creernos cuando decimos que las autoridades no son seguros para ustedes, ya lo vieron ahora con semejante espectáculo- exclamó lanzando otra mirada al retrovisor -. Además hay agentes encubiertos como oficiales, en todos lados. La Agencia se va enterar, van a ir tras ustedes y créanme- tiró una risa seca-. No van a querer que las atrapen. Su deber es proteger y servir contra peligros de proporciones tales que un simple oficial no puede lidiar y amenace la paz y la vida de la gente por la violencia…- ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida e irónica-…enfrentándola con más violencia.

-¡Nosotras no somos una amenaza!- dijo Fluttershy angustiadísima.

-Lo sé. Por eso las ayudaremos. Y más vale que deshagan esa transformación.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mientes y nos echará de cabeza con tu gente?- toreó Rarity con desconfianza.

-Drops y yo lo hubiéramos hecho desde lo que pasó en el Baile de Otoño, ¿no lo crees? O en la Batalla de las Bandas. Pero no lo hicimos. Así que créanme cuando les digo que no lo haremos ahora.

-Creímos lo mismo de nuestros compañeros y ya se movieron en nuestra contra- encaró Mistery con sus ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza.

-Esto es una maldita estupidez- masculló Cherry agitando la cabeza entre el ardor de su herida -. Hay un maldito monstruo de fuego por allí suelto, tenemos una maldita magia por alguna maldita razón...

-Acostúmbrense. Maldice mucho- farfulló Mistery.

-Tengo una maldita bala en una ala…¡Ala! Y ahora la chica más dulce y confiable de la escuela, resulta decir que finge una vida para ¿una maldita agencia de seguridad secreta? Y que mi novi...ex novia es su pareja de misión. ¡Es una maldita locura! ¡Me niego a creer esta...esta maldi...!

-Deja de maldecir tanto, dulzura- interrumpió la voz firme de Applejack, quien se había mantenido callada para analizar la situación -. Yo le creo- exclamó con la mirada enseriada sobre ella, ganándose la total atención.

Por más que quería ponerse recelosa e incrédula como el resto en primera reacción, no podía, es más, desde que empezó a hablar vio tanto sentido a todo, como si las piezas sobre esa excéntrica chica al fin encajaban, pues por primera vez desde que tiene esa…rara relación con Carrot, sentía completa y total honestidad a sus palabras.

-Siempre creí que eras falsa y de doble filo- agregó la vaquera, lo que provocó que la pelinaranja deslizara sus ojos verdes al retrovisor, para verle ese rostro de mejillas pecosas, serio, mirándola fijamente de manera penetrante, haciéndola sentir que le atravesaba algo filoso en el cuerpo, aunque Golden ni se inmutó a eso -. Que seas una agente especializada me suena más lógico que tú siendo una inocente y dulce alumna, por muy exagerado o tonto le suenen a las demás. Eso explicaría tu comportamiento errático de querer secuestrarme por un simple baile y hacerme quedar mal frente a todos cuando sacabas para mí esa personalidad violenta, cínica, y manipuladora. El tipo de persona en el que jamás llegarías a confiar- agregó con ese tono seco de su voz y Golden apartó de golpe la mirada hacia enfrente, remojándose los labios, un tanto distraída y odiándose desde lo más profundo el cómo le afectaban sus palabras.

Porque la verdad siempre incomoda. Y porque las decía Applejack precisamente era que sentía una...sí, vergüenza de lo que era. Nadie jamás la había hecho sentir así. Solo la vaquera con su solo existir. Por eso la fastidiaba tanto. Era la única persona que la hacía sentir minúscula e insegura. Porque sabía que podría ver a través de las personas. Y lo que le torturaba, es que ella podría darle todo lo que no podría darle al atento y tierno chico de ojos dorados, un odio aparte que venía de plus, pues puso los ojos en el mismo chico que, para emporar sus males, se fijó en la vaquera. Y no lo culpa. Golden siempre seria menos a su lado aunque no demuestre esa inseguridad que le provoca. Aprendió bien maquillar sus sentimientos y emociones.

Sin embargo al ras de decir aquello, la rubia suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

-Pero pese a todo eso, no creo que seas una mala persona, mucho menos si has confesado toda la verdad para tendernos la mano. Eso te da credibilidad...Golden- concluyó suavizando sus palabras mientras desprendía un brillo su cuerpo y deshacía su transformación.

Las demás resoplaron en resignación. Viniendo esa seguridad de Applejack, la persona más confiable con ese sexto sentido hacia la honestidad de los demás, se relajaron mejor, sólo un poco dada a la situación.

Golden se resistió a contestar algo. Sólo retomó la seriedad de su rostro y endureció sus ojos ante la pequeña y fina capa de las lágrimas que retuvo e hizo que sus ojos verdes obtengan un bonito brillo entre su dureza.

…

El olor a cigarrillo y trago se concentró fuertemente en su nariz, así como aquella música que para sus oídos, se escuchaba desagradable. Su corazón latía despiadadamente lento haciéndola sentir que en cualquier momento su rostro se volvería blanco tal papel y caería desmayada. Estaba nerviosa. De eso no había duda, pero aun así, conservaba ese semblante decidido, con sus cejas encorvadas pero sus ojos cerezas firmes, en un carnaval de sensaciones en que se escalaban varias reacciones a la vez, siendo la seguridad de lo que quería alcanzar en la cima de esa empinada montaña que tanto le ha costado subir.

Al fin, vería a Adagio Dazzle y Aria Blaze.

La última vez que las vio, estaba echa bolita en el suelo, recibiendo su castigo. Golpes y patadas que iban y venían. Sus súplicas y lágrimas sólo animaba sus ganas de hacerla sentir lo que merece una sirena que ha traicionado toda la cultura de su raza, sintiendo piedad y empatía por alguien más. Porque las había traicionado a no prestarse más a vengar a Las Rainbooms, porque su corazón temblaba tal delicada hoja que cuelga con esfuerzo de una rama seca en tan sólo pensar que esas jóvenes, que entregaban su vida por defender los valores que representan en protección a terceras personas, sufrieran sólo por hacer el bien. Porque ella estaba consciente de lo que era malo y bueno, y siempre había elegido el malo, porque no creyó ser digna de otro.

Sentada a la orilla de una cama cuadrada, en un cuarto de aspecto morboso y erótico, Sonata aguardaba a sus…profesionales, para el servicio que había requerido. Tener que verlas a distancia con aquellas ropas y maquillaje, alcanzando a ver a Aria siendo nalgueada mientras caminaba con una bandeja de tragos para cierta mesa, y que por el impacto, dejó caer, recogiendo los trozos entre las risas, bufas y miradas morbosas de aquellos hombres, mezclados de varias edades.

Un terrible retorcijón de estómago sintió, a la vez de como toda aquella energía negativa se inyectaba bajo su piel, incomodándola bastante, pues el prostíbulo era de muy mal aspecto, el tipo al que irían hombres de bajo mundo.

Estaba completamente segura que ellas no disfrutaban de este empleo. Al menos en el otro, como "Dulces Sueños", seducían y dormían hombres para robarles sus pertenencias. Se les hacía divertido la táctica; pero ofrecer su cuerpo a merced de la lujuria, no era algo que harían ellas.

Eran demasiado presuntuosas y vanidosas como para regalarse de esa forma, además, siendo sirenas, no tenían libido, así que debía ser molesto hacer algo de lo que no estás hecha para hacer, que no era una necesidad complementaria del cuerpo, sino una obligación para reproducir su raza.

Sintió una mano más grande que la de ella pero cálida posarse sobre la pequeña y delicada que era la suya, buscándola confortarla. Sonata logró escapar una sonrisa y girar la cabeza para ver a Rain sentado a su lado. La llevó donde quiso y siguieron su plan con la sola condición que no estaría adentro sola con ellas. Rain había gastado bastante dinero por el servicio de dos de sus trabajadoras para...una orgía. Pinkie Pie aguardaba apoyada a la pared frente a la cama, ensimismada y claro, incómoda por el tipo de ambiente en el que estaba. Ni siquiera pidieron su cédula de identidad ni nada, más bien, fueron vistas como algo que reposa en una vitrina.

Allí no hacen preguntas, solo les interesa el dinero y saben qué nomás harían con sus chicas una vez que se cierra el cuarto asignado.

-Me siento culpable por entrometerlos en todo esto- sinceró Sonata con su voz firme pero fina, rompiendo el pesado silencio y haciendo que Pinkie Pie dejara de pensar en lo que sea que pensaba para mirarla hablar con Rain.

-No nos apuntaste con un revolver para eso- le dijo él con una sonrisa dulce -. Yo acepté. Aceptaría cualquier petición que me hicieras- sinceró con una mirada concentrada sobre aquel semblante dulce pero que emanaba a la vez, tanta fuerza -. Por ti, tengo una segunda oportunidad. Te debo demasiado, Sonata.

-Porque te obligué- suspiró enseriándose mirando enfrente, hacia los ojos celestes de Pinkie, mientras desprendía su mano de la de él -. No decidiste. Yo lo hice por ti y sin saberlo. Eres el hombre amable, dulce y decente porque lo hice contra tu voluntad. Ahora, estoy por limpiarlas a ellas también y lo que dijo Rainbow esta semana tiene razón- sacudió la cabeza -. No soy absolutamente nadie para decidir por alguien más el camino que dirigirá su vida. Así que…- suspiró mirándolo con un suave ceño -. Lamento haberte quitado tu libre albedrio.

-Sonata…- la llamó parpadeando varias veces, sin poder decirle algo porque entonces la puerta se abrió.

Los tres giraron de golpe hacia la entrada de la habitación, viendo a unas petrificadas Aria y Adagio, que congelaron el gesto de sus rostros al reencontrarse con la traidora, quien ayudó a vencerlas y un muerto.

-Tú…- exclamó con voz seca Adagio, aun sin moverse, sin saber bien a quien se lo decía de los tres, mirándolos en un inútil intento de hacerlo a la vez, empezando a sacudir la cabeza.

-¡Tú tienes que estar muerta!- explotó Aria apartando a Adagio y adentrándose al cuarto a la par que Sonata y Rain se ponían en pie -. ¡Y tú también!- lo señaló él con fuerte ceño, desconcertada. -. Y tú…- dijo hacia Pinkie Pie, apretando los dientes, empezando a sacudirse -. ¡Eres una Rainbooms! ¡Deberías de estarlo! ¡Ustedes...me quitaron mi voz!- bramó para expulsar sus brazos hacia adelante, agarrándola de su vestido y empujándola sin soltarla contra la pared, acorralándola con intenciones de golpearla hasta cansarse. Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos del final de esa batalla de las bandas se reventaron en su mente, despertándole una furia contenida que se expresaba en sus ojos morados, ardidos en cólera.

-¡Aria, detente que a eso vine!- exclamó enseguida Sonata, -. ¡Vine a devolverle sus voces!- soltó la buena noticia con una sonrisa entre sus cejas curvadas, provocando que Aria girara con violencia su atención a ella, temblándole más el cuerpo.

-¡¿Te vienes a burlar de nosotras?!- encaró Adagio pujando sus palabras, escuchándose violentas mientras azotaba la puerta y se le acercaba agresiva pero en medio de ellas, se puso Rain. Los ojos morados de Adagio subieron para poder verlo, siendo él, centímetros más alto.

-Ella me salvó. Ella también puede salvarlas- le dijo sin temerle.

-Te creíamos muerto- se limitó en decir Adagio sin perder su compostura.

-Lo estaba- le contestó ablandando su rostro, mostrándose más gentil -. Y entonces ella me dio vida- agregó para hacerse a un lado y mostrar a Sonata.

-Es una tontería- masculló Aria con amargura, dejando de mirar hacia ellos y despreciar con la mirada a Pinkie Pie, soltándola de golpe.

-¿Es una tontería darles una segunda oportunidad?- preguntó Pinkie para sacudir la cabeza en negación -. No lo creo.

-Despilfarraba dinero en bebidas, en mujeres- continuó diciendo Rain -. Era egoísta, agresivo. Buscaba pelea donde quiera que vaya y me aprovechaba de los demás. Sentía tanta rabia por dentro- expresó con sus ojos azules vidriándose entre la atenta mirada de Aria y Adagio, quienes aun así, se mantenían duras y con el rostro marcado de mala actitud, pero eso no lo desanimó para contar su caso, como le había prometido a Sonata-. Era muy, muy débil para pedir ayuda, igual, nadie me la dio. Nadie- tragó fuerte saliva entre su garganta hecha nudo para desviar la mirada en Sonata, sintiendo cómo toda su vida, hasta llegar a lo que era ahora, cobraba sentido -. Sólo ella- exclamó con suavidad, mirando el rostro iluminado de Sonata, con aquellos ojos cerezas brillando en una alegría que le empalagaba el alma de manera única -. Yo no escogí ser lo que soy ahora, pero decidí mantenerme a lo que soy, luchando a diario con el fantasma del pasado. Ahora que sé lo que me perdía del camino bueno que ahora dirige mi vida, no pienso extraviarlo- concluyó con una sonrisa aliviada mientras se le caía una lágrima.

Sonata soltó el aire contenido, sintiéndose orgullosa y afortunada de tenerlo, como sentir esa energía azul en su pecho, concentrándose con más fuerza en ella, haciendo que su corazón enloquezca del cariño que le gritaba en silencio.

Aria estaba tiesa, con su ceño que parecía quererle partir la piel, rechinando los dientes al sentir la mano de Adagio agarrándola del antebrazo, en señal de que no se impulsara de nuevo contra alguien, haciéndola sentir demasiado frustrada y mal resignada para obedecerla como lo ha estado haciendo desde hace cientos de años.

-Te escucho, Sonata- exclamó Adagio con seriedad, paseando su mirada entre Rain y Pinkie Pie -. Pero a solas.

-Ah, no- dijo él repentinamente alerta.

-No- coincidió Pinkie Pie sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Qué confianza- lanzó el sarcasmo Adagio -. Entonces lárguense- dijo para mirar fijo a Sonata, quien al escucharla arrugó la frente en un suave respingo, sólo para devolverle la misma mirada y recuperar su semblante decidido.

-Déjenos solas, por favor- pidió ella, haciendo sonreír a Adagio, halándole un poco el brazo que le sostenía a Aria.

-Sonata- replicaba Rain.

-Sé que tuvimos un trato pero es verdad- le dijo ella -. Esto es algo entre ellas y yo. Sólo las tres podemos solucionarlos. Ya hiciste tu parte, ahora el resto es cosa mía.

-¿Olvidas lo que te hicieron la última vez cuando estuviste solas son ellas?- preguntó Pinkie desconfiada y Sonata la miró.

-No soy rencorosa, y sé lo que hago- exclamó para mirar a ambos, sin perder su temple -. Por favor, confíen en mí.

Tanto Pinkie como él se intercambiaron una mirada mal resignada.

-Estaremos en el pasillo- avisó la fiestera cruzándose de brazos.

-Confiamos en ti- asintió Rain, mientras se daba la vuelta con Pinkie Pie mirando a Aria y Adagio cuando caminaban hacia la puerta hasta salir.

Apenas escucharon cerrarse la puerta, Adagio soltó a Aria.

-Que no haga ruido- sonrió maliciosa mientras colocaba el seguro y Aria se precipitó a Sonata para darle el primer golpe.

…

Celestia cruzó el bosque Everfree con toda la velocidad que podría darle sus alas con una hilera de guardias pegasos a sus lados.

Aún no conocía el enemigo que había enfermado a sus súbditos de raza unicornio, pero sí uno; el tiempo. Su hermana menor acaba de morir entre sus cascos. Ella había experimentado toda clase dolor en su vida, pero este, era el que más les desgarraba por dentro; sin embargo, tenía que hacer a un lado ese pesar para anunciar a Twilight lo que el destino siempre le había tenido deparado. Tal vez hará un escándalo, era neurótica, pero como siempre lo supo, tenía la voluntad y temple para lidiar con cualquier situación.

Sobrevoló la ciudad con urgente velocidad pero cuando la alicornio se inclinaba a aterrizar cerca del castillo, su visión le falló, haciéndole ver doble repentinamente, por lo que no pudo medir bien el aterrizaje y cayó descuidadamente sobre la tierra, revolcándose en círculos algunos metros.

-¡¿Princesa Celestia?!- se espantó la alcaldesa que estaba cerca de choque, con el resto de guardias angustiados ante su fuerte caída, corriendo hacia ella.

-Twilight…- la llamó Celestia manteniendo sus ojos cerrados gesticulando de dolor por el buen golpe que se dio, pero asimismo, sentía extraño su cuerpo, pesado. Ya siendo afectada. -. ¿Ya llegó Twilight?- se apresuró en decir poniéndose en pie con torpeza, siendo ayudada por sus guardias.

-Sí, Princesa- contestó la alcaldesa -. Acababa de visitar el abarracado hospital de unicornios enfermos. Dijo tener una pista de lo que pasaba y entró al castillo pero…- curvó las cejas en preocupación -. No se ve bien. ¿Le ha afectado esa ventisca?

-Sólo debo llegar a la puerta del castillo - dijo al sentir su cabeza mareada, no sabría bien si por la mala caída o que estaba descomponiéndose con una peligrosa rapidez tal como su hermana. Miró a sus guardias -. Convoquen a los ponies que puedan a faldas del castillo. La Princesa Twilight tendrá algo realmente importante que anunciar- les dijo con una mirada que ellos sabían a lo que se referían, de su pronta muerte -. Gracias por sus servicios, señores- les sonrió con mucho afecto, de esa manera que sólo ella pudiera hacerlos sentir en confortación como si fuese una madre -. Twilight va a necesitar su colaboración de ahora en adelante y aspiro le profesen esa confianza y lealtad. Confíen en su instinto, que yo siempre he admirado y aprobado.

-La Princesa Twilight tiene nuestro servicio y lealtad como la que mantenemos a usted, su hermana y sobrina. No se preocupe- confirmó uno de los guardias con firmeza y seriedad.

-Ahm…no entiendo por qué dice eso, Majestad- intervino la alcaldesa con sonrisa tensa.

-Mis palabras le verán sentido en cuanto Twilight abra estas puertas de nuevo, sola- exclamó para suspirar al llegar frente a la puerta.

Agradeciendo de nuevo, ingresó al castillo cerrándola tras suyo.

-¡¿Twilight?!- la llamó enseguida con su andar lento, arrugando la frente, incómoda al sentirse tan esmirriada. -. ¡Twilight!- volvió a llamar pero su cuerpo se venció al suelo, sintiendo demasiado pesadas sus patas como para seguir caminando.

-¿Princesa? ¡Princesa!- se angustió Twilight tras galopar enseguida a las escaleras y se teletransportó a su lado -. Pero… ¿Qué le suce…? ¿Le está afectando igual que a los unicornio?- sacudió la cabeza -. No puede ser… ¿usted también?- se asombró para fruncir el ceño y hablar con amargura -. Pero Princesa, yo sé quién hizo esto.

-No…no tenemos mucho tiempo- masculló con sus cejas curvadas.

-¡Sé que no tenemos tiempo! Quien hi …

-¡Luna está muerta!- le interrumpió, dejándola con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-¿Qué…?- interrogó sin mover un músculo de su rostro, en shock y sus ojos enormemente abiertos, empezándose a vidriar.

-Y yo…me estoy muriendo- agregó con la voz quebrada.

Twilight se quedó estatua, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué está qué?!- reaccionó Twilight en desconcierto, mirándola entrando en ansiedad. -. ¿La mató? ¿La está matando?- decía ardiéndole los ojos de las lágrimas contenidas y el pecho para sacudir la cabeza descomponiendo de golpe el rostro -. ¿Cómo puede morir? ¡Creí que era inmortal!

-Lo que muere es mi cuerpo, yo seguiré viva, pero no estaré en el mundo físico- masculló muy triste al verla así de descompuesta.

-¿Qué…? No entien…

-Soy un Espíritu que tomó forma de un equino- le interrumpió con rapidez -. La forma de uno con alas, cuerno, para representar a las tres razas que habitarían la tierra mágica que teníamos para gozar en el mundo físico y ustedes, nombraron como Equestria.

-¿Espíritu?- repitió con la voz frágil, mirándola mientras sus lágrimas caían, tratando realmente de entender.

-Por ahora lo que puede contarte, es que soy el Espíritu del Sol y mi hermana, es el Espíritu de la Luna. Pero antes de nuestra llegada, quien primero fue la protectora y guardiana de estas tierras, fue el Espíritu de las Sombras, Shadow Light, la primera alicornio y es el ente que ahora posee a la unicornio Trixie Lulamoon- contó lo más claro posible mientras empezaba a sudar y sentir el latido frenético de su corazón -. Ella… estaba encargada de proteger estas tierras y todas sus criaturas mágicas, única de todos los demás Reinos, así como el impedir que sea poblada, ocultándola en sombras que desviaban a cualquier ser que merodeaba las tierras. Shadow, tenía una mascota. Un fénix, tal como yo tengo a Philomena. Solo…solo que este fénix no era el de fuego que todos conocen. Era el fénix del aire.

-¿Fénix del aire?- dudó tratando de razonar ante semejante revelación. -. ¿Hay más de un tipo de fénix?

-Así es. Por ahora, concéntrate en el fénix del aire. Este, podía predecir el futuro, y permite verlo lo que quiera hacernos ver y nos hizo ver una visión: que adaptamos esta forma física porque nuestra tierra sería prontamente poblada y gobernaríamos Luna y yo, porque iba a necesitar ser defendida; pero aunque nuestro gobierno perdurará por miles de años, alguien más nos reemplazará cuando nuestro tiempo en el mundo físico se agote. El futuro de Shadow era incierto una vez llegaran los pegasos, unicornios y terrestres, además, se mostró en desacuerdo que "invasores" como los llamó, habitarán las tierras mágicas que tanto mantenía protegida, siendo posesiva y egoísta, por lo que cometió muchísimos errores para impedir que las tierras mágicas sean pobladas y la castigué encerrando su espíritu al rubí y dejar morir su cuerpo- le entrecerró los ojos -. Mi deber, era encontrar a la pony que tomaría nuestro lugar y que poseía dormida la magia de un alicornio, pero mortal. Cuando presentí las aptitudes de Cadence, no creí fuese ella, pues todo señalaba sobre el Imperio de Cristal- se la quedó mirando con profundidad -. La próxima gobernante, que subirá al trono con el título de Reina de Equestria…eres tú, Twilight Sparkle.

…

Fue un golpe seco. Ese golpe en el que descargas todo el peso y fuerza del cuerpo en tu mano cerrada, precipitándose tomándola desprevenida a Sonata, cuando el puño aterrizó a un lado de su cabeza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayera de lado al suelo como una enorme bolsa de papas.

-Me sorprende hasta donde llega tu…estupidez- exclamó Adagio mientras Aria le encestaba un puntapié en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire con un quejido, lo que hizo que Aria se acuclillarla para sostenerle la cara tomándola de la barbilla y la hiciera ver.

-Una palabra, Sonata, una sola, y lo pagan los humanos que están afuera- le amenazó entre su voz agitada de la rabia. -. Estás en nuestro territorio ahora.

-P-pero…- trató de decir algo parpadeando lento, apenas recuperando la visión tras el golpe en el cráneo, resbalándosele un hilo de sangre de su cabeza producido por el golpe, dando un tosido por el punzante dolor en su vientre mientras levantaba la cabeza del suelo.

Aria mostró los dientes, se irguió y levantó el pie para darle un solo pisotón sobre el rostro, haciendo que su cabeza aterrizara abruptamente al piso en un doble golpe.

-Quita esa estúpida cara de débil y tonta que siempre has tenido.

-Nos traicionaste, Sonata- dijo Adagio con severidad, como un juez que está por sentenciar a un culpable y esa autoridad líder -. Ahora eres una de ellas, ¿Cierto? Es lo que querías.

-No…- respondió Sonata tragando fuerte, de cara al piso colocando las manos en el suelo y levantarse con sus brazos temblándoles. Se puso de rodillas, mirándole con mucha pena, sin una pista de temor -. Nunca…lo quise, Adagio. Pero no vi opción que dar...mi mano cuando tendieron la suya al...al perdonarme. Una vez que te gusta algo…-tragó saliva -…algo que temías conocer- levantó los hombros entre el latir punzante del dolor de la herida de la cabeza -. ¿Cómo no ser tentada?- preguntó mientras se ponía de vuelta en pie mientras ellas le seguían con la mirada -. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad después de todo lo que les hice- ablandó sus ojos -. Y yo vengo a darles una a ustedes.

-¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?- escupió Aria con desprecio al sentir descaradas sus palabras y cuando se movió con el ademán de darle otro golpe, Sonata se llevó las manos a la altura de su corazón, cerró sus ojos y empezó a cantar.

Una melodía delicada y fina salía de su boca, cortando de hecho el puño de Aria que con Adagio, congelaron su gesto, escuchando atentas la hermosa entonación de notas de Sonata, como las que solían hacer cuando hipnotizaban a la gente con su energía negativa, pero esta, era diferente, y provocaba una sensación diferente.

Repugnancia.

Gesticularon en desaprobación y desprecio a la nueva voz de Sonata, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Sonata pasó a transformarse híbridamente, con sus alas azul claro traslúcidas, su cabello largo y orejas de pony, elevándose unos centímetros del suelo. Sonata continuó su canto para abrir sus manos aun cerca de su pecho, mostrando una hermosa aura azul que se movía delicadamente, formando una cuna con sus manos. Dejó de cantar para verlas aun procesando lo que habían visto. Ella les sonrió.

-Así es. Recuperé mi voz. Recuperé mi magia y esto- dijo estirando un poco sus brazos hacia ellas, que miraron esa energía –es amor- les sonrió ampliamente -. No tienen…ni la menor idea de lo poderoso que es la energía positiva. En especial el amor en todas sus formas. Amistad, familiar, al prójimo, a la vida misma y esta energia que tengo aqui...es amor romántico. Dicen que no lo buscas, que él te encuentra- dio un risueña sonrisa -. Y es cierto. Primero conocí esta hermosa energía que me encontró y se depositó en mí y días después, descubro a su portador. Es de Rain Shinning, el que vino conmigo y Pinkie Pie. Normalmente primero conoces a la persona y después descubres cómo su esencia se va quedando en ti, compatibilizando con la tuya. A veces te das cuenta a primera vista y otras requieren de mayor atención para percibirlo- cerró sus manos y la energía regresó a su pecho -. Pero con mi magia, fue al revés. Primero percibí su energía y después encontré a la persona que correspondía, porque es lo que importa, lo que dicen "lo que importa es lo de adentro", porque es su energía que le da su "ser", lo más importante. Lo que enamora. Y sentir la energía positiva de los demás, es más satisfactoria que la negativa. Así que si deciden aceptar mi mano, podrán despertar la magia en ustedes, recuperar su voz, y ser felices como lo he sido y vivir la dicha de amar en todos sus sentidos y ser amadas.

Para esas alturas, Sonata había tomado bastante confianza. Se dejó aterrizar al suelo con una mirada esperanzadora, llena de vida y de entusiasmo. Aria y Adagio le mantenían la mirada, inexpresivas, procesando lo que dijo hasta que Aria empezó a levantar la sonrisa de forma divertida, ilusionándose Sonata a una reacción positiva, más aun cuando Blaze llegó a tirar unas risitas pero con un gruñido y sacudiendo su cuerpo violento.

-¡Es…es desesperante lo…!- no completó la frase mientras la miraba con bufa, sacudiendo la cabeza para mirar a Adagio -. Por favor…- soltó exasperada, mostrándose realmente irritada, y Adagio permanecía seria, deslizando su mirada en la confusión expresada en el rostro de Sonata.

-Sigues siendo una vergüenza para nuestra raza, Sonata- le dijo Adagio con una mirada penetrante sobre ella -. Has…ensuciado hasta nuestra magia.

-¿Qué…?- jadeó incrédula -. No he ensuciado nada. Se adaptó.

-Está sucia- repitió entredientes, expresándose más enojada. -. Me da asco lo que has hecho de lo que queda de nuestra raza- exclamó punzándole con esa mirada que le taladraba entera. Sonata no puedo evitar sentirse un poco ansiosa al percibir su energía negativa ás concentrada.

-Ese chico- recordaba para dar más argumento a sus palabras, hablando más para sí misma -. Moon White dijo que la magia se mantiene, sólo se adaptó y despertó al igual que su portador… ¡Yo! Por eso lo mismo sucederá en ustedes, si tan solo dejen atrás esa…esa ¡Absurda ideología de ser adoradas!

-¡¿Absurda?!- repitió colérica Aria -. ¡Absurda tú! ¿Qué clase de sirena has sido? Hiendo en contra de nuestras costumbres e ideales. ¡Ensuciando nuestra única magia! Somos víctimas del destino. ¡Equestria nos echó a cuevas subterráneas por miles de años!

-¡¿Sonata, todo bien?!- preguntó Pinkie Pie a través de la puerta moviendo la manilla, encontrándola con seguro. -. ¿Sonata?

-¡Lo estoy!- aseguró para mirarlas a ellas de nuevo -. Nuestra raza estaba destruyendo la armonía del Reino por "nuestras costumbres", esparciendo nuestra magia oscura- les entrecerró los ojos -. Pudieron fácilmente acabar de una vez con el problema que era nuestra raza, una plaga, pero a cambio nos dieron una segunda opción de vida que no recurriera a la muerte, en una ciudad subterránea.

-¡Cuanta deshonra!- rugió Adagio ante su ataque contra su raza. -. ¡Nos hicieron matar unos a los otros hasta quedar solo nosotras tres!

-¡Fuimos nosotros mismos la causa de su extinción!- le replicó -. ¡Y nos perdonaron la vida una vez más cuando salimos de nuevo a provocar la energía negativa! Nos desterraron a otro mundo en vez de quitarnos la vida porque la respetan, le es valiosa y por eso quiero que la aprovechen.

-¡Pues nosotras no, sucia traidora!- bramó lo que pareció ser la voz de Aria.

Porque entonces todo se puso muy…confuso.

Sonata de un momento a otro, tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro la oscura y fría mirada de los ojos morados de Aria, que miraba los suyos penetrantemente hasta torcer el gesto en una retorcida sonrisa, admirando con una perturbada diversión la desconcertada y confusa expresión de Sonata.

Una fría corriente recorrió la columna de Sonata, sintiendo también un dolor en el centro del estómago. El dolor era punzante y empezó a sentir espasmos que se esparcía a su torso. Su movilidad no era nada buena porque sentía que al moverse, el dolor se iba a esparcir por el resto del cuerpo, y efectivamente, apenas dio un paso hacia atrás con un pie, el dolor fue una mezcla de los golpes que recibió la última vez que vivió con ellas y la echaron a la calle, junto con el puñete y patada de hace un par de minutos, mejor dicho, este dolor que sentía ahora, equivalía a todo dolor que había sentido en toda su larga vida, robándola continuos quejidos mientras recién reaccionaba de acuerdo el dolor que crecía en todo su cuerpo.

Sólo cuando sintió cómo se hundía algo que ya estaba dentro de ella apenas Aria se movió hacia atrás, se dio cuenta del largo y reluciente cuchillo extraerse de su cuerpo con una tortuosa lentitud.

…

La maestra vio la perpleja mirada de su exalumna, con aquellos ojos violetas enormemente abiertos, completamente patidifusa, sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra ante una revelación más impactante que la anterior, y que parecía no terminar aún.

-Luna y yo nunca adoptamos ese título, porque le pertenece a la alicornio nacida como mortal bajo el símbolo de la estrella, y esa has sido tú- se explicó Celestia cerrando un momento sus ojos ante el mareo que le hacía pesar la cabeza -. Equestria le pertenece ya completamente a ustedes y hoy, con nuestra muerte, se las dejamos completamente a sus cascos. Siempre fue de ustedes, nosotras…sólo formamos parte de ella. Por eso en los últimos peligros, te he dejado a ti resolver el conflicto, demostrando más de una vez, que puedes defenderlos y guiarlos a días prósperos, la aptitud de la futura Reina de Equestria.

-Prósperos…- masculló frunciendo el ceño -. ¡¿Prósperos?!- estalló en rabia. De la tristeza, a la angustia, ahora había pasado al enojo -. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- reclamó furiosa pero sin dejar de llorar al verla tan marchita -. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué decir esto cuando estoy por perderla?! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Ahora que Equestria más la necesita? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ocultarme todo este tiempo lo que sabía que iba a pasar?!- descargaba toda una mezcla de interrogaciones.

-Porque no quería decírtelo…- le dijo ella con la voz rasposa -…hasta que cumplieras los veintiún años, la edad que te vimos sentada en tu trono en este castillo. Creíamos que sería hasta entonces, que tendríamos dos años pero…no fue así.

-¿Reina?- preguntó agitando la cabeza, respirando bruscamente -. No…no puedo ser Reina. ¡Apenas estoy aprendiendo a ser una Princesa con específicos trabajos! ¡Usted mismo me lo dijo hace poco! ¡No estoy lista aún!

-¡Pues tendrás que estarlo y sé que puedes!- le replicó con un ceño severo como el regaño de una madre. -. ¡Deja de subestimarte después de tantas veces demostrar lo valiosa que has sido para Equestria!- se enojó.

-¡Pero me llevé a Sunset sin su permiso!- dijo con pena -. ¡La llevé al otro mundo y ahora…sospecho que está en problemas, que logró transformarse!- reveló, haciendo que Celestia abriera bastante los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-Moon White- lo nombró cerrando los ojos, provocando que se le cayeran más rápido las lágrimas -. Moon White es quien provocó que los unicornios se descompusieran y…y…hará algo malo en el otro mundo, ¡No sé cómo pero se deshizo del portal!- rugió en impotencia -. ¡No puedo cruzar a ayudar! ¡Subí a reparar la máquina pe…pero…!- calló para soltar un quejido del llanto, desesperada. -. ¿Lo ve? ¿Cómo puedo ser una Reina si…si…por mi culpa este y el otro mundo están en peligro? ¡No debí dejarlo cruzar al espejo! ¡No debí llevarme a Sunset! ¡No debí desobedecerla a usted y ahora…la pierdo!- lamentó para echarse a su pecho en un quebrado llanto -. Lo siento tanto…en serio, lo lamento…- jadeaba por el infortunio.

-Twilight…- suspiró, envolviéndola con un movimiento lento de sus cascos, con mucha comprensión en un abrazo -. Mi querida y leal estudiante…sé que es difícil. Que es un peso enorme el que ha caído sobre tu lomo y que aun te falta por aprender pero…- le dijo para separarla un poco y verle esos ojos aguados y pasarle un casco a su crin -…igual que tú, debí gobernar sin estar preparada, fui aprendiendo con la práctica. Cometí errores que te constan. En realidad, El Espíritu del Caos, Discord, llegó a Equestria por un descuido mío.

-¿Qué…?

-En ese entonces aún vivía Star Swirl aunque ya muy anciano…-tragó fuertemente la saliva de su boca seca -…y estudiaba sobre la creación de portales a dimensiones, yo era su…aprendiz, aun joven y novata gobernante, hice el mío tras sus espaldas y abrí el portal de la dimensión donde vive ese espíritu, rompiendo la brecha que nos separaba y pudo pasarse a Equestria- suspiró curvando sus cejas -. Twilight, no te bloquees, tu espíritu indomable es lo que te ha hecho germinar este destino, abre tu mente- le dijo colocando débilmente un casco a su cabeza para bajarlo a su pecho -. Abre tu corazón- le suavizó la mirada, resistiendo lo más que podía a sus achaques para animarla -. Él es un unicornio muy noble. Haría lo que fuese por ti. Ibas a regresar al caso de Sunset como investigadora en lugar de tutora, porque Moon White vino hablarnos. Entregó sus hechizos como cambio justo al favor que nos pidió y nos argumentó razones para considerar la idea, y pese que accedimos y nos negamos a aceptar el intercambio, se puso… muy, muy terco- sinceró con una sonrisa -. Es irritablemente terco- agregó mirando a sabiendas a Twilight, que pese sentirse mal, esperaba lograr hacer sonreírle al menos algo, pero sólo la vio ensimismada, aun vidriándosele los ojos, con una tormenta de emociones revolcándola.

-Lo es…- jadeó de manera seca para desviarle la mirada -…pero hizo cosas horribles…- cerró los ojos -…me hizo cosas horribles…

-Lo vio Cadance, lo vio Luna, y por último, lo vi yo. Él te ama mucho, Twilight, y dudo demasiado que esté consciente de sus actos. Y si odiarlo, es la manera en que reaccionaste como defensa, permíteme decir que no fue una muy buena. No siempre nuestra primera reacción ante la adversidad son buenas.

-Debí limitarme con su ayuda al hechizo… ¡Pero no!- se renegó, sorda a lo que decía Celestia, lo que hizo que la alicornio blanca sintiera extraño -. ¡Lo metí cada vez más y más hasta darme cuenta que me enamoró! ¡Y ahora…!- soltó con desprecio y dolor, con ese peso de amargura en su rostro -. ¡Es un monstruo como lo fue Sunset!- exclamó y Celestia profundizó más la mirada mientras Twilight seguía hablando: -. No sé qué creer…porque dijo que nunca estuvo enfermo, que los unicornios no pueden ser curados porque no es ninguna enfermedad. Pero en cambio dijo que envenenó Equestria.

-¿Envenenar?- repitió con angustia -. Twilight,…el bosque Everfree…- sacudió la cabeza mirándola fijo -. Nunca siempre fue así. Fue envenenado tras el fenómeno mágico de hace mil años.

-¿Que qué?- interrogó sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya esto era demasiado.

-Pero el veneno no llegó hasta el Árbol del Armonía. Hasta ahora…por eso estoy muriendo…Luna y yo…- se asombró diciéndoselo a sí misma para mirar a Twilight -…Vas a tener que salvarlo. Él te necesita, Twilight. No puedes odiarlo. Es lo que quiere. Es lo que te hace creer y sentir cuando has estado cerca de su magia. Ha contaminado el amor que le tienes y debes ser más fuerte que el dolor que te hizo sentir o sino no podrás contra él jamás. Sé consciente de lo que está pasando. Si lo salvas a él, salvarás a Sunset. No dejes que se lo trague o en serio lo vas a perder, no sólo a él, sino a Sunset.

-¿Quién?- dudó -. No entiendo…¿Qué sucede?- se enredaba ya.

-Eso es grave, Twilight- sacudió la cabeza entre el jadeo forzado que emitía de su boca, entrando en una desesperación, luchando contra el tiempo. -. Hay más cosas que necesitas saber, cosas que ni yo sé con seguridad y creo… Debes hacer hablar a Shadow Light para que te las digas. Está empeñada a dar evasivas e irse por las ramas, no le importa Equestria desde que fue poblada, pero tienes que convencerla. En especial…lo que ocurrirá alrededor de un año.

-¿Ocurrirá?- se angustió.

-Tienes…tienes que hablar con Shadow- agregó entre el violento subir y abajar de su pecho, dejando inevitablemente el peso de su cuerpo en Twilight. -. Y anunciarte como Reina, ahora es…es…necesario que…que lo hagas ahora…

-Princesa…- la llamó a ella con mucho pesar al verla como estaba más allá que acá -. No…no puede dejarme…

-No lo haré- le aseguró pero sin evitar mostrar malestar en su rostro -. Mientras exista el sol y la luna, mi hermana y yo nunca los abandonaremos. Seguirán levantándose y bajando cada día como siempre lo ha sido, así que sólo deberán mirar los cielos y verán, que seguimos allí- masculló para inclinarse y frotar su cuerno con el de Twilight, quien correspondió el gesto de cariño temblándole el corazón

-No…no voy decepcionarla…- jadeó.

-Twilight…- la llamó con la voz frágil pero muy dulce -…nunca subestimes la fuerza que posees dentro y la que aún no reconoces. Te ha sorprendido más de una vez, y lo seguirá haciendo. Tú…ya no me necesitas- se separó con una sonrisa llena de cariño y fe, aunque su rostro inerme hacía un fuerte contraste -. Larga vida a la Reina- concluyó, y se dejó caer entre sus cascos.

El escandaloso llanto de la alicornio lavanda rompió el silencio del enorme castillo, haciendo un eco que Spike dejó de buscar en la biblioteca que le ordenó Twilight, para precipitarse hacia la escalera principal y ver cómo Twilight tenía enterrado el rostro en el cuello del cuerpo inerte de la Princesa del Sol, aferrándose en un abrazo que su maestra ya no ha de sentir más.

…

Dos enormes gotas de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Sonata mientras separaba sus labios involuntariamente, pasándole por la cabeza el cómo Adagio sacaba algo entre la cama y el colchón, pasándosela a Aria en un ráfaga movimiento mientras ella estaba ciega buscando argumentos. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido que siquiera notó que ese "algo" había sido un cuchillo. Sonata arqueó la espalda cuando se extrajo el arma blanca y de espaldas cayó al suelo.

El impacto de la caída la hizo dar un entrecortado gemido, su visión era muy mala ya que sólo podía mantener los ojos cerrados inconscientemente a causa del gran dolor que sentía en su estómago. Colocó sus manos donde percibía el centro del dolor y sintió su cálida sangre que había dejado en cuestión de segundos, encharcado su vestido. Más que seguro, le había dado directo algún órgano para que se desangrara con tal rapidez. Abrió levemente sus ojos y vio su mano roja mientras unas gotas de sangre caían pesadamente sobre su herida. Su corazón empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza y sintió cierto frío en su cuerpo mientras su transformación se deshacía. Torcía el gesto de todos los modos y aunque trató de que la voz saliera a flote para gritar auxilio, no podía. Era como si le habían cortado las cuerdas bucales.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aria manteniendo esa sonrisa, viendo fascinada el cómo se desbordada su espesa sangre y teñía de rojo el suelo. -. El que tengamos tanto tiempo de vida, no nos asegura que seamos inmunes a morir desangrada. Como eres torpe supongo te lo debo recordar. ¿Sientes cómo se revienta algún órgano a causa del cuchillo? ¿Tu corazón late frenéticamente, queriendo controlar la sangre que se escapa sin retorno? ¿Escuchas el coro de los ángeles o te acercas a la luz al final del túnel?- se acuclilló al nivel de su cabeza y la levantó jalándole el cabello, mirándola con desprecio y seriamente, y como saboreando un caramelo dijo: –. Sí, traidora. Te estás muriendo.

-No la tientes, Aria- se burló Adagio acuclillándose con ella, mirándola con una sonrisa fría tomando el cuchillo, viendo como si fuese oro, las machan de sangre de él -. Tiene magia ahora. Podría usarla contra nosotras.

-Tttt- siseó Sonata entre el insoportable dolor -. N-no fuuuncioona aasí...

-¿Y así?- preguntó Adagio con una fingida inocencia y le clavó de nuevo el cuchillo, esta vez más arriba del lado derecho haciendo que su comentario las hagan soltar un coro de risas entre el ahogado quejido de Sonata mientras sentía cómo abruptamente dejó de respirar y algo subía por su garganta, lo que provocó que lanzara un tosido, salpicando sangre. -.¡Apuesto que fue el pulmón!- se divirtió extrayendo el cuchillo.

-¡A lo mejor!- le siguió el dúo Aria y acercó demasiado su rostro sobre el de ella -Oye Sonata, ¿Puedes respirar?- preguntó entre risas y sus ojos se tiñeron de negro, resplandeciendo de un aura oscura.

-Probemos de nuevo para ver- tentó ampliando una mueca despiadada y su mirada se oscureció también con aquel resplandor cubriéndola entera.

Sonata aunque herida, pudo distinguir lo que veía sus ojos.

" _Si Sonata puede limpiar su magia oscura dormida antes de que despierte por la negatividad, sabremos que puede ayudar a Sunset"._

Aquellas palabras de Moon White resonó en su cabeza, asaltándola en pánico, a la vez que percibía la pesada energía negativa emanando con fuerza de sus cuerpos y el cómo se les disfiguraba el rostro y se retorcían el cuerpo mientras se divertían haciéndole daño. Sus ojos negros eran idos, con una sonrisa estúpida, como si estuviesen fuera de sí, con una escandalosa risa que compartían de rodillas alrededor de ella, pasando las manos en su sangre y mirárselas estallando más en una espeluznante risa mientras brotaban escamas negras en su piel y sus auras cambiaron a un pesado color negro.

Entre los entrecortados jadeos mientras hacía un intento inútil de respirar, Sonata trataba de ignorar de forma abismal el dolor para pensar qué hacer ahora…ahora que el hecho de haber herido con saña a un ser vivo, les despertó la magia, pero en forma negativa, tal como lo había pronosticado y advertido aquel unicornio en su forma humana.

¿Qué podía hacer para detenerlas? Ahora que están probando matar…no se detendrían solo con ella. ¿Atacarlas? ¿Transformarse? No. No podría por más estúpido sonara. Nunca los demás entendían del todo su forma de ver la vida, pero aun así la admiraban e inspiraban. Siempre, para alguien, sería vista como la torpe, la ingenua. Pero es que Sonata había aprendido algo en toda su nueva vida reformada, que le hizo descubrir por qué era como lo que es ahora, y es que, ella sólo quería hallar la forma de entregar la paz en los demás.

Su magia no funciona para lastimar y atacar en nombre de la paz. Va en contra de lo que era. En contra...

-…de mi elemento...- jadeó en descubrimiento y el collar en forma de corazón que le había regalado Pinkie Pie, brilló fúlgidamente que cegó las vistas de Aria y Adagio, apartándose de Sonata que empezó a emanar su aura azul claro y cerró los ojos en una suave sonrisa cuando de repente, toda su luz se absorbió al dije del corazón, lo que lo hizo brillar tanto, que provocó una explosión que hizo reventar el vidrio de la única ventana del cuarto, rompiendo el dije en trozos que salieron disparados del cuarto, traspasando las paredes y bajo el cielo estrellado, se dispersaron en diferentes lados, perdiéndose uno de otros.

-¡Sonata!- llamó Rain a través de la puerta con Pinkie Pie golpeando a su vez tras escuchar aquella explosión que aunque no fue escandalosa, para ellos que estaban en el pasillo, fue audible. -¡Ábrenos!- pidió alarmado sin escuchar ninguna respuesta.

-¡Voy a llamar alguien para que abran!- anunció Pinkie Pie para verlo empezar a tirarse contra la puerta con la intención de derribarla, que al ser de delgada madera, se venció con el primer empujón, por lo que Pinkie se le unió y juntos pujando dos veces más contra la puerta, lograron derribarla, abriéndose violenta, adentrándose enseguida para encontrarse con aquella desgarradora escena.

El par de ojos se habían abiertos enormemente sintiendo que les fallaba el cuerpo al no reaccionar de buenas a primera en no solo ver a Sonata sobre un charco de su propia sangre, sino el cómo frente a ellos, huían por la ventana rota lo que...parecían ser Adagio y Aria, pero sus figuras oscuras precipitándose fuera del cuarto parecían ser de todo, menos humano.

-¡Sonata!- la llamó Rain precipitándose a ella con una hiperventilada Pinkie Pie de la ansiedad.

Sonata mantenía la boca abierta, ya sin realmente poder respirar por sí misma, con sus ojos vidriosos con una mirada que expresaba una profunda devoción sobre ellos, aliviada de verlos. Ambos se acuclillaron a su lado, con torpes movimientos creyendo poder hacer algo, como evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre, pero su bonito vestido rosa, en gran parte ya estaba teñido de rojo, y se seguía tiñendo.

-T-te pondrás bien. Iré por ayu...- decía Pinkie Pie tratando de sonreír en optimismo aunque le temblaron los labios, pero apenas hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie, Sonata se agitó entre quejidos, suplicando con la mirada que no se apartara mientras sacudía la cabeza y se le caí una lágrima, para sonreírle con tristeza y volver a negar con la cabeza.

-N-no...no...- decía ahogándose en su propia sangre entre el fuerte vidriar de sus ojos, que crearon nuevas capas de lágrimas al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostros de ambos, que ya se les descomponía por completa en dolor y aceptación de que estaba agonizando.

-¡Pero eres tan buena!- reprochó con voz quebrada Rain que estaba acuclillado a la altura de su rostro mientras soltaba un quejido lamentoso, cayéndoseles las lágrimas -. No mereces terminar así...¡No mereces morir ahora que eras realmente feliz!- soltó un aire reprimido y le acarició la mejilla mirándole esos ojos cerezas mirarle con mucha ternura e impotencia -. Y tan querida- agregó con una mirada llena de cariño que contrastó la del dolor, y acercar su rostro al de ella, pegando su frente con la suya mientras sus ojos azules brillaban de las nuevas lágrimas que estaban por caer -. Tu...también me pareces linda y haces...que mi corazón haga "bum bum"- le susurró con la voz forzada por su garganta que le ardía en el dolor del nudo que lo estrangulaba.

Sonata descompuso el rostro, emotiva y conmovida de su declaración, y el que haya usado las mismas palabras que ella había dicho para expresarse a él, derramando incontrolables lágrimas. Sonata miró a ambos, formándose una temblorosa sonrisa larga entre como sentía que el dolor cada vez era menos perceptible, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no sentía su cuerpo, como si se apagara.

-Ssi...- pujaba en decir con urgente necesidad -...sii t-tuve q-que esspe...rar, más dde mil a-años pa-para...- forzaba a decir pero su voz era demasiado baja y cada vez más, por lo que tuvieron que acercarse enseguida más a su rostro para oirla-...para...co-conoceer e-el amor que me hi-hicieron sentiir...- balbuceaba y cerró sus ojos con un repentino cansancio aplastándola-...valió la pena la esper...- decía en susurro casi inentendible hasta que su voz se extinguió abruptamente y se quedó quieta, muy quieta entre la impávida piel de su rostro, abandonando el mundo que aprendió amar.

El quebrado llanto de Rain se hizo más fuerte, tomándole una mano para darle besos sobre ésta, lanzando lamentos y promesas de no decepcionarla, mientras Pinkie Pie la miraba como si no entendiera lo que acababa de pasar, petrificada, tiesa como el cuerpo de su amiga, de aquella que la llamó apenas recién hoy, mejor amiga.

Solo entendía que una amiga había muerto.

Que alguien había hecho esto.

Alguien tuvo el corazón tan negro para...asesinar a la dulce y tierna Sonata Dusk.

Pinkie Pie endureció su rostro, su cabello esponjado se desinfló quedándose lacio y sus ojos celestes se oscurecieron.

Sin decir nada, se levantó del suelo sin mirar atrás y de la misma ventana donde las vio escapar, saltó, aterrizando bruscamente al suelo.

-¡SONATA ESTÁ MUERTA!- gritó a todo pulmón en una descarga para hacerse entender que en realidad una amiga suya murió de una forma horrible, o más bien, con la intención que ciertas personas la escuchara desde aquel callejón húmedo y oscuro pero no por mucho tiempo…

…Porque a la par que lanzó aquel melancólico y ardido alarido, el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie resplandeció de un aura rosa que le dio forma a un traje rosa de un short corto bombacho y mangas que dejaban descubierto sus hombros, pero que cubrían todos sus brazos, haciendo también de guantes, cubriéndole hasta los nudillos de sus dedos, sus largas piernas se cubrieron por unas altas botas que llegaban sobre las rodillas que destellaban sus pies, cruzando sobre su pecho una tira luminosa rosada, apareciendo en su espalda un carcaj donde podría sacar infinitas flechas mágicas luminosas rosadas. Sin inmutarse ni sorprenderse, con la magia de su lado, Pinkie corrió a través del callejón, con un solo objetivo en su mente y sintió la enorme necesidad de saltar y lo hizo, para desprenderse del suelo en un increíble salto de al menos de diez metros que al llegar al suelo de nuevo, se impulsó más, sobrepasando los cincuenta metros, sosteniéndose segundos necesario en el aire, en la cima de esos edificios y locales de luces de neón, buscando detectar desde esa altura a las asesinas de su amiga. Para esto, su visión era extremadamente aguda y ágil, moviéndose sus ojos concentrados hasta que se detuvieron de ver entre el laberinto de callejones que formaban la unión de unas cuadras de edificios, una siluetas familiares moverse entre las sombras. Pinkie marcó su ceño apretando los dientes y mientras bajaba para aterrizar sobre un edificio, tomó una flecha y el arco que descasaban en su carcaj, apuntándolas no a ellas, sino más bien al suelo donde iban a llegar y soltó la flecha, la cual aterrizó al piso donde apuntó y se iluminó, expandiéndose para dar forma una masa viscosa que ellas no lograron esquivar y la pisaron, quedando atrapadas que entre su forcejeo, más se hundía.

De la nada, o más bien, con la magia de la flecha, había hecho aparecer una arena movediza.

Pinkie aterrizó sobre el edificio y se impulsó en grandes saltos con una asombrosa agilidad y rapidez sobre los techos de los otros para lanzarse y dejarse caer en picada en el callejón que las dejó atrapadas, en una hábil pose con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada, sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre el suelo, con una mirada gélida en su rostro inexpresivo, con su largo y lacio cabello rosa cayendo sobre sus hombros, mirando…lo que quedaba de Aria y Adagio.

Su magia oscura había despertado ante el acto de asesinato. No despertó como el de Sonata, ni como se presentaron en las batallas de las bandas.

Parecían criaturas desquiciadas, removiéndose entre gruñidos y salivando, como bestias, con los ojos negros, lisos, fríos, nublados. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de escamas negras, dando apariencia como si fuese un traje, sus cabellos eran oscuros y flotaban por sí mismos, alcanzando a ver sus uñas largas y afiladas como garras, balbuceando palabras incongruentes, una que otras que lograba entender mientras se removían y se hundían hasta la cintura por la arena movediza, hasta pareciendo inconscientes de la presencia de Pinkie Pie. "Matar" "Sangre" "Queremos", eran lo que repetían con voz rasposas, lanzándolas al viento como si fuese una necesidad. Parecían haberse perdido entre su propia negatividad, ni ellas mismas pudiendo controlarse. Esta vez ellas no dominaron su magia, la magia las dominó a ellas, convirtiéndolas en seres que se mantenían en un estado semi catatónico, en el que perdían notablemente sus habilidades psicomotrices y percepción acerca de la realidad.

El pecho de Pinkie Pie sostenía con dificultad una presión, una pesada amargura. Sentía un odio, un tal desprecio que jamás logró alguna vez sentir sobre alguien, ganas de…sí, lastimar, lastimar y desquitar, vengar la muerte de Sonata, pero a la vez, tanta lástima y melancolía.

Mantenía su mirada sobre ellas mientras se hundían. No debía hacer nada, sólo ver cómo ellas mismas marcaban un destino con la muerte al hundirse en la arena movediza y ahogarse de ella, como Sonata se había ahogado en su propia sangre. Chillidos como animales daban mientras quien parecía ser Aria, ya estaba por los hombros y Adagio, tenía un brazo hundido y con el otro sacudía abriendo y cerrando la mano, como si buscara agarrarse de algo y salir.

El corazón de Pinkie Pie latía afanoso, empezando a hiperventilar, mirando lo cerca que estaban de desaparecer, de exterminar su vida, de que reciban el castigo de haber asesinado a una chica que tenía todavía mucho por vivir, aunque tuviera una edad milenaria, porque recién empezaba a vivir realmente. Era injusto ¡Reamente injusto! ¡Merecen la muerte más que nadie! ¡Era justicia! ¡Eran bestias! ¡Nadie les llorará! ¡Nunca tuvieron la intención de cambiar! ¡Debía dejarlas morir!

" _No soy absolutamente nadie para decidir por alguien más el camino que dirigirá su vida_ ".

Un profundo y amargo gruñido salió de su boca mientras sacudía la cabeza ante resonarle aquellas palabras de Sonata. Realmente no sabía por qué lado ponerse.

-¿Qué te parece si decido por ti?- escuchó una voz familiar y antes de que al menos pudiera preverlo, el callejón se iluminó ante una repentina llama y unos desgarradores gritos cortaron el aire.

Pinkie Pie abrió enormemente los ojos dejando caer su quijada horrorizada al ver las dos siluetas de Aria y Adagio, envueltas en llamas, retorciéndose desmedidamente ante el inmenso dolor de que su carne estaba siendo consumida por el fuego.

Se quedó petrificada, como si sus venas, sus músculos, se hayan congelado de la impresión al ver semejante crudo cuadro, para ver como a los lados de esos cuerpos revolcándose al suelo mientras se consumían, unos ojos cyan se deleitaban con el espectáculo.

Una dama de piel dorada resplandeciente, de un vestido de fuego con sus cabellos flotando a los lados en una tranquila danza, y sus esplendorosas alas flameante abiertas, mirando con serenidad y de forma natural la macabra escena, empezando a sonreírse ampliamente subiendo los hombros, con un aspecto risueño, levantando sus pómulos mientras se llevaba sus manos alrededor de su rostro, como si viera algo que…la enterneciera, conmoviera, que si otra fueran las circunstancias, se podría deleitar con esa belleza inocente que expresa en su rostro y el esplendor glorioso que emanaba su apariencia.

-¿Sun…Sunset?- titubeó Pinkie Pie subiendo y bajando el pecho forzadamente, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar con tantas cosas sucediendo a la vez, nada agradable ni…divertidas. -. T-tú…- no alcanzó a terminar de decir, cayendo en cuenta realmente que de nuevo, había perdido a su amiga pero esta no era como la anterior cuando bajó la guardia al ser abandonada por Trixie. En esta parecía completamente transformada, sin poder ver algún rastro de su amiga, sintiéndola ajena.

Flame desprendió la mirada de la hoguera humana para mirarla, manteniéndose esa expresión de su rostro.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no debo subestimarlas…- le dijo sin que ella entendiera, sólo para sentir que era agarrada por detrás.

Un brazo le rodeó la cintura y la otra, con la mano en su boca para callarla, siendo abrazada así sobre el pecho de alguien de espaldas y su mirada empañarse, volviéndose todo oscuro para ella.

-Hacen mucho ruido…- dijo con molestia el ente dentro de Moon White, sosteniendo a Pinkie y mirando a Flame con cansancio. -. Las estás haciendo morir lento apropósito.

-El dolor…¡El dolor!- se excusó ella como una niña ilusionada, dejando temblar su cuerpo con la piel de gallina de la enorme satisfacción que sentía de escuchar los gritos. -. ¡Disfrútalo conmigo!

-Sabes que no es mi clase de dolor…- murmuró pero siendo audible mientras miraba a Pinkie Pie y colocaba su mano tras la parte baja de su cabeza, pudiendo enseguida palpar el dolor fresco de una pérdida -. Es éste…- se deleitó sonriéndose lentamente con la mirada encantada.

-¡Pero este es el mío!- se encaprichó ella pasando de aquel inocente buen humor, a uno de histeria en reproche por quitarle la satisfacción, alzándose las llamas de su cabello, alas y bordes del vestido.

-Flame…-advirtió con voz más severa levantándole la mirada con sus ojos grises tiesos -. Ya tuviste suficiente- exclamó pesadamente con la mirada seria, en real advertencia.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada a sus ojos, mal resignada pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo una culpable admiración y fascinación cuando se ponía severo con ella. Simplemente le torció los ojos y levantó sus manos para hacer que las llamas se expandieran y emanaran un fuerte calor que al segundo, las hizo dejar de gritar y se desmoronaron, desprendiéndose partes del cuerpo, volviéndose nada más que cenizas y apagó las llamas, desprendiendo un olor apestoso, no solo de humo o de la combustión, sino de carne, sangre, entrañas quemadas, ahora hechas nada, polvo.

-Lástima…pudieron haber sido de ayuda…- dijo él con verdadera desilusión para acabar de desprender el aura oscura y soltar a Pinkie Pie -…pero serían sólo una molestia si serían desobedientes- sonrió con presunción y orgullo, mirando a Flame -. No todos pueden ser como tú. Nadie es como tú, Flame.

La personalidad vanidosa, ambiciosa y caprichosa de Flame, hizo que ese cumplido le hiciese expandir una resplandeciente y hermosa sonrisa con sus ojos cyan brillantes, como si recibiera una esperada estrella dorada qué presumir, para mover la sonrisa a un lado levantando una ceja y llevarse las manos a su estrecha cintura, con un aire petulante mientras se encogía de hombros y caminaba hacia él, pisando las cenizas, también irlas pateando, levantándolas en el aire como si se tratara de solo tierra, no restos humanos.

-Lo sé- se limitó en contestar y él la miraba con esa sonrisa, hasta que la fue desprendiendo, transformando su gesto.

-Estás llorando- le dijo endureciendo su rostro con frialdad, más bien como acusación.

Flame se detuvo en seco, arrugando la frente y se llevó las manos a las mejillas y sentir, sí, lágrimas.

-Estas lágrimas no son mías- dijo desconcertada y frunciendo el ceño, enojada, para parpadearle pensativa.

-Acaba de morir una amiga suya y mataste- le dijo con voz seca para agarrarla del brazo con fuerza y acercarla de golpe, intimidante -. Flame, más vale que no te confíes, ¿Oíste? No bajes la guardia.

-Entonces déjame divertir como quiero- reprochó acentuando su ceño y se jaló su brazo para recuperarlo.

-Lo vas hacer- le recordó dándole la espalda y expandiendo sus alas negras -, pero ya te dije, debes ser paciente.

"Igual no me conviene dejarte con la ansiedad" pensó y con un movimiento de cabeza, ordenó seguirlo.

…

Pegasos y terrestres se encontraban murmurando entre sí, frente al Castillo de la Amistad. Los guardias estaban rodeando a los lados de la enorme puerta lateral, en posición firme y serios, con el pecho inflado y frente en alto, aguardando que saliera Twilight, quien con un Spike de rostro entristecido, mandó a llamar a dos de los guardias para tal como se hizo con Luna, llevar el cuerpo a Canterlot, a su castillo, y preparan los cuerpos para un repentino funeral.

-Algunos vieron a la Princesa Celestia entrar al castillo- decía un pony.

-¿Anunciará lo que está ocurriendo con los unicornios?- dudó otro.

-A mí no me huele bien esto…- murmuró una pegaso gris con temor.

-Debe ser demasiado importante como para hacernos abandonar el hospital- le contestó secamente una terrestre de melena bicolor azul y rosa, con una inquieta seriedad que daba un aire duro a su rostro.

-¡Muffin!- escucharon ambas agudizando sus orejas, haciendo que Derpy levantara cabeza deprisa y Bonbon torciera los ojos con mal gusto.

-¡Doctor!- exclamó la pegaso rubia desprendiéndose del suelo y sin dudarlo, voló antes de que el terrestre de ojos azules llegara hacia ellas, abrazándolo de golpe -. ¡Lyra, Lyra!- le decía apretando los ojos, queriendo llorar de nuevo. -. Se puso rara muy feo y se desmayó. No despierta aún.

-Lo sé, lo siento tanto- le dijo con mucha pena, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Se va a morir?- preguntó con preocupada inocencia.

-¡No digas tonterías, Derpy!- le gritó Bonbon de forma agresiva con una mirada que parecía apuñalarla, -. ¡Cierra la boca!- ordenó secamente, provocando que no solo la pegaso respingara en susto e intimidación, sino el resto de ponies, que se separaron de ella mirándola con la frente arrugada.

-Hey, está asustada, no le grites- regañó Whooves suavizando un ceño manteniendo aún el abrazo, con Derpy empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Bonbon le lanzó una mirada fría para darle la cola. No le agradaba antes, mucho menos ahora. Whooves resopló en resignación al no sorprenderse de su actitud pesada, aunque sí al hacerlo con Derpy, que era la única pony que no se ponía así de dura. Pero tratándose de Lyra…sabía que debía estar mal aunque no lo expresara, como siempre. Él se limitó en concentrar su mirada en la pegaso, acariciando su crin rubia.

-No seas pesimista, Muffin- le dijo con voz dulce y firme -. Al contrario. Tu amiga te necesita optimista, positiva, para que le contagies la buena vibra y se vaya recuperando.

-¿Cómo hago yo cuando estás enojado cuando te sale uno de tus garabatos complicados?- preguntó ella apartándose del abrazo entre sus ojos dorados brillosos mientras se les desbordaban las lágrimas. Whooves le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa con sus ojos azules suavizados.

-Así es- le confirmó pasando un casco a sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas -. Tu sonrisa es más dulce que un muffin, y eso es decir mucho- le sonrió para animarla y eso hizo que ella suavizara una corta sonrisa que se fue expandiendo de a poco, pero temblándole aun de las ganas de llorar que tenía.

Fue cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron de golpe y todos los ponies presenten prestaron su total atención hacia Twilight, quedando sorprendidos de verla salir con su corona de cinco puntas que tenían cada una joyas moradas en forma de trompo incrustadas en ellas, un collar dorado que tenía incrustado en su centro la estrella de su Cutie Mark y usaba zapatillas doradas que asimismo, tenía alojada enfrente una joya morada con la estrella de seis puntas.

Era muy, muy, raro que alguien vea a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle vestida como el resto de Princesas, pero esa noche, solo sería el primer día del uso fiel de esos accesorios.

" _Las zapatillas, el collar y la corona, son símbolos de que somos representantes de nuestro reino"_ escuchaba Twilight la voz de su maestra mientras con mirada firme, caminaba hacia sus súbditos. _"Vestimos para él, por respeto y señal de compromiso. En señal de un profundo agradecimiento de recibir la magia más fuerte de Equestria que puede recibir un pony; la magia de un alicornio"._ Los guardias retrocedieron un par de pasos, empezando a hacer reverencia _"Hemos sido privilegiadas al obtener estos dones de servir a nuestro pueblo. De defender nuestra tierra siempre amenazada de peligros"._ Twilight detuvo su andar, recorriendo su mirada a los ojos expectantes de los ponies frente a ella. _"Sacamos la cara por él y por respeto, por nuestra obligación y responsabilidad, lucimos estos accesorios, en símbolo de eterno compromiso"._

Ahora recién, entendía que esas palabras aunque las dijo generalizadas en todas las Princesas, por alguna razón, sintió que en realidad, iban dirigidas directamente a ella, con el mensaje oculto de su verdadero rol para Equestria.

"Esta soy yo, aceptando el mío".

-Hoy, Equestria llora- exclamó con elocuencia y profunda melancolía entre su semblante decidido -. La Princesa Celestia y su hermana, la Princesa Luna, han dejado este mundo para regresar donde pertenecen; al sol y la luna que levantan cada mañana y noche- anunció entre un colectivo resuello preocupado y admirado, que apenas dichas estas palabras, la luz de la luna se posó fúlgido y destellante sobre Twilight, dando un ambiente mágico y como apoyo a sus palabras. Twilight enmudeció un momento, pudiendo sentir…sí, la presencia cercana de la Princesa de la Noche, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta y sus lagrimales queriendo derramar otra tanda de lágrimas, pero se contuvo, viendo las miradas de los ponies entre sus entrecejos en desconcierto total, mirando la luz brillante sobre Twilight, dándole real credibilidad a sus palabras. Twilight frunció el ceño con firmeza y temple fuerte, emanando por primera vez, el aire de un comprometido gobernante frente a sus súbditos -. Con el Espíritu de la Luna de testigo, yo, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, asumo mi nuevo cargo como Reina de Equestria e iniciar una nueva era, con nuevas alegrías, nuevos conflictos, nuevas oportunidades que pondrán a prueba nuestra unión como la gran nación que se ha podido construir tras poblar la tierra mágica de Equestria- agregó haciendo una pequeña pausa, para levantar su pecho y su mirada comprometida, guardando un gran respeto a ellos, a cada centímetro de la extensión de esta tierra -. Os prometo, que este nuevo legado, respetará y mantendrán las ideologías de nuestras antiguas gobernantes, mi maestra, la Princesa del Sol, Celestia, y su hermana, la Princesa de la Luna y Guardiana de los Sueños, Luna. Pero ahora es mi turno, como la alicornio mortal elegida, dirigir y guiarnos hacia el nuevo hito que marcará la historia de la Equestria que conocemos y encarar los nuevos caminos que se cruzarán en nuestro Reino, que me comprometo defender como la Reina del hogar que nos acogió hace miles de años ya- concluyó para vociferar: ¡Por Equestria! ¡Viva Equestria!- exclamó con gloria levantando un casco hacia el cielo.

-¡Viva Equestria!- corearon los ponies entre sus ojos llorosos lamentando la muerte de sus dos gobernantes, pero mostrando lealtad y esperanza hacia su nueva líder, que ya los había defendido de los peligros antes.

…

-¡No podemos quedarnos viendo cómo esa cosa consume el árbol!- se agitó Pinkie Pie viendo con las demás mane, cómo ahora era la Cutie Mark de Celestia en el tronco, ya se había apagado y hundido tal como la de Luna, continuando subiendo por lo que quedaba del tronco.

-¡Rainbow, ve al pueblo a ver si ya llegó Twilight o algunas de las Princesas!- le dijo Applejack y la pegaso no perdió tiempo y salió rápidamente volando. -. Esa cosa no puede llegar hasta los elementos de la armonía, ¿Qué si les afecta en algo?- dudó mirando con preocupación a las demás.

-Pero si las quitamos, ¡El árbol va a morir!- tembló Fluttershy -. ¡El bosque Everfree volverá a crecer desmedido y no solo se tragará Ponyville, sino toda Equestria si no podemos detenerlo!

Las tres ponies se miraron angustiadas, realmente sin entender ni saber qué decisión adaptar, cuando la gran estrella en el centro del árbol y donde reposaba el elemento de Twilight, empezó a centellar con fuerza, emanando una fúlgida luz blanca y a la par, brilló el elemento que tenía incrustado, empezando a brillar con fuerza también, destilando con demasía la luz blanca y morada a la vez, cegando los ojos de las ponies, que tuvieron que retroceder y cerrar los ojos, pero lucharon para tenerlas entreabiertas aunque les ardía la vista, viendo como aquella negrura, se detuvo. Ya no continuó esparciéndose.

-¿Se detuvo?...¡Se detuvo!- reaccionó Pinkie Pie.

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué lo detuvo?- se cuestionó Fluttershy con voz temblorosa con un casco sobre sus ojos por la molestia de ambas luces que dieron forma a una estrella de seis puntas bicolor, mitad blanco y mitad morado, que salió disparado de la cueva donde se mantenía el Árbol, con una velocidad que pasó abruptamente junto a Rainbow Dash, lanzándola a un lado.

Aquella estrella se precipitó al pueblo, luego entre la multitud, llegando aterrizar sobre el pecho de Twilight, haciéndola iluminar, dándole una nueva forma a sus accesorios, que se iluminaron cambiando a un reluciente color plata, sus zapatillas, que siempre habían sido cortas, se alargaron en la parte delantera con un diseño de espirales, su collar tenía el centro su joya en forma de estrella, pero a los lados, tenía tallado en el collar, una luna y un sol, en representación a sus antiguas gobernantes, y que nacía una capa morado claro que le cubría todo el lomo y sus patas traseras, dando alusión como si fuese la cola de un vestido, y su corona no era alta como antes, sino más baja y tenía ahora doce puntas en forma de lágrimas con una joya morada en cada una.

Pero el cambio no sólo fue a sus accesorios, sino también en su melena, que había crecido hasta llegar las puntas cerca del piso, acomodándose a un lado de su rostro, siendo sostenida por una nueva joya, una vincha en forma de estrella que sostenía su larga, lacia y sedosa melena por la mitad, con un solo mechón ondulado que colgaba del otro lado del rostro. Tal vez no se moviera a sí misma como el de Luna y Celestia, pero destellaban fragmentos brillantes como diminutas estrellas parpadeantes, lo mismo ocurría con su cola. Sus pestañas se habían alargado y lucían más negras y gruesas, decorando sus ojos violetas. Por último, entre su casco derecho, un luminosidad alargada dio forma a lo que sería un cetro de plata casi de su altura, en el que su punta tenía la forma de su estrella, brillando con un fuerte resplandor, siendo la única cosa que Twilight, realmente quedó absorbida mirando, pues sentía una poderosa energía en ella, y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos centellaron apenas hizo contacto con ella.

-¡Larga vida a la Reina Twilight Sparkle!- gritó un guardia ante la desconcertada y admirada mirada de los presentes, maravillados ante lo que habían visto.

-¡Larga vida a la Reina!- corearon los ponies, para hacer una reverencia colectiva, frente a la firme y determinada parada de Twilight, con su transformada apariencia. La primera Reina de Equestria, a los 19 años.

…

 **So…no pasó mucho, ¿no? xD**

 **Así que, esa es mi versión de por qué no había "Reina" en Equestria, Celestia y Luna no podrían serlo porque son parte de Equestria y sólo esperaban a que llegara el momento de su muerte, que sería cuando le toca a Twilight subir como la verdadera gobernante, como Reina.**

 **Ahora, ¿La tendrá fácil sacarle información a la egoísta Shadow Light?**

 **Y el mundo humano, sip, ya se soltó la sopa. La magia ya no es un secreto. ¿Qué creen que podría pasar? Y Sonata…¡Sonata! T.T ¡No crean! Me dolió matarla.**

 **So…¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Nueva magia, más revelaciones, ¡Más sorpresas!**

 **Por cierto, decidí darle forma a flor de loto a la falda de Fluttershy, pues esa flor significa "pureza".**

 **Dejen review, tengan una buena semana y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	26. Riendas de la Realidad

**Riendas de la Realidad**

Había un silencio rotundo dentro del auto en el que iban Bonbon y Lyra.

Tras recibir el mensaje de dejar la escuela, se precipitaron en irse. Aunque claro, Bonbon tuvo que tomarle de la muñeca a Lyra y guiarla, pues su amiga había entrado en cierto estado de ansiedad, pues en su intención de buscar a Applejack y Fluttershy, habían encontrado por su paso a estudiantes dando quejidos de dolor y ayuda, pues el fuego los había alcanzado.

-Hay que ayudarlos- había dicho Lyra sintiendo un repentino frío en todo su cuerpo al tener que ver los estragos y resultado del fuego.

-No tenemos tiempo. Ya vendrán a ayudarlos- le había contestado Bonbon apresurándole el paso con una indiferencia y despreocupación que molestó a Lyra, aunque no debía de sorprenderse.

Bonbon estaba entrenada para este tipo de situación. Para concentrarse en el objetivo marcado y no desviarse. Pero…hablaba de sus compañeros, de seres humanos gimoteando del ardor de su carne quemada, que sufrían. Y Bonbon parecía estar despreocupadamente tranquila, sin inmutarse ni expresarse compadecida o algo. El estómago de Lyra se revolvió ante la situación en la que estaba, sintiendo que fue un estorbo más que ayuda.

Hearstrings parpadeó para desviar su mirada del parabrisas y mirar a Bonbon. Usaba una bata de laboratorio que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Al menos era mejor que un mantel. No sabría decir que admiraba o perturbaba la serenidad y concentración de Bonbon, con su semblante enseriado y concentrado, sus ojos celestes fijos en el camino donde conducía ya en la carretera, muy lejos de la área urbana, pasando por las urbanizaciones privadas, acercándose al peaje para salir de la ciudad.

En serio se consideró un estorbo, ni siquiera para ayudarla a encontrar a Pinkie Pie.

También habían recibido el mensaje de comunicarse con Pinkie Pie, quien nunca contestó su celular. En cambio el de Sonata sí se pudo acceder, pero quien contestó fue Rain Shinning y les contó la mala noticia de su muerte. Cuando Bonbon preguntó por Pinkie, les dijo que se había metido por los callejones y no ha vuelto saber de ella.

Llegaron a la zona roja y ambas se condujeron hacia el callejón a un lado del prostíbulo indicado por Rain. Lyra trataba de adaptarse a toda esta situación, pero respingaba ante cualquier ruido o cosa que según ella, parecía moverse, teniendo que Bonbon de nuevo, tomarla de la mano y advertirle que no se separara de ella, cuando divisaron algunos metros más adelante un cuerpo caído.

Era Pinkie Pie.

Creían lo peor, pero sólo estaba inconsciente y al parecer también había despertado su magia.

Ahora, la fiestera estaba acostada largo a largo en la parte trasera del vehículo y se hallaban en camino donde…en realidad Lyra no estaba segura. Pues una vez pasado las urbanizaciones, Bonbon había atravesado el peaje y metido al desierto de la carretera, saliendo del límite de la ciudad. No se atrevía a preguntar, la dejó tranquila. Ella sabrá lo que hace.

-Yo…- rompió el silencio Lyra, haciendo que Bonbon la mire un momento de reojo para concentrar su mirada enfrente -…yo…tal vez no la conocía del todo pero…-cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. -…se veía tan dulce.

Bonbon sabía que se refería a Sonata.

-Lo sé- le contestó ella -. Se veía alguien…agradable- suspiró pestañeando un poco lento para ladear la cabeza encogiendo los hombros -. Al menos previo de morir hizo lo que mejor sabía.

-Bonbon…- regañó con un suave ceño, mirándola.

-Es cierto- sinceró ella.

-Pero lo dices de una manera tan…

-¿Qué?- le interrumpió cortante lanzándole una mirada.

-Fría- admitió para curvar las cejas -. Ella…fue asesinada, Bonbon. Apuñalada.

-La gente mata, Lyra- le dijo volviendo su vista enfrente -. La gente puede ser despiadada. La gente buena e inocente como esa chica muere a diario en manos de la crueldad del mundo. Es injusto, pero es la realidad. Acéptalo de una vez para salvarte.

Lyra podría sentirla cruda y hasta cierto grado, cruel por la frialdad de ver las cosas. Pero sabía que esa sólo era una parte de Bonbon, o más bien, Sweetie Drops. Una parte suya que era inevitable en ella y había que quererla por lo que es. ¿Cómo Lyra había aguantado tantos años una persona tan fría, intimidante y sí, agresiva y de un terrible humor? Porque

aunque no lo expresaba, cuando tienes la suerte de ser estimada por Sweetie, lo hace de manera intensa, comprometida e incondicional. Lo sabía cuando de manera rebelde, sus ojos expresaban todo lo que su voz, rostro y cuerpo no, haciendo un contraste bello la expresión de unas aguas calmadas que parecían sus ojos, entre la dureza de su gesto y posición. Porque sólo con esa persona, ella podría sonreírse de manera adorable, aunque durara escasos segundos. Aunque realmente su lado cretino le hacía enojar y ahí empezaban sus peleas, siendo la peor, la última que tuvieron, en el que le quitó el habla y le dio la ley del hielo por varios días. Era la primera vez que Lyra había adaptado esa reacción y ella mismo tragó su orgullo para recuperar a esa malhumorada pero también tierna y sensible chica que era Sweetie Drops. Había aprendido y asimilado muchas cosas sobre ella y todo lo que Drops daba sin tener que gritarlo o expresarlo cada minuto. Esparcía su calor a la manera que ella lo hacía, en sus ojos, en su presencia, en los detalles.

Lyra cambió por completo esa incomodidad que sentía hace un momento, por mirarla con los ojos suavizados, empezando a elevarse una sonrisa. Ya se lo había dicho antes, Lyra admiraba lo que era Sweetie Drops. Era una chica difícil, una cretina pero…era su cretina.

-Yo acepté esa realidad pero no para salvarme a mí, sino a ti- le contestó Lyra sonriéndose y acomodó su mano sobre la suya que reposaba sobre la palanca de cambios.

Sweetie Drops no movió ni un músculo, como siempre, manteniéndose seria, sin mucha expresión, pero sus ojos…

Los ojos celestes bajaron hacia donde sentía la delicada y cálida mano de Lyra mientras su cabeza desprendía el recuerdo de aquella amenaza de fuego queriendo salir de las manos de Sunset, cuando Lyra se interpuso interrumpiéndola al lanzarle un rayo, repentinamente transformada con un cuerno en su frente.

-Es cierto…- cayó en cuenta Bonbon suavizando un ceño para mirarla y ver a Lyra sonreírse más, al ver ese aún rostro duro, pero con al fin una sombra de calidez en sus ojos, aquella que le da seguridad -…me salvaste, Lyra.

-Una corriente salvando a la Agente Sweetie Drops- disfrutó decirle guiñándole un ojo.

-Nunca has sido una corriente…- le replicó -. Y tienes magia. No cuenta- se defendió con cierto buen humor despertado, sonriéndose cortamente pero tal como apareció descendió -. Tienes magia…- repitió sacudiendo la cabeza -. Debe haber una explicación para esto.

-Las Rainbooms podrán tener una idea… ¿Cierto?- comentó también enseriándose. -. De lo que está ocurriendo. Sobre Sunset…- resopló con un ceño, mirando el paisaje de la carretera. -. ¿Dónde vamos?

-Tú confía en mí, Lyra- musitó, sintiendo cómo pesaba una tonelada la mano que sentía de Lyra sobre la suya, con un hincón en el pecho.

-¿Qué tan terrible es si nos encuentran?- preguntó Lyra con hilo de voz.

-No lo harán, Lyra- fue empática, moviendo su mano que la tenía agarrada para ser ella que se la apretara. -. En donde vamos y deben estar las demás, es un escondite subterráneo con cavidades diseñadas como cuartos- hizo una pequeña pausa-. Era la guarida de un narcotraficante. Si no hacemos ni recibimos llamadas estamos a salvo para no ser detectadas- entrecerró los ojos -. El escondite está visiblemente escondido. Se encuentra detrás de un monte de pico alto, muy visible en la carretera.

-¿Y la Agencia no sabe de la existencia del escondite?

-No- contestó -. No porque lo deshabilitamos sin su supervisión.

-¿Deshabilitamos?

-Golden y yo- contestó dándole una mirada rápida -. Lyra, no conoces a Golden. Ella está…es más…tiene una….- buscaba palabras hasta resoplar resignada -…es mucho más precavida, para no decir obsesiva con este asunto que yo, ¿Sí? Ya ves que hasta lleva un arma a un baile escolar- suspiró -. Cuando sucedió lo del Baile de Otoño, y se efectuó el pacto de silencio, ella se rió como no tienes idea de la inocencia e incredulidad ciega de Las Rainbooms. De cierta manera no la culpo. Somos desconfiadas, creemos en muy pocas personas y ella, sabía que tarde o temprano, se iba a saber todo, y le di la razón. Así que lo primero que hicimos fue encontrar un lugar donde podrían estar a salvo en que caso de algo malo sucediera con respecto a su magia.

-¿Y…qué hicieron…?

La voz de Lyra salió más fina y frágil, escuchándose nerviosa, de nuevo. Sweetie bajó las cejas y le apartó la mano.

-Tu sabes lo que soy.

-Sweetie…- la llamó Lyra, con un nudo en la garganta.

-No hagas esto- le pidió con sequedad.

-Sweetie…-la volvió a llamar, sintiendo que le ardían los ojos, descomponiendo el rostro. No era idiota. Sabía…sabía lo que debió haber hecho para obtener ese escondite. Matar. Y su sangre se congeló y Lyra descompuso totalmente el rostro -. ¡¿Có-cómo…pudiste?!

-¡Tú sabes lo que soy, no te hagas la ilusa ahora y no entraré en detalles, ¿sí?!- levantó la voz desviando de golpe el auto de la carretera, empezándole a palpitar desquiciadamente el corazón -. Lo sabes desde hace tiempo. Debiste saber que me iba a manchar las manos. Si lo haré que sea por una buena causa.

-¡Bonbon!- reclamó con un gemido, tapándose los oídos mientras sentía escurrir las lágrimas al escucharla tan cínica, tan descorazonada.

-¿Qué creías, Lyra? En serio quiero saberlo, ¡¿Qué creías?!- exclamaba mientras sus cuerpos vibraban por la irregularidad del terreno de tierra y rocas, haciéndose paso, aumentando la velocidad, en serio sintiendo cómo sus nervios se tensaban en escuchar el llanto de Lyra, doliéndole desde lo más profundo -. ¿Qué creías?- volvió a preguntar con un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas pero aún, sin perder rostro que parecía tallado en piedra mientras seguía el llanto de su amiga. -. Lyra…no me hagas esto- salió su voz aguada entrecerrando los ojos sin perder la vista enfrente -. Lyra, ya perdí a Cherry por hacerla evitar este dolor, no lo hagas tú- decía entre unos repentinos gemidos de ansiedad que le asaltaban el habla -. Por favor. No me dejes. Por favor, por favor, papá.

¿Papá?

*Flashback*

" _-¡Mami!- saludó entusiasta un niña de nueve años, corriendo a prisa desde la entrada de la primaria hacia una mujer de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y piel crema._

 _-¡Bonbon! ¿Qué tal el Día del Niño?- preguntó muy alegre la mujer que se había acuclillado para rodear sus brazos a su pequeña mientras los otros niños salían asimismo corriendo, al igual que Bonbon, con una funda colorida llena de dulces y sorpresas por la fiesta que tuvieron por el Día del Niño._

 _-¡Sensacional! ¡Hubo teatro, juegos y dos piñatas!_ \- _celebró para quitarse la corona de plástico que llevaba en su cabeza y colocarla sobre la de su madre, que rió junto con ella._

 _-¿Dos?- sonrió mientras se ponía en pie y le tomaba de la mano hacia el auto estacionado a orillas de la calle -. Y a ti que te encantan las piñatas._

 _-¡Sí, mucho!_

 _-Bueno, sígueme contando camino a casa- incentivó mientras le abría la puerta del asiento trasero._

 _-¿Quieres que te enseñe mis regalos?- preguntó alzando la funda colorida._

 _-¡Claro que sí, cariño!_

 _Bonbon le sonrió con entusiasmo y se adentró al vehículo, sólo para desvanecer la sonrisa, más bien, todo el teatro que había hecho afuera. Floral Knitting se embarcó en la de conductor y cerró la puerta mientras se quitaba la corona de plástico de la cabeza y la lanzaba hacia atrás, cayendo debajo del asiento. La niña no se inmutó, sólo se agachó y tomó la corona entre sus manos con esa mirada seria y resignada mientras el vehículo avanzaba. Hubo un silencio muerto del auto. Ninguna se hablaba, en realidad, jamás se hablaban a menos que haya alguien desconocido enfrente para montar el teatro o sólo para indicar y acatar órdenes. Su madre no la quería. Eso lo tiene en cuenta desde…¡Desde siempre! Sólo fingía cariño e interés frente a los demás para mantener las apariencias y la "normalidad", pero una vez sola, apenas recordaba su existencia. Así que sentía un gran alivio de saber que su madre hoy se marchaba a trabajar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No sabía. A veces era sólo un día. Otros varios. Semanas. Una vez fueron tres meses. Pero al menos la casa se respiraba otros aires cuando ella no estaba, quedándose sola con la señora de servicio, una mujer a la que no se le permite hablar más de la cuenta de lo que sucede en casa y al tanto de lo que se dedicaban sus patrones._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bonbon salió por sí sola sin decir nada, colgando su funda de una mano y la corona de la otra._

 _-¡Feliz Día del Niño, muñeca!_

 _El corazón de la niña brilló ilusionado. Bonbon levantó la mirada y una enorme sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, que parecía acaparar toda su cara._

 _-¡Papá!- saludó con una enorme algarabía al ver al pie de la puerta de la casa a un hombre de piel café claro, ojos pardos y cabello castaño, que tenía tatuada una misma sonrisa que ella._

 _Bonbon corrió hacia él empezándose a reír tontamente, para llegar a sus brazos y cerrársele los ojos, oliendo su perfume._

 _-¡Llegaste, llegaste!- exclamaba._

 _-¡Llegué, llegué!- rió el hombre alzándola unos metros del suelo y sacudirla, besándole profundamente la mejilla de forma sonora para aumentar su risa pueril._

 _-¿Una semana?- se limitó en preguntar Floral caminando hacia la casa, mostrándose desinteresada de su regreso._

 _-También te extrañé, Ceño Fruncido- se burló para ganarse efectivamente, un tremendo ceño fruncido de quien era su esposa legalmente, pero no por amor. Él no le hizo caso y concentró su atención en su única hija, que aún lo miraba con aquella sonrisa._

 _Para bien o para mal, Sweetie había heredado muchas características físicas como carácter de su "esposa". Pero cómo la devoción hacia su pequeña provocaba que ignorara ese detalle. Le expandió de nuevo la sonrisa_

 _-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos afuera? Tú y yo- le sonrió para colocarle la corona -. La Princesa y su Rey, ¿Eh?_

 _-Sí- aprobó con delicadeza, para volverlo abrazar. -. Te extrañé mucho- murmuró apretándolo más fuerte._

 _-Y yo a ti, muñeca- coincidió sonriéndose, devolviéndole igual de cariñoso el abrazo para ponerla enfrente con una divertida sonrisa acusatoria -. Pero bueno, pues, ¿Qué no me vas a contar lo que has hecho? ¿Qué tal tu día?_

 _-Más o menos- sinceró mientras ambos caminaban de vuelta al auto, sacando él su propio juego de llaves del bolsillo-. Hubo teatro, juegos y… - hizo un gesto de asco -…dos piñatas._

 _-Jajajaja. Ya te imagino toda ceñuda asesinándolos con la mirada. Tú odias las piñatas._

 _-Los niños parecen animales- reclamó con molestia para risa de su padre, viendo adorable su ceño fruncido._

 _Tenía un carácter especial y temperamento fuerte, pero Dios…su padres la miraba como si fuera la niña más adorable y tierna del mundo y se desvivía comprándole vestidos, muñecas, moños, cualquier cursilería de niñas que bien le había contado, antes le asqueaba ver, quejándose de tanto rosa, pero ahora que le tocó ser padre de una, no podía evitar ver algo e imaginárselo puesto en su hija o ella jugando, porque era tan fría y preciosa, como una muñeca. Él se ponía con ella a hacer tiaras de cartón, acabando ambos llenos de brillantina rosa y él luciendo la tiara resignadamente, ya que la verdad ella no tenía a nadie con quien jugar. Su hija no estaba interesada en los niños, ni tenía una relación con su madre. Así que no, no le importaba dejarse manipular el cabello con pequeñas vinchas cuando pedía ella jugar a la peluquería o manipular muñecas con ella. Igual, eran momentos que realmente parecía disfrutar compartir con ella, porque eran prácticamente los únicos momentos que Sweetie realmente sonreía, reía, y parecía…sí, una niña normal como cualquier otra, pese las…clases adicionales que asistía por la Agencia._

 _-Ahm…¿Papá?- lo llamó un poco cohibida mientras él abría las puertas del auto -. Ahm…- trataba de decir algo, pero él ya sabía qué._

 _-¿En serio crees que te fallaría este año?- le preguntó -. Por supuesto que también te tengo un regalo por tu día._

 _-¿Sí?- no pudo ocultar su emoción, formándosele esos hoyuelos en sus cachetes._

 _-Claro que sí, muñeca- admitió elevando más la sonrisa con una mirada llena de cariño, pero mezclaba también cierta melancolía"._

Bonbon abrió enormemente los ojos, sintiendo que le cortaban la respiración, el habla, mientras sentía un tibio líquido salir de un ojo y frenó a raya, levantando una nube de polvo, sintiéndose que se ahogaba, doliéndole la cabeza, el pecho, el alma.

No escuchaba nada, solo un zumbido que parecía querer agujerarle el cráneo, sólo para sentir de golpe el delicado cuerpo de Lyra abrazándola, habiéndose abalanzado encima del de ella, rodeándole los brazos a su cuello mientras aún seguía llorando.

Bonbon subía y bajaba el pecho, aun sin poder salir del estado catatónico, respirando con violencia.

-Sweetie, Sweetie. No pasa nada. No me iré. Sweetie- la llamaba Lyra asustada, acunando su rostro para que la viera, viendo preocupada sus ojos celestes ausentes. -. Te lo juro. No me voy a ir.

-Te vas a ir…- habló con ausencia, pestañeando lento con sus ojos brillantes.

-No, no lo haré- le replicó enseguida, con mucha pena y urgencia -. No me iré. Te lo juro. Yo doy mi vida por ti. Te lo demostré esta noche. Te lo volvería a demostrar- exclamaba para volverla abrazar, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho mientras Bonbon jadeaba para cerrar los ojos.

" _-¿Ya te vas?- reclamó Sweetie, viendo a su padre terminando de empacar en su cuarto -. ¡Pero llegaste recién ayer!_

 _-Lo sé, querida. Lo sé- exclamó caminando hacia ella con su cara apenada y quedarse frente a la niña, que tenía un firme ceño entre sus cejas y sus labios abultados en un inevitable puchero que se le formó. Era como ver un cachorro enojado. Así de adorable la veía él y se le salió una sonrisa conmovida -. Pero debo ir a trabajar, tú sabes cómo es esto- le hacía entender mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa y le acariciaba a un lado de su cabeza -. Es la vida que elegimos- hizo uso de esa célebre frase entre los agentes._

 _Sweetie se lo quedó mirando, con una insoportable mezcla de frustración y tristeza carcomiéndole el pecho._

 _-¿Y cuándo me vas a elegir a mí?- preguntó con cierto reproche e hilo de voz y los ojos pardos de su padre se posaron fijos sobre los de ella, deteniendo en seco el gesto de cariño._

 _Nunca estaría segura, pero esa interrogación, afectó de algún modo a su padre, pues sus ojos se habían vidriado y cayó de rodillas para abrazarla con fuerza, aferrándose a ella._

 _-Tesoro…- farfulló con voz forzosa -…tú eres mi único destello de felicidad en mi vida. Te amo tanto, Sweetie. En serio, en serio lamento…- calló para apartarse y verla de frente mientras se le desbordaban unas lágrimas -…lamento no ser el padre que necesitas, que las cosas no puedan cambiar como quisiera, pero haría lo que fuese por ti. Haré lo que fuera por ti- insistía para volverla abrazar._

 _-Entonces…no me dejes…_

 _-Tú eres fuerte- se limitó en decirle mientras sus pequeños brazos trataban de envolverlo entero -, y debes seguir siendo fuerte._

 _Él se fue esa noche y tres días después, se notifica su muerte"._

Lyra sintió cómo unas manos la apartaban y levantó la mirada enseguida, para ver el rostro de Sweetie más recuperado, aunque sin perder ese semblante un poco ansioso mezclándose con su seriedad.

-Lo siento, perdí el control- habló la joven agente mientras sacudía la cabeza -. No sucederá de nuevo.

-Sweetie, yo…

-Está bien si me odias o me tengas miedo, Lyra. Si decides alejarte, dejarme- le interrumpió mirándola mientras volvía a encender el auto -. Soy fuerte. Igual, nada cambia lo que soy.

-Exacto- exclamó ella mientras volvían en marcha -. No va a cambiar nada entre nosotras por…-suspiró -…por tu trabajo.

-Cállate, Lyra- ordenó secamente lanzándole una mirada fría.

Porque ella ya sabía eso. Por su trabajo, nada iba a cambiar.

…

Las Rainbooms y Mistery Mint se encontraban en un espacio que funcionaba de sala, con muebles individuales y largos de color marrón. Habían entrado en un agujero que se camuflaba de la formación rocosa del monte alto ubicado afueras de la ciudad, a unos kilómetros alejados de la carretera.

Golden las mandó a deambular por el escondite por sí solas mientras llevaba con urgencia a atender a Cherry y Trixie. El lugar estaba en tinieblas, por lo que Mistery invocó su cuerno para iluminar el lugar.

El sitio era una construcción sistemática de túneles, cuevas y bóvedas subterráneas en donde esconderse. Había pequeñas formación de cuevas que funcionaban como cuartos, encontrando en ellas bolsas de dormir y lámparas que funcionaban con aceite, pudiendo colgarlas en ganchos que encontraron en las paredes y así mantener el lugar iluminado. Más adelante hallaron unas bóvedas con comidas no perecibles y botellones de agua. Al fondo encontraron un canal de agua y sentían una corriente de aire que provenía de afuera, por unos agujeros que funcionaban como ventilaciones en la parte superior del escondite. Tenía el lugar al menos tres metros de altura y de ancho, ciento de metros también, generosamente espacioso.

Tenían preguntas por hacerle a Golden sobre el lugar, pero la pelinaranja había mandado fuera a todas mientras se había llevado a Cherry en un cuarto rocoso en donde había una camilla y gabinetes de puerta de vidrios con medicinas, acondicionado para curaciones, lo que hacía sorprender a todas lo buen equipado y prevenido que ya estaba el lugar quién sabe por cuánto tiempo manteniéndolo.

Ya traspasaban de la medianoche, pero estaban bien despiertas y alertas, mirándose unas a otras.

-¿Y ahora…qué?- preguntó Rainbow Dash hacia las demás -. ¿Nos convertiremos en mujeres topo por el resto de nuestra vida?

-Claro que no- replicó Rarity con un gesto molesto por su comentario para resoplar -. Debemos analizar con calma la situación.

-Pues uno de las cosas que sería bueno saber es por qué Cherry y yo tenemos magia- intervino Mistery soltando una sonrisa irónica -. En serio. ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras con ustedes? No me malentiendan, somos buenas compañeras pero, no somos tan unidas.

-Tal vez no necesariamente tiene que ver con nosotras, ¿no?- preguntó Fluttershy haciendo que las demás la miren con atención. La pelirosada se aclaró la garganta un poco cohibida por los tantos ojos encima pero aún así, siguió hablando -. Digo…cuando Moon White estuvo teorizando sobre la magia de aquí, él pensó que no éramos las únicas con magia, ¿Recuerdan?

-Cielos, es cierto- exclamó Applejack suavizando un ceño con la mirada hacia algún lado. A un recuerdo.

*Flasback*

 _-"Dulzura, ¿Estás bien?- había preguntado Applejack acuclillándose cuando Moon White se dejó resbalar en la pared para sentarse en el suelo y sujetarse la cabeza tras hacer el recorrido en la escuela._

 _-Hay demasiada magia aquí- exclamó ignorando su pregunta y mirarlas. -. Sinceramente creo, que no son las únicas con magia dormida._

 _-Pero…_

 _-La prueba es Trixie- dijo mirando a la ilusionista -. La tuvo y despertó. La magia deambula activa como energía por la escuela y eso podría haber afectado a algunos alumnos, o maestros, o a todos, no lo sé, pero las probabilidades son altas._

 _-¿Entonces tu teoría que despertará en la ciudad…?- decía Fluttershy._

 _-Si la magia está estancada aquí…dudo si en la ciudad, pero sí en aquellos que han estado muy de cerca con esta magia- suspiró pensativo, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza dejándola en alta -. Esta magia es una neófita y se está adaptando con lo que encuentre, muy susceptible al cambio. Sin embargo, si se queda aquí, es porque algo de esta escuela la mantiene porque si no, se habría extendido fuera de esta y no es así. La amistad de los alumnos es lo que mantiene la magia aquí- concluyó la idea -. Ese ambiente de armonía es un magnetismo para la magia…pues proviene de la magia de la amistad que emanaron ustedes una vez que se activó la corona._

 _-Eso…tiene sentido…- pensó Applejack"._

-Eso realmente tiene sentido- se dijo a sí misma la vaquera para asentarse al presente y mirar a todas, con especial atención en Mistery -. Tienes razón. No tienes nada qué ver con nosotras, pero sí con Cherry.

-¿Qué?- parpadeó confundida.

-La amistad que se tienen Cherry y tú es muy fuerte, y eso atrajo la magia contenida en la escuela y parte de ella se depositó tanto en ti como en Crash, y se despertó cuando se vieron en peligro una de la otra. Lo mismo pasó con Lyra cuando Sunset amenazaba a Bonbon- deducía sacudiendo la cabeza paseando la mirada en las demás -. ¿No lo entienden? Moon White dijo que esa magia desprendida de la corona era neófita y adaptable. No salía de la escuela…

-…por la amistad del alumnado- completó Rarity, empezando verle sentido.

-Y la amistad es un magnetismo para esa magia- decía Fluttershy. -. Y así como se depositó en Trixie por su amistad con Sunset, lo mismo hizo con Cherry, Mistery y Lyra. Quien sabe si sigue dormida en alguien más.

-Las contrapartes de Mistery y Lyra deben ser un unicornio- dijo Rainbow, mirando a la pelimorada que cabeceaba de una Rainboom a otra por lo que disparaban deducciones -. Y la de Cherry un pegaso- sonrió -. ¡Cool! Otra pegaso.

-¿Cool? ¡¿Cool?!- ironizó Mint sacudiendo la cabeza para ponerse en pie y cerrar los ojos e invocar su cuerno -. Puedo…sacar un cuerno en mi frente…¡Un cuerno! ¡Disparo rayos, hago campo de fuerza! ¡Peleé con Applejack y enfrenté a unos policías!- se quedó callada para parpadear -. Demonios…eso sí es cool- sacudió la cabeza - ¡Pero ustedes entiendan! Por esa magia herí a un oficial, por tener magia ahora creerán que soy un peligro como Sunset Shimmer y debo estar oculta bajo tierra.

-No estás sola en esto, Mistery- dijo con calma Rarity poniéndose de pie y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro con un suave ceño comprensible -. Todas aquí sabemos el grado de la complicación en la que estamos.

-Ahora mientras estamos aquí, quién sabe dónde o qué estará haciendo Sunset- exclamó Applejack pasándose una mano a la frente -. Realmente la perdimos.

-Pero esa no es nuestra Sunset- intervino una voz, viendo a Trixie Lulamoon salir del cuarto donde estaba siendo atendida Cherry, con su mano quemada ya curada y vendada -. En serio…- agregó negando con la cabeza -…Trixie no se traga de que Sunset Shimmer haya hecho lo que hizo. Esa magia la atrapó y debemos salvarla- decía mientras caminaba hacia ellas para sentarse en uno de los muebles individuales -. Para el final de la noche Sunset no estaba del todo bien. De seguro bajó la guardia por tener que regresar a Equestria y volvernos a dejar y esa magia se aprovechó de su dolor y la atrapó- se sentó en el mueble con esa mirada seria y intrépida -. Debemos recuperarla. Pues unidas con esa nueva magia despertada ya no nos tomará desprevenidas.

-¿Pero cómo?- dudó Fluttershy con frustración -. La única que nos daría pista de qué hacer es Twilight Sparkle y…- descompuso el rostro de preocupación -…no sabemos dónde está ni qué pasó con ella.

-Pues tal parece no podemos depender de ella en esta ocasión- se aventuró a decir Trixie -. Nos toca salvarla a ella también. Devolverle el favor. Y lo haremos si encontramos primero a Sunset. Si antes pudieron hacerle volver en sí cuando me fui a Inglaterra, podemos hacerlo de nuevo, pero requiriendo medidas más extremas. Nuestra Sunset está por allí en algún lado y debemos hacerla salir. Sunset no es la enemiga, sino la magia que controla su cuerpo.

-Admiro mucho tu determinación- sinceró Mistery -. ¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrar a Sunset aquí enterradas bajo un monte de casi dos mil metros?

-¡Si me esperan unos minutos…!- escucharon la voz de Golden desde el otro lado de la sala -¡…puedo contestar esa pregunta!

-Rayos, esta chica está en todas, ¿no?- comentó Rainbow Dash a las demás, haciendo que Applejack se quedara mirando la entrada del cuarto donde estaba Golden.

-Demasiado…

…

" _Sintió unos brazos rodearla, cargándola. Sintió extraño, empezando a removerse entre esos brazos, escuchando las sigilosas pisadas y ese suave ronquido del resto de niñas que compartía el cuarto. Parpadeaba rápidamente, apunto de reclamar por qué se la llevaban en la madrugada. Pero no pudo, porque un olor delicioso, como a flores, emanaba la persona que la cargaba. Un olor suave, dulce, que le recordaría a los jardines que suele esconderse para jugar con el resto de huérfanas. Pero no pudo disfrutar de ese perfumen por mucho tiempo, pues empezó a caer en un repentino pesado sueño, dejándose cargar, rendida entre sus brazos._

 _Cuando despertó, su cuerpo estaba pesado, no colaboraba muy bien con ella. Quería estirarse y bostezar a la vez como solía hacerlo, pero muy difícilmente podía mover sus extremidades, sintiendo un hormigueo como cuando se te duerme el cuerpo, y es eso lo que sentía. Fue tan extraño sentirse así y cuando abrió los ojos, aspiró asustada, pues veía borroso. Quería emitir algo en su boca, pero su garganta la sentía como hinchada, impidiéndole hablar. Se estaba asustando. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Se estaba muriendo o qué? Era lo que su infantil mente la hacía pensar. Su corazón empezó a latir frenético, esperando con desesperación a que su cuerpo reaccionara con normalidad mientras trataba de salir de la cama, arrastrándose hasta hacerse caer al suelo. Ni siquiera sentía que usaba la pijama de pantalones largos y camiseta sin mangas, al percibir que estaba más bien con una bata. ¿Le cambiaron de ropa? ¿La vieron desnuda? ¿Quién? Empezaba arrastrarse por el suelo, sintiéndolo muy frío y liso, como el suelo de mármol del lobby principal del orfanato y donde traviesamente, con otras niñas, se escapaban bajo su liderazgo muy tarde en la noche, e iban allí con medias para patinar entre sus mezclas de risas. Pero en estos momentos, no le parecía divertido ni tenía ganas de jugar. La verdad, ya dudaba que estuviera en el orfanato y se asustó mucho, aún más cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y pasos. La agarraron enseguida para devolverla a la cama._

 _Trató de zafarse pero su cuerpo era muy torpe todavía. Solo veía un par de siluetas, reconociendo una de mujer y otra de hombre. Hablaban entre sí pero no entendía lo que decían. Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Estaba mareada, confundida, asustada. Quería volver donde sus amigas, a bajar en carrera por las escaleras al comedor a desayunar. Era miércoles, servían esa gelatina de fresa que tanto peleaba por alcanzar y apostaba en diferentes grupos de niñas en mesas del Comedor, adivinanzas o acertijos, que si no resolvían correctamente, ellas debían entregar su porción de gelatina. Nunca adivinaban. También solía ser una mentirosa piadosa para salirse con la suya, de alguna pueril jugarreta. "Eres una listilla" le decía una de las cuidadoras, en serio mostrando admiración por su mente tan ágil y sabida "pero ten cuidado. A nadie le gusta a la gente manipuladora"._

 _Respingó al sentir algo filoso enterrarse en su antebrazo y cómo enseguida, su visión era buena y podía mover su cuerpo, viendo con sus ojos enormemente abiertos, al par de desconocidos frente a ella, sentándose agitada en la cama, viendo que estaba en un cuarto individual, blanco, con un ropero, escritorio y otra puerta que debía ser el baño, pulcramente limpio y organizado._

 _-¿Dón-dónde estoy?- titubeó nerviosa, regresando su mirada en ellos._

 _-Felicidades, pequeña- le sonrió la mujer, pero nada amable ni cariñosa, sino más bien con cinismo -. Tienes el sueño de todo huérfano; has sido adoptada._

 _La niña se la quedó mirando, escéptica, pasando su mirada en ella y luego al hombre._

 _-¿Q-qué? ¿U-ustedes…son mis padres?- preguntó entre titubeos, incrédula -. ¿M-me adoptaron?_

 _-No- contestó el hombre, haciendo que lo mire de inmediato, a esos claros ojos azules mirarla con cierto grado de entusiasmo, incomodándola más -. No somos tus padres. Nunca tuviste padres ni familia y así te quedarás. La Agencia te adoptó. Así que más vale que colabores porque eres propiedad de la Agencia de Seguridad Secreta ahora"._

-Cuando dijiste que a dónde íbamos me iban a curar…- fue la voz que le interrumpió el ensimismamiento de Golden Harvest, que había tenido la mirada perdida hacia donde desechó unos guantes de látex manchados de sangre-…no pensé a que te referías que tú serías quien me iba a atender. Considerando que apenas tendrás los diecisiete para esto.

-Pues…- respondió ella, levantando una ceja aun con una mirada ausente -…es saber curarte o morir. Nosotros en una misión no tenemos tiempo de…ir a un hospital. Así que, opciones no hay muchas.

La pelinaranja sonrió cortamente y le dio la cara hacia donde Cherry estaba sentada, en una camilla con su ala ya curada, al igual que el roce de su pierna donde pasó una bala, en cuarto cerrado abovedado, rocoso. Cherry le mantuvo un momento la mirada pero entonces la desvió por la incómoda que sintió su respuesta. Negó con la cabeza para mirar hacia a un lado de una manera cohibida pero amarga a la vez, hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Pues…de todos modos gracias, Carrot...- sacudió la cabeza -. Golden- se corrigió deprisa con cierta amargura.

Golden encontró algo adorable en su expresión y lenguaje corporal. En realidad, tener que darle cuidado le hizo sentir una mezcla cálida de satisfacción, curándola con delicadeza y muy amable, por un momento mostrando ese lado dulce y preocupada hacia los demás.

Si otra hubiera sido su vida, le habría gustado ser doctora. Pero no estaba en el plan. No en el destino que tenía escrito.

-"Carrot", "Golden". Dime como se te plazca, respondo a ambos muy bien- dijo sin lograr que levantara la cabeza de nuevo, aun pudiendo sentir esa incomodidad en ella. Resopló. -. ¿Ya se pasó la anestesia?- le preguntó, señalando con su barbilla su ala. Cherry sólo negó con la cabeza. -. ¿Vamos a pasar así toda la noche? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo o qué?- reclamó aburrida cruzándose de brazos.

-No es eso…- sinceró con voz baja -…sólo…aún estoy esperando despertar- lanzó un suspiro cerrando los ojos -. Quiero en serio despertar y que nada de esto…sea real.

-Pues lo es- le contestó al ras de manera cortante llevándose las manos a la cintura, mostrándose de nuevo con una actitud arisca -. Aterriza. Es la verdad.

-Pues esta verdad hace que todo lo demás sea una mentira- farfulló con amargura dándole la cara al fin con semblante más duro. Golden dejó caer los hombros.

-¿Hablas de Sweetie Drops?- preguntó, lo que hizo que Cherry tirara una sonrisa seca.

-Sweetie Drops- repitió sacudiendo la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, con la mirada hacia algún lado. -. De ella, de mí, de ti, de las demás, del resto. De todo. Yo…- no alcanzó a completar para lanzar otro suspiro más, con sus ojos dorados hundidos en pensamientos enredados que trataba con esfuerzo verle algún sentido.

Esa mirada en Cherry fue lo que le hizo retroceder en el tiempo. Sus ojos eran ausentes, desvariados, tratando de buscar algo a su alrededor sin encontrarlo nunca. Estaba confundida, ansiosa y sí, aún temerosa.

Habrían pasado unos diez años cuando aquella niña encorvada de intimidación y miedo, cruzaba los fríos pasillos con otros niños igual que ella. Algunos que no vio nunca más después y aquella pareja de agentes decía que fueron "desechados".

Asistía a unas clases en el mismo edificio donde dormía, que explicaban el tipo de vida en que estaban. El real. Les enseñaría lo que era el mundo real y lo que estaba afuera, era una simple fachada donde la gente era ignorante de aceptar las realidades del mundo que vivían, preocupándose solo en el sistema de estilo de vida regida en su sociedad. Ellos estaban ahí, porque eran únicos y especiales a sus maneras. No sabía cómo, pero sabían muchas cosas de ella, hasta los juegos que hacía para ganar apuestas, diciendo que pulirían esa "joya en bruto" que tenía. Fue cuando llegó a la pubertad cuando empezó el martirio de los entrenamientos físicos, pasando de la teoría a al práctica.

Golden lanzó un suspiro desde el fondo de su alma, mirándose frente a un gabinete de puerta transparente viendo su reflejo, como taladrándose el rostro, tratando de encontrar la mirada de esa niña, esa mirada que tenía Cherry, esa mirada que además de temor e incierto, era una llena de inocencia, de esperanza, de incredulidad, ansiosa pues no veía la hora para despertar.

Pero sólo se encontró con ese rostro serio, esos ojos verdes tiesos camuflando de manera inconscientes, malacostumbrados a ocultar toda esa marea de sentimientos, ensimismados en recordar aquellos días. Aquellas pesadillas. Aquel dolor. Un dolor que se había acostumbrado y que a larga, adaptó y resignó la vida que eligió, porque sí, era una elección. Era quedarse o atenerse a una incierta consecuencia. Sí, opciones no habían muchas ni la mejor. Pero las había. Y lo que había elegido era un placer en la que debió aprender a disfrutar y, cuando es lo único que conoces, no tienes nada qué perder. Desvió la mirada y caminó hacia la peliverde.

-Nosotras terminamos aquí- le dijo para quedar frente a ella y apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla, provocando que Cherry le mirara, encontrándose con una sonrisa tranquila -. Lo que Drops vivió contigo fue real, Cherry. Discúlpala sino supo quererte. En serio lo intentó- le entrecerró los ojos poniéndose más seria y melancólica -. En serio intentó tener un poco de esa felicidad- le suspiró -. No la culpes.

Cherry se la quedó mirando con ese ceño suavizado, en escrutinio. Golden le tendió las manos y la ayudó a bajarse de la alta camilla, cojeando un poco por la herida de su pierna y reunirse con las demás.

Atravesaron un angosto pasillo, en dirección a la sala principal, pudiendo escuchar la conversación que llevaban las chicas, principalmente las integrantes de Las Rainbooms, estando sentadas todas.

Apenas la vieron integrarse con ellas, se interrumpieron para curiosear el vendaje de la ala de Cherry.

Mistery, que estaba sentada entre Fluttershy y Rarity se puso en pie para recibir a Cherry, pero tenía una cara incomodada mientras le sujetaba del otro lado del brazo.

-A esto me refiero- dijo la pelimorada, continuando la conversación que llevaban para levantar la mirada hacia las demás -. Tenemos magia, pero eso no nos prepara para enfrentar lo que nos amenaza. Ni a Sunset, ni los propios humanos. Hicimos un plan que no funcionó frente a los policías y sólo empeoró las cosas.

-Déjame llegar, ¿Sí?- se quejó Cherry con un ceño, mirándola -. Tal vez mi idea no funcionó, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento de pánico. No escuché que tú o Applejack dieran un mejor plan.

-No te acuso nada. Sólo quiero llegar a un punto. Teníamos miedo- le dijo Mistery -. Miedo porque no somos heroínas. Al menos yo no- decía recorriendo la mirada de las demás -. Y creo que ustedes tampoco si la situación se les fue de las manos, porque no sabían qué hacer.

-Ahora estamos escondidas, ¿Qué? ¿Prófugas de la Ley?- preguntó Applejack para resoplar y mirar con seriedad hacia Golden, que ya la miraba con tranquilidad y de brazos cruzados, de alguna manera enojando a la vaquera esa serenidad confiada de la pelinaranja -. En serio, ¿Qué tan terriblemente sospechoso es que nos fugamos? ¿Creerán con mayor razón que somos una amenaza?

-Dios, ¿Estás en tus días, Manzanas?- se quejó rodando los ojos mientras Applejack hacía un gesto de fastidio.

-Golden, no es momento para tus comen…

-Tenemos un radio- le interrumpió Golden ignorando su comentario y preguntas, desviándole la mirada para dirigirse a las demás mientras caminaba hacia ellas, dejando a la rubia con un ceño de reproche y frustración por su grosería -. El radio intercepta la comunicación de la Sala de Control de la Agencia. Estarán al tanto de otra aparición o ataque de Sunset que pasará directo a los Agentes que se comunicarán a través de la Sala de Control. El radio receptará la información y sabremos a dónde está.

-¿Y de dónde sacas esas cosas?- dudó Rarity.

-Limítate en saber en lo que debes saber- contestó con sequedad, haciendo a la modista fruncir el ceño.

-Grosera...-masculló molesta.

-¿Y a dónde está ese famoso radio?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Está colocado afueras del monte- contestó para colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y dejar ver un audífono inalámbrico-. Mientras hablamos estoy dividiendo mi atención oyendo en tiempo real lo que están comunicando. Ellos ya están al tanto de lo que ha sucedido en la escuela, tomando información de los alumnos, hasta de la propia Directora Celestia y Subdirectora Luna. Lo están haciendo Agentes que se hacen pasar por oficiales y detectives- las miró por un momento -. Hay heridos, y hasta ahora cinco muertos confirmados.

Los rostros de las chicas se palidecieron. Fluttershy se llevó ambas manos a la boca con un resuello, ya lista para ponerse a llorar mientras algunas se intercambiaban miradas.

-No es necesario decir que esto es grave- continuó Golden paseando su mirada en el silencio que guardaban todas -. Ya están categorizadas como un peligro para la sociedad. Están testiguando en contra de las chicas con magia. Ya son una realidad. Van acaparar los medios y van a levantar el miedo de la ciudad. Así que como le dije a Cherry- agregó mirando a la peliverde, sentada con sus cejas profundamente curvadas, mirándola al escuchar que la nombró -. Esto es real. Despierten. No tenemos tiempo para entrar en pánico. Está prohibido ahora sí actuar sin pensar. Las tomaron desprevenidas esta noche pero ya no. Esto es diferente a las otras situaciones mágicas que se han enfrentado. No es cuestión de estar juntas y disparar rayos y luces invocando amistad- entrecerró los ojos -. Tal vez no sepa de magia, ni cómo funciona, pero lo que sí sé, es que como ha despertado ahora como dicen, es porque van a tener que defenderse- expandió sus brazos con obviedad -. Van a tener pelear.

-Tal vez ustedes arreglen la violencia con más violencia- habló Trixie a la vez que se ponía en pie, mirando a Golden con un ceño firme -. Pero nosotras no buscaremos lastimar a nadie.

-Pero Sunset sí- obvió.

-¡Sunset no!- corrigió enojada -. Sunset es una víctima más- dijo para que Golden ampliara una sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza para alimentar su enojo, concentrando más su ceño -. Es en serio. Tú no sabes nada de ella. No como nosotras, como yo. Tal como dijiste, no sabes nada de magia ni cómo funciona, no sabes de amistad si andas por allí mintiendo a todos con un falso personaje, así que no puedes decirnos qué hacer y sentir que tienes la razón y la última palabra cuando no es así.

-¿Qué no sé de amistad?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza -. ¿Arriesgaría mi vida ocultando a las más buscadas de la historia de la Agencia sino lo supiera?- preguntó -. ¿Acaso no entienden? ¡Esto es grave para Drops y para mí también! Ocultamos información a la Agencia de sucesos mágicos que ocurrieron en nuestras narices. No sólo ustedes están siendo buscadas sino también nosotras porque somos traidoras. Traicionamos a la Agencia al no revelar su secreto. Traicionamos a la Agencia al ayudarlas escapar. La seguimos traicionando al ocultarlas y más aún, revelando toda su organización para defendernos de ellos. ¿Y todo por qué, eh? ¿Porque nos da la gana? ¿Por qué no sabemos pintarnos las uñas entre sí para llamar amistad?- ironizó con una sonrisa sarcástica. -. ¡Pues tenemos nuestra manera de mostrarla aunque no les agrade cómo! - agregó sin evitar dar una mirada rápida hacia Applejack, al sentir el calor de su mirada, una fija y analítica, sólo para que la pelinaranja cerrara los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza y se llevaba una mano a la oreja, presionando el auricular -. Esperemos a Drops con Lyra, Pinkie Pie y Sonata para seguir hablando- resopló para darse la vuelta hacia el pasillo estrecho que llevaba al resto de cavidades.

Las siete chicas se enmudecieron, dejando ese silencio entre las sombras que hacía la luz de las lámparas que colgaban en las paredes.

-Demonios…- farfulló Rainbow mirando a las demás, rompiendo el silencio -…la psicópata tiene razón…

-No le digas así- le corrigió Applejack con voz neutra.

-Sólo digo lo que tú decías - le dijo la peliarcoiris y Applejack le suavizó un ceño dándole la cara-. Pues tú tenías razón todo este tiempo. De que "Carrot top"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos -…era una farsa y loca- suspiró poniéndose más seria -. Esta chica completamente diferente a la compañera que conocíamos, que ahora dice llamarse Golden Harvest es…no sé quién es y me pone un poco nerviosa, pero nos está ayudando poniendo en riesgo su propio pellejo con Bon…Sweetie Drops- concluyó viendo las miradas pensativas del resto de chicas.

 _-"Pero aún no sé quién eres- le había dicho la rubia en el baile de esta noche tras hacerlas escupir que le gustaba Thunderlane._

 _-Una amiga- se divirtió Carrot con esa sonrisa a un lado -. Sólo…una amiga que no pediste y ni quieres"._

Applejack parpadeó varias veces ante el recuerdo, para ponerse de pie y caminar donde desapareció Golden, perdiéndose de la vista de las demás, asomándose en las cavidades para encontrarla cuando adentrándose más, sintió que era empujada con violencia, arrojada contra la pared de roca con algo presionarse con fuerza sobre su cuello.

Era un pie que se empujaba contra su garganta, cortándole de hecho la respiración y sintiendo como se enrojecía el rostro hasta las orejas al detener la circulación de la sangre, dando imperceptibles quejidos, mirando aquellos ojos verdes fríos y lisos, mirándola con un ceño mientras sus cejas se levantaban acusatoriamente.

-Dios, Manzanas, te van a matar- comentó Golden como quien no quiere la cosa con un pequeño ceño, manteniendo su pierna estirada hacia arriba, aun con su pie en el cuello de la rubia presionándola contra el muro, viéndola cómo levantaba sus manos y rodeaba su tobillo de manera inútil para sacar su pie, mientras sus ojos se vidriaban no porque quería llorar, sino que era un reflejo de su cuerpo ante la obstrucción de aire, sintiéndose ya mareada con la sangre acumulada en la cabeza. Golden hizo una mueca de inocencia -. Ooops. No queremos que la falta de oxígeno de tu cerebro te deje inconsciente- exclamó para soltar el pie abruptamente y Applejack cayera de rodillas al suelo haciendo entrar con violencia el aire por su nariz, sintiendo sus pulmones contrayéndose con fuerza -…no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con eso- sonrió cortamente -. ¿Sabes? Si hundía mi tobillo y lo levantaba con fuerza así de ¡bop!- se divirtió decir con una sonrisa -. Te separaba la vértebra cervical y te morías- suspiró mientras el rostro de la rubia deshacía ese color rojizo, acariciándose el cuello que le latía de dolor -. Eres predecible. Sabía que vendrías tras de mí a fisgonear de mi vida pero te adelanto que eso no te importa, Manzanas- le entrecerró los ojos al verla abrir y cerrar los ojos moviendo bastante la boca con unas arcadas -. Sí, normalmente causa mareos ¿Vas a vomitar? Asco. No lo hagas en mi presencia.

-¡Estás loca!- se quejó con un profundo ceño y voz rasposa, pudiendo al fin forzar su voz para hablar con una mirada colérica sobre ella -. ¡No era necesario atacarme así!

-No seas estúpida, claro que era necesario- le replicó arrugándole la frente -. Si van a salir a patearle el trasero a Sunset, lo harán esperando que ésta y otras técnicas más la sorprendan si se interponen la Agencia en su camino. Tienes magia y eres de por sí fuerte sin ella, pero nada de eso sirve si no eres ágil, alerta, atenta. Son puntos frágiles. Pero no te preocupes, es algo que Drops y yo les enseñaremos- le dijo para estirarle una mano para hacerla levantar. Applejack le mantuvo el ceño y la mirada enojada, con su pecho aun subiendo y bajando de más, desconfiada, pero le dio la mano, sólo para que Golden se la doblara pero Appejack veía venir algún otro ataque y levantó el puño con la otra, sin embargo, el reflejo de Golden se lo hizo esquivar, tomarle el puño con la mano libre y la hizo voltear, haciendo de esposas sus manos en sus muñecas en una posición dolorosa e incómoda, para hablarle a un lado del rostro teniéndola de espaldas-. Eso. Sé desconfiada, defiéndete y no temas. No te límites como lo hiciste cuando atacaste a los demás en la escuela- acercó más sus labios a su oreja -. A Thunderlane- tentó maliciosa con una sonrisa al sentir que se tensaba -. Sí, como contaron en el auto, realmente lo dejaste malherido- lamentó con una hipócrita inocencia -. Ya lo imagino, su piel joven, llena de cicatrices largas, marcado en manos de la chica que desvivía mirándola de lejos y ella lo ignoraba porque era muy torpe para aceptar sus sentimientos- decía para escuchar un gruñido de la rubia que se empezó a mover violenta para zafarse pero Golden simplemente movió sus muñecas de la incómoda posición, haciéndole dar un quejido de dolor y le pateó detrás de la rodilla para hacerle perder el equilibrio y la empujó al suelo, obligándola a caer arrodillada mientras le colocaba un pie en su espalda y le estiró los brazos hacia atrás, para dejarla arqueada y su rostro quedara hacia arriba, para que la mirara -. ¿Ves la defensa que tienes a tu disposición con esa nueva magia?- continuó su diálogo como si nada -. Así debes de defender a los tuyos, no te limites como conmigo, así que quiero que recuerdes cómo lastimabas hasta enterrarle, arrancarle la piel y manchar su ropa de sangre al chico que quieres cuando eso suceda- agregó para ver cómo Applejack le profundizaba el ceño y resplandecía, transformándose con ese traje verde y sus lianas espinudas apareciendo, estirándose las seis para moverse hacia atrás y enrollar a Golden con ellas, levantarse de golpe y ladear su cuerpo para lanzarla contra la rocosa pared y volverla agarrar con dos lianas enrollando cada una sus brazos, inmovilizándola y traerla hacia sí con fuerza, con las cuatro lianas libres apuntando sobre ella en amenaza.

Golden resistió el dolor de las espinas enterrarse en su cuerpo y el impacto contra la pared de piedra, para ver sin inmutarse los ojos verdes vidriosos de Applejack, con una respiración agitada y el rostro completamente duro.

-Bien. Aprendes rápido- aprobó manteniendo su seriedad -. Pero no olvides los piernas, la cabeza. No subestimes ninguna parte del cuerpo porque técnicas hay muchas. Siempre nos has defendido con tu magia y tendrás que hacerlo más que nunca ahora. Mírala como ha despertado en ustedes, en defensa, en pelea. Sí, tal vez Trixie tenga algo de razón. Ustedes sabrán más de amistad que Drops y yo, pero también sabemos más que ustedes de otras- agregó para suavizar un poco la mirada -. Manzanas, el mundo no nos dan muchas opciones. Personas como tú tienen que sobrevivir, para que haya menos personas como yo.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio, sin hacer preguntas, no le daría respuesta, al menos no ahora. Se limitó en desviar la mirada ceñuda y soltarla.

-Te ayudo a curarte- ofreció regulando su respiración y calmando su ánimo mientras deshacía su transformación.

-Neh. Me hiciste rasguños a comparación de mi entrenamiento y puedo hacerlo sola. Mejor te ofrezco un masaje de cuello- respondió encogiéndose los hombros mirando los pequeños orificios brotando sangre de sus brazos y sintiendo las marcas que tendría en el resto del cuerpo por ser sujetada con fuerza por las lianas -. Aun así te limitaste- se quejó -, pudiste…

-Tuve misericordia de ti- aclaró con una sonrisa ladina, ablandando su rostro. -. Descuida, es algo que también aprenderás con nosotras.

Golden alzó la mirada a ella, con una ceja levantada, encontrando ese rostro amable, con una corta sonrisa de lado y semblante de seguridad, amistoso y hasta comprensivo, cosa que le hizo incomodar, pero Golden sólo soltó una sola risa seca moviendo su quijada de un lado a otro bajando la mirada con un suspiro.

-Créeme, aprendí mucho de ti mientras te espiaba…- exclamó dándose la vuelta hacia el cuarto de curaciones para pasarse algún algodón con alcohol. Applejack torció el gesto.

-¿Me espiaste?- preguntó con incredulidad y sorpresa, haciendo colorear el humor de Golden, con esa petulancia.

-No te sientas especial. Espío al alumnado desde hace cuatro años- le dijo dándole la cara con una sonrisa divertida de verle su boca desencajada, encontrando la manera de molestarla -. Así me enamoré de nuestro Thunderlane.

-¡¿Cómo que "nuestro"?!- se quejó frunciendo el ceño endureciendo el rostro mientras Golden se reía de ella ingresando al cuarto.

…

Bonbon conducía unos veinte minutos más fuera de la carretera. Lyra miró su alrededor, encontrándose con maleza, dunas, formaciones de rocas que rodeaban la alta loma que estaban rodeando. No se habían intercambiado palabra desde hace un buen rato cuando escucharon el sonido del asiento de atrás que las hizo agudizar los oídos.

Lyra movió su cabeza para calmar a Pinkie Pie si se confundiera en verse dentro del auto, pero abrió los ojos enormemente cuando vio un flecha rosa apuntándola con una Pinkie Pie inexpresiva, con su cabello lacio cubriendo buena parte de su rostro pero sus ojos azules, estaban opacos y fríos.

Sin decir nada, Lyra cerró los ojos y pujó, para hacer aparecer su cuerno y pensando en protección como dentro del gimnasio, invocó un domo que la protegió tanto a ella como a Bonbon, quien alzó la cabeza confundida al verse dentro del lomo cuando por el retrovisor vio la sombría apariencia de Pinkie que disparó la flecha que no logró atravesar el domo pero haciendo aparecer…

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- reclamó Bonbon frenando el auto al ver unas criaturas abrir y cerrar su boca salvajemente mientras brincaban atacando el domo.

-¿Son…pirañas?- exclamó Lyra con demasiada incredulidad, solo para ver como Pinkie Pie volvía a tomar otra flecha.

-¡Sal del auto!- avisó Bonbon y Lyra deshizo el domo para ambas salir del vehículo.

Las dos cayeron al suelo en diferentes extremos, mientras el auto se iluminaba de rosa y se materializaba de globo, por lo que fácilmente Pinkie Pie lo hizo reventar, quedando nada del auto, sólo restos de pequeños trozos de caucho flexible de que está hecho el globo con Pinkie Pie de pie, como si nada.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- exclamó Lyra poniéndose de pie mirando el profundo ceño de una sombría Pinkie Pie, levantando la flecha hacia ella.

Pero entonces Pinkie sintió algo rodearse de su cintura, que era unas piernas que se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo mientras unas manos a los lados de su cabeza que con un solo movimiento, hizo tronar su cuello y que su cuerpo se tumbara al suelo tal muñeca de trapo, haciendo que Lyra lance un resuello asustado.

-¡Cálmate, no la maté, le toqué un nervio con un hueso!- se explicó enseguida mientras se ponía de pie y alzó la cabeza hacia ella -. Aunque le dolerá el cuello por varios días por esguince cervical. El traumatismo en el cuello la va tener inconsciente entre unos treinta o cuarenta minutos máximo- sacudió la cabeza en confusión -. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué nos atacó?

-¡Y yo qué sé!- exclamó preocupada.

-No estamos lejos. Debemos llegar rápido a ver si Las Rainbooms saben lo que le ocurre- respondió haciendo el ademán de cargar a Pinkie.

-Espera- la frenó para levantar las manos en dirección a Pinkie e iluminar su cuerno, entrecerrando los ojos para hacerla iluminar de su magia dorada y sí, lograr levitarla. -. ¿Un peso menos encima?- le dijo mirándola y Bonbon sólo suspiró mientras empezaba a marchar.

-¡Tenemos un problema aquí!- gritó Bonbon mientras se adentraba al agujero del escondite y aterrizaba ágilmente al suelo frente las demás chicas reunidas en el amplio espacio que funcionaba de sala, quienes se pusieron de pie y alertas enseguida al escucharla -. Traigo conmigo a Pinkie Pie. La encontramos inconsciente y también transformada pero nos atacó ya cerca de aquí.

-¡Como Applejack!- pensó Mistery, lo que hizo Bonbon mirarla con un suave ceño, sorprendida de verla allí también, para solo mover unos centímetros la cabeza y dejar abrir más los ojos y un poco la boca, al ver también a Cherry Crash - ¿Alas?- preguntó mal sorprendida -. ¿Tú también?- agregó pero Cherry no le dijo nada, sólo le mantuvo la mirada.

-Debemos hacerla volverla en sí. Como Thunderlane hizo conmigo- exclamó Applejack enseguida.

-¿Y Sonata está bien? ¿No fue afectada?- preguntó Rarity y Bonbon la miró mientras negaba con la cabeza con su rostro serio.

-Lo siento. Está muerta.

-¡¿Qué?!- jadearon todas con diferentes caras de asombro y pena a excepción de Golden, que sólo escuchaba atenta.

-Las Dazzlings la apuñalaron- resumió -. Lo siento- dijo de nuevo sin perder esa inexpresividad.

-¡Ay, no!- gimoteó Fluttershy vidriándole los ojos mientras las demás descomponían el rostro.

-Diablos…- exclamó Rainbow Dash con las cejas curvadas -. Ella y Sonata era muy buenas amigas. Pinkie Pie debe estar destrozada.

-Como lo estuvo Applejack…- pensó Cherry alzando la cabeza hacia la rubia, que la miró enseguida entre sus ojos apesadumbrados por la noticia -. Tú te recuperaste cuando Thunderlane te hizo aceptar a esa…niña- sacudió la cabeza -. Te hizo aceptar ese dolor. Entonces…

-…hay que hacer que Pinkie Pie acepte el dolor de la muerte de Sonata- completó la vaquera.

-Lyra está arriba manteniéndola encerrada en un domo por si despierta y empiece a atacar- avisó Bonbon.

-Que la haga bajar- reaccionó enseguida Golden -. Y que sea Rarity que la tenga encerrada. Su campo de fuerza es mucho más fuerte que la magia de unicornio que tiene Lyra.

Lyra bajó manteniendo la levitación de Pinkie. Movieron los muebles en los extremos y la dejaron en el centro. Rarity invocó su transformación y creó el domo para mantenerla atrapada. Todas rodeaban el domo, esperando con cierta ansiedad a que Pinkie Pie despertara. No habrían pasado unos diez minutos cuando empezó moverse, torciendo el gesto mientras respingaba, llevándose una mano al cuello con dolor y abrió los ojos enseguida con un profundo ceño y mostró los dientes, haciendo el ademán de querer saltar alto pero se estrelló contra el domo, haciéndola caer de vuelta al suelo y gruñera más del dolor del cuello a causa de la maniobra que le hizo Bonbon.

-Pinkie Pie, tranquila. Somos nosotras, tus amigas- le empezó a decir Applejack enseguida -. Sé que lo que sientes es incómodo y doloroso. Tu amiga fue asesinada…- hizo una pequeña pausa -…mis padres también lo fueron, Pinkie. Y sé lo que es sentir que alguien tan frío y descorazonado fue capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien que amas pero tienes que ponerte a pensar si realmente Sonata hubiera querido esto de ti. Atacando a inocentes cegada por el dolor.

Mientras hablaba, Pinkie Pie brincaba por varios extremos del domo, pareciendo realmente no escucharla, y haciendo aparecer varias cosas de sus flechas en un intento de liberarse del domo, lanzando cierto alaridos de dolor por el cuello.

-La solución no está en atacarnos. No vas encontrar paz siendo destructiva- intervino Rainbow -. Tienes que enfrentar ese dolor que aunque lo dudes, sentirás alivio dejándole libre que reprimirlo. Yo…

-No está funcionando- le interrumpió Bonbon con sequedad mirando fijamente las expresiones del rostro de Pinkie, la furia contenida y ansiedad de lanzarse sobre alguien. De desquitar. Bonbon entendía muy bien eso y asintió para sí misma para mirar hacia Rarity -. Desintegra el domo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rarity hacia ella.

-Vamos, desintégralo- le dijo con calma para mirar a Pinkie y golpear el domo para llamar su atención, haciendo que la pelirosada la viera con desprecio -. ¿Quieres desquitarte el dolor? Okey. Hazlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó Applejack frunciéndole el ceño con la mirada confusa de las demás -. Esa no es la solución- le dijo pero Bonbon la ignoró, siguiéndole hablando a Pinkie.

-No todo dolor es superado y desquitado como el de alguien más. Applejack pudo refundirlo y hacerse la vista gorda hasta enfrentarlo esta noche. Ella aceptó el dolor. Tú también lo aceptaste pero quieres otro tipo de alivio para desquitar el dolor- puso tensa la barbilla -. La venganza- pronunció y Pinkie se la quedó mirando fijo, igual las demás miraban inseguras y confundidas las palabras de Bonbon -. ¿Quieres hacer sentir al resto lo que Sonata tuvo que enfrentar? De acuerdo- miró a Rarity -. Deshaz el domo y pelea con ella.

-Bonbon, no voy a pelear con mi amiga- le dijo con seriedad -. Yo no voy a lastimar a mi amiga.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Bonbon regresando la mirada en Pinkie, quien le lanzó una mirada a Rarity -. Ella es tu amiga, y no va a pelear contra a ti. Entonces, inocente como Sonata, ¿La vas atacar? Pagar una injusticia, siendo injusta. ¿Caerás en el círculo vicioso?

Pinkie se quedó tiesa, mirando a Bonbon con ese ceño fuerte y entre el opaco color de sus ojos, se le salió una lágrima.

-La gente mata, Pinkie- le habló con voz neutra y seria-. La gente buena, la gente que amas, se muere y una parte de ti, se muere con ella. ¿Quieres vengarte?- concentró su mirada penetrante sobre la suya con un ceño osado -. Hazlo. Venga su muerte. Venga su muerte limpiando la mugre del mundo que la mató, no a inocentes como ella- agregó con sus ojos vidriándose con su rostro rígido y nudo fuerte en la garganta -. Límpialo, en homenaje a su vida y no contra ella- concluyó dejando caer una sola lágrima mientras Pinkie Pie hacía temblar su barbilla hasta descomponer por completo su rostro recuperando el color natural de sus ojos y soltó un quejido, cerrando los ojos entre un quebrado llanto mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-¡Ella era muy buena!- lamentaba entre jadeos lamentosos -. ¡Ella no hizo nada! ¡Ella era feliz y hacía feliz a los demás! ¡Estaba enamorada y y…se muere!

Rarity hizo desaparecer el domo pero aun alerta, sólo para ver en silencio como el resto, cómo Bonbon se acercó a abrazar a Pinkie Pie, que buscó refugio en ella, llorando en su hombro en un llanto fuerte, de enojo como de tristeza.

-¡Lo siento!- jadeó.

-Lo sé- le contestó Bonbon manteniendo esa rigidez en su rostro, pero sus ojos celestes estaban completamente aguados, cerrándolos para dejar resbalar un par de lágrimas rápidas, no sabiendo si ella consolaba a Pinkie o si ella misma buscaba consuelo en la fiestera.

" _-¡Debiste ser tú!_

 _-¿Qué?- escupió Floral viendo a Bonbon de nueve años, ceñuda y de ojos vidriosos desde el alto de las escaleras, mirándola llena de dolor como desprecio._

 _-¡Qué debiste ser tú! - apretó los ojos con fuerza -. ¡Papá está muerto y me amaba y tú estás viva y me odias! ¡Hubieras sido tú!- lamentó en un grito para subir precipitada los escalones hacia su cuarto, dejando a una muy desconcertada y por primera vez afectada, Ingenious Force, su nombre real"._

 _-_ También lo siento…- murmuró Bonbon apretando más a Pinkie mientras las demás dejaban correr sus propias lágrimas, lamentando la muerte de Sonata Dusk.

…

Aquel domingo, el sol subió con un suave brillo, esparciendo sus rayos con una tranquila luz, nada molesta ni calurosa, dejando una mañana templada, en una Equestria completamente diferente.

Los ponies tragaron fuerte, con un nudo en la garganta y cierta ansiedad de ver aquella enorme estrella de fuego levantarse, sabiendo que ahora lo hacía por sí sola, y que en el Castillo de Canterlot, dos ataúdes eran velados los cuerpos de sus antiguas gobernantes.

Había un silencio pesado, una angustia en el aire. Los hospitales de pueblos y ciudades estaban abarrotados de unicornios y de parientes y amigos preocupados que se quedaban con ellos haciéndoles compañía, mientras cientos de voluntariados se habían movilizado a la ciudad de Canterlot, siendo su población mayoritaria los unicornios, quienes debían ser ayudados para ser trasladados a centros de salud hasta fuera de la ciudad, habiendo familias enteras afectadas.

La Reina Twilight Sparkle había pasado toda la noche planificando y coordinando la atención y ayuda a los unicornios, reuniéndose con los guardias, comunicando a representantes legales de cada ciudad, movilizando voluntariados, autorizando permisos, como eliminar la tarifa de boletos de trenes y globos aerostáticos hasta nuevo aviso ante la emergencia global dentro del Reino y sea de ayuda a la transportación inmediata de los unicornios a ser atendidos. Por supuesto, habían ponies que demandaban más explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de la gravedad de aquella epidemia; sin embargo Twilight había comunicado que se estaba investigando la causa de aquella negra ventisca. Por otro lado, había mandado a los médicos a examinar minuciosamente a los afectados para encontrar algún indicio del mal que los estaban haciendo padecer, en busca de alguna explicación médica o trabajar en alguna cura.

No quería tragarse del todo la advertencia o más bien amenaza de que los unicornios no podían ser curados.

En el Castillo de la Amistad, varias tropas de los Guardias Reales habían llegado a disposición de las órdenes de la nueva gobernante, ahora, siendo el castillo resguardado por ellos. Pero Twilight no tenía tiempo de asimilar la desacostumbrada protección. Cartas iban y venían, así como ponies, que ella debió mandar a los guardias por primera vez, restricción a la entrada, puesto que no podía atender las quejas que con razón les daba, pues tener seres queridos desvariando en una rara enfermedad debía ser desesperante, y ella lo sabía.

Ella también sentía esa frustración, pues además de tener que atender a miles de unicornios, tenía la preocupación emocional de Rarity, sus padres, que fueron llevados a Yeguadelphia para ser atendidos, siendo de las ciudades más cercanas de Canterlot, y podría decir a su hermano, pero en realidad esa era una preocupación menos. Pues Shinning Armor no había sido afectado.

Aquello le asombró y alivió al mismo tiempo cuando recibió la notificación de Cadance desde el Imperio de Cristal, pues tal parece que el Corazón de Cristal había protegido el Imperio de aquella neblina, aunque el único afectado habría sido Shinning, puesto que los ponies de cristal era dominante en la raza terrestre, haciendo la excepción de que algún unicornio se haya instalado a vivir allí, aun no habiendo el caso.

No estaba segura si esa neblina había dejado algo en el aire, por lo que se decidió que hasta no se pruebe lo contrario, Shinning Armor no podría salir del Imperio por su propia seguridad. Aquello hizo pensar en demasía a Twilight, trabajando su mente a toda prisa una vez habiendo coordinado y organizado para atender a sus súbditos, encontrar explicación a lo que sucedía y hasta ahora, quien podría otorgarle alguna información, era Shadow Light, por lo que Twilight mandó a llamar a Trixie Lulamoon, quien no podía dejar de ser observada con varios ojos absortos sobre ella, no porque había regresado a Ponyville después de que sus dos anteriores visitas no hayan sido nada…amistosas.

Sino porque era la única unicornio expuesta a la neblina que no había sido afectada.

Mientras Trixie recibía un chequeo médico completo para hallar algún tipo de gen inmune, queriendo Twilight abarcar todas la probabilidades posibles más allá de que algo tenga que ver con que la primera alicornio estuviese en ella; la Reina se había traslado una vez más hacia el Árbol de la Armonía, viendo con Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, su tronco ennegrecido, viendo hundido las Cutie Marks de sus antiguas gobernantes.

Nada le sacaba de la cabeza que a la par que aquella oscuridad que parecía comerse la luz del árbol, tanto la Princesa Luna y Celestia, estaban muriendo.

-El Árbol tiene una conexión con las Cutie Mark que están marcadas en él- pensó en voz alta, mirando el intenso brillo de su estrella que había detenido la extensión de la oscuridad sin llegar a los elementos de la armonía. -. Si aquella oscuridad que parecía comerse la luz del árbol, al mismo tiempo la Princesa Luna y Celestia, estaban muriendo.

-¿Entonces…crees que esa cosa, mató a las Princesas?- dudó Rainbow Dash con sus cejas profundamente encorvadas de pena.

-Es lo que supongo- sinceró con cierta melancolía y un ardor en su pecho, pero sin perder esa firmeza en su rostro para no dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimientos, para sentir un casco rodearla sobre los hombros, viendo a Fluttershy con una cara de consolación.

-Lo siento, Twilight.

La Reina no sabía bien qué lamentaba la pegaso. Si la muerte de las Princesas, tener el enorme peso de la preocupación y responsabilidad de un tercio de su población enferma, o…el que Moon White estuviese involucrado en todo esto. Tal vez todo junto.

Sus amigas no sabían de lo que ella realmente logró sentir por él, pero sí que se habían llevado bien y eran amigos.

Twilight en serio quería creer en las palabras que Celestia le había dicho. De que él no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, que su amor debía ser más fuerte que el dolor que le había provocado en ese estado. Pero por más que trataba de salvar algo…no podía. Ardía demasiado todo su cuerpo en solo querer sacar a flote todo lo bueno que vivió con él, hermosos recuerdos que se habían podrido y no podía siquiera darles un vistazo, sólo pudiendo recordar toda las desgracias que caían una sobre otra como dominó.

Toda su imagen había sido contaminada y la embargaba de amargura en lo que alguna vez sintió esa luz que le describió Cadance en la carta.

Pero Twilight se sacudía la cabeza restando importancia. Se dijo que no se dejaría arrastrar por sus sentimientos en sus decisiones y acciones reales, sino por su instinto, y este le dictaba defender a Equestria del mal que la acechaba ahora. Sea quien sea.

Salieron de la cueva donde permanecía el árbol para encontrarse con un carruaje halado por guardias pegasos. Twilight pidió a las tres manes adelantar una búsqueda en el antiguo Castillo de las Dos Hermanas mientras regresaba al castillo para iniciar la interrogatorio con Shadow. La alicornio entró al carruaje halado. Estar en uno de ellos, le recordaba tanto cuando llegó por primera vez a Ponyville, sin imaginar que sería el pueblo de residencia de un nuevo gobierno, manejado por ella misma.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Ponyville, una pony terrestre crema y melena bicolor azul y rosa, estaba acostada en el filo de la cama donde Lyra Heartstrings aún permanecía inconsciente. Bonbon mantenía la mirada sobre ella, con sus ojos celestes suaves, esperando ansiosos y esperanzadores a ver aquellos ojos dorados que no había visto hace ya largas horas, acariciando su melena cyan brillante de corte rebelde y con el otro casco mantenía sujetado una pata delantera suya.

Pese su recelo por el corcel por su instinto sobreprotector, a regañadientes, le había pedido a Whooves en prudencia que se llevara a Derpy, quien no podía dejar de llorar de vez en vez, deprimiendo mucho más el cuarto donde estaban, pues habían unas veinte camas con otros unicornios y ponies a sus lados, unos esperando asimismo que despierten y otros que estaban conscientes, pero con un aspecto muy esmirriado, quejándose de malestar.

En ese mismo cuarto, estaba Rarity con la compañía de Applejack. Durante la madrugada había recibido la visita del resto de sus amigas, habiendo sido Pinkie Pie y la vaquera, quienes entraron a su casa para saber si también había sido afectada. Con Twilight había sido la visita más rápida, habiéndola ido a ver cuándo se reportó de inmediato al hospital del pueblo a mantenerse al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo junto con la alcaldesa.

Cada mane ayudaban a Twilight de un modo, siendo la terrestre la que se quedara junto con la modista para no dejarla sola en estos momentos. La vaquera aún tenía el corazón conmovido al ver a Applebloom y Scootaloo tratando de distraer a Sweetie Belle en otra habitación, planeando sus próximas aventuras juntas, dándole ánimo.

Applejack estaba sentada en una silla al pie de la cama de Rarity, quien dormía tras pasar la noche quejándose de dolor en las articulaciones. "Siento como si tuviera un enorme saco de avena sobre mí" había descrito la modista con movimientos lentos acomodándose en la cama sin haber hecho una exageración dramática, lo que hacía darle más seriedad a su malestar.

...

-¿Trixie?- llamó Twilight a la puerta de la habitación donde la unicornio estaba sentada con sus ojos rosas oscuros ensimismados, rompiendo esa concentración para mirar a Twilight -. ¿Lista?

-Trixie siempre está lista, Spark…¿Reina?- preguntó haciendo un gesto incrédulo mientras la alicornio sonrió cortamente.

-Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian, Trixie. Está bien. Dime Twilight como siempre.

-Claro, no cambian- respondió con cierta ironía mirando su corona, su melena arreglada y con destellos y su capa real. Suspiró -. Twilight, ¿En serio crees podrás hacer hablar a Shadow? Dio demasiadas evasivas a la propia Princesa Celestia.

-Pues yo no soy la Princesa Celestia.

-Exacto- obvió levantando ambas cejas.

-Sígueme- le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

-Shadow sólo ha oído de ti. Nada más- comentó mientras saltaba de la cama para caminar hacia ella. -. No está dispuesta a decir información útil. Es…demasiado egoísta y soberbia. Y sí, lo dice Trixie- dijo antes de esperar alguna mirada acusatoria de Twilight, quien la miró con suave ceño.

-No dije nada, Trixie. Yo sé que has cambiado.

-Sólo Trixie se aseguraba. Es todo- se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. -. Lo que Trixie quiere decir es que no la tendrás nada fácil con ella.

-Tú déjamelo a mí- se limitó en decirle mientras cruzaban el pasillo y la hizo entrar a una pequeña sala con solamente una mesa, que sobre esta había una caja de madera y dos sillas en cada extremo, sentándose ambas en cada una. Twilight miró fijamente a Trixie y le asintió una vez -. De acuerdo, Trixie. Déjala salir.

La unicornio le asintió en acuerdo y cerró los ojos. Twilight esperó sin desprenderle la mirada, viendo el rostro concentrado de Trixie, de seguro hablando internamente con Shadow. La alicornio suavizó un ceño al ver que estaba tardando y cómo el rostro de Trixie gesticulaba arrugando la frente, pareciendo molesta, hasta que su semblante se estiró, cambiándole el rostro mientras los ojos se abrían de golpe, cambiándole el color por unos rojizos, con un fuerte ceño mostrándose fastidiada.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- se quejó molesta con esa voz diferente, profunda y enigmática, sólo para quedarse paralizada dejando agrandar los ojos al ver a Twilight, quien también le mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse a su defensiva, mirando con atención como ese rostro duro se empezaba a suavizar, a la par que sus ojos brillaban repentinamente por la acumulación de lágrimas.

Shadow dejó abrir la boca, como si se ahogara para alzar los cascos y golpearlos con violencia sobre la mesa, una tras de otra, más fuerte que la anterior, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras gruñía, dejando a Twilight fruncir más el ceño, pero empezando a entender su reacción.

-Sí, Shadow Light- habló Twilight manteniendo la postura mientras la veía perderse en la histeria -. Ya soy la reina. Lo que quiere decir…

-¡Sé lo que quiere decir!- rugió cesando los golpes, latiéndole los cascos del dolor, con un profundo ceño entre sus vidriosos ojos, cayéndole las lágrimas desmedidamente -. ¡Celestia…Celestia!- tiró un quejido descomponiendo el rostro -. Oh, Celestia…-lamentó cerrando los ojos y temblándole la barbilla, queriendo resistirse a llorar pero se le salía desde muy profundo de su garganta gimoteos ahogados mientras se pasaba los cascos por la melena de la unicornio, desbaratándosela -. No, no…Celestia…-repetía agudamente, ya hasta ignorando la presencia de Twilight -. Se fue…ya se fue…ella…ella…oh, ella…- se decía a sí misma con los ojos cerrados, con los cascos sobre su frente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba -…era estas tierras y ella. No... no necesitaba más…- sacudió la cabeza, desesperada para tirar otro quejido, con su rostro descompuesto como si la estuvieran torturando -…era demasiado, era una hermosa luz…yo era una sombra que se expandía por su luz…por ella. Éramos las dos ¡Las dos!- rugió para golpear de nuevo la mesa mirando con saña hacia Twilight -. ¡Y entonces iba llegar Luna!- rugió ardida -. La hubieras visto a Celestia y su maldito rostro encantado por recibir y amar la llegada de su hermana astro. ¡La odiaba, odio a Luna! ¡Porque ella tendría un futuro con Celestia y yo no!- reclamó en un grito ardido saltando de su silla y la lanzó con fuerza a un lado, con su respiración agitada, saliendo de su boca entre sus dientes que mostraba en rabia.

-¡Reina!- clamaron tres guardias apareciendo en la puerta ante el escándalo.

-Estoy bien- avisó Twilight calmada apartándose de su silla mientras los hacía retirar y mirar a la unicornio echada al suelo, hiperventilando del ataque de histeria, tratando de respirar normal. -. Shadow…- la nombró con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía un casco sobre su lomo en consuelo -. Tranquilízate. Yo también quise y quiero mucho a la Princesa Celestia. Y también me duele no tener que verla de nue…

-¡Ahórrate tus palabras!- reclamó apartándose de ella, dándole la cara con sus mejillas húmedas pero ya habiendo dejado de llorar, mirándola con los ojos punzantes, despreciándola, conteniendo la ira -. Tú jamás serás como ella- habló con voz grave y pesada mientras Twilight sólo la miraba -. No le llegarás a los talones. Eres y serás un chiste y adefesio al lado de lo que hizo y fue Celestia.

-Yo no busco ser como ella- le contestó enseguida -. Estoy consciente de que no repetiré fielmente lo que ella hizo por Equestria. Soy diferente a ella y tal vez no seré tan sabia como Celestia, porque mi vida mortal no me permitirá siquiera alcanzar un cuarto de la sabiduría que ella acumuló por su larga vida y experiencias. Pero estoy igual de comprometida por Equestria. Defenderla, protegerla y guiarla bajo mi batuta ahora. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda para conservar la armonía y la paz que Celestia dejó en ella y ahora me corresponde a mí.

-Equestria dejó de ser mi responsabilidad hace demasiados años- le contestó con frialdad -. Dejó de ser mi hogar. No es nada de lo que fue, toda infestada, invadida- concentró más su mirada sobre ella mientras se levantaba del suelo -. Celestia me castigó conteniendo mi espíritu. Fue severa e injusta en encerrarme en el rubí por la eternidad. No puedo irme.

-Celestia y Luna se fueron porque cumplieron con su rol- le dijo Twilight -. El tuyo aún no acaba.

-¿Qué dices?- farfulló mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Tal vez no tuviste futuro con Celestia- exclamó parpadeando rápido – Tienes un futuro conmigo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- explotó en risa Shadow, sacudiendo la cabeza mirándola de arriba hacia bajo -. Vaya, vaya, qué narcisista resultó ser la protegida de Celestia.

-Piénsalo- continuaba -. Tu futuro no estaba escrito en el gobierno de Celestia con Luna, tal vez sería en el mío, porque te iba a necesitar para proteger Equestria.

-Son solos patrañas tuyas para sacarme información- contestó sequedad.

-No sé qué clase de relación tuviste con la Princesa Celestia por la manera en cómo te expresas de ella- sinceró haciendo a Shadow tensar la barbilla -. Pero eras demasiado posesiva.

-Cállate.

-No sólo con ella- continuó hablando -. Sino con la tierra mágica que debías proteger y esconder con tu magia.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-Tal vez- coincidió asintiendo con sus ojos absortos en lo que empezaba a hilar -. Pero tu soberbia y rencor me recuerda a alguien- reconoció con la voz más fina, parpadeando lento -, a alguien que pese esos defectos…quise mucho- murmuró tragando saliva con un nudo el garganta -. La Princesa Celestia seguro te quiso, aunque…tal vez no como esperabas, ¿cierto?- se aventuraba a decir para ver la tensa barbilla que puso Shadow, con sus ojos duros y ceño marcado entre sus cejas, pero callada, y el silencio otorga -. El dolor de no tenerla como quieres, de no ver futuro con ella, te terminó de contaminar…- agregó, asimilándolo para ella misma, sin querer, mezclando esta situación, con Moon White. -…de perder tu único rayo de felicidad- pensaba ensimismándose extinguiéndosele la voz.

-¡Mientes!- reclamó Shadow, incomodada por sus aciertos haciendo que Twilight la mirara fijamente -. ¡Dices eso sólo para usarme!

-Te equivocas- replicó con los ojos vidriosos -. Es frustrante tener que odiar y amar a alguien al mismo tiempo. Yo lo sé.

-¡No, no lo sabes!- se quejó acercándola más a su rostro -. ¡No sabes…NO SABES!

-¡Shadow, tu amor por Celestia tiene que ser más fuerte que el dolor que te consume!- encaró como una epifanía, aclarándose su cabeza, disipándose esa bruma negra, pensando con más claridad, los recuerdos.

 _-Vas a tener que salvarlo- decía Celestia ya con su último aliento -. Él te necesita, Twilight. No puedes odiarlo. Es lo que quiere. Es lo que te hace creer y sentir cuando has estado cerca de su magia. Ha contaminado el amor que le tienes y debes ser más fuerte que el dolor que te hizo sentir o sino no podrás contra él jamás. Sé consciente de lo que está pasando. Si lo salvas a él, salvarás a Sunset. No dejes que se lo trague o en serio lo vas a perder, no sólo a él, sino a Sunset._

De manera abismal, le azotó claridad en su cabeza. Sin obstáculo sin ardor, ahora recordaba esas lágrimas que le vio a Moon White, ese dolor y tristeza reflejado en sus ojos grises cuando le dijo no poder quererlo, al no poder quererla como realmente lo estaba haciendo, una mirada que había visto recientemente en unos ojos; en los suyos.

Ella le rompió el corazón y anoche, él le rompió el suyo y sintió, pensó y dijo cosas arrastradas por ese dolor. Pero no…no fue él. No podía ser él. Moon White no reaccionó egoísta como tal parece Shadow ante el rechazo. Al contrario. La dejó ir, respetó su decisión, pidió tiempo para conservar su amistad aunque la quería mucho más como para llamarla amiga. Y aún sabiendo el rechazo, le dijo que la amaba.

Le había demostrado que su amor era más fuerte que el dolor que ella le provocó y no la lastimaría.

Twilight sintió una profunda indignación por haber dudado, haberlo odiado y darse cuenta recién del peligro que corría. Si asimismo Sunset era apoderada por la magia cuando bajaba la guardia… ¿Lo mismo ocurrió con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía vínculo de lo que le ocurría a Sunset? ¡¿Qué sucedía?! Tenía enfrente la única pony que podía contestarle, al menos tener pistas y su soberbia era enorme. Twilight le dibujó un ceño severo y pisó fuerte el piso inflando su pecho con autoridad.

-¡Ayúdame a salvar la tierra que tanto Celestia amó y dio toda su vida!- exclamó con firmeza y decisión-. Y así salvar a mi pony especial y mi amiga, Sunset Shimmer, a la que jugaste con sus sentimientos tan egoístamente. Hazlo por ese cariño que le conservas a Celestia.

-¡¿Y yo qué tengo a cambio?!- reclamó -. ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no gano nada! ¡Nunca gano nada!

-Tienes que dejar de pensar ti. ¡Deja de ser egoísta para sanarte!

-¡Yo antes pensaba sólo en ella!- cerró los ojos con fuerza empezando a soltar lágrimas de nuevo -. ¡En mi deber de proteger estas tierras y me quedé sin nada! ¡Celestia ya no está!

-Pero si la alejabas…

-¡Lo sé!

-Pero también la querías cerca…

-¡Lo sé!- respondió sacudiendo la cabeza con ansiedad para profundizar su ceño -. Pero el dolor es más fuerte que el amor que le tengo, porque no me sirvió de nada. ¡Nada! Nada más que acumular odio y dolor, odio y dolor.

-Estoy segura que Celestia te quiso tanto como Luna, como sufrió el tener que vencerte y encerrarte en el rubí. Tener que ver morir tu cuerpo y encerrar tu espíritu al rubí.

-¡Yo no soy su hermana!- gruñó ardida -. ¡La odio por llamarme así! ¡Aún… aun cuando sabía que yo…!- se interrumpió de golpe fulminándola con la mirada -. Así que no, no tienes nada que yo quiera.

-Pues fíjate que sí tengo algo que quieres- apostó con astucia y desvainó su propuesta -. Vas a ganar la libertad- aseguró con determinación, cortando de hecho la voz de Shadow.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asombrada e incrédula.

-Te dejaré libre- continuó para levantar los cascos hacia la mesa para tomar la caja de madera y abrirla frente a ella, dejando los ojos rojizos de Shadow completamente abiertos, maravillados al ver el Amuleto del Alicornio en su interior mientras Twilight continuaba hablando -. Tal vez no puedo darte un cuerpo propio, pero sí puedo liberar tu espíritu. Sólo la magia alicornio puede manipular un espíritu según recuerdo mis estudios con mi extinta maestra. Así que te sacaré del cuerpo de Trixie Lulamoon y te liberaré con tu magia, y así logres recuperar tu rol como esa protectora de Equestria una vez más, libre para recorrerla en las sombras de cada hoja, cada criatura que habita en esta tierra. Tal vez no sea la tierra mágica que fue tu hogar- decía esperando una reacción de Shadow -. Pero puedes volver ser parte de ella…junto con Celestia que regresó a su rol de Espíritu del Sol ahora que dejó su forma física pero el calor de sus rayos te hace sentir que está contigo. Si ayudas a salvar a Equestria, tendrás mi palabra y confianza de que te daré tu libertad cuando todo se calme.

-…-enmudeció sin inmutarse, sin desprender la mirada del Amuleto. Era tentador.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser feliz, Shadow Light- sacudió la cabeza para hablar con más suavidad -. No eres un ser oscuro, ni maligno, sólo… uno que se asustó y perdió el camino consumido por el dolor desde que viste ese futuro incierto para ti y no supo lidear su presente.

-Insisto…-decía Shadow levantando la mirada hacia ella -¡…Tú no sabes nada de mí…!- agregó para aventarse sobre la caja de madera, pero apenas hizo contacto, todo el cuerpo zumbó y vibró en una descarga de energía que la obligó a retroceder con violencia.

-¿Qué tan ilusa crees que soy?- preguntó mirándola con el cuerpo temblándole y echada-. Usé un hechizo de seguridad para proteger el amuleto de ti- se explicó desilusionada por la prueba que le hizo -. Shadow… ¿Cómo puedes rechazar una propuesta así? Es tu felicidad, proteger la felicidad de Celestia, quien aún te importa pese todo.

-Yo no necesito ser feliz…-farfulló con voz rasposa levantando lentamente la cabeza y lanzarle una mirada áspera -…y no importa la felicidad de nadie más.

-Shadow…

-Adiós- exclamó seca profundizando el ceño con sus ojos cerrados -. ¡ADIÓS!- bramó para súbitamente, lanzarse hacia atrás y caer sin volver a moverse.

-¡Shadow!- la llamó dejando a un lado el amuleto y acercarse a ella, viendo el rostro sin emoción, inconsciente -. ¿Shadow? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Shadow!- la llamó sacudiéndola pero no reaccionaba, -. ¿Trixie? ¡¿Trixie?!- se alarmó aún más por lo que la levitó enseguida para correr fuera de la sala, directo a hacerla atender.

…

-Es hermoso...- decía una voz femenina, con sus ojos embelesados, teniendo entre sus manos una pequeña llama que danzaba moderamente, alzándose y bajando, emanando un calor que dejaba marcaba sus palmas de manera demasiado agradable. Más que cualquier otra llama que podría ella alzar, admirando ese color que tenía.

Pues había algo peculiar.

La llama, era negra.

Flame cerró los ojos mientras acercaba sus manos para dejar depositar la llama en su pecho, dejando hacia atrás su cabeza al sentirse irremediablemente deleitada cuando el calor se esparcía, mezclándose en el suyo que conserva, pero sintiendo la obvia diferencia que tenían ambos fuegos. Diferente magia. Ese calor y energía se expandió cortamente por su pecho, un poco frustrada que haya sido pequeña.

Era minúscula a comparación a aquellas que recordaba hace miles de años...

...pero era un comienzo.

Expandió una suave sonrisa que se levantaba lentamente mientras abría los ojos y movía su cabeza a un lado, hacia aquella mirada fija que se mantenía hacia ella, acompañada con una sonrisa mística que la aprobaba con ese intenso color de sus ojos grises mientras su cabello azabache danzaba por la corriente de viento, es decir...

...al estar en la cima del pico de un monte de dos mil metros te encontrabas con mucho aire.

...

 **Chan chan...¡CHAN! xD**

 **So… ¿Qué tal? Un capítulo más profundo y emocional en los personajes, conociendo más el pasado de Golden Harvest y Sweetie Drops, como su agencia y la verdadera personalidad de Golden, cruzando la delgada línea de una violenta cretina severa a preocupada protectora xD**

 **Díganme, cuando te embarga el dolor, ¿No crees que contamine y te ciega de tus acciones? Y no todos reaccionamos iguales y lidiamos con él. Bastante hincapié en este capítulo para varios personajes.**

 **¡Y HEY!**

 **Aprovecho para invitarlos a leer un fanfic que ando subiendo titulado "Yo sólo soy un Problema", Será de pocos capítulos los cuales son cortos cada uno. Es sobre cómo se conocieron los padres de Moon White.**

 **Esta es la historia de High Line, un unicornio proveniente de un antiquísimo linaje que discrimina la raza terrestre y pegaso por considerarlas "inferiores"; siendo de los escasos pero aún existentes, unicornios racistas por creerse superior por tener magia. Spin off de "Canterlot High Tales" y "Lo Que Somos Ahora". Si se animan a leerlo, denle fav y follow, como sería cool leer sus reviews para conocer sus reacciones ;)**

 **So…**

 **Pasen un buen fin de semana, déjenme conocer sus reacciones y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	27. Incierto

**Incierto**

Tras pasar la noche en una larga charla de acuerdos, las once chicas ocultas en el escondite subterráneo bajo la loma buscaron conciliar al menos un par de horas de sueño para relajar tanto el cuerpo y la mente aunque ya serían alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. De todos modos, Golden continuaba atenta con el auricular. Dado un momento, les dio ciertas buenas noticias a las chicas en el sentido que escuchaba que unos cuantos alumnos no habían hablado en su contra. Podría dar las ideas de quienes podrían ser, entre ellos nombrando a Flash Sentry y su grupo de amigos.

Había muda de ropa guardadas en unas maletas envueltas en plástico. Una en específico, Bonbon había dicho que le pertenece a ella y Golden.

Ropa simple como shorts y camisetas, y algunas batas blancas para dormir. El canal de agua subterráneo era aprovechado para el aseo. Todas lo habían usado y tenían puesta la ropa reservada.

En las cavidades que había cruzado ese angosto pasillo que más bien parecía una formación de cueva, se las arreglaron para acomodarse y compartir entre dos y tres el lugar donde descansarían.

Las chicas conservaban ese aspecto preocupado por la situación en la que estaban, así como apesadumbradas por la muerte de Sonata, teniendo una especial atención hacia Pinkie Pie, quien permanecía aun con su cabello lacio y rosa opaco. Tenía una mirada gastada y triste, suspirando mucho, como si así encontraría alivio por dentro.

-Bonbon- la había llamado al verla cruzar frente a la cavidad donde estaba. La joven se detuvo a raya y la miró -. ¿O Sweetie?

-Meh- se encogió de hombros -. ¿Qué quieres? Ya dije lo siento por tu cuello.

-Ah…- soltó pasándose una mano suavemente por cómo tenía su cuello tenso por la esfinge que le impedía moverlo sin que le doliera -. No es eso- acalaró sonriendo un poco nerviosa por su mirada -. Sólo querías saber si… ¿Quieres…compartir el lugar conmigo?

-…- enmudeció sin expresión, para sostener más fuerte su bolsa de dormir entre sus brazos y entrar. -. No veo por qué no- sinceró sin inmutarse y Pinkie sonrió lentamente.

La pelirosada estaba sentada sobre su bolsa de dormir viendo en silencio el cómo Bonbon acomodaba la suya a un extremo de ella.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí- rompió el silencio Pinkie.

-No iba a dejar un monstruo rosa encerrado con nosotras- exclamó -. Si no funcionaba, la próxima vez no sólo te torcía el cuello, te lo rompía- concluyó mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia ella con ese semblante vacío pero elevó una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando que bromeaba.

Su sentido del humor aunque extraño, fue captado de inmediato por Pinkie y le devolvió una misma sonrisa aunque un poco incomodada.

-Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacernos más amigas.

-Y corres con suerte, Pie- suspiró para examinar ese rostro aun decaído -. Tu cabello…¿Se pone así según tu estado de ánimo?

-Sí…- contestó con voz fina empezando a acariciarse las puntas de su larga cabellera lacia pero sus ojos azules se vidriaban un poco de nuevo -. Aún me siento muy triste.

-Lo sé. La noticia está fresca. Pero tus amigas estuvieron dándote mucho ánimo.

-Sí y son las mejores- acordó sonriéndose pero sus labios temblaban para dejar de acariciarse el cabello y ver a Bonbon meterse dentro de la bolsa de dormir -. También perdiste a alguien, ¿cierto?

-Duérmete Pie- aconsejó secamente mientras cerraba los ojos ya acodada.

-Tú… ¿Perdiste a alguien en la misma condición?- hizo caso omiso -. ¿Te…sentiste como yo?

-¡Pinkie!- reclamó sentándose abruptamente con un ceño y mirada punzante sobre ella, lo que la hizo respingar y parpadear en reacción, profundizando sus cejas curvadas y mirada aguada y triste. Bonbon miró sus expresiones y bajó los hombros con un suspiro. - .Demonios…- se reclamó cuando sentía esa cosa para variar, sí, empatía.

Pinkie Pie era de las chicas que nunca, jamás, la vería deprimida por allí, siempre optimista, feliz, viendo el lado alegre de las cosas, brincando y sonriendo para todos. En broma pensaba que el día en que la viera triste, se congelaría el infierno pero esa realidad llegó y no se lo tomaba a broma. Además, aunque las circunstancias fueron diferentes, podía percibir una huella de ella misma en la situación actual de Pinkie.

-Mira- suspiró Bonbon suavizando la voz -. Sí, perdí a alguien, ¿Está bien? Fue a mi papá y se me jodió la existencia pero…- aclaró de inmediato mirando esos ojos cristalizados concentrados de Pie, que parecía haber retenido esas lágrimas que quería soltar -…seguí adelante y elegí esta vida mía, para limpiar la mugre que lo mató a él y así vengarlo. A mí me funciona, por eso te lo aconsejé- se volvió acostar dándole a espalda -. Ahora duérmete.

-Oh…- murmuró curvando las cejas mirando a un lado -…pero…no creo poder limpiar la mugre como…tú.

-Y no te aconsejé precisamente eso- se aclaró arrugando la frente dándole a cara de nuevo -. Pinkie, yo no conocí a Sonata y tú no conociste a mi padre. Yo sé lo que él quería y lo hago en homenaje a él. Ahora, tú que conoces a Sonata, haz lo que ella haría, en homenaje.

-Bueno…- pensó devolviéndole la mirada -…ella quería ayudar a los demás a guiarlos al bien…- no pudo evitar vidriarle más los ojos mientras descomponía el rostro -…y murió intentándolo…- forzó a salir su voz agudamente.

Bonbon desvió la mirada, realmente incómoda. ¿Por qué buscarla a ella precisamente para esto? debería dejarle en claro que no porque a consoló eran…ahm… ¿amigas? Bueno… no es que no le agrade pero…tampoco…AGH. Se rascó la cabeza mientras la regresaba la mirada con un gesto contrariado, sólo para encontrarse esos aguados y vidriosos ojos celestes de aspecto apesadumbrado. Bonbon suspiró con un gruñido resignado.

-Pues, Pinkie, podrías emplear su ejemplo. No lo sé- resopló pensativa -. ¿No fuiste tú quién ayudó a Sonata a conocer el bando bueno?- le hizo ver y Pinkie abrió más los ojos, dándose cuenta que sí -. Ella influenció eso en ti sin querer- meditó más amable -. Estoy segura que tu manera de limpiar la mugre que mató a Sonata, es más que suficiente para mantener la esencia de Sonata entre los mortales. Además…- murmuró con la mirada lejana, suavizada -. Las personas llegan a un tipo de inmortalidad cuando es querido. Por ser recordado. El alma guarda recuerdos que has creado y recibido, por eso una parte de ella se queda en los demás y de esa manera se mantendrán vivo. Estoy segura que Sonata, no será la excepción.

-…- calló con sus ojos completamente brillosos de las capas de lágrimas retenidas, no pudiendo contenerse más y saltó del suelo para que Bonbon torciera el gesto agrandando sus ojos cuando Pinkie Pie aterrizó sobre ella mientras le caían las lágrimas -. ¡Eres tan dulce!

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamó ella apretujada entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Bonbon!- lloriqueó - ¡Eres una gran amiga! ¡Gracias!

-…- enmudeció profundamente incómoda para fruncir el ceño y apartarla -. Ok. Ya vete a dormir algo, Pie- ordenó en queja mostrándole el ceño pero Pinkie Pie mantenía esa sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento con sus ojos aguados pasándose las manos a las mejillas.

-Seguro. Lo siento- asintió volviendo a gatas a su extremo.

Bonbon se aplastó a su bolsa de dormir.

No le sería fácil conciliar el sueño y estaba segura, que no sería la única.

Golden mantenía los ojos cerrados apoyada contra el muro, con un mano sobe el oído que mantenía el auricular. Había un poco de interferencia pero podía escuchar con claridad el intercambio de comunicaciones. Ella había escogido la cavidad más estrecha que, cuando se estaban organizando para compartirlas, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando vio a Applejack caminar hacia ella.

"Ah, no".

-Tú vienes conmigo Lulamoon- ordenó Golden halando a Trixie que estaba de pie a pocos metros de ella para hacerla entrar a su lugar.

Así que sí, estaba compartiendo el espacio con Trixie Lulamoon, quien se había acomodado en la bolsa de dormir pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de tener en su mente a Sunset sin que sintiera que el corazón le era estrujado al igual que su estómago. Tenía la mirada concentrada sobre la cubierta de roca y tierra sobre ella, sintiendo cómo se impedía arrastrar por la ola de preocupación, queriendo mantener sus emociones controlados. Porque sentía que le falló a su amiga. Le falló de manera muy vergonzosa. ¿Qué hizo en el gimnasio? Se asustó, se puso a llorar. Fue una inútil y fácil prisionera, mientras las demás habían despertado su magia por el fuerte vínculo de amistad entre ellas y protección. ¿Y ella por qué no? ¿Por qué no encontró el valor de ayudar? ¿Por qué su magia no reaccionó? Aunque Rainbow era otra que no había reaccionado. Tal vez Mistery tenía razón. No por tener magia te definía el carácter para enfrentar todas esas olas que se les venían encima.

-¿Lulamoon?- la llamó Golden y sólo ahí, Trixie percibió las silenciosas y sigilosas lágrimas recorriendo por el rabillo de sus ojos, los cuales ardían al igual que su garganta en una lucha inconsciente por no llorar -. El miedo entorpece, Lulamoon- dijo sin aviso mientras Trixie sólo cubría sus ojos con sus manos -. Aunque un bien necesario. Sin miedo, el ser humano no habría sobrevivido a las amenazas que se les presente. Es una reacción de supervivencia.

-Sunset no es una amenaza- le replicó con voz seca y forzada.

-No temes de Sunset, sino por Sunset- exclamó ignorando su comentario, ganándose la atención de Trixie que apartó sus manos enseguida para mirar a Golden que permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados con la mano sobre un oído, dividiendo sin complicación la atención -. El miedo es limitador y beneficioso por igual. Causa de guerras. Causa de salvación. Es el cómo lo conduces, porque siempre lo sentirás. Las demás lo condujeron en su beneficio para usarlo para su supervivencia y el de los demás. Tú también hazlo. Condúcelo en beneficio si quieres realmente ayudar a Sunset en vez de usarlo de limitante como hoy en el gimnasio.

Trixie no le dijo nada, sólo la escuchó mientras regresaba su mirada hacia arriba. Aun sentía su corazón presionado y su estómago con un hueco, pero esas sensaciones bajaron de intensidad al empezar a asimilar esas palabras. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Antes sólo importaba ella. Solía pensar sólo en ella. Preocuparse por ella. Ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en una persona y las ganas de regresar a la felicidad que compartieron y tejió esa amistad que le cambió, sí, la vida.

Tan sólo quería liberarla, como Sunset la liberó a ella.

-Ahm…- murmuró Golden empezando a fruncir el ceño en dirección de Trixie, quien emanaba una clara luz azul en su cuerpo -. ¿Lula…?- decía pero tal como apareció, se desvaneció y Trixie miró a Golden que tenía sus ojos verdes inquisitivos sobre ella -. Acabas de…brillar…- comentó para que la ilusionista se sentara de golpe y empezara a pasearse la mirada por el cuerpo y tocarse por los brazos y torso.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no? ¿No? ¿Y ahora? ¿Nada? ¿Y así? ¿Tampoco? - preguntaba abriendo y cerrando los ojos desquiciadamente mientras movía el cuerpo exageradamente. Golden le enarcó una ceja.

-Pareces gusarapo y no, ya no.

-¡Oooowww!- se quejó frustrada aun tocándose partes del cuerpo.

-Bueno…lo que sea que estabas haciendo, estaba funcionando…- exclamó para volver a reposar su cabeza al muro y cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto, kilómetros de distancias de la loma, una silueta se mantenía tranquila, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inmóvil acomodado al encontrarse recostado de pie en el muro de piedra de la cueva en la que estaba, de una profundidad de unos 200 kilómetros que bien el sol que azotaba afuera no podía filtrarse al fondo, dejando una pesada oscuridad y un profundo silencio que se rompía por la simple respiración, pero más bien, por el vaivén del andar de unos pasos ansiosos.

Flame estaba iluminada como siempre, emanando esa incandescente luz de su cuerpo mientras su cabello se alzaba a los lados, dejando algunas minúsculas mechas que se extinguían rápido en el aire. Ella era quien rompía el silencio, haciendo escuchar el eco de sus pasos al estar caminando en círculos mientras mantenía los puños cerrados y ceño entre sus cejas. Movía sus dientes entre sí, respirando brusca. Se sentía desesperada, ansiosa hasta claustrofóbica, mirando de un lado a otro la cueva en la que estaba, haciendo un fuerte contraste con la relajada quietud del chico que si no estuviera de pie, bien parecía que estuviese dormido.

-Esperar…esperar…es lo única que dices…esperar- comenzó a decir Flame en una rabieta que veía venir el otro por su actitud volátil -. Sabes que no soy paciente. No puedo esperar. ¡Quiero actuar ahora!- se descargó en un grito pisando con fuerza al suelo mientras las llamas de sus cabellos se alzaban y brotaba fuego de sus manos, amenazándolo. Pero él ni su inmutó.

-Sshhh- se limitó en decirle para llevarse el dedo índice a la sien con un par de toques. Ella mostró los dientes, pues era la única respuesta que le daba sin intercambiarle ni una palabra.

-¡Has estado todas estas horas observando sus recuerdos cuando a poca distancia las tenemos a ellas, solitas, atrapadas todas como tontas ratas y bien pudiéramos…!

-Flame…- la interrumpió sereno sin mover ni un músculo ni abrir los ojos -. Tú has tenido más libertad que yo. Déjame ponerme al día.

-Pero…

-…a diferencia de ti…- continuó hablando -…me tomo la molestia de conocer los defectos y virtudes de quien poseyó este cuerpo todos estos años…

-¡Yo lo hice también!

-A medias- inhaló mientras abría sus ojos directamente hacia ella -¿Y qué tan bien te fue, que ella volvía a manejar el control y te refundía?- encaró sonriéndose con cierta diversión de ver esa expresión frustrada en su rostro y su ceño fuerte al restregarle sus fallidos intentos -. Por eso, es bueno conocerlo a él finalmente como se debe. Formalmente- se explicaba con voz moderada y paciente -. Lo que odia…lo que le duele…lo que ama y sabe…- entrecerró los ojos con una especial sonrisa perdiendo la mirada hacia sí mismo y amplió la sonrisa para mirarla con mayor atención -…como lo hice contigo. Conozco tus debilidades… como también conozco tus virtudes…- profundizó su voz con regodeo ladeando su cara con simpleza, lo que ella captó, con una sonrisa de lado que se alzó lentamente mientras levantaba la barbilla y sus ojos cyan parecían captar de forma sedienta los suyos, compartiendo las miradas y el silencio con él, en una conversación que con sólo verse, sabían lo que decían. -. El ataque relámpago se te da bien, muy bien. Te domina- comentó apartándose del muro de la cueva para caminar hacia ella sin apartar ni un momento esa profunda y cómplice mirada que se habían compartido-. Por eso, ya sé cómo saciar esa…ansiedad tuya- decía ya frente a ella mientras levantaba una mano a un lado de su frente, empezándola a deslizar lentamente a lo largo del rostro mientras recorría la mirada al movimiento de su mano en la piel tersa de ese rostro que se encendía e intrigaba por lo que decía -…y a la vez, aprendas la lección- agregó con voz severa e irritada para terminar el paseo por su cara bajo su barbilla y se la alzara con brusquedad, mientras le concentraba la mirada sobre la quijada para alzar los ojos sobre los cyan con su semblante enseriado y conminatorio -. Flame, quiero que dejes un mensaje mostrando la belleza de lo que está hecho tu fuego- exclamó con su voz elocuentemente profunda para que ella deshiciera esa intriga para empezar a esbozar una sonrisa ilusionada a la vez que marcaba un entrecejo malicioso por lo que escucharía.

…

Había pasado un par de horas, casi mediodía. Twilight mantenía su mirada en la unicornio Trixie Lulamoon, quien se hallaba aun inconsciente en la cama. El que Shadow se haya hecho para atrás, la hizo aterrizar mal, causándole una contusión a Trixie por el fuerte impacto contra el piso de cristal, provocándole hasta un edema leve. La alicornio sentía una profunda angustia por la unicornio. ¿Ese era el plan de Shadow? ¿Qué si la vuelven a llamar, va a lastimar el cuerpo de Trixie? Twilight se pasó un casco por los ojos con mucha frustración.

-No. No voy a permitir que la lastimes- se dijo con decisión y un ceño fuerte entre sus cejas apartando de golpe el casco de sus ojos -. Trixie Lulamoon no tiene que pagar por ti, que estás enferma de odio- se dijo tomando el amuleto entre sus cascos que reposaba en la mesita junto a la cama. -. Regresarás al rubí- se decidió concentrando su mirada al amuleto.

-¿Twi…Twilight?- preguntó una voz arrastrando las sílabas. La voz era de Trixie.

La alicornio apartó el amuleto para ver con alivio cómo la unicornio empezó a parpadear mientras se removía en la cama, volviendo en sí. Gesticuló de dolor, llevándose un casco a la cabeza, sintiendo punzadas que se expandía en toda su cabeza, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos enormemente con la respiración agitada a la par que se sentaba violenta de la cama.

-Trixie, Trixie, tranquila- la trataba de calmar la voz de Twilight tomándola enseguida de los hombros.

-¿Qué…qué pasó? ¿Por qué Trixie está…? ¡Auch!- se quejó torciendo el gesto mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba un casco a la cabeza.

-Shadow estaba muy enojada…- le contó inmediato -…le propuse el plan de devolverle su magia atrapado del amuleto para que sea libre a cambio de la información, pero sólo se enfureció, dijo "adiós" y se lanzó hacia atrás haciéndote aterrizar de cabeza- frunció el ceño -. Te atacó Trixie. Tengo que sacarla de allí por tu seguridad- anunció enseguida y Trixie abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero si la quitas de Trixie no podrá decirnos…

-Igual no lo hará- le cortó el habla tomando al amuleto entre sus cascos de nuevo -. Y no voy arriesgar tu vida por culpa de esa enferma de odio- agregó para cerrar los ojos e iluminar su cuerno.

-¡No, espera, Twilight!- le interrumpió con rapidez para que la alicornio abriera los ojos hacia ella. -. Trixie puede hacerlo- le dijo, haciendo que Twilight le frunciera suave el ceño -. Dale a Trixie la oportunidad para convencerla.

-No te quedarás más tiempo con esa alma- le replicó -. No es de confiar. Ella sólo sabe odiar. Impone el odio sobre todo lo que una vez amo. No estás segura con ella allí.

-Pero Twilight, sin ella no sabremos la información que la Princesa Celestia te advirtió.

-Lo sé, Trixie, pero Shadow Light no va a colaborar, al menos no ahora contigo estando herida, no quiero ponerte en más riesgo. Está enferma de odio y no voy a permitir que tú cargues con esa responsabilidad que no te corresponde.

-¡Por supuesto que le corresponde a Trixie!- le replicó defensiva parar gesticular de dolor.

-Trixie, reposa…- le aconsejó haciéndola acostar lentamente de nuevo sobre la almohada mientras la unicornio hablaba.

-Shadow está en Trixie…por Trixie- le aclaró con voz bien clara mientras sus ojos se vidriaban un poco -. Twilight, mi egoísmo y sed de venganza hacia ti, hizo que usara el amuleto. Por eso Shadow está en mi cuerpo. Trixie se lo buscó y se lo ganó por todos los errores que cometió.

-Trixie…- le llamó la atención ceñuda dejando a un lado el amuleto -. Estás completamente equivocada si piensas tomar esta situación como un castigo.

-Es un castigo- le aseguró con firmeza -. Es un castigo que el destino le ha sentenciado a Trixie y Trixie está dispuesta a recibirlo.

-Yo no voy…

-¡No me interesa!- sinceró con una seca risa y le caí unas lágrimas -. No me importa. Pero yo, le haré hablar, cueste lo que me cueste, suceda lo que suceda.

-No- negó Twilight con pesadez.

-No me importa, ya Trixie te dijo.

-Al menos si la encierro en el rubí sé que tú estarás bien.

-Trixie está bien mientras no le cedo aparecer. Mientras tanto no sabe nada del exterior si no la invoco. Trixie tiene el control de su cuerpo sobre ella, porque no es el suyo.

-Pero recuerda que salió por sí misma cuando se encontró con Sunset- le hizo ver con seriedad.

-Pero no por ahora.

-Trixie…

-¿No entiendes?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño ya frustrada -. Trixie debe compensar sus errores y lo hará haciendo hasta el último intento de hacer hablar a Shadow. Ella es más de lo que la Princesa Celestia y tú pudieron presenciar en sus actuales momentos. Es un ser muy deprimido que está aplastado por el peso de su pasado- sentenció ganándose el silencio de Twilight para dejarla hablar -. Y Trixie, sabe muy bien de eso. No creas que le fue fácil salir adelante, porque no lo es, Trixie siente vergüenza y culpa aunque haya tenido su perdón- sacudió la cabeza -. Shadow, ha estado cientos y cientos de años, sola, encerrada, sin saber nada del exterior. Sólo tiene su pasado, nunca tuvo un presente, mucho menos un futuro, y por eso se ha consumido en ello- entrecerró sus ojos -. Trixie no le desearía ese castigo tan severo ni su peor enemigo. No sé lo que hizo pero…suena muy cruel su vida, en el rubí y no la culpo si ahora, sólo sabe odiar- concluyó con la voz fina, muy empática, apartando la mirada de la reina para mirar a un lado, ensimismándose y llevándose un casco al pecho.

Twilight se mantuvo de pie con la mirada admirada y hasta con respeto hacia ella, a quien veía un semblante nunca visto en la unicornio; uno piadoso. Trixie Lulamoon se compadecía de Shadow Light.

-Valoro mucho tu percepción hacia esa alicornio, Trixie- le dijo manteniéndose firme -. Yo también pienso que Shadow es una criatura que se asustó y cometió aquellos errores, sean cual sean estos. Pero ella misma aró su destino. No puedo hacerme la vista gorda de que en la actualidad no presenta más que una misántropa visión de todo y que tal como lo dijiste, el castigo que recibió Shadow fue severo, y ciertamente cruel, pero, la Princesa Celestia tendría sus sólidos motivos para haberlo hecho. Algo terrible debió haber hecho Shadow.

Trixie le mantuvo la mirada por un momento hasta bajarla, pensativa.

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Twilight tenía razón. Se llevó un casco a la barbilla, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante de su cabeza mientras pensaba la situación.

-Pero la solución no va ser sacarla de Trixie- rompió el silencio la unicornio, haciendo que Twilight regresara su atención en ella -. Lo que dices no cambian las cosas. Deja a Trixie intentarlo de todos modos.

Twilight la veía tan segura, comprometida y valiente. La reina abrió la boca para contestar pero golpearon la puerta. Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Adelante.

-Majestad- exclamó enseguida un guardia asomándose a la puerta -, en el salón principal la aguarda una pony que pide desesperadamente una audiencia con usted.

-En este momento no puedo atender una audiencia- le recordó con cierto enojo -. Estoy trabajando en la investigación. Ustedes ya saben qué decir lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

-Lo sabemos, Majestad. Pero se negó a irse sin hablar con usted, mencionando que sólo usted sabría dónde está su hijo en las condiciones que pasa Equestria.

-¿Qué rayos?- dudó torciendo el gesto intercambiando una mirada con Trixie, quien se expresó sorprendida también -. ¿Qué hijo?- preguntó a la par que caminaba hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en seco para darse la vuelta hacia la unicornio -. No hables con Shadow hasta que quedemos en un acuerdo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- contestó con voz vacía para verla irse y desviar su mirada hacia el amuleto. Entrecerró los ojos -. Lo que digas…

Twilight caminó con cierto afán hacia el salón principal para aclarar cualquier confusión y regresar al trabajo. Cuando empezó a acercarse a las escaleras, se torció de ojos e iluminó su cuerno para teletransportarse directamente al salón, haciendo respingar por su abrupta aparición a una pegaso crema de ojos azules y melena café, que estaba rodeada de tres guardias, que apenas vio a la reina, se apresuró en acercarse, con los guardias tratando de retenerla.

-¡Su Majestad!- la llamó apresurada entre su voz suplicante -. Por favor, recíbame, estoy desesperada. Soy Speed Power…

-¿Speed Power?- repitió Twilight, sonándole familiar el nombre, asegurando haberlo escuchado en algún lado mientras movía el casco en señal que la dejaran acercar nomás.

-Sí…soy Speed Power- afirmó la pegaso con el rostro descompuesto en una profunda preocupación y angustia -. Soy la madre de Moon White.

La cabeza de Twilight hizo "clic" al recordarla, a la vez que explotaba su mente.

En serio, la pila de dominó no dejaba de caer uno, tras otro, tras otro.

La alicornio permaneció ahí de pie, tragando saliva, sin perder la compostura en su porte firme mirando las cejas curvadas y ojos ansiosos de la pegaso, que se veía años menor que su propia madre, y eso que Moon White le daba de ventaja cuatro años.

-¿Por qué busca a su hijo conmigo?- fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Apenas supe lo que sucedía con todos los unicornios, me dirigí a Canterlot- contó con la voz acelerada -. Yo vivo en Cloudsdale y me hice el viaje de inmediato. Pero no estaba en su casa, tampoco en el hospital ni en la lista de unicornios de Canterlot llevados a diferentes ciudades a ser atendidos. He pasado toda la noche y mañana buscando pero nadie me da señales de mi hijo- tomó aire mientras le expandía una carta -. Encontré esta misiva en la puerta de su casa. Está escrita por…- cerró los ojos con pena -…por nuestra reciente fallecida Princesa Celestia- al decir aquello, Twilight no pudo evitar mirarla con más atención, tomando con magia la carta que Celestia le había dado a Luna para que le lleve a Moon White para hacerlo cruzar al espejo y hacer regresar a Twilight y Sunset del baile, pero ella nunca logró dársela personalmente. Twilight se puso a leerla mientras Speed seguía hablando -. No entendí del todo lo que le pedía a Moon White, pero decía que se dirigiera al Castillo de la Amistad para buscarla a usted. Por eso estoy aquí, reina- exclamó aterrizando en el piso aún con la mirada llena de angustia -. Tal parece, usted fue la última en saber de él. Pueda saber hacia dónde fue o no sé- sacudió la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos -. Es un adulto, lo sé, pero no importa la edad que tenga, soy su madre y siempre me preocuparé por él, más ahora. Él…no es un unicornio del todo saludable y si esa neblina que ha desmejorado físicamente a todos los de su raza, lo empeora y está solo…yo…yo…- se calló cerrando con fuerza los ojos, derramando algunas lágrimas -. Lo siento…- jadeó pasando los cascos a las mejillas.

Twilight bajó la carta de su rostro y sintió que era estrangulada al mirar con los ojos realmente asediados el cuadro de la pegaso que mantenía una mirada esperanzadora, como si fuese la última gota agua en el desierto mientras luchaba por no llorar en su presencia.

¿Qué era más cruel? ¿Dejarle en angustia en una búsqueda inútil buscando a su hijo diciendo que no sabía nada de él, o contarle la verdad que aún buscaba respuestas en un objetivo incierto que desconocía hasta ahora? Ambas eran duras, pero más duro sería decirle una mentira que ocultar la realidad. No era partidaria de esas salidas fáciles a costa de otro pony. Entonces… ¿Cómo decirle a una madre, que su hijo, de una manera que no sabría explicar, estaba involucrado del mal que azotaba no sólo Equestria, sino un mundo adverso que ella, con el resto, ignoraba su existencia?

Sentía que como tal, merecía saber la verdad pero, al mismo tiempo, se le iluminó idea, una que podría ayudarla entre su búsqueda aún oscura.

-Sígame- se limitó en decirle Twilight a la par que se daba la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

Speed no tardó en levantar sus alas y seguir enseguida a Twilight en un vuelo a pocos metros del suelo. La alicornio la hizo pasar a la sala donde reposaba el ahora inservible espejo mágico.

Twilight devolvió la mirada hacia la pegaso, quien miraba extrañada y confundida en donde estaba, en especial al espejo, además, del enigmático silencio y seriedad de la reina.

Twilight caminó hacia el espejo y una vez frente a él, lo señaló.

-Allí está su hijo- empezó.

…

Había pasado más del mediodía y un par de horas desde que las chicas se pusieron de pie. Tuvieron muy pocas horas de sueño que la verdad, no todas las chicas pudieron conciliarlo y otras sí pero despertaron sintiéndose igual de cansadas con aún muy perceptible el peso que cargaban. Se cambiaron las batas por shorts y camisetas, y comían algunas galletas y barras de cereales como desayuno de los alimentos no perecibles, todas reunidas en el espacio con muebles cuando distrajeron su concentración en cuanto Golden y Bonbon se aparecieron cruzando frente a ellas, quedando todas quietas mirándolas.

-Por un…demonio…- soltó Rainbow Dash que al igual a las demás, vio a ambas chicas usando unos atuendos totalmente diferentes del que ellas usaban.

Bonbon estaba usando un top deportivo con una licra larga pegada a sus piernas mientras Golden usaba una camiseta licrada de mangas finas y un short. Pero lo que quedaban viendo en sí ellas, era la línea marcada de su abdomen plano tal moneda de cintura fina, piernas largas y torneadas.

Mistery dejó a un lado la barra de cereal. Hasta el apetito se le quitó sintiendo que se rellenaba como un elefante, como se comparaba al estar cerca de ellas. Con las caras del resto, parecía no ser la única.

-Haberlo sabido antes las habría tomado de modelos de mis prendas- comentó Rarity para sí misma.

-El 21% de grasa corporal exactos- sonrió petulante Golden sabiendo lo que pensaban, dando la vuelta para el mal de las demás. Applejack alcanzó a torcerle los ojos, no sólo ella, sino la propia Bonbon.

-Calla, Golden- resopló su compañera mientras estiraba los brazos hacia su cabeza para sujetar su larga cabellera bicolor en un moño y veía a las demás -. Lo que vamos hacer, es enseñarle un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sé que tienen magia, pero primero, vamos a hacer que reconozcan los movimientos de técnicas de ataques para que puedan predecir lo que podrían usar en su contra la Agencia en el más probable caso que tocara enfrentar su intervención cuando Sunset aparezca de nuevo- terminó dejándose una alta cola de caballo y se llevó cierto mechones tras sus orejas, paseando la mirada en ellas y al chocarse con los ojos de Cherry, no pudo evitar sentirse ahora sí, demasiado expuesta, no sólo por cómo vestía, sino porque no se habían dirigido la palabra. No importa si eran ex, sentía la necesidad de aclarar sobre su identidad pero en solo pensarlo le embargo una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo. Aclaró la garganta -. ¡¿Alguna duda?!- preguntó para ver cómo Lyra levantaba la mano enseguida como si estuviese en clases, cosa que hizo sonreír a Bonbon relajándola de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la cintura mientras la señalaba levantando la barbilla. -. Habla, Lyra.

-¿Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es verlas pelear?

-Por ahora- respondió Golden -. Verán la pelea tal cual para que después no anden de nenitas asustándose al verlas cuando llegue la hora- exclamó para ganarse caras ofendidas de algunas -. Igual, se acostumbren a la violencia. Después explicaremos las técnicas y como contrarrestarlas, directamente aprovechando con la magia porque seamos sinceras- sonrió levantando ambas cejas en obviedad -. No van a salir de aquí sabiendo lo que nosotras aprendimos en seis años de entrenamiento pero sí algunas técnicas acondicionadas con su magia para una mejor reacción y sincronización. Así que…- unió sus palmas con fuerza haciendo un sonido sordo haciéndolas respingar por el eco que hizo en el lugar-…elijan bandos si quieren, apuesten- exclamó para mirar a Bonbon y ella le levantara una ceja con una lenta sonrisa de reto -. Esto es cuerpo a cuerpo, y una saldrá por partes. Alerta de spoiler…- las miró con sonrisa confiada -…no voy a ser yo.

…

La unicornio Trixie estaba recostada en la cama, con la mirada fija a un punto vacío en el tumbado de la habitación. Había estado meditando, pensando, mirando de vez en vez el amuleto, hasta llegar a su propia conclusión. Miró la puerta y sospechaba que Twilight tardaría.

Suspiró.

-Lo siento, Sparkle- se dijo a sí misma -. Pero este juego lo domina mejor Trixie- concluyó cerrando sus ojos para entrar en esa concentración y llamar a Shadow.

" _Shadow"_ la llamó de manera tranquila en su mente " _Sé que estás ahí"_ decía sin escuchar respuesta, pero sí aquella sensación extraña de cuando la tenía presente para poder comunicarse. Trixie suspiró. _"De acuerdo. No digas nada. Sólo escucha"_ aclaró para ordenar bien lo que diría _"¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de todo esto. ¡Harta de tener que aguantar a la realeza en la nuca de Trixie por causa tuya!"_ se quejó hastiada. _"Gracias a ti y tú ataque, ahora Sparkle tiene a Trixie prisionera"._

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?!"_ se asombró Shadow, consternadísima _"¡¿Qué hizo qué?!"_

 _"_ _¿Ahora sí apareces no?"_ interrogó con mala actitud " _Pues lo que oyes. Trixie despertó en una celda después de que me dejaras inconsciente y la reina dijo que no me dejaría salir de allí hasta hacerte hablar"_

 _"_ _¿Prisioneras? ¿Es en serio?"_ reclamó colérica " _Esa novata, ¿Nos encerró?"_

 _"_ _¡Injustamente!"_

 _"_ _¡No!"_ reaccionó con un gruñido " _¡La historia no se repetirá! ¡Nadie va encerrarme injustamente de nuevo! ¡NO!"_

Trixie respiraba lentamente, maquinando sus intenciones ahora que la tenía donde quería.

 _"_ _Hace días atrás, después de encontrarnos con Sunset Shimmer y jugaras con sus sentimientos provocando que atacara el cuerpo de Trixie, tú mostraste empatía por Trixie. Dijiste que después de estar sola en el rubí, sentías alivio de interactuar con la primera pony después de tanto tiempo y por si lo olvidas, Trixie ofreció su amistad"_ mantuvo un pequeño silencio para que lo asimilara " _Shadow, no sé qué errores habrás cometido que mereciste este castigo y ni me importa. Pero déjame decirte que sea lo que sea, nadie merece lo que te han hecho. Es una injusticia que ahora Trixie está pasando. Estoy encerrada, sola, en una oscura habitación y apartado de todos. Tal como tú lo has estado"._

 _"_ _Maldita reina"_ farfulló con pesadez " _Esto lo hace por mí. Lo sé. Quiere presionarme ¡Pero no caeré en su juego!"._

 _"_ _¡Twilight Sparkle me enferma, Shadow!_ _¡Humilló a Trixie para convertirla en el hazmerreír de todo un pueblo! ¡Trixie sólo quería demostrar que podría ser tan buena y hasta mejor que ella, pero se burló de mí con sus amigas, humillándome frente a todo el mundo! ¡De ti cuando usé el Amuleto del Alicornio! ¡Ahora, como es la reina, se regodea con gusto en encerrarla como una criminal! ¡A ambas! ¡Trixie sólo quiere salir de aquí y no dejarse intimidar por ese chiste llamándose reina!"_

 _"_ _Tú no eres tan diferente a mí" exclamó con voz profunda "Como ella no es tan diferente a Celestia de injusta"_ agregó dejándose llevar por el desquite y discurso colérico de Trixie, inevitablemente identificada " _¡Si ella hubiera dejado cumplir con mi trabajo, lo que le sucede en mis tierras no estaría pasando!"_ gruñó " _¡Nada, nada de lo que han tenido que atravesar!_ _¡Yo era la guardiana de estas tierras y sus criaturas!¡Yo no hice nada más que mi trabajo, para lo que estaba hecha y Celestia rompió con ese orden natural por…por…!"_ calló abruptamente, a lo que Trixie frunció levemente el ceño extrañada cuando…

 _"_ _-¡Celestia!- gritaba una voz horrorizada -. ¡Celestia, el día se hizo noche!_

 _-¡Lo sé!- jadeó asustada una alicornio blanca de melena rosa que volaba hacia ella para mirarla con su rostro más joven, angustiado entre la anormal oscuridad de los cielos. Celestia tendría el tamaño que tiene Cadance._

 _-¡Esto es tu culpa!- la acusó con furia -. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú rompiste mi barrera con tu luz y dejaste que esos ponies encontraran nuestras tierras!_

 _-¡Iban a morir congelados, Shadow! ¡Es lo menos que podía hacer por tu crimen! ¡¿Cómo pudiste maldecirlos con los Windigos para acabar con inocentes vidas?! ¡Destruiste sus hogares, sus medios de alimentación y de a poco sus vidas! ¡Te desconozco!_

 _-¡Ellos morirían por su propio casco! Los Windigos sólo se forman con el odio._

 _-¡Necesitan odio porque fueron creados por el odio dentro de ti!_

 _-¡Y no es mi culpa que ellos estén llenos de él al odiarse entre sí! ¡No voy a dejar que esa plaga arrastre sus defectos hasta aquí!_

 _-¡Tú no eres tan perfecta que ellos! ¡Nadie lo es!_

 _-¡Y tú muchos menos, tonta! ¡Por tu interrupción no sólo a ellos hiciste encontrar las tierras mágicas! ¡Has blasfemado mi deber de ocultarla!_

 _-¡Shadow!- decía la joven alicornio mientras cerraba sus ojos llorosos -. ¡Yo sólo hice lo que mi instinto y corazón me dictaron!- se defendió._

 _-¡Pues mi instinto me dice que no voy a dejarlos ensuciar mi tierra! ¡Y mi corazón que si yo no tengo futuro por el de ellos, no me importa atravesar sobre ti para destruirles el suyo como destruiste mi corazón!- vociferó para abalanzársele encima"._

Trixie quedó con la boca desencajada, con sus ojos rosas sumamente abiertos, horrorizada y sorprendida ante aquel recuerdo que le hizo ver.

 _"_ _¿Lo ves?"_ encaró Shadow rabiosa, haciéndola respingar por la fuerza de su gruesa voz retumbarse en su cabeza _"¡Su perfecta y adorada Celestia, condenó estas tierras al dejarlas visibles! ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer como guardiana! ¡Ella es la culpable de lo que sucede! ¡Por eso la muy cobarde les ocultaba la verdad hasta su propia hermana! ¡Nunca reveló a nadie mi existencia, ni el por qué su Equestria siempre está amenazada de peligros! ¡Porque siempre fue su culpa! ¡No importa cuán valiente y sabia se mostraba, en el fondo, era alguien que ocultaba las verdades como le convenía!"_ se descargó violenta mientras Trixie se mantenía callada, realmente inquieta y sin salir del asombro.

Shadow iba a cometer un genocidio al hacer morir a miles de ponies de la hipotermia... ¿Por su rol de guardiana?

¿Qué nadie merecía el castigo que tenía Shadow? No. Ella definitivamente se lo merecía. No era muy diferente de las otras amenazas que había tenido Equestria.

Su corazón latía afanoso y sentía los cascos un poco fríos, dándole la completa razón a Twilight de su recelo y tildarla de enferma de odio, que eso mismo, correría en su contra. Tragó saliva y retomó su concentración de nuevo. Ya se había metido en el juego sucio que ella empezó la primera partida.

" _Shadow. Tenemos un enemigo en común"_ le hizo ver " _Tenemos que unir alianzas para que ambas saquemos provecho la situación. Tú no eres nada sin Trixie y Trixie no es nada sin el poder del alicornio en el Amuleto. Así que no te sirve nada irte en mi contra si somos una"._

 _"_ _¿A dónde quieres llegar?"_

 _"_ _Es obvio, Shadow. Tú quieres de vuelta tus tierras y yo quiero vengarme de Sparkle. Ambas podemos tener lo que queremos si trabajamos juntas. Yo sí tengo lo que quieres y puedo dártelo, sólo si tú me das lo necesario para ejecutar nuestro propósito para obtener lo que queremos"_ sentenció con determinación " _, y es hacer caer a la reina"._

…

Twilight Sparkle sólo podía contemplar la negación entre el llanto de la pegaso tras contarle la realidad de los hechos. Speed le tiraba una mirada asesina con un profundo ceño, lanzando varias exclamaciones mientras agitaba desbocadamente sus alas, sólo para sentir que era agarrada de su collar y tiraban de ella.

-¡Escúcheme!- bramó la pegaso intimidante sosteniéndola entre un casco a pocos centímetros de su rostro-. ¡Me importa un rábano si me manda al Tártaro, pero usted no va a hablar así de mi hijo en semejantes calumnias frente a mí sin esperar que me den ganas de arrojármela encima y sacarle los ojos!- elevó la voz entre su respiración agitada, soltándola con violencia -. ¡¿Qué tonterías está diciendo?! ¡Se nota qué poco conoce a mi hijo! ¡Él jamás haría tales cosas!

-De forma consciente su hijo no- le recordó con voz suave y comprensiva sin perder la compostura. -. Es esa magia. No está conscien…

-No, me niego a creerle- le interrumpió mientras sacudía la cabeza sin que sus ojos den tregua a las lágrimas -. Él no puede hacer lo que hizo…él, él no puede ni con su propia magia ¡Así que no le creo!

-Señora…- cerró los ojos con el rostro suavizado de la pena mientras aguantaba sus propias lágrimas -…acepte los hechos. Colabore conmigo en ese sentido porque todo mi tiempo se consumirá de lleno para proteger Equestria- abrió los ojos, dejándolos ver cristalizados pero manteniendo la firmeza en un temple por su compromiso -. Para que regrese a salvo, con usted y conmigo- agregó cayéndosele una sola lágrima, pero brillante y gruesa que rodó por su mejilla hasta su mentón. -. No busco perjudicarlo, todo lo contrario. Quiero salvarlo. A él y una amiga que se encuentra en las mismas circunstancias y…- hizo una pequeña pausa, desprendiéndole una observación -…usted, la conoce- agregó haciendo que Speed la mirara con desconfianza -. Sunset Shimmer- le recordó y la pegaso concentró más su ceño, incrédula, abriendo un poco la boca.

-Esa unicornio…- sacudió la cabeza -…cuando era potrilla era un amor aunque un poco egocéntrica, sin embargo fue cuando fue creciendo que …- calló con la mirada ausente tensando la barbilla -…ella se convirtió en alguien demasiado codicioso y narcisista y…cruel…

-Por eso le pido que me ayude- le interrumpió acelerada, acercándose un poco más a ella, haciendo a Speed retroceder un poco -. Usted puede decirme qué accidente tuvo Moon White.

-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó asombrada -. Él no se lo decía a nadie.

-Pues me lo dijo a mí- aseguró -. Pero no qué fue el accidente en sí. Y sé, que desde ese momento, él no pudo usar la magia libremente como antes y que su relación con Sunset terminó allí- sacudió la cabeza remojándose los labios -. ¿Acaso no le resulta familiar lo que están pasando los unicornios? Están débiles, no pueden usar su magia, tal como su hijo; pero a diferencia de él, no se recuperan tras reservar energía… ¡Siguen debilitados! Quiere hacer probar al resto, lo que era vivir "envenenado", como él mismo lo dijo, y debilitó a toda la raza unicornio. Él fue el primer unicornio en mostrarse en esa rara condición de que la magia le hacía daño- decía mirando el rostro de la pegaso asimilando y juntando las piezas, pero aún, sacudía la cabeza en negación.

-No…

-No se niegue más si quiere ayudar a su hijo- le dijo con mayor seriedad y precisión -. Dígame lo que le pasó. Ese accidente que lo debilitó y qué tuvo que ver Sunset hasta terminar odiándose. Deme una pista porque estoy trabajando a tientas- agregó para tomarle un casco y levantarlo entre ellas. Speed le prestó atención a su semblante y mirada con esa intranquilidad e incredulidad, como bloqueo, un semblante que para Twilight le fue familiar y le fue inevitable sonreírse de manera cálida con los ojos suavizados, muy melancólica -. Ya veo de dónde sacó él lo terco- comentó con voz fina y delicada. Los ojos azules de la pegaso quedaron tiesos sobre ella, sintiendo realmente sus palabras, endureciendo más su cuerpo al empezar en creerle. Apretó los dientes soltándole el casco.

-Por Celestia…- farfulló resignada y dejó caer los hombros, curvando las cejas -. De acuerdo. Le voy a creer. Pero si miente o le hace algo…- empezó amenazar poniéndose tensa de nuevo pero sola se interrumpió para suspirar y sacudir la cabeza vidriándole los ojos, sintiéndose ya tonta de su negativa -. Sólo…ya perdí a mi esposo- dijo con esfuerzo cerrando los ojos inflando su pecho en esfuerzo -. No quiero… perderlo a él, ¿Sí?

-Ya somos dos- le aseguró bajando la cabeza para ver su rostro y Speed abrió sus ojos para verla, realmente brillosos por las capas de lágrimas como atenta por lo que dijo.

-No era muy tarde- empezó a hablar sin preámbulo -. Ni medianoche. Mi esposo High Line y yo aún estábamos despiertos. Moon White se había ido acostar hace rato. Tenía once años y empezó a ponerle seguro a la puerta porque "no era un potrillo y quería privacidad"- contó con una muy corta y efímera sonrisa que desapareció al segundo mientras levantaba la cabeza y su rostro cambió rotundamente -. Escuchamos una explosión. Una pequeña. Venía de su cuarto. High y yo salimos corriendo. Yo llegué primero pues no perdí tiempo y volé rápido pero como dije, Moon White ponía seguro a la puerta y la encontré cerrada. Empecé a golpearla. Estaba muy asustada pues lo llamaba y él no contestaba. High llegó levitando las llaves. Abrimos la puerta y…- suspiró a la par que cerraba los ojos, pasando un casco por su frente mientras gesticulaba de angustia, como si reviviera todo -. Lo encontramos en el suelo. Bocarriba. Tenía….tenía su cuerno negro de quemadura y…y…

Su voz se volvía aguda empezando a sentir las lágrimas de nuevo. Twilight la escuchaba con concentración pero se acercó a pasarle un casco sobre sus hombros. No estaba segura pero, siendo madre, no debe ser fácil encontrar a su hijo de esa forma y el recuerdo no era agradable, si ni para el propio Moon White lo era.

-No se movía pero su pecho subía y baja desesperado- continuó la pegaso -. Además, había conseguido su Cutie Mark- agregó asombrada -. Creí que lo estaba viendo morir. Yo entré en pánico y empecé a llorar, sólo pudiendo llamarlo, pero High Line fue más despejado y lo levitó a su lomo para gritarme angustiado que debíamos llevarlo al hospital- hizo una pausa para respirar, con la mirada ausente retrocediendo en el tiempo -. Estuvo inconsciente por casi un día y no podía respirar por sí mismo. Sus defensas eran bajas. Le hacían estudios pero no había nada que dijera realmente qué tenía y cuando al fin despertó, resulta que no recordaba lo que había pasado. Fueron días terribles. Desmejoraba. Si no era una cosa, era otra. Se desesperaba del malestar que no parecía darle tregua y sólo pedía ver a Sunny- sacudió la cabeza -. Sunset. A Sunset Shimmer. Ella y él eran…tan unidos y él la quería mucho- tragó saliva cerrando los ojos -. La situación era que, High Line fue a buscar a Sunset al orfanato para darle la noticia de cómo se encontraba su amigo y ella, se había ido a Canterlot- contó para ver el rostro absorto de Twilight -. Lo que le ocurrió a Moon White, fue a pocos días de la fecha de las pruebas para ingresar a la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados. Sunset ya se había ido para instalarse y prepararse a la prueba…sin siquiera haber avisado o despedirse de Moon White. Eso me desconcertó mucho sabiendo lo unidos que eran y cuando le conté a mi hijo, él quedó igual de sorprendido pero la justificó diciendo que a lo mejor había sido a última hora y que tal vez le escribiría una carta explicándole lo que ocurrió, Pasaron los días…- mantuvo una expresión vacía

-Y nunca llegó la carta...-se aventuró a decir a Twilight.

-Así es. Nunca llegó- asintió con un peso en el pecho que la hacía encorvar -. Él me pidió una dirección a donde enviar una carta para escribirle. Fui al orfanato y me entero que Sunset fue admitida a la escuela. Entre su esmirriado aspecto, el rostro de Moon White brilló de felicidad y orgullo de que Sunset haya podido llegar a su cometido y enseguida le escribió a la dirección de la escuela del cuarto que se quedaba para felicitarla y explicarle por qué él no había ido. Pasaban los días y nunca recibió una carta en respuesta. Moon White estaba muy débil. No comía. Le dolía el cuerpo. Tenía migrañas. El cuerpo se le vencía. Cada día que pasaba era peor que el anterior. Hasta que el médico nos dijo que no había nada más qué hacer y tuvimos que llevárnoslo a casa a…esperar- sacudió la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos -. Lo llevábamos a toda clase de curación, hasta un anciano unicornio trataba de examinar su magia usando la suya pero era demasiado doloroso para Moon White el método y no quería torturarlo más. Él fue el primero en lanzar la idea de que lo que le hacía mal, era la propia magia- sinceró.

Aquello le hizo recordar a Twilight cuando ella intentó devolver la magia que él entregó para salvarla a ella y a Luna cuando se metieron a una pesadilla de Sunset, y no pudo hacerlo. Su cabeza empezaba a teorizar y deducir mientras la pegaso mantenía una información que estaba considerando valiosa.

…

Golden le alargó una furiosa patada lateral que, de no haber dado con presteza un salto hacia atrás, es probable que la hubiera lanzado de azote al suelo. Bonbon entonces había impulsado sus piernas viendo la oportunidad que con el giro que dio para evadir el golpe, aspiró de responder una patada con otra que se dirigía a la mandíbula. Golden lo esquivó moviendo la mitad de su cuerpo a un lado y levantó su propia pierna para encontrarse con la de Bonbon, enganchándola con la suya cosa que al aterrizarla al suelo, quedaba torcida pero Bonbon no daba tregua ni oportunidad a lamentar el dolor para darle tiempo suficiente para un contraataque, y estiró su mano derecha para tomarle la izquierda, levantarla deslizando su mano a la muñeca y hacérsela para atrás mientras con la otra le aterrizaba el puño en el objetivo principal, la quijada, y Golden respondía con un cabezazo que aprovechó Bonbon en mover su pierna atrapada y hacerle perder el equilibrio y con el codo buscar enterrárselo de un golpe a un lado de su cuerpo.

-¡Ok, ok, ya entendimos!- chilló Fluttershy poniéndose de pie abruptamente muy nerviosa.

-¡Ssshhh!- chitaron con fuerza Rainbow y Mistery, que estaban juntas en el suelo con los ojos clavados en la pelea, agarrándose las manos que casi parecían rompérselas. Habían sido las únicas que habían apostado.

El resto miraban absortas e inquietas por aquel vaivén de golpes y movimientos que eran tan rápidos y ágiles que un parpadeo.

La pelea continuaba, robando aspiraciones como despertar la incomodidad de presenciar esa violencia sin tregua, en serio lastimándose una a la otra en demostración, pero era fascinante a la vez ver su sincronización, confianza y concentración. Era casi como una danza en el que improvisaban movimientos y acciones. Sus gestos eran intimidantes, agresivos, sus ojos contraídos y fríos mirándose como oponentes, metiéndose bien en su papel.

Pero aquello fue demasiado. Al menos para una persona.

Cherry se levantó abruptamente de la silla para salir acelerada de allí hacia el angosto pasillo del resto de cavidades. No miró a nadie cuando lo hizo. Sólo se precipitó a huir de ahí antes de que alguna la escuchara lanzar un quejido que obstruyó tapándose la boca y cerrando los ojos fuerza, soltando las lágrimas. Le temblaban los brazos y piernas. Su corazón ardía y su estómago estaba revuelto. Empezó a llorar mientras se adentraba más y se entró a una cavidad, pegó la espalda al muro de roca y se dejó caer para encogerse las piernas y pegar su frente sobre las rodillas.

Apenas asomado a la entrada del pasillo, se podía apreciar el suave lamento de un llanto que salía por más quería amortiguarlo. Las chicas se habían reunido allí y se miraron intercambiándose una mirada.

-Voy a verla- anunció Mistery.

-¡Espera!- la retuvo Golden, que ella con Bonbon, se habían quedado donde estaban en la sala. Ambas respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo de la pelea. La pelinaranja desvió la mirada de Mint para ver a su compañera que tenía la vista clavada hacia ese pasillo. -. Drops, tienes que hablar con ella.

-¿Y qué digo?- soltó dándose la vuelta para darle la cara -. No voy a disculparme por quien soy.

-Nadie pide eso- aclaró suavizando un ceño -. Sweetie, yo no tengo qué perder revelando quién soy yo. Me da igual. No pasa nada. Mi mundo no cambia. Porque no tengo a nadie a quien le importe. Pero en cambio en el tuyo sí.

-Ella terminó conmigo- recordó levantando ambas cejas -. Ya la perdí. No tiene por qué importarme…

-Pero te importa- le interrumpió con obviedad y resoplar mientras meneaba la cabeza -. Vamos, Drops. No es momento para dramas. Arriesgamos mucho y tú sigues con tu cantaleta. Por una vez en tu vida sé tú la que busque- soltó una risa parpadeando rápido -. No sé cómo con tu actitud has logrado que al menos, pocas personas encontraran tu centro cálido y no quieren perderte y te buscan cada que hay una pelea que inicialmente es provocado por ti y tu…especial forma de ser. Pero tú nunca lo haces. Nunca das el primer paso. Antes de que llegue el día en que nos maten deberías hacerlo con Cherry- chasqueó los dedos en su dirección -. Se lo debes.

-Aaaaagh- expresó con molestia por el efecto de sus palabras para regresar su mirada hacia la entrada del pasillo, con un peso en su pecho.

Cherry se mantenía en aquella posición cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse. Supuso encontrarse con Mistery pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Bonbon parada a poca distancia de ella. Cherry le apartó la mirada, con los ojos hacia a un lado, para escuchar un suspiro y que se sentaba también en el suelo.

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez para volver- escuchó decir directamente. Cherry infló el pecho cerrando los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-No tienes que ser así- dijo pasando las manos a sus mejillas y regresarle la mirada, viendo su ceño marcado.

-Esto es lo que soy, Cherry. Te guste, o no te guste.

-No me refiero a…tu vida- aclaró arrugando la frente -. Me refiero a que por una vez, tengas consideración de mí- exclamó, ganándose una mirada confusa de Bonbon. Ella parpadeó bajando la mirada -. Me duele que no te importe como me sienta. Me duele no reconocerte. Me duele pensar qué tan real fue todo lo que pasamos. Me duele sentir y creer, que una vez más, mi pareja se burle de mí.

-Yo no me burlé de ti- replicó enseguida acentuando su ceño. Cherry la miró con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Bonbon, no eres muy diferente de mis otras parejas- soltó y Bonbon sintió que le cortaban el aliento, ahora sí callándola. -. Las tres me engañaron a su manera. Me mintieron. Me ocultaron la verdad. Y yo…- sacudió la cabeza con un semblante triste -. Siempre entrego de más. Yo…- resopló con ojos aguados y rostro descompuesto -…si no hubiera terminado contigo ayer, de todos modos lo hubiera hecho ahora, porque no merezco esto. Tu indiferencia, que no te importe cómo me afecta ni lo que siente y piense- se mordió el labio inferior en una manera de resistir otro llanto para poder hablar -. Golden dice que en serio intentaste quererme y ser feliz conmigo pero…tú nunca te entregaste como me entregué yo y por lo visto no tenías intensiones de hacerlo. Es decir, ayer se te salió decir "Sweetie Drops" y pudiste decirme pero…no. Y aceptaste terminar. Eres…eres egoísta por no pensar en mí- para esas alturas, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas de nuevo mientras sus ojos dorados contemplaban el rostro de Bonbon, de barbilla tiesa y pronunciada, rostro ovalado, con ese entrecejo marcado en medio de sus cejas encorvadas sobre sus ojos grandes, con su color celeste suavizados, haciendo contraste con la expresión entre defensiva e incrédula, con sus labios entreabiertos mientras dejaba expulsar un pequeña exhalación y su vientre se respingaba por el aire expulsado, viéndose particularmente diferente al tener ese peinado alto. Cherry sentía el corazón dolerle por contemplar su peculiar belleza -. Eres una chica realmente hermosa- farfulló con voz aguda temblándole los labios al sonreír -. Emanas un irresistible dulce calor aunque no quieras, y eres independiente, lista, tan interesante pero…-negó con la cabeza -…no voy a caer, no de nuevo. Me propuse ser la chica hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, y eso es lo que haré. No te exijo. Te dejaré tranquila solo…lamento haber huido de su demostración pero, aun te estoy sacando del cora...- decía pero unos labios sostuvieron los suyos abruptamente, moviéndose entre ellos pero Cherry levantó las manos a sus hombros y la separó -. No. Terminamos- aclaró enseguida con sus cejas curvadas viendo el rostro ingenuo de Bonbon.

-Pero ahora sabes quién soy y aún me quieres- se aventuró a decir sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas encenderse en un calor que le hacía saber cuán ruborizadas estaban -. Y y-yo…

-Las cosas no cambian- sinceró negando la cabeza sin desprenderle la mirada -. No cambian el hecho que…ya no confío en ti como pareja y si no hay confianza, no importa cuánto te quiera- se extinguió su voz mientras veía los ojos cristalizados de Bonbon abriéndose más, sólo para endurecer su rostro y volver a fruncir las cejas.

-Bien- aceptó con sequedad poniéndose de pie y Cherry la siguió con la mirada para levantarse también -. Está bien. Entonces, ¿Aclarado? ¿Todo en orden? Porque en serio no quiero que vuelvas a interrumpirnos.

-Bonbon…

-Sweetie Drops, Cherry. ¡Mi nombre es Sweetie Drops!- aclaró con voz pesada y seria con los ojos punzantes sobre ella. Cherry entonces empezó a asentir con una serena seriedad.

-Okey. Lo siento.

-Okey- asintió una vez para darse la vuelta -. Entonces vamos.

-En serio lo siento.

-¡Dije que vamos!- aclaró con fuerza empezando a caminar aceleradamente por el pasillo, mientras sentía su espíritu caer de rodillas al suelo en un baño de lágrimas sosteniendo su muy dañado corazón; sólo para divisar al pie de la entrada a Golden, que le mantenía esa mirada reprendedora. Bonbon se la quedó mirando empezando a curvar las cejas y rechinando los dientes, se volteó para ver a Cherry fuera de la cavidad también -. Lo siento- dijo con sequedad para suavizar un ceño -. Lo siento- repitió con más serenidad y torcer la boca en frustación. -. No sé qué me pasa contigo. La verdad, no sé por qué soy así contigo y…me incomodas y…- resopló sacudiendo la cabeza -. No sé qué me pasa contigo- repitió con frustración.

-Tal vez…- dijo caminando hacia ella -…Tienes tanto cariño que dar…que no sabes cómo entregar tanto…- pensó viendo cómo Bonbon cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. -. Oye…- la llamó levantando su rostro tomándole la barbilla -…somos jóvenes, inmaduras y no sabemos lidiar ni con nosotras mismas- sinceró -. Te quiero, me quieres; pero como dices, no dejamos ser lo que somos, y lo que somos, no nos ayuda a ser una buena pareja para cada una, porque tenemos cosas que lidiar y solo nosotras podemos solucionar porque juntas, lastimamos a la otra.

-Cherry…- la llamó con la mirada suavizada y vidriosa, admirando aquel rostro que aunque melancólico, mantenía un semblante seguro, decidido, hasta aliviado de aclarar por fin, las cosas como son. Bonbon lo sabía, al menos en los últimos días. Su Cherry estaba cambiando. Se estaba siendo más fuerte, más objetiva, como decidida. No era que no le gustara, sólo que siendo así…la desnudaba más, la incomodaba, porque ella no quería ser más crédula de que las cosas siempre irán bien mientras no se hable de lo que está mal -…realmente te quise…- se limitó en decir con la voz estrangulada.

-Y yo a ti…Sweetie…- murmuró con voz fina abrazándola y Bonbon respondió al abrazo.

Golden les mantenía la mirada con una pena ajena. Al menos dieron este pequeño gran paso. Suspiró para darse a vuelta sin inmutarse a la presencia de Applejack.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Manzanas?

-Fue interesante lo que le dijiste a Bonbon- sinceró levantándola ambas cejas -. Tú no tienes qué perder porque no tienes a nadie quien le importe.

-¿Quieres equilibrar las cosas escuchando lo que no te importa?

-Sólo estaba lo suficientemente cerca y atenta. Y al contrario. Me importa- aclaró para que Golden tirara una risa sin humor se diera a vuelta para empezar a caminar. -. Es irónico que aconsejes cosas que no pones en práctica.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- le repitió dándose la vuelta para darle la cara mientras caminaba de retro con una sonrisa audaz -. O declararé vivir conmigo una pesadilla.

-Creí que ya se lo había declarado- lanzó levantándole la ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. Sólo seré la amiga que no quieres ni necesitas, como tú- dio el jaque con una confiada sonrisa llevándose las manos a la cadera, para dejar a Golden tiesa saboreando agridulce sus mismas palabras que le dio en el baile.

-La odio. En serio. La odio.

…

-Yo ya no quería enviarle las cartas que le escribía a Sunset- continuaba relatando Speed Power con una pata delantera de Twilight sobre sus hombros -, pues se me rompía el corazón que jamás le contestaba y cada día tenía él los ojos en esperanza que la famosa carta llegara o ella cruzara la puerta. Al final, mi esposo estaba tan desesperado del estado de nuestro hijo que…pidió ayuda a su familia. Su familia no, no nos quiere y tenía como diez años sin hablarse con ellos pero decidió hacer eso a un lado para tener ayuda económica pues había oído de medicinas mágicas que eran estudio en Canterlot pero por ser eso, estudios y pruebas, eran muy caras por su exclusividad. Él hizo ese viaje sin consultármelo. Sólo regresó y me dijo que nos mudaríamos a la capital de Equestria y me contó todo lo que hizo.

Resopló.

-Ni bien oyó Canterlot, Moon White quería visitar a Sunset al fin. La idea de la mudanza le maravilló, porque estaría cerca de ella, de nuevo. Nos mudamos. Hicimos las citas y los estudios pero la insistencia de los ruegos que nos hacía Moon White nos hizo que después de una cita, fuéramos a visitar a Sunset. Para esas alturas, yo estaba realmente enfadada y reacia con Sunset- aportó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y Moon White? ¿No pensaba mal de ella ni un momento?

-No- contestó con un profundo suspiro -. Él creía ciegamente en ella - arrugó la frente -. Desde que la conoció no podía desprenderse de ella y ella de él. Se veían tan... lindos juntos. Eran diferentes pero...de alguna forma se complementaban- dijo pero con voz vacía para fruncir el ceño -. Pero eso cambió rotundamente con lo que le platico. Dígale sentido maternal o lo que sea, pero no me olía nada bien la actitud de ella y no quería que la fuera a ver. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero su insistencia y deseo era tal, que lo llevamos. Fuimos a su cuarto y ahí estaba ella, que apenas lo vio, se puso a llorar. Lo abrazó diciendo que estaba asustada. Que había leído las cartas pero tenía miedo de verlo enfermo, de que si moría y por eso no se atrevía a hacerse presente. Moon White parecía tan aliviado y feliz de volverla a ver y escucharla, que la perdonó ahí mismo.

Twilight dejó salir un suspiro mientras bajaba los hombros, captando que sería una de las tantas manipulaciones que hizo Sunset en ese entonces.

-Pensamos que tras esta aclaración y reconciliación, veríamos más seguido a Sunset- continuó Speed -. Pero no. Siempre ella estaba ocupada, sea estudiando, practicando, y la verdad, sentía que encaraba de manera indirecta, que ella iba a la escuela y él no en sus cartas. Era muy presumida y hablaba sólo de ella. Pero Moon White la seguía justificando diciendo que ella siempre había sido así y sólo está muy feliz de cumplir una de sus metas. Mientras tanto, la medicina no parecía darle efecto en su malestar, en cambio una especial rehabilitación de ejercicios para usar su magia parecía estarle ayudando, como si su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando. Se estaba sintiendo mejor, recuperando el peso perdido porque ánimo nunca le faltó. Con ayuda de un médico unicornio que hasta de adulto lo atiende, empezó a descubrir cómo ejecutar hechizos sin que recaiga de salud de manera peligrosa. Pues él mantenía su sueño de ser hechicero y enseñar todo lo que descubriría, junto a Sunset, pues ambos habían construido un futuro- tiró una risa seca – de que ella sería la próxima Princesa Alicornio y él su casco derecho y Hechicero Real.

"Ouh" pensó Twilight curvando las cejas mientras Speed sacudía la cabeza con rostro tensó del humor que cambiaba a malhumorado.

-Entonces, él de manera confiada, le pregunta a Sunset para tener toda la información que necesita para las fechas de las nuevas pruebas y al fin ingresar a la escuela, y ella se los da. Él pasó semanas practicando y ejercitando para demostrar que podría estar a la altura de los demás sin importar que tanto le costara más que a ellos. Cuando llegó el día, no encontró a nadie. La fecha que le había dado Sunset era cuando anunciaban a los nuevos, habiendo sido las pruebas hace dos semanas atrás.

Para esas alturas tenía marcado un ceño de cólera e indignación mientras Twilight se mantenía callada, asimilando toda esa realidad que ignoraba entre la relación de ambos unicornios, uniendo cabos con la actualidad

-¡Por Celestia! ¡Cómo Moon White creía y defendía a Sunset!- se descargó frustrada -. Quería pensar que se equivocó pero ni él ya se creía sus excusas. Era demasiada coincidencia y él sólo fue a buscarla en clases a reclamarle. No le alargaré más la historia. Igual, él nunca me dijo a ciencia cierta lo que Sunset le dijo, pero lo que sí, es que ella admitió haberlo hecho apropósito porque no estaba a la altura de la escuela y que ya no compartiría su sueño con el suyo- comentó rabiosa.

-Ya veo...- comentó profundizando su ceño -. ¿Ella...lo abandonó por su estado?- preguntó con amargura.

-Sí...qué gran amiga, ¿eh?- comentó con acidez -. Eso lo destrozó. Viniendo de ella, de Sunny, lo partió por dentro. Se deprimió. Dejó de buscarla y su autoestima cayó a los suelos. Por primera vez, se empezó a abandonar. Pero nosotros no dejamos que pisoteara sus sueños. High Line y yo lo incentivamos a seguir poniendo de su parte en la rehabilitación y entrenamiento para que en las nuevas pruebas, pueda aprobarlas, que debiera al menos intentarlo. Él al final oyó nuestro aliento y decidió demostrarle a Sunset que podía alcanzarla y volvieran a tener lo de antes. Pasó se cumplió más de un año de rehabilitación y se había recuperado maravillosamente. Para lo que estaba, claro, porque aún tenía ese esfuerzo doble de ejecutar hechizos que si abusaba, su cuerpo se ponía débil. Pero era tan firme y seguro de sí mismo que podía ejecutar hechizos complicados y creó uno en especial para sorprender a los maestros que juzgarían sus resultados. Pero no sé qué hizo Sunset, en serio que no, que cuando Moon White regresó a casa después de la prueba…era otro. Sí, había pasado la prueba. Entró a la escuela. Pero…cambió.

Las orejas de Twilight se levantaron agudizándose abriendo un poco más los ojos entre sus cejas curvadas, mirando la melancólica mirada de la pegaso mientras seguía hablando con los ojos vacíos hacia esos tiempos.

-Sólo se limitó en decir que Sunset había logrado lo que tanto había querido desde el principio y que se curó de ella y de perdonarla cada que lo defraudaba. Se volvió alguien escéptico, hermético, ácido…- tensó la barbilla -…poco tiempo después murió su padre. Yo…pasé un muy mal momento con la viudez y regresé a Cloudsdale y él se quedó en el internado de la escuela a seguir estudiando. Cumplió su sueño, de alguna forma, pero…sé que podría ser más feliz de lo que era y…y al fin sentí que lo estaba siendo- concluyó para concentrar su mirada en Twilight -. No sé qué le hizo, pero sea lo que sea, gracias- sonrió cortamente pero mostrándose muy afectada por todo. Twilight sólo le mantuvo la mirada con muchas cosas cruzando por su cabeza mientras la pegaso sentía que se le venían las lágrimas de nuevo descomponiendo el rostro en sólo recordar en todo lo que pasaba, pero manteniendo la mirada a Twilight -. Él me escribió una carta- cambió de pronto su voz saliéndosele muy frágil y fina -, diciendo que creía que estaba enamorado…- agregó para ver a Twilight concentrar su mirada en ella con los ojos aguados -…y de la Princesa más joven…le dije que estaba loco…- soltó cayéndoseles nuevas lágrimas -. Y aún lo creo…pero lo mismo me dijeron cuando me enamoré de mi esposo- farfulló para quebrar en nuevo llanto -…no es amor si se está cuerdo- dijo mirando los profundos ojos afectados de Twilight.

-¿Por qué no es amor si se está cuerdo?

-El…amor tiene que ser algo espontáneo- respondió con voz fina -, que rompe con la "normalidad" o de los elementos de control que sujetan a los involucrados para que nazca. Por ende, se pierde un poco de cordura para llamarlo "amor"- sacudió la cabeza como si en voz alta sonara una tontería -. Al menos en mi experiencia es como lo veo yo- sinceró encogiéndose de hombros con una sombra amigable hacia la alicornio. -. Espero haberla ayuda, Majestad. Lamento haber sido ruda. Sé…que es una buena pony.

-Me dio mi primera pista- le aseguró Twilight y simplemente la envolvió con su otro casco para completar el abrazo en confortación como agradecimiento, sintiendo un casco de la pegaso sobre una pata delantera. -. Y dígame Twilight- pidió mientras Speed sonreía con confortación devolviendo el abrazo.

Después del abrazo, la pegaso anunció su retirada para no quitarle más tiempo en su deber. Para no perder el juicio, según ella, se anotaría de voluntaria para ayudar a los unicornios. Ya tenía experiencia cuidando a uno con estos achaques así que no vería nada que no haya visto antes.

La pegaso cruzó la puerta dejando a Twilight mirando su partida y resonando sus palabras. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Guardias!- llamó dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, donde estaban parados firmes dos pares de guardias en cada extremo y se acercaron a ella. -. Necesito que ubiquen en qué lugar está siendo atendida la unicornio Minuette con urgencia.

-¡Sí, Majestad!- corearon para retirarse a acatar la orden mientras Twilight se precipitaba a las escaleras.

-¿Spike? ¿Spike?- llamaba entre los pasillos y se entró al cuarto donde reposaba Trixie. -. ¿Está aquí Spike?

-Sparkle. Spike está visitando a Rarity, ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, cierto- recordó para acercarse a ella -. Trixie. Tal vez no sea el poder de la magia en sí que corrompe a Moon White y Sunset Shimmer- se aceleró en decir, haciendo a la unicornio parpadear para concentrarse -. La magia no es el problema. Por eso no me hemos encontrado nada, porque hemos estado buscando equivocadamente. He estado hablando con la madre de Moon White y él como Sunset no podrían ser que causara todo esto. Creo que un alma está en ellos, como tú tienes a Shadow.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó suavizando un ceño.

-Me parece demasiada coincidencia que cuando él tenga un "accidente" que desmejorara su uso de magia, es porque algo se lo impedía, y a la vez Sunset se haya vuelta la ambiciosa y manipuladora pony que al final se convirtió en ese demonio. Por lo que me es imposible dejar de comparar con las semejanzas de tu caso con Shadow.

-Espera, espera. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cuando fuiste a Ponyville usando el Amuleto del Alicornio, hiciste cosas que al libertarte de ella, caíste en cuenta de que estuvieron mal, fuiste consciente de lo que hiciste y sentiste arrepentimiento, porque fuiste más allá de lo que eres- le curvó las cejas -. Tú eras egoísta y narcisista pero, no alguien cruel como lo fuiste en ese momento y todo por la influencia de Shadow dentro del amuleto con su magia que sin ella, Shadow es una simple alma dentro de ti que tú tienes el control total de tu cuerpo. Ahora, ciertamente Sunset Shimmer pasó lo mismo cuando se transformó en la escuela. Tras que yo y las contrapartes de mis amigas la liberamos con la magia de la corona, volvió en sí y cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo y recuperó el control de su mente y cuerpo, pero ha tenido problemas de mantener el control.- se explicó -. Ahora, tal parece que Moon White pasó con algo similar como a ti en su infancia de ser atacado por algo dentro de él. Pero lo que no sé cómo fue ese "accidente". Ni por qué recién ahora reacciona cuando Sunset fue mucho años antes- resopló frustrada -. Él es curioso y siempre andaba practicando hechizos de potro y le ayudaba a Sunset Shimmer a ejecutarlos. Tal vez, no sé, intentó uno sin saber las consecuencias ni qué despertó en él y de alguna manera también afectó a Sunset, pues eran muy unidos.

-Entonces no estás segura- dedujo con cierto recelo.

-Tal vez, pero por eso necesito visitar ese recuerdo. No más de Sunset sino de él para saber qué hizo cuan…¡Maldición!- se quejó frustradísima -. Necesito encontrar a Minuette para que me indique cómo hacer la poción de ver el recuerdo pero necesitaré la melena de Moon White. ¡¿Cómo voy a dar con su melena?! ¡Espera!- se interrumpía hablando más bien ya para sí misma, lo que respingaba a cada rato a Trixie con un gesto al ver lo ansiosa y sí, neurótica que se estaba poniendo -. ¡Su casa! ¡Puedo ir hasta su casa, tomar algún cepillo y tomar restos de su melena!- celebró frotándose entre sí los cascos con una sonrisa ancha, para sentir un casco sobre su hombro en suaves golpecitos.

-Ok, Sparkle. No pierdas la cordura.

-Ya la perdí.

-¿Eh?

-Debo ir a Canterlot- seguía hablando acelerada -. Pero entonces retardaría mi encuentro con Minuette. Mejor enviaré a alguien. ¡Sí, a alguien!- exclamó y estiró un casco para señalar a la unicornio presionando su nariz, provocándole un scrunchy face -. ¡Preparé un carruaje para que vayan de inmediato, indicaré a la dirección para que tomen el cepillo! Podré hacer la poción, observar lo que le ocurrió, el hechizo que usó. Todo este tiempo debí saber su pasado más que el de Sunset y…¡Aahhhh!- se alteró incomodando más a Trixie -. ¡También necesito una lágrima!- se agitó descomponiendo el rostro ahora sí -. ¿Cómo voy a sacarle una lágrima?

-Pero Twilight… no quiero poner otra nube negra sobre ti pero…si había saltos en el tiempo que te impedía ver los recuerdos de Sunset, si Moon White pasa por lo mismo, ¿No tendrás la misma dificultad?- preguntó, lo que hizo que Twilight descendiera la sonrisa y sus orejas bajaran.

-Tienes…razón…- exclamó -. Entonces no es en sí la magia que impide saber el pasado, si no esa otra alma…- pensó para gruñir con un fuerte entrecejo -. ¡Ay, torpe y curioso unicornio! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste por meter las narices en donde no te llaman?!- se descargó sacudiendo sus cascos -. ¡En serio, apenas lo tenga en frente cuando lo recupere, lo primero que haré es golpearlo y decirle que es un tonto!- aceleró decir en amenaza con su pecho agitado llevando de adelante y hacia atrás sus cascos como si hiciera que sacudiera a alguien, sólo para curvar las cejas en un inevitable vidriar de sus ojos-. Cuando lo recupere…- repitió suavizando un ceño con la amarga sensación de incierto pero esperanza a la vez.

-Ok, ok, cálmate- pidió Trixie mientras Twilight se pasaba sus cascos a la cara -. Reina y todo no dejas de ser la neurótica Twilight Sparkle- dijo para que la alicornio la mirara fijo, recordando de pronto lo que dejó pendiente con ella y se puso seria.

-Respecto a lo de Shadow. Lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgar tu bienestar dejándola dentro de ti. Es definitivo.

-Twilight…- la nombró dándole una sonrisa -…Trixie tiene todo bajo control- aseguró con cierto tono petulante mientras Twilight la miraba con incredulidad -. Tú juegas limpio, Sparkle. Deja los juegos sucios para Trixie.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?- decía para agrandar los ojos -. ¡Hablaste con ella! Te dije que no lo hicieras.

-¿Qué acabo de decir, Sparkle?- obvió -. Trixie juega sucio. No te hizo caso.

-¡Trixie!

-No te quejes que conseguí que empezara a escupir los frijoles- dio la noticia levantando una ceja petulante y disfrutar el tartamudeo de la alicornio.

-Pe-pero… ¿Cómo?

-Encanto de Trixie- se limitó en decir -. Ahora. Hay un "pero".

-¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!- se quejó con un ceño -. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-La verdad, no tienes que hacer nada- contestó -. Sólo que Shadow te odia y no quiere interactuar contigo.

-¿Entonces có…?

-Shadow va a contarle a Trixie lo que sabe y Trixie te dirá a ti- se explicó enseguida.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con mucha incredulidad.

-Bueno…ella acepta tu trato. De colaborar y al final la dejaras libre con el poder de alicornio.

-Pero…- comentó.

-Pero…- agregó con voz fina -…es una artimaña para ti que ideó Trixie.

-Espera…me perdí.

-Le dije a Shadow que haga como si aceptara el trato cuando en realidad Trixie verá la forma de deshacer el hechizo que ejecutaste al amuleto para usarlo y así matarte y tener la corona, deshacerse de los ponies y recuperar su tierra- sonrió anchamente y Twilight dejó desencajada la boca.

-¡¿Qué ideaste qué?!

-Como lo dijiste- aclaró -. Shadow está enferma de odio y fue demasiado tentador unir alianzas con Trixie. Así que ella y Trixie están uniendo alianzas para juntas salvar por nuestro lado Equestria sólo para deshacernos de todos y dejar su tierra como antes, y para eso, ella debe empezar a hablar conmigo su pasado cuando en realidad te diré todo a ti. ¿Ahora entiendes?

-¡Pero Trixie, en qué lío te has metido!- la acusó -. La has engañado.

-¡Era la única forma, Sparkle!

-Trixie si ella te hace algo…

-No subestimes a Trixie- le aclaró con seriedad -. Ya vamos por buen camino. Te aseguro la información que necesitas.

-Trixie…- suspiró con preocupación e imposibilitada, sólo para sorprenderla con un abrazo -. Ten cuidado.

-Bah, Sparkle. Tú como siempre sentimental- farfulló pero sonrió y devolvió el abrazo. -. Ahora, debo contarte lo que ella me hizo ver…

…

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy estaban camino al Castillo de la Amistad tras pasar toda la mañana buscando entre los libros del antiguo Castillo de las Dos Hermanas.

-En serio estoy muriendo de hambre- decía Pinkie Pie mientras cruzaban por las calles de Ponyville -. No puedo continuar una búsqueda de archivos si mi barriga hace brrruuuuu.

-De todas formas nos quedamos un par de horas extras- mencionó Rainbow -. Twilight dijo que en la hora del almuerzo regresáramos al castillo para detallarle lo que hemos avanzado pero nos quedamos más tiempo.

-Lo cual no es mucho que digamos- lamentó Fluttershy con sus cejas bien curvadas.

-Espero que ella haya tenido mejor suerte con esa Shadow Light- opinaba Pinkie Pie cuando una sombra pasó rápida sobre ellas en picada, para frenar a raya al ver a un pegaso desplomarse a pocos metros frente a ellas.

-¡Oh, no!- corearon las ponies para precipitarse enseguida hacia el pegaso caído.

El pegaso era de color naranja y tenía los ojos y melena azules. Usaba la armadura y cascos de color dorado, lo que comprobaba que era un guardia solar. Pero lo que les quitó el aliento a las ponies, era las quemaduras que tenía en su piel expuesta, como moretones y golpes, y una ala había perdido varias plumas, mostrándose con quemaduras, presentando todo el esfuerzo indescriptible que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta Ponyville. El corcel respiraba agitadamente con su pecho violento subir y bajar, siendo rodeado con intención de ser auxiliado por las ponies, que él alcanzó a reconocerlas entre su visión desgastada, que eran las mismas ponies que siempre estaban con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, actual soberana de Equestria, y sin perder tiempo, empezó a hablar:

-E-el Imperio… - jadeaba entre el dolor de sus heridas y cansancio del viaje -. El Imperio de Cristal… ¡Ha sido atacado!- comunicó con mucha preocupación mientras las ponies abrían de más los ojos en pánico.

…

 **Uy, ¿me pregunto qué pegaso de la guardia solar que permanece en el Imperio de Cristal será? xD**

 **Pero bueno. Aquí les dejo este capítulo que empieza a desglosar información que unirá cabos aunque dejando en misterio en otros, como dejará en suspenso lo que ocurrió en el Imperio de Cristal mientras pasaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.**

 **Recuerden que funcionan con cartas allí y para enterarse de lo que ocurra en otro extremo del pueblo con el Imperio, deben pasar horas viajes. Alguien debería crear los celulares xD**

 **So, gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	28. La Oscuridad Que Esconde La Luz

**La Oscuridad Que Esconde La Luz**

Cadance estaba sentada frente al escritorio con los codos apoyados en él y los cascos sujetando su cabeza, revisando la autorización y orden aprobadas para enviar algunas de sus tropas para entregar sus servicios al voluntariado de los unicornios. Había coordinado con Twilight algunos movimientos para que sus guardias se ocuparan de recorrer los pueblos pequeños y aislados para que estén al tanto de la situación como atender a los unicornios que residieran en él. Asimismo explorarían los bosques, pues es muy común que especialmente los fines de semanas, ponies vayan de campamento. Querían cubrir todo el terreno posible para no dejar a ningún unicornio solo en tales frágiles condiciones. Pero para agregar a la ecuación, Cadance sentía esa presión en el pecho en una tristeza de luto, pues había perdido a quienes consideraba su familia, sus tías. A la Princesa Luna y más que nada, a la Princesa Celestia.

Un suspiro se expulsó de su boca mientras cerraba los ojos y se los restregaba con un casco. Una angustia en el estómago la tenía realmente contrariada, así como el corazón latiéndole con un filoso dolor. Sentía sus movimientos un poco torpes mientras dejaba escapar otro suspiro entre sus labios para sentir unos cascos rodearla desde atrás y un rostro posarse sobre su hombro. Ella simplemente restregó su cabeza a un lado de la otra que posaba a su lado, la de su esposo mostrándole consuelo.

-No puedo creer que no haya alcanzado a conocerlo- lamentó ella en murmuro, en intimidad, sólo para ellos, mientras bajaba sus cascos a su vientre y empezaba a acariciárselo, sintiendo el pequeño bulto que sobresalía del primer trimestre de embarazo que pasó gran parte sin saber su estado, mientras sus ojos violetas se cristalizaban dando un toque brillante y bonito en sus ojos pero que la tristeza le hacía contraste -. Ella estaba tan contenta.

-Lo sé- le contestó para besarle la mejilla y la envolvía más en la calidez de su confortación, compartiendo un suave silencio entre ellos.

Cuando de repente, un temblor empezó a sacudirlos.

Ambos se separaron abruptamente mientras sus cuerpos vibraban ante el movimiento hostil de la tierra, sólo para escuchar una explosión, y otra, y otra, y otra, mezclándose con los gritos de horror y pánico de los ponies de cristal.

La pareja se compartieron una mirada angustiada para llegar hacia el balcón de la habitación y dejar abrir los ojos impactados de lo que veían.

Alrededor del Imperio de Cristal, se podía escuchar el crujido de la tierra romperse para expulsar largas leguas de fuego mientras expulsaba estrepitosamente lava a varios metros en el aire que empezaba a regarse dentro del imperio, sobre casas y calles, y transeúnte que hubiera, a la par que el fuego que salía en fuentes en la formación de cráteres, aterrizaban y empezaba a expandirse.

-¡¿Qué clase de fenómeno es este?!- se horrorizó Cadance en preocupación pero a la vez dibujando un ceño de valor -. Debo proteger el Imperio- dijo para acercarse más al filo del balcón e iluminar su cuerno.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!- le atajó Shinning enseguida colocándola un casco en su cuerno para detener su hechizo-. ¡Espera ahí!

-¿Disculpa?- le enarcó la ceja.

-Cadance…estás embarazada…- le hizo ver con preocupación. -. Llevas una frágil vida allí dentro. A nuestro hijo. Yo me encargaré de convocar el hechizo de protección mientras movilizas a los guardias y una vez hecho, salir cuanto antes a salvaguardar la seguridad de los ponies. Trabajemos juntos así.

La alicornio lo escuchó y le asintió en acuerdo para cada uno hacer su parte. Cadance fue a dirigir a los guardias mientras su esposo regresaba al balcón para iluminar su cuerno y convocar el campo de fuerza que rodeara el Imperio de Cristal para impedir que más lava y fuego entre. Era de más saber toda la concentración y energía que debía hacer para hacerlo lo suficientemente resistente.

Al no tratarse de un tipo de magia, el Corazón de Cristal estaba limitado para detener lo que sucedía.

Estaban contando con una cantidad limitada de guardias ahora que una gran parte había salido para la exploración de unicornios. Shinning Armor se colocó su armadura de Capitán y junto con Cadance y el pabellón que contaba, salieron para ayudar y atender a los ponies que habían salidos de sus casas rodeando enseguida el castillo, así como los heridos. Aunque el Imperio estaba protegido, eso no detenía las explosiones, que seguían reventando con fuerza afuera, en el que algunas casas ya eran presas de las llamas mientras la tierra seguía temblando sin dar descanso a la lava que empezaba a extenderse dentro del Imperio, que continuaban cundiendo el pánico de los ponies de cristal.

Cuando convocaban y se dirigían a sus súbditos para llamar la calma, una nueva erupción les robó un resuello horrorizado, pues este reventó dentro del Imperio.

-¡Cadance, regresa al castillo!- le exclamó Shinning entre los gritos de los ponies. -. ¡Ponte a salvo, ahora!

La alicornio lo miró con un fuerte ceño preocupado y frustrado, mirando sus ojos azules decididos pero a la vez mostraban preocupación, no sólo por el Imperio, sino por ella y su bebé. La Princesa se levantó en un pequeño vuelo de vuelta al castillo mientras anunciaba a los ponies que la siguieran.

Shinning Armor con el pabellón que contaba, salió para hacer frente al fenómeno natural y salvar todas las vidas que pudiera, sólo pudiendo sentir que sus oídos se reventaban entre las explosiones que se daban en distintos puntos dentro del Imperio y gritos de pavor de los ponies que corrían entre sí en busca de refugio, puesto que las explosiones impedía cualquier tipo de evacuación de pie.

Desde la cabecilla, Shinning Armor apresuraba su entrada al castillo para protegerlos de la amenaza de fuego, pudiendo el castillo resistir más el fuego que empezaba a salpicarse y regarse por diferentes puntos del Imperio, llegando a aterrizar sobre algunos ponies, provocando un cuadro realmente amargo de ver.

-¡Flash Sentry!- llamó Shinning Armor acercándose donde el único pegaso de toda la guardia estaba ayudando a sacar una familia de una casa afectada, quien levantó la cabeza enseguida ante su llamado -. ¡Tienes que reportar esto de inmediato a mi hermana, la reina Twilight Sparkle! ¡Ahora!- ordenó cambiando su lugar para sujetar al pony que ayudaba apoyarse.

-¡Sí, Señor!- confirmó con un solo asentimiento de cabeza para levantar sus alas enseguida y salir volando mientras iba evadiendo que le cayera encima la lava que se salpicaba.

El pegaso se precipitó para salir cuanto antes del Imperio, cuando hubo una nueva explosión cerca de él y repentinamente sintió algo fuerte y caliente salpicarse en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. El corcel dejó salir un quejido de dolor al sentir su piel quemarse mientras aterrizaba de golpe sobre el suelo congelado por los grados fríos que azotaba alrededor del Imperio mientras sentía cómo el dolor de las quemaduras no menguaba. Pero entonces sintió que sus alas eran agarradas. Un simple agarre de cascos, ni tan fuerte, sin embargo, estos ardían como el mismo fuego que atacaba al Imperio de Cristal.

-Me recuerdas a alguien con quien tuve que salir…- escuchó una voz femenina cerca de su oído para sentir que se levantaba de su lomo y apenas él quiso ponerse de pie, sintiendo que le temblaban los cascos por resistir el ardor de las quemaduras en su cuerpo, recibió unos certeros golpes ardientes que lo volvió a derribar -. No me sorprende tu incompetencia siendo un guardia de la realeza- habló la voz para que al fin, él pudiera abrir sus ojos entre su ala y partes del cuerpo no solo quemado, sino golpeado por el brusco aterrizaje.

Delante de él, estaba la figura de una unicornio de pelaje dorado que encandecía de manera sublime. Su melena y cola eran flamas que danzaban a un lado de manera suave y sus alas cubiertas de fuego eran más grandes que las de un alicornio, abiertas de par en par. Su apariencia, la luz que emanaba, era magnética, era algo precioso de ver, que se la quedó inevitablemente mirando dejándose perder en ese magnetismo, pero sólo un momento. Desde el par de metros de distancia en la que estaban, el pegaso podía sentir cómo su cuerpo emanaba el calor que concentraba. No había que ser genio. A simple vista se veía que esa unicornio, era de fuego. Sabía, sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo en el Imperio. Parecía alguien con el poder de manipular el fuego. O provocarlo. La nieve que la rodeaba se había derretido apenas hizo contacto con ella. Sin arma, sin escudo, ¿Cómo pelear con alguien que parecía ser, sí, intocable?

Nunca en su vida había visto una unicornio como ella, ni leído o escuchar alguna historia o leyenda sobre una yegua alada de fuego, que tenía ojos que contrastaban por completo todo ese calor que expresaba estar hecho su cuerpo, teniéndolos del color del cielo, de paz, pero que expresaban todo lo contrario, siendo fríos y duros tales como el estanque que se congela en el invierno: Tiesos, fríos y hasta traicioneros, porque lo que parece una capa de grosor suficientemente duro, en realidad no lo era y se convertían en una trampa mortal al desquebrajarse y te hundías en él. Esa frialdad que emanaban sus ojos parecía inyectarse bajo su piel, y como ésta ardía del calor, la combinación de ambos fue dolorosamente incómoda.

Ella permanecía quieta, contemplando las heridas de su cuerpo, moviendo aquellos tiesos y gélidos cyans de un lado otro en él hasta esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y mantener la mirada fija hacia su rostro.

-Vete- exclamó -. Tal vez seas el único en salir vivo del Imperio y quiero que le des el mensaje a…- amplió la sonrisa cerrando los ojos -… Twilight Sparkle, que van dos alicornios- abrió de golpe los ojos y lo contempló para entrecerrarlos mientras estiraba su cuello hacia adelante -. Y ahora, van hacer tres. Así que más vale se prepare ella cuando le llegue su hora. ¡Será entretenido ver una Equestria sin alicornios!

Ante esta amenaza, los ojos azules del pegaso se abrieron mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes, para moverse y atacarla aunque aún podría sentir su piel quemarse.

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!- reclamó de mal genio para desprenderse de suelo y mover sus alas hacia adelante para dejar escapar unas flamas que al golpearlo, se extinguieron enseguida, sólo para quedar mechas largas en diferentes parte de su cuerpo, en especial en una ala.

El pegaso se lanzó sobre la nieve para apagarlas pero por más que se revolcaba, estas no desaparecían, elevando a varias octavas el cómo se seguía quemando vivo inevitablemente mientras Flame le mantenía la mirada, caminando a su alrededor viéndolo retorcerse.

-No eres rival para mí. Agradece, en serio, que te deje vivir- farfulló para detener su andar e hizo desaparecer el fuego en él, quedándose el pegaso azotado en el campo inhalando y exhalando con su cara hecha puño y apretando los dientes ante el horrible dolor de las quemaduras -. Ahora, vete a lo que te dije- ordenó con severidad para mover sus grandes alas y volar para lanzarse en picada, a uno de los cráteres que había alrededor del Imperio.

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo, Cadance estaba tratando de calmar a los ponies de cristal, que no paraban de jadear, agitados del miedo como los llantos que se elevaban mientras el temblor bajo sus cascos sólo parecía elevarse, haciendo que varios se echaran al suelo con sus cascos sobre la cabeza en histeria.

-¡Por favor, tienen que calmarse!- exclamaba la Princesa del Amor mezclada con ellos, lanzando exclamaciones para disipar el pavor que los carcomía, pero dado un momento, se mantuvo callada cuando se dio cuenta de algo al agudizar sus oídos en sus lamentaciones:

-¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir!- decía un pony.

-¡Es el fin!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-¡Estamos atrapados! ¡Atrapados!

Mientras más cundía el pánico, Cadance dejó desencajada la boca viendo como uno por uno, los ponies de cristal perdían su brillo y forma cristalina, para que sus cuerpos y melenas se empezaran a apagar entre el pánico masivo que se estaba formando, quedando tales como ella los vio cuando pisó por primera vez el Imperio de Cristal.

Los ponies de cristal, estaban perdiendo la esperanza, con ella, su luz; y sin su luz…

Cadance abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¡No, no pierdan la esperanza!- alertó Cadance, pensando instintivamente, en el Corazón de Cristal. -. ¡Recuerden que jun…!- decía para escuchar cómo el castillo zumbaba por recibir el fuego y lava expulsada de la tierra, sólo logrando que su voz se extinguiera entre los gritos y llantos de los ponies que desesperanzados, apagaban la magia para mantener funcionando el Corazón de Cristal.

A este paso, el castillo se iba a desplomar con ellos tarde o temprano. Por lo que Cadance aunque recelosa, no vio de otra que encender su cuerno y convocar la misma barrera protectora que usó para proteger el Imperio sin el Corazón de Cristal, el cual temía su situación actual.

Desde la base en donde giraba con un radiante resplandor, la reliquia del imperio empezó a perder brillo así como sus giros fueron descendiendo de velocidad.

Las tropas rescataban y guiaban a los ponies cuando Shinning se dio cuenta de la barrera mágica cubriendo el castillo, impidiendo que el fuego se esparciera sobre el Imperio.

-Candace…- se dijo para sí mismo con preocupación.

Estaba forzando un hechizo que requería de mucha energía, energía que vencía su cuerpo y el cual sostenía la vida de su primogénito.

El unicornio corrió hacia el castillo iluminando su cuerno para crear un segundo domo y Cadance pueda deshacer el suyo, solo para ser atajado cuando se expandió un cerca de fuego que se alzaba en unos tres metros alrededor de él, dejándolo atrapado en un espacio de unos quince metro, para terminarlo de desconcertar al ver a esa unicornio atravesando el fuego sin inmutarse con una sonrisa ladeada y mirada oscura.

-¡¿Sun…Sunset Shimmer?!- la reconoció con un ceño admirado ante su apariencia de fuego, sólo para concentrarlo de ira sin perder firmeza-. Tú… ¡¿Tú provocaste esto?!- preguntó mostrando los dientes. -. ¡No has cambiado! ¡De nuevo nos manipulaste!

-Alguien dijo que sólo basta poner cierta cara y pestañear para lograr eso- contestó con cinismo para dar un rápido pestañeo poniendo su rostro de perfil y llevar hacia delante un casco en una falsa modestia -. ¿Qué puedo decir?- preguntó devolviéndole la mirada con una descarada sonrisa -. No importa la criatura que sea. Mi apariencia siempre los va a cautivar.

-¡Traidora!- reclamó con furia para iluminar su cuerno para correr hacia ella -. ¡No permitiré que te lleves el Corazón de Cristal!

-¡¿Esa baratija suya?!- preguntó con indiferencia cambiando el gesto para hacer aparecer una hilera de fuego delante de él pero el Príncipe se catapultó en un salto antes de que las llamas se alzaran más alto y a la vez lanzó varios rayos de su cuerno directo hacia ella mientras aterrizaba -. ¡No quiero su baratija!- exclamó levantando sus alas para cubrirse con ellas y así amortiguar el ataque, sólo para dejarse envolver en esa masa de fuego que empezó a crecer y que se alzó sobre Shinning, quien enseguida creó su potente escudo mágico para resistir el calor de las llamas que se empujaban sobre él. -. ¡Su reliquia tiene un punto ciego! ¡Yo!- le dijo alzando la cabeza envuelta en sus propias llamas sin dejar descanso al fuego que lanzaba sobre el unicornio, que empezaba a sentir el ardor de tener tan cerca tantos grados de temperatura encima, como a sentir leguas de fuego que rozaban ya su carme, saliéndosele muy bajo quejidos del ardor, no pudiendo resistir más el esfuerzo para mantener el hechizo por la fuerza y calentura de fuego, empezando su cuerpo a temblar. -. ¡Vamos, estoy siendo amable! ¿Quieres que termine de una vez?- preguntó con una falsa inocencia para concentrar más la fuerza de su fuego, haciendo de una buena vez, que el escudo se deshiciera.

Shinning elevó sus quejidos para sentirse en una ola inmensa de calor azotándolo como si estuviera en la boca de un volcán en erupción, para que el fuego le aterrizara para terminarlo de consumir. Pero no. El fuego sólo pasó a sus lados, dejándolo sí, debilitado por la fuerza de ejecutar tal hechizo como el ardor del tener ese efluvio de los grados del fuego que se desintegró, dejando al unicornio en el suelo respirando con brusquedad mientras el suelo estaba negro del contacto con las llamas.

-Yo me divierto de…forma lenta…- aclaró Flame para empezar a caminar hacia él con ese elegante movimiento naturalmente coqueto mientras su melena de fuego se alzaba a un lado. -. Es decir…- sonrió ilusionada -…disfrutaré más el dolor de cuando haga de tu esposa una fogata bárbara delante de sus súbditos y tú sin poder hacer nada…. ¡Oh! Cierto. ¡Está embarazada!- disfrutó decir elevando la sonrisa e iluminándose el rostro en una tétrica alegría -. ¡Las embarazadas son tan dulces!- se derritió en decir con un ceño que le dio una oscuridad en su rostro -. Y tan, tan, frágiles.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- vociferó con todo el volumen de voz que le salió de su boca mientras se levantaba a volver a atacar y cargar su cuerno pese las heridas.

-¡Sí, sí me atrevo!- amenazó a la vez que evadía el hechizo con un arco de fuego que brotó de sus alas, pero este, era negro. "¡Sólo existe un tiro!" pensó mientras se reía con entusiasmo para que el fuego se deshiciera en vapor oscuro que azotó a Shinning hasta hacerlo retroceder y perder el equilibrio de la fuerza que fue lanzada.

Enseguida, el unicornio sentía recorrerle una sensación cortante dentro de él que le provocó un profundo ardor corporal que le entorpeció los movimientos.

Flame movió sus alas para elevarse varias alturas para solo volar en picada con sus cascos delanteros enfrente, llegando aterrizar al borde del castillo, provocando que una hilera de fuego empiece recorrer el castillo con velocidad, rodeándolo entero, creando un anillo ardiente en el suelo, en el que sus llamas crecieron tan alto hasta encerrarse sobre la punta del castillo, en un domo hecho de fuego.

-¡No, no, no!- bramó el Príncipe lanzando una mirada horrorizada con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y rostro pálido entre los movimientos torpes de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus patas muy pesadas y un repentino abatimiento.

-¡Oooww!- lamentó en burla Flame desde donde mantenía su vuelo viéndolo encerrado en la cerca de llamas -. Sí…¡Ya eres uno de ellos!- celebró Flame -. Ahora, tengo una visita que hacer a la Princesa del Amor- sonrió -. Volveré por ti, para darme el gusto de tu primera expresión al decirte que eres viudo- agregó con malevolencia para elevarse y volar adentrándose al castillo atravesando los muros de fuego, ignorando los gritos del corcel, sólo para sentir que se estrellaba -. ¡¿Qué demonios?!- se quejó por el tonto golpe, para darse cuenta del reflejo que recorría la barrera protectora creada por Cadance. - soltó sólo para expandir la sonrisa y levantar las cejas -. Oooh- repitió, pero con tono más suave y alegre para dar un par de golpes a la barrera -. ¡Al fin un reto!- exclamó para nadie y con un movimiento rápido de sus cascos, contrajo el muro de fuego para concentrarse y pujar con su fuerza las llamas presionarse contra la barrera protectora.

-¡Ah!- se quejó Cadance desde adentro del castillo para sentir en su cuerno iluminado, cómo su barrera era atacada.

La alicornio concentró más magia en él para fortalecer la protección, ahora que veía desde las altas ventanas del salón principal, que estaban encerrados en una prisión de fuego. esto definitivamente ya no se trataba de un fenómenos natural. Era provocado. Tiró aire de su boca entre la angustia del esfuerzo que debía explotar para defender el Imperio. Los ponies de cristal estaban presos del miedo, con el trauma del Rey Sombra resurgida creyendo que volverían a estar bajo el dominio de algún malvado. El abuso, la esclavitud, ¡No, no de nuevo!

La temperatura empezó a subir anormalmente. El calor se podía hasta respirar, literalmente, atrapados en un horno, sudando desmedidamente mientras sentían arder su piel de a poco.

Cadance tenía la mandíbula tiesa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, contrarrestando la potencia con la que se empujaba el fuego que cubría el castillo, pero asimismo, Flame empujaba con toda su energía y esfuerzo para que su fuego mágico penetre la barrera y pueda obligarla a romper el hechizo.

-¡Cadance!- llamaba Shinning impotente mientras guardias trataban de manera inútil empujarse contra éste con sus escudos -. ¡Aaahh!- reclamaba del dolor punzante recorriéndole la cabeza al tratar de realizar un hechizo, pero el dolor era indescriptible como para dejarlo -. ¡CADANCE!- gritó desgarradoramente impotente mientras los latidos de su corazón azotaban su pecho y sus ojos ardían en las lágrimas de dolor, sabiendo que todo lo que amaba y le importaba estaba dentro, en esa jaula de ardientes llamas.

Expulsaba aire entre sus dientes apretando con fuerza la dentadura, al mismo tiempo varios gritos se elevaban dentro del castillo.

-¡CADANCE!- empezó a nombrarla en histeria, respirando agitado, gritando su nombre, con sus lágrimas empezando a brotar desesperadas de sus ojos.

"Quiero que dejes un mensaje mostrando la belleza de la que está hecho tu fuego", resonó aquellas palabras en Flame.

-¡Aaaah!- gritaba Flame con su cuerpo encendiéndose más fúlgido de dorado, emanando más de su energía mientras las llamas de sus melenas danzaban violentas otorgándole la fuerza de su fuego, contrarrestando la magia alicornio de Cadance, quien estaba impresionada del poder de quien estaba del otro lado para que su magia se vea amenazada y una posible desventaja.

-¡Largo, largo, largo!- bramaba ella agitada, cobrando el esfuerzo que hacía evocando su energía para defender las vidas en peligro, incluyendo la suya, mientras caminaba entre los ponies que eran azotados con el inmenso calor, como si caminara en contra de un huracanado viento, aproximándose hacia la entrada del castillo y hacer cara a lo que se enfrentaba -. ¡Vete de nuestro Imperio!- exclamó en un grito severo mostrando su ceño firme y ojos protectores como intimidantes mientras se le resbalaban unas lágrimas, hacia la figura de la unicornio que se dibujaba a través entre el fuego frente a ella, sin poder reconocer que era el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer, pero al tener las patas traseras estiradas y juntas, las delanteras enfrente, su fuego de alas extendidas y la fuerza que abría su cola de fuego, daban la forma y alusión, a un fénix, emanando la fuerza fúlgida de su luz que encandecía en demasía hasta hacerle arder completamente la vista a la alicornio en un brillante color dorado que parecía tener el mismo sol cayéndole encima.

Pero entonces, un agudo dolor en su vientre la hizo hincarse. Cadance jadeó desdibujando el ceño, ablandando sus ojos, al sentir un espasmo tras otro bajo su estómago, dándose cuenta recién, no sólo del repentino silencio que se creó después de los llantos y gritos histéricos de los ponies de cristal, sino también, de una humedad entre sus patas traseras.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido y frío. Con su cabeza pesada tal concreto, Cadance, aun con su cuerno encendido, mecánicamente movió su cuello a un lado para mirar hacia atrás, hacia no solo los rostros consternados con ojos aguados entre los ponies de cristal, sino a donde estaban, a orillas del delgado camino de sangre que había dejado ella al caminar hacia la puerta.

 _"Cadance, no puedes abusar de tu magia en estado de gestación"._

 _"Llevas una frágil vida allí dentro"._

 _"Nuestro hijo"._

 _"Ponte a salvo"._

Los ojos de la alicornio rosa se abrieron enormemente, ardiéndoles enseguida de las capas de lágrimas que se acumularon repentinamente y se desbordaban en gotas grandes por sus mejillas.

Había esforzado demasiado su cuerpo en el hechizo, y su bebé, no resistió.

La Princesa jadeó profundamente, sólo para lanzar un grito rabioso y de lamento mostrando su cara enfrente de nuevo con su ceño profundizado, cargando su cuerno hasta el límite, pero igual lo hacía Flame con su cuerpo, que le devolvía a sí mismo un ceño fuerte pero una sonrisa expandida, sintiendo la ola de su dolor, por lo que vio allí el momento adecuado. Separó sus cascos delanteros para extenderlo a los lados de su cuerpo, sólo para llevarlos enfrente de golpe junto con sus altas alas, lanzando una onda expansiva de toda su incandescencia dorada acumulada en su cuerpo para que su magia se expandiera en un arco dorado y al final, hiciera reventar la barrera protectora, haciendo que Cadance desprendiera un cortante grito para ser expulsada hacia atrás por la fuerza en la que la venció, con su cuerno chamuscado emanando un hilo de humo.

-¡NO!- corearon los ponies de cristal, rodeando enseguida a la desmayada Princesa para recuperar masivamente sus apariencias de cristal y su brillo.

Su Princesa había expuesto no sólo su vida, sino la de su bebé con ella, para protegerlos. Ahora, le estaban en completa en deuda. El amor de protección hacia su Princesa los llenó y con la misma velocidad que se desbordada el fuego sobre ellos, todos se inclinaron hacia el suelo para emanar la magia de cristal, la cual corrió deprisa hacia el Corazón de Cristal y éste brillara con una radiante luz clara, más fúlgido que antes y empezando a girar con toda su fuerza para emanar no sólo una, sino dos mágicas ondas expansivas que se extendieron por todo el Imperio, cortando de hecho toda esa masa de fuego que amenazaba las vidas dentro de él, como cesó la expulsión de lava y con ellos, la segunda onda expansiva terminó por expulsar a Flame, levantándola con violencia a largas distancia lejos del Imperio de Cristal.

La fuerza y el poder de la magia de la reliquia la noqueó por completo, dejándola inconsciente mientras seguía siendo lanzada en el aire, estrellándose sobre una montaña helada y cayó revolcándose en su inclinada forma tal muñeca entre la nieve que se derretía por su solo contacto, pero al seguir cayendo y revolcándose entre golpe y golpe de la rocosa, la incandescencia de su cuerpo se apagó, sus alas desparecieron mientras su melena de llamas recuperaba la apariencia de una melena común y el rostro perdiera esa piel estirada y misántropa, recuperando su suavidad y umbral cálido.

-¡Cadance!- la llamó desesperado Shinning Armor entre su cuerpo molido sólo para detenerse en raya en pleno camino hacia dentro del castillo, dejando sus ojos tiesos y se le olvidaba respirar, al ver el camino de sangre que conducía hacia el salón principal, donde su amada estaba echada inconsciente entre los culposos llantos de los ponies de cristal.

El grito de dolor y lamento del corcel resonó en todo el lugar mientras se precipitaba en su encuentro.

…

Entre caída y caída, Flash Sentry había llegado en muy mal estado a Ponyville. No pudo decir mucho, pues había perdido el conocimiento tras como sus heridas habían empeorado tras el mayúsculo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para que avisar lo más rápido que podía la situación por lo que pasaba el Imperio de Cristal. No pudo subirse al tren pues el horario no coincidió para su mal, y no había ninguno. No tuvo tiempo qué perder que volar directamente al pueblo más cercano que lo hiciera llegar a Ponyville. Siendo la ubicación del Imperio de Cristal en la región ártica, no le facilitó la labor.

Twilight Sparkle apenas fue avisada por sus amigas, no perdió tiempo para dirigirse al Imperio con toda la angustia encima que, aunque sus amigas se ofrecieron a acompañarla, ellas les dio indicaciones para acelerar la investigación mientras se marchaba con pabellones de guardias para enfrentar cualquier amenaza que se cruzarían.

Pero ocurrió lo que más temía.

Llegó tarde, sólo para que una ambiente apesadumbrada la cubriera encima en un estado deplorable que se encontraba el Imperio. La Reina atravesó el lugar con los escoltas mientras los ponies de cristal que la miraban, agacharan su cabeza al verla pasar. Twilight mandó a un grupo de guardias al servicio para ayudar mientras sus cascos se mantenían helados y el corazón cada vez perdía rapidez de sus latidos al acercarse al castillo, encontrándose con unos guardias imperiales que a sí mismo agacharon la cabeza hacia ella colocándose en fila horizontal delante de ella.

-Majestad…

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde están Cadance y mi hermano?- interrogó Twilight con una horrible sensación invadiéndole el cuerpo. Los guardias levantaron la cabeza y les contó todo.

La cabeza se le puso pesada, como sentía una punzada filosa atravesarle el centro de su pecho, dañando a su corazón en el proceso.

Twilight tenía su frente pegada a la puerta donde se encontraban su hermano y cuñada. Estaba tomando aire, dejando que sus lágrimas no empeoraran el de por sí, difícil momento que atravesaba la pareja.

El bebé. Ya no estaba.

Su muy querido hermano ya no sería padre. Ni su tan estimada ex niñera y actual cuñada sería madre. Y ella, ya no sería más tía.

Twilight apretó con fuerza los ojos mientras estos ardían y su garganta quería reventarse. Aspiró con fuerza mientras levantaba la cabeza, tomando fuerza ante la tragedia y abrió la puerta, sólo para quedarse quieta con las lágrimas ganándole la guerra de no llorar, al encontrarse con Cadance acostada de lado en la cama, con el rostro demacrado de pena, mejillas con lágrimas secas y melena completamente desarreglada, al parecer, dormida, aferrándose del casco de su esposo que mantenía una pata delantera que cruzaba su pecho en un abrazo, estando él pegado a su lomo y su rostro tras su cuello, asimismo, con los ojos cerrados, teniendo partes de su cuerpo con vendajes al tratarse sus quemaduras.

Twilight no quiso quebrar ese minúsculo momento de quietud que parece apenas entraron y salió del cuarto cerrando despacio la puerta para dejar salir un quejido mientras se dejaba llevar por sus lágrimas.

Creía que este lugar era el único a salvo y seguro tras lo ocurrido anoche, pero ahora, comprobaba que se equivocó.

La magia del Corazón de Cristal había impedido que esa neblina de magia oscura azotara el Imperio, y parece que no tan satisfechos, lo atacaron directamente. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por simple maldad? ¿Qué buscaban con todo esto y por qué, con qué bases?

Tantas y tantas preguntas le invadían que no sabía contestar ninguna. Gruñó entre el correr de sus lágrimas para recuperar la compostura y salir de ese pasillo. Salir y buscar en la biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal.

Debía encontrar todo lo relacionado con el Corazón de Cristal. Estudiarlo a cabo y rabo tras que éste permitiera tal tragedia cometerse. Pues no sólo se había perdido la vida de su sobrino, sino de varios ponies de cristal víctimas del fuego y lava que se alzaba sobre ellos.

La reliquia había reaccionado por sí sola ante la magia oscura de aquella neblina de anoche. ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando, lo que sea en el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer, atacó directamente? Se quedó quieta un momento entre los estantes de libros. Los cráteres ahora secos que había tanto dentro y fuera del Imperio, según comprobaron los guardias, tenía una profundidad que debía conectar a varios canales en un mismo sitio que anidaba lava.

Twilight tenía conocimiento de los volcanes inactivos que había bajo el suelo ártico. De alguna forma, con su manipulación al fuego, ella pudo haberlo activado o conducido la lava creando túneles en el proceso. No podía siquiera dudar si fuera capaz de eso. Sintió una corriente fría en pensar que pudo derrotar a Cadance. Derrotar la magia del alicornio.

La magia que poseía el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer era más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Llevó unos libros sobre una mesa, con su magia abriéndolos todos pasando los ojos, lanzando vistazos atentos en cada uno, todos con alguna información sobre el Corazón de Cristal, más allá de lo que alguna vez leyó solamente como una reliquia que funciona con la luz de esperanza de los ponies de cristal para proteger el Imperio de cualquier magia oscura, incluyendo la del Rey Sombra. Entiende el punto de por qué el Corazón de Cristal perdió poder y fuerza cuando el pánico y miedo de los ponies de cristal lo hizo debilitar, pues la misma Celestia le contó de esa dependencia en el primer instante de cuando le platicó la existencia de aquel Imperio. Pero lo que no entendía es por qué permitió la entrada del cuerpo de Sunset tratándose de… ¿o no?

Twilight suavizó un ceño desprendiendo la mirada de los libros. La magia que tenía…no era ¿oscura? ¿No era maligna? Pero si no era magia oscura, según les había contado Las Rainbooms, Sonata Dusk decía sentir oscuridad en ella. A menos que…no se refería a la magia en sí, sino su…

-…alma- dijo en voz alta para sí misma -. Su magia es positiva, pero su espíritu es oscuro- parpadeó sacudiendo la cabeza -. Su magia representa la del fénix, y el fénix siempre ha representado la esperanza, la luz. Un alma oscura está conduciendo una magia pura en nuestra contra y usándola a su favor- se aventuró a deducir.

*Flashback*

 _-"Nunca la he visto transformada- había dicho Twilight en su forma humana anoche durante el baile -. Cuando casi lo hace en Equestria sin llegase a completar, fueron Rarity y Trixie las únicas que la vieron. Ambas ponies coincidían en que daba temor pero asimismo, esa incandescencia que emanaba, era algo…precioso._

 _-Bueno…si ignoramos el susto que casi nos envuelve en fuego…-dijo Rarity -…sí, es algo muy bonito de ver para ser una…amenaza._

 _-¿Y quién dice que debe verse mal para que lo sea?- preguntó Rainbow levantando una ceja._

 _-No entiendes- le dijo Twilight -. A lo que quiero llegar es que para ser una magia oscura, no lo aparenta como normalmente se presenta por su naturaleza. Da un contraste a lo que es con lo que aparenta ser. Además de que nos recuerda a la majestuosa apariencia del ave fénix. Esta criatura mágica no es oscura ni mala, sólo violenta cuando se ve en amenaza real. ¿Entonces por qué Sunset parece transformarse en una y provocar caos a donde vaya, actuando en contra de lo que representa el ave?- se cuestionó con frustración"._

Twilight se había quedado sin mover un músculo ante ese recuerdo y lo que deducía. Entonces es eso. Esa magia del fénix era pura, no oscura, sólo mal usada por ese ser. Jamás había escuchado o leído de esa clase de magia manipulada no en el ave sino en un pony, pero su poder parecía mayúsculo en ella. Pareciera que ni la Princesa Celestia lo sabría tampoco o lo hubiera mencionado ante las características que habían sido hablados con Sunset Shimmer de vuelta a Equestria.

Parpadeó, ante la posible idea de…¿Es acaso el espíritu de un fénix dentro de Sunset? ¿Podría ser? ¿Por qué no? Bueno, para empezar…¡¿De cuándo acá un fénix posee ponies al azar?! ¿O no era al azar? Twilight lanzó un gruñido ante tantas preguntas sin respuesta, para levantarse de golpe y teletransportarse a un nuevo estante y derribar un libro relacionado sobre fénix en la mesa.

-Si su magia representa al fénix, entonces tiene todas las cualidades y habilidades de uno- se dijo pasando páginas y detenerse en una para empezar a leer a prisa para asentar lo que podría hacer su enemigo -. "El Fénix habita normalmente en los volcanes de la isla habitada por dragones y sólo baja para anidar sus huevos. Es un ser muy benevolente y noble aunque tiene la tendencia a volverse muy agresivo y volátil cuando se enfurece hasta el punto de destruirlo todo a su paso. Puede usar su cuerpo para emitir grades capacidades de luz que dejan ciegos a sus oponentes. Sus garras son muy afiladas, produce fuego viviente el cual es imposible de extinguir hasta su propia orden. Tiene una hermosa habilidad de que sus lágrimas pueden sanar cualquier herida a otros seres y tiene la capacidad de regenerarse, otorgándole una descomunal resistencia física y la…- parpadeó -. La inmortalidad- reconoció con un temblor en sus labios para desprender un momento la mirada de la página para asimilar la idea de enfrentar un ser eterno y con un poder totalmente independiente que la hacía prácticamente indestructible.

No necesitaba buscar otro o una fuente, como el resto de enemigos, bastaba con el suyo propio.

Volvió la mirada a la página para saber más. De dónde vienen. Qué debilidad tienen. Pero sólo encontraba lo mismo que leía en otras publicaciones y le daban más razones para solidar que tienen una amenaza poderosa que enfrentar. Y esa es solo una. Faltaba el otro que se mantenía en el cuerpo de Moon White, aquella en la que veía que sí era una magia oscura por todo lo que había hecho y provocado.

-Con veneno…- pensó sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Twilight?

La reina respingó rompiendo su ensimismamiento para desviar la mirada hacia a un lado y encontrarse a Cadance cerca de ella. Ni siquiera la sintió llegar. Parpadeó lento ante esa imagen acabada de la pena de la alicornio rosa, quien debía estar reposando tras…pues, la intervención que debió tener.

-Cadan…

-Lo siento- le interrumpió con sus ojos cristalizados bajando la cabeza, con mucha vergüenza de estar en su presencia -. En serio lo siento mucho, Twilight. Lo lamento tanto y espero que algún día me perdones.

-¡Cadance!- la nombró para abrazarla enseguida con un nuevo nudo en la garganta -. No tienes por qué disculparte ni yo qué perdonar.

-Por supuesto que sí- jadeó adolorida descomponiendo el rostro -. Yo…yo…- cerró con fuerza los ojos -. ¡Yo maté a mi bebé!

-¡No!- le replicó enseguida para escucharla romper en un inevitable llanto -. No, Cadance, no- repetía para abrazarla más y acariciando su larga melena en el trayecto -. No…no te culpes. No es tu culpa. Tú no…tú no lo mataste. Fue una tragedia. Una desgracia. Buscabas defender las vidas en juego, incluyendo la tuya propia por tu hijo.

-Pero en el trayecto…- decía ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas y palabras.

-Lo sé- le murmuró manteniendo el consuelo del abrazo, reconociendo el dilema que debió atravesar su cuñada en ese enfrentamiento directo que tuvieron ambas ponies.

-Mi bebé…era una unicornio- farfulló pujando sus palabras agudizando los oído de Twilight -. Tenía su pelaje rosa pastel, sus ojos violetas y la…la melena celeste…- lanzó un quejido -. Era tan hermosa, Twilight y tan…tan chiquita…era tan frágil…- se le extinguió la voz y se cubrió sus ojos con un casco mientras su pecho se alzaba en el hipar de su llanto, al recordar ese minúsculo cuerpo, de una onza, apenas desarrollándose.

Twilight descompuso el rostro. ¿Cómo…tuvo el valor de ver el cuerpo inerte de su bebé? No quiso hacer preguntas, sólo le mantuvo el abrazo mientras las cubría el suave calor del rayo de sol filtrarse por la ventana de la biblioteca.

…

Par de horas más tardes, volvió a ver la luz.

Sentía su cuerpo abatido, dormido y punzando en diferentes lados. Empezó a parpadear, abriendo sus ojos azules para reconocer sin inmutarse que estaba en una habitación blanca.

Flash Sentry recordaba haber llegado a Ponyville, o más bien, su cuerpo ya no pudo mantenerlo más consciente tras caer en picada sobre la tierra. Una de tantos azotes contra el suelo que se dio, en especial su arduo viaje de cruzar el ártico en tales condiciones.

Se removió en la cama, con la necesidad de extender sus alas por sentirlas incómodas cuando alguien se levantó junto a él para asomarse y verlo.

-Ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó una pegaso de melena de arcoíris. El corcel le dirigió la mirada con una minúscula sonrisa amigable ante la amable sonrisa de la pegaso.

-Hola- saludó con voz rasposa, aun sintiéndose algo atontado por la anestesia, arrugaba un poco la frente -. Tú eres…

-Rainbow Dash. Tú Flash Sentry. Lo sé- soltó con una risita que sólo ella entendería -. Claro que sé quién eres…

-Ah…- dudó el corcel extrañado por eso para volver a moverse para acomodar sus alas.

-Yo de ti no haría eso- se aceleró en decir Rainbow curvando la cejas, repentinamente incomodada -. Mejor…llamo al doctor, ¿sí?- dijo pero vio la insistencia de corcel de acomodarse y prefirió estar aquí.

Flash le mantuvo la mirada con un suave entrecejo mientras buscaba inútilmente acomodarse, sintiendo extraño su lomo cuando…se quedó tieso, deteniéndose de golpe. El corcel entonces cerró los ojos y movió un casco a su ala izquierda. Okey. Estaba recogida por la venda. Ahora, fue a la otra. Okey. Lo que suponía.

No estaba.

Su ala derecha no estaba. Había sido amputada.

-Por Celestia…- exclamó con un suspiro abatido.

-Yo…ahm…lo siento…- decía la pegaso profundizando las curvas de sus cejas mientras veía al corcel expulsando aire por la boca manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y se pasaba un casco a los ojos, restregándolos con fuerza, asimilándolo -. Bueno, tu ala derecha estaba muy dañada- trató de explicar incómoda de tener ella que darle la noticia -. Recibió quemaduras graves, la forzaste a volar un tramo y el frío del ártico no ayudó, que al tardar ser tratada gangrenó unos tejidos de no sé qué y…

-Entiendo- le interrumpió para expulsar el aire y tragar fuertemente saliva mientras abría los ojos hacia el tumbado y parpadeaba un par de veces. Lanzó un profundo suspiro para asentir varias veces y devolver la mirada en ella -. ¿Dónde está la Reina Twilight?- preguntó retomando seriedad -. Supongo que en el Imperio de Cristal- se contestó él mismo -. Apenas llegue debo hablar con ella. De que quien atacó el Imperio habló conmigo- frunció el ceño -. No solo buscó matar a la Princesa Cadence y todos del Imperio, sino que amenazó la vida de la reina. Piensa deshacerse de los alicornios que quedan- no perdió tiempo en decir mientras Rainbow Dash absorbía lo que decía con urgente atención.

…

Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy cruzaban un pasillo de un hospital de Yeguadelphia. Ambas tenías sus cejas curvadas por los ponies de aspectos angustiados y apesadumbrados que estaban allí por sus conocidos unicornios. Entraron a una habitación grande con alrededor de una veintena de camas. Según les dijeron, aquí reposaba la unicornio Minuette. Se adentraron en silencio con una pesada sensación al ver los unicornios en sus camas rodeados de quienes serían familiares o amigos. Unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvieron en una cama donde una unicornio azul estaba acostada hecha ovillo con los ojos cerrados. Creían que estaba dormida, pero apenas sus sombras se posaron sobre ella, Minuette abrió sus ojos gastados con un arco bajo ellos, y entre su rostro decaído, iluminó una sonrisa al verlas, en especial a Pinkie Pie, pues era la única amiga de Twilight con la que había compartido mayores momentos.

-Hola- saludó la unicornio haciendo sonreír a Pinkie, pues pese el malestar, Minuette conservaba esa chispa suya, aunque un poco apagada, pero permanecía ahí -. Me da mucho gusto verlas- dijo arrastrando las palabras para aclarar su garganta y hablar mejor -. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Twilight mandó a la guardia a buscarte- contestó Pinkie para levantar un casco para ponerlo sobre el suyo -. ¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor. Eso es seguro- bromeó levantando más la sonrisa pero suavizando un ceño -. Quisiera irme a casa. Este lugar es un poco deprimente- sinceró bajando un poco la sonrisa mientras las dos ponies paseaban la mirada a la habitación. Tenía razón.

-Ahm…nosotras vinimos de parte de Twilight…- habló Fluttershy tímidamente llamando la atención de Minuette -…ella no pudo venir pues…ahm…pasó algo urgente que debía atender- se explicó para que la unicornio desapareciera la sonrisa y se mostraba un poco lívida.

-¿Pasó algo malo de nuevo?- se angustió.

-Ahm…no estoy segura…- se limitó en decir, pues no quería expandir el pánico diciendo que el Imperio de Cristal había sido atacado cuando no tenía toda la información. Mejor esperaría a que Twilight regrese para contar lo sucedido tal cual.

-¿Twilight me busca para que la ayude con pócimas?- se aventuró a decir Minuette sin borrar la mueca de angustia de su rostro.

-Sí. Necesitamos ver el pasado de Moon White pero usando algún otro tipo de poción que conoces más fuerte para eso- contestó la terreste rosa y la unicornio abrió más los ojos.

-Moon White…- repitió abriendo y cerrando la boca -. ¿Saben de él? ¿Qué pasó con él?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Pinkie con más interés mientras la pegaso se acercaba más para escuchar.

-Él ayer fue a verme- contó enseguida -. Y estaba mal. Bueno, mal de enfermo y mal de mal- sacudió la cabeza -. Estaba triste y tenía fiebre- se aclaró mejor -. Lo recibí y lo dejé dormir después de darle una medicina. Cuando lo vuelvo a ver, estaba delirando en fiebre. Lo llevé al hospital. Estaba muy mal. El doctor le hizo muchos estudios y le dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida- agregó empezándole a vidriar los ojos, cosa que dejó a Pinkie y Fluttershy realmente sorprendidas con esa información que ignoraban -. Se puso muy mal. Muy triste y enojado. Se puso a gritar, decía cosas muy tristes. Yo traté de calmarlo pero me echó del cuarto. En ese momento él estaba sordo a mis palabras así que decidí dejarlo solo para que él mismo se calmara y podría después hablar con él- tragó saliva sacudiendo la cabeza -. Lo dejé solo menos de media hora y cuando volví al cuarto. Él no estaba. La ventana estaba abierta…- parpadeó, incrédula -. Estábamos en el quinto piso. Creí lo peor. Que de la desesperación pues…se había lanzado- se sacudió con la sola idea -. Pero me asomé y no había nadie. Lo buscaron del hospital pero fue…como si se hubiera esfumado.

-O se fue volando- pensó Pinkie Pie para intercambiar una mirada con Fluttershy.

-¿Volando?- dudó Minuette arrugando la frente -. Ni que fuera alicornio.

-…- callaron ambas mane, comunicándose con la mirada, pues sabían que él ahora tenía alas.

-Y respecto a las pócimas- agregó Minuette haciendo que ellas concentraran su mirada en ella -. No creo que pueda ayudarles. Para hacerlas uso mi magia y…como verán, no podemos hacer uso de ella. Pero…- recordó -…ayer, antes de que Moon White se pusiera mal, dijo que estaba creando un hechizo para poder viajar al pasado para así no depender de los recuerdos.

-¡¿Qué?!- corearon ambas ponies.

-¿Y lo sabes?- preguntó Pinkie Pie y Minuette torció el gesto para negar con la cabeza.

-No. Lo siento.

-Ay, no…- lamentó Fluttershy entrecerrando sus ojos vidriosos y llevándose los cascos a su pecho. -. Esto está mal. Muy mal. Es horrible- empezó a lloriquear. -. Hay muchas cosas malas pasando y…y…

-Fluttershy…- la llamó Pinkie curvando sus cejas mientras veía a la pegaso comenzando a llorar de la angustia. -. Calma. Ya, ya veremos como solucionamos esto. Siempre lo hacemos- trataba de calmarla abrazándola de lado, para dar una mirada al triste cuadro de los unicornios abatidos, pensar qué nomás estuvieran haciendo en ese otro mundo sin poder cruzar, no tener idea de qué estaban en ambos unicornios ni lo que pasaba, así como el ataque al Imperio de Cristal que, por el estado que llegó ese pegaso, fue peor que lo que fue con el Rey Sombra -. Tranquila…- susurró, también para ella misma manteniendo el abrazo y miraba a la angustiada mirada de Minuette.

…

El médico terminó de revisar a la unicornio Trixie Lulamoon, quien quedó aún en reposo. Se había mareado producto de la contusión y más vale un nuevo chequeo para prevenir y no lamentar.

Gruñó contrariada mientras escuchaba de mala gana las indicaciones del terrestre de bata blanca.

-La acumulación de líquidos en los tejidos causados por la edema leve cerebral, inflamó más su hinchazón y presionó su cerebro, lo que causó el terrible mareo que describió- diagnosticó -. Debe mantener reposo absoluto. No se altere o su presión arterial subirá y le provocará un nuevo mareo por la hinchazón. Sea constante a las horas que le digo tome la medicina para reducir los líquidos que retiene de la inflamación.

La unicornio había fruncido el ceño, enojada por sentirse…frágil. Y todo por culpa de la inestable Shadow.

No estaba en cama por estar afectada como los unicornios, pero sí por la estúpida reacción de Shadow de hacerla golpear de cabeza. El doctor le hizo tomar la medicina y le colocó una nueva bolsa de hielo tras su cabeza. Cuando se marchó, Trixie pudo lanzar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos, recordando el cómo Pinkie Pie había entrado al cuarto interrumpiendo su conversación con Twilight y avisó del pegaso herido viniendo del Imperio, el cual dijo haber sido atacado. Trixie suavizó un ceño, contrariada. Escuchando que lo encontraron con heridas de quemaduras, enseguida se le vino a la mente que habría sido Sunset Shimmer e instintivamente se llevó el casco a su pecho, donde estaba mucho más sana la huella de la quemadura que esa unicornio le hizo esta semana. Debía acelerar las cosas con Shadow, ya perdió suficiente tiempo por el mareo.

" _Ya estamos solas_ " anunció aún con jaqueca del dolor de cabeza. " _Trixie se sintió muy mal por un momento_ ".

" _Más vale te recuperes pronto o arruinarás nuestros planes_ " sentenció Shadow enseguida. Trixie apretó los dientes, paciente.

"B _ueno…Trixie no estuviera con medio cerebro tonteado a no ser por ti"_ la acusó para relajar más la mente, no alterarse. Aspiró e inhaló. " _Shadow. No perdamos tiempo. Debes empezar por el principio" le dijo "¿Quién eres tú_?" preguntó.

 _"Eso ya lo sabes_ ".

" _¿Lo sé?_ " desafió. " _No creo que lo sepa_ ".

" _Lo sabes_ **"** respondió un tanto irritada para hacer una pequeña pausa "Y _o soy la primera alicornio. Yo soy quien primero conoció estas tierras, porque era lo único que conocía, lo único que importaba y lo único que debía proteger. Las tierras y todo lo que había dentro de ella" dudó un momento "Incluyéndola a ella"._

"¿ _La Princesa Celestia?_ " se aventuró decir.

" _En ese entonces no había títulos ni nada qué gobernar. Sólo éramos…nosotras_ " dijo con la voz menos defensiva, escuchándose hasta melancólica.

 _"¿Cómo sabías que debías proteger estas tierras?"_.

" _Sólo lo sabía_ " contestó enseguida recuperando firmeza de su voz " _Ustedes se ganan su Cutie Mark y entienden su destino. Nosotras nacimos con la nuestra ya en nuestros flancos. La mía era de un destello de luz con una hilera de sombra cruzándola por la mitad. Por eso desde que tengo memoria, sabía que debía proteger las tierras mágicas que me vio nacer_ " su voz empezó a escucharse fascinada " _No existen tierras como las de… Equestria, como la nombraron. La magia y las criaturas que existen en ella son únicas. Una joya rara y preciosa que como tal, debía ser protegida a costa de los demás, porque yo sabía, que como existía la luz, existe la oscuridad, y detrás de lo que creías luz, había oscuridad. Por eso mi instinto me llevó a convertirme en la guardiana de estas tierras mágicas. Protegerlas de que nadie que no haya nacido aquí dentro, no podría habitarlas ni saber de su existencia"_ lanzó un suspiro " _Mi cuerpo…mi cuerpo era hermoso. Mi pelaje era gris claro, ojos rojos y melena gris oscuro. Crecí, era aún muy joven cuando dejé de envejecer, congelada en mi juventud. Era fuerte. Veloz. Evocando mi magia de mi cuerno, mis alas…" enmudeció un momento para gruñir "¡Y Celestia lo mató_!" gruñó furiosa.

" _Shadow, Shadow. No te desvíes_ " la paró Trixie enseguida.

"¡ _Mi cuerpo, lo mató!_ " insistió en una repentina rabia, lo que hizo Trixie contrariarse.

" _¡Vamos, Shadow, concéntrate!"_

 _"¡¿Qué vas entender tú?! ¡Celestia mató mi cuerpo y condenó mi alma de por vida!_ " empezó su cantaleta de siempre. Trixie se llevó ambos cascos a sus sienes.

 _"¡Ya vas a recuperar tu lugar, Shadow_!" trataba de calmarla _"Ambas nos vengaremos de las injusticias que hemos pasado. Cada uno va a pagar su burla. Pero necesito que te enfoques de rescatar Equestria antes de que en serio, pierdas tus tierras para no declararte vencida_ " improvisó enseguida.

" _Tienes razón_ " exclamó aun con su voz defensiva pero un poco más permisiva " _La reina se equivoca. Mi futuro no es con ella. Mi futuro es contigo. Tú eres más digna de gobernante que la protegida de Celestia, traicionera e injusta como ella"_.

 _"Lo sé_ " le contestó con seriedad "Por eso concéntrate para poder salir de esta prisión y tener en mis cascos el amuleto y por las malas demostrárselo a ella que juntas no tenemos rival".

" _Jamás tuve un rival. Nunca teníamos rivales ¡Hasta que….hasta que…!_ " se enfureció de nuevo.

" _En orden, Shadow. No omitas nada de lo que sabes. Nos servirá cualquier información de lo que sabes de Equestria"_ le llamó la atención.

" _¿Cómo qué?_ " preguntó seca.

" _Como los fénix_ " contestó enseguida " _El qué tienen que ver con todo lo que sucede"_

 _"¿Que qué tiene que ver?"_ preguntó con gracia " _¡Todo! ¡Todo, Trixie! ¡Absolutamente todo!"_

 _"¿Pero cómo?_ " dudó " _¿Cómo unas simples aves mágicas pueden ser una amenaza?"_

 _"No subestimes el poder que no conoces_ " llamó su atención ella esta vez " _Son más de lo que crees. Son seres muy viejos, incluso más que yo. Son eternos como los alicornios, pero con superiores ventajas, como el que su cuerpo resurja de sus cenizas cada quinientos años, asimismo, son más viejos y su magia es una poderosa fuente de poder, que entre más tiempo se resucitan, se concentra más su fuerza. Ahora, que sólo quedan alicornios mortales…se ven en mucha desventaja, así que si yo la enfrento, tengo más ventaja sobre su reina, pues así como soy la primera alicornio, soy la última en su tipo; la de los inmortales"_.

Shadow hizo silencio ante sentir el de Trixie, quien asimilaba lo que acababa de decir con un suave ceño entre sus cejas y ojos rosas oscuras bien abierto, pasando su vista hacia el Amuleto del Alicornio que reposaba en la caja de madera a su lado.

"E _n serio, yo tengo más probabilidades de encarar a Flame, que sus alicornios_ " agregó para que Trixie abriera más sus ojos.

" _¿Flame?_ "

" _Flame y Zephyr"_ aclaró " _Pero tienes razón. Antes de saber sobre estos fénix, debes saber el principio. Sólo así entenderás lo que eran"_.

…

Un joven de piel ámbar, ojos azules y cabello castaño salió de un taxi de prisa para encontrarse al pie de la amplia entrada de un hospital, a uno de ojos y cabellos azules, que estaba pegado al muro con su leal chaqueta negra al lado de otro vestido más sport de ojos verdes y piel celeste claro. Flash Sentry se apartó de la pared al igual que Soarin al ver a Caramel caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado Cheese?- preguntó enseguida el castaño.

-Aún no – avisó Flash para ambos mirarse con cierta angustia -. ¿Qué les dijiste Caramel?

-Lo que sé cómo el resto- contestó con voz baja, entre ellos, sabiendo que se refería al interrogatorio que pasaron los estudiantes de Canterlot High tras lo ocurrido ayer. Después de horas, al fin habían podido irse y recién se encontraban.

-Sí, el resto sabe lo que tú pero sabiendo eso hablaron en contra de ellas- aclaró con seriedad con el mismo tono prudente de voz -. ¿Tú hablaste en contra de Las Rainbooms?

-Por supuesto que no- aclaró -. Y se ve que tú tampoco.

-Obvio que no- respondió sacudiendo la cabeza con un ceño -. Es una tontería hablar mal de ellas cuando han usado su magia para defender al alumnado de esos ataques que hemos tenido.

-Pero es eso mismo- intervino Soarin integrándose a la conversación con la misma prudente voz-. Esos mismos ataques los ha conducido a hablar mal de ellas. Mucho peor cuando una de ellas atacó contra ellos y es la razón por la que estamos aquí ahora.

-Tienen miedo- pensó Caramel en voz alta, mirando a ambos -. Ya no confían en la magia después de lo de ayer- entrecerró los ojos -. Murieron compañeros y hay heridos aun en hospitales. Buscan seguridad en las autoridades.

-¿Y qué gran cosa harán las autoridades contra la magia?- ironizó Flash en una fuerte susurro -. Es estúpido. ¿Qué conseguimos? Estamos bajo su lupa. Nos prohibieron hasta hablar con los medios y mencionar lo sucedido. ¡Estamos en las mismas, hasta peor!

-No informaron todo a los medios lo que ahora saben para impedir que se cunda el pánico- dijo Caramel moviendo su quijada de un lado a otro -. Ya ven que sólo quisieron pasar como un trágico incendio.

-Como si quieren pasar por tontos de nuevo. Algunos estudiantes no quieren repetir la historia y corren por su cuenta el rumor de que una Dama de Fuego provocó todo esto. Unos negando y otros acertando. ¡Ya no se ponen de acuerdo y sólo provocan el pánico e incredulidad!

-Todos tienen miedo- exclamó Soarin -. Incluyéndonos y creo que las propias Rainbooms lo tuvieron, porque ni parecían saber lo que está pasando.

-Pero son ellas realmente las que pueden hacer algo- le dijo Flash -. Lo hicieron una vez, lo hicieron dos.

-Pero esta tercera no- comentó Soarin tirando una profunda exhalación -. Y habrá una cuarta. En cualquier momento. Igual o peor que la anterior.

-Soarin…- lo nombró Caramel lanzándole una mirada, incomodado con una sombra de sí, de desasosiego. El aludido lo vio igual.

-Es una realidad- le dijo Soarin con seriedad con su corazón un poco acelerado -. Y creo que toda la ciudad se ha visto afecta de un modo en saber de un anormal incendio y del rumor de una Dama de Fuego que atacó a un grupo de estudiantes.

Compartieron un silencio entre sus miradas preocupadas y esa angustia en la boca del estómago con ese entrecejo intranquilo. Caramel resopló mirando su reloj.

-¿A qué hora vendrá Cheese?

-Eso de la visa lo debe estar retrasando- dijo Soarin aun con ese rostro tensado-. Ahora como es testigo, como el resto, tiene prohibido dejar el país.

-Entonces vamos entrando nosotros- opinó Caramel y en acuerdo, los tres ingresaron al edificio.

Unos minutos después, tocaron la puerta de una habitación y abrieron despacio, encontrándose con un hombre en la pequeña sala que tenía el cuarto para los visitantes y que a un lado estaba la puerta que daba entrada hacia donde estaba el paciente.

-Chicos- sonrió suavemente el hombre rompiendo su ensimismamiento y poniéndose de pie del sofá.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Flash mientras ingresaba con el resto-. Vinimos a visitar a nuestro amigo. Hace poco pudimos librarnos del interrogatorio.

-Queríamos verlo cómo está tras el... accidente y eso- agregó Soarin. -. Dejarlo tranquilo si se encuentra afectado.

-Lo…lo que dijeron- dijo Caramel titubeante señalándolos, ganándose la mirada de ambos por su "gran intervención" pero el hombre levantó un poco más la sonrisa, sabiendo cómo eran los amigos de su hijo y se esforzaban por ponerse prudentes, pues los recuerda escandalosos cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Flash y el hombre hizo a un lado la boca.

-Tiene laceraciones en todo el cuerpo- les dijo con una mueca -. En especial la espalda. Está…- aspiró entre dientes, como si a él le ardiera, arrugando la frente -… está completamente lacerada, los cortes…- sacudió la cabeza para borrarse la imagen -…tuvieron que darle varios puntos para cerrar las heridas. Pero fuera de eso, está bien- suspiró sólo un poco más aliviado de que no pasara a peor destino como los muertos confirmados de la escuela, para mirar la preocupación y pena de los tres muchachos. Él les suavizó la sonrisa -. Estoy seguro que se animará en verlos. Pasen- consintió.

Los amigos asintieron y pidieron permiso mientras cruzaban la pequeña sala para asomarse a la entrada de la habitación, donde vieron a un joven de piel gris claro y ojos dorados, acostado en una cama con una intravenosa colgando sobre su cabeza conectada en una mano, con sus brazos estirados rectos en su cuerpo, que la manga de la bata de hospital blanca que usaba dejaba ver algunas suaves cortadas que sólo parecían haberse tratado con yodo al ser superficiales, pero otras partes estaban cubiertas de gasa. Thunderlane tenía la mirada clavada hacia la televisión, las noticias precisamente, la cual obvio, estaba informando sobre lo sucedido en Canterlot High. A su lado en una silla, estaba su madre, que mantenía una mirada aguada de angustia hacia el televisor con su mano sobre la boca, pero apenas sintió la presencia de los tres chicos, desprendió la mirada hacia ellos y forzó una sonrisa.

-Chicos, qué sorpresa- exclamó con sinceridad mientras Thunderlane recién se dio cuenta de su existencia y los miró.

-Vinimos a ver si sobrevivió- quiso bromear Caramel pero el chiste fue fuera de lugar dado las circunstancias e incomodó el ambiente.

La madre de Thunderlane tensó la sonrisa como el rostro. Flash y Soarin en sincronización dejaron de respirar y cerraron los ojos ante su imprudencia.

-¿Y después el tonto soy yo?- habló Thunderlane en chiste para ablandar la situación, el único que tomó tranquilo el comentario.

-Hay que hacerte honores- improvisó la gracia Caramel con risita avergonzada rascándose tras el cuello.

-Bueno…- habló la mujer poniéndose de pie de la silla -…los dejo para que hablen, muchachos- sonrió amable para salir de ahí.

Ni bien la vieron irse, Flash le dio un manotón tras la cabeza a Caramel mientras Soarin lo golpeaba en la boca del estómago.

-¿"vinimos a ver si sobrevivió"?- repitió la frase Flash acusándolo con la mirada en un ceño -. ¡Literalmente nuestro amigo sí sobrevivió a ese ataque! ¡¿Cómo pudiste bromear eso delante de su madre?!

-¡Cuando estoy nervioso sólo escupo! ¡Escupo!- se defendió enseguida.

-¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?- preguntó Soarin a Thunderlane mientras se acercaba él, atrás fueron Flash y Caramel.

-Sino respiro no me duele- comentó levantando una ceja y lanzar un suspiro cerrando los ojos por el dolor de solo expandir su pecho. Algunas penas movía los brazos sin que el dolor sea insoportable-. Eso es lo de menos- sinceró abriendo los ojos y verlos con un entrecejo -. Esto es una completa locura- dijo para mostrar su mirada hacia el televisor y volver a subir el volumen levantando despacio un brazo para dirigir el control remoto al aparato, viendo imágenes de lo que quedaba de las instalaciones de su escuela, siendo entrevistado solo oficiales, autoridades y cierto alumnos con identidad protegida por ser menores de edad que decían solo del incendio -. Mienten y desmienten. Se contradicen. No sé qué sea peor. La verdad incierta o la mentira certera- dijo con amargura aun con el ceño para mirarlos -. Vinieron aquí a interrogarme. Mis padres como yo tenemos prohibido hablar de lo sucedido.

-Igual que todos- comentó Flash y Thunderlane tiró una risa seca sólo para gesticular de dolor por contraer el cuerpo para eso.

-Esto de andar ocultando nunca nos llevó a ningún lado. No puedo creer que aunque saliera a la luz todo, se sigue negando pero esta vez de manera mediática.

-Y esto es peor pues la ambigüedad sólo altera más a la gente.

-Además que si hablamos de más, nos penalizan por cuatro a siete años por "alterar gravemente la paz pública" ahora que nos falta un nada por tener la mayoría de edad- dijo Soarin -. No sé si los que lanzaron ese rumor en la redes sociales sobre Sunset Shimmer ya están siendo penalizados aunque fue anónimo, no sé si ya los habrán encontrado.

-Lo que pienso es dónde están ellas- pensó Thunderlane con la mirada de vuelta a la pantalla pero sin hacer mucho caso -. Dónde está…Applejack.

-Mejor que no lo sepas- opinó Caramel -. Así proteges su ubicación de la policía.

-Sí, oye- asintió Flash con un ceño reprobatorio -. No les vi ninguna buena intención con cualquiera que vaya presentando magia.

Thunderlane suspiró cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un solo dolor en todo el cuerpo por esas heridas que aún le latían, ignorándolos sólo para recordar esos ojos verdes vidriosos mirándolo con una calidez que se había guardado, sólo para perderle la vista cuando los cerró mientras abría sus labios con los suyos en un minúsculo beso, pero que logró transportarle a todo un maravilloso sentimiento, sin poder del todo disfrutar la novedad que le haya correspondido al fin.

Thunderlane abrió de vuelta los ojos para ver a sus amigos ensimismados, con la mirada al vacío, cada uno pensado no sabría qué pero de seguro por todo este lío que ocurría. Sin duda estaban afectados por la consternación de anoche, él también lo estaba. Estaba preocupado por este incierto con Sunset libre por allí, pero sentía una doble preocupación adicional por su rubia.

"Te quiero" había leído en sus labios antes de desaparecer en ese auto.

Thunderlane cerró de nuevo los ojos al sentir que le ardían.

Hubiera deseado hacer más, mucho más, por ella., deseando donde sea que esté, estuviera a salvo ahora que se había ganado con el resto de sus amigas, no necesariamente gente contenta por la magia y sólo les serviría de obstáculos, como si ya no tuvieran suficientes.

Entonces frunció el ceño.

-No sé ustedes…- rompió el silencio llamando la atención de los chicos mientras los miraba-…pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

…

El sol de la tarde empezaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche, en un atardecer que pintaba el cielo de cálidos colores rojizos y dorados, en un majestuoso degradado, manteniendo un cielo repleto de nubes blancas, pero aun así, convocando un silbido fino de la delgada y suave ventisca helada paseándose entre los pinos cubiertos de nieve, el único sonido que se expandía desde el alto de la nevada.

Las nubes empezaban a liberar suavemente minúsculos copos de nieves, aquellos que aterrizaban sobre un cuerpo, que mientras más avanzaba el descenso del sol, empezaba a cubrirlo para dejarlo poco visible y pueda confundirse con una pila de nieve más.

El frío helado entraba a sus huesos, dejando entumecidos sus músculos que dejaba su cuerpo tieso. Era filoso, penetrante y hasta doloroso, agregando el latir y punzadas de las cortadas y golpes ante la caída de varios metros que se dio tras el brusco golpe al chocar con la montaña.

Pero sentía.

Aquel cuerpo a medio enterrar de la nieve, empezó a moverse mecánicamente, aun incrédulo que tuviera el control para hacerlo. Sus movimientos eran lentos, descoordinados, pero eran los suyos. Su corazón latía nervioso y abatido. Las lágrimas que saltaban de sus ojos sabían anormalmente más saladas de la tristeza y dolor de su alma, pero eran las suyas.

Sunset Shimmer alzó su cabeza y su cuerpo dejando caer la nieve que la había cubierto, en una parada con sus patas que le temblaban del frío como del dolor y del miedo.

No podía asentar una pata trasera pues el solo intentarlo el hueso quebrado la hacía experimentar un fuerte dolor. Sentía el ardor de varias cortadas de su cuerpo como de sus moretones, así como un dolor interno en su organismo, un párpado caído que le impedía ver bien del ojo izquierdo que el pestañear le dolía, y le ardía una oreja que sentía húmeda, pues de ahí había brotado sangre.

Aun temblando, bajó la mirada de donde se había puesto en pie para ver esa nieve ciertamente manchada color rosa por la mezcla de la blanca nieve y su sangre. La ignoró con la mirada muerta y vacía, levantando despacio su cabeza al sentir una molestia en su cuello que le latía del dolor y trató de caminar, buscando un lugar en específico, un lugar apropiado.

"¿A esto se define mi vida?" se preguntó, caminando de manera casi inconsciente, como un zombie, mientras arrastraba su pata mala, esforzándose a caminar entre la nieve "¿A perder el control, siempre? ¿A perder a quienes amo y dañarlos? Tengo el control ahora. Pero eso no me asegura que no volveré a perderlo" continuó caminando, dejando un camino de sus huellas pero que la nieve que caía las cubriría hasta hacerlas desaparecer para siempre "Esto es un ciclo que no termina. Es cierto" jadeó en su mente mientras sentía escurrirse sus lágrimas a las mejillas, sintiendo molestia y dolor por el párpado caído al pestañear y tener que llorar.

"Yo no puedo amar. No puedo darme el lujo de amar y ser amada. Porque sólo soy…dolor" agregó para detenerse y divisar lo que quería encontrar y continuó su camino "Sólo hago daño. Apenas me entrego y creo hermosos momentos, estos se pudren y mueren por mí" cerró los ojos temblándole la barbilla.

"Realmente lo siento, Moon White. Eras mi mejor amigo. Fuiste paciente, amable y no me juzgaste como los demás potrillos. Fuiste la primera definición de amigo que aprendí. Me recibiste en tu pequeña familia, eras mi hogar… y te dañé. Me habría gustado tanto recuperarte, aunque en serio no te culpo si no crees más en mis promesas. Lo siento de nuevo" sus ojos ardieron con el profundo dolor de su pecho.

"Gracias, Twilight, por motivar a que me den una segunda oportunidad y tener esas cinco maravillosas amigas humanas. Por acogerme, ayudarme y creer en mí al regresar a Equestria aunque todos estaban en mi contra. Pero te equivocaste conmigo. Ellos tenían razón. Gracias por darme mi último recuerdo de felicidad al dejarme ir al baile. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro para mí, para todos" para esas alturas, su garganta reventaba mientras su corazón empezó a latir afanoso y nervioso mientras donde se dirigía sentía el frío filoso de una ventisca más helada mientras el sol ya había desaparecido, empezando a cubrir una tenue oscuridad.

"Gracias Rarity, por darme la experiencia de "cosas de chicas". La verdad nunca las tuve antes. Aunque no son mi prioridad como lo es para ti, fue divertido. Gracias todo lo que hiciste sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre servicial y tan generosa. Gracias Fluttershy por hacerme apreciar la paz que puede darme la naturaleza. Era como tener un pedazo de Equestria. Nunca conocí a alguien más sensible y amable que tú. Gracias Pinkie Pie por recordarme que siempre debo buscar una sonrisa, no sólo en mí, sino provocar en los demás para su felicidad. Gracias Rainbow Dash por enseñarme a ser tenaz y leal a los míos en las buenas y malas. Applejack. Gracias por preocuparte y ser tan atenta. Ese tipo de atención me recordaba a alguien de Equestria. A la madre de Moon White. Suena extraño, pero la atención que emanabas era muy maternal y me hiciste sentir cobijada en su mundo cuando se volvió nuevo otra vez para mí. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack. A todas ustedes, las amo. A cada una. Me enseñaron, de nuevo, a ser amiga para alguien" calló cuando se detuvo a orillas del abismo.

Su corazón latía desquiciadamente nervioso, inseguro y miedoso. Sus sentidos parecían afanados, descontrolados. Era normal. Era una sentido de alarma, de alerta ante ponerse cara a cara con la profundidad de agujero frente a ella. Sunset empezó a ahogarse de su llanto, lanzando quejidos, con no solo su cuerpo roto, sino su espíritu.

"Trixie Lulamoon" la nombró sólo para concentrar la mirada hacia el abismo, deshaciéndose en llanto mientras su corazón se aceleraba anormalmente, como gritándole que se alejara de allí. "Darte una segunda oportunidad fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. No sé por qué, pero ayudarte me hizo descubrir todo el tesoro que tenías por entregar y no pude evitar querer de él. Pasar tiempo contigo y perdernos en charlas era un tiempo tan bien invertido. No me cansaba de hablar, de reflexionar, de reír y escuchar tus puntos de vista. Llegué a quererte tanto. Eras mi confidente. Mi cómplice. Mi mejor amiga. No podía dejar de pensar en tu felicidad, en tu justicia. Sólo quería cuidarte y ser la mejor persona posible para que nuestra amistad nunca terminara ni se vea amenazada pero…" aspiró haciendo un ruido fino salir de su boca mientras ya no podía controlar su respiración de tanto llanto "...no…no puedo seguir...no aguanto que sufran. Gente y ponies inocentes están muriendo por mí solo existir. Yo no soy la enemiga. Pero ella habita en mí y por ti, por Las Rainbooms, por Twilight, por Moon White, por todos a quienes amo y alguna vez me amaron, y por las inocentes vidas que corren peligro mientras yo exista. Yo…me sacrifico por amor", lanzó una mirada hacia el cielo, viendo como aún caían los copos de nieves de manera lenta y suave, sólo para bajar la mirada y pensar, que el peso de su cuerpo le haría caer de manera contraria; rápida y violenta.

Podía empezar a oir los fuertes latidos de su corazón mezclarse con el silbido de la brisa helada y el castañeo de sus dientes. Su pecho empezó a subir y baja, empezando a hiperventilar violenta sin desprender la mirada del agujero, temblando toda. Trataba de que su cuerpo responda pero éste quedaba tieso, enterrándose sus cascos en la nieve, haciendo a Sunset llorar de la frustración e impotencia, sintiéndose cobarde, egoísta al no tomar el valor de liberar a los demás de este problema. Del incierto que siempre había sido ella. Cerró con fuerza los ojos pese el dolor que le causó por su párpado lastimado, sin poder de dejar temblar.

 _"Sabía que no podías hacerlo…"_

Un resuello espantando salió de la boca de Sunset al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, acelerándole el pulso de manera desquiciada mientras le temblaba la boca.

" _Eres patética. Te has dejado contagiar de ellos, y por eso mismo es que ahora no eres nada más que pedazos de lo que eras"._

-No…no…por favor, ya. Detente- suplicó horrorizada con un temblor en su cuerpo. -. ¡No resisto más dolor! ¡Detén esto, por favor!

" _Siempre quisiste poder. Ser adorada. Que te respeten, ¿cierto?. Este es tu destino ¡Déjate llevar por mí de nuevo y verás, como dejarás de sufrir!"_

-¡Pero ya no lo quiero!- gritó desesperada. no...- lamentó con dolor. -. ¡Sufriré mientras los demás estén sufriendo! ¡Sin mí tú ya no podrás dañar a nadie más!- vociferó con ansiedad y nerviosismo, para que su cuerpo se sacudiera violento y dejarse patinar entre la nieve, lo que la hizo caer al filo para resbalarse directo al abismo.

"¡ _NOOOO!_ " bramó furiosa la voz en su cabeza, mientras Sunset caía, pero deslizándose por la rocosa nevada de ésta, golpeándose y cortándose en el trayecto pero aterrizó es una repisa rocosa que sobresalía del abismo, aterrizando de golpe que le cortó la respiración.

" _¡MALDITA UNICORNIO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡TÚ NO TE MUERES!_ "vociferaba retumbándole la voz agresiva por toda la cabeza.

-¡Ya no! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta!- bramó entre sus quejidos aguantando los nuevos moretones mientras se colocaba los cascos sobre su cabeza -. ¡No resisto ver que uses mi cuerpo para matar y hacer daño! ¡No quiero morir, no!- jadeaba -. ¡Pero no daré vida a este cuerpo si es para el mal!

" _¿TU CUERPO?"_ reclamó violenta " _¡ES MIO! ¡SI PUDIERA DESHACERME DE TI, LO HARÍA, PERO NO PUEDO! ¿SABES POR QUÉ? ¿EH? ¿QUIERES SABER?" toreó colérica "¡PORQUE TÚ SÓLO ERES UNA PARTE DE MÍ!_ " respondió ella misma mientras Sunset se quedaba tiesa con un ceño " _¡TÚ NACISTE SIENDO AMBICIOSA, EGOÍSTA, VANIDOSA y CRUEL PORQUE TÚ SÓLO ERES YO! ¡TÚ ERES MI REENCARNACIÓN Y TU CUERPO EN REALIDAD ES MI CUERPO!_ ".

-No… ¡No, no, no!- se negó derramando nuevas lágrimas, histérica. A este paso solo perderá el juicio -. ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no soy lo que dices! ¡Yo dejé de ser lo que era!

 _"¡Porque eres débil, débil! ¡Heredaste características mías pero yo soy la de la fuerza! ¡Yo soy la del poder! ¡Yo soy la única que puede manipular la magia del fénix!_ " sentenció para que Sunset empiece a sentir ese ardor dentro de ella empezándola a carcomer. "¡ _Me aceptaste en el pasado! ¡No me importa si no me aceptas en el presente porque soy más fuerte que tú ahora!"._

-¡No! ¡Déjame, no!- suplicaba mientras empezaba a retorcerse, luchando y tratando de que no dominara su cuerpo. -. ¡Basta, detente, por favor, no!- jadeaba con su voz cortante.

" _¡Esta fue la última vez que pierdo el control!_ " se determinó con profunda seriedad en voz intimidante. "¡ _Tú eres sólo mi parte débil! ¡Seré yo ahora la que te refunda a la oscuridad!"._

Luchaba, en serio, Sunset luchaba por recuperar el control, pero entre quejidos y lamentos, Sunset podía sentir ese delirante ardor cómo la carcomía y la volvía en nada, perdiendo la visión, la sensibilidad y se perdía en una profunda oscuridad donde sólo viviría una pesadilla sin final.

"Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento" se repetía una y otra vez, pudiendo ver en lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, imágenes entrecortadas de todos esos seres que habían entrado y ganado un especial lugar en su corazón, uno que no dejaba de latir entre dolor, dolor y más dolor.

"¡Te dije que tú no puedes amar! ¡Te dije que sólo habría dolor! ¡Tonta sentimental!" decía mientras la unicornio sentía como ese ardor que la cubría entera empezaba a mitigarse, porque empezaba a perder el control. El cuerpo de Sunset se dejó arquear con su vientre hacia arriba, quedándose tiesa mientras recuperaba la incandescencia, su melena se moviera como flamas y su lomo desprendiera sus alas envueltas en fuego.

Flame abrió los ojos, mirando el cómo seguía cayendo nieve desde la boca del abismo, para ver como se hacía nada al evaporizarse apenas se acercaba a ella, ni siquiera logrando el contacto. Las heridas que tenía cicatrizaron en pocos segundos. Mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de sus heridas, descansó su espalda con su respiración profunda, inflándole el pecho y cerró los ojos.

-¡Tu dolor sólo provocará más dolor!- bramó con fuerza y airadamente en un ceño marcado para desprenderse de ese suelo y volar por el abismo y salir de él disparado.

Encontró en un recóndito espacio entre la montaña, donde había un portal abierto para ella. De ahí salió, por ahí entró.

Llegó dentro de la cueva de vuelta a su forma humana. No encontró a nadie. ¿Habría salido? Miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, comprobando que ya estaba oscuro también. Asintió para sí misma, sabiendo que por eso salió. Mantuvo el ceño para apretar sus manos hasta formar un fuerte puño.

Había fracasado. Una vez más. No pudo lograr su cometido con el Imperio de Cristal y perdió el control de nuevo. La estúpida magia de esos ponies de cristal hicieron que su reliquia reaccionara ante su intervención, caso contrario su magia pasaría desapercibida por ese pedazo de cristal. Una magia pura reconoce otra magia pura. Pero no la energía del alma. El punto ciego del Corazón de Cristal. Pero ahora ya estaba advertida de su presencia. Debió llevárselo. Deshacerse de él. Pero…

Sus puños temblaron latiéndole la sien, sintiendo un nudo en el centro de su ser y admitía con amargura que él tenía razón. Su desesperación y vanidad siempre sería su debilidad, en especial si subestima a sus enemigos. Apretó los dientes, recordando que él la recibiría con una sonrisa cínica esperando que diera detalles de su nuevo fracaso. Tal vez a eso se refería con aprender la lección de una buena vez.

Sus planes, siempre tenían huecos, huecos que después se daba cuenta, que eran absurdos. Pero es que en el momento que sentía su poder liberado…su mente se dormía perdido en la superioridad que sentía sobre los demás. Le era difícil. Inevitable. Pero él…

Era meticuloso, paciente, sereno, y eso…y eso…

Gruñó con cierta desesperación de impotencia.

Ella tenía un gran poder pero nunca la había llevado a nada. Entonces cerró los ojos. Si era tan necesario aprender completamente de esa otra alma, entonces lo haría. Si eso la hacía más poderosa, prestaría atención lo que planeaba y prestar mejor atención a los recuerdos de Sunset Shimmer y así hundirla para siempre.

Flame quedó iluminando el fondo de la cueva. Frunció el ceño en determinación mientras formaba un puño. Y la violación a los recuerdos y emociones de Sunset Shimmer empezó.

…

-¡Rarity!

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!- lamentó la modista entre las chicas en cuanto Golden la nombró.

La pelinaranja estaba sola enfrente de ellas. Habían pasado cada una individualmente entre Bonbon y Golden, para poner en práctica todas las habilidades de su magia. No habían perdido tiempo y ahora hasta la noche, seguían en, sí, entrenamiento. La modista tenía sus cejas encorvadas y sonrisa nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie.

-No te molestes, querida. Pero…ehm…prefiero a Bonbon- se aclaró lo más simpática que pudo señalando hacia donde Bonbon estaba apegada al muro con el audífono en su oreja.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Golden de manera amable y dulce usando la empalagosa voz de "Carrot Top" -. Pues yo prefiero que CIERRES EL PICO Y VENGAS ENFRENTE COMO DIJE- profundizó y alzó su voz como militar mientras le tiraba un entrecejo fuerte y señalaba a un lado suyo -. ¡Muévete!

-¡No me traste así! ¡Soy una chica!

-¡¿Y yo qué soy, Rarity?!- reclamó manteniendo el ceño.

-¡La verdad no lo sé! ¡Te ves como una pero eres ruda y salvaje como un rufián! ¡No eres una dama!- reclamó cruzándose de brazos y dándole media cara respingando la nariz.

-Sí, sí. Me hiciste llorar con ese comentario. ¿Ahora podrías venir enfrente? ¿O prefieres que yo vaya por ti y te HAGA venir enfrente?- se complació decir también cruzándose de brazos y levantándole una ceja.

Rarity dejó abrir enormemente los ojos.

*Flashback*

 _-"¡Ya voy, ok, ok, lo haré, iré enfrente contigo!- reclamaba Fluttershy de cabeza, colgando con sus piernas dobladas sobre los hombros de Golden que le sujetaba los pies entre la mirada absorta de las demás._

 _-¿Segura? Porque si no estás segura bien puedo alivianar tu cabeza aterrizándola al suelo y lo pienses mejor- canturreó como quien no quiere la cosa"._

Rarity entonces miró hacia atrás y vio que Fluttershy mantenía sus ojos sumamente abiertos en un Deja Vu con la amenaza que acababa de dar Golden. La modista regresó su mirada en Golden mientras caminaba.

-Rufiana… - la pelimorada mientras se ponía en posición frente a ella y convocaba su transformación. La pelinaranja la examinó con una mirada inquisitiva, viendo los diamantes que cubrían su torso y los guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo.

-Velocidad no es fuerza- dijo sin preámbulo en la concentrada mirada de Rarity sobre ella-. La fuerza es aceleración y debe tener peso detrás de esa velocidad. Un golpe rápido no golpeará fuerte a menos que coloque algo de su peso del cuerpo detrás de él. Mover todo el cuerpo una pulgada golpea más fuerte que mover un brazo o un pie. Tienes que mover todo para obtener la fuerza máxima del peso en el golpe. Utiliza las piernas, los músculos más grandes en su cuerpo generarán la mayor fuerza. Gente que golpea sólo con sus brazos nunca golpearan con fuerza real- la miró -. ¿Entendido?

-¿Me…vas hacer golpear?

-¡¿Entendido?!- repitió severa.

-¡Sí, sí!- contestó un tanto fastidiada. -. Peso da velocidad a la aceleración de la fuerza al dar un golpe. No solo fuerza de brazos sino del cuerpo.

-Bien- asintió para posicionar sus brazos y empezar a explicar movimientos y técnicas de golpe.

Las demás la escuchaban con atención mientras observaban cómo le acomodaba los brazos a Rarity y el cuerpo para apretar las manos en puños, estirándolos completos y los consejos que, cada que iba explicando, su voz se volvía más suave pero sin perder la firmeza de su tono. Applejack estaba descansando su espalda en muro rocoso. Bonbon la había nombrado a ella para darle indicaciones. Por un lado sintió alivio que haya sido ella, no porque temiera de Golden, sino porque era irritante, aunque eso no le impedía la gran curiosidad que tenía de descubrirla, porque de por sí, Golden Harvest…¿Quién era Golden Harvest? Lo que no siempre se ve es todo lo que define a una persona. Y sabía que pese mostrarse ciertamente antipática y mandona, Golden parecía ser alguien que se preocupaba mucho por los demás. No sólo por tomarse la gran molestia de haberles preparado con tiempo un escondite, y las ayude a manejar sus poderes. Pues…de manera innecesariamente extrema y exagerada, había sido un factor importante el que ella y Thunderlane estén juntos, aunque por fuerza mayor se encontraban separados por el momento. Y aunque ve la manera de molestarla, sentía que entre líneas, se preocupaba por ella. Aun pese lo abierta que ha sido de admitir que también gustaba Thunderlane, Golden los unió. Aunque parece que nunca tuvo la real intención de quedarse con él o quitárselo, dejando siempre su camino libre a la relación.

Golden enviaba mensajes ambiguos que trataba de interpretar. Porque sentía que decían más de lo que aparentan. Applejack caminó hacia donde Bonbon permanecía de pie, que al sentir que se acercaba enseguida posó sus ojos celestes en la rubia mientras la veía acercarse.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- preguntó la vaquera directamente, señalando con la cabeza a Golden.

-¿Te intriga Golden?- preguntó aunque sabía que era obvio. Su compañera se había buscado la atención de Applejack por sus últimos acercamientos...peculiares con ella así que no la culpa.

-Más o menos. Sí- sinceró mirándola fijamente -. Tú sigues siendo tú. La misma Bonbon que hemos conocido. Has sido honesta en cuanto a personalidad. En cambio Golden, no. Ella tiene algo que…me inspira…-sacudió la cabeza, sin entenderlo -…preocupación.

-¿Preocupación?- repitió suavizando un ceño, interesada.

-Sí- se mordió el labio, pensativa, mientras devolvía la mirada en las instrucciones que Golden tenía con Rarity -. Siento que…aunque es alguien que a leguas puede defenderse sola…necesita ser protegida- ladeó la cabeza mirándola de nuevo, ver esa repentina concentración de Bonbon hacia ella -. No puedo evitar esa sensación y por eso, no puedo enojarme con ella.

Bonbon le desvió la mirada abruptamente, como si le quemara verla directamente a los ojos, apretando el audífono que tenía mientras veía a la alta pelinaranja.

Y pensar lo bajita y pecosa que era.

*Flashback*

 _-¿Sweetie Drops?- escuchó a alguien saludar al pie de la mesa de trabajo donde estaba sentada. Bonbon, de brazos cruzados apartó su mirada de enfrente para ver a una niña al parecer de su edad que dibujaba una forzada sonrisa que realmente intentaba ser amistosa. -. Soy tu…eh… compañera. Bueno, eso me dijeron y…_

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le cortó el habla. Su voz salió seca y seria entre su voz aguda infantil._

 _-Ahm…- parpadeó Golden ante su expresión huraña -…Golden Harvest- contestó pero ella le mantuvo ese semblante serio que al perecer le intimidaba._

 _-¿Cuál…es….TU…nombre?- repitió la pregunta de manera más lenta y entre pausas, haciendo énfasis en "tu". Golden hizo a un lado la boca con un ceño resignado e incómodo._

 _-Carrot Top._

 _-Es un nombre estúpido._

 _-N-no lo elegí yo._

 _-Nadie elige el nombre- la miró de pies a cabeza despectiva -. Como tampoco eligen a su compañero- agregó para aumentar la inseguridad de la pelinaranja._

 _-Ahm… ¿Cuál es el…?_

 _-Bonbon._

 _-Oh…pues…_

 _-Sí, también lo odio._

 _-Pero…- sonrió -… te queda._

 _-¿Qué?- gesticuló con fastidio mientras concentraba más su mirada en ella, viendo como la niña se ponía lívida de los nervios._

 _-Ehm…ahm…p-pues…._

 _-Balbuceas mucho. Es irritante. Eres cobarde. Te van a comer viva aquí y se van a deshacer de ti._

 _-¡Oye!- reclamó queriendo sonar seria pero su semblante inseguro no lo hacía funcionar. Bonbon le levantó una ceja sacudiendo la cabeza. -. ¡N-no lo harán!- replicó con cierto nerviosismo con una sombra de temor entre un ceño. Bonbon parpadeó ante ese semblante de miedo e inseguro. "A la fuerza te quitarán el miedo"._

 _-¿Por qué mi nombre falso me queda?- preguntó y Golden relajó sólo un poco su cuerpo._

 _-Pues eres muy…- decía mirando su cabello bicolor bien peinado, su rostro delicado, el pulcro vestido rosa que usaba, su parada educada, pero también esa mirada ácida, tieso semblante y la voz seca con la que hablaba -… ¿dulce pero…amarga?- contestó cohibida pero para su sorpresa, logró hacer sonreír a quien sería su compañera. "Ya veo" pensó Bonbon. "Tesoros escondidos que arrancarán de la tierra"._

 _-Eres buena observadora._

 _-Ahm…gracias._

 _-Siéntate de una vez._

 _-…claro…- asintió y se sentó en la silla junto a ella para mirarla forzando una sonrisa. -. Y…_

 _-No me hables._

 _-Okey- contestó regresando enseguida su vista alejada de la de ella"._

Una aspiración de admiración a la vez del sonido de algo romperse le cortó el recuerdo cuando las demás habrán visto que Rarity había destruido una parte de un extremo del muro por el golpe que lanzó. La modista quedó impactada pero a la vez se sonreía viéndose su puño entre su guante hecho de diamantes que cubría gran parte de su extremidad, siendo de ese material duro y resistente.

-¡Un buen gancho tuyo le rompería el cráneo a cualquiera!- celebró Golden realmente emocionada con la idea, intercambiando una mirada con Rarity. -. Lo que daría por tener uno de esos guantes; lindos y peligrosos- comentó para asentir manteniendo la sonrisa -. Okey. Definitivamente no quiero acabar como le muro si pones en práctica conmigo esos golpes- dijo con tono divertido que contagió a Rarity, mejorando su humor con ella.

-A diferencia de mí…- habló de pronto Bonbon llamando la atención de Applejack que le dio la cara sólo para verla apartarse de la pared mientras hablaba y sus ojos verdes la siguieran -…ella no fue siempre así- agregó alejándose de allí.

Huyendo.

…

Sus emociones, aunque ajenas, podía sentirlas a flor de piel. Si ponía cierta atención, podría escuchar una angustiosa hiperventilación que provocaba una sensación recorrerle cada parte de su ser, en una concentrada emoción de ella misma mientras pasaba por cada recuerdo bueno suyo, en la compañía de aquellos…humanos.

Por muy que tuviera cierta ventana para ver su realidad, Flame no prestaba real atención lo que rodeaba y sentía Sunset Shimmer, sólo cuando la angustia y el miedo abrían la puerta de esa ventana que tenía y ella trataba de salir, pero a la vez, Sunset la volvía a encerrar, controlando sus emociones que cuando éstos la sobrellevaban, la ventana estaba completamente abierta para Flame.

Ahora, ella estaba del otro lado, dejando a Sunset con esa minúscula ventana para que sienta y vea lo que sucede, pero encerrada, sin que pueda hacer algo, atrapada en su propia oscuridad.

Y la idea regodeaba de felicidad a Flame.

-Esta vez involucraste a muchos seres- dijo ella, manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados, en una pasiva serenidad, concentrada en ver hacia dentro en un equilibrio que había encontrado, algo que muy, muy rara vez ocurría en ella. -. Unos tienen más prioridad que otros. Son demasiados- empezó a sonreírse con una risa animada -. Pobre, ilusa- se dijo.

-Es agradable encontrarte tranquila para variar- escuchó una voz masculina repentinamente para hacerla desconcentrar y ella girara su rostro hacia la presencia del cuerpo de la forma humana del unicornio, que mantenía sus alas negras recogidas, al parecer, contemplándola desde hace un rato y ella no percibió su llegada. -. Ya no estás ansiosa- comentó viéndola sumamente calmada, a comparación de como había estado esta mañana. Ella elevó una suave sonrisa negando con la cabeza alzando sus ojos sobre él mientras terminaba de acercarse a ella.

Flame lo miró con suma atención. Él tenía una delgada sonrisa ladeada, de una manera ladina y sagaz, con sus ojos satisfechos y frescos. Ella suavizó un ceño, intrigada. A diferente de ella, tenía un semblante de haberse salido con la suya.

-¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Más importante. ¿Cómo te fue?- se divirtió al ver que ella se tensaba en frustración.

-Creo que ya lo sabes- farfulló entredientes rompiendo su orgullo.

-Flame…- la llamó ya frente a ella, con sus ojos grises enfocándose en su rostro -. Yo te dije. El ataque relámpago se te da muy bien: una táctica de un ataque rápido y sorpresa para impedir que un enemigo pueda llevar a cabo una defensa coherente- levantó un índice -. Pero, el ataque relámpago, sólo incrementa las probabilidades de fracaso si desconoces y subestimas la defensa de tu enemigo. Cosa que haces un siempre.

-Lo sé…- reconoció con voz tiesa con la quijada endurecida con sus ojos cyan duros y enojados. -. Pero les mostré la belleza de la que está hecho mi fuego- se quiso defender. Él se sonrió expulsando al aire suavemente.

-Me habría encantado ver toda esa belleza en su esplendor- sinceró en un lamento, ladeando un poco la cabeza sin desprenderle la mirada con esa aura serena pero a la vez altivo, ilusionado -. Pero ya tendré mi oportunidad- agregó para abrir más sus ojos y erguir su cabeza -. Ahora- dijo de pronto con otro tono de voz -, cumplí con mi trato de que me demuestres si tomamos la iniciativa a tu manera; atacar Equestria, empezando por tomar el Imperio de Cristal. Ahora que lo hiciste… ¿Qué conclusión sacas?

-Que el ataque relámpago no va a funcionar- contestó aun con voz tiesa manteniéndole esa mirada endurecida -. Y debo ser paciente para conocer mi enemigo.

-Entonces, ¿aprendida la lección?

-¡No me trates como una niña!- advirtió punzándole con la mirada y concentraba su ceño mientras sus llamas se empezaban a alzar, cambiando volátil su humor y alzó un puño envuelto en llamas, sólo para que él levantara una mano flameante de llamas negras cubriendo la suya, fusionándose con la suya, sólo para apagar la de ella y se mantuviera la suya.

-Entonces no seas caprichosa e impaciente como una- obvió con la mirada sobre ella y la voz elocuentemente profunda sosteniendo su puño con su mano.

Flame cambió abruptamente su malhumor para iluminar su rostro con sus ojos abriéndose mucho para moverlos hacia donde su puño estaba atrapado, sólo para ablandar el rostro y devolverle la mirada con sus ojos suavizados mientras sus llamas se calmaban en una serena danza de manera hasta adorable. Movió su mano para que él deshiciera la suya sin apartarle la mirada mientras él veía la piel de su rostro incandescente con sus ojos fascinados en el alumbramiento de su mano, haciendo que su color cyan y de su piel dorada brillante, transportara esos atardeceres que con su gloriosa mezcla de colores pincelaban el paisaje, y sentir como abría su palma con sus delgados y largos dedos y poder entrelazarlos con los suyos, sin que las llamas negras que emanaba se apagaran, admirando así la unión de sus manos.

De sentir la magia que se concentraba en ellas.

Lo miró.

-Siento todo el poder en la palma de mi mano- exclamó embriagada de la sensación de esa magia.

-Aún no…- le corrigió para sólo levantar una comisura de su labio en una rara sonrisa mientras cortaba la distancia para agregar en su susurro-… pero pronto, sí

...

 **Debo admitir que escribir este capítulo fue un trabajo para reflejar las emociones más oscuras y angustiosas de los personajes por las realidades e incierto que pasan, todo un brebaje de muchas emociones frágiles de escribir y la canción Ghost of love de The Rasmus inspiró bastante mientras escribía y es muy identificable con todo lo que sucede y lo que sienten los personajes. La canción perfecta para ambiente en todo lo que pasan. Si desean darle una escuchada, adelante ;)**

 **Bueno...y eso pasó con el Imperio de Cristal. Aquí no existe esas ventiscas para enterrar el Imperio como el inicio de esta sexta temporada por si acaso, así como del embarazado de Cadance, la idea surgió mucho antes de eso, asi que nada de la sexta temporada es cannon xD Además en el episodio del Imperio de Cristal, se aclara el Corazón es una reliquia que funciona a través de lo que reflejan los ponies de cristal, tanto Celestia como la bibliotecaria aportan eso.**

 **Y las cosas se siguen desglosando y conectando con sucesos pasados hasta en la temporada anterior de Canterlot High Tales xD**

 **¿Qué tienen a decir?**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	29. Corazón de Piedra

**Corazón de Piedra**

El ahora prácticamente despoblado Canterlot, hace unas horas había sido ligeramente habitado temporalmente, pero para despedir a la Princesa Celestia y Luna tras pasar todo el día velándose sus cuerpos y en la noche fueron sepultadas a los jardines de Canterlot.

Por lo acontecido en el Imperio de Cristal, Twilight no pudo llegar a tiempo y aquello, levantó el temor entre los ponies. Para que la reina y los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal se hayan ausentado en tan importante hecho…era porque las cosas se dirigían de mal en peor y como todo, de boca en boca empezaban a especular, levantando más la angustia entre ellos.

Eran pasadas la medianoche y Twilight Sparkle aún estaba en el Imperio de Cristal. Con Shinning Armor ahora también afectado como el resto de unicornios y del reposo obligatorio de Cadance para recuperarse del aborto espontáneo, la reina se ocupó de continuar guiando a los guardias imperiales sobre la situación actual del Imperio.

Ella estaba consciente que para bien o para mal, y tarde o temprano, la voz se iba a correr del deplorable estado del Imperio de Cristal, más aún que había movilizado a damnificados víctimas del ataque a hospitales, puesto que el Imperio no podía atender a todos por la infraestructura afectada en algunos centros de salud. La movilización de guardias que iban y venían del Imperio habría llamado la atención, así que se daba la idea de que sus súbditos iban a saberlo, y no podría darles un falso alivio. No creía prudente pues si…algo más se presentara, perdería credibilidad frente a ellos. No apoyaba las mentiras, porque sólo daría un alivio temporal, pero tampoco quería angustiarlos y expandir un pánico masivo aunque…de por sí ya lo estaba.

Twilight caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hermano y cuñada Cuando entró, se encontró con su hermano y al pie de la cama su médico, quien terminaba de cambiarle las vendas de sus heridas.

-Twili…- forzó una sonrisa el corcel con su voz algo débil y su rostro descompuesto, pudiendo ver gotas de sudor en su frente -. ¿Nos das un momento por favor? Será breve.

-Ah…claro- asintió con un suave ceño con un peso en su pecho y retrocedió cerrando despacio la puerta.

Ya afuera, Twilight vio que otro doctor salía de una habitación de huésped al lado del que era de la pareja.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?- se angustió la reina.

-Ahm, la Princesa Cadance tuvo un sangrado- resumió pero se apresuró en continuar hablando al ver que Twilight engrandecía los ojos y el rostro se le ponía blanco de angustia-. Tranquila. No es nada de qué preocuparse. Es normal que algunas yeguas después de un aborto tendrán un sangrado ligero que puede durar intermitentemente hasta dos semanas- se explicó él. -. También los síntomas de embarazo desaparecerán alrededor de seis días para que el cuerpo asimile que el bebé…ya no está.

-Ya veo- murmuró pasando un casco a su frente y suavizó un ceño – Por cierto... ¿Por qué salía del cuarto de huéspedes?

-Ah. La Princesa Cadance se trasladó allí.

-…- enmudeció Twilight para limitarse a asentirle y agradecerle su servicio a la par que salía el doctor tras atender a su hermano, diciendo que el príncipe quería que pasara.

La reina regresó al cuarto y vio a Shinnig Armor reposando en la cama con su rostro más descompuesto mientras respiraba un poco ansioso.

-Hermano…- dio aviso su entrada con un lamento mientras caminaba. El corcel abrió sus ojos para ella, forzando una sonrisa.

-Twili, ven- la llamó estirando un casco lentamente que la alicornio enseguida tomó suavizando una sonrisa para él.

-Shinning…-suspiró colocando su otro casco en el suyo -. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

Aunque ya le había hecho esa pregunta varias veces en el transcurso de las horas, lo seguía haciendo, y es que siempre la respuesta que daba el corcel variaba.

-Muy herido, pero trato de ser fuerte por y para Cadance- contestó esta vez forzando una nueva sonrisa aunque sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Negó la cabeza con un suspiro -. Quiso pasarse a otro cuarto y la dejé- comentó y Twilight asintió lentamente -. Creo que verme sólo siente más dolor- se aventuró con su voz forzada de la pena mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ella está aún muy consternada- lo animó sin borrar su sonrisa -. Se aman, van a superar esto- agregó para soltar su casco e inclinarse y abrazarlo delicadamente por las heridas de las quemaduras que tenía en diferentes partes del cuerpo, sintiendo sus cascos envolverla mientras se le salía suspiro melancólico. -. Lo lamento, hermano.

-¿Cómo puedo seguirla amando si nunca la tuve?-murmuró cerrando fuerte los ojos resistiendo las lágrimas, pensando en su hija.

-Porque aunque no esté, no dejas de ser su padre…- se aventuró a responder con voz suave.

-Tal vez sea eso…- coincidió con la voz forzada por el ardor que sentía en la garganta -. Twilight…- la llamó rompiendo el abrazo para verla con atención, paseando su mirada en su rostro, después a la corona y la capa agarrada por ese collar. Una sincera sonrisa se levantó mientras sus ojos sólo vidriaban más -. Estoy orgulloso de la pony que te has convertido. Eres más de lo que te imaginas. Ser modesta no significa que debas minimizar tus capacidades, así que no subestimes las tuyas. Te quiero tanto.

-Gracias, hermano- le sonrió con calidez. -. Y yo a ti.

-Y no seas dura con Cadance- fue lo que dijo, lo que sorprendió a la alicornio que le dibujó un ceño confundido -. Ella está dolida. Ayúdala.

-Por supuesto- le asintió -. A ambos- aseguró con total confianza. -. Vamos a salir de esta- motivó para sonreírse optimista -. Todo va a mejorar. Ya vas a ver. Y cuando todo se calme, van ser bendecidos con otro bebé. No es que reemplace el que perdieron, pero podrán darle amor al fruto de su relación.

Shinning elevó la sonrisa pero asimismo sus ojos azules se cristalizaron más, sólo para moverse para abrazarse de nuevo y ella pueda confortarlo para darle consuelo al escucharle un nuevo llanto silencioso pero profundo, lo mejor que puede hacer para desahogar la aún muy fresca pérdida de su hija.

Tras dejarlo tranquilo y prometerle escribir enseguida para mantenerse informados, Twilight se despidió de su hermano. Debía regresar a Ponyville para continuar la investigación sin descanso si no quiere que tragedias como éstas vuelvan a ocurrir.

Entonces pasó ahora a la habitación de huéspedes. Al ingresar, vio a Cadance acomodada en una cama individual, reposando su lomo en algunas almohadas con la mirada seria y vacía. Apenas ingresó, Twilight sintió una incómoda electricidad recorrerle el lomo. A diferencia a como se sentía un melancólico ambiente en su hermano, en Cadance, sentía una frialdad que se reflejaba en su semblante, pasando de un polo a otro a como la encontró esta tarde.

Cuando la Princesa vio a Twilight, ella la llamó con su casco para que se acercara.

-Twilight debo decirte algo- dijo con esa seriedad mientras la veía acercarse -. Algo que tanto mis tías y yo te habíamos ocultado- sinceró sin preámbulo mientras Twilight arrugaba la frente confundida pero intrigada a la vez -. Yo…sabía que tú serías la reina de Equestria- admitió, dejando a la otra alicornio muy quieta mientras parpadeaba rápido -. Mi tía Celestia me reveló muchas cosas en cuanto mi destino se llevó a cabo cuando apareció el Imperio de Cristal y decidió enviarte a ayudar, diciendo el por qué de estas pruebas que te hacía- la miró fijo -. No te dije nada porque el tuyo aún no había llegado. No era yo quien debía adelantártelo. Debía dejar que suceda, así como pasó conmigo.

-Ya….ya veo- suspiró asintiendo varias veces, procesándolo.

-Y…- agregó mientras suspiraba también -…y mi tía sí tenía una conexión de lo que le ocurría a Sunset- informó, ganando la total atención e intriga de Twilight, quien dibujó un ceño consternado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cadance, qué?- reaccionó.

-Mis tías y yo empecemos a buscar pergaminos sobre aquel momento cuando el portal de los fénix se cerró.

-¿Portal?- repitió.

-Como los breezes, ellos permanecían por temporada en Equestria para anidar y luego volver a su hogar. Los fénix que permanecen aquí se quedaron sin poder cruzar a su verdadero hogar. Ella dijo que debíamos encontrar esa información por si habría conexión y era lo que buscaba. Mi tía Luna y yo interrogamos más, sin embargo, ella no nos dijo más que eso y la búsqueda se vio interrumpida como ves…

-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?- preguntó, tratando de amortiguar cierto enojo de que primero, las tres princesas habían investigado escondidas de ella, segundo, detestaba y frustraba que siempre la Princesa Celestia se guardara secretos, hasta para su propia hermana y sobrina, y tercero, ¿no pudo haberlo dicho en las cartas que se enviaron temprano?

-Te lo iba a decir, Twilight. Pero se me fue por alto con tantas cosas las que debo lidiar- tragó saliva manteniendo la dureza de su rostro -. Comprende que no sólo tú estás luchando con esta situación- dibujó un ceño -. Yo también estoy preocupada no sólo por mi Imperio, sino por Equestria, también me afecta como a ti la muerte de mis tías. Y ahora mi marido está condenado en una cama, mi bebé está muerto ¡y yo debo aguantar el recordatorio que me da mi cuerpo durante las próximas semanas que no hay nada creciendo dentro de mí!- terminó por explotar alzando su voz quebrada y dura mientras empezaba a temblar y sus ojos vidriaban de nuevo.

Twilight quedó quieta con una mirada triste hacia su cuñada, quien le apartó la mirada mientras se le escurrían lágrimas rebeldes.

-No pierdas el control…- le aconsejó Twilight con voz suave mientras se acercaba y colocaba un casco sobre su pata delantera.

-Duele demasiado…- le farfulló entrecerrando los ojos perdiendo de nuevo la lucha con sus lágrimas.

-Lo sé- le murmuró con cierto dolor en su mirada pero la cambió por una confundida cuando sintió que Cadance aparta su pata de su casco y le devolvía la mirada defensiva.

-No, Twilight. Tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy pasando porque no eres madre, y realmente deseo que cuando lo seas, ni tengas la idea- se aclaró con voz tiesa y quijada endurecida para que su tono se empiece escuchar de manera amarga. -. En serio, espero, que esta vez puedas asumir las consecuencias de tus actos por lo que está ocurriendo.

-…- se enmudeció empezando a fruncir un ceño, perdiéndose -. Disculpa, Cadance, no sé de qué te estás refiriendo.

-Hablo que debes dejar de ser tan ilusa para que dejen de sumarse las desgracias en Equestria- se aclaró muy bien manteniendo esa sequedad de su voz.

Twilight abrió la boca pero no pudo salir nada, soltando aire de la boca mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-¡Oh, por Celestia!- se horrorizó manteniéndole la mirada ya seria -. ¿Me estás culpando de algo?- parpadeó -. ¿De todo?

-Sólo escúchame…- contestó al ras manteniendo el tono duro de su voz -…escúchame, como debiste escuchar a todos cuando te advertíamos de…de Sunset- le costó decir su nombre que al hacerlo, su rostro crispó más de furia -. De que no te fiaras. Ni bajaras la guardia ¡Incluso tus amigas la recelaban!

-Espera, espera…- le interrumpió.

-¡No, Twilight, no, escúchame!- exigió levantando su voz de manera agresiva y con su rostro endurecido con la mirada tiesa pero vidriosa entre su ceño -. ¡Escúchame, Twilight! ¡De una vez escucha!- insistió más fuerte, dejando a su cuñada helada -. No estoy para irme por las ramas y seré directa: Fuiste descuidada. Demasiado permisiva y condescendiente con esa unicornio. Fue lo mejor al quitarte del caso y pasárselo a mi tía luna. Y aun así, ¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecer las órdenes de mi tía para llevarla a un baile? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Twilight? ¡Sabías la bomba de tiempo que era! ¡Había casi transformado dos veces esa semana! ¿Y la premias llevándola al baile? ¿Qué rayos tenías en la cabeza?- le reclamó rabiosa, dejando a Twilight completamente desconcertada, pues jamás, jamás, Cadance le había hablado de tal modo -. Y para agregar tu hazaña, metes a ese unicornio- agregó sacudiendo la cabeza, refiriéndose a Moon White -. ¿Realmente era necesario entrometerlo más de lo que debía o fue una simple excusa para seguirlo viendo? Sea como sea, fue una táctica infantil e ingenua la tuya en hacerle cruzar el espejo las veces que quiera. Mi tía Celestia también te advirtió de él. De que estaba en contra de las Princesas Alicornios. Que había tenido discusiones con ella en el pasado y hasta yo tuve que aguantar su mala actitud cuando quisimos reconocer su trabajo como hechicero. ¡De seguro te vio la más joven, la más manipulable y consiguió lo que tanto quería! ¡Tomarte de idiota y matar a mis tías!- rugió.

-¡Basta, Cadance, basta!- reaccionó ya no aguantando sus reclamos con un ceño ansioso y afectado entre sus cejas.

-¡El mató a mis tías y Sunset mi bebé!- bramó entre el vidriar de sus ojos -. ¡Reconócelo!

-¡Ellos no fueron!- replicó ya alzando su voz entre su rostro descompuesto -. Ellos no están conscien…

-¡Basta, Twilight! ¡Deja de engañarte! ¡Ellos te engañaron! ¡Te manipularon! ¡Te usaron! ¡Y tú caíste redonda!

-¡Ya te dije!- insistió -. ¡Lo que hacen no depende de ellos! ¡Algo los obliga o controlan su cuerpo! Yo creía como tú al principio pero la propia Princesa Celestia me hizo recapacitar en su lecho de muerte lo contrario ¡Y voy a demostrarlo!

-¡Tú sólo eres una niña!- reclamó Cadance más enfurecida -. ¡No me importa si el Árbol de la Armonía tiene tu marca! ¡Darte una corona y destellos en tu melena no te hace una reina!

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Tú quieres ser la reina?

-¡Pues debería serlo si piensas tan fantasiosa como una potrilla!

-¡¿Potrilla?!- repitió perdida de la bruma -. ¡¿Fui una potrilla cuando enfrenté a Nightmare Moon con mis amigas?! ¡¿Lo fui cuando regresamos la armonía y se convirtió en piedra de nuevo Discord?! ¡¿Dónde estabas tú, Cadance?! ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué hacías a mi edad? ¡Asustada por tu rol y ocultando a mi hermano!- se descargó con Cadance dejando abrir más los ojos pero sin perder su defensiva compostura.

-¡Pero todo fue con tus amigas! ¡Nunca has enfrentado un verdadero peligro tú sola! ¡No como yo!

-¡Tuve una pelea sola contra el monstruo de Tirek antes de la intervención de mis amigas!- le recordó -. ¡¿Entonces somos potrillas, Cadance?! ¡Pues estas potrillas interpusieron sus vidas para salvar a Equestria más de una vez y esta es la primera vez que lo encaro! ¡Esta potrilla es la reina aunque te duela!

-¡Basta!- fue el grito de un tercero escucharse, haciendo que ambas alicornios fijaran su mirada en Shinning Armor que se asomó a la puerta sosteniéndose del marco de ésta que entre su rostro abatido, mostraba un ceño enfurecido e indignado -. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes? ¿Qué es eso de andarse gritando? - aclaró para mirar a Cadance -. ¡Ella es mi hermana!- miró a Twilight -. ¡Y ella mi esposa! ¡Son familia! ¡Basta ambas!- agregó para gesticular malestar en el rostro y temblarle las patas donde más tenía vendajes de sus quemaduras.

-Shinning…- se levantaba Cadance pero un casco de Twilight la atajó.

-Tú aún necesitas reposo- se limitó en decirle con su rostro un poco más suavizado para dirigirse hacia su hermano.

-Twilight, no seas dura con ella…- le dijo el unicornio dejándose apoyar en la alicornio -…te lo ruego…perdónala, comprende que…- decía entre pausas, muy intranquilo.

-Lo sé, lo siento- le dijo haciéndolo caminar regreso al cuarto pero él puso resistencia con la intención de quedarse pero Twilight le dio una mirada calmada. -. Por favor, descansa. No te preocupes que te hace mal- pestañeó lento con el peso de culpa por dejarse llevar en la pelea -. Como dices, somos familia. Vamos a solucionar las cosas- lo trató de tranquilizar.

Lo dejó reposar de nuevo en su cama, viendo esa angustia ansiosa del corcel. Twilight inhaló fuerte para expulsar el aire en su boca, calmándose del calor de la discusión. Tranquilizó a su hermano y regresó donde Cadance.

-Lamento haber alzado la voz- dijo Twilight mientras volvía a su lado en muestra de tregua -. Fui desconsiderada. Realmente lo siento, Cadance. Nunca nos hemos hablado así. Supongo que ambas tenemos los nervios de puntas y nos dejamos llevar. Perdón.

-Yo también lo siento- dijo ella sin perder su semblante serio -. Pero no me disculparé por lo que dije- aclaró devolviéndole la mirada -. Tienes razón. Tal vez en un principio no fui una buena Princesa. Pero esas cosas cambiaron, y te consta.

-Lo sé, Cadance- coincidió con voz serena.

-Hay miles de vidas de unicornios en juego, 96 muertos y cientos de heridos en el Imperio de Cristal- le recordó -. Esto es una calamidad mayúscula y no permitiré que más vidas corran riesgo por tu imprudencia, Twilight- se decidió, haciendo que lo último Twilight se lo aguantara inflando su pecho para volver a suspirar un poco contrariada.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Quiero llegar, a que si esos dos aparecen de nuevo…- respondió para profundizar su ceño-…no dudaré en hacer lo que esté en mi alcance para deshacerme de ellos- aclaró para ver el rostro de Twilight procesando esas palabras, pero ella se lo dejaría bien claras: -. Me refiero que por el bien de millones de vidas, se tendrán que perder dos y si no te ocupas de eso, lo haré yo.

Twilight quedó de piedra con su mirada pegada a la suya, cortándole de hecho la respiración a la reina mientras miraba impávida el determinado rostro enfurecido de Cadance, un semblante que consideraba sombrío en ella.

-El dolor te hace pensar y decir eso- dijo Twilight sin recordar como moverse ante esa determinada solución de Cadance -. Eso no fue el legado que nos dejó la Princesa Celestia y Luna. Equestria jamás ha condenado a muerte a sus enemigos. Respetamos la vida.

-Y por esos siempre vuelven- le contestó con el mismo tono de voz -. Pero estos, no volverán. Han cometido horrores incomparables a los otros.

-Esa no es la solución.

-¿Y cuál es, Twilight?

-Hay que entender qué son esas almas para salvar a las que enterraron para que no vuelva a condenar otro pony- contestó al ras con seguridad -. Si hay que pelear, pelearemos. Pero no vamos a asesinar, pues la magia alicornio puede manipular el alma y la intención es quitar ese espíritu oscuro y así los originales lideren el control. Moon White y Sunset Shimmer no tienen la culpa de lo que hacen esas otras almas en sus cuerpos- aspiró con fuerza -. No tienen la culpa de que por sus actos, hayas perdido a tu bebé.

Cadance le mantuvo una mirada gélida sin inmutarse, mostrándose de piedra, lo que empezaba a desesperar a Twilight, quien vidrió los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-No me crees, ¿cierto?

-No- contestó secamente -. Shinning habló con ella. Se dirigió a ella como "Sunset" y ella aceptó habernos manipulado de nuevo descaradamente. Si lo hizo antes, lo hizo ahora. Ella siempre fue y ha sido una manipuladora, una amenaza, te cueste admitirlo.

-Tú no la conociste como yo…- se aventuró decir en su defensa.

-Por supuesto que sí- exclamó -. No olvides que vivimos juntas por un tiempo en el castillo. Parecía alguien cálida. Alguien en quien puedes confiar que no me di cuenta que alimentaba mis inseguridades aprovechándose de mi antigua personalidad débil- hizo una pequeña pausa -. Y tú caíste igual que yo. Que todos.

-Cadance…- la nombró ansiosa -…tenemos que entender lo que les suce…

-Lo siento, Twilight, pero yo no quiero entender. Es más, ¿Cuándo nos detuvimos a pensar por qué los que amenazaban Equestria lo hacían? Nunca nos importó porque los hechos hablan por sí solos y sólo actuábamos para proteger a nuestros súbditos.

-Pero las cosas son diferentes a las otras- contestó concentrado su mirada en ella, esperanzada -. Porque conozco a ambos. Sé lo que son y no. Y no son malos. Una es mi amiga y el otro…- se interrumpió tragando saliva -…y el otro es mi amigo pero…pero…- bajó la mirada sólo para volverla levantar enseguida con su mirada suavizada-…pero lo amo- agregó para que Cadance endureciera más el rostro reteniendo las ganas de volver a gritar, tragándose el grito.

-Lo sé- contestó rígida y su voz se escuchaba más áspera que hasta empezaba ser doloroso tener que oirla -. Y me repugna que tras lo que sucede puedas decir que aún amas a ese asesino. Desgraciadamente ellos quieren y han estado matando en su intención de tener Equestria- endureció más el rostro -. No voy a darte mi bendición para salvar al corcel que hizo lo que el resto no; matar a mis tías; además de afectar a los unicornios. Asi como la unicornio que mató no solo a mi bebé, sino que destrozó el Imperio y mató e hirió a mis súbditos.

-Cadance…- se empezó ansiar Twilight engrandeciendo sus vidriosos ojos violetas.

-Como Princesa del Imperio de Cristal, no apruebo tus soluciones a esta emergencia, por lo que me veré obligada a tomar mis propias decisiones en defensa de mis súbditos como la gobernante que soy.

-Candace…- repitió sintiendo como se le caía una lágrima. -. Sé que estás dolida. Has perdido mucho en poco tiempo, pero no te refugies en la venganza.

-No es por venganza- aclaró para levantar la barbilla -, es por la seguridad y bienestar de la vida de nuestros súbditos, las cuales están corriendo riesgo por más tiempo que pase.

-Cadance no compliquemos más la situación. No puedes contradecir mis órdenes.

-En ese caso el Imperio de Cristal se separa de Equestria.

-¡¿Qué?!- escupió con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro -. No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Pero los yaks, los grifos, Arabia Saddle y los dragones sí?- sacó la carta con determinación.

-No, no compares- dijo de inmediato -. Ellos tuvieron conflictos limítrofes con Equestria y la Princesa Celestia consintió declararlos reinos independientes y legalizar los territorios que corresponden a cada quien para evitar confrontaciones cuando Equestria recién se convertía en reino y darles dónde vivir en paz.

-Pues el Imperio de Cristal los tiene ahora también porque no acataré tus órdenes.

-¡Basta, Cadance! No puedes decidir algo tan serio a la ligera- reclamó con determinación. -. Además, gobiernas con mi hermano. Él debe mostrar su posición ante esta decisión que estás tomando a nombre del Imperio.

-Lo sé, lo amo y me importa su posición, pero él es Príncipe por matrimonio, yo, por legado. Por ende, mis decisiones tendrán más peso de los que él tiene.

-Y te conviene porque sabes que no estaría de acuerdo.

-No somos una ciudad, ni un pueblo. Somos un Imperio- aclaró manteniendo su argumento-. Somos un estado pero que hemos aceptado las leyes y políticas dictadas por mi tía desde que reapareció. Pero ya no más. No obedeceré tus órdenes, Twilight. Renuncio mi título de Princesa, y reconoceré el título que realmente me pertenece- le concentró la mirada -. Yo soy una Emperatriz y desarrollaré la política imperial que se hizo a un lado por obedecer las de mi tía. Así que haré que mis soldados retornen al Imperio para que los tuyos puedan marcharse porque no tienes nada qué hacer aquí.

Se hizo el silencio.

Twilight mantenía la mirada hacia su cuñada, realmente desconociéndola, pero aún así, mantuvo su compostura ante el delicado asunto político que de repente estaban lidiando. No hay tiempo para perder la cabeza en ponerse neurótica como pasó con los yaks, que le hizo ganar la llamada de atención de Celestia.

-Esto no es improvisado- respondió la reina con serena seriedad-. Ya lo habías meditado antes, ¿no?

-No te mentiré. Sí. Sí lo he pensado. Hasta discutido con Shinning- admitió con la misma calma seria pero manteniéndose defensiva.

-¿Y qué te detuvo?

-Mis tías- aclaró con rigidez -. No quería lastimarlas. Pero ahora no hay nada que me retenga.

-Y está bien- contestó asintiendo, haciendo que Cadance dejara escapar cierta expresión de sorpresa al dejar suavizar un poco su entrecejo -. Todo lo que dijiste, es cierto. El Imperio de Cristal es un estado independiente desde siempre, como propia cultura e historia, pero desde que la última princesa fue víctima del rey Sombra, quedando el imperio a la suerte, se lo anexó a Equestria para así la Princesas puedan protegerlo de esa amenaza ahora que estaba sin gobernante- reconoció -. Por lo tanto, no tengo por qué negarte tu derecho de declararlo estado independiente si quieres romper con ella la anexión como actual gobernante. Pero lo que sí no estoy de acuerdo, es que te conviertas en un reino más que lo enemistes con el territorio de Equestria que está en mi mando.

Otro silencio.

Ambas se miraban de una manera cuidadosa, como firmes a sus argumentos aunque estos se contradijeran.

-No dejaré a mi Imperio indefenso de nuevo.

-No lo harás.

-Lo haré si acepto que perdones la vida de esos sanguinarios.

-¿Entonces tu primera ley será aprobar la pena de muerte?

-Sólo digo, que si atacan de nuevo el Imperio de Cristal, será la última vez que lo hagan.

-¿Cómo harás eso? Ya te dije la resistencia que tiene su magia, al menos la que lleva el cuerpo de Sunset.

-No te creas la única lista. Mi tía me educó tal como a ti. Sabré mis medios y tú los tuyos.

-Aunque nos contradecimos en nuestras posiciones de enfrentar esta amenaza, sabes que Equestria no puede darles la espalda por lo que acaba de enfrentar el Imperio de Cristal. Mantendrá su ayuda y solidaridad atendiendo a los ponies de cristal y recuperar su belleza.

-Gracias, Twilight. Pero a partir de ahora lo que quieras o no hacer con el Imperio y mis súbditos tendrá primero que ser aprobados por mí. Hasta hoy pudiste dar órdenes porque este territorio ya no pertenece dentro de tu reinado.

-Entiendo.

-Si todo está aclarado, puedes retirarte- sentenció y Twilight miró a un lado, asintiendo.

-De acuerdo. Nos mantendremos en contacto constante- advirtió para parpadear y suavizar el rostro -. No por esto dejamos de ser familia. Cuídate mucho, Cadance. Y no te olvides, de que no sólo tú perdiste un hijo. Al lado está mi hermano, tu esposo, aguantando el malestar de su cuerpo y de su alma, preocupado por ti, por el Imperio, Equestria y roto por la muerte de su hija.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- preguntó con voz tiesa, mostrándose más bien molesta por el último comentario.

-Pues parece que no si decides dormir en cuartos separados- admitió -. Hasta luego, Cadance. Te quiero- se despidió con voz firme pero a la vez melancólica, para darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Ni bien se vio sola, Cadance gruñó cerrando con fuerza los ojos y lanzó una de las almohadas acomodadas detrás de su lomo, para taparse la cara y llorar llena de rabia.

…

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando Twilight Sparkle había llegado a su castillo, pero antes había pasado por Canterlot. Twilight pidió a los guardias privacidad cuando llegó a cierta zona del jardín donde se levantaban dos pulcras lápidas de mármol, una blanca y la otra negra, pero ambas con sus nombres las antiguas gobernantes en dorado y donde prontamente, se alzarían dos monumentos a su semejanza en homenaje.

Antes de llegar ahí, Twilight había explorado el castillo. Estaba frío, vacío, con un silencio que cortaba el aire como un cuchillo. Estaba muerto, tal como sus antiguas huéspedes y caminar entre sus pasillos, la llenaba de una intensa tristeza al sentir el peso de sus ausencias.

Este castillo aunque siendo el punto de dirigencia de Equestria, no pesaba la seriedad o bruma de las tareas que hacer, siendo todo lo contrario, puesto que con la devoción que ambas hermanas servían al Reino, el castillo parecía el cobijo de toda la armonía y esperanza que siempre predominaba en sus tierras…bueno, casi siempre, viéndose amenazadas varias veces, y ahora también.

Twilight contempló las dos lápidas, sólo para recostarse en el medio metro de distancia que las separaba con el manto nocturno sobre su cabeza, siendo iluminada solo por las estrellas y la luna.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí para la ceremonia. Pero es que las cosas no van bien…- empezó a hablar con la mirada ausente mientras sacudía la cabeza -. Hoy fue atacado el Imperio de Cristal. El mismo que usted, Princesa Celestia- dijo para pasar su mirada a la lápida blanca -…me encomendó a ayudar de su primera amenaza, el Rey Sombra, para pasar una prueba, que no pasó a sólo ser un gran susto- cerró los ojos poniendo la cara enfrente y tragó fuerte -. Pero en esta ocasión, fue eso y muchísimo más. No pude hacer nada para ayudar en su nueva amenaza- farfulló con dolor -. Hoy murieron muchos ponies y entre ellos mi sobrina- contó abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, estos encontrándose cristalizados -. Y son cientos los heridos, esperando con fe no aumente la tasa de muertos y el Imperio debe repararse por todo el daño que causó lo cráteres y el fuego, dejando varios sin hogares. Ahora Cadance separó el Imperio de Cristal de Equestria y se ha creado una brecha entre ellos- sacudió la cabeza mientras se le descomponía el rostro -. Esto jamás habría pasado con usted a cargo- se aventuró a decir llevándose un casco a la cara mientras sentía esa frustración convertirse en llanto -. Trato de mantenerme fuerte. Soy la reina y debo mantener cierta posición- agregó restregándose el casco al rostro -. Pero es muy difícil- farfulló resoplando -…y doloroso…- apartó su casco para calmarse, haciendo una leve pausa expulsando el aire por la boca, pensando y sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez. -. Pero me conocen- aceptó tomando una bocanada de aire inflando su pecho -. Y no me daré por vencida. No permitiré que más vidas se pierdan. No descansaré ni un solo día hasta poner fin esta calamidad. Haré posible de proteger a Equestria, sin dañar a Sunset Shimmer ni Moon White, cueste lo que me cuesta- se determinó con el semblante de su rostro restaurado en su fuerte temple. -. Mi instinto me sabrá guiar.

Tras esta visita, obligada verse rápida, retornó a Ponyville y sin tiempo a descansar en lo que sería su segunda noche en vela, coordinó con la guardia. Además de dejar la bandera a media asta en señal de respeto a las vidas inocentes perdidas y los tres días de luto en una de las peores tragedias de los últimos mil años.

Los guardias le notificaron los problemas que tuvo Trixie Lulamoon producto del golpe de su cabeza. En serio esperaba que ese edema no pasara a mayores, aun sintiéndose incómoda de que Trixie tenga esa alma con ella y la mentira que la enredó. Se decidió dejarla dormir un poco más mientras ella se conducía a continuar su investigación.

El sol de un nuevo día empezó a subir y Twilight estaba en la biblioteca, entre libro y libro para encontrar algo que le iluminara el camino, entre ellos, aquellos archivos de Star Swirl que se trajo tras su visita al castillo de Canterlot.

El cómo quien posee el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer cruzó a este mundo, le hizo acertar la idea de que estaban manipulando la magia del portal a su antojo y por eso ya el espejo no podía funcionar. Es decir, que ellos tenían el control de la única llave que abría la brecha de ambos mundos y podían tanto salir como entrar cuando se les diera la gana.

La tan sólo idea le entumecía todos los músculos del cuerpo de la impotencia y frustración mientras levitaba pergaminos de la montaña de escritos del erudito hechicero. Tristemente, cierta punzada de melancolía le interrumpía brevemente la atención al recordar que Moon White admiraba al hechicero y mantenía el fantasioso entusiasmo en su infancia, creciendo con la idea de llegar a ser como él, así como Sunset creció con la idea de ser una Princesa Alicornio, como la Princesa Celestia.

Ninguno cumplió su cometido.

El destino les dio vías que ninguno se los esperaba.

Twilight lanzó un profundo suspiro concentrando su mirada de vuelta a los libros y pergaminos desenrollados.

-No sé cómo, pero no los voy a dejar desamparados…- dijo paseando su mirada entre los textos -…soy lo único que les queda y cree en su inocencia…- se agregó con un trago amargo para seguir ilustrándose, ahora con más urgencia de la que ya de por sí tenía. Pues tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarlos antes de que Cadance vea la forma…de matarlos.

-Twilight…- escuchó una voz tras suyo y se volteó para ver a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Spike, quienes empezaron a entrar con una mirada suavizada entre diferentes rostros empáticos como preocupados.

La alicornio se le salió una sonrisa al verlos allí, para sólo sentir un abrazo grupal que la hizo envolver en una suave calidez, en un momento que ninguno dijo algo, sólo se mantuvieron en silencio en la confortación del abrazo, lo que hizo pensar a la reina que debían estar al tanto de lo que ocurrió si preguntaron a los guardias primero, por lo que sonrió al sentir el apoyo incondicional de sus amigas, aunque incompleto por la ausencia de Rarity, sintiendo la necesidad urgente de visitarla.

Tras el momento que tuvieron, las manes no tardaron en notificarle las últimas novedades, entre ellas la visita a Minuette.

Ahora, tenía la información que les dio Minuette, de que esa noche la salud de Moon White decayó bastante y el médico le dijo que nada había qué hacer, sólo esperar. Twilight sintió un ardor en su pecho al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Iba...a morir?- preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras sentía cómo se les desbordaban las lágrimas entre su rostro consternado -. ¿Moon White se estaba muriendo mientras yo estaba bailando?- preguntó indignada consigo misma mientras sus amigas se miraban entre sí pensando qué decir -. Oh...- lamentó descomponiendo el rostro cerrándosele los ojos -. Él ha perdido mucho desde...desde que aparecí en su vida- jadeó con voz quebrada, sintiendo un inevitable sentimiento de culpa -. Perdió usar su magia, perdió su empleo y... lo rechacé por encima de mi amistad con Sunset Shimmer, la pony que traicionó su confianza- lamentaba con un hipar, llevándose un casco en su pecho -. Le he hecho tanto daño. Le fui muy injusta. Y él aún así me amaba...-agregó con la garganta ardiéndole mientras sacudía la cabeza en pena.

-Twilight...- la llamó Fluttershy con su vocecita, rodeándole los hombros y le alzó el rostro con sus ojos violetas aguados, realmente tristes y culpables, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no sabiendo bien si del propio llanto o por lo que les acaba de revelar. -. ¿Tú...él...?- trataba de decir.

-¿Se gustaban?- fue Rainbow la que preguntó de golpe.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo te pasaba porque sentía que me mentías!- reaccionó Applejack, ciertamente enojada -. Ya veo el dilema con el que estabas. Twilight, ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? Pudimos haberte aconsejado, ayudado. No sé. Rarity de seguro era la que más te había guiado en estas cosas.

-No sé...yo...apenas me di cuenta...- murmuró pasándose los cascos a las mejillas -...pero eso no importa ya. Él me necesita. Su vida terminó por convertirse en un agujero negro desde que yo aparecí y...- calló, dejando de secarse las lágrimas con sus ojos vidriosos bien abiertos -...agujero negro...- se repitió, parpadeando pensativa -. En el hospital...él debió ponerse muy mal. Como describió Minuette. De...de seguro bajó la guardia, pensó cosas y...ese ser se aprovechó, tal como sucedía con Sunset cuando ella bajaba la guardia...perdía el control...- dedujo de pronto para fruncir el ceño y suspirar profundamente, terminando de secar sus lágrimas -. entonces Cadance tiene razón. Todo esto es mi culpa...

-Twilight...no...- dijo Spike con sus cejas curvadas.

-Es mi culpa. Si él no habría pasado por...¡Todo lo que yo le hice pasar! esta sería una tranquila mañana y él estuviera a esta hora dando clases como siempre y todos estuviéramos en paz.

-Pero Sunset tarde o temprano iba a perder el control- le hizo ver Fluttershy con voz comprensiva -. Y te consta.

-Y si no habrías sido tú, habrías sido otra cosa que permitiera a esa cosa poseer a Moon White en algún momento- pensó Rainbow.

-Las cosas sucedieron...porque de una forma u otra iban a terminar sucediendo- dijo Pinkie Pie un poco abatida ante los hechos.

-Y ahora que sucede, no sacamos nada lamentando sino actuando como lo has estado haciendo- agregó Applejack.

Twilight escuchó a sus amigas aún contrariada. Pero asimiló sus palabras mientras sentía el abrazo de lado que le daba Spike. Suspiró y lo rodeó con una pata delantera para asentir en acuerdo dándoles la cara.

-Estamos contigo, Twilight- le sonrió Pinkie Pie y las demás se expresaron determinadas y seguras como Twilight se había mostrado. Ellas le sonrió con un profundo agradecimiento por su apoyo incondicional.

Tras esta conversación, se dirigieron al hospital a visitar a Rarity, que no sólo aprovecharía en visitar a la modista, sino también al pegaso Flash Sentry.

…

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó Shinning desconcertado viendo a Cadance que estaba al pie de su cama -. ¿Por qué, Cadance? ¿Cómo pudiste separarnos de Equestria?

-Ya lo habíamos hablado en el pasado, Shinning. No te hagas el desentendido ahora.

-¡Sí, pero lo hiciste un hecho sin ni siquiera consultarlo conmigo!- se alteró enfadado.

-Shinning, cálmate- le pidió viendo su frente sudorosa, sabiendo de la fiebre que tenía -. Lo siento, sé que somos un equipo pero esta decisión debí tomarlo yo- contestó con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó desafiante, enseriándose, que pese la palidez de su rostro abatido podía aun así verse duro por el enojo.

-Porque de los dos soy yo la más capacitada para la toma de decisiones ahora que…estás delicado de salud- agregó lo último suavizando al fin el rostro, con los ojos ablandándose en preocupación.

-Pero creo que te estás premeditando en las decisiones- sinceró relejándose un poco, para evitar cualquier inútil discusión. No había tiempo para eso -. Cadance…no la conviertas en tu enemigo.

-Shinning…- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza dejándose sentar al borde de la cama para estar más cerca de él -…la quiero tanto como una hermana menor y no quiero tenerla de enemiga…- se mordió el labio bajando la mirada, triste -…se me partió el alma pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije…- sinceró regresándole la mirada -…somos familia pero también soy una gobernante, por eso no voy a asentir lo que considero incorrecto. No comparto su posición, ni sus decisiones y un Imperio me necesita para sobrellevar la calamidad que acaba de sufrir- agregó para darse cuenta que un vendaje de Shinning estaba sangrando. Frunció el ceño levantándose enseguida -. Tú herida está supurando- le avisó alerta queriendo levantarle el casco pero apenas se la tocó, el corcel aspiró de dolor. Cadance le devolvió la mirada -. Lo siento, querido. Iré a ver el doctor enseguida- avisó para darse la vuelta y salir del alcoba.

Shinning mantuvo la mirada hacia la puerta, dejando escapar el aire contenido y bajar la mirada hacia su herida, que no solo sangraba, sino que tenía un mal olor y había estado resistiendo en presencia de Cadance el ardor que lo hacía apretar los dientes no solo en esa herida, sino en las demás, lo que le hizo sentir una terrible sensación de frustración en su pecho.

*Flashback*

 _-¿Decía?- animó el Príncipe a que el doctor continuara hablando en cuanto hizo salir a Twilight anoche._

 _El terrestre de cristal terminó de vendarle su casco derecho y lo dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama para devolverle la mirada._

 _-El común que ocurre con los unicornios…es que su sistema inmunológico se muestra inestable por la grave disminución del número de glóbulos blancos, dejando el cuerpo frágil y con una susceptibilidad aumentada a las infecciones, y en algunos casos a enfermedades autoinmunes, provocando variaciones de malestar físico- acotó el médico con una breve pausa -. Lo…extraño de todo esto, es que no se lo puede tratar y es que la propia magia es la causa estos síntomas, según se nos han notificado directamente de la reina. Ahora, usted se ha visto afectado de esta manera como el resto de unicornios, por lo que sus quemaduras se vieron agravadas una vez que sus defensas bajaron estrepitosamente._

 _-De acuerdo…- asimilaba el diagnóstico._

 _-Podemos tratarlas, retirar el tejido muerto hasta…hasta amputar la extremidad, pero…- negó lentamente la cabeza -…_ _la gangrena ha atacado violento su cuerpo por la fragilidad de su estado permitiéndose que siga matando los tejidos. Sólo seguirá extendiéndose. La fiebre aumentará y la presión arterial se mantendrá baja. Las heridas seguirán secretando y tendremos que sedarlo para aliviar el dolor._

 _-…- enmudeció desviando la mirada con la quijada endurecida inevitablemente empezando a temblarla -. Me voy a morir, ¿cierto?- preguntó forzadamente para regresar sus ojos al apenado rostro del doctor._

 _-Lo siento, Majestad"._

-Te juro que no quiero dejarte sola…- lamentó el corcel continuando apretando los dientes mientras sentía mucho dolor punzándole las heridas, pero uno mucho más fuerte en su corazón, dejando derramar unas rápidas lágrimas antes de que Cadance regresara.

…

Soñaba que cruzaba el cielo azul.

Atravesando nubes.

Mirando pasar las aves.

La sensación de su melena moverse entre el viento, dejándose embriagar por la máxima sensación de poder subir y bajar de sus alas, haciendo algunas acrobacias que sabía, aprendidas en su entrenamiento para permanecer en la guardia, cuando simplemente empezó a caer en picada.

Movía sus alas rápidamente para alzarse pero solo podía sentir una obedecerlo. Luchaba para mantener el vuelo, tener el equilibrio, pero sólo podía caer, y caer, que entre más se acercaba a la tierra, se dio cuenta que algo volaba precipitada hacia él.

-¡Me recuerdas a alguien con quien tuve que salir!- escuchó una voz que se acercó lo suficiente para reconocer a la unicornio de fuego que alzó sus llamas a él y sentir, de nuevo, la sensación de quemarse vivo entre su divertida risa disfrutando de su dolor.

Flash Sentry respingó de golpe aspirando con fuerza mientras el corazón le palpitaba violento de la pesadilla.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo ¿Estás bien?

La voz preocupada le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba solo en ese cuarto de hospital y la reconoció de inmediato, porque cuando la escuchaba, una ola cálida le invadía su ahora cuerpo herido.

Flash movió su cabeza a un lado enseguida para ver el rostro preocupado de la alicornio lavanda, cerrándosele la garganta y empezando a relajar su respiración aunque inevitablemente se le tensaba el cuerpo por no tener que estarla viendo de lejos, como siempre, sino cerca, hablando directamente con él.

-¿Estás bien?- repitió la pregunta ella al ver cómo había despertado y como se mantenía sin hablar, quieto -. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo al médico?

-Es…estoy bien- consiguió responder para tragar saliva y suspirar para comportarse. -. El Imperio de Cristal… ¿Qué pasó con él?- preguntó y Twilight bajó las cejas.

-Hubo casi cien muertos y hay muchos heridos. La Princesa Cadance perdió al bebé- dijo bajando la mirada y el pegaso cerró los ojos despacio en reacción -. La unicornio que dices que atacó, desapareció.

-Por Celestia…- expresó abatido suavizando un ceño y compartieron un corto silencio.

Twilight en ese silencio sintió empatía al verlo vendado y, claro, sin una ala. Cerró los ojos sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-Yo lamento mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar- dijo con pena -. Valoro mucho el esfuerzo que hiciste para hacer llegar enseguida lo que había pasado en el Imperio de Cristal y movilizar la ayuda para los ponies heridos y atender la tragedia.

Flash le devolvió la mirada. Debía admitir que por más se mostraba sereno y concentrado por fuera, sentía un insportable aguijón en el centro de su pecho al sentir la irregularidad de su lomo por la ausencia de su ala derecha. Cada que cerraba los ojos, tenía una pesadilla similar a la que tuvo ahora. Pero su forma de confortarse, por decirlo, era que la angustia y frustración que sentía por la pérdida de su ala, es temporal. Ahora podría sentirse terrible por dentro pero, trataba de confortarse que después, se iba a resignar y acostumbrarse. ¿Triste? Pero cierto. Después de todo se apuntó como guardia. Por más optimista que quería hacer, sabía el riesgo que involucra ser uno por más mala fama tenga ésta.

-Estoy al servicio de Equestria, no espere menos de mí- se limitó en decirle el pegaso con compromiso y sonriéndole. Twilight le miró el optimismo y le devolvió la sonrisa para mirarlo con más interés.

-¿Avisó a algún pariente o amigo su situación actual?

-Sí, lo hice. La pegaso que me acompañó ayer me ayudó en eso. Rainbow Dash- contestó para ponerse un poco serio -. ¿Le dijeron lo que esa unicornio me dijo?

-Sí, lo hicieron- afirmó enseriándose también, sin saber muy bien qué contestarle a cambio.

-Majestad, esto ya se va de sus cascos, ¿cierto?- se aventuró a decir él -. No es como las otras veces en la que sabemos qué esperar al menos.

-Es un incierto, lo sé- respondió mezclado con un suspiro de agobio pero sin perder su firmeza -. Pero yo también estoy al servicio de Equestria- le dijo cambiando un gesto aceptando el desafío y le sonrió manteniéndose determinada -, no espere menos de mí- usó su frase para mantener el ánimo de enfrentar la situación y el pegaso sólo pudo mantenerle los ojos azules encima saliéndosele una sonrisa de lado, pudiendo solo suspirar en su interior.

Tras esa visita, Twilight pudo reunirse más tranquila con el resto de sus amigas para visitar a su amiga unicornio.

-Estoy…desesperada- farfulló Rarity con los labios que le temblaban, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras las ganas de llorar de impotencia le ganaban al sentir esa desesperación del malestar que le embargaba el cuerpo ya sin poder describir a ciencia cierta lo que sentía, siendo una mezcla de todo un poco.

-¡Te hago otro globo!- motivó Pinkie Pie enseguida, sacando un globo armarillo de su melena e inflar sus cachetes exageradamente.

-Creo que tuvo suficientes…- pensó Fluttershy mirando la montaña de globos multicolores en forma de animales a un lado. La pegaso estaba sentada al pie de la cama de Rarity mientras Spike estaba sumido de preocupación sujetándole un casco.

-Nunca se tienen suficientes globos- quiso contradecir la terrestre rosa con optimismo, pero no podía evitar descomponer su rostro de tristeza de ver a la unicornio blanca llorar silenciosamente.

-Lo siento…- murmuró la modista pasándose los cascos a las mejillas -. Sólo…- negó con la cabeza.

-Entendemos, Rarity. En realidad…no, no entendemos- decía Applejack empezando a acariciar su melena morada en confortación mientras Twilight se sentía terriblemente impotente de ver a su amiga en ese estado, sintiendo las ganas de llorar también, no solo por ella, sino por el resto de unicornios que estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Ya serían tres días aguantando esta anomalía, siendo tratados para hacerlos sentir un poco aliviados mas no poder curarlos. Por ahí escucharon unas arcadas. Twilight levantó la cabeza viendo a solo un par de camas de distancia, a una unicornio de pelaje menta con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama viéndose obligada a vomitar en el piso. En el otro extremo acariciándole el lomo estaba la terrestre de melena bicolor tosa y azul mientras otro de color café y ojos azules salía anunciando que llamaría a una enfermera mientras una pegaso gris decía palabras como "tranquila" "calma" mientras no podía evitar pasarse un casco a uno de sus ojos dorados.

Twilight no quería pensarlo en voz alta, pero le ponía nerviosa lo que los médicos le habían dicho en su momento, que los síntomas varían dependiendo del organismo de los unicornios. Unos podían estar más afectados que otros, es decir, más débil y sólo podrían empeorar aceleradamente y con las defensas del cuerpo anormalmente bajas, no había que sorprenderse si…no resistirían más los achaques.

Por más que no quería, debía aceptar y estar preparada si se anunciase las primeras muertes a causa de este desastre. Una horrible angustia le hizo sentir como si su vientre era agujerado. ¿Más? ¿Más muertes? ¿Cuántas más? Suplicaba de rodillas mentalmente que esto ya acabase. Pero no bastaba con solo desearlo. Esto parecía un cuento de nunca acabar. Estos unicornios se encontraban peor de lo que alguna vez le tocó encontrar a Moon White asimismo afectado, lo que la hacía pensar que esa maldita cosa que estaba en su ser, se limitaba para no matarlo, pues necesitaba su cuerpo, y con el resto de unicornios, dejó cabida libre a dañarlos hasta hacerlos morir por eso.

Después de visitar a Rarity, se dirigió al castillo para hablar con Trixie Lulamoon que ya debía estar despierta para saber qué ha podido sacarle a Shadow. Aunque llevaba sin descansar los últimos tres días ni pegado el ojo en esas noches, sin mencionar que ayer no probó bocado, aunque la verdad ni hambre tenía, seguía activa y alerta. Debía ser la propia adrenalina. Su predisposición. Sea como sea, ahí estaba en pie y en todas.

Se llevó la sorpresa al preguntar por ella a un guardia, que aún seguía durmiendo. Aquello le pareció extraño. De los días que había permanecido en el castillo, la unicornio como reloj, estaba ya en pie a más tardar ocho de la mañana y vendría hacer nueve y media. Fue entonces que la alicornio se acercó al cuarto donde se estaba quedando y tocó algunas veces antes de girar la manija con su magia y empezar a llamarla, sólo para detenerse al ver que la cama estaba vacía y destendida.

-¿Trixie?- la volvió a llamar con sus cascos repentinamente helados mientras se adentraba enseguida directo a la puerta que dirigía al baño -. ¿Trixie, estás dentro?- preguntó para golpear la puerta y esta se abriera por sí sola al haberse encontrado solamente junta.

Twilight asomó la cabeza anunciándose pero esta vez el frío se esparció por todo el cuerpo al ver que también estaba vacío. Empezó a respirar bruscamente, abriendo bastante los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño y darse la vuelta precipitada hacia la mesa de noche de Trixie, donde descansada la caja de madera con el Amuleto del Alicornio dentro. Lo levitó hacia ella pero se le salió un grito ahogado al sentirlo más liviano de lo normal y solo confirmar sus horribles sospechas al ver su interior, vacío.

-¡TRIXIE!- se angustió en demasía para salir corriendo del cuarto y trotar ansiosa siendo vista y seguida por los guardias que estaban por los pasillos -. ¡Guardias, busquen por todo el castillo a Trixie Lulamoon! ¡En Ponyville! ¡Regístrenlo, póngalo de cabeza! ¡Búsquenla donde sea pero hay encontrar a esa unicornio YA!

…

Cherry Crash salió de la cavidad donde había estado durmiendo, escuchando sin inmutarse los sonidos de unos latigazos mientras la voz de Bonbon se alzaba en la práctica que tenía con Applejack transformada. Suspiró un poco frustrada.

En la semana que ya habían cumplido refugiadas bajo la loma, ella era la única que no tenía esos entrenamientos debido a la herida de su ala. Pero hoy había podido moverlas mucho mejor así que diría que como a Fluttershy, la dejen practicar su vuelo esta madrugada. Al menos no estaba tan frustrada como Rainbow Dash y Trixie, quienes no habían podido transformarse. Las demás avanzaban con su constante trabajo duro de dominar a la perfecciones sus habilidades y tener mucho más ventaja que, bueno, la última vez. Aunque estaban seguras, sentían un desagradable recelo sobre que Sunset no había vuelto a aparecer, ni otro atentado haya ocurrido. De alguna manera, eso daba muy mala espina que se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Cherry caminó donde estaba el canal de agua subterráneo. Aquella cavidad era la más espaciosa de todas y es donde ahora último se estaban reuniendo todas simplemente sentándose a orillas del canal y sumergiendo los pies, viendo el dócil movimiento del agua mientras empezaban a hablar cualquier cosa de ellas, compartiendo algún recuerdo y anécdotas para no volverse locas de la preocupación y del encierro.

Así que mientras las demás estaban en lo suyo o haciendo otra cosa, Cherry se sentó a la orilla para dejar sus pies al agua mientras los movía hacia delante y atrás, recordando la última charla que tuvieron, sonriéndose suavemente cuando ella había dicho que siempre le había gustado el atletismo, lo que llamó mucho la atención de Rainbow Dash, que recordaba las clases de gimnasia y se había dado cuenta de su velocidad. Cuando preguntó por qué no se había animado a integrar algún equipo o participar en algún maratón, eso le hizo recordar mucho las burlas de su primera novia.

Las chicas que estaban aquí, siempre eran de intercambiar palabras, reírse un rato y mantenían una agradable relación de compañeras, pero nunca habían sido realmente amigas como para andar contando su vida o intimidades. Sin embargo con el pasar de los días, la convivencia las estaba haciendo ver de lo que se habían estado perdiendo. No contó grandes detalles, sólo dijo que tuvo una mala novia que le rompió cualquier intención de hacer algo por sí misma, incluyendo participar en alguna actividad de atletismo. Aquellas palabras enmudecieron a las demás, asintiendo comprensivas. Sin querer, Cherry miró de reojo a Bonbon, que estaba en el otro extremo, y la vio con la quijada endurecida y la mirada fría, y eso solo la hacía liberar una pequeña sonrisa, porque sabía cómo se ponía de furiosa cuando recordaba los abusos que tuvo que pasar por Sweet Breeze.

Las demás parecían no querer ser imprudentes para seguir preguntando, pero Cherry les dijo que había sido muy tonta en el pasado, ocultando su voz y solo saber asentir a cambio de "retener" a alguien cuando no tienes por qué ser condescendiente y perder lo que eres por el afecto de alguien más, y que les decía eso para que no cometieran su mismo error cuando tengan la suya.

No estaba segura, pero las demás la vieron de manera diferente. Tal vez porque habían visto más allá de su lado siempre risueño y bromista; habían visto su persona, no solo el "personaje" que era y es lo mismo que sentía que ocurría con las demás cuando estaba perdiendo la mirada en el agua hablando al azar, pero desde el corazón.

-Yo nunca he tenido amigas, ya saben, mujeres…- había revelado Mistery llevándose la sorpresa de las demás.

-¿Y yo qué soy Mistery?- le había preguntado Cherry en gracia a la vez que se llevaba las manos a sus pechos -. Estas preciosas dicen lo contrario- se arriesgó a divertir a las chicas, cosa que consiguió.

-Me interrumpiste, bestia. Déjame terminar de hablar- la regañó Mint con una sonrisa. -. Sí, todos mis amigos son chicos a excepción de Cherry. Antes de venir a Canterlot High, estudié en una escuela que solo era para chicos pero después admitieron chicas. Pero éramos muy pocas y en mi salón era la única chica- se rió un poco -. Era niña y al principio me daban como alergia los chicos, pero entonces hablé con uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Al final me hice muy amiga de ellos y cuando hubo más chicas, ni me di cuenta pues solo estaba con ese grupo. Pero después me mudé, nueva escuela. Entré a Canterlot High y para colmo el primero en hablarme fue un chico- sonrió nostálgica -, el primer amigo que hice fue Flash Sentry. De ahí de a poco empezamos a frecuentar al grupo de rockeros donde creí de nuevo sería la única chica en la banda, pero para mi sorpresa había otra, Cherry, pero no la conocí hasta después por diferentes circunstancias- dijo lo último sabiendo que Cherry había dejado de lado a sus amigos cuando estaba con Sweet. Hizo una pequeña pausa -. Creo que nunca me di la oportunidad de juntarme con más chicas. No les prestaba mucha atención. Pensé que eran…aburridas. Pero ahora que me he visto, literalmente, forzada a convivir con diez chicas en estos días…- dijo paseando la mirada a las demás que mantenían su atención en lo que diría -…debo decir que no me equivoqué- bromeó para reírse y las chicas dieron diferentes exclamaciones de divertidos reproches hasta botarla al agua, terminando todas también en el canal y salpicándose agua entre sí, uno de los momentos de lujo que podía sentirse animadas, pero al hacerlo, un sentimiento de culpa les arruinaba esos momentos, dada las circunstancias que pasaban.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- fue la voz que le hizo a Cherry romper su ensimismamiento.

-Ahm…claro, supongo…- accedió para escuchar los pasos acercarse hasta ver a Lyra sentarse a su lado pero dejando sus piernas recogidas.

De estos días, era con Lyra la única con la que no había compartido realmente. No sabría a ciencia cierta si la evitaba o ella misma lo hacía. O ambas. Permanecieron calladas un momento, mirando el agua, escuchando a lo lejos movimientos y voces del resto de chicas. Lyra no sabía qué decirle y podía sentir cierta electricidad entre ellas. Torció la boca para pensar algo, entonces invocó su cuerno y lo iluminó, para con su magia tomar agua del canal y mantenerla encerrada en un especie de esfera dorada, empezándola a levitar lentamente. Los ojos dorados de Cherry se clavaron en lo que estaba haciendo Lyra, que levantó sus palmas y concentró ahí también la energía de su magia para crear otras esferas y que retengan el agua, empezándolas a levitar de un lado a otro delante de ellas. La tenue oscuridad del lugar, hacían que brillara una linda luz aquel truco que hacía Lyra, además que el agua de su interior se movía, dando un detalle entretenido de ver.

-Esto es hipnótico como ver el protector de pantalla de la computadora- comentó Cherry, cosa que hizo sonreír a Lyra y al mismo tiempo hizo reventar las esferas, haciendo que minúsculos destellos dorados se expandieran, brillando hasta desaparecer mientras el agua volvía a su lugar.

-Una noche no pude dormir y vine aquí- confió -. Empecé a jugar al azar con lo que podía hacer con mi magia y salió esto.

-Es lindo.

-Y útil, según palabras de Golden- dijo -. Levitar muchas cosas a la vez.

Cherry le asintió y ambas se dieron la cara por primera vez.

-¿Me odias?- le preguntó Lyra de manera directa. Cherry tensó la barbilla al escuchar esa palabra.

Odiar…

*Flashback*

 _-"¡Suenas como si la odiaras!- había dicho Bonbon en la acalorada pelea que había tenido en su habitación hace ya una semana atrás._

 _-¡Pues la odio!- bramó pisando con fuerza el piso -. ¡La odio, Bonbon, la odio!"_

-Demonios…- se contrarió Cherry desviándole la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente…arrepentida y avergonzada.

Recordar la pelea que tuvo con Bonbon cuando Lyra se apareció durante su sesión de estudio que, bueno, no necesariamente se habían puesto a…estudiar. Dijo muchas cosas, sí, entre ellas verdades pero…no fue la forma correcta de decirlas. Estaba cegada por los celos y el coraje, e hizo y dijo guiándose a base de ellas. Ahora después de haber reflexionado tanto…se dio cuenta de lo realmente estúpido que fue ese griterío que se dieron y, claro, también por buscar salir por la escaleras de incendio ese día.

-¿Cherry?- la llamó Lyra por su silencio y esa expresión contrariada de su rostro.

-Odiarte sería una tontería, Heartstrings- reconoció devolviéndole la mirada -. En su buen tiempo, Sunset Shimmer me preguntó lo mismo por el bullying que me hacía- recordó -. Y como a ella te digo, que odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. Creí hacerlo pero…- negó con la cabeza -. No, Lyra. No te odio- sinceró.

-¿Entonces por qué me evitas?- preguntó en serio curiosa.

-También me evitas.

-Pero porque…- se calló abruptamente, arrepintiéndose.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por…porque…la última vez que intercambiamos palabras…- miró a un lado, avergonzada y cohibida -…me diste miedo.

-…- no dijo nada suavizando un ceño, pero inmediato recordó. Fue cuando Lyra le gritó a Bonbon en la cafetería y se apareció Cherry con ganas de madrearla -Aaaahhhh - reaccionó sonriéndose anchamente para empezarse a reír. Lyra no sabía si reírse con ella o qué. -. ¿En serio te asusté?- preguntó risueña -. ¿Soy intimidante? ¿Yo? ¿En serio?- preguntaba incrédula para volverse a reír de la sola idea.

-Pues…sí…- contestó con una sonrisa corta.

-Nah…- dijo menguando su risa -. Pero es que me enojé… la hubieras visto…- recordó descendiendo su risa -. Para que Bonbon no sacara las uñas y se dejara de tus gritos…era porque realmente la estabas lastimando- dijo perdiéndose en sus palabras para concentrar la mirada en Lyra, quien se mostraba muy contrariada con su frente arrugada.

-Lo siento- exclamó muy frustrada -. Si…si no hubiera sido tan inmadura, no habría sido la discordia entre tú y Bonbon.

-¿Ah?- se admiró en preguntar.

-Pues a partir de esa pelea su relación tambaleó. Volvimos a hacer mejores amigas y no parecías contenta tras como la estuve tratando. Por eso creía que me odiabas.

-Pero ya te dije que no te odio. Sólo…- suspiró resignada -…me incomodas, Lyra.

-¿Qué?- dudó -. ¿Por qué?

-No sé- se encogió de hombros -. No sé, Lyra- repitió aunque sabía muy bien porqué. -. Pero como sea, ahora con esto de… que su nombre real es Sweetie Drops y esas cosas- decía sacudiendo la cabeza -. Sólo empeoran las cosas.

-Vamos, Cherry. No seas tan dura con ella- la animó -. Es difícil para Bonbon tener que ser precavida todo el tiempo, si yo me enteré fue porque nos habían "asaltado" pero era una de sus simulacros. Yo quedé muy asustada y Bonbon por aliviarme me dijo lo que en realidad fue, caso contrario nunca lo habría hecho- contó para fruncir el ceño -. ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó al ver el rostro admirado de Cherry como sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Tú…ya lo sabías desde antes?

-…- parpadeó -. Ehm…sí ¡Pero ya dije cómo fue! Si no hubiera sido por eso…- buscó acomodar la situación, pero Cherry sólo bajó los hombros y curvó las cejas.

-No, Lyra, está bien- resopló ya resignada a que las cosas como sucedieron, es como debían de suceder. La verdad Bonbon no tenía por qué decírselo tras ese simulacro. De seguro lo tomó de excusa con su ya previa intención de decírselo -. Y ya te dije que no te odio. No tengo nada en tu contra. Y es ridículo a estas alturas seguirte evitando así que en serio me esforzaré para que las cosas entre nosotras estén bien- sonrió cortamente -. ¿De acuerdo?

-Déjame ver si entiendo- le dijo -. ¿Podemos ser amigas ahora porque…terminaste con Bonbon?

-¿Honestamente?- preguntó -. Sí, Lyra.

-Eres injusta- sinceró en decir suavizando un ceño, pensativa -. Pero creo que Bonbon también lo fue.

-Creo que ella no me comprendió a mí como yo no la comprendí a ella- la miró fijamente -. Pero tú y ella siempre se comprendieron- comentó con cierto doble sentido que Lyra suavizó un ceño sintiendo algo ambiguo lo que dijo -. Y por eso estamos mejor así- comentó con voz suave pero con cierto dolor. Lyra la miró intrigada.

-¿Aun la quieres?

-Aun la quiero- admitió asintiendo -. Pero estamos mejor así- repitió.

-No entiendo- se confundió.

-No tienes por qué- sonrió -. Es como tú y Bicmac. No entiendo como a un gran chico como él dejaste de querer. No tengo que entender, pero es como ocurrieron las cosas.

-Mmmm- emitió con la mirada vacía.

-Sip- contestó alzando las cejas viendo su repentino ensimismamiento y suspirar -. Así que…- dijo dándole un empujón amistoso que la hizo reaccionar -. ¿Qué hace de Lyra Hearstrings, Lyra Heartstrings?- sembró una conversación y Lyra le sonrió de lado llevando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja para empezar a hablar entre ellas.

Sin la menor idea, de que Trixie Lulamoon había estado al pie de la entrada de allí, sin poder resistirse a escuchar cuando se dio cuenta que tras de Cherry, Lyra caminó hacia ella a buscarla. Trixie había sido el paño de lágrimas y, literalmente, a única amiga de Bonbon que sabía su drama romántico con Lyra, después con Cherry, y después con ambas. Ahora, se había quedado con ninguna y sus antiguos amores se estaban por llevar bien. Mejor se prepara porque de seguro de alguna manera esto la va a poner los vellos de puntas conociendo lo que es.

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_

 _-_ ¿Ah?- dudó Trixie suavizando un ceño y se volteó a ver quién le habló, pero se encontró con el angosto pasillo vacío. Se mordió el labio un poco confundida y asomó un poco la cabeza hacia donde estaba el canal para ver si habían sido Cherry o Lyra al descubrirla espiando su conversación.

 _"Te necesito. ¿Dónde estás?"_

Una aspiración de consternación salió de su boca agrandando los ojos a la par que sentía toda una corriente fría invadirle el cuerpo, lo que hizo que Cherry y Lyra se dieran cuenta recién de su presencia y giraron a verla.

-¡Trixie! ¿Cómo te atreves?- se quejó Cherry con un entrecejo -. ¿Nos estabas espi...?

-¿Ustedes me llamaron?- la interrumpió con su rostro un poco pálido y sonrió algo nerviosa -. Ustedes dijeron "¿Dónde estás?", ¿Cierto?

-Eh...no- contestó lyra mirando a Lulamoon en ese estado alerta que estaba. -. Trixie, ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí- asintió llevándose ambas manos sobre su pecho y encontró sus dedos muy fríos. -. Pe-pero creo...que el encierro me está haciendo mal.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Cherry.

-Nada- farfulló con voz fina para alejarse de allí. Caminó entre los pasillos con pasos lentos, con sus ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo sus sentidos muy sensibles, casi como si flotara.

 _"Por favor, ¡¿Dónde estás?!"_ escuchó más fuerte pero al mismo tiempo, en su mente le cubrió la repentina imagen borrosa del movimiento violento de unas enormes alas.

-¡Aaaahhh!- se le salió gritar al mismo tiempo que se cubría las orejas y se acuclilló violenta al suelo.

" _Necesito encontrarte. ¿Dónde estás? tu espíritu, ¿Dónde está?!"_

-¡Me volví loca! ¡Trixie se volvió loca! ¡Oigo voces, oigo voces!- empezó a decir realmente asustada haciendo que todas las demás dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para ver a una temblante Trixie que empezaba a llorar presa de nervios pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo empezó a emanar un luz azul clara.

…

Hay cosas que simplemente no cambian por más que quieras. Es decir, puedes tratar de seguir una vida tranquila como una mujer con un pequeño negocio de arte a tejido y vender sus productos. Ser viuda y criar a su única hija que prontamente cumpliría los dieciocho años.

Pero por más que trató, no pudo arrancar de raíz su pasado con cierta Agencia.

Floral Knitting estaba en su turno en la Sala de Control, que constaba de un enorme espacio computarizado en el que entraban y salían la comunicaciones por radio o teléfonos de lo agentes en sus misiones. Floral se vio obligada a retomar su parte en la Agencia desde que su hija desapareció con el resto de jóvenes tras el raro incendio que consumió gran parte de Canterlot High. Tenía auriculares puesto a la vez que manejaba la computadora frente a ella reportando el intercambio de información.

No entendía el lío en el que se metió su hija y su pareja de misión. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo pudieron desaparecerlas a todas en tan escaso tiempo, a menos que, como futuras agentes, ya habían estado prevenidas. Pero lo que sabía, es que Sweetie debía de estar consciente del riesgo que había hecho al decidir ayudarlas a ocultarlas de la Agencia. Es una traición lo que habían cometido al hacerlas perder de rango y no dejarlas capturar para mantener la seguridad ciudadana al único modo que saben. Además, así no habrían hecho nada por ayudarlas, el hecho de que eran parte del alumnado que sabían de todos esos extraños ataques mágicos y nunca haberlos reportado, era también considerado traición.

Habían testigos que daban opiniones mixtas de las chicas con magia, pero predominaba más la negativa. Mantener la situación bajo perfil estaba difícil. Con las redes sociales algunos estudiantes se habían revelado contra las indicaciones de guardar prudencia del asunto, pero asimismo por las redes sociales, era fácil detectar quienes fueron y…hacerles entender que las cosas iban en serio. La prensa sensacionalista era la única que daba vuelta sobre la supuesta información de una Dama de Fuego había provocado el misterioso incendio de Canterlot High, que lo que sí mostraban el resto de noticiarios, era de que la escuela, que se encontraba muy afectada por el fuego, fue confirmada que cerrará sus puertas definitivamente.

Floral sintió lástima por los rostros realmente afectados por parte de las dueñas del centro de educación, las hermanas Celestia y Luna, cuando anunciaron el cierre de su institución tras la desgracia ocurrido dentro. Además, el hecho de que no había ninguna autoridad presente durante dicho baile, fueron criticadas fuertemente por padres de familia, puesto que además del misterio de qué ocasionó el fuego, habían once chicas desaparecidas, empezando a especular la gente de que fue provocado para secuestrarlas. Mencionaron drogas. Tratas de blancas. Un sinfín de problemáticas sociales de la actualidad.

Pero ella sabía la verdad. Sabía de un peligro realmente incierto con seres con un poder supuestamente traído de otra dimensión de…ponies. Floral se restregó los ojos. Era realmente estúpido de imaginarse. ¿Ponies? ¿Princesas mágicas? ¡Era una locura! En serio, no podía creerlo. Parecía una ridícula broma de mal gusto y era lo que tanto quería corroborar, investigando, hablando con físicos sobre las probabilidades de otras dimensiones. El supuesto portal que decían que había en la base de la estatua de la escuela no estaba.

Hablaban de que se cerró, que debía ser abierto desde la otra dimensión. Por último Floral soltó una risa seca. Sólo quería a su hija. Es todo. Estaba aquí por ella, caso contrario no lo estaría. Quería recuperarla. Ayudarla de alguna manera. Quería…encontrarla primero. Sí. Es lo que quería. Robar la información e ir directo en donde se ocultaban y llevársela. No le importaba el resto de chicas. Su objetivo era Sweetie. Ponerla a salvo, porque si la agencia la encuentra primero, la iban a matar. Sabía que su traición costaría un alto precio. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pues en el pasado ella misma debió encargarse de algunos traidores que hayan revelado información secreta, hasta actuado en riesgo de su anonimato con gente indeseable. En el caso de su hija, había ocultado una información valiosa de seguridad que, dicha en su momento, se hubiera evitado un desastre llamativo como el del incendio. Pero no. Prefirió callar, hacerse amigas de ellas y ayudarlas a ocultarlas de la Agencia.

"Igual que su padre" pensó con cierta amargura "Haces tonterías como esas sabiendo la inevitable sentencia de muerte" suspiró cerrando los ojos. "Pero a diferencia de él, no te dejaré morir en una supuesta misión" concentró su mirada en la pantalla que saltaba información "El muy idiota me recibiría en el infierno con la cantaleta de haber dejado que mueras también en manos de la Agencia".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió dos manos posarse de golpe sobre sus hombros. Ella se apartó los audífonos y antes de que pudiera girar, la retuvieron desde los hombros y le hablaron al oído.

-Aquí es, donde vas a mostrar en dónde está tu lealtad.

…

El firme trote de un galope aterrizar sobre la tierra quebró ese pasivo silencio dentro de Ponyville, cuando un enorme carruaje con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas atravesaba el pueblo.

Los ponies salieron de sus casas, se asomaron a la ventana y otros transeúntes que andaban por las calles, vieron con ojos absortos el tamaño del carruaje y no sólo eso, sino los corceles que la halaban, todos fornidos, usando unos accesorios y decoraciones que realmente, los ponies machos no usaban en Equestria, al menos no en su territorio. Pero era fácil de reconocer, que quienes llegaban, no eran de por aquí. Era obvio pues, no eran ponies.

Eran caballos.

Cuando los guardias que respaldaban el castillo divisaron el carruaje, de inmediato lo reconocieron, por lo que uno ingresó enseguida al castillo para anunciar a la reina, la visita que llegaba.

-¡Majestad!- exclamó el corcel adentrándose hacia donde Twilight estaba prácticamente de cabeza tratando de hacer funcionar la máquina que encendía el espejo con varios pergaminos regados en el suelo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?- reaccionó levantando la cabeza en un respingo alerta. Sus ojos estaban cansados y ojerosos, su melena con pequeños destellos desarreglada, hasta un poco más delgada, pero pese a eso, estaba bien alerta, no dando a tregua a las responsabilidades que estaba lidiando. Entre ellos la desaparición de Trixie Lulamoon que llevaban cuatro días buscándola sin descanso.

-Un carruaje de Arabia Saddle se está aproximando al castillo- anunció y Twilight dejó abrir un poco más los ojos.

-¿De Arabia Saddle?- se asombró arrugando la frente mientras se ponía en pie y se pasaba un casco a su melena para atender la imprevista visita pues, normalmente estas visitas protocolarias son anunciadas con previo aviso y este caso, no fue así.

La reina se acomodó el peinado, la corona y capa mientras salía del salón junto con el guardia con cierta rapidez e intriga de la visita, con todo lo que sucedía, su mente la hacía despertar la idea que algo habría sucedido en el Reino desértico en el que se asentaban aquella raza de gran tamaño. Cuando apenas se asomó al salón principal, tuvo que levantar la cabeza enseguida para ver la cara de un caballo marrón, melena amarillo pálido y crema, y de ojos púrpuras.

Era Haakim, el Rey de Arabia Saddle. Usaba accesorios tradicionales de su tierra con sillas de montar, cintas en sus patas y una pieza de tela delgada envuelta en la cabeza, en colores que se mezclaban entre azul, naranja y amarillo. Sus ojos eran muy grandes pero a la vez se rasgaban un poco, dándole ese aire arábica de su tierra.

A su lado, estaba la yegua que siempre lo acompañaba. No era tan alta como él, pero igual doblaba la altura a un pony. Sus ojos eran celestes, su pelaje lila y crin azul oscuro. Sus ojos estaban con delineado negro que alargaba más sus ojos. Usaba accesorios parecidos a los del rey, pero estos eran más estilizados y femeninos en diseño y colores, con paletas rosas, celestes y moradas. Tenía una diadema con monedas que colgaban sobre su frente. Era Amira, la esposa de Haakim y su consejera.

-Reina Twilight- habló Haakim con aquel arraigado acento extranjero de su lengua natal mientras compartía un rostro apesadumbrado que la yegua, para ambos inclinarse con pesar en señal de respeto -. Vinimos en cuanto pudimos. Lamentamos mucho la muerte de la Princesa Celestia y su hermana, la Princesa Luna.

-En representación de nuestro Reino, nuestro más sentido pésame- agregó Amira para levantar la cabeza -. Por favor, acepte estos presentes como muestra de nuestra solidaridad.

Mientras hablaban, Twilight los miraba a ellos a la vez que veía a su propia guardia de caballos que hacían entrar al castillo arreglos florales de varias especies de flores de desierto y cactus de variados tamaños con brotes florales, así como algunas pinturas, estatuillas y hasta vio postres tradicionales y frutos en peculiares canastas.

Twilight se sintió muy honrada ante el largo viaje de días que hicieron sólo para venir a decir frente a frente el pésame como por los regalos. Ella sabía que Haakim tenía muy buenas relaciones entre líder con la Princesa Celestia. Él y su esposa Amira visitaban muy seguido Equestria, siendo uno de los cuatro reinos que tenían costumbres, leyes y propios gobiernos independientes a los dictados por quien fue su maestra con su hermana, por no decir que eran los únicos con quienes siempre tuvieron buenos términos, no como el caso de los dragones, grifos, y yaks, aunque estos últimos estaban en plenas reuniones diplomáticas y comerciales.

El rey y su esposa habían sido hasta invitados a los Equestria Games y gustaban de recorrer ciudades de Equestria, quienes aunque no quisieran, llamaban mucho la atención dentro del Reino, por su gran tamaño y porte, puesto que ellos no eran ponies, sino más bien caballos, que además usaban accesorios tradicionales de su tierra que era muy curioso y bello de ver.

Twilight los conoció por primera vez cuando visitaron Ponyville y ella hizo un espectáculo con los animales de Fluttershy. Juntos con sus amigas, se presentaron y fue muy ameno, pero Pinkie Pie había cometido un error por el choque cultural. Entusiasta, le había estrechado el casco hiperactivamente al rey, lo que provocó que Haakim tensara el rostro en incomodidad, haciendo que Twilight casi se arrancara la melena pues sabía el error que cometió, pero Amira muy comprensiva y educadamente llamó la atención de la terrestre. "El apretar el casco con fuerza a la hora del saludo está considerado como agresividad en nuestra costumbre" le sonrió mientras Haakim se miraba el casco bajándolo mecánicamente y sonreía para suavizar la situación. Para Pinkie eso no tenía sentido, pero tenía que respetar la diferencia cultural entre ambos.

-Muchas gracias por esta agradable sorpresa de su visita y por los presentes- exclamó Twilight con una sincera sonrisa, haciendo también una reverencia, suplicando por dentro que ya sea el último regalo el que entrara, pues rechazarlo sería una total falta de respeto.

Haakim y Amira se irguieron mirando hacia abajo, hacia la alicornio.

-Majestad. También fuimos notificados que algo está amenazando a sus súbditos de raza unicornio- comentó el corcel manteniendo esa calmada pero firme tono y presencia -. Espero no se moleste en pedirle que me mantuviera al tanto de lo que sucede- agregó -. La Princesa Celestia siempre nos mantuvo aparte cuando su Reino atravesaba algún conflicto mágico por nuestra propia seguridad, puesto que nosotros no sabemos ni usamos magia ni nuestro Reino han crecido criaturas mágicas como las han tenido que lidiar ustedes, sin embargo, en nombre de Arabia Saddle, tal como le ofrecí a la Princesa Celestia y a su hermana en vida, a usted como la nueva gobernante, asimismo confirmo que estaremos prestos en su ayuda si la necesitase. Sea ayudando el voluntariado, prestar servicios de nuestros médicos.

Twilight quedó absorta escuchando las palabras de Haakim. Una realidad le había aclarado. Cada que Equestria se había visto amenazada, ninguno de los otros Reinos se pronunciaban o…eso era lo que pensaba Twilight. Pero ahora, el corcel le hacía ver que al menos su Reino, siempre ha mostrado disposición y apoyo para Equestria en sus momentos más cruciales. Con un trago amargo, Twilight desprendió la alerta de erizarse en su pelada de que… ¿Y si esas almas se atrevieran atacar no sólo su territorio de Equestria, sino el de resto de reinos? Pensó, que por su propia seguridad, es mejor que estén advertidos, por lo que les asintió y los invitó adentrarse a los pasillos para acomodarlos en una sala.

-No sé si sean conscientes que este ataque a nuestro Reino, ha sido el más difícil de lidiar en mil años- hablaba Twilight tras contar lo ocurrido estos fatídicos días, sentada en un salón con una pequeña mesa en medio. Frente a ella, estaban Haakim y Amira mirándola con atención siendo contagiados de la preocupación -. Sí, hemos enfrentado más peligros que han amenazado Equestria, pero ninguno tan silencioso y lento como este, lo que nos hace "esperar" lo peor y esa espera mantiene el miedo en todos, que ha condenado a ponies a quedar varados en camas por un malestar que no los deja en paz, día y noche, y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más- agregó con un preocupado incierto que para esas alturas, había robado la total atención de ambos extranjeros mirando con un preocupado semblante.

-¿Y durante este tiempo…no ha llegado a alguna conclusión o sospecha de lo que ocurre?- preguntó Haakim.

-La situación con los unicornios no había cambiado en nada y ni avanzado en nada- contestó con amargura -. Hemos puesto de cabeza las bibliotecas. A mis amigas ya mismo les estallan los ojos de tanto leer. Lo que me frustra y me enoja, es que la Princesa Celestia se haya guardado todo esto para sí sola- se le salió decir sacudiendo la cabeza empezando a sentirse un poco ansiosa -. No entiendo por qué siempre dejaba todo para el final, para ella misma- agregó para alzar la mirada hacia la ventana, viendo los rayos de sol del mediodía.

-La Princesa Celestia era muy sabia y buena gobernante- dijo Haakim con la mirada hacia algún lado -. Debo admitir que inspira admiración por un trabajo sin descanso por tanto tiempo. Pero…- se encontró con los ojos de Twilight -…ella era muy preocupada por el bienestar de sus súbditos y creo, que lo menos que quería ella, es que vivieran con miedo…tal como ahora, asumiéndolo para ella sola.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- preguntó la reina con interés y Haakim desvió la mirada hacia Amira, quien le sonrió suavemente en complicidad para devolver la mirada a Twilight.

Los celestes de la yegua se concentraron sobre los violeta de la alicornio, como si fuese un libro o interpretaría una pintura.

-El peso de la responsabilidad como preocupación la ha cambiado físicamente- habló Amira leyendo la expresión de Twilight, dibujando una sonrisa -. En especial su rostro. Está más juicioso, imponente. Hasta parece haber ganado más edad- entrecerró los ojos carismáticamente -, sólo un poco. Desde la última vez que la vi, noto que ha perdido ese aire aún fresco del rastro que le quedaba en sombra de la adolescencia, que ya parece haberse esfumado, desde que su destino ha sido dictado- le mantuvo la mirada sobre sus intrigados ojos violetas -. Veo el semblante de un verdadero líder en usted en plena madurez del poder de su espíritu- agregó. -. Usted es diferente a la Princesa Celestia. Eso no es malo. Ella tenía un alma muy protector, muy cálido, pero asimismo, muy preocupado que respetamos, pues eso mismo ha hecho que más de una ocasión diera lucha y cara a los problemas de su Reino, preservando su seguridad y cuidados como un eterna madre primeriza, pero eso mismo, la hacía lidiar por sí sola, secretos que sabría cundiría el pánico y no resistiría el sufrimiento de sus ponies, reservándosela para ella sola. En cambio, usted, - empezó a decir -. Su espíritu reconoce otro buen espíritu con el que su fuerza se multiplique y complemente. Por algo fue nombrada la Princesa de la Amistad. La unión y la fuerza que provoca su espíritu la vuelve imparable y determinada, muy sensible y emocional, porque así entiende la empatía de la esencia espiritual de los demás que la hace fuerte la suya- concluyó, dejando un silencio difícil de describir.

-Amira es lectora espiritual- explicó Haakim a la concentrada y maravillada mirada de Twilight sobre la yegua que mantenía la sonrisa suavizada y mirada atenta sobre ella -. Yo soy alquimista- informó -. Tal vez no tenemos un talento que nos defina en Cutie Mark como los ponies o magia, pero sí algunos dones que no todos pueden obtener y mejoran con la práctica y el tiempo- se explicó mientras Twilight no dejaba de pensar, pasando la mirada en ambos.

-Entonces…están prestos a dar su ayuda si la necesitase.

-Por supuesto que sí- afirmó Haakim casi ofendido por si lo dudaba -. Equestria en serio ha sido el más amistoso de los Reinos a comparación de los otros. Antiguos reyes siempre mantuvieron buenos lazos diplomáticos con la Princesa Celestia y conmigo no ha sido la excepción.

-Así que dese la idea que somos amigos de Equestria- sonrió cálidamente Amira.

-Amigos…de Equestria…- repitió Twilight para sí con un suave ceño con los ojos profundos dentro de sí y escuchar una inevitable pequeña risa de Amira para dirigirse a su esposo.

-Su alma es tan agradable- aludió divertida mientras la reina sentía brillante su cabeza, escuchando lo que su instinto estaba maquinando para decirle.

…

La puerta se abrió de un azote para que una alicornio rosa atravesara el cuarto con urgencia, hasta volando directo hacia la cama rodeada de médicos.

-¡A un lado, apártense, fuera!- exclamaba Cadance empujando a los ponies para tener a su vista la demacrada apariencia de Shinning Amor.

Estaba empapado en sudor, temblando, inflando su pecho mientras le costaba respirar. Su aun jovial rostro había desaparecido del todo, viéndose de un color amarillento y lo que había empezado con unas cuantas vendas en su cuerpo, ahora estaba prácticamente casi envuelto de vendajes por la propagación de una necrosis, que era la muerte irreversible de células y tejidos.

La fiebre ya no bajaba, llegando hasta convulsionar de ella. Literalmente, su propio cuerpo fabricaba su veneno ante la muerte de tejido que había afectado hasta sus órganos. Shinning no quería que nadie lo viera en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, por eso le suplicó a Cadance que no hiciera venir a Twilight. Esa noche que la vio, ya se dio la idea de que iba ser la última vez que la viera y preferiría que su hermanita se lleve esa última imagen de él a la actual y que dolorosamente, su esposa le tocó ver.

-¡Shinning!- fue el grito que salió de su garganta, rodeando su rostro con sus cascos -. Shinning…- lamentaba sintiendo como su corazón latía dolorosamente al ver la expresión apagada, casi ausente del corcel entre su rostro descompuesto. Subió la mirada a ver los ponies que aún permanecían -. ¡Largo!- les gritó frunciendo el ceño con sus ojos iracundos y vidriosos -. ¡Incompetentes! ¡Váyanse! ¡Largo, largo! ¡Fuera! ¡Déjenlo, déjenlo!- gritaba finamente perdida del dolor, hasta el punto de encender su cuerno en amenaza con una mirada rabiosa.

Asustados, los médicos se retiraron de allí enseguida. Después de todo, para eso la hicieron llamar.

El Príncipe había resistido admirablemente casi cuatro días el hecho de estar prácticamente pudriéndose vivo. Pero ya su fuerza de voluntad de resistir se volvió polvo ante el deplorable estado de su cuerpo.

Shinning Armor, se estaba muriendo.

-Ca…Cadance…- forzó hablar el corcel con su voz ronca y quebrada, apenas pudiendo moverse, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo se veía vencido, aplastado en la cama, que se movía por leves temblores.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor- le contestó su llamado en el borde de la cama.

Sus ojos violetas se paseaban en todo su cuerpo, pasando sus cascos por sus patas delanteras pero su temperatura estaba muy fría pese la fiebre alta que tenía. El corazón de la alicornio parecía querer tumbarle el pecho, como haciendo un doloroso berrinche mientras los ojos de Cadance no dejaban de derramar lágrimas entre su respiración ansiosa, impidiéndole emitir palabra, sólo podía expresar quejidos del llanto que estaba creciendo al verse tan inútil, impotente, sin poder hacer absolutamente para aliviar su dolor, su agonía, de salvarlo de la muerte. Cadance pujó un quebrado rugido de la impotencia mientras sus tibias lágrimas rodaban lo largo de sus mejillas hasta hacerlas picar.

-Cadance…- la volvió a llamar Shinning frunciendo el ceño mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y estos dejaran libres todas las lágrimas acumuladas.-. Cadance …- parecía ser lo único que podía decir, viendo a su esposa destrozándose en llanto frente a él, empezando ya elevar más sus lamentos.

Shinning quería decirle que sea fuerte. Que dejara de llorar de tal manera que le destrozaba el alma. Que había aguantado con la esperanza que con el pasar de los días iba a mejorar, siendo todo lo contrario. Decirle que lo hizo feliz. Que no importaba los tropiezos del principio de su relación. La amó tanto antes, lo hizo ahora, y lo seguirá haciendo incluso muerto. Que aunque hayan perdido un hijo, le estaría eternamente agradecido por haber compartido esa ilusión aunque no haya sido por mucho tiempo, así como lamentaba no poder darle otro.

El corcel abrió la boca para poder emitir algo, pero se sentía tan cansado, tan somnoliento, exigiéndole su cuerpo que se deje llevar de una vez, porque no aguantaba más el dolor, pero su alma, su alma era terca. Ésta quería quedarse, contradecía las órdenes de su cuerpo, con las ganas de llegar a calmar a esa otra alma que se deshacía en lágrimas, ahogándose de ellas mientras le sostenía el rostro, se lo besaba sin importar el sudor.

-Te amo, te amo, Shinning. Por favor. Aguanta solo un poco más- suplicaba Cadance entre su respiración cortante -. No me dejes. Íbamos a envejecer juntos, ¿recuerdas? Tú…tú decías que me ibas a repetir lo que alguien decía por si quedaba sorda…tienes que hacerlo ¡Tienes que hacerlo!- reprochaba llorando en histeria mientras el corcel solo podía subir y bajar violento su pecho sin detener sus lágrimas -. ¡Te di toda mi vida, no una parte de ella!- gritó mezclado en un aspiración de su llanto, provocando que solo empezara a toser, ardiéndole la garganta.

-Cadance…- jadeó él inevitablemente cerrándosele los ojos -…te di mi vida…- logró articular con una pausa -… ahora te doy mi eternidad…- agregó para abrir un poco los ojos entre el llanto de su esposa -…tú…eres fuerte…sé feliz…sigue feliz…si te enamoras de nuevo…-se le salió sonreír entre el temblor de sus labios pálidos -…yo estaré feliz…

-¡No!- bramó repentina furiosa con él -. ¡No quiero a otro corcel, te quiero a ti!

-Yo… también te quiero…- respondió lo que dijo habiendo escuchado a medias y los párpados se vencieron lentamente.

-Shinning…- lo llamó tomándole el rostro en dirección a ella pero su cabeza se vencía mientras su rostro perdía expresividad -. No, no, no- se ansió sacudiendo la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos.-. Shinning…- lo nombró para ver cómo su pecho bajaba y a la vez que expulsaba el aire, el cuerpo se venció totalmente y el rostro perdió toda emoción -. ¡No! ¡Quédate conmigo!- gritó tomándolo de a los lados para levantarlo pero su cabeza se venció hacia atrás -. ¡Shinning! ¡Basta, no…no, Shinning! ¡Mírame!- le exigía sacudiéndolo -. ¡MIRAME!- bramó con un alarido de dolor para colocarse sobre su pecho, abrazándolo, y levantar con fuerza su llanto, sintiendo como su corazón se consumió en un indescriptible ardor que la hacía ahogarse en su propio llanto, envolviéndola una dolorosa desesperación que la hacía temblar, recordando toda mirada compartida, todo beso dado, todo aliento mezclado en el calor de sus cuerpos, toda risa, todo apoyo, toda acción que hicieron como gobernantes.

Toda su vida como pareja pasó en escasos segundos. Sin duda, se habían amado tanto, hasta el último aliento que dio su esposo.

-Yo siempre lo dije…- sonó una voz. Una que detuvo de golpe el llanto de Cadance. Una que le congeló el cuerpo. Una que mezcló el dolor de la pérdida de su esposo, el de su hija y el de sus tías, convirtiéndolo en un sentimiento indescriptiblemente amargo y frío. Cadance apartó su rosto rojo del llanto y húmedo de lágrimas de su pecho para mirar a un lado, al pie de la cama del lecho de muerte de su esposo, a la incandescente unicornio, Sunset Shimmer -…me gusta apuntar al corazón. Porque desangran más rápido- completó con una maldita sonrisa cínica -. ¿Quieres que te ahorre el servicio de cremación y lo hago por ti, querida?- se burló elevando un casco flameante mientras una psicópata risa divertida la acompañaba al ver los enormes ojos fríos y secos de una Cadance petrificada, como si fuese una estatua pero que, cuando Flame apenas hizo el ademán de bajar su casco en llamas a la cama, un estruendoso grito violento brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta para volar hacia ella mientras cargaba su cuerno y le lanzó un rayo pero a la vez Flame ladeó una sonrisa retadora y lanzó no solo uno, sino dos rayos dorados que salieron de sus cascos delanteros y cortaron de hecho el de Cadance, atacando directo a su cuerno que la obligó a retroceder por el impacto del dolor, pero la alicornio rosa se recuperó enseguida, sólo para ver como Flame abría sus flameantes alas y salió de la habitación por la ventana.

Cadance apretó tanto los dientes que creyó rompérselos con un profundo ceño entre una mirada oscura y sombría que sin perder tiempo a nada se precipitó enseguida tras ella en un veloz vuelo que tuvo que evadir el fuego que le lanzaba uno tras otro mientras Flame volaba de espaldas atacando sin césar a Cadance, mientras ésta lanzaba sus propios ataques que Flame se las ingeniaba en evadir, sobrevolando el Imperio de Cristal en el que ante el escándalo los ponies miraron hacia arriba mezclando sus resuellos en un inevitable horror de que su Imperio sea vea de nuevo atacado por esa unicornio de fuego.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo pudiste de nuevo entrar?!- vociferó Candace colérica mientras cargaba en potencia su cuerno -. ¡Esta va hacer la última vez!- prometió concentrado todo su esfuerzo y energía en su cuerno para despedir una poderosa acumulación de su magia hacia ella.

Flame dejó de volar para mantenerse en el aire y su cuerpo brilló aún más, provocando que una fúlgida esfera dorada la encerrara mientras emanaba fuego en su interior, empezándola a girar acumulándola de la fuerza de su mágico fuego con pronta velocidad que al recibir el ataque, éste se vio desviado por los lados de la fuerza de los giros de la esfera dorada que Flame hizo reventar al expandir la combustión de su fuego, provocando que ambas magias se mezclara en una explosión masiva dirigida hacia Cadance por la fuerza contraria a la que fue expulsada.

La alicornio no vio venir esa reacción en respuesta y aunque se movió enseguida, de todas formas el contraataque le llegó, expulsándola con dolor varios metros lejos de Flame, haciéndola aterrizar de golpe entre la nieve de la región ártica, aún deslizándose entre el suelo helado.

-Me la debías después que su baratija me golpeara contra una montaña…- farfulló Flame volando directo hacia Cadance, encontrándola sangrando de la cabeza y tal parece mareada por el golpe al ver sus movimientos torpes, -. Tranquila, Princesa. Ya te reencontrarás con tu familia- advirtió con un ceño determinado acumulando la fúlgida luz de su cuerpo mientras volaba en picada directo a ella.

Cadance expandió sus ojos con un fuerte ceño con toda la rabia acumulada pese el dolor punzante de su cabeza, queriéndose enseguida mover rápido. ¿Esta cosa quería salvar Twilight? ¿Cómo podía estar de ese lado?

-¡No! ¡Esta vez no te me vas a escapar!- se determinó con toda una ola amarga que le dio la fuerza que necesitaba, poniéndose en pie cargando su cuerno -. ¡Hoy te mueres!- vociferó para atacarla recorriéndole todo el cuerpo toda esa motivación misántropa sobre ella y quererla expresar en sus intenciones de exterminar con su vida…

…pero entonces, todo se puso negro.

Una espesa oscuridad la envolvió de pronto, así como un pesado silencio, pero en vez de temerle, quedó simplemente asombrada, encontrando cierto alivio de la descomunal fuerza que le había cubierto no sólo el cuerpo, sino, su alma. Estaba rodeada...de todo lo que sentía.

" _Un corazón siempre cálido. Siempre amable. Siempre servicial. Una vida llena de oportunidades, de sueños, de amor…acaba de aceptar la oscuridad de su propia alma._

 _Para tener un equilibrio en el alma necesitas expresar lo positivo como lo negativo. Tu hermoso corazón de cristal, ha estado reprimiendo la oscuridad de tu alma, pero esa libertad, la has declarado hoy._

 _Gracias al dolor"._

...

 **¡Shinniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! T.T Ok, ok, ok. Debo decir que en serio se me partió el alma esa escena, pero esto era lo que terminaba por faltarle a Cadance para, pues, reconocer la oscuridad que también existe dentro de ella. Más bien, todos tenemos la oscuridad dentro. Debo decir que para escribir sobre este tema de la oscuridad dentro del ser humano he tenido que leer y ver mucho para obvio, hablar con bases. Así de en serio lo tomo xD**

 **Aprovecho para agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguen la historia, desde los ánonimos, que es una bonita ironía conocer algunos en grupos de face xD los que dejen review, me alegra saber sus reacciones y comentarios respecto como va la historia, y a Orochivan, quien no ha dejado de dibujar varias escenas de mi fanfic. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Ahora...**

 **Brecha entre Cadance y Twilight.** **La presión, compromiso y culpa de una determinada reina.** **Trixie está desaparecida con el Amuleto del Alicornio. Los unicornios sólo empeoran. La Agencia investigando la magia y tras las chicas. Trixie...¿Qué voces escuchaba Trixie? ¿Qué se le ocurrió a Twilight con la visita de Arabia Saddle? Flame...¡Odio a Flame! Y Cadance...¿Qué ocurrió a final con ella?**

 **No pasa nada más xD**

 **Bueno, gracias a leer, tenga una semana genial, gracias por los review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	30. Odisea

**Odisea**

Una joven de cabello lacio, ojos morados y piel amarillo claro sonrió mientras entregaba la factura tras un mostrador. Laboraba a medio tiempo en una pequeña y modesta dulcería en el norte de la ciudad y acababa de atender un cliente que se llevaba una docena de donas. Mientras el atendido se retiraba cruzando el pequeño espacio con sólo cuatro mesas donde había unas diez personas comiendo algún postre, la joven trabajadora aprovechó para liberar un gruñido a lo bajo y mirar a su compañero de trabajo que atendía a su lado, un joven un poco mayor a ella de ojos verdes y cabello gris claro, pero éste estaba con la mirada pegada a la pantalla de su celular. Ella se había encargado de los clientes gran parte del día mientras él no soltaba el vicio del teléfono.

-Podrías…no sé…¡Ayudarme a atender a los clientes cuando llegan!- se quejó la joven dándole un pequeño empujón.

-¿Viste esa cadena que por ahí anda circulando por las redes?- le preguntó ignorando su queja para levantarle el celular a su cara.

Ella miró en la pantalla su red social, en el que se mostraba el rostro de varias chicas en una sola imagen con letras en mayúscula "Desaparecidas" y números de teléfonos por si saben información.

-Ah, sí- contestó haciendo a un lado la boca en tristeza -. Es una pena- suspiró contrariada mientras el chico regresa el celular hacia él -. Cómo una fiesta de escuela termina en una desgracia. Este pueblo es tranquilo y no se para de hablar sobre lo aconteci…

-Me la tiraría a la tercera- volvió a ignorar lo que ella decía. La joven parpadeó varias veces incrédula callándose de una viendo la indiferente mirada del chico que paseaba sus ojos en cada foto-. También a la sexta. La primera…meh…su pelo multicolor me hace doler la vista.

-Eres un imbécil- soltó ella con sequedad frunciendo el ceño, asqueada y enojada -. Esas chicas están quién diablos sabe dónde. Sus seres queridos deben estar muertos en vida. ¡Dios no quiera están muertas! ¿Y lo único que puedes decir es que te las quieres coger?

-Ay, ya amargada- se quejó con una tonta sonrisa deslizando su pulgar a la pantalla restando importancia. -. Ni que las conocieras.

-Yo las conozco-intervino una tercera voz que apareció tal como una repentina brisa fría que erizaba los vellos del cuerpo, atajando desprevenidos su llegada.

Aquella voz que salió como un tenue suspiro llamó la atención de ambos, que alzaron la cabeza al no percatarse ante la discusión, de la presencia silenciosa de un joven de piel blanca, ojos grises y cabello negro que estaba parado frente a ellos.

Tenía una mirada brillante, como magnetizada y picaresca, una suave sonrisa ladina que complementaba un sereno pero a la vez tieso semblante. Mantenía una pose rígida y formal, con sus manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón negro de vestir que usaba con una camisa gris y chaleco negro. El azabache de su cabellera enmarcaba su rostro naturalmente pálido, que tenía su piel bien estirada, viéndose completamente lisa y de facciones que le daban una apariencia aniñada pero asimismo, dura, parecer de piedra y hacía destellar su mirada grisácea en el profundo magnetismo que emanaban sus ojos. No movía ni un solo músculo, como si fuese una estatua que dejaron allí para ser contemplada.

La joven sintió un rubor mientras el otro sólo arqueó una ceja, incrédulo ante sus palabras, pues para decir que conocía a las desafortunadas, no se expresaba ni afectado ni molesto por lo que le escuchó decir.

-Con…con fe ellas estarán bien- habló la chica repentinamente más interesada en atender la clientela mientras se pasaba las manos a su cabello en un intento de verse más presentable.

-Demasiado optimismo hace mucho más cruel la realidad- exclamó el peculiar cliente con la voz ciertamente melancólica – aún más dolorosa- agregó acentuando la profundidad de la mirada hacia ella que parecían absorber todos los sentidos de la joven.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Quiere decir que están bien, por ahora?- ironizó el joven empleado volviendo su mirada al celular, pero sintió una repentina electricidad fría que le tensó el cuerpo cuando aquella mirada tiesa se concentró en él.

-La vida es una delicada belleza efímera que es muy fácil echar a perder- contestó con un ya inquietante sosiego que el empleado al devolverle la mirada mientras agregaba -. ¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó de manera tranquila, apenas siendo expresivo, con esa quieta calma entre su tiesa y penetrante mirada que parecía taimada.

Entre su endurecida expresividad, sus ojos grises se pronunciaban lisos, fríos y hondos, venciéndolos a caer en ellos en una repentina desesperación al encontrarse con la ventana hacia la misma manifestación del sufrimiento, de la histeria, y crudeza en ellos.

Verlo a los ojos, era ver todo el dolor del mundo en un sola mirada, y los ojos, dicen que son las ventanas del alma.

Ya sin darse cuenta, los dos empleados habían concentrado todos sus sentidos en ese torbellino de angustia y suplicio, empezándolos a embargar progresivamente un indescriptible sentimiento amargo, que les retorcía por dentro hasta provocarles ganas de caer de rodillas al suelo, pero su cuerpo se habían vuelto de piedra; duros y fríos, tal roca.

Tal como él.

No fue hasta que algo en su interior empezó a devorarlos por dentro, cuando empezaron a perder color en el rostro como dibujarse lentamente el pavor, experimentado sin poder moverse, un descomunal ardor que se expandía en cada rincón de su ser, carcomiendo, desintegrando, dejándolos con un insoportable brío ardiente pero a la vez frío que al final, una gruesa lágrima brotó de los ojos de la joven mientras su compañero tenía un rostro desfigurado de una desesperante angustia que retenía forzadamente, empezando a hiperventilar con violencia, faltándole el aire hasta que su cuerpo pareció al fin reaccionar de todo esa oleada de dolor y dejó caer el celular mientras se le escapaba un escandaloso grito histérico que cambiaba de un tono a otro, entre grueso y fino, subiendo y bajando, enrojeciéndole el rostro con un temblar violento mientras la chica empezaba a llorar desquiciadamente con un chillido casi animal, en un lamento ahogado llevándose las manos a su cabellera, halándose las greñas dando brincos contra el suelo mientras lanzaba una mirada paranoica a todo su alrededor como si estuviese perdida.

Sus espeluznantes alaridos y chillidos entre su comportamiento errático espantó a la poca clientela que tenían, saliendo donde era la cocina el resto de empleados ante el escándalo de gritos violentos que parecían roer el esqueleto, mientras el cuerpo de Moon White simplemente se dio vuelta y caminó con paso tranquilo hacia la salida con esa misma enigmática elegancia con la que se apareció, como un fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?- trataban de entender el resto de empleados consternados por el desvarío de dos de sus compañeros, perdidos en un mundo ajeno al que nadie querría encontrar, mientras algunos clientes huyeron del lugar espantados mientras otros se quedaron de curiosos, hasta uno alzando su celular para grabar el arranque desquiciado de ambos empleados.

El joven se zafó de los brazos de uno de sus compañeros para precipitarse a la cocina, siguiéndole la chica, ambos buscando algo con la mirada con desesperación entre el gruñir de su histeria, hasta que los ojos verdes del joven se encontraron con un cuchillo, mientras los de ella vio el mazo de madera sobre una blanca masa de algún postre que se estaba haciendo. El joven se lanzó al mesón con desesperación para tomar el mango del cuchillo y acostarse bocarriba para empezar a apuñalarse a sí mismo aceleradamente, provocando que sus gritos se alzaran varias octavas más, mientras la chica tomó el mazo y se daba constantes golpes en la cabeza del lado irregular metálico del mazo, buscando romperse el cráneo. El otro desvariado dejaba entrar y salir la hoja del arma blanca sobre su vientre frente el horror del resto de compañeros que trataron de despojarlo del cuchillo pero éste seguía cortándose y apuñalándose entre los escupitajos de sangre mientras sus ojos desenfocados parecían salirse de sus órbitas. Mientras la joven se atacaba contra el mazo hasta que un certero buen golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza hizo que se le viraran los ojos a la vez que le rodeaba la sangre entre sus cejas y caiga abruptamente al suelo.

Al llegarles la muerte, ambos alcanzaron a lanzar un suspiro de alivio mientras se les dibujaba una sonrisa entre la tiesa mirada vacía de sus ojos, dejando marcados a sus compañeros del horror que acababan de ser testigos, uno hasta alcanzando a vomitar.

…

En otras circunstancias, Twilight Sparkle se habría encantado en explorar las altas tierras en donde convivían los grifos en el Reino de Griffonstone. Pero por ahora, no podría darse ese lujo, aunque no encontraría el Reino que tanto admiró sólo por un libro escrito hace mucho tiempo.

La reina había llegado con escoltas y con la compañía Rainbow Dash hacia al Reino ubicado en las altas montañas hiperbóreas, muy apartadas del territorio habitable de ponies que ni siquiera el tren podría atravesar para llegar, deteniéndose en Cañón Grifo, a más de miles de kilómetros lejos del Reino.

Este era uno de los cuatro Reinos independientes, pero geográficamente estaban ubicadas dentro de Equestria. Se encontraban muy apartadas de los pueblos y ciudades que se encontraban bajo las leyes dictadas por las extintas Princesas Celestia y Luna, para que sus políticas y soberanía no sean violadas, desempeñándose con propios gobernantes, cultura y legalidades, por lo que siempre era llamativo ver algún pony cruzando sus tierras, más aún la caravana de la realeza, la nueva gobernante.

El carruaje real atravesaba el camino de un Griffonstone en un intento de reconstruirse tras estar descuidada por tantas décadas por el carácter orgulloso y despreocupado de sus habitantes. Pero ahora, hace pocos meses, había alguien al mando que estaba por cambiar esa actitud.

-¡¿Qué hubo, perdedora?!- fue la bienvenida que dio la grifo de ojos dorados, Gilda, precipitándose en su vuelo para rodear con una de sus grandes alas a Rainbow Dash y desbaratarle la melena con una garra.

-¡Hey, basta!- se quejó la pegaso despertándosele un buen humor al volver a ver a su amiga tratando de zafarse de ella, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Twilight -. ¿Esos son modales de una líder?

-Un grifo no deja de ser un grifo- sonrió Gilda orgullosa para fijar su atención a Twilight -. Así que… ¿Nuestro primer encuentro diplomático, eh?

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que un pony tuvo uno con Griffonstone- exclamó calmadamente -. Y Griffonstone es uno de los cuatro Reinos que se declaran independiente de nuestro gobierno aunque geográficamente estén ubicados dentro de ella.

-No me agrada a donde va esto- sinceró poniéndose seria y entrecerrarle los ojos -. No me diga, reina, que viene a reclamar Griffonstone como territorio de los ponies- exclamó frunciendo el ceño, defensiva y temperamental, rasgos inevitables de esa defensiva de los grifos.

-Gilda, por favor…- le dijo Rainbow Dash pero la grifo la miró manteniendo el carácter defensivo.

-No me importa que tan reina sea tu amiguita- le dijo para volver a mirar a Twilight -. ¿Es amante de nuestra historia? Pues debería de saber que no pasó mucho que los grifos se instalaron en Equestria cuando nos enteramos que habían ponies que también se acomodaron en estas tierras para formar una nación- comenzó hablar acelerada pero elocuente y protectora -. El habernos ubicados tan apartados de campos llanos para permanecer en alturas, tanto ustedes como nosotros, ignoramos de nuestra existencia hasta pelearnos por tener nuestra soberanía. Si no fuera por la intervención de la Princesa Celestia no duden que se habría creado campos de batallas y no dudaría en crear una ahora si buscan robarnos lo que nos pertenece por propio acuerdo limítrofe que hicimos con Celestia- concluyó determinada y decidida manteniendo sus ojos sobre ellas.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Rainbow de cascos cruzados, esperando paciente con Twilight a dejarla hablar -. ¿Te desahogaste? ¿Podemos hablar?

-Gilda, tranquila- exclamó Twilight -. No vine a quitarles su soberanía. Muy por el contrario. Vine que como Reinos distintos, acabemos por completo esa aun existente brecha entre ambos para fortalecer nuestros lazos y acabar con ese recelo que tiene los grifos hacia los ponies cuando están cerca de su territorio con el son de quitar la idea que les arrebataremos sus tierras algún día. No ocurrió antes, no ocurrirá ahora.

-Ah- soltó relajándose pero manteniendo una calmada seriedad en su rostro.

-Recuerda, amistad- aportó la pegaso con una sonrisa alegre.

-Exacto- coincidió la reina -. Sólo buscamos que como nación, estemos unidos ante la dificultad. Fortalecer nuestros lazos de amistad y que sepan que tenderemos nuestro casco para ayudar a Griffonstone a prosperar como reino independiente tras permanecer descuidado todos estos años ahora que está bajo tu liderazgo por votación- se explicó Twilight -. El Reino de Equestria está dispuesto a ofrecer sus servicios de orientación legal para ayudar a la representante del Reino de Griffonstone, en este caso tú, para la creación y aprobación de sus propias leyes para la construcción de una sociedad de bien vivir.

-En resumen. Vas a ayudarnos a formalizar nuestro Reino- pensó en voz alta -. Debo admitir que nuestro Reino ha estado descuidado desde el último gobernante, el Rey Gute.

-Ni que lo digas. Este lugar parece galline…- decía Rainbow para ganarse la enfurecida mirada de Gilda.

-No…te… ¡ATREVAS A COMPARARNOS CON GALLINAS!

-¡Es sólo un decir, un refrán que usamos! Lo siento- se golpeó el casco con la frente -. A veces olvido los choques culturales y lo que algunas cosas son ofensivas para ustedes. En serio lo siento.

-¿Y después por qué una te dice "perdedora"?- preguntó para sacudir la cabeza -. Descuida. Yo todo el tiempo decía cosas despectivas de los ponies- sinceró para quedarse reflexiva y mirar a Twilight -. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy de acuerdo. Este tipo de situación puede evitarse si grifos y ponies conviven más. Hay muy escasos grifos instalados en su territorio que aquí son mal vistos. Hay que demostrarles al resto de nuestro reino lo mismo, pues como ya lo saben Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, no solemos ser muy amistosos con ponies, más bien, ni con nosotros mismos- asintió determinada.

-Gracias, Gilda- sonrió Twilight con un suave ceño. -. Pero no sólo vine a ofrecerles eso- agregó para enseriarse de nuevo. -. Está sucediendo algo, y no quiero dejar a nadie vulnerable- una sombra de melancolía cruzó sus ojos violetas -. No de nuevo- se determinó.

Son cuatro y van sí, tres.

Twilight había pasado los últimos dos días visitando distintos Reinos que como lo dijo, aunque se localizaran dentro de Equestria, tenían costumbres y leyes completamente distintas a las conservadas por el territorio gobernado por la Princesa Celestia. Los otros cuatro reinos coincidían en que se habían instalados en puntos muy distantes de la sociedad de los ponies.

El Reino de Arabia Saddle se localizaba en un territorio desértico, a prácticamente otro polo de Equestria aislado de sus ciudades. Sus ancestros se habían asentado ahí con sus tiendas y carpas, hablando una lengua diferente como tradiciones que chocaban con las de Equestria, pero Celestia nunca tuvo problema de compartir sus tierras con esa raza hermana y les dejó la región de desierto para que lo embellezcan con sus exóticas costumbres, teniendo desde el principio, lazos amistosos con sus reyes.

En la visita que recibió de Haakim, Twilight solicitó que sus guardias puedan expandir la búsqueda de la unicornio Trixie Lulamoon en su reino, cosa que permitió el gobernante. A partir de entonces, no esperó más y partió a Yakyakistán, otro reino que caso contrario a Arabia Saddle, éste se autoproclamó soberano en una región nevada por encima del Imperio de Cristal y cerró fronteras con Equestria al llegar un acuerdo limítrofe a sí mismo con la Princesa Celestia para impedir una guerra. Twilight solicitó una reunión urgente con el Príncipe Rutherford para que su reino autorice la ayuda a la expansión de búsqueda de Trixie. Aunque el monarca se mostró ciertamente reacio puesto que Twilight no pudo demostrarle real profesionalismo cuando pisó Ponyville, siendo convencido más bien por Pinkie Pie de abandonar la idea de guerra, los argumentos de la reina fueron aprobados.

El Príncipe tenía una agradable concepto de los ponies gracias a Pinkie Pie, por lo que tras una reunión de horas, tuvieron un acuerdo a favor de ambas naciones. Además de advertirles y preparándolos la seguridad ante cualquier circunstancia y mantener siempre contacto.

Con Griffonstone sería un asunto más fácil de lidiar, aunque esas fricciones que existen entre ponies y grifos surgen hace mucho tiempo, desde que hubo la discusión de quién llegó primero, si los ponies o los grifos puesto que, al instalarse en borrascosas montañas de gran altura, ninguno de los dos vieron en qué momento llegaron, causando discusión de a quién le pertenecía el territorio "invadido" por los grifos, y una vez más, la Princesa Celestia tuvo que interceder y dejar vivir tranquilos a los grifos asegurando que nadie les quitara sus asentadas tierras aunque al ser criaturas demasiadas orgullosas, no acabaron con su recelo con los ponies y declararon independientes del gobierno y leyes de los ponies; sin embargo no llegaron al extremo de bloquear fronteras como los yaks.

Ahora, estaba logrando una conversación y acuerdo con Griffonstone, no sólo entablándolo con Gilda, sino con su "garra" derecha, Greta; una grifo más estilizada que Gilda, con unas plumas color menta decorando alrededor de sus ojos y una bufanda gris con un broche de media luna. Pero asimismo era más seria, tal vez no tan explosiva como Gilda pero de carácter rígido, sin embargo muy inteligente e intuitiva, que fue placentero para Twilight de negociar. Pero también era muy, muy directa.

-Usted lo que busca es que si las cosas empeoran con su Reino, contar con nosotros en deuda de su ayuda a la reconstrucción de Griffonstone- lanzó Greta como si nada para levantar la mirada de unos documentos que examinaba para firmar el acuerdo en conjunto con Gilda para mirar a la reina -. Con nosotros y el resto de los reinos independientes dentro de Equestria- agregó.

-Pues la verdad no lo negaré- sinceró Twilight sentada con las demás alrededor de una mesa rectangular en uno de las edificaciones en mejor estado para la reunión -. En serio quiero llevarme bien con el resto de reinos, borrar las brechas, porque no sólo Equestria necesitará más amigos para superar esto si las cosas se ponen peor, sino ustedes.

-¿Por qué no sólo lo pediste?- preguntó Gilda.

-Nuestras relaciones no han sido del todo buenas- recordó levantando ambas cejas -. La Princesa Celestia evitó conflictos y batallas al repartir las tierras, pero creo que fue un error asentir que la independencia signifique "brecha". Un "Tú allá y nosotros acá"- negó la cabeza con determinación -. El que seamos unidos no signifique perder orgullo interno, regresar al conflicto del pasado, perder nuestras costumbres que hace que cada Reino sea valioso de manera particular. Al contrario. Será provechoso y educativo el intercambio cultural. El aprender uno de otros. Saber respetar y valorar nuestras diferencias que nos hacen únicos. Compartir nuestras historias. Pero como hay que ser realistas, no lograremos eso de la noche de la mañana. Será con el tiempo y nuestro primer paso para acordar esa amistad, será devolver un favor, con otro, en un acuerdo firmado. Que sea recíproco para que tengan nuestra palabra de que Equestria no busca segundas intenciones que perjudiquen Griffonstone como reino soberano. Ambos reinos tienen sus problemas que lidiar y Equestria los ayudará a levantarse de los escombros del pasado para un mejor futuro; así como mantenernos juntos para lidiar con la amenaza que está sobre nuestras cabezas y contar que nos ayude al nuestro en un acuerdo diplomático y legal, esperando que la amistad que hemos empezado a enlazar, con un estrechamiento de casco con garra.

Twilight concluyó sus palabras con sus ojos violetas firmes y semblante decidido, pero expresando mucha integridad y confianza. Ambas grifos permanecían serias mirándola mientras la pegaso pasaba una mirada a otro.

-¿Cuántas veces practicaste en el espejo para decir eso?- interrogó Greta para levantar una pequeña pero gratificante sonrisa para compartir una mirada con Gilda que había puesto un semblante satisfecho -. Los ponies y sus sentimentalismos- se limitó en comentar ampliando la sonrisa.

Habían pasado un par de horas en la reunión para al final, empezar a firmar el acuerdo legal, terminando en buenos términos y comiendo el tradicional panquegrifos, mejorado por Pinkie Pie. Twilight trasladaría arquitectos y obreros y otros profesionales para que orienten a la sociedad de los grifos a levantar su reino tan dignamente como lo fue hace décadas, puesto que los grifos habían dejado a un lado un reino próspero, dejándolo descuidado y en total ruinas, empezando de cero literalmente y las cosas estaban por cambiar con Gilda de líder del reino y que aceptó por ellos la orientación y ayuda de los ponies, un primer gran paso para que grifos y ponies se ayuden mutuamente en momentos de dificultad, permitiendo que guardias de Equestria expandan la búsqueda de la unicornio Trixie como su seguridad.

Cuando el carruaje real atravesaba los cielos para regresar a Ponyville, Twilight miró al horizonte ensimismada. No estaba segura de nada. Cuándo esto acabaría. Que todo volviera a la normalidad, pensando en el verdadero incierto en el que estaban. Cadance parece haber dicho todo muy en serio cuando dijo que ella se preocupara por su lado y ella del suyo, pues Twilight había enviado cartas para saber cómo andaba la situación y el estado de su hermano, recibiendo a cambio contestaciones tajantes y firmadas como "Emperatriz" pero desde que envió una carta ayer, no había recibido respuesta de su hermano, cosa que le dio mala espina.

Rainbow se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y le sonrió al ver sus ojos violetas depositarse en ella.

-Vaya, Twilight. Debo realmente admitir que me siento agradablemente sorprendida cómo estás manejando las relaciones extranjeras con el resto de Reinos- comentó para iniciar una conversación amena para suavizar un poco el ambiente y rió un poco -. Y pensar que la última vez que lo intentaste con los yaks casi se te desorbitan los ojos- comentó tratando de animar un poco su semblante.

-No tengo tiempo para eso- le contestó con seriedad, haciendo a Rainbow cesar la risa -. Equestria no tiene tiempo para que su Reina se deje presa de los nervios y de su neurosis- agregó mientras la miraba con una fuerte seguridad en sus palabras -. He de lidiar que las emociones y sentimientos no interrumpan mi deber de servirles para darles apoyo y defenderlos- admitió para mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana, hacia el sol del mediodía. Ayer a esta hora había recibido la visita de Haakim y Amira, ahora ella hacía las suyas. Twilight concentró su mirada en el astro -. Yo debo dejar de subestimarme y creer en mí misma y mis decisiones.

-Entiendo- le asintió y dudando un poco, se sentó junto a ella y levantó una ala sobre sus hombros. Twilight la miró de inmediato. Rainbow nunca le había dado ese gesto de cariño pues para empezar, no era demostrarse cariñosa, siendo muy rara vez -. Sólo no pierdas las esperanzas.

-Por supuesto que no- le contestó con firmeza y sonriéndole agradecida para bajarla un poco -. Sólo…estoy preocupada.

-Lo sé.

-No sé cómo estarán mis amigas humanas- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza pasándose un casco por su rostro -. Que…estará haciendo…quien sea que sea en el cuerpo de Moon White…ni qué pasó con Trixie- agregó con voz fina pero amarga, frunciendo el ceño tensado la barbilla -. No puedo creer que haya desaparecido. Han pasado ya cinco días desde el ataque al Imperio de Cristal como su desaparición…-suspiró contrariada -. Este incierto de lo que andan haciendo, planeando me tiene muy preocupada.

-Y con razón- le dijo, no sabiendo más qué decirle a su amiga.

-Ando tan atareada que no he podido siquiera visitar a mis padres. Peor a mi hermano, limitándome en cartas con los tres- resopló curvando sus cejas.

-Creo…que deberías tomarte al menos un día para dedicarte a eso- la animó Rainbow y la alicornio levantó la cabeza manteniéndose esa mirada frustrada.

-¿Un día? No puedo darme el lujo de "descansar" un día. No si mi…

-Llevas ocho días sin parar, Twilight- le hizo ver la pegaso con cierto tono reprendedor, como nunca -. Has consumido casi nada de horas de sueño. Medio das tres bocados y dices que comiste. Atiendes la situación de los unicornios, investigas en libros, pergaminos, hablando entredientes todo el tiempo teorizando para descartarlo, sin agregar que gobiernas un reino atendiendo cualquier cosa de decisiones de cerebrito. No te pido que lo descuides, sólo tomar tiempo para ver a tu familia y ya. Porque se nota en la cara las ganas de verlos.

-Lo…lo pensaré.- admitió aunque lo dudaba por más que le doliera.

Tras horas de viaje y cuando el carruaje empezó a acercarse a Ponyville, toda una muchedumbre había copado las calles del pueblo, mezclándose sus gritos y exclamaciones desesperados. Twilight y Rainbow sacaron la cabeza del carruaje admiradas por tal recibimiento, cuando se les paró el corazón al ver casas que se vinieron abajo, algunas aun emanando un espeso humo negro de algún incendio, las calles en deplorables estado y divisar el Castillo de la Amistad con torres caídas y que montículos de cristal destruidos estaban regadas al pie de éste, semidestruido.

-No… puede ser…- jadeó Twilight sin aliento y los ojos engrandecidos mientras los gritos de los aldeanos sólo se alzaban, reclamando, diciendo cosas a la vez, algunos llorando, enfurecidos y asustados, viéndose entre ellos heridos de lo que podía de ver golpes, sólo pudiendo entender entre la mezcla de vociferaciones, una palabra que le terminó por helar la sangre.

-¡Guerra! ¡Nos has declarado la guerra!

-¡El Imperio de Cristal declaró la guerra!

-¡La Princesa Cadance atacó a Ponyville con su ejército!

Más y más exclamaciones alzaban y Twilight sólo podía mirarlos realmente consternada hasta llegar al pie del semidestruido castillo, siendo enseguida rodeada de los guardias al ver la masa de ponies que se le iban encima entre sollozos y reclamos. Los guardias forcejeaban entre los aldeanos para que no tocaran a la reina mientras la dirigían dentro del castillo, abriéndose las puertas y Twilight viera destrozos dentro de éste como si hubiese sido saqueado pero también al resto de sus amigas que la rodearon enseguida.

-¡¿Cómo que Cadance atacó Ponyville?!- interrogó Twilight casi en un grito con una igual angustiada Rainbow mientras como seis guardias estaban escudando la puerta ante el gentío de afuera aun gritando por explicaciones que Twilight no podía dar, desorientada.

-¡Fue una locura!- explotó Pinkie Pie con su voz chillona sujetándose la melena desesperadamente entre sus ojos desorbitados -. ¡Se escuchó "piu piu piu"! ¡Y luego "aaaahhhh"! ¡Y después "boom puf bam wham"! ¡Y y "pppprrrr" y…!- calló abruptamente cuando Applejack le puso un casco encima en la boca.

-¡La Princesa Cadance llegó con un batallón!- empezó a explicar con claridad la terrestre naranja entre sus cejas fuertemente curvadas de angustia como las demás mientras aun se escuchaban las vociferaciones de afuera -. ¡Ella empezó a disparar contra todo! ¡Ponies, casas, calles! Mientras sus soldados iban tumbando puertas, saqueándolas, peleando contra la guardia solar. Llegaron a entrar al castillo, revolvieron todo. Se llevaron algunas cosas de tu biblioteca- tragó saliva -. Entre ellos el espejo mágico- anunció para que Twilight soltara un aire comprimido mientras retrocedía un par de pasos y se dejaba sentar en el suelo.

-La…la Princesa Cadance después empezó a gritar que el Imperio de Cristal te declaraba la guerra- habló Fluttershy temblante, haciendo que Twilight abriera más los ojos, impávida -. Te acusó frente a todos que eras la principal culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido, y de conspirar contra Equestria al defender a Sunset Shimmer y Moon White. Te citó hoy al atardecer para una batalla campal. La…la que…- empezaba a decir pero el llanto que contenía la interrumpió.

-La única que quede en pie se queda con el trono- terminó de concluir Applejack con angustia. -. Si…si te niegas, entonces dijo que no te sorprenda si vuelven a atacar otra ciudad en intención de asedio.

Twilight se mantuvo quieta, terminando de escuchar lo que sus amigas le informaron mientras aun escuchaba el bullicio de afuera.

-Mi…mi propia familia…¿Me quiere matar?- preguntó estupefacta, con la cabeza repentinamente pesada y mareada.

-¿Twilight?- escuchó la voz de Pinkie Pie, pero la reina solo veía manchas de colores distorsionadas hasta perder la estabilidad -. ¡Twilight!- la llamó angustiada con las demás al verla caer a un lado de golpe al suelo que hizo que hasta se le desprendiera la corona de la cabeza, que rodó algunos metros por el suelo.

…

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas en una de los cuartos del escondite. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno con una respiración que inflaba su pecho hasta botar lento el aire. Delante suyo, estaba una intranquila Trixie en su misma posición, sólo que tenía sus cejas curvadas, teniendo aun los nervios un poco alterados. Ayer había escuchado unas voces en su cabeza que cesaron en cuanto ella empezó a llorar asustada. Le fue realmente aterrador tener que estar escuchando voces en su cabeza y andaba ansiosa. Rainbow Dash entonces reveló el secreto que solo sus mejores amigas sabían y era que ella meditaba. Lo hizo para que Trixie lo practique y así se relaje. La verdad, no estaban seguras qué fue realmente lo que sucedió. Si en serio era producto del encierro con la angustia, o pues, realmente "algo" quiso comunicarse con ella. Con toda esta magia sucediendo era una opción que además no podían descartar puesto que mientras Trixie había tenido que escuchar esas voces, su cuerpo empezó a emanar una luz.

-Trix, relájate- le decía Rainbow abriendo un ojo para ver esa marca de ansiedad en Lulamoon.

-Eso intento- le dijo inhalando y exhalando, sintiendo sus manos frías.

Tras tener su momento de meditación, retornaron el entrenamiento.

Applejack estaba de pie, con su apariencia transformada con su traje verde y lianas alzadas, con la mirada concentrada sobre Rarity, quien estaba a pocos metros frente a ella y asimismo, estaba con su apariencia cambiada por esa falda blanca con puntos brillantes, sus largas botas, guantes y corsé de diamante puro. La modista tenía un ceño determinado y una sonrisa levantada, ansiosa, con sus puños levantados en reto, cosa que hizo reír a Applejack. En serio. Estos días había visto cosas de las chicas en lo que vería en años.

Como era divertido de ver que al fin y al cabo, la gran dama de Rarity le haya gustado tener que golpear, siendo más divertido y hasta adorable de ver, el rostro tan serio de Bonbon siendo coloreado por un sonrojo ilusionado con un brillo vanidoso en sus ojos celestes bien abiertos, aceptando escuchar a Rarity una visión optimista de que cuando volverían a su tranquila rutina, les haría todos los vestidos que quieran en agradecimiento por su lealtad. Con el gran fetiche que tenía Bonbon de usar vestidos, eso fue una promesa que se lo tomó realmente a pecho y parece se encargaría de recordarle.

Además, sonreía aliviada de que el cabello de Pinkie Pie anoche volvió a tener su loco aspecto esponjoso de siempre tras una reunión más entre ellas. La verdad, pese el momento difícil que pasaban, el apoyo que se daban creaba un vínculo que se iba tejiendo estos días entre ellas, ahora sí sin dejarse de sorprender por qué precisamente esas chicas habían, sí, atraído la magia que se mantenía en la escuela, que aunque no eran fuerte ni avanzada como la que tenía ella y el resto de Las Rainbooms, se exteriorizó híbridamente a su contraparte pony en expresión a su espíritu cálidamente amistoso.

La rubia suspiró colocándose las manos en la cintura viendo cómo Bonbon se ponía en medio de ellas.

-Okey. No hace falta explicarlo- dijo paseando una mirada entre la vaquera y la modista, pero también a sus lados, donde estaba Pinkie Pie con traje de short rosa, a otro extremo estaba Fluttershy con traje blanco de falda en forma de flor de loto y sus alas traslúcidas de mariposa, y en las esquinas Lyra y Mistery. -. Todas saben cuál es el papel que les corresponde. Esto es un simulacro para probar sus habilidades y reacciones- recalcó -. Applejack será la atacante…

-Porque ya tiene experiencia en eso- tiró el comentario Golden con una sonrisa burlona de lado, lo que hizo que Applejack la mirara entrecerrándole los ojos. Bueno, no todas expresaban de manera cálida su amistad. La pelinaranja expresó una cara desentendida -. ¿Qué, Manzanas?

-Sabes que no me agrada que me lo recuerden- se limitó en decirle seria para regresar la mirada enfrente.

-Es mi trabajo hacerlo- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, interrumpiendo la intención de Bonbon de seguir hablando que se torció de ojos por la actitud de su compañera -. Caso contrario te limitas pues eres cobarde aun.

Applejack tensó la quijada para entonces mover su cuerpo para alzar una liana hacia Golden latigando al aire a poco metros de la pelinaranja, sólo para aclarar el punto de que no era cobarde, sin ninguna mala intención, pero entonces Golden levantó el pie a la altura que bajó la liana y se la retuvo en el suelo pisándosela.

-¡Zanahorias!- se quejó la vaquera con un fuerte ceño.

-¡Simulacro, Manzanas!- advirtió sacando tras de su espalda un arma y sin espera, la apuntó y disparó cerca de ella, robando un resuello a todas -. ¡Maldición! ¡Te van a matar!- rugió realmente molesta.

-¡Golden!- la reprendió Bonbon enojada por su imprudencia -. ¡Así no es como…!- decía pero se interrumpió cuando se alzó otra liana de Applejack, en el improvisado simulacro de Golden, y éste envolvió la muñeca de la mano que Golden sujetaba el arma para hacérsela soltar, pero su mano seguía firme pese sentir la fuerza que la apretaba la liana y sus espinas enterrarse, para sostenerla con la otra libre, cuando la pistola brilló de color morado y se la fue arrancada de un solo halón.

Esa había sido Mistery que desde su extremo, la despojó del arma y la levitó enseguida hacia ella misma para encerrarse en un domo para protegerse, tal como se la había estado indicando en estos entrenamientos. Golden miró a Mistery con una sonrisa.

-Wow. En serio esa fue una muy buena reacción- la felicitó Golden mientras era despojada de la liana que le enredaba la muñeca. Mint se sonrió orgullosa dando un brinco y tocando la guitarra del aire. Golden entonces miró ácidamente a Lyra, quien respingó al sentir como una puñalada helada le era enterrada -. ¡Heartstings! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Su parte es despojarles las armas desde la distancia! ¡Tienen que trabajar juntas, no dejes a Mistery sola el trabajo!

-¡S-sí!- tartamudeó ante el regaño mientras Mistery movía ágil los dedos haciendo ruidos en su boca, fantaseando un solo de guitarra, provocando una agradable risa en las presentes.

-¡¿Y yo qué?!- se quejó Rarity con reproche -. ¡Estaba lista para mi simulacro! ¡Hum!- se quejó dando la cara a un lado y alzando la nariz.

-Ya, ya. Tendrás tu oportunidad- le sonrió Golden acariciándose su muñeca mientras Applejack se tragaba esa molestia que sentía por el cinismo de la pelinaranja.

-¿Te lastimé mucho?- preguntó la rubia con verdadero interés pero lo habló con voz seria mientras se acercaba a ella, aún ciertamente molesta por los comentarios que ella daba desde...¡Siempre! pero en los últimos días ya la estaba llevando a su límite.

-¡JA!- se limitó en soltar Golden con una sonrisa de lado -. Ya quisieras, Manzanas- agregó para bajar la mirada hacia esa muñeca de su mano derecha que al vérsela, sus ojos verdes se endurecieron al igual que su rostro y su sonrisa descendió de a poco hasta formar una sola línea.

-Déjame ver- escuchó la voz de la rubia que apenas le tocó la mano, Golden alzó la cabeza con una mirada dura y le dio un solo golpe sobre su brazo con su mano bien abierta y fuerte, que le hizo hasta sonar y arder la piel enseguida del golpe, no solo su piel, si no todo el cuerpo, en una repentina ira que Applejack le dibujó un furioso ceño -. ¡Por mil manzanas! ¡¿Era necesario eso?!- se quejó realmente enfada viéndose colorado el antebrazo ante el fuerte manotón.

-Sí, lo era- contestó seca -. ¡Ahora largo a tu lugar y no te quejes como nenita!- mandó cortante con un fuerte ceño sin importarla la mala cara de las demás por su reacción.

-Demonios, en serio trato de entenderte, Golden, pero eres una pesadilla, al menos conmigo- sinceró la vaquera además de enfadada, estaba frustrada y resentida -. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dura?

-Déjate de nenadas y regresa a tu lugar, ¡Ahora!- bramó con voz tiesa concentrándole la mirada.

-¿Debo recordarte que no estás en tu Agencia? ¡Allá se tratarán como salvajes pero aquí no!

-Oke, okey. Basta- intervenía Bonbon empezándose a acercar a ellas.

-En serio. Trato de pensar- siguió diciendo la rubia mientras sentía el latir del dolor de su brazo pero su honestidad, coraje y hasta así, dolor de cómo era con ella, la hacía soltar la lengua -. Se me ocurre pensar que estás celosa.

-¡¿Celosa?! ¡¿De ti?!- preguntó Golden sonriéndose con cinismo y empezarse a reír, lo que sólo alimentaba el mal humor de la rubia.

-¡Sí! ¡De mí, de todas!

-¿Y qué podrías celarles?- bufó con un resoplido sin tomarse en serio la discusión, cosa que Applejack sí hacía.

-¡Pues nosotras tenemos una vida! ¡Hasta Bonbon tiene una pero tú no!- soltó de una sola vez, sintiendo repentinamente toda una amarga sensación de su cuerpo que le hizo dibujar un concentrado ceño ante la mirada impactada de Golden pues, esa reacción era exagerada y muy contrario a lo que era la rubia. ¿Hablaba en serio? -. ¡Toda tu vida es una farsa! ¡Eres un espacio en blanco! ¡No eres nada más que una máquina fría que sirve a asesinos!

-¡Applejack!- le llamó la atención Fluttershy mientras Golden sentía arder sus ojos, pero eso mismo le invadió de coraje porque alcanzó dañar sus sentimientos, ¡Siempre, siempre lograba eso! por lo que endureció su quijada y sin pensarlo, levantó el puño, cosa que todas aspiraron enseguida y Bonbon se aceleró hacia ellas pero Applejack al mismo tiempo adoptó una oscura y vacía mirada de sus ojos verdes que así como vio levantarse el puño, alzó una liana que se le enrolló en todo el brazo mientras la halaba hacia sí.

Golden inmediato reaccionó doblando su pierna izquierda para ladear el cuerpo colocando todo su peso en él y levantar la pierna derecha con un rápido movimiento ganando fuerza, para darle una sola patada que le impactó directo a un lado de cuerpo que provocó que por instinto, Applejack se doble de ese lado mientras Golden cambiaba de pierna y le dio una misma patada con la pierna izquierda pero esta vez en su muslo, sólo para doblar su brazo libre para llevárselo hacia adelante y juntarse a ella con la intención de golpearle tras la nuca con el codo mientras le enrollaba su pierna izquierda con la suya para desequilibrarla y azotarla al suelo.

Pero entonces Applejack respondió a los previos golpes y su última intención, alzando todas sus lianas y las estiró entre ellas con violenta fuerza, apartándola de un solo golpe para buscar descargar toda esa amarga sensación repentinamente despierta en un solo latigazo en su brazo izquierdo que tenía estirado mientras el resto de lianas se posaron en su dirección en amenaza con intención de atacar también para lanzar sus propios látigos, pero el mismo sonido del impacto que cortó no solo la piel de Golden, sino el ambiente, la volvió en sí, porque en su mente pasó un breve momento de la noche en que ciegamente lastimó a Thunderlane sin descanso con un latigazo tras otro hasta bañar su camisa en sangre, cosa que veía se iba a repetir, volviéndose sus ojos suaves de nuevo, sólo para dejarse boquiabierta al ver a Golden caer abruptamente de espaldas al suelo con su brazo izquierdo estirado con una línea larga rojiza de su carne cortada que empezaba a brotar lentamente sangre.

Ambas habían sido tan rápidas, que todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos. A lo mucho cinco y dejó de piedra a cada una de las presentes, sin oportunidad de interceder.

Applejack aspiró conmocionada apartándose de ella mientras retrocedía sin poder apartar la mirada de Golden que primero miró su herida y después a ella, de una manera inexpresiva, aun con su quijada endurecida.

-Felicidades. Puedes defenderte- soltó con sequedad, sólo para levantarse para caminar sin mirar a nadie más, directo al pasillo angosto a tratarse la herida y tras darle una mirada rápida a la vaquera, Bonbon se movió tras Golden enseguida.

-¿Applejack?- la llamó Rarity entre el silencio muerto que se hizo y la vaquera alzó la mirada a ella con sus cejas curvadas, aun estupefacta -. Te pasaste de la raya… ¿Qué…qué pasa contigo?

-Yo…- trataba de decir mientras sacudía la cabeza, sin salir de la consternación -. No sé…

-¡Te lo buscaste!- le recriminó Bonbon entrando con Golden a la cavidad donde tenían ciertas medicinas. -. Enserio, Golden. Te pasas, te pasas de cretina con Applejack.

-¡¿Y me lo dices tú?!- reclamó Golden tirándole una mirada mientras de las vitrinas sacaba el frasco de alcohol.

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo digo yo!- le contestó severa -. ¡Ella sólo se preocupa por ti, tú misma la buscaste, te metiste en su vida sin que te llamara y la tratas como mierda!- se descargó realmente enfurecida con su pareja de misión.

-¡Pues tu madre también se preocupa por ti y le echas mierda encima!-le encaró deteniendo su búsqueda para darle la cara.

-Yo no pedí que lo fuera- exclamó sosteniéndole la mirada con la respiración ciertamente ansiosa. -. Pero tienes una amiga que tú misma buscaste, y estás perdiendo el tiempo haciéndola sentir miserable.

-Tú sabes por qué lo hago- exclamó con voz tiesa aguantando las punzadas de dolor de su brazo. -. Ella va a morir si sigue siendo como es- recalcó -. ¡Debo hacerlas fuertes! ¡Debo hacer que no teman lastimar! ¡Que aguanten dolor, la crudeza de lo que les espera afuera!- alzó su brazo mostrando su cortada-. ¡Y ella ya lo hizo y estoy orgullosa de eso!

-Estás equivocada- le replicó Bonbon -. Estamos complementando defensa con lo que son ellas. Y ellas, no son unas asesinas como nosotras- le explicó con seriedad pero con sus ojos suavizados, viendo los endurecidos pero vidriosos ojos verdes de Golden. -. Dudo que puedan ser indiferentes mientras ven un cráneo reventarse hasta que te lata los nudillos de tus dedos- dijo haciendo puño su mano cerrando suavemente los ojos, como trasladándose a un momento como ese -. Ellas son todo, lo que nosotras no podemos ser- agregó para devolverle la mirada -. Es doloroso tener que convivir con gente así y te entiendo si te frustra tanto estar con ellas y seas tan pesada, porque no puedes devolverlo como lo hacen ellas. Porque no sabemos. No…no es la vida que elegimos.

-…- le mantuvo la mirada un poco suavizando el rostro -. Es lo que te pasa con Cherry, ¿no?

-Ese es tu problema, Golden- su voz se escuchó más relajada mientras bajaba los hombros -. Te preocupas tanto por los demás que te olvidas de ti. Minimizas tus problemas, no lidias con ellos mirando el de los demás.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema- replicó mostrándose de nuevo defensiva.

-¿No?- retó para desviar su mirada no a su brazo lastimado con el corte, sino el otro, donde primero Applejack le agarró la muñeca cuando tenía la pistola. Golden endureció aun más el rostro, repentinamente impávida.

-Lárgate.

-¿Lo ves?- asintió devolviéndole la mirada -. Lo evi…

-¡LARGATE!- rugió con un agresivo ceño entre sus cejas sacudiendo los brazos pero respingó de ardor al hacerlo con su brazo cortado y apretó los ojos -. ¡Lárgate, Sweetie! ¡Déjame sola!

-Golden…

-¡¿Ya porque convives con estas sentimentales te atreves a hacerte la sabelotodo?!- interrogó mirándolo entre su vidriosa mirada pero manteniendo la dureza de su rostro y ojos. -. Eres una hipócrita- le dijo secamente pero Bonbon ni se inmutó.

-¿Y lo dices tú?- usó su misma frase que hace un momento Golden usó con ella, lo que hizo que la pelinaranja dejara escapar el aire contenido.

-Nunca necesité ayuda y te consta- farfulló apartándole la mirada y le dio la espalda -. Vete, Drops. En serio. Vete- dijo con seriedad pero Bonbon pudo escuchar un leve temblor en su voz que se le salió. Asintió para sí misma y sin decir más, salió de esa cavidad dejándola sola.

Golden cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los dientes.

-No…llores…- se demandó con un horrible nudo en la garganta -. No…- jadeó.

-¿Golden?

-¡Ahora no, Manzanas!- exclamó enseguida al escuchar la voz de Applejack.

-Lo siento- ignoró su comentario con sus cejas curvadas y rostro arrepentido -. Realmente me siento horrible, Golden. No quise…no…no…jamás se repetirá. Lo juro.

-Quisiste, lo hiciste y me alegro por eso- le interrumpió enseguida, refundiendo un llanto más y le dio la cara como si la tormenta que la azotaba por dentro no le afectara, mostrándose indiferente a la situación -. No te limitaste.

-Golden…- la nombró suavizando un ceño mirando su herida y terminó de entrar con la mirada de Golden siguiéndola con atención -. Déjame ayudarte a curarte al menos. Sé que puedes sola pero…sólo déjame hacerlo- pidió con voz fina y en serio esperanzada. Golden entumeció la barbilla y la vaquera sonrió, sólo un poco -. Déjame humillarme así ante a ti. Así al menos tienes más material para hacerme la vida imposible. Pero…déjame ayudarte- dijo de manera ambigua, no sólo refiriéndose al abrazo.

-Manzanas…- farfulló con un resoplido sacudiendo la cabeza y miró hacia abajo apretando los dientes.

"Ellas son todo, lo que nosotras no podemos ser" recordó las palabras de Bonbon.

Entonces Golden levantó la cabeza con sus ojos que reventaban de emociones retenidos en la frialdad y dureza que se expresaban de ellas, en un estruendoso grito silencioso.

-Vete- demandó cortante que a punto de ellas, la hizo salir.

…

" _La próxima gobernante, que subirá al trono con el título de Reina…eres tú, Twilight Sparkle"._

" _No…no puedo ser Reina. ¡Apenas estoy aprendiendo a ser una Princesa! ¡Usted mismo me lo dijo hace poco! ¡No estoy lista aún!"_

" _¡Deja de subestimarte después de tantas veces demostrar lo valiosa que has sido para Equestria!"_

" _Con el Espíritu de la Luna de testigo, yo, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, asumo mi nuevo cargo como Reina de Equestria e iniciar una nueva era, con nuevas alegrías, nuevos conflictos, nuevas oportunidades que pondrán a prueba nuestra unión como la gran nación que se ha podido construir tras poblar la tierra mágica de Equestria"._

Con esos pensamientos apenas empezó a recobrar la conciencia, Twilight abrió suavemente sus ojos expresando un semblante serio, encontrándose en un cuarto de hospital y sintiendo algo enterrado en su casco, por lo que no perdió tiempo y se irguió alzando un casco para sacarse la intravenosa.

-¡Alto allí, Dulzura!- reprendió Applejack que estaba a su lado y le atajó la intención de quitarse la aguja.

-Ya perdí tiempo. Necesito salir de aquí- le dijo dándole la cara.

-Estás anémica y con un principios de desnutrición. Debes dejarte el suero- habló Pinkie muy preocupada.

-Majestad, por favor, no haga eso.

Aquella voz la tomó desprevenida, mirando mejor que entre sus amigas, estaba un corcel.

Era Flash Sentry. Se lo veía mucho mejor desde la última vez que lo vio. Aun con algunos vendajes pero podía mantenerse en pie. Al parecer ya le habían dado el alta.

-A Equestria le han declarado la guerra- le recordó Twilight sin perder su semblante serio -. ¿Y quieren que esté descansando en una cama?

-Pues no sirves de nada si no te cuidas- habló la vaquera reprendedora -. Bien estos días te has descuidado totalmente. Deja al menos que termines el suplemento del suero sino quieres desfallecerte de nuevo. Ya está por la mitad.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- demandó saber.

-Ni una hora- contestó Rainbow -. Y faltan como cinco horas para el atardecer…- agregó tragando saliva.

-Pues esta cosa termina de gotear y me voy al Imperio de Cristal- se determinó Twilight dando una mirada rápida al suero que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

-Majestad…- intervino Flash suavizando un ceño -… ¿có…cómo? No puedo hacer eso tras la amenaza. La quieren asesinar. Si se aparece en el Imperio sólo...

-¡Estamos hablando de mi familia!- le replicó severa mientras paseaba la mirada a cada uno de los presentes -. ¡Es mi cuñada! -¡Ella…ella…!

-¡Atacó a Ponyville!- habló Fluttershy levantando su voz, impactando a todos -. ¡Esa no era nuestra Cadance! ¡Está fuera de sí! ¡No estabas aquí cuando ocurrió, Twilight! ¡Fue…fue…!- no pudo terminar de decir para empezar a llorar que enseguida Rainbow buscó ponerse a su lado para cubrirla en una abrazo. -. Estoy muy asustada- sinceró entre lágrimas temblando un poco. -. Todo lo que creía…¡Ya no sé en qué ni quién creer!- lamentó en un jadeo. -. Has que acabe…- terminó de decir para desahogarse en llanto, posándose contra el pecho de Rainbow, quien la terminó de cubrir con ambos cascos y levantar la mirada apenada entre los presentes.

-Yo no voy a matar a Cadance…- habló Twilight aun con ese semblante serio pero angustiada a la vez. -. Sólo…quiero hablar con ella. Debe estar muy afectada con lo que ha tenido que pasar y busca soluciones cegada por el dolor y la ira.

-Si me permite Majestad, por eso mismo no dudaría en atacarle si pone un pie al Imperio de Cristal- le habló Flash -. Si es que logra pisarlo, pues ante la amenaza de guerra, su frontera debe estar resguardada de guardias impidiendo la entrada al Imperio.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Porque conozco los planes armados que el ahora Emperador Shinning Armor organizó si es que llegado el momento, el Imperio de Cristal se ve en un conflicto armado- hizo una pequeña pausa -. Cuando supe que la tenían aquí quise hacerme presente para que sepa que mi lealtad está con usted- informó, ganándose el silencio y atención de todas, especialmente de Twilight, que miró intrigada a la determinada posición del pegaso -. Sé que hace poco tiempo sirvo a la Prin… Emperatriz Candace- se corrigió -. Pero yo no soy un guardia Imperial, soy un guardia solar. Juré lealtad a todas las Princesas de Equestria. Y ella ya no es una. Sirvo bajo el símbolo del sol que detalla mi armadura y como predecesora de la Princesa Celestia, mi lealtad está con la reina de Equestria- le concentró la mirada -. Con usted. Por lo que puedo facilitarle información de las virtudes y desventajas de la guardia imperial para, si usted me lo permite, ayudar a armar una estrategia con sus soldados.

Tanto Twilight como Flash se intercambiaron una mirada circunspecta. La reina meditó un momento y miró a las demás.

-Déjenos solos- devolvió la mirada al pegaso -. Tengo una batalla que impedir.

…

-Y…esta fue la última- avisó el médico alzando el último hilo quirúrgico de la espalda de Thunderlane.

El joven suspiró de alivio bocabajo en la cama de hospital tras las suturas de las heridas hayan sido al fin retiradas.

Mientras el médico salía a la pequeña sala de la habitación a indicarle algunas recomendaciones a sus padres que ya le explicó a él durante el procedimiento, Thunderlane se erguía con cuidado. Aunque sus heridas ya se cerraron y le retiraron los puntos, aun sentía cierto dolor pero tolerable. Al menos ya podía moverse sin quejarse a cada rato.

Hoy al fin le daban el alta. En unas tres horas podría regresar a su casa. Una cosa terminaba pero otras no. El joven se levantó de la cama con la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierto y caminó directo al baño para asomarse al espejo y mirarse fijamente más que nada, las cicatrices de su espalda con la ayuda de un espejo de mano. Sus ojos dorados se pegaron al reflejo sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de lamento al ver su espalda entre largas y cortas líneas rojizas que levemente sobresalían de su piel, cubriendo prácticamente toda la espalda. Ni hablar de sus brazos y su pecho. El médico le había dicho que con el pasar de tiempo el color rojizo entornara a rosa, pero las más largas y profundas no correrían la misma suerte.

Thunderlane se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse ciertamente acomplejado. Se preguntaba si se vería la necesidad de usar camisas de mangas largas, que cuando vaya a una piscina o playa no se quitaría la camiseta, hasta pensar si…Applejack lo vería diferente al estar todo rayado.

-Yo de ti, si preguntan, diría que fue una salvaje noche con una sensual chica noruega.

Thunderlane respingó ante la repentina voz y el sonido de la puerta corrediza de la ducha se abría de golpe para asomarse Cheese Sandwich.

-¡¿Cómo demonios haces eso?! ¡¿Y qué si hubiera estado desnudo?!- se quejó pálido del susto como sorprendido de que se aparezca donde sea.

-¿Verte desnudo de nuevo?- preguntó crispando el rostro en desagrado -. ¡No gracias!

-¿De nuevo?- dudó torciendo el gesto.

-¿No recuerdas?- preguntó mientras salía de la ducha -. ¿Clase de gimnasia? ¿Vestuarios? ¿Estabas en toalla en tu gaveta y te la quitaron para lanzarla con tu ropa por la ventana?

-…- enmudeció mirando a un lado -. Ah…sí. La trauma me hizo olvidarlo. Gracias por recordarlo.

-¿Y te hizo olvidar que fueron los del equipo de fútbol americano y Caramel te vengó colocando polvo "pica pica" en sus maletas donde tenían sus protectores de entrepiernas y a todos le ardían su "amiguito" en pleno entrenamiento frente a las porristas?- le hizo acordar y ambos corearon una misma risa acompañada con cierto empujones mientras salían del baño, siendo los de Cheese más leves por sus recientes heridas cicatrizadas.

Cheese se dio puntos para él mismo, pues le había visto ciertamente desanimado estos días. Habían estado tratando de hablar con sus compañeros para que recapacitaran de una vez que Las Rainbooms no son culpables de lo acontecido el sábado en el baile y den la versión original de la protección que ellas hacían por la escuela. Pero la situación se había divididos en bandos. Para estas alturas, habían un gran porcentaje que estaban reacios con la magia. Otros no sabían que posición ponerse y preferían no involucrarse ni a favor ni en contra. La otra tenían miedo y no querían saber nada, y por último y pequeña parte, creían en su inocencia pero no era lo suficiente como para hacer gran cosa.

Cheese resopló descendiendo su sonrisa, pensando que una de las involucradas y desaparecidas, era Pinkie Pie. Así que era el que más podría entender a Thunderlane ya que mientras su amigo tenía una especial preocupación por Applejack, él lo hacía por su linda chica rosa.

Tras este pensamiento, se decidió sacar su celular y buscar algo. Thunderlane por su lado se colocaba una simple camiseta azul de algodón de la pijama que usaba durante su estancia en el hospital.

-Al fin estoy a pocas horas de usar ropa de verdad- comentó terminando de colocarse la prenda superior y sacar la cabeza por el agujero, para ver cierto semblante tenso en su amigo de cabello loco café -. ¿Cheese?

-¿Te enteraste de esta?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes estirando su celular hacia él.

Thunderlane suavizó un ceño tomando su teléfono para leer en la pantalla la noticia que le bastó solo leer el encabezado para saber por qué se lo enseñaba:

" **NUEVO CASO DE INSÓLITOS SUICIDIOS**

 **DOS EMPLEADOS SE ASESINAN A SÍ MISMOS EN LOCAL DEL NORTE DE LA CIUDAD** "

-Dios…- jadeó Thunderlane profundizando un ceño para mirar a Cheese que se encontraba igual de serio -. Es…¿Qué? ¿El séptimo, octavo?

-Octavo caso de la semana. Al menos los reportados- le respondió para sacudir la cabeza, con una sombra de preocupación -. Thunderlane, tú…¿No piensas que es mucha coincidencia?

-¿Ah?

-No sé. Sólo…que pasa lo del baile y ahora civiles pierden el raciocinio para suicidarse de manera violenta.

-¿Crees que tienen relación?- se admiró en preguntar gesticulando admiración así como horror -. No. No creo. Yo…no quiero pensar que algo así sucede por Sunset, por la magia- comentó devolviéndole el teléfono. -. Han de ser de sectas o yo qué sé.

-Thunderlane…perdón que te lo recuerde pero…el día del baile, Applejack perdió por un momento la noción de la realidad y empezó a atacar, incluyéndote, que sino la hubieras intervenido…no sé qué habría pasado contigo- le dijo con cuidado para no molestarlo, logrando que su amigo lo mirara con atención. -. Por eso lo relaciono con lo que pasa con los demás- dijo alzando a pantalla con la noticia -. Pero estos en vez de atacar a los demás, lo hacen a sí mismos.

-Pero…- dijo pero calló, asimilando la posibilidad. Si lo ponía así…podría empezar verle sentido, para su desgracia -. ¿Por qué?- se le salió preguntar con una horrible angustia en pleno centro del estómago. -. No puedo creer que Sunset haga esto. Digo…ella cuando se reformó eran tan cálida, amable, con una bonita aura…- parpadeó rápido recordando el por qué alguna vez se había sentido atraído por ella, pasando por su cabeza la imagen de la joven, pero sacudió la cabeza, pues sintió indebido el solo recordar ese antiguo sentimiento cuando su corazón ya tenía dueña -. Ella no era cruel. Incluso hasta me alcahueteó para no darme por vencido con Applejack. No me cabe en la cabeza.

-Pues…nos engañó de nuevo, supongo.

-Pero si hasta ayudó a Las Rainbooms a vencer a esas sirenas- seguía pensado. -. Era parte de Las Rainbooms, ¿no?

-Yo sé, yo sé- sacudió la cabeza para resoplar -. Con razón. No culpo a los que no quieren involucrarse porque todo es tan ambiguo, sin sentido- lo miró -. Por eso creo que sólo un puñado de alumnos irán esta noche a encender velas frente a la escuela en honor a Las Rainbooms y las demás desaparecidas con magia en señal de esperanza.

-Una semana…- suspiró Thunderlane -. Ya una semana…

-Y ahora deben ir buscando nueva escuela para su último año porque Canterlot High cerró…- lamentó y Thunderlane le asintió, sumido en la preocupación.

…

Twilight podría ser intuitiva, inteligente, muy erudita en prácticamente todas las materias. Pero en algo que se le iba de los cascos, era estrategias de batallas.

Fue una completa improvisación cuando peleó contra los changelings y hasta con Tirek.

Pero esta era una batalla armada. Ponies contra ponies. Equestria con el Imperio de Cristal. Cuñada contra cuñada.

La alicornio tenía sentimientos encontrados ante esta nueva adversidad en los peores momentos posibles, interrumpiendo hasta su intención de llegar a un acuerdo con el Dragon Lord ahora que había creado lazos en su diplomacia que tituló "Amigos de Equestria". Vaya ironía, puesto que ahora el Imperio de Cristal no parece más uno.

Su cuñada, su exniñera, estaba convencida que ahora cualquier conflicto se debería arreglar matando, incluyendo su autoproclamo como reina de Equestria que de ser necesario para hacerlo, quería hacerle perder la vida.

Twilight estaba realmente consternada por estas últimas acciones frías y misántropas de Cadance. Pero suponía que el dolor de las pérdidas que ha tenido por asesinato, de algún modo afectó y alteró su psiquis en su estado de depresión por las repentinas muertes en su familia, como la de sus súbditos. De algún modo, debía hacerla entrar en razón, por lo que con la ayuda de Flash Sentry planeó estrategias para organizar a sus guardias para la cita de la batalla campal, la cual puso como plan de contingencia atacar, siendo su prioridad razonar con Cadance. Porque sabía que su cálido corazón estaba allí pese a neblina fría que lo cubría. "Pero al final, sabe lo que debe hacer para terminar el conflicto" le recordó el pegaso en cuanto se abriera el enfrentamiento, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Se preguntaba cómo debía estar su hermano con esto. obvio en contra. Tal vez por eso no había recibido de vuelta la última carta que envío ayer.

Twilight vio la hora. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. En media hora debía partir camino a un desierto entre su territorio y el Imperio, un lugar plano y rocoso, en una especie de sabana.

-¿Twilight?- escuchó la voz de Fluttershy detrás de la puerta del cuarto.

-Adelante- avisó al mismo tiempo que iluminaba su cuerno para quitar el seguro de la puerta.

La pegaso se asomó enseguida con el resto de las mane que antes de que pudieran decir algo, quedaron admiradas al ver a la alicornio con una armadura que mandó enseguida hacer para la ocasión. Ésta era de un color azul grisáceo, mandó que fuera de ese color por ser el del color del pelaje de su padre y de alguna manera, sentiría su protección. La armadura se ajustaba a la silueta de su cuerpo. Tenía dos agujeros a los lados para que pasaran sus alas y a último minuto, mandó a un herrero a incorporar en el traje protector, la estrella morada de su Cutie Mark No solo en su armadura, sino en el resto de soldados que irían con ella, en muestra de con quién están a su servicio ahora. Ya no bajo el signo del sol, ni de la luna. Sino de la estrella.

Unas zapatillas metálicas componían el conjunto, así como sobre la cómoda descansaba un casco azul grisáceo

-Wow, Twilight- se admiró Rainbow Dash mientras se adentraba con las demás -. Tú…te ves…

-¡Épica!- agregó Pinkie Pie levantando un espada de madera que sacó de... donde sea saca sus cosas.

-No puedo creer que vayas a tener una batalla campal a muerte con Cadance- sinceró Applejack con sus cejas encorvadas, realmente angustiada.

-Voy a evitar una batalla campal a muerte con Cadance- le corrigió Twilight para darse la vuelta y verse al espejo mientras levitaba su casco y se lo colocó entre una mirada que expresaba toda una marea de emociones.

Al mismo tiempo, los reflejos de sus amigas rodearon el suyo.

-Vinimos a…despedirte y…desearte suerte…- dijo Pinkie Pie con un suave ceño entre sus cejas, pero forzando una sonrisa -. Sé que ambas volverán a Ponyville sanas y salvas. Que van a terminar por arreglarse, apoyarse, y todo que termine en "arse"- dio una risita un poco sin ganas -. Y voy hacer una fiesta. ¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta! En celebración que todo resultó bien, cosa que pasará. ¡Ya lo verás!

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida por el optimismo de Pinkie y se movió para darle un abrazo. Sabía que aunque mostraba optimismo, su amiga estaba igual de angustiada por todo lo que estaba pasando en la semana.

-Buena suerte, Twilight- se limitó en decir Rainbow cuando le llegó el turno del abrazo pero que al darlo, éste fue firme y fuerte, expresando todo su apoyo y preocupación a través de él en vez de palabras y la alicornio lo sabía.

-¡Ten cuidado, por favor!- se le quebró la voz a Fluttershy, abrazándola muy fuerte sin poder evitar a empezar a llorar, que ya para esas alturas, el corazón de Twilight estaba acongojado, dándose el lujo de que en cada abrazo, se daba su tiempo sosteniendo a sus amigas entre sus cascos por algunos segundos.

-Regresa- se limitó en decir Applejack para que una vez que se abrazaran, agregar en voz baja, solo para ellas -. No te expongas si las cosas salen mal. Has lo que tengas que hacer, te guste o no.

-Applejack…tú…- se admiró entre el abrazo.

-Equestria no puede perder a ninguna. Pero si las cosas se ponen bien feas… más vale que vuelvas tú. Una impulsiva Cadance declarando muerte por donde vaya no es lo que necesita Equestria, por algo tú has sido la reina.

Twilight rompió el abrazo ante la honestidad de las palabras de la vaquera. Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada, sin decirse nada. Sólo se volvieron abrazar más fuerte.

Esto ya no era la Equestria que recordaba para nada, como lo dijo Fluttershy, ya no se sabe ni qué ni quién creer. Pero Twilight sabía que debía saber y creer en ella misma.

Minutos después, Twilight salía del semideteriorado castillo, viendo a todos sus guardias listos para partir. Al pie del carruaje al que iría, estaba Flash Sentry aguardándola.

-Dejé el mapa y el pergamino con el plan estratégico en el carruaje por si necesita repasarlo- dijo apenas la vio frente a él -. Desconfíe de todo movimiento. Sé que es su familia, pero no la subestime.

Twilight asintió para sonreírse con sinceridad y realmente sintiendo lástima de que no pueda acompañarla puesto que aún se encontraba herido con ciertas quemaduras y no quería exponerlo por más que el corcel insistió.

-Muchas gracias por su servicio, soldado. Sin duda me vendrá bien tenerlo a usted en mi guardia con su determinación y lealtad por Equestria- exclamó y el corcel se llevó un casco en su frente luchando contra el sonrojo del cumplido de la alicornio. -. Además…- agregó manteniendo la sonrisa -…le tengo una muy buena noticia- avisó haciendo que Flash suavizará un ceño -…hay un pony. Se llama Time Turner y tiene cierta fama de inventor. Mandé unas averiguaciones estos últimos días con el corcel y está dispuesto a diseñar una ala metálica para usted que consultado con un médico, existe el 85% de probabilidad que podrá responder a su mando con una intervención quirúrgica, dándole la muy alta posibilidad de volver a volar. Si dice "sí" para intentarlo, su ala metálica empezará a desarrollarse.

-…- quedó completamente mudo sin poder quitarle la mirada encima -. Majestad…- dijo con voz tenue con sus ojos azules suavizados, muriéndose de ganas de abrazarla, pero se mantuvo en su lugar -. Gracias- fue la palabra que salió pero la voz le salió quebrada mientras su mirada se vidriaba entre un alivio y esperanza de que pudiera de nuevo volar, sin poder evitar su rostro mostrara por primera vez, cuánto realmente le había afectado el haber perdido su ala derecha.

-A usted- respondió Twilight contemplando su reacción y sin decir más, abrió sus cascos para él y le dio el abrazo, dejando Flash cerrar sus ojos mientras una rebelde lágrima se le caía a la vez que se le levantaba una sonrisa profundamente agradecido.

Sin más demora, Twilight entró al carruaje y se encaminó a la confrontación.

El viaje duró alrededor de hora y media, tiempo suficiente para que Twilight meditara el conflicto entre el pesado silencio que los envolvía, ya apartándose de cualquier zona poblada, que en cuanto más se acercaban al punto de encuentro, su corazón se iba acelerando. Por más que tenía la frente en alto, emanando todo ese temple seguro y determinado a sus soldados, sentía preocupación y ansiedad, por no saber realmente qué esperar y encontrarse.

-¡Majestad!- anunció un guardia pegaso volando en dirección a su carruaje -. ¡Divisamos un cuerpo en el camino!

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-¿Qué ordena?

"Puede que sea un pony perdido y cayó inconsciente, que obviamente necesitará ayuda o… ¿una trampa? O…" meditaba Twilight con un ceño hasta abrírsele los ojos enormemente. "¡Trixie!" fue lo que repentinamente se le iluminó en la cabeza y salió el carruaje enseguida para volar con una repentina mala sensación que mientras se dirigía hacia delante con otros diez guardias pegaso para respaldarla, Twilight se dejó caer junto al cuerpo con la quijada estirada a más no poder temblándole los cascos al ver un cuerpo semidescompuesto por mantenerse en la intemperie y bajo el sol del desierto pero aún logró reconocerlo.

Y definitivamente, el mundo como lo conocía, cambió.

-¡SHINNING!- desprendió un grito de dolor que le rompió el corazón ante tal espantosa sorpresa mientras desde la distancia, se alzaron una lluvia de cientos de flechas contra su dirección.

...

 **Y aquí otro cap.**

 **Sólo digo...preparárense xD**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	31. Requiém

**Réquiem**

-¡Majestad!- advirtió un guardia tras ver las cientos de flechas dirigirse hacia ellos para que juntos con los otros nueve que habían acompañado a Twilight, levantaran sus escudos y protegerla de la lluvia de flechas que zumbaron cortando el aire al aterrizar a la par que se escuchaba toda un grito de pelea y cascos acelerados como en estampida dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

El resto de guardias solares no esperaron invitación y se movieron para confrontar la batalla que iniciaron los solados imperiales.

-¡No, no! ¡No ataquen! ¡Debo hablar con Cadance primero!- exclamó Twilight entre la hiperventilación de un llanto cortado al tener a simple vista el cuerpo a medio podrir de quien fue su hermano.

Ante las palabras de la reina, los guardias se resistieron para limitarse a evadir las flechas y protegerse, sin atacar a ninguno del batallón contrario que no dejaban de lanzar flechas tras flechas, que los pegasos retenían su velocidad al hacerlas chocar contra sus escudos antes de que cayeran en picada.

Pero repentinamente desde unos cinco metros en el aire, aparecieron entre un destello guardias imperiales teletransportados más que seguros por Candace, aterrizando ágilmente entre una de las formaciones de guardias solares y sin espera se mezclaron para empezar a disparar de cerca flechas, lanzas y golpes. En cuestión de medio minuto, ya el Imperio de cristal les robaba ventaja por la resistencia de los de Equestria.

Twilight al ver que ya se desató la confrontación sin que su intención de hablar pacíficamente con Cadance se cumpliera, a regañadientes dio la orden para que empiecen a pelear también y enseguida los soldados terrestres se armaban con sus lanzas y violentas patadas, y los pegasos iban en picada para derribarlos y confrontarlos, armados. Mientras se desataba esa pelea, Twilight no perdió tiempo y tomó vuelo con un campo de fuerza envolviéndola para protegerse de las flechas y lanzas que iban dirigidos también hacia ella, buscando a Cadance para llegar a un acuerdo y terminar con esta pelea antes de que alguien resulte muerto.

Muerto como…su hermano.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la imagen grabada que tenía del cuerpo descompuesto de su único hermano, tener que dejarlo atrás, vidriándole los ojos en un horrible dolor. ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estaba muerto? ¡Se escribían cartas y él decía estar estable! Pero entonces recordó de súbito que no le había contestado la última carta, la que le envió ayer. ¿Acaso…le mintió? ¿O acaso…Cadance…?

-No…no…- jadeó ante la idea de que… ¿Cadance lo mató y lo dejó ahí de anzuelo? -. ¡NO!- se gritó cerrando con fuerza los ojos resistiéndose a llorar, una lucha difícil.

Cuando una repentina poderosa fuerza azotó contra su escudo mágico, rompiéndoselo en el acto y la obligara a ser lanzada hacia a un lado que sin que le den tiempo a ver de dónde salió ese ataque cuando le llegó otro rayo que aunque cargaba armadura, aun así pudo sentir la fuerza del impacto, abollándoselo.

Twilight buscó incorporarse enseguida para dejar expandir los ojos al ver a Cadance de armadura plateada, que se avecinaba a velocidad sobre ella con sus patas delanteras extendidas a la vez que iluminaba su cuerno para descargar otro rayo más pero Twilight iluminó su cuerno para resplandecer el cuerpo de Cadance y girándose sobre su mismo eje, tuvo la fuerza para sostenerla y aventarla contra el suelo mientras gritaba volando en picada hacia ella:

-¡NO QUIERO PELEAR, VINE A HABLAR!- bramó para que una vez Cadance cayera de lomo al suelo, Twilight se pusiera sobre ella con sus cascos sobre sus patas delanteras y usando un hechizo de inmovilización para retenerla y conseguir que la escuchara, mientras su cuñada forcejeaba inútilmente, molesta, con sus ojos cerrados -. ¡Cadance esto es una locura! ¡Te perdono! ¡Te perdono que hayas atacado Ponyville, que me retaras a una batalla campal y hasta desearme la muerte! ¡Sólo déjate ayudar! ¡Hablemos! ¡Somos familia!

-¡Ya no más!- contestó apretando los párpados e iluminó con fuerza su cuerno para quebrar su hechizo de inmovilización creando una onda expansiva que aventó a Twilight y la hizo caer abruptamente al suelo mientras se deslizaba varios metros entre la tierra rocosa a la vez que le caían un rayo tras otro y ella los evadía lanzando los suyos propios hasta que Cadance cortó distancia para empujarle contra el suelo -. ¡¿Lo viste, eh?! ¡Quería que lo vieras! ¡Porque mi esposo está muerto, POR TU CULPA!- vociferó furiosa dándole la cara abriendo enormemente sus ojos, dejando a Twilight abrir los suyos en consternación al vérselos, así como darse cuenta del color de su magia mientras esta seguía hablando. -. ¡Tuve que ver a mi esposo agonizar cuatro días por tu imprudencia!- rugió -. ¡Perdí a mis tías, a mi bebé, a mi esposo, cientos de súbditos Y TÚ DEFIENDES A SUS ASESINOS! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE TÚ SIGAS EN EL PODER DE EQUESTRIA SI DEFIENDES LA VIDA DE ASESINOS! ¡NO QUIERO SALVARLOS, LOS QUIERO MUERTOS, COMO A TI!

-Ca….Cadance….- llamó titubeante ante su amargo y violento tono de voz -.¿Por qué tus ojos están...rojos?- preguntó para ver una mueca sombría dibujarse en la Emperatriz entre su mirada rojiza que se inyectaba y reflejaba su misantropía.

-Te dije que tú encontrabas tus medios, y yo los míos…- le recordó mientras un reflejo pasaron por esos ojos rojos como la sangre -…reina…- agregó con malicia para que Twilight asomara un poco la cabeza a la altura de su cuello y ver el borde que reconocía del Amuleto del Alicornio debajo de su armadura.

Aspiró de sorpresa mientras iluminaba su cuerno y se teletransportó para aparecerse elevada a pocos metros en el aire.

-¡¿Tú secuestraste a Trixie?!- gritó consternada -. ¡¿En qué…?! ¡¿Cómo…?!- balbuceó sin entender para sacudir la cabeza y concentrarse -. ¡¿Qué hiciste con Trixie?! ¡Debes quitarte el amuleto antes de que te consuma!

-¡A ti te voy a dejar consumida en nada!- gritó para que su cuerno se ilumine de rojo y cabeceando, hizo que una hilera de magia creciera como si fuese una resplandeciente cuerda roja que llegaba a unos diez metros de largo y que empezó a mover para usarlo de látigo contra Twilight. -. ¡Esta noche Equestria tendrá una verdadera reina que los defenderá así deba ensuciarme los cascos de tu sangre y la de cualquiera!- exclamó con dureza mientras movía su cabeza para que el látigo le aterrizara a Twilight, quien empezó a evadirlo entre su vuelo tratando de pensar al mismo tiempo, ocurriéndosele teletransportarse una vez más y se apareció tras de Cadance para sorprenderla, pero el giro del látigo llegó hacia atrás y la alcanzó.

Twilight recibió el ardiente golpe que la tumbó al suelo y le fue lastimando una ala, pero no lo suficiente como para que la dejara incapacitada para volar aunque ahora se encontraba herida le disminuiría velocidad. La reina cayó al suelo, el cual empezó a reventarse ante la aparición de esferas de un rojo transparente que empezaron a surgir en diferentes diámetros a su alrededor para provocar detonaciones en noción de atinarle a Twilight, parecidos a las minas explosivas enterradas en el suelo. La alicornio lavanda revoloteaba cerca del suelo motivando su ala herida a levantarse más alto mientras evadía las esferas explosivas y a la vez hablaba:

-¡Cadance, tienes que detenerte! ¡Basta! ¡No estás pensando con sensatez! ¡Soy la hermana de tu esposo, él no querría esto!

-¡TE DIRÉ LO QUE QUERÍA!- reclamó sin parar sus esferas-. ¡ÉL QUERÍA VIVIR! ¡QUEDARSE CONMIGO PERO MURIÓ!- vociferó rabiosa engrandeciendo más las detonaciones que uno llegó a explotar bajo de Twilight y la aventó a un lado hacia arriba y aunque la lastimó, eso mismo le dio el impulso para que sus alas se coordinaran y la mantuvo en el aire.

-¡Comparto tu dolor, Cadance! ¡Él era mi hermano mejor amigo para siempre!- exclamó con un fuerte nudo en la garganta -. ¡Yo también entiendo el dolor de su pérdida! ¡Por favor, hablemos!

-¡QUE NO!- bramó con el fúlgido brillo rojo de sus ojos rabiosos dirigiéndose a ella pero Twilight la encerró en una esfera de su magia para reventarlo y hacer que Cadance apareciera encerrada dentro de un enorme cristal que cayó pesadamente al suelo hasta romperlo un poco con grietas.

-¡No voy a atacarte!- exclamó con decisión volando hasta donde encerró a Cadance, que quedó petrificada entre el enorme bloque de cristal pero mantenía esos ojos rojos expandidos y rabiosos entre la marca de su ceño y quijada endurecida -. ¡Ni lastimarte ni mucho menos matarte!- aclaró una vez frente a ella con suave ceño entre la expresión preocupada hacia su cuñada -. Cadance, reacciona. Te juro que vamos a superar esto juntas- agregó con voz más fina entre el suave vidriar de sus ojos mientras colocaba un casco sobre el cristal pese que Cadance mantenía congelada esa expresión de odio -. Te necesito. Equestria nos necesita. No estás sola. Aun tienes familia. Me tienes a mí. Mis padres te estiman mucho y ni hablar de mis amigas que también son las tuyas. Hablemos como solíamos hacerlo. Tu corazón debe recuperar la calidez que esa fría neblina lo ha cegado.

Twilight la miró esperanzada pero Cadance sólo pareció apretar con fuerza los dientes e iluminó potentemente su cuerno que cegó la vista de Twilight obligándola a retroceder mientras el cristal en el que estaba presa se reventaba entre grandes trozos , haciendo que Twilight se cubriera con un rápido escudo para impedir que le aterrizara los cristales pero cargando más energía para que sea mucho más resistente que el anterior mientras recibía un nuevo ataque de Cadance que entre gruñidos se descargaba sobre su domo, forzando Twilight en mantener el hechizo contra su ataque.

Ahora Cadance le doblaba de magia que ella, usando la magia de alicornio de Shadow, que no sabía si esa alma estaba allí o solo la magia, pero igual se veía en desventaja. Debía convencerla en quitarse el Amuleto tal como lo hizo con Trixie en el pasado.

Twilight gesticulaba del esfuerzo que hacía para que no le rompiera el domo tan fácilmente como el anterior, pero con el riesgo de cansar su cuerpo.

-¡Está bien, Cadance! ¡Yo me rindo! ¡Tú ganas!- exclamó Twilight dentro del domo -. ¡Tú eres la reina!- avisó para que los ataques se detengan y viera la enseriada mirada de su cuñada -. Te daré mi corona, mi trono, mi título- decía lo más seria y convincente posible mirando esa expresión atenta de su rostro duro -. Te lo daré, tendrás toda la autoridad, decidirás todo lo que quieras, a cambio de que me des el Amuleto del Alicornio.

Cadance no se inmutó, manteniendo esos rojos fríos sobre ella con el rostro endurecido, escuchándose solo los sonidos y gritos de pelea de metros más atrás de sus soldados, de la orden de los Imperiales a no hacer intervenir a los Solares a la pelea de ambas. Twilight respiraba un poco ansiosa para ver cómo la alicornio concentraba el ceño y su cuerno empezaba a iluminarse fuertemente de rojo, acumulándose de magia mientras empezaba a centellar alrededor de su cuerno delgadas descargas de energía rojas, hasta llegando su luz cegar a Twilight, quien rompió su domo e iluminó su cuerno lanzando enseguida un fuerte rayo en dirección al cuerno de Cadance para impedir lo que deducía que trataba de hacer pero éste ni cosquilla le hizo, haciendo enojar más a Cadance y las centellas se descargaran con mayor potencia concentrando las dos magias.

-¡CADANCE NO!- bramó Twilight para no verse otra opción que concentrar su domo protector mientras se alejaba volando hacia arriba pero a la vez, Cadance descargó toda la magia acumulada en una peligrosa potente onda expansiva que resonó hasta temblar la tierra, no solo arremetiendo contra Twilight, sino que llegó hasta donde estaban luchando los soldados, mientras un grito de ira brotaba del cuerpo de Cadance y todos los ponies presentes fueron azotados ante esa descarga masiva de ambas poderosas magias acumuladas.

Y ahora sí, se hizo el silencio, sólo escuchándose la violenta respiración de Cadance entre su desfigurado rostro de ira, agotada por el esfuerzo del hechizo, para levantar la cabeza y gritar:

-¡¿Qué tan ilusa crees que soy?!- rugió furiosa para elevarse varios metros hacia arriba con la punta de su cuerno iluminado ante la reciente llegada de la noche, para así encontrar dónde estaba Twilight, observando desde esa altura y dándole poca importancia, los soldados muertos y gravemente heridos, tanto de la guardia Solar como la Imperial, que más por la pelea, fue por la onda expansiva lanzada.

La alicornio empezó a volar de prisa, buscando dónde estaba el cuerpo de Twilight, vivo o muerto, debía encontrarlo, sobrevolando la extensión de terreno hasta al fin divisar su silueta a pocos metros y llegó en picada hasta ella, encontrándose con su cuerpo azotado en el suelo, rígido e inconsciente. Cadance contempló el cuerpo casi fascinada, expandiéndosele una sonrisa de saborear la victoria que tenía ganada e iluminó su cuerno para darle el último golpe fatal cuando…

-¡Aaaghhh!- jadeó Cadance cuando sintió una repentina punzada de dolor en una ala, dándose cuenta que una lanza había atravesado su ala.

Lanzó un gruñido de dolor para iluminar la lanza con su magia y de un solo movimiento quitársela, lanzando un quejido entre la mezcla de dolor y furia mientras salpicaba el piso de su sangre, para ahora sentir algo enterrarse en su lomo, uno y dos, que cuando volteó disparó contra las otras dos cuchillas que se dirigían a ella, pero sin encontrarse con quien las lanzó.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Ataca de frente, no te ocultes!- exigió intentando volar pero su ala mala le falló que empezaba a teñir todas sus plumas rosas a rojas de sangre llegando a gotear al suelo y la ala quedara colgando sin poder recogerla, cuando algo la atacó a un lado del cuerpo, lanzándola metros prudentes del cuerpo de Twilight para de inmediato escuchar una explosión sobre su cabeza que antes de que se diera cuenta, una onda expansiva morada se precipitaba sobre ella, tumbándola y dejarla azotada contra el suelo al que desquebrajó y formó un hoyo por el impacto del ataque.

Todos los ataques que había recibido llegaban sin descanso que ni bien terminaba uno, empezaba otro y ante la poderosa onda expansiva que descargó, su cuerpo se había desgastado.

-¡Las cosas se pusieron bien feas!- escuchó decir cuando varios rayos se disparaban sobre ella, llegando a atinarle a su cuerpo, una tras otro tras otro, llegándole a aterrizar un rayo en un ojo, haciéndola dar un alarido más alto de dolor. -. ¡Y debo hacer lo que tenga que hacer me guste o no!- concluyó la voz, que era de Twilight, y el cuerpo de Cadance se iluminó y fue azotada y lanzada al menos cincuenta metros del campo entre las rocas, rodando entre golpe y golpe hasta quedarse rígida ante un nuevo hechizo de petrificación.

Cadance tenía una ala con un agujero del que no paraba de sangrar, dejando rastros de su sangre donde se había revolcado. Tenía dos puñaladas en el lomo por cuchillas de diez centímetros. Recibió el impacto de una onda expansiva, rayos de energía en su cuerpo y fue lanzada con un violento rodar contra las rocas del suelo. Aún consciente pero asimilando apenas el desprevenido ataque, Cadance no entendía cómo podría ser Twilight cuando vio su propio cuerpo tumbado inconsciente.

Entonces su respuesta fue dada cuando frente suyo, Twilight se dejó ver al deshacer el hechizo de invisibilidad que usó pese que se necesita de mucha energía para hacerlo pero se vio obligada a usar, por lo que se mostraba muy agotada porque además de usar ese hechizo, usó varios para atacarla, pero entre ellos, uno que aprendió en su noche en vela con el pony que jamás creyó enamorarse.

Twilight se presentó ante la malherida Cadance en su forma mágica. Había usado el hechizo de transportación de magia de Moon White para prepararse unos minutos mientras Cadance se distraía buscando su cuerpo, al que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no los vea iluminado.

¿Cadance había usado de anzuelo el cuerpo de su hermano? Pues ella usó el suyo.

Cadance dejó abrir sus ojos entre un fuerte ceño viendo el estado en magia de su cuñada, siendo este morado y sin parar de destellar, como era su aura mágica al usar hechizos.

-Creí que no ibas a atacar…- farfulló Cadance arrastrando la voz de manera forzada ante el hechizo en el que estaba, sosteniendo su mirada roja de un solo ojo, a una enseriada y determinada Twilight.

-Atacaste un pueblo inocente. Asesinaste a mis soldados. Incluyendo a los tuyos- le encaró con profunda seriedad -. El que hayas perdido a los ponies que amabas, no justifica el derramamiento de sangre inocente, de nuestros súbditos- le profundizó la mirada para sentenciar severa: -. Si te dejo gobernar algo a partir de ahora solo habrá sangre. No eres digna de ser Princesa de Equestria. Mucho menos Emperatriz de un Imperio en que predomina el amor y la esperanza.

-Entonces hazlo. Vamos. Mátame- retó entre su voz tiesa.

-Ya te lo dije, Cadance. No voy a matarte- recordó para vidriarse su mirada -. Ahora entiendo tanto a la Princesa Celestia…- agregó con voz fina -…su dolor, su compromiso, su preocupación…sus decisiones…- suspiró para cerrar los ojos e iluminar aun más su cuerno. Cadance expandió los ojos.

-¿Qué…qué vas a hacer…?- decía pero Twilight no contestó.

"La Princesa Celestia no se llevó todos los secretos a la tumba..." pensó la reina sin detener sus intenciones.

Fue entonces que Cadance sintió algo brillante dentro de su ser y se desprendía, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba fúlgido a la vez que empezaba a encogerse y asimismo, a perder la sensibilidad de su cuerno.

Cadance abrió completamente los ojos en horror para hacer puño el rostro y antes de que Twilight continuara su intervención, Cadance pese el dolor que le causó concentrar su energía para iluminar su cuerno, ella con un grito rompió abruptamente el hechizo que la retenía como interrumpió las intenciones de Twilight para jadeante, Cadance volviera invocar ese látigo rojo y azotó la silueta mágica de Twilight.

-¡ME IBAS A DESPOJAR DE MI MAGIA ALICORNIO!-rugió sintiendo una descomunal furia que despertó resistencia en su cuerpo con ambas magias alicornios en su poder despertadas de golpe.

Twilight para esas alturas había usado demasiado energía, más aun ante el esfuerzo de despojarla de la magia alicornio que obligaría a Cadance a recuperar su cuerpo de pegaso, pudiendo sobrevivir sin magia sin problema, y se encontraba ciertamente agotada, por lo que le costó evadir con éxito el látigo en esta ocasión y sintió las azotadas en su estado en magia pero al ser conciencia, podía darse idea del dolor que sentía por los azotes, siendo ella tangible.

Debía regresar a su cuerpo ahora antes de que su hechizo se deshaga y toda la magia que salió se desvaneciera y la dejara sin casi nada de magia su cuerpo, por lo que entre látigo y látigo, se teletransportó a un lado de su cuerpo para enseguida dejar cerrar los ojos y se empiece a deshacer viajando directo a su cuerno mientras Cadance, se teletransportó sospechando que habría ido por su cuerpo, aprovechando que Twilight recién volvía en sí en su cuerpo ciertamente tonteada, Cadance la envolvió entera con su látigo para oprimirla descomunalmente.

Twilight sintió como la articulación de su sangre se veía obstruida al empezar sus cascos a arderles de la sangre acumulada sin poder avanzar, llegando su intención de cortarle el aire, pero mientras la apretaba, Candace dejó descargar rayos de energía que al final hizo a Twilight lanzara quejidos y gritos de dolor, centellando a su alrededor chispas de toda la descarga mientras su rostro se ponía morado, sólo para que Cadance empezara a estrellar su cuerpo de un extremo del suelo al otro, haciendola aterrizar con un sonido seco del impacto sin parar de asfixiarla y descargar energía.

El dolor…era terriblemente indescriptible.

De los ojos violetas de Twilight salían involuntariamente lágrimas mientras su cuerpo hacía espasmos entre la descarga de energía de las dos magias alicornios. El aire desapareció para ella y sus pulmones se contraían con fuerza. Abría la boca, las aletas de su nariz pero no podía hacer entrar el aire, y el hecho de que no dejaba de recibir esos violentos aterrizajes contra el suelo no le hacía mucho más fácil, que llegado un punto, hasta su casco metálico salió disparado de su cabeza, dejándola vulnerable.

Hasta que sintió era elevada varios metros del suelo, reteniéndola ahí, apretándola más con esa rojiza cuerda descargando energía.

Ya sus ojos empezaron a dar vueltas por cuenta propia y cuando pararon en Cadance, estuvo más espantada: la Emperatriz tenía los ojos desorbitados, teniendo el derecho bizco por el rayo que le cayó, la nariz bien abierta y con su estremecedora sonrisa en los labios, realmente disfrutando el cómo forzaba la suma de las magias alicornios que tenía. Pero la imagen cada vez se volvía borrosa y venía la calma.

De repente empezó a perder la sensibilidad de su cuerpo pero podía percibir que aún luchaba por zafarse de los cascos de su familia, quien ahora la estaba matando. Trataba iluminar su cuerno pero el estado deteriorado de su cuerpo se lo impedía.

¿Esto era todo? ¿Acaso de verdad iba a morir? No quería pensar eso. No quería morir. No podía creer que de verdad estaba muriendo, así nada más. Nunca se lo imaginó así, no se sentía lista, no quería morir, no quería dejar a Equestria en cascos de esta Cadance, dejar a sus súbditos expuestos al misterio sin resolver de los entes atacándolos. Tenía mucho qué hacer. Mucho por quiénes luchar.

Pero a veces, simplemente, tu lucha termina antes de empezarla.

 _Crack._

Fue lo que sonó.

Un crujido cuando todo se oscureció para ella y dejó de sentir dolor a la par que parecía abandonar su cuerpo, cayendo de golpe al suelo una vez más pero ya definitivamente, sintiendo por última vez su pecho ardiente de sus pulmones secos, de seguro contraídos y arrugados como una pasa ante su falta de aire, siendo su último pensamiento un enorme lamento de haber fallado a cada humano y pony.

Entre la tierra del suelo rocoso, quedó el cuerpo de Twilight abandonado a pocos metros…del cuerpo de Cadance.

La alicornio rosa estaba también aplastada al suelo con sus ojos abiertos y su cabeza virada hacia atrás, en una violenta ruptura de su cuello, provocando que muera de manera súbita.

Una cerca de la otra, envueltas en la cortina oscura de la temprana noche, con otros cuerpos de los soldados tirados en el suelo.

Frente a ellas, estaba la helada presencia del unicornio blanco de melena negra y ojos grises, con su pasiva expresividad en la dureza de sus facciones de su rostro, contemplando el cuadro de muerte de ambas, ladeando un poco la cabeza, concentrando la mirada, en un intento de darse la idea del cuello virado a 180 grados que le hizo girar a Cadance. Parpadeó lento e irguió la cabeza para acercarse al cuerpo de Cadance y quitarle el Amuleto del Alicornio. Ahora muerta, no había alma que forzar.

"Lo que se presta, se devuelve" pensó para pasear una tiesa mirada a los cuerpos, satisfecho con que la paciencia apremia, para sentir el paseo de una lágrima por su mejilla. Endureció la barbilla con ese parpadeo lento.

-Esta lágrima…no es mía- suspiró cerrando los ojos asimilando la explosiva presencia de dolor que estaba sintiendo en un recóndito espacio de su interior.

Entonces todo ocurrió rápido.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- fue el desgarrador grito violento que salió cuando del cuerpo del unicornio, una exacta copia de éste salió disparada de él, que si no hubiese sido por el cordón luminoso que lo ataba a él en su pecho, hubiera caído una larga distancia. Pero este cuerpo era cubierto entre un resplandor fúlgido blanco -. ¡Twilight, Twilight!- reclamó esa apariencia espectral de Moon White con desespero entre su ansiosa hiperventilación y ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, intentando llegar hasta ella, pero por más que intentaba avanzar, no podía, logrando sólo caer y tropezarse, ligado en ese cordón de su pecho al otro que simplemente contemplaba la desesperación de esa parcialidad de su alma -. ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos! ¡No…no...! ¡Twilight!- continuaba suplicando, inconsciente de los brotes de las incontrolables lágrimas que caían sobre todo su rostro, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre con desesperación ya arrastrándose bocabajo del suelo, estirando sus cascos hacia ella sin poder siquiera abrazar su cuerpo -.¡Lo siento! ¡Twilight…! ¡Perdóname! ¡No sabía! ¡Te juro, TE LO JURO! ¡TE JURO que no sabía que…QUE ERA COMO SUNSET!- vociferaba jadeante hundido en el llanto, viendo con un descomunal dolor concentrado en la sensibilidad de su alma, el cuerpo inmóvil de la yegua que le robó el corazón, cuando empezó a escuchar una voz, en un tono aplomado.

Cuando todo su alrededor se empezó a tragar en una oscuridad mientras escuchaba palabras como si estos fuesen versos.

" _Siempre estuve cerca de ti_

 _Pero no me veías._

 _Ni sentirme._

 _Pero yo a ti sí._

Moon White se mantuvo en su posición contra el suelo, sin poder apartar su mirada de Twilight, como si en cualquier momento se iba a empezar mover, cosa que no pasaría, a la vez que la oscuridad empezaba a absorber todo el paisaje.

" _¿Puedes sentirme?_

 _Ahora lo haces._

 _Porque estoy cerca, más cerca._

 _Pero siempre estuve muy cerca antes._

 _En cada dolor que oprimías a tu condenada alma y sólo eres eso"_

Moon White concentró un ceño rabioso entre sus lágrimas mientras se ponía en pie.

-¡Soy más que dolor!- replicó él, sólo para sentir que una descomunal fuerza lo azotaba de regreso al suelo y lo agarraban de la melena para que levantara la cabeza y ver su propio casco de su cuerpo maquinado por alguien más, que señalaba hacia Twilight.

" _¿Te duele esto?_

 _¿Te quema esto?_

 _¡Estás acostumbrado a esto!_

 _¡A mí no me vas a engañar!_

 _Tú sabes lo que es perder._

 _Lo que es dolor._

 _Cuando lo has perdido todo",_ decía e inevitable Moon White sintió una oleada de ardor que le recorría su ser, recordando la traición de Sunset, su buena infancia contaminada por su farsa, los parientes que nunca lo quiso, sus años enfermo, la muerte de su padre, la ausencia de su madre en la adolescencia por su luto, el pesado dolor que cargaba y que le carcomió buena parte de su…alma. Expandió sus ojos.

" _¿Te asusta la oscuridad?_

 _¡Siempre has estado hecha de ella!_

 _Ahora que esa yegua se ha ido_

 _Todo lo que te queda_

 _Es el fantasma del dolor"._

El haber perdido su trabajo. Su magia. Haber perdido a Twilight…verla inerte…

" _En lo profundo de mi mente_

 _Escucho las cadenas_

 _Del prisionero espectral._

 _Que está cayendo._

 _Abajo, más abajo._

 _Ahora el lado oscuro y abandonado de nuestra alma, eres tú a menos…"_ decía para tomar el extremo del cordón luminoso de su pecho y así empezar a alar a Moon White quien rompió su ensimismamiento mientras inevitable era atraído hacia él. _"…a menos que de una vez aceptes del todo de lo que está hecha tu alma"._

El dolor. El dolor que había tenido que pasar toda su vida se mezcló en una insoportable masa ardiente que se expandía recorriendo su alma. Era cierto. Lo había perdido todo. No le quedaba nada. Tuvo que pasar por tanto dolor para llegar a este punto de su vida. Siempre tuvo que sufrir, sea física o emocionalmente, sin inmutarse el cómo era acercado de vuelta a su cuerpo y cada vez la oscuridad era más pesada hasta cubrir enteramente el paisaje en un vacío oscuro, que con cada acercamiento, sentía un cambio en su alma.

El cómo se concentraba todo el dolor y la pena que no le llevó a ningún lado, dejándolo cansado de que al más mínimo destello de felicidad, se le sea arrebatada. Por su parte, los ojos grises que expresaban su otra mitad en control a su cuerpo, con esa profunda frialdad concentrada en él, se expresaba satisfecho que tendría la absoluta complementación de su esencia.

Pero Moon White al recordar esos destellos de felicidad, se le cruzó a su mente los momentos en familia que pasó con sus padres. Los pocos pero buenos amigos que le hacían robar una sonrisa, recordando la lealtad de Minuette de estar al pie de él frente a las buenas como las malas. El arrepentimiento de al menos de un pariente, de su abuelo. La emoción y vida que le daba su alma descubrir en sus investigaciones, crear sus propios hechizos, la alegre carisma de sus estudiantes cuando lograban ejecutar un hechizo que tanto les costaba y por supuesto, la luz que crecía dentro de su centro cuando aquella alicornio lavanda lo miraba, le hablaba y le sonreía.

-No… ¡No, no, no!- se negó volviendo en sí, rompiendo la persuasión del otro y tomó enseguida su extremo del cordón que estaba en su pecho, empezando a forcejear estirando hacia sí y su cuerpo mostró cierta expresión de sorpresa ante el despertar de la otra mitad -. ¡No sólo soy dolor! ¡Sufrí mucho pero no solo soy dolor!- lo encaró con entrecortadas imágenes de los diferentes ponies y escenas que le hicieron y él hizo feliz, halando su cordón tratando de impedir que siga avanzando hasta él entre su expresión decretada aun con sus ojos vidriosos -. ¡Aunque ella ya no esté! ¡No me perderé en el dolor! ¡En ti! ¡Dije, pensé y actué cegado por el dolor antes, sí! ¡Pero no soy malo! ¡No soy oscuro! ¡No soy dolor! ¡NO SOY TÚ!- concluyó con absoluta seguridad con su semblante expresando total determinación mientras se les desbordada aun las lágrimas entre la agitación de su respiración, afectado por la idea de haber perdido a Twilight.

-Lo siento...pero mientras vivas, serás dolor- lo corrigió sin perder su tranquilo semblante, escuchando un ansioso lamento entre la hiperventilación. -. Pero veas como te veas, sientas lo que sientas…-decía para terminar de "jugar" y de un solo jalón, el cordón se tensó con fuerza y lo forzó para que llegue hasta él aun entre su forcejeo y lucha para que Moon White se encontrara con horror con sus ojos que no tenían ni iris ni pupilas, sólo dos orbes de una lisa y fría negritud como la oscuridad que los rodeaba y reflejantes en el que podía ver su propio perplejo reflejo en ellos. -…el que le hayas dado una segunda vida a mi alma, no te hace ajeno a lo fue en su vida pasada- continuó diciendo -. Tú sigues siendo yo. O más bien, yo soy el portador original.

Y tal como salió, una fuerza mayor lo succionó de vuelta al cuerpo, haciendo que toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba se desintegrara al momento.

\- Sí que es terco…- exclamó él para abrir los ojos, recuperando su color gris, mirándose de vuelta al campo de batalla -. Al menos lo intenté. Supongo- restó importancia y se daba la vuelta con el cuerno iluminado, mientras atrás suyo, uno de los cuerpos era arrastrado tras él.

…

El manto nocturno estrellado cubrían las cabezas de una pareja que caminaban por una cuadra, en un tranquilo silencio. Whooves tenía su mano enredada con la de Derpy, quien llevaba un bolso mediano que cruzaba su pecho. Tenía sus finas cejas rubias curvadas entre un suave ceño, mostrándose con aire triste. El joven sin decir nada ni detener su andar levantó la mano que la tenía agarrada y se la besó, haciendo que su novia le diera cara y dejara salir una pequeña sonrisa para apoyarse en su brazo y seguir caminando.

Todas las amigas que ella conocía estaban desaparecidas y eso la había tenido deprimida todos estos días; ni hablar de la culpa que sintió al no quedarse en el gimnasio de la escuela cuando Lyra y Bonbon estaban allí bajo la mirada gélida de Sunset. Sentía que las había traicionado, dado la espalda, en realidad, llegó un punto que le echó la culpa a Turner porque fue él quien la haló para irse y no quería verlo.

Pasó tres días ignorándolo mientras él iba constante a su casa a tratar de hacerla entender del dilema que se encontraban en ese momento pero ella sólo reprochaba y lo botaba del otro lado de la puerta. No fue hasta que el cuarto día, él ya no fue a verla para darle espacio, sólo para que Derpy se aparezca en su casa y le reclamara que por qué la había abandonado.

"¡¿Qué quieres de mí, mujer?!" provocaba decirle realmente confundido pues si iba a verla está mal, y si no, ¡También! pero sólo se limitó parpadearle y proponerle ir a la cocina a preparar muffins juntos mientras hablaban con sinceridad. Su tierno rostro enfadado se sonrojó un poco, sólo para fruncir el ceño más molesta por arrinconarla con tal tentadora propuesta que no resistió y así entre lágrimas y lamentos e ideas de "que si…" mientras mezclaban los ingredientes de su postre preferido, se reconciliaron.

Ambos divisaron metros más adelante a un grupo de chicos que ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro que también los vieron y les hicieron de la mano. Entre ellos vieron a Flash Sentry, Thunderlane, Cheese Sandwich, Caramel, Soarin, Brawley Beats y Ringo.

-Hola, sólo ustedes faltaban- saludó Soarin apenas la pareja llegaron a ellos, que estaban frente de lo que quedaba de la escuela.

-¿Sólo…nosotros?- preguntó Derpy mirando al puñado de personas. -. Pe-pero…creí que dijeron que éramos como treinta.

-Prefirieron no… "involucrarse" en el asunto- contestó Flash con resentimiento. -. Pero que aun así "tienen nuestro apoyo".

-Y otros salieron con la excusa que vinieron al homenaje de ayer que hizo las familias- agregó Thunderlane, pues este homenaje era sólo para las desaparecidas entre amigos pues Thunderlane recién salió el domingo del hospital y el sábado fue realmente el aniversario de una semana.

-Oh…-lamentó Derpy cabizbaja para sentir sus hombros rodeados por el brazo de su novio.

-No importa la cantidad, sino la calidad de amigos- la trató de animar con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Ahí es donde se pone a prueba la verdadera amistad- pensó Soarin.

-Sí pero me parece raro- pensó Cheese -. Confirmaron hace días y de un momento acá, fueron echándose para atrás.

-Están asustados- dijo Caramel.

-Tú estás asustado- le dijo Ringo de manera antipática levantándole una ceja para que el castaño lo viera con un ceño. Flash, Soarin, Thunderlane y Cheese también lo miraron con cara de "¡Sólo está bien si nosotros decimos eso!".

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estoy nervioso que es muy diferente!- se trató de defender Caramel. -. Además me sigue sorprendido que estés aquí si fuiste uno de los que habló en contra de ellas.

-Así como Brawley, yo estoy aquí por Mistery y Cherry. Por nadie más- se aclaró con seriedad. -. Nadie me saca la idea que sus "amiguitas" les hicieron algo a nuestras amigas.

-Ringo…- le llamó la atención Brawley suavizándole un ceño.

-No te hagas que también piensas lo mismo- reclamó defensivo para pasear la mirada al resto -. Muchos creen eso, que ellas contagian su magia para el próximo ataque.

-Les dije que si venían cero comentarios si es en plan de hablar mal de otras- les recordó Flash ciertamente enojado.

-No hablo mal, ¡hablo los hechos!- se defendió Ringo. -. De que Lyra, Mistery, Cherry, Bonbon y Carrot fueron manipuladas por ellas y desaparecieron con ellas en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Eso es una tontería!- exclamó Thunderlane. -. ¡Ellas no son las villanas!

-¿Ah, sí?- tentó Ringo -. ¿Y por qué usas mangas largas? ¿Para cubrir la prueba de que casi te mata tu propia novia?

-¡No la metas!- se impacientó Thunderlane sabiendo que se refería a Applejack y se hizo hacia adelante defensivo y lo mismo hizo Ringo.

-¡Pero bueno, ya, basta!- intervino Brawley poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-Lindo espíritu de amistad que tenemos aquí, ¿no?- ironizó Soarin mientras el baterista terminaba de separar a Thunderlane y Ringo que se mantenían una mirada endurecida.

-No la vuelvas a meter- advirtió Thunderlane serio.

-Sí, ajá- contestó el tecladista airadamente y desvió la mirada.

-Vayamos a encender las velas de una vez- apresuró Flash.

-¡Claro!- asintió Derpy para abrir su bolso y sacar las velas que ella se ofreció en traer para todos.

Los jóvenes entonces empezaron a caminar por la enorme entrada de césped de la escuela, la cual al parecer no había tenido su mantenimiento y se encontraba áspero. Se estaban por acercar al monumento del caballo, todos sintiendo una especial atención sobre él sabiendo que allí era donde se abría el portal a esa otra dimensión que cambió para siempre sus vidas.

Era precisamente en su base, donde querían dejar las velas encendidas mientras hacían minutos de silencio para pensar y hasta decir una que otra palabra de esperanza donde quiera que estuvieran ellas, estarían bien.

Pero las cosas no saldrían como las habrían planeado, puesto que una vez que se asomaron en el frente del monumento, cada uno reaccionó diferentes expresiones de pánico cuando sus ojos quedaron pelados viendo un cuerpo pálido aplastado al césped.

-¡TWILIGHT!- corearon algunos, entre ellos Flash Sentry que aventó la vela para acercarse al pálido cuerpo de la joven mientras Derpy daba un gritito sintiendo enseguida arder sus ojos refugiándose en los brazos de un mismo consternado Whooves.

-Está muy fría, no...no respira…- decía entrecortadamente Flash que tocaba los brazos de Twilight a la par que acercaba medio rostro cerca de su nariz sin sentir el aire salir y cuando tomó su muñeca para sentirle el pulso -…no siento sus latidos…- farfulló palideciéndose del susto.

-¡Está muerta!- fue Caramel el que gritó, haciendo que Derpy apretara más el rostro contra el pecho de su novio y empezara ya a llorar presa del miedo y nervios, mientras el resto aspiraran palidecidos intercambiándose miradas de pánico hiperventilando del susto ante el cuerpo impávido e inexpresivo echado al suelo.

-¡¿Twilight está muerta?!

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué se jodió todo?!

-¡¿Nos jodimos todos?!

-¡Si la mataron a ella, fácil nos matarán a todos!

-¡Cálmense, llamen a la ambulancia y Brawly ven aquí conmigo AHORA!- exclamó Flash para tomar el borde de la blusa turquesa de Twilight y arrancársela entre fuertes jalones ante su desesperación por darle los primeros auxilios, viendo la palidez que estaba la piel y frialdad de su cuerpo, además de moretones de golpes. -. No, no, Twilight, no te nos puedes morir- dijo con cierta desesperación mientras Brawley quien despertó del shock para inmediato estar con él. -. Vamos, ambos sabemos RCP. Dale respiración de boca a boca mientras le hago comprensiones cardíacas- exclamó aceleradamente y Brawly le asintió firme para ubicarse enseguida a la cabeza de Twilight y abrió su boca con dos dedos para cubrirla firmemente con la suya, le cerró la nariz apretando con los dedos y empezó a dar insuflaciones de aire cada un segundo y hacer que el pecho se levante.

Mientras tanto, Flash colocó la base de una mano en el esternón, justo entre los pechos de Twilight cubiertos con un brasier y colocó la base de la otra mano sobre la primera, ubicó el cuerpo directamente sobre las manos y empezó a aplicar treinta compresiones, rápidas y fuertes.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…- contaba las comprensiones en voz alta entre una expresión de esfuerzo en su rostro mientras Brawley le daba la bocanadas de aire entre sus pálidos y fríos labios.

El resto miraba sin saber qué hacer, ya habiendo llamado la ambulancia, mostrándose entre nerviosos y asustados el hecho de encontrar en tal deplorable estado a Twilight tras toda una semana sin saber de su paradero y su misma desaparición desde el día de baile, los que hacía afligir más cómo estuvieran las otras.

Estaban pasando los minutos y Flash no detenía las comprensiones por más agotado se estaba sintiendo con el pasar del tiempo ante la fuerza y rapidez que debía sostener para reanimarla, pero Twilight seguía sin mostrar signos vitales, llegado a un momento, Brawley alzó bruscamente la cabeza con su rostro crispado.

-¡Es inútil!- exclamó rendido pasándose una mano a sus labios -. ¡Estamos tratando de revivir a una muerta!

-¡Tú continúa!

-¡Flash, está muerta!

-¡No, no está muerta, sigue dándole aire!- se negaba furioso para seguir contando las comprensiones entre sus brazos ya entumecidos del impulso fuerte que debía hacer llegar en el pecho de la inexpresiva Twilight, hasta que al fin se empezó a escuchar de lejos la sirena de una ambulancia, cosa que el resto recibieron en gritos y levantando las manos en un intento de apresurarlos.

Aun así, Flash continuó dándola la reanimación hasta que los paramédicos llegaron con la camilla hasta ellos. El joven se apartó sintiendo dolor en sus brazos y hombros pero que no hacía caso para ver como recostaban enseguida la muñeca impávida de extremidades que colgaban tal fideos que mostraba rasguños y cortes con sangre.

-Twilight…- lamentaba entre el vidriar de sus ojos viendo cómo la hacían llegar dentro de la ambulancia con utensilios para corroborar su ausencia de signos vitales cuando una luz tras suyo lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, sólo para sentir algo colgando de su espalda.

Le habían salido alas.

…

No fue hasta mucho más tarde cuando se apareció de vuelta el cuerpo de Moon White en su forma humana a la boca de la cueva. La espesa negritud dentro ésta hacía que resaltara el de por sí fúlgida luz del cuerpo de Flame, que apenas sintió su llegada lo recibió con una mirada interrogatoria, con los ojos cyans enormemente abiertos y expectantes, torturándole esa tranquilidad de su semblante.

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y?!- demandó desesperada -. ¿Funcionó?- interrogó conteniendo una celebración como un berrinche si fuese lo contrario, pero la delicada sonrisa ladina que se dibujó en ese rostro pálido, le dijo todo, abriendo aún más los ojos mientras sus labios se entreabrían escapando una ligera exhalación, aun así mostrándose incrédula si era el mensaje correcto el que estaba interpretando.

-Y así es, como escribes un cuento en el que las dos únicas alicornios se pelearon entre sí hasta morir- se limitó en decir calmadamente pero elevó un poco más la sonrisa el disfrutar la consternación de Flame, que no podía desprenderle la mirada de encima, dejando abrir la boca, conteniendo el aire; tal como una niña que se sorprende cuando consigue el regalo que más quería pero menos improbable que le den y aun así, lo recibe.

Ya no existen los alicornios en Equestria.

Flame se había quedado sin hablaba, con los ojos engrandecidos, vidriosos, estupefacta. Los cyan de los suavizados que estaban de incredulidad y admiración, habían cambiado, endureciéndose, enloqueciéndose de emoción y excitación para concentrarse en la electricidad que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, jurando sentir que chocaban y chispeaban entre sí, provocando que su cuerpo emitiera una luz más brillante mientras el fuego de su cabellera empezara a moverse más violento y se le empezaba a dibujar una lenta sonrisa de lado mientras sentía que lo devoraba con la mirada, concentrándose en cómo ardía en un calor que no precisamente ella provocara con su magia, para que en un rudo y casi desesperante movimiento, se lanzó a él para reclamar un hambriento beso, volviéndose caótica en la fogosidad despertada abruptamente, sintiendo de vuelta esos labios controladores, posesivos, aprisionando los del otro mientras el fuego que formaba su vestido empezaba a evaporarse de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, dejando ese cuerpo naturalmente esbelto expuesto y salirse un aspiración de placer cuando escuchó la combustión que despertó las llamas negras de sus manos y la tomó, levantándola para arrojarla contra el muro de piedra de la cueva que le hizo salir un grito ahogado para sentir que se aplastaba en él, en un recorrido de sus manos como la exploración de su tersa y brillante piel dorada con sus labios en bruscos y ansiosos movimientos mezclando suspiros, jadeos sin lograr retener los gritos, a punto de dolerle y hasta sentirse atacada por la rudeza, perdiendo toda esa calma que él siempre tenía, pero que no se arriesgaría a separar, porque ahora lo admitía rompiendo su vanidoso orgullo, de que dependía de él.

Dependía de su fuerza, de su pasión, de su poder, de su visión, su inteligencia, de su estrategia, de su magia. En solo pensar todo lo que podrían hacer, la excitaba más mientras sus piernas subían y bajan en las embestidas entre las cortadas que se daba por el muro rocoso y que se mezclaba con el placer de que le recorrían esas llamas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo sintiendo la presencia del poder de su magia que se recuperaba cada vez más con el pasar de los días, en un festejo carnal de su triunfo en el que sólo despertó el instinto lujurioso.

Al fin, había ganado.

…

-Ya es tarde…- comentó Spike tras lanzar una mirada al reloj de pared que daban las nueve y media de la noche.

Él y el resto de las amigas estaban en una sala de Castillo de la Amistad con los nervios de puntas.

-¡Es un viaje de casi dos horas! ¡Claro que llegarían tarde!- comentó Pinkie Pie forzando una sonrisa ancha -. ¡Qué bueno que al final no hice el pastel helado para la celebración! ¡A cambio hice mi súper pastel chocolatoso cubierto de bombones y maaaaaaaaalvadiiiiiiiiiiiiscos!

-Pinkie…- suspiró Applejack un tanto irritada. De alguna manera el optimismo de Pinkie ante la gravedad del asunto ya lo consideraba fuera de lugar e irritante, poniéndola sólo más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¡Hice de chocolate porque a ambas solían hacer chocolate cuando Cadance era su niñera!- se entusiasmó la terrestre rosa subiéndose al sofá entre los rostros tensos de los demás -. ¡Y cuando den el primer bocado se miraran y reirán, recordando alguna anécdota de cuando Twilight era un pequeña potrilla y le insistía a Cadance de encargarse del fogón!- trató una vez armonizar el ambiente, fallando abruptamente.

Cuando calló, se recuperó el pesado silencio que llevaban, entre eso, escuchar el fino pero lamentoso llanto de Fluttershy, quien era la más nerviosa y asustada de todas en lo que ha pasado la semana. Tenía sus cascos recogidos a la altura de su pecho con ojos gastados y rojos de tanto llorar, siendo consolada por un largo rato por sus amigas pero ninguna había conseguido éxito en frenarle sus lágrimas. Rainbow estaba sentada junto a ella, ya no sabiendo qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, pero hace tanto rato, que tenía la impresión que algo tenía Fluttershy entre sus cascos a la altura de su corazón pero no le decía nada aunque ya su curiosidad le pudo más.

-Fluttershy…- llamó con voz tenue y la pegaso amarilla la miró entre su hipar -. ¿Qué estás abrazando?

Su amiga le sostuvo la mirada y la pregunta sólo hizo que su llanto se fortaleciera, intrigando y llamando más la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Fluttershy?- dudó Applejack por esa reacción y la aludida paseó su mirada aguada y cargada de lágrimas a sus amigas, para sin decir nada, separar sus cascos de su pecho y estirarlos para que vieran una bolita multicolor.

Tal vez fue el hecho de lo tensa que estaban, pero les costó un poco en reconocer qué era.

-¿Es…una de las esferas de invocación que te dio Discord?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-S-sí- afirmó parpadeando varias veces, provocando que se le cayeran más lágrimas -. Es…es la última que queda…- dijo entre su voz rasposa por su garganta hecha nudo.

-¿Y…?- preguntaba Pinkie Pie para entender.

-Es que traté de invocarlo para…para que se apareciera a Equestria y contarle lo que…lo que sucede pero…pero…- cerró los ojos con fuerza -… ¡No aparece!

-¡¿Eh?!- corearon todas dubitativas.

-¡Gasté como siete esferas y él nunca apareció!- avisó abriendo sus ojos ente su cejas fuertemente curvadas -. ¡Eso jamás había pasado antes y me asusta por qué no aparece! Ahora sólo me queda una y si la gasto y y no aparece…- lamentó lanzando un quejido de lamento -. ¡Él nunca me preocuparía así! ¡Es mi amigo! Algo debió haberle pasado y temo mucho que tenga que ver con lo que pasa en Equestria. Quería negarme pe-pero…- no terminó de decir para romper en un nuevo llanto abrazando de nuevo la esfera de invocación. -. ¡Sólo quiero que Twilight regrese!

Las demás se intercambiaron una mirada intrigada y consternada. Si Discord no aparecía por invocación es porque… ¿no…existía? Una corriente helada les cubrió todo el cuerpo con un nuevo peso sobre sus lomos ante la preocupación que les reveló Fluttershy. Sólo para que la puerta sea aceleradamente tocada. Cada uno saltó del asiento casi al mismo tiempo peleando el turno por atender el llamado que cuando abrieron, se encontraron con los engrandecidos y vidriosa mirada de los ojos azules de Flash Sentry, que parecían salírsele de sus órbitas y respiraba entrecortado entre su mirada de profunda inquietud.

Fue suficiente para que Fluttershy levantara un grito de lamento y descargara en llanto mientras las demás quedaban en piedra y jadearan entre el potente vidriar de sus ojos.

-¡No…no…!- jadeó Spike para sentir cómo se le escurrían las lágrimas agresivamente de los ojos para caer de rodillas entre el temblar de su cuerpo y gritar con un insoportable dolor -. ¡TWILIGHT, NO!- le ardió la garganta y el pecho mientras las demás entre el llanto de Spike y Fluttershy, exigían saber todo en el temblor de sus propios nervios y propias lágrimas.

…

No era ni medianoche pero ya el escondite bajo tierra estaba en completa oscuridad con los leves ronquidos de las chicas. Applejack dormía compartiendo una cavidad con Rainbow Dash cuando repentinamente, le faltó el aire. Aquello le hizo despertar de golpe, sólo para respingar y sentir una mano de alguien sobre su boca, con sus ojos bien abiertos e interrogativos a Bonbon que le había tapado la nariz para despertarla. Estaba acuclillada a su lado con un dedo índice sobre sus labios y con su cabeza le señaló la salida. La rubia le suavizó un ceño confundida para sigilosamente, salir de su bolsa de dormir y seguir a Bonbon, quien la hizo caminar hasta el espacio grande donde practicaban todo estos días.

-Creo saber por qué me despertaste- comentó Applejack con voz baja en susurro mientras buscaba sentarse en uno de los muebles, lanzando un suspiro mientras Bonbon se sentó a su lado con una expresión seria -. Escucha…

-No, escúchame tú- le interrumpió con misma voz baja -. No te voy a reclamar por lo de esta tarde con Golden. Realmente admiro que no le hayas golpeado hace tiempo- sinceró levantando ambas cejas pero sin perder su seriedad -. Pero siendo tú, fue…extraño ese comportamiento violento. Tú no eres violenta. Algo terca, sí, pero… ¿violenta? ¿O me equivoco?

La rubia se mordió el labio desviando la mirada, pensativa.

-Mistery dijo que…por un momento…me vio el semblante sombrío de cuando ataqué el sábado en el baile…- confió Applejack devolviéndole la mirada un tanto intranquila -. No quiero pensar que…aun tengo ese problema- sacudió la cabeza -. Pero sentí una sensación muy fuerte que aumentó mi rabia…- cerró los ojos resoplando -. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice. Así haya sido alguien tan insoportable como Golden, yo…yo…

-Lo sé- exclamó asintiendo varias veces -. Creo que tú y Pinkie, no deben dejarse llevar en pensamientos negativos hacia los demás, pues ambas son las únicas a que se les nubla la mente.

-…- calló con suave ceño preocupado. Bonbon se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

-No es por eso que te levanté- sinceró haciendo que Applejack la mirara mejor -. Me gustaría disculparme por Golden- confió y la rubia prendió más la mirada sobre ella.

-¿Qué?

-Que la disculpes- repitió seria -. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, sino…- se encogió de hombros como si no le importara -. Quisiera decir que no tiene la culpa. Que no sabe lo que hace - bajó sus hombros -. Ella tiene su manera de ver las cosas, Applejack. Aunque sean las equivocadas, no tiene malas intenciones ahí dónde la ves.

Applejack le mantuvo la mirada, intrigada, mientras Bonbon hacía una pausa, sumida en sus pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos.

-Dijiste que a diferencia de ti, Golden nunca fue como es ahora- le recordó la vaquera manteniendo el susurro. -. ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que no sé mucho más de lo que sabes tú- sinceró con un semblante más suavizado.

-Pero lo que sepas…- dijo enseguida la rubia con expectación -…por favor, dime.

-Applejack…- la nombró con una risita incrédula.

-Te dije que Golden me da la sensación que necesita ser protegida. Yo…tengo ese sexto sentido y nunca me ha fallado- le confió, pensando que era algo que sentía con Sunset.

-Que lo sepas no cambia las cosas- resopló levantándole una ceja.

-Te equivocas. Cambiaría muchísimo porque entonces por fin entendería por qué es cómo es- suspiró -. Al menos dime por qué me golpeó el brazo en primer lugar esta tarde. Te consta que no hice nada como para que ella lo hiciera.

-Lo sé…- le dio la razón asintiendo para mirarla mejor y sentir un corriente que le incomodó por encontrarse con esa mirada tan profundamente confiable, con el color verde de sus ojos tan serenos.

Bonbon se contrarió, viéndose cómo repentinamente se le acumulaban las palabras. No sabía si era el efecto del encierro, o las palabras de Cherry sobre su persona, o de la convivencia que había tenido con todas, ¡O tal vez las tres cosas juntas! Además, en serio creía que Applejack merecía algo con qué trabajar puesto que no le parecía justo que recibiera tanta fricción con Golden. Y entre la vaquera y la pelinaranja, obvio que más fácil de razonar era con la primera.

-Simplemente se apareció ante mi como mi compañera y entrenábamos juntas- comenzó a hablar con su ceño -. Nunca decía nada de ella y yo no le pregunté. No me importaba- entrecerró los ojos -. Golden era una niña cobarde. Débil. Llorona. Nerviosa. Muy...infantil. Aunque era una niña. Igual. Cómo me fastidiaba eso de ella. Realmente me enojaba que me retrasara y me buscara con esa cara frágil. Su debilidad me daba asco y me era insoportable. Quería otro compañero. Y se lo decía en su cara- hizo una pequeña pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras Applejack le mantenía la atención, admirada de cómo se empezaba a soltar la hermética Bonbon -. Un día, salimos de un entrenamiento. Como siempre, Golden se llevó la peor parte. Llevábamos ni un mes empezando. Ella se acercó a mí y me pidió que no me vaya aún, que no quería estar sola. Eso me daba odio de ella- sinceró suavizando un ceño y meneando la cabeza pero pese expresar ese brusco sentimiento en la conversación, Bonbon tenía un semblante completamente opuesto, muy suavizado que era difícil de ver -. Yo le dije mi discurso de siempre. Uno no muy agradable, le di la espalda y la dejé atrás. Al día siguiente, llegué al pasillo donde ella siempre me aguardaba para llegar juntas al gimnasio pero no estaba. Como tardaba me dirigí yo sola. Ahí estaba nuestro entrenador, nuestro tutor. Nuestro Superior. Me dijo directamente que sólo yo recibiría el entrenamiento, porque Golden estaba en la Enfermería- algo en su mirada cambió que expresó un destello de tristeza y culpa –. Se había cortado las venas.

El rostro de Applejack se puso completamente blanco con un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-Golden se intentó suicidar- aclaró apretando los labios entre sí -. Y ella me rogó quedarme ese día. De seguro temía cometer alguna locura y no quería estar sola. Y yo…le di la espalda- se le salió jadear para bajar la mirada, haciéndole difícil mantenerse seria entre los ojos vidriosos de la vaquera -. Ella no sé qué diablos hacía ahí si era tan débil- sinceró en un susurro fuerte mirándola con dureza, casi en reclamo -. Golden no apareció hasta unos cuatro días después - tragó saliva -. Me dio cierta…perturbación. Ella estaba más frágil que antes, más pálida, más ausente y su mirada tan vacía. Parecía un fantasma en pena. Pero ellos igual sólo la seguían entrenando, golpe tras golpe, grito tras grito- se le salió jadear vidriándosele los ojos mientras los verdes de Applejack ya se les desbordaban las lágrimas -. No podía hacer nada. No podía decir nada. No tenía a nadie a quien le importara. Yo… me odié por sentirme "débil" por tenerle lástima. Yo aguantaba y me comía todo, pues debíamos ser fuertes e indiferentes ante el dolor, pero Golden entre más lloraba, más le…- cerró los ojos tapándose la cara y se le salió un jadeo violento, pero sin poder derramar una sola lágrima, lo que hacía que Applejack sólo se horrorizara más en imaginárselo y le brotaban las lágrimas sin descanso -. Al final ella empezó a endurecerse pero sabía que aún estaba... frágil, entonces estiré mi amistad hacia ella- agregó para desprender las manos de su rostro -. Porque sentía que si no tenía a nadie, al menos me tendría a mí. Al final, se fue adaptando, tomándole gusto, aceptando esta vida que es…todo lo que tiene y sabe.

-Bonbon, ¿Qué hacen ahí?- preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza en consternación con la respiración acelerada manteniendo esas capas de lágrimas en sus ojos -. ¿Por qué siguen ahí si esa gente está loca?

-No están loca - le contestó entre su ceño y sus ojos celestes vidriosos. -. Porque es lo que elegimos.

-¿En serio crees que Golden lo eligió?- preguntó incrédula -. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso si has sido testigo de cómo la forzaban a quedarse? La estaban torturando y con ella, a ti por tener que verlo.

-Tú no entiendes esta vida- le contestó con sequedad -. Así como nosotras no entendemos las suyas, ustedes no entienden la nuestra.

-¿Qué basura es esa?- sinceró sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¿Qué debo entender? Está claro que a Golden la dañaron hasta convertirla en lo que es ahora y a ti en no pensar más de lo que te hicieron creer.

-¿Disculpa?- se quejó abriendo más los ojos.

-Ustedes gritan en silencio ayuda- sinceró con determinación entre su mirada vidriosa -. Si tanto les importara esa Agencia, ¿Por qué la traicionaron para protegernos, eh? Si fue la vida que eligieron, ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué nos ayudaron? ¿Por qué arriesgaron su vida por nosotras? ¿Por qué usaron todo lo que aprendieron para ir en contra de ellos?

-…- enmudeció Bonbon manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos entre sus cejas curvadas, doliéndole la cabeza repentinamente. -. Nuestro deber es eliminar la mugre del mundo. Eso cuenta la amenaza mágica- le devolvió la mirada -. Y es algo que se nos sale de las manos y están las suyas. Por eso lo hicimos.

Applejack le mantuvo la mirada.

-Viven sin pensar realmente las contradicciones de su "deber", ¿no?- se aventuró a decir -. Eran unas niñas…Sweetie- quería hacerle entender con más suavidad y cayéndosele una lágrima -. Les hicieron crecer con la idea que ustedes eligieron, cuando en realidad solo se aprovecharon de su inocencia para convertirlas en…armas humanas para ellos- se le quebró la voz ante la repentina ansiedad que mostraba Bonbon.

-No sabes lo que dices…mi…mi padre jamás lo hubiera permitido. Así que no sabes nada.

-Reconócelo. Lo sabes. Muy adentro tuyo lo sabes, por eso les diste la espalda por nosotras. Te lavaron tan bien el cerebro que te repites lo mismo que te hicieron creer ellos.

-Tú no sabes nada- le contestó con rigidez sacudiendo la cabeza -. Ustedes, los civiles, nunca entenderán que sólo viven un lado de lo que es la vida. No saben las atrocidades de la maldad humana, la plaga que nos invade y nosotros aniquilamos para que puedan sonreírse idiotamente gracias a nosotros.

-¿Esa fue una de las planas que te hicieron hacer?- preguntó sin tragarse ese cuento manteniéndole la mirada sobre ella.

-No sé por qué te busqué en primer lugar- dijo incómoda con el ademán de levantarse, sólo para ser atajada por el cuerpo de Applejack que se paró rápido para frenarla.

-No eres muy diferente a Golden - le dijo sin rodeos -. Tampoco te gusta pensar demasiado las cosas porque estás tan metida en ese molde que te forzaron a adaptar que si te sales un poco…te sientes indefensa y es algo que no estás familiarizada - suspiró ladeándole la cabeza y le sonrió suavemente -. Eres una persona muy dulce y Golden muy empática; pero mientras tú desahogas eso con esa actitud seria y antipática, Golden lo hace con insultos y…violencia- concentró mejor su mirada en la suya, que sólo se limitaba en escucharla -. Porque es la actitud que las ayudó a sobrevivir todas esas traumas.

-…- calló de nuevo bajando la mirada con su quijada endurecida -. En serio no sé por qué te busqué.

-Soy…el elemento de la honestidad- dijo obligando que Bonbon la mirara enseguida, viendo la mirada amable de la rubia con una sonrisa comprensiva y cálida -. Supongo que…eso les atrae a que me muestren su lado más honesto de sí mismas por más que no entiendan por qué y no quieran.

Los ojos celestes de Bonbon se quedaron pegados a ella con un horrible nudo de la garganta, inhalando fuertemente hasta inflar su pecho para ver como Applejack le sonreía más y se le acercaba a abrazar, pero Bonbon retrocedió lanzándole una mirada dura.

-Tampoco exageres- soltó con sequedad, pero sólo logrando que Applejack tirara una suave risa. -. Y en serio te romperé un brazo si abres el pico de lo que hablamos hoy.

-Supongo que un paso a la vez- comentó para bajar la sonrisa -. Gracias por contarme lo de Golden- asintió lentamente -. Puedo entender entonces… por qué me golpeó el brazo cuando toqué su brazo derecho. Supongo que ahí ella se cortó…- cerró los ojos con un suspiro -. Entiendo muchas cosas ahora- suspiró para mirar ese silencio de Bonbon, que miraba a un lado inexpresiva, pero con sus ojos ausentes, desatándose todo un torbellino de emociones y dudas. Su cuerpo estaba muy quieto con su barbilla endurecida.

Applejack reconocía que entre Golden y Bonbon, era ésta última que se estaba dejando ceder más estos días por…alguna razón. Aunque tal vez, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido.

No sabría muy bien lo que pasó entre ella y Cherry, pero suponía que la rockera…la sacaba del molde. Más de lo que le saca los demás y adaptaba esa actitud arisca y brusca. Sólo tal vez… ¿Querría poner de su parte para recuperarla?

-Bonbon…- la llamó pero la joven sólo le lanzó una mirada fría.

-Vete a dormir, Applejack. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir- le exclamó dándole la espalda. -. Yo estoy de turno.

-Te acompaño.

-Ay, carajo. Con razón Golden te jode- soltó para mirarla pero a ambas se les salió una misma risa que Bonbon se detuvo con el cuerpo ciertamente frío e incómoda.

Porque empezaba a sentirse diferente.

…

Una ventana dimensional estaba abierta en el muro de una cueva. Flame miraba desde allí el paisaje nocturno del bosque Everfree. Sus ojos cyan estaban ensimismados y tenía una expresión un tanto dubitativa entre la seriedad de su rostro. Su cabello danzaba tranquilo, alzándose y bajando al igual que la cola de su vestido.

A un lado de ella, una lisa y helada mirada de un par de ojos grises veían todo ese despertar de emociones dentro de la mujer de fuego que hace un rato se había entregado de manera casi animal producto de la emoción que tuvo al saber que no existían más los alicornios, que se había limpiado a Equestria de todo que podría tomarse como obstáculo, pues lo demás que queda, sería algo divertido para Flame de enfrentar, pues tenía el poder suficiente para incinerar de un solo golpe todo un ejército de changelings si estos se aprovechan de reclamar Equestria suya ahora que no había la magia alicornio para defender sus tierras. De todas formas, ella era una potente defensa mágica pura y de luz.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del estratega que a ayudó a conducir con su poder de su fuego la muerte de ambas alicornios a su manera, usando sus fichas de manera cuidadosa, con paciencia y correcta para conocer el Aquiles de sus enemigos empezando con un ataque al Imperio de Cristal que desató todo un mar de posibilidades al meter mano una sola vez para que lo que tenía que pasar, pasara.

*Flashback*

" _-¡Hoy te mueres!- había bramado Cadance con todo la neblina del dolor cegándola mientras cargaba su cuerno y atacar a la unicornio de fuego que iba en picada en su dirección, cuando por atrás, alguien la tomó con una violenta fuerza y entonces, se hundió por completo en la oscuridad desatada en su interior producto del dolor despertado por la muerte de sus seres queridos y las ganas de desquitarse con la violencia._

 _-Un corazón siempre cálido. Siempre amable. Siempre servicial. Una vida llena de oportunidades, de sueños, de amor…acaba de aceptar la oscuridad de su propio mundo- le habló el unicornio blanco mientras Cadance se encontraba suspendida en esa oscuridad que empezó a carcomerla desde adentro, en un alivio al identificar su dolor con libertad, sin ataduras -. Para tener un equilibrio en el alma necesitas expresar lo positivo como lo negativo. Tu hermoso corazón de cristal, ha estado reprimiendo la oscuridad de tu alma, pero esa libertad, la has declarado hoy- y de entre sus cascos, saca el Amuleto del Alicornio y se lo coloca al cuello -. Gracias al dolor- suavizó una sonrisa para soltarla y el cuerpo de Cadance cayera a la nieve, inconsciente. Alzó la cabeza para ver a Flame caminando hacia ambos mientras la nieve a su alrededor se hacía agua por su alta temperatura-. Gracias por traerla hasta aquí._

 _-Tenías razón…con el Corazón de Cristal…- le dijo agradablemente sorprendida._

 _-Reaccionará ante ti si los ponies de cristal lo activan para atacar. Al ser cuidadosa al entrar, tu luz sigue siendo un punto ciego para él o cualquier reliquia pura- le sonrió con sus ojos ciertamente maravillados hacia la emisión de su fuego en su cuerpo -. ¿No es eso una belleza, Flame?_

 _-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó con cierta expectación, ansiosa de hacer algo más._

 _Él miró el cuerpo de Cadance caído con el Amuleto puesto, ya habiendo examinado todas las ideas impulsivas por su dolor. Suavizó una sonrisa devolviéndole la mirada._

 _-A esperar- contestó con voz tenue y Flame se entumeció e hizo un tic ansioso en su ojo, peor por esa maldita calma del rostro del unicornio que la mayor parte del tiempo le irritaba, pero exhaló con fuerza por la boca para asentir, obediente, sin berrinche ni quejas caprichosas aunque éstas estallaban dentro de ella"._

Él sólo dio un empujón a los deseos contenidos de Cadance. El resto, fue producto de su propio casco.

Flame estaba demasiado pasiva para su gusto.

De la euforia explosiva que tuvo al saber que al fin se había salido con la suya. Que tenía a una indefensa y temerosa Equestria justo adelante. Siempre quiso ser su gobernante. Ser adorada. Que admiraran su pasar. Su poder. Su belleza. Todo lo que podría hacer y deshacer. El cruce de estas ideas hicieron que su fuego empezara a subir con una danza más rápida. Pero aún así, parecía clavada en el suelo.

-Flame…- la llamó con cierta tono amargo y serio de voz.

La mujer apartó la mirada del portal que él había abierto para ella. Su fuego volvió a bajar cuando se encontró con su mirada, sus ojos cyan se suavizaron entre una delicada curva de sus cejas.

-No…

-¿No?- preguntó él con voz tiesa empezando a endurecer el rostro. El fuego de Flame bajó del todo al mismo tiempo que sus facciones se suavizaban por completo, pasiva.

-No…quiero irme…- declaró con voz ciertamente temerosa como esperanzada.

Y entonces todo su alrededor se tragó de golpe encerrándolos en un vacío oscuro cuando el rostro de quien le aseguró la victoria a dejar una inofensiva Equestria perdiera por completo vitalidad, secándose de cualquier expresión, con sus facciones estiradas y endurecidas pero con un tic en la comisura derecha de su boca, temblándole en un subir y bajar inquieto mientras parpadeaba sin descanso a un mismo ritmo apresurado. La abrupta oscuridad lastimó las vistas de Flame que se enredó con sus pies y cayó sentada al suelo.

-Pero Flame…creí que es lo que querías…- le dijo él forzando las palabras a que salgan calmadas en su tono modulado como siempre, pero era notorio como éstas querían salir ásperas entre leves quejidos del esfuerzo por retener su verdadera reacción ante sus palabras, en una complicada lucha interna mientras abría y cerraba las manos. Como si en cualquier momento, podría estallar, violento.

-Lo…lo quiero…- le aseguró ella con prácticamente su fuego dócil ya cesando su danza encerrada en ese hueco oscuro infinito dónde no podría escapar. Ya lo sabía. -. Pe-pero me apartarías de tus planes… no quiero estar en un mundo… en el que no estés…

El temblor y los tic se detuvieron de golpe en él, aunque no su tiesa expresión.

-Ven conmigo- invitó ella elevando una ansiada sonrisa de pronto poniéndose de pie y su cuerpo se iluminó más. -. Olvidémonos de esas chicas. De estas criaturas. De este mundo y ven conmigo al que pertenecemos.

-Yo pertenezco en todos lados. Me halan a ellos- le contestó paseando su mirada alrededor de la oscuridad que invocó. -. Yo soy…todo- farfulló con el tono de voz ausente sin dejar de mirar la inmensa oscuridad del vacío y suavizó un ceño para detenerse frente a ella -. Equestria es tuya, Flame. Yo nunca la quise. Interrumpí lo que yo quiero por cumplir tu deseo. Por eso la limpié para ti y puedas resplandecerla con tu belleza. Los unicornios van a extinguirse con el pasar de los meses. Ya no hay alicornios. La burla del caos está imposibilitado.

-Será mía cuando me dejes ayudarte- se animó cortando más la distancia -. Ahora soy paciente, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Sé esperar!- se animaba para convencerlo mostrando una radiante sonrisa entre su rostro motivado -. Si te quedas aquí. Yo también. Soy…soy más poderosa cuando estoy contigo. No, no quiero que acabe esa sensación. No, no lo quiero. ¿Por qué lo querría?- se decía a ella misma con un repentino ceño ansioso pasando sus manos sobre su pecho y el fuego de su cabello empezó a danzar de nuevo -. ¿Qué si ella regresa? Puedo eliminar sus recuerdos como lo he estado reteniendo como tú al tuyo. ¡Pero me encerrará!- se espantó pasando una mirada nerviosa a él pero a la vez furiosa -. ¡Si me encierra de nuevo…!

-¡No lo hará!- le interrumpió levantando los brazos para tomar los suyos con fuerza -. ¡No lo hará porque no se lo permitirás, Flame!- le dijo más con autoridad y severidad dibujando un repentino ceño intimidante -. ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! ¡Eres paciente ahora! Mantente concentrada y pasarás la eternidad siendo la dueña de esa dimensión sin que tu reencarnación te moleste.

-¡Pero no soy como tú!- se enfureció y sus llamas se alzaron violentas.

-¿Y no es eso hermoso?- le preguntó soltándola de golpe y volver a perder su mirada al vacío de la oscuridad.

-¡No quiero que nos separemos de nuevo!- reclamó pisando con fuerza el piso en un berrinche -. ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero- la quería hacer razonar.

-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero!- se colerizó en un berrinche caprichoso.

-¡No puedes ayudarme, Flame! ¡Ya te lo dije!

-¡Sí puedo!- replicó furiosa elevando el tono entre su marcado ceño por la subestimación y sus llamas se alzaron del todo con su violenta danza para señalarlo -. ¡Tú lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que avanzamos, me hiciste creer que estabas conmigo?! ¡¿Quién crees que soy?! - bramó violenta concentrando el fúlgido brillo de su cuerpo -. ¡Soy Flame Hybris! ¡Fénix del fuego, el Heredero Celestial de la Luz y lo puedo y lo quiero TODO!- exclamó con superioridad con el fúlgido brillo de su cuerpo subiendo los brazos con sus manos abiertas mientras se cubría toda en llamas entre la tiesa mirada gris, pero su fuego perdió viveza al ser tragado por la oscuridad en la que estaban, consumiendo sus llamas y cortando su combustión de tal manera abrupta, que hizo que Flame sintiera que el consumo la debilitara y la hizo caer de rodillas, cortando el tamaño de sus alas en débiles llamas, mientras se empezaba a escuchar unas repentinas risas histéricas enredadas entre sí, femeninas como masculinas, para alzar la cabeza y ver el vacío destello de esos ojos grisáceos entre la tiesa expresión de su rostro que empezaba a desfigurarse paulatinamente de ira.

Flame miró hacia a otro lado con la respiración ciertamente acelerada, para que sus miradas no se encontraran.

Lo había hecho enojar.

-¡TODA TU EXISTENCIA SE BASABA EN ADUEÑARTE DE EQUESTRIA Y AHORA QUE LA TIENES YA NO LO QUIERES!- reclamó con su voz hosca y tiesa que escucharla era como si pasaran una lija en los oídos, para doblar su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho y descargar en un golpe al estirarlo con violencia hacia a un lado, como si el vacío repentinamente se convirtió en un sólido, puesto que el impacto del puño que lanzó sonó seco e hizo desquebrajar aquel lado, empezando a crear gruesas grietas que serpenteaban entre crujidos todo el espacio en la que ellos estaban, como si estuvieran en una angosta habitación de vidrio para contemplar el resto de la oscuridad de afuera, mientras las risas mezcladas se elevaban aún más hasta confundirlas con un histérico llanto, entre la perpleja mirada de Flame con sus ojos exaltados ante los gritos que escuchaba: -. ¡NO LA IBA A TOCAR PORQUE ESTARÍAS AHÍ!- agregaba con su mirada áspera y gélida sobre ella, empezando a caminar con intimidación -. ¡No cambias! ¡Eres altanera, caprichosa, inquieta, vanidosa y volátil!- decía que entre palabra y palabra, más se recorrían las grietas con pronta velocidad, todas dirigiéndose hacia donde Flame estaba echada -. ¡UNA MALAGRADECIDA!- terminó por vociferar agresivo para hacer retumbar todo el lugar hasta hacerlo temblar, acelerando las grietas en entre sonoros crujidos en un encuentro directo, acumulándose hacia donde Flame estaba echada, temerosa viendo su alrededor todo roto y frágil, más aun cuando él cerró los ojos en común parpadeo, pero que al abrirlos instantáneamente, estos sólo eran esos dos orbes de una lisa y fría negritud como la oscuridad que los rodeaba y reflejantes que Flame podía ver su propio temido reflejo en ellos.

Empezó a gritar, confundiendo su voz entre las risas y llantos como el crujido de las grietas y temblor, sólo para escuchar el sonido chirriante de varios vidrios romperse y finalmente, sentir que la estabilidad del frío suelo negro del que estaba echada se empezaba a vencer.

Sus alas estaban cortas, con su fuego débil que no les servía para volar, y no podía usar su magia, jamás podría hacerlo una vez que se viera afectada con la suya, por lo que cerró sus ojos mientras antes de que pudiera preverlo, empezó a caer entre la explosión de los vidrios negros.

Pero Flame cayó sólo en menos de un metro de espaldas, callándola de hecho y sintiéndose en un cuerpo más pequeño.

En su forma pony.

Abrió los ojos enseguida entre el subir y bajar de su pecho, sintiéndose sobre un césped, envuelta con el paisaje sombrío del bosque Everfree, viendo hacia arriba, hacia un enorme agujero irregular en el que se asomaba ese rostro pálido que había recuperado esa serena calma aunque sus facciones eran duras. Tenía de vuelta los ojos grises, mirándola moviendo de vez en vez su cabeza, de un hombro sobre otro, con una expresión de debate en su mirada, contemplándola, mientras Flame suavizaba un ceño con sus ojos aguados y vidriosos, dejando ver un hermoso color tranquilo en los cyan mientras la piel de su rostro mantenían una incandescencia pasiva, para finalmente ver que sus ojos grises se inyectaban de melancolía, notando cómo la había dejado indefensa.

-Me perdí mil años por seguirte…- le reclamó ella para desviar su mirada con mucha tristeza -…siempre me confundes…nunca sé lo que realmente quieres…incluyéndome…

Y la oleada de pena de Flame revolcó al otro.

-Flame…- la nombró para abrir sus alas negras y bajar hacia ese portal que abrió que apenas lo cruzó su cuerpo se achicó para tener su forma pony.

Flame aspiró desprevenida cuando sintió el aterrizaje del unicornio blanco sobre ella, teniendo sus cascos sobre la tierra, y así acorralándola.

-Siempre voy a necesitarte, Flame- le dijo con seriedad entre un ceño y mirándole fijamente -. Pero por ahora…no.

-¿Por qué…?- se le salió con voz fina e incrédula mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Volveré por ti- prometió -. Siempre lo hago- agregó para bajar su rostro y Flame cerró los ojos, sólo para sentir su aire caliente salir de su boca mientras le hablaba al oído, diciendo cosas que hizo a Flame abrir de golpe los ojos.

-Es… ¿Es posible?- interrogó con incredulidad.

-Por eso te necesito aquí- le dijo apartándose para quedar frente a ella -. Y mientras podrás embellecer con el poder de tu magia a Equestria- aludió y vio ese semblante petulante dibujarse en su rostro ante el cumplido.

-Pero… ¿Qué conseguirás?- sacudió la cabeza, confundida y frustrada -. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó y sus ojos grises se vuelven melancólicos y serios mientras la contemplaba, para limitarse a apartarse de ella y volar de vuelta al agujero, empezándose a cerrar hasta desparecer, y le dejó el panorama del cielo nocturno de Equestria entre su vidriada mirada.

Cuánto lo iba a extrañar.

...

Cruzó los pasillos con un andar ciertamente acelerado, pero a la vez firme, sin perder su rigidez ni perder ese estilo de dureza entre sus pasos, sin poder evitar cierto movimiento de caderas entre su frente en alto y mirada asegurada, en una concentrada seriedad en su rostro dándole un aire ciertamente intrigante y enigmático.

-Las encontré- fue lo primero que dijo Floral abriendo de golpe una oficina blanca completamente iluminada, irrumpiendo sin molestarse a presentaciones en una reunión en la que había una mesa ovalada negra con varios agentes en ella, entre hombres y mujeres que levantaron enseguida la mirada con esa semblante rígido pero mostrando cierta incredulidad.

A excepción de uno.

-¡Ingenious Force!- exclamó no sólo el Superior de su hija, sino de ella misma. Un hombre de apariencia muy distinguida, bien parecido y cuerpo fornido, ojos azules, piel amarillo claro y cabello castaño que se sonreía ampliamente, complacido e inyectándosele adrenalina de ver esa pose retadora de Ingenious, leyendo su lenguaje corporal en segundos, reconociendo esa real determinación de ella en el cumplimiento de una misión. -. ¿No te alegra haberte sacado de la Sala de Control para ponerte en tu terreno?- se lució en decir y bajó la mirada hacia el resto moviendo las manos al aire -. Déjenos solos- ordenó y rápidamente todos se pusieron en pie para retirarse de inmediato.

Floral se hizo a un lado sin cambiar mucho su expresión sintiendo ese aire de envidia en el resto de agentes que salían con apresurados sin perder el porte. Pues no había hecho cualquier cosa.

Había encontrado dos máximas traidoras y nueve chicas de poderes sobrehumanos.

-Mi compañero, que en paz descanse, se llevó la lotería contigo- habló el Superior empezando a caminar hacia ella mientras levantaba un control en dirección a la puerta, la cual automáticamente movió y aseguró cerraduras electrónicas.

-Era una farsa- se limitó en recordarle levantándole una ceja sin perder su semblante.

-Pero la concepción no fue una farsa- dijo con un tono más profundo en su voz mientras Floral endurecía más las facciones de su rostro. -. Y tuvieron una linda niña a la que nombraron Sweetie Drops.

-Él le puso el nombre. No yo.

-Y esa niña creció hasta convertirse...en una copia exacta de ti- continuaba diciendo llegando hasta frente a ella sin perder ese tono de voz con una mirada que decía más cosas que la que decía su boca -. Dura. Fría. Obediente- sonrió de lado -. Sólo su color de ojos cambian y su singular cabellera azul que comparte con tu color rosa. Es muy hermosa, es muy fuerte, como muy culpable.

-Vas al punto que quiero ir yo- le dijo con voz seca sin perder la posición defensiva de su cuerpo.

-Pues tienes algo que yo quiero y yo algo que tú quieres, aunque...no sé por qué...- sinceró arrugando la frente -. Ingenious... ella nos pertenece. Entonces dime, ¿Por qué debería dejarla ir contigo, siendo nuestra, mía y una traidora?

-Porque si lo hago a sus espaldas tendremos que huir de la Agencia de por vida y es lo justo que quiero evitar para ella. Además, primero fue mía.

-Sensato criterio, Force. Pero nunca fue tuya, "Floral"- recalcó con dureza -. Sweetie Drops es propiedad de la agencia mucho antes que naciera, para no decir que su sola existencia se debe a una disposición nuestra. El tener que parirla nunca te hizo su madre.

-Pero lo estoy intentando- se limitó en contestar con seriedad.

-Me estás recordando a mi imprudente compañero, Stealthy Listener, tu "esposo"- le obvió con amargura para suavizar la voz -. Pero al menos, tú quieres sacarla de manera más negociable, por decirlo...-. suavizó una sonrisa con las cejas levantadas con acusación -, pero porque nos conocemos de años, cuando era un simple agente como tú y ahora piso mejores suelos y tengo las cuerdas para manejar lo mandos. Al menos eso no te costará la vida como a él...- dijo para persignarse y eso solo repugnó aún más Floral, por la hipocrecía con la que lo hacía -...pero por ahora- agregó él -. No sé si decir si es estúpido o demasiado confiado de tu parte venirme a decir que encontraste a las fugitivas para pedir a cambio del dato, a nuestra Sweetie Drops.

-Ya aclaré mi lealtad a la Agencia- respondió sin rodeos -. Registré mi casa con ustedes, el cuarto de Sweetie, colaboré hasta que recordé algo que me llevó a una ardua búsqueda de días hasta atinar los puntos dónde podrían estar con seguridad.

En realidad, Floral había hecho memoria y recordó haber visto a su hija leer con demasiada atención las noticias de narcotraficantes en un tiempo que coincidió con el primer ataque de magia según contaron los testigos. Lo que terminó uniendo cabos que en los siguientes días, se reportaran cuerpos de una pequeña banda de narcotraficantes encontrados en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

Por nada le complementaba muy bien su nombre de Ingenious Force y bien este Superior, que más jóvenes fueron...no amigos, pero que debieron verse bastante al ser compañero de misión de su "esposo" y se frecuentaban bastante, cargando hasta de bebé a Sweetie, y él siempre se mostró interesado en ella por eso mismo, por su fama en la Agencia de su inteligencia y poder deductivo, ingeniosa y hasta críptica, tratando de seducirla haciendo absoluto caso omiso que fuese la mujer de su compañero y criaban una hija que a la edad adecuada sería parte de la Agencia por su "decisión", pues, era un farsa.

-Cumplí mi parte- continuó ella -. Les entregaré la información de dónde puedan atrapar a las fugitivas, sólo si una de ellas, mi hija, pueda salvarla- dicho esto el hombre soltó una risa incrédula -. Tortúrame, viólame, has cualquier atrocidad pero me conoces muy bien- dijo con severidad-. No importa qué hagas, sabes que no diré ni una sola palabra y si me matas, también me tiene sin cuidado si la vas a terminar matando a ella. Además, no puedes matarme sino quieres retardar más la búsqueda que con la ahora ola de sospechosos suicidios, la ciudad que no podría estar más horrorizada. Así que asegúrame que me dejarás llevarme a Sweetie Drops y la dejarás tranquila.

Él menguó su risa prácticamente al instante, callando, escuchándola con suma atención, hasta llegado un momento a sonreírse con una mirada realmente profunda mientras su rostro se mostraba menos serio, sino más suavizado, más...seducido por el porte, el tono, la insolencia de retar como si nada a un Superior de poderoso rango que bien pudiera sin dar muchas explicaciones, mandarla a matar. Miró sus valientes y defensivos ojos verdes, en el magnetismo de su piel crema y su ondulada cabellera rosa larga que caía a su espalda, conservando muy bien pese los años ese fornido y esbelto cuerpo. El tiempo sólo la había hecho más atractiva, más inteligente, más atrevida. Más deseable.

-¿Entonces...harías lo que fuera, con tu ahora papel de "madre"...Ingenious?- se limitó en preguntarle con una mirada hambrienta concentrándose en su rostro para con osadía, pasearle los ojos en su cuerpo mientras cortaba la distancia hasta clavarle el azul de sus ojos sobre los suyos con la respiración ciertamente agitada por lo que siempre le provocaba esa mujer.

Ella sintió, desde muy en el fondo, un hincón frío, que ignoró para con una intencionada inhalación inflar su pecho e hizo que su cuerpo se amoldara al suyo sin perder la rigidez de su expresión en su rostro y mirada endurecida, cosa que solo seducía al otro.

-Déjame llevármela, y haré lo que sea...contigo...

Para sólo pensar con un suspiro mental. _"Stealthy...te consta, que realmente lo estoy intentado...por nuestra hija..."_

 _..._

 **Chan chan...¡CHAN!**

 **Twilight y Cadance literalmente pelearon hasta la muerte.**

 **Flame tiene a Equestria a su disposición.**

 **Parte central del pasado de Golden revelado.**

 **Se** **va desenvolviendo cada vez más el manejo de la Agencia, que verán el por qué de algunas cosas.**

 **Ahora, ¿Como reaccionan? xD Interpreten el cordón en el que estaba atado Moon White con aquella otra alma.**

 **Para su conocimiento, el término "Hybris", que usé como parte del nombre de Flame, hace referencia al desprecio temerario hacia el espacio personal ajeno unido a la falta de control sobre los propios impulsos, siendo un sentimiento violento inspirado por las pasiones exageradas, por su carácter irracional y desequilibrado. Muy bien resume lo que es Flame xD**

 **So, buena semana, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	32. Huellas De Un Futuro Camino

**Huellas De Un Futuro Camino**

Tras que tener que esperar unas horas para poder de a poco recuperar la fortaleza de su poder, las alas cubiertas de fuego recobró su enorme tamaño, que Flame acarició por turno sus alas de manera posesiva mientras sentía un alivio el sentir su concentrado calor que le hacía brillar y meneaba su cabeza para hacer danzar las flamas de su melena al igual que su cola, pasándose los cascos por cada parte de su ser corroborando cada centímetro entre su incandescente brillo dorado, casi como un nirvana con un monumental orgullo y narcicismo al vanagloriarse por su apariencia, su calor, su magia.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, expresándose estos cyans rígidos, profundos y osados, entre su semblante cautivo que al haber estado un corcel presente, se habría dejado seducir con su gracia en sus movimientos, caricias y expresiones entre la silueta de su cuerpo y rostro, en la seductora apariencia de fuego que alcanzaba a verse seductoramente peligrosa entre el tétrico paisaje del Bosque Everfree.

Flame se recuperaba de a poco el haberse perdido por su propia adoración de recobrar del todo la fuerza de su magia tras que ésta fuera afectada al ser usada la que tanto admiraba después de la suya, en su contra.

Un pequeño sentimiento de resentimiento apareció apretando los dientes pero que a la vez se echaba la culpa. Deslizó su mirada al alrededor del bosque Everfree con cierta profunda atención. Su amarga oscuridad entre el paisaje en ese aspecto frío sombrío lo recordó.

"Aquí…empezó todo…" se dijo levantando el rostro con un porte intrépido para empezar a expandir una enorme espléndida sonrisa que cubrió la mitad de su rostro subiendo unos hoyuelos mientras abría la boca y se empezaba a encoger de manera traviesa y cubrir la boca con los cascos en una muy divertida y liviana risa, con la inocencia de una niña.

-Yo soy Flame Hybris…- se dijo como si se lo recordara que al decirlo, su risa subió un tono más agudo, fascinada y orgullosa -. Flame Hybris…- repitió a la par que alzaba un casco y éste se encendía, mirando la legua de fuego que brotó, subiendo y bajando, en una danza que Flame empezó a imitar con su propio cuerpo, moviéndose de un lado a otro, perdiendo su mirada en la seducción del hipnótico baile del fuego que hizo que brotara pequeñas chispas doradas, cautivándole su luz, sus destellos, su belleza con la que sabía que estaba hecha de ella -. Soy la Heredera Celestial de la Luz- deslizó las palabras saboreándolas como si fuese la cosa más dulce que haya pronunciado -. ¡Y al fin tengo mi Reino!- celebró apuntando el cielo con aquel casco, provocando que la legua tomara volumen y empezara a elevarse entre giros mientras brotaban los destellos dorados. Flame voló dentro de éste entre sus propios giros mientras se abrazaba a sí mismas elevando su propia risa entre las chispas y las llamas en un espectáculo -. Pero ouh…- se detuvo abruptamente haciendo desvanecer el fuego manteniéndose suspendida en el aire con su boca en forma de "o" y cejas en altas -. Pero alguien sigue con su cantaleta- se recordó amargamente haciendo a un lado su boca y bajó sus cejas mientras negaba su cabeza y ubicaba sus cascos a la cintura -. Ella me dijo cosas cuando aún estaba atrapada…- agregó con una repentina rigidez en el rostro mientras sentía que se le entumecía los músculos en solo recordar, pero sonó la boca y alzó sus cascos restando importancia y relajar su cuerpo con una confiada sonrisa -. Nah. Meh. ¡Mah! Oh…- volvió a interrumpirse ella misma gesticulando varias expresiones que le cambiaban el semblante de un parecer a otro -. No, no, no, Flame. Sé paaaaaciente. ¿Recuerdas? Piensa- se dijo colocándose los cascos en cada sien con un ceño concentrado -. Hay que poner los puntos sobre las íes ¡Sí!- se aprobó haciéndose a un lado con una sonrisa motivada -. Porque ella todavía piensa que…que…- volvió a entumecérsele los músculos pero esta vez concentrar su ceño mientras hablaba entredientes -. ¡NO!- se quejó ya de malhumor y sus llamas se elevaron violentas temblándoles los cascos en reacción -. ¡No! ¡Yo soy Flame Hybris!- bramó furiosa con pedantería y confiada superioridad -. ¡Maldita cosa domesticada por Celestia, yo soy la heredera Celestial de la Luz!- encolerizó para elevarse mucho más alto en dirección contraria a Ponyville. -. ¡¿Qué tanto me retarás ahora conmigo teniendo el control de este mundo, eh?!- retó al aire acelerando con velocidad su vuelo, formando un estela del destello dorado mezclado con su fuego que tardaba casi medio minuto en extinguirse.

Su incandescencia cruzó el oscuro cielo de aquella madrugada en su repentina urgencia de retrasar su presentación formal como su gobernante para encargarse de unos cuantos cabos sueltos. No podía dejar por allí a alguien que negara lo que ella era.

*Flashback*

" _Sunset Shimmer se había levantado en la madrugada a beber agua durante su instancia en el castillo de Canterlot, cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido de un aleteo. Volteó la cabeza, no encontrando a nadie, pero si agudizada sus oídos, podía continuar escuchando aquel aleteo. Frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Rainbow Dash?- preguntó dándose la vuelta y caminar donde percibía el aleteo. -. Eres tú, ¿cierto?_

 _Frunció el ceño y llegó al siguiente pasillo para ver al fondo de este iluminándose brevemente. Acentuó su ceño y se teletransportó hasta allá._

 _-¿Me estás espiando?- preguntó apenas apareció para deshacer el ceño y sobre un candelabro ver una esplendorosa ave de plumas carmesí brillante claro y ámbar brillante, que se mantenía quieto, mirándola fijamente. -. ¿Un…fénix?"._

Flame despertó esa dureza gélida de sus cyans, tal como se pusieron cuando atacó el Imperio de Cristal.

" _El ave le mantuvo la mirada y por una razón, Sunset se sintió incomodada. La mágica criatura parecía una estatua y sus ojos fijos sobre ella parecían atravesarle la piel. Sunset empezó a pensar que estaba a la defensiva el ave, tal vez un mal movimiento y se atrevería a atacarle._

 _-Se llama Philomena._

 _Sunset volteó de inmediato para chocarse con los ojos de Fluttershy._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurró Sunset._

 _-Ehm…bueno…escuché ruidos cerca de mi puerta- aclaró señalando con su casco el pasillo y levantó la mirada hacia el fénix -. Ella es Philomena, la mascota de la Princesa Celestia. Es amigable- le aclaró al ver la pose defensiva de Sunset._

 _-No lo creo. Me mira muy ruin"._

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A MIRARME ASÍ?!- rugió encolerizada mientras empezaba todo su cuerpo en envolverse de su fuego pero al mismo tiempo, su apariencia empezó a cambiar entremezclándose todo su ira y orgullo ofendido y la sensación no era nada que la hacía feliz... enfureciéndola.

" _Fluttershy miró mejor al ave. Tenía razón. Normalmente Philomena era juguetona, bromista y muy amigable que no dudaba en volar alrededor de algún pony nuevo para conocer. Pero ahora no. Nunca la había visto en esa pose tan dura y distante hacia alguien._

 _-Oh, ¿Le hiciste algo?- se le ocurrió preguntar._

 _-No, Fluttershy- contestó Sunset con voz pesada endureciendo el rostro, -. Sólo me vio y bastó para ponerla así. ¿Siempre tengo que tener la culpa?_

 _Y mientras discutían ambas respingaron del susto en cuanto Philomena trinó violenta expandiendo sus alas incendiadas._

 _-¿Phi…Philomena?- tartamudeó Fluttershy al ver el ave aletear con fuerza y no paraba de trinar._

 _-¿Se enloqueció?- reclamó Sunset mientras escuchaba varias puertas abrirse a la vez._

 _-¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!- se quejó Rainbow Dash salir de una habitación del pasillo mientras las demás ponies salían de los suyos._

 _Mientras se reunían hacia Fluttershy y Sunset, Philomena saltó del candelabro y voló envuelta en llamas sobre ellas descuidadamente cerca, haciendo que ambas ponies se echaran al suelo y cubrieran sus cabezas con sus cascos, para después el ave perderse entre los pasillos de aquella torre del castillo"._

-¡Insolente! ¡He esperado por esto demasiado tiempo para que sigas diciéndome…diciéndome…!- reclamaba a gritos mientras aumentaba su velocidad -. ¡Atrévete ahora!- retaba con una velocidad que podría vencer en una carrera a Rainbow Dash, que apenas llegó a Canterlot, fue directo hacia el castillo ahora despoblado, entrando al reventar los vidrios de una ventana con una explosiva combustión, en un violento vuelo en picada. -. ¡RADIANT!- la llamó en un retumbante grito grueso.

El grito resonó en todo el castillo, hasta afuera, en los jardines, en donde estaba las lápidas de las antiguas gobernantes, donde se encontraba la fiel ave fénix recostada sobre la tumba de Celestia, quien alzó la cabeza con sus ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar su verdadero nombre y al sentir esa oleada de la presencia de…Flame.

Entonces la ave se dejó encender en sus llamas con un concentrado ceño y trinó en respuesta a la vez que empezaba a emplear vuelo directo al castillo, escuchando como varias cosas se rompían y eran destrozadas, encontrándose con la apariencia pony de Flame.

Philomena se posó en la alta repisa de la sala donde estaban, con esa misma pose rígida y defensiva entre las llamas de su cuerpo, con la mirada desconfiada, acusadores y endurecidos sobre Flame, quien al verla, asimismo adoptó esa rigidez en una posición alerta, siendo solo su melena y cola roja y dorada que se movían como llamas, en un cruce de miradas en el que ambas se desafiaban en un muerto silencio, sin decirse absolutamente, sólo mirándose en una concentrada seriedad, como aguardando el movimiento de la otra.

Sea en el cuerpo en el que esté, Flame tenía ese instinto de la verdadera criatura que era, adaptando esa pose previo a una confrontación, ambas aguardando el movimiento de la otra.

" _Volviste, ladrona"_ retó Philomena telepáticamente, como se comunican entre sí estas aves, llamando la atención de Flame quien le mostró los dientes entre su expresión completamente endurecido y colérico sin perder su posición resistente.

-¡Respétame, insolente!- bramó con su voz profunda y gruesa. -¡Soy la heredera Celestial de la Luz y debes reverenciarte ante mí!

" _¡Yo era la Heredera y me lo arrebataste por puro egoísmo!"_ contestó al ras encolerizada paseando su mirada en su aspecto de pony _"¡Mírate! ¡Has deshonrado lo que nuestra magia realmente representa con un alma tan egoísta!"_

-¡Es mía y hago con ella lo que me venga en gana!- rugió -.¡Soy fuerte, soy bella, soy Flame Hybris!

" _¡Traidora y ladrona! ¡Es lo que en realidad eres!"_ le encaró _"¡Les diste la espalda a los nuestros! ¡Nos cerraste el portal dejando una pequeña población fuera de nuestro hogar por siglos! ¡Violado nuestro orden natural al reencarnar en la forma de un…de un pony!"_ agregó con un gesto realmente horrorizado sólo para gesticular desagradablemente sorprendida de ver cómo Flame perdía ese semblante enfurecido por uno mucho más relajado para empezarse a reír melódicamente llevando un casco a su boca.

-Yo no quería nuestro pequeño pedazo de tierra caliente- le dijo como si hablara con una niña, con el tono de voz amable y paciente, con su voz muy clara y limpia, y sus cyans bien abiertos, dejando a Philomena un tanto desorientada por ese cambio volátil y que haya destensado su pose de pelea -. Quería más. Siempre quise más. Y Equestria siempre fue más. Así que…era una hermosa y espléndida ave, ¿Por qué no una hermosa y espléndida pony?-preguntó para jadear emocionada -Y fui una hermosa y espléndida humana…- agregó con su mirada destellante con su fuego danzando emocionado -. No importa el precio que tuve qué pagar. Realmente valió la pena, siempre y cuando me mantenga hermosa y poderosa no importa el cuerpo que tenga- se perdió en decir para llevar su melena danzante como llamas hacia adelante con una suavizada sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior, derretida en sí misma acompañándola una risita musical que sonó entre el vacío castillo.

" _Estás enferma…"_ dijo Philomena mirándola desconcertada y en desagrado _"Eres la manifestación de la vanidad, que arrastra todos los demás males"._

-Y tú del conformismo- le respondió soltando su melena para expresarse más seria pero le decoró el rostro una pequeña sonrisa de lado entre una ceja levantada -. Si eres la heredera como dices- exclamó haciendo comillas con sus cascos -. ¿Cómo pudiste rebajarte en ser la mascota de un alicornio?- crispó el rostro en desagrado -. Que tan bajo has dejado la representación de lo que es un fénix.

" _Supuse que algún día volverías"_ exclamó con inexpresividad _"Y quien sabría mejor de cuándo eso ocurriera que Celestia. Yo…no puedo detenerte. Confiaba que ella sabría qué hacer"_ dijo para dejar mostrar un rostro melancólico, sabiendo que la alicornio ya no estaba más _"Nos dejaste aquí atrapados. No tuvimos de otra que acostumbrarnos a los ponies que vinieron a poblar estas tierras y aunque la mayoría busca apartarse de ellos, otros no, de cierta forma creando lazos, aunque estos nos hicieran ver como…mascotas"._

-¿Lo ves, Radiant?- preguntó Flame con hipocresía alzando vuelo recién hacia ella pero Philomena se mostró defensiva, mirando con cuidado cada movimiento de ella -. ¡¿Lo ves?!- insistió con cierta desesperación contenida-. ¿Cómo puedes ser la Heredera Celestial de la Luz si has minimizado lo que somos? - agregó deteniéndose frente a ella, concentrándole una mirada acusatoria -. Una especie ejemplar. Brillante. Única como ninguna. Nuestra magia. Nuestra esencia. La eternidad. El fuego. La resistencia. ¡Somos más de lo que ellos creen! ¡Ustedes nunca supieron realmente reclamar lo que merecíamos! ¡Sólo yo!- encaró empezándose a alterar mientras su fuego se elevaba. Philomena se quedó escuchando lo que decía, viendo esas expresiones desesperadas, frustradas, de reclamo como de furia -. ¡Yo no iba a conformarme con tan poco! ¡Yo tengo visión! ¡Yo tengo ambición!- decía empezando a decirse más bien a sí misma, con los cascos a su pecho mientras sus llamas se movían con ella dejando mechas suspendidas en el aire para evaporarse -. ¡No iba a perderme entre su mediocridad!- aclaró ansiosa señalándola -. ¡Por eso yo merecía heredar aquella preciosa magia! ¡Yo, yo, yo y nadie más que YO!- bramó en un grito fino temblándole el cuerpo y envolviéndose en llamas, que en vez de intimidar a Philomena, esta la miraba con rabia y desprecio por su egoísmo -. ¡Pero no sería gobernante de una bola de conformistas! ¡Cuando mi poder ambicionaba más, mucho más! ¡Estaba aburrida de esas tierras cuando tenía al enorme, variado y hermoso Reino de Equestria!

" _¡Por eso huiste aquí y cerraste el portal, dejando a los que quedaron fuera sin volver a su hogar!"_ bramó enfurecida e indignada esparciendo arcos de fuegos pero que eran débiles a comparación de los que hacía Flame.

-¡Y tú ilusa me seguiste!- le respondió quien fácilmente ni se inmutó a su tiro para volar hacia ella pero aunque Philomena sabía de la desventaja con la que contaba, le hizo frente entre trinidos, buscando atacarla con sus garras brotando sus llamas contra ella mientras Flame simplemente forcejeó hasta tomarla de las alas, quebrándoselas con un solo movimiento entre las ventajas que tenía cascos, haciéndola chillar de dolor -. ¡Me odiaban! ¡Todos me odiaban porque me tenían envidia! ¡Envidia de lo que era! ¡De lo que tenía! ¡Ustedes fueron los traidores!- vociferaba rabiosa y ansiosa entre una mirada gélida y opaca de los cyans mientras seguía escuchando los crujidos y tronidos de los huesos de las alas que le rompía a Philomena, quien trataba de zafarse de ella, pero la fuerza de Flame era monumental y la tenía bien apresada entre sus cascos mientras sus llamas de melena y cola se danzaban violentas -. ¡Ustedes nos retrasaban! ¡No iba a seguirlos! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debería?! ¡Hice grandes sacrificios para obtener lo que merezco! ¡Separar un fragmento de mi alma y aguardar su forma pony para reencarnar en mi nuevo cuerpo que me tomó casi mil años! ¡Mil años! ¡Por eso ya no puedo esperar más! ¡No puedo dejar que digas tonterías, ahora que mi poder equivale todo lo que son ustedes!- decía para sentir como se salpicaba la sangre en su rostro, sin inmutarse, empezando ahora alar una ala -. ¡Yo soy EL fénix! ¡Yo soy Flame Hybris! ¡Todos se grabarán mi nombre! ¡No sólo él apreciará lo que soy! ¡También quiere que todos me amen! ¡Y lo harán! ¡Todos lo harán! ¡Haré que lo hagan y lo harán, lo harán, "Philomena", lo harán!- vociferó en una catarsis para arrancar de raíz la ala del fénix -. ¡Wuuuuuuuuuu!- se divirtió con una risa sacudiendo la ala arrancada para cubrirla de fuego y dejarla caer al suelo, provocando que se empezara a esparcirse por el piso del castillo, en un incendio, mientras iba arrancando la otra ala en una ya compareciente Philomena en desgarradores trinidos que aunque lastimaban los oídos de Flame, ésta estaba demasiado hundida en su tarea -. ¡Eres tonta, muy tonta, como las alicornios, jajajajaja! ¡Tú alicornio favorita ahora está muerta! ¿Sabes cómo? ¡Su inmortalidad estaba en la Cutie Mark de ese boniiiiito árbol de cristal! ¡Sólo puso su veneno y puf! ¡Murió! ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Quién lo habría pensado?! ¡Pero es muy listo, muy listo! ¡Y ahora todas están muertas! ¡Muuuertas! ¡Y yo no puedo morir! ¡No, no ,no, no! ¡No puedo! ¡Porque soy EL fénix! ¡Pero tú sí puedes morir! ¡En mi casco, pueden morir ordinarios fénix como tú! ¡Ordinaria!- celebró alzando su otra ala asimismo incendiándola y echándola contra una pared, quedando pegada a ésta por instantes al estar cubierta de sangre, y el muro empezaba a cubrirse de fuego.

Flame dejó caer el torso desmembrado de Philomena, quien seguía viva sintiendo con un agonizante dolor el desmembramiento de sus alas, prácticamente el tesoro de aquellas místicas aves. Y es que el cuerpo del fénix era fuertemente resistente además de ser instintivamente buenos combatientes, prácticamente inmunes a daños físicos y lo hacía muy escurridizos para ser cazados o atacados, pero frente a Flame, que equivalía todo el poder de cada fénix, se volvían como un frágil colibrí frente a ella.

La sala empezó a cubrir completamente de fuego, amenazando con esparcirse en el resto de habitaciones, pasillos, salas, si es posible, todo el castillo se consumiría si Flame no ordenara a que cesara el fuego.

La unicornio dorada se hizo aterrizar frente a la frágil fénix, que en el impactó de su llegada, hizo que se avivara dos caminos de fuego que rodearon a Philomena, en un anillo flameante pero no como suele hacerlos. Este se atraía con magnetismo hacia la fénix, atrayendo hacia sí una energía escarlata de su cuerpo, absorbiendo el calor y el fuego de lo que estaba hecha Philomena.

Le estaba extrayendo su magia.

Lo que significaba, que le quitaba entre tantas cosas, su capacidad de resurrección, convirtiéndola en, sí, una ave común.

Con la vista borrosa, sintiendo ahora sí el descomunal dolor de su desmembramiento sobre el charco de sangre que se expandía bajo de ella, Philomena vio el rostro entusiasmado de Flame, que tenía salpicadas líneas rojas de su propia sangre sobre su rostro y cuerpo. Tenía la mirada bien absorta, entusiasmada y expectante, conteniendo emoción el cómo la despojaba de su magia hasta dejarle un color apagado y neutro de lo que alguna vez fueron sus brillantes y preciosas plumas escarlatas y doradas, acabando el proceso.

-¿Aún me crees desmerecedora de que sea la Heredera? ¿Aún crees que no la merezco? ¿Aún crees ser quien debía heredar la magia?- preguntaba ansiosa entre el crujido del fuego devorando la infraestructura del castillo.

La exfénix apenas pudo levantar temblando su cabeza hacia ella, con una mirada ausente, de derrota.

" _Sí_ " le respondió en su mente, haciendo que Flame bajara la sonrisa entre su agitada respiración, punzándole con la mirada " _no lo eres_ " concluyó a decir al mismo que dejaba caer su cabeza apagándose todo para ella, muriendo tras cientos de años de vida. Flame dio un bramido tirando una estela de fuego sobre ella, aumentando más el incendio.

-¡Pues entonces que el infierno cubra Canterlot!- sentenció alzando sus cascos y el fuego se elevó cubriendo más espacio en el castillo para salir conduciendo el fuego a esparcir, que continuara sin descanso de expandirse, para no acabar al consumir el castillo, sino todo, todo lo que lo rodeaba. -. ¡Altanera! ¡Yo estaba tranquila! ¡Yo era paciente! ¡Y ella…y ella…!- decía descargando su ansiedad e ira alimentando el incendio en la que alguna vez fue la capital de Equestria, subiendo y creciendo las llamas que parecían tener vida propia al abrirse caminos para ir consumiendo todo a su paso, calle, edificios, postes, casas. Todo.

Si la ciudad no hubiese sido evacuada por mandato de Twilight al trasladar a los unicornios a las ciudades cercanas, las vidas perdidas habrían sido innumerables. Pero de igual forma, de que una ciudad tan icónica como lo era Canterlot se volviera nada, cenizas, era un golpe más para Equestria.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser cruel?- se quejó con su voz ya quebrada y sus ojos cyan se humedecían, suspendida varios metros en el aire entre el enorme incendio bajo de ella. -. No es justo…- farfulló con un puchero, pasándose los cascos a los bordes de sus ojos. -. Yo estaba muy feliz...- lamentó suavizando un ceño entre sus cejas finas mientras se escuchaban los crujidos de las llamas devorando la ciudad. -. ¡Pero es que debía aclarar la realidad!- gritó profundizando su ceño, haciendo que las llamas se elevaran aún más. -. ¡Aclarar que Equestria es mía! ¡Y no dejaré ni una huella del gobierno pasado!- se dijo en determinación viendo cómo se consumía el lugar en el que gobernaron las hermanas -. ¡Porque yo seré presente, futuro, por la eternidad!- vociferó alzando sus cascos a los lados de su cuerpo e hizo que una oleada de fuego se precipitara por todo el diámetro que constaba la ciudad, a la vez que lo dejaba consumir para dejar una vista panorámica de una ciudad chamuscada, quedando el castillo en sólo restos.

Flame respiraba ansiosa mirando el fruto de su arranque para empezar a regular su respiración y descender lentamente hasta el suelo y se dejó caer en su lomo, mirando el cielo estrellado y un inusual brillo de la luna, entre el humo que aun se levantaba.

-¿Debe ser horrible estar ahí, sin poder hacer nada, cierto?- le habló al astro -. Estar limitada…sintiendo dolor… ¿Cierto?- preguntó con la voz más cargada en reproche -. ¡Pues que bien! ¡Te lo mereces!- reacción irguiéndose y señalar la luna -. ¡Tú y tu hermana se lo merecen! ¡Aprendan! ¡Aprendan lo que es sufrir! ¡A lo inevitable! ¡APRENDAN!- rugió para sentirse de nuevo que se alteraba y meneó la cabeza -. Muy bien. Tranquila. No…no te alteres. Eres paciente, ¿recuerdas?- se dijo -. Soy paciente…pero sólo cuando estaba con él…- farfulló abriendo los ojos con los cascos a los lados de su cabeza con un ceño entre sus cejas para levantar la cabeza y ver toda su alrededor chamuscado -. Esto no le habría gustado…ya me habría regañado…- torció la boca levantando una ceja -…pero a mí sí me gustó. Él mismo lo dijo. Equestria es mía. Así que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana- se relajó con una sonrisa y suspiró, más tranquila encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia -. Y ahora…- se dijo para volverse a tirar entre las cenizas -… ¿Cómo hago mi llegada triunfal?- se preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior pasándose un casco a un lado de su rostro, pensativa, hasta dado un momento empezar a sonreírse con un destello ilusionado en la expresión de su rostro. -. Escoltada…claro…

…

Bonbon dormía plácidamente, cuando repentinamente sintió la cercanía de alguien que la hizo abrir de golpe los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con una exagerada sonrisa emocionada de Pinkie Pie.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!- se quejó moviéndose hacia atrás sintiendo violado su espacio personal.

-¡Buen día, Bonbon! ¿Cómo amaneció mi Roommates favoooooorita?- chilló dando un brinco para ponerse en pie y dejar iluminar su cuerpo de rosa, invocando su transformación y sacó una flecha apuntando al techo bajo de la cavidad para soltarla y hacer aparecer entre destellos rosas, una piñata en su forma pony colgando de ella y con una gallina de hule, romperlo para hacer estallar cientos de serpentinas, confetis y globos, todo cayendo entre el rostro huraño y entrecejo de Bonbon, que rechinaba los dientes. "Odio…las piñatas…" pensó amargamente mientras Pinkie jugaba haciendo rebotar los globos.

-¡Wiiiii!- celebró para reunir mucho confeti y serpentinas en sus manos y soplarlos en la cara de Bonbon, que cerró los ojos por el impacto retrocediendo la cabeza, dejando salir un gruñido apretando los puños.

-¡Me vas a tentar a cambiar de compañera!- reclamó pasándose las manos a la cara quietándose los papelitos multicolores.

-¡Si fuera así ya lo habrías hecho pero no lo haces porque somos A-MI-GAS!- chilló muy feliz para abrazarla posando su cabeza sobre su pecho entre el cuerpo entumecido de Bonbon.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuchó que preguntaron y Bonbon movió lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con una entretenida mirada de Cherry al pie de la entrada de la cavidad al ver todo el disparate de Pinkie.

Fueron solo un par de segundos de pausa, de solo mirarla, pero se sintió como toda una eternidad. Pinkie dejó abrir los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el repentino fuerte latir del corazón de Bonbon.

-Ahm. Le torcí una vez el cuello. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo- se limitó en contestar ella en broma pero se le salió una pequeña sonrisa que contagió a Cherry que le asintió pausadamente para salir de allí. Pero Bonbon siguió mirando donde había estado parada entre una mezcla cálida como frustrada.

-Boom. Boom. Boom- decía Pinkie divertida riéndose entretenida escuchando el ritmo fuerte de los latidos de Bonbon.

Bonbon suspiró relajando el rostro mirando hacia arriba sin devolver el abrazo aun así, pensativa.

-¿Sabes a quién le gusta los confetis, Pie?- preguntó sonriéndose maliciosamente y Pinkie agrandó sus ojos.

-¡Uuuh! ¡¿A quién?!- chilló emocionadísima apartándose del abrazo y preparando ya una flecha.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!- reclamó Golden al ver asimismo a pocos centímetros de su rostro los enormes ojos de Pinkie Pie acostada a su lado.

-¡Buen día, Golden! ¡¿Cómo amaneció la chica que me hizo descubrir palabras vulgares que no sabía que existían?!- saludó y asimismo, hizo aparecer la piñata para reventarla con serpentinas y globos explotando en todo el lugar.

-¡Trixie pierde su belleza si la despiertan como los salvajes!- se quejó Lulamoon irguiéndose desde su bolsa de dormir, pues compartía la cavidad con Golden, pero miró todos los globos y serpentinas caer y expandió una sonrisa divertida -. ¡Es hermoso!

-¿Quieres más?- se emocionó Pinkie.

-¡Trixie exige más!- aceptó parándose enseguida.

-¿Qué? No- reclamó Golden sacudiéndose el cabello de confeti.

-¡Yo también quiero! ¡Mayoría gana! ¡Wiiii!- rió Pinkie para disparar otra flecha y desde el amplio espacio con muebles se escuchó otro reventón donde cuatro chicas se reían en escuchar el escándalo.

-Al menos eso armoniza el hecho de comer más de estas cosas- dijo Mistery poniéndole mala cara a unas galletas.

-Shhh. No seas malagradecida- le susurró Rarity aunque también hizo cierto puchero al dar otro bocado a la galleta.

-Y todavía hay un enorme paquete- lamentó Fluttershy con voz baja.

-Al menos tenemos qué desayunar, ¿no?- comentó Cherry mirando por varios ángulos la galleta y comerla.

-¿Hoy abrimos el atún?- preguntó Mistery y tanto Fluttershy como Cherry le asintieron -. Oh bueno. Al menos- y masticó la galleta. -. Como quisiera que Pinkie saque algo bueno para variar.

-…- se intercambiaron una cómplice mirada las cuatro. -. ¡PINKIE!- llamaron al unísono.

-¿Sí?- apareció en medio de ellas enérgicamente.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Has aparecer cualquier cosa menos esto!- suplicó Mistery al borde del llanto señalando un paquete de galletas de vainilla.

-Oigan, no puedo hacer aparecer las cosas como si nada- declaró Pinkie seria.

-…- enmudecieron Cherry, Rarity, Mistery y Fluttershy engrandeciendo los ojos ante tremenda ironía.

-¿Really? ¡¿REALLY?!- reventó Cherry.

-Bueno, aparezco ciertas cosas cuando realmente el momento lo demande. Ni yo sé cómo lo hago- dijo Pinkie para apuntar una flecha hacia la pared y al lanzarla, esta sólo se deshizo al aterrizar dejando unos destellos rosas.

-¡Inténtalo!- suplicó Mistery juntando sus manos con carita de cachorro.

-¡Okie dokie Lokie!- aceptó optimista para tomar otra flecha y soltarla sobre el mueble junto a ella, haciendo aparecer unas docenas de cupcakes en bandeja. -¡Creo que lo hice!- celebró entusiasma.

Entonces las cuatro se asomaron a verlos con estrellas en los ojos, en especial Mistery que casi realmente llora de emoción, pero entonces los cupcakes les salieron boca por las que gritaron con un agudo chillido a la par que se inflaron y reventaron salpicando a las cuatro, que quedaron en piedra, sin inmutarse.

-Eh… Olvídenlo- torció el gesto Pinkie con sonrisa tensa -. ¡¿Les hago una piñata mejor?!- dijo para de nuevo hacer reventar una piñata, cuando del pasillo salen Applejack y Lyra, con más atrás Rainbow y Trixie, quienes interrumpieron su conversación y su andar para ver con un ceño desconcertado a las cuatro chicas cubiertas de betún con malas caras mientras les caían confeti y serpentinas.

-¿Por qué…?- decía Trixie.

-¡No preguntes!- corearon ellas a excepción de Pinkie que daban brinquitos entre la lluvia de los papelitos multicolores.

-¡¿Cómo osan gritarle a Trixie?!- se quejó.

-Creo que un trozo de esa abominación me cayó en el ojo- se quejó Mistery al verse salpicada de esos postres para agrandar los ojos al ver a Cherry a punto de llevarse un trozo a la boca -. ¡No te lo comas!- le advirtió dándole un manotón para hacérselo soltar. -. ¡Esa cosa chilló ¿y te lo piensas tragar?!

-¡Auch, Mentitas!- se quejó ceñuda sobándose la mano y le dio asimismo un manotón.

Mint aspiró enojada y le devolvió otro manotón. Y Cherry otro. Y ella otro, para terminar como los viejos tiempos en una tonta pelea que terminó en el suelo que siempre las terminaba por llevar a Detención por un maestro o las propias Celestia o Luna, aunque ésta última las alcahueteara pues sabía que no era nada grave conociendo a ambas.

-¡Oigan, sepárense!- decía Fluttershy preocupada mientras las demás las rodeaban para intervenir, solo para escuchar el coro de risa que se levantaba entre ambas amigas, que quedaron acostadas en el suelo mirando las caras confundidas de las demás, pues ellas se entendían.

-Tranquilas, es juego- calmó Cherry menguando la risa pero manteniendo la sonrisa al igual que Mistery, que como entrenado, se tomaron de ambas manos y así se impulsaron hacia arriba para quedar de pie.

-Ay, pero qué juego más agresivo- desaprobó Rarity cruzándose de brazos sólo para gesticular asco al tocarse el salpicado del raro postre.

-Son las que tienen el harem de chicos, ¿qué esperabas?- susurró Pinkie con picardía.

-¿Qué dijo?- corearon Cherry y Mistery.

-Bueno…como sea…- dijo la vaquera para dar una mirada rápida hacia atrás y acercarse más a ellas, llamándolas con las manos para que se acerquen -. Aprovechando que estamos todas, quiero proponer algo para el día de hoy.

-¿Aparte de lavar ropa?- preguntó Rarity inexpresiva viéndose la camiseta manchada al igual que las demás ensuciadas.

-Creo ya va tiempo de…dar con propiedad las gracias a un par de personas…- opinó la rubia haciendo que todas la miraran con atención y Pinkie apareciera entre ellas con todo su esponjoso cabello rosa cubierto de confeti, conteniendo emoción.

-Buen día, Drops- saludó Golden al pie de la cavidad de Bonbon, quien se terminaba de quitar los papelitos del cabello. La pelinaranja soltó una pequeña sonrisa -. ¿Tú la mandaste a que me despertara no?- preguntó refiriéndose a Pinkie Pie.

-Era eso o romperle el cuello para que dejara de abrazarme- se burló dándole la cara con una sonrisa levantada.

Golden dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa de lado, asintiendo un poco con la mirada concentrada a ella.

-Te ves diferente.

-¿Eh?- dudó suavizándole un ceño.

-Tu cara. No sé. No está tan…rígida como siempre- sinceró con cierta seriedad mientras se apoyaba al pie de la entrada -. La piel de tu rostro está menos tensa. Sonríes más. Haces más chistes, a tu modo, pero lo haces más seguido. Hasta pareces un poco más flexible. Tal vez no sea notorio para las demás pero sabes que a mí no se me escapa nada- se explicó directamente pero con un tono que Bonbon sintió como acusatorio. Le parpadeó.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No. No- contestó mirando hacia abajo un momento para devolverle la mirada -. Sólo…que eso no te distraiga- agregó manteniendo una serena seriedad. -. Suficiente distracción tenías cuando estabas con Cherry y debía salvarte el pellejo durante los simulacros.

-Sólo fue una vez- le recordó con un ceño.

-A mí me vas a decir- exclamó para apuntar con dos dedos sus ojos verdes -. Lo veo todo. Y veo que de un tiempo acá, estás distraída y no quiero que lo estés más.

-Golden…- la nombró sacudiendo la cabeza -. Tú misma me has dicho que aproveche el ser "Bonbon". Ser…feliz- agregó un poco avergonzada y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, lo hice, pero no que lo mezcles con Sweetie Drops.

-…- enmudeció manteniéndole la mirada. La verdad desde que habló anoche con Applejack, se dio cuenta que algo en ella era de alguna manera, diferente. Aun tenía costumbres enraizadas respecto a su actitud, pero, ahora que se había sacado un enorme peso de encima con el secreto de la agencia, se sentía con cierta libertad que no contaba antes y eso la incomodaba como intrigaba -. Lo siento, Golden. Pero a diferencia de ti, "Bonbon" no es un personaje como "Carrot Top"- lo meditó mejor -. Siempre fui sincera con lo que soy con todos…a excepción de lo de la Agencia. Bonbon y Sweetie Drops son la misma persona y... de algún modo les ha sido tolerable de aceptar a ellas- dijo con la voz más suavizada. "Por primera vez me siento…completamente aceptada" sinceró con un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, que no salió desprevenido para Golden, que de cierta manera, no corría la misma suerte que ella, pues pese tener sus buenos ratos también, le salía su brusca actitud cretina y hasta insultante.

-Supongo que tienes razón- coincidió manteniéndole esa seriedad -. Porque yo soy la única farsante de este lugar.

-Yo no dije eso- exclamó concentrando más su ceño.

-No, pero lo digo yo- contestó con voz neutra.

-Tú decías disfrutar las pequeñas cosas banales pero felices de "Carrot Top". ¿No crees que "Golden Harvest" también merezca eso?- preguntó con verdadera preocupación viendo la enseriada mirada de la pelinaranja.

-No- contestó sin titubear. Bonbon dejó curvar un poco las cejas.

-Golden, yo…

-¡Chicas, tenemos un anuncio!- interrumpió Lyra acercándose a ellas que la miraron enseguida -. ¡Así que vamos, vamos, vamos!- se entusiasmó tomando la mano de cada una para empezarlas halar.

Golden dibujó un ceño pero entonces sintió un manotón de Bonbon que la miró reprobatoriamente, pues le había leído la mente.

-Le doblas la mano y te rompo el brazo en tres partes- amenazó en susurro fuerte ganándose una resignada mala cara de Golden dejándose nomás halar.

-¡Hoy no habrá entrenamiento!- corearon todas cruzándose los brazos en sincronización apenas las vieron en la sala.

-¡Uy, nos salió!- celebró Pinkie viendo a todas con la misma pose.

-¿Qué estupidez hablan?- interrogó Golden severa zafándose de la mano de Lyra.

-Todos estos días hemos entrenado sin parar- dijo Rainbow -. Y ahora queremos darnos este día libre…

-¡Para ustedes!- chilló Pinkie dando un brinco alto ya sin su apariencia transformada.

-…- se enmudecieron Golden y Bonbon haciendo un mismo gesto dubitativo y escéptico.

-¿Me joden? ¿De qué hablan?- reclamó Golden.

-Debo estar de acuerdo con ella. ¿Qué significa eso? No hagan una tontería- agregó Bonbon con cierto disgusto que más bien era de nervios e incomodidad.

-No es una tontería, Bonboncito- le calmó Lyra tomándole una mano y le dio palmaditas sobre ésta mientras a lo lejos Cherry sintió la horrible necesidad de desviar la mirada pero no lo hizo, tomando aire e intentando que eso ya no la molestara -. Sólo queremos pasar un día divertido y ameno para agradecer todo lo que han hecho por nosotras.

-Pues un simple "Gracias" me basta, ¿Podemos dejar la tontería ya?- exclamó Golden aburrida torciéndose de ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Golden dejó expulsar el aire contenido para mover su cabeza con una expresión rígida en su rostro hacia la dueña de esa voz retadora, mirando las cejas levantadas de Applejack con una sonrisa audaz asimismo cruzada de brazos.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó la pelinaranja para soltar una risa seca y empezar a moverse hacia ella con la mirada clavada sobre la suya pero la rubia ni se inmutaba un poco -. ¿A mí me preguntas…si tengo, miedo?- aclaró deteniéndose frente a ella siendo observadas por las demás con expectación y Pinkie sacó un bolsa de palomitas para comerla, ganándose la mirada irónica de Mistery.

-¡Oh, come on!- reclamó Mint y le quitó la bolsa para comerlo ella pero ya estaba vacía y la aventó a un lado mientras Pinkie Pie mira a los lectores de "Lo Que Somos Ahora" encogiéndose de hombros pues ni ella misma entiende cómo funciona. (¿Cuarta pared rota? ¿Dónde? xD)

-La negación es un escudo para cubrir el miedo, Zanahorias- le susurró Applejack a Golden con confianza mientras la otra la apuñalaba con la mirada que las demás sintieron el recorrido helado por la espalda pero Applejack les había dicho que la dejaran a ella el convencer a Golden.

-No temo tratar de golpearte de nuevo- advirtió seca.

-Y yo puedo defenderme. Tú misma me lo dijiste ayer.

-No me provoques.

-Ni tú a mí.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?

-Algo mejor- desafió con una sonrisa de lado y levantó un brazo doblado con el codo hacia abajo y la mano bien abierta -. ¿Vencidas por el día libre?- retó para sentir la satisfacción al ver cómo el rostro de Golden se destensaba para quedar agradablemente sorprendido tomando desprevenida ese reto, que empezó a dibujar una auténtica sonrisa y levantó su mano para estrechar la suya, en posición de vencidas.

-Por el honor- aceptó intercambiando el entusiasmo y competencia entre esas miradas de ojos verdes.

-¡Esto…será…ÉPICO!- chilló Pinkie Pie sacudiendo a Cherry enloquecidamente mientras las demás se sonreían emocionadas.

-Applejack tiene ganado esto- confió Rainbow Dash airadamente.

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó Mistery y Rainbow la miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Lo dudas?

-Hey, oye, no me malinterpretes, no diga que no sea fuerte pero, Golden lo es mucho más.

-Tú no has visto a Applejack en las vencidas ¡Es la mejor de Canterlot High! ¡Le torció la muñeca a Brawley Beats!

-Lo sé- le dijo con acusación frunciendo el ceño. -. Y no pudo tocar la batería para el evento de beneficencia.

-Pero Applejack le había advertido- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pero acaso tú no has visto a Golden? ¡Ella en cambio le romperá el brazo apenas se lo haga vencer!

-Ohhh. Esto me recuerda a cierta apuesta que quedó en nada- dijo Dash con un tono insinuante.

-La pelea entre Golden y Bonbon. Sí. Yo asimismo aposté por Golden.

-Y yo por Bonbon.

-Habría ganado Golden.

-Bonbon.

-¡Golden!

-¡Bonbon!

-¡Pero bueno, ahora hablamos de Golden y Applejack!- dijo Mistery.

-¡Y sólo hay una forma de solucionar esto!

-Entonces…- dijo para suavizar una sonrisa y cruzarse de brazos -. ¿Apostamos?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Obvio!- aceptó desafiante.

-Si Golden gana, tendrás que lavar mi ropa y recitar un poema de derrota. Algo como "Del cielo cayó una rosa, y Mistery la tomó, y como Rainbow no tenía razón le hizo tragar sus espinas y se mató"- concluyó para reírse ante la desconcertada mirada de Dash.

-¡Dios, Mint! Eso no tiene sentido pero eres tétrica y competitiva…¡Me encanta!- le sonrió dándole un codazo amistoso -. Ahora, si gana Applejack, cosa que pasará, tú deberás…deberás…- pensaba mirando por todos lados.

-Hasta en pensar te gano. ¿Apostamos eso? Porque ya lo tengo asegurado- rió.

-Deberás…deberás…

-Mil años más tarde…

-Deberás… ¡Bailar desnuda delante de todos!

-…- se la quedó mirando con un ceño -. ¿Hablas en serio? Ni siquiera te esforzaste en pensar para decir semejante cliché.

-¡Oh! ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso estás dudando?- dijo con divertido cinismo para darle toques en la cabeza -. Oh, Mistery, descuida. Si sabes de tu inevitable derrota enton…

-¡Lo haré!- aceptó competitiva estirando la mano y Rainbow se la estrechó con un mismo ceño de reto para reunirse donde estaban las demás viendo a Golden y Applejack acomodando dos muebles, juntándolos entre sí para unir los brazos de la silla y poder asentar los codos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- ansiaba Pinkie Pie mientras Golden y Applejack se sentaba cada una en una silla y apoyaron bien los codos en la unificación de los brazos de ambos muebles.

-Te doy la oportunidad de no quedar en ridículo- le dijo la pelinaranja y la vaquera se sonrió ante eso.

-No me echaré para atrás.

-Yo tampoco- respondió con esa misma sonrisa que Applejack más bien se la veía entretenida, que otra cosa.

-Rainbow y Mistery me acaban de inspirar- dijo -. ¿Quieres elevar la apuesta?

-Oh, Manzanas…- exclamó levantándole ambas cejas sin perder ese buen semblante-. ¿Qué quieres perder?

-Ganar. Más bien ganar- corrigió -. Cuando gane, además del día libre, quiero charlar.

-…- concentró un ceño -. ¿Charlar?

-Sip. Charlar, Golden. Algo que no haces desde hace mucho me supongo.

-¿Tú qué sabes, Manzanas?- preguntó con un resoplido.

-Tal vez no mucho, pero sí lo necesario para querer saber más.

-¿Cuál es tu obsesión conmigo?- le reclamó concentrando más el ceño para escuchar la risa de Applejack.

-Se llama amistad, Golden. Tú la muestras a tu modo…- decía para poner el codo sobre la base lisa del mueble -…yo al mío.

Golden la miró con cierto odio mientras se limitaba en torcerle los ojos en respuesta y acomodó su codo para tomarle la mano en posición. Entonces una mano rosa se puso entre la de ellas para dar aviso al inicio.

-¡ES HORA DE DE DE DE DE DEL DUELO!- exclamó Pinkie Pie, para soltar su mano y ambas empezaran a forcejear entre los ánimos de las demás, con Mistery y Rainbow tensas mirando la resistencia de ambas manos que temblaban de un lado a otro entre las miradas concentradas de Golden y Applejack .

…

La unicornio blanca de melena morada que había perdido ese cuidado en su peinado, tenía un casco sobre su pecho mientras se ahogaba en su propio llanto en un cuarto individual en el hospital que permanecía, recibiendo un par de sueros que colgaban en su cabeza. Para esto había perdido peso y estaba ciertamente lívida, mucho más ahora entre su desconcertado y deprimente rostro ante saber las últimas desagracias.

-¡¿Cómo pudo irse así como así?!- reclamó entre lamentosos jadeos e hipar de su llanto -. ¡Ni siquiera vino a despedirse de mí cuando se marchó o algo!- agregó entremezclando enojo, pena y resentimiento.

-Tuviste una recaída ayer y…y no quiso preocuparte más- le contestó Rainbow con ese rostro apagado y decaído mientras trataba de resistir el nudo en la garganta.

-Pe-ero, no podemos apresurarnos- se esperanzó -. No encontraron su cuerpo. Es el único que desapareció.

-Pero había sangre de ella en el suelo y en su casco que quedó tirado- dijo Applejack con seriedad pero entre su mirada gastada de ya haber soltado un llanto previo -. Si recibió un golpe en la cabeza y se la llevaron sin tratar sus heridas…no sé si aguantara la noche.

-Applejack…- le dijo Fluttershy con su voz fina mientras se le caían algunas lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad- exclamó casi sin aliento -. ¿Crees que no me duele también admitirlas? Como pensar que ahora Equestria ya no tiene quien la dirija ni atienda. Y no hay ningún alicornio ahora que la represente.

-¿Ya anunciaron…?- preguntó la modista temblándole los labios aun cayéndosele lágrimas.

-No, aún no- cabeceó Pinkie Pie entre su melena lacia y su color rosa opaca -. No encontramos aun…el mejor modo de dar la noticia. Sólo la guardia lo sabe y se ha mantenido en confidencialidad.

-Pero el pueblo está angustiado entre los trabajos para reparar los daños del ataque de ayer- agregaba la vaquera cuando repentinamente la puerta era azotada por un guardia.

-¡Fénix! ¡Sobrevuelan cientos de fénix el pueblo!- se precipitó en decir para el asombro de todas.

-Ay, no- alcanzó a lamentar palideciéndose Rainbow con sus ojos agrandados para todas tener que dejar a Rarity para salir que entre los pasillos escuchaban como los comentarios se alzaban en consternación como preocupación, pues los fénix jamás salen de donde crearon nidos en un volcán en tierras de dragón y ahora…¿Están en el pueblo? Mucho peor sabiendo la existencia de una Sunset con poderes de fénix.

Las cuatro ponies salieron abruptamente del edificio para dejar abrir sus bocas al ver como prácticamente la vista del cielo era opacado por el vuelo de los fénix que mantenían las llamas de su cuerpo encendidas, girando sincronizados en un círculo, dando la ilusión de un incandescente remolino rojizo y dorado, recordando mucho el atardecer, entre el sonido de aleteos como del propio movimiento del fuego entre el viento, que si otras fueran las circunstancias, sería algo precioso de ver, pero su extraño espectáculo sólo inquietaba el de por sí ambiente tenso en el pueblo.

-¿Qué…significa esto…?- preguntó Fluttershy con ceño preocupado mientras se mezclaban reacciones y aspiraciones de los pobladores que veían también la formación de la guardia esparcirse en puntos del pueblo con sus armas, escuchando a lo lejos la indicación de un precavido Flash Sentry pese las heridas de su cuerpo que aún faltaban de sanar.

Cuando repentinamente los fénix empezaron uno seguido del otro a bajar en picada, halando sus llamas tras de ellos, dejando estelas de fuego dibujarse por el aire, cruzando entre sí y ya cerca del pueblo que al estar envueltos de su fuego, los ponies se alejaban y evadían por su seguridad, que era justamente lo que buscaban. Apartarlos. Dejar un espacio libre en plena plaza del semideteriorado pueblo, para que entre sus llamas cruzadas, empezara a brotar un destello dorado en la mezcla de las danzantes llamaradas de fuego que entre el vuelo bajo de los fénix, se hizo presente la imagen de una radiante unicornio que encandecía sublime su color dorado de su pelaje, con las ondas de su melena elevándose tranquilos en movimientos suaves y sus alas radiantes y extendidas en vueltas en llamas pasivas en una danza serena.

La yegua abrió sus ojos de pestañas largas que decoraban la expresión pacífica de su color cyan, que bien podrían ser comparados como un hermoso cielo despejado; suavizados, profundos, tranquilos, que atraían ser contemplados. Aquellos magnéticos ojos se paseaban ante la quieta mirada de los ponies ante su presencia, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar ante su repentina aparición, pues su apariencia no era atemorizante. Tampoco la veían…amenazante, provocando realmente todo lo contrario, dejándolos más bien impactados por su presencia, su hermosa y gracia apariencia y el lucir ese aspecto del fuego que era envuelta, rodeada entre el vuelo y parada de los fénix entre la estela de fuego dibujada, haciéndola ver casi una visión fantástica y hasta una leyenda jamás contada de este ser mágico.

De una pony que parecía ser el híbrido de un fénix.

Veían esa expresión asegurada, con una seductor osadía en ella, pero a la vez sugerente de sus ojos, empezando a dibujarse una sonrisa que armonizó aún más sus facciones suaves, tersas de su rostro. Parecía contener una risa, pues una expresión divertida y muy emocionada se paseó por su rostro y se mordió el labio mientras su resplandor cobraba un nuevo brillo sin poder dejar de observar realmente fascinada el cómo todos los presentes…la contemplaban.

Mientras tanto, las cuatro mane se fueron acercando más ante el silencio que se formó apenas ella apareció en la plaza, pudiendo ver finalmente con sus propios ojos, la transformación completa de Sunset Shimmer en lo que no se quería convertir, justo mientras ella empezaba a caminar rodeada de algunos fénix que volaban a su alrededor, siguiéndola en cada paso elegantemente seductor e imponente que daba. Aun pese vislumbrar a todos con su apariencia, sentían recelo y empezaban a retroceder a la par que ella caminaba, por lo que Flame se detuvo, concentrando más su mirada a su alrededor.

-No tienen por qué temer. No- exclamó con su voz aterciopelada y tranquila, para continuar su andar a orillas de donde se formaba un grupo de ponies -. ¿Por qué deberían? No han hecho nada malo- continuó diciendo con una sonrisa amable mientras miraba a los ponies frente a ella hasta ver la inocente mirada de un potrillo que se sonrió con una ligera risa cuando pasó frente a él. Flame se detuvo ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia él para sonreírse casi de la misma forma inocente que él -. ¿Por qué me regalas esa bonita risa, eh?- preguntó de manera clara y carismática. El potrillo parecía fascinado que le haya hablado directamente, subiendo más su sonrisa entre una mirada divertida.

-Es muy brillante- contestó con inocencia mirando con sus ojos absortos, realmente admirando su apariencia incandescente, ante el rostro, melena y alas de Flame. La unicornio suavizó el rostro casi de manera maternal y conmovida hacia el terrestre.

Cuando un coro de trinidos de los fénix que la rodeaban irrumpieron el momento, en alerta, haciendo que Flame endureciera el rostro y volteara mirando una lanza que se avecinaba hacia ella por lo que frunció el ceño y lanzó una sola llama hacia el arma, consumiéndola en nada en cuestión de segundos que sus cenizas negras cayeron sobre el suelo, provocando unos gritos y aspiraciones asustadas de los ponies, algunos ya saliendo de allí.

Flame volteó hacia el potrillo de hace un momento, quien borró por completo su rostro admirado, por uno asustado, buscando ocultarse tras los adultos. La yegua endureció la quijada.

-¿Quién…lanzó…eso?- preguntó con su voz tiesa, tratando de contener la ira brotada, moviendo mecánicamente su rostro de nuevo a todo su alrededor.

-Yo- respondió con firmeza una voz masculina que se hizo aparecer en el alto del balcón de una casa. Era Flash Sentry. Los ojos cyan de Flame de los suaves se habían endurecidos. La misma mirada devolvió Flash -. ¡Esta, es la yegua que atacó el Imperio de Cristal!- anunció señalándola, tensando profundamente el ambiente -. ¡No se dejen engañar!

-¿Engañar? Yo no voy a engañar a nadie- exclamó ella con seriedad para mirar a los demás -. Sí, yo ataqué el Imperio de Cristal. Yo fui más poderosa que el mismo Corazón de Cristal, ¡Que la Princesa Cadence, un alicornio! Que…- decía entre las miradas atentas como temerosas de los presentes para concentrar su mirada de vuelta al pegaso -…¿Dónde están, soldado? ¿Dónde están las alicornios, las defensoras de Equestria? ¿Dónde está…su reina?- disfrutó interrogar con una sonrisa alzada entre su mirada desafiante mientras el pegaso le sostenía la suya, furioso -. ¿El pueblo lo sabe?- preguntó mirando a los angustiados presentes sin saber si moverse o no con el temor de ser atacados -. ¿El pueblo de Equestria no sabe, que sus princesas egoístamente pelearon por el título de reina hasta matarse unas a otras?- preguntó mostrándose indignada entre la lividez del rostro de los demás, automáticamente mirando directo hacia donde estaban ubicadas las cuatro mane, lo que hizo que Flame dirigiera su vista hacia donde veían, pudiendo identificar a las cuatro. Una sonrisa de astucia se esbozó en su rostro. -. ¡Que las portadoras se los confirmen!- exclamó empezando a caminar con porte firme hacia ellas con su mirada rígida.

-¡Dispersen el área, ahora!- ordenó Flash dando una señal a los guardias para que una parte obligara a hacer salir a los ponies y otra iban contra Flame.

-¡No engañen a su pueblo!- llamó la atención la unicornio mientras con una señal airada de sus cascos, fue suficiente para que los fénix presentes incendiaran sus alas y enseñaran sus afiladas garras para empezar a lanzarse sobre los guardias y atacar con zarpazos, picoteos y destilando fuego sobre su carne, llegando a tumbarlos que ahí mismo en el suelo más de una veintena atacaban a cada uno y lo consumían en llamas entre los primeros alaridos.

Los ponies empezaron a gritar y buscar huir pero Flame con agilidad entre su andar, hizo sus anillos de fuegos que rodeaban de grupo en grupo para que no tengan escapatoria, sin desprender la mirada hacia las cuatro mane, que se quedaron ahí de pie pese que su corazones se aceleraban ante su presencia y lo que era capaz de hacer, dándoles la cara.

-¡Díganles!- exigió Flame con voz autoritaria y la mirada de piedra sobre ellas para detenerse en una en especial -. ¡Que lo diga la representante del elemento de la honestidad para que diga la verdad!- exclamó, creando leguas entre Fluttershy, Rainbow y Pinkie, dejando solo libre a Applejack -. ¡Vamos! ¡Ponte enfrente y diles!- desafió para clavarle la mirada al verla inmóvil con esa mirada y ceño serio aunque su pecho subía y bajaba ansioso -. No hagas que yo te lleve ahí- advirtió encandeciendo más su cuerpo, dándole el mensaje de las quemaduras que le causaría si ella la empujara a salir con su solo toque.

La vaquera le mantuvo la mirada, apretando fuertemente los dientes entre su quijada endurecida. Desvió la mirada para ver a sus amigas, quienes tenía un ceño entre sus cejas, angustiadas pero asimismo tratando de demostrar valor.

-Es verdad- farfulló con voz rígida aun con la mirada sobre sus tres amigas.

-Que te escuchen- demandó Flame cortante y la terrestre miró a los ponies encerrados en sus anillos de llamas altas, asustados y confundidos, haciendo gestos al escuchar los alaridos de los soldados atacados ante la enorme bandada de los fénix.

-Es verdad- repitió Applejack con voz mucho más audible mirando a los ponies, dando un par de pasos enfrente -. La Princesa Cadance…está muerta. Al igual que sus soldados como los nuestros- informó para escuchar el coro de jadeos -. Y la reina, mi amiga, Twilight Sparkle…-decía queriendo mantener su voz seria aunque le explotaba el nudo en la garganta, obligándose a hacer una pequeña pausa mientras sentía el ardor de sus ojos -…ha desaparecido.

-¡Mentirosa!- rugió Flame alzando sus llamas, espantando aun más su audiencia, asesinando con la mirada a Applejack -. ¡Mentirosa! ¡Diles la verdad!

-¡Lo dije!- dijo ella frunciéndole el ceño.

-¡Las dos están muertas!

-¡Eso creo! ¡No sé!

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!- bramó alzando más sus llamas.

-¡Encontramos el cuerpo de Cadance pero el de Twilight no!- le dijo tanto a ella como a los presentes -. ¡Pero había sangre, su sangre en el suelo y casco! ¡No sé dónde está y no sé si sobrevivió o no!

-¡MIENTES!- se encolerizó Flame a la par que le lanzó un ardiente golpe sobre el rostro, azotándola contra el suelo y dejándole no sólo el dolor del golpe, sino del ardor de su piel quemada por su contacto a un lado de la cara, llegando sus amigas a socorrerla -. ¡Ambas están muertas! ¡Equestria se ha quedado sin alicornios!- decía para mirar a todos -. ¡Las dos únicas alicornios se mataron entre sí por el título de reina! ¡Les dieron la espalda! ¡Se olvidaron de ustedes! ¡Y los han dejado desamparados! ¡Pero yo por eso estoy aquí! ¡He demostrado cuán valor tiene mi magia! ¡Mucho más combativa, fuerte que perdurará por los siguientes milenios!- decía para empezarse a elevar del suelo con una mirada osada y pose autoritaria mientras las llamas de su melena y cola danzaban violentas entre el brillo del calor de su cuerpo -. ¡Yo soy Flame Hybris, la Heredera Celestial de la Luz, su nueva gobernante! ¡Proclamo mío este reino, mi Equestria con el poder de la luz y fuego heredado de mi vida anterior como fénix! ¡Mientras estén conmigo, sólo paz encontrarán en mi luz! ¡Pero si están en mi contra…!- advirtió entrecerrando los ojos para ladear su mirada hacia los restos regados por el suelo de los guardias atacados por los fénix, algunos aun vivos pero lanzando quejidos de las quemaduras que llegaron hasta desfigurarles el rostro. Todos los ponies vieron la imagen captando el mensaje entre el temblor de sus cuerpos mientras Flame devolvía la mirada hacia ellos, suavizando más su expresión como su mirada, devolviéndose ese tranquilo brillo con el que llegó mientras desintegraba los anillos de fuego, liberándolos para hablar con voz más pausada y tranquila -. Puedo ser su poesía. Su musa. Su adoración. Inspiración- dijo para bajar un poco la cabeza para endurecer la mirada para agregar con tono mucho más profundo en su voz:-. Pero les recomiendo que jamás, me hagan su enemiga.

…

Las voces de ánimos se entremezclaban entre las chicas ante la reñida igualdad que tenían Golden y Applejack, ambas con un ceño firme con expresiones de esfuerzo y resistencia con sus ojos clavados a la unión de sus manos que temblaban de un lado a otro buscando vencer la de la otra, de vez en cuando lanzándose miradas entre ellas.

-¡Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida!- dijo Golden entre una sonrisa. -. ¡Y te odio más por eso!- agregó haciendo que Applejack tirara una risa pero sin perder la concentración.

-¡Hace tiempo que no tengo un buen rival!- sinceró ella manteniendo la sonrisa y levantó la mirada para chocarse con una misma expresión divertida como desafiante de Golden -. ¡¿Serás buena perdedora?!- dijo para pujar más fuerte e ir dándole ventaja en inclinar un poco más el brazo de Golden.

-¡NO!- se alteró Mistery halándose las puntas de su larga cabellera morada.

-¡SI!- disfrutó reírse Rainbow sacudiendo a Mistery tomándola de un hombro.

Golden sólo podía reírse forzando su brazo, resistiéndose a que se venza.

Cuando empezó a olfatear un olor.

Un concentrado olor dulce que la hundió en un repentino recuerdo de sí misma siendo cargada en brazos para despertar…en la Agencia.

Todo su cuerpo se entumeció defensiva agrandando sus ojos.

-¡Nos encontraron!- bramó Golden para de un solo golpe, vencer el brazo de Applejack, pero porque éste repentinamente se aflojó.

Golden curvó sus cejas realmente preocupada viendo lo que podía, el mareado rostro de la rubia, pues su visión también empezó a empañarse.

El olor dulce se hizo más fuerte y una por una repentinamente fueron cayéndose al suelo sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, viendo una silueta que reconoció de Bonbon intentar llegar hacia el pasillo pero en medio camino su cuerpo se venció como las demás, mientras Golden intentó levantarse conteniendo la respiración, pero ya había inhalado la toxina. El cuerpo se le venció, aguado, cayendo torpemente al suelo con un enorme agujero tragándola desde muy adentro sintiendo que se le explotaba la cabeza antes de ser obligada a caer en un profundo sueño, realmente sin poder creer que así como así, las dejó en bandeja de plata.

"No…" fue lo último que lamentó, viniéndosele en la mente estos días de convivencia, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Desde la entrada del escondite se entró un rayo de luz del proponente sol de la carretera, bajando con agilidad fueron entrando entre hombres y mujeres armados y con mascarillas, recorriendo el perímetro del escondite.

-Están todas. Están todas- repetía un hombre entre los demás contando a las once chicas, deteniéndose justo frente a Bonbon, para sentir que era empujado abruptamente por una mujer que se dejó caer enseguida de rodillas tomando el cuerpo de la joven, sólo para escuchar el clic de un gatillo preparado.

Floral apretó el cuerpo de su hija contra ella con fuerza, para mecánicamente, levantar su mirada enseriada hacia el cañón del revolver que se apuntaba justo en su frente, viendo detrás de ella una misma mirada firme y rígida de esos ojos azules de su Superior. Floral le mantuvo la mirada mientras el resto se concentraban en cargar a las demás fugitivas para hacerlas salir, dejándolos a ambos con sus asuntos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije- advirtió él sin perder ese semblante áspero sobre ella.

-Lo hago- contestó secamente y él suavizó una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Segura?- interrogó para mover el revolver en dirección a Bonbon.

Bien Floral pudiera moverse para forcejar y quitársela, pero no estaba en condición ahora de abusar de su suerte y se limitó en apretujar más fuerte el cuerpo de Bonbon contra ella.

-Sí, segura- contestó y él asintió para apartar el arma.

-Qué bien. Porque en serio no tolero la idea de perder una pieza como tú- sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo. -. Vete de una vez, Ingenious- le dijo regresando el arma hacia sí y darse la vuelta para agregar -. Hasta aquí llegas tú.

-¿Qué van hacer con ellas?- se arriesgó a preguntar sin perder su tono enseriado mientras se erguía y tomaba a su hija en brazos.

-Como dije- contestó sin parar su andar y hablar airadamente -. Hasta aquí llegas tú. Tú y tu hija no tienen nada que ver con esta misión así que ya déjame en paz- agregó con el tono más profundo y autoritario.

Floral desvió la mirada con un resoplido para mirar el rostro suave y adormilado de su hija entre sus brazos, saliéndosele una calidez en sus ojos verdes, una que habría querido emanar cuando asimismo la tenía en brazos pero muchísimo más pequeña y que en ese tiempo quien expresaba esa mirada era su "esposo".

 _"Lo hice, Stealthy. Hice lo que a ti te costó la vida pero supongo que puedes estar más tranquilo ahora"._

El sol la obligó a achicar los ojos cuando salió del escondite, haciendo caso omiso de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, concentrándose en ir hasta el automóvil negro que tenía para ella. Acomodó a Bonbon en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, teniendo la molestia de acomodar su cabellera larga y aprovechar en acariciar cariñosamente su rostro hasta besarle la frente y cabeza, abrazándola, porque era algo que despierta, no tendría el lujo. De que reciba su amor.

Dicen que no es tarde para enmendar las cosas, pero con Bonbon, se daba la idea que sí lo era pero aun asi nunca se daba por vencida.

Sintió hasta un nudo en la garganta mientras la apretaba en ese abrazo, en un profundo alivio de haberla salvado, de tenerla ahí y regresar a casa. Besó de nuevo su mejilla antes de apartarse y cerrar la puerta. Se tanteó los bolsillos para percatarse que llevaba el suero para deshacer la toxina en su organismo y se adentró frente al volante, teniendo una panorámica de cómo introducían a las demás jóvenes que su hija había ayudado a ocultar estos diez días, entre ellas reconociendo a la muy recurrente a visitar a su departamento y muy comprensiva con Bonbon, Lyra Heartstrings. A la "nueva amiga" de su hija que realmente le agradaba por su carismática personalidad alegre y que se llevó la monumental sorpresa que resultó ser su pareja, Cherry Crash, y por supuesto, a su sombra, su compañera de misión, Golden Harvest.

Sabía que esas tres chicas eran importantes para Bonbon.

Pero si tenía que salvar a alguien, sería a su hija, y si tenía que entregar a las demás para hacerlo, lo haría.

O más bien, lo hizo.

…

-¡Twilight, Twilight!

-¿Qué, qué?- reaccionó la alicornio confundida removiéndose en su cama mientras sentía las garras de Spike moviéndola de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación, sintiéndose de golpe desorientada pues…¿No se suponía que estaba en una batalla campal con Cadance?

-¡¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormida a un par de horas para la primera ceremonia que dirigiras?! ¡Ya hasta la Princesa Celestia y Luna están en camino!

Twilight se petrificó al escuchar lo que decía Spike con suma normalidad que no perdió tiempo y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

-¡Spike, espera, espera!- dijo con la voz entorpecida, parpadeando varias veces sintiéndose realmente confundida pero el dragón simplemente se fue.

Twilight se bajó de la cama, palpando su cuerpo para no sentir ninguna herida o dolor tras la pelea que tuvo con Cadance porque…tuvo una pelea con Cadance, ¿no? Además por más que no quiera recordárselo, la Princesa Celestia y Luna estaban muertas y él dice que estaban en camino, ¿Y ceremonia? ¿Qué ceremonia iba a dirigir?

Twilight caminó enseguida para reclamar respuesta cuando apenas salió, le cayera algo pegajoso encima de su rostro, escuchando la risa de un bebé.

-¡Ooosip!- se apareció Pinkie Pie para aventarle una toalla encima para que se limpie con Pumpkin Cake en su lomo chupándose un casco embarrado de lo que parecía ser mermelada -. Lo siento, Twilight. ¡Pero se emociona mucho cuando es de fresa!- chilló enternecida para sentir que Pound aterrizaba sobre todo su rostro con una risotada pueril -. ¡Al fin! Deja de volar por todos lados- le dijo tomándole de un casco para cargarlo -, quedamos que se estarían quietecitos y bien portaditos para no espantar a Cadance y Shinning.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- jadeó Twilight apartándose la toalla encima del rostro.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Dijiste que no traiga a los bebés Cake para que quede perfecto lo de hoy pero si Cadance está a dos meses de dar a luz, quería que practicara con Shinning mientras se quedan el fin de semana por la ceremonia- habló como carretilla sin descanso para que Pumpkim se terminara de chupar el casco la mermelada e hizo un berrinche por querer más mientras Pound se le zafaba de su casco para salir de nuevo volando haciendo descuidadas piruetas. -.¡Aghhh! ¡No, basta! ¡Pinkiepromesa, hicimos una pinkiepromesa!- les reclamó mientras iba tras el pequeño pegaso.

-¡No, Pinkie Pie, espera!- la quería atajar Twilight corriendo enseguida tras ella ahora sí consternada. -. ¿Cómo Cadance? ¿Shinning? ¡Ella…ella perdió al bebé! ¡Y mi hermano…está está…!

-¡Ay, Twilight, pero qué cosas tan horribles dices!- lamentó Fluttershy cubriéndose la boca con un ceño marcado de angustia. Ella y Rainbow salían de una sala con unos manteles.

-Cielos, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Rainbow torciendo el gesto al ver el temblor en Twilight como su rostro impávido y nervioso, tartamudeando sin saber cómo reaccionar a esto.

-¡Twilight, querida!- escuchó la voz de Rarity que salía de una habitación dirigiéndose enseguida a ella con Applejack más atrás.

-¿Ra…Rarity?- la nombró asombrada con sus ojos bien abiertos viéndola con energía y saludable. -. ¡Rarity!- se conmocionó llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas y la recibió con un enorme abrazo. -. ¡Estás mejor! ¡Estás curada!

-Ahm, ¿Twilight?- dijo ella un poco confundida devolviéndole el abrazo -. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Tú estás bien!- le dijo separándose un poco contemplándola mientras se le caían las lágrimas en alivio -. Parece que todos están bien y no sé cómo. No…no me explico. ¿Acaso todos los unicornios se recuperaron?

-¿Ah?- dudó ella para intercambiar una mirada con las dos pegasos.

-¡Sí! Todos estaban en un estado de salud deporable. Y La Princesa Celestia y Luna habían muerto. Mi hermano había muerto. Sunset atacó el Imperio de Crista Cadance perdió a su bebé. Ella se llenó de odio, citó guerra, yo fui y tenía el Amule…

-Twilight, Twilight, basta- le dijo Rainbow sosteniéndole de los hombros, preocupada -. Tranquila. Acabas de despertar. De seguro tuviste una pesadilla.

-Horrible pesadilla- comentó Fluttershy asustada por todo lo que dijo la alicornio.

-Yo…yo…- decía ella aun conmocionada. -. No. Esto…esto debe ser un sueño- se dijo.

-Has de estar tensa por dirigir la ceremonia- opinó la vaquera para torcer los ojos con una sonrisa, divertida -. Y créeme, no eres la única nerviosa. El invitado de honor lo está aun más.

-¿Qué?- dudó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-Por eso te venía a buscar- dijo Rarity volviendo un poco a su tono dramático -. ¡A última hora se le ocurre deshacerse de los cascabeles! Mira si lo convences o caso contrario debo correr a mi boutique por materiales y deshacer uno por uno sin que se dañe la tela. Traté de convencerlo yo pero sabemos lo terco que puede ser.

-¿Terco…?- repitió sin aliento aun con la ideas enredadas y confundida para dejarse halar de la unicornio hacia la habitación que ella salió hace un momento.

-Por favor, tú tendrás más suerte que yo. Creo…- reconoció para con su magia abrirle la puerta y hacerla pasar, que apenas Twilight se adentró y miró quien estaba en el interior, definitivamente, estaba para perder la cordura.

-Créeme cuando te digo que de potrillo, me visualizaba tan épico como él con sombreros de cascabel- dijo un corcel blanco frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero usando una túnica azul oscuro con figuras de lunas mientras levitaba un sombrero de punta lleno de cascabeles del mismo color, mirando a Twilight desde su reflejo para darse la vuelta con un incómodo gesto y una sonrisa de lado dejando a un lado el sombrero apagando su cuerno -. Pero enserio, enserio, los cascabeles son un detalle muy tonto que tendré que admitir aunque sea un seguidor de su trabajo- agregó levantando más la sonrisa con una divertida expresión en sus ojos grises.

-…- enmudeció, petrificada, hasta dejando de respirar al mirar a Moon White, alli, que ademas tenia una apariencia saludable y usaba con normalidad su magia.

El unicornio al darse cuenta de su rostro impávido y desconcertado, suavizó un ceño perdiendo esa divertida expresión.

-Twilight, ¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó al verla en una especie de estado de shock, moviéndose para acercarse a ella pero Twilight reaccionó retrocediendo de a poco, a la defensiva. -. Twilight…- se asombró por su actitud esquiva -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Es por el cascabel? Sé que quieres que salga todo a reloj con la ceremonia de mi nombramiento como Hechicero Real pero creo que ya estás exagerando si te pones así- le habló comprensivo y preocupado.

-Estoy muerta- fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, haciendo que él se detuviera de golpe y sus orejas se movieran hacia atrás, concentrando más el ceño.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Que estoy muerta- repitió con un fuerte vidriar en sus ojos -. Estoy muerta, porque todo lo que quería que ocurriera está pasando sin sentido justo ahora- sacudió la cabeza ansiosa mientras se le caían las lágrimas -. ¡Estoy muerta!

-¡Twilight, deja de decir eso!- reclamó nervioso al verla en ese estado alterado y la tomó de los hombros, pasando un casco a su mejilla húmeda de lágrimas.

-Lo siento- le farfulló con voz fina, descomponiendo más el rostro -. Te he fallado. A ti, a mi familia, a mis amigas y Equestria. Morí dejándolos desamparados- se ahogaba en llanto colocando ambos cascos alrededor de su cabeza viendo su preocupada mirada con la frente poblada de arrugas.

-Twilight, no, no nos has fallado- le dijo enseguida pasando un casco por su melena en una caricia para tranquilizarla -. Estás aquí, conmigo- le dijo contamplando la marcada angustia de su rostro -. Estás aquí. No estás muerta.

-¡Sí lo estoy!

-¡No, no lo estás!- le replicó firme -. Es algo que no me vas a contradecir. No estás muerta.

-¡Quiero que esto sea real!- le reclamó apretando sus párpados cayéndosele más lágrimas. -. Quiero que mi familia sea feliz, al igual que mis amigas y mis súbditos. Quiero que todos sean felices de nuevo- le dijo abriendo sus ojos para posar sus cascos tras su cuello y cortar la distancia con un terrible dolor en el palpitar de su corazón mientras le concentraba su mirada frustrada. -. Quiero recuperarte.

-No me has perdido- le dijo con voz fina, ya vidriándole los ojos al ver el dolor reflejado en los violetas de ella -. Estoy aquí- le aseguró envolviéndola en sus cascos para abrazarla, otorgándole esa calma que sentía cuando la envolvía en un abrazo suyo, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos en concentrarse en ese cálido alivio que le emanaba -. No te lamentes más. Tranquila- le decía mientras le acariciaba la crin y Twilight escondía su rostro en su cuello, apretándolo más fuerte mientras podía -. No te desesperes. Estoy contigo. Todos están contigo, aunque no nos veas. De cerca y de lejos, siempre voy a alentarte y creer en lo que eres. Yo y cada uno. Y mientras eso ocurra…- le dijo para separarse un poco y verla de frente, dibujándole una alentadora sonrisa entre su expresión cariñosa -…tú nunca vas a estar muerta.

" _Su espíritu reconoce otro buen espíritu con el que su fuerza se multiplique y complemente"_ le vino de repente la voz de Amira en su cabeza mientras le mantenía la mirada _."Por algo fue nombrada la Princesa de la Amistad. La unión y la fuerza que provoca su espíritu la vuelve imparable y determinada, muy sensible y emocional, porque así entiende la empatía de la esencia espiritual de los demás, que hace fuerte la suya"._

Tal vez eran la capas de lágrimas, pero Twilight empezó a verlo borroso al mismo tiempo que se hundía en lo más profundo dentro de ella, sintiendo que se abandonaba, o más bien, recuperara el sentido tras el oleaje de sensaciones que la embargaron, aun manteniendo esa visión distorsionada que mezcló colores y le empezó a doler los ojos, para que poco a poco, empezara a recuperar la visión, pero ya no estaba en la sala del castillo con Moon White. Empezó a ver un color blanco, una luz de sol y…burbujas.

Una nube de burbujas que se levantaba frente a ella, que con la luz que había, se reflejaba el jabón dentro de éstas en reflejos multicolores que se paseaban en ella, reventándose pero que más y más burbujas aparecían tras ellas.

Entonces escuchó un sonido delicado cerca de su cabeza, que aparecía una y otra vez, como si fuera al ritmo de sus latidos. Aun trataba de entender qué pasaba, dónde estaba, por qué le dolía ciertas partes y la terrible pesadez en su cabeza, empezándola a menear lentamente con la noción de recuperar por completo la visión que empezaba a marearla.

-¡Twilight!- escuchó una voz como un movimiento de un mueble, sintiendo unas…¿garras? ¿Spike? No,no. Estas eran unas...¿manos? Sí, unas manos colocarse sobre su…¿brazo? -. Has despertado. ¡Despertaste!- celebraba esa voz que era suave y dulce, descubriendo que era femenina -. ¿Twilight?- la llamó, pero no podía devolverle el habla, ni mirarla, siquiera manejar bien su cuerpo, algo se lo impedía y sólo sentía más mareo mientras la visión volvía a distorsionarse aun más.

-Twilight…¿te sientes mal? ¿te duele? ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- se preguntaba otra voz asimismo de mujer pero más joven, escuchándose nerviosa -. ¡Voy por un doctor! Tú quédate ahí, Twilight; bueno, no te puedes mover pero ¡Quédate ahí! Ya regreso- decía aceleradamente.

Pero apenas se fue, Twilight empezó dar arcadas mientras el estómago parecía contraerse. Intentó moverse pero sentía pesadez en su cuerpo, cuando sintió la ayuda de esa otra persona que se quedó y pudo mover su cabeza para impulsarse un poco hacia adelante mientras vomitaba. No sabría qué vomitaría si no tenia casi nada en el estomago, pero siguió vomitando, inevitablemente ensuciando la cama y hasta ella misma, pero desechar lo que sea que estaba desechando, le hizo perder el terrible malestar como mejorar el control del movimiento del cuerpo y la vista mejoró, aunque haya tenido que ver el desagradable cuadro de haberse prácticamente vomitado encima, lo que parecía ser líquido. Pero asimismo descubrió asombrada que estaba en su cuerpo humana, su brazo conectados a cables y sueros, como sentir algo en sus fosas nasales, deduciendo que era un respirador, y al ver el cuarto pulcro y blanco típico de hospital, viendo también algunos bonitos arreglos florales con globos y pequeños peluches.

-Twilight…- escuchó de nuevo esa voz, una voz que pensó jamás volver a escuchar y enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Prin…Princesa Celestia?- preguntó olvidando todo por un momento, sólo para encontrarse con la contraparte humana de quien fue su maestra, que le daba una muy cariñosa y maternal sonrisa.

-No, Twilight. No soy…la Princesa. Lo siento.

-¡Vaya, vaya, entre, entre!- oyó esa voz de hace un rato, viendo que era de la contra parte humana de Derpy que venia halando a un médico. -¡Oh Twilight!- lamentó al verla vomitada y ella más avergonzada no podría sentirse.

-Lo siento - pudo al fin articular con voz rasposa mientras el doctor se acercaba a ella.

Mientras la revisaba y atendía con una enfermera que entró al poco momento para limpiarla del vomito, Twilight tenía todo un interrogatorio. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué pasó con cadence? ¿Cómo la encontraron? ¿Ellos estaban bien? ¿Y el resto de sus amigas?

Se mostraba con cierto gesto de angustia mientras dejaba que el médico la chequeara y se enterara de la hemorragia interna que sufrió y las hematomas tratadas como las cortadas. Tendría inflamado ciertos músculos pero no tenía nada roto de gravedad. Ahora con el vómito que dio, ya no había sangre, cosa que aseguraría un buen pronóstico, aunque el médico admitió que estaba ciertamente asombrado de la rápida recuperación que estaba teniendo.

Twilight esperaba con ansiedad que el médico se fuera, pues al cabo de un rato, se apareció Whooves como Flash Sentry, quienes habían bajado a la Cafetería y Derpy los llamó apenas dejó el médico con Twilight.

-¿Recuerda cómo llegó aquí?- interrogó el médico y de reojo, Twilight vio que tras las espaldas del doctor, los tres le daban una señal de negación, hasta Derpy dando brincos silenciosos.

-No- contestó siguiendo la corriente.

-Estabas con nosotros, Twilight. ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Flash abriendo muchos los ojos -. Al cine.

-Ah, creo…creo que sí- improvisó ella suavizando un ceño -. Y estaba… muy…¿oscuro?

-¡Sí! Estaba oscuro la calle por la que te ibas y te quisimos acompañar pero te negaste- dijo esta vez Whooves y Twilight captó por dónde iban.

-Me atacaron.

-¡Fue horrible!- chilló Derpy con un puchero dando más credibilidad a la situación recordando cuando la encontraron -. ¡Creíamos que tú…tú…te…te nos habías ido como angelito!- lamentó con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Al rato accedimos a regresar por ti y fue cuando te encontramos ya inconsciente en el suelo- agregó Flash con un suave ceño.

-Cuando los paramédicos llegaron sus signos vitales estaban muy bajos- acotó el médico -. Sólo se podía escuchar su pulso con instrumentos médicos, caso contrario la creerían muerta- se sonrió y señaló a Flash -. Creo que debe agradecer la actuación rápida de su amigo de darle reanimación pese verse aparentemente muerta. Más probable que si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí ahora.

Los ojos de Twilight enseguida se posaron en el piliazul, quien bajó la mirada ciertamente avergonzado pero con una sonrisa, siendo hasta abrazado de lado por una conmovida Derpy.

El médico salió del cuarto junto con Celestia y enseguida los tres se acercaron alrededor de la cama de Twilight, quien no dejaba de ver a Flash con sus ojos vidriosos entre una sonrisa.

-Flash, yo…

-Está bien, Twilight. No tienes que agradecer- le dijo él con una auténtica sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que tengo qué- le replicó -. Me salvaste.

-Brawley también ayudó. Él fue quien te daba respiración. Fue cuestión de equipo.

-Pero tú eras el que gritaba: ¡No está muerta, sigue dándole aire!- le dijo Derpy. -. Y de repente ¡pum! ¡Te salieron alas!

-¿Qué?- interrogó Twilight con un ceño regresando su mirada en Flash, quien entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí…eso pasó- tiró una pequeña risa -. Supongo que reanimarte me hizo ganar mis alas. ¿Entiendes? Tardé un poco pero aprendí a ocultarlas. No es tan complicado como creía.

-¿Alas?- preguntó parpadeando rápido -. No…no entiendo. ¿Tienes…? ¿Tú…? ¿Tienes magia?

-Él, y Cherry Crash, Lyra Heartstrings y Mistery Mint- respondió Turner -. Y Las Rainbooms, adaptaron una nueva forma de representar su magia- decía viendo el perplejo rostro de Twilight que tartamudeaba y la máquina que marcaba sus latidos empezó a escucharse más rápido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó en el baile? ¿Dónde está Sunset? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué no están Las Rainbooms? ¿Dónde me encontraron?- empezó a interrogar ansiosa.

-Twilight, calma- le dijo Flash al ver disparado su pulso.

-Estoy bien- le dijo con seriedad, porque en serio, se sentía cada vez menos descompuesta ahora despierta. -. Respondan mis preguntas- exigió preocupada y los tres se intercambiaron una mirada ciertamente preocupada.

…

-¡Hasta mañana, directora!- despidió una secretaria asomándose a una oficina.

-Ah, hasta mañana- respondió la mujer con una tenue sonrisa entre el papeleo de su escritorio.

-¿Aún lo estás meditando, eh?- se aventuró a preguntar apoyándose al pie del marco de la puerta agarrando con dos manos la agarradera de su bolso, viéndola con los mismos documentos que le llegaron esta mañana y no podía dejar de releer.

-Sí…- admitió con un suspiro paseando una mano entre su larga cabellera gris oscuro.

-Si quiere mi opinión…- decía ganándose una resignada sonrisa por parte de la directora para levantar sus ojos en ella -…creo que debería de aceptar en ofrecer a nombre de su escuela la media beca para los estudiantes de Canterlot High. Los jóvenes pasaron por algo…traumático- admitió enseriándose con una sombra de pena que contagió a la otra mujer -. Su escuela es una de las que recibió la notificación para estirar la mano a esos jóvenes y tener dónde estudiar. En especial los que estaban por tener su último año.

-¿Por qué tengo un órgano en mi pecho que haces que se comprima ante tus argumentos?- se quejó de manera divertida posando el codo sobre el escritorio y así posar su cabeza.

-Porque pese quieres mostrarte toda estirada, rígida, impaciente…

-¡Hey!- le reclamó de buen humor haciendo reír a la secretaria.

-Te importa- agregó y la directora le plantó la mirada.

-¿Qué me importa?- le interrogó con cierto sabor amargo mientras apretaba más fuerte los documentos.

-Tú dime- contestó dándole una sonrisa alentadora -. Soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco.

-Hasta mañana, querida- la despidió con un resoplido posando los documentos sobre su cara para ya no verla.

-Agh. Hasta mañana- se resignó torciendo de ojos y se separó del marco de la puerta para darse media vuelta y salir entre los sonidos de su tacón.

-Tonta sabelotodo- se quejó ella lanzando los documentos sobre el escritorio y miró hacia la ventana, que el sol empezaba a terminar de ocultarse dejando paso un manto oscuro disipando por completo el atardecer.

Se quedó ahí una media hora más hasta resoplar y dejó las hojas allí mientras recogía ciertas cosas para guardar en su maletín y ponerse en pie con llaves en mano que hacía brincar en su palma mientras caminaba. Cerró su oficina y caminó por los pasillos de su escuela, escuchando el retumbante sonido de sus tacones aterrizar contra el suelo, aun dándole vuelta al asunto de aceptar o no esa propuesta de media beca para veinte alumnos de Canterlot High. Podría ser su buena acción de la semana, asegurar un buen karma y la satisfacción de darles una segunda oportunidad a esos desafortunados alumnos, teniendo una especial atención por aquellos que debían pasar el último año. El problema no era dar la ayuda, sino más bien a quién darla. A Canterlot High. Entumeció la barbilla a la vez que su mirada, apretando más fuerte el agarre de su maletín mientras pisaba innecesariamente fuerte el piso, sintiendo esa ardiente cicatriz en el pecho, uno que no era física, sino más bien emocional, inevitablemente recordando cierto pasado, cierto momento, con cierta persona.

Parpadeó rápido un par de veces al sentir el ardor de sus vidriados ojos rojizos para detenerse y pasarse una mano a sus ojos para impedir las lágrimas.

-Está fresco.

Ella alzó la cabeza al escuchar una voz que le hizo erizar la piel en un repentino frío helado en su espalda.

-El dolor…- continuó escuchando -…el dolor está muy fresco aun pese los años.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- interrogó con un ceño mirando hacia todos los lados, sin encontrarse con nadie más que la tenue oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir el interior de la escuela por la llegada de la noche en el que se filtraba la luz de los postes de afuera y de una recién emergente luna.

-¿Por qué lo contienes? Sé que quieres liberarlo- seguía escuchando aquella voz -. Yo te conozco y sé que quieres eso. Quieres libertad. Todos son prisioneros de sí mismos y eso sólo trae más, más y más dolor, Shadow.

-¡Basta! ¡Sal de dónde estés!- empezó a alzar su voz soltando su maletín entre su respiración que empezaba a agitarse, mirando cada rincón sin ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Qué ves?

-¡Detente!

-¿Qué ves?

-¡No veo nada!- decía hiperventilando agitada del miedo que empezaba a tomarla mirando la tenue oscuridad al fondo del pasillo.

-Sí, sí ves- le replicó con paciencia mientras ella retrocedía con sus ojos bien abiertos viendo todo su alrededor, sin que su cuerpo pueda responderle para huir, cosa que temía más si le daba la espalda a algo o alguien que pudiera lastimarla.

-Os…oscuridad…- contestó entrecortadamente, sintiendo heladas sus manos.

-Más que eso…- le dijo -…mira hacia abajo.

Shadow titubeó, sintiendo que tenía el corazón dentro de su cabeza al escucharlo fuertemente en sus oídos, para sólo bajar la mirada y ver una larga y negra silueta de su propio cuerpo.

-Sombras- contestó levantando la mirada entre el subir y bajar de su pecho -. Veo…sombras.

-¡Exacto!- escuchó tras de ella y sentir algo alrededor de su cuello.

Y esta vez ya no volvió a ver nada.

…

 **Sombras nada más, hay entre tu vida y mi viiiiiiiiida xD tenía que hacerlo xD**

 **So…Flame gobierna Equestria. Las chicas fueron encontradas por la Agencia. ¿Bonbon cómo reaccionará el acto de su madre? Twilight vive y la Shadow humana…ustedes nomás piensen xD**

 **So, gracias por leer, dejen review, tengan un buen fin de semana y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	33. ¿Qué Tan Inevitable?

**¿Qué tan inevitable?**

Un silencio se había formado en cuanto entre Whooves, Flash y Derpy le contaron a Twilight lo que había sucedido en estos días de su ausencia. La aparición de una Sunset transformada, el incendio, las muertes que provocó, la desaparición de las chicas, el interrogatorio, la posición de los alumnos y los rumores. Asimismo, ellos asimilaban lo que Twilight había alcanzado saber de lo que ocurría y hacerles conocer que en sí no es Sunset Shimmer la culpable tras esto, así como que también tenía otro con quien lidiar, en el caso de Moon White, ignorantes hasta ahora que se duplica el problema.

-Es… terrible- murmuró Twilight pensativa ante los hechos que repercutieron en el baile.

-Pero…no tanto con lo que has contado que pasó en tu mundo- dijo Luna quien tenía una vaso de cartón con café -. Cuánto lo siento, Twilight- lamentó compartiendo una mirada apenada con su hermana, un poco incomodadas de saber que quienes fueron sus contrapartes estaban…muertas.

Ambas estaban como las representantes adultas de Twilight en el hospital, aunque técnicamente Twilight es una joven adulta, pero su cuerpo le jugaba en contra y además no tenía el dinero para saldar los costos médicos. Cheese, Thunderlane y Caramel habían llegado apenas les avisaron que Twilight ya había despertado, encontrándose todos reunidos para conocer las desgracias ocurridas en el mundo de su amiga pony.

Por su lado, Twilight asimilaba todo mientras alzaba su cabeza para ver desde la ventana la temprana noche, pasando ya veinticuatro horas de aquel encuentro con Cadance y pasar inconsciente toda esa noche y prácticamente el día entero de hoy, sin saber qué estuviera pasando ahora en su mundo y con una Cadance llena de odio.

La habían encontrado al pie de la estatua del caballo. ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? La única explicación lógica que veía era que ese ser dentro de Moon White la hizo pasar a este mundo. ¿Pero por qué? Según pensaban ellos, era como símbolo de derrota o que todo estaba perdido. Pero vivió.

De a poco recordaba lo último que vio en la batalla campal, atrapada en esa asfixiante cuerda de energía que le lanzaba descargas y la azotaba al suelo. De alguna forma estaba viva y recuperándose hasta de una manera anormal para todo el daño que sufrió, que ahora parecía recuperarse lo que normalmente tardaría días, cosa que en ella fue en cuestión de horas. Aunque cree que no debería de asombrarse tanto. Cuando tuvo su pelea con Tirek…¡Hasta atravesó una montaña! Y resistió de manera extraordinaria. Ahora de nuevo se repetía, en un hilo dependiendo su vida.

"Su espíritu reconoce otro buen espíritu con el que su fuerza se multiplique y complemente".

Twilight recordó el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar, y aquellas palabras de Amira resonar, diciendo que la unión y la fuerza de su espíritu con otros la vuelven imparable y determinada, volviendo fuerte la suya. "No te desesperes" le había dicho el Moon White de su sueño. "Estoy contigo. Todos están contigo, aunque no nos veas. De cerca y de lejos, siempre voy a alentarte y creer en lo que eres. Yo y cada uno. Y mientras eso ocurra…tú nunca vas a estar muerta".

Su alma resistió su muy lastimado cuerpo… ¿Por la esencia que guarda con los demás?

Esa era la fuerza de su interior que habría subestimado. Su espíritu. La resistencia espiritual que tuvo para mantener su cuerpo, obligándolo a entregar hasta el más pequeño pulso de su corazón, como sucedió ahora, que si tal vez Flash no habría insistido en reanimarla pese su muy mal aspecto ya dándola por muerta por todos, realmente habría pasado a mejor vida. Ahora veía por qué habría recibido alas, siendo el único con la corazonada que no estaba muerta pese su aspecto corría en su contra. El Flash de Equestria y de este mundo, le eran muy leal a ella. Un símbolo esencial en la magia de la amistad.

-¿Y ahora…qué?- preguntó Derpy ante el silencio que se formó.

Los demás se intercambiaron miradas para desviarlas hacia Twilight, que aún seguía ensimismada en ideas.

-Estoy pensando- decía sacudiendo la cabeza paseando su mirada en ellos -. Apenas sé lo que ocurre en mi mundo. No sé qué está o estará por pasar en el suyo. Los fénix siempre han sido criaturas muy pocos estudiadas y lo básico que se sabe no me ilumina el camino. Sólo sé que no deparan nada bueno y hay que detenerlos ayudando a Moon White y Sunset Shimmer pero…estoy estancada aquí- dijo con profunda seriedad -. Por una razón estoy aquí y es obvio porque estorbaba en mi mundo para algo. Además que en este mundo ya no tengo magia. Mi plan era quitar de sus cuerpos esas almas pero cómo sin magia. No tengo nada con qué trabajar. Las que representan los Elementos de la Armonía en su mundo están desaparecidas y aunque no haya habido otra aparición de esa alma en Sunset o de la de Moon White, eso sólo me da mucho más mala espina- sinceró todo aunque no sean lo que ellos quieran escuchar, viendo cómo sus rostros empezaban a angustiarse para detener su mirada en Whooves, quien a diferencia de los demás, tenía un aspecto sumido en su propio mundo y Derpy estaba atenta pasando su mirada de vez en vez en él -. ¿Turner?- lo llamó y sin perder concentración, él la miró -. Conozco esa mirada. Estás lidiando con una idea, ¿cierto?- dijo para sólo comprobar que no se equivocaba, pues Derpy se hizo más obvia al poner un semblante expectante y ciertamente ansiosa conteniendo algo, tomando de la mano a Whooves y empezarla a mover delante hacia atrás, como animándolo a hablar.

El joven levantó la mirada hacia todos los presentes. Con todos estos días que han pasado, han sido prácticamente con los únicos que ha visto lealtad y preocupación por todo, el buen corazón de cada uno.

Podría confiar en ellos.

Entonces abrió la boca y…

-¡Mi Whooves tiene un reloj mágico que le permite viajar en el tiempo!- no pudo más Derpy, escupiendo todo levantando el brazo izquierdo de Turner mostrando el reloj, ganándose la mirada desconcertada y escéptica de los demás -. ¡Lo siento pero eres muy lento!- le reprochó a su novio mirándolo con un suave ceño pero con sus cejas curvadas -. Lo siento…

-Igual iba a decirlo, Ditzy- la calmó suavizándole una sonrisa bajando el brazo que le alzó para ver las miradas y gestos dubitativos del resto. -. Ya la oyeron- sinceró para fijar la mirada en Twilight, quien era la que más le tenía concentrado los ojos sobre él -. Un bisabuelo inventó este reloj- explicó acercándose junto a Twilight y estiró su brazo hacia adelante mostrando el reloj y con la otra mano, presionó un par de botones a los lados de éste para hacer desaparecer la apariencia camuflada de un reloj normal de tamaño tosco, para dejar ver varias manecillas, tuercas, engranajes, que mostraba fechas, números y grados y varios botones de presión y giratorios, haciendo que todos se reunieran más a su alrededor dejando entreabrir la boca, estupefactos -. Este reloj me permite viajar al pasado- aclaró.

-Okey. Oooooooookey- dijo Thunderlane sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos -. En serio me está dando una jaqueca. Además de magia de equinos enanos de colores, almas de poderes de fénix poseyendo cuerpos, ¿Ahora nuestro compañero de toda una vida dice viajar por el tiempo? - dijo para sentir el hincón de una mirada que venía de Twilight, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintiéndose avergonzado -. ¡Sin ofender!- se apresuró en decir.

-El terminó correcto es pony…- farfulló con un ceño para retornar su mirada en Turner.

-Lo siento…

-¿Viajar en el tiempo?- fue Celestia quien preguntó realmente desconcertada sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo he ido con él!- avisó Derpy contenta para abrazarlo -. ¡Yo soy su única asistente! ¡Su única!- informó orgullosa restregando su cachete sobre su pecho.

-Esperaba tener que decírtelo algún momento…- sinceró Whooves a Twilight -. Yo…se lo dije a ese unicornio que cruzó el portal contigo días antes del baile. A Moon White- le dijo y Twilight arrugó un poca la frente.

-¿Qué? Él nunca, nunca me lo dijo.

-Prometió guardar el secreto- le dijo con una tenue sonrisa y ella dejó mostrar una sombra melancólica.

-Es algo que haría- dijo con voz delicada ciertamente melancólica -. Pero entonces…- decía cambiando el ánimo enseguida para concentrarse con una firmeza esperanzada -. Tú…tú puedes…

-¡¿Cambiar lo que sucedió?!- reventó Caramel para tomar a Whooves de la camisa y zamarrearlo -. ¡¿Pero qué esperas, Dr. Who?! ¡Hazlo!

-¿Quién? ¡Y deja explicar!- le dijo él zafándose de la sacudida -. Sí, es cierto. Viajo al pasado pero jamás he cambiado nada de él por temor a alterar el presente como lo conocemos.

-¿Pero qué dices?- fue Luna quien habló, cruzada de brazos con sus cejas curvadas en un ceño -. Lo mejor que puede suceder ahora es alterar este presente. Tanto por el mundo de Twilight como el nuestro.

-¡El futuro no viene con nada bueno con esos dos demonios furiosos por allí sueltos!- dijo Thunderlane para de nuevo sentir el hincón de una mirada y vio a Twilight ceñuda en reprobación-. ¡Lo siento pero es verdad!

-¡Escúchenme!- demandó Whooves al ver la intranquila reacción de todos -. Sé lo que piensan. ¿Por qué no vuelvo al día del baile e impedir que toda esta desgracia ocurriera?- interrogó mirando a todos en el ambiente pesado y tenso que se formó, hasta ansioso -. Porque eso no cambiaría nada- sentenció.

Y las reacciones no se dejaron esperar.

…

Sólo le bastó abrir los ojos para que su corazón dejara abruptamente de latir.

Para sentir cómo su cuerpo bajaba su temperatura y un indescriptible nudo en el estómago la obligaba a querer retorcerse del dolor que azotó todo su ser cuando Bonbon abrió sus ojos y reconoció su habitación.

Intentó levantarse de golpe de su cama pero no podía. Algo se lo impedía, comprobando que estaba impuesta a una técnica de sujeción, usando un chaleco con cintas que pueden atarse a la estructura de la cama por debajo del colchón, reteniéndola de los brazos, torso y piernas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡NO!- exclamaba ansiosa entre su gesto que empezaba a horrorizarse hasta la tenue oscuridad que le hacía ver que ya era de noche, empezando a forcejear entre el ritmo acelerado de su corazón por todas las horas que había quedado inconsciente.

-Sweetie…- escuchó esa voz que se mezclaba con sus fuertes inhalaciones, mirando a un lado como se acercaba su madre con una serena seriedad. -Escúchame- demandó sin perder su semblante viendo cómo su hija parecía a punto de estallar entre sus intentos de zafarse de la sujeción -. Estás libre- le dijo sin preámbulo, obligándola a cesar su lucha para entender sus palabras y lo que pasaba, entre su ceño desconcertado y respiración agitada -. Tú estás libre, Sweetie. No debes temer más de la Agencia. No te harán nada. No pagarás ningún precio por tu traición y ya no pertenecerás a ella. Serás una joven libre de la supresión de la Agencia- concluyó mirando el petrificado gesto de Bonbon y sus ojos igual de duros.

-¿Libre?- repitió tiesamente entre su mirada absorta sobre ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo contenía todo un infierno -. ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?!- repitió elevando su voz vidriándole los ojos -. ¡¿Yo estoy libre?! ¡¿Sólo yo?!

-Sí- respondió concentrándole la mirada -. Sólo tú. Las demás fueron retenidas por la Agencia- soltó lo que Bonbon ya sospechaba pero el oírlo, fue como si le cayera encima una bomba que reventó todo lo que contenía, apretando los dientes acumulándose de lágrimas sus ojos mezclándose con ira.

-¡Déjame salir!- demandó con un gruñido y un profundo tono de voz, sacudiéndose -. ¡¿Cómo…tú…?!- decía para soltar un profundo alarido colérico que se mezcló con un jadeo de un llanto -. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Las dejaste! ¡Dejaste que se las llevaran! ¡Yo no quiero ser libre! ¡No quiero mi libertad pagando ellas el precio! ¡Yo debería estar con ellas ahora!

-¡¿Para que te mataran?!- interrogó con más fuerza.

-¡Estaba consciente de las consecuencias y aun así lo hice!- exclamó con una mirada desafiante sobre ella.

-¡¿Por qué?!- reclamó severa -. ¿Por qué sacrificarías tu vida por esas…esas…lo que sean ellas?- dijo con gesto en desespero, sin entender.

-¡No les voy dar la espalda! ¡Debo volver! ¡Debo regresar!- se decía sacudiéndose desesperada y halando sus brazos con violencia, haciendo temblar la cama intentando zafarse.

-Lo siento, pero estarás allí atada hasta que te calmes y asimiles de una vez que no hay vuelta atrás- sentenció tratando de mantener esa calmada seriedad -. ¡Ir tras ellas sería suicidio así que hazte la idea para que estas alturas ya están lejos de que hagas algo!- agregó viendo como Bonbon se retorcía entre gruñidos en un intento de librarse, arqueando lo más que podía la espalda y hasta destendía ya las sábanas.

-¡Te odio!- rugió rabiosa con la cara colorada mirándola con desprecio entre la caída de sus lágrimas -. ¡Te odio, te odio y lo haré por el resto de mi vida! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Lárgate, lárgate!- exigía histérica en el llanto y gritaba enfurecida, por lo que Floral se vio obligada a tomar la jeringa que descansa sobre la peinadora del cuarto -. ¡No eres nada para mí! ¡Ellas significan más de lo que vales tú! ¡Adefesio, basura de madre! ¡Te odio, Ingenious!- gritaba abrumada entre su forcejeo mientras Floral ya le buscaba la vena del brazo -. ¡Prefiero estar muerta que aquí contigo! ¡Jamás voy a perdonarte esto! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Nunca! ¡Si les pasa algo…! ¡Noooo!- gritó al sentir el pinchazo de la jeringa -. No. No me hagas esto, por favor. No…- lamentaba sin césar de llorar para sentir cómo rápidamente hacía efecto el tranquilizante -. La van a matar…- jadeó pensando en Golden con un horrible sentimiento carcomiéndole el pecho, y por qué cosas nomás pasarán las demás, quedándose con la boca abierta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente mientras dejaba ya de forcejear sintiendo como se abandonaba poco a poco y Floral hacia suaves ruidos con la boca acariciándole el cabello -. No…no…no me toques…déjame…déjalas…por favor…- suplicaba con sumisión, ya asustada y nerviosa mientras se le cerraban los ojos sintiendo el último recorrido de las lágrimas que soltó y dejaba de balbucear, quedándose dormida de nuevo sin percatar entre las caricias que le daba Floral, como ella perdió la lucha contra las lágrimas y las dejaba caer con un profundo dolor que la comía desde adentro, sin dejar acariciarla y hacer esos sonidos de calma de su boca, como si calmara a un recién nacido, por un momento en serio, viéndola pequeñita de nuevo.

…

Diferentes exclamaciones irónicas replicando la declaración de Whooves empezaron a lanzar cada uno de los presentes en ese cuarto de hospital, mezclándose entre sí convirtiéndose en un bullicio que Twilight intentaba callarlos no sólo para continuar la conversación, sino para que no los retirara algún doctor.

-¡Basta, silencio!- ordenó Celestia con voz autoritaria y firme, interponiéndose con todos mientras aplaudía una y otra vez para callarlos, tal como lo hacía cuando encontraba un aula alborotada. -. ¡El que vuelve a gritar lastimosamente tendré que pedirle que se retire de la habitación!- sentenció como toda una firme madre reprendedora.

Cosa que le funcionó, pues todos casi por inercia obedecieron su intervención, hasta agachando la cabeza, incluyendo a Luna, que se cruzó más fuerte de brazos y miró a un lado enfadada al resignarse a obedecerla.

-Gracias- le dijo Twilight para concentrar su mirada de vuelta a Whooves -. ¿Por qué dices que nada cambiaría?

-Porque sólo pospondría lo inevitable- le contestó el joven con seriedad -. Las partículas viajan continuamente hacia el futuro, ya que el tiempo fluye siempre en la misma dirección, y el paso del tiempo es sólo el movimiento hacia el futuro, en los términos en que los describe la teoría de la relatividad, ¿Me siguen?

-…- callaron todos con gestos enredados y Thunderlane volvió a sujetarse la cabeza en una nueva jaqueca.

-Continua- motivó Twilight, la única sospechando por donde iba.

-A lo que voy- prosiguió Whooves con voz más clara para todos -. Es que si consigo evitar lo ocurrido en el baile, eso no me asegura que otra cosa hubiera provocado el despertar de esas almas, como has contado- agregaba señalando a Twilight -porque de todas formas no sabes cómo vencerlas. Es como crear a ciegas una nueva línea de tiempo, como un nuevo camino en la dirección de un riachuelo- trató de dar un ejemplo claro para que sea entendible para todos -. No sabes si es un mejor o peor destino que el original. Es un incierto y jugarás el futuro de miles de personas. De dos mundos. Así que si no hubiese sido en el baile, habría sido otro momento inevitablemente, porque esas almas seguirían existiendo en una bomba de tiempo- explicó -. Ahora, dijiste que un accidente fue el fruto de todo en el pasado de esos dos unicornios. Si encuentro la fórmula de las coordenadas para llegar a él con la información que puedas darme para guiarme…podríamos evitarlo. Ese es el pasado más efectivo a alterar que el baile, pues es más seguro si evitamos que ese accidente ocurriera.

-Y encontrarnos con el estado vulnerable de esas almas en ellos- agregó Twilight procesándolo con seriedad -. No veo otra opción. No quiero esperar que algo mucho más terrible pase, no si podemos evitarlo viajando al pasado correcto.

-Aunque eso significa romper el pacto familiar…- no pudo evitar lamentar.

Derpy sonrió suavemente con una expresión cariñosa en sus ojos dorados a la decisión de su novio y le viró a cara para darle un delicado beso en los labios.

-Te amo…- le susurró sin borrar la sonrisa y contemplarlo en apoyo.

Whooves le devolvió una sonrisa pasando su mano a su rostro y la acercara a un abrazo, besando su frente para mirar los ojos violetas de Twilight atenta a la disposición que acaba de hacerle él.

-Pero el tiempo es un hilo delicado, Twilight- le recordó Turner retornando la seriedad –que se debe recorrer con cuidado que si no actúas con delicadeza lo puedes romper alterando el orden de cómo ocurrieron de muchas cosas, no solo en nosotros sino en todo el mundo incluyendo el tuyo. No te voy a mentir y estoy nervioso de lo que haremos y el cómo repercutirá- le dijo para agregar con mayor seriedad -. Todo lo que conocemos ahora, desaparecerá, no solo lo malo que ha ocurrido, si no todo lo que se construyó a su alrededor por su intervención, al impedir ese accidente en el pasado- advirtió.

Twilight entonces cayó en cuenta.

Si detenía lo que sea que provocó que Moon White y Sunset Shimmer tuvieran esas almas dentro suyo, definitivamente cambiaría por completo su futuro y todo lo relacionado a ellos. Como el que Sunset jamás se vería en la necesidad de cruzar el espejo ni haya robado su corona, así que Twilight no tendría que cruzarlo para ir tras ella. No conocería a sus amigas humanas, ni Sunset habría tenido ese lazo que creó con ellas y Trixie Lulamoon, quedándose en Equestria ignorando la existencia de ese mundo y las contrapartes humanas jamás tendrían habilidades mágicas. Así como el que Twilight no se vería obligada a conocer a Moon White para pedirle un hechizo para ayudar a Sunset.

Sintió una punzada en el centro de su pecho.

-Time…- lo llamó ensimismada -. Si todo se borrará, entonces, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- interrogó y Whooves le mantuvo la mirada.

-Lo que dijiste. Se borrará.

-Quieres decir…

-Quiero decir…- dijo él -…que se desvanecerá todo lo que provocó el pasado. Incluyéndonos.

-No entiendo muy bien.

-Pues según el estudio pasado por familia, si se llegase a ser un cambio, funciona como un reseteo- se explicó -. Y solo el del nuevo presente se mantendrá, ignorante de lo que hicimos porque se supone…que en este presente no nos conocimos. Por eso la delicadeza y el pacto de no intervenir, pues repercuta estrepitosamente a muchos terceros sin saber el cómo afectará vidas ajenas.

-¿Desapareceremos?

-Nuestras versiones pasadas desaparecerán, como todo lo conectado del antiguo presente tras la aparición de Sunset aquí.

-Entonces las relaciones, recuerdos, situaciones… nada de eso se mantendrá en la nueva realidad que trataremos de acomodar- decía mostrándose un poco alterada.

-Así es, Twilight- asintió -. Ni asegurará las relaciones entre este mundo y el tuyo. Por eso te estoy advirtiendo de antemano- exclamó mientras el resto sólo podían escuchar tratando de entender la delicada situación, aunque Derpy estaba ya toda mareada -. El tiempo es un delicado hilo. Cualquier cambio repercutirá el modo que será afectado. No sólo cambiará que ya no exista esas entidades, sino todo lo que provocó cuando estuvieron presentes en esos cuerpos. Puede que cruces el espejo por otro motivo, como que no. En ese sentido nada está asegurado como el que sí lo es el de deshacer esas entidades que amenazan nuestros dos mundos, al hacerlo en su estado más vulnerable.

-Entiendo- asintió Twilight con seriedad -. Entonces lo demás queda en un incierto sin asegurar.

-Exacto- le dijo -. Puede que sin esa cosa dentro de Sunset, ella jamás haría las cosas que la condujeron hasta aquí y eso alterará a quienes fueron afectados por sus acciones.

-Como el ser Princesa Alicornio- pensó -. Sunset no sería alumna de la Princesa Celestia…tendría otro destino.

-Que podría no involucrarte. Ni a ti ni el espejo ni nada- aportó él, mirando ese debate interno de Twilight reflejado en su rostro con un suave ceño dibujado -. Twilight… ¿Lo estás dudando?- se aventuró a preguntar pero ella apenas lo escuchó.

No podía evitar que le rondara en la cabeza si… en ese nuevo presente, ¿Podría conocer a Moon White? ¿Volvería a enamorarse de él? ¿O él de ella? ¿Y si no?

Sintió un dolor de angustia en cada latir de su corazón, porque se supone que quería recuperarlo pero…pensó en todo el sufrimiento que le evitaría no sólo a él, sino a Sunset, a sus súbditos, su familia y amigos, si ella se deshace de esa alma antes del "accidente" que tuvo Moon White hace más de diez años.

-No importa- dijo ella aun pensativa para recorrer la mirada hacia el rostro de los demás -. No importa lo que se tenga que perder si eso asegura la felicidad y bienestar de todos a quienes nos importan y…amamos- agregó asintiéndose a sí misma aunque sentía una fuerte presión de frustración y angustia sobre su pecho, pero decidida, mirando de vuelta a Whooves -. Sé lo que tengo que hacer para impedir tanta desgracia si viajamos al pasado correcto- exclamó para darle una mirada determinada -. Debo viajar a la infancia de Moon White…y conseguir una joya.

-¿Joya?- interrogó Flash dubitativo -. ¿Para qué una joya? ¿Y quién tendrá una joya?- dijo y Celestia sintió una repentina incomodidad, para suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

-Yo tengo un rubí. ¿Eso sirve?- exclamó sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a una.

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamó Luna ceñuda -. ¿Desde cuando tienes un rubí? ¿Y por qué no lo sé?- reprochó a su hermana mayor -. ¡La habría usado en todas las reuniones sociales de las autoridades de docencia!…que ya no tendremos porque somos las peores docentes de la ciudad…- se entristeció para curvar las cejas cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es lo de menos, Luna- le dijo Celestia mirando a Twilight -. Si te sirve, para ir a verlo en este momento.

-Sí, por favor. Se lo agradecería mucho- dijo -. Pero debo advertir que no podré devolvérselo.

-Está bien- asintió dando la media vuelta hacia la puerta y poder liberar esa mueva melancólica.

…

Tal vez habría sido producto del encierro y el que solía salir en la madrugada a tomar aire por un momento con las demás, pero la luz le hizo arder por completo los ojos azules de Rarity.

La joven gesticuló en molestia mientras apretaba con fuerza los párpados entre sí, sintiendo un hincón previo en su brazo, para empezar a parpadear rápidamente y entre su mirada gastada, darse cuenta que no estaba más en el escondite bajo la loma, y vea varias siluetas de cuerpos que no eran las de sus amigas.

Fue entonces cómo rayo se le vino a la mente en flashback cuando estaba viendo la lucha de vencidas entre Applejack y Golden con los gritos emocionados de las demás, cuando olfateó algo dulce como a flores y de repente en segundos todo fue confuso.

Aspiró asustada, removiéndose en lo que parecía ser una cama, parpadeando varias veces para que su vista se recuperara del todo y realmente comprobar dónde estaba, quiénes eran esas personas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?- interrogó con el latir ansioso de su corazón, empezando a ver mejor el cuarto completamente iluminado de cuatro paredes, techo y suelo tan blancos que con la luz parecían brillar y lo que le asustó más, es no encontrar ninguna puerta, ni ventana, como si estuviera encerrada en un cubo.

-Transfórmate.

-¿Qué?- dudó mirando en dirección donde escuchó la voz, empezando a ver mejor la silueta de un hombre vestido de una camiseta negra mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, usando un pantalón del mismo color, largo, con botas negras y un cinturón con compartimientos y estuches.

Recorrió la mirada hacia el resto de personas, contando cinco hombres y dos mujeres, vestidos iguales, todos mirándola con una mirada defensiva y alerta, enseriada entre el rostro que parecía tallado en piedra, sólo para cuando sus ojos reaccionaron mejor, se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta que estaba siendo apuntada con pistolas por los siete presentes.

Respiró más ansiosa con un fuerte ceño de angustia, viendo el cuarto completamente sin muebles, sólo un extremo superior de una esquina la pantalla en blanco de un televisor que la reflejaba sentada en esa cama en la que estaba acostada con una bata puesta, sintiendo que no tenía nada bajo de ella.

Casi por inercia empezó a tocarse el cuerpo y darse cuenta que en sus brazos había diminutos orificios, como si le habrían atravesados agujas. No debía darle más vuelta. Estaba en la Agencia.

-¡Dije que se transformara!- ordenó con profundo tono de voz el mismo agente de hace un momento, de ojos turquesa, piel celeste pálido y cabello rojizo claro.

Era alto, de hombros anchos y fornido. Parecía estar hecho de piedra al igual que su expresión de rostro y mirada.

-No…no les haré daño- fue lo que exclamó ella con la voz delicada -. No soy un peligro.

-Eso juzgaremos nosotros. Ahora transformase, ¡Ya!- exclamó levantando el gatillo y mover la pistola a su frente, lo que hizo que los otros seis imitaran su acción, palideciendo aún más la en sí piel blanca de la modista.

Quería preguntar por sus amigas. El cómo estaban. Si se habían hecho daño. Pensando con más angustia en Golden y Bonbon, pues sabía el peligro que se habían metido por ayudarlas, no queriendo pensar que pasaban peor que ellas. Inevitablemente su corazón azotaba contra su pecho, entrando en unos terribles nervios, sintiendo como los ojos le ardían, pero ahora de las lágrimas de preocupación, de angustia, de miedo. De incierto.

Cuando aspiró fuerte mezclado con un grito cuando escuchó que se soltó un disparo muy cerca de ella, apartándose de la cama y sin esfuerzo, su cuerpo se iluminó de blanco, provocando que se transformara con su traje hecho de diamantes, que cubría su torso dejando sus hombros descubiertos, con su gargantilla de diamante en el cuello, sus guantes largos hasta los codos cubrirse entre el brillo del material de diamante del que era hecho al igual que sus botas hasta sobre las rodillas, brotando una falda blanca con pequeños brillos destellantes y su cabello creció hasta más abajo de su cintura.

Los siete agentes, aunque mostrando aun seriedad, no podían fingir por dentro la admiración de la apariencia transformada de la joven frente suyo, comprobando una vez más, que todo lo que dijeron esos alumnos era real, por más fantasioso y loco se escuchara. Que sin más que decir, empezaron a disparar.

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamó Rarity para estirar sus manos e invocar su escudo de una esfera traslúcida blanca y destellante que expandió a su alrededor, provocando que las balas revotaran descuidadas de vuelta a ellos y otras direcciones del cuarto, teniendo que los agentes esquivarlos entre evasivos ágiles movimientos, deteniendo sus disparos -. ¡Lo juro! ¡No quiero hacerles daño! ¡No me hagan daño a mí y a mis amigas! ¡¿Dónde están?!- exclamó sumida en preocupación, aun encerrada en su escudo viendo cómo bajaban las armas, sin apartarle para nada la mirada. -. Por favor…sólo somos jóvenes…- decía deshaciendo el escudo para que entren en confianza.

" _Nunca te confíes frente a un agente"_ resonó la voz de Golden en un recuerdo, quien era que la entrenaba _. "Se aprovecharán de tu inocencia"_ y fue lo que sucedió.

Vio el movimiento rápido de un agente lanzar un cuchilla que rompió el aire provocando un fino sonido dirigiéndose a ella, por lo que Rarity lo dejó venir, posando su cuerpo tal como Golden le enseñó y con un solo golpe usando su guante sólido-diamante, la desvió a un lado, cayendo al suelo con la hoja de la cuchilla doblada hasta la mitad por la fuerza del impacto. Pero tras esta arma, llegaron otras, así como nuevos disparos y Rarity se las ingenió para levantar frente suyo un grueso muro de diamante mágico para salvarse de las balas.

-¡Basta, deténganse, por favor!- decía con la espalda pegada al muro cerrando fuertemente los ojos, temblando un poco.

" _¡Nunca des la espalda! ¡Siempre mira todo aunque tengas miedo!"_ recordó en un flashback mientras peleaba con Golden en entrenamiento " _Haz del miedo tu defensa, ¡No tu desventaja!"._

Rarity abrió rápidamente los ojos para dar media vuelta y ponerse enfrente viendo efectivamente como se disparaba un destello de electricidad de una pistola táser a ella mientras los agentes ya se acercaban a ella. Rarity frunció el ceño y expandió una mano el que dejó salir versiones mágicas de los diamantes que sería su Cutie Mark, directo hacia la mano de ese agente para que se vea obligado a soltar el arma entre las masivas cortadas que esos diamantes mágicos le provocaban al aterrizar y que desaparecían entre destellos azules claros. Mientras con la otra mano, Rarity levantó un arco de diamantes que se partió en varias partes para ir aterrizando sus extremos en cada persona, golpeándole en el estómago o a un lado del cuerpo, provocando que se los tumbara al suelo quitándoles de golpe el aire, pero dos alcanzaron evadirlos entre saltos y estiramientos, sólo para sentir que sus pies se quedaron, literalmente, pegados al suelo. Rarity les hizo aparecer una apariencia mágica de diamantes en los pies, obligándolos a estarse quietos, no solo a ellos, sino al resto que habían caído, reteniéndolos de pies y partes del cuerpo, viéndose la oportunidad al haberlos atrapados, agradeciendo mentalmente a Golden por estas estrategias y precipitarse enseguida hacia las paredes, buscando algún tipo de compartimiento que le permitiera salir, empezando hasta golpearlas entre sus guantes de diamantes, pero entonces el silencio de los agentes en el suelo le dio mala espina.

Miró sobre su hombro, cómo ellos la miraban sin inmutarse mucho a ella, tranquilos. Más bien no la miraban a ella precisamente, sino al muro, lo que hizo que Rarity regresara a ver la pared con un suave ceño sin entender, cuando la pared blanca frente a ella repentinamente desapareció. O al menos fue la primera impresión que tuvo, pues en lugar de un muro de cemento, apareció uno transparente, viendo con sus ojos engrandecidos todo un equipo de hombres y mujeres mirándola con diferentes poses pero todos con esa marcada seriedad hasta inexpresividad, con esos fríos y endurecidos ojos sobre ella, en una habitación ciertamente oscura, con monitores tras de ellos, en los que pudo ver claramente que mostraban imágenes de habitaciones parecidas a la de ella, pero con sus amigas en ellas individualmente, comprobando que Pinkie Pie asimismo estaba enfrentando a un grupo de agentes, mientras otras estaban golpeando inútilmente la pared y sean Fluttershy, Mistery y Trixie las únicas que parecían aún dormidas. Pero en ningún lado vio a Bonbon y a Golden, lo que le hizo recorrer un terrible frío en su cuerpo.

Descubrir aquello le provocó una incómoda perturbación, de ver que estaba rodeada y sola, con sus amigas asimismo atrapadas en un cuarto, sin escapatoria, entrándole de nuevo nervios, pero tragó fuerte saliva y les frunció el ceño en respuesta, apretando los puños, en reto.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó sin saber que la escuchaban, pero en realidad ellos lo hacían. Podían oír y ver todo en ese tipo de habitaciones -. ¡¿Qué quieren con nosotras?!- demandó y empezó a golpear la pared insistentemente, provocando que ésta empezara a agrietarse.

Rarity continuaba los golpes hasta sentir un diminuto hincón sobre su hombro, que volvió pesada las extremidades. "Nunca des la espalda" volvió a recordar con un amargo sentimiento de reproche mientras se volteaba para comprobar que el habilitar el muro, sólo era una distracción para que los agentes de adentro tengan el tiempo para dispararle un dardo, viendo el mismo de ojos turquesas que le demandó transformarse, mirándola con rigidez y con una singular pistola liviana color naranja, aun apuntándose a ella. Había ocultado que tenía una mano libre y fingir estar completamente atrapado, dándole la lección de procurar eso. Pero por ahora ya era tarde.

El cuerpo de Rarity se adormeció enseguida y la hizo caer al suelo mientras al mismo tiempo su cuerpo volvía a brillar para deshacer la transformación y quedar inconsciente. A la par que se deshizo su apariencia transformada, la versión mágica de los fragmentos de diamantes que le impedían moverse desapareció en los agentes, liberándolos.

-Nos queda dos por revisar- escucharon una voz que resonó en todo el cuarto, mirando hacia la pared transparente, hacia el Superior de ojos azules y cabello castaño, que desvió la mirada hacia donde veía que dos agentes llevaban a Rarity de vuelta a la cama.

Todos caminaron hacia el extremo de la pared transparente, la cual se deslizó desde un comando del otro lado de la sala y permitió que salieran los sietes agentes.

-Igual que las demás- dijo el agente de ojos turquesas a su Superior -. Buscó imposibilitarnos mas no atacarnos de gravedad o mortal. Con las poses que adaptaba es fácil deducir que las traidoras les enseñaron algunas de nuestras técnicas.

-Claro- respondió secamente viendo a un agente con su mano lleno de cortes y ensangrentada, habiendo sido el que recibió los disparos de diamantes. El otro agente que hablaba se dio cuenta de eso.

-Apuntó a la mano para que soltara el arma, sólo para imposibilitarlo con esos fragmen…

-Yo estuve viendo todo, agente Devious- le interrumpió regresándole la mirada -. Todo y cada uno de los ataques- agregó mirando hacia los monitores, viendo el de Pinkie y sus largos saltos -. Y todos, nos han dejado…- le miró alzando las cejas -…"imposibilitados". Le pregunto- agregó señalándolo -, ¿Es bueno tener a alguien que nos "imposibilite"? ¿A alguien que quién sabe qué trato sobrenatural o con demonios habrán hecho para tener esos… "dones"?- preguntó con confiada seriedad mirando el enseriado y atento rostro del agente mucho más joven que él -. Sería arriesgar la vulnerabilidad del bienestar que trabajamos por proteger. Así deba tenerlas sedadas todo el tiempo- agregó desviando la mirada hacia el escritorio con carpetas abiertas de resultados biológicos y físicos -. Exámenes de sangre, ultrasonido, angiografía cerebral, resonancia magnética…- decía para solo ojear el resto de pruebas y exámenes que les hicieron -. No hay nada diferente a lo que un humano tenga.

-Son normales- comentó Devious enarcando una ceja mirando de lejos los resultados médicos -. Dentro de lo que se pueda llamar normal, claro- agregó para voltear a ver hacia Rarity y recordar lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡Tienen que ver esto!- entró un agente asomándose a la sala, por lo que ellos con otros salieron para encontrarse en el corredor asimismo siete agentes pero todos atrapados en una enorme masa rosa que expandía un olor a…

-¿Tutti frutti?- olfateó Devious suavizando un ceño mientras los otros agentes contenían risas burlonas al ver la situación de sus compañeros.

-¡Goma de mascar!- gritó uno de los atrapados en la masa y era quien arrastraba a los demás que hasta uno estaba encima de la gran masa con solo visible la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo tragado -. ¡No sé cómo pero esa niña saltarina rosa lanzó una enorme goma de mascar con una flecha cantando algo sobre sonreír!- decía entre la queja de asco y molestia de los demás.

Devious no se resistió y se le subió una sonrisa acompañada con una risa baja pero divertida por la inofensiva defensa, que hizo que se ganara un puñal de los ojos azules de su Superior, no sólo a él, sino al resto que apretaban los labios entre sí conteniendo las suyas y que cortaron la risa de inmediato.

-¡Esto no es un juego!- recordó con severidad manteniendo esa mirada sobre ellos, que debían mantener la suya sobra la de él, pues sabían que no debían apartarla hasta que él lo hiciera primero, teniendo que ver esas puñaladas visuales que daban sus ojos. -. ¡Hay nueve fenómenos haciendo supuesta magia a diestra y siniestra que están a mi cargo!

-Una de ellas se negó, señor- recordó un agente -. Rainbow Dash. Decía no saber cómo despertar la suya.

-Pues que la tenga dormida para su bien- dijo el Superior -. Aunque eso no le hará ganar su libertad – farfulló para volver su mirada hacia los agentes atrapados en la gran masa de chicle, haciendo un gesto molesto -. ¡Que alguien los saque de allí!- ordenó y enseguida como diez agentes se movieron para ayudarlos a salir. -. Devious Black, sígueme- mandó al agente de cabello rojizo claro mientras se daba vuelta y cruzaba por otro pasillo.

El agente enseguida caminó con él a su par, recorriendo el lugar reconociendo que se dirigirían al ascensor, en un silencio pesado entre el rostro endurecido y serio de su Superior.

Devious sabía de la gran fama y prestigio que tenía su Superior. Una reputación que suelo que pisaba, suelo que era de admirar. Era difícil odiarlo por ser un Todopoderoso en la agencia en la última década. Nadie podría odiarlo enteramente por lo que era e hizo, confiándole los más difíciles casos, entre ellos, el mayor de todos hasta ahora de tener los hilos de qué y no hacer con estas nueve chicas y que iba tras la que faltaba. La de nombre de Sunset Shimmer y más peligrosa según la información recolectada. Aunque también tenían a una Twilight Sparkle, la "princesa" de ese otro mundo.

Llegaron al ascensor e ingresaron sin decirse nada, tan solo ver el número del piso, el agente sabía a donde se dirigían. De nuevo.

Irían al tercer piso del área subterráneo de la base de la Agencia. En donde tenían sus propias celdas de alta restricción.

Devious alzó la mirada e ingresó después de su Superior a un cuarto hexagonal alineado con espejos en cada pared a excepción de un muro de color negro en el que se adaptaba la técnica de tortura walling, que era atraer hacia el agente la víctima y luego la lanza violentamente contra la pared. Devious trató de ignorar el penetrante helado frío que recibió abruptamente su cuerpo al ingresar, en una temperatura que cuando exhaló, un pequeño vapor salió de su boca. Concentró la vista para poder detectar la sangre en esa pared. También a un muro con el espejo roto con huellas de sangre. Había una tina metálica con agua con leve color rosa que fácil deducía que era sangre, habiendo adaptado el "submarino", que era someter a la víctima bajo el agua hasta casi ahogarlo. Vio vómito con sangre a un lado de la tina, consecuencia del submarino y de los daños internos de la violencia recibida, y al ver sólo par de metros de distancia el cuerpo aun inconsciente de la traidora, de Golden Harvest, habría convulsionado de esta última técnica de tortura hasta perder el conocimiento.

Ella estaba caída de lado, con su cabellera ondulada naranja aún húmeda pegada sobre su rostro. Tenía los brazos hacia atrás, atados cada uno con dos cadenas de gruesos eslabones que se extendía a varios metros adheridos a la pared. Veía huellas de violencia en la piel expuesta entre su ropa ultrajada y ensangrentada, así como la lividez que expresaba su cuerpo, más en parte por estar expuesta por horas a este tipo de temperatura bajo cero. Así, dormida, no parecía más que una desafortunada jovencita. A la que no tendría lástima.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- habló el Superior mirando con frialdad y fastidio a Golden y estiró un brazo hacia Devious -. Dame la pistola táser.

-Sí, señor- asintió quitándose un arma blanca que colgaba de su cinturón y se la entregó.

Enseguida el Superior ajustó los volteos y disparó dos dardos que se conectan con el arma mediante unos alambres de metal que al contacto con el cuerpo, descargó los electrodos.

Tras recibir las descargas, todo el cuerpo de Golden se entumeció y tembló, que al retirar los dardos, vieron lentos y pesados movimientos de Golden reaccionando, volviendo en sí con dificultad tras el choque eléctrico.

-Te necesito despierta- le dijo secamente devolviendo el arma a Devious, quien se la sostuvo mientras lo veía cargar la tina y dirigirse hacia Golden, para aventarle todo el agua helada encima que con la temperatura en la que estaban, era como sentir que le carcomían como efervescente todo por dentro, sólo para lanzar a un lado la tina, acuclillarse a ella para tomarla del cabello y levantarle la cara agresivamente -. ¡Mírame!- demandó, sólo para recibir un escupitajo mezclado con sangre que contenía Golden en la boca.

Despierta, esa inocencia que Devious le había visto se desvaneció en ella, viendo la expresión entumecida y agresiva, el hilo de sangre que cruzaba a un lado del rostro, como enrojecimiento y moretones, entre su desmarañado cabello empapado al igual que su ropa adherida a su cuerpo, solamente la hicieron mostrar un semblante rudo, resistente y soberbio, con sus ojos verdes endurecidos y descarados, reflejando a gritos que no se arrepentía de nada y el inevitable castañeo de sus dientes y temblor de su cuerpo reacción al penetrante frío.

Allí no había una niña. Sólo el espectro de una en la marcada expresión de esa traidora.

-¡Te miro!- retó ella en un profundo grito ronco en su voz sin mostrar temor o nerviosismo, pasando enseguida su mirada hacia Devious, quien le sostenía la suya con inexpresividad, observando la violenta y defensiva expresión de sus ojos verdes que pese su deteriorado aspecto, estos por alguna razón, aun mantenían un brillo desafiante.

Él no se inmutó a ello, mucho menos cuando vio a su Superior encestarle una patada en la cabeza a Golden azotándola de vuelta al suelo pasándose la mano a la cara con asco por el escupitajo mientras expresaba insultos y de esas vinieron otras patadas y pisadas sobre su cuerpo.

Devious desvió la mirada hacia las paredes de espejos entre los sonidos secos y quejidos de dolor inevitables brotando de esa joven, viendo los lados del hexágono reflejar la nueva golpiza que recibía esa exaspirante a agente.

…

Se encendió la luz roja del semáforo y detuvo el auto.

Celestia apoyó sus manos sobre el volante, con una mirada ausente, mirando directo a la quieta luz roja. Suspiró desviando la mirada hacia un pequeño cofre que descansaba sobre el asiento del copiloto. Estiró el brazo hacia el para tomarlo y lo abrió, viendo el rubí dentro. Sintió un peso en su pecho al volverlo a mirar. Era duro y reluciente.

Como los ojos de ella.

*Flashback*

" _-¡No puedo aceptarlo!- replicó una joven Celestia en susurro fuerte, pues estaba dentro de la biblioteca de su escuela._

 _-Claro que sí. Porque es un regalo, no de cualquier edad. Cumples dieseis años- sonrió despreocupada una joven un par de años mayor a ella._

 _Su piel era color gris claro, sus ojos rojizos y cabello largo gris oscuro. Usaba blusa y pantalón negro con botas del mismo color, haciendo una paleta neutra de colores en su persona, y contrastando fuertemente con la apariencia de la chica frente suyo, de piel blanca, cabello de colores pasteles y ojos magentas, usando un conjunto de tonos claros entre turquesa y beige en su falda y blusa._

 _-Es una joya…un rubí…- le decía Celestia consternada aún. -. No puedo…_

 _-Acéptalo, Celestia- dijo sin borrar ni un momento su sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos, firme. -. Me niego a aceptarlo de nuevo por más que me lo ruegues. Me pertenecía a mí pero es mi decisión dártelo a ti._

 _-Pe-pero… ¿Por qué?- decía realmente apenada por tan dispendioso regalo, cuando vio un dulce semblante en el rostro de aquella chica que le había hecho la estancia de la escuela, menos triste desde que su hermana ya no estaba con ella._

 _-Un piedra preciosa…- decía para sonreírse más con cariño -…para una mujer preciosa…"._

La insistencia de los claxon hizo que Celestia respingara de su asiento y cerrara el cofre para empezar a conducir.

Quiso devolver el rubí después de que…se distanciaran, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Aunque después de todo, una parte de ella no quería devolvérselo. No por la joya en sí, sino lo que representaba, la importancia que era para esa amiga que perdió y el único recuerdo físico que tiene de ella, recordándole siempre esos ojos llenos de vida. De un todo.

Celestia soltó un nuevo suspiro más del montón mientras llegaba al hospital y entregar el rubí a Twilight, sea lo que sea para lo que lo necesitase.

…

Whooves estaba con la mirada concentrada sobre su reloj, buscando acertar al pasado que Twilight le dijo al que debían ir exactamente. Dado un momento, el joven resopló un tanto impaciente y levantó la mirada deteniendo lo que hacía para ver a todos los presentes prácticamente respirándole tras la nuca.

-Respiran mi aire- bufó dando el mensaje de que le dieran espacio y el resto se apartaron, sólo un poco.

-Men, llevas como ¿Qué?- dijo Cheese mirando el reloj de pared que indicaba las ocho y media -. Como dos horas moviendo y girando cosas.

-Por quinta vez- suspiró tratando de mantenerse paciente dado la presión en la que estaba -. Es muy complicado acertar con viajar a un pasado concreto y mucho más en otra dimensión. Es más fácil hacerlo de lo que pasó hace poco minutos pero no si fueron días o años- dijo, aunque la experiencia que tuvo en acertar en el tiempo de Sunset como estudiante de Celestia le estaban facilitando mucho mejor las cosas, ahorrándole tiempo el investigar cómo acertar un pasado de otra dimensión, teniendo ya experiencia.

-No tengo idea cómo puedes hacer funcionar esa cosa- comentó Thunderlane dándole hasta mareo de ver todo el sistema de tuercas, manecillas, números, grados, botones que hacía funcionar ese artilugio de su compañero.

-Yo me entiendo…- suspiró volviendo al trabajo y al mover una de las manecillas, dejó levantar sus cejas retrocediendo su cabeza, moviendo sus ojos en cada detalle dentro -. Ahm…creo…creo que ya- se asombró.

-¡¿Qué?!- corearon todos en un mismo grito volviendo a presionarse entre sí para violar su espacio personal.

-Disculpen- anunció una enfermera asomándose a la habitación con una sonrisa amable, viendo todo el gentío dentro del cuarto -. Pero la hora de visitas ya terminó- fue lo que dijo para ganarse el coro entremezclado de lamentaciones desesperada de los chicos.

-No puedes irte- se apresuró Twilight en decirle a Whooves. -. No perdamos tiempo, por favor- le pidió con un suave ceño.

-Sólo una persona podría quedarse a pasar la noche en el hospital por paciente- habló Celestia -. Iba a quedarme yo, pero podría hacerlo el joven Time Tuner para que… hagan su trabajo.

-Gracias- le sonrió Twilight y la contraparte de quien fue su maestra le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabrás lo que haces, Twilight- la animó manteniendo la sonrisa mientras que Luna asentía en de acuerdo con una misma expresión y Twilight sintió un cálido sentimiento de melancolía, pues les recordaba ciertamente a sus gobernantes.

-Entonces…- dijo Flash un poco impaciente y frustrado como el resto el tener que irse. -…nos…tenemos que ir- sonrió -. Todo resultará para mejor- alentó.

-En serio buena suerte- exclamó Cheese esperanzado.

El resto comentaron mismas palabras de alientos y fe, dejando a Twilight un profundo sentimiento de apoyo antes de que se retiraran, confiando que pudieran deshacer todo lo malo que ocurre y Whooves tuvo que dar aviso a su casa que necesitaba cuidar de la amiga hospitalizada. No sin antes, salió con Derpy al pasillo mientras veían alejarse a los demás.

-Todo saldrá bien- le animó ella con una sonrisa alentadora -. Yo vendré temprano y traeré el desayuno. Para que no tengas qué comer del hospital- sonrió más y subió sus manos para rodearle el cuello -. ¡Y habrá la noticia de que pudieron cambiar todo!

-…- enmudeció Whooves con un nudo en la garganta sosteniéndole la mirada.

Por lo visto, su novia no había entendido del todo lo que ocurriría.

Él se limitó en suavizarle una sonrisa, levantando una mano para acomodarle mechones de su cabellera rubia ciertamente desarreglada pero que le daba un aspecto aún mucho más adorable, inocente, que tanto le conmovía, encantaba y estaba dispuesto a cuidar. Sus ojos azules se expresaron muy suaves, llenos de cariño como de melancolía, haciendo que Derpy frunciera un poco el ceño con una pequeña sonrisa, sin entender la actitud, pero no pudo decir nada pues los labios de su novio se acercaron a los suyos, besándola pausadamente, con delicadeza, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse el cómo parecía saborear sus labios por la forma en como los suyos presionaban dándose su tiempo casi en cámara lenta, robándole el aliento.

-Whooves…- lo nombró ciertamente mareada por el beso que le tonteó la mente por los bruscos golpes de su corazón mientras lo veía apartarse un poco.

-Te amo, Ditzy- le dijo con una mirada seria como cariñosa -. Siempre- agregó levantando las manos para acariciarle a los lados de su rostro, de tocar su piel mientras veía esos tiernos ojos dorados con demasiada fijación, y no como lo haría un insensible por su problema de tener uno bizco, sino porque en ellos estaba resumido todo lo que era ella para él; perfección -. Te juro que siempre lo haré sin importar lo que pase- concluyó sin evitar que se le vidriaran un poco los ojos.

-No seas tontito- le acusó ella en inocencia con una sonrisa para darle un rápido beso en los labios -. Eres listo. Twilight es lista. Todo saldrá bien y nos reiremos de esto después. Tal vez no entendí todo lo que dijeron, pero sí que todo estará bien de nuevo y seamos felices- celebró para abrazarlo entusiasmada.

-Supongo…- le seguía la corriente -. Y tendrás a tus amigas de vuelta.

-¡Sí!- celebró dando brinquitos mientras lo seguía abrazando. Whooves la envolvió más fuerte posando su cabeza sobre la suya.

-Te amo.

-¡¿Adivina qué?!- le dijo risueña moviéndose un poco hacia atrás para darle la cara con una ancha sonrisa -. ¡Boo! ¡Yo también te amo!

Whooves sólo la volvió abrazar, apretando fuerte los ojos. Ya después la dejó ir, aunque ver cómo su cuerpo se perdía entre el pasillo, hacía que el latido de su corazón sea más doloroso y se le vidriaran los ojos. Tomó aire, se tranquilizó y se dirigió de vuelta al cuarto.

-Volvamos al trabajo- anunció, sólo para frenar su entrada al ver que Twilight le giraba la cara mientras se pasaba las manos a los ojos. -. ¿Twilight?

-Estoy bien- dijo pero Whooves escuchó su voz forzada.

-¿Es…estabas llorando?

-No- contestó devolviéndole la cara entre sus vidriados ojos violetas y rostro descompuesto que se esforzaba a expresar lo contrario, pero era inútil. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro resignado -. Sí. Lo siento.

-Tranquila- le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la silla junto a la cama de Twilight -. Yo también lloré un poco hace un momento- confió para darle confianza y Twilight lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…- suspiró torciendo un poco el gesto -…la cuestión es, que Ditzy y yo somos pareja…por involucración de Sunset- le dijo, ganándose la total atención de Twilight -…y si Sunset nunca pasará al espejo ni estudiado aquí, significa que nunca elegiré a Ditzy por evitar a Sunset en un trabajo en clase, y ese fue el principio de un todo para ambos- soltó un profundo suspiro -. No es seguro si en el nuevo presente, volveré a entablar amistad con ella. Si seremos pareja. Puede que sí como que no pero ese incierto me…asusta- confió apretando los dientes entre sí, mirando la absorta mirada de Twilight -. Por eso, sea como sea que pasen las cosas entre nosotros si alteramos el pasado, le acabo de recordar que la amo y lo seguiré haciendo aunque en el nuevo presente no lo sepa- agregó para tomar aire con la mirada hacia un punto vacío pero firme -. Si debo sacrificar mi amor por ella…por asegurarle un mejor futuro sin un peligro que la dañe…lo haré- suspiró con cierto lamento pero con decisión.

-…- enmudeció sintiendo que se le vidriaban más los ojos, asintiendo lentamente mirando a un lado, sumida en su mente y se remojó los labios mientras expresaba cierta inquietud en su semblante.

-¿También conociste a alguien especial por involucración de Sunset?- se aventuró en preguntar y Twilight sólo se limitó en asentir mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban a recorrerle las mejillas, pasándose de inmediato las manos para secarlas.

-Pero creo que nunca estuvimos realmente destinados…- farfulló con voz ronca por la retención de un llanto, devolviéndole la mirada a Whooves -. Yo sólo…hice cosas que lo lastimaron, por un momento dudé de él y…-sacudió la cabeza -…no fui…no pude ser…no pude darle lo que realmente tenía para él…- agregó cerrando los ojos mientras inevitablemente se le descomponía el rostro -…mi corazón- suspiró con fuerza para calmarse y se restregó los ojos -. Pero lo compensaré con esto- aseguró con más firmeza -. Le daré un destino mejor- empezó a decirse más bien a sí misma -. Sin enfermedad. Sin perder a Sunset. Ni que sus sueños se destruyan. Tal vez hasta impedir que su padre muera si nunca la familia debió mudarse a Canterlot y no debió tomar el tren de esa ciudad que se descarriló- pensaba ansiosamente, cada vez más segura -. Le irá mejor…a todos- decía visualizando de vuelta a la Princesa Celestia, Luna, Cadance, ¡Su hermano! ¡Y el bebé! Nunca perderían a su bebé. Ni el Imperio de Cristal sería atacado ni los unicornios estuvieran con su magia envenenada matándolos lentamente.

Aun podía sentir el dolor de ese incierto, pero lo que estaba seguro, hacía que fuera obligada a ignorar lo que ella quería, por el bienestar de los demás, asegurando un mejor futuro para todos, aunque eso incluya que tanto ella como Moon White, pierdan el sentimiento de amor que se tuvieron y puede que nunca lo recuperen. Pero si eso le daría un mejor destino para él, como para Sunset y todos, adelante.

…

Un nuevo chorro de agua helada la hizo volver en sí de golpe.

Golden esta vez estaba suspendida levemente sobre el piso, con sus brazos templados, ahora que las cadenas que la sostenían se las habían estirado. Ya casi no podía mover ni un musculo tras tener su cuerpo expuesto a esa baja temperatura. Su piel estaba fría, pálida, dura y le ardía. Sentía palpitaciones en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo y en otra falta de sensibilidad.

Su quijada temblaba involuntariamente en un castañeo constante de los dientes. No podía sentir que podría mover ni un dedo, haciendo espasmos vasculares que bloqueaban el flujo sanguíneo a los dedos de las manos y de los pies, las orejas y la nariz, enrojeciéndoles todas esas zonas. Sólo pudo mover un poco la cabeza para ver las empañadas paredes de espejo, su reflejo, encontrándose en ropa interior, descubriéndola más en el frío, pudiendo verse zonas rojizas, ampollas en consecuencia que ha estado expuesta al frío helado najo cero durante demasiado tiempo, además del resto de heridas de la violencia que había recibido intermitentemente durante más de doce horas.

Sabía lo que estaban haciendo. La estaban matando lentamente, por congelamiento.

-Mi Superior está por bajar y te quiere despierta- escuchó que le dijeron en distancia pero ella no contestó, en parte porque sentía irritablemente seca la boca y sus labios cuarteados y secos se habían quedado medio pegados unos contra otros.

A un extremo del cuarto se había posado Devious Black, que usaba un grueso abrigo ahora que se había adaptado mucho más baja la temperatura. Tenía las manos metidas a los bolsillos, mirando prácticamente de reojo a Golden, de la misma manera vacía e inexpresiva como hace horas atrás, viendo el temblequeo de su cuerpo mientras escurría el agua que le había lanzado para despertarla.

No podía sentir lástima, porque ella misma se buscó todo esto. Pudo evitar esta tortuosa forma de morir si no hubiera traicionado a la Agencia. Además, sentía un especial quemeimportismo hacia ella. Uno en el que le incomodaba como enojaba tener que estar aquí abajo con ella.

Realmente no quería estar aquí, no por querer evitar a presenciar su muerte, sino por quién era. Lo que era. Sentía que era realmente una pérdida de tiempo retardar de condenar su vida. Que no era gran cosa, porque era eso, una cosa que resultó ser defectuosa y debía ser desechada de una vez. Un disparo en la frente y ya. Acabada una más del montón que aún tenían. No haría falta ni nadie sentiría su ausencia. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ni el de ella ni de la otra traidora. Porque no eran importantes. Nadie que no sean agentes de altos rangos tenían contacto con estas…estas. Llegado un momento sentía que la despreciaba, le hastiaba tener que ser quien sube y baje con su Superior para acompañarlo en la tortura, provocando él mismo algunas también de sus heridas. Sentía sus músculos contraídos del propio amargo sentimiento que sentía hacia ella. Algo que simplemente cambiaba cuando podía volver a subir para estar al tanto de estar involucrado en la retención de esas nueve chicas con anormales habilidades.

En su propia conclusión, no podía culpar a aquellos jóvenes que atestiguaron sobre ellas de haberse dejado llevar por lo que podían hacer. Porque era maravilloso. Como sacado de un cuento que no puedes dejar de leer una y otra vez por la emocionante fantasía. Y era lo que parecían ellas. Era imposible no dejarse llevar un poco admirando esas apariencias fantásticas con habilidades que parecían caracterizar a cada una, siendo una tan diferente de la otra, pero todas unidas. Cada una que despertaba, iba reclamando por saber de las demás encerradas, algunas con lágrimas en los ojos y otras con una imponente mirada de protección que no traspasaba a una amenaza real, pues si en verdad lo fuera, durante el momento que las dejaron transformar, habrían acabado con los agentes dentro, pudiendo hacerlo con esa ventaja que tenían pero no lo hacían, limitándose sólo a retenerlos. No buscaban hacer daño, pareciendo hasta inofensivas y eso, a su Superior, no le convencía, pues aun estaba los aspectos negativos ocurridos en el baile y los testigos en contra de ellas. Pero Devious sabía, que amenazas o no, su Superior no las dejaría ir.

El sonido de la puerta deslizarse le cortó el pensamiento y desvió la mirada para ver a su Superior entrar también con un abrigo puesto, que apenas cruzó a la habitación, se quedó parado dejándose temblar por el agresivo cambio de temperatura.

-¿Despertó?- preguntó dándole la mirada mientras el liviano vapor blanco salía de su boca.

-Sí, Señor- contestó.

-Veamos entonces- dijo con la voz más alta, como para que Golden lo escuchara y caminó hacia donde ella colgaba, aun sin dejar su cuerpo de lanzar espasmos y temblores, ya hasta prácticamente haber perdido el color de su piel por un muy pálido color amarillo, casi blanco. -. ¿Cómo está el clima allá arriba?- se burló una vez frente a ella con una sonrisa expandida que dejó congelar al ver cómo ese pálido rostro de labios partidos, cortado y sangre seca de sus heridas y moretones, aun conservaban resistencia con esa mirada de reto en la rigidez de sus ojos verdes -. Te hicimos bien, Harvest- se limitó en decir descendiendo su sonrisa, mirando cada parte de su rostro -. Aún estoy esperando ver de vuelta la cara de esa niña. Esas cejas caídas. El cómo te apretabas los labios mientras retorcías tus dedos y tus ojos daban un hermoso y brillante color verde como esmeralda, al cubrirse de lágrimas mientras ese pechito subía y bajaba entre ansiosos jadeos- describió casi hasta con nostalgia, sólo logrando que Golden endureciera mucho más su expresión y mirada -. Pero veo que eso no voy a lograr…- admitió -…sólo quería ver esa fragilidad en ti por una última vez antes de que tu sangre se termina de volver de hielo, pero pareces que no me vas a dar gusto- decía con fingida lástima para encogerse de hombros -. O bueno. Al menos Sweetie Drops sí me lo dio- suspiró para concentrar más la mirada en Golden, viendo cómo ella tensó la barbilla en reacción a lo que dijo -. Supongo que con ella no hicimos tan buen trabajo como contigo. Quiero decir, se nos fue difícil sacarte el miedo ¿Pero a Sweetie Drops? ella pareció nacer sin saber qué era eso, pero sólo porque tenía una capa muy dura de romper pero no imposible. Y hoy finalmente le dimos la tranquilidad de hacerle conocer esa emoción- sentenció viendo cómo Golden le mantenía la mirada pero vio el reflejo de cómo le afectaba. Él le sonrió -. También le hicimos otro favor. Intentamos realmente arreglarla. Ya sabes. Tenía cierto gusto desviado y pasamos las horas tratando de enderezarla una y otra y otra vez. Probamos con distintos hombres, de distintas formas, en serio que sí, Harvest- seguía diciendo y para Golden ya se le hacía demasiado difícil mantener la endurecida mirada, empezando a expresar esa pequeña y fina capa de lágrimas en sus ojos -. Pero supongo que árbol doblado no puedes enderezarlo.

"¡Basta…!" era lo que quería decir ella, porque no quería saber nada por más que una parte de ella sí quería pero ahora, ya no. No había preguntado ni por Bonbon ni por las demás, porque no quería darle gusto, porque sabía que eso buscaba de ella pero no le daría ese placer, por más que quería reclamar, amenazar y gritar que no las lastimara, que las dejara en paz, pero sabía que sería simplemente inútil y lo único que lograría era complacerlo al hacer notar su sufrimiento.

-Tu resistencia se nos hizo más entretenido- continuó escuchando con esa mirada afilada sobre ese hombre que parecía inspirado mientras hablaba tan metido y meticuloso en la mentira, que le era difícil para Golden saber si era verdad o no, pero dada la situación en a que estaban, más bien le tomaba la palabra -. Con Sweetie Drops…se puso aburrido cuando se arrinconó y empezaba a gritar y llorar. Fue decepcionante saber que no aguantaría demasiado. Salió a flote su cobardía y empezó a gritar ayuda- la miró -. A gritar tu nombre- expandió la sonrisa con una liviana risa al ver cómo veía que su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar más ansioso -. Gritaba y gritaba tu nombre, mirando la puerta, como si en cualquier momento ibas a cruzarla para salvar el día. Creo que perdió la noción de la realidad si sabía que también ibas hacer castigada. Pero seguía gritando y gritando que ahí fue que ya se puso aburrida las cosas con ella y de una vez se le dio el balazo en la cabeza antes de que me diera jaqueca.

Se hizo el silencio. Los ojos azules miraban aquellos verdes que empezaban a emanar ese brillo que buscaba, mientras ella luchaba contra las lágrimas, aun si sintiera que todo se le pudría por dentro, no solo el cuerpo, sino el alma en saber que su única compañera de su vida, había sufrido y muerto antes que ella. Que gritaba su nombre, porque recuerda esa promesa, aquella que se decían cuidar las espaldas, que si entraban juntas salían juntas.

Aquella aburrida, amargada y regañona chica…sufrió y murió y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Si antes no sentía nada, ahora era todo lo contrario. Sentía mucho. Muchísimo. Y era horrible. Una sensación tan amarga y profunda que de alguna forma hacía reaccionar su medio congelado cuerpo que empezó a traicionarla, pues su corazón empezó a latir ansioso por más quisiera mandarlo a relajar, pues entre cada golpe sordo que le daba a su pecho, crecía un enorme nudo en la garganta que provocaba que su rostro perdiera esa endurecida expresión y lo peor, sus ojos. Sus ojos los sentía que ardían y se humedecían, sólo para empezar a escuchar la triunfada risa de quien fue su entrenador.

-¡Mira, mira, Devious!- hablaba el hombre llamando también con la mano al agente que se mantenía a un lado, ahora acercándose enseguida apenas lo empezó a llamar -. ¡Esa es la cara que andaba buscando! ¡No lo había visto hace años!- decía con festejo mientras los ojos turquesa del agente sólo mostraban desinterés entre su expresión enseriada, viendo cómo los labios de esa chica se apretaban entre sí con un profundo ceño y rostro hecho puño luchando contra las rebeldes lágrimas que empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos que aún mostraban resistencia en una dureza que empezaba a flaquear -. Bueno, pero alégrate, querida. Al menos al resto que trataste de esconder de nosotros están vivas- quiso consolarla hipócritamente -. Si se portan bien les irá bien. Pero si se ponen difíciles como tú al adaptarse aquí, tendremos que ponérselas más difíciles, ¿No lo crees?- agregó para ver cómo Golden se ansió más al escuchar eso -. Ya sabes, educarlas, hacerlas obedientes, se dejen estudiar y explotar lo que hacen. Parecen camuflarse de buenas chicas pero no me fío de ello y les haré saber quién es el superior de quien. Un nuevo proyecto. Uno mejor el que fueron ustedes. Ya iniciamos con exámenes fáciles y básicos. Ya empezaremos con lo más complicado, si me entiendes y viendo tu cara, sé que lo haces- sentenció contemplando el abrumado rostro de Golden.

Claro que entendía. Lo entendía perfectamente. Sabía lo que les esperaría a ellas. Una tortura. Eso les esperaría. Una expandida tortura por moldearlas a la fuerza a lo que ellos querían para aprovechar su potencial, sus habilidades. Era algo que ya sabía que ocurriría, eso o cosas aun peores como…deshacerse de ellas si no les sirve. La amenaza que siempre le daba desde que llegó aquí y no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se referían, pero sabía que nada bueno le espera adentro, peor si la quisiesen afuera. Y las llamó proyecto. La llamó proyecto a ella y a todos como ella. ¿Sólo eso había sido? ¿Un…proyecto? No entendía bien. Estaba confundida, nerviosa, asustada; pero no por ella, le daba sin cuidado, sino por las demás, y no sabría bien qué cara habría puesto pero cualquiera que haya sido, escuchó la emocionada risa de su Superior y sentir el calor de la mirada airada del otro agente presente.

Recién ahora se sentía expuesta, tan débil, porque no podía hacer nada. Y en pocas horas iba a morir, porque nadie dura hasta las 24 horas en extrema frialdad expuesta. Le esperaría sin duda el infierno. Se lo había ganado. Lo tuvo en vida, lo tuvo en su muerte. Así terminaba toda la abrumada poesía que había sido su vida, la cual se resumía solo…en la Agencia.

Sólo tuvo eso, sólo sabía eso, sólo era eso.

Sintió más espasmos moviendo su cuerpo, como el ardor de sus vías respiratorias por inhalar ese aire tan frío que le dolía sólo respirar mientras su corazón empezaba a dolerle demasiado, más que por el sentimiento de miedo, realmente empezaba ponerse caótico a reacción de su exposición al frío. Sus labios parecían piedras pálidas cuarteadas, tratando de decir algo en un inevitable tartamudeo mientras no podía más y lanzó un quejido, que no sólo la sorprendió a ella, sino a su Superior y al otro agente, que la miraron fijamente enseguida para ver cómo tras ese quejido, salió otro y otro, como ahogándose, como si le doliera algo repentinamente mientras cerraba los ojos y su rostro hacía una mueca desesperada y empezaba aspirar ansiosamente con su pecho agitándose y empezó a emitir unos finos jadeos de lamento mientras sus lágrimas salían ya sin retención de sus ojos, viendo pasar por su cabeza toda su vida entre mezcladas situaciones, recordando lo poco que guardaba en su memoria de su tiempo en el orfanato, tiempos más tranquilos y divertidos, con muchas amigas, con muchas ganas de jugar, de salirse con la suya con algún truco o mentira piadosa para ser regañada por alguno de sus tutores y ella estuviera divagando en su mente sin escuchar, pero aun así recibía mucho cariño y podría ella quererlos a ellos. Para sólo verse una escena después en los fríos muros de la Agencia, de las enseñanzas que le daban en esas ambientadas aulas con otros niños que no se atrevía hablarles hasta que tiempo después conoció a Sweetie Drops, que bien la trataba mal e ignoraba, tiempo después le fue más comprensiva repentinamente, esta vez ya no viendo una por su lado, sino que se hicieron una sola, terminando de crecer juntas, de una manera tan diferentes pero iguales a la vez, ya Golden haberle perdido el miedo que le tenía hasta torearla con gusto mientras recibía esos regaños de Bonbon tildándola de exagerada e imprudente, tratando de corregir esa costumbre suya de mezclar cualquier cotidianidad con lo que sabia de la Agencia, en llamadas de atención como lo hacía sus tutores del orfanato en su tiempo. Lo que la hacía sentir…protegida, querida. A la manera que sabía hacerlo Bonbon, claro, y era un cariño que tal vez no era para todos, pero que Golden aprendió apreciar. Porque Bonbon era todo lo que tenía en su mundo. Lo único realmente salvable y bueno que le habría pasado cuando atravesaba la oscuridad en la que hasta quiso buscar ella misma la muerte.

Esa pequeña fracción que podría sentir de lo que llaman...familia.

Ahora ya no estaba.

El llanto de Golden, aunque bien esperado por su Superior, no lo hizo emocionar como hace un rato. En realidad le sorprendió ver cómo esa chica rompía su agresividad y resistencia, al empezar a lanzar más quejidos y gruñidos entre sus lágrimas mientras su rostro se descomponía por completo, suavizándose en una profunda pena y lamentación, llorando desde el corazón y un horrible sentimiento de pena azotándola, pensando en la situación que pasarían el resto de chicas. Ellas no merecían estar aquí. Tal vez ella sí. Nació para estar aquí. Pero ellas…ellas no, no merecían el encierro y bajo su dominación. Eran demasiado buenas. Demasiado amables y brillantes. Eran todo lo que esta Agencia no era. Y el sólo pensar que debían estar aquí…le rompía todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza por dentro. Bonbon lo dijo, esas chicas eran todo lo que ellas no podrían ser. ¡Y por eso las odiaba! ¡No las aguantaba! ¡Las envidiaba tanto que dolía! Sabía lo que era cada una, y de todas, era a Applejack que más le hacía retorcer todo por dentro.

Porque también fue huérfana. Porque también pasó por una etapa de oscuridad en esa niñez. Porque también se adaptó a lo que le tocó vivir. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué tuvo un final mejor que el de ella? ¿Por qué siempre sonreía? ¿Por qué tenía tantas buenas amigas? ¿Por qué aun así tenía familia que pudo cuidar de ella? ¿Por qué debió atraer al mismo chico que con su sola forma de ser, le hacía realmente sonreír cálidamente, sólo para ver que a quien él quería ver esa sonrisa, no era en ella, sino en…Applejack? ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba tanto! Pero así como la odiaba…la admiraba. Porque tal vez…sólo tal vez, esa antigua Golden aun vivía muy adentro de ella y…quería esa normalidad, no como Carrot Top sino…como Golden Harvest. Pero sentía que no era digna de ello.

Sólo podía llorar, ahogarse en llanto sin importarle nada lo que ese hombre pensara de ella, si se riera o complacería de gusto. Sólo quería llorar, porque debía admitirse de una buena vez, que lo único que quería, al menos una vez en su vida…era ser amiga para alguien de ese otro lado del mundo. De alguien como Applejack y las demás aunque no sabía hacerlo. Por eso entregó todo y traicionó para ser leal a quien su pequeña Golden que vivía escondida en su corazón, creía que se lo mereciera.

Y entonces un resplandor naranja cubrió su cuerpo.

Devious Black, por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto, mostró al fin una verdadera expresión en su rostro al dejar abrir enormemente sus ojos turquesas en sorpresa al ver cómo esa joven hipotérmica, emitía ese resplandor naranja y su cabellera simplemente creció hasta por la altura de sus rodillas, apareciendo un moño en medio de su largo cabello con incrustación de una joya de tres zanahorias.

-¡Sostenla!

-¡¿Qué?!- reaccionó él viendo a su Superior precipitarse hacia el extremo de las cadenas para destensarlas.

-¡Que la sostengas!- repitió en orden y molesto por tener que repetirlo, y Devious se puso frente a ella para que de golpe el cuerpo de Golden cayera sobre sus brazos extendidos, quien aún permanecía llorando desesperada, bloqueada en un estado de ansiedad que la hacía hiperventilar sin que el cuerpo le responda por sus músculos entumecidos del frío pero asimismo, sin poder concentrarse en la fuerza que despertó dentro de ella, al sentir el descoordinado ritmo de su corazón, doliéndole el pecho.

-¡Sácala de aquí y llévala al piso médico! ¡Ya!

-¡¿Por qué?!- se aventuró a reclamar con un fuerte ceño.

-¿Acaso no viste?- le interrogó con obviedad caminando de vuelta hacia él con fuertes pasos -. ¡La muy traidora ha sido una de ellas también!

-¿Pero no es peor? ¿Qué haya más? Dejémosla morir. ¡Es sólo un proyecto! ¡Y además una traidora!- discutía sosteniendo a Golden con molestia.

-Es un aspirante a agente…con magia- le hizo ver con severidad y obviedad -. ¿Crees que voy a dejar perder una mina así? La corregí una vez, lo haré de nuevo, ¡Es mía! ¡Así que llévala ahora que si se muere, tú vas estar ocupando su lugar helándote el culo! ¡Muévete!- gritó con aquella mirada áspera de puñaladas.

Devious a regañadientes se dio la vuelta para encaminarse de prisa hacia el piso médico, apretando los dientes con furia y pasar su mirada gélida hacia Golden, que aunque salió de la congelada habitación, seguía temblando con espasmos, jadeando y tirando lágrimas que él simplemente ignoró con coraje para llegar enseguida al ascensor y dejar que se cerrara las puertas tras de ambos.

…

Se sentía como si estuviera suspendida en el agua, con su cuerpo…no, la verdad, no sentía su cuerpo. Sólo se sentía consciente, pero no podía ver más que una extraña imagen de un muy suave color azul cielo, como el tranquilo sonido de una suave brisa que le daba una inevitable sensación de sosiego. Tal vez ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos para ver eso, pues no sentía la necesidad de pestañear y aunque quisiese, no podría, porque se sentía completamente alejada y ajena a su cuerpo. Como si estuviese desprendida de él.

Al principio la tomó por sorpresa entrar en este tipo de… ¿Sueño? ¿Trance? No sabría decirlo, pero la tranquilidad, la quietud y pacífico momento le hacían creer que no tenía nada de qué temer, sólo dejarse llevar. Como si fuese una pequeña hoja que danza al ritmo que la arrastra el viento. Aunque no. Más bien se sentía como si fuese esa brisa que va por dónde quiera ir, dejándose ir, ser. Pero esta sensación ya la había tenido antes. La sentía desde hace un determinado tiempo. Desde que su fría y falsa máscara egoísta, vanidosa y altamente ególatra, cayó delante de esa imagen de Sunset Shimmer con aquellas alas resplandecientes y ese brillo dorado emanando de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa que nunca antes le había dado nadie. Una amable. Una compresiva y llena de muchas cosas cuando la salvó del ataque de Aria y Adagio hace ya meses atrás en aquel callejón.

"Conozco esa sensación, Trixie" le había dicho Sunset con esa calidez propia de ella mientras ocultaba las alas y sus cabellos dejaban de danzar "de descubrir que eres mejor de lo que esperabas que eras".

"Sunset…" pudo escucharse decir Trixie desde ese extraño pero tranquilo trance, "¿Por qué…de ese cálido brillo…pasaste a uno destructivo…?" se preguntó impotente, deseando volver a esos días de tranquilidad. En que el único problema eran los exámenes, saber lo que se siente besar y lidiar con su fastidiosa prima Lady Honey. Aquellos en que al fin, podía sentir por primera vez que podía ser ella misma sin fingir esa actitud mezquina, ser alguien que no era. "Ella me dio…esperanza…" se dijo con mucha melancolía y añoranza "Y Trixie descubrió que la amistad es libertad".

-Está brillando- exclamó enseguida una agente rubia viendo desde uno de los monitores que grababan a Trixie, como ella seguía aun inconsciente pero su cuerpo empezó a emanar un destello azul claro. -. Eso no pasó con las otras- decía para mirar al resto de agentes presentes.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó mirando desde la pared transparente el brillo en Trixie.

-¡Pues llamen al Superior!- opinó uno enseguida -. Y si se ve una amenaza pues la evadiremos.

Mientras, Trixie ignoraba por completo su alrededor y donde se encontraba ahora, refundida en ese pequeño espacio de libertad dentro de ella.

" _-Mi madre dijo que la libertad puede tener….muchos significados para algunos…- recordó de golpe lo que Trixie le dijo a Sunset aquella mañana cuando se despedían al ella tener que regresar a Equestria -. Le dijo a Trixie que definiera el suyo…que contestara…¿Qué es libertad? y creo que ya sé- continuó diciendo mientras deshacía el nudo de su capa para quitársela y levantarla hacia Sunset, acercándose para hacerle el nudo en su cuello. Los ojos rosados oscuros se posaron sobre los de ella, sonriéndose con lentitud e inconscientemente, Sunset empezó a esbozar una igual de felicidad -. La amistad es libertad…tú, Sunset, me hiciste saber lo que es ser libre._

 _-Trixie…- jadeó Sunset y abrió sus brazos hacia ella, rodeando su cuello, apretándola con fuerza en un abrazo que Trixie reaccionó enseguida en devolvérselo, aliviada en sentir esa regularidad de su ropa y apenas unidas, aquella característica energía, aquel calor y reconformación las encerró, haciéndolas cerrar los ojos de alivio y suavizar la sonrisa -. Contigo siempre me sentí tan libre._

 _Y fue allí que despertó su magia"._

Era lo que entendió. Era lo que sentía.

Su amistad con Sunset le hizo entender que su definición de libertad se encontraba en ser libres de ser lo que es para sentirse fieles consigo mismo y para quienes en verdad importaban. La amistad le había dado esa libertad de al fin, dejarse ser.

"No hay un mapa ni atajo que nos dirija cómo vivir, por eso somos libres" pensó mientras cada vez, esa fuerza cálida la envolvía por completo en el meneo del viento que se sentía "Nuestro corazón es libre si dejas abrir sus alas para que vuele más rápido que el viento, y así dirigirse a un lugar más allá de las nubes para encontrar tu verdadero tú, como lo descubrió Trixie. Cuando te des cuenta del valor desconocido durmiendo en tu corazón, tus alas".

-¡Se está transformando!- exclamó un agente enseguida a la par que con otros se movían para entrar a la habitación al ver la luz mucho más fúlgida en el cuerpo de Trixie.

" _¡Al fin!"_ escuchó Trixie una segunda voz repentinamente desde lo profundo de su mente.

" _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿De nuevo?!"_ se asustó al escuchar de nuevo una voz en su cabeza.

" _Tranquila…no tienes de qué temer"_ escuchó que le hablaba un suave voz _"No te alteres…o te perderé de nuevo. Me costó mucho volver a contactarme contigo a través de tu magia"_ advirtió enseguida _._

" _¿Magia?"_ pudo pensar sintiendo cada vez más envuelta de esa extraña energía. _"¿Quién eres?"_

" _Mi nombres es Zephyr y de todas las magias que he podido percibir, la tuya es la única complementaria a la mía y con quien puedo comunicarme. Ahora más segura estoy si recibiste mi ayuda para despertarla de una vez"._

" _¿Ayuda? tú…¿A dónde…llevaste a Trixie?… Trixie…no estaba loca. Tú existes…"_

" _Tienes una particularidad con una conexión mágica que he sentido de cerca, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En una que permite la conexión entre las joyas de los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero esta…esta no existe en donde vengo. Este mundo no lo entiendo"._

" _No…no entiendo. Trixie no entiende…"_ dijo para callar y escuchar mejor la explicación, pero no volvió escuchar nada. _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Quién eres?"_ preguntaba, pero no volvió a escuchar más la voz, y todo ese claro color azul empezaba a desvanecerse. " _¿Por qué te vas así? ¡Regresa! ¿Qué quieres de Trixie? ¿Eres de Equestria?"._

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Vuelve!- gritó sacudiéndose para abrir los ojos abruptamente y darse cuenta del destello azul claro que la invadía.

Sin poder continuar reclamando el regreso de esa voz, vio cómo sus piernas se cubrían de unas largas botas azul oscuro con estrellas amarillas que llegaban hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, un vestido del mismo color de azul cubrió su torso y sintió como le cubrían los hombros una liviana capa que brillaba entre destellos amarillos y un gorro de punta cubría su cabeza con estrellas amarillas de pequeñas y grandes tamaños dispersas en él.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡No se mueva!- demandó una agente apuntando a Trixie como el resto, lo que la hizo respingar al no sólo asimilar del trance, la voz y la transformación, sino verse en ese extraño cuarto blanco y aquella gente armada y de negro, que la apuntaban.

-N-no sé…- decía aun destilando ese brillo, mirando absorta a esa gente y no le fue difícil deducir quiénes eran y dónde estaba, asustándose más.

-¡Deshaga su transformación, ahora!- ordenó otro.

-¡Trixie no sabe cómo! ¡E-es la primera vez!- confesó angustiada curvando las cejas. -. ¡Lo juro!- decía aun teniendo esa aura azul claro en su cuerpo.

-¡Deténgalo dijimos!- ordenó con severidad.

Trixie los miraba sin saber cómo hacerles entender que en verdad no sabía lo que hacía hasta que vio que uno preparó el gatillo y dio un paso hacia adelante, lo que la hizo asustar pensando que la iba a disparar ahí mismo y sintió algo aparecer en una mano, que por inercia para defenderse, lo lanzó.

-¡Cofcofcofcof!- empezaron a toser los agentes dentro del cuarto cuando se levantó de golpe una cortina azul oscuro entre destellos dorados que al respirarlo, les provocaba una incómoda irritación en toda su garganta y nariz, pero aún así se movieron directo hacia la cama de Trixie que cuando se desvaneció el humo en pocos segundos, se llevaron las sorpresa de que…

-¡Despareció!- bramó en desconcierto una agente viendo completamente anonadada al igual que el resto al ver cómo esa joven desvaneció frente a sus ojos entre esa cortina de humo.

-¡Mierda, se nos escapó una!- rugió uno mientras los que estaban detrás de la pared transparente empezaron a moverse enseguida y encender una alarma, pensando cuántas cabezas rodarán cuando se entere su Superior.

" _¡No! ¡La perdí de nuevo!"_ lamentó aquella voz en un agujero de lo alto de una gran montaña con frustración y angustia entre el fino silbido del viento. " _Nunca podré comunicarme con ella a este paso"_ se dijo sintiendo un latir repentinamente ansioso de su corazón " _pero si me muevo…me va a encontrar… y pronto estaré débil"_ se decía con nerviosismo, retrayéndose más hacia el agujero en el que se mantenía. "… _pero mi visión…debo advertir mi visión…"_ se recordaba tratando de menguar su temorcaminando más de cerca hacia el borde del agujero, dejando ver una alta y majestuosa ave color aguamarina clara que encandecía fúlgida y suave en las pasivas llamas del mismo color de sus alas, que verla, eran como ver el cielo más despejado y claro. " _Debo hacerlo…"_ tomó valor para abrir sus alas y de inmediato un remolino de viento empezó a envolverla entera y aleteó sus alas dejando suspendidos pequeños residuos de sus llamas para expandirlas y con la presión del viento del remolino, le dio mayor impulso para al mover sus alas y saliera disparada hacia arriba, provocando un penetrante zumbido y una poderosa onda de presión de viento que se expandió a varios metros de allí que haber estado alguien cerca, habría salido lanzando de golpe por la formación de una inevitable onda expansiva. La ave se precipitó hasta llegar sobre las nubes de la noche y voló sobre ellas, que con su color de plumaje, se camuflaba con el cielo, volando concentrándose en dónde encontrar la portadora de esa magia.

…

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- le preguntó Whooves a Twilight, viendo como ella misma se desconectaba de los sueros.

Ya le habían quitado el respirador al poder respirar por sí misma y se quitó aquella pinza en su dedo que hacía escuchar el pitido de la máquina de sus latidos.

-Lo estoy, no perdamos más tiempo- le dijo mientras apartaba las sábanas de encima y se sentaba en la cama dándole una mirada firme.

Entonces Whooves terminó de acomodar su reloj, le asintió y le estiró una mano, que Twilight la contempló un momento, nerviosa pero a la vez completamente segura, dándole su mano para que la sujetara y con la otra, presionara sobre el reloj.

La desorientación fue como al recibir el flash de una cámara. Le dolió los ojos una repentina luz, sólo provocándole llevarse los cascos a los ojos y restregárselo. Un momento…¡Cascos! ¡Sentía sus cascos!

Twilight aspiró en sorpresa para abrir de golpe los ojos y verse sus cascos como el sentirse de vuelta en su forma pony, rodeada de una oscuridad de una pequeña y modesta sala. Giró su cabeza abriendo la boca, sólo para sentir otro casco sobre su boca, viendo con sus ojos bien abiertos al terrestre café, de melena café más oscuro y ojos azules, quien tenía un ceño reprendedor. El casco que le retenía la boca, estaba su reloj.

-No hagas ruido- le dijo en susurro fuerte, para nada sorprendido de verla en esa forma, pues ya había visto ponies antes en sus viajes al pasado de Sunset -. Sólo tenemos que procurar que nos vea él- le recordó para apartarle el casco y ver su alrededor al igual que Twilight, viendo la oscuridad envuelta en una casa muy modesta, en plena noche.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas y había silencio, suponiendo al acto que la familia debía estar cada quien en su cuarto. Twilight se movió con pasos sigilosos hacia unos portarretratos para asegurarse que estaba en el lugar correcto, doce años atrás, viendo fotografías familiares, reconociendo a la pegaso crema, Speed Power, a quien se la veía en una foto con el uniforme de los Wondercolts, siendo abrazada por un unicornio cerúleo de melena negra, que sobre su lomo, veía a un potrillo blanco de unos siete años, muy feliz al igual que sus padres mirando hacia la cámara, que parecían estar en un evento de vuelo y por la ilusionada dicha en los rostros, podría interpretar que sería la primera presentación de Speed dentro de este legendario grupo de acróbatas, sabiendo ella por el propio Moon White, lo que le costó ingresar habiendo tenido una familia muy joven y ninguno de sus padres tuvo ayuda de sus parientes.

Twilight se quedó mirando un poco más la fotografía con una mezcla de sentimientos, sintiendo cómo Whooves se acercaba a ella.

-Desde esta noche esa felicidad no volvería ser la misma- dijo ella con cierta melancolía.

-Pero estamos aquí para evitarlo- exclamó -. Vamos, Twilight.

La alicornio tomó aire para darse fuerza y se encaminó con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, hacia el pasillo que parecía conducir las habitaciones, divisando unas tres puertas.

-Creo que no será difícil encontrar cuál es el de él- le susurró Whooves al señalar una puerta que tenía con letra bicolor negro y blanco su nombre en él.

Eso sólo hizo que Twilight se sonriera inevitablemente conmovida y estiró su casco hacia la manija, sólo para sentirla con seguro.

-Oh, sí…- se dijo a sí misma, recordando cuando Speed Power la buscó al castillo y contó que a esta edad, Moon White empezó a poner picaporte a la puerta de su cuarto. -. Tendremos que teletransportanos- le avisó bajo a Whooves, que a la primera no le entendió bien.

-¿Qué?- alcanzó a preguntar pero fue tarde, su cuerpo brilló como el de Twilight y segundo después, se halló en otra habitación, tambaleando un poco al tomarlo desprevenido y sintió el casco de Twilight deteniendo su tambaleo y vieran el cuarto de tamaño mediano, asimismo en oscuras.

Pero podían ver que desde la cama, se veía un bulto oculto bajo las sábanas, en donde se emitía una luz que hacía apreciar la silueta de un pony, que con voz muy bajaba, parecía leer algo y discutir consigo mismo.

Tanto Whooves como Twilight se intercambiaron una mirada, sin moverse, ni hablar, hasta sin respirar, al comprobar que estaba despierto, probando que estaban en el momento del pasado correcto, escuchando el movimiento de una hoja proviniendo desde la cama mientras el bulto hacía mover la sábana que lo cubría hasta por su propia respiración.

¿Estaba por realizar el hechizo? ¿Estaba realmente a tiempo de impedir el accidente y saber lo que inició todo?

Los nervios que tenía crecieron un poco más, pero aun así, Twilight volvió a tomar aire e iluminó su cuerno para crear un hechizo de insonorización para evitar que afuera del cuarto no se escuchase nada de lo que ocurriera dentro. Entonces ahora sí con más tranquilidad empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia la cama, encendiendo su cuerno para iluminar la sábana y de un halón quitársela de encima y quedara petrificada al tener que verse con una versión mucho más joven y pequeña de Moon White, quien levantó enseguida la cabeza hacia ella, aun manteniendo la punta de su cuerno iluminado, con sus ojos grises engrandecidos al verla, teniendo sujetado un lápiz en su boca, la cual dejó caer igual de quieto de la sorpresa mientras Twilight apenas podía salir del asombro de que él sea consciente de que la vea…sólo para verlo cerrar fuerte los ojos y…

-¡Vieja pervertida!- gritó Moon White para pujar e iluminar todo su cuerno buscando defenderse.

…

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo más- Algunos preguntabas por qué Whooves no volvió al pasado pues…¡Aquí las razones y ahora están en el momento correcto!**

 **¡Chan chan…CHAN!**

 **Y…bueno, antes que nada digo, ¡Que sean machos o hembras de pecho peludo y encaren cuando pierdan una apuesta! Así que no pregunten, ignoren esto si quieren, sé que quieren, excepto…uno.**

 **Pues yo *suspira* Yo…amo a Wisdom Crown. *el mundo estalla* ¡Espero estés feliz! ¡Sí! ¡A ti te digo, baboso! XD**

 **¡Como sea! ¡Gracias por leer y todo eso blablabá!**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera! XD**


	34. Cambio de Destino

**Cambio de Destino**

-¡Vieja pervertida!- había gritado Moon White para iluminar su cuerno y lanzar un fallido rayo que explosionó en su mismo cuerno, provocando que se levantara humo e hizo que su melena quedara levantada con zonas de su pelaje sucio de negro por la pequeña explosión.

-¡Moon White!- lo llamó Twilight mientras se disipaba lo que quedaba del ligero humo cuando sintió algo ciertamente duro aterrizarle por la cabeza. -. ¡Auch!- se quejó, sólo para sentir un libro volando cerca de ella.

-¡Aléjese de mí!- reclamó él con un fuerte ceño levitando cualquier cosa que encontraba con la vista para aventarle a Twilight.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- reclamó evitando los objetos lanzados con su propia magia mientras el potrillo hablaba.

-¡Me lo explicaron con un peluche! ¡No me va a tocar que el próximo rayo no fallo así que váyase, vieja pervertida!- amenazó haciéndose el valiente, tontamente adentrándose más a la cama hasta el otro extremo y la amenazó apuntando su cuerno iluminado con un entrecejo, viéndose para nada intimidante siendo todo lo contrario.

-¡Oh por Celestia!- jadeó ella mientras le aterrizaba lo que parecía una capa de disfraz sobre su rostro que se lo apartó con un ceño, ya enojada -. ¡No soy vieja ni mucho menos pervertida!

-¡Está en mi cuarto, de noche y no la conozco!- le obvió -. ¡Pervertida!- le volvió a decir y Twilight no podía creer que en serio, hasta de potrillo…¡Se ponía terco y contradecirle! Aunque con motivos… ¡Pero igual! -. ¡Mamá! ¡Paaaaaaaapáááááá!- llamó en un grito de alerta sólo para sentir un casco sobre su boca, el de Twilight, agradeciendo ella por el hechizo de insonorización que impedía escuchar lo que pasaba en el cuarto mientras Moon White abría muchísimo más los ojos al ver a Twilight ya sobre la cama y cerca de él.

-¡Tranquilo! Escúchame. No voy a lasti…¡Aaahh!- se quejó al recibir una mordida del potrillo quien se le zafó enseguida y se lanzó de la cama para aterrizar al suelo con la mirada a la puerta, sólo para frenarse cuando Whooves se puso de obstáculo frente a ella.

-¡Y trajo a un compinche!- se empezó a asustar curvando las cejas mientras caminaba de retro -. Y recién estoy aprendiendo a teletransportarme…- se lamentó poco audible -. ¿Qué me ven? ¡No soy tan lindo! Y y y ¡Estoy enfermo!- empezó a improvisar para toser -. Los puedo contagiar. ¡Es mortal! ¡Se pega con apenas el tacto! ¡Así murió hasta el doctor que me diagnosticó!

-¿No dijiste que tenía once?- le preguntó Whooves hacia Twilight.

-A esa edad uno aun es muy infantil- dijo ella saliendo de la cama.

-¡Hey! ¡Me estoy muriendo de la angustia aquí!- reclamó Moon White halándose de su melena -. ¿Qué me van hacer? ¿Qué qui…?- decía mirando a Twilight acercarse y verla mejor, soltándose la melena de golpe asi como desaparecer su semblante preocupado para ir expandiendo una ancha sonrisa -. ¡E-es…es una alicornio!- celebró maravillado percatándose recién de sus alas -. ¡Oh por Celestia! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Jamás supe de usted! ¿Por qué? ¿La han estado ocultando? ¿Por qué vino aquí? ¿Qué se siente ser inmortal?¿No le da miedo ver a tantos morir mientras usted no? ¿O no lo es? ¿Y por qué no? ¿Existen corceles alicornios o sólo las yeguas? ¿Si tiene un bebé será alicornio? ¡Oh! ¡¿Cómo puede ganarse la magia alicornio?! ¡Uh! Ya que pregunto eso, si mi mamá es pegaso y mi papá un unicornio, ¿Por qué no podemos salir alicornios?

-¿Hace un segundo no estabas asustado?- preguntó ella desconcertada a su cambio abrupto y sentir sus disparos de preguntas.

-¡Es una alicornio!- respondió llevándose ambos cascos a las mejillas sin poder borrar su enorme sonrisa -. ¡Y siempre son buenas, lindas y todo el mundo las quiere!- decía para aspirar muy emocionado y Twilight suavizó un ceño mirando a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa tensa.

-Jejeje- se limitó en decir…realmente incómoda mientras Moon White parecía hasta temblar del propio entusiasmo.

-¡No sabe lo que hemos intentado Sunny y yo de conocer a uno! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga y quiere ser un alicornio!- dijo apresurado con ese enorme frenesí, llamando más la atención de Twilight devolviéndole enseguida la mirada -. Tuvimos un paseo por nuestro curso de magia al palacio de Canterlot. Tratamos de hablar directo con la Princesa Celestia pero no estaba en ese momento en el palacio. Sunny se decepcionó mucho. ¡Nunca puede hablar con ella!- decía frustrado para volver a sonreír entre esa mirada tan dichosa que le daba -. ¡Pero ahora usted está aquí!- celebró mientras expandía sus patas delanteras hacia ella como si la presentara -. Si es una alicornio, es una princesa, ¿cierto?

-Ehm, sí, sí lo soy- le respondió para sentir de golpe como él la abrazaba colgándose de su cuello de manera incómoda y hasta un poco adolorida pues aun no se recuperaba del todo.

-¡Entonces no se vaya!- suplicó aferrándose más al abrazo y Twilight no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro y en serio incómodo que era esto, entumeciendo su cuerpo -. ¡No la dejaré ir! ¡Sunny me mata si le digo que conocí un alicornio y nunca se la presenté! ¡Tiene tantas preguntas que ayudé a hacer para saber cómo puede convertirse en una Princesa Alicornio!

-Agh…Okey, creo… que debemos empezar de nuevo…pe-pero suéltame…me asfixias…- exclamó con una sonrisita tensa con esa inevitable incomodidad y él se soltó enseguida sujetándose la cabeza respirando ansiosamente.

-Lo siento, perdón- decía con un casco en su pecho -, pero estoy muy emocionado, y nervioso, y sorprendido, y confundido, y ansioso, y…

-Ya entendí- le interrumpió ella aun un poco incómoda pero divertida de verlo, sintiéndose casi en un deja vu.

*Flashback*

 _-"¡TWILIGHT!- exclamó Moon White con esfuerzo y se inclinó para sujetarla a los lados de la cabeza y acercarle el rostro hacia el suyo y mirarla de cerca endemoniadamente emocionado al informarle que podría cruzar el espejo -. Acabas…de darme… ¡El estudio de mi vida!- explotó y apoyó a Twilight sobre su pecho en un incómodo abrazo que hasta sus alas se abrieron de mala forma. -. ¡No puedo creerlo! Voy a cruzar el espejo. A conocer a los humanos… ¡A estudiarlos! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas y espero tantas respuestas!- aspiró con fuerza -. Esto es maravilloso, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?_

 _-kjljwenjde._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-jahdeqoe._

 _-No te entien…- decía pero al bajar la cabeza comprobó como la tenía presionada contra él -. Oh…- murmuró avergonzando y la soltó -. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo"._

"Ciertas cosas no te cambiaron…" se dijo ella misma con una sonrisa viendo a esa versión potrillo de Moon White aun tratando de calmarse de la emoción en una mueca que le reconocía en él en adulto…conmoviéndola muchísimo, dandose cuenta hasta lo parlachin que solía ser, como muy efusivo y enérgico. Pero entonces recuerda los achaques de su enfermedad sabiendo por qué no podría ser tan activo como más joven y entristeció un poco la mirada.

Whooves aún se mantenía en la puerta, mirando todo y le dio una seña a Twilight que acelerara las cosas. Ella le asintió y regresó su mirada en Moon White, sólo para sentirse incómoda de nuevo torciendo el gesto en una mueca al verlo expectante con los ojos radiantes y los cascos sobre su boca con sus cachetes inflados. Su concentración se había enfocado tanto en Twilight que hasta olvidó a Whooves.

-Por favor…hable…me muero de curiosidad…- le dijo entre dientes conteniendo emoción en la enorme sonrisa que se formaba tras sus cascos.

-Bueno…- empezó Twilight aclarando la garganta -…estoy aquí precisamente por ti.

-¡Noooooooo!- reclamó en un lamento curvando las cejas apartándose los cascos de la boca -. También quería conocer a un alicornio pero más Sunny. A ella es quien debe buscar. Su nombre en realidad es…

-Sunset Shimmer- dijo ella y Moon White quedó quieto.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre? Un momento…también sabía mi nombre. ¿Cómo usted…?

-Sé algunas cosas, por eso estoy aquí- le dijo con más seriedad para dar una mirada sobre su cama y divisar lo que parecía ser un pergamino para levitarlo hacia ella -…vine a interrumpir el hechizo que estabas tratando de hacer…- decía mientras regresaba su mirada en él, viendo que había adaptado una cara preocupada con sus orejas hacia abajo, mirando el pergamino que empezaba Twilight a desenvolver -…que supongo por tu cara, es un hechizo que escondes por hacer…- agregó para concentrar su mirada en el papel, que le bastó leer las primeras líneas para sonarle familiar, empezando a fruncir el ceño. -. ¿Estás...tratando de ejecutar un hechizo de pesadillas del Rey Sombra?- reclamó mal asombrada como preocupada, apartando el pergamino de su rostro para ver cómo Moon White parecía ponerse más pequeño, suavizando un ceño curvando sus cejas, atrayendo sus orejas hacia atrás y agachó la mirada.

-¿Es una clase de guardiana o algo?- preguntó con voz más baja, como lleno de culpa.

-Sí, así es- le siguió la corriente-. Algo sentí que no iría bien tras sentir la perturbación de la ausencia de un hechizo como este y ahora sé por qué. Ahora explícame cómo obtuviste este hechizo- le dijo levitando el pergamino enrollado -. Esto sólo se encuentra en la sección de magia oscura en la biblioteca del castillo en Canterlot. Sólo personal autorizado pueden ingresar. No puedes acceder ni mucho menos llevártelo... a menos que lo hayas robado- dijo con seriedad -. Pues regresará donde debe- sentenció iluminando cuerno e hizo desaparecer el pergamino. -. Pero eso no te libra de lo que has hecho.

-Lo sabía…sabía que esto nos iba a meter en problemas- farfulló devolviéndole la mirada de manera cohibida -. Lo siento. Yo…no quería robármelo pero... Perdón- dijo y Twilight tomó bastante aire.

-Moon White, dime cómo lo obtuviste si no quieres en serio meterte en problemas- lo tentó hablar como llamada de atención. De todos modos hablaba con un niño, por más raro se le haga hacerlo tratándose de quién.

-En el paseo- dijo enseguida aun con su marcado rostro angustiado -. El paseo que tuvimos en el curso de magia al castillo de Canterlot. Yo…y Sunny, nos apartamos del grupo y…y usé mi hechizo de invisibilidad y entramos a lugares que no debíamos…- le costaba decir por el peso de la vergüenza -…fuimos a la biblioteca a hurtadillas. Queríamos…queríamos encontrar hechizos geniales para ejecutar en la prueba para entrar a la escuela de magia de la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Y escogieron uno de magia oscura? ¿Del Rey Sombra?- encaró con tono de regaño.

-Ahm…sí…- admitió apenado bajando de nuevo la cabeza. -. Sunny dijo que si unos potrillos como nosotros podíamos ejecutar sin problema un complicado hechizo de magia oscura del Rey Sombra, tendríamos asegurado la entrada a la escuela…y en serio quiero entrar…

-Moon White…esto es peligroso- le decía con seriedad -. No está bien que dos inexpertos unicornios jueguen con esta clase de hechizos oscuros. Peor la de pesadillas del Rey Sombra. Más que hechizo es una maldición que lanzan para recrear los miedos de los demás. ¿Te parece correcto eso?

-Ehm…no…- contestó mirando a un lado aun cabizbajo.

-Pero…¿Este es el único hechizo que cogieron?

-Sí- le respondió subiendo un poco la cabeza.

-Pe-pero…- decía para mirar a Whooves, quien se mantenía al margen para dejarle trabajar -. Este hechizo no tiene nada que ver con los fénix…

-¿Fénix?- preguntó Moon White confundido suavizando un ceño.

-¿Has tratado con otro hechizo de magia oscura? ¿Algo que relacione a los fénix?

-N-no.

-Dime la verdad.

-¡No! Se lo juro-se apresuró en decir, inquieto -. Es lo único que tomamos- torció el gesto preocupado -. ¿Le…le dirá a mis padres?

-¿Por qué entonces lo tomaste?- preguntó pensando en algo -. ¿Sólo porque Sunset lo dijo?- dijo para ver un repentino ceño en el potrillo, haciendo un mohín en la boca.

-No- contestó más firme para mirarla directo.

-¿También querías saber ejecutarlo?

-Pues…sí.

-¿Por qué?

-N-no lo sé. Sólo me entró curiosidad. ¡Es todo! Yo quiero ser un gran hechicero algún día y tratar de dominar todos los hechizos que pueda. Además, Sunny es mi mejor amiga y la ayudaré en todo para que cumpla su sueño de ser alicornio.

-¿Aunque te haga mentir y robar? ¿Arriesgar tu seguridad por un hechizo de oscuridad de un malvado rey? ¿Sabes que es mortal tratar con hechizos complicados si no tienes la experiencia?

-…- enmudeció con un ceño para desviarle la mirada, mostrándose un poco enojado. -. Ella no es una mala pony. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa así de ella?- se quejó concentrando más su entrecejo -. Nadie la entiende. ¡Sólo yo!

-No digo que sea mala…- le dijo ella con voz más suave, viendo el cómo se había puesto defensivo -…sólo que está tomando decisiones incorrectas…y tú también.

-Haría lo que fuese por ella. Por ayudarla. Se lo prometí- le dio la cara manteniendo el ceño -. Y ella lo haría por mí. Lo sé. Compartiremos nuestro destino. Sé que se cumplirá.

-Y no digo que no lo harán- habló con serenidad -. Moon White, créeme cuando te digo, que yo te he visto en el futuro, y te aseguro, que si no provocas estos tipos de hechizos…tendrán un mejor destino esperándolos- exclamó para ver la atenta mirada de él, sorprendido de la seguridad de sus palabras deshaciendo el ceño -. Si decides correctamente, alejándote de este tipo de hechizos, Sunny y tú nunca se separarán- le aseguró con una sonrisa amable -. Crecerás y te convertirás en lo que más deseas. Vas a explorar, enseñar y crear hechizos que compartirás con todo el mundo que es lo que siempre has querido. Vas a ser más feliz de lo que realmente el destino te había deparado.

Moon White le mantuvo la mirada, pensativo y más relajado, mirándola con más curiosidad.

-¿Y Sunny?

-Ella está decidiendo lo que realmente quiere- le dijo -. Va encontrar algo más que la hará feliz. Algo que en realidad desea en su corazón, más allá de su ambición que le nubla la mente a tomar esos malos atajos como engañar y robar que con el tiempo le hará cometer graves errores- dijo, recordando la angustiosa Sunset en los últimos días en Equestria, lamentando entre muchas cosas, el no tener el perdón de Moon White y su amistad de vuelta. Twilight parpadeó lentamente -. Pero sea lo que elija, ella querrá que estés a su lado, porque aunque por algún motivo se lleguen a separar… ella siempre querrá recuperarte.

-¿En verdad?- preguntaba con cierta ilusión en su expresión, empezando a sonreírse de a poco, agradándole lo que escuchaba, no dejando desapercibido por Twilight el sutil color rosa en sus mejillas, amenazando un sonrojo.

"Oh…" fue lo que pensó sintiendo una incómoda sensación agridulce mientras sonreía.

-No tengo por qué mentirte- le sonrió más con una mirada comprensiva -. Sé…que tu palabra siempre es de fiar… ¿Tengo la tuya que no volverás a usar este tipo de hechizo?- preguntó levantando un casco en su dirección.

Moon White pasó su mirada a su casco y luego de vuelta a ella, viendo esa firme sonrisa y mirada segura y amable, emanando esa confianza y gentileza en una Princesa. El unicornio exhaló con cierta fuerza por la nariz expandiendo una definitiva sonrisa y chocó su casco con el suyo.

-Le doy mi palabra, Princesa. Es una promesa- dijo para sonreírse más -. Y las promesas son un compromiso.

Los ojos de Twilight no pudieron evitar vidriarse con un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-Y más vale me la cumplas, ¿no?

-Hey, di mi palabra- reprochó de buen humor y con seguridad.

-Lo sé…- exclamó con voz fina temblándole un poco la sonrisa -. Me la diste…- "y en serio lo intentaste" lamentó muy abatida, recordando la promesa que le dio de ayudarla en todo este lío.

-Ehm…¿Está…está bien?- dijo suavizando un ceño extrañado -. Parece constipada.

-Sí, lo estoy y ustedes lo estarán. Lo prometo- asintió enseguida aguantando el no quebrar en llanto ahí mismo frente a él.

-Pero no se va a ir aún, ¿cierto?- preguntó preocupado -. Por favor, ¿Podría esperar sólo un poco? Hasta que llegue Sunny.

-¿Qué?- dudó arrugando la frente.

-Ahm…ella…últimamente se las ingenia para escaparse del orfanato para venir a mi cuarto a trabajar en el hechizo jejeje- respondió rascándose tras el cuello. -. Quédese. Sólo para que ella pueda conocer un alicornio. Realmente lo desea. Sólo un rato, por favor …además, no me ha dicho más sobre usted. ¿Por qué los alicornios son tan misteriosos? No hay casi nada escrito sobre ellos. Ni siquiera sé su nombre- reprochó y Twilight le mantuvo la mirada con un peso en el corazón.

-Yo soy…- le contestó entre su fina capa de lágrimas -… la pony que te quiso más que nada en tu antiguo presente- dijo para cerrar los ojos y disparar un rayo desde su cuerno hacia su cabeza que aterrizó con suavidad entre destellos que lo hizo caer dormido.

-¿Va a venir Sunset?- habló Whooves al fin.

-Él no hizo ningún hechizo- exclamó Twilight mirando a Moon White inconsciente en el suelo -. No hizo ninguno, Turner- repitió para darle la mirada, angustiada -. Eso significa…que en realidad Moon White no hizo nada para que esa alma esté dentro de él. Lo que me hace pensar que Sunset tampoco.

-¿Entonces qué?- interrogó preocupado.

-No…no entiendo- respondió ciertamente ansiosa, mirando de vuelta a Moon White, tratando de hilar ideas. -. Tal vez…

-¿Si lo hizo antes?- le entendió la idea.

-Sí, pero… él dijo…

-Es un niño, Twilight- trató de hacerle entender -. Tal vez por no meterse en más problemas te mintió y dijo que no hizo nada más.

-Tal vez…- pensó suavizando un ceño -. Entonces…- decía acercándose un poco más a él -…lo mejor que puedo hacer es…percibir su alma para comprobarlo directamente.

…

El corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente sintiendo los bordes de sus ojos un poco húmedos de las lágrimas que saltaron ante el terrible miedo que la invadió entera. Trixie Lulamoon estaba profundamente confundida y alterada cuando despertó en esa extraña habitación rodeada de gente que le apuntaban con un arma. Sólo podía pensar huir de ahí. Literalmente, desaparecer y desear que esto fuera sólo una pesadilla y que despertara en su cama. Entonces algo brilló entre sus manos que por inercia soltó y entonces un humo azul oscuro la cubrió.

Ahora, con una profunda aspiración, Trixie abrió de golpe sus ojos para darse cuenta que…¿Tenía razón? ¿Fue una pesadilla todo lo que ocurrió los últimos días? Porque se encontró envuelta en la oscuridad de su enorme habitación, sobre su gran cama.

Trixie se incorporó enseguida desorientada, sólo para ver que usaba ese traje azul oscuro y botas largas de estrellas. Entonces…¿no era un pesadilla? ¡¿Realmente tenía magia y se desapareció de la Agencia así como así?!

Sólo una cosa podía hacer en momentos así…

-¡TA-DA!- exclamó inevitablemente emocionada expandiendo sus brazos con dichosa sonrisa parándose en la cama -. ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie DE-SA-PA-RE-CIÓ!- se deleitó decir con voz triunfal con su pose de reina del mundo, sólo para caer de golpe en la realidad y se tapó la boca abriendo bastante los ojos -. Trixie pudo escapar, pero las demás siguen atrapadas- se dijo con preocupación para bajarse de la cama y ver el alrededor de ese cuarto que siempre la hacía sentir tan pequeña e insignificante entre su enorme tamaño, decorado con muebles finos.

Pero su ostentoso ropero estaba abierto. Su peinadora tenía ciertos productos de belleza fuera y movido algunas cosas. Trixie miró fijamente las cosas, acercándose lentamente hacia su mesa de noche y comprobar que sí, ahí seguía la envoltura de las galletas de mantequilla que comió como refrigerio pues sintió hambre antes de irse…al baile.

Trixie sintió que su corazón se contraía al ver que su cuarto estaba tal como lo dejó hace diez días atrás ya.

-Papá…- se le cruzó como rayo en la cabeza con voz delicada, suavizando un ceño entre sus cejas curvadas, llevándose la mano a la altura del corazón -. Debe estar muerto del susto con la desaparición de Trixie- pensó, que aunque su relación no era la mejor cuando ella estaba aquí, sabía que de todas formas debía estar angustiado de su repentina desaparición -. Y mamá…- agregó sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a arder de lágrimas, ya imaginándosela realmente desecha. -.¡Trixie debe hacerse presente para que ya estén tranquilos!- se dijo a sí misma precipitándose de prisa hacia la puerta pero paró en raya frente a ésta con la mano sobre la manija -. Espera…- murmuró, calmando toda la marea de emociones que se le cruzó para darse un vistazo a su apariencia transformada, recordándose la prioridad que debe tener.

Quería aliviar a sus padres de que estaba bien tras que ellos no saben nada de ella desde el día del baile. Pero no tenía tiempo para explicarles todo el asunto en la que ahora estaba completamente involucrada respecto a la magia en este mundo. Todas las chicas que ahora eran sus amigas la necesitaban. Ella era la única que estaba afuera. La única…que podía desaparecerlas…

Trixie se apartó de la puerta, adentrándose más a su habitación, tomó aire y puso un ceño firme. Debía volver enseguida a la Agencia. Tenía que regresar ahora. Y el sólo pensamiento hizo que de nuevo una esfera azul luminosa se materializara en su mano derecha. Trixie la miró sorprendida, dándose cuenta que si pensaba en el lugar, podría aparecerse. Entonces apretó con fuerza aquella esfera y con decisión, la lanzó el suelo y asimismo, se dispersó bastante humo azul oscuro, que a ella no le afectaba toser.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!- escuchó una tosca voz como una mezcla conjunta de tosidos y Trixie se vio no sé en qué parte de la agencia completamente rodeaba de no sé cuántos agentes pero eran demasiados para contar pero el mismo humo los obligaba a cerrar los ojos por el ardor.

-¡AAHHHH! ¡A CASA, A CASA!- se precipitó en gritar muerta en susto y asimismo se apareció una esfera y la lanzó, cubriendo más la habitación de su humo que irritaba las vías respiratorias de los demás. -. ¡Trixie no está lista!- se dijo a sí misma viéndose de nuevo parada en el centro de su habitación, muy angustiada entre sus encorvadas cejas, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, en círculos, muerta de nervios -. Trixie debe pensar…¿Sólo puedo aparecerme? ¿Qué si me disparan o atacan? Yo no estoy preparada como las demás pues recién despierta mi magia y apenas la entiendo- se debatía muy nerviosa, sintiendo el corazón latirle muy rápido pero se detuvo de golpe formando puños sus manos y meneó con fuerza su cabeza -. Tranquila. No tengas miedo. ¿Recuerdas? Hacer el miedo tu beneficio y no tu limitante- farfulló para sí cerrando los ojos y concentrarse en no entorpecerse del miedo, sino que éste le ayude a sobrevivir, como le había dicho Golden en la primera noche que pasaron en el escondite…lo que la hizo caer en cuenta más en algo -. Golden…- dijo abriendo sus ojos inevitablemente preocupada -. Golden y Bonbon…¡Oh no!…deben estar peor que nosotras… ¡No!- volvió a angustiarse con una fuerte presión en su pecho -. Creo…que Trixie debe ir por ellas primero- empezó a pensar de inmediato y asentirse a sí misma -. Sí. Sólo debo ser rápida- se convencía -. Aparecer y desaparecer, Puedo hacerlo…Trixie puede hacerlo. Por cada una. Trixie puede ser valiente, por sus amigas- se confirmaba ganando confianza dibujando un nuevo ceño firme -. Soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, y puedo hacer esto- se confirmó con firme determinación. -. Voy a hacerlas libres- ganó confianza y una nueva esfera brilló entre su mano.

…

Estaba más oscuro, lo podía saber por la luz encendida de su habitación. También podía escuchar las largas agujas de tejer chocarse entre el proceso de un tejido. Seguro su madre estaba matando el tiempo con su pasatiempo favorito, que era tejer, sentada por allí, vigilándola como su carcelera.

A diferencia del primer despertar, esta vez Bonbon no entró en pánico. Simplemente abrió los ojos con un sentimiento muerto. Sintiendo lágrimas secas aun en sus mejillas entre la inexpresividad de su rostro y el vacío de sus ojos celestes mirando el tumbado blanco como las paredes rosa pálido.

" _¿Y después la cursi soy yo?"_ recordó lo que le dijo Cherry la primera vez que entró a su cuarto y ver esa decoración, dándole la cara con una de sus sonrisas risueñas, altas, en una perfecta curva delineada por el rojo de sus labios mientras sus ojos dorados, decorados por esas pestañas profundamente negras por el rímel, reflejaban su felicidad de haber entrado más a su mundo, como si entrara a un parque de diversiones mirando su cuarto como algo que debía ser deleitado, traviesa, preguntando si podía abrir ciertos cofres y conmoverse de los delicados accesorios que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. La forma en que levantaba una cadena con delicadeza posándola sobre una mano, la mirada que tenía, la pose de su cuerpo, su risa, su mueca graciosa, sin la menor idea el cómo tan solo tenerla ahí, contemplándola, le reventaba el corazón.

Bonbon sentía que entre la mirada hueca de sus ojos, volvía a caer el tibio líquido de sus lágrimas mientras un horrible dolor de impotencia y hasta resentimiento por su madre le entumecía el cuerpo.

" _No quiero perderte_ " le dijo Lyra cuando la buscó a su departamento para reconciliarse _"Me niego a perderte. Te necesito. Y no sólo eres la amargada, dura, lo que quieras llamarte… eres la persona más abierta, sincera, divertida a tu estilo, leal y confiable, …yo…yo…"_ se encogió de hombros con un profundo suspiro y expandiendo una sonrisa al ver la cara de Bonbon sin salir del asombro de lo que escuchaba " _…yo te quiero, Bonbon"._

Bonbon dejó abrir la boca, sintiendo cómo le ardía el pecho ante la oleada de recuerdos.

" _¡Oh, Bonbon!"_ lloriqueaba agradecida Pinkie tras la pequeña charla durante su pena por la muerte de Sonata y la abrazaba _"¡Eres una gran amiga! ¡Gracias!"._

" _No es ninguna molestia"_ decía Rarity tras ofrecerse a hacerles vestidos de agradecimiento por su ayuda _"Tu acto de generosidad con nosotras merece mucho más que eso. Te ganaste una amiga de por vida"_ sonrió amistosamente.

" _Eres una persona muy dulce y Golden muy empática"_ le había dicho Applejack _"pero mientras tú desahogas eso con esa actitud seria y antipática, Golden lo hace con insultos y…violencia"._

¿Cómo había respondido a todos esos halagos y comentarios? Con algún gesto o mala cara, mandándolas a callar, tragándose su verdadera reacción aunque se le saliera en la mirada y ellas se torcían de ojos con una sonrisa de "típico de Bonbon", pero ahora el no haberles respondido como se debe le retorcía por dentro en un profundo lamento.

Por más que mostrara su fría y rígida actitud, ellas no se sentían amenazadas o asustadas como el resto de compañeros en Canterlot High, que apenas la veían pasar, impedían contacto visual y evadían, teniendo ella misma la culpa por su actitud arisca lanzando perturbadoras amenazas que nadie la querría torear para verla en hacerlas realidad.

Pero ellas nunca la alejaron. Y ellas la habían aceptado completamente con su involucración con la Agencia. Ellas le sonreían aunque les respondiera con una mirada inexpresiva hasta sin darse cuenta, empezó a sonreírles más de vuelta. Hasta no saber en qué momento empezó a disfrutar el bullicio y todas esas surtidas personalidades en su instancia en el escondite, a aceptar que su mundo, podría ser también el suyo.

Y ahora…estaba aquí. A salvo. Mientras ellas eran prisioneras…y Golden…

Bonbon dejó abrir bastante los ojos, al fin dejando brotar ese sentimiento que había tenido refundido, uno de angustia.

" _Es muy duro" reconoció una Golden de trece años frente a Bonbon tras su primer simulacro._

"Lo es" pensó Bonbon desde la cama en la que estaba atada.

" _Pero es…la vida que elegimos"._

"No, Golden…no creo que lo hayas elegido…y ni yo tampoco…" lamentó cerrando los ojos.

" _Pero vamos a ser más duras que él" le había alentado Bonbon en aquel tiempo, sabiendo su previa intención de quitarse la vida "juntas, apoyándonos las espaldas. Sólo quería que lo supieras, tú…no eres una herramienta, nos cuidaremos una la otra. ¿Está bien? Nos tenemos a nosotras, no será tan duro con nosotras contra el mundo" acordó para ver el asombrado rostro de Golden, escuchando por primera vez en…quién sabe cuánto tiempo, palabras de aliento y de preocupación y viniendo precisamente de ella, la impactó más, sólo para recibirse en un abrazo, en acuerdo._

" _Haremos…nuestras propias reglas…" le respondió Golden con voz fina._

" _Empezando… por ser amigas"._

Golden… ¿cómo olvidarse de Golden? Siempre pensó en Lyra cómo su primera gran amiga, pero antes de ella, mucho antes de Canterlot High, su primer contacto de amistad fue con Golden Harvest. De una manera extraña. De una manera que no podría explicar, porque era raro. Lo que tenían ellas…no podría compararlo con ninguna otra relación que habría tenido con alguien. Casi ni podría decir que la sintiera como una amiga pero era igual de importante. Algo más cercano, algo más…fraternal.

Su familia.

Su padre había muerto. Su madre…su madre para ella estaba muerta. Y entonces estaba Golden, viviendo y sintiendo con ella la dura transición del entrenamiento de la Agencia, en una época en que no tenía nadie ni nada, sólo teniéndose a ellas y ahora que lo pensaba, Golden sólo la tenía a ella.

Y ahora se daba cuenta, no la apreció tanto ni valoró, nunca. Como todo lo demás.

" _Tal vez no sea la misma Golden de hace cinco años"_ le dijo Golden cuando "secuestraba" a Applejack y Bonbon se vio obligada a intervenir para halarle las riendas " _como tú no eres la misma Sweetie… pero, mantenemos la misma promesa de estar para la otra. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"._

Un terrible nudo en la garganta empezó a molestarla, sintiéndose tan impotente, atrapada…literalmente.

Siempre intentó proteger a Golden. Intentó proteger a las demás... y falló. Ahora su compañera de misión, su amiga, hermana, debía estar muerta y las otras atrapadas en la base. Toda una mezcla de sentimientos le invadió el cuerpo, hasta sentir cómo se entumecía en la resistencia inútil que hacía, pero no, ya no podía luchar con esta sensación, y debía liberarlo.

Cuando repentinamente se esparció un humo azul que cubrió casi todo el cuarto, haciéndola toser no sólo a ella, sino a su mamá.

-¡Trixie!- se quejó con fastidio inconscientemente por esta mala manía de aparecerse con ese tonto humo…¡Un momento! Bonbon jadeó para sentir que se le paralizaba el corazón -. ¿Trixie? ¡¿Trixie?!- trataba de abrir ojos mientras sentía ese horrible ardor en su garganta y nariz que la hacía toser mientras no podía ver por el humo levantado, sin explicarse cómo llegó aquí pero era lo de menos, sólo quería verla, asegurarse que estaba bien y salir de aquí.

-¡Bonbon!- escuchó su voz y Bonbon automáticamente empezó a forcejear tratando de ver a través del humo, sintiendo ese extraño latir ansioso como de alivio de su corazón.

-Cofcof ¡Aquí estoy, Trixie! Cofcof- exclamaba forcejeando sólo para escuchar dos disparos de un arma con silenciador, pero aun así escuchándose el fino sonido que provocaba al disparar, irrumpiendo su comunicación -. ¡No! Cof cof ¡Mamá, no!- gritó escuchando asimismo la aspiración de susto de Trixie, temiendo que la haya lastimado, -¡Las quiero!- gritó, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, aun así tratando de contener esa fuerte sensación abriéndose paso. -¡No les hagas daño! ¡Son mis amigas y las quiero!- admitió sin titubeos con un firme ceño y una suavizada mirada vidriosa dejando brotar todo ese sentimiento cálido con más emoción en sus palabras, sintiendo que se dejaba llevar libre por esa sensación mientras un aura celeste hizo resplandecer su cuerpo.

Bonbon abrió bastante los ojos y por inercia contrajo sus brazos y piernas entre sí al verse envuelta en ese manto, que apenas hizo el movimiento abruptamente, escuchó algo rasgarse, y empezó a atraer hacia sí sus brazos y piernas mientras su cabello crecía formándose en su mitad un moño con la decoración de tres caramelos envueltos.

Al hacer el esfuerzo, Bonbon tuvo fácil el arrancar la seguridad de la gruesa tela de la técnica de sujeción al que estaba atrapada, rompiéndolas sin mucho esfuerzo y poder al fin tener el movimiento libre de sus extremidades, arrancándose ese chaleco, saltando de la cama mientras el humo ya se desvanecía y mirar a Floral dándole la espalda, cerca de la cama, apuntando a Trixie con un arma para que no se acercara a Bonbon, estando Lulamoon sin haber recibido ni una bala, siendos estos o de advertencia o fallidos.

-¡No te atrevas!- amenazó Bonbon mientras Floral le daba la cara, pudiendo reaccionar boquiabierta la luz que cubría a su hija, consternada en deducir enseguida que también poseía la magia -¡Creo nunca fui realmente uno de ustedes!- le dijo para apretar un fuerte puño y darle un solo golpe en la cabeza que la azotó instantáneamente al suelo. -. ¡Siempre fui una de ellas!- reconoció entre su respiración agitada con sus puños bien cerrados, sintiendo esa monumental fuerza recorriendo por todo su cuerpo mientras aquella luz se absorbía dentro de ella, manteniendo ese apariencia con su cabello largo, mirando al principio con frialdad pero después con una inevitable preocupación a su madre.

Su fuerza era tal, que le bastó un solo golpe para dejar completamente fuera de combate a su propia madre, viendo con un punzada helada, la sangre que empezó a brotar donde le dio el golpe en la cabeza.

Normalmente, un agente tiene la sangre fría para no importarle las consecuencias de sus ataques, pero Bonbon, no la tuvo fría con su madre.

-¿Mamá?- la llamó repentinamente asustada, temblándole la voz -. ¡Mamá!- la volvió a llamar cayendo de rodillas a su lado, sólo para ver cómo Floral volvía en sí, mareada y completamente adolorida mientras Trixie se ponía junto a Bonbon, presa de nervios de ver aquella mujer caída.

-Sweetie…- la llamó Floral abriendo de a poco los ojos, viendo entre la apariencia de Trixie y la de su propia hija con esa largo cabello repentinamente, muy abatida, cansada, resignada -. Debí ser yo- le dijo, viendo cómo Bonbon crispaba el gesto -. Tú…bien lo dijiste…- agregó descomponiendo el rostro en pena -. Yo debí morir…no tú padre…

-Mamá…- farfulló cerrando los ojos.

-Lo intenté…- murmuró saliéndosele un quejido del llanto mientras empezaban a salírsele las lágrimas -. Después que me dijiste eso…realmente lo intenté…mucho, a diario…hasta renuncié a la Agencia para estar más contigo, pero no importa lo que haga, nada de lo que haga será suficiente…¿cierto?- preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta porque ya la daba por sentada, mirando el quieto rostro de su hija que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Siempre actuabas, me dabas falso amor y entender que te estorbaba, todo el tiempo, desde que tengo memoria…- farfulló con voz pesada y llena de resentimiento -. ¿Cómo estar segura que esos intentos eran reales? ¡No quería hacerme la ilusión para que después me trataras como basura!- la acusó aguantando la presión por llorar, viendo la vidriada mirada de su madre, llena de dolor -. Pero no te sientas especial…era escéptica y dura con todo el mundo…- admitió para aclarar su garganta, calmándose -. No quise golpearte…- respondió con sinceridad -…en serio lo siento, pero no dejaré que ni tú ni nadie dañe a mis amigas. Supongo que tuviste buenas intenciones, a tu manera, amarrándome en la cama- le dijo con inexpresividad y aun con resentimiento pero a la vez, entendiéndola -. Pero tú les diste la espalda- negó con la cabeza -. Pero yo no. Yo jamás dejaré atrás a los míos- afirmó con determinación, y Trixie la miró conmovida, empezando a sonreírse.

Bonbon entonces ayudó a su madre a levantarse, poniéndose de pie ambas mientras Floral no dejaba de mirarla, como si recién conociera a la joven frente suyo, ignorando por completo la punzadas fuerte de latir de dolor de su cabeza. Igual estaba entrenada para aguantar.

-La gente dice que eres mi vivo retrato- comentó la mujer formándosele una pequeña sonrisa, mirándola de pies y cabeza, como aquella expresión seria del rostro de Bonbon -. Sí, y lo eres. Heredaste muchas características mías- asintió, para detener su mirada en sus ojos celestes, que contrastaban lo que expresaba su endurecido rostro, viéndose suaves y hasta dulces sin perder la determinación de defender a sus amigas -. Pero lo esencial lo heredaste de tu padre- agregó para suavizar la mirada y su sonrisa -. Su corazón- dijo para mirarla intensamente mientras Bonbon le suavizó un ceño, como si la insultara por semejante babosada pero de una forma, se retuvo, porque hizo latir de manera diferente precisamente su corazón al mencionar a su padre, probando Floral la monumental diferencia de cariño que tenía su hija entre un muerto y ella. Pero se resignó -. Ya no lo cubras. A tu corazón- le pidió -. Lo que creí que nos hacía débiles, en realidad nos hace más fuerte de lo que creíamos. ¿Cómo crees que aguanté tanto años tu indiferencia?- dijo para quitar su sonrisa y apagar su mirada -. Como lo que aguantaría por salvarte a ti.

-Lamento la herida – fue lo que le dijo Bonbon incómoda por esta charla -. Cúratela. Yo haré lo que debo hacer - exclamó para mirar a Trixie y verla transformada -. ¿Nos puedes sacar de aquí?

-S-sí- asintió reaccionando y la agarró un brazo con el suyo, para que una esfera se apareciera entra la mano de Trixie y vio tímidamente la ausente mirada de Floral en su hija, dándole una mala espina.

-Adiós, Sweetie- fue lo que dijo la mujer con un rostro difícil de interpretar mientras Bonbon le mantenía la mirada con seriedad, desviándola enseguida.

-Lamento todo- dijo con una extraña sensación en su pecho para devolverle la mirada, más amable -. Y estaba muy dolida y era una niña…en verdad, no quise decir…lo que dije. Lo siento- confesó mientras la esfera caía y el humo se alzó, desapareciéndolas, sabiendo Floral a lo que se refería, de haber deseado que haya sido la muerta y no su padre, temblándole una sonrisa.

…

-Somos realmente masoquistas, ¿cierto?- comentó con amargura Luna.

-Dejamos toda nuestra alma aquí- le contestó Celestia -. Es común sentirnos incompletas ahora que lo perdimos- suspiró abatida, refiriéndose al edificio que contemplaban.

Ambas hermanas estaban frente a frente a la que fue alguna vez fue su escuela. Habían salido del hospital, decidiendo al final de pasar por su querida Canterlot High antes de regresar a casa.

Estos días tampoco habían sido los mejores para ellas. El que su institución haya sido escenario de un feroz incendio que acabó con gran parte de su infraestructura y en el que hubo hasta la fecha un total de diez alumnos muertos, otros heridos y poniendo en peligros a los demás, conmocionó a toda la ciudad, irrumpiendo su tranquilidad que tanto la caracterizaba, provocando su inminente cierre, tanto por los daños que sufrió, así como la mala reputación que ganaron ellas por la ausencia de autoridades en un baile escolar.

-Tener una escuela que manejar, con alumnos que orientar- decía Luna con una mirada concentrada en la fachada del edificio –me terminó de salvar para no ahogarme en mis errores- movió su cabeza para ver el rostro suavizado como ensimismado de su hermana mayor, con sus ojos magentas bastantes contrariados -. Asegurarme que ellos no cometan las locuras que yo cometí y me hizo alejarme de ti.

-Luna…-suspiró pestañeando pesadamente para mirar un momento el piso, aun pensativa, y dibujar lentamente una sonrisa, mirando sus pies y alzar la cabeza hacia su hermana -…yo también cometí errores que provocó que te alejaras de mí. Siempre estaba ocupada. Minimicé tus necesidades culpando la edad del burro. Era tu hermana mayor y no pude cuidar bien a mi hermanita- cerró los ojos, reprochándoselo, meneando la cabeza -. Y tampoco pude con mis alumnos.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo acercándose más a ella para darle un pequeño empujón amistoso con su codo -. Creo que estando nosotras las cosas no habrían sido diferentes en el baile. Sabemos que eso no fue un simple incendio. Que fue…- tomó aire para soltarlo con un resoplido -…que fue…- repitió.

-No fue nuestra querida Sunset- habló ella descomponiendo un poco el rostro vidriándole los ojos.

-Cely…- la llamó Luna pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros sabiendo que estaba por ver a su hermana llorar. -. Yo también estoy preocupada por ella. Pero ya ves que justo ahora las cosas están por cambiar para mejorar- la animó sonriéndose levantando una mano hacia la barbilla de Celestia para que la viera. Normalmente era lo contrario, siendo Celestia quien la consolara y animara, pero hasta alguien tan centrada y sabia como ella, necesitaba de vez en cuando algo, o más bien alguien en quien apoyarse, y esa era su hermanita -. Sé que es probable que no recordemos que alguna vez Sunset vivió con nosotras…

-Eso es lo que me duele…- confió sonriendo con tristeza -. La quise muchísimo, Luna.

-Y yo, pero es lo mejor, para todos- asintió mientras Celestia respiraba hondo y se pasó las manos a los ojos, secando las pocas lágrimas que alcanzaron a salir, pues ella no quería llorar, por más razones tenía de hacerlo con tanta marejada de recuerdos dulces y amargos. -. Aunque son los errores que escriben la historia…- pensó -. El fruto de lo que somos es lo que aprendimos o no quisimos aprender, de nuestros errores- meditó viendo el aun rostro triste de su hermana. -. Y eso hasta alguien como Discord lo sabe- le dijo, y Celestia la miró enseguida más atenta, empezando a asentir.

-Él también se siente culpable por lo que pasó pues…él fue quien nos obligó a retrasarnos a no ir por sus payasadas…

-Y ha traído flores a casa diario- levantó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona -. Más bien, a ti te ha enviado flores a casa a diario- reiteró, divertida de ver el ceño fruncido de su hermana mostrándose fastidiada pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se mostraban debatientes en la emoción que debía de mostrar ante su comentario -. Te enojaste con él. Mucho. Nunca te vio tan enojada como tampoco lo vi tan profundamente preocupado de que alguien lo estuviese con él.

-Hubo muertos, Luna. Es un inmaduro que toma todo a broma…pero no es malo- suspiró suavizando un poco el rostro. -. Por supuesto que está preocupado y lamenta la desgracia.

-Creo que deberías ceder…- aconsejó Luna -. Ya sabes. A hablar con él.

-Sabes que me pone los pelos de puntas- le recordó levantándole ambas cejas.

-Sí, te pone nerviosa- acusó con ambigüedad y Celestia la punzó con la mirada -. ¡¿Qué?! Ahora que tu pienses en otro tipo de nervios que te provoca no es mi culpa- empezó a sacar cartas sonriéndose, porque sabría que la sacaría de su zona de confort -. En especial después que sentiste lástima y fuiste la única del Comité en insistir de invitar a Discord a la fiesta anual de las autoridades escolares de nuestro distrito. Las cosas se pusieron realmente de cabeza y al menos yo, podía ver que te estabas divirtiendo- expandió su sonrisa -. Creo que por allí me pareció un quinceañero sonrojo asomándose en tu rostro cuando te aflojaste al descuidarte de beber un poco de más mientras lo mirabas en la distancia.

-¡Luna!- la acusó con la garganta hecha nudo de la…vergüenza viendo a su hermana como ocultaba su boca mientras reía. -¿Qué te pasa, Luna?- se comenzó a molestar -. ¿Por qué sacas este tema justo ahora?

-Porque justo ahora nuestra vida dará un completo giro.

-Y lo que digamos podemos olvidarlo después, ¿cierto?- le cogió la idea y Luna le sonrió con falsa inocencia, haciendo reír a Celestia, pasando su mirada por el suelo, deteniendo sus ojos a las dos largas sombras que se formaba de sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus labios se suavizarán en una línea. "podemos olvidarlo después…" se recordó. -Fue un regalo- dijo sin preámbulo y Luna la miró confundida con un suave ceño al cambio abrupto de conversación -. El rubí- aclaró con un suspiro, mirándola con sus ojos suaves y lejanos -. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis. Tú estabas…- se detuvo un momento al ver un poco triste los ojos de Luna -…bueno, no estabas más conmigo. Esos años en los que no estabas, conocí a alguien. Una chica llamada Shadow Light. Ella... hizo de mis últimos años en la escuela mejores de lo que alguna vez me imaginé. Era un par de años mayor a mí. En realidad, estaba en la escuela como practicante de educación en primer año. Yo estaba interesada en la educación, quise que me platicara de su facultad así que me acerqué a ella y de repente nos hicimos inseparables. Teníamos diferencias que se complementaban. Siempre eran amenos nuestros encuentros. Nos sentíamos muy cómodas una con la otra. Nos queríamos mucho. Pasaron los años y cada vez nos fuimos convirtiendo casi en una sola. Siempre fuimos las dos. Sólo…las dos- hizo una pausa, viendo el interesado y expectante semblante de su hermana, que nunca había escuchado de esa amiga suya, por alguna razón -. Llegó el último año. Estaba por graduarme. Y entonces volviste. Pediste perdón. Querías recuperarme y yo quería recuperarte.

-Y tú te ibas a estudiar fuera- recordó -. Yo…te pedí que no lo hagas ahora que había regresado…

-Iba a estudiar en la misma facultad que Shadow- confesó, haciendo que Luna captara la idea -. Tuve que rechazar el plan que teníamos Shadow y yo para quedarme.

-Celestia…- la nombró admirada ante su revelación.

-Shadow lo tomó mal- continuó contando con mucha pena entre sus cejas curvadas -. Entendía su enojo, pues llevábamos hablando desde hace mucho tiempo el ser compañeras de cuarto, estudiar en la misma ciudad, la misma carrera, fundar una escuela administrada por nosotras- decía y Luna cada vez se sentía más sorprendida y muy apenada mientras veía la tristeza reflejada en su hermana en el recuerdo -. Pero yo desistí para quedarme en mi ciudad natal y estudiar aquí. Quedarme contigo ahora que habías regresado a mí después de tanto años- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa entre su rostro melancólico y mirada vidriada -. Discutimos. Dijimos cosas y…entonces ella dijo…- soltó un profundo suspiro, costándole -. Dijo que me amaba- escupió y Luna abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendida, haciendo hacia adelante la cabeza que si tuviera comiendo algo, se habría atragantado -. Yo le dije que también la amaba, como una segunda hermana…y eso la enfureció bastante, porque no se refería a esa clase…de amor- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se secaba las lágrimas -. Me amaba románticamente pero yo…yo… no- sacudió la cabeza -. Pero no quería perderla, pues realmente la apreciaba muchísimo, aunque no fuese como ella lo esperaba. Pero Shadow estaba enfurecida y resentida. Se sentía traicionada y en serio no la culpo, porque es verdad. Tuve que escoger. Era Shadow o tú- le dijo a Luna con una mirada profundamente cariñosa como nostálgica -. Quería a Shadow…pero más te quería a ti.

-Cely…- suspiró con la mirada vidriada ya.

-Tú me necesitabas y yo a ti- le dijo tomándole ambas manos con una gran sonrisa -. Somos hermanas, de nuevo podíamos estar juntas. Después de esa discusión, ni ella me buscó ni yo a ella- dijo bajando los hombros -. Pero creo que debí…- suspiró abatida como de cierto alivio de contarle esta verdad a su hermana. "Y una parte de mí siempre sospechó esos sentimientos" se dijo, recordando ciertas señales.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste de ella?- interrogó mirándola fijamente.

-No lo sé, Luna- sinceró -. Creo…que no quería hacerte sentir mal por la decisión que debí tomar.

-¿En serio?- dudó su respuesta, acusándola con la mirada.

-En serio…- le contestó soltando sus manos con su pecho muy pesado bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, sin la leve sospecha que eran observadas.

"¡Celestia! ¡Celestia! ¡Celestia!" gritaba una voz desesperada.

-¡Silencio!- demandó en voz alta y agresiva una mujer con una voz exactamente igual a la asustada, pero que venía de alguien diferente…una forma de decirlo, mirando una ventana dimensional aquella escena entre las hermanas.

Era una mujer alta, de piel gris claro y cabello lacio gris oscuro, pero que había crecido bastante, hasta literalmente rozar el piso. Tenía su rostro bien estirado y firme, intimidante, con sus ojos carmesí contemplando aquella extraña pero definitiva versión de Celestia hasta que aquella abertura se cerró, dejándola en demasiado en qué pensar y lidiar al hallarse en tan diferente y raro mundo al suyo luego de despertar en este cuerpo largo y bípedo, pero de alguna forma se asimilaba muchísimo a cómo era su extinto cuerpo como alicornio. Pero esta mujer, tenía un largo cuerno en su frente, como unas enormes alas de color gris expandidas, usando un largo vestido negro delineando la silueta de su cuerpo, decorando su delgado cuello el Amuleto del Alicornio y su resplandeciente rubí.

Estaba en un callejón oscuro de algún lado de la ciudad, pareciendo el centro, al escuchar mucho movimiento aun siendo casi las nueve de la noche. Aún había gente movilizándose a locales comerciales, restaurantes o simplemente, caminando o pasando tráfico para llegar a sus hogares, más que asustándola, intrigando aquel nuevo mundo al que había sido llevada, sintiéndolo de alguna forma, ciertamente familiar.

-Así que…- escuchó la mujer esa voz masculina que le había dado la bienvenida a este lugar al poseer este cuerpo, desviando la mirada sin mover un músculo -. Ahí está Celestia… ¿Lo ves? No te he estado mintiendo. Este mundo es un equivalente a Equestria y aquí, Celestia aun está viva- le dijo tentativamente -. ¿La quieres? ¿Quieres a esa Celestia? Mira que tiene una historia parecida. Y se parece mucho de donde realmente eres.

-Pero…no es mi Celestia…- dijo con voz rígida, endureciendo más la expresión de sus ojos.

-No te ves feliz- acusó pero paciente, hasta comprensivo -. Creí que para estas alturas estarías feliz.

-¡Que no es mi Celestia!- repitió dándose completamente la vuelta para estar frente a él y su propia sombra se levantó del suelo, como si tuviese vida propia, mostrándose en una pose defensiva frente al inmutable cuerpo de Moon White, que veía entretenido esa silueta negra moviéndose de un lado a otro pisando con fuerza mientras el cuerpo de Shadow se mantenía quieto con esa mirada que contenía toda una mezcla de interrogaciones. -. Este no es mi mundo- lo acusó con sus brazos estirados hacia abajo pero sus manos abiertas como garras, robando las sombras de un contenedor de basura del callejón como la de un poste de luz, cubriendo sus manos de aquellas sombras. -. Y estoy harta de preguntarte quién rayos eres.

-Nadie entiende el dolor que concentrabas en tu alma- le dijo él tranquilo, ignorando una vez más sus reproches -. Más bien tu alma se terminó por convertir en sólo dolor y yo sólo te di lo querías, no como tal vez imaginaste, pero te liberé de esa unicornio, te di el placer de manipular el alma de una princesa para vengarte de la reina y la mataste, te di un cuerpo que puedes libremente controlar y manejar tu magia, te entrego una Celestia y un nuevo mundo que explorar al que puedes si te da la gana, reclamar- recitó como si tachara la tarea de un listado, mostrándose humilde ante las cosas que había hecho por Shadow, quien no podía negar nada de lo que sutilmente le encaraba. Todos…los favores que le había hecho.

-Y no sé por qué te tomaste todas estas molestias por mí- exclamó sin perder su desconfianza.

-Porque lo mereces- expandió la sonrisa mostrándose a gusto de responder para mostrar un apenado semblante-. Has sufrido y aguantado demasiado…Princesa Shadow- exclamó viendo cómo el título hizo que aquella máscara dura de esa mujer empezaba ablandarse, mostrándose agradablemente sorprendida -. Eres un alicornio, ¿cierto? Pues eres una Princesa.

-Soy…- se dijo, cayendo en cuenta -…una Princesa.

-O si quieres Reina- decía viendo cómo ella empezaba a relajar su cuerpo y su sombra era quien juntó sus manos formándosele una sonrisa, que no era más que una curvada abertura de ese espacio, muy entusiasmada e ilusionada.

-Es cierto…he sufrido demasiado- dijo ella entrando en razón con sus ojos hundidos en sí misma -. Fui castigada sólo por hacer mi trabajo, proteger mis tierras…- decía sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su sombra se cruzó de brazos y pateó el piso, indignadísima -. Celestia fue una egoísta conmigo ¡injusta!- bramó con un profundo ceño resentido -. ¡Y esta Celestia también lo fue! ¡No importa el mundo en el que esté! ¡Ella sigue siendo una maldita egoísta conmigo!- rugió nuevamente encolerizada y su sombra se levitó con todos sus cabellos moviéndose como si flotaban, encorvándose en una pose defensiva y emitió lo que parecía ser un gruñido.

-Mmmm- emitió él intrigado y levantó una mano para llevársela a un lado de su cara, entrecerrando un poco los lisos ojos grises -. ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Qué corregirías para que la historia no se repita aquí? ¿Cómo asegurarías que esta vez recibas lo que mereces? ¿Cómo alterarías ese final injusto? - se agradó en preguntar, muy curioso en ver esa ensimismada mirada de sus intensos ojos rojizos mientras su sombra se erguía, bien recta, como contemplándolo también y Shadow le dio espalda para ver la entrada del callejón, todas esas luces encendidas de los faros, la calle, los autos, el movimiento.-Este…es el mundo equivalente de Equestria- escuchó mientras su mirada roja inyectada de imponencia seguían contemplando la calle -…tu deber de protegerla empieza ahora.

-¿Y qué ganas tú?- interrogó con seriedad para darse la vuelta y ver el fondo del callejón, vacío, encontrándose ahora sola, a su suerte.

Shadow devolvió la mirada enfrente y empezó a caminar, al principio lento, pues aún recelaba el equilibrio con el manejo de las piernas, pero como tal sucedió a cada oriundo de Equestria cuando llegaba aquí, le fue rápido de aprender a manejarlas, pero aun así mantenía un ritmo lento pero firme, arrastrando su sombra con imponentes pasos para llegar hacia la luz, contemplando el panorama de las cementadas calles y de esas criaturas bípedas caminar de un lado a otro, maravillándola el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba. Una nueva historia en el que podría empezar a escribir.

-No dejaré que ella reine este lugar…- aseguró desafiante pensando con rabia en Celestia y sin más, continuó su preciso y despacio andar.

Ahora estaba visible para los demás, con su frente en alto y mirada concentrada, cruzando descuidadamente la calle y los autos frenaran abruptamente, sonando los claxon en reclamo por su imprudencia y los conductores sacaran la cabeza de las ventanas, quejándose de su descuidada acción.

Entonces Shadow detuvo su andar para deslizar su mirada entrecerrada por la incandescente luz de los faros de los autos entre una simple tenue alumbre, mirando las reacciones consternadas y enfurecidas de los conductores por su irrupción, unos que otros callándose y profundizar el ceño al ver el "disfraz" de aquella mujer que tenía un cuerno en su frente y alas detrás de ella.

Shadow simplemente estiró sus brazos hacia adelante y cerrar sus manos, como si sostuvieran algo cuando no veían nada, pero en realidad, su sombra era quien la que sujetaba ese algo; las sombras de los autos que se formaban por la luz que alumbraba las calles.

Con un solo fuerte jalón, provocó asombrosamente levantar dos automóviles con una descomunal fuerza sujetándolos desde sus sombras, aventándolos tras de ella y aterrizaran sobre el otro lado de la calle, provocando un estruendo del violento impacto que levantó gritos de pánicos de quienes sólo vieron aquellos autos caer de la nada, y en más octavas gritaban los testigos de ver que fue esa enigmática mujer quien provocó algo imposible, viéndola como se empezaba a sonreír e iluminar su cuerno levantando los brazos a su alrededor para personas, autos, postes, edificios, empezaran a perder sus sombras al éstas moverse como imán en dirección de Shadow para empezar a rodearla y crear ante la consternación de los presentes, siluetas negras de cuerpos extremadamente delgados y de unos tres metros de largo, levantándose a su alrededor, estirando sus enormes manos de largos y delgados dedos que parecían terminar en afiladas puntas y se empezaron a sonreír con deformes curvas de la sonrisa, observando el pánico sin precedente levantado en el centro de la ciudad.

Los autos quisieron salir de allí inmediatamente disparados pero aquellas veintenas de sombras los tomaba de las suyas y los retenían, sea lanzándolos a los lados a diestra y siniestra, así sea contra transeúntes que huían o en locales, reventaron vitrinas y levantaron el terror, mientras Shadow miraba su alrededor.

-¡No vuelvan a ofender a su Reina!- vociferó con severidad y batió sus alas para salir volando disparada de allí, levantando más los gritos mientras las sombras que dejó simplemente se dedicaban a causar caos tomando desde las sombras para lanzar y manipular y retener objetos y gente.

-Ya decidiste…- se sonrió aquel ente en el cuerpo de Moon White sentado desde la cima de un rascacielos cerca de todo el caos, con sus alas negras abiertas, manteniendo una mirada satisfecha como aliviada y orgullosa -…pruebas, pruebas, pruebas…- se dijo meneando la cabeza cerrando los ojos -…¿Qué tanto pasarán esta prueba…?- se preguntó para lanzarse al vacío y levantarse hacia el cielo nocturno, confundiéndose con la oscuridad.

…

Twilight se había acercado lo suficiente al cuerpo de Moon White para entre sus cascos levantar el rubí que le dio Celestia para poder percibir su alma.

\- Aquí voy…- dijo cerrando los ojos e iluminó su cuerno para concentrarse en el hechizo.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar fúlgidamente, iluminando de su aura mágica a Moon White, atenta en sentir aquella energía de su alma y suavizó su rostro cuando pudo sentir una calidez concentrándose entre su hechizo.

-Siento su espíritu…-avisó con voz suave, sintiendo que se le formaba una sonrisa -…y es…cálido… -agregó emocionada, sintiendo ese sosiego que provocó al concentrarse en aquella alma, una calma y calidez que ya había sentido antes. En cuando él la abrazaba y cuando le miraba con esa radiante mirada gris.

Whooves miraba con curiosidad y asombro el cómo el cuerno de Twilight emanaba ese esplendoroso brillo violeta de su magia y cómo el cuerpo de ese potrillo dormido brillaba con su aura, en una misma tranquilidad, pero dejó suavizar un ceño cuando vio el rostro de Moon White crisparse al igual que el de Twilight, quien profundizó un entrecejo abriendo un poco la boca, repentinamente inquieta al sentir de golpe una profunda sensación de angustia e inquietud que le pasmó el cuerpo, acelerándole el corazón que entre golpe y golpe era una oleada tras otra de una pesada y amarga sensación que le hacía paulatinamente gesticular desesperada de zozobra, vidriándole los ojos entre su agitada respiración que empezaba a hacer subir y bajar su pecho.

-¿Twilight? ¡Twilight!- la llamó Whooves preocupado al verle esa repentina reacción.

-¡Es horrible!- le exclamó con un quejido cerrando los ojos -. ¡Por Celestia! ¡Esa...esa alma es horrible!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está ahí, la estás sintiendo?!

-¡Sí, sí, la siento y es…Aaahhh!- se le salió gritar empezando inevitablemente a llorar con una horrible vibra como carcomiéndole el cuerpo, o más bien, su alma -. Mucha angustia…mucho…dolor… - decía pujando las palabras sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba desbocadamente.

Le nacieron unas desesperadas ganas de retorcerse de esa punzante sensación de sufrimiento que le embargaba y se le salía gritar por más quería retener su voz, pero más le pudo esa necesidad de desahogar esa marejada espeluznante de sufrimiento, lanzando quejidos entre las lágrimas que se le salían violentas, resistiendo para concentrarse en tomar esa alma y sacarla de una vez de Moon White.

Le dolía, dolía demasiado todo ese torbellino al que había caído de desesperación. Su rostro empezó a retorcerse, se mordió el labio para evitar seguir gritando que hasta llegó a lastimárselo y que empezara a sangrarle.

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo te ayudo?- preguntaba Whooves ansioso e impotente el tener que verla en ese estado histérico que le hacía hasta temblar el cuerpo, ya asustándolo mucho para esas alturas.

Twilight resistía con todas sus fuerzas esa sensación adentrándose dentro de ella, en no perder el raciocinio ante la oleada de desesperación que la hizo entrar. Sabía, que su alma era fuerte, que podría resistir aquella otra, no dejarse afectar por ella y se forzaba a darle pelea, en resistencia en dejarse vencer, hundir en lo que sea que trataba de sofocarla y perderla.

-¡No importa el suplicio que tengo que aguantar!- demandó rabiosa entre la resistencia de dejarse arrastrar por completo de esa amarga sensación de dolor, abriendo de a poco sus ojos entre su enrojecido rostro y sangre que salía de su labio -¡Te voy a sacar de allí! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡TE VOY A SACAR DE ALLÍ!- bramó con severidad y decisión, al mismo tiempo, sostuvo el rubí con su magia, preparándolo, estando ella lista y firme, concentrando más la luz de su cuerno y gruñir por la fuerza de convocar toda su energía entre su aun cuerpo delicado para no dejarse vencer contra esa alma que se resistía y parecía reaccionar sobre ella. -. ¡No dejaré que lo condenes! ¡Ni a él, ni a Sunset, ni a nadie más!- gritó para abrir sus ojos y estos se encontraran iluminados sintiendo su propia fuerza dominar su ser, su cuerpo, y con un alarido de dolor como resistencia, hizo para atrás de golpe su cuerpo y entonces, salió.

Un poderoso y grueso trinido retumbó en todo el cuarto mientras Twilight caía de espaldas y sobre ella, sostenía con su magia, un enorme espíritu que tenía la figura de una ave oscura que se incendiaba entre acaloradas y gruesas llamas que se levantaban violentas.

Whooves por inercia retrocedió con un gesto de espanto con sus ojos azules enormemente abiertos mientras Twilight se encontraba igual, viendo estupefacta y petrificada entre su agitada respiración, la enorme figura de lo que parecía ser, una contraparte oscura del fénix de fuego, batiendo violento sus alas entre las quejas de sus altos y violentos gruesos trinidos que cortaban el aire, tratando de zafarse de la magia de Twilight que lo resistía.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- fue el grito que tanto Twilight y Whooves escucharon, cayendo más fuertes a la realidad.

-¿Moon White? ¡Moon White!- gritó ella entre la resistencia para darse cuenta, de un cordón luminoso que nacía del pecho de aquella bestia de fénix que colgaba en dirección hacia atrás.

Whooves entre el latir de su cabeza por los trinidos y el propio miedo, movió su vista de vuelta al cuerpo de Moon White, dejando abrir más sus ojos y su boca al ver su espíritu, en forma de pony, de esa edad, temblando entre su propia hiperventilación con cara de espanto viendo a ese fénix, teniendo en su pecho el otro extremo en donde terminaba ese cordón luminoso. Le fue rápido enseguida de captar la idea.

-¡Son uno solo!- le gritó Whooves a Twilight de prisa, puesto que el ángulo en el que estaba ella no le permitía ver a Moon White -. ¡Twilight, creo que esa cosa y Moon White son uno solo! ¡Están conectados entre sí!

Entre el bullicio de los trinidos y el batido de las alas en la lucha de esa alma de zafarse de ese encierro, Twilight se incorporó de su caída entre su acelerada respiración para comprobar ella misma que atrás del fénix, cerca del cuerpo del unicornio, estaba otra alma de un suave resplandor y era de Moon White, profundamente asustado empezando a tirar lágrimas.

-¡Déjeme! ¡¿Qué me hace?! ¡Usted es malvada! ¿Me mató? ¡Estoy muerto!- gritaba entre lágrimas espantado de verse fuera de su cuerpo y con esa enorme ave negra que no dejaba de trinar y le roía los huesos del miedo.

Twilight apenas podía pensar despejadamente entre toda la situación que parecía salirse de control, tratando de entender ese cordón que cada extremo terminaba en ambas almas, temiendo en deducir que si encierra el alma de ese fénix en el rubí para siempre…arrastrará la inocente alma de Moon White también, en dejarlo prisionero con ese fénix por la eternidad.

-¡No!- gritó ella agitada - No…no puedo hacerle esto…- se dijo con su mirada ausente en los azotes mentales que se daban entre sí sus ideas y emociones alborotadas. -. No puedo torturar el alma de un potrillo por la eternidad.

-¡Enciérralo!- le gritó Whooves con un ceño entre sus cejas -. ¡Tienes que encerrar esa alma ahora!

-¡Moon White no tiene la culpa!- le gritó severa y angustiada entre la lucha de sostener por ya demasiado tiempo esa alma entre su magia -. ¡Él no merece esto! ¡Es inocente!- reclamó en un fuerte lamento cerrando los ojos entre sus lágrimas -. ¡No ha hecho nada malo! ¡Nunca he sacrificado la vida de nadie y no lo haré ahora!

-¡Twilight, HAZLO! ¡Vas a condenar dos mundos si no te deshaces de él YA!

-¡Pero lo amo!- lloriqueó.

-¡REACCIONA!- bramó desesperado -. ¡Si lo dejas estás condenándolo también! ¡De una forma u otra él va terminar mal! ¡En cualquier línea temporal del tiempo, él va terminar mal si está ligado con esa alma! ¡Va más allá de lo que podemos hacer como simples mortales!

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Lo ayudaré! ¡Voy a ayudarlo, sea como sea!- gritaba desesperada en llanto -. ¡No voy a dejarlo solo! ¡No voy abandonarlo! ¡Se lo debo, Turner, SE LO DEBO!

-¡No podemos permanecer más tiempo en el pasado alterándolo! ¡Las consecuencias son graves, Twilight! ¡Vas empeorar las cosas!- vociferaba tratando de hacerla entrar en razón entre los gritos asustados del potrillo y los trinidos del fénix, haciendo mucho más difícil de lo que esperaban -.¡Has a lo que has venido hacer! ¡Deshacerte de ese espíritu!

Twilight estaba presa del llanto, realmente afectada y consternada, pero una parte de ella le daba la razón a Whooves. Desvió su mirada hacia la horrorizada expresión del espíritu de Moon White, asustada y suplicante rompiéndole los tímpanos, como el alma y el corazón, presa de ansiedad de pensar que si lo encierra con esa alma en el rubí, va a tener grabada ese horror por toda la eternidad.

Sus ojos se inundaron más de lágrimas, revolcándose del dolor, la frustración y tristeza, que la vida de ese pony depende para que la de dos mundos estén en la paz que conocían. No podía respirar ya entre las gruesas lágrimas acumuladas reventándole el corazón como la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Si Moon White era como Sunset, ¿Entonces debía hacer lo mismo con ella? ¿Condenar otra alma más que no tiene la culpa? ¿Almas inocentes viviendo una tortura eterna con esos monstruos?

Debía haber otra forma. Otra salida. Otra solución. No podía terminar así las cosas. Condenar su eternidad por siempre. No pudo recuperarlo. No pudo darle una mejor vida. ¡No pudo hacer nada de lo que dijo que haría! Twilight no podía dejar de llorar ruidosamente, descorazonada, sabiendo que su nuevo presente no sabría nada de lo que hizo, ignorante que debió dejar sin vida el cuerpo de un inocente potrillo, dejando la desagradable noticia a los dos ponies que dormían del otro lado del pasillo de encontrar a su único hijo, muerto, porque le había quitado su alma para encerrarla en una joya.

-¡No puedo matarlo! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- no dejaba de gritar histérica de llanto, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas culpar a alguien, hasta odiar, pero es algo que no podía. Todo se había salido de control en esta realidad.

-¡SUÉLTELO!- se escuchó una nueva voz en un desgarrador grito seguidos de varios rayos cyans que aterrizaron sobre Twilight, uno cayéndole en el cuerno, desprendiendo por completo el hechizo que hacía, liberando ambas almas para la succión.

Twilight apenas entendía lo que pasó cuando ese enorme fénix una vez libre de su magia expandió sus alas envueltas de un espeso fuego negro y le trinó agresivo entre la rabiosa mirada de sus lisos y opacos ojos, pasando todo tan rápido que Twilight apenas podía ver cómo esa ave se precipitó hacia el alma de Moon White, tomándolo de sus garras y hacer entrar entre sus gritos, de vuelta al cuerpo abruptamente que apenas lo hizo, sus costados brillaron, apareciendo su Cutie Mark de eclipse solar semiparcial.

-¡Sunset!- exclamó Whooves anonadado y con Twilight, vieron desde la ventana del cuarto a una potrilla dorada de ojos cyan, con un fuerte ceño entre su agitada respiración, aun manteniendo encendido su cuerno, levitando en esa neblina mágica que ella hacía, furiosa contra Whooves así como a Twilight ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡¿Qué hicieron?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!- reclamó colérica sin mostrar temor alguno a ellos y se aventó al piso amenazándolos con el cuerno iluminado tirando chispas, defensiva y agresiva, para desviar su mirada y dejar engrandecer sus ojos al ver el cuerpo inmóvil del unicornio -. ¡Moon White!- gritó con preocupación deshaciendo su cuerno iluminado y fue directo hacia él, sacudiéndolo -. ¡Moon White, Moon White!- lo llamaba con la mirada ya vidriosa de verlo moverse como un muñeco -. No, no, no. Despierta. Muévete. ¡Muévete!- exigía entrándole unos terribles nervios, cayéndosele las lágrimas, angustiada, ya su mente dándole un precipitado mensaje -. Me lo mataron…- farfulló con voz fina, contemplando la inexpresividad del rostro del unicornio. -. Era mi amigo…mi único amigo…el único que me quería…a quien yo quería…y me lo mataron…

-Sunset…- decía Twilight reincorporándose entre el temblor de su cuerpo para quedarse quieta con un ceño al ver el resplandor dorado que empezaba a concentrarse en el cuerpo de aquella potrilla.

-¡Me lo mataron!- rugió enfurecida de nuevo, dándoles la cara entre el calor acumulado de su cuerpo, con su gesto tieso y rabioso, y sus vidriados ojos llenos de dolor. -. ¡Mataron a Moon White!- bramó tirando la última lágrima para verse más sombríos sus ojos al endurecerlos con el resplandor de su cuerpo volviéndose más fuerte y su melena y cola empezaron a moverse como si fuesen llamas, dándose ella recién cuenta de lo que le pasaba, desprendiendo su mirada de ellos con un ceño sorprendido levantándose un casco, viéndoselo con ese resplandor dorado. -. ¿Qué…qué es esto?- se interrogó asustada para callar y concentrarse en ella misma, atenta. Como si escuchara algo. Pero definitivamente no era a Twilight.

-Sunset…- decía Twilight admirando el cómo se empezaba a transformar frente a ella. -. No…ten cuidado…no te dejes dominar por esa… ¡Esa magia!- decía con prudente distancia pero Sunset parecía no escucharla, con su mirada ausente en ese casco alzado que tenía, como concentrándose en lo que esa magia la hacía sentir…o escuchar, empezando a respirar agitada curvando sus cejas -. Sunset…ven…todo estará bien, Sunset…- decía ella acercándose poco a poco pero la unicornio le dio una mirada defensiva retrocediendo con sus cejas encorvadas.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- reclamó alzando sus cascos delanteros para hacerlos aterrizar con fuerza al suelo y provocar una onda expansiva dorada que azotó tanto a Twilight y Whooves contra los muros sintiendo un sofocante ardor de calor.

Sunset entre su ceño se mostró igualmente consternada de sí misma pero intrigadamente interesada.

-¡Sunset!- llamó Twilight tratando de incorporarse enseguida aunque gesticulando ya de dolor, pero alcanzó a ver cómo escapaba por la ventana de la casa de planta baja-. Esto está mal, muy mal.

-¡Demasiado mal!- exclamó Whooves nervioso cuando escucharon el sonido de la manija de la puerta moverse seguidos de varios toques insistentes.

-¿Moon White? ¡Moon White, abre! ¿Qué fue esa explosión? ¡Abre!- se escuchaba la preocupada voz de una yegua. De Speed Power.

Y un repentino recuerdo chocó en la mente de Twilight.

" _Escuchamos una explosión. Venía de su cuarto"_ le había contado Speed Power cuando se acercó al castillo días atrás _"Empecé a golpear la puerta. Estaba muy asustada pues lo llamaba y él no contestaba"._

-Su onda expansiva rompió el hechizo de insonorización…y oyeron la explosión…- farfulló Twilight casi ausente, abriendo demasiado los ojos.

" _Lo encontramos en el suelo. Bocarriba. Tenía….tenía su cuerno negro de quemadura y…no se movía pero su pecho subía y bajaba desesperado. Además, había conseguido su Cutie Mark"._

Y Twilight desvió su mirada, viendo el cuerpo caído de Moon White, tirado, inconsciente, empezando recién a respirar violento con partes sucio por la explosión de su intento de hacer un rayo…incluyendo su cuerno con su punta ennegrecida, seguido de ver su Cutie Mark.

-Turner…- jadeó sin poder moverse entre los insistentes golpes y voz de la pegaso -…acabo de provocar una paradoja…- le dijo dándole la cara y Whooves le dio una mirada nerviosa para cuando escuchó el sonido de unas llaves.

-¡Desaparécenos YA!- le exclamó precipitado en susurros fuertes y Twilight entre esa confusión y desconcierto iluminó su cuerno para transportarlos fuera de la casa.

-¡Moon White!- exclamó enseguida Speed Power entrando de súbito al cuarto con High Line y encontrar la escena que les cambió la vida.

…

Devious Black había llevado inmediatamente a Golden al piso médico en brazos.

La joven aun temblaba sin parar por el cuadro de congelamiento en el que estaba, con su cuerpo entumecido sin poder siquiera tener control de sus movimientos, caso contrario, hace rato habría aprovechado en darle pelea a aquel agente para librarse, pero hasta ella misma sabía el alarmante grado de hipotermia en el que estaba. Aún permanecía hasta mojada del agua helada que le habían lanzado para que despertara. Apenas si podía escuchar lo que Devious decía como la gente que se ocupaban del piso médico de la base, teniendo todo el equipo necesario para no tener la necesidad de llevar a hospitales locales a los agentes gravemente heridos por una misión.

Golden ni siquiera entendía por qué la habían sacado de la cámara de tortura para hacerla atender. Había entrado en un cuadro de ansiedad tal que ni se dio cuenta que se había despertado la magia dentro de ella. Sólo sentía su cuerpo caótico en reacción a toda la tortura que fue sometida, así como toda su alma delirando de un dolor mucho más profundo, sólo pudiendo recordar escenas tras escenas de sus últimos días con aquellas chicas, sintiendo claro como sus ojos aun derramaban lágrimas mientras se sentía acostada en una camilla y era atendida. Una máscara con oxígeno le fue puesto. Sentía agujas enterrarse en sus manos, como en otras zonas del brazo. La habían desnudado y puesto una bata. Parecían hablarle pero ella no podía contestarle por su boca completamente seca y le dolía demasiado los labios como para moverlos, además, tampoco quería contestarles. Le daba igual todo. Lo que le hicieran o no. Si la salvaban o no. Sólo quería que este dolor que sentía terminara de una buena vez. Ya no quería más de esto. Sabía que no se había ganado el cielo. Pero ya había vivido el infierno en vida, supone que podría tolerar un poco más el infierno en su muerte. O tal vez no.

Se sentía tan frágil y vulnerable. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentirse…normal. Odiaba sentir la oleada de preocupación por el bienestar de tantas personas. Porque no podía hacer nada por ellas.

Entonces repentinamente dejó de sentir gente a su alrededor, empezando a escuchar un conjunto de tosidos, movimientos bruscos, quejidos, hasta el sonido seco de golpes, sin la menor idea del humo azul oscuro que se había levantado por toda la habitación, y que ella no podía sentir por tener una máscara de oxígeno. Bonbon y Trixie se habían aparecido, y usando la desorientación que el humo de Trixie provoca como la molestia en las vías respiratorias a su favor, Lulamoon obedeció el consejo que le dio Bonbon antes de aparecerse, de mantenerse cerca de ella mientras la joven fácilmente sorprendía al personal médico que atendían a Golden, que además eran también agentes entrenados, para empezarlos atacar.

Bonbon mantenía esa apariencia transformada con su larga cabellera que parecía simular una cola, captando la contraparte pony que representaba ella, uno terrestre. No podría volar como Cherry, ni levitar cosas o disparar rayos como Mistery Mint y Lyra. Pero si de por sí Bonbon era ágil y combatiente, transformada, su fuerza y agilidad se había triplicado, que dando un solo golpe certero, podría dejar noqueado a cualquiera que se le parara enfrente. Y era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que mientras el humo empezaba a disiparse, Bonbon podría ver con mejor claridad, los cuerpos que con una buena patada en el estómago cayeron sin aire al suelo y escupir un poco de sangre, para al final dar un certero golpe para dejarlos inconscientes, como el tomar un brazo y torcerlo obligando que gritara del hueso roto que le provocó con sus simples manos.

-¡Ve por Golden!- avisó Bonbon a Trixie encargándose de los cuantos que faltaban con tan rápidos movimientos para encestar golpes.

Lulamoon enseguida se acercó a la camilla donde reposaba Golden, sin evitar abrir enormemente los ojos y aspirar conmocionada, al verla extremadamente pálida, temblando como si convulsionara, con aun sangre saliendo a un lado de su cabeza y otras zonas que a simple vista no veía, los cortes, moretones, su estado totalmente desecho en golpes y descuido físico, sin que Trixie pudiera detener que sus lágrimas cubrieran sus ojos llenos de ira como pena de lo que le hicieron.

-¡Golden! ¡Oh, Golden! ¡Trixie lamenta no haber llegado antes! ¡Lo siento!- lamentó profundamente apenada, empezando a quitarle los sueros y la máscara de oxígeno para poder llevársela.

"¿Trixie?" pensó Golden confundida, aun con sus ojos cerrados pero muy somnolientos, y los músculos dormidos, producto de la misma hipotermia.

-¡¿Se la piensan llevar?!- exclamó Devious desde el suelo, sangrando no solo en la cabeza, sino de la nariz, escupiendo sangre por la boca sujetándose el estómago con un profundo gesto de intenso dolor, mientras Bonbon tenía presionado un pie sobre su pecho, quitándole el cinturón de armas, mientras el resto de personal que había estado para atender a Golden, estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

-Da gracias que mis días como ustedes acabaron- dijo mientras ella se colocaba su cinturón, que bien podía asesinar a todos los presentes, pero se había limitado a dejarlos malheridos e inconscientes. -. Golden Harvest también acabará con esos días. Se va conmigo.

-Si te la llevas en su estado…- forzaba a decir tratando de ponerse en pie pero se quejó de dolor apenas hizo el ademán de moverse, como si un tráiler lo hubiera atropellado, haciendo sido solo los golpes de esa chica -…se va a morir. Está a riesgo de sufrir un paro cardiaco. ¿Eso quieres?

-Ya estaba muerta cuando la conocí- le contestó tiesamente con una mirada afilada sobre él -. Correré el riesgo pero aquí, no se queda más- aseguró para encestarle una patada bajo su barbilla que lo aventó de nuevo contra el suelo y lo dejó inconsciente para apresurarse enseguida hacia Trixie para detenerse al ver a Golden, sintiendo cómo se contraía su corazón -. Golden…- farfulló con dolor en sus ojos mientras se inclinaba para cargarla con cuidado, sintiendo completamente helado su cuerpo entre su temblequeo.

Golden recién ahí empezó a pestañear, reconociendo su silueta, dejando que sus enrojecidos ojos volvieron a fabricar nuevas lágrimas.

-Te encontré…- jadeó entre sus labios coarteados, enrojeciéndole el rostro en el llanto que quería romper -…pe-pero…el…el infierno es…muy cal-calmado…

-Te estoy sacando de él, Golden- le aseguró aguantando el nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento…te…te fallé, Drops. A todas…

-Golden…

-Lo sien..siento por ser…una…una mala ami…ga…- murmuró con mucho dolor mientras se les desbordaban las lágrimas cerrando los ojos, pero a la vez sintiendo demasiado sueño, y cada vez más lejos y ausente de todo.

Bonbon la apretó más entre su pecho, en un especie de abrazo, en uno que no se daban hace tanto tiempo, mientras Trixie simplemente dejaba caer sus propias lágrimas y tomó de un brazo a Bonbon mientras una esfera se apareció en su mano, para desaparecerse las tres.

Mientras tanto, en la instalaciones de los cuartos restringidos e la Agencia, era un completo caos, recibiendo los encolerizados gritos de su Superior apenas le fue notificado que una de las retenidas se había transformado y desaparecido, movilizando a agentes a que cubrieran el edificio, mandando que usaran máscaras para que no les afectara el humo que describieron que Trixie Lulamoon expandía al desaparecer y maximizar la seguridad en donde estaban el resto de las jóvenes.

-¡Más vale que hables cómo funciona la magia de Lulamoon, ahora!- demandaba un agente frente a Lyra Heartstrings, apuntándola con un arma.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ella no podía transformarse!- decía ya encolerizada con un ceño, resistiéndose a quitarle el arma de un tirón levitándola al invocar su cuerno como lo hizo la primera vez que se encontró con algo parecido cuando despertó, pero sabía que si lo hiciera, la dormirían y no quería estarlo.

-¡Se lo juro! ¡No tengo idea! ¡Por favor, déjenos en paz!- lloraba Fluttershy abrazando una almohada aterrorizada cuando demandaron respuestas a ella también, como cada una más bien.

-¡Ustedes no saben en lo que se están metiendo! ¡Ni nosotras sabemos!- vociferó Cherry hastiada y defensiva, con una mirada llena de rabia y resentimiento de sus ojos dorados mostrándose vidriosos de haber estado llorando.

-¡Tus amigas ya hablaron, más vale que hables tú!- demandó una agente a Applejack, quien se torció de ojos con un resoplido.

-Golden era muchísimo mejor fingiendo que usted- comentó airadamente para sí misma para acusarle una enseriada mirada segura -. Está mintiendo. Ellas no dijeron nada.

-¡Habla!- demandó preparando gatillo pero Applejack no se inmutaba mucho, pues sabía que si las querían muertas, hace rato que lo hubieran hecho.

-No lo sé y esa es la verdad- se limitó en contestar aun así con un temor y preocupación por cada una.

-Entonces ustedes no saben nada ni siendo lo que son, ¿eh? ¡Qué conveniente!- dijo un agente con ironía con Rarity.

-¡Así es!- exclamó ella ansiosa, que con una inyección la hicieron despertar para contestar las preguntas -. ¡Y jamás podremos contestar nuestras propias preguntas estando aquí encerradas!

-¡Esto es ilegal!- decía Mistery cuando la acorralaron de las preguntas -. ¡Todas somos menores de edad! ¡Nos tienen encerradas en contra de nuestra voluntad, nos apuntan y se creen dueños de nuestros poderes!- se rabió pisando con fuerza el piso entre su marcado ceño huraño. -. ¡De seguro así tenían a Bonbon y Golden! ¡¿Dónde están?!- les gritaba sin temor, tentada a invocar su cuerno y darles una lección pero mientras seguía encerrada en ese cubo blanco que supuestamente era cuarto, no sacaría nada. Seguiría encerrada. Pero su malhumor cuando la hacían enfadar no la hacían limitar en decirle sus cuantas cosas.

-¡Maldita sea!- se encolerizó frustrado el Superior y ya perdiendo la paciencia, viendo todo desde las pantallas que tenían en cada cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió en un azote.

-¡Señor!- entró un agente.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- reclamó dándole cara desfigurada de la ira, haciendo que más de un agente ahí dentro sintiera un hincón helado en la espina dorsal.

-¡Sombras! ¡Nos informan desde la Sala de Control un nuevo ataque de magia con sombras, en el centro de la ciudad! ¡Es un caos!- avisó enseguida, haciendo que todos los presentes abrieran de más los ojos, ahora que la sociedad fue testigo de la existencia de fenómenos mágicos y vieron automáticamente a su Superior, que entumeció toda la cara, sin una chispa de expresividad, pero sus ojos azules eran piedras opacas que retenían todo un infierno.

-Maten a una- ordenó con inexpresividad, ganándose la total atención de todos. -. Si no escupen nada de cualquier maldita cosa que está sucediendo…- dijo con forzada calma pero con su voz completamente endurecida para ponerse totalmente colorada la cara y gritar para reiterar su mensaje -. ¡MATAN A UNA A VER SI AHÍ SÍ SABEN!

…

Whooves y Twilight se aparecieron a orillas del bosque Everfree tras la teletransportación. Enseguida Time levantó su reloj para ver si había sufrido daño por la onda expansiva con un profundo ceño entre sus cejas aun sintiendo que temblaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Twilight enseguida angustiada -. Yo…¡Yo provoqué el supuesto accidente de Moon White!- vociferó -. ¡Sunset al creerlo muerto despertó a esa alma y yo hice lo mismo con Moon White! ¡No recordarán nada porque esas mismas almas se los van a impedir! Como siempre se lo hizo a Sunset.

-¡Te dije que el tiempo era un hilo delicado!- le reclamó -. ¡Te interrumpiste en el cambio que debíamos hacer!- exclamó para verla acusatoriamente -. ¡Lo tenías allí, Twilight, allí! ¡Habrías cambiado todo, realmente todo!

-¡¿Acaso no entiendes en el dilema en el que estaba?!- le reclamó aun nerviosa y temblando -. ¡Debía condenar una inocente alma con una malvada! ¡Y era Moon White! ¡Tenía que hacer después lo mismo con Sunset! ¡Se supone que les iba dar un destino mejor junto con todos! ¡No condenarlos a una tortura eterna! ¡Debe haber otra forma!

-¡Twilight, no la hay! ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad, nuestra oportunidad!

-¡¿Y si hubiese sido Derpy?!- le encaró -. ¿Hubieses condenado su alma a un demonio? ¿Lo harías? ¿En serio lo harías sin titubear, sin esperanzas? ¿Al ser que dices amar? ¿Le harías eso? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Lo harías?!- terminó por gritarle provocando que tosiera al sentir sus garganta inflamada por el llanto y gritos previos que dio en el cuarto.

Whooves enmudeció, manteniéndole la mirada sin moverse, conteniendo hasta la respiración, sintiendo el irregular ritmo de su corazón y cerró los ojos con un suspiro para calmarse de una vez tras todo el susto y angustia que pasó, para levantar la mirada y desprender el ceño al ver el abrumado rostro de Twilight.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó con voz más apaciguada mientras ella le dio la mirada, también empezando a tranquilizarse -. Tienes razón. Era demasiado difícil...- agregó comprensivo pero a la vez suspiró preocupado.

-Para ambos- acordó ella -. Y esto es una paradoja- exclamó. Whooves la miró mejor, aquel semblante contrariado de ella mientras parecía reflexionar algo -. Él recuerda este evento. Por eso no me dejó morir...- dedujo enseguida con seriedad y sacudió la cabeza realmente inquieta -…para que permitiera que viaje al pasado y que este evento sucediera. Caso contrario ¿Qué?- le dolía la cabeza pensar y Whooves mantuvo un ceño y la mirada, pensativo.

-¿No habría…sucedido lo que pasó estos días o…?- sacudió la cabeza -. La verdad no entiendo tampoco. Pero se salió con la suya y cumplió el destino que debía suceder- le dijo contrariándose también -. Yo le había hablado a Moon White del reloj. ¿Esa cosa entonces me reconoció? Pues también me vio dentro del cuarto ahora y sabía que yo…- suspiró frustrado pisando fuerte el piso cerrando los ojos-. ¡Es mi culpa!- sorprendió a Twilight. -. Yo le revelé el reloj a Moon White haciéndolo al mismo tiempo a esa alma- le exclamó culpable y frustrado -. Yo fui quien te dijo para cambiar el pasado- agregó mirándola fijamente -. Si no te habría dicho nada, esto tal vez no habría pasado- agregó empezando a dibujar un profundo ceño enojado consigo mismo -. ¡Si hubiera callado tal vez… no sé…! ¡¿Las cosas se habrían arreglado por sí solas?! ¡¿No existiría?! ¡¿Sólo lo habría retrasado nomás?! ¡No lo sé!- decía encolerizado mientras Twilight se limitaba en verlo con pena -. ¡Por eso nunca los herederos del reloj alteraban el pasado, para no cometer tonterías ilógicas impredecibles y yo rompí el pacto cometiendo una!- se descargó con impotencia pasándose un casco a los ojos, restregándoselos con fuerza, -. Traicioné a mi familia…a todos…

Twilight hizo a un lado la boca mirando con empatía a Whooves con un suave ceño entre sus finas cejas, viendo su gesto abatido como conteniendo una frustrada rabieta, enfadado consigo mismo.

-Time…- lo llamó cortando un poco la distancia y le puso un casco sobre su hombro con el afán de que levantara su rostro -. Yo no creo que seas culpable.

-Pero no debí hacerlo- replicó quitándose el casco de sus ojos mientras suspiraba, tratando de calmarse y la vio -. No debí.

-Tú sólo querías ayudar, querías mejorar las cosas de ambos mundos- le hizo ver con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de que se sienta menos rudo con él -. Creías que era lo correcto. No sólo tú. También yo y los demás. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. No te eches la culpa. Igual…ya está hecho. Como dijiste- resopló mirando a un lado en un nuevo torbellino en su mente -. Mientras esté ligado con Moon White, ese ente existiría en todas las líneas temporales y la solución…no es la solución- aseguró entre su suave ceño y vidriada mirada. -. Yo no voy a matarlo- exclamó viendo los atentos ojos azules del ahora corcel -. Ni a él. Ni a Sunset. A nadie. Nunca ha sido la solución y jamás lo será.

Whooves no le dijo nada, aun con esa marcada mueca de intranquilidad.

-En tu mundo, Twilight- exclamó su comentario quedamente mientras Twilight tensaba la barbilla -. Tal vez en tu mundo- terminó recalcando carente de emoción viendo su mirada defensiva y endurecida como su porte, mostrándose firmemente contraria a esa observación, sin tener que decir una palabra -. Volvamos ya- dijo estirándole el casco y ella se lo tomó con otro suspiro.

Whooves presionó su reloj enseguida para aparecerse de vuelta a la habitación del hospital, ambos de pies junto a la cama, mismo lugar de donde se habían marchado para ir al pasado.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- escucharon una tercera voz, que a Whooves se le hizo familiar pero Twilight, enseguida la reconoció, alzando su rostro para ver en un nuevo latir ansioso de su corazón, la parada firme y de mirada serena de esos tiesos ojos grises en el cuerpo humano de Moon White.

…

 **D:**

 **Como diría mi abuela, ¡Se abrió la olla de grillos! xD**

 **¡Mejoremos el tan odiado día lunes con un nuevo capítulo! :D ¡yay! jejeje**

 **So, ¿Qué les parece?**

 **No pasó gran cosa XD ¿O sí?**

 **So, gracias por leer, disfruten la semana, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuera!**


	35. Quienes Somos Parte I

**Quienes Somos**

 **Parte I**

Ahí frente a Twilight y Whooves, como si los estuviera esperando pacientemente, esa presencia en el cuerpo de Moon White se encontraba de pie a un extremo de la habitación a unos dos metros de distancia, casi pegada la espalda a la pared, sosteniéndoles una mirada fija, concentrada, magnética, con sus ojos duros, lisos pero brillantes, llenos de un algo difícil de interpretar, pero que sostenerle la mirada era casi inevitable como inquietante.

Twilight sentía que se le olvidó respirar mientras su corazón se contraía en rabia como de frustración, pero aun así, empezó a dibujar un firme ceño, dándole la cara sin titubear con una mirada desafiante mientras tragaba con fuerza saliva, en tanto los ojos azules de Whooves estaban entre inquietos y alertas, viendo ese porte y semblante que, aunque sólo habló con Moon White una vez hace ya más de diez días, pudo sentir a leguas que no se trataba de él realmente, al sentir tan pesada aura rodeándolo entre la rigidez de la expresión de su rostro apenas inmutándose, pasando a concentrar su mirada gris quieta en Twilight.

-¿Te dije o no aquel encuentro en el baile…que tú eras parcialmente culpable de lo que… "me convertí"?- volvió a hablarle con su voz tranquila sin inmutarse mucho, escuchándose muy elocuente, haciendo que Twilight tensara el cuerpo, aun así sin perder su semblante y ceño, sólo para ver que él deslizaba tranquilamente su mirada en Whooves, cambiando su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa que quería verse templada -. ¿Serías tan amable, de enseñarme tu reloj una vez más?- interrogó para tender su mano hacia él.

Twilight dejó abrir un poco más los ojos ante su pedido mientras que Whooves le fijó la mirada sintiendo como se le contraían los músculos en reacción, viendo esa espera tranquila de aquel cuerpo tan quieto que parecía una estatua. El joven crispó el rostro entrecerrándole los ojos, defensivo como inevitablemente intimidado por esa presencia inquietantemente calmada y quieta, esperando, con su mirada fija y punzante sobre él, aun con su brazo estirado y mano expandida.

Sin desprenderle la mirada, Whooves llevó su mano derecha a la izquierda para desabrocharse la correa del reloj.

-¡Time!- se asombró Twilight al ver su disposición, para quedar perpleja cuando lo vio alzar el reloj y lanzarlo con violenta fuerza contra el suelo en un seco sonido que rompió el corto silencio que se formó.

"Por eso te digo que mantengo el reloj en secreto" le había dicho Whooves al propio Moon White días atrás "Porque el mundo no está listo. Ni sé cuándo lo estará y mira que han pasado cuatro generaciones".

"Y es la última" se aseguró frunciendo más el ceño mientras el reloj aterrizaba al piso y algunas tuercas y engranajes se soltaron dispersándose en varias direcciones por el suelo, para seguido, Whooves aplastarlo con su pie y patearlo hasta el otro extremo de la pared, viendo cómo caían el resto de piezas con cierta punzada de angustia y de alivio, respirando ciertamente acelerado por lo que acaba de hacer: destruirle el reloj a ese ente.

Devolvió su mirada entre su fuerte entrecejo, encarando aun pese el temor que sentía de qué consecuencia pagaría por su rebeldía, pero es que no dejaría el reloj en esa mano, dándole posibilidad de alterar a su mal antojo la vida de los demás, cuando lo vio retraer su brazo a su lugar con lentitud sin perder esa tenue sonrisa.

-Darle fin a algo que nunca debió existir en primer lugar…es desahogante, ¿cierto?- exclamó él, elevándose un poco más su sonrisa entre su semblante rígido, reflejando una profunda satisfacción en su mirada gris en deleite, aprobando su acción con una tranquila alegría.

Whooves concentró más el ceño, observando su gesto mientras Twilight pasó su mirada de Whooves de vuelta al cuerpo de Moon White enseguida al escucharlo hablar, quien le viró la cara a Turner para brindar toda su atención en Twilight, y sin mover ni un dedo de donde él estaba, todo su alrededor se tragó en ese vacío oscuro para ella, desapareciendo del cuarto, sin Whooves, sólo ella frente la tiesa parada de quien maquina el cuerpo de Moon White, que el choque de la oscuridad le aturdió la vista de manera violenta que retrocedió en reacción, tambaleándose, casi por caerse.

-Yo te vi venir. Tardaste demasiado, pero sabía que vendrías- escuchó que le decía para parpadear varias veces y verlo en esa misma parada recta y tranquila a algunos metros de distancia, con un mirar fijo entre la pasividad de su expresión -. Por eso me…emocioné en verte apenas me liberé y me divertí contigo…inspiras diversión- ladeó despacio la cabeza sin desprender la mirada de Twilight al verse de nuevo encerrada allí, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, podía verse y podía verlo. -. Tú me dejaste atrapado con tu magia por un instante, pues yo hice lo mismo en su momento- concluyó mientras Twilight lo miraba alerta, con todo un remolino de sensaciones dentro de su ser.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella con voz dura, más bien como exigencia, sin mostrarse temerosa ante él como aquella primera vez -. Dime de una buena vez qué es lo que buscas- exclamó con voz demandante -. Por qué existes- agregó con firmeza y él le mantenía esa mirada tiesa con la rigidez de su rostro, apagando cada vez la expresión mientras ella agregaba palabras -qué haces aquí, por qué lo atosigas a Moon White y buscas causar dolor a los demás. Qué consigues reuniendo tanta desgracia- le entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Quién eres?- terminó por interrogar mientras él por endurecer el semblante, con esa mirada concentrada sobre ella.

-No voy a disculparme por lo que soy- le dijo con voz áspera pero ciertamente lamentosa -. ¿Porque quién se disculpa conmigo por lo que soy?- interrogó moviendo en un meneo lento su cabeza, frunciéndole el ceño, punzando con su mirada la desafiante de Twilight -. Leo en ti lo mismo que está escrito en mí- exclamó casi en susurro, provocando que Twilight tensara su barbilla -. Nadie te dijo lo que eras ni en lo que te convertirías- le encaró, empezando a caminar hacia ella, escuchándose sus pasos en su moderado andar, tomandose su tiempo -. Obtuviste un poder y un destino que no pediste- agregó mientras Twilight se daba idea de por dónde iba -. No tuviste de otra que aceptarlo, reconocer lo que eras y lo que te hacía sentir el deber de tu verdadera existencia- agregaba ya cortando mucho la distancia que existía entre ambos, haciendo que su corazón se empezara a acelerar inevitablemente -. Para al final, terminar en convertirte en lo que se supone en lo que debías ser porque no tenías opción. Porque después de todo, estaba en tu naturaleza serlo- se detuvo peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, mirándola como si tratara de ver a través de ella, como si buscara algo impotentemente, formándosele un entrecejo mientras ella no se inmutaba, manteniéndole esa enseriada mirada aunque su pecho se expandía y contraía de la inevitable ansiedad que sentía -. Y te terminó gustando, ¿cierto? En lo que te tocó ser al fin y al cabo. ¿Cierto?

Twilight sentía una fuerte incomodidad en la forma en cómo violaba su espacio personal, pero no iba a retroceder. Sentía que si lo hacía, se estaba dejando intimidar, y no, no esta vez. Esta vez no le ganaría los nervios ni el pánico, y reunió fuerza y valor para levantar un poco la barbilla, con sus ojos violetas expresándose duros y reñidores, sin apartar ni un poco el rostro, mientras reflexionaba lo que había dicho sin perder su estado precavido.

-Es difícil- le contestó tras asimilar la dirección de sus palabras -. Muy difícil y doloroso…pero es lo que soy, es cierto, y lo acepté.

Él no le dijo nada, pero su mirada se entornó...curiosa, dejando cierto paseo frío en Twilight con los vellos de su nuca erizándose... al reconocer ese gesto, habiéndoselo visto en...Moon White, siendo este y otros mismos gestos lo que en primer lugar, le hizo pensar que realmente se trataba de Moon White la primera vez que se encontraron en el baile, aunque esas estiradas y endurecidas facciones le hacían gritar que no era él.

Miró cómo le ladeaba despacio la cabeza sin desprender la mirada escudriña hacia ella, para deslizar sus ojos hacia a un lado, concentrando el ceño.

-¿Lo ves?- interrogó con sus ojos expresándose pensativos, hacia a un lado, pero hablándole a ella -. ¿Lo ves, Twilight? Tú entiendes. Entiendes bien- empezó a asentir para enfocar de nuevo su mirada en ella -. ¿Entonces por qué te atreves a reclamar lo que soy?- interrogó sin una gota de amenaza o frivolidad, sino más bien con esa intriga entre su tranquilidad, arrugando la frente sacudiendo la cabeza, pareciendo confundido realmente-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué impediste que Sunset Shimmer alcanzara su cometido la primera vez en este mundo? Porque esa no era Flame- le dijo acercándose más, obligando que Twilight retroceda al casi no tener espacio entre ellos, caminando de retro y él continuaba su andar de frente aun con ese fuerte ceño y mirada intrigada -. Era ella. Nunca nadie la obligó a nada, sólo quería a cualquier costo, lo que tanto deseaba desde que tiene memoria; el poder. Ella era lo que es, porque así debió ser. Es su naturaleza…- dijo para empezar a hablar más seco y duro -…pero algo la obstaculizaba y tuvo que alejarse de él….de mí, alejar a Flame de mí…pero entonces tú y el resto de humanas la suprimieron. La atoraron. La limitaron. La obligaron a ser débil, perceptible y sentir dolor cuando era fuerte e inmune a ello, condenándola a un inevitable y cruel sufrimiento- dijo para frenar su andar de súbito -. Y eso mismo hicieron más fuerte a Flame- sonrió lentamente, mirando los ojos violetas que danzaban en cada parte de su rostro, para agregar mientras perdía la sonrisa -. Y eso mismo me hizo fuerte a mí para finalmente encontrarla porque…-dijo para cerrar los ojos -…no hay más dolor tan agonizante que lleve la muerte cada día, que el único sentimiento compartido del amor…- agregó para abrir los ojos y la acusó con la mirada a Twilight, quien tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y sí, admirada de lo que acababa de revelarle, empezando a razonar, entender el por qué de algunas cosas...y se preguntaba por qué se lo decía tan descaradamente.

-¿Quién…quién es Flame?- preguntó aunque sospechaba que era ese el nombre de aquel espíritu dentro de Sunset. Él le acusó con la mirada.

-Lo sabes- le encaró serio -. Eres más lista que esto- se mostró malhumorado y ella apretó los dientes con un ceño.

-¿Pero quién eres tú?- interrogó, para ver como la quedaba mirando quedamente, para pasear su mirada a su alrededor, contemplando aquel vacío oscuro que los rodeaba.

-Soy el lado oscuro… del todo- contestó mientras le devolvía la mirada y simplemente la oscuridad lo absorbió.

Apenas Twilight pudo reaccionar mientras lo veía desaparecer frente a sus ojos, empezando a agitar su respiración con un fuerte ceño arrugando entre sus cejas, viéndose ahora sola en esa honda negritud que empezó a volverse más pesada que ahora así, la tragó, ya no pudiendo ni verse las palmas de las manos, envuelta ella misma en oscuridad.

…

Un aviso por el auricular fue suficiente para que los agentes que se encontraban en cada habitación donde tenían retenidas a las jóvenes con magia, las sorprendieran tomándolas con la guardia baja por la discusión que tenían de hacerles hablar sobre sus poderes y propósitos, que por más ellas explicaban lo limitante que sabían, parecía no ser suficiente para ellos para creer que decían toda la verdad.

Avisados al mismo tiempo, y casi actuando sincronizados, cada uno en un cuarto frente a una de las retenidas, sacaron con casi una invisible agilidad, un arma blanca de su cinturón de compartimientos, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, dos alambres de metal se aterrizaban sobre ellas, descargando los electrodos y obligando a su cuerpo entumecerse mientras se retorcían del choque eléctrico mientras caían al suelo, quedándose tiesas mientras se sacudían agresivamente, recibiendo descargas, imposible reaccionar o tener la facultad de ordenar alguna acción a su cuerpo, siendo infligidas en recibir un insoportable dolor físico que equivalía a un calambre a nivel cuerpo, entumeciendo y contrayendo involuntariamente sus músculos, provocando estremecimientos, impidiéndoles hasta entrar el oxígeno, mientras sus nervios se volvían caóticos por la descarga de electricidad que recibían.

-¡No son más que unas niñas frágiles cuando no se transforman, ¿eh?!- se divirtió en ironizar el Superior, viendo todo desde los monitores, cuando se activó el auricular que cargaba puesto -. ¡¿Qué?!- atendió de manera agresiva, mientras escuchaba del otro lado -. ¡¿Cómo?!- interrogó con un profundo ceño mirando más absorto las pantallas.

-¡Señor, es imposible retener esas cosas!- hablaba un agente en voz muy alta mientras se escuchaban disparos, gritos de pánico, en pleno centro de la ciudad -. ¡Realmente son sombras! ¡Son intangibles! ¡¿Cómo combatir algo que no se puede tocar?!

-¡La mujer!- gritó con severidad -. ¡Deben encontrar a la mujer que provocó esto! ¡Los quiero a todos, en cada calle, buscando a esa maldita mujer y mátenla, mátenla, MÁTENLA!- vociferó respirando entrecortadamente con el rostro encolerizado, girando el cuerpo con agresividad cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió abruptamente.

-Señor…- dijo el agente asomándose enseguida, odiando ser el portador de malas noticias -. El piso médico fue atacado- inició en decir, viendo como esos ojos azules de su Superior se inyectaban de furia, al inmediato saber quién se encontraba allí, mientras el agente simplemente se acercó hacia el tablero de control de las pantallas, sintiendo el fuerte calor de la punzante mirada que le daba, tratando de no sentir que moría desintegrado por ella.

Habilitó un monitor para mostrar el video del increíble y rápido ataque de Bonbon, que no tenía ni un minuto de duración, apareciendo entre un humo que alteró los sentidos de los agentes en un cuarto del piso médico, que con un simple buen golpe, éstos caían imposibilitados como si fuesen de juguetes.

El Superior no decía nada, absorto de ver esa apariencia de aquella otra traidora, tal como lo vio en Golden, captando enseguida la descomunal fuerza y agilidad que ese poder le daba, para acabar sin casi esforzarse en menos de un minuto, los seis agentes presentes, incluyendo a Devious Black, su agente de total confianza que donde vaya, él iba, siendo el último que resistió las interceptadas de Bonbon.

Vio cómo la atacante junto con Trixie Lulamoon, se llevaban a una muy convaleciente Golden, para desaparecer entre un nuevo humo.

El hombre no dijo absolutamente nada por unos segundos, aun con su mirada pegada al monitor, viendo el video repetirse.

-Búsquenla- se limitó en ordenar con seriedad entre la rigidez de su rostro, -. Y tráiganme a Ingenious Force- agregó mientras sus ojos se deslizaban de vuelta a las jóvenes torturadas con electricidad mientras agentes se movilizaron enseguida para acatar la orden.

Él presionó un botón del tablero, dejando encender una pequeña luz roja a un lado del botón y se colocó unos auriculares con micrófono incorporado.

-Retírense y reúnanse a los pasillos esperando mi indicación- ordenó, escuchándose su voz en cada auricular de los agentes dentro de cada habitación.

Ellos acataron la orden y se retiraron para juntarse, mientras las chicas estaban inmovilizadas en el suelo, aun hasta dándo temblores producto de la electricidad a la que estuvieran expuestas, con sus músculos totalmente endurecidos y latiéndoles de dolor, obligadas a verse incapacitadas a moverse en los próximos minutos. De todas formas, esos minutos eran suficientes.

Aun teniendo el Superior prendida su mirada en las pantallas, escuchaba desde los auriculares la mezcla de sonidos que había dentro de cada habitación, contemplando cuidadosamente cada joven, recordando sus actitudes frente a ellos, cada expresión, cada mirar, cada palabra dada, hasta enfocar sus ojos en una específica pantalla, asintiéndose para sí mismo a la elegida y acomodaba mejor el micrófono cerca de su boca para dar la indicación a los agentes que salieron de los cuartos y finalmente dirigirse a ellas.

-Creo que ya hemos sido lo suficientemente pacientes y amables con ustedes- empezó a hablar desde aquel micrófono, pudiendo ser escuchado con claridad en cada cuarto, estando las chicas aun tratando de asimilar el dolor en todo su cuerpo con diferentes expresiones de malestar, sorprendidas de oír la voz retumbar las paredes -. Pero si se ponen difíciles, pondremos las cosas más difíciles- agregó para descargar con mayor brusquedad su voz -. Díganme de una maldita vez qué es lo que está sucediendo. ¡En este momento uno de los suyos está atacando en la ciudad!

-¿Qué?- alcanzó a interrogar Mistery entre el dolor mientras las demás escuchaban atentas asimismo con exaltación y sorprendidas.

-¿Sunset…?- preguntó Pinkie Pie con preocupación.

-No, no es Sunset Shimmer- respondió él con sequedad -. Manipula sombras que ha dejado libres por donde quiera.

-¿Sombras?- repitió Fluttershy consternada.

-¡Jamás hemos oído de ella!- exclamó Rainbow Dash con severidad gesticulando aun de dolor.

-¡No sé de quién está hablando pero si está atacando…debe dejarnos ir para enfrentarlo como lo he hemos hecho siempre!- reclamó Applejack.

-¡¿Dejarlas libres?!- vociferó golpeando con fuerza el tablero. -. ¡Claro! ¡Y dejar unírsele con ella, ¿no?! ¡¿Por qué no?!- ironizó con rabia -. ¡Hablen de una maldita vez!

-¡Ya dijimos todo lo que sabemos!- exclamó Fluttershy entre lágrimas -. ¡Tampoco entendemos lo que está pasando, deben creernos de una vez! ¡No somos del lado que atacan!

-¡Se supone que trabajan para proteger a los demás!- reclamó Rainbow pudiendo irguiéndose de a poco de donde había estado caída -. ¡Esto se les va de las manos! ¡Déjenos salir!

-¡Nada se nos va de las manos!- replicó él con severidad -. ¡Por eso precisamente ustedes están aquí!

-¡Esta porquería no sirve!- vociferó Cherry, furiosa -. ¡Hacen más daño de lo que salvan vidas!

-¡Déjenos salir para entender lo que sucede!- vociferaba casi a la par Rarity y las demás daban diferentes exclamaciones de demandas, temiendo más que por ellas, ahora era por la gente que ahora estaban siendo atacados por una nueva amenaza mágica.

-¡Entonces no dirán ni saben nada! ¿Seguirán ese plan? ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo seguiré con el mío!- entumeció la barbilla para enfocar su mirada en cierta pantalla y mirar a los agentes dentro de la cabina -. Mátenla- ordenó, y esa sola palabra, heló la sangre de cada una, agudizando los oídos y paralizándoles el corazón.

Las jóvenes miraron con pánico como alertas el muro en el que habían visto deslizarse para dejar pasar a esos agentes, para escuchar enseguida un alarido de dolor que resonó en los cuartos, así como sonaba la voz del Superior hace un momento.

-¡Flu-Fluttershy!- gritó Rainbow Dash con esfuerzo mientras sus ojos se acumulaban de lágrimas, tratándose de mover entre sus músculos contraídos de dolor, mientras escuchaba más sonidos de golpes y quejidos que retumbaban en todo el cuarto.

-No…no, ¡Basta!- exigía Pinkie Pie horrorizada escuchando la golpiza que estuvieran dando a su amiga, tratando de concentrarse para transformarse.

-¡Malditos!- alcanzó a gruñir Cherry con sus ojos de nuevo vidriosos, logró invocar sus alas, tratando de moverse entre su adolorido cuerpo, pero no podría hacer gran cosa solo pudiendo volar, lamentando profundamente no poder hacer nada.

-¡Sólo podrán acabar con el sufrimiento de su amiga si explican de una vez qué es lo que sucede!- vociferó el Superior sabiendo que Fluttershy de todas las chicas, era la más sensible y delicada entre todas, basta sólo leer sus expresiones y comportamiento, para pensar que alguien como ella estaría siendo ahora mismo torturada, sabría que les daba por donde más les dolía para que empiecen hablar.

-¡Que no sabemos!- exclamó Lyra desesperada, muy angustiada agarrándose el pecho.

-¡Entonces no me importa ir sacrificando una en una!

-No…no pueden. ¡No!- gritó Applejack mientras su cuerpo resplandecía de verde para invocar su apariencia transformada, tratando de ponerse en pie con el dolor de sus músculos, moviendo sus lianas hacia una pared, golpeándola en un intento de poder derribarla, en su auxilio, sin éxito.

Tal vez haya pasado a lo mucho quince segundos entre el vaivén de los golpes y lamentos de aquella fina voz de Fluttershy y la discusión del Superior, pero fue tiempo suficiente para desesperar a cada una, tratando de invocar su transformación aunque su cuerpo les jugaba en contra.

La joven de cabello rosa pálido estaba en posición fetal, tapándose la cara entre un baño de lágrimas, profundamente asustada que no podía reaccionar bien para defenderse, una cosa era la práctica y otra muy diferente la vida real, pero aun presa de pánico, sintiendo más miedo por el hombre que las criaturas mágicas que enfrentaron en el pasado, trató realmente de concentrarse para al fin poder emitir la luz de su cuerpo para transformarse con aquel traje y brotar sus alas de mariposa, tratando enseguida de volar para alejarse pero una ala le fue agarrada y la lanzaron de vuelta al suelo, provocando que lanzara un nuevo quejido de dolor que con la respiración agitada, tragó saliva para lanzar desde sus manos unos espirales de energía rosa claro en el que revoloteaban traslúcidas mariposas, provocando aventar varios metros lejos de ella al agente.

-¡Perdón, no quiero lastimarlos pero tampoco quiero que me lastimen!- chilló ella derramando lágrimas para elevarse hasta el techo, viendo cómo el resto de agentes sacaron sus armas y sin esperar más, empezaron a balearla allí arrinconada.

…

A pocas cuadras de un hospital, Trixie Lulamoon se apareció entre el humo azulado. Bonbon sostenía a Golden entre sus brazos, prácticamente ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, encerrada en su propia mente producto mismo de la hipotermia, que sus pulmones vagamente dejaban entrar aire, lo que tonteaba más su cabeza.

-Quédate con ella, yo debo ir por las demás- le dijo Trixie aceleradamente.

-Trixie, ten cuidado- exclamó Bonbon preocupada con un suave ceño.

-Descuida. Lo tendré- le aseguró forzando una sonrisa, aunque sentía su corazón latir nervioso.

Bonbon le dio una última mirada para precipitarse enseguida hacia el hospital, corriendo con cuidado.

-Golden, no te vayas a dormir, ¿Me oyes?- le decía lanzándole miradas, viendo cómo parpadeaba lentamente y sus ojos verdes estaban ausentes y apagados entre la fuerte lívidez de su rostro, sin dejar de sangrar de la cabeza y otras zonas del cuerpo que no podía ver, lo que hacía desesperar más -. Golden, dime algo. Vamos. Cualquier cosa. Una tontería. Un insulto. Lo que sea. Moléstame, pero…pero no me dejes…- decía acelerada con su respiración entrecortada mientras la sacudía al ver que dejaba de parpadear, lo que lograba hacerle fruncir el ceño del dolor, lanzando un quejido.

-M-mierda, no...n-no me termines… de joder, Drops…- reclamó, asentándose un poco a la realidad.

-¡Golden!- sonrió un poco aliviada a que al menos reaccionara al exterior, mientras cruzaba la calle frente al hospital, entrando abruptamente -. ¡Por favor, necesita ayuda!- avisó llamando la atención de la recepción del hospital.

…

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_ Retumbaban una y otra vez hasta mezclarse las balas en todos los cuartos, cortando de hecho la respiración de todas, paralizándolas.

-¡Nooo! ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!- demandaba Rarity mientras tanto, asimismo transformada forzando su cuerpo a moverse y estirar la mano para empezar a tirar joyas mágicas contra las paredes, en afán de destruirlas.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy!- la nombraba desesperada Rainbow, jadeando en pánico y rabia al mismo tiempo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

*Flashback*

" _-¡Así es, váyanse, perdedores!- gritaba una niña peliarcoiris de nueve años, con su puño levantado mientras veía unos mal resignados niños de su misma edad, todos enlodados igual que ella, irse de la cancha de césped tras un partido que ella ganó a cada uno por turno._

 _La niña tenía una sonrisa triunfal y se dio vuelta para ver a una compañera de cabello largo, lacio y rosa pálido, que sobre su cabeza reposaba un pajarito, su piel era amarillo muy claro que, aunque era más alta que ella y un año mayor, su personalidad pasiva le hacía ver todo lo contrario, mucho más introvertida que casi no era audible su voz. Pero era tierna, bondadosa y muy amable, por lo que no le parecía justo que se aprovecharan de ello._

 _-¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que podría!- exclamó Rainbow entusiasta-. ¡Los muy torpes me subestimaron por ser una chica pero les gané la apuesta! ¡Jamás volverán a molestarte! Y si lo hacen…- decía para volver enfrente y dar una patada al balón que reposaba en la cancha, para salir disparado con fuerza hasta el arco haciendo un gol -. ¡Se las verán conmigo de nuevo!- rió triunfal para poner su vista en Fluttershy, quien mantenía una sonrisa entre su rostro cohibido mientras sus ojos resplandecían en una creciente felicidad._

 _-¿En…en verdad?- preguntó incrédula pero ilusionada juntando sus manos entre sí a la altura de su pecho._

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí!- sonrió anchamente pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y le levantó un pulgar -. Yo siempre soy leal a mis amigas y tú eres una. Siempre voy a defenderte cuando me necesites._

 _-Mu…muchas gracias- exclamó la otra niña con una sonrisa entusiasmada expandiéndose en su rostro sin poder evitar las ganas de abrazarla de lado sin importar lo lodosa que estaba, mientras el pajarillo se posaba sobre la cabeza de Rainbow, como si le agradeciera también, haciendo que ambas empezaran a reír"._

-¡FLUTTERSHY!- vociferó Rainbow con todas sus fuerzas cerrando sus ojos y su cuerpo resplandeció con el color magenta de sus ojos, cubriéndola un traje parecido a la armadura en su torso en tonalidades de blanco y celeste, con hombreras y muñequeras mientras su cabello crecía y se trenzaba, dejando su cerquillo y unos cuantos mechones sueltos cerca de su rostro.

La armadura se complementa con una falda unida a la cota de cuero y que imita la de un soldado romano, tiras de cuero anchas intercaladas con otras tiras en forma de escama y unidas con remaches, añadiendo más vistosidad a la misma, con unas largas botas hasta sobre la rodillas mientras un par de alas se expandían en su espalda.

Rainbow Dash no esperó nada ni perdió tiempo y se dejó conducir por el instinto, concentrando más su ceño entre su mirada vidriosa y desafiante llena de dolor, levantó a los lados sus brazos para llevarlos hacia adelante con un prácticamente invisible movimiento por la velocidad y fuerza y al unir sus manos, el impacto provocó que se expandiera una onda expansiva con un arco multicolores que se aventó a una velocidad que rompió la barrera del sonido, provocando no solo el bullicio de un estallido, sino que el arco aterrizó sobre la pared, reventando buena parte de éste, dejando caer montículos de cemento y levantara polvo.

Dentro de la cabina con monitores, todos los agentes quedaron boquiabiertos observando la pantalla de Rainbow Dash, incluyendo al Superior, para al segundo volver en sí poniéndose la cara colorada.

-¡¿Qué esperan!? ¡Muévanse! ¡Deténgala!- ordenó a gritos para volver su mirada a las pantallas y expandir más sus ojos, alerta. -. ¡Lulamoon volvió!

-¡¿Trixie?!- se sorprendió Mistery entre tosidos cuando repentinamente se expandió un humo azul oscuro en su cuarto.

-¡No hay tiempo!- se limitó en decir ella sosteniéndola de un brazo y lanzó otra esfera, para hacerla aparecer en lo que parecía ser un terreno baldío -. ¡Estamos a unas calles del hospital donde están Bonbon y Golden! ¡Pero ya regreso con las demás!- avisó de inmediato para hacerse desaparecer y verse en la habitación de Lyra, y así repetir lo indicado, cuando aquella pared-puerta se deslizó para dejar entrada a agentes que usaban mascarillas para no ser afectados por el humo de Trixie, que sin esperar nada, Lyra, que ya tenía invocado su cuerno, lo iluminó para concentrar sus manos de esa energía dorada y hacer aparecer aquellas grandes esferas doradas y lanzarlas contra los agentes una tras otra tras otra, distracción suficiente para al momento, Trixie dejara caer la esfera y desaparecerlas.

Mientras tanto…

-¡¿Rainbow?!- jadeó Pinkie Pie transformada ya, con sus ojos enormemente abiertos viendo entrar a la transformada Rainbow Dash, siendo su cuarto el adjunto con el de Rainbow y sea su pared la que se vino abajo.

-¡Ponte detrás de mí!- avisó sin detener su rápido vuelo para repetir su movimiento y provocar un nuevo arco multicolor que reventó la siguiente pared, siendo este ahora el cuarto de Applejack, dándose vuelta enseguida con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, viendo que esos escandolos ruidos eran provocados por Rainbow.

-¡Te transformaste!

-¡A un lado!- dijo sin perder tiempo de hablar y la rubia se quitó de esa pared para que se reviente de nuevo y las tres detuvieran su aceleración en su andar cuando le aterrizaron encima varias de lo que parecían ser mariposas amarillas luminosas.

-¡FLUTTERSHY!- corearon las tres moviendo de un lado a otro sus extremidades, tratando de ver entre las mariposas que revoloteaban por el cuarto mientras en el suelo estaban todos los agentes al parecer inconscientes, pero sin rastro de Fluttershy.

-¡¿Dónde está Fluttershy?!- interrogó Applejack alarmada cuando todas las mariposas se reunieron frente a ellas, sólo para quedar impresionadas el como se materializaban en un cuerpo, el de su amiga, que tenía sus cejas profundamente curvadas con sus ojos vidriosos que sin espera, se abalanzó a Rainbow para abrazarla.

-¡Tenía mucho miedo!- lloriqueó la joven tímida apretujando a la peliarcoiris que devolvió el abrazo enseguida, profundamente aliviada -. ¡Empezaron a disparar y sólo cerré los ojos y y y…me deshice en mariposas! ¡Están en el suelo porque algo solté en esa forma y cayeron casi al mismo tiempo!- jadeó apartándose del abrazo muy angustiada, temblando.

-Tranquila, tranquila- le dijo Rainbow sujetándola de los brazos -. Sólo te defendiste. ¡Te querían matar!- exclamó con rabia.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- chilló Pinkie Pie.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Applejack cuando divisó a varios agentes acercarse con aquella pistola naranja de dardos con la intención de empezar a disparar, que tan rápido como los vieron, Pinkie Pie lanzó enseguida una flecha, Applejack estirara sus seis lianas tanto por arriba como por debajo, Fluttershy invocara ese espiral de energía con mariposas y Rainbow de nuevo provocó un arco multicolor.

Aquellos ataques conjuntos hizo que un grupo se vieran enredados entre enormes figuras de globos de animales, provocando torpeza en sus movimientos y se fueran cayendo aun así disparando pero al azar, haciendo que hasta unos dardos cayeran en su misma gente, otros fueron azotados por las lianas espinudas de Applejack en las manos para que soltaran el arma y los enredó con ellas para sacudirlos y lanzarlos con fuerza hasta hacia más allá de lo que era su cuarto, aterrizando entre los escombros de las paredes, otros más recibieron el impacto de la energía de mariposas lanzadas por Fluttershy y por último, el arco multicolor de Rainbow Dash los disparó a todos lo que quedaban, incluyendo los atrapados entre los globos por Pinkie, que hasta se reventaron por la fuerza, fueron lanzados con violencia contra la pared, dejándolos jadeando de dolor mientras iban bajando de la pared contra el suelo.

Pero sólo vieron aparecerse más desde esa misma puerta-entrada de la pared, empezando a disparar una tras otra, pero Pinkie Pie les lanzó seguidas flechas frente a ellas en que hizo aparecer docenas de enormes pasteles de cincuenta pisos para que que sean obstáculos de las balas, que como los cupcakes que había hecho para sus amigas, las tortas sacaron boca y clamaron un grito en coro y se inflaron para reventar, cubriendo a todos de masa y provocara que hasta resbalaran, cubriendo por completo todo el espacio de pastel, a la vez Fluttershy de nuevo cerró con fuerza los ojos y al deshacerse de nuevo en mariposas amarillas luminosas, se levantó unos destellos brillantes que dirigió hacia los agentes para asimismo, hacerlos caer en inconciencia como aquellos que la habían acorralado, pero entre todo el revuelo, un humo azul se levantó, irritando a todos las vías respiratorias como dificultar enteramente la visión entre la aparición de Trixie.

-¡¿Rainbow?!- la llamó haciéndose paso entre su humo.

-¡¿Trixie?!- coreó tanto Rainbow como Applejack y Pinkie entre tosidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Están ellas aquí?- decía para quedar a la vista frente a ellas -. ¡No hay tiempo!- repitió para ellas y deprisa tomarlas, y dejar caer la esfera.

-¡Espera, no!- exclamó Rainbow pero era muy tarde, viéndose repentinamente envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche entre todas las demás chicas, a excepción de una. -. ¡Fluttershy estaba con nosotras!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No la vi!- exclamó Trixie confundida.

-¡Era las mariposas!- chilló Pinkie moviendo sus manos con si fuesen alas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Trae las mariposas!- corearon Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie entre la confusión no solo de Trixie, sino de Rarity, Lyra, Mistery y Cherry.

-¡Bien, okey!- contestó ella acelerada e hizo aparecer la esfera.

-Voy contigo- dijo Rainbow acercándose enseguida a ella y Trixie lanzó la esfera para desaparecer entre el humo, haciendo toser de nuevo a las demás.

-Agradezco su ayuda…pero me quedaré sin pulmones…- jadeó Mistery entre sus tosidos que se mezclaba con el de las demás.

Trixie se apareció en donde debía estar Fluttershy, levantando aquel humo, escuchando el acercamiento de más gente en el lugar, que evadían los caídos y no resbalar de los pasteles a la vez que disparaban. Rainbow no perdió tiempo y provocó el impacto de sus manos para lanzar aquella onda con su arco multicolor y aventarlos con su presión, provocando que las balas cambiaran de dirección descuidadamente, mientras Trixie jadeaba asustada, mirando por todos lados casi imposible con el humo y por inercia levantó la mirada, viendo que en el techo, estaban mariposas amarillas manteniendo el vuelo.

-¡Fluttershy!- llamó Trixie mientras enseguida hizo aparecer una esfera y admirada vio cómo las mariposas entendieron su llamado, que volaron enseguida hacia ella y cuando empezó a oír las balas de nueva gente viniendo hasta ver unas clases de bolas rodando por el suelo, acercó a Rainbow y lanzó enseguida la esfera, dejándose aparecer con las demás en aquel baldío mientras donde habian estado en la Agencia, reventaban explosivos.

Trixie cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. En todo momento tuvo miedo, apareciéndose en los cuartos mientras se presentaban agentes queriendo dormirlas y hasta ya dispararles, siendo hasta respaldada por cada una al ser ellos más rápidos ni bien la veía aparecer, pero esta vez dirigió el miedo a su favor para actuar y pensar concentrada en su alrededor. Ser útil en esta ocasión, no como la última vez, en el baile, en el que solo pudo llorar atrapada como una damisela. Entonces sintió un brazo que se tendía sobre su espalda, siendo Rainbow que le sonreía con una mirada que parecía orgullosa.

-En serio eres grande y poderosa, Lulamoon- expandió la sonrisa para abrazarla -. Gracias por rescatarnos, nos salvaste el pellejo- agregó mientras Trixie regulaba su agitada respiración, sonriéndose también.

Mientras tanto, las mariposas revolotearon en un solo lugar entre la maravillada mirada de las demás y se dio forma en Fluttershy, que tenía sus manos juntas y asimismo se dejó caer al suelo, pero sentada, tratando de tranquilizarse del susto. Enseguida las chicas se le acercaron, rodeándole para preguntar cómo estaba, pues lo que oían de los golpes y obvio, las balas, no era claramente nada lindo de imaginar.

-E-estoy bien- aseguró ella empezando a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque a simple vista se le podía ver unos cuantos moretones -. Me alegra tanto saber que todas ustedes también lo están pe-pero…- dijo profundizando el ceño -. ¿Y Golden y Bonbon? ¡Faltan ellas!- se ansió, parándose enseguida del suelo resistiendo el dolor de sus heridas -. ¡Las dejamos! ¡No pode…!

-Ya están afuera- la tranquilizó Rarity apoyando una mano sobre su hombro -. Están en el hospital.

-¿Hospital?- preguntó ella angustiada.

-Es por Golden- dijo Trixie levantándose del suelo para acercarse a ellas junto con Rainbow -. No está nada bien. Ella recibió la peor parte de entre todas- avisó curvando sus cejas.

Las demás enmudecieron, dejando arrugar su frente pasando a un semblante triste y preocupado, siendo Applejack la que retrocediera con un gran peso en su pecho.

-Golden…- la nombró taciturna sintiendo sus ojos ciertamente vidriosos con bastante lástima.

-No olvidemos algo- habló Pinkie Pie entre el pequeño silencio que se hizo pero con un concentrado ceño y seriedad -. Ese mal hombre dijo que algo o alguien está atacando la ciudad con sombras.

-Es verdad pero…¿Qué? ¿Quién?- interrogó Rainbow Dash preocupada.

-Pues es algo que tendremos que averiguar- exclamó Applejack.

-Será mejor que nosotras permanezcamos en el hospital con Bonbon- habló Cherry repentinamente -. No creo que esa gente se queden tranquilos con el escape no sólo nuestro, sino el de ellas. Van necesitar refuerzos. Nos va a necesitar.

-Tienes razón- dijo Rarity -. Además unidas podrán cuidarse unas a otras, como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- afirmó Lyra con plena seguridad apretando sus manos y con Cherry y Mistery corrieron enseguida hacia el hospital, desapareciendo sus cuernos y alas en el trayecto.

-¿Entonces ustedes irán tras…esa cosa?- preguntó Trixie con un suave ceño -. ¿No habrá sido mentira para hacerlas hablar o algo así?

-No percibí que haya mentido, se oía demasiado serio - admitió Applejack.

-No dejaremos ese cabo suelto- exclamó Pinkie con un ceño determinado.

-¡Y si esa cosa está tras lo que le pasa a Sunset mucho menos!- exclamó Rainbow Dash, haciendo agudizar más los oídos de Trixie.

-¡Trixie estará con ustedes!- se ofreció ella enseguida con plena seguridad hacia Las Rainbooms, quienes quedaron mirando más fijamente a Trixie. -.¡En estas y en todas, Trixie estará luchando codo a codo con ustedes y Trixie dará todo de sí!

-Llegaste a transformarte…como nosotras…- cayó en cuenta Fluttershy, mirándola con aquel traje azul oscuro con estrellas doradas en su sombrero y botas.

-Y nosotras somos los elementos de la armonía…- agregó Rarity. -. ¿Quiere decir…que eres una…?- dudó en decir mientras Applejack tuvo un repentino flashback.

 _-"¿Estás pensando que Trixie o Sonata representan un elemento también?- había preguntado Applejack admirada tras lo que deducía Moon White en su visita al mundo humano_.

 _-Sólo existen seis elementos según nos han dicho Twilight y tú- agregó Fluttershy._

 _-En Equestria…- respondió él para mirarlas con atención -…y esto, no es Equestria"._

-Es algo que podemos discutir después- exclamó Applejack enseguida, aun así mirando sin poder evitar desconcierto de que Trixie tenga un tipo de magia como el de ellas y Moon White haya acertado a tantas cosas que están ocurriendo, incluyendo la magia no tan fuerte despertada en Mistery y las demás. -. Por ahora, tenemos una nueva amenaza mágica que vencer, que juntas esta vez y la magia de nuestro lado, podremos hacerle frente- dijo para colocar una mano enfrente.

-Como lo hemos hecho siempre- asintió Rainbow, para colocar su mano sobre la de Applejack.

-Y lo haremos siempre cuando nos necesiten- apoyó Rarity poniendo su mano.

-¡JUNTAS!- chilló Pinkie Pie emocionadísima brincando unos tres metros para depositar su mano con la de las demás.

-Y con una nueva integrante- sonrió Fluttershy colocando suavemente su mano sobre las demás, mirando a Trixie, al igual que el resto de portadoras.

Lulamoon recibió esas miradas valerosas y determinadas, con su amplia sonrisa, en una bienvenida. Entonces Trixie elevó mucho más la sonrisa al sentir transmitido toda la confianza, apoyo y calidez, perdiendo el temor que le quedaba, porque no estaba sola, y no dejaría a nadie sola.

-Por mantener la armonía- sonrió ella para concluir, colocando su mano sobre el resto y entre ellas, se miraron con un ceño decidido y temple osado, compartiendo y transmitiendo su misma determinación.

-¡Nuestro equipo debería tener un nombre!- chilló Pinkie Pie quebrando el momento con una enérgica sonrisa y todas la miraron con diferentes gestos impasibles mientras Pinkie empezaba hablar como carretilla -. ¡¿Qué les parece Powerpuff Girls?! ¡Neh, plagio y Lauren nos mata! ¡O Generación Mágica To The Rescue! ¡Uh uh uh! ¡La Liga Del Arcoíris Patea Traseros!

-¡Ahora no, Pinkie!- corearon todas exasperadas y ella frunció el ceño con un puchero.

-¡Ya pensaré en algo!

-Muy bien, Lulamoon- le dijo Rainbow a Trixie -. Llévanos a dónde están esas sombras.

Trixie la miró con firmeza y sonrió con confianza, para asentirle, concentrando su mente y entonces apareció la esfera. Todas enredaron sus brazos hasta formar un circulo y Trixie hizo caer la esfera para así, desaparecerse entre el humo.

Mientras tanto, en la base de la Agencia se estaba por terminar de reventar el movimiento del caos de lo que sucedía esta noche. Entre tanto ajetreo, entrada y salida, recibiendo y acatando ordenes.

Aquel caos era aprovechado por alguien.

Un insoportable dolor fue lo primero que sintió cuando despertó. Devious Black gesticuló de la molestia que lo aquejaba en el cuerpo, en especial en el centro de su estómago tras los embestidos golpes de aquella traidora y ahora, portadora también de esa clase de magia, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo transportado en una silla de ruedas con cierta rapidez para adentrarse en un ascensor, cosa que fue lo que le extrañó bastante y levantó altas sospechas, pues estaba saliendo del piso médico.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!- alcanzó a decir volviendo mejor en sí mientras trataba de mover sus extremidades, pero descubrió que estaba esposado de manos y pies desde la silla de ruedas. -. ¿Qué rayos sucede?- se quejó con severidad, para ver aquella agente vestida con el uniforme blanco de aquellos encargados del piso médico, ponérsele en frente, con una profunda mirada enseriada, una que él ya conocía, pero aun así, no bajó la guardia, manteniendo la severidad sobre la suya. -. Sabía que no te quedarías tan tranquila. ¿Qué quieres?- interrogó viendo el cómo ella se bajaba la mascarilla que cubría nariz y boca.

-Si colaboras conmigo…te adelantaré tu ascenso.

…

Dentro de un cuarto de hospital, un par de médicos y enfermeras rodeaban la camilla en la que Golden estaba recostada. Mientras Bonbon estaba a un lado del cuarto viendo y escuchando la mezcla de aceleradas voces del equipo médico, divisando zonas moradas del torso de Golden, que el solo le palpaban ciertas zonas, Golden se retorcía de dolor, llegando a dar un alarido con su rostro apretándose.

Bonbon sólo podía ver con sus ojos pegados a la escena y el corazón estrujado, hasta aun con su apariencia con el cabello largo, pues ni se había acordado de eso, escuchando el listado de males que aquejaban a su amiga mientras la revisaban, descubriendo que tenía lesiones y hemorragias internas, contusión cerebral y en el hígado. Rasgadura del bazo. Lenta respuesta psicomotriz. Insuficiencia cardiaca. Lesiones de tercer grado de hipotermia que arrastraba algunos males, entre ellos que no llegaba a llenar del todo de aire sus pulmones y tenía insensibilidad en las extremidades por la temperatura fría expuesta. La lista seguía y Bonbon sólo podía dejar vidriar los ojos en rabia e impotencia por el mal estado en el que la habían dejado, hasta reaccionar y hacerse a un lado con torpeza cuando la sacaban a intervenirla urgentemente.

*Flashback*

" _-¿Puedes hacerme compañía?- había preguntado Golden de unos trece años tras un horrible entretenimiento más para ella._

 _-No- dijo con inexpresividad Bonbon colocando su bolso sobre el hombro y le daba la espalda._

 _-¡Sólo un momento! No quiero estar sola. Por…por favor- pareció suplicar, pero Bonbon siguió caminando, dejándola atrás, sólo para al día siguiente enterarse, que esa niña, se había intentado suicidar esa tarde que suplicó su compañía"._

-Golden… ¡Golden!- se le salió llamarla con voz fina, hiendo tras de ella con la urgente necesidad de hacerle compañía, cuando sintió que la agarraban del antebrazo.

Bonbon se volteó enseguida para mirar a una enfermera que le dio una mirada amable y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero no puede entrar a la Sala de Operaciones. Tendrá que esperar aquí.

-Pero me necesita…- se le salió decir en lamento, regresando su mirar hacia donde desaparecía la camilla.

-Pero no puede hacer nada allí dentro- le hablaba con serenidad mientras Bonbon le daba la cara, para empezar a fruncir el ceño al ver el repentino cambio del gesto de la mujer por uno más duro -. Entrégate o yo misma desconecto a esa traidora- amenazó con frialdad mientras Bonbon abría más los ojos profundizando el ceño.

Entre su acelerado andar, Cherry, Mistery y Lyra se precipitaban entre los pasillos del hospital hacia el lugar en que estaban atendiendo a Golden según indicó una enfermera en recepción. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y los pasillos estaban solitarios, escuchándose sus pasos con claridad.

-¡No corran en los pasillos!- llamó la atención un médico tras de ellas.

-¡Doctor, disculpe!- se apresuró Lyra al dar la vuelta por su intervención y fue hacia él - . Perdón, pero buscamos a una amiga, su nombre es Carrot Top- dijo mientras se ponía al lado de él, preguntando por ese nombre pues fue el nombre que reconoció la enfermera, y no por Golden Harvest.

-¿Familiar?- preguntó el hombre deteniendo su andar, mirándola.

-Amiga. Somos amigas- recalcó lanzando una mirada a Mistery y Cherry que se acercaban para escuchar.

-En este momento fue trasladada a Sala de Operaciones- avisó de manera profesional pero amable, mirando las preocupadas miradas que se dieron las tres -. La amiga que la acompañaba está en la Sala de Espera en mismo pasillo. Si me acompañan para que se puedan encontrar…

-¡Por favor y gracias!- exclamó Cherry expandiendo una rápida sonrisa en agradecimiento y con las demás, siguieron tras de él.

-¿Pero qué tiene? ¿Es grave?- preguntaba Mistery mientras caminaban hasta un ascensor que se abrió las puertas, cuando un ruido las hizo respingar en ese mismo pasillo, divisando algunos metros, el cuerpo de una enfermera salir disparado al cuarto donde ellas se dirigían, estrellándose contra la pared, saliendo Bonbon con sus puños formados, para encontrarse con la mirada de Cherry, Lyra y Mistery, cabiendo claves de lo que sucedía.

-¡Usted es uno de ellos!- vociferó Cherry con un ceño mirando al médico.

-¡ENTREN!- ordenó con tono áspero el agente que trabaja médico bajo su otra identidad e hizo el ademán de empujarlas dentro del ascensor, pero Cherry invocó sus alas enseguida y tomó a Mistery y Lyra para aletear sus alas con fuerza para impulsarse hacia atrás y arrastrarlas volando directo a Bonbon.

-¡Con que en verdad son unos monstruos!- vociferó él tras ellas aunque al principio se consternó por ver lo que le habían informado desde la Sala de Control de la Agencia a los agentes en hospitales, a estar atentos de las llegadas de estas chicas, sabiendo que por el estado de Golden, no la arriesgarían.

-Las tenemos en el segundo piso- avisó la enfermera- agente desde donde estaba caída desde un radio que suelen usar entre médicos -. Repito. Las fugitivas están en el segundo piso.

-¡¿En serio por qué no entienden que no somos una amenaza?!- se frustró Mistery mientras invocaba su cuerno y encerró a todas en un domo morado. Lyra hizo lo mismo para reforzarse su seguridad.

-No creo que quieran hacer un escándalo mayor para llamar la atención- dijo Bonbon con severidad a ellos para dar una rápida mirada a la cámara de seguridad del pasillo del hospital, pero él soltó una risa seca mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Quién crees que están a cargo de la seguridad del hospital, novata?- interrogó con cinismo para lanzar una afilada mirada -. Ahora, me van a obedecer y síganme- ordenó.

-¡No iremos a ningún lado!- exclamó Lyra ceñuda, reforzando su domo. -. ¡Sólo déjenos en paz! ¡Estamos aquí por una amiga!

-Son enemigos de la Agencia ahora, no dejaremos esparcir más extraña procedencia con…"magia".

-El miedo a lo que no entienden lo tildan de peligroso- exclamó Bonbon con seriedad -. Razonen de una vez. Si quisiéramos matarlos como amenazas que supuestamente somos, lo habríamos hecho ¿No lo cree? En lo que a mí respecta, ustedes son el peligro y la amenaza, mientras una de las nuestras está pendiendo su vida por la tortura de doce horas que le hicieron- encaró con voz tiesa en reproche mientras detrás de él llegaban más médicos-agentes.

-Es una sucia traidora al igual que tú- escupió con frialdad la enfermera -. Retaron a la Agencia al no alertar los ataques sobrenaturales por cubrir su magia.

-¡Esto nunca se trató ni de la Agencia ni de la magia!- vociferó Mistery con la mirada vidriada pero determinada -. ¡Se trata sólo de amistad! - agregó con voz fina mientras pasaba una mirada a Cherry, Lyra y Bonbon, ablandando su rostro, pues en serio, esa era la verdadera razón por la que luchaban, pensando en el resto de chicas, las cosas buenas y malas que pasaron en los últimos días, hasta salvar a la propia Sunset, sintiendo el corazón muy pesado -. Sólo…sólo algo tan simple como eso…- se encogió de hombros dándoles de vuelta la cara con obviedad, contemplando a seis agentes más entre hombres y mujeres con su uniforme de médicos como de guardias de seguridad, reuniéndose en donde ellas estaban -. ¿En serio se les hace tan difícil de entender que nos protegemos y defendemos entre sí, sólo porque somos amigas?

-Por favor…basta...- pidió Cherry, más amable con su mirada igual de vidriada, creciendo una leve esperanza, porque por primera vez desde que estuvo frente a estos agentes, vio duda y debate en el rostro de algunos, mirándolas por primera vez como…las jovencitas que eran, mientras un par de puertas se abrían y se sorprendían de lo que veían.

…

Era casi como una guarida, pero siempre era la casa de Soarin el punto de encuentro con sus amigos. Era el único que no había ido al hospital y sus amigos llegaron a su casa para contarle con detalles lo que Twilight estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

Los cinco amigos estaban reunidos sentados en diferentes puntos de la habitación de Soarin, siendo Flash el que estaba parado cerca de la ventana contemplando las calles oscuras alumbradas por los postes.

-¿Y si no logra cambiar nada?- preguntó Soarin tras una larga pausa.

-Amigo, no seas pesimista- exclamó Cheese sentado en la silla de su computadora con el espaldar hacia adelante, rodando un poco por el espacio.

-Puede suceder- admitió Caramel.

-Pues yo prefiero ser optimista- replicó Cheese.

-Yo ya ni sé qué pensar- murmuró Thunderlane.

-Qué novedad- bufó un poco Caramel provocando leves sonrisas de cada uno, incluyendo a Thunderlane, siendo su amigo, no se sentía ofendido, pues sabía que no lo decía en serio.

-Confío que Twilight sabrá lo que hace- suspiró Flash recién hablando, sin apartar la mirada de la calle.

-Respecto a eso…- mencionó Soarin deslizando su mirada hacia donde estaba acomodado Flash con la mirada perdida fuera de la ventana -…aun no puedo creer que tengas magia por ella, digo, te salieron alas- conversó haciendo que Flash moviera sus ojos hacia él, aun algo ensimismado.

-Lo sé…- suavizó un ceño -…no sabía que esa conexión con Twilight provocaría eso. Tal vez nunca fue amor pero…siempre algo me llamó en…estar atento con ella. Como cuidarla…protegerla…- sacudió la cabeza -. No iba dejarla morir sin antes hacer todo lo que esté en mi alcance.

-Entiendo eso- murmuró Thunderlane, casi como recortes de película, viendo el opaco color verde de los ojos de Applejack, atacándolo, azotes tras azotes, mientras él protegía la extraña e inexplicable existencia de la niña igual a ella que cubría entre sus brazos y ponía su cuerpo de escudo para que no resultara herida por... ella misma.

Pero aguó los ojos, pues sabía que no había asegurado de abstenerla de peligro, quién sabe dónde estuviera y cómo. Se volvía loco pensando en su bienestar, y sabía cómo estaba de quebrada su familia, la de todas las desaparecidas, llegando a salir en los medios para que el misterio de su desaparición se haya convertido hasta ahora, en la noticia bomba que ayudaba a vender los diarios como pan caliente, buscando a las once desaparecidas.

Entonces sonó un celular.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Flash sacar su celular del bolsillo y quedarse casi en piedra.

-¡Es Time Turner!- avisó de inmediato, casi con torpeza dando la mirada a sus amigos quienes palidecieron.

-No…no cambió nada…¡¿no pudieron?!- reaccionó Soarin con preocupación mientras Flash tomaba la llamada enseguida.

-¿Hola?

- _¡No sirvió de nada! ¡Todo cayó a su favor!_ \- no perdió tiempo.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?!- no evitó en reaccionar casi en un grito de angustia para apartar el teléfono y ponerlo en altavoz para que escuchen todos, quienes se movieron de prisa para estar más cerca y escuchar mejor.

 _-¡Se creó una paradoja! ¡Prácticamente la intervención de Twilight y mía fue la causante de que esos entes reaccionaran en el cuerpo de Moon White y Sunset Shimmer! ¡Pero por ahora eso en serio no importa porque se la llevó! ¡Esa cosa se llevó a Twilight!_

-¡¿Dónde estás ahora?!- preguntó Flash con una creciente ansiedad que trataba de calmar, viendo la cara frustrada y angustiada de los demás, que también reflejaban aprensión.

- _En el hospital. Ya los doctores descubrieron que ella no está y la andan buscando por todo el edificio._

-Voy por allá- avisó para colgar.

-¡Vamos para allá!- corrigió Cheese para moverse enseguida al mismo tiempo que todos, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta y recorriendo acelerados los pasillos.

-¡Muchachos, ¿Dónde creen que van tan tarde?!- se escuchó la severa voz de una mujer y los cinco gesticularon con cierta molestia.

-¡Mamá, ya te dije!- exclamó de prisa Soarin viendo a la mujer en bata y brazos cruzados saliendo de su cuarto enseguida al escuchar el ruido de su prisa. -. Una amiga está en el hospital y acaba de empeorar, debemos ir a…

-¡Santos cielos, vengan, vengan!- escucharon la voz del padre de Soarin desde dentro del cuarto.

-En serio, no tenemos tiempo, debemos salir…- decía Soarin mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo con el resto.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡NINGUNO SALE! ¡VENGAN ACÁ AHORA Y VEAN, HE DICHO!- ordenó con voz grave y severa el señor, cosa que heló la sangre de los chicos pero que los extrañó también, obedeciendo para ingresar al cuarto en el que se veía la televisión encendida y el hombre subía más el volumen con un rostro estupefacto con la mirada pegada a la pantalla.

Los chicos enfocaron su mirada al televisor, para volver a tensar todo su cuerpo, al ver la interrupción de la programación habitual del canal, para mostrar en vivo lo que estaba sucediendo en el centro de la ciudad, viendo con la prudencia distancia de los periodistas, grabar aquellas largas siluetas negras paradas en lo que parecían dos piernas y con sus grandes manos y largos dedos, recorrer calles y moviendo cosas desde sus sombras y mientras más parecían tomar, ganaban más tamaño, pasando ya los cinco metros.

Se podía ver uniformados tratando de controlar la situación, sin parecer poder hacer más que rescatar y evacuar personas que transitaban y viven en los alrededores.

-¡NADIE SALE DE AQUÍ!- vociferó de nuevo el padre de Soarin, consternado y temeroso por lo que veía -. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?

-Es el diablo- dijo su mujer sacudiendo la cabeza llevándose la mano al pecho, horrorizada -. Son los demonios. Es…es el fin del mundo- decía entrando en pánico mientras su hijo y sus amigos, apenas podían reaccionar, de que en serio, esto estaba sucediendo y transmitido por todos lados.

…

Aquel humo azulado se esparció en una calle del centro de la ciudad, estando las seis chicas en el lugar que ocurría el caos. Todas estaban en posición alertas, hasta Pinkie Pie teniendo lista una flecha, mirando su alrededor que parecía escenario de alguna tormenta por los coches abandonados y destrozados, postes caídos en el suelo como sobre edificios, almacenes deteriorados y pertenencias regadas en el suelo.

Estaban atentas mirando su alrededor, cuando escucharon un especie de gruñido, que apenas hicieron el ademán para darse la vuelta, todas sin excepción, fueron azotadas contra el suelo y empezando a ser arrastradas por el asfalto, viendo consternadas una enorme silueta negra alargada de al menos siete metros que con solo estirar sus delgados brazos de manos grandes y dedos largos, alcanzó sus sombras para arrastrarlas. Tras de éste, sobre los edificios, estaban otras sombras que desde la cima, arrastraban otras sombras, haciendo que su tamaño creciera mucho más.

-¡Nos agarra de las sombras!- chilló Rarity entrecortados quejidos que se le salían del asombro.

-¡Gracias por el obvio dato, Einstein!- ironizó Rainbow tratando de mover sus brazos para provocar aquel arco multicolor pero las sombras de sus brazos también le fueron atrapadas, como el de las demás, sin poder moverse para provocar algo y fueron lanzadas a diferentes direcciones.

Automáticamente Fluttershy se deshizo en mariposas, Rainbow obstruyó su caída moviendo sus alas enseguida para retener la fuerza por la que fue lanzada para apresurarse a atrapar a la que estaba más cerca, siendo Applejack, que inconscientemente enredó sus lianas alrededor de Rainbow.

-¡Auch!- se quejó la peliarcoiris de dolor por las espinas que cubrían sus lianas.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó apartándoselas.

-¡WIIII!- gritó Pinkie Pie mientras giraba por los aires con una inevitable risa, para poner sus pies enfrente en posición al llegar hacia al edificio que fue lanzada para rebotar con sus altos largos saltos y entre brinco y brinco ágiles y rápidos que sobrepasaba los diez metros, divisó a donde aterrizaría Rarity que inevitable lanzó un grito aterrada, por lo que Pinkie lanzó una flecha, que aterrizó antes que la modista y una castillo de juego inflable apareció, cayendo ahí la pelimorada entre pelotas de varios colores, sacando la cabeza con Gummi sobre ella que masticaba una pelota toda babeada.

Por su parte, Trixie hizo aparecer una esfera que ella misma reventó entre sus manos, para aparecerse junto con Rainbow y Applejack, obligándolas a toser.

Fluttershy convertida en varias mariposas, se precipitó hacia donde estaban las sombras y dejó brotar aquellos destellos luminosos en un intento de conseguir dormirlas, sobrevolando en ellas, pero no tuvo éxito en su intención, pero contemplaba de cerca lo que estaban haciendo, no de por gusto haciendo el alboroto.

-¡Okey! ¡Dato captado!- exclamó Rainbow estirando sus manos entre Applejack y Trixie -. ¡Esas cosas nos agarran de…!

-¡Nuestras sombras!- le interrumpió Trixie consternada levantando la voz.

-Es lo que iba a decir- le dijo Rainbow sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡No, en serio, nuestras sombras…no están!- recalcó Trixie señalando el suelo, haciendo que Rainbow y Applejack concentraran su mirada en buscar las suyas y efectivamente no estaban.

-¡Esas cosas se siguen moviendo más adentro de la ciudad!- escucharon la voz de Fluttershy ya en su forma de cuerpo entero volando directo hacia ellas mientras más atrás saltaba Pinkie Pie con Rarity como doncella en sus brazos. -. Están haciendo un caos para robar las sombras de las cosas y se hacen más grandes- dijo lo que vio de inmediato con un preocupado ceño.

-¡No en mi turno!- clamó Rainbow con un ceño y sonrisa segura para precipitarse en vuelo.

-¡Rainbow!- llamó Rarity mirando con las demás como había despegado y desaparecido enseguida tras las sombras.

-¡Rayos! ¡Vamos tras esa acelerada!- exclamó Applejack enojada y Trixie hizo aparecer una esfera.

-¡Hey, tontos!- gritó Rainbow Dash cuando volaba ya en picada hacia las sombras que continuaba robando sombras de todo lo que encontraba, que al menos los agentes mezclados entre oficiales, se habían dedicado a evacuar gente de los alrededores. -. ¡Les falta un poco de color!- vociferó con sonrisa audaz y gesto confiado, y juntó con fuerza sus manos para provocar aquella onda expansiva y su arco multicolor se precipitara en dirección hacia ellos…y los traspasara. -. ¡¿Qué?!- reclamó con su ego fundido mientras expandía bastante sus ojos viendo como su arco provocó más destrucción en aquella zona, sin afectar ni un poco a las sombras, que se dedicaron solo en gruñirle para continuar con su trabajo.

-¡Rainbow!- escuchó la voz de Fluttershy volando hacia ella hasta esa altura en el cielo.

-¡No les hizo nada!- no perdió tiempo para decir, frustrada y enojada.

-¡Ven, vamos con las demás!- le dijo con voz suave para que no se alterara más y le tomó de la muñeca para dirigir su vuelo hacia abajo donde estaban el resto tras la aparición que hizo Trixie.

-¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?!- se quejó Applejack ceñuda ni bien vio a Rainbow cerca de aterrizar hacia ellas -. ¡No puedes solo inflar tu pecho e ir sola a enfrentar esas cosas!

-¡Oye! ¡Mi arco fue lo que más nos salvó el trasero para no quedar llenas de agujeros como cernideras!- se defendió con un fuerte entrecejo aterrizando en el suelo.

-¡Ah pues! ¿Entonces debo darte las gracias por declararte en trabajar en solitario? ¡No me digas que te crees mejor que todas!

-¡No dije eso, plantitas!

-¡Repite eso!- se encolerizó más.

-¡Plantitas, plantitas, plantitas!- repitió molesta y Applejack puso defensiva sus lianas, alzándolas en su dirección mientras se lanzaban miradas eléctricas.

-¡Bah! ¡¿Es en serio?!- se quejó Rarity para ponerse entre ellas y separarlas -. ¡No es momento para discusiones que no nos llevarán a ningún lado!

-¡Sí nos llevarán!- replicó Rainbow dándole la cara -. ¡Porque mi poder no les hizo nada! ¡Simplemente las traspasó!

-Y si nos toman de las sombras, eso quiere decir…¿Que no pueden tocar cosas tangibles?- se aventuró en deducir Trixie parpadeando varias veces recorriendo su mirada entre las demás.

-Pero si es que son intangibles, ¿Cómo vamos a retenerlos?- preguntó Fluttershy pensativa mientras terminaban de acercarse Pinkie y Rarity.

-¡Uh uh uh!- chilló Pinkie levantando un brazo como si estuviese en clase -. ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! ¡Pregúntame a mí! ¡A mí!

-¡Habla de una vez, Pinkie!- se impacientó Rainbow -. No tenemos el tiempo del mundo.

-¡Okie dokie lokie!- sonrió -. Había una vez, una pequeña y dulce Marble…

-¡PINKIE!

-¡Déjenme terminar de hablar!- se frustró con un ceño -. Digo que cuando mi hermanita era apenas una Marblecita, temía de los "monstruos oscuros" de la pared ¡Uh! ¡Así podemos llamar a estas sombras! ¡Monstruos Oscuros!- dijo con voz macabra con la cara impaciente de las demás por otro mal nombre -, ¡Retomando! Esos Monstruos Oscuros que decía Marble, eran solo sombras de las ramas de árboles que se proyectaban desde la calle por la luz de luna. ¡Entonces mi muy inteligente hermana Maud tuvo una genialosa idea! Colocó cortinas de tela gruesa en su ventana para que no se aparezcan los monstruos.

-Interesante teoría pero…esas sombras…- decía Fluttershy.

-¡Monstruos Oscuros!- corrigió Pinkie.

-Ehm…sí, Monstruos Oscuros, son muchísimos más grande que ramas de árboles, no podremos cubrir la luna- dijo la joven torciendo el gesto.

-Pero sí debilitar las sombras que roban- pensó Rarity en voz alta.

-Hasta ellos mismos si son igual sombras- hiló la idea Applejack.

-¿Entonces proponemos una ciudad en vuelta en oscuras?- interrogó Rainbow Dash y todas se dieron una misma mirada, cuando el repentino sonido de unos disparos las interrumpieron.

Rarity se agitó y enseguida las cubrió a todas con aquel domo traslúcido destellante mientras se aterrizaban balas que rebotaban en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Tenemos órdenes de matarlas, sigan disparando!- exclamaba un agente desde su auricular, disparando desde el alto de un edificio al igual que otros que desde la distancia, empezaron a balear en donde estaban ellas.

-¡Nos sacamos de aquí!- avisó Trixie desde dentro del domo, haciendo aparecer un esfera.

-¡Cualquier lugar es mejor que este!- chilló Pinkie Pie y Trixie lanzó la esfera para desaparecerse mientras empezaban a toser envueltas de aquel humo azul, pero entonces escucharon el conjunto grito y exclamaciones de personas, encontrándose ellas al norte de la ciudad, viendo otras sombras robando y alimentándose de otras, mientras su tamaño sobrepasaba ya los quince metros y otra de más altura. -. O tal vez no…- jadeó Pinkie con sus ojos engrandecidos igual que las demás con el pánico levantado quien sabe en qué otras partes de la ciudad, habiendo más sombras de las que vieron.

Mientras tanto, desplegaba en el cielo Shadow Light, ignorando tranquila el trabajo que hacían por ella aquellas sombras, entrando en desesperación ya tras la ardua búsqueda que hacía de cierto edificio.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- reclamó una vez más con rabia.

-Supongo que no hablas de mí- escuchó ella, provocando que detenga su vuelo para dejarse suspendida en el aire para buscar con la mirada de dónde provenía esa voz, sintiendo repentinamente una mano rodeando su cuello, acariciando el Amuleto del Alicornio que cargaba. -. Sino de quien selló tu existencia en una joya, literal y metafóricamente.

-¡Entrégamela!- exigió a Celestia enfurecida, apartándose de golpe para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la satisfactoria sonrisa del rostro blanco y de mirada gris muy absorto en el ánimo de aquella alicornio conduciendo el cuerpo de su contraparte humano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

-¡No te interesa! ¡Dámela!- reclamó iluminando su cuerno de donde lanzó un rayo rojo directo hacia él, quien simplemente envolvió su cuerpo con sus enormes alas negras, las cuales tragaron el rayo disparado, sorprendiendo a Shadow.

-No soy tu enemigo ni quiero hacerte sufrir- dijo él mientras abría de nuevo sus alas -. Sólo en verdad quiero saber qué quieres de ésta Celestia. Me confundes. ¿Cómo puedes amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo? ¿Querrías abrazarla aunque sintieras el dolor del resentimiento carcomiéndote? ¿O llorarías de dolor mientras ves extinguirse su vida frente a tus ojos? Pero si lo pienso, igual de una u otra forma, vas a sufrir, y en serio creo que has sufrido bastante.

-Eso no te concierne. ¡Sabré qué hacer cuando la tenga enfrente!- vociferó rabiosa.

-Supongo que debes ganártelo. Ya te he regalo muchas cosas.

-¡Oye tú, ¿Quién te crees que…?!

-Ve a los pasos de desnivel- le interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- se confundió.

-Ahí está. En un paso de desnivel, date la idea de un puente en plena calle. ¿Me explico?- la guió serenamente -. Allí la encontrarás, si es que logras encontrarla allí antes de que se vaya- terminó de decir para desplegar sus alas.

-¡No te irás de nuevo!- reclamó volando tras de él.

-No eres mi única invitada de esta noche- se limitó en decirle para perderse frente a ella entre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Shadow profundizó un ceño, frustrada y conteniendo más su rabia, al tener que igualmente continuar con su búsqueda aunque con mejor pista.

…

-¡¿Cómo es que esto se ha salido de control?!- vociferó el Superior en el caos dentro de la Sala de Control de la Agencia, con los agentes responsables de esta área no dejaban de monitorear y rastrear no solo las sombras y la mujer que lo provocó, sino también a todas las retenidas que acababan de escapar.

Voces que se entremezclaban, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras recibían información de los agentes que se expandían a lo largo de la ciudad para encontrar a la mujer de vestido negro, con alas y un cuerno en su frente, como varios testigos la habían descrito, además de que las cámaras de seguridad de tránsito, había captado el momento en el que Shadow había invocado vida a las sombras que se movieron magnéticas a ella.

Aquella red de comunicaciones prácticamente hacía una interacción directa y real con los agentes divididos con los que cubrían los exteriores.

-¡Esta vez no quiero tonterías! ¡A todas esas fenómenos las quiero muertas de una buena vez!- vociferó ardido.

-Son herramientas demasiado complicadas de usar para ti ¿eh?- escuchó atrás suyo, sólo para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con cierta mujer de piel crema y cabello rosa mirándolo con aquella dura mirada de sus ojos verdes, vistiendo aquel conjunto negro que usa un agente activo bajo un abrigo del mismo color y ella cruzada de brazos. -. Créeme. Yo sé de lo que hablo cuando se trata de personas difíciles de arrear. Viviré en tres semanas dieciocho años con una.

-Si es que no la mato primero- farfulló él con frialdad, encaminándose enseguida hacia ella, quien no se inmutó a la amenaza, advertencia, o lo que sea que trató de expresar entre su endurecida cara.

-No era necesario que enviarás por mí, "Joe"- le dijo quieta mientras lo esperaba a que llegara hacia ella -. Vine por mí misma a reportar cómo Beatrix Lulamoon apareció en su cuarto, y Sweetie se transformó y me atacó- agregó para darle la cara y él pudiera recién darse cuenta del vendaje que le cubría a un lado superior de su frente -. Me atacó…- reiteró con sus ojos ciertamente vidriados y dolorosos con su expresión dura tal roca, guardando reproche y hasta desprecio -. No importa lo que haga, Joe. Ella me va a odiar y estoy cansada.

-¿Quieres que seque tus lágrimas, Force?- fue cínico, impaciente -. ¡¿Qué me importa si mi Sweetie Drops te desprecia?! ¡Tengo anormales jovencitas atacando mi distrito cundiendo el pánico!

-¡Te debe importar si decido compartir contigo la única forma que te obedecerán!- contestó enseguida con sequedad, contemplando sin perder la dureza de su expresión sobre él, quien ante sus palabras, sus ojos azules se entornaron más analíticos, conteniendo mejor todo el infierno que se desataba dentro de él, leyéndola -. Protegía a Sweetie y callé muchas cosas.

-Ingenious…- dijo arrastrando su nombre con una creciente rabia.

-Pero se acabó- se determinó con frialdad -. ¿Ella me odia? ¡Pues le daré mayores razones para hacerlo!- agregó con inexpresividad entre su vidriada mirada endurecida -. Sabes tú más que nadie, que mi lealtad siempre ha sido con ustedes en primer lugar- dijo con cierto tono que él sabía a lo que se refería tras pronunciar esas palabras, mirándola con mayor atención y seriedad -. Pues esta soy yo demostrándolo una vez más- concluyó para quedarse ambos sosteniendo sus reñidas miradas sobre los ojos del otro, hasta que él estiró con una sola carcajada, su sonrisa mientras sus ojos se entornaban algo radiantes.

-Sabes que te adoro…¿Pero qué tan iluso crees que soy?- le dijo con severidad sin comerse su cuento, cuando Floral le tomó las manos para forzarlo a colocarlas sobre su torso.

-Siénteme- lo desafió con una mirada seductora mientras empezaba a elevar su sonrisa con picardía. Él iba a decir algo pero de su boca no salió nada, al sentir la peculiar irregularidad que palpaba bajo su ropa, empezando a formar un ceño mientras Floral conducía sus manos por encima del torso y sus manos la agarraron más fuerte, lo que ella lanzó una risa encantadora. -. No me provoques…- dijo con voz delicada, ambiguo, para dejar que él se soltara de sus manos y las llevara al cierre del abrigo para bajarlo, y cerciorarse de lo que sospechaba, abriendo la boca en sorpresa.

-¡Maldita!- vociferó desfigurando su rostro de ira mientras retrocedía, viendo el chaleco bomba que usaba Floral.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no te gusto?- jugó levantándole una ceja sin perder su papel de coqueta y se mordió el labio -. Hace poco te gustaba…específicamente anoche, y todas aquellas futuras noches en que querías que me entregara por mantener a salvo a mi hija. Pero…- seguía hablando para empezar a caminar hacia él con un movimiento sugerente de cadera mientras deslizaba su abrigo por sus brazos, dejando ver mejor el chaleco explosivo que usaba -…no vas a cumplir...- suspiró entornando su mirada profunda y acusatoria, cuando agentes de su alrededor se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos, alzando Floral la cabeza hacia ellos -. ¡¿Debo advertir?! ¡Vamos, chicos!- sonrió como si estuviera en una fiesta de colegas -. Nos sabemos el discurso de memoria. Si alguno se mueve o me provoca, me reviento en pedacitos arrastrando a todos al infierno. Y tengo buen ojo- dijo para levantar un viejo celular -. El teclado numeral es el que hace boom- negó con la cabeza -. No me obliguen a presionarlo anticipadamente.

-¡Ingenious!- vociferó el Superior.

-¿Sí, querido?- sonrió con cinica tranquilidad dirigiendo la mirada a él.

-¿En serio crees, que por hacer este numerito…?

-¡Eh!- atajó Floral haciendo el ademán de presionar el botón del celular al ver el movimiento un agente, amenazándolo -. Te dije que tengo buen ojo.

-¡Nadie haga nada!- vociferó "Joe" en orden para regresar su atención en Floral -. ¿Crees que voy a dejar a Sweetie Drops en paz por tu arranque kamikaze?

-Claro que no- respondió ella con sequedad -. No sólo a ella, sino también a todas las involucradas con magia- exigió con severidad y él lanzó un resoplido.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

-¡Cómo si me importara!- vociferó con rabia -. ¡Lo único que me importa es mi hija y todo lo que le importa a ella!

-¡No es tuya, Force!

-¡Lo es y me la entregaste!

-¡Antes de saber que era un fenómeno con fuerza sobrehumana!

-¡No me tientes!- rugió ella, levantando el celular con todas las miradas punzadas a ella.

-No lo vas hacer- dijo él soltando una risa confiada -. No vas a morir y volar todo. Eso además no te asegura que tu "hija" y el resto estén a salvo.

-¿Entonces admites que no son peligrosas?

-Son lo que yo digo que son. Tengo el nivel y el mando para decir qué es peligroso, o no.

-Como lo hiciste con mi esposo- dijo con seriedad -. A él y al resto de su equipo.

-Eso es diferente, Force. Eran traidores.

-Tú les tendiste una trampa. Tú eres el traidor- sintió que su garganta era estrangulada -. Él sólo quería proteger a su hija. Nuestra hija.

-¿Entonces eso es? ¿Quieres vengarlo?

-Si tengo que vengar por alguien esa es por Sweetie. Ama más a su padre de lo que me amará a mí algún día, y si puedo vengar a su nombre, del hombre que mató a su padre, que se lo arrebató, le haré el mundo más justo de lo que fue con ella.

-Qué conclusión para más estúpida.

-En serio me estás tentando, Joe.

-Force…- suspiró impaciente restregándose los ojos y soltó la mano para mirarla -. Te doy mi palabra, pero si no te mueres aquí, morirás después por tu estupidez.

"Pero no quiero morir" admitió ella en su mente, con el dedo templado en el botón numeral "No quiero dejarla…aunque ella estará bien. Ya no está sola…y nunca realmente me necesitó…" sonrió suavemente "…nunca necesitó a nadie para ser fuerte…al menos sé que no me odia…al menos conseguí eso…" dijo para enfocar su mirada a Joe con sus ojos vidriados.

-No me importa con tal de que las dejes en paz…- dijo pero entonces su expresión cambió, soltando una sonrisa ancha con una risa seca y sin humor-. Estoy siendo demasiado ilusa…- exclamó para sí misma mientras negaba con la cabeza y le dio una mirada con sus ojos cristalizados de lágrimas sin derramar -. Tú no vas a cumplir…mientras vivas…no van estar tranquilas…porque el resto solo son corderos de tus ordenes…así que…- agregó entornando su mirada dura pero asimismo, más triste. -. ¿Alguna última orden?

-¡Detente!-vociferó encolerizado para sacar su arma y apuntarle la cabeza, mientras como en cámara lenta, ella ladeó la sonrisa entre la pasividad de su rostro, hacia la cámara de seguridad, como si le diera la mirada a algún espectador.

Sonrió por completo, con una infinita paz en sus ojos, porque iba a morir durante una misión que realmente sentía merecía su sacrificio.

-Orden denegada- murmuró y al mismo tiempo que se soltó la balacera, ella presionó el botón.

Y una explosión hizo temblar todo el edificio mientras desaparecían tres pisos en un estallido.

…

 **:T**

 **I know.**

 **Marchemos este lunes con una actualización con un final que me llevó a separar cita a un psiquiatra…nah xD pero en serio, en mi caso, deja mucho que pensar, en especial por el lado de cómo afectará esto a Bonbon, ¿no? Pero Floral no se llama, bueno, se llamaba Ingenious por nada. Ya sabrán.**

 **So, aun las cosas están ardiendo por aquí.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir la historia.**

 **Mucho éxito esta semana, sonrían y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	36. Quienes Somos Parte II

**Quienes Somos**

 **Parte II**

 _-¡Esto nunca se trató ni de la Agencia ni de la magia!- vociferó Mistery con la mirada vidriada pero determinada frente a los agentes del hospital -. ¡Se trata sólo de amistad! - agregó con voz fina mientras pasaba una mirada a Cherry, Lyra y Bonbon, ablandando su rostro, -. Sólo…sólo algo tan simple como eso…- se encogió de hombros dándoles de vuelta la cara con obviedad, contemplando a seis agentes más entre hombres y mujeres con su uniforme de médicos como de guardias de seguridad, reuniéndose en donde ellas estaban -. ¿En serio se les hace tan difícil de entender que nos protegemos y defendemos entre sí, sólo porque somos amigas?_

Aquellos agentes en su rol de médicos en el hospital, mantenían su mirada aun defensiva pero a la vez debatiente contra Cherry, Mistery, Lyra y Bonbon, quienes simplemente quedaron en silencio con lo que Mistery les había dicho, manteniendo sus ojos morados vidriados, realmente ya cansada, no solo ella, de ocultarse, de que la amenacen y de persecuciones.

Tras lo que sucedía en el corredor de aquel piso del edificio, se habían abierto un par de puertas, asomándose principalmente aquellas personas que se quedaban a dormir para acompañar a los pacientes, que al principio miraban confundidos aquel destello de color morado y dorado que relucía delante del grupo de médicos y par de guardias, producto de los domos de Mistery y Lyra que las protegía, quienes al ver que salían curiosos, los agentes mandaron enseguida a regresar a sus habitaciones, aunque se les vería difícil mantener la calma con la veloz información llegando de lo que sucedía en diversas partes de la ciudad.

-¡Por favor, regresen a sus habitaciones!

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó un hombre entre el pasillo mientras se seguían abriendo puertas.

-¿No han oído las noticias?- se apresuró en decir una mujer con su rostro lívido -. ¡Algo horrible está pasando allá afuera!

-¡Son cosas, fantasmas, parecen fantasmas! ¡¿Qué demonios?!- decía otra refiriéndose a las sombras, mezclándose voces entre rostros preocupados que los agentes que a pesar de las personas que salieron y lidiaban, les clavaban con la mirada a aquellas "amenazas" con magia, hasta que finalmente, una habló.

-¡Yo sé lo que sucede!- exclamó repentinamente una voz en alto e imponente, interrumpiendo en seco el coro de voces que enfocaron mejor su mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo, para ver la dueña de aquella voz. A Bonbon.

Los agentes endurecieron la quijada con una mirada severa ante ella, mientras el resto de las personas suavizaban un ceño mirando con confusión, de a poco darse cuenta de qué era esas cúpulas que rodeaban a esas jóvenes, empezando a ver los cuernos en Lyra y Mistery, como lo que parecía ser alas de Cherry. Bonbon no perdió tiempo y se puso unos metros de frente de las tres con gesto templado pero sin perder su seriedad, mirando con sus ojos firmes a aquella gente, manteniendo una posición protectora dispuesta a tomar la batuta de la situación por su lado.

-Nosotras, sabemos lo que sucede allá afuera- se explicó mejor, mientras se escuchaba las puertas del ascensor abrirse. -. ¡Tal vez no del todo, pero tenemos información que lo involucra!- decía cuando sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¡¿Bonbon?!- la nombraron, y tanto ella como las demás levantaron la cabeza para ver que entre la multitud, se acercaba alguien.

-¡Whooves!- corearon Lyra y Bonbon en especial abriendo de más sus ojos al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

-¡¿Chicas?!- insistió dejándose ver haciéndose paso entre la gente, estando ahí al ser el mismo hospital que habían atendido a Twilight, pero fue atajado enseguida por los agentes.

-¡Ninguno se acerquen a ellas!- exclamó un agente con severidad -. ¡Estas chicas salieron del pabellón psiquiátrico! No…

-¡No es verdad!- interrumpió enseguida Whooves frunciendo el ceño moviéndose hacia adelante aun así, oliendo a mentira -. ¡Ellas son de las estudiantes desaparecidas después del incendio en Canterlot High!- hizo dar en cuenta -. Son mis compañeras. Están mintiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Están tras esto?- demandó indignado.

La gente reunida reconocieron mejor los cuatros rostros frente suyo, pues la noticia del incendio y las desapariciones ha sido noticia en boga durante las semanas que pasaron, pero asimismo, miraban con real atención aquellos extraños domos que las cubrían y su apariencia. Bonbon aprovechó sin duda la ocasión y se enfocó en los agentes.

-¡No pueden ocultar esta realidad peor con lo que está sucediendo afuera! ¡Es demasiado grande y obvio para ustedes!- les reclamó Bonbon con voz profunda entregándoles una mirada completa para lanzar una risa seca -. Supongo que encontraron algo que no pueden controlar. Y a todos- enfatizó, paseando su mirada a la docena de personas que se había acumulado, con especial atención a los agentes- les conviene escucharnos de una buena vez para que entiendan una realidad que aunque parezca absurda, está pasando justo ahora- agregó en decir para ladear la cabeza hacia a un lado a sus amigas -. Desháganse de los cuernos y alas, y digan lo que sepan de la Agencia- avisó y los oídos de sus amigas parecían oír un chiste de mal gusto, viendo ella la inseguridad que tenían de desprotegerse sin la magia -. Demostrémosle que tenemos mejor palabra que ellos. No bajaré la guardia, estaré atenta a sus movimientos. Sé lo que hago, estaremos bien.

-Bonbon…- quiso refutar Cherry en desacuerdo, insegura.

-Nunca fuimos un verdadero secreto, Cherry- le dijo ella suavizando su gesto para ver el resplandor dorado que iluminó brevemente el cuerpo de Lyra al ser la primera deshacer su cuerno, por consecuente, su domo dorado desapareció también, quedando sólo el de Mistery.

Aquella acción de Lyra llamó la atención de Mistery y Cherry, en especial cuando las miró con seguridad reflejado en su rostro.

-Confío en ella- dijo en voz segura, posando de inmediato su mirada hacia Cherry, quien tensó la barbilla ante eso.

Mistery y Cherry se intercambiaron una mirada para finalmente, deshacer su cuerno y alas respectivamente, desapareciendo en el trayecto el domo que faltaba, para tragar saliva mientras escuchaban aspiraciones de sorpresa de los presentes que algunos retrocedieron abriendos de más los ojos, mientras Whooves sólo contemplaba sin sorprenderse de la magia y los agentes las vieron confundidos pero un tanto más escépticos por dejarse vulnerables y entregar esas expresiones dóciles que mezclaban un reflejo de preocupación pero a la vez determinación en sus miradas.

Lyra tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó para ponerse al lado de Bonbon, siguiéndolas Mistery y Cherry.

-La magia de un mundo alterno ahora existe en este mundo- exclamó Lyra -, y como todo mundo, sólo existen personas malas y buenas, y nosotras…nos hemos envuelto en el lado más puro de su magia, para contrastar aquellas impuras que ahora, están siendo enfrentadas por seis de nuestras amigas, que representan la versión más fuerte de la magia que representamos- decía para tomar la mano de Bonbon y sonreírle, haciendo sonreír a Bonbon también -, de la amistad…- sonrió con mayor firmeza y entregó la vista de vuelta al resto que las miraba con diferentes gestos desubicados pero a la vez con atención -. Hay un mundo llamado Equestria…

…

Todo el pánico se había levantado en algunas zonas de la ciudad por la repentina aparición de altas sombras que habían cobrado forma y vida, las cuales se paseaban por las calles, moviendo todo lo que encontraban, robando las sombras que se formaban de cualquier cosa y así, alimentándose y ganar tamaño lentamente.

La desesperación y el horror de ver aquellas negras siluetas que ya alcanzaban a medir algunos edificios pequeños, sacudía de a poco la ciudad a lo largo que se iba extendiendo su andar.

Las autoridades iban en camino, evacuando y guiando lejos de las zonas de peligro, siendo inútil detener algo que simplemente no podía recibir daño.

Las Rainbooms y Trixie estaban en una de las zonas que las sombras habían llegado, recorriendo las calles como si suyas se trataran, mientras se escuchaba el pavor levantado de las personas que aún se encontraban en el sitio, cuando una de aquellas criaturas arrancó un letrero led de un restaurante desde su sombra y la aventó sobre su hombro, precipitándose el pesado metal directo a un grupo de personas que huían buscando refugio, quienes elevaron sus gritos y exclamaciones de pánico para sentir cómo les aterrizaba el pesado letrero, para al final, no recibir ningún golpe, pero si el brusco sonido del impacto al aterrizar, haciéndoles lanzar un grito asustado para abrir sus ojos como platos y jadeando en consternación, al verse dentro de un domo traslúcido blanco y brillante, que hasta minimizó el escándalo que se escuchaba afuera por el grueso grosor del que era materializado.

Desde unos metros de distancia, estaba Rarity concentrada con sus brazos estirados y manos abiertas en dirección hacia donde había protegido con su domo a ese grupo, sólo para escuchar algunos gritos de otras personas que asimismo, eran aventadas tal como lo fueron ellas cuando aquellas criaturas negras habían robado sus sombras, por lo que ni Fluttershy ni Rainbow Dash perdieron tiempo para salir volando directo a atrapar las que podían, no quedándose atrás Pinkie Pie que tomó su flecha y fue lanzando algunas apuntando hacia las cuatro personas que estaban por los aires, haciendo que todas fueran envueltas con la blanda y suave textura de malvaviscos, que al caer, no sufrieron ni un daño, hasta un poco rebotando, pero sí el gran susto de estar cubierto de esa botana.

-¡Tranquila, no pasó nada!- exclamó Rainbow Dash manteniendo a una mujer mientras ésta hiperventilaba sin poder decir alguna palabra por todo lo que ocurría, para que Rainbow la haga aterrizar al piso de una vez y ella se soltara de sus brazos enseguida.

Aquella mujer llegó a enredarse con sus propios pies y cayó de bruces al suelo, retrocediendo en el piso con una mirada ansiosa y asustada, viendo con los ojos engrandecidos la apariencia de Rainbow y obvio, sus alas, hasta aspirar finamente al verla que tomó vuelo, procesando con incredulidad lo que acababa de ver.

-No…no tiene que temer. No lo soltaré- decía Fluttershy con voz presionada mientras llegaba al piso de prisa, teniendo que cargar con un hombre robusto que además, se retorcía entre sus brazos y encogía las piernas para no caer, pero a la vez, consternado de verse rescatado por una jovencita que tenía alas en formas de las de una mariposa.

Ni bien se vio libre, el hombre retrocedió para contemplar anonadado, la inocente y dulce apariencia de aquella joven, con ese traje amarillo pálido con falda en forma de flor de loto y los lazos rosas claros que cruzaban sus piernas para terminar en unos botines, que aunque él la veía asustado e incrédulo, aun así Fluttershy le regaló una firme y amigable sonrisa, para entre aleteo de sus alas rosadas, se levantó en vuelo.

Mientras tanto, Rarity había desaparecido el domo que cubrió a aquellas personas a punto de recibir el violento golpe de aquel enorme letrero led que hasta tiró chispas cuando se impactó contra su domo. Tanto la modista, como Applejack y Trixie, vieron la reacción de no solo aquellas personas, sino de otras que estaban en los alrededores, consternados de aquella protección que se apareció y otros que vieron volar a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, hasta cuando Pinkie lanzó sus flechas, provocando que levantaran un coro de aspiraciones y gritos, estupefactos, algunos huyendo y otros quedaron parados, como si tiraron raíces sin poder moverse de allí por más que quisieran mientras se entremezclaban los gritos de alerta y más aún al ver que llegaba Rainbow volando cerca de regreso donde las demás, que dibujó un ceño al verlos huyendo de ellas.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso no ven que evitamos que se riegue sus sesos por ahí?!- reclamó para morderse la lengua -. Okey, mala elección de palabras.

-¡¿Cómo podemos provocar pavor?! - se quejó Rarity -. ¡La magia tiene buen gusto!- dijo mirando su apariencia.

-¡No es momento para esto! ¡Hay más de esas cosas por la ciudad!- exclamó Applejack con preocupación viendo como aquellas sombras altas se perdían hacia más adentro de las calles.

-Esto está muy mal, hay más de lo que pensamos lidiar- exclamó Trixie con preocupación.

-Pero chicas, recuerden que hay alguien que está provocando esto…- dijo Fluttershy con su frente poblada de arrugas -…como Sunset Shimmer y Las Dazzlings. Las cosas que ellas crearon y provocaron, se deshizo en cuanto las vencimos ¿no?- lanzó lo que pensaba.

-Como la transformación de los secuaces de Sunset y su lavado de cerebro a los estudiantes- exclamó Pinkie Pie -, así como la forma mágica de las sirenas y el hechizo de pelea entre el alumnado. Si vencemos a quien creó las sombras…

-…las sombras van a desaparecer- completó Applejack -. Dejar la ciudad oscura es una solución a medias y temporal, pues esas cosas seguirán apareciendo mientras quien las creó siga por allí suelto.

-¡Entonces si realmente queremos deshacernos de esas cosas debemos patearle el trasero a quien los creó!- vociferó Rainbow Dash golpeando entre sí un puño a su mano abierta mientras se levantaba a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-¡¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrarla?!- se quejó Rarity llevándose una mano a su frente, en drama -. ¡Hasta que la encontremos las sombras andarán por ahí!

-Si tan sólo alguien podría aparecerse donde quiera que lo piense…- disfrutó decir Trixie mientras empezaba a levantar una sonrisa de lado con cierta petulancia, ganándose las miradas de las demás que animaron su gesto con una sonrisa determinada.

Mientras tanto, autos iban y venían. Aun no era lo suficientemente tarde como para que las calles se encuentren del todo solitarias, aun saliendo personas de trabajos de turnos nocturnos, universidades y demás lugares.

En algunos lados de la ciudad aun guardaba la calma de una noche de lunes, pero de a poco, eso se iba deshaciendo.

Transitaban los vehículos subiendo un paso de desnivel cuando repentinamente una forma que parecía ser humana, había aterrizado de golpe en medio de aquel puente de concreto.

Una mujer de piel gris claro con alas y cuerno en su frente se hallaba de pie expuesta al riesgo de ser arrollada.

Antes de que pudieran frenar a raya los autos que inevitablemente se iban encima de la sorpresiva aparición, una silueta negra con la forma de aquella mujer, se levantó a los aires mientras su larga cabellera se agitaba entre su movimiento, para aventarse frente a los autos y tomar el filo de las sombras que se formaba por los faros a los bordes del paso de desnivel, y abriendo sus brazos lado a lado de su cuerpo, hizo que los autos desviaran el rumbo y se fueran hacia los lados del puente, estrellándose entre unos a otros.

Aquello provocó el estruendo del impacto de los choques que hizo que los autos que venían desde atrás, se vieran estrellados con los autos de enfrente, pero aun así la sombra siguió aquel trabajo, de detener de la misma violenta manera todos los vehículos que encontraba, haciéndose paso mientras se seguía escuchando un estruendo tras otro y alarmas de autos como gritos que se alzaban con exclamaciones de ayuda y exigencia de lo que sucedía al aire mientras Shadow Light tenía su mirada carmesí que brillaba de ansiedad, hambrienta de encontrarse con aquella mirada magenta de Celestia, caminando con imponente paso mirando con apatía las personas que quedaron heridas y aquellas que huían, corriendo sentido contrario de donde ella caminaba, ninguno siendo Celestia, lo que hacía agrietar su piel en un concentrado entrecejo apretando los puños con el corazón acelerado en ansiedad.

Esta búsqueda la sentía como un Deja vu.

*Flashback*

" _Aquel día el sol estaba brillando intensamente. Su luz era hermosa y con ella una brisa suave y fresca calmaba el calor de aquella mañana._

 _El día marchaba pacífico como siempre, sino fuese por una sombra que se deslizaba escurridiza entre el césped que daba entrada a un prado._

 _Se escurría apresurada, en línea recta pero para acelerar iba en zigzag. A su paso, algunas animales y criaturas se sonreían en verla pasar, tranquilos, sin extrañarse de ella._

 _Finalmente, cuando llegó al prado, la sombra se detuvo y se levantó tomando una forma de un equino de cuatro patas, alas y un cuerno en la frente, para finalmente, terminar de recuperar su verdadera forma._

 _-¡Se supone que estaría aquí, Zephyr!- reprochó tal potrilla con un ceño ansioso una alicornio gris claro, melena gris oscuro y brillantes ojos carmesí. Su Cutie Mark era un luz roja siendo rodeada de una silueta negra de una sombra._

 _Sobre su cabeza pasó volando de largo un ave de gran tamaño. Era alta, de enormes alas y emanaba una luz blanca, tan suave y fúlgida, resplandeciendo su cuerpo de color aguamarina, perdiéndose entre el cielo claro, camuflándose. Shadow dejó caer las cejas con una mirada impasiva._

 _-¡Claro! ¡Vete! Y déjame sola - ironizó a sí misma con un resoplido y abultando sus labios en reproche. -. Estaba aquí...pero de seguro se movió- pensó torciendo un poco la boca -. Digo, no creo que esté todo el rato aquí después que Zephyr la vio ve...- se decía pero se interrumpió al escuchar un fuerte aleteo de alas._

 _Sus orejas se alzaron y retrocedió un poco la cabeza, enfocando su mirada bien abierta hacia el fondo del borde del prado._

 _Shadow empezó a galopar hacia donde escuchaba algunos sonidos, entre ellos el crujir del césped que musicalizaba pisadas y que se mezclaba con...una risa. Una que recibió al mismo tiempo que su melena gris oscura revoloteara por la fuerza de la brisa a la vez que asomaba su cabeza haciendo a un lado unos arbustos._

 _Y entonces la encontró._

 _Algo que no creyó ver jamás: la llegada de otro alicornio._

 _Shadow, conociendo cada rincón de estas tierras fue en su búsqueda para al fin, encontrar con su mirada agradablemente consternada, a una joven alicornio de pelaje blanco como el algodón recién brotado del tallo, de melena larga de un suave color rosa que le recordaba a los pétalos de un clavel. Tenía una Cutie Mark de un fúlgido sol estilizado y sus ojos magentas parecían brillar de su pureza._

 _Shadow quedó sin aliento y petrificada admirando a aquella alicornio más joven que ella jugando entre el césped con una liviana y suave risa, agitando sus alas, propia de la emoción, disfrutando el paisaje que la rodeaba, completamente feliz de hallarse en estas tierras, que su sonrisa parecía resplandecerse como el mismo sol que bañaba con su luz a la alicornio._

 _Tal vez fue el hecho que Shadow no podía quitarle la mirada de encima o escuchó los arbustos moverse, pero sea como sea, los ojos magentas de esa alicornio blanca se posaron sobre la otra carmesí con una gracia indescriptible que hizo a Shadow elevar una sonrisa radiante en su rostro al ver tan delicada y hermosa yegua regalarle una mirada que con ella, brotó una espléndida sonrisa tierna y amigable al verla._

 _Había encontrado a Celestia"._

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- reclamó al aire con voz osca y cargada, agitando sus alas para levantarse del suelo y aventándose sobre los autos para buscar por dentro, mientras su sombra se adelantaba buscando metros más avanzada de ella, moviendo de manera violenta autos entre sí, sin rastro de la presencia de aquella contraparte de la yegua que marcó un antes y un después de su vida.

Shadow lanzó un gruñido y sin perder más tiempo, agitó con fuerzas sus alas para salir volando de allí, dejando su sombra para que continuara por ese lado y ella avanzara a otro antes de perder la única pista que tenía de su ubicación que le dio ese extraño ser que la trajo hasta aquí y le ofreció de alguna manera, lo que Celestia y la propia Twilight Sparkle le negaron.

Cuando de repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión y se levantó un espeso humo azul oscuro.

-¡Alto ahí, loca!- exclamó Pinkie Pie para empezar a lanzar una flecha tras otra al azar con un alarido de indio mientras brotaban cupcakes que daban un mismo alarido para irse reventando.

-¡Pinkie Pie, basta!- reclamó Rainbow Dash mientras agitaba de prisa sus alas para disipar el humo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es mujer?- preguntó Trixie a Pinkie.

-¡Dah! ¡Siempre son mujeres!- contestó con obviedad rodando los ojos -. ¡Qué mala fama de problemáticas ambiciosas nos dan! ¿No puede ser un chico para variar?- reprochó con un ceño.

-¡Sshhh!- cayó Rarity ceñuda a la vez que el humo se disipaba por completo y contemplaban el caos de aquel paso de desnivel.

-Oh, cielos…- musitó Fluttershy llevándose las manos a la boca contemplando el desastre ocasionado y con las demás, levantaron la cabeza en alto al escuchar que se seguía provocando bruscos movimientos.

Enseguida las seis se movilizaron hacia dónde provenía el ruido, pero había gente atrapada también dentro de los autos. Rápido, fueron Fluttershy y Trixie quienes se quedaron de ese lado a ayudar a liberar a esa gente mientras las demás se precipitan donde aseguraban estar la amenaza que había provocado todo este desastre, siendo Rainbow y Pinkie quienes llevaban ventaja avanzando, una en el aire y la otra que se impulsó en cada brinco, elevándose varios metros en el aire para expandir sus ojos al divisar que una silueta negra era quien estrellaba los autos entre la huida de los que iban a bordo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es otra sombra!- avisó Pinkie en un grito para las demás, viendo con Rainbow aquella silueta que apenas se acercaron a ella, contemplaron su apariencia humana, pero con alas y un cuerno, semejante a la apariencia de Twilight Sparkle cuando se transformaba con ellas.

-¡¿Twilight?!- dudó Rainbow demasiado en llamar, creyendo ser ella, pues era la única que tenía conocimiento que podía adaptar alas y cuernos en este mundo.

Aquella sombra se dio la vuelta con sus manos abiertas y dedos hacia dentro de la palma, sólo para echarse al suelo y deslizarse escurridiza en el concreto, directo hacia donde Rainbow se había parado para quedar debajo de sus pies.

Tanto Pinkie como Rainbow concentraron un ceño, escépticas de lo que ganaba haciendo eso, cuando repentinamente la sombra se subió desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cabeza, cubriendo entera a Rainbow.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!- reclamó ceñuda moviéndose enseguida para de alguna forma sacársela de encima mientras un poco agitada llegaba Applejack con Rarity hacia ellas, con entrecejo acelerando aún más su corrida al contemplar a su amiga cubierta de una sombra.

-¡Rainbow!- la llamó la modista para frenar de golpe con Applejack cuando la mencionada se dio la vuelta en dirección a ellas pero en contra de su voluntad, con su cara hecha puño expresando su esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse de esa sombra, pero su cuerpo estaba terco a su mando, y en lugar de eso, Rainbow Dash abrió sus brazos a los lados de su torso.

-¡Aléjense de mí!- alcanzó gritar Rainbow a la vez que impactaba sus manos entre sí y provocó la onda expansiva con el arco multicolor.

Pinkie Pie se catapultó en un fuerte brinco de varios metros para evadir el ataque pero ni Applejack ni Rarity alcanzaron a evadir el arco por la obvia razón de que viajaba rompiendo la barrera del sonido. Ambas recibieron el impacto del choque y fueron azotadas con violencia hacia atrás mientras se perdía sus gritos.

Rarity siendo aventada, pudo invocar su resistente campo de fuerza pero igual se dio de sacudones aterrizando de rebote y rodando sobre un auto hasta caer al suelo entre quejidos mientras que Applejack aterrizó en seco sobre el capot de una camioneta, pero que casi por inercia, sus lianas aterrizaron antes que ella y se sostuvieron, frenando un impacto más severo, pero aun así el aterrizaje fue brusco, lanzando un profundo jadeo de dolor que le hizo cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

-¡Oh por mil manzanas! ¡Eso sí dolió!- masculló entre dientes aguantando la punzada de dolor sobre su espalda, sin poder moverse enseguida por el cimbrón del golpe seco que se dio.

-¡Chicas!- las llamó Pinkie Pie preocupada en bajada de su salto mientras tanto Rainbow Dash sólo podía sentir cómo empezaba a agitar sus alas y se levantó en vuelo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Agh!- forcejeaba con sus ojos cerrados presionándose a recuperar el control de su cuerpo desde la altura sobre la entrada del puente para finalmente, volar aparte de allí -. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde me llevas?!- reclamó.

-¡Hey!- llamó Pinkie Pie con fuerte entrecejo mientras continuaba bajando con su mirada enfocada a donde veía huir el descontrolado cuerpo de Rainbow -. ¡Hiciste que mi amiga lastimara a mis otras amigas! ¡Eso no es divertido, aguafiestas!- reclamó para al fin aterrizar al suelo y empezar entre brinco y brinco, una persecución tras ésta.

-¡A-Applejack!- llamó Rarity con un ojo cerrado y un gesto de dolor, levantándose del suelo deshaciendo su domo pero tonteada por el brusco aterrizaje.

-¡Dame un segundo!- respondió con esfuerzo aun sobre el capot -. Tiempo que no tenemos- farfulló para sí e ir de a poco moviendo sus extremidades mientras se recuperaba de la impresión del impacto que tuvo, gesticulando de la molestia del dolor que sentía en su espalda, pero entonces se le ocurrió mejor buscar levantarse con ayuda de sus lianas.

Las puntas de las seis lianas se colocaron en el capot de la camioneta y lentamente la pudieron levantar entre su aspiración en reacción al romper su petrificado estado por el mismo impacto de la caída.

-Rayos, ¿Escuchaste eso?- comentó Trixie preocupada hacia Fluttershy tras la onda expansiva de Rainbow mientras sacaba de un auto a una pareja que sólo podía dejarse agarrar con una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué pasa?- jadeaba del susto la mujer que tenía un moretón sobre su pómulo, para darse cuenta del peculiar atuendo de Trixie y ver a Fluttershy aflojando las puertas trancadas lanzando su espiral de energía rosa de sus manos.

\- No se asusten. Queremos detener esto tanto como ustedes- le dijo Trixie inmediatamente -. Tratamos de averiguar pero deben salir de aquí - agregó con voz suave a la vez suplicante -. Confíen en mí- agregó e hizo aparecer una esfera, ganándose una nueva mirada de desconcierto e hizo aterrizar la esfera y los hizo aparecer a las afueras de un hospital, aspirando de sorpresa y desconcierto -. Anuncien que deben atender a las personas que voy trayendo ¡YA!- no perdió tiempo para hacerse desaparecer frente a sus ojos, haciéndolos toser por el humo.

Trixie se apareció de nuevo en el puente mientras Fluttershy les hablaba a unas docenas de personas acumuladas sacadas de los autos tras facilitar el escape. Algunas lloraban, otras gritaban y otras simplemente miraban por todos lados con un profundo entrecejo, estando la mayoría con heridas que aunque no parecían ser de gravedad, de todas formas es mejor examinar tras estos fuertes impactos del choque.

-¡Avanza hacia las demás, Trixie se encarga aquí!- avisó la ilusionista acercándose de prisa.

Fluttershy se apresuró y voló, provocando una conjunta aspiración.

-¿Han escuchado que un mago nunca revela sus secretos?- les sonrió Trixie algo nerviosa para ponerse entre ellos y aparecer una esfera para sacarlos de allí.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó Fluttershy recién sobrevolando a lo largo del puente para llegar hacia donde divisaba a Rarity, que se movía un poco lento pero buscando regresar de donde fue lanzada -. ¡Rarity! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y las demás?- reclamó alterada mientras aterrizaba a su lado.

-¡No lo sé!- se alteró con un ceño -. Rainbow estaba cubierta de…sombra y no tenía control sobre sí misma que la hizo atacar a Applejack y a mí.

-¿Dónde está Applejack?

-¡Aquí, Dulzura!- exclamó la rubia a pocos metros de ellas un poco recuperada aunque aún con un molesto dolor en su espalda -. Y me da la impresión que Pinkie fue tras la ubicación de Rainbow- comentó mientras lograba erguirse.

-¡¿Qué rayos están buscando?!- reclamó Rainbow Dash mientras sobrevolaba aquella zona de la ciudad, aun sin descanso de intentar recuperar el control que aquella sombra dominaba sus movimientos conduciéndola como un títere.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!- se apareció Pinkie Pie de frente repentinamente, atajando a Rainbow -. ¡Fuera de Dashie, Monstruo Oscuro!- chilló apuntando a Rainbow con una flecha y se la lanzó, consiguiendo atrapar todo el cuerpo de la peliarcoiris en un atrapadedos (aquel tubo de papel tejido que atrapan los dedos índices de las manos y es difícil de sacar).

Rainbow Dash aspiró asustada al verse sometida en esa trampa que no solo imposibilitó mover sus extremidades, sino también sus alas, por lo que al acto empezó a caer.

-¡Piiiiiiiiinkieeeee Pieeeeeeee!- gritó su nombre mientras caía al vacío a la vez que la silueta oscura de aquella sombra se desprendió de ella al quedar inútil el cuerpo y salió disparada de allí sin perder tiempo de vuelta hacia Shadow.

-¡Wiiii, Dashie! ¡Se fue!- celebró la fiestera con una enorme sonrisa dejándose caer en picada hacia Rainbow para apuntar su flecha y disparar sobre su amiga, convirtiendo el atrapadedos en cientos de brillantinas pudiendo enseguida recuperar su vuelo y vea a Pinkie Pie flotando a su lado con docenas de globos atados a su cintura, flotando con el cuerpo horizontal con una sonrisota. -. Te quité de un aprieto, ¿eh?- exclamó divertida levantando ambas cejas -. ¡Ya sabes! Porque estabas apretada con el atrapadedos pero quise decir por lo de sombra, ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Lo entie…?- decía pero una mano de Rainbow aterrizó sobre su boca, interrumpiéndola.

-Lo entiendo, Pinkie Pie, y te lo agradezco, pero hay que ir tras ella- exclamó y Pinkie le quitó la mano de la boca para hacer un saludo militar.

-¡Las Badass Girls tras el enemigo!- exclamó con voz heroica para empezar a mover las manos hacia adelante y atrás mientras pataleaba, como si estuviese nadando mientras se elevaba más y más por los globos.

-¡Deja de insistir en pésimos nombres, Pinkie!- dijo Rainbow mientras le atrapaba una mano y se la llevó rápidamente en dirección de vuelta al paso de desnivel.

-¡¿Están todas bien?!- exclamó Trixie apareciéndose entre Rarity Applejack y Fluttershy dispersando ese humo haciendo que hagan mala cara tosiendo, un tanto irritadas ya de toser cada cuánto.

-Sí, sí, cof cof, pero se nos escapó- exclamó Fluttershy con un ceño.

-¡Demonios! ¡Nos estamos dejando sorprender! ¡Hay que sorprenderla!- se quejó Trixie con un ceño pisando fuerte el suelo -. ¡Trixie no se deja en desventaja de nadie jamás! ¡Soy una Lulamoon!- exclamó con pose de reina del mundo con sus brazos alzados.

-Ajaaaam- bufó Rarity con ironía para alzar la cabeza cuando Rainbow llegaba a ellas a velocidad, liberada ya.

-Sorprenderla…- pensó Applejack concentrando su mirada en Rainbow. -…creo que sé cómo.

…

-¡Déjame salir!- demandaba Twilight Sparkle entre la profunda oscuridad en la que estaba -. ¡Muéstrate!- exigía en cada grito que sonaba como un eco, sin poder ver nada más que negritud, ni las palmas de las manos podía verse.

No tenía noción del tiempo, pero sentía que estaba envuelva en esta negritud por horas, aunque solo haya pasado minutos aun, pasando todo demasiado rápido a la vez.

"Esto es inútil. No está…o simplemente está disfrutando de mi desesperación" pensaba sintiendo que no podía más fruncir el ceño.

Se sentía tan inútil. Esto no era rutina para ella. Estar atrapada como una damisela en apuros. Ella siempre estaba en la acción. Planeando, averiguando, luchando. Y siempre en compañía de sus amigas, con la fiel compañía de su asistente número uno, y la confianza de sus Princesas de que podría lidiar con las amenazas, pensamiento que la llenó de una inevitable nostalgia.

Aunque Twilight se las arreglaba pensando en cada uno para sentirlos cerca pese los distanciados que están, no saber lo que sucede y sin nada con qué trabajar para entender, la hacía sentir tan impotente y frustrada. Se le contraía los músculos, dejando su cuerpo como de concreto.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- interrogó arrugando la frente con mucho dolor concentrándose en su corazón.

-¿No lo mereces?- contestó de repente aquella voz, su voz, haciendo que Twilight se pusiera en estado de alerta abriendo sus ojos aunque no veía más que oscuridad -. Lo has tenido todo, por un momento- decía y Twilight no acababa por entender, tratando de forzar sus ojos a ver entre tanta oscuridad, caminando en varios ángulos, para así encontrar en donde provenía esa voz -. Pero desafortunadamente, no lo eres todo- dijo casi en su oído cuando Twilight respingó al chocar su espalda contra su pecho y se alejó dándose la vuelta para encontrarlo ahí parado con un suave ceño entre sus cejas y una mirada melancolía en su mirada gris -. Perdiste mucho, ¿cierto?- le preguntó como si fuese un viejo amigo que viene a consolarla tras enterarse de sus pérdidas. Twilight lo contemplaba reteniendo una erupción de emociones con su quijada endurecida -. A seres que amabas y amas que te hacen sufrir sus desgracias aunque no sean las tuyas, ¿Verdad?- agregó apretando el ceño cerrando profundamente los ojos como si acabara de recibir algo doloroso -. Yo lo sé. Créeme que lo sé- dijo para abrir sus ojos manteniendo su entrecejo con su mirada gastada en un reflejo que expresaba un debatiente sentimiento abatido -. Por eso no me eches la culpa de las últimas desgracias que vienen incluidos en este mundo. ¿Por qué a quién debo de culpar yo?- interrogó alzando un mano a la altura de su pecho formando un puño -. ¿Al destino? ¿A la vida? ¿A qué o a quién, por hacerme lo que soy? Si hablamos de dolor, habla conmigo, hablas de mí.

Twilight quedó petrificada del infierno desatado en ella, doliéndole hasta la vista de tener que ver esa expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro, ¿Cómo esperando compasión de parte de ella?

Sintió como si aquello último y esa mirada, fuese el detonador que faltaba para hacerle perder la retención de la erupción que aguardaba dentro.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- se aventuró a reclamar al saborear con amargura su cinismo mientras se le entumecía el cuerpo temblándole los puños, pensando en todos sus súbditos enfermos, heridos y muertos por su ataque y el de Flame -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- vociferó rabiosa sintiendo sus ojos que brotaban violentas gotas de lágrimas entre su arranque recordando con un punzante dolor, el cuerpo descompuesto de su hermano a medio camino, su propia cuñada atacándola cegada de dolor y pena, la muerte de su sobrina, su maestra y Luna -. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- bramó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y lo tomó desprevenido cuando lo empujó violenta contra su pecho, cosa que sorprendió y le agradó verle en una fascinada mirada en su arranque -. ¡¿Hacerte la víctima?! ¡¿Tú eres la víctima?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- reclamaba en gritos, alzando un puño a otro al aire con la intención de golpearlo pero él simplemente la evadía, llegando a desaparecerse entre la oscuridad y volver aparecer en otro extremo tras de ella, a cierta distancia mientras Twilight seguía reclamando sintiéndolo hipócrita.

-La batalla campal te dejó la sangre brava, ¿eh?- se divirtió en decir con una tenue sonrisa mirándola intensamente cuando Sparkle se giraba y lo vio en donde estaba, con esas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas entre su rostro furioso y él desprendió la sonrisa de inmediato con su serena curiosidad que la toreaba más porque en serio era un gesto de Moon White-. ¿Qué hice, Twilight?- preguntó tranquilo, entretenido de verla así, que lejos de ser divertido, era de intriga -. ¿Qué hice de malo? Ya te dije que no somos diferentes. Tampoco me gustan las desgracias de los demás.

-¿Ah sí?- ironizó con rabia, entumeciéndole el cuerpo para aguantar -. ¿Entonces por qué condenas a muerte a miles de unicornios, eh? ¡¿Por qué?!

-No por gusto, claro está- sinceró subiendo los hombros -. No lo hice por mí. Nunca hago nada por mí, nada de lo que ha sucedido en tu mundo fue para mí.

-¿Entonces…qué quieres?- reclamó ya impaciente con la respiración agitada, reventándole la cabeza -. ¿Qué consigues con dañar Equestria?

-Dársela a Flame- le contestó con tranquilidad saliéndosele una primera suave sonrisa y ella concentró más el ceño, parando su agitada respiración. Él parpadeó dos veces -. Dejé a Equestria con la única magia fuerte. La de Flame. No tengo nada en contra de nadie pero es mi naturaleza hacerlo, y ya discutimos eso, ¿No es verdad, Twilight?- interrogó sereno.

-¿Qué…yo…?- decía tratando de entender la realidad en la que estaba. -. ¿Por qué…le dejaste Equestria a…Flame?- preguntó, aguantando otro arranque si en verdad quería entender ese personaje que tenía enfrente, a ver si conseguía alguna pista que la condujera a deducir algo.

-¿Y…por qué no?- interrogó parpadeando varias veces sin entender levantando una ceja. Otra característica de Moon White que le llegaba como un puñal al corazón.

-Porque no le corresponde- contestó con rigidez, en serio resistiéndose de aventársele encima aunque no consiguiera nada más que un inútil intento de atacarlo.

-Te corresponde a ti… ¿cierto?- preguntó mirando a un lado, asintiendo, pensativo -. Pero no lo eres todo- obvió suavizando un ceño para devolverle la mirada.

-¿Y Flame sí?- preguntó moviendo más adelante su cabeza.

-Puedo asegurarte que sí- mostró gusto en responder con una gran sonrisa -. No se limita. Quisieron hacerlo, pero ella no se dejó. Buscó su propia libertad, su propio destino y lo obtuvo, siendo imparable…- se deleitó en decir con una mirada fascinada. -. Es lo malo, lo bueno…lo es todo…- dijo para volver su mirada en Twilight. -. Es luz. Es eternidad. Es imponencia. Es imparable. Es toda belleza.

-¿Y qué eres tú?- interrogó y él apagó el ánimo.

-También lo soy todo. Pero diferente. También soy eternidad. Soy vida. Soy muerte. Pero también dolor. Calma. Infinidad. Fuerza. Silencio. Soy centinela- contestó con ausencia volviendo a entiesar su mirada. -. Soy el todo que no es ella, y ella el todo de lo que no soy yo...por eso suele errar tanto. Aunque a veces…- se interrumpió con un ceño, volviéndose sus ojos más duros al igual que su expresión, pesando más con amargura el aura que lo rodeaba. -. No soy tan paciente como suelo ser…- se dijo más a sí mismo, recordando lo que hizo cuando Flame se negó a irse Equestria sin él. Suspiró profundamente echándose al piso para sentarse con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tienes nombre?- lanzó Twilight mirando cómo él dejaba esbozar una triste sonrisa.

-No- contestó con esa tristeza reflejada pero la sonrisa ganó algo de ánimo, sin que Twilight pudiera saber de qué se sonreía en sí, pero era una sonrisa familiar que daba cuando le mencionaba a Flame. No se equivocó -. Pero ella me nombró algunas veces...- sonrió más con una mirada lisa y perdida, como si retrocediera el tiempo -...como Poison Sky.

La pelimorada se lo quedó mirando con ese eterna oscuridad de fondo, envoldiéndolos, un profundo vacío que estaba sirviendo de escenario en este peculiar momento.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, el bullicio de los claxon hacía estallar más de una cabeza. El embotellamiento en el que estaba aquel circuito que dirigían hacia el centro estaba copado, sin aun entender qué cosa había ocasionado tal caos vehicular.

Celestia se restregaba la sien con sus ojos cerrados en un gesto de fastidio mientras su hermana Luna estaba como otros conductores, con medio cuerpo afuera de la ventana lanzando sus palabrotas y molestia, aunque en realidad era Celestia quien estaba conduciendo.

-¡Esto es una tontería!- decía Luna regresando su cuerpo al asiento del copiloto con su vena latiéndose sobre la cabeza -. Qué bella noche desperdiciada porque se les ocurre trabajar las calles a estas horas. Yo siempre he dicho. ¡Al menos que aguar…

Luna seguía quejándose sinfín su teoría de lo que podría estar pasando, pues tenía una obsesión con esas molestas reparaciones nocturnas o toda cosa que quiebra la serenidad de la noche, por más pro que contras existan, para ella era una calamidad.

Celestia simplemente no le decía nada, no tenía ganas de unirse a una absurda molestia que solo le haría gastar de por gusto energía. Simplemente se recostó en su asiento con una mirada lejana, transportándose lo más lejos de allí para no volverse loca por la explosión de reclamos y claxon sonando a la par. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, contemplando el resplandor de la luna, pudiendo verla muy cerca al estar en un paso de desnivel, tratando de reforzar la burbuja que quería crear para impedir que el bullicio entrara a su ser, cuando un estruendoso ruido la hizo respingar y erguirse de su asiento.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- reclamó Luna con un fuerte entrecejo concentrando su mirada hacia adelante, donde se había escuchado el ruido.

Aquel estruendo hizo que el concierto de claxon cesaran para que empezara un nuevo repertorio pero de las alarmas de algunos autos.

Pero ahí no terminaba todo.

Pudieron ver a personas corriendo sentido contrario a la bajada de aquel puente mientras se mezclaba sus gritos con un nuevo estruendo pero esta vez más fuerte por lo cerca que fue, pudiendo verse que era provocado por cómo los autos eran echados entre sí a los lados del puente.

Celestia y Luna quedaron entumecidas de la sorpresa como del miedo un par de segundos, para recién reaccionar y poder quitarse los cinturones de seguridad para huir, lo mismo que hacia el resto de pasajeros para salir corriendo despavoridos, pero los mismos nervios las traicionaban y algo simple como presionar el botón para que el cinturón se venza, se les hacían algo difícil de lograr, siendo Celestia la primera que pudo liberarse y quitó las manos de Luna del suyo para ayudarla a quitarle el cinturón, pero al mismo tiempo, de nuevo se escuchó el estruendo de los autos siendo golpeados a los lados del puente, incluyendo en el que estaba las dos hermanas.

Ambas jadearon con un grito ahogado cuando su auto fue empujado con el mismo peso de otro vehículo que se encontraba a su lado, impactándose contra el borde del paso de desnivel en un fuerte cimbrón, quedando atrapadas de ambos lados.

Vidrios rotos de su ventana aterrizaron sobre Celestia, recibiendo el golpe del auto que se impactó por su lado del conductor, provocando una punzada de dolor en todo su brazo izquierdo que fue la extremidad que recibió el golpe, que apenas se enderezaba tras el cimbrón, aspiró con fuerza de dolor, sintiendo entumecido su brazo hasta el hombro, pero eso no importaba ahora, porque su hermana desde el lado del copiloto, no se movía.

-Lu-Luna, Luna- la empezó a llamar con su respiración agitada, viendo los ojos cerrados de su hermana, posado su cuerpo por el lado de la puerta, tras haber recibido el impacto contra el puente -. Hermanita…- insistía asustada con sus ojos empezando a vidriarse y al moverla, le tembló el brazo bueno que había estirado para llamarla, al ver la mitad derecha de la cara de Luna, con sangre que salía de un lado de su cabeza.

Celestia sintió enseguida como sus mejillas se humedecían de sus lágrimas mientras el corazón se le estrujaba entre su ansioso latido, saliéndosele gemidos de lamento y ansiedad, viniendo como un rayo en su cabeza, la idea de que sus contrapartes...habían muerto, siendo la de Luna la primera en morir, según les había contado Twilight.

Ese recordatorio le cortó la respiración, negándose inmediatamente que eso pasara en este mundo. Quería realmente gritar del miedo pero no podía entrar en pánico, tratando de concentrarse y calmarse para de alguna forma sacar a su hermana de allí y la atendieran antes de que termine de desangrarse.

Jadeó más fuerte de dolor el tener que mover su brazo lastimado en el trayecto que se acomodaba para mirar las posibles salidas, viéndose atrapada entre el puente y el auto estrellado de su lado, cuando se le heló la sangre al escuchar nuevos chirridos y ruidos de los autos empujándose y moviéndose.

Celestia miró enfrente acelerando su ansiosa respiración al tener que ver cómo se venían encima algunos autos en su dirección, para sólo lanzar un grito cerrando con fuerza los ojos ante la vista que sería aplastada. Pero apenas lanzó aquel grito, los autos frenaron de golpe la intención, dejando en el aire la mezcla de sonidos de las alarmas de autos y gritos de la gente que había salido despavorida.

El corazón de Celestia se detuvo de golpe.

Entre el temblor de su cuerpo, empezó a abrir los ojos dibujando un ceño de desconcierto pero también de incredulidad, respirando bruscamente, solo para lanzar otro grito cuando repentinamente algo aterrizó con violencia sobre el capot de su auto y una fulgida luz roja le cegó la vista e hizo que cerrara los ojos mientras el vidrio del parabrisas se reventaba aterrizándole trozos de vidrios, por inercia llevándose ambos brazos enfrente para cubrirse, lo que le hizo dar un alarido de dolor por usar el brazo dañado, profundamente desorientada y confundida de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cosa que la hizo aterrar, aún más cuando sintió que era agarrada de la blusa y levantada hacia arriba, sacándola del auto.

Celestia abrió sus ojos como platos para quedar boquiabierta al ver el desfigurado rostro de ira de un rostro que no creyó volver a ver.

-¡Reconocería tu grito asustado en cualquier lado!- vociferó Shadow con sus ojos rojos inyectados de una mezcla de emoción como de desprecio, encima del capot del auto levantando a Celestia a la altura de su pecho, contemplando sus petrificados ojos magentas abiertos de par en par con sus mejillas aun húmedas de lágrimas entre su rostro con finas cortadas mientras la sombra de Shadow se alzaba en emoción.

…

Twilight estaba profundamente confundida encerrada con este…lo que sea que sea.

Devolvió la mirada hacia él, sintiendo cierta intranquilidad de ver su tranquilidad y en esta ocasión no parecía tener el…humor, de aquella primera vez que se vieron, aunque sabía que si tenía el ánimo de usar su poder en su contra lo aprovecharía sin dudarlo.

No entendía del todo esa conexión que existía entre este ente y Moon White. Pero lo tenía que averiguar.

-¿Por qué existes?- preguntó ella empezando a caminar de a poco.

-La misma razón de porque tú existes- le contestó abriendo sus ojos sobre ella para concentrarse de vuelta a los suyos -. Porque nací.

-¿Qué hizo Moon White para que estés en su cuerpo?

-Nacer.

-¿Qué?- detuvo su andar.

-Nacer- repitió -. Sólo nacer.

-Nació él…naciste tú.

-Si así quieres verlo…

Twilight sintió un profundo nudo en el estómago, por la amarga frustración y angustia de permanecer aquí frente a este ser, indefensa. Pero él parecía…colaborativo. Por alguna razón. No iba desaprovechar. Continuó caminando a su dirección.

-¿Sunset es como tú?

-No. Es como Flame.

-Me refiero que si su alma está ligada a ella.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nació- frunció el ceño inclinando un poco la cabeza -. Haces preguntas redundantes.

-¿Por qué contestas todas?

-Me encanta las preguntas- sonrió de manera tranquila y Twilight rechinó los dientes perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Basta!- reclamó temblando mientras aceleraba su andar con pasos pesados -. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de actuar como él!- reclamó y él sabía a lo que se refería.

-…- enmudeció suavizando un ceño -. Lo siento, Twilight, pero yo no soy como él. Él es como yo.

Twilight frenó su andar de nuevo, pero esta vez a apenas dos metros de él. Sentía una gran frustración carcomiéndole el pecho. No sabía si en serio decía la verdad. Su manera de contestar era automática, como si anticipara sus preguntas, o más bien era predecible todo lo que preguntaría porque sabía que no debía de entender nada. Porque no sabía nada sobre él.

-No es cierto- le replicó Twilight quedamente, con una mirada segura como desafiante entre la vidriada mirada de sus ojos violetas y su ceño -. Él no es como tú. Él sacrificó su magia por mí y por Luna…para que no sintiéramos lo que él al costarle usarla- apretó más los puños -. ¡Él deseaba que nadie más sufriera lo que él, y tú hiciste realidad su pesadilla al condenar a todos los unicornios!

-No negaré eso- asintió ladeándole la cabeza -. Yo sé.

-¡No, no sabes!- reclamó empezando a perder la paciencia -. ¡De seguro ni sabes por qué haces lo que haces sacando de excusa que naciste así! ¡Si no te gusta entonces no lo hagas! ¡Tú puedes dirigir un nuevo rumbo a tu destino si realmente lo deseas!

-La que no sabe lo que dice eres tú…- le terqueó con voz tiesa con una mirada helada -…yo soy consciente de lo que hago y cómo lo hago…mientras averiguo cómo llegar a ese destino que dices que dirija- le dio una tenue sonrisa -…en serio estoy dirigiendo un nuevo rumbo a mi destino…- pasmó la sonrisa -…aunque deba hacer cosas que no les guste pero aun así, me es inevitable hacer por lo que soy y lo que al fin quiero. Y haga lo que haga, siempre lo arrastraré a él, porque él, siempre me arrastró a mí. Sus decisiones. Sus emociones. Lo que lo define…- continuaba diciendo mientras Twilight se mantenía inmóvil, contrariada escuchándolo -. El quedarse y ayudar a Sunset. El quedarse y ayudarte a ti- le obvió mirándola con ese mirar endurecido y tieso, -. Era inevitable, le nacía hacerlo…pero no se quedó por ella… ni por ti, sino por lo que conseguiría…regresar a Flame, regresarme a mí. Pues es su naturaleza hacerlo aunque no sea consciente de eso. Aunque se niegue solo es una parte de mí. Así que no lo culpes. De eso sí cúlpame. De que yo sea su vida pasada, ahora presente y futuro.

Twilight se quedó ahí de pie, temblándole los puños que tenía. Entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos empezaban a acumular lágrimas.

-¿Para eso me tienes aquí?- preguntó con voz fina sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¿Para saber que no lo volveré a ver? ¿Para que sepa que no puedo detenerte ni salvarlo? ¿Qué mi hogar está al régimen de una psicópata compañera tuya y que Sunset está igual de condenada que Moon White? ¿Qué perdí a mi amiga para siempre, a mi familia, que la que quede viva, morirá?- cerró más sus puños mientras empezaban a caerle las lágrimas, difícilmente viendo aquel cuerpo tranquilamente sentado, contemplándola con esa maldita serenidad -. Spike…Mis amigas…mis súbditos…todos…- decía para apretar fuerte los ojos entre su descompuesto rostro pero su cuerpo estaba firme, entumecido y resistente en una pose defensiva -… ¿Por qué?...- farfulló -. ¡¿Por qué?!- terminó por preguntar rabiosa -. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?! ¡¿Qué conseguiste nacer en su mismo cuerpo?!- preguntaba tratando de contener lo que tanto le carcomía por dentro pero verlo tan tranquilo inmune a lo que decía, ya le era intolerable de aguantarle y lo reventó como si fuese un volcán escupiendo la erupción retenida: -. ¡TE ODIO!- bramó violenta con un gruñido, llegando a sonar como un eco que retumbó todo ese infinito vacío de oscuridad, haciendo que aquella tiesa mirada, al fin expresara algo, verdadera sorpresa expandiendo sus ojos grises suavizando su expresión maravillado, viendo cómo esos violetas lo punzaban con un profundo ceño de desprecio.

Él podía sentirlo, palparlo en toda su esencia.

El sentimiento era real.

Twilight estaba temblando del coraje, latiéndole la cabeza como el corazón intensamente, jurando que en cualquier momento le daría algún derrame o infarto por esa prisa y dolor que sentía en su cabeza y pecho, cada vez ganando un color opaco de sus ojos duros como piedras.

Todo lo que resistió estas semanas, había reventado al fin.

-¡Nunca he odiado a nadie…pero a ti definitivamente te odio!- lo señaló dándole una misma expresión endurecida entre su acalorado rostro -. ¡Te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!- gruñó con voz ronca mientras movía sus piernas aceleradamente hacia él, quien sólo podía mantener esa mirada absorta y bien abierta, con mucha sorpresa, dejando nomás que Twilight se acercara.

Todo el dolor, la impotencia, la frustración y la pena de las últimas semanas, se convirtió en un solo sentimiento. En odio. Y ella llegó hasta él y lo tomó de la camisa, mostrándole los dientes, con sus ojos enrojecidos, dejando derramar sin parar lágrimas entre su desfigurado rostro de la ira, ardiéndole la garganta por los últimos gritos que vociferó con toda la fuerza de ese amargo sentimiento de desprecio que brotó inconteniblemente en ella.

-¡No tendré misericordia contigo, no!- lo desafió rabiosa y con un tono grave y amargo en su voz, aun temblándole el cuerpo por toda la rabia que sentía al revolcarse en sí misma en un agujero que la absorbía y ella estaba demasiado abrumada como para retenerse. -.¡De una forma u otra me voy a deshacer de ti! ¡¿Lo eres todo?! ¡Pues yo voy a convertirte en NADA!- reventó en una amenaza.

Y es que toda esa felicidad. Esa armonía. Parecía tan lejano. No cabía aquí y ahora en lo que sucedía. Los muertos no podían regresar, ni curar a los enfermos. Pero podía hacer algo para aliviar esas almas. Venganza. No por Moon White, sino por aquella alma que le robó su voluntad. Lo iba a recuperar, diga lo que diga, y a él lo haría miserable.

Nunca pensó si quiera la idea de la venganza, hasta sermonear a Cadance al respecto por eso. Pero esa alma era demasiada sucia y tóxica, como arsénico, su veneno se esparcía en sigiloso acecho, que nunca lo vio venir.

Su pecho subía y bajaba violento experimentando este sentimiento que era realmente nuevo para ella. Sentir odio y desprecio tan a flor de piel de sus emociones, cubriéndola por completo y por una razón, se sentía que se había desahogado finalmente.

Fue entonces que sintió de repente cómo fue aventada hacia atrás con gran fuerza, cuando él se levantó de golpe abriendo sus alas e impulsándola con sus propios brazos.

El golpe fue seco, aterrizando Twilight de espaldas, que ni tiempo tuvo ni siquiera de lanzar un quejido en reacción cuando sintió una mano que le rodeaba el cuello. Abrió enseguida sus ojos aun fuertemente vidriosos, con sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, respirando lo que podía entrecortadamente. Mantenía su ceño, aquella expresión de odio mezclándose con cierto asombro, el cómo podría con todas sus fuerzas, odiar como amar el rostro que tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo, que se había posado violento sobre ella, contemplando el lado de adelante de su cabellera negra cayendo en punta en su dirección, con la cara aun mostrándose tan lisa y dura, con ese ceño entre una mirada gris que parecía pelearse, debatirse, temblándole hasta la mano que sujetaba el cuello de Twilight, quien veía confundida aquella expresión de lucha de su rostro, viendo cómo parecía presionar sus dientes contra sí con fuerza que las sienes empezaron a moverse.

-…no…te la…pondré…fácil…- exclamó él con voz pesada y sequedad, recién sus ojos viéndose cargados de desprecio y ásperos cerrando enseguida con fuerza su mano en el cuello de Twilight, haciéndola ahí recién obstruir del todo el aire. -…siempre la has tenido fácil…fácil para Twilight Sparkle…-decía con un tono cínico, casi musical con su mirada concentrada en la expresión de desesperación como de esfuerzo que hacía ella, luchando mientras de nuevo, se veía estrangulada por él -…sientes dolor, dices que es…difícil…¡PERO SIEMPRE TE HA TOCADO EL LADO FÁCIL!- le gritó con voz hosca y gruesa, aún más cerca del rostro pudiendo hasta dolerle los oídos, pero los ojos de Twilight se habían desviado la atención de aquel endurecido y gélido rostro, al ver con exaltación, cómo sobre su cabeza empezaban a serpentear grietas entre los tronidos y crujidos de aquella negritud que los envolvían, como si ese vacío todo el tiempo se trataba más bien de un algo y en cada grieta que se formaba, se podía escuchar liberarse la mezcla de profundos lamentosos llantos como histéricas risas, acelerándole el corazón que de por sí latía afanoso por la obstrucción de aire que al mirar de vuelta aquel rostro frente suyo, no podo liberar un grito de terror al ver que sus ojos obtaron un vacío color negro al igual que el vacío que los rodeaba -. Aceptaste el reto, reina…más vale no decepcionarme o pagarán todos las consecuencias, incluyéndome…- le susurró casi en siseó, contemplando pese su angustiada expresión, la fuerza y voluntad de sus ojos, devolviéndole la mirada con dureza mientras todo su alrededor parecía desquebrajarse, llenándose de esas voces de llanto y risa para abrir bastante sus ojos volviéndose grises de nuevo, despertando sorpresa y enseguida le soltó el cuello y se saliera de encima de ella, haciendo que Twilight aspirara con fuerza, inmediatamente levantándose para no encontrarlo más, mientras todo su alrededor seguía crujiendo y destrozándose.

El llanto y sus jadeos, mezclándose entre agudas y graves risas que subían y bajaban de tono enredándose con los tronidos secos de las gruesas grietas rompiendo toda aquella oscuridad.

Twilight no sabía qué hacer, pudiendo inevitablemente temblar del miedo con su sangre helarse mientras sus ojos se dejaban abrir en pánico con su boca abierta, mirando por todos lados algún tipo de salida, encontrándose sólo con la expulsión de fuertes corrientes heladas entre las grietas y de donde salían gemidos de lamentos aún más profundos que parecían roerle los huesos y estallar sus tímpanos.

Bajo sus pies entre su torpe caminar, sentía como se abría en serpenteos grietas que la hicieron tropezar para finalmente caer al suelo de nuevo, obligándola finalmente lanzar un alarido de terror, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y tapándose los oídos en un intento inútil de no seguir escuchando esas voces entremezcladas de carcajadas perturbadoras y llantos tétricos.

-¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!- gritaba en desesperación entre sus propias lágrimas mientras sacudía la cabeza -. NO ESTOY SOLA. NO ESTOY SOLA- se decía a sí misma, tratando de encontrar fuerzas y valor ante la situación, pensando de inmediato en su hogar, sus amigas, en todos los ponies por lo que debía resistir esta tortura emocional y mental.

-¡ESO ES! ¡NO ABRAS LOS OJOS!- escuchó una voz dándole aliento, que pareció forzarse a gritar para hacerse escuchar entre los derrumbes, los llantos y las risas. Twilight hizo el ademán de levantar la cabeza y poder mirar donde escuchaba la voz -. ¡TE LO ADVIERTE! ¡NO ABRAS LOS OJOS! ¡TIENES QUE GUARDAR LA CALMA O VAS A SER OTRA ALMA MÁS PENANDO AQUÍ!

Twilight quedó de piedra pudiendo sentir cómo su corazón de acelerado que estaba, se había petrificado. Le costó segundos entender lo que acaba de escuchar, de reconocer esa voz, hasta finalmente sentir arder su garganta como sus ojos en un nuevo llanto.

-¡TRIXIE!- fue lo que salió de su boca en un grito de lamento mientras se le corrían las lágrimas -. ¡NO, TRIXIE, NO!- reventó de nuevo en llanto -. ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PERDÓNAME!- empezó a gritar terriblemente culpable por el destino de aquella unicornio -. ¡NO DEBÍ DEJARTE AYUDAR!

-¡CÁLMATE, SPARKLE, CÁLMATE!- le recordaba a gritos empezando a escucharse más baja su voz al ser obstruida por la elevación de los lamentosos gemidos e histéricas risas que parecían burlarse de la situación, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Twilight mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, presionando sus dientes entre sí manteniendo su boca cerrada para no dejar salir un jadeo histérico, tratando con dolor de amortiguar su podía creerlo. ¿Después de todo Cadance no tenía a Trixie? ¿La tuvo él siempre? ¿O Cadance al irse a la batalla campal él fue tras ella? ¡¿Qué tanto había hecho él a las espaldas de todos?! Sea como sea, Trixie paró a este extraño extracto de infinita penuria, por aceptar su ayuda. Y eso sólo agregaba su dolor en el corazón mientras literalmente, todo se deshacía a su alrededor.

...

-¿Sha...Shadow?- jadeó Celestia titubeante, siendo agarrada de su prenda con sus piernas al aire, inevitablemente concentrando su mirada sobre los amenazantes ojos rojos que se posaban con desprecio sobre su persona, hasta deslizar su vista hacia el cuerno que tenía en su frente y las enormes alas grises que se extendían tras su espalda.

¿Acaso...? No, no podría ser que Shadow Light... ¿Tenga magia de Equestria?

-¡Jamás olvidaría tus gritos de lamentos cuando te daba ventaja!- gritó Shadow profundizando su ceño entre la rabia expresada en su rostro -. ¡Vamos! ¡Trata de derrotarme ahora, traidora!- demandó para lanzarla a un lado, aterrizando Celestia sobre el techo de otro auto, lanzando un quejido de dolor por su brazo, aceptando el obvio hecho de que nada bueno resultaría frente a esta Shadow.

Se deslizó su cuerpo de aquel techo hasta el suelo para que el auto sea empujado con fuerza por la propia Shadow, mirándola con aquellos afilados ojos.

-¡Shadow... ¿Qué te pasó?!- interrogó Celestia consternada, mirándola con aquella apariencia de cabello largo hasta llegar a pocos centímetros del piso, usando ese vestido negro que delineaba su figura, pero más enfocó su mirada en el peculiar accesorio que cargaba en su cuello, que tenía la cabeza de un equino con cuerno y alas, con una incrustación de un rubí.

-¡¿Qué me pasó?!- gritó mostrando los dientes -. ¡Hasta aquí sigues siendo una vil cínica! ¡Celestia la inocente! ¡Celestia la sabia! ¡Celestia la victima! ¡Eres una falsa!- bramó para descargar un rayo rojo de su cuerno sobre los autos, deslizando su cabeza en cada uno que encontraba.

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Detente! ¡Mi hermana!- gritó Celestia para enseguida ponerse de pie pese el punzante dolor que sentía.

Shadow se detuvo, sólo para mover tiesamente su rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par entre su rostro entumecido, acumulando más su rabia.

-Y aquí aún...sigues prefiriendo a tu hermana astral- masculló con voz ronca y una vacía mirada, haciendo puños las manos.

-¡Shadow! No sé qué ocurrió contigo...pero lo que estás haciendo está mal- exclamó para ver como el rostro de su antigua amiga se endurecía aún más, acelerando la subida y bajada de su pecho.

-¡Todo lo que hago para ti siempre está mal!- reprochó con acidez, entregando su mirada de vuelta a ella.

-¡Esta no eres tú!- exclamó con esfuerzo -. ¡Por allí lastimando a la gente no es algo de ti!

-¡Han pasado mil años, Celestia! ¡Suficiente tiempo para que me desconozcas!

-¡¿Qué?!- interrogó sacudiendo la cabeza -¿Mil años? ¿De qué estás hablando?- insistió desubicada.

Shadow concentraba todo un infierno, con aquella mirada perdida sobre la inofensiva Celestia humana, con su cabello largo de colores pasteles desmarañado, respirando agitada, su cara cortada, con sus ojos magentas vidriosos y temerosos, pero a la vez llenos de preocupación entre sus cejas encorvadas, aquella mirada y expresión que había grabado en lo profundo de su memoria pese los cientos y cientos de años, pues era un evento de su vida que condenaba a repetirse.

*Flashback*

" _No había día en el que no estaban juntas._

 _Desde que el espíritu del sol le tocó ganar su forma física tras tanto tiempo deleitando de lejos aquellas tierras, a partir de entonces, la vida de Shadow dio un vuelco, pues una vez que se encontraron, pudieron hacerse compañía mutuamente en estas únicas tierras mágicas que se conocían que como tales, debían ser protegidas por su única naturaleza mágica y donde residían todas esas peculiares y mágicas criaturas._

 _Celestia era muy joven y no sabía mucho, y Shadow Light ya estaba por mucho tiempo en su forma física por estos lares, por lo que le enseñó todo lo que sabía, y era mucho._

 _-Soy la sombra de cada planta, animal y criaturas de este lugar, la sombra de estas tierras por lo que debo custodiar- le dijo la alicornio gris mientras contemplaba junto con Celestia, el Árbol de la Armonía. -. Lo sé desde que nací…-agregó con voz suave mirando de manera especial aquel árbol._

 _-Y aquí naciste- preguntó curiosa Celestia apuntando las faldas del árbol de cristal._

 _-Así es, a su sombra, como naciste del rayo más brillante del sol- le dijo con una sonrisa -. Y aún sigues brillando como aquel día- aludió y Celestia rió inocente dándole la cara._

 _-Ya han pasado meses. Hasta he crecido más rápido que un rayo._

 _-Yo diría más bien florecido, que crecido- comentó dándole la cara con una brillante mirada viendo reírse a Celestia, risa que fue cesando de a poco, poniéndose un poco seria._

 _-¿Por qué yo no sé mi deber en estas tierras? Digo…las amo, me conecto con ellas pero…- suspiró frustrada -…siento que algo falta en ellas para sentirme realizada…_

 _-Ya harás tu parte- la animó -. Sólo eres…algo distraída- se divirtió en decir y Celestia la miró ceñuda._

 _-¡Claro que no!_

 _-¡Claro que sí!- volvió a reír -. Siempre andas pensando cosas. Meditando, reflexionando, preguntándote cosas. Diciendo palabras brillantes y cálidas como el mismo sol…- concluyó por decir más enternecida y a la vez admirada pues es algo que consideraba único en ella. Con una sonrisa, miró como Celestia se había quedado muda, pensativa con la mirada hacia algún lugar, muy lejos de aquí. De nuevo en su globo de reflexión. Shadow rió entre dientes y aspiró para llenarse de aire y… -.¡BOOM!- gritó estruendosamente._

 _-¡Aaaah!- se espantó Celestia volviendo en sí devolviéndole la mirada con sus ojos magentas de vuelta al presente._

 _-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Distraída!- se divirtió en decir muerta en risa, aun más cuando Celestia la atacó amistosamente aventándosele encima en una tonta pelea mezclando sus risas que terminó en una divertida persecución saliendo de la cueva del árbol para volar por los cielos._

 _La risa de Celestia se había convertido en su melodía favorita de reproducir. Su rostro su paisaje preferido de contemplar y sus alas su abrigo favorito dónde encontrar calor._

 _De tantos años siendo la única alicornio, Shadow nunca se había sentido más feliz y realizada con la existencia de Celestia en su vida, que con el tiempo que pasaba, cada vez sentía que su corazón entre ese diferente latir que le provocaba, pedía nuevas necesidades que surgían hacia aquella alicornio. Los abrazos y hasta las palabras ya no eran suficientes para expresar todo lo que le hacía sentir. Quería más de ella, pero la misma inocencia con la que Celestia tomaba sus piropos, miradas y regalos, le hacían derretir el corazón que no encontraba el valor de explicarle que se comportaba con ella de esa manera tan especial, era porque…era su pony especial._

 _Sin imaginarse que aquella alicornio que le impactó el corazón, rompería esa normalidad…en su contra, por una nueva visión que esta vez, mostraba la aparición de una tercera alicornio y su futuro se volvería…nada._

 _-Mi hermana…- había dicho Celestia tras reaccionar de la visión que Zephyr les hizo ver -. Mi hermana Luna, ya está por venir…- empezó a decir formándosele de inmediato una sonrisa entre risas de felicidad para encontrarse con una endurecido rostro de Shadow._

 _-¿Te alegra?- le interrogó con sequedad y Celestia empezó a deshacer su sonrisa -. ¿Te alegras de saber que nuestra tierra será invadida y que tendrás que lidiar con ellos con…Luna?_

 _-Shadow…_

 _-¡¿Me viste a mí acaso?!- le gritó empezándole a vidriar los ojos -. ¡No, Celestia! ¡No me viste junto a ti, sino con tu hermana astral! ¡No tengo futuro contigo!_

 _-¡Espera, Shadow! No porque no te viste quiere decir…_

 _-¡Las visiones de Zephyr son claras!- reclamó lanzando una mirada al fénix, la cual bajó su cabeza con sus ojos celestes claros cabizbajos, dándole más peso a la posición de Shadow -. No…no tengo futuro contigo si ellos vienen aquí…_

 _-¡Claro que lo tendrás!- aseguró ella tomándola de un lado de cara para que la mirara y le sonrió con firmeza -. Estarás aquí. Conmigo- sonrió más -. Con nosotras. ¡Con Luna! ¿no lo ves?- decía ilusionada -. Tal vez…¡Tal vez es esto que necesitaba este lugar! ¡Ser un verdadero hogar! Y lo será con la llegada de los ponies- decía entusiasmada pero Shadow la idea la aborrecía. Se supone que era SU hogar, no el de ellos. Y se supone que sólo serían las dos -. No tienes de qué preocuparte- continuó diciendo para agregar -. Tú también eres mi hermana- finalizó para abrazarla en confortación, sin imaginarse toda el miedo que desató aun más en Shadow, mezclándose con una repentina ira que la alicornio gris rompió con violencia el abrazo y gritarle en la cara:_

 _-Yo…no soy…¡tu hermana!- vociferó furiosa con lágrimas a los ojos -. ¡¿Qué tan tonta puedes llegar a ser?!- reclamó entre la admirada expresión de Celestia por su arrebato. -. ¡Yo te amo, Celestia! ¡Tú eres lo más especial de mi corazón! ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! ¡Tú eres mi pony especial!- confesó a gritos con un ceño, mirando el impactado rostro de la alicornio blanca, enmudecida, empezando a retroceder varios pasos y Shadow sacudió la cabeza, asustada a su reacción -. No…no te alejes. ¡Celestia, no te alejes!- reclamó avanzando los pasos que ella dejó atrás._

 _-Yo…no sabía. Yo…tú…no- decía en tartamudeo, negando con la cabeza -. Shadow, yo no…yo no siento eso…por ti…- decía torpemente nerviosa mientras Shadow paró en seco su andar engrandeciendo sus ojos pero sin dejar de poder mirar su expresión negativa y de debate de su rostro -. No puedo…no puedo corresponderte como quieres…no…no así…_

 _Shadow quedó petrificada del dolor de no solo el rechazo, sino que lo tomó como una señal de aquel futuro sin ella, en verdad iba a suceder._

 _-No…no, Celestia…¡No, Celestia, no!- reventó ella volviendo a acercarse a Celestia -. No puedes…¡Si no me aceptas, me arrebatarás mi futuro!_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- exclamó ella con un ceño -. ¡No, Shadow! Interpretas mal la vi…_

 _-¡¿Tú qué sabrás si eres una recién llegada?!- le reclamó llorosa, cegada de la inseguridad y dolor-. ¡Llevo mucho más tiempo que tú y sé cómo funcionan las visiones de Zephyr y MI hogar! ¡Tú eres una torpe ingenua e inocente alicornio que escupe palabras empalagosas! ¡¿Cómo puedes gobernar algo con esa actitud?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ceder nuestro hogar?! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarme atrás?!- terminó por reclamar bañada en lágrimas para agitar sus alas y huir._

 _-¡SHADOW!- la llamó Celestia con una profunda pena volando tras ella._

 _-¡DÉJAME SOLA, TRAIDORA!- reclamó para adaptar su forma en sombra y perderse entre la acelerada velocidad, ausentándose días en las que al final, decidió maldecir las tierras de los ponies con un azote invernal por los windigos"._

-¡¿Por qué eres tan cínica?!- bramó colérica Shadow con su voz cargada y pesada, mientras sus ojos rojos se cargaban de lágrimas por el recuerdo, apuntando la mirada hacia la contraparte humana de Celestia, quien trataba de entenderla entre la angustia y los nervios, abriendo un poco más sus ojos en pánico al ver como su cuerno empezó a destilar una fuerte luz roja mientras continuaba gritando con un tono amargo a la vez quebrado, más bien de un profundo y enojado lamento -. ¡¿Por qué yo estoy mal si tú rompiste nuestro destino por salvar la de esos invasores?! ¡¿Por qué buscas hacerme sentir mal si yo hice todo bien y tú no?! ¡¿Por qué escogiste a Luna, sobre mí?! ¡¿Por qué me condenaste si sólo quise cuidarnos?! - terminó de reprochar con un grito fino temblándole las manos cuando algo ciertamente duro aterrizó a un lado de la cabeza de Shadow, obligándola a mover la cabeza y lanzar estela del rayo que aterrizó al azar fuera del puente mientras Celestia se echaba al suelo con inevitable grito acompañándola, aterrizando a su lado el pequeño extintor rojo que había sido lanzado.

Shadow de inmediato se dio la vuelta, para contemplar con su rostro impávido de la propia ira y abría de más sus ojos, al ver la débil y torpe parada de la contraparte de Luna, sosteniéndose de uno de los autos abandonados con un lado de su cara machada de sangre.

Pese su mal estado, su expresión se mantenía rígida y sus ojos turquesas igual de duros como amenazantes.

-No…toques… ¡A mi hermana!- demandó con coraje.

-¡Luna!- exclamó Celestia al reconocer su voz poniéndose de pie con torpeza, aliviada pero también angustiada que su hermana esté aquí, por lo que dio su vista a Shadow, quien miraba con un profundo desprecio la aparición de Luna -. ¡Haz lo que sea conmigo!- le gritó de prisa con su corazón acelerado, haciendo que tanto Shadow y Luna la miraran -. ¡Tú…tú estás en contra mía, ¿cierto?!- preguntó frunciendo el ceño para asentir determinada -. Entonces aquí me tienes. Luna no tiene nada que ver así que… ¡Sólo aquí me tienes! ¡Deja en paz a Luna, a todos! Que…aquí me tienes- reiteró con un nudo en la garganta, inevitablemente vidriando los ojos, sin saber qué esperar.

Shadow sólo se la quedó mirando entre su ceño y punzante mirada. Profundizó su ceño apretando los dientes contra sí. El pedido que hizo Celestia sólo despertó más su impaciencia y coraje.

-Siempre Luna. Siempre todos. Pero nunca me eliges a mí- dijo con inexpresividad. -. Pero eso se acaba ya- aseguró con firmeza para elevar su voz -. ¡Yo soy la contraparte pony de la Shadow Light de este mundo!- le dijo con voz seca mientras Celestia se había quedado muda de la impresión -. ¡Domino su cuerpo porque en nombre de ambas, vamos a reclamar justicia por todas las condenas que nos hiciste pasar!- agregó con severidad, como juez proclamando sentencia a un vil criminal -. ¡Voy a reclamar mío de este mundo porque tú me quitaste todo, TODO, en el que debí proteger y tu traicionaste mi misión para ser una Princesa y reemplazarme por el gobierno y cariño de tu hermana astral, Luna!- gritó con rabia -. Pero no sin antes en hacerte probar un poco de mi sufrimiento…cuando te arrebatan lo que más te importan- masculló entredientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos y volteó en regreso a enfocar su mirada hacia Luna y fue su sombra la que se movió precipitándose a ella.

-¡SHADOW, NO!- suplicó Celestia con voz quebrada, para escuchar un tipo de explosión.

Aquella explosión provenía de pocos metros en donde estaban las tres, esparciendo el humo azul oscuro, en el que sin perder tiempo, Rainbow Dash voló por encima para abrir sus brazos y juntar con fuerza sus palmas, provocando su onda expansiva, precipitándose su arco multicolor avanzando a una inmediata velocidad por los faros a los lados del poste, reventándose los focos en línea.

La sombra de Shadow apenas alcanzó a llegar hacia Luna cuando desapareció en cuanto el paso de desnivel quedó en completa oscuridad. Shadow profundizó su ceño y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la llegada de las seis chicas, quienes corrieron de inmediato a su dirección, pero Shadow no perdió oportunidad y les dio la espalda para ella misma iba a atacar a Luna, sin embargo su vuelo se vio interrumpido, lanzando una aspiración de dolor al sentir que sus alas fueron envueltas en algo con puntas, cortando su vuelo.

-¡Un momento, toro!- exclamó Applejack con un fuerte ceño con sus largas lianas estiradas envuelta en las alas de Shadow, alcanzando con las restantes tomarla por una muñeca y después de otra.

-¡Subdirectora Luna!- se asombró Pinkie Pie al divisar a Luna primero, viéndola con aquella herida en la cabeza.

-¡Debemos sacarla de aquí!- dijo Trixie preparada con una esfera precipitándose hacia ella.

-¿Chicas?- preguntó Luna incrédula sobre donde se sostenía -. Están…están bien…- dijo maravillada tras su desaparición, pero se concentró de vuelta enseguida -. Mi hermana…¡También está aquí!- avisó y las demás movieron sus cabezas para encontrarse con la mirada a Celestia a un lado entre unos vehículos, viéndolas asombrada también.

-¡No se llevarán a ninguna!- exclamó Shadow forcejeando entre las bien sujetadas lianas de Applejack, pero iluminó su cuerno para lanzar un rayo en dirección a Luna.

La subdirectora alcanzó a emitir un grito impulsándose de los brazos con el auto para lanzarse al suelo y evitar el rayo, pero entonces Rarity abrió sus palmas en su dirección provocando que un traslúcido muro brillante se levantara enfrente del cuerpo de Luna, provocando que el rayo rebotara de vuelta a Shadow y aterrizara sobre ella, siendo lanzada hacia atrás, pero arrastrando a Applejack que la tenía agarrada por sus lianas, forzándola a irla soltando de algunas lianas.

La vaquera se vio cayendo cerca de Shadow, quien aprovechó el momento para levitarla iluminándola de su cuerno y la lanzó con violencia fuera del paso de desnivel haciéndola soltar del todo de las lianas.

-¡Applejack!- corearon las demás pero Rainbow Dash fue quien se precipitó volando enseguida a atraparla, en un vuelo en picada fuera del puente directo hacia abajo.

-¡Hey!- escuchó, atajando su vuelo en media altura del puente para levantar la cabeza y ver a la rubia colgando con sus lianas enganchadas al borde del paso de desnivel.

-¡Saca a la subdirectora de aquí!- exclamó Fluttershy de prisa a Trixie mientras se deshacía en mariposas para volar directo hacia Shadow con el fin de dormirla.

Sin embargo en aquella forma, su vuelo era más lento, por lo que Shadow ni bien se vio liberada de las lianas de Applejack se precipitó sobre Luna alargando más la distancia entre ella y Fluttershy, mientras Trixie apenas llegaba hacia Luna, por lo que se le ocurrió en aventar nomás la esfera hacia Luna que explosionó, levantándose aquel humo azul oscuro, lo que provocó que Shadow empezara a toser pero aun así aterrizó al punto en el que iba con su cuerno iluminado, pero no se encontró con Luna, consiguiendo solo humo en sus pulmones, tosiendo con rabia mientras extendía sus alas y tomaba vuelo para alejarse del humo para mirar a las entrometidas.

Mientras tanto, Applejack se impulsaba de vuelta hacia al paso de desnivel con la ayuda de Rainbow, lo más sigilosa posible para no llamar la atención de Shadow para acercarse a Celestia.

-¡No pueden hacerle daño!- se apresuró en decir Celestia en susurro fuerte, preocupada viéndolas acercarse -. ¡Ella está siendo controlada por su contraparte pony! ¡No es su culpa!

-¡¿Qué?!- alcanzaron a decir juntándose más hacia Celestia.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- bramó Shadow mientras tanto hacia las demás -. ¡Se supone que en este mundo no hay magia!- exclamó con un fuerte entrecejo.

-¡Somos las Power Rainbooms+ Trixie!- le contestó Pinkie Pie impulsándose en un brinco alto pero torció la boca -. Creo que es el peor nombre que elegí. ¡Olvídalo!- exclamó para lanzar una flecha directo a ella.

Sin embargo, Shadow impulsó la energía de su cuerno y manos sobre su flecha, desintegrándola por completa. Pinkie congeló una mueca.

-Oooh, ¡Uy!- exclamó Pie expandiendo sus ojos mientras veía aquel conjunto de energía roja precipitarse sobre ella y se obligó a bajar más rápido de su salto para evadirlo, pero alcanzó a golpearla a un lado del cuerpo, logrando aventarla con dolor hacia atrás mientras Shadow destilaba aquella magia acumulada desde su cuerno y formó puños sus manos envueltos de su energía roja, para precipitarse hacia ellas.

-¡Querida, basta!- exclamó Rarity obstaculizándola al levantar muros de brillantes traslúcidos hasta la altura al que volaba pero Shadow esquivaba, lo que hacía disminuir su velocidad original.

-¡¿Por qué atacas a todos?!- exclamó Fluttershy levantando vuelo directo hacia ella para quedar enfrente -. ¡Hablemos!

-¡A un lado!- gritó ella para empujarla de lado con sus manos de energía, aventándola detrás de ella con fuerza.

-¡Yo la conozco!- exclamaba Celestia hacia Applejack y Rainbow mientras sucedía aquello -. Al menos la de este mundo. Se llama Shadow Light y es…fue...es mi amiga- aclaró con sus cejas encorvadas - Parece que mi contraparte pony y ella tuvieron graves desacuerdos que involucró el orden de su mundo y de alguna forma está aquí, en el cuerpo de la humana y quiere vengarse de mí y quedarse con esta versión de su mundo- informó apresuradamente viendo la mirada atenta y ceño firme de sus estudiantes, para alzar de inmediato su cabeza al igual que Rainbow y Applejack, cuando un destello rojo se alumbró con fuerza hacia arriba.

La energía de Shadow se había acumulado en las puntas de sus dedos. Ella aprovecharía lo que este cuerpo podría otorgarle hacer, así que alzó sus manos con los dedos separados haciendo que pequeñas esferas empezaran a brotar de ellos para desprenderse y empezar a elevarse a un metro de su cabeza, reuniéndose en una formación en círculo.

-¡No se entrometan en mi camino!- vociferó violenta, girando sus brazos para que esas esferas de energía empezaran a girar con rapidez provocando la ilusión de un anillo rojo por la velocidad a la que iban, para que las esferas terminaran por salir disparadas como proyectiles.

Aquellas esferas empezaron a explosionar entre fuertes destellos que las chicas se ingeniaban en evadir, pero les empezaron a caer algunas. Applejack estiró sus seis lianas de un auto para arrastrarlo con fuerza hacia ellas y mandar a Celestia a entrar en él para que pueda al menos protegerse mejor, mientras con sus lianas se ingeniaba en protegerse de esas esferas.

En tanto Rainbow Dash extendió sus alas con el afán de juntar sus palmas y crear su arco multicolor, pero las esferas empezaron a caerle encima, obligándola a retraer los brazos con aspiración de dolor por el fuerte ardor del impacto, que aunque aguantó a que le aterrizaran algunas para provocar su impacto, no lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente para lograr formar su arco multicolor, viéndose en la necesidad de cubrirse también.

Rarity fue la única que extendió aquella pared traslúcida sobre ella para protegerse, pensando a velocidad qué poder hacer, para terminar adaptando su domo traslúcido blanco para cubrir todo diámetro de donde estaban todas las demás para no sólo protegerlas y amortiguar las esferas, sino que cerró con fuerzas sus ojos para que concentrarse de mantener el campo de fuerza más grande que ha hecho hasta que de él mismo, salieran disparados brillantes versiones mágicas de lo que sería su Cutie Mark, atacando a Shadow masivamente con ellas y en respuesta a las esferas que lanzaba y explosionaban en el aire apenas en contacto con aquellos diamantes.

Shadow recibió algunos de sus disparos que aunque reventaban apenas le impactaban, eran filosos sus aterrizajes, lastimándola con cortadas en su cuerpo. Shadow gruñó cruzando sus brazos frente a ella acumulando su magia en su cuerno resistiendo las punzadas de sus joyas, para al expandir sus brazos, provocar una onda expansiva en una única dirección corriendo hacia el domo de Rarity.

Se escuchó un estruendo seguido de impactar el escudo de la modista, que al recibir aquella explosión de energía, alcanzó a lanzar un quejido temblándole las extremidades y haciendo puño su rostro presionándose a resistir el golpe de aquella magia contra la suya, que seguía extendiéndose en su domo que al llegar al borde, terminó por quebrar la concentración de Rarity por la fuerza que acumuló su extensión final al atacar directo su base.

Rarity nunca había expandido tanto su domo a la vez que atacaba, por lo que la onda expansiva de Shadow rompió su esfuerzo. La modista dio un alarido a la vez que su cuerpo se venció por el esfuerzo de resistencia de aquella magia, haciéndola caer de espaldas deslizándose algunos metros, a poca distancia donde Trixie Lulamoon se había refugiado.

-¡Rarity!- la llamó la ilusionista aproximándose a ella enseguida, encontrándola con cierto aspecto agotado en su rostro, inconsciente. -. Oh, no, no. ¡Despierta, Rarity!- exclamaba preocupada.

Applejack desde donde estaba observó a Trixie sacudiendo a Rarity para que vuelva en sí, pero ésta no parecía reaccionar entre su expresión impasible. La vaquera apretó los puños ceñudas para mirar cómo Shadow aterrizaba de vuelta al puente iluminando de vuelta sus manos para dar un próximo ataque en dirección a la modista y Trixie.

Su defensiva incrementó a la vez que sus lianas se levantaron en alto, gruñendo a lo bajo fortaleciendo su ceño y precipitó en dirección a Shadow, sin darse cuenta que sus lianas empezaron a resplandecerse de verde.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a nadie más!- vociferó la vaquera mientras hacía estirar sus lianas que al azotar a Shadow de ellas, ondas de energías verdes se deslizaron a lo largo de sus lianas que al contacto, provocaron explosiones de impacto.

Shadow no vio venir el ataque de Applejack y la tomó con la guardia baja recibir sus látigos acompañadas de los azotes de energía. Lanzó quejidos de dolor ganándose cortadas entre la furia acumulada recibiendo los látigos que un par empezaron a envolverla de la cintura para inmovilizarla, pero Shadow con sus manos cargadas de magia tomó esas lianas para responder su ataque de energía con la de ella, resplandeciendo sus lianas tomadas de rojo, que recorrió hasta llegar hacia a Applejack, que dio un alarido de dolor pero continuó atacando, aunque empezando a ser menos precisa puesto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos en reacción al ataque, por lo que sus lianas se movían dando látigos al aire, cuestión que Shadow en segundos aprovechó para resplandecerla y levitarla para lanzar algunos metros de distancia, mientras escuchaba un nuevo grito de amenaza:

-¡Esto debe parar!- vociferó Pinkie Pie ceñuda para sacar una flecha y empezando a lanzar, pero apenas podían hacer el intento de aterrizar para adaptar la forma que ella las lanzó, puesto que Shadow las desintegraba con su magia, atacando a su vez a Pinkie Pie que evadía sus lanzamientos con sus brincos, insistente en lanzar sus flechas y estas hagan su efecto.

A su vez, Fluttershy se deshizo en mariposas, aprovechando su distracción con Pinkie Pie para poder lanzar aquel somnífero para obligarla a dormir.

Sin embargo Shadow se encerró en una esfera roja que descargaba pernos eléctricos, lo que dejaba desintegrar toda flecha de Pinkie Pie y los pernos que centellaban a su alrededor lastimaron a Fluttershy, obligándola a adaptar su forma original, pero ella estiró sus brazos para dejar salir su espiral de energía rosa con mariposas, para quebrar la esfera de Shadow, quien presionó su mano en puño para cargar ese lado de la esfera de las centellas y terminaran atacando a Fluttershy.

-¡¿Con que te gustan las ondas expansivas?!- gritó Rainbow en amenaza elevándose del piso con rastros lastimados en su cuerpo por aquellas esferas -. ¡Te gustará la mía!- vociferó para juntar con fuerza sus palmas y provocar su arco multicolor.

Shadow movió su cabeza mecánicamente con su quijada endurecida y sus ojos rojos inyectados de ira en dirección a Rainbow al escuchar su amenaza, que no pudo evitar recibir su arco, pero ella arqueó la espalda extendiendo sus extremidades fulminando su cuerno en magia y sobrecargó su esfera de energía, provocando que reventara a la vez que aterrizaba el ataque de Rainbow Dash, uniendo ambos ataques que explosionaron entre sí en el aire y no solamente Shadow recibió el impacto del choque, sino Rainbow y también las demás, incluyendo arrastrar los autos que habían en el puente amenazando con estrellarse contra las chicas que estaban de pie allí.

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow fueron lanzadas algunos metros, siendo que las dos primeras estaban volando, recibieron el impacto de la explosión en el aire, aventándolas fuera del paso de desnivel mientras Pinkie intentó disminuir el impacto de su caída entre algunos brincos pero no evitó algunos golpes entre el cemento. Trixie se había agarrado de Rarity y ambas salieron rodando con fuerza por el asfalto.

Applejack había sujetado tres lianas en un faro de luz al borde del paso de desnivel, y con las otras tres sujetó desde la ventana el auto en el que estaba Celestia, concentrando la fuerza que tiene sus lianas para que resistieran aquella explosión a metros de altura en el aire, que aunque lo logró, el esfuerzo de retener el pesado vehículo la hizo verse en la necesidad de dejarse al suelo, de todas formas aun tenia lastimada la espalda por la caída del primer puente.

Mientras tanto, Shadow asimismo había salido disparada por el golpe de esa explosión en el aire al igual que Rainbow y Fluttershy, cuando sintió que se estrellaba contra algo y fue rodeada de unos brazos que la sostuvieron.

-Siempre estoy a tiempo cuando me necesitas- sonrió el ente en Moon White, Poison Sky, sosteniéndose en el aire con sus altas alas negras, mientras Shadow apenas reaccionaba -. No vas mal. Pero puedes ser mejor.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió ella ceñuda, muy molesta apartándose de él en un empujón para darse la vuelta y volver con su mirada enfocada en recuperar a Celestia, pero entonces una muñeca le fue bien agarrada.

-Yo solo vine a ayudarte- exclamó tranquilo sosteniéndola con fuerza y Shadow volteó, ardida.

-¿Ayudarme? ¡Nadie te lo pidió!- vociferó entrecerrando sus ojos con un gesto de fastidio -. ¡No te pedí nada! ¡No sé por qué te importo ni que ganas con esto!

-Tienes razón- dijo con voz impasible -. Tienes derecho a saberlo...solo no encontraba la manera de decirte que...- calló manteniéndole la mirada.

-¡¿Decirme qué?!- exigió ella chocando su mirada contra la suya.

-Hice todo esto, para que me perdones- exclamó de una vez.

Shadow, en cámara lenta, empezó a fruncir el ceño, desubicada.

-Ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia… ¡¿De qué debería perdonarte?!

-Hice todo esto por ti, de un modo de compensar que yo...- la miró impasible -...fui quien mató a Celestia.

El rostro de Shadow congeló el gesto, enmudecida y su garganta contraída, impidiéndole emitir siquiera un suspiro, con la sangre helándose y bajando de golpe a sus pies, dejándole la cabeza tonta y mareada, petrificada, aun manteniendo la mirada sobre la suya, pero la expresión de sus ojos era lo que había cambiado, poniéndose dura y obscura, pero después vidriosa y aguada, contemplando a ese ser que decía haber matado a ese alicornio que tanto...tanto... ¿Amaba? ¿U Odiaba? ¿Resentía? ¿O extrañaba? ¿Despreciaba? ¿O admiraba? ¿Enemistaba? ¿O aspiraba?

Él sólo la contemplaba sin inmutarse de aquel pandemonio que estaba por reventar dentro de ella, deslizando su mirada hacia abajo, hacia el paso de desnivel, y soltó una insignificante sonrisa de lado y volvió a mirar a Shadow.

-No puedo esperar por ver más de este show- se despidió para agitara sus alas y desaparecerse entre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno que empezaba las nubes a despejarse.

Shadow no pudo hacer nada por retenerlo, porque todo su alrededor de pronto se obscureció para ella, prisionera de una reacción de un torbellino de emociones que le impedían hasta respirar, entrando en un estado catatónico mientras su barbilla empezaba a temblar y sus dedos se retorcían, perdiendo el enfoque de su mirada, empezando a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, empezando a hiperventilar, pudiendo jurar, que escuchaba su voz retumbando en su cabeza.

*Flashback*

" _-¡Iban a morir congelados, Shadow!- le exclamó a gritos Celestia entre la extraña oscuridad durante el día en Equestria, asustando a ambas alicornios pero tenían algo que reparar antes -. ¡Es lo menos que podía hacer por tu crimen!- agregó tras haber dejado visible sus tierras a los seis ponies que fueron en busca de un nuevo hogar -.¡¿Cómo pudiste maldecirlos con los Windigos para acabar con inocentes vidas?! ¡Destruiste sus hogares, sus medios de alimentación y de a poco sus vidas! ¡Te desconozco!_

 _-¡Ellos morirían por su propio casco!- vociferó ella -. Los Windigos sólo se forman con el odio._

 _-¡Necesitan odio porque fueron creados por el odio dentro de ti!_

 _-¡Y no es mi culpa que esos ponies estén llenos de él al odiarse entre sí! ¡No voy a dejar que esa plaga arrastre sus defectos hasta aquí!_

 _-¡Tú no eres tan perfecta que ellos! ¡Nadie lo es!_

 _-¡Y tú muchos menos, tonta! ¡Por tu interrupción no sólo a ellos hiciste encontrar las tierras mágicas porque el cielo nunca se puso así cuando no estabas! ¡Has blasfemado mi deber de ocultarla!_

 _-¡Shadow!- decía la joven alicornio mientras cerraba sus ojos llorosos -. ¡Yo sólo hice lo que mi instinto y corazón me dictaron!- se defendió._

 _-¡Pues mi instinto me dice que no voy a dejarlos ensuciar mi tierra! ¡Y mi corazón que si no tengo futuro por el de ellos, no me importa atravesar sobre ti para destruirles el suyo como destruiste mi corazón!- terminó por bramar para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Celestia se elevó mientras Shadow aterrizaba en la tierra, levantando polvo tras su brusco aterrizaje._

 _-¡Shadow, basta!- reclamó Celestia y Shadow la miró de inmediato, contemplando su profunda mirada aguada mientras hacía puño el rostro, llena de dolor en ver el fúrico rostro de aquella alicornio gris que marcaba su ceño entre sus cejas aún mirándola desde el suelo para cargar su cuerno de energía, escuchándola hablar -. ¡Tú misma cumplirás ese destino vacío si sigues dejándote arrastrar a ese tóxico sentimiento que pesa tu corazón y ciega tu razón!_

 _-¡Ahórrate tu basura sentimental!- rugió desprendiendo con violenta fuerza un potente rayo que Celestia no alcanzó a evadir y lo recibió, lanzando un alarido de dolor que la azotó contra el suelo, arrastrándose unos metros que apenas quedó quieta, no fue por mucho, pues empezó hacer arrastrada sin ser tocada, expandiendo sus ojos mientras Shadow la arrastraba desde su sombra, inmovilizándola y en su merced._

 _-_ _¡Por alguna razón adaptamos esta forma física de equino como ellos!- gritó ella tratando de hacerla razonar -. ¡Estamos destinados con ellos, Shadow, entiéndelo!_

 _-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Era Mi hogar que lo hice NUESTRO, vil y cínica traidora malagradecida!- exclamó rabiosa mientras creaba una gran esfera roja de la punta de su cuerno y la lanzó a Celestia para encerrarla dentro y se descargara destellos de energía contra ella, escuchando un grito brotando desde lo más profundo de su garganta, lo que hacía temblar su corazón pero eso no la detendría._

 _Si al menos no la tendrá a ella, se quedará con sus tierras como están._

 _Tras la descarga, reventó una onda expansiva sobre Celestia que la hizo aventar contra el suelo, arrastrándose en su textura rocosa entre quejidos de dolor._

 _-¡Mírate! ¡¿Cómo puedes gobernar algo si eres débil?!- le vociferó Shadow contemplando a la malherida Celestia -. ¡Voy a corregir lo que has hecho! ¡Me voy deshacer de esos ponies personalmente de una buena vez!- rugió para precipitarse en vuelo, en camino a las aldeas donde residían aquellos "invasores"._

 _Sin embargo, al poco después, una retumbante voz familiar resonó como en eco._

 _-¡NO VAS A LASTIMAR A ESOS PEQUEÑOS PONIES!- vociferó Celestia destilando una fuerte luz blanca en todo su cuerpo volando con repentina energía y velocidad, impactando a Shadow, para recibir el aterrizaje de Celestia sobre ella, obligándola a caer en picada contra el suelo que mientras caían, Shadow veía abriendo de más los ojos, cómo la melena rosa de Celestia, cambiaba por una más larga y ondeante de colores pasteles con destellos, mientras sus ojos se encontraban iluminados de amarillo claro y su cuerpo ganaba mayor tamaño del que tenía -. ¡VOY A CUIDAR A LOS PONIES DE AMENAZAS COMO TÚ POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA FÍSICA! ¡POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡APRENDERÉ DE ELLOS Y LOS GUIARÉ! ¡ESTA ES MI PARTE!- prometió para que toda la luz de su cuerpo, se acumulara en su cuerno e iluminará con ella a Shadow mientras empezaba a descomponer el rostro -. Lo siento, Shadow…te quiero…_

 _-¡Celestia! ¡¿Qué me haces?! ¡Celestia, no!- gritó hasta que sentía que iba perdiendo sensibilidad en su cuerpo, que lo último que sintió fue cuando su cuerpo se estrelló con fuerza al piso y de pronto, todo fue oscuro._

 _Sólo oscuridad. Hasta que su alrededor resplandeció de brillantes paredes de cristal rojo de las que no pudo atravesar y nadie podía oírla._

 _Había sido su espíritu encerrado en un rubí"._

La había traicionado.

Celestia, la había condenado por cientos y cientos de años.

Eligió a Luna, a los ponies, se quedó con sus tierras y a ella…la dejó a un lado.

Entonces…¿Por qué su corazón agonizaba en un concentrado ardor al enterarse quién era su asesino? ¿Quién fue capaz de quitar aquella luz de los ojos magentas de esa valiente y admirable alicornio…que la traicionó? ¡Celestia merecía ser infeliz! ¡Merecía vengarse! ¡¿Pero por qué saber que le quitaron la vida, la hacía sentir insoportablemente miserable?!

La odiaba, la despreciaba, quería verla pagar lo que le hizo, pero nunca fue su objetivo asesinarla. Y alguien lo hizo, y ella no la protegió, y ahora ese alguien lo había tenido enfrente varias veces esta noche, sintiéndose burlada en que quiera tratar de "compensar" la muerte del único ser que realmente le importó, cuando no existía precio.

La cabeza le latía más fuerte que el corazón de toda la bruma y confusión azotándola. Sus ojos se movían desorbitados, su respiración agitada hacía contraer su pecho entre el temblor de sus brazos, empezando subir y bajar las comisuras de sus labios, formando una rara sonrisa que se deshacía y volvía a formar, con una pequeña risita profunda que empezó a cambiar por gemidos de lamentos, hasta finalmente crispar todo el rostro y reventar en un gruñido que emitió desde lo más profundo de su garganta para dar una tremendo alarido fúrico como lamentoso mientras lágrimas empezaban a cubrir sus mejillas con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡A CELESTIA NO!- gritó con voz pesada y grave, con otro alarido mientras abría de golpe de ojos, encontrándose estos iluminados completamente de rojos. -. Vas a pagar… ¡TODOS VAN A PAGAR!- vociferó agitando sus alas para elevarse aún más, en dirección a la resplandeciente luna, bañándose Shadow con su brillo, para ponerse enfrente y levantar los brazos en alto.

Y todas aquellas sombras que se movilizaban por la ciudad, fueron arrastradas por una fuerza mayor, como imanes atrayéndose inevitablemente hacia donde estaba Shadow elevada por los cielos.

La multitud aspiró de pánico y del incierto de lo que esta noche estaba ocurriendo, pasando por varias calles autos de policías que tenían encendidas las luces rojas y azules con su sirena, hablando desde altavoces de recomendaciones de no salir de las casas y buscar refugio, habiendo patrullas custodiando lares para servir a la gente y otros que tenía distinto destino, más capacitados que un verdadero oficial.

La gente refugiada encerradas en sus casas y otros lugares, podían ver en vivo el caos provocado en ciertas calles con la aparición de esas sombras que ahora habían desaparecidos repentinamente, creyendo con optimismo, que lo peor ya habría pasado, cuando informaba de explosiones concurridas en un paso de desnivel.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- gritó el padre de Soarin cuando vio a Flash Sentry cruzando el pasillo hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Lo siento, señor, pero ya esperé demasiado.

-¡Muchacho, tú…!- decía pero si interrumpió al ver a su hijo y al grupo corriendo enseguida tras él.

-¡Flash!- lo llamó Soarin con el resto de sus amigos persiguiéndolo. -. ¡No puedes irte aún! ¡Es peligroso allá afuera!

-¡Debo saber si Twilight está bien!- les dijo dándole la cara de prisa. -. Ir al hospital, buscarla, hablar con Whooves. ¡Algo se debe hacer! ¡Intentaron matarla una vez, no dudarán de hacerlo de nuevo!

-¿Y cómo pretendes llegar si las calles prácticamente están cerradas?- interrogó Cheese y Flash le mantuvo la mirada mientras dejaba resplandecerse para brotar sus alas.

-Tengo mis medios- dijo para salir azotando la puerta pese el intento de sus amigos de retenerlo.

Mientras tanto, en el paso de desnivel, tanto Celestia como Applejack se habían quedado mirando con mal sorpresa aquellas sombras arrastradas hasta cierto punto en el cielo que no alcanzaban ver del todo, pero sabían que se trataba de Shadow. Varios metros más atrás, estaba Rarity volviendo completamente en sí con un parpadeo lento.

-¿Qué…qué pasó?- decía la modista con su frente poblada de arrugas, preocupada mirando su alrededor, siendo ayudada por Trixie a ponerse en pie.

-Aún no sabemos qué- contestó Trixie.

-¡¿Están bien?!- exclamó Pinkie Pie aterrizando junto a ellas repentinamente, haciéndolas respingar.

-Sí, sí- asintió Rarity, pero levantó la cabeza al igual que Trixie y Pinkie cuando cruzaron sobre ellas Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

Trixie entonces invocó una esfera para reventarla y hacerse aparecer hacia Applejack y Celestia, entre inevitables tosidos con Rarity y Pinkie Pie mientras aterrizaban Rainbow y Fluttershy con un mismo aspecto ciertamente desaliñado por la confrontación que habían tenido.

-Esa tipa está allá arriba- dijo Rainbow agitada, sosteniéndose a un lado del cuerpo con dolor. -. No sé qué tanto hace, pero se ve sombras- negó con la cabeza -. Hay que detenerla ya, antes de que empeore más las cosas aquí.

-No podemos estar todas hasta allá arriba- lanzó el comentario Applejack -. Hay que hacerla bajar- miró a Trixie -. ¿Enviaste a la subdirectora al hospital, cierto?- preguntó para ver a Trixie asentir de inmediato -. Bien. Haz lo mismo con la direc…

-No puedo irme. No pienso irme- le interrumpió Celestia enseguida, haciendo que las demás la miraran extrañadas -. Ella estuvo buscándome y puso de cabeza la ciudad por eso- sacudió la cabeza entre parpadeos -. No quiero que vuelva hacer eso si desaparezco de su vista…

-Tiene un punto- opinó Rainbow pero con un gesto desaprobatorio como las demás -. Pero no vamos a tomarla de anzuelo.

-Tal vez pueda llegar a hacerla recapacitar- comentó deslizando su mirada entre las jóvenes, sintiendo que se le estrujaba el corazón de verlas rasguñadas y con moretones, en un aspecto desalineado por la pelea entre aquella apariencia tan vistosa -. Déjenme ayudarlas…- suplicó -. Es alguien importante para mí quien está en aprietos y…debo decirle unas cosas…sé que debe estar allí dentro en algún lado la Shadow de este mundo- decía vidriándole los ojos con fuerza, sorprendiendo a las demás, pues jamás habían visto ese lado sensible de su directora, que siempre se mostró firme sin perder el control de sus emociones para ayudar a los estudiantes.

Aunque le daban la razón, no iban a dejarla desprotegida. Se vieron todas las caras, pensando tantas cosas a la vez. Debían llegar a un acuerdo y planear algo y rápido. Tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

Mientras tanto, Shadow se mantenía suspendida a una máxima alturas de frente a la luna, manteniendo sus ojos rojos y cabello largo revoloteando con su rostro tieso en una expresión desfigurada de la ira, concentrando magia tanto en su cuerno como en sus manos abiertas como garras mientras las sombras que habían ganado tamaño al recolectar otras, terminaban de a poco en llegar al alrededor del cuerpo de Shadow, todas girando sobre su mismo eje separadas menos de un metro entre sí, flotando en giros en su alrededor mientras Shadow apretaba con fuerza los dientes, concentrada en toda esa ira y odio dentro de sí, lo que hacía que la luz de su cuerno y manos empezaran a destilar una luz tan fuerte, que opacaba la de la luna, provocando un extraña oscuridad ganada sobre la ciudad, lo que hizo levantar aún más el pánico entre los civiles.

-Las sombras es el equilibrio de energías y emociones…- masculló con voz grave con un profundo ceño entre su rostro estirado de ira -…todas ellas… ¡Negativas!- gritó hasta que sobrecargó toda esa magia acumulada que estalló expandiéndose sobre las sombras, que al penas toques, éstas en cada giro que daban, empezaban a sufrir una transformación.

Su color negro cambiaba con uno blanquinoso y su forma ganó patas delanteras y la cabeza de un equino con unos brillantes ojos azules de larga melena, destilando un gélido frío en el ambiente ante su presencia, lanzando estruendosos relinchidos entre sí.

Shadow Light había traído a los Windigos a este mundo.

…

 **¡Estoy vida! XD ¡Yay!**

 **Perdón por la larga ausencia pero estoy aquí y allá, por allí y más acá. ¡Pero aquí el capítulo! En serio espero les haya gustado.**

 **A las chicas no se las tiene tan fácil como están acostumbradas y ahora las cosas se les van a complicar más. Yo sé lo que les digo xD**

 **Y sabemos el paradero de Trixie unicornio. ¿Alguno esperó que terminara allí?**

 **Bueno, aspiro actualizar el prox viernes, así que atentos.**

 **Gracias por seguirme en esta historia, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	37. Quienes Somos Parte III

**Quienes Somos**

 **Parte III**

Los Windigos empezaron a flotar en círculos alrededor de la quieta pose de Shadow Light, quien se mantenía suspendida frente a la luna, bañándose de su luz mientras contemplaba sus creaciones con un gesto marcado de pura soberbia. En sus ojos carmesí se podía reflejar toda una erupción de emociones, que hacían perder su verdadero enfoque en el presente, completamente perdida de un torbellino helado de emociones en el que predominaba la furia, el odio y desprecio a todo, el cada latir, cada aire que esas criaturas bípedas respiraban la enfurecían, sintiéndose en un Deja Vu, tal como había visto con un descomunal odio, a las tribus unicornios, terrestres y pegasos desde lo alto del cielo cuando decidió maldecirlos con estas criaturas de apariencia equina, para ponerle un alto a esa invasión a su hogar, a su compromiso.

Shadow desde su perspectiva, iba a culminar su misión de un modo u otro. Ya no quiere gobernar nada. Ni ser gobernante en esta dimensión. Se iba a deshacer de todos y dejar bajo sus oscuras sombras su nueva tierra inhabitable, condenando a muerte a cada uno, y sabría que entre ellos, estaría… él.

Entumeció por completo sus músculos mientras su pecho se contraía de su respiración irregular por como incrementaba su ansiedad. Dejó mostrar los dientes, para finalmente deshacer los puños de sus manos y como si fuese una clase de autorización, todas aquellas veintenas de Windigos corearon un potente relincho que pudo escucharse en toda la ciudad, para motivar más rápido su galope.

En el pasado, Shadow había creado solamente tres Windigos, y dependían del odio del lugar que eran atraídos. En esta ocasión, pasaban de los veintes, y era más que suficiente todo el odio acumulado en Shadow con el que habían sido hechos, para que los Windigos se motivaran a enfriar el clima capturando aquella esencia en ella y miles de copos de nieves empezaran a caer sobre la ciudad entre el silbido de ventiscas heladas paseándose entre edificios y calles.

La multitud estaba desconcertada del repentino ambiente helado y los copos que caían acumulando rápidamente nieve sobre todo, a velocidad dejándolos temblar del frío, tremendamente confundidos de los fenómenos que estaban ocurriendo esta noche. Algunos se aventuraron en salir en las desoladas calles para ver con claridad cómo se pasmaba el cielo nocturno de neblina de la veloz nevada.

Entre ellos estaban Las Rainbooms, Trixie y Celestia, viendo como caían la nieve sobre ellas desde el puente de desnivel.

-Aún falta meses para el invierno…- comentó con un ceño Pinkie Pie para mirar a las demás entre sí.

-¿Es lo que está haciendo ella allá arriba?- preguntó Rarity incrédula. -. ¿Qué…nieva…?- agregó con un gesto mientras sacudía la cabeza con desconcierto.

-Trixie duda demasiado que provoque una nevada cualquiera- frunció el ceño Lulamoon. -. Más vale terminar de coordinarnos.

-No me está gustando cómo van a llevar su plan- admitió Celestia con preocupación desprendiendo su mirada del cielo para ver a quienes fueron sus estudiantes -. No sólo van arriesgarla a ella, sino ustedes. Sólo dejenme...

-Lo siento, directora Celestia- habló Applejack dándola la cara con un rostro determinado -. Nuestra prioridad será poner todos a salvo, incluyéndola- dijo para mirar a Trixie y asentir, cosa que captó Celestia y dibujó un ceño.

-No… ¡No!- logró negarse pero Lulamoon invocó una esfera y se la lanzó a Celestia para desaparecerla entre su humo, obligándolas a toser.

-No podríamos arriesgarla con esa loca- exclamó Rainbow de acuerdo con dejar ir a Celestia. -. Sólo parecía provocarla más- admitió mientras las demás asentían y se juntaron en un círculo para terminar de ponerse de acuerdo.

En el cielo, Shadow levantó su vuelo sobre los Windigos para poder contemplar lares ya blancos por toda la nieve bajando en anormales cantidades en masa entre la aceleración de las ventiscas mientras se recuperaba físicamente, puesto que la confrontación previa y usar energía para los Windigos, la dejaron ciertamente agotada.

Pero fue entonces que Shadow divisó algo acercándose a velocidad hacia ella. Fue dibujando un ceño al reconocer el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash aproximándose, lo que amenazaba en enfrentarla de nuevo. Shadow entumeció la barbilla. Aunque agotada, iluminó su cuerno y cargó sus manos de energía, lista para recibir a Rainbow Dash, cuando su vista fue nublada cuando se esparció una nube de humo azul oscuro que molestó enseguida sus vías respiratorias.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo!- vociferó Trixie apareciendo tras de Shadow, siendo sostenida por Fluttershy, tomándola de sorpresa su aparición.

Trixie se impulsó hacia adelante zafándose de Fluttershy para agarrarse de inmediato por la espalda de Shadow, provocando que ésta se inclinara hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer una esfera entre su mano y la presionó para desaparecerse del cielo y traerla a otro lugar, muy distinto al paso de desnivel.

Llegaron a un par de metros sobre el suelo, lo que hizo que Trixie al soltarse, cayera de espalda directo al suelo mientras invocaba una esfera para desaparecer levantando humo que molestó a Shadow, que apenas lo hizo, una cúpula traslúcida blanca la cubrió.

Shadow desprendió su mirada en donde había estado Trixie para darse la vuelta y ver a Rarity a escasos metros de ella, con su mirada azul completamente concentrada en sostener aquel domo con sus manos abiertas e iluminándose en dirección a ella, en una expresión de reto y precavida. A su lado derecho estaba Applejack, quien tenía sus seis lianas levantadas, cargadas de esa energía verde, mientras en el izquierdo, estaba Pinkie Pie con una flecha ya lista apuntándola con un fuerte ceño en seriedad. Pero Shadow no estaba solamente asimilando las poses de sus contrincantes, sino descubrir que estaban en un terreno rocoso entre maleza, completamente despejado. Ni calles, ni edificios, ni casas, ni puente.

Ni Celestia.

Entonces el color de ojos de Shadow parecía obtener un color opaco, casi desvariado, devolviendo su atención hacia ellas pero ablandando su expresión mientras levantaba las comisuras de sus labios y se empezaba a reír, deslizando su mirada de una en una, con ese vacío de sus ojos, lo que dejaba inquietas a las chicas pero aun así no perdían su defensiva, listas.

-No es nada gracioso lo que has provocado- fue Rarity quien habló con profunda seriedad -. ¿Qué acabas de hacerle a nuestra ciudad?- exigió en pregunta, no obteniendo respuesta en seguida, ganándose solo la mirada ausente de Shadow mientras congelaba su mueca de lo que parecía una risa fingida.

-¡Responde!- demandó Applejack impaciente concentrando más su ceño.

-Los voy a matar- contestó Shadow simplemente, punzándolas con aquella mirada ausente sin perder la sonrisa -. A todos voy a matar. Se verán morir. Y van a llorar, y llorar- decía meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro -. Van a sentir algo horrible aquí- dijo deteniendo el meneo para volverlas a ver y señaló su pecho -. Algo muy, muy doloroso les perforara el…el…el corazón- dijo costándole recordar la palabra "corazón" y arrugó la frente con un ceño, mirando a un lado por un momento, como si se habría dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien, quedando mirando por unos segundos ese espacio aunque no había nada allí, sólo para regresarles la mirada -. Van a sufrir mucho. No saben lo que es…perder todo… perderla a ella…por solo cumplir mi compromiso- decía con la mirada vidriada con sus ojos carmesí vacíos, entreabriendo un poco los labios -…es horrible…- susurró regresando su mirada a ellas para abrir bastante los ojos, como en pánico mientras descomponía el rostro.

Las demás, aunque algo inquietas, no pudieron evitar…sentir lástima por ella. Sin perder su defensiva y pose, las chicas suavizaron un poco la mirada, para ponerse más alertas cuando Shadow empezó a caminar un par de pasos para estar más cerca de aquel domo, solo para posar la cabeza sobre su pared, y empezar a golpearse lentamente, mientras balbuceaba palabras que al agudizar bien los oídos, escucharon que empezaba a hablar con sí misma muy poco audible, aunque aun así inentendible mientras hacía diferentes expresiones en su rostro.

Esta no era para nada la Shadow de hace unos minutos atrás en el paso de desnivel.

Mientras tanto, en aquel puente de concreto en la ciudad, se apareció Trixie entre el humo, cuando empezó a escuchar la sirena de autos de policía a lo largo de la calle que estaba en oscuras tras que Rainbow reventara los faros al llegar, lo que hacía que sus luces rojos y azules se vieran fúlgidas mientras rodeaban el lugar.

-Como si gran cosa pudieran hacer…- masculló Trixie e hizo aparecer varias esferas a la vez mientras caminaba para asomarse al paso de desnivel y ver a oficiales salir de los autos. -…¡Más de lo que saldrán heridos!…- les dijo para empezar a lanzar esferas y desaparecerlos de allí.

Mientras tanto, desde el cielo, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash entre castañeos veían asombradas todas esas criaturas que no dejaban de galopar en círculos, ignorándolas por completo. Simplemente no dejaban de girar entre el destello de sus ojos azules, acelerando el frío y la caída de la nieve.

-¡A-a este paso van a enterrar la ciudad de nie-nieve!- exclamó Fluttershy entre tartamudeos por el témpano frío que ya hacía, más que nada a esa altura que permanecían y que al hablar, un vapor salía de su boca.

-¡Yo me encargo!- aseguró Rainbow Dash con un fuerte ceño tratando de ignorar el frío metiéndose en sus huesos y voló un poco más cerca de donde los Windigos permanecían girando para acto seguido, abrir sus palmas a los lados y provocar su onda expansiva, acelerándose su arco multicolor sobre ellos.

El impacto aterrizó bruscamente sobre la formación en círculo, provocando desarmarla y que los Windigos se dispersaran violentos en diferentes direcciones. Rainbow Dash entre el involuntario movimiento de su quijada temblando del frío, vio con confianza su acción, cuando escuchó varios estruendosos relinchos.

Los Windigos se recuperaban del golpe y volvían hacia ellas entre fuertes exhalaciones de sus narices. Fluttershy dejó liberar su espiral de energía con mariposas sobre ellos para cubrir a Rainbow, atinando en cada criatura haciendo que sean impulsados hacia atrás mientras otros seguían hacia adelante en su dirección. Rainbow provocó otros arcos multicolores y Fluttershy de sus espirales, cubriéndose las espaldas, pero entonces sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar más ante la temperatura baja, quedándoseles hasta tiesos los dedos y aceleró el castañeo de sus dientes, que coincidían con los relinchos más violentos y estruendosos de los Windigos que no dejaban que se les acercara a ellas entre ambas lanzando de sus poderes.

-¡Los esta-tamos e-e-enojando, es peor!- exclamó Fluttershy doliéndole respirar ese aire tan frío entre las ventiscas heladas.

-¿Más enoja-jados, más frrrío?- exclamó Rainbow entre sus cejas encorvadas pero aun así sin detener sus arcos multicolor.

-Será mejor ir con...con Trixie- opinó Fluttershy sin dejar de lanzar sus espirales de energía mientras miraba a Rainbow y ella la miró asintiendo para ambas dar sus últimos ataques y salir volando de allí.

Los Windigos les lanzaron una amenazante mirada para retornar su misma mecánica de flotar sobre su mismo eje, continuando la nevada puesto que era lo único para lo que existían.

Fluttershy y Rainbow volaron precipitándose directo hacia el paso de desnivel mirando a Trixie al filo de éste con la mirada a la calle que volvía a estar despejada.

Ambas aterrizaron a un par de metros tras de ella.

-¡¿Que pasa allá arriba?!- preguntó en seguida Lulamoon.

-Unas criaturas están provocando esta nevada- avisó Rainbow -, si los atacamos solo acelera el frio y la nieve.

-Entonces hay que hacer que ella nos diga cómo detenerlos- hiló Trixie el pensamiento.

-De una forma u otra- resopló Rainbow mirando muy oscura la situación.

-Vamos de prisa hacia donde era nuestro escondite, me da miedo pensar que están las demás con ella, solas- se preocupó Fluttershy.

Trixie asintió y levantó una mano invocando una esfera para reventarla en medio de ellas y el humo se alzara, desapareciéndolas.

…

-¡¿Cómo voy a creer un mundo mágico de ponies parlantes?!- era una de las tantas exclamaciones que se enredaban entre sí en el pasillo del hospital.

Lyra había sido interrumpida por la negación de los presentes, con otros lanzando comentarios nerviosos pues aunque incrédulos, la realidad por la que estaban pasando les daba base de empezar de creer que en serio había algo más provocando esta locura, pero eso solo cundía más el pánico pese la intervención de las demás de hacerlos entender lo más sutil posible, empezando a levantar un bullicio entre la nerviosa posición de las personas, algunas sujetando su celular lanzando información de la prensa de lo que seguía sucediendo, para empezar a sentir un cambio brusco de temperatura fría con la nieve que ya tenía bastante cubierta calles y edificios de la ciudad.

-¡¿Y después por qué ocultamos realidades?!- había interrogado uno de los agentes directo hacia las chicas en un severo susurro, en especial a Bonbon, dirigiéndose a ellas con otros dos mientras el resto de "médicos" llamaba a la calma.

-¡Hey! ¡No las toques!- exclamó Whooves siendo retenido por parte de los agentes.

-¡Tranquilo!- le exclamó Bonbon para mirar con severidad a los tres agentes -. No es de nosotras de quien debes preocuparte.

-¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó el agente defensivo.

-Sí, imbécil. ¿O piensas que nos dejaremos una vez más abusar de ustedes? Si nos tocan a alguna, sea una sola hebra de cabello no me temblará el puño para romperles la cara- reclamó con voz áspera. -. ¿Quieren hablar?- dijo para abrir de golpe la habitación de al lado a la que habían atendido a Golden antes de llevarla a Cirugía -. ¡Pues hablemos de una vez de que este mundo está entreverado con magia de un lugar llamado Equestria!- recalcó ingresando a la habitación que Cherry, Lyra y Mistery fueron con ella casi por inercia. De todas, era la que parecía estar más fría de cabeza para encarar a esta gente.

-¡Ustedes no pueden andar por allí contando la locura de ponies mágicos atacando la ciudad!- exclamó él al pie de la entrada mirándola con severidad -. ¡¿Viste cómo reacciona la gente?! ¡No pueden lidiar con todas las realidades del mundo!

-Pues tendrán que hacerlo para poder recuperar la realidad que conocen- contestó Bonbon con una seriedad más calmada cuando vio que los agentes empezaron a cambiar su gesto dividiendo su atención, que uno de ellos se llevó una mano al oído.

-No hay comunicación- dijo con seriedad mirando a sus compañeros escuchando desde el auricular que tenía en un oído -. Perdimos contacto con la Sala de Control y se habilitó la de contingencia- continuó, intercambiando incertidumbre entre los agentes presentes.

Bonbon desde donde estaba podía entender lo que repentinamente levantó desconcierto a ellos, mientras sus amigas no, pues la Sala de Control era el nido de intercambio de información que unía comunicaciones en tiempo real de lo que ocurre tanto afuera como adentro de la Agencia. El no oír su actividad era una muy mala señal. Ella concentró un ceño. ¿Qué habría pasado cuando sus amigas se fueron? Pero eso debía pasarlo a segundo plano, para escuchar lo que más tenía que decir la enfermera.

-...y estamos recibiendo nuevas órdenes- dijo uno de ellos con su concentrada seriedad lanzando una mirada hacia las cuatros chicas -. Que las protejamos.

Bonbon parpadeó repentinamente desconcertada. Acaba de enterarse que la Agencia iba a dar su respaldo a ellas, finalmente. Miró a las demás, quienes también la miraban con bastante incredulidad, sintiendo esto demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero ver las caras de los agentes al escuchar ellos mismos la información que andaba circulando entre sus comunicaciones, decían todo. Bonbon entonces reflejó bastante seriedad entre su ceño.

-No importa lo que digan, de todas formas no vamos a la Agencia- aclaró de inmediato con severidad -. Nos quedaremos aquí . Así que si lo que quieren es custodiarnos mientras estamos aquí, adelante. Mucho mejor si prefieren colaborar con nosotras que estar inútilmente en nuestra contra. Y exigimos cumplan nuestras demandas como ropa para quitarnos estas estúpidas batas. ¡Digo! Es lo menos que pueden hacer después de obligarnos a huir por casi dos semanas, secuestrar, amenazar e intentar matar a menores de edad para terminar accediendo a protegernos. Esto es un "Oops" que gargajea su Agencia. Aunque supongo que ha de ser un "Oops" más del montón.

Los agentes quedaron petrificados con la quijada endurecida, tirando con la mirada un sinnúmero de maldiciones sobre Bonbon, quien no se quedaba atrás con aquella endurecida mirada de sus ojos y expresión tiesa de su rostro. Lyra, Mistery y Cherry se habían quedado mudas lanzando una mirada entre Bonbon y los agentes, quienes resignadamente se miraron entre ellos y obedecer las nuevas órdenes del repentino cambio de planes sobre estas fugitivas.

…

Trixie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se presentaron a un lado de donde Shadow estaba atrapada en el domo de Rarity. Las recién llegadas se sorprendieron de la calma, imaginándose de encontrar a esta mujer más desatada en fuerza que antes. Pero ahí estaba, con su cabeza arrimada contra la cúpula, quieta y con la mirada vacía hacia el suelo, moviendo los labios en susurros.

Las tres levantaron la mirada hacia las demás, quienes sigilosas con las manos las llamaron a acercarse.

-Ha estado así- susurró Applejack con un suave ceño con sus cejas curvadas -. Estábamos por interrogarla.

-Más vale que lo hagamos ya- le dijo Rainbow -. O la ciudad va a terminar enterrada en nieve en menos de una hora.

-¿Qué?- se asombró Rarity mirándola a la vez que Pinkie giraba la cabeza para verla también.

-Demasiado frio y nieve en segundos- dijo Fluttershy -. Esas criaturas parecen caballos que en cada trote da vida a la nevada. Los atacamos pero se enojaron y aceleró el frio y la nieve- informó enseguida.

Las seis regresaron la mirada hacia Shadow, quien ahora mantenía cerrado sus ojos pero con la misma posición.

-Shadow...- la llamó Applejack, pero eso no hizo que la nombrada alzara ni un poco la cabeza, pero aun así la rubia siguió hablando -. No queremos luchar más contigo. Queremos ayudarte. Haya lo que hayas tenido que pasar, no tienes por qué buscar desquitarte con inocentes.

Los ojos celestes de Pinkie Pie se abrieron bastante ante aquellas palabras que dijo Applejack, detonando algo muy dentro de ella, uniendo ideas con lo que Shadow había dicho antes de ponerse muda.

-Perdiste a alguien que querías mucho, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Pinkie con voz suave a Shadow, llamando la atención de sus amigas -. A alguien importante que no querías que se marchara...pero fue inevitable, ¿Cierto?- continuó, empezando a bajar su flecha que apuntaba hacia Shadow y la desapareció.

-Pinkie...- la llamó Rainbow mientras la veía avanzar de a poco en dirección a Shadow mientras hablaba.

-Yo también perdí a alguien, hace poco- confió la pelirosada con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica empezando a vidriar sus ojos, pudiendo ver en su mente el rostro siempre alegre e inocente de Sonata Dusk -. Me dolió mucho y sentí algo muy feo aquí- usó sus mismas palabras señalando su pecho -. En mi corazón, y quise que todos probaran el peso de mi dolor pagando con la misma moneda el precio que pagó mi amiga- decía con la garganta hecha nudo para detenerse frente al domo con una mirada compasiva hacia Shadow, empezando a destilar un brillo rosa en su cuerpo que las demás miraron impresionadas -. Me perdí en todo el dolor y odio por quienes me rebataron de quien tuve el honor de ser llamada mejor amiga. No era yo realmente- no pudo evitar decir con amargura, mirando la cabeza aun gacha de Shadow, confiando que la estaba escuchando, para luego levantar una mejor sonrisa -. Pero luego, alguien me haló de vuelta a un camino más luminoso. Fue dura, debo admitir- comentó con una pequeña risa recordando a Bonbon -. Pero me hizo reconocer que desquitarme con inocentes, solo haré que la injusticia que se llevó a mi amiga, triunfara. Debía alzarme contra esa sucia injusticia y ayudar a limpiar al mundo que tanto amó ella para darle su verdadero final justo- posó sus manos sobre el domo manteniendo una amplia sonrisa llena de esperanza -. Cobra justicia haciendo el bien por aquel ser que tanto quisiste.

-¿El bien?- preguntó Shadow con voz inexpresiva tras el silencio que dejó Pinkie Pie - ¿Haciendo el bien?- insistió para ir levantando su cabeza de a poco, dejando ver aquellos ojos rojos impasibles, muertos, entre su rostro impávido, que Pinkie lo miró sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina -. Yo...hice todo bien- le dijo empezando asentir estirando una rara sonrisa larga en la inexpresiva cara -. Hice bien. Yo hice lo correcto. Todo estaba bien ¡Muy bien! ¡Era feliz! ¡Éramos felices! ¡Nos vieras! ¡Éramos felices! ¡Solo las dos! ¡Haciendo el bien! ¡Éramos felices las dos haciendo el bien!- terminó por gritar histérica mientras cargaba su cuerno de magia al igual que sus manos, provocando que Pinkie abriera mucho los ojos y desde la distancia, Rarity concentrara más la fortaleza de su domo. -. ¡YO HICE TODO BIEN!- terminó por reiterar en un grito para crear un propio domo rojo dentro del de Rarity, empezando a destellar el suyo de pernos eléctricos, en contra del domo de Rarity, quien apretó los dientes contra sí, aguantado el quiebre que quería hacer de su domo.

-¡Estaba recuperando energía! ¡Por eso estaba tan quieta!- gritó Applejack cayendo en cuenta mientras Shadow seguía hablando a gritos hacia Pinkie Pie con su ojos desorbitados y una histérica sonrisa que Pie no intuía nada buena, empezando a perder su brillo.

-¡NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE ESTÁN METIENDO! ¡SOY LA PROTECTORA y DEFENSORA DE UNAS TIERRAS MÁGICAS! ¡ESTOY HECHA PARA RESISTIR Y LUCHAR CONTRA CUALQUIER OPONENTE!- gritó para presionar sus manos en puños y encender con mayor potencia su cuerno, bajando la cabeza para disparar su rayo a los bordes de su domo mientras el suyo se empezaba expandir abriéndose en contra de los muros del de Rarity.

La modista lanzó un quejido mientras sus extremidades volvían a temblar del todo el esfuerzo de mantener la fortaleza de su domo.

-¡Ve por Pinkie!- le gritó Rainbow a Trixie, quien reaccionó enseguida para invocar una esfera para desaparecerse y llegar hacia la fiestera y enseguida reventar otra esfera, llevándola de regreso con las demás, apartadas de Shadow -. Reviéntalo- exclamo Rainbow Dash a Rarity levantándose en vuelo.

-¡No! ¡Lo tengo!- decía Rarity con su mirada prendida hacia su domo.

-¡Que lo detengas!- ordenó Rainbow para no perder tiempo y provocó una onda expansiva acelerando su arco multicolor contra la esfera de Rarity, lo que provocó un estallido por las tres magias de ambas combinadas, logrando que sea solo Shadow la que reciba el impacto de aquella explosión, impulsada unos metros hacia atrás, siendo arrastrada por el suelo.

Sin embargo, rápidamente Shadow usó sus alas para empezar a desacelerar el impacto como sus manos cubiertas de energía sujetándose de la tierra para después impulsarse de golpe hacia arriba. Su cuerno destiló nueva magia mientras encogía el brazo tras de ella formando un puño envuelto de energía roja, para precipitarse en picada sobre el suelo para dar un golpe contra éste, provocando que acelerara una estela de energía que recorriera de manera unidireccional rompiendo el suelo, formando un agrietado camino que mientras más avanzaba, más altura ganaba la energía recorrida hacia las seis.

Trixie reaccionó enseguida y lanzó una esfera para desaparecerlas de allí y que la magia se reventara sin impactar a nadie, rompiendo el suelo donde habian estado ellas. Shadow gruñó a lo alto entre su respiración acelerada de la adrenalina recorriendo su ser. Se irguió formando puños sus manos a la vez que las volvía a cargar de energía, mirando hacia varios ángulos, buscándolas, sin tener a nadie a la vista. Lanzó un gruñido a la vez que retomaba su vuelo para observar mejor desde altura, cuando desde el aire apareció Rainbow Dash a poca distancia de Shadow, que ni bien se oyó la explosión, Rainbow juntó sus manos en dos golpes para atacarla con un doble arco multicolor en dirección hacia abajo.

Shadow recibió el impacto de su doble onda sónica siendo aventada directo al suelo, pero disparó al azar desde su cuerno con la intención de atinarle a Rainbow, quien evadió sus rayos enseguida. Sin embargo Shadow no alcanzó a aterrizar de golpe al suelo, puesto que entonces sintió que a un par de metros de caer, sus brazos, torso y piernas fueran atrapadas al ser envueltas por las lianas de Applejack, quien se apareció entre aquel humo desde el suelo estirando a tiempo sus lianas para sujetar a Shadow y recorrer sus ondas energías verdes a través de ella.

"¡Debes defender a los tuyos, no te limites!", resonó las palabras de Golden en Applejack, y la rubia tragando saliva, se concentró en descargar toda la energía contra Shadow cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Shadow lanzó un inevitable alarido no solo de dolor, sino rabioso, resplandeciendo de la energía descargada por Applejack, atrapada entre sus lianas, tratando de forcejar aunque su lucha solo provocaba que se lastimara con sus espinas, cortándose la piel. Esta vez devolverle el ataque como lo hizo en el puente no le fue tan fácil por la fuerza que descargaba ahora su poder.

Shadow gritaba finamente, de manera histérica, por un lado, haciendo que Applejack se sienta tremendamente culpable por el daño que le causaba, y se detuviera de una vez para con sus lianas, aventó a Shadow para que aparezca Pinkie Pie justo debajo de donde Shadow estaba siendo disparaba y lanzó su flecha, al fin logrando aterrizarla sobre ella, inmovilizando a Shadow al cubrirla con un atrapadedos de su medida, reteniendo sus extremidades y alas.

Finalmente Shadow cayó al suelo, el cual por debajo de ella, empezó a cubrirse extractos de diamantes en apariencia mágica, las cuales recorrieron su cuerpo, obligándola a quedarse literalmente, adherida al suelo.

-Funcionó…- exclamó Rarity a corta distancia de donde estaba Shadow, apagando la luz de sus manos tras hacer brotar aquellos diamantes.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se precipitaron en correr hacia ellas a la vez que un humo azul se esparcía, apareciendo Trixie y Fluttershy, juntándose las tres para ver a Shadow exhalar por la boca como si fuese un animal salvaje, pero estaba abatida y herida tras los ataques recibidos, pero sabían que no debían de subestimarla y la rodearon listas a cualquier movimiento.

-No creo que dormirla sea la mejor idea- exclamó Fluttershy apenas se juntaron, pues esa habría sido su parte -. Debemos saber cómo detener a esas criaturas que está azotando en nieve a la ciudad.

-¡No pueden!- vociferó Shadow llamando mayor la atención de las chicas, quienes contemplaron esa expresión abatida pero que aún mantenía el fuego de amenaza en sus ojos carmesí muy vivo, sonriendo gustosa -. Dejé maldita a su ciudad. ¡Maldita!- gritó -. ¡El odio de mi corazón jamás se marchitará! ¡Jamás me iré, soy el único alicornio inmortal sobreviviente! ¡Los Windigos se quedarán para siempre azotando la ciudad!- empezó a lanzar una risa por las caras furiosas mezcladas de preocupación de las jóvenes -. Sí, lo que oyen. Y cuando ya esté lo suficientemente enterrada, ellos irán a otro lugar qué volver nada, y otro, y otro, hasta cubrir todo de la frialdad de la que está hecho el mundo. ¡De la que estoy hecha yo!- gritó para forzar su cuerno a cargarse de magia para empezar a formar una esfera que creció en tamaño estrepitosamente entre su rostro temblando del esfuerzo, ocupando prácticamente todo el diámetro que rodeaban las chicas que se vieron forzadas a retroceder de inmediato, juntándose.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar de prisa, aquella acumulación de energía en forma de esfera fue disparada hacia arriba, que cuando llegó a cierta altura, explosionó en cientos de estelas de energías como si fuesen fuegos artificiales, pero éstas amenazaban en caer sobre toda la extensión del lugar, incluyendo a las chicas, que su aterrizaje era feroz, que, a diferencia de los proyectiles que lanzó en el puente, estas estelas eran filosas y cortantes al tacto, como si fueran los tres centímetros de la punta de un afilado cuchillo.

Fue cuestión de segundo cuando las estelas empezaran a llover sobre ellas y lo siguiente de escuchar eran los gritos y quejidos de dolor cuando su carne empezó a ser atravesada, enterrándose y cortando su piel, una tras otro, rozándoles hasta el rostro dibujándoles líneas rojas de cortadas desprendiendo su piel. Cerraban sus ojos automáticamente por temor a que les cayera en las vistas mientras agachaban la cabeza, la cual trataban de protegerse con sus brazos, recibiendo aún más de esas aunque pequeñas puñaladas y se enterraban no lo suficiente profundas, eran tantas aterrizando de golpe que era como recibir una y otra vez el que entierren la punta de un arma blanca.

Finalmente Rarity pudo reaccionar ante el horror del ataque, para expandir de inmediato su escudo para cubrirlas a todas, que aunque fueron unos segundos que estuvieron expuestas a esas afiladas estelas, les habían aterrizado los suficientes para dañarlas.

Entre el temblor de su cuerpo, tanto sorprendidas como asustadas por el ataque recibido, levantaron la cabeza y abrieron sus ojos para dejar escapar resuellos al verse entre ellas rostros cortados del que salía sangre, así como sus brazos lacerados, apuñalados y desgarrado la piel, habiendo recibido también en otras zonas como pecho, hombros y espalda, dejándolas con heridas que empezaron a brotar sangre de inmediato, mientras de su cabeza habían recibido escasas estelas, les punzaba de dolor las heridas del aterrizaje de aquellos pequeños puñales sobre ellas.

Fluttershy ya estaba empezando a llorar viendo realmente asustada zonas de su cuerpo que destilaban delgadas líneas de sangre que se cruzaban entre sí para gotear al suelo. Por su lado Applejack, sintió el amargo peso del karma, vidriándole los ojos el pensar que así o peor, Thunderlane debió resistir tantas laceraciones en su cuerpo, por su culpa.

Mientras tanto, aquellas estelas seguían cayendo sobre todo, incluyendo a Shadow, que lanzaba sus propios gritos de dolor al aterrizarle las estelas cortantes sobre el rostro, pero a la vez se reía por el resultado que tendría, de devolver de un solo golpe, los ataques que ellas les dio, pero entonces se cubrió con su propio domo protector.

Las estelas le daban tiempo para cargar su cuerno, destilando un fúlgido color rojo que empezó a expandirse en su cuerpo, iluminándola entera mientras una expresión de esfuerzo gesticulaba su rostro lacerado y cortado brotando sangre, apretando los dientes con fuerza al igual que sus ojos para lograr a empezar a cubrir de su magia el diamante de Rarity que la tenía atrapada y adherida al suelo, empezando de a poco, a desquebrajarla. Sin embargo, Shadow tenía que esforzar más su magia para terminar de romperla.

Podía sentir cuánta energía debía gastar para liberarse a la vez que resistía una cúpula mágica que la cubría y está el haber provocado las estelas. Sus ataques siguientes podrían ponerse más débiles y estaba forzando ataques avanzados de manera rápida. Debía pensar algo para que no la tomen con la guardia baja y agotada.

Entonces empezó a sonreír lentamente.

Ya sabía.

…

Su corazón se revolcaba tortuosamente, escuchando cómo su exhalación salía violenta por su boca, no oyendo más la intervención de la unicornio Trixie Lulamoon mientras aquellos histéricos llantos y risas se entremezclaban entre los crujidos de todo.

Twilight Sparkle mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, echada en un inestable suelo, cada vez sintiendo diferentes brisas heladas erizando su piel, pareciendo que alguien la rozaba, como tentándola a abrir los ojos para verlos.

Twilight se esforzaba a calmarse, a vencer el llanto y el ardor de no solo su corazón, sino de toda su alma. Se lo pidió Trixie, no podía fallarle como ella le falló, al no protegerla.

-No estoy sola. No lo estoy- se repetía con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras sentía como una brecha empezaba abrirse debajo de donde se encontraba -. No importa cuánto nos distancien. Están conmigo, lo sé- se decía mientras menguaba el control del temblor de su voz.

Se encerró en sí misma, y en vez de lamentar a los seres que amaba, trató de gozar sus recuerdos con ellos aunque le haría temblar el corazón de tristeza, que quería cubrir ese sentimiento por reconformación, pudiendo verse entre los mimos y alientos de sus padres, los juegos con su hermano, la complicidad con Cadance, las largas charlas con Celestia, aprender de redención y miedos con Luna, la unidad con sus amigas ponies, incluyendo a Sunset Shimmer y Las Rainbooms, y no podría faltar, al último amigo que había hecho y a quien entregó su primer beso. A Moon White.

Twilight pudo rememorar el momento en el que sintió sus tibios labios reclamando los suyos con mayor atrevimiento a cuando ella le dio una simple presión sobre los suyos, al robarle un beso en reacción a la pelea que habían tenido en aquel parque hace semanas atrás, haciéndola sentir una nueva clase de felicidad qué agregar a su vida que agradecía tanto, y ahora de ella...estaba quedando quebrados residuos.

Las mejillas de Twilight se cubrieron de nuevas lágrimas pero salían más calmadas, no completamente tristes, mezclándose en una cálida sensación entre nostalgia y felicidad, mientras rozaba sus dedos por encima de sus labios, tan metida en sí misma y logrando entrar en una burbuja de sensaciones que ni se dio cuenta en qué momento, empezó a destilar una fuerte luz violeta en su cuerpo, pese la oleada de llanto y risas en gritos que la rodeaba, contrastándolo por completo.

En ese instante, su mente fue asaltada por la imagen de una completa oscuridad, pero que empezó a presentarse el resplandeciente sol estilizado de Celestia de su Cutie Mark, apareciendo a una pequeña distancia de la de su hermana menor, brillando tan blanca la luna, para que finalmente, en medio de ambos astros, tomara forma una estrella morada de seis puntas, destilando con fuerza entre ambas con un profundo oscuro escenario.

Entonces todo se puso más claro para Twilight, empezando a sonreír a la vez que volvía a sentir cómo entre sus ojos cerrados se desbordaban nuevas lágrimas, sintiendo voluntad y fuerza desde adentro, de su templado y fuerte espíritu concentrando la calidez de aquellos inocentes, cubriéndola entera, en especial de las Princesas.

-Está cumpliendo con lo que me dijo- dijo pensando en Celestia -. Estarían conmigo- reflexionó poco audible pero con firmeza, llevándose las manos a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo en definitiva una mezcla cálido de alivio y felicidad, sin dejar de resplandecer. -. Tienen razón. Estoy encerrada en su oscuridad…pero represento la estrella…- agregó elevando una sonrisa audaz y asegurada -. ¡Y brillaré como ella aunque esté rodeada de oscuridad!- vociferó con fuerza abriendo de golpe los ojos, encontrándose estos iluminados mientras se levantaba del suelo que terminó de quebrarse.

Pero Twilight se mantuvo flotando envuelta en el brillo de su aura, provocando que toda la luz que emanaba su cuerpo brotara fúlgido en contraste en toda la destrucción de su alrededor esparciéndose de golpe y ella perdiera el total control de sí misma, dominada por toda aquella magia liberada, repentinamente ausente del exterior encontrándose en un tipo de trance, que por puro impulso, levantó su brazo derecho hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza con su mano abierta, de donde una luz brotó en su palma, para irse estirando en una especie de bastón luminoso para materializarse entre su mano, su cetro plateado en la que su punta tenía incrustada su estrella morada, aquella que pareció ser enviada del Árbol de la Armonía tras su recuperación cuando aceptó el cargo de reina, que al apenas contacto con ella, su aura había dominado por completo su cuerpo.

Y es cuando el brillo en ella empieza a tomar forma, vistiéndola con un ataviado vestido morado brillante, largo a los lados que llegaba hasta sus pies, y más corto al frente por arriba de sus rodillas, brotando la luz de su espalda para dar forma un par de alas lavandas que se extendieron de golpe esparciendo algunas plumas mientras su cuerno se erguía en su frente, y en su pecho, apareció incrustada un cristal luminoso morado con la forma de su elemento en forma de estrella.

Los ojos de Twilight aún resplandecían con una expresión diferente de sí misma mientras su cabellera empezaba a crecer y ondearse por sí sola entre pequeños destellos brillantes en sus hebras. Resplandeció su elemento en su cetro al igual que la estrella de su pecho, y destiló por sí misma desde su cetro, una fulminante luz que se disparó recto hacia arriba, para reventar en una enorme onda expansiva morada con la forma de su estrella en cada rincón de aquella oscuridad, esparciéndose entre destellos de su magia diminutas estrellas que parecían cubrir cada espacio de esa extensión oscura, reemplazándola con aquellas cubiertas de miles y miles estrellas moradas, pero por más que se extendía, aquel espacio en el que estaba era enorme, por así decirse, infinito. Pero sin embargo, su magia había empezado a detener aquella destrucción que se consumía alrededor, como cesar las brisas frías y los llantos y risas.

Usar su magia para omitir el derrumbe le había dejado ciertamente el cuerpo tonteado, cosa normal cuando apenas el cuerpo asimile la magia adaptada a él.

Una vez liberada, los ojos de Twilight volvieron a la normalidad, soltando el cetro invocado cayendo al suelo, para que sus párpados se venzan desorientados y perder el equilibrio e irse hacia adelante para terminar cayéndose al piso.

Mientras tanto, en aquella carretera fuera de la ciudad.

Aún seguían cayendo aquellas estelas cortantes. Protegidas dentro del domo de Rarity, las chicas asimilaban sus heridas que habían tenido resistiendo el dolor.

-¡La tipa está loca!- exclamó Rainbow, ignorando con rabia sus propias heridas para mirar a las demás.

-¡Loca de odio!- dijo Pinkie Pie entre un ceño preocupado.

-¡Por ahí voy! ¡Debemos limpiarla de esa locura de una vez como lo hicimos con Sunset!- se explicó Dash.

-¡¿Eso no lográbamos con Twilight?!- preguntó Applejack. -. Vencíamos a todas ellas junto con la magia de Twilight.

-¡Pues tenemos que intentarlo entre nosotras!- exclamó Rarity para mirar a Trixie -. De todos modos tenemos la magia de Trixie de nuestro lado.

-¡Pero no soy Twilight!- obvió Lulamoon con preocupación.

-¡No, eres Trixie, nuestra amiga y con eso basta!- alentó Fluttershy hacia ella tomándole una mano suavemente, pues ambas se encontraban laceradas, haciendo que Trixie se sonriera motivada.

Entonces todas se juntaron para tomarse de las manos, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en que su magia se manifestara en su ayuda proyectándose fuera de ellas como las dos primeras ocasiones, mientras las estelas empezaron a acabarse, ya siendo escasas las que aterrizaba. Sin embargo, una explosión las desconcentró.

Todas abrieron de golpe los ojos y alzaron la cabeza para ver en pocos metros de ellas una onda roja acabando de desaparecer en el aire mientras en el suelo vieron a Shadow levantarse con cierta torpeza, liberada del atrapadedos y los diamantes.

Protegidas de la cúpula de Rarity, las seis miraron a Shadow, quien terminó de erguirse para acabar de levantar su mirada hacia ellas también desde donde estaba parada, mirándolas con sus ojos carmesí fijos y perdidos en un gesto que mostraba vacío, pero entonces sus ojos se entornaron de vueltas en sí, para empezar a sonreír lentamente de lado con una expresión de audacia que las demás expresaron diferentes gestos confundidos y defensivos, hasta que finalmente, Shadow simplemente les dio la espalda para expandir sus alas y se fue volando en sentido contrario a ellas.

Las seis aspiraron enseguida alarmadas. Rarity rompió su domo para con las demás, avanzar unos metros viendo en serio cómo Shadow se había ido de allí dejándolas atrás.

-¡No hay que dejarla escapar!- exclamó de prisa Rainbow Dash para abrir sus alas pero aspiró de ardor, encontrándose éstas lastimadas de recibir las estelas, pero aun así ignoró el dolor para aletear rápidamente y precipitarse en volar hacia Shadow.

-¡Rainbow, tú sola no!- la llamó Applejack pero fue inútil. Tiró un gruñido frustrado para mirar a sus amigas -. ¡¿Por qué hace esto?! ¡No podemos dejarla sola con ella!- dijo alarmada, lo que enseguida Trixie miró a Fluttershy mientras invocaba una esfera.

En tanto, Rainbow Dash agitaba sus alas a toda velocidad tras Shadow con un gesto de resistencia del dolor que le causaba usarlas, agregado el resto de laceraciones en su cuerpo, pero aun así no lo tomaría como impedimento y forzó por completo para en cuestión de segundo estuviera ya lo suficientemente cerca de Shadow con la intención de golpearla con su arco multicolor a corta distancia. Pero entonces Shadow frenó abruptamente, cortando su vuelo en seco. Rainbow expandió sus ojos y buscó detener de golpe su vuelo por la fuerza de la velocidad a la que iba en la persecución no pudo evitar venirse hacia adelante, sólo para sentir que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo se multiplicaba, cuando Shadow se giró para recibirla.

Se escuchó algo filoso penetrando algo, que Rainbow se le cortó la respiración de hecho, sin darse cuenta que de los dedos de Shadow, se alargaron energías rojas como unas garras afiladas y puntiagudas, enterrándoselas a un lado del torso.

-No se necesita de grandes trucos sino de buenas distracciones- le dijo Shadow, solo para encestarle sin espera un profundo zarpazo en diagonal que recorrió su hombro izquierdo hasta su cintura derecha, mientras con la otra mano desenterraba sus garras de energía de Rainbow, goteando de su sangre y propinarle un limpio golpe bajo su barbilla, lo que terminó de hacerle perder la coordinación del vuelo y empezara a caer.

En eso un humo se expandió a un lado de Shadow, apareciéndose Fluttershy asimismo de nuevo sosteniendo a Trixie, quien invocó una esfera para lanzársela a Shadow y así hacerla aparecer de vuelta a las demás, pero Shadow invocó un escudo esférico en su frente, pero éste a comparación de los otros que invocaba, era reflejante, por lo que la esfera de Trixie se devolvió a ella, haciéndola desaparecer y quedó Fluttershy sola con Shadow, que no perdió tiempo al ver que el escudo le duró un par de segundos para atacarla sin reparo con su espiral de energía, aventándola a una mediana distancia en el aire.

-¿Rainbow?- llamó Fluttershy enseguida tras no encontrar a Rainbow con Shadow, mirando en varias direcciones hasta bajar la mirada, y sentir que se le paralizaba el corazón al ver a su amiga cayendo. Sus ojos vidriaron al instante con una terrible corazonada, palpitándole acelerado el corazón -. ¡RAINBOW!- vociferó con voz quebrada para volar en picada tras ella pero entonces fue tacleada por Shadow en un rápido vuelo, que a su vez aprovechó por enterrarle también de sus garras en la parte baja de su espalda.

Fluttershy lanzó un fuerte quejido de dolor pero a la vez se deshacía en mariposas, las cuales su brillo parpadeaban débilmente tras la herida, pero se dispersaron empezando a brotar aquel somnífero sobre Shadow al fin, sin embargo éstos eran insuficientes tras encontrarse gravemente herida, no lograba concentrarse para emitir las necesarias, por lo que Shadow pudo defenderse automáticamente y levantó un arco de energía que aventó aquellas mariposas, azotándolas a varios metros, cada una empezando a perder su propia fuerza de su vuelo, cayendo de una en una.

-¡Ya tengo dos, faltan cuatro!- se dijo con algarabía con su mirada empañada y psicópata, empezando a gorgotear una risa cuando vio que las mariposas se materializaban de vuelta en Fluttershy, que al encontrarse con la mirada de Shadow, ésta no perdió tiempo y mostró su rostro colérico ensombreciendo el dolor de su ataque.

-¡Lastimaste a mi amiga!- rugió rabiosa y protector entre su ceño y ojos vidriados aguantando el dolor de su herida, pero a la vez, empezó a destilar una luz amarilla clara de su cuerpo. -. ¡Eres aborrecible!- gritaba para por inercia, colocar sus manos adelante, empezando a acumular una potente energía en giros en sus manos mientras la luz de su cuerpo no dejaba de brillar.

-¡¿En serio lastimarías el cuerpo de una inocente?!- fue lo que interrogó Shadow con ironía -. ¡Creí que la salvarían, no que la matarían!- agregó disfrutando ver cómo cambiaba la reacción del rostro de Fluttershy ante el dilema, perdiendo la acumulación de energía y el brillo, lo que hizo que la oleada de dolor de su herida se concentrara aún más. Shadow sonrió de lado gustosa -. Lo que suponía…- dijo para precipitarse hacia ella.

Al ver de nuevo amenazada su integridad, Fluttershy dejó disparar lo que su magia acumuló. Shadow invocó una vez más su escudo esférico reflector en su frente, que apenas los espirales de Fluttershy se impactaron contra él, rebotó de vuelta hacia su emisor. Fue cuestión de mantener aquel escudo un par de segundos lo que le permitió su energía gastada a Shadow defenderse y provocar que Fluttershy reciba su propio ataque sin oportunidad de evadirlo por el concentrado dolor de su herida que parecía esparcirse a su cuerpo, en un dolor general.

Mientras salía disparada hacia atrás, Shadow reía precipitándose a la caída de Fluttershy.

En tanto aquello ocurría, las demás desde donde estaban, se encontraban en posición y listas para recibir de nuevo la llegada de Shadow, cuando se levantó el humo de Trixie entre ellas, enseguida las chicas apunto de buscar cansarla e inmovilizarla de nuevo para liberar a la Shadow humana, pero una voz las detuvo inminentemente.

-¡Es Trixie! ¡Es Trixie!- advirtió Lulamoon entre tosidos sabiendo que al aparecer iba a recibir los ataques que coordinaron cuando ella haría aparecer a Shadow, cosa que no ocurrió, apareciéndose con ella tambaleando de pie al suelo.

-¿Trixie? ¿Y qué pasó…?- decía Applejack para ser interrumpida por un grito de alerta.

-¡Alguien está cayendo!- fue Pinkie quien alzó su voz hacia las demás al divisar a lo lejos una silueta caerse al suelo.

-¡Trixie, Trixie!- le dijo Rarity en pánico a Lulamoon mientras la sacudía, captando Trixie lo que se refería, por lo que invocó rápidamente una esfera y se desapareció.

Acto seguido, Trixie se apareció en el aire, cayendo, inevitablemente lanzando un grito al verse caer a máxima altura, pero se concentró en ver cerca de ella a Rainbow Dash cayendo en picada al suelo. Trixie profundizó su ceño angustiado mientras invocaba una esfera y alcanzó el cuerpo de Dash para atraparla entre sus brazos y así presionar la esfera entre su mano y desaparecer.

El humo se volvió alzar entre las chicas, apareciéndose Trixie aferrada con fuerza a Rainbow, cayendo ambas de zopetón al suelo, provocando que Rainbow lanzara un alarido de dolor que congeló la sangre de todas, que cuando Trixie se desprendió de ella, pudo verse en su traje azul sangre que no era de ella.

Un resuello en conjunto se alzó de las amigas, viendo la expresión marcada de dolor la peliarcoiris desangrándose toda la parte delantera de su torso, con una herida de zarpazo hinchada y abierta brotando sangre entre su traje rasgado, asimismo a un lado de su cuerpo empezaba a extender lo que empezaba hacer un charco de sangre por las perforaciones al penetrarse las garras de energía.

-¡Rainbow, no, Rainbow!- lloriqueó Rarity precipitadamente venciéndose sus piernas al dejarse caer de rodillas cerca de su amiga que se desangraba.

Trixie se incorporaba del suelo con la respiración agitada viéndose manchada de sangre y ver el cuerpo malherido al lado suyo con una inevitable expresión de sorpresa, en shock, abriendo de más los ojos, hiperventilando al ver sangre, mientras Pinkie Pie se había congelado de donde estaba parada sintiendo el ardor de sus ojos por las lágrimas, casi su misma reacción petrificada cuando vio morir a Sonata, y Applejack tenía su boca abierta con un ceño concentrado agitando la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en una reacción.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aventada siempre?!- fue lo que reclamó la rubia con coraje pero a la vez, la voz sonó quebrada, sintiéndose inútil e impotente con sus ojos vidriados.

Pero apenas asimilaban el estado de Rainbow, cuando escucharon un aterrizaje a poca distancia.

Todas se levantaron en defensiva, Applejack alzando sus lianas latigando al aire mientras Rarity empezaba a iluminar sus manos y Pinkie acomodó una flecha, pero todas detuvieron su reacción, al ver que Shadow mantenía una bien estirada sonrisa con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sosteniendo de un brazo a una malherida Fluttershy y con la otra, mantenía aquellas mismas energías alargadas de sus dedos a pocos centímetros del pecho de Fluttershy, quien respiraba agitada, que además de sus zonas laceradas por las estelas, su cuerpo tenía raspones y golpes de ataques pasados y lo que más comprometió a sus amigas, el ver cómo veían gotas de sangre gotear al suelo desde la parte baja de su espalda.

Los ojos de las cuatro jóvenes no podían estar más petrificados, acelerándose su pulso cardíaco al ver la amenaza que tenían enfrente.

-Un minúsculo movimiento, y le arranco el corazón- amenazó Shadow con voz lenta y inquietantemente melódica, con su mirada desvariada, pasando a remojar sus labios frenéticamente con su lengua y subir su pecho en dos cortas y secas carcajadas para ella misma interrumpirse y pasar inexpresiva, deteniendo su propia respiración, pasando su mirada empañada de su psicosis a cada una de las chicas, empezando entonces tararear como si fuese una balada de cuna mientras meneaba el brazo que sostenía a Fluttershy y con sus garras empezaba rozar su filosas puntas sobre el pecho de Fluttershy.

-¡No la toques!- gritó Pinkie Pie en reacción sin apartar su flecha de ella, pero le temblaba los brazos de la ansiedad que la controlaba -. ¡No puedo perder otra amiga, no!- vociferó vidriando fuertemente sus ojos, desbordándose sus lágrimas enseguida para recorrer sus mejillas con un horrible ardor en el corazón.

-¡Cállense!- gritó con voz fina e histérica Shadow rompiendo su inquietante calma que conservaba para sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras enterró las puntas de sus garras sobre el pecho de Fluttershy, provocando que la joven lanzara un quejido de dolor respingando su cuerpo.

-¡No la subestimen!- dijo Applejack sin mover un músculo, cuidando sus movimientos pero su pecho subía y bajaba ansioso como nervioso por la situación -. No la provoquen. Es inestable, no se puede negociar con ella- susurró con fuerza lanzando una rápida mirada a sus amigas para devolverla hacia Shadow, quien las miraba mostrando los dientes, subiendo y bajando sus hombros por la manera violenta en la que ella respiraba por la nariz para botar el aire como bufido entre los dientes.

El silencio era muerto, pudiéndose simplemente escuchar la brusca respiración de Shadow y los gemidos de dolor y lamento de Fluttershy, quien ya lloraba asustada como de dolor.

Pasaron unos treinta segundos en que Shadow pudo volverse a calmar, respirando normal, que entre tanto, tenía la mirada hacia a un lado, muy fija hacia el vacío con inexpresividad, que cuando volvió a la realidad, respingó apartando de golpe las puntas enterradas en el pecho sangrante de Fluttershy, que lanzó un nuevo quejido por la forma descuidada de quitarle esos filos. Shadow entonces miró de vuelta hacia las chicas, encontrando rostros completamente serios, inmóviles y defensivos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Rarity con voz profunda y seria con su vista clavada en Shadow, quien concentró su mirada en ella.

-Que se abracen- respondió con ausencia.

-…- enmudecieron las demás extrañadas para ver que shadow alzaba su garra contra Fluttershy.

-¡Que se abracen dije!

-¡Okey, bien, bien!- exclamó Applejack provocando que se detuviera y recelosas, las cuatro se acercaron para abrazarse, dándose cuenta que para eso, debían abandonar sus posiciones de ataque.

Ya comprendieron.

Pero aun así obedecieron, bajando Applejack sus lianas, Rarity dejara de brillar sus manos y Pinkie deshiciera la flecha, para abrazarse junto con Trixie, quien estaba tensa y ansiosa de resbalar una esfera para Rainbow y aparezca en el hospital, pero aquella lunática mirada en los ojos de Shadow amenazando la otra vida de una amiga, la tenía en una completa encrucijada sin saber qué hacer sin comprometer a la otra.

-Ahora…- exclamó Shadow apenas las vio abrazadas entre sí y sin que la amenacen -. La quiero a ella- dijo mientras con su manos en garras, señaló en dirección a las chicas, pero una en especial, que al ver esa garra roja señalándola, casi podía sentir que su sangre se bajaba hasta sus pies.

-¿Yo?- fue Trixie quien preguntó sin aliento, sin poder evitar emitir cierto miedo en su voz.

-Tú por ella- explicó Shadow sacudiendo a Fluttershy, quien lanzó algunos quejidos entre su quedito llanto. -. Ven. Ven aquí. Te quiero aquí. Ven. Ven. Ven- empezó a llamarla como si fuera un animal doméstico mientras alzaba la sonrisa con su mirada vacía.

-Trixie…- la llamó Pinkie mientras con Applejack y Rarity miraban a Lulamoon, quien como las demás, tenía concentrado una angustiosa expresión en el rostro.

-Trixie pensará en algo- quiso sonar segura entre su voz fina.

-¡NO BALBUCEEN!- gritó Shadow para mover su garra y darle un zarpazo sobre el pecho de Fluttershy, provocando que levantara un desgarrador grito de dolor al dañarla sobre otra herida que tenía en su pecho ciertamente perforado de sus puntas.

-¡Detente!- exclamó Trixie en seguida apartándose de una vez del abrazo dándole la cara a Shadow -. ¡Trixie irá contigo, está bien! ¡Pero déjame desaparecer a mis amigas heridas!

-¡NO!- reclamó Shadow fúrica con un gruñido para levantar de nuevo la garra contra Fluttershy que antes de que siquiera recibiera el ataque, Fluttershy ya había emitido otro estruendoso grito bañando más sus mejillas en lágrimas.

-¡TE LLEVARÉ CON CELESTIA!- gritó Trixie por pura inercia entre la desesperación, pero fue lo necesario para provocar que Shadow se detuviera y girara su cabeza de vuelta a ella. -. Te…te llevaré con Celestia- aseguró con voz temblante pero aclaró la garganta y asintió dibujando un ceño segura, improvisando qué hacer.

-¿Y para qué crees que te quería?- interrogó Shadow con obviedad mientras agitaba lentamente su cabeza sonriendo. -. Ahora e llevarás con ella, con o sin tu amiga- amenazó para continuar bajando su garra.

Pero para esas alturas, ya las demás no podrían esperar más.

Rarity hizo levantar un arco de diamantes que se aventó rápidamente contra Shadow, que la golpeó contra su pecho con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Applejack estiró sus lianas para atrapar desde las piernas a Fluttershy y halarla de golpe para separarla de Shadow mientras ésta recibía el golpe de Rarity.

Lastimosamente Applejack no pudo evitar lastimar a Fluttershy con las espinas de sus lianas mientras la arrastraba por el suelo al separarla de Shadow, cosa que hacía a su amiga lanzar más alaridos de dolor.

-¡Trixie, ya, ya!- gritaba Applejack con desespero para que Lulamoon pueda poner a salvo a sus dos amigas gravemente heridas.

Trixie invocó su dos esferas pero tembló del miedo a la par que se escuchaba un amenazante grito.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue el alarido de furia de Shadow mientras su cuerpo se envolvía de magia roja, asimismo con sus ojos iluminados de rojos, perdida de la furia e ira que hizo cargar toda su magia en su cuerpo para acto seguido, expulsar enormes cantidades de energía en todo su cuerpo, explotando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a las chicas.

Las esferas de Trixie se les resbalaron mientras era azotada y aventada como las demás a un radio considerable, levantándolas al aire y aterrizaran rebotando entre golpe en golpe en el suelo rocoso en un violento revuelco del duro aterrizaje que se dieron cada una, golpeándose en todos lados posibles, cortándoles el aire de los golpes que recibían por la fuerza del impacto, siendo violentamente arrastradas.

De donde estaba parada Shadow, había un enorme agujero en el suelo de donde salía delgadas columnas de humo tras la explosión provocada, mientras Shadow se mantenía de pie, aun brillando su cuerpo de rojo al igual que sus ojos, con una expresión puramente malvada y vil entre su brusca respiración y fuerte entrecejo. La ira y el odio concentrado estaban rehabilitando su fuerza descomunalmente de nuevo. Tenía la motivación suficiente para dar rienda suelta su poder.

Tenía su objetivo muy claro.

Sólo era su respiración lo único que se escuchaba, encontrándose entre diferentes puntos, los cuerpos altamente heridos de las jóvenes, algunas con sus cabezas sangrantes, sin dudas heridas internas y ojos cerrados entre las laceraciones, moretones y raspones, resultado de una lucha que había tenido finalmente, un invicto.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber él.

Desde un vórtice dimensional, un único espectador se mantenía igual de callado ante el espectáculo que había organizado, pero aunque haya sido el titiritero que manejó las cuerdas, no parecía nada contento.

Fue entonces que cerró aquella ventana dimensional para invocar de vuelta aquella penetrante oscuridad y poder ver a una prudente distancia, cómo el cuerpo de Twilight empezaba a moverse.

Ella aun destilaba aquella mágica aura, cubriéndola entera en un brillo fúlgido que alumbraba alrededor de un metro desde donde estaba. Como toda una estrella.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos despacio, para lo primero encontrarse es su cetro agarrado entre su mano derecha. Twilight empezó a formar un ceño, asombrada de que haya podido invocar su cetro, que se había quedado en Equestria, hasta acá. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? ¿Podría de alguna forma crear un vórtice dimensional para regresar a Equestria? Aunque no había abierto nada de por sí, sino una invocación, muy diferente.

Twilight empezó a ponerse en pie con su cetro bien sujeto entre su mano y puso su cabeza en alto con un ceño determinado, sólo para reafirmar su defensiva. Profundizó su ceño entre la luz que emanaba su cuerpo y agarrando su cetro con ambas manos colocándola hacia adelante, en frente de donde vio la parada de Poison, mirándola con un humor diferente.

Tenía su expresión congelada e inexpresiva, con sus ojos grises lisos y fríos; pero estaba profundamente amargado, marcado en seriedad, pero también con frustración, entiesando su mirada con severidad sobre Twilight.

Ella lo podía percibir y ver con facilidad.

No estaba feliz.

-¿Por qué son tan débiles?- fue lo que masculló él con saña, sin apartar su mirada de Twilight, quien parpadeó ante su pregunta, pero mantuvo su defensiva y ceño -. Si no les doy un empujón…- continuó diciendo bajando de a poco la cabeza -…son… ¡SON DÉBILES!- volvió a decir levantando de golpe la vista, perdiendo el color gris de sus ojos, por esos dos orbes de un vacío de negritud como la oscuridad que los rodeaba que a su vez, expandió largo a largo sus enormes alas oscuras y de éstas salieron disparadas con velocidad sus plumas negras como la brea.

Twilight de prisa se concentró en su conexión con su cetro y desde su punta de la estrella se proyectó un enorme escudo mágico en forma de estrella que se expandió delante para salir disparada y se impacte contra aquellas plumas pero el verdadero resultado, la dejó desconcertada.

Tanto el escudo como las plumas apenas tuvieron contacto…se evitaron.

El escudo se perdió por un extremo y las plumas por el otro, en sentidos contrarios.

Twilight enmudeció, impresionada dejando abrir sus ojos con un ceño entre sus cejas para mirar de vuelta enseguida a Poison, que se mantuvo en su misma quieta posición con aquella negritud de sus ojos y sus alas abiertas de par en par, con su aura pesada y amarga, como aplastándolo, nada sorprendido como ella, con ese mirar que Twilight sentía acusatorio, sólo para verlo a hacer un ágil movimiento de manos y éstas se prendieran en altas llamaradas negras que daba sombras a su gesto acre y siniestro, poniendo en forma de garras sus manos mientras que sus flamas siguieran agitándose tomando mayor tamaño hasta ocasionar combustión con fuerza alzándose más de seis metros que a su vez, de ellas se levantaban entre estruendosos trinidos, unas apariencias en llamas negras de lo que parecían ser fénix, alzándose en vuelo para dirigirse en ataque hacia Twilight.

Ella expandió sus ojos y como si lo supiera de anticipación, lo que hizo fue levitar el cetro de manera frontal y horizontal, para hacerlo girar rápidamente mientras la punta de estrella del cetro continuaba destilando luz, provocando un giratorio haz de luz de la energía de su magia, creando anillos morados que aventaba entre sus giros, disparándose los anillos en varias direcciones, en contra de aquellos fénix de puro fuego; mas sin embargo, sus anillos apenas se veían aterrizando sobre aquellas criaturas en llamas, volvieron a evadirlos, pero esta vez, sus fénix al tener una propia conciencia, evadieron asimismo los anillos, pero continuaron su vuelo directo hacia a ella.

…

Un zumbido era lo que escuchaba.

Un fino pero contaste zumbido resonando en su cabeza, la cual parecía latir como si fuese un corazón, pero en realidad era de la herida de la que bien podía sentir humedad, de la sangre que salía.

Al principio sintió desorientación, olvidando abruptamente qué pasó, dónde estaba, pero cuando de a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, obteniendo una visión borrosa, las últimas escenas asaltaron su mente, estrujando por completo su corazón el pensar cómo estarían el resto de sus amigas.

Respirar le era doloroso, y podía sentir diferentes zonas de su cuerpo adolorido, y el como si tuviera algún enorme costal sobre ella, pues no sentía que podía moverse ni un poco.

Lentamente, Trixie fue recuperando su vista, y lo que vio, le paralizó el latido lento de su corazón.

Frente a ella, a unos metros, estaba Rarity, pero la modista estaba con su rostro completamente raspado, de seguro habría caído de rostro, arrastrado por la fuerza a la que fue lanzada, en las mismas condiciones apenas abriendo lentamente los ojos. Sangraba sobre su espalda, con un aspecto completamente deteriorado, llena de cortes y moretones en lo que era visible, pensando que todas debían estar en tal grado heridas, suponiendo lo peor para Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

Llorar también le era doloroso por como tenía que agitar su cuerpo y sus lágrimas saladas aterrizaban en los cortes de su rostro, haciéndole arder.

"Esto…esto no puede estar pasando…" pensó con el rostro completamente crispado "No pueden…no podemos…" decía para ver una silueta acercándose, una que reconoció inmediatamente.

A Shadow.

Sin dejar de destilar esa fuerte luz roja en todo su cuerpo, Shadow empezó a caminar en línea recta hacia Trixie, viendo rastros de destrozos del suelo provocado por esa potente descarga de energía. Sonreía emocionada, sanguinaria, resplandeciendo sus ojos luminosos de rojos mientras sentía toda esa magia despertada en ella.

Y el corazón de su objetivo latía desquiciadamente, con muchísimas ganas de gritar, muerta en desesperación y en miedo. Le temblaron las manos, empezando a hiperventilar ruidosamente, en completo estado de shock, mandando a forzar su cuerpo para empezar a arrastrarse del suelo para moverse y huir, hacer algo. Se había dicho que tenía que ser valiente, pero cómo el miedo para estas alturas ya la habían apoderado, que por más alcanzó a empezar de a poco levantarse, Shadow llegó a ella y desde su cuerno, la iluminó para levitarla de golpe del suelo, provocándola que lance un grito de pavor.

-¡Llévame hacia Celestia, AHORA!- demandó Shadow sin dejar de resplandecer de aura roja con su rostro marcado de desprecio mientras Trixie tenía sus ojos expandidos a más no poder colgándoles las piernas y mirándola con terror. -. ¡OBEDÉCEME!- le gritó con voz cargada para lanzarle pernos eléctricos que Trixie elevó sus gritos por la descarga.

Cuando el cuerpo de Shadow se sacudió en cuanto empezó a recibir un ataque. Shadow miró a un lado, viendo que desde donde estaba echada, Rarity la miraba con un ceño con sus brazos temblantes estirados hacia ella, lanzándole todas versiones mágicas de diamantes que podía mientras tambaleaba poniéndose en pie de su cuerpo herido, sólo para escuchar aceleradas pisadas de alguien precipitándose hacia ella, siendo Applejack que pese el mal estado de su cuerpo molido de heridas, forzó completamente para correr y empezar a estirar sus lianas que parpadeaban de su energía inestable por el estado en el que se encontraba pero aun asi hizo el esfuerzo de latigarlas al aire, haciendo disparar ondas de energia.

-¡USTEDES DOS NO INTERVENGAN!- reclamó Shadow manteniendo levitada a Trixie desde su cuerno para levantar los brazos hacia arriba que al bajarlos, formó un arco de energía rojo que se expulsó en dirección de cada una de ellas.

Rarity buscó enseguida invocar una pared traslúcida mágica enfrente que al recibir aquel arco, de todos modos el impacto la hizo caerse de espalda por su estado ya deteriorado mientras que Applejack se lanzó a un lado para evadir el ataque, que no lo recibió, puesto que se apareció un enorme pastel de varios pisos que abrió una enorme boca para tragarse el arco y el pastel terminara explotando, como todos los postres que hacía aparecer Pinkie Pie.

Applejack miró hacia varios lados, divisando a la fiestera de rodillas a distancia, pero con la pose de haber lanzado una flecha. La joven pelirosada respiraba irregular con una línea de sangre que resbalaba a un lado de su boca, igual de malherida que las demás, pero asimismo, dispuesta a dar su último aliento contra aquella amenaza.

-¡No importa cuánto traten de defenderse, no van a poder superarme!- rugió Shadow para concentrar sus manos de una enorme energía que repartió entre sus dos manos para empezar a disparar nuevas estelas cortantes sobre todo su alrededor, atacando masivamente a las que aun podían ponerse en pie, lanzando nuevos coros de dolor.

-¡No basta, por favor!- suplicó Trixie con desespero ya tirando lágrimas.

-¡Llévame hacia Celestia, YA!- dijo mirándola con severidad pero entonces, detrás de Trixie, reconoció algo.

Dejó abrir más sus ojos rojos.

Era una esfera. Una de las esferas de Trixie estaba caída al suelo, debiendo ser una de las dos que se resbaló cuando quiso usarla para desaparecer a Fluttershy y Rainbow. Fue entonces que Shadow sonrió mucho más confiada para devolverle la cara a una Trixie presa de pánico, para terminar por lanzarla, aventándola tras de ella y precipitarse en vuelo directo hacia la esfera, la cual tomó y presionó, para desaparecer entre el humo azul.

Trixie aterrizó en seco al suelo lanzando un quejido entre sus lágrimas, sintiendo un intenso dolor dentro de su cuerpo por el mal golpe del aterrizaje. Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack estaba en una misma situación de nuevo en el suelo, al tener que una vez más, recibir esas masivas pequeñas pero afiladas y dolorosas puñaladas. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy permanecían echadas de donde había caído, ya prácticamente sin poder respirar y con un repentino sueño que se forzaban a retener, sabiendo que si se dejaban dormir, tal vez, no volverían a despertar.

Y ahora Shadow se había trasladado de nuevo a la ciudad.

"No…no…" se negaba Pinkie Pie con dolor y mucha frustración, sin poder evitar que sus ojos empezara a vidriar mientras intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo pero su cuerpo tambaleada de sus ya varias heridas.

"Tengo…que…tenemos que…detenerla…" decía Applejack con un gesto marcado de preocupación y ardor al obligar su cuerpo moverse.

"De todas…las cosas malas que podían pasar…" jadeaba Rarity en su mente mientras lanzaba quejidos de dolor, con verdadera angustia "…esta es la peor… cosa… posible…".

"No…¡No! ¡No, por favor, no!" se alarmó Trixie gesticulando dolor el solo respirar "¡No puede salirse con la suya, no!" se agitó aún más "¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien nos ayude! ¡Por favor! ¡Auxilio!" gimoteaba desde adentro, sin dejar de llorar, tratando de moverse. "¡Twilight! ¡Esto no hubiese sucedido si estaba Twilight y no Trixie!" terminó por lamentar, empezando a destilar una luz azul en su cuerpo. "por favor…solo alguien…".

" _¡Te he escuchado, no te asustes!"_ escuchó repentinamente, agitándola, pero reconoció la voz invadiendo su mente.

" _Tú…tú…¿Zephyr?"_ recordó el nombre de aquella voz que escuchó cuando logró transformarse.

" _¡Se está cumpliendo, ¿verdad?! ¡Se está cumpliendo la visión!"_ dijo más bien para sí misma confundiendo más a Trixie.

" _¡No sé quién rayos eres!"_ pensó completamente desesperada _"¡Pero por favor, ayuda! ¡Consigue ayuda! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Vamos a morir!"._

" _¡No lo harán!"_ exclamó para apresurarse _"¡Trixie, estoy demasiado lejos aún, pero hay una manera de ayudarte, a ti y a tus amigas ahora, pero tienes que sacrificar algo a cambio!"._

" _¡HAZ LO QUE SEA! ¡HAZLO! ¡PERO AYÚDALAS!" respondió con desespero al ras con sus ojos casi desorbitados desbordando incasables lágrimas de miedo y desesperación._

" _Te juro, que no voy a decepcionarte, sólo déjame una de tus esferas donde estará Shadow"_ fue lo último que Trixie Lulamoon escuchó, lo que ella hizo enseguida de invocar una esfera, cuando todo para ella, se desconectó.

El cuerpo de Trixie se tensó entero entre la luz azul que destilaba, cosa que provocó que las demás se vean tentado en moverse un poco para ver cómo desde el cielo, tan veloz como un cometa cruzando entre las nubes, apareció una fúlgida luz clara que aterrizó de golpe sobre Trixie, lo que las hizo preocupar al no tener idea de lo que pasaba, buscando levantarse aunque se caían de vuelta al suelo, para levantar la cabeza y divisar, cómo el cuerpo de Trixie empezó a ponerse en pie de manera lenta con sus ojos cerrados con el rostro impasible que a su vez, sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse, los moretones y raspaduras a deshacerse, viéndose su piel más tersa y presencia, en un tipo de nueva belleza mientras adaptaba otro color su luz, uno azul también, pero mucho más claro.

El aguamarina.

Y entonces perdió su traje de estilo de maga cuando el cuerpo de Trixie se combustionó, envolviéndose en llamas aguamarinas claras que empezaron a cubrir su torso para terminar recorriendo su cuerpo en la formación de una ancha falda corta que terminaba con flamas bocabajo llameantes mientras de su espalda brotaron dos enormes alas aguamarinas luminosas y su cabello adaptara una misma luz clara que hacía terminar sus puntas como las mechas del fuego color aguamarino.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y éstos, no eran más rosados oscuros, sino celestes claros y la expresión de su rostro cambió como en facciones, como si fuese otra persona.

Las chicas quedaron congeladas de la impresión, contemplando inevitablemente la hermosa apariencia adaptada en Trixie, aunque esa aura que emanaba, no la sentía propia de Trixie Lulamoon, por lo que miraban escépticas aun así, cuando aquella figura empezó a poner un pie sobre otro, pero sus piernas tambalearon a punto de caerse al suelo, lo que hizo que crispara el rostro por la dificultad y agitara sus alas y adaptara mejor volar hacia ellas, pero las chicas la recibieron completamente defensivas.

-Tú…¡Tú no eres Trixie!- fue Applejack la que exclamó con un ceño, que aunque se escuchara tonto al decirlo en voz alta, podía palparlo. Esa figura que tenía en frente, no emanaba para nada la esencia de Trixie Lulamoon. -. Te pareces a quien nos robó a nuestra amiga Sunset Shimmer…¡Eres un fénix!- dijo rabia -. ¡¿Qué hiciste con Trixie?!

La reacción de Applejack hizo que aquella presencia detuviera su vuelo y juntara sus manos entre sí agarrando la esfera que le dejó Trixie, con una expresión triste en el rostro suavizando un ceño con sus ojos celestes claros mostrándose abatidos como igual de incómoda que ellas, pero entonces parpadeó y les dio la espalda para dirigirse en dirección contraria. Acercándose a Rainbow Dash.

-¡Oye! ¡No..! ¡Tú, déjala!- exclamó Pinkie con torpeza en su ceño, ya buscando levantarse al igual que las demás.

Mientras el cuerpo de Trixie llegaba hacia la peliarcoiris.

-Trixie…- balbuceó jadeante Dash, a un paso de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre de sus heridas, contemplando confundida aquella apariencia nueva en ella pero que le otorgaba una infinita paz ver su suave luz del fuego que emanaba.

Aquella presencia de fénix, con el corazón estrujado en ver su estado, se arrodilló a su lado mientras se le vidriaban los ojos que al parpadear rápidamente, sus lágrimas brotaron, pero éstas tenían cierto brillo que una gota pudo aterrizar sobre Rainbow, provocando de inmediato que se iluminara al igual que su lágrima.

-¡¿Qué le haces?! ¡Alé…!- decía Rarity empezando a caminar de prisa entre cojeos con Applejack y Pinkie para callar, al ver con asombro cómo la herida del zarpazo que cruzaba el torso de Rainbow, empezaba a cerrarse.

Entonces el cuerpo de la peliarcoiris empezaba a recuperarse cerrando heridas y eliminando moretones, haciendo que Rainbow cada vez recuperara el color natural de su cuerpo, como la vitalidad, entre parpadeos y movimientos lentos.

Las chicas, una vez lo suficientemente cerca, contemplaron la sanación que hizo esa presencia y su tranquilidad, ahora menos defensivas, percibiendo mejor esa limpia magia y presencia emanando de ella.

-¿Quién eres…?- preguntó Pinkie Pie como si arrastrara sus palabras, para recibir la mirada suave de aquel ser.

-Soy Zephyr, un fénix de aire, "Errante Eterno", y vine en su ayuda.

…

Aquellos fénix completamente de ese fuego negro se precipitaban contra Twilight Sparkle, quien aspiró inevitablemente desconcertada para detener sus giros enseguida e impulsarse con los pies para elevarse en vuelo, viendo que los fénix iban siguiéndola.

Twilight movió su cetro de un lado a otro, que éste expulsaba ondas de energías moradas contra los fénix, las cuales no llegaban a impactarles, repitiéndose lo mismo que ocurrió con sus ataques anteriores: se evadían. Lo que Twilight conseguía era sólo retardar su vuelo al obstaculizarlos, pero no podía si quiera tocarlos con su magia, volando de retro hasta en zigzag destilando de sus ondas desde su cetro, llegando a sentir el calor de las llamas de un fénix a un lado y ella se movía de prisa a aventar una onda de energía que volvía a desviarse, hasta que se vio empezando a estar rodeada de todos esos fénix, empezándola envolver su calor ardiente que pronto la envolvería en sus llamas, por lo que optó por estirar acostado su cetro hacia adelante y giró sobre sí misma para formar una gruesa estela de magia que al cerrar el círculo que formó, ésta se expandió hasta reventarse, que el impacto del estallido fue lo que los repeló, aventándolos con violencia varios metros, pero que no tardaron en nada de recuperarse y continuar su intención de insistir contra ella pero finalmente, su formación como fénix se deshizo en solo llamas que terminaron en volverse unas columnas humeantes negras que se fue deshaciendo en el aire.

Segura de que habían sido evaporados por él mismo, Twilight entonces miró hacia abajo desde la altura en la que estaba, encontrándose con la inquietante mirada oscura de aquel ser, aun de pie en su misma pose.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- preguntó él sin perder su postura y expresión áspera sobre Twilight, que se mantenía volando -. ¿Es lo que quiere saber la reina? ¿La última alicornio del buen bando? ¿La que recibe la magia a nombre de esas tierras para protegerlas?- decía para dejar un silencio muerto, sosteniendo su mirada vacía con esa pose endurecida de estatua con la expresión dura de sus facciones mientras Twilight sólo podía mirarlo cuidando sus movimientos sin mostrar algún tipo de temor y más bien lo retaba con la mirada -. Esa…es una pregunta que jamás he hallado respuestas. Se supone que él lo haría ¿Pero lo hará?- preguntó levantando sus cejas con cinismo, refiriéndose a Moon White, y Twilight endureció su mirada -. Se supone que eso justifica su existencia. Para eso está aquí, pero ¿Alguna vez se le ocurrió?- preguntó con cierto desespero volviendo a concentrar su ceño para desviarle el rostro y mirar hacia a un lado apretando el puño -. No. No hay nada en su memoria. Me resultó débil, aunque fuera yo- dijo para decir con verdadero hastío -. Todos, todos son tan débiles. Nunca entendió del todo al fin y acabo la magia.

-Lo intentaba.

Él apretó más el ceño para levantar la mirada y ver como Twilight empezaba a descender, pero sin perder su rostro defensivo con aquel firme entrecejo.

-¿Es lo que él tanto busca?- preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente sin ya inmutarse a esos orbes negros que tenía por ojos -. Siempre investigando, creando hechizos, estudiando magia, desde potrillo, aun pese su metabolismo débil forzando usar su magia que podría matarlo un día de estos, ¿Sólo porque tú tenías una pregunta que él no entendía que debía responder?- decía tratando de conectar cabos para verle consistencia, con sus ojos violetas esta vez reprochándolo a él -. No entiendo…- sinceró agitando su cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos -…no entiendo por qué hacer todo lo que hiciste, por una… por una pregunta- recalcó severa e incredulidad, con sus labios entre abiertos. -. ¡Sé consciente que piensas justificar lo que has hecho por una simple curiosidad como esa!- reclamó furiosa elevando su voz hasta alcanzar a gritar las últimas palabras y levantó su cetro para atacarlo lanzando miles de estrellas que salieron disparadas directo hacia él, quien no se inmutó ni un poco, para que el ataque lanzado se empezaran a desviar a sus lados.

Él le mantuvo la vista, sin inmutarse a sus palabras y acciones. Sólo la contempló, bajando su mirada en cada espacio que ella ocupaba, fijar el cómo su pecho se contraía de su respiración agitada de una reacción que contenía, hasta finalmente devolverle la mirada a sus ojos violetas llenas de coraje y temple, pero mucho más de eso, percibía más de ella, que lo terminó por aceptar.

Entonces frunció el ceño.

-Eres tan impúdica y doble moral como cualquiera- se limitó en decir con voz áspera mientras levantaba su palma a la altura de su pecho con una pequeña mecha negra agitándose serenamente en la mano. -. Supongo que deberé darte un empujón también…

Poison hizo el ademán de atacar a Twilight, cuando una voz retumbó para él.

" _¡No, Twilight, No!"_ , resonó en lo profundo de su cabeza pero él sonrió.

-Sí, Twilight, sí- respondió para soplar la mecha del fuego y ésta se alzara violenta en gran tamaño que mientras más crecía, una figura empezó a crearse mientras Twilight no podía evitar mirar con pánico entre su ceño.

" _¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Es una alicornio! ¡No le afectará tu magia!"._

-Vale la pena el intento si levanto toda la magia nocivo solo para ella. Nos gusta teorizar, ¿no es cierto?

" _¡No lo vas hacer! ¡No lo permitiré!"._

-Tú eres débil, como todos los demás- se limitó en decir con tranquilidad mientras todo aquel fuego se diluía en sólo un humo nocivo, que Twilight hizo conectar ideas en seguida.

-Es…es la neblina que azotó Equestria…- se dijo con impresión pero sacudió su cabeza para tomar su cetro con ambas manos y empezar a destilarlo con una mayor fuerza de luz.

" _¡Se supone que siempre has estado ahí pero nunca te sentí! ¿cierto?!"_ retumbó con mayor fuerza la voz de Moon White en su cabeza _"¡Nunca podría entender para qué tenía esa Cutie Mark, qué buscaba pero ahora, ahora sí!"_ decía mientras su cuerpo controlado por esa otra alma se encontraba calmado pero atento escuchándolo, mientras veía tras la formación de su neblina esperando su mando frente a la expresión determinada y de fortaleza de Twilight mientras acumulaba toda su magia posible en la estrella de su cetro. _"¡Es innato en mí lo que hago! ¡Déjame a mí encontrar lo que buscas!"_ ofertó y la expresión de aquel rostro se mostró demasiado interesado.

-¿Lo harías a pesar de las consecuencias?- interrogó para empezar a mover sus manos que a la vez, se movía la enorme neblina nociva sobre una concentrada Twilight en acumular la suficiente magia para hacer frente la amenaza.

" _¡Lo haré sin importar nada!"_ gritó con determinación y compromiso " _¡No importa si al final me gano su odio, si debo hacer cosas que no me gusten, lo voy hacer! Sólo…"_ dijo para decir más suplicante _"…deja tanto sufrimiento… deja de hacerla sufrir"._

El ente se mantuvo callado, garantizando las palabras de su otra parcial de su alma, para empezar a sonreír ante el acorralamiento que le hizo con sus acciones.

Al final, era a él a quien buscaba atormentar con sus actos, que por pura coincidencia, sus planes terminaban arrebatándole algo a Twilight o causarle daño.

Entonces la expresión tranquila de su rostro retornó de golpe.

-Con razón te fijaste en ella…- le respondió contemplando a Twilight -…nos va a servir demasiado- dijo para devolver su seriedad -. Pero no hay Equestria ni para ti ni para ella.

" _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?!"._

-¡Tú sabes cómo, no necesitas a Equestria!- exclamó con severidad para añadir -. Además, no eres el único que sacrifica algo por alguien más- sonrió con ironía, con diversión -. ¿Ves…? Somos de la misma calaña. Somos la misma alma te guste o no- dijo para simplemente cerrar los ojos y mover la neblina en contra de Twilight. -. Tu periodo de gracia corre a partir de ahora.

Entonces la neblina se precipitó sobre Twilight, quien con un alarido de fortaleza, soltó toda la magia acumulada de su cetro, expandiéndose una enorme esfera que ocupó bastante espacio para salir disparado en contra de la neblina, para encontrarse entre sí.

Toda aquella magia gastada, hizo que todo lo que suba, bajara, para Twilight dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo, agachando la cabeza contra el suelo que apenas lo tocó…toda la oscuridad se absorbió entre la explosión de su ataque.

…

Aquel humo azul se había esparcido a una calle frente al hospital.

Shadow Light tosió entre el humo mientras cientos y miles de copos de nieves aterrizaban sobre ella. Todo el paisaje era completamente blanco. Habían pasado cuestión de minutos y la ciudad se hallaba cubierta de la anormal masa de nieve cayendo sin descanso producto del trabajo de los Windigos.

Shadow se levantó en vuelo para alejarse del humo y ver con severidad contra el edificio.

Celestia estaba herida, y lo más probable era que aquí aquella joven la había traído. Shadow empezó a sonreírse entre una mueca desvariada, cuando escuchó ciertos gritos levantándose.

Shadow bajó la mirada para darse cuenta que había cierta multitud de gente, siendo algunos de éstos oficiales, en automático algunos comunicándose con radio, y medios de comunicación cubriendo los fenómenos ocurridos en esta noche, entre ellos conseguir hablar con heridos que reportaron en aquel hospital, enseguida enfocando la cámara hacia Shadow y la reportera hablando sobre su aparición, mientras desde detrás de las puertas de cristal se veía gente acumulada contemplando estupefactos a esa mujer de extraño y curioso aspecto, volando, quien empezó a concentrar mejor su mirada sobre ellos en una rara sonrisa, aun más cuando los oficiales gritaban que se cubrieran y botaban a la prensa para sacar sus armas y empezaron a disparar en su dirección.

Shadow entonces destiló su cuerpo de su energía para provocar que se aterrice de golpe al suelo provocando una onda expansiva que se expandió en toda la calle, rompiendo ventanas y hasta levantando nieve, haciendo que los oficiales y los presentes fueran azotados con fuerza hacia atrás, aterrizando contra los muros del frente del hospital y que hasta la puerta de cristal se reventara, causando que la gente curiosa acumulada allí se vieran recibiendo pedazos de cristales y cayeran por el impacto del estallido.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- interrogó Mistery tras oír la explosión y los gritos, interrumpiendo la información que ellas compartían con los agentes que la custodiaban mientras aguardaban el estado de salud de Golden en una habitación cerca de la Sala de Operaciones, estando ahora Whooves con ellas.

-¡Nos informan que frente al hospital está la mujer alicornio!- exclamó un agente de forma inmediata apenas oyó el auricular.

Cherry, Lyra, Mistery y Bonbon se miraron entre sí, inevitablemente nerviosas, ya con ropa de calentador y abrigo dado el azote anormal de invierno.

-Oh por mil demonios- dijo Cherry nerviosa pero determinada invocando sus alas para aplaudir una vez y poner un ceño, para darse aliento y valor -. ¡Vamos a madrearla! ¡A pegarle en las bubbies para que vea jodidas estrellas! ¡A escupirle en el ojo! ¡A…!

-¡Mensaje captado!- decía Mistery ya de pie con Lyra invocando ambas su cuerno.

-Por favor, mantente por Golden- exclamó Bonbon a Whooves poniéndose de pie mientras invocaba su cabellera larga, para obtener su magia. Su amigo le sonrió y le asintió.

-¡Esperen un momento!- dijo uno de los agentes, para escuchar otra explosión y gritos.

-¡No hay un momento!- exclamó Lyra para salir corriendo de la habitación con las tres.

Shadow ya estaba dentro de la recepción, la cual estaba destrozada tras el nuevo ataque que lanzó para despedir a todos los presentes, pero se dirigió hacia una enfermera que estaba en el suelo, gritando horrorizada al ver que ese ser se acercaba a ella.

-¡Celestia! ¡¿Dónde está Celestia?! ¡O yo misma iré a buscarla e iré encontrando la muerte más rápida a sus enfermos!- amenazó en un feroz grito mientras iluminaba los ojos y alzaba un puño envuelto de energía.

Cuando de repente alguien la empujó con fuerza, apartándola de la enfermera para hacerla caer al suelo.

Shadow levantó la cabeza furiosa para ver a un joven de chaqueta de cuero y alas tomando a la enfermera en brazos apresuradamente para sacarla de allí. Shadow gruñó ardida por el golpe y desenfocó su objetivo por ir tras de él.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿La lastimó?- preguntaba Flash Sentry saliendo del hospital con un corto vuelo cargando a la enfermera, quien agitó la cabeza sin saber reaccionar al ver que ese joven volaba, pero al mirar tras de él, levantó un nuevo grito.

Flash entonces dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la feroz amenaza de Shadow buscando taclearlo. Sentry miró una montaña de nieve de donde lanzó a la enfermera que lanzó un grito pero que aterrizó en la suave acumulación de nieve justo a tiempo cuando Shadow alcanzó a Flash y le encestó un puño cubierto de su energía en el estómago.

Flash jadeó de dolor cayéndose bocarriba en la nieve, para expandir los ojos al ver que venía en picada Shadow, por lo que agitó sus alas enseguida para quitarse de su blanco y volar recto hacia arriba mientras Shadow empezaba a lanzar ondas de energía que con la cabeza hacia abajo, Flash lograba ver por dónde eran apuntadas para evadirlas, al menos conseguir que se alejara del hospital, pero mientras más arriba iba, el frío se volvía insoportable.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- decía Mistery cuando llegó con las demás hacia la recepción destrozada del hospital para salir corriendo hacia afuera edificio y mirar hacia varios lados, provocando nuevos gritos de la gente de ver que tenían esa apariencia y los reporteros no dejaran de grabar lo que sucedía.

-¡Allí!- exclamó Lyra ignorando a la gente para señalar hacia arriba.

-¡¿Por qué?!- no pudo evitar lamentar Cherry para tomar una bocanada de aire y fruncir el ceño -. ¡Yo la bajo! ¡Estén listas!- exclamó a prisa para extender sus alas y salir volando.

Cherry empezó a aumentar velocidad para irse acercando y con un ceño, cerciorar que esa mujer estaba atacando a alguien, que el sólo reconocer esa chaqueta, expandió sus ojos más defensiva.

-¡Flash! ¡¿Tienes alas?!- exclamó ella asombrada, agitando con más fuerza sus alas, y alcanzó a Shadow a las piernas y se sujetó de ellas, dándole peso a su vuelo -. ¡Déjalo, quien sea que seas!- gruñó.

-¡¿Cherry?!- reconoció su voz Flash dejando de volar al ver que Shadow dejó de seguirlo en cuanto sintió la intervención de Cherry.

Shadow entonces se enfureció y resplandeció sus largas garras afiladas para darle un zarpazo, pero entonces le cayó una oleada penetrante de frío que su cuerpo tembló por pura reacción cuando una nube cargada de nieve fue aventada hacia ella. Flash por impulso le aventó la nube, pudiendo tocarla con tal normalidad cuando debía deshacerse. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esos detalles y siguió avanzando para continuar aventándole nubes.

Cherry vio lo que hacía y se separó de Shadow para empezar a lanzarle nubes también, haciendo que el cuerpo de Shadow se entumeciera del frío por los grados bajo cero a la que estaban hasta allá arriba, pero se concentró para volver a volar a ellos pero sus alas se estaban volviendo torpes por el frío, cosa que empezó a ocurrirle también a Flash y Cherry. Aun así, Shadow empezó a atacar desde su cuerno, disparando rayos forzando su vuelo hacia ellos que buscaban refugiarse en las nubes para lanzarlas pero ya el frio les estaba entorpeciendo la agilidad.

-¡Hay que llevarla hacia las demás!- le avisó Cherry en un grito a Flash.

-¡¿Demás?!- preguntó apenas entendiendo como ella estaba aquí si andaba desaparecida.

-¡Tú sólo hazme caso, guapo!- exclamó para dejar de lanzar nubes y volar en picada, siguiéndola Flash.

Shadow no tardó en perseguirlos, cegada de furia de tener que ahora deshacerse de ellos para que las dejaran en paz, maldiciendo cuántos más había de estas criaturas bípedas con magia. En aquella picada, Shadow continuó lanzando rayos hasta acumular energía para crear una esfera que lanzó a ellos y se reventó a pocos metros de donde volaban, provocando que recibieran el impacto de la explosión, pero solo aceleró su llegada hacia esa calle, aunque ambos se agarraron de las manos para forzar sus alas a retener el impacto, no pudieron evitar aterrizar bruscamente entre rebotes en la helada nieve que cubría el asfalto.

Entonces Shadow llegó y cargó sus manos de magia pero cuando quiso estirarlas para impulsar aquel ataque, no puedo moverse.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se cuerpo resplandecía entre un color morado y dorado, siendo levitada y petrificada por dos magias, pudiendo mirar a lo lejos a Lyra y Mistery con un fuerte ceño severo contra ella, solo para ver a Bonbon precipitarse en una carrera mientras levantaba el puño y le encestaba en seco un golpe a un lado de su cabeza, no acabando allí, sino empezando a propinarle golpes en lugares específicos que sabía serian certeros para entorpecer el cuerpo y pierda buena motricidad y agilidad.

-Esto va a pedido de alguien- se burló Bonbon para propinarle un golpe en cada pecho.

Las personas que estaban presentes no pudieron evitar contemplar asombrados hasta ciertamente empezando a nacer apoyo a la intervención de esos jóvenes que aunque a primera vista parecían amenazantes, en realidad estaban contra a quien sí mostraba ser una amenaza.

La prensa se las arregló para encontrar la distancia adecuada entre edificios cercanos para grabar lo que ocurría, transmitiendo en vivo para su canal, que desde el televisor, estudiantes de Canterlot High veían boquiabiertos lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo entre sus familiares, chateándose entre ellos lanzando opiniones, mientras mismas familias de los involucrados perdían la cabeza de ver a sus hijos, en especial las que chicas que estaban desaparecidas, atacando con una clase de poder en tremenda situación, y sea el grupo de amigos de Flash Sentry que no paraban de clamar, brincar y lanzar ganchos animando a distancia a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, la situación a su favor no les duró más que unos segundos, cuando Shadow, entre la petrificación, empezó a acumular energía en su cuerpo dejando que Bonbon gozara en darle con la fuerza de su magia golpes, pero que se detuvo cuando el cuerpo de Shadow empezó a arder, lastimándoles las manos en ampollas, haciéndose un poco para atrás al Shadow haber calentado su energía para finalmente la dejara brotar de su cuerpo tal y cual la hizo con Las Rainbooms.

Todos los presentes recibieron la descarga que los aventó a varios metros a lo largo de la calle en diferentes ubicaciones, incluyendo ciertos civiles, dañando fachadas de edificios, cayendo trozos de cemento.

Shadow había caído de golpe al suelo sintiendo latentes punzadas de dolor en donde Bonbon realmente supo golpearla, dejándole movimientos pesados que hacerlos la hacían gesticular de dolor y entorpecer su agilidad, hasta pasarse las manos en los pechos y aspirar más de dolor.

Pero pese su estado, podría descargar magia de su cuerno.

Estaba agitada y adolorida, pero completamente fuera de sí con su rabia. Se levantó lentamente con ojos desenfocados, empezando a destilar luz roja de nuevo en ellos y cabello desmarañado cubriéndole parte de los lados de la cara mientras se le caía nieve del cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con una pose jorobada respirando con brusquedad, empezando a poner un pie delante de otro con pesadez con la congelada mueca de una tétrica sonrisa.

Las cuatro chicas y Flash gesticulaban del dolor del azote de energía que molió su cuerpo, empezando a moverse de a poco que al ver el resplandor volviéndose acumular ante la motivación de odio de Shadow, buscaron erguirse enseguida. Lyra desde donde estaba alcanzó a lanzar sus esferas de energía doradas entre el temblor de sus brazos mientras Mistery lanzaba rayos, pero Shadow invocó su escudo esférico reflejante sin detener su andar, lo que hizo que ellas recibieran sus propios ataques, volviéndolas obligar a azotar.

Shadow levantó ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza con lentitud debido a los golpes, formando esferas rojas de energía que empezaban a ganar tamaño con pernos eléctricos conectarse en un arco sobre su cabeza para ser lanzando sobre ellos, cuando un humo azul se esparció y frente suyo, aparecieron Las Rainbooms completamente sanas y vitalizadas en una pose de fortaleza.

-¡Applejack!- había gritado Thunderlane tumbando a sus amigos para pegar sus ojos a la pantalla -¡Mi manzanita! ¡Está ahí! ¡Y está hermosa!- dijo para sentir como era empujando a un lado tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Pinkie Pie!- fue Cheese esta vez el que celebró al ver a la chica que le gustaba -. ¡Está tan rosada que nunca y le queda tan bien!- dijo sonriendo anchamente al verla con su apariencia transformada.

-¡DEJEN VER!- gritaron Caramel, Soarin y los padres de éste último, sacando a ambos enamorados de allí.

Las Rainbooms tenían sus ojos concentrados en un ceño sobre Shadow, que más que sorprenderse de verlas como si no habían recibido ni un rasguño, vio a la que estaba en medio de ellas.

Entre ellas, estaba Zephyr manteniendo una mirada severa contra Shadow, quien quedó estupefacta con el tipo de magia que estaba sintiendo.

Totalmente impresionada, la luz roja de sus ojos se perdió, boquiabierta tartamudeando, hasta dejar frustrado su ataque y finalmente pudo articular palabra.

-¿Ze-Ze-Zephyr?- titubeó aun incrédula pero no podía negarlo, la magia de esa joven cambió, por la de un fénix de aire, específicamente de esa fénix. Pero entonces empezó a formar un fuerte ceño recuperando su ira -¡Tú…tú condenaste mi futuro!- vociferó Shadow con rabia, reaccionando al fin para cargar más de su magia en el cuerpo y de éste empezara a lanzar un sinnúmero de discos de energía que no solo eran cortantes, sino también explosionaban al contacto, directos a ellas.

Fue entonces que repentinamente el clima empezó a soplar mucho más viento, con la formación de brisas que empezaron a girar alrededor de donde estaba parada Zephyr.

-¡El futuro se cumple por las decisiones del presente, y tú, Shadow Light, decidiste tu futuro con las acciones de tu presente, ahora pasado!- exclamó Zephyr entre el torbellino de viento en el que estaba rodeada y revoloteaba toda su cabellera que terminaba en flamas, para entonces dejar cargar sus alas en largas llamas aguamarinas, provocando que empezara a formarse un torbellino de fuego azul claro e hizo que el ataque de Shadow fuera amortiguado por el torbellino de llamas, desintegrándolas.

Shadow gruñó ardida para repetir su explosión de energía que recorría su cuerpo y Zephyr reconoció esa táctica de ella al ver su gesto, por lo que no tardó concentrar su ceño y con un movimiento de manos, impulsó el torbellino a empezar a moverse con velocidad en dirección de Shadow, negándole tiempo de evadirlo pero aun así, provocó su explosión, pero toda su energía fue absorbida por el torbellino y deshaciéndose entre el fuego.

-¡Ustedes son las únicas que pueden vencerla!- gritó Zephyr a las Rainbooms con sus manos hacia adelante controlando el torbellino moviendo sus llamas en el giro de él -. ¡Sólo su magia puede derrotar a Shadow y salvar ese cuerpo!- concluía en un fuerte grito para hacerse escuchar, ante el escándalo del torbellino, incluyendo el rabioso e histérico grito de Shadow lanzando.

-¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA TRAIDORA!- gritó Shadow desde el ojo del torbellino a Zephyr -. ¡¿CÓMO HAN PODIDO TODOS LOS SERES QUE QUISE TRAICIONARME?!- bramó con violencia para empezar a invocar desde dentro del torbellino, esferas de un rojo transparente que empezaron a surgir en diferentes diámetros a su alrededor para provocar detonaciones, rompiendo el suelo cuando se reventaban con un estruendo, dejando a todos los ciudadanos viendo desde la televisión al filo de la silla con sus ojos pelados de lo que sucedía.

-¡Porque traicionaste primero al actuar en contra de lo que representa los elementos de la Armonía!- respondió Zephyr con severidad.

Cada esfera empezó a cubrir intermitentemente la calle, aventando y atacando. Rarity y Applejack evadiendo lo más que podían para que Rainbow y Fluttershy las sujetaran para sacarlas de ahí, y hacerlas aterrizar sobre el techo del hospital, en donde Pinkie se apareció entre saltos altos y ahí, Rarity invocó un domo que cubrió todo el edificio, para protegerlo de los ataques de Shadow.

-¡¿Escucharon lo que ha dicho a Zephyr?!- interrogó Rarity de inmediato una vez puestas a salvo. -. ¡Shadow traicionó lo que representa los elementos!

-¡Eso es obvio, Dulzura!- no pudo evitar decir Applejack.

-¡Pero las acciones de nuestro presente aran nuestro futuro y nuestra amistad representa en nombre de los valores que da armonía también a este mundo y debemos protegerlo porque aún nos faltan amenazas que atender! ¡Tenemos un compromiso con nuestros elementos!

-¡¿A qué quieres llegar?!- interrogó Fluttershy.

-¡Uh, uh, uh! ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!- chilló Pinkie Pie enérgicamente dando seguidos cortos brincos que parecía estar vibrando -. ¡Eso es! ¡Nosotras somos las Guardianas de la Armonía!- gritó expandiendo sus brazos -. ¡Soy Pinkie Pie, soy guardiana de la armonía y protejo del elemento que represento en contra de quien lo amenace! ¡RISA!- exclamó para sorpresa de todas, su luz rosa brilló con fuerza en su cuerpo provocando que su luz destilara más fuerte para salir disparada de ella directo hacia donde Shadow estaba atrapada y su magia aterrizó sobre el rubí del Amuleto del Alicornio.

-¡¿Qué?!- vociferó Shadow viendo esa magia colocado en su rubí con desesperación.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- no entendía Rainbow Dash asombrada viendo a el fúlgido brillo de Pinkie Pie.

-Compromiso- habló Applejack con su mirada concentrada en deducir -. Hizo un compromiso en nombre de su elemento...como Shadow tenía su compromiso pero lo traicionó…- pensó para fruncir el ceño y llevarse un puño a su corazón para asimismo gritar en voz alta: -. ¡Soy Applejack, soy guardiana de la armonía y protejo del elemento que represento en contra de quien lo amenace! ¡HONESTIDAD!- exclamó con compromiso y asimismo, resplandeció fúlgida de su magia, destilando también desde su magia precipitándose contra el rubí.

Las demás captaron lo que tenían qué hacer, alzando su voz lo más que podían mientras cada una decía:

-¡Soy Rarity, guardiana de la armonía y protejo del elemento que represento en contra de quien lo amenace! ¡GENEROSIDAD!

-¡Soy Fluttershy, soy guardiana de la armonía y protejo del elemento que represento en contra de quien lo amenace! ¡AMABILIDAD!

-¡Soy Rainbow Dash, soy guardiana de la armonía y protejo del elemento que represento en contra de quien lo amenace! ¡LEALTAD!

Todas ellas al expresar con compromiso oficialmente aceptado de su deber, destilaron cada una el color que las caracteriza que salieron de ellas para aterrizar directo al rubí del amuleto, tratando Shadow de evadirlo pero no podía por la prisión de fuego, sólo pudiendo quemarse en el intento.

Entonces las cinco, sin perder cada una su brillo, flotaron para precipitarse dentro del torbellino, acorralando a Shadow envueltas en ese fuego.

-¡NO, NO ALÉJENSE DE MÍí!- exigió histérica pero a la vez con pavor, tratando de atacarlas.

Pero resplandeciendo con su magia a todo poder, las chicas mantuvieron su ceño severo y fuerte hacia ella para cada una, ir tomando partes del Amuleto del Alicornio, provocando más inestabilidad en el encantamiento del rubí que mantenía esa alma y que Shadow perdiera su brillo rojo, reemplanzando por el de ellas.

Pero faltaba un elemento, y Zephyr lo sabía.

" _Trixie, sé que estás ahí. Tu elemento solo tú puedes usarlo, por favor, concéntrate, y usa tu elemento que representas si en verdad quieres ayudar"_ suplicó entre su rostro de esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos y estos encontrarse rosados oscuros, pero aun manteniendo su apariencia de fénix que sin saber controlar el torbellino, éste se empezó a deshacer pero aun así, ya era demasiado tarde para Shadow.

-¡Soy Trixie, soy guardiana de la armonía y protejo del elemento que represento en contra de quien lo amenace! ¡LIBERTAD!- gritó para destilar de su color azul y se lanzara el elemento faltante sobre el rubí, mientras Trixie se acercaba enseguida para colocar su mano en un espacio del Amuleto, lo que provocó una pronta inestabilidad en el encantamiento sellado por la Princesa Celestia.

-¡Las guardianas de este mundo castigarán la traición de esta antigua guardiana por el poder del elemento de la armonía que representamos!- gritó con severidad Fluttershy como condena final.

Shadow empezó a gritar cuando sentía cada vez que perdía su sensibilidad en ese cuerpo mientras los seis colores en el rubí empezaron a desquebrajarlo, filtrándose una incandescente luz por cada rasgadura, para finalmente, todas juntas, le quitaran el Amuleto el Alicornio, el cual estalló por completo, desintegrándose volviéndose nada, y se escuchara el último grito emanando de ese cuerpo para finalmente, se desaparezca el cuerno y las alas, como su apariencia transformada, devolviendo la verdadera apariencia de la Shadow Light humana, con su uniforme de diario en la escuela en la que trabaja, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Los Windigos que se mantenían a través del odio de Shadow, al desaparecerse ella, empezó ese encantamiento a destruirse también ante la ausencia del odio de quien los creó, acabando así con la nevada y retornando la tranquilidad en la ciudad.

Y con ello, vino la calma.

Todas las seis chicas se dejaron caer al suelo mientras perdían el brillo, contemplando el cuerpo desmayado de al fin liberada Shadow Light humana.

Trixie por su lado, es entonces que recién reacciona al ver su vestido hecho de fuego al igual que su cabello, que en serio estaba completamente sana y con alas. ¡Alas! Jadeó tratando de verse por detrás, meneándose las enormes alas que tenía. Las Rainbooms antes de que pudieran hablarse entre sí, se escuchó un aplauso.

Las chicas levantaron la mirada para ver a Flash apareciendo y caminando entre un aplaudir, siguiéndole Cherry, Lyra, Bonbon y Mistery, lo que hizo finalmente que la gente que habia contemplado, empezaran aplaudir también y clamar en regocijo ante el fin de toda la pesadilla de esta noche mientras la prensa más cercana no tardaron en enfocar cámaras y levantar micrófonos disparando preguntas mientras en las casas tenían su propia celebración de alivio como aun de impresión de lo ocurrido.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué son?- fue una de las insistentes preguntas de los reporteros que se acumulaban y las chicas resignadas a que todo se destapó miraron a Pinkie Pie y ésta muy contenta tomó una flecha y la hizo reventar para aparecer cientos globos y confetis para dar un ambiente festivo por su triunfo.

-¡Somos las Guardianas de la Armonía!

…

Despertó.

Sus párpados le eran pesados, aun pudiendo sentir mucho cansancio, temblándole el cuerpo por todo el esfuerzo entregado en ese último ataque, sintiendo aun su cetro entre sus manos.

Fue entonces que cuando abrió de a poco los ojos, dejó de respirar al ver el piso blanco de su cuarto de hospital.

Twilight suavizó un ceño sin entender mientras empezaba a subir de a poco la cabeza, para sentir como la sangre huía de su cabeza de golpe a sus pies, al ver a metros de distancia suyo, el cuerpo de Moon White echado al suelo, sin alas, asimismo volviendo en sí entre parpadeos, empezando a mirarse las manos, moviendo los dedos lentamente, para levantar su cabeza y encontrarse de golpe con el rostro desconcertado de Twilight entre la incredulidad de sus ojos al ver aquellos grises, empezando a vidriarse, suaves, con esa radiante luz que le veía ella, empezándole a costar a recordar cómo moverse y respirar, al reconocer la calidez que emanaban sus ojos…cuando Moon White la miraba.

-Twilight…- brotó su voz, la voz de su Moon White entre sus labios, como un suspiro contenido, admirado como ella entre la incredulidad de esta realidad, mientras su rostro desconcertado se marcaba de dolor entre el temblor que empezó a sentir en su cuerpo mientras Twilight aun no podía siquiera pestañear, teniendo miedo, muchísimo miedo y terror de que si lo hiciera, lo perdería de nuevo.

Porque era demasiado real su verdadera esencia.

-¿Moon White?- lo nombró con cautela con su voz fina percibiendo que esa pesada aura en él...había desaparecido, sintiéndolo tan…él. Su corazón lo decía, latiendo afanoso, para apretar con fuerza sus dientes y descomponer abruptamente el rostro al fin de golpe reaccionando su cuerpo -. ¡Moon White!- gritó entremezclado con un llanto entre el caótico ritmo de su corazón mientras desaparecía su apariencia transformada, para torpemente levantarse del suelo, precipitándose hacia él, sólo para caerse tras enredarse con sus propios pies pero cayó sobre él, entre sus brazos, atrapándola, aunque casi lo hace caer hacia atrás pero pudo equilibrarse, sintiendo el fuerte calor de su abrazo recibiéndola con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras se les mezclaban suspiros entre el sonido que hacia sus narices congestionadas producto del inevitable llanto que les invadió.

-Twilight...estoy aquí...- jadeó cerrando más el abrazo, pestañeando incrédulo aun de poder sentir que realmente estaba allí, con ella, de vuelta con el control de su cuerpo -...tú estás aquí...aquí...viva…- repetía con cierta ansiedad cerrando fuertemente los ojos con una ola de alivio revolcándolo de manera violenta pero no le importaba, la enorme confusión y desorientación lo dejó a un lado estrepitosamente para tener entre sus brazos a quien creyó muerta.

-¡T-te he extrañado tanto!- rompió más en llanto ella aferrándose en él.

El corazón de Moon White empezó a latir dolorosamente sintiendo la tranquilidad de que Twilight estaba bien, el como ella hundía su rostro entre su cuello y buscaba refugiarse en sus brazos, sintiendo el roce de sus dedos fríos mientras la escuchaba llorar desconsolada, acomodándose para quedar sentada en su regazo y quedarse allí cubierta en su abrazo.

Twilight mantenía sus ojos cerrados...en este nuevo sueño. Porque debía ser un sueño. Tal vez se desmayó tras el esfuerzo que hizo, pero sea como sea, era un fragmento de felicidad que quería aprovechar. Un pequeño destello entre los peores días de su vida. Sentirse segura entre su abrazo.

Moon White no era un guerrero. Tampoco era una raza poderosa. Ni tenía un título alto ni ha hecho grandes proezas de heroísmo. Pero jamás nadie más la hería sentir la seguridad y protección que la haría percibir él. La que sentía con sus amigas despertaba también la magia que las ayudaba a vencer cualquier amenaza, pero la sensación de protección que le daba Moon White era enormemente diferente aunque no despertara una magia, era poderosa la seguridad que la hacia sentir. Simplemente por tratarse de él. Por una buena razón.

-Te amo- le farfulló con voz delicada, hundida en ese remolino suave y cálido que le había hecho entrar, subiendo sus brazos lentamente para envolverlos alrededor de su cuello, calmando todos sus temores y corajes de un solo golpe, empezando hasta sentirse somnolienta mientras menguaba su llanto.

Moon White escuchó esas dos palabras que jamás le había oído decir, provocando que un suave calor se expandiera en su pecho y su mirada se enterneciera, mezclándose entre un inevitable sentimiento de dolor y cerró los ojos posando su cabeza sobre la suya, empezando a acariciar su cabellera con delicadeza mientras con el otro brazo la mantenía en esa posición de reconformación como hasta de consuelo.

No le respondió.

Solo se quedó ahi, compartiendo con ella el delicado silencio que se formó. Un silencio que decía más de lo que podían hablar porque solo podían sentir. Twilight al poco rato se quedó dormida por primera vez en todos estos días, con un enorme sentimiento de placidez y tranquilidad, aun él acariciándole la cabellera hasta llegar rozar a un lado de su rostro, secando sus lágrimas derramadas en el trayecto, mimándola, consolándola, sintiendo su suave respiración chocar con delicadeza sobre la piel de su cuello y se sentia dichoso de que ese cuerpo esté tibio, respirando, moviéndose. Vivo.

Él también habia dejado de llorar, manteniendo una firme mirada suavizada, sintiéndose totalmente responsable de la razón por la cual la pony ahora en el cuerpo de una humana, había llorado entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida.

Bajó la cabeza y suavemente, la apartó un poco, para ver su rostro que lo veía agotado, imaginándose todo por lo que debió pasar estos estos días. Pese el casancio marcado, no pudo evitar contemplar aquella delicada belleza que tenía, sencilla pero cautivante, viendo sus ojos cerrados decorados por sus pequeñas y finas pestañas, con una profunda tranquilidad de su semblante, como si pudiera verdaderamente descansar al fin, viéndose cómoda y reconfortada usando su pecho de almohada mientras era sostenida por él.

Los ojos grises se volvieron a vidriar rozando de nuevo su mano a lo largo de su rostro, empezando por su frente, paseándola por su pómulo, la bajada hacia su quijada y llegar a tocar la línea de sus labios un poco entreabiertos, aquellos que había podido besar solo una vez...y se tentó tanto a volver a sentir el sabor que guardaban, pudiendo inclinarse sólo un poco y rozar esos labios con los suyos, dándole un pequeño y delicado beso que sacudió su corazón que entre sueños, Twilight alcanzó mover sólo un poco los suyos dormida, provocando que él se sonroje y se apartara para no arruinar su tranquilo sueño, mirándola con ternura, ya no incomodándolo que lo haga sonrojar, sintiéndolo ahora un completo milagro de que pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Si perdería el control de nuevo o…no. ¡Por supuesto que no! Se frunció el ceño, indignado consigo al pensar eso. ¡Jamás volvería a bajar la guardia! ¡Nunca le daría ventaja de nuevo! No debía permitirse a convertirse en su prisionero. Aunque libre al fin…lo era de alguna manera.

-Suéltala- demandó una voz de manera hostil repentinamente, rompiendo el momento.

Moon White levantó la mirada para encontrarse la intimidamente mirada de Flash Sentry habiendo invocado sus alas entre su fuerte ceño.

-¡Dije que la soltaras!- demandó con furia y protector mientras Moon White sólo podía verlo para dibujar su propio ceño, sin ánimos de obedecerlo.

…

 **¡YAY!**

 **Pudo actualizar con buen tiempo XD sí, no fue viernes...pero bueno. Algo largo pero no creo que hacer una cuarta parte XD ¡Espero lo disfruten como lo hice yo al escribirlo!**

 **So...¿Y ahora qué pasará?**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	38. Secuelas

**Secuelas**

-¡Dije que la soltaras!- había mandado Flash Sentry furioso contemplando como uno de los que provocó tanto daño, sostenía a una dormida Twilight, pero el verla con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse entre esos brazos, le creció más la defensiva al pensar que la lastimó -. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Suéltala te dije!- decía empezando a caminar afanoso hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡Baja la voz y escúcheme!- exclamó Moon White en un susurro fuerte con un ceño, para agregar en una misma prudente voz: -. No la despiertes. Ya tuvo suficiente. Déjala en paz. Y déjame expli...

-¡Quien la tiene que dejar en paz eres tú! ¡Eres un monstruo!- vociferó sin detener su andar rodeando la cama, y aquello, hizo que Moon White endureciera por completo el rostro y sus ojos se volvieran tiesos conteniendo la furia.

Cuando el último grito de Flash había provocado que Twilight empezara a moverse, despertando de súbito abriendo bastante los ojos entre una aspiración, cayendo a la realidad pasando por su cabeza las últimas escenas atrapada en esa oscuridad y el "sueño", alejándose de Moon White entre movimientos bruscos para hacerse aterrizar al suelo, lo cual lo tomó a él desprevenido.

-¡Espera! Tú… ¡Tú! ¡Aléjate!- exclamaba Twilight retrocediendo en el piso, presa de un repentino escepticismo, completamente impactada, para contemplar la expresión sorprendida de Moon White por cómo se apartó de él y lo acusó.

Moon White la miró con una inevitable angustia de cómo se repeló de sus brazos, resonando en la cabeza la palabra "monstruo" que le gritó Flash, temiendo la alta probabilidad que Twilight lo considere como tal, la única opinión que realmente le importaba, pero el susto le duró poco, cuando al siguiente segundo, Twilight suavizó su expresión al coordinar más sus ideas, relajando su defensiva como su mirar mientras Flash ya estaba a su lado, ayudándola a ponerla en pie, lanzando miradas asertivas a Moon White que el chico completamente ignoraba, interesándole más la reacción de Twilight que ocuparse por él.

-Un minuto…- se dijo a sí misma, -…en serio, no eres un sueño esta vez…eres tú- recapacitó mejor con voz más suave mientras se ponía en pie y Moon White hacía lo mismo, con una mirada igual de atenta sobre la suya.

-Te juro que soy yo, Twilight...- le dijo él con calma y cauteloso para no asustarla, manteniéndose a distancia aún.

-¡Twilight, no te dejes engañar!- exclamó Flash estirándole las manos para apartarla de ahí.

-¿Engañar?- interrogó Twilight casi con diversión levantando una sonrisa sin poder desprender su mirada de Moon White mientras sus ojos vidriaban e ignoraba la intención de Flash de apartarla, concentrada en como sentía la suave y cálida emisión de aquella alma. Su alma -. No puede engañarme. Mi espíritu reconoce a otro buen espíritu... ¡Él es Moon White!- celebró dichosa apartándose completamente de Flash para volver a él y poder abrazarlo en su encuentro, pudiendo Moon White respirar de nuevo, aliviado, recibiéndola.

Ahora que Twilight había salido del shock del principio cuando lo vio, confundiéndolo con un sueño por la irreal probabilidad que en serio de nuevo lo tuviera de vuelta, Twilight pudo darle una bienvenida más calmada pero igual de calurosa llena de felicidad de recibirlo.

Lo que le hizo recordar…

-Entonces eso significa... ¿Que en serio me arrojé sobre ti al suelo?- interrogó abriendo de golpe los ojos, sintiéndose avergonzada, recordando el cómo se lanzó de súbito y lloró balbuceando cosas, provocando que apretara los dientes con un sonrojo, profundamente apenada, sólo para sentir que Moon White la rodeaba un poco más en el abrazo mientras sonreía inevitablemente divertido y conmovido.

-Sí...fue halagador debo admitir, aunque casi me rompes algo, y no vivo para contarlo, pero sí...halagador…punto extra a mi autoestima…- se arriesgó a bromear para divertirla, prediciendo su reacción, cosa que no se equivocó.

-¡Oye!- reclamó apartándose del abrazo para verlo con un ceño en reproche, pero con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y alivio, riéndose un poco -. Por Celestia...en serio eres tú...- se le salió volver a decir al escucharle decir algo que en definitiva diría él en su tono, maravillada de esta realidad mientras veía sus facciones, su semblante, sus ojos. Todo tan suyo que parecía que su pecho reventara en alegría, aguantando un par de lágrimas de la misma felicidad, solo para caer mucho más a la realidad y empezó a perder esa alegría para ponerse tenuemente seria - ¿Pero cómo?- preguntó adaptando una expresión más circunspecta, contagiando a Moon White -. ¿Cómo es que pudiste...tener el control de nuevo?- se preguntó suavizando un ceño.

-Yo...- dijo para quedarse mudo un momento, debatiéndose mientras no podía apartar su mirada de la de Twilight, tan pendiente de su respuesta a la vez que pensaba, que al verla abrir la boca al decir algo, le ganó el turno -...creo que tu último ataque afectó su control- fue lo que respondió y Twilight levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa.

-¿En verdad?- se asombró con cierta incredulidad. -. Eso…eso iba a decir pero no estaba segura…

-Sí, descargaste suficiente de tu magia desde el cetro que de algún modo alteró esa concentración y pude recuperar el control- decía con un tono seguro aunque con culpa, mientras Twilight bajaba la mirada hacia el piso, viendo su cetro y se agachó a recogerlo, viéndolo en su mano sin que esta vez su estrella brillase, pero en sus ojos pasó un destello apenas el contacto.

-Eso…eso es… ¡Eso es maravilloso!- celebró ella sonriendo de nuevo dándole la cara.

-Casi...- admitió él aún manteniendo su seriedad -...aún...vive en mí, Twilight. Aún existe. Aún… es una amenaza- le dijo para compartirse una mirada seria con ella, que Flash miraba a lo lejos, manteniéndose al margen con los brazos cruzados, con especial ojo hacia Moon White, aun guardando mucho recelo, viendo algo más en ellos que una amistad por ese intercambio de miradas y complicidad.

Cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo a los tres girar hacia su dirección.

-¿Bonbon?- dijo Twilight apenas la puerta de su cuarto de hospital se abrió, mostrando a la aludida al pie de la puerta, sorprendida.

Bonbon usaba un chaleco sin manga azul oscuro del uniforme de policía, una tarjeta colgando de su cuello del Departamento de Seguridad y un radio en su mano.

-¿Twilight?- interrogó ella para pasar su mirada a Moon White, reconociéndolo de aquella vez que se presentó a vísperas del baile -. ¿y tú?- agregó para sacudir la cabeza y concentrarse -. Buscaba a Flash- dijo lanzando una mirada al mencionado para dirigirse a todos -. Resumiendo: Todos saben sobre la existencia de la magia y hay un circo afuera. Todas las demás están en un lugar que repelará toda la lacra de la prensa.

-¿Incluyéndolo?- interrogó Flash mirando a Moon White, quien le frunció el ceño de vuelta.

-En serio. Detente con eso, ahora- advirtió con voz seca perdiendo la paciencia.

-Flash, no tienes idea por lo que tuvo que pasar así que por favor, basta - intervino Twilight con seriedad para relajar la mirada -. Te lo pido como amiga. Por favor...- agregó suavizando el rostro y Flash la quedó mirando para suspirar y asentirle. Twilight miró de vuelta a Bonbon. -. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo supieron de la magia?

-Desde que desapareciste la magia cambió en Las Rainbooms, incluyendo a Trixie y….- suspiró -. En otras personas. Incluyéndome- explicó para invocar su transformación y sorprender a Twilight, dejando abrir un poco la boca.

-¡¿Tienes magia?!

-Lyra, y dos amigas más, Mistery y…Cherry- explicó sin evitar sentirse rara de referirse como "amiga" a Cherry para señalar a Flash con la barbilla -. Y obviamente él- acotó para regresar sus miradas en ellos -. Pero escúchenme. Tenemos el tiempo contado para salir de aquí y no sé cuánto quieren ustedes entregar información a la Agencia de Seguridad que están manejando la situación mágica en impacto en la ciudad. Ocultarnos no es la mejor idea. Debemos detener esto de persecuciones si en verdad queremos formalizar por las buenas esta realidad en nuestro mundo porque las cosas ya salieron demasiado a luz como para seguir negándolo. Así que antes de partir en los próximos tres minutos coordinemos qué van a decir.

-En serio tienes demasiado qué explicarnos- contestó Twilight con una nueva preocupación sumada para lanzar una mirada con Moon White, pero regresó su vista en él al verlo con el rostro totalmente contrariado.

-No hables en plural, Twilight- musitó él con un suspiro forzado sólo para ella, para decirle -. Yo sé gran parte de lo que ocurrió…

...

" _-A partir de ahora, grandes son las preguntas que se esperan contestar tras los fenómenos ocurrido durante la noche del lunes…"_

" _Cámaras de tránsito captaron momentos impresionantes en el que las seis jóvenes, quienes habían sido reportadas como desaparecidas en el incendio de Canterlot High, auxiliaban a personas que se encontraban en uno de los puntos invadidos de aquellas formaciones de sombras…"_

" _Esa jovencita lanzó algo y de repente estábamos todos a poca distancia del hospital, poniéndonos a salvo…"_

" _¡Estaba cayendo! ¡Por los aires! ¡Y de pronto algo suave me cubrió y reboté a salvo al suelo!"_

" _¡Ingresen a mi canal de youtube! ¡Pude grabar desde mi celular cómo peleaban en el puente! ¡Subscríbete y dale manito arriba!"_

" _¡No podemos cantar victoria! ¡Exijo explicaciones de lo que ha pasado! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"_

" _¡No sé qué sean, sé que parecen defendernos pero qué es lo que son! ¡¿Qué se ha revelado de este mundo?!"_

" _¡El fin de los días! ¿Me oyen? ¡Se acerca el fin de nuestros días! ¡Arrepiéntanse!"_

" _¿En serio podemos realmente confiarnos? ¡¿Habrá más?! ¿O peleaban por territorio?"_

" _¡Wow! ¡Son un sueño! ¡Son hermosas! ¡Aquí tienen un fan Guardianas de la Armonía!"_

" _¿La normalidad en realidad ha vuelto? No tras la revelación de jóvenes que han desarrollado habilidades sobrehumanas y que nuestra ciudad fue envuelta en un campo de batalla en el que presuntamente, ha llegado a su fin…"_

Era algunas de las noticias y testimonios que no dejaban de circular en los medios de comunicación, saturando a todos con la información recolectada de los últimos eventos, mostrando grabaciones no sólo de Las Rainbooms y Trixie, sino también de Lyra, Cherry, Bonbon, Mistery y Flash interviniendo para detener a Shadow, viéndose imágenes siguiente de las ya conocidas como Guardianas de la Armonía, que se rejuntaban entre sí incómodas por el mareo de interrogaciones, la luz de las cámaras y flashes, lastimándoles la visión, empezando a sentirse como un animal en exhibición, sin tener tampoco tanto respeto de rodear a la inconsciente Shadow Light humana entre fotos y enfoques, todo por tener la primicia, volviéndose todo en un completo circo en cuestión de pocos segundos que quebró la algarabía de alivio levantado, cuando varias patrullas se aparecieron para disipar la multitud mientras pedían a las chicas ir con ellos, cosa que se negaron rotundamente a punto con la intención de escapar aunque no sabrían dónde dirigirse, pero apenas reaccionaron, Bonbon sin ninguna sutileza se abrió de manera brusca espacio entre la multitud usando chaleco de policía para lograr acercarse a ellas y asegurar que iban a estar bien, que las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo, pidiendo ellas sólo de condición irse con ellos si atendían de inmediato a Shadow.

Es lo que ahora veían ellas, reunidas en una sala en una Jefatura de Policía, con cierta calma de que estaba entremezclado de civiles y agentes, más se negaron volver a la Agencia amenazando con irse de nuevo, pero aun así estaban siendo custodiadas por agentes encubiertos de policías del lado de afuera de la entrada de la sala, pero ya captaban ellos que ellas no tenían problema con tumbarlos si las cosas volvían a ponerse tensas.

Había un televisor en el que Rainbow Dash iba cambiando de vez en vez de canal, observando con las demás, a excepción de Bonbon que no se encontraban con ellas, la explotación de todas siendo la noticia bomba de los canales mientras esperaban la llegada del Superior al mando de la Agencia, cosa que las hacía sentir un profundo escepticismo por cómo en primer lugar, él había destinado una serie de eventos que sólo las perjudicaría, pero confiaron ciegamente en la seguridad que tenía Bonbon, además de que el escucharlos, Applejack no podía sentir en ningún momento alguna mentira tras sus palabras cuando informaron la protección que tenían ahora y preguntándoles que con esa seriedad qué se les ofrecía para que estén cómodas, obteniendo ropa qué usar después de perder su transformación y tener de vuelta esas batas.

Applejack sabia que su sexto sentido nunca le fallaba, a excepción de una vez, con Golden. Esa era una verdadera mentirosa de cuidar, pues cuando solo la conocia como Carrot Top, nunca imaginó que era una completa farsa adaptando un personalidad hecha a base de mentiras, sin embargo lo mas cercano a eso, fue que su sentido se lo advertia de un modo diferente, poniéndola incómoda cada que se encontraba con ella. Creia que tal vez era "muy dulce" para su gusto aunque se renegaba esa sensación que sentia hacia ella, pues no tenia bases para sentir repelo a Carrot, siendo de las chicas más estimadas entre la clase por su inocencia, hasta que todo cobró sentido cuando la..."secuestró".

Las chicas estaban solas en la sala, mientras esperaban con desespero el rostro de ese hombre, que sólo provocaba despertarles repugnancia y rabia, pero se contenían para el momento en que llegara.

-Las cosas se pondrán demasiado locas a partir de ahora- había resoplado Rarity ya desviando su mirada del televisor.

-¿Tú crees?- le interrogó Trixie irónica con un gesto angustiado, llamando mayor la atención de las demás -. ¡Trixie no sabe realmente lo que accedió a ese fénix por desesperada!- se desahogó con nerviosismo, sólo para resoplar sacudiendo la cabeza cerrando con fuerza los ojos -. Pero todo se veía tan perdido que dije "sí" sin pensarlo- abrió un poco los ojos manteniendo la mirada hacia abajo -. Ahora esa fénix está dentro de Trixie…pero al menos cumplió, ¿no?- dijo levantando la mirada hacia Las Rainbooms, asomándose una expresión de alivio -. Las ayudó y están bien…

-Estamos bien- corrigió Fluttershy con una suave sonrisa hacia ella.

-¿Entonces…eres como Sunset Shimmer?- preguntó Cherry torciendo el gesto, haciendo que Trixie la mirara encorvando sus cejas viéndola cómo la señalaba sin nada de sutileza -. ¿Tienes un bicho de esos reaccionando dentro?

-Gran elección de palabra, amiga- rodó los ojos Mistery mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-Pero hablo en serio- insistió Cherry con preocupación -. ¿Ahora Trixie tendrá que lidiar con eso lo que sea que sea? ¿Cómo El Exorcista?

-¡Cherry!- regañó Mistery para ver cómo la cara de Trixie se ponía más tensa y pálida.

-Oh, cielos…- jadeó Lulamoon poniéndose más angustiada, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Ah…¡Lo siento! No quise…- se apresuró Cherry en compensar lo que dijo.

-¡Pero tienes razón!- la interrumpió Trixie -. Ese es mi sacrificio, supongo…- aspiró espantándose más para lanzar miradas a su alrededor -. ¡¿Y si pierdo el control?! ¡¿Si Trixie no vuelve porque Zephyr se apoderará de su cuerpo como le ocurrió a Sunset y se vuelva loca y ataque a todos?!

-Pero Zephyr no parece ser nada de lo que es el fénix en Sunset- se apresuró en decir Pinkie Pie para relajarla -. ¡Nos ayudó! Nos advirtió que debíamos enfocarnos en destruir ese amuleto que cargaba Shadow.

-No teníamos ni idea que ese amuleto era el fruto de todo ese control y poder que tenía- admitió Rarity.

-Más bien no teníamos idea cómo vencerla- exclamó Applejack -hasta que lo mencionó y nos dio tiempo reteniendo a Shadow para concentrarnos a la forma de reaccionar la magia de nuestros elementos en vez de tratar de salvarnos de cada ataque que nos lanzaba.

-No pudimos…hablar con Zephyr del todo bien- habló Rainbow con su mirada ensimismada -. No sé cómo está aquí, ni qué es y cómo supo lo que ocurría, pero sólo sé que sin sus lágrimas yo…- calló en seco mordiéndose la lengua mirando a un lado, con un ceño entre su rostro ciertamente acongojado. -. Nosotras…

-Lo sé- asintió Applejack mirándola con un gesto comprensivo y reflexivo, en serio lo cerca que estaban sus amigas de perder la vida y ella no quedaba atrás pues tampoco estaba nada bien, encontrándose en una carretera fuera de la ciudad, en medio de la nada.

Suspiró con la mirada al vacío. No sólo ella, sino las cinco que pasaron por momentos realmente de alto riesgo que vieron la muerte casi a un metro de distancia. Lyra, Cherry y Mistery se miraron entre sí con diferentes gestos interrogativos como preocupados.

-Oigan, deben contarnos en serio qué pasó hasta el momento que aparecieron frente al hospital- exclamó Lyra. -. En serio parece que fue algo…más fuerte de lo que normalmente están a acostumbras a lidiar…

-Aunque de por sí esta última amenaza fue algo más complicado de lidiar que otras veces- comentó Cherry.

-Pues…antes que nada- dijo Pinkie Pie para animar su rostro con una sonrisa hacia las tres -. Gracias.

-¿Eh?- dudó Mistery parpadeando.

-Sí, es cierto- reflexionó Fluttershy despertando de su ensimismamiento -. Ustedes impidieron que Shadow terminara entrando al hospital. La enfrentaron.

-Eeeh…no es que tuvimos grandes proezas…- comentó Cherry con una sonrisa tensa mirando a un lado -…si tardaban un poco más tal vez, ya saben, ¡Adiocito!- dijo mientras sacudía la mano como en despedida con una risita nerviosa desagradándole mucho la idea.

-Nosotras tardamos un poco en llegar mientras nos recuperábamos- le dijo Rainbow Dash -. Si no la paraban, de seguro atacaba todo el hospital.

-Ustedes la interrumpieron el tiempo suficiente a nuestra llegada para poner a salvo al resto de enfermos al enfrentarse a Shadow, aun si parecían en desventaja- dijo Applejack apreciando su intervención mientras sus cinco amigas veían con mucho afecto a tres de los cinco involucrados a esa intervención, frente suyo -. De verdad mostraron valor.

-Pues… ¿No somos amigas?- dijo Lyra un tanto apenada por la repentina atención con una delicada sonrisa -. Y las amigas se cubren las espaldas. Les cubrimos las espaldas. Y no podíamos permitir que atacara gente que no podían siquiera huir por su estado de salud.

-Ojalá y pudiéramos hacer más en ese momento- lamentó Mistery entre un suave ceño con una sonrisa de lado -, pero si sacamos fuerza para ir sin titubear a enfrentar algo, creo que fue inspirado por lo que ustedes han hecho más de una ocasión.

-Pues ustedes también han dejado una nueva inspiración en nosotras- respondió Fluttershy -. Que ahora en adelante siempre vamos a estar una para la otra como las amigas que somos ahora- sonrió con las demás, expresando gestos en acuerdo, intercambiándose entre todas las presentes miradas y sonrisas cálidas.

-¡Ay, carajo, como nos queremos mucho!- jadeó Cherry conmovida, empezando a vidriarle los ojos con un puchero haciendo que las demás pudieran compartir una primera risa por una típica reacción emotiva suya, rompiendo la tensión al menos un momento.

La cual se cortó de pronto cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y entrara abruptamente un hombre de traje negro con ciertos pasos acelerados, pero firme y prepotentes, caminando sin perder tiempo el lado de enfrente de la mesa mientras hablaba.

-Disculparan la tardanza pero fui atacado por una de ustedes pero no creo que les interese los detalles- exclamó enseguida con voz clara y entonada a grave, colocándose frente al televisor para apagarlo y darles de una vez la cara, siendo reconocido por todas de manera inmediata.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Lyra con un ceño.

-Esperen un momento. ¡Eras uno de los agentes que nos atacaban para probarnos!- exclamó Rarity enseguida, contemplando con las demás con saña, al hombre de piel celeste claro, ojos turquesas y cabello rojizo frente a ellas.

-Como verán hubo ciertos cambios de órdenes- se limitó en decir sin mucho caso a sus intervenciones con una expresión impasible -. Cierto cambio de cargo- enfatizó posando sus manos sobre la mesa paseando su mirada enseriada a cada una -. Soy Devious Black y de hora en adelante yo soy el que hace y deshace órdenes por aquí. Mientras el anterior ordenó catalogarlas como amenazas y en definitivo alejamiento para terminar accediendo a rodar cabezas…- decía contemplando sin inmutarse como las caras de las presentes se ponían roja de la furia y removían sus manos formando puños -…yo, por mi parte, quiero protegerlas.

-¡En serio que quiero realmente oír explicaciones sobre eso!- exclamó Trixie profundizando su ceño. -. ¡Es decir! ¡¿Cómo de un momento para otro decidieron de MATARNOS a PROTEGERNOS?!- no pudo evitar gritar en ambas palabras.

-Porque he estado en todo momento durante su encierro en la agencia y no demostraron ser más que un grupo de jovencitas asustadas llorando y furiosas suplicando su libertad que una verdadera amenaza-contestó al ras de su pregunta -. ¿Pudieron matarnos? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Pudieron matar a la mujer que no dejaba de atacar? ¡También! ¿Pero que prefirieron hacer?- preguntó dejando una pequeña pausa para decir con mal resignación -. Salvarnos. Incluyendo a los agentes que las atacaba, teniendo razones de poner su vida sobre la suya, demostrando que bien podían contra nosotros, pero no, prefirieron sí, atacarlos pero cuidando no ser mortales- resopló sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa?

-¿Entonces por qué demonios nos querían matar?- rugió Rainbow levantándose de su silla de golpe.

-Alguien que respeto hace poco dijo una verdad- se limitó en decir, recordando a Ingenious -. Nosotros solo recibimos órdenes. Como en toda organización. Como en toda guerra. Como en toda batalla. Nos dicen cuál es el enemigo y sin inmutarnos a preguntarnos, sólo acatamos órdenes, caso contrario, es traición- levantó ambas cejas exhalando por la boca mientras se erguía -. Y no van a negar que es de dudosa reputación personas como ustedes pudiendo tener fuerza y habilidades que un humano común no puede hacer gracias a…- suspiró mal resignado con un gesto -...la magia. Pero…- dijo para encender la televisión de nuevo y contemplar imágenes de lo sucedido esta noche en mute -…ahora el "secreto" no solo lo sabemos la agencia ni su escuela, sino todo el mundo. Hay divisiones de opiniones. Unos a favor y otros en contra en los testimonios. Por eso las cité para llegar a un acuerdo antes de que cada una se reencuentre con su familia- terminó por decir para mirarlas y ver los rostros impresionados y esperanzadores de lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Lyra con incredulidad.

-Él no está mintiendo- exclamó Applejack con la mirada clavada en Devious, impresionada que no hallaba ni una pizca de falsedad en todo lo que había dicho tanto él, como los agentes que la recibieron, tal como aseguró Bonbon.

-Pero eso del acuerdo me parece que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad- exclamó Rarity volviendo a su escepticismo.

-¡Eso es fácil de adivinar!- expresó Cherry cruzando sus brazos -. ¡De seguro no quieren que mencionemos donde estuvimos todo este tiempo ocultas por temor a cierta Agencia y lo que nos hicieron pasar! ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca- dijo él levantando ambas cejas a su dirección para volver a enfocar su mirada en todas que se expresaban muy atentas con cierta sonrisa incrédula como si realmente se iban a callar -. Como dije, van a tener nuestro respaldo y lo necesitarán ahora que tendrán la opinión pública respirándoles el cuello. Sin duda se están llevando, por un extremo, la ovación de ser las "heroínas" de la noche. Pero por otro, existe el escepticismo y la verdadera pregunta de lo qué ocurrió y qué son ustedes. Van a recibir ovaciones, como achaques. Las querrán, como las odiarán. Pero teniéndolas protegidas bajo nuestro organización, podemos apaciguar su situación de una manera monumental que ustedes, solas no podrán. Tenemos influencias, conocimiento y seguridad que ustedes jamás van encontrar, así que les conviene aceptar que nos involucremos en ayudar mantener su buena reputación a la vez, que trabajamos juntos con la verdadera amenaza que sigue suelta como una de sus compañeras, Sunset Shimmer, si mantienen el anonimato de nuestra organización- expandió una ladina sonrisa -. Y claro, si no aceptan nuestro "cobijo", les deseo suerte de probar los hechos y actuaremos en total contra de ustedes dominando la influencia de masas para que terminen de vuelta a aislamiento aquí y se vean forzadas a trabajar con nosotros siendo catalogadas como las amenazas que previamente estaba destinado hacerse.

Un silencio rotundo quedó en la sala tras su intervención, todas contemplándolos con una furia retenida, en debate, pues en sí su ofrecimiento de ayuda, era también chantaje, una amenaza, solo escuchándose los pasos de afuera de la habitación.

-Eres un infeliz- fue Cherry quien dijo de manera airada entre todo el silencio y Rainbow asintió en su dirección.

-Me quitaste la palabra de la boca, hermana- exclamó cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¡No empiecen la fiesta sin mí!- exclamó Bonbon apareciéndose casi como invocada con un andar en un estilo de dureza y prepotencia.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de todas es con quienes llegaban, provocando una inmediata sonrisa que cubrió medio rostro, especialmente en Las Rainbooms.

-¡TWILIGHT!- gritaron ellas con profundo alivio y algarabía, levantándose de prisa de sus asientos al contemplar a Twilight Sparkle cruzando la puerta, con una ropa sencilla similar al que ellas usaban, quien se sonrió casi al igual que ellas, preparada para recibir su típico abrazo grupal.

-¡Chicas, me da tanto gusto y alivio verlas!- exclamó Twilight recibiéndolas feliz sintiendo toda la calidez del abrazo de sus amigas humanas, lo que le hizo pensar inevitablemente en las suyas de Equestria en una retenida angustia de cómo estaría su reino.

-¡Querida, estás bien!- exclamó Rarity entre el abrazo.

-¡No sabíamos qué te había pasado!- agregó Rainbow Dash. -. ¡Sólo desapareciste frente a nuestros ojos!

-¡¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?!- interrogó Applejack, provocando que Twilight deshiciera su sonrisa para mirar a un lado, hacia Moon White, mirándolo que tensaba inevitablemente el rostro ante esa pregunta de la vaquera.

-¡Uh, Moon White está aquí!- exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras deshacían el abrazo, precipitándose a él agarrándolo del chaleco negro -. ¡Cierto! ¡Tú venías el lunes despúes del baile a continuar la investigación! ¡Te dejamos plantado!- recordó rápidamente para empezar a zamarrearlo -. ¡Lo siento pero es que no sabes la locura que hemos pasado!

-Pinkie, cálmate- le dijo Fluttershy apartando la fiestera de Moon White -. Apenas estamos entiendo todo y lo confundes. Apuesto que ni él lo sabe.

-…- enmudeció Moon White ofreciendo una pequeña forzada sonrisa sin poder evitar sentir esa culpa pesándolo mientras se pasaba las manos sobre su chaleco para desarrugarlo.

-Usted es… ¿La Princesa?- reconoció Devious a Twilight tras los datos de la fuente de los estudiantes sobre Twilight.

Las demás se abrieron paso mientras Twilight enfocaba su mirada en él.

-Reina- le corrigió, llamando la atención de sus amigas -. Hace poco fui proclamada como la Reina de Equestria, las tierras mágicas de donde se filtró magia aquí y en nombre de ella hago frente a los cambios y hechos que han ocurrido en su mundo, en una conjunta diplomacia que aspiro podamos llegar a un mutuo acuerdo que beneficie el bienestar de ambos mundos- aclaró y Devious la miró impasible mostrándose la sombra de incredulidad para resoplar y sentarse recién a la silla junto a él, resistiendo el dolor que sentía en consecuente de los golpes que le dio Bonbon pero se aguantaba muy bien entre la rápida revisión que tuvo.

-Esto es tan absurdo- suspiró y miró a Twilight -. Espero no ofenderla "majestad", pero tiene que reconocer que es realmente absurdo su origen- dijo para ganarse un ceño ofendido tanto de Moon White como de ella, pero Twilight tomó aire cambiando el gesto.

-Je- lanzó sin ganas entre su expresión seria -. Tengo mucho qué ponerme al día de un crimen cometido por ustedes en contra de mis amigas por lo que son y lo que alcanzó explicarme Bonbon camino acá.

-Para eso estamos aquí- le respondió para pasar su mirada a Moon White -. ¿Y ese qué cuento cuenta en esta historia?

-También soy de Equestria- respondió él mismo manteniendo su mirada firme hacia él -. Soy el que ha estado investigando los cambios mágicos de su mundo por pedido de la reina.

-Favor- corrigió Twilight mirándolo. Moon White bajó las cejas para inclinarse a su lado y susurrarle.

-¿En serio es momento de empezar a contradecirme?

-Dijiste "pedido", en realidad fue un "favor"-

-Pero era un trabajo en compensación al que perdí.

-¿Si era un trabajo entonces por qué no querías que te pagara? Dijiste que era un favor y por eso no querías un sueldo.

-…- se arrinconó y la miró con un ceño -. Basta.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané!- lo acusó.

-¿Terminaron?- exclamó Devious impaciente entre el cuchicheo de su discusión. -. ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? También la estábamos buscando a usted, reinita- exclamó hacia Twilight. -. Tengo informes de que usted estaba en el momento el día del ataque del baile. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

-En Equestria- aclaró ella, para todos -. Estaba en mi mundo, lidiando con mis propias amenazas. Es en mi mundo en donde está Flame- dijo viendo las caras confundidas de las demás al no reconocer ese nombre -. Flame es el espíritu de un lengendario fénix de fuego que ha nacido en el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Lo sabía!- triunfó Trixie en reacción -. ¡Sabía que Sunset no era esa persona, se los dije!- celebró sacudiéndose de emoción entre el alivio de las demás de comprobar a ciencia cierta parte de lo que ocurría con Sunset.

-¡Quiero que hagamos una pausa aquí!- exclamó Bonbon con seriedad -. Antes de empezar a comenzar a entregar más información, debemos aclarar algunas cosas- dijo para mirar a Deviuos -. Déjame adivinar lo que quieres: seguridad a cambio de silencio- asintió -. Me parece razonable pero hay cosas que debemos aclarar. Número uno…

-No voy a…

-¡NÚMERO UNO!- reiteró elevando abruptamente su voz cargada, provocando que todos los presentes, a excepción de Devious, respingaran y abrieran los ojos asustados para mirar fijamente esa gélida y punzante mirada que Bonbon lanzaba entre la expresión endurecida e impaciente de su rostro tallado en piedra, emanando intimidación, que aunque no hizo inmutar a Devious, él la dejó hablar, tranquilo -. Nosotras no vamos a trabajar para ustedes. Porque son ustedes los que dependen de nosotras para manejar la situación mágica ocurriendo en la ciudad. Número dos: No van a darnos órdenes. Vamos a trabajar juntos. Organizar juntos y planear juntos. Nadie manda a nadie. Número tres: Van a dejar en paz a Golden Harvest y van a cubrir todos los gastos médicos del estado crítico de mi amiga, que fue torturada no solo hoy, sino todos estos años así que la dejan en paz. ¡Se quedará conmigo y no van llevársela a su cárcel de nuevo! ¡Y número cuatro: si se les llega ocurrir lastimar a cualquiera de los que están en esta sala…!- decía señalando a todos -. ¡Te voy a matar! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Voy a matarte!- terminó por gritar a varias octavas para de repente su cuerpo brille y adapte su cabello largo seguido de patear contra la mesa con fuerza, la cual salió disparada violenta contra la pared impactándose contra ella y se rompiera la mesa en un estruendoso sonido que hizo hasta los agentes que custodiaban la puerta entrar de súbito armados.

Todos los chicos se quedaron petrificados de sorpresa con ojos expandidos a más no poder, sin siquiera mover ni un músculo, sí, intimidados e impresionados al ver su reacción y su semblante amenazante como el de un toro que no te arriesgarías a molestar o te encestará los cuernos. La mayoría ya la habían visto en modo intimidante en el pasado, lanzando perturbadoras amenazas, pero esta vez se llevó el premio, porque se escuchaba seriamente dispuesta en una amenaza, más bien promesa, pero que a su vez mostraba su disposición a pelear con dientes y garras, por todas ellas, a su manera, mostrando el cariño que ya habían formado en lazos, en especial por estas últimas semanas.

Lyra fue la excepción entre los demás, quien fue enseguida que se movió para llegar tras de Bonbon, quien respiraba bruscamente aniquilándolo con la mirada, para que Lyra rodeara sus hombros y con el otro brazo cruzara su pecho, en un abrazo de lado sin que Bonbon pudiera cambiar el gesto de amenaza como protector de su rostro.

-Hey, tranquila, calma- le decía Lyra en voz bajaba, sintiéndola muy dura pero con su abrazo y palabras trataba de calmarla -. No harás eso, Bonbon. No eres más esa persona…ya no- le dijo más bajo cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que Bonbon empezara a romper aquella expresión y su respiración se regule, al escuchar esas palabras, sin saber muy bien cómo tomárselas mientras deshacía su transformación.

-Protectora- habló Devious tras las demandas de Bonbon, sin apenas mostrar una pizca de haberse intimidado o algo, más bien soltó una sonrisa entre su expresión mientras hacía un movimiento de manos a los agentes que entraron para que se retiraran, obedeciendo de manera inmediata -. Eres el vivo reflejo de tus padres- dijo y Bonbon de nuevo petrificó el rostro haciendo a un lado a Lyra.

-No…no los metas a ellos- advirtió severa hiéndose adelante, defensiva, sólo para que Lyra la tomara de un brazo y la halara hacia ella.

-Cálmate, Bonbon- aconsejaba Lyra con tono suave pero firme a la vez.

-Más bien Sweetie Drops- exclamó Devious entrecerrando sus ojos contemplando a una aún colérica Bonbon para pasar la mirada a las demás, que lo veían fijamente. -. ¿Están de acuerdo con lo que acaba de… "sugerir" Sweetie Drops?- preguntó y ellas se intercambiaron varias miradas, para terminar asintiendo.

-Sí, así es- fue Applejack la que respondió con su mirar fija sobre la suya y captar cualquier mentira que se le saliera. -. A…excepción de la amenaza de muerte, claro- añadió lanzando una mirada Bonbon quién se limitó en lanzarle una rápida mirada también sin perder al menos su ceño.

-En ese caso también voy a solicitar algunas otras cosas- avisó paciente.

-Hacemos mucho callando el crimen que hicieron con nosotras- exclamó Trixie al ras.

-¿Y nosotros haremos poco con la lista que acaban de dar además de la seguridad y arreglar su buen nombre?- ironizó en una pregunta.

-Pues con tal de tranquilizar a la gente tras el caos ahora a su cargo, sí, cuidarían nuestro buen nombre para mantener el orden de su distrito- respondió la misma Bonbon.

-Hay algo que puedo destacar en mí, entre tantas cosas, y es la intuición- aclaró confiado -. Bastó observarlas, sea en la agencia o transmitidas en la televisión para saber de lo que son capaces de hacer y no. Claro que les repugna nuestra organización porque nuestro medio de lidiar con… las amenazas es distinta a la suya con lo que hemos recolectado información de testimonios de estudiantes y la obvia prueba es la de esta noche. Digo, exigieron inmediata atención médica a la persona que provocó todo el caos de esta noche.

-¡Ella no hizo nada!- clamó Fluttershy enseguida -. ¡Usaron su cuerpo para llegar a estos fines pero esa mujer es inocente!- agregó para que Devious se sonriera más de manera divertida.

-¿Ven? A eso me refiero- dijo para suspirar -. Es por eso que trabajar juntos será complicado pero quiero creer que no imposible. Tal vez con nosotros aprendan algo más dentro de su código de…Guardianas de la Armonía, ¿no?- se quiso asegurar levantando ambas cejas con un gesto.

-Pues el mismo mensaje va para ustedes- exclamó Rarity -. Pueden aprender algo de nosotros.

-¿Y cuáles son esas otras cosas a solicitar?- preguntó Rainbow con recelo.

-Una de ellas será que se dispongan a una rueda de prensa.

-¿Qué?- alcanzaron a corear.

-Es algo que tenemos que organizar- dijo en un hecho -. Saber contestar qué ocurrió, qué pasará, qué son, sin cundir el pánico puesto que han sido identificadas ya- explicaba moviendo las manos -. Para eso tienen que prepararse y son precisamente las Guardianas de la Armonía quienes responderán esas preguntas con todo ese espectáculo que hicieron. Mientras tanto en las próximas, vamos aclarar de una vez una alianza en el que ambos bandos podamos llegar a un acuerdo y trabajar sin molestar el trabajo del otro. Es pérdida de tiempo declararnos guerra como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente con qué lidiar. Pero debo advertir algo- miró a Bonbon que aún se mantenía defensiva con Lyra pendiente de ella -. Por más amenazas de muerte que me tiren- comentó para volver su mirada enfrente -. Lo que discutiremos lo mantendremos en un acuerdo entre la Agencia y ustedes, que si violan el acuerdo de confidencialidad- enserió más la expresión para estirar su brazo hacia los botones del televisor -. No nos andaremos en juegos y pagarán las consecuencias de un traidor y saben cómo terminan- dijo para presionar un botón en el que cambió la imagen de noticias, por lo que se veía una grabación en el que se alzaba un prepotente quejido seguido del estruendo de vidrios romperse.

Lo que veían, era la imagen del cuerpo de Golden siendo lanzada contra una de las paredes de vidrios en el cuarto de tortura. Enmudeciendo por completo la sala, la vieron caer entre los trozos vidrios, empapada entre temblores con su piel pálida, ya con moretones y muestras de agresión a la vista, sin apenas terminar de aterrizar sobre el piso cuando le encestaban un patada en seco en la quijada, que le hizo voltear el rostro a la vez que salpicaba sangre de su boca, pero entre su obvio mal estado, Golden buscó recuperarse entre el inevitablemente vencimiento de su cuerpo torturado, poniéndose en pie con la intención de responder.

-¡Veamos que tan bien te hicimos, Haverst! ¡Hasta cuánto aguantas!- se escuchó la voz que reconocieron del mismo hombre que las amenazaba por altavoz cuando estaban encerradas.

Sólo para ver cómo alguien más la tomaba por detrás, siendo este Devious Black, colocándola de rodillas al suelo en un arqueo de espalda que le hizo forzar su rostro en un contenido dolor mientras ese Superior cortaba la distancia para levantar un puño con una nudillera de acero puesto y hacerla recibir un golpe certero en la cabeza que la venció hacia abajo, viéndose al segundo siguiente la sangre corriendo a un lado seguido de propinarle una patada en pleno vientre, haciéndola escupir más sangre por la boca y salir quejidos presionados del propio esfuerzo de no querer expulsarlo, aunque a esas alturas parecía inevitable.

-¡Bonbon!- exclamó Lyra de repente reteniendo de los brazos a Bonbon que tuvo la intención de tirárselo encima, furiosa, invocando su magia para zafarse de ella pero a la vez Lyra invocó su cuerno y la iluminó, reteniéndola con su magia, petrificándola.

-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Entendimos lo que quiere decir! ¡Quítelo!- exclamó Cherry parándose de golpe de la silla en un temblor de sus manos al ver el crudo video, casi a la vez de la reacción de Bonbon, mientras el resto se habían quedado helados, horrorizados tremendamente consternados y conmovidos.

-Pero se pierden la mejor parte…- bufó en lamento Devious para aún así apagar el aparato.

-¡¿Qué no se arrepiente o siente remordimiento por el grado crueldad sobre alguien?!- interrogó Twilight completamente indignada caminando un par de pasos hacia adelantes.

-Rosa es una rosa es una rosa es una rosa - exclamó Devious sin inmutarse en referencia un popular poema para decir con más obviedad; -. Traidor es un traidor es un traidor es un traidor.

-¡¿Podría al menos… guardar respeto?!- interrogó Applejack con severidad sintiendo el corazón estrujado mientras el resto no podían dejar de expresar esa defensiva ardiente contra él.

-Trataré- le sonrió con hipocresía para su mal gusto.

-Son unos monstruos...- exclamó Fluttershy con sus ojos vidriosos, no siendo la única, mirando con desprecio a Devious, quien le dio la cara sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Solo si no cumplen con su lealtad y supongo que no tendré que preocuparme de eso- paseó su mirada -. ¿Cierto?- interrogó para ver cómo Bonbon seguía resistiéndose a la petrificación de Lyra, con una mirada de profundo desprecio. -. Controlen a la hiena para poder continuar con esto después de la breve aclaración.

-Bonbon, por favor, detente- le decía Lyra concentrada en su retención.

Pero Bonbon lo único que podía pensar era que mientras estaba dormida, atada en su cama, sí, pero a salvo en casa, Golden había sufrido horas de tortura.

Se suponía que las dos recibirían las consecuencias. No una. Y eso la enfurecía, porque estando libre, debía haber ido en su ayuda. Ese era siempre su promesa, y lo hizo, pero demasiado tarde. Aún tenía la imagen de Golden completamente ida de dolor concentrado en su cuerpo, apenas enfocada en la realidad, aunque sospechaba altamente que la habrían drogado para entorpecerla, cosa que explicaría como se dejaba tal marioneta golpear entre dos sin reaccionar rápido a sus ataques. Era un verdadero milagro que Golden realmente haya aguantado tanto con todas las dolencias que la aquejaban. Y solo la enfurecía saber que realmente, la habían hecho bien, para recibir tanto dolor.

Y no sólo hablaba físicamente.

Entonces dejó de luchar. Porque sabía que ahora no era el momento de saldar las cosas, y se tranquilizó sin prestar nada o poca atención de las demás de su intención de tranquilizarla, pero no cambió la mirada defensiva sobre el cómplice de tortura de su compañera, de su amiga. Y así retomaron de vuelta la discusión de un acuerdo.

Las horas pasaban.

Algunas voces se alzaban. Cambiaban de opiniones. Una nueva pelea. Otra coordinación. Sin duda, una de las noches más ajetreadas de sus vidas hasta ahora, pero alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo tras casi cinco horas de negociación y explicaciones por ambos lados.

-Para levantar la reunión, solo una cosa más- avisó Devious, provocando que el resto resoplaran con mala gana pero atentos cuando el hombre metió su mano dentro del saco que vestía para mostrar lo que parecía ser un brazalete en forma de aro que al colocarlo sobre la nueva mesa que se dispuso, sonó tosco el aterrizaje, mostrando del resistente material del que estaba hecho.

En el segundo que lo había colocado, Bonbon lo reconoció haciendo un gesto.

-¿Es un chiste?

-No veo a nadie reírse para que lo sea- comentó Devious inmutable para abrir la boca y explicarse, pero devolvió la mirada a Bonbon -. A ver. Mejor cuenta el chiste tú, a ver qué tan gracioso lo ven viniendo de ti- le cedió el habla con tranquilidad y Bonbon hizo una amonestación de fastidio y levantó la mirada hacia todos.

-Lo que ven aquí es un brazalete que rastrea la ubicación del quien lo use, emanando emisiones de su locación y movimiento las veinticuatro horas del día. Con él también se puede comunicar entre sí con el comunicador y bocina a un lado de este y tiembla en vibración cuando se va a emitir un mensaje, pero una vez puestos, no podrán ser retirados, el seguro solo se desabrochará con un código enviado desde el emisor principal.

-En este caso yo- sonrió Devious sosteniendo el brazalete entre sus manos -. Quiero que lo usen y terminamos por ahora.

-Definitivamemte no- exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-¡También me opongo!- dijo Rarity -. ¡Es violar nuestra privacidad!

-El brazalete o espías que sigan sus movimientos de cerca- condicionó sereno pasando el brazalete de una mano a otra -. Ustedes eligen.

-¡¿Por qué rayos necesitan saber donde estamos todo el tiempo?!- se quejó Trixe.

-Seguridad- se limitó en decir para detener su juego de manos con el brazalete y prestarles mayor atención -. Además acordamos que no iban a transformarse deliberadamente frente a los demás sin motivo de emergencia. Esto es...solo un seguro a su palabra. Si lo hacen, lo sabremos y querré un argumento inmediato del por qué de su transformación, más vale no siendo para andar impresionando con trucos por allí- al decir esto, la gran mayoría concentró su mirada en Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejó ella con un ceño.

-¿Por qué intuyo que lo usarán para estudio?- habia hablado Moon White con seriedad -. Con todo y acuerdo eso no los limita a querer saber con quienes están tratando aunque no los considere amenaza- se explicó viendo a Devious pasar su mirada a él detenidamente mientras seguía hablando -. Somos su objeto de estudio también entre los huecos de la lógica que aun no pueden explicar ni pronosticar una completa seguridad a su gente y como he entendido su misión es...salvaguardar el orden, querrán conocer más de lo que están dispuestos a proteger pero a su vez, no perder la oportunidad de adelantar su trabajo de protegerse de ellos para no mostrar su vulnerabilidad como sucedió hoy.

-No voy a negar ese interés- coincidió Devious atento a su comentario -. Y es una buena intuición que viene de un...investigador de magia, ¿no?- aseguró mientras asentía -. Pues como tal, espero que en serio nos colabore tanto como la...reina- dijo pasando su mirada a Twilight -con nosotros con este caos de la magia de donde son oriundos, brotando como virus al azar.

-No es al azar- replicó él negando con la cabeza -. La magia se atrae al portador compatible y se adapta a él.

-Ninguno esperaba lidiar con la responsabilidad de obtener cierto poder- aportó Twilight, incluyéndose, mientras pasaba la mirada a todos -. Pero por una buena razón ha de ser y ha sido siempre en defensa y protección por los demás- dijo con un tono más pesado entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a Devious. -. La solución no se halla en desha…

-Bueno. Eso- cortó Devious el discurso de Twilight con poco interés virándole la cara. Ella concentró su ceño mostrándose frustrada con un gruñido poco audible-. Queremos que deje de pasar eso de más personas con magia y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con eso sino queremos más caos brotan…

-Bueno. Eso- lo interrumpió Moon White a él usando un mismo tono de desinterés, tal como Devious lo usó con Twilight, respondiendo en desquite a la vez que manifestaba su comentario -. No será posible, ¿Sabes? Es como detener el viento...- dijo levantando una ceja, explicándose -. La magia está en constante movimiento ahora que el lugar en el que se concentraba, en este caso la escuela, se destruyó no solo por el incendio, sino toda esa vibra negativa levantándose contra el ambiente de amistad entre compañeros que lo sostenía. Puede que la haya obligado a esparcirse en donde adaptarse y estos cinco o seis criatu...personas, con una en el hospital, hayan sido portadores de esa magia tras perder la esencia que lo mantenía en un solo lugar- sacudió la cabeza -. No se puede detener. Lo teoricé con anterioridad- dijo mirando a las rainbooms -. Al final la magia sí se esparció fuera de la escuela, a la ciudad, pero se adapta de manera lenta como todo este tiempo tuvo que pasar para que reaccione en ustedes.

-¿Entonces de aquí a un año habrá nuevo brote?- preguntó Devious en deduccíon con seriedad.

-Lo más probable, sí- torció el gesto -. En realidad tal vez antes. Esta magia no se atrae a cualquiera…- decía reflexionando con un gesto mientras se ensimismaba.

-Funciona como algo que debe…ganarse- reaccionó Twilight abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Sí…es verdad- asintió él, aun reflexivo pasando una mirada atenta alrededor de todos los que pudieron atraer y adaptar la magia para detenerse en Trixie en especial. "¿Por qué Trixie precisamente atrajo y adaptó el de un… fénix?".

Cientos de preguntas asaltaban su mente con buscar entender la magia de este mundo, entre una con foco especial, dejándolo suspirar en contrariedad en un parpadeo rápido.

-Excelente...- asintió Devious lentamente con ironía pero a la vez contrariado con lo que se vendría encima. Suspiró lanzando el brazalete a la mesa. -. Usenlo o no hay acuerdo. Los quiero a todos a la mano- levantó la mirada con profunda seriedad –en especial si algo vuelve a suceder como hoy.

-Aun no creo...- decia Flash pero Devious se levantó de golpe de su silla.

-No me importa. Se ponen los brazaletes o ahora mismo me ocupo de denunciarlos como personas no gratas- advirtió en amenaza real, completamente enseriado.

Una nueva discusión se levantó pero al final y con resignación, los brazaletes fueron colocados en cada uno. La idea de ser monitoreados no les agradaba en lo absoluto, pero por otro lado, la sencillez e inmediatez de comunicarse de forma directa para cualquier emergencia entre ellos en cualquier momento les era muy útil y conocer lo que harían la agencia.

Uno de los detalles a reflexionar que, aunque la agencia no podía enfrentar a alguien poderoso como lo fue Shadow Light, muchas vidas se salvaron al evacuar calles, patrullando y rescatar civiles. Era un especie de trabajo en equipo sin quererlo que Devious permitió, tras ordenar el alto al fuego contra ellas para que puedan defender sin preocuparse de tener cuidado con francotiradores y se concentraron más en custodiar y proteger a la gente dentro de lo que podían hacer, lidiando con el pánico levantado.

Este Superior tenía cierta canallería, sí, pero que era más racional e intuitivo que el anterior, lo era. Aun asi no bajarían la guardia con él, cosa que sabían que él tampoco bajaría, en un trato basado en de alguna forma u otra, se veian resigmadamente necesitados del otro.

Finalmente podían respirar ciertamente calmados con el acuerdo que mantuvieron con la agencia, pues aún tenían otras qué enfrentar, no sólo la opinión pública, sino aun los pendientes alrededor de la amenaza mágica, de las cuales Twilight no había mencionado para nada aquella que se hallaba en Moon White. Fue algo que se guardó para sólo lidiar con sus amigas. De todas maneras con el acuerdo, estas personas no parecían querer aventurarse a nada que sea un riesgo. Por lo que terminó guardándose esa información y no perjudicar a Moon White.

Pero por ahora, lo que todas más deseaban en este momento, era ver los rostros de sus seres queridos como el bálsamo que necesitan y sin duda, descansar algo para lo que sería la rueda de prensa de mañana al mediodía.

-Hum, esta cosa es algo pesada- se quejó Rarity con molestia viendo el brazalete que por impulso se bajaba hasta el borde de su mano para agregar entredientes:-, y nada glamuroso, claro está.

-¿Está mal que diga que me gusta como se me ve?- le preguntó Cherry a Mistery mientras se miraban los brazaletes.

-Supongo que no es muy diferente a los accesorios que usamos de nuestro estilo...- fue lo que contestó la pelimorada, en acuerdo.

-¿Te encontrarás con tu madre o irás directo al hospital?- le había preguntado Lyra a Bonbon entre la organización de los autos para ser llevados a una casa en específica.

-La llamaré- se limitó en decir Bonbon aun mostrándose nada relajada, muy contrariada -. Ella me necesita, Lyra- le dijo con voz más pausada, sabiendo que se refería a Golden -. No puedo abandonarla.

-Ahm pero tal vez deberías llamar a un familiar… - se involucró Fluttershy al estar cerca de ellas -…para que sepan lo que ocurrió con Golden, digo, deben est…

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Bonbon con inexpresividad para suspirar con resignación -. Claro que es en serio- se dijo a sí misma para mirar con atención a Fluttershy-. Golden no tiene familia. No tiene a nadie dentro de lo que se puede decir que pueda estar angustiando su regreso a diferencia de nosotras. Sólo me tiene a mí- suspiró con la mirada al vacío, sin poder evitar cierta tristeza, sin darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de las más cercanas que rondaban por ahí -y eso es porque fui su pareja de misión, caso contrario...- volvió a suspirar -. Soy su única amiga.

-Ehm…- escuchó Bonbon una nueva voz involucrándose, que la hizo levantar la cara hacia donde provenía esa voz …creo que te equivocas, Dulzura- le dijo Applejack manteniendo una sonrisa levantada -. Creo que Golden en las últimas semanas hizo algunos amigos por aquí- dijo para ver cómo Bonbon contemplaba todas las sonrisas de las rainbooms y demás, dándole la razón a la rubia.

-Tal vez no tenga la mejor personalidad del mundo…- decía Mistery.

-cofcofnolatienecofcof- interrumpió Rainbow para ser codeada por Rarity pero la peliarcoiris sonrió entre unas pequeñas risitas -. Pero a pesar de lo que es, no es una mala persona, puede ser divertida con ese raro humor y en serio admiro mucho lo que hizo por nosotras. No cualquiera arriesgan su vida como lo hizo ella y tú, para ponernos a salvo.

-¡Es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos!- aportó Pinkie Pie contentísima.

-Aunque tenga un modo peculiar como tú, de demostrarlo- rió Applejack un poco haciendo que Bonbon torciera los ojos pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. -. Así que por favor, avísanos cuando salga de Cirugía y sepas algo- agregó la rubia con voz más suave y Bonbon asintió en promesa.

-¡Drops!- escuchó Bonbon que la llamaron, para que ella adaptara una expresión dura en su rostro de nuevo para darse la vuelta y ver a Devious Black.

-Tú aún no te vas- advirtió con seriedad. -. Aún tenemos cuentas que saldar contigo.

-¡Ah, no!- intervino Pinkie Pie colocándose delante de Bonbon con un ceño expandiendo sus brazos -. Ella no se queda sola.

-¡Creí que todo ya estaba acordado!- reclamó Cherry.

-¡Que dejarían en paz a Golden y a ella es parte del acuerdo!- recordó Rarity con severidad.

-¡Así que no nos vamos sin Bonbon, o Sweetie Drops, o como quieras que quieres que te llamen!- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué rayos hacen?- reclamó Bonbon con un ceño para sentir una mano sobre su hombro y ver una sonrisa de Lyra.

-Ahora tienes muchas personas que darán la cara por ti como lo hiciste por ellas, Bonboncito. Acostúmbrate- le dijo divertida y Bonbon deshizo el ceño para regresar su mirada enfrente y ver a todas ellas delante de ella, cubriéndola.

-¡Eres nuestra amiga!- chilló Pinkie abrazando de golpe a Bonbon, haciéndola expulsar aire de la boca quitándole la respiración mientras Pinkie volvía su mirada a Devious -. ¡Parte del acuerdo era que cualquiera situación que compete a una de nosotras, es una situación que compete a todas!- chilló y Bonbon hizo un terrible gesto de fastidio por el aterrizaje de su voz chillando cerca de ella.

-Como sea que quieran- exclamó Devious aburrido para asentir y enfocar su mirada en Bonbon que apartaba a Pinkie para recuperar el aire y se destapaba un oído -. Muy bien, Drops. Solamente quería ahorrarte el susto cuando llames a casa y nadie conteste, porque tu madre no estará.

-…- enmudeció Bonbon transformando su expresión con una profunda seriedad -. ¿Qué le hicieron?- interrogó con voz hosca, volviéndose dura de nuevo y las demás podían ver venir un nueva amenaza.

-Bonbon, descuida, estamos contigo- exclamó Trixie para mirar con aspereza a Devious.

-Fue enviada a una misión- dijo él sin preámbulo ni inmutarse -. Una misión en una situación de conflicto armado y no tiene fecha de regreso como consecuencia de haber dejado escapar a su hija para ayudar en el escape de las fugitivas- decía.

-…- se mantuvo callada Bonbon con su mirada concentrada a sus expresiones cuando sintió la cercanía de alguien juntándose más a ella, haciendo miré a un lado su cabeza y se encontrara con Applejack. Sólo le bastó la expresión de la rubia antes de que abriera la boca para contestar –Tú…- gruñó ella regresando su mirada en Devious -. ¡Me estás mintiendo!- gritó furiosa mostrando los dientes -. ¡¿Dónde está Ingenious Force?! ¡¿Dónde está mi madre?!- demandó ella, siendo agarrada enseguida por las chicas al ver que de nuevo parecía querer aventársele encima.

-Tú nos servirías de mucho- comentó Devious mirando a Applejack, quien lo miró de vuelta con severidad con un entrecejo, sólo para verlo mirar de vuelta a Bonbon, quien esperaba conteniendo furia, tratando de en serio no molerlo a golpes -. El antiguo Superior está muerto…

-¡Me importa muy poco él! ¡Sólo quiero saber qué hicieron con mi madre!- lo interrumpió sin perder la calma.

-A eso voy- respondió impasible -. Él murió en una explosión en la Sala de Control con otros cincuenta agentes aproximadamente- dijo para hacer una breve pausa y añadir: -. Tú madre lo mató. A todos. Sólo muerto, ustedes estarían a salvo, porque sabía que yo era el sucesor y confiaba en que tenía mejor intuición en la perspectiva de la situación- contó viendo la atenta mirada de Bonbon -. Ella fue un kamikaze, Sweetie Drops. Se reventó y arrastró a todos con ella a la muerte- soltó de una buena vez.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

No sólo para Bonbon, sino para principalmente las que fueron encerradas por la agencia, al tener que escuchar que la madre de Bonbon no sólo había tenido una muerte, sí, horrible, cometiendo una forma de suicidio, por poner a salvo no solo a su hija, sino a las demás.

Las miradas no se hicieron esperar para depositarse enseguida a Bonbon inevitablemnte, quien quedó muda sin apartar la mirada de Devious mientras las que la sujetaban la iban soltando lentamente.

-Está diciendo la verdad, ¿cierto?- fue lo que salió de la boca de Bonbon para asegurarse, mirando de vuelta hacia a Applejack, quien respingó un poco y curvando sus cejas con mucho pesar, le asintió.

-Lo siento, Bon…

-Ya perdí suficiente tiempo- la interrumpió de golpe sin mostrar expresión alguna -. Debo ir al hospital ahora- exclamó caminando con rigidez para ser la primera en salir de allí.

-Déjenla- dijo Lyra al ver el ademán de las demás de hacer algo -. Por ahora…dejémosla…- agregó sintiendo preocupación y lástima por su amiga.

…

Para estas alturas, el clima había retornado a su temperatura normal.

El sol del amanecer apenas estaba levantándose, iluminando las calles que estaban aún mojadas por la nieve derretida en el lapso de la noche más larga en las que muy escasos pudieron pegar el ojo.

En diferentes autos de aspectos normales sin nada qué destacar, los jóvenes con la magia estaban siendo trasladados en un mismo lugar, resguardados por autos similares pero que eran de la propia agencia en protección.

Sabían que por ahora, estar cada uno en su casa no sería la mejor opción dado a la conmoción levantada de que sus identidades habían sido reveladas en la transmisión de los canales que dada a la emergencia, sus rostros fueron descubiertos con la grabación en vivo que transmitieron y ya sus rostros habían sido bastantes vistos antes, con su desaparición en el trágico incendio de Canterlot High.

Por ello estarían resguardados por el momento todos en un mismo sitio. Y qué lugar con espacio suficiente para todos, que la mansión en la que vivía Trixie Lulamoon.

La propia Trixie había ofrecido su casa como el lugar para que todos puedan estar el tiempo necesario y para la preparación de la rueda de prensa en algunas horas siendo la propiedad completamente rodeada de altos muros de piedra y segura, aunque incluirian rondas de seguridad para no permitir la entrada a prensa o cualquier otro intruso. Pero lo que sin duda se llevarían la dicha, era que en la mansión de Lulamoon ya se encontraban aguardando sus familiares tras ser notificados por la "policía" a dónde serían trasladadas por seguridad y fueron por ellos para trasladarlos a la mansión.

Cuando los autos empezaron a estacionarse frente a la gran casa, todas salieron disparadas del auto sin poder retener la algarabía de volver a ver su familia, siendo recibidas eufóricamente en abrazos.

-¡Oh, mi manzanita! - decía en llanto la abuela Smith -.¡Creí morir sin poder volver a verte de nuevo!- hablaba cubriendo por completo a Applejack en un apretado pero caluroso abrazo mientras Applebloom y Bicmac no quedaban atrás, también viendo lugar para abrazarla entre todos, confundiendo entre sí sus lágrimas y comentarios de alivio y cariño.

-Familia…los extrañé tanto- contestó ella muy conmocionada con una enorme sonrisa entre el fuerte vidriar de sus ojos, atrapada entre los abrazos, perdiendo la lucha contra las lágrimas al sentir de vuelta aquella calidez que sólo su familia podría entregarle.

-¡Lo siento por preocuparlos, sé que no fue nada divertido!- lloraba a mares Pinkie Pie en escándalo abrazando de golpe a sus padres y sus hermanas a la vez, quien sabe cómo. -. ¡Jamás he visto tan emotiva a Maud!- agregó llorosa en su chillido lanzando una mirada a la impasible mirada de su hermana mayor.

-No pude escribir poesía de roca desde que desapareciste. Fue terrible- dijo Maud con inexpresividad en un parpadeo lento.

-¡Lamento haberte destrozado el espíritu!- chilló Pinkie llorando mientras apretaba aun más fuerte a toda su familia casi ahogándolos ya.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Cherry buscando entre toda la gente a su padre.

-¡Cherry!- escuchó su voz y ella se volteó expandiendo una enorme sonrisa ya llorando al contemplar a su padre precipitándose a ella.

-¡Oh, papi, papi!- se le salió salir con voz quebrada presa de la emoción como toda una niña de papá consentida mientras salía corriendo hacia él hasta que se encontraron dándose un abrazo que alcanzó él a levantarla un poco. -. ¡Lo siento! ¡Dije volvía a medianoche del baile y…te hago esto!

-Cerecita...- la llamó por su apodo con voz fina -…creí que también te iba a perder...- lamentó haciendo referencia a la muerte de su esposa, entre su alivio mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¡Ya no odio ese apodo! ¡Dime Cerecita cuantas veces quieras frente a cualquiera!- exclamó ella sin poder dejar de llorar -. Y no me iré a ningún lado, papá. No te dejaré...- lo calmó cerrando sus ojos mientras expandía una sonrisa restregando su cachete sobre su hombro, infinitamente aliviada y protegida.

-¡Lyra, por todos los santos!- jadeó su tía mientras la presionaba entre sus brazos para apartarla un poco con un rostro profundamente preocupado a la vez emocionada de verla-. ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡¿En qué locura te has metido?!- interrogó sólo para que Lyra sea abrazada por su tío esta vez.

-Por ahora…no hablemos de eso…- dijo él sin dejar de abrazar a Lyra, acariciándole la cabellera.-. Estábamos tan preocupados…- le susurró para sentir ahora a su tía abrazando de nuevo, estando los tres en ese abrazo.

-Los quiero…padres…- murmuró Lyra, haciendo que ambos adultos abrieran bastante los ojos y puedan ver la vidriada mirada de Lyra sonriendo. -. ¿Puedo decirles "papá" y "mamá"?- preguntó descomponiendo más el rostro -. No solo por decirlo y ocultar la verdad por vergüenza…en serio los quiero como mis padres y ustedes lo son sin importar lo que diga un papel…porque más bien lo dice el corazón…- jadeó fuertemente mientras sus tíos expandían una sonrisa y la volvían abrazar.

-Sabes que siempre te hemos amado como nuestra hija, Lyra -exclamó su tía emocionada intercambiando miradas con su esposo, igual de emotivo.

-Claro que puedes llamarnos así- dijo él en ese lapso de enorme felicidad, devolviendo el abrazo.

Trixie Lulamoon había sido de las ultimas en salir del auto, viendo ya a todas sus amigas que habían tenido que verse obligadas a alejarse de su familia sin poder decir dónde, al fin en brazos de la gente que más quiere.

Por alguna razón, Trixie se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. Le latía muy fuerte el corazón y tenía frías las manos que jugaba con sus dedos entre sí, empezando a caminar lento mirando por todos lados a cada una de sus amigas hablando con sus familiares, algunas aun abrazándose e intercambiando miradas, cuando a distancia, vio a su padre.

No solo a Serverus Lulamoon, sino también su madre, Magical Smile, ambos nombrándolas, desesperados. Su mamá con una mano al pecho y su padre abria y cerraba las manos, reconociendo que era un tic nervioso en él.

Por alguna razón, aunque fueron segundos, Trixie quedó paralizada contemplándolos con sus ojos bien abiertos, como grabando esta imagen para la prosperidad, porque no los veía así de cerca uno del otro, sin gritarse, reclamarse o mirarse mal con gestos evasivos, desde que era pequeña. Estaban compartiendo el mismo espacio y respirando el mismo aire sin ninguna intención de tener la oportunidad de proclamar sus graves diferencias.

-¡Trixie!- fue Magical Smile primero en encontrarla con la mirada, mientras agitaba una mano hacia su exesposo -. ¡Serverus! ¡Ahí está Trixie!- avisó para precipitarse directo hacia ella, siguiéndola de inmediato su padre.

Trixie aún se mantenía ahí petrificada, no pudiendo ser capaz de mover un músculo, pero entre más se cortaba la distancia que recorría sus padres para llegar a ella, su corazón se aceleraba ansiosamente y sentía fabricar lágrimas enseguida, sólo para recibir al mismo tiempo, un abrazo de las personas que la procrearon.

Sus rodillas no pudieran más y Trixie se cayó al suelo arrodillada, llevándose consigo a sus padres que por nada del mundo rompieron el abrazo, cubriéndolo cada uno por un lado, atrapándola entre ellos, sintiendo los sonoros e insistentes besos de su madre a un lado del rostro de Trixie mientras la cabeza de su padre estaba posada sobre la suya juntándola en su pecho.

-¡Mi tan adorada y hermosa Trixie! ¡Mi gran y poderosa ilusionista!- decía Magical presa de entusiasmo -. Estás aquí, tesoro. Oh, Trixie. Estábamos tan angustiados. ¡Hasta detectives contratamos!- dijo para corregirse y mirar hacia Serverus: -. Más bien fue tu padre quien los contrató- aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento -. Hizo más que eso para mover cielo y tierra para recuperar a nuestra hija. A nuestra Trixie.

Trixie no podía emitir ni una sola palabra.

Estaba completamente emotiva, pero aún así, algo retenía todo ese momento. Por lo que levantó su cabeza hacia ellos, con cejas curvadas en angustia entre su vidriada mirada, para enfocar más la vista a su padre, que tampoco podía decir mucho. Tal para cual.

-Y-yo…-tartamudeó con un horrible nudo en la garganta -…yo…no…Trixie no es un monstruo…- dijo entre su nerviosismo, lo que Serverus captó al instante.

 _*_ Flashback*

" _-¡Sunset Shimmer no es lo que crees!- había dicho Trixie defendiendo a su amiga cuando su padre vio el video de seguridad de la Casa de los Espejos -. ¡Ella y sus amigas han defendido la escuela de otras amen…!- se mandó a callar con los ojos desorbitados._

 _-¡¿Cómo?!- explotó -. ¿Hay más como ella? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No entiendo cómo pueden…!- decía ido de la indignación. -. ¡No, esto es un peligro para nuestra ciudad!_

 _-¡Padre, escúchame!- suplicaba._

 _-¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Deben deshacerse de ellas!_

 _-¡NO!- gritó pisando con fuerza el piso con un pie -. ¡No voy a permitir que destruyas la vida de mi mejor amiga!_

 _-¡¿Mejor amiga?!- había bramado -. ¡Beatrix, por favor, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Eso es un monstruo! ¡No es tu amiga!"._

Los ojos verdes de su padre miraron fijo a la angustiosa expresión de su hija, profundamente temerosa, de que ahora con magia…la terminaría por rechazar por completo. Él, como gran parte de la ciudad, habían visto a todas esas jóvenes con peculiares y vistosas apariencias, casi muriendo de la impresión de ver entre ellas, a su hija, con esa luz del fuego cubriéndola y alas expandidas.

Magical tenía su mirada de Trixie a Serverus, sabiendo que había algo ahí que inmiscuía a los dos, no interviniendo al acto, sólo para sentir cómo Serverus pasaba a Trixie enteramente a sus brazos, cubriéndola en un abrazo entero e individual

-Eres mi hija, mi única hija que regresó a casa- le contestó a él para ella sola -. No vi un monstruo… lo que vi fue a un ángel- fue lo que bastó decir para que Trixie empezara a sonreír y respondiera enseguida el abrazo mientras sentía sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas -. Te quiero, Beatrix.

-Yo también- se le ocurrió decir en un susurro fuerte entre el abrazo mientras Magical los dejaba, aunque esperando impaciente recibir un buen abrazo como ese también.

Pero ese emotivo y conmovedor encuentro que tenían todas con sus seres queridos, terminaría cuando empezarían a dar explicaciones.

…

-¿Primer viaje en auto, eh?- preguntó Twilight con cierta diversión para romper el silencio, sentada en la parte trasera de un auto con Moon White -. Yo estaba ansiosa cuando entré a ese auto largo para ir al baile de otoño…creo que se llamaba limónsina, ¡Limosina!- se corrigió enseguida levantando una sonrisa para ver que Moon White la miraba y le asintió forzando una sonrisa entre su rostro contrariado para regresar su mirada hacia la ventana.

Twilight suspiró desprendiendo su intención de animar un poco la tensión, hasta para ella misma, cosa inútil para pensar en lo que intentaría Moon White hacer ahora y la presión que recaía en él.

Entonces el auto se detuvo enfrente de los restos del edificio de lo que fue alguna vez la escuela Canterlot High.

-Veamos cuánto pueden sorprenderme ahora- exclamó Devious saliendo del asiento del copiloto en el mismo auto mientras se abría la puerta de la parte trasera y salían Moon White de un lado y Twilight en el otro.

Ambos cruzaron la enorme entrada de césped, que de lo verde que era, ahora estaba amarillo y seco, hasta con restos de basura, apenando mucho a Twilight como realmente había quedado hecho nada de lo que fue esa escuela en el que creó momentos buenos como decisivos, aprendiendo más de sí misma pero a la vez, preguntándose más cosas por cómo reaccionaba la magia aquí, tan diferente de la de su mundo.

Detuvieron su andar cuando llegaron enfrente de la estatua del caballo, sin poder evitar contemplarlo un momento, pensando tantas cosas a la vez, el cómo el portal que se abría en su base dio rienda suelta un cambio que al final, afectó a los dos mundos, cosa que Twilight en primer lugar quiso impedir al cruzar por primera vez el espejo, sin contar que la magia expedida de la corona se quedó aquí aun sin ella, adaptando una nueva forma de magia basándose aun así en su misma fuente de poder que la hacía reaccionar: la amistad. Aunque no sabían con que ahora se había expandido a otro ambiente, podría adaptarse a otras formas no tan…positivas.

Sin decirse nada, Moon White concentró su mirada en la base de la estatua, en el frente en donde se abría el portal, para colocar su palma abierta sobre ella y cerrar los ojos.

Twilight sólo podía estar ahí, empezando a sentir el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse en esperanza, mirando fijamente la base, pudiendo ya imaginarse el cómo podría Moon White de alguna forma, devolver la magia del portal a su sitio original y poder cruzar a su mundo para frenar a Flame.

Moon White mantenía sus ojos cerrados en absoluta concentración, tratando de percibir, en algún lado de su interior, la magia del portal. Debía hacerla reaccionar. De alguna forma u otra, creyendo que si se encontraba en su lugar de origen sería atraída más fácilmente. No quería obedecer la advertencia de…ese ser, de que no podría cruzar ni él ni Twilight de vuelta.

Pero estaban pasando los minutos, y nada sucedía.

Ya Twilight se había puesto muy ansiosa entre un suave ceño de angustia, contemplando ya el rostro frustrado de Moon White mientras movía su mano en diferentes posiciones, a ver si así adaptaba un mejor resultado, pero nada. En reacción a la frustración, él hizo puño la mano y golpeó la base abriendo sus ojos entre su ceño, contrariado, mientras no perdía la mirada de la base y escuchaba hablar a Twilight.

-¡Tienes que calmarte!- exclamó ella pasándose una mano a la frente, igual de frustrada -. Si te desesperas, te bloqueas y no podrás dejarla reaccionar.

-Lo sé, Twilight- contestó con un inevitable tono de obviedad cerrando los ojos tomando aire, tratando de calmarse -. Fui maestro, hechicero e investigador de magia. Créeme que eso lo sé de memoria. Gracias.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó ella con un suspiro -. Ya estás de mal humor- obvió para tomar una bocanada de aire para mantenerse paciente. Uno de los dos debía hacerlo y posó una mano sobre un hombro de él para hablar con voz más relajada -. Te necesito. Equestria me necesita. Es mi reino.

-Y es mi hogar- contestó él dándose la vuelta recién para mirarla -. Yo también soy de Equestria. Es mi mundo. No este lugar- aclaró mirando su alrededor -. Debe ser maravilloso y hermoso pero no es mi hogar- agregó mientras sacudía la cabeza -. También me preocupo por Equestria, por todos. Ahí viven los pocos ponies que me importan. ¡Mi madre!- cerró los ojos entreabriendo la boca entre su tiesa quijada y su mirada ensimismada que le da un suave reflejo en sus ojos grises -. Sé que debo controlarme y ser paciente pero…-sacudió la cabeza mirándola con mil cosas debatiéndose en la cabeza -. No puedo dejar de pensar que esto es mi culpa.

-Moon White, tú no…- decía comprensiva bajando los hombros.

-Sé lo que dirás y te lo agradezco Twilight- le interrumpió con su voz más liviana -. Yo sé que no fui yo quien hizo todo este caos, pero quien lo hizo está dentro de mí, por mi sólo existir. Sólo no quiero convertirme en un obstáculo más para ti- explicaba empezando a pestañear pausadamente mientras Twilight sólo lo miraba. Él suspiró y regresó su mirada a la base de la estatua -. Lo intentaré de nuevo- avisó para respirar profundamente y botar aire con suavidad.

Entonces levantó la mano de vuelta a la base de la estatua, tratando de relajarse y despejar su cabeza de tantas cosas, cuando sintió otra mano colocarse sobre la suya como la cercanía de alguien colocándose tras suyo, rodeando con su brazo libre su cadera, abrazándolo así de espalda.

Moon White abrió los ojos por impulso, para encontrar su mano cubierta con una un poco más pequeña y delicada, pero que se sostenía firme y fuerte sobre la suya, enredado sus dedos entre los suyos, aferrándose así sin desprender la palma de la base.

-Hemos estado el uno para el otro desde que recuerdo- escuchó la voz de Twilight muy cerca, a un lado de su rostro, mostrando suma confianza pero con un inevitable sonrojo por la posición que adaptó, sintiendo él un mismo calor en su cara, pero la escuchaba con atención -. Cuando te daban esas recaídas de tu… enfermedad. Estuve allí. Cuando renunciaste a tu trabajo. Estuve allí. Cuando quisiste compartir tu pasado. Estuve allí- se acomodó mejor posando su rostro sobre su hombro derecho y movió su rostro para que quede de frente a un lado del suyo para continuar -. Cuando necesitaba cierta guía para ayudar a Sunset. Estuviste allí. Cuando necesitaba ayuda para investigar la magia de este mundo. Estuviste allí. Cuando necesité un consuelo cuando me angustiaba. Estuviste allí. Cuando te necesitaba sin saberlo…estabas allí- miró de vuelta a la unión de sus manos contra la base con un suave mirar al igual que Moon White -. Siempre estuvimos nosotros para el otro desde siempre. En los buenos como malos momentos. Conocemos nuestras risas, nuestras lágrimas, nuestras muecas amargas. Hemos sido fuertes y superar pruebas a esa voluntad. Y aunque las cosas se hayan…complicado más. Aún nos tenemos a nosotros- entrecerró los ojos con serenidad con una sonrisa delicada -. Volviste a mí- dijo apretando más su brazo en su cintura -. No importa lo que…él haya dicho- mencionó refiriéndose a Poison y Moon White lo sabía, suavizando un ceño cerrando sus ojos con lentitud de esa terrible realidad -…tú estuviste y estás conmigo…porque sé que me amas…- dijo profundamente apenada, sintiendo ya la vergüenza dominándola -. Y yo estuve, estoy y estaré contigo por la misma razón. Yo te a…- decía pero se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando su pose se rompió cuando Moon White se dio la vuelta y la tomó de los brazos para halarla hacia adelante y acercar sus labios a los suyos, que se moldearon de manera inmediata, correspondiéndole sin "peros", dejando brotar un suspiro de alivio mutuo el poder volver a encontrar la calidez de sus labios en un beso.

Twilight recogió sus brazos entre el cuerpo de ambos, posándose contra sus pechos en la unión de un genuino beso entregado desde aquella primera vez, encontrando un consuelo real de la dura realidad por la que estaban atravesando.

Era tan sublime, tan hermosa la sensación, que aunque el color del sonrojo subía hasta las orejas y el corazón latía fastidiosamente rápido, intensificándose el beso, pero manteniendo aun así el ritmo lento y tranquilo, que sin saber quién fue primero o simplemente coincidieron, fueron incorporando en el beso sus lenguas, tan cálido y suave, que invitaban a ser tiernos al tocarlas y no abusar de agresividad en el beso, retirándolas para separarse un poco rompiendo el beso delicadamente.

Moon White entreabrió los ojos para ver con un inevitable sentimiento de reproche y acusación a Twilight por hacerla querer como la quería, tan comprometidamente, como el fruto del cómo se conocieron, viéndola menos sonrojada pero igual perdida en sensaciones que sólo podría encontrar en él, abriendo cuidadosamente sus ojos violetas, encontrándose con una misma expresión que ella mantenía en él.

-Twilight…tú eres mi pony especial- sintió la necesidad de declarar él, por un momento al menos, olvidar en donde se encontraban.

-Y tú el mío- sonrió lentamente ella, conmovida.

-Lo que me faltaba…- dijo con inexpresividad Devious mirando la escena desde la distancia en el auto y con fastidio dio la espalda mirando a un lado haciendo un gesto por el minúsculo sentimiento de resignación. Aunque había mostrado dureza con todos ellos, sabía que ninguno era una real amenaza. Suspiró. -. Tienen un minuto- resopló para sí mismo pasando su mirada al reloj. Frunció el ceño -. Con razón me arremedó hace rato…

Moon White y Twilight se compartían una mirada, contemplándose como si habían ganado una luz en ese preciso momento, para terminar posando su frente uno contra el otro.

-Haré lo que fuera, por recuperar tu felicidad- le dijo Moon White en un compromiso -. Créeme que lo haré- insistió mientras Twilight empezaba a sonreírle, sin apartarse ni un poco del otro.

-Por ahora, una parte importante de ella la recuperé: Tú- exclamó para cortar la distancia y hacerlo cerrar los ojos cuando acercó sus labios a los suyos, rozándolos en juego para terminar besándolo con una calma que purificaba cualquiera bruma de hace un momento.

Moon White lo volvió a intentar liberar la magia del portal, varias veces, y aunque concentrado, no lo logró.

-No quiero pensar que se escondió dentro de mí, incluyendo la magia…- dijo Moon White a Twilight, escuchando los pasos de Devious tras ellos.

-Somos listos, veremos la forma- aseguró ella motivada con una firme sonrisa -. Lo vamos a lograr.

-Lo sé- asintió completamente decidido.

-El portal está cerrado desde el otro lado- dijo Twilight dándose la vuelta dándole la cara al nuevo Superior.

-No podemos abrirlo por ahora pero es lo que vamos a empezar a averiguar lo más pronto posible- acotó Moon White para entrecerrarle los ojos -. No es que nos importe su opinión, pero ya que…- exclamó para encogerse de hombros airadamente.

-Ahora que estamos entremezclados me temo que deberían de importarle mi opinión- contestó al ras.

-Pero a diferencia nuestra, no le importa nuestro mundo.

-Sí, es cierto, con tal de que no sigan trayendo porquerías qué lidiar aquí me dará gusto despedirlos de una vez.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es suficiente porquería tenerlo a usted y sus asesinos?

-¿No tiene una rueda de prensa que ocuparse?- interrumpió Twilight hacia Devious para detener ahí la cosa.

-La cual más vale estén allí aunque no los mencionaremos- respondió Devious para darse la vuelta y caminar -. Muévanse.

-No pierdas el tiempo con él- le dijo Twilight a Moon White empezando a caminar tras de él.

-Lo siento pero me cae mal y quiero asegurarme que lo sepa. Es todo.

-Por Celestia…- suspiró rejuntándose a él tomándolo de la mano -. No me cansaré de decirlo…en serio eres tú…

-…y yo de decirme que en serio estás viva…- musitó, pero Twilight levantó la cabeza alcanzándolo escuchar.

¿Acaso...? Sí. Debió verla malherida tras la pelea con Cadance, que inclusive ella misma creyó estar muriendo.

Y apretó más fuerte su mano.

Aún tenía cosas que confesarle...como que no sólo él cargaba con una pesada culpa.

Sino ella también, pues fue quien empezó a arruinar su vida, al viajar al pasado.

…

Su mirada parecía perdida entre la expresión dura que emanaba mientras sólo podía limitarse a escuchar.

Un suspiro seco salió de sus labios cuando el largo monólogo del médico terminó. Rompió su pose desprendiendo su espalda de la pared, viéndolo irse mientras Whooves trataba de alentarla, sólo para que ella le asintiera secamente una vez, distraída, y se caminara por el pasillo.

Casi parecía moverse de manera automática, con su cabeza lleno de un todo y una nada a la vez, porque no podía concluir en una idea o reacción lo que tanto no podía dejar de pensar.

Bonbon escuchaba sus propios pasos, haciéndola corroborar que aun seguía caminando mientras su mirada vacía pero helada se concentraba en el número de una habitación, deteniéndose cuando lo encontró.

Levantó la mano a la perilla y la hizo girar, empujando de un solo golpe la puerta haciendo que se abriera con fuerza y provoque un ruido sordo cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

Desde esa distancia, los ojos de Bonbon pudieron contemplar el cuerpo agarrotado en esa cama blanca, escuchando el "bip" de esa máquina que leía el ritmo cardiaco, sueros colgando, incluyendo un respirador.

Bonbon caminó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo mientras dejaba cerrar la puerta tras de ella, viendo por sí misma, las marcas de violencia en Golden, quien mantenía una expresión completamente frágil entre los vendajes que cubrían zona de rostro con moretones manchados de yodo, encontrándose igual sus brazos, lo que se podía de piel expuesta entre la bata que usaba y la sábana que cubría, manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza acomodada del lado izquierdo al tener el lado derecho de su cráneo cubierto de un vendaje, pudiendo recordar como flashback el momento de esa grabación de su tortura cuando le encestaron el golpe que la nudillera de acero.

-Qué bueno que estás en coma- expresó Bonbon con inexpresividad una vez a su lado -. Porque en serio no soportarías verte en este estado- agregó asintiendo lentamente -. Te odiarías profundamente. No dejarías de lanzar tu lenguaje vulgar a todo el que se mueva, amenazando, siendo necia con los médicos, tratando de salir de aquí no pudiendo tolerar tantos cuidados, así que…sí, mejor que estés en coma, por tu propio bien- se convencía -. Eres una molestia triplicada cuando tratan de darte consejos. Eres pésima escuchando y seguirlos- calló un momento sin apartarle la mirada, escuchándose solo el sonido que cercioraba su pulso -. Sin embargo, eres muy buena dándolos- se encogió de hombros -. Que contradictorio, ¿No? Al menos tus consejos me han servido. Lo admito. También soy una molestia escuchándolos pero Dios…- sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de fastidio -. Tú mortificas con ellos, me exasperas pero me sacudes y haces que me contradiga aunque no actúe rápido. Soy lenta, estúpida, soy…- jadeó para pasarse una mano a los ojos, restregándoselo con cierta desesperación -. No sé. No sé nada, Golden- apartó su mano para volver a ver ese rostro pálido con hematomas -. Necesito un consejo tuyo. Lo necesito. Así que más vale que despiertes pronto. Aunque deba tomar doble aspirina para tratar como siempre de no golpearte cuando te enteres que entraste en coma en plena cirugía, pero necesito que me aconsejes, y que sobrevivas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque…- se calló, sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta, sin querer expresar todo el torbellino desatado dentro de ella entre su endurecido expresar -…porque eres la única familia que me queda- empezó a asentir -. Sí. Lo que oyes. Ya compartimos algo más en común: Soy huérfana, Golden. Mi madre murió- hizo una pausa, con la mirada en algún lado -. La última vez que discutimos en el escondite, cuando Applejack y tú se pelearon, y te encaré que ella solo se preocupaba por ti, tú me encaraste que mi madre se preocupaba por mí y…- tiró una risa seca -…y yo perdía el tiempo echándole mierda encima, citando tus palabras- enmudeció un momento más -. Yo te dije que no pedí que fuera mi madre…en realidad, dije muchas cosas peores que eso…- pestañeó -…el punto es…que no sé por qué tengo esta magia si soy una terrible persona…- se le salió jadear para aclarar la garganta y mover a un lado su cabeza mientras remojaba sus labios, como despertando de esa agría sensación que estaba refundiendo -. Como sea. Aquí estaré yo- avisó en suspiro sentándose en la silla que descansaba al lado de la cama para contemplarla con seriedad -. Esta vez no me iré a ningún lado, Golden. No sé si oigas o no y parezco una esquizofrénica pero…aquí estaré- concluyó para mantener su mirada por un momento más, y cerró los ojos, para tratar de dormir algo. Al menos hacer el intento.

En el mismo hospital pero en otra habitación, en cambio empezaba a despertar alguien, lo primero en sentir era demasiado dolor y en todos lados. La cabeza le dio vueltas y aspiró apenas volvió en sí.

Entre parpadeos, unos ojos rojos empezaron a abrirse, profundamente desorientada y adolorida, literalmente sintiendo que no podía moverse, mirando directamente el tumbado para empezar de a poco a intentar mover algo, para darse cuenta de que algo se lo impedía.

Pestañeó varias veces bajando la mirada enseguida para ver que estaba atada, en una técnica de sujeción, con cintas atadas a la estructura de la cama.

Cuando la confusión fue tal que empezó a descomponer el rostro, una voz le cortó de hecho la reacción en pánico.

-Tranquila. Ya lo peor pasó. Estás a salvo.

Esa voz, aquella voz, hizo clic de inmediato entre la marea de confusión de su mente. Fue entonces que Shadow miró a un lado al extremo de la cama para encontrarse con una aliviada sonrisa de Celestia en verla reaccionar.

Shadow la miró sin poder emitir palabra, mucho más confundida que antes, contemplando los cortes del rostro de esa mujer que no había hablado hace años, así como tenía recogido su brazo izquierdo enyesado que colgaba en un cabestrillo.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- logró emitir Shadow con voz forzosa, parpadeando entre un ceño. Celestia suavizó un entrecejo.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- interrogó para ver cómo Shadow negaba lentamente la cabeza pero gesticuló de dolor el sólo hacerlo.

-¿Qué nos...pa-pasó?- preguntó asustándose de la situación en la que estaba mientras Celestia la miró fijo borrando su sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo que me he preguntado todo este tiempo, Shadow- le contestó con tristeza -. ¿Qué nos pasó?- usó la pregunta tomando una bocanada de aire mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia la puerta, donde había hombres armados custodiando la entrada, aun precavidos. Celestia regresó su mirada en Shadow, quien la veía intrigada pero a la vez sin saber exactamente como estar al encontrarse de nuevo con ella y en tan confusa situación -. Antes que nada, Shadow, sé que debes odiar verme ahora, ¿no? Se a mí a quien primero que veas- decía, contemplando la expresión de su rostro, viendo que no se equivocaba. Celestia asintió. -. Yo…lo siento- dijo con una expresión afligida -. Shadow, yo fui injusta contigo- agregó haciendo que Shadow sólo expresara mayor confusión como sorpresa -. Sé que no te comportaste del todo bien pero, yo también cargo con parte de la culpa de lo que nos destruyó, porque no pude ser responsable del dolor que te ocasioné- dijo vidriándose su mirada, contemplando la atenta mirada de Shadow -. Eras de las personas más importantes en mi vida y debí compensarte por arruinar el plan que teníamos, aunque nuestros sentimientos eran diferentes por la otra. Debí buscarte, amortiguar las cosas y no dejarte simplemente atrás- se lamentaba empezando a sentir el desborde de sus lágrimas -. Pero era tan joven. Era otra época. No sabía tantas cosas de mí misma, sentía miedo y me- jadeó empezando a llorar, viendo entre lágrimas cómo Shadow cerraba los ojos y hacia un lado la cabeza, haciendo puño el rostro también.

-Vete…- emitió entre un quejido, pero Celestia empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Shadow. En serio tienes que escucharme para poder explicarte lo que te ocurrió, por qué estás aquí y porque en serio mereces escucharme.

-Sólo…quieres hacerte sentir…mejor…- musitó aun con su rostro apartado que entre su voz débil, se oía hosca -…sólo vete cómo te fuiste antes…

-¡No me iré esta vez!- le interrumpió con firmeza entre sus ojos llorosos -. ¡Está vez no te abandonaré! Porque eras de las personas más importantes para mí, y de alguna forma aun lo eres, pero aún así no te busqué, te di por perdida, porque nuestras vidas eran diferentes ahora, pero me arrepiento de no pelear por nuestra amistad, de aliviarte, y sólo quiero decir a tiempo, lo que guardaba mi corazón, en nombre de las dos- dijo pensando en su contraparte pony, aunque aquello último confundió a Shadow con un gesto -, lo lamento, Shadow. En serio lamento no salvar nuestra amistad en su momento y asumo parte de mi responsabilidad.

Shadow expresaba demasiada confusión, pena y sí, molestia el tener que escucharla, pero pese eso, bajo su condición de fragilidad, no podía evitar sentirse conmovida a la vez triste como enojada, empezando a llorar, doliéndole mucho por como debía contraer el vientre y solo respirar le dolía, tan abatida y desorientada, cuando por su mente empezó a ser asaltada de cortes de recuerdos de lo que había pasado las últimas horas, cortándole la respiración, recordando todo lo que esa intrusa en su cuerpo sentía.

El odio, el desprecio, la venganza. Alguna vez sintió todo eso en su corazón, pero ver el cómo aquello se apoderó por un momento literalmente, en su cuerpo, fue una pesadilla de la que no quería volver ser partícipe.

No quería ser consumida por el odio y peor, morir sintiéndolo. Pensó que moriría pero aún vivía, o lo que quede viva, pero…no podría llevarse el odio consigo. No quería terminar así.

Entonces su llanto incrementó, solo haciéndola sentir más dolor no solo físico, sino emocional, contagiando a Celestia de su propio llanto.

-Celestia…- sacudió la cabeza Shadow dándole la cara al fin, llorosa, frunciendo el ceño -…siempre fuiste…demasiado buena para mí…y aun así lo sigues siendo incluso ahora…y eso me duele tanto…- jadeó en coro con Celestia, descomponiendo más el rostro -. Lo siento tanto…te odié tanto y ahora…sólo lo siento…- jadeaba desconsolada.

Celestia no pudo evitar acercarse más y agarrar una mano suya entre la prisión de tela en la que estaba, mirando su rostro lastimado en cortes que seguramente dejará cicatrices pero no le importaba, tras esas laceraciones, podía ver asomarse una chispa de oportunidad, ahora que todo parecía como una epifanía aclarado para ambas, compartiendo al fin el peso de sus decisiones de un pasado que definieron el presente de su relación, pero que en esta dimensión, parecía escribirse un mejor futuro.

…

 **¡Finito!**

 **Algunas cosas no pude agregar pero vi que se alargaba así que lo dejaré para el siguiente cap.**

 **So, ¿Qué les pareció este?**

 **Un acuerdo. Una rueda de prensa que cambiará la normalidad. Dos ponies atrapados en el mundo humano que se aman pese las dificultades. ¡Golden en coma! ¡Coma! XD Y sí, una Flame que…¿Qué andará haciendo? Tranquilos, ya lo verán en el prox cap xD**

 **Así que…**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey fuera!**


	39. Dos Mundos

**Dos Mundos**

Todas las chicas y sus familias se encontraban en la espaciosa sala dentro de la mansión de Los Lulamoon, que los ánimos de mirar los detalles de la refina y elefancia decoración e infraestructura se hizo omisa, por empezar a reclamar respuestas desde el día en que desaparecieron.

Explicar a dónde habían estado fue algo en la que debieron omitir ciertas cosas, pero en sí, hablando con la verdad. ¿Por qué?

-¡Yo no pienso mentir y fin de la discusión!- había dicho Applejack con terquedad cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado con un ceño en seriedad con sus labios sutilmente abultados.

-Ella nunca miente- había resumido Rarity con pesada resignación a Devious en aquella reunión que tuvieron.

-Nunca miente porque es una pésima mentirosa- comentó Rainbow Dash empezando a reir -. ¿Quieren que cuente la historia de cómo llevó a toda su familia al hospital por mentirosa?

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!- interrumpió la vaquera rompiendo su pose para fulminar con la mirada a Dash -. Y se supone que lo que se cuenta en "Verdad o Reto", se quede allí- recordó con reproche mientras Rainbow se sonreía con una pequeña risa en burla, pues fue la que más hizo chistes en esa pijamada tras esa revelación de su amiga.

"Temíamos ser tratadas como fenómenos por gente indeseable" fue la principal razón por la que dijeron que se escondieron estas últimas semanas, contando lo ocurrido cuando vieron a Cherry, Applejack y Mistery a un lado de la escuela con su transformación, así que aquella parte tenía sentido, no era mentira y era aclarado.

-¿Pero dónde estaban?- preguntó Igneous Rock, el padre de Pinkie, provocando que ella, que estaba sentada entre Limestone y Marble, se levante de súbito y aspirara con fuerza para empezar a hablar enérgica y con rapidez.

-¡Unas amigas nos ayudaron a ocultarnos en un escondite súper secreto ¡No, no! Súper súper secreto, ¡Qué digo! súper súper súper secreto que como tiene tres "súper", no podemos decirlo porque entonces no sería súper súper súper secreto y ya sabes lo que digo. Con cerrojo sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- recitó para aventarse un cupcake sobre el rostro.

-Tiene lógica para mí- comentó Maud con su serenidad natural mirando a su padre, sentada al lado de él.

-¡Pues para mí también!- bramó Limestone Pie levantándose de súbito del mueble, que con la reacción de su hermana, Marble hizo caer más su cabello largo y lacio enfrente con un gesto intimidado por su grito. -. ¡No culpo si se fueron a esconder! ¡Nosotras vimos como sus "amigos" hablaban cosas desagradables de ellas!- gruñó con rabia y miró a Marble, haciéndola respingar al estar bajo su asertiva e intensa mirada -. ¡¿No es verdad?!

-Ah…uhuumm…- balbuceó la menor asintiendo aceleradamente hundiéndose en su asiento viéndose solo un ojo de su rostro.

-Nunca me había enojado tanto- expresó Maud con su expresión inmutable, lo que hizo a Pinkie volver a aspirar con fuerza, impresionada agrandando sus ojos.

-¡Tranquila, Maud, tampoco te pongas así! ¡Cálmate! ¡Alguien le dé agua!- chilló sacando un vaso de agua de su cabello y se lo pasó. Maud se lo tomó despacio para pestañear con lentitud, igual de inmutable -. Uufff. Así está mejor- suspiró Pinkie aliviada.

-Ellos estaban asustados…-dijo Mistery entre sus padres con sus cejas encorvadas encogiéndose un poco sintiendo un brazo de su madre sobre sus hombros -…y en parte también lo estaba…así que no los culpo…

-Pero…- aclaró la garganta la madre de Fluttershy con una expresión muy angustiada con una forzada sonrisa -…¿Qué…por qué…?- preguntaba para mejor enfocar la mirada hacia su propia hija, de pie cerca del mueble del que estaba sentada junto a su esposo que también pasaba una mirada a ella -. ¿Qué…qué te pasó, Fluttershy?

-¿Qué sucedió anoche? ¿Qué pasó con ustedes para que…hagan lo que pueden hacer…?- preguntó el padre de Cherry consternado.

Un minúsculo silencio cubrió el ambiente, viendo ellas las miradas intrigadas como preocupadas de su familia.

Entonces Trixie sonrió mirando a su madre, sentada en un mueble individual.

-Magia. Eso fue lo que sucedió- contestó Trixie, -. Nosotras tenemos habilidades mágicas- agregó para que su madre la mirara con mayor atención, empezando de a poco levantar una lenta sonrisa.

-Eso explica todo para mí ¿Quieren dulce?- exclamó ella para aplaudir dos veces y mover las manos entre sí y al abrirlas hacer aparecer un caramelo para lanzárselo a Trixie, su truco favorito de niña, agarrándolo al aire ella, pero no sólo apareció uno sino varios, que Magical fue lanzando de prisa en cada chica que reaccionaban enseguida para agarrar los dulces, mientras los adultos solo miraban sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Serverus torció los ojos aspirando una bocanada de aire mirando a un lado, contrariado, para volver su mirada a Magical.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso explica todo para ti? ¿Magia?- refutó él con seriedad y ella no le dio la mirada, solo sonrió más.

-Sabes que yo me entiendo diferente- le contestó tranquila.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué magia? ¡Tonterías!- sacudió la cabeza la abuela Smith entre el murmullo del resto que empezaba alzarse, a lo que Magical se levantó del mueble para ponerse en medio de la sala empezando a aplaudir.

-¡¿Me prestan atención damas y caballeros?!- exclamó Magical interrumpiendo el conjunto de voces que se iban mezclando, enfocando su mirada en ella. La mujer entonces expandió una espléndida sonrisa con mirada audaz para mostrar otro caramelo entre sus manos -. Lo que creemos ver, sentir y oír, son maniobras que nuestra mente ha creado- explicó para cerrar las dos palmas y con un movimiento ágil y elegante de manos, abrirlas frente a todos, desapareciendo el caramelo -. Las cosas no son en realidad como se las ves y nos han hecho creer- sonrió para voltear la mano y enseñar que no tenía el dulce, solo para toser y hacerlo saltar como si lo expulsó de su boca, atrapándolo en el aire con todas las miradas realmente contrariadas, enredadas en reacción mientras Serverus sentía una inevitable vergüenza de oír ese discurso y comportamiento -. Sino que estamos viendo una ilusión. Todos nosotros solo somos energía, podemos si nos concentramos, conectarnos con un hilo sensorial con las cosas y las personas, que cuando puedas sentir esa conexión de las energías ¡Una ilusión verdaderamente extraordinaria manejarás!- rió para decir emocionada hacia el resto de adultos, aun escépticos -. ¿No entienden? ¡Nuestra realidad es toda magia! No dudo de la conexión con las energías que nuestras hijas encontraron y les haya permitido ir más allá de lo que nosotros podemos hacer o ver. Así que abran su mente. El sinnúmero de posibilidades de las conexiones. Nuestras chicas son las mismas, solo que lograron una conexión de una gran energía con la suya que como profesional de la ilusión, admito envidiar mucho- concluyó con una enorme sonrisa y llevar el caramelo a su boca y saborearlo, para ver las ensimismadas miradas de los demás.

Algunos empezando a resignarse que de alguna forma, que los disparates de esa mujer podrían tener sentido con los disparates de lo que fueron testigos esta noche. Incluso Serverus calló, aun debatiente, pero resignándose a ese argumento que más de una vez, fue motivo de peleas su excéntrica forma de visualizar el mundo.

-Debemos usar lo que dijo ella en la rueda de prensa- rompió el silencio Rarity hacia sus amigas, siendo abrazada por Sweetie Belle.

-¿Qué rayos es tu mamá?- preguntó Rainbow hacia Trixie, quien sonrió orgullosa mirando de vuelta a su madre.

-Es la Increíble y Misteriosa Magical Smile. Una gran ilusionista.

Tras la intervención de Magical, las chicas se dedicaron a dar una misma explicación que darían en la rueda de prensa que facilitarían en las próximas horas, la cual ya Devious había movilizado a los agentes que trabajaban codo a codo con la propia alcaldesa de la ciudad, quien conduciría la rueda de prensa con la condición de primero hablar con aquellas chicas antes de autorizarla tras una larga charla con su gente.

Así que las jóvenes sólo pudieron ver los rostros de sus familiares que procesaban la situación que se vieron involucradas sus hijas, habiéndose llevado un buen halón de orejas Bicmac, Applebloom y la propia Applejack por la abuela Smith por haberles ocultado semejante cosa.

-¡Me mentiste, Applejack!- acusó la mujer mayor con reproche mientras los otros adultos hablaban a la vez con sus hijas.

-¡No, no lo hice! Sólo…- suspiró la rubia mirando a un lado -…te lo oculté.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Creen que soy demasiado vieja para manejar la situación?- acusó a sus tres nietos, que aun se sobaban la oreja.

-¡No, no, no!- negaron los hermanos enseguida.

-¿Debo recordarles quienes es el que manda y maneja la granja?- interrogó y los tres suspiraron en conjunto.

-Tú, abuela- corearon.

-¡Así es! ¡Así que puedo lidiar con cualquier situación que se me ponga enfrente!- se descargó para suspirar -. Lo…importante es que estás bien…- dijo para curvar sus cejas -. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, sí, claro que sí- se apresuró en contestar Applejack acuclillándose donde ella estaba sentada para tomarle las manos y darle una sonrisa -. Todo ahora está bien- calmó acariciando sus manos viendo la sonrisa que se levantaba en su abuela.

Entre ello, Bicmac levantó la mirada hacia cierta dirección, y como si estuviesen conectados, recibió enseguida una misma mirada de la persona a quien miró.

Su ex.

Lyra le esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que él aceptó como una aprobación para moverse dejando un momento a su familia, cosa que Lyra dijo algo a sus tíos para moverse también en su encuentro. Cierta tensión cubrió repentinamente el ambiente, al menos para ellos, puesto que la última vez que se hablaron, Lyra había terminado con él y ambos quedaron…muy extraños entre sí.

-Hola, Bicmac- saludó ella tratando de mantenerse serena.

-Lyra- exclamó un tanto incomodado pero a la vez feliz de verla -. Yo…me alegro que hayas regresado, estés bien, y puedas estar con tu familia de nuevo.

-Gracias- asintió con una sonrisa -. Yo lamento lo que tuviste que pasar. Preocupado por tu hermana. Sé lo unidos que son y…debió ser horrible.

-Lo fue- asintió también -. Pero pude tener mucho apoyo.

-¿De tu familia?- interrogó, mirando como los ojos verdes de Bicmac la miraban, solo para desviarla por un segundo tras de ella y volverla a mirar.

Aquello hizo que Lyra sospechara y se dio la vuelta, encontrando a cierta distancia, a la familia Pie, entre ellos a Marble.

-Ooh- tragó con fuerza saliva mirando de vuelta a Bicmac -. Tu familia y Los Pie, cierto. Son unidos y debieron estar compartiendo la misma frustración, ¿no? Cada uno con un miembro de la familia desaparecido en las mismas circunstancias- decía entrando en cierta incomodidad. Entonces tomó aire -. Marble es muy linda y se ve genial, Bicmac. Va ser afortunada si pusiste el ojo en ella.

-Lyra, no…

-Los vi en el baile- le interrumpió sin borrar la sonrisa -. Vi cómo se miraban. Es obvio- agregó -. Eres un gran chico. Sin duda la harás feliz. Yo…- tiró una risa nerviosa para amortiguar la incomodidad -…Ya ni sé por qué comento esto…

-Tú también eres una gran chica, Lyra- se limitó en decir Bicmac con una sonrisa. Ella parpadeó con un suspiro, asintiendo, colocándose mechones de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Aun así…- dijo para levantar una comisura de su labio -…estoy feliz, incómodamente feliz- admitió soltando una risa que salió en tic –…que puedas seguir adelante en…ese aspecto de tu vida.

-No creo por ahora…- admitió con un suspiro -…me voy a la universidad en pocas semanas…- comentó -. Y no sé si ella…

-Sólo sigue siendo su amigo- le interrumpió con una mejor sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo – y mira qué pasa- aconsejó y Bicmac solo sonrió calmadamente, junto con ella, para volver a quedarse mudos, restregando sus manos a un lado de sus piernas.

-…

-…

-Esto sigue siendo incómodo- admitió y Lyra tiró una risa, cosa que provocó en él también.

-Je. Lo es. Mejor me voy- comentó menguando la risa -. Gracias por tus palabras.

-Lo mismo- respondió mejorando la sonrisa para ver a Lyra darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

Al mismo tiempo levantó la mirada de vuelta hacia Los Pie, donde se dio cuenta que los ojos violetas de Marble habían estado posados sobre él, que al verse descubierta, ella respingó en pánico abriendo mucho los ojos entre un potente sonrojo, dándose la vuelta sin cuidado y se chocó fuerte contra Limestone, haciéndola tambalear de retro, casi cayéndose, quejándose con su voz prepotente mientras Marble solo fue tras su madre a ocultarse pegando su frente sobre su espalda.

Fue la cosa más adorable que Bicmac había visto en su vida.

Al cabo de un rato, todas las chicas subían las escaleras de caracol de la mansión con unos bolsos en el que su familia habían traído ropa de ellas. Mientras tanto, el resto se habían quedado abajo, discutiendo entre ellos todo lo que acababan de digerir.

-Creo que las cosas no salieron tan mal, ¿no?- comentó Fluttershy mientras subían las largas escaleras de la mansión, siendo dirigidas por Trixie. -. Digo, pudo haber sido peor.

-Supongo- exclamó Rarity -. Aún se veían algo taciturnos.

-Excepto la madre de Trixie- dijo Rainbow -. Ella es…

-¿Rar…?- decía Cherry pero la mano tanto de Mistery como de Applejack posaron sobre su boca.

-Creo que ya voy captando sus metidas de patas- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa hacia Mistery, riendo ambas mientras Cherry se ponía ceñuda apartando las manos.

-En realidad se basa en la física cuántica, pero lo mezcla con otras teorías, resultando su propia conclusión- comentó Trixie sonriendo -. Dice sentir una conexión especial en los objetos, o como diría, la energía, y por eso puede "manipular" la realidad frente a los ojos acostumbrados a la materia, creando ilusión, trucos de magia- rió un poco -. Deben verla en los espectáculos. No por nada la contrató un hotel cinco estrellas para dar funciones, pudiendo vivir muy bien de las ilusiones. De casualidad entre el público estaba mi padre y…así se conocieron, bueno, por lo visto no tan bien, pues… eran diferentes y no se toleraban y... pagando el precio después…los tres…- confió en contar por primera vez en voz alta, habiendo sido solo Sunset quien conocía la historia, con un tono un poco apagado, llegando al segundo piso y empezar caminar entre los pasillos.

Las demás pudieron sentir ese ambiente melancólico en ella, intercambiándose mirada.

-Pues…se ve que te quieren mucho- habló Cherry caminando para ponerse al lado de Trixie con una sonrisa -. Así como tú a ellos, ¿no es eso cool?

-Sí…quieren a Trixie- sonrió mejorando su humor con esa sonrisa -. Ahora Trixie está muy segura de eso y creo que se toleran más. Papá ya habría interrumpido a mamá cuando habló y no lo hizo. ¡Creo que se llevan un poco mejor!- decía con su voz más entusiasta con ilusión.

-¿Y sabes qué también es cool?- interrogó Cherry alimentando su ánimo -. ¡Tú casa! ¡Es enorme!- alzó su voz levantando sus manos a los lados mirando todo el decorado pasillo -. ¡Parece una casa de muñecas de ensueño! Y con esta muñeca lo parece aún más- dijo señalándose con el pulgar levantando ambas cejas sonriendo de lado, haciendo reír y que las demás comentaran al fin lo que opinaban el estar en la mansión, deleitándose principalmente Rarity, y Trixie hasta llegaba a sonar petulante pero que hacía reír a las demás, coloreando el rato.

-No siempre mete la pata- le comentó Mistery a Applejack en susurro y ambas se rieron continuando su marcha.

Una breve distracción tuvieron cuando andaban explorando la enorme habitación de Trixie, volviéndose loca Rarity con todos esos vestidos de gala junto con Fluttershy y Lyra con moderada emoción viéndolas mientras Mistery bostezaba de verlas. Cherry, Rainbow y Pinkie hacían competencia de quién rebotaba más alto brincando sentadas en la ancha cama en ese colchón tan grande y suave, con las demás divertidas hablando entre sí.

Trixie se sonreía con ellas, apartada para poder contemplar que, aunque dada a las circunstancias, tenía invitadas en su casa por primera vez, emocionándola mucho, sin poder evitar pensar cuan grande se había expandido el grupo de amigas, las cuales sentia no tendría de no haber sido por Sunset, faltando su mejor amiga para que se sintiera del todo contenta, lo que la hizo suspirar de nostalgia como de preocupación.

Era un alivio saber que ella no había provocado el desastre en Canterlot High ni en Equestria. Pero pensar que estaba bajo la dominación de esa cruel fénix, la dejaba intranquila.

"No te preocupes, Sunset. Aún tienes a tus amigas, y vamos a ayudarte".

…

" _Habían gritos levantándose, pareciendo atravesar el aire._

 _Mucho movimiento entre los ponies, corriendo como estampidas, confundiendo sus gritos entre sí, tratando de huir, envueltos en pánico escuchando esos estruendosos trinidos de esas grandes aves envueltas en fuego que se atravesaban en sus intentos de escapar, pudiendo frenar también a los pegasos que tomaban vuelo para salir del pueblo, consiguiendo nomás que los fénix extendieran sus alas y emitieron grandes capacidades de luz de su cuerpo, que cegaban las vistas de los pegasos, ardiéndoles los ojos en un dolor que solo incrementaban si mantenían apenas los ojos entreabiertos, para frenar su vuelo seguido de que los fénix sacudieran sus flameantes alas para lanzarles mechas de fuego a sus alas, obligándolos a regresar a tierra y dañar sus alas._

 _Podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba estrepitosamente, mirando todo el caos de su alrededor, muy asustada sin poder realmente moverse, solo pudiendo gritar el nombre de sus amigos, de alguien esté con ella mientras sus ojos empezaban a lagrimar, jadeando de pavor el ver algunos ponies corriendo envueltos en llamas mientras una voz femenina se alzaba, viendo desde los aires, a esa unicornio dorada, envuelta en una incandescencia con su melena y cola moviéndose como el fuego con sus enormes alas abiertas, manteniendo una satisfactoria sonrisa que, aunque hermosa, sólo miedo podía alzar a su alrededor por toda la violencia y dominación a su paso, mientras empezaba a envolverse por completo en poderosas llamas que alzó en erupción hacia arriba, creando explosiones de grandes magnitudes que cundió mucho más el pánico, pudiendo los ponies abrazarse entre sí o simplemente meterse en sus casas, mientras empezaba a formarse una cúpula de fuego expandiéndose sobre todo el territorio del pueblo, pudiendo ver ella por última vez, el suave color azul de un cielo que no sabría cuando volvería a cruzar, al ser cubierto de una capa de un infierno que les esperaba"._

Un grito quebrado fue lo que brotó de su garganta, despertando de súbito, con el corazón sumamente acelerado, empezando a agitarse descomponiendo el rostro tapándose la cara con sus cascos.

-¡¿Muffins?! ¿Qué pasa?- se levantó de prisa un terrestre café de ojos azules de una silla a poca distancia del mueble en que había dormido la yegua.

-¡Whooves!- lamentó la pegaso gris de melena amarilla, apartando sus cascos de sus ojos dorados llorosos, levantando sus patas delanteras a los lados en invitación, viendo como el terrestre se acercaba a ella de prisa para darle el abrazo que manifestó con la posición de sus patas.

-Tranquila. Fue sólo una pesadilla.

-¡No, no lo fue!- exclamó abrazándolo más fuerte -. ¡Es real! ¡Lo que sucede es real!

-Muffins…- la nombró con un suspiro entre sus cejas curvadas -. No te pasará nada. Estamos en mi laboratorio bajo mi casa. Nadie sabe de él, solo tú. Así que tranquila. Estás bien.

-Pero Bonbon…- dijo apartándose un poco del abrazo para mirar su rostro ciertamente agotado, secuelas de una noche en vela por vigilar mientras ella dormía en donde estaban -…y Lyra…- dijo con la voz más quebrada.

-Lyra está con Bonbon. Y tú sabes cómo es Bonbon- forzó una sonrisa -. Ella es tan dura como una roca. Yo…no me preocuparía mucho. Je. Más bien me preocuparía por los que quieran meterse con ella...

-Whooves…- lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza -…no soy tonta…¡Bonbon es fuerte pero no puede lidiar con esto! ¡Ni las Princesas pudieron! ¡Están muertas, Whooves! ¡Muertas!- descargó con temor y pena -. ¡Y quién sabe si a estas alturas también lo están las portadoras del elemento! ¡Los unicornios no se curan, van a morir! ¡Incluyendo a Lyra!- lamentó jadeante, ya faltándole el aire, angustiando mucho a Whooves, doliéndole verla así.

-Tranqui…

-¡No!- gritó quebrándose más en llanto agitando su cabeza, desbaratando más su melena rubia, cerrando fuertemente los ojos -. Estamos solos. Sólo queda… ¡Ella! ¡Y mira lo que le hizo a Ponyville! ¡Nos encerró! Y y y Yo…- jadeó para ser vencida por el llanto, quebrándose y llorando desconsolada, solo pudiendo Whooves volverla a abrazar mientras acariciaba su crin, sin evitar sentirse angustiado, con lo que estaban atravesando.

Pero escuchar el llanto de la pony que abrazaba era lo que realmente le perforaba el alma, recordando que entre la caotica confusión de los ponies corriendo en varias direcciones en el pueblo cuando esa unicornio se presentó, él buscaba a la pegaso con desesperación.

No podía huir, ponerse a salvo, no sin ella, sintiendo la oleada de alivio como de angustia, al escuchar su vocecita suave y dulce, gritar de manera quebradiza su nombre como el de Bonbon, divisándola muy asustada y temblando, como pegada al piso, lo que hizo que sus instintos como pony terrestre destacaran y sus patas se aceleraron con fuerza levantando la tierra, urgentemente apresurado en llegar hasta la pegaso, pateando a su paso un carretilla que estaba de obstáculo entre ambos, derribándola en pedazos con una fuerza descomunal que desconocía, corriendo sobre ella, aplastando sus trozos, al fin llegando hasta la yegua, petrificada del miedo que él debió tomarle ambos lados del rostro para indicarle muy claramente que se subiera a su lomo y se sostuviera de su cuello para salir del peligro expuesto, cosa que obedeció entre el temblequeo de su cuerpo y Whooves salió con la misma fuerza con prisa, directo a su casa.

Whooves cerró los ojos ante tales momentos de angustia, muy conmovido por el llanto de la pony entre sus cascos.

-No…no estamos solos, Muffins- le murmuró con el corazón estrujado de oír su llanto, sentir como temblaba del miedo, en pánico -. No te pasará nada. No si puedo evitarlo- le aseguró, sólo para sentir que Derpy levantaba la cabeza entre el abrazo, haciendo que él mire hacia abajo para ver sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, pero vio un brillo diferente en su rostro.

-Yo…también voy a protegerte- le dijo con voz más segura mientras se le desbordaban aún las lágrimas. -. Puedo volar…puedo cargarte si debemos huir más rápido…- dijo entre su hipar para descomponer un poco más el rostro -… ¿Pero si pesas mucho y te me caes? Los paquetes de correos pesados se me caen...no quiero que te caigas...

-Muffins…- murmuró con los vidriosos sonriendo solo un poco, para volverla abrazar. -. No te preocupes por eso.

-Me preocupo…porque te quiero mucho- suspiró con suavidad. Él sonrió con cariño sintiendo el corazón hincharse.

-Sabes que yo a ti también.

-No…- murmuró pasando su rostro al lado del suyo -…en serio…te quiero mucho…mucho- murmuró bajo entre su voz quebrada, para seguido, depositarle un delicado beso en su mejilla, viendo como Whooves movía su rostro para verla, quedándose mirando ambos, captando recién como estaban de cerca del otro, entre sus cascos, mirándose.

Tal vez habría sido ese sentimiento de verdadero incierto hacia el futuro, con tanto por perder, lo que creó un repentino momento de intimidad entre los dos, dándose cuenta que ahora, sólo quedaban los dos. Se tenían a los dos. En realidad…siempre se tuvieron solos los dos, para compartir tantas cosas, con nadie más. Hasta sentirse "enfermos" con mismas síntomas, sin que un doctor pueda decir realmente lo que tenían, pero muy, muy en el fondo, sabían que no había ninguna enfermedad que compartían. Sino un sentimiento especial.

Derpy pestañeó despacio, viendo el sonrojo del corcel que la miraba de manera rara, pero a la vez tan dulce, mirando a sí mismo él, ese color rojo de las mejillas de ella cubriéndole de a poco el rostro, mirándolo con curiosidad pero con total dulzura entre un delicado ceño, aun dejando derramar una última lágrima cerrando sus ojos cuando el corcel se inclinó solo un poco y le besó la frente, solo para que ella le dé la cara y así sin más, se besaran los labios, cargando el corazón de una creciente esperanza tras su pesimismo, dejándose ceder ambos por encontrar consuelo, y crear algo bueno entre la pesadilla.

En tanto, afuera, el silencio era abrupto, escuchándose solo el movimiento de las alas de los fénix que parecían patrullar la zona.

El pueblo estaba completamente abandonado. Sus calles vacías, con secuelas del intento de huída masiva, con restos negros del fuego levantado, que ya habiendo estado en deteriorado estado por el ataque de Cadance con una tropa, ahora lo que quedaba del tranquilo y simpático pueblo de Ponyville, no quedaba nada.

Todos los ponies que no alcanzaron huir, siendo los afortunados una minúscula parte, estaban encerrados en sus casas, incapaces de poner un casco fuera luego de que esa extraña unicornio vino a reclamar el puesto de gobernante de Equestria tras la muerte de todas sus princesas, quebrando por completo la esperanza de ser rescatados una vez más por ellas, no teniendo idea la razón del encierro, pero el miedo era tal por preguntar, puesto que los que se atrevieron en su momento a encararla y hasta echarla, había colmado la poca paciencia y tolerancia de aquella unicornio de fuego, que se comunicaba con esas aves con una simple vista entre su marcado ceño de sus cejas estilizadas y finas, para que enseguida toda esa enorme bandada de fénix atacaran a los insolentes y frenaran la huida de los demás.

Y haciéndose un poco tarde, precisamente empezaba Flame a despertar.

Empezó a removerse entre las sábanas aun con los ojos cerrados mientras sus labios empezaban a esbozar una sonrisa espléndida, empezando a dar parpadeos lentos haciendo como si sus largas pestañas saludaran con pereza coquetería en cada parpadear, hasta dejar abierto por completo sus ojos cyans, sosteniendo la sonrisa, hasta elevándola más al cerciorar a donde se encontraba.

Continuó moviéndose despacio entre las sábanas mientras se colocaba bocarriba, levantando sus patas delanteras a la altura de su cabeza que a su vez, hacia lo mismo con las traseras, estirándose el cuerpo hasta arquear la espalda dando un delicado gemido de gusto por tan delicioso despertar, para pasarse un casco al ojo mientras se sentaba en la cama, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío cuando su melena sedosa resbalaba de su hombro hacia su lomo, de donde empezó a brotar lentamente sus grandes par de alas mientras cerraba de nuevo sus ojos con esa sonrisa entre su expresión de pura satisfacción que empezaba a encandecer de manera preciosa su cuerpo, procurando no subir demasiado la temperatura corporal o quemaría la cama.

Se mordió el labio y abrió los ojos con un profundo suspiro, para ver que todo el cuarto, estaba prácticamente ocupado por un sinnúmero de fénix, todos erguidos y alertas, como custodios de su descanso.

-Supongo que no dieron problema- dijo ella con voz sedosa y lenta, aun revolcándose en ese jardín de autorealización.

"Dejaron de gritar hace un par de horas" avisó un fénix comunicándose mentalmente con Flame, quien al oir aquello, elevó una ceja lanzando una melódica risa delicada, muy fresca y cautivante entre su sonrisa bien levantada formando sutiles hoyuelos alzando sus pómulos.

-Creo que ya habrán aprendido- comentó para suspirar y recoger sus patas traseras para abrazarlas con las delanteras, y así posar su cabeza contra ella, en una catarsis que parecía no despertar nunca, escuchando el profundo silencio muerto del pueblo, lo que multiplicaba esa sensación de armonía dentro de ella.

Pero ya era un nuevo día, y debía ponerse en marcha, así que apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se dejó resbalar para aterrizar al piso, empezando a caminar hacia la ventana, que en cada andar, los fénix iban apartándose para formar un camino hacia donde ella pisaba, con pasos firmes y rectos, muy gráciles, y poder contemplar toda la panorámica de la cúpula de fuego sobre el pueblo, que mantenía una tolerable calidez en el ambiente, bien pudiendo cambiar la temperatura si lo quisiese.

Y la tan solo idea iluminó sus ojos claros como el cielo que ocultó.

Flame salió de uno de los cuartos sin afectar del Castillo de la Amistad, y voló entre los pasillos con los fénix siguiéndola como una fiel sombra.

Flame se divertía mientras volaba, haciendo espirales que brotaban destellos dorados, riéndose de manera juguetona, que podría ser contagiosa para cualquiera que estuviese cerca, viéndose sus facciones muy brillantes y tersas con ese buen humor despertado en ella, viéndose encantadoramente risueña, emocionada por este gran primer día.

Detuvo su vuelo cuando entró a una sala, en la cual, se encontraba una formación de cuatro jaulas de fuego, con sus llamas bien encendidas teniendo allí a sus prisioneras, las que quedaban de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, custodiadas por hileras de fénix que estaban posados a los bordes del alto tumbado de la sala, como fieles guardianes.

-Buenos días- sonrió Flame entusiasta cerrando sus ojos con un rubor de la propia emoción acercándose a las cuatro jaulas en línea horizontal. -. ¡Espero hayan amanecido de mejor humor! No quisiera que mis doncellas arruinaran el primer gran día para la nueva Equestria-exclamó deteniendo su andar abriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa grande mostrando su blanca dentadura, contemplando a las cuatro ponies sin darles la cara, despiertas, en posiciones de lado o de espaldas, cada una en su prisión de fuego. Flame resopló cambiando la sonrisa por una más calmada y bajó sus cejas -. Vamos. El cambio no es malo. Miren que prometí empezar de cero con ustedes. Olvidar que trataron de deshacerse de mí y perdonarles la vida. ¡Soy una pony nueva!- celebró juntando sus cascos delanteros entre sí en festejo, pero Rainbow Dash no resistió más su disparate y se dio vuelta violenta, con un rostro endurecido entre un vidriar de sus ojos, agresiva.

-¡Si eres una pony nueva entonces deshaz esa cúpula, déjanos salir y que Applejack la vea un doctor porque le marcaste la cara con tu golpe ardiente desde ayer!- vociferó con rabia, contemplando como Flame la miraba congelando su mueca agradable, sólo para dar una risita haciendo un casco hacia adelante.

-Eso no sucederá- se limitó decir sin cambiar su buen humor -. Pero podría suceder si ella se disculpara por ser una mentirosa y hacerme quedar mal delante de la plebe- obvió con un suspiro -. Las Princesas están muertas. Todas. Incluyendo a Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Ella no miente!

-¡No voy a discutir en mi gran día!- alzó la voz empezando a perder la calma subiendo las llamas de su melena pero tratando de mantener su expresión risueña.

-¡Por favor! ¡Detén esto!- exclamó Fluttershy con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas en lamento, moviendo un poco el rostro desde donde estaba encerrada. -. ¡Si deshaces todo ahora, podemos solucionar esto juntas!

-No hay nada que solucionar- obvió Flame levantando la sonrisa a su dirección -. Todo está como debía ser para mí- explicó con voz suave cerrando sus ojos, -. Mis deseos, mis esfuerzos, mi paciencia, han sido recompensados al fin. Este es mi destino- agregó confiada pero abrió de pronto los ojos cuando escuchó una nueva voz levantarse.

-Sunset…tú no querías esto…- lamentó Pinkie Pie con su melena lacia y un tono oscuro de rosa, muy triste, mirando a Flame entre sus cejas curvadas y ojos vidriosos, más que viéndola a ella, trataba de encontrar a quien nombró -… y no supimos confiar en ti, creyendo todo el tiempo que tú eres el problema, cuando en serio siempre fuiste una víctima…y no pudimos ayudarte. Lo siento- jadeó cerrando los ojos, dejando derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Creo que es muy tarde para lamentaciones- le masculló Flame con indiferencia para fruncir el ceño y agregar con voz más hosca -…y muy tarde para ella…- dijo casi en siseo endureciendo el rostro, para suspirar consiguiendo ablandar su expresión y volvió a sonreír -. ¡Pero no para ustedes! En serio quiero que las cosas entre nosotras mejoren- expresó retomando su expresión risueña e ilusionada -. Pero si se portan mal, me temo que debo castigarlas- dijo esto pasando su mirada a la jaula de fuego donde estaba Applejack y ella aun no se pronunciaba. -. Pero no voy a ser tan rencorosa…- dijo para empezar a caminar hacia la terrestre naranja -. Aunque deben ganarse mi misericordia…- agregó para detenerse frente a la jaula de fuego de Applejack -. Mírame, Little Liar- pidió divertida lanzando unas pequeñas risas inocentes pestañeando un par de veces, lo que Applejack obedeció sin chistar, para darse la vuelta y enviarle una punzada mirada de sus endurecidos ojos verdes, llenos de desprecio, con su quijada que le temblaba al apretar sus dientes entre sí con fuerza, al resistir el ardor marcado a un lado de su rostro, de una quemadura de un concentrado rojo vivo, hinchada, cubiertas bombas de ampollas, ardiéndole sin parar la carne quemada de su rostro, en una huella del casco ardiente de Flame cuando la golpeó tras insistir que desconocía si en serio Twilight estaba muerta.

La unicornio dorada no se inmutó en nada ver cómo su herida se había empeorado en el resto de horas, impidiendo que le sea curada como castigo por dejarla mal vista frente al pueblo. Flame parpadeó ladeando un poco su cara, mirándola con serenidad sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Hazme llorar- exclamó mientras inevitablemente se le subía más la sonrisa, mostrándose divertida en su proposición -. Si me haces llorar, dejaré tu rostro tal como estaba- avisó moviendo los labios en diferentes gestos para evitar una creciente risa que parecía ganar fuerza mientras continuaba hablando, pasándose los cascos alrededor de su piel suave y brillante de su cara, como encarando el contraste con el rostro quemado de la terrestre, quien no decía ni un sola palabra, expresando en su mirar todo la tormenta que retenía, además del solo mover los músculos del rostro para emitir algo, duplicaría el dolor de su herida y no le daría el gusto de quejarse de dolencia enfrente de ella -. Mi magia, me da el poder curativo de sanarme de cualquier herida y puedo hacerlo por los demás, dejando caer un par de lágrimas- aclaró irguiendo la cabeza inflando su pecho para lanzar un profundo suspiro por la resistencia de su risa contenida -. Si consigues hacerme llorar, voy a dejar que uses mis lágrimas. ¡Es más!- elevó su voz a la vez que se levantaba el vuelo y las miraba por encima -. ¡Dejaré que tus amigas te ayuden a pensar qué me haría llorar! - se abrazó a sí misma, orgullosa -. ¡¿Ven lo considerada que soy?!- suspiró -. Se siente algo bien ser considerada para variar - dejó de abrazarse para aplaudir un par de veces -. Saldré a anunciar mi primer mandato. Cuando regrese, espero tengan algo moderadamente bueno para…para hacerme llorar- al decir aquello no pudo evitarlo y se le salió una bufona risa que se tapó con los cascos enseguida la boca, tratando de retenerla pero seguían sus carcajadas brotando desde su garganta, siendo vencida por todo lo que acababa de decir, agarrándose hasta el estómago.

Su risa toreaba de más la expresión agresiva de Rainbow Dash como de Applejack, mientras Pinkie Pie fruncía el ceño sin explicarse de qué reía si nada divertido estaba sucediendo, y Fluttershy se encogió de a poco con mucha angustia.

Flame se dio vuelta y salió de allí volando alegremente, aun carcajeándose ella sola, resonando su risa por los pasillos, dejándolas atrás.

-¡Esto está muy mal, muy mal, muy mal!- lloriqueó Fluttershy apenas la vio irse, echándose al suelo tapándose la cara.

-¡No podemos seguir encerradas aquí! ¡Debemos hacer algo!- reclamó Rainbow mirando el alrededor de su jaula, tratando por milésima vez observar algún tipo de salida sin que la incendiara en el proceso, siendo ese fuego imposible de extinguir, cuando una aspiración de dolor llamó su atención como la de sus otras dos amigas, para tratar de ver en dirección a la jaula de Applejack, quien fue que emitió esa queja de dolor al tratar de hablar.

-Te-tenemos que…- decía con esfuerzo mientras retenía el dolor de estirar la piel de su rostro para hablar. -. Aceptar- se limitó en resumir.

-¿Aceptar? ¿Aceptar qué?- interrogó Rainbow defensiva -. ¿Nuestra derrota? ¡Estás loca!

-N-no…- negó la vaquera sacudiendo la cabeza con molestia ante su interpretación.

-¿Aceptar…aceptar…?- intentaba adivinar Pinkie -. ¿Aceptar ser sus doncellas?- se aventuró y la rubia asintió enseguida.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- reclamó la pegaso celeste de nuevo -. ¡Yo no voy a servir a esa…!

-Sirviéndola así nos dejaría libre- interrumpió la fiestera pensativa hacia Rainbow que la quedó mirando, reflexiva.

-¡¿Pero qué nos garantiza que nos dejará realmente libres?!- preguntó Fluttershy levantando su cabeza de súbito.

-Algo debemos pensar- dijo Rainbow -. Tal vez libres como sus doncellas podamos ir a…

-¡CÁLLENSE!- chilló Pinkie Pie repentinamente sobrecogida para taparse ella misma la boca con un casco y susurrar -. Las paredes tienen oídos…literalmente…- hizo dar en cuenta, viendo con las demás hacia arriba, la bandada de fénix que las vigilaba.

-¿Por qué la obedecen?- se preguntó Fluttershy con un gesto preocupado, lo que hizo que Rainbow sintiera una idea aclararse en su cabeza.

-Habla con ellos- pensó Dash de inmediato.

-¿Qué?- jadeó la pegaso amarilla abriendo bastante los ojos.

-¡Claro! Tienes facilidad de comunicarte con cualquier criatura. Desde animales hasta dragones y breezes. El fénix entra en esas categorías, ¿no?

-Ahm…ahm…supongo…- decía inevitablemente nerviosa.

-Si pones de nuestro lado a los fénix, le quitamos una gran fuerza de apoyo para que estén en el nuestro- siguió susurrando Rainbow. -. Al menos tendríamoos algo con que enfrentarla, protegernos.

-No es mala idea- intervino Pinkie viendo un rayo de luz de esperanza.

-Ah…pe-pero… ¿Y si me hacen daño? ¿A ustedes?- titubeó Fluttershy -. ¿Vieron lo que les hicieron a esos ponies?- preguntó para estremecerse como si ella misma sintiera el fuego que quemaba vivo a algunos de los ponies en el ataque de ayer sin poder apagarlo.

-Tienes un don, Fluttershy- le dijo Rainbow con voz más calmada -. Sólo tú podrías tener ventaja sobre alguien más para llegar a conectar con las criaturas.

-Tú puedes- aportó Pinkie.

-Intén…talo…- dijo Applejack entre quejidos.

Fluttershy tenía una expresión de angustia y debate muy marcada en su rostro, pero pasó la mirada entre sus amigas, viendo sólo tres de ellas, estando Twilight con un incierto de su mortalidad, y Rarity postrada en una cama de hospital. La pegaso tragó con fuerza llevándose ambos cascos a la altura de su afanado corazón, tratando de calmarse mientras asentía con sus cerrados.

-Lo haré- se convenció finalmente.

En tanto, Flame había salido del Castillo de la Amistad entre un vuelo efusivo de su propia emoción embargándola, haciendo que los fénix que estaban en el pueblo, vayan acercándose a ella, escoltándola.

-¡Muy buenos días Ponyville!- exclamó ella con el tono más alegre posible que alguna vez se haya escuchado en tanto tiempo, lo que hizo que se le saliera una risa divertida tapándose la boca muy risueña.

Pero no importase el tono más alegre que adaptara, el solo reconocer aquella voz, hizo que los ponies del pueblo se les detuviera el corazón, entrando en un apresurado pánico que hizo hasta llorar del miedo a algunos en reacción, ocultándose en el fondo de una habitación o debajo de algo, mientras Flame se aterrizaba a galopar con mucha gracia entre la sonrisa tatuada de su rostro.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Hoy es nuevo día! ¡Un nuevo comienzo! ¡Estoy de muy buen humor y quiero que ustedes vengan a deleitarme radiante de alegría!- rió emocionada para impulsarse hacia arriba y extender sus alas de fuego mientras encandecía aquella luz dorada en su cuerpo, brotando chispas doradas mientras con sus cascos pasaba las ondas de su melena hacia adelante, jugando con ella, deleitada en sí misma levantando sus pómulos en una jovial sonrisa mientras esperaba ansiosa el salir de los ponies, pero no vio a ninguno con un casco fuera. Un sentimiento amargo empezaba a brotar dentro, pero inhaló levantando más la sonrisa, propuesta a mantener su buen ánimo, tratando de mantenerse paciente -. ¡Si yo no soy rencorosa, no creo que deban hacerlo ustedes! ¡Salgan!- decía para pasar volando entre las calles entre giros, provocando un espiral del fuego que brotaba de sus alas entre aquellos luminosos destellos dorados en el resplandor mágico que encandecía su cuerpo.

Se movía grácil, veloz, con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina y una pegaso dedicada a los espectáculos, pues más que volar parecía que bailaba con el fuego que hacía brotar, enredándose dentro del espiral de las flamas, imitando sus movimientos, abrazándolas hasta hacerse brasas, haciendo que se dividiera en fragmentos que hacía reventar entre la elegancia tentación de los movimientos de su cuerpo en una danza que la encerraba en un infinito torbellino de regodeo, encantada con esa sonrisa sugerente y sus ojos cerrados, convirtiéndose en una espectáculo precioso el juego que hacía con la bonita luz naranja y rojo del fuego entre los estelas y destellos dorados, si otras fueran las circunstancias.

Flame se detuvo a unos seis metros del suelo estirando sus cascos sobre su cabeza emitiendo leguas de fuegos que saltaban hasta extinguirse, en pose final para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que las calles seguían vacías.

Nadie había visto su improvisada danza, su felicidad expuesta con toda su belleza y poder, siendo egoístas y malagradecidos con ella, lo que empezaba hacerla fruncir el ceño, mientras esa semilla amarga empezaba a estirar ya raíces, contaminando su buen ánimo.

-Me pregunto…- comenzó a decir suspirando mientras se sujetaba la frente -…¿Por qué cuando estoy de buen humor, nadie me obedece, y cuando me pongo de malas, puedo tener su atención?- interrogó que lo que empezó con una voz delicada y simpática, a cambiar por una más forzada y seca al tratar realmente de aguantar de no arruinar su colorido humor. -. Paciencia…- se repitió aunque las facciones finas y delicadas de su rostro empezaban a endurecerse mientras apretaba sus cascos -…ya no es necesaria la paciencia, ¿O sí?…- se dijo a sí misma abriendo de golpe los endurecidos ojos cyans entre el dibujo de un bien fruncido ceño, levantándose violentas las llamas de su melena mientras su cuerpo resplandecía de dorado con fuerza, en presagio.

En el castillo, tomando una bocanada de aire para relajarse, Futtershy abrió sus ojos en dirección hacia arriba, contemplando toda la hilera de fénix, que cubrían toda la sala.

-Ahm…Disculpen…- los empezó a llamar con su particular voz baja, para aclarar su garganta -. ¡Hola! ¿Podrían por favor prestarme su atención?- elevó más su voz -. ¡Sólo será un momento! ¿Alguien?- insistía pero ninguno se inmutó a su llamado, siguiendo alguno rascándose una ala o moviéndose un poco de su posición. Fluttershy bajó la cabeza para ver a sus amigas, quienes con el casco incitaron a que continue. La pegaso asintió y volvió a levantar la mirada -. ¡Estos últimos días he estudiado mucho sobre ustedes! ¡Son una especie muy hermosa y única que ha habitado Equestria desde hace un tiempo incalculable!- decía con mayor seguridad en sus palabras, sin dejar de deslizar su mirada a cada formación de fénix -. ¡Han formado familias y amigos durante siglos! ¡Jamás se vieron incomodados con los ponies! ¡Estaban tranquilos y felices viviendo en los volcanes! ¿Cierto? ¡¿Ya no son felices allí?! ¡¿Pasó algo malo?! ¡¿Ya no tienen hogar?! – insistía, pensando qué más decir para captar alguna reacción -. ¡Sólo atacan en defensa propia! ¡Y ningún pony los ha atacado! ¡Los ponies siempre los han admirado! ¡Queriendo entender sus orígenes, su magia y ustedes no se los han permitido! ¡¿Por qué ahora nos atacan?! ¡¿Es por qué Flame los obliga?!- interrogaba ya más confiada, empezando a escuchar pequeñas emisiones de trinidos, lo que le hizo ganar más terreno mientras sus amigas contemplaban la primera reacción de estas aves -. ¡Puedo tratar de entenderlos y así ayudarlos! ¡Pero atacarnos no es la solución, porque es algo que no parece ser que harían! - continuaba diciendo, y los trinidos empezaban a ganar fuerza y la voz de Fluttershy debía elevarse más para poder ser escuchada, empezando las demás a crecer su intriga -. ¡No somos sus enemigos! ¡Flame lo es! - decía para callar cuando la formación de fénix se rompió entre la combustión de sus alas cuando las extendieron para lanzarse y volar por todo el espacio cerca del tumbado, dejando rastro de llamas y mechas entre sus vuelos, agitando sus alas volando en círculo sin dejar de trinar escandalosamente.

-¡¿Están diciendo algo?! ¡¿Qué dicen?!- gritaba Rainbow Dash para hacerse escuchar.

-¡No los entiendo!- respondió Fluttershy tratando de agudizar más fuerte su oído para interpretar esos trinidos.

Pero cada vez el vuelo empezaba a descender altura, pasando muy cerca de las jaulas hasta atravesarlas, haciendo que las ponies se echaran al suelo para no recibir el propio fuego que emanaban de sus alas, entremezclando ensordecedores trinidos que para esas alturas, les estaban doliendo los oídos.

-¡No me dicen anda, solo están gritando!- avisó Fluttershy con fuerza para hacerse escuchar entre el escándalo, sintiendo el fuerte calor por su lomo cuando las aves atravesaban su jaula y dejaban una estela de fuego cerca.

Entre todo el bullicio y lo que parecía ser vuelos en amenaza sobre ellas, un fénix atravesó la jaula de Applejack pero a diferencia de los demás, buscó quedarse al aterrizar al suelo. La vaquera se apartó con un ceño, moviendo sus cascos en un intento de alejarlo, pero el fénix sólo se acercó a ella. La terrestre estaba mareada de tanto ruido y de fénix sobrevolando encima de sus cabezas, aparte de lidiar con tremendo dolor de su piel quemada del rostro, que tardó en darse cuenta que aquel fénix que cortaba la distancia, estaba llorando.

Applejack detuvo su defensiva abruptamente, con un leve ceño en consternación.

"¿Está…está llorando…para mí?" pensó sorprendida, viendo el plumaje del rostro del fénix húmedo de las gotas de lágrimas que seguía derramando.

Un poco precavida, Applejack fue estirando lentamente un casco hacia el rostro del fénix, que empezó a perder de a poco brillo por uno más tenue, habiendo bajado su temperatura para que la terrestre no se lastimase los cascos al contacto, que cuando llegó a tocarlo, lo hizo aun así deprisa, sintiendo su casco derecho húmedo y enseguida se lo puso al rostro, saliéndosele un quejido de dolor por su carne al rojo vivo, pero el dolor fue menguando ni bien empezó a untarse el casco húmedo de las lágrimas del fénix, el dolor menguaba en una velocidad rápida, que en cuestión de segundos, el ardor desapareció del todo.

Applejack no podía creerlo. Se pasó con ambos cascos el lado dañado de su cara, cerciorando que no sentía más dolor ni ampolla ni carne expuesta, acariciando el roce de su pelaje del rostro, dejando ninguna secuela de la quemadura, mirando de inmediato de vuelta al fénix que le cedió sus lágrimas, que sin hacer nada más, salió de la jaula entre el agitar de sus alas, confundiéndose con el resto de fénix que de a poco, volvieron a ocupar sus lugares, guardianes.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal extraño acto.

-¿Qué significa esto?- peguntó Applejack directamente a Fluttershy, ganándose la pegaso la mirada de las tres.

-Que no tienen nada en nuestra contra…- reflexionó para curvar las cejas en igual angustia -…pero aun así, no van estar de nuestro lado.

Entonces alzaron su cabeza cuando escucharon nuevos gritos alzándose fuera del castillo, como el sonido de una nueva combustión de fuego, helándoles los cascos por lo que sabían sería un nuevo ataque de Flame, suplicando a los fénix de algún modo de convencerlos a actuar a su favor, pero las aves esta vez, no se inmutaron en nada.

-¡Ustedes me lo pidieron!- bramaba Flame con sus ojos opacos y endurecidos sobrevolando en un edificio, cada vez su cuerpo emanando mayor concentración de su calor con el fúlgido brillo dorado que ardería la vista verla -. ¡Esta es la atención que quieren para obedecerme!- gritó seguido de cubrirse enteramente de fuego y ubicar sus cascos hacia arriba, cargando su magia dorada en ellos para invocar un espiral de fuego entre aquella esfera fúlgida de su magia, que la hizo envolver entre toda la masa de fuego que ganaba volumen, que alcanzando el tamaño deseado, descendió sus cascos y lo disparó.

La inestable esfera dorada cubierta de fuego bajó como proyectil, tal como un cometa con cola alargada, para aterrizar contra el techo del edificio, en una explosión que combustionó todos los primeros pisos de arriba, por la mitad ya incendiado del edificio, lo que provocó que los ponies abrieran de un azote las puertas de sus casas, saliendo de ellas para gritar en pánico al ver que el hospital, con todos los unicornios enfermos del pueblo, se estaba incendiando.

Una ola de gritos y aspiraciones se escuchó en conjunto, pero asimismo de gruñidos de rabia, que sin espera en nada, tanto terrestres como pegasos se movieron hacia el edificio para rescatar a los unicornios, acelerando sus patas y alas de prisa, pero Flame los dejó acercar lo suficiente que, aún iluminada de dorado y cubierta de fuego, se precipitó en picada aterrizando de golpe enfrente del hospital, que su aterrizaje fue similar al de su proyectil, provocando una explosión que repeló a los que estuvieron más cerca, no solo azotándolos con la inevitable onda expansiva, sino con el esparcimiento de todo el fuego que expulsó de su cuerpo, lo que provocó nuevas víctimas incendiándose vivos presos entre sus llamas, aun corriendo envueltos en llamas que algunos por no ver donde iban, se tropezaban contra otro pony, incendiándolo también entre el pavor de su alarido mientras se alzaban fénix alrededor del hospital para atacar a cualquier pegaso que intentara pasar por los aires, en tanto Flame se erguía dentro de un cráter que se formó por su aterrizaje, el cual cubrió por completo de fuego, levantando diez largas formaciones de llamas a su alrededor, quedando ella en medio entre el fuego, alargando el tamaño de las diez llamaradas, haciéndolas retorcer de un lado a otro, lanzando latigazos con vida propia, como tentáculos, que cualquier pony hacía el intento de acercarse al edificio, cada tentáculo de fuego se estiraba desmedidamente a azotar al intruso, sea en tierra o aire, como mosquitos latigaba a terrestes y pegasos en un intento de auxiliar la hoguera bárbara de sus familiares, amigos y vecinos unicornios.

Ponies eran agarrados por las patas por uno de los tentáculos, arratrándolo por el suelo atrayendolo a la caldera de fuego dentro del cráter mientras el pony entre gritos de pánico y dolor por el agarre ardiente que le iba ya quemando el inferior del cuerpo, enterrando sus cascos delanteros en la tierra para impedir su crudo destino, pero solo lograba formar huellas de tierra de su agarre mientras terminaba de ser arrastrado para ser consumido por las llamas entre sus saltos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de agonía.

Flame estaba en medio de la acción de sus tentáculos, con una estricta seriedad en su expresión, entre los desgarradores gritos levantados del buen accionar de los ponies, cerrando sus ojos para aspirar el nuevo olor de carne quemada, mezclándose llanto e histeria por un buen rato, como la concentración que tendría un músico para deleitar melodias, para abrir de a poco los ojos viendo el sinnúmero de rostros desesperados que, aunque ya dejaban inutilmente de acercarse al edificio, estaban con los cascos delanteros juntos, llorando y suplicando que se detuviera, desesperados de intentar cruzar y parar el fuego, entremezclando sus gritos de pánico como el de dolor de los ponies que se revolcaban en el suelo para apagar las llamas, pero esta no se apagaría hasta que Flame extinguiera su fuego de ellos, sin poder ver con claridad hacia Flame por ese levantamiento enorme de los tentáculos, quien empezaba a reírse a lo bajo para sí misma, sintiéndose satisfecha del desquite.

-Ahora sí, ¿no? Ahora sí todos respetan mi poder para contemplarlo- decía entre risas para calmarse y empezar a caminar entre el fuego que desbordaba del cráter que crujian huesos en pequeños estallidos de lo que fueron cuerpos, como si fuesen leñas de un campamento, agitando sus alas para ser visible para los pobladores, que se agitaban al verla -. ¡No pierdan el tiempo inútilmente y escúchenme de una vez si quieren que dé alto al fuego!- gritó Flame mirando como aquellos ojos aguados y otros asertivos la contemplaban con resignación-. ¡Este día, es mi día, y ustedes me ignoraron!- encaró pisando un casco con fuerza, como jovencita caprichosa -. ¡¿Creen que eso es justo para su adoración?!- interrogó para mirarlos con severidad -. ¡Hice una pregunta!- decía agresiva con sus llamas ganando volumen de sus alas y melena, alimentando más el pánico que los obligó a decirle que "no", presos de la desesperación de que ese edificio se seguía consumiendo y los tentáculos de fuegos se retorcían con cualquier movimiento en falso de ellos -. ¡Pues este es mi día, por lo tanto, su día también! ¡Si estoy feliz, ustedes deben estar felices! ¡Si digo que vengan a contemplarme, lo van hacer!- bramaba con rígida autoridad -. ¡No soy una sucia y cualquier gobernante como tuvieron antes! ¡Yo soy el poder! ¡Yo soy la belleza! ¡Yo soy la magia! ¡Soy su deidad!- terminó por gritar para expandir sus patas a la vez que la cúpula de fuego que encerraba el pueblo, incrementó el volumen de sus llamas, provocando que la temperatura subiera de una tenue calidez, a un repentino fogonazo que acaloró de manera abrupta a todos a la vez, que sentían arder su cuerpo del calor -. ¡He elegido este pueblo para que aquí se alce la nueva capital, mi castillo!- vociferó entre la oleada calurosa -. ¡Ustedes van a convertir este pueblo en mi altar! ¡Todos van a ser mis sirvientes y van a ser felices adorándome como lo harán los demás, como la más poderosa sobre Equestria que soy!- terminó por bramar sacudiendo sus cascos en furia que provocó que la temperatura sobre el pueblo incrementara, ya lastimando la piel de los ponies que no podían tener ni los ojos abiertos, mareándose y jadeando del pesado y violento calor, empapandose de sudor. -. Será aqui...porque aqui inció todo...- agregó para sí misma entre su brusca respiración, ladeando una sonrisa.

Mientras aquello ocurría, el edificio del hospital estaba siendo devorado por el fuego viviente recorriendo cada muro y suelo que se encontraba, consumiendo todo a su paso.

Los cuatro primeros pisos ya estaban envueltos en llamas, quedando cinco qué evacuar de manera estrepitosa por la velocidad que el fuego consumía la infraestructura.

-¡Ataca el hospital, todos salgan!- era uno de los avisos que levantaban entre sí los médicos, haciendo sonar la alarma de incendio que provocó que se activara las regaderas, en un intento inútil de menguar el fuego que su propia magia impedía extinguirlo.

Dentro no había lo suficiente terrestres y pegasos para evacuar el edificio copado de cientos de unicornios, pero intentaban salvar lo más que podían, trasladarlos en sillas de ruedas o propias camillas, siendo unos cuantas lo que podían aún caminar sin tambaleo alguno.

-Debo…salir de aquí- se dijo Rarity a sí misma respirando entre jadeos, acalorada de la temperatura caliente empezando a tratar de huir por sí misma con sus movimientos lentos y pesados.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de súbito con una patada que rompió la parte en la que estaba la perilla y un cuerpo cubierto de un traje negro que ocultaba hasta su rostro se adentró deprisa hacia la habitación, sorprendiendo a la unicornio en un susto.

Sin molestarse a presentaciones, la figura se acercó a ella y aventó las sábanas que la cubrían y le fue desconectado los sueros que tenía, lo que el leve dolor de las agujas desenterrarse de su pata le hizo dar un gritito, quejándose y agitándose en ver ese extraño cuerpo cubierto de negro empezando a tomarla por los lados, imposible que sea alguien del hospital para ayudarla, poniéndola defensiva. La unicornio entonces inició a forcejar lo más que podía entre la fragilidad de su cuerpo.

-No…no… ¿Qué me hace, rufián?- reclamaba entre su voz débil pero dibujando un ceño.

Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles con la firmeza y fuerza del pony, que sin ninguna dificultad la arrastró a la cama para acomodarla al borde de ésta y con cuidado, ponerla sobre su lomo que de los lados de su traje, estiró unas anchas tiras negras de fuerte grosor y que sin ver hacia atrás y con mucha agilidad, las alzó para que se cruzaran hacia arriba, de un lado a otro en forma de cruz, cruzando así el lomo de Rarity para que las puntas de las tiras quedaran colgando a los lados y las sujetara en un seguro sobre su vientre para así tener bien sujeta a la unicornio sobre su lomo sin temor que se caiga, aguantando con molestia los reclamos a una explicación de la modista.

-Sólo te pondré a salvo- se limitó en decir el pony de manera impasible, revelando una voz femenina mientras empezaba a correr fuera del cuarto, mostrando así a Rarity todo el caos de la evacuación.

-No…- jadeó Rarity abriendo muchos los ojos para empezar a dar torpes golpes en la cabeza a la pony -. ¡Mi hermana también está aquí!

-Interesante. Me cuentas la fascinante historia de tus parientes con tecito y galletitas cuando salgamos de aquí. La mía con dos de azúcar- contestó con cinismo para entumecer la boca cuando Rarity la halaba de las orejas hacia atrás con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, repentinamente ganando una por su defensiva despertada.

-¡Es mi hermanita! ¡No me iré sin ella!- bramó cuando sintió que zafó de un tirón la máscara negra del traje, revelando una ondulada melena naranja, que siendo tan observadora para los detalles, en principal con estilo y moda, reconocía ésta, pues en el pasado la había visto con un horrible color verde para volverla a ver con el color naranja. Además de comprarle las zanahorias de su pequeño huerto -. ¿Carrot Top? ¡¿Eres el rufián?!

-¡Ella no es la única portadora de un elemento de la armonía!- se limitó en responder la terrestre amarilla claro sin dejar de correr con sus ojos verdes concentrados en su misión autoproclamada -. ¡Si te jodes, nos terminamos de joder todos!- agregó agitando su cabeza mientras Rarity seguía golpeándola, maldiciendo la terrestre el no poder drogarla para facilitar el trabajo, puesto que el estado deteriorado de su cuerpo podría empeorar, hasta con riesgo de matarla, por la droga que usaría para dormirla.

Cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo tras su nuca a la vez que escuchaba un alarido de dolor, deteniéndose la pony abruptamente.

-¡¿Qué eres imbécil?! ¡No puedes usar magia!- reventó Golden al sentir el intento de rayo que hizo Rarity, que aunque no era nada buena provocándolos, forzó magia, cosa que la desestabilizaba por completo, sintiendo la terrestre más peso del cuerpo de la unicornio, venciéndose a su lomo aún más por el esfuerzo que hizo.

-Mi…herma...hermanita…- jadeó Rarity completamente mareada doliéndole punzantemente la cabeza por forzarse a un hechizo. -…por favor… - continuaba suplicando con voz ausente de su malestar.

-No es la única potrilla que se las pueda arreglar sola- le dijo con inexpresividad para continuar su marcha que hacía hasta tumbar a otros que trataban de huir también.

-…no…no está sola…me tiene a mí…- contestó la unicornio apenas pudiendo tener los ojos abiertos -…me debe estar…esperando…asus…asustada…

-…- enmudeció la terrestre sin parar de correr -. Tampoco es la única potrilla esperando asustada sin recibir ayuda nunca…- respondió con sequedad pero frenó a raya -…joder…- se renegó esa terrible sensación de empatía que tanto se despreciaba. Porque sabía lo que era esperar una salvación que no llegaría. Se sacudió para avivar más a Rarity -. ¿Dónde carajos está la mocosa?- preguntó con mala gana.

-En…el sexto…sexto piso…

-…- cerró los ojos Golden y continuó corriendo, en la misma dirección como el plan original -. Lo siento. Es tarde para ella. No existe ya sexto piso- expresó con inmediatez, paralizando el corazón de la unicornio.

-No…no…- gimoteó Rarity ardiéndole los ojos sin poder reaccionar a detenerla.

-¡No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí!- le decía Bonbon terminando de colocar a Lyra en su lomo, usando un traje igual que Golden mientras solo se podía escuchar gritos asustados como de mandos de los ponies dirigiendo la evacuación, pero a sí mismo los jadeos de la unicornio que sudaba agitada de fiebre entre su rostro lívido con sus ojos cerrados, completamente débil que era un peso muerto en el lomo de Bonbon. -. ¿Lyra?

-A…ajá…- balbuceó ausente mientras con lentitud movía sus cascos delanteros alrededor del cuello de Bonbon, para sujetarse y sin parar de aspirar por la boca seguidamente, lo que ponía a Bonbon acelerar el corazón de un creciente temor, pero no era tiempo, y salió disparada de la habitación, dejando atrás algunos unicornios pocos auxiliados por pegasos y terrestres dentro, para reconocer más adelante a Golden y aumentar su velocidad de la fuerza de sus patas como terrestre, llegando junto a ella, alzando una ceja al ver a Rarity llorar.

-¡Mentirosa!- la acusaba la modista entre su hipar.

-Por mucho- decía Golden -. Pero ahora no miento, así que cállate.

Golden y Bonbon no se dirigían a las salidas de emergencias como el resto, lo que congestionaba tanto los pasillos y tardaban la evacuación. Ellas habían cruzado un pasillo recto que el siguiente pasillo a doblar, tenía una ventana largavertical de cristal, que las dos terrestres aceleraron su prisa mientras Bonbon lanzaba una minúscula esfera plateada, del porte de una canica, que al lanzarla, parecia triplicar su tamaño acorde avanzaba por los aires hasta llegar el tamaño de una sandía y al estrellarse contra el vidrio, lo rompió entero y a tiempo cuando se lanzaron una seguida de la otra para susto tanto de Lyra como Rarity, abrazándolas desde el cuello por puro instinto, estando en el tercer piso, colocando las terrestres por enfrente sus patas delanteras, nivelando las traseras para caer sobre el césped a un lado del edificio, aterrizando sólo con las delanteras, dejando las de atrás resistiendo en el aire para equilibrar el impacto del aterrizaje con el peso que cargaban, para despacio dejarlas caer.

Además de la fuerza y resistencia que tenían como pony terrestre, habían explotado de más esas características durante toda su vida, siendo un juego de niños aquel aterrizaje, por lo que aceleraron ambas enseguida de nuevo el paso tras el edificio que solo había plantas, pasando por allí, siendo hasta ahora las únicas completamente a salvo del incendio.

En tanto, Flame terminaba de observar a los terrestres y pegasos que la mayoría se vieron obligados a dejarse caer al suelo, jadeando del ardiente calor que parecía cocinarlos.

-Seré misericordiosa- habló la unicornio dorada con su rostro duro, alzando su perfil en alto, mirándolos desde arriba en una marcada expresión de superioridad, para deshacer los tentáculos de fuego del cráter, el fuego del hospital, así como la cúpula de fuego se fue desintegrando, dejando pasar la brisa y la luz clara natural de la mañana, cambiando abruptamente la temperatura en un alivio que no podían disfrutar del todo, al tener su piel sensible y completamente enrojecida por la exposición alta de calor concentrado como horno, apenas pudiendo empezar a moverse con sus labios partidos y sin nada de saliva que humedecer su boca, apenas prestando atención a lo que decía su torturadora -. Pueden agradecérmelo convirtiendo todo este pueblo en mi morada. Es más. Les dejaré traer ayuda, empezando por destruir los estorbos que quedan de casas para levantar mi capital- avisó para alzar la mirada hacia la formación de fénix, que bastó para que las aves se movilizaran enseguida para con sus garras y fuego, empezaran a destruir lo que quedaba de casas en pie del pueblo, saliendo despavoridos los puñados de ponies que habían preferido quedarse refugiados. -. ¡El mensaje de que su deidad ha llegado va a correr como el fuego que devoró las vidas de los traidores que me ofendieron!- terminó por proclamar para agitar sus alas devuelta al castillo mientras el pueblo terminaba por ser destruido entre el conjunto de lamentaciones de dolor, impotencia y lágrimas.

Flame voló directo hacia la sala donde estaban encerradas el resto de portadoras, dirigiéndose a poca distancia de sus jaulas de fuego con aceleración y un ceño. Las ponies se pusieron defensivas ante su llegada.

-¡Más vale que acepten de una vez el honor de servirme como mis doncellas! ¡Acabo de…!- decía caminando enfrente de ellas, cuando detuvo su mirar con expresión de mal sorprendida al ver a Applejack.

Las cuatro amigas sabían de lo que se daría cuenta. El ver el rostro curado de la terrestre.

Flame quedó mirando fijo sin expresión alguna la herida sanada, enmudecida pero con su rostro tallado en piedra.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó al principio con voz baja -. ¡¿DIJE QUIÉN FUE?!- terminó por vociferar levantando las llamas de su melena y cola, alzándose en vuelo hacia la formación de fénix que posaban por las orillas del tumbado -. ¡¿QUIÉN ME TRAICIONÓ O CONDENARÉ A TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!- amenazó con voz hosca y mirada opaca, escuchando las ponies con atención, mirando hacia arriba.

Es entonces que se escucha un trinido del otro extremo de la sala, volteando tanto las portadoras como Flame al ver un fénix rompiendo la formación, mateniéndose en vuelo a unos metros de distancia de Flame.

Las ponies esperaban que Flame diga algo más, pero la unicornio solo tenía esa concentrada mirada penetrante sobre los ojos del fénix, que también le tenía los ojos sobre los de ella. Flame apretó sus dientes con fuerza expandiendo su pecho de la respiración que empezaba a acelerarse, para lanzar un gruñido fúrico encendiendo su cuerpo en llamas, lanzando dos formaciones de fuego que rompieron el aire en su propulsión, para formarse en espirales que rodearon el cuerpo del fénix, lo que provocó que enseguida, la energía escarlata del ave empezara atraerse al fuego lanzado por Flame, lo que hacía perder el vivo color escarlata y dorado de sus plumas, desapareciendo su brillo y calidad que eran dignas de deleitar, como el fuego que lo envolvía.

-No…¡No, no, no!- chillaba Fluttershy con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, entendiéndolo todo -. Le ha absorbido su magia…- exclamaba para mirar a Applejack -... ese fénix te curó sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar. ¡Quería demostrarnos que ella tiene control sobre su magia!- dijo, solo para que se escuchara los desgarradores trinidos del ahora exfénix, cayendo al suelo envuelto en llamas que ya no podía resistir, consumiéndose en ellas en el suelo, mientras el fuego con la magia absorbida retornaba en Flame, cubriéndola de ella y la unicornio aspiraba con ojos cerrados el sentir el nuevo calor, mientras los demás fénix, solo podía ver el destino de su compañero que decidió revelar por su cuenta.

Pero entonces Flame abrió los ojos de golpe, manteniendo su dura expresión y ceño, para alzar sus alas y volar directo hacia la jaula de Applejack con la amenaza real de sus ojos.

-Me haces quedar mal…¡Y ahora me desobedeces!- exclamó con rabia, como una sentencia, para avivar las llamas de la jaula y éstas se vieran que se retraían, agitando a la terrestre de inmediato, cuando…

-¡NADIE TE AMARÁ!

Aquella voz rompió abruptamente la intención de Flame, dejando la jaula tal como estaba para virar la cara en dirección a donde salió aquella voz, viendo a Fluttershy con sus ojos vidriados, temblando un poco, pero tenía su ceño bien puesto, mirándola fijamente.

Rainbow, Pinkie y Applejack también la miraron, tratando de reaccionar, pero la propia pegaso les ganó el turno al seguirle hablando a Flame directamente.

-¡Eres el ser más superficial, egoísta y cruel que ha existido! ¡Quieres que te adoren, que te sigan, pero nadie lo hará a su voluntad ni sinceramente! ¡Se inclinarán ante ti por miedo, no porque realmente te adoren! ¡Siempre estarás sola! ¡No conocerás el verdadero cariño ni te querrán! ¡La belleza, el poder y la magia sólo te dará vacío porque jamás serás amada por lo que eres! ¡UN HORRIBLE MONSTRUO QUE SE OCULTA BAJO UNA HERMOSA MAGIA QUE NO TE MERECES!- concluyó a gritos mientras se le caían las lágrimas, respirando bruscamente, con su mirada clavada en una impávida Flame, y para qué, también el resto de sus amigas estaban enmudecidas de lo que acababa de decir, a la vez que pasaban una mirada lenta hacia la unicornio, a ver su reacción.

Flame tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, mostrando en los primeros segundos, mucha impresión, pero sólo fue por un pequeño lapso, porque entonces sus pómulos se elevaron en una enorme sonrisa para empezar a reírse.

Su risa hacía eco en todo la sala, al principio fina pero cambiaba por una muy expresiva y expansiva, que la hacía abrir toda la mandíbula y cerrar los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros y echar la cabeza para atrás, llevándose un casco a su vientre y el otro trataba de taparse entera la boca, pero el intento sólo la hacía elevar mucho más la risa, empezando a parpadear al sentir sus ojos humedecerse, con un par de lágrimas desbordando producto de tan deliciosas carcajadas, aún más al ver las expresiones confundidas de las ponies, con cejas arqueadas, boca semiabierta y ojos desorientados.

-¡¿Se supone que eso me haría llorar?!- interrogó Flame entre carcajadas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, moviendo mucho la quijada por el dolor que sintió por el ataque de risa -. ¡Lo hiciste, pero de risa! ¡Pero lo hiciste!- decía emitiendo unas últimas par de carcajadas para suspirar profundamente, llevándose un casco al pecho con una jovial sonrisa risueña de nuevo dibujada con sus ojos brillantes y cristalinos de lágrimas, pero muy entretenidos, mirando a Fluttershy -. Tú no sabes, nada- se limitó en decir sacudiendo la cabeza -. Pero te has vuelto mi doncella favorita. ¡Mi consentida!- animó mirándola con dulzura -. Verte enojada es como ver un cachorrito ladrando. ¡Y sabes lo tierno y gracioso que son! Si puedes conmoverme y hacerme reír de esa manera- miró a Pinkie -. Y te haces llamar el elemento de la risa- se bufó rodando los ojos para mirar a Applejack -. Agradece a tu amiga. No necesitabas mis lágrimas, pero al menos no te decoraré la cara de nuevo, que esta vez iba ser entera. Pues, si estoy feliz- elevó más la sonrisa arrugando su nariz entrecerrando sus ojos con mucha gracia -. ¡Todos son felices!- exclamó con alegría para señalar los restos que quedaba del exfénix -. A menos que quieras acompañarlo a él y la mitad de tu pueblo- se burló para reírse con ganas de nuevo.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron entre sí con inevitable preocupación. Con tener que mantener feliz a Flame, en su significado de felicidad.

…

Una sala del ayuntamiento de la ciudad estaba siendo llenada de específicos periodistas, buscando el mejor asiento, de preferible las primeras filas, enfrente de la mesa redonda en donde harían su entrada las jóvenes que el día anterior habían devuelto la tranquilidad de la noche tras la extraña invasión de sombras, un fenómeno invernal azotando en cuestión de minutos y la mujer de alas y cuerno en su frente que había estado atacando en el centro, dos pasos de desnivel y enfrente del hospital.

Por lo que todas después de alistarse en casa de Trixie, habían tenido una reunión con la alcaldesa antes del aviso de la rueda de prensa, que "no se daría hasta su aprobación", aunque ellas sabían que de alguna forma, sería influenciada hacerlo por orden de un Superior.

La mujer era de mediana edad, piel crema, ojos azules y cabello canoso, usaba lentes de finos marcos rectangulares y vestía un saco café claro en el que se asomaba una blusa de botones blanca y un pantalón de tela café oscuro. La alcaldesa se mostró inevitablemente nerviosa y escéptica frente a ellas, pues estaba rodeada de bastantes guardaespaldas que las veían con escepticismo y alertas, aunque de por sí, ella conocía a un par de chicas por cuestiones del destino. A Trixie Lulamoon por los eventos sociales que siempre iba como acompañante de su padre, y a Applejack, una de las célebres jóvenes campeona de rodeo y que la misma alcadesa entregó listones en las competencias. Así que ver que dos chicas que socializó en el pasado, viéndose "normales", ahora mostrando habilidades extraordinarias, la descolocaba totalmente; pero tras la reunión de hora y media, la alcaldesa no veía más que un grupo de jovencitas que debieron aceptar un poder más allá del que ellas podrían explicar, aunque no la alcanzaba de convencer.

-Aun no sé si la rueda de prensa sea una buena idea del todo- había exclamado la alcaldesa rodeada de su gente, enfrente de las chicas -. Esto sólo asaltará más preguntas y tensión que…

-No puede ocultar el sol con un dedo, Señora Alcaldesa- interrumpió una mujer que no pasaba más de los treinta años, colocada de pie a su derecha, de piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello negro recogido.

Usaba unos gruesos lentes de marco negro, una blusa rosa pálida de cuello y manga larga, usando sobre ésta una falda negra ajustada que le llegaba bajo las rodillas, dibujando su estrecha cintura y buena figura entre su recatado y sobrio vestir.

-Lo sé, Raven, he estado presionada desde anoche con la multitud y la prensa, pero me preocupa que esto se salga más de control.

-¿Y es mejor alterar con un "nada pasó" que calmar a sus futuros votantes a seis meses de las elecciones?- interrogó con seriedad en un jaque con una pequeña sonrisa al ver dado al clavo cuando vio la impresión en el rostro de la alcaldesa, atenta. -. Además…- empezó a decir con sutileza inclinándose a su oído con una sonrisa audaz - ¿No sería una excelente imagen para su persona, que vean que usted puede manejar este tipo de situación en la ciudad? Si se sienten protegidos por usted, tiene ganado con antelación la campaña electoral. Y claro…los bonos…

-¡Raven! ¡Tienes razón!- exclamó enseguida la alcaldesa con decisión, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie, respingando a las chicas -. ¡Los ciudadanos merecen tener aclarada esta situación que bajo mi dirección vamos a saber sobrellevar para un mejor mañana! ¡No me oculto! ¡Somos la verdad!- improvisó con voz de honor, haciendo que su gente la aplaudiera, elogiándola, que hicieron un gesto para que las chicas también lo hagan, cosa que hicieron titubeantes mirándose entre sí con gestos -. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!- le dijo dándole la cara a Raven con una fuerte sonrisa de confianza.

-Sólo sirvo para usted, Señora Alcaldesa- dijo la mujer sin dejar de aplaudirla para mirar a las chicas y sigilosamente guiñarles un ojo, lo que hizo que ellas se impresionaran. ¿Acaso…era una agente?

Ahora, todas estaban en la habitación a un lado de la tarima en el que tendría que presentarse. Aunque sólo serían las nombradas Guardianas de la Armonía que estarían enfrente contestando preguntas, Mistery, Cherry, Lyra y el propia Flash Sentry estaban ahí.

-He de confesar que ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa- exclamó Applejack con una leve ceño entre sus cejas.

-¡Yo solo quiero que acabe y ni siquiera ha empezado!- expresó Fluttershy juntando sus manos heladas de los propios nervios.

-¡Yo estoy nerviosionada!- chilló Pinkie Pie dando brinquitos en un mismo sitio con una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que Trixie no es la única…-dijo Lulamoon en voz baja con una mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo su corazón estaba poniéndose acelerado, viendo como temblaba su mano.

-Hey, Trixie- la llamó Rainbow arrugando su frente a la ilusionista, que tenía el rostro impávido con una marcada expresión de angustia -…estás peor que Fluttershy…¡Y es Fluttershy!- miró a Fluttershy -. Sin ofender.

-¡Trixie está bien!- se apresuró Lulamoon en forzar una sonrisa colocando sus manos a la cintura.

-Pues más vale que todas lo estén- se integró una nueva voz, haciéndolas voltear con caras molestas al ver que entraba Devious Black -. ¿Alguna está enferma? ¿O con cólico del mes? Eso explicaría porque andan de fastidiosas.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- reclamó Mistery con gesto molesto igual que las demás que le lanzaban su ceño, pero entonces notaron que no venía solo, sino con tres personas más, reconociendo de ellos a una, que era Raven, la asesora de la Alcaldesa y más que confirmado ahora sí, que ella era una agente.

Con ellos estaba un chico de ojos azules y cabello dorado de cabello fino que parecía estar pegado al cráneo, fácil de peinar, con una cara de "como me gustaría no estar aquí ahora", usando una camisa de botones azul oscuro y pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos de suela del mismo color. Junto a él, estaba una chica con una sonrisa forzada en resignación, de cabello color magenta, corto con ondas que caía al ras sobre sus hombros, decorado con un flequillo cubriendo casi un ojo, cosa que la hacía soplarlo en molestia, de ojos índigos con una falda negra en la que tenía dentro su blusa celeste de mangas cortas acampanadas.

-¡Uuuuuuh!- celebró Pinkie Pie para chillar tirando serpentinas -. ¡Amigos nuevos!

-…- enmudecieron los recién llegados para intercambiarse una mirada entre ellos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Tanto así?- reclamó él con voz vaga, que por ello, fueron reconociendo recién.

-¿Moon White?- interrogó Rainbow mirándolo en sorpresa para pasar la mirada a la otra joven -. ¿Twilight?- dijo para inflar sus cachetes y empezarse a carcajear con ganas.

-…- enmudecieron los dos con mala gana. Tampoco les agradaba del todo su apariencia.

-Tecnicamente ahora ella se llama Bright Star y él Comet Night- avisó Devious con una pequeña sonrisa para ver los ceños fruncidos de ambos oriundos de Equestria.

-...- seguian callados con amargura ambos mientras Rainbow solo podía cargar más su risa, que contagiaba a Cherry, empezando ambas a reir en coro, siendo las únicas.

-Me da risa su risa- decía Cherry entre carcajada.

-¿Por qué ellos…?- preguntaba Applejack para ser interrumpida abruptamente por Devious.

-Si este par van a estar quién sabe cuánto tiempo en este mundo, no quiero que el asunto de…las contrapartes sea algo con la que lidiar también si para desgracia se llegan a conocer- resumió en explicar.

-¡¿Cambio de apariencia?!- exclamó Rarity casi en un grito -. ¡Pero para eso estaba yo!- reclamó con exagerado sufrimiento llevándose una mano a la frente haciéndose para atrás que Lyra tuvo que agarrarla improvisadamente.

-¡uh, uh, uh pude haber elegido los nombres!- se entusiasmó Pinkie imaginarlo para pensar en un segundo con la lengua afuera y chasquear los dedos-. ¡Me gusta el nombre Final! ¡Suena a la realeza!

-A mí me suena tonto- resopló Applejack. **(xD)**

-Al menos habría dejado escoger lo nombres- reclamó Twilight hacia Devious.

-Ya había identificaciones con esos nombres. Ahorramos tiempo y ah, sus opiniones no me importaban- se limitó en decir para mirar a todas -. ¿Listas para ser lanzadas a las hienas?- preguntó que al abrir ellas las bocas, él asintió -. Perfecto. Así me gusta. Ahora repasemos: Raven es la vocera que dirigirá la rueda de prensa- empezó lanzando una mirada a la mujer parada al lado con una serena seriedad -. Ellá conducirá la rueda de preguntas y sabrá cual periodista conviene aprobar su pregunta, mezclando de nuestra gente ahí, para nivelar las cosas, solo dos medios particulares tendrá turno de preguntar. Así que tranquilas, respondan tal como lo acordamos- dijo para detener su mirada en una, en Trixie -. Y lo digo en especial para ti. Puedo oler tu ansiedad.

-Sí, sí, Trixie oyó- asintió aun con sus cejas curvadas, dándose cuenta los demás que aún se mostraba muy tensa.

-Hey, Trixie, relájate- le dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa alentadora -. Todo saldrá bien.

-¡Trixie sabe!- exclamó con un ceño pero las palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraba a la par que sus manos se enfriaban.

Aquello la extrañó, mirando su alrededor que le hablaban para calmarla, pero empezaba más a escuchar los latidos de su corazón como tambor en su cabeza, hasta sentir que las paredes parecían cerrarse, lo que hizo que empezara a hiperventilar curvando sus cejas y caminar de retro, repentinamente mareándose haciendo que se tropezara con sus propios pies y cayó sentada aspirando fuerte.

-¡Trixie! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lyra enseguida a poca distancia.

-¡Demonios! ¡La rueda de prensa va a empezar!- exclamó Devious con severidad en queja al ver la torpeza de Trixie por los nervios.

-¡Cállate, la pones más nerviosa!- le gritó Rainbow Dash para enfocar su atención en Trixie echada al suelo -. ¡Lulamoon, ¿qué te pasa?!- reclamó Rainbow con un ceño preocupado, pero Trixie sólo podía seguir jadeando más fuerte con esa marcada expresión de angustia, mirando todo su alrededor con pánico, alimentando más la preocupación de las chicas.

-Todo está tan cerrado…- jadeó Lulamoon con su expresión desesperada y cejas curvadas en un ceño, temblando sus brazos entre sus exhalaciones fuertes para mirarlas, incapaz de moverse paralizada del ataque de ansiedad, preocupando por completo ahora sí a todos, empezando a rodearla sin poder entender, formando un círculo en su alrededor, cerrando más el espacio lo que la agitó aún más-. ¡No! ¡No se me acerquen!- reclamó extendiendo sus brazos para distanciarlas, pero una ráfaga de viento se alzó al hacerlo empujando a las demás, algunas cayendo al suelo, sorprendiéndose no sólo ellos, sino la propia Trixie, que sólo podía jadear más, impávida, encogiéndose en sí misma mirando ansiosa su alrededor, empezando a emitir un resplandor de un azul muy claro. Trixie abrió bastante los ojos, mirando las paredes, encerrándola, aspirando por la boca con fuerza, sintiéndose más fría mientras su pecho se contraía agitado por su entrecortada respiración. - ¡Aire!... ¡Trixie necesita aire!- gritaba con su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, con una sensación de incomodidad que la hacía incrementar la ansiedad, desesperándola, que la obligó a empezar a dar manotones sobre el piso acelerando el jadeo, cobrando más luz en su cuerpo para echarse hacia adelante al suelo, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Trixie? ¡Trixie!- la llamaba Applejack para ver cómo se alzaba enseguida su cabeza.

-¡NO SOY TRIXIE!- brotó un grito quebrado desde el fondo de su garganta, arquéandose el cuerpo de la ilusionista cubriéndola de fuego azul claro, tomando con la guardia baja a las chicas que retrocedieron mientras Devious y Raven se sorprendían de ver lo que veían.

El vestido azul de mangas largas que cargaba Trixie se reemplazó por uno que cubría su torso como una faja de fuego terminando en una falda ancha y corta con puntas de flamas, mientras su cabello adaptara una misma luz clara que sus puntas terminaban en mechas del fuego aguamarino, a la vez que sus alas aguamarinas se expandieran altas y grandes entre cubiertas de fuego y al final bajara la cabeza enfrente, abriendo sus ojos y éstos se encontraran celestes, perdiendo el rosa natural de Trixie.

Pero aun así, se mostraba presa de un ataque de pánico, hiperventilando con fuerza.

-Zephyr…¡Zephyr!- la nombró Rarity pero ella sólo se agitó más entre su expresión marcada de angustia, agitando sus alas para levantarse del suelo, mirando por todos lados hasta ver una ventana.

Zephyr presionó más su expresión cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras estiraba sus manos hacia adelante.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó para lanzar llamaradas de fuego que obligó a todos a lanzarse al suelo por pura seguridad.

El fuego se dirigió contra la ventana que reventó por el calor pero en el propio impacto se evaporó, para acto seguido Zephyr agitara sus alas y saliera volando por allí, fuera del edificio.

-¡Trixie!- gritó Rainbow invocando su transformación enseguida.

-¡Tú no te mueves de aquí!- mandó Devious irguiéndose del suelo -. ¡Tú y tú!- señaló a Rainbow y Fluttershy -. ¡Se quedan en la rueda de prensa, no más rumores que alimentar si se cancela!- miró a Cherry y Flash -. ¡Ustedes dos vayan tras ella y comuníquense por los brazaletes, AHORA!

Odiando la voz de mando de Devious, no podían discutir que tenía toda la razón. Cherry y Flash invocaron sus alas y salieron volando enseguida tras el rastro de Zephyr, mientras las demás no se podían explicar, por qué la fénix había reaccionado así, y huido.

…

 **Oooohhh.**

 **Pues al fin pude dar avance de lo que pasa en Equestria.**

 **Ya saben, si Flame es feliz, ¡Todos son felices! O habrá masacre xDD Y apareció la contrarte pony de Golden. No se parecen en nada, ¿o sí? xD**

 **Y pues ahora viene la opinión pública, encontrar a Zephyr y otras cosillas más qué lidiar para nuestros protagonistas!**

 **So…**

 **¡Gracias por leer, dejen review, y…!**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	40. Alianzas

**Alianzas**

Flash y Cherry agitaron sus alas para impulsarse y salir de súbito por la ventana del ayuntamiento tras de Zephyr, pudiendo de manera inmediata divisarla a pocos metros elevándose alto hacia el cielo, por lo que concentraron un ceño para acelerar su vuelo e impulsarse hacia arriba para empezar a perseguirla, difícilmente visualizarla puesto que parecía camuflarse al color claro del cielo.

-¡Zephyr, vuelve!- alcanzó a gritar Cherry, sin embargo su voz fue obstaculizada por el silbido fuerte que empezó a emitir el viento cuando la corriente de aire empezó a cambiar bruscamente.

La velocidad de la brisa se empezó a agitar con velocidad que tanto Cherry como Flash entre la confusión del imprevisto cambio, empezaron a ser agitados de un lado a otro por la turbulencia del viento, lo que hizo entorpecer el movimiento de sus alas, empezando a perder sincronización y equilibrio, que los hacía difícil mantener el vuelo e iban perdiendo altura.

Ambos se agitaron de susto con un repentino vértigo al sentir como se caerían, pero aún forzaban sus alas y extendían el cuerpo, estirándolo en contra del viento repentinamente alocado y agitaba sus cabellos por todos lados, forzando sus ojos entrecerrados por el brusco aterrizaje del viento sobre sus rostros, que antes de que pudieran siquiera alcanzarla, se dieron cuenta de la corriente de viento acumulándose enfrente de ellos rodeaba a Zephyr entre el batir de sus alas de fuego, hasta que fue expulsada por la presión de la acumulación de viento y la hizo prácticamente desaparecer frente a sus ojos al salir disparada dejando rastro de su fuego aguamarino que se evaporó enseguida, mientras ellos fueran azotados por la presión de viento expulsado como onda expansiva, siendo lanzados varios metros hacia atrás que rodaron por el aire en giros, aterrizando Flash sobre una nube que ni bien no se reventó al contacto, sino que más bien lo atrapó amortiguando ser lanzado más a distancia, cosa que no ocurrió mayor suerte Cherry y ella siguió lanzada en giros más atrás entre un grito en reacción.

Flash sacudió su cabeza para recuperarse del impacto y atravesó la nube enseguida para ver el cuerpo de Cherry girar una última vez y se sujetara la cabeza con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados en un gesto.

-¡Cherry! ¡¿Estás bien?!- gritó Flash terminando de acercarse y sostener a Cherry de los hombros que gesticulaba de molestia.

-¡Mi cabeza!- se quejó sosteniéndosela con ambas manos mientras parpadeaba varias veces y mirara borroso y distorsionado los primeros segundos, que la hizo lanzar una arcada del mareo de los giros, para empezar a abrir los ojos del todo bien y entre sus cejas curvadas mirar a Flash con preocupación -. ¿Dónde está?- preguntó para ver angustiada su alrededor, cosa que hizo Flash también, deslizando sus ojos varios ángulos entre el claro cielo azul, sin poder ver absolutamente nada más que nubes que hasta se calmó el viento retornando a la normalidad.

-Se nos escapó- lamentó sin aliento para mirar a la peliverde que ya lo miraba con una misma expresión de frustración.

En tanto, en el ayuntamiento, las demás estaban con una inevitable angustia del paradero de Zephyr, cosa que contrastaba con el humor amargo que germinaba en Devious, mostrándose completamente furioso tras lo acontecido, con gesto duro marcando su rostro, mirando la ventana rota por donde escapó ella para pasar su mirada sobre las chicas entre la presión del enojo que se acumulaba.

-¡Quiten esas caras, ahora!- les vociferó con voz cargada y grave haciéndolas hasta respingar del grito mientras él cortaba la distancia entre pasos pesados e imponentes entre su gesto fuerte -. ¡Tienen cientos de personas queriendo ser informados por la rueda de prensa de un cataclismo provocado ayer! ¡No quiero más tonterías de su parte!

-¡Te vas calmando!- exclamó Moon White con seriedad, encarando a Devious con una mirada áspera -. ¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarles así?

-¡Me limito a trabajar para mantener la calma de sus desastres que arrastraron a nuestro mundo!- le encaró con severidad, pasando su mirada de él a Twilight, sabiendo que ambos eran oriundos de ese mundo. -. ¡Tengo todo un distrito que proteger a mi cargo por sus problemas que no nos conciernen!- vociferó al ras para ampliar su vista a las además -. ¡Se supone que ustedes representan la estabilidad de la magia! ¡Y ahora su amiga se vuelve loca y escapa!

-¡Estaba asustada!- chilló Pinkie -. ¡Sólo quería salir!

-¡No voy a tolerar a otra loca de otro mundo suelta por ahí!- advirtió él -. ¡La encontraré y se va conmigo! ¡Ustedes muévanse a la rueda de prensa, YA!

-¡Tenemos un acuerdo!- exclamó Moon White de nuevo -¡Y en ello está que no eres nada más que un coadjutor! ¡No eres el jefe, no eres el patrón, no eres nadie más que un aliado! ¡Así que no vas andar gritándolas como si fueran tus prisioneros ni tu gente porque te equivocas! ¡Te me vas al Tártaro si las vuelves a gritar, cobarde! ¡Discúlpate!

-¡¿Se disculpan ustedes por alterar nuestro mundo con sus monstruos?! ¡Casi morimos ayer por esa lunática que escapó de su tierra!

-¡Todos estamos alterados, Devious!- intervino Twilight desde donde estaba en pie, provocando que el aludido la mirara aun con esa expresión dura de su rostro pero que ella no se intimidó -. Moon White tiene razón. Somos un equipo, accedimos trabajar juntos. No tienes por qué gritarnos ni darnos órdenes, que como juntos que trabajaremos, debemos coordinar bien esta situación sin dejarnos llevar por el pánico.

-No sé cómo lidian con sus amenazas en su tierra pero se los dije- le interrumpió Devious sosteniéndole la mirada-, yo no dejaré desapercibido ni una sola. Me dan un minúsculo motivo de duda, y se rompe la alianza- recordó con severidad, haciendo que Moon White sintiera a pecho la advertencia. Después de todo una amenaza se escondía en él.

-No es necesario las amenazas- comentó Mistery -. Sabemos que se manejan con la intimidación, lo entendimos ¡Pero es realmente innecesario si somos aliados!

-Debes entender también que nosotras tampoco predecimos lo que ocurrirá- exclamó Applejack.

-¡Jamás voy a bajar la guardia con ustedes por esa misma razón!- puntualizó Devious.

-¡Entonces enciérranos, bruto!- desafió Rainbow enojada. -. ¡Si tanto miedo nos tienes hazlo de una vez y te ahorramos corajes!

-¡¿Miedo?!- reclamó él con una carcajada seca -. ¡¿Se han visto?! ¡Son inofensivas! ¡Les grito, las provoco y sólo hacen berrinches! ¡¿Por qué no me atacan ahora, eh?! ¡No es por débiles! ¡Pueden matarme! ¡Pero no lo hacen! ¡No les temo!- enfatizó causándole hasta gracia, elevando una sonrisa alta que fastidió a los presentes, concentrando más el ceño -. Por eso hago esto, niñas- dijo pasando la mirada principalmente a las rainbooms -. Porque son eso: niñas. Y no saben nada de lo que yo sé.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo al fin- exclamó Rarity -. Tú no sabes nada de lo que nosotras sabemos. Es cierto lo que dices, lo de ayer fue grave- aceptó -. Pero se pudo evitar un desastre mucho peor porque Zephyr curó a estas niñas como dices, que arriesgaron su vida como lo haría tu gente en su disque misión de protección.

-Ella retuvo a la amenaza para que podamos usar nuestra magia contra ella- exclamó Applejack -. Zephyr no es una amenaza. Mucho menos Trixie. Ambas están con nosotras.

-Sólo está asustada- intervino Fluttershy -, sólo hay que ayudarla como ella nos ayudó.

-La verdadera preocupación está que se fue en el cuerpo de Trixie quién sabe por qué ni cuándo volverá- contestó Pinkie Pie. -. Apenas acaba de volver ¿Y de nuevo se pierde? ¿Saben cómo se pondrán sus padres?- preguntaba, cuando la luz dentro de la habitación se obstaculizó un poco, lo que los hizo girar en dirección a la ventana y ver siluetas acercarse.

-¡Ahí vienen!- anunció Mistery llamando la atención de todos que se aglomeraron enseguida en la ventana rota en la que había escapado Zephyr, para sólo bastar con observar que sólo regresaban Flash y Cherry con rostros nada alentadores.

-Se nos fue- se limitó en decir Flash mientras se acercaba al borde de la ventana y entraba.

-El clima se puso loco allá arriba- explicó Cherry pasando también dentro sin perder tiempo -, se acumuló viento a su alrededor y ¡puff! Salió disparada y nos aventó para atrás. ¡Casi vomito!

-¿Se escapó de ustedes?- dudó Applejack.

-No sé si nos vio- exclamó Flash mientras deshacía sus alas con Cherry. -. Lo dudo. Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

-Parecía con prisa o algo así- agregó Cherry con un gesto confundido.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Devious alzando su voz -. No se diga más- asintió para posar una mano a su oído para habilitar el auricular mientras el resto dibujaban ceños confundidos, mirándolo -. Has que empiecen de una vez la rueda de prensa e improvisa una excusa de la ausencia de Lulamoon a la de ya- ordenó a Raven para regresar su vista al grupo-. En cuanto a…Zephyr, quiero helicópteros para que empiecen a buscarla y la quiero recluida en la Agencia- dijo para agregar con voz más grave -. Y si se pone difícil y ataca, no duden de hacerlo también- aprobó para que el resto expandieran sus ojos con diferentes gestos coléricos como defensivos.

-¡No vamos a permitir que te la lleves mucho menos que la lastimes!- advirtió Pinkie Pie.

-¡Es nuestra amiga!

-¿Te preguntas por qué no te atacamos?- interrogó Rainbow -. Porque a contrario de ustedes, sólo usamos la fuerza en una verdadera amenaza, pero si te atreves a dañar a una de nosotras, será nuestro modo de sentir una amenaza ¡Y sabes cómo somos cuando eso ocurre!- terminó gritando, con amonestaciones de apoyo de los demás, para que se empezaran a levantar más voces en una discusión que se mezclaban gritos.

-¡BASTA!- intervino Twilight levantando su voz, no lo suficientemente alta como para que sea un grito, pero salió fuerte y firme para llamar la atención de todos mientras se colocaba en medio con sus ojos sobrios entre un ceño fuerte de habérsele terminado la paciencia -. ¡Por Celestia! ¡Esto tiene que parar ya, TODOS! ¡Nadie amenaza a nadie!- vociferó con una mirada estricta pasando su vista tanto en sus amigas como en Devious, soplándose con molestia el nuevo flequillo que le tapaba un ojo -. ¡Somos aliados, entiéndanlo de una vez! ¡No nos conviene a ninguno ponernos de enemigos!- enfatizó meneando un poco la cabeza entre su ceño.

-¡Esto no va a funcionar!- exclamó Devious.

-¡Pues tendrá qué!- exclamó ella con seriedad pasando la mirada a él.

-Esto no es su Equestria, Reinita. Aquí no representas ni reinas nada.

-¡No me importa si aquí no soy nada! Mantengo mis ideales y no voy a traicionarlos, mucho menos si vas a perjudicar a mis amigas con tus intimidaciones.

-Muy lindo pero no hay nada que digan que me convenzan de no encerrar a esa inestable- amenazó Devious con severidad.

-¿Lo ves, Twilight?- preguntó Rainbow con frustración -. ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras haga lo que quiera con Trixie?

-¡Y necesitamos a Zephyr!- exclamó Fluttershy.

-Lo siento, Twilight, pero si capturan a Trixie no hay acuerdo- sentenció Rarity.

-Entonces aquí acaba la rueda de prensa y pueden despedirse de su libertad con su buen nombre cayendo a los suelos- contestó Devious para sonreír con cinismo -. Nos vemos en la reclusión muy pronto.

-¡No te atrevas!- se enfureció Flash para que empezara de nuevo elevarse los gritos entre todos.

Pero entonces se empezó a escuchar unos fuertes aplausos molestos que interrumpían y hacía que perdieran el hilo de ideas de lo que decían, cesando a poco lo que hablaban para tener caras molestas al ver a Moon White aplaudiendo varias veces caminando entre donde se acumulaban y se detuviera cuando tuvo su atención.

-¡Demonios! ¡No puedo creer que funcionara!- exclamó Moon White lanzándoles una mirada irritada a todos -¡No se diferencian en nada de un salón de clase que se enemista por discutir quién de las hermanas es la mejor Princesa!- se quejó en una referencia que sólo Twilight entendió y los demás hicieran diferentes gestos mirándolo como bicho raro. Él simplemente mantuvo su ceño hastiado e impaciente con toda la situación -. Ahora, ni ustedes me conocen bien ni yo a ustedes. Me vale. ¿Pero saben por qué estamos juntos en esto? ¿Por qué sólo Twilight sabrá lo que debo tragarme dándome indigestión de lo que le diría a este cretino?- prosiguió señalando a Devious.

-Me consta- murmuró Twilight entre sus amigas asintiendo mientras Devious le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Moon White por lo que le dijo pero él simplemente ignoró.

-¡Porque tenemos algo en común!- continuó hablando Moon White -. ¡Dependemos uno del otro!- recordó para mirar al resto de chicos -. No les conviene perder la protección que tendrán con tantos humanos asustados y confundidos de lo que ocurrió ayer, peor la mala imagen de la magia que no entienden - miró a Devious -. Y tú, cretino…

-¡Basta con eso!

-Si ustedes no pudieron detener la magia de estas chicas logrando huir de su propia Agencia. ¿Qué tanto te convence que podrán con Zephyr?- puntualizó con obviedad -. No tenemos nada ni sabíamos la existencia de los fénix de aire, viento, ¡De lo que sea! pero si puede manipular también el viento, es altamente probable que es más veloz que un fénix de fuego si se alianza con las corrientes de aire para propulsar su vuelo, lo que le bastó para tirar a este par de humanos para escapar- exclamó señalando con el pulgar a Cherry y Flash que se miraron entre sí.

-Tenemos nombres- farfulló Flash.

-¡No les dará ni tiempo de acercarse!- prosiguió Moon White -. Piensa nomás si usa el fuego. No puedes entender la magia sin nosotros porque sin acuerdo no escupiremos nada. Mucho menos yo que estoy más familiarizado con el tema. No importa cuánto me intimides ¡Pregúntales! ¡Soy terco! ¡Así que seré tu pesadilla! ¡No pueden romper el acuerdo!- retó terminándose de descargar contemplando la expresión conflictiva de Devious.

-¿Más tranquilo?- preguntó Twilight poniéndose a su lado y él asintió lanzando un suspiro satisfecho. Ella miró a Devious -. Propongo lo siguiente: Zephyr escapó porque estaba asustada, nunca atacó- continuó Twilight la idea con su mirada en Devious -. Ustedes sólo saben intimidar. Si la asustan más de lo que está, puede buscar defenderse y los incinerarán antes de que pudieran usar un arma- lanzó una mirada rápida Las Rainbooms -. Zephyr confía en ellas. No tendrías problemas si son ellas las que logren tranquilizarla si notificas donde se encuentra para poder entender porque huyó, además que ellas tienen la magia para si algo sucede mal cosa que lo dudo si trabajaron en equipo antes- suavizó una sonrisa -. Nos necesitas, Devious, te cueste o no admitirlo. Ella no es una amenaza, ella necesita ser protegida, como prometiste protegernos del ataque mediático. Aunque lo hagas por tu propio interés, igual es un acto que favorece la cotidianidad que se pueda salvar en sus vidas- terminó por decir, aun sosteniendo la mirada con la de Devious, quien podría reflejar en sus ojos una discusión interna, mostrando aspereza en sus ojos sobre los relajados y seguros de Twilight ante su propuesta, formándose un breve silencio, sólo escuchándose la voz de Raven dando inicio a la rueda de prensa tal como lo ordenó él hace poco, lo que provocó que bajara los hombros menos tenso.

Finalmente desvió el rostro con un gruñido mientras se restregaba la cara con fuerza exhalando todo el aire contenido, pasando la mirada hacia todos los rostros que se mostraban firmes y en completa seguridad en su posición, aguardando una reacción.

-No voy a detener la búsqueda- expresó con voz grave -. No la quiero suelta por ahí liando más el pánico- dijo para expulsar aire con fuerza -. Pero de acuerdo. Ustedes van estar ahí también para que escupa de una vez qué es lo que le sucede y no repita estos numeritos. Ahí veremos que hacemos. Por ahora tenemos la rueda de prensa ¡Y no quiero fallas!- avisó con seriedad pero con un tono neutro de voz, dándose la media vuelta mientras empezaba a dar indicaciones de nuevo en el auricular en el cambio de orden, dejándolos atrás entre sus pensamientos, formándose al fin un silencio tras la acalorada discusión que terminó dando un vuelco que no supieron bien cómo sentirse al respecto.

Como sea, la rueda de prensa debía continuar su curso.

Raven había subido al podio para dar la bienvenida, siendo de inmediato fotografiada mientras se disculpaba con la prensa el que una de Las Guardianas de la Armonía no se encontraba, con la excusa de haber salido herida durante los acontecimientos frente al hospital, exagerando que se encontraba reposando en cama recuperándose de las heridas, lo que aquello elevó el cuchicheo entre los medios, dejando mostrar un aspecto mayormente positivo de la exposición de peligro y a continuación, dar la palabra a la alcaldesa para que después de su intervención haga pasar a Las Rainbooms.

Cuando las chicas escucharon de nuevo la voz de Raven en el micrófono tras culminar el discurso de la alcaldesa, aspiraron en nervios pero se contuvieran en cundir el pánico, no siendo el momento para eso. Devious las apresuró haciéndose a un lado para que se retiraran de la habitación y se condujeran al pasillo que llevaba directo hacia la tarima.

Las Rainbooms caminaban hasta al filo del pasillo esperando a que Raven las terminara de presentar, repasando mentalmente las indicaciones y lo qué decir, cuando al final escucharon su indicación y empezaron a caminar para al fin exponerse a todos, sintiéndose bajo las atentas miradas de los reporteros mientras las cámaras disparaban sus flashes.

Devious, Lyra, Mistery, Cherry, Flash, Twilight y Moon White quedaron a un lado de ese pasillo mirando con intriga el teatro que empezaría.

Las Rainbooms estaban sentadas frente a la larga mesa rectangular, pudiendo ver todas las miradas de los periodistas sobre ellas, grabando y tomando fotos.

El corazón les latía ansioso, pudiendo jurar que escuchaban el trago largo de su saliva cuando se sintieron expuestas ante los tantos ojos que las estuvieran viendo en este preciso momento, aguardando una explicación de lo sucedido anoche. Algo que sólo existía en la ficción de historias que ahora saltaban a la realidad.

Una cosa era contarles a sus familiares, que podrían ser más abiertos y comprensivos por el mismo amor que les tienen, pero no a una masa de desconocidos que podrían pensar cualquier cosa de ellas, creer o no de lo que dirían.

Podrían tener a agentes como periodistas que podrían salvarlas en las preguntas, ¿Pero qué de la opinión pública en general? ¿En serio podrían mantenerles su buen nombre e imagen? Comiéndose a regañadientes su orgullo, Moon White había tenido toda la razón rato atrás, que al menos tenían la agencia a su favor para representarlas positivamente y no en contra, cosa que sólo empeoraría más la situación y no era buena idea perder esa ayuda que sin duda alguna dependían y convenían, aunque a cambio debieron callar el tildarlas de fugitivas, la reclusión, la tortura que recibieron y buscar hasta matarlas, sin mencionar lo que le habían hecho a Golden; que aunque todo había sido mando por el Superior anterior, ahora muerto, el que Devious hubiera estado involucrado en todo eso incluyendo la tortura de Golden, les hacía levantar una muralla aunque tuvieran una alianza, por lo que aunque terminaron en un acuerdo al final de la discusión, aún no podían confiar a ciegas en él y siempre estar al pendiente de lo que decida.

Simple y sencillamente todo parecía tan extraño e irreal, al ocurrir lo que ellas jamás esperaron que alguna vez, pasaría.

Mientras, a turnos empezaban a hablar de la liberación de energías mágicas de un vórtice dimensional y sucesos enfrentados, con la sala muerta en silencio escuchando, con rostros que se mostraban incrédulos pero atentos, al igual que la transmisión que hacían, podían dar por sentado que su vida no volvería enteramente a la normalidad.

Devious Black estaba al todo pendiente de la intervención de las chicas, observándolas con absorta atención entre la expresión dura que ponía entre su seriedad intimidante de un rostro que parecía tallado en mármol. Asimismo, tanto Twilight como Moon White estaban igual prestos a todo lo que ellas decían, unos metros más atrás con los demás que quedaban, viendo a las chicas serias y maduras a la situación aunque aún sentían cierto nerviosismo dentro, sacaban su voz firme y natural que las hacía escuchar convincentes y seguras, explicando detalles que mencionaban a Twilight, pero no que permanecía aquí. Después de todo, con su nueva apariencia y nombre, salía por completo desapercibida que ni necesidad había que ella estuviese ahí arriba con ellas. Después de todo, al final, se guardaban sus detalles.

Para Twilight, de alguna forma ver a sus amigas ahí enfrente, era como verse un par de años más atrás. Un día eres una estudiante sin nada más que preocuparte que banalidades, en el caso de sus amigas humanas, bailes, exámenes, citas, sobrevivir la jungla de la escuela, pormenores propias de la edad, y al otro día, tienes la carga de responsabilidades posando sobre sus hombros en un destino que les aguardaba inesperadamente.

Recordaba que tendría su edad cuando se enfrentó con sus amigas ponies a Nightmare Moon y fue a vivir a Ponyville. Ahora, no llegaba ni a los veinte y era la reina de un reino al que no puede regresar por defender, atrapada en un mundo que necesitaba explicaciones de la magia suelta en su ciudad.

Ella movió su cabeza, mirando su alrededor, viendo cómo no sólo su destino había dado un vuelco, sino de todos esos humanos, contemplando a la versión humana de Lyra, Mistery Mint, Flash y Cherry, reconociendo que había al menos intercambiado palabras con ellos alguna vez en su versión pony, y no estaban muy lejos de asemejarse a sus personalidades, deteniendo finalmente la vista para ver a Moon White.

Casi podía retroceder en el tiempo, literalmente, como si tuviera enfrente del enérgico y animado potrillo de once años, tan optimista, efusivo, dejando sombras de lo que fue por lo que era ahora, habiendo aceptado compartir su destino con Sunset Shimmer, habiéndose quedado en nada, no porque no tenía la voluntad ni el temple, sino porque una fuerza mayor se lo impidió. Y fue aquella "enfermedad" que se desató en él, cuando ella intentó liberarlo de ese fénix, y que repercutió su amistad rota con la pony más importante para él, en aquel momento.

¿Acaso dejó una abertura entre Moon White y Poison tras su intervención, para que lo envenenara con muerta lentitud, su magia? ¿Una misma brecha ocurrió cuando enfureció a Sunset tras que encontrara inconsciente a Moon White? Porque parecía que por primera vez esa noche, Sunset había probado un poco del poder que tenía, y si de por sí era una unicornio interesada con tener el poder equivalente a un alicornio, no dudaría si eso terminó de corromperla.

Cerró los ojos con un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Todo lo que pasaba ahora en su mundo como en este, había sucedido por su intervención, en jugar con el orden natural del destino.

Se preguntaba qué si no hubiera hecho ese viaje. Qué si no habría interrumpido así su vida y alterado el curso que iba. ¿O era algo que debía suceder después de todo? ¿Que tarde o temprano algo más habría provocado aquello en Moon White y Sunset Shimmer? Eran interrogantes que dudaba encontrar respuesta alguna. Pero le dolía que haya sido ella la que permitió esa pequeña abertura, que se terminó por romper hace semanas atrás, atándolo a él a un incierto.

Twilight podía sentir como esos ojos ahora índigos que tenía, empezaban a vidriarse, remojándose los labios con una fuerte presión en su pecho albergándola, sintiéndose tan avergonzada y completamente responsable de lo que sucedía, de lo que ahora debía lidiar Moon White, pasándose una mano por la frente con sus cejas encorvadas con una inevitable tristeza aplastándola, cuando sintió que su otra mano era sujetada, alzando enseguida su cabeza sintiendo sólo un poco el borde de su ojo derecho acumular lo que sería una gota de lágrima, para ver que Moon White la había estado mirando.

Aunque aquellos ojos eran de diferente color, viéndose azules, podía ver aquella suave expresión que le entregaba cuando ella necesitaba alivio. La miraba con suavidad, pero también con una clase de sentimiento que le inspiraba querer terminar de derramar la única lágrima que se formó.

Él no le dijo nada, solo levantó una mano al borde del ojo derecho y deshacer esa pequeña y rebelde lágrima que quería escaparse, haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña risa avergonzada bajando la cara, doliéndole los ojos de verlo sin poder tener el valor de decir que era la razón de sus angustias, que ella había regado esas enredaderas que ahora lo fatigan. Moon White le levantó la cara mostrando su ceño con una mirada interrogativa, conmoviéndola al ver su expresión confundida e interesada por entenderla. Twilight sólo lo miró con una mezcla de cariño como de frustración, con ganas de gritar un rotundo "lo siento", sintiéndose insignificante, injusta y egoísta por retener esta verdad. Entonces él suspiró empezando a levantar una sonrisa.

-Somos listos, ¿Cierto?- dijo sosteniendo con firmeza una sonrisa motivada sin apartarle la mirada -. Veremos la forma. Lo vamos a lograr- usó las mismas palabras que ella dijo esta mañana frente a la base de la estatua para asimismo animarlo.

Ella sólo pudo alzar la sonrisa, conmovida el cómo buscaba levantarle el ánimo y le asintió dándole la razón, arrimándose a él, quedando su cabeza posada casi a la altura de su hombro, provocando un sensación cálida en Moon White con un calor en el rostro en una ilusión que se contrastaba con todo la batalla de sentimientos que le removían los pensamientos que no dejaba de maquinar, para regresar de vuelta su atención a la intervención de Las Guardianas de la Armonía.

…

" _La hora de dormir había llegado y una habitación con decoración infantil estaba solamente alumbrada con la lámpara de la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama de una niña muy bien arropada, sólo siendo visible su cabeza._

 _Tenía una mirada dura, observando detenidamente la puerta abierta de su cuarto, esperando con cierta ansiedad pero a la vez con enojo, mientras bien podía escuchar una desinteresada voz femenina que se negaba a algo muy simple: desearle las buenas noches. Al final quien cruzó la puerta fue su padre, con una fingida expresión de "no pasa nada" mientras sonreía cruzando la habitación._

 _-¿La señorita ya está lista para dormir?- había preguntado cariñosamente sentándose al filo del colchón de la cama y le sujeta la nariz un momento en gesto de cariño._

 _Pero una sonrisa no salió en el rostro de la pequeña, conservando su ceño fruncido mirándolo con resentimiento, sólo para darse la vuelta y acomodarse de lado, dándole la espalda, escuchando una corta risa._

 _-Sweetie, no le hagas esto a papá._

 _-Tú no me hagas esto a mí- se quejó manteniendo el ceño -. Me dejarás sola, de nuevo. Con ésa._

 _-Sweetie- advirtió -. Es tu madre. Respétala._

 _-Ella no me quiere._

 _-Claro que sí._

 _-¡No me quiere!- acusó girándose de golpe con su expresión seria y profundo ceño, -. ¡Y tampoco parece quererte a ti! ¡Nos odia! ¡¿Por qué no se va y solo somos los dos?!- agregó viendo con mucha frustración la tranquila expresión de su padre._

 _-No importa lo que sienta por mí, pero por ti, tiene su forma de quererte, Sweetie. Ella lo hace, te quiere._

 _-No es cierto. Me odia._

 _-Sweetie…_

 _-¡Lo hace! ¡Hace como si no existo!_

 _-Sweetie- la volvió a nombrar más serio y ella calló mirando a un lado._

 _-Sé que no quiso desearme las buenas noches…de nuevo…- farfulló para gesticular molesta y aventar las sábanas para ponerse bocabajo -. ¡No me importa! ¡Tampoco lo necesito!_

 _-Preciosa, escúchame, ¿sí?- pidió él casi en ruego con un tono impotente, sintiendo ella su mano depositarse sobre su espalda, pero ella sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza sin darle la cara -. Tu mamá sí te quiere. Sólo que…- suspiró -… ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?- preguntó, haciendo que la niña lo pensara solo medio segundo para pasar su mirada de vuelta y asintiera una vez -. Bueno, lo que pasa es que tú madre tiene miedo._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula -. Ella no le teme a nada._

 _-Créeme, todos le tememos algo, Sweetie._

 _-¿Hasta tú?_

 _-Hasta yo- sonrió él._

 _-¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

 _-Mmm- pensó mirándola detenidamente -. A fallarte, preciosa- contestó con voz suave sonriendo despacio, pero con una mirada triste que en su tiempo Bonbon ignoró. Ella simplemente suavizó un ligero ceño._

 _-Pero si eres perfecto- dijo para diversión de su padre, que soltó una buena carcajada mirándola lleno de ternura._

 _-¿No es fantástico sentirse un héroe para variar?- dijo entre risas._

 _-Pero entonces… ¿Mamá me tiene miedo?- preguntó con un gesto nada convencido._

 _-Podría decirse- asintió menguando su risa para levantar una mano hacia su cabeza y acariciar su caballera -. Y cuando tememos de algo, queremos evitarlo a toda costa. Por eso es…algo evasiva contigo._

 _-Pero eso no cambia el hecho que ella parezca no quererme- señaló con un inevitable hueco en el pecho y mirar a su padre suspirar con mucha frustración._

 _-Quisiera que las cosas hayan sido diferentes, Sweetie, pero esto es lo que tenemos por ahora. Sólo…resiste un poco más, ¿sí?- sonrió -. Las cosas van cambiar. Me encargaré de ello- prometió forzando más la sonrisa, pero aunque ella le asintiera, las palabras parecían hundirse en el hueco en su pecho, para convertirse en nada"._

Con una cara que parecía haber perdido algún signo de expresión, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en una silla a un lado de la cama donde reposaba Golden, estaba Bonbon mirando a la nada, perdida en aquel recuerdo con aquel vacío en su centro que parecía succionarla lentamente, pudiendo solo suspirar con pesadez y frustración, restregándose los ojos con contrariedad.

-Supongo que no tuviste el tiempo suficiente para mejorar las cosas...

-¡BONBON!- se escuchó una voz femenina de repente tomándola desprevenida.

Lo que por un lapso de segundo, una luz de esperanza cubrió enteramente a Bonbon, inclinándose con el corazón sobresaltado a un lado de su silla para ver de súbito a Golden, sólo para encontrarla igual de inconsciente y recordar entre una ola de desilusión que la revolcó, que Golden nunca la llamaba por ese nombre, así que no podía ser ella.

A la par alguien irrumpía el cuarto, cruzando como un rayo la habitación y Bonbon deslizara su vista hacia la dueña de la voz.

-¡Bonbon, estás bien!- celebró Derpy viendo a una apenas inmutable Bonbon que se ponía de pie entre la sorpresa y confusión que sintió al verla, sólo para ser abrazada de golpe con fuerza mientras la rubia daba brinquitos de alegría. -. ¡Volviste, volviste, volviste!- celebraba con algarabía quebrándose un poco su voz de la emoción, mientras Bonbon apenas reaccionaba, sin poder devolver el abrazo.

Sentía una minúscula sensación en el fondo al ver a su amiga, una chispa de algo, que se suponía debía ser alegría, pero por una razón, no sabía qué hacer con ella, como si se olvidara de como reaccionar en un momento de felicidad, pudiendo quedar atrapada en sus brazos sin responder el abrazo, confundida qué debía hacer o decir.

Derpy frunció el ceño, extrañada, apretándola más fuerte, sintiéndola tan vacía y carente de calor, que la sobresaltó. Entonces Derpy se separa entre un rostro angustiado para verla.

-¡Si te acuerdas de mí, ¿Cierto, Bonbon?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Derpy!- exclamó preocupadísima señalándose, forzando una sonrisa al ver esa rara expresión del rostro de Bonbon -. ¡Nos conocimos en noveno año! ¡Yo te recibí y te di el recorrido a la escuela! ¡Cuando te contamos que Whooves y yo éramos novios, lo amenazaste con clavarle el lápiz en el ojo y usarlo de lapicero si se atreviera a lastimarme! ¡Y esa vez que…!

-¡Sí, sí, Derpy! ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti!- le interrumpió Bonbon parpadeando varias veces entre un ceño -. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-No…no pareces feliz de verme…- exclamó triste empezando a vidriar los ojos -. Yo…yo sí estoy feliz…estaba muy angustiada…son mis mejores amigas…- expresó en voz baja, provocando que Bonbon sintiera de nuevo esa sensación al fondo de su ser, pero aun sin poder percibir que era, solo pudiendo mirar que delante de ellas cruzaba la habitación Whooves recién al querer dejarlas solas en su encuentro.

-Sé que no estás de humor, Bonbon- dijo él comprensivo -. Se lo advertí. Pero insistió mucho en verte. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti y por Lyra. Entiéndela- intentaba explicarle.

-No, no, no la regañes, por favor- intervino Derpy pasándose las manos enseguida a los ojos vidriosos para evitar que caigan las lágrimas y forzar una sonrisa -. Soy una completa desconsiderada. Quién sabe qué cosas feas pasó todos estos días que no estuvo y yo reclamando como una niña tonta- se regañó a sí misma para mantener una sonrisa más comprensiva hacia su amiga -. Lo siento, Bonbon. Sé que me quieres- sonrió más sosteniéndole una mano, que estando su brazo flojo se les deslizó y empezó a columpiarse, lo que no dejaba de angustiar a la rubia aunque no quiso demostrarlo, sosteniendo su sonrisa -. Y te quiero, estoy aquí, ¿Sí? ¡Para las que sea!

La joven de cabello bicolor sentía una terrible presión en el pecho, pero por más se sintiera hecha un licuado de emociones, no podía interpretarlos ni mucho menos expresarlo, siendo Whooves y Derpy que vieran preocupados esa mirada aguada y vacía, sin expresión, que aunque no fuera la chica más expresiva y risueña del mundo, se la sentía con vida, no como ahora, que parecía haber perdido el espíritu, pudiendo ella sólo forzar una sonrisa rara que parecía quebrarle el rostro.

-Pero ya todo está bien- trató Bonbon en un esfuerzo de animarla, pero su voz salió arrastrada y ahogada, sintiéndose hipócrita de decirlo.

Porque ella no se creía esas palabras, y Derpy pueda ver mejor la razón por la que Bonbon estaba en ese cuarto, pasando su vista hacia la pelinaranja conectada a máquinas, aspirando la boca como si algo le ardiera al ver el rostro esmirriado con hematomas y la herida del cráneo.

-Oh cielos… ¿Qué le pasó a Carrot Top?- preguntó con cejas curvadas contemplando el cuerpo agarrotado en la cama, manteniendo una mirada muy fija paseando sus ojos a lo largo del cuerpo. En ello, Bonbon se aclaró la garganta.

-No te la quedes viendo- le llamó la atención Bonbon tomándola de un hombro, viendo los ojos dorados de su amiga hacia ella.

-Ehm, lo siento- parpadeó confundida -. Pero ¿Por qué la cuidas tú? No eran para nada amigas. Al menos nunca te vi hablando con ella de lo que somos amigas y es mucho. Whooves dijo que eso era algo que tú debías contestarme.

-Es…una historia larga, Derpy- suspiró con un tono neutro, deslizando su mirada hacia Golden -. Mi historia. Su historia. Por ahora, sólo retírense. No tienen nada qué hacer aquí, ni siquiera son amigos de Carrot.

-Bonbon…- decía Whooves frustrado junto con Derpy, pero sabían que discutir con Bonbon era una batalla perdida -. ¿Hay algo que podemos hacer?

-Ahora que lo dices- exclamó encogiéndose -. Me caería bien que me traigan cosas de mi departamento.

-Yo…no me refería a eso…- admitió -…pero claro que te traeremos lo que necesites, pero Bonbon…- le dijo con voz amable -. Somos tus amigos y no necesitas pasar por esto so…

-No necesito nada más, Whooves, gracias- lo cortó secamente con inexpresividad devolviéndole la mirada. -. Nunca necesito nada más- enfatizó para torcerse de ojos -. Y antes de que se vayan, necesito que den un recado.

…

Lo que fueron minutos, parecía un siglo, pero al final, la intervención de las chicas había concluido, ya resignadas a acostumbrarse a los disparos de los flashes mientras las voces que empezaron como murmullos entre el público, se iban levantando hasta enredarse en alto mientras Raven desde el podio a un lado del frente de la tarima se aclaraba la garganta para dar inicio a la ronda de preguntas, limitadas a siete medios de comunicación, por lo que no tardó ni un segundo en que las manos se alzaran al igual que las voces, mezclándose todas las exclamaciones y haciendo que las chicas se pusieran más tensas, aunque sabían que todo esto simplemente era un teatro ya bien organizado por la Agencia, pues Raven sabía a quién escoger para que empiece las preguntas.

La mujer entonces dio inicio al señalar un medio y anunciar su nombre por el micrófono, lo que ocasionaba una breve pausa para que el periodista se pusiera en pie y hablara desde un micrófono que se le otorgaba.

-Si la magia funciona como una energía que se atrae, ¿Quiere decir que cualquiera puede contagiarse de ella?

-La ventaja de esta magia- - había contestado Rainbow Dash -, es que se mantiene estática y dormida hasta atraerse y despertar de manera específica sin que sepamos realmente qué, pero coincide que todos los que lo han tenido, tienen un valiente y buen corazón.

-Una persona con malas intenciones, jamás podrá atraerla- siguió contestado Applejack -, por lo que obtener esta magia siempre será usarla por el bien de los demás.

-¡¿Si es así por qué esa mujer atacó la ciudad entera?!- preguntó abruptamente otro periodista poniéndose de pie de manera hostil. -. ¡Si esa "energía mágica" es tan pura y buena como dicen, ¿Por qué ha sido amenazada nuestras vidas?! ¿Y la dejaron libre? ¡Es inaudito!- explotaba desconcertado.

-No ha sido autorizado para preguntar- avisó Raven desde el podio -. Por lo tanto su pregunta será denegada.

-¡No necesitamos protocolo en estos momentos! ¡No lo pregunto yo, lo hará alguien más!- desafió el periodista, despertando la motivación de algunos. -. ¡No censuren a la prensa!

-Su pregunta será denegada- insistió Raven con frialdad mirando hacia otra fila -. Diario "El Expreso"- autorizó a ese medio. -. Usted hará…

-No, no, podemos contestar esa pregunta- avisó Rarity con seguridad, haciendo que Raven la mirara con disimulada hostilidad, ni muy atrás quedara Devious, que abrió sus ojos enormemente con severidad por romper el flujo planeado de la ronda, pero ya era muy tarde y ahora Rarity tenía que responder, acercándose suficiente al micrófono frente a ella mirando al periodista. -. Querido, como hemos manifestado, aquella mujer no fue corrompida por la magia que permanece aquí, sino que fue poseída por su contraparte pony existente, incluyendo la magia infiltrada fuera de este mundo por el que acabamos de aclarar su existencia. Por lo tanto, no fue la magia que permanece aquí lo que afectó negativamente a Shadow Light, siendo más bien una víctima de la verdadera culpable de lo que sucedió ayer, y quien sí recibió su castigo como Guardianas de la Armonía de este mundo, siendo los que recibimos la magia de este mundo los que se levantaron en defender nuestro hogar, como bien la misma prensa ha grabado nuestros enfrentamientos con cientos de testigos viendo en tiempo real. Por lo que le agradecería prestar mayor atención a la intervención en lugar de alterar la sala innecesariamente sólo porque quiere llenar los titulares de mensajes tergiversados y llenarte los bolsillos con patrañas en lugar de informar con veracidad y objetividad como tendría que ser tu ética – se terminaba de descargar para sonreír–. Gracias- concluyó siendo fotografiada aún más por los flashes y sus amigas se sonrieran por cómo lidió la situación, dejando a Devious volver a respirar al igual que Raven, para continuar la intervención.

Tras aquello, la sala no se volvió alterar, pudiendo continuar las preguntas, aunque se tensara un poco de nuevo las cosas cuando los dos medios que no eran agentes hicieron su pregunta.

-¿Cómo estar seguros de un futuro ataque si se vuelve a infiltrar otra criatura, o ser, de ese mundo que mencionan en el caso que el portal vuelva habilitarse?

Las chicas se habían intercambiado miradas, siendo Pinkie que mirara desde su asiento a Moon White y Twilight, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, el portal se abrirá para ellos, no minimizando esa posibilidad, por lo que se acercó al micrófono y ser quien conteste.

-El portal está cerrado, por ende, no se puede infiltrar nuevas amenazas. Pero si llegase la poca probabilidad de filtrarse algún tipo de amenaza de nuevo- sonrió con firmeza - Para ello es que nosotras tenemos la magia de los elementos de la armonía que representan nuestro mundo.

-Hemos aceptado el compromiso de usar esa magia sólo en caso de que una magia contraria se alce contra nosotros- agregó Applejack.

-Mientras tanto sólo seguimos siendo las hijas, las amigas, las vecinas y estudiantes que hemos sido siempre- asintió Fluttershy con su particular voz dulce.

-¡Pero con increíbles poderes patea traseros!- no se resistió en decir Rainbow Dash con emoción, ganándose las miradas y ceños de las demás, pero que sin embargo, algunos en la sala alcanzaron a reírse, aunque otros sólo se limitaban a redactar y algunos, aun conservaban ese peso del escepticismo encorvándolos.

Con aquella intervención, Raven dio por acabado la rueda de prensa, lo que eso no impidió que los periodistas siguieran tomando fotos, mencionando y llamando a las chicas con otras preguntas que parecían brincarlas encima, algunos se mantenían aún hostiles, otros con más preguntas a partir de las respuestas, pero había otras que preguntaban más bien cosas de perfil sobre ellas mismas, pero al final, las chicas simplemente se retiraron de la mesa hacia a un lado, sintiendo que se quitaban un enorme peso de encima para sentir alivio que todo acabara, que ni bien salieron de la vista de las cámaras, suspiraron de alivio para encontrarse con los demás entre comentarios.

-¡Salimos enteras de allí!- exclamó Applejack.

-¿Habrán fotografiado mi mejor perfil?- se interrogó Rarity.

-Creí que las terminarían por exigir a que las encerraran y tratar de examinarlas a cabo a rabo - comentó Devious -. ¡Ah! Un momento…eso ya ocurrió.

-…- enmudecieron todos taladrándolo con la mirada pudiendo tensar con amargura el ambiente.

-¡Sosténganme que lo madreo!- gritó Rainbow impulsándose hacia adelante, siendo agarrada por Applejack y Pinkie.

-¡Oh por todos los santos!- gimió Rarity con una fuerte bocanada de aire -.¡¿Eso quiere decir que nos vieron de…des…desnu…?!- no terminó de decir para caer de espaldas y ser agarrada por Fluttershy.

-No puedo creer que recién se haya dado cuenta de eso- se limitó en comentar Devious con inexpresividad.

-Como sea, salimos de ésta y sólo queda esperar- dijo Mistery pero tenía sus cejas encorvadas -. Pero aún no encontramos a Trixie…

-No empiecen de nuevo- suspiró Devious con tono cansado.

-Pues habrá que decirle a sus padres que no sabemos dónde está- exclamó Fluttershy nada emocionada por hacerlo. -. ¡Es terrible!

-No es mi problema. Me limitaré en encontrarla y- suspiró mal resignado -les notificaremos pero por ahora más vale que sigan a los autos que las resguardarán hasta la mansión. Será mejor que por hoy se mantengan allí y sea mañana temprano que pasen a sus casas.

-¿Qué?- se quejaron la mayoría, expresando sus ganas de volver a sus respectivos hogares.

-No saben cómo está afuera la prensa lista para obtener algo de ustedes. Además, quiero que estén todos juntos cuando aparezca la segunda loca.

-Su nombre es Trixie- exclamó Pinkie.

-No me importa. Dejen de quejarse tanto y retírense. Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes – exclamó con fastidio dándose la vuelta mientras se iba.

Los demás se resignaron también pues la idea tampoco era mala, mostrándose de acuerdo para empezar a caminar por el pasillo fuera de las bambalinas.

La seguridad de agentes resguardaba su salida que sin duda, odiaban profundamente darle la razón a Devious, pero la verdad que afuera estaba aglomerando de los medios, esperando en los alrededor del ayuntamiento para tener exclusivas de acercarse a hablar con las chicas, pero la seguridad del lugar estaba triplicado, empezando a repeler, dejando que puedan pasar a los autos uno en uno con discreción, lo que fue una eternidad salir de allí sin sufrir la presión por la prensa, que por cuestión misma de seguridad, en medio camino a la mansión se cambiaron de auto dos veces y en el que iban a bordo dos agentes que se limitaban a llevarlas a su destino y atentos a su alrededor para cualquier situación, en una caravana, aunque pretendían exagerado, aun así obedecieron. Por lo visto la palabra de Devious de mantenerlos protegidos era confiablemente real con todas las molestias que se estaba tomando para solo trasladarlas, pero no querían tampoco que se volviera una molesta sobreprotección.

Estaban conscientes que no pasarían desapercibidas el estar en la calle, de que alguien las desafíe por lo que son o que sólo quiera saber más. La idea de estar bajo el ojo de todos como si fuesen un extraño artículo en exhibición les angustiaba, y aunque quisieran evitar todo esto de dar explicaciones y exponiéndose como si no fuera más posible tras los últimos acontecimientos, algo muy fuerte se los impedía, pues la magia era un hecho sucediendo en los alrededores, cada vez más fuerte que antes, y sin duda alguna, la comunidad merecía saber qué estaba sucediendo. Al fin y al cabo, no era una cuestión que sólo le compete a ellas, sino a todos de manera directa, y la prueba de aquello fue la de anoche. Cuando habían hablado con Moon White hace semanas atrás, de esa posibilidad de la magia pasándose a la ciudad, adaptándose; creían que sería un futuro lejano. Pero el futuro ya era su actual presente, y no había sido tan lejos.

No había cortina de azúcar que dure lo suficiente para cubrir lo que ocurrió e hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para asegurar que mientras ellas tuvieran esa magia, se levantarían a proteger su hogar.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la mansión, pasaron las rejas y se estacionaron enfrente de la casa, todos salieron con ese nerviosismo de tener que llegar sin Trixie y decir la noticia que no sabían dónde estaba, pero aquello se rompió por un momento cuando Pinkie Pie rodeaba el auto por el que salió y repentinamente el maletero se abrió de súbito seguido de un bullicio, cosa que los agentes reaccionaron enseguida, sólo para ver confundidos risas que se levantaban de un joven de loco cabello rizado café que salía disparado como bola de cañón entre cientos de globos de corazones de varios colores y serpentinas aterrizando sobre Pinkie Pie, quien sabe cómo logró meter todo eso dentro de la cajuela, que chilló alegre dejándose caer al suelo para abrazarse ambos con fuerza y sin esperar nada empezara a besarlo por todos lados de la cara entre su emoción, pudiéndose solamente reírse, viéndose a los ojos enérgicos pero a la vez vidriosos de felicidad con una enorme sonrisa de alivio de tenerse enfrente, terminando en besarse los labios en el suelo entre la incomodidad del resto con sonrisas congeladas viendo el espectáculo.

-Dime que yo no fui así cuando me abalancé a ti- susurró Twilight a Moon White.

-Eeeeh… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?- bromeó para recibir un codazo de ella con una risa.

-¡¿Hace cuánto estabas en el maletero?!- le preguntó Pinkie Pie empezando a levantarse con la ayuda de Cheese.

-No sé, supongo que lo suficiente para me llame la naturaleza ¡Pero improvisé un baño!

-¡Eewwwww!- reclamaron el resto.

-¡Es broma! ¡Me las aguanté!- dijo para cruzarse de piernas con un gesto -. ¡Préstenme un baño!

-¡Yo te guío, amorcito!- dijo feliz Pinkie Pie para montarse a su espalda y él la sostuviera -. ¡Arre, arre!- movió los pies como si fuese jinete señalando la casa y Cheese se precipitó a su indicación mientras Pinkie tarareaba una canción de vaqueros atravesando la puerta de la mansión.

-Son… raros, pero lindos- dijo Mistery mirando al par con los demás -. Son ralindos.

-Bueno, soltemos la bomba antes de que decida correr y huir- dijo Cherry para empezar a caminar, sólo para que de súbito se asomaran a la entrada Magical Smile y Serverus.

-¡¿Dónde está Trixie/Beatrix?!- corearon cada uno nombrando como gustaban a su hija.

-¿Por qué no estaban con ustedes? ¡No sale en las noticias!- exclamó Magical angustiada.

-¿Herida? ¡Beatrix no está herida!- agregó Serverus.

-…- enmudecieron en pánico todos tensos entre rostros impávidos con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Corramos y huyamos!- explotó Cherry en pánico alzando los brazos -. ¡Repito! ¡Corramos y huyamos!- concluyó con el ademán de salir corriendo pero Twilight la sostuvo el brazo con una sonrisa tensa hacia los padres al igual que los demás, para empujar a Applejack enfrente para que sea que lo diga.

-¡¿yo?!- jadeó ella tragando fuerte para mirar a los padres de Trixie con una sonrisita nerviosa … Jejeje. Bueno…es que…Trixie…ella…no está…porque…porque…

-¡Se nos perdió!- gritó Fluttershy sumida en pánico entre el coro de aspiraciones de los demás.

-¡Sutileza!- se quejó Applejack.

-¡No puedo ser sutil cuando la hija recién encontrada aceptó que un fénix se fusionara en su cuerpo y ahora perdió el control después que se volvió loca de ansiedad y se fue sin dejar rastro!- escupió todo de golpe sin parar, viendo con ojos agrandados la estática cara de Magical y la otra enfurecida de Serverus -. Pe-pero no, no corre peligro y ya la está buscando así que…descuiden…jejeje…- decía tensa, sólo para ver cómo Serverus pasaba la mirada a su exesposa, quien al verlo a los ojos hizo una amonestación de molestia.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Conozco esa mirada! ¡Vamos, dilo de una vez!

-¡ES TU CULPA!- la acusó señalándola enfurecido mientras Magical tiraba una risa seca.

-¡Ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! ¡¿Ahora dime cómo demonios esto es mi culpa?!

-¡Con eso de andar aceptando tus porquerías de teorías de energía! ¡ "Eso es suficiente para mí"! ¡Mira lo que le pasó a mi hija! ¡Le metiste musarañas en la cabeza y mira el lío en el que se metió aceptando cualquier porquería que se le apareció! ¡Siempre intentado hacer las tonterías de ilusiones como tú! ¡Le celebras en el peligro que se ha metido!

-¡Con el gran tiempo que me cedías con ella claaaaaaaaro que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para lavarle la mente, ¿no?! ¡La culpa es tuya por consumirla en tu herencia en vez de desarrolle sus opciones! ¡Porque tiene opciones, Serverus! ¡Pero eso no importa ahora porque se nos perdió de nuevo! -vociferó mientras simplemente la discusión se incrementaba alzándose la voz.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en la discusión que empezaron a irse por las ramas para discutir otras cosas que simplemente los jóvenes enfrente suyo no entendían, que retrocedieron un par de metros, todos petrificados mirando de un lado a otro como ambos se pasaban la bola de la culpa acalorados de la discusión, con Pinkie apareciendo de repente con Cheese comiendo de una misma bolsa de palomitas.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué no tengo magia cuando realmente la necesitas?- dijo Moon White en comentario mientras seguía la discusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Twilight.

-¿Sabes cuántos de estos tipos de padres divorciados me he encontrado echándose la culpa por la conducta y notas de sus hijos? La única forma de detenerlos era, literalmente, detenerles el tiempo usando petrificación y les decía que se tiren piedras cuando estén solos o con quien sea pero no delante de mío, que vinieron a hablar conmigo del alumno, no cuál es más el tonto de los dos, que en mi opinión, eran ambos, aunque eso último lo decía elegantemente que no se daban cuenta que los insulté.

-…- enmudeció quedándoselo mirando -. ¡¿Qué clase de maestro eras?!

-Yo sólo sé magia y enseñar- se limitó en decir -. No era quien para arreglar su relación, sólo con la de mi alumno si eso afectaba su desarrollo académico.

-Hay mejores maneras de solucionar una discusión de este tipo- lo acusó para mirar hacia la discusión -. Hablaré con ellos.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó Fluttershy dubitativa.

-¿Te echarás a las fieras?- exclamó Applejack.

-Podríamos correr y huir- insistió Cherry.

-Ya estoy empezando pensar que es buena idea- comentó Rainbow.

-Basta con eso- reclamó Mistery con un ceño para hacer un gesto al oir esas voces que parecían gruñirse entre sí.

-¡Claro que puedo!- aseguró Twilight sonriente -. Fui la Princesa de la Amistad. Aunque reina, aún tengo el toque.

-Eh, no estamos en Equestria, Twilight- le dijo Moon White levantándole una ceja.

-¿Y? ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver?- interrogó ella cruzándose de brazos y él le mantuvo la mirada en su apariencia humana.

-Muchísimo. Para empezar, el cretino ése tiene un punto: aquí no representas ni reinas nada. No eres nada en este mundo.

-…- lo miró con un ceño -. Ahora el cretino eres tú.

-Pero se oye menos cretino si viene de mí, ¿no?

-…- se lo quedó mirando -. NO.

-¡Como sea! A lo que voy es que no aparentas la edad que tienes. Sólo verán a una jovencita metiéndose en una pelea de adultos. No te harán caso- comentó seguro y ella suavizó un ceño entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya veremos- le dijo aceptando el reto y él sonrió haciéndose un poco a un lado para dejarla pasar en dirección donde discutía la pareja.

Twilight le frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar hacia Magical y Serverus con la mirada de sus amigas interesadas en que quiera meterse en el conflicto.

-Disculpen…- empezó Twilight sonriendo hacia los adultos mientras los demás observaban -…sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…

-¡Cariño, tú no te metas!- le interrumpió Magical mirándola para suspirar y posar una mano sobre su hombro con una forzada sonrisa amable -. Esto es cosa de adultos. Lamento si te asusté- agregó para mirar de vuelta a Serverus -. ¡Mira el ridículo que hacemos delante de los menores! Mejor tú y yo vayamos adentro- exclamó mientras caminaba entrando a la casa para seguir discutiendo.

-…- enmudeció Twilight con gesto sintiéndose insultada para mirar sobre su hombro y ver cómo Moon White se tapaba la boca amortiguando la risa, siendo que los demás también tenían una sonrisa levantada emitiendo unos mismos sonidos de una risa contenida, lo que le hizo emitir un gruñido -. ¡Si se van a reír, ríanse de una vez!- se descargó y él no aguantó empezando a reírse más con las risas del resto.

-¿Te divierto?- interrogó Twilight acercándose a él con un ceño.

-Mucho, ¿sabes las pocas veces que te gano en algo?- se burlaba con gusto con una buena sonrisa levantada. -. Déjame disfrutarlo- continuaba diciendo risueño.

Aunque Twilight se sentía ciertamente enojada por la situación, no pudo evitar contemplar el buen humor despertado en él, verlo reír con ganas, habiendo olvidado la última vez que escuchó esa risa, empezando a salirsele una sonrisa de gusto, viendo que los demás también reían de verdad después de tanta preocupación junta, empezando sin darse cuenta a tirar un par de risas mezclándose con la de todos.

Aún seguían riéndose un poco cuando ingresaron a la casa, acercándose a su familia para avisar el traslado que tendrían mañana. Sin embargo, había alguien más habiendo estado aguardando su llegada, que cuando Moon White cruzaba la sala, no pudo evitar detenerse con incomodidad al contemplar que Whooves se encontraba allí, para entregarle una mirada contrariada ante su presencia y bajar los ojos hacia donde alguna vez estuvo su reloj, y sentir que lo revolcara la culpa en un forzado recuerdo de su reloj romperse contra el suelo. Como hechicero, sabía lo que era perder lo que más te apasionaba hacer. Él había perdido por completo su habilidad mágica, Whooves su viajes al pasado con su reloj. Mientras, una misma ola la revolcaba Twilight, sentir esa incómoda sensación de encontrarse con Whooves, recibiendo los golpes de la culpa, de su cómplice de lo que hizo, como ella y Moon White tenían su apariencia cambiada, Time no los reconoció enseguida, pero no tardaría en darse cuenta de su presencia y así quedarse los tres sin saber cómo empezar hablar ante la presencia del otro.

En tanto, Applejack se había alejado para acercarse a su familia más adentro de la sala, para ser recibida con una mirada sospechosamente entusiasta por Applebloom, que tenía una traviesa sonrisa levantada mientras la abuela Smith se reía un poco. La rubia levantó una ceja con una mirada interrogativa hacia Bicmac que se acercó a ella como siendo el que se encargaría de decirle la razón de esa juguetona complicidad.

-No me mates, pero tenía que hacerlo- dijo el mayor sin preámbulo y cuando la vio abrir la boca, le ganó el turno y soltó: -. Thunderlane está aquí.

Applejack olvidó como cerrar la boca y la voz se quedó en media garganta, sosteniendo la mirada sobre la de su hermano mientras su reacción divertía a su abuela y hermana. Su mueca se había quedado congelada entre un suave entrecejo, por alguna razón ansiosa y sintiéndose expuesta mientras Bicmac seguía hablando.

-No tienes idea lo que ese chico ha estado sufriendo por ti. ¿Sabes de los chicos que hablaron mal de ustedes después de lo del baile? Él fue quien promovió a que cambiaran de parecer con el resto de sus amigos que aunque no sirvió de mucho, tuvo sus buenas intenciones en limpiar su nombre, tu nombre. Después de salir del hospital, mostró solidaridad con nosotros. Al principio con la excusa de que lo hacía porque éramos proveedores del restaurante de su familia pero era obvio sus verdaderas razones- calló un momento viendo la atenta mirada de su hermana, que digería lo que decía con sus ojos verdes cada vez más prisioneros de sentimientos -. El punto es, es que volviste, y sabiendo cómo estaba y no decírselo, me parecía injusto. Por eso lo llamé. Además- dijo para sonreírse resignado -. Es muy buen chico. Estoy seguro que alguien así… también lo habría aprobado papá.

-…- enmudeció sintiendo ahora sí una punzada fuerte en el corazón que empezaba a inflarse y latir más fuerte, doliéndole demasiado el pecho. -. ¿Está aquí?- fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar, sintiéndolo una tontería.

Su hermano rió un poco, asintiéndole y le señaló un estudio.

Applejack dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntada, recordando cómo moverse. Juntó las manos, en un extraño estado alerta, empezando a caminar, sintiendo como si pisara aire, casi como si flotara, de a poco empezando a ignorar las voces y sonidos de afuera, por sólo escuchar el grave sonido como de tambor de sus latidos, que se aceleraba contorno iba sintiendo los nervios crecer, en una fastidiosa vergüenza que entorpecía sus propios movimientos. No estaba segura si caminaba lento a propósito, o era que en serio no podía recordar bien como caminar por pensar tantas cosas a la vez, recordando la última vez que lo vio con un enorme peso de culpa, pues había estado en el suelo desangrándose por la heridas que ella le provocó.

Pero sea como sea, cuando llegó a la entrada del estudio, sus ojos se expandieron un poco en reacción mientras sus labios se separaron para dejar expulsar el aire contenido, al verlo de espaldas que ni bien hizo el menor ruido de sus pasos al acercarse, Thunderlane volteó en automático, con sus ojos dorados igual de bien despiertos, clavándose en ella de manera inmediata, contemplándola ahí de pie apenas dentro del estudio, sin poder mover los párpados. Una sonrisa se empezó a esbozar despacio en el rostro del muchacho mientras sus ojos parecían obtener un sutil brillo que parecía resplandecer más el color de sus ojos, lo que fácil se podría reconocer una delgada capa de lágrimas que dejaban reflejar ese brillo. Su sonrisa fue contagiosa, porque entonces Applejack sin darse cuenta, empezó a sonreír con un mismo ardor en sus ojos, empezando a parpadear ya por necesidad, poniendo un pie delante del otro con cuidado mientras unos mismos pasos empezaba a dar Thunderlane.

-Estás bien- exclamó él con voz suave pero llena de alivio, que apenas habló, Applejack empezó a perder la sonrisa, curvando sus cejas sintiendo de golpe de nuevo esa pesada sensación de vergüenza y culpa.

Entonces recién exploró mejor el exterior, percatándose de la camisa roja que usaba Thunderlane, de mangas largas. Él nunca había sido un chico que usara ese tipo de camisas, y sabía por qué ahora las usaría. Para ocultar las cicatrices que ella dejó.

-Thunderlane…- lo nombró terminándose de acercar lo suficiente con una expresión apenada que extrañó al chico -. Yo…lamento tanto lo que te hice- exclamó con voz delicada.

-¿Esto?- interrogó él desinteresado, lanzando una mirada a su torso expandiendo un poco los brazos para lanzar una corta risa -. Eso es lo menos que importa ahora, Applejack.

-Te destrocé la piel- recordó con amargura entre su ceño -. Por mi culpa fuiste al hospital. No lo hagas menos porque no lo es.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- la tranquilizó cortando más la distancia con una sonrisa alentado -. No me importa. Nunca me importó. Regresaste y es todo lo que importa realmente. Volviste con tu familia. Volverás a tu granja- decía sonriente, haciendo que ella empezara a recuperar la sonrisa con la idea de volver a su hogar, a estar al tanto de sus manzanos de nuevo -. Todo está como lo dejaste, ¿Sí? no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya tienes mucho con todo esto de la magia revelada y sé que, estarás ocupada- decía dificultándole más mantener la sonrisa, cosa que Applejack empezaba a darse cuenta -. Pero quiero que sepas, que estaré ahí para ti, ¿Sí? que tienes un amigo que puedes contar.

Los ojos verdes de Applejack se entornaron incrédulos, empezando a pestañear confundida perdiendo la buena expresión de su rostro.

-¿Amigo?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sí, amigos- asintió él con media sonrisa.

-…- enmudeció manteniéndole la mirada concentrando más su ceño, enojándose pero por una razón, también embargándole una profunda preocupación y su corazón lo sabía, pues empezó a cambiar el ritmo de los latidos, por uno más nervioso -. Creí que me querías…- forzó a decir estrangulándola el orgullo y la vergüenza.

-Te quiero- aclaró perdiendo la sonrisa pero su rostro se mostraba abatido y frustrado -. Pe-pero- levantaba una torpe sonrisa que volvía a bajar -. Si decías no tener tiempo para…"esto" cuando Sunset empezó a cambiar y se fue, yo supuse que…con lo que ocurrió ayer y en el baile, tendrías, ya sabes, menos tiempo…- admitió sin evitar vidriar los ojos y forzó la sonrisa mientras Applejack sólo podía mirarlo manteniendo su expresión taciturna -. Y yo no quiero estorbarte.

-…- seguía enmudecida, pero su ceño parecía romperle la piel mientras sus ojos no podían aguantar más la acumulación de sus lágrimas -. ¡Eres un idiota, Thunderlane!- le gritó parpadeando mientras se le empezaban a caer las lágrimas y él la mirara sorprendido entre sus cejas curvadas -. ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Pudo haber muerto ayer!- encaró con voz quebrada, impulsándose hacia adelante para empezar a golpearle el pecho -. ¡Pensé tantas cosas en ese momento y entre ellas estabas tú! ¡Perdí el tiempo no dándotelo! ¡Yo sólo ahora quiero aprovechar mi tiempo y esto te incluye a ti!- reclamó insistiendo en los golpes -. ¡Y ahora estoy llorando por fuera! ¡¿Porque eres tan torpe?!- terminó por gritar en lágrimas, sólo para sentir que la agarraba de las manos y la halara hacia adelante para atraerlo hacia él, cortando su reclamo, con un beso.

Sus ojos se cerraron apenas sus labios se unieron en contacto, pudiendo sentir las últimas par de lágrimas derramar mientras era revolcada por un ola de alivio, sintiendo como algo resplandecía, se completara y se adaptara, empezando a ser rodeada por aquellos brazos mientras sus labios sentían el firme pero dulce roce de quien la besaba, robándole el aliento, provocando el calor de sus mejillas en un sonrojo que la llenaba de una nueva clase de felicidad y le hacía inflar más grande el corazón que parecía no caberle en el pecho, odiándolo tanto como sentía que lo quería, por hacerla sentir tan delicada bajo su forma de ser que la enamoró.

Pero entonces sintió que algo más la cubría, como si le habían colocado encima un suave edredón que empezó a envolverla. Aquello sintió demasiado extraño, pudiendo abrir sus ojos y romper el beso, apartándose un poco, sólo para retroceder más para contemplar con mayor atención y dejar abrir la boca de impresión, al ver cómo se abrían un par de alas que la habían envuelto, con sus ojos bien abiertos ver que esas alas grises salían de la espalda de Thunderlane, que quedó igual de enmudecido al vérselas, mirando sobre sus hombros mientras las agitaba un poco.

Entonces pasó su mirada de vuelta a Applejack, empezando a parpadear seguido.

-Eh…- empezó a decir -…que…que bueno que no soy unicornio. Digo. Te habría clavado el cuerno en la frente, ¿no?

-…- se lo quedó mirando para formar un ceño -. ¡Thunderlane!- reclamó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Acabamos de descubrir que tienes magia!- exclamó impresionada -. ¡¿Y es lo primero que se te ocurre decir?!

-¡Te estaba besando cuando aparecieron! ¡No puedo evitar pensar que el momento se habría arruinado si te perforo la frente si fuera unicornio!

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que diga?! ¡Ya esto se me hace normal!- reconoció encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, empezando a agitar las alas -. ¡Soy un pegaso! ¡Esto es cool!- decía para mirarla enseguida y aclarar: -. El beso también estuvo cool. Fue mejor que las alas.- sacudió la cabeza para proponer: -. Olvidemos las alas. ¿No besamos de nuevo? ¿O lo estoy arruinando por pedirlo?- dudó con un gesto -. No creo si somos novios. ¡Espera!- se interrumpió él mismo abriendo bastante los ojos -. ¡¿Somos novios?! ¡No te lo he preguntado! Tengo que hacerlo, ¿Cierto? ¿O ya lo somos si nos besamos? No creo pues ya nos hemos besado antes y no lo fuimos. Bueno, entonces lo preguntaré- sonrió -. Applejack, ¿Serías mi novia para seguirnos besando?- frunció el ceño -. No sonó bien como en mi cabeza…

-…- lo miró empezando lentamente a sonreír mientras lo había visto cómo solito se ahogaba en sus propias palabras para empezarse a carcajear con fuerza echándose hasta adelante.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- reprochó algo frustrado pero de buen humor, sonriendo al ver cómo ella no dejaba de reír mirándolo con infinita ternura, volviéndose a acercar.

-Porque te quiero, torpe- contestó risueña, para ser ella quien lo bese esta vez y él la recibiera.

-Espera, ¿Entonces somos novios?

-¡Thunderlane!

-Ya, ya- rió coreando con ella la risa para retomar el beso.

-¡Applejack!- interrumpió Rainbow Dash entrando de súbito junto con Rarity y Fluttershy, que jadearon en conjunto impresionadas mientras Thunderlane y Applejack se separaban con un bufido.

-¿Por qué nunca nos podemos besar tranquilos?- se quejó Thunderlane de su suerte.

-¡¿Son novios?!- preguntó Rarity casi como lunática agrandando una sonrisa con ojos brillantes, pudiendo hacer toda una película en su cabeza.

-¡Olvídate de eso!- exclamó Rainbow con su mirada prendida en el chico -. ¡Thunderlane tiene alas!- sonrió -. ¡Otro pegaso! ¡YES!

-¡¿Qué se les ofrece?!- se limitó en preguntar la rubia con un ceño, no menos frustrada que Thunderlane por la interrupción, sólo para ver que sus amigas ponían de nuevo las caras abatidas como con las que había entrado.

-Ah- emitió Fluttershy bajando sus cejas -. Es que Time Turner vino a darnos noticias de Golden- exclamó, haciendo que la vaquera deshiciera el ceño, más interesada mientras su amiga terminaba de hablar-. Ella…entró en coma- soltó la bomba.

Y el corazón hinchado de felicidad de la rubia, se desinfló.

…

Empezó a despertar de manera lenta.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y débil, moviéndose muy lentamente en lo que sentía estar recostada en una estrecha cama arropada con una sábana. Algo húmedo y frío sentía sobre su frente, pero que aliviaba de alguna forma el malestar con el que había despertado, pudiendo empezar a parpadear, despertando perezosamente del sueño, cuando un sentimiento amargo y fuerte empezó estrujarle el corazón al mismo tiempo que se le venía la imagen de su pequeña hermanita metiendo sus narices en donde no la llamaban cada que tenía que hacer un pedido de ropa.

Fue entonces que Rarity aspiró de súbito sobrecogida, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y le volvieran a vidriar los ojos.

-¡Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Belle!- empezó a nombrarla con voz ronca y quebrada, tratando de salirse de la cama.

-¡Ya empezó de nue…!- decía una voz en fastidio.

-¡Silencio, Golden!- interrumpió la otra voz para que una terrestre crema se acercara enseguida a tomar de los hombros a Rarity, que la miraba presa de angustia mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo -. ¡Rarity, debes tranquilizarte ya! Por tu bien. Te has desmayado dos veces ya en el transcurso del día y tu presión está muy baja.

La voz de Bonbon salía con una seriedad tranquila pero firme, de regaño para llamarle la atención. Rarity la miraba impotente, con sus cejas encorvadas de unos ojos gastados de tanto llorar, recordando el incendio, la huida y donde estaba, para pasar la vista a un modesto cuarto con unas decoraciones que aunque no era para nada de su gusto, había terminado por respetar, porque era parte de la cultura de una ya bien conocida amiga, quien cruzaba la habitación con una taza humeante.

-Da un sorbo a esta bebida para calmar los nervios, tu corazón afligido no da tregua a mis remedios- exclamó Zecora terminándose de acercarse con la taza, la cual Rarity la tomó con sus cascos algo temblantes con mucho desgano, acercando sus labios al borde de la taza y sentir la calidez del brebaje dar gusto a sus papilas gustativas, deteniéndose un momento cerrando los ojos, para poder tranquilizarse al menos un poco. -. Respira profundo e inhala con delicadeza. El brebaje no hará efecto sino te calmas con franqueza- agregó manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa entre sus cejas curvadas, sin poder evitar mirar con pena y lástima la belleza perdida en la unicornio por su estado de salud, como su pérdida.

Rarity siguió el consejo de la cebra y sin abrir los ojos, empezó a beber otro sorbo, concentrándose en su calidez y su sabor aunque los bordes de sus ojos se podrían ver el hilo de lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Bonbon estaba ahí al pie junto a Zecora, al margen sin expresar mucho, pero muy atenta vigilante a la unicornio, interesada y preparada por si volviera a romper en llanto además de volver a chequear su presión y malestar, cosa contrario que se podría decir de la terrestre amarilla claro que se hallaba al filo de la habitación, mirando de reojo a Rarity, mostrándose impaciente e irritada, pasando su vista hacia la ventana, viendo como el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse. Estaba molesta porque habían perdido todo el día por culpa de Rarity. Sabía que era una pony dramática y exagerada, pero esta vez rompió su límite al llorar desconsoladamente el hecho de que su hermana estuviese muerta, sólo siendo el desmayo lo único que la hacía callar y ella agradecía aquello.

Cuando escuchó unos tosidos movió su cabeza enseguida hacia la sala, directamente donde estaba reposando otra unicornio. Fue cuestión de segundo para que Bonbon pasara de largo frente a ella para cruzar la sala despejada del caldero y la terrestre atendiera a Lyra. Golden simplemente suspiró, dirigiéndose a la cocina. "Te tonteas de lo obvio por esa unicornio" pensó tranquila en su andar mientras Bonbon se inclinaba a la vista de Lyra con urgencia.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te incomoda? ¿Qué quieres?- interrogaba Bonbon pasando su casco a la frente y cuello de la unicornio menta, para revisar su temperatura.

Lyra simplemente negó con la cabeza, negando fiebre, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, respirando con fuerza haciendo que su pecho suba y baja seguido.

-La garganta…me pica…- se excusó con una frágil sonrisa abriendo un poco los ojos para ver a su amiga.

-Entonces te traeré agua- asintió para erguirse enseguida pero al dar la media vuelta fue atajada por Golden, que la miraba fijo con un vaso de agua preparado. Bonbon parpadeó suspirando para recibir el vaso -. Gracias.

-Sólo es un vaso de agua, Drops- se limitó en decir pero sonrió un poco, una sonrisa de complicidad que Bonbon levantó una igual, para suspirar y acercarse más a Lyra. -. Incorpórate para beber, Hearstrings- dijo para ayudarla a levantar medio cuerpo en una posición adecuada de sus cascos entre su cuello y vientre para acomodarla y Bonbon le diera de beber.

-Gracias- decía Rarity mientras tanto con Zecora, terminando de beber de su taza acompañado con un frágil pero profundo suspiro y se lo estiró a la cebra.

-Es un placer que yo pueda hacer, algo por la pony que con sus amigas nos ha salvado más de una vez- exclamó manteniendo la sonrisa, viendo los ojos azules de Rarity mirarla con inexpresividad.

-Mis amigas…- exclamó con un parpadeo lento -…mis amigas son prisioneras de esa malvada pony y yo soy inútil para ellas…- entrecerró los ojos -…no puedo salvar a los que quiero, ni a mi propia hermana…- jadeó empezando a descomponer el rostro de nuevo -. Debe odiarme mucho- se frustró aspirando entre sus ojos vidriados.

-No puede pensar tan negativamente, el valor no se encuentra en la oscuridad de su mente- dijo para señalar su pecho -. Se encuentra aquí, en cada latido latente- la miró, tratando de encontrar en lo profundo de esos ojos, aquel destello de motivación y de lucha -. Usted está viva, aún tiene presente. No abandone un mejor futuro, porque una tristeza la detiene.

-¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentirme miserable?- preguntó forzando su voz a salir por el llanto que retenía. Zecora la contempló tomándose un momento, pensando, hasta asentir segura.

-¿Puede pensar, que tan defraudada está, si la ve dejarse abandonar, cuando siempre la admiró por su luchar?

Rarity le mantuvo la mirada con un delicado ceño, captando que se refería a su hermana, cuando repentinamente una luz blanca le cegó la vista.

 _-¡Apesto!- se frustraba Sweetie Belle con tristeza dejando caer lana y aguja sobre la mesa -. Creí que tejer sería una actividad divertida pero no lo es si apesto- se quejó con pena._

 _-Oh, querida, no te desanimes- le dijo Rarity levitando de vuelta la lana y aguja enfrente de ella -. ¿Crees que de la noche a la mañana aprendí? Es cuestión solamente de tenacidad, perseverancia y esfuerzo- expandió sus cascos a su estudio, en donde tenía diseños nuevos realizados -. ¡Y mira nomás donde me llevó todo eso! Empezando mi emporio de boutiques- chilló emocionada para ver los chispeantes ojos verdes oscuros de su hermana._

 _-¡Tienes razón! ¡Eres la mejor diseñadora de Equestria!- celebró entusiasta._

 _-Ah, así es- rió conmovida -. Y si tienes a la mejor diseñadora y cofcofhermanacofcof, te aseguro que tejer será mejor la actividad que hayas elegido._

 _-¡Lo es aún más porque es una actividad que harás conmigo!- sonrió anchamente para darle un abrazo de lado que Rarity le correspondió con una risita -. ¡No me daré por vencida!- asintió apartándose con un ceño firme -. No si mi hermana mayor jamás lo hace- aseguró con confianza para sostener de nuevo la lana y la aguja, para terminar haciendo una extraño intento de bufanda, pero pasando una divertida tarde entre risas con su hermana"._

Rarity volvió en sí, enmudecida con sus ojos bien abiertos que derramaban lágrimas, pero de manera más tranquila. Casi, casi, podría casi sentir esos ojos verdes oscuros de su hermana, mirarla con todo el amor, admiración y cariño, siempre enérgicos, mirándola ahora de la misma forma, para que no se dé por vencida.

-Sweetie…- murmuró cerrando los ojos y se le cayeran las lágrimas -. Por supuesto que no, querida. No me daré por vencida- se negó moviendo la cabeza para abrir los ojos y ver la sonrisa sospechosa de Zecora -. Fue tu bebida, ¿Cierto?

-Hace ver lo que tu corazón necesita y cura la tristeza que te hacía trizas. Para que haga efecto, debías estar un poco más tranquila- confesó y la unicornio sonrió con los labios temblantes para abrazarla.

-Gracias, lo olvidé por un momento.

-Dirás todo el santo día- rompió el momento la voz de Golden que cruzaba el cuarto con su expresión desinteresada mientras veía el ceño de Rarity mientras se separaba del abrazo -. ¿Ya podemos acercarnos sin que me den ganas de arrancarte los lagrimales?- la punzó con la mirada -. No me tientes con tu respuesta, porque puedo hacer que suceda.

-¿Dónde está, Bonbon? Quiero hablar con ella- exclamó Rarity mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Golden tiró un resoplido rodando los ojos entre su ceño.

-Agh, ¿Por qué todos prefieren hablar con Drops?

-Siempre será un misterio con tu hermosa personalidad- farfulló Bonbon con sarcasmo integrándose a ellas caminando no muy lejos de Golden.

-Tampoco eres un caramelo…- levantó una ceja mirando su Cutie Mark -…irónicamente.

-Veo que te sientes mejor- ignoró Bonbon el comentario de Golden para dirigirse a Rarity. -. Pues ya vendría ser hora sinceramente. Eres la única de las portadoras que está libre y quien tiene más conocimiento de lo que está sucediendo.

-No sé más de lo que ustedes saben- dijo ella pensativa.

-Esa unicornio que ahora se dice Flame, llegó el pueblo hace casi un mes con el nombre de Sunset Shimmer- exclamó Golden sin preámbulo -, y fue a ti a quien primero la reina presentó pero no fue un buen comienzo cuando le quitaste su horrible gorro. Permaneció aquí apenas un día hasta que se fue con ustedes a Canterlot. Parecía amiga de la reina pero no de ustedes- concluyó mientras Rarity se le había quedado mirando con un gesto de asombro pero a la vez, desconcertada.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?- preguntó para que Golden sonriera un poco.

-No te sientas especial. Espío a todos en el pueblo.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?!- reclamó anonadada, mirando a esta pony que creyó conocer desde su llegada al pueblo hace más de un par de años.

-Olvídate de "Carrot Top". Mi nombre en realidad es Golden Harvest- se presentó para señalar a Bonbon con la cabeza -. Y ella es Sweetie Drops. Somos agentes especiales Anti Monstruos.

-Ex- aclaró Bonbon mirando a Golden, que rodó los ojos -. Exagentes especiales- suspiró mirando a Rarity -. Sin embargo viejas costumbres no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente.

-En especial si toda tu vida giró entorno a ello- aclaró Golden la garganta -. Pero el punto es, que sabemos que esa unicornio estuvo aquí con otra identidad ganándose la confianza de la reina para al final terminar de robarse el cargo de gobernante.

-Eso no es en realidad lo que ocurrió- se apresuró Rarity en decir.

-Pues más vale empiezas a cantar- exclamó la pelinaranja para inclinarse peligrosamente sobre su rostro, que la obligó a retroceder con un gesto molesto -. ¿O quieres que te obligemos a entonar las notas?

-¡Por Celestia, Golden! Es una portadora, no una changeling- reclamó Bonbon y Golden sólo entrecerró más los ojos en desconfianza.

-¿Cómo estar seguras de eso?

-¡Basta de tus paranoias, no hay tiempo qué perder!- exclamó la terrestre crema impaciente para apartarla de Rarity y enfocarse en ella -. Rarity, tienes que explicarnos ya qué sucede realmente. El pueblo está destruido. Esa unicornio se retiró ya a propagar pavor. ¡Algo debe hacerse! No importa qué.

-¿Sin magia?- farfulló Golden con voz amarga a regañadientes mientras Rarity meditaba la situación.

-Llévenme al Árbol de la Armonía.

-¿El Árbol de qué?- coincidieron en preguntar ambas terrestres con un gesto.

Antes de que se perdiera la luz del sol en su totalidad, Bonbon, Golden y Rarity salieron de la casa de Zecora para trasladarse hacia la cueva donde se encontraba el Árbol de la Armonía.

En el camino, Rarity les contó lo que sabía, siendo cargada en el lomo de Bonbon, negándose a que sea Golden que la trasladara y más bien contaba la información a Bonbon, llevándose una torcedura de ojos de Harvest.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Bonbon y Golden no pudieron evitar mirar con asombro aquel árbol de cristal reluciente, con aquellas joyas incrustadas en las ramas, siendo la marca de la estrella de su centro que brillaba con una fuerte luz morada que iluminaba casi en totalidad toda la cueva.

El brillo de los elementos resplandecía fúlgido, destilando mucho más fuerte el elemento de Twilight en el símbolo de la estrella marcada en el árbol. Sin embargo, era notorio ver que su tronco, estaba cubierto de una negritud como la brea, en el que estaba hundido y agrietado los símbolos del sol y la luna.

-Esa noche, cuando apareció la neblina que cubrió toda Equestria- decía Rarity mientras las terrestes no dejaban de ver con presta atención cada parte del árbol –mis amigas y yo, vimos esa oscuridad recorrer desde abajo hacia arriba el Árbol de la Armonía- explicaba mirando el tronco con seriedad -. Al mismo tiempo que cubría el tronco, la Princesa Luna y Celestia, fallecieron- contó para recibir las miradas asombradas a la unicornio.

-¿Esa cosa mató a las Princesas?- interrogó Golden para volver su vista al tronco -. ¿Desde aquí?

-Suponemos que sí- asintió la unicornio con impotencia -. Esa oscuridad se iba a esparcir por todo el árbol, quien sabe cómo afectaría aquello en los elementos teniendo el árbol conexión con toda Equestria- suspiró -. Pero entonces, Twilight aceptó el cargo de reina y su elemento cubrió de brillo su símbolo de estrella marcado en el Árbol y retuvo la oscuridad- hizo una pequeña pausa, suavizando un ceño -. De alguna forma, esa magia repela que la oscura siga carcomiendo el árbol.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Flame?—preguntó Bonbon.

-Mucho si eso mató a las alicornios más longevas y poderosas- exclamó con impotencia -. Esto es otra amenaza de la que no sabemos cómo lidiar ¿Porque qué si el brillo se apaga y la oscuridad continúe devorando el Árbol? Si sacamos los elementos, eso igual condenará la vida del Árbol.

-Un momento- la paró Golden, mirando intrigada los elementos y su brillo mientras se acercaba más -. Cada una de ustedes tiene una conexión con los elementos y eso, ¿cierto?- se quiso asegurar.

-Sí- respondió suavizando un ceño.

-El elemento de la reina…está aún con brillo- cayó en cuenta para voltear a mirarla -. Aún existe la conexión del elemento con la reina, lo que quiere decir…- decía para que Rarity cayera en cuenta en algo tan obvio.

Entonces la unicornio expandió los ojos, abriendo la boca mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa de alivio mientras volvía a vidriar sus ojos, en al fin una buena noticia.

-¡TWILIGHT ESTÁ CON VIDA!- chilló alzando lo más que pudo su voz entre su malestar, en algarabía.

-¡SSSHHHH!- la mandó a callar Golden corriendo hacia ella tapándole la boca con un fuerte ceño. -. ¡Cállate! ¡Esto no puede saberlo nadie! ¡No si no queremos que corra la voz y llegué a oídos de Flame!

-No puedo creerlo- jadeó Bonbon, impactada viendo fijamente el fuerte brillo del símbolo y el elemento de Twilight -. Si está viva… ¿Entonces dónde rayos está? ¿Qué hicieron con ella? ¡Sin ella no se pueden activar el resto de elementos! ¡Y es la última alicornio con vida! ¡La última con magia que puede hacer frente a esta amenaza! ¡Debemos encontrarla!

-Oh, Drops- saboreó Golden sonriéndose lentamente para entregarle una mirada suspicaz que le hizo ganar un brillo de sus ojos verdes. Bonbon tragó saliva, reconociendo esa mirada, pero le daba la razón mientras hablaba: -. Creo que tenemos una misión.

…

Para cuando oscureció, todos los familiares habían abandonado ya la mansión, no sin antes expresar que los aguardaba ansioso cuando llegaran por la mañana a sus casas, empezando a despedirse, incluyendo Cheese y Thunderlane.

-¡Adiós, amorcito!- había exclamado Thunderlane abrazando de lado a Applejack, quien apretó los dientes con un horrible sonrojo realmente avergonzada mirando con un ceño a sus amigas que no podían dejar de disfrutar tal acto de melosería, muriéndose de risa.

-¡Thunderlane!

-¡Ah, perdón!- exclamó inocente soltándola y preparándose -. ¿Tú quieres abrazarme a mí?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- no tenían estómago las chicas para reírse, sintiendo Applejack que estallaría su cara de vergüenza pero con el corazón latiéndole fuerte contra su pecho.

-¡Sólo vete de una vez!- reclamó Applejack.

-Sé que me vas extrañar- exclamó Thunderlane tranquilo con una sonrisa para decir más relajado -. Hasta mañana, amor.

-…- enmudeció con un ceño manteniendo el sonrojo para mirar a un lado -. Ha-Hasta… mañana...- musitó tragándose el orgullo, aun con la mirada desviada, para sentir que una mejilla era besada rápidamente.

Ella entonces lo miró tocándose la mejilla besada y encontrarse con su mirada mientras le hacía de la mano en despedida caminando hacia la salida, riéndose de verle la cara ruborizada pero que empezaba a sonreír cálidamente, pero que por estarla viendo sin percatarse donde iba, se tropezó contra la pared de la entrada de la casa, recuperándose pronto del golpe como si nada y rió avergonzado como si nada para irse de una vez.

Applejack sólo pudo reírse conmovida por aquello, pero entonces frunció el ceño para voltearse y ver a todas sus amigas ahogándose aun de risa.

-¡¿Esto será a menudo?!- se quejó.

-¡No lo dudes, "amorcito"!- respondió Rainbow en bufa para carcajearse más fuerte y la rubia se rodara de ojos.

Sin Trixie en la mansión, fue algo incómodo el permanecer allí, más que nada con que sus padres se habían peleado, cada uno por su parte, en ansiedad de que Trixie volviera, lo que hacía sentir pena a los demás, siendo que Serverus las empezara a evitar, poniendo a total disposición las sirvientas para cualquier cosa o duda que necesitasen de la casa, igual sólo pasarían la noche ahí y ya se irían hasta antes del amanecer.

Se empezaban a comunicar con Devious y éste negó haberla encontrado, cosa que Applejack con frustración admitía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Para esas alturas, la información que dieron en la rueda de prensa explotaba en las noticias, sin poder evitar encender el televisor o simplemente revisar en sus redes sociales la reacción de la gente y sus opiniones. Había uno que otro medio que daba un toque sensacionalista a la situación, mientras aquellos que se tomaban mucho más en serio, se mostraban muy objetivos al entregar la información, drenando un aspecto prioritariamente negativo, sabiendo que aquello era producto de la intervención de la Agencia para no cundir el pánico, más bien relajando la situación.

Aun había gente inconforme con lo que dijeron. Asustadas y escépticas. Otras simplemente no sabían qué pensar respecto al tema, pero había también personas expresando lo que tanto podría ocultar el mundo, metiendo la evolución, nueva especia humana y cosas más que las dejaba choqueantes, así como gente que adulaba sus acciones, siendo éstos prioritariamente jóvenes que llegaban hasta un rango de treinta años, lo que emocionaba a la vez que incomodaba, puesto que no dejaban de decir cosas como lo hermosas que se veían y que se volverían fan de ellas. A excepción de Rainbow Dash, que saltaba glorificándose el que empezara haber gente apreciando lo asombrosa que era.

Cuando ya creyeron tener suficiente y empezar hacer casi medianoche, cada quien buscó su cuarto.

Aunque no había dormido bien en todo este tiempo, Twilight estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos ya acostada en un cuarto de huéspedes.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pensando en su reino, en sus amigas, en sus súbditos, en qué nomás estuviera haciendo Flame, provocando que cerrará fuerte los ojos en impotencia, latiéndole el corazón muy angustiado. No dejaba de suspirar entre sus cejas curvadas, mirando fijamente el tumbado del cuarto, también incómoda de permanecer aquí con Trixie desaparecida, usando una bata de pijama de ella al no tener aun ropa disponisble suya, cosa que se ocuparía mañana

Aunque sabían que Trixie no corría peligro, no saber su paradero era angustioso, tanto por la preocupación que cernía en sus padres, como también que Trixie estuviese atrapada porque Zephyr asumió el control de su cuerpo, lo que le hacía cerrar los ojos en un suspiro, pensando que Trixie ahora no era tan diferente de Sunset Shimmer y Moon White, aunque Zephyr ha demostrado tener buenas intenciones, es un precio alto el que perdiera el control de su propio cuerpo. Necesitaban saber qué quería Zephyr. Por qué está en este mundo en primer lugar. Qué sabe de Flame.

Twilight lanzó un gruñido frustrado dándose vuelta a la cama para quedar bocabajo. Jamás podría descansar en su totalidad de nuevo, no hasta que solucione este desastre que ella provocó. Aun podía recordar la cara de Whooves cuando se encontró con ella y Moon White. No mencionó nada delante de nadie, y Twilight por un lado sintió alivio, puesto que ella aún no había revelado a los demás la existencia de la otra amenaza refugiada en Moon White.

Eran sus amigos, la querían y siempre la apoyaban. Pero temía mucho que las cosas que hizo Poison, las vinculara con Moon White, como lo había hecho Flash, que aun se mostraba reacio con Moon White, se podía notar en la forma que lo evitaba. Sabía que a Moon White no le importaba lo que él pensara, le daba sin cuidado, pero a ella no.

Twilight se sentó en la cama, mirando su reflejo frente al espejo de una peinadora, pudiendo verse sus ojos violetas tras se quitara los lentes de contacto, cosa que no podía decir lo mismo de su cabello ahora corto apenas tocando sus hombros, color magenta, y con un flequillo molesto que le caía a los ojos, en serio desconociéndose. Sacudió la cabeza mientras apartaba las sábanas de encima para caminar hacia el balcón que tenía el cuarto. Necesitaba aire.

Abrió las puertas de cristal y recibió respirando hondo toda la brisa entrando al cuarto. Cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar de ella, levantándose una pequeña sonrisa, para mirar el panorama del patio trasero de la mansión, empezando a caminar hacia el borde, contemplando el jardín, una cancha de tenis y más a un lado la piscina, la cual quedó mirando entretenida de ver que el fondo parecía tener luces, lo que hacía el agua se viera brillante, como si fuera algún tipo de poción mágico que se enfriaba en su caldero. Suspiró melancólica, pensando con mucha frustración doliéndole el estómago, cuánto tiempo estaría aquí estancada. Pero entonces suavizó un ceño, al reconocer una figura que estaba sobre una de las sillas alargadas que descansaban al borde de la piscina, y por una razón, su corazón empezó a latir de manera diferente, dándole un presentimiento de quién podría ser.

Llegar hasta la piscina le tardó unos minutos, siendo la casa enorme y ni se diga su patio con divisiones, que cuando ella empezó a acercarse a la entrada de la piscina, pudo sentir que habría valido la pena, puesto que su corazón no le había fallado.

Ahí sentado con la mirada perdida hacia el agua que se movía de la piscina, estaba Moon White, usando una pijama forzadamente prestada de Serverus.

-Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh?- exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

Su voz despertó el ensimismamiento de Moon White, respingando un poco para mover su cabeza a un lado y verla acercarse para seguido, sentarse a la silla alargada de al lado de la suya, junto con un suspiro.

-No deberías estar aquí- acusó él con un ceño.

-Pues tú tampoco- observó ella tranquila.

-Me refiero que deberías en serio intentar dormir.

-¿Y crees que tú no?- preguntó mirando el ceño que él mantenía dibujado.

-Necesitas dormir- aclaró con suspiro para relajarse -. Lo mereces.

-Y tú también. Y estás aquí.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que contradecir, Twilight?- preguntó molesto pero también sazonado con un tono de preocupación y frustración viéndola aun despierta -. ¿No puedes hacerme caso al menos una vez? ¿Te mataría intentarlo?

-…- se lo quedó mirando fijamente -. ¿Qué has estado pensando para que te pongas defensivo?

-No estoy defensivo- aclaró con voz muy clara pero neutra entre su rostro tenso, sintiendo que se acumulaba esa frustración al ver el rostro de Twilight tranquila, esperando una verdadera respuesta -. ¡Twilight, no lo estoy!

-¿En serio, Moon White?- preguntó paciente al ver que empezaba a ponerse terco. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza -. No te culpo si no puedes dormir. Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar sobre todo. Todo- enfatizó con frustración para acomodarse mejor en su asiento.

Moon White mantuvo su ceño, manteniéndole la mirada, muy contrariado hasta suspirar también y echarse al espaldar de la silla, mirando el cielo nocturno, compartiendo por un momento el silencio, tratando de poner en orden su humor y pensamientos, que casi parecían sellarse los labios. Twilight esperó paciente a que él mismo se calmara, mientras ella también trataba de que la angustia que le presionaba el pecho la dejara pensar.

-Lo siento- dijo Moon White finalmente con un mejor tono de voz al cabo de un rato. -. Soy un asco. Deberías dejarme plantado esperando el fondo de la piscina- agregó pasando su mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa simpática que hizo dar una corta risa a Twilight . -. En serio lo siento.

-Lo sé- suspiró con una sonrisa, para también pasar su mirada en la de él, lo que le hizo levantar más la comisura de sus labios, quedándoselo viendo, entretenida. -. Es bueno volver a ver tu verdadero color de ojos- comentó sonriente, contemplando los ojos grises frente suyo.

-Ah, sí- exclamó sintiéndose repentinamente expuesto sin saber dónde mirar -. Lo mismo digo- exclamó para escuchar otra risa de Twilight, que se quedaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, deshaciendo la sonrisa.

-Jamás imaginé, que el destino nos depararía esto- comentó pestañeando lento, empezando a perder su vista al vacío. Moon White suavizó un ceño ante su comentario.

-Hablas de destinos…como si estos fueran predecibles- expresó mostrando una inevitable contrariedad que hizo a Twilight regresar en sí para escucharlo mejor -. Tus amigas dijeron que Zephyr expresó que el futuro se forma con las decisiones del presente, que se vuelve pasado….- movió su cabeza a un lado para recién compartirle una mirada, viendo sus cejas entre un suave ceño con sus ojos bien atentos a él -…dime tú, ¿Cómo eso encaja conmigo, si mi destino está encadenado con el de otro?- apenas lo preguntó, sacudió con la cabeza con molestia -. No sólo yo sino…sino Sunset- suspiró cerrando los ojos y haciendo puños las manos, endureciendo sus expresiones con rabia, pero a la vez una gran impotencia, recordando cómo desde algún rincón de su mente, podía reconocer el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer frente a él, en su forma humana, pero a la vez, siendo completamente diferente, en una versión más exagerada de la petulancia y egoísmo que conoció en ella.

*Flashback*

 _-¡Esta noche la suerte estará de nuestro lado! ¡Lograremos hacer el hechizo para impresionar a los jueces y entrar a la escuela! ¡Puedo sentirlo!- decía una potrilla dorada, de melena ondulada roja y dorada, caminando muy enérgica con un trote distinguido, muy firme y elegante como solía caminar mientras terminaban de subir al despejado pasillo del edificio del curso intensivo de magia al que iba._

 _-Todos los días dices eso desde que pedimos "prestado" el hechizo- comentó un poco incomodado un potrillo blanco de melena negra y ojos grises, que intentaba erguirse para nivelar frustrado su altura con el de ella, que se veía más bajo de la que de por sí ya era, a comparación de la yegua, aunque inútil. Resopló rendido con una sonrisa viendo el tan bonito caminar que tenía su amiga -. Y Sunny, estás caminando de nuevo como bailarina de un desfile._

 _-¿Envidia?- bromeó con una amplia sonrisa de lado con una mirada divertida pero a la vez ladina, acompañando el compás de su grácil andar con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo bailar su melena ondulada._

 _-Oh, sí, créeme. Me muero por lucir así de presumido y afeminado- contestó con sarcasmo rodando los ojos con diversión para detener su andar al igual que Sunset cuando en el sentido contrario girando la esquina de otro pasillo, venía un trío de compañeros que solían burlarse de ellos._

 _Pero ya era muy tarde, pues ya los vieron, cosa que Moon White vio enseguida a Sunset, que ya tenía un ceño bien concentrado mirando con desprecio a esos potrillos que aprovechaban cualquier momento de molestarlos por declararse futura princesa alicornio y él por el simple hecho de juntarse con alguien como ella, cosa que le restaba puntos de popularidad también._

 _-Rayos…- se quejó Moon White a lo bajo dándose la vuelta para evitarlos, a la vez que el cuerpo de Sunset resplandecía de su magia gris, obligándola a voltear con él._

 _-¡Oye!- se quejó mientras se desprendía la magia del unicornio blanco de ella y él la incitaba a caminar._

 _-Sunny, por favor- le dijo Moon White entre su andar escuchando "¿A dónde creen que van?" de unos de los molestosos pero continuó hablando -. Estás de buen humor, ¿cierto? Sólo ignóralos y ya. Déjamelo a mí._

 _-¡Pero si tú nunca les dices nada!- se quejó -. ¡No desde que te regañaron tus padres por atacar a ese terrestre en el último Nightmare Night que me molestó! Siempre te quedas callado. ¡Como si te resbalara! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Puedo defenderme!_

 _-Papá dice que no debo rebajarme a su nivel. No es de caballeros. Tú tampoco deberías. ¡Son unos tontos! Y tú no eres tonta._

 _-¡Claro que no! Pero alguien debe ponerles en su lugar._

 _-¿Y qué obtienes a cambio? ¡Suspensión! Y das el gusto de que consiguen fastidiarte. No puedes ser suspendida ahora. Estamos a poco de terminar este nivel del curso y después tendrás que repetirlo._

 _-Pues no tengo latosos papás como tú que me digan qué hacer ni preocupar._

 _-Pero me tienes a mí y me preocupo por ti, por favor, escúchame y no les hagas nada. Prométemelo, Sunny- suplicó en serio preocupado de la idea que estuviera un nivel menos que él debido a su temperamento que la había metido en líos principalmente por los bravucones. Sunset lo quedó mirando apretando los dientes, lanzando un gruñido._

 _-Agh. Bien. Lo prometo- dijo con mala resignación mirando a un lado mientras el trío terminaba de acercarse, pasándolos de largo para ponerse enfrente de ellos y atajarlos._

 _-¡Pero si es el dúo inseparable! Don Nadie y Doña Petulancia- se burló uno._

 _-Oye, Sunset, dime que usar para el día de tu coronación como la más tonta que se cree Princesa- agregó otro hacia la unicornio para corear en risas los tres._

 _Sunset estaba petrificada, mirándolos con odio, resistiéndose, pero Moon White sabía que esa paciencia no le duraría para siempre e intervino como pudo:_

 _-Bah. Es demasiado temprano como para que me hagan devolver la avena que comí en el descanso- comentó Moon White para darse la vuelta con desinterés -. Ahí se ven. Vamos, Sunny._

 _-¿Sunny?- preguntó otro del trío de unicornios en bufa -. Aaawww. Pero si le tiene hasta apodo a su mascota- bufó en risas, lo que hizo molestar más no sólo a Sunset, sino a Moon White, que tomó aire para mantenerse sin romper su postura y les dio la cara._

 _-Basta, es mi amiga. No un…perro- dijo con molestia -. Y es una falta de respeto dirigirse así a una yegua ¿O querrán irse al Tártaro?- quiso reprenderlos, pero aquello hizo que el trío brotaran más en carcajadas._

 _-¡Qué ridículo! ¿Irnos al Tártaro por meternos con una yegua? ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!_

 _-Mi padre- contestó con seriedad -. Y en serio, basta de molestarnos. Es de cobardes._

 _-¡¿Cómo nos dijiste?!- reclamó uno frunciendo el ceño para darle un empujón sobre su pecho que él se resistió mientras le hablaba. -. ¿Te crees el dueño de esa mascota? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres defender a tu perro bravo?- siguió bufando -¿Cómo va la amaestrada? ¿O te sigue mordiendo el casco?_

 _-¡Parece que bien porque mira! ¡Ni ha dicho nada!- dijo el otro mirando la callada pero molesta cara de Sunset, solo para que ella resplandeciera de purpura, color de la magia de uno de ellos, y la arrastrara de súbito hacia ellos._

 _-¡Oye!- reclamó Sunset con voz cargada retenida para ser agarrada por el que la arrastró hasta él, sin poder articular palabra por el hechizo de petrificación en ella._

 _-¡Suéltala!- bramó Moon White enfurecido, pues ya se estaban propasando con lo físico y se hizo hacia adelante, sólo para ser retenido por los otros dos unicornios._

 _-Tan bonita pero tan bravita- le dijo el unicornio entre las risas de los otros dos mientras le picaba la cara con su casco a Sunset que petrificada con el hechizo, no podía hacer nada para zafarse, soportando la humillación con odio. -. Si te portaras bien alguien al fin te querría. Pero sólo terminarás siendo una ridícula cara bonita que no le llega ni a la tierra que pisa los cascos de la Princesa Celestia. Nunca serás una alicornio, torpe engreída- terminó por decir para soltarla de golpe de su magia y cayera al suelo, lo que rompió por completo su paciencia._

 _Pero más la de otro._

 _El trío de potrillos se estaban carcajeando de risa cuando de repente, se quedaron petrificados, no sólo el ver la enfurecida mueca de Moon White, completamente amargado y colérico que exhalaba aire pesado entre sus dientes con su cuerno iluminado, habiendo usado su magia para congelarlos y no se muevan, reteniéndolos a su merced, en karma. Sunset al verlos sin poder moverse, retuvo cualquier intención de intervenir y se volteó para ver intrigada la reacción de Moon White._

 _-¡¿Tú qué sabes?!- reclamó él mirando preso de la furia -. ¡Sólo eres una basura que no sabe apreciar el potencial de alguien que es mil veces mejor que tú!- rugió él moviendo su cabeza a un lado y con fuerza, la movió hacia la izquierda, lo que provocó que los tres unicornios fueran levitados y aventados contra la pared en un golpe seco -. ¡Ella ya es lo suficientemente querida, por mí! ¡No está sola como antes! ¡Jamás lo estará! ¡Porque me tiene a mí! ¡No vuelvan a molestarla, jamás! - bramó para seguido presionar la magia de su cuerno para que el trío sean aventados a lo largo del pasillo, haciéndolos aterrizar entre rebotes y arrastre, dándose fuertes golpes por el violento aterrizaje -. ¡Si me delatan, los voy hacer estallar! ¡Este Don Nadie sabe más hechizo de lo que creen así no se metan conmigo!- amenazó mientras tiraba chispas desde su cuerno que reventaban en pequeños explosivos de advertencia._

 _Los demás alzaron las cabezas, asustados de ver el más sereno y tranquilo, perder de esa forma el control, limitándose a erguirse todos lo más rápido que podían para salir de allí._

 _Por su lado, Moon White aun concentraba su ceño con su respiración agitada del coraje, pero al ver las caras de los potrillos y su huida, lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo que hizo, perdiendo la expresión dura, ahora curvando sus cejas, desconociéndose y lo arrastrara una marea de culpa,_ _llevándose ambos cascos a la cabeza, con un horrible remordimiento pensando en que había fallado a su palabra de no contestar ni pelear y se tomaba en serio sus promesas, pudiendo torturarse hasta ahora la cara de decepción de sus padres._

 _Pero entonces unos cascos lo rodearon con fuerza. Moon White respingó un poco, sorprendido del repentino abrazo que Sunset le estaba dando._

 _-Tienes razón- escuchó la voz de Sunset suavizada, casi como si fuese una acaricia -. Soy lo suficientemente querida, si lo haces tú. No necesito a nadie más- concluyó para abrazarlo más fuerte._

 _Moon White sintió un profundo alivio con aquel abrazo, sintiendo pesado el corazón mientras sonreía con mucha alegría, envolviéndola también con sus cascos, sintiendo que habría valido la pena intimidar a esos potrillos, si hiciera feliz a esa unicornio"._

-¿Moon White?- lo llamó Twilight al ver cómo se calló y mantenía esa pose como si luchaba internamente con él.

-Todo este tiempo…- empezó a decir él -…todo lo que ella hizo y era…ahora tiene sentido. Nosotros nos atraíamos hacia sí desde potrillos, por la inevitable conexión de esas almas. Porque de alguna forma…no concebía apartarme de su lado y ella, de entre todos los potrillos que repelaba, sólo a mí permitió que me involucrara en su vida- la miró a los ojos, encontrándose éstos completamente reflexivos -. Teníamos demasiado fuerte, uniéndonos, nuestros destinos. No como lo quisimos, siendo ella Princesa y yo hechicero, sino al de ellos, y se ha estado cumpliendo los suyos mientras Sunset y yo nos perdimos en nosotros mismos, en nuestros propios demonios que ellos nos provocó. Me hizo odiarla y ahora ese odio ya no tiene sentido- negó con la cabeza con un gesto taciturno -. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte antes…- se renegó con molestia a sí mismo-…siempre he sido tan…necio y eso sólo me da debilidad. ¡Si en serio fuera alguien fuerte, no habría dejado que él surgiera y nada de esto habría pasado!- se dejó llevar en decir con frustración.

-¿Estás loco?- replicó ella con un ceño -. Sé lo que te pasó ese día. El día en que perdiste el control. Estabas…estabas decaído- decía con un inevitable peso en el corazón, viendo cómo él la miraba enseguida con una expresión más atenta –decaído por cómo terminó lo que habría sido una hermosa primera cita. Por…haberme perdido- dijo con mucho pesar -. Y… y abusaste de tu magia. Tu diagnóstico no fue nada bueno y como cualquiera te quebraste. Después de tanto aguantar todos estos años, por una vez en tu vida, en serio te diste por vencido y te quebraste y eso…eso él desafortunadamente lo aprovechó. Pero esta vez no sucederá. No te vas quebrar- aseguró con determinación para erguirse de la silla y acercarse más -. No sucederá, porque estoy aquí, viéndote en pie pese todo lo que pasaste. Sunset se dominó por Flame desde potrilla y eso manipuló lo que ella realmente quería para sí misma, por cumplir el caprichoso destino que quería Flame en esta vida. Pero tú…- dijo ablandando su rostro, contemplándolo con cariño -…por alguna razón, jamás te dejaste de su persuasión hacia la oscuridad. Tal vez tengan algunas cosas minúsculas pero insignificantes que comparten como gestos pero…- negó con la cabeza, elevando una sincera sonrisa -…no sé si fue tu crianza, tu propia fuerza que guarda el alma que eres, ¡Por Celestia!- rió un poco, dejándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que decía -. ¡Hasta tu propia terquedad te habrá salvado! Pero has sido capaz de ser más fiel y firme a ti mismo, de lo que a él quiso hacerte…- lo contempló con una expresión de orgullo y cariño -. Eres el corcel más fuerte que he conocido y que jamás conoceré.

Moon White tan sólo pudo contemplarla mientras una presión cálida parecía apretar su corazón, lastimándolo pero a la vez, complaciéndolo de una infinita dicha. Por alguna misteriosa razón para él, Twilight era el único ser que podía tomarle por completa seguridad sus palabras, rompiéndole escepticismos con el que se había terminado forma su personalidad y carácter.

Tal vez tenía razón, aunque nunca se sintió tan fuerte, más bien al contrario, débil por lo limitante que lo dejó su rara condición en su magia. Pero con ella, sentía real esa fuerza que tenía, porque era su mayor motivación para alimentarla, aunque en el fondo, le torturaba eso.

Él no le dijo nada, simplemente le tomó una mano con ambas suyas y le plantó un beso, haciendo que Twilight recibiera aquella reacción a sus palabras, como un sutil "gracias", que le hizo hinchar el corazón que parecía ocupar todo su pecho, mientras se compartían una mirada y una sonrisa de puro aliento y motivación en apoyo, entre la clara luz de las estrella de esa noche.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que no podían conciliar el sueño.

El cuarto de Trixie fue irrumpido cuando Serverus encendió la luz e ingresó, sólo para sobresaltarse un poco cuando encontró a Magical sentada a orilla de la cama de su hija. Ambos se miraron en reacción, sólo para volver a evadir la mirada.

Magical se había quedado esa noche en la mansión. Podría fácilmente ahorrarse la incomodidad de pasar una noche bajo ese techo donde fracasó su matrimonio, peor estando casada y no sentía correcto pasar la noche en casa de su ex, pero tenía un presentimiento presionándole el pecho sobre Trixie que la anclaba. "Me quedaré esta noche si no te molesta" le había dicho secamente y sin más a Serverus, que aunque puso mala cara, no se negó. Por alguna razón, él también tenía un presentimiento y si algo sucedería…sentía que mejor ella estuviese cerca o se estrellaría camino a acá por la desesperación.

-Creí que estaba vacía- se limitó en decir él con frialdad refiriéndose a la habitación.

-Y lo está- exclamó Magical con voz fina, aun así sin mirarlo, solo deslizando su vista hacia el lugar -. Lo está sin ella- agregó para cerrar los ojos con un resoplido y finalmente mirarlo con desgano -. En serio no quiero retroceder.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero volver a discutir contigo por trixie.

-Claro, tiene que desaparecer de nuevo para que tú…- sacaba en cara pero ella empezó agitar la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes que en serio parara.

Serverus se detuvo al verla a los ojos. Esos ojos rosas oscuros, que Trixie había heredado. Él entonces calló ahorrándose otra discusión.

-Iba a ver si podría conciliar el sueño aquí- exclamó ella para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Yo también- sorprendió ese comentario a Magical, que lo miró con mejor detenimiento y curiosidad a Serverus, viéndose muy contrariado, no muy diferente de ella. -. Lamento lo de esta tarde- se disculpó como quien no quiere la cosa. Magical suspiró con un pestañeo lento.

-Yo tam…- decía pero entonces un ruido en el balcón los agitó a ambos.

Tanto Serverus como Magical se lanzaron una mirada rápida, como cerciorándose si el corazón les latía con repentino desbocamiento con aquel presentimiento más fuerte. Entonces ambos se aceleraron hacia el balcón enseguida, sólo para aumentar su carrera cuando reconocieron la figura de Trixie cruzando apenas dentro del cuarto.

-¡Trixie!- gritó su madre profundamente aliviada abrazándola de golpe y como deja vu, volverla a besar por toda la cara -. ¡Mi bebé! ¡No me espantes así!- reclamaba llorosa para sentir que Serverus la reclamaba y la abrazaba también.

-Beatrix- se limitó en decir, tan poco expresivo como siempre pero el abrazo que la fundía decía todo, cerrando los ojos en un alivio, pero entonces sintió que algo no iba bien.

Algo diferente sentía. Un…vacío. Además, ella no devolvía el abrazo. Fue entonces que él la apartó enseguida entre un ceño confundido, sólo para que él y Magical se percataran recién.

Sus hermosos ojos rosas oscuros, no estaban, siendo reemplazos por unos angustiados ojos color celeste claro.

-Lo siento…- balbuceó Zephyr, contemplando con mucha pena la confusión de ambos padres -. No…no soy Trixie. No está ahora- exclamó, pudiendo ver el infierno desatados en los ojos que la miraban.

Ambos quedaron enmudecidos, con los ojos pegados sobre quien parecía ser su hija, usando su vestido azul, su peinado a un lado, su vincha de estrella, pero no se sentía como ella, recordando que Trixie, había aceptado que algo entrara en su cuerpo.

Y aquello, nubló la vista de Serverus.

-Devuélvemela- exigió Serverus con una mirada severa y dura con su voz profunda. Zephyr lo miró no pudiendo más que encorvarse con sus cejas curvadas, mostrándose impotente.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¡Dije que me la devuelvas!- rugió colérico apretándola con agresividad de los brazos para empezarla a zamarrear -. ¡Devuélveme a mi hija, AHORA!- elevó a varias octavas su voz mientras Zephyr sólo podía dejarse sacudir agresiva por un padre desesperado.

...

 **¡Uf! ¡Hasta que al fin pude! xD Espero que la espera no haya sido en vano. Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo xD las cosas se van cada vez a aclarar.**

 **¿Qué tiene por decir Zephyr?**

 **¿Cómo será para las chicas lidiar en la sociedad?**

 **¿Qué será lo siguiente que hará Flame?**

 **¿Qué tendrán en cascos Golden y Bonbon ponies?**

 **¿Qué cosas descubrirá Moon White?**

 **¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? XD**

 **So, gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	41. Zephyr

**Zephyr**

-¡Dije que me la devuelvas!- había rugido Serverus colérico apretando con agresividad los brazos Zephyr para empezarla a zamarrear -. ¡Devuélveme a mi hija, AHORA!- elevó a varios octavas su voz, una mirada ardida y demandante sobre quien reclamaba.

-¡Basta, Serverus!- intervino Magical sosteniéndolo desde atrás de los brazos y empezarlo halar -. ¡Estás lastimando el cuerpo de nuestra hija, detente!- le hizo ver con voz alarmada al no poder contra su fuerza.

Pero aquello lo hizo reaccionar.

Serverus soltó de golpe a Zephyr, cediendo al agarre de Magical que lo hizo retroceder, separándolo al menos un metro de Zephyr, quien tambaleó un poco hacia atrás cuando la soltó, sobándose enseguida los brazos, empezando a latirles del dolor por el fuerte agarre de esas manos, mirando con cabeza gacha a ambos padres que no podían dejar de verla con resentimiento así como defensivos, respirando ciertamente ansiosos.

-¿Qué hiciste con Trixie?- interrogó Magical con voz amarga, tomando la batuta de la situación, no menos calmada que Serverus, pero al menos más moderada de las ganas de reclamar a su hija intentando controlarse entre el temblor que sentía en el cuerpo.

Zephyr mantuvo su mirada sobre la de ambos, dejándose de sobar para hablar enseguida.

-En serio lamento el malentendido. Lo menos que deseo es apoderarme de la vida de Trixie- aclaró de inmediato suavizando un ceño, viendo cómo se tensaba los rostros de los padres, conteniendo todo y exigiendo con su mirada dura y severa que continuara su explicación. Suspiró -. Soy un fénix de viento. Nosotros nos alimentamos de las brisas que recorren los vientos y jamás nos quedamos en un lugar por demasiado tiempo. Permanecemos en los cielos, volando sobre las nubes, deteniéndonos solo para alimentarnos y descansar en lo alto de las grandes montañas- acotó para entornar sus ojos contrariados con un gesto al ver como Magical y Serverus hacían una mueca que decía "más despacio". Zephyr hizo una pequeña pausa para que lo procesen y continuar. -. Trixie…pasó mucho tiempo en tierra. No creí que me afectaría estando en otro cuerpo, pero no – se explicaba con voz clara para ir curvando las cejas torciendo la boca -. Empecé a sentir la ansiedad de la abstinencia de la falta de vuelo y extracción de aire. Debía volar. Traté de comunicarme con Trixie, como lo hice antes, pero no respondía. No me escuchaba y…simplemente salí.

-¡¿Entonces qué?!- se involucró la voz de Serverus con hostilidad y amargura escupiendo la pregunta, despreciando con la mirada a la intrusa en el cuerpo de su hija -. ¿Vas estar ahí quitándole la libertad a mi hija para siempre?

-Dije que lo menos quiero es apoderarme de la vida de Trixie- recordó Zephyr pasando su mirada a él, sólo para ver cómo ese rostro se ponía rojo de la ira y empezar a perder la paciencia. Magical cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que venía.

-¡Te la llevaste todo el día dejándonos preocupados sin saber cuándo regresaría!- estalló colérico, haciendo que Zephyr lo mirara con impotencia y mucha pena, recibiendo como piedras las palabras. -. ¡Y ahora estás ocupando su lugar! ¡Profanando su cuerpo!

-Lo siento, pero se equivoca- buscó defenderse -. Trixie me dio permiso para permanecer en su cuerpo. No he profanado nada. Si ella no habría accedido, juro que yo no habría…

-¡No me importa si Beatrix accedió a que infestara su cuerpo!- la interrumpió al ras en un grito -. ¡Soy su padre y te exijo QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ Y TE LARGUES DE DONDE VIENES!- empezaba ya a gritar agitando las manos mientras la señalaba.

-Serverus- lo llamó Magical sosteniéndole un brazo en llamada de atención pero él se la apartó de un halón para mirarla con severidad.

-¡NO! ¡No voy aceptar tus condescendencias ahora!

-¡Escúchame!- exigió con firmeza, alzando solo un poco la voz manteniéndole una firme mirada -. ¿Qué te dije esta tarde? Entre tanta discusión, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

-¡No es momento para que me encares nada!- reclamaba ya hasta latiéndole una vena en la frente. -. ¡Yo sólo quiero a mi hija devuelta sin ese parásito!- vociferaba ardido y Zephyr no pudo evitar sentirse dolida, ablandándosele el rostro cerrando sus ojos, muy incómoda incapaz de interceder.

-¡Dije que Trixie tiene opciones!- le aclaró Magical -. ¡Ella debe elegir! Y para nuestra desgracia, ella eligió sacrificar su completa autonomía por salvar la vida de sus amigas, ¡Ayudar a deshacer el pandemonio de ayer!- le entrecerró los ojos -. ¿No lo ves? ¡Nuestra hija ha decidido por encima de ella misma por los demás!

-¡Ella no sabía en lo que se metía, Magical!- le gritó alterado. Su rostro permanecía endurecido, pero sus ojos verdes empezaban aguarse de angustia, bajando de apoco el tono severo de voz -. Por favor, en serio no necesito esto de ti ahora ¡Necesito que estés conmigo, por Trixie!

-¡Y es por Trixie que lo digo! ¡Nos necesita ahora!- aclaró con un fuerte nudo en la garganta -. ¡Ella no necesita que le encares las consecuencias de lo que hizo! ¡Necesita que estemos ahí para ella en su decisión! ¡Necesita nuestro apoyo a su elección!

-¡No voy apoyar a perderla!

-¡No la hemos perdido! ¡Lo presiento!

-¡No quiero presentimientos! ¡Sólo quiero a mi hija de vuelta!

-¡¿Crees que yo no?!

-¡Tú tienes a tu marido y dos hijos más!

-¡¿Y?!- se molestó ahora sí con un ceño, desfigurando su rostro desagradablemente sorprendida -. Oh , por Dios, ¿Crees que por eso me importa menos nuestra hija?

-No…¡No!- decía defensivo.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Es lo que quisiste decir!- lo acusó, colérica-, ¡Y es la mayor estupidez que has dicho en todos estos años, Serverus! ¡Y vaya que has dicho muchas! - se descargó mientras le vidriaban los ojos, dolida, señalándose -. ¡¿Cómo vas a creer eso?! ¡Es mi bebé! ¡Mi primogénita! ¡Trixie es irremplazable! ¡Dejaría un hueco que jamás se llenará con nada si la pierdo!

-¡Que no me refería a eso!

-¡¿Entonces qué?!

-¡Trixie es lo único que tengo a comparación de ti!- terminó por gritar, cortando de hecho lo que Magical iba a responder, -. Lo único que llena esta casa…lo único que llena mi vida…- terminó por decir, sosteniéndose la mirada mientras ambos respiraban agitados de la propia discusión, entornándose los ojos de Magical más compasivos y menos defensivos, sabiendo la enorme familia que era Los Lulamoon, pero no eran unidos y no había casi nadie que podría rescatar como alguien cálido. Serverus movió la cabeza a un lado, recuperando el gesto duro que tenía antes para devolverle la mirada y decir con voz más seria -. Por eso no dejaré que esa cosa haga que la pierda.

-No la van a perder- los interrumpió Zephyr con voz firme pero suave, entregándoles ellos enseguida una mirada entre la agitada expresión de sus rostros que no faltaba un nada de derrumbarse.

Zephyr los miró con un profundo ceño entre las cejas curvadas, sintiendo como algo por dentro se retorcía al ver esos rostros rotos de la preocupación. Zephyr parpadeó varias veces, mordiéndose el labio en tic.

-En serio lo lamento mucho- expresó con voz suavizada -. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, ¡Lo juro! Pero simplemente no pudo ser de otra forma- empezó a agitar la cabeza sin apartarles la mirada -. No sabrán nada de mí. No volverán a saber de mí. Jamás volveré a aparecerme así. Se los prometo. Se los juro- continuó diciendo empezando a cambiar su voz por una más fina, vidriándole los ojos con mucho remordimiento, contemplando tal angustia en aquellos padres, que no le apartaban para nada la mirada, intrigados de lo que decía -. En serio no quiero perjudicar a nadie. Sólo necesito dejar en claro algunas cosas, entre ellas aclaraciones para evitar que yo vuelva a surgir. Sólo necesito que me den esta noche. Déjenme hablar con las Guardianas de la Armonía, dejarles instrucciones, y tienen mi palabra que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, para jamás volver a rebatar a Trixie el control de su cuerpo. Asegurar que siempre tengan a su hija- les mantuvo la mirada brillante sobre la fija que le tenían sobre ellos, enmudecidos en lo que dijo -. Por favor…- suspiró.

Ambos enmudecieron, con diferentes gestos completamente contrariados, debatientes con los ojos sobre los de Zephyr.

-¡Despierta a todos!- exclamó Serverus de repente con voz prepotente a Magical que hizo hasta sobresaltar a Zephyr -. ¡Que vengan de una vez a tratar estas tonterías que no entiendo!- miró a Zephyr con severidad -. Tú te quedas aquí. ¡No vuelvas a escapar!- demandó.

-¡No! Lo prometo- dijo enseguida asintiendo varias veces para echarse al suelo y sentarse en una peculiar posición con las piernas recogidas y sus brazos estirados hacia abajo.

Serverus se quedó vigilando aun así que no se marchara, mientras Magical salía de la habitación, recorriendo enseguida lo largo del pasillo donde dormían los demás, golpeando insistentemente las puertas, avisando en voz alta que Trixie ya había regresado. O algo así.

Las puertas empezaron a abrirse de golpe ante el aviso, algunos hasta sin prender las luces, sin perder tiempo escuchando que Trixie se encontraba en su habitación, sin hallar respuesta de los cuartos de Twilight y Moon White, encontrándolos vacíos, por lo que unos salieron a buscarlos mientras principalmente Las Rainbooms se aceleraron enseguida hacia la habitación de Trixie.

-"¡¿POR QUÉ NINGUNA REPORTÓ QUE LULAMOON VOLVIÓ?!"- interrumpió una prepotente voz al aire, haciéndolas frenar en medio camino.

-¿Ese era…Devious?- interrogó Fluttershy dubitativa.

-¡Oh Dios, el tipo está en todos lados!- exclamó Rainbow moviendo su cabeza un lado a otro buscando a Devious con la mirada.

-Más bien en nuestras muñecas- farfulló Applejack levantando su brazo para acercar el brazalete cerca de su boca, de donde salió la voz -. Eh…sí, ya llegó Trixie y está todo bajo control.

-¡¿TODO BAJO CONTROL?! ¡¿DESPUÉS DE QUE…?!

-¡Oye no te quejes y estás hablando conmigo!- interrumpió molesta con lidias con él ahora -. No miento y estoy asegurando que todo está en orden. Apenas estamos por preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió así que apenas lo sepamos lo vamos reportar, más bien lo haré yo para que te asegures de que todo es verdad.

-Ya van aprendiendo- se limitó en decir con voz más tranquila pero manteniéndose neutra. Rainbow torció los ojos para atrapar el brazo de Applejack abruptamente y acercar el brazalete, haciéndola hasta caminar con torpeza.

-¡¿Qué ustedes no duermen o qué?!

-Agh, tu voz es irritante- mostró fastidio -. Me recuerda a la de un cerdo ( **xD)**

-¡¿Qué dijis…?!

-Espero el reporte en menos de una hora- ordenó para cortar la comunicación.

-¡Dijo que mi voz parecía la de un cerdo!- se quejó Rainbow con rabia.

-No es momento para eso- exclamó Rarity para motivar a enseguida retomar el camino al cuarto de Trixie, que ni bien llegaron, vieron con bastante expectación a Zephyr aún sentada en esa peculiar posición en el suelo, que les levantó sus ojos celestes, notando enseguida que en realidad no estaba frente a Trixie, sino de la misma Zephyr, mirándolos con un destello de culpa y remordimiento por todo el alboroto que armó.

En tanto, Moon White y Twilight permanecían aún bien despiertos, platicando aun sobre el tema. Twilight estaba recostada a un costado con sus piernas recogidas, usando sus manos como almohada debajo de su cabeza con la mirada hacia Moon White, que estaba acomodado en su silla bocarriba con ambas manos tras su cuello, sosteniendo la mirada hacia arriba.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no estás resentido?- le interrogó Twilight con mucho interés -. Con Sunset- se aclaró viendo como Moon White agitaba un poco la cabeza con contrariedad.

-Ya no tiene sentido estarlo, ¿verdad?- sinceró con voz calmada entre un suspiro, bajando la vista para concentrarla en las ondas del agua de la piscina agitarse por la brisa nocturna, empezando a sentir un poco de frío, pero no lo suficiente como para ser molesto, siendo todo lo contrario.

El viento se sentía agradable, agitando apenas los cabellos, como si intentara arrastrar pensamientos y preocupaciones tan anclados.

-Verdad- acordó ella pestañeando lento, sintiendo algo cansados sus ojos, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida, de todos modos, no quería dormirse, pues significaría volver al cuarto, sola, donde se ahogaba con tantos pensamientos. Pero ahora, se sentía bien. En calma, en una pausa de todo. El estar solos, ahí, hablando con él, la relajaba. Continuó hilando el tema de conversación -. Hasta el último momento, fuiste muy firme respecto a jamás perdonarla- torció el gesto -. En serio hice todo lo posible para que cedieras y jamás mostraste tu casco a torcer. Hasta la última vez que nos vimos me tildaste de loca por querer llevarla al baile.

-Gracias por la exposición innecesaria de mis necedades- farfulló con amargura por el recuerdo para suspirar -. Pero es verdad. Además, siempre tuve razón del baile…- agregó a regañadientes frunciendo el ceño -…aunque ella sola no lo arruinó…- aceptó asumiendo parte de su culpa. Agitó la cabeza mientras Twilight también fruncía el ceño -…más bien, que Flame lo haya arruinado…- corrigió lo que dijo -. Eso quiere decir, que cuando ustedes vencieron a Sunset la primera vez- empezó a decir deslizando su mirada a ella con sus ojos retraídos -. Realmente limpiaron todos sus malos sentimientos. En verdad fue consciente de todo el daño que hizo- dejó escapar un pesado suspiro cerrando los ojos -. En verdad quería disculparse conmigo y no le creí- abrió de nuevos los ojos, con una expresión triste pasando la vista al frente, viendo el vacío-. ¿Pero cómo iba a creerle de nuevo, después de lo que me hizo?- reprochó con frustración -. Ella era lo único y todo lo que tenía. Y cuando rompió nuestra promesa…cuando se fue…cuando me rechazó y me quitó de su vida tan cruel y malagradecida…sólo para verla caminar al pie de la Princesa Celestia como su alumna personal, con su nariz respingada, a un nada de que cumpla lo que quiso, mientras yo debía estar después de clases con un profesor para poder alcanzar a los otros en la materia cuando antes era el primero…- enmudeció pudiendo sentir una vieja y terrible sensación invadiéndole de nuevo.

Sabía a añejo, nostalgia y muy familiar, en un sentimiento sepultado empezando a desenterrarse, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño en coraje de la tormenta de los malos recuerdos que habían predominado todo este tiempo, amurallando las capas de su corazón, pero lo deshizo enseguida, recordándose el verdadero por qué de aquella amistad que pudrió tantas cosas, desinstalando tal como se levantó el muro, suavizando sus ojos en una angustia, brotando un sentimiento de preocupación que empezó a cobrar vida como una llama que empezaba a levantarse entre las cenizas que había quedado de su pasado con ella, de lo que había sentido, haciéndolo prestar atención a ese viejo sentimiento de preocupación e interés por ella, de un inocente y sincero cariño, al saber que justo ahora estaba presa en su propio cuerpo. Y sabía lo terriblemente angustioso que era eso.

Twilight sólo permaneció callada, sosteniéndole la mirada, en escrutinio, contemplando todos sus gestos que habían pasado de enojo a melancolía, con una mirada profunda hacia algún lugar que ella no tendría acceso, porque no conocía, empezando ella misma a maquinar sus propias intuiciones e ideas.

Suspiró.

-Moon White…- lo llamó -. ¿Qué era de ti en estas últimas semanas?

Moon White respingó ante el comentario de Twilight, tomándolo desprevenido. Se irguió de su silla y giró su rostro para ver sus ojos expectantes, esperando, con una forzada sonrisa de lado, sosteniéndole la mirada sin poder ocultar un poco de incomodidad por la pregunta,

-No puedo evitar pensar…cómo fue para ti estar ahí, atrapado…- agregaba con voz lejana.

-…- se la quedó mirando, sin mostrar cambio de su expresión. Sólo se tomó unos momentos mirando a un lado, volviendo a estar ido, en realidad con la mente en blanco, sólo pudiendo sentir el recuerdo angustioso de esos días -. Es como estar suspendido a un vacío- exclamó sin pensarlo mucho. Twilight se irguió de su silla para escucharlo mejor -. Todo era sólo…vacío- entrecerró los ojos -. También podía sentir sensaciones de él, interpretando lo que estaría haciendo…- su mirada se mostró vacía -…y sabía que no era nada bueno. Era todo dolor, angustia que me recorrían como espasmos eléctricos cada que actuaba, y cuando le convenía, dejaba de alguna forma pudiera ver los pensamientos de recuerdos de lo que hacía y fue ahí que vi…- se interrumpió un momento cerrando los ojos -…te vi…echada y herida…- decía con voz forzada, ladeando la cabeza. Twilight lo miró con demasiada atención, impresionada.

-Tú…¿Tú me viste en mi batalla con Cadance?- preguntó con un gesto y él abrió sus ojos para verla.

-Sólo te vi a ti, inconsciente, pálida, golpeada y sangrando con una armadura abollada- tragó fuerte saliva -. Creí…creí que estabas…- se odio recordar y no pudo completar la oración, apretando los dientes entre sí con una gran impotencia. Pero twilight sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Yo también…- contestó con un terrible mal sabor de boca, sintiendo un poco los ojos vidriosos -. Creí que me iría dejando todo inconcluso…

-Te juro que intenté llegar a ti…- forzó a decir al sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta -…intenté hacer algo, al menos estar junto a ti, para no dejarte ir…estando sola…- se interrumpió con amargura mientras Twilight se lo quedaba viendo, impresionada y conmovida, con intención de levantarse, pasarse a su silla, hablar al respecto, pero…

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!- se quejó Cherry en interrupción en un grito unos metros antes de llegar hacia la piscina, provocando que ambos rompieran el flujo del intercambio de miradas y alzaran su cabeza para ver llegar a la peliverde con Mistery, que mostraban rostros apresurados como aliviados de haberlos encontrados. -. ¡Los hemos estado buscando!

-¡Trixie volvió, está aquí!- avisó Mistery sin espera y los dos abrieron mucho los ojos y se levantaron de prisa de las sillas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, pudieron ver a todos de pie rodeando al cuerpo de Trixie, que se voltearon al verlos llegar y despejaron un poco para dejar visible a Zephyr, que al verla, notaron sus diferentes color de ojos, irradiando una esencia diferente de los prepotentes y suspicaces que conversaban los rosados oscuros de Trixie, mostrándose éstos más bien con una tersa mirada inocente, sus expresiones eran más suaves, en realidad, sus facciones guardaban una delicadeza que bien contrastaba con el siempre facción fuerte de Lulamoon, así como su postura cohibida y reservada, muy quieta, lo que hacía notar que estarían tratando con otra persona, en este caso ser.

Cuando Moon White y Twilight llegaron y fueron la vista de todos, casi como si eso fuera un aviso, tanto Magical como Serverus se movieron para retirarse de allí sin decir una palabra, evadiendo la vista, casi como si huyeran de ahí, que no quisieran estar más ahí dentro.

No fue ciencia pensar el por qué de esa actitud. Su hija estaba refundida en algún lado por culpa de ese ser que ahora utilizaba su cuerpo. Tal vez ya sabían lo que tenían que saber.

Los recién llegados se hicieron a un lado apenas los vieron moverse y dejarlos salir, que una vez fuera, se acercaron enseguida directamente hacia Zephyr.

Twilight podía sentir de manera inmediata mientras se acercaba, un aura diferente cubriendo aquel cuerpo, pero una muy radiante, que la hacía asegurar que quien se encontraba enfrente, en definitiva no era alguien con malas intenciones. Por el lado de Moon White, mantenía una actitud más reacia pero a la vez curiosa, en saber con quién iban a tratar.

-Hola- se le ocurrió decir Twilight una vez frente a ella, soltando una delicada sonrisa amistosa, contemplando la cohibida mirada de Zephyr hacia ella, la cual se entornó intrigada al verla fijamente.

-Tú…- parpadeaba varias veces, entrecerrando sus ojos -. ¿Te…te conozco?- dudó en preguntar. Twilight levantó un poco más la sonrisa.

-Algo así. Tú me viste venir. Soy la pony que nació bajo el símbolo de la estrella.

-La reina- asintió ella manteniéndole la mirada.

-Así es- exclamó para suavizar un ceño en duda -. ¿Por qué escapaste?- interrogó y Zephyr suspiró mostrándose avergonzada, parpadeando varias veces jugando con los dedos.

Aunque ya les había explicado a todos los demás sus razones, aun así se sentía apenada tener que dar explicaciones por su acción. Empezando a contar el motivo de su escape furtivo.

-Entonces empecé a sentirme desesperada- terminaba por decir -. Traté de comunicarme con Trixie pero no me escuchaba.

-No te escuchaba pero sí te sentía- exclamó Fluttershy -. Ella no estaba nerviosa por la rueda de prensa, lo estaba porque tú te sentías así, y entre peor te ponías, Trixie también.

-El ataque de pánico…- pensó Moon White mirando fijamente a Zephyr -…abrió una brecha y tú saliste.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!- exclamó Zephyr impotente entre sus cejas curvadas, pasando su mirada a todos, que aun la miraban como la extraña que era. Ella bajó los hombros, relajando el rostro -. En verdad quiero alterar lo menos posible la vida de Trixie pero…- se interrumpió para mirar hacia abajo -…no podía…no podía dejar que la visión pasara a peor- levantó la mirada principalmente a Las Rainbooms -. Yo intenté comunicarme el tiempo suficiente con ella para advertir la llegada de Shadow Light, pero Trixie me lo impedía. Me bloqueaba de alguna manera. No estaba tranquila.

-Estaba recluida y después capturada por la Agencia- exclamó Lyra -. Tenía razones para no estar tranquila emocionalmente. Todas, en realidad.

-Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con advertir?- interrogó Applejack con ceño ganándose la mirada de Zephyr -. ¿Sabías que esa contraparte de Shadow vendría?

-La vi atacándolas mortalmente- se aclaró para pasar una mirada rápida a Twilight -. Como vi llegar a la reina. Tengo visiones.

-¿Visiones, visiones?- interrogó Pinkie agitando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo enérgicamente -. Así de adivina- exclamó por alguna razón abriendo bastante los ojos con sus dedos levantando sus párpados, dejando expuestos bastante los ojos. -. ¿Ves el futuro?

-Ehm…sí…- contestó con un gesto viendo los enormes ojos de Pinkie tan expuestos -. Es el don que tengo como Heredera del Errante Eterno- llevó una mano sobre su pecho, señalándose -. Soy la líder de los fénix del aire - reveló para cerrar los ojos alzando sus palmas, lo que hizo atraer una pequeña corriente de viento que se acumuló en sus manos, formándose un diminuto torbellino que se alzaba y era cubierto por una línea de fuego aguamarina, que dejó a todos observando fijamente aquel atractivo truco, que podría hacer sin necesidad de transformarse -. Nosotros tenemos además de la habilidad del fuego, la de manipular el viento. Somos uno con él- decía para abrir los ojos y expandir sus manos hacia los lados, dejando crecer con una controlada velocidad el torbellino que hacía girar la línea de fuego. Sus ojos celestes se concentraron en los giros, perdiéndose en ellos -. En realidad, nuestro control de fuego es inferior a la del fénix del fuego. Pero nuestro mejor aliado, es el viento- enfatizó para deshacer el torbellino dejándolo expandir hasta deshacerse, haciendo retroceder a todos para sentir el suave golpe agradable del viento cálido y Zephyr deje destilar una luz en su cuerpo para transformarse y dejar brotar sus alas de fuego aguamarinas dándose la media vuelta, directo hacia el balcón, haciendo que los demás la siguieran, viéndola agitar sus alas para levantarse al aire dando varios giros que hizo atraer viento moviendo sus alas, comenzando a agitar la corriente de aire que hizo sacudir los cabellos de todos y forzando a mantener los ojos abiertos por el azote del aire que les caía -. Con el simple hecho de batir las alas podemos crear grandes tornados- explicó para mover sus brazos y lanzar presiones de vientos que salieron disparados contra los altos árboles del patio, derribando gruesas ramas que antes de caer al suelo, presionó ráfagas de vientos que atravesaron la madera, cortándolo en varios trozos, escuchándose el filo de la cortada -con tanta velocidad del viento que produce, se vuelve como espadas cortándolo todo a su paso- acotó para frenar la agitación del viento tal como se formó y aterrizó de vuelta al suelo del balcón mientras perdía su transformación y se erguía para mirarlos -. Y somos los más veloces del cielo. Somos parte de él, que nos camuflamos en su color. En realidad, éramos quienes provocamos brisas para ayudar a unos ponis hadas llamados breezies con su recolección de polen de donde vengo- no pudo evitar decir con una pequeña sonrisa en nostalgia.

-¿Pero qué sucedió con ustedes?- interrogó Moon White, demasiado intrigado y curioso entre su ceño -. ¿Por qué no quedó nada de su especie en Equestria? ¿Eres la única que está en este mundo o hay más? ¿Por qué sólo te comunicabas con Trixie? Pero mejor pregunta es, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Ahm…una pregunta a la vez- pidió Zephyr con un leve ceño.

-Jamás supimos de su existencia- le dijo Twilight con mucha impresión. -. A lo mucho sabemos detalles de los fénix de fuego. Nunca se dejaron estudiar lo suficiente para conocer de donde provienen y la magia que tienen.

-Siempre han sido así- comentó Zephyr sin sorpresa con un suspiro para mirarla con un entrecejo -. Los fénix de fuego son benevolentes y nobles, pero siempre distantes, territoriales y protectores. Nosotros éramos más…extrovertidos por decirlo. Ellos preferían estar distantes en las zonas volcánicas cuando permanecían fuera de su reino. Ni siquiera nosotros tuvimos una relación cercana con ellos hasta…- se interrumpió ante un recuerdo que la hizo agitar la cabeza -…hasta que Radiant, la fénix que heredaría el liderazgo y recibir la magia de su clase, pidió mi ayuda como último recurso- su mirada se entorno contrariada -. Le habían robado la magia que debía heredar el siguiente líder del reino de su especie, violando el orden al obtener el poder sin ser la heredera, tomando un poder que no le pertenecía y debía usarse en defensa y protección de su rein, para su propia complacencia y cerró el portal del reino que compartía con la tierra en la que vivía Shadow y Celestia- contempló todos los rostros que la observaban para aclarar -. La fénix que traicionó su reino, fue Flame

-¡¿QUÉ?!- corearon todos a la vez que la hicieron respingar del susto.

-¿Flame? ¡¿Conoces a Flame?!- se impresionó Twilight con el resto aun mucho más atentos que antes.

-S-sí...- contestó ella extrañada mirando aquellos rostros impávidos de sorpresa. -. ¿Ustedes...?- decía para entender, empezando a parpadear perpleja -. No puede ser...entonces...- se decía a sí misma.

-Ella es una amenaza ahora para Equestria- se apresuró en decir Twilight -. Está en el cuerpo de una unicornio, de una amiga nuestra. Se llama Sunset Shimmer- decía, contemplando el impresionado rostro de Zephyr -. Por favor, Zephyr, conoces algo del pasado de Flame. Sigue hablando para poder conocer mejor lo que tenemos que enfrentar- suplicó entre un ceño firme. Zephyr le devolvió la mirada, aun atónita -. Ayúdanos en esto - avisó asintiéndole. -. Dices que ella robó una magia...- animó su proseguir.

-Sí...- exclamó un poco distraída -. Así es. La magia que ella tomó, equivale más allá del poder de todo un reino de fénix- retomó la conversación recuperando el color del rostro -. Su fuego es demencialmente fuerte. Puede destruir todo a su paso y es inextinguible. Su capacidad de sanación es inmediata y puede resucitar en el mismo momento si alcanzan mortalmente herirla, sin tener que pasar el largo proceso de cambio de plumas. Además...

-¡¿Además?! ¡¿Hay más?!- interrumpió Rarity con preocupación. Para esas alturas todos callaron con una inevitable expresión de tensión.

-Pues...su propio poder tiene control sobre el resto de fénix- continuó hablando -. Puede absorber su magia y convertirlo en aves comunes, y usar esa magia para incrementar la suya. Flame es indestructible e inmune a cualquier ataque que ellos mismos podrían hacer. Por eso Radiant fue en mi ayuda, porque yo era compañera de Shadow Light, la guardiana de estas tierras que Flame había declarado serían suyas. Apenas me contaba lo que sucedía yo…- suspiró, abatida -…tuve una nueva visión, una no tan clara, pero sólo veía fuego, mucho fuego y escuchaba horribles gritos de lamentos- concentró su ceño en preocupación -. Sin duda hice conexión de mi visión con lo que Radiant vino a decir a que Flame era una inminente futura amenaza. Quería advertir que Flame estaba en sus tierras con esa fuerte magia suelta pero…- aspiró contrariada -…Shadow…ella…ella me odiaba. Traté de advertirle pero ella estaba cegada de soberbia con la venida de los ponies y la hermana del espíritu del sol. No quiso hacer caso a mi insistente vuelo y expresiones, en hacerla ver la visión, hasta me echó de sus tierras tildándome de traidora e invasora con los míos- sacudió la cabeza con mucha tristeza reflejándose en su rostro, expandiendo un poco sus brazos doblados en un acto reflejo, como si fuese alas, por la inquietud que expresaba -. Fue duro. Por eso decidí avisarle mejor a Celestia. Fue entonces que mientras Radiant iba en su búsqueda, hice que mis hermanos y hermanas cruzaran al portal que conducía a nuestro reino y lo cerré por precaución, por si a Flame se le ocurriera atacarnos. Debía encargarme del problema yo misma, porque tenía una magia, aunque diferente, podría equilibrar contra la suya en menos desventaja que los demás.

-¿Enfrentaste a Flame?- preguntó Twilight con sus ojos entornándose más intrigados.

-Lo hice- asintió dibujando más fuerte el ceño -. La busqué y traté de hablar con ella. Pero sólo vio en mí una amenaza y empezó a atacarme. Es muy volátil y eso solo la hacía más peligrosa con la clase de poder que tenía- levantó su rostro -. Pero yo no era su clase de fénix. Tal vez ella me ganara en la fuerza de su fuego, pero yo era más ágil, rápida y observadora. Ella apenas había asumido aquel poder, pero yo tenía el mío hace cientos de años ya. Sabía y conocía muy bien el mío. Ella era una poderosa contrincante, que debí verme obligada a improvisar nuevas técnicas- ladeó la cabeza levantando apenas la comisura de su boca. -. Y fue ahí que descubrí su debilidad. Descubrí cómo frenar su capacidad de resurrección- confesó, dejando sin saber bien reaccionar al resto aquella revelación, en una reacción contenida. -. Estaba en ventaja, sabía que lo que hacía estaba por vencerla no temporalmente, sino definitiva, cuando de pronto el día se oscureció- concentró un ceño, con sus ojos pareciendo retroceder en el tiempo, sumidos en ese momento -. Todo se puso negro. El sol había sido ocultado con una profunda negritud, sólo viéndose una pequeña abertura de luz y vi algo salir - empezó a parpadear, en un desconcierto -. Era una figura oscura, tan negra como lo que ocultaba el sol, de grandes alas que parecían flamear y…volaba directo a mí- decía, mientras inevitablemente, tanto Twilight como Moon White, se compartieron un prudente intercambio de mirada. Sabía de quién hablaba -. Aquello me desconcertó. Jamás había visto algo así, pero cada que cortaba la distancia, se me aceleraba el corazón, embargando un repentino temor- apretó las manos desviando la mirada entre su ceño -. No pude…acabar lo que inicié con Flame. Salí huyendo de lo que sea que parecía haber salido sólo para amenazarme. Batí mis alas lo más poderosamente que pude, pero las había forzado demasiado para derrotar a Flame acumulándose mi magia, que no pude propulsarme como haría, pero aun así pude ser más veloz de lo que me perseguía. Atravesé el bosque Everfree para despistar mi ubicación volando entre los árboles y me siguió hasta ahí, y mientras lo atravesaba, pude ver que tras de mí se levantaba una negra neblina que empezó a afectar el encantado bosque, que inició a ponerse oscuro y tétrico, perdiendo su colorido aspecto. Yo…- cerró los ojos con vergüenza -…me espanté. Jamás había sentido tanto pavor. Estar cerca de esa cosa me hacía despertar un sinnúmero de terribles sensaciones que parecía estallar mi cabeza y corazón. Parecía que esa neblina me dañaría como el bosque si me alcanzaba, pues no se diferenciaba mucho de la velocidad que alcanzaba. Yo sólo pude seguir volando sin mirar atrás hasta donde me daban las alas, hasta ya haber salido del bosque que no me di cuenta en que momento, esa cosa dejó de seguirme. Sólo seguí volando sin saber a dónde me dirigía, inclusive creo haber salido el territorio de Shadow, hasta que un propio desmayo del susto fue lo único que interrumpió mi huida. Cuando desperté…estaba aquí- dijo mirando su alrededor, haciendo referencia a esta dimensión -. A mi lado, había una criatura como ustedes- dijo señalando a los que era humanos -. Era muy anciano. Dijo que estaba buscándome un extraño ser volador oscuro. Que era mejor quedarme aquí y que él se encargaría de deshacerse de él, prometiendo que cuando ocurriera eso, vendría por mí. Desapareció con un gran trozo de vidrio que colocó al suelo y lo traspasó- su mirada se entornó vacía -. Nunca volvió por mí. Nunca pude regresar a donde pertenecía. Y me quedé aquí, volando y oculta en varios lugares en los altas montañas de sus tierras, consumiéndome el peso de la vergüenza de haber huido.

Todos enmudecieron, algunos con una mano en la boca, procesando aquella información importante que mantenía, sin poder evitar enfocar su mirada de Zephyr a Twilight y Moon White, que eran oriundos de esas tierras y qué podrían decir al respecto.

-El anciano…- decía Moon White.

-…con un espejo…- agregó Twilight para ambos mirarse con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Star Swirl?- corearon impresionados.

-¿Él supo lo de ese fénix?- interrogó él para parpadear -. ¡Que nomás no sabría ese pony!

-De seguro la princesa Celestia tuvo una idea de él porque Star Swirl se lo dijo- empezaba a deducir ella -. Antes de morir, la Princesa Celestia me dijo que el bosque Everfree nunca fue como siempre lo hemos conocido, que ocurrió un fenómeno mágico que envenenó el bosque pero que no alcanzó el Árbol de la Armonía- hilaba ideas, sintiendo como brillaba su cabeza en unir piezas -. Ese fenómeno mágico es lo que acaba de contarnos Zephyr; el sol siendo cubierto por la oscuridad formando un…

-Eclipse- respondió casi sin aire Moon White, mostrando sus ojos impresionados -. Fue un eclipse…y de ahí salió…él…- jadeaba cada vez más asombrado, para que lo termine de azotar un recuerdo específico.

*Flashback*

" _Estaban Twilight y Moon White sosteniendo una conversación mientras desayunaban panqueques después de que pasaran toda la noche haciendo uso del hechizo de transportación de magia, hasta que la alicornio tocó un cotidiano e inofensivo tema de conversación. Cutie Marks. Sin pensar en cómo eso incomodaría al corcel._

 _-¿Y cómo lo descubriste?- preguntó curiosa sin percibir la barbilla tiesa de Moon White -. ¿Cómo conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?- siguió y Moon White dejó de masticar para mirar hacia arriba, incomodado, para ese entonces, estaba aun hermético con ella -. La cual es muy curiosa…un eclipse solar semiparcial…he leído la leyenda sobre ese fenómeno, desconocido hasta por la propia Celestia, ya que se supone que es cuestión del movimiento de la luna hacia el sol, pero curiosamente, el único que se dio no fue obra de ella o de la princesa Luna y la leyenda no es clara, es un fenómeno que…_

 _-Lo sé- le cortó secamente –por eso es una de mis investigaciones sin concluir. Creí que…podría hacerlo, ya sabe, una Cutie Mark de un eclipse, obvia que podría hacer yo un eclipse y descubrir qué saco haciéndolo, pero…no puedo. No sé cómo y si lo supiera, no…soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ya sabe por qué- le cortó importancia pero se mostró frustrado -. ¿Cómo puede ser mi marca de destino la magia sino puedo entenderla?_

 _-Dado que involucra el sol y la luna, ¿Has hablado…?_

 _-Sí, Princesa. Hablé de eso con la Princesa Celestia. En ese entonces la Princesa Luna estaba exiliada así que sólo tenía a la Princesa del Día, que se encargaba también de traer la noche. Pero no fue de ayuda, al contrario, sólo frustraba mis investigaciones, yo me enojé y…perdimos contacto"._

-Ella lo sabía- jadeó Moon White con la voz casi estrangulada, para empezar a formar un profundo ceño y miró fijamente a Twilight -. ¡Tu querida Celestia lo sabía!- acusó y ella parpadeó confundida entre su suave ceño mientras los demás no sabía ni cerca de lo que decía -. ¡Ella sabía lo que significaba mi Cutie Mark y no me lo quiso decir!- cerró los ojos con rabia a la vez de la impotencia -. ¡Sabía! ¡Sabía que ella siempre nos ocultaba cosas! ¡Pero no tenía derecho conmigo! ¡Era mi Cutie Mark! ¡Era mi vida!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- exigió Twilight realmente confundida al tomarle tan desprevenida su defensiva reacción -. ¡Cálmate y explícate para entender!- le dijo con firmeza entre las intrigadas y confundidas mirada de los demás.

Entonces Moon White expulsó el aire mientras abría sus ojos, mostrando una inevitable expresión rabia que solo ponía más nerviosa a Twilight, para decirle de la propia conclusión de lo que acaba de descubrir.

-Mi Cutie Mark es un eclipse…- fue lo único que dijo, en un susurro forzado. Pero fue suficiente para que Twilight entendiera el significado de aquellas palabras, dejando expandir sus ojos, quedando sin aliento al hacer conexión con lo dicho por Zephyr.

Twilight empezó a sentir una creciente desesperación y en negación, recordando cuando separó aquel fénix de su cuerpo, ligado junto a Moon White, sólo para echarse para atrás y dejarlo ir, lo que ocasionó que los costados de ese potrillo destellaran y apareciera aquel símbolo del eclipse solar semiparcial.

Twilight sintió cómo sus sentidos se apagaban, ardiéndole los ojos de lo propio que no podría ni pestañear, responsabilizándose aún más por todo, puesto que ella está involucrada en que él haya ganado esa horrible Cutie Mark.

-Eh… ¿Alguno podría explicarnos de qué hablan?- interrogó Rainbow Dash incomodada de ver aquellos rostros congelados de impresión pero que reflejaban una angustia que empezó a contagiar a los demás de lo que estaban diciéndose entre ellos con palabras y esas miradas largas que se daban.

Pero entonces Applejack le tomó un hombro y le agitó la cabeza para que no dijera nada por ahora, porque entonces Twilight empezó a parpadear seguido, respirando más fuerte, tratando de volver en sí y pasar su mirada a Zephyr, que tenía sus ojos prendidos en ellos así como los demás, expectante de lo que parecían saber y ellos ignorar.

-Ah…- salió de los labios de Twilight en balbuceo, agitando su cabeza mientras resistía el frío latido de su corazón, sin saber realmente qué decir, dudando, mirando a todos.

-Díselos.

Twilight regresó su mirada en Moon White al escuchar su voz. Él mostró un rostro disgustado en resignación entre la expresión aguada de sus ojos.

-No quiero ocultar más, lo que soy- le dijo tratando de mantener tranquila su voz, pero salía presionada, inevitablemente angustiado, y Twilight sólo podía quedárselo mirando sin poder siquiera pestañear entre las curvas de sus finas cejas.

-¿Twilight?- la llamó Fluttershy en preocupación.

Pero Twilight no pudo seguir conteniendo todo el infierno desatado dentro de ella, empezando a fruncir fuertemente su ceño mientras dejaba que sus ojos se vidriaran con fuerza hasta cerrarlos, para impulsarse hacia adelante y tomar de la muñeca a Moon White y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, pudiendo sólo él entre desconcierto dejarse arrastrar mientras ella avisaba en un cortante voz que regresaban, dejando a los demás mirando en silencio lo que sea que pasó allí para que Twilight reaccionara de esa manera.

Ambos salieron y la puerta se cerró de golpe en el pasillo iluminado de la madrugada.

-Twilight, ¿Qué…?- reclamaba Moon White pero entonces Twilight se giró para interrumpirlo.

-¡No me importa, ¿Me oyes?!- exclamó Twilight señalándolo, con su voz firme y desafiante mientras le ardía la garganta de un llanto que quería amortiguar, conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus entre su fuerte ceño. Él parpadeó, contemplando su expresión, tragándose su propia reacción -. ¡No me importa lo que diga tu Cutie Mark! ¡Porque no refleja lo que eres! ¡Y yo sé lo que eres! ¡Yo sé qué te define! ¡Tú no eres esto! ¿Entendiste?- apartó un poco su rostro a un lado, agitando la cabeza sólo para verlo con su firme ceño, reflejando decisión y seguridad en sus ojos violetas que aun vidriaban de lágrimas -. ¡Vamos a luchar contra su destino porque ese no es el tuyo! ¡No lo quieres!- apretó los dientes, con una gran impotencia y rabia-. ¡Tú sólo quieres enseñar! ¡Quieres descubrir! ¡Tú solo quieres ser feliz! ¡Conmigo!- terminó por decir con voz ahogada sintiendo que no podía aguantar más y se le salió un quejido seguido de las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y apretando los puños -. Te amo. Eres mi pony especial y no voy a permitir que caiga esta injusticia sobre ti. ¡No!- declaró con fuerza mientras seguía liberando lágrimas con su rostro ya acalorado, tomándolo desprevenido dejando abrir bastante los ojos mientras dejaba curvar sus cejas, no muy atrás, escuchándola con mucha impotencia de la mezcla de decisión como melancolía en ella -. ¡No le temo! ¡Voy acabar con él! ¡Voy a destruirlo! ¡No me quitará nada más ni dañará a nadie! ¡Porque lo haré nada!- decía para dejar ablandar sus ojos y lo abrazó de súbito a Moon White, acorralando los brazos que no pudo siquiera él tener la intención de responderle el gesto, mientras ella presionaba su frente contra su pecho sin tener voluntad de soltarlo, para concluir -, porque te has vuelto mi todo.

Moon White se quedó ahí en pie, sin poder sentir que podría dejar escapar alguna palabra, aunque la verdad no sabía realmente qué decir, tal vez sí, pero dejó que las palabras se atascaran en él, complemente ausente a un movimiento y con un ceño dibujado entre sus cejas receptando su voz, sus palabras y sus sonidos, como si fuesen una afirmación que necesitaba asegurarse, y aquello, le hizo arder cada rincón de su ser, en un fuego que sabía que al final, lo consumiría. Porque ahora entendía tanto a Sunset Shimmer. La comprendía profundamente todo lo que ella pasaba mientras él tiraba basura sobre ella y no dejaba su casco a torcer ante la insistencia de Twilight de solucionar las cosas con ella, como de las amigas humanas que la defendían cuando venía a su mundo a revisar la magia de la escuela. Sentía que se retorcía al tragarse su orgullo y admitir que todas tuvieron la razón siempre, ahora que vivía bajo su mismo piel lo que Sunset, y ver al menos, a un ser querido sufrir por ello.

Sólo ahí Moon White se dio cuenta de las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos de manera silenciosa, pero propuso deshacer enseguida, suspirando.

Sólo se quedó ahí de pie, con la mirada profunda y vidriada que hacía caer en silencio sus lágrimas, para que de todos modos, ella no se diera cuenta al final, bajando su cabeza para dejar descansar la parte inferior de su rostro sobre la cabeza de Twilight, bajando los hombros una vez relajado.

-No te preocupes, Twilight- le farfulló, hablando contra su cabello, pudiendo sentir sus labios rozar las hebras de su cabello -. Dijimos que íbamos a deshacer todo, que jamás me volvería quebrar ¿cierto?- sonrió frágilmente sin perder su mirada perdida pero decidida -. Así que no llores, mantén esa fe y esa fuerza- terminó por decir para cerrar sus ojos y dejar posar su cabeza sobre la suya, aun con los brazos de ella reteniéndolo, sintiéndose, literalmente, atrapado, sólo para apartar su cabeza cuando la de Twilight se levantó, mostrando las lágrimas de sus mejillas, mirándolo fijamente y se compartieron un corto pero delicado beso que parecía querer borrar las palabras dadas y solo germinaban amargura, recordando que aún existía algo bueno entre tantas cosas malas pasando, suspirando después para volver a compartir un pequeño silencio para terminar de calmarse.

No dejaron esperar mucho la expectación de los demás, así que intercambiaron pesados suspiros separándose, un tanto apenados, recuperando un mejor aspecto, para moverse hacia la puerta y abrirla, sólo para retroceder con un ceño cuando una masa humana se hizo hacia adelante y cayó de sopetón al suelo entre inevitables grititos, viendo a las chicas caer.

-¡Mi nariz!- se quejó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Mi espalda!- reclamó Cherry.

-¿Quién está aplastando mi pie?- exclamó Pinkie.

-Creo que soy yo- murmuró Lyra moviéndose adolorida.

-¡Auch, no, ese es el mío!- avisó Applejack con dolor.

-Creo que se reventaron mis pulmones con la caída- se quejó Rarity sin aliento, mientras los que no cayeron se quedaron con gestos congelados.

-¡¿Nos estaban espiando?!- se molestó Moon White acusándolos con un ceño.

-Noooooooooo cooooooomooooooo creeeeeeeeees- dijo Applejack agudamente con una forzada sonrisa tensa moviendo sus ojos enormemente abiertos de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Ven?! ¡Pésima mentirosa!- avisó Dash mientras lograba al fin desenredarse para empezar a levantarse.-. ¡Como sea! Es su culpa- dijo señalando a Twilight y Moon White con un ceño, nada felices ni cercanos a reírse de la situación. Rainbow torció los ojos ante sus miradas -. ¡Aaghh! ¡¿Qué esperaban?! ¡Hablaban entre sí y se salieron del cuarto todos hechos los misteriosos sin contarnos nada!- acusó cruzándose de brazos.

-Se te van a roer las orejas por escuchar lo que no te concierne- acusó Moon White con molestia para que Rainbow parpadeara deshaciendo el ceño, formándole una sonrisa y reírse de golpe.

-¡Roer!- repitió entre risas -. Hablas como mi abuela- continuara riendo mientras él la punzaba con la mirada levantándole la ceja.

-Será mejor que regresemos dentro- avisó Twilight no menos enojada por sus intenciones de espionaje pero suspiró mientras terminaban los demás de levantarse.

Fue entonces que una vez de vuelta a la habitación, Twilight retomó la seriedad de la situación al advertir la existencia de una nueva amenaza que se hallaba en este mundo, refugiada en Moon White.

Flash fue el único que no mostró sorpresa, sabiendo todo con antelación desde que Twilight lo contó cuando estaba en el hospital. Mientras más avanzaba de contar y revelar a Poison Sky refugiado en Moon White, Zephyr no pudo ocultar su gran impresión, teniendo su mirada recelosa sobre Moon White.

-Está bloqueado de nuevo- avisó de Twilight de manera inmediata tal como lo reveló, contemplando los inevitables ojos posarse sobre Moon White, quien aguantaba las curiosas miradas.

Estaba acostumbrado a ignorar "el qué dirán", pero aun así no podía evitar sentir incomodidad, pero una parte de él, no juzgaba sus reacciones.

Si él había sido así de mente cerrada con Sunset, aceptaba si ellos no creyeran en él y lo quieran recelar, evitar. Le daría igual, porque sólo le importaba una opinión, y miraba a la dueña de ese interés con toda la admiración y cariño que le guardaba mientras Twilight continuaba explicando con mucha claridad lo que sabía hasta ahora de ese ser residiendo en él, al como Flame lo estaba de Sunset y ahora Zephyr con Trixie, viéndose determinada y tan segura, la luchadora que siempre había sido, jamás dándose por vencida. Sin darse cuenta él había sonreído un poco, al pensar que ella también podría ser necia, mucho menos que él, pero por eso a veces chocaban, aunque ella era más paciente y eso equilibraba la situación, aunque se sintiera un tonto después.

Tenía ganas de dejar todo ahora, tener la habilidad de pausar el tiempo y que nada avanzara, que todo se congelara, que nada prosiguiera, que nadie le quitara ese único destello de una real y verídica felicidad que no había tenido y sentido hacia tanto…

No.

Nunca, jamás había sentido la felicidad que le daba Twilight. Aunque no estaba seguro si era bueno demostrándolo. Pero sin duda, en su momento, lo haría.

-Moon White- se oyó la voz de Twilight llamándolo y él respingó despertando de su ensimismamiento, de vuelta al presente para darse cuenta de la mirada interrogativa de Twilight, así como ver a su alrededor, pudiendo ver a Rarity con una extraña expresión encantada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Eres adorable!- había chillado Rarity sin resistirse con una risita algo desquiciada mientras se sacudía encantadísima, lo que hizo que él profundizara más el ceño con un mohín en la boca.

-Exijo una explicación.

-Te quedaste viendo a Twilight de manera asquerosa- gesticuló Rainbow con asco torciendo los ojos. Moon White concentró más el ceño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No es cierto- negó él de inmediato.

-¡Claro que síííííí´!- chilló Pinkie Pie.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡ Síííííí´!

-¡Que no, basta!

-Con razón se los veía tan juntos- se limitó en decir Mistery calmadamente con una sonrisa.

-Alguien solía mirarme así- murmuró Cherry un tanto abatida mirando a un lado.

-¡Que no!- seguía negando él enfado, sólo para diversión de los demás, incluyendo a Twilight -. ¡Además! ¿En serio? ¿Es lo que pueden decir después de lo que les acaba de decir Twilight sobre mí?

-¿Acaso quieres que encendamos las antorchas y alcemos los trinches?- interrogó Applejack para que Pinkie se levantara de súbito con un ancha sonrisa, sosteniendo una antorcha y un trinche.

-¡¿Dónde está el mooooooonstruuuuoooo?!

-¡PINKIE!- se quejaron todos con severidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló ella -. ¡Iba a decir que no veo ninguno!- aclaró para aventar todo en algún lado y miró a Moon White sin borrar su sonrisa -. ¡Descuida! ¡Ninguno te trinchará y hará barbacoa! ¡Eres nuestro amigo!

-¿Son mis amigos? - levantó una ceja -. Me perdí esa parte ¡Agh!- se quejó al recibir un manotón de Twilight como llamada de atención.

-¡Claro que lo somos!- dijo Fluttershy suavizando un ceño entre su delicada sonrisa -. Y como tales vamos apoyarte.

-En serio, Moon White, no te tememos- exclamó Rarity con una sonrisa -. Al contrario, eres nuestro amigo, que al igual que Sunset, necesita de nuestro apoyo y es lo que haremos.

-Eh, aunque no tienes mejor personalidad que Sunset, eso es seguro - sinceró Rainbow para mirar que Moon White le fruncía el ceño con fastidio-. ¿Lo ves?- rió -. Pero aun así no eres tan malo. No vamos a echarte por la borda en momento de dificultad. Hemos salido de amenazas antes y lo volveremos hacer.

-…- enmudeció Moon White, mirando las caras sinceras con una sonrisa, que reflejaban un desinteresado apoyo que pudo empezar a relajarlo. Sabía que aunque peculiares, no eran tan malas. Eran agradables. Aunque torció el gesto -. Me da nauseas su cursilería PERO- enfatizó levantando la mano a un lado para retener la intención de otro manotón de Twilight, ya por automático, para continuar hablando mientras acomodaba su mano en la suya para sostenérsela -. Pero en serio se los agradezco- exclamó deshaciendo el ceño para relajar el rostro, no pudiendo sonreír del todo pero más calmado, sólo para ver que el único que conservaba una recelosa mirada, era Flash, pero lo ignoró restándole importancia para mirar la ensimismada mirada de Zephyr, que la tenía desviada a un lado. -. Sé porqué él te seguía- cambió el curso de la conversación estrepitosamente, lo que provocó que Zephyr lo mirara de inmediato -. No sé cómo apareció. Ni de dónde viene. Pero sé que si te perseguía, fue porque casi vences a Flame y ella…- miró de reojo a Twilight disimuladamente -….significa mucho para él- suspiró para regresarle la mirada -. Haría lo que fuera por ella, como deshacerse de la fuerza mágica de Equestria para que Flame sea la única magia fuerte y consentirle lo que tanto quiso: el poder.

-Entiendo- murmuró con su mirada cohibida. Él frunció el ceño.

-Debes parar. Deja de mirarme así, ya es molesto.

-Lo siento- suspiró agitando la cabeza.

-Ahora no podemos responder preguntas como por qué Star Swirl te dejó en este mundo, qué ocurrió con Poison y Flame una vez que te retiraste, por qué la Princesa Celestia me ocultó la verdad…

-¡Eso sí!- le interrumpió Twilight enseguida y Moon White suspiró levantándole una ceja.

-Ya tardabas- comentó pero ella continuó hablando.

-Dudo mucho que ella supiera precisamente que tú estabas vinculado directamente con lo que ocurrió hace mil años atrás.

-No me sorprende que la defiendas- exclamó con amargura.

-Moon White, piénsalo un momento bien- pidió con seriedad -. Ella sólo vio ese extraño eclipse, que el bosque Everfree se envenenó y tal vez la existencia de un fénix oscuro gracias a Star Swirl. Pero nada más. Ahora, al saber sobre tu Cutie Mark, ella no sabría realmente qué decirte porque en verdad no sabía lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo atrás, pues no estaba cuando sucedió. ¿Para qué torturarte con un incierto del que ni siquiera podría asegurar que estuvieras vinculado? Por eso ella se callaba las cosas, para no angustiar a nadie, aunque no defiendo que algunas debió decirlas con tiempo- reconoció para suavizar la mirada -. Celestia empezó a sospechar mejor las cosas en su lecho de muerte cuando revelé lo que te había pasado y sobre la neblina que apareció afectando a los unicornios, pero no tuvo tiempo para darme los detalles que ahora sabemos.

Moon White mantuvo la mirada con seriedad entre un gesto estirado y pestañeó para mirar a un lado con resignación.

-Tal vez tengas razón- aceptó forzando la voz, soberbio, pues sí le veía cabos a lo que decía. Suspiró, expulsando el orgullo y la miró. -. Sí, es lo más probable que haya pasado- reconoció -. ¡Pero ya basta de mí! ¡Nos fuimos por las ramas!- reprochó ceñudo para mirar a Zephyr -. Tú tienes cosas que aclarar aún.

-¡Sí!- chilló Pinkie Pie inclinándose hacia ella parar mirarla de pies a cabeza con una mirada absorta, abultando sus labios, pensativa -. ¿Por qué escogiste a Trixie de todas nosotras?

-Yo… no escogí nada- aclaró retrocediendo un poco al incomodarse por la efusividad de la rosada, que fue apartada de inmediato por Applejack para acomodarla en su puesto. -. Simplemente de un momento un tiempo acá, pude sentir sentí una conexión fuerte con una magia. Me sentí muy intrigada, porque en todos los años que he estado aquí, no había sentido ninguna, y su tipo de magia era compatible con la mía- aclaró cerrando un puño cerca de su pecho -. Trixie tenía la magia que representaba la libertad, y nosotros representamos el espíritu de la libertad, que cuando tuve la visión de escenas cortadas de lo que Shadow Light haría en este mundo, incluyendo herirlas mortalmente, descubrí que me vería obligada a fusionar en el cuerpo de quien poseía esa magia- agitó la cabeza -. Traté de comunicarme con ella para advertir la llegada de Shadow y no tener que hacerlo, aunque sabía que mis visiones jamás fallaban, pero como el tiempo se venía encima y siempre se cortaba la comunicación, viajé para ir en su búsqueda, pero entonces escuché su pedido de auxilio. Por más veloz que volara, no sabía dónde estaba con ella alterada, interfiriendo una mejor retroalimentación, por eso tuve que adelantar mi habilidad de resurrección, lo que significaría perder mi cuerpo para solo mantenerme en espíritu manteniéndome en la energía de mi magia y así atraerme al cuerpo que se compatibilizaba con mi magia. Así cumplí con la visión que vi, en la que debía impedir que ustedes perdieran la vida porque si no, Shadow se saldría con la suya.

-¿Entonces no podrías adentrarte en el cuerpo de nadie más a menos que comparta una conexión con tu magia?- interrogó Moon White con sumo interés. Zephyr lo miró, asintiéndole.

-El cuerpo de Trixie es el único que puedo controlar, porque me he adaptado a la misma magia que se identifica a la mía.

-Entonces eso fue lo que ellos hicieron- reconoció Twilight contemplando fijamente a Zephyr para mirar a Moon White, igual de pensativo que ella a la idea -. Poison y Flame renunciaron a sus cuerpos de fénix y esperaron el nacimiento de ponies que representaran lo que son y así ligarse a ellos.

-Eso…es enfermizo- se repugnó Lyra en comentario, no muy lejos los demás de quedar con una expresión impactada.

-Demonios, lo es- comentó Moon White, parpadeando varias veces, poblando su frente de arrugas entre su entrecejo y cejas curvadas -. Pero no. Algo más hicieron que eso, porque somos una misma alma que solo está dividida- aclaró, pensando -. Pero sin duda renunciaron a sus cuerpos con la intención de querer tener la forma de un pony…por…¿Por qué?

-Flame quería Equestria, habitada por ponies- expresó Twilight -. ¿Tal vez quería aparentar uno para gobernarlo?

-Y él la siguió para asegurarse de eso- concluyó Moon White con impotencia.

-Nació Sunset, nació Flame.

-Nací yo…nació él.

-Repito: eso es enfermizo- volvió a decir Lyra con un gesto.

-Pero Poison también buscaba algo más si se tomó la molestia de atraer a Shadow aquí- continuó Twilight pensando -. Flame tuvo la ayuda de él y está en Equestria declarándola suya, ocupando mi lugar ¿Pero y él?- agregó sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¿Sólo quería ayudarla? Si es así, ¿Eso que tenía que ver con traer aquí a Shadow y provocar caos en este mundo si ya Equestria estaba vulnerable con Flame? ¿Quería deshacerse de ustedes?-interrogaba, mirando a Las Rainbooms, que tensaron el rostro al recordar lo cerca que estuvo Shadow de derrotarlas.

-¿Él…quiere quedarse con este mundo?- se aventuró a preguntar Zephyr, deslizando una prudente mirada hacia Moon White, que tenía la mirada de vuelta ensimismada.

-¿Por qué hacerlo y no quedarse con Flame si tanto ha hecho por ella hasta seguirla? ¿Usando a otros como piezas en vez de actuar él mismo?- se preguntó Twilight -. ¡Tiene la magia para hacerlo! ¿Por qué entonces no la usa?

-Será mejor que no tientes al destino, Twilight- aconsejó Flash con seriedad.

-Opino lo mismo- asintió Fluttershy mostrándose ya angustiada.

-De todos modos su magia es evasiva con la mía- recordó Twilight -. Mis ataques no lo vulneraban. Tuve que usar toda mi energía para que el último golpe lo hiciera perder el control del cuerpo y pueda liberar Moon White- decía para mirarlo, que él sólo podía también mirarla, escuchándola -. Pero mi magia no lo derrota. Mi magia y la suya se evitaban entre sí. No podían estar en contacto. No puedo derrotarlo de manera directa, pero él tampoco a mí.

-Pero él no te quiere derrotar- pensó Rarity suavizando un ceño -. Digo, no te dejó morir en esa batalla que tuviste en Equestria ni tampoco cuando te tuvo en esa oscuridad.

-Eso…creo…- meditó pestañeando pensativa.

-Tal vez no considere tu poder una verdadera amenaza- pensó Cherry con un gesto, pues la idea le desagradaba.

-Por Celestia…- se dijo Moon White a sí mismo, pensativo, para mirar directamente a Cherry -. ¡Tienes toda la razón!- expresó sin poder evitar a empezar a alzar las comisuras de sus labios formando una inesperada sonrisa. Cherry hizo un gesto.

-¡Carajo, guapo! Eso es malo ¿Y de eso te alegras? - expresó mientras él volvía a ver a Twilight.

-Tu magia y la suya se evitaban entre sí. No podían estar en contacto- seguía pensando Moon White, en la formación de una idea mirando a Twilight, que parpadeó aun sin entender -. Él es el aceite, y tú el agua. Son energías con compuestos diferentes. No se mezclan, como dices, se evitan. ¡Sólo se necesita otra fuente de energía mágica diferente para que pueda vulnerarlo!

-¿Otra fuente de energía?- pensó ella frunciendo levemente el ceño, para parpadear, empezando a pensar en algo -. Con otra fuente de energía mágica te refieres…¿A la que está suelta?

-Bingo- sonrió entusiasmado para darle un toque a su nariz con dedo índice.

-Pero la magia está como energía en el ambiente- le seguía la idea Twilight, pensando rápido -. Es imposible obtenerla o detenerla, ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste delante de Devious!- recordó y Moon White amargó el rostro alzando la ceja.

-Obvio que le dije eso al cretino ¡No confío en él con el asunto de la magia! Te dije que no me agradaba- agitó la mano con desinterés -, así que se vaya al Tártaro.

-Cada vez me agrada más- susurró Rainbow entre sus amigas.

-Y a mí me deben explicar eso del Tártaro- susurró Mistery.

-¿Entonces como tener algo que está activa moviéndose como energía que es?- dudó Twilight.

-Atrayéndola- propuso él -. Debemos ver la forma de atraer esa magia y volverla contener. Si antes lo estuvo, ¿Por qué no de nuevo?

-¡¿Quieres atraer toda la magia suelta?!- se impresionó Pinkie Pie, al igual que todos.

-¿Sabes la cantidad descomunal de poder que concentraríamos?- preguntó Twilight mirándolo con sus ojos concentrados a una idea que se despejaba -. El suficiente para adaptar una magia en contra de la suya…- decía hundida en las piezas que iba uniendo.

-Díganme si me equivoco- intervino Rarity, tratando de seguir sus pasos -. Pero ¿Él no evita ese tipo de magia?

-Sí pero recuerda que omitimos algo para no cundir el pánico en la rueda de prensa- exclamó Applejack mirando a la modista -. Omitimos que la magia se adapta al portador.

-Como la magia de la corona en Sunset se adaptó a su antigua esencia convirtiéndola en ese demonio furioso- comentó Fluttershy -, sólo para después adaptarse en la batalla de las bandas cuando estuvo reformada y nos ayudó.

-Pero se escucha complicado…- opinó Pinkie -…y peligroso.

-Pero no imposible- dijo Moon White entusiasmándose con la idea. -. Adaptar esa cantidad de poder, podría abrir infinidades de posibilidades para su uso, crear un propio estilo de magia con esta que es adaptable a diferencia de donde venimos. Trabajar que podría deshabilitar el control existente de esas entidades- sus ojos se perdiendo por un momento en la fascinación de la idea -. Sería hacer algo que sin duda está a un nivel de Star Swirl...

-¡Es lo que tenemos que hacer mientras estamos aquí!- se determinó Twilight con una enorme sonrisa en decisión -. ¡Recolectar la magia en una energía ni positiva ni negativa. Sino neutral, separar a Poison de Moon White y derrotarlo, para habilitar el portal y volver a Equestria y hacer lo mismo con Sunset y Flame, y así traerla de vuelta!

-¡¿Y cómo harás eso?!- preguntó Mistery con expectación mientras los demás se inclinaban con una misma intriga de saberlo. Twilight congeló la sonrisa.

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea!- exclamó con frustración pero con el mismo tono decidido mientras los demás hacían gestos nada convencidos.

-Pero vamos hallar la forma- se limitó Moon White en expresar manteniendo un tono relajado en dirección a Twilight, que deshizo la pose para suspirar y mirarlo con una suave sonrisa entre sus cejas curvadas.

-Lo haremos. Además, recolectando esa magia, podríamos hasta evitar que se siga despertando magia en más personas, aunque yo no lo vea malo, creo que este mundo no estaría tan contento de tener más manifestaciones mágicas tras lo de anoche.

-Pero saben que cuentan con nosotros para ayudar- exclamó Fluttershy, haciendo que cada uno empezara a decir voces en apoyo.

-De…todas formas…- empezaba a decir Zephyr con un tono de voz serio que interrumpió el momento -…tienen que abrir su mente a todas las posibilidades.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Flash. Ella suspiró con un ceño.

-Todos son muy optimistas, yo lo fui cuando traté de persuadir a Flame, sin embargo, las opciones eran remotas y tuve que tomar una aunque no me gustara, iba a proteger la seguridad de cientos de criaturas nobles sobre la suya- decía para contemplar todas aquellas miradas concentradas en ella -. A lo que voy, es que me sorprende que ninguno haya querido saber la opción de cómo matar a Flame.

El comentario cayó así sin más, dejando un pesado e incómodo ambiente que aplastó por completo a todos, que empezaban en cámara lenta a expresar total rechazo y desconcierto a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Eso importa?- preguntó Rarity defensiva, provocando que giraran a ver sus ojos azules enseriados con un entrecejo -. No nos importa cómo matar a Flame, porque no es nuestra prioridad. Mucho menos si ella permanece en el cuerpo de Sunset.

-Si matamos a Flame, matamos a Sunset- expresó Applejack casi sin aliento, empezando a agitar con la cabeza, como olvidarse de la sola idea -. ¡No nos importa esa información porque no es ni siquiera una opción!

-Sé…- exclamó Zephyr en su defensa enseguida mirándolas –…que es incómodo hablar de esa opción pero…

-¡Que no es opción!- exclamó Fluttershy alterada.

-Lo que queremos es recuperar a nuestra amiga, no… ¡No acabar con ella!- exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-No nos alteremos- exclamó Twilight interfiriendo para que no lleve a mayores la discusión para mirar a Zephyr -. No creo que haya que guardar esa "opción", Zephyr. Para ello, es mejor destinar a Flame con el mismo castigo que la Princesa Celestia le dio a Shadow Light, que fue encerrar el espíritu en una joya.

-Pues al final no le fue muy bien- dijo Zephyr para curvar sus cejas al ver las malas miradas que se ganó -. No quiero que piensen que estoy contra ustedes o su amiga- aclaró -. Sólo pienso en lo que tratan de evitar, pero cuando llevas mucho tiempo como yo, debes abanicar opciones aunque no las quieras.

-Esta vez no cometeremos su error de perder el Amuleto entre casco y casco- se limitó a decir Twilight -. Estamos a conducir un plan aprueba de errores. Me aseguraré de ello- asintió con determinación-. ¡Empezaré a hacer una lista de la información con la que podamos trabajar a partir de ahora! Y con lo que has estado diciendo Zephyr, has aclarado muchas cosas. Sin duda nos has dado mucha información con la que podremos trabajar. Gracias.

-Ahm…- se avergonzó un poco suavizando su expresión -. Es lo único que quiero hacer antes de marcharme- asintió una vez, firme -. Se los prometí a los padres de Trixie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no volveré a tener el control del cuerpo de Trixie sin su autorización.

-¿Pero qué será de ti cuando Trixie vuelva?- preguntó Rainbow. -. ¿Cómo es estar…ahí dentro?

-Estoy…como si flotara- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus cejas curvadas, llamando mucho la atención de Moon White, pues algo similar había descrito. -. Siento mucho de lo que siente Trixie, dándome ideas de lo que pasa en el exterior, de lo que no puedo ver ni sentir ni vivir, pero sí percibir, aunque sea ajeno- explicó.

-Eso se escucha…algo triste…- exclamó Fluttershy con pena.

-Y solitario- asintió Pinkie.

-No tanto así- negó Zephyr manteniendo la sonrisa -. No me siento sola pues como dije, Trixie y yo compartimos una misma representación de la magia, lo que nos conecta. Todo es muy tranquilo y sereno. Me recuerda mucho al cielo, y es propia de la magia de la libertad que represente Trixie, por eso me siento a gusta- aclaró, y Moon White miró a un lado, al saber lo diferente que era sus casos de estar retenidos mientras Zephyr seguía hablando -. Y puedo presentir su esencia, así como parece ella la mía, si se angustió porque yo lo estaba- arrugó su frente -. Por alguna razón no puedo comunicarme con ella como antes. Creo que es porque he evitado alterar su control y propasarme con crear una brecha.

-Pero ya lo hiciste esta mañana- se limitó en decir Moon White y una sombra de tristeza se pasó por el rostro de Zephyr.

-Sólo apareceré si Trixie lo desea así, no la obligaré- paseó su mirada a todos -. Por eso necesito que le digan que debe aprender a manejar mi magia. Debe equilibrar volando al menos unas seis horas para que pueda resistir la ansiedad.

-¿Seis horas?- preguntó Applejack y Zephyr resopló.

-Lo sé pero es lo mínimo que puede hacer para que mis instintos no vuelvan a asaltarme. Yo volé por doce horas para dejarla tranquila al día siguiente y así mantenerme serena en tierra y hablar con ustedes sin interrupción.

-¿Y no pudiste detenerte un momento a decirnos eso y volverte a largar?- preguntó Rainbow con cierta molestia.

-Eso significa volver a tierra- explicó con un gesto -. Y no tienen idea el estado de ansiedad que había atravesado. Es una necesidad que tengo y que deben explicarle a Trixie. Si ella desea hablarme…- sonrió -…yo con gusto le contestaré.

-¡No te preocupes, se lo diremos!- asintió Pinkie Pie enérgicamente.

...

Magical no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad, recorriendo toda la mansión con su entrecejo angustiado tatuado en su rostro, sintiendo casi irreconocible el lugar, puesto que no volvió a pisar esta casa después del divorcio. Casi había olvidado como era, con vagos recuerdos de su apariencia, además la decoración también era muy diferente pero algo no había cambiado, y es que se sentía vacía.

Durante su matrimonio, siempre se había quejado del tamaño de la casa. Sólo vivían los tres, ¿Para qué tanto espacio? Tantas habitaciones sin ocupar y pasillos sin recorrer a diario. Sentía que eso solo los separaba y el vacío demás atraía malas energía a resguardarse, envenenando más el ambiente y contaminando lo bueno, pero eso siempre eran "tonterías" para Serverus. Pero no se sintió equivocada si con el pasar del tiempo sólo la relación empeoraba.

Suspiró agitando la cabeza. No era momento de malos recuerdos. Ya tenía suficiente presión y angustia. Tenía tantas ganas de apoyarse en su actual esposo. No le faltaban intenciones de llamarlo para charlar, aunque fuera tarde por la noche, sabría que estaría pegado al teléfono escuchándola, y así sentir consuelo, pero lo conocía y sin pensarlo, querría ir hasta la mansión, pensando que Serverus habría sido grosero con ella, y eso que tuvo realmente de convencerlo de que esté tranquilo mientras estuviera en la mansión, así que la idea le parecía fatal. Si las cosas fueran diferentes. Sólo tal vez. Pero no.

Apenas notaba en qué parte de la casa estaba, cuando escuchó el sonido de un líquido caer. Ella agudizó sus sentidos y se encaminó más adentro de una sala más, pero mucho más pequeña que la central en el piso de abajo, para encontrarse con un pequeño pero distinguido bar, de donde tras el mesón estaba Serverus, sirviéndose una copa de vino. Él sintió su presencia y levantó la mirada hacia ella. No se inmutó mucho y simplemente volvió a bajarla a la copa que terminaba de llenarse y abandonar la botella sobre el mesón.

Magical por una razón se sintió nostálgica. Ese vino le recordaba otra época. Porque fue una botella de vino bebiendo a pico que compartieron ambos caminando muy tarde en un boulevard durante un escape que un joven Serverus se dio de su rutina para pasar las vacaciones en un hotel en el que trabajaba ella de ilusionista y donde se conocieron, lo que el vino los puso demasiado "románticos" como para desperdiciar la noche en solo besos, concibiendo ahí a Trixie, provocando una boda apresurada antes de que se notara su vientre, lo que no alegró nada a la familia de su esposo, mucho menos al conocerla, sin poder encajar. Ni ella ni después Trixie.

Él trató de moldearla a como debía ser su familia, y aunque al principio lo intentó, al final se resistió a cambiar a la fuerza, sintiendo que no la quería como era si debía hacerle tantos ajustes, perdiendo su identidad. Sólo por Trixie aguantaba, para que se mantenga la familia, hasta ya no poder más. Intentó llevársela con ella sabiendo que tendría que pasar por algo semejante de encajar con esa familia, pero al final se quedó con Serverus e hizo de Trixie una niña reprimida.

Era severo, mandón y egoísta. Sentía un fuerte resentimiento, rabia e impotencia sobre él. Aun podía sentir ese amargo sentimiento hacia su ex. Cuántas lágrimas, cuantas peleas. Le había quitado la custodia de su hija. De su bebé. Le negó una mejor presencia en su vida, siendo territorial con Trixie por completo, sólo para él. Siempre pensó que lo hizo por hacerla sufrir, cosa que consiguió. Que lo hacía para usarla como una pieza más de su familia. En verdad, creyó en que no sentía un verdadero amor de padre por ella, porque siempre era tan seco y serio con su Trixie, que le dolía, habiendo deseado que su actual esposo sea el padre de Trixie, al ver cómo era con los dos hijos que tenía con él, tan diferente de haber escogido a su primera pareja y borrar del mapa ese primer error.

Pero ahora, enfrente suyo, estaba el mismo hombre que acababa de recordar con un inevitable desprecio, bebiendo pausadamente su vino, ignorando su presencia, con sus facciones tensos, pero su cuerpo estaba hacia abajo, encorvado, mostrándose totalmente desarmado y derrumbado, como si habría retirado todas las armas tras de sí, porque había perdido al fin, moviendo tiesamente la barbilla saboreando la bebida, con sus ojos verdes mirando a la nada, guardando mucha impotencia, preocupación, como si esperara afuera de una sala de espera alguien que perdía la vida. Podría ver tanto de lo que no había expresado en casi veinte años, porque esos ojos estaban también gastados. Sin duda, un poco antes de llegar, él habría estado llorando.

Estas últimas semanas, aunque intensas, habían sido más reveladoras. Porque ella había visto un lado reprimido en él, porque por primera vez mostró desinterés total por él mismo, descuidando hasta su trabajo, su siempre prioridad, por el de alguien más. Por la de su hija desaparecida.

Tal vez fue su mirada tan atrevida concentrada en la suya, pero Serverus no pudo ignorar más sus presencia, deslizando con tranquilidad su vista hacia ella, y suavizó un ceño al encontrarla tan quieta con un ceño completamente desconcertado, con su propia mirada empezándose a vidriar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó expulsando a la vez aire, y Magical dejó caer una lágrima.

-No puedo creerlo…- jadeó sin aliento, agitando su cabeza -…pero te perdono…- exclamó que al decirlo en voz alta, lo vio más irreal. Serverus petrificó su gesto, formando su propio ceño. -. Te perdono porque quieres a mi bebé…- jadeó vidriándole más los ojos -. Realmente la quieres pero por Dios, Serverus, ya deja de ser un idiota- suplicó verdaderamente con mucha impotencia, frunciendo el ceño, sin ánimo de ofenderlo pero fue la mejor descripción que encontró. -. Deja de ser tan egoísta- rogó con impotencia, acercándose más de donde estaba -, me atrevo a decir que lo hagas por mí, ¡Porque me lo debes! porque soy la madre de esa hija que tanto amas, pero principalmente por nuestra Trixie. Por ti. Ella te ama. Eres importante para ella y merece sentir el amor que le tienes a diario y no solo porque algo malo suceda. Después de estas horrible semanas…¡Asiente cabeza de una vez!- demandó con severidad para ablandar de nuevo su rostro -. Porque ya no quiero seguir asi…

Las palabras eran difíciles de encontrar en ese momento. Serverus sólo le sostenía la mirada entre su ceño, con la mano rodeando la copa de vino, la cual repentinamente levantó y arrojó contra la pared en descarga, pasándose las manos a los cabellos con brusquedad caminando fuera del bar y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro en un corto espacio como animal enjaulado con su mirada perdida, reflejando mucho reproche, como coraje, pero de sí mismo. Tuvo dos veces la sensación de nunca volver a ver su hija, y toda su vida pasaba por sus ojos, rompiendo su orgullo al reconocer tantas injusticias y errores cometidos y que no puede ya impedir.

Pero tal vez sí compensar.

Serverus levantó su cabeza súbitamente, viendo como Magical solo lo miraba con compasión. Ella nunca fue una mala mujer. Rara sí, y no se callaba por más lo irritara, pero no era mala. Tal vez, solo tal vez, pudo haber funcionado. O simplemente no. Pero como sea, había sido injusto y egoísta, con la mujer que le dio la bendición más grande de su vida, sólo por el temor que con el divorcio, se quedará solo, sin su única hija.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, saliendo con un tono de voz pausado y tranquilo, lleno de tantas cosas que apenas dicho esas palabras, empezó alivianar la furia previa, relajando enteramente su cuerpo y rostro, conservando esos ojos suavizados, aun revuelto de tantas cosas y una incómoda pero asegurada necesidad, de compensarla. No sabía cómo, pero la idea se clavó en su memoria, como el compensar también a Trixie de una vez, si la recuperaba. Y agregó -…por todo.

Magical no pudo contener la indescriptible felicidad que sintió, sonriendo con sus labios temblantes, pudiendo sentir como ese odio se desintegraba lentamente como efervescencia al oír tan sinceras palabras, sintiendo los dos un profundo alivio de quitarse ese enorme peso de encima, empezando a ella algo dudosa, cortar la distancia y estirar un brazo con su mano abierta. Serverus vio primero su rostro y después la mano, aun receloso por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero debía empezar con algo. Entonces también levantó la mano, y se la estrechó, como dos contricantes deteniendo una justa.

Cuando ambos se agitaron en sorpresa respigando cuando una fuerza se estrelló contra ellos, cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos al ser rodeados entre los brazos de alguien que los hizo sentir esa oleada de cariño único que los condujo a esta reconciliación.

-¡Beatrix/Trixie!- coincidieron estupefactos, apartándose para ver como su hija levantaba la cabeza y mostrara sus ojos rosas oscuros de vuelta, con una enorme sonrisa ilusionada.

-¡Se sonrieron! ¡Ustedes se sonrieron!- decía dichosa como una niña que acababa de recibir la muñeca que tanto suplicaba llevar en un visita a la tienda. -. ¡Trixie se va un momento ¿y esto pasa?! ¡¿En verdad me ausenté por horas o más bien fueron décadas, más bien milenios?!

-¡Mi bebé!- celebró Magical, de nuevo, besando toda la cara de Trixie.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó ella pero manteniendo la sonrisa con un ojo cerrado -. ¡Basta! ¡Es la segunda vez en el día que besas el hermoso rostro de Trrrixie!

-En realidad tercera, aunque la segunda no fuiste tú.

-¿Eh? Ah…- dijo algo incómoda al fin siendo libre de los besos para pasar su mirada a su padre, que la miraba fijamente con una mirada suave y casi sin saber cómo, abrió sus brazos para invitarla a un abrazo, que Trixie sin espera, se abalanzó a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Papá…- suspiró robando ese calor que emanaba ese abrazo, pudiendo sentir su amor en toda su expresión.

-Ya detente con esto, Beatrix- reprendió él con suavidad pero cerrando los ojos en alivio, devolviendo sin ataduras el abrazo, pasando una mano a su cabellera -. Deja de asustarnos así…

-Lo siento mucho, papá- farfulló con sinceridad separándose para ver a ambos -. A los dos. En serio Trixie lo siente. Debí explicar mejor la situación y algunas cosas serán diferentes…pero Trixie estará aquí, con ustedes. Lo juro.

-Es lo único que queremos, tesoro- sonrió su madre pudiendo respirar de nuevo tranquila.

-Beatrix, no me agrada en el lío que te has metido- sentenció Serverus sin preámbulo, con un tono de voz serio, haciendo que Trixie descendiera la sonrisa con preocupación y Magical lo mirara enseguida -. Pero…- empezó a decir con resignación -…entiendo por qué lo hiciste, sólo…- suspiró contrariado -…sólo recuerda que nos tienes a ambos, confíes en ambos…que aquí estaremos. Sólo has eso, ¿Sí?

-Papá…- amó Trixie decir con una sonrisa conmovida para abrazarlo de nuevo cerrando fuerte los ojos -. Trixie se alegra de saber que cuenta con ambos. Contigo…Te amo. Gracias.

-Y yo a ti, Beatrix- contestó pudiendo ver la emocionada sonrisa de Magical juntando las manos a la altura de su pecho. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en esa nueva tranquilidad en su corazón que aunque le ponía ciertamente nervioso e incómodo el nuevo camino que desconocía, sabría que lo guiaría a un mejor presente, y cerró más fuerte el abrazo -. También te amo.

…

 **Pues bien, conocimos mejor a Zephyr, teorías everywhere y Moon White y Twilight tendrán trabajo qué hacer aprovechando que están en ese mundo. Y ah, Magical y Serverus ya no se odian XD una mano estrechada es el principio de un gran paso. Trixie lo necesitaba y ya al fin puede estar más tranquila XD**

 **Y ah, para los que no sepan, el chiste de la voz de cerdo de Rainbow, es que la misma actriz de doblaje de la pegaso, da voz a Hawk, un cerdo en un anime llamado Los Siete Pecados Capitales. So… me tenté demasiado trabajar con eso. En serio es gracioso escuchar a Rainbow en un cerdo XD parece que el cerdo se la comió XDD**

 **So…**

 **¡Gracias por leer, dejen review y…!**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	42. Retazos de Equestria

**Retazos de Equestria**

El cielo parecía estar de luto.

No habían estrellas destellantes salpicadas que brillaran esta noche, solo el manto nocturno cubría con una profundad negritud a Equestria.

Solamente la luna hacía contrastar aquella oscuridad, aunque había perdido su fúlgido brillo, resplandeciendo con una tenue luz que dejó poco iluminado las tierras.

Como si la alguna vez Princesa Luna tampoco estuviese de humor.

Y es que las desgracias venían en cadena, asaltando los corazones de los ponies que se volvían testigos de hechos jamás igualables a cualquier desastre que alguna vez habían enfrentado, dejando a muchos con la mente en blanco.

Uno de ellos, era un pegaso azul claro y de ojos verdes, como muchos, preocupados con el incierto que atravesaba Equestria. Ya podía abandonar el hospital en el que estaba. La propia Spitfire lo mandó a descansar tras verlo ensimismado con la mirada en algún lado. Pero por alguna razón, Soarin no se sentía cansado, sino más despierto y alerta que nunca, que si lo intentara, igual no podría conciliar el sueño, empezando todo aquella mañana de anteayer, cuando repentinamente Cloudsdale estaba recibiendo fuertes rayos de sol que obligó a muchos a descender a descansar de los rayos, siendo la parada más cercana Ponyville para pasar el rato, y fue ahí que divisaron la cúpula de fuego que cubría al pueblo, como los desgarradores gritos de dolor y auxilio, cosa que deprisa notificaron en su ciudad y los Wonderbolts fueron a hacer acto de presencia enseguida, bien preparados para servir en rescates, pero no podían atravesar esa cárcel de fuego, teniendo a regañadientes y desesperada frustración, esperar que la cúpula se deshiciera para ayudar.

Pocos ponies habían logrado escapar de aquel encierro, para explicar con voz agitadamente nerviosa, la existencia de una nueva amenaza que se había autoproclamado gobernante de Equestria, dándoles conocimiento del peligro inminente que debían enfrentar esta vez.

Las horas parecieron largas, atentos a que la cúpula desapareciera, recibiendo la llegada de la guardia, siendo que esto pasara hasta al día siguiente, viéndose impotentes al escuchar el nuevo crujir de fuego tras horas de silencio muerto para ser interrumpido por nuevos desgarradores gritos.

Todos los que rodeaban la cúpula tenían sordos sus oídos por los azotes de sus corazones, llenándose su cuerpo de una profunda rabia de verse de cascos cruzados sin poder hacer nada para que esos lamentosos y agonizantes gritos cesaran, hasta que repentinamente, la cúpula se deshizo.

Fue entonces que Soarin y el resto de Wonderbolts al fin pudieron observar los restos del humeante Ponyville, quedando todos aun sin moverse enseguida, divisando el área, luchando que se mantenga sólida su sensibilidad para mantenerse alertas de la amenaza advertida, olfateando un concentrado olor acre que los azotó de golpe que los paralizó y que empezaba a expandirse en el ambiente, azotando las narices de los presentes, resistiéndolo, viajando con el viento que bien podría olerse a distancia, mientras divisaran con ojos agrandados, la decadencia, el espeso humo negro que serpenteaba al aire de las infraestructuras que apenas quedaban en pie, escuchándose el pavoroso lloriqueo y gritos de dolor y lamento, tantos de heridos como aquellos que agonizaban con apariencia irreconocible, mientras una silueta brillante de largas alas de fuego con una caravana de fénix tras de ella, iba de salida, dejando atrás sólo destrucción y muerte de lo que fue ese colorido pueblo.

Tanto la guardia como los wonderbolts se movilizaron despertando de la fuerte impresión, con la idea clara que una vez dentro, se encontrarían con cosas aún mucho peores, no equivocándose. Como si no fuera poco, había ponies echados al suelo arrastrándose como gusanos, jadeando, altamente sofocados que no podían siquiera respirar con normalidad, bañados en sudor con su piel tan sensible al tacto que a la hora de cargarlos para llevárselos a hacer atender por el claro signo de emergencia por la exposición al calor, emitían quejidos y gruñidos al borde de más lágrimas, al tener la superficie de su piel quemada e inflamada, aun así ardiéndole como si aún se estuviesen quemando tras que Flame aumentara el calor de la cúpula, y terminar por casi hornearlos en los segundos de extrema temperatura.

Todo el equipo de rescate trataba de restar sus diferentes reacciones del horroroso cuadro encontrado que superaba su sensibilidad. Aún Soarin podía recordar las lágrimas que se le caían a la mayoría mientras auxiliaban a los vivos y comprobaban la muerte de otros, temblándoles la barbilla de un llanto más grande que retenían, encontrando no solo cuerpo de adultos, sino de potrillos, carbonizados o delirando desfigurados en el suelo hasta dentro de lo que quedaba de casas, algunos maldiciendo al viento la gran rabia acumulada por la masacre del pequeño pero acogedor, amable y colorido pueblo, ahora humeante del olor a no solo materiales quemados, sino de la misma carne de inocentes víctimas, envuelto en cenizas que se sostenían entre las corrientes de aire en espirales y rozaban el suelo, para finalmente ser enviados los cuerpos al hospital más cercano, que era New Potropolis. Era allí, que Soarin tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y ausentes, con su lomo pegado a una pared del pasillo de hospital, con la mirada hacia la ventana un poco más arriba de donde estaba acomodado, contemplando el oscuro cielo, a ratos rompiendo su ensimismamiento de la angustia de haber sido testigo de tal desgracia, aun ardiéndole los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia y pena de la hoguera que cubrió el hospital de Ponyville, aun con ponies dentro, casas incinerarse, gritos de ayuda entre las brasas del fuego y ponies que deliraban del calor expuestos sin poder despegarse del suelo.

Cuando una voz rompió su ensimismamiento.

-¡Soarin! ¡Viejo!- lo llamaron a la vez que aterrizaban enseguida sobre él en un abrazo -. ¡Me alegra verte! ¡Estás igual de feo!- bromeó risueño.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- se quejó el pegaso volviendo en sí, empezando a reconocer la voz y cerciorar sus sospechas al ver al pegaso gris oscuro de ojos dorados volando fuera. -. ¡¿Thunderlane?!

-¡¿Conoces otro?!- preguntó separándose de él y darle un mantón amistoso sobre el hombro.

-¡¿Thunderlane?!- repitió con sus ojos enormemente abiertos para empezar a soltar una torpes risas mientras quitaba el seguro de la ventana y abrirla, entonces el otro pegaso entró enseguida mientras Soarin podía al fin poder celebrar por algo -. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lograste escapar del pueblo! ¡Confiaba en tus alas y no me equivoqué!

-¡Salí como un rayo!- dijo moviendo su casco hacia adelante para señalar su Cutie Mark de una nube moviéndose y disparando un rayo. -. Literalmente.

-¡No por nada fuiste líder de reserva como aspirante a Wonderbolt! ¡Además eres experto huyendo de las cosas!

-¡Oye!- le frunció el ceño por eso último para menear la cabeza -. Eh…sí. ¡Pero como sea! Me da mucho gusto verte. ¡Tienes que venir a ver Flash! De seguro también lo estará.

-¿Flash está aquí?- interrogó sorprendido. No veía a su amigo desde hace mucho después de se integrara en la guardia del Imperio de Cristal. Eran pocas las ocasiones que se veían. Pero apenas hizo la pregunta Thunderlane descompuso el rostro.

Fue entonces que tanto Soarin y Thunderlane entraron a un cuarto del hospital de donde Flash había sido atendido para revisar sus heridas que aun sanaban de sus quemaduras tras el ataque al Imperio.

Cuando Flame empezó atacar al pueblo antes de levantar la cúpula de fuego, muy pocos ponies lograron salir. Flash había estado sobre un balcón y resistiendo el ardor de sus heridas, le había apuntado una lanza contra ella, no sirviendo de nada, que cuando Flame empezó a atacar, con sus heridas aun sanando de quemaduras, Flash tenía mucha desventaja en escapar o al menos ponerse a salvo, pero de eso no tuvo que preocuparse mucho, porque entonces un pegaso salió volando de allí con velocidad que apenas reconoció cuando fue sujeto por él sin detener por nada su vuelo, concentrado en huir de la zona de peligro antes de que empezara a cubrirse el pueblo de la cúpula de fuego, logrando el pegaso que lo rescató a ganar velocidad provocando un sonido brusco como la de un trueno y salir del pueblo con ciega velocidad tal rayo, pero como tal, la velocidad era corta y seca, muy temporal, por lo que perdió el control del impulso y aterrizó con brusquedad sobre el suelo comiendo tierra en el proceso, reconociendo Flash ese tipo de aterrizaje en alguien, claro, después de rodar en círculos en el suelo.

-¡Thunderlane!- exclamó el pegaso naranja irguiéndose del suelo entre inevitables quejas de dolor del brusco aterrizaje que hizo sangrar los vendajes de sus heridas, mientras el aludido de pelaje gris oscuro y ojos dorados, escupía la tierra tragada, sacando la lengua y pasando los cascos sobre ésta sacando restos de tierra.

-¡Eze zoy yo!- exclamó aun con la lengua fuera.

Aunque Flash agradecido por su maniobra de sacarlo del peligro, no pudo evitar sentir la impotencia de estar afuera mientras veía con asombro al igual que su amigo, el ver a Ponyville encerrarse en esa cúpula de fuego.

Por ello ahora Flash se encontraba en el hospital por las heridas que tenía con el aterrizaje violento de Thunderlane, se las había abierto, disculpándose su amigo por ello. "Oye, no estoy muerto gracias a ti. Es lo de menos" le había dicho Flash en agradecimiento y aliento.

Ahora, veía como otro viejo amigo, Soarin, lo miraba con asombro y pena, contemplando los vendajes que cubrían zonas en su cuerpo pero principalmente enfocó su mirada para comprobar lo que Thunderlane le adelantó decir, y fue verle un costado sin un ala.

-¡Flash!- lo nombró enseguida con preocupación mientras avanzaba a su dirección -.¡ ¿Qué te pasó?!

-Atacaron el Imperio de Cristal y resulté herido- resumió -. Descuida, estoy bien, en realidad ya me dieron el alta- se limitó en decir conmovido viendo la pena e impotencia de su amigo al ver su estado.

-¡No lo estás! ¡Perdiste un ala!- no pudo evitar decir con desconcierto, que la sola idea realmente le espantaba, en realidad, para cualquier pegaso sería una pesadilla perder las alas. -. Ah, lo...lo siento...- agitó la cabeza por su reacción -...pero es que en serio estoy...impactado...

-Conmociona la primera vez, ¿no?- se unió una nueva voz, volteándose Soarin para ver que ingresaba al cuarto un terrestre ámbar y melena castaña de ojos azules.

-Caramel...- lo nombró con sus ojos bien abiertos -. Lograste escapar…- comentó sin aliento.

-No subestimes la fuerza de un terrestre ni mucho menos uno que es herrero- exclamó levantando una delicada sonrisa entre su rostro suavizado de toda la situación -. Estas patas son tan rápidas como fuertes- dijo con cierta gracia.

Soarin contempló a sus tres amigos, pasando su mirada a cada uno en un repentino rostro quieto con los ojos que empezaron a vidriarse con las comisuras de sus labios empezando a temblar.

-Eh… ¿Soarin?- dudó Thunderlane al igual que sus amigos, extrañado de ver la repentina reacción del pegaso, que sacudió la cabeza enseguida.

-Lo siento, sólo…- forzó a decir, resistiéndose -….sólo si supieran las cosas que tuve que ver…- agitó la cabeza-. En serio entenderían por qué…- comentó sin poder terminar la oración, para cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada, que no tardó en nada agitarse sus hombros y escucharse que empezaba a llorar, haciendo que todos concentraran más su mirada sobre él. -. Uno de esos cuerpos carbonizados pudieron haber sido ustedes…- jadeó hasta extinguirse su voz -. Mis amigos salieron ilesos…- terminó por decir en alivio pero a la vez culpable de esa tranquilidad por la poca suerte que corrieron los demás ponies, y salírsele un quejido mientras no pudo resistir las lágrimas, avergonzado de quebrar en llanto, en una excusa para desahogar después de todo la desgracia reflejada en el ya extinto pueblo.

Pero ellos no lo juzgaron, pues era bastante justificable la razón por la que lloraba.

Entonces el terrestre sin tener que decir nada más, lo recibió en un abrazo que el pegaso respondió enseguida, entre el alivio de saber que su amigo se había salvado, pero a la vez, descargando todo el dolor, impotencia y furia, de las víctimas mortales como aquellos que tendrían secuelas irreversibles por las violentas quemaduras de su cuerpo. Thunderlane y Flash no quedaron muy atrás, silenciosamente conmovidos en lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo sigilosas lágrimas recorrerles el rostro en un silencio que pareció eterno, en sí, un silencio de respeto dedicado a la desgracia ocurrida.

Finalmente, cuando parecieron sentir que era suficiente, empezaron a menguar el reprimido desahogo, cesando la fabricación de lágrimas y respirar tranquilo entre aun su expresión contrariada.

-Ojalá fuera en otras circunstancias que estuviera el viejo grupo casi reunido- comentó Soarin.

-Pero Cheese siempre ha sido demasiado inquieto como para dejar de viajar- agregó Thunderlane.

-Podemos estar todos- recordó Flash con un intercambio de miradas.

-La canción- corearon para Flash suspirar con resignación y empezar a entonar:

- _Si a mi amigo quiero llamar…_

 _-…su corazón te escuchará-_ completó la corta pero concisa canción un terrestre de camisa amarilla y melena desbaratada café de ojos verdes, apareciendo entre ellos de súbito con una ancha sonrisa emocionada, como invocado-. _Y una sonrisa te dará, con un pastel frío de Yakyakistán-_ prosiguió improvisando mientras levantaba un pastel de tres pisos con un muñequito de Cheese bailando tap con un yak, que reventó para expulsar serpentinas con trocitos de queso sobre todos. -. ¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡Vine lo más rápido que pude! ¡Pero pasé el día en Fillydelphia alegrando a los unicornios en el hospital y…!- aspiró en sorpresa al ver bien el estado de Flash -. ¡Tú necesitas estar en uno!

 _-_ Eh, en realidad ya estoy en uno.

 _-_ ¡Esperen!- se dio cuenta el terrestre extrañado -. ¡Jamás usan la canción! Dije que era para emer…- agrandó los ojos colocándose un casco que apena cabía es su loca melena - ¡Emergencia!

-Sí, así es - asintió Flash -. Algo realmente malo sucedió, y es que…- exclamó pero entonces una fuerte aspiración de Cheese lo interrumpió y empezó a hablar como carretilla.

 _-_ ¡Una unicornio con poderes de fénix llegó a Ponyville avisando que no existen ninguna de las princesas y empezó a atacar al pueblo encerrándolo en una cúpula de fuego dejando a todos a su merced!- concluyó recuperando el aliento enseguida con sus cascos a los lados de la cabeza mientras sus amigos lo miraban con gestos impresionados.

-Jamás me cansaré de preguntarlo pero… ¿Cómo sabías?- interrogó Flash. Cheese se encogió de hombros entre sus cejas curvadas.

-Lo presentí.

-¡Un momento!- cayó en cuenta Cheese de lo que dijo, agrandando sus ojos -. ¡¿Ponyville fue destruido?!

-¡Es otra loca que quiere el poder!- agregó Thunderlane. -. ¡Una sensual! ¡Pero loca!

-Pero no es como los demás enemigos que hemos tenido antes- dijo Flash -. Estamos hablando de una sádica que atacó el Imperio de Cristal dos veces y ahora borró del mapa un pueblo entero.

-Flash- le dijo Caramel con amargura -. Por muy raro que parezca, eso no nos anima nada.

-Oh, lo siento…

-Escapé antes de ver la peor parte en lo sucedido en el pueblo- suspiró el terrestre con voz apagada entre el ambiente melancólico ganado -, pero el solo saber lo que pasaron nuestros vecinos y amigos, sin mencionar, el que me haya encontrado el cuerpo ensangrentado de un pequeño cuando logré salir del radio del pueblo..- contó, sintiendo la garganta estrangulada -. Es algo horrible de recordar e imaginar…

-¿A quién encontraste?- preguntó Soarin con un leve ceño y Caramel lo miró torciendo la boca.

…

Rarity, Bonbon y Golden, habían estado dentro de la cueva donde se encontraba el Árbol de la Armonía intercambiando ideas y suposiciones para empezar a marcar huellas que las dirigiera a un plan que les sirviera para conspirar contra Flame.

Bonbon aseguraba con encontrar a Twilight, siendo la única sin afectar en su magia y sin duda siendo reina, mantenía una lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a Flame. Rarity tendía a pensar en encontrar alguna reliquia que pudiera usar que ayudara, ocurriéndosele el Corazón de Cristal, pero para ello debía empaparse más la historia de ésta y forzar su escaso conocimiento en magia. Golden, por su parte, sólo quería desempolvar sus armas y usarlas.

-Hay que hacerla caer en una trampa y atravesarle una daga- decía la terrestre amarillo pálido con una animada sonrisa en camino de regreso a la casa de Zecora mientras Rarity estaba siendo cargada en su lomo para que Bonbon descansara, estando ambas con la mirada a la nada aguantando la habladuría de Golden -. Siempre las tengo con filo listas para ser usadas- suspiró con profunda nostalgia ablandando el rostro -. Mi favorita es la del mango de esmeraldas- parpadeó encantada con sus ojos verdes brillantes -. Hacía tan bello juego con mis ojos. La primera vez que la usé fue para lanzársela a un oso insecto en el ojo- dijo mientras con un casco hizo como si lanzara algo -. Aprovechando esa distracción para romperle el aguijón y enterrárselo sobre su nariz ¡Para terminar en una pose de victoria parada sobre su estómago!

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- interrogó Rarity horrorizada.

-¡Porque era un monstruo camino a atacar un pueblo!- aclaró Golden girando los ojos en obviedad. -. Ya ves lo que pasa cuando simplemente los encierras en el Tártaro con la pésima guardia real que tenemos- reprochó mirando a Bonbon con un ceño, quien ésta simplemente siguió caminando con su cara paciente -. Por eso le insistía a la Princesa Celestia que seamos nosotros los verdaderos protectores de la seguridad en Equestria- dijo para decir con aburrimiento -. Pero nooooooo, dijo que éramos muy "violentos" para usar nuestros métodos en sus "pequeños ponies", aunque estos hayan elegido mal.

-¿Cómo la Princesa Celestia pudo tener este grupo desalmado de asesinos de monstruos?- se preguntó la unicornio con la voz un tanto rasposa.

-Porque no estaba al tanto de nuestras tácticas sino de los resultados- se limitó en decir Bonbon con seriedad -. Era una organización que aprobó en propuesta de alguien, pero poco después de conocer nuestros medios, decidió ponerle fin a la agencia anti monstruos, poniendo de excusa el escape del oso insecto que encerré.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Eso afirmo yo.

-Y se terminó nuestra diversión- reprochó Golden con amargura.

-Me agradabas más como "Carrot Top"- farfulló Rarity con un parpadeo lento, sintiéndose algo mal.

-Para lo que me importa tu opinión- se encogió de hombros la terrestre. -. Y Rarity, tu cuerpo se vence más y siento más peso- interrumpió -. ¿Sientes molestia?

-¿Aparte de ti?- jadeó y la aludida apretó los dientes entre sí para lanzarle una mirada áspera en amenaza.

-¡Un chistecito más de esos y te arranco el cuerno para ponértelo dentro del…!

-¡Golden!- la calló Bonbon con un ceño reprendedor.

-¡Ella empezó!

-Rarity…- suspiró Bonbon paciente devolviéndole la mirada.

-Me molestan los rufianes...- se justificó para suspirar -. -Sólo estoy con algo de malestar- admitió la modista empezando a sudar.

-Ya estamos cerca de llegar donde Zecora para que tomes algo.

-Drops, quiero dormir tranquila- reclamó Golden -. Si se siente mal, mejor llevémosla a un doctor. No quiero que anden jodiéndome el sueño en la madruga porque la unicornio por hacerse la modesta tenga un colapso ahí mismo. Arrastra ese peso a otro.

-Qué grosera- frunció el ceño la modista con molestia.

-Traducción: se preocupa por ti y quiere hacerte chequear- le dijo Bonbon a Rarity.

-Has buen uso de tu boca y cállate, Drops- farfulló Golden.

-Ya te acostumbrarás a ella- agregó Bonbon continuando hablando con la unicornio para hablar en general -. Lleguemos a casa de Zecora para aprovechar en llevar también a Lyra a revisar.

-Sí, ajá, claro, claro- asintió Golden para continuar su marcha, que unos minutos más de caminata, escuchó un pequeño jadeo de molestia de Rarity, que se sostenía rodeando su cuello con ojos cerrados entre su frágil entrecejo jadeando un poco -. Tus cascos están hela… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- estalló en un grito que reventó en toda la zona de esa senda a la casa de zecora que hizo hasta volar los murciélagos que se ocultaban en los árboles, apenas escuchó la arcada y sintió un espeso líquido de agrio olor caer sobre su cabeza. Rarity le había vomitado encima -. ¡MI MELENA! ¡MI HERMOSA Y ONDULADA MELENA! ¡DROPS, QUÍTAMELA, QUÍTAMELA O LA AVIENTO!- - gritaba al borde del llanto dando brinquitos en un lloriqueo fino, como toda una aniñada yegua que le dan en el punto fuerte de su vanidad mientras Rarity sólo podía disculparse avergonzada y Bonbon…gozaba en risa siendo escasísimas las veces que ve a Golden incomodada por banalidades.

Bonbon ayudó a Rarity a bajar de Golden, que ésta última no esperó nada para salir corriendo a velocidad a la casa, azotando la puerta de golpe, provocando asustar a los que estaban dentro.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué viene corriendo?- preguntó Zecora apenas vio a Golden cruzando la pequeña sala directo al baño, ignorándola por completo mientras lanzaba todas las maldiciones que se sabía, horrorizando a la cebra ni muy atrás a Lyra, ambas haciendo un gesto con sus ojos bien abiertos para taparse las orejas, seguido de ver entrar a Bonbon riéndose con Rarity apoyándose en ella para caminar con cuidado.

-¿Ahora te sientes mejor, verdad?- le preguntó la terrestre crema a la unicornio, quien sonrojada de la vergüenza, asintió, haciendo reír más a Bonbon con mucha perversidad escuchando a Golden en el baño seguido de la ducha, terminando de maldecir.

-Esa última grosería que dijo ni siquiera sabía que existía- murmuró Lyra entre su rostro lívido.

-Ven, hay que lavarte- se ofreció Zecora acercándose a Rarity -. Se ve que no un buen momento pasaste- agregó con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras conducía a la modista a lavarse al baño, en donde encontraron a Golden abriendo de golpe la cortina de la ducha, con toda su melena larga, habiendo perdido sus ondas y quedando lacia, cayendo de puntas mientras aún le caía agua de la regadera y recibiendo a Rarity con una profunda mirada de desprecio que la unicornio recibió como si fuesen puñaladas.

-Lyra, vamos a ir al hospital más cercano, el de New Potropolis- le avisó Bonbon cesando la risa mientras se acercaba a Lyra -. No tenemos los recursos para atenderlas bien y será mejor monitorear como van.

-¡Pues se joden! ¡No cuenten conmigo!- gritó Golden desde el baño -. ¡Voy arrancarme la melena en lavado tras lavado para sacarme las porquerías de esa unicornio malvavisco!- vociferó con rabia mientras Rarity sólo podía gesticular en mucha vergüenza lavándose la boca y cara.

-¡No seas una potrilla, Golden!- se quejó Bonbon desde la sala.

-¡Que se jodan dije!

-Tengo una carreta que ambas podemos halar- avisó Zecora asomando su cabeza fuera del baño para ver a Bonbon -. Así hasta más rápido al hospital podemos llegar.

-No sea condescendiente con Golden- suspiró Bonbon a Zecora. -. Ya nos acogió en su casa, no queremos abusar de su hospitalidad.

-No es ninguna molestia, mucho menos un abuso. Será un placer y todo un gusto.

-¡Escúchala, Drops! ¡Yo ya dije que se jodan!

-Agh- gruñó Bonbon con mala cara para asentirle a Zecora -. De acuerdo. Sólo porque en serio no estoy de humor para viajar con Golden quejándose en el camino.

Tras limpiarse, Rarity fue conducida junto con Lyra a la carreta que descansaba a un lado de la casa entre los arbustos, siendo acomodadas entre Bonbon y Zecora, cubriéndolas con mantas y almohadas.

-Oye, ya estamos por irnos- avisó Bonbon al pie del baño, aun escuchando el chorro de agua -. Y, en serio te portas como una egoísta solo por tu melena, y sí, lo digo yo.

-¡No te hagas la digna! ¿No te has visto cuando atentan contra tus vestidos pulcros y elegantes?

-Pero no estamos en circunstancias para andar con quisquilles ahora- frunció el ceño -. ¿No entiendes? Equestria está amenazada. En cualquier minuto algo realmente malo puede suceder, ¡Cómo lo de esta tarde!

-¡Igual que mi melena! ¡Aun huele a porquería!

-Te pasas de insoportable- se quejó apartándose de la puerta -. Volvemos en la mañana. Si tardamos, hazte el viaje- terminó por decir mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de entrada hasta cerrarla.

Quince minutos fue lo que dejó pasar Golden para salir del baño de súbito pasándose de manera descuidada la toalla a su melena, frotándosela apenas para secarse y aventarla por ahí para buscar su alforja.

-Vaya, vaya, Drops…- dijo manteniendo su mirada en su bolso, abriéndola buscando algo específico entre sus cosas -…tantos años creciendo juntas y aún así caes víctima de mis actuaciones…- pensó acomodándose con desinterés su melena enredada tras sus orejas para sacar una caja de madera con una mirada concentrada en ella -…sé que Equestria está amenazada y cada minuto cuenta…- dio la razón para levantar la tapa de la caja y sonreírse de lado ante la línea luminosa en el filo de la hilera de dagas que reposaban en el molde acolchonado de la caja, para levantar el casco y sostener una de mango incrustados de esmeraldas, lo que la hizo sonreírse en su verdadera vanidad que apreciaba; sus armas. -. Tranquila…- le habló a la daga, levantándola en alto para que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana haga brillar las joyas -…mamá ya te sacará a jugar…

…

Eran como escenas cortadas que azotaban su cabeza, sin dejarlo descansar después de que al fin volviera en sí.

Spike veía a sí mismo, saliendo de súbito del Castillo de la Amistad sólo para ver a todos los ponies tratando de huir del fuego aun consumiendo las infraestructuras que apenas quedaba en pie en el pueblo, escuchándose el pavoroso lloriqueo y gritos, tantos de heridos que se arrastraban como aquellos que aún permanecían vivos presos de unas ardientes llamas que no se apagaban con nada, dejando al pequeño dragón petrificado del horror, cuando entonces vio que cada mane, estaban pataleando al aire mientras eran apresadas en las garras de los fénix que la llevaban dentro del saqueado y semidestruido castillo.

Spike agrandó sus ojos, viendo a sus amigas en problemas. No podía permitir que algo les pasara, no como Twilight y Rarity, y fue tras donde los fénix las dirigían. Pero sus patas eran cortas. No tenía alas. Y su fuego era insignificante. Los fénix habían desaparecido de su vista en un parpadeo con sus amigas, adentrándose al castillo, forzando Spike sus patas a correr más rápido hasta intentando abrir sus pequeñas garras en amenaza, repitiéndose en su mente, que esta vez, podría hacer algo al respecto. Pero no contaba que una bandada de fénix volaban tras de él, que antes siquiera estar cerca de donde estaban sus amigas, fue alcanzado por ellos escalera, haciendolo caer mientras que abrían sus fuertes, duras y afiladas garras, para acorralarlo y aventarse sobre él para enterrarle las garras entre zarpazos que lograban desgarrarle su endurecida piel, abriéndosela y arrancándole carne y escamas en cuestión de segundos mientras seguía cayendo de las escaleras hasta llegar al ultimo escalón .

Entre irresistibles gritos de dolor, el pequeño dragón intentaba luchar en defensa, pero era imposible con los fénix superándolo en número como de fuerza, recibiendo sus garras enterrándose en su carne, ardiéndole el cuerpo, gritando que parecía arrancarse la garganta mientras lanzaba su llama verde en un inútil intento de defenderse, ni haciéndole cosquilla a los fénix.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo húmedo de un espeso líquido caliente que debía ser su sangre, pues tenía sus ojos cerrados por puro impulso, protegiéndoselos con sus pequeñas garras con el pavor de que se los arrancaran.

Entre el indescriptible dolor, le azotaron en su mente las sonrisas de las cinco ponies que conoció apenas puesto una pata en Ponyville, cada una entreteniéndolo con su forma de ser, siendo una de ellas la que ilusionaría su corazón por primera vez, la bella unicornio que en los últimos días, no podía ni mantenerse firme en pie, pero seguía admirando la belleza que aunque apagada, aun veía en ella.

Pero la pony que más estuvo presente en ese momento que sentía ya perder el conocimiento, fue en Twilight.

La pequeña unicornio que eclosionó su huevo.

La neurótica por excelencia. Siempre ocupada estudiando, tan aplicada y responsable que admiró mucho de ella desde pequeño, naciéndole la necesidad de ayudarla, siendo muy insistente en ser parte de ese destino marcado, que la unicornio terminó accediendo, permitiéndole hacer labores pequeños a cambio de que no se quejara cuando lo mandaba a leer libros y escribir reportes, así educándolo, que a medida fue creciendo, el dragón nunca perdió las ganas de ayudarla, exigiendo más "retos" según él, que sin darse cuenta, Spike se había convertido en un especie de asistente para ella, pero más que eso, eran familia.

Twilight había sido estricta, nerviosa y algo peculiar con su crianza, cosa que no culpaba, pues era apenas una potrilla cuando debió ocuparse de él, aunque eso no cambió mucho cuando creció, pero el amor que le daba, su neurosis cuando enfermaba que debía él tratar de calmarla para que dejara de probar cuan medicina encontraba para curarlo, sus regaños, su cara molesta mientras él se reía de sus exageraciones, cuando cedía a uno que otro capricho suyo como dejarlo comer un postre u ordenar cierto cómic, girándose de ojos con una sonrisa conmovida, acariciándole la cabeza y él se sonreía sintiendo todo su cariño. Todo eso hizo, que cuando dejó de sentir dolor para empezar a perder movilidad, hiciera empezarla a llamar.

"Twilight….Twilight…" jadeaba desde su mente al borde del llanto.

La quería aquí.

Quería que viniera y lo ayudara como cuando solía meterse en sus líos por impulsivo. Que lo regañara encima de todo, no le importaba, sólo quería que viniera, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con su sangre, y con mucha presión sobre su corazón, dejó de sentir pensando, que ella no vendría.

Sin embargo, alguien más llegó.

Cuando fue abandonado a las afueras del pueblo, un pony se encontró con su cuerpo.

Se había quedado sin poder moverse, totalmente petrificado, ausente de su cuerpo, apenas su cerebro mandando a sus párpados subieran y bajaran en un pestañeo, desparramado sobre la tierra entre maleza, sintiendo un dolor global en todo su cuerpo abandonado. Fue entonces que una silueta se cruzó en su vista antes de perder el conocimiento, creyendo este su fin definitivo.

Pero ahora, tras esos azotes de recuerdos, empezó a recuperar el sentido, aunque aun pesándole agotamiento, abriendo sus ojos vagamente, sintiéndose totalmente molido, como si fue masticado para luego ser escupido. El dragón no podía emitir palabra, sintiéndose desorientado, para escuchar pasos. Movió lo que pudo la cabeza sintiendo el ardor de una herida, para reconocer a un terrestre ámbar a su lado. Cerca de él, estaban el resto de sus amigos mirando con igual pena al pequeño dragón.

-Ya estás a salvo- habló Caramel con una sonrisa aliviada de ver al fin su despertar sin poder evitar mezclarla con pena de su estado.

Spike se lo quedó mirando, reconociendo que su silueta, era la misma que vio antes de desmayarse. El pony que veía, era quien lo había recogido donde estaba abandonado. Trataba de hablar pero algo se lo impedía, y es que hacer la mínima contracción para respirar, era insoportablemente doloroso, peor para hablar, empezando a quejarse del ardor y gesticular en reacción, ni la menor idea de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía un mapa de heridas que cicatrizaban al haber llegado con su piel literalmente destrozada y perdido mucha sangre, estando en sí, envuelto de vendas en extremidades y torso.

El pony no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Sabía que el dragón estaba a su suerte, solo, ya que las mane6 estaban lejos de estar a salvo. Veía con impotencia el pestañear adormitado del dragón, aun mareado de la anestesia, puesto que en un día y medio, fue sujeto a dos cirugías. Caramel se limitó en acercarse más y empezar a acariciarle la cabeza con cuidado, siendo el área menos afectada en todo su cuerpo, teniendo más bien rasguños. Como si se hubiera evitado lastimar esencialmente esa parte. No tardó el dragón en volver a quedarse dormido.

Ninguno dijo nada enseguida, sólo mantuvieron esa mirada de tristeza e impotencia sobre el estado del infante, queriendo dejarlo a descansar, salieron del cuarto para lanzar pesados suspiros entre el pasillo de espera.

Aquello provocó un rotundo silencio. Cada uno tenía conocimiento superficial sobre el dragón, bien conocido como el asistente de Twilight Sparkle, acompañándola a todos lados y muy unido de las demás mane, de las cuales ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta, qué pasó con ellas.

-Es un milagro que siga con vida- comentó Soarin para romper recién el silencio. -. Aún pese un ataque masivo de zarpazos y una caída de altura, sigue vivo.

-Tiene la voluntad de vivir. Por eso resistió- suspiró Caramel pesadamente -. Aunque aún está en estado crítico, aún lucha por su vida.

-Como nosotros- exclamó Flash en seriedad endureciendo su quijada. Sus amigos voltearon a verlo con atención -. ¿Tenemos la suficiente voluntad de vivir para luchar?- le preguntó, manteniéndose la mirada ambos. -. No podemos dejarnos de cascos cruzados mientras la única pony con magia destruye nuestro hogar. Debemos hacerlo- los miró fijamente para sentir con decisión -. ¿Se animan a ayudarme a defender Equestria?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- corearon los cuatro.

-Wow, wow, wow, ¡Espera!- interrumpió Cheese para sacar un vaso de agua de la nada y empezar a beber, pensando los demás que iba a escupir se hicieron a un lado, pero Cheese tragó el agua y colocó la base del vaso en su oreja con el extremo en dirección a Flash agudizando el oído -. ¡¿QUÉ?!- repitió -. ¿Escuché bien?

-Flash, tú eres un guardia solar- le dijo Caramel para señalarse con un mohín en la boca -. Yo solo soy un herrero. Thunderlane un restaurantero, Cheese es…- miró al mencionado que tenía la lengua fuera en la que posaba un ratón blanco tocando una pequeña tuba -…Cheese es Cheese, y Soarin, bueno, es un Wonderbolt, el más cercano de estar capacitado- sacudió la cabeza -. Al punto que voy, es que no sé si seamos el equipo al que estés acostumbrado trabajar. No somos la guardia. Somos… ¡Nosotros!

-No piensen como los demás- regañó con un ceño -. Todos estamos acostumbrados a esperar ser salvados. Creo que nos llegó tiempo de que nosotros mismos nos salvemos.

-¿Qué hay de la guardia?- preguntó Thunderlane.

-…- enmudeció Flash meneando la cabeza -. Eh, creo que puedo decirlo ahora: Equestria tiene la peor guardia que existe. Eran otros que dependían ser salvados- se avergonzó en admitir. Aunque había sus excepciones, como el Capitán Shinning Armor.

-Stuart eztá de acuedo cod ezo- habló Cheese aun con la lengua afuera señalando al ratón, que asintió con un ruidito en su boca para saltar al piso e irse tranquilamente -. Y Deshuesado Dos también- asintió con repentinamente la gallina de hule venciéndose de un lado descansando en su lomo.

-¿Deshuesado Dos? ¿Qué pasó con el primero?- dudó Thunderlane y Cheese sonrió anchamente.

-¡Se sacrificó para ayudar a Equestria en la temporada 4!

-¿Ah?- se consternó el pegaso.

-¿Pero qué esperas que hagamos?- interrogó Caramel a Flash aun nada convencido de la idea.

-Pues la Reina Twilight Sparkle antes de…- decía para interrumpirse y decir con dificultad -…partir como las demás princesas..- se aclaró la garganta para continuar -, creó un acuerdo con los reinos independientes dentro del territorio llamado "Amigos de Equestria" en la que consta que Arabia Saddle, Griffonstone y Yakyakistán darían su ayuda en caso de que Equestria la necesitase- hizo una pequeña pausa -. Sin duda la necesitaremos.

-Entonces…- pensaba Soarin -… ¿Debemos viajar a esos reinos a pedir ayuda para defender Equestria?

-Ellos tmbién son Equestria. Es mejor sería notificar lo que está ocurriendo aquí para que se estén preparando- contestó Flash -. Equestria y esos reinos ahora tienen lazos diplomáticos y comerciales, cosa que sin duda va a caer estrepitosamente sin un gobernante competente y ellos querrán explicaciones. Debemos advertirles para que estén preparados si sus reinos terminan involucrándose con esa unicornio llamada Flame. Les compete también y no estorbaría su ayuda. Planeando algo para salvaguardarnos todos. Confío que si el acuerdo estuvo tratado con la Reina, prestarán su apoyo y alianza con nosotros.

Los amigos quedaron un momento en silencio, asimilando lo que decía, asumiendo la gravedad de la situación de su reino.

-Por primera vez- empezó diciendo Cheese mucho más serio –no tenemos a nadie para proteger Equestria.

-No existen alicornios- dijo Thunderlane con preocupación -. No existen gobernantes. No existe unicornio con la magia de poder enfrentar esta nueva amenaza ni las portadoras de los elementos pueden hacer algo.

-Solo somos nosotros- terminó por decir Caramel, para pasar la vista en cada uno, como comunicándose con la mirada entre el ceño intranquilo.

-Pegasos y terrestres debemos empezar a hacer algo- exclamó Flash con determinación -. Somos los que quedamos en pie aun representando nuestro reino y no podemos darnos por vencidos. No se subestimen, amigos- sonrió con firmeza -. No subestimemos lo que nuestra raza puede hacer por nuestro hogar. No se lo haremos fácil, pues vamos a pelear por él- asintió con decisión y los demás empezaban a contagiarse con ese espíritu para escuchar el sonido estruendoso de alguien sacudiéndose la nariz, mirando todos a Cheese, que también los miró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No fui yo! ¡Fue Deshuesado Dos!- avisó mostrando a la gallina de hule en su lomo de donde caía un pañuelo usado. Cheese le acarició la cabeza -. Este me resultó muy sensible- consoló para mirar a Flash con una sonrisa -. ¡Hey, bro, cuentas con tu super duper amigo Cheese!

-Creo que más bien cuentas con todos nosotros- asintió Soarin con Caramel y Thunderlane asintiendo con decisión.

-¡Sabía que podría confiar en ustedes!- sonrió Flash animado pasando un casco a la cabeza -. Por eso tengo todo ya planeado- y fue señalando a cada uno mientras hablaba -. Caramel irás a Griffonstone. Cheese a Yakyakistán y Soarin a Arabia Saddle. Es el reino más lejano y estás acostumbrado a volar en largas distancia y estás entrenado. Puedes resistir más que los demás- aclaró y el pegaso asintió con los otros dos.

-¡¿Y yo qué hago?!- preguntó Thunderlane con emoción.

-Tú…- decía Flash -… te quedas aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejó con un ceño -. ¿Crees que no puedo con la responsabilidad de un viaje diplomático?

-¿En serio quieres que contestemos?- bufó Caramel.

-¡Envías a Cheese!- aclaró Thunderlane señalando al terrestre de ojos verdes -. ¡Es Cheese!- insistió para mirarlo -. Sin ofender. Sabes que así te queremos, amigo.

-¡None taken! – sonrió inocente el fiestero.

-¡Cálmate, amigo!- lo interrumpió Flash a Thunderlane -. Sé que eres responsable y confiable, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí, porque no puedo andar solo por ahí. Estoy herido aún, limitado y necesito a alguien de complenya conmigo para trabajar desde aquí y que mejot que un amigo, y serías mis alas.

-¡Oooohh!- asintió Thunderlane con ojos bien abiertos para sonreír petulante y mirar al resto de sus amigos -. ¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó presumido -. Soy su casco derecho. ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?

-…- se lo quedaron viendo Soarin y Caramel.

El wonderbolt dejó una ceja levantada, mientras el terrestre le dio un solo golpe en una pata delantera que le hizo doler mientras Cheese sólo sonreía.

-¡Auch! Tienes el casco pesado- se quejó Thunderlane con reproche.

-Eso o eres debilucho- sonrió Caramel.

-"Eso o eres debilucho"- lo arremedó el pegaso gris que cuando vio al terrestre levantar el casco de nuevo hacia él, Thunderlane se apartó del suelo volando cerca del tumbado -. ¡JA!

-¿Ves que eres bueno huyendo?- se divirtió en decir Soarin para provocar una pequeña risa entre ellos.

-Nunca van a madurar. No como yo- farfulló Thunderlane, lo que hizo reír aun más al resto, por ser él mismo que lo diga.

-Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian- comentó Flash contemplando a sus amigos con una sonrisa calmada para retornar la situación -. Muy bien. ¿Dudas?

-Pues sí- sinceró Caramel con un gesto -. ¿Dónde queda Griffonstone?

-Tampoco sé dónde ir a Arabia Saddle- admitió Soarin.

-¿Yakyakistán es soleado, no?- preguntó Cheese sonriente.

-Pero si acabas de decir que trajiste un pastel frío de allá- recordó Flash. Cheese rió.

-¡Lo sé!- contestó para colocarle un gorro de fiesta y soplar una serpentina que le cubrió la cabeza, para al final, el grupo de amigos quedaron terminando de ponerse de acuerdo.

Del hospital en donde estaban, no quedaba muy lejos de Ponyville, no llevando ni una hora para llegar hasta él en pie, mucho más rápido en aire con Thunderlane alando una sencilla carreta con Flash tras de él, situación por lo cual fue precisamente en ese pueblo que se trasladó lo más rápido posible a los heridos tras el ataque de Ponyville.

Mientras sus amigos se encargaban de sus propios qué hacer, Thunderlane y Flash retornaban a Ponyville tras que todo se había "calmado", quedándose sin aliento con sus miradas pegadas hacia los escombros y cenizas que quedaba del lugar, apenas lo único realmente rescatable era el castillo semidestruido.

Thunderlane aterrizó en lo que alguna fue la plaza del pueblo, reconociéndolo solo por lo que restaba de la pileta que había en su centro. Parecía un pueblo fantasma. No parecía estar habitada por nadie más que las cenizas rozando el suelo, cuando escucharon pasos tras de sí. Ambos se pusieron defensivos enseguida y se voltearon con el corazón ciertamente acelerado, solo para encontrarse con una pegaso rubia y un terrestre café, ambos cargando alforjas bien llenas en sus lomos, intercambiándose miradas los cuatro.

-Turner, Derpy- habló Thunderlane reconociéndolos enseguida. Viven en el mismo pueblo durante años. Todos conocían a todos. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Estuvimos en el sótano de mi casa durante todas estas horas- contestó el terrestre -. Prácticamente queda debajo del suelo de la casa y estuvimos a salvo de las llamas que quemaron mi hogar. Salimos recién hace un poco más de una hora y encontramos el pueblo muerto- terminó por decir con un nudo en la garganta para pasar su mirada al pegaso naranja.

-Oh, él es Flash. Flash Sentry- presentó Thunderlane, lo que hizo al terrestre mirar con mayor atención al mencionado.

-¿Flash Sentry?- habló el terrestre de ojos azules acercándose de a poco. El pegaso suavizó un ceño, asintiendo. El pony forzó una sonrisa -. Qué manera de presentarnos. Soy Time Turner, yo iba a construirte un ala metálica en propuesta de la…reina…- habló con voz aligerada y contrariada, al recordar el destino de la gobernante, para pasar su mirada a la pegaso a su lado -. Ella es Derpy Hooves, mi pony especial.

-Y su asistente- aclaró en decir la rubia con igual forzada sonrisa entre su rostro apagado, aunque no era la única.

La conversación se daba mecánica e incómoda.

Era terrible caminar en los restos del colorido y amable pueblo, aunque propenso de cualquier locura que podría pasar en él. Con solo ver cómo quedó devastado entre restos y negritud, podrían imaginar el infierno desatado sobre él, con ese voraz fuego devorando todo.

Aun olía un poco mal, un olor que los hacía pensar enseguida en carne quemada, cosa que se ahorró en comentar Time a su pareja por lo sensible que aun se hallaba, pero sabía que ella no era ilusa, tal vez inocente, pero no tenía un pelo de tonta y sabía muy bien las desgracias ocurridas, por eso habían salido tarde de su refugio, para prepararla mentalmente con lo que se encontrarían y ahora estaba tan calladita sin saber dónde mirar, pegada a su lado.

-Yo alcancé a conocer un poco a esa unicornio hace años atrás…- comentó Turner entre el silencio que se hizo, haciendo que Thunderlane y Flash lo miraran enseguida -…era manipuladora, chantajista y narcisista…bajo sus amenazas me obligó a rechazar la ayuda de la Princesa Celestia a explotar mi talento por la ingeniería en próspero a Equestria…- frunció el ceño el solo recuerdo -, pero nunca creí que se convertiría en una cruda asesina que devasta pueblos enteros.

-¿Esa unicornio está aquí?- preguntó con rabia Flash para pasar su mirada al castillo -. ¿Está allí?

-No lo creo. Todo ha estado muy callado. Sólo recogimos provisiones para irnos de aquí ya- contestó el terrestre.

-Voy a ver- avisó Thunderlane separándose del suelo pero antes de seguir elevándose, Flash le tomó de una ala enseguida, lo que le hizo aspirar de dolor por sus heridas.

-¿Enloqueciste?- preguntó en susurro fuerte mientras el pegaso volvía al suelo con un ceño frustrado por su interrupción. -. ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Ya que no está allí quiero aprovechar y buscar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Yo qué sé, viejo! Cualquiera cosa mágica que haya guardado Twilight para algo o no sé. Por una razón se queda allí esa cosa sacada del más profundo del Tártaro.

-Thunderlane, no subestimes tu suerte, puede haber más de esos fénix ahí dentro y te atacarán.

-¡Seré sigiloso! Sé cómo hacerlo. Por algo estuve un tiempo en la reserva de los Wonderbolts. Se me quedó algo

-Thunderlane…

-¿Qué no confiabas en mí?- le interrumpió con seriedad. Flash calló, mirándolo -. Pues confía en que puedo ser sigiloso. Si ustedes me siguen sólo estorbarán al no ir a mi ritmo.

Sentry suspiró impotente pasándose un casco a su sien.

\- Sólo ten cuidado.

-Ustedes sólo tranquilos- sonrió confiado para poner su mirada enfrente donde estaba el castillo y emprendió vuelo empezándose alejar, que al verse ya lo suficientemente separado de ellos... -. ¡Por Celestia! ¡¿En qué me metí por hacerme el valiente?!- se lamentó enseguida apenas empezó a distanciarse de los tres ponies para acercarse recto hacia el castillo. Botó aire llevándose los cascos a los lados de su cabeza sin dejar de volar -. Okey, de acuerdo, tranquilo. No es momento de tus tonte…- decía para estrellarse sobre un tronco carbonizado por no fijarse donde iba.

Se separó volando hacia atrás y agitó su cabeza quejándose a lo bajo del golpe, acariciándose la cara. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que no lo vieron. Aseguraba que no, estaba algo distanciado ya y estaba muy oscuro. Sintió alivio y prosiguió volando.

-Se estrelló contra un tronco- avisó Derpy.

-¿Ah?- dudó Flash forzando la vista para ver entre la oscuridad hacia enfrente, sin poder divisar a su amigo. -. ¿Cómo sabes? ¡No puedo ver nada!

-Muffins tiene buena vista- comentó Time sonriendo dulcemente a su pareja, que se le salió una sincera delicada sonrisa un tanto avergonzada pero frotando su cabeza hacia él.

Flash se ahorró los comentarios para volver la vista enfrente y estar atento en lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, pero entonces agitó su única ala, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo, y miró a Time.

-Respecto al ala metálica…

Thunderlane llegó al castillo. Para esas alturas, estaba ganando ansiedad. Así que se distanció unos metros y se colocó de vuelta al suelo, contemplando en un estado alerta, la nueva apariencia adaptada en el castillo.

La recordaba siempre brillante, resplandeciendo de buenas vibras. Siempre que se caminaba cerca del lugar, se sentía una energía muy positiva contagiosa. El acceso siempre era libre y Twilight recibía a los ponies que querían usar su biblioteca, o simplemente contagiarse de esa agradable sensación usando los balcones o charlando con la princesa cuando les concedía tiempo con ella para solucionar problemas de amistad que tengan.

Sin duda, era una pony muy admirable la que vivió aquí.

Pero ahora, sin ella habitando allí, el castillo había adaptado un aspecto lúgubre, una apariencia opaca y ambiente insoportablemente pesado. Sin duda, la nueva huésped contrastaba profundamente con la dueña verídica del lugar.

Thunderlane tragó saliva, recuperando valor para buscar algo que les sirva para defenderse, lo que sea era bienvenido.

-De todos los corceles, debiste aparecerte precisamente tú. Qué afortunada.

El pegaso se agitó de susto ante la repentina voz que escuchó al ras de su oído. Una muy escurridiza y coqueta que le hizo inevitablemente erizar el pelaje porque para empezar, ¡Ninguna yegua jamás en su vida le había hablado así!

Thunderlane entre el susto y el gusto, se giró entre su respingo para ver a una terrestre amarillo claro, de ojos verdes y melena ondulada naranja. La reconoció enseguida. Era Carrot Top. Una pony muy amable y dulce que tenía un huerto de zanahorias que vendía para subsistir, sin duda, subsistía bien, pues su propia personalidad y manera tan tierna y atenta de recibir la clientela, la convertía en la comerciante predilecta y única de zanahorias, así como la familia Apple lo era con las manzanas.

Pero esa noche, no estaba seguro si se encontraba frente a esa pony dulce y tierna, puesto que la terrestre emanaba un aura muy diferente, con una pose atrevida con un casco delante del otro, la cabeza ladeada que hacía que su melena cayera como cascada, con sus pómulos altos por su sonrisa larga y resplandeciente con una mirada atrevida sobre la suya, lo que la luz de la luna hacía resplandecer sus ojos verdes como esmeralda.

Thunderlane no pudo decir nada en los primeros segundos, sintiendo que se sonrojaba y apretaba los dientes mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Aquello sólo parecía alimentar el disfrute de la yegua, quien movió su sonrisa a un lado, emitiendo una profunda, elegante y musical sonrisa mientras rompía la pose de sus cascos delanteros, para pasárselo tras de su cuello y así mover su melena hacia los lados mientras terminaba su risa, dejando descansar las ondas naranjas hacia adelante, sobre sus hombros y empezar a caminar con un tranquilo andar con un sutil movimiento de cadera, saliéndole natural en su caminar y su cola larga y ondulada se columpiara con tortuosa delicadeza.

De manera brusca, el tiempo pareció congelarse, interrumpirse, pausarse, con el repentino atractivo que derrochaba aquella yegua que vivía hace más de un par de años en el pueblo, que tal vez esa belleza siempre estuvo ahí, pero su personalidad delicada y dulce pudo cegar aquello por esa sensación de puro sentimiento enternecido y cálido que provocaba, más que alguna posible atracción hacia ella, cosa que se rompió con este nuevo actuar de la yegua que cortaba distancia hacia un Thunderlane que no sabía qué movimiento hacer ni mucho menos decir, pues parecía que se había quedado petrificado ahí mismo.

-¿Por qué tan solito a estas horas?- le preguntó ella con ese mismo tono juguetón en seducción, posando sus ojos sobre los dorados suyos mucho más cerca que estuvo antes -. Está muy oscuro y peligroso para un pony tan lindo como tú…- terminó por decir alzando su cola mientras recorría delante de él.

Entonces su cola acarició a un lado de su rostro con mucha suavidad, sintiendo él lo tersa y delicada que era su melena, provocando que le recorriera una electricidad en el cuerpo y el corazón se acelerara, pero esa misma reacción lo hizo volver en sí, empezando a retroceder con torpeza, preso de nervios entre el corazón acelerado por el coqueteo que recibía. La terrestre contempló su reacción y sus ojos se volvieron de unos verdes opacos, con una mirada mucho más profunda recorriendo por completo al pegaso mientras su pecho se alzaba.

-Ya no hay corceles como tú, ¿sabías?

-¡Ba-basta!- tartamudeó agitando con fuerza su cabeza posando sus cascos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el corazón brusco en sus latidos. Después de todo, seguía siendo un corcel delante de una seductora yegua para nada fea y extrañamente interesada en él.

-¿Basta?- interrogó ella con cierta diversión levantando su sonrisa sin perder esa mirada que parecía la de un cazador vigilando su presa -. Te he visto, Thunderlane…- dijo con un suspiro delicado mientras se dirigía de vuelta a él con un andar sutilmente provocativo -. Haciéndote el galán. Siempre tratando de impresionar a las yeguas con una caricaturesca actitud tuya de conquistador- sonrió más -. Mírate. Temblando como una hoja en la presencia de una. Yo te conozco más que nadie. No eres un casanova. Tú solo eres…- frenó su andar para sostenerle la mirada, fascinada de verle esa carita sin saber qué hacer ni mirar, avergonzado, evitando contacto visual o más bien físico, respetando su espacio aunque ella se insinuara. Aquello, todo eso, sólo hacía que sus ojos se volvieran más oscuros mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y sentía su rostro acalorado -…adorable...- terminó por decir levantando la sonrisa para cerrar los ojos y cortar la distancia para acercar sus labios colocando sus cascos a los lados pero abrió sus ojos enseguida al sentir que lo que besaba era su mejilla y él se trataba de salir de su agarre.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!- no pudo evitar negar, lo que Golden frunció el ceño, sosteniéndolo más fuerte de su agarre.

-¡¿No?!

-¡No me beses!

-¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡No eres gay, lo sabría!- se quejó mientras el pegaso trataba de soltarse de su agarre fuerte que parecía prenderse en él, casi lastimándolo.

-¡Eres hermosa, y suavecita, créeme, pero…!

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡Quiero conocer el amor!- respondió avergonzado pero con la verdad.

-…- enmudeció Golden con sus ojos más oscuros que nunca. ¿Podría ser más adorable? Y aquello le hacía cada vez sentir calor, una desesperación agradable que despertaba su cuerpo. Entonces ella frunció el ceño con decisión -. ¡Pues te jodes! ¡Me gustas y punto!- demandó con voz cargada para aventarlo con fuerza hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera él reaccionar, entre sus ojos sumamente sorprendidos, Golden se puso sobre él y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca y así, lo hizo perderse del presente por los próximos minutos.

Entonces ella recuperó la respiración y se acomodó la melena,mientras se apartaba de él recuperando el color normal de sus ojos.

-Detesto ponerme así por un corcel- se quejó para suspirar -. Este es el último al que llevo a mi cueva. Lo prometo- se dijo para reírse de sí misma. Siempre olvidaba esa promesa. -. No puedo dejarte aquí tirado, amor- le dijo al inconsciente Thunderlane para tomar su cinturón abandonado entre unos restos, colocárselo y acomodar al pegaso en su lomo, que el solo contacto le hizo azotar pensamientos lujuriosos de qué podría hacerle, para simplemente darse la vuelta y respingar al ver unos furiosos ojos celestes.

-¡¿No puedo dejarte sola ni un solo segundo, cierto?!- se quejó Bonbon con severidad. -. ¡Ya tengo un detector de tonterías como para presentir que cometías una y vine corriendo dejando a Zecora sola! ¡Pero mira! ¡No me equivoqué!

-Aaawww, sí que me quieres mucho, mucho- bufó parpadeándola varias veces.

-Me das asco, Golden. Bájalo- ordenó con sequedad.

-Tu "detector" te falla si llegaste tarde.

-No cambies de tema.

-Y qué mal de tu parte dejar sola a la curandera…

-¡Golden, se me acaba la paciencia! ¡Dije que lo bajaras!

-Ppfff- exclamó aburrida y frustrada, para sentarse en el suelo, provocando que el cuerpo de Thunderlane se resbalara recorriendo su lomo para caer al suelo, lo que hizo que Golden sonriera lujuriosa con un sonrojo, mirando divertida la cara roja de ira de Bonbon.

-¡¿Qué pretendes aquí, Golden?!

-¡Lo obvio!- exclamó confiada -. A enfrentar a esa unicornio.

-¡¿Pe-pero que tú…?!- decía ardida pero Golden le presionó un casco sobre su boca.

-Va regresar tarde o temprano, Drops- le dijo adaptando una repentina seriedad frunciendo el ceño. Bonbon la miró recuperando de a poco el color natural del rostro mientras su compañera le desprendía el casco de la boca -. Se fue con los fenix pero dejó a las portadoras en el castillo. Volverá por ellas.

-Capto- dijo con un ceño -. Entonces tú vas a escabullirte, esperarla para cuando llegue, sorprenderla en una emboscada.

-Eres mi sangre- sonrió Golden de lado aprobando su suposición dándose toquecitos en una pata delantera, como señalando las venas. Bonbon mantuvo su mirada enseriada con entrecejo para suspirar.

-Golden, es una completa estupidez lo que planeas porque antes de que pudieras realmente hacer algo, te habrá matado.

-¿Viste lo que le hizo al pueblo?- comentó levantándole una ceja con quijada endurecida -. ¿Al primer lugar en intentar llamar "hogar"?- entrecerró los ojos mirando la ensimismada mirada de Bonbon -. Esa cosa, es un monstruo, y yo me dedico a deshacerme de ellos. No puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados ahora que no hay nadie más que quiera serle frente a ella.

-Pues por eso mismo te lo digo- contestó agitando la cabeza -. No es un simple monstruo, Golden, y te va a matar.

-Y no hay nada más digno que morir en una misión.

-¿No habíamos quedado en encontrar a Twilight?

-¿Y para qué crees que es la emboscada?- obvió -. La tipa algo debe saber de lo que pasó con Twilight.

-Golden, escúchame y recuerda lo que nos dijo Rarity- suplicó irritada por su terquedad -. Esa unicornio atacó el Imperio de Cristal, matando a cientos de ponies incluyendo al Príncipe Shinning Armor, el capitán de la guardia. Peleó contra la misma Princesa Cadance, una alicornio, que usó todo su poder que le hizo hasta abortar a su bebé y aun así, casi destruye el Imperio si no fuera por el Corazón de Cristal- hizo una pequeña pausa para agregar: -. No eres rival para ella y no te dejaré morir tontamente- su mirada cambió por una más profunda -. Y sabes la desventaja y el riesgo. Caso contrario, no te habrías ido sin mí.

Golden le mantuvo el ceño con una mirada en fastidio, para terminar mirando a un lado.

-¿Entonces qué propones?

-Que podemos usar parcialmente tu plan entrando al castillo para sacar ideas- meditó llevándose un casco a la barbilla para bajar la mirada hacia donde estaba echado Thunderlane, haciendo que Golden también lo viera -. Pero antes, no podemos dejarlo ahí.

 _Segundos después…_

-Mejor- "aprobó" Bonbon echando con Golden el cuerpo del pegaso tras un arbusto y ambas se dieron la vuelta directo al castillo -. Por cierto, ¿Cómo ibas hacer la emboscada con el corcel a cuestas?

-Bueno, pues- dijo empezándose a sonreír lentamente -, me lo encontré y con algo debía entretenerme mientras la esperaba, ¿no?- exclamó para ver la cara inexpresiva de Bonbon mientras la pelinaranja levantaba una ceja de manera pícara, lo que hizo por terminar sacudir la cabeza a Bonbon mientras tiraba un bufido y tener una risa que se le unió Golden acercándose al castillo.

Sabían que Flame había abandonado el pueblo hace horas, que sin duda estaría emanando el terror a otro pueblo, por lo que el castillo estaría sin ella. Pero no tan segura si habría dejado de centinelas algunos fénix, por lo que Golden sacó de su cinturón dos dagas que su mango tenía enrollado una larga tira, quedándose ella con el de esmeralda y dándole uno a Bonbon de plata, que al vérselas con ellas, no pudieron evitar remontar el pasado de cuando lo usaban en conjunto. Entonces encontraron la puerta del castillo entreabierta, tomándose su tiempo para empezar a recorrerlo entre los sigilosos pasos con todos sus sentidos alertas al más mínimo ruido o movimiento. Eran fénix. Era muy sencillo y fácil de ver por su incandescencia natural, por lo que las terrestres empezaron a escudriñar en las enormes salas y cuartos del castillo, en búsqueda de uno en específico, encontrando el lugar saqueado, resultado cuando la Princesa Cadance había llegado con tropas a atacar al pueblo.

Entonces finalmente, al llegar al tercer piso en el ala derecha del castillo, escucharon el crispar del fuego. Ambas se lanzaron una sincronizada mirada, preparando sus dagas, asintiéndose y empezar a caminar como si sus cascos fueran de algodón al no prestar ni el más mínimo ruido, siquiera la de su respiración con sus sentidos agudizados al máximo, para asomar de reojo sus cabezas al borde de la entrada de la sala donde provenía el sonido, para afirmar lo que buscaban, encontrando las cuatro jaulas de fuego en el que estaban recluidas Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, estando cada una echada al suelo notoriamente agotadas en la prisión de fuego.

-¿En serio no dejó ni un fénix de centinela?- se preguntó Bonbon observando la sala abierta, completamente sin guardián, como lo parecía el resto del castillo.

-Lo que tiene de poderosa parece no tanto de lista- comentó Golden aun sin bajar su guardia y se asomó junto con Bonbon sin cuidado a la entrada de la sala, logrando llamar la atención de las cuatro ponies que se irguieron de donde habían estado, contemplando con atención la llegada de al menos un par de caras bien conocidas.

-¡Carrot! ¡Bonbon!- las nombró Fluttershy con un frágil entrecejo pero una sonrisa entre sus ojos aguados -. ¡Son las únicas ponies que se atrevieron entrar al castillo!

-No se sorprendan ni culpen a nadie de ello- contestó Bonbon mientras se acercaba a ellos -. Normalmente cuando hay una amenaza sólo saben huir y esconderse- decía para que un largo silbido fino de Golden la interrumpiera.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- exclamó la terrestre amarilla con su mirada clavada en las jaulas -. Sí que están metidas en un lío ardiente- tiró una risa bajando la mirada a las de ellas -. ¿Entienden? Metidas. Ardientes. Porque están encerradas en fuego.

-No le encuentro la gracia- comentó Applejack con seriedad. Golden levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-Ah, claro, si el chiste no incluye manzanas nada te parece divertido- resopló rodando los ojos -. No es sana tu obsesión por las manzanas, ¿sabes? Es patético el acostar en una cama un manzano, tratarlo como bebé y leerle cuentos para potrillos.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué?- se quejó indignada profundizando su ceño pero inevitablemente sonrojada de la vergüenza -. ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Y somos prisioneras de una híbrido fénix! ¿Es momento de andar…?

-No. No es momento para andar con tonterías- aclaró Bonbon con un ceño mirando a Golden, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Bonbon regresó su mirada a las demás -. Tenemos que ver la manera de sacarlas de aquí y ponerlas a salvo antes que Flame regrese. Claro está, no podremos deshacernos del fuego que las encarcela.

-Nos tocará romper el piso- pensó Golden mirando el suelo dándole toques con su casco -. Es de cristal.

-Podremos romperlo si…- decía Bonbon cuando una aclaramiento de garganta la interrumpió, siendo Rainbow Dash quien lo hizo.

-No queremos ser salvadas- se limitó la pegaso en decir con seriedad mientras sus amigas se mantuvieron calladas pero con una mirada firme que reflejaba apoyo en las palabras de la pegaso.

Bonbon y Golden las quedaron mirando de a poco entornando sus rostros incrédulos de lo que escuchaban.

-¿Me joden?- escupió Golden con desconcierto entre su ceño. Bonbon por su parte parpadeó varias veces.

-Demonios, no me gusta usar sus palabras- dijo señalando a Golden -, pero…¡Rayos! ¿Me joden?- escupió también desconcertada.

-No nos malinterpreten- dijo enseguida Pinkie Pie desde su prisión -. No queremos ser rescatadas porque…- bajó sus cejas con mucha pena que su color rosa se oscureció un poco -. Por no poder presumirse delante de los demás…ella borró del mapa un pueblo entero…entonces, ¿Qué hará ella si no nos encuentra?

-Si regresa al castillo y no estamos- decía Fluttershy con su particular voz baja -¿Hará un berrinche que se desquitará con los demás? ¿Nos buscará dejando muerte por nuestra culpa?

-Somos sus "doncellas"- dijo Rainbow Dash de mala gana -. Nos deja vivir para servirle como cree que servíamos a Twilight. Se ha encaprichado con la idea y si escapamos es capaz de volverse loca de ira.

-Gracias por sus intenciones- sonrió Fluttershy delicadamente -. Les agradecemos el que hayan tomado el valor de venir a rescatarnos pero no nos iremos si eso significa aventurarnos a sacrificar más muerte a cambio de nuestra libertad.

-Pero esa cercanía con ella queremos de algún modo aprovecharla- agregó Applejack -. Tenemos de cerca al enemigo y queremos estudiarla, conocerla y ver qué podemos sacarle o entender para deshacernos de ella.

Bonbon y Golden enmudecieron todo momento, receptando lo que escuchaban.

Mientras tanto, los minutos ya se alargaban, y aunque dijo confiar en su viejo amigo, Flash no podía dejar de sentir angustia, por lo que se dirigió al castillo tras haber aguantado el tiempo suficiente que, aunque no escuchara nada malo que estuviese ocurriendo, dejar solo a Thunderlane ya le fue pareciendo una pésima idea. Con él fueron Time y Derpy, puesto que dejar al pegaso aun recuperándose de heridas solo, no les pareció tan buena idea tampoco y lo acompañaron, estando Derpy elevada del suelo volando en dirección a ellos, cuando un ensordecedor grito los tomó de improviso.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!- fue el grito que resonó en eco a la vez que salía de súbito una figura negra cubierta con la oscuridad de las sombras entre el silencio abrupto de la noche detrás de un arbusto, provocando que los tres ponies se agitaran alertas y en susto, brotando un mismo grito en reacción, pero chillando Derpy finamente largo y tendido, sólo para moverse en automático hacia Whooves y tomarlo del tronco para levantarlo del suelo con la intención de huir volando de allí.

Pero en el mismo segundo, la figura extendió alas de pegaso y emitió sus balbuceos, lo que Flash frunció el ceño parpadeando varias veces.

-¡Esperen!- detuvo al aire la intención de Derpy sosteniendo incómodamente a Whooves en esfuerzo. Flash concentró más su mirada a la figura -. ¿Eres…? ¿Thunderlane? ¿Eres tú?

-¡FUI VIOLADO!- reventó el pegaso enredado entre el arbusto con una expresión de angustia con agitada respiración.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- corearon incrédulos los tres mientras los cascos de Derpy no resistieron más el peso de Whooves y se le resbaló, provocando que caiga de sopetón al piso.

-¡Auch!- se quejó de dolor el terrestre cayendo sentado.

-¡Te dije que los paquetes pesados siempre se me caen!- se excusó Derpy disculpándose hiendo hasta él.

-¡¿Qué nadie me oyó?!- reprochó Thunderlane con una expresión ansiosa. -. ¡Fui abusado! ¡Puedo sentirlo!- dijo empezando a pasar sus cascos por su cuerpo haciendo puño la cara -. ¡Me siento sucio! ¡Mi inocencia! ¡Y lo peor...que no recuerdo nada!

-¡Thunderlane, cálmate de una buena vez!- le dijo Flash con seriedad.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Fui violado!

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-¡Estoy traumatizado, Flash! ¡Me arrebataron mi pureza!- seguía diciendo, con las miradas incrédulas de los tres sin tragarse del todo el escándalo -. ¡Sabía! Sabía que mi atractivo haría de las suyas algún día con una hermosa yegua... ¡Pero no de esta manera!

-Oh, fue una yegua…- suspiró Time un poco burlón -. Digo, como lo dices, pudo ser peor, ¿no? Y con peor me refiero a un macho- dijo riéndose un poco al igual que los demás.

-¡No es broma!- reclamó Thunderlane sosteniéndolo de los hombros para zamarrearlo -. ¡Me violó Carrot Top!

-¡¿Qué?!- interrogó Whooves sosteniendo sus cascos para apartarlos y liberarse -. Ahí sí mucho menos te creo.

-Ella es muy linda conmigo- sonrió Derpy.

-¡Lo mismo creí!- le gritó Thunderlane exasperado inclinándose a ella violando su espacio personal que la hizo caer de lomo y entonces él se puso enfrente de los tres -. Ella apareció, como invocada en la luz de la luna, toda sensualona moviendo las caderas y me acarició con su cola y…- se interrumpió frenando su efusividad llevándose un casco encima del otro -, la cual es muy suave debo admitir…- aclaró desvariándose un poco del tema pero entonces lo retomó sacudiéndose la cabeza -. Y entonces dijo "uh, nene, no hay corceles tan machos como tú"- fingió voz femenina con risa malvada moviendo exageradamente las caderas, dejando con un tic en el ojo de los tres ponies enfrente -. Y entonces me tomó, y quiso besarme pero me negué, ¡Se enfureció! Me dijo que era su macho y me golpeó no sé donde- dijo tocándose por el cuello -. Perdí el conocimiento ¡Y despierto sin ropa en los arbustos!

-Eh…normalmente no usamos ropa-comentó Time con voz neutral.

-¡Créanme!- suplicó el pegaso poniéndose de rodillas y colocando su casco a los ojos.

-¿Estás consciente el nivel de ficción de tu cuento?- le preguntó Flash.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- le frunció el ceño en reproche -. Se supone que eres mi a-mi-go- dijo dándole toques en su pecho en cada sílaba que separó. Flash le apartó el casco con un suspiro, paciente.

-Porque desde que te conozco inventas historias en situaciones locas con yeguas. Como la vez que dijiste de un romance de verano que los terminó separando la enemistad de su familia.

-¡Eso pasó!

-¡Te basaste de una famosa obra para ese invento! Pero bueno- suspiró -. Sólo admite que tuviste miedo al final, no quisiste entrar solo y por eso inventas la historia de excusa.

-¡No, no, no! No voy admitir eso porque no es lo que pasó.

-¿Pero sí pasó la "violación"?- preguntó con ironía. Thunderlane hizo un gesto.

-Pues… ella sí se me insinuó y me dejó inconsciente, pero tal vez, sólo taaaaal vez, pude haber exagerado un poquito lo que pasó…

-¿Poquito?- corearon Flash y Whooves mientras Derpy se vio en reírse un poco.

-¡Como sea!- exclamó Thunderlane -. Yo sí iba a entrar así que si me permiten…- dijo dándose la vuelta camino al castillo.

-Voy tras de ti sin objeción- avisó Flash trotando detrás de él.

-No podemos dejarlos ir solos e irnos como si nada- le dijo Derpy a Whooves. -. Ya no.

-Tienes razón…- suspiró pasando un casco a su melena rubia -. Pero no te apartes de mí.

-Nunca- le sonrió rejuntándose a él frotando su cabeza con la suya.

En tanto, Bonbon y Golden pensaban mirando a las cuatro portadoras que se negaban a ser rescatadas.

-Es mejor eso que mi emboscada- habló Golden finalmente mirando a Bonbon -. Lo que pudo haber hecho yo, ellas podrían hacerlo- miró a las manes -. A menos que metan la pata.

-Hemos salvado a Equestria antes- le dijo Rainbow entrecerrándole los ojos -. Sabemos improvisar.

-Con Twilight- aclaró Golden levantando ambas cejas -. Y Twilight no está.

-Eso no lo sabemos- exclamó Applejack enseguida defensiva -. Flame dice que murió, pero si no hay cuerpo, no…

-No está muerta, Manzanas- la interrumpió Golden mirándola enseguida, lo que hizo que las cuatro expandiera sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin aliento Pinkie Pie.

-Es cierto- asintió Bonbon -. El elemento de la reina sigue activo cuando Rarity nos enseñó el Árbol de la Armonía.

-¡¿Rarity está bien?!- interrogó Fluttershy enseguida formándosele una sonrisa de ilusión.

-Está viva si es lo que quieres saber- le dijo Bonbon con una tenue sonrisa -. Ahora mismo debe estar por ser atendida en el hospital de New Potropolis para ser chequeada.

-¿Y mi familia?- preguntó Applejack con marcada expresión de angustia -. Mis hermanos, mi abuela…

-Esa información no sabemos- le respondió Bonbon desapareciendo la sonrisa, dejando a la vaquera con impotencia de la frustración.

-¿Y Spike? ¿Saben de Spike?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-No, tampoco- respondió Bonbon para resoplar -. Escuchen. Nosotras no sabemos más que ustedes de lo que pasa. La idea que quieran aprovechar de estar cerca de Flame es favorable pero peligrosa.

-Si la mantenemos contenta amortiguaremos otro berrinche destructivo de ella- exclamó Rainbow con un ceño.

-Pero no asegura que su sangre fría quiera dejar de correr sangre inocente- exclamó Golden -. Es un monstruo. A los monstruos no les importa hacer daño a los demás por muy "felices" que quieras hacerlo.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- exclamó Bonbon -. La reina está viva y tenemos que encontrarla. Es realmente la única con una magia fuerte que puede hacerle frente. ¿Tienen alguna remota idea de dónde pudo haber sido escondida por esa cosa?

-¿El Tártaro?- pensó Rainbow con un gesto. -. Flame pudo haber atacado a los guardias y le bloqueó la entrada.

-Pero Twilight pudo haberse teletransportado, ¿o no?- dijo Applejack.

-¿O está muy muy muy herida, desmayada luchando por su vida en algún recóndito lugar?- se preocupó Fluttershy demasiado.

-Bloquear entrada. Recóndito lugar…- decía Pinkie para abrir los ojos enormemente y aspirar fuerte en ruido llamando la atención de todas pero malas caras por parte de las ex agentes, para empezar hablar en carretilla: -. ¡De seguro Twilight está atrapada en la dimensión del mundo humano porque recuerden que el ente dentro de Moon White tiene el albedrío de abrir el portal de este con el otro mundo y entonces se la llevó para dejar a Equestria sin alicornios, sin unicornios que usen magia, dejando a Flame como la única poderosa de Equestria!- terminó por decir tomando aire con las caras congeladas de las demás para agregar: -. Y ah. Creo que ella y Moon White se declararon ponies especiales. Al menos algo bueno le pasó, ¿no?

-No creo que… ¿O sí?- pensaba Rainbow la posibilidad.

-Pues, Twilight nos contó que se gustaban y pues…

-¡No me refiero a eso! Sino a que esté cruzando el portal.

-Él estuvo en Equestria y regresó al mundo humano una vez, ¿Por qué no dos, o las veces que quiera?- decía Applejack viendo cada vez más la idea.

-Mundo hu…humano- repitió Golden con un gesto.

-Rarity mencionó que usaban un espejo para eso- dijo Bonbon de inmediato pensando.

-El castillo fue saqueado- exclamó Fluttershy -. Cadance se llevó casi todo de aquí de importancia, incluyendo el portal.

-Entonces está en el Imperio de Cristal- afirmó la terrestre crema mordiéndose el labio, pensativa -. Debemos ir por él.

-Y hacerlo funcionar, Bonbon- le dijo Applejack entre un delicado ceño -. Tienen que hacerlo funcionar y atravesarlo para buscar a Twilight.

-Atravesar el espejo, a un mundo inverso al nuestro…

-Sé que no es sencillo- exclamó Rainbow con un suspiro -. Pero en serio necesitamos la ayuda si queremos recuperar el control de Equestria.

-Nosotras asumimos la misión de recuperar a la reina- le dijo Golden encarándole una ceja con una sonrisa de lado -. Y es lo que vamos hacer.

-Haremos lo posible por retener el sadismo de esa Flame mientras encuentran a Twilight- exclamó Applejack con decisión.

-¿Alguna información que nos podría ayudar?- preguntó Bonbon.

-Sabemos todo lo que sabe Rarity- exclamó Pinkie Pie.

-Entonces no contamos con mucha información- murmuró la terrestre para sí, cuando se escucharon nuevos pasos tras ellas y se voltearon enseguida defensivas para encontrarse con los tres pegasos y el terrestre.

-¡Derpy! ¡Whooves!- exclamó Bonbon enseguida con profundo alivio trotando hacia ellos.

-¡Bonbon!- se entusiasmó Derpy levantándose del suelo chocando sus cascos entre en sí en alegría para agitar sus alas directo hasta ella y abrazarla. -. ¡Whooves tenía razón! ¡Dijo que estarías bien!

-Y yo sabía que estarías bien si estabas con él- le dijo respondiéndole el abrazo más tranquila pero no menos alegre, mirando al terrestre caminar hacia ellas -. Gracias.

-Siempre te prometí protegerla, ¿no?

-¡Y ahora con más razón!- celebró la rubia separándose del abrazo sonriente -. ¡Porque soy su pony especial!

-…- Bonbon borró la sonrisa endureciendo el gesto para pasar su mirada a Whooves y tomarlo del pecho para halarlo hasta pegar la punta de la nariz con la suya con sus ojos duros y amenazantes -. Te la confío una vez…- dijo con voz tiesa -…¡Y te aprovechas de ella!- rugió encolerizada mientras Whooves no tomaba a juego la pose sobreprotectora de Bonbon.

-¡Basta, Bonbon!- intervino Derpy con un ceño -. No se aprovechó de mí. ¡Yo lo dejé y me gustó!- declaró con inocencia.

-¡Muffins!- reclamó Time enrojeciéndose de vergüenza pero ya qué, era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Bonbon se engrandecieron más perdiendo todo rastro de compasión, agarrando más fuerte a Whooves al ver cómo su cara se había puesto roja y podía escuchar la burlona risa de Golden.

-¿Quién lo diría? La dulce Derpy no pierde el tiempo- comentó Harvest entre risa.

-Bonbon…- le dijo Whooves contemplando aun sonrojado la cara tiesa de Bonbon -…la amo, siempre la quise, sabes que no voy a lastimarla. No es una potrilla para que la subestimes así.

-Obvio que ya no, asqueroso pervertido- continuaba hablando con voz tiesa y profunda ya entredientes, sólo para entrecerrarle los ojos en amenaza -. Escúchame bien, Time Turner. Una vez, ¿escuchas? Una vez la haces llorar y te juro, que usaré tu cráneo de lapicero, ¿oíste?

-Bonbon…

-¡¿Dije que si oíste?!

-Claro que sí- suspiró vencido -. Sabes que no la lastimaría- dijo más tranquilo.

-Sólo quiero asegurarlo- terminó de amenazar para soltarlo de golpe haciéndolo tambalear. Derpy se puso junto a él de inmediato abrazándolo.

-¡Yay! ¡Te aprobó!- sonrió con inocencia golpeando sus cascos entre sí. Whooves sólo suspiró mirando con una sonrisa a su pareja.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- interrogó Golden para fijar su mirada en Thunderlane, quien se había quedado tieso al pie de la entrada de la sala mirándola con nerviosismo. Ella sonrió de lado -. Tranquilo, fui gentil…- dijo guiñándole el ojo y el pegaso agrandó sus ojos.

-¡¿Sí me violaste?!- jadeó Thunderlane en un grito sordo que todos voltearon a verlo.

-No otra vez, por favor- suplicó Flash pasándose un casco a la cara.

-¡Te dije que lo había hecho!- reclamó Thunderlane.

-Golden, déjalo en paz…- le farfulló Bonbon mientras su compañera ocultaba la risa con un casco.

-Es tan lindo tenso- dijo con sus ojos oscurecidos de nuevo. Bonbon rodó los ojos y dirigió su cara hacia Thunderlane.

-¡No lo hizo! ¡Sigues virgen, amigo!- avisó en un grito y Thunderlane quedó tieso ya sin saber qué sentir. -. Ahora, no vinieron hasta aquí para este juego.

-Pues no- aclaró Flash -. Vinimos a hacer algo al respecto en contra de Flame que…por alguna razón no dejó a nadie vigilándolas- dijo mirando a las manes.

-Supongo que admite que ya ganó- comentó Fluttershy.

-No, no ha ganado- exclamó Rainbow con una sonrisa mirando a todos -. Con ponies con ustedes en pie, ella aún no ha ganado.

-Lindo y cursi, pero somos pocos- exclamó Golden.

-Por ahora- contestó Flash -. En estos momentos tres ponies van hacia Arabia Saddle, Griffonstone y Yakyakistán para alertarlos sobre Flame con la finalidad de planear juntos una solución.

-¿Involucraron a los otros reinos?- se sorprendió Applejack.

-Uniremos fuerza con los otros reinos para cuidarnos entre sí, porque todos formamos Equestria- corrigió Flash para sonreír delicadamente -. ¿No era ese el objetivo de la reina?

-Cierto- admitió Pinkie sonriendo.

Pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció cuando empezaron escuchar trinidos mezclado con aleteos.

El corazón se les paralizó por completo cuando sin tiempo en apenas reaccionar, en la sala entraron volando de súbito una bandada de fénix a una baja altura que obligó a todos a echarse al suelo y cubrir las cabezas por el calor del fuego que dejaba mechas al aire entre el ajetreo de sus alas, volando directo a la base superior de la sala para posarse en ella mientras un grupo empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de ellos, obligándolos a retroceder agrupándose para evitar ser tocados con las llamas de su tanto Golden como Bonbon no se quedaron de cascos cruzados.

Aun teniendo en casco la daga envuelta con la larga tira elástica, ellas empezaron a lanzar las dagas al aire con fuerza, cortando al aire y estirándose lo suficiente para enterrar la daga al fénix que apuntaba, para llevar su casco hacia atrás para desenterrar el arma y volverla a lanzar, repitiendo la táctica una y otra vez, una después de otra, estando la hoja de la daga cubierta de un fuerte tóxico que debilitaba y tonteaba a los fénix, que alcanzaban a lanzar finos trinidos del dolor.

-¡Contengan la respiración y cierren los ojos ya!- avisó Golden en un grito para del cinturón que cargaba alrededor de su cintura, sacó una mediana esfera para lanzarla al suelo y se reventara una cortina de gas.

El gas empezó a cubrir rápidamente la sala, incluyendo a las propias mane, pero fue lo que tuvo que hacer Golden para al menos si no consiguiera matar a los fénix, entorpecerlos para huir.

El estar los seis ponies juntos entre sí, tanto Bonbon y Golden los guío con su voz para dirigirse fuera de la sala rápidamente dejando atrás al restos de fénix cegados temporalmente del gas, algunos apuñalados e intoxicados pero que aun mantenían su vuelo en insistencia empezando a lanzar llamas al azar a un espacio ya vacío.

-¡Me siento viva de nuevo!- vociferó Golden con una enorme sonrisa entusiasmada llena de adrenalina mientras corría entre el pasillo con los demás.

-¡Tenemos dos pegasos aquí!- gritó Bonbon deteniéndose a un lado de una larga ventana para con la daga empezar a romperla con rapidez -. Carguen a este par y váyanse de aquí- ordenó.

-¿Pero y uste…?- decía Flash.

-¡Que se vayan!- gritó Golden para empujar a Flash por la ventana, lanzando un inevitable grito, lo que hizo que inmediatamente Thunderlane se precipitará fuera a sostener a su amigo al aire.

Sin esperar a que pase lo mismo con Whooves, de inmediato el terrestre alzó sus cascos y Derpy los tomó para salir de súbito fuera del castillo.

Al instante, ambas escuchaban los trinidos y aleteos de los fénix salir de la sala en masa huyendo del gas. Golden acomodó un lado del cinturón hacia encima de su lomo para presionar un aparente bulto de un bolsillo, para acto seguido rodear a Bonbon a sus cascos y lanzarse fuera del castillo y tras tres pitidos seguidos mientras caían, se activó un paracaídas que empezó a desenvolverse del pequeño tamaño a grande amortiguando la caída, sosteniéndolas al aire.

-Y me decías paranoica- le dijo Golden a Bonbon mientras empezaban a descender a salvo.

-Aún lo creo- se limitó en decir manteniendo su seriedad cuando vieron que desde hacia abajo, se precipitaba otro grupo de fénix, levantando el volumen del fuego de sus alas y cuerpo, directamente hacia ellas.

Estando Golden con los cascos ocupados por sostener a Bonbon, la terrestre crema reaccionó enseguida de mover un casco hacia un bolsillo de su cinturón y lanzar otra esfera de gas golpeando sobre un fénix, lo que provocó que se reventara y empezara a expanderse el tóxico humo, que aunque algunos quedaron atrás más afectados por el gas, otros continuaron volando hacia ellas, para atravezar el paracaídas, agujerándolo e incendiándolo, lo que las hizo empezar a caer enseguida.

En el aire, Golden alcanzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, haciendo que la tela ligera del paracaídas se venza al viento y desvíe su dirección, evadiendo que les cayera encima mientras se quemaba, pero no de la caída alta que tendría.

Lo último que pudo sentir Bonbon sus ojos se encandelillaban de la luz que emanaban acumulándose en uno solo el grupo que iba sobre ellas, era el cómo Golden acomodaba de posición sus cascos que la rodeaban, teniendo a conciencia de que la había adaptado, en un especie de abrazo.

Entonces se escuchó el ensordecedor sonido de un trueno, seguido de recibir el fuerte impacto de algo aterrizar sobre ellas, siendo Thunderlane el que regresó por ellas, empujándolas a velocidad en picada, pero alejándolas del ataque de los fénix, pasando todo demasiado rápido que sin prever tiempo, ya estaban aterrizando con violenta fuerza contra el suelo en el norte del pueblo.

Esta vez, el impacto, la fuerza y la velocidad en la que iban, las hizo impactar descuidadamente, mucho peor que cuando rescató a Flash, pues debió usar más impulso por la urgencia, empezando a rodar varios metros sobre el suelo escombroso, golpeándose y enterrándose objetos, dispersándose en diferentes lugares.

Thunderlane pudo frenar una caída peor para él al agitar sus alas para ir frenando el impulso de su caída, mirando a varias direcciones enseguida.

-¡Carrot! ¿Bonbon?- las llamó erguiéndose adolorido, con moretones y raspones, cojeando un poco, pudiendo haber sido peor, dándose prisa con la probabilidad que vengan los fénix a buscarlos.

Se movió enseguida entre cogeos, divisando a metros suyos, a Bonbon a empezar a levantarse entre quejidos, para verla que se quitaba un objeto enterrado en el cuerpo y lanzarlo para sujetarse a un lado del torso, haciendo presión y darse la vuelta entre su pelaje cubierto de tierra y cenizas, con iguales raspones más profundos, sin mencionar la herida de donde se le enterró un trozo considerable de un vidrio.

-Por Celestia...¡Bonbon!- exclamó el pegaso llegando a ella, lo que la terrestre lo vio respirando entrecortado, sólo para profundizar su ceño y levantar la mirada hacia el cielo al ver que se entornaba un color naranja.

Thunderlane llegó a ella para sostenerla a su lado y ver en donde tenía su mirada, contemplando con ansiedad, el como parecían llegar más fénix sobre lo que quedaba del pueblo, no sólo eso.

Sino también dragones.

Corpulentos dragones de enormes tamaños sobrevolando las tierras de ponies entre los fénix, no eran para nada, buenas noticias.

-No es...tan tonta...- jadeó adolorida Bonbon con sus ojos expándiendose en el aceleramiento de su corazón, al igual que Thunderlane, viendo lo que había estando haciendo Flame durante estas horas. -. Golden...¿Dónde está Golden?- empezó a reaccionar con más ansiedad mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Golden?- dudó apenas reaccionando a lo que decía -. ¿Qué Gol...?

-¡Carrot! ¡Encontremos a Carrot!- se corrigió sin tener tiempo de explicaciones, separándose de él dando un quejido de dolor para caminar con torpeza a su alrededor en tres patas, teniendo una presionando su herida abierta, buscando con la mirada mientras hablaba. -. No me voy sin ella. Se va una, nos vamos las dos- decía, pero entonces Thunderlane vio los fénix apunto de sobrevolar en su dirección, por lo que la tomó de un casco y la haló contra el suelo cerca de una lámina de zinc de un techo, la cual arrastró a ellos para ocultar bajo de él entre la queja inevitable de Bonbon, pero que calló apenas sintió como se alumbraba sobre ellos entre un repentino ambiente de calor.

Se mantuvieron callados, hasta respirar a medias para no mover la lámina de zinc con su inhalación, alertas y quietos, escuchando el aleteo cercano de los fénix, que aunque fueron minutos, para ellos fue una eternidad, esperanzados que ignoranran el trozo de zinc, hasta que el resplandor de su brillo empezó a ser menos, lo que avisaba que abandonaban el lugar, retornando la oscuridad. Bonbon no perdió tiempo para levantarse, sintiendo sus patas aguadas, ignorando la sangre que dejó en la tierra.

-Bonbon- la llamó en susurro Thunderlane, preocupado de ver el charco de sangre que estaba dejando Bonbon de su herida y ver tambaleándose caminando.

-Debo encontrarla. No...no me iré sin ella...- decía con la voz débil presionándose la herida, aguantando el dolor entre su casco ensangrentado, mirando todos ángulos.

-Deja llevarte con los demás- ofreció deprisa atajándola poniéndose enfrete -. Que te lleven al hospital y yo mismo la buscaré.

-No, tú no entiendes- se negó agitando la cabeza -. Debo ser yo. No puedo abandonarla.

-¡Te estás desangrando, Bonbon!

-¡¿Y crees que ella no con tu torpe aterrizaje?!- reclamó furiosa señalándolo colocando un casco sobre su pecho, pero aquello la hizo vencer el cuerpo hacia adelante, y Thunderlane la agarró enseguida evitando que caiga al suelo.

-Vendré a buscarla, lo juro, pero ahora te pondré a salvo- se limito en decir para sostenerla entre sus cascos y agitar sus alas desprendiéndose del suelo y volar cuidadosamente entre los escombros, acelerando para llegar al resto de un tienda de abarrotes medio consumido del fuego, en donde estaban Derpy, Flash y Whooves, queriendo comentar si vieron los fénix y dragones llegar, interrumpiéndose por ver el estado de Bonbon, lo que Thunderlane les encomendó a la terrestre sin perder tiempo y regresó en donde había sido su aterrizaje.

Pero por más que recorrió no encontró a la terrestre, pensando lo peor.

Que los fénix la habían encontrado y llevado con ellos.

…

 **Si, ya sé, me tardé mucho en este capítulo XD Pues la verdad he estado demasiado atareada! D: ¡Ayuda! Pero bueno, pude terminarlo y así como el pasado me centré en sólo en los humanos, quise ahora hacerlo con los ponies, espero no me tiran piedras por eso XD pero pues, aprovechando las vacaciones, hago equilibrio para avanzar el siguiente cap, y disfrutar de las fiestas, ¡Yay! X3 Por lo que de una vez, les deseo a todos los lectores...**

 **¡UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! En compañía de sus seres queridos. Gracias por mantenerse leyendo la historia, que es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir XD Bendiciones y felicidad para todos x3**

 **Disfruten de la comelona de las fiestas, no solo reciban sino que den, gracias por leer y review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	43. No Estamos Solos

**No Estamos Solos**

Apenas se habían recuperado del ardor de solo respirar por el gas que había reventado dentro de la sala, las cuatro mane que quedaban recibieron la llegada efusiva de Flame. Con sus ojos rojizos ardiéndoles del químico, pudieron distinguir con esfuerzo, que los cyan enfrente suyo estaban endurecidos como témpanos de hielo.

-¡Ustedes…son…mías!- vociferó profundizando su ceño con la voz cargada de ira -. ¡No tienen que hablar con nadie más a menos que yo se los diga! ¡Regreso a darles una fantástica noticia y ustedes hablan con otros ponies sin mi autorización!

Las ponies contuvieron la furia y el fastidio de tener que lidiar con un capricho más de Flame, pero se resistieron a cualquier comentario defensivo contra a ella. Ya no más. No quería que perdiera el control de nuevo. Pero cuando querían hablar, ingresaron un grupo de fénix que aterrizaron enfrente de Flame, para dejar un par de metros de ella, el cuerpo inconsciente de una herida Golden. Las cuatros cortaron lo que dirían al ver que una no había alcanzado a escapar, precisamente la que se esforzó por eso, aunque les dejara ese gas en el proceso.

Flame entonces deshizo su ceño fruncido por una más petulante y animada, observando a Golden como un trofeo arrebatado, por el simple hecho de que puede hacerlo. Entonces sonrió con una musical risa mientras regresaba la mirada hacia las mane, que ya la miraban sin saber muy bien que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Entonces…- empezó diciendo, caminando hacia delante mientras su cuerpo encadescenía -…¿Qué hacían aquí esos ponies?- enfocó su mirada en Applejack -. Dime, pequeña mentirosa, ¿A qué vinieron esos ponies?- preguntó, cada vez cortando más la distancia hacia Golden, hasta levantar un casco por encima de ella, un casco que brillaba de lo ardiente que se encontraba. Las ponies abieron de más sus ojos.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué…?

-¡Te hice una pregunta!- exclamó para bajar su casco y presionarlo contra un lado del torso de Golden, provocando que las demás entraran en desesperación sintiendo el ardor ajeno que debía estar sintiendo, pero más que nada Applejack lo comprendía muy bien, pues ella había aguantado una quemadura devorándole medio rostro.

-¡Vinieron a ver si estábamos bien!- exclamó la vaquera enseguida. Flame apartó el casco y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Y…?

-Y trataron de sacarnos de aquí pero no se lo permitimos- continuó hablando con el corazón acelerado por el temor de que bajara el casco de nuevo o algo peor, pero apenas agregó ese dato, Flame endureció su barbilla, alzándose las llamas de su melena y cola.

-¿Cómo se atreven?- interrogó con dureza bajando la mirada hacia la terrestre amarilla -. ¡Eso es traición a mi gloria!

-¡¿Y qué esperas?!- intervino Rainbow Dash, robando la atención de Flame -. Eres fuerte, hermosa y poderosa. Tendrás a muchos envidiándote, deseando ser como tú pero jamás sucederá. Nadie es capaz de ser como tú- terminaba de decir con seriedad, pensando en sus actos atroces y sanguinarios, pero Flame desde su punto de vista, lo tomó con una adulación a lo que era ella. Empezó a ablandar un poco el rostro. -. ¿En serio crees que un simple pony es una amenaza para ti?- continuó hablando la pegaso -. Solo somos pegasos y terrestre. No podemos hacer gran cosa. Somos insignificantes frente a tu poder y es estúpido que lo uses sobre algo tan pequeño como nosotros.

-Tienes razón. Habrá ponies que envidiarán mi poder y querrán arruinar mi felicidad- dijo para tirar una corta risa para ella misma -. Pero son tan poca cosa comparándose con lo que puedo llegar hacer- exclamó bajando la mirada hacia Golden. -. Ustedes son míos. Cada uno, hasta los traidores, son míos. No tengo rival que se le compara. Van a amarme y adorarme- dijo para alzar la vista con sus ojos entornándose confiados pero a la vez amenazantes -. Todos y cada uno, terminarán haciéndolo. Es mi Equestria, son mis ponies- aclaró para de repente, las jaulas de fuego que las tenían presas, se deshicieran, tomándolas por sorpresa -. No me sirven encerradas allí. Son mis doncellas y las quiero conmigo, pero…- levantó una de sus finas cejas -…si llego a sospechar de alguna de insultar y traicionar mi gloria…lo sabré…- aclaró y a su vez, unos fénix sobrevolaron encima de las cabezas de las ponies -…y si me da la gana de jugar quien vive y quien no…-agachó la cabeza para ver a Golden mientras su cuerpo encandecía para el susto de las demás -…lo haré.

…

Aunque se habían despedido para dormir, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Estaba bocarriba mirando el tumbado con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso, sin poder dejar de maquinar recuerdos, ideas que debía cazar.

Moon White se conocía lo suficiente, y cuando tenía una investigación qué acelerar, su cerebro no paraba de maquinar, casi abandonándose del exterior para encerrarse dentro de su cabeza.

Por una buena razón, el corazón le latía ciertamente ansioso, llegándose a contrariar levantando una mano para restregarse la cara mientras dejaba brotar un brusco suspiro que más bien parecía un gruñido.

Cuando empezó a escuchar murmullos fuera de su cuarto. Se irguió sentándose en el colchón con la vista hacia la puerta con su cabello ciertamente desbaratado, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, escuchando esas voces enredándose, una que otra risita por ahí o sonidos que hacían de su boca para terminar escuchando una risa que se escapaba mientras alguien se quejaba.

Levantó un poco ambas cejas. Aquello lo hizo retroceder en el tiempo. Pues esa complicidad que escuchaba en un pasillo cerca donde estaba encerrado, le recordaba mucho su época como estudiante en la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados.

El tener que quedarse después de clases a seguir estudiando, mientras el resto pasaba el rato, y no porque se refundía en sus estudios por simple gusto, sino porque realmente necesitaba las horas extras para poder alcanzar al resto en la materia, mientras no podía evitar tentarse a mirar de reojo hacia la ventana del salón, cuando algún grupo de compañeros se posaban a charlar cualquier banalidad con las sonrisas levantadas, sea una anécdota, un chiste, un repaso, decidir dónde ir; conversaciones banales que por alguna razón los mantenían felices.

Él tuvo esas conversaciones banales y fue feliz como ellos teniéndolas alguna vez, pero ahora simplemente le carecían de importancia, no por estar estudiando o creerse engreído, simplemente los veían tan fuera de su alcance la probabilidad de alguna vez ser capaz de nuevo, compartir su vida con alguien más, entregar esa confianza, que el solo pensar la probabilidad, le entraba un amargo sentimiento que adentro parecía carcomerlo, pero que ignoraba, para continuar poniéndose en práctica la teoría de aquel día en clases y tener progresos al final de la semana, cosa que en práctica en clase el mismo día de la lección no podía hacer como los demás, pero al fin, aprendía hacerlo. Tarde, pero demostraba poder hacer lo mismo que ellos, a su paso.

Ahora, tenía ese especie de Deja Vu, escuchando esos murmullos banales del otro lado de la puerta, sabiendo que todos se habían levantado poco antes del amanecer, para llegar a sus respectivas casas al fin. Entonces apartó las sábanas para salir de la cama y cambiarse de ropa. Mejor desayunar con los demás y no tener que hacerlo solo después en casa ajena. No quería ser un estorbo y de por sí, le incomodaba la idea de depender de alguien más por un techo, cuando con su propio esfuerzo puso uno sobre su cabeza.

Pero como le dijo a Twilight. Esto no era Equestria. Aquí no eran nada, y llegaron sin nada. Y no entendía del todo bien cómo funcionaba este mundo como para hacer algo al respecto, situación que quería reparar para su propio beneficio en su investigación.

Entonces ordenó la cama, se cambió de ropa, acomodó su cabello y abrió la puerta, encontrando ya vacío y miró hacia la izquierda, donde giraban la esquina del pasillo Lyra, Pinkie y Rarity.

-Buenos días, tú- lo saludaron mezclado con un bostezo.

Él volteó enseguida, encontrándose con Rainbow Dash cerrando la puerta de su habitación terminando de ponerse su camisa azul que iba sobre la blanca. Tenía los ojos adormilados, la cara decaída y un parpadear lento. Empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies con desgano, volviendo a bostezar abriendo toda la boca sin reversas como hipopótamo. Moon White le parpadeó con un gesto.

-No, gracias- le dijo él. Rainbow frunció el ceño, interrogándolo con la mirada -. Digo que no quiero ver tu hígado de nuevo en otro bostezo, gracias- se aclaró y Rainbow desprendió una débil sonrisa con los ojos cerrados aun caminando.

-Aún me recuerdas a mi abuela- exclamó para empezar a bostezar de nuevo mientras hablaba -. ¿Qué haces despierto?- preguntó para fruncir el ceño continuando su marcha-. Tú sí puedes dormir hasta tarde. ¡Siento que no dormí nada!

-Yo no dormí nada y no me ando quejando.

-¿Tú también?- balbuceó más dentro del sueño.

-¿Yo también qué?- interrogó caminando pero se detuvo al no tener respuesta y que Rainbow se quedará atrás. Volteó viéndola arrimada al muro con la cabeza caída a un lado con la boca un poco entreabierta en un leve ronquido. Suspiró regresando en donde se quedó -. Hey…- la llamó hincándole el dedo en la cabeza -. ¡Hey!

-¡¿Eh, qué, qué?!- reaccionó de súbito respingando con sus ojos forzadamente abiertos.

-Te decía también qué.

-¿De qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh?

-¡Oye!

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Olvídalo- resopló para continuar caminando.

-¿Olvidar qué?

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?- interrogó mirándola que lo alcanzaba para caminar a su par con un risita.

-Jejejeje, seeee- contestó pasando el torso de su mano a la comisura de su boca, secándose la baba seca. -. Pero en serio, ¿Estábamos hablando?

-Tú sólo camina- le farfulló viendo que Rainbow aún seguía con los ojos cerrados arrastrando los pies al suelo como zombie, que a la hora de girar la esquina, él tuvo que acomodar su dirección volteándola de los hombros y hacerla girar, cosa que la hizo respingar de nuevo. -. Despierta bien que si te caes, no me importará y caminaré sobre ti y te dejaré ahí- advirtió, para escuchar la somnolienta pero divertida risa de la peliarcoiris propia del sueño, lo que le hizo reír un poco también.

Al llegar a las escaleras, divisaron al resto más abajo, pudiendo inevitablemente para él, resaltar una de entre todos, a Twilight, que se veía…se ahorró comentarios.

Más bien, la única bien despierta de allí era Applejack. Parecía fresca y lista para empezar el día aún pese la interrupción de medianoche. El resto estaban bostezando y con los ojos caídos tratando de mantenerse activos, alcanzando hasta abofetearse un poco ellos mismos, pero personas como Cherry y Trixie, estaban casi igual que Rainbow Dash.

La peliverde estaba arrimada con la frente clavada tras la espalda de Mistery con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos como fideos apuntando hacia abajo, más allá que acá, y Trixie tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza aguada hacia delante, tambaleándose a los lados de Rarity y Lyra, quienes al sentir el cuerpo de Trixie vencerse de su lado, la movían al lado de la otra, y así en un vaivén de derecha a izquierda que las empezó a divertir empezándose a reír, que Lulamoon terminó frunciendo el entrecejo molesta, zapateando al piso.

-¡Trixie no es un juguete!- reclamó con un ceño pero manteniendo sus ojos cerrados señalándolas con el dedo índice pero no señalaba a ninguna -. ¡Tiene figura de muñeca pero no lo es! ¡Azúcar!

-¿Azúcar?- dudó Lyra.

-¿Qué?- empezó a parpadear Trixie sintiendo lagañas en los ojos -. Trixie dijo azúcar, ¿no?- reconoció confundida.

-Eh, sí, ¿Por qué?

-Trixie qué sabrá. Está ebria del sueño.

-Pues cuando estás ebria del alcohol lloras- balbuceó Cherry por inercia aun con la frente pegada a la espalda de Mistery.

Trixie se despertó de pronto, abriendo mucho los ojos, mirándola, estupefacta con quijada endurecida.

-¡Cherry Crash, ¿cómo sabes eso?!- vociferó en reclamo y Cherry recién reaccionó de lo que dijo para levantar la cabeza como avestruz, con toda su frente enrojecida por la pose en la que estaba, viendo a Trixie indignadísima apretando las manos para aspirar y reclamar: -. ¡¿Bonbon te lo contó, cierto?! ¡Esa traidora! ¡Le dije que no se lo contara a nadie!

-Ah…eh…- improvisaba sin saber dónde mirar hasta que subió la mirada hacia las escaleras y señaló -. ¡Oh miren! ¡Son Rainbow y Moon White! ¡Hola muchachos que linda mañana, ¿no?!- exageró la bienvenida para correr hasta ellos.

-¡No escapes de la gran Trixie!- reclamó Lulamoon mirándola huir.

-¿Y qué le vas hacer?- levantó la ceja Rarity sonriendo de lado. Trixie la miró con reproche ceñuda con los labios ciertamente abultados.

-¡Silencio!

-No sabes qué, ¿no?

-¡Silencio!

-Te pones de malas cuando no duermes bien, ¿no?

-¡Silencio ordenó Trixie!- reclamó irritada.

-Oye, no me ordenes.

-Es la casa de Trixie, ¡Así que sí puedo!- señaló cruzándose de brazos. Rarity se la quedó mirando fijo con profunda seriedad que intimidó a Trixie. Sonrió -. Jejeje. La casa de Trixie, es su casa. jejejeje.

-Qué lindo es volverla a tener de vuelta, ¿no?- rió Lyra. Trixie frunció el ceño.

-¡Me muero del sueño!- reclamaba Rainbow a media escalera bajándola entre tambaleos arrimada al pasamamos.

-Voy a bailar tap sobre ti- amenazó Moon White en alusión si se cae por seguir caminando a lo zombie, bajando más rápido dejándola atrás, que el comentario hizo a Rainbow abrir los ojos y reírse a lo bajo de nuevo, para apoyarse mejor del pasamanos.

Mientras bajaba, él mantenía la mirada encima hacia donde estaba reunidos todos, con la mirada interesada donde estaba Twilight que con solo verla, sabía que no había dormido.

Se veía terrible.

-Hola, buenos días para todos- saludó tranquilo y educadamente, escuchándose el saludo de vuelta de los demás.

-¡Hola!- saludó Twilight con una forzada sonrisa enérgica mientras él se le acercaba-. Estoy coooooomoooooo nueva. ¡Mírame!- decía manteniendo la sonrisa forzando los ojos a estar bien abiertos, pero las bolsas bajo sus ojos gritaban lo contrario, al igual que su voz exagerada y acelerada, y el cabello desalineado. -. ¡Estoy tan fresca como una lechuga! Siento que puedo cantar, bailar y correr en la Carrera Anual de las Hojas. ¿Sabías que llegué al quinto lugar en mi primera maratón? ¡Siento que puedo llegar al primero! ¡Y sin leer sobre ello!- alzó los brazos efusiva.

Moon White se paró frente a ella clavándole la mirada con sus ojos grises serios al igual que su expresión.

-No dormiste- se limitó en obviar.

-Ah pffff- hizo sacudir sus labios en un descuidado resoplido que alcanzó a salpicar gotas de saliva, aterrizándole a la cara a Moon White, que respingó un poco hacia atrás en reacción cerrando los ojos, mientras Twilight seguía hablando sin haberse dado cuenta -. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué saco mintiendo, eh?- se trató de defender y sacudió una mano en su dirección -. Es muy muy temprano como para que andes en tus necedades.

-Bueno…- contestó paciente pasándose una mano a la cara para secarse la saliva y sonreírse petulante. Twilight ablandó la cara. Ya intuía esa expresión suya. Tramaba algo.

-Ah, no. ¿Qué vas a…?

-No mientes, ¿segura?- exclamó con un tono ladino.

-…- se lo quedó mirando mientras él seguía levantando la sonrisa, disfrutando su expresión de mantenerse en lo que dijo, sintiendo ganas de acercarla y besarla, pero se contuvo para concentrar su mirada en Applejack, que le devolvió la mirada sospechando algo, entonces captó y abrió sus ojos por la comprometida situación y miró enseguida a Twilight, que palideció al olerse la intención también. Él seguía sonriendo astutamente -. Applejack, a ti, que no se te escapa nada…dime, por favor ¿Está Twilight minti…?

-¡NO DORMÏ!- interrumpió la voz de Twilight tapándose la cara entre enojada y avergonzada -. ¡¿Contento?!

-No mucho si me mientes, he de confesar- exclamó regresando su mirada en ella. Twilight suspiró derrotada.

-Lo siento.

-¡Ay, abuelo, pero si tampoco dormiste!- intervino la voz de Rainbow Dash, y tanto Twilight como él abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron a Rainbow enseguida. Dash parpadeó -. Es lo que me dijiste, ¿no?

-¿Y no que no recordabas lo que hablamos?- se quejó él mirándola con un ceño. Rainbow rió un poco rascándose la nuca.

-Pues ya estoy más despierta y recordé.

-¡Me tildas de mentirosa cuando eres uno igual!- reclamó Twilight cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no he mentido- se aclaró -. Nunca dije que no dormí.

-Si, bueno, pero…- pensó rápido -. ¡Ah! Pero me reclamas no haber dormido cuando tú tampoco dormiste. ¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan cínico y quejarte que no dormí si tampoco dormiste cuando quedamos en dormir si no hemos descansado bien estas semanas…? ¡Aaggh!- se quejó ella misma -. ¡No entiendo por qué hago mi oración tan larga, usando el verbo dormir y es que no puedo parar de hablar, es que cuando me tenso yo no paro de…!- decía ya entrando a su neurosis, pero entonces se calló el sentir unos muy urgidos brazos rodeándola, abrazándola y robándole un beso rápido.

-Uuuuuhhhh- chilló Pinkie Pie, no muy atrás las demás conmovidas, a excepción de Flash, mantuvo su mirada escéptica y la desvió con un entrecejo.

-¡Oye!- reclamó Twilight sonrojándose pero a la vez sorprendida y avergonzada separándose un poco -. Me…me besaste.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó divertido -. Fue uno corto. ¿Y te apena muestras de afecto frente a alguien?

-N-no…- se le salió balbucear con la garganta estrangulada de la pena mirando el suelo, enrojeciéndose más.

-Entonces no me provoques- alcanzó susurrarle sólo para ella, bajando un poco su rostro para ver el cabizbajo suyo con una cariñosa mirada y sonrisa, soltándola.

-No hice nada- susurró defendiéndose con un leve ceño.

-Ser tú es hacer mucho- se aclaró la garganta -. Además, desquiciada eres encantadora…- soltó una ligera risa -…y muy divertido de ver.

-¿Podrías callarte, por favor?- suplicó ahogándose de la pena para levantar la mirada y ver todo el calor de la mirada de las chicas sonriéndose divertidas con unas risitas.

-Adoraaaaaaable- canturreó Rarity con una juguetona malicia que hizo reír a las demás.

-Si se dejaron de melosería- exclamó Rainbow -, me encantaría mucho poner algo en mi estómago. ¡Muero de hambre!- miró a Trixie -. ¡Lulamoon, dame de comer!

-¡Rainbow!- se quejó a lo bajo Fluttershy.

-¿Quéééé?

-Trixie dijo que aguardemos en la sala- exclamó Lulamoon colocándose una mano en la cintura.

-Eh, sí, Trixie, ¿Pero por qué dijiste que aguardemos en la sala?- preguntó Applejack a Lulamoon.

-Para que nos sirvan- obvió encogiéndose de hombros. Applejack aligeró un ceño.

-Un momento, ¿Se madrugarán las mujeres de servicio sólo para que desayunemos?

-¿O sino cómo comemos?- volvió a obviar Trixie cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Trixie!- reclamó la vaquera.

-¡¿Qué hice?!

-¡No quiero que alguien se levante a las cuatro de la mañana a servirme! Tengo dos manos y dos pies perfectamente sanos gracias al cielo. Puedo hacer mi propio desayuno.

-Pero…- decía Trixie.

-Ah, apoyo a Applejack- opinó Fluttershy jugando con sus dedos -. Ehm, no quiero ser una molestia. Puedo hacer mi desayuno.

-No es una molestia- aclaró Lulamoon -. Son sirvientas. ¡Es lo que hacen! ¡Servir a Trixie y sus invitados! Así que déjense servir.

-Pfff niña mimada nos saliste- resopló Rainbow torciendo los ojos. -. Apuesto que ni cocinar sabes- farfulló y Trixie deslizó su mirada hacia ella, asertiva.

-¡¿Discuuuuuuuulpa?!- reclamó colocándose las manos a la cadera e inflando pecho -. La gran Trixie se defiende en la cocina. Cuando mamá vivía con Trixie, la metía a la cocina con ella y aprendió algunas cosas. ¿Cómo crees que le preparé el gran y poderoso sandwich a Sunset?

-Palabrerías- se limitó en decir Rainbow alzando una mano airadamente.

-¿Estás provocando a Trixie?

-Meh- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Provocas a Trixie!

-Sólo no creo que seas buena en la cocina si dependes siempre del servicio cada que cruje tu estómago.

-¡Que Trixie sí sabe!- se encolerizó pateando el piso, para darse la vuelta y caminar.

-¡Trixie! ¿Dónde vas?-chilló Pinkie Pie.

-¡Ustedes sólo póngase de acuerdo qué desayuno prepararemos!- exclamó sin parar de caminar hasta desaparecer.

-Uy, qué bien la conoces- sonrió Cherry a Rainbow dándole unos codazos amistosos, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Solíamos ser competitivas entre sí. Aun se le ha quedado.

-¡Ahora cocinaremos todos como el equipo que somos!- celebró Pinkie Pie emocionada dando varios brinquitos y se colocó enfrente muy entusiasmada -. ¡Hay que hacer un festín de desayuno! ¡Un buffet de colores, olores y muchos sabores!

-¿Colores?- preguntó Twilight.

-¿Olores?- dudó Lyra.

-¡Y sabores!- enfatizó Pinkie -. Si se ve y huele bien, ¡Sabrá bien!

-No voy a discutir esa lógica- farfulló Moon White.

-Ja, tiene sentido para mí- rió Cherry.

-¿Entonces todos saben cocinar?- preguntó Mistery y miraron entre sí.

-Pues sé freír un huevo, si a eso te refieres- sonrió Flash.

-¡Yay! Entonces tú te encargas de la sección de los huevos- avisó Pinkie Pie.

-Yo podría preparar unos ándwiches de pepinos que…- decía Rarity pero todos hicieron una mueca rara en desaprobación. Rarity resopló torciendo los ojos. -. Haré sandwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea- cambió el menú resignadamente.

-¡Pido tocino!- coincidieron en decir Cherry y Mistery, mirándose entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice -. ¡Me debes una soda!- volvieron a corear dándose un chócale con un puño.

-¿Tocino?- dudó Moon White con un gesto -. ¿Qué es…tocino?

-Ay no- lamentó Rainbow -. Tocino es…

-¡Tiras de cerdo frito!- le ganó el turno Pinkie Pie pasándose la lengua por la boca -. ¡Ñomi!

Twilight hizo un gesto forzando una sonrisa entre sus cejas un tanto arqueadas ante el desagrado de la idea, mientras Moon White abrió bastante los ojos con la cara casi verde, con la mirada un poco perdida pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Vaya, ¿No vomitarás esta vez?- se burló Applejack un poco -. Te felicito.

-¿Otra vez?- dudó Twilight.

-No me tientes- exclamó Moon White con voz forzada pasándose una mano a lo largo de la garganta, sacudiéndose la cabeza con ojos cerrados. -. Yo estaré lo más lejos de ese tocino preparando lo que sea menos algo involucrado con…car…carne- dijo rápido.

-¿También sabes freír huevos?- rió Rainbow.

-Sé freír más que eso para tu información- dijo recuperando de a poco el color de su rostro.

-¿Entonces sabes cocinar?

-Vivía solo. Era eso o moría de hambre o vivía comiendo de la calle, pero no es saludable. Para tu sorpresa, escogí lo primero. Puedo preparar panqueques si lo desean.

-¡Yay! ¡Panqueques!- celebró Pinkie.

-Uhh, te resultó útil en la cocina- jugó Cherry codeando a Twilight.

-Jejeje- rió ella ciertamente incómoda en respuesta -. Sí…útil…en la cocina…- decía sobándose un brazo.

-¿Tú qué sabes hacer, Twilight?- preguntó Pinkie Pie. Twilight la miró forzando más la sonrisa.

-Ah, jajaja, yo, bueno…ehm…sé…eh…también eh…podría yo…y luego…

-No sabes cocinar, ¿cierto?- preguntó Applejack. Twilight torció la boca mirando a un lado.

-Nop.

-¿Nada de nada de nada de nada?- preguntó Pinkie Pie acercándose mucho con efusividad, incomodándola aún más.

-No. Digo, no tenía necesidad…- se trató de justificar haciéndose para atrás -. Es decir, era una potra cuando fui a vivir en el castillo de la Princesa Celestia y bueno, comía lo que servían en la cocina del lugar, y después Spike creció y se interesó en la cocina, aprendió y cuando viví en Ponyville, él se ocupó de esa área mientras yo estudiaba y atendía la biblioteca y y y- suspiró -… eso.

-Wow, Twilight- se impresionó Rainbow -. No sabía que también eras una mimada.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!- se horrorizó en contestar pero sólo eso alcanzó a decir. No tenía cómo defenderse.

-Eso no la hace mimada, sólo no le dio la oportunidad de aprender- exclamó Flash encogiéndose de hombros -. Igual que yo, pero podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad en aprender preparar- sonrió en dirección a Twilight -. ¿Verdad? Anímate. Te enseño a freír un huevo- rió -. Es un avance. ¿Te unes a mi sección?

-Claro que sí- le sonrió de vuelta, sin notar la inevitable incomodidad en Moon White.

Mientras tanto, Trixie avanzaba a cierta ubicación de la mansión, cuando a medio camino, se encontró con el caminar de cinco empleadas.

-¡Regresen por donde vinieron!- vociferó Trixie acaparando la salida de un pasillo.

-¡¿Eh?!- reclamaron la fila de mujeres vestidas con delantales elegantes.

-Trixie ordena que regresen a dormir- asintió con voz de mando asintiendo una sola vez con firmeza. Las sirvientas se miraron entre sí confundidas.

-Pe…pero señorita…- decía una sirvienta.

-¡Nada de "peros"! Trixie y sus invitadas pueden hacer su desayuno.

-Pero el señor dijo…- decía otra con una sonrisa tensa.

-¡Soy hija del señor! Y digo que regresen a dormir un rato más. Es más- meditó un poco rascándose la barbilla -. Trixie dejará desayuno hecho para el Señor y la ex Señora- avisó y las cinco abrieron bastante los ojos.

-No, no, no- comenzaron a decir en coro negando la cabeza.

-El señor come un desayuno programado- avisó enseguida una de ellas -. No queremos incomodar al señor si no tiene el desayuno que espera para este día.

-Aish, pero que mimado, es peor que yo- se quejó Trixie y una de las sirvientes se le salió una risa, cosa que provocó que una le diera un codazo y la mandara a callar. Trixie se rió ante eso, más relajada -. No se preocupen. No se meterán en problemas. Si el padre de Trixie se molesta, que se molesté con Trixie. Trixie tendrá la culpa. Así que vuelvan a dormir. Y si las veo rondando por ahí, la gran Trixie no les guardará desayuno.

-Eh…¿nos hará…el desayuno?- dudó una, la misma que se rió hace poco -. ¿Sabe dónde queda la cocina?- interrogó, recibiendo otro codazo. -. Basta…- se le quejó en susurro a la compañera.

-¡¿Ustedes también?!- se impresionó para gruñir -. ¡Que sí! Ahora no molesten a Trixie y su proceso creativo culinario- terminó por decir para darse la media vuelta.

-Ya la oyeron- dijo la sirvienta sobándose el brazo de los codazos regresando a su cuarto.

-¿En serio la dejamos nomás?- pregunto una preocupada.

-Es la Señorita, ¿no?

-Aaaajaaaa- dudó otra y se quedaron viendo con un suave entrecejo.

-Sí, la Señorita que acaba de reaparecer- hizo dar en cuenta la mayor de todas sonriendo de una vez -. Dejémosla darle gusto con el señor preparando el desayuno.

-Ha cambiado mucho, ¿no?- comentó otra mientras caminaban de regreso a sus habitaciones

-Yo la siento igual de petulante- exclamó una compañera, haciendo reír a las demás.

Entonces la cocina se vio completamente invadida.

Pinkie Pie y Applejack no pudieron evitar suspirar al ver la expansión y equipada que estaba.

-Podría hacer toda la receta de la Familia Apple en la Reunión Anual más rápido de lo normal- suspiró encantada la vaquera.

-Y los cien pisos de pastel ya no sería sólo un sueño- acompañó el suspiro la pelirosada.

-Esta cocina parece futurista- comentó Lyra mirando cada rincón con los demás.

-Nah, no exageren- comentó Trixie acercándose al refrigerador y acercar la boca a una pantalla -. Abrir- avisó y después de un pitido, la puerta se deslizó sola y Trixie se asomó a revisar -. Mmmm parece que sí tendremos todo lo que necesitamos- decía ojeando el contenido.

Todos empezaron a ponerse manos a la obra, cada quien ocupándose de los diferentes opciones para servirse ayudándose entre sí, encendiendo la radio para animar mucho más el ambiente que entre burlas y chistes, la risas se alzaban convirtiéndolo en verdadero buen momento, de repente sintiéndose más normal de lo que últimamente se han estado sintiendo con todo lo que había pasado. Una canción conocida sonaba en el aparato, y las voces empezaban alzarse en una improvisado karaoke, siendo Cherry y Pinkie Pie las más exageradas, cantando con demasiada pasión usando un cucharon de micrófono, hasta tomar cubiertos y tocar la batería de la canción, en un ruido metálico sobre los mesones, frascos y hasta Pinkie volvía a tocar sobre la cabeza de Rainbow, haciéndola gruñir a la bajo para risa del resto.

Aunque no participara directamente toda la situación, Moon White contemplaba la complicidad y maromas que decían y hacían el resto. Estando un poco apartado por la zona de manipulación de carne, estando friendo hasta salchichas. No se sentía con el derecho de obligarles a no cocinar y consumir lo que están acostumbrados sólo por su presencia. Así que debía ser menos místico con la comida y tolerante. Aún así no estaba solo. Fluttershy se unió a él a ayudar a preparar los panqueques como Rarity se colocó cerca para hacer los sándwiches, escuchando él con una risa contenida la queja de la modista de que ninguno tenga el paladar para disfrutar de sus sándwiches de pepino, mientras Fluttershy la animaba diciendo que ella se lo habría comido con gusto, compartiéndolo con su conejo llamado Angel. De vez en cuando, Moon White veía toda esa complicidad, la energía que emanaban, le daba mucha curiosidad, intriga, ensimismándose, maquinando la mente de nuevo.

-¿Me enseñas a hacer panqueques?- le despertó una voz.

Moon White volvió en sí, a punto de hacer otra masa para panqueque enfocando su mirada en la cercana parada de Twilight regalándole una sonrisa. Rarity sonrió y habló de más en voz alta hacia Fluttershy.

-Oh, querida, ¿Te pareces si vamos adelantando en freír la masa lista?- exclamó haciendo muecas exageradas a Fluttershy señalando a la pareja. La pelirosada le parpadeó sin verse salida.

-Ehm, claro, Rarity, vamos- asintió.

-Tardamos un raaaatooo- exclamó la modista hacia Moon White y Twilight, que simplemente se la quedaron viendo la cara juguetonamente maliciosa que adaptó, para dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia las honrillas desocupadas. –Esto es hermoso, Fluttershy- canturreó la modista con voz casi aguda y chillona -. ¡Tres de mis amigas tienen novio! No puedo esperar a que me pidan consejos de amor y les arregle el cabello, las uñas, escoja accesorios. ¡Y claro! ¡Ya tengo el atuendo ideal para cada una para impresionar a su cada quien!- terminó diciendo con una risa casi histérica al final abrazando el bol.

-Estoy segura que te lo agradecerán- se limitó en decir Fluttershy con una divertida sonrisa en ver los brillantes ojos fascinados de su amiga.

-Tu amiga quiso dejarnos solos y no es nada sutil, ¿Sabías?- fue lo que dijo Moon White apenas Rarity hizo su escena. Twilight sonrió con una risa.

-Le fascina estos temas- exclamó y él aclaró la garganta terminando de romper el huevo en el bol. -. Entonces, ¿me enseñas?

-Creí que estabas con Flash.

-Ya no hay mucho qué hacer con las tortillas y vine a salvarte de todo este bullicio- dijo sonriéndose un poco más y le dio un ligero choque de cadera, apegándose a él -. ¿Te sientes raro?

-¿Con tus amigas? Siempre. No importa en la dimensión que esté. Siempre son…peculiares, pero agradables- la miró de reojo con una corta sonrisa -. Pero más peculiares.

-Okey- asintió entrecerrando los ojos -. Pero por eso no pregunto. Sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¿Lo sé?

-Te conozco y sé que por…como se conocieron Flash y tú, pudo haber sido algo incómodo para ti que fuera con él, pero…

-Tengo mejores cosas de qué realmente preocuparme como para concentrarme en un joven humano que me mira mal- la interrumpió hablando aligeradamente para pasar su mirada a ella -. Y tú también.

-Lo sé, Moon White- le contestó mirándolo fijo -. Pero quiero que te sientas cómodo mientras estés en este mundo.

-A unos tres metros están cocinando lo que fue un ser vivo, Twilight. La comodidad es algo de lo que me tengo que olvidar. Y creo que es muy tarde que te importe si me incomode o no el que estés con ese humano.

-Pues me interrumpiste- aclaró -. ¿Y crees que no he notado que tiene esas miradas contigo? Aproveché en decirle que dejara de hacerlo.

-¿Gracias?- levantó la cabeza para verla bien con un entrecejo -. Twilight, okey. Bien, gracias, ¿Está bien? Pero en serio no me afecta lo que piense o deje de pensar él o cualquier otro de aquí. No me importa.

-Pero a mí sí porque no quiero que te pase lo de Sunset- se le salió decir con voz ciertamente acelerada, como disparada de la boca, que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, concentro su mirada en la de él, que se ablandó más. -. Sunset fue mirada mal muchas veces en desconfianza. Incluso en Equestria. Eso…la deprimió mucho y…por más que trataba de animarla no lo lograba del todo bien y…- suspiró cerrando ojos, meneando un poco la cabeza -. Sólo no quiero eso para ti, ¿sí?- se venció en decir abriendo de vuelta los ojos, y ver la expresión un tanto de incertidumbre de Moon White, pero que la miraba conmovido, sonriéndose un poco, lo que lo hizo empezar a sonreír a ella, pero entonces él alzó su mano enharinada y la sopló para aventarle toda la harina en la cara.

-Me la debes. Hace rato me escupiste en toda la cara- sonrió más, viendo la cara blanca de Twilight, que empezaba a parpadear y mirarlo desconcertada con un ceño.

-¿Qué yo te escupí?- fue lo que preguntó pronunciando fuerte a propósito, para que al hablar, la hiciera expulsar residuos de harina de sus labios sobre la cara.

Moon White respingó retrocediendo un poco por el impacto, pero no se resistió y amplió la sonrisa empezándose a reír, uniéndosele Twilight que se pasaba las manos a la cara y tratando de atacarlo con sus manos enharinadas. Obvio no pasó por desapercibido por los demás, que miraron divertidos ese momento sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Madura, Twilight!- se quejaba en juego.

-¿Yo soy la inmadura?- se quejó también entre risas sin dejar de tratar pasar sus manos a la cara, hasta que él logró retenerla sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

-Aprende hacer panqueques, para variar tu menú y no mueras de hambre.

-Te odio- exclamó manteniendo la sonrisa y una mirada entretenida. Él soltó una risa.

-Sé que no es cierto- afirmó bajándole los brazos. Ella aligeró la sonrisa, más suave al igual que su mirada.

-Aun así, te odio- dijo con voz delicada. Él ablandó la sonrisa.

-En ese caso también te odio- le susurró, para abrazarla -. Odiémonos juntos- aportó para escuchar una nueva pequeña risa de ella y eso, le llenaba el alma. -. Y contigo aquí- dijo apretándola un poco más en el abrazo –no dejaré que me deprima.

Twilight lo escuchó y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, aun con el corazón temblándole de preocupación, pero trató de relajarse. Le consta que no funcionaba bien si andaba descarrilada con su neurosis. Y anoche el sueño le fue imposible de conciliar con tantas cosas en la mente, y una parte de su corazón, como su punta, sentía que ardía, y sus ojos lagrimaron, porque por alguna razón, le azotó la cabeza la imagen de Spike. Pero se lo guardaba para ella misma. No quería que él cargara más de lo que hacía y quería que estos pequeños momentos gratificantes que tenían, les relajara sobre la angustia obvia que los halaba. Y se dedicaron a hacer la otra masa para la nueva tanda de panqueques.

Casi hora y media después, todo estaba listo puesto en la mesa.

Había cupcakes, tocino, salchichas, huevos fritos, tortillas, sanduches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, jugo de naranja recién exprimido y limonada, té, leche tibia y café, cereal, porciones de fruta y un pudín de tapioca, la cual había hecho Trixie, que cuando comían, Lulamoon frunció el ceño viendo que el tazón de pudín estaba intacto.

-¿Por qué nadie ha probado el pudín de la gran Trixie?- se quejó.

-Bueno, es de tapioca- exclamó Cherry.

-¡¿Y?!

-Yo ni siquiera sé lo que es una tapioca- hizo un gesto soltando el tenedor con un trozo de tocino -. Es decir, ¿Es redonda? ¿alargada? ¿tiene pelitos como el coco? ¿Qué color es? No voy a poner en mi boca algo que no sé cómo se ve.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Yep- asintió bebiendo limonada.

-¿Y el resto qué? ¿Tampoco han comido tapioca?

-…- enmudecieron todos enfocando su mirada en la comida.

-¿Y aun así me dejaron hacerlo?

-Nos dijiste que no te interrumpieran tu arte culinario creativo o algo así- exclamó Rainbow con una sonrisa.

-¡Los odio!

-Jajajajaja- se rió Moon White tapándose la boca y asintió -. Que alguien me pase la tapioca.

-¡¿En serio?!- se entusiasmó Trixie mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa esperanzada.

-No.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Jajajajaja- volvió a reír uniéndose la risa de los demás -. Eres igual a tu contraparte. Sólo por eso comeré el pudín- exclamó y a Twilight se le cerró la garganta con incomodidad al mencionar a la unicornio.

-Ese es el mejor halago que le han dicho a Trixie…¡Me dijo una Trixie!- se aplaudió a ella misma mientras el tazón de su pudín fue en mano en mano hasta llegar donde Moon White, sirviéndose un poco.

-¿Te ríes con ella o de ella?- preguntó Twilight a lo bajo mientras le veía esa sonrisa burlona de su cara.

-¿Por qué no ambas? Aunque más de lo segundo.

-Te pasas de cretino- rió bajo.

-Yo también te odio- comentó risueño para más risa de ella.

-¡Voy a explotar!- exclamó Rainbow rato después, alzándose sin vergüenza la camiseta mostrando su estómago y se dio unas palmadas mientras subía los pies a la mesa.

-¡Rainbow, por favor!- reclamó Rarity indignadísima.

-A Cherry no le dices nada- se quejó ella mirando a la mencionada que estaba con las piernas alzadas a la mesa. Rarity alcanzó a verla y frunció el ceño igual de indignada, entonces tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo aventó con el fin de llamar su atención, cayéndole directo en el ojo abierto.

-¡Agghh!- ¡Maldi…!- se quejaba de dolor para acabar rompiendo el frágil equilibrio que tenía y se impulsara sin querer hacia atrás la silla y cayera al suelo de zopetón.

-¡Dios mío, querida, lo siento mucho!- jadeó Rarity saliendo de la silla enseguida mientras Rainbow se reía. Rarity rodeó la mesa donde cayó Cherry con algunos más acercándose a ayudar, pero la peliverde ya estaba riéndose con un ojo tapado.

-¡Me duele todo!- decía pero muerta de risa mirando a Rarity -. Qué brazo.

-Lo-lo siento, disculpa.

-Nah, no morí, así que olvídalo.

-Sí, olvídalo- exclamó Mistery para sentarse ligeramente sobre el estómago de Cherry.

-¡Voy a vomitar, Mentitas, acabo de tragar!

-¡Cierto!- jadeó en pánico levantándose entre risas, dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Mientras dejaban todo limpio y separado el desayuno para el resto de la casa. Fue en ese momento, cuando sabían que estaban por irse, que se adaptó cierto silencio que invocó más seriedad y cada uno podía sentirlo.

-Entonces…-decía Applejack pasado un trapo a un plato -¿Alguna va a ver a Golden?

-Obvio que sí, querida- contestó Rarity dándose vuelta tras alzar unas tazas en un anaquel. -. Sea como sea, es nuestra amiga- enfatizó, provocando los murmullos del resto en acuerdo con lo que dijo.

-Podemos encontrarnos e ir a visitarla a una hora en común- opinó Mistery.

-¿Alguno ha pensado en cómo será dejarnos público?- preguntó Trixie apoyándose sobre la barra de desayuno -. Trixie tiene que buscar un…lugar abierto pero apartado para volar esas horas diarias.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

-Tengo qué, ¿no?- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa -. Pudo ser mucho peor- decía en confortación cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, alzando todos la cabeza.

-Ya vinieron por nosotros- dedujo Flash.

-Entonces nos coordinaremos para reunirnos más tarde- asintió Applejack, recibiendo el acuerdo de los demás.

Después de una serie de despedida, todos a excepción de Moon White, Twilight y Trixie, ingresaron a los autos pertenecientes a la Agencia para antes del amanecer, sean llevados a sus hogares al fin.

Los tres quedaron al pie de la entrada viendo la hilera de autos alejarse, quedándose en un silencio.

-¿Trixie?- la llamó Twilight. Lulamoon la miró. -. ¿He de suponer que tienes una biblioteca, no?

-Oh, ¿Ya se pondrán a sus cosas mágicas y eso?

-Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar ya- dijo Moon White con honestidad -. Entre más rápido avancemos, más cerca estaremos de recuperar estabilidad entre los dos mundos.

-Claro, claro- asintió, mirando un poco detenidamente a la pareja.

Su mundo podría estar en paz de nuevo, por ahora, pero el de ellos, no lo estaba para nada. Cada minuto contaba. Cada minuto Sunset estaba atrapada en su propio cuerpo, como ella lo había estado casi todo el día de ayer.

Mientras Trixie los guiaba hacia la biblioteca de la casa, recordaba ese "despertar" que tuvo después de estar ausente en su exterior. Estaba confundida, pero con lo que le contaron los demás, no se extrañó de lo sucedido, pues ese era su temor en primer lugar. La idea no le agradaba, pero no objetaba, pues ella mismo se lo había buscado.

El que Trixie se mantuviera callada durante el camino a la biblioteca, tanto Moon White como Twilight se intercambiaron una mirada intuitiva de lo que estaría pensando.

-¿Sabes, Trixie?- empezó a decir Sparkle para romper su ensimismamiento y ella la viera -. Tu contraparte fue muy valiente en aceptar también alguien en su cuerpo.

-¿Ah, sí?- se sorprendió en saber.

-Sip. Shadow Light al principio se adaptó en su cuerpo por alguna razón y tu contraparte pudo devolverla en el rubí, pero prefirió dejarla para saber información que repercutiría en Equestria.

-¿Y…logró algo?- preguntó con un gesto. Twilight hizo una mueca triste.

-No…no pudo.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella entonces?

-…- enmudeció un momento para menear la cabeza y sonreírle ligeramente -. No estoy segura, Trixie. Pero lo que sí estoy segura, es que Zephyr no te hará daño y es un aliado muy fuerte que tienes para ti.

-Créeme- intervino Moon White -. No todos tienen esa suerte…

-Entiendo- murmuró Trixie sabiendo a lo que se refería, mirándolo con mayor atención para recordar a Sunset también.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Trixie los dejó allí para darse la vuelta y anunciar el desayuno listo para las empleadas y saltar sobre la cama de cada padre para que bajaran a desayunar. La idea que compartan una mesa después de tanto tiempo, le devolvió el ánimo por completo.

…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y con ella la campanilla.

Un tanto agitado, Caramel había llegado a un restaurante que empezaba a perezosamente a llenarse siendo que el reloj indicara casi las diez de la mañana. Empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus lados, encontrándose con Soarin sentado en una butaca frente a una barra de mármol.

-¡Casi no llego pero llegué!- anunció el castaño acercándose a donde estaba su amigo. -. ¿Ya dijo algo?- interrogó sentándose en una butaca junto a él.

-Hola, compañero- sonrió anchamente Cheese sentado en la otra butaca al lado de Caramel, que éste se sobresaltó volteando para verlo.

-¡Odio que hagas eso!

-¡Oh, ahí viene Flash!- anunció el fiestero señalando tras de Caramel y Soarin, que giraron a ver al mencionado, sólo para respingar al ver a Cheese junto al peliazul recibiéndolo y saludándolo, pero Flash tenía una cara de aburrimiento infinita, así como distraída.

-Uy, pero que fea máscara traes- bufó Soarin un poco. -. ¿Qué pasó?

-Que no pasó- resopló llegando hasta sus amigos y sentarse en una butaca, haciendo lo mismo Cheese. -. Se me quedaron mirando algunas personas, Twilight es novia del enemigo y sé para qué nos citó Thunderlane.

-Wow, wow, wow, ¿qué?- dudó Caramel. -. ¿Novia de qué? ¿Enemigo?

-No tienes que decirlo así- comentó Cheese con una mueca hacia Flash -. ¿Le habrías dicho lo mismo a Sunset?

-Es diferente- aclaró molesto.

-¿Es diferente porque es novio de quien supuestamente estabas enamorado?

-Es diferente porque Twilight casi se muere en mis brazos por su culpa- contestó defensivo, dejando a sus tres amigos callados y mirándolo con fija atención.

Un pequeño silencio se mantuvo ante ese mal recuerdo de encontrar a Twilight aparentemente muerta cerca de la estatua del caballo, hasta que finalmente siguieron hablando,.

-¿Acaso estás hablando de…?-decía Soarin.

-Sí, ese tal Moon White y Twilight resultaron ser pareja o se hicieron o yo qué sé- contó secamente y de mala gana. Caramel y Soarin se limitaron a asentir ante el nuevo dato.

-Flash, ella no pudo salvar a tiempo a Sunset- dijo Cheese más serio -. Ni siquiera a él cuando se perdió. Ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad para solucionar las cosas, por su amiga y a quien quiere, hasta por todos. No es justo que seas prejuicioso con él que cuando Sunset pasaba por lo mismo, estiraste su mano a apoyarla. Eso te hace un…

-¿Hipócrita? ¿Doble moral?- se aventuró Caramel en decir.

-Eso creo.

-Ya dejemos esto, ¿sí?- resopló Flash pasándose las manos a la cara -. Suficiente sermón tuve con Twilight- levantó la cabeza -. ¿Y dónde rayos está Thunderlane para terminar con esto de una vez?

-¿Cómo sabes para qué nos citó?- peguntó Soarin.

-¡Yo también lo sé!- exclamó Cheese dando palmadas sobre la barra de mármol.

-¿Entonces para qué vinieron ustedes?- interrogó.

-Dijo que necesitaba…testigos- suspiró Flash.

-Ay, santo cielo- resopló Caramel llevándose una mano a la cara -. Siento que me voy arrepentir de haber venido.

-¡Muchachos!- apareció la voz de Thunderlane, llegando a ellos con una enorme sonrisa cubriendo la mitad de su cara avanzando a saltos hasta la barra.

-Está saltando, ¿cierto?- se quiso asegurar Soarin de lo que veía.

-Ajá- corearon Flash, Caramel y Cheese mientras Thunderlane terminaba de llegar con una efusividad contenida en su enorme sonrisa. Cheese empezó a reír.

-Su sonrisa es contagiosa, ¡Qué cool!- celebró el fiestero.

-¡Entren a su redes sociales!- pidió Thunderlane enseguida.

-¿Para eso nos…?- preguntaba Caramel.

-¡Que entren!

-No traje mi celular- avisó Soarin.

-¿Quién no trae a cuesta su celular hoy en día?- se quejó Thunderlane.

-Eh…¿yo?

-¡Aish! Pues mira en lo que revisa Caramel.

-¿Por qué….?- decía Caramel pero entonces Thunderlane se le acercó demasiado con un ceño impaciente.

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-Okey, okey- murmuró mirándolo extrañado y sacó su celular para abrir la aplicación con Soarin poniéndose al lado para ver la pantalla. -. Listo.

-Ahora entra a mi actualización de estado- indicó juntando las manos de nuevo con efusividad.

-Ay, por Dios…- exclamó Flash con una mano sobre su frente pero ya empezándose a reír.

-Aaaaw, déjalo. ¡Está feliz!- comentó Cheese.

-Okey, ya estoy en tu muro, qué tengo que…- decía Caramel para callar junto con Soarin, que miraron por un rato el celular sin inmutarse, leyendo " _Thunderlane tiene una relación con Applejack"._

-¿Y? ¡¿y?! ¡Digan algo!- exigió con emoción. Y los dos levantaron la cabeza a su vez.

-Ella te va a matar- coincidieron en decir.

-¡Exac…! ¿Qué?- dudó.

-Poner que tienes una relación con ella sin que la tengan te costará la vida- exclamó Soarin.

-¡¿Qué dicen?!- se quejó. -. ¡Sí es mi novia!- miró a Flash y Cheese -. ¡Testigos, digan algo!

-¡Objeción!- intervino Cheese levantándose de golpe y golpeando la barra -. Mi estimado y carismático amigo dice la verdad- dijo para ponerse junto a Thunderlane, señalándolo -. Applejack y él son pareja. Yo estaba ayer en la casa de Trixie cuando pasó, ¡Y Flash también!- dijo para señalar a Flash, y tanto Soarin como Caramel lo vieron. El rockero suspiró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Créanlo o no, es cierto. Nuestro muchacho se salió con la suya. Applejack lo aceptó.

-Wow- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Soarin para ver a Thunderlane -. Wow.

-¡Somos novios!- anunció Thunderlane alzando los brazos mientras Cheese hacía reventar serpentinas tras de sí como de fondo.

-¡¿Quéééééé?!- reaccionó al fin Caramel, impactado -. Me estas queriendo decir que de todos nosotros, ¿Son Cheese y Thunderlane son los que tienen novias?

-Eeeh, sí- respondió Flash.

-¿Eso es lo que vas a decir?- se sorprendió Thunderlane.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?!- exclamó Caramel agarrándose de la cabeza -. ¡Míralos! ¡Son Cheese y Thunderlane! ¡CHEESE Y THUNDERLANE!- reclamaba señalándolos, y Soarin y Flash no se resistieron y empezaron a reír -. ¡No se rían que es grave! ¡Si ese par tienen novia y yo no, es porque en serio el universo está mal!

-¡Oye!- corearon Cheese y Thunderlane.

-Sin ofender- les dijo el mariscal.

-No hay por dónde- respondió Cheese con una voz forzada de niño.

-Sólo tienes envidia- le dijo Thunderlane pasando una mano sobre los hombros de Caramel -. Lo entiendo. Tengo a la rubia más sensual como novia y tú sólo tienes tu balón. Hasta yo sentiría lástima de ti mismo. ¡oh, espera, la tengo!

-¿Es en serio, Thunderlane?- se quejó con un ceño.

-Mientras en las noches yo me acurrucaré con ella enredando nuestros pies, tú abrazarás y besarás tu balón- seguía diciendo el chico con sonrisa malvada de gusto mientras los demás contenían su risa viendo el rostro rojo de Caramel.

-¡¿Te estás desquitando todas mis burlas, cierto?!

-Pero no te ofendas- dijo con risa.

-Agh, suéltame, me repugnas- exclamó con molestia apartándose de su agarre.

-Pero yo sí te quiero- siguió riéndose en coro con los demás.

-¡Qué asco, apártate!- terminó quejándose sin poder evitar reír de una vez resignadamente, riéndose los cinco de la situación -, pero ya en serio- dijo rodando los ojos y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda -. Me alegro por ti.

-Aaaww, ¡El amor hace al mundo girar!- los brazó Cheese a todos cuando sonó su celular y lo sacó mirando la pantalla. Sonrió más. -. Hablando de novias…- dijo mostrando la pantalla la llamada entrante de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Los odio!- exclamó en bufa Caramel para sólo más risa de los demás.

Cheese rió mientras se daba la vuelta y contestaba la llamada.

-¡Hola, hola, hola, mi algodón dulce de azúcar!

-Soy Maud- avisó una voz inexpresiva, fría y lenta, y aunque una ola de vergüenza lo arrastró, no duró mucho, porque entonces Cheese aspiró sorprendido.

-¡Tranquila, tampoco me hables así que también me preocupas! ¿Qué pasó?

…

Algunas horas habían pasado cuando regresó a su casa. Pinkie recibió a todas su familia con otro abrazo grupal que solo ella sabe hacer para que quepan todos en sus brazos. Pero aunque les pintara buena cara, en el fondo, algo la molestaba, y sólo alguien tan observadora y que la conozca tan bien, lo sabría. Y esa fue su hermana mayor Maud. La había atrapado practicando frente al espejo una conversación con Cheese pero la dejó creyendo que haría la llamada, pero al final, tocó a su puerta y encontró su habitación sola, con una nota. "Una amiga ha de estar esperando mi visita".

Y es ahora, por lo que Pinkie Pie ahora se encontraba en unas grandes hectáreas del césped más verde que haya visto. Un lugar tan silencioso que no se le ocurriría hacer una fiesta para quebrarlo, sino más bien respetarlo, porque sentía una extraña paz, un buen ambiente de silencio tranquilo ideal para dormir. En especial un sueño eterno.

La pelirosada usaba su misma ropa de siempre, pero con un abrigo de capucha celeste claro que le tapaba el rostro, y el sólo pisar este lugar y rememorar un cuadro de muerte que jamás creyó que le pasaría, le hizo que su cabellera se alisara y se oscureciera su tono rosa.

Estaba parada enfrente de una lápida de granito, en el que tenía grabado:

" _Aquí yace Sonata Dusk,_

 _Una vida larga que resultó demasiada corta_

 _para un corazón tan puro y siempre joven"_

Los ojos celestes de Pinkie estaban profundamente clavados en la inscripción. Releyéndolo una y otra vez. No tenía una emoción en específica. No se sentía feliz, tampoco triste. Enojada, menos. Simplemente sus emociones estaban apagadas. Suspiraba, cambiando de pose de su cabeza, casi sintiendo que se volvía una con la tierra, deslizando su mirada lentamente al arreglo floral que cubría alrededor de la lápida. Flores frescas. Reconociendo algunas. Rosas, orquídeas, pero una buena cantidad de pequeñas flores azules.

-¿Sabes qué flores son esas?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pronunciar, casi inconsciente que se sorprendió de su propia voz.

Al escuchar su voz, un hombre que estaba tras de ella dándole espacio se empezó a acercar para ponerse a su lado.

-¿Cuáles?- le preguntó Rain Shinning.

-Esas azules- se aclaró con otro suspiro -. Hay muchas de ellas.

-Es apropósito- sonrió delicadamente Rain para mirarla -. Son nomeolvides.

Pinkie Pie movió su cabeza a su dirección, al fin algo expresiva, mostrándose agradablemente sorprendida, conmovida.

-Fue idea de los chicos de la Casa Hogar- contó volviendo su mirada a la tumba mientras el viento del verano revoloteaba sus cabellos -. Se han comprometido en tradición, esparcir nomeolvides sobre los arreglos florales, porque así como ellos no olvidarán su corta pero muy marcada huella en la Casa Hogar, ellos tampoco quieren que los olvide- terminó de contar, para escuchar una corta risa de Pie.

-Dudo demasiado que los olvide.

-Yo también- asintió lentamente, visiblemente nostálgico.

-Gracias por decirme donde…- suspiró -…donde descansaba.

-Gracias a ti y tus amigas por lo que hicieron ese...ataque la otra noche- exclamó con una sonrisa ladeada que Pinkie le devolvió también. -. Estoy seguro que ella está orgullosa de ti.

-Supongo…- forzó en decir sintiendo un ardor en la garganta que empezaba a hacerse presente. Entonces se asintió a sí misma -. Podrías… ¿Dejarme a solas con ella, por favor?

-Claro, por supuesto- acordó para meter sus manos a los bolsillos. -. Pero antes…- avisó sacando un objeto de un bolsillo. Pinkie Pie lo miró estirarla la mano, con un trozo que parecía de cristal traslúcida rosa, empezando a fruncir un poco el ceño, viéndolo. Le parecía familiar por alguna razón, la curva que tenía y el corte le resultaba haberlo visto -. Es un pedazo del dije que le regalaste a Sonata- le ayudó a recordar, y entonces en la cabeza de Pinkie algo conectó.

*Flaschback*

" _-Iba a dártelo cuando acabara la noche y tu debut pero…-decía Pinkie Pie tras consolar a sonata en el baño en el baile, para levantar un collar con un dije de cristal traslúcido con el color de sus ojos, de unos diez centímetros. El solo verla, Sonata sintió un "clic" en su cabeza y en su pecho, dejando de llorar, mirando el accesorio con mucha atención mientras escuchaba a su amiga -. Esto es lo que representas Sonata Dusk. El amor que quieres esparcir en todos y cada uno, para un mundo con menos oscuridad, lleno de paz- concluyó y apenas lo dijo, Sonata elevó la sonrisa a la vez que brillaba su cuerpo fúlgido, al igual que el dije del corazón, sorprendiendo a Pinkie Pie._

 _-Tal vez ese sea mi destino- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, tomando el dije con una mirada suave y determinada -. Estoy en este mundo, para servir a los demás…- apretó el dije entre sus manos y lo abrazó contra su pecho -…con el corazón- concluyó, brillando un poco más fuerte tanto con el dije hasta que tal como apareció, el brillo se fue._

 _-Moon White tiene trabajo para el lunes- comentó Pinkie Pie para sonreírse con Sonata, quien arrugó un poco la frente._

 _-Pinkie…yo te quiero mucho…creo…tal vez…no sé…_

 _-No estás enamorada de mí._

 _-No, no es eso. Ya lo sé. Sólo…¿Podría llamarte mejor amiga?- sonrió -. Eso es lo que realmente siento por ti._

 _-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!- aceptó con una ancha sonrisa salpicando serpentinas haciendo reír a Sonata -. Déjame y te ayudo a ponerte tu collar._

 _-Okey. Gracias- sonrió dándose la vuelta para que se lo coloque -. Y…sí…creo que Rain shinning es lindo…_

 _-¡Yay! ¡Lo sabía!- celebró y ambas rieron en complicidad"._

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Pinkie Pie, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos mirando el trozo que quedó de ese dije, azotándole un torbellino de sentimientos, mientras sentía el ardor de sus ojos de las lágrimas acumuladas. Entonces tomó el pedazo entre sus dedos, empezando a sonreírse con una entrecortada risa, cayéndosele otra lágrima que la hizo parpadear y causara que se le cayera el resto que había acumulado sus ojos mientras se llevaba el pedazo a la altura de su pecho y lo abrazaba.

-Sonata…- jadeó sin poder dejar de llorar cerrando fuerte los ojos, quebrando más fuerte en llanto, sintiendo mucho dolor en su corazón, cuando entonces sintió un abrazo que la hizo respingar.

-No tenías que hacer esto sola- reconoció esa voz, haciendo que se sienta más segura en el abrazo.

-¿Cheese?- se le salió decir, aunque sabía muy bien que se trataba de él, así que dejó libre las lágrimas y lo abrazó fuerte en respuesta, presionando su cabeza sobre la altura de su cuello -. Duele mucho aún…

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí- le contestó calmadamente, doliéndole escuchar su llanto.

-La interrumpieron, Cheese. A ella aún le faltaba. No entiendo. Tenía tanta energía, alegría y amor. Yo…yo…- balbuceaba en reclamo para sólo seguir llorando.

 _Pero entonces un liviano acorde de guitarra sonó a la par con el viento, seguido de una voz igual de delicada y sentida. Pinkie Pie se apartó confundida mirando primero a Cheese, que le sonrió con cariño._

-Te dije que no debías hacer esto sola- repitió y Pinkie desvió la mirada, para encontrarse a todos.

Con un arreglo floral cada uno, se hicieron presenta tanto Las Rainbooms, los amigos de Cheese, Trixie, Derpy, Whooves, Moon White, Twilight, Lyra, Cherry y Mistery, que era ésta última que tocaba su guitarra acústica con una sonrisa y quien empezó a cantar, fue Cherry.

 _-Hoy me encontré con esa nunca despedida. La encontré y quise huir, echada a la culpa. Pero algo sostuvo mi mano. Creí que eras tú, pero no podrías, porque te fuiste- llevó las manos a su pecho para mirar hacia arriba -. Todo lo que sé de ti ahora, es que ya no estás más para decirme algo en momentos así. Pero está escrito en las estrellas, tomas nubes de papel para hacer sentir tu presencia, que estarás aun así para mí ahí._

 _-Así que no me daré por vencida-_ coreó Mistery, acercándose cada uno por turno a dejar un colorido arreglo floral sobre la tumba, mirando Pinkie inmensamente conmovida a cada uno con su sonrisa temblante -. _No fracasaré. Más pronto de lo que parece la vida da vueltas. Y seré fuerte, incluso si todo sale mal. Cuando esté sola en la oscuridad creeré, que alguien allí arriba, cuida bien de mí._

Para cuando concluyó la canción, Pinkie mantenía la sonrisa aun con sus ojos llorosos juntando sus manos sin saber mucho qué decir.

-Espero no te haya molestado los polisones- se le ocurrió decir a Thunderlane, provocando que Pinkie ría al igual que el resto.

-Claro que no- respondió agitando la cabeza para mirarla la colorida tumba por las flores -. Ella está feliz de esta reunión, lo sé- asintió apretando fuerte el trozo de dije y viera a Cheese -. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Estaba en el guión- sonrió.

-Oh, claro, claro. Y acabas de decir lo que un lector dijo y le pareció divertido a la autora.

-¿De qué están hablando?- susurró Rain al grupo.

-Nunca sabemos- coincidieron en decir.

A partir de ahí, la visita fue más amena. Dedicando silencio, Mistery tocando una suave balada de fondo. Sin duda, Pinkie se sintió mucho mejor estando sus amigos cerca para reforzar su valor, en un momento, empezando a mirar a cada uno sintiendo que reventaba de alegría, pero no pudo evitar empezar a contarlos.

-¿Desde cuándo somos tantos?- preguntó confundida pero con un humor mejor colorido que hizo mirarse entre todos sonriéndose y riendo -. Sólo falta Golden y Bonbon- pensó.

-Eso puede arreglarse- dijo Applejack sonriendo de lado.

 _Rato más tarde…_

-¿Qué salga al pasillo?- dudó Bonbon leyendo el mensaje de Lyra, se levantó de su silla y apenas abrió la puerta, vio la multitud de todos los grupos unidos en uno solo, acaparando toda la entrada.

-No tienes que hacer esto sola, Bonboncito- dijo Lyra maliciosamente con todas las expresiones diferentes de la veintena de chicos saltando al aire, haciendo su bullicio que llamaba la atención de los médicos y enfermeras que pasaban por ahí, no saliendo desapercibidos las caras conocidas de las guardianas, entre la perpleja expresión de Bonbon que no se vio con salida.

…

-¿UN IMPERIO ATACADO, UN PUEBLO DESTRUIDO Y UNICORNIOS EN UNA MUERTE LENTA?- se había desconcertado Príncipe Rutherford, de Yakyakistán, en un tono profundo y alto de voz. -. ¿TODOS AMENAZADOS POR UNICORNIO DE FUEGO CON ALAS?

-¡SÍ, ASÍ ES!- respondió Cheese de la misma forma, gritón.

-¿INCLUYENDO A PONY ROSADA DE FIESTAS?

-¡SIIIIII!- lamentó agarrándose la melena.

-¡ESO ENFURECER A YAKS!- gruñó con potencia alzándose en las patas traseras -. ¡YAKS DESTRUIR EQUESTRIA!

-Eh, eh, eh- lo detuvo -. My friend, es a Flame, no Equestria.

-AH, CIERTO. ¡LO SIENTO! ¡COSTUMBRE! ¡YAKS DESTRUIR A FLAME! ¡CONTAR CON YAKYAKISTÁN!

-Las cosas cada vez están muchísimas peor- dijo Gilda con preocupación mientras tanto, recibiendo a Caramel.

-Es muy ambiciosa. No se abastecerá sólo con los ponies. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-No podemos dejarnos de garras cruzadas mientras ponies se mueren. Griffonstone está con ustedes.

Dos naciones ya habían confirmado su total apoyo para Equestria, mientras, aun se esperaba respuesta de Arabia Saddle, puesto que era de las tierras más lejanas y tardaría días en llegar. La reunión para abarcar la organización de conspiración ya era algo real, y tanto Caramel y Cheese, volvían a sus tierras a dar el aviso; sin embargo, algo había pasado durante su ausencia. Cada uno, en las diferentes zonas regresando a Equestria, divisaron una cantidad significativa de enormes dragones de grandes cuerpos, largos cuellos y colas puntiagudas con altas alas de murciélago, como centinelas que parecían en modo de caza, constantemente mirando el suelo, entreverando sus rugidos, expulsando espeso humo negro y respirando fuego, que sin duda si se atrevieran acercarse, terminarían siendo devorados.

Entonces llegó la noche, y tanto el Príncipe Rutherford como Gilda, recibieron de vuelta a los ponies, los dos diciendo el mismo dato.

-Nadie sale ni entra de Equestria. Los dragones nos han rodeado.

…

 **So… I know, I know, me volví a tardar XD pero…eh…** **¡Aquí Nuevo capítulo! xD**

 **En serio aspiro no tardarme mucho con el otro, aunque lo dudo, no lo permitiré XD**

 **Bueno, me voy, muchachos.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	44. Nueva Normalidad

**Nueva Normalidad**

Reinó la oscuridad en cada rincón, filtrándose solamente la luz de la luna o las propias luces artificiales fuera de la mansión para que no estuviese del todo oscuras en el exterior.

Era otra noche que pasarían atrapados en este mundo que se mostrara particularmente a la normalidad de nuevo. Cosa contraria que podían pensar con el suyo.

Tanto Moon White como Twilight, se habían instalado de nuevo en la biblioteca para empezar a lanzar ideas. Un "tú dices y yo digo" para formular teorías para recuperar la magia dimensional y poder volver a Equestria, como la fórmula de atracción a una magia esparcida sobre la ciudad que puedan adaptar contra los fénix, desde la tarde hasta que empezó anochecer.

Ninguno estaba consciente del todo de la hora, pero Trixie ya se había despedido hasta mañana rato atrás y ellos apenas habían despegado la mirada de la laptop revisando una de sus observaciones.

Escribir para ninguno era tarea fácil. Moon White apenas aprendía a tomar correctamente una pluma y Twilight tenía una terrible caligrafía ilegible, no tenían tiempo para ello, así que Trixie les prácticamente regaló una laptop de más que tenía y les enseñó cosas básicas como el encenderlo y apagarlo, así como simplemente el presionar las teclas para unir palabras en una página vacía de documento, algo de divertido de ver los cautelosos dedos de Moon White posándose sobre el teclado como si fuera cristal, para presionar despacio una tecla que al tener sus ojos incrédulos sobre la pantalla, los abrió un poco en sorpresa al ver que la letra presionada, aparecía en la pantalla, sin poder evitar sonreír de a poco de la "genialidad de la creatividad de las invenciones humanas" como las llamó él, mientras celebraba internamente al hacer sus primeras oraciones escritas en la laptop, que por otro lado Twilight tenía un Deja Vu cuando intentó "escribir" en la computadora de Canterlot High, presionando a puños todas las teclas, desprogramando la máquina y que Cheerilee la enviaría mejor a revisar libros a exponer otra computadora como víctima de su inexperiencia.

La luz que emanaba la lámpara del escritorio resplandecía el lado derecho de Twilight, dándole cierta belleza difícil de expresar. Moon White parpadeó lentamente, sin dejar de contemplar la agradable expresión de sus ojos violetas que se ensimismaban en lo que hace poco debatían y el cómo se mordía el labio mientras se arrugaba su entrecejo, empezando a mover de lado a lado su barbilla dándose cuenta de un tic reciente en ella; el de achicar sus labios para soplar hacia arriba y apartar el flequillo degrafilado que cruzaba su frente de manera desordenada a comparación del recto y acomodado cerquillo que tenía antes. Tal vez unos inofensivos movimientos, pensaba él, pero tan sólo eso la cautivaba tanto verle, recordando el cómo había reaccionado ella cuando Trixie avisó la visita de Pinkie al cementerio, diciendo postergar por un par de horas más la investigación por ir apoyar a su amiga, ni muy atrás a visitar a Golden que, aunque no la conocía directamente, igual quiso mostrar su apoyo con su presencia al saber lo que tanto ella y Bonbon, hicieron por las demás. Podía sentir la impotencia y el dolor que se concentraba en ella empañando la luz que siempre desprendía, al sentir la pena ajena de los demás, como propia. Era tan empática e intuitiva, que no podía vivir consigo misma sin al menos depositar un pequeña parte suya en son de los demás.

Moon White se quedó con esa sensación envolviéndolo entero mientras deslizaba la mirada hacia a un lado y dibujada figuras endebles sobre el escritorio con su cabeza recogida en la mano, concentrado en esa sensación, ese sentimiento que cubría su cuerpo por ella, el cómo disfrutaba y una parte recóndita, dolía.

-Mientras lo que eres es lo que repela a Poison- rompió el silencio provocando que Twilight volviera en sí para mirarlo –A mí me atrae- decía para enfocar su mirada en ella -…lo que…-agregaba para callarse un momento al ver el tono rojizo en las mejillas de Twilight. Sonrió un poco -. Sonó como un piropo, ¿cierto?- preguntó y ella suspiró rodando los ojos sonriéndose.

-Tú sigue hablando.

-Pues a lo que iba, es que estamos completamente separados del otro- decía retomando su seriedad -. Lo que es él y lo que soy yo. Lo que siente. Lo que cree. Lo que quiere. Lo que siento por ti no afecta nada en él- tensó la barbilla -. Como no dudar en lastimarte. Pero a su vez, tenemos una conexión que nos une y permite la dominación sobre el otro. Digo, dominó mi cuerpo, mi mente y mis emociones para a su favor. Además, está lo que dijeron tus amigas, el que la magia del fénix empezó a liberarse en Sunset sin que ella pueda entender dominarlo, siendo viceversa.

-El punto es…- buscaba interpretar Twilight con la información que tenían, conectando puntos, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Que tiene que existir la forma en que yo domine sobre él, ¿entiendes?

-¿Pero no estás dominándolo ahora?- interrogó meneando un poco la cabeza -. Tú tienes el control.

-El control de mi cuerpo, sí- asintió -. Pero no sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que…- decía abrir enteramente los ojos -…espera…- pensó -. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que quieres dominar su magia?

-La magia del portal está en su lado, por así decirlo- se explicó enseguida posando ambas manos a un lado derecho del escritorio -. Necesito conectar su magia de mi lado para dominarlo- decía deslizando sus manos al extremo izquierdo -. Así como Trixie tiene accesibilidad a la magia de Zephyr, como la de Sunset empezaba a manifestarse en ella, quiero buscar dominar…

-¿La de Poison?- interrogó concentrando un ceño entre su mirada mal sorprendida -. No.

-Twilight…

-No. No. No y no- negaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso- aclaró y ella tensó la barbilla, más ceñuda con los ojos empezando endurecerse. Él resopló -. No te enojes.

-¡Claro que me enojo! ¡Quieres jugar con magia oscura!

-Tú dominas bien hechizos de magia oscura, Twilight- entrecerró los ojos, en reto -.¿Por qué no puedo yo? No soy él, ¿recuerdas? No la usaré como él lo usó sobre Equestria, o dime de una vez, Twilight, ¿Me crees capaz?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió enseguida alzando más la voz y él se llevó el dedo índice en los labios para que no haga escándalo. -. Por supuesto que no- repitió con voz más baja pero no menos alterada -. No te creo capaz de lo que ese despiadado hizo. Lo digo porque no es cualquier magia oscura la que vas a manipular. Podría ser tolerable para él, que es su naturaleza, ¿Pero y tú?- interrogó -. Sabes lo que pasa cuando una magia que no pertenece naturalmente domina sobre el sujeto. Sunset es una prueba de ello cuando usó la corona y la poseyó en su peor lado. Podría ser complemento en Poison, pero como dices, son diferentes aunque sean uno solo, y no seas compatible y te domine- sacudió la cabeza -. Por eso no. No estoy de acuerdo que te sujetas como conejillo de indias de una magia tan peligrosa como esa.

-…- se la quedó mirando quedamente, parpadeando con pesadez hasta cruzarse de brazos con la cabeza que le latía de cada palabra escuchada, para resoplar mirando a un lado y apoyarse al espaldar de la silla -. Tienes razón- farfulló con resignación.

Twilight sintió que pudo recuperar la respiración y se relajó, acomodándose en su asiento levantando la mirada hacia a él.

-Por otra parte- no dio descanso Twilight a la conversación, continuando hilando la idea, lo que hizo que Moon White le devolviera la atención y la miró –la magia del portal no es peligrosa ni oscura- proponía sonriéndose un poco -. Es…

-…adaptable- le siguió la idea irguiéndose de su asiento -. Esa magia podría manipularse.

-Tratar de conectarla de tu lado- prosiguió para parpadear, dubitativa -. Pero Moon White tú…- parpadeó de nuevo remojándose un poco los labios -… ¿Tú podrás? Es decir, en Equestria, tú y la magia eran…

-Lo sé- asintió llevándose una mano por la cabeza pero respondió enseguida: -. Igual, Twilight. Yo aprendí alcanzar un nivel de concentración para lidiar con la magia y manipularla- sacudió la cabeza -. Esta no será la excepción.

-Eso lo sé, pero en los últimos tiempos tú…

-Por si no te diste cuenta- habló enseguida –lo que sea que me mataba la última vez que estuve en el hospital, desapareció en cuanto él me dominó- su expresión se entornó dura -. Mi cura es mi propia enfermedad.

-No te sigo- sinceró, enarcando las cejas.

-Los unicornios no se alivian como yo tras chequeo y descanso, ¿no?- se quiso asegurar, viendola asentir -. Y van muriendo...- agregó con un tono más amargo que Twilight contuvo la respiración un momento sosteniéndole la mirada para volverle a asentir -. Nunca corrí ese riesgo en realidad, porque no morí y resistí más, por esa misma conexión, es lo que he pensado- confió en decir quedamente -. Su propio veneno no mataría su propio "yo"-ladeó la cabeza con su mirar contemplando la expresión atenta de Twilight -. Sino que permitiría que yo bajara la guardia.

-Nunca lo logró.

-Nop.

-No hasta que...

-Sip- sonrió con suavidad para estirar una mano sobre la mesa, abriéndola en su dirección. Twilight le devolvió una misma sonrisa para estirar su mano hacia la suya y tomarla -. Pero aquí no tengo magia, ¿recuerdas? No puede hacerme más daño.

-Te encantará ser humano entonces- comentó con un tono irónico. Él ladeó la cabeza.

-No nos precipitemos- respondió llevándose una mano a la frente -. Aún tengo la sensación de que tengo mi cuerno aunque no sea así.

-E intentaste de nuevo agarrar la pluma con la boca- recordó con una corta risa con él, para que se le escapaba un bostezo, sorprendiéndolo a él mismo. -. Creo que será mejor descansar- propuso para enfocar su mirada al reloj de pared, que indicaba casi las dos de la mañana, y dejó abrir los ojos.

-Definitivamente hay que ir a dormir- comentó él viendo el reloj también -. Es tarde.

-Cielos- suspiró ella viendo la hora también -. ¿Tan rápido?

-Las horas son segundos cuando te apasiona algo- exclamó retrocediendo la silla para ponerse en pie, haciendo lo mismo Twilight para con cierto nervios, dejar en orden la laptop y apagarla -. Hay que despertarnos temprano para mañana y continuar.

-Literalmente ya estamos mañana así que…

-Hoy, entonces hoy- se corrigió él mismo sonriéndose en su dirección mientras Twilight mantenía la suya levantada pasando su mirada a la de él, pero su expresión se entornó algo debatiente mientras acomodaba la silla. Moon White esperó lo que parecía querer decirle rodeando el escritorio.

-Oye…- empezó diciendo ella para soplarse el flequillo, lo que lo hizo sonreír delicadamente del tic para al final, Twilight dejara caer sus hombros acompañado de un suspiro -…nada.

-Ah, no, Twilight. Dime- se negó colocándose enfrente de ella mientras Twilight se pasaba la mano por la cara meneando la cabeza.

-Es una tontería, yo…- decía soltando una risa nerviosa -…iba a decir que, lo que pasa…- se gruñó a sí misma apartando la mano del rostro, revelando el sutil color rosa de sus mejillas para cerrar los ojos y escupir: - ¡No quiero dormir sola!

-¿Qué?- disparó la pregunta ladeando un poco la cabeza a su dirección, como si escuchara mal.

-Pienso demasiado apenas pongo la cabeza en la almohada- empezó a decir con mucha vergüenza rodándose de ojos -. Y el sueño que tenía se reemplaza por cosas y cosas de cosas que…- suspiró vencida -. Cuando compartía la habitación con Spike, mis movimientos de estar girando en la cama lo despertaban y…preguntaba si estaba bien y…conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa, me distraía y sin darme cuenta, me quedaba dormida. Entonces…pensé que tal vez tú…

-¿Podría reemplazar a tu dragón?- levantó una ceja.

-No lo digas así- se quejó ella frunciéndole el ceño, pero aun con esa suave expresión de vergüenza y mejillas rojizas. Moon White disfrutaba de lo que veía, conmoviéndose mucho, y señaló la salida con la barbilla.

-Camina, Twilight.

-¿Eso es un "sí"?- preguntó empezándose a sonreír en esperanza.

-¿Cómo sería un "no", Twilight?

-Yo qué sé. A veces no sé qué esperar de ti. Puedes ser capcioso cuando te lo propones- comentó pero apenas lo dije se dio autorespuesta "igual que...él". Su sonrisa desapareció para mirar a Moon White que se reía de lo que dijo.

-¿Gracias?- dudó divertido mirándola de reojo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa un poco floja.

-Bueno, entonces…- se aclaró la garganta para continuar el tema -… ¿iremos a mi cuarto o al…?

-No lo hagas incómodo, ¿sí?- la interrumpió -. Será en el tuyo, para cuando duermas no tengas que cambiarte de cuarto después y yo pueda retirarme.

-¿Y si te quedas dormido?

-No lo haré- respondió para escuchar la risa de Twilight atrapada en su boca para amortiguar una risa más grande. -. ¿Qué?- preguntó y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada- contestó con una sonrisa.

Entonces llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba sus dormitorios, ingresando al de Twilight. Fue ahí que la valentía o no poner tanta importancia al asunto se desplomó. Apenas se cerró la puerta y los envolvió la oscuridad estando solos frente a una cama, el cuerpo empezó a traicionarlos, empezando a latirles el corazón de un repentino nerviosismo, tensarse los músculos, la garganta hinchada de una vergüenza que ascendía y un repentino frío en las manos los cubriera.

"Esto es ridículo" pensó para sus adentro Moon White "No es la primera vez que paso la noche con Twilight".

"¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñó el hechizo de transportación de magia?" pensaba Twilight mientras tanto en coincidencia "Estuviste toda la noche con él y hasta dormimos unas horas antes del amanecer"

"Pero claro, estábamos metros separados, no tan juntos" prosiguió recordando él "y me daba igual su presencia pero ahora…"

"…solo que ahora…"

"…es diferente" terminaron por pensar igual, odiando la reacción de su cuerpo de la pena.

-Entonces…- rompió Moon White el silencio -…¿tienes un lado?

-¿Eh?

-Un lado de la cama- hablaba para lidiar con la situación con normalidad.

-Pues…la verdad no- sinceró pensativa, sin desprender la mirada de la cama -. ¿Tú acaso tienes un lado?- preguntó pasando sus ojos a él.

-Se podría decir que sí- respondió con un gesto -. El lado izquierdo, echado de costado derecho, y con la pata izquierda colgada.

-…- enmudeció Twilight para sonreírse y dejar escapar una risa. Él la miró con un ceño.

-¡¿Qué?!- demandó saber más apenado.

-¡Me estás…me estás queriendo decir que…!- decía entre risas -. Dices entonces que la vez que fui a buscarte en tu casa y te encontré dormido en esa posición, antes del golpe que me diste claro… ¿fue apropósito? ¿No producto de moverte dormido?

-Eh…- le mantenía la mirada seria con el ceño, y miró a un lado -…no- respondió, sólo para que Twilight riera más.

-¡Moon White!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntaba pero Twilight sólo podía reírse, llegándose tapar la boca para amortiguarla y tapar la enorme sonrisa que tenía, con sus ojos radiando de alegría y diversión a comparación hace un rato atrás.

Moon White expulsó una sola carcajada, presionada, suavizando su expresión y relajándose también, sonriéndose lentamente con una risa más tranquila que la de Twilight.

Más tranquilos pero no menos incómodos, se acomodaron cada uno en un lado de la cama, acostándose como si el colchón estuviese echo de vidrio o si se toparan, explotarían. Y entonces quedaron acostados con la mirada hacia arriba con los ojos bien abiertos, siendo Twilight la única que estaba arropada, y él estuviese sobre la sábana.

-¿Estás pensando en…cosas?- le preguntó Moon White. ella suspiró.

-Quieren salir, sí.

-¿No prefieres hablar de ellas?- propuso.

-Honestamente…- resopló parpadeando relajando el cuerpo sobre el colchón, recién apreciando la suavidad y tranquilidad que les ofrecía la noche -…mi corazón está muy cansado. Sólo quiero dejar de pensar para descansar de una vez- exclamó con voz ciertamente suplicante.

Moon White entonces movió recién su rostro hacia el lado de Twilight, y verla aun mirando el tumbado de la habitación con los ojos apagados, expresándose agotados, prestando atención en la bolsa bajo sus ojos que marcaba la huella del cansancio en ella.

-Twilight- la llamó con voz suave, logrando que girara su cabeza hacia él -. ¿Qué hacías para dormir cuando eras potra?

Twilight pestañeó con suavidad mientras alzaba una ligera sonrisa, mirándolo conmovida. Él la retó con la mirada una sonrisa ladeada.

-No me digas que te ponías a estudiar.

-No, claro que no- respondió enseguida con una corta risa -. Si lo hacía, me quitaba más el sueño.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Muy en serio- asintió sonriente -. Lo que hacía era apretar muy fuerte los ojos y abrazar mucho un peluche que tenía. O…-seguía contando, congelando la sonrisa -…o…-repitió, pero su voz salió más frágil, para repentinamente perder el buen humor recién despertado y cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Moon White parpadeó, dubitativo.

-¿Twilight…?

-O despertaba a Shinning y él me leía y…- jadeó ardiéndole mucho los ojos, para llevarse las manos a la cara. -. Lo siento, no puedo…- empezó a negarse, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Twilight…- insistía llamándola, olvidando ese paso invisible entre ellos para acercarse y destaparle el rostro sosteniendo sus manos, contemplando enseguida un repentino hueco en el centro de su pecho, que parecía succionarlo todo y le cortó la respiración.

Sintió un dolor indescriptiblemente triste en su interior, quedando mirando ciertamente perplejo con los ojos empezándose arder, el rostro descompuesto de Twilight.

-¿Murió?- jadeó Moon White sin desprenderle la mirada, cosa que llamó la atención de Twilight para quedarse mirando esa repentinamente mirada perdida de Moon White, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas -. Tu hermano murió…- decía consternado, para soltarle las manos como si le cogió la corriente eléctrica, para llevarse las suyas sobre el pecho con un gesto de profundo dolor.

-¿Moon White?- lo empezó llamar Twilight entre su ceño confundido mirando sorprendida entre sus propias lágrimas, la conmoción de Moon White, que la tomó desprevenida -. ¿No sabías? ¿Lo…lo conocías?

-No- negó enseguida tragando fuerte saliva cerrando sus ojos un momento, concentrándose esa amarga sensación disipando lentamente, para volver abrir sus ojos y mirar a Twilight, que parecía menos afligida al verlo sin entender su reacción -. No sabía que murió y no lo conocía…- frunció más el ceño -…pero me duele como si haya sido así- suspiró mirándola más fijamente -. Supongo, que estoy más conectado a ti de lo que pensé.

Twilight lo miró con escrutinio, levantando una mano para secarse las lágrimas que derramó y se remojó los labios sin desprenderle la mirada, estirando una mano en medio de ambos, invitando a la suya posarse en ella, cosa que leyó él enseguida y acomodó su mano con la de ella.

-Lo siento tanto tu pérdida, Twilight- exclamó con voz ligera y apenada -. Sé lo que es perder una parte importante de la familia- agregó, cerrando su mano en la suya, haciéndola sonreír un poco, agradecida.

El solo recuerdo del cómo perdió a su hermano, casi un borroso flashback de cuando cayó en el suelo rocoso de tierra, descorazonada al hallar el cuerpo parcialmente descompuesto de Shinning, le hizo jadear entrecortadamente, desechando la imagen una vez que trató de pegarse en su mente, concentrándose en sobrellevar ese ardor que latía en su pecho, deslizando enseguida otros cruces de ideas.

-No sabes entonces…- decía sintiendo su voz ajena, meneando la cabeza -…no estabas consciente de lo que…él hacía- se decía más bien a sí misma, sabiendo Moon White que se refería a Poison.

-No sé lo que piensa, ni lo que siente, me hacía ver lo que le convenía- recitó lo que ya le había dicho, pero aun así repitió al ver que pensaba en algo -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella se lo quedó viendo brevemente, tratando de ocultar la impotencia de su mirada, cerrando los ojos para depositar un beso en su mano enredada en la suya, calmando a su corazón del ardiente dolor del recuerdo de su hermano, pensando si es mejor o peor que no haya estado totalmente al tanto de lo que hizo y deshizo Poison, puesto que al parecer, Moon White ignoraba muchas cosas, incluyendo aquella paradoja que germinó todo lo que ha pasado.

Por su culpa.

Por un milagro del cielo, Moon White no insistió en su pregunta, y esto porque observó los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo acomodado de Twilight, como si en cualquier momento caería rendida del sueño. Ya pensó que mañana podría preguntarle.

El solo sujetar su mano, Twilight dejó de pensar el torbellino de recuerdos y suposiciones, aferrándose en su agarre, como para no dejarse caer en tantos pensamientos, que el propio derrame de lágrimas, la hizo sentir más cansada. Entonces abrió vagamente los ojos, encontrando a Moon White con los ojos cerrados suavemente y una respiración regular y ligeramente más lenta. No estaba acomodado como le dijo que le agradaba dormir, dejándola con la conciencia que estaba despierto.

Pensó que no le había contado en absoluto el viaje al pasado que hizo con Whooves, y él parecía no saberlo. Eso se intuía. Ella suspiró con cierto nerviosismo, porque no sabría si algo importante se le escaparía de ese encuentro para su beneficio, pero la sola idea de contarle que empezó a perder fuerza en su habilidad mágica, que desató una cadena de desgracias en su vida, la paralizaba.

Ella parpadeó con angustia, cerrando de una vez los ojos, pensando que tal vez, debía pensar por su propia cuenta otras vías.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, los de Moon White se abrieron en automático, con una misma mirada de angustia entre sus cejas enarcadas, siendo devorado desde adentro, sólo para que Twilight sintiera el calor de su mirada al sentirlo y abriera sus ojos para quedarse ambos mirándose con esa misma marca de frustración.

-No nos hagamos esto- susurró Twilight a la vez que tragaba saliva, saliéndose como una súplica.

-Es lo menos que quiero hacer- coincidió con una misma voz baja, para acercar su frente y pegarla sobre la suya, cerrándosele los ojos a ambos -. Deja de pensar, al menos un momento- pidió deslizando su mano hacia su cabellera, permitiendo Twilight que sus dedos se abrieran paso en su cabello -. Sólo…sólo ten calma- agregó, empezando una suave caricia que enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras, en un movimiento lento pero constante.

-Uhuum- logró musitar afirmativamente en respuesta, tratando de concentrarse en su cercanía, en la caricia, en su mano agarrada en la suya y encontrar ese punto de calma.

-Cuando de potrillo no podía dormir- empezó a contar para distraerla de cualquier otro pensamiento que le preocupara, continuando la caricia y verle el rostro que luchaba por relajarse –mamá me acomodaba en su lomo, agarrado de un cinturón que usan los wonderbolts para emergencias, y se elevaba al cielo nocturno- sonrió despacio, viendo el rostro de Twilight empezándose destensarse –volaba sobre las nubes y yo estiraba el casco lo más que podía para tocarlas, aunque se deshacían apenas el roce y me dejaban húmedo el casco. Pero con mamá no pasaba- suspiró con una pequeña risa a la vez que Twilight abría sus ojos –después de volar por un rato, se acomodaba sobre una nube, una que se ubicara de frente a la luna. Ahí en esa calma, en ese hermoso paisaje nocturno con cientos de estrellas salpicadas, me quedaba dormido usando su larga melena como almohada.

Un silencio los rodeó, uno más ameno y tranquilo, como asimilando lo que acababa de contar y escuchar, respectivamente. Un silencio que encerraba ese suave intercambio de miradas que reflejaban el sosiego que provocó esa anécdota, remontándolos a una época diferente, mucho menos complicada y feliz. El silencio pareció empezar a arrullarlos con el latido del corazón más relajado, empezando a sentir los músculos más pesados, al igual que los párpados.

-Es un hermoso recuerdo- comentó Twilight con una delicada sonrisa, cortando la distancia para besarle un poco los labios y solo separarse ni medio centímetro para agregar: -. Gracias- susurró, cerrando los ojos y removiéndose en su lugar, para sentir unos labios posarse sobre su frente.

-Buenas noches, Twilight- deseó, igual acomodándose de ese lado, mirándola por última vez y cerrar los ojos.

-Hasta mañana- sonrió al escapársele un bostezo -, Moon White.

…

Giraba y giraba entre las sábanas con mucho fastidio.

Se quejaba, lanzando gruñidos mientras sus movimientos bruscos desesperados de encontrar la mejor posición para acomodarse a dormir, golpeaban sobre el colchón con un sonido seco.

Al final, Trixie quedó echada bocabajo con una almohada sobre la cabeza.

Aunque madrugó y parecía una zombie adormitada hablando incoherencias, por una razón le estaba costando conciliar el sueño. Se había ido a la cama pero a la hora de acostarse, el sueño se cortó, dejándola con cierta ansiedad de tener insomnio, cosa que la desesperaba y llegaba a destender la cama de las vueltas que se daba para encontrar la mejor forma para convocar el sueño. Pero nada.

Trixie gruño una vez más mientras levantaba medio torso con las manos contra el colchón, provocando que la almohada sobre su cabeza se cayera hacia delante y le dejara el cabello más desarreglado de lo que en sí ya estaba. Se arrastró estirando su brazo a la mesa de noche para tomar su celular y ver la hora, indicando pasada las dos de la mañana. Resopló con fastidio y se dejó caer sobre la cama para acomodarse bocarriba con sus cejas arqueadas, preguntándose por qué no podría dormir, aunque buenas razones se le ocurría. Cruzó su brazo contra su frente com un largo suspiro y entre algunas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, estaba el recordatorio de tener que invocar la magia de Zephyr y volar la ponían un tanto nerviosa, según para ella.

Apartó las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas para sentarse al filo de la cama con un rostro pensativo. Torció un poco la boca y se levantó abrazándose a sí misma para darse la vuelta y observar la puerta de cristal de su balcón.

Mientras caminaba, iba recordando lo que sus amigas le habían dicho tras hablar con Zephyr. Suspiró pensativa suavizando un ceño mientras abría el balcón de su cuarto, dejando que el aire hiciera danzar su cabellera azulada. Se mantuvo ahí de pie, pensando de lo que sabía de Zephyr. Su historia del cómo llegó hasta aquí, el ayudar a frenar a Shadow Light sin ningún interés a cambio, y el lamento de arruinarle la normalidad de su vida, dejando suspendida la suya. Ante ello, Trixie se atrevió a reírse para apoyarse sobre el filo del balcón. ¿Normalidad? ¡Nada es normal! Por más que fingiera su existencia, lo que ocurrió y ocurrirá, jamás la regresaría, a ella y los demás, a la normalidad que conocían. Entonces, ¿Es anormal? Sacudió la cabeza en negación. No. Sólo era una nueva normalidad a la que debería acostumbrarse, tanto ella, como la gente que la rodeaba, les gustase o no.

Entonces tomó el teléfono.

-¿Mamá?

 _-¿Trixie?-_ respondió Magical Smile del otro lado de la línea -. _Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien?_ \- preguntaba alterándose, escuchándose el murmullo de una voz masculina interrogando qué pasaba, suponiendo claro que era el esposo de su madre.

-Todo está bien, descuida, sólo…- decía para suspirar, levantando la mirada hacia una foto familiar que tenía de ambos padres sonriendo con una Trixie uniformada de preescolar, toda dominante con sus puñitos cerrados a lados de su cintura y pecho inflado, como si el uniforme fuera un traje de héroe -…dijiste que apoyarías las decisiones de Trixie, ¡verdad? Tú y papá.

- _Sí, eso dije…-_ respondió con cautela, escuchando una exhalación de su hija, como si tomara aire a la vez que tomaba valor -. _Trixie…_

-Pues necesito que me apoyes mañana, cuando hable con papá de lo que te voy a decir…

…

Los rayos de un impotente sol recordando con su calor la estación en la que estaban, envolvía sobre la ciudad recuperándose de los ataques ocurridos, ahora que había transcurrido una semana, digiriendo aún lo acontecido.

Los medios aún exprimían los más que podían a detalle los eventos que marcaron sin duda un antes y un después, las consecuencias y por supuesto, los implicados directamente con aquellas situaciones que aun recelaban en admitir, que era producto de "magia".

Ver imagénes de video, fotografías y escuchar a personas de cualquier índole comentar en darle vuelta aún al asunto, era algo que por más que intentaban las demás en ignorar, aunque siempre algo terminaban viendo o escuchando pero la verdad, se esforzaban en dejar entrar un poco de normalidad en su vida.

Rainbow Dash solía practicar con su balón en un parque de su casa, así que decidida a retomar su hábito, tomó su mochila con una pequeña toalla, agua y una barra de cereal, y claro, su balón de soccer. Se aventó entre tres escalones las escaleras de su casa y con su típica despedida de un solo grito de aviso, se despidió y cerró la puerta, empezando a dirigirse al parque dejando el balón suelo y empezar a darse pases mientras caminaba y silbaba, pero no le bastó darse cuenta al poco rato, que estaba siendo observada. Se detuvo a una cuadra del parque para mirar su alrededor con un ceño, y ver cómo algunas personas la miraban con ojo seco, murmurando, sin apenas acercarse.

Ella resopló ignorando las miradas que se ganó, sólo para que un grupo de amigos que estaban usando una cancha dejaran de jugar al distraerse de mirar de la misma manera sobrexagerada hacia ella, como si se había ganado un tercero ojo o un pie extra.

O simplemente magia.

Rainbow los miraba de reojo, enojada, para concentrar sus ojos sobre su balón y hacer lo suyo. Buscó un puesto en una esquina de la cancha de césped sintética más adentro del parque, empezando a rebotar el balón sobre su pie, contando las veces que conseguía rebotarlas.

-¡Oye!- le gritó un voz, desconcentrándola. Ella dejó caer el balón para girar su cabeza hacia un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas, "extrañamente" prudentes de distancia. -. ¡Saca tus alas, ¿Sí?!- preguntó moviendo sus manos como si fueran alas.

Por una razón, no tenía esas ganas de presumir sus alas y poderes, pues no la miraban con asombro o maravilla, sino más bien con morbo y curiosidad, con unos cinco metros de distancia de ella, casi como un turista aficionado observando un animal en cautiverio o atracción turística.

La peliarcoiris regresó su mirada hacia el balón y con un movimiento de pie, lo levantó hasta la altura de su pecho para agarrarlo de las manos al aire, darse media vuelta e irse a casa, escuchando resoplidos, como desinflándose en una decepción, murmurando entre sí aun con la mirada clavada siguiéndola que se iba, un par exclamando comentarios como "¡Vamos, hazlo!" "¡Oye, oye, no te vayas, no seas así!" "¡Vuela para nosotros! ¡Bzzzzz!" terminó diciendo alguien que hizo reír a algunos, y otros simplemente lo codearon llamándole la atención, pero Rainbow sólo quería volver a casa antes de que sintiera todo su cuerpo desintegrándose con esas miradas que ardían sobre ella.

…

Applejack como siempre madrugaba para hacer sus tareas en la granja.

La primera mañana había despertado con una enorme sonrisa al ser despertada por su fiel despertador: el gallo.

Se aseó y vistió para bajar las escaleras y poder olfatear el café pasado con el huevo frito haciéndose en el sartén que su abuela estuviera preparando.

Desayunó en conjunto con su familia después de semanas separados, lo máximo que lo han estado, pero mientras una volvía, otro se marchaba. Y ese era Bicmac. El mayor se marcharía a la universidad en otra ciudad a fin de mes y estaba atrasado con algunos documentos por la repentina ausencia de su hermana del medio. Pero ahora que regresaba y todo parecía retomar su curso, el joven fue motivado por la misma abuela diciendole que dejara de holgazanear ya y prepararse para el siguiente paso a su educación.

-Después de todo supongo que no hará falta una presencia masculina por aquí, aunque dudo aguante un día de labores- había farfullado el pelinaranja a la vez que se levantaba de la silla para beber de inmediato lo que quedaba de jugo en su vaso, provocando que Applejack le abriera mucho los ojos en amenaza mientras la abuela Smith y Applebloom se reían de la reacción de la rubia.

Aun así, Bicmac ayudaría de su parte antes de que se marchara, y ambos salieron cada uno a su lugar. Applejack fue a cosechar las manzanas ya frescas trayendo consigo un pequeño stereo en el que escuchaba música country mientras trabajaba, acortando la jornada, haciéndola con mucha devoción y alegría con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro al volver a oler sus manzanos, sentir la brisa mover las ramas y hojas como su larga cabellera rubia, refrescándola de calor del sol de verano, dejándose llevar en empezar a hablarle a los árboles como si se tratara de un pequeño bebé.

-Me extrañaste, ¿cierto? Claro que sí, lo hiciste- decía riéndose bajo con un tono juguetón y tierno dando unas palmaditas al tronco del árbol -. Estás igual de grande y fuerte, tal como mamá te dejó- seguía con una sonrisa encantada con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes el ver el frondoso manzano por cosechar.

La rubia se acomodó el sombrero, preparándose para empezar con este árbol, cuando la estación de radio que escuchaba entró a comerciales y dio paso al corto segmento de "Noticias en un minuto".

"Autoridades discuten sobre la probabilidad de un censo poblacional para conocer el favor y contra de la llamadas Guardianas de la Armonía tras el cataclismo que azotó la anteanoche de ayer en el centro y norte de la ciudad"

Applejack detuvo lo que hacía para bajar su mirada hacia donde descansa el stereo en el césped, escuchando con mayor atención la información que pasaba el segmento, siendo enteramente enfocado en ella y sus amigas, reiterando lo dicho en la rueda de prensa, como reacciones de figuras importantes que representan un cargo oficial en la ciudad, en las que decían que aunque la Ley las proteja, iban a averiguar al fondo del asunto que repercutiría más de lo que habían dicho.

De pronto las ganas de seguir escuchando música descendieron, y apagó el stereo, con la mirada ensimismada entre su ceño. Sabía que estaban bajo la ala de la Agencia, pero pensaba, qué tanto podrían ocultar el sol con un dedo.

…

Pinkie Pie se había presentado al Sugarcube Corner apenas al día siguiente de volver a su casa.

La Señora y el Señor Cake desencajaron su quijada al verla al pie de la entrada de la colorida pastelería temprano en la mañana para preparar todo y abrirla unas dos horas después.

-¡Aquí Pinkamena Diane Pie reportándose a las setecientas horas para volver al trabajo!- saludó la pelirosada con un saludo militar conteniendo mucha emoción que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-¡Pinkie!- celebraron los dos pasteleros sorprendidos de verla con una sonrisa.

-¡Yay! ¡Me da tanto gusto de verlos de nuevo! ¡Unidos de vuelta al trabajo!- celebró para juntarlos en un fuerte abrazo -. ¡Y es verano! ¿Saben lo que significa? ¡Que el Torbellino Explosivo Especial Galáctico Granizado de chocolate frío regresa al menú!- celebró reventando serpentinas y globos en celebración.

-Cariño, nos da mucho gusto que regreses- exclamó la Señora Cake.

-¡Y yo también! ¿No lo dije? ¡Claro que lo dije! ¡Lo dije!- chillaba de alegría.

-Pero Pinkie- comenzó a decir el Señor Cake -. ¿No crees que deberías tener un descanso?

-¿Descanso?- dudó torciendo el gesto.

-Claro, querida- asintió la Señora Cake con una sonrisa nerviosa -. Lo hemos pensado y…creo que lo mejor es que te tomes el verano para que lo disfrutes. Te lo mereces, digo. Has pasado por…mucho, y, todos nosotros también, asimilando pues jejeje todo ese, ehm, embrollo, ¿entiendes?

-Pero ya todo está bien- dijo volviendo sonreír -. ¡Cómo antes!

-Mmm- dudaron los esposos intercambiándose miradas para sonreírle.

-Bueno, si piensas que puedes trabajar…

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió efusiva, apretujándolos en otro abrazo.

Y la verdad fue así.

Pinkie fue tan productivamente excéntrica como siempre en los labores, acomodando coloridamente los postres en las vitrinas, mezclando con una cuchara de madera agarrada por su cabello la masa para galletas y terminar salpicada de coloridas masas de magdalena por cubrir los postres que faltaban. Así que lo último que faltaba, era ponerse tras el mostrador a recibir con mucha emoción contenida a los clientes mientras los Cake preparaban pasteles a pedidos, que cuando apuntó el reloj a las diez, la pastelería abrió, la clientela, aunque lentamente, empezó a venir.

Muchos se impresionaron apenas puesto un pie al divisar a la efusiva chica tras el mostrador sacudiendo su mano en saludo con una enorme sonrisa, pero más que nada, los impresionaba que se trataba de una de las chicas que disparó rayos de luz de colores.

Pinkie Pie era simplemente Pinkie Pie atendiendo los clientes, ignorando su comportamiento un tanto incómodos de estar cerca de ella. Otros eran más directo y les decía:

-"¿Eras de esas que llaman Guardianas?

-¡Sipi! ¿Quiere también cupcakes? ¡En cada mordisco puede llevarse una sorpresa!"

-"¡Oye! ¿Podrías ponerte con esa ropa bonita y tirar cosas de la nada?

-Nop. No está en el acuerdo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Entonces lleva las donas de crema o solo con cubierta?"

"-¿Qué otras cosas pasarán? Esto no fue todo, ¿cierto?

-Madam Pinkie no puede predecir eso- dijo para sacudir sus orejas, palpitara los ojos y dar un tic en la rodilla -, pero sí que tenga cuidado con puertas que se abren- y el tipo recibió un puertazo apenas la puerta de la pastelería se abrió de golpe por otro cliente que entraba".

Y así pasó el transcurso del día, y el siguiente y siguiente, que aunque al principio Pinkie Pie fue paciente y divertida en responder para continuar trabajando, al final, era agotador seguirse negando y repitiendo lo mismo, que cada que se abría la puerta, suspiraba con pesadez y forzando una sonrisa, con un tic en el ojo al escuchar otro "¡Oye! ¿No eres tú tal tal tal que hizo tal tal tal y después tal tal tal?". Sin mencionar aquellos que solo entraban para verla a lo lejos, no comprar nada y marcharse, algunos mirándola con un marcado recelo que se sentía juzgada, e incomodándola de lo que quedaba del día.

A la hora del cierre de su turno, Pinkie Pie se acercó a los dueños con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación y les entregó el delantal.

-Supongo que tomaré el descanso después de todo- comentó con pena. La pareja les sonrió con comprensión y cariño y la abrazaron a su vez -. Sabían que pasaría por esto, ¿verdad?

-Queríamos evitártelo, cariño- le respondió la Señora Cake.

-Está bien si les incomodo un poco- confesó Pinkie, sorprendiendo a ambos que se apartaron para verla manteniendo una sincera sonrisa corta -. No todos se adaptan rápido al cambio…- agregó, y la pareja los miró con suavidad.

-Te queremos, Pinkie- dijo la mujer -. Y sigues siendo la misma jovencita dulce y atenta que apreciamos.

-Cuando todo se calme- dijo el Señor Cake -tu empleo en la pastelería seguirá aquí para ti.

-Pero…- sonrió la señora Cake -…aun puedes ser nuestra niñera predilecta- avisó y Pinkie anchó más la sonrisa, para volverlos apretar en un abrazo.

Sin embargo, sí que le haría falta su empleo de medio tiempo, en la pastelería.

No muy atrás experiencias similares tuvieron Fluttershy y Rarity.

La primera recibió un trato similar de parte de la gente que ingresaba al refugio de animales, algunos no diciendo nada al respecto y otros exagerando si era seguro que ella estuviese al cuidado de las mascotas, en especial el encargado del lugar.

Fluttershy se defendía con su delicada voz pero firme, que su magia se representaba lo amable que era y no sería capaz de dañar a ningún ser vivo de ninguna forma. Para no causar discusión, decidió pasarse a la parte trasera del refugio atendiendo del todo a los animales y haciendo inventario, pero con algún compañero de guardia merodeando el lugar, siendo ese su amigo, Natural Hope, disculpándose que era orden del jefe. Ella sólo asentía acariciando el gatito entre sus manos.

Rarity por su parte, había vuelto mostrar señales de su presencia en el círculo de jóvenes modistas. Sabía bien que no todas eran humildes y generosas, siendo competitivas y egoístas viéndose entre sí, puesto que aquellas fueron las primeras en mostrarse demasiado reacias y nariz respignadas con ella, más que por temor, era por rechazo a lo extraña que era. "tosiendo" palabras como fenómeno o anormal, muy influenciadas por una joven talento que sería la primera de todas en tener un desfile pronto, Suri Polomore, que no era secreto para Rarity las ocasiones en que fingió ser su amiga para robarle ideas o simplemente sabotearla. Al final, terminó en el baño con maquillaje corrido llorando lo mal que las hacía sentir, sólo para que una jovencita sea la única en acercársele en son de paz.

-Todas sólo siguen a Suri- le expresó con timidez una joven de ojos y cabello corto cyan claro que usaba una blusa de marinero de cuello ancha lavanda con una corbata escarlata. Le estiró una delicado pañuelo de seda que Rarity le aceptó con todo su rímel chorreado por sus mejillas viendo la sonrisa que le regalaba su compañera de modas-. Yo creo que es maravillosa, y sé que otras lo piensan pero…pero por Suri…- insistía con pena.

Rarity le sonrió en agradecimiento y la abrazó.

-También eres maravillosamente talentosa, Coco- aludió para hacer sonreír a la aludida y devolver el abrazo.

Las cinco eran las mayores afectadas en el qué dirá de la gente por cómo se exhibieron de más, pero aún así los demás, también recibían ciertas miradas incómodas, pero más fácil de tolerar.

Ahora, pasado los días, las cosas parecían congelarse, pero no por eso querían dejar de hacer su vida, pero sí lo más discreto posible. Al parecer la "recomendación" de Devious de no llamar la atención con sus poderes era realmente necesaria después de todo si la gente aún asimilaba y adaptaba a la idea de lo que eran ellas.

Pero eso no evitaba que muchas otras personas más se deleitaban en verlas, y podrían ser el doble de irritantes con sus preguntas y efusividad, y aquello se podía reflejar en las redes sociales, creando cuentas y grupos con nombre alusivos a ellas para hablar, suponer e idear sobre ellas.

Fue ese sol de un nuevo día, cuando Applejack abrió la puerta después que ésta sea golpeada insistentemente, abriendola con una sonrisa de lado y mirada astuta que quebró al ver que Rainbow Dash entrara a la casa como suya propia, pasando largo frente a la vaquera casi empujándola a un lado medio alzando la cabeza cuando le abrió.

-¡Ahora sí, ahora sí se pasaron!- vociferó apenas ingresó con la mirada prendida a su celular fijamente, entrando a tientas.

-Buenas tardes para ti también- dijo ella cerrando la puerta, pero alguien más la retuvo, abriéndose de nuevo.

-¡Yay! ¡Fiesta en casa de Applejack!- celebró Pinkie Pie entrando entre saltos.

-¿Qué?- dudó, sólo para ver que tras de Pinkie, entraba seguido Rarity y Fluttershy.

-Más vale que sea importante- dijo la modista en un suspiro.

-No entiendo- parpadeó Applejack asomando su cabeza fuera de la casa procurando que no haya nadie más, siendo así -. ¿Por qué están todas…?- decía volteando dejando la puerta cerrada cuando Rainbow la interrumpió:

-¡Porque ahora sí, ahora sí se pasaron!- vociferó aun mirando el celular.

-Eso dijiste al llegar.

-Y cuando nos llamó para citarnos en tu casa- aclaró Rarity cruzándose de brazos.

-¿por qué en la mía? ¿Qué hay de la tuya?- cuestionó Applejack a la peliarcoiris.

-Porque tu casa siempre ha sido nuestra baticueva.

-¿Desde cuándo?- arqueó una ceja.

-Desde que tenemos la banda, ¡Dah! Ahora escuchen, sé que fui misteriosa pero es que en serio debía citarlas a ustedes- decía para estirar un brazo con su dedo índice deslizándose delante de cada una, señalándolas –porque son las más perjudicadas- agregó con tono siniestro.

-¡¿Qué hablas, Rainbow?!- se asustó Fluttershy llevándose las manos a los lados de su rostro.

-Habló de…¡ESTO!- exclamó mostrándoles su celular. Las cuatro se acercaron rejuntándose a ver qué mostraba.

-¿Un fanfic de Darin Do escrito por un tal Quibble Pants?- dudó Rarity con un gesto confuso.

-¡Exac…! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- respondió acercándose el celular rápidamente.

-Y está marcado como favorito- sonrió la modista viendo la rápidez con la que quiso evadir Rainbow el mencionado.

-¡Es por la historia, no te desvíes!- le dijo deslizando el pulgar en la pantalla -. ¡Esto era lo que quería mostrar!- avisó estirando de nuevo su celular hacia ellas, pudiendo leer un título diferente, que les hizo abrir bastante los ojos.

-¡¿Un fanfic sobre nosotras?!- corearon totalmente sorprendidas.

-¡No sólo eso!- advirtió -. ¡Miren el género!

-¿Yuri?- leyó Fluttershy con duda -. ¿Qué es yuri?

-¿Y por qué ahí se califica con fruta?- preguntó Applejack -. Ahí dice Lemon.

-¡uh uh! ¿Puedo calficar con cherrychanga?- preguntó Pinkie Pie -. ¿O mejor se escucha chimicherry?

-¡No! ¡En fanfiction no se califica el género con frutas!- les acalaró Rainbow rodando los ojos -. ¿Y no saben qué es yuri?

-Nadie es una friki de fictions de Darin Do como tú- exclamó Applejack con una risa que contagió a las demás.

-Jajajaja. Te dijo friki- bufó Pinkie un poco -. Es una palabra divertida- rió y Rainbow mostró los dientes con un ceño.

-¿Se siguen riendo si digo que nos emparejan entre nosotras y que Lemon significa contenido sexual…ENTRE NOSOTRAS?

Y la risa cesó.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- chillaron entre sí, empezando hablar entreverados con voces en pánico y asombro.

-¿Puedan hacer eso?- jadeó Rarity. -. ¡Debe ser ilegal!

-Bue-bueno...-decia Fluttershy -al menos es uno, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya hay cientos que nos shipean!- exclamó Rainbow escandalosamente y las demás no podían ya ni abrir más los ojos, sacando cada una su celular a buscar con palabras claves los fanfictions.

-¡Oh Santo cielo!- jadeó Rarity -.¡¿Me shipean con Applejack?!

-¡A mi con Dashie!- exclamó Pinkie.

-Espera. También me shipean con ella- revisaba la modista.

-Y a mí- avisó Applejack.

-Oh...¡Yo también!- exclamó Fluttershy.

-¡¿Me shipean con todas?!- vociferó Rainbow -.¡¿ Por qué?!

-Oigan, pero no todos los fanfics son de shipeos- avisó Rarity leyendo algunos títulos y sinopsis -. Otros parecen querer contar propias versiones de lo que pasó aquella noche.

-Es verdad- le asintió Fluttershy comprobando en su mismo celular. -. Creo que hasta nuevas historias con nosotras de protagonistas.

-Esto significa...-decía Applejack desprendiendo su mirada del celular para ver a las demás -...que sí hay mucha gente que nos acepta y admira.

-¿Leen los reviews?- preguntó Fluttershy -. Hablan muy bien de nosotras...

-Al menos los personajes que nos han hecho- dijo Rainbow.

-Que al final se basan en nosotras- observó Rarity.

-Pero asi como hay que gente que nos repela y evita, hay otras que nos aprecian por lo que somos- sonrió Applejack.

-Pero eso justifica los shipeos?- preguntó Rarity levantando una ceja.

-Meh! solo se divierten. No hacen daño a nadie!- encogió de hombros Pinkie Pie. -. Es solo imaginación y nada más.

-Con tal de que nadie conocido los lea...-pensó Pinkie optimista.

-Es internet. Eso es jodido- resopló Rainbow en resignación para parpadear seguido -. Me pregunto si así como habrá fanfic...- decía para sí misma y concentró de nuevo su mirada al celular.

-¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué se te ocurrió?- lamentó Applejack para que a solo un par de clicks, ya Rainbow se ponía lívida dejando abrir y la vaquera le arranchó el celular que al ver, quedó igual de desconcertada, las demás acercandose enseguida a ver y quedar igual.

-¿Q-qué estamos...viendo?- jadeaba Rarity del asombro y Rainbow volvió en sí de a poco para tomar su celular y acercarse a ellas.

-Se le dice...rule 34- respondió pasando imagenes, que para su suerte, cambiaba de intensidad hasta detenerse en una que era grupal y todas enmudecieron viendola.

-Estamos...nosotras...- tartamudeaba Fluttershy sonrojándose intensamente -. Yo...mis...¿Mis pechos son así de grandes?

-Los mios no son asi de pequeños- decia Rainbow.

-A mi gordita- comentó Pinkie para reirse.

-Mis caderas y piernas no son tan anchas- se quejó Applejack. -. ¡Todo es exagerado!

-excepto yo! me veo una femme fatal!- rió Rarity viendo su ilustración.

-¿Entonces hay dibujos también?- interrogó Fluttershy a Rainbow.

-Eso veo- suspiró cansada, deslizando sus dedos a más imágenes.

-Unas están bien pero en otras…¡Nos ponen…así de…de…DE!- se indignaba Rarity.

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada?- preguntó Applejack.

-Internet es internet- arqueó una ceja Dash, cuando escucharon golpes en la entrada.

-¿Esperaban a alguien?-preguntó Pinkie a Applejack.

-O más bien alguien sí esperaba a alguien - dijo Rainbow con voz bufona hacia la vaquera que la miró con un entrecejo -. Con razón cuando me abriste la puerta sonreias medio raro. Y…- decía dándose cuenta recién -…la casa está sola, ¿cierto?- disfrutaba decir y Applejack sólo la miraba tirando chispas por los ojos -. Tomaré eso como un sí- rió.

-¡Espera! ¿Te visita Thunderlane?- se quiso asegurar Rarity y Applejack se cruzó de brazos asintiendo. -. ¿Y te vas a presentar con tu ropa de siempre?- desaprobó con un gesto horrorizado.

-Trataré de no tomarlo como un insulto- comentó la rubia para encaminarse hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-No, no, no, no, no, querida- se interpuso Rarity en su camino sosteniéndola de los hombros -. Tú subes conmigo a ponerte algo decente para tu pareja. Pinkie Pie, tú ve a abrir.

-¡Okie dokie lokie!- asintió la pelirosada para salir en brincos hacia la puerta.

-Ahora tú, vienes conmigo- empujaba Rarity a Applejack, que renegaba entre dientes.

-Rarity, no seas ridí…

-Sí, sí, hazlo, Rarity- le siguió el dúo Rainbow con una malvada sonrisa y expresión en sus ojos que Applejack observó en ella -. Mientras están arriba, me aseguraré de distraer a Thunderlane- sonrió más levantando su celular con una de las ilustraciones subidas de tono entre el meneo de su mano que sostenía su celular. Applejack abrió los ojos lo máximo que podía mientras se le cortaba la respiración.

-No…te atreverías…

-¿Quieres apostar?- rió Rainbow.

-¡Aquí entramos!- avisaba Pinkie entre brincos mientras un poco más atrás se aparecía Thunderlane con una inocente sonrisa apunto de saludar, pero se cortó su intención al ver la extraña actuación que vio a continuación.

Rainbow se volteó apenas lo vio presente

-¡Oye, Thunderlane! ¡tienes que ver a tu manza….AAHHHH!- decía para gritar cuando un peso cayó sobre su espalda, tumbándola al suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, mala amiga?! ¡Dame el teléfono!- vociferaba Applejack haciendo peso sobre Rainbow mientras estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar los de ella, enredando sus piernas con la suya para entorpecer su intento de ponerse en pie.

-¡¿Sabes el oro que sería verle la cara?!- decía Dash luchando de zafarse de Applejack, encerrando su celular con fuerza en su mano para que no se lo arranchara -. ¡Y en realidad no eres tú! ¡Es un dibujo!

-¡Igual!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo es una broma!

-¡Rainbow!- se quejaba luchando sobre ella mientras la otra se arrastraba por el piso llevándola a Applejack a acuestas.

-¡Chicas, ya basta, por favor!- les decía Fluttershy preocupada.

-Qué vergüenza de novia- se lamentó Rarity.

Entre las quejas y la lucha en esfuerzo en el suelo, Thunderlane se quedó simplemente de pie con un ceño confundido contemplando la escena.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?!- interrogó él sin saber mucho qué hacer.

-¡Mira, mira, esto!- dijo Rainbow para deslizar su celular por el piso en dirección recta y llegara a los pies de donde estaba parado.

La pantalla estaba encendida, por lo que claramente se podría apreciar la imagen. Y apenas existió el movimiento de él de bajar la mirada hasta por pura inercia, un destello cubrió brevemente el espacio y entonces retumbó el sonido de un fuerte latigazo cortando el aire, enmudeciendo todo el bullicio de una sola vez.

Todos miraban impresionados, como una liana de Applejack se estiró para latigar el celular de Rainbow, que apenas lo impactó, agrietó el celular dejando la pantalla negra y rompiéndolo en tres pedazos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- lamentó Rainbow en un grito, ahora sí zafándose de Applejack que tal como convocó su transformación, la deshizo, dejando a Rainbow salir libremente al fin para que se clavara de rodillas al pie de los trocitos de su celular -. ¡¿POR QUÉ ERA NECESARIA TAL MALDAD?! ¡MI CELULAR!

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- exclamó Applejack enojada y Rainbow le dio la cara con un puchero y ojos vidriosos.

-¡Sólo molestaba! ¡Era una ilustración cualquiera que le enseñaría, no una de ti! ¡Jamás haría eso! ¿Me crees capaz?

-¡Sí!- corearon todas.

-Disculpen- exclamó Thunderlane, haciendo que todas miraran su rostro desorientado aún -. ¿Pero alguien podría explicarme que acaba de pasar?

-¡Que tu novia no aguanta bromas, eso es lo que pasa!- exclamó Rainbow molesta para levantar los trozos del celular y restregárselos en un cachete, casi al borde del llanto.

-Tal vez sí me pasé pero…- no completó la oración Applejack para suspirar -. Lo siento lo del celular.

-¡Un "lo siento" no me lo devuelve, asesina!- exclamó Rainbow pero Applejack no le prestó mucha atención para dirigirse a Thunderlane, que antes que dijera algo, ella le ganó el turno.

-Creo que tarde o temprano te vas a encontrar con esa…"sorpresa"- se admitió más bien para sí misma -. Internet es internet, después de todo- renegó con mala gana. -. Lo que pasa es que gente por ahí anda…- tomó aire cerrando los ojos -…haciendo ilustraciones subidas de tono de nosotras- contó para abrir despacio sus ojos -. De mí.

-…- enmudeció, procesándolo -. ¿Ajá…?

-Ajá…- asintió mirándolo con cautela -…y son muchas y…una peor que otra, aunque hay algunas más aptas pero el punto es, que quiero que, aunque te mencionen o digan algo, o te encuentres con una página de esas por allí con esas ilustraciones, tú debes prometerme, que las negarás. Es decir, que no las verás por tu voluntad- asintió -. ¿Me lo prometes?

-…- no contestó enseguida, continuando procesando lo que acababa de escuchar -…entonces…hay dibujos de ti...¿Eróticas?

-…- apretó los dientes, conteniendo la vergüenza -. Sí- se le salió decir con voz presionada.

-Eso…está mal…

-Lo sé, por eso prométeme que no las vas a ver.

-Ajá…

-Thunderlane…prométemelo.

-Claro…

-Pero dímelo- insistía impaciente.

-Okey- aclaró la garganta -…yo, lo prometo….

-…- se lo quedó mirando.

-…- y él la quedó mirando.

-…- empezó a gesticular de a poco entrecerrando los ojos.

-…- y él cada vez parecía más presionado. Entonces ella abrió de golpe los ojos, sin saber a ciencia cierta si su rostro se ponía completamente rojo de ira o de vergüenza. O ambas.

Entonces alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada.

-¡Applejack!- le llamó la atención Rarity con las demás confundidas, pero no por mucho tiempo, cuando la rubia estalló:

.¡THUNDERLANE! ¡ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ¡LO VAS HACER!

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó él sujetándose la mejilla cacheteada -. ¡Pero no me dejas procesarlo bien y me presionas con esa promesa!

-¿Cómo que te presiono?

-¡Eres hermosa, mi novia y y y! ¡¿Cómo no tentarme?!

-¡Thunderlane!- se quejó con la garganta que le ardía de la propia vergüenza impresionada de lo que escuchaba -. ¡Creí que dejaste de ser pervertido!

-¡Eres mi novia! ¡Es legal que sea pervertido contigo!

-¡Thunderlane!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- no pudieron contener más la risa las demás, riéndose a carcajada limpia en un mismo estallido, incluso Rainbow echada aun en el suelo con los restos de su celular reía escandalosamente olvidando su "tragedia".

Applejack por un momento olvidó la presencia de sus amigas, volteándose enrojecida viéndolas escuchar las primeras escapadas de risas, con un ceño de verlas que enseguida buscaron amortiguar las carcajadas con las manos sobre las bocas, a excepción de Rainbow, que seguía riéndose largo mientras se ponía de pie con cierta torpeza propia de la risa.

-¡Esto es mejor que la broma que iba hacer!- decía entre carcajadas -. ¡Ahora sí te perdono lo del celular!- exclamó pero la rubia no cambió su cara molesta pero sonrojada.

-Bueno, bueno, ya no tenemos nada qué hacer nosotras aquí- propuso Rarity controlando su risa pero mantenía una larga sonrisa divertida, moviendo a sus amigas -. Ya vámonos.

-Me parece- se cruzó de brazos Applejack y todas buscaron irse enseguida, pasando de largo al lado de ella, dejándolas ir, pero entonces vio a Thunderlane que se trataba de escabullir entre ellas. -. ¿Dónde crees que vas tú?- lo atajó tomándolo tras del cuello de la camisa mientras las demás volvían a reír entre sí y desaparecían hacia la puerta.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó él ansioso -. Parece que lo que digo sólo lo arruino más.

-Thunderlane, desde que te conozco siempre ha sido así.

-Oh- murmuró frustrado bajando las cejas -. Lo siento- exclamó y Applejack lo miró para suspirar. Su aire inocente sin malicia era lo que tanto lo salvaba de que lo mandara al diablo todo este tiempo.

-Pues entonces procésalo bien para que puedas prometérmelo- terminó diciendo Applejack más relajada.

Los dos terminaron por sentarse en la larga silla mecedora doble en el porche de la casa, teniendo enfrente un panorama del verde campo de las hectáreas que tenía la familia Apple, que parecía brillar el verde de su cuidado bajo la luz del imponente sol.

Al cabo de un rato, Thunderlane rompió ese silencio.

-Un momento…- dijo con un ceño -…entonces hay personas por allí…¿Fantaseando contigo?

-¿Recién caes en cuenta?- preguntó con una corta risa para a su vez pasar su mirada a él, dándose cuenta del rostro serio que había adaptado -. ¿Thunderlane?

-No pueden…ensuciarte así…- decía concentrando más su ceño.

-Pero tú sí puedes, ¿no?- ironizó recordando lo que él dijo hace un rato.

-Applejack, hablo en serio- le dijo con un tono de voz enseriado y la rubia se ahorró las bromas. -. No pueden hacerte eso. Hay que sacar esas páginas.

-Rainbow dijo…

-No me importa. Veré la forma de que desaparezca esas ilustraciones.

-Thunderlane, es difícil que eso suceda del todo…

-Pero eso no impide que lo intente, ¿no?- apostó.

Applejack se lo quedó mirando, contemplando su expresión seria y firme. Entonces sonrió.

-No- contestó, posando su mano sobre la suya, provocando que él se concentrara en ella -. Eso no lo impide- asintió sonriendo más y se inclinó a besarle suavemente los labios.

-Y te lo prometo…- le dijo apenas sus labios se separaron. Applejack lo miró mejor -…te prometo solemnemente que no veré ninguna de esas ilustraciones- prometió y esta vez, Applejack no sintió una pizca de duda o falsedad en esa promesa, y sonrió más -. Además, esa no eres tú. Yo tengo accesible a la verdadera tú y es más sensual de ver que una alusión fantasiosa.

-Tenías que arruinarlo, ¿cierto?- farfulló mirándolo enarcando una ceja.

-¿Ahora qué dije?- preguntó inocente, y ella rió bajo para besarle una mejilla, la cual era que le había cacheteado y lo haga sonreír para que se empezaran a besar los labios de nuevo.

…

El clima estaba templado, con el sol brillando fúlgido sobre la ciudad dejando un ambiente caluroso que de vez en vez, una corta brisa trataba de refrescar el calor, pero venía también caliente, así que no daba tan buen resultado.

Por ello, Magical Smile estaba vestida acuerdo al clima de ese día, con una liviana blusa turquesa sin mangas y un short blanco a la altura de sus rodillas y sandalias. Su cabellera rosa estaba recogida en un moño y usaba unas finas gafas negras que el propio sol le encandelillaba los ojos y los tenía forzados a mantenerse abiertos, colocando sus manos sobre su frente como una improvisada visera, mirando hacia el cielo, de pie en una bonita pradera en la Reserva Natural de la ciudad.

-Así de a poco vas a quedarte ciega- comentó un hombre de tez celeste claro, ojos cafés y cabello dorado sentado sobre un mantel extendido terminando de sacar bocadillos de una canasta, al fondo un par de niños jugaban con unasvexageradas pistolas de agua, atacándose mutuamente.

-Correré el riesgo, Wings- respondió sonriéndose y mirar a su esposo sobre su hombro para compartir la sonrisa.

Cuando su cabello se empezó a agitar con una repentina brisa más fuerte, lo que le hizo volver a mirar hacia el cielo y comprobar el aterrizaje de un cuerpo cubierto de un vestido de llamas aguamarinas entre el aleteo de sus grandes y altas de flamas del mismo color, aterrizando a pocos metros frente a Magical con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Tardaste un poco más esta vez- exclamó Magical acercándose hacia la recién llegada.

-¡Ya volvió!- avisó uno de los niños hacia su hermano, y los dos dejaron las pistolas de agua en el campo para correr hacia su dirección, levantando sus brazos a los lados, dejando ver una tela celeste cosida a los lados de sus camisetas y atada a sus mangas, simulando unas alas.

Entonces el cuerpo de Trixie resplandeció para deshacer la transformación y volver a su apariencia habitual con aquella falda morada y botas largas, a excepción del abrigo que siempre usa, reemplazó por una blusa amarilla clara de mangas cortas, abriendo sus ojos y estos, se encontraran de color celeste.

-Lo siento, pero me dejé llevar con el buen clima cálido que se siente allá arriba- exclamó con un tono más recatado de voz.

-No te preocupes, Zephyr- le sonrió Magical.

-¡Zephyr, Zephyr, mira, mira nuestras alas!- empezaron a gritar los niños acercándose a la mencionada corriendo más rápido, para hacer que sus alas improvisadas se alzaran producto de la velocidad en la que corrían, haciendo sonreír un poco a Zephyr con sus cejas encorvadas.

-Son…son muy hermosas- contestó sonriéndose de lado pero aun conservando sus cejas tensas.

Magical sonrió desbaratando el cabello de uno de sus hijos.

-Ustedes dos, vayan a secarse que vamos a comer.

-¡Aleluya!- pronunció uno pasándose una mano sobre su barriga -. ¡Me comería un burro muerto!

-Ni modo que vivo- le respondió el otro volviendo a correr hacia el mantel extendido abriendo sus brazos y "volar".

-¡Pero ya no sigan corriendo!- les llamo la atención Magical para encogerse de hombros -. Bah. Es mi culpa por hacerles esas alas- rió un poco volviendo su mirada a Zephyr -. Ellos insistieron. Querían ser tan "cools" como su hermana mayor- exclamó y Zephyr agachó la cabeza un tanto incómoda.

-Pero…yo no soy su hermana…

-Son gemelos- le comentó ella manteniendo un tono amable y sonrisa confortante -. Les parece grandiosa la idea de que el cuerpo de su hermana haya dos mentes y que tenga habilidades de fénix. Quisieran estar en su lugar- contó y Zephyr la miró con cierto desconcierto.

-Disculpe, pero sus hijos son raros.

-Oh- rió Magical expandiendo la sonrisa por el comentario -. Créeme, no tengo idea porque me salen así. Digo, mi hija decidió permitir "suspenderse" para que tú tengas libertad de movimiento en su cuerpo y…- agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada -. Aun lo digiero, pero respeto su decisión.

-No como el señor- murmuró Zephyr con incomodidad y Magical torció la boca igual -. Yo no quería esto…ella me invoca y…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió tomando aire -. Y no te preocupes por Serverus. Él entenderá con el tiempo.

-Pero odia a Trixie por mi culpa. La echó.

-No, no, Zephyr- negó enseguida -. Él jamás podría odiar a Trixie y no la echó. Sólo no la quiere en su casa cuando estás tú.

-Me echó a mí…- se corrigió en murmullo. Magical torció el gesto.

-Bueno…sí, te echó a ti, pero no a Trixie. Vive ahí, solo, ya sabes, no pasa en casa cuando estás tú.

-Y le quita tiempo con su padre y con usted- seguía lamentando cabizbaja.

-Todos hacemos sacrificios por los que amamos- le exclamó con tono firme y suave. Zephyr la miró con el rostro ciertamente cabizbajo y culpable -. A Trixie simplemente no le pareció justo encerrarte- le recordó en reconformación -, porque es lo que le pasó a esa amiga que la ayudó mucho, a Sunset- la ánimo con una sonrisa -. Es la nueva normalidad que decidió pensando en ambas. Compartir a tiempos el cuerpo, así que no tienes nada que lamentar- terminó por decir sin poder evitar una sombra de presionada resignación.

No es que haya aceptado al minuto cuando Trixie la llamó esa madrugada. Ambas discutieron casi toda la noche la situación y al final, simplemente Trixie dijo que era su decisión, les gustase o no a sus padres, pues no podía vivir tranquila pensando en convertirse en una Flame, aunque se tratara de su propio cuerpo.

Por ello, concedió a Zephyr que sea ella misma que volara esas horas que había dicho, además de interactuar con los demás. Entregarle una normalidad. Para la hora del almuerzo, Trixie estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo. Pero en el transcurso de estos días, Zephyr se había negado a interactuar con más personas que no sean la familia de Magical y por obligación. No quería robarle la vida de Trixie, por más que le dijeran que no lo sería. Puesto que en serio pasar tiempo con ella, era muy diferente a como Trixie. En especial, descubrir que Zephyr era ignorante en muchas cosas humanas.

Pasó todo el tiempo recluida en las altas montañas en diferentes territorios desde que llegó a este mundo, que nunca se molestó en acercarse a las criaturas más evolucionadas de esta dimensión. Así que en sí, ignoraba muchas costumbres y necesidades humanas.

-Bueno…vamos Zephyr- suspiró Magical animando su expresión amable -. Tendremos un picnic.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Un picnic- repitió -. Es comer al aire libre. Hay comida y estamos al aire libre… ¡Un picnic!

-Oh- murmuró -. Entonces es mejor que Trixie ya vuel…

-En realidad- le interrumpió Magical tomándola de la muñeca y Zephyr deslizó su mirada al agarre, confundida -. Queríamos invitarte a comer con nosotros. Ya sabes, para que te acostumbres a unas cosas como…comer, porque no has comido lo que comemos nosotros ni en ese cuerpo, ¿cierto?

-No estoy del todo segura qué comen ustedes- admitió incómoda aun mirando el agarre de Magical con un mohín en la boca.

-¡Por eso el picnic!- motivó más risueña y la arrastró hacia donde estaban los demás en el mantel.

-¿Por qué me arrastra?- preguntó caminando con torpeza con un ceño confundido. -. Entiendo que no soy su hija pero no tiene que arrastrarme como presa- decía con un tono más acelerado de voz, ansiosa, con ganas de picotear la mano que la atrapaba, por lo que hacía delante y atrás la cabeza, por instinto.

-¿Eh?- dudó escuchándola para soltarla enseguida al ver su rostro desorientado en la situación, acariciándose la muñeca con recelo -. Disculpa. No es nada malo. Sólo es…ehm…una acción, para motivarte.

-Pues no funcionó- farfulló para pasarse la mano a un lado del rostro, asi acariciándola de la sensación del agarre. Magical la miraba sin disimular mucho su desconcierto de sus actitudes de...sí, ave, en el cuerpo de su hija.

-Lo siento, sólo ven con nosotros, ¿sí?- volvió a sonreír en esfuerzo y Zephyr suspiró, para caminar por cuenta propia sin dejar de restregar su mano a un lado de su rostro.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Magical tuvo la paciencia de explicar lo que contenía los aperitivos, que para comer, Zephyr daba mordiscos pequeños y rápidos a su vez, sin masticar, casi en un instinto de picotear alimentos y solo tragar, dificultándole el trabajo la dentadura que ahora poseía, en las que los niños se reían de ella por su forma de comer, llevándose el ceño reprendedor de sus padres, de que no se burlaran, y los hizo que sean ellos que le enseñen a comer bien.

-Y entonces te lo llevas a la boca así- dijo el menor para llevarse el sandwich a la boca -. Y masticas toda la comida antes de llevar otro bocado a la boca- explicó con la boca llena.

-Y no sé habla con la boca llena- agregó el otro niño mirando a su hermano, que se encogió de hombros.

Entonces Zephyr se llevó el sandwich a la boca abriéndola exageradamente, escuchando un sonido de error de la boca de los gemelos, lo que la hizo mirarlos con sus bocas medianamente abiertas, entonces ella cerró un poco más la boca y los volvió a mirar para ver si lo aprobaban, viendo que le levantaban el pulgar. Ella frunció el ceño sin entender ese gesto, a lo que ellos dijeron verbalmente que sí estaba bien así, entonces ella se llevó un bocado y empezó a masticar la comida y tragarla. Los miró.

-¿Así?

-¡Bien!- celebraron todos aplaudiéndola con una risa entretenida, lo que hizo a Zephyr soltar una auténtica sonrisa relajada, sintiendo caliente las mejillas, haciéndola fruncir el ceño pasándose una mano a las mejillas.

-Mi rostro está caliente. ¿Por qué? No ordené que se calentaran.

-Te estás sonrojando- le explicó el esposo de Magical. Zephyr frunció más el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa hago? Yo no fui.

-Creo que en tu…antiguo cuerpo no te sonrojabas- pensó Magical -. Sonrojarse es cuando se acumula sangre en tu rostro cuando te emocionas o avergüenzas.

-¿Eso hace?- preguntó impresionada acariciándose las mejillas, pensativa, haciendo reír ligeramente a los demás, cosa que la apenó más y las mejillas se enrojecieron y calentaron más, haciéndola aspirar en pánico. -. ¿Y y y cómo lo detengo?- tartamudeó parpadeando varias veces -. No me gusta- exclamó rápidamente, provocando más risas y ella se sonrojara más, desesperándola -. ¡Ayúdenme!- moría de vergüenza con su ahora cara totalmente roja sin saber dónde enfocar su mirada cohibida.

-¡Apaga el foco!- exclamó uno de los hermanos entre risa, para confusión más de Zephyr. No sabía qué era un foco.

-Bueno, ya basta, pobrecita- menguaba la risa Magical en general observando como Zephyr ocultaba su rostro con el propio cabello al encogerse muchos los hombros y llevarse los brazos hacia delante, como alas.

El resto de la comida fue más tranquilo, habiendo Zephyr aprendido mejor el tener ahora que masticar, beber el "líquido dulce con burbujas" que no era más que soda. Pero lo que sin duda lo que más le gustó, fue probar los chupetes. Se perdió por completo saboreando el dulce en la boca, provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo pero estaba tan distraída como para darse cuenta.

-Lo estás haciendo bien- comentó Wings a Magical mientras entre los dos doblaban el mantel.

-Aún es incómodo- sinceró con una sonrisa de lado -, pero opciones no tengo muchas- suspiró deslizando su mirada en donde sus hijos menores guardaban en una funda la basura del almuerzo y Zephyr estaba aun sentada en el césped con sus ojos cerrados con su mano envuelta en el palillo del chupete en su boca. Suspiró para regresarle la mirada con una mejor sonrisa -. También lo estás haciendo bien. Con todo esto.

-Aún lo estoy asimilando también- fue honesto también, caminando hacia ella para juntar los extremos del mantel y quedar de frente para besarle sobre la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír -. Pero todo por la familia.

-Por la familia- asintió en acuerdo sonriente.

-¡El dulce desapareció!- escucharon la voz proviniendo de Zephyr, mirándola que se levantaba con un rostro frustrado alzando el chupete -. El dulce desapareció y ahora hay esta cosa blanda…¡Casi se adhiere en mis dientes!

-Es chicle- le dijo uno de los gemelos. -. El chupete viene relleno de chicle.

-¿Eh?- dudó mirándolo confundida para volver a ver el dulce con desconcierto.

-¿Así se siente criar un niño?- murmuró el otro para sí.

Tras una explicación más, Zephyr se negó a masticar el chicle. La sensación pegajosa pegándose en los dientes le desagradaba mucho, además, sentía que había abusado más del tiempo de Trixie, por lo que se sentó al césped para respirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados, quedarse quieta un par de segundos, para que su cuerpo se respingara un poco abriendo los ojos de golpe, estando estos rosados oscuros de vuelta, siendo recibida Trixie de golpe por sus medios hermanos que se le lanzaron encima y le enseñaron igual de emocionados sus "alas".

Los cinco caminaron el sendero para salir de la reserva y llegar al estacionamiento. Magical y Trixie quedaron más atrás de los demás en el camino.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó Trixie a su madre.

-Aún se siente incómoda- contó con un suspiro -. Se entretuvo un poco eso sí, pero las cosas que no entiende la ponen nerviosa en cambio otras sí la distraen.

-¿Ves? Trixie tenía razón- exclamó con un resoplido -. El picnic fue solo una muestra de lo que le espera para interactuar.

-Trixie…- pensó un momento -…¿no crees que la fuerzas? Digo, ella no es una humana y…no tiene esa necesidad que tenemos nosotros.

-Përo sí las suyas y debe sentirse libre en hacerlas- le contradijo mirándola -. Mamá, Trixie sabe que es complicado. Pero sólo ha pasado una semana. Ha estado demasiado tiempo sola y recluida que todo le pondrá nerviosa pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera. Le dices a Trixie que sí disfruta de momentos como humana, solo que aún la ponen nerviosa. Todo avanza de a poco.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- exclamó impasible.

-Aún no logramos conectar bien esa comunicación entre nosotras, pero como dijo Trixie, todo…

-…avanza de a poco- le completó para volver a suspirar y rejuntarse a su hija en un abrazo de lado -. Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

Más tarde, Trixie ya retornaba a su casa, siendo saludada por las mujeres de servicio. Ella no preguntó por su padre, pues estaría en su despacho trabajando, luego de las "vacaciones" forzadas que se dio estas ultimas semanas, y tampoco lo hizo por Moon White y Twilight.

Trixie sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a la biblioteca encontrándose abierta, pasando ahí para ver cómo ambos hablaban casi completando la frase del otro, sólo para negarle lo que el otro decía y cambiarla por otro, recitando de memoria Twilight unos conceptos que no entendía pero intuía bien que era de magia.

Estaba al tanto que no ha sido una semana tan tranquila para todos, en especial en el peso de responsabilidad que caía sobre esos dos oriundos de Equestria que no habían parado de trabajar, viviendo prácticamente en la biblioteca recordando viejas y nuevas teorías, como abrir algunos temas de antropología, sociología y hasta historia de este mundo en los libros de la biblioteca, manipulando mejor la búsqueda por internet en la laptop y avance en escribir a mano para notas. Sin duda, estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo para recuperar su normalidad, como la de los demás afectados. Trixie pensó un poco. Tal vez Zephyr y ella no eran las únicas que le urgían adaptarse una nueva normalidad.

…

Se restregaba con fuerza las manos humedecidas sobre su rostro, para después levantarlo abriendo sus ojos mirando con dificultad el reflejo de su cara frente al espejo por las gotas que le colgaban en las pestañas. Se pasó esta vez una toalla para apartarla y ahora sí poder ver su reflejo.

Ahí estaba, su mismo rostro enseriado y hermético de siempre, sin embargo aún así Bonbon podía verse algo diferente. Como si algo no estaba en ella. Sus ojos celestes solo estaban indiferentes a su reflejo. O más bien a todo.

Bonbon se movía de una manera mecánica, como si alguien más la condujiera pues no se sentía dueña de sus propios movimientos. Sólo se dejaba llevar el cómo salía del baño abriendo la puerta para quedarse mirando un momento la cama en la que seguía postrada Golden. Tan quieta. Tan ausente. Tan silenciosa. Tan frágil.

"Nunca crei que diria esto..."habia dicho Applejack cuando vino a visitarla "...pero extraño su insolencia y lenguaje de marinero". Bonbon apenas reaccionó ante ese recuerdo, suspirando pesadamente en respuesta cuando queria imitar la corta sonrisa melancólica de Applejack pero no le salió.

Durante toda la semana, cada una por turno, se hacia presente para acompañar a Bonbon para cuidar de Golden. Sabiendo que ella no se despegaría de alli, no habiendo salido para nada del hospital desde que entró, le facilitaban algo qué comer, recogían su ropa de la lavandería, estaban ahi si se necesitaba ir a la farmacia, buscar una enfermera o cualquier emergencia si se llegase a presentar, y simplemente el hecho de no dejar sola a Bonbon ante lo que atravesaba, no solo por el coma de su amiga de la infancia, sino también el que haya perdido recientemente a su madre. Bonbon no se habia pronunciado para nada respecto al tema, y ellas sabían que era un campo minado si se atrevían a comentar algo, pero Bonbon sabía que con algunos comentarios que camuflaban por allí, ellas se ingeniaban a expresar sus condolencias y el que tenían su apoyo. Ella lo sabía. No era ninguna tonta, sabía leer entre líneas, pero aun asi no les prestaba la importancia que ellas esperaran, mostrándose con esa marcada expresión de desinterés y distraída, con su "no tengo tiempo para esto", pero en el fondo, recibir a las chicas aunque se hiciera la dura, le daba cierto alivio que no dejaba mostrar, haciendolas sentir más bien que estorban que otra cosa, aunque ellas ya habian aprendido el cómo era el carácter especial de Bonbon, e intuían que le hacia bien el que estuviesen ahí, al menos asi lo reforzaba Lyra, caso contraria las había echado apenas llegado, cosa que no ocurría.

Entonces golpearon la puerta.

Bonbon se separó del marco de la puerta del baño para prepararse a recibir a quien le tocaría hoy pasar el día, atravesando el cuarto de Golden y saliendo hacia la pequeña sala de estar para recibir visitantes, directo a la puerta principal.

Ya habían venido Lyra, Applejack, Fluttershy, Derpy, Rarity, Whooves y Trixie, en ese orden.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió para enseguida sentir, que cientos de alfileres se le enterraban en cada centímetro de su piel.

-Hola- sonrió Cherry del otro lado de la puerta con sus manos juntas a la altura de su vientre, viéndose parcialmente nerviosa pero motivada -. Hoy es mi turno, según el papel que me tocó y...- calló para encogerse de hombros -...aquí estoy. Está bien, ¿cierto?

-...- le mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse en nada -. Supongo - se limitó en decir para darse la vuelta y volver adentro, dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara.

Cherry parpadeó y respiró profundo, para entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí pero se le fue de la mano, provocando que se azotara. Ella presionó el gesto ante el sonoro golpe viendo como Bonbon alzaba la cabeza en su dirección tras el golpe.

-Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No tienes que estar aquí- fue directa en decir. Cherry concentró su mirada en ella.

-Claro que sí. Estoy aquí por la misma razón que las demás. Estoy por Golden- la miró bien -. Por ti. Son mis...amigas.

-¿Amigas?- interrogó ella ladeando la cabeza manteniendo su tono de voz neutro -. En serio crees que después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿Está bien ser amigas?

-¿Por qué no?- dudó suavizando un ceño -. ¿Por qué… no debería?

-Porque hasta donde yo sé, tú odias a todas tu ex.

-...- se puso seria, empezando a sentir su voz hosca en su repentina defensiva -. No las odio. Odio lo que hicieron pero no a ellas. Y no odio lo que hiciste o no, no te odio a ti.

-¿Por qué? Porque esta vez pudiste ser tú quien terminara la relación.

-Creí que fue mutuo...

-¿Mutuo?- le entrecerró los ojos -. ¿De dónde rayos sacas que lo fue?

-En el baile cuando hablamos, estuviste de acuerdo- entristeció la mirada -...porque no querías mostrar todo lo que eras ante mí.

-Aun así ya terminabas conmigo antes de eso. Ahí y en el escondite. ¡Me terminaste dos veces! Como si con una no fue suficiente.

-Pues tu querias regresar y yo no quería- se le escapó decir sin tino, Bonbon mostrara al fin un sentimiento en sus ojos, dolor. -. Bonbon...en serio trato de entenderte…- suspiró impotente -…no quiero que quedemos en malos términos. De todos modos no es el momento ni el lugar de discutirlo.

-Si esa es toda tu preocupación, ya puedes irte.

-Sabes que no es asi.

-Yo ya la verdad no sé nada. Solo sé que tu solo quieres tener la conciencia limpia de la que no tienes con las que fueron tu pareja ¿Y sabes qué, Cherry? No te la voy aceptar. No quiero hacerte el favor de que por una vez en tu vida puedes ser inteligente emocionalmente porque debiste serlo para cuando aceptaste ser el juguete de la relación y dejarte usar hasta que se cansaron de ti.

-...- enmudeció con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos -. El que no pases un buen momento no justifica que seas cruel por los que se preocupan por ti- exclamó con voz forzada -. Yo puedo llegar a entender lo que tú estás pasan...

-No, Cherry- le volvió a interrumpir secamente -, no puedes entender lo que es haber perdido una madre porque tu ni siquiera conociste a la tuya.

-¡Bueno, Bonbon, ya basta!- empezó a enojarse -. No tienes que descargar la rabia e impotencia que sientes en mi- le entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que reciba tu hostilidad, eh? ¿Por qué me eliges a mí para desahogar tu presión? Entonces no eres tan diferente de las otras, porque me usas también como un juguete al que puedes hacer y deshacer lo que desees. Sí, no conocí a mi madre, es cierto, pero ella murió por mi vida. Murió para que yo pueda vivir, tal como lo hizo tu madre. ¡Se lo que se siente vivir con el peso de que tu madre está muerta por tu culpa!- terminó diciendo agitadamente -. después de todo lo que hemos pasado estas semanas. El baile, el escondite, la Agencia, cuidarnos cuando nos rodearon en el hospital, el encarar esa tal Shadow, ¿No te cambia nada? ¿Ni un poco? ¿Ni en deuda a que tu madre nos salvara la vida y que Golden muestre lo fragil que podria ser la vida? ¿Nada de esto te dice algo, Bonbon, para que dejes de ser una fría y defensiva chica?- la quedó viendo bien el rostro -. ¿Alguien infeliz?- preguntó viendo como Bonbon endurecía la barbilla en reacción -. Porque eso es lo que se me cruza en la mente cuando veo ese hermético rostro tuyo y creí que podía cambiar eso- agitó la cabeza -. Pero no. Nadie puede, porque tú no quieres. Todas han sido sutiles contigo, incluso por consejo de Lyra. Pues ya que no quieres nada de mi, puedo decirte las cosas como son: eres la persona que tiene la de oportunidades para sentar cabeza, pero prefiere seguir siendo una perra con los sentimientos de los demás porque es demasiado débil y cobarde que no puede con los suyos propios - terminó por decir para darse la vuelta e irse, dejando ahi de pie a Bonbon.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Cherry empezó a hiperventilar, temblando un poco.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, a quien y en qué momento. Pero todo salió en un comentario retenido. Cerró sus ojos con sus cejas encorvadas, con ganas de llorar en una presión fuerte de su pecho. Quería volver ahí dentro y disculparse. Pero ya no había máscara con la cual disfrazarse para poder tomar el valor de volver a estar a solas con ella y dirigirle la palabra.

Ni pensándolo mucho, tomó su celular y envío un mensaje.

" _Yo me voy y no creo haberla dejado bien. Ven a verla, por favor"._

No entendía cómo llegaron a este punto. Recuerda haber sido feliz a su lado pese a todos sus defectos, pero tal vez, al final cansa cargar sin ayuda de alguien que se niega a querer ser ayudada. Cansaba el pelear y reconciliar, pelear y reconciliar cada tanto. Cherry se había cansado de Bonbon, y ello, le retorcía por completo el corazón. Entonces empezó a caminar por el pasillo, alejándose de la habitación mientras sacudía sus manos de la ansiedad que la embargaba, sintiendo que se le empezaban a escurrir las lágrimas, recordando cuando vio primera vez a Bonbon ese sencillo y elegante vestido turquesa para su presentación de piano en la escuela. La vez que le estiró su pañuelo para cuando la encontró llorando en un aula. El cruce de miradas que se daban entre los pasillos de la escuela. La noche en el parque de diversiones durante un evento de caridad. Cuando la acorraló y ella se dejó atrapar para tener su primer beso. Cuando Bonbon la rechazó, cuando fumó de nuevo por ella, cuando besó a Flash por ella, cuando perdió a Mistery por ella, cuando volvió a ser feliz por ella, cuando se besaban, cuando se reían, cuando las peleas eran banales y terminaban en risas, convirtiéndose después en peleas más fuertes, impacientes, a gritos, y faltándose el respeto. Dudas y temores. Pelea y reconciliación. De nuevo pelea y reconciliación. Un Perdón y un nuevo reclamo. Un ciclo vicioso del que ella acababa de romper ese eslabón, separándose de su vida, tal como quería ella. Al final, Cherry siempre de una forma u otra, le daba lo que Bonbon creía querer. Pues ahí lo tiene.

Cuando llegó dentro del ascensor para dejar el piso, Cherry no se resistió y se pegó a la pared metálica y deslizó con las manos en el rostro. Aun siendo nada, aun derramaba lágrimas y sufría, por ella. Pero entonces la puerta se deslizó, abriéndose, y ella buscó incorporarse enseguida evadiendo la mirada para secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Cherry?- escuchó que la nombraban, entonces ella pasó su mirada enfrente avergonzada aun pasándose las manos a la cara, contemplando quien la reconoció.

…

Rato más tarde, alguien más golpeó la puerta del cuarto de hospital, abriéndola Bonbon sin el menor de las emociones, encontrando a Lyra del otro lado. Ambas se quedaron viendo sin decirse nada, todo lo hacía los ojos.

-Te llamó, ¿cierto?- se limitó en decir Bonbon con un parpadeo lento.

Lyra no le dijo nada y simplemente la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra ella con sus ojos cerrados, transmitiéndolo todo su sentimiento y consuelo, no pudiendo sentir nada, absolutamente nada en ella. Como si hubiera terminado de vaciarse por completo, convirtiéndose en una cáscara hueca. Bonbon sólo cerró los ojos también, levantando frágilmente los brazos para envolverla también, envueltas en un silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el ritmo cardiaco de la máquina conectada en Golden. Quería decirle algo. Quería gritar algo pero no podía.

No le habían enseñado a pedir ayuda.

Lyra simplemente la hizo sentar en uno de los tres sillones de la pequeña sala, sentándola la que era para dos. Lyra se sentó junto a ella y sin mucho preámbulo, de su bolso sacó su lira, provocando que los ojos celestes de Bonbon siguieran el movimiento del instrumento, el cómo las delicadas manos de Lyra se acomodaban entre las finas cuerdas, empezándolas a mover suavemente sobre éstas, empezando a llenarse el silencio con la dulce melodía que empezó a entonar y armonizar de a poco el ambiente.

Y es que Bonbon reconocía la canción. Era la suya. La que Lyra compuso por su cumpleaños.

Las fibras sentimentales de Bonbon parecían al fin empezar a temblar un poco, provocando un sentimiento algo añejo pero que la hacía sentir mejor. El recordatorio de un viejo sentimiento que la hizo mirar el rostro inspirado y concentrado de Lyra en cada tocar del instrumento que era tan talentosa en tocar con la delicadeza de como si rozara los pétalos de una flor.

Pero entonces un tosido que no vino de ninguna de ellas, hizo que la tocada se interrumpiera súbitamente, y tanto Lyra como Bonbon se miraron rápidamente con sus ojos sumamente abiertos.

…

Volvió en sí como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago que le quitó el aire, completamente desorientada, como si haya sido una reacción tardía.

Empezó a toser, pero el esfuerzo de hacerlo le hizo gesticular de dolor en algunas zonas del cuerpo, sólo para alzar su cabeza y expandir bastante sus ojos verdes, al encontrarse con un par de color celeste que también se engrandecían de sorpresa, empezando a romper su máscara en su totalidad, para sonreír de la algarabía.

-Golden….¡Golden!- celebró Bonbon casi estallándole la cabeza, atravesando el cuarto con Lyra tras de ella, avisándole que iba a llamar un doctor enseguida.

Pero Bonbon apenas y la escuchaba, acercándose con urgente necesidad hacia Golden, sintiendo que le temblaba el cuerpo de la propia conmoción, viendo el rostro perdido de la pelinaranja, que miraba los ángulos que podía, respirando aceleradamente, sonriendo más Bonbon al ver que le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Bonbon?

-Sí, soy yo. Estoy bien. Tranquila, todos estamos bien, ¿me oyes?- le hablaba con cierta ansiedad entre unas torpes risas para darse cuenta de algo que le frenó la felicidad -. ¿Bonbon?- jadeó frunciendo el ceño de a poco -. ¿Me llamaste…"Bonbon"?- dudó parpadeando rápido mientras sacudía la cabeza. Ella jamás la llamaba por ese nombre falso -. ¿Golden?- la llamó mirando cada expresión que marcaba su rostro -. Golden…- decía pero la pelinaranja le parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Por qué me dices así?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Golden…- se aclaró para menear la cabeza -. Bonbon, yo soy Carrot. Carrot Top- exclamó con hilo de voz y Bonbon sintió cómo se le bajaba la sangre mientras la cara de pelinaranja se ansiaba más en la confusión, pasando su vista a su cuerpo y brazos de agujas enterradas -. ¿Qué me pasó?

…

 **¡Yay! Logré publicar en menos tiempo XD y sí, algo largo…¡Como sea! ¿A poco no estuvo interesante, eh, eh, eh, eh? Jajajajaja pero en serio, disfruté demasiado escribir este capítulo y no se preocupen, pasó una semana y me enfoqué en el mundo humano, ya verán lo que pasó esa semana en Equestria!**

 **Y pues como verán, quise hacer un guiño e hice que las chicas tuvieran un fandom creciente sobre ellas, y ya saben todo lo que tiene un fandom XD ojo, no juzgo ni critico a nadie con los gustos y eso, pero come on! Obvio que las chicas reaccionaría algo así o peor si se enteran de lado loco del fandom xD**

 **Y pues ahora Golden despertó…o más bien Carrot top XD Zephyr puede desenvolver en el cuerpo de Trixie, Moon White y Twilight trabajando juntos, la reacción de la gente por las guardianas, Cherry y Bonbon en un sube y baja que nomás parece bajar y…na más pasó xD**

 **So…**

 **¡Gracias por leer, dejen review y…!**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	45. ¿Qué hace la fuerza?

**(AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES LO QUE SUCEDIÓ DURANTE LA SEMANA QUE TRANSCURRIÓ EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR EN EL MUNDO HUMANO "NUEVA NORMALIDAD")**

 **¿Qué hace la fuerza?**

" _Tienes razón_ " había dicho Flame en dirección a Rainbow. " _Habrá ponies que envidiarán mi poder y querrán arruinar mi felicidad_ " dijo para tirar una corta risa para ella misma mientras las demás se mantenían aun así en estado alerta " _Pero son tan poca cosa comparándose con lo que puedo llegar hacer"_ exclamó bajando la mirada hacia la inconsciente Golden a sus cascos " _Ustedes son míos. Cada uno, hasta los traidores, son míos. No tengo rival que se le compara. Van a amarme y adorarme"_ dijo para alzar la vista con sus ojos entornándose confiados pero a la vez amenazantes. Las que quedaba de las mane endurecieron sus músculos de puro impulso " _Todos y cada uno, terminarán haciéndolo. Es mi Equestria, son mis ponies"_ aclaró para de repente, las jaulas de fuego que las tenían presas, se deshicieran, tomándolas por sorpresa _"No me sirven encerradas allí. Son mis doncellas y las quiero conmigo, pero…"_ levantó una de sus finas cejas _"…si llego a sospechar de alguna de insultar y traicionar mi gloria…lo sabré…"_ aclaró y a su vez, unos fénix sobrevolaron encima de las cabezas de las ponies _"…y si me da la gana de jugar quien vive y quien no…"_ agachó la cabeza para ver a Golden mientras su cuerpo encandecía para el susto de las demás _"…lo haré._

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se impulsaron hacia adelante con el afán de detener su intención, pero los fénix que volaban sobre sus cabezas se les interpusieron enfrente levantando las llamas de sus alas extendidas, emanando su incandescencia de su cuerpo, reunidos en grupos a su alrededor convirtiéndose en un obstáculo para impedir que se movilizaran y las cegara por la fúlgida luz que emanaban, empezando Flame a encenderse por completo y se levantaba con sus dos cascos traseros para aterrizar sobre el cuerpo de Golden y empezar a quemar su carne con cada impulso que se daba de sus patas traseras para caer sobre ella, aplastándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo y fuerza mientras ligeros columnas de humos empezaban a serpentear en cada contacto ardiente que tenía sus cascos contra su cuerpo ante los gritos de súplica de las demás de que la dejara en paz, acorraladas entre el calor de los fénix.

Los ojos cyan estaban rígidos y casi opacos del frenesí que recorría todo su cuerpo en darse el gusto de ver cómo se extinguía el pelaje amarillo de aquella pony traidora en cada pisada que hundía en ella, mientras a su extremo escuchaba esos gritos quebrados de impotencia y súplica de que se detuviera, que simplemente la animaba más a seguir una y otra y otra vez aplastar con sus cascos ardientes sobre el indefenso cuerpo que se atestaba de rastros de carne que se hinchaba entornándose de un color rojizo ardiente.

Apretaba los dientes, respiraba entrecortado, casi ni pestañeaba mientras se agitaba su melena delante hacia atrás de los impulsos que hacía para estrellarse sobre la poca piel cubierta de pelaje que quedaba del torso, desbordándose hilos de sangre entre el hundimiento de sus cascos que no solo quemaba sino que rompía la piel. Tener el control. Tener la dominación. Tener la…

-¡BASTA!- fue el único grito que hizo a Flame despertar de su frenesí y levantar las orejas al escuchar una voz nueva integrándose a las súplicas.

Flame desvió la mirada hacia a un lado a su vez que perseguido por unos fénix, Thunderlane atravesaba la larga ventana del salón en el que estaban, que sin perder tiempo, el pegaso aterrizó al suelo de rodillas con un rostro marcado de pánico, agitándose su pecho. Las mane callaron al reconocer la voz también, incrédulas.

-¡Se lo suplico!- expresó el corcel juntando ambos cascos delanteros entre sus cejas curvadas, mirando impávido con sus ojos dorados aguados hacia la atenta Flame, que al ver su disposición de oírlo con cierta expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, los fénix no hicieron nada por detenerlo -. Se lo imploro. No le haga nada más…¡Es mi culpa que la hayan capturado!- se llevó ambos cascos a la melena -. ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Aun me cuesta aterrizar bien! ¡Debí quedarme más tiempo en la reserva de los Wonderbolts pero soy muy perezoso para madrugar y eran muy rudos! ¡No sé como Soarin aguantó! ¡Pero eso no importa!- se señaló con los cascos temblorosos tratando de ignorar el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras de Golden mientras las demás mane se habían quedado enmudecidas escuchándolo con atención -. A mí, ¿sí? Tortúreme a mí en su lugar. Yo vine aquí primero que todos los demás. Ellos me siguieron así que yo tengo la culpa. Sólo…sólo…- se le extinguía la voz cerrando con fuerza los ojos, temblándole el corazón de miedo pero aun así, formándose en valor.

-¿Thunderlane?- lo interrumpió Flame enarcando una ceja. El corcel abrió los ojos enseguida mirándola con cierto pánico, aún temblante.

-Eh…¿Eh?- dudó parpadeando varias veces con un gesto confundido como sorprendido el que haya pronunciado su nombre.

Entonces Flame dejó soltar una sonrisa que centelló con una carcajada hasta convertirse en un gesto de euforia, moviendo hacia delante un casco con camaradería.

-¡Tu cara te delata! ¡Eres Thunderlane!

No estaba seguro, pero de alguna forma, Thunderlane se sintió insultado entre su confusión y susto, petrificado mirándola fijamente escaneando la situación, no muy atrás las mane. Flame seguía riéndose un poco mientras empezó caminar hacia él, lo que lo hizo tragar saliva rápidamente, con ganas de retroceder pero se quedó dónde estaba.

-Só-sólo sea rápida, ¿sí?- pidió permaneciendo temblando del miedo echándose al suelo y cubrirse los ojos con sus cascos, esperando recibir la furia de su fuego.

Flame dejó aflorar una risa más, tan melodiosa y fina que se escuchaba encantadora, encaminándose con un ligero andar delante de él ladeando la cabeza con la curva de su sonrisa alargándose a un lado de su rostro, con sus ojos entretenidos.

-Eres tan exacto a tu contraparte humana- se había limitado a decir con la suavidad de un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- susurró Thunderlane despejando solo un poco un ojo de su casco para quedarse sin aliento al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de Flame, que levantaba sus pómulos en un arco cerca de sus ojos, con el color cyan suave, muy risueña, mientras su melena rodeaba su rostro con esos colores cálidos de una luz tranquila que emanaba su cuerpo.

Thunderlane no pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de fascinación por esa belleza tan natural que despedía, en una indudable atracción ciega, con un extraño y horripilante impulso de deslizar el casco para comprobar que tan suave era ese pelaje dorado que resplandecía en una tenue luz amarilla, seguirla contemplando mientras se cohibía de su presencia del atractivo de una yegua que no hacía justicia sobre la belleza física de las que alguna vez haya visto. Pero aun así, tenía un ancla de la realidad que no le permitía dejarse llevar de su belleza. No olvidaba lo que era y lo que había estado haciendo un par de minutos atrás, siendo arrastrado tal como vino ese sentimiento de contemplarla, de volver a revolcarse a esa ola de incertidumbre ante su desalmado y cruel lado, quedándose aun echado con medio ojo descubierto, despertando de ese embelesado mirar, esperando aún así, pero Flame sólo se mantenía tranquila ahí de pie, con esa mirada penetrante de suficiencia.

-¿No…no va a…a…?- tartamudeaba él aún receloso. Flame suavizó un ceño.

-¿Matarte? ¿A ti?- preguntó con cierto tono de sorpresa para expandir sus alas de fuego entre el sonido del crujir de sus llamas y se desprendía del suelo haciendo flotar su melena y sacudirla al agitar la cabeza -. ¡¿Cómo hacerlo?! ¡Tú me adoras!- resplandeció una sonrisa para inclinarse hacia él, con los ojos cyan empañados en un recuerdo que parecía llenarla de regocijo, quedando suspendida al aire -. La forma en la que nos mirabas. Las molestias que te tomabas de llamar nuestra atención. Estabas a nuestro servicio sin siquiera pedirlo- decía mientras Thunderlane procesaba lo que decía, en especial en ese plural que usaba -. Eras leal hacia nosotras- agregó colocándose los cascos sobre su pecho -. Nos atesorabas, pero ella te esquivó hacia otro lado- terminó por apartar los cascos entiesando la barbilla, apretando los dientes con sus ojos volviéndose duros y con el rabillo del ojo, deslizar su mirada hacia la terrestre naranja -. ¿No es verdad?- reclamó con fastidio frunciendo el ceño con la mirada a ningún lado, como hablando para sí misma-. Eso hiciste. Te molestaba su adulación. Te deshiciste de quien nos devotaba ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué nos dejaste con el único que seguía adorándonos?! ¡¿Por ella?!- gruñó señalando a Applejack, que con las demás, miraba absorta en confusión hacia una repentina furiosa Flame, levantando las llamas de sus alas. -. ¡¿Perdimos un leal devoto por el sentimiento de una simple mortal como ella y mentirosa?!- agregó con voz más hosca llena de rencor.

-¡Pero si aún lo hago!- jadeó la voz de Thunderlane, para ver que las finas cejas de Flame se encarnaran en duda al regresarle la mirada. Improvisó enseguida -. ¡Claro que lo hago! Oh, oh. ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?!- rió con tensión -. ¿No?- asentía con rapidez y torpeza, para extender sus cascos delanteros hacia delante y echar la cabeza hacia abajo, en una reverencia, haciendo que Flame empezara a cambiar su gesto en una agradable sorpresa formándosele una sonrisa tan pura como la de un potrillo y sus ojos se cargaban de un brillo entusiasmado como tal.

-¿Tú…sí me adoras…a mí, cierto?- preguntó expandiendo sus ojos bastantes con unas cortas risas de algarabía.

-¡Pero si mis ojos nunca vieron tanta belleza junta!- expresó en voz alta -. ¡Oh gloriosa y amada Flame!- empezó a decir subiendo y bajando medio torso varias veces mientras Flame lo observaba con detenimiento expandiéndose una sonrisa petulante -. ¡Usted, Flame, es como el sol, de solo intentar mirarla de frente, me arde los ojos y no puedo verla!- recitó -. ¡Del cielo cayó una rosa, mi abuelita lo cogió, usted le arrancó la cabeza y la flor tras su oreja quedó mejor!- continuaba diciendo.

El resto de manes quedaron por ese momento de piedra de lo que veían, con una mueca indescriptible de la situación pensando la llegada e improvisación del corcel, que continuaba dando algunas reverencias mientras hablaba y subía y bajaba medio cuerpo ante ya el rostro confiado y relajado de la unicornio dorada que se sonreía con suficiencia.

-Je, en serio me conmueves- mantenía la sonrisa hacia el pegaso respingando su nariz y poniéndose ciertamente seria -. ¿Pero qué hacías aquí en el castillo en primer lugar?

Thunderlane dejó de dar reverencias para ignorar la voz que le gritaba "¡RUN!" en su cabeza al percibir su semblante más duro para ver a los ojos a Flame.

-Ya le dije…vine en intercambio de…de la pony que…usted…mmm…¿castigaba?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con un trato severo de un verdugo impaciente por ver correr la sangre -. Se quiso robar a mis doncellas- siseó y aun así, su voz salía con la gracia de su tono coqueto y fémina.

-Porque…porque…es inocente porque….-pensaba con angustia mordiéndose un poco los labios -…ella…está… ¿loca?

-…- se intercambiaron miradas las manes enarcando una ceja.

-¿Loca?- repitió Flame sin chiste -. ¿Quieres que la perdone solo porque está loca? ¡Con mayor razón la extingo!

-¡Pero es mi loca!- se llevó los cascos a su corazón -. Es mi pony especial. Cometió un error por su insano juicio. ¡No tiene la culpa!- improvisaba dramático y suplicante, lo más patético posible juntando sus cascos entre sí -. ¡Tenga piedad, por favor! ¡No volverá a saber de ella! Si lo hace, no reprocharé que la vuelva barbacoa. Pero se lo suplico. Por un…un seguidor de la deidad que es. ¡Déjala vivir! Admiraré más de lo que es posible, y si no lo hace…

-¿Si no lo hago qué?- frunció el ceño.

-Yo…- bajó la mirada -…respetaré lo que mi deidad decida, usted es…mi prioridad- expresó para volver a bajar la cabeza hacia el suelo, cerrando fuerte los ojos a la espera de una respuesta que contradijera su pedido que lanzó, pero apenas lo hizo, sintió algo tibio posarse bajo su quijada, siendo este el casco de Flame en una temperatura muy leve, haciéndolo poner aún más en estado alerta pero a la vez sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, no por la calidez que emanaba Flame, sino sentir que, efectivamente, esos cascos que hace rato atrás marcaba la piel de alguien, eran tan suaves y terso como el roce de un pétalo de rosa.

Flame levantó el rostro de Thunderlane con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero una mirada clavada de vanidad y dominación.

-Eres un leal súbdito de esta nueva era de gobierno. El primero en profesar tu lealtad hacia mí. Por eso, tomaré tu palabra- exclamó para levantar la cabeza en dirección de unos fénix y asentir una sola vez, provocando que una pequeña bandada se dirigieran directo a Golden, lo que paralizó el corazón del pegaso y de las demás.

Thunderlane por inercia desvió su mirada en donde se dirigían los fénix pero Flame le regresó la atención de sus ojos a ella, pudiendo contemplar él la mirada dura y su expresión igual de tiesa de la unicornio, de los sorprendentemente fríos y crudos podían convertirse que le heló la sangre y anudó su garganta mientras hablaba con un tono igual de gélido:

-Voy a matarla si la vuelvo a ver cerca de mí y mis doncellas- advirtió en más de una promesa que una amenaza, cosa que le parecía mucho peor.

Aun con el estremecimiento de su advertencia, Thunderlane dejó expandir sus ojos en asombro mientras Flame le apartaba el casco y se daba la vuelta, viendo al grupo de fénix alrededor del cuerpo de Golden, derramando unas lágrimas sobre ella, provocando que sus heridas empezaran a sanar, incluso aquellas provocadas por la caída del mal aterrizaje de Thunderlane, cubriéndose las heridas abiertas de quemadas y recuperaba el pelaje que le cubría la piel.

Una ola de alivio pudieron sentir las manes, sin que pudieran evitar sonreír en dirección en Thunderlane, en reconocimiento a su abogacía por la terrestre amarilla, quien no quedaba muy atrás con el alivio.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- expresó Thunderlane juntando sus cascos delanteros haciendo que Flame se diera la vuelta con una tranquila sonrisa de eficacia, disfrutándolo -. ¡En serio se lo agradezco! ¡Qué misericordiosa es mi deidad!

Flame rió un poco, meneando la cabeza mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Por qué "ella" no le agradaba la atención que le profesabas?- se interrogó más a sí misma, refriéndose a Sunset una vez más. Entonces alzó su cabeza en dirección a las manes que aun estaban siendo custodiadas por fénix -. Mentirosa- llamó mirando a Applejack, así que ella reteniendo molestia dirigió su mirada hacia ella -. Sé amable y escolta al súbdito y su loca a la puerta- sonrió muy risueña e ilusionada -. ¡Es muy grato recibir la visita de un plebeyo que se acerca a su deidad a solicitar su ayuda!

-Con gusto no le estorbo más su tiempo- canturreó Thunderlane caminando con cautela cerca de Flame para acelerarse un poco en dirección a Golden -. Carrot. Carrot- la llamaba en susurro, pero ésta aun se mantenía inmóvil, aunque visiblemente se veía repuesta, entonces empezó a tomarla para levantarla de un lado, sintiendo más liviano el peso del cuerpo que se abandonaba de vuelta al suelo y levantar la mirada para ver a Applejack sostener a la terrestre del otro lado. -. ¿La…la sostienes un momento?- preguntó y la vaquera lo miró con atención, interrogándole con la mirada.

Thunderlane no quería abusar de su suerte, pero necesitaba aprovechar la ocasión. El corcel se dio la vuelta de regreso hacia Flame con sus cejas enarcadas y Flame arrugó su entrecejo en duda.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-Ah, disculpe mi deidad pero…me angustia su seguridad- expresó con un gesto preocupado, pero no era por ella en sí. Flame parpadeó frunciendo más el ceño.

-¿Se te olvida con quien estás tratando?- preguntó con voz grave para entrecerrar los ojos -. Son ustedes los que deben estar más preocupados de su mediocre mortalidad. No me pongas aprueba que tu poca fe a tu deidad es un insulto a la lealtad profesada hacia mí.

-N-no me malinterprete- exclamó tragando saliva por el cambio de humor, escogiendo mejor sus palabras -. Es que…Equestria nunca ha tenido buenas relaciones con…con los dragones, pues, jejeje- rió nervioso -. y…han sobrevolado muchos y…estoy seguro que no es una…una buena se…

-Oooooohhh- lo interrumpió Flame sonriéndose más relajada mientras las manes se pusieron alertas al escuchar la entrada de dragones -. ¿Mi leal súbdito teme que los dragones causen problemas a su deidad?

-Pues…sí…- contestó parpadeando varias veces.

-No te preocupes. Los dragones no serán un problema- aseguró para sonreírse maliciosamente -. A menos que…claro, se vuelvan uno para ellos.

-¿Qué…quiere decir?- interrogó preocupado mientras las demás escuchaban atentas lo que hacía sacar a Flame.

-Están autorizados por mí, de atacar a cualquier pony que esté en un radio cerca de donde permanecen, en los límites- miró hacia las manes manteniendo la sonrisa -. Esa es la gran sorpresa que les tenía. ¡Los dragones se aliaron conmigo para custodiar mi Equestria!- rió de forma divertida mientras el resto torcían el gesto en un angustioso asombro -. ¿Traer un ejército de zombies adolescentes? ¡¿En qué pensaba?! Bueno, era la primera vez que la manipulaba hasta casi liberarme- levantó los cascos frente a ella con una sonrisa efusiva -. Podría sentirlo. Era muy fuerte esa magia adicional como para corromperla del todo y salir…¡Pero esas seis tenían magia también!- chilló con rabia con un fuerte ceño para pasarse los casco al rostro -. ¡Y me la pusieron débil, débil, más débil de lo que era cuando estaba con él!- rugió para sacudir la cabeza y reírse de nuevo desprendido sus cascos del rostro y deslizarlos hasta su boca, observando detenidamente a los cinco ponies presentes -. Ahora, tuve paciencia y fui menos caprichosa y me senté, y pensé- cerró los ojos con una sonrisa relajada -. Pienso bien cuando él está conmigo- abrió los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa y la mirada suavizada.

-¿De quién hablas?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con un fuerte ceño y Flame concentró su mirada sobre ellas mientras se le escapaba una risa de forma muy risueña como avergonzada, como una quinceañera que es descubierta, cubriéndola un semblante adorable y la luz de su cuerpo se puso aún mucho más suave, en tono plácido de ver, provocando incredulidad e intercambio de miradas entre ellos. Deslizó sus ojos hasta posarse en Thunderlane.

-Vete de una vez, y…- decía para dejar que una sombra de amenaza cubriera su buen semblante manteniendo su sonrisa -…no olvides qué haré si la vuelvo a ver.

Thunderlane asintió rápidamente y sin más que perder, regresó hacia donde Applejack sujetando a Carrot y sosteniéndola del otro lado, ambos se retiraron del Salón.

-¡Aquí tus amigas te esperan, Mentirosa!- se escuchó la voz tranquila de recordatorio de Flame, haciendo que Applejack apretara los dientes y el ceño de impotencia mientras aceleraba los cascos por el pasillo.

-No pueden quedarse con esa loca más tiempo- habló Thunderlane en un susurro fuerte que aun así, Applejack lo mandó a callar con un sonido en la boca, en advertencia, y continuaba casi galopando para alejarse lo más posible del Salón, escuchándose sus cascos aterrizar sobre la deteriorada estructura del pasillo y oscuridad de la noche, hasta frenar al final del pasillo para encontrarse con las escaleras e hizo bajar el cuerpo de Golden para dirigirse a Thunderlane con reacción retenida.

-¡Por Celestia, Thunderlane!- exclamó con un tono duro pero bajo agarrándolo de los hombros entre su ceño fruncido reprendedor mientras el pegaso respingaba por el trato -. Lo que acabas de hacer fue tonto, arriesgado y sin juicio. ¿En qué cabeza se te ocurre exponerte así? ¡Pudo haberte matado si no le recordaras a tu contraparte que parece igual de imprudente e impulsivo que tú!- terminó por decir soltándolo una vez desahogado lo que tenía en el pecho. Thunderlane retrocedió un par de pasos alzando un casco sobre su hombro izquierdo para sobárselo.

-Yo...ella…Bonbon…- sacudió la cabeza para acomodar sus palabras y mirarla con un ligero ceño fruncido, sin un rastro de arrepentimiento -. Carrot parece importante para Bonbon y ella aunque herida, por mi culpa, quiso ir a buscarla- se señaló colocando un casco a su pecho -. Le prometí que lo haría en su lugar. No podía volver sin ella, que por mi culpa la capturaron en primer lugar. Yo sólo hice todo lo que esté en mi alcance para cumplir lo que dije. Le dije que no abandonaría a Carrot y fue lo que hice- torció un poco el gesto -, aunque…me quedara atrás yo- agregó viendo la cara atenta como incrédula de la terrestre de lo que escuchaba y él aclaró la garganta -. Tal vez te parezca tonto, pero también es estúpido.

-¿Qué?- exclamó arqueando la ceja.

-¡Lo que quiero decir! Es que…

-Fuiste un buen amigo y quisiste reunir esas amigas a costa de ti- le ayudó a decir. Thunderlane entornó los ojos sobre ella, ladeando de lado a lado la cabeza, pensativo.

-Ehm sí, sí, eso dije, pero no tan inteligente como tú- sinceró para escuchar una pequeña risa que se le escapó a Applejack, mirándola con más atención al verla sonreír con un gesto divertido que duró apenas apareció, pues la vaquera lo retuvo igual de sorprendida, tapándose la boca con el casco. -. ¿Hice reír a una yegua?- dudó para sí mismo con asombro. -. Y ríe hermoso.

-Había olvidado como era mi risa…- pensó igual para ella misma, pues no tenía de qué reírse en todas estas semanas y enfocó mejor su mirada en el pegaso, que la miraba con su misma curiosidad por un fragmento de segundo. Entonces ella suspiró y ablandó mejor el rostro -. El punto es, que así como fue de tonto lo que hiciste, fue de valiente, desinteresado y compasivo al defender a Carrot- aludió sonriéndose con un semblante ligeramente decorado de admiración. Thunderlane le mantuvo un momento la mirada, sólo para esquivarla al sentir esos ojos verdes como reflectores que lo iluminaban y lo hacían sentir…extrañamente intimidado. -. Vete antes de que ella cambie de parecer- advirtió de vuelta con tono serio y de advertencia -. Creeme, lo hace mucho.

-¿Pero y ustedes?- reaccionó enseguida devolviéndole la mirada -. No pueden quedarse tampoco exponiéndose con ella.

-Estaremos bien- sonrió con firmeza -. No es nuestra primera amenaza.

-Porque las otras no son nada comparada con esta.

-Tennos un poco de fe- reprochó con un ceño -. Eres nuestro vecino desde siempre y sabes que juntas nada está en nuestra contra. Verás que al final, nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Por qué tan segura?- preguntó aun preocupado. Applejack sintió su sincera preocupación, conmoviéndola. Suspiró, no sabiendo bien por qué haría lo a continuación.

-Porque espero que me devuelvas lo que te encomendé guardar.

-¿Qué?- dudó con un gesto, para ver entonces a Applejack mover rápido su melena rubia sobre su hombro izquierdo y retirar la liga roja que siempre usaba, soltándose libremente su melena rubia, abriéndose como una cortina larga traslúcida en el que se escapa los primeros rayos de sol, decorándolo de un amarillo claro, que con un movimiento de cabeza, mandó su melena suelta hacia atrás, haciéndola danzar al aire para que una mitad se posara sobre su otro hombro, decorando su rostro pecoso, haciendo lucir más fuerte el verde de sus ojos, enrojeciendo las mejillas de Thunderlane que vio en cámara lenta su acción con una agradable sensación en su pecho.

A diferencia de lo que sintió por la insinuación de Carrot y la belleza externa de Flame, el ver mejor a la vaquera, sintió mucha paz y calidez reconfortante. Fue como descubrir un tesoro que siempre estuvo bajo sus narices.

Applejack se inclinó hacia el pegaso, que se dejó hacer con una serena intriga que extendía aquel agradable sensación con una mirada suavizada de sus ojos dorados en ella, en especial cuando la terrestre le tomó una pata delantera y sin decir más, rodeó su casco derecho con su liga.

-Me la devolverás- dijo Applejack mirando un momento el casco que le agarraba en su liga, para subir sus ojos a él -. Eso da otra razón más para cumplir que nos volveremos a ver. Así que está asegurado. No te preocupes- asintió con una sonrisa decidida.

-Ooooh- exclamó Thunderlane con ojos bien atentos observando la liga que, por alguna intuición, la levantó a la altura de su nariz y olfateó. Applejack hizo una mueca desaprobatoria.

-Eeew, Thunderlane, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- reclamó.

-Yo...crei que oleria a manzanas...- se excusó avergonzado, viendo cómo Applejack lo miraba incrédula con una mueca pero a su vez, con cierta gracia reteniendo la sensación de reírse de nuevo y menguarla.

-Eres raro- exclamó en una especie de sonrisa que se le salía mientras el pegaso le sonreía también -. Ahora sí, deja ayudarte a bajar a…- decía para desviar su mirada hacia atrás con Thunderlane y enmudecer al ver que no había nadie tras ellos -…Carrot Top…- completó levantando la cabeza hacia ambos lados del pasillo, sin rastro de esa pony, cuando escuchó un resuello del pegaso.

-¡Se esfumó?!- elevó la voz Thunderlane y Applejack le puso el casco sobre la boca.

-¡Ssshhhh! Silencio y vete de una vez.

-¿Pero y Carrot?

-¡Esa melena de zanahoria siempre me dio recelo!- susurró con fuerza y enojo -. Se habrá ido sin siquiera darte gracias. Lo importante es que está sana y libre. Dile eso a Bonbon, que parece conocerla mejor, pero vete ya y alerta a los demás de los dragones- apresuró en decir y lo empujó a las escaleras descuidadamente, que Thunderlane evadió resbalar alzando sus alas y elevarse menos de un metro para mirar a Applejack.

-Voy a devolverte la liga- prometió alzando su casco derecho con la liga roja en ella. -. Así que no hagas algo arriesgado, sin juicio y tonto como yo, aunque así no iba el orden ¡Pero entiendes el punto!- terminó por decir para volar escalera abajo hacia la salida.

Applejack lo miró irse con alivio de que saliera con vida ante Flame, así como agradablemente sorprendida de lo que demostró el pegaso.

Sabía que era un buen pony. En el pueblo todo el mundo se conoce y Thunderlane era bien conocido más por ser relativamente exagerado y atajar a yeguas mientras hacen el mercado con alguna adulación inocente qué decir, que desde su puesto de manzanas, Applejack se entretenía de ver por lo divertido que le parecía el actuar del corcel que, por alguna razón, Applebloom se reía de ella cuando se lo quedaba mirando sólo "por buscar qué entretenerse mientras llegan clientes", según creía, ganándose un "ajaaaaa" nada convencido de su hermanita volviéndose a reír, como si sabía algo que ella no y no quería involucrarse aún así. Además, no era la primera vez que lo veía en aquella faceta valerosa, siendo de los ponies de la reserva de los Wonderbolts que los salvó cuando cayeron del globo atacado por un torbellino cuando fueron a visitar a Rainbow Dash. Él había salvado a Rarity que "extrañamente", fue el único de los pegasos, que no tomó a Rarity por las axilas para sujetarla, sino que la cargó en sus cascos, y según la unicornio, lamentaba haberlo abrazado por salvar su vida, porque también el pegaso "extrañamente" tardó más de lo normal en hacerla aterrizar que sin duda su amiga nada tonta, intuyó que fue para que durara más el abrazo que le dio. Una pequeña risa volvió a salir de Applejack, volviéndola a sorprender, sacudiendo la cabeza al sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho y el que se quedara ahí arriba mirando por donde desapareció el corcel, retornando de prisa hacia el salón, en que apenas ingresó, la recibió una enorme sonrisa impaciente y efusiva que se dibuja en la unicornio dorado mientras sus demás amigas viraban el rostro en su dirección, con un gesto preocupado que contagió a la terrestre, sin saber qué era lo que planeaba hacer a continuación aquella despiadada pony.

…

Los párpados le pesaban y un olor fuerte a medicina le anudó la nariz, molestándola, sintiéndose recostada en unas sábanas finas que la hacía sentir la irregularidad del diseño del colchón, cuando entonces de súbito en su cabeza, se cruzó como un rayo un recuerdo en el que ella aterrizaba violentamente contra la tierra de los restos del pueblo que pudo empezar a tener una vida normal, que el impacto del recuerdo la hizo respingar con fuerza el cuerpo, lo que provocó que aspirarA de dolor y abriera de golpe sus ojos celestes con un jadeo entrecortado, aun así, incorporándose resistiéndose al dolor que sentía a un lado de su torso, asegurándose donde estaba con impaciencia.

-¡¿Golden?! ¡Golden!- exclamó Bonbon en estado alerta, sólo para sentir unos cascos alzándose sobre sus hombros, girando su rostro defensiva hacia la silueta que se encontraba a su lado.

-Tranquila, Bonbon- dijo con un tono tranquilizador como preocupado una pegaso gris de melena desbaratada amarilla.

-Derpy…- musitó, ciertamente relajada de verla pero se mantenía tensa con sus ojos moviéndose mucho -. ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?- decía desorientada, sin saber bien por qué llamaba a Golden, pero entonces más recuerdos le vinieron en la cabeza.

Había entrado al castillo con Golden, hablado con las manes, encontrado con el resto de vecinos del pueblo, huído cuando llegaron los fénix, cuando pareció caer de altura con Golden, el que se impidiera una muerte segura al ser atajadas por alguien pero provocando un aterrizaje violento que la hizo rodar sobre vidrios enterrándosele uno en el cuerpo, ocultarse bajo un techo de zinc cuando fénix bajaron a buscarlos, el no encontrar a la vista a Golden y una voz firme pero a la vez amable haciendo una promesa, para llevarla hacia el resto de ponies para que la llevaran a que su herida recibiera puntadas, recordando mucho frío y respiraciones fuertes en el camino hacia el hospital del siguiente pueblo, hasta ver todo borroso y no haber visto más nada. Hasta ahora.

Bonbon arrugó su frente con la mirada perdida mientras recuperaba lo último que vivió estando consciente, ahora sí entendiendo que hacía recostada y por qué sentía una punzada de ardor en su cuerpo, dando un vistazo rápido a la habitación bien iluminada que le hacía ver que ya era de mañana, encontrándose rodeada de hileras de veintenas de camas con otros pacientes, siendo su gran mayoría unicornios. Vio sus patas, observando ciertos rasguños cubiertos de yodo como suaves moretones que se recuperaban de su caída, para levantar su sábana ligeramente y ver un esparadrapo cubriendo lo largo de su herida, no siendo más de unos diez centímetros. Bajó la sábana blanca y pasó su mirada de vuelta a Derpy, quien le sonreía como para darle ánimos con sus ojos dorados irradiando de alivio y mucho cariño incondicional.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado- exclamó la pegaso sonriendo más y agitó las alas en un entusiasmo tranquilo -. Me asustaste mucho.

-Bonbon- se unió otra voz llamando la atención de ambas yeguas, siendo éste Whooves junto con Thunderlane que al verlo, Bonbon suavizó lentamente un entrecejo con mucho interés.

-Carrot está bien, Bonbon- le ganó el habla Thunderlane con una media sonrisa mientras terminaba de acercarse con el terrestre. Bonbon aun mantenía su atención sobre él-. Pude sacarla del castillo.

-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó aun sin relajarse mucho, manteniendo el cuerpo duro y tenso, sintiendo el casco de su amiga sobre su hombro, como para que se relajara.

-Pues…- dudó el pegaso torciendo el gesto -. No lo sé.

-¿Qué?- exclamó secamente frunciendo más el ceño, con la mirada entiesada.

-Bonbon, relájate- intervino Whooves al verla con esa actitud sobreprotectora que tenía siempre sobre los demás.

-Jeje, es una historia cómica- forzó Thunderlane una risa fingida -. Y larga, pero en resumen, ella despareció. Se fue. Sin decir nada ni hacer ruido, ¡Se evaporó! Ahora la ves, y ahora no la ves. No dio tiempo a nada. ¡Fue como un ninja! O una rata.

-¡Thunderlane!- se quejó Whooves.

-¡Una rata es sigilosa!

-¡Por Celestia!- se quejó Bonbon, pasándose un casco a la frente, como una madre que conoce las malas costumbres de su retoño -. Esa paranoica no sé qué basura se le metió a la cabeza ahora. ¡Qué nomás estará planeando o haciendo! ¡Y sola!- agregó para tirar las sábanas de su cuerpo, con decisión -. Tengo que encontrarla.

-¡Claro que no, Bonbon!- la atajó Derpy empujándola de vuelta a la cama, haciendo que Bonbon se quejara por el cimbrón a su herida y le tiró una mala cara a Derpy, que sonrió en disculpa para aclarar su garganta y recoger la sábana para volverla arropar -. ¿Ves? Aun te duele. No puedes irte aún. Te darán de alta en dos días si todo sale bien y pues...

-¡Lyra!- la interrumpió Bonbon volviéndose a poner alerta, incorporándose de nuevo gesticulando de dolor. -. ¿Dónde está Lyra? Había venido con Zecora. ¿Y Rarity?- interrogó, para ver la cara apena de Derpy, que le hizo recorrer una corriente helada por su lomo.

-Aún están muy enfermitas- se limitó en decir la pegaso con voz baja.

Bonbon le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, cuando escucharon un lamentoso grito. Los cuatro movieron la cabeza en donde provenía un alarido de pena.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, no, háblame!- suplicaba un terrestre en la hilera de camas de adelante tomando el casco de una unicornio celeste con aspecto cadavérico por su rostro chupado y pálido, mientras una máquina emitía un tono largo y constante que hacía aviso de un corazón cansado de haber perdido la lucha.

Apenas existió esos gritos, la habitación se llenó de un silencio pesado y ávido en el que sólo era audible el "biiiip" de un pulso inexistente y el lamento de aquel terrestre, sin saber si era pareja, hermano, primo, amigo, pero como sea, lamentaba escandalosamente y con lágrimas en los ojos, aun con incredulidad de su repentina partida, sosteniendo el casco sin vida de la unicornio. En pocos segundos la puerta se abrió de súbito y entraron médicos y enfermeras, separando al terrestre que se negaba a abandonarla.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Me necesita! ¡Sólo me necesita a mí! ¡La van a matar! ¡La matarán!- lamentaba a gritos en llanto resistiéndose mientras era sosteniendo por enfermeros. En tanto los médicos intentaban revivirla con todo el ambiente de tensión cubriéndolos, pero por más que intentaron, el sonido agudo y largo, obviaba lo inevitable. No había nada qué hacerse. Se miraron entre ellos con los ojos impotentes, para mirar al terrestre, que respiraba violentamente con los ojos desorbitados.

-Lo sentimos. La perdimos.

-¡No, no!- negó enseguida con rabia mientras se apagaba aquel sonido fúnebre -. ¡Déjenla! ¡¿Por qué la desconectan?! ¡Estará bien! ¡Se lo prometí! ¡Le dije que estaría bien! ¡SUÉLTENLA!- gritaba eufórico de rabia, ahogándose de su propio llanto, hiperventilando en un ataque de ansiedad, siendo retirado por tres ponies de la habitación mientras un médico con mucha impotencia y derrota, levantaba la sábana en su totalidad para cubrir hasta el rostro a la unicornio y dejar que enfermeras se llevaran la cama del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Un silencio seco e incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Pacientes y visitantes se mantuvieron inmóvil, hasta sin respirar por lo que acababan de contemplar, con el corazón colgando en un hilo mientras aun se podía escuchar afuera la voz de aquel terrestre lamentando y reclamando a gritos hasta al final, desaparecer. Algunos no evitaron llorar quedamente, otro se mantuvieron tiesos con seriedad digiriendo la situación, los pacientes tenían la mirada taciturna y lejana, en un incierto.

-Es lo que nos espera a todos nosotros- se logró escuchar de algún unicornio entre todo ese silencio, escuchándose un murmullo de quien lo acompañaba de que se callara, pero esto sólo lo hizo rabiar -. ¡No! ¡No me callaré! ¡Estamos muriendo! ¡Cada día uno de nosotros se muere! ¡¿Qué vas entender tú?! ¡Nacer con magia no te condenó la vida! ¡Nos vamos a extinguir como se extinguieron las alicornios!

-¡CÁLLATE!- respondió la otra voz histérica pero a la vez quebrada, escuchándose el principio de un llanto -. Cállate…cállate…- jadeó más bajo.

El silencio se mantuvo, pareciendo cortar el aire, en un ambiente de completa desesperanza.

Bonbon, Whooves, Derpy y Thunderlane tenían la mirada perdida ensimismados, para acabar mirándose unos a otros.

-Sáquenme de aquí- pidió Bonbon con profunda seriedad. -. No quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar cerca de Lyra. Llévenme donde Lyra. AHORA- exigió con dureza en su expresión tiesa pero en sus ojos, se podía reflejar una sombra ansiosa como suplicante.

Momentos más tarde, con el cuerpo sostenido entre los cascos de Derpy y a pasos cauteloso como lentos, Bonbon pudo ingresar a una misma habitación grande en que se hallaban numerosas camas, pero ella concentraba su atención en búsqueda de una en especial, divisando a la unicornio menta acomodada de lado en su cama con los ojos cerrados. A su lado, estaba la cama de Rarity, quien se mostraba al parecer igual dormida con su respiración calmada entre un ligero ceño que gesticulaba entre sueños de algún malestar que la achacaba.

Bonbon no emitió ni un ruido mientras terminaba de acercarse al lado de Lyra, pudiendo contemplar mejor el aspecto que tenía. Ese rostro radiante y activo, no había rastro, sólo uno apagado, pálido, como decolorado con unas ojeras purposas bajo sus ojos, en un aspecto esmirriado y más delgado, del no ingerir alimentos sólidos desde hace semanas por su infección estomacal. Su cercanía hizo que la unicornio se moviera y abriera los ojos lentamente, al parecer, no dormía, sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Una frágil sonrisa decoró el rostro cansado de Lyra mientras sus ojos dorados relucían de gusto de ver a la terrestre, quien terminaba de sentarse en una sencilla silla al lado de la cama que una vez sentada, le lanzó una mirada a Derpy como aviso y la pegaso asintió retirándose de ahí para dejarlas solas.

-Hola, Lyra- saludó Bonbon con voz suave, habiendo desecho aquella expresión dura desde que despertó. -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Yo?- interrogó la unicornio levantando un poco más la sonrisa, que quedó pequeña aun así -. Yo no soy la que recibió un puñal y está tan firme y fuerte como siempre.

-Se me enterró un vidrio- aclaró sacudiendo la cabeza -. Es lo de menos. Lo importante eres tú.

-Pero eres importante también- replicó parpadeando lento -. Al menos para mí- agregó estirando un casco hacia ella. Bonbon se lo miró fijamente, para estirar el suyo y tomarlo, sintiendo que le cerraba la garganta al sentirlo frío, estando el clima cálido.

-Lyra…- musitó sin saber realmente qué decir, levantando la mirada ahora suavizada sobre el rostro de la unicornio -. Lyra…- repitió con un repentino dolor de garganta, alzando su otro casco para posarlo en su rostro y deshacer los mechones de su melena que le cubrían. La unicornio cerró los ojos ante el gesto, cerrando más su casco en el de Bonbon y mordiéndose el labio inferior, con un gesto presionado que terminó por descomponer su rostro.

-Te quiero muchísimo, Sweetie- jadeó con un llanto ahogado, abriendo sus ojos enseguida, encontrándose estos acumulados ya de lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-También te quiero…mucho- correspondió con la mirada vidriada sin pensar ya, alzando el casco que le agarraba para besárselo cerrando los ojos, y se le cayera una lágrima. Lyra soltó una débil risa quebrada mientras sentía sus mejillas picar de sus propias lágrimas.

-Siempre has sido tan dulce a tu manera…- murmuró cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el sentir de sus labios en su casco, depositando un pequeño beso tras otro, con esa delicadeza como si fuese de cristal -…siempre me has querido tanto…- abrió los ojos, contemplando con sus cejas arqueadas el gesto de lucha del rostro de Bonbon en contenerse -. Siempre sentí tu amor aunque no diga nada, Bonboncito…

-Lyra…- susurró en su casco, para bajar su rostro y posar su frente en su casco, doliéndole el pecho del como latía su corazón.

-…y hoy lo siento más fuerte que nunca…

-Lyra…- repitió, alzando la cabeza para mirarla suplicante -. No hagas esto- articuló con dificultad.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó mirándola fijamente -. ¿De sentirme afortunada que alguien como tú me quiera como lo haces?- sonrió un poco al ver como Bonbon ponía un rostro torturado mientras se sonrojaba.

-No quiero enojarme contigo. No ahora. Detente.

-Está bien. Me callo- asintió, dejándola tranquila -. Pero…- agregó siendo ella ahora quien le agarre el casco para que le prestara más atención -…vas estar bien. No conozco otra yegua más fría de mente y cálido de corazón, fuerte, decidida e independiente como tú en mi vida. Tan preocupada, demasiado, por sus seres queridos. Minuciosa y desinteresada- sonrió con bufa -. Tan terca, orgullosa, impaciente, regañona y temperamental como tú- agregó, haciendo que Bonbon frunciera el ceño con una débil sonrisa.

-No sé cómo te quedaste conmigo- sinceró, inclinándose con cuidado hacia ella y levantando un casco para secarle las lágrimas. Lyra pestañeó con mucha paz y seguridad.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga- susurró con voz ligera como si fuese una dulce brisa, inclinándose rápidamente aprovechando la cercanía de Bonbon y entonces, la besó.

Uno rápido y simple, apretando sus labios contra los suyos, deteniendo el tiempo por una milésima de segundo.

Bonbon se asustó, retrocediendo apenas existió el toque hasta hacerla gesticular de dolor por el movimiento brusco en su herida. Sus ojos celestes estaban abiertos a más no poder, como su rostro completamente lívido contemplando con incredulidad la serena sonrisa de Lyra acomodándose de vuelta a la cama. De pálido, el rostro de Bonbon pasó a un color verdoso, sólo para ganar un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas, tan contrariada, sin saber qué pensar o decir, negándose a sí misma pero al final, un par de minutos después, lo digirió.

Lyra la había besado.

Sus labios estaban sensoriales, aun percibiendo la sensación de aquellos que mantenían la curva de una sonrisa divertida de ver la expresión de Bonbon, tan confundida e incrédula, pero a su vez, con un brillo en el rostro de una emoción contenida, como el de un adolescente haya recibido el beso de la yegua por la que tanto velaba en secreto.

La expresión de Bonbon empezaba a relajarse de a poco, mirando con curiosidad a Lyra, que aunque con ese aspecto débil y enfermo, la unicornio desde que enfermó, al fin había levantado una verdadera sonrisa amplia, fuerte, encantada y entretenida de ver todas las reacciones que pasaba por el rostro de Bonbon, que se veía como un infante que no entendía las cosas de adultos, viéndose tierna, y entonces profundamente conmovida, Lyra se empezó a reír con moderación.

Ese rostro. Esa emoción. Esa risa. Ese calor de sus labios. Ese momento, Bonbon lo fotografió para siempre en su memoria, mientras empezaba a sonreír de igual forma como la sonrisa que admiraba enfrente suyo, riéndose despacio, pero su vista empezaba a empañarse, acumulándose sus ojos de todas las lágrimas retenidas, haciendo brillar con fuerza el color celeste de sus ojos. Sin decir más, ambas se fundieron en un fuerte y a la vez cauteloso abrazo mientras Bonbon escondía su rostro en su cuello, rompiendo en llanto, sólo para ella, que derramaba lágrimas por ella, sintiendo como Lyra la consolaba acariciando su lomo suavemente y despacio de arriba hacia abajo, llorando más tranquila con una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos.

Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, podía estar tranquila.

…

El clima era templado, con el sol en lo alto del cielo claro despejado, sin embargo, el cielo sobre una enorme extensión de tierra amplia y espaciosa, de escasa cobertura, con árboles pequeños y poca densidad de ellos, sobrevolaban como centinelas corpulentos dragones que gruñían desde lo profundo de su garganta, lo que provocaba emanar de sus bocas, un espeso humo negro que se escapaba entre sus enormes colmillos afilados.

Con un solo dragón, aquella emisión de humo podría recorrer toda Equestria, contaminando el cielo y el aire durante los próximos cien años, según había alertado la Princesa Celestia a Twilight cuando un dragón adulto estaba durmiendo en una montaña cerca de Ponyville. Ahora, con todo un grupo de dragones adultos gruñendo desde lo alto del cielo, se elevaban gigantescas espesas columnas de humo directo hacia el cielo, provocando que el claro color celeste de éste, sea reemplazado por una tonalidad grisácea oscura, mientras se expandía la negritud del humo a lo largo de la formación de dragones, provocando que cualquier ser vivo cerca, no pueda tolerar ni una inhalación de ese aire contaminado sino quisiera respirar aquellos residuos en sus pulmones que podría sin duda matarlo.

Las enormes sombras negras de estas criaturas iban y venían sobre estos límites, que varios kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba una trinchera.

En aquella zanja excavada en la tierra, estaban dentro un grupo de grifos. Con ellos estaba Gilda, que a su lado izquierdo tenía a Caramel, quien fue el que dio aviso a lo que ocurría en Equestria, del otro lado mientras tanto estaba Greta, la primera amiga de Gilda en Griffinstone y su garra derecha ahora como líder. Había otros grifos más, conformado por los más confiables del reino, que fueron con ellos como testigos de lo que estaba sucediendo, tras la desconfianza y recelo que hubo entre los demás grifos del reino por la llegada del pony, mostrando aún la fricción y egoísmo que existían en el lugar, negándose a atraer cualquier amenaza recurrente de Equestria a Griffinstone.

Los reunidos observaban parcialmente cubiertos por la trinchera a través de binoculares los movimientos de los dragones.

-Por Celestia, son enormes…- exclamó Caramel con sus cejas curvadas de preocupación contemplando al monumental tamaño de los dragones.

-¿Ven ese de escamas negras?- interrogó Gilda sin dejar de observar hacia adelante, para que el resto concentraran su atención al que mencionó que en segundo, detectaron al que se refería, jadeando entrecortadamente al encontrárselo. -. Ese al menos alcanza más de los sesenta metros- calculó al ojo con seriedad.

Los presenten observaron fijamente al gigantesco dragón. Caramel con la respiración ciertamente acelerada, veía intimidado al mencionado dragón de escamas negras, de extensa y gruesa cola cubiertas de largas y puntiagudas púas, de cuernos que terminaban en curvas hacia atrás sobresalían de su cabeza. Como si tal vez percibiera que era observado, aquel dragón de su enorme hocico brotó un rugido estruendoso como si fuese la fusión de miles de truenos, que penetró los oídos de todos los ocultos en la zanja, que debieron llevar cascos y garras a los lados de su cabeza y descender hacia el suelo de la trinchera, algunos dejándose caer al suelo, sea echados o de rodillas, apretando con fuerza los dientes entre sí y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, saliéndosele quejidos de desesperación pero resistiendo el chirriante y grueso sonido que seguía brotando del dragón que parecía extenderse a varios kilómetros rompiendo el aire que alcanzó a tapar la audición de muchos, concentrando un sonido fino y agudo dentro de sus cabezas tras esa fuerte exposición al ruido cuando finalmente, cesó el rugido.

Todos quedaron en donde estaban, sin decir nada, que aunque quisiesen, difícilmente alguien podría escucharlo. De uno en uno, fueron abriendo los ojos, mirándose entre sí con gestos sorprendidos y adoloridos ante tremendo rugir nunca antes experimentado.

Con el pasar de los minutos, se fueron incorporando poco a poco, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza y sacudirla, tratando de destapar los oídos y deshacerse de ese silbido fino en su cabeza.

-¡Qué rayos!- reaccionó un grifo finalmente pero aun conservando el gesto dolorido y en fastidio -. ¡Este tipo de dragones, jamás han sido visto por estos lares!

-¿No se supone que son el tipo que se mantienen durmiendo en las cuevas?- exclamó otro.

-Permanecen en sus propias tierras- dijo Gilda con una garra a un lado de su cabeza -. Que sepa según se dice, la pasan durmiendo la mayor parte de su vida, saliendo solo para migrar a alimentarse y volver a dormir.

-Pues menos este- obvió Greta con amargura-. El tener tan solo uno de esos dragones de aliado, es una monumental ventaja y de por sí, victoria asegurada.

-¡No!- exclamó Caramel levantándose del suelo con un casco restregándose el oído -. No. Aún no ha ganado- negó con un ceño -. Si gana es porque nos hemos dado por vencido, y no nos daremos por vencido.

-¡¿Por qué los ponies siempre tienen que ser tan irrealistas?!- exclamó uno del grupo selecto de los grifos con hostilidad hacia él -. ¡A ustedes les encantará y están acostumbrados a ser atacados, pero nosotros no!

-¡Ja! ¡Nos lanzan como cebo para esas lagartijas subdesarrolladas escupe fuego!

-¡¿Y así nos quieren vulnerar nuestro bienestar con estas bestias?!- reventó indignado alguien más.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Gilda para dar orden mirando con severidad a los grifos -. Un poco de tacto no les caería mal.

-¡Pues ya vimos suficiente! ¡No vamos a permitir que por un estúpido papel que firmó con la soberana de estos cursis ponies, sin consultarnos a nosotros, apueste nuestras vidas uniéndonos a una misión imposible!- saltó un grifo señalando a Gilda. -. ¡Así que no pueden obligarnos a morir por ellos!

-¡Muy bien, ya te escuchamos!- intervino Greta con solidez interponiéndose entre él y Gilda alzando un poco las alas.

-Recuerden que venimos en nombre del resto de reino y nuestro "no", es el "no" de ellos.

-Lo sé - suspiró Greta para deslizar su mirada hacia Gilda, quien tomó aire para mirar a Caramel, que se mantenía escuchando sin desboronarse todo lo que dijeron el grupo.

-Oye, amigo- exclamó Gilda con un suspiro contrariado, pensando qué decirle -. Entiendo que quieres mantener la fe pero veamos la realidad como es- lanzó una mirada hacia el filo de la trinchera, como en dirección a los dragones mientras sacudía la cabeza para regresarle la mirada con un ligero ceño y sus cejas curvadas -. Esto cada vez sobrepasa con lo que podemos lidiar. Estamos hablando de una banda de dragones adultos que entre más grandes, más salvajes e irracionales son que ni siquiera recuerdan cómo hablar, sólo gruñen, por lo que no se podrá razonar con ellos para que se detengan. Y estos solo son los que cubren esta zona. Quién sabe cuántos más haya a lo largo de los otros límites. Si no morimos asfixiados de su humo, moriremos chamuscados o simplemente aplastados. Lo que quiero decir…

-Es que se dan por vencidos- le completó la oración el terrestre con sequedad. Gilda cerró los ojos pasándose una garra sobre la cabeza.

-Escucha…

-No. Ya te escuché. A cada uno e hice silencio- exclamó paseando su mirada en el resto de grifos que lo miraban sobre el hombro -. Ahora escúchenme a mí- exclamó con profundad seriedad en una expresión firme y sin evasiones, para enfocar sus ojos de vuelta a Gilda -. No contradiré lo que dijiste, porque tienes toda la razón- la miró sin decir nada por un momento -. Tienes miedo- exclamó y Gilda tensó el rostro por su orgullo, pero a su vez, bajó los hombros, en una resignada afirmación -. Créeme. Yo también tengo miedo. Todos nosotros- agregó paseando su mirada al resto de grifos y pensando en los ponies, para entrecerrar sus ojos -. Pero…hay que seguir luchando aun con el miedo a cuesta- sacudió la cabeza -. No perderé mi hogar por una codiciosa egoísta que nos quiere como trofeos y muñecos. Me niego ser parte de su colección mientras veo sufrir y morir a los demás. Dependimos de las princesas demasiado tiempo que nos llegó la hora de hacer nosotros algo al respecto. Estoy seguro que los ponies que conozco y yo, preferimos morir entregando nuestro último aliento en esperanza a recuperar nuestro hogar, a vivir esclavizados por una tirana de inimaginable poder que no tiene aprecio por la vida de nadie- enmudeció un momento, contemplando el pico cerrado de los grifos presentes. Suspiró incorporándose -. No tienen que apoyarnos si no quieren. Ustedes solo firmaron un papel, como dicen- agregó con el desprecio que ellos dijeron -. Pero para la reina fue más que eso. Fue una promesa. Ella cumplió con su parte de enviar ponies a ayudar a su la última acción como soberana de la reina Twilight Sparkle antes de morir. Y ella no está para reclamarlo. Si quieren dejarnos atrás, háganlo. Yo sólo fui un mensajero para que estén atentos si llegase la amenaza hasta ustedes y ver qué tan comprometidos estaban en ayudarnos al firmar el acuerdo- tras decir esto, Caramel se dio vuelta y empezó a escalar el muro de tierra de la trinchera.

-Oye, oye, oye- lo atajaba Gilda agitando sus alas para elevarse y seguir su escala -. ¿A dónde crees vas?

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó enarcándole una ceja mientras levantaba un casco tras otro sobre el montículo de tierra mientras subía -. No tengo ya nada qué hacer aquí. Debo volver con mis amigos. Hicimos una promesa.

-¡Wow, a ver, tiempo! ¡Detente solo un momento pequeño equino!- exclamó ella agarrándolo con ambas garras bien estiradas, sujetándolo de las axilas y apartándolo del muro, sosteniéndolo al aire como si fuese un bebé grifo.

-¡El término correcto es pony y suéltame!- reclamó agitando sus patas traseras al aire ante el agarre de la grifo.

-Escúchame- le dijo descendiendo al suelo y soltarlo ahí -. ¿Cómo demonios piensas regresar a esa cárcel con esos dragones custodiando todo?

-¡No es cárcel! ¡Es mi hogar!- corrigió molesto -. Y pues… ¡No lo sé! Podría ir hasta Yakyakistan a encontrarme con mi amigo.

-Awwww. ¡También te extraño!- apareció Cheese repentinamente tras de él para abrazarlo con fuerza tras su lomo, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Cheese!- exclamó Caramel con sus ojos expandidos volteándose para verlo -. ¡Cheese!

-¡Caramel! ¡Caramel!- repitió.

-¡No tiene sentido que estés hasta aquí pero me alegra tanto verte!

-¡A mí también!- dijo mirándose en un espejo para aventarlo por ahí y ponerse más serio tomándolo de los hombros enarcando las cejas -. Ooooooooooh. Estamos en problemas. ¿Viste esos dragones?

-…- se lo quedó mirando mientras se oída de fondo a lo lejos los gruñidos de esas criaturas -. Te cuento que no, mi amigo- ironizó.

-¡Pos sí! ¡Palabra!- asentía con ojos grandes para sostenerlo a los lados de su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se presionaran y se abultaran sus labios en "boca de pez" -. ¡El Príncipe Rutherford está fúrico!- avisó soltándolo de pronto, haciéndolo caer adelante de sopetón al suelo -. Comenzó a gritar con los demás yaks: "¡DRAGONES HACER ENOJAR A YAKS! ¡YAKS DESTRUIR! ¡ROOOAAR!"- arremedó con exactitud la voz del monarca para mal de la audición lastimada de los demás mientras imitaba pisotear algo -. Pero entonces yo le dije: "Cálmese, men" y preguntó qué era men. Y le dije que no sé, que le escuché de otro pony en el boliche una vez pero se oía gracioso, y también le pareció gracioso y me dijo que le agradaba. Entonces le pregunté si tenía palabras graciosas que no conocía…- comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-¡Al punto, Cheese!- suspiró su amigo pasándose un casco a la cara.

-¡El punto es! Que lo calmé con la historia del "men" y no se echaron a la boca del lobo. Bueno, dragón en este caso, que es peor que el lobo- dijo con un gesto tenso. -. Están indignados pero no saben qué hacer, pero ganas de salir a batalla les sobra.

-Pues mejor volvamos con ellos a planear qué hacer.

-¿Oyeron, my friends?- preguntó Cheese sonriente a los grifos -. ¡Lets go!- exclamó para cantar con un galope: -. ¡Tuturututú Dora! ¡Tuturututú Dora! ¡Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradoooraaaa!- miró a los lectores -. Apuesto que lo leyeron cantado.

-Cheese, Griffinstone no nos ayudarán- exclamó secamente Caramel, frenando así la canción animada de Cheese.

-¿Cómo?- dudó el fiestero bajando las orejas y la sonrisa, mirando de Caramel a los grifos, quienes miraron hacia otro lado a excepción de Gilda y Greta que parecían debatirse internamente. -. Pero...

-No podemos obligarlos tampoco- comentó -. Vamos, Cheese- miró a los grifos e hizo un gesto de despedida.

-Te sigo, bro- murmuró cabizbajo mirando por última vez al grupo de grifos para escalar la trinchera junto con Caramel.

-Bueno…- dijo uno de los grifos mientras expandía sus alas -…hay que volver a casa- exclamó, seguido que los demás imitaron la acción para salir volando de ahí sentido contrario alejándose. Excepto dos.

-Me siento terrible, Greta- murmuró Gilda hacia su amiga con una presión en el pecho.

-¿Crees que yo no?- le respondió -. Pero reconoce que tienen un punto: ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros contra los dragones? ¡Nada!

-Lo sé, lo sé- asentía, aun con esa expresión de angustia -. Pero Greta…- exclamó con un ligero ceño -. Es una rotunda calamidad lo que pasan los ponies de Equestria. Tengo…tengo amigos ahí…- hizo un gesto de pena y melancolía recordando a Rainbow Dash más que nada.

-Lo sé- asintió una vez comprensiva -. Pero como tú misma dijiste la realidad de las cosas. Es una ida sin asegurar vuelta y no puedes arriesgar así a los demás. No estamos ni unidos ni preparados como nación ni siquiera como los yaks. Nosotros apenas estamos recuperándonos como sociedad, como reino. Lo que podemos hacer es albergar a los ponies que ya residen en Griffinstone que ayudaban a su reconstrucción ahora que no pueden para nada volver a su reino- colocó una garra sobre su hombro con un rostro apenado -. Cómo líder, no puedes exponer la vida de los tuyos por el incierto de otro reino.

Gilda la miró un momento, reflexiva, para voltear a ver a los demás grifos irse de regreso hasta su reino, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Gilda entonces regresó su mirada en Greta.

-Por algo el destino nos cruzó.

-¿Eh?- dudó sin entender lo que decía, para recibir un repentino abrazo fuerte de Gilda.

-Griffinstone estará igual de bien dirigida en tus garras.

-¡¿Qué?!- repitió estupefacta mientras Gilda se separaba.

-Te paso el liderazgo, Greta. Lo siento. La Gilda de antes, habría dejado atrás a sus amigos- afirmó para negar con firmeza y decisión -. Pero ésta, no. Me voy apoyar a Equestria.

-Gilda… ¡También soy tu amiga!- reprochó con un ceño. Gilda sonrió.

-Pero ellos me necesitan más.

Greta mantuvo su ceño, mirándola detenidamente, pero relajó un poco el cuerpo y su expresión, entendiendo.

-No te decepcionaré- se limitó en decir.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ella un poco animada dándole un puñete amistoso sobre su brazo, compartiendo ambas una sonrisa cómplice.

-Cuídate, Gilda- deseó con una pena que empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro.

Y antes de que se pusiera más difícil la despedida, Gilda se limitó en asentirle a la vez que agitó sus alas para salir de la trinchera.

-¡Oigan, perdedores!- exclamó al divisar no muy lejos a Caramel y Cheese, que se voltearon al escucharla, agradablemente confundidos -. Tal vez no cuenten con Griffinstone- dijo para aterrizar cerca de ellos con una sonrisa -. Pero cuentan conmigo- agregó.

-¿Estás segu…?- preguntaba Cheese pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Veinte por ciento más segura- sonrió con compromiso y nostalgia, mientras los ponies le sonrieron agradecidos ante su lealtad, en bienvenida.

…

En un desolado terreno a medio camino entre un pueblo a otro, un semental verde claro de ojos azules y una melena gris, caminaba como si pisara un campo de flores.

Venía silbando despreocupado pese adentrarse a un improvisado camino entre la maleza en que no llegaba mucho la luz del sol por las frondosas copas de árboles, el cual cierta clase de ponies sabían de su existencia.

El corcel tenía un aspecto particularmente pícaro y astuto como un zorro, con soplada confianza en la mueca de una sonrisa, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un "regalito" recargado contra la entrada de su negocio clandestino en una única casa en ese refundido camino.

La silueta delgada y delicada que se escondía por una improvisada cobijba, que no era más que un trozo grande de tela celeste, acomodada sobre sus hombros, le hacían comprobar enseguida que se trataba de una yegua, y al escanear la juventud de su pelaje, estaba en una bonita edad en la que su cuerpo estaría apenas unos años completamente desarrollado de mayoría de edad, calculándole no más de veintidós años.

No se sorprendía de verla ahí, aguardándolo. Pues sería una yegua más que, desesperada, vendría a pedir "ayuda" para no vivir más descuidadamente de las calles.

Carne fresca. Con estos tiempos de crisis, encontrar alivio en el cuerpo de una joven y hermosa yegua, sería uno de los pocos placeres que se disfrutará.

Con esa astuta sonrisa, empezó a caminar a paso moderado, contemplando morbosamente el cuerpo de la pony como si fuese una carreta que va a comprar, viendo cada pizca de su cuerpo que estaba visible con ojos pervertidos hasta finalmente llegar delante de ella con una pose airada y presumida. La yegua se rejuntó más, manteniendo gacha la cabeza.

-Hola, preciosa- saludó con voz profunda con una mirada que la devoraba entera, de querer ser el primero en probar la calidad del producto para exponer a los clientes. -. Necesitas ayuda, ¿eh?

-Uhuum- apenas se escuchó legible, para finalmente alzar el rostro marcado de inseguridad y desorientación de quien parecía ser una terrestre de brillantes ojos verdes por la capa de lágrimas que resistían en sus ojos.

-Oh, linda, no llores- exclamó con disfrazada pena acuclillándose a su nivel para pasar su casco a lo largo de su rostro, sintiendo su suave piel y esa mirada timida y llorosa que le erizaba la piel en un agradable despertar sexual. -. Yo te protegeré a partir de ahora, tu solo...- decia para pasar su casco a recorrer su cuello hasta alcanzar el pecho, mordiéndose el labio entre su morbosa sonrisa -...debes...dejarte querer por mi. Nada más…

-Pero...- murmuró temblorosa -…hay un problema...

-¿Cual, preciosa?- preguntó divertido y entonces la yegua cortó repentinamente su entristecido rostro por uno tieso en amenaza.

-¿Con qué pelotas vas a cogerme?- exclamó con aspereza para rápidamente recargarse de sus cascos delanteros a la puerta y levantar su cuerpo al aire e impulsarse hacia adelante con las patas traseras recogidas, estirarlas con fuerza hacia adelante en la entrepierna del semental, que expulsó un alarido de dolor mientras caía de lomo unos metros al suelo y deslizándose, llevándose de manera involuntaria sus cascos en sus partes mientras la terrestre amarilla se incorporaba con agilidad sobre el suelo en una pose firme -. Si voy a robar, que sea a un degenerado aprovechado viejo verde- expresó con repugnancia acercándose a él ladeando la cabeza y una sonrisa al verlo aun procesando el golpe bajo. Golden bufó haciendo un puchero -. Ooowww, lo siento, pero me temo que estarás de baja una temporada- dijo con fingida pena para levantar un casco y de nuevo aterrizar con presión y buena fuerza como terrestre su entrepierna, haciendo caso omisa a los insultos que lanzaba entre el ruido de sus jadeos de dolor, pensando que lo mismo hacía él al vulnerar y violar a ingenuas yeguas en necesidad -. Mejor que sean dos- exclamó con frialdad para levantarlo mientras apenas empezaba a forcejar y golpearlo con un solo rodillazo de nuevo en la entrepierna, escuchando el sordo quejido del corcel en su oído y lo soltó de pronto para dar un giro sobre sí misma que envidiaría a cualquier bailarina y le da una patada ahí mismo en sus partes que lo lanzó al otro extremo de la pared -. Oops, esas fueron tres. ¡Mi culpa!- sonrió con malicia -. ¿Quieres que sean cuatro?

-¡MAL-MALDITA BASTARDA!- logró rugir con voz estrangulada entre el insoportable dolor de los punzantes latidos de sus partes, que tosió un par de veces hasta que vomitó en el suelo entre el gruñir del dolor, sin parar de jadear y abrir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sudando.

-O al venirte te dolerá un carajo, o te dejé impotente- avisó sin saber si lo escuchó o no mientras se dirigía a él y del chaleco que usaba le quitó unas llaves -. Como sea, llámame Karma si quieres o Ironía- sonrió para darle unas cortas bofetadas disfrutando la mirada de profundo desprecio que recibía mientras le aspiraba con fuerza entre sus dientes que le mostraba, para finalmente, noquearlo, dejándolo tirado entre su vómito.

Sin más, se dio vuelta y tras una vieja maceta con una planta descuidada, sacó su alforja y se la colocó empezando a tararear la canción The Spectacle, de una diva de turno de Equestria, y caminó hasta la entrada de esa casa, abriéndola con la llave e ingresó suspirando desbaratándose la melena mientras se estiraba, como si acababa de llegar de un día de trabajo normal. Se adentró y empezó a registrar todo el lugar, encontrando joyas y bolsas de bits estratégicamente ocultos en la casa, pasando de largo por un pasillo angosto de varias habitaciones que, una vez recolectado todo en una maleta que encontró, con ironía, más bits, con serenidad, empezó a abrir todas las habitaciones, viendo en su interior en cada uno, a una pasiva pony con marcada huella de estrés en su rostro encerrada en completa oscuridad que el solo el abrir de la puerta les paralizaba el corazón pues solo por una razón se abrían.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¿Dónde está Don Daddy?

-¿Es la nueva dueña?

-¿Qué nos hará?

Eran las preguntas que las yeguas muy angustiadas le hacían con voz cautelosa. Parecían estar lo suficientemente intimidadas y asustadas como para atacarla y huir, mirándola como si fuesen potrillas con miedo a los relámpagos.

-Son libres- dijo viendo a todas las diez ponies reunidas ahí, que abrieron un poco sus ojos de incredulidad. Golden les deslizó la maleta llena para acto seguido sacar rápidamente un arma blanca apuntándolas -. No pregunten nada que la primera que lo haga le cortó la lengua y se la hago comer-advirtió alzando una de sus dagas de mango de esmeraldas. Ellas la miraron con cohibición, rejuntándose más entre sí – Ahora- aclaró su garganta bajando la daga y señalando la maleta con su barbilla -. Hay joyas, cosas de valor y varias bolsas de bits, ganado sucio, pero les servirá bien para mantenerse un tiempo. Recibirán al menos cinco bolsas de bits en una Casa de Empeño por los adornos y utensilios de plata. Divídanse el botín. Ahora, vayan a recoger sus pertenencias y salgan por atrás de la casa.

-Pe-pero…- jadeó una pero una pegaso agitó sus alas abrazando la maleta, saliéndosele las lágrimas.

-¿No oyeron?- preguntó mirando a las demás -. ¡Somos libres!- anunció con algarabía, riéndose torpemente de felicidad y como si las demás recién se enteraran, empezaron a reír también, creyéndose al fin lo que sucedía.

-¡Gracias, gracias!

-Sí, sí, pueden besar mi trasero a lo que me volteo mientras se van- asintió Golden mostrando poco interés dándose la vuelta y adentrarse hacia la casa mientras se sonreía cerrando los ojos escuchando con gusto la improvisada celebración de las ponies de alivio.

Las yeguas empacaron todo como si la casa se incendiara, como preocupadas de que volviera el corcel que las mantenía presas o que la desconocida terminara por arrepentirse. Al cabo de quince minutos, ya estaban corriendo fuera de la casa entre risas emocionadas, saliendo por el lado de atrás como les dijo Golden.

Viéndose sola, la terrestre lo que ocupo fue un temporal refugio en esa antigua casa de abusos. Además, ya tenía ojeado el lugar hace corto tiempo acá y tenia ganas de romper las nueces del tipo, literalmente.

El estar habitado con bastante integrantes, encontró suficiente comida en la cocina que se podía conservar, empacando en su alforja junto con agua, robándose una bolsa de dormir.

Momentos más tarde, la puerta trasera es golpeada y Golden sin dejar de empacar en su alforja, anuncia que está abierto, pasando un pony terrestre rojo claro de melena negra, halando un baúl.

-No sé quién está más loco: si tú por ser…tú. O yo, por atender el radio.

-¡Agh! ¡Por favor!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa de obviedad -. Como si no te diera gusto.

El corcel le hizo un gesto pero manteniendo la sonrisa, sonando la boca sacudiendo la cabeza. Golden sólo le arqueó la ceja al que una vez fue un mismo agente anti monstruos y prestó atención al baúl con una fascinada sonrisa, como si se asomara al coche de un bebé que al destaparlo, le caería en cariños, cosa que más o menos sucedió al abrir el baúl y encontrarlo copado de armas.

-¡Oh, Side Arms, son hermosas!- aludió contemplando el interior para erizarse su pelaje de emoción y sonreírle -. Aun lo tienes.

-Tenemos la maldición- se limitó en decir el corcel con media sonrisa y suspiró. -. Entonces…¿Qué quieres conseguir con ellas?- preguntó el corcel refiriéndose a las armas.

-Solo quiero completar las necesidades básicas de la vida- dijo tranquilamente tomando un hacha de plata examinando su filo mientras seguía hablando -. Está el qué comer, qué beber, dónde dormir y ahora sólo falta uno- sonrió para agarrar bien el mango del hacha y darse la vuelta lanzándola con fuerza haciéndola girar al aire que se impactó enterrándose en la pared. Miró manteniendo la sonrisa hacia Side, que le tenía una ceja arqueada -. Qué arma elegir.

-Eso último es reemplazable, ¿sabes?

-No todos se reprograman para ser alguien de familia- farfulló continuando escarbando en el baúl, estirando una maza de cadena con esferas de plomo con púas.

-Puede ser otra cosa que eso- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Podría ser llegar a la puerta de una casa de dos pisos para pararme frente a una yegua recién comprometida y decirle que el verdadero nombre de su futuro esposo es Side Arms y no Red Timber, su talento especial es hacer armas y no leñador, por eso su Cutie Mark de un hacha, y que...?

-¡De acuerdo! No me meteré en tus asuntos- le frunció el ceño, molesto. Golden asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bien- aprobó y alzó una ballesta, haciendo una mueca -. Agh. Odio atacar a distancia. Es de cobardes y demasiado fácil- la volvió a poner al baúl -. Aburriiiiiiido. ¡Pero uh!- sonrió encantada alzando una navaja de mariposa que provocaba su apertura al pivotear ambos lados de la base por inercia mediante un movimiento circular y rápido varias veces con agilidad, desprendiendo un aura azul oscuro que la hizo con mucho más atención, y dirigir su mirada a Side, que se sonrió con orgullo y petulancia.

La otra arma que llamó su atención fue un látigo de púas de mango café que en la mitad se parte en tres. Un alfanje, que era una espada de un solo filo y curvada en la parte superior, cerca de la punta. Registró otras armas más hasta encontrar esferas de humo con y sin pimienta, y explosivas, las cuales aspiró profundamente con un suspiro.

-Me gusta el olor del triyoduro de nitrógeno por la mañana- se dijo a sí misma guardando el estuche para dejar al final, un brazalete metálico con una pantalla que apenas colocó alrededor de su casco, se activó simplemente con el calor corporal.

El aparato, era un detector de energía mágica que al encenderse, se mostró en la pantalla un fondo verde y cuadriculado con un mapa de Equestria que al ajustar con toques sobre la pantalla, especificó un rango de cobertura, recibiendo de inmediato la detención de sensores muy bajos de magia de los unicornios, cruzándole una sombra de pena en sus ojos, pero entonces los agrandó cuando se manifestó un sensor considerablemente fuerte que se veía en movimiento. Sus ojos ganaron un brillo a la vez que se endurecían.

-Es un gran monstruo el que vas a matar- le dijo Side al ver la expresión que mantenía y observar el sensor. Golden ladeó la sonrisa sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Ni te imaginas...

...

…

La cabeza le latía, y parecía estar llena de cemento por lo pesada que la sentía. Apretando fuertemente sus párpados entre sí, una figura volvía en sí en un pasillo cavernoso ciertamente oscuro. Levantó una garra a su cabeza por inercia, quejándose a lo bajo de dolor y de apoco, fue abriendo unos ojos rojos brillantes que, para su sorpresa, con su otra garra, se rascaba insistentemente su torso por pura inercia, y es cuando pudiendo enfocar bien su vista, con un ligero ceño, se percató de una brillante luz clara emanando cerca de ella, o más bien, era su cuerpo la que brillaba insistentemente mientras la picazón aumentaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Entonces un profundo resuello brota de su garganta y se incorpora enseguida con cierta torpeza, agitando sus alas de murciélago mirando su cuerpo cubierto de escamas color turquesa manteniendo un fuerte brillo.

-No…no…- dijo agitando la cabeza con incredulidad -…esto no puede estar pasando. Esto fenómeno sólo ocurre cuando…cuando…- decía para detener su hablar un momento y salírsele una sonrisa de esperanza -. ¿Papá?- preguntó.

*Flashback*

 _-¡Papá!- gritó una dragón turquesa de cuernos grises de al menos un metro sesenta_ a _pocos metros de un enorme dragón de unos treinta metros de escamas verde azulado y cuernos naranja, que no dejaba de volar en el insistente llamado de su única hija -. ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!- reclamaba a gritos enojada como preocupada volando rápidamente con él mientras se escuchaba el gruñir y aleteo conjunto de dragones igual y hasta más grandes que él, sordo a sus desesperados reclamos entre su expresión ausente y de marcada dureza agresiva-. ¡¿Por qué despiertas a esos tontos que se dejaron corromper?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!- insistía en voz alta para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido pero su padre parecía ni percibir que estaba allí -. ¡PAPÁ!- terminó gritando con fuerza en desesperación con el borde de sus ojos empezando a lagrimar, sólo para que sea sorprendida por el azote de su enorme cola impactándola, provocando que saliera disparada de ahí y aterrizara con fuerza dentro de una caverna y el fuera impacto, la dejara inconsciente"._

-No, no, no, no- se repitió Ember con desesperación para agitar sus alas rápidamente y concentrarse en su instinto, dónde el Señor Dragón, invocaba a los jóvenes dragones.

Voló con prisa para encontrarse con su padre Torch, que sin explicación alguna, empezó a reunir todos los dragones que bajo la codicia y profundo egoísmo, terminaron por corromperse y convertirse en dragones irracionales y salvajes.

Ember voló sobre las tierras áridas y volcánicas de su raza, empezando a encontrarse con otros dragones que asimismo, brillaban fúlgido y se iban rascando con resignación y fastidio sus brillantes escamas, hasta divisar desde la altura varios dragones reunidos ya alrededor de una enorme roca, en donde estaba de pie un dragón del tamaño promedio de un joven dragón, cosa que consternó a Ember, pues definitivamente no fueron invocados por su padre. Entonces comprendió, paralizándole el corazón, al ver que dicho dragón, sostenía en lo alto, un cetro púrpura oscuro con un enorme rubí de fuego en su punta.

-¡Dragones de Equestria!- anunciaba un dragón de escamas rojas de larga cola de púas naranja y ojos verdes, sonriéndose con prepotencia un fuerte ceño marcado -. ¡Inclínense ante su nuevo Señor Dra…!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue el grito que interrumpió su presentación, girándose el dragón sólo para ser interceptado con violenta fuerza por el aterrizaje de Ember, que se le echó encima y lo tiró de la gran roca en la que estaba parado, tumbándolo al suelo. -. ¡Tú no eres el Señor Dragón! ¡Torch, mi padre, lo es!- reclamó con severidad sosteniendo al dragón por los brazos, que la miraba con furia. -. Robaste el cetro de su lugar. Siempre quisiste esto, de la manera sucia…Garble- lo nombró con molestia y fastidio.

El otro dragón gruñó mostrándole sus largos colmillos para encoger sus brazos y estirarlos con fuerza para echar a Ember al suelo y poderse incorporar inmediatamente.

-¡Tú padre es un negligente y un traidor!- vociferó Garble mientras Ember alzaba la cabeza desde donde fue echada, manteniendo su ceño fuerte sobre él -. ¡Se volvió uno de esos dragones corrompidos!

-¡No!- replicó Ember con severidad pero con un tono de duda, desviando su mirada.

Recordaba como su padre tenía esos ojos vacíos, inmutándose a sus llamados por más que suplicara. Se le salió un gesto de dolor entre su ceño, pensando en que tal vez, habría perdido a su padre para siempre de alguna manera que no se explicaba. ¿Cómo pudo corromperse de un momento a otro? No tenía sentido. No podía perderlo de esa manera tan abrupta. Algo le había sucedido. Garble sonrió con triunfo ante su reacción.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta tú lo reconoces- expresó con bufa. Ember entonces endureció de nuevo su gesto mirándolo con desafío.

-¡Esta no es la manera de ganarse el título de Señor Dragón!

-¡La tradición dice que quien tiene el cetro es el Señor Dragón!- exclamó para sonreírse con suficiencia -. ¡¿Y adivine quién lo tiene?!- interrogó para levantar el cetro -. ¡YO!- agregó con fuerza y a su vez, del rubí de fuego se levantó una onda expansiva alrededor varios metros mientras le recorría un aura por el cuerpo, oficializando así su cargo como tal, impresionando a los dragones convocados que de inmediato se inclinaran en su dirección, a excepción de Ember, que dejó suavizar su ceño separando un poco sus labios en desconcierto. Entonces Garble la señaló con su cetro. -. ¡Olvídate de tu título de princesa! ¡Ahora no eres más que la hija de un salvaje corrompido!- exclamó con menosprecio, provocando que Ember endureciera su gesto en rabia y gruñera entre dientes por como se dirigió a su padre, para de inmediato agitar sus alas y elevarse con la intención de volver atacarlo. Garble miró a los dragones -. ¡Deténganla!- ordenó y enseguida, los dragones concentraron su severa mirada contra Ember haciendo puño sus garras y se aventaron volando a su dirección. -. ¡Tráiganmela para que pague la traición de su padre en los calabozos!- vociferó en orden con una audaz sonrisa.

Ember dejó abrir mucho los ojos ante el número de dragones que se venía en su contra, por lo que frenó su intención de desafiar a Garble y voló sentido contrario de inmediato mientras era perseguida por el resto de dragones que ahora acataban las órdenes de ese inmaduro y principiante dragón joven. En tanto, Ember volaba en recta dirección con su respiración agitándose al sentir las corrientes de aire del resto de dragones persiguiéndola, en una reñida persecución, esforzando sus alas rápidamente, mirando su alrededor para ingeniarse a perderlos de vista.

-¡Agh!- exclamó en sorpresa como de fastidio y alerta al sentir que la punta de su cola era alcanzada.

-¡Regresa aquí! ¡Da la cara al Señor Dragón!- vociferó un dragón corpulento y verde de ojos cafés.

-¡Que él no es el Señor Dragón!- gritó con rabia cerrando sus ojos para frenar abruptamente a su vez que se daba media vuelta para catapultar al dragón que la tenía agarrada, lográndose zafar para entonces no perder ni un segundo y volar en picada para esquivar al resto de dragones que tenía respirándole cerca.

Ember concentró su mirar hacia abajo, tratando de ignorar la ansiedad que sentía al sentir tan cerca el agitar de las alas del resto de dragones, entrecerrando los ojos enfrascada en el punto que visualizaba: un depósito de lava de una fosa que sin más, se zambulló en ella.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó un dragón, frenando de golpe y provocando que el resto de dragones frenaran a menos de un metro de la abertura. -. Se ha sumergido en su propia cárcel- sonrió confiado a los demás. -. Esta fosa no es más que una depresión alargada de la corteza terrestre, por lo que no contaría con ninguna salida, retardando solo su captura o la falta de aire terminaría por ahogarla.

-Je, ¿Entonces sólo debemos aguardarla?- sonrió otro.

-Al menos que uno baje a comprobar que no haya salida ahí abajo- exclamó una dragón cruzándose de brazos.

Todos la miraron y como si se pusieron de acuerdo mentalmente, empujaron a la dragón a la fosa, que sólo pudo dejar escapar un grito ahogado antes de sumergirse a la fosa de lava.

El resto quedó expectante observando fijamente la cima, en el que momentos después, salió la cabeza de la dragón jadeando fuerte para poder respirar mientras la lava solo rodaba por sus escamas como si se tratara de simple agua.

-¡Es imposible que haya sobrevivido! La presión de la lava es muy fuerte que te termina hundiendo como para hacerse paso en ella. ¡Casi me muero solo tratando de volver a la superficie!- exclamó con una mirada de desprecio hacia los demás por haberla lanzado.

-Supongo son buenas noticias, ¿no?- exclamó uno mientras el resto asentía con diferentes afirmaciones -. Vamos avisarle al Señor Dragón- avisó para que todos empezaran agitar sus alas en dirección opuestas.

-¡Oigan!- se quejó la dragón al dejarla atrás aun recuperando el aire, para ella misma salir de ahí. Después de todo, un dragón no se ayuda unos a otros.

…

El día transcurría entre el ambiente de tensión e incierto.

Flash Sentry giró la esquina de un pasillo del hospital para caminar lo largo de las paredes que tenía sillas apegadas fueras de las habitaciones. Ahí, estaban reunidos desde hace rato Whooves, Thunderlane y Derpy, observándolo llegar al fin tras ausentarse.

-En sólo en este hospital, mueren alrededor de entre dos a cinco unicornios por día desde hace media semana- dijo sin preámbulo el pegaso naranja terminando por acercarse a los demás con una expresión taciturna tras recopilar datos -. Sin una cura, y un diagnóstico con enfermedades que terminan en infecciones degenerativas, las probabilidades de vida son nulas de los unicornios, pudiendo solo mantenerlos con vida hasta que no se pueda hacer nada más por ellos que esperar su muerte. A estas alturas, es cuando más está pronosticada una masiva tasa de muertos de esta raza.

-Sin duda, el tiempo se nos está acabando- suspiró Whooves con ansiedad.

-¡Pe-pero aún podemos hacer algo!- exclamó Derpy -. Ir al Imperio de Cristal, a ver ese espejo misterioso a buscar a mi princesa favorita.

-Sí, pero recuerden que el Imperio está ubicado fuera de los límites norte de Equestria- intervino Flash -. Es un territorio aparte fuera de ésta que cruza su frontera.

\- E indudablemente es donde más asegurado está con esos dragones como dijo esa sensual arpía- complementó Thunderlane jugando con la liga roja de su casco con su rostro preocupado.

-¿Era el necesario el "sensual"?- preguntó Flash alzando una ceja a su dirección.

-Como era necesario el "arpía"- le contestó el pegaso sin desprender su mirada de la liga.

-Si viajamos en tren hasta allá- pensó Whooves -llamará su atención sin duda porque estaríamos saliendo de Equestria y tienen la orden de exterminar a cualquiera que lo intente. Debemos ser discretos.

-No hay otra forma de viajar hasta el Imperio- exclamó Flash, pensativo.

-Pero debemos pensar la manera- comentó el terrestre pasando su casco a la cabeza.

-Hay que pensar fríamente- intervino una voz, haciendo que los demás giraran el rostro para ver a Bonbon caminar cautelosamente hacia ellos manteniendo su rostro igual de serio -. Sé que estamos en un estado de emergencia, pero si pensamos aceleradamente y por ende, actuar como tal, vamos a fracasar. Lo que dice Whooves es cierto. Debemos ver la manera de llegar hasta el Imperio de Cristal sin ser vistos sí o sí. Y se me ocurre una cosa- terminó por decir para mirar en especial a Whooves. Él parpadeó.

-¿Yo?- se impresionó preguntar, señalándose.

-Time, eres el ingeniero más excelso que conozco- exclamó para decir entredientes -. Y vaya que tengo razones para asegurar eso de donde yo me crié.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Derpy entusiasmada para abrazar a Whooves -. ¡Es el pony más inteligente del mundo! ¡Y lindo también!- agregó para darle numerosos besos en la mejilla.

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar Bonbon?- interrogó Flash. Bonbon lo miró confiada.

-En que además, necesitaremos reclutar más ponies a nuestra resistencia. Debemos movilizarnos ya. Pero ojo- enfatizó Bonbon con su devuelta seriedad -. No tienen que ser cualquier ponies. Deben ser de total confianza, comprometidos y leales.

-¿Amigos?- exclamó Thunderlane, haciendo que los demás lo miren, asintiéndose entre sí.

-Sí- sonrió Flash para todos -. Amigos.

Compartieron un pequeño silencio, mirándose entre sí, cuando repentinamente el edificio vibró a su vez que un estruendoso ruido resonaba con fuerza. El grupo tambaleó con ojos alarmados mientras se levantaba el pánico entre los pasillos, alzándose gritos de susto mientras se seguía escuchando muy cerca del hospital, más explosiones, uno tras otro cundiendo el pánico en cuestión de segundos, alzándose gritos y que las puertas empezaran azotarse para abrirse de golpe, saliendo corriendo ponies desesperadamente.

-No…- jadeó Derpy con voz quebrada, retrocediendo entre la repentina multitud en el pasillo -. No de nuevo… ¡No, no!- levantó su voz en pánico abrazándose con fuerza de Whooves.

-¡Esa maldita llegó aquí!- rugió Flash con ira entre el empujón de los ponies, provocándole ardor por sus heridas que sanaba, cuando un nuevo zimbrón sacudió el edificio pero esta vez mucha fuerte que parecía avisar que aquel ataque había sido impactado directo contra el lugar.

Y es que fuera del edificio, la pequeña ciudad de New Potropolis estaba siendo invadida con la llegada de los fénix aterrizando sobre calles y casas mientras otros acumulaban fuego que con el agitar de sus alas, lanzaban proyectiles al azar con el propósito de que los ponies empezaran a salir despavoridos de sus casas con gritos ahogados en terror viendo por los aires el vuelo de cientos de fénix, algunos nunca habían visto estas aves en su vida, quedando con rostro consternados al verlos y atacar contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que una figura resaltó de entre ellos, una de tamaño y silueta de un pony con alas más grandes incendiadas en animadas llamas que se alzaban, riéndose con encanto y gracia, muy carismática, alegre y femenina, aterrizando con mucha tranquilidad en medio de donde los ponies se habían reunido entre sí, que observaban con incredulidad y una marcada expresión de angustia, a la unicornio dorado que concentraba un brillo fúlgido de su cuerpo mientras su cola y melena flotaba de arriba hacia abajo en un continuo movimiento casi parecido al de sus extintas princesas, pero estas hacían la alusión de unas llamas.

Flame se presentó ante ellos con una gran sonrisa animada. Tenía sus ojos cyan bien abiertos, deslizando aquella mirada sobre cada uno, sin inmutarse los ojos asustados entre el crujir de las llamas que consumían parte de su suelo y tejados, del hospital.

-Ahora…- habló ella ladeando la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa -…esta es la parte en que se reverencian ante mí- avisó con tranquilidad. Los ponies quedaron de piedra, con el corazón temblándoles en perplejidad. Los ojos de Flame se entornaron duros -. Dije…- agregó esta vez con la voz más áperas -… ¡Que se reverencien!- vociferó acumulando fuego en su casco y de inmediato, pareció querer lanzar una bola de fuego, pero al soltar la masa de fuego, éste se fue estirando hasta llegar a más de los diez metros, en forma de un látigo, e impactó sobre una parte del grupo de ponies, recibiendo esa multitud el latigazo de fuego dando alaridos de dolor por el ardiente golpe recibido, empezando a crecer eventualmente llamas sobre el cuerpo de los ponies que corrían alzando gritos desesperados en una forma de huir inutilmente del fuego acuesta sobre su lomo.

Entonces todos los ponies empezaron a salir despavoridos en diferentes direcciones mientras el látigo de fuego seguía estirándose contra ellos y los fénix empezaban de uno en uno, a retener con sus garras a los ponies contra el suelo para finalmente, llevárselo en peso entre sus gritos de desesperación mientras el pueblo recibía el castigo de la visita de Flame.

En su hospital, las alarmas se empezaron a escuchar en conjunto entremezclándose con las detonaciones que se escuchaban afuera, alzándose más las exclamaciones de pánicos en el que empezaron empleados del mismo hospital a hablar contra el ruido de la multitud.

-¡El pueblo está siendo atacado! ¡El hospital ya está en llamas! ¡Evacúen! ¡Repito! ¡Evacúen!

-¡No empujen! ¡No provoquen una estampida!- avisaban con firmeza.

Pero el solo nuevo impacto que aterrizó en el edificio, provocó mucho más pandemonio, alzándose alaridos de pavor entre lloriqueos, huyendo despavoridos de una vez a la salida, y otro adentrándose a habitaciones para sacar al paciente por el que estaban ahí los visitantes. Thunderlane, Flash, Whooves, Derpy y Bonbon se hicieron paso entre el acelerado y urgente andar masivo de los ´ponies, con terrestres corriendo desbocados sin cuidado y pegasos volando casi a la alturas del tumbado. Se sentían prácticamente en un Deja Vu, porque esto apenas lo había vivido hace menos de dos días.

El hospital estaba abarrotado de enfermos y heridos que no sólo incluía a los unicornios, sino también a todos los sobrevivientes del ataque a Ponyville, ahora teniendo que pasar una vez más por una misma calamidad de esta índole.

-¡No podemos irnos sin Rarity y Lyra!- exclamó con voz presionada Bonbon en un grito para hacerse escuchar entre el esfuerzo de su andar, caminando en tres patas teniendo uno casco presionando contra su herida, resistiendo el dolor que le provocaba esforzar de su cuerpo en apenas unas horas de recuperación, cuando un pony corriendo sentido contrario a ella, la empuja con fuerza y la obliga a gruñir pesadamente del dolor.

No muy atrás, Flash asimismo se quejaba de ardor al ser tropezado por los ponies al estar aun recuperándose de las quemaduras que sufrió en el ataque del Imperio de Cristal.

-¡Ustedes tienen que irse!- exclamó Thunderlane en dirección a ambos.

-¡Estás loco si crees que me voy sin Lyra!- le vociferó Bonbon defensiva -. ¡No sabes con quien tratas! ¡Yo puedo con esto!

-¡Bonbon, sangras!- se alarmó Derpy señalándola, lo que hizo que la terrestre apartara su casco de su herida y se viera el esparadrapo manchado de sangre.

-¡Se te abrieron los puntos!- exclamó Whooves mirando a su amiga.

-¡No me importa!- vociferó Bonbon -. No la dejaré atrás. Ni a ella ni a Rarity.

-¡No podrás cargar a ambas con esa herida! ¡Yo iré por Lyra y Rarity!- avisó Thunderlane y Bonbon lo miró enseguida -. ¡No te fallé con Carrot! ¡No lo haré ahora!

-¡Vámonos!- apresuró Whooves a Flash y Bonbon.

-¡Yo voy contigo!- le dijo Derpy a Thunderlane.

-¡¿Qué?!- coincidieron en corear Bonbon y Whooves mirando sincronizadamente a la pegaso.

-¡No! ¡Te vienes con nosotros!- exclamó Bonbon.

-¡Muffins, no me iré sin ti!

-¡No es momento de discutir! ¡Váyanse!- les frunció el ceño Derpy poniéndose junto a Thunderlane.

-¡Que no te voy a dejar!- vociferó Whooves con firmeza.

-¡Derpy, ven con nosotros, ahora!- reclamó Bonbon con autoridad. Derpy contempló a ambos con indignación y ofendida, concentrando su entrecejo.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Quién se creen para mandarme?!- les gritó la pegaso enfadada -. ¡Tú eres mi pony especial y tu mi amiga! ¡No mis padres!- señaló a cada quien el rol en su vida, cortándoles el habla al ver la expresión irritada como segura y firme de Derpy. -. ¡Voy a rescatar a mis amigas y fin de la discusión!- La pegaso miró a Thunderlane. -. Vámonos.

-De…de acuerdo- asintió el pegaso y ambos agitaron sus alas en recta dirección hacia la habitación donde estaban las dos unicornios mientras Whooves y Bonbon agitaron sus cabezas y con Flash, buscaron evacuar el lugar.

Derpy y Thunderlane concentraron su velocidad dándose lugar entre el resto de pegasos que volaban en el pasillo con urgencia, escuchándose los lamentos y gritos de los ponies cuando se volvía a escuchar otra explosión y temblaba ligeramente de nuevo el edificio.

Entonces llegaron al cuarto, viendo a algunos ponies saliendo por la puerta por sí solos, otros con ayuda y algunos más todavía en cama, pasmados del miedo, lloriqueando entre gritos de lamentos:

-¡Las princesas no están! ¡No están!

-¡Este es el fin! ¡Ahora sí lo es!

-¡Ay, no, ay no! ¡Que acabe! ¡Que acabe!

Ambos pegasos se enfocaron en las unicornios que buscaban, estando ambas aun en cama, puesto que su salud no hizo más que achacar más su cuerpo en el transcurso de las siguientes horas transcurridas. Las ponies vieron con alivio los recién llegados, pero sin perder esa expresión angustiada de verse en vueltas una vez más en este tipo de situación de vida y muerte muy parecida a la que apenas se estaban recuperando. Derpy se dirigió directamente hacia Lyra, por lo que Thunderlane atendió a Rarity. Ambos las cargaron en su lomo y ella se aferraron a sus cuellos para asegurarse, entonces los pegasos se alzaron en vuelo, agitando sus alas con todas sus fuerzas para salir lo más rápido de ahí, cuando se impactó un nuevo proyectil de fuego en ese piso.

La explosión sacudió con fuerza todo ese extremo, esparciéndose las llamas de forma inmediata cubriendo las paredes. Su fuerza hizo expulsar al aire todo lo que estaba en su camino, incluyendo a Derpy y Thunderlane, quienes recibieron el impacto mientras huían, saliendo disparados de allí a varios metros hacia adelante, cada uno en una dirección diferente. Thunderlane con Rarity habían rodado a lo largo del pasillo, pero Derpy y Lyra fue directo hacia una habitación de enfrente.

Derpy aterrizó al suelo entre giros inevitablemente mientras Lyra por su fragilidad, no podía resistir el impacto y se le aflojó los cascos, separándose de Derpy y terminar a unos metros distanciadas de ella.

La revolcada de la pegaso se detuvo sólo cuando se chocó contra la pared del fondo, saliéndosele un grito ahogado de dolor.

-¿Ly…Lyra? ¡¿Lyra?!- reaccionaba la pegaso aturdida momentáneamente, incorporándose del suelo sintiendo punzadas de dolor abriendo de inmediato los ojos al escuchar el crujir de unas llamas y un intenso calor para contemplar el fuego que estaba a escasa distancia de la entrada de la habitación en al que estaba -. ¡Lyra!- gritó llamándola con desespero, mirando por su alrededor para encontrarla tratándose de ponerse en pie cerca de una cama destendida -. Lyra…- exclamó acercándose enseguida para tomarle entre sus cascos.

-E-estoy…bien…- respondió la unicornio con movimientos torpes.

-Thunderlane…no…no lo veo…- se preocupó la pegaso mirando de vuelta a su alrededor pero su mayor preocupación fue el recordar con un resuello, que estaba en ese cuarto cerrado con una sola salida.

La rubia enfocó su mirada hacia la puerta y le tembló la quijada cuando el cuarto se alumbró con fuerza por el fuego que recorrió rápidamente la entrada del cuarto, empezando a esparcirse en sus paredes.

-No…¡No!- jadeó en un grito la pegaso, acumulándose de lágrimas sus ojos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Lyra, contemplando ambas sin alientos que su única salida, estaba envuelta en llamas y con pronta velocidad, el cuarto terminaría cubierto de fuego también -. Ay no, no por favor. Esto no…no…- se negaba la pegaso sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su corazón se aceleraba con velocidad -. ¡Lo siento!- jadeó cerrando con fuerza los ojos manteniendo abrazada a Lyra -. ¡Lo lamento tanto, Lyra! ¡Sólo quería ayudar! ¡No sé qué pudo haber salido mal! ¡Debí hacerles caso! ¡A Whooves y Bonbon! ¡Soy una torpe!- quebró en llanto, temblándole los cascos.

-No- escuchó la frágil voz de Lyra -. No lo eres…no…no digas eso…-exclamó la unicornio, mirando fijamente las brasas de las llamas esparciéndose en los muros -. Eres dulce, amable y valiente, por venir por mí- tomó aire mientras sólo escuchaba el llanto de Derpy mientras la escuchaba -. Sólo…te quieren mucho…- cerró los ojos, pudiendo verse los cuatro amigos, reunidos, riéndose en grupo. Sonrió -. Te queremos mucho…- agregó, volviendo abrir los ojos -…y sólo nos preocupamos por ti- terminó por decir para empezar a moverse, zafándose de los cascos de Derpy.

-¿Lyra?- la llamó confundida aun entre temblores, viendo como su amiga se separaba de ella, caminando con cierto tambaleo a hasta un extremo de la pared sin aun cubierta de llamas.

Lyra miró el muro fijamente, remontando el tiempo.

Ella, era una prodigio tocando instrumentos con su magia. Una música mágica. Aquello, la llevó a ser alumna de la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados y además de música, su fuerte, aprendió otras cosas que no le sirvieron para lo que fue marcado su destino.

Hasta hoy.

Lyra cerró sus ojos y se concentró, apretando sus dientes, escuchando el lloriqueo de su amiga y el crujir del fuego, lo que la motivaba más para concentrarse, entonces, su cuerpo se tensó cuando la punta de su cuerno empezó a desprender un brillo. Lyra jadeó con fuerza, separando su boca ante la fina pero contaste punzada de su cabeza al empezar a invocar un hechizo, que entre más se concentraba en ejecutarlo, esa punzaba recorría su cabeza, como si fueran cientos de espinas enterrándose en su cráneo. Quejidos que no lograba retener empezaron a brotar de su garganta, haciendo que Derpy se angustiara por ella, más aun cuando la luz del cuerno de Lyra se encendió más y la unicornio dejó escapar un fuerte quejido mientras le temblaban las patas.

-¡Lyra!- la llamó Derpy con preocupación mientras el cuarto se iluminaba al rojo vivo por lo poco que le faltaba de cubrir por completo de fuego.

Entonces respirando una última vez, Lyra empujó con fuerza toda la magia acumulada para el hechizo para dejarlo escapar en su cuerpo, saliendo disparado un fuerte rayo dorado contra el muro a la vez que un profundo alarido salió de la boca de Lyra, que parecía romperle la garganta por todo el dolor que le cubrió cada rincón de su cuerpo. Derpy gritó con ella rompiéndosele el corazón al escuchar ese grito que invadió el cuarto, corriendo tras de Lyra para finalmente, el muro reventara.

Los ojos de Lyra giraron mientras su cuerpo no pudo sostener más por sí mismo y cayó hacia adelante, a centímetros del agujero del muro.

Derpy conmocionada y entre temblequeo, agarró a Lyra y huyó el agujero que hizo para finalmente, salir del edificio mientras el cuarto terminaba de incendiarse por completo.

-¡Thunderlane!- exclamó Flash a orillas de la entrada al bosque Everfree, mirando con Whooves y Bonbon, al pegaso llegar con Rarity a su lomo, aterrizando cerca de ellos, reuniéndose todos.

-Estamos…estamos bien- anunció Thunderlane pero sin deshacer su rostro preocupado, intercambiando miradas con Rarity

-Pero Derpy y Lyra…- murmuró la unicornio blanca.

-¿Qué?- interrogó Bonbon a su vez que Whooves también se acercaba igual preso de la preocupación -. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde están?!

-¡¿Por qué no vienen contigo?!- interrogó el terrestre café.

-Hubo una explosión y…nos separamos…- se explicó Thunderlane enseguida -…no pude buscarlas…todo se incendiaba tan rápido…yo tardé en salir…y…

-¡Ahí están!- avisó Flash mirando hacia arriba, y el resto enfocaron su mirada en donde apuntaba, mirando a Derpy acercarse con Lyra acuestas.

El grupo se sintió parcialmente aliviados, pero ese alivio se deshizo cuando vieron el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de la pegaso apenas aterrizó, agachando la cabeza mientras era rodeaba por sus amigos, pudiendo entonces palidecer al ver el rostro de Lyra cubierto en sudor, respirando por la boca, como hiperventilando.

-¿Lyra?- la llamó Bonbon con incredulidad e impactada de ver el rostro totalmente descompuesto de la unicornio, que apenas tenía la atención de escucharla, continuando jadeando con la mirada ausente. -. Lyra…Lyra…- la llamaba constantemente tomándole el rostro, pero la unicornio parecía catatónica. Thunderlane se acercó para bajar a Lyra de Derpy y recostarla con cuidado al césped.

-Nos quedamos atrapadas…- dijo sin preámbulo Derpy aun con la cabeza gacha, pero su voz débil y quebrada, anunciaba que estaba llorando -…no había salida…hubo mucho fuego y ella…ella hizo pedazos la pared con su magia para escapar…- avisó rápidamente descorazonada, rompiendo en total llanto. -. Es mi culpa.

-No, no, Muffins- consoló Whooves enseguida para abrazarla, cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos a ver con mucha tristeza la fragilidad de su amiga unicornio en el suelo.

-Si no quedabas atrapada tú, habría sido yo- exclamó Thunderlane quedamente.

Todos enmudecieron, viendo a Bonbon mirando fijamente a Lyra, llamándola insistentemente, sin atreverse a interrumpirla al ver ese comprometida atención sobre la unicornio hasta que finalmente, la cabeza de Lyra empezó a dejar estar tensa y moverse un poco.

-¿Lyra?- la llamó Bonbon, sin recibir inmediata respuesta -. Lyra…Lyra- insistió con voz suave, alzando un casco para moverla despacio, y la unicornio recuperó la caída a la realidad, enfocando su mirada hacia Bonbon.

-Bonbon…- habló con voz frágil y rasposa, respirando con esfuerzo. -. ¿Y…y Derpy?

-…- enmudeció manteniéndole la mirada, con un horrible nudo en la garganta. En el deteriorado estado en el que estaba, se preocupaba más por si salvó a su amiga.

-¡Lyra!- escuchó la voz de la pegaso asomándose enseguida hacia la unicornio que al verla, dio una ligera sonrisa de alivio.

-Estás…estás…bien…- jadeaba con debilidad.

-Sí, por ti- respondió con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos -. Lyra… ¿Qué te va a pasar?

Todos guardaron silencio, incluso la propia Lyra, que la quedó mirando entre subir y bajar fuerte de su pecho, parpadeando lento.

-No lo sé- se limitó en decir la unicornio, sólo para que los ojos de Derpy se lagrimaran más mientras descomponía el rostro, como sabiendo ya la obvia respuesta -. Pero sé…que estás bien…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- reclamó la pegaso con dolor.

-Porque…eso hacen…los amigos…- contestó para sonreírle un poco -…tú…lo hiciste por mi…al ir por mi….

-Te quiero mucho, Lyra- sonrió con los labios temblantes.

-Y… yo a ti, Derpy…

-Lyra- se asomó Whooves con un ligero ceño y mirada vidriada de sus ojos azules -. Gracias- exclamó para levantarle un casco que estaba frío, y se lo sostuvo con un ligero apretón. Lyra le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes igual de lágrimas, embargándole una incómoda sensación en su cuerpo, que le hizo respirar más rápido, casi sin dejar completamente entrar aire a los pulmones.

-¿Lyra?- la llamó Derpy angustiada mientras Whooves la apartaba de ahí y de inmediato, se posó Bonbon que apenas apareció, Lyra removió sus cascos, alzándolos en dirección a ella, con desesperación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, Lyra?- le preguntó Bonbon.

-Ven- susurró bajando los cascos para dar palmaditas a un lado suyo mientras le temblaba la barbilla -. Ven, ven, por favor...- pareció suplicar con afán entre su rostro descompuesto.

Bonbon le sonrió pasando un casco por su melena, asintiéndole. Los demás, se sintieron que estorbaban, y decidieron apartarse unos metros dándose la vuelta mientras Derpy era consolada por Whooves.

Bonbon se recostó de lado con la mirada directa a Lyra, que se sonrió al verla a su lado, igual con la mirada sobre la suya entre el esfuerzo de su respiración. Compartieron un silencio en el que Bonbon se atrevió a agarrarle un casco y juntarlo con el suyo para terminar de acomodarse, manteniéndose ambas la mirada por un buen rato. Sabiendo la una y la otra, lo que estaba por pasar.

Una mirada suave, tranquila, llena de sentimiento y de palabras calladas que ahora trataban de comunicarse por los ojos y que Bonbon interpretó algo de ellas: miedo.

La terrestre mantuvo la compostura, por ella.

-Tranquila- le murmuró Bonbon con una ligera sonrisa -. Sólo...descansa- le costó decir mientras veía que entre el mirar de Lyra, se le resbaló una lágrima, pero ninguna más agregó una palabra, manteniéndose la mirada y el silencio, mientras Lyra se permitía liberar otro par de lágrimas, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se aferró más al casco de Bonbon, que al verla así, empezó con voz muy baja, a tararear delicadamente.

Lyra la miraba atenta, concentrada en el sonido dulce de su tarareo, concentrándose en encontrar alivio a su inquietud en su voz que de a poco, se fue opacando por las notas de una lira en su cabeza.

Lyra dejó abrir un poco más los ojos en incredulidad, escuchando la melodía del instrumento del que era una prodigio en tocar con su magia y ya no podía hacerlo más. Pero escuchar ahora aquella melodía, de alguna forma dentro de su memoria a partir del tarareo de Bonbon, pudo apreciar del sonido único que hacía ese instrumento, pudiendo calmar ese miedo y sofocación, para irse relajando, sintiendo mucha paz y felicidad de oír ese melodioso sonido, mientras observaba el rostro de la terrestre frente suyo, que le transmitía tanto en esa expresión siempre dura que mantenía como máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, todo un cóctel de amor y cariño incondicional, viéndose tan vulnerable y sensible a su lado. Hasta que pareció llegar la noche, porque todo comenzó a ponerse cada vez más oscuro para ella al mismo tiempo que la canción se escuchaba mucho más fuerte hasta que finalmente, todo se cubrió en un manto suavemente oscuro, sólo escuchándose la lira, hasta que por último, desvanecerse de a poco por completo.

Y se desprendió del mundo.

Bonbon dejó de tararear cuando sintió que el casco de Lyra se zafó de golpe del suyo, observando quedamente el rostro lleno de paz de la unicornio que ya no movía su pecho para respirar y no había alcanzado a cerrar del todo los ojos, encontrándose entreabiertos con la mirada aun fija sobre ella, pero sin un rastro de brillo de vida en ellos.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" fue el estruendoso grito que retumbó el alma de Bonbon mientras en el exterior, se había vuelto de piedra mirando el cuerpo inerte de Lyra, para besar su frente mientras con un casco libre, le terminaba de cerrar los ojos.

Y no se sienta observada al llorar en silencio.

-Cuídame- le susurró con voz forzada -. Porque cueste lo que me cueste, te vengaré.

…

Al final, con bastante resistencia y esfuerzo, Soarin había llegado a las lejanas tierras y desérticas de Arabia Saddle.

Tras la carreta de un acondicionado interior para resistir las altas temperaturas, halada por un caballo que conocía el camino, el pegaso divisó primero el reino en un constante brillo intermitente a lo largo del conjunto de sus infraestructuras que apenas se adentró, se sintió en un mundo completamente distinto por el acento, las vestiduras que adornaban el cuerpo tanto de machos como hembras, y la arquitectura peculiarmente diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado, con tejados inflados que terminaban en punta e impresionado del uso de joyas incrustadas en sus paredes, como el oro de sus marcos y otros detalles. En realidad, por donde viera, había una gusto exquisito por incrustar joyas por doquier y que la luz del sol las hacia brillar en todo su poder, dando la sensación que Arabia Saddle, era el la joya brillante del desierto.

Soarin aunque impresionado, se sentía fuera de lugar, pero se dejaba deleitar con lo diferente que era de su hogar, a su vez de desencajar, en especial el estar rodeado de decenas de esta raza equina que le ganaba el doble de tamaño. Sus patas largas y torso más voluminoso. Hasta los hijos de esta raza eran ligeramente más altos que él y obviamente llamó mucho la atención su presencia mientras se hacía paso cruzando unas estrechas calles abarrotadas de comensales que a viva voz ofertaban sus productos.

El pegaso no sabía muy bien qué hacer una vez dentro para poder acercarse al rey Haakim, pero de pregunta en pregunta, manteniéndose volando para poder hacerse notar, llegó hacia la custodiada residencia donde encontraría al rey, que no hace falta destacar lo decorada que estaba en piedras preciosas, y expresándose con urgencia y prisa, pedía reunirse con el rey, pues llegar hasta Arabia Saddle le llevó cuatro días, un día más de lo planeado y cada minuto contaba.

Los guardias sí se impresionaron de ver al pony, pues jamás habían visto uno de cerca que pese las buenas relaciones con Equestria, no era habitual que algún pony llegase hasta aquí, por lo que no perdieron tiempo en notificar al rey de su inusual llegada y sobre el urgente mensaje que tenía para saber qué hacer con él.

Para alivio y sorpresa, Soarin fue inmediatamente recibido, haciéndolo pasar al despacho del soberano.

Los guardias le abrieron las puertas invitando ver en su interior al caballo de pelaje café, ojos púrupuras y melena amarilla pálida con mechones crema con sus respectivos accesorios tradicionales de sus tierras, incorporándose de su asiento apenas vio al pegaso, con un mirar serio y preocupado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido en Equestria?- interrogó Haakim sin preámbulo -. Para que la reina Twilight Sparkle envíe a un pony hasta aquí es porque lo que ella temía acabó sucediendo- expresó recordando la visita que le hizo hace casi más de una semana ya y la charla que tuvieron.

-Antes que nada- exclamó Soarin con un ligero ceño -. Agradezco que me reciba con inmediatez. Pero debo corregirle que no me pudo haber enviado la reina Twilight Sparkle...- decía para agregar con apenada resignación -... porque ella murió al igual que la Princesa Cadance tras una batalla campal de Equestria contra el Imperio de Cristal.

Haakim enmudeció un momento en desconcierto, agrandado sus ojos, sólo para levantar su cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Guardias!- llamó y de inmediato, se abrieron las puertas con cuatros sementales -. Alisten a nuestros guerreros- ordenó para enfocar su mirada a Soarin mientras se retiraban a acatar su orden -. ¿Quién está gobernando Equestria ahora?- preguntó con ese mismo tono severo, como premeditando que esa es la razón por la que vino el pony hasta aquí. De una amenaza que quiera conquistar Equestria.

Entonces Soarin le mantuvo la mirada, y detalló todo.

Enseguida, todo el lugar comenzó a movilizarse de un lado a otro. Entre el movimiento acelerado de caballos, resaltaba una sola yegua de pelaje lila, ojos celestes y crin azul oscuro, haciéndose paso entre ellos, hasta llegar al despacho de Haakim, en la que abrió de inmediato la puerta pero dejó sus palabras atoradas en la garganta, al ver que estaba reunido con otros caballos pero aun así que al verla llegar, la miraron mal.

-Amira- la nombró su esposo con contrariedad para mirar a su consejo -. Déjenos solos- pidió quedamente.

Los presentes se dieron vuelta con una nada disimulada mirada de pocos amigos hacia Amira, que les mantuvo de manera corta la mirada para esquivarla y mirar el suelo, esperando ahí de pie hasta que finalmente se retiraran para poder dirigirse a su esposo.

-No puedes interrumpir de esa manera mi despacho- reprendió Haakim más que molesto, contrariado y preocupado -. No tientes a los nobles.

-Lo siento- exclamó levantando la mirada con una expresión de angustia en sus ojos –pero estoy extremadamente preocupada al recibir tu nota de que hayas decidido enviar tropas con órdenes de atacar hacia Equestria- habló con inmediatez para mantener su rostro rígido en seriedad.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando allá?

-¿Y tú?- interrogó entrecerrando los ojos -. Haakim, este pony ha estado ausente cuatro días. Quién sabe qué cambios haya ocurrido mientras viajaba hasta aquí- dijo contemplando el atento mirar de su esposo a la vez que pensaba. Ella se remojó los labios empezando a caminar hacia él -. Es la única unicornio en pie y tiene magia del inmortal y poderoso ave fénix- decía para agitar su cabeza -. ¿Qué van hacer tus guerreros contra esa amenaza?

-Tengo un acuerdo con la extinta reina, Amira- le dijo sin demora -. "Amigos de Equestria", ayudarnos unos a otros, y le prometí a mis guerreros en tiempos de calamidad- azotó un casco contra el escritorio en afirmación -. Arabia Saddle ha estado a un lado por demasiado tiempo haciéndose de la vista gorda. Voy enviar ayuda al que lo necesite. No sólo los enviaré con armas, sino con recursos porque no creo que su nueva "líder", si se la puedo llamar como tal, y que evaporó un pueblo entero, se vaya a preocupar si comen o no. Entonces, ¿Me pides que no haga nada mientras todo por lo que defendió Celestia se destruye?

-Sólo te pido que no apuntes en ceguedad- le dijo con tranquilidad, manteniendo una profunda mirada hacia él -. Tu alma está sofocada y tiembla. Te estás guiando con un panorama empañado.

-Amira- suspiró Haakim rodeando su escritorio y colocarse enfrente de ella, tomando sus cascos y besándolos, cerrando los ojos mientras su esposa le mantenía la mirada para ver sus ojos dirigirase a ella -. Vamos enviar una tropa para levantar una base clandestina para mantener informado la situación y auxiliar dentro de Equestria. No vamos a pelear directo con ella, al menos no ahora, pero estaremos prevenidos, por eso la orden de ataque si la situación lo demandará.

Amira y Haakim se compartieron una larga mirada entre su debatir de su mente, para finalmente, ella tomara ahora sus cascos y le tocara besarselos.

-Soy tu consejera, pero primero soy tu esposa y apoyaré lo que ordenes como rey aun sobre mis consejos que solo son esos, consejos. Y decides escucharlos o no.

-Siempre los he considerado-le afirmó -. Confío más en tu juicio que la de del todo el Consejo junto- sinceró -. Eres tan capaz de dirigir mi reino, como si fuese tuyo.

-Pero soy una yegua- le sonrió ligeramente pasando un casco a su mejilla -. Yo no tengo derecho a ese destino.

-¿Entonces por qué eres mi consejera en mis decisiones?

-Porque te gusta fastidiar al Consejo- se burló y Haakim amplió la sonrisa para besarla en los labios.

-Confía en mí.

-Lo hago.

-Entonces dime, ¿En serio crees que estoy tan errado en mi orden?

-No- sinceró con resignación -. Sé que tendiste su ayuda y aceptaste los términos del acuerdo. Sólo estás cumpliendo. Haces bien. Es solo que...-suspiró llevándose un casco a su pecho -. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No puedo decidir por presentimientos sino por hechos- le exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- sonrió un poco -. Sigue tu instinto.

-Eso hago, amor- exclamó para besarle de nuevo los labios y continuar trabajando.

Amira se retiró del despacho ignorando las punzadas miradas del Consejo, después de todo no tenia poder de mirarlos de tal manera ni desafiarlos, caso contrario metería en problemas a su esposo si la defiende del castigo que exigirían por aquella falta de respeto a su posición como no solo nobles, sino como estrictamente conservadores a la vieja Ley como el tiempo en su reino, en que como yegua, carecía de valor ante asuntos políticos y legales, por lo que no tenía jerarquía para tratar con ellos, con el solo cumplir de rol de esposa del rey sin meterse en asuntos de Estado, pero Amira tenía el permiso de su esposo para mantenerse al tanto de lo que sucedia y aconsejarlo en la toma de decisiones, aun con la cantaleta de los viejos conservadores de su puesto no oficial, como consejera del rey.

Ganas de interrogar por su lado al pony que llegó no le faltaban, pero si alguien la descubriera hablando en privado con otro corcel que no fuese su marido, más temor por ella misma y el castigo que recibiría, era el meter y comprometer a su esposo con los nobles, como el faltar su voto. Por lo que Amira confió en el juicio de su esposo, y continuó caminando hasta su habitación mientras se organizaban.

…

A lo largo de los días de esta semana, las cosas empezaron a movilizarse lo más rápido posible. Con Flash y Bonbon aún recuperándose cada quien de sus heridas, no les fue obstáculo para organizarse con los demás a ser más grande y fuerte su resistencia de dejarse gobernar por esa cruel unicornio.

Como si ya los aguardara, con una sonrisa Zecora recibió a los dos terrestres, tres pegasos y una unicornio. Cuando la cebra preguntó por Lyra, inevitablemente todos miraron a Bonbon, quien con su característica dureza, le dio la mala noticia.

-No hay tiempo para pésames- cortó las palabras que Zecora le diría en consolación, cortando ahí la conversación para no entrar en detalles -. Debemos trabajar ya si queremos no solo vengar a Lyra, sino a todos los caídos- exclamó la terrestre con severidad.

De New Potropolis, consiguieron algunos materiales y Whooves expandió un enorme pliego de papel sobre una mesa de madera que cuando un extremo se le enrollaba de nuevo, una limpia piedra se acomodó en su punta, observando el corcel con una sonrisa a Derpy que le animaba con una sonrisa y acomodaba el pliego y lo que sería su área de trabajo, como lo hacía cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio, el cual aunque quedó intacto al encontrarse bajo tierra, no podía llegar a él, puesto que con sigilo, tanto ya una experimentada Bonbon, observaba camuflada entre la maleza con restos de plantas sobre ellos y pintada de un color parecido a su ambiente, el que entre los escombros de lo que fue su pueblo, llegaban ponies de otros lares, siendo recibidos por una mal resignada Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, tratando de mantener la calma entre ellos, con claro, fénix de centinelas en que nadie pudiera saliera de allí, no sin ser quemados vivos, cosa que alcanzó observar la terrestre, apretando los dientes con fuerza de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Al menos no por ahora. Aun con los achaques de su cuerpo, Rarity aportaba cualquier tipo de conocimiento, incluyendo del espejo al que buscaban cruzar y encontrar la manera de hacerlo funcionar.

Thunderlane, había volado hasta la base de los Wonderbolts para tocar la puerta de una oficina que no creyó volver a entrar.

-¡Ahora no! ¡Estoy ocupada!- se oyó del otro lado de la puerta con voz prepotente que hizo al pegaso retroceder con sumisión entre un gesto, recordando que el gran motivo por la que dejó la reserva, era por ella. Tragando fuerte saliva, volvió a tocar. -. ¡DIJE QUE ESTOY OCUPADA!- se escuchó aún mucho más fuerte.

-¡Soy Thunderlane!- avisó cerrando fuerte los ojos con tensión.

-…- no se escuchó nada por un rato -. Agh. Adelante- se resignó a atender. Entonces el pegaso respirando hondo, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una pegaso amarilla con melena y ojos naranjas oscuros tras su escritorio, recibiéndole con una mirada severa.- .Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira quién vuelve con la cola entre las patas- dijo con sequedad arqueándola una ceja.

-Je je je- rió nerviosamente y con vergüenza. -. También me da gusto volverla a…

-Si vienes a recuperar un puesto como novato de las reservas- le interrumpió con sequedad para volver su mirada a los documentos que revisaba –puedes regresar por donde viniste. No estamos siquiera impartiendo clases a los novatos reclutados. Estamos demasiados ocupados en nuestras misiones de rescate.

-En realidad…- le dijo caminando aun receloso a la oficina, como si el piso fuera de cristal y se rompiera en cualquier momento -…vine justamente por eso- avisó. Spitfire levantó su mirada hacia él con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Vienes como voluntario? No nos vendría mal un par de alas más. Y tú tienes potencial.

-Más bien sus alas no nos vendría mal a nosotros.

-¿Disculpa?- interrogó con pesadez arrugando su frente y apretando la quijada, defensiva -. Soy la Capitana de los Wonderbolts, que son los mejores voladores de Equestria- se señaló inflando su pecho -. Soy yo quien aprueba un volador, no viceversa.

-Pues en este caso…es nuestra resistencia la que necesita de muchas par de alas- informó aun cauteloso, provocando que Spitfire hiciera un mohín en la boca, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Resis…tencia?- preguntó, incrédula, pero interesada.

Momentos más tarde, la pegaso amarilla se apareció al pie de la puerta de la casa de Zecora, recibida por el resto que se hallaban con un aspecto descuidado por sus deberes, principalmente Whooves, que para hablar, no desprendía sus ojos del plano que hacía con melena desbaratada sin inmutarse a que Derpy pasara un peine para acomodarle los mechones que él mismo se levantaba al rascarse la cabeza de inercia para concentrarse y pensar.

-Tenemos Wonderbolts a turnos cubriendo terreno principalmente a los pueblos- informó Spitfire en el centro de una mesa cuadrada de comedor esparciendo los mismos documentos con que el Thunderlane la encontró trabajando mientras Zecora colocaba tazas de té -. Estos últimos reportes notifican nuevos pueblos atacados pero en una magnitud menor comparado con Ponyville, aunque aun así, se han encontrado alrededor de diez muertos, veinticinco heridos, y treinta y dos ponies secuestrados en el último reporte, sin contar de hogares destruidos- anunció alzando las páginas siendo recogidas por Flash y Bonbon, revisándolos ambos mientras la Capitana hablaba -. Estamos en servicio para rescatar a los heridos, levantar los muertos y reportar los ataques, pero no podemos impedirlos ni luchar contra ellos- frunció fuertemente el ceño endureciendo los ojos -. No podemos desafiarlos…- aceptó con regañadientes e impotencia.

-Pues estamos aquí para encontrar la forma de hacerlo- le dijo Bonbon en seriedad.

-¿Y cómo harán eso?

-Haremos- le corrigió apartando la mirada del reporte y mirarla. Spitfire le mantuvo los ojos sobre los suyos y asintió con firmeza.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- acomodó la pregunta, para recibir una lenta y ladeada sonrisa de Bonbon.

...

 **¿Me extrañaron? ¡porque yo sí los extrañé! XD**

 **I know! Tardé mucho en publicar pero en serio estuve demasiado ocupada y quería asegurarme de entregar un capítulo bien trabajado con cien por ciento y esto fue lo que resultó y me siento satisfecha con el resultado en que vemos cada uno da su parte para hacer algo al respecto contra Flame.**

 **Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y como verán, ha sido eh…largo xD pero bueno, creo que es bueno después de todo el tiempo de ausencia que fue mes y medio creo, así que…¡Disfruten!**

 **Por cierto, sé que usé lo del Señor Dragón, Ember, Torch y eso, pero debo decirles que no es cannon los hechos ocurridos en su episodio de la sexta temporada. Es decir que tomé la idea pero no la trama previa. Así que no, Ember y Spike no se conocen.**

 **Ya el próximo cap veremos humanos.**

 **Y ah!**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ARRTSUDREX Y VLADEQUIELBALAUR. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP XD ASIMISMO A TODOS QUE APOYAN Y SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU FIDELIDAD, LOS REVIEW Y PM, TAMBIÉN A AQUELLOS ANÓNIMOS, QUE SON MUCHOS Y SE LES AGRADECE SU PREFERENCIA XD**

 **So...**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	46. La Otra Parte De Mí

**La Otra Parte De Mí**

 _Cherry llegó dentro del ascensor para dejar el piso del hospital tras pelearse nuevamente con Bonbon. No se resistió y se pegó a la pared metálica y se deslizó con las manos en el rostro. Aun siendo nada, aun derramaba lágrimas y sufría, por ella, por Bonbon. Pero entonces la puerta se deslizó, abriéndose, y ella buscó incorporarse enseguida evadiendo la mirada para secarse las lágrimas._

 _-¿Cherry?- escuchó que la nombraban, entonces ella pasó su mirada enfrente avergonzada aun pasándose las manos a la cara, contemplando quien la reconoció._

Los ojos cereza de Rainbow Dash se mostraron sorpresivos mientras parpadeaba varias veces al pie de la entrada del ascensor, como cerciorando que estaba en lo correcto de lo que veía hasta que relajó un proco la expresión al medio segundo, al recordar de dónde había salido Cherry, que le tocaba turno de acompañar a Bonbon a cuidar a Golden, entonces puso un rostro comprensivo mientras entraba al ascensor, suponiendo lo inevitable.

Pero Cherry se incorporó enseguida, poniéndose de pie terminando de pasarse las manos a la cara, secándose las lágrimas mientras hablaba:

-No, no, no. En serio no- decía con voz acelerada una vez en pie para mirar con un ceño entre su aun mirada vidriada conteniendo más lágrimas. -. En verdad, realmente no quiero escuchar- sinceró meneando la cabeza a los lados mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor automáticamente -. No quiero saber nada de nada porque estoy cansada, harta y hostigada de sentirme como me siento y escuchar los mismos sermones de siempre, ¿sabes?- exclamó con un gesto de impotencia y dolor entrecerrando los ojos. Rainbow sólo se mantuvo ahí de pie, mirándola -. Estoy realmente agotada…- suspiró con pesadez cerrando los ojos y apoyándose contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. -. Ya sé qué me buscaba al aventurarme con ella. Yo solita me jodí así que ahórrate los comentarios. No quiero oírte.

-Mmmm- pensó Rainbow, escanéandola un momento -. Okey.

-Bien- asintió con fuerza, devolviéndole la mirada. -. Porque no diré nada.

-Bien- repitió mirándola, como aguardando algo.

-¡Bien!- exclamó cruzando más fuerte los brazos entre su ceño.

-Bien.

-¡Bien!

-…

-…

-…

-…- se mantuvo callada para de a poco, empezar a hacer un puchero y vidriarle más fuerte los ojos, derrumbándose por completa la dura expresión contenida.

-¿Quieres un abrazo?

-¡SIIIIII!- exclamó al ras y se le abalanzó encima rompiendo en llanto, haciendo un gesto Rainbow en su rostro, el ver en lo que se metió, recibiéndola mientras Cherry terminaba de desahogarse en lágrimas.

-Ehm…lo sé, lo sé…- se le ocurrió decir en consuelo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, cuando en eso se abre el ascensor y un par de personas iban a entrar, deteniéndose en seco al ver el cuadro y escuchar el llanto lamentoso de Cherry -. Usen el de al lado- les dijo Rainbow sin inmutarse mucho y ambas personas se fueron sin más.

-¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!- lloriqueaba Cherry aun abrazada de Rainbow.

-Nah, para nada- sonrió la peliarcoiris, comprensiva -. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Somos amigas, ¿no? No te juzgaré- exclamó para que Cherry se apartara del abrazo con esa expresión sumisa y triste, hipando un poco.

-Ahamm- asintió.

Rainbow suavizó un ceño entre conmovida y empática al verla así, pero se le salió una corta risa. Cherry aligeró un ceño.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Lo…lo siento- exclamó enseguida frenando la corta risa pero manteniendo un pequeña sonrisa -. Pero…me recuerdas a Rarity con el rímel corrido cuando llora por sus dramas…

-¿Ahm?- dudó para pasarse las manos a los bordes de los ojos y colocarlas hacia adelante para vérselas manchadas de negro.-. Oh, maldición- miró a Rainbow -. Me dijeron que era aprueba de agua…- se quejó con reproche entre su voz ligera e inevitablemente, Rainbow soltó una carcajada por el comentario fuera de lugar.

Cherry parpadeó, mirándola reír y después a sus manos manchadas, dándose cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Encerrada en el ascensor de un hospital llorando con el rostro manchado de un rímel comprado por una estafadora vendedora. No le pareció motivo de risa, pero sintió que había llegado a un punto, en que había pasado tantas situaciones amargas y dramáticas, que ya no le pareció de otra que reírse de ello, y la risa de Rainbow se le empezó a pegar, por lo que aun entre sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, Cherry desprendió un corta carcajada alzando de a poco las comisuras de sus labios, para empezar a reírse más, formando más abierta la sonrisa, riéndose a dúo con Rainbow Dash, enredándose entre sí las carcajadas que, cuando se abrió el ascensor, la risa tomó con la guardia baja por quienes iban a pasar. Entonces Rainbow tomó del antebrazo a Cherry para salir de una vez del ascensor para desocuparlo pero sin dejar de reírse.

-¡En serio! ¡Esto es vergonzoso!- reclamó Cherry en cortas carcajadas. Rainbow la miró.

-Ven. Te invito un trago- exclamó la peliarcoiris entre risas mientras dirigía a Cherry a lo largo del pasillo, quien le interrogó con la mirada. Rainbow la vio y tiró otra risa -. Mejor ve a lavarte la cara, mapache.

Cherry mantuvo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa entre el maquillaje diluido por sus lágrimas bajo sus ojos y le asintió.

La peliverde entró al baño de aquel piso mientras Rainbow iba por esos "tragos".

La rockera se pasó varias veces agua del lavamano al rostro, manteniendo por un momento las palmas húmedas sobre la cara, percibiendo como el mejorado humor se iba desintegrando ante el recuerdo de su corazón roto.

Suspiró cabizbaja, en silencio mirando el agua correr, para cerrar el grifo y levantar la mirada hacia el espejo. Sus ojos dorados por alguna razón, se vieron diferentes entre la palidez de su rostro. Solía odiar ese tono pálido. Se pasó una mano sobre una mejilla, contemplando sus párpados libres de sombras ni estaban delineadas y sus pestañas no recargadas de rímel, asi como la ausencia de su labial rojo en la boca. Ya recordaba porque odiaba dejarse al natural. Detestaba verse apagada. Y con esa expresión marchita de alguna forma, combinaba mejor su rostro limpio de maquillaje. Se dio una última mirada y se apartó del espejo, secándose las manos y cara con papel y apenas salió del baño, estaba Rainbow apenas llegando con dos latas de jugo en sus manos de alguna máquina expendedora.

-¡Hey! De nuevo te veo sin pintura en la cara- exclamó viéndola entretenida.

-Maquillaje- le corrigió levantándole una ceja.

-Meh. Lo mismo- se encogió de hombros y levantó ambas latas con una sonrisa -. ¿Uva o…?- dijo estirando en especial una lata rosa hacia ella para decir con énfasis -. ¿…Cereeeeezaaaaa?

-Agh- se quejó con media sonrisa tomando la lata que le estiró y al querer destaparla, dudó un poco -. No la agitaste, ¿cierto?

-¡Oye! ¿Me crees capaz de eso?- preguntó indignada y Cherry le levantó ambas cejas en acusación. Rainbow rodó los ojos mientras abría su lata -. Eehh...sí, sí soy capaz pero no, no lo hice- admitió para empezar a beberla mientras Cherry mantenía la sonrisa y mirar fijo su lata para destaparla y tomar un sorbo mientras ambas caminaban fuera del hospital.

Sintió la bebida dulce y fría rodar por su garganta, saboreando su sabor. Cherry suspiró cerrando los ojos tragando el líquido, como concentrándose a él para abrirlos ojos al llegar a las afueras del hospital y mirar a Rainbow que se vaciaba todo el jugo de uva de un solo trago conteniendo la respiración para finalmente bajar la lata vacía y presionarla entre su mano con fuerza mientras lanzaba un "Aaahhh" de satisfacción.

-Gracias- exclamó Cherry mientras bajaban los escalones entre algunas dispersas personas que subían y otras bajaban a su vez.

-Me debes setenta y cinco centavos- le dijo señalando la lata para sonar la boca con bufa -. Nah. Te molesto- rió un poco a lo que se sentaba en la esquina del último escalón.

-No me refería al jugo- se aclaró Cherry sentándose con ella -, sino por… la compañía.

-No querías hablar, al menos no te iba a dejar por ahí sola en ese estado, ¿no?- comentó con tranquilidad regalándole una amistosa sonrisa continuando aplastando su lata vacía mientras su larga cabellera multicolor se vencía contra una corriente de viento. Cherry le sonrió y bebió otro sorbo de su jugo, para fruncir el ceño.

-Espera, ¿Qué rayos hacías aquí en primer lugar?

-Jajajaja. ¿Recién caes en cuenta?- rió y Cherry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita -. Pues…recibimos una llamada de la Directora Celestia- contó poniéndose un poco más seria -. Y pues, ella dijo que su…amiga, Shadow Light, quería hablar con nosotras. Ya pasó como una semana desde que la internaron y claro, asimilando todo, ahora quiere reunirse con nosotras.

-Oooh- asintió Cherry arrugando la frente -. Oh, bueno. Entonces…tienes que ir.

-Meh. Están las demás. No haré falta- sinceró con una mueca para rodar los ojos sacando su celular para avisar en un mensaje que surgió algo -. Y es más que seguro que Applejack es quien va a tomar las riendas de la conversación. Je- tiró una pequeña risa melancólica, terminando de escribir el mensaje y enviarlo -. Ese era el papel de Sunset…- agregó con voz más ligera para mirar hacia otra dirección con sus ojos un tanto ausentes en algún lado, callándose unos segundos, como remontando el tiempo -. Era un poco más centrada que todas, madura, después de todo era la mayor, aunque…- amplió la sonrisa -…tenía su humor- sinceró devolviéndole la mirada a Cherry que la miraba con atención acabando de dar otro trago a su bebia -…podría ser algo intensa. La veías cruzar los brazos y sabías que debías detener las bromas- tiró un par de carcajadas meneando la cabeza -. Recuerdo un desayuno cuando tuvimos una pijamada en casa de Pinkie Pie, puse al lado de su cabello mi tocino y dije "Uy, no pues, cuidado me confundo"- dejó escapar una risa mientras Cherry ampliaba la sonrisa ante la divertida referencia que recién tomó en cuenta -. Y ella…ella me frunció horrible el ceño y dijo "aleja esa cosa de mí", le incomodaba tener cerca carne, y entonces nos reímos todas y a ella no le tocó de otra que reírse también y me quitó el plato alejándolo de mí y y y…- se tuvo que callar porque entonces, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte como a su vez, sus ojos empezaron a arder, empezando a producir lágrimas. -. Y eso…- suspiró con añoranza, sacudiendo su cabeza para mantener la compostura. Cherry suavizó su mirada, entornándose triste y contagiándose de la pena ajena de Rainbow.

-La extrañas.

-Obvio- murmuró pasando rápidamente sus manos a sus ojos apenas secando unas delgadas líneas de lágrimas que no dejó escapar. Suspiró fuerte con su vista contrariada y cara repentinamente apagada -. Trato de no pensar cómo rayos estará. Todas nosotras- enfatizó a sus amigas -. Pero…sé que cada una como yo, tendrá en mente lo mal que lo estará pasando porque así como podría ser de dura y directa, era empática y sensible…- terminó por decir mirando el suelo. -. Debe estar con el corazón roto y devastada con todo lo que estaria haciendo esa reencarnación contra su voluntad...- agregó con rabia entre un entrecejo.

Cherry la contempló un momento con impotencia, sin saber bien qué decir ante la delicada situación. Torció la boca, pensativa y desvió la mirada a ningún punto en específico.

-No traté con ella como ustedes- empezó a decir la peliverde y Rainbow relajó su expresión para escucharla -, pero cuando reconoció sus errores, se disculpó conmigo por las cosas que dijo e hizo en el pasado, incluso antes de irse a su mundo de origen- exclamó viendo el rostro ensimismado de Rainbow con la vista clavada hacia su persona -. Ella estaba resentida con Trixie en ese entonces, cuando Lulamoon mintió diciendo que no valía su amistad. Sunset estaba muy dolida y por el dolor, dijo cosas que carecían de lo que realmente sentía por dentro, que era esperanza a que recuperara lo que tuvo con Trixie- sonrió un poco -. Y mira que apenas volvió Trixie, Sunset se lanzó a sus brazos y olvidó todo. Ella…se liberó…- pensó con más atención, suavizando un ceño. Rainbow la miró fijamente, pensativa interpretando sus palabras.

-Sunset no podría seguir adelante del todo, si seguía cargando rencor- comentó y los ojos de Cherry se entornaron intrigados mientras la peliarcoiris suavizó una sonrisa -. Tal vez no seas de las que odies, pero sí estás profundamente resentida- se arriesgó a decir. Cherry le mantuvo la mirada con la quijada endurecida, incomodada y ciertamente defensiva, pero entonces bajó los hombros asimilando mejor lo que sentía. -. No soy la mejor en aconsejar en relaciones amorosas, tampoco minimizaré lo que ellas te hicieron- dijo refiriéndose a su pasado amoroso -. Pero lo que sí sé, es que nunca te sentirás libre y segura de ti misma, ni de nadie, si sigues pensando que lo que salió mal, se repetirá. Sólo…- se encogió de hombros meneando la cabeza -…libérate de ese peso, y confía más en que las cosas tienden a mejor de una forma u otra y tienes buen corazón, eres cool y divertida- sonrió más -. Sin duda lo mereces.

-Wow- murmuró arrugando el entrecejo -. No sabía que podrías ser profunda.

-Oye- sonrió con gracia señalándose con el pulgar -. Por algo soy de las Guardianas de la Armonía, ¿no? No tengo que decir tantas tonterías juntas todo el tiempo aunque si no lo hago, exploto- bufó riéndose y Cherry compartió la risa con ella para de a poco, irla menguando, ensimismándose mirando a Rainbow y lo que dijo, quien al poco rato, levantó la mirada tras de Cherry con mucho interés arrugando la frente.

-¿Esa es Bonbon?- interrogó sorprendida.

Y la peliverde se dio la vuelta de inmediato mirando con Rainbow, cómo Bonbon bajaba los escalones del hospital con demasiada prisa para cruzar la calle descuidadamente, cruzándose un auto frente a ella sin poder frenar a tiempo pero Bonbon se impulsó del capot para lanzarse y dejarse girar sobre él y aterrizar ágil al piso para continuar corriendo hasta llegar a la siguiente calle.

Ambas espectadoras quedaron sorprendidas, poniéndose en pie casi sincronizadas realmente confundidas de lo que vieron, pues era la primera vez en toda la semana que al fin Bonbon salía del hospital.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…?- empezaba a decir Rainbow cuando a Cherry se le iluminó la cabeza en una idea, abriendo mucho los ojos y miró a la peliarcoiris.

-Algo le pasó a Golden- se aventuró en decir y pensando lo peor, ambas subieron de inmediato las escaleras de regreso al edificio.

…

Una puerta se abrió frente a Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Trixie y Pinkie Pie, quien ésta última sonrió anchamente agitando rápidamente su mano en un saludo al contemplar enfrente suyo a Celestia, mientras Fluttershy cargaba un arreglo floral que le cubría el rostro y ella debía tener la cabeza inclinada a un lado apenas viéndosele media cara aún así.

Las cicatrices del rostro de su directora, producto del parabrisas de su auto que se rompió a pocos centímetros frente a ella, estaban ya totalmente cerradas, quedando ligeras línea de cicatrices que aun sanaban y apostaban por desaparecer con el transcurso del tiempo, sin embargo, aún su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado colgando de un cabestrillo por un par de meses más.

-Chicas, me alegra tanto de verlas- les sonrió con mucho cariño detectando que estaban incompletas -. ¿Y Rainbow?

-Avisó que se encontró con un contratiempo- exclamó Applejack no muy segura de que fuera una verdadera excusa.

-Pues, pasen- invitó manteniendo una suave sonrisa y se hizo a un lado.

Las chicas algo cautelosas, empezaron ingresar a la habitación en donde cada una, pudieron ver con prudente distancia, a la mujer con quien habían luchado, aunque técnicamente no era así.

Shadow estaba acomodada con varias almohadas en su espalda, claramente aun postrada en cama y conectada, teniendo su rostro aun recuperándose de moretones, quemaduras y cortadas, ni muy atrás sus brazos cubiertos de vendas y hematomas. Su cuerpo que parecía aplastado en la cama, evidenciaba lo frágil y delicada que aun estaba. Las chicas miraron sin saber muy bien su primera reacción mientras Shadow Light las miraba igual de callada con sus labios sellados y con esos enormes y brillantes ojos rojos enfocándose en cada una, aun no inmutándose, pero al deslizar su mirada en ellas, lograba tener flashback de cada una atacándola en su estado aislado, enfocándose un momento en Trixie, que recordaba ser ella quien la logró retener al fin para que dejara de atacar, aunque en realidad había sido Zephyr y no ella.

Finalmente, Shadow expandió el panorama, mirando a todas a su vez.

-Gracias- fue lo que salió de sus labios pálidos, con voz rasposa de su propio estado de recuperación pero a la vez serio y sincero. Las demás la escucharon atentas, formándosele una sonrisa -. Gracias por…liberarme y no…- cerró los ojos -…no matarme.

-Claro que no- reaccionó Applejack primero que todas, dando unos pasos más enfrente para acercarse más a ella -. Sólo fue una víctima de las circunstancias- agregó ampliando su suave sonrisa terminado por quedarse al lado de la cama de Shadow.

-Por como está, nosotras debemos decir "lo siento"- agregó Rarity rompiendo distancia también con las demás juntándose con ella cerca de la cama de Shadow.

-Lo siento por… ¿darle una paliza?- dudó algo en decir Trixie con una mueca, ganándose un prudente codazo de Rarity.

-En teoría- exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa ante el inexpresivo rostro de Shadow, que terminó pasando su mirada hacia a un lado.

-Hicieron lo que debían hacer…- murmuró Shadow con su voz ronca -…con todo lo que esa… "cosa" hizo…- agitó la cabeza cerrando los ojos -…no quiero ni recordar…

-Lo importante es que ya todo lo malo pasó- exclamó Fluttershy con una gentil sonrisa en dirección de Shadow para alzar el arreglo floral -. Le trajimos estas flores. Espero sea de su agrado o que no sea alérgica al polen- agregó preocupada con su vocecita insegura. Shadow logró devolver la mirada y sonreírse un poco, inevitablemente conmovida por el gesto.

-Son…hermosas. Gracias.

-Yo les buscaré un lugar- se ofreció Applejack tomando el arreglo floral, evidenciando mayor resistencia de cargarlo que Fluttershy.

-Entonces…¿Está bien?- interrogó Trixie enarcando una ceja, aun ciertamente cautelosa.

-Su recuperación es lenta, pero segura- sonrió Celestia interviniendo.

-¿Usted…la está cuidando?- preguntó Pinkie Pie curiosa. Celestia sonrió más.

-Para eso están las amigas- dijo para mirar a Shadow, que le dibujó un ceño, moderadamente avergonzada -. ¿Verdad, Shadow?

-Huuum- murmuró a regañadientes mirando a un lado, liberando un ligero sonrojo.

-No le hagan caso, siempre fue así- les dijo Celestia dirigiéndose de nuevo a las chicas y a su vez, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¡Oh, ya llegaron!- exclamó una nueva voz uniéndose, siento ésta de Luna que cruzaba el cuarto.

-¡Subdirectora Luna!- corearon todas las chicas felices.

-¡Su cabeza está bien!- exclamó Pinkie Pie dándose ella misma toquecitos en su cabeza con un puño.

-¡Sip! Apenas me quitaron el vendaje esta mañana temprano- sonrió feliz colocándose las manos a la cintura.

-¿De que te sorprendes?- intervino Celestia alzándole una ceja con una sonrisa ladeada en bufa -. Siempre fuiste una cabeza dura- dijo en broma haciendo reír a las demás.

-¿Y tú, Cely?- preguntó su hermana con un tono de burla también -. Siempre has sido de brazo torcer, ¿entiendes? ¡Porque te rompiste el brazo!- rió con ganas al igual que las chicas pero Celestia quitó la risa -. ¿Ya podemos burlarnos de lo que pasó, verdad Light?- nombró a Shadow, quien apuntó su vista a Luna -. Digo, no siempre somos atacados por seres mágicos. ¡Oh espera! ¡Sí lo somos!- volvió a reír.

-Eh, ya basta, Luna- murmuró Celestia con una risita mientras Shadow no se reía para nada de las bromas de Luna.

-Ooow ¡Vamos!- rodó los ojos aun burlesca -. Habré perdido unas neuronas pero aun puedo hacer chistes.

-Luna…- advirtió Celestia, ceñuda.

-¿Qué pasa, Celestia? ¿Quieres bailar esta pieza?- interrogó arremedando el brazo recogido de Celestia como si la invitara a bailar, elevando más la risa de las demás.

-¡Luna!

-Y veo que ya estás listas para jugar vencidas- dijo arremedando el brazo recogido de Celestia pero alzándolo en posición vertical, quedando tal como posición de vencidas.

-¡Selena!- regañó severa concentrando más el entrecejo y Luna aspiró en shock.

-¡Me dijiste Selena!

-¡Sí!

-Sólo me dices así cuando estás enojada conmigo.

-¡Pues sí!- asintió con firmeza mientras Luna fingía un exagerado puchero.

Entonces se empezó a escuchar la risa de Shadow, y Celestia miró enseguida la sonrisa y risa cautelosa puesto que el esforzar el movimiento del cuerpo que hace el reír le hacía doler sus heridas.

-Te gusta trollear pero no que te trolleen, ¿eh?- murmuró Shadow con gracia mirándola, y Celestia rodó de ojos sonriéndose de nuevo.

Las chicas se quedaron unos momentos más, terminando de conversar lo ocurrido aquella noche para Shadow que, aunque pasado los días, sus secuales aun se sentia muy presente, aunque la ciudad empezaba de a poco a mantener sus días lo más normal posible pese ese extraño ambiente tenso que aun se percibía en los alrededores, ni se diga que seguian siendo noticias como pan de cada día.

Pasado algunos minutos, el celular de Applejack sonó. La vaquera hizo una mueca al ver que el remitente era Rainbow Dash. Contestó.

-Más vale que...- decía pero entonces calló al escuchar la seria voz de su amiga interrumpiéndola, lo que la hizo palidecer en una desagradable sorpresa para mirar a las demás, que interrogaban con la mirada a la rubia hasta que finalmente Applejack colgó permaneciendo quieta en consternación.

-¿Qué? Qué pasó, querida?- interrogó Rarity enseguida y Applejack sintió que al fin se le abrió la garganta para poder contestar:

-Golden despertó con alteraciones de personalidad.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al pasillo que dirigía al cuarto donde se quedaba Golden, vieron ahí a Rainbow, Lyra y Cherry que apenas las vieron, se irguieron a su dirección con un rostro marcado en angustia.

-¿Cómo está?- interrogó Applejack con las demás igual de atentas.

-Ahora la están revisando- fue Lyra la que contestó -. Despertó muy inquieta, alterada y…-suspiró agitando la cabeza -…decía llamarse Carrot Top, se comportaba como lo hacía en la escuela, ¿recuerdan? Con esa actitud sensible y no tenía idea de reconocerse como Golden Harvest- exclamó con una mueca de impotencia.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Fluttershy muy consternada.

-El médico no me pudo decir mucho pues primero tenían que revisarla, pero dijo que la lesión cerebral que sufrió pudo alterar la personalidad y memoria…

-¿Memoria?- exclamó Trixie con voz suavizada.

-Hasta el momento, parece que Carrot no recuerda nada de su vida- comentó Lyra remojándose los labios -. Bueno, reconoció a Bonbon, a mí, pero no recuerda ninguna experiencia fuera de la escuela.

-Claro, si sólo Carrot Top existía allí- obvió Applejack -. Entonces no ha de recordar cómo llegó aquí.

-No- negó Lyra agitando la cabeza. -. Nada.

-¿Y Bonbon?- preguntó Pinkie Pie y Lyra suspiró, cabizbaja.

-Esa es otra. No lo tomó nada bien. Cuando llegué con el médico…Bonbon la estaba gritando.

*Flashback*

" _Lyra se encaminaba con rápidez junto con el médico al que fue buscar que apenas puso un pie dentro del cuarto, se impresionó al encontrarse con la voz alzada en reclamo de Bonbon, que estaba junto a la cama de Golden, a quien se le escuchaba llorar mientras sólo se oía la voz de Bonbon._

 _-¡No, Golden!- vociferaba Bonbon hacia la aludida -. ¡No voy a cubrirte en esta farsa! ¡No puedes fingir! ¡No con algo así! ¡No después de lo que pasamos! ¡Vamos, deja de actuar!_

 _-¡Bonbon, basta!- lloriqueaba Carrot con voz quebrada y ahogada. Pero Bonbon parecía sorda._

 _-¡Sweetie Drops! ¡Tú me llamas por Sweetie Drops! ¡No Bonbon!_

 _-¡Aléjese de la paciente, ahora!- demandó el médico acercándose a Bonbon que apenas le tomó un brazo para apartarla, Bonbon se giró defensiva con una mano bien plana y estirada, para golpearlo en una zona del cuello, provocando que el médico perdiera la consciencia y caiga al suelo._

 _-¡Bonbon!- llamó la atención Lyra desaprobatoriamente, caminando con prisa hacia ella._

 _-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- reclamó Carrot Top con sus ojos fuertemente vidriosos -. ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Me asustas! ¡¿Por qué actúas así?!_

 _-¡¿Por qué tú actúas así?!- reclamó Bonbon devolviéndole la mirada._

 _-Bonbon, Bonbon- la llamó Lyra terminando de acercarse a ella y le sujeta el rostro obligando que la viera contemplando esos fúricos ojos de su amiga empañados entre su consternación -. ¡Reacciona tú!- le exclamó agitando la cabeza -. ¡¿En serio crees que Golden mentiría con esto tan delicado?!_

 _-¡Sí!- contestó sin duda._

 _-¿Pero te mentiría a ti?- formuló mejor la pregunta, y pareció dar con el blanco, porque Bonbon la miró detenidamente, escuchándose el lamentoso llanto de la pelinaranja. Lyra moderó mejor la voz -. Bonbon, Golden le ha mentido de todo a todos- le dijo para agregar -. Excepto a ti. Eres la unica a quien jamás le ha mentido, ¿cierto?- preguntó, pudiendo ver en los ojos celestes de Bonbon que le daba la razón -. Entonces, ¿Crees que ella te mentiría a ti con algo que sin duda, te iba afectar?_

 _Bonbon miró por un lapso de momento a Lyra, relajando apenas el rostro, para mirar a quien estaba en la cama, apretando las sábanas entre sus puños mirando intimidada a Bonbon, temblándole la barbilla con sumisión y completamente confundida._

 _-Por favor…ya vete, vete, Bonbon- suplicó Carrot apartándole la mirada cerrando los ojos, continuando llorando._

 _-No- contestó finalmente, más bien a la pregunta de Lyra para devolverle la mirada a ella -. Golden no me haría esto- masculló en resignación y entonces, se separó de Lyra para acelerarse fuera del cuarto mientras Lyra la nombraba para que regresase, sin éxito"._

Lyra mantuvo una mueca preocupada como triste con una mano subiendo y bajando en un brazo, habiendo terminado de contar lo sucedido. Todas las chicas presentes quedaron en silencio, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, pero cada una mostraba un semblante abatido como de impotencia. Por inercia, Rainbow pasó su mirada prudente hacia Cherry, que estaba arrimada contra la pared con una mirada contrariada, desanimada. La peliarcoiris deslizó sus ojos hacia las demás, intercambiándose miradas entre ellas en aquel silencio, no quedando de otra que esperar a que terminen de examinar a Golden.

...

Tenía su vista clavada a la pantalla plana en la pared de una oficina amplia de color plomo, en el que las ventanas selladas de un vidrio de tonalidad oscura por la película negra que hacía que los rayos de sol no se filtrara dentro de la oficina, como por fuera no se pueda observar del otro lado de vidrio, daba un aspecto sobrio, distinguido como pertinente cubierto con moderadas sombras, escuchándose ligeramente el sonido del aire acondicionado y del moderado volumen de las noticias de ese día, siendo contemplado de un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta años, con un muy pulcro terno gris oscuro que parecía ser parte de la decoración de la oficina.

Sus ojos turquesas estaban concentrados mirando un reportaje más de las Guardianas de la Armonía, que era más que daban vuelta y vuelta a la misma información que se tenia con especulaciones de la gente.

Devious Black sonreía pasándose las manos a su cabellera rojiza al ver las entrevistas de la alcaldesa que pocos metros tras ella, estaba Raven, sin duda alguna manipulando la posición de la autoridad a su favor, que la mujer de mediana edad llamaba a la calma e informando que los planes del feriado veraniego seguían en pie para este fin de mes en las costas.

Entonces sonó su comunicador.

-Señor, la exaspirante Sweetie Drops quiere verlo.

-Ya estaba tardando - musitó con acidez enarcando una ceja para presionar el botón de la máquina -. Que pase y...nadie nos interrumpa escuchen, lo que escuchen- informó premeditado.

-Sí, señor.

No pasó ni un segundo después cuando de un tablero que mantenía a un lado del escritorio, una luz se encendió con un sonido fino persistente sonaba para a su vez, la puerta de la oficina se reventara de un solo golpe mientras se adentraba con una expresión dura y fría Bonbon, con apariencia transformada con su enorme cola de caballo, dirigiendose directo a él.

-¡Te lo advertí!- rugió ella con voz pesada y grave como una feria lista para abalanzarse encima a su presa para llegar al escritorio y con un solo jalón, lanzarlo a un lado, provocando que se deslizara con fiereza contra el extremo de la pared, haciéndose pedazos y que el insistente sonido cesara -. Si a ella le pasara algo...- le recordaba acortando la distancia hacia Devious, que la recibió tranquilo y hasta aburrido.

-¿Qué, Sweetie Drops?- interrogó quedamente -. ¿Qué vas hacerme?- levantó una ceja -. ¿Vas a matarme?

-¡No me tientes!- advirtió con rostro tallado en piedra y mirada dura a centímetros de su rostro, casi sin respirar, tiesa de ira aún más cuando Devious tiró un bufido.

-¡Por favor! No seas melodramática- exclamó con fastidio en un gesto airado -. Me querrías muerto, lo habrías hecho sin hacer tanto berrinche arruinando mi oficina. No eres mi mujer para eso- agregó esquivándola como si nada, hasta tropezándole medio cuerpo, haciendo que Bonbon apretara sus puños con fuerza jurando que le iba a dar un aneurisma de toda la ira contenida. -. Además, ella no está muerta como para cumplir tu "promesa"- dijo de repente dándose vuelta encogiéndose los hombros con simpleza -. Está viva. Despierta. Sólo deschavetada. No vengas a descargar tu frustración conmigo.

Bonbon entre la máscara dura, sintió una inevitable ola de sorpresa, el que él ya esté al tanto.

Pero tal vez no tanto.

Debía tener algún agente dentro del hospital monitoreando sin duda. Bonbon empezó a agitar la cabeza entre su respiración acelerada.

-Dijiste que no tendríamos agentes siguiéndonos si usábamos estas porquerías- exclamó con voz presionada del propio coraje alzando el brazalete que les dio.

-Exacto- sonrió cínicamente asintiendo una vez, cosa que Bonbon no tardó ni medio segundo para entender y empezar abrir sus ojos tiesos de una nueva razón de ira.

-Los brazaletes… ¿Los mandaste para que filtrara audios?

-Oh, Sweetie, en serio me haces difícil el haberte dejado ir- suspiró con hipocrecía -. Eres tan astuta como Ingenious Force.

-¡No la nombres!- reclamó defensiva.

-Conociéndote tengo mejor derecho de nombrarla que tú.

-¿Qué idiotez hablas?- escupió agresiva.

-Hablo que, por la memoria de la agente que me entrenó para ocupar este puesto algún día, hice caso a tus "exigencias"- hizo conocer alzando sus cejas -. Como si en serio me encantaría escuchar demandas de un puñado de adolescentes- la señaló -. Sé agradecida, Sweetie Drops.

-¿Te…entrenó?- interrogó frunciéndole más el ceño -. ¡Eso no es cierto! Ella se retiró cuando mi padre murió.

-Jajajajajajajaja- rió con ganas Devious pero se detuvo al ver la cara seria de Bonbon -. Ah, ¿hablas en serio?- entrecerró los ojos -. Oh, vamos, Sweetie Drops. ¡Como si pudiera retirarse antes de tiempo! Tu madre nunca dejó ser una agente. Es decir, ¿En serio crees que se mantenían tan bien con un negocio de tejido?- interrogó divertido contemplando la expresión confundida de Bonbon. Devious cambió su gesto por uno serio -. Cielos, Drops. Qué vergüenza. ¿En serio no te importó nada tu madre que ni siquiera visitaste su tienda a comprobar que no existía?- interrogó y Bonbon cada vez se le hacía difícil mantener la rigidez de su rostro -. Tu madre pasaba todo el día entrenando agentes jóvenes- se señaló -. Incluyéndome. Tal vez ya no hacía misiones, pero seguía monitoreada por la Agencia cuando necesitaran su perspicacia- rió un poco -. Mira que te encontró tan fácil en un día que semana y media nosotros sin ella- calló por un momento al ver a Bonbon desviando la mirada hacia a un lado, con los ojos inquietos. Devious alzó su barbilla -. Hablaba mucho de ti- agregó, logrando que ella deslizara sus ojos hacia él pero no su cabeza, encontrándose rígida en su posición -. Estaba orgullosa de lo fuerte e independiente que eras. De que tuvieras esos recurrentes amigos visitándote. De que tuvieras una pareja- decía, haciendo que Bonbon se pusiera realmente estupefacta e incómoda de que su madre le tuviera tanta confianza a este sujeto que apenas y conocía ella -. Soñaba en que así como esas personas estaban en tu vida, quería estarlo ella también. Una vez alcanzó a decir, que el tiempo que pasaba entrenando conmigo, soñaba que fuera contigo. En pocas palabras, fui el hijo que no fuiste para ella.

Bonbon sólo lo quedó mirando, imposible de defenderse, porque no tenía argumentos válidos para ello.

Pasó el resto de su vida, ignorándola. No le importaba nada de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Si llegaba tarde no le preguntaba qué le ocurrió. Si le preguntara cuál era su color preferido. Qué gustaba leer o escuchar. Si tenía nuevas metas, miedos, intereses. Qué pasaba por su cabeza. Nada. Bonbon no sabía nada. Absolutamente nada de ella.

Devious le mantuvo la mirada, pestañeando una vez para enfocar sus ojos precisamente al rostro de Bonbon.

-Qué miedo- musitó alzando una ceja aun sosteniéndole la mirada -. Verte es como ver un fantasma. Eres su vivo retrato, Sweetie- encogió los hombros mientras Bonbon pasaba ya su rostro a su dirección -. Más vale que le hagas honores. No sólo a ella, a ambos- se llevó un índice a la cabeza -. Astuta- bajó un puño al pecho -. Y protectora como tus padres.

-¡Basta!- vociferó, ardida de una vez -. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar de mis padres?! ¡¿De darme a mí, consejos?! ¡Tú no eres tan diferente a los desalmados que son en la Agencia! ¡Mi amiga tiene lagunas mentales creyéndose una persona que no es por tu culpa!- lo señaló con rabia -. ¡Tú y ese ruin que teníamos de Superior la golpearon hasta darse turnos! ¡La humillaron! ¡La dejaron en coma y ahora no sabe dónde está parada!

-¿Qué conveniente, eh?- sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Bonbon le entrecerró los ojos separando los labios.

-¡¿Qué?!- jadeó ante su reacción.

-Digo, no sé tú, pero es mejor que las cosas sean así, ¿no?- sonrió asintiendo varias veces -. Como dijiste, fue torturada a golpes, humillada y estuvo en coma. Sin incluir que fue secuestrada a los seis años, enclaustrada del mundo exterior, golpeada para que mejore en los entrenamientos, enfrente de ti- la señaló y Bonbon sintió un hincón en sólo recordarlo -. ¿Y se me escapa algo? ¡Ah sí! Intentó suicidarse cortándose las venas a los doce años. Entonces…- suspiró cínico juntando las palmas cerca de sus labios haciendo un sonoro sonido del impacto de ambas -…no sé tú, pero si fuera de mí, estaría contento que haya olvidado todo esos, ehm, pequeños obstáculos, ¿no crees?

-¿Y quién crees que soy yo o tú para decidir eso?- interrogó con severidad -. No somos nada para decidir eso. Yo no puedo aceptar que pierda su identidad, sea cual sea. Pudiera ser alguien mejor de lo que es en realidad, pero yo no puedo aceptar eso. La apoyaría si estuviera realmente en sus cabales pero ésa Golden, la que está ahora reaccionando en el hospital- agitó la cabeza -. ¡Es una farsa! ¡Carrot Top no existe! ¡No tiene verdadero pasado ni presente mucho menos futuro! ¡Es sólo un guión que se ha quedado sin escritor! ¡No tiene que existir! ¡Jamás debió existir en primer lugar!- su respiración era agitada, contemplando la mirada atenta de Devious de lo que decía -. Y ahora me dices, que golpearla hasta que su cerebro no resistió más para hacerla entrar en coma y despertara con una personalidad fingida, ¿Es lo mejor que le pueda pasar?- ironizó con desprecio -. ¿Quieres que te lo agradezca?- interrogó con sarcasmo. Él levantó ambas cejas sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento.

-Si eso te hace irte por donde viniste- sonrió y asintió una vez -. Sí, por favor.

-Cretino infeliz- masculló con la quijada entiesada -. No eres mejor que nosotras ni nadie, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

-Eh, sí lo soy- obvió asintiendo -. Soy Jefe de un distrito de una Agencia Especial de Seguridad que manipula autoridades gubernamentales- se encogió con obviedad -. Eso definitivamente me hace mejor que todos los demás.

-¡Maldito petulante!- masculló con desprecio, y sin decir más, levantó un puño y lo hizo aterrizar contra la pared, formándose una enorme grieta que empezó a serpentear a lo largo del muro deslizándose restos de cemento mientras ella se daba vuelta hacia la salida.

-¡Para la próxima pide cita!- avisó Devious mientras ella se iba haciéndose paso entre los escombros que quedó de puerta para salir.

…

Los minutos empezaron alargarse, y las chicas estaban afuera en el pasillo del hospital irritablemente impacientes ya, algunas caminando en un mismo círculo, otras trataban de matar el tiempo usando el celular o simplemente miraban el vacío, ensimismadas. Mistery Mint había llegado apenas Cherry le dio aviso del despertar de Golden, estando presentes todas las chicas que habían convivido en el escondite, a excepción de Bonbon. Después de todo, cada una de las presentes, había profesado compromiso de estar ahí para aquella peculiar pero sin dudar, reciente amiga suya.

-¿Alguien…quiere mentas?- rompió ese silencio Mistery sonriéndose un poco mientras agitaba su cajita de mentas, sintiendo que le abrazaba de lado Cherry mientras se rodaba de ojos. Las demás chicas se sonrieron y aceptaron algunas mentas.

Entonces los médicos empezaron a salir del cuarto. Las chicas se juntaron entre sí y enseguida arrinconaron al doctor titular, fusilándolo de preguntas enredándose sus voces entre sí que iban de alto a bajo tono de voz, una sobresaliendo de la otra, hasta entre ellas se empezaron a mandar a callar con diferentes gestos y amonestaciones para que dejaran hablar al médico hasta al fin callar en seco pero violando el espacio personal del hombre con sus ojos enormes atentos sobre él, que parecía que cualquier momento succionarían su alma. El médico se mantuvo un momento en silencio contemplándolas como asegurándose de que podía hablar que cuando abrió la boca...

-¡Que hable!- exclamó Pinkie Pie ya desesperada con voz chillona tomándolo de la bata demasiado ansiosa. -. ¡Esto es peor que tener que ocultarle a alguien que será tía!

-¡Pinkie!- se quejaron todas en coro y la halaron de la blusa hacia atrás para apartarla del doctor.

-Por favor, hable- concedió Applejack poniendose más adelante que todas mientras en el fondo las demás sostenían a Pinkie Pie regañándola con la mirada. El doctor se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar.

-Vamos por orden, ¿Está bien?- cercioró mirándolas asentir casi por inercia -. Bien- asintió alzando las cejas -. Aún existen complicaciones en órganos vitales como el bazo e hígado. A causa del despertar agresivo que tuvo forzó el delicado estado de su corazón por su insuficiencia cardiaca, que detectamos sangre acumalada en sus brazos y piernas, con la inflamación de los músculos y la alteración, se mantiene sangre coagulada que tenemos que asistirle por catéter con imágenes por rayos X para guiar medicamentos hasta el sitio del coágulo sanguíneo para disolver el bloqueo y tratar el bloqueo vascular. Pero ahora- suspiró -. Durante este tiempo, hemos tratado su disfunción en el nervio tibial, dañado producto de la hipotermia y que es el nervio que suministra el movimiento y la sensibilidad a la pantorrilla y los músculos del pie. Pero finalmente con las pruebas físicas, podemos ver que la paciente no responde ningún estímulo en los pies y mantiene continuo adormecimiento en ellos. El pronóstico no son tan favorables pues responde lento al tratamiento

-¿Y eso qué significa?- interrogó Rarity con marcada angustia.

-Que corre el riesgo de perder la movilidad total de los pies y presentar deformaciones. A la larga dependerá de andador y silla de ruedas para poder trasladarse por sí misma.

Por un momento, un silencio sepulcral cerró el ambiente a la vez que una corriente fría les recorrió la espalda. El hombre suspiró.

-Como dije, vamos a continuar tratando el nervio dañado- motivó un poco la situación -. Si llega a presentar reacción al tratamiento, podría caminar pero con algunas secuelas, como pérdida de una firma agilidad como estable equilibrio, pero al menos no serán severas.

-Claro…- murmuró Applejack aun con expresión contrariada -. ¿Y…sobre cómo despertó…creyéndose alguien que no es?

-Eso estaba por explicar- aclaró pasándose un mano sobre la boca -. La paciente sufrió un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico cerrado, lo que fue que provocó el estado de coma. Ahora que despertó, se encuentra con amnesia post-traumática.

-Agh, ¡Sea más concreto y claro, por el amor de Dios!- se quejó Rainbow Dash con fastidio no prestando atención a como le tomaban un hombro y un brazo para que se moderara.

-No pueden visitarla por ahora- resumió, haciendo que todas fruncieran el ceño entre sus expresiones desconcertadas -. La paciente está en un período de confusión y de defectuoso registro continuo de memorias después del ataque. Así como se observa importante cambio de personalidad que ameritan seguimiento psiquiátrico. Para mantenerla estable, trataremos de evadirle cualquier cosa que la altere o interfiere confusión, para ver si se trata de un estado de solo de unas horas o cuestión de días, semanas, o el peor de los casos, sean defectos más o menos permanentes de memoria y deterioro de personalidad.

-¿Entonces dice que nuestra presencia la empeoraría?- levantó la ceja Cherry.

-Por como una de ustedes la atacó verbalmente sin nombrar a que noqueó a un médico- le respondió directamente a la peliverde y ella le cruzó los brazos acentuando su ceño –sí, me temo que sí. Repito: ese primer y único encuentro jugó con la estabilidad de su insuficiencia cardiaca además de desencadenar un ataque de ansiedad. Por ahora mantengámosla tranquila.

-Pero ninguna de nosotras va a comportarse de mala forma- exclamó Trixie.

-Por favor, solo dejenos verla por un momento - agregó Fluttershy con voz ahogada.

-Por la misma razón por como está necesita saber que no está sola- exclamó Mistery.

Y así todas empezaron a exclamar suplicantes hacia el médico que al final, terminó suspirando resignado.

-De acuerdo - permitió y antes de que pudieran celebrar, agregó : -. Pero solo ingresará una persona, conmigo presente, por unos minutos. Si la paciente se altera, la retiraré inmediatamente.

-¿Solo una?- masculló Lyra y las chicas se miraron entre sí como si al verse evidenciaran lo obvio y terminaron todas mirando fijamente a Applejack.

La rubia se sintió demasiado expuesta ante la mirada atenta de las chicas, así como con cierto alivio de lo que interpretaba en esas miradas.

-¿Dejarán...que vaya yo?

-Pues, si Bonbon no lo habría arruinado...habria sido ella- admitió Rarity.

-Y aunque peleaban...eres sin duda con quien más congenia con Golden entre todas nosotras- expresó Fluttershy.

-Ambas son tercas y no se van con rodeos- decía Rainbow -, son tercas, tienen su historia, son tercas, se pelean porque saben sus verdades, ¿ya dije tercas?

-¡Son amienemigas!- chilló Pinkie abrazando de lado a la vaquera -. ¡Se pelean tanto como se quieren!- sonrió mientras Applejack se reia un poco ante eso.

-Creo que no tengo como discutir eso, Pinkie- exclamó para suspirar mientras su amiga se desprendía de ella y Applejack tomó una bocanada de aire con cierto nerviosismo y miró al médico -. Yo iré- asintió.

-Sígame- le exclamó haciéndose paso entre el grupo de amigas y la rubia caminó tras de él hacia la puerta que apenas se empieza a abrir, Applejack miró a las chicas con una presión en el pecho de los mismos nervios y ellas le sonrieron con algunas levantándoles el pulgar, en apoyo.

Applejack les sonrió lo más que pudo entre la rara sensación en su pecho y entonces dio media vuelta completa y entró.

Primero que nada, atravesó la pequeña sala de la habitación, donde desde ya, se podía escuchar el "bip" lento de la máquina que leia los latidos del corazón de Golden.

Applejack empezó a caminar detrás del doctor, jurando que podía escuchar sus propios pasos retumbando en el centro de su cabeza, golpeando una y otra vez mientras sus ojos estaban muy tensos como abiertos, mirando cada detalle del cuarto como si fuese la primera vez que entraba, entonces, llegó a la entrada de cuarto del paciente, en donde quedó un momento quieta al filo del marco de la puerta, separando un poco los labios para dejar escapar el aire comprimido que tenía atravezado en su pecho, cuando unos ojos verdes aguados e inquietos se asomaron a verla y parecieron atravezarle el centro de su ser, dejándola sin respirar y tensarse aun más por esa mirada tan profundamente indescriptible pero que la sumergió entera en un sentimiento que estrangulaba todas sus emociones juntas.

Golden, o más bien, Carrot Top, estaba derribada en la cama con las manos temblorosas y blanquinozas, con agujas enterradas que la conectaban a sueros mientras un aparato en su dedo índice cercioraba su pulso débil. Esas manos delgadas posaban a los lados de su cuerpo que había perdido peso, si de por sí era de contextura era muy delgada pero de cuerpo que se veía bien mantenido, atlético y fuerte, ahora parecía pertenecer a la de una muñeca de trapo, al verse escuálido y enervado, como si se desgarraría si apenas lo movieses, quedándole como carpa de circo la bata blanca de hospital, así como encontrándose su piel de un amarillo muy pálido en el que sus hematomas podrían lucir nada envidiable esos colores morados, verdes y zonas enrojecidas de la piel dañada no solo de golpes, sino de las quemaduras de la temperatura bajo cero al que tuvo expuesta por largas horas.

Su pecho se contraía una y otra vez de la propia intranquilidad que aun parecía embargarla y se veia reflejada finalmente en su rostro.

Sus cejas finas estaban profundamente enarcadas arrugando un inevitable entrecejo que parecia partirle la delicada piel pálida. Sus labios aún estaban pelados y rojizos consecuente de la hipotermia que le quemó la boca, así como zonas rojizas principalmente de sus mejillas que hacia contraste con su lividez. Además de moretones y cicatrices secas que cruzaban su rostro que carecía de cualquier brillo, estando apagado, quitándole toda pizca de esa presencia bonita que después de todo Golden tenía en su expresión airada y tan segura y fuerte, naturalmente intimidante como seductiva, ahora solo reflejando debilidad y pesadumbre. Finalmente, vio el vendaje que aun cubría su lado derecho de la cabeza, cubriendo la herida que le provocó esta dilema.

-Golden...- susurró muy bajo la vaquera para sí misma, completamente descorazonada como impotente en verla tan quebrada, y sintiendo una rabia creciente de que alguien se haya divertido poner su cuerpo al límite con un golpe tras otro, solo por ayudarlas.

De alguna forma para Applejack, verla en ese estado, despierta, era como verla por primera vez de nuevo, y mucho peor que la anterior por ver ese rostro abatido y ojos que reflejaban tanta confusión e incredulidad de que esto, solo sea una pesadilla, pero era solo su realidad.

Los ojos verdes de Carrot no se desprendían de la rubia, como si también estuviese incrédula de lo que veia y necesitara tiempo para asimilarlo, hasta que finalmente parpadeó apretando sus labios dañados entre sí, chupando más su rostro que le dio un aspecto más escuálido para al final, mover su boca lentamente.

-¿Applejack?- jadeó con voz estrangulada, casi inaudible, pero la rubia lo escuchó como si la hubiesen gritado, respingando con un rápido parpadeo, empezando a poner un pie frente a otro, cautelosa, como si procurara no despertar a un bebé.

-Carrot…hola…- la saludó de manera baja, suavizando una sonrisa forzada, conmoviéndose mucho de ver esos enormes ojos verdes brillando de las capas de lágrimas que le cubrían, siguiéndole los movimientos con timidez.

-Hola…- murmuró con una expresión muy abatida y su quijada dura apretando sus labios, como forzándose a contener un nuevo llanto.

El médico se mantenía atento, observando cómo la rubia terminaba de llegar al lado de la cama. Applejack enmudeció un momento, pudiendo ver cómo el rostro de Carrot empezó a descomponerse a la par que sus ojos se expandían en pánico, cubriendose de lágrimas mientras su pecho subia y bajaba con mayor ansiedad a la vez que sus latidos empezaron a sonar irregulares.

-Lo siento…pero por favor, Vete...

Applejack expandió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por...por qué?- interrogó pero la pelinaranja le esquivó la mirada como si mirarla le quemara los ojos en su marcada expresión de angustia, moviendo un poco su cabeza.

-Sólo déjame, ¿Sí? Por favor…- se le quebró su voz, suplicante.

-¿Carrot...qué pasa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… reaccionas así?- interrogó Applejack suave y amable, tratando de disimular su intranquilidad.

Carrot arrugó su frente, desbordándole más lágrimas de sus ojos que terminaban por rodar a lo largo de sus muy delgadas y heridas mejillas, jadeando por la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza ansiosamente.

-Yo...yo...- comenzó a decir arrastrando su voz -...tengo miedo...- salió como un susurro.

-¿Miedo? ¿Tú? - se le salió en dudar y ella se relamió sus destrozados labios apretando sus párpados, bajando la cabeza. -. Carrot…- la llamó con voz aligerada, bajando un poco el rostro para ver el suyo

-Tengo… muchísimo miedo de que salgas lastimada...- se le quebró la voz dos veces devolviéndole la mirada entre sus inquietos ojos.

-¿Lastimada? ¿Por quién?- interrogó, tanto confundida como sorprendida. Los ojos de Carrot lagrimaron más.

-Por mi…- se apresuró en decir mientras nuevas gotas se deslizaban por su rostro y sus latidos continuaban siendo irregulares. Applejack le mantuvo la mirada fijo, escarbando dentro de ella, sin poder detectar ni una sospecha de que estuviese mintiendo o engañándolo, aunque después de todo, siempre le ha sido difícil asegurarse de eso con Golden. Pero en esta ocasión, podría sentirse más segura que antes.

-Pero tú no quieres hacerme daño- exclamó más bien en una confirmación sin apartarle la mirada.

-...solo...no se...- jadeó en una nueva mueca de desconsuelo, soltando un lloriqueo fino, cerrando sus ojos un momento mientras sentía sus tibias lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro -...no sé, Applejack. No entiendo. Sólo siento mucho miedo...mucho miedo de que te lastimen como me lo hicieron a mí...- jadeó llevándose las manos temblantes a la altura de su pecho, abriendo los ojos pero su mirada se encontraba perdida, como desorientada -. No entiendo…no entiendo nada. No sé quién soy, ni dónde vivo, ni quien es mi familia. Ni qué hacer. Toda…toda mi mente está llena de agujeros como si…como si nada de eso existe…- musitó extinguiéndosele la voz, que le temblaba hasta la barbilla que empezaba a castañear los dientes y dejar de respirar por la nariz para hiperventilar con fuerza, lanzándole una mirada suplicante, como si le diera todas las respuestas, pero Applejack sólo podía mirarla, doliéndole cada parte de su ser, tratando de encontrar qué decir, de consolar, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos ardían de las lágrimas que empezaban a fabricar -. No soy buena...- murmuró con voz extremadamente aguda, señalándose continuamente a su pecho, empezando a ponerse ansiosa -. Lo siento aquí. Aquí siento… siento que algo malo va a pasar. En cualquier momento- decía empezando a mirar su alrededor encogiéndose, viéndose más pequeña e indefensa, como si se empezara encerrar su alrededor y amplió muchos sus ojos mientras le rodaba unas lágrimas más, haciéndole arder ya las heridas de sus mejillas -. Alguien nos lastimará. Vendrá y habrá mucho, mucho dolor. Vendrán por mí, por todos, así que mejor aléjate de mí- le devolvió la mirada de inmediato a los concentrados ojos vidrios de la vaquera, quien empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no me iré. No te dejaré sola- contestó con voz ahogada y la nariz tapada del llanto que contenía, pero ya un ojo dejó correr una lágrima, y después el otro, provocando que parpadee y ahí, sus lágrimas contenidas se derribaran y empezaran recorrer sus pecosas mejillas.

Carrot al verla soltó un jadeo, descomponiendo más el rostro, y como si le hubiesen pellizcado, respingó violenta y lanzó un alarido que por inercia, se llevó una mano a una muñeca de su mano, la misma que Applejack tocó en el escondite y Golden se puso defensiva y ahora, rompía por completo en llanto cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¡A todos! ¡A todos van a lastimar si se me acercan! ¡No soy buena! ¡No traigo nada bueno! ¡Aléjate de mí!- intentó vociferar hecha un mar de lágrimas pero su voz frágil sólo lograba quebrarse en el proceso varias veces mientras seguía gritando: -. ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!- jadeaba descontrolada empezando a sacudirse entera entre quejidos de dolor por sus violentos movimientos en su muy maltratado cuerpo, tomando muy desprevenida a Applejack, que retrocedió un par de pasos por inercia mientras se le formaba una mueca de profunda pena en el rostro y sus ojos volvían arder en lágrimas al ver a Golden en ese estado.

Porque esa era Golden.

De alguna forma, Carrot Top era una parte de Golden, alguna parte muy profunda de ella. La sensible. La considerada. La amable. La que tendía la mano al que la necesite. La que no le importarse perder algo por preferir ponerse bajo los demás y aun así sonreía. Y es que todo eso era Golden, pero expresado de la única manera que sabía: dura y altanera. No sabía qué tan probable lo fuera, pero para Applejack, le vio demasiado lógica si después de que la torturaran, de seguro creyéndolas a todas muertas en manos de quienes le robaron la vida, ya fue demasiado qué aguantar para ella y finalmente, esa parte suya bloqueó la otra, como Carrot Top, para desahogarse al fin por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Applejack siempre intuía esa necesidad de ayudarla y tan difícil se le hacía ver que mentía, pero ahora todo encajaba. Golden realmente nunca mintió, al menos no del todo, porque Carrot era la expresión de su lado más recóndito que ni ella misma conocía que existía.

-¡Retírese!- mandó el médico despertando a Applejack de su ensimismamiento y él contemplara el ataque de ansiedad de su paciente para rodear la cama mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una jeringa.

-¡NO!- vociferó con fuerza Applejack para tomar de una mano a Carrot, sintiéndola delicada y fría -. ¡Carrot, mírame! ¡Mírame!- demandó autoritaria como suplicante, logrando que esos inquietantes ojos verdes se enfocaran en ella sin dejar de derramar lágrimas jadeando con fuerza al dejar de respirar por la nariz e inhalar y exhalar por la boca -. No, no, Carrot. Te equivocas. Nadie va a lastimarte.

-¡Lo harán!- replicó entre ruidos finos de su boca cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras se le escurrían las lágrimas, aun temblándole el cuerpo, empezando a mover la cama también -. Mira lo que me hicieron…me querían muerta. Vendrán por mí…lo sé, lo sé. Lo harán…lo harán…debo protegerme, protegerlos, pero no sé...no sé cómo, asi que vete!- repetía mientras parecía ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas. Applejack sacudió la cabeza en negación.

-¡Ya no más! Estás a salvo. Aquí, con nosotras. Ya no tienes que temer siempre- exclamaba con rotunda seguridad y le sonrió con honesta alegría entre sus labios temblantes saboreando el salado de sus lágrimas -. Porque ya tienes quien te proteja. Allá afuera están por ti, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie. También están Cherry Crash, Trixie Lulamoon, Mistery Mint y Lyra Hearstrings. Todas han estado aquí cuidándote, y ni se diga Bonbon, que no abandonó el hospital ni un solo día por cuidarte y no te hiciera falta nada, pendiente de ti- decía y la expresión de Carrot se vio incrédula pero atenta mitigando de poco su hiperventilación. Applejack le sonrió más sin sentir como sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sujetándole su delicada mano entre las dos suyas -. ¿Lo ves? Ya no estás sola. Nadie te hará jamás daño con nosotras a tu lado porque nunca nos apartaremos de ti- le habló más relajada y amable, y le apretó la mano sintiendo que lloraba casi a la par con ella, viendo sus ojos atentos a ella, aun temblándole la boca pero ya no el cuerpo -. Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero tú ya diste todo, incluso tu vida, por protegernos, ahora déjate proteger por nosotras- terminó por decir, contemplando como los ojos de Carrot se suavizaban a la par que su rostro se relajaba por completo, demasiado para el gusto de Applejack.

Sólo cuando la mano del médico se posó sobre el delicado hombro de Carrot, fue que la rubia se dio cuenta que la había sedado a través de intravenosa.

-Por ahora evitaremos las visitas- avisó el médico con firme seriedad.

Pero Applejack apenas lo escuchó, deslizando su mirada mientras recostaban a la pelinaranja, que aun la veía atenta entre su cansada vista a la vaquera, quien no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, asomándose frente a ella levantando de nuevo una sonrisa, viendo aun rastros de ansiedad en su expresión.

-Shhhh. Ya, ya- le exclamó con una voz muy maternal, pasando una mano por sus cabellos retirándolos de su rostro, con una mirada suave -. Puedes relajarte al fin. Nadie te obligará a nada. No tienes que estar alerta y defensiva. Eres libre de tener tu propia vida, una llena de amor con nosotras alegrándote todos los días- le expandió la sonrisa mientras veía cómo sus párpados se iban a cerrar para terminando de ser empujada hacia la inconsciencia y antes de quedarse dormida escuchar: -, porque somos tu familia ahora.

…

No había rumbo al que ir.

Ir a su casa no era una opción, en alguna forma.

Volver al hospital, a encontrarse a esa desconocida en el que debía ser su amiga, tampoco lo era.

Mucho menos encontrarse con las demás que sólo la llenarán de palabras que no quería escuchar y mucho menos afrontar.

La verdad, no sabía que quería ahora, o más bien, no quería nada.

Eso.

No quería nada.

No quería saber ni hacer nada.

Sólo estar ahí, sentada en el filo de una pileta de un parque pequeño de alguna ciudadela de la ciudad. Bonbon descansaba después haber caminado con la mente en blanco, sin saber a donde sus pies la dirigían, sólo se movían y ella los dejaba, como si estuviera ausente de su propio cuerpo.

Carecía de alguna emoción o sentimiento. Ya no sentía nada ni le importaba nada.

Con aquella profunda inexpresividad, alzó la cabeza hacia al cielo que la ruta de las nubes ocultaron el sol por un momento, permitiéndole ver el cielo de frente sin que le molestara la vista.

Lo miró con un repentino interés, muy fijo en su mirada de piedra, sintiendo que su corazón estaba hecho de plomo al pesarle en su pecho, sintiendo un agudo ardor que parecia ser provocado por el hundimiento del peso de su corazón.

Mantuvo su mirada hacia arriba, con sus labios sellados, pero con la garganta atorada de preguntas. Muchas, pero muchas preguntas que parecían hincarle en cada parte de su cuerpo. Hasta que al final, abrió la boca, pero de ahí no salió nada. Ni siquiera respiraba, conteniendo el aire, pero la volvió a cerrar volviendo a respirar, formando un entrecejo desafiante sin desprender su punzante mirada al cielo, recordando cada cosa que le hacía entumecer el alma de tanto dolor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz dura, sintiendo que burbujeaba toda una mezcla de sentimientos que la hacían arder por dentro -. ¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar, respirando más bruscamente y apretar con fuerza los puños apretando los dientes hasta dolerle -. ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-vociferó en rabia con todas sus fuerzas en descarga a todo lo que sentía sin importarle nada de las miradas ganadas de la poca gente que transcurrían en el parque, que vieron a esa joven con el cuerpo tenso y rígido como un alambre, sin poder moverse.

Pero apenas gritó, le cegó el repentino brillo del sol cubriendo encima de las cabezas.

Los rayos no fueron bruscos ni fuertes como últimamente estaban estas primeras semanas de verano. Estos fueron más suaves y tolerantes de ver. Bonbon contempló las nubes continuar con su viaje mientras iban despejando al sol. Entonces ella relajó solo un poco el cuerpo, sin perder ese rostro tallado en piedra y bajó la mirada de regreso hacia su alrededor mientras sentia el suave calor de los rayos bañarla.

Cerró sus ojos, pudiendo sentir más sensorial ese calor sobre ella, en especial en sus hombros. Esa fuerza de los cálidos rayos depositarse ahí, le concedió una repentina sensación apacible, desprendiéndola un momento de todo, relajando los párpados y bajando los hombros, que cada vez, empezó a sentir muy sensorial un calor ellos, muy parecido a la impresión de cuando se está por posarse algo sobre ellos, en la espera de ser confortado por unas cálidas y suaves…par de manos...

Bonbon abrió de inmediato los ojos en un respingo con un jadeo, levantándose de golpe y al ponerse en pie se giró con sus ojos muy abiertos y alertas, como si esperaba encontrarse con algo, o más bien con alguien, solo viendo la luz del reflejo del agua de la pila dando de cara al sol.

Bonbon miró en donde había estado sentada, confundida pero a la vez, tenia sus manos heladas, incomoda de sentir como se desvanecía eventualmente esa extraña sensación en sus hombros que le hicieron creer que al estar tan bloqueada y con sus ojos cerrados, dos personas se habían sentado a sus lados y apoyado una mano en cada hombro, dejando de sentirse tan mal, al menos por ese segundo. Pero no. No había nadie ni hubo alguien cerca.

Ahora caída a la realidad, se vio de nuevo en la misma situación en la que estaba.

Bonbom lanzó una última mirada para darse la vuelta y entonces volvió a retomar su andar, sin esperar donde ir, ni que buscaba. Pero por muy molesto que le pareciese, ya no se sentía del todo sola ni tan defensiva, y que ese silencio que guardaba, estaba siendo respetado y compartido, haciéndola suspirar mucho con un nuevo sentimiento de añoranza, evitando pensar.

Se dejó conducir de nuevo por sus propios pies, sin inmutarse en el camino, indiferente a su alrededor, sólo atenta en automático en esquivar gente y cruzar la calle, continuando caminando sin ruta alguna, aunque es lo que creyó pues en el transcurrir del momento, empezó a darse cuenta hacia donde se estaba acercando, reconociendo mejor las calles y casas cerca, pero aun así, continuó caminando hasta llegar a un edificio. A su edificio.

Bonbon había llegado a la dirección de su casa. Al primer lugar que no pensaba pisar hace un rato atrás y ahora, se encontraba ahí mismo, sintiendo el impulso de entrar ya, como una fuerza que la atraía hacia dentro. Guiada a ese impulso, Bonbon entró sin más, sin hacer caso al saludo del portero, caminando nomás hacia el ascensor, pero el hombre fue insiste y se acercó a ella, aun con la mirada dura de advertencia de Bonbon a que no estaba para hablar con nadie.

-Perdone, niña- le dijo y ante eso, Bonbon le arqueó una ceja, dejándolo hablar para deshacerse rápido de él -, pero antes de viajar su madre me pidió que le entregara esto- avisó estirando un sobre cerrado.

El ceño de Bonbon marcó su rostro, haciendo sentir al hombre que hizo algo mal.

-¿Cuando fue eso?- preguntó con su quijada dura sin aun recoger el sobre -. Dígame- ordenó con sequedad.

-Uy, niña. Hace como casi diez días, sino que usted no ha venido al departamento- contestó enarcando sus cejas -. Fue esa misma noche que nevó en verano y...

-Ajá- le cortó en seco a la vez que se abría la puerta del ascensor.

Entonces ella recoge de prisa la carta dándose la vuelta para ingresar, presionando enseguida el botón para cerrar la puerta y después el número de su piso.

Retrocedió colocándose el sobre contra su pecho pero apenas lo hizo, lo soltó de sus manos como si le quemara, cayendo el sobre al suelo.

Mientras los números de piso del ascensor se iluminaban, Bonbon mantenía su mirada hacia el sobre entre la distancia que la separaba de el.

Parecía que con solo mirarlo, podría saber lo que había en su contenido. Pero no. No tenía ni la más retoma idea. Es decir, ¿Qué podría decirle su madre? ¿Qué podría decir de ella? ¿Decir de ambas? No sabría. Tampoco quería. Así que le dio la espalda, bajando la mirada con un ceño, pareciéndole irritablemente eterno la subida del ascensor hasta que al fin se abrieron las puertas.

Bonbon apretó los puños y lentamente giró su cuerpo con la mirada directa al suelo, viendo aun la carta ahí tirada. Gruñó a lo bajo y la recogió de mala manera para salir del ascensor.

De sus bolsillos tanteó el juego de llaves que les daba a cualquiera de las chicas por si necesitara algo, no siendo opción abandonar el hospital.

Sintiendo que le quemaba la mano que sostenía el sobre, se las arregló con la mano libre encontrar la llave y de una vez abrir el departamento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente, con un corto sonido chirriante. Bonbon aun afuera, contempló hacia adentro, y con cortos pasos, empezó a entrar, envolviéndola repentinamente un ambiente pesado que empezó a aplastarla y sofocarla, pero aún así continuó caminando, ignorando el haber dejado la puerta abierta.

Entrar al lugar, sintió un magnetismo inmediato. Caminaba como si sabía a donde dirigirse primero, aunque no era así. Era como si algo más fuerte la estuviese guiando, ayudando qué hacer, porque en serio, no sabía qué dirección tomar en nada, como si su brújala interna se habría terminado de romper.

Bonbon cruzó la sala, quedando mirando un mueble individual en específico, porque a su lado reposaba un canasto con trozos de tela, y largas agujas de tejer enterradas en ovillos de lana e hilo, ubicados listos para que su madre se sentara a en el sofá e hiciera algún tapete o continuar una sábana, lo que estuviese haciendo, pudiendo ver que quedó una bufanda a medio hacer que colgaba al filo de la canasta. Mecánicamente enfocó su mirar hacia más adentro del departamento mientras el centro de su cuerpo empezó como agujerarse, pasando por un espacio que funcionaba de comedor. Uno de larga mesa y seis sillas, y el que solo ocupaban dos, pudiendo visualizarse a ella y su madre cenando, cada una en un extremo de la mesa, siempre manteniendo la distancia. Ella preguntando su día, y Bonbon contestando con simpleza ni detalles sin apartar la mirada de la comida.

Entró hacia una de las entradas al final del comedor, e ingresó al pasillo de los cuartos, quedándose quieta un momento mirando las puertas que había a lo largo de esta. Una era del baño. La siguiente era un pequeño estudio. La otra llevaba a su dormitorio. Y la de enfrente a la suya, era la de su madre.

Bonbon se quedó ahí de pie quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que finalmente recordó cómo moverse y caminar recto, palpando el sobre en su mano para desviarse al lado derecho y entonces, entró al segundo dormitorio del pasillo, viendo en silencio la habitación de su madre.

Sus ojos estaban quietos, revisando cada detalle como si fuese algún decorador de interiores. Observando las paredes color durazno, su larga peinadora con una colección de perfumes, su cama ancha con cobertor, el piso alfombrado beige, la ventana en la que filtraba la luz del sol en las que unas cortinas blancas se movían un poco de las cortas brisas que apenas calmaba el azote caluroso del verano.

Después de quedarse ahí parada, como si estuviese plantada, Bonbon dio los primeros pasos, entrando apenas a la habitación, cada vez más sofocada de ese pesado ambiente que encerraba el lugar, principalmente en el cuarto de su madre. Sentía como si la presionaran, que miles de agujas le llovían encima, removía sus manos inquietamente, sin darse cuenta de su entrecejo angustiado con su mirada nerviosa, dificultándole el mantener su vista enfrente, que entre más se adentraba, más insignificante y pequeña se sentía, como un bicho atrapado en una caja de zapatos. Asfixiada y acorralada, como si entraba a un juzgado de un delito que sabía, era culpable.

Finalmente no pudo.

No dio más que menos de un metro dentro del cuarto cuando se dio medio vuelta y se aceleró fuera del cuarto, aspirando fuerte una vez en el pasillo, como si saliera al fin a tomar aire fuera del agua. Cerró los ojos con contrariedad retrocediendo al tanteo, sin explicarse por qué repentinamente le temblaban las manos y sus piernas se pusieron muy débiles, abrió los ojos pero se arrepintió enseguida, porque pareció todo caerle encima. Jadeó un poco al sentir su cabeza tan pesada mientras sus ojos la hicieran ver distorsionado, tambaleándose y a tanteos, encontrar un muro y apegada a él, empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, para sentarse al suelo mientras trataba de calmarse, colocando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, en el repentino mareo que le dio. Inhaló por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener la compostura, quedando en esa posición por unos minutos.

El corazón le latía demasiado aprisa, como si estuviese…asustado.

Bonbon agitó la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Asustarse? ¿De qué o por qué? Aun temblaba un poco, sintiéndose tan expuesta, como si estuviese bajo la mirada de alguien. Empezó a abrir de a poco los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue el sobre reposando sobre sus piernas recogidas.

Lo quedó mirando, con la locura que eran los ojos invisibles de ese sobre la que la hacía sentir tan…vulnerable y presionada.

Su pecho aún se contraía, pero ya mucho menos que hace rato. Bonbon se remojó los labios, dejando ese ceño entre sus cejas, tratando de ignorar ese agujero en su cuerpo que parecía succionarla, sin perder su vista en el sobre, como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese momento.

Entonces rodeada de ese silencio, tomó el sobre con sus manos y rompió un extremo muy lentamente y con cuidado. Arrancó ese trozo del sobre y entonces una hoja doblada resbaló de su interior al suelo.

Bonbon lo volvió a mirar quedamente por un rato, sin notar que tardaba tanto en leerla, era para tomarse el valor de hacerlo. Recogió la hoja y la abrió manteniendo una mirada casi vacía como dura, sin apenas una emoción, pero por dentro, cada vez sentía que era halada ese profundo agujero que creció en ella.

Entonces leyó:

" _Habríamos deseado tanto que las cosas hayan sido diferentes para ti._

 _Asegurar tus sonrisas, tu felicidad, tu libertad y por supuesto, tu seguridad._

 _Tal vez tardamos demasiado tiempo. Más de lo que planeamos._

 _Perdónanos._

 _Perdona no quedarnos contigo para compartir tu vida, la que ahora está a tus riendas._

 _Pero si el precio es dos vidas por la tuya, que así sea._

 _Es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de traerte a un mundo que creyó apropiar tu destino, como si fuesen dueños de ti._

 _Yo no tenía rostro para ti._

 _No tenía las agallas y el cinismo de tu padre, de permitirme quererte después de lo que hicimos: concebirte._

 _Pero yo me llevé la peor parte._

 _Porque él no fue quien te sintió formarte._

 _No fue quien te sentía acomodarte._

 _No era él en quien estabas conectada como fuente de vida._

 _No fue quien experimentó el agonizante dolor de traerte al mundo que te esperaba._

 _Darte a luz debía ser el momento más hermoso de mi vida, pero fue el peor._

 _Jamás había sentido tanta resistencia a tenerte, a quererte, porque te traje sólo a ser un algo, y no un alguien._

 _Sweetie, tú y otros jóvenes fueron concebidos por mismos agentes y más adelante, niños menores secuestrados, para ser entregados al proyecto de la Agencia de criar futuros agentes especiales con el fin de armarse de mejores hombres y mujeres en misiones de alto peligro. El fin era formarlos más maquiavélicos, estratégicos, fríos y normalizados con la violencia como una esencia de sí mismo, poniendo a prueba el crecimiento de un futuro asesino profesional que no conozca límites enraizados de humanidad, con tal de cumplir sus misiones, el único objetivo de su vida._

 _Nosotros sólo cumplimos órdenes. Pero te queríamos, Sweetie. Los dos. No queríamos esto para ti. No podíamos vivir con este crimen que te hacíamos. Y muchos agentes más se sintieron iguales. Algunos en parejas, otros sólo un padre o una madre. Al final, aquellos agentes que querían rebelarse y buscar la libertad de sus hijos se unieron para hacer un botín. Yo no me involucré, porque el riesgo era demasiado alto. Tu padre fue quien se alió a la sublevación porque si le sucediera algo, al menos me tendrías a mí y no estarías enclaustrada como los niños secuestrados. Pero al final, el día de la sublevación, la Agencia ya estaba advertida. Hubo un traidor entre ellos que reveló sus planes. Todos y cada uno de los rebelados, fueron asesinados y otros llevados a tortura hasta eventualmente morir, juzgándolos de traición. Tu padre perdió la vida y sólo quedamos las dos. Lo mejor que pude hacer, es decirte que murió durante una misión. ¿Cómo verte a los ojos y decirte que tu padre fue traicionado por su propio compañero en un intento de liberarte de la cárcel que nosotros te hicimos nacer?_

 _Sé que fui dura. Sé que no fui la mejor madre. No te di amor los primeros diez años . Pero, nunca había amado a nadie. Y el haberte hecho esto, condenarte a esta vida, me asustaba hacerlo. Después de la muerte de tu padre, tú quedaste sin ese constante cariño. Tú lo necesitabas. Lo ibas a necesitar. Tenía tanto miedo y me odiaba quererte, porque no merecías a una madre como yo. Una madre que te condenó. No te merecía. Por eso callaba tu trato hacia a mí. Porque me lo merecía. Era el castigo que me obligué a aprender a recibir, por lo que te hicimos. Pero siempre tuve la fe de que algún día, iba a recibir al menos un poco de tu amor. Y ese día llegó esta misma noche. Te disculpaste. Por todo. Tal vez fue tan seco de tu parte, pero, querida…así te hicieron esos malditos. Sé perfectamente que en verdad lo sentías. Mi corazón lo recibió como el agua que tanta velaba. Y supe en ese instante, que era ahora o nunca, aprovechar todo el jaleo y no sólo concederte la libertad, sino vengarme._

 _Te agradezco profundamente tus disculpas. Saber que aun pese todo, te importé lo necesario y por supuesto que te perdono. Siempre lo hice y lo haré._

 _Estoy tan feliz de no dejarte sola. Ver el cómo defendías a todas tus amigas, el que hayan descubierto toda la calidez que guardas muy adentro. Estoy infinitamente feliz de lo que eres y lo que serás. Porque vas hacer la mejor versión de lo que eres._

 _Sigue fuerte como siempre, nuestra hermosa muñeca._

 _Porque el sol seguirá brillando._

 _Por más que todo se derrumba, el sol seguirá ahí arriba ofreciendo tan desinteresadamente su luz, siguiendo tu sombra._

 _Aunque lo evites, no podrás jamás deshacerte de él. Ahí permanece. Ahí continúa brillando, siempre cubriendo su calor en cualquier lado en el que estés._

 _El sol seguirá brillando el resto de tu vida, te guste o no. Te moleste o lo creas innecesario. Discúlpalo, pero no conoce otra cosa más, que brindarte su presencia y su calor._

 _Entonces discúlpanos a nosotros, por ser el sol que te seguirá aunque no nos veas, nos podrás sentir a cada lado, cuando más nos necesites. Sólo prométenos algo:_ _Jamás pises la Agencia de nuevo. Aprovecha la vida que te hemos esforzado darte. Sé feliz._

 _Sobre Devious Black, no lo subestimes. Le enseñé bien. Pero tiene honor y sé, que no va a faltar a la promesa de un muerto y mucho menos, de quien fue su maestro._

 _Tu madre que te quiere, y te querrá por siempre,_

 _Ingenious Force"._

…

" _-… ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?- le había preguntado su padre hacia ella, acostada bocabajo endo que la niña lo pensara solo medio segundo para pasar su mirada de vuelta y asintiera una vez -. Bueno, lo que pasa es que tú madre tiene miedo._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula -. Ella no le teme a nada._

 _-Créeme, todos le tememos algo, Sweetie._

 _-¿Hasta tú?_

 _-Hasta yo- sonrió él._

 _-¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

 _-Mmm- pensó mirándola detenidamente -. A fallarte, preciosa- contestó con voz suave sonriendo despacio, pero con una mirada triste que en su tiempo Bonbon ignoró. Ella simplemente suavizó un ligero ceño._

 _-Pero si eres perfecto- dijo para diversión de su padre, que soltó una buena carcajada mirándola lleno de ternura._

 _-¿No es fantástico sentirse un héroe para variar?- dijo entre risas._

 _-Pero entonces… ¿Mamá me tiene miedo?- preguntó con un gesto nada convencido._

 _-Podría decirse- asintió menguando su risa para levantar una mano hacia su cabeza y acariciar su caballera -. Y cuando tememos de algo, queremos evitarlo a toda costa. Por eso es…algo evasiva contigo._

 _-Pero eso no cambia el hecho que ella parezca no quererme- señaló con un inevitable hueco en el pecho y mirar a su padre suspirar con mucha frustración._

 _-Quisiera que las cosas hayan sido diferentes, Sweetie, pero esto es lo que tenemos por ahora. Sólo…resiste un poco más, ¿sí?- sonrió -. Las cosas van cambiar. Me encargaré de ello- prometió forzando más la sonrisa, pero aunque ella le asintiera, las palabras parecían hundirse en el hueco en su pecho, para convertirse en nada"._

Y ahora todo tenía sentido, y se convirtió, en un todo.

Con razón él tenía "más misiones" que su madre, ausentándose muy seguido.

Con razón siempre le prometía que todo iba estar bien, que fuera paciente.

Con razón su madre la evadía, carecía de afecto y solo cuando su padre murió, la cambió eso.

Y ella, no lo aprovechó.

 _-"Lo intenté…- murmuró su madre tras recibir un golpe de ellas cuando Trixie se apareció a rescatarla -. Después que me dijiste eso…realmente lo intenté…mucho, a diario…hasta renuncié a la Agencia para estar más contigo, pero no importa lo que haga, nada de lo que haga será suficiente…¿cierto?- preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta porque ya la daba por sentada, mirando el quieto rostro de su hija que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados._

 _-Siempre actuabas, me dabas falso amor y entender que te estorbaba, todo el tiempo, desde que tengo memoria…- farfulló con voz pesada y llena de resentimiento -. ¿Cómo estar segura que esos intentos eran reales? ¡No quería hacerme la ilusión para que después me trataras como basura!- la acusó aguantando la presión por llorar, viendo la vidriada mirada de su madre, llena de dolor -. Pero no te sientas especial…era escéptica y dura con todo el mundo…- admitió para aclarar su garganta, calmándose -. No quise golpearte…- respondió con sinceridad -…en serio lo siento, pero no dejaré que ni tú ni nadie dañe a mis amigas. Supongo que tuviste buenas intenciones, a tu manera, amarrándome en la cama- le dijo con inexpresividad y aun con resentimiento pero a la vez, entendiéndola -. Pero tú les diste la espalda- negó con la cabeza -. Pero yo no. Yo jamás dejaré atrás a los míos- afirmó con determinación, y Trixie la miró conmovida, empezando a sonreírse._

 _Bonbon entonces le tomó una mano a su madre para ayudarla a levantar, poniéndose de pie ambas mientras Floral no dejaba de mirarla, como si recién conociera a la joven frente suyo, ignorando por completo la punzadas fuerte de latir de dolor de su cabeza. Igual estaba entrenada para aguantar._

 _-La gente dice que eres mi vivo retrato- comentó la mujer formándosele una pequeña sonrisa, mirándola de pies y cabeza, como aquella expresión seria del rostro de Bonbon -. Sí, y lo eres. Heredaste muchas características mías- asintió, para detener su mirada en sus ojos celestes, que contrastaban lo que expresaba su endurecido rostro, viéndose suaves y hasta dulces sin perder la determinación de defender a sus amigas -. Pero lo esencial lo heredaste de tu padre- agregó para suavizar la mirada y su sonrisa -. Su corazón- dijo para mirarla intensamente mientras Bonbon le suavizó un ceño, como si la insultara por semejante babosada pero de una forma, se retuvo, porque hizo latir de manera diferente precisamente su corazón al mencionar a su padre, probando Floral la monumental diferencia de cariño entre un muerto y ella. Pero se resignó -. Ya no lo cubras. A tu corazón- le pidió -. Lo que creí que nos hacía débiles, en realidad nos hace más fuerte de lo que creíamos. ¿Cómo crees que aguanté tanto años tu indiferencia?- dijo para quitar su sonrisa y apagar su mirada -. Como lo que aguantaría por salvarte a ti._

 _-Lamento la herida – fue lo que le dijo Bonbon incómoda por esta charla -. Cúratela. Yo haré lo que debo hacer - exclamó para mirar a Trixie y verla transformada -. ¿Nos puedes sacar de aquí?_

 _-S-sí- asintió reaccionando y la agarró un brazo con el suyo, ganándose un ceño fruncido de Bonbon para que una esfera se apareciera entra la mano de Trixie y vio tímidamente la ausente mirada de Floral en su hija, dándole una mala espina._

 _-Adiós, Sweetie- fue lo que dijo la mujer con un rostro difícil de interpretar mientras Bonbon le mantenía la mirada con seriedad, desviándola enseguida._

 _-Lamento todo- dijo con una extraña sensación en su pecho para devolverle la mirada -. Y estaba muy dolida y era una niña…en verdad, no quise decir…lo que dije- confesó mientras la esfera caía y el humo se alzó, desapareciéndolas, sabiendo Floral a lo que se refería, de haber deseado su muerte en lugar la de su padre, temblándole una sonrisa"._

Y esa fue la última vez, que habló con ella.

Todos estos años, había vivido con tantos secretos, tantas mentiras y confusiones. Toda una telaraña de sentimientos y emociones que terminaron por enredarse.

Iban y venían recuerdos. Miradas. Risas. Peleas. Sospechas.

Le habían lavado el cerebro. A ella y Golden. Las habían forzado a un mismo molde en que no podían ver a la vida como una carga, que las emociones eran nulas, que siempre había que tener la guardia alta, que jamás podrían entregarse a los sentimientos porque no eran más que cortinas de azúcar a una realidad más cruel, cruda y dura, y en ella, no había razón para estar felices. Muerte. Engaños. Mentiras. Violencia. Traición. Egoísmo. A esa parte del mundo pertenecían, y al más mínimo rayo que se filtre, había que esquivarlo, porque si te distraes con su luz, si te vuelves débil al lidiar con las emociones y sentimientos, te van a matar primero.

¿Y no es eso lo que le pasó a sus padres? Lidiaron con la luz que se filtró y por conseguir más de ella, ¿terminaron muertos? Bajaron la guardia, olvidaron de qué estaba hecho el mundo, y murieron de la forma que no quería imaginar ni recordar. Entonces, ¿Por qué se comparan con el sol? ¿Por qué su madre parecía irse tranquila? Murió. Perdió. ¿Qué ganó? Sólo su extinción. No entendía. Acababa de leer una confesión pero no entendió lo que leyó. Estaba completamente confundida. ¿Por qué actuaron de esa manera? ¿Por qué hicieron lo que hicieron? ¿Por qué dos vidas por una, la suya? ¿Por qué sacrificarse por ella? ¿Por qué sentía que murieron en vano? ¿Por qué quería gritarles en la cara lo estúpidos que fueron? ¿Qué les sirve estar muertos ahora? ¿Qué tienen a cambio? ¡Debían estar en el infierno por lo que hicieron en vida! Ella también tendría asegurado un lugar por lo que hizo. A sus pronto 18 años de vida, había manchado sus manos de sangre. Sabía cómo acabar la vida de alguien hasta por inercia. Había visto la violencia contra la humanidad. Había escuchado quejidos, alaridos, lamentos ahogados de personas que en el pasado habían cumplido el rol invertido de lo que ahora eran una víctima. Y con esas manos había estrechado manos y abrazado a sus amigos. Con esas manos, había tomado de la mano y acariciado la piel y cabellera corta de Cherry. Con esos ojos había visto la inocencia de Derpy, la astucia de Time Turner, la radiante personalidad de Lyra, la bondad guardada de Trixie, el incondicional valor de Las Rainbooms, la siempre actitud de sacrificio de Golden y la indescriptible chispa de Cherry. ¿Cómo podría percibir esa luz que le prohibieron lidiar, en todas esas personas? Y es que no podía. No sabía cómo lidiar con esa luz latente en todas ellas, y en más personas que la rodeabas. Se asfixiaba, se incomodaba, se impacientaba, terminando en alguna reacción para reprimir lo que sentía, pero el apartarlas, era miserable.

¿Tal vez era eso?

¿Sus padres sentían eso?

¿Se asfixiaban, se incomodaban y se impacientaban, por la luz que pudieron detectar en ella? e hicieron algo al respecto, así como ella y Golden actuaron para hacer algo por ayudar a las demás, sabiendo sus consecuencias. Lo hicieron porque no era justo. Lo hicieron porque sin ellas, cualquier amenaza mágica no tendría un verdadero rival. Lo hicieron porque sabían que si la Agencia se enteraba de ellas, no iban a tener piedad. Lo hicieron porque querían protegerlas.

Lo hicieron, porque no podían permitir que esas únicas luces filtradas, desaparecieran. Y ella, fue esa luz filtrada, para sus padres.

-¿Bonbon?- fue la voz que rompió el sepulcral silencio del departamento.

Con una mano sobre el muro de la entrada del pasillo, estaba Lyra, muy cautelosa, estudiando el escenario que se había encontrado y le pareció sospechar al encontrar la puerta abierta del departamento, ahora contemplando a Bonbon sentada en el suelo, con su mirada vacía, aun moviéndose fijo sobre el papel que tenía bien agarrado en sus manos, pareciendo una estatua que había dejado ahí.

Lyra sentía un ambiente extraño rodeando a Bonbon, viéndola ahí tan quieta, le empezó a inquietar, sin siquiera percatarse de su llegada. Lyra se empezó a acercar lentamente y con ningún movimiento brusco, manteniéndole la mirada con sus cejas bien enarcadas de preocupación.

-Bonbon…- la llamó con mucha suavidad, a muy pocos metros de donde estaba, cuando finalmente, Bonbon movió mecánicamente su cabeza hacia ella.

Lyra detuvo su andar, pudiendo observar con mejor detenimiento los ojos completamente cargados de lágrimas pero aun entre ese rostro duro sin expresión. Un nudo en la garganta se apareció de pronto en Lyra, viendo en los ojos de Bonbon, un sinnúmeros de sentimientos retenidos y su expresión dura, sólo demostrar la lucha que tenía por no dejarlos liberar, pero las lágrimas que se le empezaron a desbordar estaba evidenciando que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Lyra empezó a sentir que sus propios ojos ardían de lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando, viendo la posición defensiva en la que aún estaba Bonbon, entonces empezó a moverse de nuevo hacia ella, pero Bonbon alzó su cuerpo, en mayor recelo. Lyra se detuvo, aun mirándola fijamente, y Bonbon a ella, manteniéndose ambas con los ojos concentrados del movimiento de la otra por un rato, hasta con rapidez, Lyra levantó sus manos enfrente, lo que hizo que Bonbon hiciera el ademán de levantarse rápidamente pero no pudo, porque entonces un aura dorada la cubrió, reteniéndola y con sus ojos lagrimosos ahora rabiosos, vio a Lyra con su cuerno en la frente rodeada de esa misma aura con sus manos alzadas irradiando de esa luz.

-¡LYRA!- vociferó Bonbon iracunda moviéndose agresiva para intentar zafarse de su aura -. ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AHORA!

-No, Bonbon, no vas huir de esto- negó Lyra con severidad pero con un tono ahogado y suave entre su misma mirada vidriosa, cortando la distancia entre ellas -. Ya no puedes huir de ti misma.

-¡No huyo!- gritó entre quejidos del esfuerzo que hacía para desprenderse de su magia.

-¡Sí, lo haces!- le alzó la voz igual, cayéndosele una lágrimas y Bonbon la viera respirando bruscamente -. Lo has hecho siempre. Desde que te conozco. Peleas con los demás, contigo, para no hacerte a cargo de tus sentimientos. Pero no puedes, no puedes evadir más lo que te está matando por dentro- agregó agitando la cabeza.

-¿Tú qué sabes, Lyra?- le reclamó molesta -. ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que siento, de lo que pasa dentro de mí, si ni yo misma lo sé? Tú no puedes pedirme eso- jadeó entrecerrando los ojos -. No puedes porque no puedo hacerlo.

-Sí, sí puedes, Bonbon.

-¡¿Cómo?!- vociferó cerrando los ojos fuerza meneando la cabeza, sintiendo como era succionada desde adentro -. ¡¿Cómo, Lyra?! ¡Dime, cómo! Sólo…sólo en serio, por favor…- se le salió quebrarse manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo mientras Lyra la dejaba hablar -. No entiendo…no puedo…y duele mucho, demasiado…- musitaba con voz más aguada -. Yo lo intento, en serio lo hago, Lyra, te lo juro, tienes que creerme- suplicó impotente alzó la cabeza con sus ojos abiertos, mostrándolos brillantes de lágrimas con sus pestañas reteniendo gotas de lágrimas entre su rostro colorado aun de su resistencia -. Ahora entiendo a mamá…de intentarlo y no llegar a nada. Ella no llegó a nada conmigo. Ella quería acercarse pero la alejé como a todos, porque es difícil, muy difícil- lloriqueó jadeando mientras Lyra sólo podía escucharla con su corazón hinchándose de conmoción de verla por primera vez de tal manera tan vulnerable -. Debí entenderla. ¡Porque también tenía ese miedo! ¡Miedo de ser feliz! ¿Está bien? ¡Lo dije!- se quejó con rabia -. Porque no me lo merezco. No fui hecha para ser feliz pero aun así no pude evitar quererlos. A ti, a todos. A Cherry- apretó sus párpados entre sí con un gesto de dolor -. Lo arruiné, Lyra. Arruiné todo lo que podría hacerme feliz. Ahora mis padres están muertos para salvar mi patética vida, no pude hacer feliz a mi madre en vida, Cherry ya no me quiere y Golden está…está…¡No está!- jadeó aspirando con fuerza, como ahogándose

Y fue cuando Lyra la liberó de su aura deshaciendo su cuerno y sin más, se echó al suelo recibiendo a Bonbon a sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza mientras sentía cómo enseguida la rodearon sus brazos, escuchando el quebrado llanto de Bonbon y su rostro cubierto en lágrimas mojándole el cuello, llenando el pasillo de su muy sentido llanto, que se quebraba y gruñía impotente, triste, rabiosa, tosiendo atorándose de su propio lamento, doliéndole desde lo más profundo de su alma todos sus errores, todo lo que era, toda la injusticia y cómo sucedieron las cosas, retorciéndose su corazón entero con ganas de gritar más fuerte, de hacer pagar a alguien por todo, pero su madre ya se había ocupado de eso. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Estaba libre, pero completamente perdida. Qué hacer. Dónde ir. A quién acudir.

Cuando sus ojos se concentró cuando se filtró la luz por el tragaluz del pasillo.

" _El sol seguirá brillando el resto de tu vida, te guste o no. Te moleste o lo creas innecesario. Discúlpalo, pero no conoce otra cosa más, que brindarte su presencia y su calor"._

Con la garganta hecha pedazos de sus quejidos y las lágrimas ardiéndole los ojos, Bonbon contempló esahaz de luz, aun hipando, jadeando, sintiendo lágrimas correr sus mejillas aferrándose fuerte en el cuerpo de Lyra, pero sus ojos no perdían de vista esa luz. Esa hermosa luz.

Aun había luz en su mundo.

Y ahora abrazaba una de esas luces. Sólo quería recostarse en el hombro de Lyra, sintiendo cómo se soltaban solas las lágrimas y esa fuerza que le succionaba desde adentro, mitigaba con el transcurso de su llanto, aun lamentando, aun perdida, aun asustada de sí misma, pero sola, jamás.

…

 **¡So!**

 **Yay! Pude actualizar pronto! Y no! No llovió meteoritos xD**

 **Pues como verás, este capítulo emocional y fue mejor centrando en Golden y Bonbon, uno decisivo para estos personajes.**

 **Qué les pareció la revelación de la madre de Bonbon? Se esperaban algo así? En serio la peor manera de sufrir, es en silencio, y tanto sus padres, como Bonbon y Golden, lo han estado haciendo.**

 **Bueno, el próximo veremos los demás personajes, so, prepárense!**

 **Como siempre les digo, gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	47. Empezar Por Mí, Para Ti

**Empezar Por Mí**

 **Para Ti**

Habían hecho a un lado las sábanas para permitirle que se siente. Carrot al principio se tambalea. Habia pasado diez días en coma y no había tenido otra posición que no sea el que estuviera recostada, por lo que apenas despertó del sedante, el médico la preparaba para empezar a trabajar las piernas asi como comprobar la estabilidad de sus pies.

Carrot estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados concentrando aun esa expresión de angustia, abriendo sus ojos para mirar al doctor con un gesto cohibido e inseguro mientras acercaba el suero del que estaba conectada.

Una enfermera se acerca ofreciendo su brazo y la pelinaranja se sostiene con ambas manos, un tanto ansiosa, bajándose de la cama al suelo, marcando más su aligerado ceño en una mueca de sorpresa, al no sentir el frío suelo del cuarto.

Bajó sus ojos, como asegurándose si realmente había aterrizado al piso, viéndose de pie agarrada de la enfermera como soporte, pero sentía como si flotase, que sus pies no llegaban al piso porque no lo sentía. Expulsó aire de la boca remojándose los labios, viendo como difícilmente hacía retorcer sus dedos entre sí, pero no percibía su sensibilidad. Se sentía como si no tuviera pies de los cuales sostenerse y caminar.

Un nudo en la garganta empezó a estrangularla de a poco, escuchando indicaciones del médico. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que le decía, pero las ganas de llorar le nublaban la atención. Aun así, insistieron en que intentara dar los primeros pasos. Algo tan sencillo como poner un pie delante de otro. Pero sólo podía estar ahí parada, literalmente plantada, apretando sus tiesos labios entre sí parpadeando nuevas lágrimas, pesándole mucho la cabeza y el corazón.

Seguía escuchando su insistencia de caminar al menos medio metro aunque no sintiera el piso, siendo bien sujetada de la enfermera de un lado y del médico del otro, pero sólo bajaba la cabeza escurriendo su cabellera hacia adelante, en un forzado llanto fino que retenía uno más grande.

Se sentía intimidada y muy pequeña bajo sus miradas y órdenes que a regañadientes tenía que obedecer, sintiéndose incómoda e intranquila, casi asfixiante.

Entonces despacio, levantó la cabeza hacia el doctor con una mirada suplicante, con torpe hablar como si temiera levantar más la voz.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió para que el médico se asomase en ella hacia el pasillo para comprobar que Applejack seguía ahí que, al escuchar la puerta, la rubia hizo a un lado una revista que ojeaba sin mucho interés para alzar los ojos enseguida a él, expectantes.

Applejack había decidido esperar que volviera en sí, haciendo que las demás se retiraran después que el médico anunciara que la paciente no recibiría más visitas. Pero la rubia como terca que es, se quedó. Después de todo, Carrot aún estaba muy sensible y desorientada como para que todas las chicas entrase a confundirla más, pues ninguna era amiga de Carrot Top como tal. Aunque Applejack tampoco, al menos había sido la persona que mayor contacto acababa de tener.

Para sorpresa de Applejack, el doctor la dejó pasar alegando que Carrot había preguntado por ella. Ella no dudó dos veces en ponerse en pie y entrar a la habitación.

-¿Carrot?- se acercó una nueva voz y familiar, que hizo a la pelinaranja levantar enseguida su mirada aguada, para ver a Applejack cruzar la habitación acercándose a ella.

La expresión de esos cohibidos ojos y su rostro inquieto de ansiedad hizo que la rubia desacelerara la prisa de su marcha para no incomodarla, sólo la miró infinitamente conmovida y atenta, con una prudente sonrisa levantada con firmeza y muy amable, comprensiva en su rostro llegando hasta ella, con sus ojos verdes muy despiertos y suaves mostrándose enternecidos al verla.

Carrot al ver al fin un rostro puramente amistosa, pudo sentir un poco más esfuerzo en ella de relajar su inquietud y el temblequeo de su corazón aunque por supuesto no por completo, de todos modos avergonzada, cayendo en cuenta en cómo sus ojos se habían colgado en la recién llegada, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar de alivio como ilusionados de que no se había marchado, con sus ojos también verdes muy abiertos y prendidos de inocente incredulidad, como cuando un niño en plena obra escolar ve recién llegar a un padre que había creído no venir.

Carrot bajó sus cejas curvadas desviándolas más apenada y culpable de que a estas alturas aun estuviese Applejack aquí. La rubia contempló ese rostro cargado de tales expresiones que sólo la hizo sonreírse más con un infinito sentimiento de ternura, al ver lo tierno que podía ser ese mismo rostro esquivo y altanero que alguna vez fue, más aún cuando miraba un nuevo paseo de delgadas hilos de lágrimas que ganaban grosor mientras serpenteaban por la cara de la pelinaranja, no estando del todo segura de por qué lloraba.

La vaquera entornó sus ojos comprensivos y levantó ambas manos para pasarlas por su rostro con cautela por algunos cortes y golpes que le marcaba entre su pálida piel, a su vez apartando el cabello de la cara y atrajera enfrente de vuelta su rostro para que la viera y así trabajar mejor en cuidarla, tal devoción y compromiso, como si fuese un miembro más de su familia.

Carrot se dejaba hacer, incrédula de saber que aun siguiera Applejack ahí, pues no entendía razones para que lo estuviese, pero aun así, sintiéndose segura de su presencia. Sentía mucha vergüenza por haber llorado, pero quería al menos un rostro que le inspirara confianza y comodidad.

-Sé que es duro- le habló al fin Applejack sin dejar de acomodarle sus hebras onduladas naranjas tras sus orejas, sin inmutarse el mojar sus palmas de sus lágrimas ni del rostro decorado de heridas –y que te asusta- agregó con ese mismo tono delicado y suave, sin perder esa cálida emoción de atenderla –pero créeme- sonrió más mirándola detenidamente –tú puedes hacer lo que sea- habló con sobrada confianza hasta soltando una ligera risa de obviedad, meneando la cabeza. Carrot parpadeó con sus ojos aún vidriados, insegura.

-¿Tú crees?- murmuró casi inaudible. Applejack levantó ambas cejas como su sonrisa, entretenida.

-¿Alguna vez he mentido?- reprochó con un tono divertido y Carrot sonrió un poco, apenas levantando la comisura de sus labios, negando con suavidad la cabeza. -. Entonces confía en lo que te digo: tú puedes con esto.

Esta vez, Applejack le tomó las dos manos hacia adelante, incitándole a dar esos primeros pasos de prueba. Aun con entrecejo partido en ansiedad, Carrot empezó a mover lentamente los pies, moviéndolos delante de otro con pasos muy cortos, con su mirada prendida hacia ellos, caminando paso a paso en un piso que parecía estar hecho de nubes entre el silencio que envolvía el cuarto, dado un momento en tropezarse con su propio pie al mover uno antes de tiempo que el otro, tomándole más fuerte las manos Applejack y la enfermera se pusiera más atenta tras de ella arrastrando el soporte del suero.

Applejack mantenía una mirada fija sobre la pelinaranja mientras caminaba de retro y la hacía caminar hacia delante, dándose cuenta de cómo sus pies se posicionaban hacia dentro, en una posición chueca al caminar, resistiéndose de sentir las manos frías de Carrot, apretándose con las de ella.

Sólo dio unos diez pasos y al médico decirle que debía dar la media vuelta para regresar en dirección de donde partió, fue lo más difícil de hacer. Posicionar los pies girando el cuerpo y moverlos a su vez la hizo tambalear demasiado, aferrándose más al apoyo que era Applejack. La rubia le hablaba en voz baja y con suavidad un "tranquila" "lento" "descuida" "respira" al ver como Carrot se mordía los labios involuntariamente en ansiedad, sólo para quejarse del dolor por cómo estaba su boca en mal estado y se empeoraba los labios en mordérselos, dándose la vuelta con mucha dificultad y desequilibrio, lográndolo con ayuda y apoyándose, caso contrario, ya habría caído al suelo apenas en el primer intento. Carrot volvía a caminar hacia la cama, pero esta vez más intranquila y angustiada, más ansiosa en llegar para acabar con esto, lo que la hacía intentar dar pasos más rápidos y provocaba que se tropezara más veces, doblándose los pies y gimiera de dolor por el cimbrón que daba a su cuerpo lastimado.

-Vamos, no te desesperes- la alentaba Applejack agarrándola firme de los brazos.

-Lo siento…- le murmuró con voz presionada, aspirando fuerte por la nariz mientras se le enrojecía la cara del llanto que tragaba desde los diez minutos que llevaba en solo una ida y vuelta de veinte pasos en total.

Applejack sentía una enorme presión en el pecho de impotencia, inevitablemente pensando que, si fuese Golden la que estuviese en estos momentos, habría sido todo mucho más difícil y complicado, imaginándose la clase de palabrotas e insultos que le tiraría a todos, que se repelara de las manos que intentaran sostenerla para equilibrarla. Terca, amargada y furiosa con su orgullo herido al depender tanto de alguien más. Pero el que sea Carrot no lo hacía mejor, pues aunque no respondería como lo haría Golden, sí estaba reaccionando con desesperación e impaciencia tal cual ella.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cama, Carrot encogió los brazos, provocando que Applejack ya la soltara, viéndola posar las manos sobre el colchón y querer recostarse de nuevo. El médico volvía a hablar, y la pelinaranja sólo podía estar con una mirada vacía y apagada entre el vidriar de lágrimas contenidas que le estrangulaban la voz, completamente abatida escuchando lo que el doctor puntualizaba con el funcionamiento de sus pies, en un diagnóstico muy incierto.

Applejack escuchaba pero tenía su mirada concentrada en Carrot, y le desesperaba ya su expresión de desesperanzada que mantenía, con su rostro carente y muerto de emoción, profundamente triste, pasando del miedo, a una segura depresión, preocupándose mucho.

Cuando el doctor y la enfermera se retiraron, ambas quedaron solas, en un silencio que Applejack pensaba como romper, ideando algo, pero entonces algo más lo hizo, y ni fue ella ni Carrot, sino su celular.

Su tono empezó a sonar escuchándose estridente. Los ojos de Carrot reaccionaron solo un poco al mirar en dirección de Applejack, quien sonrió en disculpa registrando sus bolsillos.

-Lo siento, ya lo…ya lo apago- avisó sacando el celular de una vez.

-No te preocupes, contesta, por favor- exclamó forzando una débil sonrisa -. Has estado aquí bastante tiempo. Ha de ser tu…tu familia- terminó por decir con dificultad por la última palabra, tomando aire de más que la hizo resoplar.

-Es solo un mensaje- avisó iluminando la pantalla del celular para leer la notificación del mensaje:

" _¡Te extraño!_

 _¡Moriré!_

 _¿Quieres que muera?_

 _D:"_

No había necesidad siquiera de leer el remitente para saber quién enviaba el mensaje.

Applejack no pudo evitar soltar una sola sonrisa que le cayó como una gota de color en el estado de ánimo gris que tenía hace pocos segundos y bastó más darle algo de vida. Carrot Top la miró entornando sus ojos con un poco de amargura, pero después sonrió un poco, esta vez una sonrisa de verdad.

-Es… es él, ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?- alzó la cabeza Applejack parar mirar la minúscula sonrisa de Carrot.

-Thunderlane- se aclaró mejor haciendo puños las manos -. ¿Es él, cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogó arrugando su frente con intriga. La pelinaranja se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado mientras su mente divagaba.

-Siempre sonríes diferente con él…- murmuró esbozándole más la sonrisa, divertida -. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¿Verdad? Es muy divertido y tierno. A su lado no hay como aburrirse- sonrió más, tan alto como Applejack pudiera sentir que ella lo hacía por él -. Siempre parece tan lleno de vida y despreocupado. Parece cómodo consigo mismo y hace que uno se sienta cómodo con él. Es distraído, impulsivo y sentimental, pero es recto, honesto y leal. El cómo se ríe. Se expresa exagerado y dramático. Titubea cuando se pone nervioso. Cuando hace esa mueca de duda. Podría ser la persona favorita de cualquiera que sepa apreciarlo tanto…- para esas alturas, sus ojos verdes se habían perdido en algún lado y sus mejillas lastimadas y pálidas, resaltaban el rubor que fue expandiéndose mientras hablaba, cada vez su voz más ahogada en el nudo de la garganta que le apretaba, hasta que sintió regresar en sí y deslizó su mirada hacia abajo un momento y sus cejas se pusieron rectas, pensativa, para regresarle la mirada a Applejack, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, sintiéndose entre conmovida, sorprendida y más que nada incómoda, que cuando la vio, la rubia levantó una forzada sonrisa que parecía quebrarle el rostro -. Tú y él…- empezó diciendo dubitativa y Applejack fue descendiendo la sonrisa -…Thunderlane y tú son…ya son….

-…- la quedó mirando, tiesa de incomodidad, imposible de mentir de lo que sabía por dónde iba -. Sí. Somos pareja.

-Oh…- soltó como un suspiro alzando ambas cejas, pero a las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron con sinceridad -. Ya era hora…- murmuró alzándose sus pómulos pero a la vez, sus ojos ganaron un brillo -. Él se moría por ti y eras dura con él pero en serio que bueno que le dijiste que sí- reconoció Applejack que decía con profunda honestidad pero su voz salía fina y de sus ojos, se desbordaron rebeldes lágrimas que la hicieron apartar la vista de Applejack, avergonzada.

-Carrot…- la nombró sin saber en serio qué hacer ante tal situación pero la pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza aun con la sonrisa alzada devolviéndole la mirada mientras al pestañear, se le salía una nueva tanda de lágrimas que se escurrían a lo largo de su rostro.

-No, en serio, estoy feliz que sea así. Él se moría por ti y ahora debe estar muy feliz pero…- calló un momento cerrando los ojos, expulsando aire pesadamente -. Sólo…eso no evita…que duela un poco…- sinceró llevándose una mano sobre el pecho, abriendo sus ojos en una expresión preocupada y suplicante -. En serio lo siento. No quiero incomodarte. Eres muy linda y muy buena y... era obvio que te elegiría mil veces a ti. Lo sabía, peor aún así…duele…sólo un poco…- sonrió con falsedad temblándole los labios -…lo juro…-mintió y Applejack lo sabía. Sí que le dolía -. De todos modos…yo no soy nadie.

-Carrot, no…

-Por favor, Applejack…- jadeó cerrando los ojos conteniendo la respiración -. No hagas menos esto…- suplicó abriendo los ojos con un entrecejo -. Siempre quise mostrarme servicial y feliz en la escuela pero siempre…siempre sentí ese vacío. Esa sensación de que…no soy nada ni nadie para alguien…- jadeó con mucho cansancio -. Ahora estoy segura de eso. Estoy perdida de mí misma. Lo único que recuerdo son escenas confusas de la escuela y la última fue del baile, que fue hace ya un mes- entrecerró los ojos -. Ni siquiera recuerdo nada de las siguientes semanas. Lo que me pasó. No estoy segura qué me agrada hacer o decir. Si tuve familia, si tenía amigos- cada vez su voz se perdía -. No tengo pasado, no entiendo mi presente y mi futuro es completamente incierto- la miró temblándole la barbilla y la mirada nuevamente vidriada -. Entonces dime, ¿Quién querría a alguien como yo?- interrogó para mirar hacia abajo abultando un poco su labio inferior, haciendo que sus cabellos se deslizaran hacia el rostro -. Ahora ni siquiera tengo buena salud- apretó los dientes, pasando sus manos por su torso -. Siento sólo dolor en respirar. Heridas tapadas por mi cuerpo que deben dejarme marcada. Mi rostro…- murmuró cerrando los ojos y levantó sus manos a lo largo de su cara decorada de cicatrices y golpes, cerrando sus ojos pasándose las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios destrozados, cerrando con más fuerzas sus párpados entre sí -…y ya no podré caminar…

-Claro que lo harás…- aseguró Applejack y se inclinó a tomarle una mano para llamar su atención, haciendo que la mirara con movimientos mecánicos, impacientando ya a Applejack de su actitud tan abandonada. -. Tal vez no como antes, pero lo harás. Lo sé, porque creo en ti, Carrot- reflejó en sus palabras con firmeza y seguridad -. Creo en todo el coraje y la fuerza que tengas y que no te haga dejar por vencida jamás. Para ti ni el cielo es el límite y rompes todo lo que se te pone por delante. Eres fuerte, decidida…

-Applejack…- la nombró sin inmutarse mucho con sus ojos empañados de una nada -….lo siento, pero tú no me conoces- murmuró y sólo buscó de nuevo acostarse con aquella mirada apagada muy desplomada.

La vaquera quedó enmudecida, tratando de escarbar algo en su mente, contradecirle. Ella se sentía incapaz de improvisar algo que alentara a Carrot Top. Intentaba pensar algo con qué distraerla, pero estaba atada de manos. Carrot Top…no conocía a Carrot Top. Pero debía intentar algo. Tratar de llegar a ella aunque...no lo había hecho con Golden. Ni la propia Bonbon quien la conocía mejor. Applejack deslizó su mirada hacia la muñeca en la que tenía la cicatriz de una profunda cortada que se autolesionó ella misma en el pasado. ¿Qué le aseguraba si esta desdicha, no la inclinará a acudir a lo mismo? Tragó fuerte saliva, queriendo evitar pensar eso, pero era inevitable.

Volvió en sí cuando Carrot con dificultad, se acomodaba para darle la espalda, sin darse cuenta en cómo cerraba los ojos, llena de vergüenza y sin esperanza en escuchar algo que verdaderamente la motivara.

-Tal vez no tenga las palabras correctas ahora- se rompió el silencio con la voz de la rubia, que se inclinó a tomarle una mano para llamar su atención, haciendo que la mirara en automático prácticamente. -. Pero me quedaré y dedicaré tiempo en descubrirte para decirlas, porque no estás sola, no al menos ahora, ¿está bien?

La rubia observaba la mirada lejana y abandonada de su amiga, que se expresaron inmediatamente absortas con de vuelta atención a ella. De vuelta en incredulidad.

-Está…bien…- respondió con voz aligerada en un parpadeo rápido.

No bastó decir nada más que no se haya dicho ya, y sólo la acompañó en su silencio, no dejándola a olvidar en ese cálido apretón de manos, que no estaría sola, terminando Carrot por dormirse y Applejack deslizó un pulgar en su mejilla para secarle la rebelde lágrima que se le escapó entre sueños, pensando que tenía algo qué proponer, discutir y solicitar.

…

Bonbon empujó un pesado suspiro mientras posaba su cabeza sobre la pared del baño, con su mirada hacia abajo, dejando que el chorro de agua la cubriera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba durando este baño, pero el suficiente para que las yemas de sus dedos se arrugaran como pasas. Hace unos minutos atrás, Lyra había golpeado la puerta preguntando si todo estaba bien. Pero la pregunta quedó tan fuera de lugar que Bonbon no contestó y pareció que la propia Lyra se dio cuenta de la imprudencia y mejoró la pregunta diciendo que si debía preocuparse que tardara tanto.

Bonbon hizo un mueca, sintiendo lo pesado que estaba su vestido empapado bajo el chorro de agua. Solo se había metido vestida sin molestarse a nada.

Y es que a Bonbon le costaba respirar, estrangulada con esa sensación de que nada tenía sentido. Había perdido tanto, que se aferraba con lo poco que ahora tenía y podría darle felicidad, aunque por ahora el dolor era desafortunadamente descomunal, que no podría apreciar del todo bien lo que la rodeaba.

Estaba consciente que tenía un grupo de personas que se preocuparán por ella y que aunque se esforzara en alejar, estarían al pie por si necesitase algo. Pero en serio no quería hacerlo. No tenía la paciencia ni la fuerza de estar con su cantaleta de siempre de hacerse la persona pulida en piedra.

Ya estaba realmente agotada.

Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir, con la gran necesidad de volver a llorar, habiendo entrado a la ducha para eso, para no tener que preocupar a Lyra con un nuevo llanto y además, de que el agua de la regadera confundiría sus lágrimas y podría hacerse la que no lloraba, pero su pecho alzándose entre gimoteos y el ardor de sus ojos de sus lágrimas saladas, sólo la hacían caer más en la realidad.

Apretaba los dientes con fuerza entre sí. Gruñía a lo bajo. Hipaba de vez en cuando. Le ardía en llamas la garganta. Golpeó los azulejos del baño con puños bien cerrados hasta que abrir las manos le doliera. Lanzó al suelo varias veces la barra de jabón, descargándose, dejando por abollarlo hasta deformarlo.

No había llorado de tal manera desde hacía años.

Desde que se enteró que por esa puerta, jamás volvería a cruzar su padre. Su padre…

*Flashback*

 _-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?- pidió su padre con una voz fingida bien distinguida haciendo una reverencia exagerada con su cara chupada, bufando de ser alguien de clase alta, observando una niña de pomposo vestido amarillo e improvizado peinado alto que su padre se vio obligado a aprender para hacerle, mientras sonaba un vals._

 _-¡Ponte serio!- refunfuñó ella con un entrecejo, llevándose las manos a los lados de su torso en una recta cintura de curva inexistente, haciéndolo reír, pero entonces él al instante aclaró su garganta y tomó más en serio el asunto, volviendo a estirarle el brazo con tranquilidad y Bonbon con toda elegancia que amortiguaba la ternura en su padre de verla aceptar su mano para empezar a bailar._

 _Entonces él sonrió más, la agarró del torso para levantarla del suelo y la hizo pararse sobre sus pies, empezando a moverse en un lento baile seguido de la pieza de vals que escuchaban, contando los pasos, ubicando bien sus brazos. Hace poco había visto "La Bella y la Bestia" y se había embelesado con la escena del baile. "Quiero bailar con alguien como ella" le había dicho Bonbon apenas acabado la escena y él se sonrió levantándole las cejas. "Tontas películas de princesas…¿Tan chiquita y pensando en esas cosas? Primero me estudias, señorita. Por ahora confórmese con su padre" y ahí estaban, haciendo espacio en la sala moviendo los muebles enseñándole a bailar, ya después aterrizando sus pies al suelo y él aunque inclinado, improvisaba en seguir los pasos, viéndola tan concentrada en sus propios pies, rígida de brazos para no perder la posición que ya por último no resistiéndose, la cargó estirando un brazo para moverse a un lado otro del cuarto en círculos, improvisando el baile, dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas mientras reía._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Voy a vomitar!- se quejó para ocultar su rostro en su pecho._

 _-Ya me has vomitado el hombro antes cuando te hacía eructar._

 _-¡Era una bebé!_

 _-¡Pero si sigues siendo mi bebé!- replicó para inclinarla hacia adelante y atacarla de besos en la mejilla. -. Mi muñeca de porcelana…- la levantó sujetándola con ambos brazos, en un abrazo, manteniendo una cariñosa mirada encima, sin desprender la sonrisa -. Mi dulce Sweetie Drops…- y puso de lado el rostro, inflando el cachete. La niña se rió bajo y le besó la mejilla -. ¡Ah! ¡Me morí!- jugó echándose cuidadosamente al suelo pues la tenía cargada, haciéndola aterrizar de pie y él lanzándose al suelo, fingiéndose muerto._

 _-¡Papá!- reía agarrándole el rostro y él sacó la lengua a un lado de la comisura de su boca, haciéndola reír más -. ¡Papá, papá, papá!- lo llamaba haciendo aterrizar sus manos sobre su estómago en cada llamada hasta que él gruñó como un monstruo que la hizo respingar de susto y lo golpeó fuerte en el estómago, ahí sí haciéndolo doler que se quejó con una risa -. ¡Odio que hagas eso!- refunfuñó con un ceño fruncido._

 _-Aish, pero qué genio- se quejó con una sonrisa incorporándose al suelo y agarrarla para atraerla hacia sí en un abrazo -. ¡Así me gusta! ¡Que no se deje, hijita!- terminaba de reír en ningún momento desprendiendo la sonrisa que le regalaba, perdiéndose la música del vals de fondo entre sus risas y las quejas de Bonbon"._

Finalmente, Bonbon se sentó al liso piso de la regadera, deslizándose con lentitud, llevándose las manos a la cara, lo que ocasionaba que escuchara más íntimo su jadeo lamentoso, apegando su cabeza a un lado de la pared, apretando con fuerza los ojos como si así las lágrimas cesarían, pero sólo le hacían hinchar y enrojecer los ojos, la idea de visitar una nueva tumba vacía. Ahora, serían dos. Dos muertes por una vida no le parecía justo, mucho menos si esa vida era la suya, la cual no sabía qué hacer con ella ahora.

Es fácil decir que todo estará bien, que pasará, que el dolor es temporal, y que habrá otras razones para sonreír de nuevo; pero cuando el dolor parece desgarrarte el alma, todo, completamente todo, carece de sentido.

No quería imaginar de qué forma habrían condenado la vida de su padre al ser considerado traidor con esa sublevación. Su madre no se había llevado una mejor manera de dejar este mundo tampoco. Y ella, había sido entrenada a su vez torturada emocional y físicamente tanto ella como Golden, por el hombre que traicionó a su propio compañero, a su padre, y coincidencia que apenas hubo una vacante para jefe del distrito se le accedió a él.

Ella había nacido para ser sólo un proyecto, una herramienta humana.

Ahora, ya nada de eso le compete. Ya todo eso había acabo para ella. Sabe las mentiras. Sabe las verdades. Sabe las traiciones y sabe la venganza cumplida.

Entonces… ¿Y ahora qué?

Bonbon abrió de golpe la cortina del baño, dejando la regadera abierta, para asomarse al espejo sobre el lavamanos, pudiendo reconocer entre la hinchazón de sus ojos, en el que les rodeaba a su alrededor marcas rojizas al igual que su enrojecida nariz producto del llanto, el rostro alargado, nariz pequeña y remarcada, las cejas delgadas, sus ojos celestes, duros la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que se le escapa relucir mayor sus expresiones en ellos, ahora intensos y lagrimosos mirándose el perfil, su piel color crema, muy clara, para terminar contemplando su cabello que la mitad para abajo terminaba por encogerse estilizada natural con ondas, al igual que el cerquillo que cubría su frente, viendo sus colores rosa y azul que compartía, escurriéndose de agua, pero que en su mente, inevitablemente reemplazó el lado azulado de su cabello, cubriéndolo el color rosa, haciendo que su cabellera se entornara por completo de un solo color, rosado, y al fijar de nuevo su vista enfrente al rostro, sus ojos celestes se reemplazaron por unos verdes, que se cubrieron de más lágrimas con sus cejas enarcándose profundamente, al ver que tenía el rostro de un muerto.

El de su madre.

Un estridente sonido de vidrios romperse asustó a Lyra, encontrándose a medio pasillo del baño, que angustiada, corrió los pocos metros a la puerta y sin pensarlo, invocó su cuerno, lanzado un rayo sobre el picaporte para hacerlo reventar y dejar la puerta accesible para abrirlo de golpe, que rebotó violento contra la pared.

-¡Bonbon!- estalló su voz expandiendo bastante sus ojos al encontrar el espejo del baño completamente roto y a su amiga, de rodillas al suelo, con su mano ensangrentada en forma de un puño. -. Bonbon… ¿Qué hiciste?- jadeó apenas reaccionando del cuadro que veía y que también Bonbon entendía lo que acababa de hacer, viéndose con desconcierto la sangre que goteaba a los lados de su mano temblante, escuchando un chillido ahogado, no sabiendo de donde venía, tardando en descubrir, que se trataba de ella, hiperventilando mientras había olvidado respirar, sin parar de llorar, entrando en shock, sin reaccionar a los llamados desesperados de Lyra que se echó enseguida hacia ella, ignorando las cortadas en sus rodillas al aterrizar al vidrio del suelo, que le pareció sin cuidado para atenderla. -. Bonbon, Bonbon…- podía sólo decir entre lágrimas, asustada, sosteniéndole el rostro que no reaccionaba y no respiraba, con su mirada muerta, en estado catatónico, entornándose de un extraño color morado sus labios entre su cuerpo tieso sosteniendo con fuerza a su amiga, sacudiéndolo en pánico -. ¡Bonbon, reacciona!- le gritó desorbitándole los ojos en un lloriqueo fino y desesperado al verla quieta como estatua -. ¡Bonbon, por favor, Bonbon! ¡POR FAVOR!- suplicaba saliéndosele un grito al ver su rostro cada vez más purpura y sus párpados cerrándose mientras su visión se distorsionaba y los gritos de Lyra eran solo sonidos enredados sin sentido, hasta que finalmente, ya se ausentó.

Todo se enmudeció y se apagó.

El silencio y la oscuridad se concentraron en sus sentidos.

Suspendida a la nada.

O más bien cayendo.

Sentía que caía y caía y en cada distancia que aumentaba, dejaba de sentir, abandonándose por completo, ignorante a donde estaba llegando, cansada, hasta sentir que desaparecía de ella misma, de que dejaba disolverse de a poco, volviéndose nada, como era que se sentía. Porque era lo que debía ser. Un nada. Nunca debió ser concebida. Nunca debió nacer. Nunca debió crecer. Nunca debió existir.

Si no viviera, ellos vivirían.

Si no viviera, no los habría castigado de culpa.

Si no viviera, sus padres habrían tenido una vida más larga.

Si no viviera…

…es lo que nunca se platearon ellos…

Lamentaron al estilo de vida que la trajeron. Lo que pudieron haber hecho mejor. Tardar tanto en hacerle justicia. Pero jamás de su existencia. No con los recuerdos y pruebas que conservaba que existió, de forma extraña, amor.

¿Por qué hacerlo ella ahora?

Porque fue amada, abiertamente por su padre y difícilmente por su madre, murieron luchando contra la adversidad.

Si no viviera…habrían muerto en vano y carecería de sentido su existencia…

Si no viviera…no importa pensarlo,

Porque si no viviera, si no viviera…

No podría hallar la respuesta a ello.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aspirando abruptamente, sintiendo que se separaba la boca de Lyra de los de ella, incorporándose para verla con esfuerzo entre sus ojos dorados inundados de lágrimas mientras se le salía una torpe sonrisa de alegría mientras seguía llorando y Bonbon volvía en sí, respirando bruscamente inflando su pecho una y otra vez, incorporándose sentándose en el suelo, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su mano derecha, reaccionando ahí viéndoselo cortado y con pequeños trozos de vidrios enterrados. Miró a Lyra llorar, balbucear, para finalmente aventarse a ella en un abrazo, apretándola fuerte.

-Creí que iba a perderte…- jadeó quebrada en llanto mientras Bonbon vidrió sus ojos, sintiendo esas palabras con fuerza, y el cómo algo empezaba a derrumbarse muy dentro de ella. Su orgullo.

-Lyra…- musitó temblándole la barbilla viendo su mano ensangrentada -…necesito ayuda…- jadeó, descomponiendo el rostro y la abrazó de vuelta, aferrándose a ella mientras Lyra no dejaba de llorar con ella, con sus piernas cortadas de los vidrios regados al suelo -…por favor…- empezó a suplicar y descompuso el rostro, sintiendo que a un lado de su cabeza besada varias veces con urgente necesidad por parte de su amiga, infinitamente conmovida y Bonbon ocultaba su rostro en su cuello, como cuando quería encontrar refugio y lo hacía en el cuello de su padre.

…

La noche cubrió la ciudad, con muy pocas estrellas visibles decorando el manto nocturno.

El silencio de la madrugaba se paseaba por los alrededores en una noche calurosa de verano.

Sin embargo, una repentina corriente de aire recorrió por encima de los tejados y moviendo algunos de los árboles que decoraban las calles, refrescando a su paso un poco el ambiente.

Y es que con su sola presencia, el viento se atraía hacia aquella figura que se iluminaba por su torso cubierto en un alusión de un vestido hecho de llamas aguamarinas claras y sus altas alas del mismo color resplandeciendo entre el moderado alumbramiento de la ciudad asediada de la oscuridad de esa noche.

Aquella silueta se direccionaba con una rapidez tal, que sólo se veía como un rayo de luz azul claro que desaparecía tal como se presenciaba, pero dejando a su rastro una corriente de aire que haría danzar la cabellera si alguien estuviese presente, moviendo algunos residuos que aun están abandonados en el suelo.

Finalmente, alzándose en un edificio, contando sus pisos del lado oeste, se detuvo en seco frente a una ventana. Desde el lado de afuera, los cabellos iluminados que terminaban sus puntas en mechas azul claro se levantaban con sereno movimiento hacia arriba y abajo, mientras aquellos ojos celestes claros contemplaban a la joven de la fotografía que le enseñaron, durmiendo entre su expresión esmirriada en la habitación.

Zephyr dejó caer sus cejas, muy afligida el tener que presenciar a alguien en un estado tan vulnerable, sintiéndose muy conmovida. Y es por eso no se hizo de suplicar al pedido de esas humanas cuando Trixie la invocó, viéndose repentinamente rodeada por casi todas las mismas jóvenes con las que se presentó hace varias noches atrás, todas entregándoles una mirada expectante como suplicante.

Aun contemplando hacia dentro del cuarto, un poco dubitativa, colocó su mano sobre el vidrio de la ventana, sintiéndola un poco fría en contraste del calor, y siguió las instrucciones de las chicas, haciendo un movimiento hacia un lado con cierta fuerza para poder abrir la ventana, cosa que logró. Zephyr deshizo su ceño, muy intrigada de lo que hacía viendo deslizarse a un extremo el vidrio que, una vez abierto, encogió un poco sus alas y pudo ingresar retorciendo el cuerpo, conteniendo cierto sonidos de su boca ante el roce de la estrecha entrada que tenía.

Una vez dentro, no tocó el pie directo al suelo, sino que se quedó suspendida en el aire y voló en dirección hacia la cama, de donde escuchaba un continuo sonido proviniendo de ahí.

Zephyr se asomó ahora sí mejor para ver a la humana de la que le hablaron, arrugando su frente en desconcierto de encontrarse con algo peor de lo que habría escuchado, un tanto intimidada de ver cosas extrañas conectadas a Golden. No podría saber nada de esta civilización, pero le era sencillo reconocer que no eran bueno tantos cables unidos a ellos.

Zephyr pertenecía a una clase de ave mágica que la única vez que se encuentra vulnerable, era cuando estaba por reencarnar y más bien, pasaba todos sus quinientos años sin nada que lo aquejara. Además de los fénix, convivió con alicornios que eran tan inmunes a la vejez que nunca realmente se vieron en algún peligro contra su vida, pues nunca pasaba nada malo esas tierras mágicas que habitaban y al menos en ese entonces que sólo era Shadow Light y Celestia, que cuando se lastimaban o empezaban a sentirse mal físicamente, las lágrimas de fénix la recuperaban en el mismo segundo.

Pero en este nuevo mundo y convivencia, todos y cada uno eran tan frágiles y delicados. Podían lastimarse de maneras terribles sin probabilidades de curarse por completo y la muerte estaba al acecho, por enfermedades o por lo que le parecía muchísimo peor, la misma violencia humana, lastimándose con saña unos a otros.

Para Zephyr, era algo sumamente terrible e innatural.

No le cabía en la cabeza cómo podrían tan fácilmente dañar a alguien sabiendo lo delicados que son.

El corazón se le retorcía de impotencia y tristeza de ver heridas tan mortales y pizcas de vidas que se desprendían lentamente a través de los ojos producto de que alguien más tenga la frialdad de descargar tal violencia sobre otro, y aquello lo pudo saber bien, el día en que salvó a Las Rainbooms.

Verlas a todas ensangrentadas, cortadas y golpeadas, arrastrándose en el suelo aun con el fuego de sus miradas de verla manejar el cuerpo de Trixie, reclamando por ella, y más sus gritos severos de que se alejara de Rainbow Dash cuando se encaminaba hacia la peliarcoiris, la más lastimada de entre todas. Zephyr no pudo evitar sentirse tan profundamente conmovida y ahí, es cuando sus lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos, y pudo usarlas para ayudarlas, porque sin ellas, sin su poder y su magia, una desquiciada Shadow Light iba a provocar más y peores sufrimientos como el que acababa de ver y preferiría evitar volver a presentarse en una situación así.

Pero ahora su corazón se encogía de nuevo de mucho dolor y tristeza, al ver el estado de aquella humana que dormía entre el deterioro de su salud, que no parecía recuperarse de la manera más optimista posible. Le resumieron cómo Golden llegó ahí y Zephyr tuvo que colocarse las manos a los oídos porque podía verlo, de alguna manera, ver siluetas oscuras que no la dejaba reconocer enteramente rostro ni cuerpo, pero sí escuchar sonidos sordos de golpes aterrizando y quejidos atragantados uno tras otros. Y ahora, se encontraba de frente con el resultado de esa violencia.

Le ardía todo lo que era ella el ver ese rostro de vida muy apagado, más alejándose que tratando de quedarse, tan maltratada y frágil, conservando esa expresión de angustia y de alguna molestia que estaría sintiendo en su cuerpo entre sueños.

Era demasiado de ver, por eso sintió alivio de que su vista empezó a empañarse a la vez que le picó las mejillas al escurrirse repentinas lágrimas llenas de puros sentimientos de empatía y consuelo, que tenían una ligera luz en ellas, y sin inmutarse mucho, Zephyr empezó a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de la pelinaranja, acercando su rostro sobre el suyo a pocos centímetros, cerrando sus ojos para provocar que se le desbordaran otras lágrimas a su vez que acercaba sus labios en su frente, como si acabara de acostar a un niño, y entonces sus lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos para caer directo sobre el rostro de Golden.

De inmediato, las lágrimas se adhirieron en ella y su cuerpo empezara a cubrirse de ese mismo brillo claro del que estaban hechas.

Zephyr se apartó lentamente, abriendo sus ojos vidriados entre el movimiento de su cabellera, dándole un aspecto muy bonito de ver, mientras el brillo se sostenía en la pelinaranja y entonces, las secas cicatrices se fueron evaporando, al igual que sus pronunciados moretones y marcas rojizas se diluían. La palidez de su piel, recuperaba el color normal de amarillo claro, evidenciando una mejor circulación de su sangre, y los sonidos débiles de sus latidos, se fueron fortaleciendo.

La mueca de rostro en malestar, se fue calmando, entornándose más relajada, como mejorando su descanso del sueño, haciendo que se levantara una espléndida sonrisa de alegría en Zephyr, celebrando internamente su recuperación, para desaparecer por donde vino.

...

Horas antes de aquella madrugada, un par de horas de la medianoche, una pelirosada se terminaba de cepillar su larga caballera muy sonriente, sólo para al dejárselo de cepillar, éste se esponjara tupido y loco como siempre.

-¡Es hora de dormir, pequeño príncipe!- vociferó muy sonriente Pinkie Pie cargando en sus manos a su pequeño lagarto verde con mirada perdida, expulsando su larga lengua para que pegue en un ojo y se lo lama lentamente sin pestañear siquiera. -. Aaaaawwww- se derritió Pinkie abrazando su mascota, conmovida -. También te deseo una muy hiperrecontrarechunfla buenas noches- expresó para poner a Gummie sobre su esponjoso cabello rosa que empezó a masticar en su boca desdentada cuando su puerta fue tocada muy delicadamente -. ¡Adelante, hermanita menor!- detectó la manera de tocar la puerta, la cual se abrió, mostrando a Marble Pie con una bata de dormir del color violeta de su único ojo visible por el mechón que le cubría medio rostro. El solo asomarse, Pinkie Pie detectó lo que quería decir, aspirando con fuerza brincando con larga zancadas hacia su hermana que la tomó de los hombros con ojos muy enérgicos y abiertos -. ¿En serio, Marble? ¿Visitas? ¿Para mí? ¿A esta hora?- interrogaba.

-Uhuum- murmuró cohibida mientras asentía con sus cejas curvadas con una pequeña y delicada sonrisa. Entonces Pinkie sonrió anchamente.

-¡Visitas!- celebró agachándose tomando los bordes de su pijama, para quitársela de un solo golpe para descubrir su ropa casual de siempre de falda rosa y blusa con un corazón en su centro -. ¡Adoro las visitas! ¡Son amigos a domicilios! ¡¿Qué es mejor que eso?!- chilló de emoción juntando sus manos -. ¿Y quién es?

En la sala de la casa, con su mano derecha vendada sujetada de la otra, estaba Bonbon aguardando que Pinkie bajara. A un sillón de distancia, estaba Maud Pie, con inexpresividad y lento parpadear, haciéndole compañía hasta que llegara su hermana, con un roca sobre su falda.

-Perdón por la imprudencia de la visita- rompió el silencio Bonbon no muy diferente de expresión que Maud, quien la miró tranquila sin inmutarse…nada.

-Descuida, de todos modos Peñasco suele dormir muy tarde después de un bocadillo nocturno- respondió con voz monótona .Bonbon se atrevió a arquearle la ceja.

-¿Quién es Peñasco?

-Mi mascota- contestó levantando una pequeña roca. Bonbon parpadeó, incrédula.

-Eso es…una roca.

-Es una diabasa- se explicó regresando a Peñasco a su falda con delicadeza -. Están compuestas fundamentalmente de dos minerales: piroxeno y plagiocasa o feldespato cálcico, aparte de otros minerales secundarios como…

-… pirita, magnetita, olivino o cuarzo- le interrumpió en decir y Maud se calló manteniéndole la mirada con atención, pero aun sin expresión alguna, aunque con esa mirada cargada de nada. -. ¿Cómo sabes de rocas?

-Bueno…no exactamente de rocas- murmuró sin mucho interés -. Sé que esa es diabasa, una roca que se usa en las vías del tren- se explicó -. Son extremadamente duras y resistentes, por eso era el sitio favorito de un asesino en serie en romperle el cráneo a sus víctimas azotando sus cabezas entre las rieles, provocando muerte súbita por su fuerte dureza de los componentes que caracteriza la roca- terminó por decir, mirando un lento parpadear del impasible rostro de Maud, para repentinamente ver una minúscula sonrisa que contrastaba el resto de la expresión muerta de su cara.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-¡Bonbon!- chilló Pinkie Pie bajando de golpe los últimos escalones de la escalera que llevaba directo a la modesta sala y empezar acercarse rápidamente para abrir mucho sus ojos al dirigir su mirada en Maud -. ¡Wow! ¡¿Por qué tan contenta?! Alguien hizo nueva amiga, ¿eh?

-Estoy rebosando de regocijo- habló con voz etérea y seca mientras se levantaba del mueble para dar una última mirada a Bonbon -. Fue un placer. Espero volvamos a charlar. Que te recuperes pronto de tu herida.

-¿Herida?- recién cayó en cuenta Pinkie para enfocar su mirada en la mano de Bonbon, quien incómoda atrajo para sí su mano mientras Maud se retiraba y Pinkie se acercaba. -. ¿Qué te…?

-Larga historia- le cortó la pregunta abruptamente -. Yo en serio no vendría a buscarte tan tarde si no fuera importante.

-Lo sé. Lo sé- empezó a asentir rápidamente más intrigada sentándose en el mismo mueble que Bonbon, quien buscaba ordenar las ideas para hablar lo más concreta posible.

-Pinkie, quiero disculparme contigo.

-¿Qué?- parpadeó incrédula para sonreírse -. ¿De qué hablas Bonbon? Tú no me hiciste nada malo. ¡Al contrario!- sonrió más -. Tú fuiste mucho de ayuda y de consuelo cuando…- descendió la sonrisa, pero mantuvo una muy delicada y sentimental mientras sus ojos se suavizaban -…cuando me encontraba mal por lo de…ya sabes, lo de Sonata.

-Por esa misma razón me disculpo, porque me equivoqué- exclamó con profunda seriedad mientras Pinkie Pie aun no acababa de entender. -. Te dije que había consuelo si vengaras su muerte limpiando al mundo de la mugre que la mató pero…- empezó a negar con la cabeza -…pero…- repitió bajando un poco la cabeza, contrariada -…mi propio consejo no funciona...- masculló con resistencia a decir pero se esforzó en decir -…no funciona porque ya no tengo nada qué limpiar y todo lo que "limpié" carece de sentido ahora por ciertas razones…- suspiró contrariada devolviéndole la mirada, dándose cuenta de esa rara pero inminente atención seria en el rostro de la fiestera cuando la situación lo demandaba, como en esta, aunque no le duró mucho, pues sonrió con cierta diversión irónica.

-Para ser una chica muy lista y fuerte como para desmantelar un grupo de narcotraficantes, eres algo tontita, ¿cierto?- comentó y Bonbon arrugó su frente separando un poco sus labios pero Pinkie continuó hablando -. Ay, Bonbon. Por supuesto que tu consejo tiene valor y sentido, hasta para ti misma, porque a mí me sirve, pero creo que tú no lo has entendido muy bien, ¿Quieres que te explique cuál fue tu consejo resumido en una palabra para que lo entiendas bien?- preguntó anchando más la sonrisa y Bonbon seguía con esa expresión confundida tatuada en el rostro, sintiéndose tonta por cómo le hablaba con mucha obviedad Pinkie Pie su propio consejo -. ¡Tomaré eso como un "sí"!- celebró aplaudiendo una vez -. La palabra a tu consejo es: "Felicidad".

-…- enmudeció profundizando más su ceño -. ¿Disculpa?- escupió con sequedad.

-¡Sí, Bonbon! Yo estaba muy muy muy muy muy muy muy- aspiró tomando aire -, muy muy muy muy muy pero muy concentrada en el dolor que sentía, que olvidé la felicidad- puso una cara de pánico exagerado -. ¿Yo? ¿Olvidando la felicidad?- jadeó para echarse de rodillas al suelo -.¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- lamentó.

-¡Algunos sí se duermen temprano porque tienen una granja que dirigir!- se quejó la voz de Limestone desde arriba de las escaleras.

-¡Lo siento!- avisó Pinkie para continuar su grito pero muy bajo y en susurro: -. _¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!

-Pinkie…- se contrarió Bonbon poniéndose de pie del sillón y Pinkie hizo lo mismo del suelo colocándose frente a ella.

-Bonbon, tú no viniste aquí a dar una disculpa que no tiene sentido- la atajó de decir algo y entonces se puso más acorde a la situación -. Sé que te pasaron cosas muy tristes muy seguido y que tienes miedo a jamás ser feliz por eso…

-Yo no…- negaba frunciendo el ceño pero Pinkie le lanzó una expresión de obviedad y a sabiendas. Bonbon apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos desviando la cabeza hacia a un lado, entiesando la barbilla.

-Yo perdí a Sonata también de una forma injusta y terrible- continuó hablando -. Y pasaste por otras cosas que no puedo imaginar. Pero tu consejo es ser y hacer todo lo contrario a lo que se siente con dolor acuestas. Es ser feliz aprovechando la vida que nos queda en memoria de la que perdieron haciendo lo correcto.

-Tú no entiendes. Es fácil para ti. Tú perdiste a una persona y es terrible. Pero Golden y yo perdimos nuestra vida entera y el dolor es más fuerte que la felicidad que nos espera.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso, Bonbon?- interrogó meneando la cabeza para expandir sus ojos bastante -. A menos que….seas adivina…- agregó con voz de asombro y Bonbon la miró con un ceño.

-No, no soy adivina. Sólo es obvio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…porque…- se encogía de hombros con su mirada inquieta -…es lo único que me ha seguido.

-¿Entonces todo lo que pasaste en Canterlot High es dolor?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-¿En realidad fue lo mejor que te pasó?

-Eso…eso pensaba.

-¿Pensabas?

-¡Pienso! Pero…

-Bonbon…- la llamó colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para que le prestara atención -. ¿Qué es lo que verdad te hace pensar que no puedes encontrar la felicidad?

Bonbon se la quedó mirando con el rostro endurecido, tragando fuerte saliva, tiesa de orgullo que empezaba a fastidiarle por completo y no toleraba más mantenerlo. Bajó los hombros pero sin perder esa expresión del rostro.

-Yo…no sé…cómo ser feliz.

-Para ser alguien que no sabe cómo ser feliz, ya dio el primer paso para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues tienes ganas de ser feliz, eso ya es un punto a favor. Quiere decir que estás dispuesta a descongelar tu corazón.

-Entonces… ¿hay pasos?

-Digamos que tres pasos y medio.

-¿Y medio?- murmuró.

-El primero es reconocer que tienes derecho a ser feliz. El segundo, es convertir en amigo lo que te hace infeliz. Quiere decir que debes lidiar con todo lo que te impide ser feliz. El tercero, es ser amigo de ti mismo y darte un súper abrazo- chilló para abrazar de lado a Bonbon con fuerza, provocando que haga un gesto.

-¿Y el y medio?

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- sonrió más manteniendo el abrazo -. Ayudar hacer feliz a los demás te hará más feliz.

Bonbon se quedó ahí atrapada entre los brazos de Pinkie, sin molestarse a rechazarla. Como lo pensó, estaba muy cansada de todo, o, más bien de su estilo de vida que llevaba y aunque consideraba la idea, aún estaba en el primer paso de…dos y medio. Aunque no veía sentido de por qué llamar "y medio" en vez de cuarto. Pero como sea, Pinkie tenía razón. Podría ser inteligente y fuerte en algunas cosas pero, para otras involucradas a lo emocional, es una inexperta y…débil. Suspiró con pesadez mientras Pinkie Pie la soltaba manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado- se distanció un poco para verla fijamente y Bonbon deslizara su mirada en ella -. Sé que no puedo ponerme en tu lugar ni tal vez jamás saber cómo te sentirás. Tienes derecho a llorar, a sentir dolor y reclamar, pero por favor, por favor, no te abandones- le tomó ambas manos expandiendo una suave sonrisa entre sus ojos que invitaba a mantener la atención de la expresión de fe que había en ellos -. Tú aún sigues aquí y mientras estés aquí, tú tendrás mil oportunidades de ser feliz, sólo por el simple hecho de existir. Todo depende de encontrar en ti misma la motivación de aceptar que una sonrisa tuya puede ser la esperanza de alguien que ha sufrido- terminó por decir, expandiendo una gran sonrisa llena de un todo que chocó con el quebrado ánimo de Bonbon, quien sin darse cuenta, vidrió sus ojos, muy abatida pero a la vez reflexiva.

-Pero lo perdí todo…bueno, casi todo…

-Pues tienes toda una vida por delante para encontrar mayores razones para sonreír. Todo depende de lo dispuesta que estás para recibirlo- la animó manteniendo la sonrisa -. Y quién sabe, Bonbon- le entrecerró los ojos con cierta pizca sabionda -. Tal vez, no todo está completamente perdido, cuando luchas por ello.

Bonbon le mantuvo la mirada, en escrutinio, reaccionando recién del par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, respingando un poco y pasarse su mano buena a lo largo de él, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos pero que, eventualmente, fueron recuperando cierta expresión de firmeza y decisión, devolviéndole la mirada, como si ahora, todo estaba más obviamente claro para ella y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta para salir, como huyendo, mientras Pinkie Pie sonreía muy contenta de recibirla y al parecer, ha dado al blanco con algo.

…

Como era de esperarse, los médicos perdieron la cabeza al comprobar el "milagro" de que Carrot Top estaba completamente sana y lista para dar el alta.

Desde muy temprano, no muy pasadas de las siete de la mañana, todas las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar al hospital. Todas aquellas que pasaron en el escondite, a excepción de Lyra y Bonbon, estuvieron presentes sin inmutarse de sorpresa como el médico que atendía a Golden expresaba que no sólo tu nervio tibial se había recuperado del todo permitiéndole recuperar la sensibilidad y movimiento correcto de los pies, sino de los propios hematomas, laceraciones y mal funcionamiento de otros órganos, incluyendo el corazón. Finalmente, el hombre permaneció en silencio mirando las expresiones tranquilas de las chicas. Por supuesto que no olvidaba quiénes eran ellas. Media ciudad, por no decir entera, sabían quiénes eran y el misterio que las rodeaba.

-Ustedes…tienen algo que ver, ¿cierto?- preguntó finalmente con voz ronca.

-Magia de Equestria, bitch- exclamó Rainbow con movimiento de manos sobre su rostro alzándose una ceja.

-¡Rainbow!- llamó la atención Applejack para perder la transformación seguida de las demás de manera inmediata y mirar la debativa expresión del médico, menos sorprendido que antes, pero sí más ensimismado. -. Sólo dele el alta a nuestra amiga.

-Un momento, falto yo de examinarla- se unió una nueva voz, seguido que las demás desviaran su mirada de dónde provino y sólo quedar de piedra con los ojos imprudentes clavados en la ladina y amplia sonrisa expandiéndose deslumbrando aún más el rostro bien parecido del recién llegado.

Acortando la distancia siguiendo recto al frente del cuarto de Golden, caminaba con pasos firmes y activos la presencia de un hombre de pómulos altos, una fuerte mandíbula de nariz recta y labios estrechos pero voluptuosos que se retorcían en una larga curva por la agradable y entusiasta sonrisa que adornaba su gesto de facciones angulosas. Su piel era de un tono rojizo muy pálido, sus ojos eran de un color pardo amarillento, al igual que su cabellera peinada de manera suelta, muy fresca, evidenciando que su edad aun rayaba más en la juventud que entraba con pereza a rasgos de la adultez, o simplemente la naturaleza había sido piadosa y amable para que se mantuviera fresco en la edad que tuviera. Aunque eso no fuese gran impedimento para ser contemplado como si fuese una estatua tallada de algunos siglos pasados en un museo. Usaba una larga bata blanca de médico que cubrían un cuerpo alto y sin duda, ejercitado, de hombros amplios y anchos, con pantalones de vestir perfectamente planchados y zapatos negros lustrados.

Se acercó con una mirada veloz hacia las chicas para concentrarse en el médico y saludarlo con un preciso fuerte apretón de manos.

-Entonces, ¿Ya puedo pasar?- preguntó para cerciorar.

-Ah, sí, sí, pasa. El "milagro" parece ya contar con "santo"- ironizó con cierta contrariedad pasando de vuelta la mirada al grupo de chicas que hizo que el médico recién llegado las volviera a mirar, que parecían que sus ojos sólo pudiesen estar clavados literalmente, sobre la presencia del nuevo doctor mientras el otro se retiraba refunfuñando incomodado con ganas de que se vayan de una vez.

-Uhm, hola, buenos días- saludó expandiendo la sonrisa aún más, en una entretenida curiosidad, sabiendo bien enfrente de quienes estaba.

Lo que hizo que una corriente pasara por la espalda de algunas, siendo Rarity la que dejara de ver cómo se tembló levemente al escucharlo hablar, seguido de que sean Mistery, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Trixie y Fluttershy alzaran con torpe movimiento las manos en ademán de saludo con una sonrisa igual de aguada y tonta. Mientras, Cherry se mantuvo quieta mirándolo con curiosidad y después a su alrededor, al ver las reacciones de las demás, mientras Pinkie Pie brincaba tras de Applejack con sus ojos cerrados y cubriendo los de la vaquera con sus manos.

-¡No miremos! ¡No engañemos a nuestros novios con la mirada! ¡No importa lo sexy que sea!

-¡PINKIE PIE!- reclamaron las demás por su imprudencia.

-Jijiji, no le haga caso, nosotras no lo hacemos- se aclaró la garganta Rarity inclinándose a él apartando su cabello con un movimiento coqueto seguido de un pestañeo rápido de sus largas pestañas postizas.

Cuando se escuchó el sonido de una cámara y después la luz de un flash, pasando su mirada como el resto a Mistery, que tenía levantado su celular en dirección del médico.

-¡Ooops! Se me resbaló- avisó para tomar seguido varias fotos rápidamente -. ¡Ooops! ¡Qué torpe soy! ¡Se me volvió a resbalar! Una y otra y otra vez.

-¡Bah! Qué indignante- se quejó Rarity con exagerada irritación para inclinarse a un lado dándole la espalda al médico para dirigirse hacia Mistery y susurrar con fuerza; -. Después me las pasas- volvió a la atención a él -. Y su nombre es…

-Bueno- tosió un poco el médico retrocediendo un poco por su espacio personal -. Soy el psiquiatra Peace Mind y aun tengo que evaluar el estado psíquico de la paciente. Voy a cerciorar su estado en este momento. Así que me dio gusto conocerlas, me disculparán- se excusó manteniendo cierta sonrisa para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la habitación.

Las demás, Mistery, Rarity y Rainbow ladearon la cabeza con la mirada hacia la parte baja de su espalda y casi simultáneamente, se sonrieron pícaramente para intercambiarse miradas asintiéndose.

-¿Qué hacen?- murmuró Fluttershy tapándose la cara, completamente enrojecida, recibiendo un golpe amistoso de Rainbow.

-¡Oh, vamos, Flutters! No niegues que no cae bien mirar dentro de la vitrina para variar.

-¡N-No!- se enrojeció más haciéndose bolita en la silla.

-¿Ya puedes soltarme?- farfulló inmutable Applejack, aun tapada de ojos por una Pinkie con los suyos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Aun no! ¡Aun puedo olerlo! ¡Dejó su perfume aquí!- chilló esta vez pasando una mano sobre la nariz de Applejack -. ¡No lo huelas! ¡No lo engañes por la nariz!

-¡Agh, basta!- se quejó apartando ya las manos de Pinkie de su rostro.

-Yo sólo puedo decir; aprobaaaaaaaado- cantó Mistery con una sonrisa de lado con su mirada en la pantalla del celular.

-¡MI NOMBRE DE BLUETOOTH ES RARES!- chilló Rarity con voz emergente juntándose a la rockera y con su celular entre las manos.

-Pues sí…sí está como quiere…- comentó Cherry, ganándose las miradas de algunas. Arqueó una ceja -. ¿Qué? Soy gay, no ciega- dijo para mirar a Mistery -. ¿A Brawley no le molestará que tengas esas fotos?

-Primero deja que se declare para que le moleste.

-¿Se dieron cuenta cómo veía a Trixie?- se infló el pecho en decir Lulamoon alzando varias veces sus cejas-. ¿Cómo no hacerlo con la gran y poderosa presencia de la belleza de Trrrixie?- exclamó posando sus manos en las caderas con un gesto petulante en su sonrisa -. Jejejeje, más vale que disimule mejor si no quiere ir preso.

-Claaaaaaaaaaro- corearon todas para reventar en una sola risa. Trixie frunció el ceño inflando sus cachetes pisando el piso.

-¡Silencio! Bola de envidiosas. ¡Hum!- se cruzó de brazos dándoles la espalda.

-Oh, Trixie, no te enojes- menguaba su risa Rainbow.

-¡Ya me llegaron!- celebró Rarity viendo las fotos ya enviadas a su celular -. ¡Estas me servirán para más tarde!- decía para guardar el celular al bolsillo para ver los rostros fijos de las demás, con Fluttershy más roja que un tomate -. ¿Quéééé?

-Uy, pero qué pillina resultó la señorita Rarity- se burló Cherry. -. ¿No quieres que te dejemos sola con las fotos ahora que estás más inspirada?- interrogó moviendo rápidamente las cejas y las demás resoplaron seguido de unas risas, captando recién Rarity la mirada acusatoria de todas, enrojeciéndose.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Qué piensan mentes sucias? Me refería para ponerlo de fondo de pantalla. ¡Es todo!

-Aaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaa.

-¡Agh! ¡Cállense!- frunció el ceño alzando su nariz.

-Otra que se enojó- rió Rainbow. -. Bah, relájense.

-Quien necesitan relajarse son otros- comentó Trixie deshaciendo su cruce brazos para cambiar el tema -. ¡¿Saben qué es vivir bajo el mismo techo con Twilight y Moon White?!

-Pues…- decía Flutttershy,

-¡No, claro que no!- se contestó ella misma con prepotencia.

*Flashback*

" _Trixie se asomó a la biblioteca, con un libro entre sus manos, dejando abrir bastante sus ojos al ver muchos libros abiertos alrededor de Twilight, quien tenía su cabello desmarañado con un lápiz posado tras su oreja, encorvada contra las páginas de libros abiertos que, cuando se abrió la puerta para dar paso a Trixie, Twilight alzó la cabeza como un avestruz que desentierra su cabeza del suelo, mostrando mejor su perturbadora apariencia, con mechones de su cabello sobresaliendo por varios ángulos, con una expresión ansiosa como revelaba cansancio, casi desorbitados, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo un tic de parpadear con un ojo._

 _-Hooooooola, Trixie- saludó con un profunda risa fina ladeando la cabeza sin deshacer esa exagerada mueca._

 _-Ah…- murmuró parpadeando un poco con un gesto incómodo -. Hola...Eh, tú, Twilight, ¿Estás bien?_

 _-¿Bien? ¿Yo? ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Yo?- preguntó para resoplar -. ¡Claro que estoy bien!- exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo para suspirar sin perder su expresión -. Estoy muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de explorar todo lo que los humanos han descubierto en cuanto a teorías de física cuántica, multiversos, que sólo son teorías, jejeje, teorías. Sólo teorías. Teoooooorías. Teorías que se juntan con otras que recuerdo haber estudiado y se contradicen entre sí y recuerdo que son realidades diferentes y debo hallar la fórmula híbrida de ambas para crear una ventana dimensional si Moon White no logra acceder a la magia del portal robada- ladeó la cabeza sonriendo más -. Pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar._

 _-Mmm, oookey- dijo no tan segura haciendo un gesto para sonreír un poco y levantar el libro que cargaba -. Trixie pensaba que tal vez pudieras hacer un receso para…_

 _-¡¿Receso?!- repitió intensificándose su tic y le sonrió más ancha -. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No puedo tener un receso. ¿Qué si en ese tiempo que tomo de receso pude haber encontrado un punto clave para volver a recuperar la abertura dimensional que nos condujera a Equestria, y una fuente de energía que atrajera la magia de este mundo para adaptarla? Pero sé que toooooodo saldrá bien. Todo está bien. Nada malo pasa en Equestria mientras yo estoy aquí atrapada por doscientos cuarenta horas y…- miró el reloj de pared -…veinte tres minutos con diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis…- continuaba contando los segundos mientras movía hacia adelante la cabeza._

 _-Eeeentiendo- murmuró Trixie con incomodidad caminando de retro -. Trixie…entonces…se alejará….leeentamente…- "a esconder todo lo afilado…" pensó para sí misma hasta salir de la biblioteca y cerrarla, suspirando de alivio pero con un gesto torcido al ver lo tensa y presionada que estaba Twilight._

 _Entonces Trixie se encaminó hacia otra habitación no muy lejos de la biblioteca, tocando un par de veces la puerta para seguido girar la perilla y empezar a abrirla para entrar, que antes que pudiera siquiera asomarse del todo, una voz la recibió._

- _¿Qué no te enseñaron a esperar respuesta antes de entrar?_

 _-Agh- se quejó Trixie bajando las cejas para abrir del todo la puerta y encontrar a Moon White sentado en medio de la habitación que parecía un cuarto de estudio. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo muy quieto en una pose con sus brazos extendidos a los lados con sus palmas sobre el suelo y sus piernas encogidas unas sobre otras. Trixie ladeó la cabeza levantando una ceja -. ¿Estás…meditando?_

 _-Intento concentrarme- corrigió sin interés de su presencia ni molestarse a abrir los ojos ni moverse._

 _-¿Para qué?- preguntó curiosa y Moon White suspiró con pesadez._

 _-No tengo cuerno por donde transitar la magia, así que intento concentrarlo en mis…manos._

 _-Mistery y Lyra no tienen problema con eso- comentó pensativa._

 _-Porque la magia que intento concentrar no me es accesible y trato de controlarla. Así que, por favor, vete por donde viniste- pidió pero con voz seca. Trixie se puso ceñuda._

 _-No puedes echar a Trixie. ¡Esta es la casa de Trixie!_

 _-En realidad es la casa de tu padre, tú sólo vives aquí, de mantenida._

 _-…- infló los cachetes, más ceñuda -. ¿Ah sí? Pues…pues…¡Tú también!- dio el jaque y él dejó expulsar aire de la nariz._

 _-Y me odio las doscientas cuarenta horas por ello- contestó con rigidez -. Por eso déjame concentrar para que podamos irnos- terminó por decir, aspirando aire y removiéndose un poco de su posición para volver a enfocarse. Pero el calor intenso de sentirse expuesto pareció molestarle, al mostrar un ceño entre sus ojos cerrados -. Sigues aquí, ¿cierto?_

 _-Nadie ordena a Trixie a irse- exclamó ella enseñando el libro para dejarlo sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta -. Además, Trixie quería mostrarles algo, a ti y a Twilight. Primero fui con ella pero entonces comenzó a perturbar a Trixie con esa mirada psicópata que tiene. ¿Sí la viste? Su cabello está horrible. Trixie debería dejarle un cepillo pero no quiero que empiece a hablar como muñeca poseída con esa sonrisota que parece partirle el rostro. Entonces Trixie pasó por aquí para ver si tú al menos tenía la cabeza para tener un receso y pudieras…- seguía hablando pero entonces Moon White acabó dándose por vencido y abrió sus ojos grises, encontrándose éstos tiesos de impaciencia entre su buen entrecejo, levantándose de golpe del suelo y caminar directo hacia a Trixie que antes que pudiera reaccionar, Moon White le estampó la boca con su mano, callándola de hecho, y la hizo retroceder de vuelta al pasillo sacándola de la habitación, soltándola para volver al cuarto, cerrar la puerta y esta vez, escuchar el seguro ponerse. Trixie parpadeó boquiabierta, incrédula, hasta temblarle el cuerpo de ira e indignación, y más que nada, soberbia y con el orgullo herido -. Para que lo sepas, ¡Trixie salió del cuarto porque se dejó!"._

-¡Están locos!- terminó por contar Trixie volviéndose a cruzar de brazos. -. Sabía que estarían ocupados, pero creí que sería genial tener con quien charlar pero… ¡Están locos!- repitió.

-Pues, no es para menos- murmuró Fluttershy rascándose a un lado de su mejilla. -. Están bajo mucha presión y por eso reaccionan así de inquietos y pues, ¿Groseros?

-Pues tampoco hay que dejarlos así- pensó Pinkie Pie en voz alta.

-Pero ya ves como trataron a Trixie- farfulló Lulamoon. -. ¡Y soy Trixie!

-¡Ja! Pero somos buenas interviniendo en donde no nos llaman- sonrió Rarity de lado.

-¡Sí! Como el que yo me di la libertad de inscribir a Cherry en el próximo running- avisó Rainbow Dash entusiasta mientras Cherry agrandaba sus ojos brincando del asiento a su dirección.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- balbuceó la peliverde estupefacta.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No te gustaba correr?

-Sí pero lo dejé hace años- obvió arrugando su frente -. No voy a resistir un running…- hizo un puchero llevándose las manos a la barriga para agarrarse piel -. Y estoy algo descuidadita.

-Nah, estás flaca sólo algo aguada.

-Ahora me siento peor…

-Yo también participaré y me prepararé para el día. Entrenamos juntas, competimos juntas, ¡Y llegaremos a la meta!

-No es mala idea- sonrió Mistery hacia Cherry -. Yo te conocí cuando aún practicabas esa actividad, antes de…- meneó la cabeza -…ya sabes quien te desanimó. Además es bueno que ocupes tu mente en otra cosa después de…ya sabes- obvió con una sonrisa comprensiva y Cherry sabía a lo que se refería sobre su rompimiento con Bonbon, haciendo clic en la cabeza, mirando de vuelta a Rainbow pensando, que ella también pensaría que le vendría bien un cambio de ambiente, por lo ocurrido ayer en el ascensor y como si le leyera la mente, la peliarcoiris levantó ambas cejas con una sonrisa suspicaz y bandida de obviedad, asintiendo.

-¡Do it!- exclamó Rainbow, dándole un leve empujoncito de lado -. ¡Do it! ¡Do it!- continuó diciendo.

-¡Do it! ¡Do it! ¡Do it! ¡Do it! ¡Do it!- empezaron a corear todas rejuntándose entre sí arrinconando a Cherry, quien ya por último se vio obligada a sonreír y se rodó de ojos empezando a asentir.

-¡Agh, sí, maldición, lo haré!- se decidió con firmeza elevando un puño para celebración de las demás entre risas y aplausos, cuando el celular de Pinkie sonó, apartándose ella del grupo para mirar el celular y ver con repentina atención, el nombre que salía en la pantalla y contestar enseguida.

-¿Bonbon?

En tanto, en la habitación del hospital, Peace Mind terminaba de hablar con Carrot, quien por mucho, se veía evidentemente mejor que el día de ayer, no sólo físicamente, sino emocional. Sin duda alguna, el despertar con todos los males desaparecido, fue un gran choque de felicidad para ella. Había recuperado la normalidad de su cuerpo, de su salud, y aquello, impactó positivamente en cuanto su autoestima y emoción, encontrándose ahora con el rostro más inclinado a estar expresivo y sus ojos verdes con una chispa más activa, aunque su gesto ciertamente angustioso no se había retirado del todo, escuchando lo que decía.

-Se habrá recuperado físicamente de sus lesiones, incluyendo cerebrales, pero las consecuencias mentales de su amnesia post-traumática permanecen- se explicaba con voz pausada y tranquila -. Quiere decir que los recuerdos que perdió tras la lesión cerebral, aún se mantienen inaccesible a su conciencia. Aun se encuentra en un estado mental vulnerable con trastorno de ansiedad, paranoia y tendencia a depresión, pero con la receta que acabo de tener lista- explicó alzando un papel previamente apuntado -se podrá mantenerla en un estado de calma mientras recibe el adecuado tratamiento psiquiátrico que procederé a atender. Ahora- agitó la receta entre sus manos -. ¿A quién le correspondo entregársela?

-Ahm…- dudó curvando las cejas agarrando el filo de las sábanas -. A Applejack. No la conoce, creo. Es alta, rubia, de ojos verdes- describía y él se sonrió.

-Vi una rubia afuera, pero sus ojos estaban tapados por una inquieta amiga suya así que no sé si sean verdes- comentó y Carrot levantó la cabeza.

-¿Ya está afuera?

-Ella y todo un grupo de chicas que…parecen muy divertidas- hizo una mueca con entrecejo pero sonriéndose risueño -. Tienes mucha suerte de tener personas así junto a ti.

-Supongo…- murmuró pensativa desviando su mirada hacia abajo. Él le mantuvo la mirada fija, reflexivo.

-Te parece, ¿Si te ayudo encontrar de dónde vienes?

La pregunta hizo que sus orejas se agudizaran y Carrot volviera a mirarlo enseguida con sus ojos profundamente concentrados sobre el rostro calmado y sonriente del psiquiatra.

-Datos de la escuela servirían de mucho de indicar una dirección o algo, como entrevistar a su directora. Será cuestión de averiguar esos detalles para reconocer del lugar de donde vino, ¿No lo ha pensado?

-No…- murmuró casi inaudible -. No se…me ocurrió...soy una tonta…

-Por supuesto que no- consoló con una radiante sonrisa -. Acaba de despertar de un coma y tiene amnesia. No se pida demasiado apenas pasado un día- posó una mano sobre su antebrazo con una mirada llena de seguridad -. Esté por segura que con el transcurso de los días, su mente estará de vuelta a toda su capacidad. Y debe esforzarse a mantenerse ocupada, activa y tomar las medicinas, para sí, pueda ser capaz de entender y comprender cualquier información que halle para ayudarla, ¿Está bien?

Carrot le mantuvo la mirada, empezándose a vidriar los ojos a la vez que sonreía y asentía enseguida, como si no lo hiciera en ese momento, todo lo que escuchaba se evaporaría, y se inclinó en un abrazo que sorprendió al psiquiatra, pero que se sonrió un poco devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Eres una chica muy valiente. Las cosas se pondrán mejor.

-Gracias- murmuró muy conmovida -. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué- expresó distanciándose del abrazo -. Ahora, saldré a conversar con tus amigas para que esté al tanto de todo, ¿Bien?

-Sí, bien- asintió seguido pasándose una mano al borde de sus ojos secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que le brotaron pero manteniendo una sonrisa entre sus cejas encorvadas. -. Aunque no sé si sean mis amigas…- murmuró para sí misma, confundida.

Peace le dio una última mirada y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-¡Espere!- la atajó Carrot y él regresó su vista en ella, mirando sus ojos un tanto indecisos -. Usted…usted cree…- aspiró -. ¿Es mejor que no sepa nada? Digo…debí pasar por cosas horribles para terminar aquí. Entonces… Mejor que no recuerde nada, ¿Cierto?

-…- se mantuvo callado por un momento. Pestañeó y se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mirando el concentrado mirar de esos ojos verdes que se prendieron en los suyos, muy curiosos y ciertamente impacientes de su responder. Finalmente, él movió su rostro a un lado y le regaló una amplia sonrisa de lado -. ¿Quién soy yo para decidir eso? No soy nadie. Sólo tú puedes decidir lo que deseas saber de ti y lo que quieres saber cuando aprendas aceptar lo que te define, tanto lo bueno y lo malo, lo dulce y amargo, que condimenta la vida.

Carrot no dijo nada, asimilando lo que escuchaba mientras sus miradas se mantuvieron por un momento sin prácticamente pestañear mirando con detenimiento el expresar del psiquiatra, hasta que finalmente Peace se dio la vuelta y se encaminó fuera del cuarto. La pelinaranja suspiró bajando la mirada, hacia sus palmas, viéndose que era la única en tener el poder de sus inquietudes y respuestas, que debía descubrir.

Minutos más tarde, Applejack cruzaba la habitación con una bolsa acompañada de una entusiasta sonrisa que Carrot devolvió al verla, apresurada en decir su inexplicable sanación pero que a su vez, deducía si tenía que ver con la magia de la amistad que poseía ella y la conversación que tuvieron ayer. La rubia le contó que efectivamente había sido por magia, pero no de la suya, sino de un nuevo ser mágico que habitaba en el cuerpo de Trixie.

-¿Qué…?- jadeó Carrot estupefacta.

-Es una historia demasiado larga qué contar que lo haré una vez te hayas instalado bien en mi casa- exclamó sonriente viendo la expresión del rostro de la pelinaranja.

-¿Viviré…contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya no tienes nada más qué hacer aquí. Te acaban de dar el alta y ahora te vienes a mi casa. Mi hermano al final de la semana se irá a la universidad así que se desocupará una habitación. Mientras tanto, puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo dormiré en el de Applebloom.

-No, no, Applejack, por favor, no quiero ser una molestia…- murmuró avergonzada.

-No es ninguna. Mi hermano es despreocupado y ya aceptó ceder su cuarto e improvizar algo cuando venga de visitas. Applebloom le encantará que pase a dormir con ella- torció los ojos -. Puedo ver futuras pijamadas diarias en ella.

-Pero no puedo quitarte tu cuarto. El de nadie, yo puedo dormir en el sofá o…

-Carrot- la interrumpió sonriéndose -. Olvídate de ser una molestia. Considérate un miembro honorario de la familia Apple.

La pelinaranja calló, observando la confianza, gentileza y claro, honestidad de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No pudo discutir más con ella. ¿Cómo llevarle la contraria con semejante aclaración? Sólo pudo callarse, sin poder disimular una sonrisa conmovida como de ilusión que brotaba lentamente dibujándose en su rostro, radiante y contagiosa que Applejack sonrió igual, más entusiasmada y enérgica en prepararla para su salida, mostrando en la bolsa que cargaba, unas prendas que Rarity mismo se apresuró en hacer durante la noche, sabiendo a cuestas la mayor posibilidad de su alta de hoy.

Estando listas, Applejack abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a Carrot Top, luciendo un vestido naranja llevando encima una blusa desabotonada verde de mangas largas que le llegaban hasta por debajo del codo con unos simples zapatos blancos de tennis. Para su sorpresa, todas las demás chicas aún estaban ahí, que al verla asomarse, se levantaron enseguida sonriéndose, mostrándose aliviadas y muy felices de verla, encantada Rarity de verla con la ropa sencilla pero adecuada para ella que le hizo en una noche. Tanto Applejack como las demás, esperaban una reacción de Carrot ante su presencia. Los ojos verdes de la chica se deslizaron con cuidado en cada una, reconociendo a todas sus compañeras con quienes alguna vez intercambió palabras y todo era un buen recuerdo, pero nada tan unido como para que estén aquí y ahora.

No entendía por qué estaban tan pendientes de ella, ni por qué estaban hasta el borde de lágrimas como veía en Fluttershy y la propia Cherry Crash al verla de despierta y de pie, pero aunque no entendiera del todo por qué había tanto interés en ella y su bienestar, no podía evitar sentir una profunda calidez en su interior al verlas, muy agradecida de hacerla sentir que, alguien se preocupaba por ella.

Sus ojos se vidriaron mientras sonreía, juntando sus manos sobre su falda.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que pudo decir sin que la voz se le quebrara del esfuerzo de no llorar delante de ellas, pero Pinkie Pie no se resistió y la abrazó de una vez.

-¡Te queremos mucho!- chilló llorando cascadas.

-¡Pinkie!- reaccionó Applejack en llamarle la atención, pero vio que atrapada en su abrazo, Carrot se sonreía, riéndose un poco. La rubia se sonrió conmovida y también se unió al abrazo.

-¡Abrazo de grupo!- rugió Rainbow Dash sonriéndose y con las demás, cada una fue encontrando lugar para abrazarse todas entre sí, convirtiéndose en una bola humana entre pequeñas risas y unas que otras lágrimas rodando de sus mejillas.

Todas juntas, acompañaron a Applejack y Carrot Top hasta la granja que, enhorabuena, estaría Bicmac con la camioneta para trasladarlas, estando todas atrás en el balde del transporte, hablando, gritando, riendo, burlándose y comentando, en un bullicio que para ellas ya era habitual y tolerable. Adelante, estando solo Bicmac, Applejack y Carrot Top, escuchaban lo que decían con dificultad entre las voces enredadas riéndose una que otra vez. La rubia dado un momento concentró su mirada en Carrot, que estaba muda en todo el camino, pero con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada perdida, atenta escuchando lo que las demás tanto hablaban.

-¿Crees poder lidiar con esto?- se burló la vaquera haciendo que Carrot reaccionara y la mirara señalando hacia atrás donde estaban las chicas. Su expresión ausente se animó mejor más caída a la realidad.

-Lidié con la salida previo al baile…supongo que sí…- respondió para gracia de Applejack, que aprovechó para hacerle conversación y le contara su versión de esa salida, haciendo hablar a Carrot en un buen recuerdo que conservaba, sabiendo que aunque a "trampas" por decirlo, se deshizo lo que el destino deparó para ella, verla más entusiasmada a seguir adelante tras su recuperación, hacia haber valido la pena la intervención de Zephyr y aliviar en algo, su desgracia.

…

" _Se asomó a la cocina, una niña no muy alta que la altura que los soportes de madera de la mesa del comedor, mirando con curiosidad, una versión mucho más grande de ella, pues jamás dejaba de escuchar "¡Eres igualita a tu mamá!" sin saber emocionarse o no, dado a…como era ella._

 _-Mami…_

 _-¿Qué quieres?- fue cortante sin dejar lo que hacía en la cocina. La niña sintió el corazón decaído pero forzó una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _-La vecina cumple años. Hay que aparentar que nos importa- se limitó en explicar pasando una mirada rápida hacia ella y volvió hacia el bol que batía, que empezó a batirlo con fuerza de más, sin que la niña le desprendiera la mirada de encima. Entonces ella soltó la cuchara y la miró con severidad y debate, endureciendo la barbilla -. Sé de ayuda, porque tengo que salir y más vale termine esto cuanto antes._

 _-¿Yo?- se sorprendió, señalándose, verdaderamente incrédula abriendo mucho los ojos._

 _-¿Ves a alguien más?- obvió volviendo a lo suyo._

 _-No- respondió sonriéndose y entrando a la cocina enseguida para levantar las manos sobre el mesón y empezar a impulsarse para ver encima, dando seguidos brincos -. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo ayudo? ¿Puedo encender la cocina?_

 _-Hago caramelos. Vas a leerme la receta. Ayudas dejando de brincar- enfatizó mirándola en advertencia con esa helada mirada y la niña dejó de súbito de brincar ante la dura mirada -. Y te corto la mano si enciendes la cocina. ¿Entendido?_

 _-Creo…- murmuró intimidada llevándose las manos a los pequeños bolsillos de su vestido -. ¿Por qué mejor no le compras algo?_

 _-Porque…- pensó en decir mientras se pasaba las manos sobre el mandil -…los regalos hechos por uno mismo son más recordados que algo comprado- movió su barbilla un poco, perdiendo la mirada por un segundo -. Si quieres expresar algo de valor, más vale que sea algo que hagas por ti mismo- dijo para recuperar la compostura y mirar de reojo a esa pequeña versión suya, muy absorta en lo que dijo._

 _-¿Entonces… el suéter y guantes que me hiciste usar en invierno…lo hiciste tú?- se le ocurrió preguntar, ilusionándose._

 _-Claro que no- respondió cerrando los ojos soltando de golpe la cuchara -. Sabes que el que te encapricha con regalos es tu papá- entonces aclaró la garganta y pasó el libro de recetas -. Ahora lee- mandó con sequedad y resistiéndose a la desilusión, Bonbon obedeció"._

Aquella tarde, se la pasaron juntas ocupadas preparando pequeños caramelos envueltos con papelitos de diferentes colores que, aunque su madre parecía peor que sargento ordenando qué hacer, haciéndola sentir muy frustrada esperando algo más de ella que no sea esa esquiva forma de ser, pasar tiempo con su madre fue un lujo que no dejó desaprovechar, aprendiendo hasta grande a obsequiar al menos, a los pocos amigos que tenía, regalos que eran hechos a mano por ella, como el collar de Lyra y el gorro de lana que le tejió a Trixie de agradecimiento. Además, ese era el único buen recuerdo de la niñez con su madre que aunque pudiera haber salido mejor, lo había atesorado refundido en su memoria, siendo opacado por momentos que le hicieron crear murallas alrededor de ella y no la dejó pasar, nunca.

Bonbon tenía sus ojos celestes clavados sobre una mediana caja rosa de regalo que reposaba sobre su regazo, sentada en una sala ajena por al menos alrededor de dos horas. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared de la casa y sintió miles de espinas clavándola en cada pizca de su piel.

-Me vuelve a enviar al buzón de mensaje- se quejó un hombre a la entrada de la sala, haciendo que Bonbon levantara la vista hacia él, observándolo ciertamente inquieto y apurado con el celular bajando de su oreja.

-No se moleste- avisó poniéndose en pie -. Después de todo, tengo la culpa por no avisar mi visita y estoy con algo de prisa- se acercó a él estirando la caja -. ¿Podría entregarle esto y decirle que estuve aquí, por favor?

-Por supuesto que sí- sonrió amablemente.

Bonbon devolvió la sonrisa por pura educación, que no llegó ni a extenderse del todo bien ni sincero y entregó la caja con cierta dificultad, como si separara de algo que le pertenecía y abandonaría.

Sintió los párpados más pesados que le hacían parpadear más lento. Llenó de aire su pecho y entregó otra sonrisa fugaz antes de otra palabra más de educación y avisar que sabía dónde estaba la salida, desapareciendo de la casa sin desprender la mirada del suelo. Cada paso que daba era una calamidad dentro suyo, deslizando su mirar a su mano envuelta en gasa hasta un poco más arriba de su mano, como si fuese una prueba física de todos la aglomeración de errores que había cometido a lo largo de toda su vida, hasta ayer.

El sol estaba en su punto ese día, ni sintiendo que estaba de vacaciones de verano con tantos pormenores que iban de menor a mayor. Bonbon lo contempló con una mirada que contenía un grito sordo que taladraría la cabeza de los más cercanos.

El sol brillaría pese se sienta desmoronarse.

Se abrazó a sí misma, terminando de salir de la entrada de la casa, no demorando mucho un taxi programado a recogerla a cierta ahora, estacionarse frente a ella, o más bien, frente a la casa, sólo para darse cuenta, que no había sido el taxi que programó, sino de uno aparte que dejaba un pasajero dentro.

Un par de ojos dorados se abrieron de más tras el vidrio de la puerta del auto amarillo mientras los de Bonbon se entornaron incrédulos y ansiosos a su vez, cubriéndola una entera sensación de incomodidad, ansiedad y nervios pero a su vez, una extraña alegría, que jugaba con hacer mover las comisuras de sus labios en una extraña sonrisa que contrastaba con esas cejas arqueadas y mirada inquieta al ver que su corazón había reaccionado de su letargo adormecido de tristeza y dolor, al ver aquel rostro tiernamente igual de sorprendida.

Cherry desde dentro del taxi observaba a Bonbon. No sabía qué sentir, ni pensar, ni mucho menos decir. Sólo se quedó ahí sentada con la mirada sobre la de Bonbon, que venía ciertamente bien arreglada, con su cabellera larga bien peinada, acomodada sobre sus hombros que, aunque era femenina y elegante de lucir, no era de maquillarse, a menos que sea para algún tipo de evento y de forma sutil, ahora se encontraba con sus labios de un rosa muy pálido que le daba un brillo suave a sus labios del mismo color del juego de sombras que usaba en sus párpados, usando un vestido celeste que, en los primeros segundos, su mente le jugó mal y no lo reconoció, pero de a poco, fue formando un entrecejo mientras se le iluminaba la mente, viendo como flashback a una entonces desconocida joven que subía al escenario a tocar el piano, con ese mismo vestido, la primera vez que la vio y flechó.

Entonces su mirada se endureció al igual que su quijada, concentrando un entrecejo defensivo, repentinamente pudiendo mover enseguida su cuerpo, apartando bruscamente la mirada de Bonbon para meter las manos en los bolsillos de su falda y lanzar todo el dinero que tenía, pagando hasta de más al taxista con tal de salir de una vez.

La puerta del taxi se abrió de golpe, obligando a Bonbon a apartarse en retroceso, sin entender por qué ese repentino cambio de humor de Cherry, viéndola salir del auto expulsándose con fuerza mientras empezaba a hablar aceleradamente.

-No sé qué estás planeando hacer pero no cuentes conmigo- sacudió la cabeza, abriendo la boca de nuevo pero la cerró, intentando calmarse y no escupir palabras por escupir, como lo había hecho la mañana anterior. Suspiró devolviéndole la mirada -. En serio no sé a qué viniste ni vestida así. Sé que pasas por algo fuerte en tu vida y habrás pensando algunas cosas, lamento si me pasé de la raya al gritarte ayer, pero…- se remojó los labios -... no puedes hacerme esto. No uses esto en mi contra. No va a funcionar, Bonbon. No…

-Lo arruiné- le interrumpió sin preámbulo, callándola de hecho y que enfocara su vista hacia ella. -. Lo sé, Cherry. Sé que arruiné todo y no te culpo si ya no tienes fe en nosotras. Si vengo arreglada así es para que tengas un mejor imagen de mí que la de ayer. De que aun pese todo, sigo siendo esa chica...- se remojó los labios, ansiosa -. No vengo a pedirte que me des otra oportunidad, que…- tomó una bocanada de aire para expulsarlo con fuerza mientras hablaba -…que regreses conmigo. Porque no estaría bien. Porque entonces caería en el mismo ciclo y te haría más daño y créeme…- sus ojos perdiendo el brillo antes ganado al verla con su rostro igual de apagado -. No quiero hacerte infeliz sólo porque yo lo esté…

-…- Cherry empezó a forma un entrecejo, parpadeando, intrigada. Bonbon sonrió un poco.

-Me alegro por una parte que te mantengas firme a tu decisión. Sé que…en el pasado, habrías cedido, pero tú ya no eres esa. Has cambiado y eso es bueno. Sigues cambiando y yo…no. Me he quedado estacando. Yo…- exhaló con fuerza con una sonrisa forzada apretando los labios -. No estoy bien. Para nada. Estoy muy asustada- confió en decir con voz fina y cada vez, Cherry deshacía más el ceño, desconociendo a la chica que tenía enfrente suyo. -. Me muero del miedo y…y de ansiedad. Me pesa, me arde la garganta estar hablando contigo ahora sin…sin alejarte porque…- se interrumpió ella misma sacudiendo la cabeza, llevándose una mano por la cabeza mirando a un lado, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a ella, pasando su vista de nuevo en Cherry, que expresaba un rostro que desprendía un sinnúmeros de pensamientos.

Cherry contempló un momento a Bonbon, leyendo ese rostro acabado y completamente avergonzado, con sus ojos cargados de inquietud, el movimiento ansiosos de sus cejas, viéndose tan indefensa pero a su vez contenía mucho más de lo que dejaba expresar, interpretando la lucha interna que tenía consigo misma en ese momento.

Con Bonbon, habría tenido tres relaciones, y parecía nunca actuar bien en ninguna, cometiendo los mismos errores de siempre y principalmente uno: miedo. Siempre tenía miedo. La más mínima cosa la hacía sospechar, lamentar y desear imposibles. Temía que la dejaran. Temía que la lastimaran. Temía que la engañaran. Temía que no se comprometiera. ¿Cómo disfrutar de una relación, si sólo tienes miedo de que se arruine? Y sólo eso atrajo. Sus miedos e inseguridades terminaron por embargarla en dudas.

Pensaba que, si hubiera sido una buena pareja para Bonbon, habría visto que algo no andaba bien con ella. Que le gustara su misterio no debía quedarse así, sino tratar de descubrirlo leyéndola y no exigiéndole, presionándola a comportarse de la manera que quisiera que ella aseguraba de "parejas".

Bonbon era fría y casi alérgica a las muestras de afecto, siendo pocas ocasiones cuando podría ser tierna y dulce, pero no podía culparla. No solo Golden había pasado por mucho, sino también Bonbon y aun con ese tormentoso pasado acuesta, le hizo espacio al amor, y la dejó que ella ocupara ese lugar. A entrar a ese nuevo lugar que la propia Bonbon había descubierto y arriesgado a aceptar, dándole su llave.

Siempre se enfocó y se quejó de los defectos de Bonbon, pero nunca de sus virtudes, como el que era atenta, siempre descubría cuando usaba algún maquillaje, accesorios o ropa nueva. Bonbon siempre la escuchaba. Podría hablar de su música, de una película, de una anécdota, del shampoo que casi la deja ciega cuando le cayó en los ojos mientras se duchaba. No importa el tema que tratase, sus ojos celestes siempre estaban concentrados en lo que salía de sus labios y a veces, esbozaba una pequeña pero entretenida y dulce sonrisa, al verla actuar algo que le contaba. Por mensaje, la saludaba por la mañana y se despedían por la noche, tal vez no tan cursi como le habría gustado, pero siempre había un mensaje suyo deseándole buenas noches que, si se quedaba dormida sin haberlo hecho, mandaba uno en cuento despertaba, disculpándose. La acompañaba a esas tiendas temáticas de rockeros, sobresaliendo la única chica con tan delicado vestido entre tantos de trajes arapientos y de cuero, pero sin duda, su rostro serio y duro repelaban a cualquier que se le acercaría a molestarla por no encajar ahí. Pero estaba allí. Por ella.

El corazón de Cherry se encogió por completo.

Bonbon en serio luchó por ella, aunque Cherry nunca sintió que fuera suficiente, sin tener la remota idea del esfuerzo que Bonbon le ponía, pero después todo se complicó, y lo peor de cada una, arruinó el hermoso y reluciente, pero delicado cristal que sostenían de su relación.

-Maldición…- se quejó Cherry en un jadeo con un ceño, sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo entre el doloroso latir de su corazón -…he sido una…una…estúpida. Yo…- murmuró, pensativa aun, para soltar una sola carcajada seca y mirarla entre una mirada vidriada -…no puedo echarte toda la culpa a ti. Tú sola no arruinaste la relación- parpadeó sacudiendo la cabeza -. Yo también lo hice, por insegura. Sé…- suspiró con pesadez -…Sé que no es lo mismo, pero me engañaron en el pasado y… creí que lo harías tú, con…

-Lyra…- le completó con pesadez. Cherry cerró la boca, incomodada asintiéndola -. Y claro que no eres estúpida. No seas dura contigo- le dijo sonriéndole gentil colocándole un mano sobre su hombro para que alzara la mirada -. Reconozco que…puedo ser difícil de tratar así como es fácil perder la paciencia conmigo.

-Y yo también- reconoció -. Con mis pensamientos y dudas. De verlas a ti y Lyra tan unidas, el cómo se quieren y tienen un lazo especial que ni yo sentía que teníamos las dos, la forma que hablas de ella como…- arrugaba la frente parpadeando varias veces para decir de una vez. -. Ella parece saber tanto de ti que yo no…- murmuró avergonzada y triste.

-Obvio- arqueó una ceja -. Somos mejores amigas. Ella me conoce y yo a ella. Somos amigas desde hace años y te conozco hace menos de uno. Es razonable que desconozcas cosas de mí y con el tiempo, eventualmente ibas a descubrir más de lo que alguna vez lo haya hecho.

-Pero no estabas abierta a compartir como se diga- farfulló. Bonbon bajó los hombros. Sabía que hablaba de la Agencia.

-Si no te dije del todo sobre mi vida …es porque temía que te asustaras o me miraras de otra forma. Yo hice cosas terribles. Hice daño. No quería…involucrarte en esa realidad mía porque…- calló, quedándose muy quieta, sintiendo que su garganta estallaría en cualquier minuto, abriendo un poco sus labios y sentir un terrible dolor en todo su ser para al fin pronunciar las palabras -… no quería ensuciarte con el resto de la mía. Yo amo a Lyra, pero ahora como amo a mi familia, que espero en paz descansen, y al resto de chicas que ahora rodea mi vida. Pero a ti…- suavizó profundamente la mirada -. Te amo más de lo que alguna vez quise a nadie más. Eras lo más hermoso que he tenido en toda mi vida- escupió con mucho esfuerzo, viendo como los ojos de Cherry se agrandaban y quedaba enmudecida y estática, dejando hasta entreabrir sus labios escapándosele el aire, evidenciando entre un poco de tristeza en Bonbon, que le había caído de sorpresa aquella confesión que, inevitablemente, sus mejillas ganaban un sutil color carmesí mientras su cabello un poco más largo de lo que antes era, se movía a un lado con la repentina brisa veraniega y el sol entornara un color amarillento a su alrededor, regalándole a Bonbon una hermosa fotografía mental para el recuerdo, dándole valor, cosa que aprovechó en continuar -. Y el amor…da mucho miedo. Me intimidas, mucho, tus roces, tus palabras, tus besos, tu cariño, tu presencia. Todo de ti me tenía presa de angustia e incomodidad, porque te quería mucho. Por eso perdón por responderte mal. Lamento tanto no responder como debí hacerlo porque mereces muchísimo más de lo que yo te di. Yo no te merezco, no como soy ahora. Debo superar este temor hacia la felicidad para que pueda amarte libremente mientras tanto, no. Por eso Cherry, yo…me voy.

Las dos últimas palabras hicieron que Cherry cayera de vuelta a la realidad, parpadeando varias veces entre un ceño, sin entender lo que acababa de oír.

-Sí, me voy- le afirmó Bonbon con una débil sonrisa -. Ya lo sabe Pinkie que se lo dirá a los demás y me aseguré de saber el estado de Golden antes de partir y que si algo sucede, con respecto alguna situación mágica, no dude en contactarme- suspiró -. Me voy a…un retiro por decirlo. Yo sé que las tengo a todas ustedes para ayudarme pero…- negó con la cabeza con media sonrisa entre su mirada vidriada -. No depende de ustedes. Depende de mí. Y…me necesito a mí para entender y ahí, escucharlas bien- asentía con cierta ansiedad y su voz se extinguió un poco al final, aspirando con esfuerzo. -. Sé que Golden está en buenas manos con Applejack. Yo…- negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo -…no estoy…emocionalmente capaz de ayudarla porque estoy igual hecha un desastre- rió con tristeza cerrando con fuerza los ojos. -. No sería un buen ejemplo de…lo que sea…y…- no completó en decir, porque entonces sintió el cuerpo de Cherry sobre el suyo en un repentino abrazo que no tardó en nada en devolver, casi sintiéndose en un completo alivio el sentir su calidez, el roce irregular de su ropa, la bien que encajaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, como si estuviese hecha a su medida, pese a todo.

No se dijeron nada más. Sólo se quedaron ahí, abrazadas, envueltas de los brazos de la otra, con el corazón latiendo afanoso, ansioso y abatido, cada una con la mirada lejana, cargadas de sentimientos y pensamientos, casi suplicantes de que el dolor que se les subía por el cuerpo no fuera tan duros con ellas, consolándose en silencio mutuamente.

Perdidas de la noción del tiempo, un claxon interrumpió el momento, haciéndolas separar para cerciorar que ya había llegado el taxi que Bonbon llamó a programar. Entonces se miraron de nuevo, tratando de leerse entre líneas, con una mirada profunda entre la línea que dibujaba sus labios que parecían pegadas entre ellos y Bonbon terminó por desvainar una sonrisa de lado, tomando de las manos a Cherry y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sentir sus labios sensoriales preparados para el aterrizaje de los de Bonbon. Pero sólo recibió el suave golpe de su aliento al hablar cerca de ellos.

-Cuando regrese, aún seguiré queriéndote tan fuerte como ahora- se limitó en susurrarle, regalándole una mirada enternecida como decidida, dejando a Cherry sin poder decir una palabra, sólo se quedó ahí, plantada en el piso, viendo como Bonbon se alejaba de su casa para embarcarse en el auto, mirándola por el vidrio un momento hasta que el motor rugió y marchó de la entrada para conducirse a lo largo de la calle.

Como si le habrían robado el alma, Cherry se condujo ausente hacia su casa, entrando con una mirada ensimismada que más bien, no sabía qué pensar ni sentir, apoyándose de espalda a la puerta.

-Cerecita- escuchó la voz de su padre, alzando la cabeza para observar que le estiraba una caja rosa, sonriéndose -. Ella dejó esto para ti.

Cherry lo tomó con una sola mano, pensando que dado el momento, se olvidó de mencionárselo, olvidándose ella misma de preguntarle qué le pasó en la mano, con todo, apartó la tapa de la caja con la otra mano libre, asomándose varios papelitos celestes con una franja amarilla que envolvían en lo que parecían ser caramelos, pero sobre estos, estaba una nota pequeña de color celeste claro que se leía: "Esto es lo que soy. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy la hija de mi madre".

Cherry sin desprender su entrecejo confundido, tomó uno de los caramelos, lo desenvolvió, contemplando la tersa y delicada apariencia del pequeño dulce color celeste claro y se lo llevó a la boca, deslizándolo de un lado a otro, reconociendo sus papilas gustativas un suave sabor dulce, pero que se concentraba fuerte en toda la boca, entre la dureza del caramelo.

Era el caramelo más delicado, dulce, concentrado, fuerte y duro que habría probado. Y sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas y se sonrió delicadamente hasta expandir mucho la sonrisa, abrazando la caja con profundo cariño.

…

Sólo podía sentir dolor.

En donde sea que estuviese, el dolor la envolvía y la petrificada, como si fuese un capullo, que le negaba no sólo moverse ni pudiendo abrir la boca para gritar ayuda, sino también ver, siendo sólo una extraña oscuridad que de vez en cuando, se entornaba en otros colores que iban del carmesí al naranja. Y tal vez lo era, que estaba atrapada en un capullo, pero nunca estaría de cuándo podría liberarse de él, sintiendo todo el tiempo que caía o no, más bien, parecía que flotaba en locas corrientes que no sabía a donde la llevaran.

A veces, escuchaba voces.

Voces intangibles que no podría decir si conocía o no. No estaba segura. A veces esas voces, eran gritos. Gritos que asfixiaban y desgarraban todo lo que era aunque estas alturas, dudaba mucho qué era ahora.

No sentía nada.

Se sentía invisible, intocable, como si fuese un fantasma. No podía concebir que estuviese en un cuerpo con el cual podría mover, sentir, reaccionar. Apenas y podía de vez en cuando escuchar la voz que alguna vez le perteneció, en sus pensares.

A veces estaba inconsciente.

Como si se apagara y se perdiera de su misma existencia. Luego se encendiera, sólo para estar en ese vacío, sofocándose, pensando, martirizándose, suplicando que esto acabase. Como si la volviera en sí apropósito para ver esos colores extraños, esas voces enredadas, aceleradas y otras, gritos, sólo gritos que vibraban su esencia, jurando que si tuviera voz, estaría gritando hasta sentir que se le desgarraba hasta la tráquea, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

No existía el tiempo.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía si habían pasado días, semanas, meses o hasta años incluso. Pero en donde estaba, ya no existía el tiempo.

O no había nada, o sólo había dolor.

No había más opción.

Entonces, asimismo, de la nada, lo sintió.

Si tuviese un corazón, éste habría presionado su pecho con cada latir ansioso que daría.

Y es que podía, podía sentirlo. Sí, podía sentir que al fin, por ahí, había alguien más.

De los restos que era ahora, podía percibir otra presencia. Algo se acercaba, algo estaba muy cerca de donde estaba. Como si estuviese amarrada y amordazada en un armario y podía sentir que fuera de éste estaba alguien que podría ayudarla a liberarse de ahí.

Empezó a recordar que alguna vez fue alguien.

Que alguna vez fue libre.

Que alguna vez podía sentir más que angustia y desesperación.

Que alguna vez sintió esa presencia, en otra circunstancia, en otra vida.

Y que esa misma, alguna vez, la había ayudado.

A ella. La había ayudado a ella. Y ella era, Sunset Shimmer.

Y a quien sentía cerca, era…

- _¡MOON WHITE!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Abrió los ojos, con un fuerte resuello.

Moon White se irguió enseguida, sentándose en su cama, mirando a la nada, con el corazón eufórico y la cabeza pesada, mareado, sudando e hiperventilando mucho, con un rostro angustiado, dándose cuenta que le temblaba los brazos con un inevitable sensación inquieta.

Una pesadilla. Debía haber tenido una pesadilla, Pero...¿Qué pesadilla tuvo? No recordaba nada, sólo...sólo confusión y desesperación.

Y sus ojos se expandieron.

Así había empezado Sunset Shimmer...antes de ser absorbida por completo por Flame.

…

 **I know, I know.** **Me tardé, pero para que sepan, me enfermé, estuve en el hospital, que me hizo retrasar en trabajo, algo de vida social y bueno, el punto es que pude llegar a publicar antes del mes! :D Solo faltó un día xP pero lo logré así que déjenme ser feliz! xD Perdón si está largo pero compensa el tiempo que tardó en publicar xP**

 **So!**

 **Tuvimos de nuevo humanos, y con avance entre la situación de Golden y Bonbon, diversión y frescura, un indicio de la presencia de Sunset :´D y pues….prepárense con la tensión que embarga Equestria :D**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	48. Proteger El Futuro

**Proteger El Futuro**

 **Parte I**

Bajo el sol, ponies caminaban de un lado a otro, sea empujando o halando escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron las casas de quienes habitaron el pequeño y cálido pueblo de Ponyville.

A estas alturas, sobrepasaban los cien ponies arrancados de sus casas en otros pueblos para hacerlos retener dentro de los restos que quedaron de dicho pueblo, bajo la vigilancia de una enorme cantidad de fénix que no les permitía bajo ninguna circunstancia abandonar el recinto que si se atrevían a escapar, el pony era brutalmente atacado por las aves.

Tenían la orden de limpiar el propio desastre que ocasionó Flame, para construir ahí mismo su propia capital donde levantaría su castillo.

Los ponies ahí trabajaban sin descanso todo la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche, viviendo como esclavos entre el escaseo de necesidades básicas en los próximos días que pasaban, sintiendo una minúscula sensación de paz, cuando Flame no se encontraba en el lugar, desapareciendo quien sabe donde, pero al final siempre volvía, solo poniendolos nerviosos.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, estaban ahí mismo sin poder escapar, pero eran lo único amable y confiable que tenían el resto de ponies, al encontrarse con las portadoras de los elementos. Las ponies veían la manera de consolarlos, animarlos y satisfacer cualquier necesidad o urgencia que tenían, así como estar al pie de Flame cuando ésta llegaba, para abstenerla de cualquier arranque que tendría sobre ellos y convencerla de traer más alimentos que ellas preferían quitarse el pan de la boca para los demás, comiendo mucho menos que el resto. "No le contesten mal". "Hagan reverencia cuando aparezca". "No la amenacen" "Si les pide que la vean, que la halaguen, háganlo" "Sean condescendientes, que nosotras nos encargamos de que no pase a mayores" eran lo que tanto repetían a los ponies, pero siempre había uno que entendible, se cansaba y le encaraba, pero terminaba en una desgracia con el resto de ponies viendo la maldad que poseía a aquella unicornio dorada.

Ya estaba por caer la tarde, cuando entonces Flame aterrizó en el centro del pueblo que, los ponies que pasaban por ahí, tuvieron que detener todo lo que hacían, para hacer una reverencia ante su llegada.

Flame sonrió, aprobando lo que veía con mucho entusiasmo tal que la de una potrilla, encogiendo sus hombros entre el ladeo de su sonrisa mientras escuchaba un galope, dándose la vuelta para encontrar a las cuatro manes llegar hasta ella para acto seguido, hacer la reverencia.

-Muy bien, sigan con lo suyo- ordenó moviendo su casco delante hacia atrás, y los ponies se incorporaron con disimulado afán de salir de su presencia, cuando Flame deslizaba su mirada entre ellos, frenó en algo que llamó su atención, abriendo mucho los ojos -. ¡Hey, tú!- llamó hacia donde clavó la vista y voló hacia esa dirección, haciendo que las manes se vieran entre sí y fueran tras ella.

La unicornio dorado se acercó a cierto grupo de ponies que ante su acercamiento, frenaron a raya y volvieron a hacer reverencia.

-No, no, no, tú levántate- dijo Flame a uno de los ponies, haciendo que una pegaso blanca de melena rojiza y ojos verdes levantara la cabeza entre defensiva como nerviosa. -. Sí, tú- sonrió más animada -. Vamos, ponte de pie para verte mejor- pidió y la pegaso pareció no verse con salida y se puso de pie un poco lenta, mostrándose su vientre hinchado, evidenciando su estado de gestación, lo que hizo sonreír mucho a Flame -. Oooh, vaya. ¿Estás esperando un bebé? ¡Mira el tamaño! ¡Ya de nacer pronto!

-Sí- contestó a regañadientes, mirando de reojo hacia abajo a un pegaso azul de melena y ojos verdes que rechinaba los dientes, tieso de tensión al ver a su esposa hablando con Flame. -. Me trajeron a trabajar aquí en este estado- continuó diciendo regresando su mirada en Flame.

-Supongo que no haces tareas de mayores esfuerzos, ¿Verdad?

-No- contestó esa misma sequedad.

-Uf, pero qué bueno, ten cuidado. No queremos que el pequeño venga antes de tiempo, ¿no?- sonrió con una sonrisa tal, que pareciese una pony corriente. Las manes llegaron tras ella, observando y atentas de lo que buscaba ahí. Flame miró al resto de ponies -. Todos ustedes, vuelvan al trabajo- ordenó y enseguida, todos los ponies se retiraron de ahí, excepto uno, que se quedó ahí junto a la pegaso aun haciendo reverencia. Flame suspiró con un aire comprensivo -. Supongo que tú eres el papá.

-Sí, así es.

-¡Debes estar emocionado! ¡Ponte de pie! No me hagas agachar la cabeza para hablar- se quejó entretenida y el pegaso, aun cauteloso, se incorporó junto a su pareja. -. ¿Es su primer bebé? ¿Quieren que sea macho o hembra? ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?- rió sacudiéndose de emoción -. ¡Qué divertido! ¿Puedo sentirlo?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta y sin permiso, colocó el casco sobre el abultado vientre de la yegua, que al principio se asustó que la tocase pensando tendría el casco ardiente, pero no, estaba agradablemente tibio. La pegaso hizo un gesto de incomodidad y molestia, no muy atrás su esposo, al ver a Flame palmar el vientre donde crecía su hijo con sumo atrevimiento. Flame cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras movía el casco en la barriga como si fuese suyo propio, hasta que al fin, sintió un movimiento minúsculo, lo que la hizo abrir llena de emoción sus ojos expandiendo más la sonrisa, apartándose dando brinquitos -. ¡Me saludó! ¡Siente mi presencia!- celebraba con regocijo no pudiendo estar más conmovida y alegre -. ¡Ya no puedo esperar a que nazca!- se pasó los cascod a la cara -. ¡Voy a tener un bebé!

-…- enmudecieron ambos padres expandiendo sus ojos, echándose hacia adelante el pegaso pero su pareja lo retuvo al colocarse un casco en el pecho.

-¿Disculpe qué?- escupió ella con voz tiesa sin poder disimular -. El bebé es nuestro, mi deidad- exclamó con esfuerzo de gritarle en la cara.

-Por ahora- se aclaró con obviedad sin borrar la sonrisa -. Será el primer bebé que nacerá en la capital de la nueva Equestria. Mi capital, por lo tanto también me pertenece.

-…- volvieron a enmudecer endureciéndose cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Así no funcionan las cosas- intervino Pinkie Pie de inmediato junto a Flame -. Un bebé sólo pertenece a sus padres. No importa en donde nacerá.

-Eso era antes- aclaró Flame -. En la nueva Equestria, bebé que nazca, tengo derecho sobre él- sonrió conmovida -. ¡Es que los bebés son tan lindos! ¡Deben ser míos!- miró a los pegasos -. ¡Así que no puedo esperar a que nazca! ¡Ya pensaré qué nombre ponerle! ¡Podré llevarlo a ver cómo se construye el más poderoso reino que se haya visto!

-¡Tú, no…!- decía el corcel pero su esposa volvió a retenerlo. Él la miró temblando de ira -. ¡Rose!

-¿Quieres que te mate?- farfulló en susurro fuerte.

-Y qué madre sabia tendrá- exclamó Flame con voz profunda, confiada pero a la vez siniestra, sonriéndose de lado contemplando el gesto endurecido de ambos pegasos. -. Pueden retirarse ya- ordenó sin borrar la sonrisa para darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente a un fénix. "Quiero que apenas nazca mi bebé, se me notifique de inmediato".

-No puede apoderarse así de un bebé. No es suyo- exclamó Rainbow Dash con voz tenue pero firme -. No es un juguete, ni una cosa. Es…

-Mío- le interrumpió Flame en decir con seriedad -. Todo recién nacido es mi bebé. Es la generación de mi reinado y desde su nacimiento van aprender que a la única que deben seguir y adorar, es a mí- levantó la barbilla en alto -. Si los padres no les gustan, igual no me sirven si ya dejaron a un súbdito de mis tierras. Me voy a ir deshaciendo de la vieja generación para que mi Equestria se quede con verdaderos súbditos que sabrán apreciarme antes de siquiera poder hablar- concluyó en decir con severidad para expandir sus alas y expulsarse para volar sobre el suelo.

Las demás quedaron heladas, mirándose entre sí con la cabeza pesada.

Esto sólo iba de mal en peor.

…

El sonido sordo de la madera caer sobre otra, rompió un poco el silencio que los acompañaba de la noche, haciendo que la acomodada previamente del suelo, se deshiciera.

Una pegaso gris de melena rubia sonrió un poco en disculpa mirando a uno de pelaje naranja y melena azul que la acompañaba, sonriéndole de vuelta de manera despreocupada para volver acomodar la leña para después con unas rocas, provocar una chispa y hacer que se incendiara.

Derpy se apartó de retro una vez que el fuego se levantó, lo mismo hizo Flash, pero la pegaso se apartó aun más que él con un minúsculo y fino grito ahogado, haciendo que el pegaso se diera vuelta y la encontrara con un casco en su pecho y una expresión de angustia repentinamente decorando su rostro.

-Hey, tranquila, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acercándose hacia ella.

Derpy cerró fuertemente sus ojos tragando saliva. Pudiendo recordar unas mismas llamas levantándose de forma violenta a su alrededor, empujándola a un cuarto sin salida, dejando caer atrás a una enferma amiga suya...

Su cabeza se movió de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente en respuesta a la pregunta de Flash, pero descomponiendo el rostro pasándose un casco a un lado de su perfil, aspirando fuerte por la nariz inflando su pecho. Sonrió aun así forzadamente, abriendo sus ojos vidriosos para verlo.

-Sí, sí, lo estoy- contestó con voz quebrada para seguido darle el lomo y ahí entristecer libremente el rostro, sólo para sentir un casco sobre su hombro.

-Está bien llorar- le dijo comprensivo -. Apenas hace cuatro días perdiste a tu amiga, es natural que…

-Pero es que no puedo- suspiró muy abatida inhalando bastante aire para evitar un llanto -. No puedo porque estamos muy ocupados…bueno…- jadeó contrariada -…más bien ustedes. Yo no hago nada más que acompañar a Whooves. Pero no es como ayudarlo en su laboratorio. Esta vez tenemos el tiempo encima y trabaja bajo presión y necesita todo rápido. Yo no entiendo muchas cosas de lo que hace y no puede darse el lujo de tardar en explicarme primero para que pueda ayudarlo. Más soy un estorbo- para esas alturas, ya sus ojos se inundaban más de lágrimas y le temblaba los labios, desahogándose -. Todos tienen algo qué hacer, porque siguen el plan que ideó Bonbon y pues…Bonbon apenas recuerda que existo y no me da un qué hacer. Si estoy haciendo la fogata es porque me pediste ayuda- apretó los labios, resbalándose las lágrimas -. Bonbon me odia. Lo sé, sé que me echa la culpa de que Lyra debió salvarme de mi propia tontería y morir por eso. De seguro me cree muerta en el hospital también…

-Hey, no, Derpy- contradijo enseguida pasando un casco sobre sus hombros con una expresión apenada al ver llorar a la pegaso. -. No digas eso. Sé que Bonbon es un poco- "demasiado" pensó –intimidante y dura, pero lo es con todo el mundo- sonrió irónicamente -. Y ahora sólo lo está mucho más con esta misión que nos hemos embarcado. No es nada contra ti.

-Tú no la conoces- se quejaba con pena pasándose los cascos a la cara -. Ella es intimidante con todo el mundo, sí. Todo el mundo menos conmigo. Siempre ha sido muy linda y atenta conmigo. Me cuidaba mucho y me hacía sonreír. Y ahora ni me mira. Bonbon ya no me quiere. No quiere ser mi amiga y me duele mucho- terminó por decir para llorar quedadita ahí para no llamar la atención, aun con sus cascos en su rostro.

Flash pasó su vista a un lado, en serio con una daga en el corazón al ver llorar a esa pony tan tierna e inocente como lo era Derpy Hooves. De todo el grupo, se lamentaba que haya sido ella la que habría tenido que pasar esa tragedia escapando del incendio. No podía negarlo. Ella tenía toda la razón. Desde que volvieron en casa de Zecora y se pusieron a trabajar, Bonbon se había convertido en una máquina. Sin emoción ni expresión alguna moviéndose en automático en lo único que parecía programada: en la resistencia.

No participaba en alguna conversación u opinión que no se tratase de la resistencia. Si alguien por ahí decía algo para romper la tensión que encerraba el lugar y el resto se sonreía acompañada con una ligera risa, Bonbon parecía tallada en piedra con sus labios sellados en una línea recta, lo que incomodaba el esfuerzo de armonizar el ambiente para trabajar. Y a la hora de rodear el fuego en el descanso para comer, Bonbon no se unía con el resto. Ahora, agregando que había ignorado la presencia de Derpy en los días transcurridos después de tener que ser la que viera la vida apagarse de aquella unicornio.

-¿Por qué tanta tardanza?- interrogó para ironía la voz seca y pesada de Bonbon de repente.

Flash giró el rostro para encontrar a la terrestre crema con mirada dura y lisa que realmente era repelente para todo ser vivo. Estaba de pie a cierta distancia de la fogata mientras Derpy retiró sus cascos rápidamente de sus ojos. Se secó el rostro enseguida para forzar una sonrisa y darse la vuelta, elevándose un poco del suelo en dirección a la terrestre crema.

-¡Lo siento, Bonbon! Ya estábamos por…- decía pero cortó de pronto su oración cuando Bonbon le dio la cola sin decir nada para retirarse de allí -…avisar que…- dijo para nadie mientras su voz se extinguía y bajaba sus cejas curvadas, pasando su mirada triste al piso mientras volvía al suelo para sentir un casco sobre su cabeza, haciendo que mirara hacia la sonrisa de Flash.

-Descuida, yo hablaré con ella y…

-¡No, no!- negó enseguida con sus ojos alertas -. Por favor, no lo hagas. Ella…ella está muy ocupada y pues, todos los están para derrocar a esa malvada bruja- frunció el ceño enojada al nombrar a Flame -. Sólo no digas nada, ¿Sí? Por favor…- suplicó juntando sus cascos entre sí.

-Pero estás muy triste, Derpy…- murmuró apenado.

-Lo que sienta pueda esperar, yo me esforzaré a estar bien- sonrió con sinceridad -. Ahora lo importante es Equestria, ¿Sí?

Los ojos azules de Flash contemplaron de cascos cruzados el pedido de la pegaso, para terminar suspirando mal resignado y le asintió.

Pocos minutos después, empezaron a llegar el resto de ponies. Un escuadrón de los Wonderbolts estaban en el lugar por orden de la Capitana Spitfire, trabajando más que nada como centinelas ocultos sobre las nubes, de todo lo que ocurría en lo que alguna vez fue Ponyville, observando con impotencia que lo que hacían, era levantar los restos que quedaba de casas destruídas y a empezar a construir entrando y saliendo del semidestruido castillo de la amistad, como si restaurarán el pueblo pero obviamente, no para ellos, sino para Flame, bajo la vigilancia de los fénix que si alguno se atrevía a causar problemas o escapar...era preferible mirar hacia otro lado.

Todos rodearon la fogata sentándose en largo troncos de madera, murmurando entre ellos algunas cuestiones. Cuando Whooves se asomó entre el grupo, Derpy sonrió agitando las alas en alegría, más aun al ver que el corcel movía su cabeza de un lado a otro entre los ponies hasta que se detuvo cuando sus ojos encontró a la pegaso, sonriéndose para caminar recta a su dirección mientras Derpy levantaba su porción de la comida separada.

El corcel tenía una apariencia ciertamente desalineada producto del continuo trabajo y las noches en vela, obteniendo ciertas bolsas bajo sus ojos irritados y una marcada expresión de cansancio que apagaba ciertamente el rostro. Pero mientras sonreía y sus ojos azules la miraran con alegría, para Derpy, él seguía viéndose como un millón de bits. Le besó los labios apenas llegó y se sentaron juntos a cenar elotes asados y porciones de frutas.

Thunderlane comía su porción alrededor de algunos Wonderbolts, cuando una pegaso señaló con curiosidad en dirección a su casco.

-¿Por qué la liga?- preguntó. Thunderlane la miró aun masticando, para bajar la mirada al casco donde tenía la liga roja que le dio Applejack.

-Eso estaba por preguntar- dijo otra sonriéndose un poco -. No he visto que la usaras. Digo, no tienes la melena larga como para que la uses y pues...- se encogió de hombros.

-Mmm- emitió él terminando de masticar, pensativo, sin apartar la mirada de la liga -. Pues...hay una yegua que dejé atrás cuando escapé de Flame y...me sentí preocupado porque no quería irse y debía irme. Entonces ella para tranquilizarme, me dio la liga que adornaba su melena rubia y me hizo prometerle que se lo devolvería- sonrió suavemente -. Así que eso aseguraba que nos volveríamos a ver. Es raro, apenas he hablado con ella aunque vivimos en el mismo pueblo por años pero, ¿Quién no conoce a Applejack? ella siempre ha estado ahí, muy presente en todas actividades del pueblo, en su stand en el mercado con esa mirada distraída, y no hay como no conocerla o mirarla de lejos. Sólo...- se encogió de hombros suspirando -...sólo que ahora que ya no la veo como siempre a diario por ahí, creo que la extraño, pero al menos veo su liga y me siento mejor...al menos hasta volverla a ver de nuevo...- exclamó para levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la fija mirada de las yeguas, sin percatarse que se integraron unas cuentas más, mientras los corceles las miraba sin entender.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!- chillaron todas para agitar sus alas y rodear de inmediato a Thunderlane, entre su confusión.

-¡Es muy tierno!

-¡Él es muy tierno!

-¡Ya casi no hay corceles como tú!

-¿Así de cursi?- farfulló uno de los corceles para ser reprendido con las salvajes miradas de las pegasos.

-¡Tú que sabes!- dijo una para volver su atención interesada y suavizada en Thunderlane -. Ya quisieras ser así de sensible, atento y adorable.

-Y guapo- murmuró otra pestañeando rápidamente.

-Ahh...- murmuró Thunderlane, viéndose como NUNCA, rodeado de yeguas bonitas, en forma, y lo importante, interesadas en él.

-¡Thunderlane!- lo llamó Flash no muy lejos de ahí. EL pegaso lo miró agitando sus alas alzándose en vuelo.

-¡Ya voy enseguida amigo!- avisó y miró a las yeguas -. Eh, disculpen- exclamó para volar hacia Flash mientras las demás murmuraban entre sí mirándolo irse con sonrisitas. -. ¡Flash!- exclamó hiendo junto a él. El otro pegaso sonrió divertido.

-Te estabas muriendo ahí.

-¿Por eso me llamaste?

-Seee- enfocó bien su mirada -. Para que no lo arruines.

-¿Eh?- torció el gesto -. No sé qué les pasó. No hice mis tácticas ¡No hice nada! Sólo conversé la historia de la liga.

-¡Exacto!- obvió con una sonrisa -. No hiciste tu teatro, así que no las repeló. Y tal parece la "historia de la liga" las animó positivamente- alzó las cejas -. ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ahm...- parpadeó -. ¿Eso...creo? ¿yay?- sonrió falsamente. Flash lo miró mejor.

-¿No estás feliz? ¡Tienes yeguas interesadas en ti por primera vez en tu vida!- obvió dandole la vuelta para que mire en dirección donde las pegasos lo esperaban, todas al ver que miraba hacia acá, sonrieron y saludaron. Él saludó de vuelta pero con cero emoción -. Puedes usar la historia de la liga para conocerlas y ver cuál podría interesarte- volvió hacerlo mirar -. Digo, hay que buscar algo positivo y bueno que nos motive para seguir adelante y no dejarnos ahogar sólo en soledad y desesperación. Como Bonbon...-murmuró.

-...- Thunderlane lo quedó mirando, pensativo, para volver su mirar hacia las pegasos y después a su liga -. Pero ya tengo una motivación...- murmuró. Flash la miró extrañado, contemplando su interés observando la liga. Entonces entendió.

-¿La terrestre?- preguntó -. ¿Te interesa es Applejack?- dijo mirando que su amigo sólo miraba la liga con mucha atención -. Thunderlane, no te confundas. Ella es portadora de los elementos. Fue amable y buscó reconfortarte en esa promesa. No es que esté interesada en ti. No al menos como las yeguas de aquí justo ahora.

-Pues no estoy interesado en ninguna de ellas- expresó firme apartando la vista de la liga y mirar a su amigo -. Como dije, ya tengo mi motivación, algo o más bien, alguien positivo y bueno a quien encontrar y estar cuando todo esto termine- exclamó seguro de sus palabras, lo que impresionó a Flash, que al final, se sonrió, pasando un casco a un hombro de su amigo.

-Ya alguien asentó cabeza- sonrió y Thunderlane le sonrió de vuelta, asintiéndole.

-Entonces...¿Cómo me deshago de ellas?- interrogó preocupado señalando disimulado hacia atrás. Flash miró pensativo llevándose un casco a la barbilla.

 _Tres minutos después..._

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!- exclamaron las yeguas rodeando ahora a Flash.

-¡Perdiste tu ala en un ataque!

-¡Pobrecito!

-¡Eres muy valiente!

-Y guapo- agregó la misma de hace rato mientras Flash se sonreía conversando entre la atención de las pegasos.

-Siempre tuviste suerte con las yeguas. No cuenta- farfulló Thunderlane rodando de ojos mirando la escena comiendo de su elote.

En tanto, dentro de la casa de Zecora, Bonbon revisaba los planos que diseñaba Time. Había avanzado mucho. En serio admiraba que trabajara a esa acelerada capacidad para una máquina que acababa de perfeccionar en su idea original. Podría decir que alguien como él valía mucho en la Agencia Antimonstruos pero…no era algo que desearía para su amigo.

Un tosido llamó su atención, haciendo que sus orejas se levantaran y deslizara la mirada hacia la habitación a corta distancia de donde estaba, observando a Rarity echada en la cama con un casco sobre su boca sin dejar de toser y a Zecora estar a su lado lista con un vaso de agua para hacerle tomar. Sin inmutarse en ese rostro entiesado, Bonbon apretaba los dientes con impotencia y un amargo sentir, el ver que la unicornio blanca ya le costaba mucho levantarse de la cama. Ahora sí sus patas estaban tan débiles que cedía a caer al piso, y desde ayer, se la pasa la mayor tiempo dormida y cuando está despierta, sólo bosteza y está somnolienta, más echando la culpa a las inyecciones que disminuían el dolor. Según los últimos reportes llegados a Spitfire, escuadrones de los Wonderbolts han tenido que atender más ciudades atacadas por Flame y los fénix, prácticamente, era más a salvo mantenerse dentro del Bosque Everfree y vivir a escondidas con sigilio para no atraer ninguna criatura, a estar en alguna ciudad prontamente atacada. Era difícil trasladar a Rarity a un hospital, mucho peor en su estado, pero se improvisaban con las medicinas que aún tenía (algunas habiendo sido de Lyra) y las pociones de Zecora, hasta que un wonderbolt llegara de conseguir lo que le haría falta.

Bonbon volvió su atención a los planos de Whooves por todo el rato que duró el descanso hasta que el corcel volvió aparecer para continuar su trabajo y terminar de una vez el bosquejo bajo la mirada atenta de algunos ponies rodeándolo.

-Alguien me está respirando el cuello- farfulló sin dejar de trabajar y disimuladamente, Thunderlane retrocedió con una sonrisita cerciorando que nadie vea que se trataba de él.

-No entiendo nada de lo que haces pero es increíble- expresó Fleetfoot, una pegaso celeste de melena blanca, siendo la tercera integrante del trío más reconocido de los Wonderbolts.

-La magia no es lo único que puede cambiar la forma de ver y evolucionar nuestra realidad- exclamó el corcel soltando el lápiz para pasar su mirada en cada sección de su obra diseñada en un limpio y preciso dibujo con detalles internos, señalando en diferentes puntos números, de un objeto alargado en la que un extremo tenía un cono de punta

El corcel sonrió contemplando lo que para un artista sería una obra de arte, sin notar que tras de él los demás tenían diferentes muecas tratando de entender el extraño dibujo con sus cabezas ladeadas, como si así le vieran sentido.

-Me duele la cabeza de tan sólo de verlo- exclamó Thunderlane meneando la cabeza por todos los ángulos tratando de ver por dónde empieza y termina el boceto.

-¿Eso va a poder en serio romper y transitar bajo la tierra?- interrogó Flash aun incrédulo.

-¿Ven el cono?- preguntó señalando con un lápiz un extremo del dibujo, haciendo que todos se rejunten más a él, hasta quitándole luz sobre su mesa de trabajo -. Es una broca de acero que taladrará en un método de manufactura para producir ejes o cilindros huecos, así como un tubo, o un capilar grande o cavidad tubular, donde se procura que el diámetro del hoyo sea constante que…- se interrumpió al sentir un penetrante silencio, mirando sobre el hombro la mareada expresión de todos. Se aclaró la garganta -. Es un cono de poderoso material y filo que romperá la tierra y permitirá un camino recto que transitar.

-Aaaaaaaah- corearon a su vez.

-El cono funcionará a través de la cabina de control- continuó explicando con menos complicación, señalando el resto del dibujo -. Allí es donde habrá tripulantes que se trasladarán hasta el Imperio de Cristal. Lo más seguro es que podamos romper el cristal que cubre dentro del castillo para en serio no ser vistos por los dragones.

-¿Y dónde vamos a sacar ese cono?- dudó Spitfire.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí-pronunció Bonbon colocándose al lado del terrestre sin pedir permiso entre los demás, provocando empujones y ciertas malas caras, incluyendo a Derpy, que entristeció el rostro. -. ¿Qué es lo que te falta por terminar?

-Diseñar la cabina para albergar una fuente de energía lo suficientemente capaz de hacerla trabajar- hizo un mohín con la boca señalando con su lápiz la ubicación de un espacio vacío en el interior de la máquina -. Nunca he diseño una máquina de tal magnitud de fuerza y funcionamiento. El sólo pedalear o usar bomba hidráulica o de vacío, no va hacerla trabajar lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la corteza o hasta rocas.

-Una comprensión de rayos- murmuró para sí Bonbon, recordando viejos datos de planes a futuro de la Agencia que se vieron echando polvo después de que Celestia lo desmantelara por horrorizarse de sus métodos. Bonbon miró hacia Spitfire, que pensó a su vez.

-Bueno, pues, los rayos son una poderosa descarga natural de electricidad estática. Es una fuente de energía.

-Y en la fábrica del clima tienen rayos contenidos- exclamó Thunderlane. -. Se registran rayos de 1500 metros hasta al más extenso a los 190 km de longitud- concluyó, para observar las incrédulas miradas de todos, con media sonrisa. Él parpadeó con inocencia. -. ¿Qué? Me gusta mantenerme informado.

-Podría hacerla funcionar- murmuró Whooves pensativo, volviendo su vista a sus planos, empezando a borrar el bosquejo y diseñar la idea a partir de usar rayos para hacer funcionar la máquina conectando la fuente con la electricidad, terminando por levantar de nuevo el plano, pero esta vez, terminado.

Aun así, el resto de horas de la noche empezaron a terminar la lista de todas las herramientas y materiales que haría falta para pasar del papel a lo físico. Pasada la medianoche, todo el grupo discutía la locación de materiales y dónde terminarían construyendo tal máquina y de dónde partirían. Quedaron en pie principalmente Bonbon, Whooves, Flash y Spitfire en concluír ciertos detalles.

Con la llegada de algunos Wonderbolts, alrededor de la casa de Zecora habían tiendas levantadas a la hora de dormir, siendo el hogar de la cebra muy pequeño como para habitar más ponies de lo que de por sí ya había dado techo.

Habían cedido tiendas para los demás también, siendo Derpy que ya estuviese en la suya recostada con una manta lo suficientemente gruesa para aguantar el frío y la brisa que ganaba ritmo, acostumbrándose a la idea de que el Bosque Everfree tenía propio control de su clima, lo que ponía nerviosos a los ponies de una "presencia sobrenatural" controlaba todo esa extensión de tierra.

La pegaso estaba despierta aun pese estar en posición de dormir, estando acostada de lado hecha un ovillo, con sus ojos cerrados, cuando dado a un rato, escuchó el cierre de su tienda abrirse. No se movió sabiendo quien era el único que tenía el permiso para acceder a su tienda. Escuchó un suspiro de reconfortación seguido que sentía unos cascos abrazándola desde atrás, besándole tras la cabeza seguido de su cuello y su hombro, a la par que los cascos que encontraban entre sí sobre su vientre, cerrando el abrazando y se empezaron a mover delicadamente en su piel, haciéndola abrir los ojos y sonrojarse un poco, sintiendo agradable la caricia, aunque la verdad, no estuviese de humor para…saber a donde se dirigía estos mimos, aunque se equivocó, porque entonces los cascos se hundieron una y otra vez sobre su barriga, haciéndola sonreír de inmediato y patalear mientras una risa obligada se concentraba en su boca hasta escapársela.

-¡Oye, oye, no, ahí no, me da cosquilla!- se quejaba entre risas para ponerse bocarriba y mirar el rostro cansado pero sonriente de su pony especial.

-¡Por eso mismo!- le contestó, enterrando su boca a su cuello, besándola varias veces mientras seguía moviendo sus cascos en zonas que estratégicamente sabía era cosquilluda, bajo sus patas delanteras, el centro de su vientre y bajo sus alas que al llegar ahí, en inercia, las alas se extendieron abruptamente, golpeándolo en el proceso justo en el rostro. -. ¡Auch!

-¡Ah, lo siento!- exclamó encogiendo las alas, sólo para verlo acomodarse con medio torso sobre ella, ubicando los cascos alrededor de su cabeza, escupiendo a un lado plumas grises, haciendo reír a la pegaso. Whooves concentró su mirada en ella, lleno de ternura, escuchando su risa hasta que esta se extinguiera y se mantuviera una sonrisa sobre su rostro, compartiendo la mirada rodeados de un agradable silencio que sólo se rompía por algún grillo de por ahí para al final, él inclinarse y besarla delicadamente y posar su frente con la suya cerrando ambos los ojos.

-Sólo piensa, en los felices que estaremos cuando todo esto termine, ¿Sí? Sólo será una pesadilla que ya no estará.

-Sí…- le murmuró asintiendo y besarlo un poco, sintiendo mucha reconformación en su triste corazón mientras se mantenía abrazados. -. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, Muffins- le besó la mejilla y frotaron sus narices sonriéndose entre el sonrojo mientras se devolvían un nuevo beso antes de dormir junto al otro.

En otra tienda, ingresaba Bonbon, siendo la última en irse a descansar de todos, aunque en realidad, no era que le importara mucho.

Todo el tiempo se sentía ansiosa de trabajar, de no quedarse quieta ni ponerse pausa. Pero en este momento ya no había nada más qué hacer. Ya todo estaba calculado y programado. Era necesario que los pegasos que saldrían a conseguir todos los materiales descansaran por el viaje que tendrían, así que cercioró los últimos detalles, viendo a cada uno entrar a su tienda hasta no escuchar ni un solo ruido.

Bonbon cerró su tienda contemplando su interior, estando solo una bolsa de dormir, una manta, y dos alforjas, la cual una, tenía cosida tres caramelos que representaban su Cutie Mark, la otra, por otro lado, tenía el diseño de una lira.

Los ojos celestes de Bonbon se quedaron observando quietos aquella última alforja. Aquella que había empacado con objetos personales de Lyra que tenía listo en caso de Emergencia, cosa que se cumplió cuando el hospital fue atacado. La terrestre caminó la pequeña distancia que la separada y sin inmutarse mucho, tomó aquella alforja y la abrió, contemplando entre algunas cosas, un objeto que sobresalía entre todas.

Su lira.

Bonbon lo tomó con mucha delicadeza, como si fuese de frágil cristal, contemplando el instrumento que tan prodigiosamente, la unicornio sabía tocar.

Lyra podía tocar varios instrumentos musicales con su magia, cosa que escasos unicornios podían lograr. Por algo había sido aceptada en la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados, donde aprendió a tocar prácticamente todos los instrumentos, componiendo melodías preciosas, pero en lo que más se destacaba, era la lira. Cuando la tocaba, podía usar hechizos de armonización que hacia que el oyente pudiera apreciar la pieza musical en todos sus sentidos y relajarse amortiguando alguna angustia.

Lyra tuvo la oportunidad de pertenecer a la famosa orquesta de Canterlot, o ser solista dando conciertos, que sin duda le daría una descomunal fama, pero la unicornio había preferido una vida mucho más sencilla. Así era. Sencilla. Se mudó a Ponyville y daba clases en su casa a ponies de todas las edades, cualquier instrumento que desearan aprender. Y no mezquinaba al mundo de su talento, no solo otorgando conocimiento en las clases particulares, sino que solía sentarse en una banca del parque y se ponía a tocar su lira, en un improvizado concierto. Así fue como la conoció.

*Flashback*

 _-"Disculpa, - sonri_ _ó_ _la unicornio a Bonbon, que ten_ _í_ _a cierto rostro serio tatuado sentada en una banca del parque que al o_ _í_ _r esa repentina voz, mir_ _ó_ _con cero inter_ _é_ _s de donde proven_ _í_ _a, encontr_ _á_ _ndose con una unicornio menta de ojos dorados de melena estilizada en varias capas. De repente, fue ganando inter_ _é_ _s en su llegada -. Todas las bancas est_ _á_ _n ocupadas,_ _¿_ _Puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunt_ _ó_ _gentil y Bonbon apret_ _ó_ _los dientes sin poder responder, sintiendo la voz de la yegua muy…especialmente dulce, pero su rostro duro no le permit_ _í_ _a envidenciar esa emoci_ _ó_ _n, sino al contrario, una negaci_ _ó_ _n a su pedido. Entonces vio un mueca pensativa en su rostro -._ _¿_ _Ya dije que soy m_ _ú_ _sica?- sonri_ _ó_ _m_ _á_ _s levitando su lira -. Puedo tocar para ti a cambio de que me hagas espacio en la banca,_ _¿_ _S_ _í_ _?- pesta_ _ñ_ _e_ _ó_ _varias veces sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Aquello derrib_ _ó_ _su resistencia. Con tal de que dejara de actuar y hablarle de esa manera que la hac_ _í_ _a sentir "extra_ _ñ_ _a", pero a su vez, incapaz de serle descort_ _é_ _s como dejarle la banca para ella sola, Bonbon mir_ _ó_ _hacia otro lado y sin decir nada, se movi_ _ó_ _de a poco para dejarla sentar -._ _¡_ _Gracias!- exclam_ _ó_ _contenta para sentarse sobre sus posaderas con su cuerpo en forma vertical, reposando el lomo en el espaldar de la banca. Bonbon abri_ _ó_ _de m_ _á_ _s los ojos con desconcierto. De solo verla sentada en esa extra_ _ñ_ _a posici_ _ó_ _n, le hac_ _í_ _a doler el cuerpo._

 _-Por Celestia,_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _eres?_ _¿_ _Acr_ _ó_ _bata?- jade_ _ó_ _de sorpresa y Lyra la mir_ _ó_ _encogi_ _é_ _ndose de hombros._

 _-Meh. Es algo que hago desde potrilla. Supongo que mi cuerpo se adapt_ _ó_ _\- dijo para sonre_ _í_ _rse de lado -. Tambi_ _é_ _n puedo hacer esto- exclam_ _ó_ _para colocar un casco trasero sobre el otro, cruz_ _á_ _ndose ambos, empezando a columpiar el que colgaba. -._ _¿_ _Genial, no?- exclam_ _ó_ _mientras Bonbon ve_ _í_ _a con demasiada atenci_ _ó_ _n lo largo de sus patas cruzadas en aquella que le pareci_ _ó_ _una…atractiva posici_ _ó_ _n, sintiendo que se empezaba a sonrojar para aclarar su garganta y fruncir el ce_ _ñ_ _o, desviando la mirada._

 _-_ _¿_ _No ibas a tocar?_

 _-_ _¡_ _Pero por supuesto!- exclam_ _ó_ _para levitar la lira enfrente suyo, cerrar los ojos y las cuerdas con su magia, empezaron a emitir un melodioso sonido._

 _Capt_ _ó_ _enseguida la atenci_ _ó_ _n de Bonbon, pues era agradable ver a un unicornio tocar con magia, puesto que revelaba la gran concentraci_ _ó_ _n y talento para manejar la magia de tal manera tan detallada y meticulosa pero que m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _de eso, fue la dulce entonaci_ _ó_ _n que emit_ _í_ _a el instrumento por el manejo de aquella unicornio, que manten_ _í_ _a una alegre expresi_ _ó_ _n en su rostro de ojos cerrados mientras manten_ _í_ _a su cuerno iluminado del aura dorada que flotaba y manejaba la lira. De a poco, los ponies que pasaban, se sonre_ _í_ _an pasando su mirada hacia la m_ _ú_ _sica, qued_ _á_ _ndose algunos un momento escuchando la bonita melod_ _í_ _a de la unicornio y otros s_ _í_ _se quedaron hasta que concluyeran._

 _Hasta ese d_ _í_ _a, Bonbon no se hab_ _í_ _a sentido tan…en paz con el mundo, no despu_ _é_ _s de escuchar la pura y angelical melod_ _í_ _a compuesta por esa yegua de reluciente sonrisa, que abri_ _ó_ _sus ojos dorados llenos de una indescriptible belleza, perdida en su concentraci_ _ó_ _n para dar vida tal bella pieza musical que, al terminar, parec_ _í_ _an despertar de un hermosa trance y se entornaban de vuelta vivaces y presentes a la realidad, enfoc_ _á_ _ndose en los de ella con una espl_ _é_ _ndida sonrisa ladeada._

 _-_ _¿_ _Te gusto?- le enga_ _ñó_ _la mente en escuchar Bonbon, quien contuvo el aire expandiendo sus ojos._

 _-_ _¿_ _Q-qu_ _é_ _?- parpade_ _ó_ _incr_ _é_ _dula con mucha verg_ _ü_ _enza y susto_ _mientras la unicornio tomaba su lira al aire para abrazarla contra su pecho mientras le arruga un poco la frente._

 _-Que si te gust_ _ó_ _\- repiti_ _ó_ _refiri_ _é_ _ndose a la tocada, habiendo escuchado mal Bonbon, que trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, sinti_ _é_ _ndose agradablemente confundida en la magn_ _é_ _tica atracci_ _ó_ _n que sent_ _í_ _a por la yegua. Jam_ _á_ _s se hab_ _í_ _a sentido as_ _í_ _por nadie, y se supone que vino a Ponyville a empezar a tener otra vida. No pod_ _í_ _a perderla._

 _-Soy Bonbon- fue lo que respondi_ _ó_ _casi en inercia, y la unicornio tir_ _ó_ _una risa divertida._

 _-Veo que te gust_ _ó_ _lo suficiente para ganarme tu nombre y deshacerme ese ce_ _ñ_ _o fruncido- mengu_ _ó_ _su risa y estir_ _ó_ _un casco. – Soy Lyra Hearstrings. Un placer, Bonbon- se present_ _ó_ _, con un apret_ _ó_ _n de casco que Bonbon escap_ _ó_ _una agradable sonrisa, en lo bien que se sent_ _í_ _a dejar entrar a su vida a esa yegua que se llamaba tal como el hermoso instrumento que tocaba, desde ah_ _í_ _nunca dejando ambas de compartir una banca"._

Bonbon se metió en su bolsa de dormir, sin perder aquella mirada sobre la lira que posó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, para besarse un casco, y pasarlo delicadamente sobre lo largo del instrumento.

-Te extraño todo el día, todos los días…- murmuró con voz estrangulada, con los ojos que le ardían, aguantando con un nudo en la garganta algunas lágrimas para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y hacerse ovillo.

…

Era apenas temprano en la mañana. Una caravana de tropas de caballos de Arabia Saddle estaban galopando tras días de viaje, al fin encontrarse muy cerca de las tierras de Equestria.

Había alrededor de unos doscientos guerreros halando de carretas con suministros, kits de ayuda, joyas y por supuesto, armas de ser necesario atacar.

Todos los presentes llevaban puestos túnicas, llevando mantos de seda larga o chaquetas de algodón abiertas por delante. A su costado, colgaban una cimitarra, un sable con una hoja curva larga.

Cada uno disponía de integrarse a Equestria para reportar los hechos que estaban ocurriendo, así como ofrecer ayuda hospitalaria hacia los ponies más afectados.

No faltaba muchos kilómetros para atravesar la frontera, cuando reventó un proyectil en media formación.

La tierra retumbó mientras se salpicaba restos del suelo. Caballos aun ilesos que cayeron al suelo, contemplaron de pronto cómo la luz del sol se obstruía con el venir de descomunales dragones que se direccionaban hacia ellos, abriendo sus bocas para expulsar una enorme cantidad de llamaradas ardientes contra ellos, deshaciendo apenas en cuestión de escasos segundos, la existencia de los desinteresados guerreros que venían a prestar su ayuda a un reino amigo, entre los alaridos de dolor y agonizar de su carne chamuscándose, siendo contemplados por un bandada de fénix que al ver el aquel cuadro, no hicieron más que un par desaparecer de ahí, volando en dirección hacia Equestria.

En el norte, en una largada mesa tallada de una enorme gruesa madera, estaban sentados Cheese Sandwich y Caramel, ambos abrigados con frondosos abrigos para protegerse del penetrante frío de la mañana que hacía en Yakyakistán. Dado al tamaño descomunal que eran los yaks, los ponies parecían enanos en la mesa alta del comedor. Cheese tendría un sinnúmero de bromas qué decir, respecto a cómo todo era enorme aquí, pero se abstuvo de chistes, ya que por ahora no era el momento. No que el Príncipe Rutherford había armado hasta los dientes a sus guerreros a proteger el reino de los yaks, vigilantes las veinticuatros horas, en cualquier sospecha de enemigo, mientras se planeaban la idea de auxiliar a los ponies de Equestria.

Ambos ponies tenían un rostro ensimismado de incertidumbre, cuando se abrió las puertas del comedor de golpe, siendo Gilda asimismo usando un enorme abrigo.

-¡Han capturado a un dragón que merodeaba el área!- avisó sin preámbulo, haciendo que ambos terrestres dejaron su desayuno a medio comer para correr tras el vuelo de Gilda hacia donde ocurría los hechos.

Salieron del palacio para encontrarse con un bullicio de victoria entre los yaks, extasiados de orgullo, arrastrando el de un mediano dragón turquesa.

-¿Está…está…?- decía caramel sorprendido.

-¡¿MUERTO?!- carraspeó Cheese horrorizado halándose la melena.

-Estaba volando muy cerca de Yakyakistán y usaron catapultas para lanzarle rocas- trataba de contar Gilda elevando su voz dado a la efuvia celebración para los Yaks el haber matado un dragón.

-¡Pero eso no es motivo de celebración!- contradijo Cheese -. ¡Una muerte no es motivo de fiesta!- se horrorizó en decir para galopar enseguida hacia la aglomeración de yaks.

-¡Cheese!- lo llamó Caramel, para correr tras de él.

-Agh- suspiró Gilda en resignación y voló tras ellos.

-¡Hey, oigan!- vociferaba Cheese acercándose a los enormes yaks, viéndose minúsculo frente a su tamaño -. ¡Hey, muchachos!- intentaba hacerse escuchar, sólo logrando ser empujado, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y sacó de la nada a su gallina de hule -. ¡Deshuesado Dos, yo te elijo!- exclamó para lanzar a la gallina, que cayó a la cara de un yak, lo que lo hizo frenar a raya, no sólo a él, sino a todos. Cheese asintió cruzándose de cascos -. Hum, así me gusta. Como decía…

-¡PEQUEÑO PONY GOLPEAR A YAK!

-¿Pequeño?- hizo una mueca mientras Gilda y Caramel llegaban a su lado, entonces Cheese rodeo su casco sobre su amigo y lo señaló -. Soy más alto que el corcel promedio.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el otro terrestre.

-¡GOLPEAR A YAK, DECLARAR LUCHA POR EL HONOR DE YAK!- aclaró bufando fuerte.

-¿Y el honor del dragón que acaban de matar?- encaró con enfado -. ¡¿Cómo pueden celebrar una muerte?! ¡Ni siquiera están seguros si era de los malos!- decía para aparecer repentinamente al lado del cuerpo del dragón -. Digo, los que rodean Equestria son enormes y malotes y hacen "Roooaaarrr" pero él…- dijo para lanzarle una mirada para aclarar -. ¡Ella más bien! ¡Es de los jóvenes! ¡Y ahora está muerta!- lamentó cayendo de rodillas apretando sus cascos delanteros con la cara al cielo, cuando los ojos de la dragón se abrieron de golpe a la vez que aspiraba fuerte, haciendo que Cheese baje la mirada y ambos se encontraran a los ojos, tensando el ambiente entre todos.

-¡ESTÁ VIVA!- vociferó un yak seguido de un grito de batalla en conjunto con los demás.

-¡Bestias bolas de pelo!- exclamó la dragón, que no era otra que Ember, para agitar sus alas con la intención de escapar, pero entonces dio un quejido de dolor para caer de vuelta al suelo, comprobando que tenía una ala lastimada, por lo que abrió su boca para expulsar fuego, pero lo que salió fue un minúsculo hilo de llama, dado que estaba un cero desde hace horas y volvía débil el potencial de su fuego, ahora sí viéndose con casi medio yaks encima, cerró los ojos ya pudiendo sentir la estampida.

-¡Alto!- se interpuso Cheese, Caramel y Gilda entre los yaks y la dragón.

-¿Podrían primero al menos darle el beneficio a la duda?- interrogó el fiestero.

-¡Por último, sacarle información si es que es de parte de ellos!- continuó diciendo Gilda.

-¡YO LE SACARÉ INFORMACIÓN!- vociferó un yaks levantando un enorme mazo y todos gritaron de júbilo.

-¡Agh!- se frustró Caramel con mala cara. -. ¿Hay algo que no hagan con violencia?

-…

-¡Me lo suponía!

-¡SE ESCAPA!- avisó uno de los yaks, señalando tras el trío, girando a ver como cojeando y sosteniendo con dolor el vientre, la dragón trataba de distanciarse, pero entonces entre griteríos, los yaks la rodearon y ella fue tomada de una extremidad a otra, incluyendo la cola, halabdola de un extremo a otro, peleándose entre ellos por ser quien se ocupe de ella.

-¡Deténganse!- gritó Gilda volando sobre ellos y halando al dragón sobre el torso.

-¡Sepárense por un minuto!- gritaba Caramel.

-¡No me hagan usar de nuevo a Deshuesado Dos!- amenazó Cheese alzando su gallina de hule.

-¡Agh, me hubiera muerto en la fosa!- se quejó Ember entre molestia y quejidos de dolor.

-¡ **BASTA**!- reventó un ensordecedor grito que retumbó en todo el reino, escuchándose hasta eco y bien que por alguna montaña, se había provocado una avalancha.

Como si se haya presionado un botón, todos y cada uno quedaron estáticos en la posición en la que estaban, mirando en dirección que provenía el grito, reconociendo de inmediato que provenía del Príncipe Rutherford, que caminaba con prepotencia hacia todo el jaleo con su endurecida cara con sus ojos tapados por su propio pelaje.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TANTO ESCÁNDALO?!- ordenó en saber a sus subordinados, quienes aún estaban estáticos aglomerados entre sí sosteniendo a la dragón.

-¡YAKS ENCONTRAR DRAGÓN MERODIANDO EL REINO!- informó uno. El Príncipe enmudeció un momento para responder:

-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN PARA EJECUTAR?!

-¡SÍÍÍ!- celebraron todos.

-¡No, Su majestad!- interrumpió Cheese descongelando su posición -. No puede matarla.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!- preguntó molesto en un solo grito.

-Porque ella puede que sepa por qué los dragones se han aliado en desmembrar Equestria- contestó Caramel apoyando la moción -. No sé si sea asunto de honor ejecutar a cualquiera que le desagrade, pero es una posición valiosa de información que no puede desaprovechar para poder no sólo ayudarnos, sino proteger su reino.

-…- pareció meditar el Príncipe, pues su cara dura no expresaba nada y muchos no se podía ver sus ojos -. ¡PONIES ENTROMETIDOS TENER RAZÓN!

-¡Oiga!- corearon ambos.

-¡LLEVAR DRAGÓN A SANAR HERIDAS! MUERTA NO SERVIR! PERO ENCADENENLA!

-En serio…hubiera muerto en la fosa…- murmuró Ember mientras al fin era soltada de los yaks que la rodeaban, sólo para ser sujeta de uno bajo la amenaza de armas de los demás.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba ya atendida de sus heridas, con sus alas vendadas, así como otras partes del cuerpo, con visibles cortes y golpes, y un brazo enyesado y recogido. Ember estaba enmudecida, realmente furiosa de su suerte, estando encadenada desde el cuello, cuando en el cuarto en el que reposaba recién, fue golpeado un par de veces para seguido abrirse. Con el rostro entiesado, la dragón miró entrar a Cheese y Caramel, seguido de Gilda y por último, el propio Príncipe Rutherford. Antes de que alguno dijera algo, Ember ladeó una sonrisa con una corta risa, sin apartarles la mirada mientras aquella risa fue alzándose, haciéndola por último reír a carcajadas. Los demás quedaron incrédulos de por qué se reía, aunque bueno, Cheese ya estaba empezándose a reír también.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Gilda al terrestre.

-No sé, pero no bueno acompañar a alguien a reír- respondió sonriente ocultando su risa con un casco.

-Eh, oye, ¿Cuál es la gracia?- interrogó Caramel a la dragón, quien au seguía riéndose para terminar con una sonrisa arrugando su frente.

-En serio, jamás, jamás creí que un yak, ponies, grifo y un dragón estuviese en un mismo espacio.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Somos amigos!- sonrió Cheese anchamente. Ember arqueó una ceja.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó con fastidio -. Agh- rodó los ojos -.¿Cómo pueden ser amigos unas bestias peludas, enanos cursis y una gallina subdesarrollada?- interrogó con seca ironía para enojo de los demás.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, mocosa!- exclamó Gilda enojada señalándola con una garra -. ¡No estás en condiciones de ponerte como la lagartija mezquina escupefuego que eres!

-¿Y si dejamos los insultos a un lado?- ofreció Cheese con sonrisa tensa pero Gilda siguió hablando hacia la dragón.

-¡Limítate a responder qué hacías en esta parte norte de Equestria! ¡Ni un dragón es lo suficientemente tonto como para estar en climas tan bajo cero!

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡¿No saben con quién tratan?! ¡Soy la Princesa Ember de Tierra Dragón!

-¡ESTAR EN TERRITORIO YAK AHORA!- intervino el Príncipe con severidad -. ¡DRAGONES ATACAR PONIES! ¡PONIES SER AMIGOS DE YAKS! ¡POR TANTO DRAGONES SER AMANENZA!

-¡Exacto! ¡Ustedes serán disque "amigos"! ¡Pero míos no!- vociferó con rabia.

-Pero podemos serlos- exclamó Cheese, llevándose una mirada severa de Ember.

-¡Claro que no! Los dragones se cuidan solos. Los dragones no necesita la ayuda de nadie. Por lo tanto, los dragones no tienen amigos, ¡Mucho menos de alguien que le aventó rocas desde la distancia, la casi matan, para terminar encadenarla al cuello como si fuese una mascota!- se molestó en recalcar tomando con su garra buena al grillete en su cuello.

-Tiene un punto- murmuró Cheese, pensativo.

-Eso fue sólo porque te creían una amenaza- respondió Caramel -. Los dragones están atacando quien salga o entre a Equestria y queremos saber por qué se relacionan con Flame.

-¿Flame? ¿Qué Flame?- preguntó en fastidio -. No sé de qué me hablan. Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que rayos sucede en sus tierras ¿Y saben qué? ¡Ni me importa! ¡Lo único que me importa es recuperar a mi padre y mi hogar!- se le salió descargarse con rabia e impotencia, pasando su rostro a un lado.

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó Gilda de garras cruzadas alzando una ceja.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó regresando la mirada a ellos con la respiración agitada -. Por su culpa estoy herida y mis alas no me sirven quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Sólo empeoran las cosas para mí. Gracias, "amigos"- ironizó.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre?- interrogó Caramel. -. ¿Le sucedió algo? Podemos ayu…

-¡Que no necesito su ayuda!- interrumpió.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- exclamó el Príncipe -. ¡DRAGÓN NO SER AMENAZA! ¡DRAGÓN SER SOLO UNA CHIQUILLA MALCRIADA Y CONTESTONA!

-¡Oye, mastodonte…!- se quejaba Ember.

-¡DRAGÓN SOLO TENER MIEDO!- continuó hablando Rutherford, para increíblemente, disminuir su voz -. Joven dragón disculpar a yaks. Tener sangre de guerreros. Pero yaks tener honor. Yaks proteger a los suyos, a amigos. Yaks querer ayudar a dragón a recuperar padre, pero dragón primero decir lo que pasó con su padre.

Los ojos carmesí de Ember miraron con seriedad al yak, para deslizar su mirada hacia los demás, que le regalaban una misma mirada atenta como confiable. Ember gruñó a lo bajo, en una lucha interna, viéndose realmente de garras atadas, muy reacia todavía, cuando de repente, el Príncipe Rutherford se acerca a ella, lo que la hizo ponerse a la defensiva, sólo para quedarse quieta al ver que alzaba una llave, y lo que hacía era quitarle el grillete del cuello. Aquello, le embargó una gran duda a su defensiva, mirando con rostro más ablandado al yak, incrédula de esa sensación de que en serio, estaba por ceder a la petición. Pensó unos segundo más hasta que exhaló con fuerza volviendo su entrecejo.

-No vamos hacer amigos aunque les cuente. Sólo serán… aliados.

-Es buen comienzo- aprobó Cheese sonriéndose con alivio con la conformidad de momento los demás.

-Supongo que no sabrán mucho de nuestras tradiciones- exclamó Ember aun manteniendo un rostro esquivo y serio -. Nosotros elegimos a nuestro líder con una competencia de fuerza y habilidad llamado El Reto de Fuego, quien supere todos los obstáculos, probará su valía hasta llegar al cetro que quien lo obtiene, automáticamente es considerado como el Señor Dragón y todos los dragones están a sus órdenes sin oposición alguna. Mi padre era el actual Señor Dragón, pero…- suspiró con impotencia -. Él empezó a despertar a todos los dragones corrompidos para abandonar Tierra Dragón. Traté de hablar con él pero...era como si no lo importase y me aventó con su cola de vuelta a tierra- recordó con tristeza ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de los demás. Ember entonces frunció el ceño -. A mi padre le hicieron algo para que cometiera esa locura. Él estaba muy lejos de estar corrompido como el resto de dragones- decía muy convincente para profundizar su ceño -. Y ahora un joven dragón se proclamó Señor Dragón sin cumplir la tradición de El Reto de Fuego y sin que sea oficial la renuncia de mi padre. Ahora no puedo volver a mis tierras o sino me tomará de prisionera por ser hija de un supuesto cobarde que abandonó su deber y aparenté mi propia muerte- enfocó su mirada al Príncipe -. Yo sólo volaba cerca de su reino porque…porque…- bajó el rostro avergonzada pero aun con mueca dura -…no sabía dónde ir…

-Aaawwww- jadeo Cheese para abrazarla con cuidado -. Necesitas un abrazo.

-Lo que necesito es recuperar a mi padre y suéltame sea lo que estás haciendo- reclamó sacudiendo su brazo bueno para que se apartara.

-Entonces…¿tu padre ordenó a los dragones corrompidos vigilar la frontera de Equestria?- pensó Gilda en voz alta.

-Más bien "alguien" hizo que su padre diera esa orden- dijo Caramel con seguridad.

-Flame- exclamó Cheese con un ceño.

-¿Flame?- exclamó Ember con demasiada atención -. ¿Quién es esa Flame y por qué dicen que controló a mi padre? ¡Díganme!

-Flame es una unicornio con poderes de fénix quien tiene dominado a Equestria bajo su poder- explicó Caramel. Ember parpadeó, pensativa e incrédula.

-¿Poderes de fénix? Por eso…- seguía pensando con demasiada importancia. -…por eso perdí a mi padre…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- exclamó Gilda acercándose atenta con los demás.

-Es una tonta leyenda…

-Créeme- exclamó Caramel –de donde vengo es más que seguro darle importancia las leyendas y cuentos.

-Pues, supuestamente hace siglos, cuando los dragones se asentaron a las tierras calientes y volcánicas para fundar Tierra Dragón, encontraron que ahí se asentaban fénix. El Señor Dragón de ese entonces, no quería compartir el lugar con las aves. Los dragones no dejaban vivir en paz a los fénix, hasta que de un momento a otro, todas las aves se aglomeraron entre sí, emanando una poderosa luz sobre el Señor Dragón, casi dejándolo ciego, pero tras ese hecho, el líder ordenó que cesara el castigo hacia esas aves y aprendieran a convivir con ellas, defendiéndolas siempre desde ese día. Es fácil creer que tras casi perder la visión, se asustó y proclamó esa orden. Pero es tan extraño que un Señor Dragón muestre sumisión y miedo, ahora por su cambio de parecer que jamás explicó, que se terminó rumorando que la propia luz que emanaban esas aves, había un tipo de poder que había obligado al Señor Dragón a que diera orden a que los dejara en paz.

Todos enmudecieron, receptando lo que Ember acababa de contar.

-No dudo que Flame tenga esa capacidad en los dragones entonces- exclamó Caramel.

-Ni plural, my friend, le bastó uno y el más importante para que los demás obedezcan- dijo Cheese.

-¡¿Entonces esa enana cursi controla a mi padre?!- vociferó Ember con rabia. -. ¡Debo hacer algo al respecto! ¡Agh!- se quejó con un gruñido al mover su brazo malo, recordando su estado físico -. ¡Y por su culpa estoy en malas condiciones para recuperar a mi padre y así la sociedad de mis tierras!

-Espera…- dijo Gilda sumida en sus pensamientos para enfocar su mirada en ella -. Tú quieres recuperar a tu padre y poder volver a tus tierras para recuperar el cetro de un tramposo.

-Tramposo y ladrón- reconoció con furia en imaginar el rostro de Garble usando el cetro de su padre. -. ¡Además de chamuscar hasta el último trozo de carne de esa unicornio que hablaban que alteró patas arriba nuestro reino!

-Y nosotros necesitamos ayuda para atravesar Equestria…- continuó diciéndose para sonreírse confiada -. ¿Te parece si te ayudamos a recuperar el cetro, a vengar a tu padre, recuperarlo y a la vez a tus tierras?

-…- calló Ember con incredulidad al igual que los demás.

-Creo que podemos ayudarte a eso, si tú te comprometes a nuestra alianza.

-¿Alianza?

-"Amigos de Equestria"- aclaró -. Fue un acuerdo diplomático encabezado por la extinta Reina de Equestria, para que todos los reinos trabajen juntos por el bien del otro. Esta calamidad que pasa los ponies y sin duda, ya está afectando a los otros reinos, es nuestra primera unión como tales. Si te alianzas oficialmente, como Princesa legítima que eres, líder temporal ahora que tu padre no está presente, nos comprometemos a ayudarte a recuperar el cetro, si tu reino cooperará con nosotros para ayudar también a recuperar la estabilidad de nuestros reinos.

-Tener el apoyo de los dragones, podemos combatir el fuego contra fuego- exclamó Caramel entendiendo al punto que iba y la ventaja con la que podrían contar.

Ember contempló la expresión confiada y decidida de Gilda, seguido de ver a los ponies y el Príncipe yak atentos a su respuesta. Una cosa era regañadientes recibir ayuda, pero… ¿Darla? ¿Comprometerse a…ayudar…a alguien más? ¿Y a ponies, grifos, yaks y sin duda a caballos? ¡Ni siquiera entre dragones se ayudan! ¡¿Cómo hacerlo con otras criaturas con las que jamás se llevaron bien?

Ember crispó la cara, siendo su prejuicio muy grande. En serio dudaba mucho comprometer la ayuda recíproca. De seguro a su padre no le gustará nada que se mezcle con los demás. Caería bajo.

Aunque…los yaks podrían ser bestias bolas de pelos, pero tenían honor. Los ponies eran melosos y cursis, pero tenían tanta empatía. Los grifos eran impacientes y malhumorados, pero prepotentes y decididos. ¿Y los dragones? Eran orgullosos, tercos, mezquinos y hasta se corrompen por el egoísmo y la avaricia. ¿Quiénes eran realmente las razas más evolucionadas? Pensarlo sólo la llenó de vergüenza, duda y…

-¡NO!- vociferó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a los presentes -. No voy a pertenecer a su alianza. No si debo codearme con su especie.

-¡¿ENTONCES DRAGÓN MALCRIADA PREFIERE PERDER A SU PADRE Y HOGAR PARA SIEMPRE?!- vociferó Rutherford severo.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Entonces no seas una idiota!- reventó Gilda, también ardida por su prejuicio.

-¡Ya dije que no! ¡Me las arreglaré sola, como debe ser!

-No puedes hacer esto- suplicó Cheese -. ¿Qué prefieres, perder tu orgullo o perder a tu padre y jamás volver a tu hogar?- interrogó, y Ember temblaba de dudas.

-¡N-no juegues con mi mente!- exigió con enojo.

-¿MAJESTAD?- se abrió la puerta de la habitación, asomándose un yak.

-¿Y AHORA QUÉ PASÓ?- exclamó el Príncipe mirando al recién llegado.

-YAKS DIVISAR COLUMNA DE HUMO EN TELESCOPIO. DRAGONES ATACAR. POR UBICACIÓN Y DISTANCIA, SE CREE QUE ERAN PROVINIENTES DE ARABIA SADDLE.

-Debieron haber enviado tropas después de que Soarin llegara…- pensó Caramel en voz alta -. Ellos venían a ayudar…y ni siquiera llegaron que los alcanzó la…la…

-…muerte…- jadeó Gilda.

Ember receptó las palabras, ansiosa pensando en que todo esto debía ser una pesadilla, que seguía durmiendo, pero no. Todo esto no podría ser más real. Y perdió su vista en la mirada de esas tres especies distintas que han hecho a un lado sus diferencias, lamentándose ahora el infortunio de otra, para unirse a un mismo enemigo que tenían en común.

…

Parecía un día, dentro de lo que se podía decir normal, dentro de lo que fue ponyville, en trabajos forzados de desmantelar todo lo que quedaba, quedando sólo unas cuantas casas y locales en pie. Un par de horas para que llegara la noche. Cuando de repente, un grito impactó a todos.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- se escuchó el desesperante grito entre los aun escombros de lo que fue el pueblo, un pegaso azul de ojos y melena verde volando desesperado -. ¡¿Alguien es doctor?! ¡Por favor! ¡Un doctor!- vociferaba entre la quieta y alerta mirada de los fénix sobrevolando la zona.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- interrogó Rainbow Dash volando de inmediato hacia el otro pegaso.

-¡Necesito un médico! ¡Yo no tengo idea de qué hacer!- decía preso de ansiedad -. ¡Mi esposa! ¡Está por dar a luz!

La cara de Rainbow se crispó con sus orejas echándose hacia atrás, maldiciendo en su mente. Al menos ciertamente aliviada de que Flame no estaba en el lugar, sin darse cuenta que un fénix atento a todo, salió volando deprisa de allí. Mientras, Rainbow se dio vuelta hacia la multitud de ponies.

-¡Un doctor! ¡¿Alguno de ustedes ha sido doctor?!- interrogó pero todos negaron con frustración, mirándose entre sí.

-¿Qué establos pasa?- llegaba Applejack, seguido de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. Rainbow se apresuró en explicar con un gruñido.

-¡La pony embarazada, ¿Recuerdan?! ¡Ahora parece que va a tener el bebé y no hay ni un doctor aquí!

-¡Ay, no!- aspiró Fluttershy posándose ambos cascos a los lados del rostro. -. ¡Yo creo poder ayudar!

-¡¿Tú?!- corearon todas.

-He ayudado a mis animalitos a hacer padres. Al menos tengo idea de qué hacer.

-En ese caso…yo ayudo a las crías de mi granja a nacer…- murmuró Applejack pensativa, pero no fue más para que su casco sea agarrado con fuerza por la pegaso amarilla y arrastrarla alzándola del suelo mientras volaba.

-¡Entonces vamos las dos a ayudar a ese pequeño a nacer, ya!- exclamó.

-¡¿Qué?!- abrió mucho los ojos mientras la pegaso se direccionaba con el padre enseguida, volando con ella hacia la casa en la que se habían refugiado, no muy atrás algunos ponies curiosos en lo que acontecía iban tras ellos.

Se adentraron a la casa y lo primero que los recibió, fue el profundo alarido de dolor de la yegua, haciendo que el pegaso volara de inmediato al fondo de la casa, paralizando a Applejack y sea Fluttershy la que actuara enseguida.

-¡Rainbow, Pinkie!- exclamó la pegaso a sus amigas, quienes terminaron de llegar enseguida -. Denme toallas ¡Ya!- ordenó y ambas corrieron a buscar lo pedido. Miró a la vaquera -. Vamos a lavarnos los cascos, de prisa.

-No puede ser…- jadeó la terrestre con algo en la garganta pero a la vez dispuesta en ser de ayuda, dirigiéndose enseguida al baño para limpiarse -. Ya hiciste esto antes….ya hiciste esto antes…- se repetía mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. -. ¡Pero no con una pony!- se descargó en decir con preocupación mientras volvía escuchar el gemido largo de malestar de la yegua.

-¡Por favor, apresúrense!- vociferó en súplica el corcel desde la habitación.

-Vamos, Applejack, podremos juntas- animó la pegaso mientras se sacudía los cascos -. Ese pequeñito nos necesita.

La terrestre empezó a asentir, tragando fuerte saliva tomando valor y ambas salieron de prisa del baño para llegar hasta donde se escuchaba un lloriqueo de dolor, ingresando a un cuarto con ciertos restos de derrumbe de un extremo de un techo, pero era el cuarto más estable de la casa como para descansar. Ahí sobre la cama, estaba una pegaso blanca, de melena rojiza y ojos cafés, con las sábanas destendidas de lo tanto que se removía del dolor, con sus cascos agarrados entre las sábanas y sudando mucho viendo a las ponies. Su esposo parecía perdido y desesperado sin saber qué hacer más que pasar el casco por su melena y hablarle para que aguantara.

-Tranquila, respira, todo estará bien, ya pasará.

-¡POR FAVOR, QUE SE DETENGA!- suplicó en grito agudo la yegua mientras Applejack y Fluttershy se acercaban a ella.

-Ya, no se preocupe, estamos aquí y detendremos el dolor- exclamó la vaquera.

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!- gritó para lanzar golpes al tanteo hacia el pegaso -. ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE, PARA DE HABLAR! ¡TU NO TIENES IDEA! ¡TE ODIO!- se descargó, dejando relajar un poco el cuerpo al parecer acabar la contracción. Agitó la cabeza descomponiendo el rostro empadado de sudor, mirándolo apenada -. No es cierto, te amo, Blue, pero deja de hablar. Me hace querer golpearte.

-Amor, golpéame si quieres, ¿Sí?- se sonrió tomándole de un casco acuclillándose a su nivel, haciéndola sonreír, pero entonces ella se aferró inesperadamente fuerte a su casco presionando la mueca del rostro en una seguida contracción.

-¡PERRO DESGRACIADO! ¡TE DIJE ESE DÍA QUE SE ME ACABARON LAS PILDORAS PERO NOOOOOO, ME TUVISTE QUE CALENTAAAAAAAAAAR!

-Por Celestia…- balbucearon ambas amigas mirándose entre sí.

-Las contracciones son muy seguidas. El bebé ya tiene que estar a punto de venir- exclamó la pegaso.

-Necesitamos que abra sus patas- pidió Applejack aun incomodada pero ya más centrada a la situación. La pegaso obedeció y cedió a que ellas le abrieran de patas mientras miraba a su esposo.

-Lo siento, amor- lloriqueaba la pegaso de nuevo ante el nuevo grito que pegó -. Ya quería tener un bebé. Fue una hermosa sorpresa pero…- jadeó -…mira en qué condiciones de nuestra realidad lo traemos…esa…esa pony nos lo quiere rebatar y…

-Lo sé…- le contestó intranquilo pero aún así, sonriéndole -…pero … todo va a salir bien, ¿sí?- exclamó siendo lo primero que se le vino en decir, inclinándose a besarle la frente mientras ella empezaba a jadear continuamente con una mueca exasperada.

-¡Llegamos!- chilló Pinkie Pie apareciendo al cuarto con Rainbow Dash, quienes no evitaron dar un respingo y un grito ahogado al ver el cuadro de la posición de la pegaso, seguido de que la yegua diera continuos quejidos inclinándose hacia adelante con toda su melena desbaratada colgándole sobre el rostro.

-¡QUIERO PUJAR!- gritó la yegua largo entre jadeos.

-¡Muévanse, denme lo que les dije!- exclamó Fluttershy y sus amigas se acercaron enseguida pero sin poder ocultar una mueca. -. Y quédense donde la podamos ver si la necesitamos.

-Carajo…- murmuró Rainbow pero asintió -. Claro. No te preo…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- empezó ya a empujar la pegaso aferrándose al colchón, enrojeciendo su rostro enseguida para echarse de golpe a la cama jadeando del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

-Bien, bien, descanse un poco- indicaba Fluttershy con la vista clavada hacia donde saldría el bebé mientras Applejack maniobraba sosteniéndoles las patas traseras. -. Sólo cálmese y respire.

-¡YA SÉ, YA SÉ!- farfulló rabiosa contrayéndose su pecho de su agitada respiración.

-¿Cómo se llama su esposa?- preguntó Applejack a Blue, que se encontraba muy tenso.

-Rose White- contestó sin descuidar ni un momento la atención hacia su esposa. La terrestre asintió para sí misma y miró hacia la madre.

-Okey, Rose. Toma aire y vuelve a pujar, ¿Lista?- decía y la yegua tomó una bocanada de aire apretando los dientes con fuerza para seguido volver a pujar y dejar brotar un nuevo alarido haciendo puño el rostro.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Veo! ¡Veo su cabecita!- celebró Fluttershy haciendo sonreír a los padres.

-Lo haces bien, Rose. Sigue. Sigue. Trae a nuestro bebé - animó mejor el pegaso con emocionada risa tomando el casco de su esposa y se lo besaba insistentemente. Ella asintió con decisión, respirando bastante para volver a hacerse adelante con ayuda de su esposo y con un fuerte alarido, pujó con todas sus fuerzas, concentrando la casa del grito.

-¡Applejack, prepárate!- anunció Fluttershy hacia su amiga, quien extendió enseguida la toalla, ya por ultimo enredándose entre el grito de la pegaso, un agudo llanto a la vez que Rose se echaba vencida de golpe a la cama al escuchar el sollozo de su bebé.

Fluttershy ayudó a deslizar el bebé para que salga, sosteniéndolo con cuidado en su delicado cuerpo para terminar aterrizando con delicadeza en los cascos cubiertos de la toalla de Applejack, viendo ambas sin palabras que describieran, el haber ayudado a traer al mundo a ese pequeño cuerpo moviéndose a centímetros de ella, aun cubierto de la placenta y sangre, pero encontrando la belleza especial de ese momento, viendo al bebé abriendo su boquita para llorar a pulmón, lleno de vida, pero se petrificaron al segundo después, al notar algo en él.

En tanto, el corcel reía de emoción al escuchar el llanto de su bebé, colocándose sobre su esposa para besarle los labios en celebración.

-¡Lo hiciste, amor, lo hiciste! ¡Somos padres! ¡Ya llegó nuestro bebé! ¡Vamos a conocerlo!- vociferaba llenó de algarabía, separándose con ancha sonrisa con la intención de traerle al recién nacido, sólo para empezar a borrarla, al ver el rostro pálido de la pegaso y su mirada vacía entre el sudor de su rostro -. ¿Rose…?- jadeó abriendo mucho los ojos, colocando los cascos sobre sus hombros y sacudirla, pero la yegua se dejaba sacudir como muñeca -. No, no, no, no. ¡Rose! ¡Rose!- empezó a gritar en pánico.

Fluttershy y Applejack se dieron cuenta cómo no dejaba de salir sangre anormalmente de la pegaso, manchando aterradoramente con rapidez toda la parte inferior del colchón de su sangre.

-¡CHICAS!- llamó Fluttershy a Rainbow y Pinkie, que se acercaron de inmediato -. ¡Ocúpense del bebé!- ordenó alarmada, contemplando ahora sí en pánico, algo que se le iba completamente de cascos.

Ambas ponies tomaron al bebé envuelto en la toalla y lo sacaron del cuarto, escuchándose a lo lejos su continuo llanto mientras se alzaba el grito del pegaso.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no responde? ¡¿Que tiene?!- vociferaba el corcel sujetando con fuerza el casco de su esposa, el cual se ponía muy frío.

-¡No lo sé! Creo…creo que sufrió un desgarro…- balbuceaba Fluttershy, viendo presa de pánico el como seguía saliendo sangre de la entrepierna de la pegaso.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el corcel.

-Su útero debió sufrir una ruptura por la fuerza al pujar- sacudía cubriendo sus ojos de lágrimas, viendo impotente junto a Applejack la considerable cantidad de sangre que se perdía -. ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERO AHÍ SÍ NO SÉ QUÉ HACER!- lloriqueó.

-¡NO!- jadeó con fuerza volviendo su vista a su esposa -. ¡Rose, Rose! ¡No hagas esto, Rose!- suplicaba casi sin poder respirar y sin sentir las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro, viendo los ojos cafés apagados de la yegua, que terminaron por quedarse muy quietos, sonriendo minúsculamente la encontrarse con los suyos, antes de cerrarse sus párpados lentamente y su pecho dejara de llenarse de aire para suspirar el último aliento. -. ¡ROSE!- jadeó con rabia y dolor echándose sobre su cuerpo en un escandaloso llanto. -. ¡Rose, no, por favor! ¡No ahora, no ahora, Rose! ¡El bebé! ¡Ya vino el bebé! ¡Y nos necesita! ¡Yo te necesito!

Fluttershy no podía dejar de llorar, sintiendo que le agarraban el casco, lo que la hizo mirar a Applejack, que tenía sus ojos completamente vidriosos y el rostro descompuesto en pena, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para salir del cuarto y dejar solo al corcel, escuchando su lamentoso llanto mientras insistía llamando a su esposa, suplicando que despertara, pero por supuesto, eso no ocurrió.

Fluttershy y Applejack pasaron al baño, en su propio silencio y lágrimas lavándose los cascos de la sangre, con el cuerpo monótono en responder movimientos mientras se escuchaba el lamento del corcel y de lo que acababan de presenciar. Minutos después caminaron a lo largo del pasillo completamente abatidas y conmovidas, secándose las lágrimas en el trayecto, cuando al llegar de lo que quedaba de sala, encontrar a Rainbow y Pinkie Pie ahí, siendo la terrestre rosa quien mantenía entre sus cascos al bebé envuelto en lo que parecía un trozo de manta amarillo, ya habiendo dejado de llorar y completamente limpio.

-¿Su mamá…?- preguntó Rainbow hacia sus amigas, señalando al bebé preguntando por la yegua, sólo para ver que le asentían con mucho pesar la obvia situación. Entonces la pegaso entiesó el rostro, temblando un poco mientras su rostro se descomponía de ira -. ¡Esa maldita!- gruñó con desprecio, sabiendo las demás que se refería a Flame -. Maldita porquería, ¡Es su culpa, su culpa por traerla aquí!- se descargó casi gritando, pero sus amigas hicieron amonestaciones que ahora no era el momento para ello.

Conservaron un silencio tanto por respeto a la reciente pérdida del corcel, como para que el bebé se mantuviese tranquilo que, dado al paso de los minutos más tarde, ese silencio se rompió.

-¿Dónde está?- escucharon de repente la voz del corcel, todas poniéndose atentas hacia la entrada del pegaso en donde estaban, con un rostro demacrado como serio -. Mi bebé, ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí- respondió Pinkie con voz quedita, caminando hacia Blue con el recién nacido acuestas.

Sin inmutarse, el pegaso la dejó acercarse, bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño bulto que cargaba entre sus cascos, entregándoselo. Blue tomó al bebé con seriedad pero aun con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, apartando un poco la manta para contemplar, a un potrillo blanco de melena rojiza que, con dificultad, abría apenas sus ojos, evidenciando unos ojos verdes, tales como los suyos. El ver que había heredado el pelaje y melena de su madre, lo hizo cargar más de lágrimas los ojos, ardiéndole el corazón, profundamente conmovido, levantando un casco sobre el bebé, pasándolo por su rostro en una delicada caricia y éste, reaccionaría moviéndose un poco con un pequeño entrecejo, como si le molestase el roce. El corcel sonrió mientras se le caía una lágrima. "Vas a tener su humor", pensó agridulce, sosteniendo más cerca al recién nacido sobre su pecho y cerrando más sus cascos entre sí sin poder apartarle la mirada fascinada sobre el pequeño, inclinándose a depositarle un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla, haciendo aterrizar sin querer una lágrima mientras el bebé ablandaba el rostro, más calmado.

-Es… es macho- exclamó Applejack entre el silencio que se cernió. -. Y es…es…- decía, pero entonces unos gritos de afuera hicieron a todos mirar en dirección hacia donde estaría la calle con ojos ampliados. -. No…- jadeó sin aliento.

De alguna forma, Flame había llegado justo a tiempo.

...

 **Como verán, dividí el siguiente cap. Sentí que se hacía algo pesado y se extendió más de lo que pensé. Dado que la otra parte es...es...ya lo verán.**

 **Esta misma semana planeo subir la a continuación así que ¡Atentos!**

 **So, gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny honey, fuera!**


	49. Proteger El Futuro II

**Proteger El Futuro**

 **Parte II**

Como si fuese un sol que cayese del cielo, aterrizó el cuerpo de Flame en vuelto completamente en llamas, ocasionando gritos y susto entre los ponies, que temblando, aun por el mismo miedo, hicieron el monótono ritual de hacer una reverencia cada que Flame llegaba, que, por primera ocasión, a ella le importó lo más mínimo el gesto, ignorándolos al estar buscando con la mirada enseguida apenas llegó.

Aún con las llamas cubriéndola entera, empezó a mover de un lado a otra la cabeza con un rostro muy entusiasmado, que en cada caminar, dejaba un camino de fuego que se iba consumiendo tras de ella como si siguiera un camino de pólvora.

-¡Mis doncellas! ¡¿Dónde están mis doncellas?!- exclamó con prisa emocionada, provocando que los ponies se miraran entre sí y a su alrededor, dudando realmente en decir el paradero, para que al momento, se aparecieran Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, galopando enseguida hacia Flame, quien las recibió trotando sobre sí misma con emoción con una risita fina -. ¡Ya sé que mi bebé nació! ¡Tráiganmelo!- chilló con emoción incendiándose aún más, obligándolas a retroceder.

-Lo siento pero, la pegaso murió dando a luz un bebé muerto- exclamó Rainbow Dash sin más. Flame derribó la sonrisa, arqueando sus finas cejas.

-¿Qué…? No…no…- jadeó vidriando sus ojos mientras desaparecía el fuego que la cubría por completo, descomponiendo su expresión.

Las manes al principio les llegó de sorpresa ver el entristecido rostro de Flame. No les conmovió para nada, pero sí se asombraron de ver que tendría esta reacción, viendo como Flame hacía casi un puchero con su mirar completamente vidriada.

-Pe-pero…- decía mientras se le resbalaban las lágrimas a las mejillas pero estas no duraran mucho para evaporarse ante su temperatura caliente -…era mi bebé…mi primer bebé…- jadeó con voz quebrada llevándose un casco a su pecho, como si le faltara aire.

-Aquí no había nada con qué atender el parto- reprochó Fluttershy -, y mucho menos hay un hospital en varios kilómetros porque los destruiste.

-Yo quería ese bebé…- farfulló Flame llevándose los cascos al rostro a secar sus lágrimas para alzar la mirada cyan cristalina. -. No es justo…

-¿Eso para ti no es justo?- farfulló Rainbow con amarga ironía mirando el desastre de su alrededor , reteniendo las ganas de recordarle que ella misma hizo que una madre perdiera su bebé, siendo esa Cadance.

Pero entonces Flame quebró por completo en llanto, haciendo respingar al trío de amigas, mirándose entre sí mientras la unicornio se echaba al suelo como una niña haciendo rabieta sin dejar de llorar y lamentar.

-¡Yo quería un bebé! ¡Iba a tener un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Era el primero! ¡Y ahora ya no lo tengo!- lloriqueaba.

En serio, más allá de llorar por la muerte del pequeño, más bien parecía llorar de berrinche porque ahora no tenía el capricho de ese bebé, lo que causaba mucha rabia por dentro en las ponies y de lo ridícula que se veía.

-Eh…- emitió Rainbow incomodada -, ya, ya…- improvisó en "consolar" fingiendo interés.

-¡Sigue siendo injusto!- se quejó Flame golpeando la tierra con un ceño y un puchero entre sus ojos cristalinos. -. Iba…iba a ser paciente…lo cargaría así- jadeó con impotencia para acomodar sus cascos como si cargara un bebé y lo meciera, suspirando con profundo pesar y mirar a las tres ponies, sonriéndose -. Al menos están aquí, conmigo, en mi dolor.

-Ah, sí, claro, ajá- coreaban entre sí las manes con fingido interés, pero entonces Flame suavizó un entrecejo, parpadeando, deslizando su mirar en cada una.

-Un momento, falta una doncella- exclamó notando recién la ausencia de una -. ¿Dónde está Applejack? ¿Dónde está la menti…?- calló, con boca abierta aun del articular de sus palabras, frunciendo más el ceño -. Mentirosa…- se dijo, ensimismándose -. No está la mentirosa- veía sentido sus palabras, entiesando su rostro, en un lenta ira creciendo -. ¡¿Por qué la mentirosa no está?!- rugió levantando las llamas de su melena y cola en alto -. No está porque…porque…¡¿Me iba a mentir?!- bramó, ardida en ira en la que empezaba a descubrir -. ¡PORQUE NO PODÍA DECIR QUE EL BEBÉ EN REALIDAD NO ESTÁ MUERTO!- gritó exasperada, con su cuerpo iluminándose entero evidenciando la temperatura alta en la que estaba, que la tierra empezó a encenderse, haciendo que las demás se petrificaran del susto. ¿Justo ahora debía ser lista? Tal parece si es algo que le importaba demasiado…sí.

-¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! Ella está…- improvisaba Pinkie Pie pero Flame enfocó su atención a ella con dureza.

-¡Entonces déjenme ver el cuerpo de mi bebé!- ordenó furiosa -. ¡Vamos! ¡Si dicen la verdad, déjenme ver el cuerpo de mi bebé!

-¡No podemos hacer eso!- intervino Fluttershy improvisando, -. El papá lo está despi…

-¡¿Entonces dónde está el papá?!- gruñó y expandió sus alas en llamaradas altas, obligándolas a retroceder, ardiendo sus cascos que al levantarlos en alto, saltaron varias bolas de fuego que se levantaban alto, sólo para reventar una vez alcanzado cierta altura y aterrizaran restos de fuego contra lo que fue el pueblo, empezándose a escuchar los temidos gritos de los ponies ante el ataque. -¡Que me lo traigan dije!- bramó con severidad levantando un casco formándose una nueva bola de fuego en amenaza separándose del suelo.

-¡No es tu bebé!- encaró Rainbow Dash impaciente ya -. ¡No es tuyo! ¡Ningún bebé es tuyo! ¡Si tanto quieres uno, tenlo tú misma pero no se lo quites a los demás!

-¡Tendré todos los bebés que quiera con él cuando vuelva por mí como siempre lo hace!- rugió expulsando la bola de fuego entre ellas, que Rainbow y Fluttershy volaron enseguida para apartarse, siendo Pinkie cargada por Rainbow, desviando así el ataque.

-¿Él? ¿Cuál él? ¿Quién vendrá?- interrogaba Pinkie Pie pero no había tiempo para eso, porque entonces Flame se levantó en vuelo, siendo seguida por algunos fénix que la hicieron ir directo hacia la casa donde acababa de nacer el bebé, lo que la hicieron dirigirse enseguida hacia aquella dirección.

Entonces la entrada de la casa recibió un proyectil de fuego que derribó toda la fachada, adentrándose Flame seguida de los fénix, pudiendo no ver a nadie, pero sí escuchar el lloriqueo del bebé que obviamente su berrinche, el fuego y gritos de los ponies lo habrían asustado.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- vociferó entrando a la casa, volando de un lado a otro mirando en varias direcciones, hasta escuchar cada vez más lejos el lloriqueo hasta prácticamente desaparecerse -. No, no, no- negaba con rabia para abrir de golpe la puerta al final del pasillo, encontrando solamente a Applejack, que se llevó los cascos a la cara para evitar que astillas de la puerta le cayera al rostro. -. ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Dónde está, mentirosa?!

-¡No está aquí!- exclamó, sólo para sentir el casco de Flame agarrándolo del pelaje del pecho y atrayéndola hacia escasos centímetros de su rostro con una mirada helada y dura a comparación de su temperatura corporal, que la terrestre sentía que la empezaba a elevar despacio peligrosamente entre el agarre que le tenía.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Dime, ¿Dónde está mi bebé?!

-¡En serio no sé hacia dónde fue!- gritó en respuesta con un entrecejo encarado, eligiendo bien la respuesta para no salirle mal su tono al mentir, pues en realidad no sabía, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Flame, mientras sentía más caliente su casco.

-¡MENTIROSA!- gritó, tirándola hacia arriba del muro del cuarto, en un golpe seco de lomo mientras caía pesadamente al suelo, pero aquello hizo que Flame se diera cuenta de la ventana abierta que había en el cuarto.

Su cuerpo se entumeció, rechinando los dientes, y entonces acumuló mucho más su incandescencia para volar hacia arriba colocando sus cascos en alto y expulsar una tras otra bola de fuego, que hizo estallar el techo y levantar un proyectil de fuego tras otro hacia afuera en esa dirección.

En tanto, Blue salió volando de la casa sujetando con un casco a su bebé bien envuelto en la manta contra el pecho entre sus largo y bullicioso lloroso justificado, habiendo salido por aquella ventana de la casa en una sola dirección, escuchando la explosión muy cerca de la casa, contemplando los proyectiles de fuego cruzándose entre sí para aterrizar al suelo, con los ponies corriendo enredándose entre sí entre la mezcla de confusión mientras los fénix sobrevolaban, impidiendo pegasos marcharse.

Ante que un fénix lo atajó en plena huida en el aire, Blue se echó al piso de prisa para enredarse con la multitud que con sus gritos, amortiguaba los del bebé, pero entonces una sombra sobre él llamó su atención, pudiendo solo girar la cabeza para ver cómo inevitablemente, le iba a caer encima un proyectil que por pura inercia, lo que hizo fue echarse al suelo y deslizar a su bebé con fuerza haciéndolo girar entre sí con inevitable descuido, pero para que se alejara la suficiente distancia para salir ileso cuando su padre fue impactado por el proyectil entre el alarido de los demás.

Ponies aun corrían alejándose de las bolas de fuego expulsadas por Flame, que ante el griterío del bebé, se detuvieron aquellos que alcanzaron a escucharlo sólo para antes de inclinarse a recogerlo, sentir la fuerte vibración del impacto del aterrizaje de Flame al suelo al escuchar hacia donde provenía el llanto del potrillo, dejando liberar un anillo de fuego a su alrededor para espantar a los ponies que rodeaban a la criaturita.

-¡Aléjense todos de mi bebé!- gritó la unicornio en demanda, caminando directo hacia donde se retorcía el recién nacido, cortando enseguida la distancia para entre los gritos y desesperación de su alrededor con zonas subiendo en llamas, a pocos metros donde se incineraba el propio padre del bebé, Flame se inclinó a cargarlo mientras le sonreía cambiando por completo el rostro, suavizando la expresión con un cálido y bonito gesto maternal cubriéndola entera -. Shh, shh. Hey, cálmate, ya estás con tu deidad. Tranquilo, nene- se derritió en decir con profunda ternura para enfocar mejor su mirar y apartarle la manta que lo envolvía, sólo para quedarse inmediatamente atónita, que todo lo que sentía de ilusión se distorsionó en amargos sentimientos que la entumecieron entera, descomponiendo la expresión con su mirar clavada en la pequeña frente del recién nacido, en donde sobresalía, un cuerno. -. Un unicornio…- jadeó sin aliento y entrecortado, empezando agitar la cabeza rápidamente con ansiedad -. No, no, no. No puede…no puede ser un unicornio ¡NO!- chilló en pánico para levantar su mirada, enfocándola en como a distancia con un rostro igual de preocupados y ansiados estaban las cuatro manes sin poder disimular el pánico en sus miradas al verla con el bebé en cascos y evidenciando lo obvio de la noticia -. ¡¿Por qué es un unicornio?! ¡Hablen!- demandó desesperada con su mirar ansioso sobre ellas, que realmente a estas alturas, ya no sabían a que a atenerse, mirándose entre ellas en angustia -. ¡DÍGANME! - rugió de nuevo alzando con descuido al bebé frente a ellas, sin que el potrillo dejara de llorar desesperado, poniéndose ya roja la carita.

-¡Su abuela era un unicornio!- gritó Fluttershy en pánico, mirando con preocupación el cómo el bebé ya lloraba entrecortado, cansado y desesperado, mal sujeto por Flame -. El papá del bebé dijo…que su madre era una unicornio…- puso una mirada suplicante -. Pero por favor, démelo, suél…

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?!- rugió, cerrada de mente sin dejarla terminar de hablar. -. ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER?! ¡ELLOS ERAN PEGASOS, DEBÍA NACER UN PEGASO!

-La herencia de unicornio se saltó una generación- habló Pinkie Pie esta vez -. Así funciona. No importa si los padres son de la misma raza. Si tienen parientes terrestres o unicornios, es probable que herede ese gen también.

-Entonces…- decía Flame bajando la mirada hacia el bebé, uniendo cabos -…¿Van a seguir existiendo los unicornios?- preguntó con mirar ansioso ensimismado para concentrar su entrecejo, apretando sus dientes expulsando aire entre ellos -. ¡NO!- bramó con fuerza -. ¡NO EN MI REINO! ¡NO VA EXISTIR ALGUIEN MÁS CON MAGIA QUE NO SEA YO!- rugió con ira para la sorpresa atónita de todos, levantar su casco a la frente del bebé y…

¡CRACK!

-¡ **BUUUUUUAAAAAA**!- fue el detonante chillido del potrillo de dolor, ya no teniendo pulmones para llorar descontroladamente retorciéndose, mientras en su carita empezaba a serpentear la sangre que brotada de su frente y Flame contemplaba el pequeño cuerno que le arrancó, en su otro casco, incendiándolo para incinerar el cuerno.

Pero entonces algo le aterrizó encima, como un animal descontrolado e inconsciente que la presa en realidad era ella misma.

-¡SUÉLTALO, SUÉLTALO!- gritaba Fluttershy colérica entre voz quebrada con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas pero tiesos en amenaza, tomando el cuerpo del bebé y halándolo con fuerza para zafarlo de Flame.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Eres mi doncella!- vociferó pero entonces sintió una pesada fuerza que la obligó a lanzar un quejido y la tumbó a un lado pero aun con el bebé en sus cascos que no dejaba de llorar ya en un chillido sordo, siendo Applejack que la acababa de patear como lo haría a uno de sus manzanos con una mirada no muy diferente a la de Fluttershy.

-¡En serio eres patética para sentir amenaza de un simple bebé!- exclamó rabiosa la vaquera.

Para no perder tiempo, Rainbow Dash se fue contra Flame para agarrar el bebé, agitando con fuerza y velocidad sus alas para hacer impulso para separar el potrillo de Flame, atrayendo una y una, el bebé de un extremo a otro en cada lado sin que la criatura pueda entender lo que sucedía, sólo llorar del miedo y del punzante dolor del desmembramiento de su cuerno, que el hale y hale hizo estirar en un punto largo los cascos de Flame, los cuales empezaron a flaquear cuando sintió cosquillas debajo de sus patas delanteras, siendo Pinkie Pie que se lo hacía con un ceño fruncido.

Pero antes de que Flame pudiera recordar ordenar a los fénix o usar su propia magia ante su mente nublada aún estupefacta y en rabia, la tierra tembló.

 _¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!_

Eran las ensordecedores explosiones continuas que reventaban alrededor del pueblo.

Los gritos se elevaron de nuevo, viendo cómo se levantaba humo producto de las explosiones en cadena de lo que rodeaba la zona en la que estaban, pero en una distancia que no necesariamente comprometía su vida, poniendo nerviosos y volando en círculos a los fénix.

Aquel repentino, lo que parecía ser ataque, fue un enorme distractor ante la improvisada pelea entre las manes y Flame, quien esta última miraba a su alrededor con el rostro impactado y desorientado, lo que aprovechó Rainbow y de un solo halón, la tomó con la guardia baja a esa distracción y le apartó el bebé de sus cascos.

-¡Ya, chicas, ya!- anunció para separarse de Flame con las demás, pero tosiendo con todo el humo y tierra levantada producto de las explosiones, corriendo a tientas al no poder ver con claridad, razón por la cual ninguno se dio cuenta cuando algo medianamente grande y brillante, se alzó entre la confusión que al estrellarse al suelo, lo único que hizo fue liberar una presión de aire que los hizo a todos disparar largos metros ante la onda expansiva.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- demandó Flame completamente desorientada, incorporándose aspirando humo y tierra que la hizo toser, ardiéndole no sólo la garganta sino también los ojos, provocando que pestañee muy seguido y distorsione su vista -. ¡Dame mi bebé!- gritó la unicornio en demanda, aún temática y obsesionada con recuperar el potrillo, abriendo sus largas llamas que eran sus alas -. ¡Dije que me lo…!- empezaba a gritar en orden e impaciencia, cuando repentinamente, sintió una fuerte molestia en su casco, como si la haya mordido un oso que le enterrara sus colmillos contra su carne, haciéndola lanzar un quejido para forzar la vista y bajar la mirada, sólo para ver deslizarse con precisión una larga tira metálica con afiladas puntas que se enterraban apenas contacto en la piel y se encerraba alrededor de él.

Apenas teniendo par de segundos de asimilar el dolor y ataque, aquello sólo había sido una distracción más en ese dolor, para sentir una punzada contra su pecho que la paró en seco, petrificándola y concentrara su mirada hacia su pecho, viendo que entre el humo y residuos de tierra en el aire, algo cruzó y con esfuerzo, sólo vio el mango de relucientes esmeraldas que se asomaba de una daga enterrada.

Al segundo, Flame levanta la cabeza para aun con tierra y humo en el aire, ver la figura familiar de una terrestre amarillo claro de melena naranja y ojos verdes, que entre unos lentes protectores, se veían duros y salvajes que la taladraban con una sola mirada, sosteniendo desde la corta distancia de menos de medio metro, una cuerda metálica que se adhería a la punta del mango de su navaja que, en una seguida secuencia, saltó sobre ella entre su aun estado impactado, para enterrarle aun más profunda la daga, mirando fijo a los ojos cyan, lo que la hizo a Flame dar un quejido perdiendo estabilidad de su parada, cayéndose de rodillas al suelo, con su suave pelaje manchándose del brote de la sangre y el fuego que consumía en zonas al azar producto de los proyectiles, perdían intensidad, pagando el precio de su descuido cegada de su capricho, siendo apuñalada no sólo con aquella daga, sino con el mirar de los endurecidos ojos verdes y descarados de aquella terrestre que tenía bien fuerte el agarre del arma.

-He conocido muchos monstruos, pero tú…eres una abominación- exclamó Golden Harvest para seguido, Flame empezara a reaccionar al fin, frunciéndole el ceño empezando a recuperar cierta luz ante la pérdida de su fuerza.

Pero entonces Golden apartó con fuerza la daga, desenterrándola de ella haciéndola dar un seco quejido, sólo para volverla a enterrar, una y otra y otra vez contra su pecho con excelente tino enterrar la daga justo donde inició en apuñalarla, sin desprender esa mirada lisa, fría y dura, mirando fijo los cyans que no dejaban de salir de asombro y confusión que un simple mortal tuviera tal atrevimiento de atacarla, apenas si pudiendo dar ahogado quejidos de los puñales que recibía, al ir eventualmente reconociendo a la pony, aquella que intentó llevarse a sus doncellas y perdonó la vida sólo con la condición de que si la volviera a ver por azar del destino, la mataría.

Pero la promesa y papeles parecían intercambiarse mientras se iba deshaciéndose el humo y polvo, entre el crujido del fuego de su alrededor evaporándose, dejando su acción más a la vista de todos ante la mirada atónita de los ponies presentes, incluyendo de las cuatro manes llegando al ras para contemplar lo que alguien al fin se había atrevido a hacer, todo pasando en cuestión de rápidos segundos, como un pestañeo.

Hasta que finalmente, Golden concentró el casco en el mango de la daga y apretando el rostro en frialdad, pujó la hoja del arma hacia abajo, abriéndole de una sola vez, el pecho.

La sangre salpicó y le aterrizó gotas a su rostro sin que la inmutara mientras Flame daba un profundo alarido desgarrador mientras del propio cinturón que cargaba la terrestre, sacó una aparente pistola. Golden se impulsa con sus cascos traseros haciendo una vuelta al aire que aterrizaba con los cascos delanteros y así, volvía a impulsarse al aire hacia atrás con los traseros un par de veces más rápidamente para al final, dejarse levantada en dos cascos, dar una vuelta con una pose tanto de suficiencia, meticulosa como presumida, para empezar a disparar de su extraña arma, esferas negras que al contacto sobre el cuerpo de Flame que estaba por volar contra ella, aun resistente a los puñales y cascos heridos, reventaban con explosiones que levantaban su propio fuego y humo.

Golden no dejaba de disparar, muy firme y precisa en su pose y disparos, lanzando un explosivo tras otro con rapidez mortal, en la ubicación de Flame, con su mirada concentrada y perdida en su proclamada misión, ocurriéndosele en reventarla en pedacitos hasta que esa unicornio se volviera nada, dándose el gusto, claro, de verla a los ojos mientras le clavaba con su daga con intenciones más sádicas pero que no abusaría de su suerte en retardar en hacerla estallar.

El resto de ponies no dejaban de dar alaridos y gritos de pánico, perdiendo la cabeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo en tan corto tiempo, escuchándose las explosiones a pocos metros pero por la onda expansiva previamente lanzada por Golden, estaban fuera del rango de peligro, aun así retrocedían de inmediato algunos ocultándose, otros corriendo sin mirar atrás y otros se quedaron prudentemente lejos con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder con el caótico latir de su corazón de ver la violencia con la que la pony se había atrevido a atacar a Flame, siendo las manes que reconozcan sin aliento y petrificadas, que se trataba de la adorable y dulce Carrot Top, aunque la última vez que la vieron no fue adorable ni mucho menos dulce, con Rainbow aguantando el agudo y largo llanto del bebé que le taladraba la cabeza, se las arreglaba de acomodarlo contra su cuello y el casco ubicado contra una oreja para amortiguar el detonante ruido que se daba, presionando su herida de la frente.

Tal vez haya pasado recién apenas un minuto desde que inició la secuencia de bombas alrededor del pueblo hasta la actual situación cuando al fin, Golden dejó de azotar los explosivos detonando contra Flame, respirando con irregularidad, contemplando todo el fuego y el humo levantado enfrente, no viendo ni escuchando nada más que una fogata bárbara, de a poco, perdiendo ese saña y crudeza de sus ojos para ablandarse un poco más y relajar la defensiva de su cuerpo.

Se pasó el casco libre por el rostro para limpiarse como si fuese simple sudor la sangre salpicada, y miró tras su hombro, el profundo silencio de los ponies que sólo se rompía con el sollozo del bebé, incluyendo las manes, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, aún incrédulos de lo que acababan de ver, cuando escucharon una repentina risa, de un pony entre el grupo, una risa que débil y tonta al principio pero que fue ganando fuerza, en euforia.

-¡La mató! ¡Mató a Flame! ¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta!- gritaba con ansiosos nervios como de alivio entre sus carcajada frenética, provocando el murmullo y tontas risas también de algunos ponies que se agitaban entre sí ante el evidente ataque del que fueron testigos.

Golden sonrió de lado, expulsando una seca risa ante ver el alivio, pero entonces se acercó directo hacia las manes, observando directamente al malherido bebé con un rostro que se entornaba en profunda seriedad

-Ni un pequeño merece crecer con secuelas que acaben con su inocencia de esta manera…- farfulló con palabras muy sentidas, escuchándose como la misma voz de la experiencia e identificativas pero Rainbow lo apartó de ella, aun con un mirar que no sabía como reaccionar lo que acababa de ver. Golden entendió -. Sólo mato monstruos y doy lecciones aquellos que quieren parecerse a uno. Estoy de su lado aunque no con los mismos métodos- expresó enfocando su mirar a Applejack -. ¿O estoy mintiendo, Manzanas?- interrogó. La vaquera pestañeó, aun manteniéndose defensiva.

-No...Zanahorias- contestó simplemente pero entonces empezaron a escuchar repentinamente un coro insistente de trinidos.

Todos levantaron la cabeza enseguida, mirando a los fénix volar sobre sus cabezas para dirigirse en donde se alzaba las llamas y humo en el lugar en que se había hecho pedazos y consumido Flame, empezando a volver en círculos alrededor de él, con las llamas de su cuerpo encendidas, girando sincronizados en una circunferencia, dando alusión a un incandescente remolino dorado y rojo, invocando un aparente atardecer, acción que recordó tanto a las mane como a Golden, la primera vez que Flame se apareció al pueblo.

Entonces el fuego que consumía la zona en la que fue atacada Flame se entornó mucho más violento, acumulándose otra tanda de llamaradas alzándose ardientes varios metros sobre el suelo, al menos más de los veinte metros, acabando por convertirse en una especie de torre de fuego que terminaba alzando justo sobre la altura en la que estaba el centro del remolino formado de fénix.

-¡Si te ve, va a matarte como prometió! ¡Vete con el bebé ahora!- reaccionó Applejack hablándole directamente a Golden, quien la miró enseguida -. ¡Vamos, vete! Nosotras nos quedaremos a…

-¡Ustedes dejen de ser tan ilusas! ¡Jamás podrán tenerla controlada!- le exclamó con certera seriedad, haciendo que las demás también la miraran -. ¡Matará así se queden o no! ¡Miren nomás lo de hoy! ¡Y un día de estos serán ustedes la próxima carne quemada que se olerá a kilómetros y sus elementos morirán con ustedes! Síganme y digan que "sí" de una jodida vez que un bebé desangra en sus cascos- recordó enfocando sus ojos en Rainbow Dash, que presionaba todo el tiempo la herida del bebé entre parte de su pelaje manchadas de sangre, con impotencia.

Applejack sintió más que verdad en que esa…fría y sin duda asesina, en sus palabras, como preocupación e impotencia, como cualquiera.

Fue entonces que como los demás ponies que huyeron del pueblo aprovechando toda el alboroto provocado de Golden, no se quedaron a ver la segura resucitación de Flame y las ponies huyeron de ahí siguiendo a Golden, sin mirar atrás, cosa que fue un error que cometieron algunos de los ponies que quedaban, quienes al observar fijamente la formación de fuego levantada, quedaron ahora petrificados con un horrible sentimiento de inevitable fascinación de la magia de aquel nuevo fuego naciente, adormeciendo la mente y los sentidos, completamente magnetizados con la mirada suavizada y fija, clavada hacia la incandescencia roja y dorada del remolino que cubría gran parte del panorama del cielo en la zona como la torre de llamas que no dejaban de avivarse con fuerza hasta desprender un aura completamente dorada que lastimaba la vista que finalmente, la torre reventó con presión y fuerza en un sonido sordo, provocando una enorme onda expansiva en el aire que bien recorrió hasta el bosque Everfree y deshojó todo árbol que se encontrara cerca, escuchándose el ensordecedor explosión desde la casa de Zecora, haciendo a todos los ponies presentes levantar la mirada hacia el cielo, saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta Bonbon, observando el resplandor naranja. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Todos, muévanse!- ordenó con presta voz de mando y enseguida todos los ponies empezaron a movilizarse al ras, en automático.

-¡Muévanse, muévanse!- gritó Golden por su lado a las manes cuando apenas corrían huyendo a metros dentro de la entrada del bosque Everfree siguiendo en dirección hacia donde la terrestre amarilla corría a dirigirlas.

Finalmente se detuvo entre simples motículos de tierra que sacudió con su cola para despejar una entrada en el suelo y se echó dentro lo que sin dudar, las demás se echaron enseguida tras ella, cayendo en una cueva de joyas que vendría ser de algunos perros diamantes, que sospechosamente estaba desocupada, lo que hacía concentrar con fuerza y eco, el continuo llanto del bebé, que con mucha impotencia, Rainbow pasaba su casco por el rostro para apartarle la sangre pero aunque alivio para sus tímpanos, no para su corazón, el llanto estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-No, no, no, no- negaba entre todas, a excepción de Golden, que sólo quedó muda mirando la inevitable resistencia del bebé desaparecerse ante los peligros expuesto minutos de nacer.

-Déjenlo irse- murmuró Golden con un pesado suspiro.

-¡No seas cruel!- reclamó Fluttershy con ojos llorosos. Golden la miró sin inmutarse mucho.

-No tenemos nada para atenderlo. Ya no se puede hacer nada más. Prefiero mil veces que se encuentre con sus padres a que viva en esta puerca realidad. Si eso me hace cruel, adelante.

-No es justo…- jadeó Pinkie desinflándose su melena rosa, con sus ojos celestes aguados mirando como de a poco, el rostro del bebé perdía la expresión de desespero, como si se estaba quedando dormido, a consecuencia ya de la considerable pérdida de sangre.

-Adiós, cubito de azúcar, y lo sentimos por no poder hacer más por ti…- murmuró Applejack quieta, mientras rodeado de esos ojos que lloraban su inevitable muerte, el bebé perdió movilidad y finalmente, quedó con una expresión como un pequeño muñeco cansado, haciendo quebrar más en llanto de las ponies y Golden sólo desviara la cara pegando la cabeza sobre las rodillas de sus patas recogidas.

-Resististe todo lo que tenías. Nosotras fuimos la que te fallamos…- murmuró para sí misma con el corazón comprimido entre su rostro endurecido.

En tanto, ante la atención de la torre de fuego, entre mechas de llamas y chispas doradas, estaba elevada sobre altura una unicornio dorada, pero esta era un poco más alta y delgada, con su melena y cola roja y dorada mucho más frondosas y largas que ondulaban en sí mismas tales como una eterna alusión a llamas, con unas alas de luz doradas brillantes y su cuerno, asímismo, ahora brillaba fúlgido de dorado, rodeada de minúsculas chispas brillantes que caían como copos a su alrededor entre la fuerte pero despampanante luz de su figura.

Pese mostrarse una figura descomunalmente preciosa de cautivar en contemplación, Flame abrió sus ojos, pero estos ya no eran más cyan. Eran de un reluciente color amarillo como un topacio pulido contra luz, estando estos endurecidos tal roca al igual que su rostro, mirando severa con profunda seriedad hacia abajo donde los ponies habían sido atrapados con la atracción de su magia.

-¿Qué tan incrédulos e insulsos pueden ser estos fofos y simples mortales?- farfulló con una melódica pero a su vez, tiesa voz de un torbellino de reacciones contenidas que entiesaban hasta su barbilla, para agitar sus alas y volar más alto, cubriéndose con más potencia de un aura dorada tan brillante como el mismo sol en pleno primer día de verano, mucho más fuerte el brillo que empezó a cegar la vista de quienes inevitablemente la contemplaban, dañando sus ojos entre las lágrimas que surgían producto del como encandecía con descomunal potencia, cargando su magia en todo su cuerpo. Mientras se hacía escuchar con prepotente grito: -. ¡TENGO LA MAGIA DEL HEREDERO CELESTIAL DE LA LUZ DEL FÉNIX! ¡NO IMPORTA CUÁNTAS VECES INTENTEN ASESINARME! ¡VOY A RESURGIR DE LO QUE QUEDE DE MÍ! ¡HASTA LA MÁS MÍNIMA CENIZA Y RESIDUO! ¡VOLVERÁ!- vociferó para dejar expandir sus extremidades y alas para liberar toda la carga de magia sobre todo su alrededor en un arco dorado con una cola de fuego expandiéndose a kilómetros no solo del pueblo, sino también del bosque Everfree.

Se escuchó la descarga como si miles de truenos estallaran al unísono, evaporando todo a su paso. Desde la cueva subterránea las ponies escuchaban el descomunal ruido con las miradas inevitablemente levantadas, empezándose a derrumbar ciertas zonas. Pasaba aquel anillo de fuego hasta la refundida casa de Zecora, dejando a su paso un ambiente de calor intenso en un fuerte fogonazo que hizo no sólo derribar como si fuese de cartas la casa de Zecora, y árboles, sino que hacía combustión en algunas zonas, viéndose ahora cubiertos en llamas.

Con sus pechos subiendo y bajando violentos, los ponies, más que nada pegasos, que habían estado en casa de la cebra, ahora estaban terminando de llegar a porrazos hacia la cueva donde se encontraba el Árbol de la Armonía, siendo los pegasos más rápidos de Equestria, pudieran cargar a los únicos dos terrestres, además a Flash por la invalidez de sus alas, Zecora y Rarity, para volar directo hacia dicha cueva no muy lejos de donde estaban, aunque algunos ponies alcanzaron ser aventados por la explosión que entre el sofocante calor penetrante que se encerraba afectó el metabolismo, con un repentino mareo ante la extrema temperatura expuesta.

Una vez expulsada aquella acumulación de magia, Flame dejó relajar un poco su cuerpo mientras descendía su luz, conservándose solo en su cuerno y alas como parte ya de sí misma, contemplando con mucha frustración, que no quedaba ya nadie ni nada en el montículo de destrozo en llamas de lo que alguna vez había sido un pueblo, pero su mirar quedó prendida al ver el castillo de la amistad en ruinas con trozos de cristales del que estaba hecha, entre el profundo silencio que al fin se cernió, sólo escuchándose el crujir del fuego y su propia respiración calmándose, sabiendo que había acabado con cualquier vida que se encontrara cerca, incluyendo el bebé, sus doncellas y aquella terrestre que se había atrevido a asesinarla.

-Lo mortales son tan asquerosamente reemplazables- farfulló con voz tiesa pensando que ya para el día de mañana, tendrá nuevos ponies trabajando aquí de nuevo.

Se quedó ahí, elevada con ese mirar tieso de sus inevitables brillantes ojos amarillentos con profunda seriedad que era impenetrable su expresión, sintiendo toda la magia recorriéndola entera, más fuerte de la que la había sentido antes, y es que era su primera resurrección después de miles de años en estado de animación suspendida con aquella magia robada del líder de los fénix. Jamás los portadores de la magia resucitaban con aquella, pues lo abandonaban para dejar al siguiente heredero y resucitar sin ella en su forma más común que los demás fénix. Esta vez, era la excepción. Flame resucitó portando la magia y ahora, sentía su energía recorriendo cada rincón de su ser, girando entre ella como relucientes estelas doradas que se adherían sobre ella, magnetizadas, como se inyectara a su esencia, haciendo brillar aun más sus alas y cuerno mientras sus ojos relucían por sí propias, reflejando todo la energía que se canalizaba en sí misma. Podía sentir todo el poder del que ahora estaba literalmente hecha ,de vuelta tras su nuevo renacer.

La magia y ella se volvían una sola.

-Finalmente...- se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los ojos sintiendo toda la imparable energía recorriéndola -. Yo soy el poder…- se empezó a sonreír lentamente con el destilo de su luz brillando. -. Los juegos se terminan ahora- concentró su endurecido fúlgido mirar manteniendo la sonrisa. -. Ya acondicionaré nuestro hogar de una vez por todas- aseguró en serio compromiso.

Pero entonces dos fénix volaron a su lado, no perteneciendo del grupo que se quedó en el pueblo. Ambos se presentaron enfrente de ella y, con el sólo intercambio de miradas, Flame receptó el mensaje que les tenía, sin inmutarse demasiado. Una reacción de berrinche e ira habría sido normal ante la situación que le avisaban, pero se quedó ahí, inmutable sin perder la seriedad y inquebrantable belleza dura de su expresión, ordenando una nueva tarea dándoles un mirar de vuelta.

-Me informan ese inconveniente en mi mejor estado- fue lo único que dijo con voz seca sin perder su perfil respingado.

Con su mirar concentrado y endurecido, relajó por completo su cuerpo, empezándose éste a envolverse en llamas levantándose en una continua ardiente violenta danza, hasta combustionar entera de golpe, siendo cubierta de violentas llamaradas que ardían vivaces de un lado a otro, caóticas, y eventualmente, Flame se volvía parte de ella, viéndose como se perdía su estado tangible, para adaptar una figura que era sólo de llamas, apenas sobresaliendo de las demás, que una vez en aquella forma, la figura se empezó a estirar en una curva hacia arriba, hasta salir disparada con la velocidad de un cometa cruzando miles de kilómetros en un parpadeo, dejando a propios fénix atrás.

…

Una hora más tarde, ante la calma, la entrada a la cueva subterránea dentro del bosque Everfree se levantó, asomándose de a poco Golden Harvest para contemplar su alrededor con un campo completamente despejado de los árboles y plantas que había en su alrededor, ahora, no había nada, como si se haya evaporado dejando una tierra árida. Previamente, minutos después de que todo se calmara, había revisado el perímetro, sintiendo el ambiente ciertamente caluroso y sofocante que molestaba respirar y los ojos ardían irritándose de a poco, lo que la hizo avisar a las demás en esperar minutos más para que se estabilice mejor el ambiente. Pero ahora, había la típica brisa presente del bosque que había apaciguado bastante ya el fogonazo. Entonces dio aviso de salir, después de todo estaba por anochecer y era mejor salir ya.

Las cuatro mane salieron por turnos del agujero, cargando Fluttershy el cuerpo del pequeño unicornio muerto. Las ponis caminaron adentrándose más al bosque para encontrar una buena porción de tierra en donde empezar a cavar un hoyo.

Les entristecía tener que improvisar una tumba en aquel lugar, pero no contaban con demasiado tiempo ni lujos como para hacer las cosas correctamente, resignándose a terminar de escavar y dejar el cuerpo del bebé al fondo, y llenar el agujero, quedándose unos cortos minutos en silencio frente al pequeño montículo de tierra en la improvisada tumba, hasta finalmente seguir el camino al que las dirigiría Golden con su alforja llena a cuestas que era mejor no preguntar qué contenía.

La terrestre amarilla caminaba con cierta distancia de diferencia que las demás, estando hacia adelante mirando el camino, atenta a cualquier amenaza, envolviéndolas entre todas un rotundo silencio.

Sin embargo en ello, se encontraron en las sendas, criaturas que vivían en el bosque Everfree, muertas en el suelo. Algunas evidenciando quemaduras más probable que de ese arco hirviente dorado, como aquellas que parecían haberse sofocado del intenso calor hasta morir.

-¿En serio creíste que podrías contra ella?- preguntó Pinkie Pie a Golden tras un silencio incómodo.

-Tenía que intentarlo- exclamó sin perder su atención a su alrededor continuando la caminata.

-No lograste más que enfadarla más- farfulló Rainbow y Golden sonó la boca con una seca risa.

-¿Y ustedes qué? Se le rebelaron al quitarle el bebé a torpes golpes. Iba hacer igual fiesta con eso. Salvé su retaguardia.

-Es que…es que…- decía Fluttershy apenada.

-Debían intentarlo, ¿cierto?- exclamó la propia Golden con un suspiro contrariado -. Intentar hacer algo contra ella.

-No entiendo de dónde sacó tanto poder- exclamó Applejack con impotencia y coraje.

-Equestria esconde muchos secretos antiguos y recónditos- dijo Golden en respuesta deslizando su miradas a ellas -. Como sea, sigamos el camino, así verán de una vez a su otra amiga. Rarity- anunció, lo que sí hizo alzar las orejas de las cuatro ponies, con sus ojos recuperando cierta chispa de emoción.

-¿En…en serio?- interrogó Fluttershy incrédula, sonriéndose lentamente -. ¿Sabes dónde está Rarity?

-Lo acabo de decir- obvió arqueando una ceja, para sentir de súbito un abrazo de Pinkie Pie, haciéndola parar su andar como el de las demás.

-¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Vas a reunirnos con nuestra amiga!- decía emocionada.

-¡Hace tanto que no la vemos!- exclamó Rainbow separándose del piso para volar a pocos metros de alto juntando sus cascos entre sí.

-¿Cómo sabes que ahí estará?- preguntó Applejack.

-El punto es que lo sé y ya, Manzanas.

-Sabes que tienes que contestar varias preguntas, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no me importa cuales sean esas, ¿Verdad?- contestó igual que ella en forma aburrida y la vaquera frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza.

-En serio, me confundes.

-Y no sería la primera vez que te confundas si lo haces en solo elegir qué comer en un festín con Celestia en Sugarcube Corner.

-…- Applejack parpadeó con un gesto -. ¿En serio es…?

-¿Momento para esto? No, Manzanas, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Sólo limítense en saber que ahora debe estar su amiga en el Árbol de la Armonía. Está ella y los demás polisones de aquella vez que las vimos en el castillo- rodó los ojos y Applejack parpadeó con sus orejas alzándose con atención.

-¿Entonces está Thunderlane?- preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos con interés y Golden le levantó una ceja. Sus amigas no quedaron muy atrás en hacer un gesto ciertamente sorprendido. La vaquera se acomodó mirando su alrededor -. ¿Qué?

-Muy específica en mostrar interés sobre un pony en especial, ¿Eh?- se burló Rainbow sonriéndose y Applejack dejó abrir la boca con un entrecejo, balbuceando un poco.

-N-no, sólo…- decía para agarrarse la melena -…quiero que me devuelva mi liga que se la di. Es todo.

-Estás muy vieja para negar que te gusta alguien- reprochó Golden aburrida.

-¡¿Qué?! No me gusta nadie. Ni siquiera lo conozco bien. Lo he visto de lejos.

-¿Y? Eso no impide que sientas atracción.

-¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?- exclamó Applejack en respuesta y Golden se la quedó mirando con aburrimiento para sonar la boca.

-Habla la voz del "vete al diablo". Te gusta el corcel y ya. Los oía hablar mientras me hacía la desmayada cuando le diste la liga- dijo para hacer un arcada -. Y yo decía que ese corcel era cursi. ¿Dejarle tu liga? Agh. Qué asco.

-Lo hice para que no se preocupara de no volverme a ver, pues es lo que hizo papá cuando conoció a mamá durante el verano- señaló con un ceño -. Le dio su sombrero para asegurar se vuelvan a ver y así fue.

-Y entonces terminaron casados con tres hijos, ¿cierto?

-¡Cierto!- respondió sin más para quedarse quieta y hacer una mueca -. Espera…espera, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

-Proponerle el matrimonio a Thunderlane con tu vieja liga- rió Rainbow un poco mientras las demás lo hacían en coro, al fin ciertamente relajadas.

-¡No saben lo que dicen!- se quejó incomodada y avergonzada con un ceño, impidiendo que esa calidez en sus mejillas se hiciera fuerte.

-Sí, sí, pues en marcha a ver a su amiga y al tortolito de la Manzanas- exclamó Golden dándose vuelta retomando el camino con una sonrisa mientras Applejack sólo gruñía bajo con los comentarios de sus amigas ciertamente animados, lo que le hizo caminar más relajada a Golden hacia el camino, el cual cada vez iban reconociendo las demás para estar más desesperadas por llegar y ver al fin a Rarity.

Una vez que se hallaban a metros de la cueva, las cuatro manes galoparon de prisa hacia la entrada para contemplar ahí, varios ponies, su mayoría pegasos que al verlas llegar, no hicieron más que enseguida rodearlas y preguntar que había sucedido.

-¡Yo les explico!- anunció Golden llegando tranquilamente a la cueva, llevándose la atención -. Déjenlas llegar y ver a la unicornio.

-¿Golden?- escuchó una voz que la hizo enfocar sus ojos verdes entre el grupo de ponies, encontrándose con unos celestes que por primera vez, mostraron algún tipo de emoción. Golden levantó la cabeza en saludo.

-Hola, Drops- saludó caminando hacia ella y Bonbon no se quedara nomás de pie, avanzando también con cierta prisa y zancadas largas para al estar cerca de ella, levantar un casco a su rostro.

Golden cerró los ojos y dejó que el casco de Bonbon aterrizara a su rostro en un golpe ante la sorpresa de los demás mientras oían admirados la bienvenida que le daba Bonbon a la terrestre amarilla, sin dejarla de golpear.

-¡Estúpida terca! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste, ah?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cabeza hueca?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Thunderlane se arriesga a ir por ti y tú sólo huyes hacer tus estupideces! ¡Lo sé por reconocí las explosiones que usabamos!- reclamaba sin dejar golpearla una y otra vez, dejándola Golden nomás -. ¡Esto es demasiado grande para ti, para todos! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Pude haber perdido a alguien por segunda vez en esta semana!- terminó de gritar en jadeos ahogados, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro, mirando con ojos intranquilos hacia Golden, que finalmente se destapó los cascos para verla, sin decir nada, mirándose a los ojos, fácil de leer a lo que se refería en especial las últimas palabras.

Entonces Golden se irguió y abrazó a Bonbon con fuerza, no quedándose atrás Bonbon y recibirla apretando los dientes odiándose profundamente por reaccionar de tal manera, pero la carga era demasiada.

-Lo siento, Drops- murmuró sólo para ella -. Lamento que la hayas perdido. Debí estar ahí para ti, y lo siento. Sé lo…importante que era para ti.

Bonbon no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos en alivio de que estaba bien y no dar vuelta a un asunto que no quería tocar.

-Tú también lo eres- farfulló -. Las dos entramos, las dos salimos, así funciona esto, ¿Recuerdas? - exclamó Bonbon apartándose para secar con dureza sus lágrimas -. Así que quédate donde pueda verte.

-Drops…- suspiró sin ánimo de quedarse estancada aquí, pero se detuvo al mirar la mirada dura y severa de Bonbon, no que le intimidara, pero le veía rastros aún de lágrimas. Suspiró rodando los ojos. Sabía que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones para darle un peso de preocupación extra, sabiendo lo preocupada y protectora que era -. Bien.

-¿Bien?- se quiso asegurar.

-Sí, bien.

-Bien- asintió.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo si me miras con esos ojos que endulzan a cualquiera?- ironizó sonriéndose y Bonbon resopló sonriéndose minúsculamente meneando la cabeza sin desprenderle la mirada.

Mientras tanto, las cuatro ponies buscaron enseguida con la mirada donde estaría Rarity, encontrando Fluttershy a Zecora acomodada en la pared de la cueva muy cerca del Árbol de la Armonía, allí, recostada apegada a ella, estaba Rarity.

Las manes corrieron enseguida, siendo prontamente vistas por la unicornio, quien entre su rostro esmirriado y cansado, las reconoció aun entre su vista agotada, y empezó a sonreír ampliamente, no pudiendo evitar reír con dificultad mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban y finalmente las cinco amigas se juntaron, todas uniéndose en un cuidadoso abrazo para la unicornio, empezando a hablar casi en balbuceos palabras de alivio y cariñosas ante la amenaza de caer en llanto, no tardando nada en dejar liberar nuevas lágrimas muy conmovida del reencuentro.

Zecora incorporó mejor a Rarity para que pueda sostenerse entre todas sus amigas, uniéndose por completo en el abrazo sólo las cinco entre risas de felicidad y alivio que desde donde estaba, Applejack su mirada entre el festejo, pudiendo ver a distancia, unos emocionados y conmovidos ojos dorados verla con incredulidad, siendo este Thunderlane que miraba agradablemente sorprendido a la terrestre, quien ésta última volvió su rostro en dirección a sus amigas, al sentir un plus nuevo de felicidad en su corazón y se le calentaban las mejillas.

Al menos habrían alrededor de quince ponies en total ahora, estando su mayoría viajando a recolectar todo lo necesario para subsistir y construir el taladro que los dejaría transitar bajo tierra. Tras el reencuentro con Rarity, enseguida todos se reunieron para ponerse al tanto por lo que habían pasado cada grupo hasta recientes minutos. Con mucha emoción, Golden explicaba cómo había logrado llegar hasta apuñalar a Flame entre los rostros impactados de los demás, ganándose una reputación de miedo, mientras Bonbon sólo podía clavarle la mirada dura conteniéndose en abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella por la estupidez que cometió.

-Pero terminó resucitando…- finalizaba Golden con farfullo y seriedad.

-¿Qué parte de poderes de fénix no te quedó claro?- le interrogó Bonbon.

-Tenía que intentarlo- refutó Golden.

-¿Intentar de aclarar lo obvio?

-Estaba destruyendo ¿Por cuánta? ¿Tercera vez el pueblo por un bebé? ¡Tenía que intentar! ¡no podía quedarme de cascos cruzados! ¡La hice trocitos! Me sentía una potrilla reventar una piñata.

-Me das asco, Golden.

-También te quiero.

-Sólo evidenció lo que temíamos imaginar pero ahora sabemos con certeza que ya sucedió- exclamó Flash contrariado -. Lo que me hace preguntar, ¿Qué nos asegura que la reina Twilight podrá contra ella si sólo le basta resucitar?- preguntó con inquietud.

-Conozco a Twilight y sé que ella desde donde está, se esfuerza en enlistar un plan cuando encuentre la manera de volver- exclamó Applejack.

-¿Y si no?- preguntó Bonbon con misma contrariedad.

-Ella es la mejor princesa del mundo- exclamó Derpy forzando una sonrisa en dirección a Bonbon -. Descuida, ella es muy linda, muy lista y muy valiente, y vendrá a…

-A estas alturas hay que ser más realistas- ignoró Bonbon lo que dijo Derpy hablando hacia otro lado. La pegaso hizo un gesto pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Sí, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien y como dice Whooves, ¡Todo después habrá sido una pesadilla nada más!

-¡Derpy!- reclamó Bonbon mirándola severa, haciéndola callar de hecho mordiéndose el labio, -. Abre los ojos, ¡Ya! ¡Nada está bien y nada seguirá estando bien mientras te sigas comiendo el cuento cuando la realidad es otra! ¡Ahora deja hablar a los que están con los cascos en la tierra!- reventó, lo que hizo tensar la conversación enseguida.

Derpy la miró con profundo dolor vidriándose los ojos, pero algo más sintió dentro de sí, algo amargo y duro, que la hizo seguido de fruncir su ceño aún si se les desbordaban las lágrimas, entonces Derpy saltó al aire manteniéndose en vuelo con la mirada sobre Bonbon, quien lo miró enseguida.

-¡¿Sabes algo Bonbon?! ¡No sólo perdí a Lyra, también te perdí a ti!- reclamó con voz quebrada y ojos llorosos, para salir huyendo de la cueva entre su vuelo.

-¡Que no salga aún, debe haber fénix!- exclamó Bonbon enseguida, saltando de donde estaba sentada, lo que entonces Thunderlane agitó sus alas enseguida tras de Derpy, saliendo de la cueva y elevándose, sólo para percatarse que la pegaso estaba sobre una nube, echándose a llorar.

-Ah, ¿Derpy?- la llamó acercándose cauteloso.

-¡Vete! Déjame aquí- balbuceó en lágrimas -. Déjame donde permanezco, con mis cascos al aire. Ustedes vayan con los suyos en tierra.

-Mmm- emitió viendo esa respuesta no tan buena pero sabía a que se refería, sintió pena y terminó por acercarse -. ¿Sabes? Yo tengo todo el tiempo los cascos en el aire. Es más divertido que estar serio todo el tiempo y me siento cómodo, ¿O ves a Bonbon feliz?

-…- enmudeció callada pero aun llorando -. No. Pero también me siento triste. Lyra también era mi amiga y la extraño pero no soy un monstruo con quienes quiero. Yo sé que todo está muy mal, ¡Lo sé pero nada saco recordándomelo! Sólo quiero pensar en lo que viviré después de que todo pase porque me da fuerza. ¿Bonbon ya no me quiere? Pues ya no la quiero.

-¿No?

-No. Es mala y y y- suspiró con tristeza -. Me lastima mucho. Sólo déjame sola.

-¿Segura?

-No- murmuró llevándose los cascos a la cara.

Thunderlane suspiró con cejas caídas ante la situación y lo que hizo fue ponerse sobre una nube cercana a la de Derpy, para hacerle compañía.

-Bonbon, en serio te estás pasando de la raya- reclamó Whooves dentro de la cueva. -. Sabes que tienes que disculparte con ella cuando baje, ¿verdad?

-Lamento si soné dura pero tiene que recapacitar- exclamó con sequedad volviendo a su asiento -. Lamento si no me como el cuento que le das.

-No es un cuento, es fe- exclamó él con un ceño. -. Si en serio estás dando todo por perdido, entonces qué haces aquí con nosotros, porque es la fe lo que nos hace seguir adelante a pesar de todas las porquerías que sucedan.

-Tiene razón, Bonbon- intervino Fluttershy -. Seguimos aquí. Tú sigues aquí. Y mientras estemos en pie, vamos a luchar para ser felices.

-Estoy aquí por algo, ¿no?- reclamó con seriedad -. Estoy velando por todo lo que sucede aquí para acabar con esta porquería.

-Tú sólo quieres vengar a Lyra- fue sin evasivas la voz de Time, ganándose la mirada dura de Bonbon -. Lo haces por eso y no te importa morir por ello. Pero te motiva la venganza, no la fe.

-Nadie sabe nada de mí como para dar por hecho eso- farfulló con sequedad.

-Yo sí- exclamó Golden con tranquilidad -. Y el nerd tiene toda la razón a lo que dice.

-¿Me acaba de llamar nerd?- exclamó Time.

-Y habló la más cuerda- fue irónica Bonbon en mirar a Golden, quien rió.

-De eso nos diferenciamos tú y yo, Drops. Yo admito lo podrida y jodida que estoy. Tú la que sabe pero no sabe.

-Esa también eres tú.

-Sí, pero hablamos de ti y no de mí.

-¡Basta! ¡No es de eso que estamos hablando! No puedo seguir hablando si siguen así - sacudió la cabeza Bonbon incorporándose -. Me avisan cuando dejen de hacerse los loqueros- exclamó con fastidio alejándose del grupo dirigiéndose hacia las alforjas con suministros,

-Ya se le pasará- exclamó Golden con un suspiro. -. Y denle unos días. Tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de lo idiota que fue.

-Hablas como si la conocieras siempre- exclamó Applejack.

-Y tú como si realmente me importa tu opinión- exclamó mientras se estiraba con desinterés y se adentró a la cueva entre la mala de cara de la vaquera.

Entonces Thunderlane llegó a la entrada de la cueva con un suspiro.

-Me terminó por pedir privacidad- comentó adentrándose a la cueva para fijar su mirar hacia Applejack, que estaba ya de vuelta reunida con sus amigas. Entonces el pegaso caminó sigiloso en dirección hacia Flash, agarrándolo de un cascos y halarselo para que lo mirara -. _Flash…_ \- le susurró fuerte.

 _-¿Qué?-_ le siguió el juego susurrando también.

 _-Ahí está Applejack._

 _-Eh…lo sé, yo también estoy aquí, ¿Sabes?_

 _-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo le devuelvo la liga? ¡No practiqué!_

 _-¿Tenías que practicar?_

 _-¡Yo qué sé! ¡Ayúdame!_

 _-Thunderlane, primero, me rompes el casco._

 _-Lo siento-_ dijo liberándolo del agarre -. _¿Segundo?_

 _-Segundo…sé tú mismo._

 _-¡Esa no me funcionaba antes!_

 _-Pero no digo tú mismo cuando te acercabas a las yeguas. Tú mismo es…tú mismo. Como ahora._

 _-¿Y si digo algo tonto?_

 _-¿En serio me preguntas eso?_

 _-¡Flash, ayúdame!_

 _-Es sólo Applejack. Ya hablaste solo con ella antes y siendo tú funcionó y…¿Por qué rayos sigo susurrando?-_ se quejó él mismo para sacudir la cabeza y verlo -. Thunderlane, sólo sé natural como eres.

 _-Natural. Como soy_ \- asentía -. _Con los cascos al aire._

 _-_ ¿Con los cascos qué?

-¿Y saben que los estamos escuchando todo, cierto?- preguntó Golden con Whooves a su lado a pocos metros, quien asintió dándole la razón.

-¡Pero si susurré!- se impresionó Thunderlane.

-¡Hasta yo lo escuché!- exclamó Bonbon también.

-¡Ya, basta!- se desahogó tomando mucho aire para suspirar, con determinación -. Aquí voy- dijo respirando fuerte de nuevo y galopar en dirección a Applejack, entonces la llamó dándole toques en su hombro.

La terrestre se dio la vuelta no sorprendiéndose mucho de verse con Thunderlane, sonriéndose amable y ciertamente divertida, separándose un poco de sus amigas.

-Te dije que me volverí…- decía, pero se calló cuando Thunderlane se le echó encima para abrazarla en posición incómoda, provocando que desde atrás, Flash se golpeara la frente con un casco.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte! ¡Estaba tan angustiado y te extrañé! ¡¿Estás completa, cierto?!- exclamó para separarse para tomarla de los hombros y pasar su vista en todo su cuerpo, lo que hizo a Applejack avergonzarse e incomodarse, por lo que empezó a sacudirse del agarre.

-¡Oye, oye, ¿Qué estás viendo?!- reclamó con un ceño retrocediendo.

-¡Lo siento, perdón! Sólo quería asegurarme que no estés herida- se apenó en decir para dar una risita nerviosa -. Sólo me alegra que ¡Hip!- comenzó a hipar y se tapó la boca con los cascos, recordando que le da hipo cuando se pone muy nervioso. Applejack le levantó una ceja, curiosa -. Lo sien ¡Hip! Lo siento. Ignora el ¡Hip! El ¡hip! El ¡Hip! ¡BASTA! ¡El hipo, HIP!- se volvió a tapar la boca y suspiró derrotado -. Mejor ignorame a mí ¡Hip! Me irá a morir en aquella esquina ¡Hip!- señaló un rincón con un casco e hizo el ademán de darse la vuelta, pero lo frenó un pequeña pero agradable risa que venía de la vaquera, volviéndola a mirar que se iluminaba el rostro de a poco con sus ojos verdes entretenidos viéndolo. Él se sonrió de lado, emitiendo unas cuentas risas también -. No sé si te ríes de mí o conmigo.

-¿Un poco de ambos?- contestó cesando su risa y Thunderlane volvió su atención ahí.

-Nah, creo que es más de mí.

-Lo siento- sinceró manteniendo la agradable sonrisa -. Pero es que eres muy divertido- fue honesta y Thunderlane se apenó bajando un poco la mirada, haciendo conmover a la vaquera.

-Pues si eso te hace feliz, ríete de mí todo lo que quieras- respondió con la garganta hecha nudo devolviéndole la mirada. -. No quiero imaginar cómo debiste estar estresada con esa cruel unicornio.

-Fue…difícil- asintió volviendo su mirar triste -. Es…- suspiro cerrando los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza, para sentir un casco sobre el suyo, haciendo que los abra y mirara a Thunderlane, que le regalaba una tierna expresión en su rostro y mirar.

-No recuerdes de nuevo, no por ahora. Mereces sonreír todo lo que no has podido. Y si eso me hace tu payaso número uno, ¡Adelante! Si tuviera un plátano, me haría caer al pisar la cáscara, por ti.

-Ahm…- pestañeó sonriéndose divertida pero a la vez liada -…No te rompas una ala por hacerte el payaso. Te sale natural.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó agitando las alas, pero entonces paró, pensativo -. Un momento…¿Acabas de decirme que soy un payaso innato?

-Jajajajaja- rió enternecida por su expresión, moviendo un poco el casco.

Lo que la hizo recordar recién ahí, que tenía el de Thunderlane suavemente encima, bajando la mirada en ver sus cascos, viéndose que no le incomodaba, sólo lo sentía muy agradable, en realidad, se sentía más relajada y despejado humor ahora, lo que la hizo levantar la mirada con curiosidad hacia el corcel, quien también había bajado sus ojos a los cascos y la levantó a la par con Applejack, intercambiándose una mirada intrigada pero suave, envolviéndoles un extraño ambiente que por al menos un momento, los hizo olvidar por todo lo que pasaban.

-¿Por qué nunca nos hablamos?- preguntó el corcel con curiosidad.

-No sé- sinceró encogiéndose de hombros para sonreír -. Pero siempre estabas por ahí, a la vista. A mí vista.

-Y tú ahí- contestó haciendo sonreír de nuevo a la terrestre con una corta fresca risa, sintiendo el corcel como se regocijaba de una agradable sensación al verla sonreír -. ¿Y…quieres quedarte… ahí?- preguntó, cortando despacio simuladamente la distancia, pero Applejack se dio cuenta, sintiendo que empezaba a sonrojarse inevitablemente con un ligero ceño del repentino cálido sentimiento que sentía. En tanto Thunderlane, actuaba siendo él mismo, no usando sus tontas técnicas, y su instinto era lo que lo hacía hablar -. Porque si me dejas, quiero quedarme en donde estés tú…

Applejack sentía cómo se le cerraba la garganta demasiado fuerte, quedándose sin aliento, literal, Thunderlane la había dejado sin aliento, aquello la asustaba, pues desconocía que se sentiría así con alguien algunas vez, mucho menos impredecible con el pegaso que iba y venía por el pueblo con actitud distraída, pero vivaz y divertida.

Pero antes que pudiera al menos huir como tenía ganas, de darle la cola y alejarlo por confundirla de tal manera, de repente, sin que pudiera alguno prevenirlo, un exceso de una brillante luz cubrió toda la cueva con tal potencia, que abrumó por completo la cabeza y provocó un desmayo colectivo.

Todo se nubló hasta oscurecerse por completo.

…

La puerta fue azotada a golpes inevitablemente en urgencia, provocando que tanto Amira como Haakim, fueran interrumpidos de su sueño, respingando de la cama y sea el Rey quien saltara de la comodidad a atender el llamado mientras Amira encendía una vela que reposaba en la mesa de noche con una expresión de angustia, quedándose ahí mientras se abría la puerta del cuarto y Haakim salía a atender lo que ocurriría.

La yegua se levantó, poniéndose en pie para colocarse enseguida una bata que la cubriera, escuchando desde afuera como se enredaba las voces del grupo que habrían despertado a Haakim de emergencia, escuchándolo con su voz dura en orden movilizando a los caballos, lo que la ponía nerviosa y más desesperada en lo que ocurría, para alivio ver abrirse la puerta.

-¡Haakim!- lo llamó dirigiéndose a él enseguida, observando su rostro taciturno pero indudablemente angustiado.

-Amira, un escuadrón vendrá por ti ya mismo a ponerte segura. Te irás con el pony que asentamos temporalmente- explicó sin preámbulo colocando sus cascos sobre sus hombros. Ella palideció.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó al borde de los nervios. Haakim no perdió su expresión en ningún momento.

-Se divisa dragones a pocos kilómetros volando a Arabia Saddle- fue lo único necesario en decir para entenderlo todo.

-¡¿Qué?!- jadeó sin aliento Amira expandiendo sus ojos, levantando sus cascos a los suyos -. Tu vendrás conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Amira, por favor- se contrarió suplicante meneando la cabeza -. Sabes que no puedo.

-¡Haakim!- lagrimeó fuerte -. ¡Entonces no me voy! ¡No sin ti! ¡No!

-¡Amira, no lo compliques, por favor!- su voz salió fuerte, pero escuchándose torturada sin desprenderle la mirada suplicante -. Debo controlar lo que pase. Cerciorar la evacuación a las cámaras de seguridad…

-Yo te ayudo…- jadeó impotente, para sentir el casco de Haakim a un lado de su rostro, observando ya sus ojos más suavizados regalándose una amorosa mirada aun llena de preocupación.

-No voy a arriesgarte, Amira. No me lo perdonaría.

-Pero…- decía, sin embargo calló ante los labios que sujetaron los suyos mientras se escuchaba varios pasos acercándose a ellos.

Entonces Haakim se separó del beso y miró con profunda seriedad a los corceles.

-Protéjanla.

-Sí, Majestad- corearon todos, encontrándose entre ellos Soarin, que tenía una igual marcada expresión de angustia.

-Haakim...- murmuró Amira para abrazarlo fuerte -. Te amo, vuelve, ¿Sí?

-Amira…- suspiró devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza. -. Ponte a salvo.

La yegua se separó de él con lágrimas en los ojos, entregándole una última mirada para finalmente acercarse hacia el escuadrón y se encaminaran a las diseñadas cámaras de seguridad que se localizan en algunas edificaciones del Reino, conducidas entre conectados pasillos secretos que sólo la guardia estaban autorizados en saber su existencia y conocían para actuar en caso de extrema emergencia, como era en este caso.

Dentro del mismo castillo, había algunos pasadizos de esos pasillos que conectaban a la cámara subterránea, es ahí donde los guerreros se ocupaban en trasladar tanto a Amira como Soarin, en orden del rey.

En las afueras, ya había guerreros despertando entre las calles a todos, entre campanazos que los residentes, sabían que si sonaban, era una alarma.

Sin más, empezaron a salir de súbito de las casas mientras se alzaban y enredaban voces, llenando las calles entre apresurados andares trasladándose a indicaciones de los guardias, organizando y apresurando el paso, cuando la luz de luna se vio obstaculizada ante el vuelo de un grupo de alrededor de veintena de colosales dragones que ya sobrevolaban Arabia Saddle que ante los primeros gritos de pánico e intento de los guardias sobre los edificios, de atacarlos en respuesta por la invasión con lanzas y armas de asta que tenían una cuchilla puntiaguada, lanzando gritos de ataque entre la lluvia de ambas armas que, aunque llegara a atinarles, enterrándoselas, a comparación de descomunal tamaño de los dragones, parecían nomás astillas, que a lo mucho les provoca un dolor bastante tolerable, sólo provocando una molestia.

Los dragones se veían volando sobre el reino, enfocando sus miradas no a aquella raza que corría despavorida, sino más bien aquel constante brillo de los joyas incrustradas en todas sus edificaciones.

-¡Majestad, es mejor que vaya a refugiarse!- exclamó un guardia hacia Haakim, quien lo miró severo.

-¡No! No voy a esconderme con mi reino siendo azotado- respondió con terca determinación -. ¡Ingresen al palacio súbditos para que entren a los pasadizos de aquí, AHORA!- vociferó en orden para movilizar a sus guardias.

Cada estructura de Arabia Saddle era decorada con todo tipo de gemas, las cuales eran demasiado tentadoras y difícil de ignorar para un dragón, en especial uno corrompido por la misma codicia.

Fue entonces que los dragones empezaron a volar en picada, aterrizando de zopetón sobre los muros y techos de edificios y casas para acto seguido, empezar a destruir las paredes con la intención de arrancar las joyas. Cada dragón fue volando de un lado a otro entre rugidos y emisión de humo que provocaba nomás el pánico entre la multitud, golpeando a puños o con sus garras afiladas abiertas, como usar sus largas y gruesas colas para azotar contra los edificios y desprender las joyas, haciendo que abajo en las calles, empezara a caer derrumbes obstaculizando la evacuación y exponer en riesgo su vida al aterrizar restos de las infraestructuras que alguna vez embellecían su reino, ahora era su propia condena.

Guardias se concentraban en dirigir a los caballos que más podían hacia las cámaras de seguridad así como seguir lanzando armas tras armas en una lluvia de ellas, logrando nomás provocar fastidio en los dragones y sean derribados por ellos mismos o ya empezar a recibir la oleada de fuego contra ellos, provocando el inicio de incendios mientras seguían demoliendo cada edificio, robando las joyas que más podían con los ojos perdidos e hipnóticos de un festín que se daban en recolectar las gemas, llegando a pelearse los dragones entre sí, lanzándose unos contra otros aventándose contra todo lo que estaba cerca, como si fuese un campo de lucha, sin ninguna pizca de reacción a inmutarse de la destrucción y muerte que estaba ocasionando en aquel reino, en completo descontrol.

Gritos y sollozos desesperados de todo género y edad, el fuego crujiendo, los gruñidos de ataques entre los dragones y el derrumbe de las edificaciones, eran sonidos que se mezclaban entre sí en el pandemonio que quebrantó la calma y silencio de la fría noche del desierto en cuestión de segundos, contemplando desde lo alto del cielo la reluciente figura de Flame, que no desprendía su mirada concentrada y fascinada del panorama que se suscitaba, no entrometiendose para darse el lujo de ser una espectadora nomás, como propio entretenimiento personal, como lo es leer un libro o ver una obra.

Sus ojos prendidos en cada detalle, teniendo mucho qué mirar en tanto ángulos, sintiéndose tan intrigada y entretenida, sonriéndose al gustarle una escena en preferencia que sus ojos brillosos amarillos captaban, como el que un dragón se lanzaba restos de muros incrustados de joyas a la boca, sólo para escupir después los restos de cemento contra las calles aplastando súbditos como cucarachas, lo que la hacía emitir risas claras y amplias.

No se movió hasta ver la intención de algunos dragones de ahora pelearse por un lugar más: el Palacio. Por lo que Flame descendió enseguida, direccionándose hacia la ubicación del castillo que como el de Ponyville, estaba hacia el fondo de las demás edificaciones.

Flame mientras llegaba dejaba encandecer todo su cuerpo con toda su fulgida luz fuera para provocar que los dragones que iban hacia el castillo frenaran de inmediato, ardiendoles la vista hasta distorsionar la visión y no hicieran más que esquivarla volando hacia otra dirección entre sus gruñidos, azotando otros lugares.

Flame entonces dio una última mirada hacia aquel panorama de destrucción y desgracia, para darse la vuelta y observar detenidamente el castillo.

Segundos después, la alta y gruesa puerta de entrada del palacio estalló en pedazos por el proyectil lanzado por Flame, asomándose entre su respingada pose con reluciente mirar endurecido, en la que guardias no esperaron invitación y reaccionar al acto en lanzar sus lanzas y levantar sus cimitarras saltándose hacia ella, pero entonces Flame infló pecho con un firme entrecejo alzando la barbilla en alto sin mostrar ni un esfuerzo, en expulsar un anillo dorado que se lanzó contra toda la guardia, azotándolos largos metros al aire aterrizando contra objetos y muros mientras sus armas se evaporizaban sin más ante el contacto con aquel anillo lanzado. Azotados contra el suelo y desarmados, vieron a aquella distinguida alta unicornio de bello aspecto pero que por sus ojos amarillos reflejaba un ausencia de empatía y misericordia, que el ser mirados por ellos, no podían evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina. Entre su gracil caminar meneando sus caderas como si modelara en una pista, su voz se pronunció tan clara como melodiosa pero hablando en siseo helado que raspaba sus oídos.

-Si quieren que detenga el castigo, díganle a su líder que quiero su presencia aquí.

No pasó mucho tiempo, ni queriendo dejar demasiado, cuando unos cuantos guardias se dirigieron hacia el balcón en donde Haakim observaba con gran impotencia la destrucción de su reino, con sus ojos sobresaltados agitando el pecho en furia, viendo lo inútil que eran los intentos de responder al ataque de los dragones.

-¡Majestad!- coincidieron en corear los guardias y él se dio la vuelta sin cambiar de expresión, escuchando el mensaje que debía recibir.

Galopó con fuerza y prepotencia con su rostro consumido de furia y emergente, azotando las relucientes puertas de un enorme salón en donde estaba al fondo ubicado su trono, en donde encontró con demasiada confianza sentada, a Flame.

La unicornio dorada estaba acomodada largo a largo sobre el asiento del trono, con sus patas traseras reposadas sobre un brazo de la silla, encontrándose estas cruzadas exhibbiéndose seductoramentes, mientras las delanteras se sostenían del brazo derecho del trono, con los codos, que la pose la hacía tener el pecho elevado y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con su frondosa y larga melena roja y dorada moviéndose como el fuego que dejaba colgar, acomodada sin esfuerzo en una presencia naturalmente sugerente que invitaba recorrer la pose de su bella moldeada figura brillante, tan cínica.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Detén esto! ¡Deja de castigar a mi reino!- vociferó Haakim con severidad apenas ingresando a lo largo del gran salón directo hacia el trono.

-No des un paso más- se limitó Flame en decir en orden. Haakim no se vio de otra que hacer lo que dijo, sintiendo prisa al seguir escuchando los azotes de afuera mientras la unicornio abría sus ojos moviendo su cabeza con una prosa tranquila para mirarlo quedamente, enfocando sus ojos decorados de largas pestañas que harían conquistar y derretir cualquier macho. -. El castigo no es para el reino- aclaró mientras Haakim no podía fruncir más el ceño -. El castigo es para ti- concluyó observándolo detenidamente mientras rompía su pose para acomodarse como tal en el trono, colocando sus cascos sobre los brazos de la silla e inclinarse ciertamente hacia adelante sin desprenderle la mirada -. Tú has amenazado a mi reino con tu patética tropa- le entrecerró los ojos, severa -.¿Qué intenciones tenías en enviar tu sucia raza extraña a mis tierras?

Haakim se tomó un par de segundos para mirarle la expresión, el porte y la manera en la que hablaba sobre su trono, estando él metros alejados por debajo de las escalinatas, sintiéndose como si fuese ella la dueña del lugar. Apretó los dientes y mantuvo su ceño firme ante ella.

\- Éramos errantes buscando donde asentarnos hasta hacerlo aquí, en este desierto, de estas nuevas tierras descubiertas que la Princesa Celestia nos cedió todo el terreno sur de sus tierras, a cambio de simple amistad. Equestria desde tiempos remotos con el gobierno de la Princesa Celestia nos ayudó a progresar y enriquecer nuestra cultura como tal. Por eso presté mi ayuda. En respuesta a siglos de hospitalidad por parte de Equestria y tengo la oportunidad de devolver una parte cuando más necesitaba ayuda, ahora que sus protectoras han muerto bajo tus injustas sañas contra también la inocencia de aquellos ponies- respondió. Flame ladeó la cabeza, presionándola con aquella mirada gélida y cargada de soberbia.

-Los castigos al error de un mortal contra su deidad no son cuestionables. Yo sé quién es inocente y no. Quien merece ser recompensado por su lealtad. Quien vive y quien muere. Y el cómo castigo la insolencia frente a actos que escupen mi voluntad. Y yo- dijo para levantarse del trono con empoderamiento alzando su barbilla, mirando mucho más abajo a Haakim –he decidido dejarte sin un reino por entrometerte con el de la diosa Hybris.

-¿Diosa?- jadeó incrédulo con un gesto realmente consternado, agitando su cabeza, contemplando toda esa apariencia reluciente y la magia que cargaba, prestando atención en sus ojos relucientes amarillos, duros, helados, sobrecargados del reflejo de esa energía que la apoderaba. Haakim tal vez no era un lector de almas como Amira, pero alguna que otra cosa básica había aprendido de ella, además de su conocimientos en alquimia. Una de ellas, fue interpretar la ventana del interior: los ojos. Y lo que alcanzaba a leer en aquellos que tenía enfrente, le heló la sangre -. Tu alma es dualidad. Está perdida en un poder que la está consumiendo por toda la energía espiritual que necesita para mantenerse.

-No es el lado de mi alma que me interesa la que está consumiendo- exclamó Flame sonriéndose de a poco de lado con mirada sagaz -. Él piensa en todo- expandió una fantástica sonrisa amplia que hizo a Haakim ya perder los estribos, aún pese el estar sudando en frío, empezando a temblar de ira.

-¡Si quieres castigarme por mi orden, hazlo! ¡Adelante!- vociferó -. ¡Pero no entrometas a mis súbditos! ¡Prefiero despellejarme vivo a que azotes Arabia Saddle!- rugió y Flame levantó las cejas manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres sentir lo que ahora sufre tu reino?- preguntó con falsa inocencia -. ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Dejaré de azotar el reino, ¡En cuento tu diosa conceda tu deseo!- exclamó liberando una animada risa.

Entonces alzó un casco y dejó incendiar una llama que al retroceder el casco e impulsarlo hacia adelante, el fuego se estiró en forma de látigo de al menos unos diez metros, los cuales alcanzaron a Haakim, propinándole un latigazo ardiente dejándolo gritar desgarradoramente del dolor al sentir su carne hirviendo con el fuego que dejó sobre él ante el golpe del látigo, echándose al suelo mientras se retorcía, jadeando de un indescriptible ardor, sólo para sentir otro y otro aterrizando sobre su cuerpo, incluyéndose sus gritos al de los demás en su reino.

-¡NO!- jadeó con fuerza repentinamente Amira, desde la cámara de seguridad rodeada con aquellos que alcanzaron a refugiarse. La yegua se llevó un casco a la altura del corazón, jadeando en pánico -. ¡No, no, Haakim, NO!- sólo podía decir, presa de dolor e impotencia empezando ya a llorar, a derribarse al suelo desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa?- reaccionaba Soarin sin entender, sintiendo el casco de un guardia sobre su hombro, lo que lo hizo mirar con atención.

-La esposa del rey tiene un don sobre conexión de las almas- respondió para agregar con impotencia: -. Su alma ha de sentir el agonizar con la que se ligó.

-¡Aaaagghhh!- gritaba Haakim en tanto en la gran sala, cubriéndose su cuerpo enteramente de llamas mientras aún recibía un látigo ardiente tras otro entre quejidos de esfuerzo de Flame, moviendo su casco delante hacia atrás sin césar mientras se le empezaba a reír con mucha diversión elevando sus pómulos en alto.

-¡Es tan divertido! ¡Muy divertido de ver! ¡Cómo desafían los mortales a su diosa! ¡Chilla, cerdito, chilla! ¡Únete a la fiesta! ¡Tanto quieres a tu reino, pues quémate con él!- termina de decir ahogada en carcajadas altas y limpias, aún latigando sobre un cuerpo que sólo podía hacer sonidos inentendibles ya, finalmente dejándose de mover, perdiendo la forma que tuvo alguna vez perdiéndose entre las largas llamaradas que se alzaban y empezar a recorrer el pasillo, tentativamente para que el palacio se empezara a incendiar como todo lo demás.

Cosa que se aseguró Flame, aún riéndose muy dichosa y risueña, dejó de azotarlo una vez lo vio dejarse de mover y entre vuelos se movía por el castillo, en una danza en el aire como suele hacer enfrente de los ponies para sentirse adorada, dándose giros y vueltas, entre destellos y llamas que terminaban por aterrizar por todos lados y ardían los muros y paredes, crujiendo el fuego mientras Flame tarareaba muy melódicamente entre el espectáculo en solitario que se daba a sí misma, para terminar reventando varios pisos arriba para al final salir del palacio con reflejos de luces mientras hacia abajo todo reventaba y ardía con los dragones aun batallando, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos y romper el momento.

-Oh, cierto…- se dijo para volar en picada hacia la vista de los dragones que al verla pasar, ellos detenían lo que hacía, para seguirla, de a poco, como un niño que se aburrió de un juguete que tanto peleó, dejar atrás todos los restos de lo que habían sido altos edificios de hermosa arquitectura, ahora todos, completamente todo, derrumbado ardiendo en llamas.

Guardias que mantenían el control de aquellos súbditos que alcanzaron a refugiarse en las cámaras de seguridad, se asomaban para cerciorar el estado y seguridad de ese momento, sólo pudiendo ver el reino consumiéndose en llamas con todo demolido, teniendo que pasar la noche bajo tierra entre los lamentos e incertidumbre de los demás, con una Amira arrinconada no dejando de llorar con una mirada ausente.

Aún así, ya había llegado otro día.

Por el mediodía finalmente se había apagado por completo las llamas en donde se levantaba Arabia Saddle, pudiendo los pocos sobrevivientes a desgarrar gritos de cólera e impotencia, el ver su hogar completamente incinerado con pocos escombros, dejándolos literalmente, en medio de nada en el desierto.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- rugió un caballo en cólera, señalando a Soarin entre la multitud, quien alzó su cabeza para ver al alto corcel que lo miraba con ojos ardidos en furia -. ¡Tú trajiste la desgracia a Arabia Saddle! ¡Si no habrías venido, aún tendríamos un reino!- terminó por gritar para alzar un casco para golpear al pegaso, pero éste se dio cuenta de la intención y se impulsó del suelo para volar alto a una distancia que ellos no lo alcanzaran, escuchando el enredo de voces que empezaban a levantarse en contra de él, recibiendo palabras de odio y punzadas miradas de ira.

-¡Esa unicornio es más codiciosa de lo que es un dragón!- exclamó enseguida -. ¡Tarde o temprano va involucrar al resto de reinos cuando no le baste sólo Equestria! ¡Yo no quise que esto sucediera!- exclamó con un profundo dolor amargo en su pecho con el rostro entristecido.

-¡Nadie quería que esto sucediera!- se levantó prepotente una voz que hizo que las demás voces empezaran a cesar, y hacerse a un lado para ver entre todos a Amira, que mantenía un ceño pero aun su mirada vidriada. -. Nadie buscaba nada más, que la salvación de un infierno calcinando aún en vida esas inocentes almas.

-Usted no puede hablar por el rey Haakim- farfulló un caballo con seriedad. Amira lo miró enseguida.

-No hablo por él, hablo por mí misma, con mi voz, la cual él escuchaba y espero que ustedes también la escuchen. No estaba siempre a su lado sólo por tradición y ser su esposa. Estaba porque era su consejera, aunque ninguno me oía hablar, porque no querían hacerlo.

-¡No importa qué tenga qué decir, la culpa de nuestra desgracia es de los ponies!- vociferó otro corcel.

-¡El rey por involucrarse en sus líos terminó por condenar Arabia Saddle!

-¡El rey Haakim nos dio la espalda, nos condenó!

-¡NO!- gritó Amira con furia sobre los corceles, que le taladraron la mirada ante levantarle la voz de tal manera -. ¡No voy a permitir que hablen mal de mi esposo! ¡Jamás!

-¡Baja la voz, irrespetuosa!

-¡No lo haré!- contestó fuera de sí, defensiva -. ¡Somos un pequeño reino en medio del desierto, que existe gracias a la Princesa Celestia! ¡Equestria ha hecho mucho para que Arabia Saddle prospere como lo estaba! ¡Haakim sólo devolvía un favor no dejándose de cascos cruzados ante una desgracia del reino que hizo posible prosperar al suyo con sus antepasados! ¡Haakim se quedó a defender su reino! ¡Haakim murió como los demás no dejando solos a sus súbditos! ¡Haakim murió con honor dando la cara por la justicia de Equestria y Arabia Saddle!- expresó agitadamente, sintiendo cómo el corazón latía caótico, temblando un poco, observando el enmudecer de todos, no sabiendo cómo contestar aquellas verdades. Amira remojó sus labios, recuperando calma -. Ahora, son libres de escucharme, reflexionar y actuar como creen conveniente si lo deseen para recuperarnos de esta desgracia porque mientras estemos en pie, Arabia Saddle aún vive. Guardemos respeto, dediquemos lágrimas, pero viendo hacia adelante, salvaguardar nuestro futuro no sólo como nación, sino como una sola con las demás- concluyó con firme decisión.

La multitud sólo se mantuvo en un silencio rotundo, sosteniéndoles la mirada con un semblante taciturno mientras Soarin veía que ahora podía descender su vuelo, colocándose al lado de Amira.

-Gracias- expresó a su altura, sólo ella asintiendo una vez con suavidad sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Crees que los yaks o los grifos pueda darnos asilo?- interrogó. Soarin asintió.

-Todos somos amigos de Equestria- respondió y Amira perdió un poco la vista en un recuerdo, pudiendo verse sentada al lado de su esposo enfrente de Twilight hablando del Acuerdo que planeaba hacer.

-Sí…- respondió doliente y melancólica -…los somos…- murmuró y ver en dirección donde alguna vez estuvo el palacio, aun ardiéndole cada parte de su ser, en especial su corazón, y se le rodó una lágrima.

…

Flame había dejado más que claro el mensaje con la destrucción de Arabia Saddle: meterse con sus planes era una muy mala idea no sólo para los ponies, sino para cualquier otra raza que existiese.

Pero Arabia Saddle no fue la única parada de la noche.

Rodeada de una oscuridad en la que se filtraba la luz de la luna de los orificios del espacio de apariencia de caverna, dormía una criatura de apariencia de pony, pero con un cuerno de unicornio malgastado, un par de alas insectoides andrajosas, una melena larga verde azulada, y un cuerpo alto y alargado, en que sus patas estaban con agujeros.

No era más que la Reina de los Changelings, Chrysalis, quien dormía plácidamente cuando de repente, un ruido de algo explotando la hizo respingar de pronto, abriendo sus ojos olivos de golpe, agitando sus alas, emitiendo un sonido de zumbido mientras fruncía el ceño y mostraba sus colmillos ante lo que parecía ser un ataque a su morada, sólo para encontrarse enfrente de ella a pocos metros, una encegadora luz aterrizando al suelo de la habitación, incorporándose Flame mientras disminuía la luz de su cuerpo y mantenía una sonrisa alta con una mirada sagaz entre sus cejas finas alzadas y el rostro ladeado en dirección a Chrysalis.

-¡Sí que ha sido difícil ubicarte!- exclamó Flame con comadrería -. Los últimos días no he hecho más que localizar su…- decía mirando la oscura y sombría aspecto del lugar -…reino…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- soltó la Reina con fastidio entre su ceño bien puesto -. ¡Equestria tiene otra alicornio más!- se quejó con repugnancia, haciendo a Flame mirarla con cierta sorpresa para empezarse a reír.

-¡Claro que no soy un alicornio!- exclamó entre risas para expandir sus alas y volar directo hacia ella y rodearla entre su vuelo mientras Chrysalis se mantuvo alerta y defensiva mirándola llegar hasta ella, pudiendo observarla con mayor detenimiento -. Soy la diosa Hybris y he venido a que me entregues a tus súbditos.

-¡¿Qué?!- crispó el rostro apartándose de ella con su mirar iracundo, viéndola ahora recostarse en su lecho con suma calma, acostándose de lado con un mirar ladina y siniestra de autoconfianza.

-Puedes hacerlo fácil o difícil- exclamó sonriéndose mientras se removía lentamente en el lecho, sintiendo el roce de la tela mientras respiraba fuerte llenando su pecho hasta exhalar mientras hablaba -. Podemos jugar, tengo ganas de jugar- dijo con voz animada revoloteando su melena con los cascos y levantó medio cuerpo entrecerrando sus ojos con una risueña diversión -. Un enfrentamiento. Tú y yo. Si yo gano, vas a darme a tus súbditos. Si tú ganas, te quedas con Equestria. ¿Qué dices, eh?

-¡¿Qué digo?!- exclamó con un gesto de desprecio profundo pero hubo algo más, algo que Flame vio en su mirada más allá de amenaza y defensiva, y era protección -. ¡No lo haré! ¡No cederé así a mis hijos!

-…- enmudeció, tomándola por sorpresa aquella revelación -. ¿Tus…qué?

-¡Mis súbditos son mis hijos!- vociferó fúrica para levantar la cabeza -. ¡Changelings!- bastó llamar una sola vez con suficiente fuerza.

Y repentinamente, se escuchó varios zumbidos a la vez, haciendo que todo el espacio que ocupaba como habitación, sea rodeada de entro de lo que quepaba dentro, criaturas similares a la reina, con rasgos de poni pero con características similares a insectos, sólo que sin pelo, ni melena ni colas, viéndose su cuerpo como caparazones más bien, con cuernos curvados, orejas dentadas, alas parecidas a insectos y agujeros en sus patas.

Los changelings tenía su ceño fruncido, mostrando sus colmillos y sus lenguas salían tal serpientes en contra de Flame, quien simplemente observaba con mucha curiosidad a aquellas criaturas.

-¡No quiero ni un trato contigo!- vociferó Chrysalis iluminando su cuerno contra ella -. ¡Vete si no quieres que…!- decía cuando repentinamente, Flame lanzó desde su cuerno lumínico una estela de luz dorada, la cual al llegar a poca distancia hacia la Reina, se expandió hasta rodearla entera y la encerrara en una esfera donde desde adentro, Chrysalis contempló los ojos duros de Flame.

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme?- interrogó con voz presionada, mientras los changelings jadearon al ver a Chrysalis en peligro y se abalanzaron contra Flame, quien les lanzó una mirada severa y les lanzó una onda expansiva entre un arco dorado que los hizo retroceder de golpe contra los muros.

-¡No los toques!- gritó Chrysalis desde la esfera, para entonces iluminar su cuerno y lanzar un rayo contra su cárcel, pero el rayo lanzando rebotó, sin romperse ni un poco y se regresó contra ella misma, recibiendo su propio rayo haciéndola quejar de dolor, pero aun más, cuando la esfera empezó a ganar un brillo intenso que a su vez, empezaba a arder por dentro.

-Necesito a tus bichos para proteger mi futuro- exclamó Flame con severidad entre su endurecido mirar contra la encerrada reina que empezaba a dar seguidos de dolor ante el brillo que ganaba la esfera que la encerraba, ardiente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué cosa eres?! ¡Los ponies no hacen esto! ¡Ni yo lo hago, agh!- se quejaba del potente calor que la sofocaba desde adentro, haciéndola jadear y lanzar quejidos, no pudiendo rozar las paredes de la esfera puesto que ardían, desesperándola y empezara a lanzar más rayos intentado romper su prisión pero sólo conseguía herirse a sí misma, gritando en dolor y desesperación de estarse quemando, ya en alaridos largos.

Los changelings volvían en sí, sacudiéndose la cabeza para agitar sus alas con la intención de hacer algo de salvar a su reina.

-No alarguemos esto- amenazó Flame con su vista clavada en Chrysalis a la vez que la esfera desprendía cada segundo un brillo mucho más fuerte que cegó las vistas de los changelings hasta que finalmente, reventó.

Trozos de carne y sangre salpicaron por todos lados. Flame levantó una pared mágica para amortiguar ser manchada sin inmutarse mientras que los changelings fueron los que recibieron los restos de su reina, en pleno camino a hacer algo por ella, quedando solamente el sonido del zumbido de sus alas, sosteniéndose en vuelo completamente congelados de verse salpicados de lo que fue su reina, su procreadora, mirando fijamente donde había estado la esfera, ahora estaba el piso con un charco de sangre y viseras destrozadas.

Cada uno estaba sin aliento, sin tener la capacidad de moverse o hacer algo, apenas procesando de la violencia de la que habían sido testigos.

-Su mami se portó mal- rompió el silencio Flame, y los changelings mecánicamente la miraron, ahí a pocos metros de donde había hecho reventar a su reina, con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva y un mirar suavizado y relajado hacia ellos -. Su mami desafió a su diosa, y eso es lo que pasa cuando desafías a su deidad- sonrió más ladeando la cabeza con mucho carisma -. Pero sé que ustedes son más inteligentes que mami, y obedecerán a su diosa, ¿cierto?- se llevó un casco a su pecho, iluminándose los ojos -. Yo podría ser ahora su mami- sonrió más con una encantadora risa abriendo sus cascos delanteros de par en par -. ¡Vengan, mis pequeños, mami los protegerá y recompensará su obediencia!- exclamó con ilusión y algarabía.

Los changelings aun estaban petrificados ahí volando, helados del miedo ante la presencia de esa unicornio, pero fue uno que logró salir de ese shock y cautelosamente, fue el primero en dirigirse hacia a Flame ante la observación de los demás, viéndolo cruzar el charco de restos de Chrysalis para irse hacia Flame que muy alegre, lo recibió en sus cascos y lo acarició cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Pasó lo peor, pasó lo peor. Ya todo estará bien ahora- consolaba con una delicada voz subiendo y bajando sus cascos a la altura de su cabeza entre el temblor del pavor del changelings, buscando reconformarse con su calor.

No tardaron mucho en de a poco, el resto de las criaturas en rodear a Flame, asimismo buscando ese consuelo ante que sea ella la propia razón por la que perdieron a su reina, pero los changelings sólo sabían obedecer los mandos de Chrysalis, sean cual sean estos. Estaban acostumbrados a una figura maternal que los cuide, alimente, discipline y castigue. Puesto que eso era mismo lo que los ayudaba a mantenerse vivos. Eran leales a esa figura, porque dependía de su calor para alimentarse de aquella energía que emana. Ahora esa figura, pasaría a ser Flame.

Ahora, en este nuevo amanecer, los changelings atravesaban los cielos de Equestria seguidos de Flame, imitando toda acción de ella, lo que la hacía divertir y conmover, por lo que ella hacía piruetas en el aire con diversión para ver a los cientos de changelings moverse intentado hacerlo igual que ella, jugando ella la situación con un resplandeciente humor y alegría mientras daba giros entre las nubes y las atravesaba, mientras lo mismo imitaban toda aglomeración negra de los changelings que desde abajo, los ponies tenían la boca desencajada de observar la invasión de esas criaturas.

-¡Muy bien, se acabó el juego!- anunció Flame con ese aún despierto buen humor para volar en picada a tierra firme, siendo seguida por el resto, que se ordenaron enfrente de ella con su mirar pegada a su figura -. Ahora, ya saben qué hacer- exclamó con aquel tono juguetón y los changelings lo que hicieron fue, transformarse en diferentes ponies pegasos y terrestres, haciendo a Flame chocar sus cascos entre sí con emoción -. ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Buenos niños! Ahora, ¡Son libres de estar por allí! Pero recuerden- agregó con cierta seriedad -. Vigilen todo y repórtense. Y si encuentran un bebé unicornio…- alzó un casco y lo ardió en llamas concentrando un ceño y expandiendo un cruel sonrisa -. ¿Entendido?- exclamó y todos a su vez asintieron con firmeza. Ella apagó el casco y sonrió con infinita ternura -. ¡Pues diviértanse, cositas feas de mamá!- exclamó moviendo sus cascos de arriba hacia abajo y los changelings camuflados de ponies, fueron a obedecer sus órdenes y mezclarse entre ellos. Flame chilló emocionada trotando en un mismo lugar -. ¡Se sentirá tan orgulloso de mí!- se exclamó sacudiéndose en alegría para sonreírse de manera sugerente pasando su vista hacia su cuerpo -. Y se sorprenderá de mi nueva hermosa apariencia…- levantó la cabeza con ojos ilusionados mirando hacia el cielo -. Falta poco, ¿verdad? ¿Cierto?- dijo para sacudirse la cabeza enseguida -. No, no. Recuerda. Paciencia- se dijo -. Además, aún falta cosas por hacer para que éste sea nuestro hogar- ladeó una sonrisa para cubrirse de fuego y volverse una con él, para salir precipitosa de ahí.

…

Apenas reaccionó, la cabeza daba por completo vueltas, venciéndose hacia debajo de lo pesada que la sentía, completamente mareada que, al intentar abrir los ojos, le dolía lo hinchado que estaban sus párpados que apenas permitía abrir poco los ojos rojos y ardientes, dejando solo ver completamente distorsionado. El cuerpo estaba débil tal gelatina, apenas moviéndose, difícilmente controlarlo entre el fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si su cerebro aún estuviese hirviendo, pudiendo muy lentamente reaccionar en donde estaba y qué pudo haber ocurrido, sólo saliendo una palabra entre sus labios flojos.

-¿Applejack?- dejó brotar su nombre, de manera de reflejo, inconsciente, provocando que recuerde de súbito, que lo último que recordaba, era tener a aquella terrestre de ojos verdes a su lado, con esa expresión demasiado tierna como inquieta, pero que parecía sonrojarse dulcemente entre sus pecas.

Entonces empezó a forzar más su cuerpo, a demandar a levantar, logrando ponerse en pie pero venciéndose a un lado, cayéndose pero intentando de nuevo erguirse mientras forzaba su vista obviamente lastimada.

-¡Thunderlane!- escuchó una voz alarmarse, no reconociendo enseguida, pero sabía que no se trataba de la yegua que instintivamente se preocupaba por ella.

-Applejack…- insistía mientras luchaba por ponerse quieto de pie entre sus tambaleos y el abrir y cerrar de sus ojos, sintiendo que un cuerpo dejaba que se apoyaba en ella -. ¿Dónde…?

-¡Oh, Thunderlane!- pareció lamentar la voz que empezaba a reconocer de a poco, siendo esta de Derpy -. Se la llevaron, todas las manes, incluyendo a Rarity y Carrot Top.

-¿Qué?- jadeó concentrando la curva de sus cejas entre un ceño, agitando su cabeza rápidamente, sólo para marearse más, dependiendo de apoyarse del otro cuerpo -. No, no puede ser, no. ¡No!- negaba con gran impotencia, sintiendo arder más sus ojos, por las lágrimas que difícilmente querían brotar ante lo lastimado que estaba sus globos oculares sin que pudiera recuperar su visión, viendo sólo distorsionado que lo obligaba ya a cerrar los ojos por cómo lo mareaba, sólo pudiendo sentir una descomunal furia e incapacidad.

Mientras a su alrededor, apenas empezaban a reaccionar el resto de ponis en la cueva, siendo Derpy la única que no salió lastimada por estar sobre la nube, retumbándose la descarga del pegaso de haber perdido de nuevo a la terrestre pero más que nada, de que ella como las demás estuviesen una vez más, expuestas peligrosamente ante Flame.

…

 **Me fui de viaje XD ¡pero bue! ¡Aquí el capítulo prometido!** **So… ¿las cosas sólo pueden mejorar a partir de ahora…o no?** **Lo que tiene de absurda y descuidada Flame, lo tiene de peligrosa. Ella es diabólicamente vanidosa, y como quien dice, la vanidad es el "vicio maestro" que arrastra los demás. Desde la teología como el pecado líder de los pecados capítales, que arrastra todos los demás males. Como en la filosofía, que la percibe como la alta expresión exagerada de la soberbia, que piensa obtener la superioridad, no necesita a nadie, tiene la verdad absoluta. Flame es la representación de la vanidad pura y limpia. Es caprichosa, egoísta, engreída, codiciosa, orgullosa, malcriada, terca. Podría considerarse una diosa como en las historias antiguas, como indios, que castigaban con severidad y demandaban supuestos lujos y caprichos para dejar en paz a los mortales.**

 **En realidad, Flame está basada del concepto griego Hybris (Ese es su nombre completo que le puse Flame Hybris) que se define como "castigo lanzado por los dioses". Como el de la diosa del mismo nombre, que representa la insolencia y falta de moderación e instinto.**

 **En resumen, Flame es lo peor con lo que te puedes cruzar, porque es un revoltijo de acciones impulsivos basados en la vanidad.**

 **¡So!**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	50. Un Día A La Vez

**Un Día A La Vez**

La noche no estaba siendo su mejor aliada.

Se había vuelto en una constante lucha para al menos descansar unas horas antes del amanecer y, aunque logre dormir toda la noche, despertaba completamente agotado y sobresaltado, como asustado. Pensando lo peor entre la angustia de su caótico palpitar del corazón.

Ahora, acostado con la mirada fija hacia arriba, Moon White soltó un suspiro para escuchar una delicada respiración a su lado. Él movió su cabeza discretamente, para cerciorar que al fin, Twilight había conciliado el sueño.

Esto se había vuelto una rutina, el que la acompañara en su cuarto hasta que ella sea derrotada por el sueño. Twilight era el tipo que no dejaba de pensar todo el tiempo tantas cosas a la vez y estando sola, era como si le dieran más cuerda al revoltijo de pensamientos que atormentaban el sueño. Aunque acompañada no se quedaba muy atrás, pero apenas puesto su cabeza en la almohada, Moon White se daba el lujo de mandarla a callar cuando empezara a mover la boca sin parar. Le lanzaba una mirada reprendedora, le colocaba sin aviso la mano a la boca, le ponía su almohada sobre el rostro o, si estaba terriblemente, sí, irritable que le hacía dar un tic, clavar bien su entrecejo, y hacía ademán de irse, para sentir las manos de Twilight agarrándole el brazo y halarlo, y se empezaba reír haciendo fuerza y que Twilight saliera de la cama halándolo, quejándose con unas carcajadas filtrándose mientras él se empujaba hacia adelante hasta sentir que lo alcanzaba y lo abrazaba por detrás aprisionándolo con los brazos a los lados para que regresara. "Ya, está bien, me callo. Lo juro" prometía de una vez.

No sabía si la estaba consintiendo demasiado con el que solo con su presencia, podría conciliar el sueño, pero no le importaba si eso la hiciera descansar. Aunque al principio era terriblemente incómodo pues, para empezar, él había dormido solo por mucho tiempo, así que sentir a alguien a pocos centímetros, era incómodo para él. Y por otro lado, ese alguien que le robaba espacio en la cama, no era cualquier alguien. Era Twilight. Así que agregar entre esa incomodidad, esa ansiedad que se acumulaba en su pecho y le hacía sentir el corazón como si en cualquier momento explotara, no le ayudaba a él precisamente, a tener una noche de sueño tranquilo.

No sólo ella dejaba de pensar y sentir demasiado en preocupación. Él también era asaltado por pensamientos y recuerdos, sólo que no pierde el control como ella, y mastica para sí mismo todas sus preocupaciones, como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero estar ahí, viendo descansar a Twilight a su lado, se concentraba en relajarse también. La paz que veía en su descanso nocturno, era su tranquilidad. Veía el apacible rostro de Twilight. Sus ojos cerrados, sus pequeñas y cortas pestañas en los bordes de sus párpados, sus labios pequeños y entreabiertos, como si invitara a los suyos, expulsando un ligero aire entre su delicado bostezo.

No podía evitarse pensar lo diferente que se veía su rostro a comparación de su apariencia original como pony, siendo ahora de nariz pequeña, al igual que su boca, sin hocico, sin cuerno, sus ojos movidos hacia dentro. Era diferente, al igual que su cuerpo. Ella era más alta. Aunque ya no tanto. En pony le ganaba a él de altura por algunos escasos centímetros, pero siendo humana, era él quien le pasaba de altura.

Moon White sonrió con una expresión ladina, por alguna razón aliviado que sea así. Pero además de su altura, su cuerpo era más largo. Sus hombros eran redondos, estrechos y pequeños, viéndose delicados y suaves, parecían tener la misma proporción que sus caderas. Caminaba en dos piernas. Y eran largas. De lo que dejaba ver al usar faldas, eran más delgadas y finas, más estilizadas que las que podría comparar con las suyas. Sus brazos eran delgados y largos, no tenía pelaje que le cubriera, por lo que su piel estaba expuesta, cubierta con minúsculos vellos finos que descubría se erizaba cuando ella se avergonzaba, su rostro se enrojecía mientras la besara, pasando su mano a lo largo de sus brazos y sentir su piel sensible, achinada, tan tersa al tacto que sus dedos parecían tocar un fino instrumento al cual debe tocar con elegancia y delicadeza. Su tronco era más pequeño y se dibujaba una curva a lo largo para derraparse en unas definidas y recortadas caderas, como si hayan sido diseñadas para que sus manos pasearan a lo largo de su delgado tronco para hallarse con lo que había visto tan bien con imprudencia en el pasado, sus firmes, medianos y redondos…

Twilight se movió entre sueños y un muy avergonzado y alarmado Moon White se movió rodando al extremo de la cama y terminó cayéndose al suelo de zopetón. Sólo ahí, reaccionó de sus propios pensamientos, de aquella atrevida mirada en su cuerpo, sintiendo un ataque tras otro de corazón y sus ojos grises sumamente abiertos con sus manos heladas, no moviéndose ni un poco de la posición de su caída, con una pierna alzada sobre la cama, al sentir que ese raro cuerpo que movía Twilight…le fue espeluznantemente atractivo.

No quiso pensarlo demasiado. Es su pony especial y por obvia razón le tiene que atraer, aunque estuviese en un cuerpo que en primer lugar siempre consideró desproporcionado de alguna forma, intrigantemente diferente pero no algo que consideraría bonito de ver. Pero ahora…había descubierto su belleza, al menos aquella en quien dormía ahora en la cama. Y es que por donde la viera…era Twilight, aunque diferente, sigue siendo Twilight. Los mismos grandes ojos púrpuras, aunque su cabello era diferente, más corto y de otro color, igual le gustaba como le quedaba, su cuerpo lavanda, sin su pelaje, pero aun así viéndose suave y…

Su corazón se volvió a acelerar y entonces ya supo que era hora de irse.

Cauteloso y con torpeza, se levantó del suelo, cerciorándose antes que Twilight seguía durmiendo siendo así, y salió del cuarto esforzándose a no mirar atrás. Cerró la puerta y se apegó a ella de espalda, lanzando un suspiro cerrando los ojos, cuando sintió una presencia.

Entonces movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda para a unos cuantos metros, ver a Trixie, con una pijama de pantalón largo color purpura claro llena de logos de estrellas, una blusa del mismo color, liviana de tiras finas dado el calor del verano, pero aún así usando unas enormes y pomposas pantuflas rosas.

Los ojos rosados oscuros de Lulamoon estaban muy abiertos y expresivos en sorpresa, que de a poco, fue "entendiendo" y tensó el gesto sonrojándose inevitablemente.

-¡Trixie no vio nada!- farfulló con torpeza acelerando su andar haciendo hacia adelante la cabeza, provocando que su cabellera suelta cubriera su rostro como una cortina, teniendo que pasar inevitablemente delante de Moon White para llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Qué?- jadeó con un entrecejo, procesando lo que interpretó Trixie al verlo salir en la noche del cuarto de Twilight. Expandió los ojos con un leve sonrojo -. No, no, no, no. Espera, Trixie- la atajó colocándose enfrente de ella de inmediato. -. No es lo que estás…

-No tienes que darle explicaciones a Trixie- exclamó alzando la cabeza -. Trixie no nació ayer.

-Trixie, no te hagas ideas erróneas- habló más calmado -. No malinterpretes la situación. Sólo la acompaño hasta que se queda dormida, es todo.

-Insisto- dijo ahora sonriéndose relajada y puso la cabeza hacia adelante para guiñar el ojo -. Trixie no nació ayer.

-Aaghh- se quejó con un entrecejo. -. Para todo esto, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Trixie tenía sed- se encogió de hombros para alzar las cejas y fruncir el ceño dándole una mirada esquiva -. ¡Cierto! Trixie está enojada contigo- recordó cruzándose de brazos, inflando sus cachetes.

-¿Eh? ¿Por…?- decía, pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza, al ver la imagen de Trixie animada con un libro en manos para acto seguido, echarla del cuarto tapándole la boca.

Moon White movió de lado su quijada, sintiendo una inevitable culpa por haberla echado de la manera en que lo hizo del cuarto de estudio. Tal vez no se altera de nervios como Twilight cuando se tensa, pero sí se pone de un pésimo humor y Trixie lo tomó con una actitud nada amigable para quien había abogado para que tenga un techo donde quedarse estando aquí atrapado.

Moon White relajó el rostro y apartó el entrecejo, mirando a Trixie de pie con esa pose de brazos cruzados como esperando algo, obvio, una disculpa, lo que le hizo sonreír un poco.

-De acuerdo. Es razonable que estés enojada. Me porté mal contigo.

-¿Y?- insistió manteniendo la pose aun con la mirada esquiva a un lado. Moon White suspiró.

-Fui injusto, sólo querías ser amable.

-¿Y?

-Y lo siento en serio.

-¿Y?

-Y…no se repetirá.

-¿Y?

-Agh, pero qué más quieres, no abuses de mi paciencia- se quejó.

-Te faltó admitir que fuiste un cretino.

-¡No diré eso!

-¡Dilo!- cruzó más fuerte sus brazos -. O jamás oirás la melodiosa voz de Trixie.

-Pero si la estoy oyendo ahora…

-¡Que lo digas!

-¡Fui un cretino! ¡Ya! ¡¿Feliz?!

-…- enmudeció mirándolo de reojo aún con esa pose pero entonces quebró la posición sonriéndose ampliamente -. Ya, está bien, si lo pones así…- decía divertida y Moon White resopló sonriéndose de lado, para entrecerrarle los ojos.

-¿Aún quieres mostrarme ese libro que cargabas?- ofertó como parte de la disculpa y Trixie juntó sus manos expandiendo más la sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió feliz y lo tomó de la brazo para hacerlo caminar rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo.

-Oye, oye, quise decir en la mañana- se aclaró muy tarde siendo arrastrado por Trixie.

-¡La noche es joven!- se limitó en decir con emoción, haciendo que Moon White empezara a sentir curiosidad por cómo reaccionó demasiado contenta de enseñar aquel libro, así que no objetó más.

Ambos llegaron hacia el cuarto de estudio, en donde Trixie encontró el libro donde lo dejó, sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta, para enseguida sentarse en un escritorio sencillo que había ahí y arrastró una silla a su lado brincando en su propio asiento entusiasmada esperando a Moon White, que se limitó en salir de ésta de una vez y se sentó con un bufido encendiendo la lámpara de mesa, iluminando la pila de libros y hojas que estaban esparcidas ahí. Entonces Trixie abrió en una página específica, que estaba marcada a un lado la hoja con una calcomanía, en realidad, Moon White se dio cuenta que había algunas páginas del libro marcada de igual manera, pero su atención se concentró en la página expandida por Trixie, mostrando fotografías impresas en todo color, pero enfocándose una en especial. Una en la que lo tomó desprevenido de saber cómo reaccionar, al encontrar en esa fotografía, la figura de Sunset Shimmer sonriéndose.

Debía ser ella. Su cabello largo y ondulado rojo y amarillo. Su piel dorada. Sus ojos cyan. Sólo que ahora con ese cuerpo extraño de los humanos.

Estaba con una bata blanca de laboratorio y unas gafas protectoras sobre su cabeza, con un lazo azul de primer lugar en su pecho, al igual que en el fondo de un tablero con varios tubos ensayos. Parecía haber ganado algo. Había resaltado sobre todos con algo que ella había hecho. Y tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa humilde y feliz, como en sus ojos cyan tan llamativos llenos de orgullo y emoción.

-Es el anuario del último año escolar que pasó- decía Trixie mientras los ojos de Moon White con atención, que no desprendía la intrigante vista sobre la imagen de Sunset, viendo más arriba una foto en grupo, de varios chicos y chicas igual con batas y gafas protectoras, estando ella entre el grupo, siendo que un chico de la fila de abajo, sostenga un cartel que se leía: "Club de Ciencias". -. Era el primer año en que Sunset se registró al club y participó en la feria de ciencias- rió un poco -. Siendo la más lista en la materia, era obvio que ser la ganadora.

-Era muy buena en pociones- murmuró distraídamente, viendo que Trixie ahora se saltaba a la siguiente página en la que aparecería Sunset.

Entonces mostró ahora una foto que lo hizo elevar de a poco una sonrisa extrañada pero curiosa y entretenida, viendo a Sunset con Las Rainbooms, tocar la guitarra sobre el escenario de la escuela con trajes muy llamativos, sin que ella pierda ese estilo de chica ruda, pero a su vez, carácter sin evasivas y fuerte que siempre mantenía, con su Cutie Mark dibujada sobre su ojo al igual que las demás, una chaqueta de cuero pero esta era del color de sus ojos, una ajustada blusa negra y una frondosa falda corta que se alzaba muy exagerada pero divertida, de color verde azulado, usando sus leales botas pero de ese color.

-Esa fue una de las presentaciones que hizo con el grupo Las Rainbooms- explicó Trixie la foto -. Era el Día del Maestro y como siempre, ellas planearon una fiesta para ellos en los que los estudiantes los servían y entretenían con varias funciones- dijo para aclarar la garganta con petulancia -. La Gran Trixie hizo muchos trucos de magia. ¡Todos lo disfrutaron!

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó él sin apartar la vista de la foto.

-¡Sí! ¡Pues todos se rieron!- exclamó con inocencia mientras se inflaba el pecho lleno de orgullo. Moon White le alzó las cejas con una sonrisa.

-Lástima que me lo perdí- se burló un poco -. Y…- decía prestando de nuevo toda su atención a cada detalle de la foto. Pestañeó suavizando un entrecejo -...no sabía… que Sunset le interesara la música. Ni que tocara un instrumento.

-¿Ah no?- interrogó atenta, -. Pues su pareja tocaba la guitarra. Supongo que se le pegó de él.

-¿Disculpa, qué?- reaccionó confundido para mirarla. Trixie asintió torciendo la boca en un gesto.

-Sí, Sunset tuvo novio aquí. ¿No sabías? Lo conoces. Fue Flash. Flash Sentry.

-…- se la quedó mirando con la cabeza pesada en ironía. Ahora no sólo era Twilight con esos…gustos extraños. ¡¿Cómo podrían enamorarse de un humano?! ¡Y todavía del mismo! Pero contuvo la reacción. -. Me estás tomando el pelo.

-No- meneó la cabeza con sus ojos hacia arriba. -. En realidad no sé si cuente. Pues Sunset en realidad nunca le gustó. Lo usó por popularidad y eso. ¿Eso cuenta como novio? ¿Cuenta?

-Yo qué sé- suspiró parpadeando para regresar su vista hacia la foto.

-Pero al menos sí mostró interés en tocar la guitarra como para que le pida que le enseñe- retomó la conversación principal -. ¿Nunca quiso aprender a tocarla en Equestria?

-No, su mundo era sólo la magia- contestó pensativo -. Al principio cuando era más joven, jugaba y se divertía más- expandió la sonrisa ante la imagen del recuerdo en sus citas de juegos en el parque -. Era muy divertida pero mala perdedora. Juego que perdía, no quería volver a jugar- contó riéndose, haciendo reír a Trixie también. -. Claro, yo me burlaba y bailaba de victoria, y ella se me echaba encima porque odiaba el baile y rodábamos por el césped molestándonos y riendo- se perdió en el recuerdo, manteniendo una alta sonrisa entre su mirada lejana y risueña, mientras Trixie lo miraba conmovida, agradablemente sorprendida de verlo así de animado, jamás habiéndolo encontrado con ese semblante resplandeciente, porque entonces vio como empezaba a descender la sonrisa y volvía apagarse la expresión tal como apareció -. Pero cuando creció, se distraía poco y sólo estudiaba y practicaba- su rostro se enserio con cierta tristeza -. Se presionaba mucho. Aunque…- expandió una corta sonrisa de nuevo -…cantaba mucho, eso sí. Para expresar lo que sentía, en realidad…esas veces que se distraía, era conmigo…tal vez se divertía menos, pero nunca dejó de estar conmigo…- se extinguió su voz con cierta nostalgia, para que él mismo, pasara varias páginas para llegar hacia otra marcada en donde saliera Sunset, encontrando una nueva foto con ella esta vez con el equipo del periódico escolar, viendo lo irónico que sea una chica apenas de primero de secundaria siendo la Jefa Redacción, siendo Diamond Tiara.

Así estuvo pasando algunas fotos más, en la que Sunset participase en algo o simplemente salía entre grupos de compañeros, todas con esa enérgica sonrisa cargada de felicidad, haciendo tantas actividades y rodeándose de tantas personas. Hasta que la última foto de ella que había del anuario, era de varias imágenes de ella en una página entera.

Aquella, mostraba una precisa secuencia de cuando Sunset fue declarada como la Princesa del Baile de Otoño, ganando de manera limpia por primera vez, viéndose que Sunset pasaba su corona a Rarity, puesto que a ella fue quien le arruinó su momento en un baile de otoño. La modista recibía la corona dichosa pero con sus ojos mirando infinitamente con ternura y agradecida a su amiga, abrazándose ambas en una foto, viéndose claro el rostro desinteresado y feliz de Sunset de haber cedido su corona.

Los ojos de Moon White quedaron prendidos en esa secuencia tan bien tomada por Photo Finish.

Sólo pudiendo ver aquellas expresiones de Sunset Shimmer, en una felicidad que realmente lo estaba conmoviendo y fundiéndose demasiado. Si pudiera mirar a un lado, ver sin inmutarse a dos potrillos que siempre estaban juntos, consumiendo su tiempo entre ellos, molestándose, riéndose, estudiando y motivándose a ser grandes cosas al crecer, sin creerse que su destino los separaría y robe todo lo que desearon alguna vez.

Se sentía extraño. Se sentía con un sentimiento embargándolo por completo que le impedía centrarse bien a su alrededor, a su presente, sólo sintiendo esa presión en el pecho, enmudecido, mientras algo se hundía fuerte en su pecho, en su corazón.

-Sunset realmente se convirtió en una gran amiga para todos- exclamó Trixie con melancolía, también mirando la foto para pasar su vista hacia Moon White, viéndolo con su codo posado sobre el escritorio para sostener su cabeza, teniendo su mano sobre la barbilla y los dedos le cubrieran los labios, con ese mirar tan concentrando moviéndose sobre las fotos -. ¿Puedes hacerle un favor a Trixie?- le interrogó, haciendo que él la mirase con un mismo mirar cargado de sentimientos. Trixie lo pensó un poco antes de hablar -. Tú sabes lo que es estar así de…suspendido cuando…esa cosa está controlando el cuerpo. Lo que Trixie quiere preguntar es… ¿Crees que Sunset en estos momentos…la está pasando muy mal o…hay una esperanza que pueda estar bien?- preguntó forzando una sonrisa pequeña.

Moon White miró bien a Trixie, viendo en sus ojos preocupación y añoranza entre sus cejas arqueadas, pero también esperanza. Regresó su vista hacia la foto, donde veía a Sunset con esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro tan iluminado de dicha y felicidad, e inevitablemente, bajar la mano posada en su barbilla para pasarla sobre el rostro de la foto, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban arder.

No recordaba la última vez que vio tan embargada de felicidad a Sunset. Tan humilde, considerada, participativa y rodeada de gente y sintiéndose como parte de ellos en vez de mostrarse sobre ellos. Sunset realmente era feliz en este mundo. Había logrado ser más feliz de lo que alguna vez pudo ser realmente Equestria. Tenía ese resplandor y semblante en el rostro que veía en ella cuando estaba junto a él, pero esta vez con todo el mundo, no como solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo tan esquiva, presumida y egoísta con todos; cosa que después de un momento a otro, lo fue con él cuando más la necesitaba. Y pasó tanto tiempo amargado y despreciándola, que nunca cedió a reencontrarse con ella por más insistente le fue Twilight, de que realmente había cambiado. Que siendo humana, libre de esa presión de ser siempre mejor que todos, fue más feliz de lo que alguna vez haya podido ser. Y era tan hermoso como doloroso de ver. Porque a estas alturas sabiendo tantas verdades escondidas, no tenía sentido el amargo rencor que le tenía, observando con un torbellino de sentimientos la única cercanía que tendría con ella, en las fotos que estaban bajo su palma, sabiendo lo que era estar…atrapado suspendido a la nada. ¿Qué si Sunset la estaba pasando muy mal preguntó Trixie?

-Sí- respondió finalmente y Trixie dejó expandir sus ojos mientras ganaban un brillo ante la amenaza de lágrimas que querían escapar. Moon White cerró los ojos con un amargo dolor agujerando su pecho, haciéndose más grande en cada latir, sintiéndolo insoportable que se tensó todo el cuerpo y le heló la sangre, cubriéndose apenas los borden de sus párpados de lágrimas que no cayeron, sino que resistieron en salir. Aun podía recordar la vez que la vio por primera vez, en el parque. La vio y no pudo dejarla de ver nunca, con esa sensación de como cuando emociona el verse con alguien que hace mucho tiempo no ves y el corazón brinca de júbilo, aunque jamás la había visto desde ese día. O sí. En una vida pasada. Estaban forzados a conocerse en esta vida también. -. Sufre y mucho- agregó casi como diciéndoselo a sí mismo mientras una gran gota de lágrima brotaba de un ojo de Trixie, para desbordarse y se resbalara recorriendo lo largo de su mejilla, guardando ambos silencio, compartiéndolo, mirando de la misma manera torturada y sentida, la foto de la regocijante pero corta felicidad de Sunset.

…

Un inevitable grito se escuchó entre el silencio de la casa.

Applejack abrió los ojos y se levantó de súbito con toda su cabellera rubia desordenada mientras Applebloom respingaba también cortando su sueño ante el movimiento de su hermana en la cama que compartían y notar recién el grito que se escuchó, viendo a su hermana cruzar la habitación rápidamente y salir directo a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta para encender la luz y encontrar a Carrot Top sentada en la cama llorando muy alterada.

-¡Me golpeaban! ¡No dejaban de golpearme!- balbuceaba en lágrimas mientras Applejack llegaba a su lado y lo que hizo fue abrazarla apoyando su cabeza al hombro, recibiendo también un abrazo por parte de la pelinaranja -. Suplicaba, pero seguían sintiendo los golpes…- se le extinguía su voz quebrada ante el llanto.

-¿Recordaste algo?- preguntó con sumo interés mientras la seguía consolando pasando su mano a su cabeza entre el abrazo -. ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué soñaste?

-No lo sé…- jadeó respirando fuerte -…me sentía echada al suelo, con la cara tapada. Me decían débil, que me levantara, pero sin dejar de golpearme y…y…- quebró en llanto de nuevo.

-Cálmate. Ya pasó- pidió abrazándola más fuerte, alzando un poco la cabeza al ver que se asomaban al cuarto Applebloom, Bicmac y la abuela Smith -. No estás ahí, ¿Sí? Estás conmigo, aquí.

-¿Y si vienen por mí?- empezaba a temblar más -. Van a venir por mí. ¡Lo sé!- se apartó con un mirar aterrorizado -. No me dejarán en paz. Me volverán a lastimar y te lastimarán. A tu familia, por tenerme aquí. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

-Carrot…

-¡Debo irme!- jadeó desesperada separándose del abrazo y con el ademán de ponerse en pie pero Applejack la tomó de los brazos, atrayéndola de nuevo a la cama, pero Carrot empezó a luchar para zafarse de ella de nuevo -. ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor!

-¡Nadie te hará daño! ¡Estás a salvo!- le decía entre el ataque de ansiedad de su amiga, para mirar de vuelta a su familia que estaban inquietos como apenados sin estar seguros de qué hacer -. ¡Bicmac, trae un vaso con agua! ¡Applebloom, el frasco pequeño café de la repisa, dame una pastilla!- avisó enseguida, y ambos se movieron de prisa.

- _Pequeño corderito, que te perdiste de casa-_ empezó a entonar la abuela Smith entre aun el lloriqueo de Carrot, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ella -. _No tengas miedo de la tormenta que azota, y de una vez descansa_ \- continuaba entonando y Applejack la miró fijamente. Reconocía la canción.

- _Sé que el miedo es un lobo, que acecha y te atrapa-_ continuó la rubia la canción, haciendo que los ojos inquietos y aguados de Carrot la mirasen confundida pero atenta mientras la abuela llegaba al lado de su nieta con una cariñosa sonrisa comprensiva.

- _Pero si te recuestas bajo el sol, la luz lo espanta-_ corearon abuela y nieta -. _No te quedes quieta y escucha a tu corazón. Cada latir que da, es un paso de vuelta a casa. Camina a su ritmo y ponte a bailar, que a lo lejos tu familia, contenta te recibirá-_ terminaron en cantar, siendo el sollozo de Carrot mucho menos, aun temblando e inquieta, pero ya había dejado de gritar y de forcejear.

-¡Aquí está la pastilla, hermana!- se acercó Applebloom, seguido de unos fuertes pasos entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias, ¿Trajiste el agua, Bicmac?- preguntó la rubia hacia su hermano llegar.

-Eeeyup- respondió estirándole el vaso con agua.

Applejack tomó la pastilla y el agua, entregándosela a Carrot que sin reprocharse, agarró la pastilla y bebió el agua, habiendo tragado la píldora, ya pero aun así siguió tomando sorbos, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su corazón demasiado a prisa, pero respirando profundo, como le había aconsejado el psiquiatra, sintiendo una mano pasándose a su brazo, sintiendo la arrugada pero suave mano acariciándola de la abuela Smith, sintiendo toda la hospitalidad de quienes la rodeaban. Entonces abrió sus ojos para mirar a la familia, apenada y culpable.

-Lo siento…los desperté…- murmuró bajando la mirada.

Y el corazón de Applejack vibró.

*Flashback*

 _-"Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- se había apenado en decir Sunset en cama de Rarity, en aquella pijamada que todas organizaron para que pueda dormir sin pesadillas, pero acababa de gritar al tener una, alcanzando solamente Applejack en escucharla -. Vuelve a dormir. Yo estaré bien- y se acomodó en la cama, abrazando un cojín en forma de joya._

 _-Tonterías- exclamó la vaquera evitando despertar a las demás y se pasó a la cama para sentarse a la orilla -. ¿Te despertó una pesadilla?_

 _Sunset torció la boca y asintió, abrazando más la almohada._

 _Applejack la veía tan vulnerable. Sin esa chaqueta y botas, verla con esa pijama y aferrada al cojín, con aquel semblante… la vio tan inocente y dulce, como una niña que quiere pasarse a la cama de sus padres. La vaquera le sonrió, se inclinó y le sacudió amistosamente un hombro._

 _-Tranquila. Applejack está aquí para pelear contra tus pesadillas- se puso seria -. Pero debes volver a dormir._

 _-Applejack…_

 _-No hay discusión. No es nada saludable que pases más tiempo sin dormir- y levantó las sábanas, haciéndose espacio._

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _-Pues estaré aquí, vigilando y procurando que duermas._

 _Sunset miró hacia a un lado mientras Applejack se acostaba._

 _-Me haces sentir tan tonta y débil…_

 _-Vamos, Caramelo. Eso no cambia mi visión de ti de la chica valiente y firme que eres. Hasta los más fuertes tienen su momento de debilidad._

 _-¿Cuál es el tuyo entonces?_

 _-Oh, bueno…- curvó las cejas -. Es justa tu pregunta._

 _-Si no quieres decirlo…_

 _-Mis padres, Sunset- disparó y sus ojos verdes se aguaron un poco -. Soy débil porque no puedo mencionarlos sin romperme por dentro. Soy débil porque no puedo hablar de ellos con nadie. Ni con la abuela Smith, Bicmac o Appleboom- suavizó la mirada maternalmente -. Appleboom…la pobre ni siquiera alcanzó a conocerlos- y se le salió una gota de lágrima que recorrió con rapidez su mejilla izquierda que hizo que la vaquera se sobresaltara y se la secó enseguida. Frunció el ceño hacia Shimmer -. No viste eso._

 _-¿Por qué?- le sonrió cálidamente y hasta divertida-. Eso no cambia mi visión de ti de la chica valiente y firme que eres. Hasta los más fuertes tienen su momento de debilidad- le repitió su frase y Applejack se la quedó mirando._

 _-Pusiste mi frase contra mí- le sonrió con suspicacia -. No se vale, eh._

 _Ambas se rieron al mismo tiempo._

 _-Entonces, ¿Mejor?- preguntó la vaquera._

 _-Definitivamente- tiró un bostezo -. Gracias a ti._

 _-Entonces puedes dormir tranquila"._

Applejack casi se sentía en un Deja Vu. Consolaba a alguien por sus pesadillas de nuevo. La rubia sonrió con melancolía ante el recuerdo de Sunset a su vez que veía el apenado y abrumado rostro ansioso de Carrot.

-Oh, querida, descuida- sonrió la abuela Smith levantándole el rostro a la pelinaranja con la mano hacia su barbilla para que viera su sonrisa. -. Eres miembro honorario de nuestra familia ahora, y la familia está siempre ahí para el otro.

-Eeeyup- asintió Bicmac sonriente.

-No le digas a nadie- dijo Applebloom hacia Carrot -. Pero yo también suelo gritar al tener una pesadilla.

-¿Sí?- sonrió conmovida de ver que veía la forma de hacerla sentir mejor, empezando a temblar menos.

-Sí, y entonces me despierta a medianoche a pedir espacio en mi cama- exclamó Applejack con acusación divertida hacia su hermana, quien se sonrojó, avergonzada.

-¡Oye! Esa parte no quería decir…- reprochó en susurro fuerte, pero aquello hizo reír a la familia, riéndose ella también y Carrot se sonriera honestamente ante la situación, aun con un entrecejo inquieto.

-Pero bueno- exclamó Applejack -. Será mejor intentar dormir- miró a Carrot -. Me quedaré aquí, ¿Sí?- entornó sus ojos con añoranza y cariño -. Applejack está aquí para pelear contra tus pesadillas- sonrió -. No te molesta, ¿O sí?

-Ahm…- murmuró cohibida mirando a un lado -. Igual es tu cama.

-Cierto- asintió carismática.

El resto de la familia fue a sus cuartos a dormir, en tanto Applejack apagaba la luz del suyo y se acomodó en un extremo compartiendo el colchón con Carrot, quien aún conservaba esa expresión de angustia, tardando un poco aún de hacer efecto el calmante.

-Esa canción…- hizo plática la rubia, haciendo que los ojos verdes de la pelinaranja se enfocaran en ella, sabiendo que se refería a la que le cantaron hace poco -…me la cantaban cuando tenía ataques de ansiedad también- confió en decir, haciendo a Carrot sorprender y prestar más atención a sus ojos que se entornaban reflexivos -. Cuando murieron mis padres, no estuve bien un tiempo. Yo…vi su muerte- suspiró tomando fuerza, para hablarlo sin que se le atragantara las palabras, ya no más -. Sólo podía ver sangre en mis manos. No podía estar sola que me asustaba y tiraba al suelo en llanto. No hablaba con nadie. Olvidé como jugar. Olvidé como…vivir. Y también tenía pesadillas, teniendo que dormir siempre con la abuela- se abrió en decir con la mirada lejana en aquel entonces. -. También vi una consejera. Una psicóloga, porque asustaba a mi familia y los preocupaba…

-Lo siento tanto- murmuró ella apenada como admirada. Applejack sonrió.

-Mi familia me ayudó mucho. Me salvó. Y aquí tienes una familia que te salvará también. Sólo cree en ella, en las amigas que es tu segunda familia. Y por supuesto, cree en tu fuerza indomable para superar esto. Sé que puedes- asintió confiada -. Lo harás- agregó, viendo los muy fijos ojos de Carrot en ella, absorbiendo todo lo que le decía, empezándose a sonreír un poco con una mirada vidriada, pudiendo sentir mejor su fe en ella, al sentirse tan identificada.

-Quisiera ser como tú…- murmuró con voz ahogada, y Applejack la quedó mirando, escarbando en sus ojos, hacia lo más profundo, en donde estuviese Golden.

Aquella chica se había inmiscuido en su vida sin que la llamase. La trataba arisca pero estaba de entrometida en su vida que hasta secundó su vida amorosa, por encima de sus sentimientos, de su propio interés, sin esperar ni querer nada a cambio. ¿O sí? A estas alturas, Applejack no podía pensar que era solo coincidencia el que Golden Harvest se apareciera de repente en su mapa. Es decir, ¿Por qué a ella? De todos en la escuela, de todas sus amigas, ¿Por qué precisamente a ella tenía que cargarse? Ser odiosa, molestarla, hacerla quedar mal enfrente de todos cuando descubrió su verdadera forma de ser, pero a la vez, ayudarla, al igual que a las demás, sacrificando su vida que estuvo en juego. No dudaba de que supiera cada detalle de su vida que hizo que se apareciera de tal manera. Claro que Golden tenía segundas intenciones. En su comportamiento, en cómo perdía los estribos cuando se quería acercar más a su vida a descubrirla. Tal vez, en el fondo, Golden la admirara por cómo sobrepasó la tragedia familiar y tiene una vida feliz pese aquel pasado. Eran cabos que iban uniendo dado las circunstancias.

Ahora reflexionaba hasta dónde el destino las había llevado, estando frente a la otra, esta vez no estando Golden para ella, sino viceversa.

Entonces la rubia sonrió. Y ahora, veía los ojos soñando tras decirle que quisiera ser como ella.

Applejack vidrió un poco la mirada.

-No tienes que desear ser otra persona, ni otra vida, e ignorar la que tienes, sino aceptarte cómo eres– aseguró entre los ojos sorprendidos de Carrot -. Debes estar cansada, lo sé, de todo lo que pasaste, pero debes aceptar que fue tu vida y ahora tienes la oportunidad de perdonar, ser honesta contigo, lo que fuiste, para convertirte en la mejor versión de ti misma- amplió una segura sonrisa y Carrot sonrió con una débil pero resistente sonrisa -. Créeme, la parte difícil ya la hiciste. Ahora sólo queda…ser feliz.

Carrot sólo podía escucharla, de nuevo descomponiéndose el rostro sin poder evitar llorar de nuevo. Applejack la dejó, consolándola en un nuevo abrazo. Tal vez no entendiera del todo sus palabras. Pero que las sentía, era lo que en verdad importaba. Y sabía que lo había hecho, que tras desahogarse en nuevas lágrimas, Carrot se quedó dormida repentinamente, viéndose entre sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, una naciente tranquilidad en su sueño, desapareciendo ese intranquilo entrecejo y Applejack no la soltó. Sólo era alguien que necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien, que ya no estaba sola y que todo lo malo, había acabado.

Para la mañana siguiente, cuando Applejack empezó a despertar y parpadear mientras lanzaba un descansado bostezo, ella enseguida se sintió abarcando mucho espacio en el colchón, mirando bien la cama para darse cuenta que se encontraba sola pero a su vez, oía algunos sonidos proviniendo de la cocina.

Applejack bajó hacia donde provenía los ruidos para asomarse y encontrar a Carrot aun usando como ella, una de sus pijamas que eran más bien mamelucos.

Applejack no hizo ruido alguno para contemplar el cómo la pelinaranja le daba la espalda dando vuelta lo que olía era un hotcake, habiendo un plato una pila alta de ellos. Sonrió. Sospechaba que debía estar preparando el desayuno para todos como agradecimiento por lo de anoche. Entonces empezó a ingresar.

-¿Qué falta por hacer?- preguntó invitándose a preparar el desayuno también. Carrot se sobresaltó dándose la vuelta con todo y sartén, mirándola con desilusión.

-Oh, quería sorprenderlos…

-Pero si me sorprendiste- se divirtió en decir llegando a su lado.

-Sí pero no así- reprochó torciendo la boca pero se sonrió con un suave entrecejo -. Y no, no necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Oh, vamos!

-Déjame hacer esto por ustedes, ¿Sí?- pidió dejando la sartén de vuelta a la hornilla en llama baja y empezó a empujar suavemente a Applejack fuera de la cocina -. Tú vuelve a dormir un rato más.

-Es sábado, me levanté ocho y media, ¡Es lo más tarde que puedo dormir!- exclamó dejándose empujar por Carrot hasta llegar fuera de la cocina. -. Por cierto…- mencionó dándose vuelta para verla -…vas a ir a lo de esta tarde, ¿cierto?

-Ah…- murmuró incómoda mirando a un lado -. No lo sé. Tengo cita con el psiquiatra.

-Pero no es toda la tarde- sonrió dándole ánimos -. Vamos. Es un descanso. Diversión. Lo necesitas.

-Yo…- decía pensativa para regresar su mirada en ella -…lo pensaré.

-Carrot…- comenzaba a decir, cuando se escuchó golpeteo de la puerta de entrada. -. Te salvaste- le exclamó en gracia y Carrot le respondió con una corta sonrisa divertida que fue descendiendo arqueando las cejas apenas Applejack se dio la vuelta.

Mientras Carrot volvía a la cocina, Applejack caminó hacia la entrada, llegó enfrente y abrió la puerta, sólo para recibir que alguien se le abalanzaba encima en un abrazo.

-¡Te extrañé tanto y…!- exclamó Thunderlane con emoción separándose para contemplarla con ojos brillantes, los cuales dejaron destellar al mirar su pijama. -. Ah…- sonrió forzadamente -. ¿Esa es tu…pijama?

-Ah, sí- entrecerró sus ojos -. ¿Por qué?

-¡Nada! Es, es…linda- forzó más la sonrisa. Applejack entrecerró aún más sus ojos.

-Mientes.

-¡¿Qué?! No es cierto.

-¡Y vuelves a mentir!

-¡Es linda si lo usas tú! ¡Sin ti es horrenda!- se le escapó decir llevándose amabas manos a la boca. Applejack dejó la boca abierta.

-Ahora…dices la verdad.

-¿Dije horrenda? ¡Quise decir cómoda!

-Ahora dices la verdad a medias- exclamó, entreteniéndose de ver como Thunderlane se ahogaba en balbuceos, desesperando buscando acomodar la situación.

-¡Es es es cómoda! ¡Digo! ¡Debe serlo para ser ropa de bebé!- exclamó y ella agrandó los ojos -. ¡Digo!- suspiró derrotado -. Mejor me voy…- farfulló decaído dándose la vuelta, pero entonces escuchó la contenida risa de Applejack, mirándola enseguida el cómo no paraba de reír una carcajada tras otra -. ¿No…no estás enojada?

-¡En serio la uso porque es cómoda! ¡No me importa cómo se ve!- contestó entre risas contemplando manteniendo una amplia sonrisa -. Rayos…realmente extrañaba tus…tus Thunderleadas- improvisó en decir con diversión.

-¡También te extrañé!- expresó volviendo hacia ella animado de vuelta con ojos brillantes -¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de no verte? ¡Que no puedo besarte! ¿Sabes lo que no es besarte?

-Ehm, ¿no?

-¡Exacto! ¡No te he visto en dos días! ¡Dos días! ¡¿Acaso te salió otra peca?!- exclamó para sostenerle rostro y contar sus pecas. Suspiró -. No, sigues teniendo seis tiernas pecas- exclamó besándole una mejilla, haciéndola sonreír en un cosquilleo en su pecho.

-Sabes que he estado ocupada con…- le decía para susurrar mientras le soltaba el rostro -…Golden. En serio lo siento, pero estoy cuidándola y ya te dije cómo ella se puso cuando se enteró que éramos pareja. No creo que sea buena idea que llegues así ahora que ella vive aquí.

-Siempre quise dejar un camino de corazones rotos- murmuró pensativo -, pero no creí que dejar uno roto me hiciera sentir tan mal…

-Pobre de ti, ¿no?- ironizó.

-Pobre de mí si no te veré nunca más- exclamó entristecido. Applejack apenó su rostro al verlo decaído.

-Hey, claro que me verás- calmó llevando una mano a un lado de su rostro para sonreírle dulcemente -. No las ingeniaremos. Tampoco me gusta no verte.

-¿No?- se animó sonriéndose. Ella sonrió conmovida, asintiéndole.

-Por supuesto que no. No hay nadie más como tú…- dijo para farfullar en voz baja -…gracias a Dios.

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste al final?

-¡Nada!- rió.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿No puedo besarte?- preguntó con un gesto -. Por favor, di que sí puedo- exclamó con esperanza. Applejack sonrió de lado ante eso pero arqueando las cejas, en disculpa.

-Pues la verdad no es buena idea ahora. De todos modos iba camino a lavarme los dientes. Tengo aliento mañanero.

-Eso es imposible- parpadeó incrédulo -. Tú no puedes apestar.

-Eh… ¿Y por qué no?- dudó -. Soy humana.

-Pero eres linda. Y las chicas lindas no apestan.

-…- enmudeció quedándoselo mirando para dejar escapar una sonrisa dejando filtrar una risa -. ¿Eso fue un halago? ¿Gracias? ¿Y qué con esa lógica?

-¡No sé! Uno no ve una chica linda y piensa que apeste.

-Ppff jajajajaja- rió ante su lógica, pero entonces su rostro se acunó por unas manos y fue besada enseguida, cortando la risa y tomándola desprevenida.

Pero se dejó llevar, relajándose entregándose a la suave sensación del beso, sintiendo una ola cálida revolcándola ante el gesto, abrazándolo evidenciando que también, añoraba un beso suyo, devolviéndose tranquilo pero con devoción. Entonces lento, Thunderlane se separó, abriendo ella los ojos despacio para ver de cerca los suyos mirarla fijamente con ese aura dulce.

-Applejack…

-¿Sí?

-Tienes razón…las chicas lindas pueden apestar. Tienes aliento mañanero.

-…- se lo quedó mirando, parpadeando seguido con una mueca, impasible mientras escuchaba como miles de vidrios se rompían cayendo de vuelta a la realidad -. ¡¿Es en serio?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dije?

-¡¿Debiste arruinar el momento?!

-¡Te di la razón! No lo arruiné, ¿Lo hice? ¿Quieres que nos besemos de nuevo y ya no diga nada? No me molesta volverte a besar. Me encanta.

-¡Ay, santos cielos, Thunderlane!- se quejó llevándose una mano a la frente pero sonriéndose, porque era eso precisamente lo que la hacía refunfuñar pero a la vez encantar: su novio era completamente impredecible. Jamás sabrá con lo que saldrá, pero sea lo que sea, la hará reír, ilusionar, conmover, aunque no entendiera por qué, además de su buen corazón, eso fue lo que la enamoró -. En serio no sé qué te veo…- dijo aun así, apartó la mano y le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos risueños y una enorme sonrisa -…pero te quiero- dijo más suave y Thunderlane sonrió, para abrazarla y besarle la cabeza.

-Yo más. Y tampoco sé que me viste…pero que bueno que lo viste- expresó aliviado.

-Por Dios…- refunfuñó risueña sonriéndose más en el abrazo, descuidando la puerta abierta y desde el interior de la casa, Carrot miró aquella escena, mostrándose con las cejas decaídas para bajar la mirada y sin decir nada, volver a la cocina en silencio.

…

¡NO!- jadeó Moon White, sentándose en la cama de golpe.

Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, como cerciorándose donde estaba, viendo el cuarto en el que se ha estado quedando por ya casi dos semanas, iluminado por el caluroso sol en alto.

Su pecho subía y bajaba violento, pasándose la mano por el rostro con contrariedad y se echó con fuerza contra la cama con un gesto presionado, al sentir aquella terrible angustia que le tensaba el cuerpo, teniendo impregnado en su mente apenas despertado de golpe, a Sunset.

Permaneció un momento en aquella posición en la cama, concentrándose en lo que sentía para disiparlo, sólo logrando recordar lo que pasó anoche, mirando fotos de Sunset junto a Trixie. No podía evitar ver su rostro disparándose en su mente, casi podía oír su voz, su risa, ver la mueca y expresiones que hacía. Recordar también aquella etapa en la que fue la vil y cruel unicornio que se convirtió en la alumna estrella de Celestia. Se había convertido en tan doble cara, echando tierra aquellos años que creció con él y compartió con su familia, aunque una pequeña, recibió calor y amor también de parte de ella.

Ahora sabía en la prisión en la que estaba, que aunque no entendía cómo funcionaba, cómo ambos pudieron ser…parte de almas de fénix que de alguna forma, se relacionaban, muy íntimamente.

Ahora con todo esto aclarado, y las últimas noches despertando como si escapase de algo, sentía una intranquilidad y una impotencia, más allá de los problemas que ya tenían. Una urgencia que lo alertaba de algo, no sabía qué, pero las pesadillas las sentía como un llamado de alerta, como si lo sacudiesen mientras le gritaran, pero a la vez muy frustrado, dejándolo confundido como si algo dejaba sin concluir o de escuchar. Tal vez estaba ya siendo paranoico, pero una fuerza de adentro lo hacía pensar aquello, que era su instinto presionándolo a entender o más bien, a recordar lo había estado soñando.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Sabía, sabía que Sunset había pasado por pesadillas similares antes…antes de que Flame fuera el alma dominante del cuerpo. ¿Tal vez así es como empezaba? ¿Así funcionaba la advertencia? ¿Así era la señal de que debía acelerar las cosas? ¿El reloj de arena sigue cayendo sin oportunidad ni marcha atrás?

Cuando escuchó un golpeteo de la puerta que lo hizo respingar.

-¡¿Qué?!- se le salió exclamar con fuerza, para renegarse y menear la cabeza -. Lo siento, ¿Quién es?- preguntó ahora con voz moderada.

-Soy yo- fue la voz de Twilight la que se escuchó, haciéndolo suspirar cerrando los ojos -. Van hacer más de las diez y…

-¿Ahm?- arrugó su frente para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche y cerciorar la hora. Era diez y veinticinco. Llevaba dos horas durmiendo de más. -. Oh, sí, sí, ya, ya salgo- respondió distraídamente frotándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Twilight, estoy bien, ya salgo- respondió mezclado con un suspiro.

Moon White se dejó rodar por la cama para quedar bocabajo con los ojos cerrados para calmarse. No podía salir con esta inquietud y andar "ladrando" por cualquier cosa. No quería volver a ser tan…cretino como lo hizo con Trixie, y mucho menos con Twilight.

Al cabo de unos minutos, después de ocupar el baño y cambiarse de ropa, salió del cuarto y aunue se lavó el rostro varias veces, aun así no pudo evitar que Twilight hiciera una mueca desaprobatoria apenas lo vio.

-No dormiste anoche, ¿Cierto?

-Dormí- aseguró -. Tarde, pero dormí- arrugó la frente -. Mira la hora que despierto, ¿Por qué me hiciste dormir demasiado?

-Porque fue raro que no te levantaras por ti mismo como siempre. Creí que pasaste mala noche y tu rostro te delata.

-Ah, pues, disculpa por no ser atractivo todo el tiempo, Su Majestad- trató de burlarse para empañar la verdadera razón de su mal rostro, logrando que Twilight se sonriera divertida por su comentario y lo abrazara desde el cuello, besándole la mejilla.

-Buenos días, gruñón- saludó con voz cariñosa, y Moon White sonrió despacio cerrando sus ojos devolviéndole el abrazo, sintiéndose muy reconfortado, sintiendo su corazón un cálido alivio y que al menos ella haya tenido un buen descanso después de todo. Sonrió más y cerró más fuerte los brazos a su alrededor para alzarla del piso.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- jugó en reclamo.

-¡Hey, bájame!- demandó pero sonriéndose más y se acomodó enrollando sus brazos a su cuello y alzó las piernas encogiéndoselas hacia atrás mientras Moon White caminaba cargando de esa manera a Twilight por el pasillo, empezando a reír.

-¡No, hasta que te disculpes!

-¡No hice na...jajajajaja!- reía al sentir que hundía un poco sus dedos a los lados del torso a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-¿Te vas a disculpar?- preguntó frenando su andar.

-¿O si no qué?- tentó mirándolo en reto. Él le regaló una mirada entretenida y dulce.

-Tendrás que vivir en mis brazos- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa en obviedad de forma divertida.

-…- enmudeció quedándolo mirando entornando una misma mirada que la de él, conservando aún el sonrojo -. Creo que puedo vivir con ello.

-¿Sí?- interrogó con un tono sutilmente profundo como ligera y levantó ambas cejas con una sonrisa sagaz.

Ella amplió la sonrisa mientras asentía, viendo como él expandía su sonrisa también, contemplando cada detalle de su rostro y se inclinara a darle un roce de labios, haciéndole sentir una agradable cosquilla mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía, para acabar besándola. Entonces sin decirse más, él maniobró deprisa en cambiar la posición de sus brazos para sostenerla, entre un gritito ahogado de Twilight que se aferró más fuerte de él quejándose entrecortado, para terminar cargándola horizontalmente, recostada en sus brazos, haciendo que Twilight maniobrara también pero para acomodar su falda para que no se levantase, entre quejas, risas y uno golpe por ahí por su maniobra, en el buen humor del momento, siendo callada por un beso tras otro de su pareja que terminó por besarle a un lado del rostro y frente sin que ella pudiera dejar de tener ese dulce tono rojizo de sus mejillas y se le enchinara la piel, acomodada en su pecho sintiéndose muy cómoda y feliz en ese rato, sin que pudiera sospechar la amargura que le ocultaba.

-¡Aaaawww, que lindos!- fue la derretida voz de Cherry, lo que hizo que el momento se arruinara.

Dado al verse en evidencia, alarmado en vergüenza, Moon White respingó aflojándose los brazos, provocando que mirara hacia adelante por inercia para encontrarse con todo el grupo de chicas, estando Las Rainbooms, Mistery, Cherry, Lyra e incluso Derpy, que habían visto su acaramelado momento, a la vez que no pudo cargar más el peso de Twilight por la distracción, haciéndola caer de golpe al suelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Twilight adolorida en el piso con un gesto.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué hacen…?- balbuceó Moon White enseguida para agachar la mirada, hacia la caída Twilight -. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- se quejó hacia Twilight inclinándose a ayudarla a levantarse entre la risita de las demás.

-¡No me diste tiempo!- se defendió mientras se sostenía de sus manos y se ponía en pie -. Llegaron y me hicieron llamarte. Pero empezaste a hablarme as ¡Me distraje!

-¡Y ese es el punto de nuestra visita!- exclamó Pinkie Pie conteniendo emoción con una enorme sonrisa. -. ¡Vamos a distraerte con un día de chicas!- celebró brincando en un mismo lugar.

-¿Qué?- corearon tanto Twilight como Moon White.

-No, no puedo distraerme- negó Twilight enseguida arqueando las cejas -. Debo…

-Twilight, tu cabeza está más atareada que un zorro en un gallinero- exclamó Applejack.

-Ah….Trixie se los dijo, ¿no?- farfulló mal resignada.

-Necesitas relajarte, querida- secundó Rarity con una soñada sonrisa -. ¡Vamos a ir al centro comercial! ¡Y pararemos al spa!- exclamó para levantar varias papelitos -. Tengo varios cupoooooooones- canturreó con una risita.

-¿Spa?- murmuraron sin emoción tanto Cherry como Mistery con un mal gesto, y Rainbow inclinó su cabeza en medio de ellas.

-Si a mí me gusta, a ustedes les va a gustar- susurró confiada mientras las rockeras se intercambiaron una mirada insegura.

-Pe-pero…- dudaba Twilight, cuando sintió un par de manos que se posaban sobre sus hombres desde atrás, haciéndola girar y encontrarse con el rostro de Moon White.

-Creo que ellas tienen razón. Has estado muy tensa en los últimos días.

-Claro que no- dijo con un inevitable tic en el ojo.

-Claro que sí- sonrió -. No te preocupes. Mientras te distraes, yo continuaré con…

-¡Ah, ah ah ah ah!- interrumpió Rarity como botón de error acercándose a ellos, con especial atención a Moon White, que la miró con mala cara por el ruido -. Se equivoca, señor, que usted también está libre este día- exclamó colocándose en medio de ellos para separar sus manos de los hombros de Twilight y apartarlos. Moon White arrugó el entrecejo.

-Gracias, Rarity- exclamó con sarcasmo -, pero aunque no lo creas y te sea increíble de saber, que no estoy interesado en su, eh, "día de chicas". Qué bárbaro, ¿no?

-Jajajaja ¡Claro que no lo estás, querido!- rió Rarity -. Por eso tú tendrás tu…

-¡Día de chicos!- exclamó Cheese abruptamente apareciéndose tras de él, haciéndolo respingar dando un brinco hacia atrás, contemplando al chico y más atrás recién apareciendo el grupo del resto de amigos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- se negó de forma inmediata concentrando más su ceño. -. ¡No, no, no, y no!- exclamó prepotente hacia Cheese, que sólo se mantuvo mirándolo con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Alguien le gusta mucho la palabra "no", ¿No?

-¡No!

-¡Ah, ¿ya ves que sí?!

-¡Twilight, no!- exclamó él mirándola.

-¿Por qué no?- parpadeó -. Tú también has estado tenso estos días.

-Sí, lo sé- coincidió reteniendo su impaciencia con una forzada sonrisa -. Pero ellas son tus amigas. Ellos no los míos- exclamó señalando a los recién llegados, encontrándose entre ellos Thunderlane, Soarin, Caramel, Flash y Time Turner, que al ver al último, tanto él como Moon White sintieron cierta incomodidad.

-Por alguna razón eso no me hiere- murmuró Thunderlane entre ellos.

-¿Será que estás acostumbrado?- rió Caramel.

-Ah, sí, debe ser por es…¡Oye!- reaccionó entre la risa de los demás mientras le daba un codazo, en tanto Flash resoplaba resignado de verse ahí.

Mientras, Cheese sobre un monopatín, empezó a pedalear alrededor de Moon White rápidamente.

-¡El novio de una amiga de mi novia es también mi amigo!- dijo Cheese sin dejar de pedalear y de buen humor.

-¿Sí?- interrogó Moon White mareado del paseo orbitando su espacio -. Pues no reconozco tu ideología- exclamó agrio levantando un brazo a un lado, provocando que Cheese retuviera su andar en el monopatín y cayera al suelo, sólo para levantarse al segundo sentado en una pelota brinca brinca pero no solo, sino ya con Pinkie Pie tras de él con una ancha sonrisa brincando a la par con él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!- corearon Cheese y Pinkie brinco por el alrededor.

-¡¿Una competencia?!- propuso Pinkie a Cheese. -. ¡Quien llega primero al final del pasillo gana!

-¡Sí! ¡El ganador invita malteada!

-¡De fresa!

-¡Pastel!

-¡Papas fritas!

-¡Chocolate!

 _-Oddparents, fairly odd parents_ \- corearon ambos para salir brincando hasta al fondo del pasillo entre risas.

-Son raros…- murmuró Moon White -Como sea, mejor se distraigan solos, yo no iré- dijo sin evasivas con mala cara -. Gracias, pero no gracias- terminó por decir y Twilight pasó su mirada él con cierta seriedad.

-Moon White, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-¡Uuuuuuuhhhhh!- murmuraron el resto.

-Cuando una chica dice eso…- murmuró Soarin.

-Mi manzanita no me lo ha dicho- encaró Thunderlane en voz alta mirando hacia Applejack, quien lo quedó mirando.

-Tú sólo espera- amenazó con cierta diversión para divertirse en ver cómo lo hizo tragar saliva ante su advertencia.

-Twilight…- resopló Moon White contrariado rodándose de ojos mientras se distanciaba unos cuantos metros de los demás -. No voy a ir, ¿Sí?

-Si tendré un día libre, tú también- expuso ella.

-¿Dónde está el memo que me dice que lo que tú haces yo hago? Tal vez se retrasó el cartero.

-No uses esas frasecitas conmigo- se quejó ceñuda.

-¡No lo hago! Agh…- se quejó meneando la cabeza -. Es en serio. No iré, porque vinieron por ti a distraerte, quiere decir…

-¡También vinieron por ti!

-¡Pero son tus amigos, no los míos!

-¡Pero podrían serlo!

-¡Pero no quiero!

-¡Moon White!

-Vamos a darle más espacio…- aconsejó Mistery con el rostro tenso mientras retrocedía y le seguían los demás.

-Ah, sí, vayan, vayan- exclamó Thunderlane distraído hacia la discusión con una mano a un lado del oído inclinado hacia donde discutían Moon White y Twilight.

-Para ti también es- exclamó Applejack tomándolo de la camiseta y arrastrándolo con el resto hacia el piso de abajo.

-¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad?- preguntó Twilight.

-Porque no vine aquí a tomar el té.

-De nuevo usas esas frases.

-¡Me pides que no respires! Y lo que quiero decir es que no vine a hacer amigos, en primer lugar, ni siquiera quiero estar aquí.

-¿Y crees que yo sí?- preguntó resoplando -. Son mis amigas, las quiero pero…no es buen momento para estar aquí…- farfulló con impotencia -…mis mejores amigas me necesitan más, Equestria…y…- gruñó pasándose una mano a la cabeza con una expresión torturada, -. Yo sólo…

-Twilight…- la nombró con voz más serena al verle el rostro descompuesto, acercándose para abrazarla y ella se dejara, devolviendo el abrazo. -. Necesitas un día- exclamó más relajado, pasando una mano por su cabeza.

-Y tú también- exclamó apartándose un poco para verlo con sus ojos suplicantes, torturándolo -. Sé que también estás estresado. En este mundo hay muy poco con qué trabajar y funciona diferente a Equestria. Pero- sonrió un poco -. ¿No te fascinaba este mundo? ¿No se te iluminaba el rostro de curiosidad por descubrirlo empíricamente?

-Pues…sí…- aceptó a regañadientes, para ver que Twilight se sonreía más.

-Entonces descúbrelo, con los demás chicos. Dales una oportunidad, así como me la diste a mí- exclamó para volver a abrazarlo enteramente.

-Ay, Twilight…- suspiró aún dubitativo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Time Turner no es tu amigo?- preguntó -. Se llevaron bien el día que visitaste este mundo por primera vez. Así no te sentirás tan incómodo.

-Sí pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero- repitió resignado -. Pero hice destruir su reloj- murmuró impotente, a lo que Twilight se tensó, sintiendo el cuerpo helado.

-¿Qué…?- jadeó en pánico agrandando los ojos, separándose del abrazo, viéndolo fijamente -. Tú…tú…- decía asustada. ¿Acaso Moon white sabía que ambos usaron el reloj para llegar a su pasado y…provocar su enfermedad que desencadenó una desgracia tras otra en su vida? -. Moon White, puedo explicarlo…

-No tienes que explicar nada- negó con un suave ceño -. De seguro Poison creyó una amenaza su reloj y lo rompió antes de que pudiera usarlo- exclamó, dejando a Twilight sorprendida.

-¿Eso es…lo que sabes?

-¿Debería saber algo más?- preguntó extrañado.

"No lo sabe…" pensó Twilight impotente y culpablemente aliviada "No sabe que yo…yo provoqué sus desgracias" concluyó con un amargo dolor, para mover la cabeza de un lado a otro forzando una sonrisa.

-Deberías saber que Time no está resentido o enojado contigo. Si fuera así, no estaría aquí. El que esté aquí ahora, sólo revela que no te echa la culpa de nada y quiera animarte, como los demás.

-Twilight, en serio me encanta eso de ti, de ver las cosas de esa forma, pero mientras ves eso, yo sólo veo que los demás lo hacen porque soy tu pareja, no por mí.

-Por los motivos que sean, te están dando una oportunidad. Por favor, deja de ser tan terco y dales la oportunidad también- sonrió de lado una mirada retadora -. Sabes lo insistente que soy. No te dejaré tranquilo.

-Y tú sabes lo terco que soy, así que adelante- respondió mirándola -. Así que continua. Sabes que cuando digo no, es….

-¡SÍ!- reaccionaron todos con risas y aplausos viendo bajar a Twilight feliz colocados sus lentes de contactos índigo mientras le seguía Moon White ya cambiado de ropa con un rostro resignado y serio, asimismo usando los lentes de contacto azules.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo lo convenciste?- preguntó Cherry mientras terminaba de bajar.

-No lo hice, sólo se cansó de llevarme la contraria. Lo que tiene de terco, lo tiene de impaciente- sonrió en contestación juntándose con todas, -. Recuerden, soy Bright Star- hizo memoria ante su identidad estando en este mundo, mientras Moon White se acercaba a los chicos con pasos pesados.

-Terminemos con esto- exclamó Moon White integrándose con ellos con desinterés llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. -. Y llámenme por Comet Night, por eso de la Agencia y eso.

-Cool, nombre. Me gusta más que el original- exclamó Thunderlane sonriente, llevándose una mala cara amarga de Moon White. Él escondió la sonrisa y miró a otro lado silbando como si nada mientras retrocedía escondiéndose tras Soarin.

-Mejor- aprobó Moon White.

-¡Este día será divertido!- exclamó Cheese con emoción apoyando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Me lo juras?- preguntó con sarcasmo que Cheese no captó manteniéndose alegre.

-¡Te lo cheeseprometo! ¡O sino, que la tierra esté a punto de ser aniquilada por lagartijas regetoneras mutantes espaciales!

-…- enmudecieron todos con un gesto.

-Más vale que te esfuerces en divertirte- le susurró Caramel a Moon White -. Cheese y Pinkie tienen un extraño poder sin lógica de que eso ocurra. Y te juro que lo de menos no sean las largatijas mutantes especiales, sino que sean regetoneras.

-Claaaaro- respondió sin cambiar su expresión. -. ¿Y cómo vamos a… donde vamos?

-Lo bueno de un grupo de amigos, es que uno siempre tiene auto y podemos abusar de su hospitalidad- exclamó Soarin en broma para pasar su mirada hacia Flash, que se mantenía ciertamente apartado ya con las llaves en mano, no muy diferente al rostro que mantenía Moon White que al chocarse con la de él, fue como hacer una colisión de cierta tensión a su alrededor y los demás lo sintieron de golpe.

-Jejeje- rió Thunderlane inseguro mirando con los demás el minúsculo tenso momento -. Sí, mejor me preparo por esas lagartijas…

Todos empezaron a salir de la mansión, mientras el chofer de Trixie, Driver, llevaba a las chicas en el auto, los demás chicos se embarcarían en el de Flash. Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba estacionado el auto, Moon White miró hacia donde las chicas se embarcaban, tras escuchar un coro de risas y ver que el cómo trataban de acomodarse todas en el espacio, se volvió un momento divertido, pudiendo observar a Twilight sonriéndose filtrándose risas tratando de acomodarse sentándose sobre Rainbow Dash, lo que le hizo despejar un poco el mal humor y sonreírse ante el agradable momento que estaba pasando.

-No sé qué será peor, que uno de los chicos se sienten sobre mí o yo sobre ellos- exclamó una voz que reconoció y lo hizo tensar un poco la sonrisa, para ver a un lado caminando a Time Turner, que le ofrecía una sonrisa amable un tanto inseguro -. Hola…

-Ahm, hola- devolvió el saludo retornando su vista al frente.

-No son tan malos- exclamó, mirando con él a los demás chicos llegar al auto -. En serio son agradables y divertidos. Je, no seas tan duros con ellos.

-Ya juzgaré eso por mí mismo- respondió para detenerse, haciéndolo parar a Time también -. Escucha, respecto al reloj…

-No tiene importancia- sonrió calmado.

-Claro que sí- replicó suavizando un entrecejo -. Era una herencia familiar. Era un invento único. Era…

-Algo que nunca debió existir en primer lugar, ¿Recuerdas?- le interrumpió calmado -. Te lo dije el día que nos conocimos.

-Lo sé pero…

-Pero no hay nada que lamentar ni disculpar. Yo decidí romperlo. Fue me decisión destruirlo. Y como los momentos que viajé- dijo para colocar un mano en un hombro -. Ya quedó en el pasado, ¿Está bien?- se aseguró expandiendo la mano hacia él, haciéndolo sonreír con sinceridad.

-Bien- aceptó, correspondiéndole el estrechar de mano.

-Aún así…- dijo él dejando caer un poco las cejas -…yo te debo una…

-¡Entren y por quedarse de último uno de ustedes tienen que ir sobre el otro!- interrumpió Caramel desde dentro del auto apretujado con los demás.

Tanto Moon White como Timer Turner se intercambiaron una mirada con una mueca desagradándoles la idea, pero la coincidencia los hizo dar gracia, sonriendo con un par de risas y caminar al auto.

-¿No es esto divertido?- interrogó Cheese apretado entre Soarin y Flash en la parte delantera del auto, ya en el camino, mientras atrás estaban Caramel, Thunderlane, Moon White y Time Turner, que alcanzó entrar sin necesidad de estar sobre ninguno, sentándose incómodamente de lado. -. ¡Parecemos dentro de un carro de payaso!

-¿Cuál es la parte divertida?- farfulló Soarin con incomodidad del estrecho espacio.

-¡Los payasos!- sonrió con un resoplido de sus amigos.

-Mejor pongamos música- murmuró Flash encendiendo la radio, escuchándose enseguida un tono de guitarra acústica.

-¡Yes, adoro esta canción!- celebró Cheese.

-¡Yo igual!- apoyó Thunderlane animándose de inmediato.

-Oh no- murmuraron todos los demás.

 _-Quisiera ser un multimillonario-_ empezó a cantar Cheese con añoranza tal al tono del cantante, columpiándose entre Flash y Soarin _-. Taaaaan surrealista._

 _-Comprar todas las cosas que no tuve-_ secundó Thunderlane meneando la cabeza delante y atrás en cambio, que al estar apretado con los demás, los hacía mover también.

 _-Quiero aparecer en la portada de la revista Forbes._

 _-Sonriendo junto a Oprah y la reina._

 _-Oh cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo mi nombre en luces brillantes. ¡Oh yeah!_

 _-¡Una ciudad diferente visitar cada noche!_

 _-¡Oh, Yo juro!-_ corearon ambos con demasiada pasión elevando la voz que ya hacía al resto sonreírse en gracia - _¡Es mejor que el mundo se prepare! ¡Cuando sea millonario!_ \- corearon para que Cheese empezara la estrofa del rap:

 _-¡Yeah! Yo tendré un show como el de Oprah. Yo sería el presentador. Y cada navidad cumpliría una lista de deseos. Adoptaría un montón de bebes que nunca han tenido nada-_ rapeaba tan bien para sorpresa graciosa para todos, incluyendo Moon White que desprendió su entrecejo viendo como el resto a Cheese desde el retrovisor rapear al pie de la letra - _. Regalaría algunos Mercedes como "aquí tiene, señorita" y por ultimo pero no menos importante le otorgaría a alguien un último deseo. Han sido un par de meses desde que estoy soltero. Tu puedes llamarme Papá Noel sin el Ho ho-_ continuaba el rap mientras sus amigos ya empezaban a moverse rítmicamente y con palmas, empujado Time a Moon White para que se una, pero él negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose mirando hacia la ventana las calles _\- Tenlo, hehe, probablemente visite cuando golpeó Katrina. y de seguro hare más que lo que hizo FEMA, ¡Yeah! ¡No puedes quitármelo de la cabeza! ¡En cada sitio que vaya tendré mi propio tema musical!_

 _-¡Oh cada vez que cierro los ojos!-_ volvió a cantar Thunderlane haciendo puño la mano cerca de su boca como si fuese un micrófono, para risa de los demás disfrutando el momento.

 _-¿Qué ves, qué es lo que ves, bro?- cantó Cheese._

 _-¡Veo mi nombre en luces brillantes!_

 _\- ¡Oh yeah!_

 _-¡Una ciudad diferente visitar cada noche!_

 _-¡Oh, Yo juro! ¡Es mejor que el mundo se prepare! ¡Cuando sea millonario!_ \- corearon no sólo ellos, sino los demás, ya no resistiéndose contagiados continuando la canción más animados entre movimientos rítmicos que Moon White se limitaba sólo en observar sin unirse, camino al centro comercial.

…

 **Después de lo intenso del capítulo pasado, nada como uno más relajado, ¿no creen?**

 **Recuerden que Moon White era un gran socializador, ¿no? XD Si no es para trabajar, no tiene nada qué decir. Y el que sean amigos de Twilight, no los considera suyos XD Pero este día les caerá bien, pues como quien dice, para inspirarse o entender una pintura, es mejor retroceder unos pasos. Por ahí ya los reclamaba a Moon White y Twilight, y pues para su sorpresa, este capítulo tuvo que ver con ellos y el próximo XD**

 **Pero bueno, ¡Disfruten!**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	51. El Break Time

**El Break Time**

La mansión de Trixie quedaba afueras de la ciudad en una distinguida urbanización, así que el viaje hacia el centro comercial había sido largo, y no sólo de la trayectoria, sino las conversaciones, los chistes y más cantos que se animaban Cheese y Thunderlane en entonar para el gusto/disgusto de los demás. Pero ya a la larga de estar apretados entre sí durante tanto tiempo, les comenzó a molestar. Por eso apenas llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial, las cuatro puertas del auto de Flash se abrieron de golpe, saliendo enseguida los chicos entre exclamaciones de alivio y queja.

-¡Yo no siento mis piernas!- exclamó Thunderlane para caminar mecánicamente.

-¡Yo no siento mi retaguardia!- rió Cheese dándose golpes en las posaderas.

-Creo que me quedé doblado para siempre- se quejó Time adolorido.

-Yo no me quejo- se sonrió Flash cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque ibas cómodo en el asiento del conductor- recalcó Soarin con un gesto adolorido en el brazo -. Yo estaba contra la puerta apretado peor que sardina.

-¡Se me durmieron las piernas!- avisó Caramel con hormigueos en las piernas que le impedía moverse por la molestia, pero apenas lo dijo se arrepintió, pues vio la sonrisa y mirada maliciosa de sus amigos, sospechando -. No, no fasti…

-¿Qué se te durmieron qué?- bromeó Soarin haciéndose el desentendido para pasar un pie detrás de su rodilla, haciendo que se doble hacia adelante que mezclado con la sensación del hormigueo de la pierna, lo hizo flaquear de dolor a punto de caerse, sujetándose de prisa del auto y lanzándole una cara de advertencia con un ceño fruncido a su amigo entre la risa de los demás.

-Aaaww. No te enojes, ¿un abrazo?- se seguía burlando caminando hacia él.

-¡Deja nomás que se me pase el hormigueo!- amenazó empujándolo para alejarlo, ya con una sonrisa resignada.

En tanto, Moon White se había limitado a hacerse a un lado para sacudirse el cuerpo entumecido por estar atrás apretado contra los demás, escuchando sin ánimos aquel divertido momento entre los amigos, ajeno a la situación, cuando entonces sintió un par de toques en su hombro derecho, que lo hizo mirar de ese lado, sólo para no encontrarse con nadie y suspirar con molestia hacia la izquierda, tampoco encontrando a nadie, haciéndolo fruncir más el ceño.

-¡Ay, pero qué truco para más viejo caes!- exclamó Cheese delante suyo repentinamente haciéndolo asustar y respingar retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡En serio! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- se quejó devolviéndole la mirada, encontrándolo haciendo malabares con una bola de boliche, su gallina de hule, Gummie y Peñasco.

-¿Que detenga el malabarismo?- preguntó deteniendo la maniobra lanzando la bola fuera, escuchándose el chillido de un juguete de hule y detuvo un taxi para embarcar a las mascotas -. Como sea, no funcionó, chicos, regresan a casa- les habló y el taxi se marchó tal como apareció.

-Ahm…-murmuró descolocado por lo que vio para sacudir la cabeza y retomar su expresión -. Me refería al aparecerte así de repente. Es molesto- puntualizó y Cheese sólo parpadeó sin perder su buen semblante.

-No sé de lo que hablas, amigo.

-No soy tu amigo.

-¡Ya te dije que sí! "El novio de una amiga de…

-…mi novia es mi amigo"- repitió con desgano y enfocar bien su mirar -. Eso no es excusa para declarar amigo a alguien- declaró y Cheese se lo quedó mirando atentamente con seriedad.

-Tienes razón…- exclamó para sonreírse anchamente -. ¡Siempre hay miles de excusas para ser amigo de alguien! ¿Ves? ¡Ya vas captando el mensaje!- celebró acercándose para darle toques en la cabeza -. Aló. Si, escucha, escucha.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir- se quejó apartándose pero fue ignorado, siendo Cheese que se asomase hacia el resto de chicos.

-¡Come on, boys! ¡Primera parada!- animó inflando su pecho señalando el edificio y para aplaudir una vez animándose lanzando una mirada a Moon White -. ¡¿Listo para un día de total diversión?!

-No- respondió secamente.

-¡Qué bien!- celebró -. ¡Porque así tendrás muchas sorpresas!- comenzó a decir para caminar a zancadas al centro comercial.

Moon White se limitó en lanzar un pesado suspiro y empezó a caminar tras de él con amarga resignación, pero aún así sus ojos se concentraban en ver su alrededor con curiosidad, puesto que no había hecho más que estar en casa de Trixie estas semanas. La salida podía aprovecharla en adentrarse más empíricamente a sus costumbres…tal como dijo Twilight. Refunfuñó para sí mismo por su inconsciencia darle la razón, pero sonriéndose un poco.

-Deberíamos de hablarle de algo, ¿no?- murmuró Soarin entre los demás caminando tras de Moon White prudentemente distanciados.

-¿De…qué…?- torció el gesto Caramel.

-Podríamos decirle qué le parece nuestro mundo- opinó Thunderlane.

-Eso es tonto- exclamó Caramel para acelerar unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a Moon White -. ¡Hola!- saludó dando una palmada a la espalda que no fue de ayuda para hacerlo sentir cómodo -. ¿Qué tal te parece nuestro mundo? ¿Cool, no?

-¡Oye!- reclamó Thunderlane -. ¡Esa era mi idea!

-Supongo- farfulló Moon White a la pregunta de Caramel sin detener su andar.

-¿Hay centro comerciales en dónde vienes?- preguntó Soarin.

-Ajá.

-¿Y qué me dices de cine?

-Ajá. Pero prefiero el teatro.

-Aaah, el teatro- comentó Thunderlane integrándose también -. Igualmente lo adoro.

-No cuenta si sólo has ido a las funciones de matiné de hasta diez años- "murmuró" Soarin.

-Y que aun así seguías yendo hasta los catorce- agregó Caramel para añadir: -. Y eso porque te prohibieron la entrada después- dijo para reír los dos. Thunderlane les frunció el ceño pero luego se sonrió.

-Rían como quieran, pues aún así sigo siendo el que tiene una novia hermosa, valiente, mágica y me adora- encaró con suficiencia y entonces las risas cesaron de golpe, aunque no todas, pues se escuchó un leve risa que no venía de ninguno de ellos, mirando sorprendidos hacia dirección de Moon White, que también se sorprendió cortando la pequeña risa tal como salió.

-¡JA!- triunfó Thunderlane colocándose delante de todos reteniendo el andar -. !Ya le agrado! ¡Tráganse esa, deportistas!- presumió improvisando un baile de victoria, que tanto Moon White se lo quedó mirando impasible.

-El que me ría de ti, no me hace agradarte- aclaró.

-Así empiezan. Luego me aman- siguió bailando y Moon White sólo continuó caminando esquivándolo.

-Es un amargado- comentó Flash estando con Time Turner quedándose hasta atrás.

-Razones tiene para estar contrariado- expresó Time -. Por eso el paseo.

-Sólo contigo es amable.

-Bueno…- se rascó la mejilla, pensativo -. Lo conocí en un tiempo más tranquilo.

-Pues que empiece a colaborar con ellos, ¿No crees?- preguntó para mirar las buenas intenciones de sus amigos de animarlo a una charla pero Moon White tenía un impasible rostro de aburrimiento.

Momento después, ya estaban dentro del centro comercial. No era muy diferente al que habrían en Equestria, los cuales había solo en ciudades grandes y de mucho movimientos como Manehathan y Las Pegasus, pero aun asi, Moon White se entretenía solo al observar a la multitud de consumidores caminar de un lado otro, entrar y salir de los almacenes, de nuevo ajeno hacia el grupo de chicos que se hablaban entre sí cualquier novedad y craneando algún verdadero tema de conversación que puedan atinar en llamar la atención de Moon White, que Time Turner se mantenía cerca de él para no dejarlo solo, consiguiendo que le hablara para empezar a hacer clásicas preguntas de curiosidad.

-Jum, con él sí se habla bien- refunfuñó Thunderlane con reproche, cruzándose de brazos. -. Qué tiene Time que no tengamos nosotros.

-Oh, buena pregunta- pensó Soarin -. ¿Por qué con Time Turner se anima a hablar y con nosotros no?

-¿Porque...es…?- trataba de pensar Caramel -. ¿Más listo?

-¿Más serio?- interrogó Soarin.

-¿Más alto?- sonrió Cheese.

-Time no tiene nuestro estilo- decía Thunderlane alzándose el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Tenemos un estilo?- farfulló Flash y todos se miraron entre sí, casi teniendo flashback de todos sus momentos juntos.

-Ooooh- terminaron coreando.

-Pasamos situaciones ridículas…- murmuró Caramel.

-Y siempre nos molestamos…- agregó Soarin.

-Somos… ¡¿Somos unos niños?!- se asombró Thunderlane.

-Somos divertidos, es todo- animó Cheese, relajado.

-Creo que no somos el tipo de gente con el que se mezcla. Es todo- comentó Flash.

-¿Y...qué tipo de gente es él?- preguntó Caramel.

-No lo sé, es...agh, ya les conté esa vez que me lo encontré en el baño . Ni siquiera sabía quien era en ese entonces y fue un cretino con solo verme.

-A lo mejor se enteró que le hacías ojitos a su novia- bromeó Thunderlane parpadeando varias veces para risa del resto a excepción de Flash.

-En ese momento dudo que lo sabría- exclamó con un ceño -. Solo fue un pesado, y sigue siendo un pesado.

-Oye, cálmate, bro- exclamó Cheese -. Vinimos a pasar una rato de diversión, ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió en su dirección, solo viendo la mala cara de Flash.

-¿Me recuerdas que haces aquí entonces?- exclamó Soarin y Flash señaló a Cheese, quien tomó la pregunta como para él.

-¡Por diversión!- exclamó -. Estamos en una misión de grupo, y somos como los mosqueteros.

-Pero los mosqueteros eran tres…- exclamó Caramel.

-Bueno, pues, como las Tortugas Ninjas, sin lo ninja, y sin ser tortugas. ¡Pero nos gusta la pizza!

-Ellos son cuatro- exclamó Flash -. Somos cinco, Cheese.

-No si contamos a la chica. Ahi son cinco.

-¿y...quién es la chica?- preguntó Caramel.

-El último en decir "yo no" lo es- propuso y gritaron -. ¡YO NO!

-¡Fue Soarin!- acusó Thunderlane.

-¡Claro que no! Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¡De nuevo!- dijo Cheese y corearon: -. ¡YO NO! ¡De nuevo! ¡YO NO! ¡YO NO! ¡YO NO! ¡YO NO! ¡YO NO!

-¡Que alguien se retrase!- se quejó Flash.

-¡YO NO! ¡YO NO! ¡YO NO!- seguían diciendo en coro, cada vez gritando más alto y rápido, acusando al otro y volviendo a corear, reteniendo completo su andar y seguir coreando, siendo observados detenidamente por Moon White y Time Turner.

-Son unos niños- farfulló Moon White aburrido y Time forzó una sonrisa al ver su mala reacción.

-Claro que no. Sólo son…

-¡Que yo no soy la mujer!- reclamó Thunderlane zapateando al piso con un puchero. -. ¡Fue Soarin!

-¡Y dale!- se rodó de ojos -. ¡Qué tema conmigo!

-Okey, tal vez son…- decía Time.

- _Hola, soy Soarin, miren mis caderas_ \- habló Thunderlane con voz extremadamente aguda fingida de mujer mientras sacudía el cuerpo con una pose de modelo.

- _Hola, soy Thunderlane_ \- arremedó Soarin asimismo -, _y lloré en mi primera cita con mi novia._

-¡No lloré!- se defendió enrojecido -. Sólo fue emoción líquido…

-Por favor, has que esto acabe para volver a la biblioteca- suspiró Moon White agotado hacia Time.

-Ahm, claro- contestó para irse acercando a la discusión de los chicos -. Oigan, oigan, muchachos- los llamó hacia ellos llamando su atención frenando su competencia -. Creo que su numerito no está convenciendo a Moon White de divertirse…

-Lástima, así somos nosotros- dijo Flash airadamente cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No sonríe!- se alarmó Cheese observando a Moon White, para agacharse fuera de escena desapareciendo de la vista de todos para aparecer levantándose junto a Moon White de la nada, volviéndolo a tomar desprevenido y hacerlo respingar, ganándose un ceño fruncido pero Cheese le ganó el habla: -. ¿Sabes que a merita justo ahora?- expandió sus brazos -. ¡Un abrazo!

-¡No te atrevas!- advirtió ceñudo.

-¡Va! ¡Vamos a cambiar ese fea línea recta de tu boca!- exclamó colocando sus manos bajo su barbilla y con sus dedos presionar sus cachetes -. ¡Y darle forma una curva de una gran sonrisa!- agregó entusiasmado estirando sus dedos del rostro, forzándolo a dibujar una ancha sonrisa, que Moon White apartó su mano con fastidio para sobarse la cara.

-En serio me incomodas…

-Aun te ves horrible- comentó y sonrió -. ¡Nada como una buena película no cambie esa fea cara!- estalló Cheese deslizándose con agilidad hacia a un lado con sus brazos extendidos, mostrando la entrada luminosa del cine del lugar.

-Todos adoran las películas- sonrió Caramel en dirección de Moon White hincándole un poco las costillas con un par de amistosos codazos. -. Y dijiste que te gustaban…

-¡Ja! ¡En estas no te escapas!- exclamó Thunderlane señalándolo demasiado cerca.

-¿Alguien me lo puede apartar?- masculló, pero el propio Thunderlane se apartó, distraído al empezar olfatear al aire, en dirección hacia el cine.

-¿Huelen eso?- interrogó él y con sus amigos, aspiró fuerte para suspirar.

-¡Queso procesado derretido!- corearon ya salivando con el estómago rugiendo.

-Jejejeje- se entretenía Whooves de verlos, para pasar su mirada a Moon White, que seguía igual de impasible y amargado. Tal vez Time no tenía el "estilo" de los chicos, pero al menos pasaba el buen rato, a comparación de Moon White -. Oye, eres el invitado, elige la película- improvisó y miró al resto -. ¿No?- se quiso asegurar.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- aprobó Cheese para tomar del brazo a Moon White y halarlo dentro, hacia la pared con la cartelera del mes. -. ¡Elije, amigo!

-Que no soy tu…agh- se quejó ya resignado y concentró su mirada a las opciones de películas, viendo titulares extraños, empezando a fruncir el ceño -. No entiendo que estoy viendo- exclamó para escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-Te ayudamos- dijo Caramel acercándose a una cartelera -. Esta es una secuela de la secuela de la secuela de la secuela que nadie pidió ni esperaba pero aún así la vemos.

-Y esta- dijo Soarin señalando la cartelera adjunta -. Es una película de terror basada en una historia real que en realidad fue un creepypasta pero se volvió viral y ahora hicieron película de ella. Estas dos películas tratan de…

-Ninguna me gusta- le cortó el habla desviando la mirada hacia la otra cartelera, donde estaba Thunderlane rejuntado a ella con ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas -. Oh, rayos…

-¡Esta es la de un perrito que se pierde cuando su dueño se muda de casa!- chilló llevándose una mano al pecho -. El perrito pasa tantas penurias por volver con su dueño enfermo…- reprimió un quejido, conmovido -. ¡Es tan valiente!

-Paso…- dijo haciendo un gesto, evitando la escena de verlo llorar durante la película, entonces de repente se giró hacia otro ángulo siendo movido por Cheese para que lo viera bajo dos letreros más y expandiera los brazos tras esas carteleras.

-¡Nunca se es demasiado viejo para largometrajes animados!- celebró con emoción -. ¡Están en estrenos dos reboot de una película que ya vimos de niños pero que la nostalgia no hará ver y entregaremos nuestro dinero a una poderosa industria manipuladora! También una quinta saga que nadie esperaba ¡Y oh! ¡También hay de las que eran animadas ya no son animadas sino que son live action! ¡¿No es eso un astuto reciclaje de ideas?!

-Ah…- murmuró inseguro.

-¡También hay uno basado de emojis con la trama exacta de otra película que…!- Cheese descendió la sonrisa -. Nah, la idea es horrible hasta para mí.

-¿Qué es un emoji?- murmuró.

-¿O prefieres una película de amor en el que un protagonista está enfermo?- preguntó Time Turner con un gesto inseguro -. ¿O una de aventura pero que hay un triángulo amoroso? Pero también es una saga...

-¡O una que es basado en una serie!- exclamó Thunderlane.

-¡O de uno basado en una serie que primero fue libro pero antes fue historieta!- opinó Cheese.

-O la que es políticamente correcta, siempre son nominadas al Óscar, debe ser buena, ¿no?- exclamó Time escéptico.

-¡Una de Marvel!- exclamó Soarin.

-¡Nah, DC!- replicó caramel.

-¡Djie Marvel!

-¡DC!

-¡Mavel!

-¡DC!

-Civil Wars- exclamó Cheese con tensión entre los dos amigos.

-¡Okey, oí suficiente!- se contrarió Moon White -. No se ofendan…pero sus películas…¡Se oyen horribles!

-…- enmudecieron mirándose entre sí, para empezar a asentir murmurando:

-Nah, tiene razón.

-Pero es lo que hay.

-¡Igual hay que ver el reboot!

-Mejor veo la original.

-Más me asusta los supuestos orígenes de las caricaturas.

-Creo que vi muchos héroes para este año.

-¡Yo no!

-¡Pero el perrito es un héroe!

-A mí me gustan.

Mientras murmuraban entre sí, Moon White tenía una expresión de amarga resignación volviendo su mirada hacia las carteleras, para entonces abrir muchos los ojos al llamarle la atención una, caminando hacia ella y verla detenidamente.

-Un minuto, ¿Por qué no mencionaron esta?- interrogó. Los demás dejaron de hablar para acercarse a él y mirar con atención a la cartelera que se fijó.

-"¿Cómo Fue Creado El Universo?"- leyó Soarin con un gesto -. No lo dijimos porque es…un documental.

-Pues…- dijo dándose la vuelta -…es la que quiero ver.

-…- enmudecieron todos reprimiendo reacción, bueno, no todos.

-¿Un documental? ¿En verano? ¿Sin que sea de tarea, solo por diversión?- exclamó Thunderlane para dar un alarido de aburrimiento.

-Pues es la que quiero ver- exclamó Moon White para dejar desprender una mirada absorta e interesada -. Lo que dicen cómo se creó su universo…¿Y reportado audiovisual?- decía con admiración. -. Me servirá esos conocimientos y no puedo esperar verlo con su tecnología, tener información de primera mano a un mundo alterno que apenas conozco….- agregó sonriéndose un poco mostrando cierto entusiasmo.

-Bien elegido lo tiene Twilight. Cerebri…- farfullaba Caramel para recibir un ligero codazo de Soarin que forzó una sonrisa.

-¡Pero claro! Si eso es lo que quieres ver…¡Lo veremos!- miró a los demás manteniendo congelada la sonrisa -. ¿Verdad?

-Aaaaaajaaaaaa- asintieron todos con misma sonrisa fingida animada, a excepción de Flash, que se mantenía a un lado, y de Cheese, que mantenía una radiante sonrisa sincera.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Te dije que el cine te quitaría esa mala cara!- celebró -. ¿Saben que amerita esto?- preguntó con diversión para expandir los brazos -. ¡Un abrazo!- chilló sonriente, pero todos lo miraron por un segundo y caminaron sentido contrario a él directo hacia la boletería -. ¡Okey! Será para después- asintió de buen humor y caminar con ellos con largas zancadas.

Arrastrando los pies, los chicos llevaron a Moon White a ver el documental, sin sorprenderse de encontrar la sala desierta a excepción de unos cuantos y eran todos adultos. El único conteniendo interés era Moon White, mostrándose más interesado ahora sí que una vez empezaron los tráilers, se dejó sorprender por la calidad del audio, los efectos y claridad de la imagen, haciendo notas mentales inevitables de la diferencia entre el cine de Equestria y la de este mundo, mientras los demás se entretenían comiendo nachos con su añorado queso procesado, gaseosas y palomitas, que fue su salvación de mantenerse distraídos cuando el documental dio su inicio, pero cuando terminaron de llenarse, no tuvieron de otra que mirar a la pantalla con gestos resignados que llevado los minutos, ya tenían los ojos adormitados, y al cabo de más minutos, Moon White estaba completamente embelesado con sus ojos clavados en la pantalla, mientras ya Caramel estaba dormido en el hombro de un Soarin también dormido que inconsciente, acomodó su cabeza sobre la de Caramel, Flash tenía apoyado su codo en la silla sosteniendo su cabeza con parpadear lento, Cheese mantenía su vista hacia la pantalla con un gorro que sostenía bebidas a los lados y desde un sorbete tomaba sorbos, Time veía el documental pero no tenía tanto interés aunque lo tenía de vez en cuando. Entonces una vez más, a su lado, Thunderlane encendió su celular para escribir.

-Psss- lo llamó Time en susurro hacia él -. Hace rato te veo inquieto mensajeando. ¿Estás bien?

-No, claro que no estoy bien- contestó en susurro también mirándolo con una expresión desesperada -. Esto es demasiado aburrido. Creí que me salvaría escribiéndome con mi manzanita, pero no me contesta ningún mensaje. Debe estar al fondo de su bolso.

-Eh…¿Applejack usa bolso?

-Ahm, no…- pensó arqueando las cejas con ganas de clavarse el celular -. ¿Pero por qué no contesta para salvarme?- inquirió enviando un mensaje más del montón, escribiendo "HELP ME".

Entonces, un celular con un colgador de una manzana suena y vibra, pero dentro de un casillero, con el resto de su ropa.

-Ooooh, sí- sonrió lentamente Applejack entre el vapor de una habitación, con el cabello suelto recogido en una toalla, con hebras rubias sueltas por su rostro sudado, asimismo cubriendo su cuerpo con sola una bata blanca, como el resto de sus amigas -. Estos son uno de los pocos placeres culpable que me doy el lujo de admitir…- se derritió en decir, relajada, dejándose desparramar con ojos cerrados sobre el largo asiento de madera del cuarto de vapor.

-Creo que hace mucho no me siento tan relajada- comentó Fluttershy, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con su cabellera recogida alta con mechones rodeando su rostro.

-Nos lo merecemos- suspiró Rarity con una rodaja de pepino en cada ojo -. En especial, tú, Twilight. ¿Te sientes ahora sí relajada?- preguntó, para no escuchar respuesta -. ¿Twilight?- la volvió a llamar. -. ¿Querida?

-¿Twilight?- la llamó Fluttershy irguiendo su cabeza en dirección a la mencionada, que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas junto a Applejack, quien a su vez, abrió sus ojos para dar unas palmadas sobre el hombro de Twilight sin darse cuenta a tiempo que ella se encontraba dormida, ligeramente roncando, despertándola de hecho.

-¡Estoy panqueques!- reaccionó Twilight despertando de golpe en un respingo, provocando que la toalla que envolvía su cabeza se desarmara y cayera, desmantelando toda su cabellera desordenada entre parpadeos rápidos, dándose cuenta que se quedó dormida y movió su cabello de su rostro para ver a sus amigas divertidas de su despertar. -. Ah…quiero decir…estoy despierta…- se corrigió con una sonrisita, para risa de las demás.

Mientras tanto, en otro cuarto aparte, estaban Lyra, Derpy y Pinkie envueltas cada una en una camilla cómodamente acolchonadas, con una cubierta café en el rostro, cuello y pecho, envueltas su cuerpo con ligera capas de chocolate caliente sobre un suave papel blanco que cubría su cuerpo.

-Tenías razón- exclamó Lyra sonriendo con ironía -. La chocoterapia es muy placentera…

-Y deliciosa- agregó Pinkie Pie para relamarse alrededor de sus labios el chocolate y saborear profundamente. -. ¿Verdad, Derpy?

-¿Uhm?- preguntó la rubia distraída mientras se chupaba el chocolate de la mano.

En otro cuarto, estaban con mala cara Cherry Crash y Mistery Mint, cruzadas de brazos mirando tres camillas para masajes pero enfrente, tenían a Rainbow Dash estirándoles un par de simples toallas blancas.

-No- corearon las rockeras.

-Agh, ¡Que no se arrepentirán!- insistía Rainbow. -. Yo era igual que ustedes.

-Como si dejar que un tipo me toquetee no fuera suficiente…- decía Mistery.

-¡Es masajista!- decía la peliarcoiris.

-…ahora nos dices que debemos quitarnos la ropa, cubrirnos con la toalla ¿Mientras me amasa como pan?- completó en decir Mistery para juntar más sus brazos -. No.

-Aish- se quejó, ahora mirando a la peliverde igual de testaruda -. ¡Cherry!

-¡Van a ver mis pompis!- le dijo Crash con queja -. El masaje no está mal, lo está si debo empelotarme. ¡Me va a morbosear!

-¡Exacto!- asintió Mistery.

-¡Pero qué bebés!- se quejó frunciendo el ceño -. No querían el vapor…

-Agh, ¿qué tiene de relajante sudar?- se quejó Mistery y Cherry asintió.

-Tampoco la mascarilla…

-No me quitaré el maquillaje que tanto me cuesta hacer- asintió Cherry.

-Y rechazaron las piedras calientes de basalto.

-¡Están calientes!- obviaron Cherry y Mistery en coro.

-¡Agh!- se quejó para mirar a Cherry -. A ti te viene bien el masaje con que ahora entrenaremos para el running- miró a Mistery -. Y a ti, te apuesto que te terminará gustando que si es así, vas a cumplir el reto anterior que nunca hicimos en el escondite.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Mistery mirándola fijamente -. Hablas de…

-¡Mostrarte desnuuuuuudaaaaaa!- habló como fantasma con una sonrisa maliciosa. -. A menos, claro, te acobardes- canturreó y Mistery le entrecerró los ojos con un ceño. Cherry tragó saliva.

-Oh, no…

-No me sorprendería- seguía diciendo Rainbow con "inocencia" -, si te portas como niñita justo ahora…

-¡Niñita tu abuela!- exclamó arrachándole las toallas y le lanzó una a Cherry a la cabeza -. ¡Empelótate, Crash!

-¡Mistery!- se quejó quitándose la toalla de la cara para recibir la mirada ardiente del reto.

-¡Que te empelotes!- ordenó y Cherry se quitó su chaleco de una vez.

-Mistery, hay vestidores- exclamó Rainbow divertida de ver la cara seria de la pelimorada cuando la retan a algo, que sólo la miró para caminar hacia donde le señaló.

-Has creado un monstruo- le dijo Cherry pasando largo a su lado y Rainbow rió.

Minutos después, estaban las tres envueltas en una toalla en cada camilla. Como si le estuviesen por poner una inyección, Cherry se recostó en la camilla de en medio, teniendo del lado izquierdo a Rainbow y del derecho a Mistery. Lo mismo hicieron ellas, recostarse bocabajo para soltar los extremos de la toalla de debajo de su cuerpo y dejarla colgar en la camilla. Entonces entraron los masajistas.

Cada uno se ubicó, listos para empezar. Cuando el masajista apenas hizo contacto con los hombros de Cherry, ella dio un chillido muerta de vergüenza, sonrojada.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te tocó!- reclamó Rainbow alzando el rostro, viendo el de Cherry que parecía tomate.

-¡Lo siento, estoy nerviosa!

-No te pondrán una vacuna, Cherry- rió Mistery, pero aún así, no menos apenada que Cherry cuando se acomodó de nuevo y dejó con reprimida reacción, aterrizar esas manos a sus hombros para empezar a masajear.

Ya después el masajista de Cherry prosiguió de vuelta a masajearla, ahora sí tocando su piel y ella sólo se tensara, atragantada de vergüenza, pero cuando empezó a sentir la suavidad del masaje, esa pena fue desapareciendo eventualmente, concentrándose en el agradable movimiento de sus manos, asimismo pasándole a Mistery, pero se resistía demostrarlo, tratando de no disfrutarlo para no perder la apuesta.

Pero entonces, la manipulación sobre su piel y músculos fue tanta, que empezó a dejarse llevar, relajándose por completo, olvidándose de lo que la rodeaba, incluyendo la apuesta. Rainbow alzó su cabeza con una sonrisa de victoria, viendo a Cherry y Mistery completamente derretidas dejándose tocar sin objeción más para recibir el masaje, pero arqueó las cejas cuando escuchó un gemido.

Uno ligero y suave, pero que fue siendo más constante y obvio, no estando segura cual de las dos era, pero entonces vio que Cherry levantaba la cabeza con una cara igual de sorprendida mirando hacia Rainbow, chocándose ambas la mirada comprobando que no eran ninguna de las dos, entonces, mecánicamente, movieron la cabeza hacia Mistery, de donde seguían lanzando gemidos, que le masajeaban ya toda la espalda.

-Oh, sí. Ahí, no pares. Justo ahí. Mmmm. Eso. Oh- empezó a decir con voz profunda y débil estrangulada del placer de los masajes.

-¡Oye, Mentitas, es masajista, no gigoló!- exclamó Cherry para reírse en carcajadas con Rainbow Dash, que entre los masajista se limitaron en mirarse con una sonrisa y risa amortiguada.

-¡Es obvio que lo estás disfrutando de más! ¡Gané!- exclamó Rainbow en triunfo.

-Púdranse…- balbuceó Mistery ebria de placer del masaje.

-¡Yeah! ¡Le gané!- celebró Rainbow liberando un brazo para alzar una mano -. ¡Choca los cinco, Crash!- avisó, y Cherry con dificultad sacó un brazo debajo de su cuerpo que al hacer fuerza para estirar su brazo y chocar las manos, perdió el equilibrio al encontrarse al filo y su cuerpo se venció de ese lado, que antes de reaccionar, ya estaba cayendo al suelo saliendosele del todo de la toalla, liberando un chillido entre la risa de Rainbow y las exclamaciones de placer de Mistery perdida de la situación.

-¡Lindas pompis, Crash!- se carcajeó.

-¡Sabía que me las verían!- se ahogó en vergüenza recogiendo su toalla apenas cubriéndose y se levantó con un ceño, dándose la vuelta ya no queriendo nada con una mano medio cubriendo la parte de atrás con la toalla, dejando visible una de sus nalgas para gozo de risa de Rainbow.

Rato más tarde, la puerta del cuarto de vapor que usaban las chicas se abrió, cruzando Mistery en toalla. Las demás la miraron confundidas, para sólo agrandar los ojos en consternación cuando abrió su toalla enfrente de ellas con un gesto enfurecido, mostrando todo su cuerpo para seguido taparse e irse de ahí.

Todas quedaron mudas no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

-Okey…- murmuró Applejack con un gesto -… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- interrogó, escuchando un discusión y risas afuera reconociendo la risa de Rainbow Dash -. Ah. Olvídenlo- reconoció lo obvio igual que las demás y siguieron con lo suyo.

…

La camioneta roja de Bicmac se estacionó frente a un edificio del hospital, que miró detenidamente Carrot Top apenas paró allí.

-Gracias por traerme- sonrió a su dirección-. En una hora termina la sesión- recordó.

-Eeyup- asintió -. Pero a la salida, ¿Te llevo al centro comercial o a la granja nomás?

-...- dudó en responder un momento arqueando sus cejas para sonreír -. Yo...solo volveré a la granja.

Bicmac exhaló con cierta desilusión el que no se animara a salir con las demás, pero le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva que hizo a la pelinaranja sonreír mejor de vuelta. Entonces ella se movió y abrió la puerta para bajarse.

Carrot usaba un vestido amarillo brillante de mangas cortas pero falda bajo las rodillas, muy fresca y tela liviana, como para andar en el campo. Se llevó su ondulada cabellera sobre sus hombros y sacudió su vestido, tomando aire para caminar hacia la entrada.

Unos minutos después, golpeaba la puerta del consultorio con cierto nerviosismo chocando dentro de ella.

-Adelante- concedieron con voz amigable y tranquila.

Ella volvió en sí y respiró profundamente para girar el picaporte y sonreír cohibidamente en saludo al hombre sentado tras un grueso escritorio. Peace Mind devolvió el saludo con una resplandeciente sonrisa animada, como si estuviese feliz de verla.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Carrot Top. Pase, por favor.

-Carrot está bien- avisó cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de hacer ruido, como si estuviera en una biblioteca, empezando a caminar pausadamente, procurando hacer el más mínimo ruido, cuidando donde pisaba, pasándose las manos a su cabello y llegar finalmente enfrente del psiquiatra, que se la quedó mirando de manera curiosa y divertida, para inclinarse de su silla hacia ella.

-No está entrando a la casa del gigante- habló en susurro, haciendo sonreír de forma divertida a la joven.

-Lo siento, yo...no sé qué debo hacer aquí…- se excusó avergonzada, agachando la mirada.

-Solo sentarse a conversar- contestó despreocupado recargándose de vuelta al espaldar de su silla, viendo a un de pie a Carrot. Levantó la mano en dirección a la silla enfrente. -. Por favor.

-Ah, sí, claro- balbuceó con una sonrisa nerviosa para pasar su mano detrás de su falda y sentarse delicadamente acomodando la falda que estuviese bien puesta al sentarse en la medida correcta, detalles que no salía por desapercibido por el psiquiatra.

-Tranquila, no ha hecho nada malo- le sonrió mirando el como ella levantó sus ojos con cierta atención ante esas palabras, solo para asentir. -. Dígame, ¿Qué tal su llegada con la familia de su amiga?

-Oh, Los Apple- masculló distraída para prestar más atención y empezar a asentir sonriéndose nerviosa -. Bien. Son...muy buenos conmigo. Son comprensivos. Me tratan bien. Comen juntos todos los días, según me contaron y pude verlo a la hora de desayunar. Y trabajan juntos. Se dividen tareas. Me darán una. La abuela Smith, es muy tierna y sabia. La menor es muy despierta y llena de energía. Quiere hacerme conversación, al contrario de su hermano. No habla mucho, pero es atento. Sin decir lo que necesito ya sabe y me ayuda, como cuando no encontraba las toallas, él me abrió la puerta del cajón donde estaba sin decir más. Y…

-Tranquila- le interrumpió Peace, solo ahí dándose cuenta Carrot como movía su pie con ansiedad con golpecitos contra el piso en un insistente sonido y hablaba muy deprisa, con las manos unidas, temblándoles, la garganta hecha nudo y el corazón latiendo ansiosamente. Ella calló cerrando la boca, mirándolo con los ojos algo confundidos.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida…- exclamó con calma -. Se oye una familia que se quieren mucho, y que te han recibido con los brazos abiertos- decía y ella asintió de acuerdo, aun con una inquieta expresión-. Pero, no te sientes cómoda, ¿cierto?

-No, digo, sí. Digo…-jadeó cerrando los ojos -. No sé, yo...son lindos conmigo pero…- meneó la cabeza-. No soy una Apple- exclamó abriendo sus ojos mirándolo fijamente con sus cejas arqueadas -. No, no lo soy y me tratan como una. Y mis compañeras...me tratan tan bien, como su amiga, sin siquiera conocerme. Todos son muy buenos y amables conmigo que, que…- se remojó los labios-. No lo sé…no sé por qué me cuesta.

-¿Te cuesta qué?

-Me cuesta…- decía encogiendo los hombros, ensimismada -. No sé…- cerró sus ojos -. Applejack está apoyándome, pero por mi culpa, no puede estar con...otras personas- exclamó pensando en la visita que tuvo de Thunderlane. -. No tiene ni un deber conmigo, nadie. Yo...yo...vengo parece del aire…-sonrió fugazmente con tristeza. -. Yo...no pertenezco a ningún sitio. Es como si haya sido un error, el que existiera…- murmuró con la mirada perdida.

Peace se la quedó mirando, reflexivo.

-Hablé con su directora de escuela- avisó, y Carrot la miró con profunda atención -. La dirección de una casa, los representantes que tenía, desaparecieron. La casa está vacía y parece que han huído.

-¿Qué…?- jadeó en asombro, negando con la cabeza. -. ¿Por qué…?

-Carrot- la nombró con delicadeza -. Es más que seguro, que hs estado con gente que abusó de usted. Tu estado es como el de una joven secuestrada que al volver a la normalidad, todo le parece ajeno. Es normal que te sientas aislada de la cotidianeidad después de lo que pasaste. La ansiedad y la paranoia de sentirte en constante peligro, hasta tener pesadillas al respecto- al decir eso, Carrot crispó el rostro, llamando su atención -. ¿Ha tenido pesadillas?

-S-sí…- musitó con cejas encorvadas.

-¿Puedes hablarme de ellas?

-No quisiera…

-Claro que no. Pero es importante saber si su subconciencia retiene esos recuerdos sellados. Pueden decir algo para entender lo que le pasó.

-Pues…- jadeó con un suspiro -. Sólo me golpeaban. Me sentía pequeña, literal, de cuerpo pequeño, echada y echa bolita, con el rostro tapado. Me decían que me levante pero no dejaban de golpearme. Yo sólo…estaba asustada…- se extinguió su voz para apretar los puños sobre sus piernas reteniendo lágrimas. -. Sentía que pedía auxilio pero nadie me escuchaba…no había nadie bueno conmigo. Nadie hacía nada para ayudarme, por más que gritara.

-Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, ¿no?- exclamó mirando el cómo el cuerpo de la pelinaranja se ponía tenso y temblaba -. Sé que reintegrarse es un reto. Pero debe entender que ahora hay muchas personas buenas con usted, y todos harán lo que sea para ayudarle, incluyéndome- exclamó, haciendo que Carrot subiera la mirada con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas -. Tiene que aprender a vivir con el hecho de, que ya no está encerrada, ni amenazada. ¿Me hago entender?

-Eso...creo…- murmuró. Él sonrió.

-Verá, que aprenderá a aceptar de a poco la hospitalidad que le brindan, aunque no vea razones para hacerlo. Bajar la defensiva que tiene de que la van a lastimar.

-Es...es lo que me pasa…- se asombró en decir mirándolo atentamente-. ¿Me entiende?

-Trato de hacerlo- le sonrió. -. Y es lo que me dio entender cuando entró al consultorio tan cuidadosamente.

-Ahm…- se avergonzó sonrojándose echándose las manos a la cara, haciendo reír al siquiatra y ella se relajara deslizando las manos del rostro, aun apenada -. Lo siento.

-Y trataremos de dejar de disculparse constantemente.

-Lo sien…- decía para callar mordiéndose la lengua con una sonrisa en disculpa, para irla descendiendo de a poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver el gesto.

-Si esas personas huyeron de…mi supuesta casa…- decía curvando las cejas -…quiere decir que, ¿Nunca tuve una familia? ¿Y si ellos eran mi familia y aún así eran malos conmigo?- pensó sintiendo que le ardía de nuevo los ojos, pero entonces frunció el ceño -. No. No fueron mi familia porque la familia no hace eso. No hacen sufrir a otros. Se quieren, se cuidan y les cantan si tienen pesadillas- dijo lo último recordando la canción de la abuela Smith. -. Me niego a creer que tuve una familia así. Prefiero saber que fui huérfana- reiteró mirando Peace, pero al hacerlo, algo en su mirada le desvió de idea -. Espere…- dijo interpretando lo que empezaba a pensar -…soy huérfana en realidad, ¿cierto?

-Se registró su nombre- se empezó a explicar -. En archivos oficiales y legales, muestra que pasó los primeros años de su infancia en un orfanato, y que fue secuestrada de ahí.

-…- enmudeció, sosteniéndole la mirada en una expresión ensimismada pero tranquila. Parpadeó -. Creo que ya lo sabía- reaccionó al fin con voz ligera.

-¿Sí?

-Sí- murmuró bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que se enredaban los dedos entre sí -. Como dije, siento que vengo del aire…- sacudió la cabeza -. De seguro me abandonaron, me dejaron ahí, después fui secuestrada y mi vida fue terrible hasta casi me matan pero de alguna forma aún así sobreviví- cerró los ojos poniendo tiesa la barbilla -. ¿Por qué?- murmuró con esfuerzo pasando una mano por su rostro, descomponiendo su expresión.

-¿Por qué de qué?- preguntó mirando su reacción.

-Sólo eso…- murmuró para aspirar fuerte por la nariz apartando la mano y abrir sus ojos vidriosos, empezando a negar con la cabeza -. ¿Por qué?

-Porque…- pensaba sosteniéndole la mirada a sus ojos verdes que aunque brillante de lágrimas, cargados de melancolía, también había una fuerza refundida que retenía la ira que sentía por dentro -…porque puede saltar, cruzar o romper cualquier obstáculo que se le presente- empezó a decir -. La vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, porque se lo ha ganado, porque puede con esto, sino pudiera, no se habría ganado esta oportunidad, de que las cosas fueran diferentes esta vez.

-¿Aun con tanto dolor que no recuerdo?- interrogó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Aun con eso a cuestas, puede ser descomunalmente feliz- acertó con profunda convicción, que relajó la expresión de Carrot.

-Diferentes esta vez…porque soy diferente.

-Será lo que usted quiere de sí misma.

-Sólo quiero ser una cosa- expresó con afirmación reflejado en sus ojos –quiero ser feliz.

Tras la hora de sesión cumplida, Carrot Top apenas salió del edificio, encontró la camioneta roja de Bicmac aguardándola. El joven la vio entrar, muy callada y encerrada en sí misma. no estaba inquieta ni ansiosa como recordaba haberla visto ni ayer ni hoy, no estando seguro si era mejor o peor, que un par de calles me adelante, se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Resultó bien?- se limitó en preguntar, y Carrot lo miró de reojo, sabiendo que aunque con pocas palabras, expresaba mucho, y sentía preocupación de su parte. Ella suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos, como si descansara de un peso que cargaba.

-Resultará bien- contestó, más tranquila.

El camino fue silencioso, pero no incómodo, sólo calmado, pero cuando empezaban a llegar a la granja, Bicmac se notó más inquieto y apresurado. Ella no sabía bien si preguntar o no su actitud, pero entonces vio que a la entrada de la granja, estaba Applebloom, que agitó la mano dando brincos de emoción contenida, no teniendo idea por qué, pero no esperaba que fuese por ella, sino más bien por su hermano, pero se equivocó cuando abrió la puerta, la menor se precipitó hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa estirándole un trozo de tela.

-¡Te tenemos una sorpresa! ¡Pero cúbrete los ojos!- avisó con demasiada emoción agitando la tela. Carrot parpadeó sin saber qué decir, sólo pudiendo tomar la tela ante la insistencia de Applebloom y cubrirse los ojos. -. No te preocupes, te guiaremos, te avisamos si hay un acantilado- bromeó tomándole de la mano y hacerla caminar.

Un tanto insegura de que en serio pasaba lo que acababa de escuchar, se dejó conducir por la hermana menor de la casa, teniendo que estar un poco encorvada por la diferencia de altura, caminando muy aprisa ante el correteo ansioso de Applebloom de llegar, tratando de no caer al ser halada al tanteo.

-¡Applebloom, más despacio!- avisó Bicmac que caminaba tras ellas.

-¡Oops, lo siento!- se detuvo de golpe, lo que hizo que Carrot no frenara a tiempo y se tropezara con ella y aterrizaran al suelo.

-¡Perdón, disculpa!- decía ella quitándose de encima pero solo escuchaba la risa de la menor.

-Descuida- decía entre risas incorporándose y se limpiaba un poco la ropa, para ayudarla levantar y ahora guiarla con moderado andar. -. ¿Tienes idea qué podría ser tu sorpresa?

-Ah…- pensó dubitativa -. ¿Un…auto?- se le ocurrió decir haciendo reír a Applebloom. -. No, no tengo idea- suspiró sonriéndose un poco, cuando sintió que frenaban.

-Pues ya la tendrás…¡Quítate la venda!- avisó efusiva.

Entonces Carrot un tanto nerviosa desanuda la tela que rodeaba sus ojos y al hacerla caer, se encontró con la abuela Smith sonriéndole enfrente de un espacio de tierra suelta, libre de piedras, malezas y pasto.

-Dijimos que te tendríamos una tarea también, ¿Recuerdas?- exclamó la abuela con diversión.

-¡Es un huerto, para ti!- se aclaró Applebloom con emoción al verla que se quedó sin habla mirando fijamente el terreno. -. Hoy en el desayuno dijiste que recordabas cultivar zanahorias. Mientras estabas fuera, hicimos rápido un huerto…¡Para que cultives tus zanahorias! ¡¿Te gusta?!- unió sus manos con emoción.

Carrot Top sólo podía estar ahí de pie, sin dejar de ver el huerto, para pasar su vista a Applebloom, a la abuela Smith y Bicmac, empezando sin darse cuenta a sonreír con los labios temblantes, profundamente conmovida, sintiéndose como antes, incómoda de sentir esa fuerte emoción cubrirle el pecho, pero no podía contener la alegría del pequeño pero reconfortante detalle que gritaba el desinteresado y cálido sentimiento que le tenían. Peace tenía razón. Ahora tenía personas buenas que la querían y la ayudarían, en esta segunda oportunidad que tenía, de ser feliz.

-¿Si me gusta?- repitió la pregunta cubriendo su boca con las manos, sonriéndose mucho más con los ojos vidriosos -. ¡Me encanta!- exclamó y los tres se sonrieron con exclamaciones de festejo, mientras Carrot se le filtraba risas y se inclinó a abrazar a Applebloom, seguido de Bicmac y la abuela, para mirar con emoción la tierra separada para que ella pueda entretenerse haciendo de las pocas cosas recordaba gustarle hacer, empezando a hablar en lo que necesitaba para cuidar del huerto, para la satisfacción de la abuela y nietos de verla por primera vez, entusiasmada.

…

Thunderlane estaba distraído jugando en su celular mientras Whooves lo miraba jugar al igual que Cheese, que se turnaban el juego, mientras Soarin y Caramel aún roncaban al lado de Flash que estaba con la mirada lejana aburrido aguardando que acabara el documental como el resto, cuando entonces empezó a aparecer los créditos en la pantalla y se encendieron las luces de la sala.

Los chicos retornaron al presente y se les salió un suspiro de alivio mientras se estiraban en sus asientos o ya de pie, tal el caso de Thunderlane que con ojos caídos de aburrimiento aún, vio que Soarin y Caramel seguían dormidos, pero continuando con aquella pose rejuntada y apoyados en el hombro y cabeza cada uno. Thunderlane entonces chitó a los demás amortiguando las risas mientras sacaba su celular y activaba la cámara, entonces les tomó una foto.

-oh, muchachos…- llamó melódicamente Thunderlane hacia al par, que lenta y perezosamente, se empezaron a despertar, abriendo de a poco los ojos y entonces, darse cuenta de su posición, que los hizo separar en respingo a cada extremo de su silla. -. Aaaww, pero si se veían lindos, ¿Quieren ver?- se burló para mostrarles su celular, en la que aparecían dormidos rejuntados, pero la foto había sido adornada con bordes de corazones y tenían coronas de flores en la cabeza.

Ambos expandieron los ojos mientras el resto no se aguantó la risa y empezaron a reír, viendo como Soarin y Caramel se levantaban de golpe repentinamente bien despiertos, asesinando con la mirada a Thunderlane, que ni de chiste se quedó más rato, para salir corriendo mientras el par corrían tras de él exigiendo que borrara la foto.

-¿Sabes que amerita esto?- preguntó Cheese abriendo los brazos -. ¡Un abrazo!- se volteó -. Tú no te sal…- decía para hallar el asiento vacío a su lado -. Ah…- emitió lanzando miradas a sus lados con un ligero ceño -...¿Chicos?- los llamó deslizando su mirada a Flash y Time, que cesaban la risa-. ¿Y Moon White?

-¡Que des el teléfono!- reclamaba Caramel corriendo con Soarin tras Thunderlane, que les ganaba en ventaja corriendo hacia los baños.

-Es rápido- se quejó Soarin para gritarle: -. ¡Igual te alcanzamos en el baño!

-¡Pero no si no pueden entrar el de chicas!- se defendió y entonces entró al baño femenino.

-¡Pero si tú tampoco!

-¡Aaaahhh!- se escuchó un coro desde el tocador de damas para seguido, ser Thunderlane echado de golpe entre tambaleos, disculpándose, aterrizándole algo en el ojo que fue lanzando por una mujer.

-¡Auch! ¡Casi me vuelan un ojo!- se quejó agarrando al aire lo que le lanzaron -. ¿Qué demonios es esto?- alzó un delgado tubo blanco hacia sus amigos.

-Eso es…- decía Soarin reconociendo el objeto para agrandar los ojos -. ¡Un tampón!- advirtió y Thunderlane sacudió la mano para lanzarlo.

-¡Quítamelo!- se quejó lanzándolo al azar.

-¡Muchachos!- los llamó Time con Cheese y Flash, pero se hicieron a un lado cruzando en medio de ellos el tampón-. ¿Eso era…?

-¡Siiii!- contestó Thunderlane con repudio pasándose las manos contra la camisa.

-Estaba aún en su envoltura- le dijo Caramel para fruncirle el ceño- …¡Y danos la foto!- retomó la discusión.

-¡Olviden eso!- exclamó Cheese apareciéndose entre los tres provocando que se separen.

-Moon White, se nos perdió- exclamó Turner. -. No estaba en la sala cuando las luces se encendieron. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

-¡Estábamos muertos en vida del aburrimiento!- exclamó Flash.

-¿Pero por qué se fue?- preguntó Caramel.

-¿Porque nos odia?- se entristeció Thunderlane.

-¿Odiarnos? ¡Fuimos a ver su aburrida elección!- exclamó Soarin.

-Más bien a dormir- acusó Time.

-O jugar con mi celular- acusó Thunderlane a él, y Turner se sonrió con vergüenza.

-Él no conoce del todo el centro comercial, se va a perder- dijo Cheese con preocupación. -O peor, se marche por ahí sin saber su paradero ni sepa como volver.

-¿Y si no lo encontramos cuando nos toque reunirnos con las chicas?- preguntó Caramel y todos miraron hacia un punto vacío, para visualizar:

 _-"¡¿QUÉ DICEN QUÉ?!- gritaron todas las rainbooms para pasar a su transformación posando en amenaza, pero Twilight se ponía en medio de ellas apuntándolos con su cetro y destellar un fuerte rayo sobre ellos"._

-¡Nos matan!- corearon todos en pánico.

-Esperen, ¿cómo vimos lo mismo todos?- interrogó Time y entonces Cheese le levantó las cejas varias veces. -. Eeeh, olvídenlo.

-¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Busquémoslo! ¡Tengo una idea!- se apresuró Thunderlane para movilizarse todos fuera del cine.

...

-¡Me siento como una rosa en primavera!- exclamó Rarity relajada tras la sesión de spa, ondulando su cabello a la entrada del centro comercial reunida con las demás.

-Yo le voy a ser rosa a otra- hizo puchero Mistery mirando con un ceño a Rainbow, quien rió.

-Esa amenaza no tiene sentido, Mint.

-No me importa. Te odio.

-Aaawww.

-¿Tardará mucho?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Nop, ahí vienen- respondió Applejack divisando un auto conduciéndose frente en donde estaban ellas, deteniéndose mostrando en el asiento del conductor a Magical Smile, que las miró risueña.

-¡Chicas! ¡Pero que resplandecientes se ven! ¡Parecen flores de un fresco y colorido ramillete!

-Uh, debo anotar ese halago- hizo Cherry una nota mental.

-Gracias, seño…- decía Rarity.

-Dime solo Magical, tesoro- sonrió.

-Ahm, claro- expandió la sonrisa -. ¿No tuvo problemas?

-Ah pues, al principio pero al final siempre accede- exclamó para voltear hacia el asiento trasero. -. ¿Verdad, querida? ¡Ya sal y Diviértete!

Entonces una puerta trasera se abre y sale la silueta del cuerpo de Trixie, pero con un semblante diferente con ojos celestes claros en lugar de rosados.

Un poco incomodada, Zephyr sonrió hacia el grupo.

-¡Diviértanse, chicas!- exclamó Magical en despedida y arrancó el auto de nuevo, dejándolas solas. El grupo les sonrió a Zephyr en bienvenida, que hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

-Hola- saludó serenamente.

-¡Hola, ¿Qué tal el clima allá arriba?!- exclamó Pinkie Pie acercándose a Zephyr mucho para rodearla tras la espalda y señalar hacia el cielo -. Literalmente- rió divertida. -. Digo, vienes de volar, ¿no?

-Ahm, bien, supongo- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa -. Las corrientes estaban agradables y eso.

-¿Peeeeeeero?- preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos -. Hay un pero ahí.

-Je, no, solo…- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros con cejas encorvadas -. Es la misma ruta. Me gustaría volar en diferentes sitios, respirar otros aires.

-Pues también debes pasar más tiempo en tierra- exclamó Rainbow Dash -. Habitas un cuerpo humano, terrestre, y solo conoces el cielo de la ciudad, y nada sobre la ciudad en sí.

-No debes tener ni retoma idea de lo que hacen los humanos, ¿no?- agregó Lyra y Zephyr miró a un lado.

-Pues...no. Pocas cosas. Como comer, sonrojarse- frunció el ceño -. Odio sonrojarme...

-Por eso Trixie creyó necesario que te aventures un poco en nuestras costumbres- exclamó Applejack.

-Así que pasarás la tarde con nosotras- sonrió Fluttershy.

-Está... bien…- aceptó con un suspiro.

-No pareces convencida…-comentó Cherry.

-Pues…- murmuró- Zephyr -...tal vez habite un cuerpo humano, pero no siento necesidad de entender sus costumbres, digo…- bajó la mirada hacia el vestido azul de mangas largas que usa Trixie -. No siento necesidad de llevar estos trapos cubriéndome- levantó un poco la falda -. Preferiría no usarlo.

-Pero...sabes que debes mantenerte con ellos, ¿cierto?- exclamó Mistery -. Aunque no te guste estar vestida.

-Ah, sí…- contestó con desánimo soltando la falda-. Solo no me siento cómoda con él…

-¡Uy uy!- se entusiasmó Rarity dando brinquitos -. ¡Eso tiene arreglo, querida!- se tembló de emoción-. ¡Vamos a encontrarte un atuendo que vaya contigo!- propuso y levantó papelitos -. ¡Tengo cupoooneees!- canturreó.

-¿Más?- preguntó Lyra.

-¡Más!- contestó la modista con una sonrisa radiante viendo a Zephyr-. ¡Encontremos tu estilo, querida!

-¿Mi qué?- dudó confundida.

-Rarity, no consumiremos la tarde buscando ropa- se quejó Rainbow cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh! ¡Pff. Kch. Ts!- hizo sonar su boca con un movimiento de manos -. Por favor, querida. Hablas conmigo. En un santiamén encontraré el atuendo que refleje toda la fresca esencia de nuestra amiga.

-¿Amiga?- murmuró Zephyr mirándola con curiosidad. -. ¿Somos…amigas?

-¡Pero claro que eres nuestra amiga!- chilló Pinkie Pie con emoción.

-Después de lo que has hecho por nosotras, por supuesto que te has ganado un lugar especial- sonrió Fluttershy en su dirección, haciendo que Zephyr empezara a sonreírse con emoción.

-Oh, cielos…ha pasado mucho desde que soy amiga de alguien- sinceró con cierta melancolía-. He estado muy sola…

-¡Ya no más!- la abrazó de lado Rarity haciéndola sonreír más motivada. La modista miró a las demás -. Pues nosotras estaremos de compras, pueden pasar el rato hasta que nosotras acabemos, ¿Les parece?

-¡Apoyo la moción, nos vemos!- se despidió Rainbow caminando sentido contrario -. ¡Me voy a la sala de videojuegos!- anunció y los oídos de Cherry se alzaron.

-¡Voy detrás de ti!- avisó caminando enseguida hacia ella.

-¿Te importa si voy contigo?- le preguntó Mistery a Rarity mientras las demás se iban distanciando dirección opuesta.

-Claro que no- aprobó sonriente.

-Sí, aprovecharé en comprar un pijamas- avisó mientras empezaban a caminar y Zephyr miraba todo calladita con las manos hacia atrás con una atenta mirada inocente.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso- se animó -. Vi unos que quedará perfecto con el tono de tu…

-En realidad…- le interrumpió sonriéndose -…no creo que sepas cuál es mi estilo.

-¿Cómo?- parpadeó -. ¿Por qué?

-Porque recomiendas ropa para chicas- aclaró para reírse un poco -. Y yo para dormir uso pijamas de chicos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- se dejó sorprender con cierto horror caminando largo de una almacén, el cual llamó la atención de Zephyr y se detuvo a mirar para apegarse al vidrio, contemplando con ojos que se abrían con cierto brillo al ver toda una colorida variedad de flores.

-¡No lo sé! Son cómodas- le contestó Mistery viendo divertida la reacción de Rarity continuando su marcha.

-También las de chicas.

-Sí, pero, me gusta más como lo son el de los chicos. Son…son…- buscaba la palabra hasta sacudir la cabeza -. ¡No lo sé! Son mejores.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte usar ropa de chicos para dormir?

-¿Quieres probar?

-Dudo que me vaya a…

-¡Hey, tienes que pagar por eso!- escucharon una voz cerca de ellas, para darse la vuelta y contemplar a Zephyr unos metros atrás sosteniendo varios tallos de flores, abrazándolos muy sonriente con ojos cerrados, ignorando el reclamo del dueño de la tienda.

-¡Espere!- habló Rarity sacando nuevos papelitos del bolsillo -. ¡Tengo cupones!

-¿Tienes cupones para todo?- interrogó Mistery arqueando una ceja.

-Nadie para a ningún lado sin un poco de influencias- contestó la modista con una pose jugando con su cabello y correr hacia el malhumorado comerciante.

-Creo que tenemos que explicarte como funciona este lugar- dijo Mistery un par de minutos más tarde caminando con Rarity y una encantada Zephyr con rostro frotándose contra las flores. -. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento- respondió Zephyr abriendo los ojos pero sin apartar el rostro de las flores -. Estaban ahí y sólo las recogí.

-Pues, todo lo que verás "ahí", no puedes sólo tomarlo, tienes que dar algo a cambio para obtenerlo. Se le llama vender lo que ves todo lo que hay aquí y para obtenerlo, comprar. En este caso, algo de dinero y cupones de descuento en flores- exclamó mirando a Rarity que se sonrió con gusto.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó ella -. Las flores son de la naturaleza. La naturaleza es todo con nosotros.

-Sí, pero quien las plantó, cuidó y recogió, lo hace para entregarlas a cambio de algo llamado dinero.

-Eso no tiene sentido- frunció el ceño aspirando el aroma de las flores -. Sólo falta que vendan el agua también.

-…- enmudecieron Mistery y Rarity intercambiando una mirada.

-Mejor vayamos a una boutique de una vez- ofertó al modista sonriendo para cambiar de tema.

Mientras tanto, el resto de chicas caminaban entre la multitud aglomerada del piso en dirección a sala de juegos.

-Espero no esté tan lleno- deseó Cherry con esperanza.

-Agh, tienes razón- exclamó Rainbow -. Cuando son más de las dos se debe pelear por el turno. ¿Qué hora es?

-Mmm- dijo Applejack sacando su celular y encender la pantalla -. Son cuarto para las dos y…- decía para darse cuenta recién de los mensajes que había estado recibiendo -. Rayos…

-Ah, sí- exclamó Derpy asomándose a su lado -. También se me olvida el patrón de bloqueo todo el tiempo.

-No es por eso. Thunderlane me ha estado escribiendo y no he escuchado el teléfono para contestarle.

-Aaawww- jadeó Rainbow parpadeándole y ella le rodó los ojos.

-Mejor lo llamo- avisó marcando a su número.

Pisos más arriba, el grupo de chicos seguían a Thunderlane que se acercaba enseguida hacia un guardia del centro comercial.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!- exclamó Thunderlane apenas llegando hacia el guardia, quien voltea enseguida al ver la prisa con la que habló -. ¡Se nos perdió alguien!

-Ya veo, tranquilos- exclamó para encender la radio -. Atención, tenemos un niño perdido, cambio- reportó para mirar a los chicos -. Describan a la criatura.

-Ah…- dudaron todos con un gesto.

-No es…un niño…- farfulló Caramel.

-En realidad…es mayor de edad….- agregó Soarin, para mirar la mirada impasible del guardia, que volvió a tomar la radio.

-Olvídenlo, falsa alarma- anunció -. No hagan perder el tiempo- exclamó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Pero no conoce este mundo!- exclamó Thunderlane, para ser tapado de la boca.

-¿Cómo fue que seguimos tu plan?- se quejó Caramel -. ¡Ah sí! ¡No especificaste cual era!

-¡Al menos pienso bajo presión! No veo que hayas dicho algo- se defendió, cuando sonó su celular. Lo sacó del bolsillo y una sonrisa se levantó de golpe -. ¡Mi manzanita!

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!- corearon todos reteniéndolo al verle el ademán de contestar.

-¿No qué?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no qué?- interrogó Flash -. ¡¿Se nos perdió Moon White y vas a contestarle?!

-¡Tú novia es un detector de mentiras ambulante!- exclamó Caramel -. ¡Va a sospechar que pasa algo con tu solo tono de voz!

-¡Diablos!- se dio cuenta, bajando la mirada al celular, que aún vibraba y sonaba. -. ¿Qué hago?

-Sólo no contestes- exclamó Soarin.

-¡Pero siempre le contesto! ¡Aun si estoy en el baño!

-¡Thunderlane!

-¡Crueldad!- jadeó mirando con tortura el celular aun timbrando hasta que al fin, dejó de sonar, quedando la llamada perdida. Suspiraron todos de cierto alivio. Pero entonces volvió a sonar, tensando el momento de nuevo -. ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Es raro que no le conteste! ¡Sospecha, va a insistir!

-Estás paranoico- comentó Flash.

En tanto…

-Applejack- decía Pinkie Pie.

-Ssshhh- la chitó con el celular en mano -. Siempre me contesta. Es raro que no lo haga. Algo no me huele bien.

-Estás paranoica- resopló Rainbow -. Deben estarla pasando tan bien como nosotras.

-¡QUE DEJE DE SONAR!- reclamaba Caramel desesperado al igual que todos.

-¡Yo contesto!- decía Thunderlane apunto de acceder la llamada.

-¡No quiero morir!- exclamó Cheese sujetándolo el brazo que sostenía el celular mientras aun sonaba.

-¡Sueltame!

-¡No nos harás caer contigo!- exclamó Soarin hacia el otro extremo para evitar que maniobre en contestar.

-¡Ya basta!- reventó Thunderlane recuperando su brazo y lo que hizo fue, lanzar el celular, volando por los aires hacia piso de abajo.

Todos enmudecieron observando quietos la escena.

-¿Acabas de…lanzar tu celular?- interrogó Time rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Pero ya no suena, ¿cierto?!- exclamó con un tic en el ojo para echarse al suelo con un suspiro de alivio -. Uuf, todo arreglado.

-¡Applejack!- la llamó Rainbow a la entrada de la sala de juegos con las demás, esperándola impaciente. La rubia distanciada del salón por el bullicio de los juegos aun tenía el celular en su oreja.

-Espera. Creo que ya va a…- decía, cuando repentinamente, algo duro aterrizó sobre su cabeza, tomándola desprevenida, dejándola K.O y derribándola de lado al piso cayendo de golpe.

-¡Applejack!- corearon todas enseguida y corrieron hacia ella, encontrándola echada al piso con un evidente chichón en la orilla de su frente y un celular desarmado del impacto del aterrizaje, que había sido el proyectil.

-¡Okey, reunión de grupo!- empezó a decir Soarin mientras tanto, y todos los chicos se reunieron entre sí formando un círculo -. Tenemos tres horas antes de reunirnos con las demás. Tenemos ese tiempo para encontrar a Moon White...

-Y de hacer del mejor día de su vida, el mejor día de su vida- completó Cheese.

-Y evitar a las chicas...Tendremos que dividirnos. Somos seis y son tres pisos. Así que dos en cada piso, busquen cada almacén.

-Cada uno buscará por su parte- exclamó Time -. Así abarcamos más lugares para buscar. Si alguien lo encuentra, envíe un mensaje a todos.

-¡Pero yo ya no tengo celular!- reprochó Thunderlane, y todos suspiraron.

-Va, entonces que el genio me acompañe- exclamó Caramel.

-Aawww, me elegiste. Me quieres aunque tomé esa foto.

-¡Demonios, cierto!- lo señaló -. ¡Púdrete!

-¡No hay tiempo para discusión!- intervino Soarin.

-¡Sincronicemos relojes!- exclamó Cheese levantando un reloj Cu Cú, ganándose otro suspiro grupal.

-Agh, vamos en marcha, ¡Ahora!- avisó y todos se separaron para empezar a buscar.

Time iba caminando unos metros cuando suena su celular, viendo el remitente a Cheese.

-No te creo, ¿Lo encontraste?- contestó enseguida, admirado.

-Nel, llamo a preguntar, ¿No crees que sería el momento ideal para un montaje con un número musical?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Llama cuando lo encuentres!

-Hail hydra- exclamó al lado de él repentinamente pero aun hablando por el celular, haciéndolo respingar, sólo para irse seguido contrario a él.

...

 **No saben como me he reído haciendo este capítulo XD espero que también haya sido disfrutable de leer para ustedes. Ahora Moon White se les perdió XD o más bien, se les escapó ¿Por qué será? La próxima semana subiré la siguiente parte, so, ¡Preparados!**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	52. Tú Eres Lo Único Que Quiero

**Tú Eres Lo Único Que Quiero**

Los seis amigos comenzaron a cubrir terreno para encontrar a Moon White en el enorme centro comercial.

Con la mirada concentrada en cada detalle, se metían a cada almacén del piso que cubrían para buscar, hasta el último rincón para asegurarse.

Cheese estaba de pie entre la multitud para bajar y levantarse a tres metros de distancia de donde estaba, girando su cabeza por todos los ángulos sosteniendo unos binoculares en los ojos y repetir la hazaña una y otra vez rápidamente, apareciendo en una levantada tomando una malteada y apareciendo en otra con su gallina de hule bebiendo de su malteada que a lo que Cheese iba a tomar, absorbió puro aire. Frunció el ceño hacia la gallina.

-¡No aproveches que no tienes cerebro para acabarte la malteada de golpe!- regañó y la cabeza de la gallina se agachó por la posición que la sujetaba pero Cheese lo tomó como señal de pena. Él resopló despreocupado -. Nah. Aun sigues siendo el número uno- sonrió y colocó la gallina sobre su cabeza y continuó su búsqueda.

Mientras, Time Turner revisaba el otro extremo del segundo piso, pero apenas podía caminar al ser retenido por empleados que estaban al pie de los almacenes para rodearlo, hablando entre sí para disparar promociones, ofertas o muestras gratis.

-¿Quiere conocer Orlando? ¡Cuatro días y cinco noches para usted y toda la familia!

-¡Hoy es su día de suerte! ¡Puede llevarse una colchoneta inflable por solo 399,99!

-¡Por sólo quince dólares al mes más IVA, tendrá un plan de 1.5 GB, chat de WhatsApp gratis, 50 Minutos a todas las operadoras, 1,000 SMS y bono de $5 dólares por un año!

-¡Estoy segura que su novia/hermana/madre/tía le encantará nuestra nueva línea de perfume!

-¡Cofcofcofcof!- terminó tosiendo Time al recibir el disparo de perfume de muestra rodeado de empleados que no dejaban de hablar uno sobre otros con exagerada amabilidad -. ¡Miren, turistas ingenuos!- se ideó decir señalando hacia un lado, y todos en aglomeración giraron la cabeza apartándose a esa dirección.

Time aprovechó en huir, caminando de prisa por el pasillo, para encontrarse con Soarin que venía caminando sentido contrario a él, ambos mirándose formando un ceño confundido.

-¿A ti no te tocaba revisar el otro extremo?- coincidieron en decir, para acabar resoplando bajando sus cejas. Soarin olfateó al aire inclinándose a él.

-¿Por qué hueles a chica?

En tanto, en otro almacén de artículos de ropa, Thunderlane y Caramel se acercaron hacia un empleado del lugar ubicado en Caja.

-Ehm, disculpe- exclamó Caramel -, ¿Cree que es posible que nombre a alguien por los parlantes? Extraviamos a un amigo y si está aquí para que se acerque a Caja.

-Claro, no hay problema- asintió arrastrando la base del micrófono. -. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Moo…- contestaba Thunderlane, ganándose un manotón tras la cabeza por parte de Caramel.

-Es Comet Night, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Era necesario el golpe?- se quejó queriendo golpearlo también pero Caramel se apartó a tiempo.

-Agradece que no te pateo.

-¿Por qué me odias?

-…- se lo quedó mirando con obviedad. Thunderlane lo procesó un momento.

-Aaaaah. La foto de ti y Soarin yaoi.

-¡No me falta nada por patearte!

-Pero…espera… ¡Ya no tengo celular! ¡Perdí la foto!

-¡Cierto!- exclamó para empujarlo lanzando carcajadas mientras Thunderlane renegaba su suerte.

-No puedo gastar mis ahorros de mis turnos en el restaurante de papá en un nuevo celular… ¡Tengo novia ahora!

-Te ganaste el karma.

-Ehhh, ¿aún quiere que llame a su amigo?- preguntó el empleado interrumpiéndolos.

-Ah, sí, por favor- contestó Caramel aun riéndose un poco con Thunderlane posando su codo sobre el mostrador y apoyando la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Por qué nací estrellado?- farfulló mientras se activaba los parlantes, apunto del empleado hablar cuando deslizó la mirada al azar, alcanzando a ver a Rarity, Mistery y "Trixie" apenas entrando al almacén. …-empezó a decir para girar su rostro hacia el empleado, que abría la boca y acercaba el micrófono, viendo todo a cámara lenta y con los latidos del corazón en su cabeza, alcanzando a sacudir el hombro de Caramel provocando que mirara hacia donde él mantenía la mirada, expandiendo los ojos igual de entrado en ansiedad mientras ya oían la voz en los parlantes.

-Por favor, que se acerque a Caja, Com…

-¡NO!- corearon ambos y se inclinaron sobre el mostrador para arrancharle el micrófono, provocando que se escuche una estruendosa interferencia e hiciera que todos los comensales gesticularan de molestia ante el ruido tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

Mistery y Rarity apretaban los dientes contra sí del ruido pero entonces vieron a Zephyr dando un brinco tras otro en cada sonido chirriante, asustada al rechinido extraño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Por qué están torturando?!- empezó a preguntar alarmada con cejas arqueadas, rejuntando sus piernas entre sí.

-¡Saquémosla de aquí!- exclamó Mistery hacia Rarity y ambas la apresuraron fuera de la tienda alejándola del ruido.

-¡Devuelvan el micrófono!- se quejó el empleado tomando el micrófono y recuperándolo a su lugar, cesando así el ruido.

-Llamarlo por parlantes sólo corremos el riesgo de ser atrapados ¿Se fueron?- preguntó Caramel alzando la mirada hacia donde estaban.

-¡Se fueron!- exclamó aliviado Thunderlane.

-¡Y ustedes también!- refunfuñó el empleado, molesto.

-¿Entonces ya no nos hará el favor?- se indignó Thunderlane -. Qué mal emple…

-¡Seguridad!

-¡Agh, ya nos vamos!- avisó Caramel rodando de ojos y arrastró a Thunderlane a salir.

Mientras tanto, Pinkie Pie comía un cono de helado de diez bolas de diferentes sabores sentada al lado de Derpy, que tenía la boca embarrada de su cono de doble sabor, mientras Applejack tenía un profundo ceño fruncido amargado sosteniendo un litro de helado sobre el chichón de su cabeza, ubicadas en un banco frente al salón de juegos. Ahí dentro, Fluttershy y Twilight jugaban a golpear al topo aunque más bien Twilight, pues Fluttershy tenía un puchero dándole pena de golpearlo. Rainbow Dash buscaba con la vista otro juego por usar, cuando los ojos se le iluminaron mirando uno de aventura de Daring Do, pero cuando se encamina de prisa a jugarlo, alguien más le ganó el turno depositando enseguida su ficha.

-¡Hey!- reclamó, pero entonces frenó al reconocer el chico que le ganó el juego. -. ¿Quibble Pants?- murmuró sorprendida.

-¿Ahm?- dudó el joven haciendo el ademán de darse la vuelta pero Rainbow Dash salió disparada de ahí antes que la viera, sin ver por dónde iba hasta chocarse de frente con alguien, quejándose las dos del golpe.

-¡Auch! Me reventaste una boobie- se burló Cherry adolorida cruzando un brazo hacia sus pechos, pero entonces Rainbow le puso la mano en la boca.

-¡Cállate! ¡Te puede oír!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- parpadeó, sacándole la mano.

-¡Sshhh!- la volvió a callar mirando hacia donde estaba el juego de Daring Do -. ¿Ves al chico de ahí?- señaló con la barbilla.

Cherry entonces enfocó sus ojos donde señalaba, viendo a un alto chico de piel café claro y de cabello de varias paletas grises con negro.

-Pues sí, ¿Qué con…?- decía para abrir los ojos y sonreírse mucho, para mirarla con un brillo en los ojos y dar un chillido emocionado dando brincos -. ¡TE GUSTA!

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamó, sonrojándose con un ceño -. ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Estás rojita. ¡Te ves adorable!- celebró abrazándola dando saltitos con risas emocionadas.

-¡Que no!- negó con la garganta agarrotada separándose del abrazo.

-¿Entonces por qué huyes de él, eh, eh, eh?-entrecerró sus ojos aun con esa sonrisa levantada.

-Pues, pues, él…pues…- buscaba ordenar las palabras al sentir que se le enredaba la lengua, apartando las manos y moverlas en giros, disfrutando Cherry el show. Ya vendría hora de que desquitara la trolleada que le hizo a ella y Mistery en el spa, pero de todos modos quería sacarle la verdad -…él escribe fanfictions de Daring Do y es mi autor preferido. Es todo.

-Un momento, ¿Lees fanfiction?

-Sí- se cruzó de brazos, avergonzada. -. Y escribí uno que otro One Shot…

-¿One Shot no es para los tragos? ¡Y no me cambies de tema!

-Pero si fuiste tú…

-¿Ya le has conversado antes?- interrogó y Rainbow suspiró en resignación.

-Pues ya he hablado con él, bueno, discutido más bien- rió un poco -. Así nos conocimos, en un foro de Daring Do, entonces él dijo que escribía mejores historias de lo que fueron los últimos libros de Daring en fanfictions, le di una ojeada, y me terminó encantando.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Sus historias o él?

-¡Cherry!- se quejó sonrojándose. La peliverde rió.

-Ya, ya. ¡Ya ves! Ya has interactuado con él. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

-Que…nunca he hablado cara a cara con él- admitió suspirando -. Y no te hagas la que no te das cuenta que hay personas que se nos queda mirando- dijo y ambas miraron a su alrededor, viendo algunos chicos que se las quedaban mirando con curiosidad, hasta alzando el celular, solo para virar el rostro cuando ellas voltearon, como si no vieran nada.

-¿Y eso qué?- regresó su mirada en Rainbow.

-Pues…¿Qué si ahora me mira así como…bicho raro?- se lamentó -. Digo, tengo magia ¡Es asombroso!- se infló el pecho -. Pero no todos piensan que lo es o no saben qué pensar y- suspiró -. Nah, olvídalo. Me voy a matar zombies que devoran flores- exclamó para alejarse hacia unos pocos metros al otro juego.

Cherry la vio irse haciendo una mueca pensativa, para pasar su mirada hacia donde jugaba Quibble. Entonces sonrió lentamente.

Una pixelada figura de Daring Do cruzaba con cautela un puente en mal estado en el que abajo había cocodrilos abriendo y cerrando el hocico con miradas malvadas esperando a que cayera.

Los ojos azules de Quibble estaban concentrados sobre la pantalla de aquel juego, manejando la palanca con cuidado para que la figura de Daring no acelerara sobre el puente o sino perdería. La hacía caminar despacio y con concentración, cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba. Él miró de reojo hacia un lado, para dibujar un ceño extrañado al ver la brillante mirada de Cherry con una enorme sonrisa hacia su dirección.

-Oopsip- dijo ella con fingida inocencia levantando la mano sobre la suya, haciéndola mover con la palanca, lo que provocó que la Daring corriera por el puente y éste se derribara y la hiciera caer contra los cocodrilos.

-¡No!- se lamentó Quibble viendo la pantalla el fin del juego, para fruncir el ceño molesto hacia Cherry, que aun así sonreía.

-Oye, guapo, no te enojes. Mira- le dijo alzando una ficha y le tomó la mano para entregársela -. Ve a jugar otro juego. Preferible uno de zombies que devoran flores.

-¿Qué? No- contestó molesto devolviéndole la ficha. -. No es lo mismo desde que actualizaron el juego.

-¡Qué sí!- esquivó que le devolviera la ficha para caminar tras de él y empujarlo rápidamente -. ¡Sé que te va a fascinar!

-¡Dije que…!- decía con la mirada enfrente, y entonces vio que en el juego que decía Cherry, estaba Rainbow Dash presionando botones a lo loco.

-¿Te dije o no que te iba a fascinar, eh?- contuvo la emoción, dándole unas palmadas a la espalda y lo dejó ahí.

Quibble sostuvo su mirada hacia Rainbow a los lejos por un momento, procesando en lo que ella estaba "metida" por una forma de decirlo, con tantas opiniones mixtas y suposiciones sobre las conocidas Guardianas de la Armonía. Pero verla ahí quejarse a lo bajo para después celebrar algún logro con gesto presumido, tan natural, lo hizo relajarse hasta sonreírse y caminar hacia esa dirección. No dijo nada, simplemente se colocó junto a la máquina desocupada al lado del de ella y colocó la ficha, dando una ojeada a la pantalla de Rainbow. Soltó un resoplido.

-La versión anterior de este juego es mejor- comentó. Rainbow dibujó un ceño, sonriéndose.

-¡Ja! Si no te gusta las actualizaciones, mejor vuelve al ático de donde salis…- decía pasando su mirada a él y calló de hecho al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo, ¿No?- le sonrió -. Hola, Rainbow. O debo decirte, ¿Hola, heroína?

-Ah…- no supo bien que responder, ciertamente incomodada y nerviosa, según podía sentir el tenso sonido de su corazón, para ver la sonrisa relajada que le daba él.

-Creí que fanfarronearías ser más genial de lo que es Daring Do- se burló. Rainbow empezó a relajarse por cómo le hablaba tan despreocupadamente. Suspiró.

-No hagas un fanfiction sobre mí, ¿Sí?- comentó girando los ojos. -. Créeme, pocos son los buenos, algunos son humillantes, siendo la mayoría que me shipean con mis amigas…- decía para callar -. Tú no busques esas historias- advirtió y Quibble lanzó una sola carcajada.

-La realidad supera la ficción, Rainbow- dijo para susurrar -. Y creo que es un poco tarde para advertirme eso...

-¡Oye!- se quejó y él rió.

-Veamos que le ves de bueno esta actualización- pasó su mirada al juego cambiando de tema. Rainbow resopló cambiando el gesto, por lo normal que se sentía todo.

-Puedo enseñarte qué- aseguró, viendo de su pantalla, tratando de disimular cierta emoción y señaló un cuadro -. ¿Recuerdas esa arma? Ahora tiene…- empezaba a decir.

Mientras, a lo lejos, Cherry contenía una celebración con manos justan y fingir que se secaba una lagrimita.

-Crecen tan rápido- se dijo a sí misma, para pasar su mirada a un lado, y descender la sonrisa un poco mientras veía a Lyra caminar entre los juegos, pasando su mirada a su alrededor buscando qué jugar.

Cherry se la quedó mirando. En el pasado, ambas ya habían "aclarado" su situación tensa que habían entre las dos. Pero ahí estaba aún, al menos en la posición de ella. Cherry suspiró con contrariedad, un poco resistente de…admitir algo. Pero si en verdad quería avanzar, si quería reparar los daños que causó, debía sacarlo de una vez. Jugó con sus dedos un momento, aun debatiente sosteniendo la mirada en Lyra.

-Toca crecer también- se dijo para darse ánimos internamente y empezar a caminar

Tragando fuerte saliva y no pasó mucho para que Lyra se diera cuenta de su presencia y que caminaba directamente hacia ella, dejando de caminar en su búsqueda de juego para esperar que Cherry llegara, sosteniéndole una sonrisa amable y un ligero ceño curioso por el rostro que cargaba, hasta que llegó frente a ella.

-Lyra, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pidió Cherry pasando una mano a su otro brazo con cierta incomodidad. Lyra entornó sus ojos hacia ella, tomándola desprevenida su pedido pero le sonrió.

-Eh, claro, digo, ¿Por qué no?- lanzó una risita -. ¿No somos amigas?

-Yo…de eso precisamente quería hablar- admitió con una mueca en su boca mientras daba unos pasos hacia un espacio más despejado del lugar, siguiéndole Lyra con intriga-. Creo que lo único que nos une es un interés en común en una persona que una amistad en sí, ¿Cierto?- farfulló con cuidado.

-…- enmudeció Lyra pestañeando varias veces, gesticulando un rostro reprimido para soltar un suspiro resignado -. Lo sé, siempre es incómodo hablar contigo, siempre hay un muro y no puedo relajarme. Digo, no es que no me agrades, no veo razones, tampoco que yo te desagrade, bueno, no sé…- la miró con cierta intriga -. ¿Por qué aún no podemos ser amigas?

-Yo…- empezó a decir tomando valor -…más que nada déjame disculparme, porque te mentí- lanzó de una vez la bomba, y Lyra empezó a fruncir un ceño en sorpresa -. Esa noche que hablamos en el escondite, no dije todo- negó con la cabeza -. No mentí cuando dije que no te odiaba, tampoco al admitir que me incomodas. Mentí al decir que podíamos ser amigas- Lyra enfocó mejor sus ojos en ella con incredulidad. Cherry hizo una pequeña pausa ordenando sus ideas, mirando por un momento hacia otro lado y volver enfocarse en Lyra -. No podemos ser amigas porque no me agradabas por los celos que me provocabas- admitió sonrojándose de la vergüenza -. Me moría de celos de ti y Bonbon, Lyra. Se me entumecía el alma el que solo pronuncies su nombre. Cada que hablabas con ella o de ella, tenía ganas de decir: "¡Cierra la boca!"- exclamó con fuerza golpeando el piso con el pie, haciendo respingar a Lyra, que tenía los labios sellados incrédula de lo que oía -. Yo…- murmuró, pensativa aun, para soltar una sola carcajada -…no puedo culpar a Bonbon. Ella sola no arruinó la relación- parpadeó sacudiendo la cabeza -…Sé que no es lo mismo, pero me engañaron una vez y el verlas tan unidas, el cómo se quieren y tienen un lazo especial, la forma que hablas de ella como…- arrugaba la frente parpadeando varias veces para decir de una vez. -. Lyra, ¿sientes algo por Bonbon o no?

-¡¿Qué?!- escupió estupefacta, colocando la cabeza hacia adelante.

-Ya me oíste, no fue fácil decirlo- admitió con una vaga sonrisa -. ¿Tu resentimiento con Bonbon en el pasado cuando aclaró que éramos novias, fue porque…estabas celosa de alguna forma? Incluyendo el que terminaras luego con Bicmac después de esa confesión, yo…- interrogó y Lyra seguía boquiabierta con el rostro tallado en piedra de sorpresa, no sabiendo dónde mirar -. Bonbon ve lo que quiere ver, pero yo no- agregó tragando saliva con esfuerzo -. No me atreví a decirle esa posibilidad porque…- "ella estaba enamorada de ti…y temía que me dejara por estar contigo" pensó en su cabeza pero de su boca no salió. Era algo que Bonbon le había confiado y estando juntas o no, se iba a llevar a la tumba esa confesión y cualquier otra que le haya confiado. Sacudió la cabeza , Lyra, por favor. Dime si sientes al menos algo por ella, porque si es así…- enmudeció bajando la cabeza, sin saber bien qué decir -. En realidad, no sé qué haré si es así. Digo, ella y yo terminamos pero…- "ella dijo que volvería por mi" volvió a pensar por sí misma con dolor. Se encogió de hombros con un horrible malestar en la boca de su estómago mientras le vidriaban los ojos -…pero sólo…necesito saberlo…- jadeó volviendo a levantar la cabeza para mirarla -…no te odiaré por tu respuesta, lo juro. Sólo necesito entender si…

-No.

-…- enmudeció en seco abriendo un poco más sus ojos vidriados contemplando el impenetrable gesto en el rostro de Lyra, que la miraba igual de fijo. -. ¿Qué?

-Me preguntaste y te respondo, Cherry- exclamó mirando un momento al suelo para levantar cada uno de sus pies y volverla a mirar con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado -. Dije que no. Así que deja de hacer conectores con que pasó con Bicmac, la confesión de Bonbon, la pelea y demás, porque no sabes algunas cosas de mi vida y por eso terminas por interpretar por los celos. Sólo…- suspiró agitando la cabeza -…fueron terribles coincidencias que se me juntaron con otras cosas personales. Así que deja de imaginarte cosas, porque un Bonbon y yo, no va a existir, ¿Está bien?- tiró una sola risa -. De todos modos…- murmuró suavizando el tono de su voz -…su corazón te pertenece más ti de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido para mí- confesó sonriéndose divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa de Cherry.

-Tú…tú…- titubeaba estupefacta con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo sabía. Sabía lo que sentía Bonbon por mí- asintió pensativa -. Creo que siempre lo supe, pero estuve en negación mucho tiempo, pero a la final admití que mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada de mí...- la miró fijamente -…cuando dijo que eras su novia- admitió en decir y Cherry le sostuvo la mirada, atenta -. Sé que no debí reaccionar como lo hice, pero lo hice. Como dije, había pasado por cosas y…terminé tomándola de pretexto para desahogarme…- suspiró abatida -…me porté mal con ella, me distancié pero al final, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga y la quería, la necesitaba…y fue cuando la fui a buscar y disculparme, pero sólo causé que ustedes se pelearan…

-¿Por…por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

-¿Para qué, Cherry?- preguntó meneando la cabeza -. Ella nunca dijo nada y pues, ¿Qué iba a decir yo a esas alturas? Ella nunca pensó mencionarlo por lo que veo, y creí que si lo mencionaba, se pondrían las cosas incómodas y ya no seríamos mejores amigas…supongo que Bonbon pensó lo mismo. Y si ella no quiere mencionarlo, pues no lo haré tampoco, igual seguimos siendo las mejores amigas de siempre- comentó tranquila para tirar una risa más relajada -. Bonbon pudo haber sido entrenada para todo, todo menos para disimular cuando alguien le gusta.

-Es…es verdad- respondió un poco tímida y con más ganas de llorar, sonriéndose -. Le delata…

-Sus ojos- corearon ambas y ante la coincidencia, callaron enseguida mirándose una la otra.

-Aunque no lo hayas visto, Bonbon luchó por ser feliz contigo. Dejó que te acercaras aunque para ti no fue suficiente- agregó con cierta lástima y Cherry parecía haberse olvidado respirar -. Pero tú no eres adivina tampoco- confesó -. No imaginabas por todo lo que debió pasar en su vida para que se le complique tanto dejarse llevar en su totalidad- suspiró -. Bonbon puede ser muy difícil. Admito que he tenido discusiones con ella por eso- rió un poco para sí misma, empezando a desvanecer lentamente las carcajadas pero manteniendo una suave sonrisa en su rostro -. Pero no encontrarás a alguien tan protector e incondicional a ti nunca- murmuró apretando el dije de lira que colgaba de su cuello y fue un regalo de Bonbon, cerrando sus ojos por un momento mientras Cherry la miraba con sus ojos tan mezclados en sentimientos que reflejaba, interpretando a Lyra -. Me inspira su valor de tratar de encontrar una pequeña oportunidad siguiendo a su muy duro pero dulce corazón pese todo lo que vivió. No todo el tiempo puede ser impenetrable y fuerte como quiere, rompiéndose a pedazos a mis ojos, pudiendo solo recordarle que no todo está perdido, y está dispuesta a recoger lo que queda de ella para ser más de lo que ya es- dijo de pronto abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose estos muy calmados y tranquilos, manteniendo la misma sonrisa en su rostro con Cherry prestándole mucha atención, sin que ambas se dieran cuenta en qué momento, ese ambiente incómodo y pesado desapareció, por uno más calmado y confidente -. Entonces, olvídate de esos celos, Cherry. Bonbon y yo solo…- suspiró encogiéndose de hombros -…solo siempre hemos sido y seremos…mejores amigas- sonrió de lado -. Y en serio espero esta vez, tú y yo podamos ser amigas, en verdad, en verdad.

Cherry la contempló por un momento más, como leyéndola entre líneas, y terminó por desvainar una sonrisa de lado igual que la de Lyra. Asintió.

-Y…en serio lo lamento mucho, Lyra- ofreció con cierta seriedad pero verdadera sinceridad -. Por todo. En especial mis…mis celos- hizo un gesto en su boca -. No estoy nada orgullosa al dejarme dominar por ellos. Si Bonbon te aprecia tanto, es porque vales mucho como persona y quiero descubrirlo por mí misma. En serio quiero ser tu amiga, me des la oportunidad, si puedes perdonar mi imprudencia, porque en verdad lo siento- terminó por decir con mucho remordimiento y apenada. Lyra sonrió con gusto, despreocupada, y se movió para acercarse a ella.

-Oye, sin rencores- asintió con seguridad estirándole la mano y Cherry soltó una sonreía con ilusión, al escucharla decir eso.

-Sin rencores- correspondió apretándole la mano en acuerdo, pero al final, ambas se sonrieron con una risa para juntarse en un abrazo, sintiendo en ambas partes, un enorme peso de encima desprenderse de sus hombros. -. ¿Buscabas un juego cool? - propuso separándose del abrazo para señalarse con el pulgar -. Porque conozco uno que es el vicio mío y de Mistery, Yo invito. ¿Aceptas?- preguntó y Lyra sonrió más alegre.

-Claro que sí, más que nada porque las cosas son mejores si son gratis, ¿no?- comentó risueña en broma guiñando un ojo. Cherry rió.

-Esa frase debería ser viral junto con las de un filósofo. Es tan profundo- bufó con gracia y se rieron camino al juego.

-¡No puedo jugar a esto!- exclamó Twilight en tanto, mirando en una pantalla de juego de cacería de patos en el que debía acertar en dispararlos y salía un perro recogiéndolos.

-Sí, es muy triste- coincidió Fluttershy mirando la pantalla.

-Espera un momento, ¿Ese juego es de baile?- se admiró Twilight al pasar su mirada sobre la recién habilitada máquina de juego de baile, subiéndose un chico a la plataforma y empezara a encenderse con variadas luces y música, maravillando más a Twilight, sonriéndose.

Pero apenas sentía una chispa positiva en algo que la divertía, sentía como si algo le halara la cola…si la tuviera aún. Pero era una sensación que la retenía abruptamente aquella agradable sensación de alegría, al sentir una punzada en el pecho que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo. La sonrisa que se alzaba en ella, se congeló, al igual que su gesto se apagaba un poco. Fluttershy, percibió aquellos, suavizando un ceño mirándola.

-Ehm, ¿Twilight?- la llamó con su voz delicada. Twilight deslizó su mirada en ella y por un momento, por uno muy corto, tuvo la leve sensación de que al voltear, se iba a encontrar con su amiga pegaso, su Fluttershy pony, encontrando la humana, haciéndola bajar un poco las cejas pero forzó una sonrisa. -. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada tomándola del hombro.

-S-sí, sí, estoy bien- mantuvo la sonrisa obligada y devolvió su vista al juego de baile -. Veamos de qué trata ese juego, no lo tenemos en…en…Equestria…- le costó decir soportando aquella punzante sensación y se hiciera hacia adelante para ver de cerca el juego, pero Fluttershy no soltó su mano de su hombro. Twilight volteó a ver esa suave mirada de sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.

-Twilight…- la nombró y ella soltó la falsa sonrisa quedándose recta entre su rostro taciturno.

-Creo que…ahora entiendo lo que sentía Moon White al no querer venir…- confió en decirle para abrazarse a sí misma y hacer un gesto triste -. ¿Cómo divertirse sabiendo…?- se interrumpió -…más bien, no sabiendo lo que ocurre en Equestria. Yo…- cerró sus ojos con pesar -…me siento culpable si sonrío, si me siento un poco bien, peor si me divierto o me siento feliz, es algo…algo…- abrió sus ojos, encontrándose estos suavizados y brillantes de lágrimas retenidas -…algo que no me deja en paz, me cierra que hasta me roba el sueño…si no es porque Moon White esté cerca, creo que…que…me consumiría de esas ideas…

Fluttershy la escuchó en silencio, desviando su mirada a un lado para pensar un momento.

-¿Crees entonces…que es justo sentirte miserable?

-¿Uh?- emitió tomando desprevenida su pregunta para enfocar sus ojos hacia Fluttershy, que le devolvía la mirada también y juntaba sus manos entre sí a la altura de su pecho con un rostro angustiado.

-Twilight, ¿Tus amigas quisieran que te sintieras miserable todo el tiempo?

-…- se quedó callada, mirando intrigada a Fluttershy, con aquella mirada afligida, que se empezaba a negar con la cabeza cambiando el gesto por uno más resistente y la miraba ahora con certeza con un ceño seguro.

-¡No! Dudo mucho que tus amigas que te quieren mucho, deseen que sufras- afirmó con convicción y le tomó una mano para cubrírselas con las suyas sosteniendo una sonrisa -. Twilight, estoy segura, que tus amigas te quieren motivada para poder volverse a ver. Si te sientes con la obligación de sentirte miserable, jamás hallarás las respuestas para recuperar todo lo que te importa. Sé honesta con la felicidad que te provoque cualquier cosa y verás, que todo se pondrá más claro y transparente. Y nada es mejor fuente de energía, que la amistad, pero tú ya sabes eso, ¿no?- expandió más la sonrisa cerrándosele los ojos.

-Fluttershy…- musitó Twilight conmovida, temblándole una sonrisa que se levantaba mientras se le desbordaban unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Sus amigas…¡Jamás querrían que se sintiera así! Cuando asumió su puesta de Reina, y tener que atender todo lo ocurrido con la enfermedad de los unicornios, el ataque al Imperio de Cristal, perder a su sobrino y las hermanas alicornios…fue un golpe tras otro, pero sus amigas estuvieran todo el tiempo con ella, animándola, alentándola, jamás dejándole tiempo de martirizarse, sino todo lo contrario. Sentirse miserable no era una motivación, sino destrucción. No espero para inclinarse y abrazarla fuerte, recibiéndola su amiga con mucho cariño manteniendo su sonrisa.

…

Rarity con un simple vistazo dentro de una boutique, iba tomando una prenda tras otra hablando encantada de las razones por las que le encantaría, sea por su tono de piel, su figura, su altura y un sinnúmeros de comentarios más arrojando la ropa hacia Zephyr, quien la seguía tratando de ir a su par, recibiendo una ropa tras otra sin saber mucho cómo reaccionar ante sus indicaciones sin entenderle bien, después de todo, era Rarity la que sabía de ropa y eso, no teniendo ni remota idea de qué hacer para elegirla, pero a sus ojos, sólo veía un montón de trapos. Pero en menos de lo que esperaba, Rarity ya la arrastraba emocionada dentro del vestidor, haciéndola entrar a un cubículo.

-¡No puedo esperar por verte modelarlo! Si quieres entro contigo para ayudarte cómo vestirte- propuso la modista.

-Ah…- decía Zephyr observando con cejas arqueadas la montaña de ropa en sus brazos -...no, gracias. Podré hacerlo.

-¿Segura?

-Quiero hacerlo sola.

-Mmm, está bien pero si necesitas ayuda sólo dime, estaré aquí afuera, ¿Sí?

-Sí- asintió y Rarity le dio una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, colocándose el seguro.

Entonces Zephyr botó aire dejando la ropa sobre una pequeña silla, cerrando los ojos y moverse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, abriendo sus ojos para verse en ese cuerpo que estaba.

-¿Querida?- brotó la voz de Rarity golpeando un par de veces la puerta, haciéndola sobresaltar. -. Te recuerdo que para probarte el vestido rojo, debes quitarte el brasier. Ya viene diseñado para no tener que usarlo.

-¿Bra...sier?- dudó con un gesto

-La ropa interior superior. Te lo quitas de atrás.

-Aaah...- dudó un poco para levantar las manos sobre los pechos y sentir las copas del brasier -. Ah- se dio cuenta.

-Mmm, ¿Segura no quieres que…?

-¡Estoy bien!- avisó bajando las manos para mirarse al espejo -. ¿Te gustaría que te vieran expuesta? Ustedes tienen vergüenza si lo están. No quiero incomodarte- habló mirándose fijamente, pero más que a ella, se concentraba hacerlo para sus adentros, para de alguna forma ser oída por Trixie. Suspiró -. Bueno…- murmuró para inclinarse hacia abajo y tomar los bordes de la falda del vestido y quitárselo por encima, en lugar de usar el cierre de atrás. Con cierto esfuerzo y tambaleo, atorándose un momento el cuello del vestido en su cabeza, pudo sacárselo por la cabeza, despeinándola, quitándose las mangas sacudiendo los brazos -. Sí pude. Sí podré- se animaba dejando a un lado el vestido y pasarse las manos distraídamente al cabello, viéndose al reflejo y verse en ropa interior blanco de conos de helados -. Ahora, quitarme el…brasier- dijo para mover sus manos hacia atrás y sentir los broches -. Creo...que debo…- se decía tratando de girar la cara hacia atrás para ver cómo desabrocharse, entre un gesto de esfuerzo, terminando por moverse a un lado y caminar en círculos sobre su propio eje en forzado intento de quitarse el brasier, como un perro siguiendo su cola, terminando por marearse y tropezarse contra una pared.

Desde afuera, Rarity estaba de brazos cruzados con su vista hacia ese cubículo, escuchando todos los sonidos y murmullos de lucha de Zephyr. Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, preocupada, para acercarse un poco a la puerta.

-Querida, sé que dijiste que no querías ayuda, pero…

-¡Estoy bien!- anunció con esfuerzo entre quejidos de lucha, cuando se escucha el golpe de un elástico retraerse, sin dudar la modista que haya sido la tira del brasier -. ¡Auch!- se escuchó con un gruñido impaciente y más movimientos bruscos seguido de algo arrancarse -. ¡Lo logré!

-Ah…- dudó con un gesto, ya imaginándose lo que pasó ahí dentro. -. Creo que necesitarás otro brasier- dijo para oír a alguien aclarando la garganta.

Al voltear, encuentra a Mistery con una sonrisa ladeada sosteniendo un conjunto de pijama para hombres. Rarity hizo un gesto inseguro.

-No juzgues sin probar- dijo la rockera, sólo para que minutos después, las dos abrieran de golpe cada puerta dentro del vestidor modelando la pijama de chicos y Rarity se mostraba asombrada.

-¡Es muy cómodo!

-Te lo dije- se sonrió Mint llevándose las manos a la cadera y se le resbalara el short al suelo, respingando y agachándose enseguida a subírselo mientras hablaba -. Claro, que a veces toca hacerle unos ajustes.

-Y el cosido de los hombros se ven muy abajo- comentó Rarity mirándose las mangas caídas y anchas de sus brazos, empezando a sonreír abriendo mucho los ojos -. ¡Pero esto me ha dado una idea para una línea de pijamas! ¡Inspiradas en las pijamas de hombres!

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!- se emocionó Mistery -. Algo así como: "Pijamas de chicos, para chicas"

-¡Oh por Dios, adoro ese eslogan!- se entusiasmó dando brinquitos -. Tú tuviste el ojo para darte cuenta del potencial. ¿Me ayudas aportando ideas para el diseño?

-¡¿Yo?!- preguntó incrédula haciendo un mohín en la boca -. Eso es lo más niña que haría en mi vida…- dijo, pero sonrió -. ¡Aun así me encanta la idea! ¡Cuenta conmigo!- estiró un brazo y Rarity estiró el suyo para sellar el acuerdo estrechando la mano con compartida risa de emoción.

Pero entonces se abrió la puerta en medio de sus cubículos y saliera Zephyr con un vestido puesto con el cierre del lado de enfrente sin meter las mangas a los brazos, completamente enredada de lo atrapada que estaba, con la respiración agitada y el rostro impaciente.

-¡¿Cómo pueden preferir estar vestidos?!- se desahogó, invocando su transformación, haciendo que el vestido se incinerara al segundo para liberarse de él.

-Ah...tendremos que pagar por eso- murmuró Mistery cerciorándose ser las únicas en el probador y Rarity levantó un cupón viendo las cenizas de lo que fue ese vestido.

-Odio la ropa- farfulló Zephyr con un ceño y puchero. Rarity aspiró exageradamente fuerte.

-¡No digas eso, querida! Tranquila. Confía en mí. Hallaremos tu atuendo ideal en menos de lo que esperas- exclamó, pero Zephyr se mostró insegura en ello para suspirar.

-¿Puedo tener mis flores de vuelta al menos, por favor?

-No podemos sacarlas de la casilla hasta salir de la tien…- decía pero se interrumpió, iluminándose una idea, sonriendo perspicaz. Mistery rió al verle la cara.

-A alguien se le encendió el foco, ¿no?

-¿Qué es un foco?- dudó Zephyr.

Minutos después, en una banca de enfrente del local, estaba Applejack sentada ya sola. Pinkie y Derpy ya habían ingresado a jugar, pero Applejack no logró ser convencida en pasar el rato ahí, teniendo el rostro serio que tenía con los brazos cruzados, con su cerquillo desbaratado y un poco húmedo de haber tenido el litro de helado contra su frente.

Cuando entonces deslizó su mirada a un lado sentir pasos acercarse a ella y mirar a Rarity, Mistery y Zephyr llegar, pero más que nada, se quedó viendo a esta última, al encontrarla con una apariencia totalmente renovada.

Zephyr llevaba puesto un crop top, una ligera blusa corta que va amarrada a su cuello, dejando su espalda y parte superior del vientre descubierto, usando una falda acampanada que cubría por encima de su ombligo y parecía danzar con el menor movimiento, ambas prendas con diseño florales y terminaba con unos zapatos bajos de modelo de bailarina. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto, sin la vincha de estrella ni peinado a un lado, cayendo libre sobre sus hombros en un peinado de línea en medio. Y claro, cargando en sus brazos el ramillete de variadas flores entre ese renovado semblante en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta? ¡A mí también! ¡Me siento libre con este "estilo"!- dijo para empezar dar giros sobre sí misma, provocando que la falda se expandiera un poco y danzara al igual que su cabello mientras desprendía una radiante sonrisa divertida mientras reía abrazando las flores.

-¡Te dije o no que encontraría tu estilo!- chilló emocionada Rarity.

-Te ves muy…diferente a Trixie- fue lo que dijo Applejack como respuesta. Zephyr dudó un poco curvando sus cejas.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó y Applejack sonrió.

-Es bueno que te sientas cómoda al fin, ¿no?

-Je, sí, supongo- contestó volviendo a sonreír.

-Pero Applejack- la llamó Rarity terminando de acercarse con una mirada reprobatoria-. ¿Por qué está tu cerquillo tan descuida…?- decía, pero entonces movió un poco su cerquillo, revelando el chichón a la orilla de su frente, haciendo que las tres den un conjunto resuello al verla.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!- preguntó Mistery sorprendida.

-No estoy de humor para contar- contestó con voz entiesada sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Te…duele mucho?- preguntó Zephyr con cejas encorvadas -. Porque si quieres yo podría…

-¡No!- le interrumpió alzando un poco su voz, haciéndola respingar mientras Applejack se sonreía con cierto cinismo -. No gracias, no te preocupes, Zephyr. Déjalo ahí. Más bien, preocúpate en realidad de otro- exclamó con su tono de voz seco y tanteando uno de sus bolsillos de su falda.

-…- enmudecieron las tres mirándose entre sí. Rarity sonrió un poco.

-Ehm, ¿Quieres que acomode tu cerquillo?- ofreció, y Applejack la miró y suspiró hacia arriba, desbaratando más su cerquillo, relajando recién su expresión.

-Eso sí acepto- avisó y la modista sonrió más amplio para sentarse a su lado y empezar a trabajar.

-Nosotras vamos al salón de juegos- avisó Mistery tomando de la mano a Zephyr como si nada caminando tranquila pero apenas se vio ignorada, aceleró los pasos arrastrando a Zephyr con ella -. ¡Vamos! ¡Encontremos a una para que nos cuente que le pasó!- avisó conteniendo emoción para adentrarse y achicar los ojos para buscar con la mirada y divisar a Cherry y Lyra jugando en la mesa de Hockey de Aire entre risas -. ¡Cherry, cuéntame el chisme!- gritó acercándose enseguida.

-¿Eh?- se distrajo la peliverde mirando en dirección de donde escuchó la voz de Mistery pero seguido se escuchó el sonido del disco deslizándose a su portería y acumular el punto faltante para que ganara Lyra. -. ¡Rayos!- se quejó admirada mirando el puntaje, comprobando su derrota.

-¡Woohoo!- celebró Lyra aventando el mazo a la mesa y alzando las manos sobre su cabeza, moviendo las caderas en victoria mientras Cherry era halada de un brazo por Mistery para acecharla en preguntas junto a Zephyr.

…

Estaban alargándose los minutos, los cuales empezaban a sentirse como horas bajo la presión que se encontraban los chicos de encontrar a Moon White. Cada uno buscando el lado que le correspondía del piso del centro comercial tan minuciosamente.

En el segundo piso, Flash estaba buscando rigurosamente la librería de dos niveles. Estaba seguro que lo encontraría aquí, pero parecía estar equivocado, aunque una parte de él en serio no quería ser quien lo encontrara, aún conservando ese recelo en él, aunque debía confesar que no le gustaba estar haciendo caras a alguien, no era propio de él.

Resopló con frustración y recorrió el sitio con algunas miradas curiosas de verlo de un lado a otro del lugar con minuciosa observar bien a las personas, sin éxito de encontrarlo. Dio un bufido molesto colocándose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras salía de ahí refunfuñando, pasando ahora hacia una heladería llamada Froosty Ice Cream, y no podía creer que al asomarse sin mucho interés a la entrada de la heladería, se llegara a divisar a Moon White sentado al fondo, en la última mesa y desde ahí, podía ciertamente ver el rostro que cargaba, ido en su expresión ciertamente amarga, quedándoselo viendo sorprendido de encontrarlo en ese estado, ignorando su queja de mala suerte de ser precisamente él quien lo encontrara. Moon White no parecía molesto o fastidiado para que se haya marchado porque no soportaba a los demás. Parecía no ser el motivo.

Twilight, sus amigos, lo sermoneaban con lo mismo y, la última vez que habló con él, lo había llamado "monstruo", lo cual podría ser una razón por la cual Moon White prefirió distanciarse de ellos, metiéndolos en este lío.

Oh…

Todo empezó a tener sentido de que se haya ido. Sintió como se encajara unas piezas, a la vez un peso de culpabilidad. Todos tratando de hacerlo sentir parte de ellos y él recordándole lo que en primer lugar lo atascó a este mundo. Había deseado no ser que lo encontrara, pero lo hizo, y si esa es la razón por la que se fue, sería mejor aclarar las cosas. Suspiró devolviéndole la mirada y empezó a caminar que cada paso que daba, podía verlo mejor, darse cuenta de lo encerrado que estaba en su cabeza que ni cuenta se daba de que alguien se le acercaba, teniendo una mirada opaca, ciertamente oscura y distante, que no dudaría en que los empleados del local se debatieran de quién se acerca a despedirlo si no va ordenar nada y que le hacía en serio difícil retractarse de lo que opinaba de él, así que se acercaría con una bandera de paz, después de todo esa misma expresión que tenía, también estaba cargada de melancolía y...dolor. Moon White tenía la mirada ausente, perdida, una que se debatía., que parecía negarse o resistirse a lo que sea que parecía atormentarlo, pues lo que el propio rostro expresaba. Flash no pudo evitar relajar la expresión, alcanzado sentir empatía por él.

Entonces llegó delante de su mesa arrastrando la silla que había delante suyo, lo que el sonido chirriante que hizo al arrastrarla, despertó a Moon White de su ensimismamiento y entornó su mirada de vuelta a la realidad, mirando confundido en un ceño a Flash, como si no entendiera qué hacía ahí, pero entonces cayó en cuenta por qué debía estar aquí y relajó la expresión airadamente para ganarle el turno de hablar.

-Necesitaba estar solo y no creo que les molestara si estaban dormidos- fue lo que dijo pasando un mano sobre el rostro entre un resoplido.

-No creo que el que no nos divertíamos haya sido la razón por la que te fuiste de la sala- le contestó -. Oye, sé que no te agradamos y no querías estar aquí en primer lugar, pero mis amigos, están afuera poniendo de cabeza el centro comercial preocupados por ti considerando que te perderías- meneó la cabeza -. Además, claro, de querer evitar el reclamo de las chicas. Pero el punto es…

-…que fui un egoísta y desconsiderado el haberme ido sin avisar- le interrumpió completando su oración apartando su mano del rostro y mirarlo -. Lo sé, sé que fui eso, pero como dije, necesitaba estar solo y con ustedes presionándome a "divertirme" no lo iban hacer.

-¿Entonces no te importó saber que nos dejarías preocupados y en apuros?

-La verdad es el menor de mis problemas- contestó con desinterés y Flash respiró, juntando paciencia.

-¿Por qué no colaboras para que al menos sea tolerable hablar contigo?

-Porque también es el menor de mis problemas si te agrado o no, a ti y a tus amigos- contestó con la misma sequedad.

Flash le sostuvo la mirada, empezando a asentir.

-Entiendo- exclamó y Moon White le levantó una ceja, incrédulo. -. Entiendo si tienes mejores cosas de las que pensar y no quieras pasar el rato con nosotros. Y…- suspiró -…entiendo si no soy la mejor opción para que confíes en mí. Con ninguno de nosotros, si por mi culpa el…cómo te traté ese día en el hospital cuando sostenías a Twilight te cierra para al resto de mis amigos- negó con la cabeza -, no lo hagas, no tienen nada que ver el que haya sido impulsivo para actuar y decir lo…que dije. Hasta como me comporto ahora. Yo…- cerró los ojos un momento pensando bien cómo expresarse -…lo siento. Vi a Twilight a punto de morir, frente a la base de la estatua del caballo. Ella casi se muere frente a mí y los demás que estaban presentes. Y todo por…y el verla con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, en tus brazos me…- calló abruptamente abriendo los ojos al sentirse completamente atravesado con el filo de la mirada con la que lo estarían observando, notando los tiesos ojos azules de los lentes de contacto que usaba Moon White, pero que concentraba una fogosa reacción entre su endurecido rostro, petrificado de ira, lo que dejó un tanto nervioso a Flash, que abrió la boca para titubear un poco para hablar -. Escucha, no, no me malinterpretes, no te estoy echando la cul…

-No me importa- lo interrumpió con profunda frialdad amortiguando elevar la voz -. Entiéndelo. Tú, tus amigos, todos. Entiendan de una maldita vez que no me importa nada. ¿Qué parte de que es el menor de mis problemas esas banalidades no se puede entender? No me importa lo que tengan que decir, no me importa recibir una disculpa de tu parte, ni si te enamoraste o no de Sunset y Twilight, ni hacer amigos, ni lo que piensen de mí, si soy o no un monstruo en este o en mi propio mundo- habló con su tono empezándole a temblar reteniendo se levantara la voz, haciendo que Flash lo mire mejor y retenga lo que iba a decir. -. ¡No me importa!- terminó por levantar la voz golpeando la mesa con la respiración agitada.

-Disculpen…- se asomó repentinamente una joven mesera del lugar con un tono de amabilidad pero llamada de atención.

-Lo siento- fue Flash que se disculpó mirándola enseguida con una sonrisa ladeada que encantaría a cualquiera chica -. Estamos bien, linda. Disculpe la molestia. Pero ya que está aquí, quisiera ordenar una copa de tres sabores- le guiñó el ojo -. Elija usted el sabor. Sé que serán deliciosos.

-…- enmudeció mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos con un sonrojo para sonreírse tímida y encantada, asintiendo una vez y darse la vuelta a recibir la orden.

En tanto Flash regresó su mirada en Moon White, quien tenía los codos sobre la mesa con las manos juntas sobre su barbilla, con la mirada a un lado, con una espesa bruma cubriéndolo. Flash entornó su expresión de acuerdo a la situación, tomándose un momento para pensar, hasta finalmente tomar esta vez la palabra:

-Sólo te importa Twilight, ¿Cierto?- se limitó en decir quedamente, sosteniéndole la mirada. Moon White hizo un gesto contrariado y cerró los ojos -. Twilight y…Sunset- agregó, haciendo que Moon White le devolviera la mirada, menos agresiva que hace un momento, pero aun hermético -. Si son las únicas que te importa, con Equestria, son lo único que pueden afectarte como lo estás ahora, y acabas de ver ese documental…- decía juntando cabos. Entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Qué viste?- interrogó -. ¿Qué viste en el documental para que te pongas así? ¿A quién le afecta lo que sea que piensas?- decía, solo ahí se lamentaba no haber prestado atención al documental, aunque dudaba de reconocer qué podría haber captado Moon White.- . Es lo único que se me ocurre pensar por cómo te marchaste y te encuentres así ahora- exclamó, esperando, pero Moon White carecía de emoción o entusiasmo de querer responder su pregunta, obviándole que no se equivocaba, pero aún así, sin acertarle qué en sí había visto. Flash movió su cabeza a un lado -. Claro, claro. No soy la mejor opción, cierto- se recordó asintiendo -. Sé que no te importa y es el menor de tus problemas, pero… puedes confiar en mis amigos. Sé que tal vez sean unos…chiquillos para ti o molestos, pero cuando es de ayudar y apoyar, siempre puedes confiar en que serán la mejor opción. Incluso si son cosas…de las que no podrías revelar a Twilight para no preocuparla…- atinó en decir para ganarse mejor la atención de Moon White, que lo miró sin cambiar mucho de gesto entre esa expresión cargada en debate como hace momentos atrás.

Moon White respiró hondo una vez y clavó la mirada ausente al suelo durante un buen rato. Flash lo dejó, sin presionarlo, pero esperando, aunque no estaba seguro qué esperaba, pero miraba el ensimismamiento de Moon White, muy contrariado en un gesto que parecía estar discutiendo, más consigo. Sin estar seguro cuántos minutos se llevó para pensar, Moon White entonces torció levemente los labios y levantó los ojos, viéndose éstos diferentes, mucho más duros pero a su vez, le cubrían un aspecto terso de mirar profundo en la ahora quietud de su rostro, que no supo interpretar a ciencia cierta qué reacción era esa mientras empezaba a hablar:

-Tal vez seas la única mejor opción para confiar – expresó las palabras de manera concisa, y Flash abrió un poco más los ojos ante aquella confesión, tomándolo desprevenido -. Porque eres el único que se comporta, como se debería hacerlo cuando se está frente a la cueva en la que se esconde un monstruo.

Flash se quedó quieto, incomodado, no notando nada por debajo del cuello, pues el cuerpo se había quedado petrificado como si le habría aterrizado un dardo paralizador.

-Moon White…- farfulló sin que saliera su voz, sólo sus labios se movieron, como si hubiera masticado las palabras y tragárselas, en vez de dejarlas salir.

-No cambies tu opinión de mí- le interrumpió negando con la cabeza -. Aunque me enfurezca, no fue contigo, sino de mí, porque lo que dijiste no es menos alejado de la verdad- dijo, y sus ojos se entornaron brillantes, aun duros, pero claros y muy profundos, entre las congeladas facciones de su rostro -. Twilight casi se muere por mi culpa- pronunció y Flash se removió en su propio asiento.

-No, espera…- trataba de decir algo, de alguna manera ansiosa ante el extraño ambiente que se había encerrado en ellos, o más bien, Moon White lo habría encerrado, dejándolo como si estuviese atrapado en un estrecho espacio.

-Deja que los demás se crean lo que quieran- continuó hablando con la voz ligeramente más fuerte para colocarse sobre la suya, pero manteniendo el tono templado y claro. Flash sólo pudo callarse, limitándose a sostenerle la mirada con los ojos inquietos mientras lo escuchaba hablar con el sentido auditivo sobreagudizado -, pero al menos tú, ten siempre presente lo que sabes que yo soy capaz de hacer y no lo dudes ni un segundo. Sé el recordatorio de lo que soy. De lo que soy ahora, o al menos de lo que siempre fui.

Hubo una pequeñísima pausa, en la que Flash dejó que se repita esas palabras como ecos en su cabeza, tanto así, que ni se inmutó cuando la joven mesera regresó para dejar la orden de helado frente suyo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos contemplando esa expresión del rostro de Moon White, que había movido su cabeza con ese mirar ensimismado hacia a un lado, con las facciones como si estuviesen estiradas y duras en su pálido tono de piel, como mármol pulido, percibiendo que contenía demasiado, se guardaba demasiado, y trataba de interpretar el mensaje ocultado. Tenía un semblante ambiguo, como sus palabras, diciendo pero a la vez callando, difícil de interpretar. Sabía que no se ganaría el lujo de saber abiertamente lo que lo había hecho huir de la sala, pero tendría algo con lo que trabajar con lo que le decía. Pareció una eternidad la pausa, aunque su voz se pronunció casi al ras de cuando Moon White colocó un punto aparte de su conversación.

-¿Y eso en qué ayuda?- preguntó Flash enseguida, con un tono que se escuchaba de reclamo. -. ¿Qué quieres que espere con eso? ¿Qué más vale nos cuidemos de ti?

Moon White le devolvió la mirada con aplomo, casi de manera distraída.

-La magia de la amistad no ayudó a Sunset.

-¿Qué?- encogió el gesto.

-Ella era descomunalmente feliz en este mundo- continuaba hablando -, asistir a esa escuela le daba sentido su vida, rodeada de las portadoras del elemento de la armonía de aquí, fue parte de ellas, incluso hizo que Trixie tuviera esa magia, quiso más de lo que pudo haberlo hecho antes, y aun así, no pudo contra un poder más fuerte que ese…- decía con su voz lejana, como si contara una anécdota, con su mirar refundido dentro de sí mismo. Flash sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de seguirle el hilo, abriendo la boca apunto de decir lo que sea que se le ocurría, pero entonces la voz de Moon White empujó a que la suya regresara por donde salía, con cierta prisa como si no hablara ahora, la idea se le escaparía. -. Sunset fue atormentada sin saberlo toda su vida con la sombra que se escondía en su propia alma. Al menos rayo de luz, terminaba por evaporarse. Me evaporé yo, se evaporaron las humanas, y fue consumida, ¿Y sabes?- una insignificante sonrisa medio brotó en su rostro, más pareciendo un acto reflejo que una sonrisa en sí -. Yo también me consumí. Me consumí y no puedo dejar que eso vuelva a suceder. ¿Cómo huir de algo que pertenece en tu misma esencia? Algo con el que termina de convertirte en lo que te define, y está marcado desde el nacimiento, incluso en mi propia Cutie Mark- la mirada se desenfocó de Flash hacia un punto vacío pero manteniendo la misma atención en lo que parecía descubrir también en ese momento sus propias palabras -. Tal vez no pueda...- habló con la voz un poco más baja y se extinguía al final, aspirando para recuperar la fuerza para seguir hablando, a esas alturas su rostro desplomaba su dureza, por expresiones más flojas y suaves -, pero al menos puedo luchar cada segundo de mi vida para ser quien domine y no dejarlo escapar de nuevo- negó con la cabeza, entiesando la barbilla con convicción y un tono de voz más sostenible y firme -. No puedo permitir eso- miró de vuelta a Flash con semblante decisivo -. Y no lo dejaré, puedes confiar y creer eso de mí. Que viviré sólo para luchar contra mí, cada minuto de mi vida, será para deshacerme de esa plaga. Pero…- se interrumpió, perdiendo ligeramente la fuerza de su expresión -… no puedo vivir a ciegas del optimismo…- empezó a hablar como si suspirara - Nunca lo he hecho, tal vez sí, pero fue hace tantos años que no recuerdo cómo es ver de otra forma. Podría decirse que fuese pesimista pero no lo considero así, preferiría decir que no veo las cosas ni negro ni blanco- dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la mesa posando una mano distante de la otra, para unírselas mientras decía: -… sino gris- hizo puño las manos pero sostuvo su mirada en ellas, casi viéndoselas como si fuesen sus cascos, pudiendo sentir un hincón en el centro de su pecho -. Todos aquí piensan en blanco, y los envidio, los admiro, y estoy hasta agradecido que puedan verme en ese color tan puro, por eso no dudo que representen lo que representen y tengan esa magia, ese poder…que atrae la magia suelta de este mundo…- murmuró con cierta acentuación haciendo puño el rostro para agitarlo entre un forzado resoplido -…pero yo sólo puedo vivir en gris- levantó los ojos hacia enfrente sobre Flash, mostrándose estos como si se fundieran en un brillante líquido azul que sostenía en el reflejo de sus ojos -. Por eso, piensa en gris de mí también- frunció el ceño, concentrando más la vista sobre él sin que pudiese perder ese expresión de sus ojos como si se derritieran en un líquido fundido de emociones que se derramaba y quemara sobre los de enfrente mientras su voz se volvía severa y áspera-. Piénsalo. Lo único que puedo pedirle al menos a una persona, y ninguno que nos rodea lo harán, pero tú ya lo haces sin que te lo haya pedido. Así que no te retractes. No acepto tus disculpas. Porque es lo único que necesito que alguien haga por mí y pueden hacer por mí. Saldré de aquí, haré lo que sea que rayos quieran que haga para animarme o divertirme, seré colaborativo, pero no dejes de pensar de mí en gris, en gris oscuro, esperar lo que sea. Sólo hazlo, y créeme que así…- dijo y su gesto cambió de manera muy vacía -…puedo estar de alguna forma minúscula, tranquilo...

Flash había quedado enmudecido, sosteniéndole la mirada absorta de lo que vio y escuchó, ignorante de la lágrima que resbalaba, una sola, pero pesada y cargada mientras se soltaba de su ojo y dejarse vencer y cruzar su rostro dejando un pequeño e imperceptible rastro en su piel, sintiendo que llevaba consigo, el peso de una verdad incómoda, porque pudo sentir una súplica detrás de todas esas palabras, de algo que no podría revelar, al menos no ahora, y estaba pidiendo… ¿Qué? Que a la menor sospecha de que las cosas se le vayan de las manos… ¿Lo detengan? ¿Lo que haga falta? Sintió que se le quebraba algo por dentro, profundamente conmovido. Eso jamás podría pedírselo a Twilight, no directamente al menos. Ahora se buscó lidiar con esa carga y de alguna forma, no dudaba de aceptarla.

Finalmente recordó cómo moverse y tragar saliva, doliéndole por el fuerte nudo de su garganta para aclararla un poco y responder con toda la seguridad del mundo:

-Lo haré. Pero…-aclaró, haciendo que la mirada de Moon White se concentrara más sobre el presente y mirar el decisivo rostro de Flash -… Pero lo haré esta vez, como amigo…

-Bien- respondió pestañeando una sola vez, pero suspiró fuerte, haciendo que sus hombros bajaran bastante, que no era seguro si se deshacía de un peso, o más bien el mismo peso lo terminaba de encorvar y debía suspirar para continuar sosteniéndolo.

Flash sin moverse mucho, bajó la mirada hacia su helado, dándose cuenta lo apretado que tenía el estómago que no le haría degustarlo como al principio cuando lo ordenó.

-¿Por qué este lugar?- interrogó mirando un momento más el postre -. ¿Por qué recurriste estar en esta heladería para pensar?- se aclaró alzando la mirada.

Entonces Moon White pasó su mirada hacia la joven mesera que había atendido a Flash tras el mostrador, parada junto a otra chica exactamente igual a ella, siendo obvio que eran gemelas, de piel verde claro y cabello y ojos dorados.

*Flasback*

" _-¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle!- reconoció enseguida la unicornio que atendía en la Caja, de pelaje verde, pecas en pómulos y sobre la nariz, melena dorada y ojos del mismo color. Su Cutie Mark era un cono con tres bolas de helado. -. ¡Es un honor! ¡Bienvenida, bienvenida a Froosty Ice Cream! ¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Hermana!- gritó hacia el fondo, donde se asomó una unicornio igual a ella, sólo que no tenía pecas y su Cutie Mark era de una jarabe de fresa que caía. Eran gemelas. -. ¡¿Adivina qué Princesa está aquí?!_

 _-¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle! -decía acercándose de prisa, para ensanchar la sonrisa y seguir hablando emocionada con su hermana por la presencia de la princesa más joven._

 _Pero Moon White les perdió el hilo, viendo a Twilight como se encogía apenada, sonriendo encantadoramente tímida y avergonzada, sin darse cuenta el cómo empezaba a sonreír entretenido con solo verla ahí, con ese sentimiento cálido que recorría su pecho, evidenciando cada vez más lo mucho que lo hacía sentir, con solo contemplarla, hasta que por alguna razón, sus ojos violetas se deslizaron hacia él de reojo, como no ser obvia que pasaba a mirarlo y apenas lo vio, sus ojos se entornaron brillantes, pero a la vez que sus orejas se bajaban y un ligero color rosa decoraba sus mejillas, provocándole unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y otros gestos de cariño, haciendo que su corazón lata un poco más inquieto, al descubrir que tal vez, existía la probabilidad, que ella...también se sintiera bien con él. No se había sentido así de bien en su corazón desde...desde casi nunca, y contrario de pensar en negación o buscarle un problema, estaba tomando de forma muy natural y normal, que estaba enamorado de Twilight Sparkle, y en lo que sería una pequeña y sencilla salida, que le inspiró finalmente al día siguiente...invitarla a salir para declarársele"._

Flash entornó la mirada al ver cómo Moon White dejaba resplandecer su rostro con una sonrisa que se levantaba como una perezosa flor, seguido de unas ligeras risas sinceras mientras meneaba la cabeza, casi de una manera tortuosa.

-Por Celestia…- suspiró cerrando los ojos dejándose vencer en el asiento, sintiendo cómo le ardía por completo el pecho, y como se carcomía desde los bordes hacia dentro, su corazón. Lanzó un pesado suspiro mientras retrocedía el asiento aclarándose la garganta con fuerza -. ¿Acabemos esta tarde de una vez, sí?

-Oye, oye- lo llamó mirándolo aún sentado en su asiento. Sabía que no estaba del todo mejorado su humor. Alzó su cuchara con helado -. Deja termino de comer, ¿Sí? ¿No quieres uno?- pidió que, aunque comería forzadamente, eso le daría tiempo a que se recuperara el estado de ánimo.

-No- contestó, al parecer contestando lo del helado puesto que lo dijo volviéndose a sentar devolviendo la mirada a Flash -. ¿Los demás ya saben que me encontraste?- preguntó, y Flash dejó la cuchara colgando de su boca dejando abrir los ojos.

-¡Nunca lo vamos a encontrar!- se lamentó Thunderlane arrimado al borde del balcón del tercer piso, provocando que mucha gente mirara hacia arriba, hacia su dirección.

-¡Ya empiezo a poner su rostro en cartones de leche!- exclamó repentinamente Cheese a su lado estirándole contra el pecho un cartón de litro.

-Debe estar con miedo, frío, sólo, hambriento, aullándole a la luna…

-No es un perro, Thunderlane, - exclamó Caramel -, y estamos media tarde, no hay luna.

-¡Y mi Manzanita creerá que seré un pésimo padre!- agregó con ansiedad llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Pensará que perderé a los niños y me va a abandonar, dejándome sólo con Hércules!

-¿Hércules?- corearon Cheese y Caramel.

-Es el chihuahua que tendremos porque Toffee Apple nos pedirá uno para su octavo cumpleaños…¡A quien no volveré a ver porque la perderé!

-Baja de tu nube, exagerado- se rodó de ojos Caramel dándole un manotón tras la cabeza -. Es muy temprano para pensar que te casarás con tu primera novia.

-Primera y única- enfatizó Thunderlane seguro.

-Es más- exclamó Cheese sonriéndose relajado -, si pasa eso de los niños, no te abandonará… ¡Te matará!- exclamó para Caramel comenzarse a reír de la mueca de Thunderlane y Cheese terminó riéndose también.

-Les pondré correa…- murmuró Thunderlane pensativo y entonces sonó ligeramente los celulares de sus dos amigos, cesando enseguida la risa para tomar el teléfono y revisarlo, sonriéndose aliviados.

-¡Flash lo encontró!- anunció Caramel emocionado.

-¡Applejack no se divorciará de mí!- celebró Thunderlane para corregirse: -. Digo…Applejack no sabrá que lo perdimos. Jejeje.

-¡¿Saben que amerita eso?!- preguntó Cheese expandiendo sus brazos.

-¡No!- exclamaron Caramel y Thunderlane, y Cheese se encogió de hombros, tranquilo, y se abrazó a sí mismo sonriente.

Ya cuando Flash terminaba de comer su helado, para esas alturas, Moon White tenía una expresión más tranquila, tal vez no del todo, pero ya no tenía esa pesadez y mirada opaca como lo encontró al principio, con un mirar reflexivo. Aún parecía distraído, pensativo, pero un poco más centrado al presente. Terminando de comer su copa de helado, con seriamente ganas de vomitar, pues se había empachado sin tener tantas ganas de comer, pero al menos aprovechó ese tiempo en hacerle soltar un par de palabras a Moon White, no tan importantes ni entretenidas, después de todo, no estaba seguro de qué o cómo hablar con él, habiendo deseado que estuviese con él Time Turner, con el único con el que hablaba de corrido. Apenas dejó la cuchara al plato, Moon White suspiró e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para levantarse de la silla. Flash hizo lo mismo registrando su bolsillo trasero para sacar la billetera y pasar pagando el helado.

Sin nada qué decir, salieron de la heladería, para esquivar la aglomerada gente del patio de comidas hasta liberarse de la presión de la multitud y caminar por el largo y ancho corredor repleto de locales comerciales, encaminándose hacia dónde Flash acordó encontrarse con los chicos. Aunque no hablaban, aquella pesada vibra que había entre ambos se había calmado bastante, pero aun así se conservaba cierto tensión natural, el hecho que Moon White le haya dado la razón y motivos para no cambiar su opinión de él, pero ahora estaba convencido de que si dependiera de él mismo, no habría elegido este destino, creía en la dualidad que existía en él. No sólo Moon White se había quedado con aún que pensar, sino que él también, por lo tanto aquel silencio entre su andar, cada uno en su cabeza.

En tanto, Moon White pasó su vista distraídamente sin cambiar mucho de expresión hacia el otro lado de aquel piso, separado por la brecha del espacio vacío que dejaba ver el resto de pisos. Hacia el otro extremo, sus ojos se quedaron quietos al ver que del otro lado, estaban caminando el grupo de chicas, cada una con diferentes amonestaciones de lo que alcanzaba a ver, hablando entre ellas, que parecía casi todas la vez, en una típica desordenada conversación, pero sin faltarle las sonrisas del rostro, buscando con la mirada hasta encontrarse con la expresión que más le importaba, enfocando su mirar hacia la figura de Twilight, contemplando la radiante sonrisa de su rostro entre su expresión divertida, pasando su vista en turnos en cada una hasta terminar reírse por alguna razón, encogerse de hombros ladeando la cabeza y decir algo, que hizo a brincar a Pinkie Pie y la hizo ampliar la sonrisa.

La escena no habrá durado más que un par de segundos, pero lo hizo deslizar su mirada de vuelta enfrente, sintiendo que una parte de él se aliviaba de que Twilight sí haya podido desconectarse completamente de todo para dejarse relajar. En serio le hacía falta. Él por el contrario… suspiró.

Ya se comprometió a… colaborar con los demás, por decirlo, si "colaborar" es la palabra correcta para referirse a divertirse, aunque hayan empezado con el pie izquierdo. Y no es que le importara, pero dado a su escapada, se preguntó si estuviesen enojados.

-¡Ahí vienen!- irrumpió la voz de Cheese a pocos metros de donde caminaba ambos y el resto de chicos comenzaron a vociferar de júbilo en bienvenida, aplaudiendo Cheese un par de veces y de arriba comenzaron a caer globos y serpentinas mientras un ratón blanco salía de su loca cabellera rizada café tocando la tuba musicalizando el reencuentro.

Y Moon White se que quedó mirando sin saber qué expresión poner a la escena con la que se encontró, terminando de acercarse al grupo.

-¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!- exclamó Thunderlane -. ¡Por ti pude haber perdido a Toffee Apple!

-¿Quién?- hizo un gesto.

-¡Mi hija!

-Espera, ¿Tienes una hija?- dudó demasiado.

-No le hagas caso- exclamó Soarin haciendo retroceder a Thunderlane -. Pero tiene razón en que estábamos preocupados de no encontrarte.

-¡Te buscamos por el centro comercial!- exclamó Caramel -. Pero en fin, creo te debemos una disculpa.

-…- enmudeció Moon White formando un ceño, pasando su mirada a Caramel que continuó hablando:

-Sí…puede que seamos algo…no sé…

-¿Irritantes? ¿Molestos? ¿Cargosos? ¿Fastidiosos? ¿Todas las anteriores?- decía Cheese enumerando con los propios dedos de Caramel.

-Algo de eso- se rodó de ojos Caramel recuperando su mano para retomar su mirada en Moon White. -. El punto es que lo sentimos si no la pasas bien por culpa de nuestros arrebatos o como quieras llamarle, o sea la diferencia de edad, no sé.

-¡Pero danos una oportunidad!- agregó Thunderlane interviniendo de nuevo, para aclararse la voz y expresarse más calmado -. Nos comportaremos, lo prometemos, aunque explotemos en el intento.

-Si nos aguanta Time, creo que también puedes- comentó Soarin con gracia señalando al mencionado, que se limitaba a escuchar, pues no debía ninguna disculpa ya que era con el más se llevaba bien.

-¡Si me quieres serio, me pongo serio!- exclamó Cheese, para darse un giro completo para mostrarse vestido con su sombrero y poncho, con el rostro completamente transformado con un temple serio y sin humor con un marcado ceño, quieto. -. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?- preguntó con voz calmada y reservada, esperando con los demás una respuesta de su parte, expectantes.

Moon White quedó mirando a cada uno, habiendo escuchado lo que les dijo, y recordado lo que mencionó Flash de ellos, viendo ahí, en un ejemplo claro de lo que hablaba. Pese su actitud y dejarlos botados...ninguno estaba enojado, y aún mantenían su afán de ayudarlo a distraerlo.

Entonces resopló casi como un gruñido en desahogo.

-¿Esa es una buena señal?- preguntó Thunderlane entre ellos-. No creo que sea una buena señal.

-Lo siento- lo interrumpió el propio Moon White de una vez, y todos le prestaron atención -. Si alguien debe de disculparse soy yo. Fui…- miró de reojo a Flash y se rodó de ojos de vuelta a ellos -…fui egoísta y desconsiderado el haberme ido sin avisar, dejándolos preocupados y en apuros. Podré no haber querido venir, estar de mal humor y serán ser "todo lo anterior" que dijo…- decía señalando al enseriado fiestero.

-Me llamo Cheese Sandwich- le recordó.

-Eso mismo. Serán todo lo que dijo Cheese y eso, pero eso no me da derecho a ser…lo que fui.

-¿Un cretino?- lo "ayudó" Time con una sonrisa burlona y Moon White pasó su vista a él con un gesto cínico.

-Gracias por tu aportación innecesaria que nadie solicitó- exclamó sarcástico, pero eso sólo hizo reír a los demás en grupo a excepción de Cheese, que seguía serio. Moon White le suspiró mirándolo -. Y no, no te quiero serio. Sé el payaso irritable que eres.

-¡Yay!- celebró Cheese arrancándose en un solo movimiento el poncho con una mano y lanzando el sombrero por ahí con la otra, levantándose su cabello tupido resplandeciendo con una sonrisa -. ¡Pero si nos amas!

-Un minuto, yo no dije…

-¡¿Saben que amerita esto?!- preguntó Cheese abriendo sus brazos.

-¡NO!- dijeron cada uno en coro.

-Pero…quedará entre nosotros tu desaparición, ¿no?- preguntó Caramel a Moon White.

-Sí- respondió definitivamente sin duda -. Sería bueno evitar…preocupar a Twilight.

-¡Uy ya tenemos un secreto de grupo!- se emocionó Cheese.

-Ay, tan linda que es la amistad- exclamó Thunderlane apoyándose en un hombro de Moon White -. Dinos qué es lo que tú quieres hacer. No importa si debemos ver la pintura secar y morir lentamente del aburrimiento, ¡Lo haremos de buena gana!

-En primero lugar, hace tiempo que vendí mi loro- dijo Moon White mirando fijo su brazo apoyado en su hombro.

-Jajaja, esa frase la usa mi abuelo- comentó apartándose de su hombro.

-Y segundo…- agregó, resignado pero calmado -…es mejor encontrar algo que no sólo me… entretenga a mí- exclamó y los demás se sonrieron sintiendo un avance para mejorar lo que les quedaba de tarde.

-A mí se me ocurre algo…- exclamó Time con cierta confianza ganándose la mirada de todos.

En los siguientes minutos, los chicos se encontraban caminando a lo largo del tercer piso.

-En la búsqueda que hicimos- decía Time -recordé cierto lugar que tal vez sea el agrado de todos y es…

-¿Escapology?- coincidieron en decir los chicos a excepción de Moon White, reconociendo el lugar al que acababan de parar.

-Ooooh, ¡Esa porquería!- se desahogó Caramel -. ¡Jamás ganamos en ese juego de escape!- se frustró levantando un puño hacia el lugar -. Pero siempre me hace regresar a intentarlo.

-Y nos arrastra a nosotros- exclamó Soarin.

-¿Juego de escape?- repitió interesado Moon White.

-Trata de un equipo es desafiado a trabajar juntos para encontrar pistas…

-…resolver enigmas que los liberarán de la sala de juego- completó Moon White sabiendo de antemano ya.

-¿En tu mundo también había este juego?- le preguntó Caramel.

-Sí, lo tenemos, en realidad…siempre he querido ir.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?- interrogó Soarin y él impasible, sólo arqueó una ceja.

-Digamos que no era el tipo de pony que tenía una numerable cantidad de amigos como para formar equipo.

-¡Pues ahora los tienes!- le exclamó Cheese rejuntándose a su lado, entusiasmado, para señalar la entrada del local con un sombrero de pirata-. ¡¿Están listos, chicos?!- preguntó y les susurró: -. Digan, "Sí, capitán, estamos listos".

-Sólo entremos al juego- rió Flash.

-¡No los escuuuuuuucho!- respondió Cheese -. No, en serio, nos lo escucho, el sombrero tapa mis oídos- exclamó subiéndose más el sombrero sobre la cabeza destapando sus orejas.

Minutos después, los siete estaban usando batas blancas y goggles protectores entregadas al escoger el tipo de escape que jugarían, siendo el escenario un laboratorio.

-¿Era necesario el atuendo?- preguntó Soarin mirándose vestidos con bata.

-A mí me gusta- sonrió Thunderlane bajando los goggles de su frente a los ojos-. Me siento como el Doctor House.

-Exacto, era doctor, no científico.

-¡Hay que mantenernos en el juego!- exclamó Cheese entusiasmado.

-Yo sólo espero mantener mi dignidad si volvemos a perder- comentó Caramel.

-No nos desees tanta suerte- se burló Flash.

-¡Ya pueden pasar!- avisó un empleado del lugar abriendo la puerta de la sala que usarían.

El grupo entró al cuarto ambientado como un verdadero lugar dotado de los medios necesarios para realizar investigaciones, que apenas ingresaron, la puerta se cerró tras de ellos escuchándose "clics" de los seguros. Sin darles tiempos a curiosear la habitación, se encendió en una mesa cercana del lugar, reproduciéndose un video en que salía un actor en el papel de algún científico que empezó a hablar vía video:

" _Quien sea que estén viendo esta grabación, debo advertirles que un mortal virus llamado TS 51 ha sido creado por un especialista en armas químicas. Por un error humano, el virus se expandió en la sala en la que están y tienen 60 minutos para encontrar la fórmula del antídoto, escondido en el mismo cuarto. Caso contrario, el sistema de autodestrucción que se ha activado, detonará, eliminando a todos los organismos en la habitación, ustedes incluidos. La primera pista la encontrarán al concluir este video. ¡Apresúrense! Si quieren salir con vida de esta"_ terminó la transmisión.

-Ya he perdido la memoria de cuántas veces hemos muerto por no terminar el juego- exclamó Caramel.

-Sshhhh- lo callaron al ver fijamente la pantalla al aparecer la cuenta regresiva de los sesenta minutos y el primer acertijo que Soarin empezó a leer:

- _"No tengo cabeza pero tengo cara, no tengo brazos pero estoy en las manos, no tengo piernas pero puedo correr, pero no significa que tenga pies ¿Qué soy?"_

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- se quejó Thunderlane.

-De tim marin de don pingue- decía Cheese mirando a la nada, pensando.

 _-_ El reloj- contestó Time Turner -. La respuesta es el reloj, busquen uno- avisó enseguida alzando la cabeza hacia los muros, buscando enseguida un reloj de pared, lo mismo buscando los demás hacia su alrededor sobre los escritorios y mesa de trabajo.

 _-_ ¡Aquí hay uno!- avisó Flash habiendo abierto un cajón y sacó un mediano reloj despertador.

 _-_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?- dudó Thunderlane.

 _-_ No tiene nada que indique una pista o algo- decía Soarin girando el reloj en varios ángulos.

 _-_ ¡Hay que abrirlo!- exclamó Cheese sacando de la nada un enorme mazo que tenía una carita feliz con dos "x" por ojos y enseguida lo empujó hacia abajo contra el reloj.

 _-_ ¡No, espera!- lo detuvo Moon White y Cheese desafió la gravedad y retuvo el mazo del golpe a medio centímetro del reloj.

-¡Okey!- sonrió aventando el mazo por ahí.

-El reloj indica tiempo, y el tiempo es un período determinado durante el que se realiza una acción o se desarrolla un acontecimiento. Y la acción de ahora es buscar el antídoto. Es búsqueda…- pensaba entrecerrando los ojos, observando a dónde se había encontrado el reloj, en un cajón y luego miró reloj, que no tenía cuerda, paralizado con ambas manecillas en el número doce, Se le iluminó una idea -…el reloj es una brújula…

-¿Cómo?- dudó Caramel.

-La brújula es un elemento de búsqueda, que es la acción que se desarrolla en este tiempo. La brújula se usa para buscar el norte, y el reloj indica las doce- dio a conocer mostrándoles el reloj continuando hablando -, que hace referencia a la dirección hacia el norte, entonces…- decía mirando hacia adelante, pensativo aún -…la próxima pista podría encontrarse escondido en la parte delantera de la sala.

Todos quedaron un poco desentendidos de que eso tuviera algún sentido, pero Cheese no objetó ni un segundo y fue el primero en literalmente, zambullirse en los objetos encontrados hacia la parte delantera de la habitación, pasando de un lado a otro hasta levantarse en un brinco y levantar un sobre manila con un sello con la figura de una brújula con un signo de interrogación en él. Los chicos se sonrieron admirados y triunfal del que Moon White tenía razón.

-¡Wow! Eso fue… ¡Wow!- decía Soarin agradablemente sorprendido. -. ¡Jamás de los jamases se nos hubiera ocurrido que el enigma del reloj era una brújula!

-Sólo era cuestión de lógica…- dijo Moon White para menear la cabeza -…y años siendo investigador, es casi innato en mí verle la quinta pata al gato…

-¿Sabes el tiempo que nos ahorraste?- exclamó Time.

-¡Si sigues así podremos terminar mucho antes!- se entusiasmó Caramel -, ¡No sólo por fin ganaremos uno de estos juegos, sino que podremos romper el récord!

-¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Vamos, vamos, al siguiente!- motivó Thunderlane igual de entusiasmado apresurando el paso, mientras Moon White pasaba a ver la mirada entusiasta de todos y alzó una pequeña sonrisa. Y así fue transcurriendo el juego:

-La figura escondida es un pergamino- descifró la hoja del sobre.

-¡Aquí está!- avisaba Soarin tomando un papel enrollado encima de un casillero, para continuar con la siguiente pista:

-Se deben encontrar cuatro divisiones que formen la fotografía de este científico de pelos parados en la contraportada de los libros del estante.

-¡Ese es el perfil de una mujer, ese no!- reclamaba Caramel formando la figura con los libros hasta formar la figura del científico solicitado y en la parte inferior de las contraportadas se leía la siguiente pista.

Después de descifrar nuevos enigmas, sentían que ya estaban por la etapa final de encontrar el antídoto. Tras encontrar un escondite secreto en un armario cajón, descifraron en colocar claramente un cubo que formaba la siguiente adivinanza:

- _Dónde hay ríos pero no hay agua, hay ciudades pero no edificios, bosques pero no árboles... ¿Qué será?_ – leyó Flash, cuando entonces se escuchó un tararear de cierta canción, mirando todos hacia Cheese.

-"Si a un lugar tienes que ir. Acude siempre a mí. Soy el mapa, soy el mapa, soy el mapa"- cantaba el fiestero.

-¡Cheese, ahora no estamos para…!- decía Caramel ansioso por ver lo cerca que estaban por ganar.

-Espera, tiene razón- exclamó Moon White -, la respuesta es el mapa- coincidió.

Y entonces buscaron inmediatamente un mapa, siendo obvio una gigantografía de un mapa del mundo que colgaba en el muro, el cual bajaron para en su reverso encontrar otra adivinanza más.

-" _Cuanto más grande es, menos se ve. Ahí es donde el antídoto reservé"-_ leyó Time, y con los demás de forma instintiva, levantaron la mirada hacia Moon White, que tenía concentrada la vista hacia la diminuta frase, la más corta de todos los acertijos, pero la única que lo dejó bastante para pensar.

-¿Será el aire?- preguntó Soarin, pensativo.

-¿Cómo encontraríamos el antídoto en el aire?- dudó Flash.

-¿Y si es el amor?- preguntó Thunderlane y todos lo miraron, impasibles -. ¡El amor hace el mundo girar!

-Oscuridad-habló Moon White de pronto con un mirar inexpresivo y el resto volvieron su atención en él. Moon White los miró -. "Cuanto más grande es, menos se ve"- recordó la frase, que rebotó muy en el interior, a la vez que lo hizo entender el acertijo. -. La oscuridad es la respuesta. El antídoto se encuentra escondido en la oscuridad.

Los chicos pensaron en su respuesta, pero Flash como Time fueron los únicos que captaron cierto ambigüedad en lo que dijo, seguido de que al decir en voz alta la respuesta, los cubrió una repentina oscuridad, tomándolos desprevenidos, pero en las paredes, había una fórmula química escrita con pintura fosforescente y ultravioleta que se encienden sólo con la luz apagada, revelándose el antídoto que estaba escondido en sus propias narices, estando en los muros todo el tiempo, y antes de que pudieran celebrar, se escuchó una voz en los parlantes.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Han descifrado el antídoto en el tiempo récord de treinta y tres minutos!- avisaron y los chicos exclamaron de júbilo en triunfo, volviéndolo loco de emoción más que nada a Caramel.

-¡No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti!- exclamó Soarin hacia Moon White con la mano levantada para un choque de cinco, el cual no captó saber cómo responder, pero no importó, cambió el gesto con unas palmadas a su espalda mientras los demás se rejuntaron a celebrar su victoria y se encendían las luces abriéndose la puerta.

Al salir, los empleados se acercaron para felicitarlos como el nuevo equipo que batió un récord.

-Va hacer difícil superar ese tiempo- comentó una empleada.

-¡Lo sé!- contestó Caramel aún emocionado.

-¡Qué bueno que no hicimos un innecesario pero cool número musical!- exclamó Cheese.

-¿Su equipo como se llama? Es para escribir el nombre en el certificado de que rompieron el récord.

-Equipo alfa buena maravilla onda dinamita escuadrón lobo- respondió Cheese sonriente.

-¡Claro que no!- corearon todos.

-Creo que aunque ya no exista la escuela…- decía Thunderlane con cierta nostalgia con media sonrisa -...seguimos siendo wonderbolts, ¿No?- exclamó y el resto se sonrieron de la misma forma.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Caramel -. Aún somos wonderbolts, y con uno honorario- agregó mirando a Moon White, que para esas alturas, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente más cómodo con el grupo, dejándose sonreír ante ello.

-Entonces, Wonderbolts…- dijo la empleada escribiendo sobre la línea punteada de un decorado cartón -. Felicidades por establecer el nuevo récord- exclamó entusiasta estirando el certificado y era Caramel que recogía feliz el reconocimiento pero dudó a medio camino, volteándose.

-Creo que quien se lleve el recuerdo del récord eres tú- exclamó, mirando hacia Moon White, quien suavizó un ceño.

-Tú eras el que quería ganar y batir el récord- recordó él.

-Sí pero fuiste tú el que lo hizo posible, ¿No?

-Tiene razón- asintió Soarin -. Llévate el certificado tú.

-¡Te lo ganaste!- exclamó Cheese.

-Y al verlo recordarás que no nos odias tanto- sonrió Thunderlane chasqueando los dedos en su dirección.

-Yo no odio- resopló Moon White -. Sólo me fastidio.

-¿Gracias?- dudó Thunderlane, y Moon White enarcó una ceja con media sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias- exclamó para aceptar el certificado por el equipo.

-Reúnanse para la foto en el muro- avisó la empleada alzando la cámara para tomar la foto y ellos se juntaron, quedando Moon White en medio para mostrar el certificado-. Digan: ¡Cheese!

-¿Yo qué?- se burló Cheese y todos se rieron a la vez que fue tomada la foto en ese momento.

La empleada mostro la foto por la pantalla de la cámara, y se vieron a ellos con diferentes muecas de risas rompiendo su pose en una más despreocupada y desprevenida, pero en vez de pedir otra toma, todos sonrieron en aprobación, pareciéndoles divertida la foto. Entonces fue colocada en el muro del vestíbulo donde esperaban otros equipos a que se desocupe las salas, con el nombre del equipo y el tiempo récord en la parte de abajo, mirándose aún los chicos en la foto con emoción. Incluso Moon White, que se vio en esa fotografía con una sincera sonrisa divertida por la ocurrencia de Cheese de hacerlos arruinar la pose por su chistecito, viéndose en medio del momento, y sí, permaneciendo dentro de la situación, ya no viéndose ajeno de lo que ocurría sino ya parte de ella. Aún podrían chocar con algunas cosas, por no decir la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando puso de su parte, tal vez, sólo tal vez, los chicos no podrían ser tan malos como pensaba. Eran unos niños, sí, pero eran maduros para ser comprensivos y empáticos después de lo que les hizo, haciéndolo sentir que no merecían eso y saber quien también fue un inmaduro al comportarse así. No se lo iba a negar, pero al menos pudo distraerse con algo agradable qué recordar…entre tanta oscuridad.

-Aaaawwww- escuchó decir y levantó la cara al ver al grupo mirándolo con suspicacia, siendo Cheese quien haya lanzado ese alarido conmovido -. ¡Esa sí es una sonrisa!- exclamó en aprobación y sólo ahí Moon White se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. -. Y justo a tiempo- dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca.

-Sí, ya nos toca encontrarnos con las chicas para comer juntos como quedamos- exclamó Time mientras ya salían del local.

-Tanto acertijo ya me abrió el apetito- exclamó Thunderlane.

-En realidad…- empezó a decir Cheese colocándose frente a ellos-...dije justo a tiempo porque me voy.

-Lo sabemos, te vas a comer con nosotros- obvió Thunderlane. Cheese meneó la cabeza.

-Sí, comeré, pero no con ustedes, sino con Pinkie Pie.

-Ah, ¿Tienen una cita?- preguntó Soarin.

-En realidad nuestra última cita hasta quién sabe cuando- especificó forzando más la sonrisa y eso ya ponía dudosos a los demás -. Me voy de Canterlot City para regresar a mi país, esta noche- soltó de una vez.

-...- enmudecieron todos, pero más afectados eran sus cuatro amigos más cercanos.

-¿Te vas? ¿Ya?- dijo Flash, incrédulo.

-Debes estar bromeando. Es otro de tus juegos, ¿Cierto?- decía Caramel. Cheese sinceró una suave sonrisa.

-Ya mis papeles se arreglaron y no he visto a mi familia casi un año. Sabían que pasaría.

-¡Pero no hoy!- aclaró Thunderlane.

-¡Yo ya hasta lo había olvidado!- exclamó Soarin.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- preguntó Caramel.

-¡Para evitar esas caras!- sonrió alzando las manos señalando sus rostros apagados y tristes. Cheese bajó los brazos sin borrar la sonrisa -. No quería que pensaran que me iba mientras pasaríamos nuestro día de chicos.

-¿Por eso insististe que viniera?- preguntó Flash.

-¿Y por eso estabas tan irritablemente entusiasta y alegre todo el tiempo?- preguntó Moon White y aquello hizo soltar unas cortas risas en todos, haciéndolos sacar forzosamente unas risas, suavizando sin querer el momento.

-Él es así siempre- le dijo Soarin menguando su risa de a poco y Cheese meneó la cabeza declarándose culpable.

-¿Pinkie lo sabe?- preguntó Time.

-Claro que lo sabe- respondió-. Y entendió bien que quería pasar la mitad del día con mis mejores amigos y la otra mitad hasta despedirnos del aeropuerto, con ella.

-Entonces con mayor razón debo disculparme- exclamó Moon White con una mueca -. Yo no fui el mejor invitado y arruiné gran parte del día.

-¿Estás loco?- exclamó Cheese y sonrió más con sinceridad-. ¡Tuve un grandioso viaje en auto cantando éxitos pasajeros! ¡Todos estuvimos adoloridos con diversión al salir del auto! ¡Discutí tonterías con mis amigos! ¡Jamás vi un documental en cines y me quedé dormido, y ya lo hice! ¡Buscarte fue como jugar a las escondidas! ¡Reconociste que fuiste un tonto y pudimos ganar y romper el récord del juego de escape!- se sacudió-.¡Fue la mejor salida de no despedida de día de chicos de la historia!- detuvo su mirada en Moon White -. Y lo hizo aún mejor haciendo un amigo más, al que debo de despedir también…¡Pero es un amigo más!

-...- enmudeció Moon White como los demás al ver a Cheese tan feliz, que por un lado, él admiró mucho esa forma que tenia de ver las cosas. Se iba a odiar por lo que iba hacer, pero debía hacerlo. Suspiró y expandió los brazos. -. ¿Saben qué amerita esto?- preguntó lo que tanto Cheese decía varias veces en toda la salida, lo que lo hizo sonreír riéndose y el resto se sonrieron igual, afirmando con la cabeza para expandir los brazos también con misma divertida resignación para decir en coro:

-¡Un abrazo!- exclamaron juntándose en un abrazo grupal entre risas mezcladas ante la situación, algunos raspando su cabeza con los nudillos entre burlas.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban a pocos metros de la zona del patio de comidas, esperando la llegada de los chicos hablándose entre sí, cuando de repente, se empezó a escuchar una música, no sabiendo de dónde precisamente provenía, mirando algunos ángulos a su alrededor, y en turno tras otro, ellas enfocaron su mirada cuando Cheese caminaba hacia ellas, pero no estaba con su típica ropa con su camisa amarilla chillón y pantalón café, sino que lucía unos jeans ajustados, una botas negras de suela y una camiseta negra teniendo encima un liviano suéter blanco con un par de franjas rojas en las mangas, pero lo que más las desconcertó, fue que su cabello estaba peinado con gel formando un copete, en toda una apariencia de los años cincuenta de "chico malo". Ya no sabían dónde mirar cuando, sí, empezó a cantar:

-I got chiiiiiiiiiills, they're multiplying- cantó deteniéndose cerca y quitarse el suéter mostrando sus mangas recogidas mostrando los brazos para hacer girar el suéter con una mano mientras movía hechizantemente de un lado a otro sus caderas -. And I'm loooooooosing control. Because the power you're supplying- lanzó el suéter dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas -. ¡It's electrifying!

-¿Qué? No entien…¿Y tú, Pin…?- decía Applejack.

Solo para ver con las demás, a Pinkie Pie repentinamente ya vestida con unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y una blusa muy ceñida que modelaba muy bien su figura delgada y estrecha cintura, con los hombros descubiertos con su cabello más tupido, pero con una vincha de un lado, en una pose con mano a la cadera, saboreando un chupete, el cual lanzó al suelo y lo pisó usando plataformas, para caminar hacia donde Cheese estaba arrodillado con un movimiento de caderas.

-You'd better shape up- cantó alzando el pie simulando que lo lanzaba hacia atrás y Cheese se dejó tirar mientras Pinkie se daba media vuelta cantando y él se ponía en pie en un salto y caminaba hacia ella rítmicamente -. Because I need a man. ¡And my heart is set on you!- dijo girándose y encontrándose ya cerca y con la mirada, tomándolo ella del cuello y él de la cintura, en un sincronizado movimiento -. You'd better shape up, better understand. To my heart I must be true.

-Nothing left, nothing left for me to do- le canto él para corear en un baile:

-¡The one that I want! ¡You are the one that I want! ¡Ho ho ho! ¡Honey!- corearon la canción.

Pero no sólo ellos, sino que repentinamente varios que pasaban por ahí, comenzaron a participar en el coro de la canción, cantando una y otra vez esa última línea, bailando a su alrededor, como si fuese una planeada presentación, cosa siendo obra de Cheese y Pinkie, no era así y simplemente sucedió, terminando el baile de ellos en una pirueta, y Pinkie Pie terminó sujetándose de la cintura de Cheese con las piernas mientras él la sujetaba y giraban en círculos con sus frentes pegadas con una amplia sonrisa mirándose, terminando el repetido coro para finalmente ambos hacían de la mano a sus amigos en despedida, alejándose por su propio lado, respondiendo ellos el gesto aún sacados de onda con diferentes caras para terminar por reírse de lo sucedido, mientras el resto de comensales no dejaban de bailar y corear la canción, hasta acabar la música y todos se miraron confundidos entre sí, caminando como si nada.

Finalmente, todos se reunieron entre sí después de ese…innecesario número musical, y buscaron donde sentarse tras que Mistery y Cherry fueran ordenar la comida mientras ellos esperaran.

Twilight no resistió en preguntar qué habían hecho en toda la tarde, conteniendo emoción pasando su mirada a Moon White que aunque no cambiaba mucho de estar serio y la mitad de su concentración en otro lado, eso no le impedía a creer que haya disfrutado el día, pues por orgulloso podría creer que lo ocultaba. Con mucho cuidado, los chicos explicaron la salida omitiendo la parte en la que Moon White se "perdió", emocionando al mencionar el récord que tuvieron el juego de escape, aunque lo que les ponía algo nerviosos, era ver el impenetrable rostro de Applejack, que no dejaba de verlos con mucha sospecha, pero más que nada era a Thunderlane, que le tenía un mirada especial que él trataba de mirar a otro lado luchando en no demostrar el nerviosismo que había dentro de él. Cherry y Mistery llegaron con la orden de pizza, trayendo una pizza especial para Moon White y Twilight, siendo esta vegetariana, lo que agradecieron ambos por lo atentos que fueron.

Cuando terminaron de comer, finalmente cada uno se iba por su lado a sus casas. Como al principio habían quedado, Applejack y Thunderlane se irían juntos compartiendo un taxi, lo que a estas alturas, hizo que él se arrepintiera de ello, dado a la extraña actitud que Applejack había tenido todo el rato. Ambos caminaban hacia una de las salidas del centro comercial, cuando fue ella misma que rompió el silencio.

-Entonces…fueron al cine y al juego de escape- empezó a decir.

-Sí, sí- asintió con sonrisa nerviosa. -. En el juego de escape fue todo intenso pero cool. No

-Ah, ¿Por eso no contestabas tu celular?- preguntó entrecerrándole los ojos. Thunderlane tragó saliva.

-Pues…no podía contestarte…- le respondió. Applejack se lo quedó mirando. No sospechaba ni una mentira. Debía ser buena noticia, pero no lo era.

-¿Y por qué no me devolviste la llamada al salir?

-Pues…no tenía cómo marcarte…- contestó con sonrisa más tensa. De nuevo, Applejack no captó que mentía…pero eso sólo la hacía enojar más.

-¿Y por qué no podías marcarme?

-Porque…porque…- decía apretando sus dientes, pensando rápido -…no tenía el celular conmigo para devolverte la llamada…

-Y…- tensaba más el ambiente -…¿Dónde está tu celular?

-¿Mi celular?- se le salió preguntar con la voz más fina sin querer para aclararse la garganta.

-Sí, tu celular, Thunderlane. ¿Dónde está?

-Aaah, mi celular…

-Sí, tu celular.

-Ah, pues, ¿Mi celular?

-¡Thunderlane!- acabó su paciencia.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Mi celular!- repitió más nervioso -. Yo…lo perdí…

-Lo perdiste- se quiso confirmar con sequedad.

-¡Sí, sí, manzanita! Perdí mi celular, se…se…salió de mis manos y voló al piso de abajo…

-Sólo voló.

-¡Sí!

-…- se lo quedó mirando entrecerrándole los ojos y a esas alturas, Thunderlane se sentía aplastado por su mirada, hasta que finalmente, Applejack empezó a asentir. -. Ya veo…- exclamó y Thunderlane sintió que volvió a respirar sonriéndose.

-Sí, pues, después de todo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi celular?

-Ah, por nada, simplemente….- decía para sacar de su bolsillo restos del celular y entregárselo -. ¡Mi cabeza lo encontró!- exclamó y alzó su cerquillo mostrando el chichón, dejando a Thunderlane agrandar los ojos y caer la quijada.

-Y-yo… ¿Ese es mi celular?

-¡La tapa de atrás tenía el adhesivo con tu número de celular porque siempre se te olvida!- encaró -. ¡Así que sí, es tu celular!

-¡¿Mi celular cayó sobre tu cabeza?!- reaccionaba recién. -. ¡Lo siento! yo…entiendo que estés enojada, es un chichón grande y…

-¿En serio crees que por eso estoy enojada?- reclamó frunciendo más el ceño.

-Ah… ¿Nooo?- dudó mucho en decir con un gesto. Applejack no dejaba de marcar su entrecejo.

-No. Y para colmo estás mejorando en saber cómo mentirme- reprochó con amargura -. Igual fallaste sólo en la última, tu celular no se te cayó. Lo tiraste, ¿cierto? Y no estabas en el Escapalogy cuando llamé, porque estabas fuera para lanzarlo piso abajo. Lanzaste tu celular mientras te llamaba, ¿Por qué no querías contestarme?

Thunderlane quedó enmudecido, por un lado, sintió que se enamoró más por la audacia de su novia, pero por otro…lo había acorralado. La única razón por lo que le mentía…era por no echar de cabeza a sus amigos. Entre todos, incluyendo Moon White, al final quedaron en no mencionar la parte en que se ausentó, quedándoselo entre ellos, entonces…si revela todo…echaría de cabeza a todos. Le diría la verdad, si les avisaba a sus amigos primero para que supieran, pero por ahora, estaba atrapado. Ante su silencio, Applejack dejó bajar sus hombros con decepción.

-Así que no- dijo ella con desilusión -, no estoy enojada de que desafortunadamente el celular cayera sobre mí, sino que lo hiciste para no contestarme por ocultarme algo, pero peor es que me mintieras encima de esa mentira. Y yo odio las mentiras.

-Applejack…- musitó decaído, sin saber qué hacer.

-No estoy de humor para seguir discutiendo, ¿Sí? Mejor me voy. Hablamos después- farfulló meneando la cabeza para darse la vuelta y caminar sentido contrario, dejando a Thunderlane atrás, con una mirada triste viendo los restos de lo que fue su celular.

…

Quedaban algunos chicos aún dentro del centro comercial.

Zephyr ingresó con Twilight y Rarity al baño para que pueda traer de regreso a Trixie y si lo deseaba, cambiarse de ropa.

-Muack, muack. Muack- decía Derpy mientras besaba en la mejilla a Whooves en despedida -. Nos vemos mañana- dijo abrazándolo de lado -. Imagina que un corazoncito flota entre los dos- le dijo haciéndolo reír y que la abrazara besándole la cabeza.

-O me dan uno de esos besitos o ya nos vamos- exclamó Lyra con gracia un par de metros atrás esperándola con Fluttershy.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- repitió Derpy sonriéndose mucho y pasó la mirada tras el hombro de Time, para agitar la mano -. ¡Adiós, Comet!- se despidió de Moon White, guiñando el ojo al usar su otro nombre, que estaba arrimado al balón de aquel piso, y él le dio una media sonrisa agitando la mano en respuesta.

Derpy besó de nuevo a Whooves y corrió en saltos hacia Lyra para enroscarle un brazo y abrazarla de ahí, para caminar con ella y Fluttershy hacia la salida, hiéndose juntas.

-Sólo quedamos tú y yo- le dijo Time caminando hacia Moon White, que asintió alzándole las cejas.

-Ella es…- le decía sonriéndose un poco divertido, sabiendo Turner que se refería a Derpy -…muy cariñosa, ¿no?

-Es la mejor- contestó sonriéndose ampliamente terminando de acercarse a él. -. Como Twilight es la mejor para ti también, ¿no?- exclamó y Moon White mantuvo la pequeña sonrisa pero con la mirada distraída. Time entornó los ojos sobre él -. La salida no terminó tanto como se esperó, ¿Verdad?

-Me distraje algo- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero parecía que una mitad estaba ahí y la otra quién sabe dónde- comentó pero no recibió respuesta de Moon White, mirando al vacío, como no negando nada. Time suspiró -. Escucha…es muy comprensible que estés intranquilo. No es para menos- meneó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos -…sé que el ser arrastrado por…- decía, y pasó como flashback aquel enorme fénix negro cubierto de llamas oscuras trinando desgarradoramente ante él y Twilight cuando viajaron al pasado, pasándole un escalofrío que hizo que Moon White le prestara más atención, con un ceño confundido -…por esa cosa que se despertó en ti…- terminó por decir para enfocar su mirar -…yo me siento parcialmente culpable de ello, y en serio agradezco que lo que ocurrió, no haya cambiado tu forma de ser conmigo, y en especial con Twilight. Me alegra que sigamos siendo amigos pero tengo la necesidad de decir que en serio lo sien…

-Oye, oye, oye….- lo interrumpió formando su ceño meneando la cabeza -. No tengo ni las más remota idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿De qué te disculpas? ¿Por qué tendría que actuar diferente contigo…con Twilight?- preguntó con consternación y confundido, lo que hizo que Time palideciera, sintiendo que había metido la pata.

-No…¿No lo sabes?- jadeó, admirado -. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar qué?

-Pero…el reloj, tu rompiste mi reloj, me lo dijiste y te disculpaste por eso esta mañana. Creí que por eso lo sabías.

-¡¿Saber qué?- preguntó completamente desorientado -. Time, ¿Qué cosa hiciste? ¿Qué cosa hizo…Twilight?- dijo casi sin aliento con mayor interés.

-Twilight, no…- titubeó en voz baja -…creo que ella debe decírtelo.

-Time- lo nombró con un tono intermedio pero serio -. Si a estas alturas, ella no me ha dicho ni ha tenido la intención de decirme nada, no lo dirá ahora. Dímelo tú, que por lo visto estás tan involucrado que ella para te disculpes conmigo- demandó, y Time lo miró en silencio con una expresión apagada y con contrariada.

Moon White endureció su mandíbula resistiéndose en perder más la paciencia, pero no apartaba sus ojos duros y demandantes sobre él, que al final, tras unos segundos de silencio, Time dejó bajar sus hombros encorvando sus cejas, más preocupado por él mismo, lo estaba en cómo repercutiría su reacción, en Twilight.

-Ella te ama, Moon White…y se devastó por lo que ocurrió- se limitó en recordarle, y Moon White cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando lo delicado de lo que le tenía qué decirle. Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo miró con firmeza.

-Tú sólo dímelo…- se impacientó más sin apartarle la mirada.

Sin verse escapatoria, Time le reveló el viaje al pasado.

-¡Ahora sí soy la gran y poderosa Trixie!- exclamó Lulamoon aliviada saliendo del cubículo del baño con su vestido azul de siempre posando con manos a la cadera, de vuelta con su peinado de lado y vincha.

-La otra ropa también te quedaba muy bien- sonrió Rarity mirándola con Twilight.

-Nah- hizo un gesto reprobatorio caminando hacia el espejo -. Esa no es Trixie- dijo para sonreírse en alto levantándose las cejas a su reflejo -. Esta muñeca sí lo es.

-Qué humilde…- rió Twilight.

-Pero Trixie se alegra que Zephyr se sienta cómoda- exclamó, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Trixie lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda y leyó el mensaje, formando un ceño confundido -. Qué raro…es un mensaje de Time Turner- dijo levantando la mirada, en especial a Twilight -. Dice que él y Moon White se irán por su cuenta. Ya se fueron.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Twilight confundida para menear su cabeza y sonreír rodando los ojos -. Tal vez Time lo invitó a un lado y no se resistió. Después de todo, se le notaba que no pasó tan bien el día- exclamó para suspirar -. Parece que se esforzó pero aun así no todo salió tan bien como mi día.

-¿Sin despedirte?- levantó una ceja Rarity y Twilight hizo un mohín en la boca, mirándola.

-¿Eso es…malo?- preguntó con un gesto preocupado. Rarity sacudió la cabeza alzando una sonrisa.

-No creo, tal vez exagero.

-¿Tú? ¿Exagerar? Pero qué raro…- se burló Trixie posando frente al espejo sacándose fotos con el celular, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la modista.

-Jejeje, sí….exagerar…- murmuró Twilight con una forzada sonrisa tensa, para darse la vuelta y arquear sus cejas, dubitativa.

El camino hacia la casa de Trixie, se le hizo una eternidad por alguna razón. Mientras aun Trixie se seguía tomando fotos de ella misma, Twilight miraba hacia la calle distraídamente, tamborileando sobre sus piernas sin entender esa ansiedad que le había entrado. Tal vez estaba enojado. Como dijo, no pareció divertirse como pensaba que al final pasaría. Tal vez sólo fue educado en no mostrarse molesto mientras comían la pizza y ahora podía estarlo libremente. Ella en serio creyó que al final la salida le haría bien, que se distrajera de todo como ella pudo después de la pequeña pero útil charla con Fluttershy. Pero él era diferente en esas cosas, y tal vez sólo lo hizo pasar un mal rato al insistirle que vaya. Tal vez debió respetar su posición. Tal vez podría ser algo mandona, ¿no? Se paseó una mano a su frente y cerró sus ojos, tratando de no pensar demasiado.

Entonces cuando llegaron a la mansión, caminó casi como si flotara y sin disimular su rostro angustiado. Aun no había llegado. Debía seguir con Time Turner. Twilight fue su habitación, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, para terminar acostándose con la mirada hacia el tumbado, tratando de borrar esas ideas, pero más que su mente, era su corazón que estaba angustiado, estrujándose, comprimiéndose, sufriendo de alguna manera. No eran ideas de ella, en serio, tenía un mal presentimiento. Jadeó haciéndose ovillo en la cama y abrazó una almohada, aferrándose a ella, hasta sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, su cuarto estaba oscuro.

Se habría quedado dormida unas horas, lo que la hizo respingar y saltar de su cama, casi de manera instintiva, encaminarse hacia su puerta y llegar hacia la que era la habitación de Moon White. Tenía que haber llegado, ¿cierto?

Pues cierto.

Porque entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Moon White enfrente de ella, sin una expresión en especial en su rostro, el cual estaba suavizado y aparentemente tranquilo, mirando la angustiosa mirada de Twilight, juntando sus manos de manera nerviosa.

-La próxima vez…si no quieres salir, no te obligaré…- dijo ella sin preámbulo apenada -. Si estás molesto conmigo por eso, lo siento. Creo que fui mandona, pero sólo quería que…fueras feliz y…- decía, pero se interrumpió cuando de la nada, Moon White se inclinó a ella y la rodeó con fuerza en sus brazos. Twilight dejó abrir sus ojos enseguida, al tomarla desprevenida.

-Créeme, Twilight…tú me has hecho feliz más de lo que me has hecho daño…- murmuró en su cuello, abrazándola más y Twilight empezó a sonreírse, con mucho alivio y alegre, devolviéndole el abrazo, disipándose toda esa ansiedad e ideas, disfrutando del abrazo.

-Estaba preocupada…creí…

-Ssshhh- la calló con suavidad, cerrándosele los ojos, concentrándose en ese momento y le empezó acariciar la cabellera. -. Deja de pensar, neurótica.

-Oye…- se quejó risueña, calmada y relajada entre sus brazos. Aunque aún lo sentía algo ido, no quiso interrogarlo, al contrario, lo terminar de animar el día -. Quiero contarte mi versión de este día- le comentó un momento después separándose el abrazo y mirándolo con ojos brillantes. -. ¿Te parece si cada uno se baña y nos reunimos a conversar nuestras versiones del día?

-Claro- le sonrió en aprobación y ella le respondió igual, diciendo un par de cosas más y dirigiéndose a su habitación para estar cómoda. Moon White la vio irse, manteniendo esa sonrisa y con movimientos lentos, se adentró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta, apegando su espalda a la madera de la puerta, cerrando los ojos al sentir el caótico latir de su corazón, ardiéndole intensamente, mientras deshacía la sonrisa, apretando los dientes con fuerza para resistir ese nudo helado en todo su ser, resistiendo una fuerte ola dentro de sí, que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo, manteniendo un gesto de esfuerzo en su rostro con expresión tortuoso saliéndosele el aire entre los dientes apretados entre sí, pero ya no pudo más.

Su rostro empezó a contraerse, empezando su pecho a agitarse con fuerza y de sus labios salió un jadeo, expulsado con fuerza, como escapando contra su voluntad, pasándose las manos a la altura de sus ojos cuando se le escapó el primer sollozo quebrado, dejándose deslizar hacia abajo, lentamente aterrizar el suelo descomponiendo de igual forma su rostro, tratando de reprimir el llanto pero este lo venció al fin.

Después de semanas, de resistir todo el día, finalmente, Moon White rompió en llanto ocultando el rostro sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo caliente la cara que se enrojecía de las lágrimas que brotaban rebeldes contra su voluntad, ardiéndole con fuerza sus ojos que no dejaba tregua en fabricar ese líquido salado cargado de sentimientos y emociones que no sabía ya cómo lidiar, deshaciéndose en llanto y le ardía todo su cuerpo con ese ardor helado en todo su ser, temblándole por completo, cubierto del manto oscuro de la temprana noche, tratando lo más que podía amortiguar el ruido de su llanto, que se le escapaba sin control, subiendo y bajando ligeramente, luchando contra él pero sin dejarlo de emitir lamentosos balbuceos, confundiendo sus lágrimas y el sudor de su rostro. Sólo podía, entre voz quebrada y lamentoso, pedir disculpas, rogaba un lo siento, ahogándose en su propio llanto, consumiéndose de tristeza e impotencia, Sólo pudiendo decir eso. "Lo siento".

...

 **So...¿Qué tal?**

 **Si Moon White llora, yo lloro :´(**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el cap. Y ah! por si no lo notaron, la canción que cantan Cheese y Pinkie, como su ropa y la entrada que hicieron es de "** **you are the one that I want" de la película Grease XD**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	53. Segundas Oportunidades

**Segundas Oportunidades**

" _Eran las seis de la tarde y una familia de tres estaban en la pequeña mesa del comedor cenando. Apenas el sol empezaba a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo de un tono rojizo y anaranjado que filtraba la luz en la ventana de la habitación._

 _Un joven unicornio blanco de ojos grises y melena negra mantenía su mirada atenta con aquel juego de colores cálidos del cielo, con un revoltijo de pensamientos y raras sensaciones, poniéndolo un tanto inquieto, sin haberse dado cuenta que un unicornio cerúleo, de ojos celestes y melena negra, y una pegaso crema, ojos azules y melena café, habían interrumpido su comida al quedarselo mirando, distraído hacia la ventana mientras a la vez, levitaba su cuchara con garbanzos, para luego hacerlos caer de vuelta al plato con una mirada ensimismada, entre un ligero ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior, perdido en lo que sea que estaba pensando._

 _La pareja se miraron entre sí compartiendo una misma mirada interrogativa, como comunicándose telepáticamente, para regresar su vista en él y que el unicornio se aclare la garganta exageradamente ruidoso, provocando que el potrillo se desconcentrara y alzara la vista impulsivamente a la vez que el aura de su cuerno se deshacía y provocara que la cuchara cayera contra el plato, salpicándole el rostro de comida._

 _-Puedo asegurarte que aunque levantes la cuchara mil veces-empezó a decir la pegaso mientras su pareja le estiraba con magia una servilleta al potrillo para agarrarlo con magia también y se limpiara el rostro –va a seguir cayendo de la misma manera- completó y se rodó de ojos -. Y por favor, ¿En serio es necesario usar magia para tomar una simple servilleta?- se quejó con un ceño acusatorio a ambos, lo que hizo al potrillo reírse con complicidad al igual que su padre, quien pasó su mirada a su esposa con cierta astucia._

 _-¿Me pasas la salsa, Speed, por favor?- preguntó el unicornio y ella se quejó haciendo un ruido con la boca levantándose de la silla y agitó sus alas para elevarse -. ¿En serio es necesario volar para ir por una salsa?- se quejó él esta vez pero con una sonrisa cómica, y más aún cuando ella se dio cuenta del jaque, mirándolo con ceño de enojo a la vez que se sonrojaba avergonzada, lo que hizo reír más a padre e hijo._

 _-Los odio- masculló entrecerrándole los ojos pero sólo provocó risas mientras volvía a su asiento._

 _-¡Oye, ¿y mi salsa?!_

 _-¡Levanta tu trasero!_

 _-¡Pero mi trasero está cómodo!_

 _-¡No cuando te lo patee!_

 _-¡Entonces te teletransporto al patio!_

 _-¡Te he dicho que odio que uses magia conmigo! ¡Y ni siquiera tenemos patio!_

 _-¡No dije en cuál patio!_

 _-¡High Line!_

 _-¡Speed!_

 _-Ppff Jajajajajaja- no podía evitar reír más Moon White, divirtiéndole esas discusiones de sus padres, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrieran pasándose una mirada y guiñandose un ojo, como si la misión fue cumplida._

 _-Ahora sí, señor- dijo High Line viendo menos tensión en su rostro que menguaba la risa -. ¿Se puede saber qué tanto lo tenía pensativo?_

 _-Ehmmm- emitió curvando las cejas -. Pues…- decía con su tono de voz nervioso para finalmente suspirar con resignación -. Yo sólo…quería pedirles algo…_

 _-Ahora el nervioso soy yo…y mi billetera- masculló Hign Line, recibiendo un codazo de Speed, en reprendimiento._

 _-No, no, no es nada de comprar- aclaró Moon White._

 _-¡Ah, pues, soy todo oídos!- exclamó su padre halándose las orejas hacia arriba, recibiendo otro codazo de Speed, quien rodó de ojos y sonrió hacia su hijo._

 _-¡Pero no seas exagerado, cariño! ¿Eso te pone nervioso? Vamos, dinos qué quieres._

 _-Yo…- empezó a decir, sintiendo que le latía el corazón muy rápido de los nervios -….quiero…un hermano._

 _-…- enmudecieron ambos, pero más que nada Speed, que se puso tensa de incomodidad, pero quien habló fue su padre._

 _-Moon White, ya hablamos de eso antes- exclamó con voz calmada pero más seria mientras Speed se escabullía en la comida._

 _-Sí, ya sé que sólo pueden tener un hijo, que soy yo- dijo con comprensión y Speed sólo sonrió forzadamente mirándolo con atención -. Pero el hermano no tiene que dármelo ustedes, sólo tienen que adoptar…adoptar un hermano…- dijo para ser más preciso -…adoptar…a Sunny…_

 _-…- volvieron a enmudecer, quedándoselo mirando fijamente, lo que lo hizo esquivar la mirada mientras los dejaba procesarlo. Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta...ni él estaba convencido._

 _-¿Quieres…que Sunset Shimmer sea tu hermana?- preguntó Speed con admiración. Moon White deslizó la mirada a ellos._

 _-¿Ustedes no?_

 _-Claro que queremos a esa pequeña…- exclamó su madre con un suave ceño intercambiando miradas con su padre, quien prosiguió:_

 _-Pero no podemos adoptar, por adoptar- le explicó con cierta tristeza -. Queremos a Sunny, pero aun vivimos con el dinero justo siendo solo los tres y más aún con los gastos para expandir mi negocio. Para adoptarla debemos ganar dinero suficiente para mantenerla para la escuela, ropa, útiles..._

 _-Ni tenemos una habitación para ella- continuó Speed en un mismo tono de impotencia -. Habría que comprar una nueva casa para más espacio y otros cambios que por ahora, no podemos disponer…_

 _-Ah…- se desanimó bajando las orejas volviendo su mirada hacia abajo._

 _-Pero, ¿Por qué ahora se te cruzó esa idea?- preguntó Speed. -. Sé que quieres a Sunny pero, ¿En serio la quieres de hermana?_

 _-No lo sé, sólo…- suspiró levantándoles la mirada -… yo sólo la veo en los cursos de magia y la tarde en el parque. Pero Sunny ya no irá al parque. Dice que ahora tiene doce y ya no le llama la atención. Admito que algunos juegos ya no me gustan también, y lo que quiero hacer pues, ella no le llama de atención porque prefiere repasar hechizos o leer esas revistas de yeguas. Pero ella le molesta ir porque dice que ya es no es una pequeña. Está así de rara desde que está…diferente._

 _-¿Cómo diferente?- preguntó High Line._

 _-Así de…¡Diferente!- decía sin saberse explicar -. Está más no sé, más…rara. Está diferente._

 _-O tú la ves diferente…- se aventuró decir levantando una ceja, y Moon White lo vio. -. Tú tampoco eres igual a cuando eras un potrillo pequeño. Ya te hablamos de eso, ¿Recuerdas? La pubertad diferencia más entre las yeguas y los corceles, mental y físicamente. Sunny no sólo cambió, tú también._

 _-No. Bueno, sí, digo, no, pero es diferente. A mi se me quiebra la voz y debo usar desodorante porque si no apesto- dijo con frustración y sus padres no pudieron evitar soltar unas risas. cambio ella no, sólo…está diferente- ni él sabía como explicarse._

 _-Tú mismo dices que ya no te gusta jugar y quieres hacer otras cosas que se diferencia con las que quiere hacer Sunny._

 _-Si pero eso no nos pasaba antes…_

 _-Porque ahora ambos se sienten diferentes a como eran más pequeños._

 _-Pero no quiero sentirme diferente- exclamó con cierta angustia llevándose los cascos a los ojos con impotencia._

 _-Hey, oye, oye- lo llamó Speed con una suave sonrisa comprensiva, haciendo que él baje sus cascos con ese rostro nervioso, el corazón latiéndole extraño y con un horrible nudo en el estómago, escuchando la delicada y cálida voz maternal que solía hacer contraste con el temperamento fuerte de su madre -. No tienes por qué asustarte con lo que estás sintiendo. Si sientes una nueva emoción hacia Sunny… - sonrió Speed con cierta audacia sobre su hijo, que meneó la cabeza a los lados._

 _-Eso creo. ¿Pero por qué? No ha pasado nada de nuevo. Sunny siempre ha sido muy bonita, y divertida, lista y grandiosa, complicada, pero mi mejor amiga. Sólo…_

 _-¿Sólo?_

 _-No sé…- encogió los hombros, confundido, pero ensimismándose -…sólo quiero estar más con ella…hacerla más feliz…- expresó casi sin aliento -…y si sólo la veo en los cursos, que terminan en una semana…no la veré más seguido…antes me parecía bien vernos de vez en cuando pero ahora…- expresó tristeza -…no sé…yo sólo quiero estar con ella…- murmuró, con una molestia en su corazón, lo que lo hizo pasar un casco contra su pecho, como si así palpara esa sensación._

 _Últimamente sentía aquel...ardor en su corazón cuando estaba con ella, cuando pensaba en ella o algo le recordaba a ella. Era su mejor amiga y lo compartían todo desde que tenía ocho años, pero ahora, sentía algo más que quería compartir y dar, pero sentía cierto temor de descubrir que era, porque es diferente. Todo ahora era diferente. Ellos eran diferentes y ahora...se siente diferente._

 _Empezaba a odiar esa palabra._

 _-Moon White…- lo llamó su padre y alzó la mirada de vuelta a ellos, que se sonreían muy conmovidos como divertidos al verlo respirar un poco ansioso y con el rostro caliente revelando un potente sonrojo -. Tú no quieres a Sunset de hermana._

 _-¿No?- murmuró dubitativo con voz ahogada, saliéndosele aguda, cosa que pasaba por el cambio de voz y se aclaró la garganta._

 _-Sólo te diré que lo que sientes, no debes temerle…- le sonrió su padre colocando un casco sobre el de su esposa, que le devolvió la mirada sonriéndose -...no sientas miedo cuando una yegua te haga ver y sentir "diferente", más feliz de lo que fuiste y lo que harías por hacerla feliz. Acéptalo, porque es lo más normal y natural como maravilloso que experimentarás- concluyó High Line para besarle la mejilla a Speed, sonriéndose ella, cruzando sus cascos entre los suyos. -. Es lo que siento por tu madre._

 _-Y yo por tu padre, tesoro- sonrió su madre al borde del llanto, lo que confundió a Moon White. -. Oh, mi bebé…- sonrió conmovida, pasándose un casco en los bordes de los ojos. -. Tienes tu primer amor…"._

-Pssst. Psst. Pssssssssst- fue el sonido detonante que irrumpió el recuerdo en Moon White.

-¿Hmmm?- sus ojos grises se entornaron más al presente, con un semblante indiferente para levantar la mirada de su plato de cereal que desayunaba, hacia donde venía el sonido, hacia Trixie, que estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa y a un lado de ella, frente suyo, estaba Twilight, mirándolo igual con curiosidad.

-Estábamos hablando y Trixie te preguntó algo…- exclamó Twilight forzando una sonrisa.

-La gran Trixie no le habla al aire, ¿Sabías?- dijo Trixie, levantando su cuchara de su tazón de cereal dejando la cuchara al aire levantándole una ceja, pero las gotas de leche y restos de hojuelas salieron volando, aterrizando sobre el brazo de Moon White. Trixie expandió sus ojos con un gesto alarmado -. Agh, Trixie lo sien…- decía enseguida para interrumpir algún comentario cínico o mirada quejosa de su parte, pero se interrumpió suavizando un entrecejo al ver que Moon White ni se molestó en verse el brazo.

Él sólo tomó la servilleta de tela a un lado de su tazón y se limpió el brazo sin inmutarse nada, escuchándose solamente el crujir de las hojuelas del cereal que desayunaba, para terminar de masticar y tragar para fijar su vista inmutable hacia ella.

-No te preocupes y lamento no prestarte atención, ¿Qué decías?- exclamó con un tono pausado, que Trixie se lo quedó mirando fijamente, admirada como extrañada ante esa reacción nada común en él, incluso Twilight que se lo quedó mirando con disimulada intriga.

-Aaah...olvídalo…- se limitó en decir Trixie, pasmada a su actitud. Moon White asintió tranquilo.

-Bueno. En ese caso me retiro. Gracias por el desayuno- exclamó tomando su tazón a medio comer arrastrando su silla y se retiró hacia la cocina a dejar el plato.

Tanto Trixie como Twilight lo miraron irse manteniéndose calladas hasta perderle la vista y solo escuchar cómo sus pasos se perdían en el fondo del pasillo. Entonces se miraron entre sí.

-¿En serio?- reaccionó Trixie entre un rápido parpadeo desconcertado-. ¿Ni un reclamo? ¿Ni un sarcasmo? ¿Sin una queja ni frases de ancianos?- entreabrió sus labios meneando su cabeza a los lados -. ¿Está enfermo? ¿Le duele algo?- aspiró un poco abriendo más los ojos e inclinándose mucho hacia a Twilight para decir en susurro e intriga: -. ¿Se pelearon?

-No, no y por supuesto que no- contestó a sus preguntas mientras retrocedía un poco ante su cercanía. Trixie volvió a su lugar, llevándose el dedo índice a la altura de su barbilla, pensativa.

-Pero algo debe pasarle…está muy tranquilo. Demasiado…- dijo para temblar toda recorriéndole un escalofrío -. Muy amable y tranquilo me da miello.

Twilight suspiró encorvando sus cejas dejándose echar a su asiento y mirar hacia su tazón de cereal, contemplando las hojuelas flotar en la tibia leche, con dificultad viendo su reflejo, alcanzado a notar su rostro dudoso.

-Ayer charlamos antes de dormir y estaba bien…- agregó, pues caso contrario, no le habría acompañado a dormir como siempre y fue cariñoso de vez en cuando. Hizo un mohín en su boca pasando su mirada a Trixie, a quien vio con sus mejillas llenas devorando otra cucharada de cereal y masticar entre el crujir de sus hojuelas con una mirada atenta hacia ella, cosa que le pareció divertido de ver -. Te vas a ahogar- bromeó con una corta sonrisa y Trixie le frunció el ceño masticando más rápido para contestar, pero entonces paralizó su gesto cerrando un ojo soltando su cuchara para hacer un puño y golpear contra su pecho un par de veces antes de tomar su vaso rápidamente y beber el jugo de golpe, jadeando de alivio con la boca vacía y asesinó con la mirada a Twilight.

-¡¿Cómo osas invocarle el mal a Trixie?! ¡Casi saludo a San Pedro!- reprochó para aclararse la garganta -. Y pues, si dices que está bien, está bien. Si tú no sabes que le pasa a Moon White, ¿Quién más lo sabrá?- obvió encogiéndose de hombros y seguir comiendo su cereal, dejando a Twilight en qué pensar ante su comentario final.

-Tienes razón…- murmuró.

Trixie resplandeció su rostro con una sonrisa petulante.

-Siempre, y que no se te olvide- exclamó con suficiencia.

-¿Olvidar qué?- bromeó y Trixie le frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye!- se quejó, pero entonces se escuchó nuevos pasos, viendo de regreso a Moon White por pasar a lo largo del amplio comedor, cosa que hizo que Twilight reaccionara enseguida poniéndose en pie arrimándose en la mesa.

-¡Moon White!- lo atajó y él detuvo su andar para mirarla -. ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó sonriendo mucho. Él miró a los lados un poco extrañado por su actitud.

-A...la biblioteca, como todas las mañanas…

-Pero tú vas conmigo- se señaló con el índice- , a la biblioteca- agregó señalando hacia un lado-, todas las mañanas- le recordó entre pausas enfatizadas, sosteniendo aun la sonrisa.

-Pues aún estás desayu…- decía ,pero entonces Twilight levantó el tazón y se lo llevó a los labios para empezar a beber de prisa lo que quedaba de cereal con leche que para esas alturas, las hojuelas estaban casi disueltas por estar remojadas tanto tiempo.

Moon White quedó donde estaba, mirándola fijo con quietud y escepticismo mientras levantaba un ceja. Por otro lado, Trixie pasaba la mirada a cada uno viendo sus respectivos gestos con presta atención, a la vez estiraba su boca a la cuchara levantada con cereal un tanto distante de su boca por estar distraída viendo la escena.

Finalmente, Twilight aterrizó su tazón vacío a la mesa con prisa, tomó la servilleta para limpiarse y arrojarla a la mesa sin ver, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Trixie que tardó en reaccionar al no creerse que en serio eso acababa de pasar.

-¡Ya no! ¡Ya acabé! ¡Vámonos¡- apresuró retirándose de la mesa con afán caminando con prisa hacia él, tomándole del antebrazo y arrastrarlo fuera del comedor.

-¡¿Dónde quedó los modales?!- se quejó Trixie apartando la servilleta, ya viéndolos desaparecer. -. ¿Qué clase de princesa, reina, lo que sea es?- farfulló, pero entonces vio a su alrededor y sonrió traviesa para levantar su tazón y beberlo también a pecho.

-¡Beatrix!- retumbó una llamada de atención.

-¡Twilight me obligó!- respingó en susto apartando el tazón de su boca mirando a su padre adentrarse al comedor, bien vestido y perfumado que concentró el aroma en la habitación.

Serverus se limitó en mirar los ojos expandidos cargados de una exagerada inocencia de su hija y el bigote de leche sobre su boca. Suspiró.

-Fue la única malacostumbre difícil de quitarte de niña- comentó terminando de acercarse y estirarle una de las servilletas de tela. Trixie se sonrió relajada y tomó la servilleta para pasársela sobre la boca.

-¿A dónde vas?- curiosó mientras Serverus cercioraba la hora del celular. Trixie sonrió burlona -. ¿ Vas a una ciiiiitaaaa?- jugó levantando las cejas y Serverus la miró inexpresivo. -. ¿Quééé?- se hizo la desentendida. Su padre sólo se limitó en rodar los ojos.

-Los benefactores del programa de tutores en escuelas de bajo recursos tienen un desayuno para concluir detalles y terminar de cerciorar que todo esté organizado y bajo control para la fiesta de beneficencia- hizo un gesto airado -. Formalidades...asi que...- empezó a decir con un tono de voz esquivo-...cuando regreses de salir con tu madre, ya estaré aquí.

-Ah...okey- forzó una sonrisa pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, el celular de Serverus sonó, contestando al instante, retirándose de ahí avisando que ya iba en camino.

Trixie apoyó su codo a la mesa y descansó su cabeza en la mano. Sabía que su padre cambió su voz no por mencionar a su madre, sino que la salida que tenía con ella todas las mañanas, era porque dejaba a Zephyr manejar su cuerpo para que pueda saciar su necesidad natural de mantenerse en vuelo, y él desde el día en que se organizaron con vivir con su...nueva huésped, por decirlo, no volvieron a tocar el tema, como si no existiese Zephyr. No quería saber nada de ella y le tenía prohibido "llamarla" estando en casa.

Entonces Trixie meneó la cabeza bajando la mirada hacia su tazón, contando las pocas hojuelas que flotaban de lo que quedaba de leche de mala gana.

…

Unos desiguales sonidos de pasos acelerados en una carrera, llenaba el carril de corredores de un parque.

Rainbow Dash estaba con un short corto y blusa liviana sin mangas con su larga cabellera multicolor recogida, trotando en un solo ritmo y postura. Jadeaba un poco de cansancio y estaba sudorosa, pero aun conservando energía para mantener el paso del trote. Pero esta vez, no corría sola. A su lado y emparejándola, estaba Cherry Crash, con una misma similar ropa adecuada para correr con un pantalón corto y camiseta, sosteniendo el ritmo de la carrera de Rainbow evidenciando un poco más de cansancio que la peliarcoiris, pero tenía su mirada cargada de concentración y empeño, y un semblante muy pacífico pese mostrar su rostro algo enrojecido y resbalando gotas de sudor.

Finalmente, llegaron donde terminaba el carril, disminuyendo los pasos hasta detenerse, y ahí, dejar jadear con más libertad producto del cansancio. Rainbow se inclinó hacia adelante para posar sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire, mientras Cherry fue un poco más exagerada y se tumbó al piso para desparramarse, haciendo reír a Rainbow, que viéndola así, también se echó al piso con ambas dando cara hacia el claro cielo azul, subiendo y bajando sus pechos.

-No siento…mis piernas…- exclamó Cherry entre respiración forzada -…estoy oxidada- se quejó. Rainbow rió un poco.

-Para estar oxidada…tienes buena…resistencia…- comentó para dar un suspiro largo. Cherry continuó mirando hacia arriba, relajando su respiración a la vez con un semblante reflexivo, remojándose los labios.

-Había olvidado, la libertad que se siente correr, y pensar que dejé hacerlo por la burla de mi ex- confió en decir, haciendo que Rainbow desviara su mirada del cielo hacia Cherry, contemplando sus ojos un tanto idos pero a la vez concentrados al cielo -. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta en el pasado?- se renegó meneando un poco la cabeza con reproche a sí misma -. Me da vergüenza mirarme hacia atrás y ver lo idiota que fui. Tan insegura, pasiva, humillada, un tapete…- gruñó un poco -…pero de alguna manera correr, me tranquilizaba porque cuando corres, siempre es hacia adelante, donde quieras, y te transportas a un lugar a otro, hasta a veces parece no sentir el suelo y es como…

-…volar…- corearon ambas. Cherry miró hacia los ojos cerezas de Rainbow y ambas compartieron una risa.

-Irónico teniendo ambas magia de pegaso, ¿no?- exclamó Crash.

-Supongo que es una forma de conectarnos con nuestras contrapartes ponies.

-Oh, cielos…- farfulló con risa suavizando un entrecejo -…sería loco verme como un cuadrúpedo…creo que sería adorable, yo misma me rascaría bajo la barbilla para que mueva la pata….- comentó y Rainbow rió.

-Somos ponies, no perros- se carcajeó, para verla incorporándose al sentarse erguida, e ir menguando su risa.

-Gracias por hacer que retorne a correr- sonrió con calidez y Rainbow se acomodó igual sentándose, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti también- exclamó y Cherry suavizó un ceño, confundida, pero Rainbow la miro con una divertida mirada con acusación -. Gracias por ser una entrometida juntándonos a mí y Quibble.

-...- enmudeció con cierta diversión -. ¿Quéééééé? ¿yoooooooooo?- exageró -. No sé de lo que hablas- exclamó en juego y Rainbow rió dándole un empujón amistoso, compartiendo ambas la sonrisa -. ¿Cómo los supiste?

-Pues el tipo se quejó de que "cierta persona que no sé quien podría ser"- jugó mirándola muy fijamente, haciéndola reír –lo hizo perder el juego y literal, lo arrastró hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Whoosip?- jugó sonriente, feliz de declararse culpable.

-Sí, "whoosip"- exclamó cambiando su burlona sonrisa por una más serena al igual que su expresión -. Pero en serio, gracias.

-Oh, no agradezca…sólo pido que nombren a su primer hijo "Cherry"- bromeó para sonar la boca , tranquila- sonrió, devolviéndole el empujón amistoso -. Es lo menos que podía hacer. Me consolaste ese día en el hospital y me devolviste mi pasión por correr. Además…- se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad -…te merecías una segunda oportunidad, después de lo de Soarin…

-Oh…- murmuró con un mohín en la boca mirando hacia un lado -. Soarin…sí…

-Ah, lo siento, no quise…

-Descuida- le devolvió la mirada –como diste entender, la vida es una carrera, sólo existe la opción de mirar e ir hacia adelante- dijo para sonreír alto con mirada intensa -. Y ahora mi mirada está cien por ciento enfocada en ese chico que sabe los placeres de la vida…¡Aún conserva intacto los tazos en su funda original! !Se puede oler los Doritos aun!- se emocionó y se sacudió con una risita enrojeciéndose el rostro.

-Aaah…- murmuró Cherry entretenida de verla emocionada y descubrir ese lado…peculiar de Rainbow -…a eso llamo un… ¿buen partido?

-¿Verdad que sí?- le brillaron los ojos con mirada soñada y Cherry sólo pudo reír, cuando entonces sonó un celular, siendo el de Rainbow, quien apenas lo sacó del bolsillo, su sonrisa cambió alzando una comisura de su labio en más alto con una mirada sagaz, mirando de nuevo a Cherry alzándole las cejas varias veces -. Lo invocamos- exclamó irguiéndose su posición para levantarse y contestar. -. Hey, ¿Y tú? ¿Para qué me llamas?- bromeó contestando, para seguido lanzar una risa, con lo que sea que le habrá contestado Quibble.

Cherry sonrió divertida y feliz por su amiga, pero también una extraña melancolía la invadió, dejando la sonrisa un poco floja con la mirada entornándose nostálgica, desviando su mirada hacia un lado y que su mente le juegue una mala pasada, imaginando que a su lado estaba Bonbon, con sus ojos celestes duros pero a la vez entretenindos entre un ligero ceño acusatorio y una rara sonrisa que se ladeaba de un lado a otro. "¿Qué me ves tanto?" se quejaría con un ligero sonrojo, y normalmente, Cherry se reiría y se inclinaría mucho, mirándola más cerca y besarla de a poco los labios, suavizándole la expresión y sentir la suavidad de su mano en su hombro derecho, para que respondiera el beso como más gustase.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, quedando muy sensoriales, despiertos, encaprichados a los labios que hace mucho había dejado de besar, que hasta negó besarlos cuando estos quisieron y le pidieron volver durante su estancia en el escondite, y que ahora, estarían lejos, quien sabe dónde y cuándo volverían.

Había terminado con ella, más de una vez, pero sólo en palabras, porque nunca, nunca, dejó de quererla, ni un segundo.

Cuando Cherry sintió sus ojos arder un poco, se acomodó para ponerse en pie, apartándose un poco para darle privacidad a Rainbow en su llamada. Pero era imposible no escucharla, al hablar entrebromeando en voz alta, y con lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, sabría que Rainbow ya iba a tener pronto planes. De todos modos, ya habían terminado su entrenamiento. Entonces Cherry sacó su celular y marcó.

-¡Cherry!- contestaron del otro una voz emocionada.

-¡Mentitas!- sonrió ella sacudiendo su cabeza para ignorar la amenaza de lágrimas al escuchar a su mejor amiga -. Hola, ¿Estás en casa para robar comida?- bromeó.

-Oh, rayos, no- avisó apenada -. Lo siento. Ahora estoy con Rarity.

-¿Ah sí?- arqueó una ceja pero con una sonrisa graciosa.

-¡Sí! Te pondré en altavoz- avisó -. ¡Di hola Rarity!

-¿A quién?- se escuchó la característica voz refinada de la modista y Cherry rió.

-¡Es Cherry!

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, querida!- saludó Rarity con entusiasmo -. ¡Estamos trabajando en mi nueva línea de pijamas de chicos para chicas! ¡Mistery prometió ayudarme a darle visión a esta nueva revolución de la moda!- exclamó con su tono exagerado de siempre.

-¿Ya andan en eso?- se sorprendió Cherry.

-Pues sí- habló Mistery esta vez con cierta pesadez y acusación -. Rarity me hizo madrugar un sábado porque despertó con una inspiración y esas cosas y teníamos que empezar ya.

-¡Pero si no te hice madrugar!- se defendió Rarity -. ¡Eran las nueve cuando te llamé!

-¡Las nueve de un sábado, Rarity!- se defendió Mistery -. ¡¿Quién se despierta a las nueve un sábado?! ¡Es una abominación!

-¿Entonces mañana no vendrás a las ocho?

-¡¿A las ocho un domingo?!- se horrorizó Mistery -. ¡Tú vas a explotarme!- se quejó y Cherry empezó a reírse al escucharlas.

-Mejor las dejo hacer sus cosas- avisó Crash entre risas.

-¡No, Cherry, ven!- suplicó Mistery.

-¡Uy, uy, sí! ¡Que ella apruebe el primer conjunto!- resonó la voz chillona emocionada de Rarity.

-Ah…- hizo un gesto Cherry -…no, gracias. Allá ustedes y sus costurerías. Pero les envió todo mi amor por correo. Bye- colgó antes de que la empezaran suplicar.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó Rainbow curiosa caminando a su lado. Cherry la miró con una mueca.

-Mistery y Rarity…están haciendo ropa…

-Ah…- la quedó mirando.

-Sí…- la miró ella también, hasta darles un tembleque en todo el cuerpo,

-¡Agh!- coincidieron en decir en reprobación para inflar sus cachetes y reír.

Mientras tanto, de forma desganada, un joven limpiaba el mesón con una toalla húmeda con una mueca apagada. Enfrente suyo, sentados en las butacas de la barra, se habían quedado en silencio Flash, Caramel y Soarin, al haber escuchado a Thunderlane la pelea que había tenido ayer con Applejack. Los chicos habían sido citados por Thunderlane al restaurante al tener que atender su turno pero quería hablar con ellos lo sucedido de una vez.

-Le hubieras dicho nomás…- rompió el silencio Flash después de un rato, refiriéndose a que le había contado la razón por la que lanzó su celular por no contestar la llamada de Applejack.

-Habíamos hecho una promesa- murmuró Thunderlane levantándole la mirada abatida, pero hizo una mueca meneando la cabeza -. Después de todo, eso no me garantiza que le hubiera evitado el enojo.

-Disculpa que lo diga- exclamó Caramel –pero creo que Applejack exageró. Digo, ¿Por qué enojarse tanto? ¿En serio cree que harías algo malo o algo así?

-La mentira fue lo que la enojó- fue Soarin quien le respondió.

-Y con una mentira puede que me gané su desconfianza y sin confianza, no hay nada- agregó Thunderlane con derrota y dejó cae su cabeza contra la fría barra de mármol. -. ¿A quién engaño? Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

-¿Suceder qué?- arqueó una ceja Flash.

-A que Applejack se diera cuenta que soy un chiste de la vida.

-Oh, amigo- exclamó Soarin agarrando del cabello a Thunderlane para levantarle la cabeza y los viera, sonriéndole animadamente -. No seas duro contigo mismo.

-Sí, eres un chiste bueno de contar- bromeó Caramel pero que Thunderlane no reía, por lo que quitó la sonrisa burlona -. Thunderlane, para estas alturas, Applejack sabe lo que eres, y no creo que no habría sabido en lo que se metía cuando se fijó en ti. Eres un imán de accidentes y malos entendidos, y ella te aceptó tal cual eres… ¡Como nosotros!

-…- enmudeció, por alguna "extraña razón" no sintiéndose mejor.

-Si quieres podemos ir a hablar con ella para aclarar todo- ofreció Flash.

-No, no- negó incorporándose bien -. Es algo entre los dos y, pues, tenemos que solucionarlo nosotros.

-Lo mejor es que le des el día para que se calme mejor- aconsejó Soarin.

-Sí, de por sí esa chica es orgullosa y terca- agregó Caramel afirmando con la cabeza -mejor dale el día para que ordene sus ideas, así aprovechas y lo haces tú.

-Supongo…- murmuró pensativo -…es seguro que no quiera hablar conmigo por ahora…- agregó pero sacudió la cabeza cambiando su gesto -. Agh, ¡No! ¡No voy a sentirme lástima como un perdedor todo el día!

-¿Ah no?- interrogó Caramel con media sonrisa.

-¡No!- respondió con mayor determinación lanzando la toalla con la que limpiaba al mesón al suelo para dar mayor ímpetu a lo que hablaba -. ¡No tengo nada qué pensar! ¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer y es demostrarle a mi manzanita que soy el mejor novio que puede tener!- exclamó y se paró sobre el mesón haciendo que sus amigos se levantaran del asiento mientras retrocedían -. ¡Voy hacer algo tan grande que jamás nadie podrá darle!- recalcó con voz segura y firme con entrecejo determinado -. ¡Así voy a demostrarle que tiene buenas razones para no considerarme un chiste de la vida! ¡Que no soy un imán de malos entendidos! ¡Y no voy a perder a Toffee Apple!

-¿Toffee qué?- murmuró Flash y Soarin a su vez.

-No pregunten…- contestó Caramel.

-¡No sólo lo haré por mí!- continuaba diciendo Thunderlane golpeándose el pecho y elevando el dedo índice -, ¡Sino por todos los novios infravalorados del mundo! ¡O si no, que me deje de llamar…!

-¡THUNDERLANE!- bramó de algún lado una llamada de atención y él rompió su pose y discurso en alerta, reconociendo la voz de su padre y mirar hacia abajo, hacia los comensales que miraban con cejas arqueadas y otro riéndonos de su arranque inspirador.

-¡Rayos, agárrenme!- exclamó hacia sus amigos y se echó hacia adelante.

El resto apenas reaccionaban de su aviso que Thunderlane terminó cayendo sobre ellos, derribándolos al suelo entre un coro adolorido y de quejas.

-Sí, claro, buena suerte con eso- farfulló Soarin aplastado. -. Y que alguien quite su pie de mi espalda.

-Ese no es mi pie…- bufó Caramel conteniendo la risa y Soarin parpadeó asimilando lo dicho, entonces hizo "clic" su mente e hizo un gesto para empezar todos de golpe a ponerse en pie de inmediato entre burlonas risas incorporándose.

Mientras tanto, unos ojos verdes estaban prendidos sobre el teléfono de la casa, sentada en un sillón observando el aparato, como si al menos descuido, saldría huyendo de ahí. Su celular lo tenía bien sujeto en una mano, iluminando la pantalla cada tanto, sólo para refunfuñar con amargura.

Apenas escuchó unos pasos, sus oídos se agudizaron. Entonces Applejack levantó la cabeza con rigidez, con sus cejas bien tensas con un tic en el ojo, viendo la sonrisa amable de Carrot Top que tenía un tazón sobre una charola.

-Ehm, Applejack, no has desayunado por hacerle guardia el teléfono…- alzó la charola -…debes comer algo…te traje un poco de avena- avisó sonriendo más pero Applejack aun la miraba nada convencida con sus ojos endurecidos de su mal humor. Ella parpadeó un poco -. Tiene trozos de manzana recién cosechada…y miel, le puse miel encima…- quiso tentar, aun recibiendo esa mirada tensa de la vaquera, y ella sólo sonrió más en esfuerzo, lo que finalmente la hizo asentir.

Carrot sonrió más relajada y emocionada, como si recibiera una medalla, y se terminó de acercar entregándole la charola, cosa que tomó Applejack y vio la avena decorada con trozos alargadas de manzana verde, y el dorado color de la miel en un espiral, lo que la hizo sonreír y mirar más relajada a Carrot.

-Gracias. Se ve delicioso.

-No es nada- respondió algo avergonzada para mirarla dar los primeros bocados -. Ehm…¿Applejack?

-¿Ahm?- preguntó saboreando a gusto el platillo.

-No entiendo…- admitió encorvando sus cejas -…dijiste que estabas enojada con Thunderlane.

-Lo estoy- contestó frunciendo un poco el ceño para dar otro bocado de la avena y disfrutar el morder los trozos de manzanas.

-…entonces… ¿Por qué quieres esperas hablar con él?

-No espero hablar con él- se aclaró -. Espero que se disculpe.

-Ah…¿Ah?

-Sí, ayer cuando me fui creí que iría tras de mí, ¡Pero no! Y después que esa misma noche me llamaría…¡Pero no!- se quejó enterrando la cuchara a la avena en desahogo -. Y ahora sera mediodía… ¡Y nada!

-¿Y si él está enojado?

-¿Enojado? ¿Él? ¿Por qué?

-Porque…te fuiste sin querer solucionar el problema…

-…- frunció más el ceño, cosa que hizo que Carrot sudara frío, juntando sus manos para jugar con sus dedos. -. Estás de su lado.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió expandiendo sus ojos sin evitar sonrojarse -. N-no estoy del lado de nadie. Sólo digo que…a lo mejor piensan mal…

-¿Mal?

-Tú quieres que él se acerque, pero él ha de creer que no lo quieres cerca…

-¿Por qué alguien pensaría que no lo quiero cerca?- preguntó con esa defensiva y mirada severa, que intimidaba a Carrot, a quien los demás de la familia le habían advertido que cuando Applejack estaba así de cerrada, era mejor dejarla sola hasta que se le pasara.

-Ah…- no sabía qué decir.

-¡Claro que no! El mensaje es obvio. Si estoy enojada por mentiroso, él tiene que disculparse, es decir, ¡Acercarse! Buscarme. ¡O al menos llamar!- enfatizó mirando con odio hacia el teléfono, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar haciéndolas respingar. Applejack se lanzó a él y tomó el auricular-. ¡HOLA!- contestó con acusación pero al segundo después, desplomó la expresión con un avergonzado sonrojo encorvando las cejas-. Aah. E-está bien. Ya se la pongo- contestó y miró a Carrot estirando el teléfono-. Es tu psiquiatra.

Carrot juntó las manos y asintió. Applejack se hizo a un lado para darle el teléfono y empezar a retirarse para darle privacidad. La pelinaranja en cuanto la vio lo suficientemente lejos, recién tomó la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-¡Señorita Carrot Top!- recibió la siempre animada y simpática voz de Peace Mind -. Buenos días, ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

Carrot no pudo evitar relajar una sonrisa empezando a mover las puntas de su cabello con su índice.

-Bien, bien. Eso creo. Dormí mejor esta noche- sonrió más -. ¡La familia Apple me han dejado cuidar un huerto de zanahorias!

-Se escucha emocionada por eso.

-Me gusta cultivar- aclaró más risueña -. No sé por qué, pero me relaja mucho. Protegerlo, cuidarlo y velar por el es…- tomó aire y suspiro con una sonrisa -…es satisfactorio para mí.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sinceró con empatía y Carrot asintió como si pudiera verla -. Se la escucha mejor.

-¿Eso cree?- preguntó interesada parpadeando un poco

-Tal vez el cuidar de ese huerto la distrae para no preocuparse de otras cosas.

-Sí…es cierto…- murmuró e hizo una mueca -…aunque me preocupa Applejack, no está de humor pero sus hermanos y abuela dicen que ella es así y se la pasará. Así que eso espero. Me apena mucho verla triste, pero tampoco quiero entrometerme.

-Una amiga preocupada nunca es una entrometida, ¿O ella lo es por acogerla en su casa?

-No, no, no- negó enseguida con un leve ceño, para escuchar una pequeña risa divertida de Peace, provocando que deshiciera el ceño y sonriera de vuelta.

-Relájese…

-Lo siento…

-¿En qué quedamos con dejar de disculparse?- recordó con acusación divertida.

-¡Lo siento!- volvió a decir inconscientemente, tapándose la boca mientras se le salía una risa al igual que a Peace. De poco, Carrot fue descendiendo la risa, pensativa un momento -. Usted en realidad llamó para…lo que hablamos en la última cita… ¿Verdad?- se aventuró en decir. Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

-Dijo que necesitaba hacerlo para cerrar este ciclo- recordó con un tono más enseriado pero sin perder la simpatía -. Sí aún no se siente lis…

-Sí quiero- le ganó el habla -. Sí, necesito hacerlo. Yo…- suspiró alzando la vista hacia la ventana que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, y vio a Applejack quejándose mientras Bicmac cortaba madera, no estando muy lejos Applebloom masticando una manzana escuchando a su hermano con un gesto acostumbrado cuando se ponía terca, en un cuadro muy cotidiano pero a la vez, unido y complicidad. Carrot parpadeó sosteniendo aún la vista hacia esa escena, con firmeza y seguridad que cambió su tono suavizado, por uno más consistente que intrigó a Peace -…quiero dejar lo que fui atrás para siempre…

…

" _Era una nueva tarde._

 _Moon White tenía la mirada clavada al suelo cargando su alforja, parado en la esquina de una calle, aguardando. No quería pensar mucho en la charla que tuvo con sus padres, evadiéndolas cuando se le cruzaba por la cabeza y lo molestaban como moscas en su almuerzo. No permitiría que esa "sensación diferente" lo incomodara. Si era natural y normal, ¿Por qué se sentía enfermo? Con frío en la columna, el palpitar irregular de su corazón, la garganta seca, los cascos fríos y ese horrible nudo en el centro de su estómago que lo quería hacer vomitar. Se frunció el ceño y él mismo se regañó emitiendo un molesto gruñido, pisando el suelo algunas veces en desahogo en todo ese caos de su interior._

 _-Me encanta verte gruñón. Es tan raro verte así y taaaaaaaaaan divertido- se escuchó una voz burlona pero muy clara y risueña, seguido de un risa juguetona._

 _Entonces el frío se extendió en todo su cuerpo, que se paralizó por un segundo, para que Moon White volteara a un lado y se encontrara con una joven unicornio dorada de ojos cyan y su melena ondu…_

 _Moon White hizo un gesto mientras su cuerpo se normalizaba, expandiendo una sonrisa y empezar a reírse con ganas._

 _-¡¿Pero qué te hiciste?!- preguntó entre carcajadas viendo el rostro indignado de Sunset ante su reacción al encontrarse con su melena naturalmente ondulada, ahora lacia y larga ocultando todo su rostro menos un ojo._

 _-¡¿De qué te ríes, enano?!- se molestó ella enrojeciéndole el rostro entre un ceño mientras Moon White no paraba de reír._

 _-No es la noche de Nightmare, ¿Sabías?_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- se horrorizaba expandiendo sus ojos, más fúrica y roja, para respingar su nariz a un lado -. Agh, ¿tú qué sabrás de peinados? ¡Llevar la melena lacia es lo de ahora!_

 _-¿Y qué tiene de malo tu melena ondulada?- calmaba su risa pero manteniendo la sonrisa alta mientras Sunset se pasaba los cascos a lo largo de su melena._

 _-Que no está en tendencia- se limitó en decir._

 _-¡Oh, Sunny! ¿Y eso qué? Ni siquiera puedes ver bien con tu cara tapada._

 _-¡Que tú no sabes de peinados!- repitió para empezar a galopar -. Y ya vámonos- exclamó continuando su marcha estando frente a él, para entonces Moon White se diera cuenta que su cola también estaba lacia y ahora era más larga también que se arrastraba al piso._

 _Amortiguó una risa manteniendo la boca cerrada, inflándosele los cachetes pero algo de esa risa se escuchó, haciendo voltear a Sunset y mirarlo con un concentrado ceño y mirada de advertencia._

 _-¡No me tientes a romperte el cuerno!_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No hice nada! Vámonos- exclamó tragando la risa y caminó enseguida hacia ella._

 _Pero entonces Sunset se fue pisando su cola larga e ir tropezándose._

 _Y ya Moon White no se aguantó._

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- explotó en risas sin poder evitarlo, para sentir que lo empujaba._

 _-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- reclamó empujándolo varias veces, pero temblándole los labios mientras contra su voluntad se le filtraban risas -. ¡Eres malo conmigo! ¡Me odias! ¡¿Por qué me odias?!_

 _-¡Lo siento!- no dejaba de reír siendo golpeado -. ¡Sólo eres tan linda!- se le salió decir para parar la risa tal como se detuvo los golpes, viendo instantemente hacia Sunset, que lo miró igual de sorprendida, para entonces sonreír de lado y alzarle una ceja._

 _-Claro que lo soy, tonto._

 _-Ah…pero no dije linda, de linda, aunque lo eres- murmuró, sintiendo esa horrible sensación de enfermo de nuevo y ardor en la cara -. Eres linda de tierna…- murmuró para agregar relajando la voz y la mirada -. Eres la yegua más linda linda y linda de tierna que conozco._

 _-…- expandió sus ojos Sunset con admiración casi como si recibiera un insulto pero a su vez, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. -. Cla-claro que no- frunció el ceño -. ¡No soy tierna!_

 _-Oh, claro que no…- se sonrió -…eres un monstruo, ¿cierto?_

 _-¡sí!- exclamó y se levantó en dos patas con un rostro amenazante y agitó las delanteras -. ¡Grooooaaaar!_

 _-Por Celestia- balbuceó sintiendo brillante el corazón y más caliente la cara, mientras Sunset volvió a colocarse en cuatro con una igual risa pequeña y tímida con un color sutil rosa en sus mejillas._

 _-Ya déjame en paz y vamos a clases…- murmuró con voz liviana. Moon White le sonrió mucho, una sonrisa que sintió "diferente", pero esta vez, la estaba disfrutando._

 _-Está bien- aprobó y sintiendo un raro ambiente envolverlos, ambos caminaron hacia la mitad de la calle para entrar al edificio donde se dictaba los cursos, sin atreverse a decirse algo o mirarse, en una agradable vergüenza"._

Twilight asomó la cabeza del escritorio en donde estaba, cuando vio a Moon White entrar a la biblioteca. Mientras ella estaba en esta habitación, Moon White estaba en el cuarto de estudio cerca de ahí, habiendo estado entra y sale de la biblioteca, buscando siempre algo en particular. Lo vio cruzar el lugar con la mirada muy ensimismada, casi de manera robótica su cuerpo se conducía directamente hacia los estantes para buscar lo que parecía un título en específico, y eso le intrigaba. Estaba escogiendo libros de manera muy específica. Apartó su atención de su propia búsqueda para mirarlo a rebuscar entre la hilera de libros que cubrían prácticamente toda la pared, hasta parecer encontrar el título que buscaba y lo sacó, ojeándolo un momento para empezar a caminar con los ojos absortos a las páginas, pero tal vez, el calor de su mirada al estar con los ojos prendidos a él, hizo que Moon White desviara su atención hacia ella, mirándola un momento deteniendo su andar, entonces sonrió con calidez y lo que hizo fue pasarle la mano por la cabeza en una caricia, desbaratándole algo su cerquillo, darle una mirada tranquila más, y continuó su camino como si nada.

Twilight parpadeó, confundida.

-Me hizo sentir una mascota…- murmuró para sí misma y soplarse el cerquillo.

Moon White apenas se sentó en la silla del cuarto de estudio con la mirada pegada al libro por un buen rato, para apartarlo y ver hacia el vacío, como si abriera y cerrara archiveras en su cerebro, escarbando algo en particular pero en contra de su voluntad, abría memorias que en el pasado, habría apartado recordar hasta dejarlo en completo olvido como si nunca existió.

Pero ahora las cosas eran… diferentes.

*Flashback*

" _Había terminado el pequeño receso del curso de magia._

 _Los potros empezaban a ingresar a sus respectivos salones separados por niveles._

 _Sunset y Moon White ya se encontraban en el último y este era el último día de clase._

 _Se sentía muy extraño y también irónicamente nostálgico._

 _No tendría tan buenos recuerdos respecto a sus compañeros, pues ser amigo de alguien tan temperamental y presuntuosa como Sunset le costó la amistad del resto de la clase._

 _Nadie la quería. Nadie la aguantaba. Hasta algunos le temían pues sabía hacer gestos intimidantes cuando la molestaban. La verdad, Sunset era otra pony con los demás. Había dejado de ser malcriada y altanera con los adultos y violenta como más pequeña, pero su narcisismo se mantenían y sabía responder si la molestaban. Pero se contenía, cuando él le pedía que no causara problemas. Era como presionar un botón. Los potrillos podían molestarla diciendo cosas pero ella no respondía porque le había prometido controlarse. Antes, solía llorar por eso y por como era, pero a estas alturas, le resbalaba todo y aguantaba. Pero eso no la hizo socializar con nadie. Todos eran tontos o inferiores para ella. Todos menos él. Su tiempo era suyo, y el de él, el de ella, aunque le costara perder amigos._

 _Pero no lamentaba eso por ni un minuto._

 _Sunset Shimmer era todo lo que necesitaba._

 _A su lado, no sentía la necesidad de nadie ni de nada más._

 _Se sentía completo, siempre fue así. La miró y no pudo dejar de mirarla. Y ahora, que había madurado más de lo que fue hace cuatro años, ese sentimiento simplemente fue interpretado y más claro. Y su corazón se encargaba de recordárselo._

 _Ahora terminaban el curso, y menos de semana y media, tendrían que presentarse en Canterlot para pasar la prueba y asistir a la escuela de Celestia, por la que tanto habían añorado entrar._

 _Mientras llegaban a su pupitre compartido, la veía parlotear con los ojos brillantes de ilusión el gran paso que cambiaría su vida para siempre._

 _-¡Dejaría de vivir en ese apestoso orfanato!- decía con los cascos juntos mirando hacia donde su imaginación la llevaba -. ¡Tendré mi propio cuarto! ¡Lecciones más avanzadas! ¡Estaré con ponies casi igual de talentosos como yo!_

 _-¿"Cómo yo"?- le sonrió con acusación lo que dijo, y ella lo miró, lo más que podía con su melena aun lisa sobre su cara en ese peinado suyo._

 _-¡Como nosotros!- corrigió colocando un casco sobre su hombro y miles de fuegos de artificiales reventaron en todo su pecho._

 _Él sólo pudo sonreír feliz muy en alto al sentir esos colores explotar ante su contacto mientras Sunset apartaba el casco y le fruncía el ceño con media sonrisa._

 _-Andas raro- rodó los ojos -. Más de lo habitual, claro._

 _-¿Raro?- repitió -. ¿Lo dice quien lleva medio rostro tapado y pisando su propia cola sólo porque una revista lo dice? ¿Y yo soy el raro?_

 _-¡Hey!- se quejó divertida dándole un empujón amistoso -. Pero sí. Andas raro. Te ves diferente…como si supieras algo que yo ignoro…- decía pensativa, cuando abrió mucho los ojos, apartando un poco la melena de su rostro para acusarlo con la mirada -. ¿Acaso…?- empezó a decir en susurro fuerte acercándose mucho a él para hablar más discreto -. ¿Acaso pudiste invocar el hechizo de ya sabes qué?_

 _El rostro de Moon White dudó un poco ante ello. Sintió un nudo apretando su hace poco juguetón y brillante corazón de la culpa, al recordar aquel hechizo de magia oscura que provocaba alusinar tus temores que robaron en la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot. No era de algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, pero fue convencido por Sunset._

 _-¿Lo hiciste?- insistía Sunset mirando a los lados cerciorando que ningún compañero los escuchaba y se volvió a rejuntar a él para continuar hablando en susurro cauteloso -. Porque falta un nada para las pruebas. Sería fantástico mostrar que podemos manejar magia oscura a nuestra corta edad- expandió sus ojos separando un poco los labios -. ¡Tal vez hasta nos hace estudiantes exclusivos de la Princesa Celestia!_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé- le contestó igual de susurro a pocos centímetros de ella -. Pero no, aún no he podido- avisó con un gesto y Sunset desplomó su castillo encorvando sus cejas._

 _-¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!- se frustró -. Hoy iré a tu casa cuando tus padres duerman como otras veces para invocar el hechizo._

 _-Sunny, ¿Sabes qué pasaría si nos pescan practicando ese hechizo?- dijo para agregar mucho más bajo -. ¿Qué lo robamos del castillo de la Princesa?- preguntó con cierta preocupación. -. Capaz y no me dejarán volver a verte…_

 _-¡No digas eso!- respondió alertada -. Y por algo voy en la noche, ¿no? Para que no nos atrapen. Hoy iré una hora más tarde para asegurar que estén dormidos, ¿Bien?_

 _-Te hiciste una experta en escapar del orfanato._

 _-Y robando hechizos de la realeza- rió orgullosa._

 _-Sshh- le frunció el ceño, como si no escuchando no fuera real, pues le estrangulaba la culpa, para sólo ahí, caer en cuenta de lo muy cerca que estaba de ella, de su rostro, prácticamente respirando el aire que ella botaba y viceversa, lo que pareció darse cuenta Sunset también, intercambiándose una curiosa e intrigante mirada._

 _Pero los dos no parecieron los únicos que se dieron cuenta._

 _Como lo pensó, había compañeros que aún molestaban a Sunset por su complejo de superioridad y a él por ser amigo de la más odiada del salón._

 _Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando sintieron que repentinamente, una fuerza los empujó desde atrás de su cabeza, haciendo que se inclinaran abruptamente hacia adelante._

 _Aquello ocasionó que sus caras se estrellaran y sus labios se pegaran uno sobre el otro._

 _-¡Y yo los declaro, Señor y Señora Torpes!- bufó en alto un unicornio café apartando los cascos detrás de las cabezas de Moon White y Sunset Shimmer tras obligarlos a besarse._

 _-!Jajajajajajqjajajajajajajajaja!- el salón se llenó de risas._

 _-¡Qué bueno que estabas sentado, porque no la alcanzabas, chaparro!_

 _-¡Siempre has sido boca floja, Shimmer!_

 _Las bufas iban y venían, hasta tirando besos al aire gozando en risa, pero parecían amortiguadas con la burbuja en las que los cerraron a ellos._

 _Tanto Moon White como Sunset, se separaron de manera inquieta, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y llevándose ambos cascos a sus bocas, tapándoselas mientras se miraban mutuamente como si habían roto algo delicado como valioso y no sabían cómo reaccionar._

 _Moon White sentía que no podía moverse para nada, ni pensar, sintiendo el pecho congelado pero de manera abrupta, empezó a sentir los latidos locos de su corazón romper ese bloque de hielo, caótico y descontrolado, como si se acaba de correr la cortina, caer el telón, viéndose más real, la forma diferente en que ahora veía a Sunset, y por la misma manera en la que había reaccionado Sunset, le daba la sospecha que le pasó lo mismo._

 _Pero de a poco, se iban filtrando el ruido del alboroto de sus compañeros, inclusive la voz del maestro entrando al salón pidiendo orden._

 _Aquello los hizo caer más a la realidad, pero aún así sin saber cómo lidiar con la situación._

 _Pero Sunset pareció que sí._

 _Ella tensó el rostro, apretando los dientes, mirando inquieta hacia los lados a la multitud burlesca e iluminó su cuerno para darse la vuelta para bajarse de la silla y levitar su alforja con su magia mientras se precipitaba fuera del salón, elevando los comentarios de sus compañeros y la llamada de atención del profesor por su fuga, pero ella ignoró, sin que pueda Moon White ir tras ella, detenerla. La dejó ir._

 _El resto del día no pudo entender la última práctica._

 _Se encontraba ausente, aún perplejo de lo que pasó._

 _Sabía que le gustaba Sunset, pero aún no se le ocurría siquiera besarla, y ya lo había hecho, habiendo pasado todo demasiado rápido, incluso sintiéndolo como un error. Porque no debió suceder así, forzado y de la nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si ella sentía lo mismo y ahora…su amistad pendía de un hilo._

 _Estaba indignado, asustado, confundido. Se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de sólo pensar que Sunset no lo querría ver más. Pensaba demasiadas cosas a la vez y no le llevaba a ningún lado. Ni siquiera se podía concentrar el haber sentido sus labios._

 _Pedía gracias a Celestia que había sido el último día de clases porque fue el blanco de burlas lo que quedó del día, hasta cuando salía del edificio. Todos los potros del último nivel se abrazaban, hablaban en grupo felices y aliviados de terminar el curso, pasando él solo entre la multitud de la entrada, recibiendo risas y últimas bufas, y pocas miradas impotentes de pena ajena por lo ocurrido pero no se atrevían a defenderlo o algo, de todos modos le importaba muy poco las burlas, sólo podía pensar en el beso, en Sunset, en la posibilidades, y de nuevo en Sunset._

 _Arrastrando los cascos con la mirada baja, descendía las calles, llegando a unas cuadras a donde pudiera detener un carruaje a su casa, alzó la cabeza y la sangre huyó de su cabeza, al ver que Sunset Shimmer se encontraba allí, aguardándolo, mirándolo no menos pensativa que él, pero más tranquila, como él, y con la curiosidad, que llevaba su melena ondulada de vuelta meciéndose al viento de la pronta caída de la tarde, por lo que la luz amarilla del sol a punto de caer la hacía resplandecer, mientras las amarillentas hojas del otoño caían de la fila de árboles, danzando a su alrededor y levantando la melena de cada uno en el preciso silencio cuando alzaron una mirada tersa y retraída, y sus ojos cyan destacaban de ese esplendor y fondo dorado y amarillo, tomándolo por sorpresa y le entró muchos nervios, por cómo Sunset se complementaba tan bien con el temprano atardecer en esta estación del año, pero esta vez no podía dejarse congelar. Entonces caminó terminando de llegar hacia la parada, a prudente distancia de Sunset, hasta más de lo acostumbrado._

 _-Hola- saludó._

 _-Hola- devolvió ella el saludo. Moon White alzó un poco la mirada, tímida._

 _-Tu melena es ondulada de nuevo._

 _-Ah…- dijo llevándose por inercia un casco a la cabeza, como si había olvidado de haberse quitado el peinado -. Pues sí._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó, vomitando las palabras. Sunset se encogió de hombros._

 _-Supongo tenías razón. No tiene nada de malo mi melena._

 _-Claro que no._

 _-No._

 _-Se ve bien._

 _-Sí._

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-¿Sunny?_

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Me odias?_

 _La pregunta le costó decir y ni la vio venir, sólo salió de su boca como se manejaba la mecánica conversación. Sunset arrugó la frente mirándolo mejor._

 _-¿Tú me odias a mí?_

 _-Jamás podría odiarte._

 _-Y yo a ti tampoco._

 _Y aquello fue una enorme ola de alivio para él. Como todo lo demás, sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa empezó a elevarse mientras destensaba el rostro, sintiendo que la mirada se suavizaba y relajara al saber lo que más le importa, viendo que contagiaba a Sunset, que igual empezaba a sonreír de vuelta, cerrando un ojo cuando la brisa le movió un mechón de su melena hacia el rostro y se lo acomodaba sin cambiar el humor del rostro._

 _-¿En serio?- preguntó él, asegurándose con una ilusión inocente._

 _-Claro que no, enano- confirmó con más naturalidad haciéndole reír un poco -. Los odio a ellos. Por hacer…lo que hicieron- endureció la mirada -. El humillarnos. Burlarse. Riéndose a costa nuestra- apretó los dientes -. Pasaron ideas nada buenas a mi cabeza. Quería desquitarne. Debí hacerlo pero…no te gusta eso. Por eso huí- resopló agitando la cabeza, con los ojos entornándose duros._

 _-Eso ya no importa- exclamó enseguida al ver que cambiaba de nuevo su humor, rompiendo ese distancia para que le devolviera la mirada, consiguiéndolo. Sonó la boca moviendo un casco a un lado quitando importancia -. Se acabó el curso. No los volverás a ver. Así que olvídalos- sonrió motivado ante la mirada atenta de Sunset -. Olvida todo lo que te hicieron. Olvida este pueblo, el orfanato, la escuela. Porque pronto estarás en donde perteneces. En Canterlot. Sabiendo más. Con la Princesa Celestia. ¡Y serás alicornio, Sunny!- decía desprendido emoción como si fuese su propio logro esa meta -. Serás la mejor alicornio que tendrá Equestria, y serás más feliz de lo que será cualquier tonto que se burló de ti. Todos van a recordar tu nombre y van a quererte mu…- decía, para interrumpirse cuando Sunset se abalanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza._

 _-Tú eres el único que me comprende en este mundo…- escuchó que habló con la voz presionada, como resistiéndose a llorar -. Ni yo me entiendo. No entiendo porque soy como soy, sintiéndome errada todo el tiempo, pero tú, eres el único que me hace sentir que estoy bien…_

 _-Porque te quiero…- murmuró con el corazón ardiendo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sonrojándose mucho -. Tú..tú me gu…_

 _-¡Me olvidaré de todos!- lo interrumpió apartándose un poco del abrazo para verlo. Moon White la vio con la declaración a media garganta mientras ella se pasaba los cascos a los ojos con convicción -. ¡Todos serán nadie! ¡Les echaré polvo! ¡A todos!- le sonrió con sus ojos cyan radiantes de las capas de lágrimas -. De todos menos de ti- sonrió de lado con un firme entrecejo decidido -. Por eso aprendamos de una vez ese hechizo esta noche. Para largarnos de este pueblo y seamos tú y yo contra todos. ¡¿Estás conmigo?!- exclamó inspirada y estiró un casco hacia él. Moon White asintió con firmeza y chocó su casco con el suyo._

 _-Siempre, por siempre- asintió con gran alegría y compromiso, mirándose ambos mutuamente un poco más de la cuenta y con sus cascos juntos._

 _-Entonces…- exclamó asintiéndose -…nos vemos más tarde._

 _-Sí y…- meneó la cabeza, como quitándole importancia -…tal vez, te diga por qué estoy raro._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Con tu primer "hola" sé que eres raro!- se burló con risa que se le unió Moon White, entonces ella encogió los hombros, con un mismo meneo de cabeza -. Tal vez, también te diga algo…como… qué pienso del beso…- dijo con descomplicada y Moon White le alzó las cejas abriendo un poco la boca._

 _-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo dirás? ¡Dime ahora!- exclamó desconcertado y curioso, enrojecido a más no poder, y Sunset le sacó la lengua riéndose empezando a trotar de retro, muy divertida de verlo así._

 _-¡Nos vemos en la noche, Don Preguntón!- gritó para darse la vuelta y salir de su presencia._

 _-Claro…nos vemos…- dijo para nadie, más para sí mismo, viéndola galopar entre la caída de las hojas y hacia donde caía el sol, como si fuera a permanecer parte del trabajo de teñir el cielo claro de rojo y anaranjado._

 _Y fue ese su último buen recuerdo con Sunset Shimmer"._

…

En verano, Sugarcube Corner estaba más lleno de lo normal. Era golpe de suerte conseguir una mesa vacía, que había que estar de pie esperando que alguna se desocupe, pero era el lugar más recurrente de los jóvenes de la pequeña ciudad. Además, tenían los mejores postres y bebidas del lugar.

Era una tarde insoportablemente calurosa, así que Lyra salió un rato de su casa al conocido local tras antojársele uno de sus deliciosos milkshake. Tenía los audífonos colocados, escuchando los instrumentos de cuerda de una orquesta, casi por inercia, movía sus dedos como si sostuviera su lira. La mayoría toca la guitarra de aire, ella la lira de aire. ¿Qué podía decir? La música corría por sus venas. En algún tiempo atrás, no sabía de qué dependería su futuro tras la graduación, siendo este año su último año de colegio, pero entonces…

 _-"La música es lo tuyo. Es parte de ti, parte de tu encanto"- resonó la convincente voz de Bonbon -. " La Melodía de Bonbon", ¿Recuerdas? ¿Mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Es una pieza hermosa!- levantó las manos de Lyra y dejó sus palmas hacia arriba -. Tienes talento, Lyra, en tus manos, para la música. Ese tal vez es tu destino…"._

-Señorita, señorita…- llamaron a Lyra un joven tras ella, pero Lyra tenía los audífonos puestos, y la mirada ida hacia otro lado con una suave sonrisa calmada en el recuerdo, para recién volver al presente cuando le tocaron el hombro para pedir que avanzara con la fila, y ella se quitó un audífono distraídamente mientras caminaba la fila.

Al cabo de un rato, Lyra caminó a lo largo del local con sorbete en boca saboreando la fría bebida que complació su antojo.

-¿Lyra?- la nombró alguien, con un tono de voz muy delicado y dulce que era fácil de reconocer. Lyra miró a su alrededor para encontrar con la mirada a Fluttershy, sentada en una mesa de a dos. La pelirosada levantó la mano en alto y la sacudió, tanto en saludo como ayudando a que la notara -. ¡Lyra, hola!- saludó con una radiante sonrisa. Lyra le devolvió la sonrisa apartando el sorbete de la boca y caminar a su dirección.

-Fluttershy…- la nombró en saludo posando una mano sobre el espaldar de la silla frente a Fluttershy y la arrastró, pero entonces la recibió un raro chillido enojado, comprando que la silla no estaba desocupada…por decirlo.

Sentado sobre varias cajas, estaba Angel con las mejillas llenas de migajas anaranjas, con un fuerte ceño elevando su pequeño puñito al aire en dirección a Lyra mientras seguía expresándose molesto.

-¡Angel, ese lenguaje!- regañó flutttershy al conejo, pero entonces el animal enfocó su mirada furiosa hacia ella, y Fluttershy respingó provocando que su cabellera cayera hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro.

-Ah…- parpadeó Lyra por la situación y sonrió de lado -…estoy bien de pie…no te preocupes- avisó, y Angel la miró cruzándose de patitas y asintió una sola vez con prepotencia y continuó devorando una rebanada de pastel.

-Oh, Lyra, lo siento- exclamó Fluttershy levantándose su asiento -. Por favor, siéntate, insisto- cedió su puesto.

-No es nece…- decía pero Fluttershy ya le había tomado un brazo y la haló enseguida para que se sentara en su silla mientras en la mesa seguía lloviendo migas del postre que el conejo masticaba con avidez ignorando a las otras dos.

-Lamento el comportamiento de Angel, normalmente no es as…- decía pero torció el gesto curvando las cejas mirando a un lado -. Bueno, sí, sí es así siempre- confesó devolviéndole la mirada -, pero no le gusta que le molesten cuando tiene ese antojo de pastel de zanahoria del Sugarcube Corner- sonrió levantando sus manos, encontrándose éstas con varias banditas que sorprendió a Lyra -. ¡Por suerte no te mordió a ti!

-…- agrandó un poco los ojos -. Entiendo…- enarcó sus cejas señalando sus manos -. ¿Cómo aguantas a esa besti…? ¡Aauch!- se quejó cuando le aterrizó una cuchara en la cabeza, para ver con enojo hacia Angel, que le sacó la lengua y respingó en alto su nariz terminando de masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

-¡Lo siento por eso!- lamentó Fluttershy-

-Agh, descuida…- se sobó la cabeza.

-Sé que puede ser un poco difícil- reconoció Fluttershy hacia su mascota con una enternecida sonrisa -. Pero no podría encontrar un mejor compañero- concluyó.

En ellos, Angel detuvo el viaje de un trozo de pastel a su boca para mirar a Fluttershy tras lo dicho, por lo que sonrió y brincó del asiento hacia su hombro, y empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella, haciendo a Fluttershy sonreír más y mover su cabeza también para imitar el gesto mientras reía un poco.

-Supongo que entiendo eso…- comentó Lyra sonriéndose al ver la escena y torció los ojos -. Sé lo que es querer a alguien aunque sea más áspero que una lija. Digo, no está bien comparar a Bonbon con esa besti… ¡Auch!- se volvió a quejar, pero esta vez porque Angel le lanzó el trozo de pastel que no comió, entre sus ojos.

-¡Angel!- reprendió Fluttershy a su mascota con un leve ceño, pero el conejo la ignoró y brincó de vuelta a la silla a terminar su pastel. La pelirosada miró a Lyra limpiarse el rostro con vergüenza -. Lo siento por eso…de nuevo.

-Descuida…de nuevo…- respondió igual con resignación divertida, sonriéndole, pero la sonrisa descendió enseguida, al haber mencionado a Bonbon.

Apartó un momento la vista hacia su milkshake, recordar que ni ella misma sabía dónde estaba Bonbon ahora. Ni lo que estaría pensando, sintiendo, recordando. La imagen de verla echada al suelo con su mano dañada y cubierta de sangre aún le paralizaba el corazón. No sabía cuándo volvería, ni cómo estaría cuando vuelva a verla.

Sólo sabía…que la extrañaba mucho.

Fluttershy miró su expresión melancólica, empezando a pensar y mirar que Angel eructaba con su pancita hecha una bolita tras haber terminado el pastel. Entonces sonrió, cargando a su conejo y miró de vuelta a Lyra.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo con nosotros?- invitó abrazando mucho más al conejo, que Angel tosió casi por vomitar por lo relleno que estaba mientras Lyra los miraba con curiosidad y sonreír en respuesta.

Al cabo de un rato, Lyra y ella salieron del local. Ambas empezaron a hablar con una sonrisa agradable marcada en sus rostros caminando por la calle. El día estaba tranquilo y aunque caluroso, hacía una buena brisa que acompañaba el rato, compartiendo Lyra el milkshake con Fluttershy, pero que Angel fue más rápido y de un sorbo bebió lo que quedaba de bebida, pero hizo una mueca congelada al congelarse el cerebro por beberlo rápido, causando risas entre las dos.

Tras caminar algunas cuadras, llegaron al parque, viendo a niños y adultos a sus alrededores de un lado para otro, pero al continuar caminando, escucharon música.

Lyra especialmente se mostró interesada por la melodía que danzaba por el aire, pegadiza y carismática, reconociendo la composición a oído y saber reconocer, que el violinista domina el instrumento al tocar una de las melodías más complicadas. Y no por nada había provocado que una multitud rodeara desde donde estaba dando un concierto gratuito en el parque, dentro de un sencillo y bonito quiosco de aspecto victoriano. Tanto Lyra como Fluttershy, se acercaron a escuchar de cerca al músico, haciéndose paso entre la gente, con Fluttershy disculpándose cada segundo. Pero en cuanto más iba despejando personas, más Lyra tenía accesibilidad de ir observando al músico. Cuando entonces, sus ojos frenaron hacia la primera figura que observó bien que, sin tener que ver al músico, supo de quién se trataba al reconocer el violín pintado de un brillante color dorado que parecía relucir como oro bajo el sol de verano.

Lyra quedó pasmada, quieta, y sintió el corazón contrayéndose dolorosamente.

Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro desde atrás.

Lyra brincó en estado alerta dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con una extrañada Fluttershy por su repentina reacción de su susto, que abrazó aún más al conejo blanco que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Te asusté! ¡No fue mi intención!

-¡Ssshh!- la calló Lyra aun sobresaltada para mirar de nuevo hacia el quiosco para no llamar la atención de quien se había encontrado, pero pareció tarde.

Los ojos dorados de Lyra, se encontraron con unos iguales de ese color. Ya no sólo divisaba el violín, sino al músico completo, siendo la figura de una mujer madura con quien compartía ciertas facciones, completamente impresionada que ella.

Y es que no era más que su madre.

No, esa no era su madre. Su madre estaba en casa ahora. Su tía era en realidad u madre. Y la mujer que veía ahora era sólo…

…una pesadilla.

Lyra quedó congelada con el rostro crispado sin poder desprender la mirada de aquella mujer, que tenía una cara igual o peor de ella al encontrarla, que cuando dio los primeros movimientos torpes para cruzar la calle con la intención de acercarse, Lyra reaccionó de golpe, sin explicaciones, tomar de la muñeca a Fluttershy y hacerla correr con fuerza a lo largo del parque calle, huyendo rápido y casi en zancadas de ahí lo más que podía.

-¡Lyra! ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó la pelirosada, apretando con un solo brazo a Angel mientras era prácticamente arrastrada entre la maratón improvisada que había emprendido Lyra, saliendo del parque como si su vida dependiera de ellos y cruzara la calle vacía hacia el otro lado, cuando empezó a escuchar una tercera voz, nombrándola a gritos.

-¡Lyra!- exclamó la mujer corriendo a su propio paso tras de ella, empujando a las personas en su camino, haciendo que Fluttershy volteara con torpeza a ver que eran perseguidas -. ¡Lyra, detente!- insistía en su carrera, que iba ya hasta cruzar la cuadra -. ¡Lyra, no huyas!- se alcanzó a escuchar.

Y la última palabra aterrizó como un largo cuchillo se enterrada desde la espalda y atravesara el corazón.

Fue entonces que repentinamente, Lyra frenó a raya, tomando a Fluttershy desprevenida y frenara entre a tropezones, sin tiempo bien de enderezarse cuando vio a Lyra mostrar la cara con los ojos endurecidos pero vidriosos, con su expresión duro pero los labios le temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo, de una ira contenido que reflejaba en sus ojos dorados.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- recriminó con voz ronca y profundamente resentida, viendo a la mujer agitada, descendiendo su carrera al ver dejó de correr -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que no huya cuando la que huyó hace mucho tiempo fuiste tú?!

-…- enmudeció Fluttershy, sintiendo el delicado ambiente.

No pudo evitar mirar con el rabillo del ojo a la mujer, viéndola mejor, de cabello lacio y muy largo, parecido al de Lyra, sólo que el de ella era café que combinan con los ojos dorados frenéticos e inquietos de su personas, que aún subía y bajaba su pecho por el cansancio, pero tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par profundamente melancólicos.

Aunque no entendiera lo que ocurría, dándose una idea, Fluttershy sintió mucha pena por ella por los sentimientos de tristeza que expresaba, muy empática.

-Lyra…- balbuceó la mujer con voz débil y quebradiza, dando un paso, pero Lyra marcó más el entrecejo y apartó la mirada con violencia en rechazo, apretando los puños.

-Vete.

-Lyra, por favor…- suplicó con una acumulación de lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos dando un par de pasos más. -. Por favor, hija…- pronunció y fue la última palabra lo que enfureció aún más, y se contrajo todo su cuerpo, ya no pudiendo contener más la ira.

-¡Que te VAYAS!- vociferó apretando fuerte los párpados y de manera inconsciente, invocó su cuerno.

Lyra expandió sus manos a los lados de par en par, expandiendo un escudo en forma de domo dorado a su alrededor y se abrió a velocidad contra todo lo que tenía cerca, lo que causó que su madre retrocediera de golpe con torpeza, distanciándose impávida pero el escudo aterrizó contra ella y la chocó, aventándola hacia atrás y hacerla caer de espaldas contra al suelo, aventándola no más de dos metros.

-¡Lyra!- intervino Fluttershy al fin en llamada de atención, provocando que Lyra abriera sus ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que provocó, encorvando sus cejas y desprendiera el escudo enseguida, desapareciendo su cuerno, pero no se movió de donde estaba, pero Fluttershy sí, caminando hacia Lyra con un rostro manteniendo la calma -. ¿Es tu madre?- interrogó mirándola fijamente, y Lyra no podía emitir ni una palabra, que le ardiera la garganta, entiesando su barbilla y sus ojos se vidriaran más, profundamente avergonzada y apenada, arrepentida de lo que acababa de provocar. Apretó la expresión con dolor sin apartarle los ojos a Fluttershy,

-Tú no entiendes…- farfulló con voz áspera mientras se le desbordaban las lágrimas -…ella y mi padre dijeron que volverían…- negó la cabeza mecánicamente -…me dejaron…me dejaron…- repitió con dolor entre su rostro inquieto.

Fluttershy le entregó una mirada atenta y comprensiva, sin ni una gota de prejuicio, y lo que hizo fue encargarle a Angel a sus brazos, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa dulce y gentil que sólo la puso más indefensa y derrotada, de su anterior actitud defensiva.

Entonces Fluttershy se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia donde la mujer había caído para inclinarse y ayudarla a levantar, sorprendiendo a Lyra mientras Angel movía su cabeza contra su pecho, en señal que lo empezara a mimar, hasta en una ofrenda de paz, cosa que Lyra obedeció mecánicamente, en levantar su mano sobre su cabeza peluda y suave en cortas caricias que empezaban a destensarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele algo?- preguntaba Fluttershy mientras tanto, con sincera preocupación hacia la madre de Lyra, que negó con su cabeza sus preguntas, terminando de ponerse de pie sin desprender esa expresión consternada y preocupada, de no sólo encontrarse con la hija que dejó, sino por lo que acababa de verla hacer al invocar el escudo, pero Fluttershy no le dio tiempo para eso -. Ella no la echó apropósito- exclamó como si susurrara, ganándose la atenta mirada de la mujer, al ver esa sonrisa delicada de la amante de los animales -. Sé que lo siente…pero lo que usted le hizo es muy grave. No puede esperar una reacción menos de mi amiga…

-Yo…- murmuró con la barbilla temblante, pasando su vista hacia Lyra, que la miraba también, con una pose y semblante casi pueril, sin dejar de acariciar a Angel, y desvió sus ojos dorados abatidos hacia otro lado.

-…pero no siempre puedes vivir con ese resentimiento de alguien completamente arrepentido…- elevó un poco más la voz Fluttershy pasando su mirada a Lyra, que la hizo mirar hacia ella en una incómoda actitud desconcertada, casi temblando.

-Lo siento- pronunció de pronto su madre, y Lyra la miró con esa expresión de angustia en su rostro, mirando el suyo abatido y suplicante entre lágrimas que brillaban en los bordes de sus ojos y se desplomaban gordas y pesadas en su cara, dejando mudo su corazón -. Sólo…lo siento, Lyra…- volvió a decir para descomponer el rostro y darse la vuelta para salir de su presencia, alejando el llanto que no pudo evitar quebrar.

Lyra no cambió el rostro, sólo vio cómo la figura se alejaba, mirando su espalda tomar distancia de ella, casi como flashback, verla cruzar la puerta al igual que su padre, prometiendo volver por ella y nunca hacerlo…

Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sosteniendo al conejo entre su pecho.

Estaba muy confundida, muy dolida y entristecida, viéndola partir y muriéndose de ira que, aun así, ante tanto dolor, la quería detener…

Entonces unas manos se posaron a sus hombros y sentir la cercanía de una suave y consolador abrazo. Fluttershy abrazó a Lyra sin decir nada y ella se dejó abrazar, posando su frente en su hombro y llorar, añorando a Bonbon para encontrar su apoyo que siempre le daba ante este peso del pasado, pero la amabilidad de Fluttershy era reconfortante expresado en ese abrazo, así que aunque con mucha vergüenza, no se sintió sola, y se dejó consolar por su amiga…

…

El día continuó transcurriendo, hasta ya por empezar a caer la tarde.

Carrot Top regaba su huerto, recorriéndolo con cuidado cuando alzó la mirada para divisar que a lo lejos, a Applejack, que cosechaba sin mucha energía las manzanas, cargando una cesta para juntarla con las demás, pero su mirada distraída la hizo tropezar y que las manzanas se esparcieran por la hierba.

-¡Por mil henos!- se quejó la vaquera lanzando la cesta vacía en desquite y se arrodillaba a recoger las manzanas con esas cejas encorvadas y mirada distante.

No tardó mucho en observar una sombra acercándose y se inclinara enfrente de ella, viendo a Carrot ayudándola a levantar las manzanas.

Ninguna decía nada, en un silencio profundo que se podía escuchar de lejos algún mugido o cacarear de las gallinas.

Ya había pasado todo el día. Ya le había dejado tiempo para que pensara mejor sin su mal humor.

-Applejack…- exclamó de repente Carrot rompiendo el silencio, con la voz más aligerada que pudiera.

-Lo arruiné, ¿Cierto?- se limitó en decir ella, dejando de recoger manzanas y que sus cejas se desplomaran con impotencia. -. No ha venido ni ha llamado porque fui muy terca como para escucharlo...

-Applejack…- repitió, ordenando sus ideas, fijando su vista hacia la expresión achicopalada de la vaquera. Sentía cómo sus entrañas se retorcían al ver así. Entonces tomó mejor valor -…has estado todo el día, al pie del teléfono, incluso dejando para después las tareas…sólo por él…

-…- la vaquera abrió la boca para contradecir, como siempre, pero no salió nada.

-En serio tienes que querer mucho a Thunderlane…- continuó pensando -. Los dos piensan que el otro no lo quiero ver. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, los dos piensen que el otro por lo que hizo, ya no querrá estar a su lado- hizo una pausa, viendo la ensimismada mirada la vaquera, pero al fin callada, para escuchar. Le sonrió -. Eres su primera novia. Y él es tu primer novio. Ambos son el primer amor del otro y apenas saben cómo ser una pareja- torció el gesto -. Yo no tengo por qué entrometerme ni hablar del tema porque no tengo ni la menor idea tampoco de cómo funciona esto- sonrió más -pero sí sé que se quieren mucho y se han de extrañar mucho, como han de estar muy preocupados de perder al otro.

-Yo…- balbuceó muy avergonzada entre su muy terco orgullo, para contemplar a Carrot estirándole una mano para apoyarla a su hombro, para que la atendiera mejor, viéndole una suavizada sonrisa firme.

-Vamos Applejack…no creo que seas de las que se queda esperando, ¿O me equivoco?

Applejack expandió bastante los ojos con asombro, ahora sí sintiendo que su terca actitud se volvía nada.

-Tienes razón…- se admiró en decir, parpadeando para mirarla un poco más fijo -. ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso de nosotros?- interrogó con interés y Carrot miró a un lado, meneando la cabeza.

-Sólo lo sé…- contestó juntando sus manos.

-¿Nos mirabas seguido?- preguntó levantando una ceja y el rostro de Carrot se enrojeció por completo, apartando aún más la cara de Applejack, haciéndola sonreír ante su reacción que gritaba un "sí" pero a su vez le hizo pensar que Golden hablaba en serio cuando dijo que espiaba a todo el mundo, así como la especial atención que tenía hacia ella y Thunderlane, lo que no sabía realmente si halagarse o sentirse perturbada por el…¿acoso? Sacudió la cabeza y puso una mano sobre la de Carrot que tenía posada en su hombro, haciendo que pasara su vista de vuelta a ella con timidez -. Gracias por tus palabras- le sonrió -. Y…lamento si esta situación es incómoda para ti…ya que tú…bueno…tienes sentimientos hacia Thunderlane.

-Olvídalo, ¿Sí?- respondió con una bocanada de aire mirando un momento al suelo para volver a verla con una media sonrisa -. En serio, olvídalo. No me importa más a que se reconcilien ya. Yo sé mi realidad y mi posición, y más grande es el agradecimiento por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, que seas mi amiga, tu intención de…de darme una familia…

Applejack podría sentir todo su esfuerzo y honestidad. La vaquera la abrazó sin previo aviso y Carrot titubeó un momento antes de corresponderle el gesto, sonriendo con sus cejas curvadas.

Cuando se separó, Applejack tenía un rostro transformado, ya no más de impotencia y pena, con una sonrisa determinada. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia su casa, llamando a Bicmac a gritos.

Carrot vio a Applejack irse en la camioneta con su hermano rumbo a la casa de Thunderlane. Manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, terminaba de recoger las manzanas que del apuro, Applejack había abandonado. No había pasado ni diez minutos, caminando de vuelta hacia la casa, cuando vio el autobús estacionarse enfrente de la granja y reconocía con inmediatez, a Thunderlane bajarse del transporte público.

-¡MANZANITA!- exclamó él corriendo hacia la casa.

Carrot bajó las cejas de la ironía.

Entonces sonó su celular.

Applejack lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda y contestó con curiosidad al ver al remitente.

-¿Carrot? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ah…pues, Thunderlane está aquí, en la granja…

-…- dejó caer las cejas con una mueca, pero entonces se empezó a reír de la nada, dejando a Carrot del otro lado del celular confundida al igual que Bicman al lado de ella -. Siempre es tan imprudente…- comentó para sí misma sonriéndose mucho -. Voy para allá.

-Claro. Pero…- agregaba para decir en voz baja -…está apresurado. Será mejor que vengas deprisa.

-¿Apresurado?- frunció el ceño -. Aaagh. Mejor no me adelanto y voy para allá- avisó y colgó.

Cuando Applejack llegó finalmente a la granja, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de la camioneta, Thunderlane la abordó, haciéndola asustar rn un respingo qur la hizo golpear la cabeza contra la parte de arriba. Tanto era el afán de él que ni cuenta se dio.

-¡Sal, sal ya, va anochecer!- exclamó acelerado y urgente.

-¿Y qué con…? ¡Oye!- reclamó cuando Thunderlane la agarró de la cintura, sacándola del auto de una vez elevándola un poco y dejarla al suelo. Ella se sacudió con un concentrado ceño punzandolo von la mirada por la maniobra, que apenas abrió la boca para hablar, él le ganó el turno.

-¿Confías en mí?- preguntó enseguida. Applejack se lo quedó mirando con duda en silencio -. Lo tomaré como un "tal vez".

-Thunderlane, ¿Qué rayos…?- decía para ver en cámara rápida, como Thunderlane invocó sus alas, abriéndose de par en par tras su espalda y mientras se distraía de verselas por segunda vez, para que él la alzara del suelo, cargándola en sus brazos y sin más, agitar sus alas y desprendiéndose del suelo, para volar.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- vociferó furiosa viéndose cómo se elevaba por los aires con rapidez y cerró los ojos con miedo, apretando su rostro contra el pecho pero para no ver -. ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AHORA! ¡HABLO EN SERIO, THUNDERLANE! ¡BÁJAME AHORA!

-¡Confía en mí!- hablaba contra el viento.

-¡NO LO HAGO! ¡Y SUBE MÁS TU MANO, O JURO QUE TE DOY MANZANAZOS!

-¡¿Qué?! Ahhh…- se dio cuenta acomodando la mano -. ¡Lo siento, te cogí rápido! No te preocupes, ni siquiera sabía que era tu...

-¡THUNDERLANE, DIJE QUE ME BAJARAS, AHORA!

-Ya, ya. Ya lo hago- escuchó decir, y cómo dejaba de volar. Entonces él se paró en una nube -. Listo- exclamó, empezando a soltarla de los brazos. Applejack palideció.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTABLOS?! ¡NO ME SUELTES!- reclamó en un grito percollándolo del cuello con fuerza encogiendo sus piernas hacia arriba. -. ¡Yo no tengo magia de pegaso, Thunderlane! ¡No puedo sostenerme en una nube como tú!

-Eh…¿Ah, no?

-¡NO!- gritó -. ¡EN SERIO ME IBAS A SOLTAR!- palideció y él hizo una mueca.

-Está bien. Está bien. Sólo tengo que aguantar tu peso…- dijo con esfuerzo. Applejack se ahorró el comentario. -. Sólo abre los ojos de una vez.

-¡No!- contestó temblando, pero ya empezando a calmarse un poco pero sin perder el susto de la altura que se encontraba -. Sólo…Thunderlane, lo siento.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-¡Que lo siento!- repitió -. Lamento ser dura contigo. No debí irme como lo hice. Debí quedarme a escucharte. Me mataba no saber de ti todo el día por mi culpa. ¡Creí que lo arruiné!

-¡Yo creí que lo arruiné! Y no fue tu culpa... ¡Te mentí!

-¡Pero confío en ti!- replicó aún con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados pero escarbando sus sentimientos -. No me harías daño, a nadie...eres bueno. Siempre tienes buenas intenciones. El chico que mejor conozco, que me hace reír diferente y feliz…- agregó con suavidad -. Perdón si lo dudé…

-Applejack…- se conmovió, sonriéndose. Era lo único que quiso oir...

-Ahora…no sé qué quieres hacer….- exclamó aferrándose con más fuerza del agarre -…pero no me gusta. Bájame. Por favor…

-Sólo abre los ojos…te lo vas a perder. Ya está por acabarse…

-¿Acabarse?

-Por favor…- musitó más suave, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándola con protección -. No voy a dejarte caer nunca. Siempre vas a estar a salvo en mis brazos. Te lo juro.

-…- enmudeció escuchándolo, muriéndose en vergüenza pero una agradable, entonces sus párpados cerrados temblaron al sentir una fuerte luz posarse en ellos. -. Dije que confiaba en ti…- murmuró, aún nerviosa para abrir de a poco los ojos, parpadeando varias veces al principio, para dejarlos completamente abiertos al contemplar, el gigantesco sol emanando rayos naranjas a su alrededor, tiñendo el cielo en un atardecer, viendo con asombro cómo el astro empezaba a bajar frente a sus ojos, y el cómo invocaba la noche, resplandeciendo todo el cielo del suave color naranja entre las brisase cálidas del verano removiendo sus hebras rubias, sosteniendo fija la mirada de sus ojos verdes que brillaban como reflejo de la luz amarilla y anaranjada del sol.

-Sé que puedo meter la pata…muchas veces…como ahora...- exclamó Thunderlane, más concentrado en el rostro de Applejack que del atardecer, como si no existiera competencia en qué belleza admirar mejor -…pero…si puedo regalarte un fragmento del cielo…lo haría, y lo hice- exclamó y Applejack desvió la mirada para verlo, aún con sus ojos verdes redondos y relucientes como joyas pulidas de esmeraldas. Thunderlane se los miró profundamente -. Hoy será el atardecer. Mañana puede ser el crepúsculo. Y el siguiente el amanecer. Y el siguiente la medianoche. Y los siguientes cada fase de la luna. Cada fragmento de las cuatros estaciones de los años que pasen. De las ciudades del mundo. Y así seguiría hasta creer la utopía de regalarte el cielo completo, o al menos que a mi lado te sientas como contemplar uno, que es lo que siento cada que te veo. Sólo quiero que sepas que...haría lo que sea, siempre, para que seas feliz.

-…- sus labios estaban sellados, contemplándolo fijamente, ya sin importarle la altura ni que la que la cargase, ni sentir cuando una lágrima cayó mientras se inclinaba para volver a enroscar sus brazos a su cuello, perdiendo el agarre fuerte por uno suave, mientras sólo podía besarlo, una y otra vez hasta que se reían muy juntos mirandose, cubiertos por el resplandor luminoso de un día que se acababa, pero de un amor que sólo apenas empezaba.

…

 **Okey.**

 **En serio me odio por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, hasta romper mi propio record. ¡No tengo ni noción del tiempo! ¿Cuánto tardé? ¿dos? ¿tres meses?**

 ***se dispara***

 **Lo siento, pero la vida es una perra que sabe cómo joderte. Y pues me jodió. Pasó muchas cosas por mi cabeza y no pude sentarme tranquila a escribir hasta estas ultimas semanas. Así que aquí al fin he subido el capítulo hasta sentirme satisfecha con él, pues merecen conserve la calidad y el amor y esfuerzo que entrego en cada uno de ellos. (Claro, que si se me va uno que otro error...¡Soy humano! XD)**

 **Para aclarar, mi intención es terminar el fic. QUIERO hacerlo, pero como dijo, la vida es una perra. Y mientras pueda seguir actualizando, lo haré, aunque me tarde.**

 **Así que agradezco los que están pendientes en la historia, aquellos que escribieron review y hasta PM de si iba a continuar la historia, hasta uno por ahí, me preguntó cómo termina todo si es que no volveré actualizar XD esa persona quién es xP**

 **En fin, ya tengo avanzado el siguiente capítulo así que aspiro y espero, actualizar en os transcursos de los días, que ahí veremos lo que pasó en el mundo pony también, so...**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny honey, fuera!**


	54. La Respuesta

**La Respuesta**

" _No le fue fácil entender lo que pasaba._

 _De un momento estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, oculto bajo sus sábanas releyendo el hechizo oscuro para invocar tus peores temores y de repente, reaccionaba en una cama diferente, todo muy brillante, sintiéndose completamente agotado, como si había consumido toda su energía._

 _A Moon White le pasaba hasta parpadear, pero de igual forma parpadeó varias veces para empezar a reconocer las figuras frente a él, a sus padres aliviados y con claro signos de trasnochar y derramar lágrimas en sus ojos gastados. Las ganas de abalanzarse encima en un abrazo los contuvieron, y para él le fue obvio de a poco saber por qué, al sentir un punzante dolor a lo largo de su pata delantera derecha, viéndose conectado de sueros, unos cables en diferentes zonas de su pecho que conectaba a una máquina que percibía sus lentos signos vitales y un molesto objeto en la nariz que no era más que un respirador._

 _Entonces empezó a entrar en pánico, queriéndose sentar súbitamente pero le entró un fuerte mareo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, y hasta perder equilibrio, sintiendo que era sujetado por los cascos de sus padres, para acomodarlo de vuelta en la cama._

 _-Tranquilo. Estamos aquí- expresó su madre enseguida forzando una sonrisa._

 _-Sólo no te muevas mucho, no hagas esfuerzo…- agregó su padre, pero Moon White aún permanecía ese rostro impactado y confundido, mirándolos con cierto reclamo._

 _-¿Qué-qué me pasó?- tartamudeo confundido, notando la fuerza que debía hacer para sacar la voz -. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _\- No sé, amor, no sé qué te pasó sólo… - respondió Speed con sus cejas curvadas y sus ojos celestes aguados -…hubo una detonación en tu cuarto y al entrar…- calló, apretando los labios entre sí. High Line pasó un casco sobre los hombros de Speed y continuó hablando:_

 _-…te encontramos inconsciente y no respirabas…pero tranquilo- le sonrió con esfuerzo -…ya te pondrás bien._

 _¿Bien? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento._

 _No entendía bien la insuficiencia circulatoria que sufrió o el dolor crónico que evidenciaba y los médicos tratando de encontrar la razón de su estado en picada._

 _No entendía por más sus padres le explicaban. Ni de creerles que había pasado dos días inconsciente. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. ¿Qué malo le había pasado para que estuviese tan delicado? Ël no debía estar aquí. Debía estar en casa, en su cuarto, aguardando a Sunset…_

… _Sunset…_

 _Lo que lo hizo preocupar aún más._

 _Ella iba a ir esa noche a conseguir invocar el hechizo. Debió estar ahí cuando se desmayó o lo que sea que le pasó, o haber llegado y no encontrar a nadie. Debía estar preocupada._

 _Aun sintiéndose débil y enfermo, sin poder evitar quejarse con ansiedad los achaques, les suplicó a sus padres que le avisaran a Sunset donde estaba, suponiendo que debía estar angustiada de su paradero._

 _Su padre había ido al orfanato y cuando regresó, avisó con cuidado, que Sunset ya había viajado a Canterlot._

 _Tanto él como su madre no pudieron disimular desconcierto._

 _Se suponía que viajarían juntos, se prepararían juntos y asistirían juntos a dar la prueba a la escuela de magia. Sunset se había ido con varios días de antelación. Pero, ¿sin avisarle? ¿Sin despedirse? ¿Sin saber qué ocurrió con él?_

 _Su corazón se contrajo ante ello, pero no pensó lo peor, algo malo. ¡Hablaba de Sunset! Su compañera y confidente de toda una vida, o al menos parte importante de ella._

 _-Tal vez pasó algo- la defendió con voz débil ante el intercambio inseguro de mirada de sus padres ante su idea, con esas miradas que se daban comunicándose en silencio a costa de él -. Me escribirá y explicará todo- forzó una sonrisa temblante entre su pálido rostro -. Y yo podré explicarle porque…- su voz se quebró, pero no por la pubertad, porque sintió el ardor de sus ojos amenazando por fabricar lágrimas -…porque …no haré la prueba…._

 _Los días transcurrieron, y esa carta de Sunset que Moon White esperaba no llegaba, así como su estado de salud sólo empeoraba._

 _Cualquier medicina debía ser intravenosa, porque todo lo que ingería, incluso agua, lo vomitaba, terminando por sólo vomitar el ácido del estómago de lo vacío que estaba, nutriéndose por una sonda en una incisión en el abdomen hasta el estómago. Lo aquejaba migrañas tales que sólo lo hacía vomitar lo que con dificultad ingería, hasta algunas veces desmayarse, y aguantar el dolor crónico de su cuerpo._

 _-¿Por qué no me curan? ¿Por qué me siento peor? Estoy cansado…- jadeaba sudando en frío con los párpados fuertemente apretados, removiéndose en la cama con desesperación del malestar, sintiendo el casco de su madre pasando por su melena y el de su padre sosteniéndole un casco suyo. -. Por favor…- suplicó, abriendo los ojos y se le cayeran las lágrimas, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro contra la almohada mirando la impotente expresión y empatía de sufrimiento del rostro de sus padres al verlo así -. Por favor, mamá, haz algo. Papá, ayúdame…por favor…lo que sea, me siento mal, muy mal…- gimoteaba para terminar cerrando con fuerza los ojos y descomponer el rostro mientras quebraba en llanto de desesperación. -. Sunny, por favor, te necesito mucho, por favor…- terminaba rogando._

 _-Puedes escribirle- exclamó su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello, con tal de tranquilizarlo._

 _-¡No!- escuchó a su madre con voz ahogada pero severa._

 _-Escribirle a su amiga lo va a animar- lo escuchó con voz forzada de ánimo, pero podía ver la tensión en ella, devolviéndole la mirada a su madre, que mantenía el gesto duro. Jamás había visto que sus padres se vieran mal que no sea de broma, y no bromeaban en nada._

 _-¿La amiga que lo abandonó?_

 _-¡Speed!- llamó su atención con dureza._

 _-N-no…- jadeó Moon White entre respiros rápidos, haciendo que su atención volviera a él -. Sunny no…no me…no me abandonó- contradijo con la expresión ansiosa en su rostro mientras negaba con torpeza la cabeza -. Le escribiré…_

 _-Felicidades- exclamó con fría ironía Speed hacia High, que éste último cerró los ojos tragándose las palabras para después mientras la pegaso se apartaba de la cama y agitó sus alas con prepotencia para salir de la habitación._

 _-No le hagas caso- exclamó su padre levantando una sonrisa -. Sólo está…cansada. Ya te traigo papel y lápiz, ¿Sí?- avisó inclinándose para besarle la caliente y acalorada frente de la fiebre._

 _Anémico, con fiebre alta y sin dejar de sentir malestar ni un segundo, escribió con su magia una carta, acostumbrado en usarla para todo, ya que pasarían más de dos semanas y no sabía nada de Sunset. Pero la carta tardó de más escribirla, puesto que le daba episodios más problemáticos, terminando con casco temblante de escribir, aunque con pésima letra, de todos modos en un postada se disculpaba por la mala caligrafía._

 _Se lo entregó a su madre para que vaya al orfanato a pedir una dirección hacia donde enviar la carta, reconociendo que lo tomó de mala gana y con una mirada de enojo hacia su padre, no entendiendo por qué su madre pensaba tan mal de Sunset. No había hecho nada malo…_

 _Pero entonces recibió al fin una buena noticia. No solo pudo enviar la carta a Sunset, sino que se había enterado que pasó la prueba._

 _Ya era alumna oficial de la escuela de magia para unicornios superdotados._

 _Sunset Shimmer había cumplido su mayor aspiración. Y Moon White no pudo estar más orgulloso y feliz por ella. Por primera vez en varios días, había sonreído con verdadera alegría, profundamente emocionado y conmovido, hasta riéndose, para alegría entera de su padre, y una a medias de su madre, que seguía mostrándose reacia con Sunset._

 _Una carta de Canterlot no tardaba más de un día, a lo mucho dos en llegar por la cercanía. Pasaron cuatro y no recibió respuesta._

 _-Debe estar ocupada con la mudanza y los primeros días de clases- la justificaba mientras como rutina se dejaba examinar por el médico y su padre le asentía sonriendo y Speed miraba a un lado inexpresiva._

 _Entonces terminaba escribiéndole otra carta…_

 _-De seguro con tanto que estudiar, ya tendrá tiempo para responder…_

 _Y otra…_

 _-A lo mejor al fin hizo otros amigos…entiendo si aún no contesta. ¡Me ha de presentar a cada uno de ellos en una larga carta!_

 _Y otra más…_

 _-Ha de estar en semana de exámenes…_

 _Y más…_

 _-Papá, habla con el correo, creo que están enviando a la dirección equivocada las cartas…_

 _Y más…_

 _-Creo que ya sé por qué Sunny no me escribe…- exclamó con voz rasposa y lenta mientras se asomaba al espejo del baño tras ducharse para ahora lavarse los dientes, mirando fijo el reflejo de un rostro chupado de delgadez, concentradas ojeras entre la fuerte palidez de su cara y amarillentos ojos. Se contempló un momento, carente de emoción y expresión apagada en sus ojos para hablar casi sin aliento: -…le doy miedo…._

 _-Moon White- lo nombró su madre que lo sostenía de un lado, sino era capaz de caerse de costado -. No digas eso. No das miedo…_

 _-Mi primera carta…las otras…le decía como estaba…- se explicó mirando devuelta a su muy enfermo rostro, habiendo perdido el brillo de sus ojos grises, el color del rostro, los labios secos, partidos, y delgado que empezaba a marcarse los huesos de su pecho. Sus ojos se apagaron -…Sunny tiene miedo de verme como estoy…- aseguró -…pero la extraño tanto…- murmuró con dolor entre su tenso mirar, brillando su cuerno para sostener el cepillo de dientes, pero apenas invocó magia, su cuerpo frágil se sacudió mientras lanzaba un alarido ante la punzada en el centro de su cabeza, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo._

 _-¡Moon White!- gritó su madre, sujetándolo por completo y hacerlo caer con cuidado al suelo mientras se le nublaba la vista y perdía la conciencia"._

…

El atardecer ya invocaba la noche.

Había pasado otro día más en recolección de ideas que giraban sobre su cabeza hasta atarearla.

Twilight matenía su mirada fija hacia el cielo, entre pensativa como a la vez ida, pues empezaba pensando pero sin darse cuenta, la idea se esfumaba al desviarse por otro camino, uno de angustia, pues el atardecer la hizo pensar mucho en Sunset Shimmer.

Su cuerpo se tensaba en pensarla, al igual que sus ojos se aguaban.

No tenía la más retoma idea de lo que estaría viviendo en este momento, o si era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, aunque ni siquiera ella sabía bien qué pasaba en Equestria.

Cerró los ojos con contrariedad, pasándose una mano sobre la frente arrugada de angustia, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, alzando su cabeza enseguida atenta al creer que sería Moon White, pero sólo era Trixie.

-La cena está lista- avisó moviendo la quijada de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, evidenciando que masticaba algo mientras se encaminaba hacia donde Twilight estaba sentada.

-Ah, gracias- murmuró entre un suspiro reposando la espalda a la silla mientras Trixie llegaba hacia el escritorio en frente de ella y con las manos se impulsaba para terminar sentarse en el escritorio, soplando para inflar una bomba de chicle rosa que reventó poco después, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño cruzándose de piernas y masticar de nuevo mientras hablaba:

-Las burbujas de Trixie sólo salen pequeñas…- se quejó frustrada mirándose las uñas -. ¿Y ya sabes qué le pasa a Moon White?

-No, Trixie, no- respondió ladeando la cabeza con una mueca -. No he podido hablar con él. Es como yo en ese sentido. No le gusta que lo interrumpan cuando está investigando…- comentó con un tono de voz preocupado, lo que hizo que Trixie dejara reventar una bomba más de chicle para bajarse del escritorio y prestar más atención a Twilight.

-Mmmm, ¿Aún no encuentras nada de nada que ayude?- interrogó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mirando el escritorio atestado de libros abiertos enfrente de Twilight, quien se inclinó hacia esos libros, paseando sus miradas a ellos con un ceño fruncido impotente sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Su mundo funciona tan diferente al nuestro…- se quiso quejar, entornando sus ojos con protesta -. La magia en el mundo humano se maneja diferente al de Equestria. Las técnicas que sabemos no funciona igual para este mundo. Es más complicado convocar la magia con lo diferente que es.

-¿Diferente cómo? Tal vez Trixie pueda ayudar en algo.

-Aquí nadie maneja el sol ni la luna- exclamó enarcando las cejas en una aún admiración ante ello -. Ni se tiene control del clima o cualquier manifestación natural- expresó alzando la vista hacia Trixie, que dejó hasta de masticar el chicle para lograr seguirle la idea cuando se dio cuenta que le había dado cuerda cuando empezó a hablar de corrido: -. Todo transcurre por sí misma. La naturaleza tiene una independencia y fuerza mucho más grande que la de Equestria. Existe una energía única y poderosa que omite la intervención humana pueda controlarla. Una fuerza incógnita mucho más grande de la que podemos manejar- continuó bajando la mirada hacia algunos textos con atención -. Nuestra magia no funciona en este mundo por esa misma razón que esa fuerza la impide, pero sí existe una forma de que los propios humanos aprovechen esas energías. Según leí, algunos creen sobre la fuerza de esas energías y la aprovechan para crear rituales de transformación, el amor, buena fortuna y limpia espiritual, así como atraer mala suerte, castigar y maldecir. Esto sólo nos abre la posibilidad de que la energía propia que ha existido en su propio mundo, sea manipulable a la necesidad de quien alcance a trabajarla…por eso la magia que se filtró de Equestria no se maneja igual aquí…ambas energías se han vuelto una sola, sólo que la equestriana tiene una mayor influencia y atracción en la esencia de la energía humana, fusionándose en ésta y quedar dormida hasta que algo detone sobre ella y despierta, transformándose en una fusión de la energía humana y equestriana, y por ende ha tomado esa manifestación tan específica y única en cada portador, como el caso de todos los que ahora tienen magia- hizo un mohín en la boca -. Pero no se puede recuperar la magia que anda suelta como conoces, por la misma razón que está mezclada con la energía de este propio mundo. Por eso lo que hemos logrado entender, es que se necesita conocer algún punto de la ciudad en la que se concentre una fuerte corriente de energía, porque lo más probable es que es en esa zona, es donde pase con mayor fluidez la corriente de energía mágica de Equestria. Será el punto de extracción de esa magia, que tiene el poder suficiente para que podamos obtenerla y transformarla en un hechizo que no sólo pueda hacerle frente al de Poison Sky, sino también invocar el portal hacia Equestria y separar las almas que liberen a Sunset y Moon White de una vez por todas.

-Mmmm- empezó a masticar lento su chicle, en silencio, procesando, mientras Twilight la miraba atenta ante su expresión. Entonces Trixie empezó a asentir -. Ya veo…- la miró, desplomando su gesto -. Trixie no sabe nada de lo que has estado hablando.

-…- enmudeció con pesadez, cuando la vio alzar el dedo índice.

-Pero- enfatizó, llevando el dedo a la barbilla con una sonrisa alta -. Conozco a alguien que sabe algo así. Digo, entre tanta palabrería que dijiste y alcancé entender, dijiste que algunos humanos reconocen esas energías y hacen rituales y…- calló, abriendo sus ojos como platos y dejando abrir su boca, provocando que se le cayera el chicle -…bruja…

…

" _No había nada qué hacer. Lo sabía._

 _Lo supo cuando aún sin curarse, los doctores lo mandaron a casa._

 _Lo supo cuando la desesperación de sus padres lo hicieron ir a un anciano unicornio hechicero y revelara que su mal no venía de una enfermedad, sino de la energía de su magia._

 _De alguna forma, de alguna manera, se había convertido hasta ahora, en el único unicornio de Equestria que le hacía daño usar su propia magia._

 _Su mal ya tenía nombre, pero no cura._

 _Lo supo por los ojos empañados de impotencia y pena de sus padres._

 _Su sueño de convertirse en hechicero se había truncado._

 _Y Sunset no escribía._

 _Después que el hechicero recomendara que no usara por nada la magia, se estaba estabilizando mejor, teniendo un poco más de energía para no quedarse postrado en cama, aunque no había recuperado su salud del todo, frágil y delicado que cualquier virus o infección, lo podría matar._

 _Él tenía la inocencia de creer que nunca se enfermaría y nada malo le pasará, aunque viva cansado y débil todo el tiempo. Pero era algo que sus padres no estaban conformes y no dejaban de buscar y probar para mejorar su calidad de vida._

 _Un día, cuando despertó, encontró a sus padres empacando todo de su cuarto._

 _Se mudaban a Canterlot en busca de un tratamiento en los especialistas de la medicina mágica._

 _Su abuelo paterno, y de muy buena posición económica, tuvo el…favor, de ayudar monetariamente a su padre para que sea tratado al fin._

 _Pero fue la luz de una nueva esperanza._

 _¡Viviría en Canterlot! ¡En donde estaba Sunset! ¡Al fin podría visitarla!_

 _Su estado anímico había mejorado considerablemente, tanto por la ilusión de recuperarse y cumplir su sueño, y estar de nuevo cerca de Sunset, que lo primero que quería hacer llegado a la capital de Equestria, era ir a visitarla, y tras la primera cita con los médicos, suplicó como sólo él sabe hacerlo para caerle de sorpresa a Sunset. Por más cara dura que tenía su madre, no pudo negarse, pero sólo con la condición que ella estaría presente en el encuentro._

 _Aunque no hiciese frío, estaba abrigado y con una bufanda gruesa envuelta en su aún muy delgado cuello, para que no pescara una gripe que se convertiría en neumonía o algo peor que lo desmejoraría. Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela que tanto añoraba estudiar. Veía las instalaciones, los unicornios practicando en las áreas verdes, los maestros y los salones, con ojos bien despiertos con una buena sonrisa marcada en su rostro, como si estuviese dentro de una feria, no pudiendo dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver la más minúscula cosa._

 _-Este es mi lugar. Voy a estar aquí- se perdía en decir con ilusión, para sentir que su madre lo abrazaba con delicadeza teniendo cuidado en su fragilidad._

 _-Por supuesto que sí, tesoro. Ya oíste a los médicos. La magia es una energía controlable, y si sabes controlarla con la rehabilitación que diseñarán para ti, no vas a tener ningún impedimento a ejecutarla. Aunque aprendas un poco más lento que los demás, podrás hacer lo que lo que hacen, y créeme- le sonrió ampliamente con una mirada confiada reflejada en su rostro –hasta harás mucho más de lo que tú mismo esperarás._

 _Él le sonrió de vuelta con emoción, enfocando de nuevo su vista a todos lados, dándose cuenta poco a poco, que de los ponies que pasaba cerca, se llevaba unas curiosas miradas que iban y venían para cuchichear. Tragó saliva, apartando ya la mirada, avergonzado. Su aspecto no era el mejor…esperaba que Sunset no se asustara, o no lo reconociera._

 _Y el solo recordar que la vería de nuevo, tras tres meses, heló sus cascos y su cansado corazón latía agradablemente rápido._

 _Ahí estaba. Esa "sensación diferente" que le cubrió de una suave calidez el cuerpo._

 _Recordaba la última vez que se vieron, el…"pendiente" que tenían, y no hablaba precisamente del hechizo…_

 _Por ahora, tenía que postergar la declaración. Primero tenía que recuperarse. Ser de nuevo él mismo. Tenía que estar fuerte de nuevo, por ella. Sonrió decidido y motivado._

 _Jamás olvidaría los nervios cuando caminaba por las habitaciones del edificio donde vivían alumnos que no residían en Canterlot. Cuando se paró delante de la puerta del cuarto de Sunset y golpeó temblando de los nervios. La puerta se abrió abruptamente, como con molestia, y Sunset Shimmer se asomó con un gesto seco y tieso con un ceño intimidante, pero al verlo, el gesto se deshizo por completo, quedando estática ante su inesperada visita, mientras él sólo podía empezar a sonreír con los ojos vidriándose de una explosiva alegría, sin poder dejar de mirarla como si fuese un paisaje qué contemplar y apreciar, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta y filtrarse torpes risas llevándose un casco al pecho._

 _-Sunny…- la nombró, sintiéndose que estaba curado de todo mal, aunque no fuese así, era lo que sentía, porque se había olvidado por completo de todos sus achaques -. Oh, Sunny…me da tanto gusto verte…_

 _-Y tú…- murmuró, juntando sus cejas, temblándole la barbilla, inspeccionándolo con la mirada y apretó los párpados para abalanzársele encima en un abrazo mientras soltaba en llanto._

 _Moon White retrocedió tambaleante ante el golpe del abrazo, sintiendo los cascos de su madre tras él para amortiguar la caída, pero no le importaba caer y quejarse de dolor, si aún así tendría entre sus cascos a Sunset. La abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sonriéndose aliviado y consolándola en su llanto, acariciando su melena de fuego, sin poder evitar tener la oportunidad de hacerle un cariño._

 _-¡Lo siento, lo siento por no estar ahí!- balbuceaba ella en llanto entre su cuello -. Yo…yo…_

 _-Lo sé- la interrumpió con tranquilidad -. También tendría miedo de verte y creer perderte…_

 _-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- se mostró sorprendida separándose un poco del abrazo para verlo con sus ojos llorosos y tristes. Moon White le sonrió y pasó un casco en sus mejillas para quitar las lágrimas._

 _-Porque soy el único que te comprende en este mundo…¿Recuerdas?- sonrió risueño y Sunset soltó un risa atragantada, para volverlo abrazar y después de tanto tiempo, él sintió que recuperaría del todo su vida._

 _Tenía que hacerse muchos exámenes físicos como uso de magia y varias citas al médico, para llegar a dar con la rehabilitación. Invitaba a Sunset a acompañarlo pero…_

 _-Me ponen nerviosa los doctores, lo sabes…- le decía con su mirada centrada en un libro abierto de par en par, con otros tres asimismo abiertos a los lados y los que leía apenas acababa el párrafo del otro._

 _-Claro…entiendo…- respondía ciertamente frustrado, al no tener su atención cuando podía visitarla, que era cómo pedir una cita al médico, y eso que su médico respondía más rápido que ella. Pero si le pedía concentrarse en él cuando la visitaba…_

 _-No sabes lo atareado que es estudiar aquí. Todo el tiempo tienes que leer y practicar algo. No hay tiempo qué perder haciendo amigos o participar en una actividad que no sea para explotar todos tus potenciales ¡Y estoy a la cabeza de toda mi clase! He dejado profundamente impresionados a los maestros, que ni siquiera me esfuerzo para ejecutar un hechizo. Soy la mejor unicornio que ha pisado la escuela. ¡La única que ha podido ser trasladada a un curso superior apenas con un mes de haber entrado este semestre! Si supieras todas las maravillosas técnicas. Aunque supieras no podrías hacerlo, ¿Cierto? Es una lástima pues deseabas mucho esto. Pero en fin. ¡Mi vida aquí es asombrosa!_

 _No quería pensarlo demasiado…pero Sunset estaba siendo más presumida de lo habitual, más englobada en estudiar y practicar, y menos sensible dado su condición, de lo cual no quería hablar porque "la ponía triste". Pasar a conmovida en su encuentro a la distraída y seca que era ahora...No le había escuchado ni una risa más. Ni una sonrisa pura que sabía entregar, siendo todas airadas y prepotentes. Hasta su expresión había cambiado, siendo más duro y estirado. Tal vez la responsabilidad de la escuela la había hecho más hermética._

 _Por eso, le ocultó el progreso que estaba teniendo. ¡Le daría una gran sorpresa que la animaría al fin a prestarle más atención!_

 _La rehabilitación con su magia al fin estaba haciendo efecto. Con los ejercicios diseñados especialmente para él, Moon White cada vez estaba recuperando el control de su magia, ya no siendo ésta en contra de él. Aunque se cansase más rápido que un unicornio normal, su potencial no había cambiado nada._

 _Durante las próximas semanas, tuvo un progreso descomunal, pudiendo empezar a usar su magia para escribir y levitar sin dolores de cabeza, un avance muy importante. También recuperó el apetito y se cansaba menos al caminar, y de a poco, empezó a practicar para empezar a ejecutar hechizos que recurrieran mayor esfuerzo._

 _Cuando Sunset al fin le dio "cita" para visitarla, pues ella nunca lo visitaba a él, pudo ver cierto interés cuando lo vio caminar más anímicamente y subido un poco de peso, aunque aún estuviese bien abrigado, su rostro tenía mejor aspecto y color._

 _-¡Sorpresa!- celebró con emoción mientras iluminaba su cuerno e hizo levitar los libros que rodeaba a Sunset, viéndola abrir la boca de impresión al verlo hacer malabares y piruetas con ellos sobre su cabeza._

 _-¿Q-qué?- titubeó consternada -. ¡¿Te curaste?!_

 _-Ya quisiera- admitió sin perder la sonrisa para ir descendiendo los objetos de vuelta hacia ella -. No, ya te dije, lo mío no tiene cura, pero es tratable, ¡Gracias a Celestia! Y he mejorado mucho, sólo que me tardo en aprender y debo dar doble esfuerzo y concentración para ejecutar los hechizos._

 _-¿O sino…qué?- arqueó una ceja._

 _-O sino recaigo de nuevo- hizo un gesto para ver el interesado rostro de Sunset, pensativa. El sonó la boca con despreocupación -. Tú tranquila. ¡Dominaré esto en un santiamén! Por eso quería preguntarte cuándo se inicia las nuevas pruebas para entrar a la escuela. ¡Para ir practicando desde ya y no tenga problemas a la hora de presentarme! ¡Así al fin estaríamos juntos!_

 _-Claaaaaro- asintió con pesadez mirando a un lado, pero entonces empezó a sonreír y devolverle la mirada -. ¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Es más! ¡Te ayudo!_

 _-¿En serio?- se emocionó ante su ofrecimiento._

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué no somos amigos? Te ayudo en…- agregó con misterio -…entregarte el hechizo que debes realizar en la prueba y te asegurará entrar. Sé por qué te lo digo. Es la prueba que no hará dudar a los jueces en darte un cupo aquí._

 _-¡Pues dime! ¡Desde ya lo practico para que me salga!_

 _-Pues…- dijo, levitando uno de sus libros y pasar varias páginas hasta encontrar la adecuada, amortiguando una risa que él confundió de emoción y entonces le mostró la página.-. Tienes que convertir una manzana ¡En una naranja!_

 _-…- enmudeció impávido, leyendo el hechizo -. Aaahh…pero eso es de un hechizo de transformación…es…_

 _-Oooh- lamentó Sunset apartándole el libro de golpe -. ¿Es demasiado difícil para ti? ¿Un simple hechizo de transformación básica?_

 _-No dije eso…- bajó las orejas con cierta impotencia y vergüenza. Estaba empezando recién a controlar su magia para que no le afecte de más en hacer hechizos, pero el que Sunset le ofrecía, sí rebasaba su límite por el momento que apenas aprendía, de nuevo, a hacer hechizos. Pero entonces Sunset se le arrimó._

 _-¡Pero en serio esto te va abrir las puertas sin dudar! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! Tienes que hacerlo. Yo sé que puedes. Hazlo por mí- pestañeó varias veces con una genuina sonrisa resplandeciente, que hizo a Moon White sonrojar y esquivar la mirada de la vergüenza._

 _-Está bien…lo haré._

 _-¡Sí!- celebró con victoria y le levitó el libro hasta casi tumbarlo -. ¡Ahora vete a practicar y no vuelvas hasta el día de las pruebas!_

 _-El cual es…- exclamó apartando el libro de la vista y Sunset hizo una cuenta mental._

 _-Es el 12 de julio…¡Sí! Doce de julio. Diez en punto. ¡Llega una hora antes para que seas de los primeros!_

 _-Claro- asintió con determinación._

 _-¡Ah! Pero antes de que te vayas…- lo interrumpió -…¿Quieres contarme cómo fue que te enfermaste?- preguntó y Moon White parpadeó, con incredulidad._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te cuente? ¿Ahora sí?_

 _-Pues…- miró sus cascos -…al principio me costaba pero ahora…- levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa -…quiero saber por todo lo que pasaste…_

 _-Sunny…- sonrió mucho, sintiendola al fin como antes de que su vida se pusiera de cabeza -. Claro que sí pero…¿Podrías guardar el secreto? No quiero que me sientan…lástima o me traten diferente una vez que estudie aquí…_

 _-Mis labios están sellados- prometió con una sonrisa sagaz"._

…

-Eeeehh, ¿Bruja?- dudó Twilight al ver su reacción. Trixie entonces sacudió todo el cuerpo en un escalofrío y su rostro se entornó asustado.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí hay una bruja!- exclamó y repentinamente, se escuchó un golpe que provenía de debajo del escritorio que hizo hasta brincar los libros, lo que hizo a Trixie chillar -. ¡Es ella! ¡La pienso y la invoqué!- entró en pánico dando brinquitos casi al borde del llanto -. ¡Yo no quiero ser caldo!- lloriqueó mientras Twilight le encarcó una ceja, escéptica, concentrándose más en el ruido bajo el escritorio, que sólo le pareció curioso y se agachó a revisar, sorprendiéndola lo que encontró.

-¡¿Pinkie Pie?!- la nombró, viéndo a la pelirosada que permanecía bajo el escritorio abrazada de sus piernas temblando como una hoja. -. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí abajo?- preguntó, pero fue ignorada.

-¡Bruja, bruja! ¡¿Quién dijo bruja?!- fue la chillante voz de una temerosa Pinkie.

-¡Yo dije bruja!- exclamó Trixie y Pinkie salió disparada en forma de bolita de un lado a otro por el suelo hasta brincar alto con un sonido nervioso de su boca aterrizando al suelo y entre ella y Trixie abrazarse con gestos asustados.

-¡Podrían explicarse las dos de una buena vez!- exigió Twilight colmando su paciencia.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes que aquí hay una bruja?!- encaró Pinkie Pie. Twilight abrió la boca para obviar que no, pero entonces dudó un poco, empezando a darse cuenta de que esto le parecía famíliar y de quién se podría estar refiriendo, cuando entonces, Pinkie empezó a bailar entorno a lo que cantaba: -. _¡Ella te hará en un embrujo! ¡Con muchos conjuros! ¡La miras y te verá! ¡Caerás en un trance! ¡¿Y luego que hará?! ¡Un caldo preparará! ¡Y luego te comerá! ¡Un buen guiso serás y…! ¡Cuidado_!- terminó de cantar respirando agitadamente.

-Sólo apareciste para cantar la canción, ¿no?- le exclamó Trixie. Pinkie sonrió anchamente.

-Es una obra en proceso.

-¡Zecora!- sonrió Twilight ampliamente en emoción. Trixie y Pinkie la miraron impresionadas.

-¿Entonces la conoces?- preguntó Trixie dubitativa ante celebración en el rostro de Twilight.

-¡Sí! Bueno, no. La Zecora de Equestria sí pero no la de su mundo- se golpeó tenuamente la frente -. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso?! ¡Ella puede ser de gran ayuda para entender cómo aprovechar esas energías propias de este mundo!

-¡¿Estás loca?!- corearon Pinkie y Trixie.

-¡Zecora es una aterradora hechicera!- exclamó Lulamoon sujetandose la cara.

-Según ustedes, ¿Por qué?- se cruzó de brazos Twilight.

-Para empezar, ¡Vive en medio del bosque detrás de la escuela!

-¿Y…?

-¡En una choza! Con calderos y toda la cosa terrorífica…¡Es una bruja!

-Una vez, un grupo de chicos por penitencia fueron a recorrer la escuela de noche- empezó a contar Pinkie Pie -. ¡Y entonces la vieron deambulando por los alrededores diciendo palabras raras!

-Y cuando notó que no estaba sola, miró a su dirección y…¡Le brillaron los ojos y rió macabramente!- agregó Trixie en pánico.

-¡Y ninguno salió con vida!

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!- chillaron ambas abrazándose de nuevo.

-Si ninguno salió con vida…- expresó Twilight levantando una ceja -. ¿Quién contó la historia?

-¡¿Cómo que quién?!- exclamó Trixie -. ¡Es obvio! Lo contó…lo contó…- dudó parpadeando y se acercó a Pinkie -. ¿Quién lo contó?

-Ah, no lo sé. A mí me lo contó Rainbow Dash. Y a ella Spitfire.

-Yo lo leí cuando pasaron una nota entre clase.

-¿Lo ven?- encaró Twilight -. Todos sólo se inventaron esas ridículas historias sobre Zecora. Ella no es una aterradora hechicera. Ni siquiera puede manipular magia- sonrió suspicaz -, pero sí sabe mucho de cómo conectarse con ella...

…

" _Las próximas semanas, Moon White empezó a practicar meramente en ese hechizo de transformación, el cual requería de mucha concentración y en su caso, más energía. Sin querer preocupar a sus padres, practicaba en silencio sin que se enterasen, pero todo el esfuerzo y energía consumida para ejecutar el hechizo, empezó a cobrarle factura._

 _En la rehabilitación empezó a cansarse más rápido. Se tardaba más en ejecutar hechizos más básicos y le regresó los dolores de cabeza._

 _-¿Has estado haciendo algo más de lo que ejercitamos?- le preguntó el médico._

 _-No, nada fuera de lo normal- contestó, ganándose una mirada desconfiada del unicornio._

 _-Sabes que no puedes abusar de tu magia, mucho menos ahora que sólo recién estás iniciando de nuevo en manejarla._

 _-Yo…- suspiró con impotencia -…yo creo en mí. Puedo hacer lo que sea._

 _-Pero no seas impaciente- le contestó y Moon White alzó las orejas para mirarlo -. No corras si apenas estás caminando._

 _-No corro…estoy trotando._

 _Pese la advertencia, Moon White continuó practicando, especialmente en la noche, pues terminaba por agotarlo demasiado que sólo quería dormir después, despertando hasta tarde al día siguiente._

 _Una noche, ojeroso, con los párpados pesados y aguantando una migraña, finalmente ante sus ojos, la manzana brilló con fuerza y entre giros, fue entornándose en una naranja._

 _Moon White quedó boquiabierto, mirando la fruta transformada al fin. Sonrió con los labios temblantes, profundamente agotado y con algunos achaques por su esfuerzo temprano, pero al fin, había conseguido el hechizo que le aseguraría la entrada a la escuela y podría estar con Sunset de nuevo. Todos sería normal de nuevo. Y podría confesarle lo que quedó pendiente la última vez…_

 _Llegó el doce julio, nueve de la mañana, en la escuela acompañado por sus padres, que al ingresar, se vieron extrañados al ver que en el auditorio que se hacía las pruebas, estaba cerrado._

 _Un horrible nudo en el estómago apareció dentro de sí, y una maestra les confirmó que la fecha para las pruebas fueron hace dos semanas atrás._

 _Entonces… Sunset se…¿equivocó de fecha? Sí…se había equivocado de fecha. Se confundió tal vez con otro evento que había…sí, tal vez eso pasó…porque Sunset no le daría un hechizo complicado por nada…claro que no, ella le hizo el favor de darle esa ventaja aunque eso significara sacrificar su salud, claro que sí…lo envió a practicar sin pisar la escuela para que se concentrara, no para que se enterara de la verdadera fecha, claro que no…porque Sunset no sería tan egoísta, narcisista y malintencionada. Sunset siempre ha estado ahí para él…¿Cierto? Ella sólo quería lo mejor para él, aunque ahora prefiera los libros. Ella era la mejor pony, aunque le restregara en la cara que no estaba en la escuela que para empezar, él tuvo ese sueño primero que ella, por eso Sunset sería incapaz de hacerle la maldad de que pierda su segunda oportunidad de entrar a la escuela…como haberlo abandonado cuando enfermó, porque no contestaba sus cartas porque sentía miedo y tristeza, cosas que no percibía en ella ahora, desinteresada cuando la visitaba, seca cuando contestaba sus cartas, poco preocupada por su salud que ni preguntaba cómo iba. Esa no era Sunset Shimmer. Porque ella era su mejor amiga, su compañera, su confidente, su…su…_

 _-Ella me mintió…- se movió involuntariamente su boca, saliendo en voz alta lo que tanto refundió por defenderla, mientras una lágrima se le escapaba -. ¡Sunny!- la empezó a llamar, golpeando la puerta de su cuarto, después de pedirle a sus padres que lo dejaran solo para encararla -. ¡Sunny, sé que estás ahí, nunca sales, así que abre!- demandó con cierta ansiedad y entonces la puerta se abrió, con la unicornio con un concentrado ceño fruncido entre sus cejas._

 _-¡¿Por qué demonios te apareces así?! ¡Estaba estudiando!_

 _-¡Me mentiste!- la acusó de golpe, sin perder el tiempo. Sunset apartó la cabeza hacia atrás con molestia -. ¡Mentiste con que hoy serían las pruebas! ¡Fueron hace días y me lo perdí! ¡Perdí mi segunda oportunidad de entrar a la escuela! ¡Y perdí mi progreso en mi salud por hacer un hechizo que me recomendaste para nada! ¡¿O me lo vas a negar, Sunny?! ¿Te sigo llamando Sunny?- reclamaba más que enojado, herido y aún desconcertado, contemplando como el rostro de Sunset se entiesaba por completo y se le desfiguraba el rostro de ira._

 _-¡Para empezar, no me grites, unicornio dañado!- bramó violenta y lo empujó apartándolo de la entrada del cuarto._

 _Tal vez fue que estaba mal parado, o lo tomó desprevenido, o simplemente no estaba en su mejor estado físico, pero como sea, el empujón de Sunset lo echó al suelo pero no sintió dolor, tal vez porque todo su ser se adormeció ante lo que le dijo._

 _-¿Unicornio...dañado?- murmuró sin aliento, estupefacto ante el calificativo hiriente, para levantar la vista hacia donde Sunset se paró a un lado suyo, sin ánimos de ayudarlo a levantar -. ¿Es... así como me ves?_

 _-Te veo así desde que no me sirves- exclamó sin apartarle la mirada fría y seca de alguna vez sus ojos cálidos y suaves como el cielo -. Te enfermaste y ya no me servías para avanzar con mi entrenamiento mágico. Por eso ya no tenía nada qué hacer en ese pueblo y me fui. Ya nada me ataba a ti. ¿Y tus cartas?- exclamó, iluminando su cuerno e invocó unas decenas de sobres aun sellados, sin abrir. Moon White se paralizó. -. Sí…nunca las leí- exclamó y las lanzó todas sobre él, pudiendo Moon White simplemente mirar hasta temblando los sobres esparcidos, algunos sobre él y otros a su alrededor._

 _-No…- negó con la cabeza, mirándola, incrédulo -…no es cierto lo que dices. Éramos…amigos..._

 _-¡Desde el primer día te dije que no tenía amigos!- lo interrumpió severa y fastidiada -. Entendías más rápido que yo, me enseñabas, me eras útil para estar preparada cuando llegara el momento de entrar a la escuela de Celestia- empezó a enlistar que cada mención era una llaga ardiente en su pecho -. Por ti entré al curso intensivo de magia. Por ti aprendí más hechizos. Por ti podía salir de ese puerco orfanato. Podía viajar, podía pasear, y a cambio tenía que aguantar esa amistad de la que tanto me parloteabas. Pero no. Sólo eras mi llave, pero ahora ya no me sirves- estiró una sonrisa fría y amplia-. Ya soy libre, no te necesito y no tengo por qué cargar el peso que eres ahora, que eres un anormal._

 _-¡Sunny!- jadeó, con una terrible presión en el pecho, cortándole el aire de golpe._

 _-¡Qué?! ¡No eres normal! ¡¿Qué clase de unicornio le hace daño su propia magia?!_

 _-¡Basta, Sunny, basta!- reclamó con los ojos vidriosos, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba a la vez que ardía, tapándose los oídos, pero aun así podía escucharla._

 _-Eres un fenómeno y agradece que te di mal la fecha, para evitarte la vergüenza de que no pudieras hacer un hechizo de transformación básica._

 _-¡Sí puedo!-bramó con un ceño mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, encarándola -. ¡Sí logré hacerlo aunque me tardé y me costó mi recuperación! ¡Puedo hacer lo que los demás hacen! ¡Incluso lo que tú haces!- la señaló y entonces Sunset le golpeó el casco para apartárselo._

 _-Puedes hacerlo, tal vez…- exclamó con sequedad y lo punzó con la mirada -…pero vas a morir en el intento…_

 _-…- enmudeció, mirándola perplejo, sintiendo ahora sí, muerto el corazón, desconociendo por completo a la unicornio que tenía enfrente. Esa Sunset…no era la Sunset de todos estos años, pero sabía lo doble cara que podía ser con los demás. Ahora…Ahora finalmente lo era con él por enfermarse -… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel…?- jadeó con voz quebrada, cayéndosele una lágrima seguido de otras -…y-yo…te quería…haría lo que fuese por ti…te necesitaba…te añoraba…- se llevó ambos cascos al pecho con la mirada perdida -…eras mi mejor amiga…más que eso…Eras Sunny…mi Sunny…mi atardecer…_

 _-Si no te quise como amiga, ¿Qué te hace pensar que para algo más?- tiró una risa seca -. No te quise antes y peor ahora. ¿Quién querría a un unicornio dañado?_

 _-Sunny…- suplicó apretando los labios entre sí, para cerrar los ojos y salírsele un jadeo de lamento, con un casco sobre su pecho ardiente -…Sunny, por favor, no…- era lo único que podía decir, sin encontrar palabras qué decir, ni de rabia, ni de reclamo._

 _-¡Y deja de llamarme "Sunny"!- reclamó con fastidio, rodándose de ojos -. Pareces tonto llamándome con un nombre que no es mío, porque no es un apodo, genio, es un nombre- aclaró, y se llevó un casco a la frente -. Ve a casa, Moon White- resopló agotada -. Ve y ya deja de humillarte. Ten un poquito de dignidad. Mira, te haré un favor- exclamó y levitó las cartas que les lanzó hace un momento y las desintegró completas, cayendo sus cenizas enfrente de él, mirándolas caer al piso con las mejillas húmeda de sus lágrimas, aún temblando -. Listo. Y pues- se encogió de hombros -. Gracias, supongo, por servirme un buen tiempo. Y encuentra ahora algo nuevo qué hacer. No sé. Sé costurero como tu padre o barre pisos, yo qué sé- movió su melena a un lado y sin volver a verlo, se dio la vuelta y caminó a su cuarto._

 _No podía moverse. No podía pensar. Sólo podía sentir dolor, dolor en todo su cuerpo, su alma, su ser. Esperaba despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no. Era la realidad. Todo este tiempo justificándola, defendiéndola…su madre tenía razón. Sunny…es decir, Sunset, lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba, y lo usó para llegar a su cometido. La convirtió en una habilidosa unicornio para entrar a la escuela y ahora, lo desechaba._

 _Y así, como una envoltura plástica que rueda por el suelo, ausente, regresó a su casa. Caminó mecánicamente hacia su cuarto. Sus padres le hablaban, de seguro preguntando qué pasó pero no podía oírlos, sólo podía oír el crujir de su corazón. Hasta que se echó a la cama y quebró en un ruidoso llanto. Sentido y melancólico, aún sin poder hablar, desahogó en lágrimas todo el dolor que sentía. Vivió una mentira. Todo este tiempo, vivió una triste mentira, en una cortina de humo. Sunset Shimmer nunca le importó, y su actitud después de que enfermara lo evidenciaba. El abandono, el desinterés, la despreocupación, hasta sus maliciosas intenciones…_

 _Él ya no encajaba en su vida, y ya no pareció tener sentido la suya._

 _Desde ahí, no volvió a querer ir a los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Dejó de comer. Apenas dormía. Sólo podía llorar y tener la mirada perdida._

 _\- ¡Fui un idiota!- se reclamaba echado en la cama con amargura -. ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un completo estúpido! ¡No ha de existir pony más tarado que yo, por creer ciegamente y confiar toda mi vida en alguien!_

 _-¡Basta, no eres nada de eso!- replicó su madre -. Tu corazón sólo fue amable y bueno con alguien que no lo merecía. ¡Es todo!_

 _-No sólo te engañó a ti. A nosotros también- agregó su padre -. Nadie lo vio venir, hijo, no es tu culpa. Y por ella no vas a abandonarte._

 _-No puedo hacer nada…- masculló Moon White con dolor -…todo lo que quería ya no existe…_

 _-¡¿Y nosotros qué, ah?!- reclamó Speed -. ¿Eh? Dime. ¿Qué tus padres no cuentan?_

 _\- ¿No te amamos? ¿No nos amas?- agregaba su padre._

 _-¡Déjenme solo!- vociferó._

 _-¡No, porque no estás solo!- reprochó Speed -. Nosotros siempre, siempre, siempre, vamos a estar contigo. Toda la vida. Y si tú no crees en ti por esa maldita malcriada, ¡Nosotros sí! Sin ella te recuperabas muy bien. Estabas sanando y recuperando tu magia._

 _-¡Lo hacía por ella!- gritó con impotencia sintiendo nuevas lágrimas por salir y ocultó la cara en la almohada._

 _-¡Pues entonces hazlo por ti!- exclamó su padre -. Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, hazlo por ti mismo. El que quieras a alguien no te debe hacer dependiente a ella. Sé tu propia motivación, tu propia fuerza. ¿Quieres ir a esa escuela? ¿Quieres ser hechicero? ¡Puedes hacerlo porque tú mismo lo vales!_

 _-Has demostrado que sí puedes- reforzó Speed -. Sí puedes hacer cualquier hechizo, aunque a tu paso, a tu manera. Y si no puedes hacer uno…¡Crea el tuyo propio! ¿No quieres ser hechicero? ¡Crea hechizos! ¡Practícalos en mí!_

 _-Pero tu odias que usen magia en ti…_

 _-¡No me importa! Conviérteme en conejo, que me salga otro ojo, sólo…- sus ojos vidriaron -…vuelve a creer en ti, como nosotros creemos en ti…_

 _Moon White apartó el rostro de la almohada, viendo mejor la carga de esperanza en los ojos de sus padres, sonriéndole con añoranza y profunda lealtad y cariño. Pensó, en todo lo que ellos sufrieron y pasaron desde que enfermó. Las noches en vela, sacar préstamos para costear cuando estuvo interno en el hospital, estar al pie de la cama cuando no se podía levantar, llevando juegos de mesas o le leían un libro porque se cansaba rápido, el cómo celebraban su lento progreso como si fuera su cumpleaños, llevando globos y hasta regalos. Incluso su padre se tragó su orgullo para ir con su abuelo a pedir ayuda económica._

 _Ellos fueron padres muy jóvenes, tenían un hijo de doce años a los veintisiete, y su aspecto era muy jovial aún. Estuvieron a su suerte todos estos años. Sacrificaron juventud, dinero, tiempo por formar su propia familia. Hicieron todo lo que estaba su alcance para darle una buena vida pese no contar con la ayuda de su familia. Tal vez no tuvo lujos y no siempre tuvo lo que quería en lo material, pero sí lo necesario. Ellos salieron adelante solos. No necesitaron a nadie._

 _Entonces él también podría hacerlo._

 _Iba a demostrarle a Sunset que con o sin ella, con o sin esta rara enfermedad, iba hacer todo lo que dijo que quería. Aunque tuviera que estudiar en la misma escuela que ella, no le importaba. Iba ahí a prepararse, a ser lo que siempre quiso antes de que se encontrase con ella y enredara su sueño con el de ella._

 _Retomó la rehabilitación y los cuidados médicos. Fue autodidacta y repasó las enseñanzas del curso que hizo. Empezó a inspirarse de nuevo leyendo los libros sobre Star Swirl para sus primeros pininos en crear sus propios hechizos, primeros fallidos pero que el paso de los meses, mientras se desarrollaba físicamente, fue empapándose con sus propias ejecuciones._

 _Un día, se presentó enfrente de sus padres, sentados en un mismo sillón. Su madre lo miró fijo mientras su padre miraba hacia otro lado, sin percibir su presencia._

 _-Papá- lo llamó Moon White, pero él miraba a los lados, hasta tras de él, sin encontrarlo, empezándose a reír viendo que su madre no entendía porque no lo miraba._

 _-Hey- le dio un golpe suave a un castado de High Line -. Lo tienes enfrente._

 _-¿Qué?- expresó inseguro, mirando precisamente hacia adelante, pero por su expresión, seguía sin ver nada._

 _Moon White había creado su primer hechizo. Ser invisible para un ojo específico de pony._

 _No era EL hechizo, pero uno de su propia creación, bien pudiera revisarlo los jurados de la prueba de ingreso. Y el que a los trece años ya esté creando sus primeros hechizos, decía de más lo capacitado que estaba para estudiar en la escuela de superdotados y explotar su potencial._

 _Tuvo que esperar pasado su cumpleaños número catorce para ahora sí, asistir a las nuevas pruebas para ingresar a la escuela de ensueño. Para estas alturas, su voz había dejado de ser quebradiza y rayando a lo pueril, sonando más grave y profunda. También había dejado su baja estatura por una más alta y masa corporal acorde a la edad en plena adolescencia._

 _Asistió solo. Como dijo, ahora haría las cosas solo._

 _Volver a esas instalaciones que visitaba cuando venía a…ver a cierta pony, afectaron un poco en él pero ignoró y siguió adelante. Hizo la fila, se registró y esperó en una sala con el resto de aspirantes que, a su comparación, estaban nerviosos y practicaban hechizos a último minuto. Esta vez, no estaba nervioso. Se sentía seguro. Había pasado un poco más de un año desde que empezó su rehabilitación y su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la nueva forma en la que manejaba la magia. Sin abusar de ella, con debidos periodos de descanso y ejercicios, ya nada le impedía cumplir con sus metas de potrillo._

 _Eso creyó._

 _-¿Moon White?- lo nombró una unicornio que levitaba una tabla de apuntes al pie de la sala._

 _-¡Hey! ¡Pero si van por la "C"!- se quejó un aspirante y Moon White no lo culpaba. Se estaban saltando de la C a la M, por alguna razón…_

 _-Es un caso "especial"- aclaró la unicornio, haciéndolo enarcar una ceja por el término que usó para explicarse, para verla sonreírle con empalagosa amabilidad. -. Venga, joven._

 _-Claro- respondió reacio y se encaminó hacia ella._

 _Lo condujo directo hacia el auditorio donde se presentaban los jurados. Ingresó y se encontró con una tarima mediana y enfrente, una mesa larga en la que detrás estaban acomodados cinco unicornios de diferentes edades._

 _-Con que usted es el joven Moon White, ¿Verdad?- exclamó uno de ellos apenas subió a la tarima._

 _-Sí, señor. Pero con todo respeto, no entiendo por qué me llaman mucho antes de lo que me corresponde._

 _-Pues…estamos al tanto de sus peculiaridades- contestó otro del jurado. Moon White paseó la mirada a todos, alzando la ceja con una risa seca._

 _-¿Peculiaridades?- repitió irónico._

 _-En una escuela existen muchas historias y chismes entre los estudiantes- fue al grano el más anciano del grupo –y una de ellas, usted es el protagonista y tenemos una fuente confiable que ha confirmado dicho rumor- entornó fijo su mirada en él -. Dicen que usted es un unicornio con un defecto en su magia._

 _-…- enmudeció sin poder disimular su desconcierto, pero rápidamente petrificándose su cuerpo y expresión de…ira, escuchando lo que decían:_

 _-Su reacción nos indica que no estamos equivocados…_

 _-Necesitamos saber si es verdad que usted tiene una discapacidad para ejercer con normalidad la magia._

 _-Si es así, antes de permitirle hacer la prueba de ingreso, debemos hablar con su médico para ver si puede cargar con la demanda de estudios de la institución._

 _-No es que le estemos negando a hacer la prueba, queremos asegurarnos de que no padezca alguna emergencia médica por manejar hechizos y…- se interrumpió arrugando su frente en desconcierto -. ¿Se teletransportó?_

 _-¿Eh?- dudó otro, mirando también a lo largo de la tarima, viéndola vacía._

 _-¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó otro con un gesto y señaló enfrente, hacia Moon White que permanecía con el cuerno iluminado -. El joven sigue ahí adelante._

 _-Pero si yo no veo a nadie._

 _-Que ahí está._

 _-¿Entonces por qué nosotros no lo vemos?_

 _-Porque usé mi propio hechizo de invisibilidad- exclamó Moon White deshaciendo la luz de su cuerno y sin perder la compostura, contempló a los maestros, que se mostraron intrigados ante su hazaña -. Sí, es verdad que no ejecuto hechizos como los demás, es un defecto que tengo, pero no es una incapacidad para seguir aprendiendo, para crear mis propios hechizos como el que acabo de presentar. Tengo la sensatez de medir mi límite, desglosar la demanda de estudios y además crear mis propios hechizos para convertirme en un hechicero y lo haré, con o sin ustedes aunque me tarde más años en convertirme en uno. Después de todo, Star Swirl fue un ermitaño que aprendió solo con el empirismo. Así que quien necesita a quien, son ustedes a mí más que yo a ustedes, porque si me aceptan, me aportan estudios y me graduó de aquí, podrán presumir que el primero y espero, único unicornio que le haga daño la magia, se graduó con honores de la escuela, se convirtió en hechicero y futuro colega de ustedes, como maestro de magia. Gracias por su atención, con permiso- terminó de hablar para retirarse de la tarima con esa marcada seriedad sin molestarse a mirar las reacciones del jurado._

 _Momentos después, golpeaba una puerta que tiempo atrás, había golpeado por última vez. La puerta se abrió y con ella, un joven unicornio se asomó usando audífonos de diadema, que bie se escuchaba una música escandalosa, con los ojos cerrados tocando la guitarra del aire y haciendo sonidos con la boca. Moon White hizo un gesto molesto y lo que hizo fue apartarle uno de los audífonos para soltarlos y se retraiga paray le golpeara el oído._

 _-¡Auch, caray!- se quejó el unicornio adolorido apartándose los audífonos y miró a Moon White -. ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- demandó con sequedad y enseriado._

 _-Tsss- se desinfló apoyándose a un lado del marco de la puerta -. Eres tú el que toca y tú eres el que pre…_

 _-¿Dónde está Sunset?-lo interrumpió tajante._

 _-¿Sunset?- se sorprendió -. ¿Sunset Shimmer?_

 _-A menos que conozcas a otra- ironizó._

 _-¡Gracias a Celestia no!_

 _-¿Está o no?_

 _-Eh… ¿Por qué estaría en mi cuarto?- dudó pero sonrió mirando a la nada -. Aunque… no estaría mal que esté…_

 _-¿Ya no le pertenece este cuarto?- le interrumpió la idea, molesto._

 _-Tsss, viejo…_

 _-No me digas "viejo". Deja de hablar como callejero y de desinflarte, no eres llanta._

 _-Agh. Con esa actitud cualquiera se cambiaría de cuarto sin avisarte…_

 _-Habla de una vez._

 _-Bueno, ya. No me pegues- se quejó -. Como sea. Se nota que eres nuevo. Pues todo el mundo sabe dónde vive Sunset Shimmer. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si es la protegida de la Princesa Celestia._

 _-…- entornó los ojos con sorpresa frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Sí, viejo. La Princesa Celes es la maestra personal de Sunset Shimmer. Es su estudiante estrella y como tal, tiene su propia torre en el castillo. Si por aquí andan las dos paseándose por los pasillos de la escuela y…¿Estás bien?- preguntó, sin saber bien qué cara habría puesto._

 _-Gracias- se limitó en decir y se retiró de ahí enseguida._

 _Moon White recorrió la escuela con urgente prisa, buscando por todos lados, hasta que en el segundo piso se asomó de su balcón y pudo divisar que no había escuchado una mentira. En el piso de abajo, estaban la Princesa Celestia y Sunset Shimmer caminando de par en par, estando la unicornio galopando del casco derecho de la monarca, con la nariz en alto, con ese aire presumido englobándola entera en un fuerte contraste con la sencillez elegante que emanaba Celestia._

 _Ella también había cambiado su apariencia. Tenía rasgos muchos más marcados y femeninos, dejando la niñez atrás. Pero su perfil prepotente seguía más fuerte sobre su semblante._

 _Moon White concentró mucho más el ceño con sus ojos duros, para entonces apartarse del balcón y concentrándose, usó teletransportación, apareciendo en medio camino de ambas ponies, casi abordándolas._

 _-Lo siento, Majestad- se limitó en decir en una rápida reverencia y enfocar sus ojos hacia la adolescente que la acompañaba y desde ya, le vio su semblante malicioso al encontrárselo camuflado bien con indiferencia -. Pero si no es molestia, me robaré unos minutos a su "alumna estrella"- exclamó con un tono cínico en las últimas palabras con la mirada más punzante sobre los cyans que no dejaban tampoco de destellar, en un cruce de miradas que parecían intercambiar relámpagos._

 _-¡Oh! Claro que no es molestia- contestó Celestia con amabilidad y sonreír con sus cejas enarcadas con cierta sorpresa, aunque parecía ser más bien de alivio -. En realidad, es un placer y me da mucho gusto conocer al fin un amigo de mi estudiante._

 _-No soy su amigo- contradijo con voz amarga y volviendo su mirada cargada sobre Sunset, lo que con obviedad tensó mucho más el ambiente, sin interesarse en la expresión del rostro de Celestia ante su respuesta._

 _-Princesa no se aleje mucho- le exclamó Sunset con una voz tan empalagosamente inocente que juraba le tapaba las arterias -. No tardaré- agregó y sin decir más, Moon White se dio vuelta observando directo un salón vacío del lugar, escuchando los pasos de Sunset tras de él, que cada uno, era como un latigazo en su lomo._

 _Sunset le hacia daño sólo con su presencia._

 _Una vez dentro, más atrás entró ella y cerró la puerta innecesariamente fuerte. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y le vio una mueca bufona con media sonrisa levantada._

 _-Lo veo y no lo creo. Con que sí te atreviste a poner un casco aquí- canturreó levantándole las cejas -. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?- tiró una risa mientras se encaminaba despreocupada hacia él con insinuante andar -. Supongo que lo suficiente como para que al fin dejes de tener esa voz de gallina y ser el gnomo de la cla…_

 _-Tienes todo lo que quieres- le interrumpió con voz neutra y tiesa, al igual que sentía estaba su rostro, mirándola severo como se callaba y alzaba ligeramente la barbilla para escucharlo -. Tienes todo por lo que ambicionaste…- agregó endureciendo su quijada -. Así que, deja de sabotearme de una vez- exigió con el mismo tono endurecido. Sunset levanto ambas cejas pasando su casco a lo largo de su melena mientras se la miraba, muy relajada como si nada._

 _-Aún no soy alicornio. Así que no- exclamó levantando los ojos hacia él ladeando la cabeza -, no tengo todo lo que quiero… aún- sonrió despacio mientas fruncia un ceño perspicaz -, pero no tardaré. Y tu vida me importa demasiado poco como para saber de qué sabotaje me estás hablan…_

 _-¡No te hagas la cínica!- refutó alzando ligeramente la voz y ella hizo un gesto molesto -. ¡Sé bien que fuiste tú la que divulgó mi enfermedad en los cascos de todo el mundo! ¡Sabías que no quería que eso pasara!_

 _-Sólo me preocupaba por ti…- fingió inocencia parpadeando varias veces, lo que le irritó aún más, resistiéndose a escupir palabras, hasta alzarle la voz, todas con el fin de lastimarla, herirla. Pero no podía. Aun pese a todo, no quería faltarle el respeto. No quería lastimarla. Apretó los dientes con una mirada menos dura pero acusatoria._

 _-Como si realmente te importara. No seas hipócrita- se limitó en pronunciar con palabras susurradas como si salieran a la fuerza, lo que hizo que el entrecejo de Sunset se concentraran más entre sí._

 _-Escúchame bien, anormal- amenazó con ojos duros perdiendo el gesto confiado por uno más amenazante -. Tú no vas a venir aquí, como si fueras especial, para contaminar por lo que tanto he trabajado. Esto no es una beneficencia. No te van a aceptar, porque no perteneces aquí. No perteneces a ningún lado, mucho menos aquí- enfatizó sin decoro mientras Moon White negaba ligeramente la cabeza._

 _-No eres nada, Sunset. Tus palabras ya no me afectan. No soy el mismo potrillo que dejaste destrozado en el pasillo. Ya entendí que eres un adornado cascarón hueco. Pero veo que así como me engañaste a mí, has engañado a la Princesa. Si supiera la clase de pony que eres…_

 _-No va a creerte…- replicó con amenaza -…nadie se atreve hablar de mí y juro, que si tú lo haces, vas a arrepentirte de haber entrado a mi vida de nuevo…_

 _-Yo no quiero volver a tu vida- hizo una mueca en su rostro -. Jamás volveré a ser parte de ella. Si estoy aquí es por mí, no por ti. Yo quise entrar aquí en primer lugar que si no es por mí, encerrada del mundo, ni sabrías la existencia de esta escuela. Y anormal y todo lo que quieras, piso el mismo suelo que tú, que los demás._

 _-¿Entonces a eso vienes? ¿A demostrarme que me equivoqué?- tiró una risa -. Patético. Todavía no me superas…_

 _-Y tú mucho menos a mí, si sigues interfiriendo en mi vida así sea para hacerme miserable._

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _Un rotundo silencio los encerró. Los dos, intercambiándose una misma mirada pesada y cargada de rabia. Odiaba verla ahí de pie, ahí cerca, ahí con esa mirada, ahí por encontrarse con la más grande maestra que se pueda tener, la propia Princesa Celestia._

 _Pero lo que más odiaba es que aunque dijera que sus palabras y acciones no le afectaran…aún lo hacían. Sólo que esta vez, había creado capas para que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudiera saber lo que sintiese y piense. Con un hueco en el pecho, se acercó un poco más a Sunset, que no le quitaba esos ojos fríos y duros de encima._

 _-Sólo mátame, Sunset- le exclamó en voz baja, como solían hablarse en confidencialidad en una mejor época -. Como voy a matarte a ti, de dentro de mí._

 _Esquivó la mirada y se apartó de ella, empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Ella no dijo nada, ni mucho menos él después, que apenas llegó a casa, como si nada anunciando que salió bien en la prueba, se encerró en el cuarto para abrir su clóset y sacar viejos ´álbumes de su infancia, encontrando fotografías en el que una versión más pequeña, más feliz y sonriente, miraba risueño a la cámara con una misma unicornio diferente a la actual, igual de inocente y feliz sonriendo para la foto, en lo que fue la fiesta de cumpleaños que decidió cambiar de fecha sólo para que ella pudiera asistir. Y con el primer desborde de las últimas lágrimas que dejaría caer por ella, destrozó todas las evidencias de que alguna vez, Sunset Shimmer haya sido esa amiga leal y fiel, que marcó su vida, y corazón._

 _Pero igual sus desgracias parecían seguir en cadena. Meses después su padre muere en ese accidente de tren, lo que obliga a tragarse el luto preocupado por la depresión de su madre ahora viuda, que convencida por una vieja amiga, fue a recuperarse anímicamente regresando Cloudsdale, quedando él por un corto tiempo conviviendo con su abuelo paterno pero mal recibido con el resto de la familia por ser el bastardo y con descendencia pegaso, regresando a vivir en uno de los cuartos residenciales de la escuela de magia, aprendiendo a superarse y seguir adelante, solo, por él mismo"._

En la sala de estudio, permanecía Moon White.

Su mente y su cuerpo se habían separado desde hace rato, congelado en la misma posición en el que estaba sentado, entumecido por completo por no haber movido ni un músculo desde hace bastante rato, como si estuviese encadenado a ella, como si estuviese ausente del presente por haberse refundido a un pasado que no había echado vistazo desde hace tanto tiempo, que abrir esa caja, lo dejó sin saber reaccionar a ella. Porque no quería reaccionar.

Tenía un pestañear lento y mecánico, y sus ojos grises permanecían inexpresivos y hasta fríos, como si fuesen canicas, en dirección hacia el cielo, de donde se había desaparecido del todo ya el atardecer veraniego, lo que terminó por desembocar tantos recuerdos dolorosos que podía sentir cómo había creado gruesas brechas en toda esa coraza que había creado alrededor de su corazón.

Lo rodeaba un silencio profundamente concentrado, como un ambiente pesado que lo aplastaba.

Sólo podía oír el golpeteo grave y sordo del corazón, tumbándose una y otra vez contra su pecho, como castigándolo, llenándolo de un sentimiento de profunda…culpa. Ira. Impotencia. Tristeza. En su mente sólo estaba el rostro amistoso de una Sunset que podía regalar la más resplandeciente sonrisa risueña, como aquella sonrisa larga y ladina de prepotencia con sus cyans endurecidos y brillantes como hielo hacer añicos la buena voluntad de cualquier pony que se le atraviese, incluyéndolo.

Su corazón empezó a latir con demasiada ansiedad, inquietándolo ante el azote de pensamientos y emociones que había liberado entre tantas interpretaciones, sin darse cuenta de cómo su rostro se marcaba con una expresión de angustia en su mirada perdida, al compás de un latir más y más fuerte del corazón y aún así, se resistía lo que sea que quería salir.

No.

No podía dejarse llevar ante esta reacción.

Fue entonces que arrinconó lo que sea que quería salir y de manera inquieta y rápida se levantó de un brinco del asiento apartando la mirada de la ventana hacia el centro del estudio y entonces…

La sangre le huyó de la cabeza, obligando que tambalee con torpeza hacia atrás, como si hubiese recibido un golpe en pleno centro del estómago, cuando la vio.

Ahí, arrimada a la pared de enfrente, con una pierna doblada con el pie sobre el muro, metidas las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, que el color oscuro hacia resaltar sus cabellos rojos y amarillos ondulados que caían tal cascadas sobre sus hombros, estaba la figura humana de Sunset Shimmer, distraída en sus propios pensamientos, mirando hacia arriba, con ese característico semblante suyo, duro, prepotente y estirado. Usaba aquella prenda de blusa morada, falda naranja y botas largas.

Los ojos de Moon White quedaron inevitablemente clavados sobre ella, habiendo perdido la capacidad de siquiera respirar, por más que ordenaba a moverse, no podía, mientras aquella Sunset permanecía en sus propios asuntos, ignorando completamente su presencia.

-En serio sí que metí la pata…- empezó ella a hablar, levantando una ceja -…¿Ejército de zombies adolescentes?- mostró los dientes con rabia -. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!

-No estabas pensando- exclamó una nueva voz.

En realidad, era la voz de Sunset, pero no había salido de los labios de la Sunset de chaqueta de cuero, porque quien habló, era una Sunset aparte, no muy lejos de la primera Sunset que a diferencia de ésta, no usaba la chaqueta de cuero, pero sí usaba el resto del conjunto, con la blusa morada atada al cuello y un micrófono desconectado en su mano derecha. Además, tenía su forma híbrida, con orejas de pony y su cabello mucho más largo simulando una cola.

En cuanto habló, la primera Sunset se rodó de ojos en fastidio esquivándole la mirada mientras la segunda continuaba hablando con un semblante completamente diferente al de ella, mucho más suavizado y amable, pero también con un gesto de incertidumbre.

-Piensas encerrada en tu propio mundo y abusaste de un poder que no sabías manejar- la regañó.

-¡Agh, vamos!- se quejó en fastidio devolviéndole la mirada con un ceño -. Por lo menos yo sabía lo que quería y lo que era. En cambio tú…- la mira de arriba hacia abajo. Tiró una risa seca -. ¿Qué eres? No eres una pony. No eres una humana- abrió sus brazos mirando a su alrededor -. Estás en este mundo sin saber realmente qué hacer.

-Tengo a mis amigos- se defendió con un ceño.

-¿Y? ¿Eso es lo que eres? ¿La amiga de alguien más? ¿A eso llegué a convertirme?- la miró despectiva y se señaló con la mano abierta sobre todo su pecho -. ¡Yo iba a ser algo mucho más grande que eso! ¡Además! ¡¿Quién eres tú para serme de ejemplo si no te perdonas todo lo que hiciste en el pasado?!- puntualizó y la otra Sunset entornó la mirada un tanto inquieta y dudosa. -. Rehaces tu vida siendo la amiga de alguien echando polvo todo lo que hiciste atrás.

-Y-yo…- titubeó insegura, con sus cejas enarcadas.

-Eso no importa- impuso con seguridad una nueva voz de Sunset.

Las dos primeras levantaron la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada del estudio, en donde estaba de pie otra Sunset Shimmer, pero ésta usaba jeans, su blusa cyan y chaqueta de mangas a medio brazo.

-No importa lo que fui atrás, lo que hice- empezó a decir con plena seguridad encaminándose hacia las otras Sunset con andar firme -. Nada de eso interesa en mi presente, ¡Porque el pasado no es mi hoy!- aseveró con plena seguridad sobre las otras dos. La segunda Sunset parpadeó con su leve ceño ansioso, mientras la primera se sonrió muy en alto amortiguando una risa que molestó a esta Sunset mientras la segunda se ponía más nerviosa. -. ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Es cierto!- aseguró con severidad encarando a la primera Sunset, que se llevó ambas manos a la boca para continuar luchando contra la risa que quería escapar, vidriándole los ojos producto de la risa que contenía . -. ¡Tengo una nueva vida! ¡Como soy ahora estoy feliz y satisfecha! ¡Amigos que me perdonaron y me quieren por lo que soy ahora!- vociferó y eso, sólo provocó que la primera Sunset perdiera la lucha contra la risa y ésta reventó de golpe, una carcajada larga, fuerte, casi gritando, una tras otra, ahogada, retumando en la habitación pero lo que más incomodó y asustó a las dos Sunset, es que esa histérica risa sonaba si rieran dos personas al mismo tiempo dentro de ella, que empezó a tener de inmediato el rostro enrojecido, los ojos cyan llenándose de lágrimas del ataque de risa, tratando de inhalar algo de aire que le impedía sus carcajadas respirar.

-¡Exacto!- resonó su voz doble en estallido de risas, mirándolas de frente con una expandida sonrisa de lado -. ¡Te quieren por lo que eres ahora! ¡No te querrán por lo que te convertirás después!- estalló en carcajadas impactando a las dos Sunset.

-¡No es verdad!- corearon las otras Sunset pero esta vez, ellas también tuvieron una voz doble, lo que las hizo entrar en pánico con el rostro desconcertado e impávido, mientras la primera Sunset sólo pudo reírse más de lo que pasaba, y por primera vez, pareciera reconocer la presencia de Moon White para mover su cabeza directa hacia él y señalarlo entre su alta sonrisa histérica de risas profundas que empezó a retumbar en toda la habitación como si salieran de parlantes.

-¡Y lo mismo te va a suceder a ti!- vociferó y para esas alturas, Moon White no pudo evitar temblar del miedo.

Cuando de repente, alguien desde atrás lo rodeó con sus brazos, provocando que al fin, recordara cómo moverse y apartarse, cada vez sintiendo cómo algo desde adentro se empuja, en una desesperante sensación, dándose la vuelta para agrandar sus ojos al ver a una cuarta Sunset más, pero ésta, usaba un vestido de falda corta y bombacha color toronja con una chaqueta de cuero, reconociendo que así fue como vistió en el baile de fin de semestre.

El baile que sólo empeoró todo.

Esta Sunset, tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, completamente desecha en llanto.

-¡¿Por qué?!- lo acusó descomponiendo aún más el rostro inundando sus mejillas de lágrimas -. ¡Te pedí disculpas! ¡Reconocí las cosas horribles que te hice! ¡Abrí mi corazón y me mostré arrepentida de lo que nos hicimos! ¡Pero tú fuiste el único que no quiso perdonarme! ¡Tú dijiste que no merecía el perdón de nadie! ¡Tú dijiste que no podía cambiar jamás lo que soy! ¡Y tú me hiciste ESTO!- bramó con violento dolor en su voz y rostro para entonces, empezar a envolverse en llamas.

-¡SUNSET!- sólo pudo gritar desgarradoramente, sin que pudiera darse cuenta que el color de sus ojos había cambiado totalmente encontrándose sus pupilas de un rojo escarlata, el resto del ojos de un verde en el que salía una neblina purpura, corroborando enseguida lo que ocurría.

Estaba teniendo una alucinación de sus peores temores.

Y sí que lo era, al contemplar cómo aquella Sunset Shimmer empezaba a gritar de pavor y pánico, cayéndose al suelo y retorcerse, empezando a luchar contra el fuego que la envolvía, pero no podía escapar.

Tras su grito que pegó nombrando a Sunset, del otro lado, en la biblioteca, Pinkie, Trixie y Twilight interrumpieron su conversación mirándose entre sí enseguida, con especial atención en Twilight, que mostró una repentina angustia que estrujó su corazón.

-Moon White…- jadeó.

-¡Tú nos convertiste en esto!- estallaron las tres primeras Sunset entre tanto, cada una con su doble voz, apareciendo repentinamente a centímetros de Moon White, lo que hizo retroceder y ellas lo rodearon con misma mirada acusatoria y fría.

-¡Quería salvarme pero tú me condenaste!- bramó la tercera Sunset con rabia.

-¡Volviste a mi vida y cumpliste con lo que tenías que hacer!- agregó con impotencia la segunda Sunset.

-¡Despertaste a Flame Hybris!- celebró la primera Sunset alzando su sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Y te convertiste en Poison Sky!- retumbaron las tres.

-¡NO!- vociferó él con fuerza mirando a cada una hasta fruncir profundamente el ceño y apretar los puños, resistiendo aquella corriente de energía en su cuerpo -. ¡Sé lo que quieres hacer pero no! ¡No voy a doblegarme! ¡No de nuevo! ¡NO!- gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza -. ¡Porque esto no es real! ¡Ninguna es la verdadera Sunset Shimmer!

-¡¿Y acaso tú conoces a la verídica Sunset?!- siseó la primera Sunset de chaqueta violando su espacio personal pero él se permanecía con ojos cerrados, resistiéndose a seguir el juego de ser acosado, tomando todo el valor que tenía para abrir sus ojos y mirarla directamente sin titubear.

-Sí y ella no es ninguna de ustedes, ni la que deba ser ahora- contestó con la voz tenue y seriamente segura, mirando al resto de Sunset, invocando en su mente un torbellino de recuerdos que compartió con ella, todos buenos, como los amigos que fueron. Sus voces. Sus risas. Sus miradas. Pero en especial, el sentimiento. -. Ella es…ella es…- decía pero por alguna razón, no podía pronunciar.

-¡Moon White!- escuchó el grito de Twilight del otro lado de puerta, encontrándose ésta con picaporte.

Moon White entonces alzó la mirada hacia la puerta, como si pudiera verla a través de ella.

-Twilight…- musitó para sí mismo, sintiendo como amurallaba aquella respuesta en plena garganta, sintiendo el corazón más apretado con su expresión presionada, mucho más culpable, pero a la vez que no podía negar aunque quisiese, sabiendo ahora que la razón por la que no podía pronunciar esas palabras…era ella. Pero sentía que no lo hacía, no iba a salir de esa pesadilla y no…no podría ser capaz de lastimar a Twilight como ocurrió con Sunset con Pinkie Pie en la Casa de los Espejos -. Lo siento, Twilight…- murmuró cerrando los ojos -. Sunset Shimmer es…

-¡Moon White!- gritó Twilight de nuevo fuera de la puerta, encontrándose ésta con picaporte, empezando a golpearla precipitadamente con ansiedad, rodeada por Pinkie y Trixie, desesperada de que no respondiera.

-"¡Apártense!"- retumbó en los oídos de Trixie, que aspiró desprevenida retrocediendo de a poco, con el rostro impactado corroborando que las otras dos no oyeron esa voz como ella, esa voz…

-¿Zephyr?- preguntó impresionada en voz alta y tanto Twilight como Pinkie voltearon a verla enseguida.

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que prometí no interferir si tú no me llames pero presiento esa magia!"

-¿Qué magia?- preguntó con afán. Twilight cortó distancia entre ellas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te está diciendo?- reclamó en saber.

-"¡La magia negra que me seguía hace siglos atrás!"- alertó con angustia y repentinamente, Trixie jadeó con fuerza cuando por todo su cuerpo vibró una fuerte incomodidad contrayendo sus músculos, provocando que estrujara el rostro y tambaleara.

-¡Trixie!- chilló Pinkie enseguida para sostenerla ante la amenaza de que se azotara al piso.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- se angustió Twilight pero al ver que Trixie apenas podía controlar la presencia de aquella magia que la entorpeció. logrando sólo balbucear por el momento.

Ella no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que anunciara algo, por lo que hizo fue volver su atención hacia la puerta de estudio y levantó su mano en alto con fuerte concentración para que enseguida empezara a destellar un fúlgido brillo morado en la palma de su mano, invocando su cetro de punta de estrella a su vez que su apariencia cambiaba a su forma transformada con los destellos en su caballera y largo vestido, alas y cuerno en la frente, permaneciendo su gesto concentrado y determinado para iluminar la estrella de su cetro con fuerza y con un gruñido, detonar una onda expansiva con un arco morado contra la puerta, azotándola de golpe.

Twilight se precipitó hacia dentro, encontrando todo normal a primera vista, pero al segundo siguiente agrandar sus ojos al ver el cuerpo Moon White en el suelo, echado bocabajo, cubriéndolo una energía negra.

-¡No, Moon White, no!- aspiró alertada corriendo directo hacia él y echarse de rodillas a su lado, volteando su cuerpo para ver como en los bordes de sus ojos cerrados, salía una neblina purpura, corroborando enseguida lo que ocurría. -No…- murmuró desconcertada, pudiendo saber que por lo mismo había pasado a Sunset antes de…de…perder el control.

Pero apena procesaba lo que ocurría, aquella oscura energía en su cuerpo se evaporó junto con la neblina purpura de sus ojos, lo que la impresionó.

Los ojos de Twilight se tensaban inquietos, esperando a que volviera en sí, mirando el rostro de Moon White como si estuviese dormido. No se lo veía horrorizado, ni preocupado. Estaba más bien…templado, encarado y osado.

Twilight tenía su mirada fija sobre la de él, como si hubiese leído algo y deshizo con plena seguridad su transformación. Entonces tomó su cuerpo e hizo fuerza para acomodar su parte superior sobre sus piernas, sin quitarle la vista encima ni un segundo, encerrada en sí misma sin notar que afuera, se escuchaba la voz alarmada de Serverus enredándose con la de Pinkie y Trixie, impidiendo que entrara a la habitación.

-Sabes lo que haces, ¿Cierto?- le habló Twilight aunque sabía que no la escucharía, levantando su mano hacia su rostro y empezar a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, en una suave y relajante caricia -. Confío en ti. Has lo que tengas que hacer- cerró sus ojos y besó su frente bajando sus dedos a lo largo de su rostro -. Sólo vuelve a mí…- susurró con sus labios cerca de su frente, bajando su mano hasta su pecho y acomodarlo para sentir el latido de su corazón, concentrándose en su ritmo golpeteo sin dejar de hacerle una muestra y gesto de cariño y apoyo, sea mirándolo, jugar con su cabellera oscura o sólo sostenerlo entre sus brazos mientras permanecía ausente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando usaba ese hechizo de transportación de magia, estaba hecho de completa energía. Aunque estuviera consciente y podía tener contacto, se sentía tan ligero y liviano como un globo lleno de helio.

Pero esa no fue la única forma en la que se sintió de esa manera.

"¡NO, TWILIGHT, NO! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡QUE LA DEJES DIJE!" eran algunas de las exclamaciones eufóricas y estridentes que Moon White lanzaba una y otra y otra vez, cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo conducido por aquel ente que ni siquiera quería nombrar. Era como estar atado en cuerpo completo con un bloque de cemento y lanzado al fondo del océano. Con toda la masa del agua aplastándote y que las ataduras te impidiera hacer el intento de nadar de vuelta a la superficie, sólo cayendo más y más abajo. Era estar fuertemente amordazado y sólo escuchar inútiles balbuceos de todos los gritos mentales que lanzaba pero de su boca no podía salir nada. Hasta que finalmente, su fuerza con la que se presionaba, lo hizo salir disparado fuera del cuerpo hacia la tierra, a metros de distancia donde Twilight había tenido una furtiva pelea contra su propia cuñada, lastimándola severamente.

En aquella ocasión, Poison había permitido que esa mitad de su alma, es decir Moon White, saliera aun atado a él, a observar de cerca lo que sin usar el todo equivalente de su poder, sólo su inteligencia, atestó en desgracia Equestria, y principalmente los seres queridos que rodeaban a Twilight. Siendo sólo eso, alma, estaba igual de ligero y liviano, pero no podía percibir ni un sentido, inmune al tacto.

Ahora, lo volvía a ser.

Apenas pronunció las últimas palabras que recuerda en la sala de estudio, se sintió que se ausentaba de su cuerpo una vez más, pero esta vez, no era una fuerza que lo succionaba y empujaba hacia lo más recóndito de sí mismo. Al contrario. En vez de hundirse, sintió que tal como la referencia al globo con helio, se elevaba.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

En un momento estaba en la sala de estudio luchando con aquella alucinación, y repentinamente, se desprendió. Ligero, elevándose. Arriba arriba. De manera rápida. Casi como el de un pestañear o lo que tarda un ligero suspiro. Se elevó rodeado de nada y ya, se sentía que el viaje había terminado pero flotaba. El descontrol lo envolvió de una inevitable sensación de sobresalto, pero no tardó en sentir una relajada ola cálida cubriéndolo. Eran una sensación tersa, dulce y muy agradable. Una sensación que le recordó a Twilight. De alguna manera podía sentir su presencia, que derrumbó el pánico de un principio, para recuperar la calma.

Abrió sus ojos pero le cegó una luz, obligándolo a que los vuelva a cerrar. Advertido, empezó a abrir con cuidado sus ojos y darse cuenta que aquel brillo, era su propia luz que desprendía de él mismo que, cuando abrió enteramente sus ojos adaptándose a luz que lo envolvía, observó que se encontraba flotando en lo que parecía un oscuro espacio vacío e infinito. Mantuvo la calma, examinando su alrededor, para bajar la mirada a su cuerpo y darse cuenta que estaba en su forma original, como un pony, apretando lo dientes con una agrio malestar al darse cuenta de aquel luminoso cordón en su pecho, que lo conectaba hacia la otra mitad de lo que completaba su alma…

Moon White entonces levantó la mirada, mirando alerta todo el vacío silencioso en el que estaba.

-Debo tomarlo como una advertencia… ¿Cierto?- exclamó con tono neutro y amargo -. No. No me olvido de ti- agregó entiesando su voz -. Ni un segundo olvido tu maldita presencia y condición, así que no me vuelvas a probar, porque…- sus ojos se entornaron idos por un momento -… no voy a fallar- farfulló con voz presionada, para apretar con fuerza los dientes entre sí cerrando los ojos -. ¡No le fallaré a nadie, de nuevo!- gritó severo con un fuerte y profundo gruñido con los ojos endurecidos pero cubiertos de una fina capa de lágrima -. Así deba…deba…-se le atragantó las palabras, presionando más la mirada, concentrando más lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando repentinamente, los expandió y sus orejas se alzaron alertas, seguido de percibir con fuerza una presencia.

No.

No era el único aquí.

Moon White giró en círculos a su alrededor, con aquel fuerte presentimiento cubriéndole cada centímetro de su ser. Trató de movilizarse, pero era como si no existiera la gravedad y sus movimientos eran pesados y lentos, pero aquella presencia le despertó una urgente desesperación. Debía encontrarla. Alguien estaba atrapado aquí. Debía necesitar ayuda…debía…

Entonces, como si le hubieran inyectado la respuesta bajo su piel, Moon White se quedó en su sitio con una corriente helada recorriéndole, cuando reconoció al segundo siguiente de quién era esa presencia, a la vez que le azotó un recuerdo más…

" _-Tal vez…- decía Moon White, a la edad de ocho años -…yo pueda ser el primer alguien a quien puedas estimar._

 _Sunset giró la cabeza hacia él enseguida, expresando incredulidad y sorpresa._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Pues…nada pierdes aceptando mi amis…_

 _-No- le interrumpió, mirándola inquieta -. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?_

 _-Porque quiero ser tu amigo._

 _-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar, casi desesperada -. ¿Por qué querrías ser amigo de alguien como yo?_

 _-¿Cómo tú?- dudó. -. ¿Y qué tienes que no puedo ser tu amigo?_

 _-No lo entiendes- se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos empezando a lagrimar -. Yo no puedo ser querida._

 _-¿Qué dices?- se asustó ante sus palabras -. Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué piensas eso?_

 _-Todos lo piensan. Yo lo pienso. Yo no puedo ser querida porque soy mala, ¿entiendes? Soy mala con todos y todos son malos conmigo- aclaró con dolor en su voz mientras su rostro empezaba a descomponerse -. Soy mala contigo. Te grito, te contesto mal, te humillo pero sigues aquí, diciendo tonterías como ser mi amigo y eres tan bueno y me haces sentir tan incómoda- lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza -. Quiero alejarte pero no puedo, yo…- se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos soltando un jadeo mientras sentía sus lágrimas escurrirse -yo…debo apartar a todos. Debo estar sola…"._

Sunset luchó toda su vida por sentirse cómoda con ella misma. Por ser feliz. Por sentirse querida…

Sunset Shimmer era lo que era, no por decisión, sino por instinto manipulado.

No entendía esa fuerza empujándola a ser a la aborrecible pony que le rompió el espíritu.

Aquella noche que se encontrarían, sus vidas cambiaron para siempre y los separó, dejando toda una felicidad y futuro frustrado, en una enemistad en el que por más fue declarada no por el odio, sino todo lo contrario...

...El amor mantuvo esa enemistad...

Sus ojos grises se dilataron totalmente, conteniendo la respiración ante la posibilidad de aquella revelación. Si la aborrecía, ¿Por qué aún así le robaba una mirada de reojo cada quien por su lado en la escuela de magia? ¿Por qué fue el primero en notar su repentina ausencia? ¿Por qué le importó si arruinó su vida? ¿Por qué encaró a Celestia por su paradero? ¿Por qué usó un hechizo de dudosa moral para obligar a guardias a revelar lo que sabían y así saber del espejo mágico? ¿Por qué autoproclamó odio a las Princesas porque Celestia jamás le explicó dónde estaba Sunset Shimmer? ¿Por qué la siguió buscando después a través de hechizos, incluso ayudándose con la pociones de Minuette? ¿¨Por qué aún, fuera de su vida, seguían siendo parte de ella?

Porque detrás de todo ese resentimiento y orgullo, se ocultaba una sola verdad.

La verdadera razón por la que negó a Sunset Shimmer, es porque nunca la dejó de querer.

-¡NO, no, NO, no!- se negó resistiéndose a esa verdad interna azotándolo desde lo más profundo donde lo había enterrado, explotando en todo su interior abriéndose paso con violenta fuerza, así como aquella presencia lo empezó a temblar, hasta que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, lo que provocó que las capas de lágrimas contenidas se desplomaran y se desborden de sus ojos, serpenteando a lo largo de su cara y liberó todo el aire contenido en un solo grito: -. -¡SUNSET!- retumbó su voz en un ensordecedor aullido de dolor que desgarró el profundo silencio imperante en todo el vacío en un enorme eco.

Y por primera vez, la gravedad retornó, desplomándolo hacia algo duro, como un piso de vidrio o invisible, que lo azotó de rodillas con la cabeza echada hacia abajo, habiendo perdido aquella agradable sensación que en primer lugar le daba calma, sintiéndose cada vez más tangible en aquel lugar, puesto que la presencia que lo había estado desesperando…ya estaba ahí.

Con los cascos temblantes contra ese suelo, Moon White empezó a levantar la cabeza mecánicamente, con los bordes de sus ojos humedecidos de lágrimas, que pasó de en una frenética confusión a una indescriptible reacción que le laceró todo por dentro de lo que sus ojos veían.

Enfrente suyo, a poca distancia, se alzaba una enorme y brillante llama resplandeciente, emanando un fogonazo calor. Sus ojos se expandieron más, con el corazón frenético, contempló que entre el fuego ardiente y vivaz alzándose inquietamente, en su centro, pudo reconocer la silueta pony, de Sunset Shimmer.

...

 **¡yay! ¡No tardé más de tres meses esta vez! :D Les dije que ya tenía escrito el siguiente capítulo XD Sé que dije que trataría aquí lo que pasó en Equestria pero me di cuenta que no entreveraba bien con estas escenas y se alargaría más cortándolo en el momento menos ideal. Así que decidí pasarlo y avanzar nomás con esta revelación ante los ojos de Moon White.**

 **So...¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¡Y ah! ¡A pocos días para el estreno de la película de MLP! :D Parece mentira xD En México tuvo un preestreno hoy así que...¡CUIDADO CON LOS SPOILERS! Me cuidaré mucho con ellos XD Si quieren que deje en una nota de autor mi opinión de la película, haganmelo saber y si no pues, no XD**

 **¡So!**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	55. Lo Que Fuimos

**Lo Que Fuimos**

-S-Sun…Sunset…- balbuceó Moon White en un susurro casi imperceptible, como si más bien masticara las palabras para cerciorarse que en serio, volvía a nombrarla sin rabia y sin sentir que el estómago se le fundiera a la par que la coraza de su corazón se ponga alerta para que ganara mayor grosor de sus gruesas paredes, sin que dejara escapar ni entrar nada.

Sus ojos se mantenían clavados en su figura que se distorsionaba ante las danzarinas llamas que se elevaban y cubrían un terreno lo bastante grande como para que pareciera que una casa de dos pisos se estuviese incendiando, titilando violento, subiendo y bajando, ardientemente vivo y voraz, de un amarillo brillante, como oro, y rojo resplandeciente, realmente hermoso, que en otras circunstancias, habría sido deleitado con su exquisito esplendor, pero de lo que tenía de majestuoso, lo era de peligroso, que habría consumido a cualquiera en cuestión de escasos minutos, si inclusive ardía dolorosamente estar demasiado cerca que hasta lagrimeaba los ojos, pero no a Sunset, que parecía encajar perfectamente.

Por un segundo, Moon White sintió todo su ser atornillado contra el suelo sin poder moverse. Pero al segundo siguiente, empezó a botar bocanadas de aire, como si saliera del agua, reaccionando al fin al recorrerle entero una punzante electricidad que terminaba por llegar al centro de su pecho, oprimiéndole en un duro golpe de una sensación añeja olvidada, que esparcía gruesas brechas a lo largo de la coraza de su corazón, empezando a deteriorarse y que lo halaba hacia donde se alzaba las llamas, obligándose a volver enteramente en sí y levantarse con torpeza desesperada.

-Sunset…- la volvió a nombrar más audible, y mientras pronunciaba de nuevo su nombre, lo llenó más la seguridad que mantenía que esto no era una ilusión, como aquellas tres Sunset de hace un rato. Podía reconocer su esencia que la caracterizaba, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían y se humedecían a la par que se echaba a correr hasta resbalándose en el proceso, latiendo su corazón frenético golpeando la coraza que lo protegía todos estos años -. Sunset…¡Sunset!- la nombró en un grito pero no pudo acercarse más al sentir el fogonazo del fuego que la tenía encarcelada, pero pudo verla mejor.

Sunset Shimmer estaba elevada en medio de las llamas, que a simple vista parecía que flotaba, pero en realidad eran las propias llamas la que la sostenian, estando ella completamente inmóvil, con sus extremidades cayendo con pesadez hacia abajo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si en sus cascos estuviesen rellenos de arena. Bien en su pecho podía verle un mismo cordón luminoso que se estiraba hacia atrás y se conectaba en aquella otra mitad de su alma que dominaba su cuerpo ahora. Su cabeza colgaba de un lado y su melena desmarañada y alborotada, le cubrian los lados de su cara. Su rostro estaba extremadamente exhausto, inexpresivo, con profundas ojeras marcadas, de un purpura oscuro, con sus ojos entreabiertos, con los cyans opacos, como descoloridos, mirando a la nada.

Parecía una gastada y maltratada muñeca de trapo que dejaron colgada ahí para que el tiempo termine de deteriorarla.

Parecía…parecía….

…muerta…

-¡Sunset!- vociferó intentando acercarse más pero las llamas se abrieron, haciéndolo retroceder, anonadado que pudiera sentir el ardiente calor y ardor.

Entonces se concentró en percibir la energía de su magia, de usarla de una vez para hacer algo al respecto que lo ayudara a sacarla, que salieran de aquí, pero no podía percibirla. Con un profundo gesto de esfuerzo marcado en su rostro, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, pero nada. No podía ejecutar magia en este lugar.

O más bien algo…o alguien, se lo impedía.

-¡Sunset, despierta!- le gritó, contrayéndose su pecho con fuerza, sin desprenderle a mirada inquieta-. ¡Vamos, Sunset! ¡Tienes que reaccionar!- estrelló un casco sobre el suelo sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¡Vuelve en sí! ¡Estás viva, lo sé, lo sé, Sunset, despierta!- gritaba de corrido con voz desgarrada, desesperándose terriblemente al verla en ese estado vegetal. Su rostro se descompuso con fuerza y un gemido de lamento se escapó entre sus labios mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer una tras otras -. Por favor, por favor….Sunny…- murmuró con dolor llevándose un casco a su pecho presionando sus labios entre sí.

No había ni un cambio físico aparente en la figura estática de Sunset…pero la entrecortada y frágil voz de Moon White, le resonó como un fino pero punzante "cri".

 _Sunny…Sunny…Sunny_ zumbía como un eco, que se empujaba hacia un punto confinado de un rincón de su propia mente. Entonces…finalmente, ella lo escuchó.

Y repentinamente, los cyans se movieron a su dirección.

Moon White enmudeció con sus ojos grises incrédulos brillando de las lágrimas, al verla que empezaba a reaccionar.

-Sunny…- volvió a nombrarla.

Y esta vez, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió a Sunset, pero sin que el cuerpo temblara en reacción, aún estático. Sin embargo, hizo reaccionar su interior, y de nuevo los ojos opacos mostraron movilidad.

"Moon White…" una frágil voz resonó en el interior de la unicornio tal eco, y reconoció con la mente hecha jirones, empezando a asentarse a un reducido sentido de su presente.

Sus ojos fueron recibidos por un panorama confuso y distorsionado, como si despertara lerdamente de un largo y pesado sueño, pero reconocía el color de un amarillo rayando a dorado y rojo escarlata del fuego.

Perplejo, el unicornio rápidamente se incorporó sin querer siquiera pestañear con el temor de perderle la vista.

-Sunny, ¿Sí puedes escucharme?- interrogó con incredulidad.

"Sí...puedo oírte…" respondía por inercia, desperezándose la conmoción, cada vez más asentada de sí misma, entre su vacilación "tu voz…" jadeó con sorpresiva incredulidad "puedo sentirte…estás aquí, en serio estás aquí…pe-pero, ¿Por qué no me escuchas a mí?" desentendía, en un frustrado intento de mover sus labios, sacudir los cascos para que la viera si no la veía, porque ella no podía verlo a él, pero se sentía mezclada en concreto. Se sentía desconectada de sí misma, como si no perteneciera en ella, confinada en un rincón de su propia mente, sin estar ya al frente de los mandos.

El tormento empezó a una desesperante frustración. Pero el sentir su presencia, esa cercanía agradable de vuelta, era el mayor motivante para recuperar su movilidad. "Vamos, ¡Muévete, Muévete! Obedéceme, ¡Déjame ir con él!", empezó a gritarse internamente con severidad, y era como nadar atado a un bloque de concreto. Aun así, no pensaba darse por vencida.

Y Moon White recibió un rayo de esperanza cuando esta vez, los ojos cyans se movieron de un lado a otro seguido y se balanceó su casco delantero derecho, lo que hizo que Moon White expandiera una enorme sonrisa pasándose los cascos como quiera a sus mejillas para apartar a medias las lágrimas

-¡Sunny! ¡Inténtalo! ¡Ordena a moverte! ¡Tú puedes!- empezó a animar de prisa.

"Lo intento, créeme que lo intento...no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes, no de nuevo, no".

Moon White movía sus ojos, taciturno, observando como aún eran los ojos lo único que Sunset podía mover sin problemas, sin mover el casco de nuevo. Moon White pensó rápido qué hacer con un concentrado ceño ansioso. Había empezado a reaccionar cuando la nombró por el apodo. Debió haber desencadenado viejos recuerdos que debían estar refundidos en ella…junto con ella…

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante con un brillo ante su teoría. Juntó sus dos cascos alrededor de su boca hacia Sunset.

-¡Sunny! ¿Recuerdas cuando te halé la cola cuando te ausentaste varias sábados seguidos?- exclamó dándose la vuelta y empezar a sacudir su propia cola -. ¡Me empujaste contra el césped!- motivó sonriéndose entre su desesperación. Al girar la cabeza, vio que Sunset había logrado mover el casco de nuevo. Y una quebrada risa interna resonaba en Sunset. Estaba funcionando. Una ansiedad esperanzadora lo revolcó, continuando hablando -. ¡O o o recuerdas cuando nos acabamos todos los dulces que recogimos en el Nightmare Night!- tiró una risa -. ¡Vomitamos por horas!- exageró la situación imitando una arcada. Y el pecho de Sunset empezó a inflarse -. ¡Ah pero lo que sí te de has de acordar fue que mi madre nos dio "La Charla" al mismo tiempo!- sacudió la cabeza -. ¡No pudimos vernos a la cara en toda la tarde! Quedaste tan horrorizada que dijiste: ¡¿Celestia está enterada de esto? ¡Debería ser ilegal!"- empezó a reír de sus propias anécdotas con cegada emoción de ver cómo con esfuerzo y lentitud, Sunset recuperaba la movilidad.

Y es que desde donde se hallaba, cada cosa que iba mencionando Moon White, algo se abría en ella. No sólo liberaba los recuerdos que le mencionaban, sino ella misma…

Y ella empezó a soltar recuerdos, haciéndole dúo, aunque no podría escucharla:

"¡Nos contábamos los sueños que tuvimos en el oído!"

-¡Nos ronchamos al comer malas bayas en nuestro primer campamento!

"¡Nos reímos tanto porque terminamos rascándonos el lomo en un tronco como los osos!".

-¡Me contagiaste de gripe a dos días de mi cumpleaños!

"¡Y apagaste las velas con un estornudo!"

-¡Nos disfrazamos de adultos pasar hacernos por unos tales Señor y Señora Silver para entrar a una función de mayor de edad!

"¡Nos vetaron como por un mes!"

-¡El invierno era nuestra estación favorita!- exclamó, y su sonrisa perdió cierta fuerza, por una oleada de melancolía.

"El invierno…" pensó igual de nostálgica Sunset.

Y sin quererlo, compartieron un mismo recuerdo...

*Flashback*

" _-¡¿Estás lista?!- interrogó Moon White amortiguando emoción aunque su ansiosa y enorme sonrisa lo delataba, sentado sobre un trineo compartiéndolo con Sunset, ambos con gorros, abrigos y bufandas de lana, en la cima de una colina cubierta de nieve, cayendo copos a su alrededor. Sunset lo miró con igual entusiasmo y asintió rápidamente, saliéndose el vapor por el frío por la boca. Moon White devolvió el asentimiento, mirando enfrente, en donde caerían -. De acuerdo. A la cuenta de tres- avisó y en automático, Sunset enredó una pata delantera con la suya juntándose más y aferrar los cascos en la parte delantera del trineo, ambos con la mirada entusiasmada hacia la bajada de la colina teniendo como panorama todo ese manto blanco del invierno -. Uno…- empezó a contar._

 _-¡¿No les dijimos que no se lanzaran desde allá arriba?!- se escuchó la voz de High Line desde lo lejos._

 _-¡DOS, TRES, YA!- terminó por contar con prisa Sunset antes que los detengan y ambos se impulsaron adelante con el cuerpo hacia atrás y el trineo se movió._

 _Ambos lanzaron un alarido de algarabía cuando empezaron a bajar por el largo de la colina, sintiendo como sus caras se congelaban por el golpe helado del viento en su contra, tirando risas y gritos de júbilos sin temor a las consecuencias ni del peligro, aferrando más sus patas enredadas, juntas en la caída en picada._

 _Terminando de caer de la colina, el trineo siguió deslizándose hasta chocarse contra un montículo de nieve, lo que provocó que el trineo parara inclinándose hacia adelante con fuerza y los expulsara a ambos enfrente contra la nieve, ninguno dejando de reír ni un segundo y sintiéndose la adrenalina recorrer sus cuerpos aún._

 _Echados en la nieve, empezaron a hacer angelitos, intercambiándose una mirada, llenando de risa todo el lugar, completamente felices, llenos de vida. Sintiéndose demasiados dichosos, con la cara enrojecida, que bien pudiera ser por la baja temperatura. O algo más._ _Hasta que un par de sombras se pusieron sobre ellos y de a poco cesando la risa, apartaron la mirada del otro para ver a High Line y a Speed Power mirarlos con severidad de regaño, por lo que amortiguaron la risa para recibir una llamada de atención por la desobediencia que provocó llevarlos a casa acabando el paseo._

 _Pero ninguno se arrepintió de la hazaña, parloteando largo de la aventura compartiendo una taza de chocolate caliente cerca de la pequeña chimenea con mantas cubriéndolos sobre los hombros, para luego tirarse mini malvaviscos el uno al otro pescándolos con la boca que al final del día, completamente exhaustos, se rejuntaron acomodados en el suelo mirando el tranquilo fuego de la chimenea alzarse, pestañeando lento hasta que los venció el sueño, durmiéndose acomodados uno al otro, en completa serenidad"._

Un silencio cubrió una vez más el lugar, hasta que la propia voz del unicornio la quebró.

-Teníamos…teníamos una buena vida juntos…- terminó Moon White por murmurar ante aquellos recuerdos, con su mirada perdida por un momento -…antes de lo de esa noche….- hizo un gesto de incertidumbre y dolor, para entornar su mirada expectante, al darse cuenta que finalmente los cyans lo miraban con mayor viveza reflejada.

Sus ojos eran suaves, dulces, cálidos, como un chocolate recién sacado del fuego y sus ojos grises bebieron de ellos de manera instantánea, sumergiéndolo en un trance como si haya bebido un brebaje de Minuette para hallar en el pasado, alguna pista de dónde estaría su paradero tras desaparecer sin rastro.

Volver a ver a Sunset, es volver a vivir lo que alguna vez fue, creía, pensaba, porque cuando se fue ella, se fueron muchas cosas que a él le pertenecían y con esa mirada larga y silenciosa que se daban, sentía que se los devolvía.

Por su lado, Sunset difícilmente podía verlo entre las llamas, pero sentía su presencia como si lo tuviera tatuado, acertando donde mirar, y su voz...había pasado demasiado tiempo que no escuchara su voz tan cariñosamente atenta y preocupada, haciéndola sentir tan querida…

No...No podía perderlo. No de nuevo. No...

Y antes de que pudiera recobrarse, los ojos de Moon White se abrieron con fuerza cuando de manera violenta, Sunset empezó a retorcerse, recuperando el movimiento, hasta alcanzar a escucharla a emitir sonidos de su boca producto del esfuerzo, luchando ferozmente por recuperar el control de sí misma.

-Vamos...Sunny, tú puedes…- empezó a mascullar con desespero de que se liberara, desfigurando su expresión en una adrenalina tal que le recordaba cuando se deslizó en trineo con ella -. ¡Sunny, ya!- gritó y como si fuese una palabra clave, contempló cómo de pronto, el cuerpo de Sunset se venció de golpe hacia abajo, escuchándose el porrazo seco de la caída en conjunto de un pesado quejido que brotó.

Sin que pudiera ver bien por las llamas que ascendían, deslumbrándole la vista mucho más que cuando miraba hacia arriba, Moon White luchaba para reconocer de nuevo la silueta de Sunset, moviéndose de un lado a otro, alterándose de haberle perdido el rastro, cuando de la nada, vio algo dirigirse hacia él con velocidad.

-¡MOON WHITE!- clamó la voz de la unicornio dorada de manera reclamada, acompañada con el crujir de las llamaradas, brotando de entre el salvaje movimiento del fuego, envuelta en el nuevo grito que retumbaba en ese enigmático vacío.

Las llamas se abrieron a su alrededor sin dejar de tiritar ni un momento, mientras Sunset se arrojaba hacia fuera, escapando de las llamas en un alto galope como si brincara de una cerca, curvando su cuerpo hacia arriba, formando un arco perfecto, como una felina concentrada en atacar, y su melena ondulada roja y dorada se azotara al aire en una danza que se podía confundir con las paredes de fuego de su cárcel, saliendo disparada de ahí como si acabara de nacer del mismo fuego, cayendo en picada con sus ojos cyans resaltando de entre su rostro urgente y perplejo, con la mirada cristalina y aguada en lágrimas, atemorizada de que si no era rápida, todo se perdería, todo se iría, aterrizando apenas para en un par de zancadas largas más, se deje estrellar contra el cuerpo de Moon White con tanto ímpetu que la fuerza del impacto lo derribó de contado hacia el suelo, pero él tuvo el reflejo de que sus cascos la agarraran en el mismo instante del golpetazo, fundiéndose en un abrazo que los revolcó en un desorientado pero conmovedor, alivio.

…

Todo se había puesto de cabeza, desordenado en partes su alrededor.

Trixie había tambaleado de un lado a otro, con los pies entorpecidos, enredándose, inútil de precaver en enderezarse en una súbita caída al suelo ante el fuerte mareo provocado por la intervención de Zephyr al hacerla sentir aquella presencia mágica que para ella, fue demasiado fuerte de resistir.

Cuando creyó que estaba por caerse de una vez, unos brazos la rodearon, impidiéndolo.

-¡Trixie!- sonó alarmada la voz de Pinkie, que reconociendo su chillante voz aguda supo que era ella, debido a que su visión permanecía distorsionada, obligándola a que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo impedir que sonara su arcada.

Sus piernas temblaban y se empezaron a vencer, doblándose sus rodillas mientras un fino frío le recorría por el cuerpo, dejando especialmente frías sus manos y sudorosas. Quería hablar, decirle a Pinkie que la soltara para que pueda sentarse, sintiendo que la pelirosada tenía que agarrarla con más fuerza ante que se vencía hacia abajo. Pero la voz de Trixie no salía. Le daba la impresión que si abría la boca, iba a vomitar, por lo que apretó sus dientes con fuerza entre sí al igual que sus ojos, y lo único que hizo para darse entender, es empujarse hacia la pared que logró detectar cuando su cuerpo se doblegaba a un lado, y abrir sus brazos para que Pinkie empezara a soltarla.

Su intención logró que Pinkie comprendiera de inmediato, viéndola que se atraía a la pared con un rostro urgido a él, por lo que la sostuvo dirigiéndola al muro.

Trixie suspiró internamente de alivio al sentir la pared fría contra su rostro ya sudoroso, apegándose contra él y despacio, dejándose vencer hacia abajo para sentarse, aun sujeta por Pinkie que la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo hasta soltarla una vez acomodada, recostándose contra la pared, ciertamente aliviada que Trixie no la necesitara por el momento, debido que le preocupaba otras personas también.

-Trixie- se acuclilló Pinkie a su nivel, agachando su rostro al suyo, que se había palidecido un poco y mantenía su boca apretada entre sí, pero abrió despacio los ojos, dejándolos más bien entreabiertos para ver a su amiga -. Debo ver a Twilight. Qué pasó con Moon White- avisó y a media oración, Trixie le asintió despacio volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, tragando con fuerza saliva en su boca repentinamente seca.

Pinkie Pie le devolvió el asentimiento y se puso en pie para entrar a la sala de estudio. Lo primero que vio, fueron los restos que quedaron de la puerta que Twilight derribó con su magia. Había trozos grandes y medianos de madera regados en distintas direcciones, y tal parecía, habían salido como proyectil contra el muro de enfrente, puesto que la pintura se evidenciaba desgarrada y fragmentada en algunas zonas.

Desprendiendo su mirada de aquella escena de destrozo, inmediatamente Pinkie miró a un lado y se encaminó, al ver a Twilight sentada de espaldas, ya sin su transformación. Y en cuanto más acortaba el espacio que las separaba, Pinkie Pie pudo ver que Moon White estaba recostado, acomodado sobre las piernas de Twilight, que lo sostenía entre sus brazos de manera protectores. Ante la tranquilidad y aparente fuera de cualquier peligro, Pinkie se dio el lujo de pausar sus pasos y suspirar de alivio.

-¡Beatrix, Beatrix!- retumbó una voz masculina familiar.

Una mueca de angustia irrumpió la tranquilidad de Pinkie al escuchar la voz de Serverus. Miró hacia la entrada donde alguna vez estuvo la puerta, luego a los trozos de madera y finalmente hacia Twilight. ¡¿Cómo iban a explicar esto?! Entonces volvió su atención hacia Trixie, acelerando los pasos fuera de la sala de estudio que cuando salió, encontró a Trixie tratando de ponerse en pie por sus propios medios con misma acelerada angustia ante la voz prepotente que cada vez era más cercana.

Entonces Serverus apareció cruzando lo largo del pasillo que apenas Trixie se recuperaba del mareo de nuevo sujetada por Pinkie Pie. No debió estar tan lejos de esa ala de la mansión.

Entre su confundida visión, Trixie empezaba a enfocarse de manera correcta de nuevo, pero entonces sintió que la sangre le huía de la cabeza al reconocer la figura de su padre ya acercándose hacia su dirección con pasos que parecían dejar un hoyo en lugar de huellas.

-¡Beatrix!- su voz se pronunció alarmada una vez más, pero a la vez severa, viéndola rodeada de los brazos de Pinkie con el cuerpo vencido y el rostro aún lívido y empapado de sudor frío.

Serverus aceleró los pasos, quitándola de los brazos de Pinkie sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, hasta hacerla retroceder en trompicones, teniendo toda su atención sólo para Trixie que aún le daba vueltas la cabeza por el impacto de la percepción de aquella energía que Zephyr le hizo sentir, pero pudo apreciar la diferencia del contacto que ahora la sostenían a contrario de la de hace poco. Eran protectores, defensores y más fuertes y reconfortantes. Aún se encontraba mareada, pero ya no tanto como hace un rato, pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos y menos hundido el estómago como el nudo de su garganta se hacía más pequeño. Pero en cuanto se empezaba a sentir mejor, sintió esa sensación en su interior del ente en ella mucho más sensorial.

-"¡Lo siento!"- invadió la voz de Zephyr en su cabeza -. "¡No quise lastimarte! Pe-pero tenía que advertirles…".

-L-lo sé. Descuida…-murmuró Trixie presionándose a recuperar la compostura, pero era complicado con la exasperante voz de su padre que ametrallaba a Pinkie Pie de preguntas de aquella detonación que escuchó y por qué Trixie estaba indispuesta.

Pero la pelirosada sólo podía balbucear ante sus desenfrenadas preguntas, colocándose en el agujero donde alguna vez estuvo la puerta, deseando dejar una copia suya ahí para no tener que dar explicaciones a un padre sobreprotector y de mal carácter.

Sin embargo Serverus dejó de disparar preguntas cuando Trixie había pronunciado palabras. Serverus enfocó sus ojos color aceitunas sobre su hija con medio segundo de no entender sus palabras, para que al siguiente se le ponga colorada la cara ante el endurecimiento de ésta al entenderlas. Pinkie hizo un gesto en el rostro, tapándose los oídos.

-¡Ese parásito te hizo esto, ¿No es cierto?!- retumbó su voz en un seco rugido colérico, refiriéndose a Zephyr, alzando su vista de vuelta a Pinkie a explicaciones, pero ahora dándose cuenta que la gruesa puerta de pino del salón de estudio no estaba. -. ¡¿Qué es lo que ha hecho en mi casa?!- gruñó escupiendo las palabras con total desprecio.

-Papá…- lo llamó Trixie parpadeando una y otra vez, recuperando mucho mejor su vista y se movió de entre sus brazos para sostenerse ella misma.

-¡No, Beatrix, no! ¡¿Qué me vas a decir?!- aseveró con aspereza viéndola erguirse por sí misma con cautela, mirando sus movimientos con sus brazos aun estirándose alertas por si volvía a tambalearse -. ¡¿Me vas a decir que ella no hizo esto?! ¡Entonces qué fue!

Trixie dirigió su vista a su defensa a su dirección pero entonces, sus palabras quedaron atragantadas en su garganta.

No…no podía decirle que quien lo hizo fue Twilight. No podía decirle que derribó la puerta porque Moon White había…no estaba segura qué le habría pasado. Pero lo que sí sabía era, que si decía que ellos habían provocado este desastre…no los querrá bajo su techo.

Serverus había permitido que se quedaran en su casa porque Trixie fue insistente, de hacerle compadecer, por decirlo, de que trataban de volver a su mundo, sin querer saber detalles sobre el asunto, poniendo de sola condiciendo de "nada de cosas raras". Pero Trixie omitió, como el resto a los demás padres, que aún existe amenazas de las que ellos deben refugiarse y encontrar la manera de derrotarlos, y eso incluía a aquella que se escondía en Moon White.

No podía echarlos. No podía hacerles eso. Peor el trato que les daría su padre que era fácil de perder estribos, en especial si su bienestar estaba de por medio.

Su silencio Serverus lo interpretó a su manera. Su rostro recuperó su tono azul habitual pero se sostuvo duro.

-Fue ella…- afirmó con voz de rechazo y hasta con desprecio.

El corazón de Trixie se contrajo pero se sostuvo firme. Ya para esas alturas se sentía mucho mejor y pudo entregarle un rostro mucho más osado y seguro.

-No- contestó con firmeza enseriada alzando la barbilla y detectó un semblante sorprendido por parte de él -. Fui yo. Quise entender su magia.

Un chasquido de hastío soltó de entre los dientes de Serverus moviendo medio cuerpo hacia un lado sólo para voltearlo de nuevo hacia Trixie.

-Beatrix. No me vengas con eso de nuevo. Tú eres muy aparte de lo que es esa cosa.

-No es una cosa, papá- refutó -. Es un ser y ahora es una parte de mí.

-Beatrix Lulamoon-la nombró con seca advertencia en su tono y expresión marcándose duro en el rostro.

-¿Qué, papá? No digo nada más lejos de la realidad- se señaló el pecho -. Yo soy su portadora ahora. Yo me lo busqué. ¿Fue un error? ¿Mío o suyo? ¿De las dos? ¡Tal vez! Pero Trixie no se arrepiente si mi decisión salvó las vidas de mis amigas, ¡De que no se extendiera el invierno eterno! Yo necesito conectarme con ella. Necesito entender muchas cosas de lo que ella puede ser. No me andaría mareando con las habilidades con la que comparto con ella si difícilmente ignoro su existencia. Ella es un alguien, no un algo. ¡Es la amiga que he ignorado porque tú no me dejas ser libre de lo que soy ahora!

-¡Tú no eres ella!- aseveró tras los talones de sus propias palabras, azotando las suyas con aplomo, elevando el índice a su dirección -. ¡Tú eres Beatrix! ¡Tú eres una Lulamoon! ¡Tú eres mi hija!- terminó por señalarse.

Un minúsculo silencio se cernió tras sus palabras. Trixie le sostenía la mirada, viéndolo agitarse de su propio remolino interno. Antes, cuando se ponía así, Trixie tragaba sus palabras y temía. No porque la golpeara o algo por el estilo, eso jamás. Sino que temía su rechazo. Era un látigo en su alma sentir que no encajaba al molde que le daba. Pero había pasado demasiadas cosas en su vida en el último año, para que ese pavor terminase por desprenderse de ella. Su amistad con Sunset fue el hito para ser libre de las cadenas que le apretaban los tobillos y muñecas durante toda su vida.

Pinkie miraba de Serverus a Trixie una y otra vez, como dos vaqueros que se citan al mediodía para una confrontación en la que sólo uno saldría victorioso de ahí, incómoda por ver la discusión e imposible de intervenir ya que le daba la impresión que Serverus le mordería la mano.

Finalmente, fue Trixie quien dio su brazo a torcer. O al menos eso creía…

-Papá, sé que soy todo eso…- exclamó menos defensiva, mirando a un lado por un momento, organizando sus ideas para volverlo a ver con suave ceño y mirada tristemente resignada -. Pero eso no es todo lo que soy…- decía pero calló cuando su padre levantó sus manos a su dirección.

-Beatrix, yo lo sé- aclaró pasando su mirada un poco más profunda sobre ella -. Eres…"eso" también…

-¿"Eso"?- hizo un gesto airado, y por primera vez, vio a su padre fuera de juego. Lo vio mover la mano al aire cabeceando con una impropia torpeza.

-Sé que estás con "eso"- se quiso aclarar mejor. Trixie negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera puedes decirlo- le hizo ver -. Magia, papá. Tengo magia.

-Por eso- se incomodó apartando la vista moviéndose su sien por el movimiento mecánico de su mandíbula y la volvió a ver, tratando de recuperar su parada del comienzo, tensando las cejas. -. Pero eso no es lo importante de tu persona. A eso me refiero. Esa no es lo que define a mi hija.

-Papá…- murmuró con tristeza desviando la mirada al suelo. -. Por supuesto que es una parte importante de lo que soy…

-No…

-Sí.

-Beatrix…

-Creí que era un "ángel" para ti, ¿Recuerdas?

-Y yo creí que esa eras tú, ¡Pero era la sanguijuela!

-¡Basta!- refutó alzando la cabeza y sus ojos rosados oscuros estaban vidriosos, lo que hizo callar a Serverus -. Papá…no puedes prohibirme explorar mi lado involucrado con magia. No será lo más importante, ni todo lo que me defina- le asintió -. Tienes razón en eso y estoy de acuerdo. Pero sigue aportando una parte de lo que soy. Al fin y al cabo es una parte de mí y tú no me permites conectarme con ella- negó con la cabeza -. No puedo seguir negando a Zephyr. Ella vive en mí me guste o no- enfocó su mirada en él -. Te guste o no. Y quiero entender más con el ser que ahora habita en mí.

-Beatrix…- la nombró con un gesto presionado -…tú no sabes lo que dices…- exclamó y Trixie no pudo evitar desplomar su rostro en decepción -…tú no has pensando que "eso" puede afectarte a largo plazo. Tus amigos…- exclamó mirando de reojo a Pinkie -…los que te rodean están involucrados en esa cosa también. Pero ¿Y el resto? ¿La sociedad? ¿El mundo?- interrogó y ella crispó el rostro, más en cuanto enlistó al parecer puntos que ya había pensando con mucha anterioridad: -. ¿Será fácil presentarte ante el resto como tal? ¿Te aceptarán con esa cosa? De por sí estás en el cuchicheo de todo el mundo. Incluso a mí en mi círculo social ¡Y ni siquiera estoy con esa cosa! ¿Te afectará cuando estés en el mundo laboral? ¿Querrán contratar o negociar contigo? ¿Encontrarás alguien que acepte tu condición? ¿Un esposo que quiera compartir un matrimonio con ese parásito en ti? Si es así, ¿Qué tan normal será ese matrimonio? ¿Los hijos que tendrás también serán de ella? ¿Tendrán ellos más de esas cosas mágicas? ¿Se hereda? ¿Es lo que quieres para tus hijos?- azotó su cabeza de lado a lado ante la sola idea, como si fuese intolerablemente terrible, ante el gesto horrorizado de Trixie, sin aliento ante sus observaciones -. ¡Por eso no quiero que aceptes esa cosa en tu vida! ¡Eso me tortura! ¡Como padre me tortura, Beatrix, porque…!

-..no soy normal…- farfulló completando su oración con un nudo en la garganta, ardiéndole los ojos que, ante su mirada dubitativa, corroboró lo desarmado que estaba en este tema -. Es lo que me quieres decir, ¿Verdad, papá? Que no soy normal para tener todo lo que dices- tiró una risa triste meneando la cabeza, resbalándosele un par de lágrimas, secándolas apenas cayeron, con cierta fuerza -. No tengo idea si todo lo que dices pasará- se encogió de hombros -. ¡Si que es sucederá! Pero pase o no, lo quiera o no…esta es la que soy ahora y no tengo marcha atrás, papá. Sé que me amas y dices todo eso, preocupado…- presionó su mirada -. Pero me importa muy poco si los demás me creen una anormal…pero me destroza que me hagas sentir que soy anormal, un bicho raro que debe reprimirse y aparentar…de nuevo…lo que no soy…- expresó con dolor.

-Beatrix…- murmuró Serverus haciéndose para delante, pero en un fragmento de segundo, su cuerpo quedó quieto, alcanzando a mostrar una expresión de impacto cuando sus ojos se dilataron, para entonces caerse en seco de frente, sin volver a moverse ante la mirada atónita de la fiestera e ilusionista.

-¡Papi!- jadeó Trixie en angustia expandiendo sus ojos, echándose al suelo a su lado, tratando de moverlo.

Pero entonces una sombra se empezó a estirar sobre su cuerpo.

Un jadeo fino en sorpresa salió de los labios de Pinkie Pie mirando con igual desprevenida sorpresa que Trixie, a un hombre de piel celeste, ojos turquesas, cabello rojizo y bien vestido, con un arma naranja aun levantada hacia donde un segundo estuvo de espaldas Serverus.

-¿Papi?- repitió con bufa Devious Black, con una cínica sonrisa chueca, seguido de una seca risa, ladeando la cabeza, apuntó el arma de nuevo.

…

No podían hablar, ni siquiera intentar el movimiento de respirar. Simplemente era demasiado. Era demasiado. La euforia era tal que Moon White y Sunset Shimmer se dejaron rodar por el suelo tras el impacto del aterrizaje de la unicornio, para luego apartarse en un brinco, retroceder saltando y volverse acercar, como si fueran un par de potrillos de nuevo, empezando a girar en un círculo invisible sin soltarse la mirada ni un pequeño instante.

Las palabras quedaban atragantadas. Aun no se tranquilizaban para expresar algo que no sean balbuceos entrecortados de palabras inentendibles, fallidas de expresarse cada vez que se miraban, no pudiendo apartar sus ojos del rostro del otro, escudriñando cada uno de los gestos del otro, sin poder quedarse quietos, venciéndoles ya la conmoción.

Sunset abría y cerraba la boca, que subía y bajaba en una rara sonrisa de euforia, con la mirada frenética, ahogándose a momentos no quedándose muy atrás Moon White, en un mismo reflejo, sacudía la cabeza en negación de emoción desenfrenado, hiendo de delante y atrás, comprobando que ambos no sabían qué hacer, qué decir, que movimiento hacer ni cómo desenredar las emociones de regocijo, consternación, confusión y melancolía, sólo pudieron mirarse con esos movimientos que ya eran espasmos de la misma conmoción, que había durado siquiera escasos tres segundos pero les pareció toda una eternidad cuando de a poco empezaron a relajar la reacción, aunque permanecían enfebrecidos de la emoción.

La primera en sonreír fue Sunset, aun agitada, se permitió sonreír sosteniendo la mirada sobre la suya. Su sonrisa no era alta, ni frenética. Era una sonrisa profundamente dulce y tierna, irradiando en sus ojos vidriosos toda la locura de la conmoción. En automático, Moon White respondió con la sonrisa que le saliera sin medirla, sólo soltarla con libertad, en una curva que se levantaba y bajaba, temblante de un nerviosismo que le exigía tomar asiento pero ahora había perdido la voluntad de mover su cuerpo, reaccionando éste como sea, dejando soltar también sus cejas que cayeron con un ligero ceño con sus ojos grises magnetizados hacia Sunset, que simplemente, sin pensarlo, cada uno cortó la distancia del otro y acercaron su rostro a los lados del otro para acariciarlo, frotándose suave y lento hasta cerrar sus ojos y dejar que sus cuernos se juntaran en una misma serena caricia, reconfortándolos en un evidente gesto de cariño.

-Moon White…-llegó Sunset al fin articular palabra, siendo esta aun así muy baja, más bien diciéndolo a sí misma que a que lo nombrara apropósito para llamar su atención, juntando su frente con la suya.

Pero su propia voz hizo que cayera de pronto de manera brusca a la realidad, rompiendo la burbuja en el que estaban envueltos y soltara el borde del buen momento del reencuentro para que sea arrastrada a la marejada de realidad que todo en su interior se oprimió de súbito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe acompañado de un fino jadeo espantado y se apartó de un brinco como si Moon White estuviese hecho de espinas, dándole la espalda en un ahogado jadeo entrecortado, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambos cascos y sus abiertos de par en par, frenéticos.

Moon White abrió los ojos de inmediato, viendo sólo el lomo de Sunset pero también observar el largo del cordón luminoso que conectaba a su pecho y que el otro extremo estaba atravesado en llamas.

Sus ojos se alzaron cuando la escuchó aspirar con fuerza por la nariz, lo que lo hizo empezar a caminar hacia el frente de Sunset de manera cautelosa y comprobar su sospecha una vez que le volvía ver de cara.

-Sunny…- murmuró descorazonado, al verle el rostro descompuesto, temblándole la barbilla mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez entre sus ojos empañados de lágrimas, resistiéndose a derrotarse del llanto, pero el sólo escucharlo nombrarla así, Sunset perdió fácil esa guerra y estiró su boca en una línea apretada y recta jadeando de tristeza, dejando que las lágrimas gruesas cayeran de sus ojos, dada por vencida.

-¿Cómo puedes llamarme así?- jadeó con su voz agudísima alzando un casco a su cabeza, de manera ansiosa -. ¿Cómo puedes…?- no terminó la pregunta abriendo los ojos encontrándose estos inquietos y suspirar profundamente, negando con la cabeza y su pecho subiera y bajara una y otra vez sin parar, rompiendo en un fuerte y sentido sollozo por echarse al suelo y cubrir el rostro con sus cascos -. ¡No puedes llamarme así! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes actuar así! ¡No tienes que estar feliz de verme!- empezó a gritar con desesperación -. ¡Arruiné tu vida! Te hice daño. ¡A ti y a muchos! ¡JUSTO AHORA MUCHOS PONIES ESTÁN SUFRIENDO POR MI CULPA!

-¡Sunny!- exclamó Moon White echándose a su lado para sostenerla pero ella se agitó impidiendo que la toque, agitando los cascos al aire elevando más el llanto, aun gritando con voz atormentada. Moon White sólo pudo retroceder esquivando sus golpes, escuchandola, perplejo.

-¡Perdí el derecho que me llames Sunny! ¡Perdí a mis amigas por siempre! ¡Perdí la vida que nunca fue mía! ¡Perdí y ella ganó!- chilló y Moon White tensó la barbilla, sabiendo que se referiría a Flame. -. ¡Perdí y todos están sufriendo!- continuó lamentando con marcado dolor -.¡No puedo ver lo que hace pero siento mucho dolor, angustia y sufrimiento de todos! ¡Equestria está devorándose en desgracia por mi culpa!- gritaba fuera de control en un estado de pánico mientras Moon White no podía evitar oírla decir el estado de Equestria. Agitó la cabeza para inclinarse a ella y sostenerla -. ¡No!- se negó removiéndose violenta, hiéndose hacia adelante, como queriendo escapar, pero el mismo cordón de su pecho se tensó y la detuvo en un jalón que le cortó la huida y la hizo caer al suelo.

Sunset respiró entrecortado, notando recién su existencia de nuevo, entonces empezó a halárselo con el casco, tratando de quitárselo pero no podía, levantándose de nuevo y lanzarse hacia adelante pero de nuevo cayó al suelo sin éxito, viéndose que aunque no estaba encerrada, aún estaba atada. No era libre.

Sunset forcejeaba con aquella atadura que la conectaba hacia la otra alma desesperándose, intentado invocar magia, pero era inútil, no podía convocarla, lo que la hizo entrar mucho más en pánico. Al verla así, esta vez Moon White usó fuerza sobre ella para sostenerla pero sin violencia para no lastimarla. Pero ella forcejeó en su contra, haciéndose la pesada hasta empujarse hacia abajo.

-Sunny, cálmate, cálmate- exclamó en tono serio pero tranquilizadora a su vez, haciendo fuerza entre su forcejeo desesperado y reclamos mezclados entre gimoteos lamentosos -. Lo sé. Sé que presientes cosas horribles-exclamó manteniendo su voz relajada pero firme, intentando no quebrarse-. Sé lo que es perder el control de tu propio cuerpo y hacer daño a quienes quieres e inocentes. Sé lo que es estar atado a un demonio. Lo sé porque...- agachó la cabeza para tratar de encontrar sus ojos -…soy como tú- agregó y maniobró para alzar sus cascos rápidamente alrededor de su rostro y lo hiciera ver a los ojos, manteniendo una expresión calmada y tenue sosteniéndole el rostro que al principio movía de derecha a izquierda con fuerza, sujetando sus cascos que la tenían atrapada con los suyos en un intento de apartarlo.

Pero al verse obligada a mirarlo de frente, empezó a concentrarse en su tranquilidad y seriedad reflejada, mirándola sin rechazo ni desprecio, más bien con mucha compresión y seguridad, mucha empatía, lo que la hizo perder intensidad en sus movimientos, intrigándose de la posición que mantenía ante la situación, sin perder los estribos.

Al verla que se calmaba, Moon White empezó a aflojar su rostro, levantando un casco por su melena y acomodársela un poco. Sunset relajaba lentamente el cuerpo, aunque manteniendo un poco el estado inquieto. Suavizó los ojos, mirándolo con fijeza, hasta bajar la mirada y ver su pecho, de donde colgaba su propio cordón luminoso. Sunset dejó sus ojos ahí, concentrados. Moon White notó su fija atención a ese punto y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho.

-Soy como tú...- exclamó Sunset, más bien, repitiendo lo él le había dicho minutos atrás y bajó su mirada hacia su propio pecho y miró su cordón de nuevo.

Moon White se mantuvo alerta de que perdiera los estribos de nuevo pero no fue así. Sunset enmudeció por un momento, sin apartar la mirada de su pecho.

Todo lo que recordaba, era haber sido dominada por una horrible ser que es estaba en ella, y luego, todo fue demasiado confuso.

-¿Qué somos?- interrogó con la voz seca y forzada. -. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Moon White apartó del todo sus cascos de su rostro, pero permaneciendo en cuclillas a su lado.

-Nuestras almas es la dualidad de los seres que nos han dominado-exclamó sin preámbulo, llevando los cascos a sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas para secarlas. Sunset volvió a mirarlo, dejando que le tocara el rostro. -. Son una pareja de fénix y querían un cuerpo pony- la miró deteniendo la caricia -. Dividieron su alma para renacer en un pony siglos después para volverse a encontrar- ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en un corto silencio.

-Nosotros- le fue fácil de adivinar a Sunset.

-Nosotros- repitió con voz inevitablemente amarga. -. No sé bien cómo llegué aquí, ni en dónde estamos. Pero mi cuerpo es mío de nuevo. Está en el mundo humano, en casa de Trixie- contó y Sunset alzó sus orejas, mucho más atenta de lo que ya estaba. -. Estamos intentando sacarte de éstas sin que resultes perjudicada, ya no más…- agregó, viendo el rostro de Sunset crispándose. -. No te tortures. Lo que hiciste y lo que sentiste en el pasado, es porque Flame era mucho más desesperada y de emociones salvajes. Era fácil que te impulsara a cometer cosas de las que no entendías manejar y evitar- se explicó y Sunset entornó la mirada sobre la suya.

-¿Por eso ahora me tratas bien?-captó de manera inmediata la idea -. ¿Por eso no me aborreces más y eres bueno conmigo? - interrogó, sacudiendo la cabeza con una mueca que arrugó su rostro -. Ella no puso palabras en mi boca, Moon White. Esa fui yo. La altanera. La hipócrita, cínica, cruel. Fui yo- su voz ganó volumen y aspereza -. Todo el daño que hice siendo consciente en mi cuerpo, fui yo, por más me duela admitirlo.

-Lo sé, Sunny- asintió con cautela, con el afán de ser quien quien evoque la calma-. Fuiste tú. Pero no tenías opción. No sabiendo que tenías un instinto cruel.

-Pero usé ese instinto. Contra todos…contra ti…- masculló -. No tengo excusas, Moon White…perdí lo que alguna vez tuve, por mí… ¿Por qué entonces no me aborreces?

-Porque...esa no eres toda tú- contestó con relajada obviedad. Sunset curioso su rostro, como si hallaría la respuesta escrita ahí -. Eso no te define todo lo que eres. Eres más que el alma partida de una fénix frívola y ambiciosa- la vio hacer un gesto incrédulo. -. Tú eres luz- contestó sin más y Sunset prendió su mirada en él. -. La forma en la que luchaste contra ese instinto toda tu vida, es porque tienes luz propia, Sunny. Si una vez la aceptaste, se aprovechó en tu punto más débil. Lo mismo me pasó a mí. Serás su alma, pero tú tienes tu propia esencia, y es tan pura y buena, haciendo honores a tu nombre, como...el brillo de un atardecer.

Sus miradas quedaron prendidas del uno al otro, como el metal y un imán. Pasó a segundo plano el dónde estaban y las circunstancias en la que estaban, en la realidad que sujeta sus cuerpos, por el irremediable grado de fascinación de tenerse enfrente, de la forma más expuesta y pura posible; sus almas. ¿Y es que no había sido así siempre? Sí, siempre había sido así.

Sunset por un momento se desconectó soltando la cabeza hacia abajo y sus ojos rodaron en círculos, como si estuviese mareada.

-No puedo creerlo…- farfulló con un tono de admiración, mezclado de alivio pero también inquietud. Moon White hizo hacia atrás sus orejas, sintiendo la bruma en la que empezaba rodear a Sunset -…aún lo eres…- se escuchó una corta y seca risa triste, para hablar con ese mismo tono ahogado -. Sigues siendo el mismo pony incondicional de siempre…diciendo sólo joyas de mí pese todos mis defectos y errores…- negó con la cabeza -… Pero ¿Podrías dejar de justificarme?

-Sunny…- intervenía, pero entonces Sunset le levantó el rostro severamente, pero con su semblante taciturno y mirada inquieta.

-¡Que me dejes de justificar!- exigió elevando su voz, mostrando los dientes entre su mueca atormentada -. Porque aun sabiendo que no tenía opción, aún me lacera el remordimiento de lo que he hecho...de lo que te hice...- sus ojos se entornaron apesadumbrados, -...de lo que nos hicimos…- agregó, cargándose de un nuevo de dolor que hincó el pecho de Moon White, dejándola hablar -. Si pudiera darle justificación a lo que soy, de lo que he sido y hecho, te juro que serías el primero a quien le rendiría cuentas- se estremeció ante el peso de la culpabilidad, cerrando los ojos, cabeceando de un lado a otro para finalmente dejarla quieta y gacha -. Esta vez no escondería lo que siento…mis mentiras fue el golpe más violento, mi terrible esfuerzo de ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, para mis amigas, para todos, falló…- jadeó entrecortadamente, como si le fastidiaría el aire -. Si te alejé de mí, si te fallé y me fui. Fue porque me cegó la neblina de mis ambiciones- le clavó la mirada desenfocada, tratando de no descontrolarse de nuevo en una rabieta, apretando el gesto, ardiéndole su sola existencia. Quería gritar. Gruñir. Llorar. Sentía que sus sentimientos se fusionaron, creando un salvaje animal con rabia que quería aventarse contra sí mismo, y su expresión de marcada tortura, contagiaba la de Moon White, sintiendo que se apretaba un nudo tan grande que no cabía en su cuerpo y empezó a ponerlo frenético de desesperada conmoción, mientras la voz de Sunset parecía tintinear como el sonido de la caída de un alfiler tras otro -. Mentí para alejarte. Todo lo que dije para romperte, no eran más que vil y sucias mentiras, ¡Como yo!- torció el gesto como si agonizara -. Jamás te quise usar. Jamás tuve segundas intenciones. Yo en serio te fui leal siempre. Eras el mundo que creí que no merecía pero…-estrechó sus ojos y con ellos, sus lágrimas se asomaron a los bordes de sus párpados, entre los abiertos ojos de par en par vidriosos de Moon White -…sólo tú podías poner en orden esa fuerza que creí era poder y me estancabas, me limitabas, pero me equivoqué- su rostro se contrajo en un repentina furia-. Lo que quería salir era esa maldita fénix. Tú creíste mis palabras y yo me convertí en el demonio que se escondía en mí, más de una vez- agitó su respiración como su cabeza -. No entiendo cómo pude hacerte a un lado. No me cabe en la cabeza donde se marchó todo ese cariño incondicional que te tenía- su voz quebró y sus ojos ardieron, venciéndose en lágrimas al fin -. ¡Te arrinconé en algún lado de mí y me daba miedo sentir lo que siempre me hacías sentir! ¡Me acobardé de buscarte yo misma a disculparme cuando rechazabas nuestro reencuentro, porque verte de nuevo era asomarme al único espejo que reflejaría lo que era, y tenía miedo! ¡Miedo de no tener rostro de pedir que volvieras a mi vida donde nos habíamos quedado y dije empezar de nuevo ni sabiendo como!- de un lado a otro agitó su cabeza entre su sollozo, siendo perseguida por los abrumados ojos grises que habían ganado un brillo mucho más fuerte -. ¡Lo siento tanto, Moon White! ¡Pero prefiero que me odies a que me perdones porque ni yo misma puedo con esto!- tiró una bocanada de aire con un jadeo quebradizo, temblando -. ¡Pero en serio lo siento! ¡Lo lamento tanto!

Ya para estas alturas, era demasiado para Moon White.

-No, Sunny, no- no pudo seguir escuchando, queriendo detener su sufrimiento con desesperación preso de ansiedad y conmoción, alzando un casco a su dirección.

Pero Sunset se encogía ante su cercanía, manteniendo la mirada de lado y gacha con su expresión torturada, resistiendo el ardor de su interior, pudiendo sentir los latidos de un corazón sobre su pecho golpearle las costillas, porque aún no veía sentido que le hablara como si los años no hubieran pasado.

Si alguna vez Moon White deseó que el destino le devolviera a Sunset todo lo que le hizo, quería aventar su cráneo contra la superficie más dura. Verla sufrir era una de las sensaciones más tortuosas que haya experimentado en toda su vida. Ardía verla arder de su propio sufrimiento. Sin darse lugar a explorar esas sensaciones que se revelaban como erupciones volcánicas, Moon White buscó desmedidamente a encontrar palabras para apaciguar su sufrimiento.

-Sunny, yo prometí quererte para siempre- expresó con la voz aunque tensa y algo torpe de la misma conmoción, salió muy endulzada, como si le acariciara la mejilla con ella, porque era imposible volver a consolarla con algún gesto, porque se apartó esquivando la mirada, pero a su vez sabía que lo escuchaba, porque su agitación se interrumpió y su cuerpo se puso defensivo ante sus palabras -. Te lo juro, era cierto, y no había dudas en mi mente- cabeceó taciturno -. Aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas no te puedo odiar- estiró más su rostro a su dirección -. Tú fuiste mi primer amor, mi primer mejor recuerdo. Aun así después te di la espalda, cuando pedías ayuda, me alejé más de ti. Mi resentimiento pudo más que el cariño que escondí- agachó la mirada profundamente avergonzado -. Así que no, no siempre me mantuve como el amigo incondicional que dices. Te fallé también. Si no te defendí, fue porque mi corazón estaba ciego…- su garganta ardió con sus ojos al igual que su pecho -. Que estupidez perderte para verlo…- jadeó -. Lo siento…- murmuró ronco de melancolía, consiguiendo que Sunset deslizara de forma lenta su rostro hacia él de nuevo -. Por eso no esperes mi odio. Ya tengo bastante con el mío propio como para odiar alguien que no sea yo. Me espanta mi demonio. Ya sé que es cobarde decir toda mi verdad cuando desaproveché todas las oportunidades y deba cargar con el peso de la culpa que perdiste tu lucha por mi rechazo, que aunque no fui yo directamente quien lo hizo, usó mis palabras resentidas, amargas y por supuesto…tóxicas…así que si tú dices haberme arruinado mi vida…yo también arruiné la tuya...- se sentenció, que para esas alturas su voz se empezó a volver más débil, suave y quebradiza, empezando a escucharse suplicante -…pero déjame disculparme por los dos si te apetece. Déjame cargar tu peso. Déjame hacerte libre por una vez en tu vida. Déjame hacerte feliz de nuevo en este extracto de tiempo que tenemos juntos. De que tenga algo de significado...tú y yo, y lo que fuimos…- murmuró desvaneciendo su voz como una ligera brisa, levantando de nuevo su casco hacia ella, sin saber a ciencia cierta para qué lo hacía.

Si era para acomodarle la crin. O colocarlo sobre su hombro. O secar sus lágrimas. No estaba seguro, pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo, porque Sunset devolvió completa la mirada para mirárselo.

Ella aún no veía sentido que le hablara como si valiera la pena de nuevo para él. Como si ella jamás lo haya humillado, traicionado y destrozado la confianza del mundo. Como si nunca habría jugado con él. Porque lo hizo. Estaba consciente, que estaba en sus cabales cuando lanzó las flechas contra él. Un día para otro, el poder fue más importante que lo que habían vivido y habían decido vivir juntos. Un día para otro, el cariño que se cernía se congeló. Pero asimismo de un día para otro, ese helado sentimiento, congelado durante todo este tiempo, se estaba derritiendo, esparciéndose en todo su ser, abriéndose paso.

Por eso dolía. Dolía volver a…ni siquiera se atrevía pensarlo, ni mucho menos decirlo, pero su cuerpo la delataba. Sentía que algo estaba por explotar de su interior. Encogida y abochornada. Estaba prisionera en un punto existente que no entendía y sólo él tenía su acceso. No sabía qué hacer. Simplemente no sabía nada.

Y una vez que admitió su ignorancia, se desconectó todas sus anteriores reacciones.

Dejó de temblar, de sufrir ese dolor latente en su centro, de pensar de absolutamente todo. Y le había devuelto la mirada, encontrándolo callado, con una mirada atenta y preocupada, observando cómo los cyans gritaban por una explicación que él no sabía cómo explicar, empezando a contagiarlo de la bruma de no saber qué hacer para dejar de torturarse ambos.

Aun teniendo su casco alzado a su dirección, Sunset deslizó los cyans hacia su casco, y dejó que el suyo se alzara también a su altura, a escasos centímetros que ya podían percibir la cercanía del otro.

Algo cálido y reconfortante emanaba el casco de Moon White, y lo mismo pensaba él del de Sunset Shimmer, que lo hizo desprender su atención de los cascos para encontrarse con la mirada cyans de la unicornio.

Y en el momento que lo hizo, sus cascos se juntaron como imanes y el calor se esparció como una inyección en sus venas.

Y lo mismo hicieron sus labios, que se unieron en un acto reflejo.

…

El arma naranja apuntó hacia Trixie, congelándola en reacción ante la repentina aparición de agente superior Devious Black, pero entonces un destello rosa rápidamente brotó por los aires. Devious miró a un lado y vio a Pinkie Pie en su transformación, apuntando lista una de sus flechas con mirada severa.

-No me provoques hacerte un cupcake… - advirtió con un serio ceño entre sus cejas, pero a la vez presionaba sus labios hacia adelante.

-Creo que estás apuntando a la amenaza equivocada- exclamó Devious con suma calma, con un movimiento de cabeza señalar la sala de estudio. Pinkie se mantuvo más firme a su pose.

-No apunto a mis amigos…- refutó enseriada, y Devious soltó una sonrisa.

-Y por eso mismo es que estoy aquí- exclamó, sin apartarle la mirada pero dejando de apuntar a Trixie, lo que la hizo relajar, solo un poco, para volver a ver a su padre entre sus manos, con inevitable angustia.

-Sólo está inconsciente…"Beatrix"- exclamó Devious nombrándola con pesadez en cada sílaba, con una mueca desaprobatoria -. Qué horrible nombre. Con razón te lo cortaste- comentó con resignación desagradable ignorando la mala cara que le dio Trixie, que se levantaba ya del suelo. Devious dibujó una línea recta en sus labios para mirar hacia la habitación de al lado. -. Cuando las necesite, ordenaré que entren a la habitación. Mientras tanto déjenos hablar. Me deben una buena explicación si no quieren que el acuerdo penda de un hilo- advirtió, deslizando su mirada hacia Pinkie, que mantenía su transformación y pose, apuntándolo.

-Si les hace daño, prepararé el horno…- continuó ceñuda la pelirosada.

Devious le mantuvo una mirada desinteresada, sin tomarla en serio e ingresó a la sala de estudio. Pinkie permaneció congelada con su pose aun apuntando, lista sólo de lanzar la flecha, mientras Trixie mantenía un ligero ceño de preocupación. Le dio la espalda a Trixie un momento para torturarse en mirar a su padre inconsciente, y dado a que los domingo era el día libre de las sirvientas y sólo quedaba la cocinera, ya sabría lo fácil que la interceptaron si es que golpearon la puerta o como sea que haya entrado. Lo rápido que apareció, le puso el rostro lívido al creer que han estado vigilándolos meticulosamente.

Apenas pensaba todo eso, cuando levantó los ojos y se sobresaltó inevitablemente cuando vio al menos una docena de agentes apareciéndose en el pasillo, visiblemente preparados para cualquier…"situación".

Trixie trató de ignorarlos, dando ahora la espalda a ellos, aunque más alarmada, llevándose las puntas de los dedos en sus sienes, con los ojos inquietos.

-Zephyr…Zephyr…- susurró inevitablemente en voz baja.

- _¡Trixie!_ \- brotó su voz al ras, como si habría esperado su permiso, muy sentida y lamentada. Si pudiera verla, tendría un rostro descompuesto en preocupación, misma emoción que la invadió Trixie y ahora se duplicó al llamarla. Se concentró.

-Zephyr, olvida lo de hace rato y concéntrate- avisó con prisa, como si hablara con la pared -. Necesito saber si aún percibes esa energía negativa.

- _No, ya no_ \- avisó enseguida -. _Si habría sido así, al llamarme de nuevo te golpearía esa sensación…si me permites hablarte, tus emociones son las mías…_

-…y las tuyas mías…- contestó casi tan bajo que parecía estar masticando algo. -. Zephyr, quédate.

 _-¿Qué?-_ dudó, sorprendida.

-Que te quedes con Trixie- repitió con seriedad, "como siempre debió ser" quería agregar, pero se limitó, apuntando sus ojos de vuelta a la sala de estudio, como si pudiera ver dentro de ella -. Creo que te vamos a necesitar…

Ante los extraños sonidos afuera del cuarto, el cuerpo de Twilight se alarmó, que en cuanto giró el rostro en dirección hacia la puerta, lo tensó por completo al ver a Devious Black atravesar la habitación.

Él ingresó a la sala de estudio con pasos tranquilos, como si fuese el dueño del lugar, con un mirar desplomado pero penetrantes en dirección a Twilight que apenas lo vio, adaptó una pose defensiva e invocó su transformación y sus alas se abrieron de par en par, defensivas expandiéndose más bien hacia abajo y no arriba, esto porque en ningún momento había soltado el cuerpo inconsciente de Moon White que sujetaba entre sus brazos, recostado en sus piernas dobladas.

Sus ojos purpuras miraron desafiantes al movimiento pausado y hasta casi aburrido de Devious, que mantenía su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo y la derecha la balanceaba airadamente, impulsándose de delante y atrás, pero dejando visible el arma naranja con el que cargaba en su mano visible. Los ojos de Twilight se movieron al arma para volverlo a mirar, y esta vez su cuerno brilló e hizo cubrir tanto a Moon White como a ella en un domo protector resplandeciente violeta.

Aquello sólo hizo que Devious soltara una seca risa burlesca, apuntando la cabeza a su dirección levantando sus cejas.

-Si la querría inconsciente, habría apuntado sin apenas haber puesto un pie en el cuarto- habló con tono casual, a lo largo del lugar, ubicando un asiento individual a un metro y medio de ella y se sentó con un liviano suspiro alzando una pierna sobre la otra, doblándola y columpiándola al aire, lanzando una mirada hacia el único librero del lugar -. Me pregunto si habrá leído todos esos libros, incluyendo de la biblioteca- rió con ironía -. O sólo los compró para adorno- ladeó la cabeza en ambos lados -. Podrido en plata habría hecho lo mismo- comentó y le devolvió la atención a Twilight, viéndola aún defensiva con su cuerpo arqueado hacia adelante protegiendo a Moon White aun cubriéndoles el domo -. ¿Y usted, Majestad? Supongo que el título de soberana aristócrata le basta para llenar más de una gran biblio…

-Suficiente- lo interrumpió tajante. -. No voy a ser condescendiente. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué hizo con…?

-Suficiente- copió el mismo tono de voz con el que ella lo interrumpió pero estirando su irónica sonrisa -. Verá. Me parece muy molesto que tenga que alzar la voz de más por la distancia- estiró una mano al otro asiento cerca de él-. ¿Y si se sienta?- invitó. Los ojos de Twilight brincaron de la silla a él de manera rápida -. A mí se me hace que tenemos mucho de la que hablar. A menos que…- prosiguió con el tono más grave de voz mientras se desdibujaba su sonrisa -...prefiera que la lleve a otro lugar a donde quiera que la hagamos hacer hablar.

Twilight sostuvo su mirada sin perder su carga de seriedad, precavida.

Había llegado de la nada. Estaba armado, y llegó justo en el momento en que Moon White había manifestado instantes que se salieron las cosas un tanto de control.

Le era obvio que no venía con ánimos sólo de hablar.

-¿Dónde? - exclamó ella con un movimiento de cejas a su "considerada proposición" -. ¿A dónde llevó a Golden Harvest a "platicar"?- interrogó con un tono sarcástico pero a su vez desafiante, concentrando sus ojos en todo el rostro de Devious, que le dio la impresión de haberlo endurecido más ante sus palabras, si eso acaso fuese posible, porque su rostro parecía tallado en mármol y había dejado una rara electricidad en el aire, que bien se cargó con la actitud nada doblegada de Twilight. -. Usted no hará que me mueva de aquí y no me llevará a "platicar". Ni a mí- decía para sostener con protección el cuerpo de Moon White mientras alzaba su vista tensa y dura -Ni a nadie- levantó la barbilla -. Sé a lo que viene, y no precisamente a hablar. Así que no- sacudió la cabeza mientras Devious enarcaba una ceja, impasible –no me obligue a rebajarme a su nivel.

Durante unos segundos, se cernió un silencio. Devious tamborileó donde reposaba su mano sobre la silla, con la barbilla moviéndose de lado a lado, tiesa y mecánica.

-La Realeza- comentó finalmente, como una cansada resignación rodando los ojos con fastidio -siempre creen poderlo todo sólo porque ellos lo dicen- suspiró largo a la vez que desarmaba la pose en la que había estado acomodado y se levantaba de la silla, columpiando su único brazo visible cuando asentó un pie tras otro para caminar hacia ella.

Twilight se enderezó con porte predispuesto retumbando sus secos pasos que acortaban cada vez la distancia, en guardia.

Hasta que finalmente Devious llegaba a acercarse lo suficiente al domo que la cubría como para que la luz que ésta emanaba se reflejara en su cara entiesada de mirada profunda. Twilight movió sus cejas hasta apretar su entrecejo ante su osadía.

-No quieres ser condescendiente y sin embargo, he tenido la paciencia de serlo yo- exclamó sin preámbulos para explorar mejor sus palabras -. Sus amigas usaron su magia y fueron absueltas, por algo así decirlo, porque fueron banalidades inmaduras de su edad. Incluso otro varón ha manifestado tener magia. Pero se nota que no es lo suficientemente amenazante como para tomarlo en serio- torció una mueca, alzando la vista sobre encima del domo, con cierta curiosidad sin interrumpirse -. Las manifestaciones fueron en privado. Aunque hoy, Heartstrings derribó a una civil sin que haya podido controlarlo pero…- pasó su vista hacia donde aún permanecía inconsciente Moon White, lo que instintivamente Twilight lo rodeó más en sus brazos concentrando su tiesa mirada sobre Black, que le devolvió la atención a ella mientras su rostro irradiaba esa luz violeta del domo que los separaba -...lo que él protagonizó hace poco, fue su último strike- sentenció y finalmente, sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo.

Un guante de aspecto metálico color plata cubría toda su mano, que cuando Twilight volteó a vérselo, le encandelillaron los ojos por la fúlgida luz blanca que brotó de su mano al estirar los dedos.

En el centro de su palma, se concentraba aquella iluminada energía que cuando lo colocó sobre el domo, en el instante contacto, irradió con mayor potencia la energía capsulada en el guante y el domo comenzó a perder consistencia ante el asombro del primer impacto de Twilight, que le costó una respuesta rápida, más aun asombrándose cuando alcanza a ver que la luz del guante logró abrir una irregular brecha de la magia de su domo, haciendo que la mano lograra traspasarla y cuando la luz pareció aumentar en potencia, se expandió por completo en todo el espacio cerrado del domo en una ráfaga de partículas sobrecargadas, lo que provocó que el domo termine por deshabilitarse, recorriendo las blanquinosas partículas cegadoras a lo largo de las paredes del domo y reventándose de manera abrupta y violenta en una explosión que cubrió como magneto todo la energía de la magia, incluyendo al cuerno de Twilight que se encontraba iluminado sosteniendo el domo protector, lo que provocó que le recorriera una corriente violentamente punzante e incómoda por todo el cuerpo de esas partículas sueltas del guante, atacándola.

Todo el cuerpo de Twilight se tensó como un alambre, arqueándose hacia atrás, perdiendo fuerza y equilibrio, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo, de espaldas. Sus músculos se contrajeron con doloroso entumecimiento, perdiendo fuerza y equilibrio.

Twilight se retorcía con espasmos involuntarios y mecánicos ante la descarga que había recibido, tiesa como acero y desorientada ante la rapidez en la que sucedieron los hechos que la tomaron con completa guardia baja.

Jamás había visto aparatos que contraatacara su magia.

El shock la hizo incluso impedir que emitir algún ruido o grito, pero sin embargo la repentina fuerte luz esparciéndose por el cuarto, llamó la atención tanto de Pinkie que Trixie.

-¡Twilight!- se apresuró Pinkie en clamar y correr hacia dentro de la sala de estudio.

Pero apenas lo hizo, la cegó la propia luz del guante de Devious, ardiéndole los ojos, pero aún así, lanzó su flecha impresionantemente precisa. Pero Devious la esquivó echándose al suelo y rodar, dejando su mano izquierda abierta hacia su dirección para mantenerla ciega por completo esta vez y lanzó una misma descarga, manteniendo su mirada inexpresiva mientras lo hacía. Y Pinkie recibió el doloroso impacto con un chillido ahogado que se cortó al instante.

Y también cayó con espasmos en el suelo, con los músculos contraídos.

Cuando Pinkie salió corriendo, los agentes que habían estado ahí, sacaron a relucir también sus propios guantes que chispearon antes de fulgirse en luz, como si se recargaran. Trixie en lugar de correr tras con Pinkie, se interpuso de entre ella y ellos, a la vez que invocaba su propia transformación y, aunque esquivó el rostro por la hiriente luz, le bastó lanzar una esfera para levantar esa incómoda cortina de humo azulado y los hizo desaparecer de la casa.

Desorientados, todos aparecieron repentinamente…en el escondite subterráneo…

Sin embargo, Trixie no pudo evitar que le aterrizaran esos cegadores láser de sus guantes, aterrizando uno sobre otro en diversas zonas de su cuerpo, algunos fallidos, pero otros que acertaron, le robaron un reprimido alarido de dolor ante la punzante corriente invadirle el cuerpo.

Si con uno era suficiente para debilitarlas, el recibir más fue mucho más impactante y doloroso, que terminaran por hacerla retroceder y caer al suelo de espaldas, entre violento estremecimientos de los estridentes entumecimientos que le endurecían el cuerpo desfigurando hasta el rostro y hasta le robó la respiración ante la resistencia del dolor. Pero impresionantemente, le duró muy poco. Tal como llegó, el dolor se desapareció de su cuerpo, que de lo inmóvil que permaneció por un par de ,segundos sus músculos se relajaron al segundo siguiente.

Su recuperación fue instantánea.

" _Dijiste que me quedara contigo_ " sonó la voz de Zephyr en su cabeza " _mi magia quedó contigo también"_ , avisó entre la admiración de Trixie, con sus ojos abiertos hacia ningún lado del techo. Entonces los cerró, concentrándose, y su transformación con capa y sombrero de punta desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados por un vestido de fuego aguamarina, cabellos flamantes y por supuesto, dos par de grandes alas en llamas, abriendo los ojos de golpe de par en par, encontrándose estos aun rosados oscuros, intensos y feroces.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Esto era ella ahora.

Y lo aceptaba.

…

No lo pensaron primero, sólo sus instintos se lo dijeron.

Sin sus permisos, el magnetismo de su propia energía inclinó a Moon White y Sunset lo suficiente para romper la corta distancia y recibir los labios del otro como si lo hubieran postergado por demasiado tiempo.

¿Y es que no fue así?

Y en cuanto existió el contacto, abandonaron toda minúscula cordura que les restaba ante la profunda vulnerabilidad de su repentina conmoción de entrar a la vida del otro, que cualquier sentido de sensatez se desarmó. Porque simplemente era demasiado difícil pelear contra la fuerza que los empujaba desde adentro.

Sus labios ya se habían unido en el pasado, por la payasada de un potrillo. Fue forzado. De la nada. Fue un error. Y apenas se estrellaron sus bocas, se habían separado. Porque ambos sabían que así no debieron ser las cosas. Su primer beso…

Esta vez, sus bocas se abrieron y entregaron los labios al movimiento del otro, en un ritmo pausado, lento, como si probaban algún dulce que no habían saboreado jamás.

Y por primera vez, todo lo que carecía de sentido, encajó.

El rompecabezas se completó. Las piezas se armaron sin espacios vacíos. Por primera vez, después de más de veinte años de vida, habían entendido su existencia y vino una calma. Una serenidad dolorosamente placentera y brillante se esparció en sus almas.

La angustia y desesperación de Sunset se había drenado no sabría dónde. Pero había vaciado esa masa que le quemaba vivir y la atormentaba incluso reformada. Sintió que al fin todo tenía significado, y eso dolía, pero a la vez, la colmaba de un extraño alivio que la paralizaba y le hacía soltar tras dañarse los cascos de aferrarse cargando el peso que era su vida.

Se liberaba.

Y en su sensible y conmovida mente, podía soñar y dar formas a un mejor escenario que este vacío en el que estuviesen, sino más bien como debió haber sido su verdadero primer reencuentro, en el baile de fin de semestre.

Podía verse de nuevo con su vestido de falda ancha a medio muslo en contraste con su chaqueta de cuero, parada en solitario mientras todas sus amigas habían ido a bailar la canción lenta, con la dulce y encantadora voz de Sonata Dusk ambientando el gimnasio tan bien decorado. Cuando se sintió repentinamente siendo observada, sintiendo una mirada que le atravesaba el cuerpo y llegar hasta su alma…

Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos cyan apuntaron con directa precisión, hacia la silueta humana del unicornio.

Su reacción habría sido la misma. Hubiera perdido la habilidad de recordar cómo moverse. Ansiosa. Expectante. Cobarde. Sin saber si alegrarse o temer, porque no sabía qué hacía aquí ni cómo la trataría tras las acciones crueles que lo había victimizado.

Pero esta vez era su fantasía. Esta vez los ojos de Moon White no eran duros ni intimidantes, sino relucientes por la tersa mirada firme y dulce que le brindaba, a media distancia con una parada que manifestaba estabilidad, buen porte, que parecía un caballero con el traje que usaría por motivo del baile, conteniendo la respiración al verlo que se acercaba con un andar tranquilo y firme. Y al poco rato, ella también se movería de manera directa y precisa hacia su ubicación y apenas con su mirada, sus labios se separaron en sorpresa y creía que su rostro se había palidecido un poco, cuando sin decirse ni una sola palabra, le estiraba la mano, en una obvia invitación a bailar. Y la aceptaría. Con la mano helada posaría la suya sobra la de él, sin esperar explicaciones o que tuviera sentido, no importaba, sólo importaba que recorrería hacia la pista, sintiéndose a salvo de nuevo en su mano, encontrar espacio y verlo a los ojos de nuevo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y sentir sus manos posarse a su cintura de forma cautelosa y delicada como si fuera hecha de cristal, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, y la canción resonaría en sus cabezas:

" _No sabía que podías significar tanto,_

 _Eres el miedo, no me importa,_

 _porque nunca estuve tan alto._

 _Sígueme a la oscuridad._

 _Cada día que pasa eres la luz._

 _Puedes ver como a este mundo le das vida._

 _Ámame como lo haces, ámame como lo_

 _Haces"._

Y ahí, se brindarían ese beso que explicó toda su vida. Así, es como debió haber terminado ese baile. Con él de vuelta a su vida, ya no había sombras qué temerle. Siempre fue su puerto seguro que calmaba la marea descontrolada de su ser que en cuanto lo echó, se desvió de camino y que lamentaría después. Que lamentaría hasta ahora. Ya no podía lamentar jamás los tormentos de su vida, porque ya estaba dicha y aclarada.

Nació para ser usada. Nació para perder todo lo que amaba. Nació para no tener una vida propia. Nació sólo para que su cuerpo sea robado.

Pero lo que alumbró esa cruda y trágica realidad…

…era que nació para haberlo amado…aunque significaba haber perdido…

Y por primera vez en su vida, no le supo a error un beso. Le supo a verdad y mucho,mucho cariño incondicional.

Y fue ignorante del cómo sus lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban a lo largo de su rostro. No muy atrás quedando Moon White, que entre sus ojos cerrados colmados de lágrimas, sentía la coraza de su corazón caía en trozos pequeños y grandes entre su crujir, como un iceberg desprendiéndose al vacío, deshaciéndose en una cámara lenta que le permitía gozar una magnífica paz interna liberarse que jamás había sentido en su vida. Se desprendía resentimientos, malos entendidos, confusión, dudas, desconfianza creadas de por qué la pony que tenía enfrente había entrado y salido de su vida de manera tan concentrada y violenta, marcándolo para siempre. Y todo tenía una respuesta lógica para eso y Sunset lo entendía a su vez:

Él sabía, que Sunset Shimmer, era su amor en una vida pasada. Y lo fue alguna vez en el presente. No dependía de él controlar lo que su instinto lo hiciera sentir ante su existencia, en una emoción tan pura e inocente como ese. Siempre la querrá. Siempre la tendrá presente. El día en que se conocieron, en realidad fue un reencuentro. Se encontraron, por eso nunca se separaron y naturalmente se enamoraron. Como le dijo a Sunset, ella tenía su propia esencia pese aquel instinto de su vida pasada, y él también, y estando juntos, existía la gran certeza, de que era la más cercana solución para mantener a raya aquellas almas; el mismo amor que unió a Poison y Flame, era el único poder que no podrían manipular en ellos jamás.

Por eso debían ser separados, o nunca llegarían a su cometido al renacer como ponies. Y esos sentimientos se manipularían por terceras variables.

Y su mente fue asaltada de una visión en collage de momentos de "¿que sí…?"

Si jamás se hubiesen separado, aquella noche que quedaron verse, se le habría declarado, y a su manera, Sunset le habría correspondido, y entre extrema vergüenza, nerviosismo, pero desbordante alegría, se habrían dado su verdadero primer beso.

Terminarían el curso de magia. Tal vez nunca podrían haber invocado el hechizo oscuro, pero ambos eran muy buenos con la magia y de alguna forma, habrían logrado entrar a la escuela. Y hubieran seguido juntos. Crecerían juntos. Sunset se volvería la hermosa yegua que se convirtió y esperaba que él resultara tan encantador también para ella.

Al final, Sunset de todas formas terminaría por llamar la atención de Celestia y esta vez sí escucharía su sabiduría cuando su ambición estaba controlada. Y el fruto de sus esfuerzos harían que vivieran sus sueños: Sunset estiraría sus par de alas doradas de alicornio con una corona adornando su cabeza, y él se ganara su sombrero y capa en reconocimiento como Hechicero Real por compartir sus investigaciones y hechizos que marcarían la historia de Equestria como su ídolo.

Después, saldrían azotando la puerta de un salón, él en traje de gala y ella en un vestido blanco como la nieve recién caída del invierno, con deslumbrantes sonrisas de felicidad mientras afuera sus seres queridos les lanzaran pétalos de rosas mientras descendían las escaleras, porque habían unido sus vidas para siempre ante la propia Princesa Celestia. Y en algún momento, serían bendecidos con hijos. Y durante toda esa vida, estaría su padre, con vida, alcanzando a vivir para verlo convertirse en lo que ambos soñaron desde que era un potrillo, y su madre estaría ahí, para mimar y cuidar a sus nietos, gustosos de pasar tiempo con su descendencia mientras Sunset y él saldrían a pasear, a no pensar más en deberes, trabajos, ni nadie más, que no sean ellos, y sellar la felicidad de que la vida que planearon juntos había superado sus expectativas, con un beso.

Y con ese beso, aquella visión de lo que pudo ser, se desvaneció paulatinamente en un tenue brillo que se entornaba de un fúlgido color violeta, formando una estrella de cinco puntas que despedían el sentimiento de la visión, con una bonita y agradable sensación de melancolía, por la llegada de otra.

Sunset había marcado su vida y corazón para siempre…pero no era la única.

Tenía esos huecos en su vida que sólo Sunset Shimmer podía llenar. La añoraba. La extrañaba. La necesitaba. Aún había amor en su corazón para ella, y viceversa, pero no el mismo de hace años, y eso lo selló el beso.

No fue un comienzo, fue el cierre de lo que pudo ser y no es, que ambos necesitaban de algo que nunca sucedió ni sucederá. Era muy tarde para luchar por un amor que cambió con el tiempo, y ellos con él, aunque seguía siendo amor. Y lo sabían.

Porque no fue la vida que les tocó vivir, pero había valido la pena reconocer lo cerca que estuvieron de tener ese alternativo final feliz…

…aunque eso significara, que habían perdido ante lo que el destino les deparó desde el principio…

…

Después de haber atacado también a Pinkie Pie, Devious retornó su atención hacia Twilight, viendo su cuerpo tendido y como su vientre se contraía, evidenciando el shock recibido.

-No estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo como ustedes- logró escuchar la voz de Devious, curiosamente menos intimidantemente, estaba ni glorificado por su hazaña, ni siquiera la miró cuando empezó a hablar -. Usted y su pareja no fueron los únicos investigando sin parar- empezó a comentar, con ella aun alelada del ataque -. Reunimos gente que nos aliaríamos con nuestros investigadores e ingenieros, trabajando día y noche, para estar preparados para cuando alguna amenaza mágica de turno se le antoje alterar la paz sin dejarnos en ridículo. Eso o… si ustedes se nos pongan…- meneó la cabeza en breve pausa buscando el término correcto -...complicados- terminó por elegir la palabra y miró la ahora tenue luz del centro del guante -. Esto sólo es una pequeña muestra de nuestro avance- pasó su vista hacia donde aún permanecía inconsciente Moon White. Los ojos de Twilight se dilataron, alterados, con el instinto de ponerse en pie en un brinco pero sus huesos parecían clavados al piso y su cuerpo se movía con aplomo.-...Sus investigaciones iban más allá de solo un enemigo, sino de dos, y uno está aquí, en nuestro mundo, en mi distrito. Por eso la casa estaba siendo vigilada las veinticuatro horas, con agentes preparados. Los dejamos creer que estaban a salvo de nuestros oídos pero, reinita- masculló despectivo, levantando un pie tras otro para direccionarse hacia Moon White -. Hasta hoy les di ese lujo- terminó por decir y sin más, Devious se inclinó para sostener con ningún cuidado y de manera abrupta el cuerpo de Moon White, tomándolo desde la ropa, como costal.

Los ojos purpuras de Twilight se expandieron a más no poder, dejando de respirar en seco cuando su inquieto corazón se endureció a la defensiva.

-N-no…- masculló Twilight, apretando sus dientes y concentrando un ceño severo -. No...no, no, ¡NO!- terminó por vociferar.

Pero para su sorpresa, una fuerte ráfaga de viento de la nada, que desordenó libros y papeles que habría en la sala de estudio, azotándose incluso las cortinas, aventó a Devious con violenta fuerza por los aires, separándolo de Moon White, rebotando contra la pared a punto de caer al suelo. Pero entonces una continua ráfaga de aire lo mantuvo elevado en el aire.

Devious lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia dónde provenía esa corriente de aire, mirando al pie de la puerta, a Trixie Lulamoon con la magia del fénix de aire por primera vez.

Trixie mantenía un rostro concentrado y mirada severa contra Devious, moviendo sus manos en una monótona danza que constaba de unos giros, lo que invocaba a controlar el aire.

" _Mantente así para sostenerlo. Si aceleras lo volverás a aventar_ " le indicaba a Zephyr para sus adentros, y Trixie se limitó en asentir aunque no la viera, manteniendo su decidido semblante sobre él en el constante movimiento de manos.

Devious concentró su ceño y estiró su mano izquierda con el que usaba su guante contra ella, pero entonces Twilight reaccionó y lo que hizo fue abrir su mano hacia fuera e invocó su cetro, apuntando hacia Devious. Entonces lo cubrió una luz púrpura que lo dejó paralizado y levitado por los aires, a unos seis metros del suelo, congelándolo en una expresión severo de ceño fruncido.

Trixie detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y la ráfaga de aire despareció, dirigiéndose directo hacia Pinkie Pie, que lerdamente recuperaba sus movimientos normales. Entonces levantó su mirada hacia Twilight, entre esa oscuridad temprana de la noche, en un repentino silencio, Twilight se empezó a mover de donde había estado echada, manteniéndose de rodillas y las manos contra el suelo, sintiendo que volvía a respirar, pero de manera brusca contra el suelo, abriendo sus ojos con fuerza al fin, encontrándose estos duros y firmes.

-No voy a hacerle daño- inquirió enseriada, levantando su rostro hacia arriba, hacia donde Devious colgaba mirándola con esa congelada expresión y ojos fijos de cejas torcidas -. No esperen eso de mí…- su mirada cambió con cierta frialdad, a la par con pesadez, se movía para ponerse en pie pero sin desprenderle ni un momento los ojos de encima -...pero si se atreven a tocar un pelo de los seres que quiero...si se lo llevan…- agregó con voz entiesada, en completa negación, terminando de ponerse en pie en recuperada firmeza, llevando enfrente su cetro y agarrarlo fuertemente con sus dos manos, justo delante de donde estaba Moon White -... no me temblará las manos para salvarlos...- negó de manera tiesa y rápida su cabeza -. ¡Ya perdí demasiados seres queridos! ¡Luché por ellos y perdí! Pero ya no. No más. ¡Prohibido flaquear! Haré y usaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlos. Así que…lo bajaré, le quitaré la petrificación, y nos dejarán en paz- sus cejas formaron un fuerte ceño que completó sus ojos ardientes en amenaza -, caso contrario….- encendió con fuerza la luz de la estrella de su cetro, alzándose sus cabellos, que ahora le tocó el turno de hacerle encandelillar los ojos sin que pueda parpadear en reacción ante la petrificación mientras terminaba de pronunciar con voz cargada: -…yo soy la segunda amenaza de este mundo de la que se tendrán que cuidar…

….

Despacio, a su vez sus labios se desprendieron del otro, como si despertaran del sueño de sus lejanas fantasías, cayendo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sunset no lo miró a los ojos, más bien lo esquivó lo más que pudo ante su cercanía y los mantuvo hacia abajo mientras él se dio el valor de levantar la mirada hacia su rostro suavizado, sútilmente sonrojado y lejano, pensativo en su propia cabeza hasta finalmente mirarlo con mismos ojos vidriosos, seguido de darse un fuerte abrazo.

No tenían nada más qué decirse. Ya sabían todo lo que necesitaban saber.

-Te quiero- murmuró Sunset, que lo apretó un poco más fuerte y él cerró sus ojos, haciendo lo mismo.

-Y yo a ti, Sunny.

-Por favor…- jadeó -…sálvate tú- se oyó como súplica -. Sálvate y...- agregó apartando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos -. Yo estaré bien, lo juro, no se preocupen más por mí y de mi alma. Sólo no se detengan… y mátenla- pidió presta afirmación y Moon White abrió los ojos de más pero apenas lo mencionó, repentinamente las llamas del fuego se alzaron agresivas en alto y antes de que pudieran premeditarlo, el cordón de Sunset se tensó y la empezó halar.

-¡Sunny!- la nombró echándose hacia adelante y alcanzó tomarla de los cascos. Aun así ella continuó hablando presionando la mirada.

-¡No pierdan el tiempo y mátenla cuando tengan la oportunidad!- gritó haciendo el esfuerzo de resistir aquella presión que la succionaba, viendo la inquieta mirada de Moon White.

-¡Sunny, si ella muere…!

-¡Lo sé!- le cortó el habla, entornando su mirada apaciguada -. Yo muero.

-Sunny, no…- vidrió los ojos con fuerza a la vez que se cargaban de rabia -. ¡No puedes pedir eso! ¡No es justo! ¡NO!

-Ayúdame a salvarlos- masculló entrecortado pero ni una pizca de duda, sino todo lo contrario, de predisposición. Moon White la miró con expresión torturada al ver que sonreía -. Ya es muy tarde para mí. Ahora sé que mi tiempo ya terminó, Moon White. Mi esfuerzo habrá fallado, pero tú aún estás luchando- sonrió más, con los labios temblantes -. Tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte de los dos. Sé feliz. No te límites. Hazlo por mí, por los dos, y ayúdame a dejarla ir…- sonrió más derramando sus últimas lágrimas, lloviéndole rostros de todos y cada uno de los seres que llamó amigos durante su vida, que acunaron su corazón y la llenó de una fortaleza que había olvidado y se decidió conservarla ahí -. Vivirán siempre en mi corazón- musitó con cariño hasta que la fuerza de la succión le soltó de sus cascos para terminar ser halada de vuelta hacia las llamaradas.

Por la presión de la fuerza por halarla, cuando Sunset se soltó, Moon White cayó de lomo contra el suelo, pudiendo verla irse de sus propios cascos, de vuelta a su prisión de fuego, que se la tragó, como si la devorara, y sus llamas se levantaron más alto, expandiéndose ardientes, salpicando mechas de fuego por todos lados, como un volcán, amortiguando el grito de Moon White gritando su nombre en un gruñido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que graves sonidos de algo crujir resonó en todo ese vacío, empezando a serpentear gruesas brechas tenuemente oscuras en todo aquel vacío, como si fuera concreto.

Todo empezó a destruirse, cayéndose a pedazos, y Moon White brincó del suelo entre su perplejidad ante lo que sucedía, pero entonces su propio cordón se tensó y se haló con violencia, halando con una fuerza descomunal hacia adelante varios metros, pero sólo para estirarlo y aventarlo al aire y contra el suelo, derribándolo, continuamente en un vaivén entre el colapso de aquella confusa dimensión, azotándolo que su vista sólo permitía ver borrones distorsionados, fríos siseos obligándolos a lanzar quejidos, en un claro mensaje que debía tener cuidado con lo que hiciera, hasta que sintió finalmente caerse…

...

 **D':**

 **Chan chan...¡chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! xD**

 **En serio, entregué mi corazón a esta capítulo. No sé si a ustedes les provoque, pero yo lloré escribiéndolo X´D Siento alivio, porque al fin pude escribir su reencuentro. ¿Se lo imaginaban así? Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Y pues, en el cap pasado pregunté si querían que dijera mi opinión de la película, pues el que interesa, lo dejo en breve así:**

 **Su aventura fue un poco tradicionalista pero a la vez, conservando la esencia de la serie con el humor y la personalidad de las ponies.**

 **En cuanto la animación, creo que no hubo mucho esfuerzo en cuanto al diseño de los exteriores de las locaciones. Eran muy simples. La animación no era mala, ni wow. Solo normal.**

 **Pero doy créditos a la paleta de colores y el diseño de personajes.**

 **Los personajes nuevos f** **ueron muy buenos en cuanto a personalidad. Aunque duraron poco en pantalla, se hicieron de agradar rápidamente. Excepto el cerdo ese. Grummer o como se llame. Me fue muuyyy neeeeeh xD**

 **Mi canción favorita fue Time To Be awesome.**

 **¡Me impactó cuando twilight robó la perla! bueno, intentó. Es que es que...¡Es Twilight! Pero me fue muy justificable. Twilight se dejó influenciar también guiada por la desesperación, Pues hizo todo ese viaje, casi mueren en el trayecto, para que la reina diga que no? En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.**

 **Y me gustó que Tempest no recuperara el cuerno, No es por ser mala xD**

 **Pero fue otro toque realista pues al final no todo fue arcoiris, ya que Tempest tiene que aceptar lo que es y darle una oportunidad de nuevo a la amistad luego de que en serio esta la falló, aunque no, lo que no falla es la amistad, sino nosotros le fallamos a la amistad. Esa frase de Twilight fue oro. En serio me tocó porque uuuffff, cuánto no he pasado XD**

 **Lo único malo que sentí que fue anticlimático en cuanto al villano Storm King. Vino y se fue. Le faltó tiempo en pantalla y confrontación al final. Digo, prefiero la confrontación final de Tirek y Twilight que el de la película. Faltó desarrollar ese villano, porque Tempest...uufffff fue peeeeeeeerfecta xD**

 **Y me molestó un poco la actitud de twilight el inicio de la película, parece demasiado principiante. Me recordó a cuando era unicornio, así que sentí un retroceso. Su actitud ante las adversidades lo entiendo perfecto, pero no su actitud al inicio de la película. Y me encantó la manera sutil de Celestia de decirle "en serio quieres que mueva los astros para un pinche evento?" XD De ahí algo que más diria que fue simple, fue que faltó una mejor ambientación en la animación. Y ah, sí que estuvo de fondo Aj y fluttershy XD**

 **Esos diria que fueron sus fallas. Pero tiene varios puntos buenos también. Las canciones fueron la hostia, como dirian los españoles XD La película es consistente. Se mantiene. Objetivamente considero que no tiene ni un momento flojo. Siempre narra algo, y eso es muy bueno, pues entretiene y te mantiene a la expectativa. Siempre sucedía algo o contaba algo. Manejaron bien los momentos oscuros, pues más no se puede pedir considerando el target, pero supieron ponerlos. Las escenas de la huía fueron muy buenas. Se sintió complicación y sólo al final, esa complicación se pone floja.**

 **La película no fue wow. No fue malo. No fue intermedio.**

 **Y aunque sea para vender juguetes, le sentí corazón. En serio sentí sentimientos ahí. Y considero que más bien por el villano y el final, es que le doy a la película un 7/10, que considero un buen puntaje. La película es muy disfrutable. Para arreglar el asunto del villano, considero que el principio de la película, debieron mostrar a storm king haciendo el trato con tempest sin especificar bien cuál era después de saquear algún pueblo, o mejor a tempest entregándole el cetro a storm king después de pasar en algun pueblo o reino a saquear, como uno de los comics. Al menos que dure menos de cinco minutos pero los suficientemente atrapantes para decirte "oh oh" y ahi pasar a la escena del festival. y ya.**

 **Pero bueno, según se rumorea habrá una secuela, 'que si me alegra? Siiiiiiiiii XD espero que arregle los puntos débiles, en especial el villano, y que secuela sea mejor que la primera.**

 **¿A ustedes les gustó? xD**

 **Eeeeeeeeeen fin.**

 **Eso fue todo por mi parte, yo soy chucho cald...oopps! despedida equivocada xD**

 **Abrazote! Y Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	56. El Perdón

**El Perdón**

Twilight mantenía esa gélida mirada de advertencia contra Devious, aún levitado y petrificado a su antojo. Su cetro se mantenía bien sujeto entre el fuerte agarre de sus manos que efectivamente, no le temblaban.

Su cuerpo se recuperaba paulatinamente del ataque. Tal vez no tan rápido como ocurrió con Trixie, pero no le era ya extraño que tenía la habilidad biológica de resistir grandes ataques después de sobrevivir en la lucha que había tenido con su propia cuñada.

No sabía si Devious tomaría en serio su ultimátum, pero lo hacía. Hablaba en serio en declararles guerra, si se atrevían a capturar a Moon White. Con las horribles cosas que le hacían a sus "amenazas". No podía, ni toleraba imaginarlo. No estaba sujeto a discusión, por lo que, algo extraño en ella, no quiso solucionar hablando. Usaría la fuerza de ser necesario. Se puso en guardia a cualquier movimiento en falso y sospechoso una vez que lo liberara, porque no podía quedar ahí arriba por siempre. Y entre más rápido, mejor. Porque no sabría si vendrían más agentes a cubrir la situación, y realmente no quería dañar a nadie, pero eran ellos o su pony especial. Fácil decisión. Por lo que Twilight mantuvo su cetro en alto y fúlgido, con un movimiento de cabeza dando aviso de que desprendería la magia y algo en los ojos de Devious le había dicho que había entendido el mensaje, aunque inmóviles, echaron una chispa salvaje de aceptar gustoso el reto.

Trixie y Pinkie Pie se mantuvieron juntas, estando la segunda no del todo recuperada ante el ataque, aun adolorida como para estar ágil, y le temblaba el cuerpo, estando pesado, pero aún así mantenía el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie y preparada, por defender a sus amigos. Ambas miraron a Twilight y desde ahí, la respaldaban, listas para intervenir en su apoyo. Habían perdido a Sunset, y aunque no tuvieran un lazo tan fuerte con Moon White como con ella, era su amigo, necesitaba ayuda ante su adversidad, no lo abandonarían, y ahí estarían.

Entonces Twilight tomó aire con la guardia alta y en cuanto se decidía a liberarlo y por más que no quiera, que tenga lo que tenga que pasar…

...sus orejas de agudizaron y se calentaron, a la par que su piel se achinó, cuando su corazón se infló con sorpresa aliviada, cuando algo, o más bien alguien tras suyo, se removió contra el suelo en un sonido tosco…

De un sacudón y aspirando con fuerza como si se hubiera estando ahogando, el cuerpo de Moon White reaccionó con un estremecimiento, abriendo de golpe sus ojos grises, en una expresión marcada de conmoción y sobresaltada, contrayendo su pecho violento, como si aprendiera de nuevo a respirar , al primer segundo en completa desorientación en qué cuerpo y lugar estaba. Llevó sus manos a su frente sin sentir su cuerno, enderezándose para sentarse en el suelo cuando al alzar su cabeza, sin que pueda terminar de recobrarse de la experiencia que acababa de tener, con mirada inquieta, reconoció a simple vista la figura de Twilight, y sus prioridades se invirtieron, volteando su comprensión de cabeza.

Twilight se volteó abruptamente con urgente necesidad a verlo, mostrando su rostro impactado de alivio, con sus ojos violetas abriéndose mucho, con una congelada sonrisa de admiración que se extendía a lo largo del rostro.

-¡Moon White! - celebró sonando su voz más alta de lo necesario, pero su leve distracción le hizo perder cierta fuerza en el agarre de su cetro que se venció hacia adelante, lo que la hizo recapitular en lo que se hallaba, teniendo que amortiguar su celebración para después y asentar de nuevo un rostro defensivo y alarmado.

Por su parte Moon White se cercioraba que Twilight estaba transformada y no le costó a su par, enfocar sus ojos más arriba para ver a Devious levitado.

-¡Twilight! - pronunció sorprendido, incorporándose del todo para apartarse del suelo y ponerse en pie a su dirección -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quieren llevarte ¡Eso es lo que ocurre!- exclamó con su mueca preocupada de vuelta.

-¿Llevarme…?- repitió intentado seguirle la idea devolviéndole la mirada, mirándola con el gesto presionado en rabia.

-Ellos saben…- inquirió -…saben lo de Poison. ¡Lo saben todo, inclusive lo que te pasó hoy que..!- se interrumpió con un entrecejo -. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Ante la pregunta, de nuevo, la experiencia pasada detonó en Moon White. Le asaltó un recorte tras otro de palabras e imágenes, todas de Sunset Shimmer, mientras la miraba a los ojos, a sus grandes ojos violetas. Y sintió que el tiempo entró en una extraña pausa que lo aplastaba.

Vio que sus ojos estaban inquietos, llenos de preocupación como de convicción a lo que sea que la había interrumpido, pero se veían radiantes, parecían brillar en la oscuridad que ganaba peso mientras más avanzaba la noche. Sus ojos tenían un color que parecía alguna gema derretida y escarchada, brillantes y relucientes.

La miró y se sintió despiadado.

Verla quemaba.

Verle belleza ante su mirada penetrante y llena de fortaleza, en esa fuerza y devoción llena de pureza. La miraba mientras ella arrugaba su estrecha frente cubierta de su cabellera en un cerquillo. Su gesto cambiaba interrogativo, pasando a uno que ya rayaba a una actitud neurótica, sin dejar de hablar lo que ella había pasado mientras él…no estaba. La veía mover mucho la cabeza. La agitaba y sus cabellos se agitaban con ella. Sus labios formaban diferentes movimientos. Hablaba rápido, atropelladamente. Sus cejas se torcieron formando un entrecejo. Se estaba enojando, y enojada se veía exasperadamente tierna. Nunca se lo había dicho. Por tener sus ojos dándose el lujo, como imprudencia, de mirar todo lo que ella era. El que pareciera delicadamente esculpida no le quitaba toda la fuerza indomable que guardaba de una verdadera guerrera, y había vivido demasiado cosas para contar. Tan inteligente, demasiado, sabía cosas que él ni estudiando tanto, lo memorizaría como ella. Pero si tal vez la lección vendría de su voz musicalmente pegajosa para sus oídos, la aprendería. Y su forma de ver a los demás, al mundo, es lo que la hacía lo que es, lo que la hizo lo que fue.

Con una mirada rebosante de una emoción que no sabría explicarse ni a él mismo, la miró lo más que pudo, como grabándola en su mente mientras seguía hablándole.

Pareciera que no la escuchara, pero lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía, por eso discutían. Por eso reían. Por eso se divertían. Por eso se consentían. Por eso se querían.

Finalmente, Moon White le apartó la mirada sin alterarse ni un poco, y caminó pasando largo de Twilight dejándola con palabras a medias decir. Ella se interrumpió a sí misma y giró para verlo caminar hacia donde estaba el agente petrificado. Moon White le sostuvo la mirada, impasible, durante unos cortos segundos.

Twilight guardó silencio. Él lo pondría en su lugar también. Lo mandará al Tártaro. Sólo reafirmará lo que había dicho. Admiraba que mantuviera esa calma tras haberse enfrentado hace solo un momento la oscuridad. Se le hinchaba el corazón de amor. Sentía orgullo y una felicidad amortiguada que le llenaba el pecho, porque él era fuerte. Increíblemente dominante con su fuerza de voluntad. Sentía ganas de incluso llorar de orgullo y felicidad de que tal como sabía, él no volvería a bajar la guardia. Acababa de vencer un intento de manifestación de oscuridad. Porque era lo más certero para ella de lo que había pasado hace rato atrás. Moon White había superado una difícil prueba y salido airosamente de él. Eso sólo demostraba lo lejos de ser una verdadera amenaza para este o cualquier mundo. Lo que Devious tendría que terminar por aceptar y admitir. De que él no tenía por qué ser llevado por ellos. Él no era una amenaza. Él podría tener una vida normal. Con ella. Él era valiente y audaz. Él...

-Iré con ustedes.

...se había entregado.

Una entrecortada exhalación brotó en un desconcierto que le estranguló. Pinkie y Trixie quedaron igual de impresionadas.

-¿Qué? - sonó la voz de Twilight, incrédula.

-Suéltalo, Twilight- se limitó en decir él sin apartar la vista de Devious -. Suéltalo y no provoques ninguna confrontación- se adelantó a advertirle volteando medio cuerpo para verle el inaudito rostro que adaptó.

-¿Estás...estás qué? -exclamó frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Moon White! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

-Cada palabra- le contestó-. Por eso mismo dejaré que me lleven. Sin oposición alguna- agregó y Twilight apretó el rostro, endureciéndolo. Él se preparó. Ya conocía sus mañas.

-No lo voy a permitir, ¡No!- se negó sosteniendo aún más fuerte el cetro y su esplendor le volvió a sacudir levemente los cabellos.

-Twilight, ellos tienen argumentos suficientes para hacerlo.

-¡No la tienen!-se aceleró en contradecir-. ¡Y hoy es la prueba de ello! ¡Has sido más fuerte que Poison! ¡No permitiste que te doblegara! ¡Venciste su intento de volver!

-Él no intentó volver, Twilight- exclamó con una seguridad infalible. Twilight parpadeó rápido en confusión.

-¿Entonces a qué?- interrogó caminando un par de pasos enfrente sin que sus ojos se apartaran sobre él, lo que lo hacía sentir como una hormiga que se rostizaba por el rayo de luz sobre una lupa.

-Ha recordarme su existencia...- respondió, tensándose -…y eso es mucho peor…- masculló para sí mismo crispando el rostro para mirarla con seriedad. Ella permanecía quieta tratando de seguirle. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar -. Por favor, bájalos.

-Moon White, no…

-Twilight.

-No te entregarás- negó con convicción-. ¿Acaso olvidas lo que hacen con sus "amenazas"? ¿Lo que le hicieron a Golden?- apretó los dientes con rabia -. ¡Me atacó con un arma que combaten mi magia!- agregó y su rostro se endureció en rabia. Pero no el suficiente para cambiar de parecer.

-Sí te oí, y eso sólo me da un mayor motivo- le contestó con voz entiesada, no por ella, sino la frustración de que haya salido lastimada -y es que no tengas que volver a verse amenazada…por mi causa- agregó con impotencia y ella relajó su mirada, sólo un poco. -. Pero aunque detestes la idea, necesitamos su ayuda más de lo que creíamos.

-¿Qué **?-** le fastidió escuchar eso.

 **-** Queremos deshacernos de la amenaza tanto como ellos, ¿no?

-¡Pero sus métodos son cuestionables!- exclamó, ciegamente contrariada. Moon White vaciló un momento, pero sin perder su posición.

-¿Y qué si los métodos son cuestionables pero nos lleven a la solución?- murmuró, sumido en su propia cabeza -. A que recuperes Equestria de una vez por todas. A tus seres queridos. ¿No es lo que quieres?

-¡Claro que es lo que quiero, pero no a costa tuya!- terminó por decir elevando la voz. Moon White cabeceó como si hubiera recibido un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Twilight...suéltalo…

-No- volvió a negar con pesadez. Sus cejas se torcieron, tensas, al igual que su rostro duro.

-Twilight, basta.

-¡Basta, tú!- su voz adaptó un tono mucho más seco -. ¡No te vas a entregar!

-Esto se está volviendo ridículo- mantenía la voz amortiguada pero al borde de la misma contrariedad -. Tienes que bajarlo.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Twilight!

-¡Moon White!

-Twilight, por favor, hazme caso.

-¡Tú hazme caso! ¡Soy tu reina!- se desahogó elevando la voz e hizo brillar más su cetro, iluminándose su rostro entiesado.

-...- enmudeció, solo mirándola como solita caía en cuenta en su comportamiento y palabras.

Tanto Trixie como Pinkie se sorprendieron también ante lo dicho. Se miraron entre ellas con pena, e inevitablemente incómodas de presenciar la discusión.

Twilight parpadeó perpleja ante el sonido de su propia voz hace un momento, deshaciendo la dureza de su rostro y ojos, bajándose sus hombros, como soltando un saco de su espalda y lo miró con sus ojos grandes y ganando un brillo único de cuando se empiezan asomar las lágrimas.

-No quise decir eso…- inquirió en disculpa, con su mirada vidriada en un rostro avergonzado y arrepentido.

El corazón de Moon White se contrajo, profundamente conmovido y aguijonado. Era tortuoso para Moon White verla de esa manera. Era una ternura que le conmovía y le fundía el pecho. Le derretía. Y sus ojos tersos y cálidos que parecían acurrucarla con ellos se lo evidenciaron. Pero a su vez, le hacía sentir infinitamente miserable.

No estaba enojado, en ningún momento lo había estado, sólo frustrado y exasperado a su imprudente discusión en estos momentos. Si esto era demasiado para él, no imaginaba cómo sería para ella, que había perdido y pasado por mucho. La habría abrazado y apretado a su pecho acomodando su cabeza sobre la suya para consolarla. Pero se sentía asquerosamente despreciable para eso. Simplemente, le dedicó una calmada sonrisa que tomó desprevenida a Twilight, abriéndose un poco más sus ojos.

-No dijiste nada que no sea cierto- sonrió un poco más para ella-. Sí, eres la reina…- le musitó levantando su mano para tomarle la barbilla y la alzó un poco a su dirección para que lo viera -…mi reina…- agregó, con mirada serena y tranquila, sin que tal vez ella sea consciente de cómo su cuerpo reaccionó al toque y su relajada voz dulce, coloreándose sus mejillas de un bajo y sutil tono rosado, algo que en un buen y mejor momento, sería excusa para que él acariciara las mejillas con las puntas de los dedos en una cosquilla que sólo elevaría el sonrojo -. Y por eso vas a dejar que me entregue, para estar más cerca de liberar tu reino- soltó su mano de su mentón -. De todos modos, que seas mi reina no hará que te haga caso. Yo no creía en mis gobernantes, ¿Recuerdas?- se dio el lujo de aliviar las cosas poco por el comentario, aunque sin éxito de hacerla animar, pues mantenía esa mirada torturada sobre la suya.

Twilight entrecerró un poco sus ojos, decaída.

-Moon White…- murmuró cabizbaja, y apoyó su frente contra su pecho. De seguro esperando que la arropara con sus brazos como solía hacerlo.

Él no la abrazó.

-Twilight, sé razonable- le habló en un forzado suspiro -. No vale la pena declararnos enemigos. Bájalo y hablaremos. Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo en el que todos estemos contentos.

Twilight apartó el rostro para verlo.

-¿Si ataca?

-Es uno contra tres, Twilight. Es incluso injusto para él.

-Moon white…

-Confía.

Moon White le tomó la mano y se miraron. Pinkie y Trixie se unieron a ellos en silencio, más bien a los lados de Moon White. Twilight las miró y se sintió casi traicionada al verlas del lado de Moon White.

Entonces se resignó. Miró de vuelta hacia al agente con su cetro apuntándolo y lo descendió. Una vez en el suelo, apretó más su mano con la de Moon White y lo liberó de la petrificación.

Devious descongeló su primera posición, con muy mal humor, entregó la mirada al grupo.

-No hay necesidad de usar la fuerza- le exclamó Moon White, enseriado, de forma inmediata -. Ya que me entregaré voluntariamente- se limitó en decir de forma rotunda, lo que hizo exhalar entrecortado a Twilight.

Entonces Devious deslizó su mirada en ella, con una mirada pesada, casi socarrona.

-¿Aun mantienes tu advertencia de ser nuestra segunda amenaza?- su voz sonó agria. Twilight lo miró inexpresiva. Moon White juntaba sus cejas, atento ante lo que escuchaba y la miró. Su mirada hizo que ella fuera incapaz de responder, callando ante la interrogativa con los labios rectos, por mirar hacia otro lado tensando la mandíbula. Devious bufó. -. Eso supuse- murmuró con sequedad -. Uno por amor dice y hace tonterías, reini…

-Ahórrese su patanería- interrumpió Moon White, interponiéndose entre ambos súbitamente, para esconderla de su vista, inclinándose hacia delante con avidez mucho más defensivo, provocando que Black retrocediera sino quería tenerlo tan cerca, con un arqueo de ceja ante su mirada esquiva -. Limitase en hablar conmigo. Y si la vuelve a lastimar…- su mirada se endureció -…ahí sí preocúpese un poquito más de mí- su tono se volvió profundo y claro -. Porque como dijo…por amor uno hace tonterías, y éstas- concentró más su mirada, echando chispas por los ojos apretando los puños con fuerza -, pueden ser peligrosas…

-No ataco si no da motivos- tomó tranquilo la amenazante advertencia. Ladeó la cabeza, apuntando tras su espalda, como si así pudiera verla –. No quiso colaborar y frustraba nuestra situación- miró a Pinkie y Trixie -. Frustraban- corrigió, y ellas se cruzaron de brazos con un ceño huraño en su dirección -, y tenía que probar nuestra nueva tecnología- se lució en decir con cinismo, cosa que le hizo soltar una corta sonrisa fría -. Dos pájaros de un tiro. A ver si en las nuevas pruebas quiera ser de nuevo nuestra conejilla de indias.

-No la meta más en este asunto- advirtió él con aspereza.

-Este asunto es mi asunto también- replicó seguido Twilight apartándose de su muro humano, volviendo al lado de Moon White, mirándolo -. Habrás tomado una decisión y dentro de ella estoy yo. Si tú te vas, iré contigo.

-¡No estoy para pleitos de tórtolos de nuevo!- aseveró Devious con fastidio. Miró a Moon White -. Has sido una bomba de tiempo libre por demasiado tiempo y no tenemos buen antecedente de la primera amiga suya que manifestó ser una amenaza mágica. Más vale tomar precauciones si no quiere volverse un monstruo como ella- obvió refiriéndose a Sunset, cosa que no sólo su pecho se hincó en defensiva, sino de las tres amigas también, poniendo mala cara.

Moon White estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo, pero le ganaron el turno.

Repentinamente, Trixie dio suficientes pasos enfrente con los hombros hacia atrás en un pose feroz mientras hablaba:

-Usted no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es Sunset Shimmer- aseveró Trixie con lenta y pesada voz entre su expresión endurecida y mirada chispeante a la defensiva. -. El monstruo es Flame, ¡No ella! Así que cuide sus palabras cuando se dirija a ella.

-Al igual que Moon White no es una amenaza mágica- defendió Pinkie Pie con un firme ceño, también posicionándose enfrente, junto a la tiesa y firme parada de Trixie -. Él como Sunset es un perjudicado y está en peligro tanto como nosotros ante la verdadera amenaza oculta. Su deber es protegerlo tanto como a nosotras como usted acordó en la reunión que tuvimos- aseveró con firmeza.

-Si atacamos, fue en respuesta a su ataque, porque usted quebró su parte del acuerdo- agregó Trixie con seriedad -. Se lo advertimos, ¿Recuerda? Si se mete con uno de los nuestros, se mete con todos, así se rompa el acuerdo- reafirmó.

Ambas lo encararon, aún pese que mantuviera el guante que las podría terminar por dejar inconsciente. Se pusieron enfrente de Moon White, en un nuevo muro humano entre ambos, en protección.

E inevitablemente, Moon White quedó mudo de impresión mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos a Pinkie Pie y Trixie, hablando en su defensa. Se sintió incómodamente extraño y fuera de lugar. Nunca necesitó que nadie sacara la cara por él. Podría hacerlo solo. Además que mantenía alejados lo suficientemente de su vida privada a su pequeño círculo de amigos como para que ellos supieran sus problemas para defenderlo o ayudarlo. Ahora, caía en cuenta recién, lo expuesto que había estado ante todos los humanos en sus problemas y preocupaciones, como nunca antes en su vida.

Tal vez habría sido que su corazón, ahora que la coraza que lo cubría se había desintegrado por completo, estaba más abierto y menos necio. Como si fuese una revelación, recién reconoció toda la amable y sincera atención que recibía por todas las humanas, incluso por sus amigos varones, que aguantaban todo su mal carácter, y su forma de ser era comprendida por todos y eran pacientes, hasta riéndose de sus propias mañas. Eso, era una verdadera muestra de amistad, porque no sólo estaban en las buenas, sino también en las malas. Nunca lo miraban mal. Nunca lo hacían sentir mal ni rechazado. Siendo a la inversa. Era él quienes los apartaba.

Twilight tenía razón. ¿Cómo no hacerle caso a la titulada princesa de la amistad? Sus amigos eran sus amigos también, de corazón, aunque él no los consideraba así, pero él para ellos, sí.

Y se sintió el ser más despiadadamente egoísta de los dos mundos.

-Muy lindo y conmovedor- exclamó Devious en respuesta ante la intervención de Pinkie y Trixie, manteniendo su tono cortante e inmutable -. Pero ya tomé una decisión y él también- agregó, estirando sus brazos hacia delante, en medio de donde estaban paradas ambas y estiró los brazos de un solo golpe a los lados, haciendo fuerza para apartarlas de un solo empujón que las hizo retirar en trompicones, mirando hacia Moon White, quien volteó a verlo también, aun enmudecido.

Pinkie y Trixie rechinaron los dientes en profunda molestia ante el gesto desdeñoso del agente, que parecía olvidarse de su existencia al ignorarlas por completo, completamente impasible.

-Moon White…- murmuró Twilight en tanto, aun sosteniendo su mano con una firmeza delicada, pudiendo sentir ella que su mano se entornaba fría y le vio una expresión que se descomponía de manera extraña -…aún puedes cambiar de opinión.

Y la intensa luz blanca del guante pasó por en medio de ellos, obligándolos a soltarse y se pararse en cada lado.

-Dije…- amenazó Devious alzando su guante en dirección a ellos, con la luz muy suave, no lo suficiente para cegarlo pero si lanzar una advertencia previa -…que yo tomé una decisión y él también- repitió enseriado. Trixie y Pinkie se irguieron en pose defensiva.

-No- las paró Moon White con voz rotunda. Ambas rompieron su pose y verlo con cejas arqueadas, en impotencia. Moon White les mantuvo un momento la mirada y vio a Devious -. Sé que tomé una decisión- exclamó con un solo asentimiento -. Y lo mantengo.

-Moon White- lo nombró Twilight con profunda frustración.

-Moon White, no tienes que hacerlo- exclamó Trixie de manera inmediata ignorando a Devious y lo volteó a ver, forzando una sonrisa -. Ya no hay peligro. No hay presencia de esa energía negativa. No tienes que irte. Ésta es tu casa mientras estás aquí.

-Aquí estás con amigos, con gente que te quiere- apoyó Pinkie -. Estarás bien rodeado de eso.

-Por Celestia, basta…- las interrumpió con nudo de garganta. -. No, ya dije que no.

-Moon White- reclamó Twilight sujetándolo de un brazo para que la vea -. ¿Por qué haces esto? No hagas esto- cabeceó de lado a lado -. No me hagas esto...

-Vámonos- avisó Devious de una vez.

-¿Ya?- exclamó Twilight, perpleja.

-¿Y qué esperaba, reinita? ¿Una cena de despedida?- miró a Moon White -. Agarre cuanta caso le pertenezca y venga con nosotros. Lo primero que hará es un interrogatorio que puede tardar toda la noche si es necesario.

-Espera, no- se opuso Twilight y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la voz de Moon White amortiguó su voz sobre la suya.

-Twilight…- la nombró cerrando los ojos y levantó su mano a la suya con la que le agarraba el brazo y se la apartó.

El gesto de rechazo, perforó su corazón.

Twilight quedó con las manos al aire, inmóviles en la misma posición del agarre que había tenido, terriblemente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me alejas?- masculló ella con desconcierto ante su actitud y le alzó su mirada profundamente vidriada, en una lucha por no llorar en ese momento.

Había sufrimiento en su voz, en sus ojos, en su rostro, y Moon White lo sabía, por eso ya no pudo mirarla, porque ya le temblaba el cuerpo entregar sus ojos a ella, y por eso hace rato la grabó en su mejor estado…

Se sentía indigno, nada merecedor de que sea la razón de su preocupación. Sentía que iba a desfallecerse, con el corazón que parecía despellejado el cómo se encontraba tan expuesto. Antes le era fácil disimular, ocultar sus emociones, resistiendo, pero esta vez se encontraba muy sensible.

No podía disimular una mueca torturada entre sus cejas arqueadas y barbilla tensa, con sus ojos inquietos relamiéndose los labios, no muy lejos de reflejar la misma torturada mirada de Twilight. Jamás se había sentido tan humillantemente dócil y vencido, por toda la marejada de emociones que no le cabía en el pecho, ardiendo.

-¿Puedo hablar antes con usted?- interrogó Moon White a Devious. Su voz salió desprevenidamente suave y fina, pasiva, tan impropio de él que se llevó la perpleja miradas de las tres chicas, siendo la de Twilight la más preocupada. Incluso Black sintió sorpresa, aunque no lo expresara -. No me opondré ni daré resistencia, pero… ¿Antes puedo hablar con usted?- movió la mandíbula -. A solas.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- aseveró Devious para acelerar las cosas.

-Sólo pido que me deje hablar con Twilight- exclamó Moon White sin demora, saliéndose su voz entorpecida, con un nudo creciendo en su garganta y el vientre hundiéndose como si lo perforara desde adentro. Devious lo vio -. Ella se merece eso al menos, si me voy a ir con usted. Y tiene mi palabra de que me iré después de eso- ante esa promesa, su voz ganó mayor firmeza, para que lo tomara en serio.

-Podemos llevarla a que escuche del otro lado del cuarto de interrogatorio- se limitó en decir y hacer una amonestación con su mano.

-No- negó rotundamente y Devious ladeó la cabeza, Incluso Twilight lo miró igual de desentendida y nerviosa ya para estas alturas. Moon White dejó caer sus cejas, evidentemente afectado en su semblante -. No. Así no…no tiene que enterarse así…por favor…- su voz salió con súplica al final. -. Sólo déjeme hablar con ella a solas…denme eso…- pidió levantando su mirada enseriada pero sutilmente vidriada.

-Moon White… ¿Qué pasa?- farfulló Twilight, cada vez más angustiada.

Moon White sólo podía mantener la mirada esquivada, resistiendo todo lo que pueda la ardiente mirada aguada de amenaza de lágrimas, lo que hizo que los ojos de Twilight se dilataran ganando aun más brillo de sus propias lágrimas, asomándose unas diminutas gotas en el rabillo del ojo, cayéndose solo una.

Devious alzó su vista hacia la pareja, y la mirada tortuosa de ambos, en sufrimiento. Moon White aún lo miraba, esperando esperanzado una respuesta afirmativa de su parte, con un claro semblante de dolor que trataba de amortiguar, mientras Twilight estaba pendiente de él, tratando de descifrar en su expresión, lo que lo quemaba, agitada.

Pasó su vista a Trixie y Pinkie, que miraban también con una sentida intriga en sus cejas encorvadas.

En momentos así, está la pregunta, "¿Qué haría Joe?", el agente de rango superior antes que él y se volvió pedazos…junto con su entrenadora, Ingenious Force.

Pues habría gritado "¡FUEGO!" y matado a todos y hacer aparentar que Serverus Lulamoon en sus negocios estaba liándose con el narcotráfico, lavado de dinero y tenía enemigos. ¿El resto de las amigas? Capturado y mantenerlas encerradas para que colaboren usando tortura…porque funcionó de maravilla la primera vez, ¿no?

Existen terroristas. Verdaderas amenazas en contra de la humanidad de propios seres humanos, como para usar sus métodos controvertibles hacia un puñado de adolescentes que con mucha razón, se llenaban la boca de amenazas por protegerse entre ellos. Eran niñas. Verlas enojadas era como ver un cachorro morderle los zapatos. No le haces mucho caso y terminan por perseguirse las colas o morder un juguete de hule. Pero por eso mismo no está de más mantenerlas vigiladas. Además, muertas y heridas no sirven de nada. Pues son las únicas que, por ahora, realmente podrían hacer frente a cualquier otra locura proveniente del otro mundo o de este mismo. Aunque le fastidiase, las necesitaba enteras por sus poderes como sus propias informaciones para mantenerse al tanto de cada detalle ocurrente con respecto a las reales amenazas y estar preparado para ello. La tecnología no era lo único que estaba preparando.

Mientras tanto, tendría que aspirar en paciencia sus chillantes ladridos de cachorro, pues ya sabía su patrón: que en cuanto daba un paso atrás, ellas daban cinco. Y lanzaban otro ladrido. Y torearlas era la manera más oculta de analizar hasta dónde son capaces de llegar, que nunca pasan de amenazas y usan sus poderes sin intenciones de herirlo. Pero algo cambió hoy. Y era la …"reina". Aunque se puso de cebo, hubiera dejado ver hasta donde sería capaz de rebasar el límite, así como usar todo el potencial de su arma guante, que tenía más de una función. Así que sí fue decepcionante el que el noviecito llegara a detener su intención, para entregarse voluntariamente, aunque le ahorró tiempo y paciencia. Y ella no respondió cuando le preguntó si aún mantenía la amenaza. "Eso supuse" él había respondido. Arqueó una ceja. Coincidía con el muchacho. Por amor, uno hace tonterías y estas…pueden ser peligrosas.

Gracias por la advertencia.

Miró devuelta a la pareja.

-Estaremos patrullando toda la noche así que no hagan tonterías y lo recogeremos por la mañana- avisó Devious con sequedad, ante la mirada admirada de los presentes. Devious concentró su mirada en ellos -. El que seamos peligrosos, no nos hacen los "malos"- comentó para sorpresa de ellos, impactados -. Y tú sabes eso- apuntó la barbilla a Moon White, que no reaccionó nada a cambio, manteniendo una ligera expresión de sorpresa a que haya aceptado su pedido. -. Sólo que no se ponga "complicada" tu compañera mañana- alzó la voz mirando con enfado a Twilight. -. A ver qué pasa si esta vez descargo el guante en toda su potencia- amenazó con verdadera advertencia que bien levantó la defensiva de los demás. Los cachorros bajaron la cola.

-Gracias- farfulló Moon White sin aliento. Devious no dijo nada, solo les entregó una larga mirada en su expresión entablada, para mirar hacia Trixie.

-Sígame para recibir algunas instrucciones en cuanto a su "papi"- ordenó con amonestación para seguido salir de la sala con pasos pesados, no sin antes volver a mirar a la pareja con una mirada severa, endurecida de advertencia.

Trixie deshizo su transformación y lo siguió. Lo mismo hizo Pinkie, lanzando una mirada hacia Twilight, que ya también volvió a su apariencia normal, y a Moon White, para dejarlos solos. No se molestó en despedirse pero lo hizo con la mirada, ya que veía que ambos estaban más pendientes en lo que había en discutir.

Y apenas abandonaron el sitio, el silencio los encapsuló.

De repente la sala de estudio se hizo demasiado grande. Demasiado silenciosa. Y ellos demasiados pequeños, insignificantes. La brisa que se filtraba de la ventana parecía cuchilla que les cortaba la piel con solo rozarse. Ambos se habían quedados estáticos en su sitio, ella sin desprender la mirada con el alma en un hilo y él continuaba sin entregarle la mirada, viendo hacia un punto muerto de la habitación, hasta que finalmente fue Moon White quien se movió primero.

Movió su cuerpo como si le pesara, o más bien si el piso fuese de vidrio. No caminó en un punto en específico, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta que empezó a caminar, con la mente que le hormigueaba que él mismo se sorprendió verse en un movimiento desorientado. Le costaba trabajo incluso hacer la voluntaria necesidad de respirar. El corazón le latía frenético, se contraía dolorosamente. Estaba nervioso. Mucho. Inclusive hasta asustado. Sentía que no podía hablar y a cambio quería hacer otra cosa mucho más patética que caminar sin rumbo de la habitación cerrada. Y era llorar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazar a Twilight y vencerse en llanto. Y el hecho de querer pasar por esa humillación, le agonizaba aún más el corazón.

Twilight no le apartaba la mirada, siguiéndole. Sus ojos eran grandes, bien despiertos pero por lo alarmados que estaban, esperando, sintiendo que un frío le recorría en la columna, empezando por las puntas de los dedos hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Su pecho estaba agitado, respirando entrecortado. Presentía algo malo. Algo terriblemente espantoso. Y también sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Cuando finalmente Moon White la miró, ella jadeó entre un constante parpadeo.

-Encontré a Sunset- empezó sin preámbulo y aspiró por la nariz con fuerza para tomar valor y no desmoronarse para devolverle la mirada a Twilight, quien tenía sus ojos reflejando confusión en un ligero ceño. Se veía aún más confundida que antes y desorientada. Parpadeó.

-N-no…- titubeó, parpadeando más rápido y asentó mejor la voz -. Moon White, tuviste una ilusión, como Sunset, sí, de tus peores temores. Te encontré aún con neblina púrpura irradiando de tus ojos. Debió ser una ilusión, ¿Pero qué pasó en la ilusión para que tú…?

-No, Twilight- le interrumpió y ella movió sus labios queriendo continuar hablando pero igual no salió nada de su boca, al verle el rostro casi ausente pero su mirada completamente viva y seguro -. En serio, vi a Sunset- parpadeó lento -. Después de la ilusión que dices, tuve contacto con ella, en algo…como un plano astral…un plano de manifestación alterno, oscuro, vacío, frío y solitario…la vi después de tanto...- sus ojos ganaron una extraña emoción y Twilight sólo pudo callar, asimilando lo que decía, en su propia mente uniendo cabos.

Como lo describía, pensó de casi forma inmediata a esa infinita oscuridad en la que ella pudo hablar cara a cara por primera vez con Poison. Su sangre se heló dolorosamente y lo miró aún más atenta de lo que yo estaba. La cabeza le iba a estallar, como el corazón. Jadeó repentinamente, llevándose las manos a la boca en consternación. Moon White reaccionó ante su gesto, viéndola como dejaba que sus ojos brillaban aún más en lágrimas que se corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Sunset…- jadeó conmocionada, agitando su cabeza. Moon White se sintió realmente incómodo que la nombrara en ese momento y miró a otro lado, de nuevo -…realmente la viste… ¡Viste a Sunset!- terminó por elevar su voz, apartando sus manos de su boca y con pasos acelerados se le acercó, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba, completamente emotiva y preocupada -. ¡¿Cómo la viste?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- jadeó aún más fuerte, más impactada y preocupada por su amiga-. La viste…- se recordó con asombro -…tú y ella se vieron…- dejó la boca un momento abierta, dejando de respirar -…Moon White… ¿Fuiste amable con ella?- preguntó, recordando súbitamente la enemistad que los separaba. Volvió a estremecerse -…oh no…no me digas que pelearon y algo malo le ocurrió.

-Twilight…- murmuró contrariado.

-¡Lo hiciste, ¿cierto?!- se frustró con precipitada acusación, con una mueca de impotencia -. ¡Moon White, no! Creí que a estas alturas entendías que ella realmente estaba arrepentida de lo que…

-¡Twilight!- la volvió a nombrar lanzándole una mirada profundamente afectada, para agacharla de nuevo, tratando de saber cómo continuar.

Twilight enmudeció, mirándolo mejor sin que la cegara la conmoción, y se dio cuenta del semblante de dolor que le cubría el rostro. Ella dejó vencer sus hombros, amortiguando mejor la noticia, al darse cuenta de que por eso se encontraba tan torturado y afectado. Reunirse de nuevo con Sunset Shimmer después de todo lo que habían pasado, debió ser realmente emotivo y difícil para él. Aún peor que obviamente, debió volver y tener que dejarla atrás. Lo veía completamente desarmado, apesadumbrado y desconsolado. Sufría, y mucho, que el corazón se le encogió y arrugó que se asemejaría a una pasa, como si estaba a punto de desintegrarse.

Pero ya lo había visto así, una vez.

La única vez que lo vio así, fue cuando ella lo rechazó durante su cita.

Sus ojos vidriaron con fuerza al detectar, que Moon White tenía el corazón roto.

Por su lado, Moon White mantenía sus ojos grises pegados al suelo, como si esperaba que algo saliera de ahí, pero sólo era una excusa torpe por no tener que mirar de nuevo esos ojos violetas. Se sentía completamente fuera de su propio alcance. No sabía cuáles eran o serían sus reacciones. Quería gritar casi en un gruñido y golpear la pared con los puños bien cerrados para desahogarse. Sentía que algo salvaje quería desahogar todo el dolor, pero el sólo pensarlo, le entumecía el alma y cortaba el aliento, porque sabía lo que ese sentimiento ardiente abriéndose paso en su interior, debía tener cuidado.

Pero entonces, repentinamente algo tan suave cubrió su pecho en una corta pero reconfortante caricia.

Su cabeza se mantuvo baja, pero sus ojos brincaron hacia su pecho, para ver la delicada mano de Twilight acomodada a la altura de su corazón, que latía frenético e intranquilo, que se cohibió al sentir el contacto de su mano.

-Sshh- salió dulcemente de los labios de Twilight, con su mirada delicada y tersa, llena de amor y comprensión sobre él, con una sonrisa pequeña y dulce -. Estoy aquí. No estás solo. Primero calmate y hablaremos- murmuró con tal encanto que entre su expresión torturada y en contra de su voluntad, él sintió un ligero sonrojo apoderarse de sus pómulos y sintió un ardiente calor justo debajo donde se posaba la mano de Twilight.

Su corazón se agitó retorciéndose de gusto y dolor, queriendo ignorar lo segundo, para evitar sentir esa fuerza de su interior, por lo que cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en esa calidez suave esparciéndose en su pecho, sintiendo cómo la mano se abría contra su corazón, como si se lo acunara para relajarlo y consentirlo, si lo sostuviera en su mano y pudiera descansar, sin poder evitar separar sus labios y cortar su respiración cuando sintió ahora una caricia subiéndose a lo largo de su mejilla izquierda.

La otra mano de Twilight subía a su rostro con una suave lentitud reconfortante, mirándolo con completa devoción y entrega, alzando su rostro en el proceso, feliz que se lo permitiese y sonreír al ver su rostro suavizado con ojos cerrados, contemplando sus facciones profundamente. La curva de su frente, sus pómulos salientes, la forma en que la línea que caía hasta su barbilla saliente y la forma redondeada de sus labios. Y su piel pálida, suave y tersa al tacto. Sus ojos se volvieron intensos, embelesados, viendo belleza por donde lo viera y sus mejillas se sonrojaran, mientras su mano llegaba al tope de su cabeza y moviera a explorar su cabellera desordenada, y deslizó sus dedos entre sus hebras, provocando un agradable estremecimiento de su parte, que sólo lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente y ella sonriera igual, sin que se inmutara de cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba con sus ojos entrecerrándose, mientras los de Moon White se abrían lentamente, como si le pesara los párpados, encontrándose con su rostro muy cerca del suyo, y se miraron a los ojos. Para esas alturas, había fuegos artificiales en su pecho reventándose. La caricia, fue como un anestésico. Repentinamente ya no había dolor ni miedo. Sólo podía sentir por todos lados lo que siempre la hacía sentir Twilight.

-Moon White…- murmuró ella, enrojeciéndose más y agarró su cabello con delicadeza, inclinándose lo poco que faltaba para finalmente besarlo.

-Besé a Sunset.

Twilight detuvo su acercamiento, a los filos de sus labios. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los suyos, cambiando su expresión por unos más quietos, observándolo fijamente, encontrando los suyos turbios, como si se azotara una tormenta pero la resistía con presionada valentía. Y los encapsuló de nuevo el silencio.

Su voz salió más clara de lo que creyó, que inclusive él mismo se sorprendió de escuchársela. Eso sólo significaba que estaba bien lo que iba a decir, aún si resistía con fuerza sobrehumana el que no le temblara más las rodillas.

El silencio se hizo más profundo...y todo cambió.

Twilight le mantuvo la mirada, pero ésta se puso irritada, consternada. Su ceño pobló de arrugas su frente pero en ningún momento abandonó su acercamiento.

-¿En serio?- interrogó con acusación -. ¿Utilizas a Sunset para aventarme una mentira tan cínica como esa para que te deje ir con gusto con la agencia?- reprochó.

Moon White le sostuvo la mirada igual. Aún estaba en ese trance que le provocó con su acto de amor, y eso mismo lo relajó para darse el valor de encarar las consecuencias de sus actos. Decirle la verdad era también un acto de amor.

-Twilight, ¿Realmente me crees capaz de jugar con eso?- se limitó de preguntar y su voz se oyó arrastrada y triste, pero firmemente entonada.

Un gesto aturdido decoró el rostro de Twilight.

-Basta…- exclamó concentrando más su ceño con la mirada aún incrédula.

Pero él estaba lejos de detener la verdad.

-Verla desató lo que tanto me había negado- farfulló -. Lo que me decía tu amiga Rarity en Equestria. Hasta tú…- exclamó mirándola intensamente cómo lo escuchaba petrificada en confusión-. Yo nunca la odié. Siempre quise que volviera. Jamás dejó de ser importante en mi vida y aún puedo quererla...

Lentamente, la mano de Twilight de su pecho se apartó, al igual que la otra se soltaba de su cabellera. El rostro incrédulo que marcó su expresión, se había petrificado, con los labios levemente separados y los ojos contemplándolo de forma implacable, como si buscara una pizca de falsedad o chiste de mal gusto, pero no. Sólo veía sus ojos grises apagados mirándola de manera cariñosa, pero a la vez honestamente resignados y cansados, abatidos, pero muy, muy culpables y avergonzados.

Twilight permaneció con esa congelada expresión mientras regresaban sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y retrocedía. Ni idea como lo hacía, ya que no sentía nada del cuello para abajo, sintiéndose mareada y difícil de concentrarse.

Sus ojos aún se depositaban sobre él inquisitivos pero a su vez, como si desvariara, aturdida porque su mente se asaltó de imágenes que se desencadenaron tras sus tan concretas palabras. Su propia voz apareció en su mente…

" _-Si decides correctamente, alejándote de este tipo de hechizos, Sunny y tú nunca se separarán"._

Twilight quedó quieta, con la mirada absorta a sí misma, escuchándose en un horrible recuerdo que quiso evitar y esconder. Aquel viaje al pasado...

"- _Crecerás y te convertirás en lo que más deseas. Vas a explorar, enseñar y crear hechizos que compartirás con todo el mundo que es lo que siempre has querido. Vas a ser más feliz de lo que realmente el destino te había deparado"._

El rostro de Twilight ganó una repentina palidez, cuando recordó la imagen de Moon White de potrillo, mirándola absorto a sus palabras, rebosando en curiosidad, perdiéndose de su alrededor en su momento, y Moon White reaccionaba al verla que no parecía seguir escuchándolo.

" _-¿Y Sunny?- le había preguntado el potrillo. Twilight sonrió con delicadeza,_

 _-Ella está decidiendo lo que realmente quiere- le dijo -. Va encontrar algo más que la hará feliz. Algo que en realidad desea en su corazón, más allá de su ambición que le nubla la mente a tomar esos malos atajos como engañar y robar que con el tiempo le hará cometer graves errores. Pero sea lo que elija, ella querrá que estés a su lado, porque aunque por algún motivo se lleguen a separar… ella siempre querrá recuperarte"._

Twilight se había quedado completamente ensimismada, como una estatua que abandonaron ahí. Sus ojos se intensificaron, pero se mostraban idos en cada asalto de recuerdo. Y Moon White sintió un hoyo cavándose en todo su centro, volviéndose más bien un sonido que latido el movimiento errático de su corazón agonizar.

-Twilight…Twilight…- la empezó a nombrar con cautela, porque le recorrió un terrible miedo de dar un paso en falso ante su expresión ida. -. Twilight, por favor…no has escuchado todo, por favor…cálmate…- suplicó profundamente angustiado, quebrándosele la voz y caminando exageradamente despacio hacia donde ella se había alejado en una distancia prudente.

Mientras ella aún permanecía pasmada en su ubicación, pero le vio su rostro descompuesto en intranquilidad, llevando las manos adelante y abiertas, como si estuviesen listos si en algún momento se cayera.

" _-¿En verdad?- preguntaba Moon White con cierta ilusión en su expresión, empezando a sonreírse de a poco, agradándole lo que escuchaba, no dejando desapercibido por Twilight el sutil color rosa en sus mejillas, amenazando un sonrojo._

 _"Oh…" fue lo que pensó sintiendo una incómoda sensación agridulce mientras forzaba una sonrisa"._

"Oh…" repitió Twilight en su mente.

Deslizó sus ojos hacia un lado, sintiéndose repentinamente hueca...vaciada, que si una brisa pasara, capaz y se la llevaba. Y estremecerse.

" _-Me lo mataron…- farfulló Sunset con voz fina, contemplando la inexpresividad del rostro de Moon White cuando intentó sacar a Poison. -. Era mi amigo…mi único amigo…- sus ojos cargaron rápidamente lagrimas con profundo dolor-...el único que me quería…a quien yo quería…y me lo mataron… ¡Me lo mataron!- rugió enfurecida de nuevo, dándoles la cara entre el calor acumulado de su cuerpo, con su gesto tieso y rabioso, y sus vidriados ojos llenos de dolor. -. ¡Mataron a Moon White!- bramó tirando la última lágrima para verse más sombríos sus ojos al endurecerlos con el resplandor de su cuerpo volviéndose más fuerte y su melena y cola empezaron a moverse como si fuesen llamas"._

-Eso tiene sentido- su voz salió anormalmente tranquila, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar vidriarse con un horrible nudo en la garganta y lo miró.

El que pronunciara palabra y le entregara la mirada, de vuelta en sí, hizo que Moon White detuviera su acercamiento para mirarla profundamente, interrogativo ante sus palabras. Twilight repitió esas tres palabras en su interior hasta que rebotaran unas sobre otras, para encontrar la claridad detrás de ellas.

-Sí…tiene sentido…- se aseguró con voz aligerada, sin que sus ojos venciera la capa de lágrimas que mantenía, mirando a Moon White a través de ella -. Tú y Sunset…tienen sentido….- especificó y él arqueó las cejas. Ella abrió de nuevo la boca para hablar aunque le tembló la barbilla en el proceso -….más sentido de lo que tú y yo somos…

-Twilight…- habló al ras pero ella cabeceó a los lados, lo que provocó que se le cayeran gordas lágrimas de sus párpados.

-Tú no entiendes, Moon White- habló en susurro, ronca -. Haz caso a lo que te digo- sonrió con su mirada llena de lágrimas que la dejaban ciega por el grueso muro cristalino que concentraba en sus ojos -. Tú y Sunset…eso tiene sentido. Es correcto. Es como debió ser desde el principio. Se querían. Yo…- aspiró parpadeando inevitablemente en necesidad al quemarle ya las vistas y sus lágrimas se caían simulando una pequeñísima cascada, entre la perpleja expresión de Moon White al escucharla -. Yo soy un error…- jadeó con voz quebrada. -. Yo soy la razón por la que tú y Sunset no están juntos…y están sufriendo…

Los ojos de Moon White se abrieron bastante.

Ella estaba a punto de…confesar su viaje en el tiempo.

-No…Twilight, no…- refutó defensivo con un brillo en los ojos de sus propias lágrimas.

Él cortó la distancia en sus zancadas apresuradas, pero ella la alargaba al retroceder en retro, temblándole los labios mientras continuaba hablando.

-No me contradigas- rogó descorazonada, apretando los labios entre sí a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos en un gesto doloroso que hizo aspirar tortuosamente a Moon White en su propia expresión quebrada cayendo sus lágrimas -. No lo hagas porque tú no entiendes, tú no sabes que yo…- apretó más los párpados entre sí, temblando -…yo…y-yo…

-¡No me importa!- elevó la voz en un tono ronco y se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, lo que provocó que su parada flaqueara y sus rodillas se vencieran.

El cuerpo de Twilight se vino abajo y él cayó con ella, sujetándola rodeada de sus brazos, haciéndola caer de rodillas amortiguando un golpe.

-No me importa. No me importa, ¿Oíste, Twilight?- repitió preso en ansiedad, sin intención de soltarla con su cabeza posada sobre su hombro, con su rostro duro de firmeza al igual que sus ojos bañados en lágrimas -. No me importa si desencadenaste algo en el pasado…¡Me importa demasiado poco!…sólo me importas tú- gruñó con un fuerte ceño entre sus cejas, vidriando más los ojos mientras Twilight expandió sus ojos a más no poder.

-¡¿Lo sabes?!- jadeó en pánico -. ¿Cómo lo…?- decía, para recordar de súbito que en el paseo en el centro comercial, Moon White se había ido con Time Turner y no llegó hasta más tarde. Su rostro se descompuso más si eso era posible -. No…no… ¡No!- se apartó de él. Repelándolo, provocando que se levantaran de lleno sino querían caer al suelo a cada lado -. ¡Con razón estabas tan raro esta mañana!- exclamó sin aliento -. Con razón…- su mirada se entristeció -…la besaste…

-Twilight…- gimoteó descorazonado -…no…no te confundas…

-¿Confundirme?- repitió crispando el rostro. Se señaló -. ¡Moon White, yo fui quien desató todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora! ¡Por mi intervención, Sunset ambicionó el poder que sintió al creerte muerto y tú…! ¡Tú enfermaste!

-¡Twilight!

-Perdiste todo lo que te importaba…tu salud, tu sueño, a Sunset…tu padre…- sollozó con dolor -…y yo, aun sabiendo lo que hice…¡Te lo oculté!- hizo una mueca de sorpresa, dejando su boca abierta por un segundo ante su mirada consternada -. ¡Te oculté que soy la razón de tus desgracias en cadena!- azotó su cabeza de lado a lado -. Yo…no entiendo por qué no tuve el valor de decírtelo…yo…yo fui egoísta. Oh…- se horrorizó de ella misma agarrándose los lados del rostro -…fui tan egoísta….¡¿Cómo pude hacerte esto?! Quedarme callada…evitar revelar la verdad…por…por…- cerró sus ojos, aspirando fuerte -…miedo a perderte…-masculló con fragilidad, -...yo también te traicioné…- farfulló con la mirada gacha -...yo he sido egoísta. No tengo por qué reclamarte si fui yo quién arruinó sus vidas y su amor en primer lugar. Si eliges a Sunset en vez de mí. Y nosotros recuperaremos a Sunset- asintió y un par de lágrimas se soltaron para aterrizar al piso, sonriendo con una extraña alegría y tristeza -...Sunset volverá y yo me haré a un lado…y volverán a ser felices, antes...antes de que yo interviniera en sus vidas…pero por favor, Perdóname. Lo lamento mucho, pero lo hice por amor, por amor a los dos. Ella es mi amiga y tú.. tú...- musitó, no pudiendo más y se giró enseguida para salir de su presencia de una vez.

Pero entonces su muñeca fue sujetada con un agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerla, pero no tanto como para que la lastimase.

Twilight quedó inmóvil, con su mirada aguada y atormentada hacia enfrente, sintiendo su mano atrapada.

-Dije que no me importa lo que hiciste- brotó la voz de Moon White con profundidad, seguro de sí mismo-. Y no puedes decir que no tenemos sentido, porque Twilight, tú y yo tenemos tanto sentido… porque te amo- Twilight aguó más la mirada -. Te amo, Twilight.

-Pero la quieres a ella también…- musitó suavizando un ceño, saliéndosele en acusación.

Moon White acortó la distancia, aun sosteniendo su muñeca, hasta llegar a un nada tras su espalda y acercó su rostro a su oído.

-La quiero…pero no como lo hago contigo…- su voz salió tenuemente seria pero suave -…había sentimientos hacia ella, pero no es lo mismo- tensó la mirada -. No tengo excusas, Twilight. La besé y por un momento…

-Me olvidaste- concluyó su oración, cortante.

El cuerpo de Moon White tembló en un punzante hormigueo que terminó en un fulminante hincón en su pecho, como perforándolo, terriblemente avergonzado y culpable, mientras Twilight apretaba los dientes, con un terrible dolor en su pecho, pero tomó valor y se dio la vuelta de una vez para verlo, entregándole la mirada. Y sus ojos lo quemaron. Moon White se sintió minúsculo bajo su mirada vidriada pero atenta, con su barbilla bien quieta, para entonar su voz lo más sostenida posible sin quebrarse:

-Yo…hice lo que hice…al viajar al pasado…por ti…por todos…- tragó saliva sintiendo su boca seca -…aunque eso significara que no existiría un tú y yo…- aspiró, asintiendo un poco con la mirada cada vez más intensa y Moon White se limitó quedarse quieto, con sus manos pesadas y heladas en el latido errático de su corazón -…yo aposté nuestro amor…por tu felicidad…y el de Sunset…- su voz se perdió en un forzado suspiro, cerrando los ojos -…tuve un buena intención…te lo juro…- volvió a abrir sus ojos y su rostro se mostró menos duro y su mirada fue más compasiva -…pero sólo cumplí lo que ya estaba escrito…y tú también…- agregó como si se atragantara y crispó el rostro en tormento -…si está escrito, que en ti y en ella exista amor…no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo…no puedo detener ese sentimiento...y lo que conlleva...

Twilight cerró sus manos en un puño. Una parte de ella, una mezquina y tentadora, le susurraba con fuerza que lo empujara a puños. Lo abofeteara por la traición. Que él lo había hecho en venganza después que supiera del viaje al pasado. Que era un castigo que merece por arruinar su vida. Que su amor se pasó hacia Sunset porque al final, ella era una víctima igual que él de sus propias manos. Ella hizo un mal queriendo hacer el bien. Pero había algo mucho más grande que esa voz susurrándole esas cosas. Y era la razón.

Había algo de lo que estaba ciegamente segura y era que Moon White no era un pony vengativo, ni desdeñoso. Podría tener una mala actitud a veces, pero nunca le haría un mal a alguien con la intención de hacerlo sufrir. Tenía un hermoso corazón latiente en su pecho, sensible como valiente y protector que no lo dejaba odiar nunca. Y sabía que la quería. Le ha demostrado más de una vez que la quería. Lo que vivieron ha sido real en todos los sentidos. Sabía que no la traicionó por hacerla sufrir ni dañar a nadie. Sabía que la traicionó, porque alguien estuvo primero en su corazón. Antes que ella, existió alguien más. Existió Sunset. Y si verla, perdonarla, le volvió el amor y la besó…ella simplemente se haría a un lado. Aunque su traición doliera, le veía sentido por qué lo hizo, así le destroce que amara a alguien más y ella sólo estuvo de paso.

Por segunda vez, decidiría su felicidad que el amor que le tiene. Lo amaba lo suficiente para elegir que esté bien, aunque eso quiera decir que lo dejaría ir. Pero eso no aseguraba que lo dejara de amar,

Y ante su declaración, el rostro de Moon White se entornó lívido y sus ojos la escudriñaron, inquietos.

-Twilight…- la llamó sin aliento y ella esquivó la mirada con un gesto de dolor, apretando los labios y luchando por no volver a llorar.

Moon White levantó la mano hacia ella enseguida pero la dejó en el aire, como si desprendiera algún campo de fuerza que no la permitiese tocarla, cuando en realidad no podía hacerlo porque no se sintió capaz. Escucharla desamoradamente comprensiva, le laceraba. Era como si una parte suya se abandonara. Era un dolor distinto con lo que sintió con Sunset. Con ella fue ardor. Con Twilight era un vacío que se expandía en todo su ser. Y era muchísimo peor. Eran amores distintos, y el amor más fuerte que le pertenecía su corazón…sufría a sus ojos. Finalmente, respiró fuerte, para convocar la compostura, y entregó una mirada fija hacia ella.

-Te debo una disculpa. Te debo muchísimo más que eso. Porque eres mi pony especial y te fallé- Twilight desplomó sus cejas, reprimiendo un suspiro entrecortado, como si aguantara el ardor de una herida -. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no era mi intención besarla…pero sucedió. No es excusa. No merecías que te haga eso...sin importar lo que hiciste- tensó su mirada con aplomo -. Algo me empujó y no sé qué pensaba que no pude evitarlo. Una parte de mí simplemente me dominó y me inclinó. La besé y supe tantas cosas…- su mirada se apenó -…supe lo que perdí…- la miró fijamente, deslizando sus ojos a lo largo de su perfil -…pero también lo que gané…- enfatizó con voz dulce al igual que su mirada, con los ojos acariciando el largo de su cara con suave lentitud, y sintió una agradable sensación brillar en su pecho.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Twilight se estremeció al cambio de su mirada, sorprendida cuando sintió esa calidez dulce caer sobre su corazón como si fuese un abrigo que la arropa en invierno. Moon White por su lado entornó sus ojos con tristeza.

-…pero eso no es justificación de que te fallé, que…- tensó su mirada con aplomo -…que te traicioné…- jadeó con dificultad y Twilight cerró los ojos con una mueca.

-Yo también lo hice…- murmuró con mirada distante y esquiva, ante el recuerdo de haberle ocultado el origen de su calamidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas -. He sido tan egoísta…

-Los dos, Twilight...hacer tonterías por amor puede ser peligroso...- murmuró sin dejar de mirarla -. Siempre sentí que eras demasiado para mí, ¿Pero sabes?- negó firmemente con la cabeza -. No me importó. Te quería me mereciera o no tu afecto. Quería que me correspondieras así haya mejores corceles que yo. Quería que me eligieras a mí, porque quería ser yo quien te haga feliz. Dejaría mi vida abierta para ti, como nunca a nadie se lo permití- le miró su ceño angustioso dibujar repentinamente y cómo ladeaba su rostro de vuelta a él. Moon White no desprendió su mirada, aunque se sentía preso en culpa -. Twilight, mi vida no perdió sentido cuando todo se oscureció. Al traicionarme Sunset, se llevó muchas cosas de mí y me cambió lo que fui. Aun así, no me rompió. Seguí adelante como sea. Llegué gran parte de mis objetivos con todo y enfermedad. Estaba resignadamente feliz con lo que la vida me quitaba y me dejaba disfrutar, acostumbrado a que me quite lo que me complementaba…hasta que llegaste tú- ladeó la cabeza para conseguir verla de frente y ella tembló volteando más la cara-. Tú…literalmente, irrumpiste mi casa- tiró una inevitable risa melancólica mientras su corazón se hinchaba -. Te echaba pero tú volvías por más. Te metiste a mi vida bruscamente. Trajiste parte del pasado contigo…pero tú me diste más a cambio- no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría entre su melancolía -. Tú me diste un presente el cual aferrarme por primera vez. Me diste esperanza a creer en las segundas oportunidades. Me enseñaste luz donde yo veía oscuro. Hiciste que me abriera, que riera, que confiara. Me hiciste decir "sí" en mis "no". Me estabas cambiando. Tal vez no destruiste mi coraza, pero hiciste algo mejor, que fue entrar a mi corazón a través de ella y transformarme para hacerme mejor. Tu presencia compensó todo lo que perdí en el pasado y me complementaste. Así un día, simplemente me di cuenta…que te amaba- sonrió maravillado -. Podía amar de nuevo…y el haber creído perder tu amor…- su sonrisa descendió -… consiguió lo que Sunset no pudo: romperme. Te fuiste y quedé más vacío de lo que alguna vez me he sentido. Amarte es esencialmente egoísta. Ridículo si aún lo hago aun a pesar de todo- agregó con un tono más cauteloso para referirse a su intervención en el pasado -. Te dije que me has hecho feliz más de lo que me has hecho daño- le recordó y ella jadeó, dándole la espalda pero él continuó hablando -. Pero no quiero que la vida me quite eso. No quiero perderte. Ni dejarte de amar. Tú eres mi presente. Eres por quien quiero un futuro, y hoy al fin despedí todo el pasado que arrastraba. Aún hay amor para Sunset, pero es el mismo que guardas tú y el resto de sus amigos por ella, porque quien tiene mi corazón entero eres tú, sólo tú Twilight- presionó su mirada vidriada, llenándose de lágrimas mientras Twilight hacía lo mismo, con su cara enrojecida. -. No habrás sido mi primer amor, pero eres el único que querré para el resto de mi vida…- se le quebró la voz. -. Pero aun así no puedo pedirte que te quedes- sentenció y ella abrió abruptamente sus ojos, para al fin mirarlo, entornando la mirada ante sus palabras para intentar seguirle -, las cosas como las ves, es envidiable y admirable, es lo que me encanta de ti, pero este...problema, es diferente a lo que te has enfrentado- explicó, y vio a Twilight retrocediendo, mirándolo, temerosa ante sus palabras que dio un giro a la conversación. -. Lo que sea que quiere Poison…es demasiado volátil e impredecible. Mira lo que ocurrió hoy. Él tiene el poder suficiente para volver, pero no lo hace. Eso quiso demostrar. El encontrarme con Sunset y desatar todas esas emociones y ver su realidad…son sólo pruebas de que…

-…de que ese puedes ser tú…- su voz sonó áspera y dura, costándole decir.

Moon White se sorprendió de oírla hablar, chocando sus ojos con los suyos, que estaban aún tersos de lo emotivos que estaban pero adaptaron un semblante serio ante el rumbo que llevó las cosas. Continuó.

-…eso o peor…- murmuró muy bajo pero ella lo oyó, alzando su vista fija a él de manera defensiva pero inevitablemente desorientada por cómo conducía las cosas.

-Moon White, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-En que tienes que entender de una vez, que en algún momento las cosas podrán ser mejor, pero también peor. En algún momento yo podría caer y tú no estarás preparada para cuando suceda.

Twilight tensó el rostro, notablemente en desacuerdo e incómoda.

-¿Y tú sí? - se atrevió a hablar. Moon White le clavó la mirada.

-Por protegerte...sí. Haré lo que sea- juró firmemente con claridad y voz lenta para que se escuchase que no había vuelta atrás una vez dicha, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Por eso te vas- no preguntó, sino más bien confirmó. -. Aceptaste irte con Devious para "protegerme"- reprochó.

Moon White la miró con más intensidad.

-Si te habría lastimado fuera de control por esa ilusión…- aborreció pensar sin concluir la oración.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-No correré el riesgo.

Ella arqueó una ceja, en desafío.

-Entonces terminarás conmigo- adivinó su intención -. No por Sunset. No por mi traición. No por mi egoísmo. ¿Pero sí por mi amor?

-No voy a terminar contigo- le contestó al ras con misma mirada intensa -. Tú lo harás.

-...- enmudeció sin entender.

-Te dije que no puedo pedir que te quedes…-entristeció la mirada -...pero tampoco puedo pedirte que te vayas. Lo que puedo pedirte es que cambies tu percepción de vencer a Poison, a Flame. De que no veas las cosas negras ni blancas, sino grises. De que seas fuerte y preparada no sólo para protegerme, sino atacarme si las cosas se salen de control porque tendrás que hacerlo, Twilight- aceleró en decir al interrumpirla más de dos veces al querer contradecirle -. Tendrás que aceptar de una vez la opción de que estarás lista, si voy a caer- apremió en decir con profunda seriedad. -. Si no puedes hacer eso. Si vas a continuar en contradecirme- agitó la cabeza -. Entonces termina conmigo.

Twilight se petrificó, inquisitiva.

-¿Estás chantajeándome?- farfulló con mirar vidrioso.

-Estoy protegiéndote, Twilight- exclamó sin perder su seriedad, aunque sus ojos dejaran entrever el reflejo de dolor a su posición -. Quiero saber si vas a estar lista por si las cosas empeoren.

-No pienses así.

-No pensar en eso no evita un posible desastre.

-Yo he evitado desastres.

-No pudiste evitar lo de hoy.

-Pero tú sí.

-Y tuve que aceptar a Sunset para protegerte- confesó tras su palabra. Twilight parpadeó -. Amarme es protegerme de mí mismo. Si me amas de verdad, lo vas hacer- exclamó y Twilight ganó un brillo en sus ojos, abatida.

-No sé si pueda- confesó en un hilo de voz. Moon White asintió.

-Lo sé…no es sencillo lo que te pido…

-Me pides que te haga daño…

-Te pido que evites que haga más daño…

-Moon White…- musitó cabeceando a los lados, tensando su boca con ira.

-No tienes que decidirlo justo ahora- exclamó posando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Porque sólo tengo hasta mañana- exclamó ronca. -. Porque no quieres que vaya contigo...- obvió.

-Mañana- dijo alzando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza -, antes de irme dame una respuesta, ¿Sí?- exclamó y besó su frente, cosa que ella no recibió con buena gana, frunciendo el ceño. -. Tú tienes la última palabra- exclamó y sintió sus muñecas agarradas.

-Pues a mí se me hace que la tienes tú- exclamó liberando su cabeza de sus manos y se las bajó entregándole una pesada mirada.

-Las cosas están muy mal, Twilight. Siempre estuvieron así. Necesito que te prepares para lo que sea. Incluyendo a nuestras amigas- exclamó y Twilight no pudo evitar enfocar sus ojos, sorprendidos.

-¿"nuestras amigas"?- repitió lo que dijo con asombro. Moon White relajó un poco la mirada y sonrió calmadamente.

-Sí, nuestras amigas.

-Entonces esto va realmente en serio…- palideció pero movió un poco la cabeza y tiró una seca risa -. No sé cómo hiciste para cambiar prioridades de decir que me amas a que me pidas terminar contigo porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Eres fuerte, pero…

-… ¿El amor me hace débil?- le interrumpió con sequedad y su mirada se puse tiesa -. Moon White, cuando tuve ante mis ojos, el alma negra y salvaje de Poison, pudiendo encerrarlo en el rubí… te vi a ti, en el extremo de la habitación, gritando de miedo- pronunció con dureza ante su mirada clavada en la suya. Su voz se volvió más dura al igual que su mirada, pero ésta sólo se cargó de lágrimas, retenidas con esfuerzo. -. Tú no sabes, lo que fue para mí, verte atado a él, sufriendo y gritando por ayuda…horrorizado por él...y por mí…- sus ojos duros y brillantes cautivaron en silencio a Moon White mientras tenía los suyos iguales de endurecidos sobre los suyos, escuchándola -…Dime, ¿Cómo condenar el alma de un inocente por la eternidad es justo, eh?- una lágrima cayó pero la ignoró -. He tenido la solución conmigo todo este tiempo pero me niego a hacerlo, porque no está en mí hacerte más daño de lo que te hice ni lo que Poison provocó- tomó aire -. Moon White, lo lamento. Pídeme lo que sea, pero no me pidas que te haga daño, porque no lo haré. Si no puedo lastimar a un inocente, mucho menos a ti. Yo hablaré con la Zecora de este mundo y encontraré la forma de salvarte, a ti y a Sunset, sin condenarlos. Yo puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo. Así que no.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron encima de la otra, sin que dieran un movimiento.

-Tomaste una decisión entonces- exclamó Moon White mientras se esforzaba en ocultar la tensión detrás de su expresión serena.

-Así es- respondió a regañadientes.

-Y dentro de esa decisión estoy yo…- usó sus mismas palabras de ella de hace rato.

Twilight mantuvo la compostura en un esfuerzo para no quebrarse.

-Lo lamento- escapó su voz con prisa a la vez que volteaba el rostro y su cuerpo giraba en dirección a la puerta.

-Yo lo lamento, Twilight-exclamó viéndola salir. Sus pasos retumbaron como un grave tambor en su cabeza.

Y en cuanto se fue, esperó quieto a que volviera a atravesar la habitación.

Y Twilight se detuvo en medio del pasillo, aguardando una misma acción de su parte, ignorantes del sincronizado ritmo ansioso de sus corazones.

Pero ninguno se movió.

Y cuando él salió…

... ella ya no estaba.

…

En un sobresalto, Serverus despertó.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en su alcoba.

Desorientado, parpadeó sintiendo la cabeza pesada al igual que los párpados, cubriéndole la total oscuridad de una ya avanzada noche. Se sentó en su cama, perplejo y confundido, sin poder recordar con exactitud cómo terminó el día. Cuando volteó el rostro a ver la hora en su reloj despertador en su mesa de noche, se sorprendió al ver una botella de alcohol a medio beber, sin su tapa, y un vaso con hielo derretido en el fondo.

Serverus desencajó su boca.

¿Había bebido? Eso explicaría su confusión, pero no el hecho que tuviera el descuido de beber alcohol cuando trabajaba al siguiente día. Mucho menos siendo el único adulto competente en la casa, así lo veía.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, forzando a recordar en primer lugar qué le incitó a beber.

Se movió de la cama, abandonando las piernas para llevarlas al suelo, y al aterrizar los pies al piso, algo crujió.

Serverus frunció a más no poder el entrecejo y entre parpadeos para mejorar su visión, agachó la mirada para encontrar restos de pequeños cristales sobre un portarretrato que al ver el diseño plateado con figuras delicadas, deshizo el ceño y reconoció la foto.

Saboreando un residuo del whisky en su boca seca, se inclinó a recoger la fotografía y contemplarla inexpresivo.

Era la foto de recién casado con Magical Smile, la madre de Trixie.

Y todo cobró sentido.

No era la primera vez que ahogaba recuerdos agridulces con unos tragos de más. Pero había pasado mucho desde la última vez. Y aún le parecía inaudita su imprudencia de encerrarse a beber bajo estas circunstancias.

Bajó de su cama y costándole al principio. Fue levantándose para empezar a caminar. Llegó a su closet y se cambió a su pijama. Entró a su baño y se lavó el rostro para despertarse mejor. Con el cuerpo más recapacitado, vio la hora. Doce y diez. Salió de su cuarto. Recorrió los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. Con prudencia, giró el picaporte y dio una cautelosa mirada hacia dentro para entregarla sin deparo al cerciorarse que en aquella cama, alcanzaba ver descansar a su hija.

Trixie estaba recostada de una forma tal, que daba la espalda a la puerta, por lo que Serverus no pudo ver cómo ella tenía el rostro entristecido con sus ojos abiertos, sin poder dormir después de que se montara esa escena de que había bebido sin recordar nada su discusión. Inclusive Devious hizo reemplazar la puerta del salón de estudio y arreglaron la pintura dañada cuando la puerta original estalló. Y mañana Moon White había la excusa que cambiaría de casa por una en la que hallaría medios para terminar sus investigaciones.

Y listo.

Aquí no había pasado nada.

Trixie suspiró internamente con remordimiento. Se odiaba por tener que hacerle eso a su padre.

-¿Estás despierta, verdad, Beatrix?

Los ojos de Trixie se expandieron en sorpresa y no se movió...sólo fingió un ronquido exageradamente fuerte y caricaturesco.

Obvio él no se lo creyó, pero rió brevemente.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana- le siguió la corriente y haló el picaporte para cerrar el cuarto.

 _-_ Papá _._

Serverus detuvo el cerrar de la puerta y volvió a ver hacia dentro, ahora con Trixie sentada en la cama mirando a su dirección.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó él sin intenciones de entrar. No quería que oliera el alcohol.

-No...porque quería hablarte de algo…-su voz salió casi infantil. Serverus frunció el ceño, interrogativo. Trixie forzó una pequeña sonrisa -. Trixie pensaba pasar el resto de vacaciones en casa de mamá.

-...- se la quedó mirando con cierto desconcierto pero calmó pronto con su característica seriedad -. Tienes invitados aquí- recordó cortante y dio por terminado el asunto.

-Moon White se cambiará a otro lugar donde terminará sus investigaciones- le interrumpió su ida- y Twilight no tiene problema en acompañar a Trixie.

Serverus la miró breves segundos.

-Te quieres ir- se aseguró en repetir. Pero algo en su tono fue amargo. Trixie asintió. -¿Por qué?

-Porque haré algo que no quieres- sinceró aferrándose a sus sábanas-. Trixie va a entender su situación con Zephyr- lo vio hacer un amonestación en fastidio.

-No te vas a ningún lado. Punto- volteaba para irse.

-Mamá vendrá por mí a las ocho- se limitó en avisarle. Serverus la miró, con sus cejas arqueadas.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?- interrogó mal asombrado. Trixie no pedía permiso, le estaba avisando nomás.

Trixie asintió, aguantando el nudo de su garganta. Sólo ahí, Serverus se dio cuenta de las maletas listas cerca de la entrada de la habitación.

\- Lo siento, papá- exclamó dejando que su cabello se venciera hacia adelante para que le cubriera los ojos a propósito y no ver su rostro -. Pero Trixie necesita espacio y aquí me lo niegas. Por favor, no reproches a mamá. Ella tampoco estaba segura que me vaya de un día para el otro pero es que ya no aguanto reprimirme más. No quiero incomodarte más con mi presencia- "ni que tengas que ser manipulado por la agencia".

-¿Incomodarme? ¿Cómo va incomodarme mi propia hija?- se quejó severo, cuando de repente su cabello se agitó hacia varias direcciones y sus ojos apuntaron con asombro cuando vio una repentina corriente de aire girar alrededor de Trixie, que ni se inmutaba ante ello mientras la cubría un resplandor aguamarina y las hebras de su cabello se azotaban sin dejar de ver a su padre.

-¡Beatrix!- exclamó prepotente -. ¡Detén esto! ¡Te he dicho que en mi casa nada de esos fenómenos!- puntualizó y el viento se deshizo, dejando su cabello desordenado, mirando con severidad a Trixie, para encontrarla con un rostro decaído con una sonrisa corta y triste.

-Por eso me voy, papá.

-¡¿Dejarás tu casa por el parásito?!

-Dejaré mi casa por hacer lo correcto- contestó con una seguridad tal que debía tomarse con seriedad -. Detesto dejarte, pero Trixie necesita entender algunas cosas de lo que es ahora, y creo que tú también…que digieras lo que significa lo que soy- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el consternado rostro de su padre -. No puedo rechazarla más...es como vivir con un eterno presentimiento de estar acompañada y estar obligada a ignorarlo, aun sabiendo que alguien está ahí. Algo más incómodo que compartir el cuerpo... es ignorar lo que se ha hecho algo de mí...- confesó, entregándole una mirada más larga -...y sea lo que sea, no dejaré de ser tu hija nunca y que te quiero.,. aunque no sea lo que llames normal y no cumpla con tus expectativas que tenías de mí...sigo siendo un pedacito de ti. Por favor, respeta mi decisión, y déjame ser…

Serverus se la quedó mirando, quieto en su posición. Por alguna extraña razón…se sentía en un Deja Vu, como si ya habían discutido este asunto, por lo que le fue duro de asimilar la firme decisión que tenía su hija y que sus palabras no iban a detenerla. Ya no era la niña que anhelaba ser lo que él la preparaba para un mundo que conocía seguro y estable, haciéndola estudiar lo que creía conveniente, obligarla su destino en la cabeza de sus negocios, presentarle muchachos de buena familia, hacerla asistir fiestas sociales y corregirla en cada palabra y acción suya.

Todo lo que construyó en sueños para ella, la misma Trixie lo estaba destrozando de un tiempo acá. Más bien identificaba cuándo precisamente.

 _-"¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Serverus a una Trixie en la cama de un hospital, en dirección a una joven de piel dorada de vestido negro, de noche, sentada al pie de la cama custodiando a su hija. Jamás la había visto._

 _-Oh, es mi mej…amiga- corrigió Trixie -. Es… una amiga. Sunset Shimmer. La invité a la gala y si no fuese por ella seguiría en el baño vomitando quién sabe cuánto tiempo más._

 _-Buenas noches, señor- saludó Sunset con una educada sonrisa._

 _Serverus la miró impasible, y su mirada hizo que Sunset congelara su sonrisa y brincara sus ojos de Trixie a él, rápidamente._

 _-Buenas noches. Serverus Lulamoon- le devolvió el saludo con elegancia y seriedad -. Gracias por ayudar a mi hija._

 _-No hay nada que agradecer- le devolvió la sonrisa -. Bueno, creo que debo irme- miró a Trixie -. Gracias por invitarme. Descansa"._

Claro…la desaparecida…a la que defendió pese ver un video en que se convertía en un monstruo de fuego…y ahora su hija era uno exacto a ella…omitiendo el "monstruo", porque el monstruo era Zephyr. Trixie estaba tomando decisiones y elecciones. Y aunque odiaba todas… sus alas estaban siendo más grandes que no podía cortar, porque se les salía de sus manos. Trixie hacía lo que él le decía y ahora que estaba reclamando su independencia…se sentía inútil. Tal vez…no era mala idea que fuera con su exesposa. Ella era mucho más, ¡demasiado! abierta de mente y ayudaría a entender. Y de todos modos…se lo debía a Magical.

Así que al final no dijo nada, sólo asintió una vez con brevedad con sus ojos apartándose de ella, no sin antes estos se reflejaran mal resignados y vencidos. Así que en ese incómodo silencio, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con una innecesaria lentitud, en derrota. Trixie dobló sus piernas levantando las rodillas y ocultó su rostro con ellas.

"No es necesario que hagas esto…" exclamó Zephyr, aún presente junto con Trixie.

-Claro que sí- contestó permitiendo un par de lágrimas salir -. Necesito estar lista- exclamó, apartando su rostro de sus rodillas y sus ojos rosados oscuros, aunque brillantes de lágrimas, se mostraron firmemente motivados -. Sunset me necesita lista…

…

Cuando Twilight apagó la luz de su cuarto, la noche se hizo mucho más oscura de lo que ya era.

Sus ojos estaban carentes de alguna emoción al igual que su rostro, con una sensación de vacío y desorientación. Como si habría olvidado cómo funcionaba.

Arrastrando los pies, llegó al baño sin encender las luces, mirando directo su reflejo para ver su rostro estirado y el vacío que sentía se reflejaba en su mirada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la pijama que usaba, una que usaba por primera vez color verde menta, muy clara, cerrada con unos bonitos listones en lugar de botones. Lo había diseñado Rarity para ella. En realidad toda su ropa fue hecha por ella, que aunque trasnochada y el cabello caótico, llegó a la casa de Trixie con varias prendas, y no sólo para ella…

...para Moon White también, que en su cuarto, ya también había estado listo para dormir, habiéndose puesto una pijama de camiseta ploma de largos pantalones del mismo color que hacían juego con sus ojos, pero se quedó sentado en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación, ojeando hojas de una caligrafía horrible pero al menos había avanzado de escribir con las manos. Leyó pero el esfuerzo era mínimo. Su rostro estaba muy inexpresivo y sus ojos parecían gastados, y distantes. Levantó su mirada hacía un punto vacío y entre escenas recortadas, recapituló todo el día de hoy.

Era extraño, pero no sentía ninguna clase de dolor ya. Después de experimentarlo una y otra vez, ahora, simplemente no sentía...nada.

Jamás se había sentido tan hueco en su vida.

Twilight seguía frente al espejo del baño. Usaba este conjunto por primera vez y por alguna razón quiso concentrar toda su atención hacia el diseño de su prenda. Ver el pequeño diseño de estrellas diminutas en los filos de las mangas, apretar bien los listones que cerraban su blusa, medir el largo de ésta con los dedos y sobar su short para que no tenga arrugas. Después miró su cabello corto y se pasó el cepillo más de treinta veces. Habría contado unas cuarenta y tres cepilladas. Se lavó los dientes otra vez. Lo mismo las manos. Y la cara. Y de nuevo se miraba al espejo, sintiéndose en un deja vu, viendo su rostro como si en realidad usara una máscara que le pertenecía a alguien más, con la enorme tentación de repetir el mismo proceso de excusa barata para no tener que irse a dormir, sola.

Durante todos estos días que permanecía en este mundo, le había costado dormir por preocupaciones. Incluso revivía momentos terriblemente tristes de sus últimas semanas en Equestria. Pero podía descansar tranquila, cuando sentía el lado derecho de su colchón hundido, con Moon White robando ese espacio. Que podría darle un toque de manos que le sobara los nudillos con los filos de los dedos, o enredara sus dedos con los suyos mientras se daba a rienda suelta alguna plática nocturna. Charlaban con susurros. En voz muy baja. Y el profundo silencio de la mansión hacía parecer que su intento de mediar la voz era en vano. Y cuando se reían, amortiguaban las carcajadas y se callaban con miradas radiantes de amenaza con una sonrisa expandida en su rostro a más no poder. A veces no hablaban y sólo compartían el silencio. Uno muy agradable y cómodo. Ella solía estar acostada de lado y él la abrazaba por detrás. Twilight sostenía su brazo mientras sentía su suave respiración cerca del cuello. A veces, muy raro, se quedaba dormido. Sentir su cuerpo vencerse cerca del suyo, era reconfortante. Escuchar su respiración tranquila. El movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar. Los espasmos entre sueños que tenía en su brazo. Y lo que más le encantaba, era cuando se removía y perdía cuidado en ese abrazo y la envolvía para acercarla contra su pecho, acurrucandola, rodeandola de todo lo que era él. Y así, quedarse dormida. Quedaría tan profunda, que ni sentía cuando él liberaba su brazo para salir del cuarto e ir a dormir en su propia cama. Nunca se quedó a dormir la noche completa.

Y nunca lo hará.

Twilight quedó enfrente de la cama….

…Y Moon White hacía lo mismo con la suya en una mediana distancia y aire ausente, con la mirada muerta.

Ninguno sabía cómo dormirían.

Twilight forzó un suspiro. Tranquilamente podría acostarse en medio del colchón, como debería ser.

Pero en lugar de eso, se acostó en su lado, del lado izquierdo, dejando un espacio innecesario en el derecho. Se recostó de lado, mirando hacia el puesto de Moon White, con su mirada vacía y apagada, viendo todo el espacio libre que quedaba….

…cosa que Moon White había hecho igual, sólo que dejando el lado izquierdo vacío y en su lado miraba toda la cancha libre que quedaba.

Y se sintió como si algo le habían arrancado, o más bien despellejado.

Twilight rodó en su lado de la cama.

¿Siempre había sido así de grande? ¿Siempre fue tan vacía? ¿Tan incómoda? Porque por más que daba vueltas, no encontraba la mejor posición para dormir. Se sobaba ella misma las manos, pero no surgía el mismo efecto. Sus sábanas se enredaron entre sus piernas al moverse tanto, lanzando un modesto gruñido de vez en cuando.

Moon White en cambio quedó impasible con la cara hacia arriba con la mirada helada y seca, estallándole los oídos por el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj en su mesa de noche.

 _ **Tic**_ _tac_ _ **tic**_ _tac._

Y en cada "tic" un ojo se estremecía.

Un nuevo gruñido brotó de la boca de Twilight. El silencio de la noche se estaba volviendo insoportable. Era la misma sensación de desesperada intolerancia cuando hay volumen altísimo, solo que al contrario. Le invadió una desesperación y las almohadas pagaron el precio. Las levantaba y sacudía en un intento de acomodarse. Nada.

 _ **Tic tac tic tac.**_

Ahora en los "tac", la boca de Moon White se contraía, haciendo dúo con el espasmo de su parpadeo. Cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj dolía como un puñal en cada palpitar y desangraba.

Twilight finalmente quedó bocarriba y derrotada, hecha un desastre la cama. Apretaba sus manos contra el rostro pataleando al aire.

Y Moon White se inclinó violento hacia su reloj y lo aventó con fuerza en un grave bufido contra la pared para echarse bocabajo y emitir un frustrado grito amortiguado por la almohada.

Twilight apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, sintiendo que luchaba contra algo. Su corazón palpitaba grave, pesado, que juraba que podía escuchar su seco golpeteo contra su pecho, lastimándola en el proceso. Mantenía sus manos contra su rostro, hasta que se lo restregó y los apartó, y sólo ahí, cuando separó sus manos y el aire rozó su piel, sintió la humedad en ellas.

Cuando necesitó respirar, Moon White giró para quedar hacia arriba de nuevo y tomó bastante aire, sintiendo su rostro extrañamente húmedo.

Twilight abrió los ojos para verse las manos con un brillo propio de humedad mientras tenía sus ojos fijos en sus palmas y sentía como se desbordaban las lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo.

Moon White quedó mirando hacia arriba y acercó una mano hacia un ojo, mientras se resbala otra tira de lágrimas, humedeciendo más su rostro.

Lloraban en silencio, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

Miraron hacia el tumbado, cada uno en su cama y en su cuarto, dejando que sus lágrimas lavaran toda esa incomodidad que se azotaba dentro como si fuese una tormenta de nieve con una violenta ventisca que silbara en sus pechos vacíos y resistían para no salir disparados ante su azote invernal.

Pero era insoportablemente abrumadora. Pero es que estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. Todo esto no tenía sentido. Carecía de completo sentido. ¿Cómo sin más, habían dejado que terminaran su relación? ¿Una media vuelta y una disculpa a medias? ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! No tenía sentido separarse cuando claramente habían descubierto que eran el complemento del otro y por eso ahora se sentían tan arrancados, huecos y vacíos, incapaces de inmutarse del dolor.

¿Era correcto?

Era estúpido.

Esto no podía quedarse así.

Twilight desenredó sus sábanas de sus piernas.

Moon White aventó las suyas.

Ella cruzó la habitación corriendo.

Él aceleró el paso en zancadas largas.

Y cuando Moon White agarró el picaporte y lo giró abriendo la puerta de manera brusca, del otro lado llegaba Twilight.

Sus ojos chocaron y brillaron regresando repentinamente a la vida. Y el corazón se envolvió en una electricidad que paralizó todo mando racional de sus cuerpos.

Por lo que sin decir palabra, Twilight se echó precipitadamente en sus brazos y Moon White la tomó fuerte de su cintura, recibiendo el súbito impacto de un beso fuerte y arrebatador. Uno mordaz que paralizó el alma. Uno que hizo suspirar de alivio entre el roce de sus labios, en un beso lleno de vida, caprichoso, que se devolvían con una fuerza tan dulce una y otra vez, llenando hasta llegar rebosante el vacío que los torturaba.

La puerta se cerró ruidosamente.

Twilight enredó sus brazos a su cuello, alzándose y Moon White la apretó contra sí en un torpe andar en el que sus pies no sincronizaban, por lo que él se inclinó un poco, soltando el beso, suspirando fuerte y bajó sus manos para impulsarla, y un segundo después, las piernas de Twilight encajaron en su cintura, envolviéndolas mientras ella se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuello y él la sostenía con resistencia, alargando más el beso que se volvía intenso, libre para caminar a ciegas pero sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

Con un pequeño rebote, Twilight fue depositada al colchón, quedando Moon White inclinado sobre ella. Había quedado muy abajo. Sostuvo su cintura y la empujó con cuidado hacia arriba. Ella lo ayudó arrastrando su cuerpo hacia donde la acomodaba. Y ahora sí podía tenerla por completo bajo de él, con sus cuerpos pegados al tacto en la figura del otro.

El corazón martillaba desenfrenado. Pero no podían parar de besarse. Era como si lo que tenían que decir, lo hacían a besos. Reclamos, explicaciones, reconciliación, nuevo acuerdo, todo eso se decidía en cada profundo beso de vuelta. No había más nada que deseaban que besarse. Y aunque cada vez se volvía más intenso, no dejaba de ser pausado, adaptándose a una indescriptible tranquilidad y olas de alivio, sin perder la cariñosa delicadez. Toda la tormenta que se había destacado, se disipaba. Perdía fuerza. Dejaba de azotarlos tortuosamente. Hasta que realmente desapareció.

Y de repente hacía calor.

Como la llegada de la primavera. La nieve se derrite y florecen las rosas más brillantes y coloridas, brotan las hojas más verdes y grandes, todo crece en una nueva belleza llena de colores.

En su interior, se asomaba la primavera de su relación.

Los labios de Moon White se desprendieron con suavidad, no separándose al instante, sino más bien de manera tortuosa, de manera lenta, aun rozando sus labios contra los suyos, en una caricia intermitente.

Los labios de Twilight quedaban ligeramente abiertos, sintiendo el cálido roce sobre los filos de sus labios. Y su garganta se apretaba entre sí, amortiguando su voz, con ganas de decir algo, pero no fueron palabras, sino sonidos. Unos delicados sonidos finos salían despacio de entre sus labios en cada juego de vaivén de los suyos, sintiendo el corazón tumbando su pecho y sus mejillas hirviendo, pronunciadamente enrojecidos, envuelta en una sensación tan plácida, reconfortante, que la hacía sentir que brillaba, como si una extraña luz le recorriera el cuerpo, embargándola de una reconfortante energía nueva que extrañamente, la vencía aunque la hiciera sentir poderosa.

Respiraba con esfuerzo, haciendo un poco de ruido, al igual que Moon White. Con dificultad, Twilight empezó a abrir sus ojos, inexplicablemente temerosos, abriéndolos de a poco, temblando los párpados y quedó cautivada al encontrarse que su panorama estaba completamente abarcado por su rostro…

Sus ojos ganaron un espléndido brillo al ver la intensa y profunda mirada que le regalaba sus relucientes ojos grises. Se veían hermosos. Él se veía hermoso. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Cada pizca de lo que es. Y lo mismo hacía él, mirándola toda. Con sus ojos violetas tan abiertos y suavizados, radiantes. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus perfectos labios entreabiertos. Su pecho moviéndose delante y atrás una y otra vez. Sentir como su cuerpo se contraía involuntariamente. Era la imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida.

Y los ojos de Twilight se dilataron, acelerando el movimiento de su pecho y los sonidos de su boca empezaron a formarse en verdaderos ligeros gemidos, cuando sintió unas manos aventurarse bajo su blusa.

Moon White tenía su mirada en cada reacción de su rostro. Si hiciera un gesto de repudio o miedo, se detendría de inmediato. Pero no veía nada de eso. Al contrario, vio cómo se veía más irresistible cuando sus labios se separaron más para abarcar más los gemidos y sus ojos parecían abrir un lugar de su interior que había mantenido cerrado, y es que en sus ojos vio excitación y deseo.

Suavizó sus ojos, en una ardiente y dulce mirada, al sentir una corriente en su cuerpo cuando sus manos de manera lenta, subían bajo su blusa, acariciando su piel en una barrida lenta, levantando la prenda en el trayecto, y en cuanto más quedaba al intemperie su vientre, más su respiración se agitaba.

Twilight cerró sus ojos e hizo a un lado la cabeza, apretando sus dientes entre sí, callando sus gemidos. Su cuerpo se tensó, recorriendo nervios y Moon White lo percibió. La miró un momento y deslizó su mirada hacia abajo, deteniendo la blusa justo donde conducía a sus pechos y eso, pareció calmarla de nuevo, pues vio su vientre soltarse, no del todo, pero se relajó de nuevo.

Su vientre era delgado, no completamente plano, con una muy pequeña pancita sobresaliendo. Su ombligo era pequeño, delicado, tan tierno. La silueta del arco de su cintura que daba forma a sus caderas. Y su piel lavanda, sin pelaje, parecía que brillaba bajo la luz de luna que se filtraba de la ventana. Era demasiado hermoso. No podía dejar de mirarlo, como se contraía de su agitada respiración, lanzando una mirada más larga hacia el resto de su cuerpo, como lucían sus piernas que salían del short a medio muslo, contorneadas de una forma especialmente delicadas, femeninas en su forma, ligeramente una sobre la otra, temblando un poco.

Sus ojos quedaron hechizados ante la perfección que veía en su cuerpo.

Se enamoró de ella en su forma pony. Seguía enamorado en su forma humana. Y llegó a la conclusión de que no importa las miles de forma en la que se manifieste; siempre la amará en cuerpo y alma.

Volvió a verla al rostro y ella lo había estado mirando en silencio. Se miraron, y sus ojos eran radiantes. Ella empezó a sonreír, volviéndose más bella a sus ojos,y él esbozó una misma sonrisa, llena de amor, tan encantadora y sensual para ella. Twilight alzó sus manos para ponerlas sobre su cabeza y lo atrajo a ella, para reclamar un nuevo beso.

Esta vez sus labios se unieron tranquilamente, exhalando profundo por la nariz. Se sentía tan ligero….tan delicado…. un beso tan delicioso….tan sublime….

Moon White colocó sus manos en su ahora cintura desnuda, abriendo su boca para saborear la suya con más profunidad, sintiendo lo sereno pero intenso que era a la vez el beso, difícil de describir. Era pacifico, pero fuerte. Era dulce, pero caliente. Era lento, pero profundo. Era muchas cosas a la vez. Sólo podía saber que le encantaba. No podía dejar de besarla en ese nuevo sabor. No podía evitar robarse su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sosteniéndolo suave y sentir como su cuerpo se arqueaba al suyo, apretándose. Sintió el roce de su lengua con la suya mientras se motivaba a abarcar más terreno en su tentadora piel. Soltó una mano de su cintura y deslizó sus dedos por su vientre. Ella tembló entre sus brazos pero se aferraba a su espalda y sus labios arrebataron los suyos. Él empezó a recorrer lo largo de su piel con sus dedos, acariciándola con suavidad, disfrutando el suave contacto de piel con la suya. Y sintió sus piernas que se alzaba, colocando los pies sobre la cama y los hundió. La besó más fuerte. Expandió su palma al calor de su piel. Ella jadeó. Moon White soltó sus labios y lanzó un siseo como si algo le ardiera al tope de sus labios. Siguió la línea de su mandíbula con la boca y metió su rostro a su cuello. Olió un aroma dulce y lo que sería su shampoo. Deslizó sus labios por la extensión de su cuello. Twilight mantuvo sus ojos abiertos pero se volvían cada vez más intensos y fogosos, concentrada en todas las suspirables acciones que hacía en su cuerpo. Sintió sus manos recorrer su piel expuesta y la electricidad que chocaba juntos con las pequeñas mordidas delicadas en su cuello. Hundió más sus pies al colchón cuánto más fuerte sentía el placer y cómo se volvía más intenso el constante latir caliente en su zona íntima.

Moon White apartó su boca del cuello y bajó a la altura de su vientre y empezó a recorrer sus labios en él. Twilight dejó abrir su boca pero colocó su mano sobre ella, ganando un intenso brillo en sus ojos mientras inevitablemente contraía su vientre, pero no fue impedimento para que él continuara ferviente en su labor, disfrutando el acariciar su estómago con sus labios, besándolo. Su boca estaba embriagada. Su piel era exquisita. Cada roce que tenía le daba una descarga en todo su cuerpo, dejando salir sus propios sonidos de placer, más graves y profundos, que la hacía temblar aún más.

Twilight sólo podía removerse, en el despertar más intenso de una desesperación incómoda por querer sólo más, indescriptiblemente complacida. Llevó sus dedos sobre sus labios, en un ligero entrecejo, separando sus labios con mirada perdida al sentir el estremecer de su cuerpo en sus cariñosas atenciones del juego de sus labios contra su vientre, mientras sus manos se escurrían a lo largo de su cintura, como si memorizaran su curva con el tacto. Sentía que la apretaba, y su cabeza se movía erráticamente, perdiéndose más y más en cada caricia y besos. La poblaba una fuerte ansiedad, una nueva necesidad. Su corazón ya no sabía cómo latir ni ella cómo reaccionar. Sólo se dejaba llevar en completa entrega.

-Quiero verte…

La voz quebradiza de placer fue casi inaudible, porque gimió arduamente al mismo tiempo, pero él la oyó. Moon White levantó su cabeza para verla, encontrándose agitada y una mirada que derrochaba completo deseo entre su sonrojo, que le hacía sentir el esfuerzo de ver a través de su ropa.

Moon White se apartó, acorraló a Twilight con sus piernas rodeando sus caderas y sin dejar de mirarla, llevó sus manos al borde de su camiseta, tirándola hacia arriba y levantó los brazos para poder quitársela. La tiró por donde cayera, y la mirada tan clavada que encontró de Twilight hizo que su corazón se contrajera en unos repentinos nervios helados pero el calor subía en sus mejillas.

Twilight tenía sus ojos contemplando su torso, con admiración y a su vez, seducida, viendo su forma bastante cuadrada y plana y sin estrechamiento a la altura de las caderas. Una anatomía lo bastante bien parecida, que diferenciaba su cuerpo del suyo eran la masa corporal que ensanchaba su pecho, firme, la proporción de sus pectorales y resto del torso, tan masculino. Todo…le cortaba el aliento.

Sin desprenderla mirada, se incorporó sobre sus codos, haciéndose adelante, y levantó una de sus manos sobre su torso y la arrastró con lentitud sobre su pecho, acariciando su piel, contemplando el contraste de sus tonos de piel, sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo su tacto, deleitándose cuando vibraron por el gruñido que escapó de sus labios.

Siguió bajando sus dedos hacia el abdomen delgado, y sintió una indescriptible dulzura al sentirlo estremecerse cuando llegó al inicio de su pantalón. Sin poder evitar ver hacia más abajo...

Enrojecida, alzó la mirada conservando ese brillo intenso pero ciertamente casto. Él adaptó un nuevo semblante en sus ojos. Era una mirada intensamente devota entre el calor de sus mejillas. La veía más allá de su cuerpo. Veía su esencia, su alma, todo lo que era ella. Y todo era insoportablemente hermoso.

Ver su cuerpo moverse en cada respiración, le recordó cuando la tuvo en sus brazos cuando apenas volvió al control de su cuerpo. Verla respirar, con el tacto caliente de su sangre correr por sus venas, verla viva...era el regalo más hermoso de toda su vida. No necesitaba nada más en este mundo, que saber que existía uno, cualquiera que fuese este, mientras ella existiese.

Twilight volvió a recostarse en la cama, llevando sus manos hacia el listón final de su blusa y lo desató.

Sin apartar la mirada del otro, sus dedos desarmaban el nudo de los listones que cerraban la blusa. Cuando llegó a medio camino, Moon White tomó sus manos y las acomodó entre las suyas, y se las besó. Twilight miró como besaba el torso de su mano con mucha delicadeza que la hacía sentir respetada y amada. Dando un último beso, Moon White depositó sus manos sobre el colchón con suavidad. Se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios, y llevó sus manos para terminar lo que ella inició. Cada nudo lo desataba con cuidado, dándose su tiempo, sin prisa. Twilight lo miraba y él a ella. Cuando finalmente llegó al último listón, el nudo se deshizo y su blusa se venció a la gravedad, y se deslizó a los lados. Twilight enrojeció su rostro a más no poder mientras su piel se estremecía al contacto de la tela deslizarse. Moon White aun la miraba a los ojos, hasta no poder postergar más de bajar la mirada hacia abajo, lleno de curiosidad y entonces, sus ojos quedaron clavados directos a la forma de sus senos. Un sentimiento de maravilla lo inundó, mientras su rostro elevaba la temperatura.

Su torso finalmente expuesto, en la delicada forma de su anatomía femenina, con sus pechos moviéndose lentamente con cada respiración.

Redondeados, viéndose suaves, apretables, la forma en que se sostenían...

Eran más hermosos y perfectos de lo que hubiera pensando.

Su corazón golpeteó su pecho en un latido sordo tras otro, completamente embelesado, en una gran fascinación por recorrer sus manos por ellos, sentirlos, identificar qué tan suaves eran, que tanto ocuparían espacio en sus manos, qué gestos nuevos hará, o qué sonido lanzará ahogados de entre sus dulces y sensuales labios si decidía probar su piel. ¿Eso se hacía? No estaba seguro…pero aún así quería hacerlo. La sola imaginación intensificó a gran escala su calor, y si la realidad supera la ficción...

Reaccionó cuando sintió una mano acorralar su antebrazo. Miró a Twilight y ella tenía un gesto completamente avergonzado pero sonriendo con un brillo en sus ojos de ternura como ligeramente acusatorios.

-Estás quedandoteles mirando mucho tiempo…

Moon White enrojeció a más no poder.

-Pe-perdón. Lo...lo siento- reaccionó abruptamente y apartó la mirada hacia un lado de inmediato, volviéndose repentinamente torpe.

Una risita rebotó en toda la habitación. Sonó tan linda y encantadora, que cómo resistirse. Entonces Moon White volvió a verla. Sonreía preciosa, y él sonrió de vuelta.

Entonces se inclinó a besarla, para reprimir el gemido que sonó ahogado dentro de su boca entre un brusco espasmo de su cuerpo arqueandose hacia atrás, cuando su mano masajeó abrumadoramente suave la sensible zona de su seno.

Y fueron secuestrados por la fogosidad violentamente despertada en gran escala, que la habitación se llenó de sus entrelazados suspiros y gemidos.

Los permisos se habían derrumbado, y sin advertencia alguna, Moon White separó los labios en un compartido jadeo, y quitó la blusa de los hombros y se deslizara por sus brazos, viéndola a los ojos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y habían adaptado una dureza propia de la pasión, pero estaban rebosantes de un brillo único que encontrarse con la mirada del otro derretía aún más su sangre al contraerse su corazón cada vez más envuelto en esa cálida neblina que desmoronó todo que no sean ellos.

Twilight se levantó un poco permitiendo que terminara por desnudarle el torso y entre los dos sacaron la blusa por completo por su espalda, aventándola a alguna parte de la habitación.

Sus brazos enrollaron a su cuello, agachándolo, y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre ella, uniendo sus pechos desnudos que encajaron perfectamente en cada curva de su cuerpo, como una pieza de rompecabezas, devorándose a besos que perdieron a estas alturas completo cuidado. Sus labios se estrellaban entre jadeos constantes. Ella aferraba sus manos contra la piel de su espalda. Él atrapaba sus caderas y las estrechaba contra su pelvis, frotándose. Sus labios rodaron por su rostro. Twilight se estremeció suspirando su nombre contra su oido cuando sintió el agradable dolor al morderle su lóbulo de la oreja. Y el recibió nuevas descargas de placer cuando sintió rozar el filo de sus dientes por su rostro en irresistibles suspiros.

Y entre besos, miradas, sonrojos y caricias, terminaron desnudándose mutuamente.

La vergüenza se había hecho añicos, y se dieron el lujo de tomarse sin apuros el explorar el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo la noche eterna, como si fueran dueños del tiempo. Los minutos se alargaban y la noche se hundía más en su oscuridad, pero habían perdido la noción de la realidad.

Se sentían los únicos en el mundo.

A horcajadas, con sus piernas alargadas a cada lado del cuerpo de Moon White, Twilight estaba sentada sobre él y besaba su cuello, hombros y pecho constantemente, con sus manos recorriendo la piel que alcanzaba, expandiendo una mano recorriendo su espalda, mientras él recorría sus piernas en una barrida lenta, deliciosa, recorriendo entre su cuello y hombro en un vaivén en cortos y delicados besos, por sostener su cabellera entre una mano para ver su cuello completamente descubierto y alcanzar toda su piel, sintiendo el repentino peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, obligándolo a caer contra la cama y ella quedara esta vez sobre él, besándole el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, su estómago, dejándolo al borde de la locura.

Moon White acarició y besó cada rincón de piel que tenía, mientras que Twilight no quedaba muy atrás, en turnos descoordinados para saciarse del cuerpo del otro, en medio de rubores y suspiros, sonrisas tiernas y temblorosas, compartiendo una que otra risa sin un chiste qué contar, sólo reían ligeramente, de la propia dicha indescriptible que se desbordaba por sus ojos, que se volvían con facilidad gemidos que intentaban suprimir sin ningún éxito.

Aferrada a las sábanas, bocabajo con la mirada perdida, Twilight recibía besos en su espalda, en una sumida embriaguez, sintiendo como se contraía sus entrañas del ya desbordado placer. Moon White tenía sus labios gastados, pero insaciables, depositando un beso tras otro, temblando apresado de la excitación que ya empezó a hacer difícil retrasar más...

Pero el rumbo en el que iban las cosas tomaron un breve paréntesis, cuando Twilight lo interrumpió. Se movió para darse vuelta, y se hallaron de nuevo frente al otro, con Moon White sobre ella, pero esta vez Twilight acomodaba sus piernas abiertas en cada lado de su cuerpo, con sus rodillas en alto…

Moon White vio con devoto cariño a su pareja, siendo su mirada dulce y sensual. La necesitaba ya...y ella a él también…

Le dio un beso tan delicado y dulce en la frente, y la vio por un instante a los ojos.

-Si te duele y quieres que pare…tú sólo dime.

-Ten por seguro que te lo diré- respondió sosteniendo la mirada.

Se volvieron a besar, sus cuerpos volvían a juntarse, las manos pasaban por toda la silueta de su pareja, ahora amante. Tomó sus manos y enredaron sus dedos, estirándolas hasta arriba, sobre su cabeza, dejándola vulnerable.

Y así fue, como poco a poco con el calor de un delicado beso más, sus caderas se fundieron por primera vez y terminaron por volverse uno solo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era tan dulce.

Algo tan brillante.

Tan fuerte,

Pero a la vez suave.

Era alegría.

Una nueva definición de alegría.

Que sólo podría sentir en un momento como este.

Casi ausente, perdida de sensaciones fuertes que invadía el cuerpo y quedaba sorda de los látigos de su corazón contra su pecho, Twilight resistió el dolor que se hizo omiso ante como su cuerpo se llenaba de una nueva sensación que dejó sin rumbo los latidos de su corazón.

-Twilight…- balbuceó Moon White saboreando el néctar de sus labios mientras se perdía dentro de ella, sintiendo el aliento suave y caliente del entrecortado jadeo de Twilight que interrumpía el beso, para sólo ella mueva su cabeza hacia adelante demandando un nuevo acercamiento mientras lo aprisionaba con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Y cada vez que se empujaba contra ella una y otra vez...cada una la sentía más fuerte y profunda que la anterior.

Mas y más gemidos comenzaron.

Apenas tenía control de sus párpados, que se mantenían cerrados e involuntariamente se abrían con mirada perdida hacia un punto muerto en el tumbado, ocupada que sea el sentido del tacto que dominaba sobre los otros.

Moon White estaba a merced de su cuerpo. Escucharla, sentirla, parecía irreal. Sentir que habían llegado hasta este punto de manifestar su amor.

Sentía calor, mucho calor; su cuerpo comenzó a sudar mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. El placentero ejercicio era constante. Acurrucó su cabeza sobre su hombro, abrazándola en su totalidad, repitiendo su nombre y besarle el rostro.

No había tiempo.

No sabían por cuanto se habían perdido del uno al otro, prolongando el placer, que sólo los llevaba a descubrir nuevas sensaciones que los hacía entender lo sensible que podía llegar a ser un cuerpo, y lo extasiaste que era un encuentro sexual. Pero llegaron en un punto que ya no podían. Ya era demasiado. La desesperación se volvió insoportable y tortuosa, y el placer corría por sus cuerpos desenfrenadamente.

El aumento del ritmo de las embestidas provocaron más tentadores gemidos de la garganta de su novia.

Twilight sentía que se ahogaba, que se hundía, pesándole algo más fuerte sobre ella. Empezó a enrojecerse, con toda la cara fruncida, en una expresión que parecía de angustia por la gran presión acumulada que quería salir. Sentía que se perdía, que tantas sensaciones juntas haría su cuerpo colapsar y se desmayaría. Logrando un minúsculo juicio deseando que no pasara, porque no quería asustarlo.

Apretó sus manos con las suyas, en garras, indescriptiblemente en un frenesí. Sentía que se desprendía de sí misma. Que se volvía viento. Que se perdía de ella misma, por sólo sentirlo a él. Sus ojos no pudieron estar más presentes, abiertos de par en par y encontrarse con sus ojos que la miraban directo a los suyos, pudiendo ver lo cristalinos que estaban, una mirada de completa entrega mientras jadeaba cada vez más rápido y curiosamente ella atravesaba por lo mismo. Llevó su frente a la de ella, compartiendo sus ahogados alientos, ya volviéndose más bien un profundo ligero grito compartido que subía y bajaba, como si componían una nota alta para la música que hacían sus cuerpos.

Y entonces, reventaron todas clases de colores, que tiñó un paraíso pintoresco característico de una recién llegada primavera.

Sus cuerpos se entumecieron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo dejaban lanzar el último jadeo, entre gruñidos y siseos, por unos breves momentos muy quietos. Y ya no había más movimientos bruscos; con los cuerpos, totalmente desnudos y expuestos, pegados el uno al otro, dejando que todas esas explosiones continuaran una tras otra. El cuerpo se estremeció, con varios pequeños espasmos, que fueron disminuyendo en intensidad poco a poco, hasta que terminara de recorrer la oleada de estremecimiento, para relajar el cuerpo.

Y un ambiente profundamente tranquilo los arrulló.

Constantes jadeos complacidamente agotados danzaban por la habitación.

Cansados, dejaban entrar y salir el aire por la boca, para cerrarla y respirar por la nariz mientras regulaban la respiración y que el corazón retomara sus latidos normales. Moon White aun estaba sobre ella. mantenía sus brazos estirados a los lados de su cuerpo y las manos enredadas entre ellos.

Más relajado, Moon White levantó la cabeza para verla. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, transpirado y su cabello desmarañado. Pero tenía un aura dulce, sus ojos suavizados con un brillo único y sus labios pequeños, entreabiertos, mirándolo fijamente, con devoción.

-Te ves tan hermosa- le dijo con mirada tierna y una suave sonrisa que se desprendía con lentitud pero desarmó al recibir los labios de Twilight en un beso profundo y lento, muy dulce.

Lentamente, Moon White se separó con sus ojos cerrados y le dio cortos besos en los labios para besar la punta de la nariz, su mejilla, saboreando el salado de su sudor pero que ignoró para darle un profundo beso en su frente y recostarse sobre su pecho, escuchando un latir un poco más relajado de su corazón.

-No te apartes- le pidió Twilight besándolo sobre la cabeza -. Quédate así, conmigo.

Moon White no objetó, y aunque no se lo hubiera pedido igual quería permanecer así. Sentía el agradable calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, embargándole una sensación realmente placentera, relajante…una magnífica paz que coronaba el corazón.

-Te amo, Twilight. Créeme cuando digo que te amo- exclamó atropelladamente, con un tono de súplica.

-Te creo- murmuró profundamente conmovida, saliéndosele su voz muy fina. -. Te amo más de lo que creí alcanzar. Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. No me preocupó eso nunca. Pero ahora…- su mirada se concentró en un punto vacío, consumiéndose en ese concentrado y dulce sensación que la envolvía. -…ahora no puedo imaginar sin dejar de hacerlo…- murmuró- …Cadance quedó tan corta al explicar lo que es amor…-jadeó con melancolía al mencionar a su cuñada. Tembló. -. No me castigues por amarte…mientras me ames, incluso si dejas de hacerlo, no me haré a un lado, no te haré a un lado jamás...

Soltó sus manos de las suyas para abrazarlo sobre la cabeza y acariciar su cabellera, arrullándolo mientras trataba de que no se percatara de las lágrimas que se le resbalaban.

Twilight le abrazaba con el corazón abierto a todos sus fallos como persona, así lo sentía él. Lo aceptaba tal cual era. Y eso le hacía amarla incluso más. Aunque eso lo convierte despiadadamente egoísta. Pero ya estaba demasiado involucrado como para refutar, ni tenía ánimos de hacerlo, porque se dio cuenta que al final se terminaría por contradecir.

"Siempre fuiste el más fuerte de los dos" le había dicho Sunset "Sé feliz" le rogó "hazlo por ti...por los dos…".

Y realmente toda la felicidad que podría hallar, estaba entre sus brazos en este momento. Y eso le daba esperanza.

Y aunque algo saliera mal, y el tiempo que pasasen juntos fuese corto, aun así no la olvidaría jamás y la atesoraría como la persona más importante en toda su existencia, incluso por encima de Sunset. Ella fue su pasado, Twilight, era su presente y el futuro que quería alcanzar.

-Twilight…- le despertó la pastosa voz somnolienta de Moon White. Ella aclaró la garganta lo más que pudo, para que no notara su muy silencioso llanto.

-¿Sí?

Esperó que hablara, pero no lo hizo al instante. Se tomó un momento, en realidad, creyó que ya se había quedado dormido. Pero entonces él levantó medio cuerpo para mirarla con infinita dulzura y seguro de sí mismo y habló:

-No voy a dejar de amarte y tampoco quiero que dejes de amarme…-ella dilató sus ojos en asombro, y unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon -. Por favor, sé mi esposa- y su corazón dejó de latir al terminarlo de escuchar: -. Twilight Sparkle... ¿Quieres darme el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Y el mundo volvió a pausarse.

…

 **O:**

 **7u7**

 **XD**

 **Sé que tuvo algo de lemon, (¿algo?) pero en serio no pude evitarlo. Fue un relato erótico romántico. Nunca escribo "cosas sucias" sin amor. Y este, es una de las escenas más románticas en acción sexual que he escrito. Ni siquiera fui tan explícita, porque no era necesario, se obvia con lo que escribí y ese no era el fin. Habian demostrado su amor muchas veces, pero esta vez lo expresaron en sus cuerpos. Así que le di su espacio también como lo demás y debo decir, que me conmovió mucho hacerlo :´)**

 **En fin. Mejor sujétanse porque están en el alto de la montaña rusa y todo empezará a subir y bajar… de nuevo xD pero con la diferencia, que dirigirá al final. Así que atentos, queridos lectores míos.**

 **So…**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y… ¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	57. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio**

Derpy estaba recostada sobre una nube, con una mirada entristecida, pasándose un casco por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas.

Hace un momento, se retiró de la cueva en la que se refugiaba con los demás, porque Bonbon la había tratado como si la odiara…

 _-"¡Derpy!- reclamó Bonbon con abrupta dureza, mirándola severa tras su comentario optimista, haciéndola callar de inmediato mordiéndose los labios -. Abre los ojos, ¡Ya! ¡Nada está bien y nada seguirá estando bien mientras te sigas comiendo el cuento cuando la realidad es otra! ¡Ahora deja hablar a los que están con los cascos en la tierra!"._

Su amiga la odiaba por no ser útil, por dejar que una muy compareciente Lyra fuera que encarara el peligro y como resultado, perdió la vida por ello.

Cerró sus ojitos, doliéndole mucho el corazón, como si este se haya caído y raspado las patas, no encontrando consuelo.

Bonbon jamás había sido tan dura con ella. Hace mucho que no se sentí así de…de…de un estorbo.

Entendía que no podía comprender algunas cosas como la mayoría, pero no por eso no iba a ser alguien independiente. Tenía un trabajo que adoraba, vivía en un modesto cuarto para ella solita y hacía sus cosas sin que nadie la ayudara, aunque a veces cometía algún error o simplemente lo hacía a su manera y su lógica.

Pero no era su culpa.

No siempre fue así de…"excéntrica", por decirlo. Tal vez no tenía la mejor coordinación, ni un sentido de realidad como el resto; esto por secuelas de un accidente de su niñez que provocó un daño cerebral que hasta afectó la desviación de sus ojos, haciendo que sus días como una buena voladora terminaran cuando apenas comenzaban…

Aun así, cuando despertó del accidente, sin importar lo mareada que estaba…sonrió.

Sonrió con una descomunal alegría, porque estaba viva. ¡Estaba viva! Después de un horrible susto y cerrar sus ojos para no ver lo que ocurría, declarándose ya muerta… ¡vivía! Recuerda lo mucho que lloró, pero de alivio y alegría de que estaba viva. Aunque el accidente, las cirugías que se vio sometida para recuperar su salud, en un intento de coordinar sus ojos de nuevo, fallida; sólo le importaba que había experimentado un milagro, y vivía.

Pese perder algunas cosas a cambio de seguir viviendo, ella no se escondió y siguió participando en cualquier cosa que quisiese como cualquier pony, llegando incluso ganar primeros lugares como en el Applewood Derby. Pese ser activa y sonreír mezclada con el resto sin acordarse siquiera lo "diferente" que podría notarse entre la multitud, nunca tuvo un amigo.

Algunos ponies eran malos con ella, entristeciéndola, pero otros eran buenos, animándola, pero ninguno podría declarar que fuera su amigo, pues una cosa era no discriminarla, no portarse mal con ella y sean amables, y otra era que la quisiesen tal como era para ocupar un espacio en su tiempo, en sus actividades, en su corazón.

Pero eso cambió cuando vio a la unicornio menta tocar la lira en el parque.

Ella soplaba burbujas y saltaba y volaba tras ellas para reventarlas, cuando la unicornio se instaló para empezar a tocar. Parecía nueva en el pueblo, y Derpy le dio mucha curiosidad y sin dudarlo dos veces, se le acercó y aludió su instrumento. Lyra le sonrió y le preguntó si tocaba alguno. "No, pero puedo hacer esto" le contestó y sopló una buena tandas de burbujas, lo que hizo reír enternecida a la unicornio y no supo cómo, empezaron a frecuentarse mucho.

Lyra era muy divertida, le seguía el dúo y la trataba tan…normal, sin ningún toque especial como los demás, que la hacía sentir muy cómoda. Tiempo después, se les unió Bonbon, quien a comparación de Lyra, ella era más callada, más seria, pero muy atenta, muy protectora y preocupada, llamándoles la atención a Lyra y a ella cuando estaban haciendo disparates, siendo Bonbon la más seria, y le daba risa, porque le recordaba a una mamá. Y otro tiempo después, convenció a un pony terrestre a vivir en Ponyville. Time Turner, que le dio el apodo de "Whooves", que aunque al principio estaba de mal humor, después conoció su verdadera personalidad. Era divertido, creativo, amable, gracioso al hablar de algo llamado variables y hacía fórmulas para algunas cosas, y era listo, muy listo, y era el único que podía verlo todo el día sin que se cansara jamás de su presencia, de su voz y todo lo que decía o hacía, observándolo como si reluciera sin importar como se viera en realidad, como si brillara más que un montón de gemas y un millón de bits. Le era especialmente maravilloso que la hacía sentir algo raro pero muy lindo en su pecho, sin imaginarse que lo que sentía, lo sentía igualmente él y que terminaría siendo su pony especial.

Pero todo eso había cambiado.

Lyra y Bonbon eran sus únicas amigas y ahora no tenía a ninguna, por su incompetencia. Aún tenía a su pony especial, Time Turner, pero él estaba muy ocupado. Pasaba todo el día diseñando esa extraña máquina, y cuando estaba libre, se evidenciaba lo agotado mental y fisicamente que estaba. Sentía radiante su corazón el cómo aun así, él le sonría y su poco tiempo de descanso, se lo dedicaba ella, y Derpy aprovechaba para darle ánimos, aun si por dentro sentía un nudo palpitante de culpa y añoranza por la muerte de Lyra, viviendo lo que sería una horrible pesadilla.

Ella sólo quería despertar de una buena vez, reírse tontamente para decirse que sólo fue un mal sueño y nada era real. Para prepararse, y usar su uniforme con su gorrita y bolsa llena de sobres, para ponerse a trabajar en su turno, terminarlo para comer algo y preparar un refrigerio para Whooves, y marchar a su otro trabajo, como su asistente, pasando el resto de la tarde ayudándole apuntando, ordenando o hasta uniendo unas piezas que le daba, disfrutando de su compañía, para finalmente, encontrarse con Bonbon y Lyra en SugarCube Corner, para beber y comer algún postre, conversar, reír, pasear un rato.

Era un recuerdo feliz…pero…¿Por qué entonces nuevas lágrimas cruzaron por sus mejillas?

Derpy aspiró fuerte por la nariz. Esos días parecían tan lejanos ahora, y recordarlo en vez de darle alegría le daba mucha tristeza y dolor, porque su hogar ya no existía más, Bonbon la detestaba y Lyra…Lyra…

La pegaso se echó en su nube soltando lágrimas, ardiéndole el pecho, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza.

No. No podía llorar. No debía derrumbarse. Debía ser fuerte. Ella es fuerte. Sí. Claro que lo era.

Sí, tal vez las cosas estaban feas ahora, que vivían clandestinamente y cada vez algún wondercolts traía una mala noticia de lo que ocurría por Equestria, y Bonbon la echara de su vida como si fuese una lámina de catálogo que llega por correo, pero ella se empeñaba en la idea, ¡Que la asombrosa Twilight Sparkle iba a detener a esa malvada y horrible pony de fuego! Que iba a disparar esa luz bonita de su cuerno para vencerla. Y todos celebrarían elevando los cascos, corriendo a su alrededor para agradecerle, y ella saltaría feliz desde su puesto, tratando de verla entre la multitud, tal vez elevándose un poco para sonreír radiante de admiración hacia la reina, la gran heroína.

Ella no vivió la época dorada de la Princesa Celestia, pero sí en la de la princesa Twilight Sparkle y su devoción y admiración era hacia ella, pues vio su progreso a ser la alicornio que se convirtió, viviendo en el mismo pequeño pero acogedor pueblo que ella.

Cuando la coronaron como princesa, salieron los primeros productos con su imagen, al igual que hacían con las otras princesas. Pero a Derpy le gustaba hacer manualidades alusivos a la alicornio, dibujando o disfrazándose de ella en cada oportunidad que tenía. Sólo tenía una pequeña muñeca de su princesa favorita, haciéndola volar con sonidos de su boca como "piu piu" imaginando que disparaba desde su cuerno, recreando momentos memorables en que salvaba el día, sin evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería ser un alicornio.

Derpy finalmente, sonrió más firme entre su nube, menguando su llanto. Pensar en la asombrosa y valiente alicornio Twilight Sparkle, siempre le subía el ánimo, siempre le ayuda a mantener su fe, de que todo volverá como antes, cuando haga su pim pow pag. ¡Y así todos felices y comiendo perdices! Cuando todo termine, tal vez Bonbon la perdone, ¡y vuelvan a ser amigas! recordando su amistad con Lyra para siempre y por siempre, y podría salir con Whooves a un lado, ¡A una cita de verdad! Como hacen las parejas de verdad. Podrían ir a caminar, frotarse la nariz bajo un árbol, compartir una bebida en Sugarcube Corner, ¡Incluso un paseo en globo! Cuando le deje su correo, podría dejarle notitas de amor en su correspondencia. La pegaso sonrió más, llena de ilusión con todo lo que fantaseaba. Aun sentía ese nudo dentro de ella, pero se le pasmó ya las ganas de llorar al sonreír con un sentimiento cálido al saber que su pony especial tenía razón, pensar en todo lo que vivirá cuando esto acabe, la ayudaba mucho. Tal vez su futuro será diferente al que acostumbraba, pero si vivía, tenía muchos motivos para seguir sonriendo, por ella y sus seres queridos.

Se levantó de la nube, respirando profundamente cerrando los ojos para terminar de calmarse, cuando repentinamente, sintió una extraña ola de calor que se expandió desde hacia abajo.

Derpy reaccionó enseguida y bajó la mirada, pero al hacerlo, se encalillaron un poco los ojos, provocando que desvíe la mirada con un gesto alzando su casco en su rostro, para cuando regresó su vista hacia abajo, de nuevo le ardieran los ojos pero se asustó al alcanzar ver que lo que salía de la cueva del árbol de la armonía, eran una bandada de fénix.

Su corazón se paralizó.

"No, no, no, no" se negó expandiendo sus ojos, sabiendo que todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, pensando en pánico más que nada en Bonbon y Time. Entonces expandió sus alas para batirlas con fuerzas y volar en picada hacia la cueva en la que se habían refugiado, jadeando en susto al ver a Thunderlane, Flash Sentry, Time Turner, Bonbon y Zecora, echados al suelo sin moverse, sin encontrar a las amigas de la reina, empezando ponerse muy nerviosa, pero ella misma agitó su cabeza para concentrarse. No. No era momento para entrar en pánico. ¡Era fuerte! ¡Podría rugir! ¡Rawr! Entonces se acercó a ellos, cada uno en diferentes partes de la cueva, viendo que todos tenían un daño similar: sus ojos.

Sus párpados estaban muy hinchados, enrojecidos, y al parecer la luz que vio, los dejó hasta inconsciente de su fuerza, llevándose sólo en interés a las demás, a las amigas de la reina…

Thunderlane, Flash Sentry, Time Turner, Bonbon, incluyendo a Zecora, reaccionaron uno por uno en ese orden después de ese desprevenido ataque, teniendo sus ojos completamente sensibles, con los párpados hinchados, ardiéndoles la vista, lo que ocasionó que todos los afectados, se quedaran ciegos. Lo último que podían recordar, volviéndose en sí en pánico, era que una potente luz los había cegado con tal fuerza, que les hizo perder el conocimiento.

Apenas podían levantar unos segundos sus inflamados párpados y sólo para ver completamente distorsionado, sin poder reconocer nada a su alrededor, sólo manchas, escuchándose sus voces entre sí, pero más atenta a la de Derpy, la única que no se encontraba en la cueva cuando el ataque sucedió, por lo que era la única competente en esos momentos, ayudando a los demás en acomodarse mientras les explicaba lo que ella había visto.

-No puedo creerlo…- masculló rompiendo el silencio Thunderlane, con una ira e impotencia aguantando el dolor de sus ojos -. No puedo… creer que en nuestras propias narices, se las hayan llevado…- apretó los dientes, tanto de rabia como de resistir el ardor-...que se la llevaron…- especificó con voz más sentida y profunda, refiriéndose a Applejack. Su voz se endureció más -. Sin que pudiera hacer algo para protegerla, de que tenga que sufrir el martirio que pasaba con sus amigas en cascos de esa maldita pony, de nuevo. Hay que hacer algo, debemos hacer…

-¿Cómo?- dudó Bonbon con sequedad, girando el rostro donde oía su voz sin que pueda verlo. Sus ojos, como el de los demás, ardían como el mismo Tártaro. -. ¡No podemos ni ver nuestros propios cascos!

-¡Pero no podemos quedarnos sentados de cascos cruzados!- gritó de vuelta.

-Con el pánico de que esta grave herida, puede dejarnos ciegos temporalmente- exclamó Zecora -, pero sino no nos damos prisa, no volveremos a ver por el resto de nuestras vidas, viendo oscuras permanentemente. Conozco un remedio, que puede aliviar nuestras vistas, y es una flor que nace en el arroyo, de pétalos azules y de rojas espinas.

-¡Yo puedo ir por ellal!- reaccionó Derpy enseguida, elevándose medio metro del suelo.

-¡NO!- contestó Bonbon abruptamente. La pegaso en un principio respingó encorvando sus cejas a su dirección, pero le frunció el ceño.

-Derpy, es peligroso salir…- exclamó Flash.

-Todos están heridos- exclamó la pegaso enseguida, alarmada -. Si algo puedo hacer para ayudarlos, ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

-Muffins...- intervenía Turner.

-No voy a dejar que pierdas la vista- le interrumpió con voz más suave pero sin perder su firmeza -. A ninguno…- agregó, partiéndole el corazón de verle lastimado los ojos, viendo que Whooves se quedaba callado, escuchándola.

-¡No, Derpy!- exclamó Bonbon de nuevo con severidad y orden -. ¡No vas a salir al bosque Ever…!

-Ella no necesita nuestro permiso- la interrumpió Time, haciendo que Derpy lo viera, notando una expresión resignada pero a la vez preocupada pero su tono de voz era decidido mientras hablaba -. Si ella dice que puede hacerlo, va a poder. Lo sé. Porque ella…ella puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-Whooves…- musitó Derpy, sin desprenderle la mirada, sonriéndose de a poco ante sus palabras, que aunque el terrestre no precisamente estaba feliz con aceptar que se vaya, aun preocupado y nervioso, pero la apoyaba y confiaba en ella.

Pero la sonrisa de ella no le duraría mucho.

-¡NO!- volvió a decir Bonbon hacia Time, con rabia y cierta desesperación. La sonrisa de Derpy se reemplazó con una mueca al igual que amargaba su humor al escuchar gritarle a Whooves -. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Perdiste el juicio?! ¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! ¡Ella no se va y punto!- decía casi sin aliento para desviar su cabeza hacia donde escuchaba estaba Derpy, que para esas alturas, le tenía una mirada resentida como enojada mientras los demás no podían hacer más que escuchar, con cierta desesperación -. Tú no te mueves de aquí. No sabes los peligros que hay afuera…

-¡Aaghhh ya me cansé!- exclamó Derpy con un fuerte entrecejo y voz fuerte, muy anormal en ella - ¡¿Puedes por una vez dejar de tratarme como una potrilla?!- le reclamó con coraje, ya vidriándole los ojos, sorprendiendo a todos -. Whooves tiene razón. Así todos se pongan en mi contra, no necesito el permiso de nadie. ¡Ya dejé morir a Lyra, déjame hacer algo por ustedes!- vociferó. Bonbon jadeó en sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Tú no dejaste morir a…

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió sintiendo aquel nudo latente dentro de su ser -. ¡Tú me lo recuerdas cada segundo desde entonces!

-¡Yo no te he dicho nada!

-¡Me odias!- no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas del coraje y tristeza. -¡Lo haces! ¡Me odias porque Lyra murió por mi culpa! ¡¿Pero qué crees?! ¡Yo también quería mucho a Lyra y la extraño!- agitó la cabeza y asentó fuerte los cascos al suelo, viendo como Bonbon la escuchaba con el cuerpo tenso y gesto rabioso -. ¡No voy a tener miedo! ¡No voy a ser débil! ¡Soy fuerte! ¡Saldré al bosque, encontraré la flor y todo estará bien porque así será, Bonbon! ¡Todo, todo, todo saldrá bien por más que tú hayas perdido la esperanza!

-¡Todo eso le dije a Lyra!- exclamó casi en un grito -. ¡Ella agonizaba y yo seguía diciendo que todo estaría bien! ¡Se lo prometí, le prometí que se recuperaría, que estaría con ella! ¡Pero no lo estuve!- se reprochó, doliéndole los ojos aún más al sentir que se cubrían de lágrimas -. Perdí a Lyra, la perdí…para siempre…- masculló con palabras forzadas de dolor, extinguiéndose su voz de a poco, provocando que el resto hicieran gestos entristecidos a su dirección, pero entonces ella sacó fuerza para elevar más su voz -.-¡Y claro que no te odio!- respondió en un grito agitado -. ¡¿Te odio porque quiero que no te engañes como yo lo hice conmigo?! ¡¿Te odio por no consentir que te lances a ese maldito bosque con fénix patrullando?! ¡¿Te odio porque quiero tenerte a salvo?! Si eso es odiarte, ¡Pues sí, te odio, Derpy! ¡Te odio con todo mi corazón!- terminó por gritar, secándose con fuerza las lágrimas que le resbalaban sin tomarlas en cuenta, temblando de ira, apretando con fuerza sus dientes, enmudeciendo a todos, en especial a Derpy, que le mantuvo la mirada con su rostro menos tenso.

-Bonbon…- jadeó la pegaso, completamente sorprendida -…estás asustada…

-¿Qué?- reclamó con sequedad y defensiva.

-Creí que no le temías a nada…- murmuró para sí -…jamás te había visto asustada…

-¡No estoy asustada!

-Todos lo estamos, Bonbon- exclamó más calmada -. Pero que eso no nos cambie lo que somos…-exclamó, cortándole las palabras a la terrestre, que dejó quieta la mandíbula. La pegaso sonrió -…volveré, Bonbon. Ten fe…que volveré- agregó y Bonbon subía y bajaba sus hombros, con el rostro marcado en rabia pero apartó su rostro de ella, dándole el lomo. Con eso, dejó por terminada la conversación.

Derpy vació su alforja y se la acomodó en su lomo para llenarla de aquella flor. Zecora le explicó claramente la ubicación del arroyo, que tampoco estaba tan lejos de la cueva, por lo que bien podría llegar en minutos antes de que anochezca, aún más breve volando. Zecora repetía las características de la flor mientras el resto le daba indicaciones para que mantenga el perfil bajo.

-Si ves lo más mínimo sospechoso- decía Flash -, ocúltate bien de tu alrededor.

-¡Como las escondidas!- unió sus cascos con una sonrisa.

-Eh…sí. Como las escondidas.

Derpy recibió el apoyo y preocupación de todos, todos menos Bonbon, que se dejó apartada, al fondo de la cueva donde se escondía, a faldas del resplandeciente Árbol de la Armonía, sentada ahí abrazando su alforja, en el que bien podía sentir el objeto que sobresalía entre la tela de la alforja. Suspiró, sintiendo la forma de la lira de Lyra...y de forma automática, empezó a escuchar una melodía dulce y delicada en su cabeza, transportándola a su tienda de dulces, desde donde la barra que atendía clientes, podía ver a la unicornio en el porche, convocando ponies en su tienda con su hermosa tocada, deslizando el casco entre las finas cuerdas delicadamente, sus ojos cerrados y pequeña sonrisa encantada, en el mundo que ella creaba en cada melodía…esos días que jamás volverían…

-Ahora regreso, Bonbon- se escuchó la voz de Derpy en aviso, unos metros tras ella. La terrestre reaccionó, pero permaneció frente al árbol, dándole el lomo sin decirle nada. Derpy sonrió despacio entre sus cejas curvadas -. Yo…te demostraré que aún hay esperanza. Sé que no puedo devolver a Lyra…- musitó con cierta fragilidad. Bonbon sólo apretó aún más la alforja -…pero…tal vez…pueda devolverte la esperanza…- sonrió cortamente y dio el lomo para caminar hacia la boca de la cueva.

-Derpy- la nombró Bonbon con inexpresividad, pero la pegaso alzó sus cejas con emoción y al darse vuelta, sorprendentemente ya estaba Bonbon enfrente de ella que se fue tropezando con sus propios cascos. La terrestre tenía su rostro frente a ella pese no poder verla, pero parecía ni necesitar la vista para saber dónde iba. Bonbon le tomó un casco y le entregó una especie de tubo metálico -. Apunta hacia arriba, presiona el extremo de abajo si te encuentras con una complicación y huye. Repítelo.

-¿Qué es est…?

-¡Repítelo!- elevó la voz en orden.

-Apuntar arriba. Presionar abajo. Y huir- le contestó al ras.

Bonbon asintió una vez y volvió a darse la vuelta para permanecer en el fondo.

-Más vale me la devuelvas, ¿Escuchaste? Así que…- ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si pudiera verla, aunque no fuese así -…regresa- agregó y Derpy sonrió con mayor firmeza.

-¡Ajá!- asintió y Bonbon volvió su rostro enfrente para acomodarse cerca de la tenue luz del árbol, volviendo a abrazar la alforja.

-Cuídala…- murmuró bajo, acariciando la lira.

La pegaso gris trotó a lo largo de la cueva a la salida con un andar feliz y una sonrisita de inocencia entre la inevitable preocupación del resto.

Como si solo fuera al mercado, Derpy sobrevoló en las copas de árboles siniestros del bosque Everfree.

-Flor azul, espinas rojas. Flor azul, espinas rojas. Flor azul, espinas rojas. - se repetía en voz baja -. Qué bueno que no soy daltónica- se dijo, agudizando su visión para detectar, además del riachuelo, algún rastro de luz o fuego que la condujera hacia esos fénix y evitarlos.

Por muy irónico que sea, conservaba esa excelente visión que tuvo siempre y le hizo ganadora de medallas de oro en sus primeras carreras de obstáculos, y por supuesto, su tenacidad y perseverancia, aunque sus alas no eran las de antes. Era extraño, no estaba asustada más. Sólo podía pensar en lo mal que la pasaban sus compañeros y sus pobres ojitos. Lo que le hizo recordar…lo triste que se pondría la reina cuando viniera y no encontrara a sus amigas o les sucediera algo malo, ahora que se las habían llevado otra vez.

Sabía lo doloroso que era perder a una amiga, ¿Y que ella perdiera cinco? ¡Pobrecita! Derpy continuó volando por los alrededores, con un inevitable gesto entristecido, muy concentrada hacia abajo, cuando a los pocos minutos, sonrió al reconocer el largo del riachuelo.

Derpy descendió cautelosamente agitando suaves sus alas y con sus dientes, empezó a recolectar la flor hasta que su alforja se llenara. Y así tal como llegó, se retiró, con su mirada hacia abajo tarareando una canción con una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho de alivio, sin poder esperar llegar a la cueva, cuando entonces, expandió sus ojos al detectar una luz entreverada con los árboles.

Era difícil de ver, pero al final la captó, lo que la hizo sobresaltar inevitablemente y entonces, sus alas se agitaron disparejas, lo que la hizo descoordinar y perder la fuerza del vuelo que mantenía, y ahí, ya veía venir algún golpe, tropiezo o la peor opción, un brusco aterrizaje.

La pegaso intentó acomodar sus alas, como siempre hacía en esos momentos, bajando su vuelo para adentrarse de vuelta al bosque, esquivando ramas y árboles que podía, pero cuando sus alas se ponían así, parecían tener vida propia, agitándose inquietas e irregular, lo que no le quedaba de otra que recibir un golpe o una raspadura.

Ella llevó sus cascos a sus ojos para no ver y se tropezó con las patas contra la gruesa rama de un árbol y caer de zopetón, aterrizando sobre un arbusto, al menos amortiguando una caída peor de dolorosa…aunque sentía unas espinas enterrarse algunas zonas del cuerpo.

Derpy apenas ni se recuperaba de la caída para levantarse del arbusto entre trompicones y un tanto mareada. Agitó su cabeza para volver en sí y escuchó unos sonidos a poca distancia. Enseguida se escondió tras el mismo árbol con el que chocó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, repasando los consejos de los demás, pero entonces su alrededor se ponía más oscuro. Derpy curvó sus cejas mordiéndose el labio. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Y el bosque era altamente peligroso en la noche. Es cuando las bestias que vivían en él salen a…a…alimentarse.

La yegua tragó saliva un tanto temerosa, pero entonces una idea iluminó su cabeza. Donde habían fénix…¿Estarían las amigas de la reina? Tal vez podría hacer algo...o no, pero al menos sabría dónde estarían. ¡Avisarles a los demás para planear algún rescate!

Entonces se alentó un poco nerviosa, concentrándose. La última vez que alguien la necesitaba, falló rotundamente. No esta vez. Y se sintió más responsable de hacer algo al respecto.

Derpy se movió sigilosa, apartándose del árbol y aunque pensaba para su mal cómo caía el día, por un lado sintió que tal vez era lo mejor. Así la oscuridad la escondería. Caminó hacia donde había percibido el ruido, cada tanto ocultándose tras un árbol o arbusto, por si acaso, cuando pudo divisar que a los lejos, a los fénix entrar y salir en un tétrico y deteriorado castillo.

La pegaso se quedó quieta donde estaba mirando cómo el último fénix se adentraba en aquel viejo castillo lleno de raíces de plantas, evidenciando el largo tiempo que debe tener abandonado.

¡Jamás lo había visto! Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí o de quién pertenecía. Lo único que sabía es que era ahí, donde los fénix se estaban reuniendo. Las amigas de las reinas podrían estar ahí...

Y entonces como un rugido, se oyó el criptar de unas llamas que quebró su atención hacia el castillo. Derpy respingó con el corazón helado cuando entre la cortina pasmada de oscuridad de la noche que descendía, un fénix en lo alto de una rama, a un par de árboles más adelante de ella, se había incendiado, mirándola fijamente.

Y de repente, los gritos, el ruido de destrozo, incendio, galopes rápidos, inundaron su cabeza al ver el ave envuelto en fuego.

Sus vecinos, sus casas, sus calles y parques…atacados por su fuego…

En contra de ella, un instinto de ansiedad la apresó, dejando sus ojos grandes y pasmados del miedo, inundándose sus ojos de lágrimas en automático.

Derpy quedó estatua, sorprendida de ella misma ante la manera brusca en que el miedo la paralizó, con sus ojos prendidos al fénix que permanecía quieto envuelto en llamas con sus ojos clavados en ella, impetuoso pero impredecible.

-P-por…por favor…- musitó la pegaso muy bajito, prácticamente imperceptible, empezando a hiperventilar, no sintiendo ningún músculo de su cuerpo -…por…favor…- era lo único que salía de entre sus labios, cayéndosele una gruesa lágrima, empezando a temblar -...me…me necesitan…déjame…déjame ir…- suplicó quebrándosele la voz varias veces.

Pero el fénix sólo permanecía rígido en su posición, y Derpy en el suyo.

Ninguno movió un músculo en largos segundos que se entornó en breves minutos. La pegaso incluso respiraba despacio, sin saber bien qué hacer. El ave no se movía y le torturaba como el intercambio de miradas le hacía tardarse más, sólo alargando el dolor de sus compañeros. Tragó saliva forzosamente, y empezó a mover muy despacio el casco, lo que provocó que un agudo pero chillante trinido resonara en todo el silencio del bosque, expandiendo el ave sus alas y por emanar un fúlgida luz dorada, para cegarla como sus compañeras habrían hecho con los demás ponies en la cueva.

Derpy lanzó un inevitable grito de pánico pero a su vez apartó el rostro a un lado y alzó el casco sujetando el extraño tubo que Bonbon le dio. Presionó hacia abajo y de ahí, salió disparada una pequeña esfera ploma, la cual aunque no aterrizó contra el fénix, lo hizo contra el tronco de un árbol cercano del que estaba y explosionó, liberando un gas verdoso que detuvo en raya el vuelo en picada del ave hacia ella, que trinó ahogadamente, manteniendo el vuelo con torpeza mientras sacudía violento su cabeza. "Apuntar arriba. Presionar abajo…"

-¡Y huir!- gritó la pegaso dando reversa y correr rápidamente entre la oscuridad del bosque, alejándose del gas y del ave.

Sin embargo, el trinido de advertencia del fénix fue alarma suficiente para convocar más.

Derpy corría a toda velocidad que le daba sus cascos, cuando repentinamente, una brillante luz acumulada de al menos una docenas de fénix le siguieron tras sus cascos. Derpy jadeó en pánico, forzando más sus patas a correr y su corazón latió frenético del miedo, pero cerró fuerte la boca, apretando los dientes. "¡No!" se negó con fuerza "¡Soy fuerte, soy fuerte! ¡Ellos necesitan la flor! ¡Y se lo prometí a Bonbon! ¡Le prometí que le devolvería su cosa! ¡Y lo haré! ¡Todo saldrá bien!" se dio ánimos con severidad y con un ceño entre sus cejas, la pegaso paró en raya su corrida para impulsarse y abrir sus alas.

Derpy se catapultó del suelo para volar entre los árboles. La pegaso agitó sus alas rápidamente, volando y esquivando los árboles sin detenerse aunque sintiera una oleada de calor tras su cola. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, bien fijos entre los espacios minúsculos de entre los árboles, sus ramas y lianas, subiendo y bajando, en zigzag. "Alitas no me fallen, por favor, por favor" suplicaba una y otra vez, manteniendo su cabeza ocupada con esa concentración para hundir el miedo. Derpy volaba entre la enredadera de ramas y lianas, aprovechándolas de trampas, incluso hasta para ella. Su estrategia la hacía tropezar y golpear al meterse en espacios reducidos. Su cuerpo atravezaba estrecho, despejando espacio al apartar ramas que retraían y llegaban a golpear y cortarla, incluso enredarla, aguantando el dolor de los tropiezos y cortándose en el trayecto pero no era la única.

Los fénix eran más ágiles que ella, volando casi en danza, algunos lanzando llamaradas de sus alas, pero eso los atrasaba, quedando atrás, incluso no podían ver los escondidos espacios por los que ella atravesaba, sólo cuando su luz alcanzaba a iluminarlo. Algunos se quedaban brevemente atascados y destruían la trampa con la fuerza de sus alas y el fuego, y para ver los espacios encendían más la luz, pero eso les consumía más energía, lanzando intermitentemente sus llamas, que aterrizaban sobre los árboles que atravesaba la pegaso.

Derpy ordenaba a sus alas a continuar, pero estas llegaron ya al punto, de sacudirse en espasmos. El vuelo de Derpy se entorpeció, además de las heridas provocadas por meterse en espacios comprometedores que el último que atravesó, fue demasiado pequeño que no se fijó y quedó atascada, por lo que tuvo que agitar sus alas con más prisa para salir con fuerza de ahí, pero sus alas ya se volvieron caóticas.

Fue entonces cuando la golpeó el aterrizaje de una bola de fuego.

Derpy lanzó un alarido ante el calor del golpe, el cual se pasmó apenas la golpeó pero dejó mechas de fuego en su lomo y alas que se iban extendiendo. La pegaso forzó un aterrizaje y se dejó caer contra la tierra húmeda del pantano, revolcándose entre quejidos, pero apagando el fuego de su cuerpo de manera rápida por la tierra mojada, pero consiguiendo herirla en varias zonas. Tenía la carne viva y ardiente latiente en su piel despellejada. Pero para su mal, fue tiempo suficiente para que empezara a ser rodeada por los fénix.

Derpy agrandó sus ojos con respiración entrecortada, en un fino lloriqueo con mirada inquieta, hiendo de retro entre el latir de sus heridas, que sólo le provocaban más ardor, cuando al asentar sus cascos al suelo, se dio cuenta que aún sostenía el tubo metálico de Bonbon.

Del propio miedo y adrenalina, se había olvidado de él que de haberlo hecho, se habría ahorrado toda esta situación. Derpy no dio tiempo de reprochar su torpeza, dándose vuelta y volvió a presionarlo para lanzar no solo una, sino todas las tres esferas restantes que quedaban.

Una enorme nube de gas verde se expandió en cada explosión de los proyectiles y los fénix no se pudieron ni mantener en el aire como el primero, sino que como mosquitos, empezaron a caer y revolcarse en la tierra, hundiendo las cabezas con desespero ante el efecto de ahogo y ceguera. Pero incluso Derpy recibió su efecto esta vez.

La pegaso aguantó la respiración cuando lo lanzó y cerró los ojos, pero aun así lograron provocar en ella la irritación en toda la garganta, nariz y ojos, como si cientos de hormigas le picaran y raspara. Así, salió corriendo de ahí sin esperar nada.

La yegua no se detuvo ni un momento y aún con el cuerpo golpeado y cortado, sin pelaje ni plumas en varias zonas con heridas rojizas de quemadura, media ciega y sin respirar, cojeando, corrió sin detenerse, a tientas, sintiendo como el corazón bombeaba demasiado fuerte como si estuviera en su cabeza.

Derpy arrastró sus cascos, sintiendo el profundo ardor en sus ojos que ya lagrimeaban a borbotones y hurgando en su alforja, comenzó a masticar un puñado de flores, picándose de sus espinas sin querer, forzando aspirar con fuerza por la boca ante que se le hiciera imposible inhalar por la nariz. Y aunque sus ojos empezaron a aliviarse, su cuerpo seguía deteriorándose. Lo forzó lo más que pudo para llegar de vuelta a la cueva, aun si lloraba quedita para no hacer ruido camuflada en la oscuridad, por las heridas que ardían en su cuerpo, para finalmente, la falta de respiración empezó a entorpecer el cuerpo que cada vez, se volvía pesado y su trote más lento. La pegaso exigía su andar, apretando los dientes para amortiguar el dolor a la vez, pero cuando sintió la cabeza tan pesada, volteó y con su boca, se arrancó la alforja y la lanzó lo más que pudo hacia adelante y se desplomó contra la tierra, jadeando fuerte de ardor y sofocación. Prefería que encontraran primero las flores, antes que ella.

-¡Derpy!- oyó una voz que no supo distinguir y ni tiempo tuvo de responder, porque la espesa oscuridad de la noche se venció sobre ella y todo calló, volviéndose sólo negro.

…

" _-Porque si me dejas…quiero quedarme en donde tú estés…"._

Esas palabras resonaron muy delicadamente en el vacío de su cabeza, muy lejanas, como si fuese sólo una brisa que llegó para por las mismas irse. Y en cuanto la voz desapareció, dejándola atrás…la reemplazó un grito en su lugar que brotó de su propia garganta, el mismo que fue que la ayudó a volver en sí…

...abrió los ojos, pero sólo podía ver distorsionado, a duras penas identificando una figura negra sobre ella mientras una retumbante histérica risa femenina se esparcía hasta parecer estallar sus oídos…y después todo se puso negro de nuevo…

Cuando retomó la consciencia, esta vez tardó en aclararse. No pudo abrir los ojos enseguida. Quiso mover sus patas pero sentía algo fuerte alrededor de sus cascos. Estaba…¿atada? ¿Esposada? Su cabeza le daba vueltas, meneándola de lado a lado mientras retumbaba un fino pitido en sus oídos y sus ojos les costaba abrirse, pero esta vez ya no le ardían ni le impedían ver. Entonces su mente fue asaltada súbitamente de su último recuerdo, estando ella en la cueva del Árbol de la Armonía, con un casco suavemente sobre el suyo y un pony a su lado…

-Porque si me dejas- volvía esa voz, pero mucho más clara, mientras se dibuja el dueño de ésta, un pegaso gris oscuro, de ojos dorados, entregándole una sonrisa cálida y mirada conmovida -, quiero quedarme en donde tú estés…

Aspirando fuerte, los ojos verdes de Applejack se abrieron de golpe a la par que retraía sus cascos con fuerza, templando las cadenas impregnadas de un extremo del muro de roca de un aparente calabozo. Viéndose rodeada sólo de oscuridad y obviamente capturada, de nuevo, la terrestre se movió violenta con un concentrado ceño, halando una y otra vez de las cadenas que la retenían.

-¡Déjenme salir!- demandó por inercia entre el esfuerzo de liberarse, halando una y otra vez las cadenas que la apresaban -.¡¿Chicas?! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Flame!- terminó gritando con total desprecio mientras la ira le otorgó fuerza para empujar de un solo halón la gruesa cadena de eslabón y se empezara a formar grietas del muro.

Cuando de repente, sintió un extraño dolor en su pelvis. Su entrecejo de ira pasó a confusión y dolor, haciendo una mueca para bajar la mirada y sentir un punzante ardor en la parte baja de su vientre, como una extraña sensación resbalosa en cierta zona entre sus patas traseras…

La terrestre quedó quieta, como si hayan presionado un botón. Por un fragmento de segundo, detuvo su ajetreada respiración de golpe, asimilando todo, encajando una terrible suposición…y una mueca de repulsión marcó su rostro, ardiendo sus ojos en capas de lágrimas y con un potente grito rabioso que rebotó en todo el calabozo, haló sus cascos enfrente, rompiendo las cadenas, quedando los eslabones rotos por la mitad, colgando de alrededor de sus cascos.

Applejack se derribó contra las rejas de su cárcel, empujándose una y otra vez, provocando que estas en cada golpe, se hundieran hacia adelante. De su boca no salía nada más que gruñidos, saliéndosele hasta sonidos propios de su instinto; relinchos profundos que emitía desde el fondo de su garganta. No se detuvo ni cuando se iluminó el pasillo entre los calabozos y un par de fénix volaron enfrente de ella.

Estaba fuera de sí. Sólo quería tumbar las rejas, sin importar los moretones que se estaba provocando. Sólo quería encontrar a sus amigas y salir de aquí, con ellas. Pensarlas y creer que ellas también habrían sido…

-¡AAAGHHHHHHHH!- rugió con ferocidad y echándose hacia delante dando la cola hacia las rejas, pateó con sus patas traseras tres veces seguidas en la zona hundida hasta que finalmente, se abrió por fuera una brecha.

Applejack salió de un salto y los dos fénix abrieron sus alas. La terrestre se impulsó y por los aires, levantó rígida una pata y los pateó con tal fuerza que los aventó metros del otro extremo del pasillo, echándose a correr con velocidad.

-¡Rarity! ¡Rainbow Dash!- empezó a gritar corriendo a lo largo del pasillo, pasando su cabeza en cada lado viendo sólo calabozos vacíos -. ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Fluttershy!- las nombró a cada una cuando al voltear en el siguiente pasillo, fue interceptada por un conjunto de siseos como de serpientes, retorciéndose largas lenguas al aire.

Del pasaje negro, caminando sigilosos en pasos firmes, más de una veintena de changelings apuntaron sus amenazantes miradas contra ella con torcidas sonrisas, agitando sus alas en un constante aleteo, zumbando en el aire.

Applejack frenó abruptamente su carrera, con sus ojos sumamente abiertos en consternación, caminando de retro del impacto y sin evitar desencajar su boca. "¿Changelings? ¿Ahora…ahora changelings?" pensó en pánico. Y entre su caminar de espaldas, se tropezó con algo…o más bien, con alguien. La terrestre se giró en un salto como si algo le quemara, pero es que efectivamente, un hincón ardiente sintió en su piel. Defensiva dando la cara, Applejack quebró su ceño una vez más para quedar doblemente impresionada, al tener que levantar la cabeza para poder ver el rostro…de Flame.

Su cuerpo, no era más del tamaño promedio de una yegua. Ahora, su figura era más alta y delgada, incluso un poco más de lo que fue la Princesa Celestia. Su melena era mucho más frondosa y larga, roja y dorada flotando en constante movimiento al aire, como propias llamas. Sus alas incendiadas, ahora eran de luz dorada brillante y su cuerno, asimismo, brillaba constante, de dorado. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue que el color cyan de sus ojos, ya no estaban, siendo reemplazados por un reluciente color amarillo, más duros tal roca, que juraba parecían tener un brillo propio.

Era como si cualquier vestigio de lo que quedaba de Sunset Shimmer, había desaparecido por completo.

Entonces recordó de súbito que Flame habría resucitado al ras de que Carrot…o mejor dicho, Golden Harvest, la hiciera estallar. Y todo fue confuso a partir de ese momento. Lo único que entendía ahora, era que Flame estaba más implacable que antes.

Los ojos verdes de la vaquera quedaron pasmados y quietos del propio impacto, como una inevitable reacción magnética que emanaba la silueta de Flame, quien alzó aún más su cabeza, elevando su hocico, cargándose su mirada en contra de ella y sus ojos pareció pasearse un rápido resplandor dorado.

-Ustedes…me traicionaron.

Su voz salió meticulosamente profunda y acusatoria, sin dejar de escucharse melódica en ningún momento. Algo dulce salió de entre sus labios, en un aliento abrumadoramente exquisito que sólo aturdía más a la terrestre. Applejack se forzó a volver en sí, sacudiendo su cabeza y entre parpadeos, devolvió su mirada y pudo ver entre toda esa belleza, un vacío hondo en esos hermosos ojos, uno que carecía de verdadera esencia. Era difícil de expresar pero era como asomarse a un agujero; hueco, vacío y oscuro, muy muy oscuro por irónico que se escuchara dado a que ella parecía representar la luz, y parecían no estar quietos. Algo constante se movía dentro de su pupila. El color amarillo se movía como si fuese aguas turbias que mirando fijamente, se podía apreciar los destellos de luz que daban esa ilusión que sus ojos brillaran. Eran como un vórtice, en un espiral que giraba incansablemente sobre un mismo eje, que succionaría todo lo que quiera, pero nunca estará satisfecha. La vaquera calmó su primera reacción y concentró su ceño entre sus cejas, manteniendo firme su mirada en la suya.

-Le rompió el cuerno a un recién nacido…mató a su padre en su intento de salvarlo...y destruyó nuestro pueblo por segunda vez hasta volverlo nada….quemando a Equestria en el proceso…- exclamó con voz tiesa y repudio, endureciendo su mirada contra ella -…no íbamos aguantar más su trastornada mente… no le seguiremos más la corriente…- reafirmó.

Flame crispó el rostro, que apenas se arrugó, formándosele sólo un hoyuelo que decoró el rostro.

-Por eso ya perdieron el lujo de ser mis doncellas- siseó con una inevitable delicadeza pero entrecerró sus ojos impíos -. Ahora, son mis prisioneras...- la comisura de su labio brincó en una ladeada curva de sus labios estirándose lentamente mientras agregaba: -... y puedo hacer con ustedes lo que se me plazca…- concluyó con una muy divertida y sagaz sonrisa retorciéndose despacio de sus labios, con una mirada de cabo rabo y profunda en la vaquera, entornándose pícara y taimada.

Applejack sintió una corriente incómoda en todo su cuerpo, el cual sintió completamente asqueado, mutilado, usado, por un momento, dejando entrever un sutil quiebre en su expresión, para reforzar su total desprecio desbordándose en sus ojos verdes sin cualquier disimulo.

-¿Dónde están?- demandó concentrando aún más su ceño, forzando a hacer a un lado la reacción acumulada ante lo obvio -. Mis amigas, ¿Dónde están?

Flame alzó de nuevo la cabeza y miró sobre ella, en dirección a los changelings presentes, y asintió una vez. Ante ese aviso, Applejack se puso mucho más defensiva, presionando sus cascos más contra el suelo y trató de resistirse cuando aquellas criaturas se le echaron encima. Aunque ella trató de alejarlos aventando golpes al aire, la fuerza que usó hace unos momentos para salir de su calabozo debía recuperarse, por lo que entre golpes, no tuvo otra opción que dejarse halar por esas asquerosas criaturas de aspecto de insectos.

Applejack fue arrastrada por el mismo pasillo que hace rato se disponía a atravesar, que a diferencia de la cámara del calabozo que estaba encerrada, en éste, había un espacio libre en medio de las celdas, formando una salón en forma de círculo con una única salida que era la misma entrada.

Entre forcejeos, Applejack fue dejada en el centro del círculo. La terrestre se apartó de sus cascos de forma inmediata, buscándolos a empujarlos o patearlos con sus cascos traseros, cuando un coro de voces la frenó.

-¡Applejack!

El corazón de la vaquera se paralizó y girando sobre sí misma con sus ojos maravillados, vio a todas sus amigas atrapadas en una sola celda, aferradas a las rejas, reflejándose en sus rostros una tortuosa expresión entre pánico y furia, tal como ella, pero se dieron una sombra de alivio al verse todas reunidas, aunque…no…no todas.

-Rarity…- farfulló la vaquera con un hilo de voz, al no encontrar a la unicornio, mirando el resto de celdas vacías y comprobar que no se hallaba ahí. Volvió a ver a sus amigas, compartiendo una misma mirada de preocupación.

-¡Aaaaawwww! ¿Extrañan a su amiga?- bufó Flame adentrándose con un caminar tranquilo y perfectamente fijo entre la danza de su melena de fuego. Las cuatro ponies la miraron con una mirada rabiosa ante su sonrisa alta y confiada -. Ya las oyeron, ¡Tráiganlas!- resonó su voz a varias octavas, innecesariamente alta mientras las llamas de su melena y cola crepitaban y se levantaban.

-¿Tráiganlas?- dudó Applejack ante el plural y en cuestión de segundo, sobre sus cabezas atravesaron dos fénix por los aires desde la entrada del calabozo y desde los aires, soltaron un cuerpo cada uno.

Una era Rarity y la otra…Golden Harvest.

Las cuatro ponies quedaron impactadas al verlas caer contra el suelo. La unicornio cayó como un costal que le cortó la respiración, quedándose quieta desplomada en el piso con sus ojos entreabiertos y boca entreabierta, jadeante, mientras la terrestre amarilla había aterrizado como felina, cayendo en cuatro patas, con una parada defensiva mirando en contra de Flame sin mirar la presencia de las demás. Sus ojos verdes estaban casi tan duros como los tenía Flame. Pero apenas alguna pudo reaccionar, cuando con un casi invisible movimiento, Golden llevó un casco a su melena y algo sacó de ahí, de metal para que reluciera contra la luz de la luna que se filtraba en la noche y rompió el viento al escuchar un fino sonido cortante y metálico en dirección a Flame que al pasar la vista a ella, todo cobró sentido, al ver el mango grueso de una daga enterrada en pleno pecho.

Golden se echó a correr contra ella, sacando otra arma blanca de su melena, pero entonces fue rodeada por los changelings, sin embargo la terrestre con su cola, levantó el polvo del suelo del calabozo que por más de un siglo no ha sido limpiado, por lo que se levantó una nube de polvo que hizo estornudar a los changelings, y en cada estornudo, se transformaban en apariencia de diferentes ponies que en este caso, fueron las ponies presentes al ser la imagen más a la mano que tuvieran. Los changelings tenían un olfato muy sensible por la misma razón de encontrar ponies con qué "alimentarse". Si estaban expuestos a mucho polvo, sufrían un ataque de estornudos que incluso los hacía cambiar de forma involuntariamente, dándole a Golden el tiempo suficiente de distracción para subirse sobre ellos mismos mientras continuaban en su ataque de estornudos y sobre sus cuerpos, Golden retomó su camino en contra de Flame con una endurecida expresión en su rostro y una gélida mirada de sus ojos duros como piedras sin expresión alguna, aunque sabiendo que no podía matarla, su intención era simplemente, escapar.

Los fénix reaccionaron a su par y ambos abrieron sus garras para retenerla, pero Golden sin inmutarse, se impulsó hacia ellos y los tomó de sus patas, halándolos con fuerza hacia abajo, azotándolos contra el suelo, primero la parte inferior de su cuerpo para terminar con el superior, provocando que sus cabezas recibieran el golpetazo final que acumulado de fuerza, fue el golpe más fuerte, por lo que los aturdieron.

En cuestión de segundos, Golden evadió dos intenciones de retenerla, pero apenas azotó a los fénix, un arco de fuego se empujó contra ella. Golden se deslizó hacia abajo y rodó, esquivándolo y al levantarse, alzando sus cascos e impulsándose hacia arriba, una nueva tanda de fénix se adentraban al calabozo tras expulsar el arco llameante. Golden lanzó una daga contra el primero que se aproximaba a ella, pero el resto se terminaron de acercar y la agarraron en el aire.

Golden gruñó entre sus forcejeos, lanzando precisos golpes contra la parte baja de sus cabezas, provocando que trinaran en reacción al dolor, pero entonces otros abrieron sus garras contra los lados de su cuerpo y se lo enterraron en la piel. Golden aguantó el dolor apenas crispando el rostro, manteniéndolo inmutable e impulsándose en el aire para levantar sus patas traseras para dar una vuelta entera hacia arriba y golpear de esa manera a los fénix. La terrestre se resistía, no quedándose quieta y aventando precisos golpes que más fénix tuvieron que intervenir hasta finalmente, aventarla contra el suelo y estar sobre ella, sujetándola entre sus garras.

Las demás mane veían su intento de escape con el alma en el piso y en frustración, mientras Applejack se había acercado hacia Rarity. La sostuvo entre sus cascos y la unicornio sudaba mucho, jadeante. La terrestre paseó su casco por su frente y cuello. Ardía en fiebre. Applejack entiesó la mandíbula, impotente, mirándola con profundidad. La belleza tan característica de su amiga, se escondía tras esa piel sin brillo y grandes ojeras. Su rostro estaba esmirriado y alargado. La modista la miró a ella con sus ojos azules aguados, resbalándosele una lágrima. La terrestre cerró sus ojos al sentir el ardor de unas retenidas lágrimas y la sostuvo entre sus cascos, en un abrazo a la altura de su corazón, alzando la mirada para ver cómo Golden finalmente era retenida por completo en el suelo con alrededor de diez fénix sobre ella.

-No puede ser…- farfulló Rainbow Dash desde la celda.

Applejack miró a la pegaso en reacción, viendo sus ojos pasmados en impacto, fijos hacia adelante. Pinkie y Fluttershy quedaron igual al mirar hacia donde concentraba sus ojos. Respirando entrecortado, Applejack también miró como las demás y lo que vio, le heló la sangre.

Flame miraba a cada una, con una penetrante mirada, sin una pequeña reacción de dolor, sólo su pecho estaba agitado y botaba aire entre sus relucientes dientes blancos apretados entre sí, a lo mucho sintiendo una incómoda sensación que dolor. Flame misma formó un ceño al ver la mirada de impacto de todas, incluyendo a Golden que al mirarla fijo, retuvo aire y sus ojos cambiaron de su dureza por una inevitable impresión.

Entonces Flame bajó la mirada hacia donde miraban, hacia su pecho, y recién se dio cuenta, de la daga enterrada al tope en su corazón, sin que ni una gota de sangre se asomara. La pony dorada separó sus labios, elevándose sus comisuras en una extraña sonrisa. Alzó un casco y de un solo jalón, se quitó la daga de veinte centímetro entre un ligero sonido que hizo estremecer a todas, dejando un aire de pavor en el ambiente…

…la daga estaba limpia…sin ningún rastro de sangre, y de su pecho…desapareció la cortada por donde entró el arma…al instante que la retiró…

Los changelings empezaron a dejar de estornudar, algunos empezarndo a deshacer la forma de las ponies, mirando en dirección hacia Flame ante el silencio helado que se cernió.

Flame mantenía la daga bien aferrada, con sus ojos envueltos en una cegada frenesí y entonces…se volvió a apuñalar, una y otra y otra vez ante la perpleja abrumación del resto y en cada puñal, daba el mismo resultado: sin sangrar y se cerraba la herida.

Flame empezó a reír enloquecidamente, divertida y alucinada, con sus ojos amarillos caóticos de la emoción mientras se apuñalaba, hasta dejar la daga en alto y alzar la vista con una enloquecida expresión ante el resto. Soltó la daga y con una profunda risa fina que sonó como eco en el calabozo, se llevó los cascos hacia los lados de la cara y agarró piel para desgarrársela.

Los ojos de las ponies quedaron perplejos viendo entre las altas carcajadas enfebrecidos, cómo Flame se desoyaba la piel de su rostro hasta arrancársela del todo y quedaron trozos colgando de sus cascos. Su risa ascendía y su rostro recuperaba piel al instante en su mirar desorbitada y el amarillos de sus ojos se revoloteaban con fuerza.

-¿Qué eres?- escapó de los labios de Golden entre su expresión perpleja, incluso ella misma se sorprendió que su voz saliera. Pero es que Flame era un monstruo que superaba a crecer a todos lo que conocía. Era más que un monstruo…

Flame la miró fijamente, incendiando la piel que tenía agarrada en sus cascos y las lanzó tras ella sin inmutarse, adaptando una repentina sonrisa ladina y egocéntrica, en un brinco imperceptible.

-Creí que ya lo había aclarado…- exclamó en su respingada pose con reluciente mirar -…yo soy la magia, soy el poder- adaptó una elegante claridad y calma repentina, caminando con andar sugerente innato -… soy la belleza, soy todo…- susurró, deteniéndose justo enfrente de donde Golden estaba echada bajo las aves, inflando su pecho y alzando su barbilla en alto -…soy la diosa Hybris- deleitó en decir y un reflejo en sus ojos, intensificó la dureza y color amarillo de sus ojos, ganando un brillo intenso en ellos ascendiendo su sonrisa, volviéndose estática y carente de una verdadera emoción. -…y ustedes, mortales…- habló deslizando su mirada en cada pony, que la miraban con detenimiento en una inevitable inquietud de curiosidad a su comportamiento -…me han desafiado por última vez…- su cabeza se direccionó rígida, con ese congelamiento inerte, viendo a Applejack, y su rostro se endureció tal roca, viéndose como una hermosa y temida estatua al borde de la histeria. El corazón de la terrestre se encogió, helado -. ¡Tú dejaste escapar a mi primogénito!- acusó con ferocidad en un solo grito de histeria sacudiéndose su cabeza, estremeciendo a la vaquera entre un entrecortado parpadeo, quieta, siendo Applejack quien ayudó al padre del unicornio a escapar mientras sus amigas distraían a la unicornio dorado. Los ojos de Flame brincaron ahora a Rarity -. Tú…- profundizó con una mueca de profundo desprecio, mostrando todos sus dientes -…eres un maldito unicornio…- pronunció con una dureza tal que si las palabras mataran, éstas habían robado más de una vida, dejando sin aliento a todos, pesando mucho más el ambiente que las rodeaba. Entonces Flame enfocó de vuelta sus ojos sobre Golden, que la miraba con ojos desafiantes y duros, resistiéndose a dejarse de nuevo intimidar por ella, viendo sus amarillos ojos relucientes con la carente presencia de algún destello de sensibilidad -. Tú…- escupió la palabra sin desprender los dientes apretados entre sí -…tú…- repitió, saliéndosele gotas de saliva, presionando su mirada contra ella y de manera lenta, su mueca severamente misántropa, se rompió al desprenderse una larga sonrisa y ladeaba su cabeza a un lado, mecánicamente, continuando mirándola con sus ojos caóticos, incoherentes y enredados entre el potente brillo de estos, soltando corta risas que salían en diferentes tonos, una profunda, otra ligera, otra fina y otra grave, resonando en todo el calabozo, con distintas muecas en su cara.

-Maldita sea…-masculló Golden boquiabierta y ceñuda -…estás jodidamente desquiciada…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- lanzó una risotada ruidosa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y volverla adelante, con sus ojos sumamente abiertos e inquietos sobre ella -. ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Yo estoy desquiciada?! ¿Yo? ¿Yo lo estoy? ¿Yo, yo, yo, yo? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No,no,no,no. Tú ¡Tú lo estás! ¡Tú estás desquiciada! Porque…porque…pfff ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- gritó en una risa histérica, brincando de un lado a otro, sin poder disimular ya Golden el desconcierto de contemplarla, no quedando atrás las manes, quienes verdaderamente, estaban asustándose con el comportamiento turbulento e inestable.

Antes no es que parecía totalmente cuerda, pero ahora…parecía más descolocada que antes.

-La magia…- farfulló con debilidad y temblante Rarity, y Applejack la miró, recién dándose cuenta como sus cascos le temblaban al tener a la unicornio sujetada y su cuerpo vibraba por el nerviosismo del suyo que la hacía temblar.

"La magia…" repitió Applejack en su cabeza, entre inevitable nervios y miró de vuelta hacia Flame y su apariencia renovada, ganando interés al ver sus desquiciados ojos fúlgidos. Entre más brillo ganaban, más caótica se volvía. Amplió los ojos "La magia… es lo que la está enloqueciendo…" pensó. El poder era demasiado, incluso para ella…

Respingó con violencia ante el nuevo grito histérico que retumbó el calabozo.

-¡Tú estás desquiciada!- canturreó agudamente Flame mientras giraba en cada paso que daba -… porque quisiste ma…ma…pfffff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- reventó en risa ahogadamente dejándose caer al suelo y empezó a hacer "angelitos" -. ¡Quisiste matarme! Y ahora…¡Soy la diosa Hybris!- chilló alzando su cabeza, parpadeando mucho con la maniaca sonrisa congelada -. ¡Y ustedes pagarán por levantarse en mi contra!- gritó en un tono más profundo y grueso. Miró a Applejack y ella sintió cómo se le olvidaba respirar -. ¡Tú dejaste ir a mi bebé, así que me darás el tuyo!

-¡¿Qué?!- no pudo evitar exclamar en un seco grito, alarmada y confundida en su demanda sin sentido.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?!- lanzó airadamente con un casco al aire -. Además, en algo también debo recompensar a mis buenos chicos, ¡¿No es cierto?!- sonrió en dirección a los changelings, quienes dejaron serpentear sus lenguas.

La boca de todas se dejó abrir del puro asombro.

-Tú…tú…- masculló Applejack, horrorizada -…hiciste que…esas cosas…

-¡Te hicieran un bebé, sí!-chocó sus cascos entre sí aceleradamente y alzó sus alas para volar torpemente hacia ella, derribándose sobre su cuerpo, provocando que soltara a Rarity. Flame le abrazó el torso, empezando a acariciar su vientre, estrechando su mejilla contra su estómago entre una encantada risita de un ángel que parecía cada vez transformarse en un demonio. Applejack quedó petrificada y boquiabierta con su mirada horrorizadamente atónita -. ¡Cuando me des mi bebé te condenaré a muerte!- chilló embriagada de ilusión abrazándola fuerte hasta apretarla y sacudirla entre su festejo.

-¡Basta, basta!- jadeaba ronca la terrestre del aturdimiento, notando como hiperventilaba del propio miedo a estas alturas.

-¡Suéltala, ahora, enferma!- gritó Rainbow Dash azotando sus alas y sujetara los barrotes de su celda en un inútil intento de liberarse, no quedando atrás Pinkie y Fluttershy, que se echaron sobre los barrotes para hacer algo.

Pero aquello sólo motivó la diversión de Flame, que se levantó del suelo aun sosteniendo a Applejack entre sus cascos como una potrilla sostiene una muñeca. La arrastró desde su andar para acercarse a las celdas entre el forcejeo de Applejack de soltarse, pero Flame cada vez la apretaba más que empezó a apretarle todo y cortarle el aire, en una fuerza como la de un pitón enrolla a su presa.

Flame sólo se quedó mirando a las tres ponies gritar y sacudir los barrotes con una mirada fija, a cada una, con una pasividad e intriga despertada, de vez en cuando, ampliando los ojos, entrecerrarlos y subir y bajar las comisuras de sus labios, aun sosteniendo con esa abrupta fuerza a Applejack, que cada vez sus movimientos fueron más pesados y lentos mientras su rostro se entornaba de un color purpura, cosa que sus amigas empezaron a darse cuenta.

Miraron a Flame, que seguía mirándolas, como esperando, con sus cascos fuertemente apretados en el cuerpo de Applejack. Las tres analizaron la situación y dejaron de gritar, quedándose inmóvil en la inquieta mirada y respiración, invocando de nuevo el silencio. Y fue cuando Flame soltó a Applejack de golpe, haciendo caer su cuerpo al suelo y la terrestre aspirara con violenta fuerza aire para finalmente respirar entre tosidos sofocados, mientras Flame aún miraba seguido a sus prisioneras, que devolvían la mirada entre sus ceños y cejas arqueadas de inevitable ansiedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?- interrogó Fluttershy con la quijada endurecida pero le temblaba, en la vidriada pero firme mirada que resistía en temblor de su propio cuerpo.

Flame concentró sus ojos en ella, en una mirada áspera que parecía rasparle el alma.

-Quiero…que… sufran…- exclamó, haciendo una breve pausa en cada palabra. -…ustedes…adoraban a esas princesas…- sus ojos se dilataron, hondos, pronunciando con seca frialdad entre dientes -…eran las doncellas de una de ella **s** … ¿por qué…no podían…ser las…mías?- reclamó. Pinkie la miró.

-No éramos doncellas. Éramos amigas de Twili…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó gutural y estruendoso, echándose sobre las rejas de la celda con una mirada desorbitada desbordando completa ira, salvaje, que obligó a la terrestre rosa a apartarse de golpe en retro, cayéndose de lomo y Rainbow y Fluttershy se inclinaron a ella mientras recibía los desgarradores gritos: -. ¡No la nombres! ¡NO…LA NOM…BREEEEES!- gritó escandalosamente, apartándose de golpe de la celda, llevándose los cascos en sus sienes -. ¡Ni a ella ni a las otras! ¡NO EN MI NUEVO REINO!- exclamó, golpeándose la cabeza una y otra vez, mientras continuaba gritando: -. ¡Es a mí que deben nombrar! ¡A mí que deben adorar! ¡A mí que deben de seguir! ¡PERO ME TRAICIONAN EN SU LUGAR! ¡POR QUÉ!- reclamó ardiendo más su cuerpo y se levante las llamas de su melena y cola, incluso la luz de sus alas y cuerno, encandeciendo demasiado la vista -. ¡QUIERANME A MÍ! ¡SEAN LEALES A MÍ!- se agitó respirando a bocanadas. . ¡PERO NO LAS NECESITO MÁS, A NINGUNA! ¡NO NECESITO TRAIDORAS QUE ME DESOBEDEZCAN MÁS!- proclamó severa.

Hasta que su vista se alzó ante un entrecortado grito, mirando a changelings sisearle a Rarity, que se había estado arrastrando para escapar.

Flame agigantó sus ojos y alzó sus alas para precipitarse hacia ella, entre los gritos desesperados de las demás.

Rarity tambaleó cuando Flame aterrizó frente a ella y su primera reacción fue agarrarla del cuello y levantarla con su casco ardiente. Rarity gritó de dolor, agitando sus cascos al aire, para ser lanzada contra el extremo del muro del calabozo.

-Cobarde.

Aquel grito llegó en el momento exacto en que Flame había agarrado a la de por sí compadeciente unicornio. Cuando la azotó contra el muro y rebotó para caer sobre el suelo a pocos metros de donde Flame colocó su mirada enfurecida, puesto que ahí estaba Golden, que aún permanecía bajo el tumulto de fénix,

-Eres una vil cobarde- aclaró la terrestre amarilla con claridad entre su ceño concentrado y mirada fría y dura tal témpano de hielo, observando el momento en que ella se pausó para mirarla, y aprovechó hablando al ras antes de que pensara una acción -. Tienes el poder…- arqueó una ceja -…y temperamento de un volcán y lo usas para maltratar a una enferma terminal, matar a un recién nacido que ni siquiera después quisiste y aun así ordenas violar a una pony para que compense a la criatura que se vio obligada a nacer entre destrucción y desgracia- le entrecerró sus ojos -. Aún así…- sus ojos se volvieron desafiantes -. Peleemos- retó y su sonrisa se alzó en un arqueo de ceja, viendo cómo había captado la atención de Flame ante su quieta parada y sus ojos la velaron como le guardara un premio. -. Al menos déjame intentar luchar contra ti. Dame una muerte digna- levantó sus cejas en alto, presumida -. Al menos muero con honor.

El resto de ponies quedaron en silencio con la respiración entrecortada. Applejack apenas acomodaba su respiración para alzar sus ojos un tanto mareados en dirección hacia Golden y Rarity, que lanzaba un agitado quejido con la zona de su cuello rojiza, pero su mirada pasó hacia los changelings cuando escuchó un nuevo siseo. Se volteó con el rostro confundido, al verlos repentinamente interesados en dirección a Golden, sacando sus lenguas como serpientes.

Ambas se dieron un intercambio de mirada, ante el silencio inquieto de las demás, que no entendían con claridad qué buscaba la terrestre, sin embargo, cada vez los changelings lanzaban miradas amenazantes contra ella, algunos agitando sus alas en zumbido de insectos. Algo los estaba alborotando. Golden esperó paciente, sabiendo que le sería irresistible rechazar la propuesta. Flame desbordaba vanidad y confianza, y eso, entorpece y por demostrar algo, aceptaría. Ella era predecible. Incluso contó con la cabeza hasta el tres cuando finalmente Flame, sin desprender su vista sobre ella con unas facciones estiradas como de felina, habló con su elocuencia gracial pero a la vez peligrosa:

-Retíranse- ordenó hacia los fénix, que obedecieron enseguida mientras ella mantenía su mirada en Golden. -. Te voy a demostrar que…¡¿Qué?!- se interrumpió ella misma desconcertada.

Las manes dejaron abrir sus ojos en sorpresa mientras Golden sostenía una sonrisa satisfecha sintiendo el peso de las aves de fuego liberarla...y repentinamente los changelings sisearon en grupo agitando las lenguas y volaron sobre ella.

Tanto las manes e incluso Flame se asombraron confusas, el cómo los changelings se precipitaron sobre Golden, quien preparada, una vez más agitó la cola contra el suelo en varias círculos, provocando que se alzara una segunda nube de polvo. El ataque de estornudos de los changelings no se hizo de esperar y volvieron a estallar en reacción alérgica mientras cada uno cambiaba de forma involuntariamente, pero sin dejar de mostrarse alborotados y ansiosos.

-¡¿Qué demonios les sucede?!- gritó Flame enfada en frustración por la pelea que tendría y agitó sus alas para colocarse en el centro de la nube polvosa y buscar enseguida con la mirada a Golden, que al detectarla, de forma inmediata y cegada la tomó por el pecho, pero ésta Golden estornudó incansablemente y cambió de forma a Rainbow Dash, y luego a Pinkie.

Flame desencajó la boca, aturdida, soltándola y miró su alrededor, procesando lentamente lo que estaba pasando mientras se vio rodeada de varias copias de Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Golden, incluso de ella misma. En cada estornudo, cambiaban la imagen de ponies, seguido de otro a otro, que cuando uno adaptaba el de Golden, aturdidos, se le iba encima. Flame caminó en círculos, observando a cada uno con la mente enredada.

Por otro lado, las manes entendieron exactamente lo que Golden había intentado hacer, quedando mudas cuando entre la confusión, veían a la auténtica Golden precipitándose hacia ellas con Rarity en su lomo y con una de las dagas que había usado, recuperada. Sin perder tiempo en decir palabra, llevó la punta de la daga al cerrojo de la celda en las que estaban atrapadas y tras unos precisos movimientos rápidos sonó un chasquido y la celda se abrió.

-Corran sin detenerse derecho, encuentren un bloque que sobresalga y quítenlo- exclamó en un susurro fuerte quitando a Rarity de su lomo y pasándosela a Fluttershy. -. ¡Corran!

Las cuatro ponies la vieron con los ojos iluminados en algo en su pecho floreciendo, cuando ella las miró apresuradamente e incentiva.

Lo que sentían en su pecho…era esperanza…

-Golden…- exclamó Applejack con preocupación y la terrestre amarilla frunció más el ceño molesta y la empujó.

-¡Qué corran!- ordenó con severidad y mirada asegurada.

Mientras Flame miraba a cada uno de los changelings cambiando de forma de manera ya intermitente, atacándose entre ellos, en confusión y entorpecida, las manes salieron corriendo hacia la única salida quera la misma entrada del calabozo.

Las manes habían salido disparada del calabozo con Rarity a cuestas y miraban precisamente hacia abajo y los filos inferiores de los muros de piedras, siguiendo las indicaciones de Golden. Era un calabozo, no tenían ventanas, y estaba diseñada con largas estructuras laberínticas. Ella estaba bien empadada del conocimiento de las mazmorras de Equestria, con exploración incluido por lo que ya había estado aquí, pudiendo identificar en la que se encontraba, el del castillo de las dos hermanas, por lo que conocía sus pasadizos y trampas. Las manes aceleraron un rápido galope entre los serpenteados pasillos que conducían a galerías cerradas y otras que conectaban entre sí, ya nada sorprendida, se percataba que Flame no había dejado el lugar custodiado.

-¡Aquí!- avisó Rainbow a las demás cuando divisó un bloque empedrado del piso más sobresaliente que el resto.

No desconcentró su vista de aquel bloque de piedra, echándose al suelo para tomar los filos del borde y halarlo.

Una pestilencia se anudó a sus narices y resistieron la respiración para aventar el bloque y sostener a la unicornio con sus dos cascos.

-¿Es una alcantarilla?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Esa agua antiguamente dirigía un lugar para que salga…- exclamó Fluttershy cuando se escuchó retumbante en eco en los laberínticos pasillos como el fogonazo y gritos de changelings.

Todas se miraron entre sí, con un inevitable sentimiento de impotencia, culpa y sumida preocupación el haber dejado a alguien atrás.

-¡Bajemos!- exclamó la voz de Applejack repentinamente sin dar tiempo a nada y las aceleró a bajar, empujándolas.

Forzadas y dubitativas, cada una se lanzó al agujero, con un chillido de repugnancia resonó en la penetrante oscuridad de la alcantarilla por el concentrado olor agrio de podrido y rodeadas de agua verdosa con mantos de moho y hongos flotando en ella.

Todas bajaron, excepto una.

-¡Applejack!- la llamó Fluttershy mirando hacia ella con las demás, para dejar abrir los ojos intensamente, al ver que el bloque se empujaba de vuelta a ocultar el agujero.

-¡Applejack!- gritaron en coro esta vez las demás.

-No podía dejar que se queden- murmuró la terrestre tratando de ignorar las exclamaciones de sus amigas mientras terminaba de empujar el bloque y tapar la entrada -. Pero tampoco podía irme…- agregó, resistiendo el ardor de su corazón por separarse de sus amigas pero reafirmó su mirada y corrió sentido contrario, donde provenían los gritos.

Mientras tanto, finalmente algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Flame, quedándose quieta por un momento, hasta que su rostro empezó a tensarse y su ceño se fruncía, agitándose y dilatando sus ojos.

-¡Muévanse!- demandó en un grito ella misma creando un remolino de fuego que formó girando hacia arriba en vuelo, envolviendo a los propios changelings en llamas, azotándose al suelo con chillidos agonizantes ante que se quemaban vivos.

-¡Vas a destruirte tú misma!- se oyó la voz ronca de Golden en un grito, frenándola abruptamente. Flame enfocó sus ojos en ella, quien ignoraba el escalofriante grito de dolor de los changelings -. ¡Tienes que parar todo esto o vas destruirte!- agregó seguido con alarmante expresión en su tono y expresión, viendo la caótica mirada de Flame que infundía inestabilidad. Continuó hablando, para darle ventaja a la huida de las manes que viendo el caos reflejado en los ojos de Flame, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la celda vacía y su ausencia -. ¡La magia es demasiado! ¡Incluso para ti!

-¡Nunca se tiene demasiado magia!- vociferó. -. ¡Nunca se es demasiado perfecta!

-La perfección no existe…- replicó Golden queriendo mantener rígida su mirada hacia ella pese sentirse en desventaja el que sea tan volátil e impredecible -. ¡Mira tu alrededor! ¡No es más un caos tras otro! ¡Estás cometiendo un grave error que te va a consumir totalmente!- su rostro intentó adaptar una empatía hacia ella -. Tú no debiste ser así siempre…tenías otra vida antes de que la magia esparciera tu mente a rincones de tu cerebro- conversó con un tono pausado y tranquilo forzado -. Recuerda lo que realmente eres y puedes volver a ser, incluso mejor de lo que eras. Puedes cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Tienes el poder de hacer eso…de que exista una remota posibilidad de que apreciemos lo que eres…si devuelves a Equestria a nosotros…si devuelves la magia…si devuelves a Sunset…

-¡No quiero cambiar el rumbo de las cosas!- desafió Flame y agitó sus alas para aterrizar pesadamente al piso frente a Golden, que la hizo presionar la daga que escondía tras ella y al alzarla en un brinco para clavarle en un ojo, Flame se cubrió con sus alas de luz doradas y reventó chispas como fuegos artificiales en toda su alrededor, que no solo empujó a Golden a varios metros, sino que las chispas penetraron su cuerpo como balas, provocando laceraciones de quemaduras que incluso se clavaron en su interior -. ¡Equestria es mía!- vociferó volviendo hacia ella y estrelló un casco sobre su rostro -. ¡La magia es mía!- pisoteó su cadera y no evitó lanzar un alarido que se mezcló con gruñido acentuando su entrecejo contra ella -. ¡Y Sunset es mía!- gritó, ardida, azotando un casco al piso y se crearán brechas delgadas a su alrededor y esta vez le pateó el lomo, escuchándose un crujido seguido de otro alarido de dolor de los huesos rotos que aumentaban. Flame se inclinó y la agarró del cuello, con ojos desorbitados, ahorcándola entre los gritos de quemarse vivos de los changelings y reclamos furiosos. Golden la miró a los ojos con los dientes apretados entre sí, sin perder su mirada endurecida y desafiante contra ella -.¡Y tú!- agregó, levantándola del suelo con un solo casco, verle el rostro enrojecido, la nariz ensangrentada y golpeada, cuando Golden le escupió todo el rostro saliva mezclada con sangre, respirando fuerte.

-¡Mátame, cobarde! ¡Nadie es un buen oponente contra ti y eso es patético! ¡Eres una amenaza predecible y estúpida!- tiró una risa cínica y burlesca.

-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó quitándose el escupitajo con un casco, enfurecida.

-¡Nunca sabrás experimentar la verdadera satisfacción del riesgo, dificultad, la audacia e inteligencia de un verdadero oponente!- continuó forzando su voz en un grito ante la afectada mirada de Flame, que hizo una mueca que mostrara los dientes sin que disimule la confusión expandiéndose en su rostro. -. Te vas a aburrir, ¡Lo sé! ¡¿Qué tiene de divertido si desde el principio tienes toda la victoria asegurada?!

Flame gruñó gutural y la lanzó al suelo con violenta fuerza, que si bien Golden se quejó de dolor, se forzó a echarse a reír, inquietando la expresión de Flame, con su pecho subiendo y bajando.

-¡Basta!- le gritó temblante -. ¡Deja de reírte!

-¡Eres la más poderosa de la faz de Equestria y aun así eres insegura como para que mis palabras te afecten y dejarme hablar!- encaró desdeñosa -. Ni siquiera me importa morir ahora. Será la última cosa más patética que te veré hacer. Moriré riéndome de la vergüenza que das. Tienes demasiado poder y eso, te hace débil- su sonrisa torció, larga, riéndose con cinismo y una mirada burlesca que agobiaba a Flame, mirándola a lo lejos -. ¡Vamos! ¡Mátame y cállame de una vez, maldita! ¡Hazlo!- la miró con desafío -. Yo no te temo.

-¡TÉMEME!- gritó haciendo puño el rostro y golpeándose la cabeza -. ¡TÉMEME! ¡SOY TU DIOSA! ¡DEBES TEMERME!- la vio recostarte con pasividad en el suelo y lanzó otro grito desesperado echándose al suelo, en un berrinche y llanto resonando en el calabozo, ya para esas alturas varios changelings había caído muertos en el suelo, no escuchándose más sus gritos. -. No es justo…debes temerme. ¿Por qué no me temes? Debes hacerlo. Me traicionaste. Tu diosa te castiga. Debes sufrir, no reírte, no- decía una y otra vez con la mirada ida, echada en el suelo, en una repentina tranquilidad.

Golden al verla quebrada, finalmente calló. El patético lloriqueo de potrilla caprichosa de Flame era casi música para sus oídos entre el ya silencio del calabozo. Y entonces pudo sentir como el dolor en varias zonas de su cuerpo se volvía uno solo, petrificándola. El sólo respirar le dolía, no podía escapar si lo pensara. Tenía varios huesos rotos y heridas graves. Le había roto la columna y de razón no podía ordenar a sus patas moverse. Tantos años aprendiendo a controlar el dolor, le estaba haciendo soportar la hemorragia interna que tendría y el hecho que era un costal de carne con huesos rotos. Sabría que en los próximos minutos, finalmente perdería el conocimiento y no despertaría. Ella terminaría muriendo, sí, pero había herido a Flame en su orgullo, y es algo que Flame no quebró en ella. Quien había ganado y mantenido su dignidad, había sido ella.

Pero al menos las demás ponies habían logrado escapar. Era su misión. Debía procurar su bienestar. Eran las portadoras de los elementos. Si algo les sucediese, los elementos dejarían de funcionar y el Árbol de la Armonía quedaría desprotegido. Al menos alargó más calidad de vida a ese árbol mágico para que protegiese a Equestria. ¿Y a quién querría engañar? También las de las portadoras. Sus vidas eran más valiosas.

Se dio el lujo de quedarse ahí tendida sin inmutarse, ya desprendido su mirada de la de Flame para no ser la última cosa que viese y cuando sus ojos apuntaron hacia otro lado, sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de sí, algo más que huesos. A orillas de la entrada del calabozo, vio a Applejack. Golden la vio con reproche y amargura, entornándose su mirada dura gritando con ella un "¡¿Qué haces aquí, Manzanas?! ¡Vete!". Pero Applejack de vuelta, la miró con los ojos suavizados y brillosos en lágrimas, descomponiendo el rostro, impulsándose hacia adelante para ir hacia ella. Pero Golden le agrandó los ojos con severidad entiesando la barbilla, echándola con la expresión de su rostro. Applejack apretó sus labios entre sí, cerrando sus ojos y las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. La vio de nuevo y movió sus labios lentamente para que la entendiera y le entendió: "Eres de las mejores ponies que he conocido, valiente y sacrificada por los demás".

Golden la miró casi horrorizada. ¿Ella qué sabía lo que decía? Las había hecho escapar sólo por los elementos, por el Árbol de la Armonía. No lo hizo por ellas. En ningún momento pensó en ellas. Sólo hacía su trabajo. Cumplía su misión de proteger a los inocentes de los monstruos que invaden Equestria. Ellas eran inocentes y el monstruo era Flame. Nada más que eso.

Pero estaba tratando con la portadora del elemento de la honestidad, y podía ver más allá de que cualquiera podría observar. Golden la miró sonreírle con calidez entre sus lágrimas. Lloraba por ella. La terrestre amarilla no pudo evitar mirarla, y desear que todo esto acabara pronto. Que todos vuelvan a ser insoportablemente felices. Que saliera libre y se reencontrara con Thunderlane. Sintió un pinchón de melancolía a la vez que empezaba a sentirse muy cansada. Aún podía verse en su puesto de zanahorias mirar a distancia al corcel, pero él miraba de lejos a otra yegua y esa yegua a él, riéndose como lo hacía ella. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Igual no sabía qué hacer. Ya había perdido antes de empezar. Pero al menos se lleva el sentimiento consigo, sentimiento que dejó muy presente en su interior cuando desafió a Flame y fue el amor que enloqueció a los changelings y querían alimentarse de él, logrando la distracción para liberar a las demás. Sonrió débilmente y cerró sus ojos. "Lo siento, Drops" pensó y por primera vez, los bordes de sus ojos se humedecieron. "Te prometí no hacer una tontería. Esta no fue una tontería. Sé que tú lo habrías hecho. Mejor que haya sido yo".

Applejack desde la distancia, abrió más los ojos, alarmada, al ver que Golden quedó como si durmiera, pero sin el movimiento de su pecho en una respiración. Applejack vidrió más la mirada, cerrando los ojos para resistir el llanto, cuando lanzó un agudo resuello cuando repentinamente, sintió el peso de fénix caer sobre ella mientras trinaban.

El episodio que había entrado Flame se interrumpió por la alarma de los fénix y atravesó la entrada, viendo perpleja a Applejack, volteando para recién darse cuenta que el resto habían escapado. Volvió su mirada sobre ella con ojos misántropos.

-Aún te tengo a ti…- siseó y la atrapó del cuello para alzarla, haciéndose a un lado los fénix y con el casco libre, le acariciara el vientre con un brillo de ilusión entre su sadismo reflejado en sus ojos -…eres mía…- alzó los ojos rígidos a los ojos de Applejack que se abrieron enormemente con lágrimas, tratando de emitir algo que sólo podía lanzar quejidos entrecortados. Flame sonrió de manera dulce entre sus mejillas con lágrimas secas -. No las necesitamos, ¿cierto? Tendré nuevas doncellas, mejores y un bebé. Y todo, todo estará listo- asintió rápida, convenciéndose en su inquietante expresión -. Todo estará listo, toda va estar listo. Listo, listo, listo. Perfecto. Toda será perfecto. Tienes que ser perfecto- canturreó abrazando a Applejack como una muñeca de nuevo, acariciándole la melena como una potrilla, sin que la terrestre supiera verdaderamente qué hacer, viéndose a merced de la inestable personalidad de Flame.

 **Lamento la tardanza, mucho estrés, ansiedad, depresión, estrés y estrés, ¿ya dije estrés? XD pero ¡Hey! ¡Actualicé! ¡yay! xD Un capítulo de ponies para mantener al tanto qué ocurrió después de que se llevaron a las manes y no se preocupen, que lo de Ember y lo demás estará en el siguiente capítulo. Denme sus vibras positivas para actualizar más pronto que hasta me quiero colgar por tardar tanto D: y murió esta golden, yay? XD Sé que esta no tuvo tanto impacto como la humana, pero igual tuvo su papel aquí en un tiempo mucho limitado, pero en fin.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	58. Esperanza

_**Esperanza**_

" _No es que desconfiara...bueno, tal vez sí, lo hacía. Pero desconfiaba más en el bosque, en los fénix y los otros peligros que acechaban al bosque Everfree, por lo que Bonbon aún incapacitada de la vista, salió de la cueva. Se fue sin hacer el menor ruido, por lo que los demás se darían cuenta de su ausencia una vez que ya se habría marchado._

 _Ella fue a parar al filo de la entrada al bosque en la cima del abismo en el que se encontraba la cueva. Allí, se sentó y empezó a respirar. Una inquietud la tenía en estado alerta mientras agudizaba al máximo sus demás sentidos tras la ausencia de su vista. Parte de su entrenamiento fue saber reaccionar a ciegas a su alrededor, por lo que ella, ahí rígida a tono con su respiración, podía "ver" a través de sus otros sentidos la naturaleza._

 _Se sentía pasajera del viaje que hiciera la brisa, las pisadas de alguna oruga sobre una hoja, la caída constante de cada gota de rocio que brotaba, y la quietud vigilante de alguna que otra criatura tiene cuando está por ocultarse el sol. Conectada con todos, se había vuelto una parte más del bosque. Y todo estaba aceptablemente tranquilo. No percibía señales de alguna alteración. Pero cuando empezó anochecer y que Derpy no haya regresado aún, esa tranquilidad empezó a tensarse. Y sus orejas de levantaron en alto cuadrando los hombros cuando logró escuchar un lejano trinido de fénix._

 _-Derpy…- exclamó con inquietud, para continuar percibiendo algún cambio, pero sólo empezó a sentir un lejano movimiento de ramas y hojas, que tensaron cada vez más su cuerpo y se movió de su sitio adentrándose al bosque._

 _Bonbon empezó a galopar hacia donde se guiaba aquella perturbación, cambiando de dirección una y otra vez. Mientras corría, podía percibir el criptar de fuego. Su corazón se aceleró en angustia. Respiró agitadamente cuando tuvo que interrumpir la carrera cuando escuchó una aceleración de pasos dirigirse a ella, que la empezó a perseguir._

 _El aterrizaje de esas patas eran muy pesadas como para que sean de Derpy pero tampoco lo suficiente para que sea una manticora. Era una carrera a zancadas ágiles de peso liviano. Y tronaban madera en cada movimiento._

 _Un timberwolf._

 _Una vez que identificó la criatura, quedó firmemente de pie, aguardando, escuchando incluso su gruñido de amenaza, que cuando dejó de percibir su carrera, se echó al suelo._

 _Entonces el lobo de madera echó un brinco para aterrizar sobre Bonbon, y ella lo que hizo fue echarse y levantarse justo debajo de su vientre mientras descendía y formando un arco en su lomo levantó su cuerpo con fuerza al centro de su tronco, desarmando un punto en el que conectaba varias piezas de maderas que conformaban su cuerpo, provocando que el timberwolf simplemente estallara, saliendo disparadas todas sus piezas._

 _No lo derrotaba por completo pero hasta que volviera a recuperar su forma, Bonbon aprovechó en escapar, pudiendo escuchar no muy lejos un aullido del resto de la jauría que se habrían prevenido por el sonido de la explosión de uno de sus integrantes. Y nuevos acelerados pasos se intensificaron._

 _Bonbon gruñó en fastidio. Aquello sólo la retrasaba en buscar a Derpy, y al tener que concentrarse en el movimiento del timberwolf, perdió rastro del objetivo que había aterrizado su punto de enfoque. Y ahora podía escuchar al resto de los lobos de madera corriendo hacia ella entre aullidos y gruñidos. Los sentía a metros cerca de ella y se adentraba en una zona más poblada de árboles ante el estrecho espacio que se vio rodeada, por lo que tuvo que desacelerar su carrera, mucho peor estando sin contar con la vista para encontrar algo que le facilitara enfrentarlos._

 _Paró a raya, palpando con los cascos en un árbol para encontrar una liana a la cual sujetarse para subirse. Pero entonces repentinamente, algo se aceleró hacia ella a un lado y unos cascos la levantaron del suelo, elevándola por los aires sujetada alrededor de su torso._

 _-¡Eso estuvo cerca!- exclamó una voz femenina, y obviamente pegaso._

 _-¡Spitfire!- reconoció a la capitana de los Wonderbolts, quien en un parpadeo se elevó sobre los árboles escuchándose seguidos ladridos furiosos como frustrados de los timberwolf al ver a su presa escaparse._

 _-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!- preguntó la pegaso alarmada -. Regresamos al campamento y toda esa zona está vaporizada. ¡Ni se diga Ponyville!- su voz sonó más preocupada y acelerada -. ¿Los demás no lograron escapar? ¿Sólo quedas tú? ¡Tus ojos!_

 _-¡Derpy!- fue lo único que exclamó en respuesta. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo -. ¡Tienes que bajarme y ayudar a encontrar a Derpy! La están siguiendo los fénix, estoy segura. ¡Baja ahora!- ordenó moviéndose apresurada._

 _-¡Calma, Bonbon!- sujetándola más fuerte._

 _-¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no?!- se molestó en gruñir._

 _-Primero deja ponerte a salvo a ti. Por si no te diste cuenta, ¡Casi te devoran una jauría de timberwolf!_

 _-¡Spit!- se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Fleetfoot, escuchándose sorprendida después de verla con Bonbon -. ¡También encontraste otra herida!_

 _-¿Otra herida?- habló Bonbon para sí misma para mover su cabeza en dirección donde oía la voz de la wonderbolt -. ¡¿Encontraron a Derpy?!"._

Ya era el amanecer de otro día.

Bonbon tenía una expresión rígida, nada que sorprendiera a nadie. La terrestre tenía sus ojos sanos. Al igual que Whooves, quien estaba del otro lado de la cama que ella también rodeaba. En medio de ambos, estaba Derpy aún inconsciente, ya curada y vendada en las zonas quemadas de su cuerpo, con moretones visibles. Tenía conectado un respirador tras inhalar el gas. Entre la rigidez del rostro de Bonbon, le removía una culpa. Le dio esas esferas de gas de una toxicidad baja. Tal vez no huyó a tiempo al lanzar una, pero igual no era para que la asfixiara e irritara su esófago una vez que se retirara de su exposición. Pero se le ocurría que tal vez había lanzado más de uno, y triplicara la toxicidad del gas. Endureció la mandíbula. ¿Cómo pudo confiarle un arma de ese tipo? Pero no podía dejarla ir indefensa al bosque. Que el gas la ayudó lo había hecho, pero también le hizo un mal. Pero al menos está viva. Y había logrado llevar consigo las bolsa de flores que mejoró la vista de todos a tiempo. Aunque debía admitir que tenía que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para ver a lo lejos. Suspiró internamente y deslizó su mirada a Time, quien estaba mirando expectante hacia su Derpt, acariciándole monótonamente de arriba hacia abajo una pata delantera. "Lo siento" quería decirle, pero permaneció callada y esa mueca intolerable. Y prefirió mirar a su alrededor y ver el resto de camas con demás ponies, víctimas de ataques en los pueblos provocados por los fénix y visitas personalmente de Flame, incluyendo unicornios que aun luchaban por sobrevivir, dando los wonderbolts refugio lo más que podían.

Se encontraban en el departamento médico del cuartel de los wonderbolts. Al parecer, a Flame no se le había ocurrido atacar hacia el cielo. Y Cloudsdale no había sido víctima de un ataque…por el momento.

Ya con la desintegración de varias hectáreas del bosque Everfree y los alrededores, no era seguro permanecer en tierra, y el constante ataque a pueblos, optaron por mejor mantenerse refugiados en el cielo. Aunque para ella y Whooves se les hacía complicado transitar. Eran terrestres, y sólo podían caminar en mínimas zonas asfaltadas. Pero amueblarían un taller en el que se podría trabajar el taladro para llegar hasta el Imperio de Cristal sin ser notados.

Bonbon quebró su ensimismamiento, cuando ingresó el médico que había atendido a Derpy la noche anterior. Se irguió atenta seguido de Whooves al verlo acercarse con los resultados de exámenes.

-Buenos dí…

-¡¿Tiene o no rastros del gas en la sangre?!- interrumpió Bonbon sin deparo a un saludo, ignorando la mirada reprendedora de Whooves que no se molestó en decir nada mas que esperar la respuesta del doctor, quien miró a Bonbon con disimulado malestar.

-No- le contestó, cruzando miradas entre ella y Whooves -. Hizo efecto la intravenosa que le colocamos- alzó las cejas para mirar de nuevo las hojas -. Sin embargo…

-¡¿Qué?!- ordenó con sequedad -. ¡Sin embargo, ¿Qué?!

-¡Basta, Bonbon!- esta vez reprendió Time molesto.

Ella no se molestó en mirarlo sino taladrar con la mirada al médico, que prefirió mirar a Whooves.

-La paciente está embarazada.

Ambos terrestres se petrificaron.

-…- enmudeció él.

-…- calló Bonbon.

-El examen rastreó la hormona gonadotropina coriónica. La hormona del embarazo- levantó ambas cejas entre las dos cara congeladas y lívidas -. Indudablemente está embarazada.

Un brevísimo silencio se cernió pero pareció eterno.

-Embarazada…- murmuró Whooves para sí, recuperando el movimiento, pero aún pálido y de mirada lejana.

Por su lado, Bonbon también reaccionó por su voz, torciendo las cejas en un entrecejo, volteando a ver al terrestre y llenándose los ojos de ira.

-Sé que son tiempos difíciles…- exclamó el doctor -…pero la paciente debe tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora. Tuvo suerte dado que apenas tiene pocas semanas de gestación y se actuó deprisa para contrarrestar las secuelas del gas y el ataque que tuvo. Pero cuando despierte, hay que hacerle los propios estudios de su estado para evitar cualquier anomalía y pueda tener un embarazo saludable-concluyó que al terminar de hablar, la incomodidad se sintió más presente.

El cuerpo de Bonbon temblaba con una fría mirada asesina contra Time y él estaba en su burbuja, respirando por la boca y aun con la mirada ensimismada.

El doctor carraspeó.

-Yo…volveré una vez despierte…- anunció con cierta prisa para dejar lo que veía, una discusión pendiente.

-Lo sabía…- habló con pesadez y amargo reproche Bonbon sin apartar ni un minuto la mirada de Time mientras el médico ya cruzaba la puerta de la habitación -. Lo sabía, Whooves, sabía que no debí confiar en ti. Nunca… ¡Nunca!- elevó la voz con severidad al final levantándose de golpe, provocando que el terrestre reaccionara, sintiendo recién la punzante mirada asesina de Bonbon que le temblaba el cuerpo de la propia ira, rígida su cara, rodeando la cama con acelerados pasos para tenerlo frente y empezar a encararlo. -. Te la confío una vez, ¡una vez! ¡Y le haces esto!- reclamó con voz cargada -. ¡Dejé que te ocuparas de ella mientras rescataba a Lyra, y tú…tú…!- no terminó de decir, golpeando el piso en descarga. Agitó la cabeza con el rostro estirado a más no poder. Miró un momento al suelo mientras Whooves le sostenía la mirada. Él se tragó contestarle, pero sus ojos azules se volvieron firmes y su lividez del principio le recobró el color. -. No se lo diremos, no hasta saber qué hacer- anunció con determinación y le devolvió la mirada. El terrestre parpadeó con incredulidad. -. Es demasiado para ella- sacudió la cabeza -. No, no puede...no ahora...no es buen momento...

-Estás loca- masculló con sequedad. Bonbon hizo una mueca burlesca.

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora sí hablas?

-Disculpa que no reaccione como un histérico como tú.

-¡Pues deberías!- encaró rabiosa-. ¡La embarazaste!

-¡La amo!- elevó su voz con dureza -. La amo y me ama. Lo que hicimos o no, no es de tu incumbencia, Bonbon. ¡No es para que me reclames y mucho menos tomes cartas en el asunto!

-¡Soy su amiga!

-La pareja somos nosotros. Los que seremos padres somos nosotros. El bebé es nuestro. ¡Y tú ni vas a decirme ni a mi ni a Derpy qué hacer con nuestro hijo!- aclaró sin titubear -. Que no quiero, en serio, pensar lo que estabas pensando con que no es buen momento para que lo tengamos. ¿Crees que no tengo miedo?- se sacudió-. ¡Estoy en pánico! Pero no voy a pensar lo peor, ¡No puedo! Voy a tener una familia, y eso...eso es...maravilloso…- su voz brotó más calmada a la par que su mirada se suavizaba. Bonbon permanecía con expresión endurecida. Time la vio, entornándose firme -. Lucharé con mucho mayor razón para que mi bebé crezca en una pacífica Equestria de nuevo. Así que lo siento, Bonbon. Pero si vas a estar con esa actitud...será mejor que no estés cuando le anuncie la noticia...ni después…- agregó con un deje de mala resignación, después de todo ella era su amiga. Bonbon lo miró con mayor atención ante las palabras que pronunciaba -...no necesito que contamines nuestra nueva esperanza con tu pesimismo. No la tortures más con tu indiferencia y mala actitud. Dices ser su amiga pero lo que le haces...no hacen los amigos. Lamento, mucho, que perdieras a Lyra...pero si vas a seguir así...lo mejor es que tomes distancia. No nos hagas perder a nosotros mismos porque lo hiciste contigo.

Bonbon no quebró en ningún momento su impenetrable rostro. Sólo se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos más y se dio la vuelta, distanciandose para salir de la habitación. Whooves dejó vencer sus hombros con un pesado suspiro restregandose los ojos con un inevitable sentimiento de culpa. Pero no podía permitir que les hiciera sentir que su bebé era una desgracia. No. No lo era. levantó la mirada y miró la tranquila expresión de Derpy dormir e inevitablemente, deslizó su mirada a su vientre aún plano, pero que ahí, estaba creciendo su bebé...su primer hijo...con la pony que ama…

Un brillo único relució en sus ojos y una sonrisa salió de sus labios lentamente, mientras sentía una luz desprenderse en su corazón, vidriandole la mirada. Levantó un casco y despacio, lo colocó sobre la barriga de Derpy, soltando una conmovida risa y se le caía una lágrima.

-Vas a estar bien- susurró con su mirada rebosante de ilusión y dulzura en el vientre -. No te preocupes, ¿Sí? Mami y papi te protegerán- acarició despacio la barriga -. Te amaré tanto...ya te amo tanto- cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Bonbon caminaba por el pasillo en que iban y venían varios ponies, que sin importarle, iba empujando a cualquiera que se atravesaba en su camino. Más adelante, caminaban sentido contrario a ella Thunderlane y Flash que al verla, tuvieron intenciones de decirle algo pero percibieron la fiereza de sus ojos entre su rostro de piedra, que les heló cada rincón de su cuerpo. No pronunciaron palabra, separándose de lado a lado para dejarle todo el espacio libre para que continuara su camino. Bonbon pasó de largo en medio de ellos con acelerado y pesado andar.

-Cielos…- exclamó Flash viendo sobre su hombro el como seguía caminando Bonbon sin detenerse, como un ferrocarril sin conductor echando humo -. En serio sí que da miedo…- comentó para ver hacia dónde estaría Thunderlane, encontrándose solo. Miró hacia adelante y lo vio caminar. Aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo -. Hey, relajate tú también.

-No puedo relajarme- contestó con tensión-. De nuevo ella está...está…- no completó la oración con un gesto rabioso como de impotencia.

-Lo sé, amigo- exclamó colocándose frente a él para frenarlo, colocando sus cascos sobre sus hombros y ver la inquietud de sus ojos -. Sé que quieres recuperar a Applejack…

-Ponerla a salvo- corrigió, pero meneó la cabeza-...y no me quejo si la recupero también…-bajó la mirada, hacia su casco derecho, en donde tenía su liga con la que se sujetaba la melena. -. Debo devolvérsela…- se recordó la promesa que se dieron.

-Y lo harás- alentó con una sonrisa sacudiendo un poco sus hombros haciendo que lo vuelva a mirar -. Sólo no pierdas la cabeza- soltó sus cascos y señaló tras de él -. No querrás terminar como Bonbon- comentó entremezclado con un suspiro -. Debió querer mucho a Lyra…- lamentó.

-Pues…- exclamó torciendo la boca -...no soy de los que hacen caso a los rumores y cuentos de los demás…

-Eh...sí, sí eres de esos. Puedes ser incrédulo.

-Como sea. El punto es que se rumoreaba en el pueblo que Bonbon y Lyra…- movió la cabeza a los lados-...pues, eran muy muuuy muuuuuuuy "cercanas"- hizo énfasis haciendo comillas con los cascos. Flash arqueó una ceja.

-Te refieres que…

-Que eran pareja- se encogió de hombros -. No podía decir si lo eran o no. Pero viendo de cerca todos estos días, creo que tenían razón. O a medias. Al menos puedo creer en el lado de Bonbon. No sé. Pero en definitiva, ella parece alguien que no sólo perdió a su mejor amiga, sino a su pony especial. O la que pudo serlo…- su mirada se profundizó , viniendole a la mente enseguida la imagen de Applejack. -. Y yo la entiendo…- murmuró. Levantó la cabeza y continuó caminando. Flash suspiró comprensivo y fue tras él.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?

-Mi plan es no quedarme sentado mientras ella y sus amigas sufran. Debo organizar un equipo para rescatarlas.

-Thunderlane...admiro tu determinación. Pero no seas incrédulo. Seamos un poco más realistas. ¿Quién va a echarse al peligro de enfrentar a Flame? Es imposible vencerla. Cualquiera que se acerque terminará hecho cenizas. Después de ser torturado de dolor. Además, no sabemos dónde se las llevaron.

-¿Entonces qué esperas que haga?- interrogó frenando su andar y lo desafió con la mirada -. ¿Que me quede sin hacer nada? Eso no es opción.

-Thunderlane…- lo nombró manteniendo la calma -...mirame…- se atrevió a decir estirando sólo una ala, manteniendo oculto en vendaje el diminuto muñón en lo que fue alguna vez su ala izquierda, sin mencionar las zonas quemadas que recuperaba recién nueva piel, aún sin pelaje. Thunderlane parpadeó con pesadez -...esto me pasó cuando crucé por su camino y me dejó vivo sólo porque me aprovechó para mensajero- le recordó, bajando su única ala con pesar -. Sólo me preocupo de que termines peor…

Thunderlane lo miró fijamente, con empatía hacia su amigo por las secuelas de haberse topado con Flame, como agradecido por su razonable preocupación. Quedó pensativo por un momento y su rostro se entornó decidido de nuevo. Asintió.

-Es justo lo que pienso pero en ella…- exclamó.

Flash cerró sus ojos un momento en frustración e impotencia, mientras Thunderlane continuaba su andar.

…

Las pesadas y grandes puertas de madera que daban entrada al reino de Yakyakistán se abrieron de par en par, para que escoltados de monumentales guerreros yaks, ingresaran los sobrevivientes de la masacre de Arabia Saddle.

Había un silencio sepulcral mientras los caballos avanzaban a la aldea forrados de enormes abrigos cedidos por los yaks ante las altas temperaturas de las montañas.

Todos caminaban con un marcado rostro apesadumbrado y abatidos, escuchándose uno que otro llanto de los pocos potros sobrevivientes.

Tras haber recibido la noticia del ataque de los dragones al grupo de guerreros que Arabia Saddle había enviado a Equestria, el Príncipe Rutherford envió yaks hacia el reino de los caballos para notificar lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, en el camino, se encontraron con el tumulto de sobrevivientes que abandonan los restos carbonizados y en cenizas de lo que fue su hogar.

Al pie de la puerta del castillo, se asomaron el príncipe de los yaks, Caramel, Cheese y Gilda, que principalmente estos tres últimos, fue más visible su expresión de angustia al ver llegar a los yaks escoltando a los evidentes refugiados de Arabia Saddle.

-¡Soarin!- exclamó Caramel haciéndose hacia adelante, al detectar con alivio al pegaso volando a un lado de Amira, la viuda del rey de Arabia Saddle.

Soarin alzó la cabeza hacia donde escuchó su nombre y al divisar a su par de amigos, agitó sus alas en su dirección inmediatamente para su encuentro, recibiendo un abrazo de ambos terrestres al reencontrarse con uno de sus amigos y estuviese a salvo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Cheese una vez que el pegaso quedó frente a ellos.

-Los dragones destruyeron el reino entero. ¡Estos son los únicos sobrevivientes!- exclamó sin deparo.

Cada uno reaccionó a su manera, quedándose sin aliento ante la evidente desgracia.

-No puede ser…- jadeó Gilda descorazonada, intercambiando mirada con Caramel, cuando un acelerado galope les llamó la atención dándose vuelta para ver a Cheese correr dentro del castillo.

Rutherford mientras tanto caminó hacia adelante, bajando las escaleras del castillo viendo a Amira caminar hacia él y hacer una reverencia.

-Príncipe Rutherford, por favor, permitanos reponernos en su reino de la desgracia de perder nuestra civilización tras el sádico ataque de dragones que destruyó nuestro hogar.

-¡YAKS SER AMIGOS DE EQUESTRIA! ¡ARABIA SADDLE TAMBIÉN SERLO! ¡YAKS REFUGIAR ARABIA SADDLE!

Amira se levantó de la reverencia y disimuladamente se llevó un casco al oído. Aún le rompía el tímpano la forma de hablar de los yaks. Forzó una sonrisa ante su hospitalidad.

-En nombre del extinto rey de Arabia Saddle, mi esposo Haakim, agradecemos su hospitalidad- sus ojos adaptaron una seriedad dura -. Igual en razón que somos Amigos de Equestria, no creo sea necesario recalcar que nuestra alianza está en destronar a la maldita híbrida pony y fénix- declaró en tono grave y profundo -. Cuente con nosotros para hacer pagar a la pagana que se adora a si misma- exclamó con aspereza, que hizo al príncipe darse cuenta que Amira, iba representar ahora a Arabia Saddle. Y el tono de espíritu de lucha y venganza en su voz hizo sonreír al yak.

-¡Arabia Saddle no existe!- resonó la voz de Cheese abriendo de golpe una puerta sin ningún llamado, adentrándose con un rostro verdaderamente transformado en severidad.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- se quejó una dragona turquesa desde su cama.

Se trataba de Ember, herida tras ser atrapada por los yaks, alzando la cabeza con molestia sin haber entendido bien lo que Cheese pronunció que al verlo, no pudo disimular consternación al ver al pony payaso, como lo había apodado mentalmente, de malhumor.

-¡Los dragones atacaron Arabia Saddle!- se aclaró el corcel -. ¡Todo quedó en cenizas! ¡Cientos murieron y los pocos sobrevivientes ya no tienen hogar!

Ember lo quedó mirando, impactada, pero frunció el ceño de vuelta.

-¿Y? ¡¿Vienes a echarme la culpa porque soy una dragón, cuadrúpedo con enanismo?!- encaró con enojo -. ¡Yo no fui quien atacó el reino! ¡Yo no di órdenes para que lanzaran fuego a diestra y siniestra!

-¡Pero puedes hacer la diferencia! ¡Recuperar tu reino y no quieres por tu estúpido racismo! ¡Hoy desapareció Arabia Saddle mañana, puede ser cualquiera del resto, incluso Tierra Dragón! ¡¿Qué clase de princesa eres?!- encaró y ella gruñó.

-¡Mi padre no es más el Señor Dragón! ¡Ya no soy una princesa! ¡Sólo…sólo…!- cerró fuertemente los ojos - ¡Sólo soy una pequeña dragona! – declaró abriendo de golpe los ojos, encontrándose rabiosos pero vidriados. -. Soy pequeña. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No puedo representar a mi reino. Incluso mi padre lo sabía- miró a un lado –que no tenía lo que se requiere…

-No sabes lo que un pequeño pony puede hacer para proteger su reino…- contestó menos tenso pero sin perder su seriedad -…si un "cuadrúpedo con enanismo" puede salvar una y otra vez Equestria… ¿Por qué tú no? No somos tan diferentes. Tenemos un mismo corazón que late. Todos somos uno solo.

En ese momento, Gilda, Caramel y Soarin llegaron a la habitación, éste último impresionado que se encontrara un dragón ahí aunque el terrestre advirtió de su presencia. Cheese no apartaba la mirada de Ember, quien no le devolvió la mirada, con los labios apretados entre sí.

-Si mi padre se entera que me uní a ustedes…- se horrorizó pensar la dragón.

-Pero al menos lo recuperarás. Volverás a casa…cosa que los de Arabia Saddle ya no harán.

Ember ahí lo vio, con ganas de refutar, de que no la haga sentir culpable y mal por actos que no tenían nada que ver con ella, pero entonces, ¿Por qué esos sentimientos de culpa y…preocupación? Se sentía mal por todos, pero un gran muro le frenaba de experimentar esas emociones extrañas.

-¿Nunca has tenido un amigo, cierto?

La dragón miró impresionada tras de Cheese, hacia Gilda, que mantenía una expresión templada.

-Je, tomaré eso como un "sí"- comentó la grifo caminando hacia ella -. Oye, lagartija, veo mucho de mí en ti- sinceró en un suspiro sin darle tiempo a quejarse por como se dirigió a ella -. Yo también rechacé ayuda y la amistad muchas veces, porque más me podía el orgullo- se detuvo una vez cerca, levantándole las cejas -. Pero cuando alguien te brinda un destello de esperanza…esa única luz se filtra en el muro que nos hemos creado y nos asustamos, no sabemos qué hacer. Si darle ventaja a la luz o a la acostumbrada oscuridad…- continuó hablando, mirando el atento y asombrado rostro de Ember, ante que la grifo estuviera prácticamente describiéndola -…lo único que sé es, que entre más mires hacia esa pequeña luz, al final serás tú misma quien derribe el muro para recibirla entera…

-Lo que dijo- se cruzó de cascos Cheese con un ceño.

Ember miró entre Gilda y Cheese, con un evidente rostro afectado. Entre lo que podía ser y debía ser. La grifo conoció esa mirada y sonrió, dándose la vuelta para irse. Cheese caminó seguido de ella. Cuando estaban por salir del todo del cuarto. Un pesado suspiro los detuvo.

-De acuerdo- murmuró Ember, aun contrariada y debatiente, incluso dubitativa -. Y-yo…yo recuperaré el cetro y el título de Señor Dra…¡Auch!- se quejó de dolor cuando repentinamente Cheese la rodeó en un abrazo.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Sabía que había un corazón en toda esa malcriadez!- celebró con su típica sonrisa de vuelta.

-¡No abuses de tu suerte! ¡Puedo cambiar de opinión si me da la gana así que suéltame!- reclamó y Cheese se apartó pero sin borrar su entusiasta sonrisa.

-Okey, okey, pero primero lo primero- exclamó Caramel uniéndose a ellos colocándose al lado de Cheese que no dejaba de brincar en su mismo sitio mientras Soarin volaba cerca entendiendo la situación -. Debes recuperarte de tus heridas.

-Soy una dragón- obvió Ember -. Sano tres veces más rápido que ustedes.

-¿Entonces ya no tienes rota la ala?- exclamó Cheese curioso y le haló una ala vendada.

-¡Aaaghh!- se quejó furiosa de dolor y lo fulminó con la mirada para tirar humo de sus fosas nasales hacia él, haciendo toser al corcel.

-¡Okey okey! cofcof Aún cofcof te duele cofcof Entendí- jadeó ventilando el humo.

-Mis heridas no han mejorado con rapidez porque el frío sólo me debilita e impedirá que acelere mi sanación- se aclaró la dragón y fulminarlos con un ceño -. Y eso porque no quieren dejarme ir.

-No es que no queramos…-exclamó Caramel.

-…sólo que no nos da la gana- sonrió Cheese.

-¡Me estás tentando a arrancarte esa cabeza de aire que tienes!- le amenazó Ember.

-Déjala en paz- le murmuró Gilda a Cheese, quien rió.

-Es tan divertida- se excusó.

-Ember, descender de Yakyakistán, atravesando el Imperio de Cristal, tomará horas, todo el día- explicó Caramel -. En tu estado habría que hacer paradas y acampar. Precaver el mal tiempo que te va a hacer más daño que bien a tus heridas. Y no hay sitio donde llegar una vez descendido ni con qué alimentarse.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarías en sanar estando aquí?- preguntó Soarin ya captando la situación.

-En calor, un par de días realmente. ¿En frío? Pfff- se giró de ojos-. Como un más de una semana.

-Aaghh- se quejaron todos.

-¡Oh oh! ¡Idea!- exclamó Cheese ansioso -. ¿Y si en vez de llevarla al calor…llevamos al calor a ella?

-¡No me gusta cómo se oye eso!- se quejó la dragón.

-Espera, espera. No es mala idea- empezó a pensar Gilda.

-¡Sí!- expandió sus cascos Cheese -. ¡Podemos hacerle un tamalito con frazadas!

-¡¿Qué?!- dudó ella.

-¡Y podemos calentar rocas que cubran toda la habitación!- lanzó la idea la grifo.

-¡incluso sepultarla bajo leña!- pensó Caramel.

-¡Tengo que entrar en ambiente cálido, no hacerme brostizado!- exclamó Ember.

-¡Uh! ¡Que bueno que traje mi propia catsup!- levantó Cheese una botella de salsa.

-¡Ya estuvo! - reclamó Ember y con su garra buena lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó al nivel de su rostro, gruñendo.

-¿INTERRUMPIMOS?- resonó el vozarrón del príncipe Rutherford entrando a la habitación pero no solo, sino con Amira, que mantenía una seriedad calmada.

Los demás vieron llegar a los presentes. Ember soltó a Cheese y miró con atención hacia la yegua, quien también posicionó su atención sobre ella, caminando hacia su dirección. En automático los tres ponies y la grifo le dieron espacio para que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a Ember, quien no apartaba la vista de la de ella ni tampoco Amira. Terminaron de salir de la habitación cuando el principe los llamó fuera.

Una vez que Amira la tuvo de frente, se aumentó la tensión en el aire. La mirada intensa y seria de Amira se fue relajando de a poco y Ember enarcó las cejas,esperando. Finalmente, Amira cedió una ligera sonrisa.

-Un alma desbocada pero inteligente- exclamó sin preámbulo y la dragón le frunció el entrecejo -. No eres como todos los dragones. Tú sí piensas tus sentimientos, sólo que tus costumbres te impiden a desarrollarlo.

-¿Acaso es adivina o qué?- desafió, inevitablemente incómoda pero manteniendo su ceño. Amira mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Tenía que asegurarme que verdaderamente tu alma no está corrompida tampoco- su sonrisa desapareció, incluso volviéndose sombría-. Disculpa si desconfío por ahora en tu especie.

Ember iba a decir alguna otra contestación en reclamo, pero se contuvo. Su reino había sido pulverizado por miembros de su especie. No la culpaba por tomar precauciones.

-No saben lo que hacen. Están hechizados-exclamó Ember finalmente, justificando a su especie.

-No- exclamó -. Tu padre es el que está hechizado- exclamó ya al tanto por el príncipe- Los demás te obedecerán al verte como Señor Dragón. Pero tu padre permanecerá hechizado por la magia de esa unicornio- hizo dar en cuenta, viendo como los ojos de Ember se inquietaban y se mostrara contrariada-. ¿Y sabes la forma de deshacer el hechizo?

La dragón tensó la mandíbula.

-No- admitió a regañadientes.

-Tienes que llegar a su alma- fijó de nuevo su mirada a la suya -. Tienes que concentrarte de tu interior para llegar al suyo. Puedes romper el hechizo de obediencia que tiene porque tu alma está magnetizada con la suya- sonrió-. Eres su hija. Compartes con él un vínculo único que con nadie más. No podrás romper el hechizo mientras sigas negando tu interior y tu esencia de tu alma.

Para esas alturas, Ember había deshecho su ceño fruncido y receptado la información que le otorgaba esa yegua de mirada profunda pero a su vez distante entre su semblante gastado y apesadumbrado. Una vez hecha la visita, Amira simplemente se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación. Ember la dejó ir, con mucho de lo que pensar.

-¡Buenas noticias!-exclamó de pronto Caramel entrando al cuarto e irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡El príncipe noa dijo que hay una cueva subterránea de aguas termales!- informó Gilda entrando tras de él.

-¡Y puede llegar a los treinta y cinco grados!- agregó Cheese saliendo de la nada de abajo hacia arriba en un brinco a un lado de Ember.

-Puedes permanecer ahí hasta que termine el efecto de sanación de tus heridas- agregó Caramel.

-Y no te preocupes, my friend- exclamó Cheese-. ¡Te haremos compañía para que no te sientas solita ahí abajo aunque sudemos como cerdos!

-¿Qué dices, eh?-preguntó Gilda.

Ember observó a cada uno, con esa incomodidad de que sean tan...amistosos. Pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Amira. Tenía que poner de su parte. Por su padre. Su especie. Yyyyy tal vez le importe "algo" el resto de especies que forman Equestria.

Suspiró.

-Sí. Ajá. Suena bien. Lo que sea- se encogió de hombros la dragón.

-¡Claro que sí!- animó Cheese con el ademán de volverla abrazar y ella le clavó la mirada con una mueca desaprobatoria. Cheese se apartó y en vez de abrazo estiró un casco. Ember se rodó de ojos y consintió el estrechar su casco. Un paso a la vez, pero que contentó al terrestre -. ¡Listo! ¡Ahora vayamos a la siguiente escena!

…

Time Turner tenía su cabeza hecha jirones mientras aguardaba que despertara Derpy. Había transcurrido la mañana y sentía que su vida y sus prioridades habían dado un gran giro, al punto de haberle pedido a Bonbon que se alejara de Derpy y de él…

Tensó la barbilla, restregándose la cara.

-¿Aún no despierta?- una voz despertó sus pensamientos.

El terrestre levantó la cabeza y vio a Flash con una vaga sonrisa terminando de acercarse a él.

-Hace un rato se movió pero siguió durmiendo- le contestó pasando su vista hacia Derpy. Sonrió-. Que siga descansando.

-Nuestra heroína- sonrió y Time lo miró risueño. -. Se las jugó por nosotros.

-Sí…- murmuró, pensativo -...ella dijo que estaría bien y le creí. Está herida...pero está bien, como dijo. En realidad...- sonrió con timidez -. Ella está embarazada.

-...- enmudeció expandiendo sus ojos -. Wow…- sacudió la cabeza -. Wow, wow, wow. ¡Felicidades!-exclamó saliendo de la sorpresa y sonrió. -. Serás padre... ¡Debes estar aterrado!- rió.

\- Lo estoy- forzó a sonreír arqueando las cejas y tomó una larga bocanada de aire -. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento un potrillo. Quiero brincar por cada rincón y decírselo a todo el mundo- tiró una corta risa que contagió a Flash, la cual fue desapareciendo y se entornaba preocupada.

-Un bebé es un buen presagio, ¿no?- comentó Flash.

-Lo es- asintió reflexivo -. Y hace poco acabo de recordar que mi abuela era un unicornio- tiró una risa nerviosa pasando los cascos por la cara. Flash mostró verdadera preocupación esta vez, entendiendo su reacción. -. Si es un unicornio...

-Lo sé- no dejó que terminara de hablar. Flame despreciaba los unicornios y hace poco mató a un recién nacido por el simple hecho de ser uno. Si llegara sólo saber la existencia de otro recién nacido, no dudaría en hacerle lo mismo -. Todo acabará cuando haya nacido- se le ocurrió decir. Whooves lo miró fijo. Asintió.

-Sí, todo acabará antes...incluso si no, protegeré a mi bebé.

-Cuentas conmigo- se comprometió sonriendo y Time sonrió de vuelta.

Cuando Derpy empezó a moverse, reaccionando, Time de inmediato se asomó para verla de cerca.

-Yo...les daré espacio- avisó Flash retrocediendo al sentirse un poco de más.

Time apenas lo escuchó, viendo a la pegaso removerse con ojos cerrados aun, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor y abrió los ojos entre parpadeo rápido, despertando de súbito y alarmada, incorporándose en la cama y gesticular de nuevo de dolor.

-Tranquila. Estás a salvo. Estamos en la base wonderbolt. Ya no corres peligro- exclamó el terrestre enseguida al verla que se mostró alterada y Derpy dejó el rostro confundido por uno impresionado para verlo y esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Whooves!- se entusiasmó con intenciones de abalanzarse encima y abrazarlo, pero el sólo hacer el ademán le provocó dolor y de todos modos, el terrestre le frenó la intención colocando los cascos sobre sus hombros.

-No te muevas bruscamente...resultaste herida- exclamó con un tono amargo.

-¡No me importa!- sonrió, sin darle importancia al dolor ni sus heridas -. ¡Tus ojitos!- lo miró con una indescriptible dulzura y alivio -. ¡Están bien de nuevo!- celebró chocando sus cascos entre sí en celebración. Whooves le sonrió de vuelta.

-Los míos y los de los demás. Y todo gracias a ti. Sabía que podías hacerlo- le aludió enseriándose un poco -. Pero ya no vuelvas a arriesgarte así.

-Tenía que hacerlo...por ti, por el equipo. Dije que todo saldría bien y así fue. Me asusté mucho, pero más me asustaba era no llegar a tiempo con las flores. Y mejoraré. Sigo viva y tú estás bien- alzó más la sonrisa -. ¡Todo terminó bien!

-Sí- asintió mirándola profundamente-. Todo salió bien- agregó-. ¿Y sabes? Te tengo una buena noticia- exclamó y Derpy abrió los ojos bastante.

-¡¿La reina Twilight ya derrotó a la pony mala?!- se entusiasmó alzando su voz en apresurada conclusión.

-Eh...no, no es eso- respondió torciendo el gesto y colocó un casco bajo su barbilla para que lo mirara fijo -. Es...es algo muy bueno...que hicimos tú y yo...con amor…- dijo en preámbulo y Derpy se intrigó mirándolo expectante. Time sonrió y colocó su casco en su vientre haciendo que ella quedara extrañada -. Tendremos un bebé, Muffins- soltó una inevitable risa de felicidad -. Estás embarazada…- salió su voz suavizada, viendo a Derpy como entornaba su mirada incrédula, volviendose confundida y luego bajar la vista hacia donde tenía su casco en su vientre.

-¿Yo?- fue lo que dijo aun desorientada, colocando sus dos cascos en su vientre y Whooves apartó el suyo sin dejar de mirar su inocente rostro procesando la noticia -. ¿Hay...un bebé dentro de mi?- exclamó moviendo suave sus cascos en su vientre -. ¿Seré mamá? - levantó la mirada, y Whooves le vio sus ojos muy abiertos de admiración, vidriados -. ¿Vas a ser papá? - jadeó, cargándose más sus ojos en lágrimas.

Whooves se conmovió de verla, sintiendo un repentino nudo en la garganta y asintió con su propia capa de lágrimas en sus ojos, soltando una temblorosa sonrisa. Derpy separó sus labios en un entrecortado jadeo sorprendido, parpadeando seguido y volviendo a bajar la mirada a su barriga y se abrazó.

No podía hablar. Se sentía extraña. Con un sentimiento extraño llenándola como si una enorme burbuja se inflaba dentro de ella. Sintió rodar sus lágrimas mientras trataba de entender lo que despertaba dentro de ella, para entonces percibir como su pony especial se inclinaba a ella y pegaba su frente con la suya.

Derpy lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron, mirándose sin decirse nada mientras sentía todo su ser abarrotado de esa fuerza empujándose y como la burbuja que sentía que era, terminó estallando.

Y cuando lo hizo, empezó a reír, a reír y sonreír alto, reluciendo sus ojos de dicha y Whooves rió con ella, ambos soltando el resto de lágrimas acumuladas.

-¡Tendremos un bebé!- exclamó entre risas -. ¡Un bebé, Whooves! ¡Un bebé!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- le contestó, tomando los lados de la cabeza y empezó a besar todo su rostro. Derpy rió más alzando sus cascos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo fuerte. -Te amo, Muffins. Te amo.

-¡Y yo a ti! ¡Y al bebé! ¡Mucho, mucho!-exclamó en júbilo y movió su rostro para besarle profundamente apretando sus rostros entre sí, pero se apartó abruptamente con rostro preocupado lanzando un resuello -. ¿Y si se me cae? Se me caen las cajas, Whooves. ¡No se me puede caer el bebé!- se llevó los cascos alrededor de su cabeza -. Debo protegerlo, cuidarlo...no puedo fallar en esto…¡Es pequeñito y me necesita mucho! No puedo fallarle…- entristeció la mirada.

-Tranquila, tranquila- exclamó seguido de besos en sus labios acariciando su melena.

-¿Y si no soy una buena madre?- preguntó muy angustiada.

-Muffins- sonrió meneando la cabeza y ella lo vio con esa inevitable inquietud -. Saliste, sola, al bosque Everfree y huiste de un ataque de fénix, sin dejar atrás las flores, por protegernos y cuidarnos a nosotros…- le entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Te imaginas lo que serías capaz por tu bebé?- le apartó mechones rubios de su rostro con delicadeza -. Eres la pony más amorosa, valiente y dedicada que conozco. Estarás bien. Tú y el bebé, es lo mejor que me espera cuando…

-…todo esto termine…- le completó la oración, recuperando su suave expresión y sonrió con él, volviendo a juntar su frente con él y le besó la punta de la nariz -….y tú y el bebé el mío…

-Serás la mejor madre de Equestria- le susurró.

-Y tú serás el mejor padre de Equestria- susurró aún más bajito, riéndose él cuando de repente ella dio otro profundo resuello cambiando el gesto. -. ¡Whooves!- le agarró el rostro halándoselo a un lado del de ella -. ¡Las amigas de la reina!- recordó de golpe en un alarma en su cabeza.

-Aún no sabemos don…- decía atrapado en sus cascos. Derpy lo soltó para mirarlo con un gesto preocupado.

-No, Whooves, yo sí sé dónde podrían estar…- avisó y él la miró con mayor atención.

Rato después, Flash corría con mucha prisa. Turner le acababa de revelar de la posibilidad que las amigas de Twilight estuviesen en un castillo en el bosque Everfree. Buscaba a Thunderlane a contarle la pista que tenían. Cuando entró a un amplio salón con varias bolsas de dormir donde ponies refugiados se agrupaban a descansar y pasar la noche, buscó ahí a su amigo tras no encontrarlo en el departamento médico ni en las oficinas de los wonderbolt. Miró entre los ponies para detectar a su amigo hasta llegar a donde estaba sus bolsas de dormir, fue ahí que pasando rápido la vista, vio un papel doblado a la mitad sobre su bolsa de dormir. Palideció, negando mucho en su cabeza mientras recogía el papel y lo abría, leyendo lo que más temía:

"Tienes razón. Puedo ser incrédulo. Y creo, que podré encontrarla".

Mientras tanto, Thunderlane equipado con su alforja se hacía paso entre las malezas del bosque Everfree con un machete entre los objetos que había tomado de la base wonderbolt.

Ya habían transcurrido las horas, y aún no encontraba cualquier señal que le indicara alguna verdadera pista del paradero de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Después de que Flash quería detener su afán de encontrar a Applejack, tomó lo que consideraba necesario, le dejó la nota y descendió de vuelta al bosque sin mirar atrás.

Por un lado Flash tenía razón. Era peligroso el rescate, y no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie. De nadie que no tuviera tanta altas motivaciones como él para volver a la trampa mortal que era el bosque en busca de respuestas.

Cada minuto que estaba sin hacer nada por encontrarla, era indescriptiblemente desesperante, por lo que en vez de perder el tiempo, el mismo se puso cascos a la obra.

Thunderlane detuvo su caminata al escuchar movimiento y lo que hizo fue volar hacia las copas de los árboles, camuflándose entre la tonalidad siempre oscura del bosque y sacar ventaja del color casi negro de su pelaje. No quería alejarse demasiado, para advertirse y prevenir el camino de alguna criatura, o fénix, o la misma Flame, siendo estos paréntesis en su búsqueda lo que tanto le alargaban el trabajo.

Dejó su mirada atenta hacia abajo con algunas ramas en la vista pero que no le molestaban lo suficiente para dejarle ver el suelo terroso y con la misma cautela en la que él caminaba, vio que se movían un grupo de ponies que a simple vista, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su corazón se inflaba ocupando todo su pecho.

-¡Las encontré!- no pudo evitar exclamar seguido de soltarse de la rama y dejarse caer de golpe al suelo ni acordándose de volar, aterrizando enfrente de Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow, quien cargaba a su lomo a Rarity.

Las ponies se sobresaltaron retrocediendo pero reconocieron de inmediato al corcel.

-¡¿Thunderlane?!- se asombró Rainbow mientras el pegaso se erguía de su caída con movimientos inquietos de la propia emoción acercándolas para verlas y paseó su mirada en cada una.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…cuatro…cuatro…- bajó sus orejas en perplejidad -…sólo…cuatro…- se dio cuenta, con el corazón desinflandose como globo parpadeando y moviendo la cabeza de lado -…¿Y Applejack?...- preguntó con la garganta agarrotada, volviéndose lívido cuando las ponies dejaron caer sus orejas también en un rostro intranquilo.

-Ella y Golden se quedaron atrás…- murmuró Fluttershy con impotencia con ganas de volver a llorar.

-¿Atrás? ¡¿Atrás dónde?!- se aceleró en preguntar.

-En el castillo de las dos hermanas, que ahora es un nido de fénix, incluso de changelings- contestó Pinkie con cej en preocupación y el rostro de impacto marcaba más al pegaso -. No sabemos si lograron escapar después, como nosotras…

-Salimos por una alcantarilla- exclamó Rainbow -. Es un laberinto ahí abajo. Apenas encontramos la salida y Rarity necesita con urgencia atención médica- agregó con acelerada preocupación, moviéndose de lado para dejar mayor visible a la unicornio, que dejó inquieto al pegaso al verla jadeante y empapada de sudor con la mirada ausente, mientras su pecho estaba despellejada y rojiza con bombas de aguas y visiblemente gangrenada.

Thunderlane vio a las ponies fijamente, estando todas notablemente agotadas, no sólo física sino emocionalmente. Ninguna se habia alimentado bien desde que Flame las tenía con ella y ni un momento tranquilas. Rainbow hacía el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie cargando a Rarity, que le temblaba incluso las patas. Todas parecían en cualquier momento desfallecer. El pegaso meditó un momento hasta asentirse a sí mismo. Se zafó de su alforja y se las pasó.

-Ahí hay agua y comida para que recuperen energías- se acercó a Rainbow -. Yo llevaré a Rarity lo más rápido posible a la base de los wonderbolts para que la atiendan. Quédense aquí. No se muevan. Avisaré en la posición en la que están y vendrán a ayudarlas- extendió un plan mientras Rainbow dejaba pasar a Rarity a su lomo con impresión al igual que las demás, sin nada que contradecir a su idea. Thunderlane les lanzó una mirada determinada -. Y no se preocupen. Volveré por Applejack y Golden- alzó sus alas y de un aleteo fuerte, se catapultó por los aires y salió disparado del bosque derecho hacia arriba sosteniendo bien a la unicornio, batiendo sus alas con toda su fuerza.

No podía dejarlas a su suerte mientras se adelantaba a ver a Applejack al castillo, no podía hacerse de la vista gorda. Pero tenía que actuar rápido.

No por nada había sido admitido en la Academia wonderbolt. Thunderlane llegó a la base de los wonderbolts en tiempo récord. No interrumpió su velocidad ni vuelo hasta llegar al departamento médico y recibieran a Rarity que cuando la acomodaban en una camilla, se venció para desfallecerse.

Thunderlane vio como se la llevaban de urgencia por el corredor mientras los paramédicos se hablaban entre sí en aceleradas indicaciones. Sin que pudiera hacer algo más ahí, el pegaso salió y a los primeros wonderbolt que encontró notificó la posición del resto de las portadoras, por lo que se apresuraron en ir a su rescate.

No se molestó en pedir ayuda para llevar refuerzos hacia el castillo. Sabía la monumental desventaja en el que se encontrarían todos al ir a esa trampa mortal llena de peligro. Pero había algo que daba fe de que le funcionara. Y debía estar solo.

Sin arriesgarse de que Flash o alguien más se encontrara en el camino, Thunderlane descendió de la base de vuelta al bosque Everfree, esta vez mirando desde altura aquel castillo que mencionaron las ponies.

Con sus ojos dorados fijos hacia abajo, finalmente detectó el deteriorado castillo que solía ser de las ya extintas princesas, viendo sobrevolando algunos fénix por los alrededores. Frunció su ceño con desprecio. Pero tenía que guardar la compostura. Debía mantener la calma.

Fue entonces que aceleró el vuelo en picada directo hacia una de las ventanas del castillo, y aunque escuchando los trinidos y los fénix movilizándose para detenerlo, Thunderlane atravesó la ventana con ágil rápidez, cubriéndose la cara con los cascos y rompiéndola para entrar de golpe.

-¡Mi deidad! ¡Necesito alarmar a mi deidad!- empezó a gritar con fingida desesperación, pero fue enseguida retenido por los fénix dentro del lugar -. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Van a traicionarla y debo advertirle!- continuaba gritando luchando en vano atrapado entre las garras de las aves de fuego. Aunque ya era algo que sabía veía venir.

Lo levantaron en peso y los fénix volaron de forma directa hacia algún lugar del castillo. Thunderlane se preparaba mentalmente para continuar con esta falsa, esperando que lo llevaran ante Flame. Pero en vez de eso, los fénix cada vez descendía hasta que la luz que se filtraban en las ventanas no aparecieron más. Thunderlane empezó a preocuparse, dudando que lo estuvieran entregando a Flame, o tal vez sí. No sabía nada. En realidad, actuaba de manera arbitraria e improvisada. Los fénix bajaron hasta llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras.

Thunderlane se vio cubierto de la inevitable oscuridad viendo las paredes y pisos de roca, excepto por los barrotes de acero de los calabozos. Finalmente los fénix se detuvieron a una celda con la puerta entreabierta y lo arrojaron dentro. Thunderlane aterrizó bruscamente al duro suelo y escuchó el chirrido de la puerta cerrarse mientras volteaba su cabeza de vuelta hacia las aves que se fueron por las mismas.

-¡Hey!- reclamó impulsándose con sus alas contra los barrotes -. ¡Traigan a mi deidad! ¡Necesito hablar con ella! ¡Ahora!- demandaba pero fue ignorando. Se vio solo en cuestión de segundos. -. ¡Demonios!- se quejó golpeando un barrote pero hizo un gesto de dolor llevándose el casco a su boca al lastimársela.

-¿Thunderlane?

La voz que lo nombró, incrédula y lejana, hizo que parara en seco de chuparse la herida del casco, paralizándolo por unos segundos y sus orejas se levantaron en alto.

-¿Applejack?- murmuró muy bajo para sí y volvió a inclinarse sobre los barrotes -. ¡¿Applejack?!- levantó más la voz, sonando en eco por las solitarias celdas.

Su voz retumbó entre las paredes, viajando a través de ellas, y casi al fondo del pasillo, la terrestre naranja reclinada también a los barrotes con su melena suelta y despeinada, crispó el rostro y las orejas temblaron al recibir contestación. Exhaló entrecortado y su expresión empeoró, inquietándose sus ojos sobresaltados.

-No, no, no-farfulló con espanto -. Creí que mi cabeza me jugaba una broma…¡Quiero creer que mi cabeza ya se está volviendo loca que saber que en serio, en serio estás aquí!

-¡Applejack!- la volvió a nombrar pero esta vez con su voz profundamente aliviada, llegándose a sonreír -. ¡Estás bien! No tan bien, ¡Pero estás aquí! ¡Estás viva!- tiró una risa emocionada mientras se le vidriaban los ojos. En tanto, Applejack estaba a leguas de estar igual de aliviada y emocionada.

-¡¿Cómo te atraparon?!- gritó aferrándose a los barrotes -. ¡A ti y los demás los dejaron atrás en la cueva! No me digas que…- agitó la cabeza -…vinieron a rescatarnos…y los atraparon...

-¡Los demás no están aquí!- le contestó -. ¡Están bien! ¡Sólo vine yo!

-¿"sólo vine yo"?- murmuró para sí, desconcertada -. ¡¿Viniste sólo tú a salvarme?! ¿A eso viniste?

-¡Sí!- contestó sonriendo, ignorando que desde su celda, Applejack hizo un tic en el ojo y su angustiado rostro se endureció en rabia.

-¡¿Y qué quieres, Thunderlane. Eh?! ¡¿Esperas que te dé las gracias por ser mi héroe?!

-Eh…¿eh?- se desorientó crispando el gesto.

-¡No, Thunderlane! ¡No voy a caer a tus cascos porque viniste aquí como un tonto a morir!- gritó en descarga golpeando contra los barrotes en un gruñido.

-…-enmudeció, perplejo escuchando sus gritos. –A-applejack, yo no…

-¡Por sentido común nadie viene a ayudarnos porque estarán muertos! ¡Porque todo el que nos ayuda termina muerto! ¡Como Golden!- gritó furiosa dando la espalda a los barrotes mostrando los dientes, mientras Thunderlane quedó impactado con ojos engrandecidos al saber la muerte de la terrestre. Applejack miró el suelo de su celda y en entrecortados recuerdos, pudo ver de nuevo el cuerpo de Golden tirado sin volver a moverse más y poco a poco, su cabeza esta vez le jugó una broma y en vez de Golden, vio a Thunderlane -. ¿Por qué tuviste que venir?- masculló presionando la mirada al vacío suelo, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas y se llevó ambos cascos al vientre, esta vez viniéndosele en su mente el brevísimo único recuerdo que tiene, del peso de un cuerpo sobre ella, su grito y la risa de Flame en el proceso. Descompuso más el rostro, ardiendole todo su pecho.

-¿Applejack?- la llamó Thunderlane con cautela ante el repentino silencio, pero sus orejas se agudizaron cuando se logró escuchar un muy distante sollozo. El pegaso sintió cómo se le hacía nada el corazón, encorvando sus cejas y mirando lo que podía fuera de las rejas en dirección hacia donde escuchaba ese lamentoso llanto, con tantas ganas de consolarla, cubrirla con sus alas y hacerla sentir a salvo. Desde su celda, Applejack se sentaba contra el muro al pie de la celda con sus ojos verdes aguados y desbordándose de lágrimas por primera vez desde que todas las desgracias empezaron, avergonzada si Thunderlane la estuviese escuchando, pero no podía parar una vez que inició. El pegaso suavizó la mirada. -. Tus amigas están bien…- exclamó pausadamente conservando su expresión descorazonada al escucharla llorar. -…lograron escapar. Están a salvo justo ahora- le dio una buena noticia en un intento de hacerla sentir que no todo estaba perdido. Applejack parpadeó seguido, aspirando fuerte por la nariz, de vuelta atenta a su voz. Thunderlane levantó un casco sobre la reja en la que reposó su cabeza, con su mirada ensimismada -. Sé que no la has pasado nada bien. Mientras encarabas todo y lidias con Flame, yo…he estado ocultándome para salvarme…- pausó un momento, perdiendo su expresión entristecida por una más fortalecida -. Por eso no me disculparé si me levanté para finalmente hacer algo. Si encontré la motivación de ser más valiente. Si usaré mi única carta a favor. No me importa. No me importa si soy incrédulo como dijo Flash, o tonto, como dijiste tú- recalcó y ella cerró sus ojos entre cejas curvadas -. Nadie te pidió que salvaras innumerables veces Equestria, como no buscaste ser la heroína de nadie, pero igual lo hiciste. ¿Pues qué crees? No puedes ser la única. Nadie me pidió que intentara salvarte. Ni busco ser tu héroe. Sólo quiero saber que estarás a salvo. Siempre lo hiciste para los demás. Es hora de que se te devuelva, ¿cierto?

Applejack se le escapó una gastada carcajada, meneando la cabeza, aún con expresión torturada.

-¿Gracias?- exclamó ella con voz ronca.

-No es un favor, Applejack- negó con la cabeza aunque ella no pudiera verla -. Lo hago porque lo necesito. Necesito saber que…-enterneció la mirada, levemente sonrojado -…que a la pony que quiero como mi pony especial esté a salvo.

-…- enmudeció con la mirada distante que conservaba aun lágrimas retenidas. Él sonrió.

-Descuida. No espero nada más de ti, que sólo que seas feliz. Por eso estoy aquí, te guste o no. Es muy tarde y no lo lamento- sonrió en imaginar la cara que tendría ahora. -. Y…creo que ya no se me ocurre nada más qué decir- sinceró sentándose en el suelo y pasando su mirada alrededor de su celda.

-Thunderlane…- la escuchó nombrarlo y se estrelló de vuelta a las rejas para escucharla. Applejack miró hacia arriba, con sus ojos verdes cristalinos pero dejando ya de llorar, pasando su casco por su melena alborotada, ensimismada. -. Ten cuidado…

Él sonrió.

-Tenme un poco de fe, ¿eh?- acusó con cierto tono divertido.

Ella levantó con sinceridad las comisuras de sus labios en una corta pero honesta sonrisa.

-La tengo. Gracias a ti, creo que la tengo de nuevo.

…

Bonbon permanecía sobre el tejado de lámina de la entrada de la terraza del edificio del departamento médico. Estaba sentada rígida con la mirada enfrente mientras su melena danzaba al viento hacia adelante. Tenía el rostro inmutable y los ojos duros, en una expresión como si retuviera algo. No pensaba, en realidad ni sentía nada. Estaba hueca. Como si fuese una cáscara de nuez triturada. Entre sus cascos, abrazaba la lira de Lyra con su alforja a un lado.

Se encontraba ahora sola, incluso excluida, porque su temperamento se pasó de la raya.

Agitó la cabeza, para no pensarlo demasiado y volvió su ceño fruncido.

Cuando abruptamente se abrió la puerta debajo de ella. Bonbon se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza sin decir nada para que no notaran su presencia y se vea obligada a entablar una conversación que quería evitar.

Al principio no vio a nadie aún, pero sí que escuchaba.

Tal parece que al notarse "supuestamente" sola en la terraza, una yegua rompió en llanto. Bonbon hizo un gesto incómodo y rodó de ojos llevándose los cascos a la oreja. Se hizo bolita con mayor razón de pasar desapercibida, ignorarla y dejarla llorar.

Pero era imposible. La yegua lloraba de manera escandalosa. Más que lástima daba irritación. No era un llanto de haber perdido a alguien, o al menos eso percibía, pues no detectaba esa clase de dolor en su sollozo. Parecía más un llanto de desesperación. Liberaba frustración e impotencia. Bonbon infló sus cachetes, concentrando más su ceño, presionando más sus cascos en las orejas pero aún así podía escuchar el llanto, mientras sintió algo hundirse en su pecho.

Era epatía.

Se descargó en un gruñido ruidoso, irguiéndose.

Delató su escondite e hizo que el llanto de la pony frenara abruptamente al notar que no estaba sola. Bonbon guardó la lira en la alforja, se la colocó, se levantó y de un salto aterrizó sin ruido al suelo, para encontrarse con una pegaso verde, de melena corta grafilada con una hilera de piercing en una oreja. Tenía todo su rostro manchado del maquillaje corrido por su llanto. La encontró petrificada en desconcierto y vergüenza con sus ojos dorados agigantados y vidriosos.

-¿D-de dónde saliste?- interrogó impactada aún.

-De Nunca Jamás- contestó con sequedad buscando algo dentro de su alforja hasta que pareció encontrarla -. Toma- le estiró un delicado pañuelo.

La pegaso parpadeó mirándola con cautela un momento y luego al pañuelo, para terminar de cortar la distancia y aceptárselo. Bonbon la miró restregarse el pañuelo en toda la cara que al apartárselo, quedó manchado de labial y rímel. La pegaso apartó el pañuelo con una expresión de vergüenza.

-Lo siento.

-Debí suponer que pasaría eso- se limitó en decir -. Quédate con él- exclamó dándose la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿No preguntarás qué me sucede?- preguntó impresionada.

-¿Has estado en un pozo estas semanas?- contestó con otra pregunta dándole la cara -. Créeme. Todos tenemos una buena razón para llorar.

-¿Hasta tú?

Bonbon le enarcó una ceja.

-El hecho que yo no pregunte qué te sucede, no significa que debas interrogarme a mí.

-Qué pesada- comentó pero soltando una ligera risa y paseó el pañuelo por sus ojos. Bonbon dio por finalizada la conversación y volvió a dar la vuelta -. Lo que pasa es que mi mejor amiga es un unicornio- empezó a contar lo que le sucedía de la nada.

Bonbon frenó su andar de pronto. Le bastó que le dijera eso para que captara toda su atención. La pegaso al ver que se decidió por quedarse, continuó hablando.

-Ella no está nada bien- tiró una risa desganada y triste -. Ningún unicornio está bien, lo sé, es obvio. Sólo…- suspiró pesadamente bajando la mirada para ver el pañuelo que manchó mientras sentía ganas de llorar otra vez -…detesto verla así…

-Mi mejor amiga también era un unicornio- dijo Bonbon de pronto. La yegua alzó la mirada con interés.

-¿Era?- se percató que hablaba en pasado. Bonbon giró dándole la cara con el rostro duro.

-Va ser difícil. Muy difícil. Así que más vale que te estés dando la idea de que por más te lo niegues- entiesó la barbilla –los unicornios a este paso, no van a sobrevivir. Sea por salud o un ataque de fénix o Flame. Es su cruda realidad, no sólo de ellos, de todos, y será mejor que desde ya te des cuenta.

Su voz salió directa y clara. Vio la concentrada mirada de la pegaso hacia ella, sosteniendo entre sus cascos su pañuelo, sin intenciones de moverse o responder. Como no decía nada, Bonbon se giró y esta vez caminó sin interrupciones hacia la puerta. Colocó el casco la perilla y la giró.

-¿Ella era feliz?

Bonbon frunció extrañada y miró sobre su hombro a la pegaso, que seguía quieta en su lugar pero la mirada fijamente.

-Tu amiga- se aclaró ella -. ¿Era una pony feliz?

Bonbon se sintió consternada. Sus cejas se arquearon y sus ojos celestes miraron a la nada cuando vio a Lyra ahogando su dona en su taza de chocolate riendo con Derpy. Luego en su estudio repleto de instrumentos dando clases de música a los alumnos que recibía con una marcada sonrisa. La veía tocar su lira con rostro celestial en el parque, en el porche de su tienda de dulces, en su casa, donde se lo pidieran. La veía mover la cabeza y su melena alborotarse mientras parloteaba. La veía extrañamente sentada en los bancos con expresión divertida. La vio molestarse con ella en varias ocasiones, pero al final siempre se arreglaban, porque no podían estar mucho tiempo enfadadas de la otra.

Y la vio también en el césped, con la luz de su vida apagándose en sus ojos, pero con sus labios que le había robado un beso, formando una sonrisa, envuelta en una paz indescriptible.

Bonbon quedó pasmada, con los ojos aún perdidos.

-Sí- exclamó costándole y manteniendo sus ojos sumamente abiertos y embelesados, al fin en una verdadera expresión después de todos estos días. -. Lyra fue muy feliz…- terminó por decir, sintiendo que recibía una epifanía.

Mientras tanto, la pegaso quedó igualmente afectada con su respuesta, cuando entonces sus orejas se alzaron a la vez que se le iluminaba el rostro en una idea.

-¡Eso es!- reaccionó con ilusión y agitó sus alas para salir volando directo hacia Bonbon -. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamó una y otra vez abrazándola y haciéndola girar en su vuelo bajo.

Cuando la soltó, la pegaso simplemente salió de la terraza disparada. Bonbon se tambaleó en el suelo, aún con su rostro consternado.

Recién caía en cuenta que sí, Lyra había tenido una vida feliz y se había ido así. Aun sabiendo que estaba muriendo, que la abandonaría, Lyra sonrió hasta su último aliento. Sacrificó su gastada salud por proteger a Derpy, a su amiga. Lo mismo habría sido si hubiera sido ella.

Bonbon jadeó.

Sus últimos días estuvo rodeada de ponies que la querían. Ella estuvo ahí a su lado hasta ser lo último que ella viera. Lyra se fue en paz. ¿Y ella qué hizo?

Estos últimos días hizo sentir miserable a Derpy al punto que se sienta responsable de la muerte de Lyra. Estos días que trató al mundo de la forma que trataron a Lyra. Estos días en que sólo quería vengar su muerte mientras hizo a un lado a los que aún vivían. Dejó de creer en sí misma, en todos. Se perdió ella, perdió a los demás. Los separó. Sabía que las cosas pudieran ser peor, pero era cuanto más unidos debían estar, intentar ser felices con lo que todo estaba en juego y ahora había una buena razón.

-El bebé- murmuró aún perpleja, casi ida. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, viendo el suave color celeste.

Y de sus ojos se desbordaron unas silenciosas hileras de lágrimas.

…

Una puerta de oficina fue golpeada aceleradamente, seguido de abrirse y entrara Flash Sentry.

-¡Las portadoras de la armonía están en el castillo del bosque Everfree!- exclamó de manera inmediata mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde permanecía Spitfire, quien lo recibió no muy de humor.

-¡¿Qué manía tienen tú y Thunderlane de entrar sin esperar a que apruebe la visita?!- reclamó severamente.

-¿No me oyó?- ignoró su reclamo -. ¡Se sabe una primera posición donde estarían las portadoras!- gruñó -. Y para colmo ahora Thunderlane se metió de nuevo al bosque sin saber por dónde ir.

Spitfire hizo un mohín en la boca manteniendo su entrecejo. Suspiró, llevándose los cascos sobre su melena y agitarla.

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo ¡Estamos haciendo lo que está a nuestro alcance!- exclamó con un tono de desesperación en su voz. Soltó su melena y se echó a la espaldar de su silla con la mirada preocupada -. Hacemos misiones de rescate de los pueblos que podamos. Vigilamos y hacemos cifras. Acogemos refugiados y víctimas de los ataques, incluso unicornios. Recolectamos alimentos y racionamos hasta que empiece verdaderamente a escasear y reunimos voluntarios para cubrir la falta de médicos y rescatistas- miró de nuevo a Flash y el pegaso miró con atención, las marcadas ojeras de la capitana y su expresión desgastada del cansancio -. En serio hacemos lo que podemos, pero no somos las princesas. Esto es demasiado grande. Se lo dije a Thunderlane esta mañana. No puedo ordenar reclutas a paraderos desconocidos y sabiendo que corren peligro que no pueden encarar, porque sería condenar a todos ellos a una muerte segura. No puedo enviarlos al bosque, que se ha hecho un nido de fénix, por un lado de las portadoras. Ahora, sí el pelmazo quiso aventurarse al bosque, ¡No es mi culpa!- se señaló con ambos cascos -. No soy niñera de nadie. No soy la salvadora de nadie. ¡Sólo intento hacer menos miserable una terrible desgracia!- terminó por desahogarse dejándose vencer en su silla y hacerla girar, dando el espaldar en la cara de Flash, para dejar derribar su máscara severa y dejara desplomar sus cejas en preocupación y sostuviera su cabeza con un casco apoyado a la silla. -. Créeme, quisiera tener el poder y las respuestas a todo esto, pero no las tengo- miró el librero frente a ella, donde reposaba algunas fotografías y entre ellas, una de ella en medio de Fleetfoot y Soarin, sonrientes con sus trajes azules de wonderbolts -. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo está mi amigo…- murmuró con melancolía, con su atención en la figura de Soarin en la fotografía.

Flash se mantuvo en silencio, compartiéndolo con la capitana y resignadamente entendiendo su posición, bajando la mirada decaído.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe.

-¡Aaghhh!- gruñó la pegaso para girar su silla de frente con cara de fastidio -. ¡¿Qué les cuesta esperar un "pase"?!- se quejó viendo a dos wonderbolts deteniéndose a medio camino de su escritorio ante la llamada de atención.

-¡Lo sentimos!- exclamó uno de ellos -. Pero se nos acaba de avisar el paradero de las portadoras de la armonía.

-¡¿Qué?!- corearon Flash y Spitfire sorprendidos.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- preguntó la capitana apartándose de su silla y manteniéndose en el aire en un corto vuelo.

-El ex postulante, Thunderlane.

-¡¿Qué?!- volvieron a corear ambos impresionados.

-Atravesó el suelo de nubes a alta velocidad y llegó con Rarity a cuestas para ser atendida de Emergencia e indicó la posición exacta de las demás portadoras para movilizar un rescate inmediato.

-¡¿Qué?!- coincidieron de nuevo hasta que se compartieron una mirada entre sus caras congeladas de la impresión.

-Por Celestia, ¡El pelmazo se salió con la suya!- exclamó Spitfire para sonreírse de la ironía y empezar a reírse ruidosamente, agarrándose el estómago -. ¡Zopenco! ¡Lo mataré por abandonar la Academia Wonderbolt con el espíritu que tiene! ¡Pero ya lo agarrararé para tirarle un uniforme por la cabeza!- comentó entre risas mientras Flash se contagió de la risa.

-¿Dónde está Thunderlane?- preguntó Flash a los Wonderbolts y ellos tensaron una sonrisa.

-Él…volvió a irse.

Y Spitfire paró su risa mientras Flash bajaba la sonrisa.

Momentos más tarde, llegaba un equipo de Wonderbolts llegando a una pista de aterrizaje de la base, cada uno llevando a las manes sujetadas a un chaleco que se usa para cargar ponies en caso de emergencias, todas verdaderamente exhaustas ante los días cautivas por Flame como "doncellas", ahora, recién verdaderamente libres.

En la pista, los aguardaba Spitfire y Flash Sentry, que el pegaso al ver que el grupo de amigas estaba incompleto, faltando Applejack, cayó en cuenta el por qué Thunderlane no se había quedado tranquilo y regresó al bosque, mostrando una marcada preocupación por su amigo.

…

En un amplio taller, se empezaban a mover piezas, juntar herramientas y soldar metales.

Había mucho movimiento y ruido de trabajo, con un número de ponies que sobrepasaba la veintena, todos haciendo algo. Entre ellos, se pasaban planos y seguían instrucciones del encargo de lo que estaban construyendo.

Time Turner caminaba en los alrededores del taller, minuciosamente observando cada trabajo que se encargaba cada grupo, siendo de vez en cuando llamado por alguno y terminara por despejar una duda o una complicación.

Después de que Derpy se despertara, le diera la noticia y pasara un momento con ella, con mucho remordimiento tuvo que dejarla sola en esa habitación. Pero tenía que acelerar de una vez la construcción del taladro, por lo que desde la mañana y en el transcurso del día, Turner reunió a los ponies con talentos que beneficiaran la construcción de la máquina y no hubo que dar un gran discurso para eso. De sólo saber para qué era y describirla, los ponies que tenían conocimientos en la materia le brillaron los ojos para involucrarse en el proyecto. Las horas pasaron sin que se sintiese realmente, cuando el día empezó acabarse, invocando la noche. Sin embargo, el trabajo no terminaría. Tomarían un descanso y volverían. Había el compromiso de terminar el taladro en un tiempo record para detener las desgracias que se acumulaban con cada día que pasaba a causa de Flame. Todos le tenían un desprecio y odio tal, que no les importaba trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche y madrugar con el sol para traer de vuelta a la reina.

Time se distanció para dejar trabajar a unos ponies tras aclarar el diseño de una parte de la máquina y caminó de retro para ampliar su vista hacia todo el panorama de ponies martillando, soldando, diseñando, incluso pegasos manipulando frascos con rayos para la energía que necesitaban.

Turner veía su obra en proceso con una marcada determinación en su rostro, lleno de motivación y energía. Y sólo pensar en su familia, su cerebro nunca había estado tan acelerado en trabajar y construir ideas tras ideas.

Cuando se volteó a continuar con su propio parte del trabajo, se detuvo con sorpresa, al ver que en la entrada de la puerta del taller, estaba Bonbon.

Desde la distancia, ambos se vieron por unos momentos, como si se comunicaron por la mirada primero.

El terrestre suavizó su rostro y caminó en su dirección. Con todo el ruido del trabajo, era más factible que saliera a hablar con ella, que es la razón que suponía que Bonbon lo había ido a buscar. De todos modos, esta mañana ella no pareció decir todo lo que quería. Suspiró sospechando algún otro reclamo que quisiera hacerle que no dudaría, ya que él le pidió que se alejara de Derpy. Cuando Time llegó, apenas abrió la boca, Bonbon le ganó el turno.

-Lo siento- exclamó de golpe sin perder su rostro enseriado. Time la miró un momento. No esperaba una disculpa de su parte, así que se mostró sorprendido pero más que eso, aliviado. Bonbon podrá ser intensa e irritablemente sobreprotectora con Derpy que lo hacía estar siempre a la defensiva con él. Pero no era una mala pony y la consideraba su amiga.

-Yo también lo siento, Bonbon. Por todo lo que dije- lamentó también. Bonbon parpadeó despacio, negando con la cabeza.

-Tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte- lo miró fijo -. Tú sólo protegías a tu familia de mi toxicidad- exclamó y Time la miró con mayor atención ante eso. -. No hagamos esto una cursilería, ¿Sí?- rogó levantándole las cejas y él sonrió -. Fui una idiota todos estos días, y una grande esta mañana y lo siento. Así que...-tragó fuertemente saliva -…déjame ser parte de esto…por favor…

-Bonbon…- la nombró conmovido de verla esquivar su mirada, viendo hacia otro lado, esperando con su ceño fruncido, como si no le importa, siendo todo lo contrario -…Derpy sigue en su habitación- avisó y ella rodó de ojos, dándose la vuelta.

-Lo sé, Turner- respondió sin detener su marcha. –Ah- exclamó, recordándose algo y volteó -. Felicidades- expresó con voz menos dura, que para él ya era más que suficiente por parte de ella a estas alturas. Time sólo respondió con una sonrisa. Bonbon no pudo evitar esbozar una dejándosela ver, para retomar su andar en contra de su dirección, y él hiciera lo mismo, volviendo al taller, sonriendo relajado.

Bonbon se dirigió directo hacia el departamento médico. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Derpy con restos de pacientes, Bonbon se quedó meditativa un momento, hasta tomar una bocanada de aire y terminar de acercarse a la puerta, quedándose al pie, divisando a Derpy en su cama. Tenia una mirada lejana y distraída, en un semblante preocupado y triste. Bonbon atravesó la habitación, caminando directo hacia la cama de Derpy, que cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, la pegaso se dio cuenta de su presencia, y toda expresión de preocupación y tristeza desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una de ilusión y emoción.

Tal parece que su estado era por su ausencia.

-¡Bonbon, al fin viniste!- la recibió con mucho afán - ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!. ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Ni Whooves sabía donde estabas!

-Yo…

-¡No importa!- le interrumpió llevando enseguida sus cascos a su vientre sin deshacer su enorme sonrisa -. ¡Tengo algo que decirte!- hizo una pausa aproposita de tensión que Bonbon se lo permitió -. ¡Vas hacer tía!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó tomada desprevenida, no por la noticia que sabía, sino que le dijera tía.

-¡Sí, tendré un bebé, Bonbon!- celebró creyendo su cara sorprendida por la noticia. -. Seré mamá- agregó, juntando sus cascos como si cargara un bebé para luego abrazarse a sí misma con un rostro encantando que Bonbon se admiró en ver. Tenía un brillo que jamás le había visto.

-En serio quieres ese bebé….

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó devolviéndole la mirada con inocencia -. Es mi bebé, ¿Por qué no lo querría?

-Cierto…- le respondió, suavizando su rostro -. Por eso te traje algo- avisó, pasando sus cascos a su alforja.

-¡Buenas noches!- retumbó una escandalosa voz.

Bonbon expandió los ojos, dejando de buscar e identificando enseguida esa voz y se dio la vuelta para efectivamente, ver la pegaso rockera de esta mañana, empujando una silla de ruedas con una unicornio que sostenía entre sus cascos una guitarra.

La pegaso animada, con su escandalosa voz, contrastó con el bajo humor de la habitación, ganándose algunas miradas desaprobatorias y ceños fruncidos, incluyendo a Bonbon, porque arruinó su momento con Derpy.

-¡Mi nombre es Cherry Crash y la guapa de aquí, es mi mejor amiga, Mistery Mint!- presentó entusiasta señalando con ambos cascos y elevándose del suelo a la unicornio azul claro y melena morada, como si fuera una estrella. La pony aludida sonrió entre avergonzada y conmovida -. ¡Y juntas somos Heart On Fire!. Estamos visitando algunas habitaciones para armonizar el ambiente con nuestra música- anunció chocándose su casco entre sí con efusiva emoción.

-No creo sea prudente- soltó Bonbon con sequedad manteniendo su ceño.

La pegaso enfocó sus ojos dorados chispeantes de energía sin perder su buen semblante.

-¡Exacto!- sonrió más, haciendo que la terrestre torciera el gesto en fastidio. La yegua miró a Mistery. -. ¿Iniciamos?- preguntó y la unicornio asintió con una sonrisa corta y calmada, para acomodar sus cascos en la guitarra y empezar a tocar un inicio instrumental mientras Cherry bajaba al suelo meneando la cabeza mirando a los demás que se encontraban inseguros y escépticos, hasta ya por ignorarla, pero eso no la desanimó, cerrando los ojos mientras empezaba entonar: -. _Podríamos ir a casa ahora mismo. O tal vez podríamos quedarnos. Para un trago más, oh sí_ \- abrió los ojos con una sonrisa amplia empezando a caminar y cantar dirigiéndose a algunos ponies interpretando muy carismática la canción -. Saca otra botella. Mandemos todo al diablo. Siéntate otra vez, para un brindis más- agregó para llegar al coro con algarabía: -. _Y brindemos por nosotros. Brindemos por el amor. Por todas las veces que hemos arruinado todo. Brindemos por ti_ \- dijo señalando en amplio a los ponies acostados interpretando de corazón la letra mientras se elevaba del suelo en giros abrazandose con una auténtica sonrisa -. _Llena el vaso, porque los últimos días me han hecho mucho daño. Así que pongámoselas difíciles. Deseémosles a todos lo mejor. Brindemos por nosotros. Brindemos por nosotros._

- _Hemos estado hasta ahora juntos. No queremos dejar por renunciado nuestros sueños-_ cantó Mistery con voz fina tratando de mantener las notas aunque estás salían flojas, aun así mantuvo el esfuerzo de entonarlas -. _Brindemos porque las cosas mejorarán. Y todo podría cambiar así de fácil. Y todos estos días pasan tan rápido. Pero nada dura para siempre. Sólo nuestra esperanza en nosotros._

- _Brindemos por nosotros. Brindemos por el amor. Por todas las veces que hemos arruinado todo…-_ entonaban juntas el coro y en el transcurso de la canción, cada vez los ponies prestaban más atención, incluyendo hasta a Bonbon, que discernia la letra de la canción con ojos curiosos a las intérpretes.

 _-Brindemos por todos a los que hemos besado. Y por todos a los que extrañamos…_

 _-Por los errores más grandes. Que no cambiaríamos por nada…_

 _-Brindemos por nuestro corazón roto, para no venirnos abajo y por todo lo que nos espera…_

 _-Brindemos por todo lo que venga…_

-¡ _Brindemos por nosotros. Brindemos por el amor_!- corearon ambas con mayor fuerza e inspiración con ojos cerrados, pero la voz de Cherry alargó la última nota sonando alta y profundamente emotiva, animando mucho más la atención de todos -. _Por todas las veces que hemos arruinado todo. Brindemos por ti_ \- continuaban, empezándosele unir ponies, tanto las voces frágiles de los unicornios como los terrestres y pegasos que los acompañaban -. _Llena el vaso, porque los últimos días me han hecho mucho daño. Así que pongámoselas difíciles. Deseémosles a todos lo mejor. ¡Brindemos por nosotros. Brindemos por nosotros!_

 _-¡Por nosotros!- coreaban el resto de ponies._

 _-¡Brindemos por días mejores!_

 _-¡Por días mejores!_

-¡ _Porque los últimos días me han hecho mucho daño! Así que pongámoselas difíciles. ¡Deseémosles a todos lo mejor!-_ concluyeron con las voces mezclándose, sean buenos cantantes o no, pero elevaron la voz en esperanza, fe y optimismo, hasta en desahogo por toda la preocupación larga que estaban atravesando, para terminar en aplausos, y la pegaso verde hizo exageradas reverencias en el aire.

-¡Gracias, gracias. No olviden las propinas!- bromeó Cherry divertida provocando que se alzaran unas risas, repentinamente cambiado el ambiente.

-Hey, gracias- le dijo un unicornio desde su cama – Creo que necesitábamos un poco de su chispa- sinceró con una suave sonrisa.

-Basta, que me sonrojas…- se hizo la modesta para acusarlo de forma divertida -. ¿Qué esperas, guapo? ¡Continúa!- volvió a bromear dando una pirueta inquieta al aire con una carismática risa y mirar hacia Bonbon, que mantenía aún su vista en ella, reconociendo que había hallado su propia forma de animarse y animar a su amiga: animando a los demás con su música. La pegaso sonrió más y la saludó con el casco.

Pero Bonbon apartó enseguida la mirada.

-¡Eso fue genial! Hacia falta vida por aquí. Qué consideradas, ¿no?- comentó Derpy hacia Bonbon.

Ella la miró para darse cuenta que tenía razón.

-Y...¿Me ibas a dar algo?- sonrió Derpy en recordatorio.

Bonbon recuperó la sonrisa y le asintió.

Mientras se oía otras risas y un cambio rotundo de ambiente, Bonbon sacó de su alforja bolas de lana y largas agujas de tejer.

-¿Para mí?- se sorprendió, sujetando los materiales. ¡Gracias!- arrugó la frente pero sin perder la sonrisa -. Pero yo no sé tejer…

-Por eso yo te voy a enseñar- exclamó y Derpy dejó abrir su boca en sorpresa.

-¿Sabes tejer? ¡Desde cuándo!

-Desde siempre…-murmuró pasándose un casco a su melena para acomodarla tras su oreja, con la mirada un momento ida -…nada dice "te quiero protegida" que algo tejido por una madre…- exclamó por un momento su mirada ida -. Lo entendí muy tarde- la miró con una sonrisa - pero a tiempo para que lo sepas y tejas para tu bebé, si te animas.

-¡Claro que sí! - asintió con ilusión-. Quiero hacer sentir protegido a mi bebé.

-Lo sentirá , Derpy-sonrió. -. Lo sentirá.

…

Todas las casas de un pueblo estaban con sus ventanas y puertas cerradas. Su mayoría, tenían tablas gruesas de madera para proteger las entradas y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo escondidos en áticos o sótanos, saliendo de vez en cuando por provisiones. Habían tomado esas medidas luego de los ataques ardientes por fénix y el pavor de que recibieran la visita de la unicornio dorada de fuego para destruir todo a su paso.

Con rápido y cautoloso andar, una pony terrestre celeste y melena naranja cruzaba una calle de lo que aparentaba ahora un pueblo fantasma. Llegó a una tienda de abarrotes que parecía abandonada pero sólo era para aparentar. La yegua se acercó a la puerta y tocó intermitente en una clase de código o señal. Entonces la puerta se abrió , recibiendola un corcel con sobrepeso de melena gris y pelaje verde, cincuentón.

-¡Señor Sales!- le sonrió en saludo. El terrestre sonrió.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese soy yo! ¡Sales!- exclamó de forma mecánica y pausada. la yegua juntó sus cejas algo extrañada por eso pero no le dio importancia.

-Vine a recoger los víveres- avisó y de su alforja sacó una frondosa sábana expandiendo su sonrisa -. ¡Terminé de arreglar su manta!

-Ah, sí, sí- asintió distraído y mirar muy fijo hacia su vientre. La yegua parpadeó y bajó su mirada a su hinchada barriga. Rió.

-Lo sé. Cada vez está más grande- colocó un casco sobre su vientre -. Ya empieza a patear con fuerza. Tal vez sí sea un terrestre después de todo- rió.

-¿Y si no es terrestre...qué sería?- preguntó con demasiado interés. La yegua dibujó un ceño, confundida como entristecida.

-Eh...mi esposo es un unicornio, ¿Lo recuerda?

-Aaah. si si si- carcajeó demasiado fuerte que incomodó a la yegua -. Lo siento. Esta vieja cabeza no es la de antes. ¡Pero pase de una vez!

-Está actuando algo extraño hoy- confesó adentrándose a la tienda, mirando su alrededor cuando escuchó un murmullo sofocado.

La yegua se detuvo a raya, cuando en la esquina detrás de la caja registradora, vio al señor Sales, amordazado y amarrado, retorciéndose alarmado por escapar con ojos desorbitados.

La yegua se congeló de aturdimiento por un momento, hasta voltear dejando caer la sábana y sus ojos se abrieron de más en pánico, cuando el pony que la atendió , tenía una intimidante expresión y abrió la boca dejando serpentear la lengua.

La yegua retrocedió pisando sus propios cascos en pánico sin poder emitir ningún ruido de su boca, cuando de las escaleras sisearon otros tres changelings. Un brillo verde se esparció tras de ella haciendo que su cuerpo volteara por inercia en su congelamiento de miedo, viendo en su forma original al changeling que adoptó la identidad del comerciante.

-¡No más unicornios!- exclamó la criatura para acto seguido, derribarse contra ella entre su alarido de horror, sin tardar el resto de los changelings en unirse al ataque entre los desesperados gritos de la yegua, recibiendo patadas y golpes una y otra vez, ante la perpleja e impotente mirada del terrestre, que gritaba entre su boca amordazada, brotando lágrimas de sus ojos al ver cómo mataban a la yegua embarazada a palizas.

De a poco, mezclados con apariencias de ponies, eran tomados por desapercibidos, vigilantes buscando alguna otra yegua que evidenciara su embarazo que al reconocer una, era cuestión de tiempo para aprovechar la oportunidad de cumplir con las estrictas órdenes de ahora quien servían: a Flame.

Toda yegua embarazada y unicornio, debía ser eliminado de una vez.

...

 **¡Actualicé pronto! ¡Rápido ! ¡pidan un deseo! xD**

 **Lo último en morir es la esperanza, no es cierto? Y cuando aun te queda motivación hay que seguir. Pero la lucha sigue.**

 **¡En fin! ¡Espero hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y les deseo un próspero año nuevo!**

 **Así que...**

 **¡gracias por leer, dejen review y...!**

 **¡sunny Honey, fuera!**


	59. Mágicas Esperanzas

**Mágicas Esperanzas**

Unos ojos rosados oscuros miraban fijamente el retrovisor con una mirada un tanto turbia. Sentía un retorcijón en el estómago preguntándose cómo las cosas habían terminado como tal. Suspiró y pasó su mirada hacia la gran entrada de la mansión de Serverus Lulamoon. Hace casi diez años, Magical había salido por esa puerta con dos maletas en manos con un taxi aguardándola. Se iba de una vez por todas.

"¿Y volteaste?" Le habían preguntado.

Magical inquietó sus ojos casi en un Deja Vu, cuando vio la puerta abrirse y saliera Trixie, con dos iguales maletas y unas bolsas. Cerró sus ojos y se vio a ella saliendo de la mansión y girarse con una mirada torturada, viendo la estática parada de Serverus, siempre en traje pulcro, siempre viéndose inmaculado. Debía admitir que fue eso gran parte de su atractivo. Él parecía irreal. Se veía perfecto. Se veía el tipo de hombre que no le temiera a absolutamente nada. Pero no. Ella sabía que su rostro duro y personalidad arisca y rígida, escondía todo el manojo de trozos que en realidad era. Era un hombre roto bien conservado. Y alguien roto no sabía cuidar nada que requiera delicadeza. Como un matrimonio. O la paternidad.

Magical debía invocar aves en canto cuando Trixie la telefoneó para decirle que se iría con ella. Era lo que siempre quiso, por lo que luchó e invirtió todo su dinero guardado en su época dorada como ilusionista de un resort. Aún para después perder la custodia. Después de entrar en depresión. Después de que tuvo que asistir a las citas psicológicas ordenadas por el juez por la calumnia de Serverus de tildarla con desorden mental, y el dinero pudo "comprobar", lo que le limitó en grandes proporciones convivir con su hija, y dada a la ironía, fue ahí que conoció a quien sería su actual esposo.

Serverus presionaba. Era de una forma abusivo por controlar hasta cada respiración de todo el mundo, incluyéndola a ella y a Trixie. Aguantó hasta lo que pudo y abandonó la casa. Ahora, era Trixie quien lo abandonaba.

Y no estaba para nada extrañada. Sabía que iba a ser demasiado para él el tema de la magia, y que apenas comenzaba a conocerla realmente.

Magical sonrió para su hija cuando Trixie la vio de lejos y le dedicó una sonrisa en saludo, pero desde esa distancia, podía ver unos iguales ojos turbios como los de ella. Tras de Trixie, vio a Serverus mirándola partir. Magical perdió la sonrisa.

Cuando ella había volteado, él la miró preparado. Había vivido lo suficiente con él para saber, que esperaba que se le acabara el berrinche, la amenaza y cerraría la puerta subiendo con las maletas para desempacarlas. Pero no. Ella presionó más las manos en el agarre de sus maletas, y con rostro en alto, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta, dispuesta a iniciar de nuevo y pelear a dientes por la custodia de Trixie. Ahora, él estaba esperando lo mismo. Esperaba que Trixie volteara y al mirarlo, acabaría por tirar las maletas y volver a sus brazos. Pero no sucedió. Magical vio a Trixie caminar con la mirada gacha, y tentada tal como ella, volteó. Pero a diferencia de ella, Trixie agitó la mano hacia él en despedida.

-¡Nos vemos, papá!- le exclamó con voz evidentemente presionada y fingida tranquilidad.

Magical pasó su vista hacia Serverus, que no contestó el gesto, quedando de pie como una mascota que ve irse a su dueño sin saber si lo volverá a ver. Y entonces sus ojos aceitunas se posaron sobre los de ella. Magical tensó la mirada, pero no hizo ni un gesto ni nada. Sólo recibió su mirada y pasó sus ojos de vuelta al retrovisor. Ahora se veían distintos. Se veían más quietos y concluyentes.

-Hola, mamá- saludó Trixie cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto con una pesada sonrisa.

Magical la vio y le resplandeció una suya que maravilló de bienvenida a su hija agradando su sonrisa.

-Hola, preciosa- devolvió el saludo robándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla que le quitó una pequeña risa. Riendo con ella, encendió el motor. -. Oh. ¿Tu amiga no viene?- preguntó refiriéndose a Twilight.

-Hubo un...cambio de planes- exclamó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, aprovechando para de reojo, ver como la puerta de su casa se cerraba. Algo pesado hundió su corazón. El auto empezó a moverse.

-¿No quiso compartir la habitación contigo?- se aventuró a decir mirando el camino hacia la garita de la casa -. Sé que mi casa no es tan grande pero…

-No es por eso. Twilight es muy sencilla al respecto- se aclaró-. Pero la casa de Fluttershy está cerca de un bosque. Y ahora ella está...algo obsesionada con esa idea- resumió con un gesto al recordar la hiperactividad ansiosa de Twilight por aventurarse al bosque a buscar a esa tal Zecora, sin saber en qué momento iría, quedándose con las ganas de aventurarse también. Pero una cosa a la vez.

Cuando Trixie despertó, Moon White ya no estaba. Suponía que la reacción neurótica de Twilight que ni pudo entenderla bien, era su forma de canalizar el hecho que Moon White se mantendría distanciado de todos al entregarse a Agencia para evitar lastimar a los demás si volvía a desarrollar una manifestación relacionada con Poison. Incluyendo incluso a Twilight.

Magical asintió ante su respuesta, deteniéndose un momento mientras las puertas enrejadas se abrían enfrente de ellas. Trixie entornó una mirada ensimismada al ver las puertas de par en par para salir y hacerlo oficial. Pero el auto no se movía. Trixie miró a su madre, que la había estado mirando.

-Aun puedes retractarte.

-¿Qué? - murmuró sorprendida -. ¿No...no quieres que esté contigo?

-¡Claro que quiero!- obvió estirando una recta sonrisa -. Trixie, preciosa- sacudió la cabeza-. Me importas tú. Quiero que estés bien contigo misma. Quiero que estés segura de cambiar de casa.

-Mamá, sólo es por el resto del verano…

-Oh, Trixie- suspiró-. Si es así, ¿Por qué te remuerde tanto dejar la casa sólo por tres semanas? Tal vez dijiste eso, para no hacérselo difícil. Él no es tonto y lo sabe.

-Yo…- murmuró, agachando la cabeza. Sintió una delicada caricia acomodar las hebras de su cabello.

-Has vivido toda tu vida aquí- exclamó comprensiva. Colocó las manos sobre el volante con un suspiro -. Sé que no todos los recuerdos son buenos- murmuró y mirarla de nuevo -. Pero siempre has sido apegada a él aunque haya sido tan estricto y duro contigo. Pero ya no eres una niña. Tu mundo ya no es impresionarlo porque ya estás formando tu propia vida. Has despertado y jamás has estado más segura de lo que eres y lo que quieres. Estás tomando decisiones sin titubear y no sabes cuánto me alegra verte madurar más y más- negó con la cabeza suavizando una sonrisa viendo su rostro tensado -. No estás siendo egoísta porque siempre lo has puesto a él primero y ahora, te pones a ti y tus nuevas obligaciones. Has escogido tu vida- tiró una risa seca -. Aunque me preocupe, no puedo detenerte porque de alguna forma, has sido escogida por esta gran responsabilidad. Tú y el resto de tus amigas. No puedo cambiar lo que eres, sino enorgullecerme de lo que has hecho y harás por proteger a los demás de esas fuerzas en la que ustedes se desenvuelven- Trixie la miró absorta. Magical posó su mano sobre la suya sin perder su tranquila sonrisa -. Si no haces daño a nadie, está bien ser tú. Serverus le falta por aceptar muchas cosas aún y aunque ha dado cierto avance, aún necesita tiempo para adaptarse, pero eso te afecta y te estanca. No puedes estar en un molde de cristal para siempre en lo seguro- se enserió un poco -. Te va a suceder cosas malas, Trixie. Alguien te va a lastimar. Vas a llorar. En un momento querrás acabar con todo. Pero siempre el dolor es temporal, y sé que, tienes la fuerza de hallar nuevos caminos para ser y volver a ser feliz. Hay cosas que suceden que se van de nuestro control. Y ya es hora que Serverus se dé cuenta de eso. Así que si crees que necesitas distanciarte para cumplir con tu misión como una guardiana, en mi casa o de la quien sea, tienes mi apoyo. Sólo si verdaderamente estás decidida. Pero decide pensando, que no lo estás abandonando, sólo estás reclamando tu espacio y él pueda entender para dártelo de una vez y puedan comunicarse sin que te sientas culpable de ser como eres.

-Mamá…-musitó con mirada conmovida y se inclinó a abrazarla enseguida. Magical sonrió recibiéndola y besando sobre su cabeza, para reírse y sacudirle el cabello, haciendo que cientos de escarchas se esparcieran por el aire de la nada, provocando una compartida risa divertida y se volvieran abrazar.

Para Magical, era fácil ponerla en contra de Serverus y reclamarla para siempre. Pero ya esa rabia había pasado, y esto no se trataba de él, ni de ella misma. Sino de lo que formaría a Trixie de ahora en adelante.

" _¿Era lo que necesitabas?"_ se oyó la voz de Zephyr. Trixie mantuvo su sonrisa. "Siempre la necesité", contestó´mentalmente.

Y por eso al final el auto se condujo a la calle sin voltear.

…

Un pie delante de otro, pisando la grumosa tierra y césped. Pasándose una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor, Twilight Sparkle caminaba con andar firme rodeada de árboles y arbustos, en un pintoresco paisaje predominante en verde adentrándose en el bosque. Tenía los ojos concentrados a su alrededor y moviendo la cabeza de un punto a otro. Caminaba con cierta urgencia, cada vez ingresando más y más el bosque en un punto que debía hacerse paso para caminar.

-¡Twilight, espéranos!- exclamó la voz de Rainbow Dash apresuradamente.

Entonces la aludida detuvo su andar con gesto impaciente. Se dio vuelta para ver a Las Rainbooms que se habían quedado atrás, todas con expresiones cautelosas e inquietas, una más que la otra.

Rarity tenía un semblante incomodado y un puchero de arruinar su ropa con la caminata aunque había venido con un conjunto justo para la ocasión, tal como el resto, sólo que muy estilizado y femenino tan como ella. Fluttershy estaba castañeando del miedo oculta justamente tras la modista, apenas viéndosele la mitad del rostro mirando con ojos sobresaltados su alrededor. Pinkie tenía una mirada desconfiada agarrándose su alocada caballera con ambas manos hacia abajo. Por otro lado, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, disimuladamente se hacían las valientes, aunque tenían la paranoia de mirar a cada rato sobre sus hombros o cualquier cosa que les levantaba sospechaba. La única verdaderamente tranquila, era Twilight.

-Les agradezco acompañarme voluntariamente a buscar a Zecora en el bosque…- decía Twilight lo más agradecida posible entre su ansiosa desesperación por encontrar a la curandera -...pero su injustificable temor hacia ella me retrasan más de lo que tenía planeado.

-Ton-tonterías, querida- exclamó Rarity con cejas arqueadas -. No íbamos a dejarte sola a aventurarte al bosque. ¡Ni más faltaba!

-Y no generalices- agregó Rainbow lanzando una última mirada desconfiada a sus lados y mostrarse con una temporal expresión relajada-. Yo estoy como en casa- se hizo la valiente con presunción.

-¿Ah sí? - exclamó Applejack sacudiendo la cabeza para mitigar su recelo y voltear con una sagaz sonrisa desafiante hacia Dash -. ¡Yo me siento como en mi granja!

-Ay no- se dio un manotón Twilight en su frente mientras la vaquera y Rainbow se lanzaron una mirada competitiva entre sus ceños.

-¡¿Ah sí?!- retó la peliarcoiris -. ¡Yo me siento como en mi cuarto!

-¡Yo como en mi cama!- respondió Applejack.

-¡Yo como en un baño de burbujas!

-¡Yo como en la cocina probando la mermelada de mi abuela!

-¡Yo como en bata y pantuflas con Tanque!

-¡Yo como...como…!- se impacientó, no ocurriéndosele otra contestación rápida. Rainbow se sonrió con burda.

-¿Tú como cuando flotaste en una nube con Thunderlane?- exclamó pícara y Applejack se sonrojó sorprendida para fruncir con el ceño.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Está en tu diario- rió.

-¡¿Cómo?!- reclamó boquiabierta -. ¡¿Leíste mi diario?!

Mientras discutían, hubo un movimiento de hojas cerca de ellas, que sólo Fluttershy se percató.

-Ah...ah…- murmuró la pelirosada con inquietud -. ¿Chicas?

-¡¿Y cómo rayos leíste mi diario?!- reclamaba Applejack furiosa mientras Rainbow sólo reía.

-Chicas…- repetía Fluttershy temblando con la vista clavada hacia el continuo movimiento de hojas.

-¡No hagan tanto ruido o la invocarán!- exclamó Pinkie Pie halando a los lados su caballera -. _Porque ella te hará un embrujo, con muchos conjuros_ …- empezó a cantar apareciendo de un lado a otro, inquieta.

-¡Pinkie pero si tú misma estás haciendo más ruido!- encaró Rarity retrocediendo para alejarse de la discusión de Rainbow y Applejack, como de la canción de Pinkie, cuando su pie se hundió en una zona de tierra húmeda. Rarity petrificó su cara en shock y vio su pie hundido hasta la pantorrilla de lodo. -. ¡Mi bota!-exclamó en pánico y haciendo fuerza, liberó su pie pero para su sorpresa, estaba descalzo. La bota se había quedado al fondo del charco -. ¡MI BOTA!- chilló dramáticamente para ponerse a llorar y se le corra el rímel por la cara. -. ¡Aún la estaba pagando!

-Chiiiiicaaasss- tartamudeó Fluttershy empezando a hacerse a un lado las plantas, sin que nadie le prestara aún atención.

-Okey, okey. Esto está mal, muy mal- se empezó a hablar Twilight a sí misma entrando en pánico ya caminando entre la pelea de Rainbow y Applejack -. Llevamos horas explorando el bosque- decía con voz presionada mientras Pinkie hacía piruetas a su alrededor a media canción - y no encontramos rastro de que siquiera alguien habita aquí- jadeó para detenerse cerca de donde Rarity lloraba exagerada por su bota-. ¡Y ahora todas se volvieron locas excepto…!

-¡CORRAN!- gritó Fluttershy saliendo despavorida de su lugar para esconderse detrás de Twilight.

Entonces todas se interrumpieron de golpe para ver fijo hacia donde Fluttershy salió corriendo y darse cuenta recién del movimiento que cada vez, se volvió cercana hasta que repentinamente una figura brotó de entre las plantas con una enorme cara alargada pintada en una mueca extraña.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!- gritaron espantadas excepto Twilight, por lo que ellas brincaron para ocultarse tras de ella hechas un manojo de nervios.

-¡Zecora!- celebró Twilight con emoción y apartarse de las demás para correr hacia ella.

-¡No, Twilight, no termines siendo un caldo!- lamentó Pinkie -. ¡No creo que tengas buen sabor!- miró a Rainbow y la olfateó -. Tú hueles a vainilla. Sabrías bien en un dulce.

Entre tanto, Twilight llegó a zancadas hasta la recién llegada, quien se apartó del todo del monte y llevó sus manos para quitarse la máscara y mostrar su verdadero rostro.

Era una mujer alta, con facciones bruscas y se le arrugaba el rabillo de los ojos. Su tono de piel era un gris oscuro, tenía unas enormes argollas doradas colgando de sus orejas, como aros dorados que cubrían todo su cuello. Vestía un vestido café hechos con trozos de distinta tela y andaba descalza. Sus delgados brazos tenían unas marcas de rayas negras tatuadas al igual que a los lados de su rostro. Sus ojos eran intensamente azules y su cabello se levantaba en un mohicano, en colores negros y blancos.

La mujer miraba con mucho asombro y curiosidad a Twilight que atrapada por el regocijo, se echó a sus brazos para envolverla en un abrazo.

Las Rainbooms aspiraron en sorpresa, viendo de inmediato la reacción de Zecora, que quedó igual de admirada que el resto pero no la apartó, pero tampoco respondió el abrazo.

-¡Me da tanto gusto verte!-exclamó Twilight completamente conmovida, sonriendo mucho y ya sus ojos dejaron salir un par de lágrimas. No pudo evitar pensar en la Zecora de Equestria y la melancolía le ganó una jugada al comparar la de este mundo con ella.

Ante la sincera emotividad de Twilight, la mujer finalmente lo que hizo fue colocar una mano sobre su cabeza con delicadeza y cerrar sus ojos.

Un brisa se levantó de pronto, provocando que las largas cabelleras de las Rainbooms se hicieran hacia adelante que para esas alturas, el miedo que tenían había menguado bastante, mirando absortas la escena hasta que Zecora abrió los ojos y se hizo hacia atrás para ver mejor a Twilight, quien apartó su rostro con sus ojos violetas suavizados y cristalinos con una resignada vergüenza.

Los ojos azules de Zecora se entornaron comprensivos.

-Vienes desde muy lejos… ¿Verdad, jovencita?

Twilight abrió más sus ojos ante sus palabras y Zecora le dedicó una serena sonrisa mientras rompían el abrazo y alzaba su rostro en dirección a las demás chicas.

-Interesante…- murmuró para sí y ellas no le apartaban la mirada curiosa de encima -...me pregunto si…- se decía hasta volver su atención a Twilight -. Ustedes llevan consigo, la energía que yo percibía en el instituto, que del bosque quedaba contiguo e iba a sentir sus vibras seguido.

-Por eso la buscábamos- exclamó con afán-. Nosotras…

-Son las Guardianas de la Armonía.

-¿Sa-sabe de nosotras?- se impresionó Rarity aún con el rostro manchado de rímel. Zecora la miró.

-Viviré en un bosque, pero de lo que pasa en el mundo, no es algo de lo que no me inculto.

-¡Uhh! Una bruja bien informada- exclamó Pinkie con inocente sorpresa.

-¡Pinkie!- le llamó la atención Twilight para reír tensamente hacia Zecora. -. jejeje, disculpela . Ella...ella…

-Me tiene miedo. Sí, lo sé- exclamó nada sorprendida -. Apenas los estudiantes me veían, huían y no sabía por qué. Pero ahora veo, que bruja me creían y que un maleficio les lanzaría.

-Ehm, ahm, bueno, es que, tampoco su ropa ayuda- sonrió Rarity tensa.

-Mis costumbres se quedan, que es lo que soy. Si no se molestan a informarse, no dejaré de ser ni ir al camino que voy.

-¿Entonces es o no bruja? - arqueó Rainbow una ceja prácticamente sin entenderle ni una palabra.

-¿Y habla en rimas todo el tiempo?- dudó Applejack.

-En serio, por favor, no les preste mucha atención- suplicó Twilight ansiosa y con la mirada evaporar a sus amigas.

-Soy chamán, no una bruja- se aclaró Zecora con tranquilidad -. Y no lanzaré maleficios, que no les quede duda. Pero sí curo enfermedades con los brebajes condimentados con las joyas de la naturaleza- miró su entorno -. Ellos me dicen lo que necesito, para aliviar el cuerpo o espíritu para que no sofoquen su razón, lo digo con franqueza.

-¿Ellos?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-El chamanismo se basa en la premisa de que el mundo visible está impregnado por fuerzas y espíritus invisibles, de dimensiones paralelas que coexisten simultáneamente con la nuestra, que afectan todas las manifestaciones de la vida. Y en este bosque, se encuentra concentrada una descomunal fuerza de corrientes energéticas para mis viajes astrales para ayudar a los vivos sus males- abarcó su mirada en todas, en especial a Twilight -. Supongo que han venido a que les guíe, por las energías que concentran y ahora las definen, como protectoras de fuerzas que ni yo puedo entender y ahora las aflige.

-Zecora, tienes razón en que vengo de muy lejos-exclamó Twilight y se señaló tomando la batuta de la conversación- . Yo no pertenezco aquí. En este mundo. Mi hogar se llama Equestria y este cuerpo no es el que me representa realmente- tomó aire para hablar cautelosa -. Soy una pony. Una alicornio, la reina de Equestria y necesito volver porque corre peligro. No sólo ese mundo sino también el suyo. Pero para eso necesito recuperar la magia que recorre libre por este mundo que me permitirá el poder necesario de romper la unión de dos almas atrapadas en un mismo cuerpo y reaccionar un portal que me lleve de vuelta a Equestria.

-...- enmudeció Zecora quedando perpleja. -. E-está bien- fue reaccionando asintiendo -. Creo en las dimensiones paralelas pero admito que una de ponies, ¡Ni lo imaginaba en mis locas ideas!

-¡Yo sí! -sonrió Pinkie anchamente.

-¿Y almas unidas y atrapadas en un mismo cuerpo?- reaccionó intrigada.

-¿Tienes conocimiento de eso?- se apresuró Twilight en interrogar con demasiada efusión.

-Tengo entendido de tipos de almas unidas. Los lazos de almas a vidas pasadas o los del alma gemela.

-!Lo primero!-casi le gritó en plena cara al aventarse hacia adelante acelerada que Applejack tuvo que tomarla del hombro para que dejara de violar su espacio y las atendieran.

-Sea del uno o del otro, hablamos de lazos de almas irrompibles.

-No-exclamó Twilight de hecho con sequedad -. No. No son Irrompibles- tiró una forzada risa histérica-. Vamos, Zecora. Nada es para siempre, ¿cierto? Todo tiene un principio y un fin. Todo es efímero.

-Todo excepto el alma-exclamó Zecora con dura resignación y Twilight quedó mirándola con expresión ida.

Las demás se preocuparon, mirando por un momento el quieto rostro de Twilight mirando con detenimiento a Zecora, como si no hubiera entendido.

-Mi abuela siempre dice que hay que cortar de raíz una mala hierba que crece con los manzanos- exclamó de pronto Applejack llamando la atención de todas, incluso de Twilight, que pareció haber envejecido diez veces en ese extracto de segundo. -. El alma que está atada a nuestros amigos...son venenos. Los enferma. Los dañan y los lastiman. Esas almas no los definen. Son polos opuestos. Son una mala hierba. Se deben poder arrancar de una forma y es tomando su raíz.

Zecora la miró en silencio un momento hasta que Twilight volvió en sí para tomar la palabra de nuevo.

-No importa lo que digan o creen...yo romperé ese lazo- exclamó con convicción en desmesurado rostro decisivo -. Por favor, dinos dónde están esas corrientes energéticas del bosque, porque podrían ser lo que estamos buscando para llegar nuestro cometido.

La chamán receptó sin un atisbo de intención de resistirse y lo que hizo fue darse vuelta y caminar.

Sin esperar invitación, Twilight volteó el rostro de lado y con un movimiento de barbilla mandó a las demás a seguirla. Twilight caminó muy cerca de Zecora mientras las chicas se mantenían en una corta distancia entre ambas.

-Una unión almática pueden ser impuras o puras-exclamó Zecora de pronto mientras se hacía paso al bosque. Twilight iba a su ritmo e imitaba el apartar las plantas de su paso sin quitarle la mirada, atenta -. Pueden formar el bien como pueden formar el mal sin culpa. Un alma puede ser atraída por otra amable y buena como la suya, como la de ustedes. Sus almas están conectadas entre sí que incluso forman sus poderes. Sin embargo, también puede conectarse con otra malintencionada, porque aunque sean opuestas, pueden ser energías compatibles inseparables de la nada. Por eso muchos se quedan en relaciones y situaciones tóxicas sin explicarse el por qué. Sus almas son imanes que se atraen y casi imposibles de romper.

-¿Casi? repitió Twilight.

-Cuando hablamos de almas atadas, pero en cuerpos individuales, es difícil pero no tan imposible de romper- se explicó guiando hacia otra dirección-. Pero cuando son unidas por su propia vida pasada, no hablamos de dos almas, sino de una sola que se ha dividido. No son energías compatibles. Son la misma energía. Es mucho más improbable destruir ese lazo porque si se daña, ambas almas dejarían de existir y condenadas a la eternidad unidas a su antojo.

-Lo sé- farfulló Twilight con mucha impotencia sin dejar de caminar, para sentir una mano en su hombro. Se volteó y vio a Fluttershy sonreírle, al igual que las demás que le entregaban su apoyo. Twilight devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más motivada de nuevo. Fijó su atención de vuelta a Zecora.

-¿Cómo se destruye el lazo de almas en cuerpos individuales?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Perdonar. Renunciar. Sanar- enlistó.

-¿Es todo? - preguntó Rainbow con un gesto.

-No es tan fácil como se oye. Cuando estás tan atado a otro, es complicado soltarlo del todo. Lleva tiempo. Pero al final, la propia voluntad de liberarse es una solución que la combate. Algunos mueren atados con la tortura de no tener la fuerza de abandonarlo y su alma inquieta queda del otro lado. Otros lo logran y su alma es libre para unirse a otra que de paz le otorga- concluyó con la luz del sol dándole en la cara.

Se hizo una pausa para dejar a riendas suelta toda la información que Zecora daba con tal naturalidad que parecía haberse preparado para extender la explicación, como si las hubiera estado esperando. Twilight en su silencio miró con curiosidad a la mujer de edad madura. Sin duda tenía mucha sabiduría como la de su mundo, algo diferente, pero la tenía.

…

" _-¿En serio crees que no la matará?- preguntó Trixie a Sunset mientras caminaban hacia la fuente de chocolate, elevando un poco la voz para luchar contra la música alta y el bullicio de celebración de los alumnos durante el baile de fin de semestre. Gruñó -. ¡Ay, pero qué ruidosos!- se quejó frunciendo el ceño._

 _-No hay chaperones. Tienen que aprovechar- le sonrió Sunset deteniéndose frente a la mesa y tomó una frutilla y la bañó de chocolate. Trixie agarró un pedazo de manzana. -. Mmm- saboreó la fruta con un leve ceño._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Mi paladar había olvidado que las frutas de aquí saben distintas a Equestria- comentó terminando de masticar y la miró -. Las de donde yo vengo son más frescas, dulces…ricas._

 _-Ah…-murmuró un poco desalentada y se llevó el trozo de manzana a la boca. -. Eso…¿Significa que prefieres Equestria que aquí?_

 _-¿Prefiero Equestria por su fruta?- se divirtió en preguntar. Le dio un juguetón empujón de cadera a Trixie -. Vamos, Trix, este mundo tiene un encanto que es incomparable con Equestria._

 _-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó llevándose una uva esta vez a la boca._

 _-¿Cómo la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?- se divirtió y guiñó un ojo -. Mi Trixie._

 _-¡JA!- triunfó pero tosió de golpe. Se había atragantado con la uva que tragaba._

 _-Jajajaja- rió y le abrazó de lado con fuerza y mucha alegría y cariño"._

Trixie sonrió divertida y nostálgica. Y se abrazó a sí misma, como si así reviviera la sensación del abrazo de ese recuerdo cerrándosele los ojos, mientras su cabellera azulada se alzaba por una brisa que le trajo un olor a césped y tierra. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró de pie al aire libre del parque natural de la ciudad, donde la llevaba su madre para invocar a Zephyr y poder volar libre por los aires para que no atrapara esa ansiedad de vuelo que la hacía entrar en un ataque de pánico. Pero esta vez, las cosas serían un poco diferentes. Porque esta vez, Trixie iba hacer uso de sus alas por primera vez.

Estaba nerviosa, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer, es pensar en cosas buenas, en cosas que la hiciese feliz.

Y de repente Sunset estaba en su mente.

" _-En serio te extrañé, Lulamoon- le dijo Sunset sosteniéndola en sus brazos aún -. Dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu papá?- se notaba cómo quería mantenerse al día con su vida luego de su ausencia._

 _-Ah…- balbuceó torciendo el gesto entre el abrazo -. Supongo que bien. No es duro con Trixie pero la evita- contó mientras Sunset rompía el abrazo para prestarle más atención. Ver sus interesados ojos cyan hacia su persona, la animaba a hablar de lo más mundano a lo más importante -. Supongo que no sabe cómo actuar con Trixie pero…- se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Oh, Trixie- lamentó -. Lo siento"._

"¿Entonces siempre has tenido drama con tu padre?" apareció repentinamente la voz de Zephyr. Trixie parpadeó, admirada.

-¿Puedes…puedes observar mis recuerdos?- se sorprendió. Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

"Si estaría en control de tu cuerpo…me habría sonrojado" admitió con pena. Trixie relajó el rostro y tiró una risa divertida.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías hacer eso?

"Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Ahora que me mantienes contigo…creo que eso es posible. Si es un problema…"

-¿Honestamente?- preguntó pensativa -. Pues sí habrá cosas que sólo quiero para Trixie. Como tú para ti. Yo no he observado ni un recuerdo tuyo.

"Porque…no he tenido uno realmente. Podría mostrarte alguno cuando termines el tuyo".

-Eh… ¿Quieres continuar viendo este recuerdo?

Otro silencio incómodo. Trixie sonrió divertida.

-¿Te estás sonrojando?

"Odio sonrojarme" se quejó. Trixie rió y ante ello, una risa oyó en su mente, ambas riéndose en complicidad.

A lo lejos, estaba Magical Smile por su propia cuenta, dando espacio a su hija, que no pudo evitar quedarse con expresión incrédula al escuchar la voz lejana de Trixie sosteniendo una conversación como consigo misma. Cualquiera que la viera, la creerían loca. Pero ella sabía que no era así. Su hija era especial y lo entendía. Trixie estaba relajada y feliz, así que suspiró con resignación.

-Acostúmbrate… -se dijo a sí misma.

Trixie se sentó en el césped acomodando su falda sin desprender la sonrisa.

-¿Te dio curiosidad ese recuerdo?

"Más que curiosidad, es por lo que emanas cuando lo invocaste" se aclaró en una breve pausa "Esa humana...¿Era especial?".

-¿Especial?- repitió suavizando su mirada para seguido quedarse quieta, ante recordar lo siguiente que dijo Sunset.

" _-¿Sabes?- le dijo Sunset suavizando una sonrisa con sus ojos cyan cariñosos -. Cuando me sentía muy triste en Equestria, me asomaba a una ventana o balcón a recibir la brisa, y me acordaba de ti._

 _-¿En verdad?- se conmovió levantando la sonrisa._

 _-Sí, me daba paz- confió manteniendo la sonrisa y la mirada -. Tu amistad siempre me daba paz, Trixie. Adoro a Las Rainbooms pero…eras la única que podías más o menos entender lo que era estar…encerrada, ser su propio guardián cuando quieres soltarte y no puedes… de hallarse a sí misma y demostrar que podría ser…libre de su propia realidad, por más dura que esta sea- concluyó la idea con sus ojos idos hacia algún lado, ya no mirándola. Cuando se ponía así, Trixie tenía ganas de sumergirse en sus ojos y bucear sus sentimientos y emociones para entenderla y ayudarla. Pero Sunset parpadeó varias veces elevando la sonrisa para volver en sí. -. Admiro lo que hiciste contigo, Trixie. Y eso…te hace especial para mí"._

-Sunset…hacía sentir especial a Trixie- exclamó entornando una mirada firme -. La hacía sentir verdaderamente grande y poderosa- se levantó del suelo, recibiendo otra nueva brisa y miró hacia el cielo soleado que sea especial para alguien -. ser espwcial para alguien.. Para Sunset- sus ojos se perdieron en el color azul del cielo -. Porque para Trixie, ella también le era muy especial…- y su cuerpo sufrió su transformación, invocando su vestido en llamas aguamarinas corto, sus cabellos terminando en mechas de ese fuego y desplegó sus alas en alto, resplandeciendo del color aguamarino de sus llamas, que ordenó a agitarse y de repente, se desprendió del suelo.

Sin aún entender del todo el manejo de sus alas, Trixie ascendió con seguidas interrupciones pero sin intenciones de volver al suelo. "Deja que terminen de aletear. No las levantes a mitad de su impulso" le advirtió Zephyr. Trixie asintió como si pudiera verla y cedió que sus alas aletearan del todo que, aunque dejarlas aflojar le daba la sensación de que se iba a caer, siguió la recomendación de Zephyr y dejó agitarlas del todo en cada lateo, lo que le dio más fuerza e impulso para en los siguientes segundos, Trixie ya estuviera controlando su vuelo.

Empezó a sonreír, a reír al sentir sus alas abrirse y moverse en el aire, mirar toda la inmensidad del cielo, mirando hacia abajo y ver tan pequeñita a su madre. Rió más y dio un grito de júbilo improvisando una pirueta que puso de cabeza todo y sólo la llenaba de una gratificante sensación en su interior, como si algo encajara o cobrara sentido. Trixie abrió sus brazos y manos, invocando sus propias brisas que enloquecía su cabellera llameante. Abrió sus ojos y vio los girones en sus palmas de sus manos, concentrando su vista ahí cuando repentinamente, se encendió en llamas.

Trixie al principio se asustó y de repente el fuego desapareció. Pero entonces más curiosa volvió abrir su manos y una pequeña llama aguamarina crecía. La acercó cerca de su rostro, viendo la brillante llama azul clara danzando de abajo hacia arriba en su palma. Levantó su otra mano e invocó asimismo una pequeña cantidad de fuego, uniendo ambas manos y la llama creció de tamaño al fundirlas. De repente, aquella llama empezó a reflejar unas figuras hechas del propio fuego. Trixie concentró más su mirada y se dio cuenta que las llamas estaban mostrando algo, como si fuese una clase de pantalla que en su interior, mostraba el cuadro por cuadro de algo.

"El fuego de esta magia, es el reflejo de lo que define a su portador" exclamó Zephyr mientras Trixie no podía desprender sus ojos de las figuras de fuegos cada vez más detalladas, como pequeñas personitas. "Yo nunca he podido hacer estas…estas…"-

-…ilusiones…- murmuró sin aliento, al ver que lo que había dado forma sin que ella se diera cuenta, era su figura y la de Sunset.

No era una escena en específico, simplemente eran ellas, sonrientes, felices y riendo junto a la otra, en un momento aparecían simplemente caminando, llevando delante y hacia atrás sus manos sujetadas de manera distraída, en otra se abrazaban, o se daban algún empujón, o bailaban, o sentadas con la cabeza de la otra inclinada.

Trixie no tenía control de lo que aparecía, simplemente salían como si cambiara de canal. Pero en su interior, hacía que esas escenas apareciesen en forma de ilusiones.

"¿Trixie?" la llamó Zephyr. Lulamoon la escuchó, pero no podía responder. Tenía su garganta hinchada y una enorme presión en su pecho. Trixie tembló sus labios y finalmente, dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras transcurrían las escenas. Entonces el fuego simplemente desapareció y con él, aquellas imágenes. Trixie quedó batiendo sus alas en ese mismo lugar, llevándose las manos a la altura de su pecho y luego en su rostro, sin poder dejar de llorar. Zephyr podía sentir su conmoción. Podría sentir su dolor, su melancolía.

"Ella era realmente especial para ti" murmuró Zephyr bajo, que se oyó como si estuviese a un lado de ella, consolandola.

-Ella fue la única que le dio la oportunidad a Trixie. Por ella, Trixie ahora tiene amigos. Ahora es más firme y fuerte- aspiró entre sus lágrimas -. ¿Y si jamás la vuelvo a ver?- jadeó entre su sollozo -. ¿Y si…?- no pudo terminar de hablar, porque le venció las lágrimas de nuevo. -. No quiero…no puede ser…Sunset tiene que volver… ¡Tiene que hacerlo!- vociferó bajando sus manos de golpe y las llamas de sus alas se alzaron con viveza, esta vez mostrando sus ojos gastados en lágrimas, pero mucho más fijos y determinados.

Levantó sus manos de nuevo e invocó fuego. "¿Trixie…?" la llamó Zephyr extrañada.

-¡Quiero ver a Sunset de nuevo! ¡Esta vez de verdad!- explicó con voz prepotente con sus ojos intensos sobre el fuego, -. ¡Quiero ver lo que va a pasar!- vociferó que ante su grito final, las llamas se alzaron violentas que Trixie se tuvo que apartar cerrando los ojos por un momento pero cuando los abrió, quedaron impactados.

Entre la caída de las mechas de fuego, vio una silueta que no proporcionaba ni un indicio de su género, con sus zonas íntimas sin detallar, pero que percibió era femenina, por las proporciones delicadas del cuerpo y una estrechez en su cintura. Pero al ver la forma de su cabellera, su corazón pareció olvidar de latir. Aquel cuerpo caía, con sus brazos estirados hacia arriba, tenía alas en su espalda pero por alguna razón no las usaba para detener su caída que al llegar a cierto punto, se vio cómo cayó en lo que sería en una superficie y al hacerlo, una potente luz la diluía y acaparó toda la visión, en una especie de expansión.

El fuego volvió a desintegrarse, y Trixie quedó atónita con aquella… ¿ilusión? ¿Eso era una ilusión?

"Trixie…" le habló Zephyr, igual de impactada "…creo que invocaste una premonición".

...

El bosque se extendía a su alrededor la Rainboms en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontraran la salida comenzó a ponerlas algo nerviosas. Zecora por su lado se encontraba muy a gusto y cómoda haciendo crujir el césped y ramas con las plantas de los pies, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, se pudo ver una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante del grupo, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Las chicas se mostraron intrigadas mientras Zecora mantenía una tranquila expresión escuchando como ellas apretaban el paso, conforme avanzaban. Zecora dejó que ellas fueran delante y seguirlas en silencio.

Las chicas atravesaron la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más bonito que habían visto en su vida.

Una pradera se extendía formando un perfecto círculo lleno de flores silvestres. El césped era radiantemente verde, ni punto de comparación con el que el resto de césped cubría el bosque. Tenía una viveza única adornada con flores coloridas de grandes variedades, de entre las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes. Se podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano que parecía una música de fondo en el paisaje. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Había colibríes alimentándose de néctar, mariposas revoloteando en grupos y una que otra ardilla brincando por el campo como si estuviesen jugando a las atrapadas.

Twilight quedó pasmada ante la esplendorosa belleza de la pradera, cuando repentinamente, un resplandor cubrió su cuerpo.

Twilight levantó sus palmas al verse rodeada de una luminosidad violeta. Levantó su vista enseguida para cerciorar que las demás chicas, también se miraron entre sí impresionadas, al verse rodeadas cada una con luz en colores que las caracterizaba. Applejack en verde. Pinkie Pie en rosa. Rarity morado. Rainbow Dash celeste y Fluttershy amarillo.

Twilight se dio media vuelta para observar a Zecora, que tenía una mirada admirada y una sonrisa maravillada.

-Hace varias semanas atrás, descubrí esta pradera. Extrañamente después, del incendio de su escuela. Con ella percibí, una gran corriente de energía. Eran una fuerza que desconocía y ahora le han dado más sentido todavía. Esa energía, esa fuerza…

-Es la corriente principal de la magia suelta-exclamó Twilight casi sin aliento y mirada embobada, para sonreír y mirar a sus amigas, que no sabían cómo empezar a reaccionar, cuando entre todas, lanzaron un alarido emocionado dando brincos entre sí en una improvisada celebración. -¡La encontramos, la encontramos!- chilló en emoción seguido que Pinkie explosione de la nada globos y serpentinas.

Pero entonces, notó una nueva luz parpadeando en ella.

Mientras las demás seguían en su emoción, la pelirosada observó cómo desde el interior de su blusa a la altura de su pecho, una constante luz parpadeada. Pinkie se frunció intrigada, para entonces halar la fina cadena que cargaba y colocara a la vista el dije, el cual era un trozo de cristal rosa que continuaba tiritando una y otra vez. Pero al exponerla, el dije se fue levantando, como si se hubiera llenado de helio y quería elevarse hacia el cielo como un globo.

-¡No!- exclamó inmediatamente sosteniendo con ambas manos la cadena mientras el trozo de cristal apuntaba hacia el cielo -. ¡Es lo único que conservo de ella! ¡No lo soltaré!- negó determinada.

-¿Pinkie?- murmuró Twilight dirigiendo su vista en ella, sorprendiéndose de verla resistiéndose a que el dije de su cadena saliera de su cuello mientras brotaba una luz que iba y venía constante, en un tono azul claro.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- se asombró Rarity al igual que el resto al ver la situación.

-Pinkie, tu cadena…- decía Fluttershy. La fiestera las miró sin dejar de sujetar la tira que rodeaba su cuello. Sus ojos se mostraron inquietos.

-¡Es un trozo del dije del corazón que le regalé a Sonata en el baile!- explicó-. ¡Rain Shinning lo reconoció y me lo dio cuando fui a visitar su tumba! ¡Es lo único de ella que tengo!

-¿Y ha reaccionado a esta pradera también? - se impresionó Rainbow.

-Pinkie…-pensaba Twilight la situación -… ¡Ese dije conserva algo de la magia de Sonata!

-¡Con mayor razón no puedo soltarlo!- se negó mirando con preocupación el trozo de cristal que había tallado para ella en un gesto de la amistad que habían entablado después de su reformación. Brillaba palpitante de punta hacia arriba, como si fuera un magneto halándose al metal.

Cuando de repente, algo empezó a volar por los aires, cruzando con una fuerza que provocaba su propio sonido fino al desplegarse en la corriente. Con admiración y apenas con entender la situación, vieron cómo al trozo de cristal, se atraían otros iguales a ese.

Pnkiei Pie agrandó sus ojos al ver cómo en diferentes direcciones del cielo llegaban volando restos de lo que daba forma a la verdadera imagen del dije de Sonata. Aquellos trozos de cristales se presentaban iguales que el que tenía ella, encendidos en una luz azul claro intermitente. Cada uno llegaba a pegarse al trozo de Pinkie, uno tras de otro, recuperando así la forma de corazón del dije emanando una sola luz palpitante.

Con el mismo atónito asombro de Pinkie, las demás se acercaron a ella cautelosamente al ver la extraña situación, hasta que el último trozo terminó por completar el dije y la luz se volvió constante y ganó un brillo aún más fuerte, entornando el color rosa del dije, en ese claro tono de azul, empezando a dar vueltas por sí mismo en su mismo espacio.

El resplandor de su brillo iluminaba el rostro pasmado de Pinkie, que su loca cabellera flotaba por el mismo poder que desprendía el corazón, uno que, pese su tamaño no sobrepasaba de la palma de su mano sin contar los dedos, concentraba una descomunal energía que fue esparciendo a su entorno.

Y un repentino ambiente armonioso las llenó. Todas sintieron una ola de tranquilidad y serenidad reconfortante que dejaron su interior con una sensación pura. Pinkie se había quedado ahí parada con sus ojos absortos al aún flotante corazón. Levantó sus manos a su alrededor y el corazón dejó de apuntar hacia arriba, quedando flotando entre sus manos que aún irradiaba de su energía rosa. Los ojos de Pinkie empezaron a vidriar sin desprender su mirada fija del corazón.

Cuando Sonata Dusk entraba a una habitación, todos los presentes se envolvían de una paz indescriptible. Ella tenía la habilidad de que cualquier persona, era afectada por su magia pura y armoniosa. Cuando le entregó el corazón durante el baile de fin de semestre, al tener contacto con ella y lo que simbolizaba, asimismo el dije tuvo un brillo extraño. Y al encontrarse con Rain Shinning , el interés romántico de Sonata y quien limpió de su negatividad, para visitar su tumba, él había mencionado que el dije desapareció del cuello de Sonata y encontró un trozo de él en el lugar que murió, como si se hubiera reventado, entregándole lo que encontró parte del dije.

Ahora, los trozos se han unido, dándole de vuelta la forma de corazón que giraba de entre sus manos, irradiando esa misma energía que representaba a la exsirena.

-Sonata…- murmuró Pinkie Pie a media voz ignorando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos agigantados prendidos a la gema, casi pudiendo ver su sonrisa, sus ojos radiantes y llenos de chispa, su expresión cuando hablaba de su impulso de conocer todos la paz interior y su divertido humor cuando lanzaba alguna ocurrencia sin ya temor de que alguien le haga sentir tonta -...dejaste tu magia antes de partir…-comprendió, y su rostro se descompuso más, cargando de lágrimas sus ojos.

Sus amigas estaban en silencio, aún perplejas de lo que apenas estaban entendiendo mirando el hermoso corazón translúcido brillar.

-¿Eso…es posible…?- farfulló Rainbow Dash y su mirada como la de las demás se posaron en Twilight, quien tenía los ojos clavados en la gema que mantenía Pinkie Pie, percibiendo aún esa suave pero concentrada energía pacífica.

-Esa magia…- parpadeó, ensimismándose, casi con incredulidad pero a la vez, asumiendo la posibilidad -…esa magia es parecida al del Corazón de Cristal- murmuró agradando sus ojos en un "clic" en su cabeza -. Su magia llena de paz y esperanza, me recuerda a la reliquia de un imperio de mi mundo- empezó a hablar convencida -. Ahora existe, en el suyo- parpadeó seguido, observando al corazón girar y resplandecer de esa luz -. Se ha activado al encontrarse expuesto con toda la magia que recorre este sitio sin parar, atrayendo el resto de pedazos.

-¿Tenemos ahora nuestra propia reliquia?- interrogó Applejack aún sin salir del asombro.

-El Corazón de Cristal es una de las reliquias mágicas más poderosas de Equestria. Pero principalmente, de las más puras en su estilo- miró su alrededor, como si así viera la magia que recorriera la pradera -. El corazón permanece activo rodeado de la felicidad y esperanza de los ponies de cristal. Aquí, queda activo en un lugar expuesto con fuertes corrientes de energías mágicas. Eso quiere decir…que mientras el otro atrae las buenas vibras de los ponies, este corazón lo hace con este tipo de magia…

-Espera, quieres decir…- decía Rainbow Dash.

-Quiere decir que este Corazón de Cristal podemos usar para contener la magia suelta- su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos, no muy diferentes como las demás, que Applejack reaccionó de golpe.

-¡Cuando Moon White estudiaba la magia de la escuela, creía que la magia de Sonata ayudaría a Sunset!

-¡Cierto!- recordó Twilight -. Si el corazón mantiene las habilidades que tenía Sonata, como aspirar la oscuridad, con toda la magia suelta acumulada, podría ser la suficientemente poderosa para vencer a Poison y Flame ¡Tendríamos un elemento que esté a su nivel!- concluyó con un verdadero reflejo de esperanza en su rostro, contagiando en asombro a las demás. Miró a Pinkie Pie, que ya tenía un rostro mucho más calmado, escuchandola pero aún así no apartaba la mirada del brillante corazón girar -. Pinkie…- la llamó Twilight acercándose de a poco a ella -…sé…que ese corazón significa mucho para ti. Representa tu amistad con Sonata Dusk…pero puede ser nuestra única puerta para acumular la magia que necesitamos para salvar a Sunset Shimmer y a Moon White, mi mundo y el suyo. Por favor, ¿Me lo entregas?

Pinkie no dejó de mirar el corazón girando en sus manos. Brillante, resplandeciendo con vida y esparciendo esa energía propia que parecía reconfortar el alma de cualquiera. En un momento, la pelirosada relajó la mirada, sonriendo calmadamente.

-Sonata sólo quería un mundo con menos oscuridad…lleno de paz…incluso perdió su vida por demostrar ello…- exclamó firme al fin, desviando la mirada del corazón y mirar a Twilight manteniendo la sonrisa -…y cumpliremos su sueño...- concluyó con un ceño determinado, el cual Twilight imitó, sonriendo sagaz y asintiendo con convencimiento. Entonces Pinkie estiró el corazón hacia su amiga.

El corazón no tocaba las manos, más bien se mantenía flotando y girando rotando en la misma energía que las cubría, esta vez, atraída por la magia violeta que la cubría a Twilight, quien miró el corazón alzando aún más la sonrisa, sintiendo que había dado agigantados pasos a su propósito y ahora se sentía a medio camino de acabar con todo, recuperar su hogar, devolver la normalidad y la paz en ambos mundos, darle la vida que tanto merecía Sunset Shimmer y por supuesto, a Moon White, una vida que compartiría con ella sin ninguna amenaza oculta en su alma. Levantó la mirada, envuelta en esa algarabía de buenas noticias, sonriendo mucho más para mirar a sus amigas, que se veían igualmente ilusionadas y preparadas para seguir adelante con el plan.

-Chicas…- las llamó y ellas la miraron atentamente. Twilight abrió la boca pero no salió nada, soltando un par de risas avergonzadas como emocionada -…yo…dije que sí…- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y ellas fruncieron un ceño, confundidas . Twilight meneó la cabeza tomando mucho aire -. Moon White me pidió ser su esposa…y yo dije que sí- sus mejillas se sonrojaron viendo la repentina perplejidad de cada una. Sonrió entre su sonrojo -. Nos vamos a casar…- agregó en aclaración y el corazón entre sus manos, ganó un nuevo brillo, para seguido de sentir sus oídos colapsar por unos gritos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- chillaron Pinkie Pie y Rarity saltando en brinquitos entre la torturada expresión de las demás ante que casi le reventaran los oídos.

-¡Una boda! ¡Una boda!- chilló la modista con una risa casi desquiciada con sus ojos brillantes mirando a la nada -. ¡Siempre quise tulipanes en el ramo! ¡Candelabros de diamantes! ¡Un velo con hilo de oro! ¡Y en el vestido, una cola de diez metros! ¡No! ¡Quince! ¡NO! ¡Veinte, treinta! ¡Que trapee el piso si es necesario! ¡jijijijijjiji!- convulsionaba para caer como desmayada hacia atrás y Applejack la sujetara para que no cayera al piso.

-Eh… ¿Sabes que la boda no es tuya, verdad?- enarcó una ceja la vaquera.

-¡Twilight, felicidades!- sonrió Fluttershy con emoción en una sonrisa radiante para abrazar de lado a su amiga. -. Su amor está superando muchos obstáculos siguiendo adelante. Confío que son el uno para el otro- exclamó en el abrazo y Twilight se sonrojó conmovida mirando a un lado.

-¡Una boda es la mejor fiesta de todas!- gritó Pinkie en medio de ambas repentinamente -. ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo organizo la recepción!- se ofreció de una vez aplaudiendo una y otra vez. Aquello hizo despertar de repente a Rarity, que se levantó de un salto.

-¡Oh, querida! Una boda no es una fiesta cualquiera ¡Necesitarás hacer equipo conmigo por mis conocimientos en bodas para que sea un éxito!

-¿Desde cuándo tienes "conocimientos en bodas"?- ladeó Rainbow la cabeza.

-¡Ah, pffff!- se rodó de ojos levantando su cabellera -. En mi primera fiesta de cumpleaños, su temática fue de bodas. ¡Estoy lista desde que nací!- aspiró soñada mirando a la nada con ojos de estrellas.

-Tienes un problema, ¿Sabes?- le alzó una ceja Dash para enfocar su atención en Twilight y sonreírle rascándose el cuello -. Eh…así que serás señora de alguien, ¿Eh?- rió -. Sé que eres la mayor de todas y eso. Pero será raro…mucho - relajó la sonrisa -. Pero mientras estés feliz- se señaló- , Rainbow estará ahí para apoyarte. Además lo mejor de una boda, es la… ¡Despedida de soltera! ¡Wooooooooooohh!- celebró en risas haciendo reír a Twilight y las demás, hasta que la pelimorada enfocó su mirada en Applejack, la única que no había reaccionado todavía que al sentirse observada, relajó su expresión y sonrió suavemente.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas…

-¡Entonces no lo seas, Applejack!- chilló Pinkie apareciendo a su lado de la nada. La vaquera hizo un gesto por su ruidosa amiga para aclararse.

-Sólo quiero saber si estás segura en lo que te estás comprometiendo, Twilight- exclamó la vaquera en su dirección. Twilight la miró con atención -. Sabes la situación delicada en la que Moon White se encuentra…- expresó con cautela -…debes saber…

-Lo sé, Applejack- le interrumpió asintiendo -. Sé en todo lo que me he metido y me meteré desde el momento en que supe que lo amaba. No es fácil- reconoció -. No será fácil…pero aún así no me importa. No dudo de mis sentimientos. Lo amo y quiero estar ahí. Quiero ser que quien esté ahí cuando más lo necesite. Él estuvo primero para mí cuando nos conocimos. Aun cuando le tenía recelo a Sunset, se involucró en mi lío, ayudándome. Fue mi apoyo, mi aliento. Y hasta ahora lo es…- suspiró abatida -…hasta que nos separamos…- se recordó, de todos modos las chicas estaban al tanto de todo. Twilight levantó la mirada de vuelta -…pero superaremos esto, uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre en matrimonio, y volveremos a nuestro hogar, de vuelta a Equestria- sonrió para mirar el corazón de entre sus manos -…y estamos donde quería llegar a estar…

-En ese caso…- sonrió la vaquera para colocar un brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerla en un abrazo -. Me alegro mucho por ti, terroncito-exclamó con honestidad, seguido que todas se unieran en un abrazo de grupo que las hicieron reír juntas, mientras el corazón giraba brillante entre ellas.

Al cabo del transcurso del día, las chicas con ayuda de Zecora salieron del bosque, dejando aquel corazón girar en el centro de la pradera. No pasó mucho, cuando se parqueó un auto a orillas del bosque.

La puerta del transporte se cerró.

Una figura alta se alzó en una parada recta y firme. Los ojos turquesas impenetrables de Devious Black observaron la entrada del bosque a pocos metros de los restos de lo que fue alguna vez Canterlot High. Quedó viendo como si pudiera ver a través de él.

Un momento después, cuando las nubes se movieron hacia el sol, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y con pausado andar, entró.

…

Despacio, poco a poco, el sueño empezaba a quebrarse.

Todo, por unos murmullos y ligeras pisadas.

Sus sentidos fueron desperezándose hasta que le alertaron la sospecha de que alguien, había entrado a su habitación.

"¡Trixie, hay alguien!" advirtió Zephyr.

Fue entonces que los ojos rosados oscuros de Trixie se abrieron de golpe, aún recostada de lado en su cama, para ver cómo se quedaban congelados un par de gemelos de tez crema, ojos cafés y cabello rojizo igual con ojos impresionados, dándose cuenta Trixie que uno de ellos, sostenía su vincha de estrella. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué quieren con la…?! ¡Hey!- reclamó que apenas y pudo completar su oración cuando los gemelos salieron corriendo de prisa de la habitación. -. ¡Oigan, repetidos!- los llamó tirando las sábanas y salir de un brinco de la cama pisando incluso el colchón y tirarse al piso para ir tras ellos -. ¡Nadie roba a la gran y poderosa Trixie en su cara y vive para contarlo!- fue gritando entre el pasillo de los dormitorios tras los gemelos, que al llegar hasta la sala, ambos se distanciaron y se pasaron la vincha entre sí cuando Trixie alcanzaba a atrapar a uno. -. ¡Basta! ¡Vayan a experimentar con la vincha de otra!- fue reclamando para esas alturas, ambos empezaron a reírse, uno ya atrapado entre los brazos de Trixie que corrió arrinconando al otro -. ¡Dámelo o Wensley sentirá la furia de Trrrrixie!- amenazó ceñuda abultando los labios, pero entonces el gemelo que sostenía, Wensley, empezó a hacerle cosquillas a los lados del torso. Trixie se retorció aun sujetándolo apretando los dientes entre sí para evitar reírse pero la risa empezó a filtrarse entre sus dientes, aprovechando del gemelo zafarse de sus brazos y huir con el otro -. Jajajajajaja ¡Alto ahí!- detuvo su risa volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Pero esta vez los gemelos no pudieron huir, ya que al volver al pasillo de los cuartos a encerrarse en su habitación, apareció frente a ellos un hombre de piel celeste, ojos cafés y cabello dorado de brazos cruzados y una mirada fija entre un ceño reprendedor.

-Eh…Ooohh…- se quejaron en unísono los gemelos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué el alboroto?- exigió en saber.

-¡Wings!- exclamó Trixie apareciendo detrás de los niños mirando al padre de éstos -. ¡Este par de pillos les robó a Trixie!- levantó el dedo índice en alto -. ¡Exijo que rueden cabezas!

-Robar es una palabra muy fuerte- se asomó Magical desde la cocina, que quedaba frente al comedor que compartía el mismo espacio de la sala, no siendo muy grande la casa.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Trixie impresionada, viéndola -. ¡Estuviste todo el rato ahí y no hiciste nada por Trixie!

-Quería dejarlos jugar- se excusó con una risa y caminar hacia ella.

-¡No jugábamos!- se llevó las manos a la cadera abultando los labios de nuevo.

-Yo llamo a eso jugar- contradijo llegando a Trixie y le abrazara de lado sin perder la sonrisa y mirar a los gemelos, con mayor atención quien mantenía las manos atrás escondidas -. Brushel, devuelve la vincha a tu hermana.

Él abrió la boca, pero entonces Wings le quitó la vincha de estrella de las manos aprovechando su distracción.

-En primer lugar ¿Por qué lo tomaron?- preguntó él mientras estiraba la vincha a Trixie.

-Es una laaaaaaarga y graciooooooooosa historia- sonrió Wensley con tensión a la par de Brushel.

-Pues tengo que ir trabajar, así que más vale sea una coooooooorta y seeeeeeeria historia.

-Uh. Buena esa, querido- aludió Magical con gracia.

-Okey. Okey. Pero debo decir que cuando lo sepan- dijo Brushel en general con unas forzadas risas -¡Se van a reír!

Trixie y Wings permanecían serios y expectantes, mientras Magical seguía sonriente y ocultando una risa.

*Flashback*

" _-¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Adiós, Trixie!- exclamó Wensley haciendo de la mano al auto al igual que su hermano, vestidos con un uniforme de baseball y corrieran hacia la entrada del campo de césped donde había otros niños vestidos iguales._

 _-¡Hey! ¡Esperen!- gritó Trixie una vez que ellos habían llegado al grupo. Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Trixie correr hacia ellos con un guante de baseball. -. Se te cayó. Tu mochila está abierta, genio- le dijo a Brushel poniéndole el guante de sombrero con una sonrisa divertida._

 _-¿Genio? Qué bueno que lo reconocieras de una vez- rió el gemelo acomodándose el guante en la cabeza tal sombrero. Trixie rodó de ojos sin perder la sonrisa y regresó al auto._

 _Ambos se dieron vuelta y quedaron impresionados cuando todo el equipo quedó petrificado mirándolos con demasiada atención._

 _-¡Rayos! ¿Tengo la bragueta abajo de nuevo?- se avergonzó Wensley dando la espalda y asegurar el cierre de su pantalón, pero no encontró uno -. Espera, ¡Este pantalón no tiene bragueta!_

 _-Por eso a mí me dijo que era el genio- le farfulló Brushel._

 _-Una…una…- exclamó de una vez un niño del equipo sin perder el asombro -. ¿Una Guardiana de la Armonía los conoce?_

 _-Eh…es nuestra hermana…-exclamó Brushel con cautela ante la expresión casi de aliens todos: con los ojos agigantados y formando una "o" con la boca._

 _-Se apellida Lulamoon- exclamó incrédulo otro más._

 _-Es hija del matrimonio anterior de mamá. Así que es nuestra media hermana._

 _-Ahora vive con nosotros- agregó Wensley que no debió decir más, para que sean rodeados por todos los demás con ojos brillantes._

 _-¡Una guardiana vive con ustedes!_

 _-Qué se siente vivir con alguien con…con….¡Con magia!_

 _-¿Podemos ir a su casa a verla?_

 _-¡Y que haga magia!_

 _-¡Hey!- llamó la atención Brushel -. Mi hermana no es espectáculo de cir…_

 _-¡Te dejaré jugar con mi Switch todo un día!_

 _-¿Eh?- se impresionó, repentinamente interesado._

 _-¡De acuerdo! ¡Fin de semana!- apostó._

 _-¡¿EH?!- corearon los gemelos._

 _-¿Te gustaba mi gorro?- exclamó otro y le quitó el guante de la cabeza y se la puso en la cabeza -. ¡Es tuyo si me consigues algo de ella!_

 _-¿Y para qué quieres algo de Trixie?- dudó y el niño se sonrojó pero aclaró la garganta._

 _-¡Por si queda algo de magia en él, claro!_

 _Y entre las enredadas voces de los niños, los gemelos asumieron todas las posibilidades y se miraron entre sí formando una lenta y larga sonrisa de complicidad"._

Y en el presente, todos estaban en el cuarto de los gemelos, abriendo el clóset y en la parte de abajo oculto entre las sábanas, se encontraba una caja llena de objetos entre regalados y prestados.

-¡Han estado siendo reyes a costa de Trixie!- exclamó la ilusionista consternada. -. ¡Con razón se me ha perdido algunas cosas durante la semana que llevo aquí!

-Y dijeron si podían traer a "algunos" amigos el sábado…- se dio cuenta Magical igual de asombrada.

 _-_ No puedo creerlo…- murmuró Wings.

 _-_ Esto es…es…muy ingenioso de su parte- exclamó Magical, llevándose una mirada de Wings y Trixie -. ¡Lo es! Pero de este modo no. Sólo que hay que pulirlo al camino correcto.

 _-_ Mientras se hace eso, tendrán que pedir de vuelta las pertenencias de Trixie y devolver todo lo que recibieron- sentenció Wings.

 _-_ ¡¿Todo?!- repitieron los hermanos abrazando los objetos.

 _-¡_ Pero me dieron un fidget spinner que al girar me dice la hora! ¡La hora!- exclamó Wensley haciendo girar el objeto que se prendía luces en puntos formando números de la hora exacta.

 _-_ ¡Me dan asco!- exclamó Trixie arranchándole el fidget y dándoles la espalda. Sonrió con un brillo a los ojos y lo hizo girar -. ¡Da la hora!- chilló en voz baja, emocionada.

 _-_ Además de devolver todo, le deben una disculpa a su hermana- agregó Magical hacia sus hijos.

Los gemelos suspiraron resignados, soltaron todos los regalos y caminaron hacia Trixie, que seguía con diversión culpable disfrutando de ver girar el fidget.

-Trixie…- llamaron su atención y ella cambió de cara rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta alzando una ceja y sus labios sellados -…lo sentimos.

-Fue egoísta usarte por cosas bonitas- exclamó Brushel, culpable.

-¿Te podemos compensar con algo?- interrogó Wensley apenado.

Trixie los miró un momento. Sonrió e hizo girar el fidget spinner.

-No vas a pedir que digan que se les perdió el fidget para quedarte con él- adivinó Magical sus intenciones. Trixie quedó boquiabierta con rostro espantado.

Cuando entonces Wensley se empezó a reír, contagiando a Brushel. Trixie los miró y sonrió, riendo entrecortado con ellos y al segundo después, los cinco rieron dentro de la habitación. Cuando de repente vino un extraño olor.

-¿Algo se quema?- se preguntó Brushel olfateando al aire.

-¡Los hot cake!- exclamó Magical en un brinco y lanzó una bolita que levantó humo, pero este no se esparció ni era sofocante como los de Trixie, por lo que no provocó un ataque de tos y desapareció de la vista de todos al segundo siguiente.

-¡A mí se me va hacer tarde!- recordó Wings alarmado tomando el fidget spinner y haciéndolo girar para ver la hora, que más inquieto salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡El baño!- exclamaron Trixie y los gemelos en unísono en alerta, para mirarse mutuamente y seguido de correr fuera del cuarto, para aquel dilema de todos estos días de pelear por el turno en el baño.

Quedaron primero trancados en la puerta del cuarto, empujándose entre sí y correr haciendo espacio entre ello, hasta llegar a una puerta del pasillo y los tres seguían halándose para pelear por el baño en una tonta pelea.

-¡Alto!- exclamó en un solo grito Brushel, deteniendo la lucha y Trixie y Winsley se quedaron congelados en la pose en la que estaban -. ¿Les parece si usamos a la vieja confiable?- propuso y puso una mano tras su espalda.

Ellos entendieron y se acomodaron en su sitio colocando la mano atrás también.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- corearon y sacaron la mano oculta.

-¡Ja!- triunfó Trixie anticipadamente al ver que Brushel sacó tijera, pero un aclaramiento de garganta la hizo mirar a Wensley, quien tenía papel. -. ¡Rayos!- se quejó chasqueando los dedos.

-¡Muajajajajaja!- rió corriendo al baño cerrando fuerte la puerta.

-¡Agh! ¡Trixie odia esto!- refunfuñó cruzando los brazos -. ¿Un baño en toda la casa? ¡Debería ser ilegal!

-Bienvenida a la clase media por tiempo completo, hermanita- rió Brushel y Trixie se giró de ojos arrimándose a la pared.

Rato después, Trixie salía del baño tras que al fin tocara su turno. Se dirigió a la cocina, quedándose al filo de la entrada para ver a sus hermanos sentados en el desayunador y devorando un tazón de cereal en forma de estrellas, su madre estaba desprendiendo los restos carbonizados de lo que fue un intento de hot cake y Wings había terminado de arreglarse con un jean y una camisa y saco de vestir, bebiendo un sorbo largo de café y dejarlo sobre el mesón.

-¡Me voy! - anunció en alto mientras se arreglaba por inercia el cabello hacia atrás, como todas las mañanas que había visto la rutina de...esta familia. Él se tanteó los bolsillos del saco y luego del pantalón, incluso los bolsillos traseros, que los gemelos rieron por eso. -. ¿Mis llaves?- preguntó.

Magical dejó de restregar la sartén y lo miró con obviedad y una divertida sonrisa de lado.

-¿Buscaste tras la oreja de Brushel?- exclamó y él no tardó en nada en relajar los hombros y sonreírle.

Ella levantó varias veces las cejas y Wings rió, dirigiéndose hacia donde desayunaba Brushel. Entonces pasó su mano tras la oreja y de repente, tenía las llaves en su mano. Los gemelos rieron, acostumbrados de los trucos de su madre.

Desde su puesto, Trixie dejó salir una corta sonrisa pero por alguna razón, sintió mucha melancolía.

Wings miró a Magical y alzó las llaves levantando ambas cejas.

-Te lo dije- canturreó ella divertida haciéndose la inocente.

-Sí, mi culpa- contestó risueño y caminó hacia ella para besarle los labios. Trixie desvió la mirada, incomodada. -Adiós- le susurró sonriente y Magical lo besó una vez más con una misma sonrisa.

-Bye, bye- exclamó sujetando la punta de la nariz haciéndolo reír mientras le apartaba la mano.

-Nos vemos al rato, muchachos- se despidió de sus hijos desbaratándole la caballera a cada uno.

-Al rato, papá- contestaron, como siempre. Wings se incorporó y se percató de la presencia de Trixie, con la mirada ensimismada y algo apagada a un lado. -Adiós, Trixie- se despidió de ella a lo lejos. Ella reaccionó y forzó una sonrisa y se limitó en levantar la barbilla en respuesta. Él imitó una misma sonrisa y se dio vuelta -¡No olviden devolver las cosas!- recordó a los gemelos mientras salía de la cocina.

-Sí, señor- respondieron pesadamente.

-Nos matarán- lamentó Wensley dejándose vencer en la silla.

-Debieron pensarlo antes de ser diabólicamente listos- exclamó Magical para ver a Trixie cruzar la cocina. -Hoy es cereal- avisó en disculpa levantando la sartén quemada.

-Está bien, yo…primero iré a mi habitación…- contestó dándose la vuelta. Magical miró con intuición su caminar.

Trixie llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta para apegar la espalda a la pared. Resopló.

"Así que...ya son cinco días, ¿no?" exclamó Zephyr. Trixie tragó.

-Sí. Cinco- asintió.

"¿Y qué te ha parecido estar aquí?"

-Creo que eso lo sabes muy bien.

"No si respeto nuestro espacio… ¿Recuerdas? Tus pensamientos están protegidos". Trixie asintió para sí misma.

-Pues...en general ha estado muy bien- contestó y sonrió despacio con verdadera sinceridad -. Es divertido tener…hermanos. Pero a veces…- soltó una risa nerviosa -...a veces me siento, ya sabes, una invitada- se rodó de ojos -. Claro que lo soy, digo, Wings es agradable y mis medios hermanos, son con los que me hubiera gustado haber crecido, y tener a mi madre cerca siempre, es un sueño, pero...

"Lo extrañas" le interrumpió y Trixie se dejó caer despacio al suelo. "Extrañas al señor. A tu padre".

-En realidad…- murmuró poniendo en alto sus rodillas y posar su rostro sobre ellas -...Trixie desearía que en vez de Wings esté papá. ¡No me malentiendas! Es una buena persona y quiere mucho a mamá pero…- sacudió la cabeza -...yo no tuve esto…- murmuró ardiéndole la garganta -. Yo no tuve estas mañanas. La rutina en equipo que tienen todos. Wings se ríe de sus trucos y papá siempre se enojaba y yo…- calló, cerrando los ojos. -. Duele un poquito que sea más feliz en esta familia que la que tuvo conmigo…

-Trixie…- murmuró Magical, del otro lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación que sostenía con Zephyr. Ya intuía que algo le pasaba, pero oírle…le rompió el corazón.

-Pero Trixie está feliz que lo sea- aclaró la ilusionista ampliando una sonrisa en sus ojos melancólicos -. En serio me alegra saber que pudo ser feliz de nuevo. Que alguien la quiera como es y pueda estar con sus hijos siempre sin una estúpida custodia. Que pueda atenderlos, llevarlos a sus juegos, a la escuela. Que vean amorosos a sus padres. Que despierten y la vean en las mañanas- calló cuando la garganta se inflamó de contener más su llanto, mientras sus ojos se acumulaban en lágrimas, no muy atrás Magical -. ¿Por qué papá me separó de ella? ¿Por qué le costó tanto compartir mi tiempo con ella? Con razón lo odiaba.

"Trixie, tú no lo odies" pidió Zephyr.

-Es que no puedo hacerlo… ¡También lo quiero!

"Y está bien. Quiérelo. Con lo que me has dicho, ha sido duro e incluso egoísta. Está bien estar enojada por sus acciones. Pero te ama. Y mucho".

-¿Por eso no me ha llamado en toda la semana?

"Tú tampoco lo has hecho…"

-Tengo miedo…

"¿Y si él también tiene miedo?"

-No lo había pensado…- murmuró secándose las lágrimas.

"Pues podría ser eso" exclamó y Trixie llevó sus manos a sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas, en un breve silencio que ante esto, Magical se separó de la puerta y caminar hacia el otro extremo, secando las suyas propias. "Sé que algunas cosas asustan" exclamó Zephyr "Su mundo por ejemplo. Aún es un reto para mí. Es tan…gris" murmuró y Trixie tiró una pequeña risa. Sabía que hablaba de los edificios y calles asfaltadas.

-El otro día quisiste que me metiera a una pileta- recordó despertándose el ánimo.

"Estoy confundida" murmuró "Si no es para refrescarse, ¿Para qué está ahí? ¿De adorno?".

-¡Pues sí!- rió.

"Qué tontería" se quejó y Trixie se rió.

-Cuando te llevaron al parque, te revolcaste en las flores donde estaba prohibido el paso.

"Tus hermanos debieron sacarme de ahí" recordó con risa "¡No estaban en venta! ¡Creí que sí podía tomarlas!"

-Era un lugar privado.

"Su mundo es muy mezquino" resopló "Pero muy hermoso" admitió con voz suavizada "y me has hecho parte de él. Que hables conmigo y me trates bien, que me cedas turnos en tu cuerpo...he estado cientos de años sola y ermitaña que había olvidado lo que se siente estar acompañada. Tu compañía es muy agradable. Trixie...gracias".

Trixie sonrió con mirada intensa, como si intentara verla en su interior. Sabía lo duro que debió ser para ella estar sola tanto tiempo. Ella lo había durante toda su vida hasta que Sunset le tendió la mano y la guió.

-Tenerte presente es más tranquilo para Trixie. Conocerte y que me conozcas. Eres una amiga más, Zephyr-exclamó y ante el silencio, rió -. ¿Sonrojada?

"N-no?" fue nada creíble y ambas cedieron unas risas.

"Como decía, sé que algunas cosas asustan" quiso Zephyr recapitular su conversación inicial, con cierto insistente interés "Pero es mejor aceptarlas para entender". Trixie suavizó el ceño, no siguiendo la idea "Aún creo que debes decirles a tus amigas de la premoni…"

-Ilusión- le interrumpió, de repente seria -. Ya lo hablamos, Zephyr. Fue sólo algo sin sentido. Es todo.

"Trixie. Sabes que tengo visiones predictivas. Tal vez tú…".

-Tal vez yo hice aparecer esa ilusión porque me sentía mal- suspiró, agitando la cabeza -. Vamos, Zephyr. No fue nada. Además, Twilight ha conseguido la manera de acumular poder de la magia de este mundo-recordó sonriendo -. Ella siempre termina sabiendo el modo de enfrentar cualquier cosa así que ahora vayamos a desayunar tranquilas- exclamó poniéndose en pie -. Gracias a la charla me siento mejor- sonrió y se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Zephyr quedó callada, impotente y principalmente preocupada.

No se sentía capaz de traicionar su confianza y controlar su cuerpo sin su permiso, pero debía convencerla de advertir a sus amigas, que una iba a caer. Pero tal vez, era lo mejor. No revelar nada. No si no quería desalentar cuando habían hallado un rayo de esperanza al fin. Zephyr suspiró y Trixie hizo un gesto al sentir su inquietud. Dejó torcer las cejas en su caminar.

…

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor en esa acalorada mañana de verano.

Con un acostumbrado silbido, Applejack levantó una caja de manzanas del suelo dentro del granero y lo colocó sobre otra para apilarlas. Cuando levantó otra y estaba por dejarla con el resto de la pila, al distanciarla de ella, la caja la haló. Ella arrugó la frente y bajó la mirada para ver que un alambre suelto de la caja, se había trabado en su falda. Ella dejó caer las cejas con un resoplido, levantando su cerquillo.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamaron repentinamente, abrazándola por detrás, rodeando sus hombros y haciéndola sobresaltar.

-¿Thunderlane?- exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo amaneció la novia más afortunada del mundo?- continuó saludando feliz abrazándola y ella torció las cejas rodando de ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Afortunada por…?

-¡Porque tienes el novio más considerado del mundo!- contestó soltándola y ella se dio vuelta con una expresión interrogativa, Thunderlane se señaló inflando mucho su pecho -. ¡Vine a ayudarte con las tareas de la granja!- se le acercó demasiado al rostro con mirada intensa -. Me pregunto cómo me lo agradecerás después… ¿Te doy una pista?- y estiró los labios.

-Pfff jajajajajaja- rió empujándolo de lado suavemente -. Para empezar, "héroe", llegaste como cuatro horas tarde- levantó la caja -. Sólo me queda apilar un par de las manzanas recolectadas y habré terminado.

-¡¿Cuatro horas tarde?!- reprochó desalentado para aclarar su garganta -. Oh, bueno. Es que lo que pasa que como sé lo orgullosa que eres…

-Continúa, vas por buen camino- comentó sarcástica pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-…pues vine un poquiiiiiiiiito después para ayudarte a mitad de tus deberes. Pero supongo que llegué demasiado tarde- se encogió de hombros.

-Ajá- asintió nada convencida -. Eso o te quedaste dormido.

-¡No, no, no, no!

* _Flashback*_

" _El despertador empezó a sonar a las cinco y media de la mañana. Acto seguido, fue aventado al otro lado de la habitación con un adormitado Thunderlane secándose a duras penas la baba de su barbilla y volviendo a roncar"._

-No…no…no…- siguió negando él con un gesto dubitativo. Applejack le levantó una ceja ladeando una astuta sonrisa, haciéndolo sentir atrapado. Tiró un bufido -. Bueno, sí.

-¿Por qué crees que aposté en el juego del UNO que ayudaras en las tareas?- rió -. Te da alergia madrugar. ¡Habría sido divertido torturarte!- continuó su risa y él la quedó mirando, para sonreír con astucia.

-Ajá. Sí, bueno, pero al final gané yo y hasta ahora disfruto de haber ganado esa partida, porque gracias a eso os dimos nuestro primer beso- exclamó con un tono relajado subiendo y bajando sus cejas. Applejack miró el movimiento de sus cejas y lentamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mirada entornó suavizada y cohibida. Thunderlane dudó -. Eh…¿Estás bien?

-Da da- balbuceó con la lengua floja y sacudió la cabeza, cerrando fuerte los ojos -. ¡Sí, estoy bien, déjame terminar de trabajar!

-Oooohhhh- sonrió mucho -. ¿Te distraigo?- volvió sonreír y a levantarle las cejas. Ella frunció más el ceño sin poder controlar el cómo sus mejillas volvían a enrojecerse.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Eso con tus cejas!

-¿Esto?- y volvió a levantarlas distraídamente. Ella respiró tranquila -. ¡Oh! ¿Así?- y volvió a sonreír relajado levantando las cejas. Applejack infló sus cachetes volviéndose a sonrojar. -¡Te es irresistible que levante las cejas así!- celebró entusiasmado.

-¡Ssshhhhh!- cayó con el ademán de dejar la caja en su lugar.

-¡Ya, bueno, te dejo tranquila! ¡Pero al menos deja que me encargue de las últimas cajas por apilar!- exclamó siguiéndola y tomó la caja por debajo y la haló hacia él.

-¡Espera, no!- intentó advertir y bajó la mirada hacia el alambre con el que estaba enredada el borde de su falda que Thunderlane al halarla, haló consigo a Applejack, juntándola mucho a él. Thunderlane la miró sorprendido pero enseguida ladeó una sonrisa ladina.

-Oye…sé que te soy irresistible y sólo está Golden en tu casa, pero aún así no creo prudente, a menos que…

-Te odio con todo mi corazón- suspiró agachando la cabeza -. Mi falda está enredada a la caja- explicó la situación.

-Ah. Te ayudo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- advirtió de inmediato con mirada severa.

-Entiendo. No abuso de mi suerte. Okey- asintió y miró hacia otro lado. Applejack tenía un rostro torturado ante sus palabras, pero resopló con paciencia y aprovechando que Thunderlane sostenía la caja, la soltó ella para desenredarse, pero entonces la caja casi se cae al suelo y ambos maniobraron al aire para sostenerlo. -. ¿Son rocas pintadas de rojo o qué?- interrogó Thunderlane con esfuerzo sosteniendo la caja -. ¡Pesa una tonelada! Lo cargas como si nada ¡Lo haces ver tan fácil!

-Ese sí es un halago que puedo asumir tranquila- se divirtió apresurándose en desenredarse -. Listo- avisó para sostener la caja de nuevo pero Thunderlane se separó y pujando con gesto de esfuerzo llevó la caja hacia la pila.

-¡Te dije que me ocuparía de las últimas cajas!

-No te rompas la espalda, por favor- exclamó cargando una mano a su cintura.

-Lo que se me rompe es el corazón por tu desconfianza- exageró con un puchero a su dirección y ella meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa viéndolo llegar hasta la otra caja faltante por apilar que al tomarla y halarla, lanzó un bufido pesado. Applejack rió. Thunderlane alzó la mirada para verla cubrir su boca menguando su risa. Se veía tan linda riendo. Él sonrió y volvió a halar la caja -. ¡Aaghhh, mi alma!- se quejó del peso en broma y Applejack estalló en risas ante su exageración -. ¡Denme su kiiiiiiii!- alargó la última vocal sosteniendo a pocos centímetros del suelo la caja con cara exageradamente torturada.

-¡Thunderlane, basta!- se quejó risueña entre risas.

-¡Una caja no me vencerá!- exclamó con voz de héroe dejando la caja al suelo y se incorporó, para levantarse las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y hacer una pose heroica y volvió a tomar la caja -. ¡Aaaghhh!- decía pero de repente, ya no escuchó la risa de Applejack.

Cargando la caja, Thunderlane miró hacia Applejack, que su rostro quedó quieto, con sus ojos fijos hacia un lugar específico. Thunderlane dudó un momento y bajar la mirada hacia donde sus ojos verdes apuntaban, para darse cuenta que miraba sus brazos. Sus brazos llenos de cicatrices de las heridas que ella le había provocado en el baile de fin de semestre. Thunderlane dejó de inmediato la caja al suelo.

-Lo siento. Sé que no son agradables- comenzó a hablar atropelladamente mientras se volvía a bajar las mangas -. No te preocupes. No es nada. Ya te lo dije antes. No importa. No eras tú y lo sabes- decía alzando el rostro de nuevo para darse cuenta que ella estaba a medio camino de acercarse a él -. En serio, descuida- se sacudió la cabeza -. Lo olvidé por un momento. Lo siento.

-¿De qué te disculpas?- preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente. Thunderlane abrió la boca pero pensó un momento antes de hablar.

-No…no lo sé. Supongo que, te incomodan…- se avergonzó en decir, odiándose por eso. Forzó una sonrisa -. Sólo olvidemos eso, ¿Sí?

-Thunderlane…- lo nombró con voz suave y le tomó una mano.

Applejack sintió cierto dolor y culpa al recordar aquel…incidente al verle las delgadas líneas enredadas entre sí en su piel. Pasó su vista a sus manos entrelazadas, mirándolas fijamente, y se decidió por levantarlas en medio de ellos y con la otra, apartó la manga de su brazo hacia atrás, exhibiendo algunas de las cicatrices que tenía en el resto de su torso. Thunderlane se sintió algo incomodado pero vio entonces una mirada dulce en sus ojos verdes que le llamaron la atención. Con la otra mano, Applejack pasó sus dedos suavemente por la línea de un par de cicatrices, en una lenta caricia constante. Y entonces cerró sus ojos y besó una de ellas delicadamente, seguida de otra.

No había necesidad de palabras. Con ese gesto, el ambiente se reconfortó y se llenó de un sentimiento que los unió aún más. Applejack levantó de a poco la mirada, un tanto cohibida por lo que hizo, para ver los ojos dorados agigantados de Thunderlane, mirándola completamente colorado, estático.

-¿Applejack? ¿Sigues aq…?

-¡NO LA TOQUÉ!- gritó Thunderlane espantado ante la repentina nueva voz, apartándose de golpe de Applejack caminando torpemente de retro para tropezar con una caja de manzanas y caer de zopetón de espaldas.

-¡Thunderlane!- lo llamó Applejack preocupada mientras que Carrot Top se quedaba al pie de la puerta del granero con gestos confundidos de ver la escena con un soñado Thunderlane derribado al suelo como si se haya roto los huesos y Applejack sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara. -. Espera…- se detuvo al recordar las palabras que él dijo antes de caer -.¿Por qué dijiste que no me tocaste?- murmuró para sí, dándose cuenta y lo zamarreó -. ¡¿Qué rayos te imaginaste en ese segundo?!

-¡Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo!- se justificaba siendo zarandeado -. ¡No me culpes! ¡No me culpes!

-Ooookey. Le diré a Fluttershy que llame más tarde- exclamó Carrot para llevarse el celular a la oreja.

-Pónmela- avisó Applejack dejando Thunderlane en el suelo y pasar sobre él para tomar el celular. -. ¿Sí?

-Ahm, hola, Applejack- saludó Fluttershy ubicada en la pradera del bosque con gesto preocupado -. Bueno, te llamo es si ya no estás ocupada, pues, Twilight dice que…

-¡Esto va demasiado lento!- se oyó de pronto la voz estresada de Twilight, que la vaquera tuvo que separar el celular de su oído con una mueca.

En la pradera, Twilight había arranchado el celular a Fluttershy, mirando con desesperación al Corazón de Cristal girar en medio del redondel del lugar.

-¡Ha pasado los días y no ha llegado a su punto máximo de brillo!- se explicó hablando aceleradamente -. Lo he vigilado, día y noche- decía, con una sonrisa templada en histeria y con tic en el ojo, además de su caballera enmarañada que Fluttershy había tratado de acomodar, en vano. Los cabellos se soltaban con vida propia -. Tal vez sea el tamaño, ¡El corazón de Equestria es como seis veces más grande! ¡Y el zoquete no me deja hablar directamente con Moon White!- se descargó hablando en amplio, como si lo escuchara a quien pensaba con rabia. Applejack resopló. Sabía que se refería a Devious Black.

Mientras, Carrot Top a lo lejos vio a Thunderlane empezar a incorporarse. Ella caminó hacia él y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo.

Thunderlane la miró curioso un momento y se la tomó. Carrot retrocedió haciendo fuerza para que se pusiera en pie entre murmullos adoloridos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella.

-¿Bromeas?- exclamó con repentino entusiasmo mirarse un brazo y abrazárselo con el otro con una radiante sonrisa -. ¡Jamás volveré a lavarme este brazo! Creo que le pondré un nombre. Porque es un chico con suerte- le hablaba al brazo guiñando un ojo. Carrot sonrió cortamente. -. Soy bueno poniendo nombres, ¿Sabías?- le habló y ella reaccionó entre parpadeos, sintiéndose como si estuviese bajo un reflector. Era la primera vez que se entablaban una conversación desde desde vivía ahí. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Oh sí! Por ejemplo, inventé el nombre Toffee Apple.

-Ah, es…lindo. ¿Es para un perro?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Así se llamará mi hija menor- aclaró con seguridad. -. El perro se llamará Hércules- aclaró. Carrot arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es…un lindo nombre.

-¡Lo sé!- celebró. Carrot miró a un lado un tanto apenada ante lo bien que la hacía sentir estar cerca de él. -. Ahora…¿Cómo llamaré a este chico?- se preguntó mirándose el brazo -. Tal vez unos de esos nombres raros que a veces tiene la gente. Como Mike. Carl- tiró un bufido -. ¿En qué pensaban sus padres en llamarlos así? Es nombre para un brazo- comentó y ella rió divertida -. Está Billy, Zac, Joe…

Thunderlane siguió en su mundo, parloteando dictando nombres. Pero el mundo de Carrot se frenó a raya cuando mencionó uno de ellos.

-¿Y tú cuál piensas que se oye mejor? – le interrogó Thunderlane y pasó a mirarla, viendo la petrificada parada de la pelinaranja -. Eh, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó y Carrot pasó su mirada a él mecánicamente, con sus ojos verdes turbulentos.

-¿Conocía a un Joe?

-¿Disculpa?

-Twilight- suspiró Applejack mientras tanto aun por teléfono -, tienes que rela…

-¡NO PUEDO!- respondió seguido de una tenebrosa risa nerviosa que hizo a Fluttershy ocultar su rostro con su cabellera y la vaquera levantarse una ceja -. Estoy taaaaaaaaan cerca. Demasiiiiiaaaaaado. ¡Puedo sentirlo!- su cuerpo se sacudió -. ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¡Twilight, basta!- reprendió ceñuda -. ¡A este paso vas a volverte loca! ¿Crees que nosotras no queremos que tu mundo y el nuestro no estén bajo amenaza? ¡Que Sunset vuelve a casa!- se desahogó colocando una mano cerca de sus ojos. Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Twilight quedó quieta escuchándola, aunque aún se le levantaban torcidas hebras de cabello -. También queremos que esto funcione, Twilight, pero enloqueciendo sólo te estancas.

-No, no estoy estancada- se apremió en decir -. ¡Sé lo que tenemos que hacer, por eso te llamaba! - levantó un puño a la altura de su pecho con determinación -. ¡Tenemos que acelerar las cosas si queremos que concentre todo el poder de la magia de un solo golpe!- miró fijo al corazón con sonrisa sagaz -. Debemos forzarla y creo saber cómo.

-Entonces…- decía para recibir otro grito acelerado suyo provocando que de nuevo separa el celular.

-¡Las demás vienen en camino, tú también!

-¿Aho…?- decía pero para eso, Twilight había colgado.

-Un Joe- repitió Carrot el nombre hacia Thunderlane y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima -. ¿Un compañero? ¿Un maestro? ¿Había un Joe en la escuela?

-N-no que yo sepa- contestó con un gesto preocupado de ver su expresión aturdida -. ¿Carrot? ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- se acercaba Applejack mientras se guardaba el teléfono con cierta contrariedad -. Debo ir al bosque, Twilight…- decía para detenerse a ver la cara de angustia de Carrot que al verla acercarse. -. Hey, ¿Estás bien?

-Ah, sí claro- forzó una sonrisa. Thunderlane la miró con sospecha.

-Hey, no-exclamó preocupada -. Carrot, tienes que decirme. Si te sientes nerviosa…

-Está bien- intentó quitarle importancia-. Tú tienes que salir, ¿no? Estaré bien.

-Carrot…

-Yo le hago compañía- se ofreció Thunderlane de repente. Tanto Carrot como Applejack lo miraron enseguida. -. Tú. Yo. Netflix. Vamos…- animó e hizo puño su mano en dirección a la pelinaranja -. Será divertido- exclamó esperando que ella golpeara su puño. Carrot miró el puño y luego a él, lentamente alzó su puño y lo chocó contra el suyo. -¡Pow!- hizo sonido de explosión, lo que hizo sonreír un poco a la chica. -. ¿Ves? ¡Estaremos bien!-exclamó hacia su novia, que tenía las cejas arqueadas.

-De...acuerdo…- aprobó Applejack un poco dubitativa.

-¡Estaremos bien!- insistió tomándole de los hombros y darle un beso rápido en los labios para darle la vuelta y hacerla caminar fuera del granero -. Tienes cosas de magia que hacer. Si algo pasa, te llamaré- le habló más en secreto entre ellos.

-Por favor, Thunderlane- pidió una vez fuera del granero y detuvo su empuje para darle la cara con cierta preocupación -. A veces está bien. A veces está nerviosa. Como ahora. Y…sabes lo que siente por ti. Ten cuidado de llamarla por su nombre real, puede alterarla. Sé que no lo necesita pero siempre procuro ver que tome sus medicinas a sus horas. Le toca una en un par de horas. Mejor la llevó conmi…

-Oye- le dijo con una sonrisa calmada -. Primero, te ves adorable preocupada por los demás…- le murmuró y ella meneó la cabeza tratando de no sele acelere el corazón -. Y segundo, Golden me hizo ver como un tonto en varias ocasiones…aunque no necesite su ayuda para eso porque puedo solo…- bromeó logrando que Applejack soltara una risueña carcajada corta relajando un poco el rostro -…pero ella cumplió, a su manera, la ayuda que le pedí, incluso por encima de lo que sentía….ahora soy el chico más afortunado del mundo porque me dio el empujón que necesitaba y me acercó a ti- la vaquera lo miró -. Ahora ella necesita toda la ayuda que se pueda. Y quiero hacer algo por ella. Así que deja que me encargue en hacerle compañía y distraerla, ¿Sí?

Applejack se lo quedó mirando fijamente su rostro comprometido y sincero. Esbozó una calmada sonrisa de lado.

-No vayas a incendiar la casa…- advirtió con un tono divertido.

-Trataré- respondió de igual forma y compartieron una misma risa, sin haberse dado cuenta, que la pelinaranja los escuchaba a un lado de la entrada y su expresión cambió, apartándose.

…

 **Mi intención era publicar el domingo pasado pero… ¡La cuestión es que actualicé! XD**

 **Y volvimos con los humanos. Pronto se mezclarán escenas de ambos mundos, so…¡ready!**

 **Espero recuerden cuando Sonata murió se reventó el dije que regaló pinkie y sus trozos se esparcieron. Siempre mi intención fue esa, que Sonata representara la magia del corazón de cristal en el mundo humano y ella desprendió esa magia para de alguna forma, hacer su parte como lo prometió. Sip, extraño a Sonata :'(**

 **Ah. el título del capítulo está inspirado en el nombre de la canción del intro de las chicas superpoderosas z. Adoro esa canción xD**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	60. Identidades Empañadas

**Identidades Empañadas**

Tras la urgida llamada de Twilight, Applejack llegó a la orilla del bosque lo más pronto posible. Desde lo lejos que caminaba para acercarse, pudo identificar a Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Zecora. Era más que seguro que la aguardaban para dirigirlas al prado. Estaba algo recóndito por lo que sin duda, necesitaban a la chamán para encontrarse con él.

Cuando la rubia estaba a escasos metros, levantó la mano y abrió la boca para saludar, pero el saludo quedó a media garganta cuando Rarity la abordó.

-¿Pero qué corrales….?- clamó sorprendida mientras la modista violaba su espacio personal estirando una cinta métrica en una rápida agilidad, midiendo sin descanso el largo de sus brazos, los hombros, las piernas, su tronco, su cintura y otras zonas que la incomodaron -. ¡Okey, basta!- logró quejarse pero ya muy tarde, pues Rarity ya estaba apuntando en una libreta las medidas, usando sus lentes rojos y mantenía ensimismado su rostro apenas poniéndole atención a la huraña vaquera.

-Lo mismo nos hizo a nosotras- la puso al tanto Rainbow cruzándose de brazos.

-Hum- murmuró Rarity pensativa acabando de escribir y miró a Applejack fijamente, bajándose los lentes a la punta de la nariz y mirarla de cabo a rabo -. Has subido de peso.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejó, ceñuda.

-Tienes tres centímetros de más desde la última vez que te tomé medidas- le entrecerró los ojos -. ¡Desde ahora procura no aumentar ni uno más!

Applejack lanzó un bufido.

-¿Y a ti como por qué te importa eso?- se cruzó de brazos en reproche.

-Ah pffff- sonó la boca girando los ojos y posando una mano a la cadera -. Pues como puede ser en cualquier momento, no quiero tener que acomodar nuestros vestidos de damas para la boda de Twilight, claro está- juntó las manos con una enorme sonrisa mientras le brillaban los ojos -. ¡Ya tengo el modelo perfecto que me hará resaltar!- se entusiasmó aplaudiendo varias veces, para mirar las cejas enarcadas de sus amigas. Se aclaró la garganta guardando la calma -. Quiero decir, resaltaremos- se corrigió con una tenue risa y volteó de nuevo hacia Applejack -. Y eres la que más apetito tiene de todas, así que bájale un poco a las porciones y tú- señaló a Pinkie Pie ignorando la torcida de ojos de Applejack -. No más dulces.

-¡¿Quééééééééééé?!- chilló la pelirosada abriendo sus ojos a más no poder -. ¡¿Estás loca?!- sacudió a la más cercana, a Rainbow -. ¡¿Quieres condenar a todos?!- estalló, soltando a la peliarcoiris y ella se tambaleara en retro, atrapada por Applejack.

-Me arriesgaré- asintió con firmeza.

-Pides imposibles- se encogió de hombros -. Las quiero mucho como para hacerles eso-exclamó como si nada y la modista le torció las cejas, sin entenderle.

-Entonces…- decía Rainbow incorporándose junto a Applejack -. ¿Twilight te pidió que hagas todo esto…?- exclamó en acusación y la vaquera miró a Rarity igual con sospecha.

Rarity tensó la sonrisa.

-Uh...eh...- balbuceó, repentinamente nerviosa.

-Un minuto…- murmuró Applejack-. ¿Estás planeando su boda sin consultarle?

-¡¿Y sin mí?!- brincó Pinkie.

-Jejeje. Claro que…lo que pasa es que...yo pues... ¡Ya estamos todas no perdamos tiempo!- cambió de conversación repentinamente, acelerándose al bosque.

-Me suponía- murmuró Rainbow alzando las manos y Applejack miró en dirección donde Zecora se mantenía distante.

-Eh...disculpa por eso…- exclamó Applejack hacia Zecora, que se limitó en hacer un gesto a su dirección.

-Me mantengo a un lado, así imprudente no salgo- se limitó en decir y caminar al bosque bajo la miradas de las tres chicas.

-Aún creo que es extraña- le murmuró Rainbow a la vaquera.

-¡Lo extraño es divertido!- exclamó Pinkie feliz -. ¡De seguro si no hace rimas, desatará su personalidad psicópata!- las miró fijo con seriedad -. Por eso no puedo dejar de comer dulces- susurró con voz ronca de advertencia, y ambas amigas sintieron un extraño escalofrío. Pinkie volvió a sonreír como si nada -. ¡Caminemos!- animó para darse vuelta y seguir a Zecora entre brincos. Rainbow y Applejack se miraron.

-Es Pinkie- coincidieron en decir restando importancia y fueron tras sus amigas.

Después de la obligada caminata, Zecora las despidió y llegaron una vez más a la pradera que asimismo como la visita anterior, sus cuerpos emanaron una luz con el color de su magia, y no pudieron evitar deslumbrarse una vez más, por esa peculiar belleza del redondel de flora preciosa.

-¡Wiiii!- se divirtió Pinkie Pie haciendo medialunas a lo largo del campo y dejarse tumbar en el acolchonado césped y mover los brazos y piernas, haciendo angelitos.

-¡Chicas!- se oyó la voz de Fluttershy acercándose a ellas apartando el celular de su oreja.

-¡Fluttershy!- exclamó Rainbow en saludo -. ¿Estabas por llamar a alguna de nosotras?- preguntó curiosa.

-En realidad…- decía, pero se interrumpió cuando Rarity la interceptó para empezar a estirar la cinta métrica por todos sus ángulos tal como hizo con las demás en tiempo record que terminó antes de que siquiera pueda procesarlo-…estaba llamando a…Trixie…- continuó su oración mirando extrañada a Rarity, apuntando en su libreta sus medidas, pero agitó su cabeza para seguir hablando -…ella cuenta con magia como guardiana tal a nosotras que nos puede ayudar con esta situación del corazón pero por alguna razón no me contesta- se frustró en decir para suspirar y fijar su vista al celular para marcar de nuevo -. Lo intentaré una vez más.

Y desde la habitación de Trixie, en casa de Magical Smile, su celular empezó a sonar, estando en el bolsillo de su falda, que estaba doblada con el resto de su ropa encima de su cama, sin señales de estar cerca, cuando su dueña estaba usando en su lugar, un vestido simple con estampados de flores, empujando un carrito entre un pasillo del supermercado. No usaba su vincha de estrella, por lo que su cabellera caía totalmente suelta hacia delante y más que nada, sus ojos eran de un color celeste muy suave, siendo Zephyr la que estaba ahora manejando el cuerpo, encontrándose realmente feliz, en realidad, muy entusiasmada mirando con ojos bien abiertos cada estante, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro hasta que detectó algo y aspiró con emoción, acelerando su paso empujando el carrito.

-¡Encontré a la humana anciana!- exclamó en victoria tomando un paquete de fideos con el logo de una abuelita.

"¡Excelente! Ahora ponlo en el carrito" le exclamó Trixie.

-¡Estoy comprando, estoy comprando!- celebró estremeciéndose de emoción depositando el paquete entre los otros productos del carrito.

Trixie se reía. Cuando regresaba de dejar a sus hermanos en su entrenamiento de béisbol (y desearles con cierta malicia divertida, buena suerte recuperando sus cosas) su madre le pidió de favor que hiciera las compras mientras ahorraba el tiempo dirigiéndose al banco, haciendo que comprara la comida. Pero no se imaginó que el simple hecho de hacer compras, la divirtiera tanto a Zephyr. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le gusta hacer las compras? Pero siendo toda una novedad para ella, lo tomó como toda una aventura.

Zephyr empujó el carrito, mirando muy feliz con sonrisa orgullosa todo lo que ella había tomado para comprar.

-¿Ya conoce los beneficios de ingerir Missy Moo?- interrumpió una voz su alarabía.

Zephyr reaccionó y miró a un lado, a una vendedora tras una pequeña mesa con bandejas en la que reposaban cubitos de queso con palillo.

-¿Missy…Moo?- preguntó, repentinamente cohibida pero inevitable sentirse intrigada.

"¡Espera…!" intentó advertirle Trixie pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues la vendedora se irguió en posición de ataque al presentársele un pichón de venta.

-Missy Moo es un producto de línea diaria que ha sido sometido al proceso UHT, Ultra High Temperature con esterilización a 140 grados centígrados. Un producto libre de bacterias sin perder sus propiedades nutritivas…- empezó a exponer a memoria el discurso que le hacían estudiar para vender aquella marca.

"No le prestes atención...sólo quiere venderte...vámonos…." le avisó, pero no recibió respuesta. "¿Zephyr? ¿Estás oyendo a Trixie?" sin respuesta, de nuevo "¿Zephyr?" insistía, pero ya la había perdido.

Zephyr estaba hipnotizada con todas las maravillas que escuchaba de aquella vendedora, con los ojos brillantes y los labios ligeramente separados en lo embelesada que estaba de escuchar lo que reconocía ¡como la mejor comida del mundo!

-...y ahora cuenta con nueva presentación- concluyó la vendedora, incrédula en creer que por primera vez, alguien le había escuchado la exposición completa sin robarse muestras gratis o dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Levantó hacia Zephyr un paquete de queso en el que tenía una vaca caricaturesca guiñando el ojo con un moño rosa. Zephyr abrió la boca aún más.

"Esto es…" decía Trixie.

-¡Increíble! - se maravilló Zephyr con mirada de ensueño. Rió enfocando más sus ojos brillantes hacia la vaca -. ¡Missy es tan linda! ¡Y hace el mejor queso del mundo humano!

"No puede ser verdad…".

-Adelante. Deléitese con las muestras que tengo de sus productos- ofreció señalando las bandejas. Zephyr ensanchó su sonrisa mirándola con profunda gratitud.

-¡Es usted una maravillosa humana!-exclamó para tomar una bandeja entera y llevársela empujando el carrito.

-Espe...- quedó a medio talle la vendedora procesando lo que acababa de pasar, viéndola irse tan descaradamente con la mitad de las muestras gratis. Pero Trixie no.

"¡Zephyr!" le llamó la atención.

-¿Mmm?-masculló ella masticando uno tras otro cubo de queso, saboreándolo a tal punto de ruborizarse -. Ñomñomñomñom- murmuraba entre suspiros.

"¡Tienes que volver!".

-¡Tienes razón!- reaccionó con la boca llena y tragar rápido, para darse vuelta y volver hacia la vendedora, que ya para estas alturas la miraba de manera extraña-. ¡Me lo llevo todo!-exclamó con la vista clavada hacia la pila de paquetes de queso de la mesa.

-...- enmudeció la vendedora, parpadeando perpleja.

"..." igual quedó Trixie sin palabra mientras Zephyr se relamía los labios.

-¡Pero Missy!- lamentaba Zephyr entristecida, alejándose con pesada resignación de aquella vendedora tras la negación de Trixie.

"¡No podías llevarte treinta paquetes de queso a casa!"

-Pero no me dejaste traer ninguno-murmuró apenada sin percibir las miradas de quienes pasaban por el pasillo al verla hablar sola.

"Porque no estaba en la lista y además, por no escuchar a Trixie".

-¡Te juro que no te oía!

"¡Cómo no vas a oírme si te perdí por hacer caso a un trucado discurso publicitario de un queso cualquiera!"

-¡No es cualquiera! ¡Es de Missy! ¡Da leche de vaca contenta!

"Apuesto que esa vaca ya se la comieron"

-¡¿A Missy?!- se le vidriaron los ojos-. ¡Eso es muy cruel! - se lamentó saliéndosele las lágrimas.

"¡¿Estás llorando?!" se sorprendió, sintiendo el estado de ánimo decaído de Zephyr. Trixie sintió el aguijón de la culpa, contagiándose de su tristeza. "Ooh...vamos. Trixie sólo bromea. Missy está bien. ¡Apuesto que sigue haciendo queso!...aunque esa marca existe desde 1966…" farfulló con ironía, "...pero no es una vaca cualquiera si hace el mejor queso del mundo, ¿no? Debe estar bien...bien muerta" volvió a farfullar para escuchar una entrecortada risa.

Zephyr se llevó los torsos de las manos a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, ya causándole gracia.

-Lo siento-exclamó entre un suspiro- , no quise ignorarte.

"Neh. Tranquila. Ha decir verdad, lo mismo le pasa a Trixie cuando tiene sus galletas de mantequilla cerca. ¡Son la gloria! ¡Deberías ponerlas en el carrito!".

-No está en la lista- sentenció pujando el carrito.

"¡Oye! ¿Te estás desquitando?" se quejó y Zephyr rió, resignándose Trixie y rió con ella "No, pero en serio, ponlo en el carrito y tú podrás llevar la Missy".

-¡Siii!- celebró recuperando del todo su buen humor y regresando hacia la vendedora, que hizo un gesto al verla regresar, reconsiderando volver a la universidad si podría evitarse estos tipos de clientes.

…

Una joven de aspecto menudo se encontraba afueras de una doble puerta grande de madera. Tenía su cabellera café recogida en una cola de caballo de tal forma que no había ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, tan templado. Sus hombros eran rectos y parada firme, sosteniendo sobre su pecho unas carpetas que protegía como si fuese un delicado bebé que querrían robar. Su maquillaje era simple y formal, muy neutro y su traje ejecutivo aunque le aumentara edad, le daba ese aspecto sobrio que estrictamente reglamentaba para la oficina en la que trabajaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, la muchacha encendió su total atención al ver salir primero que nadie, a un enternado hombre de piel azul claro y cabello azulado en tonalidad grisácea de ojos verdes. Sin estorbarle ni decir palabra, la joven caminó a un lado suyo, centímetros tras de él en una distancia prudente, expectante a cualquier orden o información que debía receptar, apartando la pila de archivos de su pecho y desprender una pluma y colocarla en la hoja limpia de una carpeta que había en la cima de cosas que cargaba, lista para apuntar cualquier detalle para que no se olvidara. No es que le haya pasado, tenía esta pasantía para cumplir requisitos en la universidad para recibirse. Pero ya había sido advertida, de más, del tipo de jefe que podría ser del pariente del fundador y actual presidente ejecutivo de uno de los consorcios más grande del país que abarcaba negocios agrícola, inmobiliario, industrial, comercial y turístico.

Hasta ahora no había cometido un error, o al menos no se había enterado de él. Incluso trataba de ser más eficiente dentro de lo que se pide y aunque no sabía si era lo suficientemente eficiente como para impresionarlo, ya que no recibía alguna felicitación o cumplido, sólo esos rígidos ojos verdes la miraban con una ceja enarcada seguido de una manifestación de su mano para que se retirara. Era frustrante, pero no importaba. Ser asistente administrativa de Serverus Lulamoon y una carta de recomendación suya, era algo de lo que podría presumir en su curriculum si quería tener un buen cargo en las grandes ligas. Incluso tenía la fantasía que al final del día, el mismo Serverus la iba a contratar por su tan buen trabajo.

La joven tenía una tonta sonrisa con la mirada hacia la fantasía de verse sentada en una de esos sillones encuerados que no rechinan al moverse tras un escritorio de caoba que cuando sintió una punzante mirada, volvió en sí con aturdimiento y ver la fija mirada de Serverus, habiendo parado su andar y la fulminaba con la mirada.

Ella lo miró con el alma desplomada en el suelo, aclarándose la garganta mientras se ruborizaba y concentraba su mirada de vuelta al papel.

-Por segunda y espero, última vez- resonó el seco tono grave de su voz, enfatizando que estaba repitiendo lo que ya le había dicho y ella no escuchó por andar caminando en nubes. La joven resistió morirse de vergüenza y desprecio de sí misma ahí parada. Las cejas de Serverus se fruncieron -. Mejor míreme para saber si me está prestando atención o no para que no me haga perder el tiempo- agravó la voz haciendo un paréntesis al verla aun con la cara hacia el papel. Inevitablemente, los empleados que pasaban por ahí de reojo y entre murmullos, vieron la escena. La joven sintió que se le quebraba algo por dentro, incluso sentía que sus ojos empezaban arder, pero resistió respirando fuerte y levantó el rostro sin expresar la decepción interna -. En una hora tengo una videoconferencia desde Australia. No quiero a nadie, ni siquiera a usted, interrumpiendo por tonterías.

-Entiendo. Sólo que el economista…- decía con la garganta agarrotada manipulando las carpetas para mostrar algunos documentos que durante la reunión le habían entregado para que Serverus revisara.

Pero al levantar la vista de nuevo, él ya estaba a unos tres metros lejos de ella caminando a su oficina.

-Claro. No se…preocupe. Yo me… encargo…- farfulló para sí misma y se estrelló la pila de archivos contra la frente. -. Quiero morir- murmuró apretando los párpados, resistiendo a llorar de que sólo este error, arruinó todo sus castillos en el aire.

-¿Tan joven y diciendo esas cosas? Espera unos veinte años más para darte ese lujo.

La joven se sobresaltó alzando la vista hacia un lado y vio a una muy sonriente mujer de piel rosada claro, cabello castaño como jarabe de caramelo cayendo largo sobre sus brazos y ojos rosados oscuros, con un vestido fucsia de falda larga acampanada, con una fina cadena de una estrella colgando en dije. La chica parpadeó, viéndola impávida. Tenía un aspecto caricaturesco entre el ambiente sobrio y pesadamente silencioso, como si saliera de un cuento de hadas o de una historieta colorida que se escapaba hacia los colores grises del resto del periódico. Apareció de la nada y la chica apenas reaccionaba ante su repentino encuentro.

-Además si estás aquí, debes ser muy inteligente- le continuó hablando como vieja amiga -. Estarás bien donde sea que estés- manipuló sus manos e hizo brotar una margarita entre ellas. La chica alzó sus finas cejas, perpleja, más aún cuando la mujer colocó la flor en su cabello.

-Lo...lo siento-exclamó quitando la flor -. Rompe con el protocolo de vestimenta- suspiró abatida -. No puedo arruinarlo dos veces.

-Tranquila. Es todo un dramático- torció los ojos con una sonrisa airada con meneo de cabeza. Los ojos de la asistente se abrieron, horrorizada por la forma tan informal de dirigirse a su jefe. ¡Nadie se atrevería a hablarle así! ¿Quién se creía? Frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es usted?- se percató que no llevaba un pase colocado al cuello -. ¿Está autorizada para ingresar al edificio?

-Cariño, tú tienes trabajo por delante-exclamó palpando sobre la pila de carpetas de la joven-. Yo me ocuparé que me atienda- sonrió y caminó en dirección de donde Serverus desapareció.

La chica en seguida fue tras ella, acelerando sus pasos resonando sus tacones.

-Nadie puede pasar. Se prepara para una conferencia pendiente.

-Seré breve- mantuvo la sonrisa sin voltear. La joven frenó su andar y frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento pero me obligaré a llamar a seguridad- advirtió levantando un radio del bolsillo de su saco.

Magical entonces se detuvo y se dio vuelta girando su falda al aire con ella, casi pareciendo que se alzaría en vuelo. La asistente permaneció con mirada firme, con el botón apretado con el pulgar. Magical caminó hacia ella pausadamente sin desprenderle la mirada. La chica llevó la radio a su boca.

-Necesito guardias para detener a…- calló cuando Magical tomó el radio y sin perder la sonrisa, lo dejó caer al suelo, pero al caer, de repente tres palomas salieron volando muy cerca de la asistente.

La chica retrocedió con la vista opacada por las aves que cuando volvió la mirada enfrente, ya no estaba Magical. Miró al suelo, y el radio estaba intacto. La chica lo tomó y al aplastar el botón no se activó. Tras seguidos intentos, pensativa, abrió donde reposaba las baterías. No estaban. Y en su lugar, estaba la margarita que había rechazado hace un rato.

…

De vuelta al bosque, Fluttershy dejó de intentar comunicarse con Trixie tras otra llamada fallida.

-Oye- le habló Applejack-. ¿Y dónde está Twi…?

-¡Al fin!-exclamó una estridente voz tras ellas que de un salto se dieron vuelta para observar a una muy desesperada Twilight, con su cabello desarreglado, ojeras y sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas.

Su apariencia obviamente de falta de sueño y de propia intranquilidad, la dejaron en una pieza. En especial a una. Rarity lanzó un alarido horrorizado.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo permitir que andes por la vida así de...de...desfachatada!

-¡Su cabello está loco!- exclamó Pinkie levantándose de un salto de donde había estado echada con su cabello esponjado lleno de hojas y restos de pequeños tallos, incluso brincando entre juegos dos ardillas en su cabello.

-¡No tengo tiempo para eso!-exclamó Twilight seguido de una aguda risa que crispó el rostro de todas.

-Espera, será mejor que te calmes- opinó Applejack-. Estás más acelerada que una comadreja revolviendo un galline…

-¡Sí, sí, comadrejas! ¡Pero estoy bien!- forzó una sonrisa mecánica con varios tics en un ojo. La vaquera se cruzó de brazos mirándola con acusación y las demás, miraron de igual forma hacia Twilight, que ante las fijas miradas, ella soltó la sonrisa y dejó que todo su cuerpo se vuelva de fideo. -. De acuerdo...podría estar un poquitín nerviosa.

-¿Poquitín? -preguntó Rainbow con ironía.

-De acuerdo, mucho- resopló con fuerza-. Pero estoy tan cerca…

-Estamos muy cerca, Twilight- exclamó Applejack acercándose a su lado y colocarle un brazo sobre sus hombros -. Vamos, no entres en pánico- motivó sonriéndole -. Tenemos mucho a nuestro favor ahora.

-Por eso mismo estoy nerviosa- confesó llevándose las manos sobre su frente levantándose el cerquillo despeinado -. No quiero arruinarlo. No puedo arruinarlo. Este corazón es nuestra única esperanza. Y honestamente, tratar de forzarlo es un tanto...peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?- repitió Fluttershy con preocupación. -. Pero creí…

-…que encontré la forma de acelerar la recolección, sí- le completó la oración –pero la magia es compleja…y delicada de experiemntar- dicho esto, miró en dirección hacia el centro del prado, igual las demás, viendo el reluciente corazón girando. -. Lo que hemos logrado es extracción y contención de magia de forma controlada con la capacidad que el corazón ofrece- explicaba Twilight mientras se acercaba con sus amigas hacia el corazón -, pero es lenta...- musitó con mucha frustración que sentía como le hincaban los nervios -por lo que debo usar la manera de regular de forma segura la aceleración de entrada y salida de la magia, sin volver inestable la capacidad del corazón.

-¿Y...en sí qué ibas a proponer?- preguntó Rarity. Twilight entonces levantó una mano a pocos centímetros del corazón y éste se atrajo a su mano sin mayor esfuerzo.

-La razón por la que el corazón reacciona ante nuestra energía es porque tenemos la magia de la amistad- explicó flotando el corazón entre sus manos y se lo pasó a Fluttershy, que estaba a su lado. Ella recibió el corazón sin siquiera hasta el momento tener contacto con él de forma directa, sólo se mantenía flotando rodeado de la energía que emanaba ella -, por lo que pensé que si acumulamos nuestra energía para reforzar su capacidad, así extraiga con mayor rapidez la magia suelta- vio como el corazón pasaba de mano en mano -. Pero puede suceder dos cosas: O bien extraiga de golpe toda la magia pero se vuelva dependiente de nuestra energía para mantenerla contenida y terminara por volver a desprender la magia acumulada cuando se descargue de nuevo, o sino el forzarla sólo provocará que el corazón se vuelva inestable y se quiebre o...se rompa…- exclamó para mirar las atentas miradas de sus amigas, en especial a Pinkie Pie, que fue la última en recibir el corazón y su rostro se crispó en preocupación ante el curso que puede el corazón llegar, mirándolo entre sus manos con sus cejas encorvadas, escuchando.

-¿Qué significa en sí que el corazón dependa de nuestra energía para contener toda esa magia acumulada?- interrogó Applejack un poco desentendida con la situación.

-Pues…- pensó Twilight -…fuera algo así como un seguro o sello, que retenga la magia dentro de ella. Como es mucha magia concentrada, necesita mucha energía cargada para que la siga conteniendo...Sólo una moderada parte de ella- agregó al verle el gesto inseguro -, incluso la mía- negó con la cabeza -. No me atrevería a pedirles que renuncien a su magia, después de todo, la necesitan si llegasen a usarla de nuevo. Son guardianas de este mundo-prosiguió a decir, observando los rostros meditativos de sus amigas, los cuales no se orillaban a un extremo que ella esperaba, sintiendo cierta tensión en el aire. Hasta que una finalmente reaccionó.

-Lo siento, Twilight. Pero no estoy de acuerdo.

Aquella voz se pronunció ante tal silencio que dio la impresión que fue dicha por un micrófono.

Todas voltearon hacia Pinkie, que mantenía el corazón flotando en sus manos, las cuáles colocó más protectoras alrededor de él y entregarle la mirada a Twilight, quien tenía sus ojos un tanto perplejos ante su declaración.

-No te oyes muy segura de los resultados- se aclaró la pelirosada, anormalmente seria acercando el corazón a su pecho -. No puedo permitir que experimentes con el corazón si peligra dañarlo- sentenció muy seria, por lo que la situación podía llevarse con cierta delicadeza.

-Pinkie…- se impresionó Twilight, no muy atrás las demás, mirando a la pelirosada con atención. -. Escucha- suspiró forzadamente -. Apenas muestre signos de inestabilidad, lo dejaremos tranquilo- trató de convencerla. Pero Pinkie crispó el rostro.

-¿Lo ves? Aún es peligroso- recalcó. Twilight aguardó paciencia.

-Si queremos acelerar las cosas, hay que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

-¿Aunque eso signifique apostar su bienestar?

Twilight se puso más firme.

-Por eso dije...todo lo que esté en nuestras manos- recalcó. Pinkie frunció el ceño, volviéndose su mirada enojada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Es lo único que nos dejó Sonata! - vociferó en reclamo, dándose cuenta ella misma de su reacción. Suavizó la mirada para modular la voz -. Twilight, siempre hemos confiado en tu juicio y conocimientos pero…- tomó aire y dibujó un firme ceño -…somos las guardianas de este mundo. Nuestra misión es proteger, ¿Cierto? Pues como una, no puedo exponer en peligro al Corazón de Cristal de nuestro mundo. No sin que hayas puesto en prueba en otra cosa y asegure su bienestar.

Twilight la quedó mirando, pasando su vista de reojo hacia el resto de sus amigas, que miraron a Pinkie Pie con atenta comprensión, que parecían estar pasando al bando de la fiestera con su condición. Y se sintió exasperadamente amenazada. Antes que dijeran algo, Twilight dispuso actuar rápido.

-Pinkie- la nombró caminando pasos hacia adelante -. El corazón está tardando demasiado…

-Pero está trabajando a la potencia que se le permite- defendió -. Si lo fuerzas… ¡Lo vas a destruir!

-¡No, claro que no! No si seré cuidadosa- exclamó acercándose para empujar sus manos con rapidez hacia adelante.

Pinkie atrajo hacia sí el corazón, mirándola a la defensiva ante el hecho de querer quitárselo de sus manos.

-¿Has hecho eso antes? ¿Ha tenido buenos resultados?- desafió.

Twilight la miró con frustrada amargura entre su aspecto desarreglado.

-¡Sólo trato de recuperar la armonía en Equestria!

-¡Eso no contesta mis preguntas!

-¡Sabes las respuestas!

-¡Y todas son terribles! ¡¿Y así encima quieres exponer el único elemento que tenemos?!

-¡Pinkie, dame el corazón!

-¡No, Twilight!

-¡Chicas, chicas, basta!- llamó seguido Fluttershy colocándose en medio de ellas. -. ¡No se peleen!

-¡Sólo defiendo nuestra reliquia!- exclamó Pinkie.

-¡Si no fuera creación de Sonata ya la habrías entregado!- encaró Twilight en tono despectivo.

-¡Twilight! - llamó la atención Rarity mentiras Pinkie torció un poco con melancolía el gesto, pero enseguida retornó su entrecejo.

-No cambiaré de opinión, Twilight.

-¿Crees que no estoy nerviosa si algo le sucede al corazón?- reclamó Twilight perdiendo por completo los estribos -. ¡Estoy consciente de las consecuencias pero ese es un riesgo que puedo aceptar por encima de otros!

-¡Lo siento, Twilight! En verdad lo siento, ¡Pero no voy a exponer al corazón en peligro!

-¡Pues yo no voy a matarlos!- terminó por elevar su voz a octavas a consecuencia de la acalorada discusión.

Su voz tensa y brusca pareció golpear a todas con esas palabras.

Pinkie congeló su gesto, mirándola desubicada, igual que las demás, hallándose perplejas mirando a Twilight.

-¿Qué…?- musitó la pelirosada, sin aliento, olvidando la discusión principal.

Twilight la miró por un momento desentendida, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y como le temblaban las manos, agachando la cabeza para vérselas, sintiéndolas ajenas. Su cabeza se vació, recibiendo como un balde de agua fría, una verdad interna que decía no creer...

-Twilight…- la llamó Rainbow con cautela, mientras el resto de sus amigas trataban de entender lo que acababa decir. -. ¿Matar…?- murmuró y la sola palabra, le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como si quisiera vomitar. -. Que…que tonterías dices- forzó una risa, una muy floja -. Nadie va a…a…hacer "eso"…- continuó viendo su inquieta mirada. Desplomó sus cejas -. ¿Twilight…?

El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Twilight mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo, quieta, bajando sus manos hasta que quedaran a un lado de su cuerpo, enmudecida, sin entender cómo escupió esas palabras que dejó encerradas en algún lado de su interior. La negación de Pinkie y verse sentada esperando, de nuevo, la obligó a escarbar en ese lugar. Tal vez asimismo, muy en su interior, sabía que tenía sentido, la advertencia de quien era su prometido, le había hecho. Y sentía esas grietas corroer su corazón con dolorosa lentitud.

No podía seguir negando, una cruda parte de la realidad y ocultárselo a sus amigas.

Su silencio y su quietud, sólo inquietó más a las chicas.

-Twilight, por favor- se oyó la voz de Applejack, agachando apenas la cabeza para que pudiera verla -. Nos estás asustando-exclamó, rejuntándose todas entre sí con el rostro palidecido, quedando absortas al verla reaccionar.

-Lo siento...- murmuró con voz ronca, alzando la cabeza con lentitud y sus ojos estuviesen cristalinos pero a la vez duros, observando la angustiada mirada de sus amigas. -. Yo…no quise decírselo porque….reaccioné igual que ustedes…- las miró con mayor detenimiento, sintiendo arder sus ojos mientras su rostro luchaba por mantenerse firme -. Hay algo…que me pidió Moon White…algo…que…-tragó forzosamente saliva suplicando no quebrarse ahí mismo, pero sus ojos cedieron a llenarse de lágrimas -….que Sunset Shimmer… pidió también….

…

Serverus apenas y se había instalado en su silla de su oficina, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Levantó su cabeza de la laptop con un ya tatuado ceño entre sus cejas por la interrupción, pero dejó atragantado lo que iba a decir cuando vio a Magical Smile asomarse a la oficina, que la apariencia rosa sobresaltaba de la oscura madera de la entrada como para identificarla sin ni siquiera verle el rostro.

-¿Le pasó algo a Beatrix?- fue lo primero que Serverus se le ocurrió en la cabeza levantándose de su asiento. Magical amplió una sonrisa de lado arqueando una ceja.

-No me extraña que pienses eso si piso estos suelos de nuevo, pero ya que lo preguntas, sí, le pasa algo, en realidad, desde hace años.

Serverus desplomó las cejas, con fastidio.

-¿Quieres hacer esto aquí? ¿En mi edificio?

-Bueno, dado que no pasas en casa…- aclaró, cerrando la puerta despacio tras de ella -. Las sirvientas son las únicas que contestan el teléfono, ya que son las únicas que siguen viviendo en la mansión- agregó empezando a caminar a su escritorio -. Mejor decidí caerte de visita- se detuvo a escasos centímetros con la mirada firme en la suya endurecida -. ¿Te parece si antes de llamar a Australia, llamas a tu hija?

Acto seguido, la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse, esta vez, llegaba la asistente con cinco sujetos del personal de seguridad del edificio.

-¡Señor Lulamoon! -exclamó la joven de inmediato-. Lamento mucho la interrupción- dijo para taladrar con la mirada Magical y señalarla - ¡Pero esta mujer ni siquiera pase de visitante tiene!- exclamó con un tono que rayaba a lo de abogado incriminando a un acusado. Magical desplomó sus cejas mientras el rostro de Serverus se estrechaba fastidiado por la asistente, quien la joven sonrió con suficiencia, sintiéndose la heroína -, ¡Pero no se preocupe! Yo me encar…

-Retírense- interrumpió Serverus con brevedad. La chica parpadeó seguido.

-¿Qué nos reti…?- dudaba la joven y una mirada severa de él fue suficiente. La asistente se dio vuelta -. ¡Afuera, ya lo oyeron, de prisa!- ordenó echando a los guardias y cerrar la puerta, no sin antes emitir un "permiso" con un movimiento de cabeza y retirarse, lo que provocó un levantamiento de cejas en la castaña en tanto Serverus lanzaba un bufido restregándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Si no fuera tan eficiente…- farfulló malgeniado para sí.

-¿Y bien?- instó Magical sin ni siquiera haberse inmutado de la breve interrupción ni su comentario, manteniendo su actitud calmada -. ¿La vas a llamar?

-Aclaremos las cosas- exclamó tajante e impaciente apartando las manos de la cara para depositar sus secos ojos en los suyos -. ¿No quería espacio?- forzó una sardónica sonrisa -. Le doy su espacio- su expresión cambió con dureza -. Ahora vete.

-Qué infantil, Lulamoon- renegó con un torcido gesto -. Ella quería espacio, sí, pero no que la abandonaras.

-¡Qué divertido!- exclamó con una irreverente sonrisa que no hizo más que agriar más su semblante templadamente duro -. Porque desde mi posición- se señaló-, quien abandonó su casa, sus cosas, su padre, fue Beatrix.

-¿Y te has preguntado por qué?- desafió con una mano en su cintura.

-Ya aclaré las cosas, Smile- respondió estirando su corbata para volver a su silla y su atención a la laptop -. Ahora, sal- ordenó.

-Es por eso mismo- murmuró entrecerrándole la mirada -. Todo es desde tu posición. Todo es lo que tú dices. Lo que el resto sienta no te compete.

-Creo que estoy confundido- murmulló sin desprender la vista de la pantalla -. Se supone que me evité tus irritantes berrinches hace tiempo.

-¿Adivina qué?- exclamó con rigidez y se inclinó a cerrarle la laptop de golpe inclinándose lo suficiente para obligarlo a mirarla de vuelta, esta vez sus ojos rosados habían perdido su calma suave por unos más duros que desafiaban los suyos -. ¡Estás atado a mí porque tenemos una hija en común que vive conmigo, llorando porque su padre no levanta el teléfono por hacerse el ciervo herido!

-¡Maldita sea, Magical!- se quejó levantándose del asiento con mirada ardida -. ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡No la até a su cuarto! ¡La dejé que haga lo que quiera, lo que se le dé la gana! ¿No quería eso acaso?

-No. No quería eso- respondió seguido de un gruñido -. ¡Eres más ciego porque no quieres ver!

-¡Por último no te entrometas! ¡No tienes por qué meterte!

-¡Claro que sí, soy su madre! ¡Y si alguien la hace llorar tengo que hacer algo, aunque sea su propio padre que lo haga!

-¡¿Dónde estabas cuando le pasaba "algo" hace años, que vienes a echarme la culpa sólo a mí?!

-¡Alejada por una orden judicial por tu culpa, ególatra egoísta!

-¡¿Yo te ofendí, payasa?!

-¡No ofendo, si es un hecho!- pisoteó el piso-. ¡Y maldición! ¡Se supone que ya no íbamos a pelear!

-¡No recuerdo que hayamos hecho otra cosa más que eso!

-¿Y las partes cuando dijimos "te amo"?- escupió para callar abruptamente.

Los ojos de Serverus recorrieron el meneo torpe de Magical, en un repentino silencio que pareció pesarles encima. Serverus tensó la expresión, pero esta vez su voz perdió dureza pero no firmeza.

-Vete de una vez, Magical-esta vez se oyó como un pedido, no orden.

-No- negó alzando la mirada -. No porque esto lo hago por ella, no por ti.

-¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?

-¿Es una broma? - farfulló con una sonrisa triste -. Me quedé ocho años. Ocho años de mi vida por ti, Serverus. Pero nunca nada es suficiente para ti. Nada- agitó la cabeza -. No puedes hacerle eso a Trixie. Por eso vengo aquí, a exigirte, que no la castigues por haber encontrado una voz que no quieres oír porque no es más el loro que tenías. Ella sólo quiere que la aceptes y ya. Que le demuestres que la amas por lo que es y puede dar- exclamó pesadamente, que entre que hablaba, Serverus entornaba más dura no sólo la cara, sino todo el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes, Magical?- la interrumpió prácticamente entredientes -. ¡Estoy realmente hastiado que creas que no quiero a mi hija!

-¡Escúchame bien por una vez!- reclamó -. Dije que le demuestres que la quieres, no que no la quieres.

-¡¿Y qué no hice por ella?!- se apresuró en decir, casi rojo para esas alturas -. ¡La preparaba para el mundo que no pide perdón si te pisan! Jugando a la desaparición y sacar conejos del sombrero la distraían de lo que tenía en manos ¡Esto!- expandió sus manos a su oficina -. ¡Esto era suyo! ¡Sólo tenía que seguir lo que mi familia hizo y tenía asegurado todo! ¡Una casa, dinero, éxito, familia! ¿Ahora, qué? ¡Ahora nada! - señaló a un espacio vacío, como si hubiera alguien ahí -. ¡Aparece esa niña que incendió un juego del parque y Beatrix hace basura lo que hice por ella! ¡Pero no! ¡Resulta que el monstruo soy yo!- se desahogó, respirando incluso entrecortado. Magical lo quedó mirando, ensimismada.

¿Estaba celoso? ¿De la amiga de su hija? Aunque sonara tonto, rió irónicamente por dentro, porque una pequeña e inofensiva parte de ella, también lo estaba.

-Esa niña como le dices- le contestó con serena seriedad -hizo más con Trixie de lo que los dos juntos hicimos.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Las últimas semanas mi casa entraban y salían niños visitando a Beatrix! Y ella…

-…se veía feliz- le completó la oración con tranquilidad mientras Serverus bufaba contrariado, enmudeciéndose un momento.

-Yo también lo intenté- farfulló con impotencia en su tono aun duro -. ¡Intenté lo que sé! Pero tampoco fue suficiente. Ni para ella- la quedó mirando -. Ni para ti- terminó por murmurar y tirarse al asiento con un pesado resoplido. -. Eres una gran mancha rosada en la pared. Una enorme mancha, Magical- continuó diciendo sin apartarle la mirada -. ¡Enorme!- agitó la cabeza, contrariado -. Nada en mi vida estaba manchado. Y tú lo manchaste. Manchaste todo. Absolutamente todo.

Magical se tomó un breve momento, y como él, se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, despacio.

-Me dejaste hacerlo. Me querías- masculló y él volvió a verla -. Cuando sólo éramos tú y yo, no había tantos problemas. Pero cuando al fin me presentaste a tu familia y el consorcio ya fue tuyo, cambiaste. Intentaste cambiarme. Me sentí tan traicionada pero quería hacerte feliz- suspiró-. Eras mi esposo, el padre del bebé que esperaba, y te amaba. Creí que podía hacerlo, pero no pude. Y todo se dañó- se extinguió su voz, mirando el ensimismado rostro de Serverus. Si no la interrumpía, debía estar de acuerdo, al fin, con algo -. Sé que te presionaron- fue más sutil en decir. Serverus entiesó la barbilla con la mirada inadvertida -. Sé que te robaron la vida por todo… esto- miró su alrededor -. Por eso presionas también. Me presionaste a mí. Presionaste a Trixie. Querías repetir el estilo de vida de tu familia con nosotras, pero…- sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos -…me elegiste a mí, Serverus. Yo no era como esas mujeres. Debiste escoger a una joven de ese mundo. Pero no. Me elegiste a mí. Y tu hija, por desgracia si es que lo ves así, salió mucho a mí, pero también de ti. No lo sé- suspiró abatida -. Sólo…todo salió mal aunque tuvimos buenas intenciones, cada uno en su cabeza. Yo intenté ser la esposa que querías, Trixie intentó ser la hija que querías. Y tú no querías fallarnos con lo que tu familia quería para la tuya. Pero al final del día, girando en torno a ti, todos fallamos…

No hubo otras palabras durante un buen rato.

Los dos estaban ahí, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Magical tenía su mirada distraída a un lado, Serverus estaba en su gran silla del otro lado, mirándola pero a la vez, no. Estaban separados por el escritorio. Pero de repente, en vez de la oficina, se sintió en una ruidosa avenida infestada de luces, y en vez de un escritorio, una calle con carros que conducían a gran velocidad era lo que los distanciaba. Del otro lado de la calle, había una chica de gabardina púrpura abrazándose de la forzada brisa de los automóviles. Su cabello castaño removiéndose, cubriéndoles partes de la cara, que miraba impaciente el semáforo que no cambiaba de color que cuando miró distraídamente hacia enfrente, esta vez ella lo miró a él. Y sonrió. Así de fácil. Una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro. Y a su vez, la luz cambió a rojo y los autos frenaron. Y ella cruzó la calle, aun mirando, aun sonriendo, y muy entusiasmada en su dirección. Y nunca la había visto en su vida. Recuerda haber pensado que debía sonreírle a alguien parado cerca de él o tras sus espaldas. No quiso sentirse tonto en mirar a los lados creyéndose que esa chispeante chica de grandes ojos rosados en realidad estaba encantada por él. Porque ni al caso. Pero así fue. Incomprendido y sí, realmente incómodo, vio a la joven detenerse frente a él con una juguetona sonrisa y mirada audaz.

-¿Tienes algo que darme para que tengas las manos en los bolsillos?

Su mirada no pudo ser más abrumada. Serverus la miró con suma incredulidad, él teniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón que por impulso, rebuscó en ellos y entonces, sintió un objeto extraño, justo en el bolsillo derecho. Bajó la mirada y descolocado, sacó un tallo de una flor de pétalos rosados claro.

-¡Un clavel!- exclamó Magical y le tomó la flor de su mano. Serverus sintió el roce de sus dedos y alzó los ojos, viéndola oliendo la flor con una relajada sonrisa. Ella desprendió la flor y lo miró con ternura y juguetona -. Me encantan los claveles… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-…- no salía de la impresión, con perplejidad. Pero no era por el truco. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le hablaba de esa manera tan informal, tan...natural. Ella rió, muy entretenida mirándolo fijamente.

-Si eso te sorprendió, más vale que vengas a verme- exclamó estirándole una lámina de publicidad que él se limitó en posar sus ojos en la hoja y lo tomó en automático, mucho más confuso pero intrigado, del folleto que presentaba a esa chica, como una ilusionista -. Tengo un show en una hora- arrugó su nariz y su sonrisa se entornó un tanto petulante, por lo que le fue inevitablemente encantador, como adorable -. Te juro- se acomodó la flor tras su oreja y sus ojos confiados ganaron un nuevo brillo en su color rosa -que cambiará tu vida para siempre- prometió.

-Tenías razón- murmuró Serverus repentinamente. Magical volvió en sí mirándolo levantarse de su silla con su enseriada mirada en ella -. Fallamos. Pero ya tuvimos muchos años para odiarnos y echarnos la culpa- agregó, manteniendo la compostura. -. Beatrix está mejor contigo-exclamó y Magical desencajó la boca de sorpresa. Él siguió hablando de corrido, como si a la primera pausa, se echaría para atrás-. No puedo entender como tú, lo que Beatrix ahora es. No puedo fingir que no me incomoda y me cuesta aceptar, lo que eso conlleva, lo que significa, de estar expuesta a algún fenómeno extraño como la última vez en la que la creíamos aún desaparecida. Tú puedes darle eso, incluso más. Yo aún la estoy entendiendo. No todo hice bien, me he equivocado. Pero en algo no…- agregó mirándola fijo -...no puedo pedirle que regrese, si no es feliz conmigo, por más que la quiera.

-…- enmudeció, con los ojos achicándose como si escaneara entre sus palabras alguna indirecta. -. ¿Sigues hablando de Trixie?

-Es demasiado tarde para que hable de otra cosa contigo.

-Eso sí- exclamó rígida -. Demasiado después de lo que me hiciste pasar- aclaró la garganta para cambiar de tono, por recuperar la idea principal de la discusión, su hija -.-Puedo estar comprendiendo tu frustración. Sé que no es lo que esperabas, ni siquiera para mí ha sido fácil asimilar sobre esa magia y ser en Trixie, pero obligarla a ignorar, que nada ocurre después que ella y sus amigas enfrentaron hace semanas atrás, es un imposible- agitó la cabeza -. Estas realmente equivocado si crees que apartarte es hacer algo por ella, es hacer nada. Nos necesita. Siempre nos necesitó unidos, como familia. No somos esposos, pero seguimos siendo sus padres y debemos lidiar todo juntos porque es su amor por nosotros los que nos atará toda la vida, Serverus - se levantó -. Así que si quieres darle la familia unida que le debemos, más vale poner nuestra parte para ser de una vez un verdadero equipo y empieza por no "intentar", porque no es suficiente y empieza a hacer. Y si no...en serio lo lamento por ti, Lulamoon- así como él hace un momento, lo miró particularmente fijo -. Pero no puedes esperar que los demás se queden, si te cuesta sacrificar un poquito de tu ego para comprenderlos- culminó en una certera sentencia con una última mirada agazapada mirando su impenetrable silencio.

Magical se dio vuelta, caminando a la salida, sin saber bien qué rostro poner después.

…

Un bol lleno a rebosar de palomitas, dos vasos con soda y la laptop con la página de la plataforma Netflix abierta. Durante un rato, Thunderlane se ocupó de acomodar el centro de mesa de la sala con la intención de distraer a Carrot Top de esa actitud ciertamente ansiosa en la que andaba, todo porque había mencionado el nombre Joe. Applejack ya le había platicado lo que sabía del pasado de Golden, no siendo muchos detalles, sólo el resumen que Bonbon le había contado cuando estaban en el escondite subterráneo. Y ese resumen fue lo suficientemente difícil de escuchar. Thunderlane se sentó un momento en el sillón frente a la mesa de centro con una mueca pensativa. Ha decir verdad, además de hacer algo por ella, se ofreció quedarse con Golden porque sentía que Applejack la estaba sobreprotegiendo demasiado. Y con la palabrería de indicaciones que le dijo antes de irse, sólo reforzó lo que ya sabía. Tal vez por eso Golden, o más bien, Carrot, evitó decirle que le sonaba el nombre de Joe, para no preocuparla.

Orgulloso, sonrió viendo todo listo para pasar el rato aunque arrugó su frente y se llevó una mano al mentón. "Ni siquiera he hecho esto con Applejack...debería planearlo. Sólo que no en la sala.." sonrió juguetón " ..tal vez en la cama…" le agradó de más la idea y podía ya verse a ambos recostados en el colchón, sólo iluminados con la pantalla de la laptop, con Applejack enrollada de brazos y piernas a él de los más acaramelada, besándolo insistentemente en el rostro mientras él tenía sonrisa de rey, sonrisa que en el presente tenía pero muy lejos de aparentar alguien de realeza sino más bien muy engatusada y alelada hundido en sus fantasías, para entonces sacudirse la cabeza y darse manotones a los lados de la cara para caer en la realidad, mirando su alrededor, viéndose aún solo. Levantó una ceja.

-Hum...he oído que las chicas tardan en el baño...pero ella ya lleva demasiado…- murmuró pensativo, saliendo de la sala hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Applejack se fue, Thunderlane entró a la casa y buscó a Carrot, que la encontró dentro del baño.

-Estoy bien. Ya salgo- le había avisado ella. Thunderlane torció las cejas por la voz un tanto extraña, pero sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Yo dejaré todo listo abajo. ¡Nos las pasaremos bien!- alentó en intención de animarla.

Ahora subía las escaleras y cuando caminaba a lo largo del pasillo, su pisadas salpicó agua. Thunderlane paró a raya, extrañado, y bajó la mirada para ver que corría agua por el piso de madera. Levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta que toda esa agua venía de debajo de la puerta del baño.

Se palideció.

-Golden…- musitó y se echó a correr chapoteando agua a su paso.-. ¡Gol…! ¡Carrot! - se corrigió trabándosele la lengua y llegó al baño haciendo girar la perilla una y otra vez mientras con la otra mano golpeaba la puerta insistentemente-. ¡Soy Thunderlane! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Háblame!-exclamó pegando su oído a la puerta, esforzando a escuchar algo, pero no escuchaba nada más que agua correr, cada vez más preocupado al no oír respuesta y haciéndose hacia atrás, se empujó contra la puerta con fuerza moviendo la perilla, con intención de forzarla.

Pero era inútil. No era un Apple, o un Bulk Biceps. Se distanció de la puerta mirando a los lados, tratando de no entrar en pánico y pensar, por lo que corrió escalera abajo, sin importar mojar el resto de la casa a su paso, sólo llegó hasta la cocina donde había visto que se cuelgan un juego de llaves. Tomó todas y volvió a subir. Se cayó cuando corrió por el empapado pasillo, incluso cuando intentaba levantarse, y volvió frente a la puerta del baño. Las manos le temblaban, rebuscando llaves para acertar a la perilla y el corazón golpeteaba su pecho.

"Por favor, por favor, que no hayas hecho una locura, no, no, no" rogaba en su interior sintiendo que la garganta le iba a estallar poniendo una llave tras otras al no encajar en la cerradura, cuando entonces una llave cedió. Thunderlane sintió que se paralizaba todo, incluso un fino sonido brotó no sabía de dónde, con tremendo temor de qué se encontraría detrás de la puerta.

Aun así, la abrió de golpe y entró apresuradamente.

.

.

.

.

 _Momentos antes…._

La puerta se cerró tras ella tan despacio que inclusive fue imperceptible el sonido del chasquido cuando se adaptó al marco.

Carrot Top apegó su cuerpo tras la puerta del baño con la mirada perdida hacia algún lado que desconocía. Applejack ya debió de haberse ido, después de convencerse en dejar a Thunderlane con ella. Oyó su conversación y se sentía confusamente molesta.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, giró el rostro hacia el espejo, en donde pudo ver su mirada turbia entre sus cejas arqueadas en un ligero ceño de angustia.

Ellos habían hablado de ella, nombrándola "Golden".

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que despertó del coma. Todo este tiempo sólo quería evitar pensar, sentir, recordar…

Pero ahora en su mente de manera forzosa, le relampagueó un rápido recuerdo, de alguien más llamándola por Golden. Y era Bonbon. Ella fuera de sí en su habitación de hospital, reclamándole al no reconocer que ese era su nombre. Pues estaba equivocada. Su nombre era Carrot, Carrot Top. Pero si lo era… ¿Por qué incluso Applejack, la persona en la que más confiaba, la llamaba por ese otro nombre? Un nombre que quería evitar saber de dónde viene, porque si era de su pasado, eso significaba volver a él, tener que recordar lo que...la llevó a estar en coma en primer lugar.

Ella sabía que Applejack conocía su pasado. No era tonta. Incluso lo sabrían las demás compañeras que estuvieron cuidándola durante su coma, y a quienes les costaba recibir sus visitas porque le entraba mucha ansiedad casi asfixiante. Sabía muy bien que todos quienes la rodeaban aparentaban seguirle "el juego" por decirlo de alguna forma. La llamaban Carrot Top sabiendo que (supuestamente) se llama Golden Harvest. No mencionaban nada de su vida anterior al coma, por temor que la llevara a algún ataque de pánico como los que tiene cuando le vienen pesadillas. Por eso no pudo decirle a Applejack del nombre familiar que Thunderlane detonó en ella por accidente.

"Joe...Joe…" se repite y de nuevo siente ese estado alerta en su interior. Y vio como sus ojos se dilataban reflejándose en el espejo. No recordaba un tal Joe, pero instintivamente su cuerpo sí lo hacía, poniéndose tenso, como a la defensiva y cauteloso. Su alrededor se ponía como en cámara lenta, como si en algún momento algo, o más bien, alguien se abalanzaría sobre ella. Mantenía su rostro sobre el reflejo de su espejo, dado un momento de dar la sensación que vigilaba su propio reflejo, como si aguardara un movimiento de su parte. Su respiración se adaptó lenta pero profunda, cada vez más en guardia, concentrando sus ahora intensos ojos verdes, hacia los suyos propios del reflejo, en un zumbido que cubrió toda su cabeza.

Cuando el sonido de golpes de la puerta la hizo volver en sí.

-Carrot, ¿Estás aquí?

Era Thunderlane. La pelinaranja sale de su estado, pero no sintiéndose muy diferente.

-Sí- contesta como si masticara las palabras.

-Ehm… ¿Está todo bien?

-Estoy bien. Ya salgo- su voz sale por salir, escuchándose muy airada y forzada.

-De acuerdo. Yo dejaré todo listo abajo. ¡Nos las pasaremos bien!

En serio él lo intentaba. Quería ayudarla, lo sabía. Y en lo más profundo de su ser atesoraba eso, pero estaba mal sentirse así. Mal porque sería desleal a la amiga que la acogió y le dio una lugar en su familia. Pero él era como el resto. Y Applejack por más buena que sea, también.

Sabían, todos sabían lo que ella era en realidad. Qué tan terrible debió ser para que nadie quiera tener el valor de decírselo de una vez. No quería saberlo, pero fingir que ellos no sabían y la trataban por quien es, Carrot Top, era algo que a la larga, estaba careciendo de propósito.

Y empezó a entrar en un espiral frenético.

Ella fingía. Ellos fingían. Por más buenas sean sus intenciones, estaba viviendo un engaño por una verdad que no se atrevía a conocer ni recordar. ¿Quién era Golden en realidad? O mejor pregunta, ¿Quién era Carrot? ¿Ellos se quedaban por cuál de las dos? ¿Esperan a que Golden "vuelva"? Eso quiere decir que en realidad no la quieren a ella, a Carrot Top. Están esperando a la que en realidad conocen, a Golden. Pero no puede culparlos, porque ni ella estaba segura de quién era Carrot.

Carrot parecía ser solo la sombra de Golden. Entonces ella en realidad no existe. Golden debería existir en su lugar, pero eso significaría que todo lo malo de su pasado volvería. Y volvería Joe. No sólo él. Habían más. Estaba segura, por sus pesadillas, aunque no sabía quiénes eran y qué querían de ella. No, sí sabía. La querían lastimar. Podrían estar cerca. La volverían a lastimar. Y lastimarían a los Apple por haberla escondido de ellos. Sintió la sangre bajarse de zopetón. No podía desgraciarles la vida después de todo lo que hicieron por ella. Podría escapar. Tendría que escapar. Pero la encontrarían. Siempre lo hacen. La encuentran. Estaba atrapada. No había salida.

Sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, se había quedado en una especie de catatonía. Su mirada estaba vacía con ojos bien abiertos quieta tal estatua, con esa sensación de abandono, que volvía a sentirse extrañamente familiar.

Todo se volvió instintivo, como si ya nada fuera real.

*Flashback*

" _-¿Puedes quedarte?- resonó una voz quebradiza y forzada -. Sólo por un rato- insistía, rebotando en eco en un pasillo vacío a la par que unos pasos se alejaban de ella -. Una hora, o menos si quieres- empezó a suplicar al ver que solo se alejaba de ella -. Pero...por favor, ven...no quiero estar sola…_

 _Los pasos cesaron y se volteó una Bonbon mucho más joven, una niña que rozaba apenas a la pubertad, que encaró con su expresión más dura y severa de su repertorio, entre el firme ceño y gesto fastidiado de sus labios, a una asimismo joven Golden, con hematomas y laceraciones en el rostro y lo que se veía de sus brazos, en una parada débil deteniendo el caminar lento y pausado por las heridas de su cuerpo, latiéndole varias zonas, de dolor._

 _-No puedes seguir así…- farfulló con amargura. También tenía heridas, pero era obvio quién se llevó la peor parte -. Te juro que no sé por qué te escogieron. Es obvio que no harás ninguna diferencia- lanzó un bufido -. Espero en serio que me cambien de compañero porque por tu culpa retrasas mi entrenamiento. Así ya nadie tendrá que lidiar contigo- colgó su bolso sobre su hombro y volteó mientras concluía-. No es que alguien vaya a echarte de menos._

 _Sus pasos fueron lo único que se escuchó. Golden la vio irse, con la mirada temblorosa._

 _Ella tenía razón._

 _No pertenecía a ningún lado. Jamás iba a aprender, porque no quería. Podría haber sido una niña traviesa, pero nunca buscaba lastimar a nadie. Pero aquí se atrevían. La atacaban para que reaccionara, pero no lo hacía. Era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de esos golpes la matara. Así que…_

 _¿...por qué no solo apresurar las cosas...?_

 _Después de todo, se cansó de esperar que alguien viniera a rescatarla. Debía romper la burbuja y reconocer de una vez, que nadie vendría._

 _Creía que del orfanato aparecerían. Rogaba por ese día y había jurado no volver a hacer travesuras, a portarse bien, hacer caso lo que los adultos le decían. Sería la niña que con compresión y paciencia, los tutores educaban, y finalmente una familia la querrían y la adoptarian, y todo lo demás quedaría sólo como una pesadilla._

 _Pero tal vez seguía aquí, porque seguro ni la buscaban. De seguro sintieron alivio de ya no lidiar con ella. No tendrían que malhumorarse con sus sabidas escapadas, engañar para recibir algún juguete o postre, fingir enfermedades para no recibir clases. Para todos ella era un problema a donde sea que estuviese._

 _Y ya no podía esperar más, ni mucho menos aguantar para que esa sensación desapareciera..."._

En el presente, Carrot inexpresiva, abrió el grifo de la bañera.

Lo mismo había hecho la de hace años atrás.

Dejó que se llenara y caminó hacia el espejo, para mirarse, y el reflejo que vio fue la de la moreteada Golden de perfiles aun conservadas pueriles, que se había parado sólo para haber roto el espejo.

Un trozo en forma de gota había sido su elección. Y entonces se sumergió a la bañera, cerrándosele los ojos.

Sentir el agua como desinfectante natural en sus heridas que le hacían arder aún más. Pero no había que preocuparse, el dolor iba a desaparecer.

Recuerda la sensación de su cabello flotar en el agua.

La respiración agitada.

El miedo.

Las lágrimas.

Los recuerdos buenos.

Los recuerdos malos, para sumergirse toda para aparentar un chapuzón a una piscina en una de las visitas al parque acuático del orfanato.

Se sentía en otro mundo bajo el agua, casi en el espacio por los movimientos pesados de su cuerpo entre la masa de agua. Era un buen escenario al cual aferrarse, incluso otorgándole una breve sensación de paz, hundiéndose en la caída de un tobogán, para esta vez no volver a salir por aire y no escuchar el grito que soltó, provocando un torrente de burbujas bajo el agua de la bañera cuando se dio el primer y único corte en el brazo y se diluía la sangre como serpientes rojizas escurrirse por la corriente y teñir el agua, sólo para ser sacada de la bañera.

No tenía noción del tiempo para saber los minutos que habrían pasado, o siquiera transcurrieron.

Salir al aire la hizo aspirar violenta por la boca por oxígeno, lo que provocó que tosiera mientras entre la confusión era tomada con poco cuidado para volverse toda una película de horror cuando vio las hileras de sangre empapar su mano y gotear al suelo, siendo sujetada en cada brazo, más que como un herido, un preso. Sintió una presión rodeando el brazo, un torniquete, y una mano grande apretándole la mandíbula en una agarre fuerte para alzarle la cara con brusca violencia, viendo entre los mechones mojados del rostro, al hombre que la torturaba día tras día, con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro y fulminante mirada que destrozó aún más su espíritu.

-Normalmente, dejamos a los suicidas salirse con la suya, porque nos hacen el favor de deshacerse de su debilidad, pero eres una excepción- atrajo más el rostro hacia adelante con hostilidad, provocándole un quejido, forzándola a mirarlo cara a cara, su rostro empedrado que la miraba con completa dominación -. Me perteneces y no te dejaré ir, jamás- sus palabras fueron más frías y duras, mientras no sabía si eran gotas de agua que aun resbalaban por su rostro o eran lágrimas, tal vez ambas -. Ninguna que está bajo mi tutela, se va a librar de mí- sentenció hosco y hostil, soltándola de golpe, aun dejándola desangrar agarrada tal prisionera por recibir la horca, pero para esas alturas, su visión le fallaba y escuchaba distorsionado, pero oyó muy bien las últimas palabras -. Si ni tu propia vida valoras, Harvest, no valorarás la vida de nadie más. No temerás a la muerte, será más fácil de ahora en adelante. Si vas a morir, no mueras de esta manera patética. Yo te haré morir con honor. Morir sirviendome, en una misión.

Ese día abandonó toda esperanza y aceptó el infierno de una vez.

Y ahora…. se quemaba en sus llamas…

... como la primera vez.

.

.

.

.

La fuerza con la que Thunderlane abrió la puerta la hizo estrellar contra la pared, mostrando todo el piso del baño inundado. El espejo botiquín sobre el lavabo estaba abierto y desordenado, y al fondo, estaba la cortina de la bañera cerrada, de donde seguía desbordando agua del grifo que aún corría. Thunderlane se aceleró hasta ahí y abrió de golpe la cortina.

Su mirada se entornó bien abierta al verla...vacía.

Desubicado, meneó la cabeza para sentir la brisa que salía de algún lado. Levantó los ojos hacia el ventanal, del primer piso, a más de diez metros de altura, abierto de par en par.

-¿Qué…?- farfulló incrédulo para sí mismo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

…

" _Parecía aún ser de noche, porque el sol aún no había invocado el amanecer. Pero no faltaba mucho. El cierre de una maleta sonó y al ser el único sonido de la casa, resonó en los oídos en un molesto ruido._

 _Twilight estaba apegada al marco de la puerta, mirando sin decir palabra, viendo el cuerpo de Moon White por la habitación hasta que terminó de empacar sólo lo necesario y dejar otras cosas. Cuando se dio vuelta y sus ojos grises la vieron en la quieta seriedad de su rostro, sintió un segundo corazón en su cabeza, porque los latidos aceleraron tanto que retumbaba en su cráneo. Debía ser que había ganado otro corazón, porque tenía sentimientos divididos. De alguna forma que no se explicara, la persona (más bien pony) que más quería, era también la que más detestaba. Lo amaba/odiaba. Le preocupa/frustra sus decisiones. Le entristecía/detestaba que haya decidido irse. Pero coincidentemente, ambos corazones renegaban estremecerse de impotencia, de que aún sobre todo lo que desacordaban, no quería dejarlo ir._

 _No estaba segura qué rostro habría puesto, ni tan hundida había estado en sus pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta que se había acercado a ella cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos tocar la punta de los suyos. Twilight alzó la mirada. Sintió reconformación/ desgarro la calidez de sus ojos mientras enredaban sus dedos hasta fundir sus manos. Y sentirse conectados. Más de lo que alguna vez habían estado, ahora que se habían prometido convertirse en esposos. Que unirían sus vidas cuando se volvieran a ver, pase lo que pase. Y eso sólo le daba mucho valor y fuerza._

 _Por lo que no tenía palabras qué decir, y recalcar su discurso lo encontraba de más, por lo que se limitó entregarle una mirada larga y fija, que le resumiera todo lo que albergaba en su interior, pero como suponía, él no se quedó atrás, y le dio una misma mirada, que le hizo de cierta manera enojar, porque no estaba de acuerdo. Entiesó su barbilla y algo en su mirada habría cambiado, que Moon White terminó por cerrar sus ojos con pesada resignación y se inclinó a levantar la otra mano tras su cuello y colocar su frente sobre la suya._

 _Sólo faltaba una entonada para que en esa posición, pudieran bailar algo dulce y lento. Tal vez sólo bastaba con el dúo que hacía el rítmico latido de sus corazones, por lo que cediendo a un suave meneo, se dedicaron una pieza, escuchándose sus pasos cambiar de lugar en aquella posición de forma tranquila, cerrar los ojos y casi transportarse a otro lugar, lejos de tantas preocupaciones. En su caso, Twilight se transportó en aquel baile en el parque del ahora extinto Canterlot. Cuando lo hizo bailar frente a desconocidos pidiendo una canción lenta. Aquel contaría de los mejores recuerdos de su vida, si no fuera por la interrupción que hubo después y terminara en sólo más tristeza._

 _-Te entiendo- sonó la voz de Moon White como si se filtrara no de su boca, sino de su interior. Escucharla así de cerca e íntima, hizo que sus dos corazones volvieran a estremecerse con una atención tal que quería grabarla tal cual como saliera -. Quiero que lo sepas, Twilight. Entiendo y comprendo tu posición- sintió el roce de la piel de su frente sobre la suya cuando se apartó ligeramente para verla -.Sé que lo que te pido que consideres…_

 _-Ya lo hablamos- le interrumpió tajante, y el pequeño baile terminó. Aunque no fuese su intención sonar dura como lo sintió. De todos modos él no cambió su actitud por ello._

 _-Lo lamento pero tengo que- contestó con tono templado -. Tengo que decirte que sé lo que es estar en tu lugar al pedirte lo que…ya sabes- ella agradeció de alguna manera que tampoco quiera recalcar "eso" -…porque Sunset, lo ha pedido._

 _Y los corazones de Twilight se paralizaron al escucharlo. Pero su cabeza se meneó, en negación mientras él se esforzaba en pronunciar lo que Sunset había… dado "permiso" que ellos hiciesen, porque mientras él tenía así sea una remota oportunidad, para ella, ya era muy tarde ser salvada. Pero Twilight sólo negó con la cabeza. Porque esas cosas no pasan. Esas cosas nunca llegan a pasar. Esas cosas no permitirían que sucediera._

 _Y ahora estaba revelándolo"._

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- reclamó Applejack haciéndose hacia adelante, acercándose demasiado a Twilight con la mirada intensa y temblante que como ella no se movió un centímetro, terminó por gritarle en la cara -. ¡¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos que Sunset pudo comunicarse?! ¡Y para decir que la asesinaran!- su cuerpo tembló -. ¡Es nuestra amiga también!- terminó por vociferar, para sentir las manos de Rainbow tomarla por los brazos desde atrás, para apartarla y dejara de violar el espacio personal de Twilight, que parecía si no lo hiciese, la iba a tumbar.

Normalmente, Applejack sería la primera en calmar los ánimos y controlar la situación. Pero no esta vez. No que una de las personas que más quería y había literalmente, perdido, había dado señales de su existencia, sólo para pedir que no tuvieran piedad con ella. Que no volvería. Todas las chicas estaban tremendamente conmocionadas, a duras penas tratando de procesar lo escuchado en sus estáticas paradas y expresiones.

Twilight tenía una expresión igual afectada que el resto, desbordando las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, sabía que tenía razón.

Explicar en totalidad lo que Moon White había experimentado esa noche en la que se encontró con Sunset a sus amigas, fue de las cosas más difíciles que haya hecho en su vida. Reconoció recién, la valentía con la que Moon White de tenerla enfrente y pedirle...lo que le pidió, sin romperse en el proceso.

Estaba tan ocupada en no procesar su…"permiso", que ahora sentía que le había fallado, porque no había sido de gran apoyo para él como él había sido con ella. No podía ni siquiera pensar sin que le ardiera las venas de los tormentosos pensamientos y precauciones que él aventajaba pensar y aún sobre eso, ser fuerte también para abrazarla en las noches y tranquilizar sus alocadas neurosis.

Ella prefirió guardar silencio e ignorar esos "detalles", porque esas no eran opciones para ella, para nadie que conociera alguna vez. Era inservible pensarlo. Y ahora estaba aquí, confesándoselo a sus amigas.

Y entendió que, por más se repitiera lo contrario y contradijera hasta quedarse sin voz, una diminuta semilla de duda había estado germinando todo este tiempo y brotado de la nada, asfixiando su optimismo.

Tal vez él siempre tuvo razón. Ella solía irse por las ramas. También era terca. Y ahora pagaba el precio.

-No tuve ninguna mala intención- se defendió Twilight ante el reclamo de la vaquera, que aún tenía su mirada afectada pero a la vez enojada, que sus ojos parecían querer brincar de su rostro. Twilight presionó la suya, viendo a cada una de las chicas, estando ellas a su manera procesando la información -. ¡Ustedes más que nadie entienden lo imposible que es aceptar que…!- calló, mordiéndose la lengua sin importar el dolor, meneando la cabeza y volver agachar la mirada.

-¿Ese monstruo…nos quitó a Sunset…?- masculló Rainbow con desprecio, estupefacta, sin poder ocultar la fuerza en la que sus ojos se intensificó el dolor e impotencia.

-No... no puedo creerlo- balbuceó Fluttershy abrazándose a sí misma, con la mirada aguada -. Sunset…-cerró sus ojos con fuerza perdiendo la lucha contra un llanto que se le venía ya encima-...la perdimos…- jadeó con voz muy aguda, tapándose la cara para de alguna forma, amortiguar su llanto.

-No, no, no, no- negó Rarity hacia ella de forma inmediata, tomándole de los hombros y forzar una sonrisa. Tenía sus ojos azules intensamente rebosados de zozobra, y las mejillas se volvían rojizas -. No, querida, no digas eso- empezó a hablar, pero su voz salía quebradiza y temblorosa -. Ella...ella no la pasa bien y por eso...dice esas cosas...pero todo estará bien- asintió rápidamente aspirando fuerte por la nariz y le empezaba arder los ojos -. Todo saldrá bien porque tenemos el Corazón de Cristal de nuestro lado- alzó la cabeza hacia Pinkie Pie, que se había sentado a un par de metros de distancia, aun sosteniendo el corazón, mirándolo fijo, con su cabello desentonado, desinflado conservando débiles sus rizos.

Fue ahí que Twilight volvió en sí, observando a la fiestera. Caminó hacia ella, y las vistas de las demás la siguieron. Sin decir palabra, Twilight se sentó junto a la pelirosada, que no se había inmutado de su llegada.

-Pinkie...lo lamento-exclamó Twilight en un tono muy suave y rasposo -. Por gritarte y exigirte…yo…no sabía que tenía guardado todo esto y…perdí los estribos…tú tienes razón- aquello hizo a su amiga verla con atención. Twilight miró el corazón entre sus manos -. No puedo...sacrificar nuestra única salvación- aclaró su garganta para volver a verla -. No pensé con claridad...hay mucho en riesgo. Yo...dejaré que succione la magia por sí misma. Yo…

-¿Qué pasará con Sunset?- la interrumpió de repente. Twilight entornó la mirada, desprendiéndola del corazón para ver que su amiga le había dado la cara, llena de seriedad pero a su vez acongojada.

-Yo...- meneó la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le dolió hablar -…no lo sé.

Pinkie le sostuvo la mirada un momento para volver su atención al corazón, en una pequeña pausa.

-No puedo...perder a otra amiga…-murmuró. Y Twilight vio las primerizas lágrimas recorrer las mejillas rosadas de Pinkie Pie, por lo que se juntó a ella, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro, en un intento de consolarla y consolarse a ella misma, recibiendo su cabeza también.

-Yo tampoco, Pinkie…

-Pero si las cosas están tan mal como ella dice…- se oyó la rígida voz de Applejack-... ¿Cumpliremos lo que pidió?

Un nuevo silencio se cierne.

Nadie dice nada.

Cada una está en su propio mundo.

Pinkie mira el corazón pero sus ojos parecen en realidad no verlo. Twilight sigue mirando hacia abajo y hunde las manos a la tierra hasta arrancar hierba del césped. Fluttershy no puede dejar de llorar. Rarity tiene la cara desgastada y ya no puede pronunciar palabra, increíblemente dejando a un lado su lloriqueo dramático que tanto la caracteriza, aún consternada. Rainbow Dash está con un ceño, parece que en cualquier momento va a golpear a alguien. Y Applejack está con las cejas juntas, de pie como si estuviera plantada a la tierra y sus ojos estaban caóticos. Por lo que las primeras llamadas, no sintió la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo. Cuando volvió a vibrarle, reaccionó de golpe, manipulando enseguida el teléfono y contestarle a Thunderlane.

Parecía que las malas noticias no terminaban ahí.

…

Con mirada distraída, Zephyr aguardaba la llegada de la madre de Trixie en un banco cerca de la entrada del supermercado. A un lado suyo, estaban apiladas las fundas de compras. Se llevaba a la boca algunas de las galletas que tanto les encantaba Trixie, haciéndole probar la exquisitez de aquella golosina. Aunque Zephyr las sentía buenas, no creía que era para tanto, pero aún así le dio gusto y le dio la razón.

"Mmm, mamá está tardando" exclamó Trixie mientras Zephyr terminaba de masticar y miraba muy atenta su alrededor. Cada movimiento parecía serle instintivamente atractivo. Los pasos, la puerta del local abrirse, los carritos repletos de bolsas. Justo en ese momento, salía del supermercado una señora que cargaba sus compras de forma apresurada, como si se le hiciera tarde. En una de las fundas, se asomaban un colorido ramillete de flores. Zephyr no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza y parar como un suricato, viendo el suave rebote de los tallos por el andar rápido de la mujer, que entre tanto movimiento, se le terminó cayendo una flor. Zephyr entonces corrió a toda prisa hasta la flor de pétalos de un color amarillo muy suave y brillante. Le dio una mirada maravillada y luego vio a la mujer ya varios metros de distancia, casi correteando por detener un taxi. Entonces Zephyr sonrió y recogió la flor para rozar su suave textura a un lado del rostro y volver a su asiento.

"Okey...debo de preguntarlo" anunció Trixie mientras Zephyr acariciaba con delicadeza los bordes de los pétalos con la yema de su dedo índice. "¿Por qué te gustan tanto las flores?".

Zephyr dejó de acariciar la flor, mirándola fijo. Volvió a sentarse en el banco y se relajó, para atraer la imagen de un claro cielo azul con enormes nubes blancas como algodón, todo visto desde su punto de vista, mientras desplegaba sus altas alas aguamarinas, rodeada de otras aves como ella, pero evidentemente más pequeñas pero esplendorosas y majestuosas elevándose entre remolinos de viento que silbaban en jirones a su alrededor. Se expandió la imagen y se vio toda una enorme bandada de fénix de aire, volando algunos de frente, otros lo hacían entre giros y piruetas, algunos desprendían mechas de fuegos que escarchaban el cielo de forma natural y trinaban en grupos, entre el largo paseo por los aires y la expansión de ese cielo, hasta que empezó a descender, poco a poco, aclarándose la presencia de monumentales montañas que se cubrían de nubes, altísimas y repletas de coloridas flores que jamás había visto, algunas enormes, brotando luces en sus pétalos, otros en las hojas o desprendian escarchadas luces a su alrededor, todas envueltas en un manto de neblina clara que con la presencia de los fénix, se entornaban brillantes, como un segundo cielo con pequeñas estrellas estuviesen en la tierra. Podía ver a estas criaturas aterrizar en esa tierra florida y luminosa, y acomodarse entre aquellas plantas que con delicadeza se rejuntaban a ella, tal parece todas reposando en una tranquila armonía complementando aquel paisaje fantástico.

"Wow…" fue lo que Trixie pudo emitir, complemente admirada. Zephyr abrió sus ojos y miró la flor entre sus manos. "Ese...ese...lo que acabas de hacerme ver de tu recuerdo...ese era…¿Tu hogar?".

-Sí…- respondió como si suspirara.

"¡Es precioso! ¡Disneyworld se queda corto!" reaccionaba a su modo. Zephyr sonrió con melancolía.

-Lo es…- murmuró, sin molestarse a preguntar a qué se refería con lo último que dijo. Trixie percibió pesadumbre de su parte.

"Oh...hace mucho que no lo ves..." Zephyr asintió como si pudiera verla. "Entonces, las flores te recuerdan a tu hogar…" comprendió. Zephyr suspiró sin desprender la mirada de la flor. "...has de extrañarlo…" dio por hecho en un murmuro, de alguna forma, sentirlo personal también.

-Siempre- contestó deslizando un pulgar por el largo del tallo de la flor -. Era mi hogar...mi reino. Su cielo era nuestro lugar. Como fenix de aire, nuestra resistencia de vuelo es incansable. Pasamos la mayor tiempo de nuestro tiempo volando, sólo parando a dormir o reposar un momento, para volver al vuelo…- sonrió-...podíamos volar donde quisiéramos…- su sonrisa descendió y se tensó -...incluso en lo que después se convirtió en Equestria..- miró mucho más fijo la flor atrapada entre sus dedos -donde conocí a...a…

"Shadow Light…"le terminó la oración captando hacia donde iba y Zephyr aplastó la flor entre sus palmas, como si fuese un insecto. Sus ojos azules claros como el agua quedaron prendidos a sus manos juntas, inevitablemente reviviendo el momento en el que había desafiado a aquella alicornio, encerrandola en una cárcel de remolino de aire y fuego, para ser vencida por las verdaderas guardianas de este mundo.

Trixie observó esa memoria y cayó en cuenta con el peso de la torpeza encorvandola, que Zephyr había aportado para destruir a quien alguna vez, había sido su amiga…

Trixie no supo qué decir de inmediato. Pero Zephyr pareció que sí.

-La conozco desde que abrió sus ojos por primera vez...exploramos las tierras juntas...podíamos comunicarnos con sólo mirarnos...ella era mi gran confidente y yo la suya...hasta que llegó Celestia- sonrió un poco -...pasamos un siglo juntas e inseparables que cuando Celestia se unió, Shadow quedó encantada con ella desde la primera vez que la vio...se veía muy feliz, más de lo que alguna vez la vi...me dejó en segundo plano pero entendía...Celestia era especial...era de su especie y era a quien necesitaba, lo que su corazón necesitaba…- sus ojos se concentraron a sus palmas cerradas, que parecían ver a traves de ella la flor aplastada -, pero cometió muchos errores...no sólo se puso en contra de mi, sino en contra de la propia Celestia, en su afán de mezquinar sus tierras. No las protegía como era su deber, sino que las estaba dominando y abusando de su poder, por posesión a todo lo que había en él, echando toda mi especie, incluyéndome, aunque no le obedecí. Ella era mi amiga más querida...pero la perdí mucho antes de que la retuviera para que ustedes la detuvieran…- y separó las manos, para ver la jovial flor de hace un rato, ahora con su color amarillo apagado, el tallo quebrado en varias partes y sus pétalos agrietados, algunos sueltos en sus manos que una brisa las arrastró fuera para deslizarse en el suelo -...tuve que salvarla de ella misma…- exclamó con la voz desapareciendo con los restos de la flor echada a perder con sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas retenidas, viendo desaparecer la flor que hace un rato apreciaba y ahora dejaba abandonar. Justo ahí un auto gris apareció enfrente de ella.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!- exclamó Magical sacando la cabeza hacia la ventana del copiloto para hacerse ver -. ¡Mucha fila en el banco!

-¿Te molesta si cambiamos lugares?- preguntó Zephyr a Trixie, no recibiendo respuesta inmediata mientras Magical salía del auto -. ¿Trixie…?- la volvió a llamar, sintiendo un extraño silencio de su parte -. ¡Trixie! - insistió, preocupada.

"Traicionaste a tu amiga…" fue lo único que murmuró y Zephyr sintió un peso helado a la altura de su pecho y las lágrimas que habían estado retenidas, cedieron.

-Tri…

Sin dejarla pronunciar palabra, de golpe sus ojos cambiaron de colores, por los rosados oscuros de Trixie, los cuales pasaron a estar entumecidos e idos, con una incómoda electricidad descargándose desde su columna hasta sus manos, aun así cayendo las lágrimas del principio de un sollozo que le eran ajenas.

"¡Trixie, sabes todo lo que estaba en juego!" resonó la voz de Zephyr en su cabeza seguido de un hincón que obligó a Trixie cerrar los ojos y las lágrimas de Zephyr cedieran del todo por su rostro, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza mientras escuchaba la quebradiza voz de la fénix, que crecía como una enredadera. "¡Su ciudad habría estado sepultada en nieve! ¡Habrían muerto enterrados en la tormenta! ¡Habría seguido atacando a inocentes!".

-Preciosa… ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Magical preocupada acercándose a Trixie al ver el gesto de esfuerzo en el rostro de su hija, que apretó fuertemente los dientes. -. Trixie, ¿Qué te duele? ¿Trixie?

"¡Tus amigas habrían muerto! ¡Tus hermanos, tu madre, tu padre!".

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé!- levantó la voz Trixie saltando del banco y caminó a tientas aun apretando su cabeza, sintiendo el caos que se desataba dentro.

-¡Trixie, Trixie!- la nombró Magical apresurándose tras ella.

"Lo siento, Trixie…lo siento mucho" jadeó con tono agudo, seguido de un sollozo. Trixie mantuvo sus manos en su cabeza, sintiendo un abrazo desde atrás.

-Trixie…- la llamó su madre en un tono desconcertado -. Tranquila, tranquila…

Trixie permaneció ahí de pie, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, estática, llorando lágrimas que no le pertenecían, o más bien, se mezclaban con las suyas propias ahora. La gente que salía y entraba del supermercado quedaron mirando la extraña escena, pero eso le importó muy poco a Magical, que la mantenía abrazada con sonidos serenos saliendo de sus labios, sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo entumecido de su hija.

Trixie jamás lo había tomado desde el otro punto de la historia, adentrándose en ella y ver que el acto benevolente de Zephyr, había sido uno también traicionero, el ver a los ojos a alguien que fue importante y abandonarla para que pagara las consecuencias del curso del destino que le había sellado. No quería saber, por qué le estaba siendo terriblemente doloroso ahora. Debía ser que sentía el caos emocional de Zephyr de dejar a rienda suelta la resignada culpa de sus acciones, pero se lo tomaba mucho más personal que eso. No quería sentir lo horriblemente familiar que le sonaba esa historia, como si fuese un spoiler de dudosa veracidad.

Cuando sintió que Zephyr había callado y el abrazo que la envolvía desaparecía.

Trixie de repente se desconectó de sus presencias. De pertenecer en algún los músculos aún entumecidos y nervios tensados, Trixie forzó abrir los ojos aún contra su voluntad y sentir que el aire que respiraba se volvían cuchillas que la hicieran sangrar por dentro, cuando se halló en un irreconocible lugar, asediado de destrucción, delante de un enorme orificio de tierra del que se levantaba una espesa columna de humo. Todo el cuerpo de Trixie pareció envolverse de una helada siniestra, sin atreverse a moverse ni cuando el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a temblar y serpentear grietas humeantes, cuando del filo de cráter, se estampó una mano incandescente que al mínimo contacto con el suelo, éste abrió una gran brecha que recorrió en zigzag para destruir la tierra y el agujero se hiciera mucho más grande, estando la figura por salir de un salto, Trixie tuvo la voluntad de volver a cerrar los ojos y acaparar todo con un grito mientras sentía que el suelo que pisaba se destruía y caía.

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No, no, no, no!- vociferaba mientras caía como si la succionaran. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápida la caída y atemorizante.

El mismo grito fue que la hizo volver a su realidad, uno que la recibió con una oleada de zumbidos las voces enredadas entre Zephyr y su madre.

"¡Trixie! ¡Te perdí!"

-¡Hija, por favor, vuelve a mí!

"No pude ver nada. Tuviste tu propia visión, ¿Cierto?"

-Todo está bien, Trixie. Estoy aquí. No pasa nada.

"Trixie, ¡No puedes ocultárselo a las demás!".

-¡Cállense, cállense!- gritó histérica, moviéndose errática entre los brazos de Magical que intentaba calmarla. -. ¡Por favor, ya cállate! - suplicó forcejeando desesperada, y Zephyr se contuvo de una vez.

Trixie estaba dando todo un espectáculo a la entrada del supermercado, incluso las personas ahí se atrevieron a levantar los celulares al murmurar y reconocer quién era la que estaba montando aquel bullicio. Magical vio inútil con palabras volverla en sí, por lo que no le quedó de otra de alzar una mano y le tendió una bofetada, partiéndole el alma ver el rostro de su hija virarse a un lado del impacto del golpe.

Respirando a bocanadas, Magical vio expectante la ahora quieta reacción de Trixie, tomándola en sus brazos de nuevo enseguida y Trixie alzara la cabeza pero esta vez, con los ojos mirándola fijo y presentes, al fin.

-Mamá…- la reconoció.

-Trixie…- murmuró en alivio, permitiendo se le vidriaran los ojos, aún conmocionada, y la abrazó.

Trixie cerró los ojos, apenas sosteniéndose en pie, mareada, por lo que sintió los brazos de su madre volverse más rígidos para ayudarla a sostenerse, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Trixie recordó la destruida flor de hace un momento. Así debía sentirse.

Su llanto no dejó escuchar como su madre le gritaba a los curiosos para que las dejara de mirar y se dispersaran, mientras la hacía caminar cuidadosamente al auto, incluso olvidándose de las compras.

Trixie tembló en sus brazos creyendo que sería el lugar más seguro de la Tierra. Pero habría probado varias dosis de realidad para saber que no era así. Ni siquiera en los brazos de su padre. Entre un desgarrador temblor y sin ni siquiera pensarlo, de forma natural pensó que en los únicos brazos en los que se sentiría a salvo, serían de la misma persona que recibió el puñal de la punta de una navaja en su espalda en el callejón de la escuela hacía meses ya. En el que aquel momento, sintió que había visto a esa chica como si fuera la primera vez, iluminada de preciosos destellos, envolviéndola no sólo con un abrazo, sino con sus alas, protegiéndola de las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones y vuelcos del destino que la llevaron allí pero que irónicamente, las unió.

Trixie sabía que si volvía a sentir los brazos de Sunset Shimmer envolverla, toda angustia e incierto habría terminado, pero que sus vidas apenas habrían iniciado. Las lágrimas sólo cedían ante lo inevitable. Temblaba toda al sentir la desgarradora añoranza arañando su alma, y la asfixiante presión de su pecho de la impotencia le haga notorio el vacío que existía en su corazón y lo había temporalmente llenado del optimismo contagiado de las demás, pero ahora, se diluía para comprobar que se había estado llenando de sólo aire y le destrozaba la voluntad de estar en un mundo en el que no podía hacer nada para protegerla y cuidarla, principalmente, evitar las desgracias.

Quería borrar lo que vio. Quería hacerse la tonta. Quería retroceder en el tiempo y el día del baile, haber tomado de la mano a Sunset y haberse escapado con ella, para que pudieran dejar lo que habían sido del todo atrás y vivir libres de las ataduras de lo que debían ser para sólo convertirse en lo que eran cuando estaban juntas. Podía verse correr entre saltos y risas por las calles con su uniforme de porrista, con ella, con Sunset siguiéndola en zancadas largas haciendo rebotar su pomposa falda del vestido con su infaltable chaqueta de cuero, con su cabellera ondulada echándose al viento como una flama y sonreír hasta que los ojos se le cerrasen y las mejillas estirasen su piel hacia arriba para hacer esas "bolitas" de cachetes que querrían ser pellizcadas, apretando su agarre con el de ella mientras corrían sin importar las miradas que invocarían, entre los faroles de esa noche que jamás supo que la iba a perder.

-Ya pasó, ¿sí? Ya pasó…- la calmaba Magical cerca del auto. Trixie sólo siguió llorando desconsolada.

Porque eso mismo era su terror, que sabía, que aún no pasaba.

…

Las puertas transparentes se abrieron el sólo pisar la entrada. Con un andar rápido, un hombre de piel rojiza clara y ojos y cabellos pardos, se dirigió directo a un pasillo del hospital. Con sus pasos resonando, el psiquiatra Peace Mind se encontró en medio camino con una enfermera que caminaba sentido contrario a él, pero ambos se dieron una fija mirada que terminó en un asentimiento y volvió a concentrar su mirada hacia adelante, en el que metros más adelante pudo divisar la hilera de sillas pegadas a la pared entre varias puertas de consultorios. Ocupando una de esas sillas, estaba una joven pelinaranja que se abrazaba a sí misma con su mirada distraída enfrente pero que al oír los pasos que se aproximaban, desvió su vista a él y su rostro se entornó sobresaltado, apartándose de la silla de un salto.

-No puedo seguir en la granja- exclamó sin acordarse en saludar -. No puedo seguir ahí sin saber lo que saben que no quiero saber- se negó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su siquiatra se le acercaba.

-Tranquila, cálmese antes y...

-No lo entiende. ¡Todo es una farsa!- interrumpió voraz -. ¡Mi vida, lo que soy, es una mentira que se empañan a seguir!- agitó la cabeza-. Yo no quiero eso. No quiero que nadie me diga lo que soy, porque ellos vendrán. Vendrán por mí, lo sé- miró su alrededor con ojos desorbitados, achicándose -. Justo ahora me pueden estar escuchando- miró hacia arriba señalando en diferentes ángulos a la nada -. Quieren que lo haga de nuevo, lo sé. Me están induciendo a hacerme daño- bajó la cabeza para mirarlo -. Lo hicieron una vez, lo pueden hacer de nuevo. ¡Y lo harán, sé que lo harán!- se le acercó llevando el dedo índice en su sien, dándose topes para susurrar -. Ellos están entre nosotros- miró hacia los lados una y otra vez.

Los ojos pardos de Peace miraban absorto la conducta de su paciente, en un estado por completo de nervios.

-Carrot…- la nombró con delicadeza, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella se sobresaltó mirándolo como si no se acordara que estuviese ahí.

-Soy Golden- masculló entredientes y sonrió forzosamente, arqueando las cejas con una risa seca y entrecortada que emitió desde el fondo de su garganta, empezando a temblar, vidriándole los ojos -. ¿Qué me está pasando…?- masculló con voz aguda, descomponiendo el rostro.

El psiquiatra la quedó mirando con ojos debatientes y finalmente, la abrazó.

-Te estás encontrando…sólo que te confundiste de rumbo.

La pelinaranja devolvió el abrazo y despacio, se echó a llorar.

…

 **I come back.**

 **Un capítulo que pondrá a prueba las identidades y creencias de cada una, cuando llegue el momento de reclamar la armonía de sus amigos y mundos, más cerca de lo que creen. ¿Reacciones?**

 **Lamento la tardanza y feliz jueves a todos.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y…**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	61. Lo Que Vendrá Parte I

**Lo Que Vendrá**

 **Parte I**

Con la pesadez de sus párpados que querían desplomarse de nuevo en un forzado sueño, Trixie sintió las lágrimas secas alrededor de sus ojos mientras los abría, mirando directo al vacío.

De lado abrazando una almohada, Trixie se hallaba en la cama, recordando en sueños cuando fue la última vez que había llorado con el corazón desconsolado e irónicamente, había sido cuando huyó de un terrible desayuno familiar para encontrar refugio en Sunset, que le dio un profundo alivio de haber encontrado lo que no sabía que andaba buscando, y que había llenado por completo el vacío de su corazón.

Ahora, había estado llorando hasta quedarse seca, porque la idea de perderla había lacerado su corazón y todo lo que lo había llenado, en realidad estaba vacío, como el cráter que vio en la visión.

Se sentía hueca. Traicionada. Un dolor latente ardía sobre su pecho que la dejaba inmóvil. De vez en cuando, sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y las dejaba caer sin inmutarse.

Después de lo ocurrido en el supermercado, no había vuelto a hablar con Zephyr ni sentirla, aunque su presencia de que estuviese en ella sí. Ya no estaba presente como los últimos días en los que habían sido una sola. Había vuelto a desconectarse. Zephyr le había dado su espacio para que se calmara y Trixie sentía alivio por eso. Porque tenía mucho la de pensar. Aunque su cabeza parecía una enorme enredadera atrapada en sí misma que sólo se apretaba y la dejaba sin aliento...

-Ya despertaste…- se oyó la voz de su madre.

Tal parece se había quedado acompañándola después de haber sido incapaz de escucharla, no hasta que se calmara.

Como fuese, no sabía cómo se percató que estaba despierta si estaba inmóvil y de espaldas, pero lo hizo. Incluso hasta su padre podía saberlo. Eran cosas de padres, tenía que ser. Y pensarlo le hizo lagrimar de nuevo.

Trixie escuchó sus pasos acercarse y ella suspiró.

-¿Mejor?- murmuró Magical sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Su mano pasó por sus cabellos y algo cálido se esparció en Trixie pero quedó igual de vacío su pecho.

-Un poco- mintió.

Y un breve silencio se cierne en ellas.

-Sabes que voy a preguntar- exclamó su madre con el mismo tono pausado y afectuoso. -. Quisiera entender para poder ayudarte.

-Ni siquiera Trixie lo entiende.

-Pues dime lo que sabes a ver si lo descubrimos las dos.

Trixie pestañeó y se movió para ser recibida por una cómplice sonrisa de Magical.

Siempre le pareció muy bonita su madre. Cuando era niña sentía que era una hada de los cuentos. Haciendo sus trucos, contando historias que en los libros de fantasía no estaban, ocurriéndosele miles de formas de pasar la tarde así deba mover los muebles para tener espacio al buscarse ambas a tientas con sábanas sobre las cabezas, colgar calcetines en las lámparas para "espantar" a los trolls en su búsqueda del tesoro, criar renacuajos para intentar hechizos de desaparición, y hacerle creer que poseía alas de hadas que como era su hija, también las poseía y sólo podía usarlas cuando dormía a sus horas, pero al despertar se olvidaría de su paseo nocturno en el cielo, pero si se sentía de muy buen humor a la mañana siguiente, sabría que había volado esa noche. Cuando creció sabía que fue una mentira blanca para que no diera lucha para dormir. Pero era un bonito recuerdo despertar y recibir bien el día, porque había sido libre en sueños.

Trixie miró a su madre imaginando que tras sus espaldas se abrían unas traslucidas alas puntiagudas y se sintió una pequeña niña de nuevo. Se movió para darle espacio.

Magical se acomodó un extremo de la cama y Trixie en el otro.

-Vamos, ahora cuéntame- animó su madre atrayéndola a ella para rejuntarla a su lado y rodearla entre sus brazos.

Trixie se acomodó a ella como si pudiera cargarla de nuevo, como la pequeña niña que fue, mientras se le hacía un nudo enorme en la garganta.

-¿Se pelearon Zephyr y tú? – preguntó para darle ánimo a empezar a hablar.

Trixie sentía su cabeza y pecho enredados entre sí.

-No…bueno sí, no en realidad…- forzó un suspiro negando con la cabeza -...no estoy segura...sólo…- masculló entre dientes, sintiendo que el corazón se estremecía en cada pensamiento o palabra que daba. -...sólo…

-¿Sí?

-Estoy confundida…- jadeó llevando su mano a la altura de su pecho como si palpara el agujero que se carcomía y agrandaba. -...y tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo a qué?

Trixie sintió el corazón retorcerse y el nudo de su garganta parecía subir y bajar.

-...al futuro…

Sintió una nueva caricia de su madre, pero esta vez a lo largo de su brazo.

Magical pensó un momento. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero a como iban las cosas, veía que sus respuestas apenas Trixie las estaba meditando.

-Trixie, el futuro no es más que la sucesión de nuestras decisiones, por lo que el futuro está más en el presente de lo que crees. El futuro es el siguiente segundo del reloj. Cada acción, pensamientos y motivación, marca nuestro futuro. Y el enredar nuestras acciones con otras personas, nuestro futuro afecta al suyo y viceversa, desde un pequeño o gran engranaje. Llegan personas para impactar tu vida para bien o para mal, pueden afectar lo que eres y serás. El pasado no podemos cambiar, pero créeme, el futuro es cambiante. Sólo sé atenta a tu alrededor-llevó una mano a su pecho -. Y al corazón.

Trixie fijó su mirada hacia la ubicación de su mano, en donde su corazón se estrujaba y se hincaba el que se entreveren recuerdos. Volvió a verla.

-Pero hay cosas que están previstas…- murmuró Trixie -…que llegan aunque no lo esperabas...como un divorcio…- dijo para ella y Magical no pudo evitar perder brillo en el rostro -…o…o algo peor…- agitó la cabeza para evitar recordar sus temores y volverlos a refundir -. Y lo que lo hace peor, que no es algo que me pasará a mí…sino a alguien más…y eso incluso, duele más…- aspiró entrecortado, como si se ahogara -…muchísimo más…

-¿Quién estará mal, Trixie?- preguntó cautelosa, y ver que Trixie apretaba los labios mirando hacia abajo, logrando darse cuenta que sus ojos volvían a temblar y aguarse en lágrimas.

-Todo estará mal…mientras ella no vuelva...- jadeó -...si vuelve, significa que todo volverá a la normalidad…- cerró con fuerza los ojos-...todo se hizo más fácil cuando ella estaba para Trixie…- aspiró con fuerza-. ¡Como desearía que todo fuese más fácil para ella con Trixie pero no fue así! Si Sunset no regresa…yo…yo…- musitó perdiendo su voz y volviera a llorar, en brazos de su madre, porque dolía. Todo esos sentimientos y preocupación arrinconado en algún lado de su interior, simplemente reventaban como los fuegos artificiales que solía invocar en sus trucos. Y Magical no pudo hacer más que consolarla, tratando de comprender su dolor.

Sin que Trixie tuviera la menor idea, que no era la única de emociones atormentadas.

...

Contar y apuntar. Contar y apuntar. Contando en voz muy baja, Thunderlane hacía el inventario en el almacén en el restaurante de su familia. Iba vestido con camisa blanca y pantalón de tela negro, como el resto de meseros del lugar, aunque él hacía cosas adicionales que sólo servir a los comensales, tareas como el inventario, hacía con su padre el balance de las ganancias del día y acompañarlo como observador en sus tratos y el mantenimiento de cómo funciona el negocio. Aunque antes se quejaba, ya era algo que se mezcló en su rutina, una actividad que terminó uniéndolos y ya era como respirar. Sabía que su padre quería dejarle el restaurante, esto más por temor a su actitud muy alivianada, y quería dejarle algo para el futuro con lo que pueda darse el pan de cada día. "Es mejor mantenerte ocupado con trabajo a que te metas en problemas por tus ocurrencias", era el argumento de su padre…y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Además, en esas visitas de compras al por mayor, le servía de gran excusa para ver a Applejack cuando aún la miraba de lejos, ya que su padre compraba manzanas para platillos y postres de ahí.

Nunca pensaba con seriedad el futuro. Creía que tenía todo arreglado con el restaurante. Pero ahora que Applejack contaba en su vida, su motivación iba de conformidad, a una más emprendedora. Incluso tenía intenciones de abrir una sucursal y consultar otras cosas más. Era ahora más en conciencia, que agradecía a su padre de haberlo obligado a trabajar. O si no qué podría ofrecerle a Applejack.

Applejack…

Meneó la cabeza, sintiendo cierta preocupación. Después que Golden se haya escapado de la granja, no tardó mucho de que su psiquiatra Peace Mind se comunicara con Applejack para avisar que ella se encontraba con él y le dijo que lo mejor era que Golden se quedara por un tiempo en el pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital por el avance de sus episodios paranoicos de crisis de identidad y delirio de persecución. Lo que más destrozó a su novia, era que Golden, o más bien Carrot, no quería verla.

Habían pasado tres días después de ello y Applejack estaba muy lejana, hablando muy poco durante este tiempo. Thunderlane asentó innecesariamente fuerte la pluma al apuntar unos dígitos. No sabía nada de relaciones. Applejack era su primera novia. Pero se daba cuenta que la preocupación que le molestaba el pecho, estaba seguro que era el que sentía Applejack.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Thunderlane! - lo llamó un chico vestido igual que él con un mantel sobre el hombro, haciéndolo voltear en respingo.

-¿Qué suce…?

-No sé qué tipo de hechizo has hecho-exclamó el chico con incertidumbre-. Primero te buscó la chica de chaqueta de cuero, ahora una rubia que además…¡Es de las que tiene magia!- parpadeó aún sorprendido -. ¿Qué clase de truco estás haciendo para atraer a esas lindas chicas?

-¿Applejack está afuera?- exclamó en sorpresa -. Con razón ese presentimiento...-murmuró y torció las cejas mientras el mesero se iba refunfuñando aún perplejo.

Thunderlane salió del almacén, atravesó la ajetreada cocina para llegar hasta la puerta giratoria que conducía hacia las mesas, recibiéndole el enredo de conversaciones y sonido de cubiertos contra los platos, cuando vio a distancia a Applejack sentada en una mesa cerca de la pared de vidrio que daba vista a la calle. Mantenía un semblante distraído revisando el menú, topando las puntas de la carta con las yemas de su dedo índice, cayéndole el sol a través del vidrio y el cabello rubio pareciera que brillara como oro y relucía con sus quietos ojos verdes deslizándose suavemente leyendo la variada lista de comida.

Incluso sin el menor esfuerzo, se veía tan naturalmente encantadora. Thunderlane sonrió, sin notar que desaparecía el ruido de los comensales viendo como Applejack arrugaba un poco la frente y retiraba el flequillo de su frente para sólo volver a su posición. Aún contemplarla a lo lejos, era algo que no se le quitaba de encima. Porque no se cansaba de verla. Sonrió y se condujo hasta a ella, que a un par de metros por llegar, la vaquera alzó la mirada y le sonrió suave, levantando sus pecas en el trayecto. Thunderlane le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque el corazón quería derribar su pecho para llegar hasta ella. Se aclaró la garganta para menguar la emoción y sacó de su bolsillo un bloc de notas y una pluma.

-Entonces…¿Qué ordenará la madmuasel?- habló con un pésimo acento francés que se le salió escupir entre palabras y Applejack tuvo que usar el menú para amortiguar que le aterrizaran, con una serena sonrisa divertida. -. Le recomiendo el especial del día- exclamó y se reclinó a la mesa apoyándose del codo y sostener su cabeza con una sonrisa audaz -. ¡Yo!

La sonrisa de la vaquera era genuina, pero no subía hasta las orejas ni reía a carcajadas como lograba hacerlo.

Antes que pudiera decirle algo, Applejack lo miró con ternura y le tomó la mano.

-Te quiero para llevar- le contestó siguiéndole el juego, tomándolo desprevenido -. Pero es en serio…sé que estás en tu turno pero...¿Podemos estar…solos tú y yo un rato?

Thunderlane reaccionó y se incorporó de un salto, sacando su celular, texteando en tiempo récord. Entonces la miró con sonrisa ladeada.

-Por ti, nena, sería batman- dijo esta vez un mal acento español. Applejack suavizó un entrecejo.

-¿Qué?

-Es un sí. ¡Ven!- le sonrió, halándola suave hacia fuera de la mesa.

Entre tanto, el celular de un compañero mesero vibró y leyó el mensaje: "¡Cúbreeeeemeeeeeeee! D:".

El chico bufó.

-Lo odio.

Sin decir alguna palabra, ambos salieron del restaurante y corrieron a lo largo de la calle, cruzando de prisa antes de que cambiara la luz del semáforo, y llegar a un parque infantil que estaba desocupado. Fue entre las escaleras de una resbaladera donde pararon la carrera, un poco agitados del ejercicio. Applejack lo miró en silencio, y él a ella, viendo un interés en sus ojos sobre él, que aunque despertaba una vergüenza, no pudo evitar engatusarse de la invitación que le brindaba. Era algo fácil para él quedarse en blanco si estaba con ella. Aun así no pudo evitar sorpresa cuando Applejack se acercó y lo besó sin ningún problema de que sea en un lugar público y el peligro de ser encontrados por alguien.

Pero no le costó nada adaptarse y complacerla, correspondiendo el beso.

Applejack quedó arrimada a las escaleras de metal sosteniendo el rostro de Thunderlane, que la tenía sujeta de la cintura. El beso fue prolongado. No había sido como los otros que se daban. Applejack estaba permisiva, soltándose al dejarse dominar por el afanado pero abrumadoramente cálido beso que Thunderlane se había dejado arrastrar. Sin duda, él se había estado conteniendo, y ahora que ella cedía al ritmo, su beso fue más arrebatador, guiando los suyos a recibir el abrazador masaje de entre sus labios que la obligaba a suspirar entre besos. Sentía su rostro caliente, rojo como una manzana de su campo.

Lo besó hasta que le doliera la razón por la que necesitaba sentir hasta el hueso cada muestra de cariño, y le diera la fuerza necesaria para entrar en valor. Por lo que dado un momento, ella separó los labios pero aun lo mantuvo en esa cercanía, que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Ella lo miró abrir costosamente los ojos, mirándola como si fuera lo único que habría que ver. Sintió que le besaba la frente, las mejillas, específicamente donde es escarchaba sus pecas, y la barbilla, sin que pudiera notar como por el rabillo del ojo relucía una pequeña lágrima.

-Si hiciera algo malo… ¿Aun me querrías?- interrogó sin rodeos.

-¿Algo malo?- trató de seguirle, aún embriagado de los besos -. ¿Tocarás el timbre y saldrás corriendo?- sonrió volviéndola a besar a los labios. Applejack correspondió a medias para separarse del todo.

-Hablo en serio-exclamó poniendo distancia, colocando una mano cerrada sobre su pecho y alejarlo un poco. Thunderlane arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué pasa, Applejack? - interrogó mirando fijo su rostro preocupado. El calor de su cara se disipaba al asentarse mejor al rumbo que tomó la situación. Entonces levantó una mano y la acomodó a una mejilla, deslizando el pulgar en sus pecas y ella alzara la vista hacia él -. Tú no haces cosas malas...eres la mejor persona que conozco.

-Thunderlane…- murmuró queriendo agachar la mirada pero él ocupó la otra mano también para acunar su rostro y así que lo vuelva a ver. - Sólo contesta…- suplicó con la mirada -...por favor- musitó con voz aligerada, lo que le provocó un cosquilleo a él que tuvo que ignorar para concentrarse si no quería derretirse otra vez.

Thunderlane se sintió extrañado. ¿Tal vez Applejack sentía miedo de lastimar a alguien? ¿A él? ¿A quién? Quería hacer más preguntas, pero se desplomó vencido por los ojos verdes que lo miraban tan meticulosamente, que bastaban que se fundieran así con los suyos para obedecer lo que ella diga, así que buscó complacerla contestando.

-Si hicieras algo "malo"- dijo como suposición -. Sería el primero en salir a tu defensa. Porque no harías nada para lastimar a alguien a propósito.

Applejack se lo quedó mirando fijamente, alzando los brazos para volver abrazarlo. Esta vez Thunderlane pudo responder al gesto, apretando sus brazos a sus lados.

-Intenté ayudarla…- la escuchó decir con un hilo de voz-...pero no fue suficiente…

Y entonces todo cobró sentido para él. Levantó una mano a su cabeza y la cerró entre las hebras de su larga cabellera.

-Lo fue, Applejack. Pero no está en ti pelear con los demonios de Golden, sino ella- exclamó, "entendiendo" por qué Applejack le había hecho esa pregunta. -. No hiciste nada malo- encorvó las cejas -. Yo pude haber hecho algo...estaba a mi cuidado...

-No fue tu culpa- exclamó separándose para verlo con sus ojos vidriosos -. Si no hubiera sido contigo, habría sido conmigo- negó con la cabeza-. No pude ayudarla...ni a ella...ni a Sunset…

-¿Sunset?-murmuró mirándola con mayor atención.

Applejack nunca hablaba de ella. En realidad siempre se veía tan irrompible que a veces se le olvida que puede ser muy sensible. El que oculte sus sentimientos no quiere decir que no los tenga. Había venido hasta su trabajo a encontrar consuelo en él de sus preocupaciones, aún por encima de su código de no interrumpir ni con llamadas ni visitas en su turno. Por lo que él tomó muy en serio ahora que se abría. Thunderlane le entregó una mirada atenta para dejarla hablar. Ella apretó entre sí los párpados.

-Tampoco puedo pelear contra su demonio…- agregó Applejack con impotencia -. ¡No puedo hacer nada por ellas! Sólo…- le tembló la barbilla -...dejarlas ir... - sacudió la cabeza agachando la cara -...y no quiero...

-Applejack, mírame- la llamó y ella abrió los ojos con pesadez levantando el rostro, desbordándose unas lágrimas. -. Tú eres de las más grandes amigas que alguien puede tener- le habló en un tono sereno y firme, para que sintiera la seguridad con la que decía sus palabras -. Lo que hiciste por Golden, por Sunset, es lo que necesitaban. Fuiste leal e incondicional. Deben estar agradecidas por lo que hiciste por ellas- parpadeó suavizando la voz -. Pero no puedes pelear sus luchas-murmuró con impotente resignación y Applejack quedó en una pieza, dándose cuenta que tenía razón, y eso cargó sus ojos de lágrimas. Fue hermoso pero triste a su vez verla tan emotiva, pero Thunderlane se apresuró en continuar para impedirle más lágrimas -. Pero si hay algo más que puedes hacer por ellas para ayudarlas contra esos demonios- sonrió -, estoy seguro que lo harás.

Applejack se mantuvo callada por un breve lapso, resistiendo el caos en su interior y las palabras que dijo.

-No dijiste que me seguirás queriendo…-murmuró resbalándosele una lágrima más que Thunderlane pescó a medio rostro, sin saber el grado de carga que significaban tras esas palabras. Le sonrió.

-¿Qué no fue explícita mi respuesta?- interrogó con cierta diversión y abrazarle la cabeza pegando su rostro a su cabello -. No importa lo que suceda. Te querré, Applejack.

Y aunque era algo que quería escuchar, por alguna razón, ella no se sintió contenta con la respuesta.

…

Los naipes cayeron sobre el colchón. Mostraban una baraja de cartas altas, lanzada por Peace Mind.

Sentado en una silla cerca de una cama, el psiquiatra esbozó una sonrisa y alzó los ojos al ver los labios fruncidos de la pelinaranja, sentada con las piernas recogidas sobre la cama, mirando detenidamente sus naipes y luego los suyos. Carrot dio unos golpecitos a su sien, murmurando bajo, deslizando sus ojos verdes en cada carta, contando, y entonces se quedó quieta, mordiéndose el labio conteniendo una sonrisa que se alzaba contra su voluntad, levantó la mirada, con cierto desafío, y lanzó sus cartas sobre las de Peace.

Sus cartas eran más altas que las suyas.

-¡Gané!- celebró dando un solo aplauso y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro sacudiendo su cabellera -. ¡No puedo creerlo, en serio gané!

-Después de diez partidas, ya vendría ser hora, ¿no?- comentó en un tono divertido.

-Recién aprendí el juego- se defendió -. Y el que haya perdido contra una principiante, es mucho más vergonzoso- puntualizó y él levantó las cejas con una tranquila risa.

-¿Y qué le asegura que no la dejé ganar?- preguntó y la desilusión arruinó el semblante festivo de su rostro. -. ¡Es una broma!

Ella frunció el ceño para estirar una mano a su dirección.

-Mi gelatina, por favor- exigió el premio.

Peace rebuscó en su larga bata blanca y sacó un pequeño envase transparente, que mostraba el color verde de la golosina, entregándosela.

Carrot lo tomó con entusiasmo y se lo llevó al ojo, moviendo su cabeza por la habitación, mirando a través de él, viendo su alrededor color verde y de forma abstracta, hasta detenerse de vuelta a Peace que la miraba detenidamente. Ella bajó el envase.

-No ha vuelto a tener un ataque- comentó.

-No- exclamó en voz baja, para quitar la cucharita pegada de la lámina del envase.

-¿Extraña a su amiga?- preguntó y ella no dijo nada, sin desprender la mirada de prepararse para comer la gelatina. -. ¿Aún tiene la sensación de que alguien la lastimará si se acerca a usted?

-Eso es lo peor- farfulló enterrando la cucharita en el centro de la gelatina –Que es más un presentimiento que sensación…- lo miró -…y eso lo hace sentir tan real.

-Pero no lo es.

-Alguien me lastimó hasta dejarme en coma y amnésica- exclamó más seria para murmurar -. Eso sí es real.

-Es cierto- dio la razón con tranquilidad –pero eso ya pasó. Es pasado. Está a salvo.

-Nadie entiende- resopló con fuerza meneando la cabeza volviendo su atención a la gelatina, para empezar a comerla en bocados grandes, como una excusa para no contestar rápido.

"Tal vez sí hay alguien" cruzó una rápida voz seguido de una imagen de Bonbon. Comió más rápido, incluso sin respirar.

-Puedo entender- había contestado Peace -. Conozco casos de personas que creen que existen conspiraciones inexistentes. Acusan desde la prensa, el gobierno- levantó las cejas -… aliens…

-Yo no estoy loca- levantó la cucharita con gelatina -. Sólo confundida- se aclaró haciendo bailar el trozo de gelatina que sostenía, mirándola fijamente -. La conspiración que digo sí existe. Sueño a diario fragmentos de lo que fui. Al principio eran sombras, ruidos, gritos. Ahora todo es más nítido pero a la vez más confuso. Caras, lugares que no conozco y…

"Joe" dijo otra voz que no salió de sus labios pero sí en su mente.

Carrot se llevó la gelatina a la boca cuando sintió esa electrificante ola revolcarse en su interior y la hacía pensar muchas cosas a la vez que perdería el control, lo que la provocaría a entrar en pánico y tener un ataque de histeria.

Peace la vio devorarse la gelatina, frenética. Su intento de ocultar que estaba bien, sólo evidenciaba que empezaba a sentirse mal. Él levantó la mano y la puso sobre su antebrazo cuando le vio intenciones de llevarse otro bocado aun cuando empezaba a toser, atragantandose. Carrot lo miró, cediendo a que le detuviera la tragantería, pues sentía que se le iba la gelatina hasta por la nariz, masticando lo que tenía en la boca al fin.

La mirada amable nunca se borró en Peace.

-¿No cree que la forma de convencerse de que nadie la persigue ni lastimará, es aceptando conocer su pasado?

-¿Eso cómo me convencerá?- contestó terminando de masticar y volverse a llenar la boca de gelatina sin siquiera mirarlo, raspando lo que quedaba de gelatina en el envase.

Peace hizo una pausa un momento, para hacer nota mental. Del día uno al tres, había tenido cambios de actitud. No era la chica miedosa que se disculpaba por hacer ruido al sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio. El miedo seguía ahí, eso era seguro, pero estaba colocando un escudo para negarlo de una vez, aunque eso no desaparecía su existencia.

-Porque mientras siga arrinconando su verdad, jamás sabrá quien es, así recupere la memoria.

Carrot al fin dejó de poner toda su atención en el ya envase vacío como si su vida dependiera de ello y levantó los ojos secos y bien abiertos sobre él, entregando una mirada larga que después esquivó. Apretó el envase entre sus manos provocando que el crujido en el que se desproporcionaba inundara la habitación. Se quedó quieta en su posición mirando a la nada, como si se bloqueara a propósito.

Peace leyó su lenguaje corporal y fue fácil captar el movimiento defensivo, distante y retraído que estaba adaptando. Lo menos que quería era que empezara a excluirlo a él también. A este paso excluiría el mundo real por quedarse en el que creía en su cabeza. No estaba muy alejada de padecer un perfil de esquizofrenia. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Está bien. No tiene que saberlo ahora, pero podría empezar a dar pasos pequeños. Como volver al lugar que fue su hogar.

Carrot soltó el envase, que rodó por su muslo hasta aterrizar al colchón, sin que su cuerpo rompiera su firme pose.

-Cuando le dije que encontré el orfanato en el que pasó sus primeros años de vida- continuó hablando-,dijo no querer saber nada de él. Que quería dejar todo atrás y empezaría de nuevo. Pero no puede iniciar un nuevo ciclo si aún no ha cerrado el primero- se motivó al ver que ella volvía a verlo a los ojos -Ni siquiera tiene que entrar al edificio. Pero debe dar el primer paso para cerrar puertas del que se abrirán otras.

El paladar de Carrot se mantuvo impregnado de dulce de la gelatina. Lo saboreó un rato mientras meditaba.

En su rayada memoria, lo único que tenía eran malos recuerdos. Tal vez no sería mala idea ir al lugar que la habían acogido cuando no tuvo a nadie para cuidarla. Tal vez invocaría al fin recuerdos buenos.

Así que no se pudo negar.

-Bien- aceptó en murmullo, para ver la radiante sonrisa simpática de Peace extenderse en su rostro, sin poder evitar que se la contagiara y sonreír tímidamente en respuesta.

Y los naipes volvieron a barajarse.

…

Pinkie Pie estaba sentada en su escritorio, teniendo su laptop abierta frente a ella. Se llevaba a la boca un bocado de lo que era papas fritas y helado napolitano, mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora a Cheese Sandwich, que se mostraba comiendo la misma rara combinación de comida.

Aun con la distancia, diferencia de horario y el incierto del día de volverse a ver, ambos tenían el optimismo necesario para saber que su amor iba a triunfar al final.

-¿Sabes qué le hace falta?- preguntó Cheese apuntando a su plato -. ¡Picante!

-¿Combinar picante a un helado?

-¿Demasiado?

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Yo hago ponche de picante!

-¡Cierto! Lo ofreciste en el baile. Lástima que nadie pudo apreciarlo. ¡Pero Deshuesado se bañó en él! Por cierto, ¿Cómo está?

-¡En buenas manos!-exclamó levantando a la gallina de hule de Cheese. El día de su despedida, se lo dejó como promesa de su regreso.

-Sabía que lo cuidarías bien- dio por hecho -. Oh. ¡Deshuesado Dos quiere saludarlo!- avisó y asomó a la pantalla una misma gallina de hule, sólo que esta tenía el número dos grabado enfrente.

-¡Saluda!- exclamó Pinkie asomando a la cámara también a la gallina. -. Y dile a tu dueño que lo quieres mucho mucho y lo extrañas.

-Y tú Deshuesado Dos, dile que también lo quiero mucho mucho mucho y lo reextraño.

Por un momento hubo un silencio y a la par, quitaron a las gallinas y mirarse.

-Te quiero mucho mucho y te extraño-sonrió Pinkie sutilmente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mucho mucho y te reextraño.

-Sé que volverás- sonrió.

-Claro que volveré por mi pastelito. Como tú no hay otra...- giró los ojos -...a menos que hagas copias de ti…

-No sucederá en este mundo- aseguró despreocupada.

-Qué alivio porque demasiadas Pinkie mi corazón no lo resistiría. ¡Moriría de diabetes! ¡Y hablando de eso!- levantó un molde con un postre -. ¡Hice mi receta de pie de queso!

-¡Somos nosotros!- se conmovió.

-¡Y sabemos delicioso! - exclamó masticando entre saboreo el postre. -. Te enviaré la receta y nos probarás.

-De acuerdo- asintió, manteniendo una mediana sonrisa.

-Y…- decía por agarrar otro trozo de pie -...¿Ya te hablaste con tus amigas?-preguntó y Pinkie lo miró un poco distraída.

-No…- suspiró-...no después de que tuvimos esa...discusión…-murmuró, habiendole contado la pelea por el corazón de cristal, pero en cuanto a lo otro sobre Sunset...no se atrevía decirlo en voz alta a nadie.

-Creí que para hoy ya lo habrían hablado- sinceró.

-Lo sé. Pero es algo de lo que ninguna se atreve a hablar de frente de nuevo…- murmuró con tristeza.

-¿Ni siquiera por hoy?

-¿Qué tiene el día de hoy?- dudó por su insistencia y él soltó la cuchara cayendo al plato.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- murmuró sorprendido-. ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy!

-...-se quedó perpleja mirándolo y de a poco, agrandó a más no poder sus ojos -.¡Cheese!- chilló -. ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy!

-¡¿Lo habías olvidado?!

-¡Siiii!

-¡Tú no olvidas cumpleaños!- la miró con recelo -. ¿Segura eres mi pastelito o en serio eres una copia?- la amenazó con una cuchara-. ¡Contesta!

-¡Ni yo misma lo sé!- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡¿Qué clase de amiga soy?! ¡Olvidé su cumpleaños! ¡Y es uno importante! - agarró la pantalla para acercarla al rostro -. ¡Cumple dieciocho! ¡Es la adulta oficial del grupo!

-¡Y no se hablan, copia de Pinkie Pie!

-Esto es imperdonable…-murmuró volviendo la laptop a su lugar. Tanto qué pensar del futuro de ambos mundos, la desconectó del suyo propio, incluyendo la celebración más importante de la vida: el cumpleaños de una amiga.

-Si fueras mi pastelito original- exclamó aún creyendo que hablaba con una copia-. Le diría que organizar una reunión por el cumpleaños de Fluttershy sería el mejor momento de volver a unir a sus amigas y pensar juntas como equipo un acuerdo- rodó los ojos -. Pero como no lo eres…

-¡Cheese!- reaccionó levantándose de un salto de la silla -. ¡Es una maravillosa idea!- alzó la laptop de nuevo -. ¡Aparte de galanazo eres brillante! - chilló y se llevó la pantalla a la cara y empezó a besarla varias veces -.¡Tengo una reunión que organizar!- exclamó con determinación mientras desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Cheese se encontraba con toda la cara marcada de besos y él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí...eres mi pastelito…- rió tocando a un lado del rostro acariciando los besos de ese lado. -. Llámame como resulta todo.

-¡Lo haré, guapo!- exclamó guiñando un ojo y se desconectó. Tenía una amiga que celebrar y otras qué reunir.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy terminaba de rociar semillas en la entrada de su casa mientras aves multicolores devoraran la comida entre el verde y floreado jardín del frente de su casa rústica muy cerca del bosque. Fluttershy sonrió enternecida viendo a las aves que algunas se posaban en sus hombros y cabeza entonando una delicada y suave melodía. Ella se levantó de donde estaba arrodillada sacudiendo su falda y miró en dirección en el que un camino conducía hacia el bosque.

Twilight pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la pradera o con Zecora.

Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo entre ellas después de esa...última conversación.

Le dolía mucho rememorar esa reunión en el prado, en el que ninguna tuvo respuestas a nada. Se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Cómo Sunset fue capaz de pedir algo así? ¿De romper sus esperanzas de esa manera?

-¡Fluttershy!- la llamaron y ella reaccionó alzando la cabeza, viendo que le hacía de la mano…

-¿Lyra?- se impresionó de verla mientras la recién llegada se acercaba a la entrada y con una bolsa de regalo.

-¡Feliz feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó energética llegando en saltos hasta ella, pero frenó a raya de verle el rostro desentendido.

Antes de salir al trabajo, sus padres le desearon un feliz día y ella había reaccionado igual que ahora, pues se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños. Se sentía pisando nubes todo el día, que se fue olvidando otra vez la fecha especial.

Lyra al verla así, dudó arqueando las cejas.

-Eh… ¿Acaso no es tu cumpleaños? - murmuró con cierta vergüenza de que se haya equivocado -. Juraba que sí- exclamó tanteando los bolsillos para buscar su celular y revisarlo en una red social. Fluttershy reaccionó.

-Oh, sí, sí, es...es mi cumpleaños sólo…- sacudió la cabeza con una delicada sonrisa -. Lo olvidé.

-¿Olvidaste tu cumpleaños?- se llevó una mano a la cadera -. No puedo creer que el resto de las rainbooms no te lo hayan restregado en la cara. Han de tener planes, ¿no?- y se mordió la lengua, porque Fluttershy miró a un lado con ojos distraídos, rascándose el brazo -. Espera… ¿ellas…?

-Estoy bien- sonrió a su dirección con sinceridad.

No se sentía mal si sus amigas olvidaron su cumpleaños, ya que ni ella misma lo hizo. No era momento de pensar en fiestas. Sentía que no era el mejor momento de hacer algo, aunque haya recibido algunas felicitaciones de otras personas, incluyendo Cherry, Mistery y ahora, Lyra, quien esta última quiso encargarse de agrandar esa sonrisa suya.

-¡Pues te tengo un regalo!- canturreó levantando la funda colorida en alto.

-¡Oh, Lyra!- exclamó con modestia-. No te hubieras molestado en venir hasta aquí y darme un regalo. No es necesario.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – replicó para suspirar -. Fluttershy, estuviste conmigo cuando...ya sabes...me encontré con mi…- se aclaró la garganta, como si el "madre" fuera una palabra que no podía digerir -...ya sabes…- farfulló-. Me consolaste y me escuchaste. Incluso sabiendo lo que ella hizo...la trataste…- quedó pensativa un momento para pronunciar -...la trataste mejor que yo…

Fluttershy le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Todos, sin exclusión, necesitamos un poco de amabilidad- exclamó comprensiva, y Lyra agachó la mirada, meditativa -. Sé que no puedo ponerme en tus zapatos...pero ser grosera e hiriente...te hace sentir peor y no cambia las cosas.

-Lo sé. Tuve todos estos días para pensar- levantó la cabeza con la mirada hacia ella y soltar una pequeña risa -. Es algo gracioso...normalmente yo solía decirle esas cosas a Bonbon...y no seguí mis propios consejos…

-Pues Bonbon no es la única temperamental- exclamó risueña y Lyra se incomodó con vergüenza el que alguien más descubriera ese lado suyo. -. Descuida, a veces puedo serlo también.

-¿Tú?-se sorprendió haciendo un mohin en la boca -. No lo creo-exclamó incrédula en imaginar esa dulce chica perdiendo los estribos, y la pelirosada sólo alzó los hombros con una sonrisa. Lyra sacudió la cabeza y cambió el semblante para empujar hacia adelante la funda de regalo -. Por favor, acepta mi presente.

Fluttershy sonrió con ternura.

-Muchas gracias- lo tomó de sus manos.

-¡Ábrelo!- se animó de nuevo y Fluttershy no se vio de otra y abrió la funda, mirando su interior con perplejidad, lanzando unas miradas a Lyra y volver a ver por dentro y sacar lo que se veía un adorno para colgar en la pared, de una mariposa tallada en madera con las alas rosas.

-Lyra, ¡Es precioso!-exclamó animada pasando por sus dedos los detalles de espirales en las antenas, ya pudiendo verlo colgado sobre su cama -. Está tan bien grabada…

-Sólo me costaron seis dedos- ironizó con gracia alzando sus manos, mostrando más la mitad de sus dedos con banditas.

-Espera… ¿Tú la hiciste?

-Je, sí- sonrió rascándose una mejilla con el dedo índice-. Dar regalos hechos a mano...era algo que me enseñó Bonbon…- sonrió con melancolía, apretando el dije de lira -. No conozco a nadie que dé los regalos más únicos que ella…-murmuró nostálgica. Fluttershy la miró en silencio.

-También la extraño. Tú debes hacerlo el doble.

-Sí, pero sé que ella tomó distancia para superar todos sus demonios…- bajó sus cejas, -...y cuando vuelva...quisiera que sepa que hice lo mismo en su ausencia- exclamó en tono enseriado, volviendo a mirar a Fluttershy, que la miró con una sonrisa atenta, como si entendiera sus palabras -. Fluttershy… ¿Me acompañas fuera un rato?

-Vamos, Lyra- aceptó llevándose la mariposa de madera sobre su pecho.

…

Twilight se encontraba sentada en el centro del prado, a pocos metros delante del corazón de cristal del mundo humano. Se encontraba con las piernas entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados. A su lado, estaba Zecora, en la misma posición.

Sus amigas no habían vuelto a pisar la pradera desde aquella última vez que vinieron aquí, pero Twilight la visitaba constantemente. Una parte de ella sabía que aun con la magia de sus amigas puestas en en este elemento mágico de su mundo, no se podía forzar su funcionamiento, mucho menos con sus propios corazones en desacuerdos ante el dilema en que se encontraban.

La vergüenza e impotencia de haberse negado y ocultado la verdad a ella y sus amigas la acechaban. Pero no debía ser tan dura con ella, porque todo lo que ocurría, rebasaba todo lo que había aprendido por su maestra, y contradecían las creencias de Equestria. Poner en duda todo eso, era por mucho, una verdadera crisis existencial para ella. Y Zecora estaba siendo la guía que necesitaba para entender las próximas decisiones que ejecutaría.

Meditar no era algo que le fue necesario, ya que se concentraba rápido y nunca tuvo problemas para conectar con su magia. Sólo en dos ocasiones se vio obligada a meditar. La primera vez con Zecora en un estanque, aunque terminó cayéndose al agua con un sapo sobre su cabeza cuando Trixie se había apoderado de Ponyville, y la segunda, cuando pasó toda la noche aprendiendo el hechizo de transportación de magia, con Moon White.

Entre la meditación, Twilight no pudo evitar hacer escapar una sonrisa al recordarlo, la cual se desmoronó cuando Zecora avisó que ahora ya podían hablar.

Twilight no dudó en contarle la petición que Sunset Shimmer les había hecho y lo que eso significara para ellas. Zecora la dejó hablar y desahogarse, que al concluir, no existiera con prisa un intercambio de palabras entre ellas por un buen rato, sólo rodeadas de la fuerte presencia energética del prado, y el corazón de cristal llenándose de él con su tenue movimiento. La curandera cerró los ojos, cuando el bosque habló por la brisa, recibiendo el viento en sus caras que alzó sus cabellos, como si recibieran una respuesta.

Zecora había mencionado sobre las fuerzas invisibles de dimensiones paralelas, que afectan manifestaciones de la vida física para encontrar respuestas y conseguir medios para ayudar a los vivos de sus males. Y era justo lo que estaba presenciando. Twilight sintió aquel aire como si la traspasara, sintiéndolo entrar en cada poro de su piel y rozar su alma. Expandió sus ojos con las corrientes recorriendo su ser, sin estar del todo segura, que la luz que se alumbraba en ella en el color de su magia, ganara cierto brillo de más, en un pequeño fragmento que pudo haber sido sólo su imaginación. Pero supo que no era así, cuando se vio repentinamente rodeada de una neblina de un color muy claro celeste moviéndose por el alrededor sin descanso. En total asombro, Twilight vio una luz proviniendo del corazón de cristal, drenando esa neblina entre cada vuelta tenue que daba. Ella parpadeó en incredulidad para reconocer que lo estaba viendo, era la intangible magia que transitaba en este lugar, ahora visible. Cuando llegaba a la conclusión que había podido dar un vistazo al lado intangible al ver las corrientes energéticas, el momento concluyó casi al segundo siguiente.

Sin aún procesarlo del todo bien, Twilight miró hacia Zecora, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados recibiendo el aire con rostro concentrado, hasta finalmente abrirlos y enfocarse directamente a los de ella. Twilight recibió su mirada y esperó que dijera algo en búsqueda de sabiduría.

-La vida se mueve como un río entre dos orillas- rompió el silencio la curandera -, una es el placer y otra es el dolor que vienen y se originan, para darles significado a lo que se avecina: el futuro final de nuestros días- Twilight concentró más su mirada y ella la miraba con rostro sobrio y templado -. No controlamos las olas, pero sí cómo reforzar nuestra barca para que no la rompa. Podemos ser para lo que vendrá, y definir lo que es bueno o malo, para cuando llegue el final, sea la justicia que recaiga en su lugar, se rompa o se mantenga en lo que intentamos navegar.

Ambas se siguieron mirando, habiendo Twilight receptado sus palabras y al cabo de un rato, entenderlas.

Todos elegimos, lo que seremos para el final.

Sunset en su último estado de conciencia, había elegido, sea justo o no.

Y en los piar de algunas avecillas, una lágrima dejó derramar, entre el entorno de una mirada más fijada.

…

Una fina melodía se suspendía en el aire para que aterrizara en los oídos de cualquiera que deseara un poco de música de verdad. Era una forma petulante de pensarlo, pero en una época en que las máquinas parecían ser los nuevos instrumentos, sí era algo sorpresivo de escuchar una talentosa violinista sin tener que pagar altos precios para ello o no comprometerse a detenerse oír si no quería sacar unos centavos de sus bolsillos. Pero ella no quería dinero ni llenar auditorios. Sólo tocaba porque era su forma de canalizar sus mejores y peores momentos de una vida que aunque cruel, justa, porque devolvía lo que una chica tonta creyó en un época en la que adulta, pagó con creces el precio de sus equivocaciones.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, tocando sintiendo algunas miradas de las personas que la veían tocar. Su violín lloraba y sus lágrimas eran sus notas…cuando se unió nuevas melodías de cuerda, dulces y angelicales, enredándose en las suyas.

La mujer abrió sus ojos dorados, alzando la vista hacia la dirección en la que oía la melodía sin dejar de tocar que al igual que el público, miró hacia varios lados buscando a la otra artista y al poco rato, se abrieron para mostrar que sobre un banco del parque, estaba una versión más juvenil de la violinista. Una que sin pensarlo mucho, podían pensar que se trataba de su hija. Y no se equivocaban.

Lyra con mismos ojos cerrados, deslizaba sus dedos entre las cuerdas de su lira, tocando una dulce y pausada entonada que se complementaba con el melancólico tocar del violín.

La violinista, dejólos ojos enganchados a la imagen celestial de su hija tocar bajo el resplandor del sol y el cabello moverse por la brisa veraniega, en una imagen no creyó vivir para apreciarlo. La última vez que la vio tocar, jugaba con las cuerdas, ahora, las dominaba como toda una maestra. Y no la necesitó para eso. Estaba en su sangre.

Aun con el corazón conmocionado, la madre de alguna manera que no explicara, permitió seguir tocando aunque no sintiera el cuerpo.

Ambas improvisaron una composición que sólo sus corazones podrían comprender.

La de la madre decía "lo siento".

La de la hija "rendición".

Cuando Lyra abrió los ojos y vio los de su madre, pudo no sólo sentir ni oír la música, sino verla. Las notas fueron cambiando, más lentas y finas, descendiendo, como lágrimas.

Y terminó.

Los aplausos se levantaron con furor, algunos inclusos llegando a un conmovido llanto por la carga emocional de la melodía. Pero la violinista no estaba para escuchar las ovaciones del público. Apenas terminado de tocar, se abalanzó hacia en frente, haciéndose paso para ir al encuentro con Lyra, que se bajó del banco, sin ganas de huir o rechazarla como siempre lo había hecho. Cuando su madre llegó a ella, se detuvo a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla, sin saber qué palabras decir, si todo lo había dicho en la canción.

-No quiero odiarte más- farfulló Lyra, casi sin voz -. Lamento haberte tratado mal. No volverá a pasar.

-Está bien- costó pronunciar, con voz quebrada -. Estás en tu derecho estar enojada, yo…Lyra, yo…- decía atropellándose las palabras, cuando Lyra levantó una mano en su dirección, para interrumpirla.

-Mis tíos son mi figura paterna y materna…- aclaró a primera mano, sin dudar. Y aunque la violinista apretó los labios al oírlo, no se vio sorprendida.

-Lo sé- murmuró -. Yo hice que eso pasara…y debo vivir con ello...- forzó una sonrisa con mirada suplicante -…sólo no quiero que mi familia me recuerde como una mancha…

-Aunque tú y papá rechazaron ser nuestra familia…aún puede haber un lugar para ustedes, si deciden quedarse esta vez…

-Sólo…sólo soy yo…- se limitó en decir. Lyra apretó la mandíbula, asintiendo.

-Yo prepararé a mis padres para que te reciban bien.

-Eso… ¿Eso quiere decir que…me perdonas?

Lyra la miró, contemplando el rostro arrugado por la angustia y le temblaba los labios. Aunque era una adulta, una mujer joven que no supo qué hacer con su vida, más que tocar su violín, no estaba muy lejos de estar tan confundida y emocional que una adolescente. Como ella.

Tal vez fue lo mejor, que la dejara con sus tíos mientras divagaba por ahí. Tal vez, fue un gesto de amor, abandonarla con una pareja y hogar que ella no podría representarle jamás. Ni a estas alturas. Porque seguía siendo tan infantil como antes. No la dejó para herirla, la dejó porque no sabía lo que quería. Y prefirió irse antes de arruinarla. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir tristeza, pues aunque no podía darle todo eso, la esperó y necesitó, porque seguía siendo su madre. Y sólo por eso….no podía negarla más. Lyra la miró con tranquilidad.

-Me tuviste nueve meses y me diste a luz, tuviste una familia amorosa que supo cuidarme, a la que amo tanto y no cambiaría por nada, y heredé de ti el don de la música…por todo eso, por supuesto que puedo perdonarte.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por la violinista y se echó a ella para abrazarla. Y esta vez, Lyra pudo responderle, consolándola.

Lyra se sintió en un mundo irreal. No era lo que esperaba si sucediera una reconciliación. Pero su madre biológica parecía finalmente feliz y ella había dado fin a un tormento de su pasado.

Todo porque decidió ser amable.

A lo lejos, pudo ver a Fluttershy viéndolas con una esmerada sonrisa reconfortante. Lyra pudo sonreír sin darse cuenta que apretaba más el cuerpo de su madre y sus ojos acumulaban lágrimas, descomponiendo el rostro hasta que le rodaran la tibia agua salada de sus ojos.

Aún debía sobrellevar la situación, pero sabía que estaría bien. Incluso mejor, ahora que la sombra de ese pasado se volvía mucha más ligera.

…

Pinkie estaba preparada para fiestas improvisadas de emergencia, por lo que una vez decidido organizar la reunión, tomó su celular y empezó a enviar mensajes colectivos a algunos números de sus contactos. En cada casa, los celulares empezaban a sonar. Echando una pequeña pelota hacia arriba aplastada en la cama estaba Rainbow Dash con mirada ausente, cuando movió mecánicamente la mano para tomar su celular y apenas leer el mensaje de aviso, echarse adelante reactivada.

-¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!- se quejó saliendo de la cama -. ¡Es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy!- reaccionó.

-¡Fiesta!- celebró Cherry girando sus baquetas.

-¡Deténgase!- exclamó Applejack al chofer del autobús en el que andaba para bajarse y tomar al que la llevaría a la casa de su amiga.

En cuestión de minutos, cada una fue llegando y trayendo consigo comida y decoraciones, aprovechando que Lyra al recibir el mensaje de emergencia, avisara que justo en ese momento estaba fuera con Fluttershy, por lo que Pinkie benefició esa jugada a favor que le daba el destino.

Sin Fluttershy en casa, tenían el tiempo limitado para decorar la sala...abriendo la puerta con la punta de su cabello…

-¡Más rápido, más rápido, vendrán en cualquier momento!- aceleraba Pinkie Pie lanzando al azar globos y serpentinas que de alguna forma, se acomodaban ingeniosamente por el alrededor.

-¡Rarity viene en camino con Mistery!- avisó Rainbow Dash descolgando el celular.

-¿Qué hay de Trixie?

-¡La chaparra no contesta!

-¿Y Twilight?- interrogó Applejack.

-Debe estar con Zecora en el prado- contestó Pinkie sacándose los globos que estaban cosidos a su falda y empezarlos a inflar.

-¿Y si van a verla?- preguntó Cherry jugando en apagar y prender el encendedor, el cual Applejack se lo arranchó con reprendimiento y en su lugar le dio un tazón vacío y una funda de malvavisco para que ayudara. Cherry sonrió con inocencia para empezar a vaciar la botana al bol.

-No sabemos guiarnos hasta allá solas- contestó la vaquera, sin poder quitarse del todo su semblante atinado de esa preocupación que le molestaba.

-En…tiendo…- exclamó Crash, pasando su vista a todas las rainbooms, cada una preparando todo pero de alguna manera, evitándose entre sí o tratándose muy superficial, cada una por su parte -. Díganme loca pero… ¿Algo les moles…?- decía cuando escucharon la manija de la puerta de entrada moverse.

-¿Ya llegaron?- se alertó Rainbow.

-¡Todas a sus puestos!- susurró fuerte Pinkie y cada una se escondió donde pudo. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, salieron de sus escondites de un salto.

-¡SORPRE…!- se interrumpieron, siendo que no eran Fluttershy ni Lyra, sino Mistery y Rarity.

-Estaba abierto- se excusó Mistery para ver que aun así, las demás quedaron quietamente sorprendidas aun mirando en su dirección, precisamente a Rarity.

-¿Qué…corrales…te pasó…?- farfulló Applejack contemplando con las demás, a Rarity sin su estilizado peinado en ondas de siempre y ropa, usando un pantalón de cuero morado, al igual que una chaleco del mismo color con una blusa negra, pero lo que más impactaba, era su cabello levantado en puntas con mechones amarillos y verdes, con un maquillaje un poco más acentuado de lo que solía usar.

-Estas… ¡Increíble!- exclamó Cherry en un grito desenfrenado.

-¿Verdad que sí?- se lució Mistery y codeó a Rarity -. Te lo dije.

-Y no lo dudé, querida- respondió la modista compartiendo una risita ambas.

-Sí te ves genial- sacudía la cabeza Rainbow Dash asimilando la transformación de la modista, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y asomarse al espejo de adorno de la pared y posarse viendo su look, saliéndosele una sonrisa encantada en el proceso.

-Debo admitir que tiene mucho estilo, ¿no es así?- posó de lado con sonrisa audaz.

-Lo tiene, ¿Pero cómo así te hiciste ese cambio?- curioseó Applejack asomándose al espejo con ella viendo detalles de su nueva apariencia.

-Pues Rarity había cancelado dos veces nuestra tarde para avanzar nuestro proyecto de las pijamas- fue Mistery quien contestó -. Aun así fui a su casa a ver qué pasaba, tenía jaqueca y terminamos en la mía para una tentativa transformación- sonrió de lado -. ¡Nada como un pequeño cambio de imagen para subir el ánimo!- asintió con determinación llevando sus manos a las caderas.

-No puedo contra esa lógica- murmuró la vaquera.

-Y sí que funcionó- exclamó Rarity con una agradecida sonrisa hacia la pelimorada que guiñó un ojo en confidencia.

Mistery se reservó mucho más que eso. No dijo que la encontró llorando con su gata atrapada en sus brazos tratando de huir. No dijo que le terminó moqueando sus pañuelos y comido sus botes de helado, sin que reprochara, escuchando la falta de confianza que había tenido de repente por sí misma, por alguna razón. Rarity terminó desarreglada y Mistery la animó a sentirse bien, viéndose bien de nuevo, transmitiendo su fuerte actitud por fuera para sacar la que había refundido por dentro. Y verse al espejo con aquella apariencia feroz de enfrentar cualquier cosa sin atisbo de miedo, eso mismo le había recuperado la confianza, de calmarse. Mistery había tenido sólo amigos varones toda su vida, y precisamente Cherry no era el tipo de chica que se diferencia mucho de ella en cuanto a personalidad brusca, así que juntarse con alguien tan quisquillosa y femenina como Rarity, podía ser una combinación para el desastre. Eran dos polos opuestos. Pero había que estar demasiado distraído para no notar que cada una del grupo expandido de amigas, eran más diferentes que la otra y aun así, habían creado lazos de amistad que hacía de sus diferencias, pequeñeces.

Después de digerir el sorpresivo cambio de look de Rarity, tanto ella como Rainbow, Pinkie y Applejack se miraron entornando una confidente expresión tensa, que cambió el ambiente de un extremo a otro.

Cuando entonces la manija de la puerta se movió de nuevo.

-¡Escóndanse!- apresuró Pinkie y todas corrieron sin rumbo buscando un escondite hasta esconderse la última.

-¡SORPRESA!- se levantaron en un salto y una vez más, la sorpresa fue más para ellas.

Con una iluminada mirada y sonrisa abriéndose en su rostro, la recién llegada se divirtió de ver las caras admiradas de las chicas con ojos agigantados e incluso quijadas abiertas mientras se desinflaba un globo y salía volando por toda la sala con su chirrido sonido.

-Me alegra que algunas cosas, simplemente no cambien- exclamó Bonbon, con el sol ardiente sobre su espalda en el umbral de la casa...

…

Twilight no se había movido de su posición en meditación. Mantuvo su concentración y quietud, buscando volverse una con el prado y la magia que se concentraba. Zecora la había dejado, porque a partir de ahora, no podía decir nada que no dependa de ella misma, y Twilight lo sabía bien. Había tenido tiempo para negación y mantener su mente cerrada. Debía reconocer de una vez, que eran otros tiempos. Amenazas de las que jamás Equestria había lidiado antes, por lo que no podía usar las mismas tácticas. Aspiró por la nariz, sintiendo el recorrido del aire entrar a su cuerpo y llenar sus pulmones, al sentir que se empezaba a tensar. Porque no era nada fácil lo que meditaba, una cosa a la vez.

Cuando sintió una alteración en la concentración al oír pisadas, que aunque suaves, entre el silencio que se concentraba en el prado, podía distinguirse bien los pasos en el césped. Twilight puso recto los hombros dejando salir el aire entre sus labios y abrió los ojos, mirando el corazón de cristal frente a ella, para recibir el retorno de la curandera. Pero al levantarse y darse vuelta, se quedó ahí de pie, al ver que no se trataba de Zecora.

Parado entre la brillante hierba que hundía sus pies, se alzaba una figura reluciendo del fondo de los frondosos árboles verdes que sus hojas destilaban brillos dorados por la caída de los rayos del sol, en una imagen como para fotografiar en la mente.

Una sorpresiva calma petrificó a twilight, mientras murmuraba sin aliento:

-Moon White…- saboreó decir, y los ojos grises del aludido parecieron fulgir cuando pronunció su nombre.

Una sonrisa rejuveneció su rostro, mostrando todos sus dientes. Así de abierta y alta era. Twilight sonrió igual, empezando a sentir que esa calma se impacientaba, el que algún estuviese lejos y pareció que él le leyó la mente, porque se abrió pasos entre el césped con mayor aceleración y ella lo ayudó, reaccionando para ordenar a sus piernas moverse, dando un par de zancadas suficientes para sentirse rodeada de sus brazos y la recibiera en un apretado abrazo que le llenó de alivio, cerrándosele los ojos a Moon White, sintiendo la agradable sensación de que todo lo que sintiera, fuera ella, y en costumbre que tenía de alzarla, lo hizo separando sus pies del suelo en una pequeña distancia y Twilight pudiera aferrarse más a su cuello mientras se le saliera una liviana risa que endulzó sus oídos y que se amortiguó al esconder su rostro en su hombro y se aferrara a su cuerpo.

Por un momento, Twilight tuvo un paréntesis y ni siquiera se preguntó cómo es que estaba aquí y cómo sabía donde estaría. Simplemente se dejó llevar de la felicidad de volverlo a ver, dejarse separar para contemplar de nuevo su rostro y pasar su mano en su pálida mejilla, pudiendo ver el color oscuro bajo sus ojos de pesadas ojeras. Twilight pasó su pulgar en ellas, buscando aliviarlas, no teniendo idea de las noches que habría pasado, si ella tampoco las había pasado bien.

Volvió a verlo a los ojos y contemplar esa mirada larga y fija sobre la suya. Sintió su mano rodeando su mandíbula y el corazón empezó a estrujarse. En cuanto sintió el contacto , sus labios se separaron ligeramente tratando de decir algo que nunca slaió mientras el calor se esparcia en sus mejillas. Él no evitó reír bajo y su sonrisa se viera juguetona y cariñosa. Twilight se quiso reir avergonzada pero se le atragantó ,porque ya sus labios estaban ocupados recibiendo los suyos, con la intención de sellar su encuentro en un ansiado beso, que fue interrumpido. Porque una luz se desprendió cerca de ellos, provocando que parpadearan en reacción mirando hacia donde provenía y pudieran darse cuenta cómo el corazón de cristal empezó a girar mucho más rápido, ganando mayor brillo en cada giro pero así como apareció, volvió a retomar su movimiento habitual más neutro.

Twilight se perdió un breve segundo en su mente, para expandir sus ojos de vuelta al corazón y luego a Moon White, que la miró con tranquila seguridad en sus ojos, con ese brillo especial cuando sabía algo.

-Un acto de amor, acelera cualquier corazón…- y la besó sin que se interrumpieran esta vez, por el nuevo brillo del corazón acelerándose.

…

 **Ni siquiera estoy segura cuánto tardé en actualizar, creo que un mes...¡Pero nuevo capítulo! Y habrá otro en pocos días, así que espérenlo! Pues tuve que dividirlo por...ciertas circunstancias, así que sorry son los dejo a medio contar pero se los dejé en la mejor parte, eh? xdEl regreso de Moon White y Bonbon, al fin! Tendrán mucho qué explicar, lo sé, y créanme, no los defraudará...creo XD y y el, él no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo y resolvió la manera de acelerar el corazón sin comprometerlo en el proceso, but how?! pero ya lo verán mejor explicado en el próximo capítulo en el mismo canal.**

 **Pues eso es todo mushashos.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y...¡Sunny Honey fuera!**


	62. Lo Que Vendrá Parte II

**Lo Que Vendrá**

 **Parte II**

Las invitadas presentes en la casa de Fluttershy, habían quedado completamente deslumbradas en sorpresa al ver a la chica de cabello bicolor, parada en la entrada con una calmada sonrisa que se alzaba más en el deslumbre de sus ojos celestes viendo a cada una de las chicas, hasta que finalmente, salieron del asombro como si despertaran de una hipnosis.

-¡Bonbon!- gritaron todas con verdadero entusiasmo y se amontonaron para ir hacia ella y abrazarla en grupo entre las risillas torpes aún sorprendidas pero alegres de ver a su amiga.

Bonbon las recibió con una resignada sonrisa pero dejándose abrazar a gusto, sintiendo verdadera felicidad de recibir aquel gesto de bienvenida, cuando miró a la única persona que aún no había reaccionado de su regreso.

Cherry Crash se había quedado en su lugar, mirándola como si dudara que realmente fuera ella. Sus ojos dorados estaban quietos y desorientados sobre ella, con los labios entreabiertos de la propia consternación. De a poco, las chicas se dispersaron del abrazo, amortiguando las preguntas al darse cuenta de aquella situación. Todas se hicieron a un lado mientras Bonbon no desprendía la mirada de la peliverde que al ver que no reaccionaba, empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Cherry sintió que se le iba el aliento al verla moviéndose hacia ella. Aún seguía de pie, olvidándose como moverse, sólo no podía dejar de mirarla, cada detalle de su rostro, rememorando sus gestos, sus facciones, la forma de sus pómulos, el color de sus ojos, de su piel, de su cabello que terminaban en ondas, la forma de su sonrisa, el movimiento de sus brazos al oscilar de su caminar y sentir melancolía de los vestidos delicados que siempre solía usar y le había hecho apodar "Lady". Cada cosa que le indicaba que no soñaba. Era ella. En verdad había regresado.

Cuando Bonbon llegó frente a Cherry, la miraba con una sonrisa que estiraba totalmente sus mejillas y sus ojos parecían crear una luz propia de maravilla. Una mirada dulce y entretenida, que la miraba tan meticulosamente tal como lo hacía Cherry.

-La memoria no te hizo justicia- exclamó como si se hablara a ella misma más bien -. Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Cherry descompuso el rostro y sus ojos lagrimaron de golpe, echándose a sus brazos y envolverla fuerte con los suyos, sollozando de forma automática. Bonbon la abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos, aspirando su aroma y que su corazón se sintiera en hogar de nuevo. No se dijeron nada, sólo permanecieron abrazadas, dejándose llevar la calidez del contacto de la otra. Cherry lloraba amortiguando hacer un bulla, algo sobrehumano siendo ella ruidosa, lo que hizo sonreír más a Bonbon y reconocer el alivio por el que lloraba.

-También te extrañé demasiado- le murmuró cerca de su oído -. Te dije que regresaría por ti…- susurró con delicadeza, pasando sus manos con suavidad por su espalda en una consoladora caricia llena de cariño mientras Cherry se sentía que se sonrojaba asimilando lo que le decía -…no me iré de nuevo, no a menos que me lo pidas…

-Bonbon...- jadeó apretando los labios entre sí, sin que pudiera decir algo en respuesta, acariciando su largo cabello, mientras la otra abría los ojos, con mirada atenta.

-Sweetie Drops.

Cherry aligeró su ceño y se apartó para verla.

-Mi nombre real...es Sweetie Drops, no Bonbon- aclaró con cierto tono cauteloso pero firme.

Cherry la quedó viendo detenidamente mientras Bonbon alzaba su mano y le apartaba las lágrimas, de a poco, sonriéndose la rockera con cariño y comprensión.

-Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta, Sweetie Drops.

Oír su nombre en ella tomó un poco extraño, mirándola con fijeza, para seguido sonreír de nuevo y Cherry le devolviera la misma sonrisa y se dejaran mirar contemplando cada parte de la otra, rozando Bonbon sus dedos en su rostro, deslizando la mirada el recorrido de sus yemas en su piel y Cherry mantuviera sus brazos sobre sus hombros en la pequeña distancia que permitía oír el golpeteo de sus corazones.

-Ejem, Ejem- aclaró la garganta Rainbow Dash, provocando que su burbuja se rompiera y recordaran que no estaban solas, volteándose en dirección de las presentes, que se sonreían divertidas y emotivas, y Rainbow con una mano a la cadera con sonrisa ladeada -. Oye, Crash, mejor busquen un mot…

-¡Terroncito que bueno que hayas vuelto!- le interrumpió Applejack el comentario de la peliarcoiris apropósito, hablándole a la recién llegada.

-¡Tienes mucho que contar!- exclamó Mistery.

-¡Cómo dónde has estado todas estas semanas!- agregó Rarity sin amortiguar emoción.

-Claro, pero en primer lugar…- decía Bonbon hacia la modista, mientras la peliverde no dejaba de sonreír ni mirarla ni un momento, quedándose a su lado -. ¿Perdiste una apuesta?-alzó las cejas viendo su atuendo de rockera.

-Culpable- levantó la mano Mistery a gusto.

-Y sobre donde estaba…- continuó Bonbon en suspiro para acusar con la mirada hacia Pinkie Pie, lo que hizo que todas se concentraran en ella, quien contenía emoción con una sonrisota.

-Espera…- habló Rainbow -…tratas de decir que…- decía pero Pinkie reventó:

-¡Yo sabía donde estaba todo el tiempo porque ella había ido a buscarme sin saber qué hacer con su vida ahora que ya no era una agente y estaba muy muy muy triste por su mamá, por Golden y que la friendzonaron como veinte veces…!

-¿Era necesario eso?- farfulló Bonbon cruzando miradas con Cherry con cierta incomodidad, pero Pinkie siguió hablando a lo rápido:

-¡…Así que yo le dije "hey, yo conozco un lugar donde puedas pensar"! y ella me miró como si escupiera dinero bailando tap y entonces la llevé a la granja de rocas porque hay muchas rocas y tiene forma de granja, ¡una granja de rocas! y yo iba a visitarla hasta allá porque la familia se queda en la ciudad y entonces…

-El punto es que estaba contigo- resumió Applejack interrumpiéndola. Pinkie tomó aire tras hablar como carretilla y sonrió.

-¡Sip!- respondió feliz para pensar -. Pero no sabía que vendría aquí- meditó y mirar a Bonbon -. ¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí? ¡Eres adivina!

-¿Por qué ser adivino siempre es tu primera opción?- sonrió Mistery.

-Tu hermana Maud me dio el aventón cuando fue a la granja- contestó Bonbon y Pinkie reconoció eso con un asentimiento continuo de cabeza.

-Aaaaah, sí, sí. Iba muy seguido a visitarte- rió -. ¡¿No fue acaso una gran compañía?!- preguntó con emoción y Bonbon la miró fijo.

*Flashback*

" _-¿Escuchaste del asesino de las cuevas estalactitas?- preguntó Maud con su expresión monótona de siempre, dándole forma a una piedra._

 _-Esa sí…- respondió, intentando hacer una figura con una roca -…también sé de un mafioso que tendía torturar soplones enterrándolos con escombros de rocas- alzó las cejas -. Tenía estilo…- afiló su voz y Maud dio una diminuta sonrisa, esperando que le contara detalles"._

-Sí…- le respondió entrecerrando los ojos con una ladina sonrisa, para sacudir la cabeza. -Bueno, como dijo Pinkie, me quedé en su granja- exclamó retomando la conversación -. Es un lugar tranquilo y las minas y cuevas de cristal son… muy hermosas- suspiró meneando la cabeza -. Necesitaba ordenar todo en mi vida y en serio fue de mucha ayuda- admitió entre un suspiro y corta sonrisa amable ya agradecida hacia la pelirosada, que juntó sus manos, muy feliz.

-Me alegra oír eso- sinceró Applejack sonriendo.

-A todas- asintió Mistery. -. Te echamos de menos.

-Y yo…-murmuró Sweetie agachando el rostro un momento, un poco incomodada pero respiró y volvió a verlas -. Y yo también las extrañé- admitió volviendo a exhalar.

-Así que…¿Ahora debemos decirte Sweetie Drops?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Sweetie Drops es el nombre que me dio mi padre- se enserió un momento -. Prefiero conservar ese, al que me dieron…"ellos". A ver si así me sienta más…"normal"- dudó en lo último. Rainbow rió.

-Sí, claro. Pues te tengo malas noticias, aquí seremos todo menos normal. ¡Magia de ponies!- recordó con gracia y el resto sonrió -. Y no te preocupes. De en adelante, te llamaremos por tu nombre, Sweetie Drops- acordó con un guiño y todas asintieron de acuerdo a ello, cuando Pinkie dio una profunda aspiración y chillar:

 _-_ ¡Ahora la autora tendrá que escribirla como Sweetie Drops de ahora en adelante!- se encogió de hombros-. Meh- restó importancia mientras las demás la miraban extrañadas para no hacerle caso al raro comentario y volver a concentrarse en Sweetie, que las miró a cada una con verdadera emoción de volverlas a ver, dándose cuenta que aún faltaban algunas, una de importancia para ella. Su sonrisa fue descendiendo de a poco.

-¿Por qué no está Golden?- murmuró confundida, preguntando directamente a Applejack, sabiendo muy bien que ella se quedaba en su granja.

Entonces el ambiente cambió, tensando de nuevo el rostro de las chicas mientras la vaquera bajaba la mirada en un semblante triste y Sweetie puso el rostro de piedra que la caracterizaba.

-Lo siento, Bon...Sweetie- se corrigió Applejack, a solas en el patio trasero con Drops, que asimilaba la situación de Golden que acababa por resumirse mientras las demás estaban dentro -. De verdad me hubiera gustado hacer algo más pero como me dijo alguien...- miró a un lado, con tristeza -...no podemos pelear batallas que no son nuestras- lamentó.

-No seas dura contigo misma-suspiró Sweetie con contrariedad mirando a un punto invisible por el patio repleto de plantas sin perder su seriedad -. Tú sabes que ella siempre pone una línea sobre los demás-la miró al predecir lo que diría, dejándola con la boca abierta e interrumpida para decir de seguido: -. Amnésica o no, sigue siendo ella por dentro, con lo que me has contado- alzó un hombro y ladeó la cabeza volviendo a ver hacia enfrente -. Sólo que no siendo un dolor de muelas. Además…- suspiró en breve pausa -...fui yo la que se fue y la dejó cuando más necesitaba a una amiga. Si alguien debe echarse la culpa de algo, soy yo- meneó la cabeza -. La historia se repite…

-¿Eh?-murmuró la rubia. Sweetie la vio forzosamente.

-Recuerda. Hace mucho cuando necesitó ayuda, yo le di la espalda y ella pues…- ni siquiera terminó la oración pero Applejack ya sabía a lo que se refería y curvó sus cejas -...ahora, también vuelvo a hacer lo mismo…- tiró una seca risa con la mirada cambiando a triste. -…de todos modos, no es que podría hacer mucho- volteó a verla de nuevo -. No después que le haya gritado cuando salió del coma e hiciera que me temiera- completó con una mueca de desagrado-. Fue una descomunal imprudencia de mi parte...- farfulló con sequedad bajando la mirada al suelo y remover tierra, -. Tú fuiste la que supo reaccionar y tratar con ella- exclamó y Applejack la miró con fijeza -. Fue a ti quien escuchó y se sintió a gusto. En hogar... - murmuró y forzó una sonrisa -. Debo admitir que aunque querría ayudarla, no hubiera podido darle todo eso...no en ese momento, no que…- suspiraba para sentir la mano de Applejack sobre su hombro.

-Ambas rebosaron su nivel de estrés...cada una lidia con lo que tuvieron que pasar en el pasado a su manera. Tú también necesitabas recuperarte, no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Tampoco seas dura contigo misma -Sweetie la miró y Applejack sonrió mucho más firme -. Ahora que volviste, podrás estar con ella. Haremos todo bien esta vez, ¿sí? Hablaremos con el psiquiatra e intentaremos que vuelva a recuperar nuestra confianza- sonrió más-. A recuperar a nuestra amiga.

Sweetie agradeció mentalmente sus palabras y estiró la comisura de su labio en una calmada pero corta sonrisa ladeada, cuando a la entrada del patio se asoma Pinkie Pie.

-¡Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Lyra! ¡Están por venir!- chilló agitando las manos a lo loco -. ¡A sus escondites!

-¡Lyra!- recuperó cierto ánimo Sweetie en su rostro, mostrando interés en el aviso de la pelirosada.

-Ven, vamos a escondernos- apresuró Applejack mientras se movía hacia dentro de la casa y Sweetie fue tras ella.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y el "¡SORPRESA!" de todas saliendo de detrás de los muebles o bajo la mesa hizo respingar a Fluttershy y que se oculte tras Lyra, que se reía con diversión al igual que las demás por su reacción. Los globos cayendo y las serpentinas volando por los aires decoró el ambiente mientras la cumpleañera captaba la fiesta sorpresa con el rostro aún sorprendido mientras salía de detrás de la espalda de Hearstring y empezaba a sonreír con mucha ilusión y gratitud de la inesperada reunión y las felicitaciones y disculpas que recibía de sus principales amigas, dejando las demás su espacio al tanto que las amigas asombrosamente, habían pasado por alto su cumpleaños, por lo que ellas se hicieron a un lado de ese encuentro para dejarlas que hablaran.

-Está bien si estás molesta con nosotras…- lamentó Rainbow.

-Te fallamos al olvidar tu fecha especial- agregó Pinkie con angustia. Pero por muy lejos de estar resentida o enojada, Fluttershy negó con la cabeza con una calmada sonrisa.

-No se preocupen. Yo entiendo por qué…- enfatizó con pesar, provocando que ellas se desanimaran con lo que sabían a lo que se refería -…agradezco la sorpresa pero…tal vez no merezca que se haga esta fiesta…- musitó tratando de forzar una sonrisa pero ésta sólo temblaba mientras luchaba por no llorar, aunque empezaba a hacer muecas para resistirlo, conmoviendo a sus amigas.

-Fluttershy…- murmuró Rarity con pena.

-Sólo pienso que…- sacudió la cabeza -…tal vez Sunset…- forzó en decir con la garganta agarrotada, haciendo que las demás sintiera una extraña corriente por su cuerpo e hicieran diferentes muecas sensibles, sabiendo bien lo que sentía.

-…tal vez… Sunset no le gustaría que te quedaras sin fiesta…- exclamó Applejack llenando el silencio con su tono bajo, pero seguro y sincero. -. Sunset lo único que quiere es vernos felices…- agregó, haciendo puños las manos al sentir melancolía escapándose en su voz. Sus amigas la miraron con fijeza, en especial Fluttershy. Applejack les devolvía la mirada con cierto brillo en sus ojos -…intentémoslo por ella…- tomó aire para aumentar firmeza -….estoy segura que…donde esté, quisiera verte feliz en tu día… abrazarte ahora y desearte…desearte feliz cumpleaños…- tuvo que callar, porque ya su voz se volvía cada más frágil aunque su rostro se mantuviera forzosamente calmado.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar dejar temblar los labios, envuelta en melancolía y se acercara a la vaquera para abrazarla, devolviéndole enseguida con fuerza, no quedando atrás las demás y se unieron de inmediato todas, sin necesitar agregar otra palabra más, rompiendo por completo esa extraña tensión entre ellas de una vez. No era momento para ello, al contrario, estar más unidas es lo que debía ser.

En tanto, al despejarse mucho más la sala, Lyra se dio cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amiga, mirándola en un pequeño lapso de tiempo quieta en sorpresa, para ensanchar una enorme sonrisa al igual que Sweetie, al volverse a ver.

-¡Bonboncito!- levantó la voz en emoción y corrió hacia ella sin ninguna espera, que ni siquiera la dejó tiempo de decir algo cuando se le abalanzó encima incluso obligándola a retroceder por el impacto -. ¡Estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto! ¡Me hiciste mucha falta! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte a la de ya! ¡Y tú también! ¡Tenemos que ponernos al día!

-Ah...claro, ¿pero y si primero te bajas de mí, Lyra?

-¿Eh?- reaccionó, para darse cuenta que estaba aferrada a ella como garrapata. -. Ooops- murmuró avergonzada bajándose de su cuerpo y pudiera al fin ver el rostro sonriente de su amiga -. Lo siento, la emoción, supongo, creo- se justificaba inquieta de emoción pasándose el cabello tras las orejas -. Es que… es que…- balbuceaba hasta bajar los hombros mientras expulsaba aire y se tranquilizaba -…extrañé a mi mejor amiga…

-Y yo a la mía- respondió para esta vez ella abrazarla, tomándola un poco desprevenida a Lyra pero no dudara en responder.

A la distancia, Cherry vio la escena en pose neutral, cuando se le acercó Mistery .

-¿Sientes algo?- le preguntó en confidencia. Cherry la miró para encontrarse con su expresión intrigada -. Ya sabes…por la vieja tensión entre tú, Lyra, Bonbon, digo, Sweetie- se sacudió la cabeza -. Aun debo acostumbrarme- se dijo a sí misma por errar de nombre y ver la calmada sonrisa de Cherry, que volteaba a ver hacia Lyra y Drops.

-Siento tranquilidad, que todo casi se sienta igual, pero a la vez todo es diferente. Porque todas cambiamos de alguna manera- confesó, mientras le devolvía la mirada -. Aprendí la lección: no debo celar la lealtad y aprender a confiar- expresó con confianza y Mistery le sonrió.

-Al fin, cabeza de puerco espín- bromeó y Cherry rió con ella, apoyando pesadamente su brazo sobre sus hombros y la hiciera encorvarse -. ¡Hay que mover el esqueleto por la abuelita del grupo!- exclamó energética alzando los brazos mientras se daba vuelta y encendía el reproductor conectado a unos parlantes y subía el volumen para ponerse a bailar.

-¿Abuelita?- dudó Fluttershy, sobreponiendose de la emotividad de hace un momento pero fue halada por la rockera al centro de la sala y la animó para empezar a bailar entre ellas.

Lyra arrastró a Sweetie aún emocionada de tenerla de vuelta para animarla a unirse al baile, aprovechando Fluttershy en abrazarla por su regreso y Sweetie en felicitarla.

-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!- exclamó la amante de los animales con agradable y alegre sorpresa entre la música.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. Es buena verlas a todas…casi todas- entonó Sweetie un poco más bajo, para levantar las cejas con novedad -. Ah. Lo que se me olvidaba…- recordó, alzando el bolso cruzado que llevaba y lo abrió, sacando varias fundas transparentes cerradas con un listón rojo, todas repletos de…

-¡Dulces!- chilló Pinkie Pie con emoción, acercándose de inmediato, no muy atrás el resto que miraban lo bonito que se veían el contenido de las fundas, viendo caramelos de varios colores que iban recogiendo los que Sweetie retiraba del bolso, cada una de las bolsas contenían de diferentes diseños y formas, algunos de espirales bicolores, otros de un solo color, en figuras de corazones, estrellas, e incluso bombones.

-¿Estuviste en la granja o en la fábrica de Wonka?- exclamó Mistery al ver el montón de caramelos, que sin tardar mucho, cada una se llevó algunos a la boca, dejando abrir los ojos y saborear sonoramente el dulce en el paladar.

-¿Tenía que hacer algo mientras estaba allá, cierto?- contestó Sweetie y las chicas se asombraron viéndola sin dejar de saborear.

-Querida, ¿Tú los hiciste?- se admiró Rarity. Sweetie sonrió calmadamente, asintiendo.

Y tuvo un breve recuerdo viéndose a ella de niña, haciendo caramelos con su madre en la cocina. Era el único buen recuerdo que tenía de infancia con ella y una vez que se le antojó preparar algunos…simplemente no pudo parar. Sonrió con resignación e ironía, pero más que nada con paz. Su madre sabía hacer dulces y su padre era muy goloso, que incluso le escondía dulces en su ropa, mochila o bajo la almohada, haciéndola sonreír cada que encontraba uno. Fuese como fuese, ella les debía su vida. A ambos. Y qué mejor manera de tenerlos cerca, que preparar caramelos, y apreciar la libertad por la que ambos dieron su vida. Antes que sintiera que se le encogiera el corazón, salió de su burbuja para ver a su alrededor, sintiéndose en armonía el ver a todas sonriendo en cada saboreo de sus dulces y la satisfacción que eso le daba al compartirlos.

-Eso sí- comentó ella -, lamento decir que no son las primeras en probarlos…- exclamó para dirigir su mirada hacia Cherry, que alzó la cabeza en su dirección al oírla, y pudo sonreírse un tanto cohibida mientras Sweetie le sostenía una atenta mirada cálida.

-Esto…está… ¡delicioso!- se admiró Lyra llevándose otros par a la boca.

-¡Sabe a gloria, A GLORIA!- chilló Pinkie Pie aventándose toda una bolsa de una vez y se le inflaban los cachetes mientras sus ojos se hacían espirales. -. ¡Deberías hacer negocio con Los Cakes para venderlos!

-Pues…- decía pero Pinkie la tomó de los hombros violando su espacio personal.

-¡Nada de "pues"! ¡El mundo no puedo seguir girando sin conocer tus dulces!

-Digo "pues" porque quiero mi propio negocio- aclaró con un leve ceño y recuperar su espacio.

-¡Uh! Eso suena mejor- exclamó más tranquila y esta vez se llevó bombones a la boca. -. ¡A eso llamo saber endulzar tu vida!- rió -. ¿Entiendes? Porque antes eras amargada y ahora haces dulces y…

-¿Por qué no sigues probando?- recomendó Sweetie alzando una ceja para interrumpirla.

-¡Con gusto!- exclamó y romper otra funda con sus dientes.

Y entre dulce y dulce, fueron improvisando pasos rítmicos entre la música, dejando Las Rainbooms el gran elefante en la sala, para poder recuperar comodidad de sus presencias, intercambiándose miradas que sólo ellas sabían interpretar, uniéndose cada vez más de paso en paso y poder romper la tensión entre ellas, mientras la música se encendía avivando el ambiente de una vez.

…

No había mucho que ver pero de todos modos tenía la mirada a la calle mientras se movía el auto. Carrot estaba sentada en el copiloto mientras Peace Mind conducía hacia al que fue el orfanato que vivió.

-¿Cómo se siente?- le preguntó echándole una mirada rápida para volver a ver a la calle. Carrot continuó viendo a través de la ventana un rato antes de contestar.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-No siento nada- apartó la vista de los edificios y lo vio -. ¿Está bien no sentir nada?

-Sentir nada es sentir algo-exclamó prestando atención a la calle -. ¿Ze ha preguntado, si el blanco en realidad es un color o sólo la ausencia del mismo?- la miró y sonrió al ver su confuso rostro. -. Así que- continuó hablando alzando la vista para divisar el semáforo que estaba cambiando de color rojo y fue deteniéndose entre otros autos y la miró de frente -¿Sentir nada es en realidad un sentimiento o la ausencia de éste?

-¿Qué clase de lección trata de darme?- meneó la cabeza, confundida.

-Que lo que cree que existe en realidad no lo es. Es así de confusa la mente. Algunas cosas se decide darle existencia a algo que está puesto a discusión su verdadero ser.

-¿Cómo mis recuerdos?-murmuró ensimismada -. ¿Dice que… decidí que no existiera mi pasado, pero en realidad, sí existe sólo que decidí su ausencia?

-No lo dije yo. Lo dijo usted.

Carrot lo miró con las cejas arqueadas en un ceño confuso, cuando un grito la hizo respingar y mirar hacia al frente.

A partir de ahí, todo pasó rápido.

Lo único claro fue que cuando ella giró hacia el parabrisa, vio tres hombres rodeando el auto de enfrente. Uno hacia la izquierda y los otros dos en la derecha. Era raro. Aunque las cosas parecieron pasar rápido, ese momento lo vivió en cámara lenta. El cómo golpeaban las ventanas de ambos lados de las puertas con voz rápida y amenazante diciendo palabras que ya no recuerda porque vio las pistolas y el como abrían las puertas, tirando de una mujer que era la conductora, y del otro lado a un niño.

Vio a ese mastodonte con su enorme mano halar el delgado y pequeño brazo del infante que tambaleó por la fuerza en la que lo halaron, tirando de él fuera del auto, que cuando el niño cayó al suelo, ella sintió el golpe frío del piso como suyo y que el golpe la desconectara del cuerpo.

Se vio huyendo en risas con otros niños al conseguir comer galletas antes de la merienda. Cuando se escurría por las noches para adueñarse del patio de juegos. Besando la mejilla de algún voluntario. Sonriendo con algún diente de leche caído en una foto grupal. Cuando miró de cara al cielo girando en una ronda con una canción alegre entonada por todos los huérfanos en el centro del patio en medio de aplausos de los adultos a cargo, sin creer que ese sería la última vez que vería el cielo en mucho tiempo.

Era una pequeña niña delgada cuando también la lanzaron al piso. Cuando la golpearon, la derribaron, la apuntaron, la tiraron, la halaron, la encerraron. Cuando la obligaron a levantarse y responder de la misma manera que la trataban. Como nadie vendría, tuvo que sobrevivir y creer que estaba ahí porque tenía una misión. Era la elegida. Era su destino. Su vida. Asi que se puso de pie, miró a los ojos la inhumama maldad de sus ojos y respondió.

Y eso es justo lo que hacía.

La cordura cedió al paso a la pura emoción. Un ardor le invadió todo el cuerpo, la ira zumbando sus oídos. Veía a través de una neblina, con la boca con gusto a sangre y sobre todo, no podía contenerse. Sintiendo el enfebrecido goce del crujir de sus nudillos en cada golpe, y la adrenalina que le impulsó a dar un paso al frente, a la persona que era antes e intentó refundir, al sólo ver la mano sobre un niño que pedía ayuda. Tenía que responder. Tenía que hacer lo que siempre esperó la niña que y saltó en un ataque de ferocidad.

Y cuando volvió a conectarse a su cuerpo, la pelinaranja se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el cuerpo rendido de uno de los hombres, golpeando su rostro por última vez hasta que quedara rojo de sangre que al volver en sí se dio cuenta que el tipo estaba jadeando con un ojo hinchado y el otro medio abierto, lo que la hizo levantar despavorida, como si quemara.

Expulsando el aire entre sus dientes, levantó los ojos inquietos y vio a la multitud rodeando la escena con perplejidad y sí, miedo, entre bocinas de haber detenido el tránsito. Su pecho se inflaba pesadamente, deslizando su mirada a las personas que no sabían como reaccionar, ni ella tampoco, sin estar segura si también atacó a los otros dos o no, deteniendose al ver a la madre abrazando del niño que habían sido atacados, igual de pasmados sin saber qué hacer por la brutalidad de su ataque. Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro se volteó violenta, encontrándose con la centrada mirada de Peace Mind. Ella clavó su atención en él, mientras le hablaba:

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Golden Harvest- y torció la sonrisa, en una que le fue suficiente para reconocer el verdadero rostro del llamado psiquiatra.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con la mirada fría y endurecida, para que cualquier vestigio de su lado blando se disolviera, sorprendentemente, limitarse a eso. Un desinterés ensombreció su semblante, desprendiendo su mirada sobre la suya y darse la vuelta, para irse entre el bullicio de los claxons y la desconcertada multitud y sí, intrigada mirada de...Peace.

…

Tal vez ya estaba por romper un récord personal. De pasar los días más estáticos y silenciosos de su vida. Trixie Lulamoon pasaba la mayor parte del día echada a la cama en su cuarto, sin nada más que mirar distraídamente todo, invadiéndole recuerdos en una forma de llenar su vacío, pero sólo parecían ecos rebotando en sus paredes frías.

Aunque no era otro record, sí sentía que era algo a tener en cuenta, que había pasado un tiempo prolongado sin hablar con Zephyr. No se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Y ella no había vuelto a pronunciarse, respetando que sea Trixie que la inovacara.

Por dentro, sentía con fuerza esa incómoda sensación, de como cuando estás en la misma habitación con la persona que con la que tienes un gran pendiente qué tratar pero no te atreves. Era así como se sentiría también si llegase a volver a encontrar con su padre.

Y se sintió más aplastada en la cama.

Sin inmutarse, Trixie levantó su celular y vio la pantalla, viendo que las llamadas perdidas que tenía, sólo eran de sus amigas, pero sabía para qué la llamaban, pues recibió el mensaje de Pinkie Pie sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Fluttershy. Lo lamentaba de todo corazón por su amiga, pero no estaba de humor para celebraciones.

Trixie cerró el historial de llamadas, para ver el fondo de pantalla, el cual no había cambiado hacía meses.

Era aquella selfie que se tomó siendo abrazada por Sunset Shimmer cuando se dirigían a la gala. Examinó sus sonrisas, sus miradas y la cómoda cercanía, en aquel tiempo que parecían haberse fundido en una sola persona, tan cercanas y felices entre el abrazo.

Apartó las entradas de las aplicaciones para poder ver la foto sin obstrucción. Se quedó viendo aquella imagen, más bien viéndola a Sunset, como si en realidad la estuviera viendo en lugar de la cámara, y como un sol desplomara todos sus miedos que la ayudó a encontrar una voz.

La fuerza de Sunset era contagiosa. Estar con ella la hacía sentir que podía hacerlo todo. Mejorar su actitud, hacer amigos, entrar al equipo de porristas, sincerarse con su padre, tomar riendas de su vida, incluso conectarse con la magia que parecía cosa exclusiva de Las Rainbooms.

Si Sunset pudo hacer todo eso en ella… ¿Por qué Trixie no pudo hacer lo mismo? Se mordió los labios, mirando los suyos que elevaban una sonrisa que combinaba con la alegre mirada hacia la cámara. Entristeció sus ojos. Tal vez… ¿No fue suficiente para ella?

-Si necesitas ser más fuerte…- le había dicho su madre hace tres días atrás cuando pasó la tarde llorando -. Prepárate todos los días, y va a llegar un momento que simplemente ya lo serás. Y podrás superar cualquier cosa- procuró que la mirara aunque sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas -. Podrás ser cualquier cosa que preparaste para ti. Podrás ser lo que necesite esa persona, pase lo que pase- se extendió su voz maternal y comprensiva, y Trixie con mirada temblante, logró captar su atención para mirarla fijo. Magical deslizó sus manos acomodando su cabello con mirada profunda -. Aunque eso signifique que alguien gane o pierda- la miró de vuelta a los ojos -. Tu reacción en los momentos de dificultad son los que terminan de definir lo que eres y con él, lo que sigue después- su mirada se cargó con cierta advertencia -. Ser alguien, por el bien de los demás, es entregar su existencia por ellos. Debes pensar, que si eres lo que necesita, tu vida le va a corresponder en esencia, pero sin quitártela. Porque compartir el camino en el que se encontraron, éste continúa aún, si después se camina solo.

Trixie no se dio cuenta en que momento dejó de llorar, para escucharla desmesuradamente, reflexiva. En ningún momento su madre dijo que pasaría lo que querría que pasara. No estaba contando uno de sus cuentos que la hacía aplaudir al final. La estaba preparando para el incierto del camino. El camino que siguió detrás de Sunset.

El futuro era todo menos lo que uno espera. Y era cierto. Ella iba a ser muchas cosas que ya no.

Y si el futuro lo formaba ella y podía cambiar el de otra persona, había muchas otras variables que no podría predecir que alteraría sus intenciones. No tenía control de las acciones de los demás, por lo que ella hiciese, podría afectar de manera baja o alta a esa persona. Entendió el concepto irónico de que uno hace su futuro pero sin tener la certeza de cómo será, sólo una vaga idea que se puede alterar.

Y eso era en lo que aún temía.

Sólo podía ser fuerte para cuando llegase el momento. Lo que vio en esa visión sólo mostraba algo inevitable, pero no era la definición de un futuro acertado. No todo estaba contado. Aún podía hacer algo para detenerlo. Aún podía recuperarla. No hablaba de cualquier persona. Hablaba de Sunset. Ella había llegado a su vida sacudiendo todo su mundo, y ella quería hacer lo mismo.

Más de una vez Sunset le dijo lo especial que era. Lo que significaba su amistad. Tenía magia por su conexión con ella. El gran sentimiento abriéndose y aflorando cuando estaban juntas. Lo sabía y lo sentía con fuerza dentro de su ser, que si ella interfiere en su futuro, será un gran engranaje que cambiara de dirección la temporal definición del suyo.

Trixie entendió que para eso tendría que enredar su futuro con el de Sunset Shimmer, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Su esencia sería suya, en el camino que andaban.

Trixie deslizó delicadamente la mano sobre la pantalla en que estaba el rostro de Sunset, como si la consolara y cerró sus ojos, tratando de sentir su rostro en su palma. Ver la angustia en sus ojos cyan y la sonrisa desaparecida. Pero ella le sonreiría para acercarla, aferrándose a ella con la mano en su antebrazo y la otra aun en su rostro, porque no, no la abandonaría.

"sigo aquí…" le susurró y Sunset abriría sus ojos en estupor "…y aquí seguiré. Te lo prometí. Trixie dijo que esperaría tu regreso. Voy a esperar por ti" murmuró seguido, de sentir un suave alivio en su pecho, al albergar la esperanza, y sonrió con el rubor de una instantánea alegría de verla sonreír en respuesta a sus palabras.

Cuando tocaron su puerta en aviso.

El corazón de Trixie se sobresaltó, volteándose hacia la puerta y se le cayera el celular de sus manos y alzó la cabeza en estado alerta para ver a sus hermanos abrir la puerta con lentitud, asomándose con los ojos cautelosos, y finalmente entrar al cuarto, queditos, con una mochila.

Trixie se quedó en su posición, despabilándose de su ensimismamiento y lamentando como se desprendía esa sensación de su pecho y volvía a sentirlo hueco. Les siguió con la mirada, suavizando un entrecejo confundido cuando llegaron hasta la cama y desparramaron el contenido de la mochila al colchón, aterrizando objetos como moños, pluma, aretes, un paquete de galletas de mantequilla a medio comer, y entre otras pertenencias.

-Pudimos recuperar todas las cosas que tomamos de tu habitación-exclamó Brushel.

-Y pudimos conseguir algo extra- avisó Wensley y tras su espalda, le tendió el fidget spinner que al girar daba la hora.

-Sabemos que te gustó mucho y...lo intercambiamos por nuestras alas de fénix que nos hizo mamá.

Trixie, sin palabras, desprendió la mirada de sus cosas recuperadas y luego al fidget, que lo tomó mirando las caras atentas de sus hermanos.

-¿Ya...estás menos triste?-murmuró Brushel y con su hermano, miraron expectantes la respuesta.

Trixie los miró con un nuevo sentimiento cálido creciendo en su interior y por primera vez, pudo sonreír de verdad, y se inclinó para darles un abrazo a ambos a la vez.

-Dijiste que no habría abrazos- reclamó Wensley a Brushel.

-También dije que funcionaría. ¡Y funcionó! -replicó seguido de escuchar una divertida risa de Trixie, que los separó manteniendo una relajada sonrisa hacia ellos.

-Gracias, repetidos- jugó con gracia y ellos se sonrieron a la par.

El gesto de sus hermanos le cayó como bálsamo en su herida en el pecho. Pero también de darse cuenta que su actitud afectaba a la familia. Y se volvía insoportable estar sola con el eterno presentimiento de una incómoda compañía, la de Zephyr. Con el pensamiento de hace un momento y el gesto de sus hermanos, se despabiló un poco la mente, mejor de lo que estaba.

Miró de nuevo el fondo de su celular y luego el mensaje de Pinkie.

-¿Mamá? - llamó Trixie por el pasillo cuando se levantó una brillante estela de humo, seguido de aparecer su madre frente a ella.

-¡Dime, preciosa!- contestó demasiado atenta, cosa que no sorprendió a Trixie, pues había estado tan alerta y al pie de ella estos días que cada vez le parecía mejor su idea. De repente tener mucha atención le estaba por incomodar.

-Voy a salir, mamá. Es el cumpleaños de una amiga. De Fluttershy.

-¿Salir?-exclamó con un tono de duda en su voz. Trixie parpadeó.

-¿Acaso Trixie está castigada?

-No, no, claro que no. Sólo que, ¿Estás segura?- se preocupó con un gesto indeciso y carraspeó -. Digo, sólo me preocupa que vuelvas, ya sabes, a…"indisponer" como en el supermercado- sinceró y Trixie por un momento lo pensó pero sacudió la cabeza, restando importancia.

-Mamá, estaré bien- exclamó colocando sus manos a los bolsillos y encogiendo los hombros -. Además me caería bien una distracción y estar rodeadas de amigas-murmuró y Magical la miró, inquisitiva.

-¿Es eso o estás evitando a alguien?- acusó, pensando en Zephyr.

Trixie disimuló el verse atrapada.

-No evito a nadie- exclamó pausadamente.

-Ah, no, claro que no- replicó para decir a regañadientes pero necesario -. Son a dos que has estado evitando estos últimos días- sw refirió a Serverus y Trixie lo sabía.

-Sólo dije que saldré un rato. Es todo- se apresuró en contradecir -. Mamá, Trixie estará bien con algo más qué pensar, ¿sí? No te preocupes.

Magical frunció los labios, con la mirada sobre ella. ¿Evadiendo situaciones que le incomodan? ¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Claro que eran pensamientos sarcásticos. Se torció de ojos con las manos a la cintura mascullando palabras en refunfuño.

-Par de cabezas duras- se quejó.

-¿Eh?

-Okey. Ve con tus amigas- ignoró su confusión -. Pero yo voy a dejarte y a recogerte.

-De acuerdo- aceptó sin mucho qué discutir.

Magical la vio volver a su cuarto a arreglarse. Suspiró arrimándose a la pared. Tal vez sea lo mejor que salga. Ha de querer la opinión de sus amigas antes de hablar con ella. La distancia y los años no pasan en vano, y Magical recién estaba adaptándose de lidiar con un hijo adolescente, que además tenía una criatura mística en ella, habilidades mágicas, y lo más preocupante, un corazón dividido.

…

La música seguía encendida y una que otra risa se podía oír. La reunión en casa de Fluttershy continuó amena. Las chicas empezaron a hablar más animadamente, enredándose sus voces entre sí mezclándose con la música que ayudaba a soltar la tensión previa que había con Las Rainbooms, para que fueran recuperando comodidad.

Cherry tenía algunos recipientes ya vacíos, cargándolos a la cocina para llenarlos de las botanas que quedaban. Con el cuerpo a un lado abrió la puerta con un empujón y entró, recibiendo una mirada al no encontrarse solamente ella en la cocina. Sweetie estaba llenando unos vasos de plásticos de soda cuando Cherry entró, que al darse cuenta que estaban solas en un mismo lugar, se pudo sentir cierto extraño ambiente. No uno realmente malo. Pero era una sensación como la de recibir todo el reflector en un escenario oscuro.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-exclamó Sweetie depositando la botella sobre el mesón.

-Puedo manejarlo. Gracias- contestó llegando al extremo del mismo mesón y dejar los recipientes -. Uuuuhhhh- dijo al soltarlos, haciendo una mueca y ver que Sweetie le levantaba una ceja-. Tampoco sé por qué dije eso.

Sweetie sonrió de lado, viéndola esquivar la mirada con una sonrisa tímida y mirar alrededor de la cocina, como si no supiera qué hacía ahí.

-¿No tenías que llenar eso?- recordó apuntando a los recipientes. Cherry reaccionó distraída, percatandose que sí.

-Claro, claro. Lo sé- asintió moviendo la cabeza por varios ángulos hasta encontrar una enorme bolsa de papitas.

Sweetie la miraba en silencio cómo se entorpecía. Una cosa era estar rodeadas de personas y dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento, pero otra muy diferente permanecer solas con todo el historial que tenían. Estaba por decir algo pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo Cherry, interrumpiendose ambas a la vez de nuevo y soltar una corta risa :

-Tú, tú primero- concedió Cherry con un movimiento de cabeza. Sweetie asintió.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó apoyando su cadera contra el mesón-. ¿Has hecho algo por el verano?

-Oh, pues- reaccionó aún un tanto ida, mientras trataba de abrir la bolsa -. Yo...empecé a correr de nuevo.

-¿De verdad?- se impresionó para retirarle de las manos la bolsa de papitas y de un sólo halón, abrirla.

-Eh, sí- contestó para tomar la bolsa con una avergonzada sonrisa -. Y gracias- empezó a depositar las papitas mientras hablaba. -. Rainbow mencionó una maratón que se haría para despedir el verano y me arrastró a ella- rió-. Hemos estado entrenando. Empecé algo oxidada pero voy recuperando el ritmo- terminó de llenar un recipiente, el cual desapareció de su vista para aparecer el siguiente a llenar. Cherry levantó la mirada a Sweetie, que la ayudó a cambiar de recipiente, dándole una fija mirada interesada -. Volver a correr se sintió recuperar algo que perdí en el pasado...un poco de autoestima y confianza, además de distraerme de...otras cosas.

Sweetie asintió un par de veces con lentitud pasando su mirada hacia abajo. Sabía a que se refería a su rompimiento. Cherry aprovechó aquello para llenar el segundo recipiente.

-¿Por qué Pinkie?- preguntó Crash repentinamente. Alzó la mirada y Sweetie ya la estaba viendo. -. De todas, fue a Pinkie Pie a quien te acercaste por guía.

-Pinkie Pie por alguna razón es la persona más alegre que conozco.

-¿Creiste que tenía el secreto de la felicidad?- sonrió en broma.

-Sí- exclamó y Cherry dejó de echar papas para concentrarse mejor. Sweetie meneó la cabeza con una recta sonrisa-. Lo sé, suena descabellado pero en ese momento estaba desesperada y lo creí así. Pero más que sermonearme o hacer alguna ruidosa fiesta de ánimo, lo que hizo fue...darme tranquilidad- encogió los hombros con la mirada concentrada a un punto vacío mientras se le salía una sola risa -. Dijo que la felicidad está en nosotros y algunas personas para encontrarla necesitan tiempo con uno mismo para descubrirlo. Puedes estar rodeados de amigos que ayuden pero si nosotros mismos no nos ayudamos, es como un pastel sin polvo de hornear- torció los ojos -. Es el ejemplo que me dio. Por eso me ofreció quedarme en su granja de rocas- levantó los hombros mientras Cherry suavizaba un ceño -. Lo sé . No sé qué sentido tiene pero créeme , dio resultado. Estar ahí, sin ruido, caminando, haciendo los dulces...fue terapéutico. Pensé en mis padres. En mis amigas. En la agencia- la miró fijo -. En ti-exclamó y Cherry expulsó aire mientras apretaba la funda de papitas -. Yo nunca fui sincera contigo, con respecto a quien era, ni siquiera darte mi verdadero nombre- agregó, entornando una mirada profunda de sí misma e inquisitiva, poniéndose un poco inquieta bajando la mirada de vez en cuando -. Tú…mereces saber todo lo que he sido…- farfulló con voz presionada. Cherry logró mirarla largamente sin esquivarla esta vez, viendo su rostro afectado de lo que le estaba proponiendo. Sweetie aspiró fuerte, llenando su pecho y la miró con fijeza, aunque sus ojos celestes estaban turbios -. He hecho cosas terribles…

-Sweetie, no…- pudo reaccionar. -. No tienes que...

-Cherry, he matado- escupió las palabras y Cherry presionó sus labios entre sí con mirada torturada al ver la expresión perturbada de Sweetie.

Hubo un repentino silencio que parecía palpable. Claro que Cherry lo sabía, pero oírlo de ella misma...fue diferente. Por un segundo sintió un campo eléctrico entre ellas, para al siguiente, meditar que sabía que todas esas...equivocaciones, por decirlo, que había hecho, fue al estilo de vida al que fue obligada a seguir sin opciones.

-No es tu culpa- se apresuró la rockera en decir. La vio sucumbir en un bucle que incluso le hizo temblar.

-Pero igual lo hice…- meneó la cabeza con mirada retraída, parpadeando una vez y sentir que desaparecía mientras hablaba -…soy una asesina, Cherry. Decía querer eliminar la suciedad del mundo, en honor a mi padre, muerto por la escoria de la humanidad…pero él murió por mí…mi madre también..los dos…- sus ojos se vaciaron mientras se llenaban de lágrimas -…murieron en disculpa por traerme a la vida y condenarme desde la concepción…- logró una fuerza de voluntad en enfocar su mirada cargada de emociones y lágrimas, viendo a Cherry mirándola con compasiva calidez, habiéndose quedado sin habla -. Quiero que sepas que soy hija de asesinos y soy una asesina, pero si algo reconozco de mis padres…es que aún de estar manchados, aún podemos sentir amor…amor de verdad…y dar la vida por ese amor…así que- sacudió la cabeza, recuperando el aliento y pasar una mano rápida a sus mejillas -. Pregúntame lo que quieras. Dime lo que sea que quieres saber de mi pasado, y te lo diré pero…- tragó fuerte saliva -…pero si no quieres aceptar esa parte de mí…está bien pero…eso significará para mí, que es demasiado para ti…pero aunque doloroso y cruel, es una parte de lo que soy.

-Sweetie…- exclamó Cherry, apartando las manos de su rostro por completo -. Desde que estuvimos en el escondite, acepté lo que eras. Yo...no cambiaré la forma en la que te veo por esto. Ninguna lo ha hecho porque hemos reconocido el corazón aunque duro,dulce que tienes. Yo no tengo que preguntar nada. Sino escuchar cuando deseas compartir algo que necesitases desahogar. No necesitas que te interrogue como un criminal, porque no puedo juzgarte, no si hay...sentimientos de por medio- Drops la miró detenidamente y Cherry recuperó mejor la compostura -. Pero si hay una pregunta que te hiciera, la única pregunta principal que necesito que respondas es, aún sin nadie ordenandote…¿Vas a volver a matar?

Increíblemente, esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba. Sweetie la escuchó con mirada inquieta, que con el pensamiento, se fue apaciguando de a poco, pero continuó callada, un tiempo prolongado que hizo a Cherry reaccionar con un inevitable escalofrío.

-Lo estás pensando demasiado…

-Lo siento- contestó a su dirección -. Pero pienso las variables…

-¿A qué te refieres?- dudó.

-En que…- musitó, ordenando sus ideas -…si alguien estuviese en peligro inminente…un inocente...un amigo...si lo estuvieras tú…- se aclaró y la idea, oscureció su mirada que dejó sin aliento a Cherry -…no podría evitarlo…- fue sincera, desapareciendo ese letal reflejo de sus ojos para recuperar la suavidad, mirándola.

-Puedes evitarlo…

-Si alguien me persigue con un cuchillo para asesinarme, ¿Me dejarías morir?- preguntó y Cherry levantó ambas cejas.

-Eso no pasará.

-Créeme. Puede suceder.

-Pero podrás defenderte en ese caso.

-Es una suposición- se rodó de ojos -. ¿Qué harías si sucede?

-En ese caso tendremos que vivir muy lejos para que no suceda- sonrió -. A las montañas.

-¿Por qué vivirías conmigo?- preguntó, con una sonrisa a medio esbozarse.

-Hablamos en suposiciones, ¿recuerdas?- enarcó una ceja. Sweetie rió bajo.

-Entonces "supongamos" que vivimos solas en las montañas y hay un loco suelto, o Pie Grande- Cherry no pudo evitar reírse y Sweetie sonriera de verla soltándose más cómoda a ella de nuevo que a lo que Cherry volvió a verla, se percató de la intensa mirada que se depositaba sobre la suya -. Cherry no puedo dejar que nadie te lastime…

-Nadie lo hará- aseguró, acomodando una mano en su hombro -. Lo juro…

-No puedes jurar eso. La vida es una perra.

-Entonces puedes enseñarme a defenderme.

-¿Quieres que te dé clases de defensa personal?- preguntó con verdadera sorpresa y una graciosa sonrisa. Cherry le reprochó con la mirada.

-No soy una damisela- exclamó. Y Sweetie le encarcó la ceja con incredulidad -. Oye, sabes bien que si alguien me torea no temo armar una bronca. Además, no me viste en acción en el baile pasado con Mistery y allá en el cielo con esa Shadow Light.

-De acuerdo. No negaré eso. Tú ganas- le dio la razón con la misma sonrisa.

-El punto es- retornó la idea principal –que puedes defenderte, pero no tienes por qué matar. Esa es la diferencia del uno y del otro.

Sweetie pensó un momento, oyendo a lo lejos la música que aún sonaba dentro de la casa. Entonces se decidió.

-¿Si te lo prometo, me dejas bailar contigo?- preguntó con gran interés y Cherry parpadeó seguido. Sweetie sintió como se tensaba por la vergüenza…y le gustaba -. Te debo un baile…¿Recuerdas?- agregó, haciendo énfasis en que en el último baile, ni siquiera bailaron por los problemas de su relación.

Cherry dejó abrir un poco la boca, tomandole desprevenida esa petición, pudiendo sentir las manos repentinamente heladas. Sweetie esperaba paciente una respuesta de su parte.

-T-tal…vez…- balbuceó con sumisión y aspirar en sorpresa cuando Sweetie la miró profundamente más cerca.

-Dime que sí…- susurró, inclinadose peligrosamente cerca, teniendo el semblante a escasos centímetros del suyo. Cherry sintió que le ardía el rostro, olvidando respirar.

-S- sí.

Sweetie reemplazó su expresión por uno mucho más tierno, manteniéndose aún cerca.

-Por ti, prometo que no volver a matar- juró solemnemente. -. Te doy mi palabra- enfatizó con seriedad.

Cherry la miró fijamente, viendo la firme decisión reflejada en sus ojos,quedándose así ambas por un breve momento que pareció eterno, hasta que finalmente Sweetie se echó para atrás, lo que hizo sentir en Cherry un desprevenido desaliento de verla apartarse, aunque pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sweetie le tomó de la muñeca con una audaz sonrisa y la condujo hacia fuera de la cocina, dejando atrás los vasos y papas que servían.

La música seguía en la casa, bailando incluso en juego las chicas. Sin mirarlas, Sweetie llegó con Cherry hacia el espacio que hicieron para bailar y las hizo ubicar.

Cherry la miró detenidamente, desfilando por su cabeza esos malos momentos del pasado que dañaron su relación, pero que eran parte de la historia de ambas, que se fue abanicando para apreciar el presente y reconocer, que ninguna de las dos eran aquellas del pasado. Volvían a escribir un nuevo comienzo de su historia.

Cherry empezó a sonreír con esa agradable vergüenza, reconfortada por la intensa y cariñosa mirada de Sweetie aún conservando ese algo que siempre la caracteriza, sonriendo a su vez. Cherry no sabía bien cómo empezar a bailar, pero no necesitó ni siquiera pensarlo, pues Sweetie había tomado sus manos y empezó a bailar, guiándola moviendo sus brazos como los suyos. Las mejillas de Cherry se encendían ardiendo bajo su mirada, tratando de concentrarse en seguirle los pasos, lográndolo de a poco y pudiera sonreír con ella mientras sin mencionar palabra, dejaban entregarse a la música uniéndose con las demás a la diversión.

Al cabo de un rato, en medio del festejo, la puerta fue golpeada.

-¡Hasta que Trixie se va aparecer!- exclamó Rainbow mientras estaba por un malvavisco a la boca y llegaba a la puerta. Pero dejó caer la botana cuando recibió a Twilight, acompañada de… -. ¡¿Moon White?!- se impresionó, estando él con una mediana sonrisa alzandole las cejas mientras Twilight mantenía a su lado con una sonrisa apaciguada -. ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo el día de hoy?- exclamó volteandose para ver a Sweetie Drops y de vuelta a él. -. ¡Cómo sea, bienvenido!- y recogió el malvavisco que se le cayó al suelo para ofrecerselo -. ¿Gustas?- se lo estiró y él enarcó una ceja para aspirar en silencio y sonreír ampliamente, lleno de cinismo.

-No, gracias. Tristemente ya comí comida del suelo para desayunar hoy- le entrecerró los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa -. Tal vez otro día, pero esta vez con más microbios en él, por favor.

-Pfff jajaajaja, ya se extrañaba eso- rió con ganas y lanzarse el malvavisco a la boca para hacerse a un lado, en dirección hacia dentro de la casa -. ¡Miren a quien nos devolvieron!- anunció en un grito para hacerse escuchar entre la música, provocando que tanto él como Twilight crisparan el rostro.

Ante el grito de Dash, todas voltearon a verla y mostrar un rastro de impresión en sus gestos al ver pasar a Moon White con pausados pasos hacia la casa, mostrando una inesperada sorpresa de ver todo el ambiente de fiesta.

-¡Querido, volviste!- reaccionó Rarity entre parpadeos mientras sonreía feliz por Twilight, mirándola de inmediato y ella estuviese con una sonrisa un poco difícil de interpretar, mirando también toda la decoración de la sala y los invitados que de a poco, se pasmó, mirando de inmediato a Fluttershy, haciendo también un gesto de dolor que hizo pasarse una mano por su pecho.

Hoy era su cumpleaños. No sólo el de ella sino…el de su amiga en Equestria.

-¿Twilight…?- la llamó Moon White al verle el rostro conmocionado, pero ella volteó a verlo y levantó una sonrisa cabizbaja mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy…- susurró con pesar, ensimismando su mirada mientras la bajaba.

Moon White le tomó una fracción de segundo para entender que más allá de haber arrinconado aquella fecha especial con su amiga de este mundo, tenía otra muy lejos y de la que no sabía su bienestar. Moon White afirmó su mirada y volteó a ver a todas, tomando de la mano a Twilight y dar un par de pasos adelante, provocando que las chicas instintivamente se concentraran más en él, incluso Twilight lo miró con escrutinio. Él paseó la mirada hacia a cada una y con voz fiable, comunicó:

-Me place anunciarles, que Twilight Sparkle y yo, nos casaremos mañana.

-…- se silenció por completo la sala, incluso la música se detuvo a raya, como si fuese un vinilo saliendo de la pista, entre la congelada expresión del grupo.

Twilight parpadeó seguido, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, consiguiendo que se distrajera abruptamente de aquella tristeza previa que la iba por arriar. Moon White se mostró tranquilo, sonriendo con cierto tono divertido de ver la perplejidad de las chicas y mirar a Twilight, lo que le hizo ladear la sonrisa aún más.

-¿Y tú de qué te asombras, si lo acordamos hace unos minutos atrás?- le dijo y la haló más cerca con ese gesto juguetón y ella cedía a su llamado al estar aún impávida, reclamándole con la mirada hasta empezar a articular un par de sílabas inentendibles hasta conseguir hablar.

-¡Pe-pero lo dices así!- reaccionó agitando la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos -. ¡Así!- enfatizó, sacudiendo la mano al aire -¡Así nada más!- se ponía roja -. ¡Nada más!- volvió a repetir con un tic ansioso mientras Moon White se divertía aún más de verla.

-¡¿Qué te casas mañana?!- fue Rainbow Dash la primera en reaccionar, siguiéndole el resto.

-¡No deja de caer sorpresas el día de hoy!-chilló Pinkie Pie salpicando serpentinas que caían sobre todos.

-¿Estaban comprometidos?- levantó una ceja Sweetie Drops.

-¡Una boda!- exclamó Cherry juntando las manos y vidriarle los ojos -. Siempre lloro en las bodas…- aspiró por la nariz secándose una lagrimita. Lyra rió pasándolo una servilleta que la rockera lo recibió y sopló fuerte la nariz en ella.

-Ni siquiera es la boda y ya estás llorando- comentó en gracia.

-¿Se casan? ¿ya? ¿A lo rápido?- farfulló Mistery para dar una mirada sospechosa y arrimarse a Fluttershy susurrando de seguido: -. ¿A poco está embarazada?

-¡Mistery!- le reclamó y ella sonrió sacando la lengua.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Rarity haciendo respingar al resto. La modista agitaba las manos cerca de su rostro para ventilarse, como si le faltara el aire, empezando a hiperventilar -. Casarte…mañana…yo…yo…yo...- decía ahogadamente hasta desplomarse hacia atrás y Applejack la sostuviera evitando una caída.

-¿Por qué mañana?- preguntó la vaquera más calmadamente pero igual sorprendida de la fecha apresurada, sosteniendo sin problemas a Rarity.

Twilight y Moon White se intercambiaron la mirada para voltear de nuevo a ellas, pero hablaron al mismo tiempo y se interrumpieron, volviéndose a ver.

-¿Yo empiezo?- dijo Moon White.

-¿Seguro? Puedo hacerlo yo- él se encogió de hombros, poco exigente -Bueno, tú empiezas y yo concluyo- acordó.

-Ay, hablan al mismo tiempo y se ponen de acuerdo como marido y mujer- volvió a lagrimear Cherry volteandose a tomar más cuadritos de servilletas mientras Sweetie rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa de lado por su exageración.

-Twilight y yo nos encontramos en la pradera junto al corazón de cristal- empezó Moon White a explicar entornándose más serio y ellas pusieron atención reuniéndose más cerca de ellos.

-¿En la pradera?- interrogó Applejack con intriga-. ¿Cómo sabías de la existencia de la pradera y del corazón?

-¿Dónde estuve todo este tiempo?- obvió contestando con otra pregunta.

Applejack se contestó mentalmente y frunció aún más el ceño en consternación, pero quien habló fue otra.

-Demonios, ¿En serio nos espían todo lo que hacemos?- escupió Rainbow al captar la vigilancia de la agencia, con un escalofrío que no sólo ella sintió pasar por su columna, sino el resto.

-No tienen idea- comentó Sweetie Drops con sequedad, recibiendo una mano sobre su espalda de parte de Lyra.

Por un momento hubo un incómodo silencio, sin poder evitar que algunas miraran a su alrededor, como si alguien saltaría detrás de algo. Moon White se aclaró la garganta.

-Cuando nos vimos en la pradera…- continuó hablando -...hubo emoción y pues...nos besa…- se interrumpió al escuchar un escandaloso soplido de nariz. Todas miraron a Cherry, que aún seguía echando lágrimas con servilleta en mano.

-¡Me emotiva mucho las bodas!- chilló la peliverde -.¡No puedo evitarlo!-exclamó y Mistery le tapó la boca con la mano. Miró a Moon White.

-Tú continúa- avisó la pelimorada, aún reteniendola ahí.

-Decía- recapituló él -, que cuando nos besamos, el corazón aceleró el ritmo de su extracción de magia- avisó y aquello, captó mucho la atención de las presentes -. Y mantuvo un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal con algún otro gesto.

-¿Cómo cuáles? - alzó Rainbow la mano como si estuviese en clase y tanto él como Twilight le lanzaron una mirada fulminante -. ¿Quééééé?- se rodó de ojos.

-Ya veo por qué quisiste hablar tú- comentó Moon White a Twilight.

-¡Escuchamos eso!- gritó Cherry con la voz amortiguada por la mano de Mistery.

-Lo dije para que lo oyeran.

-¿Oír qué?- reaccionó Rarity al fin de su desmayo mirando a varios lados y Moon White se llevó la mano a la cara.

-El punto es- intervino Twilight a un paso frente a él -. Que un acto de amor acelera el corazón instintivamente y pues- tomó aire, sonriendo de a poco -, ¿Qué mejor acto de amor más fuerte que el matrimonio?

-¡Yo sé otro!- coincidieron en decir Rainbow y Cherry, lo que las hizo cruzar miradas y señalarse-. ¡Hablamos a la vez, me debes un chicle!

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir…?- dijo Fluttershy con admiración pasando su mirada entre la pareja enfrente- ¿... que mañana el corazón finalmente se llenará?

Todas las miradas volvieron a dilatarse sobre ellos con expectación. Twilight lo miró a él en complicidad sin perder la sonrisa, viéndola Moon White por unos instantes y sonreír, poblado de cariño y alzó la vista hacia el resto.

-Las posibilidades están a nuestro favor.

-¡Tomaré eso como un sí! -chilló Pinkie Pie brincando alto en celebración.

-Ya nos habíamos comprometido, así que no tenemos inconveniente de casarnos mañana al mediodía- agregaba Twilight rejuntándose a él -. Ya no queremos más tiempo que perder- exclamó con determinación, para sentir un beso sobre su cabeza.

-No, no hay tiempo para eso…- coincidió, abrazándola. Twilight le sonrió para agregar:

-Además por como ha influido este mundo en nuestra relación, una boda aquí y otra en Equestria, tendrá un gran significado, de cómo ambos mundos fueron escenarios importantes para nosotros…cuando todo retome su normalidad...- cerró sus ojos con calidez cruzando un brazo sobre el pecho de su prometido y abrazarlo.

-¡¿Y con tanta cursilería aún así no quieren que llore?!- reclamó Cherry con el rimel estropeado a estas alturas. -. ¡Y que alguien me pase más servilletas!- exclamó para recibir un pañuelo.

-Mejor traigo un paquete entero para mañana- le sonrió Sweetie aún con el pañuelo estirado. Cherry le sonrió y lo tomó.

-No alboroten tanto a las gallinas-exclamó Applejack en general -. ¿Cómo vamos a organizar una boda en tan poco tiempo?

-¡¿Qué no has puesto atención?!-exclamó Pinkie Pie en un sonoro grito que le levantó la cabellera, que tuvo que sostener fuerte su sombrero para que no salga volando-. ¡Podemos hacer eso e incluso recolectar miles de dólares en una fiesta de recaudación de gala para salvar un campamento en un santiamén si nos da la gana!

-¡Además yo llevo planeando la boda de Twilight desde el segundo que supe que se casaría! -chilló Rarity -. ¡Sólo faltaba la fecha y ahora al fin haré mi arte!- se enfebreció de emoción para reír euforicamente de manera agudísima que se robó varios gestos de terror en el proceso.

-¿Que tú qué?- reaccionó Twilight sorprendida. Rarity sonrió con suficiencia.

-Oh, querida, tú no te preocupes de nada…

-Creo que el preocupado soy yo-farfulló Moon White, encarnando una ceja pero sonriendose.

-Yo tengo un buen sentido del gusto y puedo intuir el estilo perfecto para su boda, así que tranquilos, será sorpresa para ustedes, se lo merecen. ¡Tengo todo bajo control! - aseguró con determinación llevándose los puños a los lados de su cadera -. ¡Oh! Pero, claro, aun necesitaré una que otra idea…- canturreó mirando con complicidad hacia Pinkie, que abrió la boca en una sonrisa grande con ojos de estrellas.

-¡Será la mejor boda de la vida!- chilló con emoción y abrazar fuerte a Rarity y reír con ella.

-Fluttershy…- se le acercó Twilight a la aludida, quien sólo sonrió y se abrazaron -. Lo sien…

-Sí, ya sé. Olvidalo- cortó otra disculpa más del día y la vio -. Sé que tenemos preocupaciones en la cabeza...pero hay que intentar encontrar un punto de paz- le sonrió y Twilight receptó sus palabras, sonriendole de vuelta para volverse a abrazar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Fluttershy…-exclamó con voz aligerada, para ambas amigas…

Abrió sus ojos, con mirada lejana. "Estoy por volver...sólo aguarden…".

…

El viento le daba en toda la cara al igual que el fogoso sol que hacía en esa tarde ahora que estaba por descender. Y el hecho que estuviese en un edificio de más de veinte pisos tampoco era que buscaba un lugar donde podría refugiarse con sombra. No. No en esta ocasión. Era un buen lugar en donde mirar el cielo y el panorama de la ciudad. Ver las arterias que formaba las calles de asfalto y las serpenteadas direcciones en el que iba todos esos autos.

Golden tenía los ojos achicados por el sol y el cabello cubriendole zonas del rostro ni molestandose en apartarlos. Estaba sentada al filo de la azotea del edificio, aguardando. Así que cuando oyó el sonido metálico de la puerta abrirse, no se inmutó. Sólo deslizó los ojos hacia abajo y miró a la gente caminar al pie del edificio. Oyó los pasos cada vez más cerca y ahí levantó la mirada fijo al sol con las cejas rectas endureciendo la barbilla.

-Nunca me dejarán en paz, ¿cierto?- interrogó con voz dura, volteándose y ver a Devious Black a un par de metros de ella.

-No- exclamó sin cambiar mucho su gesto, moviéndose sus cabellos erráticos por el viento. Golden se movió, para quedarse sentada dando la espalda al vacío.

-Te ordenó a llevarme de nuevo a la agencia, ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién?

-Maldito- masculló con sequedad -. Tu madre no ha de ser, ¿No lo crees?

-No puedo decir que "la tuya" ya que no tuviste una.

Golden se levantó para aterrizar al suelo con violencia mientras Devious sonreía ampliamente, de manera cálida y agradable.

-Oh vamos- exclamó con tono diferente de voz, entornándose suave y ligera -. ¿No vas a hacerme ojitos lindos como las últimas semanas? Puedes ser una chica adorable aunque estés perturbada- desplomó la sonrisa invocando su aquietada expresión de vuelta mientras Golden quedaba en su sitio con los ojos defensivos, el como le recalcaba lo que ya sabía con sólo verle la sonrisa hace rato atrás en la calle, de que él era quien estaba detrás del hombre al que había confiado estas semanas durante su amnesia. El mismo hombre que fue cómplice de su tortura en la agencia por traidora.

Peace Mind era Devious Black.

¿Pero por qué? A lo que en automático se respondió ella misma. Para tenerla cerca y estudiarla para descubrir el modo de hacerla volver como Golden Harvest. Ahora que había recuperado la memoria y con ella, sus otros sentidos ganados en la agencia, ¿Por qué un trío de tontos criminales robarían un auto a plena luz del día y en semáforo rojo atrapados en el tráfico? Todo fue montado. Era un cebo para despertar en ella una parte clave de su interior, que habría encontrado en las continuas charlas en las "citas" en el consultorio. Y funcionó. Se metió en su mente para hacerla volver.

-¿Me quieres regresar?- desafió caminando en pasos fuertes y rígidos. Era la única explicación razonable que tenía para que se haya molestado en recapacitarla -. Tendrás que pelear conmigo primero- sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos con frialdad -. No voy a dejar que esta vez me atrapen tan fácilmente. No voy a huir. Voy a dar mi vida si es necesario, pero esta maldita vez no se las voy hacer fácil.

Devious se mantuvo en su posición, contemplándola en esa parada rígida.

-Para que lo sepas- se dirigió él de forma casual -. Tu Superior está muerto. La madre de tu compañera lo mató- avisó y Golden no pudo evitar mirarlo con expresión indescifrable -. Sí, como lo oyes. Lo voló. Lo hizo estallar- empezaba a enfatizar pronunciando con claridad -. Se hizo pedazos. Su cuerpo dejó de existir en un segundo, para el segundo siguiente, yo ocupar su lugar- los ojos verdes de Golden se entonaron sobre él con mayor detenimiento -. Soy el nuevo agente superior de todo este sector. Lo que significa, que me encargo de todas las irregularidades que ocurran, incluyendo las manifestaciones mágicas provocadas por un puñado de colegialas, por lo que no- estiró una cínica sonrisa -, no te creas la gran cosa por no dejarte en paz, porque ellas también permanecerán bajo nuestros ojos por el resto de sus vidas- anticipó en advertir, lo que hizo que la mirada desafiante de Golden finalmente ardiera con fiereza ante aquella amenaza.

Su cuerpo tembló por una fuerza que le recorrió cada parte de su ser y antes que fuera consciente del brillo que emanó su cuerpo, de forma deliberada se impulsó hacia adelante y le lanzó un tremendo golpe de revés que acertó de lleno sobre su pecho.

La fuerza fue descomunal, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder a Devious y su cuerpo se elevó más de tres metros al aire y chocó contra violenta fuerza a la metálica puerta de la azotea que sacudió toda la entrada. Golden oyó como se le escapaba el aire de sus pulmones, mirando con impacto toda la distancia que recorrió su cuerpo por un sólo golpe, para agachar la mirada y verse esa luz suave color naranja brotando de ella y sentir cómo su cabellera ahora le llegaba hasta más abajo de media pierna.

Y como un relámpago, su mente fue asaltada por el recuerdo de la burlesca expresión de su superior riéndose de ella tras anunciar que Sweetie Drops ya estaba supuestamente muerta y las demás estaban atrapadas en la agencia. Sintió esa misma energía recorrer su herido y abusado cuerpo y un brillo del que no fue del todo consciente, porque empezó a perder la consciencia.

Golden se quedó en su lugar. No lo había imaginado, no pudiendo negar lo que veía, discerniendo que ella, era una más, con la magia de la amistad.

Sacudió la cabeza en consternación, mientras se abanicaban a golpes todos los recuerdos de los últimos días como tormenta: el tiempo compartido encerradas en el escondite, cuando abrió los ojos tras el coma y vio a Bonbon con su rostro cargado de esperanza y alivio para pasar a la furia en reclamo de que no jugara ahora con su personalidad falsa, vio a todas las chicas recibiéndola para salir del hospital sabiendo que se turnaban para cuidarla y acompañarla a casa de Applejack, donde pasaría los próximos días , viéndose recorrer ambas el campo de manzanos de charla en charla, a ella cuidando su huerto de zanahorias, haciendo pijamada con Applejack y Applebloom, reír entre la familia Apple durante la cena y echada al campo viendo las estrellas mientras en el porche Bicmac tocaba la guitarra, la abuela Smith hacía un tejido y Applejack trenzaba el cabello de su hermana. Incluso en los momentos no tan buenos que le entraba la ansiedad, el apoyo incondicional de la rubia nunca faltó para asegurarle que nada ni nadie volvería a lastimarla.

Todo eso, realmente había sucedido, aunque siguiera negando con la cabeza, mostrando los dientes entre sus labios fruncidos, tensa e incómoda de esa sensación extraña en su pecho, sintiendo el incontrolable flujo de angustia hormiguearle la cabeza, al reconocer por todo lo que pasó en aquel estado amnésico, que no podía negárselo más.

Cada una de esas chicas, significaban mucho para ella. Aún dañada como estaba...tenía amigas que no la abandonaron jamás. Una en especial.

No necesitaba ir al orfanato a revivir los únicos recuerdos buenos de su vida. Porque estaba viviendo mejores que esos en el presente.

En tanto, con un leve quejido ahogado reaccionó Devious cuando empezó a levantarse del suelo entre el dolor punzante del pecho donde recibió el golpe, como si hubiesen lanzado un saco pesado de arena a gran velocidad contra él, para la par que el intercomunicador de su oído reaccionaba.

-Señor…- se anunció de inmediato un agente.

-No- se limitó en decir con voz ronca producto de la falta de aire previa, para sentir una sombra depositarse sobre él. Se llevó la mano en el pecho y levantó la mirada sin un atisbo de alteración, viendo a Golden a un par de metros de él, reconociendo la breve comunicación que acaba de tener.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Devious, tenía su naturaleza. Le gustaba pelear sus batallas por sí mismo, sin el mayor intromisión de un tercero, así se arriesgue en el proceso. Aún con cientos de agentes a su disposición, subió solo. Pero lo suficientemente precavido que mantener un equipo activo listo aguardando alguna señal. Por una razón era el lacayo del agente de mayor rango. Tenía las agallas que el mismo Joe no tenía.

-¿Quieres matarme?-exclamó él arbitrariamente.

Golden recordó su participación en la tortura, sus cruces de miradas desafiantes y frías, e involucrarse en su estado más vulnerable. Ese animal que llevaba ella por dentro se empujaba contra los muros, llevándola a tensar tanto los músculos que su cuerpo parecía de mármol con la fuerza de voluntad de tener bajo control ese impulso.

-Podría matarte-exclamó Golden mirándolo fijamente sin inmutarse al viento golpeándole el rostro, con la expresión impasible sin rastro de emoción aún con el cuerpo estático, viéndose robótica -. Estoy maldita. Sé cómo hacerlo. Puede que no ahora. Tomarme mi tiempo. Puede pasar semanas. Meses. Años- agitó la cabeza-. Nunca sabrías cuando aparecería. Ni cómo lo haría. Qué usaría- respiró una rápida bocanada de aire mientras él vigilaba sus movimientos -. Pero la muerte para mí vale tan poco, que matarte no tendría ningún tipo de satisfacción para mí- y su cuerpo perdió tensión, dejando un brazo columpiarse, sí dejando a Devious intrigado por esa respuesta mientras intentaba respirar que no sea entrecortado producto de su golpe -. Supongo que me hicieron bien- ironizó con resignación -. No siento nada al matar, así que no me recompensaría tu muerte. No significaría nada- aclaró mientras se endurecía el rostro hasta formar la máscara amarga que ya le resultaba tan familiar. -. No mato por cosas obsoletas como la venganza, pero sí cuando es una amenaza. Y tú lo eres. Lo eres para ellas- dio hincapié y volverse su voz baja pero pesadamente afilada -. No voy a permitir que les hagas daño.

-Muy lindo todo pero llegas muy tarde, Harvest-exclamó con movimiento de cabeza airada, volviendo a respirar con normalidad aunque le hiciera doler el pecho al hacerlo -. Las cosas ya están establecidas y ellas están conscientes de ello con un acuerdo de alianza- la oscuridad de los ojos de Golden en su modo de contrincante se fue opacando mientras escuchaba -. Si me matas, sólo lo arruinarías. Dudo mucho que el que me suplanta tenga mi paciencia y tus amigas no estarían por ahí riendo en una fiesta con Sweetie Drops- Golden alzó los hombros al oír su nombre -. Sí, tu compañera o más bien, ex compañera está con ellas. Ya no me sirven- lanzó una amplia carcajada -. No me voy a ser de la vista gorda que siguen siendo un par de traidoras si quisiera regresarlas.

-¿No vas a regresarnos a la agencia? - no pudo evitar sentir desorientación por esa nueva novedad. Devious la quedó viendo durante un rato.

-Nunca iban a ser agentes, Harvest-exclamó sin preámbulo-. Eso se le decía a ustedes, los sujetos de prueba- mientras más hablaba, más Golden sentía que dejaba de sentir el aire -. Todos los niños secuestrados y concebidos por los agentes, sólo eran experimentos para usarlos en complicadas misiones. Cuando terminara todo el proceso de entrenamiento y pruebas, serían entregados a verdaderos agentes, así como se le entrega una pistola o cualquier otra herramienta- la miró a los ojos para agregar: -. Ustedes no eran más que armas para nosotros. No para todos- se corrigió -. Se sublevaron agentes contra ese proyecto, lo encontraron…demasiado inhumano. El padre de Sweetie Drops estaba entre las cabecillas de éste. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, no dio resultado. Todos cayeron, excepto el que los traicionó delatando sus planes- no tuvo que decir nombre, pero con la obvia mirada que cruzó con Golden, ella tenía grabada la respuesta en todas las cicatrices del pasado marcadas por esa misma persona que terminó teniendo varios nombres falsos, entre ellos…"Joe" -. Terminado el proyecto, Sweetie Drops y tú iban ser separadas como el resto de parejas para ser entregadas a sus respectivos dueños. Difícilmente se volverían a ver. Si el uso de esas armas humanas tenía resultados altamente positivos, el proyecto se propagaría al resto de distritos. Así que sé agradecida, Harvest. De que sepas la verdad. Que se perdone tu vida y tengas la libertad. De aquí lo que hagas de tu vida no me concierne, mientras sigas los términos del acuerdo que te tendrá al tanto las demás. Pero siempre estaremos cerca, y no lanzaremos una moneda si eres un problema, que no se te olvide.

Golden enmudeció sin apartarle la vista. El peso duro que la empujaba se estrujó sin que le hiciera perder los estribos. Devious sonrió.

-Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?-exclamó con confianza. Y Golden no contestó, porque sí, una parte de ella lo sabía, pero ya que estaba viviendo el engaño, era mejor aferrarse a esa mentira que la cruel realidad, para seguir sobreviviendo.

-¿Y ellos?- fue lo que preguntó. Devious la miró sin que perdiera su pose inicial-. El resto que creció como nosotras. ¿Siempre tendrán ese destino?

-Información clasificada, traidora- se limitó en contestar. Ella aspiró, apremiando su paciencia.

-No puedo creer que te deje vivir.

\- Si no fuera por mí, tus amigas estarían encerradas, enclaustradas, como estuviste tú- la señaló y movió la cabeza a un lado -. ¿Eso quieres? Te guste o no, me necesitas, Harvest. Todas ustedes. Así que vive con la decepción de que ya no tengas pelea qué luchar.

-Ahí te equivocas- exclamó tajante -. Por primera vez, tengo una verdadera razón por la que luchar. Y tú nos necesitas a nosotras- levantó fija la mirada a la suya -. Si no era para hacerme volver a la agencia, ¿Por qué hiciste que recuperara la memoria?- interrogó para arquear una ceja -. Yo sé por qué- levantó la barbilla -. Porque después de todo, hay una pizca de humanidad en ti- lo rodeó sin que él le contradijera, quedándose de pie mientras ella salía de la azotea a lo que agregaba con mirada lejana, recordando de nuevo todo lo pasado las últimas semanas: -. Como así la ha habido en mí.

...

Trixie no era la única que buscaba donde refugiarse de sí misma.

Cruzando un hermoso jardín, Serverus era recibido con la sonrisa más amplia y estática que podía conocer.

Achinado por el sol, se dirigió hacia las mesas blancas bajo las enormes sombrillas rojizas en las que estaban ubicadas su prima Jewel Night y su hija, Lady Honey, ambas en prácticamente la misma pose con las manos bajo la mesa, que estarían ubicadas sobre sus piernas cruzadas y esa sonrisa elegante pero helada. Tanto madre e hija usaban un protuberante sombrero por el caluroso clima y vestidos de tela ligera pero con detalles que los hacía ver todo menos simples. Era increíble que el calor no les asomara ni un rastro de imperfección en su apariencia. Parecían maniquís que personas.

-¡Serverus!- lo llamó Jewel sin elevar la voz en un grito, modulado lo necesario para hacer notar la emoción de su tono -. Por un momento temí que no vendrías- lo acusó con la mirada, llevándose sólo un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta, mientras se ponía en pie y recibía un saludo de mejilla de su parte, al igual que Lady Honey.

-Buenas tardes, tío Serverus- saludó la joven con voz grácil y melódica. Pero por alguna razón, sonó a ruido para él, que asintió en su dirección y se sentó.

De forma automática había aceptado la invitación de beber el té en el jardín. Quería mantener la cabeza ocupada. Tal vez para no tener que pensar en otra cosa. Así que ahí estaba aunque no quería. Por alguna razón que no se explicaba, se sentía incómodo estar ahí. Pero al fin y al cabo ya estaba allí y no se había inmutado en nada, con la cabeza en otro lado. Cosa que no salió desapercibido por las mujeres, que se miraron entre sí ante la carencia de diálogo.

-Sé que eres hombre de pocas palabras- exclamó Jewel rompiendo el silencio mientras llegaba una mujer y hombre de servicio, él llegando con una charola de tazas y ella de una tetera de porcelana, que siendo invisibles, acomodaban todo para servir el té mientras la conversación fluía -. Pero por favor, no pierdas los modales- guiñó acomedida. Serverus sólo la miró impasible, recibiendo su taza de té, de filos dorados y delicada porcelana. Lo despreció y quiso romperlo con sus manos, pero se contuvo, esperando que alguien le dijera que la actuación había terminado. Jewel parpadeó alzando de nuevo esa sonrisa suya. -. Quieres ir al punto, entiendo, pero es algo que no se toma a la ligera- exclamó mirando con complicidad a su hija, que le devolvió la misma mirada entusiasta pero que se mezclaba con toda mirada triunfadora de un ganador.

Lady miró a Serverus y levantó una de sus manos de debajo de la mesa, la izquierda precisamente, y el sol lo cegó brevemente, ya que su luz chocó con el reluciente diamante del anillo en su dedo anular.

-¡Voy a casarme, tío!- anunció con emocionante tono de victoria mientras su madre juntaba las manos a la altura de su pecho con una expresión de ganadora igual.

Serverus no se inmutó demasiado, sólo miró el anillo, luego su rostro iluminado y luego los ojos de su prima que parecían saltar de sus cuencas.

Lady Honey tenía la edad de Trixie, pero no era ninguna novedad la temprana edad en la que se comprometía. Era habitual que se arreglaran citas para formalizar una relación bajo los mismos intereses de la familia. Él incluso tuvo la intención de mover hilos dado que Trixie no tenía ningún pretendiente, incitándole acercamientos al hijo de un célebre diseñador, pero ya eso estaba lejos de hacerse.

Sentía que le apretaba la corbata, bajando la mirada a su té, como si su color le fuera más interesante que la noticia.

-Eres el primero en saberlo- exclamó Jewel tomando su taza -. ¡Tenías que serlo ya que mi Lady quiere que seas su padrino! ¿No es verdad, linda?

-Por supuesto, madre- contestó y lo vio -. Espero que acepte este rol tan importante para mi día especial.

-¿Lo amas?

La repentina voz seca de Serverus interrumpió el celebrado momento, alzando la mirada del té a ella con rostro inmutable aún y acusación, como un oficial a un potencial criminal, o más bien, mentiroso.

Jewel tosió a media bebida bajando la taza, los sirvientes en silencio se miraron entre sí y Lady Honey perdió su estirada mueca de porcelana al arquear las cejas, receptando las palabras como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, y en el siguiente segundo, volver a sonreír.

-Seguro- fue lo que contestó entre parpadeos y su voz desentonó.

La risa de Jewel invocó la atención hacia ella.

-No sabía que eras todo un romántico, primo- ¿Preguntar algo básico en un matrimonio era romanticismo? -. Aunque no debería sorprender, ¿cierto? Digo, ¿No fuiste tú el que creyó que podía adaptar a su "amor" a nuestra familia?- negó con la cabeza, tomando la taza con ambas manos y beber un sorbo -. Luego intentaste hacer lo mismo con el fruto de esa aventura- lo miró con una tortuosa lástima-. Pobre de mi primo. Debes estar cansado con una vida llena de decepciones. Es una bendición tener a mi Lady- cruzó miradas con ella, sonriéndose, para volver a verlo -. Pero me alegro mucho por ti, que al fin hayas decidido a hacer lo que debiste desde el principio, y es dejar a Beatrix con esa mujer.

¿Dejarla?

Un hincón en su pecho hizo que Serverus enfocara la mirada penetrante hacia ella, repentinamente atento. Jewel sonrió con su segunda.

-Sabes que aquí todo se sabe, primo. Es normal que ya te diste por vencido con Beatrix. Con esa involucración de dudosa procedencia que tiene con esos fenómenos que ha puesto en tabloides el apellido Lulamoon-hizo un gesto de disgusto y sacudió la mano al aire sin perder elegancia -. Pero descuida, la familia lo entiende muy bien y no podrían estar más de acuerdo con tu decisión. Beatrix no pertenecía aquí. Es lo mejor para todos- lo señaló con la taza, mientras él no podía cambiar el gesto de la taquicardia que parecía darle -. En especial para ti. Pero descuida, siempre tendrás el cariño de mi Lady. ¿No es verdad, linda?

-Así es, madre. Extrañaré a mi primita-exclamó con fingido pesar -. Pero es lo mejor. La pobrecita no tendrá que pasar por más pormenores…- alzó los hombros asomando su blanca dentadura en una nueva sonrisa alta y helada, que no emanaba ningún sincero sentimiento. ¿Es que siempre habían sido así? La cabeza le dio vueltas por un momento -...aún me tiene a mi- agregó y sus ojos volvieron a entornarse relucientemente interesados, como a metros de una nueva victoria -. Si necesita que lo acompañe en algún evento o algún tipo de organización, con mucho gusto puedo hacerle de compañía. Puede contar conmigo-exclamó para levantar su mano izquierda, ahora su favorita de usar, contra su pecho seguido de una delicada sonrisa -. Usted ha sido como un segundo padre para mí- se hizo la emotiva. Él sintió repulsión -, ahora sin Beatrix, puede verme como una hija- extendió la proposición, para levantar su taza y beber, que una vez que la bajó del rostro, Serverus se quedó en piedra porque en vez de ver la cara de su sobrina, vio la de Trixie.

Refinada, obediente, cumpliendo su rol en la familia para cada vez más encajar en ella. Pero más que familia parecía un club exclusivo el cual debías cumplir los requisitos, caso contrario, siempre serás el excluido. Y Lady Honey en definitiva cumplía cada uno de esos requisitos, y al verla como Trixie debió ser también... no le agradó.

Esto era lo que quería para ella, porqué ahora la sola idea de que lo sea, le era intolerablemente repulsivo. Porque algo desaparecía en lo que caracteriza a su hija. Sería una dama, una mujer de alta sociedad, tras el manejo de un rico consorcio y los pretendientes le lloverían como abejas a la miel. Tendría todo lo que se esperaba de ella. Pero sin eso que lo hacía Trixie.

Debía reconocerlo antes de que lo bloquee lo nervios. No era el mismo desde que Trixie se fue, y ya no funcionaba amurallar sus verdaderos sentimientos desde que Magical le sacara los trapos al sol de su orgullo.

Podía reconocer que Trixie tenía algo que Lady no tenía, más bien ninguno en su familia parecía saber que tenía: un corazón funcional.

Ahora que tenía otros ojos mirando lo que en realidad era su familia, podía verlo. Trixie podía hacer hablar su corazón y sentir empatía por otros de manera tan abierta que no conocía en nadie de su familia. Ni siquiera en su persona.

Y sabía que eso no había heredado de él.

No era un error, una debilidad que llorara por reclamar su cariño, que ría fuerte que deba llevarse la mano a la oreja, que se apoyara como un gato a su brazo, que se le ocurra cientos de cosas con esa expresión de inocencia al decirlas. Que cuando quiere decirle algo se pasee de un lado a otro a la entrada de su despacho esperando que él la interrumpiera y la haga pasar. Que buscara llamar su atención. Que sea sensible. Que mirara las personas antes de lo que poseían. Impulsiva. Creativa. Valiente. Y podía querer y hacerse querer por los demás.

Serverus se quedó sin aliento el descubrir, que Trixie era la persona más perfecta que conocía en su vida.

Por eso fracasó en grande en amoldarla. No podía cambiar algo que estaba tan bien hecho. Jamás podría cambiar el corazón que tenía.

Y ahora sabía que no querría cambiar eso por nada.

-Yo ya tengo una hija-exclamó con dureza y la mirada penetrante hacia Lady, que detuvo el viaje de su taza a la boca, alzando la vista a él, al fin expresando alguna emoción -. Y a buena hora, fallé en hacerla como tú- concluyó levantándose de la silla ruidosamente-. Jewel- llamó a su prima y ella alzó la barbilla en su dirección con una inestable sonrisa suya por lo que estaba pasando -. Eres una perra.

-¿Qué qué? -balbuceó con las manos inquietas, provocando que se le resbalara la taza mientras Lady desencajara la boca de sorpresa, y Serverus se inclinaba lo suficientemente intimidante sobre Jewel, que abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-Si vuelves a hablar mal de mi hija- amenazó sin tapujo en duda -, te juro, que haré caer la maldita máscara para que se te salga la lengua de víbora que tienes.

-¡Tío Serverus!- reclamó Lady levantándose de su silla de golpe -. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Somos su familia.

-No son mi familia- negó rotundamente para decir de seguido: -. Trixie lo es- y esta vez, fue a ellos a quien le dio la espalda.

Volteó con caminar acelerado, retirándose lo más pronto posible de ese nido de alacranes, casi ya corriendo, con una repentina adrenalina borboteándole en el cuerpo, en el trayecto halándose la corbata para respirar sin ataduras.

Fue así como se sintió cuando salió de esa casa lanzando la corbata por el camino y desabotonar los primeros botones para liberar el cuello, con el cabello desbaratándose por su corrida como si llegaba tarde a algo, repentinamente ansioso, llegando a tropezarse con sus pies al acelerarse al llegar a su auto y ni dándole tiempo al chofer a abrirle la puerta, que Serverus aterrizó con brusquedad a la puerta e intentó abrirla, halándola una y otra vez, sin que se abriera.

-Señor, un momento, señor …- se limitaba en repetir el chofer sacando del bolsillo el control de seguridad del auto y presionar el botón de quitar el seguro. Serverus haló la puerta y se echó, destilando sudor como si le estuviese bajando la fiebre, entre el palpitante ansioso de su corazón.

Se quitó el saco y remangaba la camisa tartamudeando indicaciones al chofer que lo miraba por el retrovisor, completamente confundido de su estado, limitándose a cumplir su orden al ver que aun así tenía ese seco mando en su voz aunque repitiera palabras un par de veces.

Se estrechó los ojos con los dedos. Sentía que le temblaba las manos y el aire se le escapaba. Estaba nervioso, casi en pánico. Estaba saliendo por completo de su zona de confort. Creía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto. Sentía la presión incómoda del orgullo castigarlo. Le dolía los músculos, las articulaciones, cada centímetro del cuerpo, petrificado en el asiento. Estaba tan encasillado que el chofer tuvo que darse la vuelta golpeando ligeramente el asiento del copiloto para que lo escuchara decir que ya habían llegado.

Serverus con el rabillo del ojo, vio la sencilla casa beige. No quería salir, ni golpear la puerta, mucho menos entrar. Pero era sólo su orgullo hablando por él. O más bien el miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿Él? Jamás tenía miedo. Todo le era calculado, todo excepto cuando intentó formar una familia. Su empresa prosperó. Su imagen más pulcra no podría ser. Y llenó los requisitos para relucir su apellido. Fue premiado, elogiado, admirado y halagado. Todo lo hizo bien. Todo excepto hacer feliz a su esposa e hija.

Ya era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto con Magical. Pero aún podría salvar la relación con la única familia que de verdad desea su reconocimiento. Su hija.

Y salió finalmente del auto.

Llegó a la entrada no sabría cómo hasta quedar frente a la puerta y golpearla, ignorando el timbre que ni siquiera lo había visto. Se escuchó movimiento dentro seguido de una correteadera. Entonces se abrió la puerta y Serverus debió bajar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Brushel y Wensley que al reconocerlo, ambos niños gritaron al mismo tiempo y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

Serverus quedó en su posición, descomprendido, para venirle el recuerdo de la última vez en que él entró a esta casa, furioso buscando a Trixie luego que se fugara de un desayuno en casa de Jewel y todo, delante de los gemelos presenciando su escándalo. Se restregó los ojos mientras adentro se escuchaba una nueva voz.

-¿Pero por qué gritan?- reclamaba Magical a sus hijos -. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no abran la puerta sin un adulto presente?- y entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Magical interrumpió cualquier cosa que iba a decir, al mostrarse por completo perpleja y sorprendida de encontrar a Serverus en su entrada, con una clara bandera blanca de tregua, al verlo con el cabello levantado y disparejo, las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos sin corbata, con los ojos verdes ausentes de rigidez al igual que su expresión. Magical se tuvo que sostener del marco. Era la imagen más humilde posible que le había visto. La última vez que lo vio así, fue hace casi veinte años. Incluso ahora, parecía haber perdido hasta el peso de los años, rejuveciéndose un poco.

Serverus no quedó muy atrás en quedarla mirando por la forma en que sus ojos se dilataron como si lo escaneara inevitablemente. Sólo así recordó todo de lo que se había quitado y desarreglado, como si se hubiera despojado de una pesada armadura y quedar...expuesto.

Sintió que el cuello se le enrojecía, incómodo que subiera el color hasta su rostro, sintiendo... ¿vergüenza? Estaba asustado, nervioso, incómodo y avergonzado. No recordaba la última vez en que algo estuviera fuera de su control y lo hiciera sentir así, pero al mirar de nuevo hacia Magical, lo recordó.

Magical pudo notar su incomodidad y vergüenza, incluso su torpeza de no saber qué hacer ahora. En algún tiempo, le era adorable y divertido de verlo así. Ahora sólo sentía verdadera compasión y empatía, porque al fin, Serverus realmente lo estaba intentado. Y sintió, sí, alegría por eso, más que nada alivio y esperanza. Aunque tardó en hacerlo, no había tiempo para reproches. Ya estaba aquí.

Se reincorporó, para darle una mano.

-Trixie no se encuentra. Ha salido- le dijo en tono claro y pausado, viendo como se asomaba la impotencia en sus ojos. -. Fue al cumpleaños de una amiga. Debo recogerla a las siete.

Serverus sintió como todo se desconectaba y se apagara toda la ilusión que llevaba dentro.

-Pero… -enfatizó lo suficiente para que él se concentrara en lo que agregaría-...si no tienes nada qué hacer a esa hora…- sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa -...puedes ir por ella en mi lugar- ofreció devolviéndole la mirada esperando una reacción. Y Serverus se mostró aliviado como precavido.

-Sí. Bien. Sí- exclamó, también forzando despreocupación.

-Bien- asintió-. Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje.

-Bien- asintió también y deslizar la mirada a un lado al sentirse observado, viendo a los gemelos mirándolo con ojos curiosos y cautelosos desde la ventana que al verse atrapados, se fueron corriendo adentrándose a la casa. Al volver la vista hacia Magical, también devolvía su mirada a él con una sonrisa amenizada.

-Lo siento por eso, pero ya les hablaré para que te reciban mejor- avisó y él aspiró.

-A las siete- se limitó en decir mientras expulsaba aire. Magical alzó una mano para atrapar un mechón de cabello que voló por la brisa.

-Sí, Lulamoon, a las siete.

Serverus dio un asentimiento de cabeza y apartó la mirada para dar media vuelta y volver al auto. Magical lo vio irse, pensando que de aquí, las cosas sólo podrían mejorar, con unas repentinas ganar de llorar.

Con los ojos ardientes y la nariz enrojecida, apartó la vista para entrar a la casa, sintiendo un peso desaparecer de sus hombros, como si se desprendiera todo los dolores y resentimientos del pasado, para una confinada tregua de paz, pensando que era mejor que Serverus no supiera todavía lo que ocurrió en el supermercado. Dado que pasaron días después de la conversación que tuvieron y creyó no haber tenido efecto, asumió que si aun así quería estar al margen de la vida de Trixie, era mejor reservarse ese hecho para no empeorar la relación. Pero ahora, las cosas cambiaban. Ya le diría, sólo que por ahora no. No que padre e hija iban a reconciliarse. Se quitó la apenas humedad de lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos, aspiró fuerte para retomar la compostura y buscó a sus otros dos hijos.

…

El rumbo de actividad de la fiesta se desvió para hablar de la repentina boda a la que hora debían celebrar, la cual era la llave final para acumular todo el poder del mundo humano que había estado suelto desde que se desprendió y extendió de la corona de Twilight. Mientras las chicas hablaban enredadamente algunos detalles, Rarity llevó a Moon White al cuarto de estudio de la casa y estiró toda la cinta métrica enfrente de ella.

-¿Realmente es necesario? - desplomó sus cejas Moon White con cierta incomodidad.

-Oh, querido, tu traje y el vestido de Twilight fue de las primeras cosas que hice. Tengo buen ojo, así que pude aventurarme en sus tallas pero quiero asegurarme con las medidas y hacer los cambios si necesita- suspiró soñada -. No pude evitar el espiral de inspiración al que caí apenas escuché que nuestra amiga se casaba. Le va encantar su vestido...!Como a ti el traje!

-En serio...te gustan las bodas…- comentó y ella agitó mucho la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. -. Rarity...es muy generoso de tu parte hacerla para nosotros…- admitió con sinceridad-. No sabes lo que significa...gracias.

Rarity sonrió muy feliz, hasta parecer que se le partiría las mejillas.

-¡Pero si es todo un placer!- exclamó encantada y rió divertido -. Así que no seas un niño…- regañó sin desprender la sonrisa y dejó balancear la cinta hacia abajo -. Levanta los brazos horizontalmente- ordenó.

Moon White suspiró y obedeció.

Entre tanto, afuera las chicas seguían parloteando una tras de otra. Pero dado un momento, Twilight se interesó en que todas estaban distraídas y cautelosamente, se empezó a estar al margen sin que llamara la atención. Aprovechó el entrevero de palabras y se acercó hacia donde Sweetie Drops estaba arrimada bebiendo de un vaso, que fijó su mirada de inmediato hacia Twilight al ver que se dirigía hacia ella. Observó detenidamente el sospechoso interés que reflejaba en sus ojos mientras se le acercaba.

Una vez enfrente, Twilight le dio una sonrisa que se alzaba pesadamente, por pura educación que porque en realidad sintiera ganas de sonreír en ese momento. Sweetie conocía la sensación.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?- le pidió y Sweetie bajó el vaso, mostrando todo el rostro, inmutable pero con los ojos precavidos.

-Claro- aceptó sin problemas y se desprendió de la pared para caminar con Twilight hacia la cocina, de donde se conducía al fondo la puerta corrediza que dirigía al patio.

Ambas pisaron el césped del jardín en silencio. Sweetie veía meticulosamente los movimientos de Twilight, quedándose atrás en el centro del patio, esperando que se explicara la razón por la que la solicitaba.

Twilight se dio su momento, deteniendo su andar a un par de metros delante de ella, dándole la espalda, con la mirada ensimismada mientras su entrecejo se fruncía en el debate interno. Sweetie observó cómo formaba puños las manos y se tensaba. Adaptó sus ojos más concentrados mientras el sol estaba ya empezando a descender, anunciando el final del día. Twilight levantó la mirada hacia el temprano atardecer que se invocaba, apenas pasando las cinco de la tarde, pero que ya empezaba a teñir el cielo de un brillante amarillo con tonos rojizos. Endureció la barbilla con el ceño tatuado en su frente.

-Necesito saber…-exclamó con la voz escapando entre sus dientes. Sweetie se puso en guardia cuando se volteó y tenía sus ojos violetas rebosantes de una emoción que estaba claro, la estaba removiendo todo por dentro -...necesito saber...qué se siente matar.

Entre tanto, Rarity empezó a medir las longitudes, entre el silencio que se formaba dentro de la habitación y se escuchara el bullicio de voces afuera. Al cabo que pasaba el rato, Moon White tenía un presentimiento ante ese silencio encapsulado entre ambos. Le era inevitablemente sospechoso, en especial por las disimuladas miradas que Rarity empezó a darle hacia su rostro y ensimismarse, callada haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Tienes algo qué decirme? – le preguntó de una vez.

-Ahm, no…- sacudió la cabeza sin convencimiento. Él se la quedó mirando, esperando, y ella movió las comisuras de los labios hacia ambos lados, inquisitiva, enredando la cinta entre sus dedos. -. Estás más delgado…- comentó aspirando y verle de nuevo fijamente el rostro -...y tus ojeras…- exhaló con la mirada entornándose angustiada. No podía ignorar que esas señales, se le hacían familiares...

Moon White esbozó una sonrisa.

-No exageras al decir que tienes buen ojo.

-Moon White…- lo nombró entre parpadeos-...¿Estás teniendo las constantes pesadillas que atormentaban a…?- se interrumpió forzosamente, sobrepoblándole en la mente los recuerdos de Sunset durmiendose en clase, ojerosa que debía maquillarla, jugando con la comida al faltarle el apetito por esa inquietud, los sustos de cada mañana al despertar o en la noche, la angustia de volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue...y sucedió…

Rarity crispó el gesto en preocupación, visiblemente afectada. Moon White identificó en ella verdadero dolor ante el pensamiento de su amiga, a la vez de la incertidumbre por él.

-Será diferente- fue lo que le contestó y la modista volvió a verlo con intriga, viendo su rostro firmemente confiado, sin atisbo de duda-. Lo juro- le sonrió con calma y ella vio tanta quietud a diferencia de lo que había estado su amiga en momentos así y eso, le intrigaba aún más -. ¿Ya terminamos?- preguntó despreocupado.

Rarity asintió con distracción, devolviéndole la sonrisa con las cejas un tanto curvadas, confiando en su palabra mientras salían para encontrarse con las demás, que coincidió en cuanto la puerta principal empezaron a tocar.

Afuera de la casa, aguardaba Trixie Lulamoon a que le abrieran, pudiendo escuchar desde afuera todas esas voces enredadas que se alzaban una tras otra. Sonrió divertida al reconocer el característico bullicio de sus amigas cuando estaban reunidas y entonces la puerta se abrió, provocando que el ruido se escuchara estruendoso en sus oídos pero que le atrajo a meterse a esa maraña de voces.

-¡Trixie llegó! - anunció Lyra, que fue la que abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado y que la aludida pudiera ver cada rostro conocido de sus amigas y en automático, se sintiera muy feliz de verlas a la par de la calidez que aliviara su pecho de nuevo potencialmente, e ingresara levantando las manos con prepotentes pasos.

-¡No extrañen más que la gran y poderosa Trrrrixie ya está aquí!- vociferó con un giro y pose con el pecho inflado -. Feliz cumpleaños, Fluttershy- exclamó encantada hacia ella -. Trixie te ha obsequiado lo mejor de lo mejor que puedes recibir en tu día- extendió las manos hacia arriba salpicando brillantina -. ¡Su presencia!

-¡Boooooooo!- abuchearon todas en gracia, aventándoles palomitas de maiz y Trixie se tapó el rostro riendo con ellas para despejar la cara y abrir la boca intentando cazar algunas palomitas.

-¡Lulamoon llegas demasiado tarde! - reprochó Rainbow Dash -. Te has perdido de demasiadas cosas.

-Pues póngale al día a Trixie- ordenó caminando hacia ellas, pasando junto a Moon White-. Ah. Hola, Moon White- saludó distraídamente, continuando su camino para al segundo siguiente cayera en cuenta, provocando risas divertidas. Caminó en retro para volver hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par y volteó a verlo -. ¡Moon White, volviste!

-¿A poco? - se burló con sarcasmo para sentir un repentino abrazo de parte de ella.

-¡Trixie creyó que no volvería a verte hasta navidad!- exageró mientras se separaba y mostrara su sonrisa emocionada, la cual descendió -. ¿Pero te volverán a llevar?

-Ehm, digamos que las cosas cambiaron de cierta forma-exclamó ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Moon White y Twilight se casarán mañana para al fin activar todo el potencial del corazón de cristal y así usar todo su poder para manipularlo a su antojo!- anunció la noticia Pinkie Pie brincando una y otra vez sin haberse podido contener.

-¡¿Qué qué?!- se desconcertó Trixie parpadeando dos veces con pesadez -. ¡Eso es una gran noticia!- aseveró elevando su voz con verdadera algarabía y mirar a los lados -. ¿Dónde está Twilight?

-La vi ir a la cocina con Sweetie Drops- anunció Fluttershy.

-¿Quién?

-Se refiere a Bonbon- explicó Applejack -. Ella ahora quiere que la llamemos por su verdadero nombre- agregó mientras Trixie se la quedaba viendo un momento para volver a sonreír.

-¿Bonbon...ya regresó? - elevó más la sonrisa -. ¡¿Dónde está la cocina?!

-Pasando aquella habi…- decía Fluttershy pero Trixie ya salió disparada de ahí directo a donde le dijo.

Bonbon fue la primera amiga que hizo cuando Sunset la animó a hacer amigos, por lo que saber que había regresado la entusiasmó demasiado. Tal vez era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar su cabeza, estar rodeadas de todas sus amigas.

Trixie atravesó enseguida la cocina, pudiendo ver desde la puerta transparente a Sweetie y Twilight hablando en el patio, dando medio cuerpo de lado a la puerta. Trixie detuvo su correteadera para sorprenderlas en un susto, abriendo muy despacio la puerta corrediza, la cual dejó apenas abierta que le permitió escuchar algo que le frenó a raya sus intenciones.

Cuando Sweetie escuchó la razón por la que la llamó Twilight, debía admitir que la tomó desprevenida. Aunque no cambió su gesto, sí la miró con los ojos desenfocándose un momento al abordar ese tema. La vio darle toda la cara, aunque parecía costarle, estaba decidida a llevar a cabo esta conversación. No tenía vuelta atrás. Sweetie se remojó los labios mientras pensaba. La verdad, era una pregunta de la que nunca se había planteado, no desde hace mucho tiempo. Se le hacía muy lejano la primera vez que destinó la muerte de alguien. Por lo que la respuesta estaba sujeta a divagar un poco.

-Conozco personas que al matar, sienten un gran poder y control- empezó a hablar sin tomar mucho en cuenta cuánto le llevó a responder y si soltaba palabras al alzar mientras pensaba-, algunos experimentan un sádico placer, hay quienes muestran fría indiferencia e incluso sienten una paz mental- la miró detenidamente -. En lo personal, me siento fuera de mi misma. Como si abandonara el cuerpo, hiciera lo que tenga que hacer, y regresar, mirar a mi alrededor y entender que pasó lo que tenía que pasar- se encogió de hombros -. La primera vez, después de ver lo que hice finalmente, me sentí físicamente enferma, casi vomito. Pero no podía expresarlo, ni dudarlo- pestañeó -. Aprendí vivir con ello…- murmuró para alzar un poco la voz -. Pero la pregunta está, qué pasa después de asesinar. En quién te conviertes y cómo te sentirás. Yo sé en lo que me convertí. Viví fuera de mi cuerpo todo este tiempo, porque matar para mí era matarme a mí misma. Moría con cada cadáver. Estaba muerta y no entendía muchas cosas. Aún me cuesta algunas cosas, pero estoy adaptando mi alma de vuelta a mi cuerpo. Estoy resucitando.

Twilight discernió todo lo que dijo como una esponja, tratando de darse una idea, de quién sería ella. Ahora venía otra pregunta que la hincaba.

-¿Y la culpa?

Sweetie resopló levantando las cejas en alto por un momento.

-Para bien o para mal, debo vivir con eso toda mi vida-exclamó, mirándole el rostro indescriptible que adaptó pero al escuchar eso último dejó cerrar sus ojos y dio cara al piso -. Twilight…- la llamó-. ¿A quién tienes que matar?

Twilight alzó el rostro hacia ella, con expresión torturada, cuando el repentino sonido sordo de la puerta del patio abrirse la sobresaltó y con Sweetie, se dieron vuelta para observar a Trixie con expresión fría, mirando directamente a Twilight.

-Sí, Twilight… ¿A quién tienes que matar?

La sangre de Twilight pareció huir hasta sus pies.

-Trixie….- entró en shock al verla y que evidentemente había oído todo.

-¡¿A quién, Twilight?!- vociferó insistente, con la mirada endurecida, cada vez más cerca caminando en zancadas largas -. ¡Vamos, Twilight, dinos! - desafío y una vez enfrente a ella, le dio un empujón que la hizo retroceder de golpe.

-¡Trixie!- la llamó Sweetie pero ella no escuchó, aun yéndose hacia delante con amarga acusación en su mirada. Sweetie detestaba usar sus conocimientos aprendidos en la agencia en algo que no sea realmente grave, mucho menos en sus amistades, por lo que Trixie consiguió evadirla.

-¡Dime Twilight!- toreó la ilusionista pero por su reacción, Twilight sabía que ella ya intuía en quien pensaba, por lo que no podía retractarse.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! - reaccionó dejando de caminar de retro, quedando ambas muy cerca de la otra. -. ¡Ella nos lo pidió!

-¡¿Qué son esos gritos?!- se oyó la voz de Applejack asomándose al patio, no quedando muy atrás el resto del grupo, aglomerándose tras ella viendo de la transparencia de la puerta.

Trixie no estaba siendo nada sutil y estaba armando un escándalo. Pero su resistencia se puso a prueba, cuando su rostro empezó a descomponerse.

-Twilight…- la nombró Trixie saliéndosele en súplica, empezando a vidriarle los ojos aunque permanecieran intensos sobre ellas.

-Trixie…- negó con la cabeza -...Sunset lo pidió…- exclamaba lo más firme posible aunque la voz se le oía rasposa y Trixie meneaba la cabeza, en negación -. Ese día que Moon White se desmayó en tu casa...tuvo contacto con ella…- presionó la mirada mientras las demás se limitaban en oír tratando de entender lo que ocurría -. Flame cada vez es más fuerte...y Sunset no ha podido contra ella…- tomó aire para darse valor y hablar de corrido -... en su último estado de conciencia, pidió detenerla, incluso si eso significara que...muera con ella…- concluyó.

Y lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue el golpe de una cachetada.

Al ras de haber terminado de hablar, Trixie había retrocedido su brazo y golpeó pesadamente el rostro de Twilight con la mano bien abierta, que le hizo la cabeza a un lado en el proceso, que incluso provocó que lanzara un quejido.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Todas quedaron impactadas. Trixie pareció querer abalanzarse después del golpe, pero Sweetie tuvo que intervenir y la agarró entre su forcejeo, apartándola de Twilight mientras Moon White salía de entre las chicas disparado hacia su prometida.

-¡Asesina!- gritó Trixie, descontrolada, inútilmente intentando zafarse del buen agarre de Sweetie-. ¡Serás una asesina! ¡Una traidora!- su voz se volvía cada vez más agresiva-. ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?! ¡Ella confió en ti! ¡Confió que la ayudarías! ¡Se fue de aquí porque confiaba en que la ayudarías y ahora quieres matarla!- gruñó con fuerza -. ¡Te recibí en mi casa, a ambos! - metió a Moon White-. ¡Y lo que hacían era planear asesinarla! ¡Eran mis amigos! ¡Eran sus amigos! ¡Pero sólo son asesinos!

Trixie tenía una mirada extraña. Una que jamás se le había visto. Era una mirada feroz, sus ojos brillantes de furia oscilando salvajemente dentro de sus cuencas. Parecía una felina al que acababan de meterse en su territorio.

Moon White parecía haberla ignorado. Paso a su lado como si no existiera para apartar el cabello del rostro a Twilight y verle el lado derecho de la mejilla enrojecida que sin duda, se entornaría en una hematoma por la fuerza en la que le propinó el golpe.

Entre los gritos de Trixie, Twilight parpadeó con los ojos desenfocados, brevemente aturdida escuchando muy lejos los reclamos de Lulamoon. Empezó a volver en sí cuando le empezó arder mucho en donde recibió el golpe, aspirando de dolor cuando sintió el roce de la mano de Moon White en ella, que pudo identificarlo a su lado con el rostro torturado en pena, mirándola. De pronto se oía todo lo que Trixie gritaba, y tanto él como ella se miraron escuchandola, estrujando su corazón.

-¡Trixie detente, ahora!- retó Sweetie Drops sosteniendo en una llave sus brazos desde atrás, con la presión suficiente para mantenerla sin hacerle daño.

-¡¿Estás con ella?!- se impresionó, respirando agitadamente-. ¡¿Todas sabían?!- exclamó lanzando una mirada rápida hacia donde estaban las demás, observando cómo eran los rostros de las rainbooms que destacaban de las otras, al ser sus semblantes los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos de lo que se acababa de revelar. -. No...no puedo creerlo…- farfulló sin aire, con los ojos perdiendo esa ira, que se fue drenando para ser reemplazado por la conmoción, volviéndose su cuerpo incluso más flojo.

-Trixie...apenas me enteré contigo,tranquilizate- le pidió Sweetie manteniendo una voz calmada en todo momento -. Cálmate y podrás entender…

-¿Entender qué?- interrumpió con sorda -. ¿Que todas están de acuerdo en que asesinar a Sunset es la solución? ¡No entenderé a esta bola de traidoras!

-¡No seas injusta!- reclamó Applejack dando pasos hacia adelante con sus ojos verdes inquietos -. ¡¿Crees que ha sido fácil para nosotras digerir esta noticia?!- interrogó lanzando una mirada rápida al resto de sus amigas, que se iban reuniendo y ponerse a los lados de ella -. ¡Apenas podíamos vernos la cara estos últimos días! ¡Sunset Shimmer es de nuestras mejores amigas también!- le encaró -. ¡Nos torturaba pensar cómo Sunset podía pedirnos algo así!- agitó la cabeza -. Pero luego pensé, que sí es algo que ella haría- concentró la mirada con mayor detenimiento -. Ella haría lo que fuese por no convertirse en lo que alguna vez fue. Si no pudo hacerlo, si perdió su batalla…- tragó saliva esforzándose a mantener la compostura -...haré lo que pida...y voy a deshacer esa cosa en su honor.

-No queremos perder a nuestra amiga- exclamó Fluttershy al borde del llanto. -. Pero ese monstruo ya nos la quitó...

-Ella nos lo pidió…- perdió la mirada Rainbow Dash. -...porque sabe que somos las únicas que podemos detenerla...

-Sunset debe haber visto cosas horribles para que llegue a esa conclusión…-murmuró Rarity con las manos aferradas a su propia blusa. -...no quiere que nadie más sufra...

-Ella...está sufriendo mucho…- murmuró Pinkie mientras perdía volumen su cabello.

-Y nos pide que detengamos más desgracias…- concluyó Applejack con amarga resignación.

-Nosotras no lo hemos elegido. Sunset ha elegido- habló Twilight provocando que volvieran a verla, que dio la cara con medio rostro lastimado, en una mirada fija en la de Trixie, que se había quedado ya quieta sin amonestación violenta, aún amortiguada por Sweetie -. Y yo quiero respetar su voluntad para que tenga paz.

El repentino silencio hizo sentir cómo la atmósfera se cargaba con una nueva sensación. La tensión era casi visible, palpable.

Trixie tenía la mirada clavada en la de Twilight, sin mover ni un músculo. Cautelosamente, Sweetie la fue soltando, precavida si buscara lastimar a Twilight de nuevo. Finalmente Trixie quedó libre, parándose con los hombros rectos hacia atrás, mirando tanto a Moon White como a Twilight.

-No quiero saber más de ustedes.

-Trixie…- la nombró Twilight.

-No son mis amigos- sentenció con rudeza -. No más- se volteó a ver al resto -. Ninguno- enfatizó deslizando la mirada a cada una de las chicas, sin excepción-. Nadie es más amigo de Trixie así que no vuelvan a buscarme ni mucho menos me esperen en la boda- enfatizó regresando la mirada a la pareja, pasando sus ojos de uno al otro detenidamente, hasta centrarse sólo en Twilight. -. No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya…- advirtió con tono amenazante y Twilight le sostuviera la mirada con impresión -. ¿Moon White te tiene a ti? - exclamó para levantar el rostro en alto-...Pues Sunset Shimmer me tiene a mí.

Y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Trixie resplandeció invocando su magia de maga y lanzó una esfera, levantando el humo haciéndolas toser y desapareciera del patio en cuestión de nada.

Trixie apareció en medio de un campo, en aquel en que usualmente va para levantar vuelo por las mañanas.

-¡Zephyr!- la llamó de forma inmediata -. ¡Zephyr!- volvió a gritar, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, escudriñando su interior y sentir algo activándose dentro de sí. Su presencia.

"¡Trixie!" se anunció la fénix alterada, a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando Trixie no le dio tiempo a nada, al acribillarla de los recientes recuerdos para que estuviera al tanto de todo.

Zephyr permaneció muda mientras receptaba toda esa nueva tira de información. Pero a su vez, Trixie hablaba.

-Ellas van hacer lo que hiciste…- habló entredientes con voz amarga y pesada, intranquila -...ellas no van a darle otra opción...van a traicionarla, como lo hiciste tú.

"Trixie…" exclamó en casi un susurro, sin buscar alterarse al reconocer la delicada situación "...no son decisiones fáciles. Son decisiones que nos hace escoger entre la vida de un ser, por la de miles…".

-¡Pero es su amiga!- refutó con una mueca adolorida mientras sentía el pecho desintegrándose, sintiéndose enferma, mareada, helandose las manos de la sola idea. -. ¡¿Por qué no toma esas decisiones con Moon White, eh?! ¡¿Por qué si pasa la misma situación que ella?!

"Él está con su conciencia dominante, por otro lado Sunset...la ha perdido del todo".

Trixie presionó la mirada contra el suelo, dejándose caer de rodillas y plantar las manos a la tierra.

"Moon White aún tiene esperanza, Trixie" continuó hablando "Sunset está viviendo un calvario y deben existir inocentes víctimas de su dualidad".

-Nadie cree que volverá…- musitó con un punzante dolor en su interior, -...que puede recuperar su vida…- enterró los dedos al césped para empezar a recuperar la mirada templada, endureciéndola -...pero yo sí- alzó la mirada, hacia el horizonte -. Trixie no necesita a nadie para salvarla. Ni siquiera a ti.

"Trixie, escucha…"

-¡Escúchame tú!- entonó con voz grave, levantándose del suelo -. ¡No quiero que permanezcas más en mi cuerpo! ¡No quiero volver a sentir tu presencia!

"¿Trixie?" sonó dolida.

-¡No seré como tú!- rugió -. ¡No seré parte de alguien que entregó a su amiga en bandeja de plata hacia su fin! ¡No la traicionaré jamás! ¡Eres una traicionera! -reclamó severa

-Trixie, detente…- pidió dolida. -. ¿No...no éramos amigas?

-¡Ya no!- vociferó -. No puedo ser amiga de alguien como tú…- agitó la cabezañ ignorando el sufrimiento que causaba en zephyr ante sus fuertes palabras-. Mi padre tenía razón... ¡Eres un parásito! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Y ahora una traidora! - bramó y aquello, hirió por completo a Zephyr, que el dolor de sus palabras, la condujo a sentir resentimiento mezclado con la furia del momento, tal cual como Trixie.

"¡Traicioné a Shadow light, sí!" admitió resonando su voz con fuerza en su cabeza "¡Pero aunque me doliera tuve que hacerlo para impedir que siga destruyendo miles de vidas inocentes, incluyendo las de tus amigas! ¿O ya lo olvidaste?"

-¡Yo no tengo más amigas!

"¡Las tienes!" encaró "Ellas sacrifican sus sentimientos, la vida como la conocen por esta cruda decisión, incluyendo Sunset los suyos y su vida para salvar la de miles! ¿Pero tú? ¡Tú estás siendo egoísta por tus sentimientos hacia ella!".

-¡Basta!- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y presionársela.

"¡Incluso sé la manera en la que se puede interrumpir la resurrección del fénix de fuego" confesó y Trixie se quedó quieta, expandiendo los ojos "Tus amigas jamás te lo dijeron por proteger tus sentimientos…" agregaba con decisión "...pero el día en que hablé con ellas por primera vez, les conté como casi derroto a Flame, sino fuera porque ese fénix oscuro la salvó de mis garras" pudo sentir cómo Trixie evaluaba el significado de sus palabras "Sí, Trixie, tú misma eres capaz de cumplir lo que Sunset ha pedido. Tú misma puedes hacer cumplir su voluntad. ¡Tú eres la solución que niegas que atenten contra ella!".

Los ojos de Trixie se dilataron, quietos con el cuerpo tensado, trabado y entumecido, para finalmente, destrozar cualquier rastro de duda en su rostro, desfigurándolo por completo en tensas arrugas.

-¡DIJE QUE NO TE QUIERO CONMIGO JAMÁS! - vociferó con prepotencia, y toda esa tensión pesada acumulada en su cuerpo, se empujó hacia dentro como muros hacia donde identificaba la presencia de zephyr, como si se tratara de una cámara en que se achicaba hasta aplastar a cualquiera que estuviese atrapado en ella.

Hecho esto, Trixie sintió una estridente onda recorrer por todo su ser, que le dio vueltas la cabeza y provocó que se venciera al suelo con el cuerpo entumecido durante un rato.

Y todo se silenció.

Desde el suelo, Trixie sentía adolorido el cuerpo, abriendo los ojos despacio, para por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentirse completamente sola, sin ninguna otra presencia.

Trixie se mezcló con ese silencio, vaciando por completo su cabeza, tal como estaba su corazón. Miró cómo el sol empezaba a descender, con los ojos fijos aunque la fuerte luz dorada le hiciera arder hasta lagrimear.

Finalmente no sólo estaba hueca en su pecho, sino en todos lados. Pestañeó y las lágrimas cedieron.

¿Ahora dónde estar?

...

Par de horas más tarde, mirando hacia la ventana el panorama nocturno del jardín del patio, estaba Twilight. De pie en la cocina observando el escenario que había cambiado el rumbo de la tarde, pero debía admitir, que no estaba del todo sorprendida. Pasaba demasiadas cosas como ignorar completamente y hacer como si no ocurriera nada. La unión era sincera, pero las calamidades de la realidad no podían taparse con un dedo.

-Ya se fueron todas- escuchó la voz de Moon White anunciando así su presencia. Twilight no contestó, sólo siguió mirando el patio con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre, escuchando sus pasos.

-Tiene razón- exclamó sin desprender la vista de la ventana -. Trixie tiene razón en todo lo que dijo- aclaró, sintiendo el abrazo desde atrás que le daba Moon White, sin que eso rompiera su posición -. Le prometí ayudarla y fallé. Hice todo lo que sabía y no fue suficiente- tragó fuerte saliva entre su garganta seca. Moon White la escuchaba rodeándola con sus brazos -. Es mi amiga y voy a luchar para matarla.

-Twilight- la apretó más entre sus brazos, pasando su rostro cerca del suyo y ella no pudiera contener el cómo sus ojos se retraían en su agonía interna -. No son decisiones fáciles…para nadie, incluso para Sunset- su voz se aligeró mientras su mirada se perdía -. No estamos en Equestria…

-…incluso ni Equestria está abstente…- admitió con voz ronca. -. Tengo tanto miedo…de lo que me encontraré cuando vuelva…- musitó ahogadamente, vidriando fuerte la mirada con dolor -…mi hogar…

-La levantarás- aseguró -. Si alguien puede hacer eso, esa eres tú.

-Es la esperanza que me queda-exclamó con convicción-. Devolver la armonía, aunque no lo hiciera de la forma convencional de siempre...por eso...- levantó los ojos hacia el cielo. -. Lo siento- suplicó al manto nocturno, a la luna, a la huella del sol que se había marchado -. Realmente lo siento- rogó temblándole la barbilla, resistiendo para mantener su firme mirada -. Lo siento, princesas- habló tomando una bocanada de aire -. Lo siento, mamá. Papá. Shinning. Cadance…- Moon White ocultó su rostro en su cuello mientras la oía perder la voz en cada nombre que daba -... Lo siento, Pinkie Pie. Rarity. Rainbow Dash. Applejack. Fluttershy. Spike. Ponyville. Equestria…- cerró sus ojos y sintió el abrazo más fuerte de su pareja y ella rodeó sus brazos con los suyos mientras unas silenciosas líneas de lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos -. Lo siento…Sunset Shimmer…

Mientras, desde una pantalla portátil dentro de un auto, Devious Black observaba aquella escena y lanzar una mirada fuera, hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

-Lo estás haciendo bien- exclamó, para seguido encender el motor y conducir fuera de ahí.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando otro auto se apareció y estacionó mucho más cerca de la casa. De ahí , salió Serverus Lulamoon, expulsando aire para de un modo, moderar unos entorpecidos nervios que no lo habían dejado tranquilo en las siguientes horas en la que se comprometió en recoger a Trixie.

Por un momento tenía la idea de que el chofer fuera a tocar la puerta para hacer llamar a Trixie, pero luego pensó que sería algo...extraño que su hija se llevara la sorpresa de su presencia viendo al chofer que a él. Por lo que aunque incómodo, terminó aceptando que él debía acercarse hasta la puerta.

Serverus caminó hasta la rústica casa y revisó el timbre. Lo hizo sonar y se aclaró la garganta, mientras retraía sus dedos en una forma de amortiguar la tensión de los nervios y al poco tiempo, se abrió la puerta y reconoció a la joven que lo recibió.

Fluttershy al verlo, agrandó los ojos inevitablemente.

-Buenas noches, vengo a recoger a Beatrix- fue breve en saludar.

-Señor Lulamoon…- parpadeó seguido -...¿Que Trixie...no ha llegado a casa?

En cámara lenta, el hombre entiesó un entrecejo y la mirada se volvió de piedra, haciendo que Fluttershy se siente aplastada por ella.

-¿Qué significa eso?- reclamó-. ¿Trixie ya se fue?

-Hace...hace como dos horas. Creí que iría a casa…- dudó en decir.

Serverus pobló su frente de arrugas, absorto. Si Trixie hubiera llegado a la casa de Magical, estaba seguro que ella le habría avisado al ser la incentivante de su reconciliación. Si él no sabía, Magical tampoco y sus amigas menos, eso quería decir, que su hija estaba…¿desaparecida?

Serverus le dio la espalda a Fluttershy, sacando su celular del bolsillo y llamó al de Trixie.

Se iba directo al buzón de mensaje.

-¡Mala costumbre!- se quejó frustrado con que Trixie tuviera el celular lejos de ella o sin batería,volviendo a marcar y sólo escuchar la misma voz grabada.

Fluttershy lo vio alterado y preocupado, aún pese la máscara dura que tenía. Sintió pena y responsabilidad del paradero de Trixie, como igual preocupación al saber el cómo se había ido y en qué estado, y con que no había llegado a su hogar. Lanzó una mirada hacia la casa, asegurándose que ni Twilight ni Moon White se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Serverus para no darles más razones de intranquilizarlos. Ella volvió a verlo, haciéndose adelante mientras iba cerrando la puerta.

-Señor Lulamoon...- exclamó con su voz apaciguada y atenta mientras él no entendía lo que estaba pasando, volteándose al escucharla -...usted necesita saber qué pasó hoy, para que se dé la idea por qué Trixie se ha ido y... que lo va a necesitar…

Rato después, Serverus se echó al auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza innecesaria. No dijo nada por un largo rato, haciendo caso omiso cómo Fluttershy lo veía desde la entrada de su casa, hasta finalmente entrar.

Serverus se pasó ambas manos por el cabello con la mirada turbulenta, tratando de encontrar la forma de reaccionar lo que esa chiquilla acababa de contarle. Algo que no era más que la surrealista realidad.

Esa misma joven a la que había conocido en vestido de gala tras llevar a Trixie al hospital, a quien nombró monstruo al verla atacar La Casa de los Espejos, y amenazó más de una vez en no acercarse a su hija hasta enfurecerla y haga reventar uno de sus autos...iba a morir.

Aunque no le agradó nunca, ni soportaba la idea de verla cerca de su hija, intentando separarlas, no podía evitarlo...Trixie la quería. Lo suficiente para que se haya escapado sin rumbo tras recibir la noticia, aunque no era la primera vez que se escapaba. En esa ocasión había huido de él, que lo llevó a buscarla en casa de Magical, pero ella no estaba ahí, ella había ido…

Ya sabía dónde estaba.

...

Cuando Applejack llegó a su casa, avisó que no cenaría y subió directamente a su cuarto. Al entrar, le recibió la oscuridad de la temprana noche, y se encerró con ella. Sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza y el corazón. Dejó su sombrero sobre un ropero y caminó hasta su cama, sentándose al borde y quitarse los zapatos, con ganas de reposar su cabeza en algo suave de una vez, caso contrario estallaría. Se quitaba una bota cuando repentinamente, sintió que del otro lado de la cama se hundía, como si alguien se hubiese sentado. Pero era imposible. Su familia estaba abajo. Applejack dejó caer la bota al suelo y se dio vuelta despacio, para efectivamente, ver que no había nadie.

-¡Bu!- escuchó una voz de pronto sobre su oído y la vaquera se sobresaltó en susto volteando la cabeza, para ver una sonrisa burlona en la oscuridad -. Qué vergüenza, Manzanas. Te creí más valiente que eso- reclamó, le entrecerró los ojos y se arrugó su nariz en una pedante sonrisa juguetona -. Te aconsejo temerle más a los vivos que a los muertos- susurró con voz siniestra subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Applejack quedó en una pieza, observando lo que la luz que se filtraba en la ventana de su cuarto iluminaba, a la silueta de una chica de piel amarilla y cabellera encrespada naranja. Debía decir que era Carrot Top pero...no lo parecía realmente.

-¿"Manzanas"?- repitió, boquiabierta -. Me llamaste…¿ "Manzanas"?

La pelinaranja le levantó una ceja.

-¿Alguna otra fruta que quieras llamarte? Podría ser Frutillas.

Y no hubo más duda.

-¡Golden!- reconoció sin dudar saltando de la cama y no esperó en abrazarla. -. No puedo creerlo, ¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Golden!

Golden tensó el cuerpo, sin devolver el abrazo pero permitiéndole que la abrazara...por un segundo.

-Suficiente, Manzanas, que al único que quisiera en brazos en la oscuridad es a tu novio.

Applejack se apartó con mirada severa y Golden mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Tenía que arruinar el momento y que dejaras de abrazarme- chasqueó la boca -. Misión cumplida.

-Golden…- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aún procesando que haya recuperado la memoria. que una amiga se recuperara...

Golden se incomodó por la emotividad de la rubia .

-¡Me vas a gastar el nombre!

-No me importa- sonrió, mirándole cada detalle de su semblante airado y cínico -. Lo repetiré cuántas veces quiera ahora que volvió tu irritable presencia.

Golden le torció los ojos.

-Me extrañabas, Manzanas, lo sé.

-Siempre estuviste- le respondió y ella le levantó ambas cejas-. Carrot no eras más que tú, una parte de ti. Fue bueno conocer ese lado tuyo, aunque las circunstancias no fueran los mejores- admitió-. Ahora que recuperaste la memoria, ¿Estás mejor…?

-¿De la cabeza?- adivinó y resopló-. Manzanas, todos saben que estoy jodida- se encogió de hombros -. Puedo vivir con ello. Lo he hecho toda mi vida. ¿Por qué parar ahora ?

-Sí…- asintió la cabeza, nada convencida-. No dejes las pastillas del todo.

-Lo apuntaré en algún lado. Como sea. Sólo pasaba a decir "Hola"- la miró-. Hola. Ahora me voy- y se fue de su vista a pasos largos.

-¿Qué?- se dio vuelta para verla cruzar hacia la ventana-. ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Así nada más? - se encaminó hacia ella -. Estabas viviendo aquí. Eres una Apple honoraria. Las cosas siguen iguales. No ha cambiado nada.

-Exacto- asintió volviendola a ver -. Las cosas siguen iguales. No ha cambiado nada- suspiró-. Mira, Manzanas. Estoy al tanto de lo que has intentado todas estas semanas. Pero esto de la familia y eso- ladeó a los lados la cabeza -. Realmente no es lo mío. Son corderos y yo un lobo- sacudió la cabeza -. Jamás eso cambiará. Ustedes son un rebaño y yo un lobo. Siempre lo he sido y es mejor que se mantenga así. Admirable esfuerzo, pero no has cambiado mi realidad.

-...- en enmudeció, con verdadero desaliento que se reflejaba más que nada en la mirada. -. Entiendo- murmuró moviendo la quijada distraidamente y desvió la mirada.

-No cambiaste mi realidad, pero la volviste más tolerable de aguantar.

Applejack alzó los ojos a ella y Golden estaba colgada ya fuera de la ventana, mirándola desde ahí.

-¿Te molestaría cambiar de pijama?- hizo un gesto de repudio -. Los mamelucos son para infantes. ¿Existe una tienda especialmente que venden para adultos o los mandas hacer?- expandió los ojos -. ¿Y yo soy la que vio un psiquiatra?

Applejack la quedó viendo, y de a poco, empezó a sonreír, sonriendo Golden de vuelta, para soltarse al vacío. Applejack soltó un resuello y se asomó de prisa a la ventana, viendo desde abajo como Golden se marchaba con las manos en el bolsillo en un andar tranquilo.

-¿No vas a desaparecerte o sí? - le gritó desde la ventana.

-¡Y por eso es que no vivo en rebaño!- gritó en respuesta sin detener su andar y pensar un poco -. Tal vez venga de vez en cuando- admitió caminando al revés para mirarla desde abajo -. Es decir, debo cuidar mi huerto, ¿no? Así que advierte a la familia- restó importancia y volvió a caminar de frente.

Applejack torció los ojos.

-Dale a Sweetie Drops buenas noches de mi parte.

Golden frenó, al haber acertado dónde iba y volvió a sonreír , meneando la cabeza, y continuar caminando.

Momentos después, tras algunos golpes,Sweetie abrió la puerta de su departamento, para encontrar a la pelinaranja en la entrada. Sus ojos se dilataron en sorpresa.

-Golden- lo supo de inmediato.

-Drops- respondió en un tranquilo gesto, sonriente.

No hubo abrazo, ni otro gesto. No era la forma en la que se trataban. El intercambio de miradas que se dieron y esa particular sonrisa, fue la suficiente muestra de cariño que necesitaban para saber, que era bueno saber el bienestar de la otra y que todo estaba bien.

-Supongo que necesitarás compañía en este lugar- comentó Golden con despreocupación apuntando con la barbilla hacia dentro del departamento y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. -. Tal vez necesites una compañera- movió las cejas,enfatizando la última palabra, en mención a lo que siempre fueron ellas. Sweetie sonrió.

-Algunas cosas no cambian.

-Algunas cosas eran buenas- respondió -. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?- apresuró.

Sweetie rodó los ojos haciéndose a un lado.

-Y más vale me pongas al día de todo- entró en comentario y Sweetie aspiró bastante aire.

-Para empezar con lo fácil, hay una boda mañana al que debes asistir…- comentó mientras cerraba la puerta, no sin antes escucharse:

-Me estás jodiendo...

...

"-¿Vas a _salvarme esta noche?- le preguntó Sunset acostada a un lado de la cama frente a Trixie, haciendo referencia a la primera vez que compartieron la cama y Trixie la lanzaba al piso para "salvarla" de las pesadillas._  
 _-Tú salvaste a Trixie- le dijo con profundo agradecimiento y con tal confianza le sostuvo una mano, levantándola entre sus rostros, poniéndose seria y firme, mirándola a los ojos mientras Sunset no sabía cómo reaccionar -. No sólo físicamente en aquel callejón, sino emocional. Por ello, Trixie promete que te salvará las veces que sea necesarias- se comprometió con seriedad -. Recuérdalo. Júramelo que lo harás._  
 _Sunset le sonrió conmovida y apretó su mano con el de ella, y ambas sintieron una extraña sensación, una energía encerrarlas, aliviando la carga de su dolor, acentuando aquel lazo que ya tenían y sintieron como si una luz recorriera cada espacio de su alma._  
 _-Te lo juro- le aseguró sin saber ninguna en qué momento cayeron en un profundo y tranquilo sueño"._

Acostada en aquella misma posición de ese recuerdo, Trixie se hallaba en la habitación que fue de Sunset Shimmer, en casa de las hermanas que la acogieron como parte de la familia, sus maestras Celestia y Luna.

Simplemente se presentó a la casa y la atendió la que fue su subdirectora, encontrándose solo ella y que bueno que haya sido así , pues era más despreocupada y no le había preguntado si sus padres sabían que estaban aquí. Sólo la dejó pasar cuando le pidió estar en la habitación de Sunset y no tuvo que rogar, pues con el rostro que tenía, Luna no se opuso en nada y la dejó pasar.

Sólo quería sentirse lo más cerca de ella posible. Contemplar sus cosas. Recordar la primera vez que entró. Cuando se quedó a dormir y despertó espantada al ver su pie en su rostro. Cuando la vio dormida en una silla con ruedas para no incomodarla tras quedarse dormida en su cama.

Este lugar guardaba de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Aquí ocurrió todo. Aquí abrió los ojos a cien mil oportunidades que pudiera tener la vida. Aquí encontró la mejor versión de sí misma. Aquí siempre se sintió a salvo de todo.

Y de repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era una mano grande como para ser de mujer y tratarse de Celestia y Luna. Entonces Trixie se movió a un lado para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

Ambos se vieron como si no se reconocieran, y es que ambos , no parecían ser las mismas personas de la última vez que se vieron.

-Beatrix…- exclamó mirándola fijamente -...lamento...lo de tu... amiga…- habló pausamente, como si él mismo se tratara de explicar las palabras.

Trixie continuó mirándolo, como si esperara algo más, incomodando a Serverus que no sabía qué más hacer. Abrazarla no parecía el momento. Pero ni tiempo tuvo de hacerlo, porque Trixie volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda, con la mirada tiesa, a la nada.

-Por supuesto que no lo lamentas-exclamó con rudeza-. La odiabas.

Serverus se sorprendió de su hostilidad.

-No te odio a ti- repuso -. Y...estoy aquí.

-¿Sí? -su voz rayó a un tono de fingido interés y le lanzó una mirada, una que le desconcertó ver pues jamás creyó verle. Sus ojos eran relucientes, secos, duros como piedras, que dolían. Conocía esa mirada. Era la suya -. Pues ya puedes irte-exclamó con la misma frialdad de sus ojos, en los inesperados suyos.

...

 **¡Nuevo capítulo** **recién salido del horno! les dije que publicaría pronto xD**

 **como pueden darse cuenta, fue un capítulo que cerraba ciclos de nuestros personajes pero a la vez abriéndose otros, ponienfo corazón y tiempo para cada uno y por eso la extensión peeo creanme, vale la pena. Y deben estar acostumbrados a estas alturas ya xD**

 **A partir de ahora sujetense muuuuy bien porque se viene lo chido! xD yep, el destino de ambos mundos se va a definir .**

 **Un verdadero agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia hasta ahora y haber visto crecer u caer a estos personajes tan distintos pero unidos por yep, la fuerza de la amistad xD**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen reciente y...**

 **¡sunny Honey, fuera!**


End file.
